Autant en emporte le Temps
by GroveShaw
Summary: Root et Sameen n'étaient vraiment pas destinées à s'entendre et encore moins à s'aimer. Au fil des années, leur relation a pourtant évolué. Root drague inconditionnellement Sameen qui refuse de reconnaître ses sentiments. Quand Samaritain apparaît, elles ont plus que jamais besoin l'une de l'autre pour survivre. Quand Sameen disparaît, Root met tout en œuvre pour la sauver.
1. C1 : Ce qui a précédé et ce qui viendra

**Chapitre 1 :** **Ce qui a précédé et ce qui viendra …**

Root se tient là immobile sur le trottoir à observer la caméra de surveillance, une profonde détresse inscrite sur son visage. " Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie " pense-t-elle avec force. Elle ne prie cependant pas, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne croit plus en Dieu. Elle s'était dite petite que si ce denier existait, il l'avait surement oublié et qu'un Dieu qui a des trous de mémoire, ça n'existe pas, conclusion à 9 ans, elle en avait déduit que Dieu n'existe pas.

Non, elle ne prie donc pas, elle supplie intérieurement la Machine de la contacter, de lui donner un signe, un indice pour retrouver Sameen.

" Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie " pense-t-elle encore une fois. Elle se le répète plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux comme un mantra qui le l'apaise pourtant pas.

Harold la rejoint d'un air morose. Root le sent venir et ouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. On dirait qu'il sort d'un enterrement. Or, bien qu'elle a conscience de sombrer peu à peu dans la folie d'un monde qu'elle comprend de moins en moins, Root est encore assez lucide pour se souvenir que l'on n'a pas retrouvé de corps, son corps. Elle lit dans ses yeux la résignation, et elle réalise qu'il n'a jamais cru possible que Sameen soit vivante, or elle, elle en est sûre. Enfin bon, pas à 100% sinon elle ne serait pas dans cet état-là. Sameen, sa Sameen est vivante, elle doit l'être. Ce monde n'a pas pu la lui prendre, elle aussi, ou alors est-elle maudite pour que tous les gens qu'elle a un tant soit peu aimé sur cette Terre lui soient enlevés ?

\- La Machine sait où est Shaw ! lui dit-elle enfin, ne supportant plus ce silence.

Harold continue néanmoins de se taire en observant le bitume du trottoir comme s'il lui trouvait subitement un charme fou. Root se tourne à nouveau vers la caméra de surveillance

\- Elle sait, Finch. Elle sait et elle ne me dit rien, crache alors Root.

Elle sent la colère monter. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, pleine et entière pour remplacer son désespoir et sa tristesse. Mais elle ne semble être apparue que pour les renforcer. Elle sent les larmes monter mais elle les retient, elle les retient depuis tant d'année maintenant. Elle sait qu'elle en est capable, qu'elle peut enfermer sa douleur à l'intérieur, mais elle n'a jamais su la faire taire. Elle hurle en elle, la dévorant de l'intérieur comme un rongeur affamé qui semble pendre un malin plaisir à la grignoter petit à petit pour la faire souffrir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse un jour par demander grâce et de supplier un clément achèvement.

Contre qui au juste est-elle en colère ? La réponse peut sembler simple, contre Samaritain bien sûr, cet immonde tas de ferraille, cette intelligence artificielle qui veut diriger le monde. Cet ennemi qui les traque depuis maintenant un an. Il veut détruire la Machine car elle seule a la capacité de l'arrêter dans sa montée au pouvoir et sa main mise sur le monde. Or, depuis que le gouvernement Américain a acheté les services de Décima pour utiliser Samaritain comme moyen de protéger la nation, la Machine, construite par Harold, a été gentiment remerciée et mise au rebut tandis que Samaritain a eu tout pouvoir. La Machine n'a cependant pas cessé de prévenir et de donner des numéros de personnes qui allaient se trouver dans de très mauvaises situations, des crimes prévus à l'avance et prémédités. Elle a continué, comme Harold le lui a appris, à observer, écouter, lire les messages et espionner afin d'assurer la sécurité. Elle ne donne qu'un numéro de sécurité social, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et c'est à eux, ses agents, d'enquêter pour savoir si la personne à qui appartient ce numéro social est une victime ou un criminel, et dans quel crime il est impliqué.

Depuis des années, Root sert la Machine. C'est elle la première qui a obéit à ses ordres sans discuter et c'est pour cela que de tous ses agents, Root est celle que la Machine préfère, allant jusqu'à en faire son interface analogique et ne discutant qu'avec elle. Sameen et Reese n'ont jamais été aussi dévoué qu'elle à la Machine, tout comme Harold, remettant en question ses choix et ses ordres. Root, elle, n'a jamais douté, alors pourquoi ne lui donne-t-elle pas une réponse aujourd'hui ? Elle la sert fidèlement alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

Elle se rend compte alors qu'elle est en colère contre elle, contre la Machine. Elle doit se reprendre. Non, elle ne peut pas être en colère contre la Machine, c'est elle qui a donné un sens à son existence. Elle lui a sauvé la vie alors qu'elle sombrait dans la noirceur de ce que peut devenir l'être humain égaré. Non, elle est en colère contre Samaritain et uniquement contre lui, tente-t-elle de se convaincre. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmure " Es-tu sûre ? ". Elle est en colère contre Reese qui aurait pu se sacrifier à la Bourse à la place de Sameen. Elle est en colère contre Finch qui reste planté là dans son silence d'autiste. C'est lui qui a construit la Machine et lui a donné des limites afin de ne pas avoir une puissance hors de contrôle qui pourrait gouverner le monde. Elle lui en veut car il a handicapé la seule qui pourrait lui dire où est Sameen. Elle sait au fond que Harold a eu raison d'handicaper la Machine, ou à l'heure actuelle, elle serait comme Samaritain. Une intelligence artificielle dépourvue de morale et remplie d'ambition pour diriger l'humanité et étant prête à tout pour affermir son pouvoir sur elle. Mais voilà, Root veut en vouloir à quelqu'un, pour ne pas avouer qu'elle s'en veut à elle-même.

\- Miss Groves, commence alors Finch, ne sachant pas très bien comment présenter les choses.

Il savait, avant même que John ne le lui dise au téléphone, qu'elle le prendrait mal.

\- Nous n'avions qu'une seule piste et ce fut un fiasco. Vous et John avez pris d'énormes risques, vous avez failli être découvert par Samaritain.

\- Vous avez renoncé depuis longtemps, Harold, pour vous c'est réglé, elle est morte, rugit Root.

\- Bien au contraire, je veux garder espoir mais cet espoir est trop douloureux. Pour notre sécurité, il faut accepter le fait que l'on ne connaitra peut-être jamais la vérité.

\- Mais il faut qu'on sache. En tout cas moi, je dois savoir si Sameen est vivante ou non. J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Pitié, ajoute Root en se tournant à nouveau face à la caméra.

Un téléphone public sonne alors au coin de la rue. Root se tourne vers Harold, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle sait que c'est la machine. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Elle se maudit intérieurement, bien sûr qu'elle va l'aider, elle l'a toujours aidée. Pourtant quelle cruelle déception, et quel profond sentiment d'injustice et de trahison lorsque la Machine ne lui fournit qu'un seul mot : STOP. Encore et encore, elle lâche le combiné du téléphone qui pend dans le vide et se met à vaciller. Finch la rattrape de justesse et attrape le combiné pour écouter à son tour. Elle n'a même pas vu qu'il l'a suivie. Dans sa course folle, elle n'était concentrée que sur le téléphone qui sonne. Il raccroche, un air grave et entendu sur le visage. Root s'est reprise et se tient droite, attendant sa prochaine phrase.

\- La Machine nous dit clairement d'arrêter nos recherches. On ne saura peut-être jamais ce qui s'est passé. Mais si l'on poursuit, nous pourrions tous nous épuiser dans cette quête.

Root le regarde avec un air de profond dégoût. Il recule incertain. Elle réalise qu'il a peur d'elle comme au premier jour où elle l'a enlevé.

\- Au revoir, Harold, se contente-t-elle alors de lui dire.

Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne. Il ne la suit pas, ne l'appelle pas, ne tente pas de la retenir et c'est tant mieux. Elle a besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir, de faire le point et surtout de désobéir, de lui désobéir à elle.

Elle a peur de l'avenir, elle n'est plus sûre de rien sauf d'une chose, elle ne va pas l'abandonner.

Elle a besoin de marcher et les rues de New York sont excellentes pour cela. On se perd dans la foule d'anonymes. Root les observe un instant et les envie. Elle envie ces personnes normales et ignorantes du monde dans lequel elles vivent. Elles se croient toutes en sécurité, rien n'est plus faux. Samaritain est là, les observe telles des fourmis au microscope. Root se demande brièvement ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait été quelqu'un de normal. Ses souvenirs la ramènent malgré elle dans son enfance. Elle s'arrête nette sur le trottoir bondé. Les gens l'évitent en râlant, mais elle n'en a que faire.

Non pas ça, pitié, supplie-t-elle intérieurement. Mais elle ne peut pas lutter éternellement contre son passé et elle se dit que c'est bien là qu'elle trouvera des réponses à son présent si sombre. Elle ferme les yeux, sentant les souvenirs affluer. Elle les laisse venir et reprend doucement sa marche dans New York sans vraiment regarder où elle va. Elle se souvient.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

6 ans.

Elle s'appelait Samantha Groves et elle était terrifiée. Son premier souvenir dans ce monde n'impliquait que de la terreur. Une petite fille si mignonne est recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce tandis que son beau-père ivre frappe et hurle sur sa mère, Katarina. Samantha ferme les yeux et se met les mains sur les oreilles en attendant que ça s'arrête, elle entend pourtant tout.

\- T'es qu'une bonne à rien, une traînée, une salope. Je pourrais te crever que même le diable ne voudrait pas de toi. Occupe-toi de ta bâtarde qui chiale.

Elle était née ici au fin fond du Texas dans une secte mormone près de Kermit. Les membres devaient obéissance et dévouement à Dieu qui parlait à travers son prophète Mac Kroven, chef de la communauté, intermédiaire de Dieu et sauveur spirituel à tous. Alors évidemment, quand sa mère Katarina était tombée enceinte hors des liens du mariage, elle avait été sévèrement punie. Il y avait un lieu spécial pour cela, pour réparer les fautes. Dans la grange rouge, les pêcheurs devaient subir leur châtiment et l'accepter en remerciant Dieu et le prophète pour leur clémence à vouloir racheter leurs âmes. S'ils survivaient à la correction, ils étaient pardonnés. Katarina avait failli mourir, Samantha le savait, mais elle avait survécu. Le prophète la maria à Henry Kylan, une brute et un alcoolique sans vergogne. En fait, sa punition avait continué avec ce terrible ordre de mariage. Kylan était un fou, et aucune femme ne lui avait été mariée. Il avait failli être banni mais on lui avait trouvé cette utilité pour punir Katarina et Samantha. Il devait accepter la femme et l'enfant.

Samantha s'était toujours sentie seule dans cet enfer. Sa mère l'aimait mais elle était faible et fragile. Son beau-père n'était qu'un bon à rien qui les maltraitait toutes les deux. Les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas, Samantha était l'enfant du pêché. Ils lui hurlaient " Brûlons la sorcière " et lui jetaient des pierres dès qu'ils la voyaient. La solitude avait vite été une fidèle et bien triste compagne.

Son existence dans ce sombre monde s'éclaircie un jour quand un couple et leur fille Hanna intégrèrent la communauté. Samantha les vit arriver. Hanna était descendue de la voiture et la première chose sur laquelle elle avait posé les yeux avait été Samantha. Une enfant aux cheveux sales et le visage tâché de terre, une petite fille recroquevillée dans son coin, le regard focalisé sur ses pieds et l'observant à la dérobée. Hanna lui avait souri et Samantha ouvrit grand la bouche en la regardant. Personne ne lui avait jamais souri comme ça, à part sa mère. Personne. Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un piège. Elle prit peur et s'enfuit en courant. Hanna la regarda mais ne lui a pas courue après. Le lendemain, Samantha était en haut de son arbre. C'était un beau pommier et son refuge, là où les autres ne la trouvaient pas. Un arbre sur lequel elle avait gravé son nom, pour qu'il y ait une preuve de son existence. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Hanna traversa la prairie, les hautes herbes lui frôlant les mains. Elle l'avait trouvée. Enfin. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu venir ici, elle détestait cet endroit les gens aussi. Mais elle, elle était différente.

\- Tu ne vas pas encore te sauver ? lui dit Hanna.

Samantha faillit tomber de son arbre. Elle la regarda, complètement apeurée puis se calma peu à peu. Hanna était seule et n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Elle avait encore ce gentil sourire.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

Voilà la seule phrase qui a franchi ses lèvres.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'être avec les autres et ils m'ont dit que je te trouverai cachée dans le près.

Samantha en resta muette de surprise, elle croyait sa cachette si sûre. Hanna ramassa une fleur et arracha une à une les pétales distraitement. Samantha l'observait, cette fille n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. D'abord elle était plus jolie, de beaux cheveux longs, bouclés, roux foncé.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air très gentils avec toi, poursuivit Hanna en balançant la tige de la fleur. Ils t'appellent la sorcière.

Furieuse, Samantha descendit de son arbre et se tînt droite en face d'elle.

\- Je m'appelle Samantha, répliqua-t-elle vivement, et je ne suis pas une sorcière.

\- Je sais, murmura Hanna. Moi, c'est Hanna. Tu me fais visiter cette joyeuse communauté ?

Samantha la regarda stupéfaite. Hanna se moquait de cet endroit, des autres, des règles, elle bafouait tout ainsi. C'était dangereux et interdit, on ne devait pas remettre en cause la loi de la sainte église. C'était un piège, non ? Elle voulait la tester, la piéger. Hanna ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme elle. Personne en dehors de sa mère, parce qu'elle était sa mère, ne pouvait s'intéresser à elle.

\- Pourquoi moi ? répliqua Samantha d'un air méfiant. Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis rien moi ici. Tu vas te faire mal voir si tu ne choisis pas les bonnes copines.

\- Je veux que ce soit toi, les autres sont bêtes, répliqua Hanna.

Samantha leva la tête et l'observa. Elle était sincère, Samantha savait souvent quand on lui mentait. Ça lui était d'ailleurs d'une grande aide ici. Elle lui sourit enfin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle souriait à quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. Quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait aimer, apprécier. Une … amie, non ? Elle décida de ne pas rater cette chance, de ne plus se poser de questions, elle verrait bien après tout. Elle lui prit la main et elles partirent ensemble.

9 ans

Elle et Hanna étaient à la bibliothèque de Kermit sur l'ordinateur. Elles n'avaient pas le droit bien sûr. Elles se sont sauvées de la communauté comme d'habitude. Avec Hanna, Samantha a pris de l'assurance. Et même si elles se sont déjà fait prendre une fois et punir à coups de bâton, elles y sont retournées. Kroven leur avait dit que les livres et les ordinateurs étaient des armes du diable et qu'il fallait rester en sécurité dans la communauté, le monde extérieur étant bien trop dangereux pour elles, une fille ayant devoir d'obéissance. Pourtant elles y étaient retournées. Elles avaient bien sûr peur des punitions si elles se faisaient prendre, mais elles avaient encore plus peur de rester enfermées avec ces monstres. Hanna et elle se moquaient bien de toutes ces règles stupides, elles ne croyaient plus au prophète et à ses paroles apocalyptiques, ni en Dieu, ni en quoique que ce soit d'autre. Elles voulaient s'enfuir toutes les deux de cet enfer, et la bibliothèque leur offrait un refuge.

Elles y apprirent tant de choses, à lire surtout. Et elles lurent. Tous les livres possibles pour en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde. Un monde qui n'avait rien d'apocalyptique, un monde magique et plein de promesses, un monde bien loin de Kermit. La bibliothèque, c'était chez elles, une autre planète pratiquement. Des livres s'entassant partout, c'était un vrai paradis. Le savoir, la connaissance. Voilà ce dont on les avait privées. Les laisser dans l'ignorance pour mieux les contrôler. Aucun enfant à Kermit n'avait eu d'éducation, aucun n'allait à l'école et personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Mais ce que Samantha préférait par-dessus tout à la bibliothèque, c'était les ordinateurs. Ça, ça avait été la découverte de sa vie, un objet quasi magique, voilà ce que c'était pour Samantha qui ne croyait plus ni aux miracles, ni en la magie. Elle était passionnée et très douée. C'est là qu'elle a appris seule les codes informatiques. Hanna préférait les livres, surtout ceux de géographie avec des images du monde.

Elles étaient venues des milliers de fois en cachette et restaient des heures. Pourtant il fallait toujours repartir. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. C'était le soir et il faisait noir. Elles se regardèrent et accélèrent le pas dans le champ qui passait derrière la clôture barbelée fermant leur triste prison. Elles étaient en retard et elles le savaient, elles allaient être punies si on les prenait.

Samantha rentra chez elle telle une petite souris. Elle avait à peine fermé la porte que son beau-père lui tomba dessus. Il avait bu ou pas. Qu'importe, il empestait toujours l'alcool. Il était furieux. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traîna de l'entrée au salon. Elle n'a pas crié ni pleuré. Elle refusait de lui donner ce plaisir. Mais là surtout, il lui faisait mal, bien plus que d'habitude. Il la projeta de toutes ses forces à travers le salon et elle atterrit violemment contre le mur. Sonnée, elle tomba à terre et n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il la frappa à coups de pied et de poing. Il lui hurla dessus pour savoir où elle était, ce qu'elle foutait et avec qui. Mais Samantha ne disait rien, elle était recroquevillée à terre et encaissait coups, insultes et hurlements. Elle attendait et se protégeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sa mère, attirée par les bruits, entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur Kylan. Elle lui hurla d'arrêter, qu'il allait la tuer. Alors il se retourna et la frappa à son tour encore et encore. Il lui claqua violemment la tête au sol. Puis il sortit de la pièce. Samantha s'était relevée pour s'approcher de sa mère au sol, cette dernière saignait un peu mais pas trop. Elle se releva et porta sa fille pour aller soigner ses blessures.

Le lendemain, Samantha rejoignit Hanna. Celle-ci quand elle vit son état, n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivée, elle savait que Kylan était un monstre qui la frappait. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de se parler. Kroven était là avec tous les membres de la communauté. Il expliqua qu'elles avaient gravement offensé Dieu et qu'elles devaient expier leurs fautes. Hanna trembla et ne comprit pas. Samantha, elle, avait bien compris. Elle se mit à hurler et à crier quand on les traîna jusqu'à la grange. Elles y sont restées 2 jours sans boire ni manger, enfermées dans des caisses en bois. Samantha a hurlé les premières heures puis elle s'est tue. Elle n'entendait rien, pas même Hanna, pourtant enfermée comme elle. C'était comme si on l'avait mise dans un cercueil vivante et cette constatation la rendait encore plus folle. Elle avait failli mourir, elle s'était presque laissé mourir avant qu'on ne la sorte de là. Mais on l'avait sortie de là. Juste pour lui apprendre la première claque de sa vie.

Sa mère n'allait pas bien, elle avait mal à la tête depuis ce fameux soir. Ça lui a pris deux longs jours pour mourir dans ses bras. Samantha en fut effondrée. On l'accusât, lui disant que sa mère avait été reprise par Dieu pour la punir. Elle s'en voulut. Sa mère l'avait toujours beaucoup aimée. Elle avait toujours essayé de donner quelques petites traces de normalité dans cette sombre existence. Elle lui lisait des histoires et lui chantait des berceuses le soir. Elle lui avait appris à cuisiner. Elle lui avait dit de toujours suivre ses talents et lui répétait souvent qu'elle pouvait tout faire si elle le désirait. Grâce à la bibliothèque, Samantha avait depuis peu mis un nom sur cette capacité à pouvoir apprendre tout si facilement et si rapidement : autodidacte. Avant qu'elle ne meure, Samantha était restée allongée sur le lit de sa mère agonisante. Cette dernière lui avait dit de ne pas rester là, elle lui avait fait promettre de s'enfuir et de suivre ses talents. Elle lui disait qu'elle s'en sortirait toujours, qu'elle était plus forte et plus courageuse qu'elle-même ne l'avait jamais été.

Samantha avait beaucoup pleuré et Hanna l'avait consolée. Malgré l'interdit, elles étaient retournées à la bibliothèque encore et encore. C'était leur seule chance.

12 ans

Elles avaient prévu de partir loin. En Californie. Samantha n'était pas sûre mais Hanna l'avait suppliée. Elle voulait voir l'océan comme sur les livres. Elles devaient partir le lendemain mais devaient retourner à Kermit pour voler de l'argent à leurs parents en prévision de leur fuite. Samantha avait compris en espionnant les gens normaux que l'argent était nécessaire. Les adultes en avaient, et dans leur secte, les hommes contrôlaient l'argent. Hanna avait vu son père en avoir et Root avait vu son beau-père en cacher. Mais ce soir-là, elles se sont fait attraper et punir à la grange dans les caisses pendant des jours. Quand on les a sorties, on aurait dit des cadavres. Blanches et maigres.

Kroven les a séparées, elles furent étroitement surveillées pendant des semaines. Puis la surveillance un peu relâchée, elles ont encore essayé de s'enfuir mais se sont toujours fait attraper et punir. Hanna a fini par tomber malade et ils l'ont laissé mourir dans cette saleté de caisse juste à côté de la sienne. Quand Samantha était sortie de son "cercueil", elle avait aperçu le corps de Hanna posé bien en évidence devant elle. Elle avait hurlé de rage et de douleur, pleuré, frappé et insulté. Kroven l'avait brûlée dans son dos avec des cigarettes pour la punir de son insolence. Mais elle lui avait tenu tête, lui riant au nez malgré la douleur. Elle n'avait plus peur ni de lui ni de personne, elle ne ressentait plus que de la haine. Elle lui avait dit que Dieu n'existait pas et que lui n'était qu'un fou, un menteur, et un meurtrier. Il l'avait frappée encore et encore, brûlée et même tailladée dans le dos avec un couteau jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était chez elle, dans sa chambre. On avait dû la traîner là. Elle s'était levée n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, s'enfuir ou mettre le feu à cette foutue baraque de cauchemars. Les deux options n'étant pas à exclure. Il semblait n'y avoir personne d'autre qu'elle dans la maison. Tout tournait, elle était mal et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Prudemment, elle avait traversé l'entrée quand elle le vit lui barrant la route. Son beau-père la regardait un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- Où tu vas, ma belle ? lui dit-il doucement dans un murmure sur un ton menaçant.

Elle en resta muette de peur. D'habitude, il hurlait et la frappait mais pas là. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose dérapait, elle ne connaissait pas les règles de ce nouveau jeu et elle avait peur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi … Ses yeux, réalisa Samantha. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas. La douce voix mentait mais pas les yeux, ils exprimaient la folie et un truc angoissant qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Tu sais que Kroven m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Personnellement, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en s'approchant enfin d'elle.

Elle recula malgré elle jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur dans un coin, piégée. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer calmement. Kylan l'avait attrapée par le bras et traînée jusqu'au canapé. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle et elle comprit ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle hurla et se débattit mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne cessa pourtant pas et ne lui fit pas le plaisir de pleurer. Quand il la lâcha enfin, elle fonça à la cuisine, et prit un couteau qu'elle brandit devant elle. Il la regarda et éclata de rire.

\- On sait tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas.

Il avait tort, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il s'avança d'un pas et la coinça encore une fois dans un coin. Elle s'y attendait, elle lui renvoya son sourire mauvais. Il la regarda, surpris et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle l'avait frappé dans l'entrejambe et lui avait planté le couteau profondément dans le cou quand il tomba à genoux devant elle.

Elle l'avait vu s'effondrer par terre dans la cuisine et s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Elle l'avait regardé, un sourire aux lèvres, pendant de longues minutes mourir.

Puis elle s'était enfuie et n'était jamais revenue.

14 ans

Elle a piraté une caméra de surveillance et regarde Kroven se faire descendre par les dealers. Elle avait cherché comment lui faire payer la mort de Hanna et toutes les souffrances qu'elles avaient endurées, et elle avait découvert son petit trafic. Il transportait de la drogue pour une petite bande de dealers depuis le Mexique. Puis il virait l'argent sur leur compte et empochait un pourcentage sur l'affaire. Une vraie fortune à long terme. Avec laquelle il achetait le silence des agents de police du comté sur ce qui se passait dans le monde de son enfance. Root avait piraté le compte et l'avait vidé. Elle savait que les dealers n'iraient pas chercher plus loin. Kroven était le seul à connaitre l'existence de ce compte avec eux. Ils s'étaient dit qu'il les avait doublés et avait piqué dans la caisse. Root avait regardé la scène, elle avait jubilé quand il s'était fait tabasser puis abattre. La vengeance d'une fille est surement l'arme la plus dangereuse au monde, avait-elle pensé en souriant.

Elle était ensuite repartie à Phoenix et y avait rencontré Vladi, un petit voyou et un hackeur qui piratait les distributeurs automatiques. Elle a cru que c'était le coup de foudre, un vrai conte de fée. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle était tombée enceinte. Il avait été très content quand elle lui avait appris, lui disant qu'il avait un dernier gros coup et qu'ils partiraient tous les deux très loin pour s'occuper de leur enfant. Elle rêvait tellement d'une vie normale qu'elle le crut.

Mais quand 8 mois plus tard dans un garage miteux, il lui avoua qu'il comptait vendre son bébé, elle refusa tout net. Il lui rit au nez, lui disant qu'elle croyait au Père Noël si elle pensait qu'ils allaient vraiment partir ensemble et former une belle, grande et heureuse famille, qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui dirait et qu'elle la fermerait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui et qu'elle avait suffisamment pour partir. Après tout, elle avait tout cet argent volé aux dealers.

\- Oh ! Tu veux parler de ton petit jackpot.

Elle en resta pétrifiée. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il la regarda en se fichant clairement d'elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien vu, je l'ai vidé il y a des semaines ton petit compte secret. Tu n'as plus rien. Si tu veux du fric, tu vendras ton môme.

Elle prit peur, encore prise au piège, encore trop naïve et trop confiante. Elle regarda la porte du garage et fonça droit dessus. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Je ne ferai jamais ça, lui hurla-t-elle terrifiée. Laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi partir.

Il la frappa au visage et au ventre. Elle tomba à terre et se recroquevilla tandis qu'il la frappait. Elle tentait de protéger son ventre avec ses bras, en vain. Il l'abandonna là.

Elle avait mal et s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu les eaux. Terrifiée, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle allait devoir accoucher seule dans cet endroit infâme.

Elle avait cru ne jamais y arriver, puis elle le vit, son fils. Elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas stupide, il était bleu et ne respirait pas.

Le garagiste qui la retrouva quelques heures plus tard dans une mare de sang, appela la police et une ambulance. Elle avait déjà tant souffert, et avait failli mourir. Les flics l'interrogèrent à l'hôpital mais elle n'avait rien dit et s'était enfuie dès qu'ils sortirent dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas où on avait emmené son enfant, elle n'avait pas pu le revoir une dernière fois pour lui dire adieu, elle n'avait même pas pu l'enterrer.

16 ans

Elle est à San Diego. En observant l'océan, elle se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pu sauver Hanna, elle aurait adoré ça. Sans argent, sans famille et sans diplôme, elle avait atterri sur le trottoir, shootée à la cocaïne, une fille perdue, à bout. Elle était intelligente et savait comment tout ça allait se finir et elle l'acceptait. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle acceptait son sort. Elle pensait mériter ce qui lui arrivait, elle était punie par le destin pour avoir causé la mort de Hanna, de sa mère, de son enfant. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver.

Si certains clients pouvaient être assez sympas, d'autres étaient clairement des brutes qui la prenaient pour un punching-ball. Elle se sentait souvent observée mais n'avait pas les idées suffisamment claires pour trop s'y attarder. Pourtant, elle apercevait souvent une femme rousse, mais dès qu'elle regardait plus attentivement, cette dernière disparaissait. Root laissa tomber.

Un jour, un client la fit monter dans sa voiture. Mais à peine assise sur le siège passager, elle avait senti une piqûre dans le cou par derrière. Elle avait tenté de résister, de se débattre mais ça n'avait servi à rien, elle était trop faible et elle avait fini par glisser dans l'inconscience.

Elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre douillette. On l'avait allongée dans un lit confortable, recouverte de nombreuses couvertures, mais elle frissonnait. Elle se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps elle avait perdu connaissance. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, ça devait faire au moins un jour, voire deux. Que lui avait-il fait ? Elle remarqua aussi que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait l'esprit clair et parvenait à formuler des pensées cohérentes sans être abrutie par la drogue. Elle s'assit et fut prise d'un vertige. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Une femme l'observait depuis un coin de la pièce d'un air calme et bienveillant. Elle lui sembla vaguement familière et Root avait mis quelques instants à se rendre compte que c'était la rouquine qui l'observait sur le trottoir de temps en temps. Elle regarda la porte puis à nouveau la femme, essayant de calculer si elle pourrait courir assez vite avant qu'elle ne l'attrape. Cette dernière l'observait toujours calmement et n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, Samantha. Je m'appelle Andrea, je suis une amie.

Root en resta interloquée, comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Cette dernière lui sourit, lisant dans ses pensées.

\- Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi, Samantha. Je sais d'où tu viens et comment tu en es arrivée là.

Elle se tût, s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Root ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Je sais que ça prendra du temps avant que tu ne refasses confiance. Les effets du manque ne vont pas durer, on t'a donné quelque chose pour ça, tu verras, ça ira mieux. Tu vas décrocher en douceur.

\- On ? demanda Root d'une voix rauque.

Andrea acquiesça en souriant.

\- Je travaille pour une organisation appelée Artov. Nous t'avons repérée il y a quelques années mais nous avons perdu ta trace après cela. Tu es douée pour disparaître, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil de connivence.

\- Vous m'avez repérée ? Cracha Root plus que méfiante. Quand ? Comment ?

\- Les dealers que tu as volés il y a deux ans, précisa simplement la rousse. Ils dirigeaient un des plus grands trafics de drogue du Texas, on voulait obtenir ce petit business. Tu nous as coupé l'herbe sous le pied en agissant avant nous. C'est comme ça que l'on t'a trouvée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? S'agita Root sans croire un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Laissez-moi partir.

Elle se dégagea du lit et se mit debout bien trop vite. Elle chancela et dût se tenir au mur pour rester debout. Elle respira à fond pour que ça passe.

\- Pour aller où ?

Andrea n'avait pas bougé, et était restée assise sur le lit à l'observer.

\- Tu n'en as pas assez de fuir tout le temps. Je t'offre une chance de repartir à zéro, de décrocher de cette vie. Je t'offre un travail, un but.

\- Pourquoi à moi ? Soupira Root sans parvenir à cacher son exaspération.

Elle ne la croyait pas.

\- Tu es douée. Très douée, murmura doucement Andrea.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, cracha Root en la foudroyant du regard.

La rousse assise sur le lit avait soutenu son regard, et c'est Root qui avait fini par rompre le contact visuel. Elle était trop épuisée pour jouer au petit jeu de la rouquine. Si elle voulait la baiser, elle n'avait qu'à y aller. Elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais si la rousse s'était donnée tant de mal pour l'emmener ici, c'est que ça faisait un moment qu'elle prévoyait son coup. Elle fantasmait sur elle alors même ainsi, elle la prendrait surement. Il y avait des tordus partout après tout, Root en avait fait l'amère expérience plusieurs fois dans sa vie. Même quand elle croyait avoir tout vu, la plupart des gens parvenait à la choquer encore un peu plus. Cette Andrea ne serait pas la première. Root avait rompu le contact visuel pour fermer les yeux, son vertige s'intensifiant. Elle se maintint au mur et se dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très désirable à cet instant précis.

Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle devrait être un peu plus sympa avec sa tordue de cliente si elle voulait tirer un bon prix de ce coup, quand elle sursauta vivement. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sortit tout aussi vite de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas entendu la rousse s'approcher d'elle.

\- Détrompe-toi, chuchota Andrea en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle dans un tendre câlin dont Root n'avait été gratifiée la dernière fois que par sa mère.

Ce souvenir la hérissa, personne n'avait le droit de lui faire ça, sa mère était morte et personne n'avait ce droit. Et surtout pas la rousse. Root tenta de se dégager mais Andrea la tenait fermement. Après quelques minutes de lutte, Root finit par s'abandonner à son étreinte. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle douceur. Elle ferma les yeux et replongea un instant dans le doux souvenir d'enfance, d'un moment avec sa mère la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Nous savons tout de toi, continua enfin Andrea quand elle la vit calmer dans ses bras. Comment tu as piégé Kroven par exemple. Je sais que tu es douée avec les ordinateurs et ça nous intéresse beaucoup. On t'apprendra à développer cette capacité. Mais tu dois aussi apprendre à te défendre. Tu as besoin de protection. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'ici tu es en sécurité.

Ici. Sécurité. Protection. Trois mots qui voulaient dire tant et plus rien depuis longtemps pour Root. Un doux rêve. C'était trop beau. Alors …

\- Non, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Andrea haussa un sourcil, elle avait pensé que la convaincre serait plus difficile.

\- Tu peux aussi retourner te défoncer sur le trottoir et continuer à bosser pour l'espèce de gros con qui te sert de mac. Tu préfères vraiment ça, ma belle ?

Root déglutit. Qui préférerait ça sérieusement ? Et pourquoi ne pas y croire un peu ? Il était temps, non ? D'arrêter les conneries et d'émerger dans le monde des vivants ?

\- C'est quoi ce travail ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que son actuel job de toute façon.

\- Tu acceptes ? Andrea se dégagea doucement et la regarda dans les yeux.

Root sourit enfin. Elle était rousse comme Hanna. Un signe ?

\- C'est Root, pas Samantha. Samantha est morte depuis longtemps.

Andrea lui sourit et lui prit la main.

Au cours des quatre années suivantes, elle avait été heureuse et travaillait pour Artov. C'était un groupe de criminels qui piratait et gagnait des millions en vendant leur service au plus offrant. Root était la plus douée. Andrea l'adorait. Root avait confiance en elle. Elle l'avait sauvée, sortie de la rue, rendue clean, plus qu'un toit et un travail, elle lui avait offert un refuge. Root se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait perfectionné ses capacités de piratage et avait appris à se servir d'une arme à feu et à se battre. A 20 ans, elle était une pirate hors norme et extrêmement douée, pleine de sarcasme et d'ironie. Andrea lui avait appris très facilement à se jouer de son monde, par son sourire et sa répartie pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'elle était belle et spéciale, et Root l'aimait comme une mère. Elle avait appris à tuer aussi facilement qu'à pirater pour leur compte. Elle était devenue une des leurs, la meilleure.

Elle rencontra Jimmy dans un cyber café alors qu'elle était en mission pour Artov. Elle devait pirater son système. Jimmy était un jeune informaticien qui avait monté sa boite, elle avait été chargée de voler les projets secrets d'une nouvelle application qu'il avait créée pour lancer son entreprise. Artov comptait la vendre au plus offrant. Root parvint à pirater son ordinateur à distance avec une incroyable facilité, mais il ne contenait pas ledit projet. Andrea la renvoya quelques heures plus tard à son bureau pour fouiller. Elle avait ordre de trouver ce programme, mais il n'était pas là non plus. Elle contacta Andrea et celle-ci lui dit que seul Jimmy devait savoir où il était et qu'elle devait amener Jimmy à lui faire confiance, quitte à le séduire pour cela. Root était réticente, son ancien boulot ne lui manqua pas spécialement, mais elle accepta. Après tout, Andrea ne voulait que son bien et c'était son travail. Sauf que ce que Root n'avait pas prévu au cours des mois qui suivirent, c'était de tomber amoureuse de Jimmy. Elle développa une grande affection pour le jeune homme. Root essaya de se mentir à elle-même. Elle restait méfiante des hommes, mais Jimmy était différent.

Andrea aussi sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Root lui échappait et se rapprochait trop de sa cible. Elle la mit en garde plusieurs fois mais Root niait toute implication émotionnelle, lui assurant qu'elle poursuivait sa mission. Rien n'était plus faux et elle le savait. Jimmy était gentil, attentionné. Elle s'en voulait de lui mentir. Root ne voulait plus lui faire de mal, elle savait que voler ce programme reviendrait à le ruiner et à fermer sa société.

Un soir, il la demanda en mariage. Root eut peur mais le regarda et ne vit que de l'amour et de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Elle accepta, elle voulait arrêter tout ça et partir avec lui.

Deux jours plus tard, elle le retrouvait mort, pendu dans leur salon. Elle hurla et tomba en larme au sol. Andrea entra dans la pièce. Root se tourna vers elle et sut tout de suite.

\- C'est toi !

\- Tu croyais vraiment après tout ce que l'on a fait pour toi qu'on te laisserait partir aussi facilement. Tu nous es redevable, Root. Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas t'attacher. Regarde ce que tu m'as obligée à faire pour rattraper tes conneries.

Root se leva. Elle regarda Andrea avec une haine féroce. La trahison encore, on avait encore une fois bafoué sa confiance. Elle attrapa son arme et la pointa sur Andrea.

\- Je vais te crever.

Et elle lui tira dans la poitrine. Elle s'enfuit sachant que le remue-ménage attirerait très vite la police. Et disparut.

21 ans

Elle est une tueuse à gage et une hackeuse de légende. Elle est très réputée et gagne des millions à exécuter ses cibles. Elle s'était occupée de Artov et avait vendu toute l'organisation à la CIA. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien désormais de tuer. Elle était persuadée que tous les êtres humains étaient des mauvais codes avec lesquels elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire. Elle sentait pourtant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, un but. Elle se sentait si seule, mais elle savait aussi que s'attacher était dangereux pour elle. Et pourquoi chercher à être normale quand on est comme elle ? Elle ne veut plus être normale, elle ne veut plus être comme eux. L'humanité l'avait déçue depuis longtemps et elle cherchait autre chose. Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion pour autant, se disant qu'elle ne le trouverait jamais.

26 ans

Jusqu'au jour où quelques années plus tard à New York, une entité déjoua ses plans avant qu'elle ne les mette à exécution. Elle comprit alors que le gouvernement l'avait trouvée et mise en place : la Machine. Ce système capable de prévenir les actes criminels, les attentats pour protéger ces chers petits citoyens terrorisés. Elle avait dû mettre au point un plan. Elle se fit passer pour une psychiatre Caroline Turing et mit un contrat sur sa tête pour faire sortir du bois le génie qui avait créé Dieu : Harold Finch.

Elle pointa une arme sur lui et l'enleva pour savoir où se trouvait la Machine. Elle ne lui a jamais voulu de mal, elle a énormément de respect pour lui, pour son génie, sa création. La Machine est le but qu'il lui manquait, une entité créée qui n'a rien d'un mauvais code, un code parfait contrairement aux humains si défaillants.

Reese est pourtant venu sauver Harold et son plan est tombé à l'eau. Mais elle a continué pendant des mois à chercher où le gouvernement cachait la Machine.

C'est ainsi qu'elle a rencontré Sameen, un agent de l'ISA qui travaillait alors à cette époque pour le gouvernement sur les numéros pertinents donnés par la Machine : elle traquait et tuait les terroristes. Elle et son coéquipier ont posé trop de questions sur un certain contact, Aquino qui avait construit un entrepôt pour la Machine. Le gouvernement avait décidé de les éliminer. Root avait lu le dossier de Sameen et elle avait adoré ce qu'elle y avait trouvé : une sociopathe et un excellent agent, une femme de caractère comme elle. Quand elle lui avait mis la main dessus, ça avait été très chaud et super excitant. Elle l'avait menacée avec un fer à repasser pour savoir où se trouvait Aquino, mais Shaw lui répondit extrêmement calmement qu'elle adorait ce genre de chose. Root en fut estomaquée et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en lui rétorquant qu'elle aussi elle en raffolait. Mais la discussion avait tourné court et elle avait dû s'enfuir tandis que la CIA avait débarqué à l'hôtel à la recherche de Shaw pour l'achever.

Root ne s'était pas inquiété pour elle, elle avait vu Reese entrer dans l'hôtel.

La deuxième fois qu'elle rencontra Shaw, elle qualifia ça de leur premier baiser. Sameen lui tira dans l'épaule. Mais cette rencontre n'eut rien d'aussi passionnante que la première pour Root. Harold lui avait menti, il l'avait piégée en la menant dans un hangar vide où aurait dû se trouver le Machine. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui, elle s'était encore fait manipuler. Elle avait senti la colère monter, et elle atteint son paroxysme quand Harold l'appela Samantha.

Elle avait alors explosé comme une bombe. Samantha n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Elle pointa son arme sur lui.

\- Je m'appelle Root, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Sameen et Reese étaient alors entrés et Sameen l'avait abattue. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle se sentait comme dans un état second. Ils ne l'avaient pourtant pas abandonnée là à son triste sort, aux mains des agents gouvernementaux qui débarquaient à leur recherche dans le bâtiment. Ils l'avaient enfermée à l'asile quelques heures plus tard.

Mais c'était là que tout avait changé. Alors qu'à ce moment, elle était persuadée que la seule chose de bien pouvant lui arriver était la mort, la Machine l'avait contactée et en avait fait son interface analogique. Elle l'aida même à s'enfuir de l'asile, et ne cessa plus de lui parler, lui indiquant où elle devait se rendre et ce qu'elle devait y faire. Root n'avait jamais douté d'elle et lui faisait entièrement confiance. La Machine savait la récompenser de cette fidélité, et toutes les deux étaient devenues une équipe de choc.

La troisième fois qu'elle rencontra Sameen quelques mois plus tard, Root l'avait tasée, droguée et attachée au volant d'une voiture en attendant son réveil. Elle lui avait alors expliqué que la Machine leur confiait une mission et qu'elle avait été obligée de faire cela pour être sûre qu'elle l'écoute jusqu'au bout. Sameen avait accepté la mission à contrecœur mais s'était bien entendu vengée en l'assommant à la fin. Root s'était réveillée dans une cage de Faraday à la bibliothèque, coupée de la Machine. Elle avait ainsi découvert que c'était là que Finch Reese et Shaw avaient installé leur quartier général pour s'occuper clandestinement des numéros non pertinents fournis par la Machine. Elle avait toujours aimé les bibliothèques, ce lieu serein, calme, empli de savoir. C'était une bibliothèque qui l'avait sauvée d'une certaine manière, là que tout avait démarré, là que Root était née en parallèle de sa passion pour les ordinateurs.

Elle avait prévenu Harold de la laisser sortir, que quelque chose de grave, Samaritain, allait arriver et qu'il allait à l'encontre de la volonté de la Machine en la retenant prisonnière. Il lui avait alors fait prendre conscience que si elle était là, c'est que la Machine l'avait surement voulu.

Root réfléchit à cette hypothèse et en conclut qu'il avait raison. Elle sut pourquoi quelques semaines plus tard. Elle était toujours malade et Sameen avait fini par accepter le fait qu'elle ne simulait pas. Elle l'avait examinée en silence et lui avait alors annoncé de but en blanc qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait alors pour une fois pu voir une Root interdite et au pied du mur. Elle regardait Sameen la bouche grande ouverte, une expression de stupeur dans les yeux, et n'avait trouvé aucune phase taquine emplie de sarcasmes à lui sortir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses 14 ans à Phoenix et la panique l'emporta sur la stupéfaction alors qu'elle détourna son regard de la petite brune. Elle avait compris que la Machine était au courant, bien avant eux tous et avait mis son interface à l'abri des missions trop dangereuses vu son état. Elle l'avait fait enfermer pour la protéger d'elle-même. Elle la connaissait décidément très bien, pensa Root. Elle savait qu'elle n'entendrait pas raison.

Sameen continuait d'observer Root mais celle-ci poursuivait le cours de ses pensées : Que faire maintenant ? Le garder ? Quel genre de mère pourrait-elle faire ? Elle connaissait le père, elle l'avait séduit et mis dans son lit afin d'obtenir des informations pouvant aider la Machine à stopper Samaritain avant sa mise en service. L'homme travaillait en fait pour Greer, le patron de Decima, qui cherchait à mettre Samaritain en ligne. Quand il avait réalisé qui elle était au matin, il avait tenté de la tuer et elle l'avait abattu.

Elle se tourna vers Sameen qui continuait de l'observer.

\- Ton téléphone, s'il te plait.

\- Même pas en rêve, dit Shaw en se levant.

Root se leva à son tour.

\- Très bien, alors sors et appelle-la, toi, lui cria Root exaspérée.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Je dois lui parler.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est important.

Sameen la regarda, soupira, sortit de la cage de Faraday et activa son téléphone qui aussitôt sonna. La petite brune secoua la tête de dépit. Elle n'allait pas aller à l'encontre des volontés de la Machine après tout ? En fait, elle n'en avait rien à foutre, elle aurait pu ignorer cet appel. Mais sa curiosité sur le lien étrange entre Root et la Machine l'emporta. Elle décrocha et mit le haut-parleur tandis que John et Harold, alertés par les cris de Root approchaient pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Non, paniqua Harold, mademoiselle Shaw, ne faites pas ça.

Sameen recula en le regardant.

\- C'est bon, Harold, je gère.

Root ne s'occupait pas d'eux et avait commencé à lui parler à elle.

\- Tu m'entends? Tu savais, pas vrai ? Accusa-t-elle avec colère en faisant les cent pas. C'est pour ça que je suis là ?

\- _Interface analogique en sécurité. Nécessité de repos pour son bien et celui du bébé._

Et elle raccrocha.

\- Le bébé ? murmura Harold.

Il se tourna vers Shaw qui acquiesça en silence.

Root continuait à faire les cent pas dans sa cage. Tout ça tombait vraiment très mal. Samaritain arrivait et elle devait être prête pour l'endiguer. Un bébé n'avait pas sa place dans une guerre. Elle secoua la tête, furieuse.

\- Mademoiselle Groves, murmura Finch, euh, je…

Root se tourna vers lui, un air calme sur le visage, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient toujours là à l'observer.

\- Reposez-vous, tout va bien se passer, murmura simplement Finch.

Root leur tourna le dos et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Elle n'en voulait pas à la Machine de l'avoir trahie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était pour son bien. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longtemps pour savoir qu'elle voulait garder son enfant. Elle voulait au moins faire quelque chose de bien sur cette Terre. Elle avait souffert de la perte de son fils à Phoenix. Ça l'avait détruite et amenée à devenir un monstre de sang-froid, tuant aussi facilement que l'on respire.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, elle prit soin de se reposer comme le lui avait ordonné la Machine. Ses geôliers se montraient particulièrement sympathiques et empathiques à son égard et elle développa un certain attachement pour eux et surtout pour Shaw qu'elle a alors commencé à draguer sans vergogne. Cette dernière, en tant que sociopathe aguerrie, niait toute complicité entre elles. Elle se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel quand Root lui sortait des phrases du genre "J'adore quand tu joues au docteur." alors que Sameen l'examinait.

Shaw avait remarqué les traces de brûlures et les cicatrices dans son dos, mais ne lui posait jamais de question. Root surprit pourtant un jour son regard.

\- Tu te demandes qui m'en veut plus que toi pour m'avoir fait ça.

\- Donne-moi son nom que je lui envoie des chocolats.

\- Plutôt une couronne funéraire alors, mon cœur. Il s'appelait Mac Kroven et c'était le chef de la secte dans laquelle j'ai grandi.

Sameen se mura dans le silence. Root continuait de la regarder et lui raconta succinctement sa triste enfance, les punitions, Hanna, sa mère, son beau-père, sa fuite, comment elle s'était vengée de Kroven. Elle n'en avait pas parlé depuis des années, depuis Artov. Shaw écouta en silence. Root n'en revenait pas que ce soit à elle qu'elle fasse des confidences. Mais Shaw écoutait. Quand Root eut fini, elle lui avoua qu'elle savait d'où elle venait, et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas comme ça. Elle avait fait des recherches sur son enfance. Elle savait qu'elle était née dans cette secte mais personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle avait compris que Root était une survivante et elle se mit, malgré elle, à l'apprécier.

Elle venait souvent la voir dans sa cage, prétextant un examen pour son bébé, une prise de tension. Root n'était pas dupe mais ne disait jamais rien. Elle ne voulait pas faire reculer Sameen qui nierait tout en bloc. Cette dernière lui avoua qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur elle alors qu'elle la traquait et Root en avait été extrêmement flattée. Elle avait découvert son travail pour Artov. Root lui raconta comment Andrea l'avait trahie à son tour et comment elle s'était vengée de chaque membre du groupe pour la mort de Jimmy. Sameen la regardait en silence. Elle comprenait pourquoi Root avait fini par considérer tous les êtres humains comme des mauvais codes. Elle avait grandi dans une folie absurde et avait été abandonnée de tous ceux en qui elle avait eu le malheur d'accorder sa confiance. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit toujours en vie, et encore plus incroyable qu'elle ne soit pas plus dingue. N'importe qui d'autre ne se serait pas remis de telles épreuves et elle devait bien admettre que Root était une dur à cuire, une battante.

\- Pourquoi tu gardes le bébé ?

La question lui avait échappé. Root la regarda d'un air calme. La question se posait en effet.

\- Je voudrais faire quelque chose de bien, juste une chose de bien dans ma vie, juste une belle chose. Et qui sait, ça me rendra peut-être meilleure. Je pourrais te faire moins peur, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

\- Parce que tu crois que les gens comme toi et moi peuvent changer et devenir meilleur? répliqua Shaw d'un ton dubitatif, ignorant la dernière phrase.

\- Pas toi, mon cœur ? Alors pourquoi tu es là à travailler pour Finch avec Reese, à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Non, attends, j'ai une meilleure question, pourquoi tu es là à veiller sur moi et mon bébé ?

\- Parce que Finch me l'a demandé. Ne crois pas que je me soucie de tout ça. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Oh, alors pourquoi me surveiller si attentivement ? A moins qu'il n'y ait une autre bonne raison qui te pousse à rester ici avec moi ? Hum, alors, Sameen, quelle est la véritable raison de ta présence ici ?

Root était trop proche, elle prenait un malin plaisir à déstabiliser Shaw, la pousser dans ses retranchements en la draguant honteusement. Sameen ne recula cependant pas et l'observait en silence. C'est ce qui plaisait tant à Root dans ces situations, le rapport de force silencieux entre elles, mais c'était Root qui avait toujours le dernier mot.

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase d'un sourire appréciateur tout en observant Sameen d'un œil expert ce qui avait énervé cette dernière au plus haut point. Elle semblait prête à lui mettre à nouveau son poing dans la figure pour l'assommer quand Reese était apparu à la porte de la cage et avait toussé pour signaler sa présence aux deux femmes, et avait annoncé à Shaw qu'ils avaient un nouveau numéro. Cette dernière, furieuse, était sortie en trombe de la pièce. Elle était néanmoins repassée le lendemain et les jours suivants, et le jeu de Root avait recommencé de plus belle.

Sameen lui apportait souvent ses repas, en tant qu'ancien médecin, elle s'assurait qu'ils soient équilibrés. Elle restait aussi parfois avec Root, prétextant la surveiller sur ordre de Finch. Root lui lançait alors son plus grand sourire, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Une relation étrange avait alors commencé à se nouer entre les deux femmes. Root trouvait Shaw fascinante, et cette dernière en tant que sociopathe, lui répétait souvent qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments et que c'était tant mieux car elle ne s'embarrassait pas de relation et d'attachement pour quiconque, ce qui lui évitait bien des ennuis. Mais elle avait été surprise que Root lui donne raison sur ce point, là où toute sa vie, les gens ne lui avaient fait que des reproches, la considérant comme un monstre. Mais Root savait aussi que sans relation, on ne pouvait pas être comblé dans la vie. Elle avait tant souffert de la solitude. Elle avait compris qu'avec Sameen, les choses pourraient être simples et différentes. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de manières et allait toujours droit au but avec Root.

Root entretenait souvent la conversation quand elle était avec elle et ne s'offusquait pas des silences de Sameen. Cette dernière dût bien avouer que sur ce point, Root était agréable. D'habitude, les personnes qui la côtoyaient, prenaient ses silences pour du mépris et de l'indifférence, mais pas Root. Elle avait compris comment fonctionnait Sameen, que cette dernière n'était juste pas à l'aise dans ces situations, et elle ne la forçait jamais à s'y intégrer si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien, de ses goûts en matière de cuisine à New York (elles avaient d'ailleurs eu une conversation très animée sur les meilleurs restaurants de la ville), de la musique sur laquelle elle adorait danser en chaussette le soir pour se détendre. Sameen l'écoutait en silence. Elle lui apporta un jour un lecteur de musique avec une pile de CD. Root en fut très touchée, et Sameen lui répliqua simplement mais vivement que ça traînait dans les affaires de son père et qu'elle voulait juste s'en débarrasser. Root lui avait promis d'en prendre soin. Elle savait que le père de Sameen était un sujet sensible, elle l'aimait beaucoup et avait été très affectée par sa mort dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 9 ans. Il était mort sous ses yeux, et plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil après cela. Root avait compris que Sameen s'était détachée des gens et refusait toute relation par auto-défense, plus que par réel syndrome d'axe II de la personnalité. Elle avait des émotions, là quelque part, elle les avait juste enfouies, mises en sourdine. Root ne perdait pas espoir de parvenir à les faire s'exprimer à nouveau un jour.

Plus le terme de sa grossesse approchait, plus Root se mit à paniquer. Elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels son bébé mourait à la naissance, et se réveillait en sueur, à tel point qu'Harold, inquiet, ordonna à Shaw de dormir à la bibliothèque pour veiller sur elle. Ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce.

Un soir, après un cauchemar particulièrement horrible, Root se réveilla en larmes. Shaw n'était pas très douée pour ça, et elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Heureusement, Root se calma vite. Sameen ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Elle avait fait des recherches sur son passé et était au courant de l'horrible enfance qu'elle avait eue, complétée par ce que Root lui en avait avoué. Mais il n'y avait rien qui pourrait expliquer de telles terreurs nocturnes. Elle s'assit près d'elle.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu vas cracher le morceau.

Root resta silencieuse un bon moment puis sans la regarder, elle lui avoua qu'elle avait perdu un enfant à 14 ans. Sameen ne dit rien, elle savait au son de sa voix que Root n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Andrea en qui elle avait toute confiance.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me clamser entre les mains, toi ou ton mioche, alors arrête de t'inquiéter et dors.

Elle était restée toutes les nuits suivantes avec elle et la serrait dans ses bras pour la calmer quand elle se réveillait en sursaut. Sameen avait fini par s'allonger près d'elle et les cauchemars étaient peu à peu partis. Une réelle affection unissait les deux femmes. Même si Sameen restait en apparence hermétique aux suggestions et aux remarques taquines de Root, cette dernière savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ses gestes étant beaucoup plus explicites que ses paroles, même s'ils étaient souvent maladroits et gênés.

La journée, quand elle n'avait pas de numéro, Sameen restait avec Root et elles jouaient aux cartes.

\- Tu ne veux plus me quitter, mon cœur ? lui avait lancé Root.

\- Ordre de Harold, je dois te surveiller, répliquait simplement Shaw.

Root souriait à son mensonge, il y avait déjà une caméra dans la pièce pour cela, reliée directement aux ordinateurs de Harold.

Root lui racontait les plus grands coups et chantages qu'elle avait montés en tant que tueuse à gage et Shaw, quelques-unes de ses missions pour l'ISA. Reese se joignait même parfois à elles pour une partie de poker. Quand Reese repartait, il ne fermait plus la porte à clé, ce que Root prit pour un immense progrès. Sameen avait surpris son regard et lui avait rétorqué que Reese savait qu'elle pouvait parfaitement la gérer, surtout dans son état. Balou venait aussi la voir et Root et Sameen s'amusaient à lui lancer sa balle dans la bibliothèque, faisant un raffut du diable, ce qui exaspérait Finch. Root surprit un véritable élan d'amour de la part de Shaw pour le chien et elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle y assistait. Si un chien avait réussi à faire tomber ses solides défenses pour se faire une place dans son cœur, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle-même n'y parvienne pas un jour.

Finch avait autorisé Root à se balader dans la bibliothèque pour qu'elle puisse choisir ses livres, mais toujours sous la garde vigilante de Sameen. Elle ne devait pas avoir accès à un téléphone pour communiquer avec la Machine et Sameen devait y veiller.

\- Vous avez peur que je m'enfuis, Harold, se moqua un jour Root. Je suis à peine capable de marcher alors m'enfuir en courant. Sans compter que ce serait un grave manque de reconnaissance envers l'hôtel et la qualité du service. De plus, je n'oserai pas faire une telle chose, surtout à Sameen, ça lui briserait le cœur.

Shaw avait levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré mais s'était abstenue de tout commentaire.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw vous accompagne pour veiller à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien, répliqua Harold. Dans votre état, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Cependant, le téléphone de Shaw sonna et elle décrocha.

\- Désolée, Harold, vous allez devoir trouver une autre baby-sitter car Reese a besoin de mon aide pour le nouveau numéro et elle sortit.

Harold accepta alors de laisser sortir Root seule et la laissa se balader dans les rayons où il pouvait garder un œil sur elle. Il la surprit à prendre des livres de couture.

Quelques jours plus tard, il lui offrit des aiguilles et des pelotes de laine de toutes les couleurs. Root en fut très touchée et s'attela à tricoter. Sameen était passée le soir et avait alors éclaté de rire en entrant dans la cage.

\- Ça y est, une vraie mère poule.

\- Qui te dit que c'est pour lui, murmura Root avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle lui tendit une écharpe verte qu'elle avait tricotée pour elle. Sameen soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle l'examina, dîna avec elle, puis elles allèrent se coucher. Mais le lendemain en repartant, elle prit l'écharpe sans un mot.

\- Elle te plait alors ? demanda Root le soir venu quand Shaw revint de sa journée. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à mes cadeaux.

\- Il fait froid dehors, simple esprit pratique, répliqua Shaw.

Sameen était de plus en plus réceptive au badinage de Root. Cette dernière le savait et en jouait. Elle savait que Shaw ne lui manifestait pas de l'attention par obligation de Finch, ou par pitié au vu de son passé, mais bien parce qu'elle l'appréciait en tant que personne, qu'elle lui reconnaissait des qualités. De son côté, Root devait bien avouer aussi que c'était agréable d'avoir des personnes sur qui compter. Ils prenaient tous soin les uns des autres mais aussi d'elle à leur manière alors que rien ne les y obligeait. Ils avaient peu à peu cessé de la voir comme un électron libre et dangereux, et ils l'appréciaient. La prudence restait tout de même de mise au départ, aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre.

D'une part Finch, que Root de par son lien avec la Machine et de par sa capacité à tuer et à infiltrer tout système aussi bien informatique qu'humain avec une relative facilité, effrayait. John la considérait comme instable et Sameen comme complètement tarée mais ils la reconnaissaient aussi comme une femme courageuse.

Et Root d'autre part, qui s'était trop souvent fait trahir au cours de sa vie, mais qui s'abandonna peu à peu et de plus en plus facilement à la confiance sans pouvoir rien y faire, touchée par les attentions qu'ils lui portaient. Contrairement à Andrea qui n'avait vu en elle qu'un génie informatique qui pouvait lui être utile, et une gamine perdue qu'elle avait pu facilement manipuler, Finch, Reese et Shaw ne semblaient rien attendre d'elle. Ils étaient là pour elle et développaient eux aussi, peu à peu, un attachement à son égard, la reconnaissant comme quelqu'un que la vie n'avait pas gâté mais qui pouvait changer et qui semblait vouloir y parvenir.

Tout dans leurs attitudes démontrait ce sentiment, avec un petit quelque chose de plus chez Sameen. Mais cette dernière n'était pas prête à le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas grave, Root serait patiente, Shaw la fascinait et représentait un incroyable défi.

Elle perdit les eaux dans la matinée du 16 février. Sameen n'était pas là, elle était partie sur une mission avec Reese pour un numéro et Finch était sorti promener Balou.

Elle commença à paniquer. Elle était encore une fois seule pour affronter cette épreuve. Elle avait peur, sachant comment ça s'était passé la première fois. Sauf que là, elle n'était plus une gamine terrifiée de 14 ans. Elle était plus forte et elle tenta de se rassurer. Elle n'était pas dans un garage sordide, Finch allait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre et appeler Sameen.

"Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. " se répéta-t-elle encore et encore en caressant son ventre rond.

Finch était revenu quelques minutes plus tard et avait immédiatement appelé Shaw. Cette dernière avait foncé à la bibliothèque. Root respirait avec difficulté. Debout, les mains crispées sur les bords de la table, elle semblait souffrir beaucoup. Sameen l'obligea à s'allonger et l'examina en silence. Root ne put s'empêcher de paniquer, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Sameen, je ne veux pas le perdre, s'il-te-plait, supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Shaw l'avait rassurée en douceur, lui affirmant que tout allait bien se passer et que ce serait bientôt fini.

Au moment où elle l'avait vue, elle avait su qu'elle allait l'aimer. Elle l'appela Louisa. Elle ne savait pas quel genre de mère elle serait mais elle savait qu'elle allait l'aimer et tout faire pour la rendre heureuse dans ce monde de fous qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sameen l'a lui mis dans les bras et observa une Root émue aux larmes.

\- Elle est magnifique, murmura Root.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle se reposa avec sa fille dans la bibliothèque, tout à son bonheur. Ils lui offrirent de nombreux cadeaux, des peluches, un berceau, des jouets, et même un mobile musical au-dessus du berceau qui exaspérait Sameen. Cette dernière avait continué à passer ces nuits dans la cage de Faraday et quand Root le lui fit remarquer, elle lui répliqua simplement qu'en tant que médecin, elle devait garder un œil sur le bébé par souci professionnel. Louisa se portait pourtant le mieux du monde. Les nuits ne furent cependant pas de tout repos. Root lui chantait alors la berceuse " Lettre à Elise " comme le faisait sa mère avec elle petite, et cela calmait l'enfant comme par magie.

Elle avait transformé sa cage en un véritable nid douillet. Sameen l'avait aidée à déplacer les étagères et les meubles, puis Root avait obtenu de la peinture pour refaire les murs de la pièce en bleu pastel. Sameen lui avait alors ironiquement fait remarquer qu'il ne manquait plus que les petits anges. Elle l'avait pourtant aidée et en deux jours, la chambre fut méconnaissable.

Une semaine plus tard, Root avait trouvé le moyen de sortir de sa cage de Faraday et était partie avec sa fille. Sameen, Reese et Finch la cherchèrent partout via les caméras dans la ville, quand au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils l'entendirent parler au fond d'un rayon dans la bibliothèque où ils se précipitèrent. Ils la virent poussant un chariot de livres et observant les étagères à la recherche d'un bouquin. Elle leur tournait le dos et ne les avait pas vus, ni entendus arriver, tandis qu'elle parlait au bébé, allongée au milieu des livres sur le chariot et qui la regardaient les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, des contes de Grimm ou de Perrault ? Ouais tu as raison de Perrault, je préfère aussi. Un petit traité de philosophie de Kant pour maman et un roman de Dickens. Voilà, on a tout, je crois, ma princesse. On va retourner dans notre suite privée.

Elle s'était retournée et avait été surprise de les voir là, à l'observer d'un air stupéfait. Comment avait-elle pu sortir ? Mais surtout, ce qui les stupéfia le plus, c'était cette douceur dans sa voix, pas de folie furieuse, juste une mère et son enfant.

Root se reprit et leur sourit.

\- C'est gentil pour l'escorte, Harold, mais Lou et moi, on aurait retrouvé le chemin toute seules, vous savez.

\- On a cru que tu étais partie, dit Sameen.

\- Oh, Sameen, pas sans te dire tendrement au revoir.

Sameen leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons tandis que Root affichait un sourire immense.

Ils ne l'ont plus enfermée dans sa cage après cela et ont commencé à lui faire confiance. Elle est restée à la bibliothèque à attendre que la Machine la contacte, à profiter de son bébé, et à participer aux enquêtes sur les numéros non pertinents à distance. Finch l'autorisant à s'approcher de ses précieux ordinateurs, une marque de respect et de confiance immense à son égard, mais les missions de terrain lui manquaient. Finch finit un jour par céder et lui offrit un téléphone. Elle attendit 3 jours puis la Machine la contacta pour une mission de terrain, un peu trop tôt au goût de Finch. Mais Root revenait toujours à la bibliothèque qu'elle considérait comme chez elle désormais. Ils avaient fini par tous lui faire entièrement confiance, suivant même ses directives données par la Machine lors de missions. Une réelle harmonie s'était installée au fil des mois, ses capacités et son aide furent jugées précieuses au cours des missions.

L'une d'entre elles avait particulièrement failli mal tourner pour la jeune maman. Voulant sauver Finch et Shaw de son ancienne patronne Control, cette dernière l'avait attrapée. Elle avait compris que Root était l'interface de la Machine, et l'avait torturée pour qu'elle révèle son emplacement. Elle n'avait pas été déçue. Root avait bien résisté pendant des heures, lui riant même au nez. Elle qui avait tant encaissé dans sa vie, elle trouvait cette pauvre bureaucrate ridicule et idiote, elle qui croyait lui faire peur avec ses seringues de barbiturique et d'amphétamine.

Control s'occupait des numéros pertinents fournis par la Machine et voulait contrôler celle-ci. Elle avait alors expliqué à Root comment se pratique une stapédectomie. Elle lui avait expliqué comment elle allait couper le signal entre elle et la Machine. Root avait senti une pointe d'adrénaline monter en elle mais elle n'avait rien dit, même quand Control lui avait charcuté l'oreille. Elle se rappelait ce que Sameen lui avait dit un jour, qu'à l'ISA, on l'avait formée à résister à la torture en s'enfermant dans sa tête dans un endroit en sécurité. Root lui avait alors demandé si elle faisait partie de son endroit sûr, mais Sameen ne lui avait pas répondu. Root se concentra alors, elle s'imagina dans sa chambre, à la bibliothèque, donnant un biberon à sa fille dans ses bras et débattant avec Sameen sur le meilleur restaurant de New York comme elles aimaient le faire souvent. S'enfermer dans sa tête n'était cependant pas chose aisée, et Root y parvint plus ou moins. Elle se figea et se concentra sur un son que seule une de ses oreilles pouvait maintenant entendre, une vibration légère : du morse. La Machine lui indiqua, via le téléphone de Control posé sur la table devant elle, que cette dernière avait un couteau dans sa veste. Elle parvint à l'attraper alors qu'elle lui découpait l'oreille. Suivant les ordres de la Machine, elle ne la tua pas et s'enfuit. De retour à la bibliothèque, elle s'était effondrée de douleur dans l'entrée. Avant que tout ne devienne sombre, elle avait senti Reese la rattraper. Elle s'était réveillée dans sa chambre, Sameen assise à côté d'elle, soignant son oreille. Elle aperçut Lou dans son berceau pas très loin et se félicita de la voir endormie sereinement. Elle apprendrait bien assez tôt la dureté de ce monde. Elle tenta de se lever mais Shaw la repoussa.

\- Reste tranquille, tu veux. Je dois nettoyer ça.

Root avait obéit non sans un grognement de douleur. Les gestes de Sameen étaient tendres et doux, et Root finit par s'endormir dans le calme de la pièce.

Elle repartit en mission le lendemain au grand dam d'Harold. Quelques jours plus tard, elle eut l'idée de transformer sa nouvelle infirmité en atout, un moyen de rester connectée en permanence à la Machine et ne plus dépendre d'un téléphone que l'on pouvait trop facilement lui prendre en cas de capture. Elle mit au point un dispositif, un implant cochléaire avec l'aide d'Harold et prit en otage un médecin pour se le faire greffer dans l'oreille.

Elle reprit les missions avec eux, sans faire grand cas d'elle-même.

Trois ans passèrent ainsi. Finch lui avait offert un bel appartement dans Brooklyn pour elle et sa fille. Louisa grandissait si vite. Root savait qu'un jour, elle devrait lui dire la vérité sur son passé et sur ce qu'elle avait été. Shaw lui assurait qu'elle saurait s'y prendre et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle était une bonne mère. Root avait peur aussi. Elle savait que la bataille contre Samaritain approchait. Elle savait que Greer n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Louisa et à Sameen pour l'atteindre elle, et priver ainsi la Machine d'un grand atout. Même s'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de sa fille, nul doute qu'il en serait bientôt informé. Il en était de même pour sa relation avec Sameen qui avait évolué à pas de géant. Le jeu mené par Root entre les deux femmes n'avait pas cessé, bien au contraire, jusqu'au jour où elles avaient finalement sauté le pas. Sameen passait de plus en plus de soirées et de nuits chez Root. Finch et Reese feignaient de ne rien remarquer, et les deux femmes leur en étaient reconnaissantes. Sameen avait fini par céder, et pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas ce genre de chose, elle était plutôt douée, lui avait un jour lancé Root d'un air taquin. Si Sameen ne disait rien, cela ne dérangeait pas Root qui ne semblait rien attendre d'elle. Elle l'aimait comme elle était. Elle le lui avait dit plusieurs fois.

Elle avait peu à peu rapporté ses affaires chez Root et y avait emménagé progressivement sans rien dire et sans grande cérémonie. Root respectait cela et Sameen lui était reconnaissante. Elle savait que Root était inquiète pour l'avenir, et elle se sentait démunie.

Greer avait demandé à la hackeuse de le rejoindre mais elle avait refusé, sachant que ce choix signait son arrêt de mort. Elle ne le regrettait cependant pas, elle avait vu en lui un homme malsain et profondément mauvais qui cherchait à n'obtenir d'elle que ce qu'il souhaitait et qui s'en débarrasserait dès qu'il l'aurait obtenu, tout comme Andrea. Tout en assumant son rôle de mère, elle demeurait l'interface de la Machine et partait souvent en mission pour elle, parfois avec Sameen. Louisa restant avec oncle Finch et oncle John comme elle les appelait. A chaque retour, Lou lui faisait la fête, tant elle était heureuse de la revoir et Root oubliait ses tourments avec Samaritain pendant un moment.

Sa relation avec Sameen ne l'avait pas empêchée de continuer son badinage pour la draguer et ce, même dans les situations les plus explosives. Root lui avait exprimé ses peurs pour Louisa. Sameen lui avait affirmé qu'ils sauraient la défendre. Root avait été sensible à cela, Sameen aurait très bien pu l'envoyer sur les roses. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était montrée gentille et humaine, ce qui était un exploit pour la sociopathe aguerrie qu'elle était.

\- S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu prendras soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elles étaient en mission à Détroit et venaient de liquider des agents de Décima dans un hangar où des serveurs de Samaritain avaient été stockés. Sameen voulait les détruire mais Root lui expliqua que la Machine lui avait donné l'ordre de les emporter. Elles venaient de les charger dans un camion quand Root avait lâché sa question. Sameen n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Elle savait de qui Root parlait. Shaw adorait Lou, une gamine de 3 ans adorable, intelligente et vive. Elle avait toujours détesté les enfants, enfin bon, avant Gen. Une petite russe dont le numéro était tombé, il y a quelques années, parce qu'elle avait surpris et enregistré une conversation entre flics véreux de New York. La gamine avait failli y passer et Shaw l'avait sauvée, développant un attachement à son égard malgré elle. Gen lui avait fait remarquer que Shaw avait des émotions mais qu'elle devait juste les écouter. En général, elle trouvait les enfants bruyants, pleurnichards et ennuyeux à souhait. Or, Lou n'était pas comme cela. Et quand Root lui avait un jour fait remarqué son attachement envers sa fille, Sameen avait simplement répondu que cette dernière était à l'image de sa mère, particulière et impossible à classer dans une quelconque catégorie.

\- Bien sûr. Murmura Shaw dans un souffle presque inaudible. Je te le promets.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Root et elles montèrent en silence dans le camion.

Root n'avait pas pu cependant enrailler la montée de Samaritain. Le gouvernement voulait un système de surveillance qui ne lui appartienne pas pour pouvoir nier toute implication dans la surveillance des citoyens. Greer leur vendit les services de Samaritain et en profita au passage pour éliminer tout individu pouvant s'y opposer. C'est ainsi que la Machine, et ses agents étaient devenus des cibles.

Root avait alors pris les devants avec l'aide de la Machine et leur avait créé de nouvelles identités, grâce aux serveurs volés, pour les cacher du regard de Samaritain et faire d'eux des gens ordinaires. Reese était flic, Finch prof, Sameen vendeuse en cosmétique et chauffeur d'un petit gang de voleurs, et Root multipliait les identités. Ils continuèrent, malgré les risques, de sauver des numéros non pertinents que la Machine continuait de donner. Root avait souffert de la coupure entre elle et la Machine mais l'avait compris. Samaritain l'aurait aussitôt détectée. Plusieurs mois difficiles passèrent ainsi.

Sameen et Root avaient continué à partager le même appartement, malgré leur domicile officiel de leurs identités respectives. Elles prenaient un risque mais avaient décidé que quitte à se faire prendre par Samaritain, elles auraient plus de chance si elles étaient deux. Un véritable jeu de casse-tête et de cache-cache s'instaurait alors. Elles se savaient observer en permanence par Samaritain et devaient être très prudentes. Chacune entrant dans son appartement respectif de leur identité, puis elles sortaient discrètement par une fenêtre dans une zone qui n'était pas couverte par les caméras, et où donc Samaritain ne pouvait pas les repérer. Puis en utilisant la carte fantôme, elles se retrouvaient chez elles. Elles devaient faire le même manège en sens inverse au matin, c'était exaspérant et épuisant mais à leurs yeux, indispensable. Samaritain leur prenait déjà toute liberté, et elles avaient décidé de résister à ce qu'ils leur volent un peu plus de leur vie privée.

Root pouvait s'absenter plusieurs jours pour des missions et Sameen s'occupait de Louisa, l'emmenant à l'école et au parc. Root avait été effondrée de ne pas être là pour la première rentrée de la fille, mais Shaw lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas et que ça n'était pas un drame. Mais entre les missions de la Machine, son travail officiel et son travail de voleuse nocturne, Sameen n'avait pas pu tenir longtemps. Louisa était trop petite pour qu'on la laissa seule et Root avait dû la placer à contre cœur dans un pensionnat et elle ne la récupérait que pour les vacances et quelques week-ends quand elle le pouvait.

Shaw détestait son identité, et son travail officiel l'ennuyait profondément. Cependant, elle savait que c'était là le seul moyen de rester en vie et elle l'accepta à contre cœur. Elle dût supporter les remarques pleines d'ironie de Root à ce sujet. Cette dernière changeait si souvent d'identité et avec une telle facilité que Sameen ne put s'en empêcher d'être impressionnée. Root n'avait pas des horaires de travail réguliers et rentrait souvent tard. Une fois, elle avait trouvé Sameen dans le salon en train de nettoyer les armes à feu. Louisa, à la maison pour le week-end, était couchée. En entrant, Root s'était retrouvée face à face avec une arme à feu. Sameen l'avait baissée à temps en jurant.

\- Tu peux pas prévenir quand tu rentres, non ! Le téléphone, tu connais ?

\- Oh, mon cœur, je t'ai tant manqué ? C'est chou.

Sameen retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé et continua son occupation.

\- Tu as transformé l'appartement en armurerie ?

\- Pff, comme si tu n'avais pas d'armes chez toi avant de me connaitre.

\- Je range toujours mes jouets, mon cœur, histoire que Lou ne tombe pas dessus. Même si elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas y toucher, je sais comme la tentation peut être grande.

Root s'approcha de Sameen, se mit à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Shaw lâcha l'arme qu'elle était en train de remonter et la prit dans ses bras, répondant au baiser. Lorsque Root se recula, elle l'observa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, la tentati…

\- Tais-toi, la coupa Shaw avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise qu'elle ouvrit et la fit basculer sur le canapé avec elle sans jamais lui lâcher les lèvres.

Root l'embrassa dans le cou, la faisant gémir doucement. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge et passa le tout par-dessus sa tête. Pendant ce temps, Sameen lui caressait les seins d'une main tandis que l'autre descendait toujours plus bas et se glissa dans le pantalon de Root. Cette dernière cessa de respirer et soupira de plaisir quand elle la sentit en elle. Elle continua de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou en gémissant doucement sous les caresses de Sameen. Quand cette dernière les arrêta, Root la fit basculer à son tour et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Elles finirent la nuit dans le lit, et s'endormirent sereines dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Root se sentait en paix. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qui les attendait le lendemain.

Sameen avait été repérée par Samaritain, trahie par un membre de son équipe de voleurs avec qui elle travaillait, qui, sous la torture avait révélé comment la trouver. Samaritain avait envoyé une femme aux instincts de chasseuse particulièrement efficaces sur ses traces : Martine. Cette dernière avait débarqué au magasin de cosmétique et avait tiré dans le tas pour abattre Sameen sans se soucier des éventuels dommages collatéraux. Root était intervenue à temps pour une extraction explosive.

La couverture de Shaw était grillée et elle devait se cacher. Elle avait d'abord refusé, jouant les bravaches et Root avait dû la droguer en la prenant par surprise dans son dos pour la traîner jusqu'au métro, leur nouvelle planque.

Sameen était furieuse d'être ainsi mise à l'écart de l'action. Et quand deux jours plus tard, Samaritain avait lancé une crise économique mondiale pour forcer la Machine et ses agents à réagir et ainsi les éliminer, Shaw avait refusé de rester cachée. Elle était venue les aider à la Bourse de New York et s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver non sans avoir embrassé Root au préalable. Shaw avait été abattue par les agents de Samaritain dont Lambert, le fils à papa prétentieux au sourire sadique et au costume anglais impeccable, et Martine, la pétasse blonde. Mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient fermées et Root n'avait pas vu si Martine avait achevé Shaw. Elle sentait que Sameen était vivante et dans les jours qui suivirent, elle ne cessa pas de la chercher, aider de Reese. Pourtant, ils avaient échoués. Sameen était introuvable.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root continuait à marcher dans New York. Elle allait désobéir. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de mentir à Louisa. Elle se dirigea vers le pensionnat où elle l'avait cachée. Elle avait besoin de voir sa fille, de tout lui expliquer. Louisa avait 5 ans maintenant et pouvait comprendre, au moins en partie. Root saurait choisir les mots. Elle avait prévu un plan B pour elle au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Elle avait fait promettre à Sameen de veiller sur Louisa, mais voilà, elle n'avait jamais prévu que Sameen se fasse abattre dans cette guerre, elle avait prévu que ce soit elle.

Peu importe ce que disait Harold ou la Machine, Root retrouverait Sameen. Elle allait la sortir de là. Elle allait tous les sortir de là, quitte à se sacrifier. Elle refusait de laisser encore quelqu'un d'autre mourir à cause d'elle. Quand le plan A a merdé et que le plan B est compromis, il ne reste plus qu'une option, la plus angoissante mais aussi la plus exaltante : l'improvisation.


	2. C2 : Quand la vérité fait mal

**Chapitre 2 :** **Quand la vérité fait mal**

Sameen avait dû prendre la décision très vite. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne jamais s'attacher à personne, c'était raté. Elle l'aimait tant, elle les aimait. C'était triste de se dire ça maintenant, de ne s'en rendre compte qu'à l'extrême fin. Elle n'avait jamais su expliquer pourquoi elle avait ce lien avec Root, pourquoi elle s'était laissée aller, pourquoi elle avait lâché prise et avait cédé. La vérité s'imposait enfin à elle entière, belle et effrayante. Sameen Shaw aimait Root, et pas d'un petit béguin. Si Root l'aimait tel qu'elle est, Sameen l'aimait en retour pleine et entière. Elle la regarda une dernière fois, elle ne lui ferait pas d'adieu langoureux, elle n'avait pas le temps de toute façon.

Plus que 30 secondes avant que les agents de Samaritain ne débarquent, et si personne n'appuyait sur ce bouton, ils mouraient tous, elle mourait. Alors elle l'empoigna de force et la jeta dans l'ascenseur. A la dernière seconde, elle avait choisi de l'embrasser comme un adieu, un dernier moment de bien-être avant d'affronter l'enfer au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle avait pris la décision si vite. Elle avait cru que ce serait si simple, la jeter dans l'ascenseur et se précipiter dans la mêlée, mais elle n'avait pas résisté à l'embrasser, car au fond Sameen devait l'admettre, avec Root, ce n'était jamais simple. Elle n'avait rien de commun. En fait Sameen dut bien se l'avouer, elles n'avaient rien de commun l'une comme l'autre, mais c'était peut-être ça la clé, non ? Toutes ses réflexions passèrent dans son esprit tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers le bouton sous les tirs des agents de Samaritain. Elle entendait Root hurler derrière elle, là où elle l'avait enfermée de force, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait, peu importe, de toute façon, elle se doutait de ce que ça devait être.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, elle n'en avait plus beaucoup d'ailleurs. Plus que 20 secondes pour être exact. Et même si elle faisait feu sur l'ennemi, même si elle était concentrée sur sa mission suicide qu'elle s'était imposée de suivre, son esprit avait fait abstraction de tout le reste pour ne se concentrer que sur le cours de ses pensées. Il essayait de rationaliser sa décision, elle l'avait fait pour les sauver, pour la sauver elle. Pourquoi?

"Parce que tu l'aimes" avait dit une petite voix dans son esprit. Elle avait alors rejeté cette pensée le plus loin possible, ce n'était pas le moment et Sameen ne faisait pas dans les sentiments. Si ? Non, bien sûr. Mais en y réfléchissant, Sameen dut bien admettre qu'elle avait brisé ses règles pour Root. Sans s'en rendre compte, ou plutôt s'en vouloir s'en rendre compte et se l'avouer, elle avait fait dans les sentiments avec elle et ça lui avait plu. Root lui avait fait ouvrir son cœur, alors qu'elle ne s'avait même pas qu'elle pouvait en avoir un. Elle l'avait rendue sensible à la vie et à l'amour. Sameen ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir, tout ça était tellement puissant et beau, mais elle le savait, c'était aussi dangereux. Un tel comportement pouvait pousser à des actes de folie. C'était donc cela, son geste ou plutôt son choix de sacrifice n'était qu'un acte de folie dicté par les sentiments ? "Pouh, c'est vraiment trop compliqué, merde. " pensa-t-elle. Non, il fallait une autre option, une autre réponse et son esprit la cherchait désespérément.

Plus que 15 secondes, vite, il fallait trouver autre chose. Elle savait aussi qu'elle l'avait fait pour Lou. Grandir sans mère était dur et Lou n'avait que Root, même si Sameen Reese et Finch étaient aussi sa famille. Alors voilà, elle l'avait fait pour que sa fille ait une mère ! C'était réglé, elle avait trouvé sa réponse. Mais ça ne la satisfaisait pas, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle savait que, égoïstement, elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à Lou avant de pousser Root dans l'ascenseur, alors que pourtant, Dieu savait qu'elle adorait la gamine. Après tout, elle l'avait mise au monde. Malgré elle, elle se rappela cette journée.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Elle était dans la voiture avec Reese à surveiller Matthew Saxho, leur numéro du jour. Il était 7 heures du matin et ce dernier venait d'ouvrir son épicerie, tandis qu'ils l'observaient. Elle avait senti le regard de Reese sur elle, et elle sentait qu'il allait essayer de l'emmener sur un terrain qui lui déplaisait fortement, celui de la conversation, voire pire, des confidences. Il avait déjà essayé depuis quelques mois et elle avait toujours réussi à éviter. Mais là, elle était coincée dans cette voiture.

\- Elle est gentille, dit-il simplement.

Elle se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil. Pas besoin d'être extralucide pour savoir de qui il parlait.

\- Complètement dingue et un peu effrayante parfois, mais gentille.

\- Reese...

\- Non, attends. Tu dois m'écouter et après, tu me mettras ton poing dans la tronche si tu veux.

Elle se tut, passablement énervée. Elle reporta son attention sur le numéro, et poussa un petit soupir, John le prit pour un bon signe et poursuivit.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a que toi qui ne veux pas voir.

\- Voir quoi ?

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. En fait, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle y avait déjà pensé, mais elle s'était giflée mentalement. Elle se répétait qu'elle détestait Root, mais était-ce encore vrai ? Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle, et elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle l'appréciait.

\- Que c'est spécial entre vous.

\- Tu parles. Chaque fois qu'elle le peut, elle me tase. Sûre que c'est spécial, lui répondit-elle, jouant la carte de l'humour cynique.

\- Et depuis quand ça te dérange ?

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il souriait. Il ne la regardait pas, concentré sur le numéro. C'était vrai, depuis quand ça la dérangeait ? Après tout, la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Root, elle l'avait mise au pied du mur en lui claquant qu'elle pouvait toujours la torturer, qu'elle adorait ça. Root lui avait souri. Ce sourire, elle ne le faisait que pour elle. Root adorait jouer avec tout le monde, son ironie était une arme, ou plutôt une façade. Shaw avait compris qu'elle se cachait derrière. Faire semblant d'être joyeuse, que tout allait bien, que rien ne l'atteignait vraiment au fond et qu'elle pouvait se foutre de tout et de tout le monde. Mais Sameen avait compris ça, elle avait compris que Root était une personne fragile quand on savait où appuyait, et elle s'était mise à nue devant Shaw. Elle lui avait raconté son enfance, les horreurs qu'elle avait subies. Elle lui avait fait confiance, chose difficile pour elle, vu que dans sa vie, toutes les personnes auxquelles elle l'avait accordée, avaient fini par la trahir. Root lui avait distribué les cartes pouvant la détruire, mais Sameen ne les avait pas prises de force, c'était Root qui lui avait donné.

Sameen en était arrivée à cette réflexion quand elle se rendit compte que Reese l'observait. Il avait raison, elle avait un traitement particulier de la part de Root. Elle la draguait inconditionnellement et pas juste pour se distraire. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le numéro.

\- Ecoute, je ne fais pas dans les sentiments. C'est juste qu'elle peut être utile pour la Machine, et peut-être pour ce que l'on fait.

\- C'est tout ? Sérieusement Shaw, dans son état, je la voie mal se lancer dans une mission de terrain au service de la Machine.

\- Bah, elle ne sera pas enceinte éternellement et ne crois pas qu'elle restera dans sa cage de Faraday pour toujours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire d'elle après. Finch t'en a parlé ?

\- Non mais,… Sérieusement, tu penses déjà à la faire sortir, toi ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Elle a enlevé Finch.

\- Oh, pitié, John ! Elle m'a droguée, tasée et enlevée aussi, tu sais. Mais toi comme moi sommes mal placés pour la juger. Je te rappelle qu'on est des assassins, et on n'a même pas l'excuse d'avoir eu un passé horrible pour expliquer ce qu'on est devenu.

Elle se tut et un silence s'installa. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et vit qu'il souriait, toujours concentré sur Matthew Saxho. Elle sentit la colère monter.

\- Quoi ? Lui aboya-t-elle.

\- Rien. Tu commences à l'apprécier, c'est bien.

\- N'imp…

\- C'est pas une réflexion, Shaw, juste une constatation. Tu finiras par t'en rendre compte aussi.

Elle avait voulu lui répliquer quand ils virent deux types cagoulés qui venaient d'entrer dans l'épicerie, un flingue à la main.

\- C'est à nous, murmura Reese.

Et ils sortirent de concert de la voiture, se dirigeant vers l'épicerie quand le téléphone de Shaw sonna, c'était Harold. Elle décrocha et décela tout de suite la panique dans sa voix. Elle comprit avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw, c'est Mademoiselle Groves, elle va accoucher. Je vous en prie, venez au plus vite.

Elle avait senti un sentiment l'envahir, l'angoisse. C'était étrange et déstabilisant, depuis quand elle ressentait quoique ce soit d'autre comme sentiment que la colère ? Elle s'était tournée vers Reese.

\- Vas-y, fonce. Je peux gérer ça.

Elle avait commencé à s'éloigner quand…

\- Et Shaw…

Elle se retourna, Reese la regardait calmement.

\- Prends soin d'elle.

Elle avait foncé à la bibliothèque, manquant au passage de provoquer un carambolage au dernier carrefour. Inquiète, elle avait grillé tous les feux de signalisation.

Arrivée devant la cage, elle s'était arrêtée quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Root était debout et essayait de respirer entre deux contractions. Elle gémissait de douleur et se cramponnait à la table comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'entendit répéter plusieurs fois "ça va aller". Sameen n'arrivait pas à entrer dans la pièce, tétanisée à l'entrée, elle l'observait. Elle se remémora sa course folle dans New York, ce sentiment tenace qui lui serrait encore le ventre. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle devait se ressaisir tout de suite. C'est quand Root lâcha un cri de douleur qu'elle se décida.

\- Salut, mon cœur, lui lança l'intéressée quand elle la vit entrer.

\- Tu sais choisir ton moment, toi.

Elle la dirigea vers le lit, mais Root ne semblait pas d'accord. Sameen la regarda sans comprendre et vit de la terreur au fond de ses yeux. Elle se cramponnait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage en plein océan. Elle la supplia de ne pas laisser mourir son enfant. Sameen savait comment elle aurait réagi normalement avec n'importe qui, elle l'aurait sèchement fait taire et demandé de la laisser faire son boulot. Mais là, elle n'y arrivait pas, et elle se rendit compte pourquoi. C'était Root, pas n'importe qui. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Reese et admit qu'il avait raison, entre Root et elle, c'était particulier.

\- Eh! Tu vas voir, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, lui dit-elle avec douceur en l'allongeant délicatement au sol. Tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là et ça va très bien se passer. Ça sera bientôt fini et tu pourras le prendre dans tes bras.

Au bout de quelques heures, Louisa était née. Sameen fut la première à la prendre dans ses bras, la première à voir son visage et ses yeux bleus, la première à entendre ses premiers pleurs. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, la petite était à croquer. Elle s'était tournée vers une Root épuisée qui sous le coup du dernier effort, semblait prête à faire une syncope, à bout de force. Sameen savait pourtant qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment où elle pourrait tenir son bébé. Elle la fit alors s'asseoir et lui mit l'enfant dans les bras. Root sembla immédiatement reprendre pied.

\- C'est une fille, annonça Shaw, une belle petite.

Un silence s'installa, Root regardait son enfant, émue, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Sameen, mal à l'aise, voulut s'éloigner pour la laisser profiter de cet instant. Mais dès qu'elle amorça un geste de départ, Root, sans quitter son enfant des yeux, lui attrapa délicatement le poignet pour qu'elle reste à côté d'elle.

Sameen se racla la gorge au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Alors, comment tu vas l'appeler ?

\- Louisa. Tu aimes ?

\- Hum.

Et voilà comment Lou était devenue importante dans sa vie. Mais elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Louisa passa les premiers mois de sa vie à la bibliothèque avec sa mère toujours surveillée. Mais ils avaient fini par faire confiance à Root.

Elle était heureuse et son bonheur contaminait tout le monde, même Shaw.

Louisa grandissait vite, trop vite. Ils fêtèrent son cinquième anniversaire dans l'appartement de Root à Brooklyn. Devant Finch et Reese, Sameen feignit de découvrir l'endroit. Elle lui offrit une paire de baskets à roulette et Lou avait passé le reste de la journée à patiner sur le parquet, Balou lui courant après. Shaw avait adoré le gâteau au chocolat que Root avait fait pour l'occasion. Ça avait été une journée simple, juste une journée normale et parfaite.

Sameen adorait Lou. La gamine était solide, pas du genre pleurnicharde pour un rien. En fait, elle ne pleurait jamais, toujours souriante et joyeuse. Elle ressemblait à Root comme deux gouttes d'eau aussi bien physiquement qu'au niveau du comportement. Elle avait aussi de la répartie, et Shaw ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de famille.

Mais vivre sous le même toit que Sameen avait aussi amené l'enfant à adopter quelques traits de son caractère, ce qui réjouissait Root qui ne manquait pas une occasion d'en taquiner Shaw. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles aimaient passer leur soirée à cuisiner toutes les trois. Les pancakes aux bananes flambées recouvertes de chocolat étaient le plat préféré de Lou, et Shaw lui avait donné raison en lui affirmant que c'était excellent.

Elles essayaient de mener une vie ordinaire, pour le bien de la petite qui ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elles faisaient, mais aussi pour le leur car Shaw dut bien l'admettre, si Root avait toujours rêvé d'une vie normale et heureuse, elle, elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Pourtant, loin de trouver ça ennuyeux et stupide, elle avait adoré. Root la comprenait si bien, elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Sameen avait fini par lui céder et cette défaite avait un goût passablement agréable.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Plus que 10 secondes, son esprit chercha une autre option, ou plutôt une autre raison à son geste. Elle l'avait fait pour l'équipe. Root était l'interface et dans cette guerre, elle était l'atout indispensable pour gagner, ou au moins, pour qu'ils survivent car Sameen n'était plus sûre que l'on puisse gagner. Samaritain était si puissant et avait de telles ressources alors que eux n'étaient que quatre, cinq si on comptait Balou, et six avec la Machine. Voilà donc, pas question que Root meurt, juste pour le bien de l'équipe. C'était ça, pas vrai ? Mais alors pourquoi ça ne lui allait toujours pas ? "Allez Sameen, réfléchis !" s'ordonna-t-elle, mais plus aucune option ne s'imposait à son esprit. Il était vide, comme celui d'un enfant à l'école devant un test dont il n'avait pas révisé la leçon. Si Sameen devait avouer que les trois réponses que son esprit venait de lui proposer étaient vraies, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins incomplètes. Il manquait quelque chose, elle le savait, quelque chose de fondamentale. Il fallait trouver et vite.

Plus que 5 secondes. Elle voyait les agents de Samaritain commencer à entrer dans la pièce en faisait feu droit sur elle, Martine en tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres quand elle la vit seule et à sa merci. Sameen leur tira dessus et en prit quelques-uns qui tombèrent à terre, en grognant surement de douleur même si dans ce raffut, elle n'aurait su dire. Mais de toute façon, même si ça avait été aussi calme que dans un cimetière, elle n'aurait pas pu les entendre, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre ce que Root continuait de lui hurler. Elle était là physiquement mais avait l'impression de vivre la scène du dehors, agissant comme une automate. C'était comme si son esprit dominait tout le reste et poursuivait ses réflexions, tel un ordinateur cherchant toujours une réponse. Une sorte d'autoprotection imposée par ce dernier, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour en sortir et se concentrer davantage sur la situation, même si elle l'avait voulu. Et Dieu sait qu'elle le voulait, elle voulait entendre Root et lui répondre en retour, lui dire que c'était ce qui devait arriver. Mais elle en était incapable car était-ce vrai ? Était-ce vraiment ce qui devait se produire pour elle ? Pour eux ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres options ? En tout cas, elle, elle n'en avait pas vues d'autre.

C'était idiot dans une telle situation de chercher une logique là où il n'y en avait surement pas. Mais Sameen ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était une manière de garder le contrôle, chose qu'elle détestait perdre en toute situation sauf… Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Là, à ce moment précis, alors que la première balle de Martine lui déchirait l'épaule dans une douleur fulgurante, c'est là que son esprit sut, là que la vérité pleine et entière s'imposa à elle. Elle se remémora sa dernière nuit d'amour avec Root tandis qu'une deuxième balle lui déchirait la poitrine et qu'elle commençait sa chute vers le sol, tel un oiseau touché en plein vol, et elle comprit. Elle aimait perdre le contrôle dans une seule circonstance, avec une seule personne, avec Root pour prendre du plaisir avec elle, mais pas pour risquer sa vie. Ça, elle avait expérimenté, mais désormais penser à Root en danger de mort ne lui procurait plus de plaisir. Elle tenait à elle comme elle n'avait jamais tenu à personne dans toute sa vie. Quel long et étrange chemin, elles avaient parcouru toutes les deux. C'est fou comme la vie peut être étrange. C'était là, maintenant, que son esprit lui rendit le contrôle, comme si trouver enfin une réponse à son geste lui avait permis de retrouver pied sur terre, de reprendre contact avec l'instant présent, avec la vie.

Mais elle expérimenterait la mort très bientôt et elle le savait. Elle était à terre et Martine la mit en joue, une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. Mais Sameen n'avait pas peur d'elle, cette femme était dingue et pas dans le bon sens comme avec Root. Elle se demanda alors vaguement ce qui allait se passer après. Elle supposait que c'était normal de se poser cette question dans un moment pareil, mais cette dernière ne fut pourtant que secondaire dans son esprit. Maintenant qu'elle avait repris le contrôle sur son corps, elle était consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait, et elle entendit Root. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle détacha son regard de Martine et se tourna vers elle. Elle disparaissait très vite avec l'ascenseur, mais elle pouvait encore la voir. Elle était agrippée à la grille, en larmes et hurlait de désespoir à s'en déchirer la gorge.

\- SAMEEN ! NON!

Martine se tourna alors aussi vers elle, visiblement très heureuse de la situation. Voir Root dans un tel état la réjouissait. Root ne détachait pas son regard de Sameen mais elle s'adressa tout de même à Martine.

\- SI TU LA TOUCHES, JE TE TUE ! TU M'ENTENDS, ESPECE DE SALOPE, JE TE TUERAI !

Et elle hurla encore son nom "SAMEEN ! SAMEEN ! SAMEEN ! ", sans jamais la quitter du regard, un profond désespoir inscrit dans celui-ci, jusqu'à disparaitre quand les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, laissant Sameen seule. Martine et elle se regardèrent alors à nouveau et cette dernière leva son arme, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, visant la tête.

\- C'était si touchant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sameen la regarda calmement. Quel ramassis de conneries sur la mort et les instants qui la précédaient, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Elle ne voyait pas sa vie défiler sous ses yeux comme on n'arrêtait pas de le dire. Elle ne voyait qu'une folle dingue qui la menaçait d'un flingue, mais elle n'avait pas encore tiré. Pourquoi ? Son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller. Elle avait reçu deux balles, surement plus, et la douleur était insoutenable. Elle se sentait dériver dans l'inconscience et elle dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour se forcer à rester éveillée face à Martine. Pas question de lui donner le plaisir de défaillir face à elle. Elle allait la regarder jusqu'au bout. Elle savait, en tant qu'ancien agent de l'ISA, que c'était plus difficile de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid quand la personne vous regarde calmement dans les yeux, avec une sorte de résignation et une force de caractère, comme un ultime défi lancé à son bourreau. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle faisait là maintenant, même si elle savait que Martine n'aurait surement aucun mal à la tuer même ainsi. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas tiré. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Allez vas-y, tire." pensa Sameen. Mais Martine ne bougeait toujours pas, elle l'observait d'une joie sadique non contenue. Shaw se rendit compte qu'elle savourait la situation. Elle prenait du plaisir à l'observer à l'agonie. Elle allait la laisser souffrir ainsi au sol, la laisser se vider de son sang encore plusieurs minutes avant de peut-être l'achever. "Mais quelle tarée ! " pensa-t-elle. Ce qui la réconforta un peu, c'était de savoir que Root lui ferait payer au centuple. Mais ça l'effrayait aussi. Cette femme était dingue et si elle attrapait Root, elle la découperait en morceaux jusqu'à obtenir d'elle ce qu'elle voulait. Et voilà que ça recommençait, elle s'inquiétait plus pour Root que pour elle, alors que là franchement, c'était elle et pas Root qui était en mauvaise posture. C'était réconfortant pourtant de penser à elle, là maintenant à la fin. Et dire qu'il y a une semaine, elles étaient si heureuses dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La situation actuelle lui semblait d'autant plus irréaliste. On aurait dit qu'un siècle avait passé entre temps, tant les événements s'étaient enchaînés rapidement.

Martine continuait à l'observer, mais différemment cette fois. Le visage de celle-ci avait changé, elle semblait à l'écoute et d'une bonne nouvelle visiblement. Sameen, malgré son esprit embrouillé par la douleur, se rendit compte qu'elle recevait ses ordres de Samaritain lui-même, surement dans une oreillette. Le sourire de Martine s'élargit encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle lança un regard ardent de plaisir à Lambert qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Puis tous deux se tournèrent vers Shaw. Martine s'accroupit à côté d'elle et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Ne crève pas tout de suite, chérie. On vient de recevoir de nouveaux ordres spécialement pour toi, lui murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sameen la regarda et un sentiment particulièrement désagréable apparut, lui nouant le ventre dans une douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec les balles : la peur. " Non, pas ça", pensa-t-elle. Là tout de suite dans cette situation, il lui fallait de la colère et de la haine pour faire face mais pas la peur, c'était un sacré désavantage et elle le savait. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais voulu écouter ses sentiments, ils étaient une force jusqu'au jour où ils devenaient une faiblesse mortelle.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce que Martine venait de lui dire. De nouveaux ordres ? De Greer ou de Samaritain ? Bah, pour la différence que ça faisait. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas mourir tout de suite. Aïe ! Ça, ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

\- Tu vas voir, je vais prendre bien soin de toi. On va bien s'amuser toutes les deux. Enfin tous les trois, pas vrai Jeremy ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire en se tournant vers Lambert dont le sourire aurait donné des frissons même à un loup enragé.

Pas besoin d'être un génie à la manière de Root pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Sameen tenta de bouger malgré la douleur, mais c'était impossible. Elle regretta de ne pas être encore morte, cette pensée la traversa tandis que l'inconscience commençait à la gagner. Elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières devenues trop lourdes, leurs visages ravis étant la dernière chose qu'elle vit. Sa peur s'intensifia, elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Elle sentit vaguement qu'ils la portaient pour la sortir de là. Elle pensa à Root, sa Root, et elle perdit connaissance. Une dernière pensée rationnelle traversa pourtant son esprit embrumé. Peu importe ce qui l'attendait, elle l'avait fait pour Root et ne regrettait rien, même si, elle le savait, elle était mal barrée. Peut-être qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à la sauver, pas vrai ?

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Root arriva devant le pensionnat. Elle entra et demanda à être reçu par le directeur de l'établissement. Elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'il y avait eu une disparition dans la famille et qu'elle venait chercher Louisa pour quelques jours. Ce dernier crut qu'il s'agissait d'un décès et lui présenta ces condoléances. Elle s'était retenue à grandes peines de lui exploser le nez sur son bureau. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien et ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais quand même, quel imbécile, elle avait dit "disparition", pas "décès". Bon peu importe, elle attendit patiemment tandis qu'il lui demandait combien de jours Louisa serait absente, blablatant sur le fait que la première année de l'école élémentaire étant fondamentale pour l'apprentissage de la lecture. Mais quel idiot, pense-t-elle, Lou savait lire depuis un an déjà, c'était Sameen et elle qui lui avaient appris, et c'était même pour ça qu'arrivée dans cette école, elle avait sauté une classe. Ce type commençait vraiment à l'agacer, elle réussit pourtant à se contenir, lui répondant vaguement que ce serait pour une semaine. En vérité, Lou ne remettrait plus les pieds ici, elle avait pris la décision de garder sa fille avec elle, peu importe les risques. De toute façon, avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sameen, elle devait bien admettre que toutes les précautions ne valaient rien et étaient bien superflues. Elles n'étaient en sécurité nulle part et surement pas séparées. De plus, Root savait que cette situation rendait Lou malheureuse autant qu'elle.

Elle passa prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre et partit la chercher en classe. Louisa avait été si heureuse de la voir, mais elle avait senti aussi que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne prononça pas une parole avant qu'elles ne soient sorties de l'école. Une fois dans la rue, sa mère lui demanda d'attendre d'être à l'appartement pour parler.

Plusieurs téléphones publics sonnèrent quand elles passaient à côté mais sa mère ne s'arrêta pas pour décrocher comme elle le faisait si souvent. Lou comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa mère semblait avoir pleuré et là, elle avait l'air en colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ni dans un état ni dans l'autre. Et où était Sameen ?

Arrivées chez elles, Root ferma la porte à clé et ferma les rideaux avant de se tourner vers elle. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'installèrent, glaçantes. Root avait pris la décision de tout dire à Lou, pour qu'elle sache qui elle avait été et qui elle était maintenant. Mais voilà, là maintenant que Lou la regardait, Root ne savait franchement pas par où commencer. Elle savait que la vérité lui ferait mal.

\- Où elle est Sameen, maman ?

Root sentit les larmes monter à nouveau, mais elle les retint.

\- Il faut que je te parle, Lou. Viens.

Elles s'assirent sur le canapé. Lou regardait sa mère calmement. Root regardait dans le vide, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Je ne me suis pas toujours appelée, Root. Ça, c'est un nom que je me suis choisie et…

\- Moi aussi je peux me choisir un autre nom, maman ?

\- Lou, s'il-te-plait, écoute-moi !

Elle avait crié et Lou avait sursauté. Voilà qu'elle faisait peur à sa fille maintenant. Elle dérapait complètement là. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche en signe d'horreur. Lou baissa les yeux. Root la prit alors doucement dans ses bras et la berça.

\- Je suis désolée, mon ange, mais tu ne dois pas m'interrompre. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et je dois te parler de choses très importantes. Tu es assez grande pour savoir et pour comprendre maintenant.

Elle la regarda et Lou acquiesça sans un mot.

\- Je m'appelais Samantha, Samantha Groves quand j'étais petite. J'ai grandi dans un endroit horrible où l'on m'a fait du mal. On appelle ça une secte, et les gens qui la dirigeaient ont tué ma maman quand j'étais petite et aussi Hanna, mon amie. Et moi, ils m'ont frappé très fort.

Elle s'arrêta pour la regarder. Lou l'écoutait, très attentive. Root trouvait cela moins difficile maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Elle se retourna et remonta sa chemise pour lui montrer son dos.

\- Tu vois, ce sont eux qui m'ont fait ça, dit-elle simplement.

Elle sentit les petites mains passer sur les cicatrices de son dos, elle la laissa faire quelques minutes puis quand elle la sentit s'arrêter, elle remit sa chemise en place et se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face. Elle vit la tristesse dans les yeux de sa fille, mais elle savait qu'elle devait continuer même si ça lui serrait le cœur. Mieux valait que ce soit elle qui lui raconte tout ça plutôt que Greer qui tournerait les choses à son affaire pour la décrire comme un monstre et la faire douter de sa propre mère. Elle savait que cette ordure en était capable, si un jour, dans le pire des scénarios, il parvenait à découvrir que Lou était sa fille et pire encore, s'il l'attrapait. Mais le pire venait bel et bien d'arriver pour Sameen, et il pouvait en être de même pour Lou, et même pour Root. Or, pour comprendre comment elle était devenue ce qu'elle est, il fallait remonter au début de l'histoire.

\- Alors je me suis sauvée. Mais j'étais en colère contre eux et j'ai tué mon beau-père qui frappait ma mère et qui l'avait tuée. Et j'ai aussi tué le chef de la secte qui m'avait frappée et qui avait tué Hanna.

Elle vit Lou reculer dans le canapé, une terreur non contenue sur son visage. Elle avait toujours vu sa mère comme une héroïne parfaite. Root lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues mais elle continua.

\- Ensuite je suis partie et je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon mais lui aussi il m'a fait du mal. J'avais un bébé dans le ventre, comme toi quand tu étais dans mon ventre avant de naître. Mais il voulait me le prendre et comme je n'ai pas voulu, il m'a frappée très fort, si fort que le bébé dans mon ventre, il en est mort.

Lou lui serra les mains, les larmes commençant à couler en silence sur ses joues, elle aussi. Root ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de sa fille. Elle ne piquait pas de crise de colère, elle ne pleurait jamais, ou en tout cas, pas bruyamment en chouinant comme le font la majorité des enfants.

\- Après je me suis encore sauvée. Et…

Root s'arrêta, incertaine. Comment expliquer à une enfant qu'elle avait été une prostituée. Lou attendit en la regardant.

\- Et j'ai fait un très mauvais travail. Je donnais des caresses, des câlins et des baisers à des hommes contre de l'argent. Et ça, tu vois, c'est très mal car on ne doit jamais faire ça à une personne que l'on n'aime pas.

Et puis une femme m'a rencontrée. Elle s'appelait Andrea, elle m'a menti. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait bien et je l'ai crue. J'ai travaillé pour elle, j'ai volé et tué des gens pour elle. J'étais devenue une très méchante personne. Un jour, Andrea a tué un monsieur que j'aimais beaucoup, alors je me suis vengée et je l'ai tuée elle aussi.

Après je suis restée toute seule très longtemps et j'ai continué à voler et à tuer des gens. Et puis j'ai rencontré oncle Finch, oncle John et Sameen. Mais au début, je n'étais pas gentille avec eux, je les ai frappés et on ne s'aimait pas du tout.

Elle fit une courte pause. Lou la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Ça faisait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup pour une enfant. Comment sa maman pouvait avoir voulu faire du mal à Finch, John et Sameen ?

\- Tu vois Lou, oncle Finch a construit une machine, une machine très puissante qui voit tout et qui entend tout. Elle sait quand les gens vont avoir des problèmes et elle le prévient pour qu'il les aide.

A ce moment-là, où j'étais encore méchante, j'ai voulu prendre le contrôle de la machine et la garder pour moi toute seule. Mais heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas laissé faire et ils m'en ont empêché.

J'étais très en colère contre eux et très triste de ne pas avoir réussi. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que la Machine m'a choisie. Elle m'a donné une seconde chance, pour devenir quelqu'un de gentil. Elle m'a demandé de lui obéir et d'aider les gens en danger, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai commencé à devenir gentille grâce à elle. Mais aussi grâce à oncle Finch, oncle John et Sameen. Au départ, c'était difficile car ils ne m'aimaient pas, ils pensaient que j'étais encore une mauvaise personne. Mais ils ont compris que j'étais comme eux, que j'aidais les gens quand la Machine me le demandait.

Tu vois, quand je décroche le téléphone dans la rue, où quand je parle toute seule, eh bien en fait, je parle avec la Machine.

\- Mais maman, tout à l'heure, le téléphone il a sonné dans la rue et tu n'as pas décroché. C'était la Machine ?

\- Oui, Lou, c'était la Machine, lui répondit Root, ravie que sa fille ait si vite compris.

\- Mais alors, tu ne veux plus aider les gens ? Tu ne vas pas redevenir méchante, hein ?

Root eut un petit rire. Elle regarda sa fille. Si seulement la limite entre le bien et le mal était si simple. Elle l'était pour les enfants, alors pourquoi ça se compliquait tant en grandissant ?

\- Non, Lou, je ne vais pas redevenir méchante. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Louisa lui fit non de la tête et Root lui lança un petit sourire pétillant de malice avant de poursuivre :

\- Parce que tu es là. Parce que je t'aime. J'ai compris que je ne redeviendrais jamais méchante, le jour où tu as commencé à me donner plein de coups de pied quand tu étais dans mon ventre. Et quand je t'ai vue, ça a été merveilleux. Sameen était là, elle aussi, et elle a compris que j'étais vraiment devenue gentille. Alors elle m'a fait confiance, et avec oncle Finch et oncle John, ils m'ont laissée sortir et on est devenu amis.

\- Ils t'avaient enfermée ? S'exclama-t-elle en criant.

Root sourit de plus belle.

\- Eh bien oui, je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas gentille alors ils avaient peur de moi. Je ne suis devenue gentille qu'après, grâce à toi, grâce à la Machine et grâce à eux. Tu comprends ?

Lou acquiesça en silence.

\- Tu étais méchante parce qu'on t'avait fait plein de mal. Et puis, tu es devenue gentille après, quand je t'ai donné des coups de pied quand j'étais dans ton ventre.

Root la regarda interdite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui c'est ça, ma princesse, tu as tout compris.

Si je te dis tout ça aujourd'hui, c'est parce que depuis quelques mois, j'ai dû te mettre au pensionnat et…

Lou grogna de mécontentement. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle se souvenait du jour où sa mère l'y avait emmenée.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Elles étaient dans la rue, elles marchaient vers le pensionnat, ou plutôt Root traînait Lou vers le pensionnat.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux rester avec toi et Sameen à la maison.

\- Lou, on a déjà parlé et…

Louisa s'était brusquement arrêtée, et Root s'était tournée vers elle. Elle avait vu la colère et la tristesse sur son visage.

\- Non, tu as parlé et j'ai écoutée. Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Tu verras, c'est une jolie école avec une grande cour. Et je viendrais te chercher les week-ends dès que je pourrais avec mon travail et les vacances.

\- Maman, s'il-te-plait, je ne v…

\- Lou, ça suffit, avait répliqué plus durement Root.

Mais Lou ne s'était pas laissé faire pour autant.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je suis grande et que je ne dois laisser personne me dire ce que je dois faire et ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Tu me dis tout le temps que je peux décider toute seule. Alors pourquoi je devrais y aller ?

Root s'était retrouvée au pied du mur. Sa fille de 5 ans venait de lui clouer le bec, retournant ses propres paroles contre elle-même. Lou la regardait attentivement, attendant une réponse. Root avait pourtant vite repris le dessus.

\- Parce que je suis ta mère, donc parfois, c'est moi qui dois décider pour nous deux.

Lou avait baissé les yeux et était entrée dans l'école sans dire un mot et sans verser une larme.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Root lui sourit.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Lou. Je ne voulais pas t'envoyer là-bas mais j'ai été obligée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que depuis quelques mois, une méchante machine a été créée et elle veut détruire la Machine, je veux dire la gentille. La méchante machine s'appelle Samaritain et les gens qui travaillent pour elle l'utilisent pour diriger le monde.

Elle s'arrêta en prenant conscience que Lou n'avait pas compris la dernière phrase.

\- Samaritain ne veut pas que les gens décident tout seul, il veut décider pour eux et les obliger à lui obéir.

\- Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, s'exclama Lou soudain en colère.

Root la regarda, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

\- Exactement Lou, souviens-toi que personne ne peut décider pour toi. C'est pour ça qu'avec oncle Finch, oncle John et Sameen, on se bat contre Samaritain pour qu'il disparaisse. Mais voilà, il y a quelques jours, les agents de Samaritain ont…

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante, ferma les yeux et se laissa enfin aller aux larmes. Louisa vint se serrer contre elle et Root la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- C'est Shaw, dit-elle simplement. Ils ont attrapé Sameen, elle a disparu. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont tuée mais oncle Harold et oncle John pensent que oui. Moi, je suis sûre que non. La Machine sait mais elle ne me dit rien. C'est pour ça que je suis en colère contre elle.

\- Si elle est gentille comme tu le dis et qu'elle ne te dit pas, c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas, non ?

Root en resta interdite. Sa fille venait en 5 secondes de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre la Machine mais contre elle-même. Lou venait par une simple phrase de la réconcilier avec sa déesse.

\- Sameen est courageuse, elle n'est pas morte, j'en suis sûre, maman.

Root la regarda. Enfin, elle avait quelqu'un de son côté. Elle acquiesça et pleura encore en silence tandis que sa fille continuait son câlin. C'était étrange cette inversion des rôles. Voilà que sa fille de 5 ans consolait sa mère en larmes.

\- Lou, Samaritain et les gens qui le contrôlent sont très dangereux. Tu ne dois parler de tout cela à personne, tu m'as comprise, à personne. Jure-le.

Lou la regarda très sérieuse et fit une croix sur son cœur.

\- Promis, juré, craché.

\- Je suis venue te chercher à l'école parce que je me suis rendue compte que tu n'y étais pas plus en sécurité que si tu étais avec moi. Alors maintenant, on va rester toutes les deux.

\- Et oncle Finch et oncle John ?

\- Pas pour le moment, mon ange, je suis en colère contre eux. Ils pensent que Sameen est morte, mais toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Alors tu veux bien m'aider à la retrouver ?

Lou acquiesça un grand sourire aux lèvres.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Sameen s'était réveillée. Elle était dans un lit et elle avait mal partout. Elle garda les yeux fermés, les souvenirs de la Bourse lui revenant en mémoire. Elle pria pour que tout ça ne fût qu'un horrible cauchemar. C'était ça, oui, un cauchemar, et elle s'était enfin réveillée. Elle était dans le lit avec Root, Lou allait entrer d'une seconde à l'autre et sauter sur le lit à pieds joints pour leur dire qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle voulait des pancakes.

Mais elle sentait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, sinon elle aurait déjà ouvert les yeux. Si elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, c'est parce qu'elle savait. Dès qu'elle les ouvrirait, la réalité reprendrait le dessus et ce sentiment de bien-être s'effondrerait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle émergeait de l'inconscience, elle entendait de plus en plus distinctement les bips réguliers du moniteur cardiaque qui lui indiquaient fort malheureusement qu'elle était encore en vie.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Shaw, dit une voix passablement désagréable qu'elle reconnut.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les vit face à elle. Greer était devant son lit et la regardait d'un air calme, une lueur de plaisir au fond des yeux. Elle le regarda tout aussi calmement sans accorder la moindre attention à Lambert situé à sa gauche ni à Martine debout appuyée contre le mur en face d'elle, les bras croisés, un genou plié et un pied posé sur le mur. Elle tenta d'ignorer tout aussi superbement leurs sourires assassins. On aurait dit deux loups affamés qui allaient se jeter sur une proie à leur merci, sauf que l'agneau qui allait se faire dévorer, c'était elle. La peur était là, elle ne la quittait pas. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça et c'était vraiment désagréable.

\- Si c'est à ça que ça ressemble la vie après la mort, ça craint vraiment, réussit-elle à articuler.

Un sourire éclaira enfin le visage de Greer.

\- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée car vous en aurez besoin.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin mais ne répondit rien. Elle venait de prononcer ses derniers mots avant longtemps. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche désormais serait des cris et des hurlements ? Comment aurait-elle pu s'en douter ? C'était impensable car ils allaient venir la sauver. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr, sauf… " Sauf s'ils te croient morte. " dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Cette pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit, tandis que Greer quittait la pièce, la laissant seule avec deux monstres.

Martine s'approcha d'elle, une lueur de folie au fond des yeux. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage, donnant des frissons à Sameen.

\- Je t'avais promis que j'allais bien m'occuper de toi, lui dit-elle dans un souffle en se penchant à son oreille, et Jeremy m'a promis de me laisser commencer.

Elle se recula. Sameen se tourna vers Lambert qui lui envoya un sourire effrayant et alla s'appuyer à son tour sur le mur sans un mot et sans la quitter du regard, visiblement ravi de la situation. Elle ramena son attention sur la blonde. Martine claqua des doigts et une femme ressemblant à une infirmière entra en poussant un chariot.

Sameen put y voir de bien tristes accessoires : des seringues contenant des liquides de diverses couleurs, des couteaux plus ou moins longs, de multiples bouteilles dont elle n'osait imaginer les contenus, des aiguilles de différentes tailles, des fils reliés à des pinces et une sorte batterie. Sameen leva un sourcil, elle savait que Martine et Lambert l'observaient en détail. Malgré la situation, elle eut une irrésistible envie de rire. Ils croyaient lui faire peur en lui montrant les instruments avec lesquels ils allaient de toute façon la torturer. Ils auraient dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas débile pourtant. Ils étaient sérieux là, ils espéraient la faire fondre en larmes devant ce stupide plateau, comme un élément dissuasif pour la faire craquer avant même d'avoir commencé. Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

Elle afficha son air le plus arrogant et son sourire le plus exaspérant, pire que celui qui faisait profondément soupirer Finch quand elle le lui lançait, et se tourna vers Martine. Cette dernière enfila des gants, un énorme sourire étalé sur le visage. Sameen aurait eu envie de lui arracher chaque dent à cette tarée, mais alors qu'elle essaya de bouger pour se redresser, elle se rendit compte sans surprise qu'ils l'avaient solidement attachée aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle soupira en se rallongeant lourdement dans son triste lit.

\- Tu as une préférence ?

Sameen ne lui répondit pas, ne la regarda pas, se concentrant sur le plafond de la pièce. S'enfermer dans sa tête, vite. Martine brancha doucement, et avec un indéniable plaisir, les fils sur la batterie. Elle claqua les pinces l'une contre l'autre, faisant apparaître des étincelles. Puis elle passa une jambe par-dessus Sameen et s'assit à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, une pince dans chaque main. Elle mit tout son poids sur sa cage thoracique, là où elle avait reçu deux balles, et Sameen lutta pour retenir un cri de douleur, qui ne serait pas le dernier, elle le savait malheureusement. Elle plongea un regard dégoutté dans celui de Martine. Elle vit que cette dernière jouissait pleinement de cet instant. Elle se rappela la stupide phrase bravache qu'elle avait sortie à Root dans une autre vie, dans une situation sensiblement similaire avec un fer à repasser. Mais elle refusait de dire un mot à cette pétasse. Elle n'aurait rien dit à Root, comme elle ne dirait rien à cette foldingue aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne pouvait plus comparer Root à une personne telle que Martine. Root était passée de leur côté en général et de son côté en particulier.

Root. Devait-elle penser à elle ou pas ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils découvrent pour elles, il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Elle savait qu'ils appuieraient là où ça fait mal, là où elle serait susceptible de craquer. Car une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas avec des pinces électriques et leurs autres instruments de folie qu'ils y arriveraient.

Elle regarda Martine se pencher vers elle et lui placer les pinces sur ses côtes encore endolories par la chirurgie, et elle sentit aussitôt une horrible douleur causée par la décharge électrique et elle hurla.

Les premières semaines, ils l'avaient laissée là, attachée dans son lit. Ils venaient la voir tous les jours et, pour son plus grand malheur, restaient des heures à la torturer. C'était Martine, toujours et uniquement elle dans ces premières semaines. Et Sameen s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau de sitôt, trop heureuse de l'avoir à sa merci.

\- Et dire que si je t'avais abattue dans ton petit magasin de cosmétique, je n'aurais pas eu tout ce plaisir aujourd'hui. La vie est vraiment pleine de surprises, plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres, tu ne trouves pas ? Allez, Sameen, tu n'es pas heureuse d'être en vie pour savourer ce moment avec moi ?

Elle ponctua sa phrase en lui enfonçant profondément une quatorzième aiguille dans son épaule gauche, un centre plein de nerfs et particulièrement sensible à la douleur. Sameen serra les poings et retint un hurlement mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Martine était à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et lui souriait. Elle adorait cette position, la tenant à sa merci, la dominant de tout son poids et de toute sa hauteur. Elle sortit un baume à lèvre rouge vif de sa poche et se l'appliqua méticuleusement sur les lèvres. Puis elle s'approcha dangereusement du visage de Sameen. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra malgré elle, et elle maudit les appareils qui la trahirent, tandis que le sourire de Martine s'élargissait. Elle se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Tu aimais ça, sérieusement, vendre du rouge à lèvre ?

Sameen ne lui répondit pas, elle ne lui répondait jamais. Pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche, juste des hurlements de douleur mais aussi de haine. Mais là, elle sentait que quelque chose de beaucoup moins ragoutant aller en sortir si Martine faisait ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait lui faire. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

\- Ça te manque, j'imagine, non ? Allez, je veux bien partager.

Et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sameen détourna brusquement la tête, mais Martine s'y était attendue et l'avait fermement agrippée d'une main à la gorge et l'autre dans ses cheveux au sommet de son crâne, et ce avec une telle force que Shaw crut sur le coup qu'elle allait lui arracher les cheveux. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et ne put rien faire quand cette saleté s'approcha d'elle, un plaisir sadique non dissimulé, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait voulu hurler mais de dégoût cette fois. Elle pensa à Root et elle se sentit encore plus mal. Elle lui manquait tellement. Martine la lâcha et se recula un peu, Sameen se redressa et lui cracha en plein visage. Furieuse, Martine lui balança un crochet du droit qui lui fit cracher du sang comme elle s'était mordue la joue sous le choc de l'impact. Mais elle fut au moins soulagée quand Martine reprit son jeu avec les aiguilles, elle avait eu peur pendant un instant qu'elle n'aille plus loin que ce baiser immonde. Elle n'en fit rien, pas encore…

Martine était dingue. Chaque jour, elle expérimentait toutes les horreurs les plus tordues sur elle, des choses que Shaw ne savait même pas pouvoir exister, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle en avait vues. Même quand elle travaillait à l'ISA, elle n'avait jamais aimé torturer et faire souffrir, préférant tuer rapidement. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité pour obtenir des informations de terroristes, mais même ainsi, elle n'était pas aussi sadique que Martine. On ne torturait pas une personne pendant autant de temps, c'était inhumain, on l'achevait au bout de 48 heures maximum. Mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir en finir aussi vite avec elle.

Martine semblait très bien connaitre toutes les monstruosités de l'espèce humaine en matière d'invention sur la torture. Shaw la soupçonnait même d'avoir inventé des techniques spécialement pour elle. " Il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal pour moi, ma vieille. " pensait-elle ironiquement.

Lambert lui, observait pendant ce temps, sans commentaires. Il avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle et lui donnait envie de vomir, autant que Martine. Sameen se souvenait de ce que cette dernière lui avait dit ce premier jour en enfer, qu'elle avait eu droit au premier tour, donc celui de Lambert allait venir, mais quand ? Et surtout, elle appréhendait ce qu'il allait lui faire, elle sentait au fond que ça pouvait être encore pire qu'avec Martine, elle le voyait dans son regard calme et fou quand il l'observait dans ses séances de douleur quotidiennes.

S'ils prenaient leur temps, c'était parce qu'ils avaient prévu un sacré programme sur une longue durée spécialement pour elle, ils avaient su dès le départ qu'elle ne céderait pas facilement. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, pensa Sameen, c'est qu'elle ne leur céderait pas du tout. Ils pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre avec leurs tronches de dégénérés et leurs sourires sadiques de débiles profonds.

Au bout de deux semaines, ils la traînèrent dans une autre pièce, sans lit, sans rien, rien d'autre qu'une baignoire, jute une pièce sordide, pleine d'humidité aux murs nus recouverts de champignons et à l'odeur nauséabonde. Il y faisait froid, et elle s'était tout de suite dit que ce serait là sa triste dernière demeure. Mais elle se trompait, ils ne la laissèrent pas mourir là, en tout cas, pas au sens où on l'entend. Ils la nourrissaient et la traînaient à la douche une fois par jour. Elle en avait d'ailleurs profité pour tenter de s'échapper, tuant au passage quelques agents. Même s'ils parvinrent à la stopper à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, un sourire aux lèvres, que c'était toujours ça de pris. Elle savait pourquoi elle respirait encore, Samaritain voulait des réponses et elle était la clé. Les visites de ces bourreaux continuèrent donc et c'était toujours Martine qui menait la danse.

\- Où est votre planque ? demanda Martine pour la millième fois.

Elle était accroupie à terre à côté de Shaw, Lambert appuyé contre le mur comme à son habitude. Sameen était fermement tenue par deux gorilles qui obéissaient aux moindres gestes de Martine. Ils venaient de lui sortir la tête de la baignoire pour la septième fois. Ils l'avaient laissée plus longtemps encore que les autres fois sous l'eau et elle avait cru s'y noyer. Elle avait repris brusquement et difficilement sa respiration quand ils l'avaient sortie et avait craché l'eau de ses poumons.

\- Quelle est la couverture de John Reese ?

Sameen ferma ses yeux, ne lui répondant toujours pas. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, pour la calmer, et la faire revenir à un rythme plus normal et moins précipité.

\- Quelle est la couverture d'Harold Finch ?

Sameen continua à cracher l'eau de ses poumons, ça lui brûlait douloureusement la gorge.

-Quelle est la couverture de Samantha Groves ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit Martine qui l'observait calmement. Cette dernière poussa un soupir exaspéré qui n'aurait convaincu personne. Sameen le savait, elle adorait cette situation. Sans la quitter du regard, la blonde claqua des doigts, et on la replongea sous l'eau. Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Martine la bombardait de questions en tout genre à chaque séance quotidienne, sur le lieu de leur centre d'opération, leurs couvertures, leurs habitudes, les endroits où ils vivaient, leurs moyens de communiquer entre eux, sur leur moyen de communiquer avec la Machine et sur son emplacement. Mais Sameen ne disait rien, de toute façon, elle ne savait pas où était la Machine et là tout de suite, elle s'en fichait un peu. Dans sa situation, elle avait clairement d'autres chats à fouetter, et d'autres sujets de préoccupation que la Machine.

Ils voulaient la faire parler par n'importe quel moyen, mais ils n'avaient pas encore tout expérimenté sur elle, à son plus grand regret. Elle le savait et elle appréhendait la suite. Leurs questions étaient en boucle, elle aurait voulu leur dire de changer de refrain. Sameen se rendit compte peu à peu que ces dernières tournaient souvent autour de Root. Elle savait que Greer voulait l'embaucher au service de Samaritain mais Root avait refusé. Elle s'était dit au départ que c'était parce que Root était au service de la Machine, mais elle s'aperçut que de tous les membres de l'équipe, c'était sur Root que les questions portaient le plus. Elle avait eu peur au début qu'ils n'aient compris qu'elle était l'interface de la Machine, mais elle finit par intégrer l'idée qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ça. Du moins, pas encore et ce n'est pas elle qui leur donnerait la clé. Plutôt mourir.

\- Où est Samantha ?

Ce jour-là, Sameen était allongée au sol, ses poignets attachés ensemble à un pied de la baignoire, Martine assise à califourchon au-dessus d'elle avec une pince mécanique dans les mains. Elle lui avait déjà arraché trois ongles et d'innombrables cris de douleurs.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne te sauver ? Elle ne te manque pas ?

Sameen n'aimait pas le tournant que prenait cet interrogatoire. Elle se débattait vainement et se surprit à prier un dieu auquel elle ne croyait plus de la sortir de là, elle le priait pour qu'ils ne sachent pas pour elle et Root. Martine semblait aux anges. Elle se pencha et lui mordit douloureusement l'oreille puis elle lui murmura dans un souffle parfaitement audible dans le silence de la pièce :

\- Ça fait longtemps toutes les deux que vous couchez ensemble ?

Sameen en resta pétrifiée. Ils l'observaient, le sourire de Martine s'élargit devant le visage décomposé de Shaw. Elle savait qu'elle venait de toucher au but. Sameen tenta de se reprendre mais c'était trop tard.

\- Dans ton dossier, il était pourtant marqué que tu es une sociopathe. Alors dis-moi, elle est devenue ton animal de compagnie ? Tu t'es entichée d'elle parce qu'elle était un bon coup au lit ou parce qu'el…

\- C'est juste ma coéquipière, coupa fermement et un peu trop fort Sameen pour la faire taire.

Elle ferma brusquement les yeux et se mordit les lèvres en se maudissant en silence. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas leur dire un mot. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée durant le monologue de Martine, il fallait qu'elle la fasse taire et vite, et elle avait parlé. Elle savait qu'elle en avait trop dit, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que le sourire de cette salope était devenu étincelant. Sameen avait fini par leur cracher le morceau, par cette stupide phrase où elle essayait de nier pour protéger Root, elle n'avait fait que confirmer leur soupçon, la mettant encore plus en danger.

Elle finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux et ne fut par surprise de voir Martine et Lambert, comme elle s'y attendait, un immense sourire aux lèvres comme deux gamins ravis devant un cadeau bien emballé le matin de Noël.

\- Et tu embrasses souvent tes coéquipiers d'un baiser langoureux avant de les projeter dans un ascenseur ?

Sameen ne répondit pas. Ils avaient vu les images de la Bourse bien sûr. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire son secret en sécurité. Ces salauds savaient depuis longtemps. C'était pour ça que leurs questions tournaient autour de Root. Ils jouaient avec elle.

\- Elle ne compte pas pour moi, aucun d'eux ni personne ne compte pour moi. Je suis une sociopathe, tenta-t-elle une ultime fois.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elle se maudit d'en avoir trop dit, mais de toute façon, c'était trop tard.

Au bout de trois semaines et demie, le tour de Lambert commença. Il lui avoua qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant, et qu'elle allait bien apprécier la suite. Il lui avait demandé si l'entrée du menu qu'ils avaient concoctée à son attention lui avait plu et si elle avait hâte de passer au plat de résistance. Elle l'avait regardé pleine de haine tandis qu'on l'attachait solidement par les poignets et les chevilles avec des chaines reliées aux murs. Elle s'était alors attendue au pire, mais sans comprendre, elle les vit sortir de la pièce. Ils éteignirent les lumières, la laissant dans le noir complet. Elle attendit quelques minutes dans un calme angoissant quand elle se figea. Elle venait d'entendre des couinements de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus nombreux. DES RATS, réalisa-t-elle écœurée. " Bon, ça va aller, tu as connu pire comme rats ces derniers temps ", avait-elle pensé. Pourtant elle n'aimait pas ça, elle se retint de hurler quand ces saletés lui grimpèrent dessus et la mordirent. Elle se débattit pour les faire fuir, mais ils étaient au moins une centaine dans la pièce et revenaient toujours. Elle fut submergée. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? se demanda-t-elle. Et elle réalisa qu'une trappe avait dû être tirée pour les faire entrer. Ça, c'était intéressant. Elle se remémora la pièce en détail. Hormis la porte, elle ne voyait aucune trappe, juste un conduit de ventilation. Elle garda cette information dans son esprit, se disant qu'elle s'en servirait plus tard. Ils la laissèrent là, dans cette pièce pendant plusieurs jours sans boire ni manger, sans visite et sans lumière, seule dans le noir complet avec pour seule compagnie les rongeurs affamés. Elle avait fini par hurler au bout de deux jours, n'en pouvant plus. Elle était à deux doigts de les supplier de la sortir de là, mais elle s'était retenue, ne voulant pas leur offrir ce plaisir. Elle se reprit malgré l'horreur de la situation, hors de question de capituler en deux jours à Lambert alors qu'elle tenait depuis 3 semaines face à Martine. Elle avait su au fond que ce serait pire avec lui. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils voulaient des réponses et qu'ils ne devaient pas la laisser mourir, alors elle avait tenu. Elle se doutait qu'une caméra infrarouge devait l'épier et elle s'était montrée forte. Elle s'enfermait dans sa tête.

Elle était dans l'appartement de Root qui était devenu le sien aussi, il fallait bien se l'avouer. C'était le soir, dans le canapé, Root était rentrée et l'avait embrassée et Sameen avait cédé. Elle se souvenait de la tendresse de ce moment, de chaque caresse. Elle revoyait ses yeux, son sourire, et son visage, là, si près, qu'elle tendait la main pour le toucher, mais alors la beauté de cet instant s'évanouissait brusquement et la replongeait dans son horrible présent.

Elle n'avait pas su combien de jours ils l'avaient laissée là, mais ça avait été long. En allumant les lumières, elle fut brutalement aveuglée. Deux gorilles armés de lance-flammes s'occupèrent des rats, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas exagéré leur nombre quand elle avait pensé à une centaine, tandis que deux autres la détachèrent. Elle s'écroula au sol, épuisée, déshydratée et salement amochée. Elle était incapable de bouger. Les quatre "nettoyeurs" balayèrent les cadavres de rats en quelques minutes puis sortirent de la pièce pour laisser entrer un Lambert et une Martine comblés. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, Greer était là aussi. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis son premier jour ici.

\- Regardez un peu dans l'état que vous vous mettez, Mademoiselle Shaw.

Elle sentit une vague de rage mélangée à une nausée grandissante monter en elle, et elle lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier.

\- Je n'apprécie pas ce qui se fait ici, sachez-le.

"Menteur" pensa-t-elle.

\- Dites-le aux deux concierges alors, avait-elle simplement répliqué.

Sa voix était rauque, cassée. Elle était épuisée, au bord de la syncope. Elle se força à garder les idées claires et se concentra sur ce qui suivit.

\- Nous voulons juste vous donner la possibilité de faire ce qui est juste au nom du Bien Général. On veut seulement vous ouvrir les yeux sur Samaritain.

Il fit une pause, la laissant digérer ses inepties. Elle trouva leurs goûts particulièrement insipides.

\- Samaritain n'est pas l'ennemi. La raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie, c'est parce qu'il a vu en vous une chance à ne pas gâcher, un potentiel et…

\- Vous voulez m'embaucher, réalisa Shaw incrédule.

Greer acquiesça un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, bande de tarés, vous et votre boîte de conserve mal réglée, lui cracha-t-elle.

Greer lui sourit tristement et soupira avant de se tourner vers Lambert et Martine.

\- Carte blanche, leur dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle comprit rapidement que si Martine excellait dans la torture physique, Lambert lui, excellait dans la torture mentale. Il ne lui posait aucune question.

Après l'épisode des rats, il laissa Martine recommencer son manège pendant deux jours. Elle la brûla à l'acide, laissant de nombreuses marques sur son dos. Sameen n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à celles de Root dues aux tortures qu'elle avait subies dans son enfance. Voilà le genre de monstre qu'elle avait rencontré petite.

Puis Lambert la rattacha, seule dans le noir. Elle avait redoutée une nouvelle invasion de bestioles immondes, mais cette fois-ci, elle fut belle et bien seule. " Ça n'était pas si terrible ! " avait-elle pensé avec un sourire sachant qu'elle pouvait supporter la faim, la soif, le froid et la solitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une alarme assourdissante qui retentit dans la pièce sans jamais s'arrêter. Au bout de trois jours sans sommeil, elle s'était agrippée les oreilles avec ses mains comme pour se les arracher et elle avait hurlé.

\- Tu vas t'arrêter, hurla-t-elle debout en matraquant le mur avec ses poings jusqu'à les sentir en sang.

Pourtant, elle continua encore et encore à frapper, sachant au fond que tout cela était vain.

\- MERDE, TU VAS T'ARRÊTER !

Elle avait fini par s'effondrer au sol, attendant la mort. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enferma dans un endroit sûr loin de cet enfer.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Elle était sur un trottoir, les yeux bandés par Root qui la suppliait de ne pas tricher.

\- Root, râla Shaw.

\- S'il-te-plait, Sam, tu vas adorer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais adorer ?

\- Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise, mon cœur, avait chuchoté Root en la guidant elle ne savait pas où.

\- Avec toi, je me méfie.

\- Oh Sameen, mes petites surprises ne te déplaisent pourtant pas toujours, avait répliqué Root d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Sameen avait soupiré mais s'était laissé faire. Root s'était alors arrêtée et lui avait enlevé le bandeau. Le visage de Shaw s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël devant la superbe Nissan bleu marine.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Sameen.

Elle se tourna vers Root.

\- Comment tu sais que… ?

Pour toute réponse, Root lui envoya un sourire de connivence.

\- Je ne sais même pas quand c'est pour toi

\- Oh Sameen ! C'est toi mon plus beau cadeau.

Shaw avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais puisque tu insistes, il y a bien quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir, ou plutôt très envie, ajouta-t-elle son sourire malicieux s'élargissant. Va voir dans le coffre.

Intriguée, Sameen ouvrit ce dernier et découvrit un paquet contenant de la lingerie fine. Elle se retourna vers Root, les sourcils levés, attendant une explication. Root jubilait devant son expression où se mêlaient l'interdiction et l'amusement.

\- J'ai bien envie d'un sorbet, mon cœur, par toi ?

Sameen lui avait alors souri, à la grande surprise de Root.

\- Monte, lui ordonna-t-elle, en fermant le coffre.

Elle l'avait emmenée à South Beach, dans un hôtel face à la mer à Miami. Elles y étaient restées plusieurs jours sans jamais sortir, sauf pour quelques bains de minuit. Root lui avait fait remarquer que des anniversaires comme celui-là, elle en voudrait bien toutes les semaines.

\- Tu te lasserais, lui avait répliqué Shaw, allongée sur le lit à côté d'elle.

\- Pas sûr, mon cœur, tout dépend de ce que tu prévois pour me tenir occupée et j'avoue que pour l'instant, ton programme me plait, avait répliqué Root, enveloppée d'un drap.

Elle s'était penchée et l'avait embrassée.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Allongée à terre, l'alarme lui martelant la tête et l'empêchant de se laisser aller au sommeil, Shaw avait cru devenir folle et appelait la mort de tous ses vœux. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas laissée mourir. Au bout de quelques jours, ils revinrent. Elle perdit connaissance quand ils la détachèrent et elle se réveilla plus tard, attachée dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle était mal. Elle se doutait qu'ils devaient aussi le savoir. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient affaiblie, ils allaient pouvoir la faire plier pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'ils voulaient. "Surement pas" dit une voix dans sa tête. Oh non, elle ne craquerait pas, en tout cas pas en un mois.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Martine et Lambert lui expliquèrent que débutait la troisième phase de son menu, le dessert. Elle leur avait répliqué bravement que le plat de résistance avait manqué d'assaisonnement à son goût et qu'elle s'était attendue à mieux de leur part. Pourtant la suite s'annonçait très dure aussi, elle le savait. Ils l'avaient affaiblie. Ils l'affamaient constamment, et l'empêchaient de dormir dans un rythme régulier par des séances de torture qui avaient lieu à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit. Le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur et elle le savait. Elle était de plus en plus mal, et plus le temps passait, plus c'était dur de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Ils la torturaient à deux cette fois-ci. Martine avait repris son petit jeu avec ses instruments d'horreur et expérimentait d'autres nouveautés sur Shaw pour son plus grand malheur (elle qui pensait vraiment qu'elle avait fait le tour, elle s'était bien trompée. Martine avait une imagination débordante) tandis que Lambert posait des questions centrées désormais uniquement sur Root. Ils avaient compris qu'elle était son point faible.

Les questions étaient de plus en plus personnelles, ils voulaient savoir tous les détails de la vie de cette dernière. Sameen avait d'abord cru que c'était pour l'atteindre elle, un moyen de lui voler ses instants de bonheur et son intimité avec la jolie brune. Mais elle avait vite compris que ça allait bien au-delà de ça. C'était personnel mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient une telle obsession pour Root. Elle finit par se douter que ça avait un lien avec Greer qui assistait en silence dans le fond de la pièce à de plus en plus de ses séances de torture. Mais que lui voulait-il à Root ? L'embaucher ? Pouh, il pouvait toujours rêver ce vieux schnock, Root avait été extrêmement claire avec lui. Certes elle était douée, mais Sameen savait aussi que Greer pouvait la faire tuer pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi trop puissant s'il ne parvenait pas à s'en faire un allié. Ce n'était pas ça, ça allait au-delà mais elle ne comprenait pas. Ça la rendait folle, comme tout ce qui touchait à Root quand ils lui en parlaient. Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle, une pièce qu'eux possédaient mais qui n'était pas encore visible pour elle, une pièce qui rendrait tout ça clair.

La torturer pour lui faire dire où était la Machine ? Lui ouvrir le crâne pour prendre l'implant qui les mènerait à la petite voix, comme l'appelait Sameen devant Lou pour qu'elle ne se doute pas de son existence ? Non, ça n'était pas ça non plus. Ils ne savaient pas pour son implant. Elle avait fini par en avoir confirmation car sinon ils lui en auraient déjà parlé pour la faire craquer en lui détaillant comment ils lui ouvriraient le crâne devant elle dans cette chambre. Ils auraient eu du plaisir à lui décrire l'horreur de la scène. Elle savait qu'une telle information aurait été du pain béni pour eux, qu'ils l'auraient déjà utilisée contre elle, tout comme ils utilisaient contre elle à chaque séance de douleur, la scène du baiser à la Bourse.

Bon alors c'était quoi ce qui les intéressaient chez Root ? Peut-être juste la tuer en fin de compte, s'était dit Sameen.

\- Où est Root ? demanda calmement Lambert.

Shaw hurla de douleur quand Martine, à califourchon sur elle dans le lit, lui brisa un autre doigt de la main gauche.

\- Ton domicile était vide, donc tu ne vivais pas là-bas. Je pense que tu vivais avec elle, ajouta Lambert sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Où il est votre petit nid d'amour, chérie ? ajouta Martine en se penchant vers elle, menaçante.

Ces derniers temps, ses gestes étaient de plus en plus osés et déplacés, et Sameen appréhendait la suite. Elle ne pouvait que se douter de la seule forme torture à la fois physique et morale qu'elle n'avait pas encore subie et qui l'attendait sans doute très prochainement. "Ils n'étaient malheureusement plus à ça près", pensa-t-elle tristement. A chaque séance, Martine allait plus loin, trop loin. Ce jour-là, elle s'était penchée pour la mordre brutalement dans le cou en grognant de plaisir avant de remonter pour lui lécher la joue. Sameen fixait le plafond et repensait à Root, la douceur de ses gestes, rien à voir avec ce qu'elle vivait maintenant et qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle contemplait si souvent ce plafond qu'elle avait fini par en connaitre par cœur les petits points noirs sur fond blanc qui le composaient. Comme sur une carte aux étoiles, elle y cherchait des formes, comme un jeu qu'elle s'était inventée depuis qu'on l'avait plongée dans cet enfer, comme un rituel pour éviter de sombrer complètement, comme un moyen de garder le contrôle sur son esprit. Reverrait-elle un jour le ciel, les étoiles, ou même le soleil ? Elle en doutait de plus en plus.

\- Tu vas crever ici. Tu le sais ça ? lui répétait souvent Martine. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception.

\- Où est Root ? répéta Lambert.

Sameen continua fixement de regarder le plafond, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante quand la blonde lui brisa un autre doigt et elle hurla à nouveau. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle la protégerait, emmenant ses secrets jusque dans la tombe.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a des habitudes ? Un endroit où elle se rend régulièrement ? demanda Lambert.

Sameen respirait avec ampleur sous l'effet de la douleur mais serrait les dents. Elle entendit le craquement significatif de son annuaire et elle cria.

\- On sait qu'elle est née dans le Texas mais son enfance est floue pour nous, tout comme le reste. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'en a parlé. Elle disparaît régulièrement des radars au cours de sa vie, mais toi tu sais.

Martine lui brisa le poignet dans un craquement sinistre, et Sameen défaillit un instant.

\- Tu sais, chérie, Samaritain cherche après elle. On finira par la trouver et la traîner ici. Je m'occuperai d'elle avec autant d'attention que je m'occupe de toi.

Sameen sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Courageuse, elle se reprit.

\- Tu ne l'attraperas jamais, elle est bien trop maligne pour ça, s'était-elle entendue lui répondre.

Martine lui avait souri, un air mauvais inscrit dans chacun de ses traits. Shaw aurait tellement eu envie de lui écraser sa sale face sur le sol en béton jusqu'à lui exploser le nez.

\- On parie ? murmura Martine. Regarde ce que l'on a trouvé déjà, ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche et lui montra. Sameen put voir sur une vidéo sa Nissan, puis cette dernière explosa en flamme. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle adorait sa voiture, c'était un cadeau de Root. C'était un sacrilège d'exploser une si belle voiture de sport. Mais elle ressentit aussi de l'inquiétude, elle se souvenait de l'endroit où elle l'avait garée la dernière fois. A deux pâtés de maison de son appartement avec Root.

\- La carte grise nous a bien renseignés sur sa propriétaire. Belle voiture maintenant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Shaw lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne dit rien. A son grand soulagement, cette idiote n'avait pas compris son trouble. Elle pensait sérieusement la faire craquer en lui montrant sa voiture calcinée ? Ça l'énervait oui, mais elle ne parlerait pas pour si peu.

Sameen arrivait à se détacher parfois de sa triste réalité, mais s'enfermer dans son esprit devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'affaiblissait. Elle s'y forçait pourtant. Fermer les yeux et voir Root lui sourire, lui dire de tenir bon, qu'elle était forte et qu'elle allait venir la sauver, était sa seule bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêchait de se noyer dans cet univers de malheur.

Elle se souvenait, et ne voulait pas oublier. Elle était sa force autant que sa faiblesse. Elle était son endroit sûr, ce grâce à quoi elle leur tenait tête. Elle s'était même mise à rire un jour particulièrement affreux où ils l'avaient brûlée avec une lame chauffée à blanc. Shaw avait déjà perdu connaissance plusieurs fois et cela durait depuis des heures, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était alors enfermée dans sa tête et Root était là bien sûr. Elle s'était alors souvenue, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, d'un soir où Root l'avait forcée à danser avec elle. En fait, elle insistait depuis des semaines, mais Sameen refusait obstinément. Root avait alors pris les devants, elle avait caché ses armes et lui avait promis de lui rendre contre une danse. Shaw avait failli la tuer sur le moment. Après de multiples menaces de mort auxquelles lui répondirent des sourires de plus en plus cajoleurs, elle avait dû céder. Elle avait promis à Root de la tuer si elle en parlait à qui que ce soit. Cette dernière, trop heureuse d'obtenir le dernier mot, avait juré que ce serait leur "petit secret". Puis elle l'avait enlacée sur la chanson d'Anywhere. La tête posée sur son épaule, Shaw s'était peu à peu détendue en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Elle se souvenait que sur le moment, elle s'était trouvée vraiment débile, mais elle s'était sentie si bien dans les bras de Root, tellement en sécurité. Elle s'y était abandonnée et avait même fini par l'embrasser. Le bien être de ce moment contrastait tellement avec son actuel présent que Sameen était partie dans une incroyable crise de fous rires. Elle avait vu Martine la regarder incrédule et Lambert lever un sourcil. Ils pensaient qu'elle était devenue folle, et elle se demanda un instant si ça n'était pas le cas, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Sameen avait renoncé depuis longtemps à ce que ses amis viennent la chercher. Ils devaient la croire morte ou n'arrivaient pas à la trouver. Bah, le résultat était le même. Elle avait réalisé qu'il lui faudrait s'enfuir par ses propres moyens. Martine lui ayant brisé les doigts, elle avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens une fois seule. Elle détacha ses chevilles aussi vite que ses doigts brisés lui permettaient et elle se mit debout. Elle chancela une demi-seconde avant de foncer vers le conduit de ventilation, tandis qu'elle entendait une alarme se déclencher et des pas précipités dans le couloir. Elle savait qu'il y avait une caméra dans la pièce et que Samaritain venait de déclencher une procédure qui ne pouvait avoir que de mauvais effets sur elle, si elle aboutissait. Shaw avait rampé aussi vite que possible, malgré ses blessures, dans l'étroite ventilation. Elle avait débouché dans une sorte de chaufferie, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un geste que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant entrer trois agents de Samaritain ainsi que Lambert. Elle avait juste eu le temps de se planquer dans un coin. Elle s'était rendu compte que la pièce était un cul de sac. La seule sortie était la porte par laquelle ses tortionnaires venaient d'entrer.

\- Je sais que tu es là, murmura Lambert en observant la pièce à sa recherche. Ils s'approchaient de sa cachette. Et elle sentit l'adrénaline monter.

\- Intéressant comme choix de…

Sameen avait brusquement surgi. Elle brisa le cou du premier agent avant de frapper le deuxième, lui explosant le nez. Mais elle était trop faible. Ils la plaquèrent au sol brutalement. Elle se débattit vainement. Elle vit Lambert s'accroupir à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, une seringue dans la main. Elle se débattit de plus belle en hurlant de rage, mais ne put rien faire quand il lui injecta le sédatif. Elle s'immobilisa presque immédiatement, mais ne sombra pas dans l'inconscience.

\- Lâchez-la, murmura Lambert sans la quitter des yeux.

Il se pencha et la retourna sur le dos pour lui faire face.

\- Bien essayé, lui dit-il, mais ce n'est pas très gentil de vouloir nous quitter si vite. La partie n'est pas finie, Shaw.

Elle respira lourdement puis sombra enfin dans le noir. Elle entendait toujours sa voix mais ne comprenait plus ce qu'il disait. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait échoué.

Elle se réveilla bien plus tard, de retour dans sa cellule. Ils étaient là, tous les trois à l'observer.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda Greer

"Connard " pensa-t-elle. Elle ne répondit pourtant rien, se contentant de lui envoyer son regard le plus venimeux.

\- Vous êtes bien plus résistante encore que nous ne l'avions prévu, continua Greer, mais vous semblez exténuée. Que diriez-vous d'une petite pause vidéo ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait ce vieux fou ? Il lui sourit devant son air étonné, puis Lambert ouvrit la porte et deux agents entrèrent, poussant un écran blanc vide. On le plaça devant elle. Elle attendit puis soudain elle put lire "Regarde". "Samaritain" comprit aussitôt Shaw. Une vidéo de caméra de surveillance se mit aussitôt en place sur l'écran. Elle vit le Washington Park de New York, c'était très tôt le matin, il était presque vide. Elle les regarda sans comprendre, c'était quoi ce nouveau jeu sordide ?

\- Vous devriez regarder, Mademoiselle Shaw, ça pourrait vous intéresser, murmura simplement Greer. Il y a quelques heures, Samaritain a repéré un comportement pour le moins anormal. Il a donc suivi cette personne, une certaine Deborah Weiss. Et quelle surprise quand il nous a montré son visage. Je vous assure, ça devrait vous plaire.

Sameen se sentit encore plus mal. Elle se retourna vers l'écran. Il y avait quelques personnes dans le parc, des joggeurs surtout, des agents d'entretien qui ramassaient les poubelles, et soudain elle les vit. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Root était au milieu du parc avec Lou trottinant à ses côtés.

Elle se détacha de l'écran et ferma les yeux, effondrée. Ça n'était pas possible, comment l'avait-il trouvée ? Non, ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée, sinon ils l'auraient déjà tuée ou plus probablement traînée ici. Non, ils l'avaient repérée, nuance. Elle savait que la scène se déroulait en temps réel. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais ils avaient trouvé Root, et merde, Lou.

\- Très mignonne, la gamine, murmura Martine, pas besoin de demander qui est sa mère. Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle a quel âge, Lambert, à ton avis ? 5 ou 6 ans.

\- Ouais, j'aurais dit ça aussi, répondit l'interpellé.

Shaw ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les regarda. Lambert et Martine observaient la vidéo, tandis que Greer détaillait Sameen.

\- Sa fille ? Articula-t-il.

Sameen déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'était pas très rapide à la détente, pensa-t-elle. Il sourit largement.

\- Elle a ses yeux. Ça, c'est très intéressant.

N'importe quoi, Lou avait les yeux bleus et ceux de Root étaient marron. Il délirait ce vieil imbécile. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais la terreur la paralysait. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ni à bouger. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la vidéo.

Malgré la situation, c'était agréable de les revoir. Elles allaient bien. Mais Shaw ne comprenait pas ce que Lou faisait là, elle aurait dû être au pensionnat. Elle devina que Root avait dû l'en faire sortir. Quelle erreur ! Elle observa Root, elle la trouvait très pale et assez mal en point. Elle semblait épuisée comme si elle non plus, n'avait pas dormi depuis un certain temps, et même un peu malade. Elle n'affichait pas son habituel sourire exaspérant et semblait un peu éteinte. Shaw remarqua aussi qu'elle boitait et semblait souffrir en marchant. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec l'anomalie qui avait permis à Samaritain de la repérer.

Elle les entendit parler dans la vidéo.

\- Maman, je peux aller à la fontaine ? demanda Lou.

\- Oui, vas-y, mais pas longtemps, après on s'en va, répondit Root.

\- Oncle Finch, cria Lou en courant soudain vers Harold.

Root s'était retournée et le regarda s'approcher d'elle. Harold entra alors dans le champ de vision de la caméra, suivi de la petite. "Oh non, ça c'est le bouquet !" pensa Sameen.

\- Tu nous laisses, Lou, je dois parler à Harold.

La gamine s'éloigna vers la fontaine en chantant _Nous n'irons plus au bois_.

\- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle Groves ?

Root et lui s'étaient mis à marcher dans le parc.

\- Mieux je … Ecoutez, Harold, je suis … Enfin bon, je … Merci, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

\- Ne nous faites plus jamais une peur pareille, je vous en prie.

\- Je n'ai pensé à rien sur le coup. Enfin si, à elle.

Sameen en resta interdite. Elle. Root était en train de parler d'elle. Si elle avait su qu'elle était observée, elle se serait tue et aurait filé comme le vent. Les agents de Samaritain devaient être en route maintenant. Mais Sameen ne pouvait rien faire, ça la rendait folle et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contenir très longtemps.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw n'aurait pas voulu ça et vous le savez.

Mais de quoi ils parlaient là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait comme folie ? Sameen pria pour qu'ils sortent du parc, mais malheureusement, ils semblaient vouloir traîner.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle est vivante, Harold.

Sameen en resta clouée sur place, la bouche pendante. Ainsi, elle ne la croyait pas morte, bonne nouvelle.

\- Mademoiselle Groves, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez envie d'entendre, mais ça fait trois mois maintenant. Et nous n'avons toujours aucunes pistes.

Trois mois. Waouh ! Elle avait tenu trois mois ici, elle aurait plutôt dit trois siècles. Aucunes pistes, donc ils continuaient à la chercher.

\- Pensez à Louisa, ajouta Harold en se tournant vers la gamine à la fontaine, elle a besoin de vous.

\- Je sais, mais c'est trop dur sans...

Elle ne sembla pas pouvoir finir. Harold continua d'observer Lou, respectant son silence.

\- Vous devriez repenser l'idée de la garder avec vous. Tenez, c'est une excellente école, elle y serait très bien et vous pourriez…

\- C'est gentil, Harold, le coupa Root, mais elle n'est pas plus en sécurité sans moi qu'avec moi. En fait, je crois même qu'elle est plus en sécurité avec moi. Avec mes multiples changements de masques, ils ne me trouveront pas.

Harold lui tendit tout de même le papier avec l'adresse de l'école.

\- Très bien, mais au cas où vous changeriez d'avis.

\- Pour ce qui est d'hier soir…

\- John a réglé le problème, coupa Harold. Reposez-vous un peu, vous en avez cruellement besoin.

\- Je suis désolée, Harold, pour le silence radio, pour avoir dit que c'était votre faute, pour… enfin pour tout. C'était injuste.

Il lui tapa maladroitement sur l'épaule comme pour lui dire qu'il comprenait.

Ils marchèrent encore un instant en silence puis Harold partit au grand soulagement de Shaw. Root se dirigea vers la fontaine.

\- Allez Lou, on s'en va, dit-elle en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner, ma princesse ? C'est moi qui invite.

Sameen la vit se diriger vers la sortie du parc. Elle crut un instant que c'était bon, qu'elle s'en sortirait. Puis elle le vit, le petit point rouge dans son dos. Un tireur, réalisa-t-elle.

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

\- Tu as raison, murmura Martine, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, plutôt la gamine alors. Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots dans son téléphone.

Shaw vit avec horreur le point rouge passer sur la tête de Lou. Elle se débattit de plus belle.

\- Espèce de salope, lui cria-t-elle. C'est qu'une gamine, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Martine lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Dis-moi, où est la Machine et elles sortiront de ce parc, vivantes. Tu as 15 secondes, tictac.

Sameen la regarda interdite.

\- J'en sais rien, lui dit-elle.

\- 10 secondes …

\- Je te dis que j'en sais rien, hurla Sameen.

Elle sentait la panique monter et jetait de brefs regards angoissés à la vidéo, avant de se retourner vers Martine qui l'observait toujours. Pas ça, non pitié. Le tireur visa à nouveau Root.

\- J'en sais rien, alors arrête, arrête ça, supplia-t-elle. J'en sais rien et c'est tant mieux parce que sinon je te le dirais.

\- 5 secondes, Shaw. Peut-être qu'au fond, tu ne tiens vraiment pas à elle. Trois…

\- NON ! hurla Sameen en se débattant. Elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Martine la regardait, ravie.

\- deux…, continua-t-elle.

\- Je sais comment la trouver, avoua Shaw à contrecœur. Je te dirais tout mais ne leur fais pas de mal, continua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas voir la suite. Elle tenta de se calmer et ouvrit les yeux.

\- On t'écoute, chérie, claqua la blonde.

Sameen prit une profonde inspiration. Le tireur visait toujours Root dans le dos.

\- Alors? S'impatienta Martine.

Elle reprit le téléphone pour donner l'ordre de tirer quand Shaw parla.

\- On ne sait pas où elle est mais elle communique avec une seule personne, Root. Donc si tu l'as tue, tu n'auras rien et tu ne trouveras jamais la Machine.

Elle fit une pause, réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle n'avait certes pas eu le choix mais toujours est-il qu'elle avait parlé. Pire, maintenant ils savaient que Root était l'interface.

\- Comment la Machine lui parle ?

Shaw jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran et vit que Root était enfin sortie du parc. Elle souffla de soulagement, elle était presque hors d'atteinte. Dans quelques secondes, elle disparaîtrait grâce à la carte fantôme.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle, je n'ai jamais su. La Machine, je ne m'en occupe pas.

Martine se pencha vers elle et lui murmura doucement dans l'oreille :

\- Je suis sûre que tu mens. Tu sais, on l'a encore en visuel pour les deux prochaines rues. Ce serait dommage de transformer sa tête en pastèque éclatée, non ?

Shaw déglutit difficilement. Martine n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Elle ramena son téléphone vers elle.

\- Alors maintenant, soit une gentille fille et dis-moi comment la Machine lui parle, ou elle meurt.

Elle décompta doucement sur ses doigts. Arrivé à trois, Sameen détourna les yeux.

\- Elle…, commença-t-elle.

Elle pria de tout son cœur que Root lui pardonne, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Elle a un implant qui lui permet de parler avec la Machine, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle reposa les yeux sur l'écran et regarda Root disparaître enfin au coin de la rue. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle était sauve, enfin. Mais Shaw avait parlé.

Elle regarda Martine, rayonnante à côté d'elle.

\- Merci Shaw.

L'écran s'éteignit. Martine s'assit sur elle à califourchon et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

\- Tu vois, chérie, quand tu veux…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle s'était dangereusement penchée et Shaw avait usé d'une de ses dernières forces pour lui donner un violent coup de tête. Elle entendit avec un indéniable plaisir, le nez de Martine se briser au contact de son front. Cette dernière hurla de douleur avant de se reculer précipitamment. Elle essuya le sang sur son visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se reprit pourtant et lança à Sameen un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu vois que je l'ai retrouvée en fin de compte.

\- Comment ? Osa enfin demander Shaw.

\- Hier soir, elle a fait un sacré remue-ménage, répondit Martine. On a bien failli l'avoir. J'ai eu une tendre pensée pour toi quand je lui ai tiré en pleine poitrine.

Sameen se redressa brusquement, furieuse. Elle tenta vainement de se libérer de ses entraves. Cette garce avait tiré sur Root. Ça, en plus de tout le reste, c'était trop.

\- La première chose que je ferais quand je sortirai d'ici, sera de te crever salope, lui cracha-t-elle.

\- Chut ! murmura Martine en lui appuyant sur les épaules pour la rallonger. Calme-toi ! On a pas fini de s'amuser toutes les deux, tu sais.

Sameen la regarda d'un air dégoûté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui faire ? Elle réalisa alors que s'ils ne la tuaient pas, c'était pour une raison : Root avait disparu. Ils l'avaient mise en joue mais ils ne l'avaient pas attrapée, pas encore. Elle en fut soulagée. Elle repensa à ce que Root venait de dire. Elle avait raison, ses multiples changements d'identité la maintenaient à l'abri. Elle était déjà quelqu'un d'autre et Samaritain ne pouvait plus la suivre. Il avait pu suivre Deborah Weiss depuis la veille au soir, mais Deborah Weiss venait de disparaître et Root était déjà une autre personne qu'il ne pouvait suivre car jugée non pertinente. C'était la seule explication possible.

\- Où vit Root ? demanda Lambert.

Pendant ce temps, Martine avait sorti un couteau aiguisé de sa botte et s'amusait à en lécher la lame. Sameen ne la quittait pas du regard. Root était en sécurité. Elle ne dirait plus rien, ils pouvaient bien la tuer, ça lui était égal.

\- Elle ne te croit pas morte, mais entre nous, elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme, continua Lambert. Tu sais, on ne veut pas la tuer. Tout comme toi, Samaritain a vu en elle un potentiel. Il veut lui laisser une chance.

Devant le mutisme de Shaw, Martine se tourna vers Lambert. Il lui rendit son sourire sadique et lui fit un bref signe de tête.

\- Tu étais plus bavarde tout à l'heure, chérie, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle lui enfonça la lame dans le bras en appuyant en maximum. Elle descendit doucement de l'épaule à son coude. Sameen serra les dents, ne laissant échapper qu'un grognement de douleur.

\- La gamine est très mignonne, ajouta-t-elle quand elle eut fini son incision. Elle est à croquer, comme un fruit bien mûr. J'aimerais bien m'occuper d'elle aussi.

Sameen laissa alors éclater sa rage. Elle se débattit violemment et lui cracha au visage. Plus question d'être leur petit jouet. Ils l'avaient déshumanisée à un point qu'elle ne pouvait penser être imaginable.

\- Si tu la touches, je te tue, cria-t-elle folle de rage. JE VOUS TUERAI ! hurla-t-elle encore et encore, même après qu'elle ait senti une piqûre dans son bras. Elle hurla jusqu'à finir par sombrer.

Les semaines suivantes furent éprouvantes. Le sadisme augmentant en intensité. Ils voulaient des réponses sur Root et sur Lou, bien plus que sur la Machine, et Sameen ne comprenait toujours pas leur obsession. Pourquoi Root ? Elle n'était pas l'administrateur, c'était Harold, et ça, ils le savaient. Pourtant c'était sur elle qu'ils la questionnaient inlassablement. Pourquoi ? "Pour te faire craquer", lui murmura une voix dans sa tête.

\- Avoir un enfant, ça vous change la vie, j'imagine, murmura Lambert. Mais c'est tellement de responsabilité. Et un accident est si vite arrivé.

Il fit une pause.

\- Une si jolie gamine, ce serait si dommage.

Ça la rendait folle et ils le savaient.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne le regardait pas. De toute façon, ils savaient.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir nous répondre, chérie ?, lui murmura Martine.

Elle sourit devant son mutisme. Et avant qu'elle n'ait abattu son marteau, Sameen s'était un peu préparée. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de hurler de douleur quand le clou s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule. C'était le neuvième dans ses articulations et elle souffrait le martyr.

\- Comment c'était la vie de famille ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire à moi ?

Elle se pencha dangereusement. L'adrénaline et la peur grimpèrent simultanément en flèche chez Sameen. Il était impossible que la blonde n'entende pas son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine. Martine était trop proche et allait toujours plus loin. Mais contrairement à Root, ça n'avait rien d'amusant ni d'excitant. Elle était terrifiante. Sameen ne bougeait cependant pas, la défiant clairement par un regard assassin de s'approcher plus. Elle aurait pu si facilement lui briser le cou, si elle n'avait pas été attachée, mais voilà bémol, elle était attachée et ne pouvait rien faire. Martine guettait sa moindre faiblesse, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvée, elle n'allait pas lâcher. Elle avait compris que ça la dégouttait quand elle la touchait. Sameen était à Root et ne voulait être à personne d'autre, et surement pas à une personne aussi immonde que Martine. Cette dernière lui emprisonna la gorge d'une main de fer et serra. Sameen se mit à manquer d'air. Martine lui sourit sadiquement et se pencha.

\- Ça devait être chiant, non ? Pas le genre de chose faite pour toi. En fait, je crois que tu préfères ça.

Elle lui mordit brutalement les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Sameen suffoquait et se débattait. Martine lui lâcha les lèvres et continua son sinistre jeu dans le cou, laissant des traces de morsure. Sameen se mit à hurler de rage en se débattant, faisant sourire la blonde qui descendit plus bas. Elle lui ouvrit brusquement la chemise d'une main faisant sauter les boutons et se pencha sur sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta un instant, leva la tête pour lancer un regard écœurant de sadisme à Shaw, avant de plonger. Sameen hurla de douleur quand elle sentit ses dents s'enfoncer et sentit la nausée venir. Quand Martine la lâcha enfin, elle reprit brusquement sa respiration. Elle eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour ne pas se vomir dessus.

Elle se rallongea lourdement et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus la voir, elle allait la tuer. Ça, elle en était sûre. Elle sentit son poids la quitter, elle s'était levée. Shaw garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte se fermer. Elle respira profondément avant de les ouvrir. Martine était partie mais Lambert était encore là à l'observer, un air satisfait sur son visage de fils à papa.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est tentant de t'avoir ici avec nous. Surtout maintenant que tu as décidé de coopérer.

\- Je ne…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, coupa Lambert, tu nous diras ce que l'on veut savoir. C'est juste une question de temps. Tu nous en as déjà beaucoup dit. Tu n'es pas si difficile à cerner en fin de compte.

Sameen l'observait en silence, elle sentait la rage monter en elle, la haine brûlant ses entrailles.

\- Je t'avoue, ajouta Lambert en s'approchant d'elle, que je m'attendais à mieux.

Il lui caressa la joue d'une main, presque tendrement. Sameen se détourna aussitôt. Pas question de devenir leur objet.

\- Mais c'est bien que tu aies compris où était ton intérêt dans toute cette histoire. Tu n'es pas encore prête à l'accepter, mais tu verras que travailler pour Samaritain…

\- Je ne travaillerai jamais pour vous, lui cracha Shaw. Et je ne coopérerai jamais.

A son grand mécontentement, le sourire de Lambert s'élargit et Shaw se promit de le lui arracher un jour ou l'autre, même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire sur cette Terre.

\- Mais tu l'as déjà fait. On sait grâce à toi que c'est Root la clé. Et on sait même comment lui faire entendre raison si elle se montre aussi têtue que toi.

\- Root ne trahira jamais la Machine.

\- Comme tu étais censée ne jamais la trahir ?

Shaw en fut estomaquée. Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre car au fond elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Plus encore que la torture, c'était la culpabilité de sa trahison qui lui faisait mal. Sameen s'était réfugiée dans un mutisme assourdissant. Au bout de trois semaines sans une parole, Martine et Lambert décidèrent de changer de méthode.

\- Peu importe, lui avait dit Lambert, on ira chercher les réponses dans ta tête.

Elle n'avait pas compris sur le coup. Puis ils lui injectèrent de nombreuses drogues pour la faire parler. Les premières eurent pour effet de rendre son environnement flou. Elle ne comprenait plus le monde qui l'entourait et n'avait pas les idées claires. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et elle pria pour faire un arrêt brutal. "Que ça s'arrête ! Que tout s'arrête !" avait-elle pensé. Mais son cœur tint bon et d'autres drogues lui furent administrées. Elles stimulaient son cerveau, faisant resurgir ses peurs les plus profondes dans des hallucinations terrifiantes. Elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle ne se souvenait plus de où elle était, ni pourquoi elle était là. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, perdue dans un univers flou et irréel où se mélangeaient souvenirs terribles et hallucinations.

Elle avait ainsi revécu les pires instants de sa vie : la mort de son père, la mort de Cole, son partenaire de l'ISA. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusque-là car elle ne pouvait désormais plus se réfugier dans son esprit. Ils en avaient pris le contrôle et elle perdait pied. Plus aucun coin de sa tête n'était à l'abri, elle était totalement à leur merci. Elle avait l'impression de dérailler.

Mais ça n'avait toujours pas marché. Ils savaient pourquoi mais n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant cette première phase. La rendre folle était surement un premier pas. L'affaiblir avant de la détruire psychologiquement. Ils avaient compris que c'était Root son point de rupture. Or, cette dernière n'était pas présente dans ses pires souvenirs ni dans ses terreurs refoulées. Et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de deux semaines, ils changèrent de méthode.

Et commencèrent les simulations.

Sameen s'y mouvait dans un monde irréel qu'ils avaient construit à son intention, observant tout à l'écran. Elle se retrouvait à New York et Root venait la sauver ainsi que Reese. Mais c'était étrange et tout finissait par déraper. Elle perdait pied et tirait même sur Reese, comme si une autre personne avait pris possession d'elle-même. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et leur faisait du mal. Mais quand elle se tenait devant Root, prête à l'abattre, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle refusait de se laisser manipuler comme une marionnette et résistait par le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour mettre fin à cette horrible folie. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se mit une balle dans la tête. La simulation se stoppa alors aussitôt. Quelle terreur ! Pire que toutes les autres, pire que tout le reste. Elle avait été comme possédée, incapable de se contrôler et elle les avait tués. Ça lui avait fait aussi mal que si c'était elle qui recevait les balles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aurait fait cela, et elle comprit qu'ils la manipulaient encore, la torturaient jusqu'au bout, alors qu'ils ne semblaient pas être là. Elle aurait aimé dire que la première simulation fut la pire et que toutes les autres, n'étant qu'une répétition sans fin de cette première expérience, avaient été plus faciles à encaisser. Mais il n'en était rien. Les voir mourir encore et encore devant ses yeux était insoutenable. Ils l'avaient piégée dans sa propre tête. Mais elle résistait, incapable de tuer Root, et la simulation s'arrêtait. Même au fin fond de ce cauchemar, Root était là et la sauvait de son malheur. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle résistait, mais pour combien de temps encore. Ses suicides répétés, bien qu'ils soient factices dans les faits, étaient on ne peut plus réels à ses yeux quand la balle lui éclatait la cervelle, avant qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut, toujours solidement entravée dans ce maudit lit. Martine et Lambert l'observant, ravis mais pas comblés.

Heureusement, ils décidèrent de n'utiliser cette technique que ponctuellement. Ils semblaient déçus qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté. Car Sameen ne leur avait toujours rien révélé, ni sur Root, ni sur les garçons, ni sur la planque. Elle enfermait toutes ces informations dans un coffre-fort secret qu'elle savait ne jamais devoir ouvrir. Mais ils se rapprochaient… Shaw finissait par être perdue entre la réalité et l'illusion des simulations. Elle ne les distinguait plus, mais dans les deux cas, elle tentait de s'échapper. Seul dans les simulations, elle y parvenait, ce qui devint un bien triste moyen pour elle de distinguer le réel du faux. Elle avait presque fini par accepter l'idée de ne jamais sortir de là. Mais elle ne se résignait pas. Elle avait tenté de s'enfuir encore et encore, tuant plusieurs gardes à chaque fois. Ils avaient fini par la perdre dans sa propre réalité. Pourtant, elle ne renonçait pas. Dans les simulations, elle parvenait à s'enfuir bien trop facilement et à regagner New York par elle ne savait quel miracle. C'était des petits riens mais c'est ainsi qu'elle parvenait à parfois faire la différence. Mais dans la réalité, elle n'allait jamais bien loin, ils la rattrapaient toujours et se débattre seule contre une armée n'y changeait jamais rien. Ils la sédataient et la ramenaient dans sa chambre où elle finissait immanquablement par se réveiller, entourée de ses deux tortionnaires attitrés. Et tout recommençait, jusqu'à la rendre folle.

Ils continuèrent à la droguer et à la torturer en même temps, mais elle s'était tue. Refermée comme une huître, elle attendait que la marée l'emporte au loin. Mourir ne lui semblait plus être la pire des choses désormais. Pourtant, elle résistait encore et ne baissait pas les bras, cherchant une issue à son désespoir. Mais que pouvait-elle faire si elle n'était même plus à l'abri dans sa propre tête ? Ils venaient de lui prendre son seul réconfort, sa seule échappatoire. Elle se forçait donc, dès qu'elle était un peu consciente, à en trouver une beaucoup plus concrète et réelle. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un plan, qu'elle sorte de là. Le temps était compté. Il connaissait déjà trop de la vérité entre elle et Root. Elle, elle en savait déjà tout. Elle l'avait acceptée aussi belle et terrifiante soit-elle. "La vérité, c'est que tu l'aimes" avait murmuré une petite voix dans sa tête, mais cette fois, elle ne la faisait plus taire et ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Et même si cette vérité était belle, elle lui faisait mal dans cet enfer dont elle se demandait si elle en sortirait jamais un jour pour revoir Root.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

 **J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long et que je ne vous ai pas fait trop languir. Je trouve ce chapitre pas mal, peut-être mieux que le premier. A vous de juger, faites-moi savoir si je n'ai pas été trop loin. C'est parfois dur parce que je veux m'approprier les personnages sans trop les changer. Après Root dont j'avais modifié le passé, je me suis attaquée au personnage de Shaw que j'ai rendu plus vulnérable sous sa carapace. Après tout, dans la série, elle vend belle et bien Root sous la torture à Samaritain. Je ne pense donc pas mettre tant éloigner que ça.**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui est arrivé à Root, et accessoirement à Lou, PATIENCE, réponse au prochain épisode et ça devrait vous plaire, enfin j'espère.**


	3. C3 : Toucher le fond

**Chapitre 3 :** **Toucher le fond**

Lou frappe encore une ligne doucement. Sa mère l'observe avec bienveillance du coin de l'œil. Elles sont assises face à face devant leurs ordinateurs respectifs posés sur la table basse du salon. Root veille à chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses frappes via son propre appareil. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant son travail, qui s'affiche à son écran. Elle n'a commencé à lui apprendre que depuis trois semaines et Lou sait déjà se débrouiller pratiquement toute seule.

"Elle est douée" ne peut-elle de s'empêcher de penser fièrement. "Telle mère, telle fille". Sameen aurait accordé un de ses rares sourires, comme Root était l'une des seules à savoir lui faire faire, à l'entente de cette phrase si Root l'avait prononcée. D'habitude, c'était elle qui ne cessait de la répéter à Root sur un faux ton exaspéré quand Lou se montrait particulièrement têtue, ou même quand la gamine était juste là dans la pièce. La ressemblance était frappante, bien au-delà du physique.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

\- Je ne veux pas aller en pension, avait décrété Lou d'un ton catégorique.

Elle était juchée sur son tabouret dans la cuisine à manger ses pancakes au petit déjeuner. Quand elle était entrée, Root et Shaw s'étaient brusquement tues en la voyant. Elles lui avaient souri et servi ses pancakes à la banane, ses préférés. Puis elle lui avait parlé de cette histoire de pension. Lou n'était clairement pas emballée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester ici avec elles ? C'était chez elle. Peu importe que la pension soit à Manhattan, elle avait déjà une école ici, et elle avait deux mères pour le prix d'une. Une vie heureuse en soit, et on allait tout lui prendre ? Ça non !

\- Lou, tu verras, avait répondu Root, c'est une belle école et ce n'est vraiment pas loin. Nous viendrons te voir et te rechercher dès que possible.

\- Non, répliqua Lou en croisant les bras et en défiant sa mère du regard.

Shaw eut grand peine à retenir un rire devant son air.

\- Et d'abord, pourquoi je dois partir ?

Root ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire.

\- Lou, c'est juste une école, pas une prison et ce n'est pas pour toujours, nous…

\- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, la coupa Lou. Pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille tout d'un coup ?

\- Lou, coupa durement Sameen, tu parles autrement à ta mère, je te prie.

\- Alors tu es de son côté, répliqua Lou en regardant Sameen, énervée.

Shaw avait toujours été de son avis, juste pour embêter Root. A deux contre une, elles étaient sûres d'avoir le dernier mot, quoique Root savait toujours y faire pour les rouler dans la farine. Mais là, c'était Lou qui se retrouvait seule contre toutes.

\- C'est même moi qui ai eu l'idée, grosse maligne.

Lou la regarda interdite et effondrée.

\- Ne m'emmenez pas là-bas, s'il-vous-plait.

Son ton de supplique faillit faire fondre Root en larmes. Cependant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Et même si ça lui brisait le cœur, elle devait s'y résoudre.

\- C'est comme ça, Lou, et nous le faisons pour toi !

Lou se leva brusquement de son tabouret.

\- Eh bien, je n'irai pas et si vous m'obligez, je trouverai un moyen de m'en aller toute seule, leur dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

\- Tu te comportes comme une petite fille pourrie gâtée, capricieuse et pleurnicharde, bref tout ce que je déteste, répliqua Shaw avec un sourire moqueur.

Lou se figea un instant à la porte de sa chambre, blessée. Elle leur tournait le dos. Elle claqua la porte violemment derrière elle.

\- Quelle jeune enfant charmante, ajouta Shaw en se tournant vers Root, vraiment une fille tout à fait sympathique.

Root lui sourit tristement. Elle avait su que Lou n'accepterait pas les choses simplement.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, je trouve, lui répondit-elle.

Shaw la regarda en levant un sourcil. Root se rapprocha d'elle et lui enroula les bras autour de la taille, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Shaw se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Root ne s'était pas attendue à une tendresse si soudaine, mais elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Sameen avait vraiment le don pour la surprendre.

\- Elle va te détester pour ça, tu le sais ? lui demanda Shaw en rompant le baiser.

Root ouvrit doucement les yeux sur elle sans la lâcher et acquiesça lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe de contrariété évidente chez elle.

\- Mais si elle est en sécurité, je peux vivre avec.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va vraiment essayer d'en fuguer ?

\- Je crois…, répondit lentement Root en détachant chaque mot alors qu'elle soulevait Sameen sur la table en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- … qu'elle va essayer… Elle passa ses mains sous son pull de sa tenue de nuit, le long de son ventre et de ses seins tandis que Shaw gémissait doucement, ses mains perdues dans les cheveux de Root.

\- … mais pas qu'elle va réussir.

Root glissa ses mains plus bas, faisant frissonner Shaw. Elle étouffa son cri en joignant ses lèvres aux siennes. Puis elle la lâcha délicatement. Sameen la regarda visiblement déçue. Root lui lança un regard d'excuse, avant d'incliner la tête vers la porte de la chambre de Lou qui avait claqué quelques instants auparavant. Shaw acquiesça, résignée.

\- Moi je suis pas sûre qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en aller si elle le veut vraiment, reprit Shaw en descendant de la table, remettant son pull en place.

\- La Machine a conseillé cet établissement donc je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple. Mais après tout, il s'agit de Lou et elle… elle est perspicace et très têtue, acheva Root en soupirant.

Sameen ne répondit pas. Devant son silence, Root leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle eut alors l'énorme surprise de la voir secouée d'un immense fou rire silencieux.

\- Quoi ? demanda Root interloquée

\- Rien, je trouve ça vraiment comique que ce soit toi qui ose dire ça, répliqua Shaw, tu es un vrai bourriquet, alors à quoi tu t'attendais en ayant un enfant ? Sérieusement, que ce soit un petit ange bien tranquille qui obéisse sans réfléchir ?

Root la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Shaw avait raison, bien sûr. C'est même pour ça qu'elles adoraient Lou. Son côté rebelle et réfléchi en faisait une gamine spéciale, attachante. Elle leurs ressemblait trop pour qu'elles puissent s'attendre à voir Louisa obéir gentiment sans réaction.

\- Telle mère, telle fille, ajouta Shaw en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour une douche matinale.

Root resta dans la cuisine encore une minute à réfléchir. Puis elle se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain pour rejoindre Shaw et continuer là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Root avait souri à ce souvenir, mais brièvement. Cet instant de bonheur avait été fugace. Tous les matins, en se réveillant, elle ressentait une demi-seconde de paix, puis tout lui revenait en bloc dans la figure, la perte, la solitude, la colère et l'envie de tout casser. Tel un raz de marée sans fin qui la mettait un peu plus à terre chaque jour, alors qu'elle s'était à peine relevée de la veille. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Dès qu'elle ressentait, ne serait-ce qu'un court sentiment de bonheur, il était immédiatement remplacé par celui du vide et de la tristesse. Un grand manque impossible à combler. Elle savait que si elle ne la retrouvait pas, elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse.

Root pleurait tous les jours la perte de Sameen. Elle le faisait discrètement quand elle était seule le soir alors que Lou dormait. Dans ces instants de profonde détresse, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tant les sanglots qui la secouaient étaient violents. Quand elle parvenait enfin à se calmer, la colère prenait le dessus. Un soir, elle avait été si présente, si puissante en elle, qu'elle s'était mise à tout casser dans la cuisine et le salon attenant de son appartement. Elle avait réveillé Lou, qui affolée, avait pensé à une attaque des méchants, comme elle appelait Samaritain et ses sbires. Elle avait alors trouvé sa mère à terre au milieu des décombres de ce qui avait été une bibliothèque et un service d'assiettes. Elle en était restée figée sur place un instant puis s'était doucement avancée dans la pièce pour s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Délicatement, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, sans un mot. Root avait entendu Lou et l'avait vu du coin de l'œil entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait immédiatement stoppé son entreprise de destruction et s'était laissée tomber à terre, vidée. De toute façon, tout casser ne servait à rien. Ça n'allait pas faire revenir Sameen d'entre les… Non, pas ça ! Ça n'allait pas faire revenir Sameen, point. Root savait que sa fille avait eu peur, et un cuisant sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle perdre à ce point le contrôle devant Lou ? "Quelle mère atroce tu fais, avait-elle tristement pensé se sentant encore plus mal, elle va te détester. Tu vas te retrouver toute seule. Tu auras fini par réussir à faire fuir tous ceux que tu aimes.". Mais elle avait été surprise quand Lou l'avait prise dans ses bras. Les rôles étaient à nouveau inversés et sa fille la consolait. Root avait répondu à son étreinte, admirant le courage de Louisa. Elle était tellement forte alors que elle, elle sombrait toujours plus profondément. Elles étaient restées là dans les bras l'une de l'autre un moment et Lou finit par se rendormir paisiblement. Elle s'abandonnait en toute confiance dans les bras de sa mère, alors qu'elle venait de la voir déraper. Pourquoi ? "Parce qu'elle t'aime, idiote !" lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle la regarda dormir quelques instants avant de se lever doucement en la prenant dans ses bras sans la réveiller, et la porta dans son lit pour la recoucher. Ensuite, elle avait nettoyé son œuvre, et le lendemain, matin ni l'une ni l'autre n'en reparlèrent.

Root s'était par la suite forcée à contenir sa colère, mais quand celle-ci était trop puissante, et qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait à nouveau exploser, elle sortait de l'appartement afin que Lou ne la voie plus dans cet état. Elle déambulait alors dans les rues de New York, sans but précis. Elle était malheureuse.

Un soir, elle dérapa totalement. Elle entra dans un bar au hasard et sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi elle était arrivée là, elle s'accouda au comptoir. Il n'y avait que le barman et trois alcooliques qui n'avaient pas dû boire que de l'eau. Il faut dire qu'il était deux heures du matin et qu'elle marchait déjà depuis de nombreuses heures dans la ville, taraudée par la solitude. Pourquoi avait-elle atterri là ? Qui espérait-elle voir dans ce bar miteux ? Quelle idiote, Shaw n'était pas ici, elle n'était même nulle part. C'était bien le problème. "Allez, c'est quoi le programme, Root ? Tu vas te bourrer, histoire d'être un peu plus pathétique ? " S'était-elle demandée. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger de ce bar malfamé. Elle avait abandonné Lou depuis des heures et se sentait déjà suffisamment indigne en tant que mère, alors autant l'être jusqu'au bout en tant que personne, non ? Le barman vint la tirer de ses sombres pensées et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire. Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une déterrée car il la regarda avec pitié.

\- Peine de cœur, chérie ? T'inquiète, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés.

"Quel abruti !" pensa-t-elle. Elle avait perdu Sameen, l'amour de sa vie et lui, il lui parlait de peine de cœur comme si elle avait été une adolescente attardée, pleurant son premier et grand chagrin d'amour.

Que venait-elle faire ici, bon sang ? Le gars la regardait, attendant manifestement une réponse. Elle devait se décider et vite. Que voulait-elle ? Bon ouais, ça, c'était une question idiote. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait ou plutôt qui elle voulait. Mais d'un point de vue plus matériel et immédiat, que voulait-elle à cet instant précis ? La réponse lui vint clairement dans son esprit, elle voulait oublier. Oublier la tristesse, oublier la douleur, oublier… oublier tout.

\- Vodka, répondit-elle sèchement en se décidant enfin, et laissez la bouteille !

Le barman fut surpris par son ton et la dévisagea en la servant. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il avait juste voulu être courtois, faire la conversation alors que rien ne l'obligeait, et elle l'avait rembarré. " Bah, peu importe et qu'il se mêle de ses affaires "avait-elle pensé en avalant d'un trait son premier verre.

Elle but la bouteille et en redemanda une deuxième. Elle avait cessé de compter les verres. Elle se servait et les buvait à la chaine. Le barman était parti essuyer ses verres sans plus s'occuper d'elle. Au fond, Root savait qu'elle était sur la mauvaise pente. Se bourrer la gueule n'allait pas arranger ses problèmes, bien au contraire. Mais elle s'en fichait, ce soir, elle se foutait bien de la morale. Elle se sentait mal.

Quand elle finit la seconde bouteille, elle se leva en chancelant un peu, jeta deux billet de 100 dollars sur le comptoir et sans un mot, se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait à peine attrapé la poignée de la porte, qu'une brusque main reclaqua cette dernière. Elle se retourna et fit face à un des trois alcooliques qu'elle avait aperçus au comptoir. Plongée dans son état de brume, elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver derrière elle. Le type était grand et la dominait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire d'abruti accroché à ses lèvres. Ses deux potes au comptoir regardaient la scène en s'esclaffant. Il posa ses deux mains sur la porte, la coinçant entre cette dernière et lui.

\- Un dernier verre, chérie ?

\- Va te faire foutre, répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant violemment

Son sourire disparut, remplacé par une colère sourde. Root ne lui jeta pas un regard et sortit dans le froid de la nuit. Elle atteint le coin de la rue, quand elle fut brutalement tirée dans une ruelle où s'entassaient des bennes à ordures. Elle reçut un violent coup à la tête qui l'envoya face contre terre. Elle se retourna brusquement sur le dos, persuadée que Samaritain l'avait retrouvée, que des dizaines d'agents allaient lui tomber dessus et que des balles allaient la traverser dans quelques secondes. Mais elle ne vit qu'un type bedonnant. Elle mit deux secondes avant de reconnaitre l'imbécile du bar.

\- Je vais t'apprendre la politesse, moi, salope, lui dit-il.

Et il lui donna de nombreux coups de pieds qui lui coupèrent le souffle. A terre, ivre et battue, elle était incapable de se relever. Il s'arrêta pour lui cracher dessus avant de s'éloigner. Elle reprit ses esprits, se remit debout et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire cinq pas, elle lui tira dessus trois fois. Il tomba à terre en hurlant. Malgré la situation, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire pour se défouler. Elle se sentit habiter par un plaisir malsain qui l'avait quittée depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, celui de tuer, de tuer de sang-froid. Et qui plus est, un salaud. Cet abruti n'était certes pas une ordure au même niveau que ceux engagés par Samaritain, mais puisqu'il se sentait puissant à frapper une femme seule et à terre comme un malade, elle le jugea suffisamment pathétique. Il ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle s'approcha de lui dans le silence de la nuit, et lui braqua l'arme sur la tête. Elle vit la terreur dans les yeux et il commença à la supplier de l'épargner. Elle lui sourit méchamment. "Il fallait pas me chercher, connard, pensa-t-elle". Elle s'apprêtait à l'achever quand elle se figea. La scène venait de lui en rappeler une autre similaire survenue, quinze jours auparavant à la Bourse. Martine visant la tête de Shaw allongée à terre, abattue par balle. Sauf que là, c'était elle qui tenait le flingue. Root déglutit avec difficulté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Elle baissa son arme et tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Arrivée sur le pont de Williamsburg, elle se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et se mit à vomir. C'est quand elle cessa enfin, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Mais loin de vouloir les combattre cette fois-ci, elle les laissa l'emporter en se laissant glisser au sol, adossée à la barrière. Elle se sentait pathétique à un point inimaginable et s'il n'y avait pas eu Lou, elle aurait déjà enjambé la balustrade pour sauter. Si Sameen la voyait à cet instant... Elle se figea à cette pensée. "Elle serait furieuse et te mettrait son poing dans la figure, histoire de te remettre les idées en place" dit une petite voix moralisatrice, particulièrement agaçante dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison. Elle dérapait totalement là, elle devait se ressaisir et vite. Sameen serait furieuse contre elle, elle ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour cela. Et il y avait Lou, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Sa fille et Sameen n'étaient plus seulement sa raison de vivre, elles étaient devenues sa cause, celles pour qui elle allait se battre et ce, jusqu'à la mort. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber.

Alors elle se releva et rentra chez elle. Après ce dérapage, Root s'était contentée, lors de ses autres sorties de nuit, de marcher. Elle ne parlait jamais à personne et évitait désormais les bars.

Lors de ces expéditions nocturnes, elle confiait Lou à la Machine jusqu'à son retour. Même si Root refusait de rentrer en contact avec elle, elle la savait encore à l'écoute et un bref bip significatif retentissant dans son oreille lui confirmait que son message avait été entendu. Nul doute que la Machine la préviendrait en cas de problème. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle abandonnait Louisa, et elle limitait ces sorties aux cas d'extrême urgence de détresse comme elle les appelait.

La Machine respectait son choix de retrait pour le moment, et semblait comprendre sa colère et son sentiment d'impuissance face à la situation. Root lui avait encore une fois demandé où était Shaw devant la webcam de son ordinateur à l'appartement. Quand la Machine lui avait à nouveau dit STOP dans son oreillette, elle avait craqué et avait violement envoyé l'ordinateur contre le mur où il s'était fracassé en deux.

Pas question de céder et d'abandonner Shaw. Elle refusait donc d'entrer en contact avec sa déesse. Elle était en colère devant son silence, son obstination à ne pas vouloir l'aider.

La Machine avait décidé de patienter, d'attendre qu'elle se calme, qu'elle soit prête. Il en était de même pour Reese et Finch qui avaient cessé de chercher à contacter Root.

Root refusait de leur parler. Tous deux étaient persuadés que Sameen était morte. Comment aurait-elle pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, rester dans la même pièce que deux personnes avec de telles pensées ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contenir et que la colère lui ferait dire ou faire des choses inconsidérées, qu'elle pourrait regretter. Alors elle préférait garder ses distances, pour l'instant en tout cas. Lou était pratiquement son seul contact humain. La Machine continua de lui envoyer ses identités cachées dans des mails, mais Root refusait toute mission tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit où était Shaw. Elle et Lou vivaient enfermées comme des recluses, sortant un minimum, mais peu leur importait. Au contraire, rester cloitrée dans son appartement avec sa fille, tandis qu'au dehors le monde se déchainait et devenait fou, avait quelque chose de rassurant, presque apaisant. Elle se faisait livrer ce dont elles avaient besoin, et réglait par un virement internet intraçable dont elle avait toujours eu le secret. Ses seules sorties étaient nocturnes, lorsqu'elle se sentait craquer.

Ce petit jeu de vie en autarcie eut au moins pour mérite de la faire se poser pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ainsi, elle avait pu réfléchir sur sa vie, son sens, ses désirs, ses peurs… Elle voyait Lou, une gamine qui n'avait rien demandé et qui se retrouvait embarquée dans tout ce merdier par sa faute. Sa faute ? Non, pas la sienne, celle de Samaritain, c'était lui le responsable qui détruisait leurs vies ! Cette pensée l'avait alors frappé de plein fouet, tel un mur qu'elle se serait pris à grande vitesse. Elle n'était pas responsable du danger que courait Lou. De même, ce n'était pas elle qui avait abattu Sameen, ni elle qui voulait détruire la Machine. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de s'en vouloir pour tout et de croire que tout était de sa faute, ou en tout cas il fallait qu'elle essaye. Elle se réveilla alors que cette conclusion s'imposait à elle. Si elle continuait à s'enfoncer comme ça, elle donnait la victoire à ce salaud de Samaritain. Plutôt que de se détruire, elle choisit de diriger sa colère contre lui. Et après avoir passé deux semaines à vivre telle une morte vivante, elle réagit.

Lou était de toute façon engagée dans cette histoire à cause de cette intelligence artificielle. Que devait faire sa fille ? Se cacher ? Attendre l'inévitable, qu'ils viennent la chercher pour avoir un moyen de pression contre Root avant de finir par la tuer ? Il était hors de question de se rendre sans se battre. Il en serait de même pour sa fille. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle se reprenne. Louisa avait besoin d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, il fallait la préparer à se défendre. Elle réalisait cependant très bien que Louisa était une enfant et pas un soldat. Ce ne fut pas une décision facile à prendre. Mais que faire d'autre ? Et c'est ainsi que deux semaines après être allé la chercher, elle avait commencé à lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait.

Tous ces tristes souvenirs l'avaient assaillie tandis qu'elle observait Louisa à l'œuvre sur son ordinateur. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait eu raison d'être allée la chercher. Peut-être était-ce juste un caprice égoïste de mère. Elle voulait tellement avoir sa fille avec elle. Louisa n'était en sécurité nulle part, mais l'était-elle davantage avec elle ? Tous ses doutes la rendaient folle. Root avait sans cesse l'impression de faire les mauvais choix pour sa fille, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Mais lui apprendre à se défendre face à leur ennemie ne pouvait pas en être un. Lou devait avoir une chance, aussi infime soit-elle. Sa mère n'était pas dupe, que pouvait faire une enfant de 6 ans face à un groupe d'agents super entrainés et armés jusqu'aux dents ? Mais elle s'obstinait tout de même. Elle était sa mère et elle la protégerait en lui apprenant à se protéger.

Lou frappe encore cinq lignes de plus en plus vite sans plus regarder les touches de son clavier. Une intense concentration se lit sur son visage. Elle ne pense même plus à la présence de sa mère, qui vient d'émerger de ses pensées. Elle a décidé de donner le meilleur d'elle-même, même si ce n'est qu'un exercice pour tester son savoir-faire. Quand Root a commencé à lui apprendre le piratage, elle n'avait pas pu retenir une petite moue déçue. Elle avait promis de l'aider à retrouver Shaw, mais elle ne voyait pas comment un ordinateur pouvait les aider. Elle avait immédiatement pensé que sa mère ne lui faisait pas confiance. "Elle me prend encore pour un bébé" s'était-elle dit amèrement. Root avait immédiatement souri devant sa mine déconfite.

\- Notre ennemie joue sur le numérique, mon amour. Les intelligences artificielles, les machines, ne sont faites que de codes informatiques. C'est par l'informatique que l'on pourra détruire Samaritain. C'est donc le premier point que je dois t'apprendre.

Lou avait acquiescé, pas très convaincue. Mais dans les jours suivants, elle avait bien dû admettre que c'était difficile, et pas du tout un jeu de bébé. Sa mère était très exigeante, ne cessant de lui répéter que toute erreur lui serait et même leur serait fatale face à Samaritain et qu'elle devait être parfaitement prête et réaliser un sans-faute. Chaque fois qu'elle en commettait une, une alarme stridente retentissait et une tête de mort sur fond noir apparaissait sur son écran.

\- Perdu, murmurait alors Root avec un petit sourire.

Et elle l'obligeait à tout recommencer depuis le début. A chaque échec, Lou était déçue mais la bienveillance de sa mère et la fierté qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux la faisait sourire. Elle voulait l'épater et la rendre fière. En fait, elle le faisait aussi pour elle-même, c'était dur. Enfin un défi à sa portée, rien à voir avec l'école où elle s'était ennuyée ferme. Assise dans le fond de la classe, elle comprenait tout trop vite, tandis que les autres mettaient un temps incroyable à additionner deux plus deux. Elle avait eu l'impression de vivre dans un monde de poisson rouge. Devant son manque d'entrain dans les activités scolaires et son manque de socialisation avec les autres enfants qu'elle trouvait stupides, son enseignante s'était un peu inquiétée. Elle avait tenté de faire copine copine pour qu'elle se confie à elle. Non mais vraiment, que pourrait-elle comprendre ? Elle-même n'y comprenait déjà pas grand-chose à ce moment-là, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette pension qu'elle détestait. Elle était sûre que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose, et elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu tort. C'était horrible à ses yeux, un vrai sentiment de trahison car elles avaient toujours tout partagé. Elle n'avait cependant pas mis sa menace de s'enfuir de cet endroit à exécution. Quand elle y avait pensé, les paroles de Sameen lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle n'était pas une gamine pleurnicharde, pourrie gâtée et capricieuse, et elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Elle n'était pas stupide de toute façon, partir pour aller où ? Chez elle ? Bah, Root et Sameen l'auraient à nouveau trainée ici et ça n'aurait servi à rien, ou si, juste à leur prouver qu'elle était indigne de leurs confiances et particulièrement idiote.

Lou s'était donc contentée de regarder son enseignante sans répondre. Cette dernière y avait vu une marque d'insolence. Lou avait pourtant été bien élevée. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard dans son éducation. Root y avait veillé, secondée par Sameen et accessoirement par Finch et Reese. Lou aimait lire et avec Finch, elle avait eu de quoi faire. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'instruisit en grande partie. Ça lui semblait si facile, si claire.

Mais là, ce que sa mère lui demandait d'accomplir était un sacré défi, bien plus utile et intéressant que l'école où elle n'était pas retournée pour le moment. Sa mère ne lui en avait pas parlé et ça n'était surement pas elle qui aborderait le sujet. Un mois sans classe, quel enfant s'en plaindrait sérieusement ? Elle continua à s'enfoncer dans le système qu'elle était censée pirater sans se faire repérer. Elle tapa encore une ligne, de plus en plus vite. Un sourire de plaisir se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du but, de la réussite. Encore quelques secondes et ce serait bon. Tout d'un coup, l'écran devint noir et l'habituelle tête de mort se moqua d'elle. Elle laissa tomber ses bras de dépit, ferma les yeux et soupira en s'allongeant au sol.

\- J'y arriverai jamais, maman.

Root vint s'asseoir près d'elle et mit la tête de sa fille sur ses genoux en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ce simple geste les apaisait, l'une comme l'autre.

\- Mais si, tu y arriveras. Tu progresses très vite et je suis impressionnée.

Lou ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Elle vit que sa mère était sincère. Elle ne disait pas cela pour la consoler.

\- Tu es trop dure avec toi, Lou. On va faire une pause.

Lou se redressa tandis que Root fermait les deux ordinateurs et les plaçait sous la table basse. Elle posa alors sur cette dernière, trois photographies.

Lou observait en silence.

\- Je sais tout ça, maman, soupira-t-elle.

\- Qui est-ce ? Insista Root sans se départir de son calme en montrant la première photographie.

\- Greer, répondit aussitôt Louisa. Il dirige Samaritain. Il est très méchant, c'est lui qui a enlevé Sameen.

\- Et ça ?

\- Lambert, répliqua Lou du tac au tac. Il travaille pour Greer et donc pour la méchante machine. Il est fou et méchant. Il sait où est Sameen.

\- Et elle ? demanda Root en pointant la dernière photo.

\- Martine, répondit Lou. Comme Lambert, elle travaille pour Greer et donc pour Samaritain. Elle est méchante et complètement folle. Elle a tiré sur Sameen dans le magasin de maquillage quand elle l'a trouvée. Sameen a dû se cacher sous terre dans votre base du métro abandonné, car à partir de ce moment-là, Samaritain pouvait la voir.

Mais elle n'a pas voulu rester cachée et elle est venue vous sauver, toi, Finch et Reese alors que Lambert, Martine et d'autres personnes travaillant pour Samaritain et Greer allaient vous tuer. Ils l'ont blessée mais pas tuée, et enlevée.

\- Très bien, murmura Root impressionnée.

Elle répétait ce rituel au moins trois fois par jour depuis deux semaines et Lou semblait maitriser tout à la perfection.

\- On continue, poursuivit Root en rangeant les photos. Que fais-tu si tu croises une de ces personnes ?

\- Je fais comme si de rien était pour ne pas qu'ils sachent que je les ai vus. Je me sauve dans le sens inverse, mais sans courir, juste en marchant vite. J'appuie sur le bouton dans mon collier. Tu sauras que c'est ce problème-là.

Alors qu'elle achève sa phrase, elle montre le collier qu'elle porte autour du cou. Root l'a conçu pour elle. Il contient un traceur à circuit fermé en lien avec son téléphone portable, ainsi qu'un bouton de secours au cas où Lou aurait un problème.

\- Et s'ils te suivent ?

\- Je reste dans des rues bondées pour qu'ils ne me voient plus, puis je me cache dans un coin sans caméra.

\- Et ton téléphone ?

\- Je ne le garde pas car ils me suivront avec sinon. Je le jette.

\- Très bien, Lou, et après ?

\- J'attends que tu viennes me chercher et je ne fais pas de bruit. Tu as dit que toi, tu me trouverais.

\- Où peux-tu te cacher par exemple ?

\- Dans les bennes à ordure, dit-elle en faisant une grimace à cette idée.

\- Et ? Encouragea sa mère.

\- Sous une voiture, dans un camion, dans une caisse, euh… ben c'est tout, finit maladroitement Lou.

\- Pas mal, murmura Root en la gratifiant d'un sourire confiant.

Lou lui sourit, très fière d'elle. Si elle avait pu savoir l'angoisse qui taraudait sa mère derrière ce faux sourire charmeur dont elle avait le secret. Root était terrifiée à l'idée que Samaritain découvre l'existence de Louisa, et pire, qu'il l'attrape.

\- Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Que les agents de Samaritain m'aient trouvé et m'emmènent ? Ou alors que je ne vienne pas te chercher au bout de plusieurs heures ? Que dois-tu faire ?

\- Je dois aller à la planque du métro et expliquer à oncle Finch et oncle John ce qu'il s'est passé. Je reste avec eux et je leur obéis.

\- Et comment tu fais pour aller au métro ?

\- Je dois passer par les rues sans caméras pour ne pas être vu.

Root sort la carte fantôme de New York et la place sur la table.

\- Tu dois la connaitre par cœur, Lou, tu n'auras pas ton téléphone et tu seras seule. Une seule erreur et ils te verront.

Louisa acquiesce en observant la carte. Chaque jour, elle apprend un quartier différent et ressasse avec sa mère ceux qu'elle connait déjà comme celui de Chinatown, du Lower Manhattan et de East village. Aujourd'hui, elle s'attaque à celui de Greenwich village. Root ne la lâche pas, ne laissant rien passer. Dès que Lou se trompe, elle l'oblige à tout recommencer depuis le début. Ça durait des heures et c'était épuisant, mais efficace. Ce bourrage de crâne faisait voir New York sous un nouveau jour à Louisa, celui d'un jeu de cache-cache où perdre n'était pas envisageable et n'aurait pas les mêmes conséquences que le jeu en version enfantine.

La gamine finissait ses journées par tomber endormie, épuisée. Root se savait très exigeante et s'en voulait un peu. Masi elle savait tout cela nécessaire pour sa sécurité. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaitement prête pour faire face au pire des scénarios. Elle répétait souvent à Louisa que sa plus grande force venait du fait qu'ils la prendraient pour une gamine idiote. On sous-estimait toujours les enfants et leur intelligence. Une chose était sûre, Louisa n'en était pas dénuée. Elle avait donc une chance, jugeait Root.

Samaritain n'était pourtant pas au courant pour Louisa, en tout cas, pas pour le moment. C'était elle, Root, qui était en danger. Elle savait que sa tête était mise à prix. Si elle disparaissait, elle avait toujours su que Shaw s'occuperait de Louisa. Mais c'est Sameen qui avait disparu, les plans étaient donc à revoir. Elle avait contacté la Machine à regret. Elle lui en voulait toujours et lui avait immédiatement dit qu'elle n'acceptait pas de mission, qu'elle avait juste besoin de son aide pour mettre au point un plan de secours pour Louisa si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. La Machine accepta volontiers.

Elles mirent une semaine à mettre au point le plan B qui permettrait à Lou de vivre en toute sécurité. Si Root était prise, Louisa aurait une nouvelle identité et serait prise en charge dans un pensionnat au fin fond du Kansas jusqu'à ses 17 ans. La Machine avait promis à Root de veiller sur elle et malgré sa rancœur, Root lui en était reconnaissante.

\- Si une personne vient te voir et te dit "Thornville" avant de siffler le début de la chanson Lettre à Elise, ne poses pas de question. Tu dois le suivre ! , murmura Root pour la millième fois à sa fille tandis qu'elle la sortait du bain et lui essorait les cheveux.

\- Mais oui, maman, je sais, répliqua Lou. Tu me l'as déjà dit plein de fois, je suis pas sourde.

\- Mmh ! Je sais mais tu n'écoutes jamais et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Répète.

Lou soupira.

\- Si quelqu'un vient me chercher et me dit "Thornville" et puis qu'il siffle la chanson Lettre à Elise, je dois le suivre sans rien dire, répéta la petite, tel un perroquet.

\- Promis ? murmura Root en la regardant très sérieusement.

\- Promis, répondit Lou.

Travailler avec la Machine avait été agréable, comme un souvenir du bon vieux temps. Le silence qui avait suivi avait rempli Root d'un sentiment étrange, un peu comme le manque. Ça venait renforcer celui qu'elle ressentait déjà pour Sameen. Mais elle refusait de lui céder. Elle voulait Shaw et seule la Machine pourrait l'aider. C'était un prêté pour un rendu. Tant que la Machine refuserait, Root refuserait en retour de lui obéir et de partir en mission pour elle. Sameen n'était pas négociable.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Elle vise Root, elle se sent à deux doigts d'appuyer sur la détente. Mais elle s'y refuse, elle l'aime trop et de toute façon, c'est trop tard pour elle. Elle retourne alors l'arme contre sa tempe et appuie sans vraiment réfléchir. Que peut-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ? Elle a tué Reese, mais le pire, ça a été avec Lou. La gamine s'était interposée quand elle avait visé sa mère dans le parc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là d'abord ? Elle était sortie de nulle part et avait hurlé quand elle avait vu Sameen braquer son arme sur Root. Shaw n'avait pas su comment réagir. La gamine s'était interposée entre elle et sa mère, en larmes et la suppliait de ne pas faire ça. Sameen l'avait regardée et réalisa qu'elle était devenue un monstre. Elle ne se supportait plus. Elle devait mettre fin à cette folie et elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour s'en sortir, ou du moins pour que Root s'en sorte avec Louisa.

Sameen ouvre alors brusquement les yeux en reprenant sa respiration. Elle est à nouveau allongée dans sa triste cellule.

\- Fin de la simulation 4036, murmure une voix inconnue.

Elle tente de faire le point, de reprendre pied dans sa triste réalité. Elle émerge doucement d'une sorte de brouillard, et voit Lambert et Martine, ainsi qu'un autre type, surement un autre crétin travaillant pour Samaritain.

Encore une simulation. A-t-elle parlé ? Non, bien sûr que non, Root l'a encore une fois sauvée et la simulation a échoué comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, ça a été différent, Lou était là. Elle a le vague souvenir que dans les autres simulations, ce n'était pas comme ça. Elle tente de se souvenir, où est Lou d'habitude ? Avec Harold, cachée au QG. Ça avait été horrible de voir la petite pleurer. Elle tente de chasser cette image de sa tête sans succès, et parvient à calmer sa respiration. C'est fini, enfin.

Donc là, c'est la réalité. Non ? Ça doit l'être, elle ne sait plus bien. Mais si elle vient de se réveiller, c'est que c'est fini. A moins que ce soit ce qu'ils veulent lui faire croire : une simulation dans une simulation. Elle secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées au clair. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt pour eux de lui faire croire être revenue dans sa réalité, elle ne leur dirait rien. Elle ne leur disait plus rien depuis des semaines, et les drogues qu'ils lui ont injectées n'y ont rien changé. De dépit, ils ont intensifié les simulations, au moins quatre par jour, entrecoupées par des séances de tortures physiques toujours aussi terribles.

4036\. Ce chiffre résonne dans son esprit. Elle sait qu'elle devrait être impressionnée par sa capacité à leur résister, à n'avoir toujours pas parlé, mais tout ce qu'elle ressent, c'est la fatigue et la peur. Elle sait qu'elle distingue très mal ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas : ils la plongent peu à peu dans la folie et elle se demande si elle parviendra toujours à laisser cette dernière loin de son esprit. 4036, mais jusqu'où iront-ils encore ? Il ne semble pas y avoir de limites à leurs efforts pour la détruire. "Te détruire avant de te reconstruire à leur guise" murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle ne les laisserait pas faire, plutôt mourir que de servir ces monstres.

Greer entre dans la pièce tandis que le nouvel idiot dont elle ne connait pas le nom, et d'ailleurs peu lui importe, sort.

Le vieux se tourne vers Martine et Lambert qui lui font un rapport court mais précis. Elle n'écoute qu'à moitié. De toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose, elle a tué Reese, mais elle n'a pas donné le lieu de la planque. Greer leur pose une question sur une histoire de variable qui n'a donc pas porté ses fruits, et Sameen met dix secondes avant de réaliser que cette variable, c'est Lou dans le parc. Ils avaient mis la gamine là pour voir si cela pouvait influencer son choix de se suicider comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle réalise alors qu'ils avaient cru qu'elle n'oserait pas le faire devant la petite, mais ils avaient eu tort. Martine secoue la tête négativement avant d'ajouter avec un sourire entendu qu'elle a encore couché avec Root et qu'il semble que son attachement à son égard l'empêche de la liquider. "Non, sérieusement, tu crois ?" pense Sameen. Non mais, quelle conne cette blondasse, elle comprenait vraiment rien à rien et c'était tant mieux. Martine ajoute sans suspense qu'elle a donc choisi de se mettre une balle dans le crâne, encore une fois. Martine se tourne alors vers elle, un sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

\- C'est…, hésite-t-elle, euh, mignon. Te sacrifier pour ta chère et tendre alors qu'elle te laisse moisir ici.

\- C'est stupide, mademoiselle Shaw, lui murmure Greer d'un ton compatissant.

Elle le regarda calmement sans bouger. De toute façon, elle était épuisée et ne trouvait plus la force de lui lancer un regard de haine. A bout, à terre, mais pas encore au fond du trou. Pas encore…

\- Pourquoi vous acharner si fermement à souffrir autant pour protéger vos acolytes que nous finirons inévitablement par trouver ? Vous savez au fond de vous-même que vous finirez par nous le dire.

Il fit une pause.

\- Ils t'ont abandonné, Shaw, reprit Lambert. Ils ne viendront pas. Tu es seule et tout ce que tu as ici, c'est nous, alors tu devrais faire avec.

\- Nous voulons vous aider, mademoiselle Shaw, vous faire comprendre ce que Samaritain défend : le concept du plus grand bien, reprend Greer.

Elle regarda dans le vide sans réagir. Après tout, peut-être était-elle encore dans une simulation pour qu'on lui sorte des trucs pareils. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ce discours où ils essayaient de se faire passer pour de gentils petits moutons. Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, elle était censée avaler qu'ils étaient de son côté, et qu'ils lui avaient infligé tout ça pour son bien, à croire bientôt qu'elle le leur avait demandé ? Elle qui pensait devenir folle à force de subir les simulations, se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore de la marge pour les rattraper. Ils n'étaient pas de son côté, ils étaient du côté de Samaritain. Ils étaient malsains et pervers à souhait.

Ils avaient cru la faire craquer en évoquant ses coéquipiers, leur lâcheté à ne pas venir la sauver. Mais c'était ridicule, comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Ses amis n'allaient pas venir la chercher, ils la croyaient tous morte d'après ce que Finch avait dit au Washington Park. Sameen l'avait compris depuis longtemps, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée. En tout cas, elle, elle ne les abandonnerait pas. "Ils te croient tous mort. Tous sauf Root" murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur. Root était sûre qu'elle était vivante. Elle l'avait dit à Harold. Et c'était suffisant pour Sameen. Résister pour eux, pour elle, n'était donc pas stupide comme s'en était moqué Greer, ça la maintenait en vie. Au fin fond de ce trou noir où Samaritain voulait l'enterrer vivante, et où elle se débattait pour en sortir, repoussant chaque pelletée de terre qu'il lui jetait dessus, elle voyait briller au loin, telle l'étoile du matin, l'espoir. Et ça, c'était grâce à elle, grâce à Root.

Bien au-delà du principe de les protéger, c'était aussi une question de fierté. Pas question d'avoir tant enduré pour finir par céder. Elle ne voyait que deux issues possibles : s'enfuir ou mourir. Mais surement pas parler. Parler, c'était signer leur arrêt de mort à tous, mais aussi le sien. Elle savait ce qui arrivait aux objets inutiles. S'enfuir semblait pourtant impossible, dans la réalité tout du moins. Allons bon puisqu'ils étaient tous en enfer, qu'ils aillent au diable et qu'ils la tuent. Elle se tourna vers eux.

\- C'est tout, on a fini ? demanda-t-elle simplement la voix rauque.

Martine soupira en souriant devant son obstination têtue. Elle l'enjamba comme à son habitude. Sameen se prépara à la suite. Cette position en signifiait qu'une chose, elle allait encore souffrir. "Qu'est-ce que ça allait être aujourd'hui, se demanda-t-elle tristement, couteau, aiguilles, électrochocs, noyade". Elle avait fait le tour, mais cette saleté ne semblait jamais rassasiée de l'entendre crier. Pourtant, Martine ne tenait rien dans ses mains, aucun outil de douleur. Shaw ne se sentit pas rassurée pour autant. Bien au contraire, mais elle ne bougea pas, la défiant calmement du regard. Assise à califourchon, Martine l'observait calmement en souriant. Elle déplaça lentement ses mains et vint caresser son visage presque tendrement. Sameen n'esquiva pas un geste, détournant le regard. Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois que Martine l'avait touchée et elle sentit la nausée monter. La blonde continua son jeu sadique en ouvrant sa chemise lentement pour glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Shaw se raidit tel un morceau de bois, mais ne la regarda toujours pas. Elle appréhendait la suite.

\- Je crois qu'on s'était arrêté là toutes les deux, lui murmura la blonde.

Elle lui défit son soutien-gorge et observa ses seins d'un regard appréciateur. Sameen serra les poings de colère. Cette perverse adorait l'humilier, la rabaisser à l'état d'objet avec lequel elle pouvait jouer. Lambert et Greer observaient la scène en silence. Sameen tenta de garder son calme, pourtant elle aurait voulu hurler de dégout autant que de haine. Sans cesser ses caresses malsaines, la blonde continua à lui sourire, attendant que Shaw la regarde. Quand elle vit qu'elle n'en ferait rien, elle rompit le silence.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, chérie, sache qu'on est très loin d'en avoir fini. Serais-tu fatiguée ?

Shaw ne lui répondit toujours pas, et refusait obstinément de la regarder.

\- Je peux aller tellement plus loin, si tu savais, murmura doucement Martine d'un ton menaçant de suppositions perverses.

Elle descendit ses mains plus bas et Shaw prit peur, son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Oh ça, je n'en doute pas, murmura Shaw entre ses dents, mais tu le regretterais amèrement.

Martine sourit de plus belle quand elle l'entendit parler. Elle avait stoppé tout mouvement mais restait là.

\- Pour l'instant, je t'avoue que j'apprécie sincèrement d'être à la place de Root.

Sameen tourna alors la tête pour lui faire face et planta un regard de haine dans le sien. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle ne supportait pas leurs allusions à Root. Martine le savait et en jouait. Savoir que ces enflures avaient assisté à ses ébats avec Root, et ce même si c'était lors de simulations, rendait Shaw malade.

\- Ça va plus loin qu'une histoire de sexe entre vous deux, pas vrai ? Une sociopathe amoureuse, rit la blonde. Tu es vraiment un cas, Shaw.

Sameen sentit sa colère monter. Si seulement elle pouvait lui casser la gueule à cette vipère.

\- C'est pas juste un bon coup en fait, poursuit-elle faussement songeuse. Tu l'aimes de ton petit cœur d'artichaut, mmh, c'est ça, hein ?, minauda-t-elle en imitant une voix de petite fille agaçante.

Sameen se mit à trembler de haine.

\- Tu ne veux pas me répondre, poursuivit Martine aux anges, ce n'est pas grave. Je testerai moi-même la marchandise quand on l'aura trouvée. Je t'enverrai même une petite vidéo souvenir.

Shaw explosa.

\- C'est vraiment triste pour toi. Devoir te contenter d'observer sur un écran ce que tu ne peux pas avoir, répliqua Shaw, car quoique tu veuilles, Martine, je ne te le donnerai pas.

\- Je suis assez douée pour prendre les choses de force, ma chérie, continua Martine en souriant de plus belle. En fait, je préfère.

Elle glissa ses mains vers le pantalon de Sameen et sans la quitter du regard, elle le lui déboutonna et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur écœurante. Shaw se mit intérieurement à paniquer. C'était de sa faute et elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas dû provoquer cette salope, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. De toute façon, Martine semblait avoir à l'esprit cette idée de torture depuis un bon moment et que Shaw lui tienne tête ou non, nul doute qu'on aurait fini par y arriver. Mais elle n'allait pas la supplier, elle n'allait pas crier, ni pleurer. Elle allait lui faire face, courageusement. "C'est une simulation, pensa-t-elle, c'est une simulation et rien de tout cela n'est réel", mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle déglutit difficilement tandis que Martine lui enlevait ces deniers vêtements. Ne pas penser, s'était-elle dit, serrer les dents et tenir, ça sera bientôt fini. Martine la regarda un instant dans les yeux. Sameen y décela la folie et le plaisir, rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle était bonne à enfermer. Puis la blonde se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou tandis que ses mains prenaient violement et douloureusement possession de son corps. Sameen serra les dents et se débattit. Elle la sentait la toucher, l'embrasser et même la mordre jusqu'au sang. Martine respirait lourdement, bruyamment. Son sourire indiquait à Sameen que rien ne l'arrêterait plus désormais. C'était écœurant.

\- Non, murmura rageusement Shaw malgré elle.

Pour toute réponse, Martine se mit à gémir bruyamment de plaisir. Sameen était prise au piège.

\- Où est-elle ? murmura la blonde sans s'arrêter. Si tu me le dis, j'arrête.

"Pas question" hurla la voix dans sa tête, et Sameen ne dit rien. Son supplice dura une éternité. C'est Greer qui y avait finalement mis un terme.

\- Je crois que ça suffit pour l'instant, ma chère Martine, dit-il en levant un sourcil amusé.

Martine se leva et Shaw reprit sa respiration, elle détourna le regard pour ne plus les voir. Elle se sentait sale, pire même, elle se sentait immonde. L'odeur de cette pute sur elle et même en elle lui était insupportable. Elle retint à grande peine sa nausée. Elle pensa à Root et eut envie de pleurer comme jamais elle n'en avait eu envie dans toute sa vie. "Sors moi de là, je t'en supplie, Root." pria-t-elle tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Elle retint difficilement ses sanglots.

Lambert vint seul le lendemain. Il sourit quand il la vit. Il ouvrit la porte et appela quelqu'un que Sameen ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Habillez notre invitée, je vous prie.

Deux infirmières entrèrent avec des vêtements. Shaw les regarda avec dégout, comment pouvait-on faire un travail aussi abject. Elles avaient prêté serment. Pas question qu'on la touche encore une fois, et quand la première s'approcha, elle lui envoya un coup de tête dans la mâchoire qui lui cassa plusieurs dents. Elle recula brusquement en hurlant de douleur, tandis que sa collègue regardait Sameen d'un air incertain, pas très franche à vouloir l'approcher. Elle se tourna vers Lambert qui avait gardé son habituel sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. Il sortit un pistolet.

\- Balles tranquillisantes, expliqua-t-il à Sameen.

Il recula contre le mur, visiblement très amusé de la situation. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de comique.

\- Détachez là, ordonna-t-il.

La seconde infirmière s'exécuta, puis recula rapidement en jetant les vêtements à Sameen. Elle ramassa sa collègue toujours à terre et détala hors de la pièce comme un lapin.

Sameen se leva, chancelante. Elle attrapa les vêtements et s'habilla sans un mot en un temps record au vu de son état. Elle s'assit sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle sentait encore son regard sur elle, et imagine sans peine son immonde sourire. Elle est détachée, mais elle sait pertinemment qu'elle n'atteindra jamais la sortie de cette chambre à temps. Elle est épuisée, et ce n'est pas la rage qu'elle sent battre dans ses veines qui pourrait lui permettre de courir plus vite que les balles. Elle se tourne vers lui. Il sourit comme elle l'avait prédit et agite son arme vers la sortie. Elle ne bouge pourtant pas et hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ce grand con ? Il sourit de plus belle.

\- Une petite balade, répond-t-il face à son air d'incompréhension.

Elle ne bouge pourtant toujours pas. "Est-ce une simulation ?" se demanda-t-elle. C'est quoi ce nouveau délire. Bah, peu importe, ça pourrait être l'occasion peut-être, sa chance. Elle se lève et manque de s'effondrer. Tout tourne et elle garde une main posée sur le lit en attendant que ça se calme. Elle s'en fout d'avoir l'air pathétiquement faible devant cette ordure à cet instant. Elle se sent mal, à quoi ça servirait de prétendre le contraire ? Il le sait, ils le savent, ce sont eux qui lui ont fait ça. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas dans une simulation, elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais elle le sait, comme elle le savait aussi hier quand Martine l'a violée. Lambert s'approche d'elle, elle se reprend vivement. Hors de question qu'il l'approche. Il recule et braque à nouveau son arme sur elle. Malgré son petit air arrogant, il a peur d'elle. C'est à son tour de sourire. Il a besoin d'être armé alors qu'elle est seule et salement amochée. Il la dévisage un instant avant de lui sourire à nouveau. Il se décale légèrement, lui ouvrant le passage vers la sortie. Elle lui lance un regard de haine, et sort.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle tente de repérer rapidement une issue. Il arrive à côté d'elle et lui enfonce douloureusement son arme dans les côtes. Elle se raidit. Une demi-seconde, c'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour se décider. Elle se retourne vivement et le plaque au mur. Elle claque son bras violement sur ce dernier, faisant voler son arme au loin alors qu'il la lâche, puis elle lui donne un coup de genou dans le ventre et lui met son poing dans la figure. Tandis qu'il s'effondre à terre, elle lui prend son badge et détale aussi vite que possible dans le couloir. Elle fonce vers la porte de la sortie qu'elle ouvre brutalement grâce au pass de Lambert, qu'elle glisse immédiatement dans la poche de sa veste.

Elle débouche sur un escalier et elle fonce. Elle descend de trois étages, avant d'ouvrir brutalement une porte. Elle entend l'alarme retentir. "Ça y est, ils savent !" réalise-t-elle. Elle court dans un nouveau couloir vers une nouvelle porte. "Faites que ce soit la sortie.", prie-t-elle. Cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe.

Mais que ce n'est pas la sortie. Elle se retrouve dans une vaste pièce remplie d'agents de Samaritain attablés à leurs ordinateurs. Un grand écran blanc prend tout un mur de la pièce sur lequel Samaritain s'adresse à Martine et Greer. Quand ils la voient entrer, ils se retournent vers elle, pas vraiment surpris. Martine sort un flingue et le pointe sur elle. Shaw fait volteface pour rebrousser chemin, sauf qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Lambert qui l'a, à nouveau, mise en joue. "Et merde" pense-t-elle tristement.

\- Entrez, mademoiselle Shaw, nous vous attendions, murmure Greer.

Lambert lui sourit et agite à nouveau son arme pour lui dire de bouger comme on le lui a ordonné. Elle lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers Greer.

\- Je me suis aperçu au vu de votre expérience depuis que vous êtes ici, que le concept du plus Grand Bien vous était totalement étranger.

Shaw le dévisage.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw, éliminer quelques individus pour que la majorité s'épanouisse, n'est pas un concept nouveau, vous savez, et au fond, nous savons tous que c'est ainsi que cela se passe.

Elle leva un sourcil d'incompréhension ennuyée.

\- Allons, les prisons sont remplies d'individus dont la société s'est débarrassée afin de permettre aux autres de vivre pleinement en toute sécurité. Samaritain fait de même. Eliminer la Machine de la circulation pour lui permettre de s'épanouir et de guider les hommes vers leur but n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Voyez vous, l'humanité a besoin d'être fermement encadré et non pas dorloté comme le pense votre acolyte Harold.

\- Enfermer les criminels pour les punir de leurs actes et assassiner des innocents qui s'opposent à se laisser diriger comme des moutons par un robot malfaisant est une chose sensiblement différente j'imagine, répliqua-t-elle hargneusement.

Greer lui sourit.

\- Samaritain n'a jamais dit qu'il souhaitait assassiner vos coéquipiers. Comme vous, il souhaite leur montrer l'intérêt de ce concept, leur donner une chance de faire ce qui est juste et raisonnable pour la majorité.

Sameen éclata de rire. Il y a un temps où elle aurait peut-être adhéré à ces conneries. Mais entre temps, elle avait rencontré Reese et Finch, et elle avait compris, chaque vie est importante et chaque vie compte. On était toujours pertinent aux yeux de quelqu'un. Samaritain avait tort.

\- Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler ça. Si on refuse de se plier aux délires de votre ordinateur raté, vous nous tuerez tous. Nous ne sommes que les quelques-uns dont on peut se débarrasser pour que la majorité prospère, c'est bien ça ? Finit-elle en se foutant ouvertement de lui cette fois ci.

Greer la regarde extrêmement sérieusement.

\- Et si vous aviez le choix entre sauver un innocent sur le point d'être abattu devant vous, ou le laisser mourir sachant que cela sauvera d'innombrables vies, que feriez-vous ?

Shaw afficha son air le plus exaspérant et son sourire moqueur le plus arrogant.

\- Les dilemmes moraux à deux balles, c'est pas mon truc, mais allez donc donner une leçon de vie philosophique à vos deux abrutis, dit-elle en pointant Martine et Lambert qui la visaient toujours.

Greer se tourna vers Martine et lui fit un bref signe de tête. Elle sourit, baissa son arme et sortit de la pièce. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, trainant une gamine visiblement terrifiée. Shaw avait cru un instant qu'il s'agissait de Lou, mais elle s'était reprise. La gamine avait au moins 8 ans et elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Sameen perdit son sourire, elle sentit qu'un nouveau coup tordu se préparait. Elle se tourna vers Greer.

\- Mia Arck, 8 ans. Ses parents sont deux informaticiens que Samaritain a engagés la semaine dernière pour un débogage sur un de ses serveurs. Ils ont parfaitement remplis leur mission mais ont malheureusement posé un peu trop de questions. Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser gâcher une telle entreprise et nous les avons éliminés.

Mia éclata en sanglots bruyants.

\- Cependant, il semble qu'avant de mourir, ils aient eu la langue un peu trop pendue envers leur fille sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Elle est donc devenue à son tour une menace pour le système de Samaritain et pour ses projets. Les humains ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux et ont besoin de Samaritain, mais s'ils découvrent son existence, ils pourraient se montrer tout aussi bornés que vous à ne pas vouloir voir où est leur intérêt. La nature humaine est par nature mauvaise et Samaritain a la solution pour corriger tout ça.

Monsieur et madame Arck ont eu leur utilité, tout comme Samaritain en a trouvé une à leur fille aujourd'hui.

Pendant qu'il achève son triste discours, Martine lui tend son arme. Shaw se raidit et tente un mouvement pour empêcher ce qui va suivre mais Lambert lui enfonce son arme dans le dos et elle s'immobilise.

\- Tût tût tût, attend encore un peu, lui murmure-t-il, c'est bientôt à toi.

A elle ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire. Greer pose l'arme sur la table et ramène son attention sur Sameen.

\- Tuez-la, lui dit-il simplement.

Sameen éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle a compris leur manège, ils veulent la détruire comme dans les simulations, lui faire tuer une gamine innocente pour la faire craquer. Ils ont compris que Louisa était importante pour elle.

\- Très bien, alors dans ce cas, de nombreux innocents mourront. Un missile sera lancé dans approximativement 50 secondes sur un quartier de New York ciblé au hasard, sauf si vous tuez Mia. Vous avez le choix entre sauver une vie ou plusieurs.

\- Je ne tuerai pas cette enfant, répliqua sèchement Shaw. Et si vous tuez tous ces gens, ce ne sera pas ma faute mais bien la vôtre. Il ne s'agit pas là de mon choix mais de votre folie. De plus, je ne traite pas avec les terroristes et encore moins avec les tarés psychotiques qui veulent se prendre pour Dieu.

Martine lui sourit.

\- On vise un quartier au hasard dans Brooklyn, ça te va ? lui murmure-t-elle

Shaw en reste pétrifiée sur place. Brooklyn ! Oh non, Root, Lou. Impossible que ce soit une coïncidence. Elle ne montre cependant rien. Elle sait qu'ils ne savent pas, ils épient juste sa réaction pour y trouver une confirmation. Ils ont donc un doute. Elle n'a pourtant rien dit alors comment ont-ils pu savoir ? Et soudain elle sait, la Nissan. Samaritain a dû tenter de tracer les déplacements de sa voiture, mais comme elle utilisait la plupart des rues de la carte fantôme, il ne sait pas exactement où vit Root. Il a tout de même isolé un borough de New York et cela avec succès.

Samaritain opère le décompte du compte à rebours.

\- Quel est votre choix, mademoiselle Shaw ? lui demande Lambert

Elle observe l'écran, interdite. Ils allaient vraiment tuer tous ces gens juste pour lui prouver leur théorie tordue ? Non, ça va bien au-delà de ça, c'était pour la faire craquer, encore une fois. "C'est du bluff", se dit-elle. Mais peut-elle vraiment prendre le risque ? Samaritain est capable de tout et ça, elle le sait désormais, même de tuer des innocents. Elle ne peut être sûre de rien, sauf d'une chose, elle peut retourner la situation à son avantage. Un plan complètement dingue vient d'émerger dans son esprit. Elle sait que c'est stupide, probablement voué à l'échec comme toutes ses autres tentatives, mais elle doit courir le risque. Elle a compris que Mia est de toute façon condamnée et si ce n'est pas elle qui la tue, ce sera Martine ou Lambert. Alors elle baisse les yeux et affiche une mine déconfite, puis elle s'avance lentement vers l'arme posée sur la table. Mia se remet alors à pleurer de plus belle et la supplie de ne pas la tuer. Elle sait que Lambert continue de la viser dans le dos, mais elle sait aussi qu'il ne la tuera pas, ils ont besoin d'elle vivante pour la faire parler. Elle peut y arriver, elle y est presque. Elle accélère brutalement dans les dernières secondes de sa course et saisit d'une main l'arme et de l'autre, elle empoigne Greer par le cou et lui braque le flingue sur la tête.

\- Je choisis ça.

Martine braque immédiatement son arme sur la petite Mia qu'elle a attrapée violement par le bras. Tandis que Lambert l'a, à nouveau, mise en joue.

\- Mauvaise réponse, mademoiselle Shaw, réplique Greer.

Il est trop calme, ça la perturbe.

\- La ferme, lui crie-t-elle. Et toi, l'assemblage de boulons mal huilé, tu arrêtes ton décompte ou je le tue.

Aucune réaction de Samaritain. Peut-être qu'elle se trompe après tout, peut-être que ce truc s'en fiche.

\- Tu sais que je ne bluffe pas alors tu arrêtes, hurle-t-elle enragée.

Le décompte se stoppe brutalement à 12 secondes et elle croit halluciner. Elle a réussi, mais pas encore gagné, elle le sait.

\- Très bien, continue-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce en reculant, tenant toujours fermement Greer devant elle. Maintenant, tu libères la gamine ou je le butte.

Pas de réaction.

\- Maintenant, hurle-t-elle.

Elle regarde l'écran et peut y lire "Relâchez la fille". Elle soupire de soulagement. Mia vient se cacher derrière elle en courant dès que Martine l'a lâchée. Sameen commence cependant à douter, c'est trop simple et si tout cela était prévu, si la gamine travaillait pour Samaritain en fait. Elle rejette cependant cette idée loin d'elle, Mia est terrorisée et elle ne simule clairement pas. Peu importe que ce soit trop simple, elle verrait plus tard, d'abord, il fallait se tirer et ensuite prendre les problèmes un par un. Elle recula encore, tenant toujours Greer fermement et poussa Mia vers la sortie.

\- Vous allez nous faire sortir d'ici, ordonne-t-elle à Greer.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

Il est trop calme et tout cela est trop facile, comme s'ils avaient tout prévu. C'est surement le cas. Elle renforce la pression de l'arme sur son crâne.

\- Je ne crois pas que je vous laisse vraiment le choix. Sachez que je n'hésiterais pas. Mais réjouissez-vous, Greer, vous m'avez convaincu. Tuer quelques individus tel que vous, permettra à la société de ne se porter que mieux.

Elle recule encore et pointe son arme sur Lambert et Martine qui l'ont mise en joue et la suivent.

\- Tu n'iras pas très loin, Shaw, murmure Martine, et tu le sais.

\- Alors baisse ton arme, continua Lambert, et on pourra discuter. On ne te tiendra même pas rigueur de ce que tu viens de faire. Il est clair que tu es perdue.

Ils la prennent carrément pour une demeurée. Shaw serait prête à leur tirer dessus, mais elle sait qu'elle doit économiser ses balles. Elle n'a qu'un flingue et pas le droit à l'erreur. Et si c'était sa chance après tout ?

\- N'avancez pas, leur dit-elle. Ouvre la porte, Mia, il y a un pass dans ma poche. On se tire de ce trou à rats.

Mia obéit, complètement paniquée, et Sameen s'engouffre à sa suite avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle fait exploser la serrure électronique, empêchant ainsi à Martine et Lambert de la suivre. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Elle sait qu'elle doit faire vite. Elle empoigne Greer de force et ordonne à Mia de courir. Elles foncent tout droit dans un couloir sans fin, Sameen trainant Greer sans ménagement.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Root se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Elle a encore fait le même cauchemar, celui de la Bourse. Lou arrive en courant dans la chambre. Root a crié dans son sommeil et elle le sait. Sa fille vient se blottir contre elle. Sa mère lui fait une place dans son lit et la petite se rendort au bout de quelques minutes, rassurée. Root, elle, en est incapable. Ce qu'elle a vu la hante, Martine tirant dans la tête de Sameen. Elle se souvient clairement de la tâche de sang sur le sol. Puis Sameen avait tourné la tête vers elle et lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne l'aidait pas. Martine lui tirait alors une seconde balle dans le crâne et tout devenait noir.

Elle se rallonge et regarde le plafond. Elle sent les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais elle ne cherche pas à les retenir. Ça faisait deux mois maintenant et toujours rien. Elle avait cherché partout, suivant les moindres pistes. Elle avait attrapé une flopée d'agents de Samaritain, les avait menacés et torturés. Mais ils ne savaient rien. Personne ne semblait savoir. Mais où était Sameen, bon sang ? Ça la rendait folle. Elle avait piraté tous les systèmes possibles et inimaginables, hormis celui de Samaritain. Et rien ! Elle avait alors pris le problème à l'envers et s'était mise à chercher Martine, mais elle aussi était introuvable, à croire qu'elle s'était envolée.

Elle sent la colère monter. Elle sait qu'elle va exploser, encore une fois alors elle se lève. Elle embrasse Lou qui ronchonne un peu dans son sommeil.

\- Maman va faire un tour, mon ange. Je reviens, lui dit-elle calmement.

Louisa murmure un vague "ok" dans son sommeil. Root met ses chaussures, glisse une arme dans son dos et enfile un manteau.

\- Veille sur elle, ordonne-t-elle à la Machine en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle déambule dans les rues de New York, sans vraiment réfléchir. C'est ça qui lui fait du bien quand elle est dans cet état. Elle a besoin d'air et d'espace. Mais marcher lui donne aussi un sentiment de bien-être et de liberté. Mettre un pied devant l'autre lui vide l'esprit. Et c'est parfait car elle ne veut plus penser. Se concentrer uniquement sur ses pas, comme un remède à sa douleur. Elle atteint le pont de Manhattan une heure plus tard et le traverse à pied. Il est trois heures du matin quand elle arrive à Midtown.

Elle s'arrête devant un restaurant fermé. Un grill. Elle le reconnait immédiatement, elle y était venue avec Sameen lors d'une mission. Le numéro du patron était tombé et elles s'étaient attablées en tant que clientes pour le surveiller.

Root reprend sa route, mais cette fois, elle ne se concentre plus sur sa marche. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à cette journée, cette journée où Sameen était encore là avec elle. Elle avait commandé un steak énorme et Root l'avait taquinée en lui précisant que si elle avait encore un peu faim, elle serait ravie de la combler d'une autre manière. Elle revoyait le visage de Shaw, son exaspération. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme d'habitude. C'était si simple, si naturel. Elles étaient si heureuses.

Root se souvient quand deux heures plus tard, le patron a été braqué par un employé mécontent qu'il avait viré la semaine précédente. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Shaw était déjà debout l'arme à la main. Elle tira dans les genoux et demanda au patron apeuré d'appeler la police. Le type avait voulu lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la remercier mais Shaw lui avait tourné le dos, agacée. Puis elle était sortie comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était aussi ordinaire que d'aller acheter un journal. Root n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait jeté quelques billets sur la table pour payer et l'avait rattrapée. Sameen avait été surprise de son air hilare. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher pour l'observer.

\- Tu es folle, lui dit-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Root, folle de tes bonnes manières.

Sameen avait serré les poings et s'était retenue de lui mettre dans la figure tandis que Root s'esclaffait de plus belle.

\- Ce charmant monsieur te remerciait, Shaw.

Sameen s'était remise en route, Root à sa suite.

\- Pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. Menace éliminée, boulot fini, point. Je déteste le contact humain.

\- Tu ne dis pas toujours ça quand tu es avec moi, répliqua Root avec un regard appuyé descendant sur sa silhouette.

Sameen s'était alors tournée vers elle sans s'arrêter. Mais loin d'afficher son habituel air exaspéré, elle avait souri.

Et même encore aujourd'hui, Root continue de voir son sourire, ses yeux marrons, ses lèvres tendres qu'elle adore embrasser sans condition et sans retenue.

Elle sort brusquement de ses tristes pensées et regarde autour d'elle. Quelque chose cloche et elle le sent immédiatement. Elle s'aperçoit, horrifiée, qu'elle s'est dirigée droit vers l'appartement de la couverture de Sameen. Elle est plantée devant l'immeuble. "Merde", pense-t-elle. Elle ne peut cependant pas rebrousser chemin, elle a senti le danger bien avant de le voir et elle plonge derrière une voiture tandis que les premières balles filent vers elle. Elle a entraperçu son agresseur, un type grand. Pas de doute, c'est Samaritain. Qui d'autre ? Evidemment, réalise-t-elle, ils ont placé un type là au cas où un membre de l'équipe revienne. Quelle idiote ! C'était de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante. Toute erreur était fatale, elle le savait pourtant. Elle sent une douleur dans son flanc droit, elle en retire sa main couverte de sang. Elle est touchée. Elle n'avait baissé sa garde qu'un instant et elle allait le payer cher. Elle attrape son arme et se reprend, le type est seul. Rien d'étonnant, après deux mois, ils ont dû croire que personne ne reviendrait et ont juste placé un guignol armé au cas où. Elle l'entend s'approcher et ne bouge pas.

\- Montrez-vous, ordonne-t-il ou je…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir, elle surgit brusquement et lui loge une balle dans la poitrine. Il tombe à terre en lâchant son arme, elle s'approche de lui et le met en joue.

\- Il y en a d'autre ? demande-t-elle.

Il gémit de douleur.

\- Où est Sameen ? demande-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas et un sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres malgré la douleur. Root sent la colère monter.

\- Où est-elle ? Crache-t-elle enragée.

Elle pose un pied sur sa blessure et appuie. Il hurle de douleur mais elle ne relâche pas la pression.

\- Espèce de salope, beugle-t-il.

\- Où est Sameen ? répète-t-elle. Dis-le-moi où je te ferais regretter d'être encore en vie.

Elle n'a cependant pas le temps de continuer. Un SUV noir vient de tourner au coin de la rue. "Les renforts", réalise-t-elle horrifiée. Elle s'enfuit tandis que les agents descendent de la voiture. Elle fait feu en se retournant brièvement vers eux et se remet à courir. Elle a reconnu Zachary, un homme de main de Greer, parmi eux. Elle sent une seconde balle se loger dans son épaule et elle crie de douleur, un instant déséquilibrée. Elle ne s'arrête pourtant pas.

Elle tourne brusquement dans une ruelle et se retrouve face à une grille fermée. C'est un cul de sac. Elle tente de rebrousser chemin et se retrouve nez à nez avec Zachary. Il la met en joue, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle sent la rage monter, et sans réfléchir, elle braque son arme sur lui et lui tire deux balles dans la tête dans un même geste d'une rapidité époustouflante. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, tellement sûr d'avoir gagné sur ce coup-là. Il s'effondre à terre, mort. Elle entend les autres arriver. Elle se retourne vivement et escalade la grille aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Ça lui fait un mal de chien et elle doit se forcer à garder les idées claires. Elle court encore sur plusieurs rues, avant de n'en plus pouvoir. Elle se sent mal, elle voit tout tourner et sent qu'elle ne va pas tenir longtemps. Elle ne peut pourtant pas s'arrêter. Elle n'est pas en sécurité, pas encore. Si elle reste là, elle est sûre de mourir dans l'heure. Elle ne sait pas où aller, tout est flou et elle ne repère rien. Elle marche difficilement en chancelant.

\- A droite, planque-toi.

Elle sursaute et manque de s'effondrer sur place. Elle se rattrape de justesse en s'appuyant sur un mur. C'est la première fois qu'elle entend la Machine lui parler depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle l'avait aidée à mettre en place le plan de secours pour Louisa il y a maintenant un mois. Elle lui a manqué, et malgré la situation, elle est heureuse de l'entendre. Elle ne s'y était clairement pas attendue. Pourtant elle aurait dû. La Machine veillait encore sur elle, c'était Root qui avait cessé de veiller sur sa divinité. Elle se redresse et se dirige vers sa droite aussi vite que possible et se plaque contre le mur dans un renfoncement à l'ombre. Juste à temps. Elle voit le SUV passer lentement dans la rue. Elle se plaque un peu plus contre le béton et reste hors de vue. Ils passent devant elle lentement sans s'arrêter et disparaissent au coin. Elle soupire de soulagement.

\- Ne bouge pas encore, ordonne la Machine.

Root lui obéit. Elle reste immobile. Son téléphone sonne et avant de décrocher, elle sait que c'est elle.

\- C'est bon, murmure la Machine. Vas-y, je te guide.

Root sourit. Elle se remet en marche en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Son téléphone à la main, elle laisse la Machine la diriger tel un GPS.

\- Au bout de la rue à gauche.

Root s'exécute. Elle entre alors dans la carte fantôme et la Machine ne peut plus l'aider. Mais ça veut aussi dire que Samaritain ne peut plus la voir.

\- 149 code 6935.

Puis elle coupe la communication. Root a compris. Sans hésiter, elle arrive devant le 149 de la rue et franchit le seuil. Elle coupe l'alarme du petit cabinet de vétérinaire où elle a atterri. Il n'y a pas de caméra. Bien sûr, réalise-t-elle, la Machine a tout prévu. Elle n'allume pas la lumière, ce serait trop repérable dans la rue. Root se dirige difficilement vers l'armoire de médicaments. Elle attrape du fil, une aiguille et une pince à épiler. Une chance qu'elle ait vu Shaw faire ça des dizaines de fois. Elle s'écroule à terre plus qu'elle ne s'y assoit et commence à retirer la balle dans son épaule. C'est la moins grave des deux et elle le sait. Elle n'a rien touché de vitale. La seconde en revanche, ça risque d'être une autre histoire. "Les balles dans les tripes, c'est une cochonnerie. Un coup sur deux, tu clamses." Cette phrase de Sameen lui revient en mémoire, tandis qu'elle l'extraie difficilement en serrant les dents et en bloquant sa respiration. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et respire brutalement quand elle parvient à la sortir. Elle la jette à terre avec la pince et appuie sur la plaie. Ça n'est pas trop profond et ça ne semble rien avoir touché d'important. "Une chance que le premier tireur en embuscade chez Shaw soit un guignol qui n'avait pas dû tirer une balle dans sa vie avant aujourd'hui." pense-t-elle.

Elle attrape le fil et l'aiguille et recoud ses deux blessures. Ses gestes sont saccadés, tremblants et lents. Elle souffre le martyr à chacun d'entre eux, mais finit par y arriver après ce qui lui semble être une éternité.

Elle reste assise là à terre, incapable de bouger. Elle sent l'inconscience de la douleur la rattraper. L'adrénaline venait de redescendre brutalement maintenant qu'elle avait fini. Elle s'adosse au mur et ferme les yeux. Elle se sent dériver, mais juste avant que tout ne devienne noir, elle murmure un "merci". Elle sait que la Machine est là, qu'elle l'entend via son téléphone, qu'elle veille sur elle. Elle vient de lui sauver la vie.

Un bip retentissant dans son oreille la tire brutalement du sommeil.

\- Bouge, lui ordonne-t-elle.

Root se lève difficilement. Elle se sent vraiment nauséeuse. Combien de temps est-elle restée dans les vapes ? Elle regarde son téléphone, il est cinq heures passées. Ça doit faire une heure, pense-t-elle. Samaritain ne l'a pas retrouvée en une heure, bonne nouvelle. Mais elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire. Sa couverture du moment doit être grillée et ça ne va pas être simple de rentrer sans être repérée. Elle sort du cabinet et se retrouve dans la rue par laquelle elle est arrivée plus tôt dans la nuit. Elle peut voir des gouttes de sang sur le trottoir. Elle met le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Où je…

\- Fleuriste, murmure-t-elle brièvement.

Root observe autour d'elle. Il n'y a pas de fleuriste dans la rue. Elle maudit le fait que la connexion entre elle et la Machine soit désormais si réduite. Elle n'est pas en état de jouer aux devinettes et aurait vraiment besoin de précision. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à en demander, un camion de livraison entre dans la rue. Il passe devant elle et s'arrête plus loin. Elle l'observe un instant. Le conducteur descend, un bordereau à la main. Il ouvre la porte arrière du camion et descend une partie de la marchandise. Des fleurs, réalise alors Root. Elle fonce vers le camion et grimpe discrètement dedans, tandis que le livreur chargé de son colis vérifie l'adresse sur sa feuille et le dépose devant la porte correspondante. Elle se tasse au fond de la remorque entre deux étagères remplies de bégonias et de tulipes. Le livreur revient fermer la porte sans jeter un regard dans le camion. Elle l'entend démarrer et elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. La situation lui en rappelle une autre similaire survenue dans ce qui lui semble être une autre vie. Elle est avec Sameen, planquées dans un camion de déménagement, alors qu'elle venait de l'extraire de son magasin de cosmétique où Martine avait manqué de peu de la tuer le jour où elle a grillé sa couverture.

Root ferme les yeux et rejette ce souvenir loin d'elle. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Elle s'assoit à terre.

\- Tu m'entends ? demande-t-elle.

Une vibration de son téléphone lui répond et elle sourit. Elle voudrait lui dire tant de choses à cet instant mais tout ce qui sort est un :

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle s'arrête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Root, chuchote alors la Machine dans son implant.

\- Toi aussi, répond Root en pleurant. Je…

Mais elle est incapable de continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Sameen, lui avoue alors la Machine. Je l'ai cherchée partout moi aussi, mais Samaritain la cache dans un endroit auquel je n'ai pas accès.

\- La cache ? Alors toi non plus, tu ne crois pas qu'elle soit… morte.

\- Non, réplique seulement la Machine. Mais la chercher est dangereux pour toi. J'ai calculé et le taux d'échec est de 78%.

\- Je m'en fiche, lui répond Root. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, je l'aime. Eh d'abord, dis-moi quelles sont mes chances de survie si je continue à la chercher sans ton aide ?

La Machine calcule en une demi-seconde avant de répondre.

\- 2%.

Root reste silencieuse un moment. La Machine ne lui ment pas, elle ne lui ment jamais. Ses chances ne sont pas faramineuses, mais aussi infimes soient-elles, elle sait qu'elle en a une.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, mais moi, je t'ai laissée tomber, murmure Root honteuse. Sans toi, je serais morte cette nuit.

\- Tu étais en colère et je comprends. Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

Root retint un fou rire. La Machine lui présentait ses excuses, c'était vraiment dingue. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Elle comprenait les sentiments humains, et même mieux, elle pouvait les ressentir. Elle était empathique, une vraie merveille.

\- J'ai dérapé ces derniers temps, reprit Root. Je suis une mère affreuse et une interface lamentable.

\- Louisa t'aime et tu n'es pas une mère affreuse. Tu as juste peur pour elle, pour Sameen. Mais moi, j'ai peur pour toi. Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit quelque chose de lamentable. Harold m'a appris que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez l'être humain.

Root ferma les yeux, bien qu'elle soit déjà dans le noir. La Machine lui avait demandé d'arrêter ses recherches car elle avait peur pour elle, autant que Root avait peur pour sa fille et celle qui faisait battre son cœur. En comparant leurs sentiments respectifs, la Machine venait carrément de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, elle, Root. Harold avait tort, ils n'étaient pas de la chair à canon dont elle se fichait et qu'elle remplacerait sans état d'âme si jamais il leurs arrivait quelque chose.

\- Aide-moi, la supplia-t-elle. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. Si tu m'aimes autant que tu viens de me le faire comprendre, tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de la chercher. Autant que tu ne peux pas arrêter de me protéger par amour, c'est mon amour pour elle qui m'empêche de t'écouter et de t'obéir.

La Machine resta silencieuse un long moment et Root crut même qu'elle avait mis fin à la conversation.

\- Je sais, lui chuchote-t-elle enfin, mais…

\- 2% de chance de survie sans toi, la coupe durement Root.

\- Tu n'arrêteras pas de la chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu arrêterais de veiller sur moi, toi ? lui répond rhétoriquement Root, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Très bien, je t'aiderai. Descends dans deux arrêts, tu seras à Brooklyn, hors du champ des caméras à six blocs de chez toi.

La Machine coupe alors le contact. Root se sent euphorique. Un sentiment qui l'a quittée depuis une éternité. Quand le camion s'arrête une demi-heure plus tard, elle descend et se dirige chez elle.

Elle retrouve Louisa endormie au même endroit où elle l'avait laissée. Elle sourit devant son visage serein. La Machine a raison, sa fille l'aime et Root aussi l'aime, à un point inimaginable.

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et se verse un thé. Elle a besoin d'une boisson chaude pour se remettre. Cette nuit aurait pu très mal tourner et elle le sait. Après avoir répétée à Lou des dizaines de milliers de fois qu'aucunes erreurs n'étaient acceptables, c'est elle qui en avait commis une cette nuit. Cette dernière avait bien failli lui être fatale.

Louisa se lève deux heures plus tard et trouve sa mère assise dans le canapé, un ordinateur sur les genoux. Elle voit le sang sur ses vêtements et affiche immédiatement un air inquiet. Root lui envoie un sourire rassurant. Elle pose son ordinateur à terre et lui fait signe de venir la rejoindre. La gamine se blottit dans ses bras et lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Root lui raconte rapidement sa nuit, sa confrontation avec les agents de Samaritain et sa réconciliation avec la Machine qui lui a sauvé la vie et qui a promis de l'aider à retrouver Sameen. Louisa finit par la regarder et lui sourit. Elle sait que sa mère est malheureuse sans la Machine, et elle est contente que leur querelle soit finie.

Elle se lève et va chercher son ordinateur pour se mettre à ses exercices de piratage. Root observe sa fille en silence. Cette dernière est devenue très douée pour pénétrer n'importe quel système, ou presque. Il y a trois jours, elle a même réussi à entrer dans les services de police de New York avant de pirater la caméra de surveillance du bureau où Reese travaille sous couverture. Root l'avait félicitée de ses énormes progrès. Il est indéniable que Lou apprend vite et retient tout. Elle connait maintenant la carte fantôme et ne fait pratiquement plus d'erreurs. Elle ressasse ça tous les jours avec sa mère.

Elle lui a demandé si elle pouvait se choisir un nom elle aussi. Root lui avait expliqué que c'était une sorte de tradition chez les hackeurs de se baptiser, mais elle lui avait dit aussi que son nom ne pourrait plus changer et qu'il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse bien. Louisa avait hésité et avait finalement préféré attendre. Après tout, son nom serait toujours Lou.

Root est restée chez elle pendant deux jours, avant que la Machine ne lui donne sa nouvelle identité, celle d'une interprète américano italienne. Elle devait se rendre à Sienne pour plusieurs jours, une histoire de mafia qui blanchissait de l'argent pour Samaritain. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de Lou. La Machine lui envoya un second email comme pour lui répondre et Root sourit en se demandant si elle n'était pas devenue télépathe en plus d'être empathique. Il s'agissait d'une publicité pour lunettes. Root mit cinq minutes pour décoder l'image, et y découvrit la nouvelle identité de Lou : Abby Porte, orpheline vivant avec sa tutrice, et élève en première année de l'école élémentaire Montessori de Brooklyn. Root soupira, Louisa allait être ravie. L'école comprenait un internat mais Lou, enfin Abby Porte, n'y était pas inscrite. Root resta perplexe, sa fille ne pouvait pas rester seule. Elle relut le mail et y trouva cinq mots minuscules. "Contacter administrateur et atout principal".

Root n'en fit pourtant rien. Le lendemain, elle emmena une Lou furieuse à l'école et l'inscrivit à l'internat. Elle revint la chercher deux jours plus tard après avoir fait sauter le QG de la mafia siennoise, en ayant au passage brûler leur argent et tuer quelques agents de Samaritain.

Root reprit ainsi les missions pour la Machine. Elle obligea Lou à se rendre de temps en temps à l'école, ne la plaçant que temporairement à l'internat lors de ses voyages. Jusqu'au jour où Louisa, excédée, refusa tout net, lui affirmant que soit elle l'emmenait avec elle, soit elle la laissait se débrouiller seule en attendant son retour. Root n'avait pas le temps de discuter et de toute façon, l'école râlait déjà assez des constants changements de statuts d'Abby Porte au sein de l'établissement. Ça allait finir par attirer l'attention de Samaritain. Elle l'avait donc emmenée. Elle refusait de contacter Reese et Finch comme le lui avait conseillé la Machine et cette dernière respecta son choix. De toute façon, Lou détestait l'école. Et si Root devait n'avoir que 22% de chance de s'en sortir, alors autant passer le temps qui lui restait à profiter des gens auxquels elle tenait, dont sa fille.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Sameen tourne en rond tandis que l'alarme retentit encore à ses oreilles. Ça la rend folle de ne pas trouver la sortie. Ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'elles courent dans ce bâtiment. Les couloirs ne débouchent que sur d'autres couloirs sans fin. Elle réalise alors qu'elle est dans un immense bâtiment désaffecté, un hôpital il semblerait. Ça collerait avec la pièce où elle est retenue depuis des mois. Un asile. C'est pas bête, si elle devait séquestrer quelqu'un, ce serait aussi dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais il devait bien y avoir une sortie, bon sang. Le bâtiment devait être équipé d'une flopée de caméras à chaque angle de couloir. Samaritain n'aurait pas choisi cet endroit sinon, il voudrait avoir le contrôle. Elle réalise alors qu'il a dû les repérer.

Elle entend les pas des agents sur ses talons. Martine et Lambert doivent être parmi eux sans aucun doute. Elle ouvre une porte et pousse Mia dedans avant de la suivre, trainant toujours Greer par le cou. La pièce est petite, elle contient des bureaux et des chaises renversés, ainsi que de vieux téléphones à fil, des calepins et des stylos éparpillés à terre.

\- Contre le mur et pas un bruit, ordonne-t-elle à la gamine.

Elle est terrifiée et met au moins trente secondes à réagir. Sameen lève les yeux au ciel, elle n'est pas très vive. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de la comparer à Lou.

Elle plaque Greer le long du mur et renforce la pression exercée sur son cou.

\- Un bruit et vous êtes mort, le prévient-elle.

Il laisse échapper un rire discret mais ne tente rien alors que les agents passent au pas de charge dans le couloir devant leur porte. La gamine soupire de soulagement, mais elle ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Sameen voudrait lui dire de la fermer mais elle se retient. La petite ne ferait que se braquer et pas sûr que lui hurler dessus la calme franchement. Elle était déjà suffisamment terrifiée. Sam devait gagner sa confiance pour la faire sortir d'ici avec elle en toute sécurité. Elle soupire en secouant la tête, c'était Root qui était douée pour ça, pas elle. Or ici, il n'y avait qu'elle.

Elle essaya de se contenir, Mia n'avait que 8 ans après tout, et on venait d'assassiner ses parents et de manquer de peu de la tuer. Sameen ne comprenait rien aux émotions mais nul doute que ça devait être traumatisant, surtout chez une enfant.

Elle attache Greer à une chaise de la pièce avec des câbles de téléphone puis elle s'approche de Mia qui s'est assise au sol, secouée de sanglots.

\- Je sais que c'est dur mais s'il-te-plait, calme-toi.

Elle a essayé de ne pas faire apparaitre la colère dans sa voix. La gamine ne se calme pourtant pas, secouée de grands sanglots, effondrée.

\- Pour… Pourquoi on m'a pris mes parents ? Hoquette-t-elle en larmes.

Sameen ne sait pas quoi lui dire. La question se pose en effet, même si Greer a expliqué en détail les raisons de ce choix de Samaritain. Que peut-elle dire à cette enfant ? Qu'un robot malfaisant les a assassinés. Mmh, elle ne la croirait pas et n'y comprendrait rien. Elle n'y comprend déjà clairement rien, et la dernière chose que Sam veuille, c'est de se faire passer pour une folle qui divague avec ces histoires d'Intelligences Artificielles en guerre pour la suprématie sur le monde. La gamine va la prendre pour une tarée, elle aurait peur d'elle et ne lui ferait pas confiance. Shaw opte donc pour une autre réponse. Elle la prend doucement dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux doucement comme Root le fait avec Lou quand elle a la grippe. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le temps, mais il lui faut calmer Mia avant de s'enfuir ou la petite pourrait tout faire foirer et les faire repérer. La gamine finit par cesser de pleurer bruyamment et lève la tête vers elle.

\- Ça va mieux ? demande doucement Sameen pour ne pas la brusquer.

Mia fait non de la tête mais au moins, elle a cessé de sangloter. Shaw le prend pour un bon point.

\- Je m'appelle Sameen, lui dit-elle. Je suis une amie. Ces gens, ajoute-t-elle en pointant Greer, m'ont enlevé il y a des mois et ils me torturent depuis tout ce temps. Je te promets que je ne te veux pas de mal, moi. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, d'accord ?

Mia acquiesce vivement en silence.

\- Bien, murmure Sameen. Tu es courageuse Mia et ça va aller. Fais ce que je te dis. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers Greer qui a observé la scène en silence, une lueur de plaisir au fond des yeux. Sam voudrait tellement le tuer tout de suite, mais elle sait qu'elle a besoin de lui pour sortir de cet endroit.

Elle s'approche, l'arme tendue devant elle, et le détache.

\- La sortie, ordonne-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Même si vous sortez d'ici, mademoiselle Shaw, pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir nous échapper ?

Elle ne lui répond pas, son arme tremblant de rage dans sa main. Elle est à deux doigts de lui mettre une balle dans le crâne

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que vos amis vous accueilleront à bras ouverts ? Continue-t-il. Vous les avez trahis.

\- Non, réplique Shaw, jamais.

\- Bien sûr que si. Auriez-vous la mémoire si courte ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, vous me torturiez et…

Elle s'arrête brusquement. Non mais sérieux, pourquoi elle lui parle, et pire, pourquoi elle se justifie devant lui. Ses amis comprendront, elle en est sûre.

\- Même s'ils vous pardonnent. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils voudront travailler à nouveau avec une personne devenue aussi instable que vous ? Incapable de distinguer le réel de l'imagin…

\- Taisez-vous, siffle-t-elle en lui enfonçant l'arme dans le cou. Fermez-la ou je vous promets que je vous tue sur le champ.

Elle sent la rage battre dans chaque artère de son corps. Elle se reprend et le lève de force.

\- Faites-nous sortir d'ici ou je vous tue.

\- Vous tenterez de me tuer de toute façon, objecte Greer.

Il n'a pas tort. Elle voudrait déjà tellement le tuer tout de suite. Elle doit trouver un moyen de pression pour qu'il lui obéisse et vite. Elle réfléchit mais n'en voit aucun. Elle reprend donc leur course dans les couloirs, Mia sur ses talons. Shaw lui a dit de rester derrière elle, pour la protéger.

Elle tourne encore dix bonnes minutes avant de trouver enfin la sortie. Elle débouche pour la première fois depuis longtemps à l'air libre. Le vent lui fouette le visage et elle a presque envie d'hurler de joie. Le soleil l'éblouit un instant et le froid mordant lui brûle la peau. On doit être en hiver, réalise-t-elle. Elle est dans une grande cour désaffectée, des tables renversées jetées par les fenêtres cassées trônent au milieu des arbres et des hautes herbes qui ont poussé partout, crevant le béton. Elle aperçoit une haute grille au bout de l'allée et fonce droit dessus au pas de course, trainant toujours Greer derrière elle. Elle sent la liberté l'appeler comme jamais. Elle va bientôt la retrouver. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Soudain, elle entend un cri et s'arrête net.

\- Sameen.

C'est Mia qui a crié. Sameen se retourne et voit Martine tenir fermement la gamine d'une main tandis que l'autre, la menace de son arme. Lambert est à côté d'elle et vise Sameen, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. D'autres agents arrivent derrière eux et la vise également, mais ils ne tirent pas. Elle sait pourquoi, elle tient Greer devant elle comme un bouclier, ils ne peuvent pas lui tirer dessus sans manquer de tuer leur patron. Elle se reprend, toute chance n'est donc pas perdue.

\- Sameen ? murmure Martine en lançant un sourire heureux à Shaw. Ah, vous en êtes déjà aux prénoms toutes les deux, c'est mignon. Décidément, tu aimes les animaux de compagnie, Shaw.

Sameen ne lui répond pas. Quinze mètres les séparent, elle pourrait facilement l'abattre, là, tout de suite. En fait, elle en meurt d'envie, mais Martine pourrait tuer Mia entre temps d'une balle dans la tête. Le coup partirait tout seul, c'est certain vu la pression qu'elle exerce sur l'arme posée sur la tempe de la gamine. Shaw est coincée, autant qu'eux en fait. "Une situation bien merdique" pense-t-elle.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'irais pas loin, chérie, continue Martine sans se laisser démonter par son silence. Tu as fait une belle promenade dans le jardin, j'espère.

\- Lâche la gamine, lui crie Sameen.

La blonde se met à rire, se foutant d'elle.

\- Non, réplique-t-elle simplement.

Sameen sent la colère monter mais elle se maitrise parfaitement. Elle resserre la pression de son arme sur Greer et regarde Martine dans les yeux.

\- Lâche-la, répète-t-elle calmement, ou je le tue.

\- Tu parles beaucoup, Shaw, mais ça manque d'action. Essaye de mettre quelques-unes de tes menaces à exécution parfois, tu serais plus crédible. Tu vois comme ça.

Et alors qu'elle achève sa phrase, elle projette Mia à terre. La gamine atterrit dos au sol et avant d'avoir pu se relever, Martine lui tire une balle dans le ventre.

Le coup résonne dans le silence du jardin, le bruit semble presqu'irréel pour Sameen. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a lâché Greer pour foncer droit vers Mia dont le sang commence déjà à humidifier l'herbe et le béton.

\- NON ! hurle-t-elle au moment où elle lâche le vieux.

\- NE TIREZ PAS, ordonne ce dernier, IL NOUS LA FAUT VIVANTE.

Mais Sameen l'entend à peine. Elle s'est jetée à terre et prend la tête de Mia sur ses genoux. Elle observe la plaie de l'impact et elle sait. Elle sait que c'est trop tard, que la gamine perd trop de sang, que son aorte est touchée, qu'elle va mourir dans ses bras.

Sam est incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle y lit la détresse, la souffrance et la peur.

\- Je vais mourir ? lui demande Mia dans un dernier effort.

Elle sert sa main très fort. Sameen a du mal à respirer. Pourtant en tant qu'ex médecin, elle a déjà eu affaire à ce genre de chose. De patients anonymes qui viennent et meurent quand on a pourtant tout tenté. Mais là, c'est différent, Mia n'est pas une anonyme. Elle lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et elle a échoué. Elle s'en veut tellement. Elle est incapable de la lâcher du regard autant que de lui répondre.

Martine lui arrache son arme des mains, s'accroupit en face d'elle, son flingue toujours à la main pointé sur elle.

\- Eh bien alors, réponds-lui, Sameen, murmure-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Dis-lui que tout va bien se passer, qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Elle fait une pause, visiblement ravie. Shaw la regarde, habitée d'une haine qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour pour quelqu'un.

\- Ou dis-lui plutôt qu'elle va crever, là, c'est plus probable, reprend Martine en éclatant de rire.

Shaw est à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge, mais elle ne peut se résoudre à abandonner Mia. Cette dernière la regarde, apeurée.

\- Je suis là, Mia, lui murmure-t-elle doucement, tu n'es pas toute seule. Ça sera bientôt fini. Tu vas revoir tes parents, ajoute-t-elle.

La gamine semble comprendre, les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Sam se retient de hurler devant l'injustice de la scène.

\- Ferme tes yeux, lui murmure-t-elle.

Et tandis que Mia lui obéit, Sameen l'installe confortablement contre elle, sa tête toujours sur ses genoux. Elle se met à lui caresser le visage puis elle lui chante Lettre à Elise comme le faisait Root pour calmer Lou petite quand elle se réveillait en pleurant à la bibliothèque. Même encore aujourd'hui, après un cauchemar, ça l'apaise. Sameen baisse la tête, ses cheveux pendant librement de chaque côté de son visage comme un rideau la protégeant de ce qu'il y a autour, et elle ferme les yeux elle aussi, tandis que le chant la berce. Elle ne s'arrête pas, elle se fiche que ces abrutis l'observent. Elle veut que la dernière chose qu'entende cette petite fille soit l'innocence de son enfance, et elle est toute entière dans cette chanson.

Mia émet un râle et sa poitrine cesse de monter, l'emprise de sa main sur celle de Shaw se relâche. Sameen finit pourtant la mélodie, puis elle s'arrête. Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sent les larmes couler et elle est soudain secouée de sanglots silencieux incontrôlables.

Ils ont réussi à lui faire toucher le fond cette fois. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste comme ça. Elle n'a pas pleuré longtemps, mais ça n'a pas dû leur échapper. Peu importe, elle s'en fout. Elle finit par reposer délicatement la tête de la petite à terre. Elle lui tourne le dos et s'assoit à côté. Les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, elle regarde au loin la grille qu'elle a failli franchir de peu. Elle peut presque voir le mot liberté écrit en lettres d'or derrière. Elle sait qu'ils sont toujours là, mais elle ne les regarde pas.

Elle pourrait courir vite, très vite jusqu'à la grille, l'escalader, et s'enfuir de l'autre côté. Elle se prépare à le faire. Elle leur fait encore croire qu'elle est une pauvre loque dépitée, comme ils la qualifieraient surement à cet instant précis, eux, cette bande de sauvages qui vient de tuer une enfant. Puis soudain, elle se lève et fonce. Elle n'a pourtant pas fait trois pas que Lambert lui abat la crosse de son arme sur la tête et elle s'effondre au sol en gémissant de douleur.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, lui murmure-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il la retourne sur le dos et elle lui crache au visage. Il semble s'en amuser.

\- Le test est terminé, Shaw, murmure Martine en prenant une seringue qu'un agent lui tend.

Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Elle voit deux autres sbires de Samaritain porter le corps de Mia et elle a du mal à se retenir de leur hurler de ne pas la toucher.

\- Le test ? murmure-t-elle calmement sans comprendre

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, chérie, réplique la blonde en se penchant vers elle. Pour l'instant, fais un petit somme.

Sameen ne tente même pas de résister, elle n'en a plus la force. Dès que le liquide arrive dans ses veines, elle s'enfonce dans le sommeil.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Root descend de l'avion en portant Lou dans ses bras. Leur vol à destination de New York vient d'atterrir, mais elle n'a pas eu le cœur de réveiller sa fille au milieu de la nuit. Sa mission au Sri Lanka achevée, elle était allée la rechercher dans leur hôtel avant de prendre l'avion. L'emmener dans ses missions ne consistait pas vraiment un handicap. Au contraire, Lou piratait les systèmes de surveillance et prévenait sa mère en cas d'intrusion ennemie. Elle pouvait la guider, alors que la Machine ne pouvait toujours pas lui parler librement à cause de la surveillance constante de Samaritain. Louisa avait cependant ordre de ne pas quitter la chambre de l'hôtel, et ce, quoiqu'elle en dise. Sa mère l'avait menacée de la placer définitivement en pensionnat et de ne plus l'emmener avec elle si jamais elle lui désobéissait, et Lou s'était montrée très sage. De plus, la petite participait par sa présence, à maintenir une couverture idéale. Une mère en vacances avec sa fille attirait bien moins l'attention quand les autorités cherchaient une femme seule.

Root avait également appris à sa fille à forcer les serrures avec une épingle pour entrer n'importe où, mais aussi à se battre. Elle avait cependant catégoriquement refusé qu'elle s'approche d'une arme à feu et Lou s'était à nouveau pliée à sa volonté, déçue. Elle était sa mère tout de même, pas une inconsciente finie. Pourtant, elle savait que Louisa devait pouvoir se défendre si jamais elle était retrouvée et attaquée par les agents de Samaritain. Si ces derniers la considéreraient surement comme une gamine stupide, il n'en était pas moins certain qu'ils n'auraient aucune pitié envers elle parce qu'elle était une enfant. Sa mère avait donc opté pour un compromis. Elle lui avait offert un petit taser rose auquel Lou avait collé des petits points brillants comme des étoiles, ainsi qu'un petit canif discret qu'elle glissait dans sa botte. Elle lui avait ordonné de toujours garder l'un et l'autre sur elle en permanence.

Elle lui avait dit de planter le couteau dans la jambe de son assaillant et de tourner très fort. Ainsi, elle pourrait s'enfuir tandis que lui ne pourrait pas lui courir après. Elle lui avait aussi montré où frapper une personne, surtout les hommes en fait, pour pouvoir les mettre à terre et avoir le temps de se sauver. Louisa avait écouté très attentivement comme à son habitude. Elle avait peur, bien sûr, ça n'était pas un jeu et elle l'avait d'autant mieux compris depuis qu'elle accompagnait sa mère en mission. Elle avait vu des gens très méchants la pointer avec une arme. Mais Root continuait à l'emmener avec elle.

La Machine avait aussi accepté cette situation et donnait des identités à Louisa autant qu'à son interface.

Root sort de l'aéroport en trainant leur bagage d'une main et en portant toujours Louisa endormie de l'autre bras. Elle hèle un taxi et lui donne une adresse au hasard dans Brooklyn.

Elle observe la ville de New York sous la pluie, tandis que le chauffeur démarre. La mission qu'elle vient de mener s'est bien passée, mais elle ressent toujours un vide. Ça fait un mois maintenant qu'elle retravaille pour la Machine, et malgré la promesse de cette dernière, il n'y a toujours aucune trace de Shaw, aucune piste, aucun indice.

Arrivées chez elles, elle couche Lou dans son lit. Elle dort mal toute seule et la présence de sa fille endormie paisiblement et respirant à ses côtés la rassure. Elle n'a cependant pas sommeil pour le moment et se rend au salon. Elle entend une sonnerie sur son ordinateur lui annonçant qu'elle a un nouveau mail. Elle s'y dirige, résignée pour y décoder sa nouvelle identité, Deborah Weiss, une avocate de l'Upper East Side. Elle n'est pas du tout excitée à l'idée de cette nouvelle mission. "Encore un échec en perceptive", pense-t-elle douloureusement. Elle repense à ces deux dernières semaines. Elle soupire. Elle y avait vraiment cru quand elle avait attrapé cet agent de Samaritain à Boston. Root avait coupé la communication avec Lou pour qu'elle ne voit ni n'entende pas la suite et elle l'avait torturé des heures. Ce sale type lui avait d'abord ri au nez, puis il était devenu particulièrement grossier à son égard. Mais Root n'en avait que faire, lui reposant éternellement la même question : Où est Sameen ? Au bout de plusieurs heures, il avait été sur le point de parler, elle le sentait. Pourtant à la dernière seconde, il s'était levé et avait sauté dans le vide du sixième étage. En repensant à cela dans son salon, elle se sent dépitée. Elle a mis une semaine à pister ce sale type et elle était presque parvenue à lui faire cracher le morceau. Presque. Mais, voilà encore une fois, elle avait échoué et Sameen restait hors de sa portée.

Elle aurait voulu hurler de désespoir. Au lieu de ça, elle se dirige vers la cuisine et sort une bouteille de vodka. Elle ne veut pas marcher ce soir, elle est trop fatiguée. Elle s'assoit à terre et passe l'heure suivante à boire sans retenue en ruminant ses sombres pensées. Si Sameen est vivante, elle n'ose imaginer ce que ces ordures ont dû lui faire pour la faire parler, pour la faire craquer. Elle tente de boire toujours plus pour repousser ses horribles suppositions, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle n'est pas dupe, elle sait qu'on doit la torturer jusqu'à la folie depuis tout ce temps, la détruire à petit feu. Elle réalise alors qu'ils ont réussi sur les deux tableaux, car la laisser dans le noir sans savoir est pire que tout. Son esprit est devenu son ennemi et toutes ces horreurs subies par Shaw qu'elle imagine, elle les retrouve dans ses cauchemars, tous sans exception. Samaritain la torture elle aussi. Elle en vient à espérer que Sam soit morte, au moins, elle n'aurait plus à subir tout ça. Mais tout ça quoi ? Elle n'est même sûre de rien. De toute façon, cela fait trois mois, la preuve que Sameen n'a pas parlé, sinon elle et Lou seraient déjà mortes. Mais personne ne pouvait supporter trois mois de torture. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution, la plus affreuse et la plus douloureuse. Root sent les larmes coulées sur ses joues, et elle les essuie rageusement. Elle porte à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres mais elle est vide. Elle la regarde, envahie de haine, comme si elle accusait cette dernière d'avoir fait disparaitre le liquide qu'elle contenait. De colère, elle la fracasse au sol. Elle se met à sangloter de plus belle et essuie rapidement ses yeux d'un revers de la main. Elle sent alors un liquide chaud s'étaler sur son visage et quand elle aperçoit sa main pleine de sang, elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est profondément entaillée avec un morceau de verre. "Imbécile" pense-t-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle commence par s'y nettoyer le visage avant de s'occuper de sa main. Un violent mal de tête la prend alors qu'elle finit de la bander et elle décide de prendre une aspirine. Mais quand elle l'a avalée, elle reste avec le flacon dans les mains. Elle s'observe un instant dans le miroir et se dégoute de sa propre lâcheté à accepter la réalité. "Elle est morte, idiote. C'est Harold qui a raison. Elle est morte et toi, tu voiles la face pour ne pas vouloir accepter que c'est toi la coupable" pense-t-elle.

\- C'est ta faute, crache-t-elle à son propre reflet.

Et elle prend deux autres comprimés. Elle attend une seconde et en avale un nombre indéterminé. Sameen est morte, c'est la seule pensée qui l'obsède. C'est mieux qu'elle soit morte, au moins là où elle est, on ne lui fait plus de mal. Elle ne souffre plus elle au moins, alors que Root a mal comme jamais. Et elle avale encore des comprimés. Elle laisse la boite vide tomber à terre. Elle se regarde dans le miroir, une dernière fois. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle ferme les yeux. Son reflet l'écœure, il est la preuve qu'elle a échoué sur toute la ligne, sur toute sa vie. Son esprit s'embrouille et elle entend quelqu'un l'appeler au loin, mais elle ne comprend pas. Sameen ? Qui d'autre ? Elle meurt alors s'il y a quelque chose après, Sameen doit être là, elle aussi.

\- J'arrive mon cœur, murmure-t-elle en se laissant glisser au sol, attends-moi, Sameen, j'arrive.

Et elle perd connaissance. Mais juste avant, elle a cru entendre quelqu'un crier.

Elle se réveille brutalement alors que la nausée la prend. Elle se retrouve à quatre pattes dans sa salle de bain à vomir ses tripes comme jamais. Elle sent quelqu'un qui lui tape le dos.

\- C'est bon, elle revient.

John, réalise-t-elle. Il est à côté d'elle à terre. Elle ferme les yeux tandis que la nausée la reprend.

\- Respire, Root, murmure-t-il doucement en posant un bras sur son épaule.

Elle se dégage violemment tandis que son estomac continue à se vider douloureusement.

\- Respire, répète John, ça va al…

\- NON ! hurle-t-elle.

Il n'a rien compris. Elle y était presque, presque avec Shaw. Elle tente de se relever sans succès et s'effondre au sol tandis qu'il la rattrape dans ses bras. Elle se dégage violemment, mais il tient bon.

\- Lâche-moi, John, lui crie-t-elle.

\- Arrête, lui murmure-t-il doucement

\- Laisse-moi partir, continue-t-elle épuisée en cessant de se débattre, laisse-moi mourir.

Il la lâche et l'allonge au sol.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, lui répond John au bout d'un moment.

\- Elle est morte, pas vrai ? Sanglote Root.

\- Elle est morte, murmure-t-elle encore et encore en pleurant.

Au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, elle se calme enfin. Toutes les larmes sont taries et elle se sent mieux. Elle s'assit doucement, aidée de Reese qui ne l'a pas quittée. Il lui a vaguement expliqué que Louisa s'était réveillée seule, avait appelé sa mère qui n'avait pas répondu. Elle s'était levée et l'avait cherchée dans tout l'appartement, avant de la trouver quasi morte dans la salle de bain. Elle avait alors agi avec un incroyable sang-froid vu la situation et son jeune âge, et avait téléphoné à Reese pour l'appeler au secours. Ce dernier avait prévenu Finch et avait foncé à l'appartement. A son arrivée, elle n'avait presque plus de pouls. Il lui avait fait boire de l'eau avec du produit vaisselle et elle s'était réveillée. Finch était dans le salon et tentait de rassurer Lou qui demandait si sa mère allait mourir.

Root le regarde fixement tandis qu'il lui expose calmement les faits, tel que le ferait un présentateur télé. Il ne se démonte pas devant son silence.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Root ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Lou va bien ? Se contente-t-elle de demander.

Il acquiesce.

\- Elle a eu très peur, lui répond Reese.

Root s'en veut. Quelle égoïste, se suicider devant sa fille. Quel genre de mère ferait ça ? Elle n'avait même pas pensé une seconde à elle. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à rejoindre Sameen pour cesser de souffrir. Mais quelle souffrance aurait-elle fait endurer à sa fille ? Elle sait qu'elle s'était dit au fond que Lou serait mieux sans elle, peut-être plus en sécurité, plus heureuse. Elle déraillait là, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que sa fille était heureuse avec elle. Et ça n'était pas en retrouvant sa mère morte sur le sol de la salle de bain qu'elle aurait sauté de joie.

\- Et nous aussi, ajoute Finch en apparaissant devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle ne l'a pas entendu, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Louisa s'est rendormie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il fait une pause et elle voit qu'il cherche comment tourner sa prochaine phrase. Elle se détourne et se relève lentement, refusant toute aide. Elle ne les a pas revu depuis trois mois et elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis d'eux, de la colère encore ou de la reconnaissance.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, mademoiselle Groves ?

Elle sent la colère monter. Il est sérieux là, c'est quoi cette question idiote. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde qu'elle avait essayé de se tuer parce que sa santé physique et mentale était au top. Elle refuse toujours de les regarder et se rend dans son salon. Louisa ne dort pas comme le lui a dit Finch et se précipite droit sur elle en larmes. Root la prend dans ses bras et calme ses sanglots.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? lui crie-t-elle en la frappant avec ses poings

Root se met à pleurer elle aussi. Elle lui murmure encore et encore qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle a fait une bêtise, qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle ne l'abandonnera jamais. Au bout d'un moment, Lou se calme et Root la porte dans son lit. Elle reste avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Puis elle se rend dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau glacée, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Reese et Finch sont toujours dans son salon.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que…, commence Finch

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une leçon de morale, Finch, alors fermez-la, le coupe-t-elle rageusement.

\- Vous auriez pu mourir, continue-t-il pourtant.

Elle émet un rire sans joie avant de le regarder enfin. Elle lit une profonde inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Et ça vous aurait inquiété peut-être ? réplique-t-elle. Tout comme la mort de Sameen vous a profondément affecté.

Elle lui a presque craché ces derniers mots au visage. Elle ne s'est pas aperçue qu'elle s'est approchée de lui.

\- Ce qui est arrivé à mademoiselle Shaw est une tragédie.

Elle sent la rage monter en entendant ses paroles vides de sens. Son verre d'eau tremble dans sa main blessée alors qu'elle le serre de plus en plus fort. Elle sent qu'elle va exploser.

\- C'était votre faute, lui réplique-t-elle méchamment.

Il recule, soit sous l'effet du choc de ce qu'il vient d'entendre, soit sous l'effet de la peur. Pourtant, Root ne parvient pas à s'arrêter.

\- Vous et votre idéologie morale à la con. Handicaper la Machine pour ne pas lui laisser de libre arbitre et regardez où on en est aujourd'hui. Sameen est surement morte à l'heure qu'il est ou pire, ils la torturent dans un coin sombre jusqu'à la folie. Je ne peux pas vivre en sachant cela. Et tout a découlé de votre choix. Malgré mes mises en garde sur le fait qu'il fallait la libérer, vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête.

Elle pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- Alors ne venez pas faire comme si vous vous souciez de moi.

Elle se tait soudain à l'écoute. La Machine lui chuchote dans son oreille. Deborah Weiss a une mission. Elle doit aller dans un entrepôt portuaire pour détruire un conteneur contenant des puces nécessaires à Samaritain. Elle lui précise que c'est dangereux et qu'il y aura des agents armés partout. Elle sourit méchamment.

\- Dangereux, tu dis, ça me va très bien, lui répond-t-elle en s'armant en conséquence. Tu veilles sur Louisa s'il-te-plait, la pauvre a déjà eu assez de frayeurs en une seule nuit.

Elle sort de l'appartement. Reese et Finch sur ses talons. John la retient par le bras, arrivés devant le perron.

\- Une mission ? demande-t-il.

Elle ne répond pas, elle n'en a pas besoin. De toute façon, il sait. Elle dégage son bras.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de…, commence-t-il.

\- J'y vais seule, réplique-t-elle sèchement en grimpant sur sa moto.

Et elle démarre en trombe sans lui laisser le temps d'objecter.

Elle atteint l'entrepôt dix minutes plus tard. Elle a roulé vite. Elle sait qu'elle devrait être plus vigilante, Samaritain pourrait détecter un comportement étrange chez Deborah Weiss. Mais ce soir, elle s'en fiche, franchement, elle est à bout.

Elle gare sa moto et escalade l'entrepôt pour entrer par une lucarne ouverte sur le toit. Elle aperçoit non pas un mais des dizaines de conteneurs entreposés, ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine d'agents armés. Samaritain, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Elle aperçoit une chevelure blonde et chose qu'elle ne pensait plus croire possible, elle sent sa haine monter encore de quelques octaves. Martine. Martine est là. Martine qui a tiré sur Sameen. Martine qui lui fait dieu sait quoi. Martine qu'elle cherche depuis trois mois autant que Sameen. Martine qu'elle va torturer avant de la tuer.

Elle est aveuglée par la haine. Elle se concentre néanmoins sur sa mission et pose discrètement ses bombes sur les conteneurs de l'entrepôt. Quand elle arrive au dernier, elle entend le cliquetis d'une arme à feu dans son dos et elle se pétrifie sur place.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Groves.

Lambert. Pas le temps de réagir ni de se retourner, il la plaque violemment sur le conteneur pour la fouiller et lui retire ses armes.

"Interface en danger" lui murmure la Machine dans son implant. "Non sérieusement, tu crois", pense Root avec un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. Elle n'a même pas peur. De toute façon, elle vit déjà le pire depuis trois mois.

Lambert la retourne et la plaque sur le dos contre le conteneur pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il lui sourit victorieusement, et lève un sourcil surpris quand il voit qu'elle aussi, elle sourit.

\- Ça fait si longtemps maintenant, continue Lambert en arrachant la charge explosive qu'elle a posée sur le conteneur. Nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire, Samantha.

\- Mon nom est Root, réplique la brune.

Il la pousse dans l'entrepôt entre les conteneurs pour rejoindre ses acolytes.

\- Regardez un peu qui j'ai trouvé, murmure-t-il joyeusement.

Les autres se tournent vers eux. Root peut voir Martine lui sourire.

\- Ça alors, Samantha Groves, lui dit-elle en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Nous t'avons cherché partout, chérie.

Root hausse les sourcils et lui jette un regard amusé comme si la situation n'avait rien de critique et qu'elle discutait avec une bande de vieux amis qu'elle n'aurait pas revus depuis un bail.

\- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir laissé ma dernière adresse, lui réplique-t-elle en se foutant d'elle.

Elle fait mine de jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrepôt.

\- La vôtre est pour le moins spartiate, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Samaritain veut te parler, réplique la blonde.

\- Oh, fit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, eh bien, euh non. J'ai pas trop envie.

La blonde se penche à son oreille.

\- C'était pas une requête, lui murmure-t-elle.

Et elle la frappe violemment dans la jambe avec la crosse de son arme. Root émet un cri de douleur et s'effondre au sol à ses pieds.

\- Où est la Machine ? lui demande Martine.

Root lui jette un regard de haine sans se départir de son sourire provocateur pour faire enrager sa tortionnaire. Elle croit vraiment qu'elle va lui répondre, alors qu'elle a abattu Sameen. Hors de question, elle va lui tenir tête. Etre aussi courageuse que Sameen. Sameen qui n'a pas baissé les yeux à la Bourse, Sameen qui l'a regardée vaillamment jusqu'au bout.

\- Où est Sameen ? lui réplique-t-elle.

Martine sourit de plus belle en s'agenouillant face à elle. Elle replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, donnant des frissons dans le dos de Root.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise, lui susurre-t-elle méchamment.

Root lui jette alors son poing dans la gorge. La blonde recule, le souffle coupé. Root s'apprête à lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler. Elle se fiche de Lambert, de tous les agents de Samaritain qui la mettent en joue, elle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, la tuer. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de faire un mouvement, que Lambert la plaque au sol, et lui colle son arme sur le haut du crâne. Martine se relève. Elle a perdu son sourire, tandis que Root, toujours plaquée au sol, se marre à gorge déployée pour la faire enrager. La blonde perd totalement son sang-froid et l'attrape par les cheveux pour la remettre debout et la claque violemment contre un pylône de l'entrepôt. Elle est furieuse et Root est ravie. Elle se dit qu'après tout, elle va bien mourir cette nuit alors que la blonde lui enfonce son flingue dans l'estomac.

\- J'ai adoré m'amuser avec elle avant que je ne la tue, tu sais, lui crache-t-elle. Et maintenant, ça va être ton tour. Mais je pourrais aussi aller vite et te tuer plus rapidement si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je ruiner ton plaisir, salope ? lui rétorque Root.

Elle fait une pause. Elle tente d'analyser les paroles de cette garce. Sameen est morte, elle vient de lui confirmer, pas vrai. Root a pourtant un doute, Martine veut juste lui faire du mal et mentir, fait partie de ses principes.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, n'est-ce pas ? reprend-elle.

C'est idiot comme question, mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Comme si la tarée en face d'elle allait lui répondre sincèrement.

\- Je t'amènerai à l'endroit où on l'a laissée pourrir si tu veux, réplique la blonde.

Root ne répond pas. Rien de ce que dit cette salope ne confirme ou n'infirme la mort de Shaw. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, la faire douter pour la torturer, qu'elle s'imagine le pire ou le mieux. Elle ne sait plus trop ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle aime tant Sam et voudrait qu'elle soit vivante, et en même temps, elle préférerait qu'elle soit morte plutôt que d'avoir été entre les mains de ces monstres depuis trois mois, à endurer les pires souffrances qu'elle n'osait même pas imaginer.

\- On l'emmène, claque soudain Lambert. Toi et moi, les autres, vous restez ici et fouillez l'entrepôt. Mademoiselle Groves y a caché des pochettes surprises, finit-il en lançant la charge explosive désactivée à un des agents.

Martine lui sourit méchamment et arrache Root de son pylône.

\- On va bien s'amuser toutes les deux, tu sais, lui chante-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

"Baisse-toi", lui murmure soudain la Machine. Root s'exécute sans réfléchir alors que les balles commencent à pleuvoir sur les agents de Samaritain. Un tireur, plutôt doué au jugé, est venu à son secours. Il est perché sur les conteneurs et saute de l'un à l'autre. Elle sourit pour elle-même quant à son identité. Reese est venu la sauver. Comment l'a-t-il trouvé ? Peu importe, elle verrait ça plus tard. Les agents de Samaritain sont paniqués, la moitié d'entre eux sont déjà à terre, se tordant de douleur. Les autres tentent de répliquer, mais Reese bouge sans cesse et il est bien positionné, hors de portée.

Alors que la fusillade fait rage, Root s'est jetée sur Martine. Elle l'étrangle à main nue, en rage.

\- Où est-elle ? lui hurle-t-elle par-dessus le vacarme.

\- Elle est, murmure difficilement la blonde sous l'effet du manque d'air, hors de portée.

Root serre encore un peu plus pendant un temps indéterminé. Le visage de la blonde vire au rouge cramoisi. Root est soudain tirée debout par John.

\- Il faut y aller, lui hurle-t-il.

\- Non, tente-t-elle alors qu'il la traine à moitié vers la sortie. Sameen. Elle sait où est Sameen.

\- Root, les renforts arrivent, il faut qu'on bouge lui hurle, John.

Elle lui obéit à regret. Il lui tend une arme et ils répliquent tous les deux en reculant vers la sortie. Martine s'est relevée et leur tire dessus. Un sourire réjoui éblouit son visage quand une de ses balles atteint Root en pleine poitrine. La douleur est fulgurante et lui coupe le souffle. Elle est un instant déstabilisée et John continue à la pousser vers la sortie. La balle l'a touchée dans l'abdomen et la souffrance est atroce. Ils finissent par atteindre l'air froid de la nuit noire et courent encore sur quelques mètres. Les balles continuent de pleuvoir tandis que leurs assaillants sont à leur poursuite. John traine quasiment Root.

\- Il faut faire sauter l'entrepôt, murmure-t-elle faiblement.

\- Pas le temps, on doit se tirer.

\- Non, c'est ma mission, John, je dois…

Mais elle est incapable de continuer. Elle voit tout devenir flou. La douleur la traverse comme une lame.

\- Finch va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et t'emmener au métro. Il y est depuis une heure avec Lou.

Root tente de comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. Harold, Lou, le métro, son sauvetage. Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête. Elle perd du sang, beaucoup de sang.

\- Le détonateur, murmure-t-elle avec difficulté tandis que l'inconscience la rattrape.

Elle voit une voiture s'approcher en trombe. Surement Harold, réalise-t-elle. Elle doit le dire à John avant de ne plus pouvoir. Que tout cela n'a pas servi à rien.

\- Prend le détonateur dans le talon de ma botte, et fais tout sauter, Reese.

Il ouvre la portière et l'allonge à l'arrière. A la dernière seconde, il lui retire ses bottes et claque la porte.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard, Harold. Je dois finir ici. Foncez.

Root sent la voiture démarrer en trombe. Elle ferme les yeux et sombre dans la douleur.

Elle se réveille une éternité plus tard. Elle a mal partout, terriblement mal, et est incapable de bouger. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle reconnait le métro où elle n'est pas venue depuis trois mois. Elle est allongée sur un lit. Instinctivement, elle pose ses mains sur son ventre, là où Martine l'a abattue, là où elle a le plus mal. Elle sent un bandage. Root tourne la tête. Elle voit Louisa assise, endormie dans la rame du métro sur les sièges, une couverture enroulée autour d'elle, Balou à ses pieds.

Root tente de se redresser et ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur. Finch accourt immédiatement hors de la rame.

\- Restez allongée, lui ordonne Finch en la repoussant doucement contre le matelas. Elle s'exécute, déjà épuisée par ce simple effort.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

\- La Machine nous a donné le numéro de Deborah Weiss quand vous êtes partie tout à l'heure ainsi que les coordonnées où nous pourrions la trouver, lui répond Harold.

Il fait une pause. "La Machine m'a encore sauvée la vie", réalise-t-elle.

\- Nous avons tout de suite vu que c'était vous. John est venu à votre secours mais vous avez été abattue. J'ai réquisitionné un médecin pour vous soigner puis je vous ai amené ici.

\- Un médecin ? demande-t-elle sans comprendre. Comment ?

\- Je l'ai payé gracieusement pour sa discrétion, réplique simplement Finch. Je ne l'ai pas amené ici, ajoute-t-il précipitamment alors qu'il voit son regard affolé.

Elle soupire de soulagement. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour finir la nuit, qu'on remonte jusqu'à leur planque.

\- Où alors ?

\- La safe house.

\- Lou ? demande-t-elle inquiète.

\- Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, répète-t-il doucement.

Il fait une pause.

\- Vous lui avez tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il simplement. Elle nous a raconté.

Root ne répond pas, elle n'en a pas besoin. Finch et Reese savent que Louisa n'est pas une menteuse et où irait-elle pêcher une histoire pareille ? Celle de deux intelligences artificielles en pleine guerre.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas portée ici tout seul, Finch ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle ne veut pas de remontrances pour avoir tout raconté à une fillette de 6 ans. Elle sait qu'elle a eu raison d'être honnête avec Louisa.

\- Non, John m'a aidé. Il est reparti travailler ensuite. Il doit maintenir sa couverture. Le lieutenant Riley a été appelé sur les lieux de vos exploits nocturnes pour une histoire de fusillade à élucider.

Il fait une pause, et affiche un air compatissant.

\- Vous allez vous en tirer. Le médecin a dit que vous aviez eu de la chance. Vos côtes ont arrêté la balle qui n'a rien touché de vital, mais vous aurez mal un bon mois, le temps que vos côtes se réparent. On ne peut malheureusement rien faire.

Un silence gêné s'installe.

\- J'ai mal, murmure-t-elle enfin.

Elle ne sait pas si elle parle juste de sa blessure par balle ou de tout le reste. Finch acquiesce cependant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais chercher des antidouleurs.

Il se lève et quitte le métro. Sans un mot, Root s'assoit doucement malgré la douleur. Elle a juste envie de quitter cet endroit qui lui rappelle trop Sameen. Elle sent la tristesse et la honte envahir son cœur tandis qu'elle repense à toutes les horreurs qu'elle a dites plus tôt dans la nuit à Finch. Elle voudrait lui dire qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle regrette. Elle sait qu'il n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à personne. C'est un homme bien, alors que elle, elle n'est vraiment qu'une pauvre imbécile. Son comportement de cette nuit en est la preuve, elle a vraiment touché le fond cette fois. Louisa s'est réveillée et vient se blottir contre elle sans un mot.

Root sent un sentiment d'oppression l'envahir. Elle ne peut pas rester ici. Où qu'elle regarde, elle sent sa présence partout. Le chien qu'elle adorait, l'armoire remplie d'armes qu'elle affectionnait nettoyer, le lit où Root l'a allongée quand elle l'a trainée inconsciente ici le jour où sa couverture a été grillé…

Elle sent les murs se refermer sur elle. Elle se lève, elle a besoin d'air.

\- Viens Louisa, on va se promener au parc. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, ça fait longtemps, non ?

La petite acquiesce un sourire aux lèvres. Root rédige un petit mot à Harold pour lui dire où elles vont. Et elles sortent. Elle n'a pas de chaussures mais peu importe, elle a besoin d'air.

Root a choisi le Washington Park. Elle sait que Louisa a toujours aimé sa fontaine. Il est très tôt et il n'y a presque personne. Elle est si heureuse de voir sa fille rayonnante au milieu des allées. Elle se met même à chanter. Root, elle, reste silencieuse. Quelle nuit ! Elle a bien cru ne jamais voir le soleil se lever. Elle a totalement dérapé cette fois et elle le sait. Elle se sent mieux ici à l'air libre. Elle ne cesse de revivre sa conversation avec Martine, et plus elle y repense, plus elle est persuadée que Shaw est vivante. L'espoir renait peu à peu en elle, elle sait pourtant qu'il peut être douloureux. Mais elle sait aussi qu'il faut qu'elle arrête ses conneries.

Harold les rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Root se décide alors à faire amende honorable. Elle envoie Lou à la fontaine pour se retrouver seule avec lui.

Elle ne peut pourtant pas parlé et c'est Harold qui rompt le silence en lui demandant si elle va bien. Il semble vraiment impressionné qu'elle soit debout. Et honnêtement, elle aussi. Elle a mal partout et se sent épuisée, mais elle est vivante. Ce n'était pas gagné au vue de sa nuit. Elle voudrait lui dire tellement de choses mais tout ce qui lui vient est un "merci", un simple "merci", qui parfois peut-être plus signifiant que de longs discours.

Elle sait qu'il a vraiment été inquiet pour elle. Il le lui dit, mais elle ne sait pas s'il parle de sa tentative de se tuer ou de sa mission suicide pour laquelle elle a rejeté toute aide. Elle opte cependant pour la première hypothèse, Finch a l'habitude de les voir partir en mission dangereuse. Si cela l'effraie, elle sait que c'est son état d'esprit actuel qui l'inquiète. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien et il le sait. Root tente de se justifier, d'expliquer qu'elle n'a pensé à rien à part à Shaw quand elle a avalé tous ces cachets.

La perdre aurait été dur pour lui, il lui dit que Sameen n'aurait pas voulu ça. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ça, elle lui mettrait son poing dans la figure si elle était là, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Elle serait tellement déçue de son attitude. Elle lui dit qu'elle est certaine que Shaw est vivante. Il n'y croit pas, il n'y croit plus, ça fait trois mois qu'ils la cherchent. Mais sa résignation n'est désormais plus cause de colère pour elle. Elle lui prouvera qu'elle a raison. Il lui parle de Louisa, qu'elle doit vivre pour sa fille. Elle sent la tristesse l'envahir et elle murmure enfin ce qu'elle a sur le cœur depuis trois longs mois, que c'est dur, trop dur sans elle, sans Sameen. Mais elle n'arrive pas à dire son nom. Malgré tout, ça la libère, elle a enfin avoué à voix haute que la perte de Sameen est une épreuve insurmontable pour elle. Elle ne cherche plus à cacher sa faiblesse, ça ne servirait à rien de nier ce qui est évident. Harold respecte son silence et son émotion, alors qu'elle retient ses larmes. Sa présence l'apaise, il est son ami après tout, l'une des rares personnes dans sa vie à qui elle peut faire confiance.

Il lui parle ensuite de Louisa. Il a compris que la gamine ne va plus à l'école, elle lui a surement dit. Elle lui est tellement reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin d'elle cette nuit alors qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi. Il lui propose de placer Louisa en pension. Elle est très touchée de son inquiétude mais elle refuse. Elle sait qu'elle va se reprendre en main désormais et Lou ne sera jamais autant en sécurité qu'avec elle et la Machine qui les protège en leur offrant sans cesse une nouvelle identité.

Elle se rappelle soudain d'hier soir, sa mission ratée. Elle a échoué et Samaritain doit désormais avoir ses puces. Elle pose quand même la question mais Finch lui dit que Reese a tout réglé et elle comprend qu'il a dû faire sauter les charges. La mission est donc un succès mais pas grâce à elle. C'est Reese le grand héros, celui qui l'a sauvée, celui qui a fait tout sauter.

Harold est sur le point de partir quand les mots sortent enfin. Elle lui présente ses excuses pour ce qu'elle a dit et fait, pour tout. Il semble comprendre son désarroi. Il a toujours été bon et compatissant. Elle sait qu'elle a été injuste avec lui. Qui est-elle pour juger ses choix, alors que les siens de cette nuit aurait pu faire tant de mal ? Il lui tapote l'épaule doucement comme pour lui dire qu'il comprend, qu'il sait, qu'il pardonne. Et ça lui suffit, ça leur suffit.

Il prend congés. Elle se dirige vers la fontaine pour rejoindre Louisa. Elle est épuisée et a besoin de se faire pardonner auprès de sa fille pour tout ce qu'elle lui a fait vivre cette nuit. Elle lui propose ironiquement de l'inviter à déjeuner au restaurant, lui promettant ce qu'elle préfère. Elle la prend dans ses bras et la petite ne se dérobe pas, bien au contraire, elle s'y abandonne confiante en souriant. Et Root sait qu'elle lui pardonne.

"Tireur dans le dos" chuchote alors la Machine et elle manque de tomber par terre. Samaritain réalise-t-elle. Et dans le dos, quel lâche. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter, la couverture de Deborah Weiss est grillée. Il l'observe et elle réalise, morte de peur, qu'ils viennent aussi de découvrir pour Lou, pour sa fille, pour son existence. Elle ne la lâche pas et la resserre dans ses bras d'autant plus fort. Si on l'abat, elle protégera sa fille de son corps. Elle continue de marcher pour quitter le parc. Il y a une rue de la carte fantôme à moins de cinq minutes à pieds. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance mais elle peut y arriver. Elle ne doit cependant pas courir, elle ne doit pas leur montrer qu'elle sait, ce serait signer son arrêt de mort. Elle marche aussi vite que possible tout en restant naturelle. Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas encore abattue s'ils l'ont en ligne de mire ? "Pour te faire peur, murmure une petite voix dans sa tête, pour te montrer qu'ils en ont le pouvoir". Elle rejette cette idée, c'est stupide, on la vise dans le dos. Elle n'est pas censée le savoir. Ils ne savent pas que la Machine l'a prévenue via son implant. Alors pourquoi ? Elle se force à réfléchir. "Pour faire chanter quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui t'aime." Sameen réalise-t-elle. C'est complètement tordu comme raisonnement mais elle n'en voit pas d'autre. Pour faire craquer Sameen, donc elle est vivante. Cette pensée la fait renaitre comme une épiphanie. Elle se reprend, la situation est critique. Deux solutions : soit elle atteint la zone sans caméra, vivante, et cela voudrait dire que Sameen a parlé, soit elle meurt ici sur ce trottoir tandis que Sameen leur sera devenue inutile et sera abattue à son tour. Rien de très réjouissant, elle prie intérieurement pour que Sameen prenne la première option. Elle lui pardonne d'avance, elle sait qu'elle n'a surement pas le choix.

Et c'est bel et bien ce qui semble s'être passé, car elle atteint la rue quelques instants plus tard, saine et sauve avec sa fille. Elles doivent disparaitre et vite.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Elle se réveille doucement dans la même position que d'habitude et ils sont là, tous les trois. Tout lui revient en bloc. Son évasion ratée, encore une, cette histoire de test et surtout Mia morte dans ses bras.

\- Un test ? demande-t-elle simplement en guise de bonjour.

Elle n'a pas envie de leur parler, mais autant aller droit au but tout de suite. Ils partiront plus vite. Elle veut être seule.

Greer lui sourit.

\- Samaritain, commence-t-il, voulait savoir jusqu'où vous seriez prête à aller pour défendre les innocents menacés. Tout était prévue, mademoiselle Shaw, votre fuite, ma prise d'otage, ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cour. Tout.

Shaw le regarde interdite. Bien sûr, elle a été manipulée. Quelle idiote et elle a marché. Pas étonnant que tout cela lui ait semblé trop facile. Tout était prémédité.

\- Il a donc mis en place un plan très ingénieux pour vous tester, un scénario dramatique dans lequel vous avez été parfaite.

Sameen sent la colère bouillir dans ses veines, comme si elle avait remplacé son sang. Samaritain n'a fait que la manipuler, encore une fois.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en maitrisant difficilement sa voix.

\- Mais parce qu'il veut vous engager, très chère, réplique Greer. Il me semble vous l'avoir pourtant déjà dit.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, réplique-t-elle en détournant la tête.

\- Vous avez malheureusement échoué en refusant de tuer Mia pour sauver des dizaines d'innocents que le missile allait tuer. Mais Samaritain ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où vous pourriez aller pour sauver cette enfant. Et le résultat est extrêmement positif. Il juge vos capacités largement à la hauteur de ses espérances.

\- Dites-moi que c'est juste une simulation particulièrement bien pourrie, soupire Sameen exaspérée.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas, lui répond Greer. Samaritain a vu en vous un atout potentiel redoutablement efficace, mais pas très coopératif comme il s'y attendait. Il se doutait que vous refuseriez d'obéir à son ordre d'abattre la petite Mia même si l'on menaçait de lancer un missile au hasard sur New York. La prochaine étape est donc de vous inculquer l'obéissance et pour cela, je compte bien employer toutes les moyens.

"Oh ça, je n'en doute pas, papy", pense rageusement Sameen.

\- Ça vous amuse, pas vrai, murmure-t-elle, de me traiter comme un rat de laboratoire sur lequel vous pouvez faire vos expériences bien tordues.

\- Tu ne peux même pas savoir, lui répond Lambert en s'approchant d'elle.

Il se tourne vers Greer qui lui fait un bref signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Martine se met à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et lui caresse doucement les seins à travers son tee-shirt.

\- On a déjà fait ça toutes les deux, tu crois pas ? Lui crache Sam.

Martine lui sourit méchamment, et se penche à son oreille.

\- Ça n'est plus mon tour aujourd'hui, chérie. Mais n'aies pas peur, murmure-t-elle en descendant, je te confie au bon soin de Jeremy.

Sameen en reste pétrifiée sur place. Martine la regarde ravie. Cette perverse s'éclate de la situation.

\- Samaritain veut t'apprendre l'obéissance et c'est à nous qu'il a confié cette tâche. Sache que tu as été parfaite lors de ton test. Je suis ravie que tu l'aies passé avec succès, car sinon, je n'aurais plus eu autant de plaisir avec toi. Samaritain commençait à être fatigué de n'obtenir aucunes réponses aux questions que nous te posions, et devant l'échec des simulations, il s'interrogeait vraiment sur ton utilité, mais tu as su te montrer à la hauteur. Tu as sauvé ta vie, et nul doute qu'à cet instant précis, tu en sois particulièrement ravie, pas vrai ?

Elle fait une pause, laissant le temps à Sameen de digérer ses paroles.

\- J'ai adoré la chanson, très touchant.

\- Et en quoi me torturer et me violer est-il censé m'inculquer l'obéissance aveugle envers un robot ? demande-t-elle hargneusement.

\- Oh non, Shaw, murmure Lambert, ça, c'est pour te faire craquer, et accessoirement pour nous amuser un peu

Elle leur jette un regard dégouté. Ils sont bons à enfermer, pas étonnant qu'ils aient choisi un asile désaffecté. Le cadre est parfait pour eux.

\- Nous voulons des réponses à nos questions, ajoute Martine. Quand tu nous les auras données, cela signifiera que tu es prête à passer au service de Samaritain. Tu n'auras d'ailleurs plus le choix puisque tes amis seront soit morts, soit à notre service également. Ta Machine sera détruite et tu devras faire avec Samaritain.

\- Vous êtes tous complètement ravagés, murmure Sameen. Je ne vous dirais rien de toute façon, alors tuez-moi.

Martine sourit de plus belle.

\- Pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer aujourd'hui. De toute façon, je crois que Samaritain admire ta capacité de résistance. Il sait reconnaitre les qualités qui pourront lui servir et toi, chérie, tu es loin d'en être dénuée.

"Te détruire pour te reconstruire comme il le veut" murmure une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle ne le laissera pas faire, hors de question.

Lambert s'approche d'elle et Sameen sait ce qu'il l'attend. Elle serre les dents et ferme les poings.

Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire dans sa vie pour mériter ça ? Il est trop tard, elle ne s'en sortira jamais. Elle se rend compte, effarée, qu'elle n'a pas encore touché le fond comme elle le croyait. Si elle travaillait pour Samaritain, ce serait l'apothéose.


	4. C4 : Erreurs fatales

**Chapitre 4 :** **Erreurs Fatales**

Lou lui récite encore une fois le nom des rues de la carte fantôme, quartier par quartier. Root l'écoute distraitement, assise en face d'elle à terre dans leur salon.

Quatre mois se sont pratiquement écoulés depuis l'incident du Washington Park. Ça la hante la journée, à tel point qu'elle peut répéter vingt fois les mêmes gestes sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que Lou lui fasse remarquer, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, mais aussi la nuit jusque dans ses cauchemars. Elle est dans un couloir sombre sans fin et elle entend des hurlements dans une pièce au fond de ce dernier. Elle se met alors à courir comme une dératée, vers le noir. Elle ne voit plus rien mais elle continue de foncer à l'aveuglette vers les cris. Elle accélère encore quand elle entend Sameen hurler son prénom et la supplier de l'aider. Quand elle atteint enfin la pièce, elle a une vision d'horreur : Sam est à terre dans une mare de sang, alors que Martine lui tire dessus encore et encore. Shaw jette un dernier regard à celle qui vient d'entrer avant de s'éteindre. Root se met alors à hurler, et se jette entre elle et Sameen. Martine la regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant avant de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Elle tombe à terre à côté de celle qu'elle a tant cherchée. Elle se réveille alors en sursaut et en larmes. A chaque fois, elle sait qu'elle a hurlé, elle sait qu'elle a réveillé sa fille endormie à côté d'elle, elle sait qu'elle ne se rendormira pas. Elle serre Louisa dans ses bras pour la protéger, comme si cela pouvait protéger aussi Sameen où qu'elle soit et quoiqu'on lui fasse, comme si cela pouvait lui faire savoir qu'elle pense à elle, qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle la retrouvera, et surtout qu'elle ne doit pas abandonner elle non plus. Elle est désormais sûre que Shaw est vivante, mais dans quel état ? Rien de ce qu'elle n'a pu faire pour la retrouver depuis six mois n'a mené à quoique ce soit. Peu importe, elle la cherchera encore et ne cessera jamais.

Depuis presque quatre mois, elle a multiplié les missions, en Allemagne, en Australie, au Cambodge, en Angola, au Pérou et en Corée du sud. Chacune d'entre elles avait le même but, mettre à bas un groupe criminel travaillant pour Samaritain et qui, comme à Sienne, blanchissait de l'argent pour lui. Elle a compris que cet argent sert à financer les opérations illégales de Samaritain, celles dont le gouvernement américain n'a pas connaissance. Et de toute façon, même s'il savait, que pourrait-il faire ? Ils sont coincés sous son joug, ils l'ont ainsi voulu et l'interface ne les plaint pas, c'est leur faute. Et même si Root accueille chaque mission avec un sourire heureux, elle ne voit cependant toujours pas en quoi cela peut l'aider à retrouver Sameen. Cependant, priver Samaritain toujours d'un peu plus de ressources financières lui procure une joie intense. Quand elle ne le fait pas brûler dans l'explosion des lieux, elle accumule cet argent sur un compte offshore du Guatemala qu'elle utilisait déjà quand elle était tueuse à gage. Elle y entasse des milliards sans que la Machine ne lui oppose aucune objection. De toute façon, elle n'utilise pas cet argent. Root s'est seulement dit qu'il pourrait toujours servir pour l'avenir, et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il serait une excellente ressource pour Louisa. Elle a choisi d'obéir à la Machine sans discuter. Ces missions sont la preuve que malgré tous ces dérapages de ces derniers mois, on la considère encore comme étant digne de confiance.

Elle observe Lou qui continue son laïus, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille. Elle a continué à l'emmener en mission avec elle malgré tout depuis ces deux mois. Elle ne le regrette pas, elle peut ainsi la protéger directement et ne pas déléguer cette tâche à une autre personne en qui elle ne pourrait, de toute façon, pas avoir confiance à 100 %. Et ainsi, s'il devait bel et bien arriver quelque chose à Lou, ce serait de sa faute et elle ne pourrait plus accuser personne en lui balançant des paroles affreuses à la figure. De toute manière, comment pourrait-elle regretter de passer du temps avec sa fille ? Root sentait qu'il ne lui en restait peut-être pas tellement avec cette guerre. Alors montrer à Louisa qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, et non pas un fardeau à refiler à quelqu'un d'autre pour aller accomplir sa mission, était une bonne chose. Elle voulait que plus tard, Lou se souvienne d'elle comme d'une mère, peut-être pas excellente, mais qui avait fait de son mieux avec ce qu'elle avait et avec ce que la vie lui avait donné.

Root avait fini par pardonner à cette dernière. Après tout, elle lui avait apporté aussi de grandes joies, des amis, une merveilleuse fille, une femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et une cause noble à servir. Elle avait compris que la haine accumulée depuis les injustices de son enfance puis de son adolescence, et qui avait explosé en elle avec la prise de Sameen, n'était en rien un moteur actuellement. Ça la détruisait, et pire, ça avait manqué de détruire sa relation avec sa fille, son amitié avec Harold et Reese, et surtout, sa relation de confiance avec la Machine. Cette dernière lui avait avoué que le soir où Root avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, elle l'observait via la webcam de son ordinateur. Elle l'avait vue déraper avec la vodka mais n'avait réagi qu'ensuite quand elle n'avait pas vu Root ressortir de la salle de bain. La Machine lui avait alors confié que c'était elle qui avait réveillé Lou par une alarme stridente depuis l'ordinateur.

Elle l'avait sermonnée. Root l'avait mise dans une situation délicate et la Machine n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire appel au seul autre atout présent sur les lieux, à savoir sa fille de six ans. Root avait été surprise.

\- Tu considères ma fille comme un atout potentiel ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, répliqua sèchement la Machine. J'ai dû improviser.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais, lui murmura Root.

Et elle l'était. Elle avait été effondrée d'entendre la colère dans la voix de sa déesse, mais pire, encore de la déception.

\- Je sais, répondit plus patiemment la Machine. Mais ne recommence pas, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas considérer ta fille comme un agent, elle est trop jeune et doit pouvoir profiter de son enfance, …et de sa mère.

Root avait alors regardé Louisa qui jouait avec Balou dans le parc de Madison. Pas question de remettre les pieds dans celui de Washington pour le moment, et cela même si c'était le préféré de Lou. Root tenait encore le combiné du téléphone public, mais la Machine semblait avoir fini. Elle ne le lâchait pourtant pas, mais avait tourné la tête vers Louisa qui courait dans les allées du parc avec ses baskets roller que Shaw lui avait achetées, pour rendre le chien complètement fou en changeant continuellement et brusquement de direction. Elle rigolait comme une petite folle et Root ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait vraiment une fille merveilleuse. Sa pétillante joie de vivre n'était pas une façade comme elle pouvait l'être pour elle-même. Louisa était heureuse. Root l'observa encore un instant, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses baskets, puis elle dut les fermer alors que le souvenir de cet anniversaire lui revenait en mémoire. Et dire que ce jour-là, ils avaient tous été si heureux. Ils ne se rendaient alors pas compte de leur chance.

\- Root, tu es encore là ? demanda la Machine.

\- Euh, oui, répliqua vivement Root en revenant brutalement sur Terre. Excuse-moi, tu m'as parlé ?

\- Je te disais juste de prendre soin de toi, je te recontacterai très vite.

Et elle coupa la communication. Root raccrocha le combiné puis rejoignit sa fille pour lui acheter une énorme glace comme elle les adorait.

Root savait que Louisa avait eu peur. Le fait que sa fille continuait à lui faire confiance après son quasi suicide la dépassait. Elle faisait tout pour se racheter. Cette nuit avait eu le même effet qu'un électrochoc. Elle sortit de sa vision égoïste de la situation pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait devant elle, sa petite fille. Louisa avait besoin d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui mettre tant de choses sur les épaules ? Sa fille était trop jeune pour gérer tout ça. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il lui fallait protéger Louisa pas seulement de Samaritain mais aussi de sa propre mère, ou plutôt de son côté sombre.

Sa fille avait besoin de contacts sociaux en dehors d'elle-même pour s'épanouir et Root l'emmenait au parc tous les jours comme un nouveau rituel. Honnêtement, ça lui faisait du bien à elle aussi de sortir un peu. Mais Lou ne semblait pas attirer par les interactions avec les autres enfants de son âge qui ne semblaient se complaire que dans les plaintes, les rapportages aux parents, et les querelles pour des riens. Root avait levé les yeux au ciel alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres à l'entente de cette explication de sa fille, quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'allait pas jouer avec les autres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer avec Sameen. Cette dernière avait décidément bien plus d'influence sur sa fille qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

\- Tu lui as cassé le nez ! s'exclame Root d'un air interloqué.

Louisa se tient devant elle, pas une once de regret dans les yeux.

\- Pas cassé, corrigea Sameen sans bouger du canapé et en tournant négligemment une page de son livre médical. Elle l'a explosé.

Elle ponctue sa frappe par un sourire en coin, le genre à peine perceptible. Root soupire et manque de peu d'éclater de rire. Elle se reprend vite, elle est sa mère et doit réagir en conséquent après l'incident.

\- Sameen, s'il te plait, ne l'encourage pas !

\- Tu as bien serré le poing comme je te l'avais montré, Lou ? Continue pourtant Shaw, sans s'occuper de Root et sans lever les yeux de sa page.

La gamine acquiesce, et Root lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

\- Et depuis quand tu apprends à ma fille à se battre ?

Sameen pose son livre à côté d'elle, croise les jambes et la regarde d'un air de défi, le genre qui donne à Root une multitude d'idées plus intenses les unes que les autres. Elle se reprend pourtant, elle veut avoir le dernier mot sur ce coup-là, même si elles sont deux contre elle.

\- Depuis qu'un petit merdeux lui raquette ses bonbons à chaque récréation. Sérieusement, tu voulais qu'elle fasse quoi ?

\- Qu'elle soit diplomate. Grâce à tes bons conseils, j'ai eu le droit à un sermon sur la qualité de l'éducation que je donnais à ma fille, et elle est exclue quatre jours de l'école.

\- Hum, ça, c'est dommage, réplique Lou.

Elles se tournent toutes les deux vers elle. La gamine regarde ses pieds. Son ton désolé n'a convaincu personne. Shaw se retient de rire, alors que Root reporte son attention sur elle.

\- Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cette histoire, moi ?

\- Ça s'est passé la semaine dernière, réplique simplement Sameen.

Root était au Portugal pour une mission. Il n'y a pas une once de reproche dans le ton de Shaw sur son absence, mais elle s'en veut tout de même de passer moins de temps avec elles. "Vive Samaritain", pense-t-elle ironiquement. Elle se tourne vers Louisa.

\- Si tu as un problème, tu dois aller voir un adulte, lui explique-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, réplique Lou. J'ai été voir Sameen.

\- D'accord, reprend Root, je vais me montrer plus explicite. Tu vas voir un adulte autre que Sameen. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque sur cette planète.

\- Je peux aller demander à Reese, si tu veux, réplique Louisa, mais je ne pense pas que la réponse aurait été très différente.

Root la regarde d'un air sévère, mais Lou ne bronche pas. Elle cherche clairement à avoir le dernier mot sur ce coup-là.

\- Tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas me laisser faire si quelqu'un me faisait du mal, que je devais riposter. Ce n'est qu'un petit idiot et il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Au moins maintenant, j'aurais la paix.

\- Très bien, accorda alors Root.

Lou la regarde, surprise. Elle aurait pensé que ce serait plus difficile de convaincre sa mère.

\- Euh, c'est bon, je peux aller faire un dessin ? demanda-t-elle hésitante. Sameen m'a acheté des nouvelles craies grasses et…

\- Non, répliqua Root. Tu es punie, tu écrieras une lettre d'excuse pour ce garçon et on ira la lui porter.

\- Hein ? s'exclama Lou. Mais c'est d…

\- Si ça ne te plait pas, je peux aussi te la lui faire lire.

Louisa ouvre et ferme la bouche sans rien dire, une intense lueur de colère et d'injustice dans les yeux. Elle tourne les talons et s'en va faire son triste devoir imposé dans sa chambre. Root la regarde s'éloigner et fermer la porte, puis se tourne vers Shaw. Elle décèle immédiatement la colère sur son visage impassible. Elle sourit en s'approchant du canapé, elle a eu le dernier mot sur les deux tableaux. Elle se met à califourchon au-dessus de Sameen, affichant clairement un air de défi pour l'allumer comme elle adore le faire. Deux semaines au Portugal, ça avait été trop long. Shaw ne semble pourtant pas prête à lui céder.

\- Un problème mon cœur ? Lui susurre-t-elle à l'oreille, en glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

\- Non, réplique Shaw imperturbable. Tu vas juste en faire une mauviette.

\- Oh, réplique alors Root comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Tu as donc une objection sur mes décisions.

Elle descend ses mains lentement, faisant frissonner Sameen. La respiration de cette dernière s'accélère au grand plaisir de Root quand elle lui dégrafe son soutien-gorge. Root se penche pour l'embrasser dans le cou tandis que ses mains lui caressent doucement les seins. Elle sent les mains de Sameen se refermer sur elle, l'enveloppant comme un cocon sécuritaire, avant de lui enlever sa veste en cuir pour lui déboutonner sa chemise. Root se recule un peu pour la laisser faire, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que Shaw commence à lui embrasser la poitrine. L'interface ferme les yeux et sourit de tant d'attention. Sameen est tendre, et elle sait comment la faire dérailler. Root se penche pour enfin joindre leurs lèvres tout en la levant du canapé pour la diriger à reculons vers leur chambre. Elles intensifient leur baiser tandis que Root plaque Shaw sur la porte qu'elle vient de refermer à clé. Pas question de risquer d'être dérangées, elles ont trop envie l'une de l'autre pour prendre le moindre risque de briser ce moment. Root descend doucement ses mains le long de son ventre et les pose sur ses hanches tandis que Shaw ferme les yeux. Joueuse, elle s'arrête brusquement pour la regarder. Sameen ouvre immédiatement les yeux, inquiète de cette interruption.

\- Et là, tu as toujours une objection ?

Sam est incapable de lui répondre. Elle glisse une main derrière sa nuque pour rejoindre leurs lèvres et continuer là où elles en étaient. Root sourit dans leur baiser, tout en lui déboutonnant son jean. Elle adore faire craquer Sameen de cette manière.

\- Tu vas vraiment lui faire écrire et donner cette stupide lettre ? lui demanda Shaw quelques minutes plus tard.

Root s'arrêta net de reboutonner sa chemise quand elle entendit la question. Elle lui lança un regard pétillant de joie. Shaw détestait quand elle faisait ça, comme si elle était sûre et certaine de pouvoir avoir le dernier mot avec tout le monde, et elle détourna les yeux, énervée. Root avait été surprise que Shaw accorde autant d'importance à l'injuste punition de sa fille, mais elle voulait lui en faire prendre conscience. Bon, vu la tête de mule que c'était, ça n'allait pas être simple.

\- Ça t'inquiète, hein ?

Shaw lui lança un regard agacé mais ne dit rien.

\- Disons simplement que je veux voir si elle est toujours aussi douée en rédaction ou si ses nouveaux talents de boxeuse ont grillé son brillant cerveau.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de lui faire donner cette lettre, réalisa Shaw.

\- Ça va pas, non ! s'exclama Root en éclatant de rire. Ce petit con a eu ce qu'il méritait.

\- Alors pourquoi cette mascarade de punition ? demanda Sameen interloquée.

Son agacement augmenta quand elle vit le sourire de Root grandir. Un sentiment qui disparut bien vite, remplacé par le désir quand la grande brune se planta devant elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer vers elle, ses lèvres arrêtées à quelques millimètres des siennes.

\- Parce que je suis sa mère, et que je dois avoir le dernier mot, lui dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Un peu comme avec toi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, elle ferma la distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres et l'embrassa.

\- Je crois vraiment que tu as une bonne influence sur elle, ajouta ensuite Root souriante, en se dirigeant vers son sac de voyage toujours posé dans l'entrée.

Elle devait le vider, mais aussi le refaire pour demain, une mission au Gabon.

\- N'importe quoi ! répliqua Shaw. Elle est juste aussi bornée que toi, c'est pour ça que tu veux avoir le dernier mot avec elle, comme avec tout le monde d'ailleurs.

\- Laquelle de nous deux est la plus bornée, mon cœur, hum ? demanda Root, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres tout en continuant de vider son sac. Celle qui m'a résisté à moi et à ses propres sentiments pendant plus de deux ans, ou celle qui veut avoir un peu d'influence sur la moralité de sa fille ?

Sameen la regarda sans répondre. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ? Root avait un don pour la mettre au pied du mur, c'était déstabilisant même pour elle, et agaçant à un point extrême. Mais c'était peut-être aussi ça qui lui plaisait tant chez elle. Elle était la seule personne suffisamment bornée pour lui tenir tête.

\- Alors tu vois, continua Root en sortant un pull du sac, sur qui prend-t-elle le meilleur exemple d'après toi ?

Shaw se glissa derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou. Root en lâcha son pull, elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à une telle réponse de Sameen. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur celles de Sameen, la laissant faire. Ce qu'elles étaient bien toutes les deux, juste ensemble ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Samaritain vienne tout compliquer alors qu'elles venaient enfin de trouver une parfaite harmonie toutes les deux ensemble et toutes les trois avec Lou ?

\- Je maintiens, murmura enfin Shaw, qu'elle est comme ça parce que c'est ta fille.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

\- Mais si tu veux, répliqua Lou, je peux aller jouer avec eux.

Root revint brutalement sur Terre dans le parc, face à sa fille qui l'observait toujours. Ce souvenir avait été trop fugace encore une fois, tout comme le sentiment de bonheur qu'il lui avait procuré.

Louisa avait dit ça pour faire plaisir à sa mère, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Ça ne l'emballait clairement pas et Root ne fut pas dupe. Elle lui sourit de plus belle.

\- Non, lui répondit-elle. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont agaçants.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lou lui avait demandé si elles pourraient garder Balou avec elles. Root n'hésita pas une seconde, soucieuse de lui faire plaisir. De plus, Balou était le chien de Sameen. Cette dernière l'avait suffisamment répété. Root y vit à la fois une solution à la solitude de sa fille, et un moyen de garder un lien aussi infime soit-il avec Shaw. Elle avait donc, un jour qu'elle passait au métro, tout naturellement pris le chien en repartant. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Depuis qu'il était là, Balou était le rayon de soleil de Louisa, un camarade de jeu et un ami dévoué. Quand Harold demanda où était le chien depuis une semaine, Root lui répondit simplement qu'elle l'avait emmené chez elle pour protéger Lou et accessoirement lui tenir compagnie. Harold leva un sourcil, comme s'il était surpris qu'une fillette de 6 ans ait besoin de distraction. Root ne rajouta rien, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas demandé une quelconque autorisation. Si elle avait dû fournir une explication, elle aurait simplement dit que Balou était le chien de Sameen et qu'en tant que tel, c'était désormais à elle de s'en occuper. Elle espérait que cela suffirait. Mais elle n'en eut même pas besoin. Finch la lança sur un autre sujet qui lui déplaisait tout autant que les justifications de ces faits et gestes. Elle y voyait une insulte à ses choix et à son rôle de mère.

\- Si Louisa a besoin de compagnie, pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer dans l'établissement que je vous ai conseillé ? Elle s'y ferait de nombreuses amies.

Root le regarda un instant, interloquée. Elle croyait ce débat clos, il fallait croire que non.

\- C'est une très bonne école, mademoiselle Groves et je paierai tous les frais de…

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, répliqua Root.

\- Louisa n'est pas en sécurité avec votre… travail.

\- Samaritain est au courant pour elle désormais, Finch.

Finch acquiesça distraitement en se prenant la base du nez entre son index et son pouce droit, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et pinçait les lèvres. Root était têtue et ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon. Cette dernière fit une pause, repensant à cette journée

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

Elle était revenue dans la station de métro cinq heures après avoir manqué de se faire tirer comme un lapin dans le parc. Elle avait tourné plusieurs heures dans Manhattan pour être sûre et certaine de ne pas être suivie. Elle était à la fois terrifiée et euphorique. Samaritain n'avait pas encore tué Sameen, mais cette dernière avait forcément dû parler, ou Root ne serait pas sortie de ce parc vivante avec Lou. Autre très mauvaise nouvelle, l'existence de sa fille était désormais connue. Elle se mordit les lèvres dans un mouvement d'extrême anxiété à cette pensée. Elle avait su qu'il le saurait un jour ou l'autre, mais elle avait toujours rejeté loin d'elle cette idée. Elle avait cru avoir encore le temps, plus de temps pour la protéger. La vérité s'imposait brutalement à elle désormais. Louisa était sur la liste noire de l'ennemi. Cette cochonnerie n'aurait, contrairement à la Machine qui se montrait aimante et empathique envers les Hommes, aucun scrupule à se servir de sa fille avant de chercher à la tuer. Non seulement pour l'atteindre elle, sa mère, mais aussi pour atteindre la Machine et la forcer à se sacrifier pour Root et Louisa. Samaritain ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups, il se débarrasserait de la Machine et de Root qui refuserait de lui prêter allégeance et dont il verrait les trop nombreuses qualités comme une menace pour son système. "Et il n'aurait pas tort !" pensa Root avec un triste sourire. Elle avait déjà décidé que si Samaritain devait parvenir à détruire la Machine mais que elle, son interface, puisse s'en sortir, elle la reconstruirait et cette fois, sans lui donner de limites, mais toujours avec un code moral.

Toutes ses pensées la traversaient alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans la station de métro, tel un lion en cage. Louisa l'observait, un peu inquiète de son évident état de stress, tout en caressant le chien. Elle avait compris que la situation était grave. Dès qu'elles avaient été dans une zone sans caméra, sa mère lui avait tout dit, pour le tireur d'abord, puis pour sa certitude que Sameen était vivante et qu'elles venaient d'en avoir la preuve. Pourtant, Lou n'avait pas peur pour elle, mais pour sa mère. Ils auraient pu la tuer dans ce parc. Elle remerciait intérieurement Shaw d'avoir fait elle ne savait quoi pour empêcher son univers de s'écrouler en une fraction de secondes. Elle priait une quelconque puissance supérieure pour lui transmettre son message de remerciement, d'espoir et d'amour, en attendant le jour où elle pourrait la revoir pour le lui dire en face. "Au moins, on est en sécurité ici !" se répétait-elle pour calmer le pic de détresse qui montait en flèche chaque fois qu'elle imaginait sa mère allongée sur le trottoir dans une mare de sang, les yeux grands ouverts, un trou dans le front.

Harold était arrivé deux heures plus tard, après avoir fini sa journée à l'université. Il fut très surpris de voir Louisa et Root. Cette dernière lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au parc après son départ, le snipeur, et surtout le fait qu'elle soit vivante et qu'elle interprétait comme une preuve que Sameen était vivante. Finch refusait cependant toujours de croire à cette hypothèse, au grand damne de Root dont le peu d'enthousiasme retomba. Elle allait la retrouver et lui prouver son erreur au point de lui faire avaler ses lunettes.

Elle lui avait dit que la situation était grave pour eux tous. Ils avaient dû voir Finch dans le parc et sa couverture était peut-être en danger. Finch rejeta cette hypothèse, puisqu'il avait passé la journée à l'université et qu'aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu. Au lieu de cela, il avait relancé le débat sur Louisa, lui assurant que Samaritain connaissait son existence et qu'il était urgent de la placer dans un établissement scolaire. Lou s'écria, et Root refusa tout net, lui affirmant que leurs prochaines identités les rendraient à nouveau invisible. Elle avait supplié Harold de libérer la Machine, d'avoir un système ouvert, mais il refusa. Il lui avoua que de toute manière, il en était incapable et Root fut dépitée qu'un tel génie puisse être aussi naïf quant à leurs chances de survie s'ils continuaient de refuser d'utiliser leur atout le plus précieux et le plus puissant.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

\- Où pensez-vous qu'il commencera à chercher une enfant si ce n'est là où on les trouve tous dans cette ville, à savoir dans les écoles ?, continua Root. Sans compter que tout est numérique de nos jours. Les écoles de New York sont à la page des technologies. Je suis sûre que Samaritain épluche les informations de chacune d'entre elles avec l'image qu'il a pu prendre de ma fille dans Washington square.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Et puis de toute façon, j'ai promis à Louisa qu'elle ne retournerait pas à l'école. On préfère passer du temps ensemble, toutes les deux. Je ne sais honnêtement pas s'il m'en reste beaucoup.

Finch la regarda avec une lueur de pitié qui manqua de la faire enrager. Elle détestait pouvoir engendrer ce sentiment chez quelqu'un. Pourtant elle se reprit, pas question d'hurler à nouveau sur Harold. Leur relation commençait à repartir à la normale après trois mois de silence pesant et une dispute monumentale où elle lui avait dit des choses horribles, mais qu'elle savait en partie vrai. En effet, elle lui en voulait toujours de brider la Machine, même si elle savait pourquoi il l'avait fait. N'empêche qu'avec un système ouvert, peut-être que Shaw serait encore là. Mais elle avait fini par accepter l'idée qu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien, on ne pouvait pas refaire le passé, mais on pouvait modifier l'avenir, apprendre de ses erreurs. Mais Harold en semblait incapable, il était buté et Root ne parvenait pas à lui faire entendre raison.

Finch avait laissé tomber pour cette fois. Et il laissa Root garder le chien et s'occuper de sa fille comme bon lui semblait.

Root avait tout de même fini par demander à la Machine quel était le lien entre toutes ces missions et celle qui la préoccupait vraiment, à savoir retrouver Sameen. La Machine lui avait simplement répondu de lui faire confiance.

Mais ce n'était pas une réponse acceptable pour elle. La Machine ignorait où était Shaw, alors comment être sûr que ces missions pourraient l'aider à la trouver ?

Un soir, elle décrypta sa nouvelle identité, celle d'une hôtesse de l'air, Marina Dolis, ainsi que sa nouvelle mission au Japon. Elle soupira d'exaspération. Il semblait s'agir d'une histoire de compagnie aérienne frauduleuse faisant passer des armes, de la drogue et de l'argent sur ses vols commerciaux. "Franchement, pas très malins", pensa-t-elle. Elle voyait déjà comment opérer, se fondre dans la masse, s'éclipser discrètement en soute durant le vol pour fouiner et poser des charges explosives pour tout faire sauter, une fois l'avion atterri et vidé de ses occupants. Elle attendrait, cachée sur le tarmac, que les ordures à la solde de Samaritain ne viennent décharger leur précieuse marchandise pour tout faire sauter. Elle en laisserait quelques-uns suffisamment en vie. La panique serait telle dans l'aéroport qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à les filer jusqu'à la base des opérations qu'elle ferait comme d'habitude exploser.

Même si cette mission semblait très excitante, en quoi la mènerait-elle à Sameen ? La Machine ne lui donnerait encore une fois pas une réponse claire.

\- Je refuse toute nouvelle mission si tu ne me dis pas en quoi elle m'aidera à trouver Sameen ! a-t-elle répliqué à l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elle a attendu une bonne minute mais n'a pas cédé. Elle savait que la Machine la voyait et l'entendait grâce à la webcam. Elle fut récompensée par des lettres blanches s'affichant rapidement sur son écran devenu subitement noir.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Sameen Shaw. Mais si tu continues à exécuter les missions que je te donne, Samaritain aura un gros problème financier sur les bras.

\- Mais… commença Root.

Elle se tût immédiatement quand elle vit de nouvelles lettres s'afficher.

\- Et il enverra un de ses meilleurs agents sur le terrain pour te débusquer. Tu pourras alors lui demander où est Sameen, mais soit prudente.

\- Lui demander ? murmura Shaw. Tu veux dire le torturer ? J'ai ton appui pour ça ? Questionna-t-elle surprise.

La Machine était censée être morale tout de même.

\- Non, répliqua alors l'écran de son ordinateur, sauf si tu n'as pas d'autres choix.

Root acquiesça. La Machine évoluait, elle avait compris qu'en temps de guerre, il fallait savoir prendre des mesures parfois extrêmes en dernier recours. Harold lui, ne semblait pas encore en être là. Root soupira, ils allaient droit dans le mur avec son raisonnement. Il fallait se battre, bon sang, et pas juste se défendre en attendant l'inévitable.

\- Merci.

Et elle ne posa plus aucune question sur le pourquoi de ses missions. Elle avait un but. La Machine avait dû avoir peur de la voir replonger pour lui avoir répondu si rapidement. Root y voyait désormais un peu plus clair. Elle qui n'avait auparavant jamais demandé la moindre explication à la Machine, se contentant d'exécuter ses ordres, elle devait bien avouer que Sameen l'avait fait évoluer vers un mieux par son constant besoin de réponse au pourquoi de leurs actes. Elle avait toujours confiance en la Machine, bien sûr, mais savoir était vraiment très rassurant, surtout quand l'avenir semble si troublée. Elle comprenait désormais un peu mieux et se sentait bizarrement rassurée par l'avenir alors qu'on venait de lui apprendre qu'un tueur de Samaritain allait très prochainement venir s'occuper d'elle.

Root repense encore à ces trois mois, tandis que Lou achève sa description de la carte fantôme. Elle n'en a pas écouté la moitié, mais de toute façon, la petite ne fait plus d'erreur depuis des semaines. Root la regarde, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es une vraie championne, toi !

Louisa lui sourit.

\- On va faire un tour ? lui demande-t-elle.

Root range la carte fantôme et elles partent ensemble à Central Park.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

Sameen se réveille brutalement en sursaut comme d'habitude lorsque la balle qu'elle a tirée heurte son crâne. Elle reprend conscience, elle ne ressent plus rien que la haine et la douleur. Elle a mal à la tête à se la claquer contre les murs, ça lui donne la nausée. Cette dernière grandit encore quand elle les aperçoit à son chevet comme d'habitude. Ça n'est pas fini pour aujourd'hui, pas encore et elle le sait.

\- On en est à la combien ? demande-t-elle d'un ton tout aussi ennuyé que si elle s'enquérait de la météo du jour.

Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de leur parler mais elle est curieuse au fond. Où se trouve son point de rupture ? Celui où elle basculera dans la folie profonde, celui où elle passera de leur côté comme ils le lui ont prédit. Elle préférerait crever. Mais elle essaye de se contenir, elle pourrait leur donner l'illusion qu'ils progressent avec elle, qu'ils avancent comme ils le souhaitent, et peut-être, alors oui, peut-être pense prudemment Sameen qu'ils relâcheront un peu leur vigilance et elle pourrait soit s'enfuir, soit en finir.

Lambert lui sourit.

\- 6 000, lui répond-il.

Elle siffle de dépit plus que d'autosatisfaction. Enfin un chiffre rond. 6 000 simulations et toujours rien pour eux, toujours plus dans la tronche pour elle. Mais elle sourit.

\- Hum, alors, conclusion ? demande-t-elle.

Lambert ouvre la bouche mais elle lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Attendez, je sais. Je me suis enfuie, j'ai tué Reese, vous et Greer. Mais pas Finch ni Root, et j'ai fini par me suicider. Je ne vous ai toujours pas livrés ni la Machine, ni la planque ni aucune information.

Elle a tout balancé d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. Elle lâche un léger rire.

\- Il est minable votre robot. 6 000 simulations, des mois de torture et toujours rien.

Elle fait une pause et fait mine de réfléchir.

\- A moins que ce soit vous qui ne soyez vraiment pas doués.

Martine s'approche d'elle et Sameen peut voir que derrière son sourire de façade, elle est furieuse de sa provocation. Shaw en est ravie, même si ce n'est qu'un très bref instant. La blonde lui verse un quelconque produit corrosif sur ses pieds nus et elle hurle de douleur alors que sa peau se détache et que des cloques rouges apparaissent. Shaw sait qu'elle est au moins brûlée au second degré. Elle se débat sous l'effet de la douleur et hurle encore et encore alors que Martine reproduit le même manège sur l'autre pied.

\- Moi je trouve que je suis vraiment très douée, réplique la blonde en attrapant une éponge sèche. Tu pourrais nous être reconnaissante de te dorloter autant, surtout moi qui m'occupe si bien de toi, chérie. Et toi qui en raffole encore et encore.

Sameen la regarde en serrant les dents pour retenir ses cris, mais elle ne peut contenir ses gémissements de douleur. Sa respiration s'accélère quand Martine approche l'éponge côté grattoir de sa peau à vif. Elle ferme les yeux et hurle de plus belle en se débattant vainement. Elle sent l'atroce souffrance l'envahir et la plonger dans l'inconscience, enfin. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ils l'affament et la déshydratent tellement que toute force la quitte. Son corps semble atteindre la limite de ce qu'il peut supporter mais elle pourrait presque en pleurer de joie car ça s'arrête enfin. Presque, c'est bien le mot, car elle sait qu'elle sera brutalement réveillée dans quelques secondes et qu'ils recommenceront là où ils en étaient. Et c'est bien ce qu'il se produit.

Elle reprend brutalement conscience alors que la brûlure la frappe de plein fouet comme un coup de poing et elle tente d'étouffer ses gémissements de douleur. Elle voit Martine approcher à nouveau avec son éponge en la regardant, son habituel sourire de tarée sadique aux lèvres. Et Sameen décide de mettre son petit stratagème au point. C'est le moment, elle le sent.

\- STOP, hurle-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Arrête, je t'en supplie.

Elle laisse échapper un sanglot pour paraitre plus crédible. Elle attend quelques secondes sans que rien ne se passe, sans ressentir une quelconque nouvelle torture. Ils lui ont obéi, ils ont arrêté. Elle ouvre les yeux et peut voir leur air surpris et ravi, mais pas autant que son propre ravissement intérieur quand elles les voient tomber dans le panneau.

\- Je n'en peux plus, arrête, continue-t-elle en laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues.

Elle n'aurait pas cru pouvoir être aussi crédible, aller aussi loin et elle se demande un instant si elle ne craque vraiment pas pour de bon. Non, bien sûr que non. Si son corps arrive aux limites de ce qu'il peut endurer, ce n'est pas le cas de son esprit. Enfin, euh, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle doute pendant une fraction de seconde. Et si tout cela n'était encore qu'une manipulation de Samaritain, une nouvelle simulation, la 6001. Non, c'est son idée ça, pas celle de Samaritain, hein ? Euh, oui, ou pas, peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut lui faire croire. Oh punaise, quel merdier ! Et là, elle sanglote pour de vrai car elle est à nouveau perdue dans sa propre tête, dans sa propre réalité. Des larmes coulant à flot comme jamais ruissellent sur son visage. Elle ne peut plus les contenir, comme si un barrage avait enfin cédé après tous ces mois d'horreurs. Tant mieux, elle voulait être crédible. Bon là, elle l'est peut-être un peu trop. Elle se reprend vivement. Non, ce n'est pas une simulation, ils n'ont pas encore détruit son esprit, mais ils y avancent, ça c'est clair. Elle sait qu'elle peut tenir encore un peu mais plus très longtemps. Il vaut donc mieux faire semblant de craquer maintenant pour mieux tenter de se tirer ensuite.

Martine jette son éponge à terre et contourne le lit pour s'approcher de son visage. Sameen est secouée de tremblements incontrôlables sous l'effet de la souffrance. Tout n'est pas simulé et c'est peut-être pour ça que cette fois, ça pourrait marcher. Martine lui caresse le visage et essuie les larmes qui y ont coulé. Elle jubile, elle se dit que c'est bon, qu'elle y arrive, qu'elle avance, qu'elle l'a détruite. Mais Sam sait aussi que ce ne sera pas aussi simple, elle va vouloir la tester. Pour l'instant, la blonde semble être entrée dans son jeu. Elle se penche vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shaw se détourne violemment et souffle de rage, elle sait que ce n'est pas une erreur. Si elle parait trop soudainement soumise et accepte tout, ils ne vont pas marcher. Elle va devoir y aller en douceur. Or, la douceur, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc. Quoiqu'avec Root … Oui, bon, ce n'est pas le moment, restons concentrée. De toute façon, elle n'a pas d'autres choix. Martine se recule, son sourire ne l'a pas quittée, mais Shaw sait qu'elle vient de marquer un point.

\- Dommage, réplique la blonde, tu étais bien partie.

\- Á boire, la supplia Shaw.

Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se souvient pas de la dernière gorgée qu'elle a bue. La blonde attrape une bouteille d'eau qui avait été posée bien en évidence sur une table à côté du lit de Shaw, comme pour la narguer de venir la chercher si elle l'osait. Sameen en pestait de rage et de souffrance chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dessus. Martine ouvre la bouteille d'eau et en boit une longue gorgée. Elle en vide un bon tiers et regarde Shaw d'un œil ravi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande Sameen dans un murmure.

\- Où est votre base, chérie ?

\- Non, réplique vivement Shaw en se tournant brutalement vers elle. Non, ça, je ne peux pas.

Elle a choisi soigneusement ses mots et elle peut voir avec bonheur qu'ils ont l'effet escompté sur Martine dont le sourire est aussi large que le mont Everest. Sameen vient de supposer qu'elle peut leur donner une information, juste pas celle-là, pas encore en tout cas. Voilà ce qu'ils doivent croire.

\- Très bien, concède Martine, alors dis-moi … ce que tu peux.

Sameen déglutit, et voilà maintenant, c'est le moment crucial, celui qu'elle redoute. Elle doit lâcher une information. Trahir un peu plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait. Ils attendent et l'observent. Elle cherche, vite, il lui faut une réponse ou tout ça n'aura servi à rien, où tous ses efforts seront réduits à néant. Elle est silencieuse une bonne minute alors que Lambert commence à s'approcher d'elle.

\- On a un chien, avoue-t-elle.

Martine est aussi surprise qu'elle. Sameen n'en revient pas, de toute son équipe, elle a choisi de trahir le chien, Balou. Soi-disant qu'elle était là uniquement pour lui. Bon, évidemment, ça, ce n'était pas vrai, c'était pour faire enrager Root, sans succès d'ailleurs. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour manipuler les gens. Là, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Démarrer par avouer un petit truc pour leur faire croire qu'elle finira par tout leur dire, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Non ? Si ? "De toute façon, qu'ils osent aller se frotter au chien, ils ne seront pas déçus" pensa-t-elle en retenant un sourire de s'étaler sur son visage.

\- Un malinois, ajoute-t-elle.

Martine lui sourit de plus belle et porte à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres comme pour lui signifier que tout cela l'importe peu. Shaw sait pourtant que ce n'est pas vrai, que tout ce qu'elle pourra leur dire les intéresse, qu'ils enregistrent chaque parole pour ensuite les découper minutieusement. Elle crève de soif mais elle ne se fait pas d'illusion, la blonde va vider la bouteille devant elle, même quand elle aura parlé. Martine retire la bouteille de ses lèvres, elle en a à nouveau vidé un tiers. Sameen a une soudaine envie de rire. Au moins, cette saleté aura tellement bu qu'elle devra partir plus tôt que d'habitude pour aller se soulager.

\- Reese l'a volé à un dealer qui le maltraitait il y a plusieurs années. Le type avait aussi enlevé le numéro du jour. Le chien a bouffé et déchiqueté les livres de Harold et ce dernier a failli faire une attaque.

Elle lâche un léger sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir et regarde dans le vide pour compléter le tableau parfait de la fille perdue dans ses pensées, la fille au bout du rouleau, celle qu'ils ont réussie à avoir.

\- Les livres sont importants, continua Sameen alors que la blonde est sur le point de porter à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Elle s'arrête en plein mouvement et l'observe toujours aux anges.

\- Les livres, finit par avouer Shaw, sont ce grâce à quoi on trouve les numéros des gens pour déchiffrer le code que la Machine nous envoie.

Ça y est, elle l'a lâché. Ça, c'est de l'information, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas si important. Elle n'a pas expliqué le fonctionnement de ce code et de son déchiffrement. Et de toute façon, Samaritain possède aussi la liste des numéros non pertinents, sauf que pour lui, ils sont vraiment non pertinents et sans importance, mais pas pour eux.

Sameen a fini, elle n'en lâchera pas plus pour aujourd'hui, ça serait trop suspect et ça serait trop tout court. Elle supplie Balou et toute l'équipe de la pardonner. Il va falloir qu'elle anticipe son prochain coup, un truc à leur balancer sans trop d'importance. Elle ne peut même pas leur mentir car ils sont entrés dans sa tête et ont vu la vérité. Elle se tourne finalement vers la blonde comme pour lui signifier que l'histoire du soir est terminée. Cette dernière lui sourit toujours avec la bouteille arrêtée à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle reprend doucement et avec un indéniable plaisir son mouvement.

\- J'ai parlé, reprend Sameen d'une voix désespérée, alors donne-moi à boire.

La blonde s'arrête à nouveau la bouteille à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, et se penche vers elle.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu aurais une récompense pour ta bonne conduite, chérie.

Shaw laisse échapper un soupir furieux et la blonde marche à nouveau dans son jeu. C'est qu'elle va devenir très douée dans l'art de la manipulation, elle aussi.

\- Mais bon, je veux bien partager.

Et Martine boit le reste de la bouteille. Elle avale encore et encore sous les yeux écœurés de Shaw qui crève littéralement de soif. Martine s'arrête et secoue la bouteille, il doit rester une demi gorgée.

\- Tu en veux ? lui demande-t-elle en se foutant d'elle.

Shaw lui jette un regard mauvais et ne répond pas. La blonde vide la bouteille mais à la grande surprise de Shaw, elle n'avale pas la gorgée et se met à califourchon sur elle. Elle se penche à nouveau vers ses lèvres et Sameen ne peut retenir un violent frisson de la parcourir. Martine sourit de plus belle. Elle lui encadre la mâchoire de ses deux mains et la force à entrouvrir sa bouche avec ses deux pouces tandis que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Sameen résiste un instant et tente de la repousser jusqu'à ce que la blonde recrache la gorgée dans sa bouche. C'est dégueulasse et écœurant, mais Shaw meurt trop de soif pour se plaindre. Elle avale fébrilement tandis que Martine déplace ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les lui mordre jusqu'au sang. Sam lui balance brutalement un coup de tête et elle se dégage. Martine continue pourtant à lui sourire, puis elle descend et ils quittent la pièce.

Shaw respire profondément pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle a avancé ses pions mais si elle veut s'en sortir, elle doit voir plus loin dans la partie. Elle a toujours détesté les échecs, mais là, elle doit bien anticiper son prochain coup où cette partie sera la dernière. Elle atteint ses limites, c'est sa dernière chance. Elle n'en supportera pas plus.

Les jours passent, et Shaw continue de résister. Elle a remis en place son masque d'impassibilité et a tout encaissé. Elle ne leur a plus rien balancé pendant quatre jours. Elle sait que si elle en lâche trop d'un coup et surtout tous les jours, ça sera suspect. Elle doit avancer lentement, pas à pas. Elle a subi à nouveau les pires horreurs et elle fait mine de craquer le cinquième jour quand Martine est sur le point de l'électrocuter encore une fois. Sameen vient d'encaisser une bonne dizaine de décharges. Elle est sur le point de recevoir la onzième.

\- NON, hurle-t-elle avant que le fil électrique n'entre en contact avec sa peau.

Elle lance un regard suppliant à Martine, et cette dernière recule sa main et lui sourit victorieusement avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le matelas en jouant avec le fil électrique qu'elle tient encore dans ses mains.

\- On parle alors ? lui demande-t-elle calmement. Ou alors, ajoute-t-elle sadiquement en déplaçant une main sur son ventre en descendant, je pourrai continuer comme tu l'adores.

Sameen soupire et détourne un instant le regard avant de le replonger dans le sien. Elle joue le jeu jusqu'au bout et se force à déglutir avec difficulté. La blonde ne la lâche pas des yeux et sourit. Sam sait qu'elle a avalé l'hameçon jusqu'à la canne à pêche.

\- Ok, souffle-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle espère plein de regrets.

Elle observe le mur en face d'elle et perd son regard dans le vide. La blonde retire sa main et lâche un éclat de rire à vous glacer le sang. Elle se marre de la situation. Mais si elle savait à quel point c'est réciproque pour Sam. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être douée à ce jeu, pire même, elle y prend du plaisir. C'est elle qui les manipule enfin, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer leurs têtes quand ils l'auront compris. Elle sera déjà loin dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Elle préférerait tout de même être vivante à ce moment-là, mais plutôt mourir que d'être leur cobaye un jour de plus. Elle a été médecin, elle sait comment en finir très rapidement si jamais elle ne peut pas s'enfuir. Elle voudrait pourtant tellement revoir Root et Lou, les serrer dans ses bras, … Oui, bon, stop, ce n'est pas le moment et c'est un peu stupide, elle est nulle pour ça. Mais Root et Lou ne lui en veulent pas, elles l'aiment ainsi. Sameen secoue la tête et se concentre à nouveau sur la situation actuelle, elle doit jouer ses cartes, celles qu'elle a soigneusement préparées.

\- On a…, fait-elle mine d'hésiter en s'arrêtant brusquement et en fermant les yeux. Il y a un endroit où on se voit souvent.

Elle fait une courte pause avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle ne les regarde toujours pas mais elle sait qu'ils l'écoutent attentivement.

\- Dans Riverside Park, lâche-t-elle soudain dans un souffle.

Elle s'est défilée à la dernière minute, elle n'a pas pu les trahir, pas complètement. Le Queensbridge Park est petit et trop peu fréquenté. Ils pourraient manquer de les attraper trop facilement. Alors elle a menti, elle sait que c'est risqué mais Samaritain ne sait rien de ça, il n'en a jamais été question dans les simulations. Alors elle a un petit espoir.

Shaw se tourne à nouveau vers la blonde qui l'observe attentivement. Pour une fois, elle ne lui sourit pas, elle l'observe tel un scanner pour déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge. Shaw maintient un air calme alors qu'elle meurt littéralement de peur. Si la blonde découvre le poteau rose, si elle perçoit son mensonge, tout sera fichu. Mais Martine lui sourit tout à coup largement. Elle lui caresse le visage de sa main libre et approche l'autre, tenant le fil électrique de son cou. Sameen ne bronche pourtant pas. La blonde n'est pas si idiote, et elle n'est pas sûre, elle a surement un doute tout comme Shaw.

\- Il va me falloir plus de précision, chérie, Riverside Park, c'est grand.

Shaw doit se retenir de sourire. Elle ne sait pas si Martine la croit mais elle choisit que oui, ou en tout cas, elle décide de croire qu'elle a un doute. Sam sait ce qu'elle doit faire pour la persuader.

\- Va au diable, lui crache-t-elle rageusement.

Martine pose alors le fil électrique sur son cou et Sameen hurle de douleur quand elle sent la décharge.

\- ARRETE, beugle-t-elle.

Mais Martine éclate de rire, elle attend encore quelques secondes avant de relever le fil. Sameen reprend brutalement son souffle. Elle calme sa respiration peu à peu, elle tremble de partout sous l'effet de la douleur qui parcourt encore ses veines.

Martine attend patiemment qu'elle se tourne à nouveau vers elle, puis elle approche à nouveau le fil. Elle arrête son geste à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Sameen dont le cœur semble sur le point d'exploser. Mais elle sait que mine de rien, elle maitrise encore la situation, les doutes de Martine se sont envolés par son petit acte de résistance.

\- Alors ? demande cette dernière. Où dans Riverside Park ?

Sam la regarde en tentant toujours de calmer sa respiration. Elle se détourne pour lancer un bref regard de détresse à Lambert dans le fond de la pièce. Ce dernier lui sourit. Elle les déteste tous les deux, mais elle doit mener ses deux adversaires dans l'engrenage de son piège.

\- Arrête-la, le supplie-t-elle.

Lambert se décolle du mur et s'approche d'elle, un air surpris mais ravi affiché sur son visage, et elle sait qu'elle l'a eu lui aussi. Ils sont trop heureux de la voir ainsi, suppliante et à l'agonie. Personne ne peut tant encaisser, et ils avaient toujours su qu'elle finirait par craquer.

\- Réponds et on arrêtera, lui promet-il en lui caressant l'avant-bras droit.

Sameen se détourne tandis qu'un frisson la parcourt. Lambert se tourne vers Martine et ils échangent un air entendu. Il lui fait un signe de tête et Martine approche le fil, laissé en suspens, de Sameen. Cette dernière bloque sa respiration et hurle à nouveau. Elle finit par perdre connaissance et se réveille quelques secondes plus tard. La décharge électrique ne la parcourt plus mais la douleur qu'elle a laissée dans son corps la fait trembler de manière incontrôlable. Martine lui a tourné le dos et semble préparer quelque chose sur la table que Sam ne peut pas voir. Elle appréhende d'avance et se tourne vers Lambert qui n'a pas bougé.

\- On peut continuer encore longtemps, tu sais, lui fait-il remarquer. Tu t'épargnerais tant d'épreuves si tu nous parlais. Mais peut-être que Martine a raison, peut-être que tu aimes ça.

Elle lui lance son regard le plus mauvais.

\- Si je parle, lui murmure-t-elle, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Lambert lève ses sourcils et jette un regard amusé à sa collègue. Sam se tourne à nouveau vers Martine qui vient de se placer à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, armée d'un poing américain. Sameen reste pourtant calme tout en respirant profondément.

\- Le droit de ne pas perdre toutes tes dents d'un coup, chérie, lui répond-t-elle en se penchant vers elle.

Elle lui attrape la gorge d'une main de fer et approche l'autre de son visage. Sameen se détourne violemment mais Martine lui bloque la tête. Elle lui frappe violemment la mâchoire et Sam crache du sang sous l'effet de l'impact. La blonde recommence de plus belle encore et encore. Sam sent le sang couler sur son visage et dans sa bouche. Elle gémit de douleur quand Martine lui envoie un nouveau coup puissant et elle sent son œil gauche pleurer tout seul sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle ne voit plus rien, il est désormais trop gonflé pour s'ouvrir, tandis que le droit est inondé de son sang coulant sur son visage. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer correctement, son nez la fait atrocement souffrir même s'il ne semble pas cassé, et elle doit inhaler de l'air par sa bouche. Martine s'est soudainement arrêtée, Lambert a juste levé la main pour lui signifier que c'était assez pour l'instant. Elle regarde Shaw avec un sourire mauvais tout en se débarrassant de son poing américain qu'elle balance dans la pièce. Ce dernier tombe avec fracas sur le carrelage mais elle s'en fiche. La blonde est déchainée aujourd'hui, bien décidée à avoir une réponse. Elle pose à nouveau ses mains sur son corps et commence à les déplacer pour le plus grand malheur de Shaw. Sameen jette un regard à Lambert qui s'est appuyé sur le mur et a allumé une cigarette qu'il commence à fumer calmement tout en observant la scène d'un air ravi. Shaw se tourne à nouveau vers la blonde qui constitue son principal problème actuel. Elle doit reprendre la main sur la situation et vite.

\- Tu sais que j'adore nos petits moments ensemble, lui murmure Martine à son oreille.

Elle descend ses mains vers son entrejambe. Sameen serre les poings de rage, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans ses paumes.

\- Mais surtout ceux-là, ajoute-t-elle calmement.

\- Ça suffit, claque soudain Shaw.

La blonde éclate de rire et continue de plus belle son horrible manège. Elle commence à la déshabiller mais Sameen ne se laisse pas faire. Elle se débat contre ses entraves et lui balance un coup de tête violent qui manque Martine de quelques millimètres.

\- Enlève tes sales pattes, lui ordonne Shaw.

\- Sinon quoi ? La nargue Martine avant d'éclater de rire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Shaw ?

Et Sameen sait à cet instant précis comment reprendre la main. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a commis une erreur en leur laissant transparaitre sa colère. Elle doit leur paraitre faible et au bord de la rupture, mais pas forte et surement pas encore prête à leur tenir tête.

Sameen ne lui répond pas, elle balance sa tête sur l'oreiller, ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un sanglot qu'elle rend d'autant plus crédible qu'il est accompagné de larmes pendant que la blonde commence à la violer. Ça n'avait pas été facile de se forcer à pleurer mais les douleurs dans son corps et sur son visage meurtri l'ont bien aidée. Martine cesse brutalement tout mouvement et Shaw prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle les voit l'observer attentivement.

\- Ne me touche pas, réplique doucement Sameen d'une voix brisée, ou je te tue.

Martine lève ses sourcils d'un air amusé et étale son habituel sourire sur son visage. Elle lui caresse doucement le visage d'une main.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux en stock, chérie ? lui dit-elle en déplaçant à nouveau ses mains.

\- Je te dirais ce que tu veux, balance soudain Shaw en faisant mine de prendre peur.

Elle a pourtant tout vécu ici, plus rien ne semble pouvoir l'effrayer, juste la rendre malade et l'écœurer. Martine semble surprise de son initiative. Elle interrompt son geste pour déplacer sa main sur la poitrine de Sameen où elle se stoppe. Elle regarde alors Shaw dans les yeux.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dit-elle calmement au bout d'une minute sans parole.

Sameen déglutit.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire comme ça, commence-t-elle. Il faut que je voie les lieux pour les reconnaitre.

Martine éclate de rire.

\- Tututu, lui murmure-t-elle en faisant non du doigt sous son nez comme à une enfant. Oh ça non, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça, réplique Shaw avec un rire dédaigneux. Votre robot a une vue du parc grâce aux caméras. S'ils me montrent les lieux, je pourrai les reconnaitre et indiquer où c'est.

Ça y est, elle a tenté le tout pour le tout. Elle sait que ça ne va pas être facile, peut-être même que ça ne marchera pas. Ça ne marchera peut-être même surement pas. Pas encore, pas aujourd'hui, mais elle doit tenter. Ce sont eux qui doivent la faire sortir de sa cellule, sans quoi, l'alarme se déclenchera et toute fuite sera encore une fois vouée à l'échec.

La blonde continue de la regarder un instant, très amusée. Puis elle reprend le déplacement de ses mains où elle les avait laissés.

\- Je ne te crois pas, lui dit-elle simplement. C'est dommage.

Sam serre les dents et encaisse sans broncher la suite. Elle finira bien par y arriver. Elle tente de repousser toujours plus loin le désespoir qui l'envahit ainsi que la haine qu'elle éprouve pour elle-même. Elle se montre pathétique, faible, larmoyante pour tenter une sortie qui ne sera peut-être même pas possible. Ils ont même surement compris son manège. A-t-elle tout fait foirer ? Elle savait avant de démarrer qu'elle ne serait pas douée pour ça. Quand Martine arrête enfin, elle se dit amèrement qu'elle a échoué encore une fois.

\- La mémoire ne te revient toujours pas, Shaw ? lui murmure-t-elle doucement dans l'oreille tandis qu'elle lui remet sa chemise en place et referme les boutons un par un lentement.

Sameen ne bronche pas. Elle pense à Root, Root qui tuera Martine pour tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir si elle-même n'en a pas l'occasion, Root qui la croit vivante, Root qui l'aime, Root dont elle ne peut pas imaginer ne jamais la revoir avant de mourir. Sameen ferme les yeux pour tenter de refouler au loin cette sensation de manque, ce désespoir qui hurle en elle plus fort que ses cris de douleur. Il ne lui reste que cette seule option pour s'en sortir, jouer le jeu, quitte à y laisser le peu de dignité qui lui reste. Elle se ressaisit, elle doit réussir, elle ne peut pas les laisser gagner.

Elle laisse échapper un sanglot de détresse mais maintient son silence. Elle sait qu'elle doit craquer mais en douceur, petit à petit. Elle jette un regard à Lambert qui fume toujours sa cigarette, puis regarde enfin Martine dans les yeux. Devant son mutisme, le sourire de cette dernière grandit. Elle arrête de lui reboutonner sa chemise et la laisse ouverte au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle se tourne vers Lambert et lui tend sa main vide. Il lui sourit puis lui tend sa cigarette encore fumante. Sameen serre les dents un instant mais ne retient pas un hurlement de douleur quand Martine lui écrase entre ses seins la cigarette brulante.

Elle lui lance un regard plein de souffrance qui fait sourire cette dernière. Cette perverse de saloperie est dans son élément. Sameen se rend compte que lui faire du mal est surement devenu son divertissement préféré et pas juste un boulot. Samaritain est profondément mauvais, Root avait raison. Il n'a rien de moral comme la Machine, il autorise ces deux enfoirés à lui faire tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour détruire quelqu'un, et pire, il les encourage pour savoir jusqu'où elle pourra tenir, jusqu'où elle pourrait lui être utile. Elle n'est qu'un sujet d'expérimentation pour lui, un rat de laboratoire. Elle se sent affreusement mal, humiliée, utilisée, torturée, déshumanisée. Elle n'a même plus l'impression d'être une personne, juste une chose pleine de haine, de douleur et recouverte de cicatrices.

Martine enlève la cigarette et la pose dans l'air à un centimètre de son œil droit. Si elle appuyait, elle la rendrait surement aveugle.

\- Où dans Riverside Park ? demande-t-elle encore une fois.

Mais Sameen ne bouge toujours pas. Elle a fait exprès de rendre sa respiration rapide et saccadée pour trahir un sentiment qu'elle ne connait que trop bien depuis sept mois, celui de la peur. Martine approche encore la cigarette de son œil, un plaisir indéniable au fond des yeux tandis qu'elle se mord la lèvre inférieure comme dans un geste d'intense concentration.

\- On m'a demandé de ne pas te tuer mais pas de ne pas t'abimer un peu.

\- Emmène-moi dans la salle des opérations, dit soudainement Sameen d'une voix qu'elle espère effrayée et désespérée. Je ferais ma proposition directement à ton patron sans passer par ton intermédiaire.

La blonde éclate à nouveau de rire.

L'idée lui est venue soudainement. Elle aura au moins le mérite d'avoir tout tenté même si ça ne fonctionne pas. Samaritain veut l'embaucher, or, un agent borgne ne lui sera d'aucune utilité. Il ne la laissera pas faire. C'est mince comme argument mais elle décide de tenter le coup, quitte à perdre un œil. Et peut-être que tout cela n'est même pas réel. Elle se surprend elle-même. Voilà qu'elle en vient à espérer que ce qu'elle vit n'est qu'une simulation. Mais si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que Samaritain sait ce qu'elle va vouloir tenter, il connait son plan. Et si ce n'était pas son plan, si tout cela n'avait été qu'insérer dans son esprit pour la tester à nouveau ? Le doute l'envahit. Á la perdre entre réalité et simulation, ils la rendent folle, elle ne se fait même plus confiance.

Martine s'apprête à lui enfoncer la cigarette dans l'œil. Sameen sent son cœur accélérer. Après tout, elle a peut-être tort. Peut-être que ce truc s'en fout, qu'il n'a jamais voulu l'embaucher, qu'il l'a juste manipulée un peu plus, lui faire croire qu'il allait l'embaucher, lui laisser une chance, une porte de sortie, pour qu'elle s'abandonne peu à peu à la confiance et qu'elle balance tout. Que ce soit réel ou pas, elle s'apprête à sentir l'horrible douleur et le noir absolu l'envahir. Á la dernière milliseconde, elle décide de croire que c'est réel. Bah, pour la différence que ça fait.

Martine s'arrête brusquement et se redresse. Sam relâche doucement sa respiration et comprend qu'elle est à l'écoute. Samaritain lui parle directement comme ce jour à la Bourse où il lui a ordonné de ne pas l'abattre. Elle attend patiemment tandis qu'elle sent l'espoir remonter en flèche. Martine reporte son attention sur elle et lâche un profond soupir déçu avant de jeter la cigarette à terre et de se lever.

\- Il semble que tu aies gagné, lui dit-elle calmement sans se départir de son sourire. Samaritain accepte ta proposition, il veut te parler.

Lambert et elle la détachent, et Sameen se lève lentement sans les regarder. Elle remet ses vêtements en place et se tient debout en leur tournant le dos. Elle regarde la porte emplie d'une folle envie de la franchir au pas de course. Mais elle se retient, elle ne doit pas faire tout foirer. Elle teste ses jambes et avance d'un ou deux pas vers la porte. Elle a tellement peu marché depuis sept mois qu'elle les sent frêles et fragiles comme des baguettes en bois fines prêtes à se briser sous son poids. Affaiblie par la faim, la soif, et le manque de sommeil, elle se concentre sur la porte, celle qu'elle a tant rêvé de franchir. Elle l'a belle et bien franchie une première fois, il y a moins d'un mois, mais tout était prévu et orchestré par Samaritain et elle a foncé tête baissée. Cette fois-ci, elle se retient de s'enfuir alors que tout son corps le lui hurle. Samaritain veut la voir, c'est ça ? Il sait donc qu'il peut encore la contenir avec ses deux chiens de garde qui l'observent dans son dos. Ils attendent sa réaction, persuadés qu'elle va encore foncer comme une idiote. Mais elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, elle passe une main doucement sur son visage meurtri et frémit de douleur à son contact. La salope l'a bien amochée, elle doit vraiment avoir une sale tronche.

\- Et il veut me parler aujourd'hui ou demain votre robot ? demande-t-elle brutalement pour les faire réagir.

Martine passe devant et ouvre la porte pendant que Lambert lui pose une main dans son dos. Sam se raidit de rage mais ne tente rien. Elle doit attendre et elle le sait. Elle le laisse la pousser vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, ils l'encadrent et la mènent vers la salle des opérations de Samaritain. Elle connait le chemin pour y avoir atterri quand elle a tenté de s'échapper. Là aussi, Samaritain la teste, la différence c'est qu'elle le sait, elle ne doit pas se louper. Martine ouvre la porte de la salle et Sameen se fige à l'entrée. Elle fait mine d'hésiter et déglutit difficilement avant de franchir le seuil. Lambert referme la porte derrière elle et demande à tous les autres agents présents dans la pièce de les laisser seuls. Sam ne lui accorde aucune attention, elle est concentrée sur l'écran blanc en face d'elle. Samaritain. Il est là et l'observe. Elle tente de rester calme et attend. Lambert se plante devant elle et lui tend une poche de glace, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Elle reste une seconde sans réagir. Elle ne veut rien accepter de lui et se tourne à nouveau vers l'écran.

\- Prends la glace.

Elle sursaute alors que les mots s'écrivent sur l'écran noir. C'est dingue, ce truc fait semblant de s'inquiéter pour elle alors que c'est lui qui vient de la laisser se faire massacrer ainsi par la blonde. Et là, il veut passer pour un allié, pire son ami. Elle n'a jamais eu d'amis avant… Avant Reese, Finch, Root, Balou, Lionel, et Louisa. Mais elle est au moins sûre d'une chose ici, il n'y a aucun allié pour elle et encore moins des amis.

Elle refuse de lui obéir et observe toujours l'écran. Elle veut en venir au fait.

\- J'insiste.

Les mots se sont à nouveau écris un bref instant sur l'écran. Sameen souffle de colère et se tourne vers Lambert. Elle lui arrache la poche de glace des mains et s'avance de trois pas vers l'écran. Elle gémit de douleur malgré elle quand la poche froide entre en contact avec son œil enflé. La garce n'y est pas allée de mains mortes.

Il lui montre Riverside Park et affiche plusieurs points de vue. Sameen fait mine d'observer attentivement. Lors d'une vision d'un endroit du parc, elle fait semblant de bloquer un bref instant, faisant accélérer sa respiration de manière presque imperceptible, tandis qu'elle fait trembler sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste qu'elle espère faire passer pour du stress intense. Elle détourne la tête et sursaute quand elle entend Martine parler à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elle n'avait pas entendu la blonde s'approcher d'elle. Mais c'est encore mieux.

\- C'est là ?

Sameen ne regarde toujours plus l'écran. Elle joue le jeu jusqu'au bout alors que la garce semble tomber dans le panneau. Elle reste concentrée sur le sol et affiche une mine déconfite tout en continuant à faire trembler sa lèvre.

\- Peut-être bien, répond-t-elle énigmatiquement.

Martine perd patience et la frappe violemment à la tête. Sameen tombe à terre en grognant de douleur. Elle en lâche sa poche de glace alors que la blonde commence à lui donner de violents coups dans le ventre. Shaw se protège comme elle le peut mais les coups pleuvent de tous côtés et elle s'en prend à nouveau plein la figure. Martine s'arrête au bout d'une bonne minute et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Elle lui agrippe rudement les cheveux et l'oblige tourner la tête vers l'écran.

\- Je te repose la question, chérie. C'est là ou pas ?

Sameen tente de reprendre sa respiration mais elle a mal. La salope a dû lui briser une ou plusieurs côtes. Elle ne dit toujours rien mais elle jubile intérieurement. Tout se déroule comme elle l'avait prévu ou presque pour le moment. Martine la rejette au sol et s'assoit à califourchon sur elle, tout en sortant un couteau. Shaw ne s'était pas attendue à ça maintenant, elle la sent énervée tandis que la blonde lui arrache à nouveau brutalement sa chemise. Elle avait pensé que ses épreuves de douleur de la journée étaient terminées. La blonde la poignarde subitement dans le ventre, lui coupant brutalement le souffle. Sam serre les dents et encaisse en gémissant de douleur chaque nouveau coup. Martine sait exactement où la frapper pour ne pas la tuer, juste la faire saigner un maximum. Sameen tente de rester calme en comptant les coups assenés contre elle. Elle sait que calmer son cœur la fera se vider moins rapidement de son sang. Elle sent les dernières forces la quitter. La blonde y met de plus en plus de force et répète sa question à chaque fois avant de lui enfoncer la lame. Au bout de sept coups de couteau, Sam se sent défaillir. Martine lui fait brutalement reprendre connaissance comme d'habitude et la plante une huitième fois et laisse le couteau en place. Elle pose sa main sur le manche et appuie doucement dessus puis de plus en plus fort en la regardant calmement un sourire aux lèvres.

La douleur atteint un niveau insoutenable et Sameen se met à hurler en fermant les yeux. Elle sent son sang humidifier ses vêtements et le sol autour d'elle.

\- NON, hurle-t-elle. ARRÊTE. STOP ! STOP ! STOP !

Shaw sent la lame sortir d'entre ses côtes et relâche sa respiration. Elle a mal partout. Elle ouvre les yeux, et voit Martine et Lambert qui la surplombent mais elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur leurs visages. Elle sent le sol tanguer et la nausée venir en même temps qu'une irrépressible envie de s'abandonner au sommeil. Tout a dérapé comme elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle avait tout prévu sauf ce soudain assaut de Martine. Elle tourne la tête vers l'écran qui affiche toujours la même vue de Riverside Park, celle d'une sorte de balcon avec vue sur l'Hudson pas loin du West 79th Street Boat Basin Café. Elle crie à nouveau de douleur quand elle sent un poids sur son ventre. Elle s'attend à voir Martine, mais c'est Lambert qui lui appuie un pied sur une de ses blessures. Martine s'accroupit à nouveau à côté d'elle et lui essuie la lame de son couteau le long de son visage.

\- C'est là ou pas ? lui demande à nouveau sa tortionnaire.

Lambert accentue la pression de son pied et Shaw n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de hurler.

\- Non, hoquète-t-elle avec difficulté au bout d'un moment.

Elle espère que ça fera office d'aveu et que tout s'arrêtera, comme le jour où elle a tenté de nier sa relation avec Root alors qu'ils lui arrachaient les ongles un par un. Lambert relâche la pression de son pied et s'accroupit lui aussi à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? lui demande-t-il.

Sameen détourne les yeux qui se posent sur le plafond de la pièce assombrie. Elle utilise ses dernières forces pour forcer des larmes à s'écouler le long de ses joues meurtries. Elle aurait dû faire comédienne définitivement, pense-t-elle. Bon là c'est sûr, elle déraille avec des pensées pareilles. Mais pour sa défense, elle a eu une dure journée. Si elle devait faire un top 10 de ses pires instants ici, cette dernière arriverait sans difficulté dans le top 5.

Martine lui encadre le menton d'une main et lui tourne de force la tête vers elle, mettant aux divagations farfelues de son esprit. Shaw la laisse faire, elle n'a plus aucune force de toute façon. La blonde lui lance un regard saisissant de froideur accompagné d'un sourire sadique pire que d'habitude. Sam, malgré son état de quasi malaise, tente de garder les idées claires. Il doit lui rester cinq ou dix minutes au maximum avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle perd du sang, trop de sang.

\- Je t'explique, ma chérie, commence Martine comme si elle s'adressait à une demeurée profonde, je ne vais pas te laisser crever ici, mais je peux t'y laisser agoniser dans une certaine douleur que je peux toujours…

Elle glisse un doigt dans une coupure à vif et l'enfonce tandis que Shaw hurle de plus belle de douleur.

\- … rendre plus appréciable. Alors réponds-moi et ça s'arrêtera. Tu as ma parole.

Sameen tente de lui balancer son poing dans la figure mais elle est trop affaiblie et la blonde l'attrape facilement avant de le lui claquer violemment contre le sol et d'appuyer à nouveau dans sa blessure. Sam serre les dents, elle appelle de tous ses vœux l'inconscient pour échapper à son sort mais ça ne semble pas encore être pour tout de suite. Son corps la trahit quand elle a tant besoin de lui, de son soutien. Sa résistance à la torture est une faiblesse bien plus qu'un atout parce qu'ils ont compris et l'ont intensifiée toujours un peu plus.

\- Ta parole, crache-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vaut ta parole, espèce de salope ?

Martine sourit de plus belle et appuie plus fort. Sameen claque violemment sa tête contre le sol sous l'effet de la douleur, pour mieux s'évanouir. Elle se met à sangloter de rage et de douleur

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, alors dis-moi, réplique Martine aux anges.

Sam se tourne vers l'écran et s'adresse à Samaritain

\- Tu ne leur feras pas de mal ? lui demande-t-elle faiblement. J'ai ta parole ?

Elle peut lire simplement ce mot "oui" qui s'affiche à l'écran et disparait si vite qu'elle se demande si elle ne l'a pas imaginé. Elle ferme les yeux et fait encore semblant d'hésiter un instant. Martine fait tourner son doigt lentement dans la blessure et Shaw, après avoir à nouveau hurlé, décide que c'est le bon moment.

\- C'est là, dit-elle à bout de souffle. Alors maintenant, lâche-moi, implore-t-elle.

Martine s'exécute. Elle et Lambert se lèvent en échangeant un regard. Sam sent enfin l'inconscience la rattraper mais la partie n'est pas finie, pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Elle doit avancer un dernier pion pour les convaincre à fond. Elle sait qu'ils l'écoutent encore. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites de façon incontrôlée, mais elle est encore consciente.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchote-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Pardonne-moi.

Elle sent quelqu'un la porter et elle reconnait l'odeur écœurante d'eau de Cologne cher de Lambert. Elle n'a plus aucune force et se laisse faire, sa tête ballant dans le vide. Il la sort de la pièce. Elle se force à fixer une milliseconde son regard et entraperçoit une dernière fois l'écran de Samaritain qui s'adresse à Martine qui lui tourne désormais le dos pour recevoir ses nouvelles instructions.

\- Surveillance du périmètre de Riverside Park renforcée.

Puis les mots s'effacent.

\- Et pour Sameen Shaw ? demande la blonde. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

\- Continuer, répond simplement l'écran.

Et Sameen sombre dans le noir.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

Root est planquée dans un renfoncement sombre alors qu'une explosion d'une planque particulièrement sordide de Hong Kong retentit.

Elle s'est fait passer quelques heures plus tôt pour une potentielle cliente auprès d'un petit dealer merdique au Tai Mo Shan Country Park. Il voulait lui refiler de la merde et elle n'avait pas été dupe. Elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle voulait de la cocaïne pure en lui tendant une épaisse liasse de billets. Elle avait ponctué le tout par un sourire charmeur. Le guignol avait immédiatement été séduit aussi bien par l'argent que par la femme.

Root avait atterri depuis une heure à peine, elle avait déposé Lou à l'hôtel avant de se diriger vers les coordonnées GPS que la Machine lui avait données. A cette heure tardive, elle s'était doutée de ce qu'elle devait chercher dans ce parc peuplé de junkies défoncés. Elle n'avait vraiment pas cru que ce serait aussi facile. Mais le type n'était clairement pas une lumière. Elle lui avait acheté toute sa merde, et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait retourner s'en procurer. Cet abruti sans cervelle allait la mener droit vers le QG, il serait même aux premières loges pour le feu d'artifice qu'elle prévoyait. Elle détestait les dealers et n'avait aucune pitié pour eux. Tandis qu'elle le filait, Root s'était brièvement rappelé son addiction à ce poison à une époque de sa vie avant qu'elle ne rencontre Andrea. Andrea qui l'avait fait décrocher pour mieux la manipuler et se servir d'elle ensuite. Elle avait fini par comprendre que les mensonges sont aussi une drogue, un poison qui ronge. Elle rejeta ce souvenir loin d'elle, Andrea était morte et Root était clean depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant, il n'était pas nécessaire de ressasser le passé.

Le type l'avait menée sur les docks, dans un entrepôt abandonné et infesté de rats à première vue. "Charmant", pensa ironiquement Root. Certains trucs ne changeraient décidément jamais. C'était tellement prévisible et si cliché.

L'interface posa ses bombes aux quatre coins du bâtiment avant de déclencher une fusillade pour semer la zizanie. Ces idiots cherchaient partout d'où pouvait venir la menace. Ils l'avaient poursuivie dehors en lui tirant dessus. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put avant de se planquer dans un coin sombre. Elle les avait menés à environ cinq cents mètres de l'entrepôt, elle sourit intérieurement alors qu'ils fouillaient les lieux à sa recherche. C'était maintenant que le vrai spectacle commençait, et elle déclencha les charges. La déflagration la décoiffa tandis qu'elle vit avec un sourire joyeux ces idiots hurler devant la scène de désolation. Elle sortit de sa cachette et leur tira dans les genoux. Elle dispersa la drogue qu'elle avait achetée quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'ils gémissaient de douleur au sol, puis elle appela la police et quitta les lieux.

Ça avait été simple et assez sympa. Elle avait pris tout son temps pour rentrer à son hôtel. En fait, elle l'attendait, ce potentiel agent de Samaritain qui était censé l'intercepter, mais il n'était toujours pas là. Root soupira, ça commençait à faire long. C'était un comble, voilà qu'elle espérait que Samaritain la retrouve maintenant. Mais il était vrai que la Machine avait raison comme toujours. Root faisait de tels dégâts qu'il ne lui enverrait pas un guignol pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle espérait même que ce serait Lambert. Elle aurait pris un malin plaisir à lui arracher son sourire des lèvres pour lui faire cracher où était Sameen. Mais pour l'instant, elle refoulait toutes ces idées au stade de fantasmes et se concentrait sur ses missions.

Elle avait rejoint sa fille à l'hôtel. Louisa s'était endormie devant la télévision allumée qui déblatérait un chinois bien trop rapide pour que Root puisse le comprendre. La petite avait encore une fois éparpillé ses affaires autour d'elle et Root ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce tableau. Lou pouvait vraiment être bordélique quand elle s'y mettait. Root éteignit la télévision et coucha sa fille dans le lit de la chambre. Elles rentreraient à New York demain pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite. Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de voir beaucoup de Hong Kong mais peu importe. Root se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée. Après quoi, elle se rendit dans le salon pour nettoyer ses armes sur le canapé, un écouteur dans l'oreille gauche. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas écouté de musique. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche quand elle sentit une brusque pression autour de sa gorge la tirer en arrière. Quelqu'un était en train de l'étrangler. Root en lâcha l'arme qu'elle démontait et tenta de frapper les bras de son agresseur à l'aveuglette, mais il tenait bon. Elle se mit à crier. La corde s'enfonça douloureusement dans son cou et elle manquait d'air. Elle entendit un hurlement dans la pièce quand Lou entra. Le bruit de la bagarre avait dû la réveiller. La gamine se jeta sur l'agresseur qui la frappa violemment en plein ventre. Il avait dû relâcher la pression un cours instant sur Root pour s'occuper de la gamine. On ne lui avait pas parlé d'une enfant. L'interface eut un sursaut de conscience et attrapa le taser de sa fille qui trainait parmi ses affaires dans le canapé avant de l'appliquer dans un geste rapide sur son agresseur qui hurla en s'effondrant derrière elle. Root reprit brutalement sa respiration, attrapa son arme tombée à terre et se retourna pour mettre en joue l'intrus. Elle le frappa de toute ses forces à la tempe et il s'effondra, inconscient sur le sol. Root l'observa un instant alors que Louisa se relevait. Elle avait pris un sacré coup dans le ventre mais ne se plaignit pas.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Root en se précipitant sur elle.

Louisa acquiesça distraitement en observant toujours le type. Root l'examina sur toutes les coutures. Elle lui releva son tee-shirt et put y voir un début d'hématome se former. Elle passa délicatement sa main dessus mais Louisa ne réagit même pas.

\- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle.

Root n'en revenait pas, Lou aurait dû se tordre de douleur. Au lieu de ça, elle lui faisait la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Bon, elle verrait ça plus tard. Elle se retourna vers le type toujours inconscient au sol.

\- Bonne question, mon ange, lui répondit Root.

Elle avait beau observé l'homme, elle dut bien admettre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle l'assit sur une chaise, et lui zippa les mains et les chevilles à cette dernière. Root passa une main sur sa gorge encore sensible et étouffa un cri de douleur. Elle en retira une main pleine de sang. Louisa lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda la gamine en se rongeant les ongles.

Root acquiesça, se forçant à lui sourire. Elle avait bien failli y passer. Elle appliqua une pression sur son cou pour arrêter le saignement.

\- Merci pour le taser, Lou.

Elles se retournèrent vers le type toujours inconscient. Root n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer. A cette pensée, elle regarda vers la porte de la chambre pour s'apercevoir que cette dernière n'avait pas été forcée. Un terrible doute s'insinua en elle. Elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur sans un mot et commença à pirater les serveurs de l'hôtel. L'ouverture des portes était électronique et Root chercha à quelle heure la sienne avait été ouverte pour la dernière fois. Ces craintes se confirmèrent quand elle vit que la dernière entrée enregistrée était la sienne, vingt minutes plus tôt. Le type était donc déjà dans la chambre bien avant son arrivée, avec Louisa endormie. Root eut du mal à respirer. Il aurait pu tuer sa fille. Pourquoi la Machine ne l'avait pas prévenue ? La réponse s'imposa à elle, cet homme était forcément un agent de Samaritain. Il travaillait dans l'ombre et savait se rendre invisible, surtout avec le soutien d'une intelligence artificielle néfaste. Root chercha quand l'individu était entré dans la chambre mais elle ne trouva rien.

Elle ferma son ordinateur d'un coup sec et se tourna vers Louisa.

\- Fais ton sac tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle.

La gamine détala en courant pour lui obéir tandis que Root ramassait ses armes et son matériel informatique à la hâte. Lou aurait pu être tuée, c'était la seule pensée qui l'obsédait. Elle avait eu tort de l'emmener avec elle dans ces dernières missions alors qu'elle savait que Samaritain allait envoyer un agent. Elle n'avait juste pas réalisé que ça pourrait être ici dans son hôtel. Elle pensait leurs couvertures si solides.

Root s'arrêta net quand elle entendit le type gémir en émergeant. Elle se tourna vivement et se reprit. Elle attrapa son arme et son taser, et s'approcha de lui. Elle afficha un sourire confiant. Et lui posa le taser directement sous le menton. Le type s'immobilisa et la regarda attentivement. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Samaritain, je présume ?

Le gars ne lui répondit pas.

\- Je t'explique, reprit Root, soit tu me réponds, soit je te torture avec un immense plaisir. Tu as compris ?

Le type acquiesça et Root sourit de plus belle. Mais avant d'avoir pu poser la moindre question. Un téléphone sonna. Root le prit dans la veste de l'homme qui ne tenta aucun mouvement, et elle décrocha. Elle savait directement que ce serait lui.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvée, salopard ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je t'ai repérée sur les docks. Et j'ai activé un agent pour te filer.

Root sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos. La voix de Samaritain était effrayante, froide et métallique. Elle se reprit pourtant.

\- Le feu d'artifice t'a plu, j'espère.

\- Il y a longtemps que je voulais te parler, Root, continua Samaritain sans se vexer de sa provocation. Tu as un immense potentiel et j'aimerais que tu…

\- Tu aimerais que je l'utilise à ton service, coupa Root. Oui, j'avais plus ou moins deviné. La réponse est non.

\- Tu le regretteras, menaça Samaritain. Je te prendrais tout Root, tout ce à quoi tu tiens, ta chère fille en particulier. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle te déteste. Je détruirai ton cœur.

Root en resta pétrifiée de terreur. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, répliqua Root. Prends note de ce que j'ai fait ce soir et sache que ça ne fait que commencer. Je ne m'arrêterais pas avant que tu sois à terre et à ce moment-là, j'achèverais à coup de masse les derniers circuits en service qu'il restera de ton pauvre système pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Tu n'auras jamais ma fille.

\- J'ai pourtant eu Sameen, répliqua le robot.

Root sentit la rage monter.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Deviens un de mes agents et tu la reverras. Tu pourras ainsi sauver ta vie et celle de ta fille. C'est un contrat honnête.

Root sourit largement. Il venait de lui avouer que son vœu le plus cher était exaucé, Sameen était vivante. Elle manqua d'en pleurer de joie.

\- Il n'y a rien d'honnête chez toi. La réponse est non.

Et elle raccrocha. Louisa entra dans la pièce trainant leur valise. Elle observa un instant le type réveillé avant de s'adresser à sa mère.

\- J'ai tout pris. On peut y aller.

\- Très bien, Louisa, répondit Root en détruisant la carte SIM du téléphone de l'agent devant elle. Mais j'ai encore quelques questions pour notre invité.

Elle se tourna vers le gars et lui sourit.

\- Bon, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors sois gentil et réponds-moi tout de suite.

Elle renforça son emprise sur son taser et lui appliqua plus fermement le long de sa gorge.

\- Comment es-tu entré dans cette chambre ?

Le gars soupira, mais il n'était clairement pas en position de force.

\- Ventilation, murmura-t-il simplement.

Root soupira de soulagement, il ne l'attendait donc pas depuis plusieurs heures. Lou avait quand même été en danger. Il l'avait filée, leurs couvertures n'étaient donc pas grillées. Il fallait pourtant se tirer et vite.

\- Où est Sameen Shaw ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit le type. Je le jure, insista-t-il apeuré alors qu'elle appuya plus fort sur son taser. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est.

Root l'observa une demi-seconde. Il disait la vérité. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. On lui avait envoyé un guignol sans habilitation. Il ne savait rien et le torturer, qui plus est devant sa fille, n'apporterait rien.

\- Transmets un message à ton patron. Dis-lui que la prochaine fois, il m'envoie quelqu'un qui sait.

Et elle le frappa durement à la tête, le renvoyant dans les vapes. Elle tourna les talons et fila à l'aéroport avec Louisa.

Lou se mord les lèvres, indécise. Elle a le même tic nerveux que sa mère pour ça. Ça fait au moins trente minutes qu'elle est debout dans sa cuisine devant la plaque chauffante qu'elle a allumée. Cette dernière est brulante maintenant, Lou peut en sentir la chaleur comme si elle était devant un feu crépitant dans une cheminée. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est stupide mais elle reste plantée là. Depuis deux jours qu'elles sont revenues de Hong Kong, elle ne pense qu'à ça, tester sa résistance à la douleur. Elle a bien senti que quelque chose clochait à l'hôtel quand sa mère lui avait lancé un regard d'incrédulité en observant son coup au ventre. Louisa n'avait rien senti du tout, même après que l'énorme bleu soit sorti. Sa mère avait appuyé doucement dessus pour lui demander si c'était douloureux, mais Lou avait fait non de la tête. Mais Root insistait et Lou comprit que quelque chose n'était pas normal, elle aurait visiblement dû souffrir. Elle s'était alors mise à réfléchir à tous les coups et blessures qu'elle avait eus dans sa vie. Elle comptabilisa deux plâtres au bras et des bleus, mais elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir souffert, pas même quand elle avait mis son poing dans la figure de ce petit idiot de Michael Seeve comme le lui avait dit Shaw, et que l'infirmière de l'école avait voulu lui mettre de la glace sur ses jointures rougies par le choc du violent impact. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tout donné. Une vrai boxeuse, Sameen avait été fière d'elle, sa mère beaucoup moins.

Lou savait pourtant ce qu'était la douleur. Elle souffrait de la subite absence de Shaw qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa meilleure amie. Elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué, Sameen aurait trouvé ça idiot. Louisa souffrait aussi de voir sa mère si malheureuse depuis maintenant sept mois, même si elle tentait de le lui cacher. Mais pour ce qui était de la douleur physique, elle ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être. Elle avait toujours considéré les autres enfants comme de grands pleurnichards alors qu'ils hurlaient à la mort dès qu'il tombait à terre et qu'il s'était écorché, alors qu'elle se relevait sans un mot. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était juste comme ça, une dure-à-cuire comme dirait Sam, à cause des deux personnes qui l'élevaient et elle n'y avait jamais plus réfléchi que ça avant ce fameux soir, avant de voir le regard ébahi de stupéfaction de sa mère quant à son manque de réaction sur l'énorme coup qu'elle venait de se prendre. Mais honnêtement, pourquoi aurait-elle dû chercher plus loin avant cela ? Elle ne se prenait pas tous les jours, et fort heureusement, des coups de poing monstrueux dans le ventre. Elle y avait pourtant bien réfléchi depuis deux jours et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle était dotée d'un super pouvoir magique comme dans les contes de son livre. Mais elle devait être sûre.

Elle est enfin sur le point de se lancer, mais elle n'y parvient pas. "Pas très courageuse" dit une voix stupide dans sa tête et Lou soupire d'agacement. Elle sent la peur et l'excitation grimper en flèche mais elle ne sait toujours pas laquelle des deux l'emporte et elle est incapable de se décider. Elle lance un regard vers la chambre de sa mère mais il n'y a toujours aucun bruit, Root dort à poings fermés. La gamine ne sait pas si elle en est heureuse ou pas. Elle s'est levée très tôt et sans un bruit exprès pour appliquer son idée. Elle sait que sa mère serait folle de colère et d'inquiétude et surement aussi déçue de sa stupidité si elle la voyait. Lou se mord plus fortement encore les lèvres à cette idée et amorce un geste pour reculer son bras loin de la plaque chauffante. "Alors, on se dégonfle ?" murmure à nouveau la voix. Lou sent la colère monter. Elle n'est pas une mauviette, bon sang, et puis merde, elle doit savoir. Et elle claque son avant-bras sur la plaque brulante. Elle ouvre les yeux de stupéfaction, elle sent bien la chaleur mais ça ne lui fait pas mal. Elle ne saurait d'ailleurs pas dire ce que c'est que d'avoir mal.

La Machine réveille Root en sursaut. "Lou en danger" chuchote-t-elle simplement dans l'implant. L'interface attrape son arme et se rue dans son salon. Elle voit Lou dans la cuisine attenante, le bras posé sur la plaque de cuisson.

\- LOU ! ÇA NE VA PAS, ARRETE ! lui hurle-t-elle.

La gamine sursaute et retire son bras brulé alors que sa mère se précipite pour éteindre d'une main la plaque, et ouvrir le robinet de l'autre. Elle lui place le bras sous l'eau froide. Louisa soupire, elle a dû laisser son bras à peine cinq secondes en contact avec la plaque. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son acte qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue débouler dans le salon. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu savoir ? Elle dormait encore profondément quelques instants plus tôt. La Machine réalisa la petite. "Pff, maudite petite voix" râla-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Maman, ça va, proteste Lou.

Mais Root ne la lâche pas et lui maintient le bras sous l'eau froide.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? dit-elle sans parvenir à cacher sa colère.

\- Euh, je… rien, assura maladroitement Lou.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Lou ?

Cette fois, Root avait calmé le ton de sa voix, mais la gamine baisse tout de même les yeux sans répondre. Elle se met à rougir, clairement gênée. Mais quelle idée stupide se martela-t-elle dans sa tête.

Root était morte d'inquiétude.

\- C'est pour me faire comprendre quelque chose, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Louisa ne leva toujours pas les yeux vers elle, prostrée dans son silence.

\- Pour me faire comprendre que tu es malheureuse par exemple ?

Lou lève brusquement la tête, scotchée par la dernière question. Elle n'était pas malheureuse avec sa mère, bon sang. Pourquoi lui demander un truc pareil ?

-Euh, non, s'exclama-t-elle, ce n'est pas…

\- Lou, on ne se fait pas du mal pour rien, répliqua Root plus durement, alors dis-moi.

Lou l'observe sans rien dire, mais sa mère lui lance un regard insistant et elle finit par céder. De toute façon, il vaut mieux lui dire plutôt que de lui laisser croire à son idée de fille malheureuse qui s'automutile pour attirer l'attention.

\- Je voulais tester mon super pouvoir, murmure Lou.

\- Ton super pouvoir ?

Root est surprise, elle ne s'y était carrément pas attendue à celle-là. Lou acquiesce et dégage son bras du jet d'eau. Elle le lui montre et appuie alors profondément avec deux doigts sur la brulure à vif. Root tente de l'arrêter, affolée mais Louisa recule rapidement.

-Mais non, regarde, réplique la petite, ça ne me fait rien.

Root en reste ébahie, la bouche pendante. Elle se reprend pourtant rapidement, songeuse. Elle prend sa fille dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle passe les vingt minutes suivantes à la soigner dans un silence pesant. Lou ne dit pas un mot, sa mère a l'air furieuse.

\- Tu es fâchée ? Lâche-t-elle finalement quand Root lui bande le bras.

Sa mère relève la tête et lui lance un regard sévère.

\- Non, lui répond-elle calmement, pas fâchée, juste déçue. Je te pensais plus maligne que ça.

Lou baisse les yeux. Elle tente encore une fois de lui expliquer.

\- Mais j'ai un super pouvoir et je peux…

\- Non, coupa durement Root, ce n'est pas un pouvoir magique, Lou, c'est dangereux car tu ne peux pas voir quand tu te blesses et ça peut être grave sans que tu le saches. Tu peux en mourir.

Lou la regarde, incrédule.

\- Je te demande pardon, murmure-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je ne le referai plus.

\- Non ça, tu n'as pas intérêt, réplique sèchement Root en scotchant le bandage pour qu'il tienne.

Root rangea le matériel médical et observa sa fille toujours assise sur le bord de la baignoire C'était vraiment dingue cette histoire. Insensibilité congénitale à la douleur. Ce truc était censé être génétique. Root était certaine que ça ne venait pas d'elle, il ne restait plus qu'une option, le père de Lou. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé et Lou ne lui avait jamais demandé. Sa fille avait besoin de repères stables comme tous les enfants, alors pourquoi aller lui raconter ça. Les choses étaient déjà bien assez compliquées et difficiles comme ça en ce moment pour ne pas en rajouter une couche. Lou avait de toute façon trouvé des repères à travers les figures masculines de Harold et de Reese. Root savait pourtant qu'un jour sa fille lui poserait des questions. Mais honnêtement, elle ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne connaissait pas cet idiot. Il avait juste été une mission à mener, un bon coup d'un soir, et elle l'avait abattu au matin quand il avait tenté de la tuer. Elle n'avait même pas su son vrai nom, et peu lui importait. Pas le genre d'histoire glamour et romantique à raconter à une enfant de six ans qui croyait encore que le prince charmant, comme dans les contes de fée, existait bel et bien.

Mais il était clair que ça ne pouvait venir que de lui. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Lou ne pleurait jamais quand elle tombait et se blessait. En fait à la réflexion, Root réalisa que Samaritain avait surement engagé cet homme pour cette aptitude. Il y avait surement vu, dans son esprit tordu, un immense avantage pour lui. Mais Root savait que toute maladie comportait des complications, choses dont Samaritain devait se moquer éperdument.

\- Bon, murmura enfin Root avec un petit sourire en coin, et si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuner ?

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil et Lou lui sourit à son tour.

\- J'imagine que je ne fais pas cuire les œufs et le bacon, ironisa Louisa.

Quatre jours plus tard, Root avait obtenu un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Elle avait fait des recherches sur Internet et avait été alarmée de toutes les complications que cette maladie pouvait engendrer si elle n'était pas correctement prise en charge, comme une mort précoce due aux traumatismes internes, la perte de l'odorat,…

\- Mais maman, protesta Louisa, je te jure que je n'ai rien et je ne recommencerai plus. Promis.

\- Ce n'est pas une punition, Lou, répliqua gentiment sa mère. On y va, un point c'est tout. On a rendez-vous dans deux heures.

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira, ça allait être juste question timing. Harold venait de l'appeler pour une mission à Harlem. Une histoire de prise d'otage d'un fils à papa riche à millions retenu par une bande d'amateurs qui voulait une rançon. Reese s'occupait déjà d'un autre numéro et ne pouvait pas s'y rendre. Root avait calculé qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, mais il était clair qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de faire l'aller-retour pour revenir chercher Lou à Brooklyn et se rendre à Manhattan chez le docteur Swarline à temps.

Pas question cependant d'annuler alors que depuis quatre jours, elle attendait, angoissée, ce rendez-vous. Il s'agissait de la santé de sa fille tout de même. Root lui écrivit l'adresse sur un papier et le tendit à Louisa qui le lut.

\- Tu vas trouver ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Ça ne l'emballait pas comme situation, mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Le temps du pauvre otage était compté et elle devait partir.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, bougonna Lou.

\- Ne sois pas en retard, lui murmura Root avec un sourire aux lèvres en sortant de l'appartement.

Arrivée sur le seuil, elle se retourna. Elle aurait voulu la rassurer, elle savait que cette visite chez le médecin devait l'angoisser. C'était sa première, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin avant avec Sameen.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle simplement, à tout à l'heure.

Et Louisa lui sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la gamine mit son manteau, prit ses affaires, caressa Balou, et sortit à son tour.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

Sameen se réveille bien plus tard. La douleur a presque disparu. Elle est allongée dans un lit mais pas dans la même pièce que d'habitude, les murs de celle-ci sont recouverts de miroirs. Elle peut se voir pour la première fois depuis de longs mois et le résultat est effrayant. Elle est maigre et elle a la peau pâle et cireuse à force de ne pas voir le soleil, mais le pire, c'est son visage. Elle ne parvient toujours pas à ouvrir son œil gauche encore gonflé, et partout ailleurs, elle est recouverte d'ecchymoses qui vont du bleu foncé au noir en passant par le jaune. Le sang sec sur ses coupures forme des croûtes immondes. Elle est méconnaissable, mais elle s'en fiche, elle sait que tout cela, ça se guérit.

Elle réalise, soulagée, qu'il n'y aucun instrument de torture ici. Peut-être qu'on lui accorde une pause. Elle comprend qu'elle a dû subir une chirurgie pour réparer les dégâts occasionnés par ses deux bourreaux. Au moins, ils ne sont pas là pour une fois. Elle aperçoit une infirmière qui s'affaire autour d'elle. Elle la reconnait immédiatement, c'est la copine de celle dont elle a explosé la mâchoire le jour où Mia est morte, le jour où elle s'était fait rouler dans la farine par Samaritain. Elle lui refait ses bandages.

\- Comment on peut faire un travail aussi abject quand on a prêté serment ? lui demande-t-elle soudain. Qu'est-ce qu'une infirmière fait dans un endroit pareil ?

L'infirmière sursaute. Trop occupée à sa tâche, elle n'a pas vu que Shaw était réveillée.

\- Vous auriez préféré qu'il n'y ait pas d'infirmière ici.

\- C'est où ici ? demande Sam.

Mais elle ne lui répond pas. Elle lui explique que ça fait deux jours qu'elle a été déplacée ici pour se remettre de son dernier interrogatoire, qu'elle a subi une chirurgie viscérale importante mais qu'elle se remet bien. Comme si cela devait la rassurer. Elle lui annonce qu'ils l'ont laissée deux jours dans le coma pour la laisser récupérer sachant comment elle est trop agitée d'ordinaire. Sam a presque envie de rire devant leur compassion à deux balles. Ils la soignent après l'avoir torturée et c'est elle qu'ils veulent faire passer pour la fautive. Ça en est comique tellement ils sont fous.

Elle la laisse seule et Shaw se lève pour tenter de marcher dans la pièce. Elle trouve ça étrange qu'ils ne l'aient pas attachée. C'est un nouveau test, Samaritain doit l'observer. Elle cherche un instant avant de repérer deux caméras dans la pièce. Elle se dirige vers le fond de la pièce et y repère une douche. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été libre de ses actions et elle décide d'en profiter. Mine de rien, elle comprend le message de Samaritain, elle a parlé, elle est récompensée par un peu plus de liberté. Si ce truc pense l'amadouer avec une douche bien chaude, il se plante grave. Après l'avoir malmenée pendant sept mois, il va peut-être tester la douceur pour voir si ça marche mieux. Elle fait un tour complet sous le jet d'eau et manque de s'écrouler plusieurs fois sous l'effet de plusieurs vertiges. Elle en profite pour observer son corps meurtri de la tête aux pieds. Elle dénote en détail chaque entaille, chaque coupure, chaque impact électrique, chaque coup. Sameen se sent mal au plus elle découvre l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle se sent nauséeuse et vomit ses tripes malgré elle. Heureusement qu'elle n'a rien dans l'estomac depuis longtemps. Elle se laisse glisser à terre contre le carrelage et ferme les yeux sous le jet d'eau chaude qui l'apaise un instant. Mais un horrible sentiment de doute l'envahit peu à peu, et si tout cela n'était pas réel, si c'était une simulation encore et toujours pour la tester. Ses douleurs semblent lui dire que non mais elle n'en sait rien au fond, et la peur s'insinue en elle comme un poison. Elle se force à respirer plus amplement et plus profondément, et enroule ses bras autour de ses genoux comme pour se rassurer. Mais elle n'y parvient pas. Si Root était là, elle saurait, elle saurait trouver les mots qui la feraient se bouger et redevenir elle-même, la femme forte et courageuse, la dure à cuire, pas la mauviette passant ces derniers temps à chialer, à implorer la pitié de ses geôliers. Elle ouvre brutalement les yeux, et sent la colère l'envahir et la haine prendre possession d'elle tout entière. Elle a envie de hurler mais elle se retient. Elle se sait observée, et si jamais elle a marqué des points ces derniers jours, elle ne doit pas tout gâcher maintenant. Elle se lève, coupe l'eau et s'enroule dans une serviette. Son contact doux sur son corps pourrait presque l'apaiser si elle ne se sentait pas si mal. Elle remet ses vêtements et démêle rapidement ses cheveux qu'elle décide de laisser sécher sur son dos. Elle revient dans la chambre et découvre un plateau garni de nourriture posé à son intention. Elle déglutit un instant et fait mine d'hésiter avant de s'approcher prudemment comme si ce dernier allait la mordre. Elle espère les convaincre par cette comédie. Elle soulève les couvercles et découvre un bon steak avec des patates et des haricots verts dans une assiette, et une part de cheesecake dans une autre. Elle laisse un sourire bien évident s'étaler sur son visage et se jette littéralement sur la nourriture. Que ce soit une simulation ou pas, peu importe, il y a trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas aussi bien mangé. Elle ne laisse rien et engloutit tout bien trop vite. Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher et se sent aussitôt mal. Elle s'allonge pour refouler sa nausée grandissante, son estomac n'est plus habitué à un tel traitement et elle doit foncer brusquement aux toilettes pour tout y vomir. Après quoi, elle retourne dans le lit et s'enveloppe dans les couvertures pour se réchauffer. Elle attend encore quelques heures avant que Greer ne vienne enfin la voir.

Il est seul et elle se demande un instant si ça ne serait pas le bon moment pour se faire la belle. Elle pourrait facilement maitriser ce vieux fou mais elle ne fait rien. Elle a l'impression que tout cela est irréel. Et si c'est une simulation pour la tester, elle ruinera tous ses efforts en dix secondes.

\- C'est encore une simulation ? demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il lui sourit largement et son envie de le tuer ne fait que grandir.

\- Pourquoi une telle méfiance, mademoiselle Shaw ?

\- Tout ça, répond simplement et dédaigneusement Sameen en montrant la pièce, le plateau vide, son absence de lien. C'est trop beau pour être vrai, donc je pense que je suis dans une simulation.

\- Non, réplique simplement Greer, ça n'est pas le cas.

Elle le regarde un instant. Elle n'en sait rien. Elle ne lui fait pas confiance, elle ne se fait même pas confiance à elle. Elle décide de croire que c'est une possibilité, un nouveau test mis en place par Samaritain. Si la plupart de ses simulations étaient toujours tristement semblables, elles avaient pour but de faire trahir ses amis et la Machine. Mais d'autres plus rares avaient pour but de tout simplement la rendre folle en la faisant se déconnecter de son environnement, lui faire croire que c'était réel alors que ça ne l'était pas.

\- Venez avec moi, lui murmure simplement Greer.

Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte quand il voit qu'elle ne le suit pas.

\- Ça n'est pas un piège, mademoiselle Shaw.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se décide enfin à le suivre. De toute façon, si elle veut s'enfuir, ça ne sera pas en restant ici à végéter sur la réalité et le monde virtuel. Elle ne reconnait pas le couloir qu'ils empruntent. Elle n'est plus dans le même bâtiment et le doute de la simulation se renforce. Rien de tout cela ne lui semble réel. Greer la fait traverser plusieurs couloirs qui se ressemblent tous avant de la faire entrer dans une grande pièce sombre, étrangement semblable à celle de la salle des opérations de sa dernière prison psychiatrique. La pièce est à nouveau remplie de techniciens sur leurs ordinateurs, et enfin, elle les aperçoit. Martine et Lambert lui tournent le dos et observent l'écran de Samaritain. Sameen s'arrête sur le coup tandis que Greer continue à avancer vers eux. Elle sent la peur s'insinuer en elle, due aux doutes de la réalité de cet instant et de l'incompréhension de sa présence ici en cet instant. Elle observe la pièce rapidement, elle remarque quelques regards appuyés dans sa direction, mais ils se détournent rapidement et retournent à leurs tâches. Elle aperçoit Claire Mahoney à côté de Martine et Lambert, un numéro qu'ils avaient essayé de sauver alors que Samaritain tentait de la recruter en lui faisant risquer sa vie dans tout New York. Sam reste bloquée sur elle, et dire qu'elle avait sauvé cette garce qui travaillait aujourd'hui pour l'ennemi. Elle sent la rage monter, Claire avait bien caché son jeu à se faire passer pour une jeune fille intelligente mais au fond perdue et abandonnée de tous. Tu parles, quel ramassis de conneries, elle avait choisi son camp. Elle devait savoir, comme tout le monde ici, ce qu'on lui avait fait depuis sept longs et horribles mois, et elle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider alors que Sameen lui avait sauvé la vie au Top of the Rock alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à être descendue par des types à qui elle avait piqué un dossier militaire pour ce stupide test d'embauche de Samaritain. Claire ne semble pourtant pas parvenir à la regarder dans les yeux, mais ce sursaut de conscience ne change rien pour Shaw. Elle se promet de ne pas la louper si l'occasion se présente.

\- Vous connaissez mademoiselle Mahoney, il me semble, murmure soudain Greer.

Shaw dévisage encore Claire qui la regarde enfin, pendant une demi-seconde avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Martine et Lambert l'observent, ravis.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demande calmement Sameen.

Greer lui fait signe d'approcher mais elle ne bronche pas. Il lui sourit plus largement.

\- Samaritain n'a détecté aucun de vos associés dans Riverside Park, mademoiselle Shaw.

Sam reste silencieuse et laisse son visage insondable. Elle ressemble à une statue.

\- Cependant, continue Greer, il ne lui semble pas possible au vu du travail exercé par mademoiselle Rousseau lors de votre dernier interrogatoire que vous ayez enduré tout cela en vain, et donc, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que…

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Le coupe Sameen en perdant clairement patience.

Elle sent la colère monter en même temps que la peur alors qu'ils semblent découvrir le poteau rose. Son plan va devoir s'accélérer mais il faut d'abord qu'elle sache si elle est dans une simulation ou non avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

\- Vous allez participer aujourd'hui, lui répond simplement Greer.

Sam hausse les sourcils. Elle ne comprend rien à la situation et ça l'énerve prodigieusement. Il lui fait à nouveau signe d'approcher et elle s'exécute en affichant un air méfiant. Si c'est réel, elle doit encore faire bonne figure, et si c'est une simulation, elle doit d'autant plus s'y appliquer.

Elle observe l'écran et Samaritain lui montre une femme en train de travailler dans un laboratoire.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande Shaw d'un ton franchement ennuyé.

\- Le docteur Ay…, commence Greer.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, le coupe Sameen sans quitter l'écran des yeux

Elle jubile littéralement en ayant employé cette phrase culte de Root. Faire croire qu'elle n'obéira qu'à Samaritain et non pas à ses bourreaux est tout de même plus crédible. Il est donc normal qu'elle s'adresse directement à lui. Elle attend une seconde à peine avant que Samaritain n'affiche les mots sur l'écran.

\- Le docteur Ayumi Kagawa. Cible à éliminer.

Sam hausse les sourcils.

\- Tu veux que je la tue ? comprend Shaw, interdite.

\- Oui

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Obéis aux ordres, lui répond simplement Samaritain.

Sam réfléchit une seconde tout en observant la femme. Samaritain la teste, c'est évident. Si elle accepte, il pourrait lui faire un peu plus confiance. Mais si elle lui tient tête, elle fiche en l'air l'image de la fille à bout qu'elle s'est tellement acharnée à construire depuis une semaine. D'un autre côté, si Sam accepte trop facilement, Samaritain ne sera pas dupe. Elle a l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demande-t-elle finalement.

Que ce soit réel ou pas, cette femme est condamnée de toute façon, au moins elle, elle la tuera rapidement, sans douleur. C'est triste à dire mais c'est mieux que si c'est la blonde ou l'anglais tiré à quatre épingles qui s'occupent d'elle.

Martine s'approche d'elle par derrière et Sam sursaute quand elle sent son souffle chaud dans son oreille. Elle fait volte-face et l'observe d'un regard qu'elle espère plein de peur et de colère. La blonde lui sourit et s'approche d'elle, Sameen recule au fur et à mesure et se retrouve le dos collé à l'écran blanc. Elle rend sa respiration saccadée et déglutit exagérément difficilement.

\- Sinon je meurs d'envie de m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui, lui réplique Martine.

Elle approche sa main et Sam se dégage.

\- Ça va, c'est bon, répond-t-elle brusquement à l'écran.

Martine se recule et Shaw attend qu'elle se soit éloignée pour se décoller du mur et se tourner à nouveau vers Samaritain.

\- Tu peux me parler au moins un peu d'elle ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Non, réplique Samaritain.

\- C'est donnant-donnant, réplique Shaw. Et je me fiche que tu envoies tes deux tarés sadiques s'occuper de moi. Je ne te ferai pas confiance aveuglement, tout comme je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, pas encore en tout cas.

Elle attend une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant que Samaritain ne lui réponde. Elle avait eu peur un instant d'être allée trop loin. Mais il affiche enfin les détails.

\- Ayumi Kagawa est une scientifique qui veut réintroduire un animal disparu dans un écosystème.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, réplique Sameen

\- Cependant l'écosystème, continue Samaritain, a changé depuis, et cette espèce créera le chaos, détruira les récoltes et engendrera des milliers de victimes.

\- Arrête les violons, réplique Sameen, je vais pleurer.

Elle attend une bonne minute en faisant mine de réfléchir alors que Samaritain se tait.

\- Et si je refuse ? murmure-t-elle

\- Alors des milliers de personnes mourront, lui réplique Samaritain.

\- Ton fameux concept du plus Grand Bien, murmure Shaw.

Elle observe l'écran. Ce truc est vraiment dingue. Il choisit qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir comme s'il était… Dieu. Cette pensée la frappe soudain. Mais Samaritain n'est pas un dieu, il est le diable.

\- De toute façon, tu la tueras ? Reprend-t-elle tristement.

\- Oui.

Elle déglutit et affiche une mine déconfite.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, se contente-t-elle d'annoncer platement pour toute réponse.

Elle se tourne vers Greer et affiche un air fermé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vide.

\- On procède comment ? lui demande-t-elle.

Greer lui sourit largement.

\- Mademoiselle Mahoney va vous accompagner pour s'assurer de votre réussite.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel et soupire d'exaspération. Cette peste de Claire, elle en enrage. Cette dernière n'a pas l'air plus ravie qu'elle de la situation, elle semble même effrayée pour le plus grand plaisir de Sameen. Elle s'approche d'elle et lui tend un flingue. Shaw beugue un moment et finit par le prendre. Il est chargé et elle se rend compte qu'il y a un problème. Tout cela est si stupide, cette histoire de scientifique est trop tordue. Et maintenant cette arme chargée qu'on lui donne trop facilement. Elle sait qu'ils n'ont pourtant pas confiance en elle. Conclusion, tout cela est faux, c'est une simulation forcément. Shaw a fait son choix. Ça n'est donc même pas la peine de tenter quoique ce soit, cet instant n'est pas réel, cette scientifique n'existe pas. Au fond, ça ne l'étonne pas, Samaritain la teste encore et toujours. On est en train de l'observer sur un écran d'ordinateur pour voir jusqu'où elle ira. "Ils ne seront pas déçus", pense-t-elle rageusement. Elle va les convaincre comme ils s'y attendent surement le moins, par une totale obéissance. Après tout, c'est bel et bien ce que Samaritain souhaite obtenir d'elle, non ? Si elle réussit ce test, elle est certaine de faire un pas en avant, d'avancer ses pions vers la sortie de ce cauchemar.

\- Où est-elle ? demande-t-elle platement sur un ton ennuyé à Greer.

\- Dans ce bâtiment, lui répond-t-il aux anges.

Il semble agréablement surpris de sa coopération. Sa réponse ne fait que conforter Shaw dans sa certitude que rien de tout cela n'est réel. Que ferait cette scientifique dans un bâtiment appartenant à Samaritain pour ses recherches si Samaritain souhaite l'éliminer pour la stopper ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Comme par hasard ! dit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Voyez-vous, reprend Greer, pour votre première mission à son service, Samaritain voulait vous faciliter la tâche. Il l'a donc fait venir dans un de ses laboratoires lui offrant tout l'équipement dernier cri dont elle avait besoin. Il lui a fait croire qu'il était très exalté par ses travaux et qu'il voulait l'encourager dans ses recherches.

Sameen soupire. "Mais bien sûr, papy" pense-t-elle ironiquement. Il veut juste lui faire croire que tout cela est réel, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas encore confiance en elle comme elle s'y attendait. Il la teste pour voir si elle va tenter de s'enfuir comme elle le fait dans toutes les simulations. Il sera déçu, ou pas selon ce qu'il attend d'elle. Car Sameen a un plan cette fois, un plan qui dépasse bien toute cette simulation merdique qu'elle a détectée. Il ne l'aura pas, pas cette fois-ci.

\- En voilà un joli cadeau, répond-t-elle simplement d'un ton cynique au vieux.

Puis elle se tourne vers Claire qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Elle veut en finir au plus vite pour se réveiller, qu'on lui annonce qu'elle a réussi ce foutu test et voir comment elle pourra mettre à profit les avantages qu'elle en tirera.

\- Tu prends racines ? lui demande-t-elle sèchement en rangeant l'arme qu'on lui a donnée dans son dos.

\- Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, commence Claire.

\- Tu vas m'abattre, finit tranquillement Sameen.

Elle a presque envie de rire quand elle réalise que cette pauvre idiote a un âge mental sacrément moins évolué que celui de Louisa.

\- Par-là, indique simplement Claire en lui ouvrant le chemin.

Elles sortent dans le couloir et marchent une bonne dizaine de minutes à travers le bâtiment. Mahoney s'arrête tout à coup devant une porte, et se tourne vers Shaw. Elles n'ont pas échangé un mot durant le trajet. Sameen s'est retenue à grande peine de ne pas l'étrangler. Elle doit convaincre ses téléspectateurs. Pff, elle qui a toujours détesté la télé-réalité, la télé tout court en fait, la voilà qui en est la vedette.

\- C'est là, l'informe Claire.

Elle se pousse pour lui laisser la voie libre. Sameen s'approche et observe la scientifique qui s'affaire derrière son microscope. Elle soupire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Samaritain aurait vraiment pu trouver mieux que cette histoire d'espèce disparue que l'on essaye de ressusciter pour au moins lui sortir un truc plus crédible, plus réaliste. Elle n'entre même pas, elle sort son arme rapidement et lui tire une balle en plein cœur. Ayumi Kagawa s'effondre raide morte sans un cri, elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Sam referme la porte et s'appuie sur le mur.

\- On a fini, murmure-t-elle simplement à une Claire abasourdie.

Elle range son arme dans son dos. Elles repartent dans la salle des opérations désormais vide, comme si les techniciens s'étaient tous volatilisés comme par magie. Sameen peut juste y voir Greer, Lambert et Martine l'y accueillir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Satisfaits ? demande-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, chérie, murmure Martine.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça aurait été aussi simple, ajoute Lambert.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. Greer reste silencieux.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, mademoiselle Shaw ?

Sameen lève un sourcil d'incompréhension. Il a l'Alzheimer ou quoi.

\- C'est vous qui venez de me le demander, lui répond-t-elle simplement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, reprend Greer. Mais pourquoi avoir obéi ?

Sameen n'y comprend décidemment plus rien. C'était bien ce que l'on attendait d'elle, non, la simulation devrait s'achever. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt. Elle a agi et répondu comme il le fallait. Elle sent la peur s'incruster en elle alors qu'ils l'observent, et elle recule de deux pas vers le mur, et sans s'en rendre compte vers la porte. Elle ne pense pourtant pas à s'enfuir une seule seconde à cet instant. Elle a du mal à respirer, pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas, bon sang. Elle ferme les yeux et tente de se reprendre. Elle ne comprend pas, elle maitrisait tout jusque-là.

Elle se rend compte qu'il n'a pas été dupe devant son petit manège. Cette intelligence artificielle de merde doit savoir qu'elle sait pour la simulation. Il la teste encore et toujours pour voir si elle lui est entièrement dévouée, si elle sera honnête avec lui. Elle sait alors quelle carte jouer.

\- C'était vraiment de la merde cette simulation, claque-t-elle sèchement.

Mais loin de se sentir mieux ou de se réveiller, elle les voit continuer à l'observer aux anges. Martine éclate même de rire. Cette saleté ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter alors que Sameen se sent de plus en plus mal. Elle n'arrive pas à calmer sa respiration, et elle recule encore jusqu'à sentir la porte dans son dos, son arme s'enfonçant dans ses reins. Elle pose ses mains à plat sur celle-ci, elle a besoin de sentir quelque chose de solide à quoi se raccrocher alors que tout semble s'effondrer autour d'elle.

\- Quoi ? Parvient-elle à dire en s'adressant à Martine toujours secouée de fous rires terrifiants.

Elle ne lui répond pas, mais l'observe calmement en continuant à se marrer. Sam se tourne à tour de rôle vers Greer, puis Lambert, et enfin Claire. Elle les voit tous avec un sourire aux lèvres et soudain, elle doute. Elle reprend étape par étape ce qu'elle a fait depuis le début de cette simulation pour y chercher une confirmation. Elle se met à paniquer et ferme les yeux pour garder le contrôle. Et si ça n'était pas…

\- Non, murmure-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai, ça n'était qu'un autre de vos fichus tests, encore une simulation pour ne pas risquer que je me tire.

Elle les regarde, attendant une confirmation. Elle se souvient de l'air effrayée de Claire Mahoney quand elle lui a donné l'arme chargée et qu'elle a dû l'accompagner. Mais Sam tente de rejeter cette idée loin d'elle. Bien sûr que Samaritain devait rendre les simulations le plus vrai possible pour qu'elles soient crédibles.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, mademoiselle Shaw, lui répond Greer. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simulation. En revanche, il s'agissait bien d'un test que vous avez à nouveau réussi.

Sameen attrape soudain son arme et la pointe vers eux, complètement paniquée. Si c'est vrai, elle vient de tuer une innocente scientifique, mais pire, elle vient de servir en tant qu'agent de Samaritain. Martine, Claire et Lambert dégainent aussitôt.

\- Non, enrage Shaw. C'est encore une de vos putains de simulations. Et je sais comment y mettre un terme.

Elle retourne l'arme contre sa tempe, ferme ses yeux pour ne plus les voir et s'apprête à tirer quand soudain :

\- NON !

C'est Greer qui a hurlé. Sameen ouvre brusquement les yeux et le regarde, interdite. Pas besoin de se tuer, elle sait que c'est la réalité cette fois-ci. Elle n'arrive même plus à s'en sortir elle-même. Elle se rend compte qu'ils vont faire pire que la rendre folle, ils vont parvenir à faire d'elle ce qu'ils ont envie, un agent au service de Samaritain.

La cri de Greer l'a réveillée et a chassé tous ses doutes. Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle se tue, il a besoin d'elle vivante pour les attraper. Or, si c'était une simulation, ils n'en auraient eu que faire.

De toute façon, elle n'a plus le choix, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Elle doit se tirer d'ici ou se tirer une balle dans la tête. Elle réagit brusquement et leur tire dessus alors qu'ils se mettent à couvert derrière les bureaux et répliquent. Elle en profite pour tirer dans la serrure électronique de la porte et l'ouvre brutalement. Une balle lui effleure douloureusement le bras mais elle s'en fiche, elle fonce dans le couloir tandis que l'alarme retentit et qu'ils la poursuivent. Elle entend Greer hurler qu'il la faut vivante.

"Compte là-dessus. Je ne serais pas ton cobaye un jour de plus", pense-t-elle enragée.

Elle arrive dans les escaliers au pas de charge. Elle s'apprête à descendre mais elle voit des dizaines d'agents armés jusqu'aux dents qui montent à sa rencontre. Elle gravit les escaliers au pas de course quatre à quatre. Quand elle parvient deux étages plus haut, elle entend la porte menant à l'escalier qu'elle vient de franchir s'ouvrir à la volée. Martine et Lambert sont à sa poursuite, et ils n'ont que deux étages de retard et une bien meilleure forme physique qu'elle. L'adrénaline, le désespoir et la rage la motivent comme jamais, décuplant ses faibles forces et elle fonce comme jamais dans sa vie. Monter n'est certes pas l'idéal, mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Elle trouvera bien une échelle pour descendre de ce fichu toit. Elle veut éviter de sauter, si elle se loupe, elle se brisera les jambes et adieu tout espoir de s'enfuir. Aujourd'hui, elle sera libre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle enfonce la porte du dernier palier et est éblouie un bref instant par la lumière vive du soleil. Elle sent l'air frais de la mer envahir ses narines et entend le bruit des vagues qui se fracassent. Son cœur semble s'arrêter alors qu'elle s'approche du bord du toit du bâtiment.

Elle est sur une raffinerie de pétrole perdue en plein océan, sans le moindre bateau ni la moindre terre à l'horizon.

\- Non, non, non, murmure alors Sameen en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Elle tourne sur elle-même comme si elle s'attendait à voir apparaitre un continent au large comme par magie.

\- Non, répète-t-elle dépitée. Ce n'est pas possible. NON, hurle-t-elle à la face du vide. Dites-moi que c'est une blague.

Elle se raidit quand elle entend un cliquetis d'une arme qu'on charge dans son dos.

\- Je ne crois pas non, murmure Lambert.

Sameen lève son arme et fait volte-face. Martine le rejoint et elle sait que les autres ne vont pas tarder à suivre.

\- Quand apprendras-tu enfin Shaw à…

Elle ne le laisse pas finir et se met à leur tirer dessus. Elle touche Lambert dans le bras tandis que la blonde s'est mise à couvert derrière une caisse. Shaw enrage de ne pas pouvoir finir ce fumier, mais Martine la canarde et elle en profite pour courir. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen rapide de quitter cette base. Elle cherche désespérément un hélicoptère, en vain. Un bateau alors songe-t-elle. Elle fonce vers le bord nord du toit et s'arrête brusquement pour ne pas tomber dans le vide mais ne trouve rien de ce qu'elle cherche.

Elle se retourne brusquement pour foncer elle ne sait pas trop où. Mais elle s'arrête net. Des agents débarquent de partout et l'encerclent, Martine et Lambert dont le bras saigne abondamment, s'approchent d'elle les armes au poing. Effondrée, Sameen se rend compte qu'elle est fichue. Il ne lui reste plus que la moins favorable des deux options qu'elle a prévues pour elle. Elle est dos au vide et elle sait qu'il y a peu de chance qu'elle résiste à une telle chute, l'eau aura la consistance du béton quand elle s'écrasera dessus. Son seul réconfort est qu'elle va en tuer quelques-uns avant son grand saut. Elle braque son arme et vise plusieurs agents à tour de rôle, ne sachant pas qui descendre en premier. C'est la fin du parcours cette fois et elle le sait. Elle a tout tenté, elle a joué et elle a perdu. Elle ne regrette pourtant rien dans sa vie, enfin si, elle a bien des regrets là tout de suite. Elle aurait tant aimé les revoir, leur demander pardon, leur dire qu'elle les aime. Et dire qu'il aura fallu Samaritain et toute cette souffrance pour accepter d'écouter les petites voix de ses sentiments. Peu importe, si elle ne savait pas les écouter, Root savait toujours les décrypter pour elles deux. Root, c'est à elle et à elle seule qu'elle pense en cet instant et ça lui fait du bien autant que du mal.

\- La partie est finie cette fois, murmure-t-elle en regardant Lambert.

Elle se souvient de sa première tentative pour s'échapper quand il l'avait rattrapée dans la chaufferie, qu'il lui avait dit que la partie n'était pas finie. Elle l'était bel et bien aujourd'hui, mais si Shaw avait perdu, elle ne les laisserait pas gagner non plus complètement. Ils ne se serviraient plus d'elle, plus jamais.

Elle recula d'un pas et sentit le vide sous son talon. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle tira les trois dernières balles de son arme et abattit Claire Mahoney en pleine tête ainsi qu'un autre agent à côté d'elle, mais elle manqua Martine qui esquiva. Elle lâcha son arme et se tourna face au vide. Elle avait l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti. Elle entendit Lambert et Martine hurler simultanément.

\- NON.

Elle fixa l'horizon, et l'immensité l'engloutit quand elle sauta. Elle était enfin libre.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

Lou était partie très en avance. Il faisait beau en cet fin d'après-midi. Elle descendit du métro arrivée à Manhattan et se dirigea à pied dans Greenwich village. Elle avait vu que le cabinet du docteur Swarline était à peine à 10 minutes à pied du Washington Park et elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle avait décidé d'y faire un détour avant sa séance de torture médicale. Ça faisait quatre mois maintenant et elle mourait d'envie d'y retourner. L'endroit était bondé comme en chaque fin d'après-midi. Les new-yorkais venaient s'y détendre avec leurs enfants après une journée de travail.

Lou s'assit au bord de la fontaine et sortit de son sac ses craies grasses et un bloc de feuilles blanches qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Elle avait toujours aimé dessiner mais plus particulièrement ici. Elle mettait un tel détail et un tel soin dans le choix de chaque couleur, qu'elle était à chaque fois heureuse de découvrir à la fin un "dessin très sympa" comme les qualifiait sa mère en les accrochant au frigo avec des aimants. Il y avait longtemps que Lou ne s'était pas sentie si bien. Elle avait choisi de dessiner la fontaine, c'était ce qu'elle préférait dans ce parc, dans celui de Central Park aussi d'ailleurs. Le calme de l'activité, le bruit de l'eau, la joie de vivre des personnes environnantes, tout cela l'apaisait. Elle dessina une bonne demi-heure. Dans ces moments-là, elle était dans sa bulle et le monde autour ne comptait plus. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore du temps avant de devoir partir.

Elle releva à nouveau la tête pour observer la fontaine et la rebaissa aussitôt sans interrompre son geste scriptural. Elle venait pourtant de sortir brutalement de son univers. Elle avait cru voir un homme debout de l'autre côté de la fontaine en train de l'observer. Elle déglutit et tenta un second coup d'œil discret. Aïe ! Le gars la regardait encore. "Bon, c'est rien, il se demande juste ce que tu fais là toute seule" se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Certains adultes adoraient voler au secours des enfants perdus. Pourtant son sentiment de malaise grandissait et son cœur s'accéléra. Lou décida de jouer la prudence et rangea ses affaires aussi calmement que possible. Au moment où elle se leva en jetant son sac sur les épaules, elle balaya rapidement les alentours du parc d'un discret regard circulaire et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Elle n'eut plus le moindre doute, Samaritain l'avait repérée et pire, ses agents étaient déjà là. Trois autres types l'observaient dont un qu'elle reconnut tout de suite alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai auparavant : Lambert.

Elle garda un air calme en apparence, espérant leur faire croire qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Louisa remarqua qu'ils lui bloquaient les trois sorties du parc les plus proches, et elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se diriger vers la dernière, la plus éloignée et la moins fréquentée des lieux.

Elle tenta malgré son intense stress de se rappeler le plan mis au point avec sa mère dans le cas où une telle situation se produirait.

Etape 1 : Garder son calme. Bon ça, elle y arrivait plus ou moins pour l'instant.

Etape 2 : Prévenir Maman. Lou tâtonna son collier un instant avant de parvenir à presser le bouton de ses doigts tremblants, tout en continuant à marcher calmement. Nul doute qu'ils la suivaient. Elle se demanda bien pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas encore attrapée et elle se rendit compte qu'ils voulaient qu'elle les mène à sa mère. "Pas question", hurla une voix dans sa tête. Vite, une idée, vite, vite, vite... Elle se creusa le cerveau mais celui-ci semblait éteint par la panique de la situation. Elle respira doucement, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid. Il fallait réfléchir.

Etape 3 : Disparaitre dans la foule, puis dans la carte fantôme. Oui, bien sûr, c'était ça la réponse. Or là, elle se dirigeait vers une rue tout ce qu'il y a de moins fréquentée à New York. "Stop, pas par-là", hurla à nouveau la voix dans sa tête. Elle quitta brusquement l'allée pour couper à droite à travers l'herbe dans laquelle de nombreux parents jouaient avec leurs enfants. Louisa s'était remémorée la carte fantôme à une vitesse folle, il y avait une rue à six blocs sans caméra, il fallait qu'elle les sème avant dans la foule. Bonne nouvelle, pour l'atteindre, elle devait passer par la cinquième avenue, l'une des plus fréquentées de New York. Puis elle tournerait à droite dans la treizième rue et serait hors du champ des caméras de Samaritain. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, au moins elle échapperait au médecin aujourd'hui.

Etape 4 : Se cacher et attendre maman, mais encore fallait-il réussir l'étape 3. Louisa continua de marcher le plus naturellement possible. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver où elle avait commis une erreur, le genre dont sa mère l'avait sans cesse mise en garde, le genre qui pouvait s'avérer fatale. "Le parc, réalisa-t-elle alors, elle était retournée comme une idiote dessiner dans son parc préféré alors que c'était là que le snipeur avait manqué de tuer sa mère. Samaritain avait dû mettre une sorte d'alerte avec leurs deux visages pour les repérer si jamais elles osaient si pointer à nouveau et elle, elle avait foncé droit dans le piège comme une imbécile sans cervelle.

Elle émit un léger soupir de soulagement en remontant sur la cinquième avenue, elle était bondée et Lou était petite, elle se faufilait facilement et discrètement partout très rapidement. Elle n'était plus qu'à trois blocs de la treizième rue quand elle attrapa son téléphone. Mais au lieu de le jeter, elle le glissa dans un geste rapide à peine perceptible dans la poussette d'un bébé qui venait dans le sens inverse du sien. La mère était tellement distraite, occupée au téléphone qu'elle ne remarqua rien. Cinq minutes plus tard, Louisa atteignit la treizième rue et osa enfin regarder derrière elle. Il n'y avait personne. Avait-elle tout imaginé ? Elle rejeta cette idée loin d'elle. Non, bien sûr que non, elle avait reconnu Lambert. Lou repartit immédiatement. Mais il n'y avait rien pour se cacher dans cette maudite rue. Ni renfoncements, ni bennes, ni camions où se glisser. S'ils déboulaient dans cette rue quasi vide, elle serait plus visible qu'un éléphant au milieu d'un couloir. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait atteindre Broadway au bout de la rue. Elle y hélerait un taxi pour rejoindre Brooklyn et disparaitre de Manhattan. Elle y déboucha quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je la vois, elle est devant moi.

Elle resta clouée sur place une demi-seconde le temps que son cerveau encaisse le choc. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui. Lambert était à dix mètres. Le stress et la peur laissèrent place à la terreur. Louisa repéra des agents de Samaritain partout. Elle était coincée, elle avait perdu. Sauf que cela n'avait rien d'un jeu. Lambert s'approcha d'elle un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Louisa, je suppose ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, le regardant calmement. Devant son mutisme, il changea de stratégie.

\- C'est Sameen qui m'envoie te chercher, toi et ta mère. D'ailleurs, tu sais où elle est ? Si tu le sais, dis-le-moi, c'est très important.

Louisa le regarda toujours sans réagir, son masque d'impassibilité affiché sur son visage alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ce crétin la prenait vraiment pour une idiote. "Ta plus grande force vient du fait qu'ils te prendront pour une gamine stupide." Elle se rappela cette phrase de sa mère et décida de jouer le jeu. Elle afficha son plus beau sourire.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est Sameen qui vous envoie ? fit-elle semblant de s'émerveiller.

Elle glissa une main dans son dos et y serra son couteau. Elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance, elle devrait faire mouche. Le sourire de Lambert s'élargit quand il crut voir son piège se refermer sur elle.

\- Oui, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

\- Vous non plus, murmura Lou entre ses dents.

Elle vit de l'incompréhension passer dans son regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lui enfonça la lame dans la cuisse et la tourna vivement avant de s'enfuir en courant alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol en tentant d'étouffer ses gémissements de douleur pour ne pas attirer l'attention des passants, lui libérant ainsi la voie. "Ça, c'est pour tout le mal que tu as dû faire à Sameen", pensa Lou rageusement. Elle fonça sur Broadway et disparut dans la foule des passants. Elle tourna un bloc plus loin dans la douzième rue et longea le Strand Bookstore avant de se cacher accroupie entre une benne à ordures et un entassement de cartons. Elle n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir le couvercle de la benne, il était trop haut et trop lourd pour elle. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit la porte de l'arrière-boutique du Strand Bookstore. Elle était dans un cul de sac, mais dans une zone sans caméra. Elle n'avait pas osé courir plus longtemps sur Broadway malgré la foule car les caméras pourraient facilement la repérer. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes dans le calme des lieux, et calma peu à peu sa respiration. Personne ne semblait venir, elle avait dû les semer après tout. "Maman, s'il-te-plait, viens me chercher", pria-t-elle. Elle resta là un bon moment. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Lou se sentait rassurée. Elle avait réussi. Elle ne bougeait pourtant toujours pas. Sa mère lui avait dit de rester cachée et de l'attendre. Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, des talons visiblement. Le visage de Louisa s'illumina, Root portait des bottes à talons, le genre qui résonnait sur le bitume et faisait ce bruit. Ça avait cessé à moins de cinq mètres de sa cachette. La gamine se releva mais resta hors de vue, le dos appuyée à la benne, elle attrapa son taser par précaution. Mais elle était certaine de ne pas avoir à s'en servir, qui d'autre que sa mère pouvait l'avoir trouvée ?

\- Tu aimes jouer à cache-cache, petite merdeuse ? Murmura d'une voix froide Martine en se postant devant elle.

Lou en resta pétrifiée sur place. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. Martine lui barrait le chemin. Lou reprit ses esprits mais elle était coincée, elle recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière elle. C'était fichu, elle était fichue. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de détresse et pointa son taser devant elle à deux mains, les bras tendus droits vers la blonde qui lui souriait. Cette dernière éclata de rire avant de l'attraper violemment par l'avant-bras. Elle la secoua brutalement et lui tordit le poignet. Lou lâcha son taser qui tomba à terre. Martine la tira par les cheveux pour la sortir de son renfoncement et la claqua dos à la benne.

\- Un zéro pour moi alors, murmura Martine en lui souriant méchamment.

Lou se débattit et la frappa de toutes ses forces mais la blonde tint bon. La petite vit, affolée, ses autres poursuivants les rejoindre. Elle aperçut Lambert boitillant.

\- Ridiculement semés par une gamine baveuse, se moqua Martine en les regardant. Il faut le faire. Quelle élite !

Martine se retourna vers Lou.

\- Où est ta mère ?

\- Pas très loin, mentit Lou.

Faites que ce soit vrai, faites qu'elle vienne la sauver, vite. Martine lui sourit, et Lou eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement.

\- Elle aurait pu t'apprendre à mieux mentir en tout cas.

Elle se pencha vers elle, Lou ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, tentant de cacher sa peur. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Elle ne te retrouva jamais, chanta la blonde.

La gamine ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à la sorcière présente dans son livre de conte. Elle était aussi cruelle et méchante qu'elle. Sauf qu'en principe, les sorcières n'existaient pas.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Lou d'une voix assurée. Elle me retrouvera toujours et ce jour-là, tu vas prendre une de ces raclées.

Elle n'en revenait pas de son audace, mais elle ne regretta pas ses paroles. Martine lui sourit largement, un sourire vraiment effrayant qui donna envie à Louisa de reculer au moins de trois pas. Mais elle ne bougea pas, de toute façon, elle était déjà dos à la benne.

Elle vit la blonde se passer la langue sur ses dents du haut de la mâchoire. Elle réfléchissait.

\- Tu n'as pas de téléphone, murmura-t-elle en la regardant de haut en bas trois fois d'affilé tout en la fouillant. Mais…

Elle s'arrêta brutalement de parler et sourit largement. Elle avait levé le regard une quatrième fois et s'était arrêtée sur le collier. Lou eut l'impression d'avoir avaler une araignée. Elle déglutit difficilement. Martine la regarda dans les yeux et sembla y trouver une confirmation. Elle agrippa d'une main de fer le collier.

\- … tu as un traceur, acheva-t-elle en tirant sèchement sur le collier qu'elle arracha.

Lou le regarda, atterrée, tomber à terre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Martine. Cette dernière avait sorti son arme et la visait.

\- Où est ta salope de mère, petite conne ?

\- Je t'emmerde, répliqua Lou dans un murmure en lui lançant un regard brulant de colère.

Martine sembla presque assommée de sa réponse et Lambert lâcha un petit rire. Louisa n'en revenait pas, elle n'était pourtant pas vulgaire. Sameen lui avait appris quelques gros mots et elle en avait déjà entendus. Mais les insultes de la blonde envers elle et surtout envers sa mère l'avaient rendue furieuse.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, répéta calmement Martine en lui souriant.

Lou la regarda sans répondre, fulminante de colère.

\- Très bien, ajouta la blonde en chargeant son arme d'un mouvement sec.

La peur grimpa encore d'une octave chez Lou quand elle la vit faire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement que la crosse de l'arme s'abattit sur sa tête. Elle tomba à terre et ce fut le noir.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

Le froid intense qui lui enfonce des lames partout dans le corps semble la sortir de sa torpeur, le noir profond qui l'avait engloutie se dissipe, et la sensation d'être enfermée dans un étau en acier alors qu'elle manque d'air s'intensifie. Sameen se débat dans l'eau glacée pour remonter à la surface. Elle ne sait plus pendant un instant ce qu'elle fait ici et ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle a mal partout et qu'elle a un cruel besoin d'air.

Elle crève la surface avec force et reprend brutalement sa respiration en ouvrant brusquement ses yeux. Elle doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois alors qu'à chaque fois elle semble irrémédiablement attirée vers le fond. La puissance des vagues qui se déchainent contre elle l'ensevelit toujours plus mais elle se débat violemment contre elles pour rester à l'air libre et pouvoir enfin respirer. Elle observe son environnement autour d'elle, elle est au milieu de la mer et aperçoit un grand bâtiment. Elle plonge brusquement après avoir rempli ses poumons d'air, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les morceaux viennent de se recoller dans son esprit alors qu'elle se souvient. Samaritain, sa fuite, sa chute mortelle, enfin pas tant que ça visiblement. Elle se met à nager sous l'eau aussi vite qu'elle le peut malgré l'épuisement qui l'envahit. Elle ne cesse pas alors qu'une pensée l'envahit "Je suis vivante". Elle n'y avait vraiment pas cru en sautant. Elle ne voulait certes pas mourir, elle voulait s'enfuir, mais personne n'était censé survivre à une telle chute, sauf elle visiblement. La vie semble décidément s'accrocher à elle avec force, et elle décide de le prendre comme un signe qu'elle doit s'en sortir après tout. Ils la penseront surement morte et elle pourrait avoir une chance de… Une chance de quoi ? Perdue seule en plein océan déchainé, que peut-elle faire ? Sameen crève à nouveau la surface pour reprendre son souffle et plonge à nouveau. Elle continue de nager. Elle trouvera bien une solution, ou alors elle mourra seule au milieu des flots. Cette pensée ne l'effraie même pas, c'est toujours mieux que de mourir seule au milieu des loups.

Elle nage plusieurs heures avant de se laisser flotter sur le dos, bercée au gré des vagues, épuisée. La raffinerie de pétrole ne forme plus qu'un point au loin pas plus gros que son pouce. Elle se sent enfin en sécurité, une sensation qui lui semble bien étrange désormais. Elle a froid comme jamais et est incapable de bouger. Elle ferme les yeux et attend la mort, seule issue possible désormais.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

\- Salut mon cœur.

Sameen ouvre brusquement les yeux. Elle est encore trempée et transie de froid mais elle n'est plus en plein océan. Elle est dans le métro, seule avec Root qui l'observe, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Root, murmure doucement Sameen en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Euh non, non, répond doucement Sameen.

Elle observe la pièce autour d'elle, rien n'a changé, tout est comme dans son souvenir mais un peu trop propre. Elle ne comprend plus rien, elle était au milieu de l'océan seule et là…

\- Je suis morte ? demande-t-elle brusquement en se tournant vers la femme qui l'observe toujours.

Root semble surprise et prend le temps de lui répondre. Sameen l'observe attentivement. Elle non plus, n'a pas changé, elle est restée la même. Son sourire, son air taquin, ses yeux profonds qui quand on savait les lire cachaient toute la vulnérabilité accumulée au cours de sa vie. Non, ça n'est pas Root qui a changé, c'était elle.

\- Euh non, ma chérie, par contre tu as une sale tête.

Sameen lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne te conseille pas le club vacances Samaritain. Le service y est atroce et il s'en vante d'ailleurs.

Root lâche un rire sans joie.

\- J'ai froid, murmure Shaw en claquant des dents.

Elle en prend soudainement conscience alors que toute force la quitte et qu'elle s'effondre au sol en frissonnant violemment. Elle serre ses bras autour de son corps. Root s'approche d'elle et la serre dans une étreinte dont elles ont toutes les deux tellement rêvé, mais elle ne procure aucune chaleur à Sameen.

\- Ça va aller, mon cœur.

\- Tu es une hallucination, réalise alors Shaw. Un truc imposé par mon cerveau alors que je suis en train de mourir seule dans cet océan.

\- Chut, murmure calmement Root en serrant sa tête contre sa poitrine et en la berçant tendrement.

Sameen se laisse faire. Elle a trop manqué de tendresse pour la repousser et mettre en place son masque d'impassibilité de sociopathe. Si ce sont ces derniers instants avec Root, elle veut en profiter à fond, même si ça n'est pas réel. Au moins pour une fois, cet instant n'est qu'à elle et pas à Samaritain dans ces maudites simulations.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seule, lui chuchote Root. Si c'est vraiment une hallucination, je suis heureuse d'être celle à qui tu penses en cet instant, mon cœur.

\- Tu es morte toi aussi ? demande Shaw paniquée en se redressant pour la regarder.

Cette pensée l'a soudain frappée. Si elle est déjà morte et qu'elle voit Root alors peut-être que Root est elle aussi… Non impossible, pas Root, pas la solide interface complètement folle et adorablement forte. Ils ne l'ont pas eue, c'est Sameen qu'ils ont eu.

Root la regarde calmement avant de faire non de la tête pour lui répondre et Sameen souffle de soulagement.

\- Et tu ne vas pas mourir non plus, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Elle reprend son étreinte, et Sameen serre ses bras autour d'elle. Le silence qui s'installe est doux, calme, reposant, comme celui d'une méditation. Shaw voudrait pourtant lui dire tant de choses.

\- J'ai essayé, tu sais, murmure doucement Shaw. J'ai essayé de leur résister, j'ai tout tenté mais…

Elle s'arrête tandis que la culpabilité de ses trahisons des derniers mois la rattrape. Root continue à la bercer un moment avant de la lâcher.

\- Je sais, mon cœur, je sais. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

Elle se relève doucement et la regarde. Sameen ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'éloigne. Elle voudrait la retenir mais elle n'a plus la force de bouger un muscle, elle ne sent d'ailleurs plus rien ni le froid ni la douleur. Elle a juste sommeil.

\- Allez, lève-toi, Sameen, ordonne Root. Tu ne peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Tu dois y retourner.

Shaw la regarde sans comprendre. Retourner où ? Dans l'océan. Elle préfère de loin être ici avec la grande brune. Ses yeux papillonnent et Root se précipitent vers elle. Elle s'agenouille en face d'elle et lui encadre délicatement mais fermement la tête de ses deux mains.

\- Eh, eh, eh, ma belle, lui murmure-t-elle. Non, ne t'endors pas. Sameen, tu dois y retourner, il n'est pas trop tard.

\- C'est trop dur, murmure faiblement Sameen, c'était trop dur… trop dur sans toi.

Rot lui sourit.

\- Si tu veux me revoir, si tu veux que l'on soit réunie, tu dois te battre, Sam. Réveille-toi, réveille-toi.

Elle répète ces derniers mots encore et encore. Et Sameen la voit s'éloigner dans un brouillard. Elle l'entend et la voit de moins en moins bien comme si Root s'éloignait vers le fond d'un tunnel et elle perd la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle va la perdre encore une fois.

\- Non, murmure Shaw. Attends ! Root ! Ne me laisse pas. Reviens ! Root ! Root !

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

\- Root ! Continue-t-elle à appeler faiblement. Root ! Root !

Elle ouvre les yeux, et tout est flou et sombre. Elle est dans une pièce qu'elle ne connait pas, petite et sombre, à peine éclairée par une bougie dont la flamme tremblote. Elle se sent allongée dans un lit, recouverte de couvertures.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle faiblement.

Ils l'ont attrapée encore une fois, c'est certain, à moins que… Cet endroit ne ressemble pas aux locaux de Samaritain, il semble plus spartiate et beaucoup plus chaleureux. Elle délire encore et continue à appeler Root en sombrant à nouveau. Elle se réveille à nouveau quand elle sent un tissu humide et froid sur son visage meurtri où dégouline la sueur à grandes gouttes, elle entraperçoit vaguement dans son brouillard une femme aux longs cheveux foncés. Elle se raidit immédiatement et se débat sans grande virulence un instant avant de se détendre soudainement, le geste de Root est si doux. Elle s'y abandonne et murmure encore son prénom avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Elle ouvre les yeux après ce qui lui semble une éternité et tout lui semble moins brumeux. La pièce est sombre, petite, mais chaleureuse. Le lit sur lequel elle est y occupe une grande place. Les murs sont en terre brute, elle comprend qu'elle est sous terre. La température y est pourtant agréable. Des pots en terre cuite s'entassent au sol le long des murs, un tapis abimé mais coloré occupe le centre de la pièce sur lequel un bol de soupe a été posé.

Sameen se redresse doucement mais tout tourne trop vite autour d'elle et elle a mal au crâne. Que s'est-il passé ? Et elle se souvient, l'océan, la mort qui la taraudait et Root, Root qui lui a dit de ne pas abandonner, Root qui l'a sauvée encore une fois. Sameen tente de se lever mais elle s'écroule sur le tapis et ne parvient plus à bouger. Ses blessures la font souffrir et elle grogne de douleur. Elle rampe tel un insecte jusqu'à la nourriture. Alors qu'elle tend sa main vers le bol, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs entre dans la pièce. Le bruit l'a sans doute alertée et elle baragouine un charabia à Sameen dans une langue qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle l'assoit doucement au sol et l'appuie contre un mur de la pièce. Elle approche alors le bol de ses lèvres et lui fait boire lentement. Sameen avale le liquide tiède, c'est délicieux. Elle la force à boire le tout mais lentement. Sameen s'arrête brutalement quand elle voit un petit enfant à l'entrée de la pièce. Il semble avoir un peu peur d'elle, il faut dire qu'elle doit avoir une de ces têtes, un vrai monstre. Il est petit, à peine deux ou trois ans. La femme se tourne vers lui et lui murmure quelque chose que Shaw ne comprend pas. Elle doit être sa mère, pense-t-elle. L'enfant disparait et elle se tourne à nouveau vers Sameen pour lui faire finir sa soupe. Quelques minutes passent dans un silence calme. La femme se relève mais Sam lui attrape le bras pour la retenir. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé ni par quel miracle elle a atterri ici vivante, mais elle veut la remercier de sa gentillesse. Elle la lâche quand l'enfant revient dans la pièce accompagné de deux hommes. Shaw les regarde calmement. Personne ne semble vouloir lui faire du mal ici, elle est en sécurité. Un des deux hommes s'assoit à terre en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il.

Elle soupire de soulagement alors qu'elle le comprend.

\- Vous parlez anglais, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Un peu, répond difficilement l'homme.

Il la regarde, pas trop sûr de lui. Sameen est calme et sereine. Elle est libre enfin, prochaine étape rejoindre, New-York.

\- Où je suis ? demande-t-elle enfin

\- Burutu au Nigeria, murmure-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Elle le regarde un instant mais ne répond pas. Ce sont de braves gens, ils ont dû la retrouver quasi morte et alors qu'ils n'ont rien, ils se sont occupés d'elle. Ils ont l'air inquiets, bien sûr, ils ont dû voir les marques sur son corps. Elle ne peut pas leur dire la vérité, ça les mettrait trop en danger, et ils la prendraient pour une folle de toute façon.

\- Comment je suis arrivée ici ? demande-t-elle plutôt pour éviter la question.

\- Moi et mon frère, murmure l'homme en se désignant puis en montrant l'autre type derrière lui. Nous…

Il fait une pause, ne trouvant pas ses mots et finit par mimer le geste d'une canne à pêche et Sameen comprend.

\- Pêcheur, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit heureux qu'elle ait compris.

\- En mer, nous vous avons trouvée. Nous avons cru que…

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Ils avaient dû penser qu'elle était morte. Sam réalise qu'elle est une véritable miraculée. Elle avait dérivé, inconsciente des heures sinon des jours dans l'océan avant de se rapprocher des côtes et d'être trouvée. Elle devait être dans un sale état. Elle se passe une main sur le front, elle a encore de la fièvre mais rien à voir avec celle d'il y a quelques jours.

\- Ma femme, continue l'homme en désignant la grande brune qui lui sourit alors que Sameen se tourne vers elle, vous a soignée.

Shaw les regarde un instant.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle enfin. Merci.

Elle serre la main de l'homme dans un geste qu'elle espère qu'il comprendra. Puis elle commence à se relever lentement. La femme s'écrie mais Shaw ne la comprend pas. L'homme l'aide en la tenant fermement. Il la guide pour l'assoir sur le lit mais elle refuse. Il lui lance un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, murmure-t-elle, au plus vite.

Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle est partie et ils la croient morte à part Root. Mais même cette dernière finira par douter avec le temps. Elle doit faire vite, profiter de ce Samaritain la croit morte. Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? Plusieurs jours surement, sans compter sa dérive dans l'océan Atlantique. Il doit la chercher, peut-être même avoir un doute sur sa mort à ne pas avoir trouvé son corps. Sameen sait qu'il ne la laissera jamais, il n'abandonnera pas. Si elle reste ici, il la trouvera et tuera ces pauvres gens. Elle se met à paniquer et se dirige trop brusquement vers la porte. Ils la retiennent alors qu'elle s'effondre à nouveau au sol et parlent entre eux. Elle ne comprend rien, tout tourne. Elle observe l'enfant devant elle qui la regarde effrayé.

\- Vous devez dormir encore, lui murmure l'homme.

Elle sent qu'ils la portent pour la rallonger.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi répète-t-elle faiblement alors qu'elle sent l'inconscience la rattraper, à New-York.

Elle doit leur dire, leur dire qu'elle est dangereuse pour eux.

\- Il va me retrouver, murmure-t-elle, il va vous tuer et m'attraper. Il faut que je parte, que vous vous sauviez.

Mais ils ne l'écoutent plus. Elle a peur alors que tout redevient noir. Elle murmure encore des paroles incohérentes et incompréhensibles.

Elle se réveille à nouveau plus tard. Le petit garçon est assis à côté d'elle sur le lit et pose des figurines en plastique sur elle. Sam lève les sourcils en le regardant. Il lui sourit et continue à jouer. Elle attrape un bonhomme et l'observe.

\- Spiderman, murmure-t-elle.

L'enfant acquiesce et sourit de plus belle. Il lui en tend une autre et passe la demi-heure suivante à les lui décrire. Elle ne comprend pas tout, mis à part les noms des super-héros qu'elle connait. Mais c'est si agréable d'avoir enfin un contact humain normal. Elle qui détestait ça avant, ça et les enfants. C'est fou comme Root et Louisa l'ont transformée, et encore plus dingue, qu'elle ne s'en rende compte que maintenant.

Sameen a lentement récupéré dans les jours suivants. Elle a fini par se calmer, rassurée en voyant qu'aucun agent de Samaritain ne débarquait ici. Pas de caméras, Samaritain ne savait donc pas. Elle reprit des forces et participait même aux tâches ménagères aidant Maya, la femme du pêcheur qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis. Maya lui a expliqué en mimant que son frère et lui sont retournés à la pêche pour plusieurs jours et Sameen a plus ou moins réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle espérait qu'ils attrapent un poisson moins gros et plus comestible qu'elle. Maya éclata de rire quand elle comprit au bout de dix minutes d'explication. Son fils Mabo lui apprend quelques mots de Haoussa, cette langue qu'elle ne comprend pas, et Sameen, quelques mots d'anglais.

Au bout de deux jours, Sameen peut voir que Maya est inquiète. Les hommes sont longs à revenir de la pêche. Quand Sameen lui demande s'il y a un problème, elle lui sourit et lui dit que ça arrive parfois avec le mauvais temps. Elle l'emmène ensuite au marché pour les courses. C'est la première fois que Shaw sort et elle a une petite appréhension de se retrouver plongée au milieu de la foule, mais ses craintes se dissipent peu à peu. Mabo lui sourit et est surexcité. Maya fait ses achats et Sameen observe la pauvreté des lieux. "L'Afrique", pense-t-elle simplement. Elle y avait fait de nombreuses missions pour l'ISA, mais jamais au Nigéria. Elle se souvient qu'à l'époque, ça ne l'avait pas plus préoccupée que ça de voir la misère du monde s'étaler sous ses yeux. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été très peu en contact avec la population locale. Sameen a décidé de repartir quand les hommes reviendront. Elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant et elle doit regagner New-York. Contacter Root serait trop risqué et de toute façon, Maya n'a pas de téléphone et encore moins internet. Elle est si pauvre et Sameen a un minimum de reconnaissance pour ne pas lui demander de l'argent pour appeler depuis une cabine téléphonique. La femme est si généreuse qu'elle accepterait sans peine, or elle a déjà fait tant pour elle et Sameen a peur de l'avoir trop mise en danger. Burutu n'est pas grand, une ville très pauvre, les caméras, s'il y en a, doivent être rares, mais Sam reste sur ses gardes.

Deux heures plus tard, ils rentrent à la maison. Maya et elle préparent le dîner tandis que Mabo tombe endormi dans la chambre qu'elle a occupée quand elle est arrivée ici. Après avoir vu le reste de la maison, elle s'est rendue compte que cette dernière était la plus grande et la plus confortable. Ces gens avaient vraiment le cœur sur la main.

\- Je vais partir, murmure-t-elle soudain à Maya en cessant d'hacher les légumes.

Maya la regarde et lui informe par un regard qu'elle ne l'a pas comprise. Sameen est sur le point de lui mimer quand soudain un grand bruit retentit. La porte vient d'être enfoncée et des hommes armés entrent de tout côté. Samaritain réalise Sameen affolée. Il l'a retrouvée mais comment ? Peu importe, là n'est pas le problème, elle attrape le couteau de cuisine avec lequel elle découpait les légumes et le brandit. Maya hurle de terreur puis de douleur quand les corps inconscients et couverts de sang de son mari et de son frère sont projetés dans la pièce. Ils ont été passés à tabac. Sameen déglutit difficilement. Tout ça, c'est sa faute. Ces gens n'ont fait que l'aider et elle, elle vient de les condamner. Mabo entre dans la pièce en courant et se raidit de terreur en voyant sa mère à terre, en larmes, tenant le visage de son mari inconscient dans ses bras.

Sameen l'appelle pour qu'il se cache derrière elle, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que Lambert l'attrape et lui braque l'arme sur le crâne.

\- NON, hurle soudain Sameen.

La scène lui en rappelle une autre, celle où Mia est morte. Lambert lui sourit alors que Shaw se décompose.

\- Bonjour Shaw, lui murmure-t-il.

\- Lâche-le, murmure-t-elle. Ils ne savent rien, laisse-les.

\- Contre quoi ? murmure alors Martine en apparaissant par une autre porte et en entrant à son tour dans la pièce calmement. Il va falloir mettre le prix, Shaw.

Sameen observe Maya en larmes, Mabo qui est terrifié et les deux hommes couverts de sang au sol. Pas question de faire payer ces pauvres gens. Elle pose son couteau au sol et se redresse en levant ses bras en signe de reddition.

\- Je vous suis sans faire d'histoire si vous les laissez tranquille.

Lambert et Martine échangent un regard puis un bref signe de tête. Jeremy lâche Mabo qui court se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, tandis que deux agents attrapent brusquement Sameen par les bras. Martine s'approche d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres et lui prend le menton entre ses doigts.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui chante-t-elle.

Sameen lui lance son regard le plus meurtrier. Elle avait pensé un instant à se tuer avec le couteau mais ça aurait condamné à mort ses sauveurs et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle avait fait un marché. La blonde lui balance un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre, coupant le souffle à Sameen qui se serait effondrée si les deux brutes ne la tenaient pas par les bras. Elle reprend contenance et se redresse. Ils la trainent hors de la maison dans la rue et la jettent à l'arrière d'un SUV qui ne passe franchement pas inaperçu dans cet endroit pauvre. Elle sent un coup violent à la tête et grogne de douleur alors qu'elle voit des étoiles partout.

La voiture démarre et s'arrête quinze minutes plus tard.

\- Eh, Shaw, l'appelle Martine.

Sameen se redresse et tente d'ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur de son coup à la tête, pour la regarder. La joie qu'elle lit sur son visage lui donne des frissons.

\- Le spectacle te plait ?

Sameen ne comprend pas tout de suite. Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit alors qu'elle lui fait un signe de tête vers la droite. Shaw tourne la tête et l'horreur l'envahit quand elle voit au loin l'incendie. Burutu est en train de bruler. Maya, Mabo. Les ordures n'ont pas tenu parole, ils les ont tués et là, ils nettoient leurs traces. Elle se met à hurler, à frapper tout ce qui bouge dans le véhicule, explosant au passage le nez d'un agent. Elle ressemble à une bête enragée. Elle sent une douleur dans le cou quand on lui administre un sédatif. Elle s'immobilise immédiatement. Lambert jette la seringue par la fenêtre et l'allonge sur le siège à côté d'elle alors que la voiture redémarre.

\- Calme-toi, lui dit-il en lui caressant la tête.

Elle serre les dents de rage puis tout devient noir. Et dire qu'elle était libre. Comment l'ont-ils retrouvée aussi vite, bon sang ? Comment ont-ils su ? Où a-t-elle commis une erreur ? L'erreur fatale.

Elle émerge bien plus tard et reconnait immédiatement sa triste cellule dans l'asile désaffecté. "Retour à la case départ", pense-t-elle tristement alors qu'elle sent les entraves qui l'emprisonnent à nouveau. Tout cela pour rien. Elle sait avant d'ouvrir les yeux qu'ils seront là.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lui dit Martine. Trois jours que tu es dans les vapes.

Sameen lui lance un regard venimeux.

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, continue la blonde en se tournant vers Lambert.

Ce dernier sourit. Sameen reste de marbre alors qu'elle bouge pour se défaire de ses liens, les enfonçant plus profondément et douloureusement dans sa chair. Elle finit par abandonner.

Martine s'approche d'elle, une lueur assassine au fond des yeux. Elle se met à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et sort son arme qu'elle charge une balle à la fois avec un indéniable plaisir.

\- Bien, dit-elle. On va pouvoir continuer où on en était.

Sameen l'observe très calmement sans broncher. Elle ne la suppliera pas, elle ne la suppliera plus. Son plan de la fille à bout, qui craque et prête à se soumettre à leurs ordres est clairement grillé. La comédie est finie. Elle va souffrir jusqu'à la fin maintenant et elle le sait.

\- Alors, murmure Martine en finissant de charger son arme, où est Samantha Groves ?

Sameen ne lui répond pas et continue à la regarder calmement. Martine soupire et pose le canon de son arme sur sa rotule.

\- Je t'explique, chérie, soit tu me le dis maintenant et je ne te fais rien, tu as ma parole, sin…

\- Comme j'avais ta parole que vous ne tueriez pas ces pauvres gens, la coupe Shaw folle de rage.

Martine lui sourit de plus belle mais tente tout de même de finir sa phrase.

\- … sinon je…

\- SINON QUOI ? hurla Sameen QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE, HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS ME FAIRE ENCORE ? JE SUIS DEJA EN ENFER.

Elle laisse exploser sa rage, sa haine, sa tristesse et ne peut plus s'arrêter.

\- Je n'ai fait que vous mentir, continue-t-elle, un sourire mauvais inscrit sur le visage en se foutant d'eux. La pauvre fille en larmes que vous auriez réussie à briser, mon œil, oui. De toute façon, je ne vous parlerai pas, je ne vous dirai rien, alors tuez-moi, torturez-moi, éclate-moi les rotules, salope, si tu veux, je m'en fous. J'attends même la fin avec impatiente. Ça m'est égal, si ça me permet de les protéger. Mais ça, bien sûr, ça te dépasse. Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends rien et c'est tant mieux. Dans le fond, je pourrai presque vous plaindre d'être ce que vous êtes, tomber si bas.

Elle s'arrête à bout de souffle. Ils continuent de la regarder calmement. Leurs sourires se sont un peu figés, juste un bref instant. Elle continue de leur tenir tête. Martine se lève, elle jette un regard à Lambert qui lui fait un signe de tête alors que son sourire s'élargit. La blonde quitte la pièce et Sameen se demande bien ce qui se passe encore.

\- On n'avance clairement pas avec toi, Shaw, lui dit Lambert.

Il marque une pause.

La porte s'ouvre et Martine revient en trainant quelqu'un derrière elle. Sameen ouvre grand la bouche en signe d'effroi. Son cœur semble s'arrêter et elle est incapable de parler.

\- Alors on va changer de méthode, finit simplement Lambert.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§

Root avait fini sa mission en une demi-heure. Ça avait été rapide comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle avait débarqué dans la planque et avait tiré sur tout ce qui bougeait. Les types n'étaient vraiment que des amateurs et ça avait été aussi simple de leur tirer dans les genoux que de faire du tir aux pigeons. Le malheureux otage, un garçon d'à peine 20 ou 25 ans, avait eu la trouille de sa vie quand elle eut fini. Elle avait penché la tête en l'observant et elle lui avait envoyé un large sourire. Il eut immédiatement encore plus peur d'elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il. Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie.

Il s'était mis à pleurer alors même qu'elle rangeait son arme et s'approchait de lui. Il était vraiment idiot ce type, elle venait de lui sauver la vie, bon sang. Il sanglota de plus belle quand elle sortit un couteau. Elle trancha la corde autour de ses poignets, rangea son couteau dans sa botte et le releva de force sur ses pieds.

\- Disons simplement que je suis une tierce partie concernée et totalement désintéressée.

Le garçon la regarda, interloqué. C'était un gag ou quoi ? D'abord, il était enlevé par des types qui l'avaient tabassé à coup de poing dans cet endroit, puis cette femme débarquait en tirant sur tout le monde avec un sourire sadique et un regard fou, et enfin elle lui sortait son histoire de "tierce partie concernée". Mais après tout, elle venait de lui sauver la vie et elle ne lui avait pas encore tiré dessus. Elle avait dit être désintéressée et ne semblait pas être un autre ravisseur travaillant pour un autre groupe criminel qui aurait voulu l'utiliser pour faire payer son père. Mais qui était-elle ? Il allait lui demander quand son téléphone sonna, une sonnerie bizarre comme une alarme de SOS. Il vit la femme perdre immédiatement son sourire et il eut à nouveau peur d'elle. Pire que la colère, la terreur se lisait sur son beau visage quand elle le quitta des yeux pour attraper son téléphone. Elle sembla y trouver la confirmation d'une très mauvaise nouvelle et elle perdit toute couleur avant de foncer vers la sortie sans plus lui jeter un regard.

\- Attendez, l'appela-t-il.

Il aurait voulu la remercier, lui demander ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas le planter là ! Mais Root ne l'avait même pas entendu. Elle avait foncé vers son véhicule et avait démarré en trombe. Lou était en danger, elle avait activé son collier. Root la localisa sur son téléphone et eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup violent dans le ventre, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Sa fille sortait du Washington Park et se dirigeait sur la cinquième avenue. Elle fonça dans New York, mais elle était loin et tout était bouché. De rage, elle abandonna sa voiture au milieu du boulevard embouteillé et vola une moto pour se faufiler entre les files de voiture, un œil sur la route, un autre sur son téléphone. Elle se guida toujours grâce à ce dernier. Louisa venait d'entrer dans la treizième rue et se dirigeait vers Broadway. Root était morte de peur, elle demanda à la Machine un visuel du Washington Park via son téléphone, espérant que Lou ait pu faire une erreur, que personne ne la poursuivait et qu'elle n'était pas en danger comme elle semblait le croire. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle vit les images. Elle reconnut Lambert parmi d'autres agents de Samaritain qui encerclaient Lou autour de la fontaine. Sa fille semblait pourtant très calme et était sortie du parc pour se diriger vers une avenue bondée, ce qui était bon signe. Son traceur indiqua une ruelle paumée adjacente de la douzième rue et ne bougeait plus. Elle était dans un cul de sac. Elle soupira de soulagement, Louisa avait dû se cacher et devait l'attendre comme elle le lui avait dit. Elle fonça d'autant plus vite et grilla les feux. Elle roula encore 10 minutes comme une folle furieuse quand le traceur cessa d'émettre un signal sur son téléphone.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Non, non, non, non, non, Non ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle accéléra, grilla un stop et manqua de s'emplafonner contre un camion. Elle fit une violente embardée pour l'éviter et freina brusquement. Elle perdit le contrôle de la moto et roula durement à terre sur le bitume de la route. Elle se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, une foule l'entourait. Les personnes appelaient les secours, lui disaient que tout allait bien se passer, de ne pas bouger, de rester calme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ils avaient tort, tout n'allait pas bien mais pas pour elle, pour sa fille. Elle se releva durement, ignorant leurs cris plaintifs lui ordonnant de rester à terre. Elle avait mal, ses côtes à peine guéries venaient surement de se briser à nouveau, mais elle boita tout de même jusqu'à la moto qu'elle releva en soufflant. Les passants la regardèrent interloqués, choqués même. Son téléphone sonna comme la Machine lui envoya une nouvelle information, et Root alla le ramasser dans le caniveau où il avait atterri quand elle avait fait son vol plané au-dessus du camion. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en état de marche. Ce qu'elle vit sur l'écran manqua de l'achever, elle vit Martine entrer depuis Broadway dans la douzième rue, pas loin de Louisa et de sa possible cachette.

Root ignora la douleur, remonta sur la moto et redémarra en trombe. Elle entendit les personnes murmurées "Complètement folle", "Bonne à enfermer", ou encore "On devrait tous leur retirer le permis à ces fous". Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle fonça jusque la dixième rue sur Broadway et y parvint après 10 minutes de course folle. Elle largua la moto sans soin sur l'avenue et fonça à pied sur la douzième rue, elle avait sorti son arme. Pas le temps d'appeler Reese en renfort, Lou attendait déjà depuis 20 minutes. C'était trop long pour un sauvetage. Elle pria pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas trouvée. Elle sentit la panique parcourir ses veines quand elle déboula dans la ruelle qu'elle trouva vide. Elle fouilla partout et appela Lou mais elle n'était pas là. Root eut du mal à respirer. Elle observa les lieux et vit quelque chose briller à terre sous un carton. Elle se pencha et le repoussa brusquement pour découvrir un téléphone qui vibrait autour duquel on avait entouré une sorte de fil. Quand elle le ramassa, elle se rendit compte que c'était le collier de Louisa. Il avait été coupé net, arraché. Elle trembla et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots et ses hurlements de douleur alors que la vérité du message qu'ils avaient laissé à son intention, s'imposait à elle. Ils avaient Louisa, ils avaient sa fille. Elle glissa à terre à quatre pattes secouées de sanglots incontrôlables. Le téléphone cessa de vibrer et elle sembla soudain se réveiller.

Elle se releva brutalement et quitta les lieux. Elle passa la douzième rue au pas de course, son arme à la main pour fouiller les lieux, elle savait qu'elle avait dû les manquer de peu. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues mais affichait un air furieux, concentré, impitoyable à quiconque se présenterait dans cette rue. Son cerveau sembla soudain se rallumer et elle se mit à réfléchir en faisant les cent pas dans la rue vide, ses deux mains serrant l'arrière de sa tête, l'une d'entre elles tenant toujours son arme chargée. Que fallait-il faire maintenant ? Elle revint sur ses pas dans le cul de sac, mais Louisa avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Pas de traces ! Donc ils ne l'avaient surement pas tuée, il y aurait eu du sang, un indice quelque chose. Lou avait jeté son téléphone, son traceur était détruit, comment la retrouver alors ? "Réfléchis" s'ordonna-t-elle furieusement. Mais rien ne vint, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la benne à ordures pour expulser sa rage, sans résultat.

\- AIDE-MOI, hurla-t-elle à la Machine.

Comme une réponse, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Root décrocha immédiatement, mais ce n'était pas sa déesse, c'était Greer. Elle entendait son sourire dans sa voix, et son désespoir grandit encore un peu plus.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Groves. Belle journée pour une balade dans Greenwich Village.

Elle ne répondit pas, de toute façon, sa respiration saccadée par la panique la trahissait déjà suffisamment. Ces salauds devaient jubiler, ils se foutaient clairement d'elle. Ils savaient qu'elle allait venir, ils savaient et c'était pour la contacter qu'ils avaient laissé un téléphone. Pourquoi ? C'était elle qu'ils voulaient, pas sa fille, ou accessoirement si. Après Sameen, ils avaient désormais toutes les cartes en main pour l'atteindre elle, la faire plier.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue, Samantha ? murmura Martine.

Root se rendit compte qu'elle devait être sur haut-parleur, mais elle semblait toujours incapable parler. Le choc de la situation la coulait sur place. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

\- Quelqu'un veut te parler, continua la blonde d'une voix doucereuse.

Root entendit qu'on déplaçait le téléphone.

\- Vas-y, parle, ordonna-t-elle. Dis bonjour à maman.

Root sentit son cœur battre la chamade et attendit pleine d'espoir, mais elle n'entendit rien. Louisa leur tenait tête et refusait de leur obéir. Root la trouva très courageuse, sa fille n'avait que six ans et elle devait être terrifiée comme jamais, mais elle ne l'entendait pas pleurer ni supplier et même mieux, elle refusait de leur céder.

Elle entendit une arme se charger et elle comprit ce que la bonde allait faire pour l'obliger à entendre un quelconque bruit provenant de sa fille. Elle devait réagir et vite.

\- Lou, c'est maman, murmura-t-elle enfin d'une voix aux tremblements incontrôlables. Si tu es là, dis quelque chose, mon ange.

Elle attendit quelques secondes d'atroces tortures avant de l'entendre.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura enfin Louisa. C'est ma faute.

Sa mère libéra brutalement son souffle, elle était vivante. Root frappa à nouveau de colère dans la benne. Elle respira profondément.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, reprit-elle calmement, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

Elle fit une pause puis posa la question décisive, celle dont la réponse la ferait basculer ou pas dans la folie, une folie meurtrière.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?

\- Pas encore, dit Lou d'une voix tremblante, mais je crois que ça ne va pas tarder.

Elle ne pleurait pas alors que Root sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues plus durement. Lou n'était pas stupide, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais pour l'instant, elle était vivante et Root devait prendre les choses positives, aussi infimes soient-elles, comme elles venaient.

\- Ça va aller, Lou, je vais venir te chercher, tenta de la rassurer Root. Ne leur montre ni peurs ni faiblesses, tu m'entends ?

La gamine ne répondit pas.

\- MAMAN, NE VIENS PAS, hurla-t-elle soudain. ILS VEULENT TE…

Root entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri, puis plus rien. Elle comprit qu'on venait de rappeler durement son enfant à l'ordre par un violent coup et elle sentit la rage l'envahir.

\- ALLÔ ? Cria-t-elle, morte de peur et transie de haine.

Oser s'en prendre à une enfant était lâche, la tabasser encore plus pathétique. Elle allait les tuer, tous, jusqu'au dernier.

\- Très mignonne ta gamine, reprit Martine doucement. Je suis très joueuse et je pense qu'elle voudra prendre sa revanche sur notre petite partie de cache-cache quand elle aura… émergé.

Root sentit son sang geler dans ses veines et ne parvint plus à respirer. Qu'allait-elle faire à sa fille ?

\- J'ai même plusieurs idées, poursuivit-elle sadiquement.

\- Si tu la touches, je t'explose ta sale gueule, cria Root.

La blonde éclata de rire. Root savait ne pas être en position de force et ça la rendait folle. Ils avaient tout et elle, rien.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais plus tard. J'ai d'abord une nouvelle invitée à m'occuper tout aussi… intensément que la précédente. Celle-là aussi, tu la connais d'ailleurs.

Martine éclata de rire à nouveau. La situation semblait vraiment l'éclater comme jamais.

\- Ou plutôt, continua-t-elle, tu la connaissais. Je t'avoue qu'avec tous les bons soins qu'on lui a prodigués, elle a quelque peu changé. D'une certaine manière, ça doit vouloir dire qu'elle est morte.

\- Tu appelles pour te vanter, cracha Root.

Elle se remit à fouiller les lieux. Avoir quelque chose à faire l'occupait et mettait à distance l'horreur de la situation. Ils avaient laissé le téléphone parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle allait venir ici, le trouver, répondre, et même rester pour discuter. Ils avaient dû lui laisser un autre cadeau. Elle farfouilla dans les cartons derrière la benne et y trouva ce à quoi elle s'attendait : une bombe. Il restait cinq minutes, c'était assez. Root sortit son couteau de sa botte et commença à farfouiller les fils.

\- Triompher serait le terme exact, répliqua Greer. Et vous, ma chère, vous aurez au moins vécu assez de temps pour le savoir.

Root coupa un fil et la bombe s'arrêta. Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Ils auraient dû savoir qu'elle était douée en électronique autant qu'en informatique.

\- Tu m'as loupée, répondit-elle rageusement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le jour où je te tuerais, je ne me vanterais pas avant.

Un court silence s'installa.

\- Excellent travail, agent Groves, répliqua Greer.

Root en resta estomaquée, mais de quoi parlait ce vieux pruneau desséché.

\- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-elle

\- Vous avez très bien réussi votre test, la complimenta Greer, exactement comme mademoiselle Shaw. Vous êtes, vous aussi, prête pour la phase deux.

\- Mon test ? Cracha Root. Mais de quoi vous…

\- Samaritain voulait juger vos aptitudes, savoir si vous valiez la peine d'être étudiée de manière plus approfondie plutôt que d'être éliminée, expliqua Greer. Le résultat est concluant. D'après votre vitesse à désactiver cette bombe, il juge vos capacités en tant que potentiel atout, efficaces à 98 %.

\- Potentiel atout, répéta Root en écho tandis qu'elle encaissait le fait qu'en plus de lui prendre sa fille, on venait de la manipuler et de la traiter comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire que l'on félicite pour avoir réalisé un tour d'acrobatie particulièrement difficile.

Bon d'accord, vu la situation, c'était secondaire. Mais Samaritain ne plaisantait pas, il voulait l'embaucher alors qu'il venait de faire enlever sa fille et que Martine venait de la menacer de lui faire subir les pires horreurs. C'était tellement ahurissant d'absurdités, tellement contradictoire que ça ne pouvait être qu'un piège.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle finalement dans un souffle.

\- Samaritain vous veut avec lui dans cette grande aventure, en tant qu'amie et alliée. Vous avez tant de compétences, ne les gâchez pas.

\- Et si je refuse ? demanda Root.

Elle connaissait déjà la répondre. Elle ferma pourtant les yeux quand elle l'entendit.

\- Tu ne reverras jamais ni ta fille ni Sameen, répliqua joyeusement Martine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais bien soin d'elles.

Root devait réfléchir. C'était un piège, elle le savait. Samaritain ne voulait pas l'embaucher, ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Elle était trop liée, trop fidèle envers la Machine qui était sa pire ennemie. Il la voulait d'abord pour la trouver elle, sa déesse, et la détruire. Root se prit la tête dans les mains et étouffa un gémissement d'une douleur qui n'avait rien de physique cette fois-ci. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait devant un dilemme impossible à résoudre, celui auquel elle n'avait pas voulu penser, celui qu'elle n'avait pas osé imaginer. Choisir entre la Machine d'un côté ou Sameen et Louisa de l'autre. Mais de toute manière, sans la Machine, elles étaient toutes les trois mortes peut-être pas physiquement mais psychologiquement si elles prêtaient allégeance à Samaritain. Martine avait assuré que Shaw était morte d'une certaine manière. Même si Root refusait d'y croire, elle savait que ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, quoique ce soit, avait dû finir par l'atteindre et la faire craquer. Elle devait déjà être dans la fameuse phase deux dont Greer lui avait parlé. Root imaginait sans peine en quoi consistait cette phase deux, briser pour construire un agent fidèle à Samaritain. C'était donc ça qui l'attendait si elle acceptait cette offre, c'était ça qui les attendait toutes les trois, un sort pire que la mort quand on vous vole votre liberté, votre esprit, votre âme. Il ne resterait plus qu'une coquille vide que cette saloperie d'Intelligence artificielle n'aurait qu'à remplir de haine. Root ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, ce serait signer leurs arrêts de mort à toutes les trois et celui de la Machine. Sans compter qu'ils finiraient surement par les tuer définitivement au final.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus les abandonner là-bas toutes les deux avec ces fous. C'était un casse-tête impossible à résoudre.

\- Alors que choisissez-vous, mademoiselle Groves ? demanda Greer devant son silence prolongé.

Root ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, n'arrivant pas à se décider. Elle prit la seule décision vraiment utile sur le moment, celle qui lui ferait gagner du temps : le silence.

Et elle raccrocha. Le calme soudain la transcenda. Elle se releva vivement et partit en courant. Il lui fallait de l'aide et un plan. Seule, elle n'y arriverait pas.


	5. C5 : Jusqu'au bout pour elle

**Chapitre 5 :** **Jusqu'au bout pour elle**

Sameen n'arrive pas à bouger. Elle reste pétrifiée et observe Lou que Martine vient de trainer dans la pièce. "On va changer de méthode". Les mots de Lambert résonnent encore dans sa tête. La gamine a l'air terrifiée et l'observe la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne pleure pas et tente de ne rien montrer mais Sameen peut lire toute sa peur dans ses yeux. Elle a toujours aimé son côté coriace pour une petite fille et même là elle reconnait tout le courage dont elle sait faire preuve pour se contenir. Shaw ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que toute cette force, elle la tient de Root. Sa mère ne l'a jamais traitée comme un bébé, lui manifestant toujours de l'amour et de l'attention tout en la laissant prendre des initiatives et en la laissant en assumer la responsabilité des conséquences qu'elles pouvaient engendrer. Root a su faire de sa fille une bonne petite, autonome et dure à cuire, et Sameen se rend compte là tout de suite comme c'est utile.

\- Shaw, murmure Louisa si doucement que Sameen n'est pas sure de ne pas l'avoir imaginé.

Elle respire difficilement sans lâcher Lou du regard. Le pire est arrivé. Louisa. Ils ont attrapé Louisa. Si seulement ça pouvait être une simulation. Ce n'est pas une simulation, c'est un cauchemar. Elle n'avait jamais fait la distinction entre les deux avant ce jour. Louisa n'est pas stupide, elle sait ce que l'on va lui faire pour obtenir des réponses. Sameen ne les laissera pas faire, elle sait d'avance que c'est foutu. Tous ces mois, qu'elle ne parvient plus à compter depuis longtemps, de souffrance pour rien, car maintenant elle sait tout comme eux qu'elle parlera. Elle ne va pas supporter que l'on touche à Louisa. Elle sait exactement le genre de monstruosités qu'ils peuvent lui infliger.

Shaw ne la quitte pas du regard. Elle voudrait lui dire d'être courageuse, de s'accrocher, que ça va aller. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle, elle sait que ça n'ira pas. Elle ne veut pas lui mentir. Lou ne doit rien y comprendre, elle ne sait rien de tout ce merdier.

Sameen ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était remise à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sang couler le long de ses poignées sous le coup du frottement des sangles qui se sont enfoncées dans sa chaire. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle s'est mise à hurler de rage dans sa lutte acharnée. Tout ce dont elle se rend compte c'est de Louisa présente en face d'elle. Elle finit par arrêter à bout de souffle et désemparée. C'est inutile et elle le sait. Son visage est redevenue calme et impassible comme un masque. Elle sait cependant qu'ils vont lui faire du mal, tout comme ils ont pu tuer Mia, tout comme ils ont tué Maya et Mabo et tous ces gens au Nigéria. C'était même surement ce qu'ils voulaient, lui montrer qu'ils oseraient faire du mal à des innocents pour que, le jour où ils attraperaient la petite fille qui compte le plus au monde à ses yeux, elle sache qu'ils oseront tout lui faire. Elle ne quitte pas Louisa des yeux, jamais. Elle veut la voir, être sûre qu'elle est réelle et encore vivante pour le moment. Elle sait qu'ils n'ont pas Root, sinon elle serait là elle aussi. Ils ont sa fille et Sameen n'ose pas imaginer l'état dans lequel doit être sa mère. Enfin si, elle l'imagine très bien en fait, angoissée, morte de peur, enragée, déterminée. Et elle réalise que Lou sera l'appât pour faire craquer Root. Seulement Root ? Non, bien sûr, pour la faire craquer elle aussi, et même d'abord elle. Louisa est leur faiblesse, une adorable et très mignonne faiblesse, mais là tout de suite une faiblesse dangereuse. Sameen continue d'afficher un air détendu presque serein, elle doit se calmer et réfléchir pour trouver une solution en tant qu'ex agent de l'ISA et non pas en tant que ... En tant que quoi d'ailleurs ? Que représente Louisa à ses yeux ? Elle est la fille de la femme avec qui elle couche, celle qu'elle aime, il faut bien l'avouer maintenant que c'est évident pour tout le monde. Dans ce cas ça ferait d'elle une sorte de belle mère ? Pouh on oublie c'est de la merde ça et c'est trop compliqué, et puis Louisa comme Root ne lui ont jamais demandé de mettre un nom sur les choses qu'elles vivaient toutes les trois, et tant mieux d'ailleurs car Shaw n'est vraiment pas douée pour ça. Elle sait juste qu'elles sont bien ensemble, elles ont trouvé une harmonie, un équilibre. Et puis quand bien même elle serait sa belle mère ou un truc qui s'en rapproche, ça ne décrirait certainement pas sa relation avec Louisa, son attachement envers la petite dont elle adore s'occuper même si elle ne pose pas de mots clairs sur ça. Root lui lançait pourtant très régulièrement des pics à ce sujet comme pour la faire avouer et Shaw avait toujours fermement nié toute implication émotionnelle avec la petite comme si cela aurait pu être un crime. Elle affirmait ne s'occuper d'elle que d'un point de vue médicale, et d'un point de vue des responsabilités quand Root devait s'absenter en mission et qu'elle s'était occupée de Louisa avant de devoir l'envoyer en pensionnat, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup affectée même si elle n'en avait rien montré à personne par fierté et par respect pour Root qui, elle, en fut carrément bouleversée. Pourtant aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, Shaw doit bien avoué qu'elle aime Louisa, elle l'a aimé du premier jour où elle l'a mise au monde et n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Shaw a beau de creuser le crâne, aucune solution ne lui vient. A l'ISA, on lui dirait d'abandonner Louisa. On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes quitte à sacrifier la vie de quelques civils innocents pris en otage. Cette option n'était carrément pas envisageable, elle ne laissera pas tomber Lou. Elle se rend compte furieuse que sa formation à l'ISA c'est vraiment de la merde, à croire que les formateurs ne sont jamais allés sur le terrain pour leur sortir ce petit discours de merde. Selon eux, en tant qu'agent super entrainée, elle devrait expliquer au civil retenu en otage, c'est-à-dire ici à une enfant de six ans, que l'on ne peut rien pour lui et que son sacrifice permettra de sauver de nombreuses autres vies. Sérieusement ça c'est rassurant ? Vous allez mourir, mais ce n'est pas grave car on n'aura pas céder face au terrorisme. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les encadrer ces fumiers et qu'elle était presque heureuse de les tuer quand elle travaillait encore pour le gouvernement. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une option, celle de réagir et de réfléchir en tant que personne émotionnellement impliquée ce qu'elle est clairement ici. C'est la plus effrayante des deux options pour elle, car elle est entourée de nombreuses émotions que Sameen commence à peine à appréhender depuis quelques mois en acceptant de les écouter, mais qui lui font encore peur et qu'elle ne maitrise pas. Elle doit faire quelque chose, trouver une solution, elle ne peut pas laisser Louisa souffrir pour un bordel dont elle ignore tout. Mais que Louisa ne sache rien ne les arrêtera pas et Sam le sait. Ils vont utiliser la gamine pour la faire plier, pour les faire plier. Une torture par ricochet, pauvre Root c'est même pire pour elle de ne pas savoir, elle va imaginer le pire. En même temps ici ce serait dur d'imaginer le meilleur.

Louisa a émergé de son coup à la tête alors que la blonde la trainait dans un couloir. Elle s'est laissée faire alors que tout redevint net dans son esprit. Sa capture, sa mère au téléphone, sa tentative de la prévenir de ne pas venir et le trou noir quand la blonde l'avait frappée. Elle tenta alors de se dégager de son emprise mais la blonde ouvrit une porte et la traina sans ménagement à l'intérieur d'une pièce et Lou s'était immobilisée d'un coup quand elle l'avait vu.

Et même encore à cet instant, elle n'a pas l'air d'y croire. Elle reste figée sur place. Sameen est en face d'elle, Sameen est vivante. Sa mère avait raison. Louisa voudrait en hurler de joie mais vu la situation, elle n'a réussi à sortir que son nom. Shaw a l'air très mal, elle a des coups et des bleus partout sur le visage. Louisa a envie d'en pleurer tellement c'est horrible, mais elle n'en fait rien. Sa mère lui a dit de ne montrer ni peur ni faiblesse, or pleurer en est une. Elle sait qui lui a fait ça, les deux sont dans la pièce et les observent ravis du piège qu'ils viennent de leur tendre. Leurs sourires qui s'élargissent quand Sameen se met à hurler de rage en se débattant lui donnent la chair de poule mais elle est comme pétrifiée sur place et ne parvient pas à bouger un muscle. Elle regarde interdite Shaw qui hurle et se débat pendant quelques instants avant de cesser. Elle se rend compte alors qu'ils l'ont attachée et sa colère monte brutalement et la réveille. Elle tente de se dégager de Martine qui la tient toujours par le bras. Elle veut rejoindre Sameen, la détacher, la protéger de ces monstres, lui dire des tas de trucs qu'elle trouverait débiles, mais bon là elle s'en fout. Elle se met elle aussi à crier de rage. Tout ça c'est de sa faute, Sameen tient bon depuis tout ce temps et elle, elle a été assez stupide pour se faire attraper. Ils sont sûrs maintenant de la faire parler en la menaçant elle. Lou sait qu'ils ne se montreront pas moins horribles parce qu'elle est une enfant. Mais elle fera honneur à la promesse faite à sa mère même si ça doit être la dernière chose qu'elle fait dans sa vie. Elle sera courageuse, elle ne leur dira rien, elle ne leur donnera rien et peu importe ce qu'ils lui feront. Elle a un avantage que eux ne soupçonnent pas, elle ne ressent pas la douleur. Mais ça c'est son secret, elle doit réussir à le dire à Sameen pour qu'elle non plus elle ne lâche rien jusqu'à ce sa mère vienne les sauver car elle va venir, elle l'a promis.

Louisa finit par cesser de remuer, elle tombe à terre à genoux, sa respiration est saccadée.

\- Lou, commence Sam doucement, tu …

Mais elle n'arrive pas à finir et elle s'arrête brusquement en changeant de stratégie. Lou s'en veut à un point inimaginable. Tout ça pour un dessin dans un parc, mais quelle idiote elle est. Elles vont le payer bien cher et c'est sa faute.

\- Bien ! Après ces émouvantes retrouvailles, passons aux choses sérieuses, murmure Martine.

Sameen semble se réveiller et sort brutalement de son état second alors que la blonde vient de briser le cours de ses pensées. Martine a l'air déchainée et encore plus tarée que d'habitude. Elle est carrément euphorique et Shaw ne l'a jamais trouvée aussi effrayante depuis qu'elle est entre ses mains qu'à cet instant précis.

Elle traine Louisa sous le regard angoissée de Sam et sort des menottes en plastique. Sameen refuse de voir la suite, elle va en crever si elle regarde Martine lui faire du mal, ça sera pire que tout. La blonde attache les poignets de la petite aux barreaux du radiateur en métal. Sam a détourné les yeux et observe le plafond même si ça lui coûte. Se débattre et hurler n'y changera rien. Elle sait ce qu'ils veulent mais c'est autant impossible pour elle de trahir Root que de regarder Louisa se faire torturer. Que peut-elle faire ? Elle doit négocier, gagner du temps. Se tuer n'est plus une option car elle sait que sinon ce sera Lou qui va prendre à sa place. Elle ne peut pas l'abandonner seule dans cet enfer.

Sameen finit par tourner son visage toujours vide de toutes émotions vers Lambert debout à côté d'elle.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, lui dit-elle sur un ton de défi, elle ne sait rien.

Elle sait que ça ne les arrêtera pas mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il lui sourit et cette fois Sameen est sûre qu'elle va vomir. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur depuis qu'elle est ici. En fait elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, même le jour où elle a couché avec Root pour la première fois. Et dieu sait qu'à ce moment là, elle avait eu l'impression de faire une grosse erreur tout en trouvant ça vraiment génial.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien là dedans, continue-t-elle. Lui faire du mal n'y changera rien, ça ne vous apportera rien. Et moi ça m'est bien égal.

Ça n'est pas vrai bien sur, mais elle tente quand même le coup. Une sorte de rappel de son syndrome de sociopathe. Elle continue d'afficher un air détaché, presque ennuyé. Mais ils ne sont pas dupes. Lambert lui caresse doucement le visage et Sameen se dégage vivement. Il lui encadre le menton fermement et lui tourne la tête de force pour qu'elle le regarde bien dans les yeux, pour qu'elle puisse y lire toute la satisfaction de l'avoir enfin à sa merci pour de bon.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on veut, alors dis le nous et on ne lui fera rien.

Sameen se tourne à nouveau vers Martine, qui a son grand soulagement s'éloigne de Louisa pour revenir vers elle. Elle attrape une pince sur la table et commence à jouer avec en la retournant dans tous les sens et en l'ouvrant et en la refermant lentement. Sameen prie pour que ce soit pour elle et pas pour la gamine. Elle jette un regard à la petite qui tente déjà de se défaire du serre câble. Quand elle voit qu'elle n'y arrivera pas, elle se tourne à son tour vers Sameen. Leurs regards se croisent et Shaw est interloquée complètement scotchée de ce qu'elle y trouve. Louisa lui lance un regard ferme, limite enragé, mais en rien effrayé. Elle va de mauvaise surprise en mauvaise surprise aujourd'hui. Que Lou soit forte et tienne tête n'est en rien une bonne chose et elle le sait car Martine et Lambert prendront d'autant plus de plaisir à la briser.

\- Tu as tort, lui dit-elle. Je sais tout.

Sameen en reste stupéfaite un instant. La gamine ne ment pas, elle ne lui ment jamais. Et merde Root qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? "Louisa tait toi" supplie-t-elle intérieurement.

\- J'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils vont me faire, continue Lou bravache.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce … réplique Sameen pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu ne dis rien, la coupe Lou folle de colère, sinon on est toutes mortes.

Sameen la regarde un instant et finalement elle acquiesce imperceptiblement. C'est la gamine qui a raison, si elle craque maintenant elles mourront. Pour l'instant ils ont besoin d'elles vivantes pour les faire parler. Or une fois qu'elles l'auront fait, elles leur seront tout ce qu'il y a de plus inutiles. Sameen respire à fond et se tourne vers ses deux tortionnaires qui continuent de l'observer. Elle va devoir être forte et encaisser le pire.

\- Qu'elle sache ou ne sache pas, je m'en fiche, lui dit Martine calmement. Toi tu sais Shaw. On va bien voir si tu te moques tant que ça de son sort.

Martine se tourne vers Louisa un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle échange avec Lambert un regard de satisfaction extrême avant de s'avancer vers la petite. Sameen se raidit et tire sèchement sur ses poignées mais rien n'y fait. Martine s'agenouille face à Louisa et commence lui caresser le visage d'une main. Lou ne bouge pas et lui envoie un regard furieux.

\- Comme je suis très fair-play, lui murmure la blonde, je veux bien t'accorder une chance.

Elle marque une pause, savourant l'effet de ses paroles. Louisa n'est pourtant pas dupe, elle ne lui en laissera aucune. La sorcière ne laisse jamais de chance aux enfants qu'elle veut manger. Elle les enferme juste dans le four. La blonde est clairement une sorcière, pire que celle de Hansel et Gretel pour laquelle elle avait déjà fait de nombreux cauchemars.

\- Une petite chance, continue Martine en minaudant d'une voix de petite fille particulièrement agaçante et en lui montrant son pouce et son index entre lesquels elle a laissé un tout petit espace, pour une petite merdeuse comme toi, ça te va ?

Louisa lève ses sourcils d'un air perplexe. Elle est débile ou quoi cette grande perche pour lui parler comme ça. Elle sent une colère sourde monter en elle alors que Martine se fout d'elle parce qu'elle est une enfant.

\- Où est ta mère ? continue Martine en utilisant sa voix de petite fille. Donne moi une adresse trésor.

Louisa lui sourit en se foutant d'elle. "Si elle veut jouer, on va jouer" pense-t-elle, mais à ce jeu là elle peut être très forte elle aussi. Elle renifle bruyamment et lui envoie un gros crachat au visage. Martine ferme les yeux sous le coup et perd son sourire. Une lueur de fureur danse dans ses yeux quand elle les pose à nouveau sur Louisa. Elle s'essuie le visage. Sam a ouvert la bouche pour mieux respirer, mais ça reste saccadé. Elle n'en revient pas, Louisa n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux, mais elle a peur comme jamais. Martine ne va pas laisser passer ça et elle le sait.

\- Et ça, ça te va ? réplique Louisa.

Pour toute réponse, Martine lui envoie son poing en plein ventre. Sameen se débat violemment. Lou se courbe sous l'impact mais elle se relève sans un bruit et regarde la blonde en face d'elle sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Sameen fronce les sourcils une demi seconde, quelque chose cloche. La blonde a frappé fort, très fort et Louisa a à peine réagit. Elle ne comprend pas.

Martine semble s'en moquer. La réaction de la fillette qui lui tient tête l'a rendue furieuse et elle continue en lui montrant la pince qu'elle approche de son nez. Nullement effrayée, Louisa continue de la regarder d'un air provocant et parvient même à lâcher un petit rire, faisant enrager la blonde. Si elle savait comme elle est ridicule, elle croit vraiment lui faire peur là ?

\- Vu que tu as perdu notre petite partie de cache-cache, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais de prendre ta revanche. Alors si on jouait à un jeu toutes les deux ? Action ou Vérité, je suis sure que ça va te plaire. Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de choisir Vérité, sinon je me verrai obliger de te faire une manucure.

Sameen se raidit et se tourne vers Lambert.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle.

Louisa continue de regarder Martine calmement sans s'occuper de Sameen. Elle a pourtant perdu son sourire quand elle a entendu cette dernière s'inquiéter pour elle. Son cœur s'accélère malgré elle. Elle est complètement dingue cette blonde. Bon peu importe, elle s'en fiche. Mais comment faire comprendre à Sameen que rien ne l'atteindra et qu'elle ne doit pas s'en faire pour elle sans se trahir pour autant. Ils ne doivent pas savoir son secret, elle a un coup d'avance sur eux dans cette partie et elle doit garder cet avantage un maximum de temps. Elle va devoir simuler la douleur. Mais comment simuler quelque chose que l'on ne connait pas ? De toute façon elle n'a pas le choix, autant jouer la comédie. Elle parvient à afficher un air détendu, calme, provoquant et même ficheuse du monde comme pas deux alors qu'elle a peur comme jamais. Mais ça ils ne doivent pas non plus le savoir. "C'est dangereux, tu peux en mourir". Les mots de sa mère résonnement en écho dans sa tête. Ça n'est pas un jeu et elle s'en rend compte. Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'ils ne vont pas la tuer, tout comme ils n'ont pas tuer Sameen. Ils ont besoin d'elles, pour trouver sa mère.

\- On commence ? propose la blonde avec un immense sourire. Voyons voir combien de temps tu vas tenir avant que ta chère mère ne vole à ton secours, ou mieux encore jusqu'à ce que toi ou cette chère Sameen me suppliez d'arrêter.

Louisa déglutit avec difficulté, mais elle se reprend et se penche vers Martine en lui envoyant un regard mauvais. Elle se force à rattacher son sourire provocant sur ses lèvres.

\- Quoique tu me fasses, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle, ça ne sera rien comparé à ce que ma mère te fera.

Par cette simple phrase, elle clôture ce détestable échange et s'attend à la suite sans autre peur que celle de faire souffrir Shaw. Martine semble abasourdie, elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça d'elle. Elle voulait surement la voir la supplier en larme de ne pas lui faire de mal. Pas de chance, elle est aussi coriace que sa mère. Sans plus de cérémonie, la blonde lui attrape une main attachée et place sa pince sur un de ses ongles. Lou ne la quitte pas du regard et reste calme ce qui énerve prodigieusement Martine. Elle tire violemment dessus et lui arrache l'ongle de son index qui se met à saigner. Lou lâche un petit cri. Merde vu la réaction de la blonde c'est pas suffisant. Elle se tourne vers Sameen qui la regarde stupéfaite. Elle peut faire mieux que ça quand même. Martine se tourne vers Sameen un sourire sadique étalée sur le visage alors qu'elle la voit se décomposer.

\- Alors Shaw, où est Root ?

Sameen ouvre la bouche et la referme avant de détourner le visage de la scène d'horreur qui se déroule devant elle. Martine se tourne vers Louisa qui la regarde toujours.

\- Elle ne doit pas t'aimer beaucoup, lui murmure-t-elle. Et toi dis moi, elle est où ta maman ?

Louisa ne lui répond pas. Au deuxième ongle elle lâche un cri plus long et tape même ses pieds au sol. Ça parait déjà plus crédible visiblement. La blonde a l'air ravi. Elle est vraiment pas très futée celle là. Louisa pense que Sameen doit avoir un doute, se demander ce qu'ils se passe comme elle se l'était elle-même demandée à Hong Kong. Lou l'a bien vu tiquée et elle espère qu'elle sera la seule dans cette pièce à recoller les morceaux du puzzle.

\- Une petite réunion de famille ça serait sympa non ?

Devant le mutisme des deux filles, Martine s'attaque au troisième ongle quand ….

\- MARTINE ARRETE, beugle Sameen en se débattant.

Louisa fait semblant de respirer profondément pour calmer une douleur qu'elle ne ressent pas. Martine a cessé tout mouvement et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Lou.

\- Quelle rabat joie, on commençait juste à s'amuser toutes les deux.

Lou lui jette un regard de haine mais ne répond pas. La provocation ne marche décidément pas avec cette folle alors elle se tait. Martine se lève et la regarde encore un instant avant de se tourner vers Sameen qui semble au bord de l'implosion. Elle l'observe d'une joie non dissimulée. Elle sait qu'elle a gagné ou en tout cas qu'elle va bien s'amuser.

\- Il fallait le dire Shaw si tu voulais jouer, lui murmure-t-elle en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elle lui caresse les bras attachés donnant des frissons à Sam, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses doigts pour arrêter sa pince sur ses ongles qui viennent juste de repousser alors qu'elle les lui a arraché il y a maintenant six mois. Sameen se souvient de cette journée, elle se souvient de l'horrible douleur dans ses doigts, mais aussi dans son cœur quand ils lui avaient balancé qu'ils savaient pour elle et Root. C'était ce jour là qu'elle avait parlé pour la première fois ici, pour protéger Root en vain. Sameen regarde Martine qui s'assoit sur elle toujours armée de sa pince. Elle fait semblant d'hésiter à choisir par quel doigt elle va commencer. Malgré la situation, Sameen préfère l'avoir là plutôt que de l'observer impuissante s'occuper de Louisa. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche dangereusement sur elle en glissant sa deuxième main sous sa chemise pour caresser son ventre. Son rythme cardiaque augmente brusquement, cette folle ne va quand même pas oser lui faire ça devant la gamine ? Martine semble lire dans ses pensées et lui sourit férocement avant de se pencher vers elle, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

\- Ferme tes yeux Louisa, ordonne sèchement Sameen.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette pièce, Lou ne peut cacher sa terreur mais elle s'exécute une demi seconde plus tard. Elle se recroqueville en boule contre son radiateur et ferme ses yeux tout en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Digne et courageuse, Sameen ne laisse rien transparaitre et se tourne à nouveau vers la blonde qui lui fait face.

\- C'était juste un avant goût de ce que je vais lui faire, lui chuchote cette dernière à son oreille en lui caressant les doigts de la main gauche avec la pince. Ravie que ça t'aies plu. Mais ne sois pas jalouse chérie, c'est ton tour. Je veux que tu te souviennes exactement ce que ça fait pour que tu comprennes pourquoi elle va crier, ou devrais-je dire hurler.

\- Martine arrête, la supplie doucement Sameen. Tu n'auras rien comme ça.

\- Moi je pense que j'aurais tout ce que je veux et même plus encore, et ce avant la fin de cette journée lui réplique la blonde avec un sourire. Et visiblement elle sait des tas de choses cette petite, il faudra juste lui demander moyennant une argumentation solide.

Sameen a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle hurle brutalement quand Martine lui arrache l'ongle de l'annuaire gauche qu'elle lui déboite immédiatement après pour faire bonne mesure faisant redoubler ses cris de douleur. Lou se met à hurler de rage et se débat contre son radiateur tout en gardant ses yeux clos comme Shaw le lui a ordonné. Lambert s'approche de la petite d'un regard amusé. Il lance un clin d'œil au passage à Sameen qui prend peur.

\- NE LA TOUCHE PAS, lui hurle-t-elle. Je t'interdis de la …

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Martine lui a déboité un autre doigt dans une douleur atroce, et elle hurle à nouveau balançant des coups de pieds monstres.

Lambert a attrapé Lou et lui retire doucement sa tête d'entre ses bras. Louisa garde les yeux obstinément fermés. Elle ne fait plus la fière cette fois, elle sait que Shaw a mal pour de vrai, elle.

\- Regarde Louisa, lui murmure-t-il doucement, tu fais mal à Shaw. Tu l'entends non ?

Lou sent les larmes couler malgré elle sur son visage. Elle ne sanglote pas mais elle a mal à l'intérieur pour ce qu'ils font à Shaw. "Que ça s'arrête" prie-t-elle. Elle lâche un gémissement quand elle entend Sameen crier encore et encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, Martine lui a déboité tous les doigts de la main gauche en plus de lui avoir arraché quelques ongles au passage. Shaw ne peut désormais plus les bouger sans souffrir le martyr. Au moins la dernière fois quand elle les lui avait brisé elle ne pouvait plus les bouger du tout, c'était certes douloureux mais pas à ce point là.

Martine fait une pause, elle plie et déplie les doigts de Sameen comme si elle manipulait une marionnette pour s'amuser, la faisant grogner encore un peu plus de douleur alors que Shaw serre les dents.

\- Ça peut s'arrêter maintenant Louisa, reprend Lambert calmement.

La petite est en larme mais reste silencieuse. Elle respire trop vite tandis que la peur, la colère, la tristesse et la culpabilité la rongent de l'intérieur dans une douleur qu'elle ce connaissait pas avant aujourd'hui.

\- C'est toi qui lui fait du mal en te taisant, continue-t-il. Ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu fasses du mal à Sameen.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Lou, murmure Shaw entre ses dents. Garde tes yeux fermés.

Martine soupire en secouant la tête, presque en signe de dépit. Elle lui lâche ses doigts et jette sa pince sur la table dans un grand fracas. Elle commence à lui ouvrir lentement sa chemise alors que Lambert continue d'expliquer à Louisa en quoi toute la douleur que Shaw reçoit est de sa faute. La gamine reste pourtant hermétiquement fermée à tout échange. Martine pose ses mains sur le ventre de Sameen et les descend tandis que Shaw serre les dents priant pour que Lou continue de garder les yeux fermés. La blonde se met à respirer bruyamment et sourit d'un plaisir sadique alors qu'elle continue ses caresses obscènes.

\- Je vais lui faire tellement pire, lui chuchote Martine à son oreille en glissant ses mains dans son pantalon.

Shaw sert tellement les mâchoires qu'elle est certaine de les entendre se briser d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle ne veut pourtant pas émettre un son. Louisa ne doit pas savoir. Or crier ne pourra que faire craquer la gamine déjà en larme.

\- Elle est si petite, continue sadiquement Martine, ça a besoin de tendresse à cet âge là. Je te promets de prendre tout mon temps avec elle.

Sameen la regarde morte de trouille. Elle étouffe un gémissement de douleur quand Martine enfonce brutalement trois doigts en elle avant de lui mordre jusqu'au sang l'oreille dans laquelle elle lui chuchote toutes ces horreurs. Martine descend doucement sa tête et lui mord le cou avant de descendre sur ses seins.

\- Et surtout continue Martine en s'arrêtant un instant, je te laisserai regarder pour que tu saches que tout est de ta faute. Ton obstination à te taire va lui coûter bien cher Shaw. Je sais que tu te fiches de ce qui peut t'arriver mais pas pour elle n'est ce pas ?

Et elle plonge, laissant ses paroles bien plus encore que ses gestes agir sur Shaw. Les images de Louisa avec cette ordure la détruisent, laissant le désespoir l'envahir. Elle ferme les yeux et sent les larmes monter. Au bout d'un moment, Martine enlève ses mains, et Shaw ouvre ses yeux humides dans lesquels elle retient très difficilement ses larmes. Elle peut lire la surprise puis la joie inconditionnelle dans les yeux de la blonde qui l'observe et qui a tout compris.

Sameen lance un regard en direction de Lou et est heureuse de voir que la gamine lui a obéis. Elle est restée dans la même position les yeux fermés, à tel point que sans sa respiration saccadée et ses larmes on pourrait croire qu'elle dort appuyée contre le radiateur.

Lambert l'a lâchée et revient vers Sameen. Martine sort un couteau de sa botte. Elle le lui passe sans l'enfoncer sur les bras et le ventre retraçant chaque cicatrice qu'elle lui a infligé depuis qu'elle la torture. Puis elle tourne la tête vers Louisa qui n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux mais qui entend tout, avant de se reporter son attention sur la petite brune.

\- Je vais commencer par lui couper les ailes, chantonne la blonde en repassant sur les cicatrices aux épaules de Shaw.

Sameen ne bouge pas mais sa respiration s'accélère malgré elle, la trahissant bien plus que des mots.

\- Puis je vais vider l'oiseau, continue Martine en repassant sur les scarifications du ventre.

Shaw se démène pour trouver une solution à cette situation plus que critique mais son cerveau est vide, seule la peur est là.

\- Ensuite je dégusterai les cuisses, poursuit-elle en déplaçant son couteau sur les jambes de Sam.

\- Et je remonterai doucement pour savourer le meilleur finit-elle comme elle fait remonter doucement sa lame le long des ses jambes, donnant des frissons à Sameen, jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe.

Shaw continue de la regarder en respirant lourdement et elle a du mal à déglutir au plus grand bonheur de la blonde qui s'éclate de la situation.

\- Oh et enfin je terminerai par la tête, chante-t-elle en revenant sur son visage où elle déplace son couteau sur le contour de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa bouche.

Sameen la regarde interdite alors qu'elle refoule avec peine une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle va la tuer, oh ça oui elle va la tuer. Elle va la faire souffrir et elle va la tuer et mon dieu qu'elle allait aimer ce moment. Elle allait lui faire regretter chaque parcelle de son existence tordue.

\- Tu es une malade mentale, lui claque Shaw d'un ton sec.

Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Cette folle va faire encore pire à Louisa qu'elle ne lui a déjà fait à elle. Peu importe que Lou supporte visiblement assez bien et trop facilement la douleur comme elle l'a fait tout à l'heure, chose qu'elle ne s'explique pour l'instant pas car même toute dure à cuire qu'elle est, la petite aurait dû bien plus souffrir que ça. Mais Martine est folle et elle finira par faire craquer Louisa, elle semble s'en être fait un point d'honneur alors que la gamine lui tient fermement tête. Ça n'est pas le genre de promesse que la blonde ne tiendra pas. Martine relève son couteau et lui sourit. Elle lui caresse le visage et se tourne vers Lambert. Il lui renvoie son air ravi.

Puis elle se lève et se tourne vers Louisa. Sameen est complètement terrifiée et se met à hurler et à se débattre à nouveau. Martine donne un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre de Louisa qui hurle sur le coup et ouvre brusquement les yeux. La blonde coupe le serre câble et la plaque au sol. Elle s'assoit sur elle comme elle vient de le faire avec Sameen et commence à jouer avec son couteau entre ses mains. Louisa se débat mais l'autre est trop grande, trop lourde, trop forte et surtout trop folle. Et là Shaw comprend que ses pires craintes sont bien fondées. Elle sait que cette tarée ira jusqu'au bout. Mais si Lou peut encaisser le côté physique, assez facilement d'ailleurs, il n'en sera rien du côté psychologique de la chose. C'est la première leçon qu'elle a appris ici avec les simulations. Quand on veut vous faire craquer le pire n'est pas la douleur physique mais la douleur psychologique. Sam tourne un dernier regard vers Lambert.

\- Arrêtez ça, enrage-t-elle.

\- On n'a pas le choix, lui répond-t-il calmement en souriant toujours. Toi tu as le choix par contre.

Même si ça lui fait mal de l'admettre, Shaw sait qu'il a raison. Elle a le choix entre laisser la blonde torturer voir sans doute violer Louisa sous ses yeux ou trahir Root et du coup la Machine, Harold, et Reese, et finalement mettre un terme à leurs vies à tous. C'est ça son choix …

\- Non, murmure-t-elle à bout de force. Ça ne regarde que nous, ne lui faites pas de mal.

Elle sent la rage de son impuissance l'envahir et les larmes de colère autant que de tristesse coulent le long de son visage sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire pour les retenir cette fois ci. Elle tente encore une fois de se dégager, essayant même d'utiliser ses doigts déboités pour les faire glisser dans l'attache mais rien n'y fait et elle se fait encore plus mal. Bien sûr, ils ont bien serré cette fois ci, pas question de refaire la même erreur alors que la dernière fois elle avait pu s'échapper grâce à cela.

\- Vous comme moi, on est des agents, continue-t-elle à cours d'idées. On défend le pays contre des terroristes et on ne torture pas des enfants pour obtenir des informations.

Elle n'en revient pas de se mettre dans le même panier que ces deux là. Tout est sorti de façon si décousu, la peur lui embrouillant l'esprit et lui faisant dire n'importe quoi.

\- Alors faites moi du mal à moi, mais pas à elle, reprend-t-elle.

\- Je pense que c'est ce que l'on fait, lui réplique Lambert, et même d'une façon beaucoup plus efficace que depuis que nous t'avons avec nous. Et puis tu sais la sécurité nationale, continue-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Martine sans quitter Shaw du regard, elle et moi on s'en fiche totalement. Tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est de pouvoir exercer librement nos … talents.

Il marque une pause alors qu'il ponctue sa phrase par un large sourire.

\- Alors dis moi où est Root et tout s'arrêtera. Tu as ma parole.

Sameen est piégée, au pied du mur. Elle se tourne vers Martine qui la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je compte jusqu'à cinq, lui explique-t-elle joyeusement, et si tu ne nous le dis pas tu assisteras à ma dégustation d'une mignonne petite poulette.

Sam peut voir la blonde qui a posé son couteau sur l'épaule gauche de Lou.

\- Un, commence Martine.

Sameen sent sa respiration accélérer. Une idée vite, une idée putain ! Mais c'est fini le temps des plans, fini les idées. Il va falloir agir.

\- Attends, tente-t-elle désespérément.

\- Deux, continue la blonde sadiquement en lui souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, je te le jure. Je te le dirais sinon. Ni la gamine ni moi ne savons mais …

\- Trois, la coupe doucement Martine. Fais moi croire qu'elle ne connait pas son adresse.

Désespérée, Sameen se tourne vers Lambert. Il est aussi salaud que la blonde mais lui il aime discuter avant de faire mal et surtout pour faire mal, alors que Martine, elle, n'aime que faire mal. Or là, elle doit gagner du temps pour que son cerveau qui tourne à plein régime lui donne la solution miracle à un tel merdier.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est je le jur…

\- Tu ne te rends pas service Shaw, la coupe-t-il en affichant un air faussement déçu, ni à la gamine.

Sameen hurle de rage et se fait un mal de chien en tirant sur ses mains. Elle sait qu'il prend autant de plaisir à la situation que Martine.

\- Tu dois bien avoir un moyen de la contacter, poursuit-il, ne me fais pas croire le contraire.

Sam lâche un rire sans joie. Un moyen de la contacter sérieusement ? Non mais on parle de Root là. La femme la plus insaisissable de cette planète. Il croit quoi ce petit prétentieux de fils à papa ? Qu'elle a son numéro de téléphone ? Il est débile ou quoi, Root doit changer de téléphone tous les deux ou trois jours, voir tous les jours au rythme de ses changements d'identité. Alors non elle n'a pas son numéro. De toute façon, ils la croient assez débile pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement que ça, en piratant son téléphone pour la localiser, elle une des hacheuses les plus douée. Mais une idée vient de germer dans son esprit, elle ne peut pas appeler Root, mais en revanche elle peut appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Mais l'ont-ils seulement gardé depuis tout ce temps ? Est-il chargé ? Vont-ils répondre ? Est-il encore en service ? "STOP, hurle une voix dans sa tête, tu ne peux pas faire ça tu va les trahir, tu vas la trahir encore une fo…"

\- Quatre, murmure Martine en la ramenant brutalement à la réalité et coupant le cours de ses pensées.

Sameen sent son cœur battre si fort qu'elle se demande s'il ne va pas exploser. Elle ne sait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle tourne son regard vers Louisa. La gamine ne dit rien mais elle respire vite. Sam la voit se mordre la lèvre comme le fait Root quand elle est angoissée. Et c'est ce geste trahissant sa peur qui la décide.

\- Cin…

\- Je vais l'appeler, la coupe soudain Shaw.

Elle a parlé si vite qu'elle n'est même pas sure elle même d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Ils la regardent tous les trois stupéfaits, puis Martine enlève son couteau. Sameen n'a pas le choix, elle baisse les yeux et finit par les fermer tandis que le soulagement autant que le poids de la culpabilité pèsent brusquement sur ses épaules, comme si on venait de lui imposer de porter un sac à dos pleins de briques.

\- Je vais l'appeler, répète-t-elle doucement. Mais ne faites pas de mal à la petite.

\- NON SHAW ! hurle Louisa folle de rage. Je peux encaisser ça. Ça va aller je te jure, fais moi confiance.

Sameen ouvre doucement les yeux pour les reposer sur la petite. Elle laisse une larme couler et détourne le regard. Elle ne peut pas la regarder, pas alors qu'elle s'apprête à céder, à trahir sa mère, à trahir Root. Elle se fiche qu'elle peut encaisser comme elle le lui affirme, c'est peut être vrai d'ailleurs, mais Shaw ne peut juste pas le supporter.

Martine n'a pas bougé, elle attend sans s'occuper de Lou qui hurle et se débat en dessous d'elle. Lambert sort un téléphone de sa poche ainsi qu'une arme.

\- Balles tranquillisantes tu te souviens ? ironise-t-il en lui détachant sa main droite.

Elle lui envoie un regard meurtrier mais il s'en amuse. Shaw prend le téléphone qu'il lui tend mais semble, incapable de savoir quoi en faire. Elle reste là comme une idiote à observer Lambert.

\- Tu l'appelles et tu lui dis de venir au 114 de la 24ème West Street dans Manhattan dans quarante minutes, lui explique ce dernier.

Shaw baisse les yeux sur le téléphone sans se décider à l'utiliser.

\- Et là un petit comité d'accueil l'attendra c'est ça ? murmure-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers Lambert qui lui sourit pour toute réponse.

\- Oh une dernière chose Shaw, ajoute-t-il. Pas de message planqué ou c'est la gamine qui prend. Tu t'en tiens à ton texte et tu ne dis rien d'autre.

Il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser mais Shaw est effondrée. En même temps elle a beau y réfléchir, elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre.

\- Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? claque-t-elle soudain pour gagner du temps.

Lambert fronce les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas, mais Sam sait qu'il a compris.

\- Elle n'est pas stupide, elle ne tombera jamais dans ce piège. Elle ne viendra pas.

Lambert s'approche d'elle et penche son visage en face à quelque centimètres du sien.

\- Tu crois ça ? La femme qu'elle aime, sa chère fille… Elle ne pourrait plus se regarder en face.

Sameen ferme les yeux comme elle se rend compte qu'il a raison. Elle sent tout s'écrouler autour d'elle comme un château de carte.

\- Je crois qu'elle viendra finit-il. En tout cas tâche d'être convaincante, pour le bien de Louisa au moins.

Sameen ouvre les yeux et lance un regard à Lou qui lui hurle toujours de ne pas faire ça. La gamine s'est même mise à la supplier en pleurant.

\- Ils vont la tuer, lui dit-elle. Si tu fais ça ils vont tuer maman. Je t'en prie Shaw ne fais pas ça. Ne l'appelle pas.

Sameen ne sait pas quoi faire, elle se met elle aussi à se mordre les lèvres et reste indécise.

\- Je veux que vous la relâchiez d'abord, tente-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier Shaw, lui réplique Martine.

\- Quelle garantie j'ai que vous ne lui ferez rien même si je l'appelle ?

Ils lui lancent un regard amusé pour toute réponse. Peu importe, ils pourraient très bien lui mentir et Sam le sait. La blonde pourrait très bien faire quand même du mal à Lou pour obtenir d'autres réponses. Sameen est bloquée. Et si elle trahit Root pour rien, et si par ce coup de fil elle les tue toutes les trois, et si …. et si … Ça la rend folle tous ces doutes, toutes ces hypothèses plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Que doit-elle faire bon sang ?

\- Très bien, murmure Martine agacée par son silence et son indécision. C'est toi qui choisis.

Et elle repose son couteau sur Lou et commence à appuyer doucement. Sameen peut voir le sang perler.

\- D'accord, dit-elle vivement en composant le numéro.

Son numéro pour être exact. Celui du portable qu'elle avait avant que sa couverture ne soit grillée. Au dernière nouvelle il était dans le métro où elle a été confiné avant de foncer à la Bourse. Elle le porte à son oreille mais Lambert l'arrête d'un geste vif en posant le canon de son arme sur l'écran.

\- Haut parleur, exige-t-il.

Sam fait une moue agacée et soupire avant de lui obéir.

\- Gentille fille, murmure Martine en la regardant aux anges. Je crois qu'on l'a bien dressée. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Lambert ?

Jeremy lui sourit et tous deux s'esclaffent. Sameen jette un regard furieux à Martine. Elle est sur le point de lui envoyer le portable dans la figure pour lui faire regretter son sourire diabolique, mais ce dernier se met à sonner. Elle en reste pétrifiée sur place. "Et merde" pense-t-elle. Une immense partie d'elle-même avait prié pour que ça ne marche pas, mais une autre veut aussi sauver Louisa et avait espéré. "Ne décroche pas. Si décroche. Non ne décroche pas". Toutes ses prières contradictoires lui passent par la tête alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, ne se concentrant que sur la sonnerie angoissante. Le temps semble s'être arrêté et accéléré à la fois alors qu'elle compte une sonnerie, puis deux, puis quatre, puis …

\- Allô ?

Sameen reprend brutalement sa respiration en ouvrant les yeux. C'est Root. Elle a Root au téléphone. Tu parles d'un merdier.

Elle voit Martine enfoncer son couteau plus profondément contre l'épaule de Louisa et elle sait qu'elle doit parler. Root n'est pas idiote de toute façon, elle va comprendre que c'est un piège, qu'ils l'ont forcée. Et elle commence telle une automate alors que Louisa hurle de plus belle en se débattant comme une furie.

\- NON SHAW! NON

Martine la frappe violemment au visage mais la petite s'en fiche, elle ne se tait pas.

Sameen reste une demi seconde interdite puis elle continue comme un robot. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une simulation après tout et si tout cela n'était pas réel alors ce coup de fil n'aurait aucune importance non ? Mais Sameen pense que tout ce qu'elle vit là est réel. Elle a l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parle par sa bouche, comme si elle était prisonnière de son corps sans pouvoir rien faire contre cette maudite voix qui décide de tout. Elle a beau hurler comme une folle à l'intérieur, personne ne l'entend, Root ne l'entend pas lui crier de ne pas venir, que c'est un piège.

\- Root ? murmure dans le téléphone la voix qui la commande désormais. C'est moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Rejoins moi au 114 de la 24ème West Street dans Manhattan dans quarante minutes.

Elle marque une pause alors qu'elle finit son texte. La voix s'est tue et semble lui avoir redonné l'emprise sur son corps. Malgré l'interdit Sameen est sur le point de lui glisser un message pour lui dire où elles sont réellement et que Louisa va bien. Mais elle n'en a pas le temps. Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour parler à nouveau, Lambert lui arrache le téléphone des mains et le brise à terre.

\- Tu as été parfaite chérie, lui murmure Martine en se relevant.

Louisa se recroqueville dans un coin de la pièce. Elle a cessé de hurler, mais les larmes coulent à flots le long de ses joues. Sa mère va foncer droit dans un piège, droit vers Samaritain, droit vers la mort.

Martine s'approche de Shaw sans plus s'occuper de la gamine. Elle lui caresse le visage et se penche pour l'embrasser alors que Sameen se dégage vivement.

\- On a fait de l'excellent travail Shaw.

\- Il n'y a pas de "on", réplique Sameen. Il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais.

Elle a compris que Martine veut la faire passer pour une traitresse devant Louisa, pour la faire douter. La blonde et Lambert lui sourient, et Sameen détourne les yeux et les perd dans le vide en fixant le mur en face d'elle. Elle ne veut plus voir ces deux ordures.

\- Allons, bien sur que si Shaw, réplique Lambert. Tu as déjà travaillé pour nous. Tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant.

\- Non, réplique Sam dans un souffle. Ça jamais, plutôt crever.

Un silence s'installe. C'est Martine qui le brise.

\- Bon, murmure-t-elle. Bien que passer du temps avec vous mesdemoiselles soit très agréable. Nous avons désormais du travail et ce grâce à toi Shaw. Alors on va vous laisser à vos émouvantes retrouvailles et on se revoit plus tard, c'est promis.

Ils quittent la pièce, laissant Sameen et Louisa plongées en pleine horreur de ne pas savoir ce que Root va devenir.

Quand la porte claque, Sameen se détache les chevilles ainsi que le poignée gauche le plus rapidement possible et en tentant de le faire souffrir le moins possible. Elle remet rapidement en place ses vêtements, priant pour que Lou n'est rien vue. Puis elle s'avance vers elle alors que la petite est toujours en train de pleurer dans son coin, la tête entre les bras. Shaw s'agenouille en face d'elle.

\- Lou, murmure-t-elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais la gamine ne répond pas et continue de pleurer en silence. Sameen lui pose doucement une main sur l'épaule. Louisa réagit enfin et lève un visage inondé de larmes vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Shaw ? sanglote-t-elle. Je pouvais tenir, je ne re…

Elle s'interrompt brutalement alors que Shaw lui intime en silence de se taire. Sameen lui a lancé un regard sévère et éloquent tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et Lou a tout de suite compris. Bien sûr, il doit y avoir des caméras, peut-être même des micros. Mais bon sang, elle doit le dire à Shaw.

Cette dernière observe en silence tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce puis elle se lève brusquement. Elle renverse la table où sont disséminés tous les jouets pervers de la blonde et la soulève difficilement avant de la balancer vers un coin du plafond, brisant net la caméra. Une alarme retentit mais pour Shaw ça n'est pas assez. Elle se précipite au sol pour fouiller parmi les outils de travail de Martine avant d'en choisir un. Elle actionne une fois brièvement la flamme du chalumeau puis replace la table au sol avant de monter dessus et sans hésiter elle pose la flamme contre un détecteur de fumée et une seconde alarme tout aussi stridente retentit. Sam descend rapidement et se précipite sur Louisa qui la regarde estomaquée.

\- Lou on a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne débarquent, mais maintenant on peut parler, lui explique-t-elle précipitamment. Alors maintenant écoute moi, tu vas …

\- Shaw, Shaw, la coupe Louisa en chuchotant à son oreille extrêmement vite. Je ne ressens pas la douleur. Je ne ressens rien de ce qui fait mal. Avec maman on l'a compris il y a environ une semaine. C'est pour ça que quand je tombe, que je saigne ou que je me blesse je ne pleure jamais. Je n'ai pas mal comme toi tout à l'heure. J'ai juste dû faire semblant pour qu'ils ne sachent pas car maman dit que c'est dangereux.

Sameen recule et la regarde interdite. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle lâche le chalumeau qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains et détourne le regard de Louisa. Elle doit faire le point et les deux alarmes qui hurlent simultanément ne l'aident pas. Ils seront là bientôt. Elle doit se décider, réel ou pas. Elle a toujours vu Lou comme une gamine spéciale, d'une part parce que c'est la fille de Root et d'autre part parce qu'elle est coriace. Mais si toute cette histoire de fou est vrai, si c'est bien réel alors cette maladie qu'a Lou expliquerait bien des choses quand à son comportement. Le problème c'est le si. Si c'était réel, pourquoi on aurait "oublié" de la rattacher ? C'est vraiment foireux comme histoire. Elle sent la peur l'envahir, alors qu'elle se sent à nouveau perdu entre le réel et l'irréel.

\- C'est encore une simulation c'est ça ? claque Shaw en se tournant vers Lou.

Merde elle doit savoir là. La gamine fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi une simulation ? lui demande-t-elle méfiante.

Elle n'est pas sure de vouloir connaitre la réponse. Sameen attend une demi seconde.

\- Tu … hésite-t-elle. Tu es ... réelle ?

Louisa n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

\- Bien sur, s'exclame-t-elle angoissée maintenant de l'étrange comportement de Shaw.

Cette dernière se tord les mains et se mord les lèvres. Lou n'en revient pas, elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Shaw est toujours si forte, si courageuse, si sure d'elle, si coriace. Voir son modèle de force flancher n'aide vraiment pas à maintenir une attitude positive dans sa situation.

\- Ok, reprend Sam. On va dire que tu l'es.

Louisa relâche sa respiration, à moitié rassurée par sa réponse. Shaw a décidé de croire que c'est vrai. De toute façon elle verra bien.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? lui demande Louisa en la sortant brusquement de ses sombres pensées. Pour mon secret ? ajoute la gamine devant son air perplexe.

\- Oh, murmure Shaw en reprenant le fil de la conversation. Si, je te crois ne t'en fais pas. J'ai eu un doute dès le premier ongle que cette folle t'a arraché.

A ce souvenir elle lui attrape la main pour observer les dégâts. Mais Louisa se dégage et la regarde furieuse.

\- Mais alors si tu savais, pourquoi tu as appelé maman?

\- Parce que même si tu ne ressens pas la douleur, ce qu'ils voulaient te faire aurait atteint ton corps. Ça l'aurait abimé. Et ils t'aurait fait souffrir d'une autre manière. Crois moi Martine a de la ressource dans ce domaine.

\- Je m'en fiche lui réplique Lou. Je peux tout encaisser et guérir après quand maman viendra nous chercher.

Sam ne lui répond pas et l'observe avec tristesse. Si Root savait où elle était, nul doute qu'elle serait déjà venu depuis tout ce temps. De même, elle ne dit pas à Lou ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. La gamine a tort sans le savoir, elle ne pourra pas tout encaisser car ici, Sam le sait, on ne s'arrête pas à la simple douleur physique, on vous détruit à petit feu. Mais elle ne veut pas la démolir totalement pour aujourd'hui, surtout après son histoire de simulation qu'elle lui a balancé comme ça et qui a clairement effrayé la petite. Elle a déjà sacrément bien encaissé les chocs qu'elle a subi pour une seule journée, surtout d'un point de vue psychologique en fait.

\- Mais maintenant elle va mourir, reprend Louisa alors que ses larmes coulent à nouveau sur son visage. Ils vont la …

\- Non, la coupe durement Sam. Ils ne la tueront pas, ils ont besoin d'elle pour trouver la Machine.

Elle marque une pause. Elle n' a plus le temps, elle doit faire vite maintenant. Elle se lève et s'arme du marteau avec lequel Martine l'a torturée, et elle se place en embuscade près de la porte pour assommer le premier agent qui entrera. Alors qu'au départ qu'elle voulait juste parler avec Louisa, son plan évolue encore une fois vers une évasion. Elle fait signe à la gamine de la rejoindre.

\- La Machine … , commence-t-elle.

\- Je suis au courant, la coupe Louisa. Maman m'a tout dit après que tu aies disparu.

Sameen est un instant stupéfaite. Ça pourrait coller avec la réalité. Root a toujours voulu être honnête avec Louisa. C'est Harold qui lui soutenait que ça n'était pas envisageable de le dire à la petite. Grossière erreur. Root en a visiblement fait à sa tête et c'est tant mieux.

Sameen s'apprête à répondre à Louisa de garder ça secret. Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qu'elle sait sous peine de se faire torturer pour obtenir des réponses comme ils le font depuis si longtemps avec Sameen maintenant. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que les alarmes cessent brusquement laissant la place à un silence pesant. Sam serre plus fortement son marteau et le lève.

\- Joue les idiotes lui chuchote-t-elle si bas que Lou l'entend à peine. Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que tu sais où ils te feront du mal et crois moi ils sauront t'en faire.

Louisa se mord la lèvre inférieur mais acquiesce alors que la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Et Sameen abat son marteau avec force.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root fonce en courant sur Broadway, elle ne peut pas rester là, ils vont venir à moins que … A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà là. Elle ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle, la paranoïa s'emparant d'elle. Samaritain pourrait très bien avoir laissé quelques agents sur place pour la filer jusqu'à leur planque avant de les attraper tous. Après tout il savait qu'elle viendrait ici et cette option était plus que probable. Elle n'arrive pourtant à en repérer aucun. Elle dévisage chaque passant, cherchant sur son visage une preuve quelconque de leur appartenance à l'Intelligence Artificielle ennemie. Plusieurs personnes la regardent inquiètes, elle doit avoir une tête de névrosée. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Ils lui ont pris sa fille unique, son enfant, sa petite. Elle tente de refouler loin d'elle les menaces proférées par Martine et les images atroces construites par son cerveau. Elle ne doit pas craquer, pas ici et pas maintenant, elle est trop exposée. Il lui faut un plan et surtout de l'aide. Elle doit disparaitre tout de suite. La rage et la peur parcourent ses veines. Lui prendre sa fille était une grossière erreur de la part de Samaritain autant, voir plus, que celle de lui prendre Sameen, car désormais elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Elle allait lui faire regretter à un point qu'il n'avait surement pas prévu.

Root glisse le collier brisée de Louisa dans sa poche, comme un talisman avant d'attraper le téléphone qu'ils ont laissé à son attention. Sans s'arrêter de marcher, elle en enlève la batterie et la carte SIM pour les empêcher de la suivre. Elle lâche un rire mauvais alors qu'elle détruit le traceur qu'ils y ont implanté. "Bande d'abrutis" pense-t-elle. Elle quitte l'avenue encombrée pour une rue moins bondée. Elle ne cesse de se retourner pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas suivie. Mais elle ne voit que les new yorkais qui marchent tels des fourmis organisées et concentrées sur leurs itinéraires respectifs. Personne ne semble s'occuper d'elle alors qu'elle disparait dans la foule.

Elle continue à marcher quand un téléphone public sonne à quelques pas d'elle. Root sursaute avant de se précipiter dessus, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle en était sure.

\- Où sont-elles ? lui demande-t-elle immédiatement.

La Machine a forcément entendu sa conversation avec Greer, Martine, et Louisa. Elle a dû remonter l'appel. Mais Root est prête à foncer tête baissée dans leur piège, la peur l'empêchant de réagir rationnellement et ça la Machine le sait.

\- Contacte l'atout principal John Reese et l'admin Harold Finch, se contente-t-elle de lui répondre.

Root en reste assommée. C'est une blague ou alors elle a mal entendu. Elle veut un adresse bon sang. Elle s'apprête à lui répliquer folle de colère mais la Machine la devance. Elle la connait et la comprend trop bien pour savoir que sa réponse a laissé son interface insatisfaite, qu'elle va vouloir foncer, qu'elle ne voudra pas entendre raison. Samaritain lui a pris tout ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et elle sait que Root ne se laissera pas faire sans réagir.

\- 99,99 % de chance que l'interface se fasse capturer par l'ennemi si tu te débrouilles seule.

Le chiffre lui tombe dessus comme un coup sur la tête. Root reste silencieuse, cramponnée au combiné. Elle sait que la Machine l'aime, qu'elle veut l'aider. Elle se force à réfléchir mais rien de censé ne traverse son esprit d'habitude si brillant. Elle décide alors de faire ce qu'elle a toujours fait, s'en remettre à la Machine.

\- D'accord, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible avant de raccrocher le combiné et de reprendre sa marche.

Elle saisit son téléphone mais la panique secoue ses mains de tremblement incontrôlable et elle ne parvient pas à taper le numéro. La Machine finit par le faire pour elle. Root porte le téléphone à son oreille. Les sonneries lui font l'effet d'une torture. "Décroche, décroche, décroche" se répète-t-elle encore et encore.

\- Lieutenant Riley j'écoute, murmure Reese.

\- Ils ont Lou, claque Root sans parvenir à cacher la peur dans sa voix. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Un court silence s'installe alors que John digère la nouvelle, mais pour Root il semble durer une éternité et elle s'impatiente. Ça fait déjà vingt minutes qu'elle a raccroché avec Greer et le temps est compté.

\- Je préviens Finch, dit enfin John. Rejoins nous au métro.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, hurle Root sans se soucier des gens qui se tournent vers elle et lui jettent des regards scandalisés. Il faut agir maintenant.

\- Root calme toi, lui intime John en sortant du commissariat. Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas t'attaquer seule à Samaritain de plein front ? C'est du suicide Root, ils te tueront et ensuite ils la tueront aussi et tu ne seras pas plus avancée.

Root sent les larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Laisse nous t'aider, reprend Reese. C'est bien pour ça que tu appelles non ?

Root reste silencieuse et se reprend en essuyant ses larmes, mais sa respiration est saccadée par la panique et elle manque d'air. Il a raison bien sur. Elle le sait au fond d'elle, elle n'a juste pas les idées assez claires, elle est trop impliquée émotionnellement dans la situation. John ne peut pourtant pas lui demander de rester en dehors de ça et de le laisser s'en charger. Root refusera et il le sait, à sa place il ferait pareil. De toutes façon il a besoin d'elle, mais pas dans cet état, il doit la calmer.

\- Respire, lui intime-t-il, calmement et profondément.

Il lui laisse quelques secondes, il sait qu'elle peut le faire.

\- D'abord le plus important, c'est arrivé quand ?

Root regarde l'écran de son téléphone et le reporte à son oreille.

\- Une heure, parvient-elle à murmurer alors qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir la gorge tapissée de papier de verre.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle est encore en vie, tente de la rassurer John.

\- Je sais je lui ai parlé, ils m'ont appelé, lui répond-t-elle. Mais la mauvaise c'est qu'ils vont l'interroger.

John ne lui répond pas. Il y a pensé lui aussi. C'est un problème, un gros problème. Lou sait beaucoup de choses. Et si faire craquer Shaw, à condition qu'elle soit encore de ce monde, ce dont il n'est pas aussi sure que Root, était une rude tâche pratiquement impossible à ses yeux vu la coriace qu'elle est, Reese ne doute pas qu'ils parviendront à faire parler la petite. Il réalise pourquoi Finch avait été si furieux contre Root quand ils avaient su que Louisa était au courant de tout, même si la suite de cette fameuse nuit l'avait empêché de sermonner sa mère, vu qu'elle avait failli mourir. John se rend compte que l'ignorance protégeait non seulement Lou mais aussi eux tous. En même temps le fait qu'elle sache peut aussi être sa meilleure assurance vie pour le moment.

\- Elle ne parlera pas John, lui assure Root comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Il est surpris de sa soudaine assurance mais n'est pas convaincu.

\- Je serais au métro dans dix minutes, lui claque Root. Ne soyez pas en retard ou je me débrouille sans vous.

Et elle raccroche.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Finch et Reese entrent dans le métro. Root est déjà là et a rassemblé une quantité impressionnante d'armes en tout genre dans un sac, ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable. Elle le porte en bandoulière et fait les cent pas. Quand elle les voit, elle fonce sur eux comme un faucon.

\- J'avais dit dix minutes John, aboie-t-elle.

Reese la voit sur le point d'exploser.

\- Mademoiselle Groves, tente Finch pour la calmer, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais vous devez …

Root se plante devant lui et Finch ne finit pas sa phrase, trop effrayé par l'intensité de son regard dans lequel il lit la peur, la fureur et l'envie de meurtre et de sang. Elle ne lui a jamais fait aussi peur qu'à cet instant.

\- Pas le temps pour ces conneries, le coupe Root. Et non vous ne savez rien alors ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois faire Harold. On y va maintenant.

Son ton ne laisse place à aucune discussion. John reste silencieux, il imagine sans aucune peine ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Root les regarde et elle sent qu'elle va exploser. Ils l'énervent à rester plantés là il n'y a pourtant pas une seconde à perdre.

\- Vous êtes sure de ne pas avoir été suivie ? reprend Finch.

Root le regarde furieuse.

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? lui réplique-t-elle en refaisant les cent pas.

Elle a besoin de se défouler mais ça ne marche pas. Elle a besoin de courir comme jamais pour fuir ce cauchemar. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle ne veut pas. S'enfuir, disparaitre et tout recommencer ailleurs, ça n'est plus possible ça désormais. "Tu n'en as pas assez de fuir tout le temps", cette phrase d'Andrea lui revient en mémoire et elle enrage. Elle ne fuira pas et n'abandonnera jamais.

Elle entend à peine Finch

\- Je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas en état de …

Elle lui jette un regard brulant qui le fait taire. Reese reste silencieux. Root n'est pas en état de recevoir des remontrances. Finch finit aussi par s'en apercevoir et garde le silence alors qu'elle l'empoigne et le traine pratiquement jusqu'à ses ordinateurs, Reese sur leurs talons. Il commence à s'armer alors que Root explique en détail et d'une voix précipitée qui trahit sa panique, tout ce qu'elle sait. Le signal envoyé par Lou depuis le Washington Park alors que Finch affiche les images du parc pour y voir les agents de Samaritain encercler Louisa à la fontaine puis la suivre. Le signal qui a été coupé. Son arrivée dans la ruelle vide. Root continue de faire les cent pas et Reese la voit grimacer de douleur en se tenant les côtes. Il réalise qu'elle est blessée. Sans lui couper la parole, il s'approche d'elle pour l'examiner. Il la force à s'asseoir alors qu'elle tente de le repousser avant de le laisser finalement faire. Il verra bien qu'il ne peut rien faire pour ses côtes, et elle continue de parler. John finit par la lâcher.

Root parle de sa conversation avec Samaritain, de la bombe, du test qu'ils lui ont fait passer, de leur volonté de l'embaucher, de leur chantage. Quand elle sort le téléphone, Finch s'écrie.

\- Vous êtes folle ! Pourquoi l'avoir gardé ? Ils vont savoir où …

\- J'ai enlevé la batterie, la carte SIM et détruit le traceur qu'ils y avaient mis, le coupe Root.

Elle est franchement vexée qu'il la prenne pour une demeurée finie. Harold se calme un peu et attrape le téléphone pour l'examiner avec précaution comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui explose à la figure.

\- Rendez le intraçable, lui ordonne Root, que je puisse le rallumer.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demande Finch. Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

Root ne répond pas et se prend le visage dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi garder ce téléph …

\- PARCE QU'IL EST MON SEULE LIEN AVEC ELLE, explose Root.

Elle respire trop vite. Quand elle parle à nouveau, sa voix est pratiquement brisée.

\- Ils vont me rappeler pour …

Elle ferme les yeux incapable de poursuivre.

\- … pour te faire craquer, achève Reese à sa place.

Elle se tourne vers lui, silencieuse. Comme elle, il a compris la stratégie de Samaritain. Ils vont lui montrer ce qu'ils font à sa fille pour la pousser à bout. Ce n'est pas très original, mais rudement efficace.

\- Ne vous imposez pas une telle chose mademoiselle Groves, l'implore Finch.

Mais a-t-elle le choix ?

\- Faites ce que je vous ai demandé, lui réplique simplement Root avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. On doit pouvoir en tirer quelque chose, ou au moins retracer l'appel pour avoir une localisation.

Finch se tourne vers Reese et lui lance un regard éloquent. John acquiesce. De toute façon il n'aurait pas laissé partir Root seule. Elle n'était pas en état d'agir de manière réfléchie, et il n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Il la rattrape et lui attrape le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? lui demande-t-il.

Elle se dégage et recommence à faire les cent pas devant lui tout en lui répondant d'une voix robotique sans le regarder, trop concentrée sur ses pieds. Elle ressemble à une hystérique.

\- Retourner sur place, chercher …chercher un indice, un témoin, quelque chose qui m'a échappé. Quelque chose m'a forcément échappé, quelque chose qui mènera à un agent. Je lui ferais cracher tous ce qu'il sait. Je la retrouverais, je les retrouverais toutes les deux.

John l'attrape par les épaules et la secoue légèrement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Root, Root, Root, l'appelle-t-il pour la faire taire et la reconnecter avec la réalité. Calme toi. C'est pas le moment de flancher reprends toi. Tu ne peux pas retourner là bas c'est trop risqué pour toi, mais moi en tant que flic, je peux. On doit être prudent pour maintenir nos couvertures.

Elle est sur le point de lui répliquer furieusement qu'il n'est pas question qu'elle reste à l'écart, la conservation de leurs identités étant la dernière de ses soucis actuels, quitte à finir sa vie terrée dans ce métro. Mais elle a à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il la coupe.

\- Tu viens mais tu ne mets pas les pieds dans cette rue. D'abord on fait un détour, on a besoin de Balou.

\- Qu … commence-t-elle à s'exclamer sans comprendre.

Elle s'arrête brutalement alors qu'un éclair de lucidité parcourt enfin ses yeux. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas pensé ? Elle attrape Reese par les bras et ils courent vers sa voiture.

Trente minutes plus tard. Reese se gare sur Broadway et descend avec Balou, laissant Root seule avec ses sombres pensées. Il soupire malgré lui de soulagement. Il la comprend bien sur, mais le trajet avec Root avait été pesant. Elle d'habitude si solaire, si bavarde, si pleine d'ironie et de sarcasmes, n'avait pas décroché un mot, se murant dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui à la réflexion, et John devait bien se l'avouer, ne lui allait pas. Il n'avait pas tenté d'engager la conversation. Root avait posé son visage contre la vitre de sa portière, le regard vide et perdu dans le paysage urbain qu'elle ne voyait même pas. Reese avait roulé vite grâce à la sirène. A peine garé devant chez elle, il l'avait vu descendre comme une bombe sans un mot, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec le chien et une écharpe en tissu fin de Louisa que la petite avait porté la veille avant de l'abandonner dans les décombres du bazar de sa chambre.

Root tapote nerveusement la vitre de ses doigts blancs. Reese est parti depuis au moins cinq minutes, ça lui parait long, trop long. Et s'il avait trouvé quelque chose ? N'y tenant plus, elle sort le rejoindre, tant pis s'il l'engueule, elle s'en fout. Elle va devenir dingue si elle reste là une seconde de plus.

Reese n'a rien trouvé dans la ruelle. Il voit arriver Root vers lui et soupire, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Elle est trop à fleur de peau pour les entendre, et de toute façon têtue comme elle est, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête. En plus il comprend, et ne lui en veut pas. Balou renifle l'écharpe de Louisa avant de foncer dans la rue, Root et Reese sur ses talons.

\- Vas y trouve la, marmonne Root entre ses dents.

Ils débouchent sur la quatrième avenue. Le chien s'est stoppé et tourne en rond sur le bord du trottoir en gémissant doucement, à la recherche d'une piste qu'il ne retrouvera pas.

\- Il l'ont fait grimper dans une voiture ici, réalise Reese.

Root se mord la lèvre et appelle le chien en s'accroupissant pour le féliciter alors même qu'elle se sent craquer. Ils ont perdu sa trace ! Non. Bien sur que non. La quatrième avenue est truffée de caméras. Root se lève d'un bond. Il lui faut ces images pour filer cette bagnole. Elle repart au pas de charge sur Broadway, Balou et Reese sur ses talons. Elle l'a à peine entendu l'appeler. Quand il la rejoint, elle est déjà assise dans la voiture et pianote sur l'ordinateur à une vitesse folle. Root repère vite trois SUV noires. Elle sent la rage monter en elle quand elle aperçoit Martine et Lambert parmi les agents de Samaritain qui y montent, puis son cœur s'arrêter quand un agent dépose sa fille inconsciente à l'arrière de la voiture du milieu. Les trois véhicules démarrent et disparaissent sur la douzième rue. Root jure mais continue à pirater les caméras de la ville pour les retrouver quelques secondes plus tard sur la troisième avenue vers le sud. John l'observe et prend note de l'itinéraire qu'elle tente de retracer. Root est douée, elle file le convoi, jure quand elle le perd, revient en arrière épier des dizaines de caméras à la fois à une vitesse hallucinante, souffle de soulagement quand elle le retrouve. La concentration extrême se lit sur son visage. Elle frappe si vite et si fort sur le clavier que Reese est sûr que ça doit lui faire mal aux doigts.

Root les file jusque dans le Queens.

\- Allez, allez, allez, murmure-t-elle nerveusement en tapant de plus en plus vite pour ne pas perdre leur trace. On y est presque.

John ne sait pas si elle s'adresse à lui ou à la Machine, ou bien tout simplement à elle-même. Il choisit de ne pas briser sa concentration. Les voitures ont disparus depuis un petit moment maintenant. Root se mord les lèvres et continue de pianoter pour les retrouver. John voit une lueur de plaisir passer dans ses yeux quand elle les repère sur Jewel Avenue, mais qui s'estompe immédiatement alors que l'écran de l'ordinateur devient noir et que des listes de codes et de chiffres y défilent à une vitesse folle tout en le faisant grésiller et clignoter. Root ne touche pourtant plus à rien et a levé les mains du clavier. Elle est devenue rouge de colère et commence à trembler de rage. Elle ne dit rien mais Reese n'en a pas besoin, il a compris que Samaritain l'a repérée et là il est en train de pirater son ordinateur. Il démarre en trombe tandis que Root attrape une bouteille d'acide dans le sac qu'elle a préparé. Elle verse son contenu sur l'ordinateur qui se met à fumer. Pas question que ces fumiers y récupère la moindre information. Puis elle le balance par la fenêtre et peut voir dans le rétroviseur un bus scolaire rouler dessus.

\- Il faut retourner au métro, murmure-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'un ordinateur pour finir de les filer.

John acquiesce et en prend la direction.

Balou bondit joyeusement vers son panier dans la rame, annonçant à Finch leur arrivée. Il se dirige vers eux, ne sachant pas comment présenter la chose à Root. Mais elle passe devant lui sans s'arrêter alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler.

\- Plus tard Harold, lui réplique-t-elle.

Elle ressemble à une tornade. Root se place derrière l'un de ses ordinateurs et reprend où elle en était. Harold la laisse seule dans la rame une minute et rejoint John pour lui expliquer succinctement ce qu'il a découvert. Ce dernier serre les dents mais ne laisse passer aucune émotion. Quand ils l'entendent venir vers eux, ils se tournent d'un même mouvement. Root est pâle et semble abasourdie. Elle les fixe d'un regard aux yeux remplies de larmes qu'elle contient tant bien que mal, et sa lèvre inférieur tremble.

\- Il a tout effacé murmure-t-elle effondrée. Il n'y a plus aucune vidéo des enregistrement d'aujourd'hui d'aucune caméra de New York. Les autorités parlent d'un bug ou d'un hacheur mais seule une intelligence artificielle aurait la capacité de faire une telle chose en aussi peu de temps. Samaritain m'a repérée et a effacé toutes ses traces.

Root ferme ses yeux. Elle n'a plus rien, plus aucune piste. C'est foutu. Reese s'approche et lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Root n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux et John ne sait pas comment lui annoncer ce que vient de lui dire Harold. Elle va exploser et il le sait.

\- Root commence-t-il prudemment.

Elle lève la tête vers lui et le regarde enfin. Elle a reconnu dans son ton qu'il y a encore quelque chose d'autre. Elle n'est honnêtement pas prête à entendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui mais elle ne le supportera pas s'ils lui cachent quelque chose. Reese ne voit pas de bonne manière de lui dire et il décide de ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Harold a trouvé quelque chose sur le téléphone. Tu devrais te préparer, c'est moche. C'est Shaw.

Root blêmit à ces mots alors que rien n'est clair dans sa tête. Shaw. Moche. Téléphone. Te préparer. Tous les mots s'embrouillent dans son esprit. Finch s'est dirigé vers ses ordinateurs. Elle serre la main de Reese sur son épaule à lui faire mal, puis la lâche. Ils rejoignent Harold. Root réalise qu'il est parvenu à rendre le téléphone intraçable puisque ce dernier est allumé sur son bureau.

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle Groves. Je n'ai pas réussi à retracer votre appel avec Greer. Samaritain n'a fait que le contrebalancer à travers des relais téléphoniques dans tous le pays.

Bien sur, réalise Root désespérée. Samaritain avait tout prévu. Il avait fait du trop bon travail. Pas moyen d'en tirer un truc. Elle sent la colère monter autant que son désespoir grandit alors que les choses vont de pire en pire aujourd'hui. Le téléphone aussi est une impasse. Sa seule chance c'était les caméras, mais là aussi elle n'avait plus rien. Pourtant … Une pensée la frappe soudain. Si Samaritain sait où est allé le convoi alors la Machine le sait aussi. Elle n'aurait qu'à le lui dire. Malheureusement elle avait refusé une première fois et elle refuserait surement à nouveau. Elle voulait la protéger, mais Root n'en n'était plus là désormais. Sa vie n'avait pas de sens sans elles. Root pouvait la supplier, il faudrait qu'elle essaye après tout.

\- Mais peu après que je l'ai allumé il a sonné et il y avait quelque chose, reprend Harold en la ramenant sur Terre. C'est un message, … un message pour … pour vous, bafouille-t-il angoissé.

Il tapote sur son ordinateur et affiche une vidéo qu'il est sur le point de lancer.

\- J'ai juste eu le temps de le récupérer avant qu'il ne disparaisse, ajoute Finch. C'est un snap.

Il se pousse la laissant voir l'écran. Root n'a même pas le temps d'imaginer le pire que la vidéo se met en route. Elle s'écroule doucement sur la chaise plus qu'elle ne s'y assoit quand elle voit Martine s'adresser à elle. La blonde est debout dans une pièce, son sourire est profondément mauvais, ses yeux sont animés d'une lueur malsaine, elle est juste ignoble. Root se sent mal, elle serre les poings de colère et se met à trembler de rage.

\- Root. Notre dernière conversation a été interrompue, j'espère pourtant que tu pourras voir ce message. Il serait dommage que tu loupes la fête, elle est tout de même en ton honneur.

Root secoue la tête alors que la garce se fout d'elle. De quoi elle parle ? Martine se penche en avant.

\- Et maintenant pour le plaisir des yeux et des oreilles, chuchote-t-elle en souriant plus largement.

L'image est remplacée par une vidéo filmée depuis une caméra de surveillance. Root se lève d'un bond. Elle voit Shaw attachée sur un lit, Lambert à côté d'elle et Martine assise sur elle qui l'électrocute en appliquant des pinces sur ses côtes. Les cris de Shaw sont abominables, insoutenables. Root réalise qu'elle n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes cette fois ci quand elle sent ses joues humides. Elle recule pour s'éloigner de l'écran sans pourtant pouvoir le lâcher des yeux et se retrouve dos à la porte du métro. Elle s'appuie dessus et se met à cogner violemment la tête dessus surement de rage, ou juste pour être sure de pouvoir encore ressentir quelque chose, à moins que ce ne soit pour accompagner Shaw dans sa douleur. Elle fonce vers le plus proche casier et se met à taper dedans à grands coups de pieds et de poing en hurlant de rage, avant de le renverser.

L'image s'efface, un écran noir s'affiche avec un petit message lourd d'atroces promesses "A bientôt".

Root relâche sa respiration. C'est donc ça sa torture à elle. Assister impuissante à ce que vit Sameen, ou plutôt à ce qu'elle a vécu au cours des sept derniers mois. Pourquoi lui montrer ça uniquement maintenant ? Parce que … parce que le message concerne également Lou et il est très claire. Regarde ce que j'ai fait à Sameen, imagine ce que je vais faire à ta fille. Elle a dû mal à respirer, la nausée monte et arrive trop vite. Elle a juste le temps de sortir de la rame pour vomir sur les rails. Elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle comme pour chercher un échappatoire à son sort. Elle fonce vers la sortie, mais Reese la retient.

Elle le frappe en hurlant d'abord puis en pleurant ensuite et finit à terre secouée de larmes. Ses paroles sont complètement incompréhensibles. John finit par la lâcher. Elle se balance un moment d'avant en arrière et parvient à se calmer. Elle s'éloigne, recroquevillée en boule, seule, serrant l'écharpe de Louisa contre elle pour sentir son odeur à défaut de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Ils la laissent récupérer doucement. Harold reprenant son travail sur les ordinateurs pour tenter de pouvoir tracer un éventuel nouveau message envoyé par Samaritain et Reese vérifiant encore et encore ses armes pour s'occuper. La colère monte en lui aussi, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi impuissant depuis le meurtre de Joss Carter, flic à la crime qui avait fini par l'apprécier et même à l'aimer après avoir voulu pendant tant de temps l'arrêter. Elle avait rendu l'âme dans ses bras. Il ne cesse de jeter des regards vers Root, mais cette dernière est définitivement absente. La tête dans les bras contre ses genoux, elle évite tout contact avec eux et se coupe du monde, s'enfermant dans son malheur.

Le téléphone sonne à nouveau une demi heure plus tard les faisant tous sursauter et Root se précipite dessus pour y découvrir la nouvelle vidéo envoyée par Samaritain. Cette fois ci il n'y a pas d'introduction de Martine. On lui montre directement Shaw seule dans le noir hurlant alors qu'elle est entourée de rats. Root serre les dents pour retenir un sanglot. Puis la vidéo s'arrête. Elle tourne en rond dans la station. Harold lui a demandé d'attendre alors qu'il tente de remonter la piste, mais Samaritain brouille tout trop bien et Root en a assez de rester là à ne rien faire. Elle veut sortir et agir, foncer mais où ? Elle n'a pas l'ombre du début d'une piste.

Harold revient vers elle, un air désolé affiché sur le visage. Il n'a pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, elle a compris qu'il n'a pas réussi. Que faire maintenant ?

\- Je vais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, murmure Root résignée. On a pas le choix de toute façon.

Elle voit Harold et John s'approcher d'elle. Ils ont compris son idée et vu leur visage, ils ne semblent pas apprécier. Ils ne la laisseront pas faire. Root sort son arme et les met en joue. Elle ne leur fera rien bien sur, rien de mortel en tout cas. Il est temps qu'elle sache ce qu'elle vaut. Est-elle aussi douée que Sameen pour le sacrifice ? A-t-elle vraiment changé pour devenir une personne meilleure ? Elle est prête à aller jusqu'au bout pour le savoir, jusqu'au bout pour Shaw, Louisa et la Machine, jusqu'au bout pour elles.

Elle recule vers la porte mais ils la suivent. Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient toujours si compliquées ?

\- Root non, lui dit John. Ne fais pas de conneries.

\- Je veux pas vous faire de mal, réplique-t-elle-même si elle a compris qu'il ne lui parle pas de ça. J'ai pas le choix, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

\- Root on va en trouver u…

\- Non, le coupe-t-elle. On n'a plus rien, aucun indice, aucune piste, et plus le temps.

La main qui tient l'arme tremble alors que son regard s'embrouille de larmes. Elle voudrait leur dire tant de choses. Elle sait qu'ils ont fait tout leur possible pour l'aider, pas seulement aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Ils l'ont sauvée d'elle-même il y a déjà bien longtemps. Et là ils ont tout tenté aussi. Elle leur est reconnaissante à un point inimaginable.

Reese lève les mains en signe de reddition et s'approche doucement d'elle. Il va vouloir la raisonner et elle le sait. Quand elle pense qu'au départ il voulait l'abattre. Root lui sourit tristement. Elle avait trouvé une véritable famille ici et des amis fidèles.

\- On sait qu'ils allaient vers l'Est dans le Queen, lui murmure John.

Il continue à s'approcher d'elle doucement tout en lui parlant. Root ne baisse pas son arme, ne le quitte pas des yeux et secoue la tête.

\- On sait qu'ils … tente de continuer John.

\- Non on ne sait rien, le coupe-t-elle.

Il l'a rejointe et a attrapé doucement l'arme d'une main tout en posant l'autre sur ses épaules. Root n'a pas pu se résoudre à lui tirer dessus, elle ne lâche pourtant pas la prise sur son flingue. John l'oblige à le baisser et remet en place la sécurité, tout en le lui laissant en main.

\- On n'est même pas certain, continue-t-elle, qu'ils n'ont pas changé de véhicules à un moment où je les ai perdus dans New-York pour nous emmener sur une fausse piste.

Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête légèrement. Quand elle plonge son regard dans le sien, Reese en a le cœur brisé de ce qu'il y lit. La résignation et l'amour infini.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, répète-t-elle. Je n'ai pas …

Une sonnerie la coupe, et tous se tournent d'un même mouvement vers la table d'où vient le bruit. Le cœur de Root s'est accéléré brutalement, elle redoute de nouvelles horreurs. Mais elle réalise que ce n'est pas le téléphone de Samaritain, ce dernier est dans sa poche et reste silencieux. Root lance un regard d'incompréhension autour d'elle, d'où vient ce bruit alors ? Harold farfouille un moment dans ses affaires sur le bureau avant de le trouver. Root en reste stupéfaite, elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là. C'est celui de Shaw. Ils se tournent vers elle alors qu'elle l'attrape et sans réfléchir décroche.

\- Allô ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix abimée.

Elle commence par entendre des sons inarticulés en arrière fond. Mais elle se doute déjà de qui sera au bout du fil. Pourtant quand elle l'entend elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Pour la première fois de la journée elle sent la joie l'envahir.

\- Root ? murmure Sameen d'une voix tendue. C'est moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Rejoins moi au 114 de la 24ème West Street dans Manhattan dans quarante minutes.

Root reste muette alors qu'elle réalise ce qui lui arrive. Sameen est vivante, elle lui parle au téléphone. La situation semble irréelle. Shaw vient de lui donner rendez-vous. Elle a peur de parler, peur de couper la parole à Shaw, peur de briser ce moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle a juste halluciné et qu'il n'est pas réel. Shaw semble hésiter dans la demi seconde de silence qui s'installe. Root est sur le point de lui parler quand la communication se coupe.

\- ATTENDS, crie-t-elle dans le combiné. SAMEEN !

Mais il n'y a plus personne. Elle se tourne vers les garçons qui l'observent surpris. Elle, elle est carrément survoltée. Elle voulait un indice et c'est Shaw qui vient de lui donner. Root lâche le téléphone et se précipite vers le sac qu'elle a préparé avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Mademoiselle Groves, on peut en discuter s'il-vous plait ? lui dit précipitamment Harold.

Mais elle n'arrête pas ses mouvements. Root secoue la tête tout en laissant un sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

\- La dernière fois qu'on en a discuté, j'ai accepté de vous écouter vous et la Machine, alors que pendant tout ce temps elle avait besoin de nous. On l'a abandonnée.

\- On n'est même pas sure qu'elle soit viv…

\- Mais bien sur que si, le coupe Root furieuse.

Elle ne comprend pas comment il peut être aussi buté.

\- Enfin Harold, lui dit-elle en détachant bien chaque mot comme s'il était stupide. Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone. Et elle appelait d'ici, de New-York.

Elle marque une pause devant son inaction. Elle finit par se tourner vers John pour y chercher un soutien.

\- C'est bien notre boulot non ? reprend-t-elle. Secourir les gens quand le téléphone sonne.

\- Cet appel est un piège, continue Harold. C'est certain.

\- Je sais, mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas une deuxième fois. Et de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre pour le moment.

Harold lui pose doucement une main sur chaque bras. Son regard est si éloquent de tristesse. Root ne comprend pourtant pas pourquoi, alors que l'espoir vient de renaitre en flèche chez elle.

\- Mademoiselle Groves, il faut que vous considériez l'hypothèse, au vu de tout ce que l'on a vu, que mademoiselle Shaw ait pu passer à l'ennemi.

Root se dégage de son emprise, la colère et l'incrédulité emplissant ses traits.

\- Comment osez vous dire une telle chose ? lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle a subi tant d'horreurs et elle n'a jamais craqué.

Même si les deux vidéos reçues étaient affreuses, Shaw n'y parlait jamais.

\- On n'en sait rien, reprend Harold buté. Ils nous ont montrés que ce qu'ils voulaient bien. Et là elle appelle pour vous tendre un piège. Vous n'êtes juste pas en état de vous en apercevoir, vous êtes trop bouleversée.

Root se sent trembler de rage. Il doute de Sameen alors qu'elle s'est sacrifié pour leur sauver tous la vie, pour lui sauver la vie. Il a la reconnaissance bien ingrate. Elle n'en revient pas, ça c'est le bouquet. Elle serre les poings et se retient difficilement de le frapper. Ne comprend-t-il donc pas que Sameen n'a pas eu le choix ? Elle, en tout cas elle l'a compris. Durant l'appel elle a cru entendre sa fille crier en arrière plan, mais elle n'en est pas sûr. Peut-être que son esprit lui joue des tours après tout. Elle ferme les yeux et pose ses mains à plat sur le bureau de Harold, tout en se forçant à respirer pour se calmer.

\- Je vous demande seulement de l'envisager, reprend Finch. Ne vous jetez pas tête baissée là bas.

Root ouvre brusquement les yeux et explose soudainement avec la puissance d'une bombe nucléaire. Elle ressemble à un volcan qui entre en violente éruption. C'en est trop vraiment !

\- ET QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE FASSE ? lui hurle-t-elle. QUE JE RESTE ICI SANS REAGIR ?

Elle balaye d'un revers du bras tout ce qui se trouve sur le bureau. Elle attrape tout les objets qui lui tombent sous la main et les projette au hasard dans la pièce. Mais ça ne suffit pas, ça ne suffira jamais. Root se prend la tête dans les mains tout en faisant les cent pas, piétinant ce qu'elle a détruit dans sa crise de rage. Cette dernière disparait aussi vite qu'elle est venue, la laissant vide mais pas calmée. Pour la première fois depuis aujourd'hui, elle a enfin les idées à peu près claires. Elle se tourne vers John qui n'a pas encore dit un mot, ni esquivé un geste pour la stopper dans sa frénésie de destruction. Elle est certaine que lui il la comprendra. De toute façon tout casser ici ne change rien et ne la soulage pas.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, lui dit-elle. On les tue tous pour envoyer à notre tour un message on ne peut plus clair à Samaritain. Et on en garde un pour le faire parler si jamais elles ne sont pas là bas.

\- Il ne parlera pas Root, la prévient John. Ils ne parlent jamais.

Root se penche vers lui un sourire effrayant aux lèvres.

\- Oh crois moi, s'ils ont été capable de faire craquer Sameen pour qu'elle m'appelle, je saurais me montrer tout aussi persuasive.

Finch est devenu pâle. Il s'interpose entre elle et Reese.

\- Non, murmure-t-il fermement. Ce ne sont pas nos méthodes mademoiselle Groves.

\- Vos méthodes Harold, crache Root, pas les miennes. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Sameen. Que croyez vous qu'ils feront à ma fille ? Je n'ai aucune pitié pour ces ordures.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, lui crie Harold.

Root lui lance un regard sévère. Elle se souvient quand Greer avait enlevé Grace, la femme que Harold aime, pour l'obliger à se montrer et à se rendre. Il leur avait demandés de tous les tuer s'ils lui avaient fait du mal. Par la suite ils avaient récupéré Grace saine et sauve ainsi que Finch. Ça avait été le jour où Samaritain avait été mis en service. Le jour où ils avaient dû tous se cacher. Le jour où tout avait basculé, et depuis leur descente aux enfers n'avait pas cessé.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le même discours quand c'était Grace à la place de Sameen et de Louisa.

Elle le voit blêmir, mais ne regrette en rien ses paroles. Elle a raison bien sûr, il est hypocrite. Il cautionne le meurtre des agents de Samaritain s'ils font du mal à Grace mais en revanche Root n'en aurait pas le droit alors même qu'elle reçoit un nouvelle vidéo snap lui montrant Martine en train de frapper Shaw à coup de marteau pour lui enfoncer un clou dans l'épaule. Furieuse elle tourne l'écran vers Harold pour l'obliger à regarder en face qui est leur ennemi. Il se détourne, visiblement choqué. La vidéo s'arrête et elle range le téléphone dans sa poche. Elle lui jette un dernier regard et se dirige vers la sortie, Reese sur ses talons. Harold espère qu'il saura la maitriser dans sa folie meurtrière mais il en doute.

Le trajet jusque la 24ème rue est tendu. Root ne prononce pas un mot. Au bout de deux minutes le téléphone sonne à nouveau et elle le sort, résignée. Elle voit Sameen se faire tabasser à coup de poing américain par la blonde. Son visage est en sang, ses yeux gonflés, ses lèvres fendues. Elle est méconnaissable. Reese ne laisse rien paraitre, il a juste resserré légèrement son emprise sur le volant. Mais Root se met à frapper la vitre de sa portière avec sa main comme sur un tam-tam, de plus en plus fort. Puis la vidéo se stoppe.

John a voulu une arrivée discrète, sans sirène et donc plus lente. Déjà qu'ils les attendent, pas question d'agiter un drapeau pour les prévenir qu'ils sont là. Ils se garent vingt minutes plus tard dans la rue indiquée par Shaw. Ils voient au loin le bâtiment, un petit immeuble en briques jaunes. Le rez-de-chaussée est occupé par un magasin de matériel électronique fermé pour faillite. Le lieu idéal pour une planque réalise Root, mais pas pour retenir et torturer une femme pendant sept mois. D'après les vidéos, elle sait que Sameen n'a pas été déplacée. La pièce semblait toujours la même. Elle soupire et se tourne vers John en attrapant ses deux glocks. Soudain elle s'immobilise. La Machine lui parle et John attend tandis que Root fronce les sourcils avant de laisser un sourire mauvais envahir son visage. Il sait qu'il ne l'arrêtera pas, et honnêtement il n'en a pas très envie.

\- Ils nous attendent au rez-de-chaussée, lui dit-elle, et lourdement armés. Douze hommes en tout. Cinq dans la pièce centrale, deux dans celle de gauche, quatre dans celle de droite, et un dans la pièce du fond.

Elle arme un flingue.

\- Et personne d'autre, achève-t-elle

John la regarde calmement. Elle s'est reprise depuis tout à l'heure et semble aussi déterminée que furieuse.

\- Tu as un plan ? lui demande-t-il.

Root lui sourit comme elle le fait d'habitude avant d'étaler son savoir pour clouer le bec à son interlocuteur, tout en déblatérant sur un ton séducteur qui déstabilise totalement ce dernier pour le rendre plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Pendant un instant, il croit l'avoir enfin retrouvée et un soulagement l'envahit.

\- John, dit-elle d'une voix faussement aguicheuse avec une petite moue en lui montrant ses armes et le sac rempli de ses autres joujoux. Le voilà le plan.

Il hausse les sourcils amusés.

\- Martine a bien parlé d'une fête non ? réplique-t-elle alors qu'ils descendent de la voiture. Ne la décevons pas.

Root attrape une flopée de grenade qu'elle lance sous les voitures dans la rue alors qu'elle continue à avancer d'un pas souple au milieu de la route tout en sortant ses deux armes de derrière son dos. Son sourire annonce bien la suite du programme. Reese ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver flamboyante à cet instant. Les cheveux au vent, la rage et la détermination peintes sur son visage, son pas assuré, son sourire victorieux. Rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter, elle ressemble à une amazone. Quelques secondes plus tard le chaos règne, la fumée noire et épaisse obscurcit les caméras et couvre leur arrivée. Ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment. Un véritable massacre commence alors. Root, guidée par la Machine, entre en mode Dieu et annonce son intention de refaire la décoration alors qu'elle commence à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge et même à travers les portes, Reese la couvrant comme il peut. Les agents n'ont pas le temps de réagir devant cette furie entrée dans une véritable folie meurtrière. Root ne prend pas la peine de viser les genoux et encore moins les têtes. Elle ne leur fera pas le plaisir d'une mort rapide. Elle vise les gorges et les agents s'effondrent au sol et s'étouffent lentement dans leur propre sang. Ça lui rappelle comment elle a assassiné son ordure de beau père. Sa haine monte encore d'un cran à ce souvenir. L'assaut dure deux minutes et se solde par une véritable boucherie. Reese ne lui fait cependant aucun commentaire alors qu'elle se dirige vers la pièce du fond pour aller chercher le dernier agent qui s'est planqué et croit pouvoir lui échapper. Quel idiot ! Lui elle lui réserve bien mieux qu'une simple balle dans la gorge. Reese la laisse se débrouiller alors qu'il fait le tour des trois pièces pour constater que Root n'a laissé aucun survivant. Il aperçoit un agent qui rampe vers la sortie de la pièce. Il a la gorge éclatée et se vide de son sang. Il est pitoyable et Reese sait qu'il est fichu. Il l'abat d'une balle dans le crâne, alors que Root revient en trainant le dernier homme qui hurle à la mort. Elle lui a mis une balle dans le genou pour le coup. Elle avait ouvert la porte. Il l'attendait mais elle fut trop rapide. Cet imbécile s'était effondré au sol en hurlant et avait lâché son arme. Root le balance au centre de la pièce, et lâche un léger gémissement de douleur. John s'aperçoit que du sang coule le long de sa hanche, mais pas en quantité trop abondante. La balle a seulement dû l'effleurer lors de l'assaut. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle s'en soit aperçut, trop concentrée sur sa victime. John le lui fera remarquer plus tard. L'urgence est de faire parler ce sale type et rapidement car les renforts vont arriver. Elle range ses armes dans son dos et observe l'homme à terre, une joie mauvaise dans le regard. Il va payer pour tous les autres.

Son téléphone se met à sonner et John la voit blêmir avant de le sortir. Samaritain lui envoie une nouvelle vidéo de Shaw qu'il ne peut pas voir. Mais les hurlements de douleurs de Sameen sont horribles et Reese n'a pas besoin de voir pour savoir. Root devient rouge de colère alors qu'elle voit Martine briser un par un les doigts de Shaw tandis que Lambert lui demande où elle vivent avec Root. Sa respiration s'accélère quand elle prend conscience que leurs questions ne portent que sur elle. Elle entend Martine promettre à Shaw de la trainer devant elle pour la torturer devant ses yeux. La vidéo se coupe et Root range le téléphone sans commentaire. C'est à son tour de jouer.

Elle pose son pied sur le genou blessé de l'autre et appuie furieusement le faisant à nouveau hurler de douleur alors que la Machine le renseigne sur l'individu. Matthew Trevis, 38 ans, meurtrier arrêté dans le Kansas en 2004, condamné à la prison à vie, évadé en 2005, présumé mort. Root lâche un rire sadique, pas suffisamment mort à son goût mais elle va vite y remédier.

\- Félicitation Matthew, lui murmure-t-elle. Je vous ai choisi comme porte parole, mais fermez là un peu pour l'instant.

L'homme est clairement effrayé qu'elle connaisse son nom. Il semble la reconnaitre. C'est la femme qu'ils étaient censés attraper. Ils avaient ordre de la blesser si besoin mais interdiction absolue de la tuer. Il fallait la mettre hors service un moment et la ramener à la base vivante. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il est évident que la mission est un échec pour le moins sanglant s'il en croit ce qu'il reste de ses coéquipiers autour de lui.

Root sort un couteau de sa poche et se penche vers lui pour lui appliquer contre son entrejambe. Elle penche la tête sur le côté tout en continuant de détailler chaque micro expression de son visage. Ce type est un minable, il pue la peur par tous les pores. Il la dégoute. Elle lui sourit sadiquement tout en renforçant sa prise sur le couteau. Le mec se raidit et la regarde silencieusement

\- Bien, murmure-t-elle. Maintenant tu m'écoutes.

Elle marque une pause alors qu'elle savoure la décomposition de son visage.

\- Je ne vais te poser qu'une question et une seule alors écoute moi bien. Si tu me donnes la bonne réponse, tu gagnes une balle dans le crâne et une mort rapide. Dans le cas contraire, je te fais saigner comme le gros porc que tu es et m'assure que tu crèves lentement.

Le type la regarde sans sourcilier. Root sort de sa main libre une photographie de sa fille et une de Sameen et les lui montre, épiant chaque réaction faciale.

\- Tu connais j'imagine, poursuit-elle. Où sont-elles ?

Le gars lui rit au nez. Il veut gagner du temps, attendant que des renforts le sortent de là. Root lui lance un regard flamboyant de colère qui dénote avec son sourire. Elle se met à rire avec lui pendant une dizaine de secondes. Puis d'un geste vif elle déplace son couteau et lui plante au beau milieu de la main gauche qu'elle empale au sol. L'homme lâche un hurlement atroce, mais elle s'en fiche et continue de lui sourire. Pourtant elle va perdre patience, et dans pas longtemps elle le sent.

\- Où SONT SAMEEN ET LOUISA ? lui hurle-t-elle pour couvrir ses cris et être sûr qu'il l'entende.

L'homme se met à l'insulter de tous les noms. Root se relève et lui envoie un énorme coup de pied dans son genou blessé. Puis elle est soudainement à l'écoute et se tourne vers Reese.

\- Tes collègues sont là, lui claque-t-elle d'un ton furieux comme s'il en était responsable.

Elle reporte son attention sur la chose gémissante à ses pieds

\- Il faut partir, lui répond Reese, tout de suite.

Pas question, c'est sa seule piste et elle n'a pas fini.

\- Négatif, réplique-t-elle en agrippant un bras du type pour le forcer à se relever ignorant ses cris de douleur quand elle lui retire la lame de la main.

\- Root il faut … tente d'objecter Reese.

\- On monte John, le coupe-t-elle d'une voix sans appel. Il y a un appartement au dernier étage qui est en travaux, donc vide.

Reese attrape l'autre bras du gars. Deux minutes plus tard, ils le claquent sur un sol bâché. Root se penche vers lui, l'air mauvais.

\- Désolé pour l'interruption de programme, lui dit-elle.

Elle attrape un pistolet à vis présent sur un échafaudage. Cette fois, il n'y a plus de trace de sourire sur son visage. Elle est furieuse de devoir retomber si bas dans ses anciens vices mais elle est déterminée.

Matthew se raidit alors qu'il pense comprendre ce qui l'attend. Lui non plus n'a plus envie de rire. Root lui attrape la tête par les cheveux et approche l'arme de fortune de son œil droit. L'homme se met à respirer vite, la terreur se lit dans ses yeux alors qu'il les plonge dans ceux de Root, et peut-être aussi un soupçon de supplication. Mais Root y reste obstinément insensible. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle n'a plus de temps à perdre.

\- Tes collègues ont charcuté mon amie en lui enfonçant des clous. Où est-elle ?

Le gars ouvre une bouche aux lèvres tremblantes de frayeur avant de la refermer, se ravisant. Root lui sourit, elle n'est pas loin de le faire craquer.

\- Mauvaise réponse, lui dit-elle

Elle s'apprête à presser la détente quand …

\- Pitié, murmure l'homme apeuré. Laissez moi une chance.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux de surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Elle l'observe un instant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Pitié ? répète-t-elle en souriant.

Elle baisse les yeux et attrape une des photographies, l'observant un instant songeuse en la caressant du bout des doigts. Quand elle relève la tête, il n'y a plus la moindre trace de rire, juste une profonde et noire colère alors qu'elle lui agite la photo de Sameen sous les yeux.

\- Et pour elle vous en avez eu de la pitié ? crache-t-elle. Vous lui en avez laisser combien de chance ?

\- Je … bafouille l'homme. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est juste un travail.

Les mots lui font l'effet d'un coup de foudre. "Juste un travail". Root le regarde furieuse et appuie sur la gâchette, envoyant un clou se loger dans son épaule, comme pour Sameen. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. L'homme hurle de douleur alors qu'elle l'empoigne plus fermement par les cheveux et approche à nouveau le pistolet de son œil.

Root a compris son manège.

\- Je sais que tu cherches à gagner du temps en attendant tes petits copains. Mais crois moi, tu vas mourir. Et je peux faire en sorte que les derniers instants de ta vie dure une éternité.

Matthew la regarde furieux.

\- Si tu savais ce qui t'attend salope, crache-t-il de rage et de douleur.

Et Root appuie une deuxième fois sur la gâchette. Le sang gicle sur elle avec force alors qu'un affreux hurlement retentit. Elle reste de marbre devant l'horreur qu'elle vient de commettre. Si bien qu'elle ne remarque le geste que trop tard. L'homme gesticule violemment et la frappe dans la hanche. Root crie de douleur en tombant sur le côté et relâche son emprise sur lui. Reese n'a pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il se précipite déjà vers la fenêtre.

\- NON, hurle Root, alors que sa seule chance vient de s'envoler au sens propre comme au figuré.

Reese s'approche de la vitre explosée et observe huit étages en contrebas le cadavre gisant sur le trottoir. Il se tourne vers Root qui est restée à terre, et lui jette un regard désolé. Elle ferme les yeux et se relève. Reese l'attrape par le bras et la sort de la bâtisse désormais remplie de flics. Il présente son badge comme un pass partout magique et n'a même pas besoin d'expliquer leu présence. Il la porte à moitié jusque dans la rue alors qu'elle est dans un état second.

Elle revient brutalement à elle quand son téléphone sonne. Elle s'attend à un nouvelle vidéo encore plus horrible et est surprise de découvrir qu'on l'appelle. Elle décroche sans dire un mot, pas la peine, ils savent que c'est elle. Sauf que ce n'est pas Greer au téléphone. Ce n'est même pas Martine ou Lambert. C'est une voix froide et métallique qu'elle a déjà entendu une fois. Samaritain.

Elle s'arrête net sur le trottoir et Reese la mène de force dans une ruelle isolée à l'abri des caméras. Il entend sa conversation.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition Samantha ?

Elle reste figée un instant.

\- Ma réponse n'a pas changé, lui réplique-t-elle.

\- Tout cela est si vain. Je pensais que les vidéos auraient suffi à te convaincre.

Root serre si fort le téléphone dans ses mains qu'elle se demande si elle ne va pas le briser par la force de sa poigne.

\- Je peux peut-être encore t'en envoyer d'autre. Pourquoi pas une de ta fille ?

Root sent les larmes monter mais elle les retient. Ce truc est un monstre.

\- Je vais te détruire, murmure-t-elle.

Sa menace est si stupide. Elle a parlé sans réfléchir. Mais il sait. Il sait qu'il a toutes les cartes en main. Il sait que c'est elle qui est sur le point d'être détruite. Elle est à terre et il la couvre de coups. Mais il ne l'achève pas, pas encore.

\- Contacte moi quand tu es prête, lui réplique simplement Samaritain. Je pense que je n'aurais pas à attendre trop longtemps.

Et il raccroche. Root explose de rage alors qu'il lui envoie une nouvelle vidéo où Sameen se fait noyer dans une baignoire par deux gorilles. La pièce a changé pour le coup. Root respire saccadée quand Shaw reprend brusquement sa respiration. Martine commence alors à lui poser ses questions, mais elle ne lui répond pas. La vidéo se coupe à nouveau et Root vacille. Reese l'attrape par les épaules et la pousse jusqu'à leur véhicule. Il démarre doucement. Elle ne regarde même pas où ils vont, elle s'en fiche.

Root ferme les yeux, mais elle voit encore Sameen hurler et souffrir au-delà de l'imaginable. Rien ne semble lui avoir été épargné. Elle l'a vue se faire électrocuter, tabasser, noyer. Ses ongles lui sont arrachés, ses doigts cassés. Root en crève de voir la blonde et Lambert parvenir peu à peu à briser la femme si forte et si coriace qu'elle aime. Elle comprend que les vidéos ont été prises à des moments différents, le corps de Sameen évolue. Il devient maigre et marqué. L'interface a envie de hurler, de tout casser autour d'elle, mais elle parvient malgré tout à calmer sa rage, elle sait que c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Ils lui envoient ça pour qu'elle perde totalement ses moyens. Root les a entendu dans les vidéos poser à Sameen des tas de questions, pour constater que peu à peu que ça a évolué pour se concentrer finalement sur elle. Et ça rend Root complètement folle. Elle comprend pourquoi Martine parlait de fête en son honneur. On a torturé Shaw pour obtenir des informations en général sur eux, ça elle s'en doutait malheureusement, mais aussi et surtout pour en obtenir sur elle. Sameen hurlait mais ne disait rien et pour Root c'est même pire.

Samaritain a parlé de lui envoyer une vidéo de Lou. Donc ils lui ont déjà fait du mal. Elle ne peut plus repousser le désespoir qui la frappe comme un tsunami, détruisant tout espoir en elle.

\- Ne fais pas ça, dit soudain John.

\- Ne fais pas quoi ? demande-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux mais sans se détourner de sa vitre.

\- Ne reste pas murée dans le silence.

Root secoue la tête et lui pose la question qui la taraude tant, se tournant enfin vers lui.

\- Et qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?

\- Hurler, propose John sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Si je commence, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

\- Tu ne peux pas te reprocher ce qui est arrivé.

Root lâche un rire sans joie et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle se tourne enfin vers lui.

\- Hum, on parie ? murmure-t-elle faussement songeuse.

Il ne lui répond pas. Il vient de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle ressent un autre sentiment que la colère et la tristesse. Un sentiment intense qui la ronge de l'intérieur dans une torture qu'elle s'impose à elle-même cette fois-ci. La culpabilité.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Louisa toute seule, lâche-t-elle enfin.

C'était la pure et simple vérité. Elle avait relâché l'attention sur sa fille, trop confiante. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour aller sauver un idiot friqué au fin fond d'Harlem dont elle ne savait rien et dont elle se fichait au fond.

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ? continue-t-elle entre deux sanglots dignes. Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête John pour avoir laissé seule dans New-York ma fille de six ans, alors même que je savais qu'elle courait un danger potentiel avec Samaritain ?

\- Tu faisais ton boulot, lui réplique-t-il.

Il sait que ça ne lui sera pas suffisant, mais il ne trouve rien d'autre et au fond c'est la vérité.

\- Je suis sa mère, murmure Root qui ne semble pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Et l'interface de la Machine, complète Reese.

Il cherche à la faire déculpabiliser en lui rappelant qu'elle a aussi fait quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui. Elle a juste commis une erreur, mais personne ne mérite ça. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

\- Je suis d'abord sa mère, dit-elle un ton plus haut.

Elle sait qu'il cherche à l'aider mais rien ne peut effacer ce qu'elle ressent. C'est sa faute.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment se déroulerait cette journée.

Elle lâche un rire sans joie. Si ! Elle était censé savoir, elle était censé prévoir, elle était censé la protéger. Comme si c'était censé la réconforter. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus rien, plus aucun indice, plus aucun piste. Elle sait ce qu'elle va devoir faire. Il lui reste peut-être une chance avant cela.

\- Mais je peux imaginer comment elle va se finir, chuchote-t-elle dans un souffle.

Reese s'arrête à un feu rouge alors qu'il l'entend prononcé cette phrase. Il se tourne vers elle alors qu'il a compris. Mais elle ne le laisse pas réagir. Elle a attrapé son arme et le frappe violemment à la tempe avec la crosse et il s'effondre contre le volant. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas la choix. Il ne la laissera pas y aller seule, il ne la laissera pas faire du tout en fait. Mais elle refuse que quelqu'un d'autre ait à se sacrifier pour elle, que quelqu'un d'autre ait à souffrir ou à mourir par sa faute. Elle le refuse catégoriquement.

\- Désolé John, murmure-t-elle bien qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre, en sortant de la voiture.

Elle s'éloigne à pied sans se retourner alors que le feu passe au vert et que les voitures derrière klaxonnent de rage.

\- Et merci.

Et elle disparait dans la foule.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quatre agents viennent d'entrer dans la pièce. Sameen a abattu le marteau sur la tête du premier qui s'est effondré sur le coup. Puis elle a balancé son plus beau crochet du droit dans la tête du deuxième qui a hurlé de douleur. La vitesse, la précision et la brutalité de ses gestes ont laissé Louisa sans voix. La gamine la regarde interdite, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle est clouée sur place pour le coup, impressionnée.

Sameen se bat conte deux agents à la fois et en envoie un troisième au sol. Lou n'a pas vu ce qu'elle lui a fait mais l'homme hurle de douleur alors qu'il crache une quantité impressionnante de sang par la bouche, ainsi que quelques dents.

Mais le quatrième agent donne plus de mal à Shaw. Elle est épuisée et les douleurs de ses sévices la ralentissent. Elle réagit trop tard tandis qu'il lui envoie un violent coup dans le visage et elle atterrit durement au sol. Il s'apprête à lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre pour finir de la maitriser, quand Louisa sort de sa léthargie et lui fonce dessus. Elle s'agrippe sur son dos et commence à le frapper de ses deux mains le plus fort possible. Surement surpris par le geste désespéré de l'enfant, l'homme n'arrive pas à se dépêtrer tout de suite de son emprise. Quand il l'attrape enfin et la jette avec force au sol, Sameen a eu le temps de se relever et elle lui fonce dessus tête la première dans l'estomac jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur, folle de rage qu'il ait frappé l'enfant. Elle n'a cependant pas le temps de l'envoyer lui aussi au tapis. Trois autres agents débarquent dans la pièce en renfort et les quatre brutes la plaque violemment au sol. Louisa s'est relevée et fonce dans la mêlée où Shaw se démène toujours envoyant des coups de poings et de pieds dans tous les sens. La gamine se met elle aussi à frapper, comme le lui a appris Sameen. Mais elle est brusquement arrêtée alors que l'un des quatre hommes la tire en arrière en lui tenant fermement les deux bras dans le dos. Elle hurle de rage et se débat alors qu'elle voit Sameen se faire maitriser d'une façon vraiment violente. La petite brune continue de se débattre alors que les coups pleuvent sur elle. Son visage est en sang et elle a mal.

\- Emmène la môme, ordonne l'un des trois types qui la tient à l'agent qui maintient Lou.

\- NON, hurlent simultanément Louisa et Sameen en se débattant de plus belle.

\- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS, hurle Shaw à pleins poumons. LAISSEZ LA.

\- Calme toi, réplique durement l'un des agents qui lui écrase le visage au sol. Ce sont les ordres, elle ne reste pas avec toi

Sameen hurle de rage tout en continuant d'essayer d'envoyer des coups avec ses poings et ses pieds. Des ordres de qui ? Elle avait sottement espéré que si elle trahissait Root, il laisserait Louisa. Elle n'avait aucune garantit bien sur, elle avait tenté le coup.

\- SHAW, hurle Louisa que l'on traine dans le couloir. SHAW AU SECOURS.

Sameen croit en devenir folle. Que vont-ils faire à la petite ? Elle voit une infirmière entrer, celle qui s'était occupée d'elle sur la plateforme de pétrole. A croire qu'elle lui est attitrée cette peau de vache. Cette dernière sort une seringue et Sam sait ce qui va se passer. Elle continue de gesticuler sauvagement en hurlant de colère, mais elle est tenue bien trop fermement par les trois gorilles de Samaritain. Elle sent le tranquillisant entrer dans ses veines et trente secondes plus tard elle ne parvient plus à bouger.

\- Où est ce que vous l'emmenez ? demande-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle va bientôt dériver et elle le sait. Elle n'avait pas pensé un instant qu'ils la sépareraient de Louisa, mais qu'elle resterait avec elle comme moyen de pression sur elle. Pour lui montrer ce qu'ils feraient à la petite. Elle s'était trompée, ils étaient encore plus pervers que ça. Ils allaient la laisser imaginer le pire pour Lou tout en continuant de la menacer.

\- Lambert et Martine veulent lui parler seul à seul, répond simplement un des agents.

Sameen a l'impression que son sang vient de geler dans tout son corps tandis que son cœur s'accélère. Martine. Lambert. Seuls avec Louisa. Et elle qui pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver quand ils ont trainé Lou devant elle, elle s'était bien trompée. Elle ne semblait jamais pouvoir toucher le fond dans cet endroit, même quand elle pensait l'avoir déjà atteint.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ils la rallongent sur le lit et la rattachent avant de partir. Sam lutte encore quelques instants, puis elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Louisa est trainée dans un couloir tandis qu'elle continue de hurler le nom de Shaw et de se débattre. L'homme qui la tient ouvre une porte et sans ménagement la jette dans la pièce avant de refermer à clé derrière elle. Lou se relève et observe une demi seconde la cellule où on l'a placée. Elle est vide, il fait froid, les murs sont en pierre et le plafond est haut. Elle peut voir dans un angle de ce dernier une caméra avec un voyant clignotant au rouge. Elle peste de colère, ils l'observent et l'écoutent. Lou se précipite sur la porte qu'elle frappe de rage à coup de poing. Mais ça ne sert à rien et au bout d'une bonne heure elle arrête, épuisée.

Elle s'assoit à terre dans un coin de la pièce, et ramène ses genoux vers elle en les entourant de ses deux bras avant de plonger sa tête contre eux. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils voient son visage, qu'ils l'observent. Elle pense à sa mère, à Shaw, à Finch et John. Quelqu'un va bien venir les aider non ? Elle s'inquiète aussi pour sa mère qui fonce droit dans un piège.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle attend là, seule à ruminer ses sombres pensées. La lumière finit par s'éteindre et elle s'endort, seule dans le noir.

Elle se réveille et met une bonne minute à s'habituer à la lumière vive qui vient de se rallumer. Elle est morte de froid dans cette pièce gelée et elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle a dormi. Elle a faim aussi et soif. Mais surtout elle veut sortir d'ici, elle veut voir Shaw et partir avec elle. Elle veut sa mère, elle veut qu'elle la serre dans ses bras, qu'elle lui chante Lettre à Elise, qu'elle ne la lâche plus, plus jamais. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et elle lève la tête pour voir entrer ses visiteurs. Elle ne bouge pourtant pas quand Martine et Lambert entrent dans la pièce, armés d'un ordinateur portable. Lou lève un sourcil, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe mais ils ne vont surement pas le lui donner pour regarder des dessins animés.

\- Bonjour Louisa, murmure Lambert. Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle ne répond pas et le regarde d'un air mauvais. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau et un bout de pain. Lou ne bouge cependant toujours pas, ça sent le piège à plein nez. Elle ne comprend pas à quoi il joue. Pourquoi est-il gentil avec elle ? Sa mère lui a pourtant dit qu'il était fou et mauvais, comportement confirmé par ce qu'ils lui ont fait vivre la veille. Il semble lire son indécision dans ses yeux et lâche un léger rire avant de poser le verre et le pain au sol à côté d'elle. Elle recule vivement en s'enfonçant encore dans son coin alors qu'il est accroupi à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Tu devrais manger, lui dit-il sans se démonter de son silence. Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, surtout pour une petite fille comme t…

\- J'en veux pas, lui réplique Lou sur un ton hargneux.

Il continue pourtant de lui sourire comme un idiot et elle sent la colère monter. Elle n'a pas peur d'eux et elle se promet de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, d'être la pire sale gamine jamais mise au monde. Elle se jure de leur donner du fil à retordre.

\- Tu es sûre ? continue Lambert sur un ton amusé. Ça n'est que de l'eau et du pain tu sais, il n'y a pas de danger.

\- J'ai pas faim, lui réplique-t-elle sur le même ton en détachant bien chaque mot pour être certaine que cet illuminé les imprime.

Sans le quitter du regard elle balance son pied dans le verre d'eau qui tombe au sol libérant son contenu et imbibant le morceau de pain. Lambert continue de rire comme un abruti avant de les ramasser et de se relever en secouant la tête.

\- Comme tu voudras, lui réplique-t-il.

Il se tourne vers sa collègue qui est toujours plantée à l'entrée avec son ordinateur dans ses mains. Elle avance enfin dans la pièce, comme si elle n'attendait que ce signal de Lambert. Lou ne bouge pas quand elle se plante debout devant elle à côté de lui. Ils l'observent un instant sans rien dire.

\- Je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases avec toi Lou. Euh tu permets que l'on t'appelle Lou ?

Elle ne lui répond pas et continue de le dévisager. Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle sent un frisson remonter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A quoi ils jouent bon sang ?

\- Vu que tu vas passer un certain temps avec nous, commençons par les présentations, poursuit-il. Je m'appelle Jeremy Lambert et elle c'est …

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, le coupe Louisa sans parvenir à se retenir plus longtemps.

Sa colère explose enfin alors qu'ils la prenne pour une profonde idiote.

\- Ah oui, murmure Lambert comme s'il était frappé d'une révélation. Ta mère a dû te parler de nous n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle ne lui répond pas. Elle a l'impression d'en avoir trop dit de toute façon. Shaw lui a pourtant dit de jouer les idiotes mais ils l'agacent trop pour qu'elle puisse se retenir.

\- Elle n'a pas dû nous décrire comme les gentils j'imagine, continue-t-il en épiant ses réactions.

Il semble trouver une confirmation sur son visage alors qu'elle ne dit pourtant rien. Il se met à genoux en face d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, continue-t-il en souriant plus largement. Elle ne peut pas savoir, elle ne nous connait pas bien. Elle se trompe sur nous. Sinon elle saurait que nous ne sommes pas les méchants.

Lou hausse les sourcils de surprise. Elle ne le croit pas, il la prend pour une idiote mais autant le laisser croire qu'il peut la manipuler.

\- Elle croit qu'on lui veut du mal, qu'on te veut du mal, dit-il. Mais ça n'est pas vrai. On veut juste la sauver et qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle travaille pour nous. Son aide nous serait très utile et toi tu pourr …

\- Vous voulez la tuer, le coupe Lou. Et vous faites du mal à Sameen. Elle a raison ma mère, vous n'êtes pas les gentils.

Elle respire difficilement. Elle pense enfin qu'il va se taire voyant que son petit speech ne mène à rien avec elle mais il lui sourit toujours de plus belle comme s'il était ravi de sa réponse autant que de ses réactions. Elle a l'impression d'être entrée dans un jeu dont elle ne connait pas les règles et où elle ne maitrise rien. Lui par contre, il semble bien s'amuser. Elle ne voit pas trop où tout ça va mener. Qu'elle se taise ou qu'elle parle, il gagne à tous les coups et ça l'énerve.

\- C'est toi qui a fait du mal à Sameen hier, lui réplique-t-il alors qu'elle fait non de la tête. Tu sais, on n'aime pas faire ça mais on n'a pas le choix et il est vrai que Martine peut parfois s'emporter assez vite. Il nous faut des réponses et rapidement dans leurs intérêts où elles pourraient mourir. Et ça ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut, elles sont trop importantes. Et toi non plus ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce-pas ? Ta mère et Shaw ne le savent pas, mais elles ne travaillent pas pour les gentils. Tu connais Harold Finch ?

Elle détourne le regard et il y lit une affirmation.

\- Il n'est pas gentil, continue-t-il. Il n'aime pas ta mère, il l'a fait enfermer dans un hôpital pour les fous avant de l'obliger à travailler pour lui.

Louisa croise les bras en air de défi. Et Lambert lui envoie un triste sourire, tandis que Martine s'installe accroupie à côté de lui et ouvre son ordinateur portable pour lui montrer une vidéo sur laquelle Lou peut voir sa mère enfermée dans une grande pièce pleine d'infirmiers et de gens qui hurlent et frappent les murs avec leurs têtes. La gamine reste silencieuse devant la scène. Sa mère lui a raconté tout ça, elle lui a dit qu'elle était méchante avant et qu'ils l'avaient enfermée, même si elle n'avait pas précisé que c'était dans cet endroit. Elle ne dit pourtant toujours rien. Elle ne laissera pas Lambert la manipuler ainsi. Il semble s'en rendre compte. Il fait un signe de main à Martine qui arrête la vidéo et se redresse.

\- Tu vois, continue-t-il, je ne te mens pas.

Elle ne lui répond pas pendant une bonne minute et regarde ses pieds en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Il attend qu'elle réagisse.

\- Je veux voir Sameen, murmure-t-elle enfin.

\- Bien sur, lui répond-t-il.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et ne peut cacher sa surprise.

\- Une fois que tu nous auras aidé, ajoute-t-il

Elle baisse les yeux et laisse un petit sourire sans joie glisser sur ses lèvres. Bien sur, ça aurait été trop beau.

\- N'y comptez pas trop, lui réplique-t-elle.

Lambert lui sourit et approche doucement une main de son visage. Lou réagit instinctivement et se dérobe en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son coin, comme si elle n'avait d'autre envie que de se fondre dans la pierre. Sa réaction fait sourire Martine qui reste silencieuse dans le fond de la pièce appuyée négligemment contre le mur. Lou lui jette un vague regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Lambert.

\- C'est normal, murmure-t-il. Tu te méfies et je comprend, mais nous ne te voulons pas de mal.

Louisa éclate d'un rire provocant pour le coup.

\- C'est ça oui, ironise-t-elle.

Elle marque une pause et lui sourit enfin alors que les morceaux de ce qu'il vient de lui dire ce sont recollés dans son esprit.

\- Vous avez besoin de mon aide, lui dit-elle.

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse son sourire s'étaler sur son visage tandis que la vérité s'impose à elle, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas attrapée, réalise-t-elle aux anges.

Sa mère était en sécurité, ils ne l'avaient pas eu. Elle n'était pas tombée dans leur piège. Louisa en éprouve un tel soulagement qu'elle se laisse aller au rire. Lambert semble un instant déstabilisé.

\- Non c'est vrai, lui avoue-t-il.

\- Et vous ne l'attraperez jamais, continue-t-elle en se foutant d'eux. Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal à elle.

Lambert hausse les sourcils.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi on a fait du mal à Shaw, mais tu sais ta mère aussi a fait du mal à des gens. Dis moi est-elle méchante pour autant ?

Louisa en perd son sourire et le regarde la bouche entrouverte. Elle sent sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

\- Je suis sure que vous mentez, lui réplique-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle n'est pas comme ça, Elle n'est pas comme vous.

\- Tu crois ? lui demande Lambert. Regarde donc si je mens.

Martine appuie à nouveau sur l'ordinateur et elle lui montre l'écran. Mais cette fois Lou refuse de regarder. Elle défie Lambert d'un regard mauvais. C'est quand elle entend un cri affreux qu'elle se tourne vivement vers l'écran. Son cœur manque de s'arrêter et elle se décompose alors qu'elle voit sa mère passer un type à tabac à coup de taser. Elle reconnait immédiatement l'endroit mais aussi l'homme, c'était à Boston il y a quatre mois. Et il travaillait pour Samaritain. Sa mère avait attrapé cet homme et avait alors coupé tout contact avec elle. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'elle voit ça. Elle l'entend lui poser encore et encore la même question pour savoir où est Shaw. Le gars hurle de douleur et Lou sent les larmes monter. Elle ferme les yeux et se détourne de l'écran alors qu'elle se met à trembler sans que cela ne soit lié au froid de la pièce. Elle continue pourtant à entendre. Elle se sent craquer et elle plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles pour atténuer les sons.

\- Arrêtez, leur crie-t-elle au bout d'une moment. S'il vous plait arrêtez ça.

Mais ils lui passent la vidéo jusqu'au bout. Elle finit par entendre un grand fracas quand l'homme se jette par la fenêtre. Louisa ne bouge pourtant pas et garde les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et les yeux fermés. Elle sait qu'elle doit se ressaisir, mais ce qu'elle a vu est trop horrible. Pourquoi sa mère aurait-elle fait ça ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen de retrouver Sameen ? Elle essaye de se dire que cet homme devait le mériter. Au bout de quelques minutes elle bouge enfin et se tourne vers eux. Elle les voit l'observer calmement, trop ravis d'avoir marqué un point contre elle, contre Root.

\- C'était bien ta mère sur la vidéo non ? lui demande Lambert.

Louisa ne lui répond pas. Elle n'en a pas besoin, il sait. Il veut juste enfoncer un peu plus le clou, lui faire du mal. Elle repense à ce que Sameen lui a dit " ils te feront du mal, crois moi ils sauront t'en faire". Elle avait raison mais Lou ne se serait jamais attendu à ça.

\- Alors tu vois, elle est comme nous. Elle fait du mal à quelqu'un pour obtenir des réponses.

\- Ce .. C'est pas pareil, lui répond-t-elle lentement.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça n'est pas pareil ? lui demande Lambert. Explique moi.

Louisa le regarde et ouvre la bouche puis la ferme sans rien dire. Elle se tord les mains et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

\- Parce que … commence-t-elle.

Mais elle ne sait pas quoi dire et Lambert s'en amuse.

\- Parce que … c'est ta mère, lui propose-t-il.

Elle lui lance un regard de colère mais ne répond pas. Il se met à rire.

\- Pas sûre que ce soit un argument très réconfortant pour la famille de Kent. C'était son nom.

Louisa déglutit difficilement, elle n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que les méchants pouvaient avoir une famille, des gens qui les aimaient.

\- Elle ne l'a pas tué, réplique-t-elle. Elle voulait juste savoir où est Sameen.

\- Nous n'avons pas tuer Sameen non plus, lui réplique calmement Lambert. On veut juste savoir où est ta mère. Je te propose de regarder une autre vidéo.

\- Non, gémit-elle, arrêtez.

\- Tût Tût Tût, lui réplique-t-il amusé devant sa supplication. Ça ne faisait que commencer. Il faut que tu saches qui est celle en qui tu as une si grande confiance.

Pendant qu'il parle, Martine a pianoté sur l'ordinateur et le tourne à nouveau vers elle. Louisa peut y voir sa mère devant un type attaché par les bras à une poutre blanche.

\- Une dernière question et je te laisse tranquille, lui dit-elle avec un sourire effrayant qu'elle ne lui connait pas. Où est la Machine ?

L'homme ne lui répond pas, il semble souffrir beaucoup de sa position. Et Louisa commence à respirer trop vite, elle a peur. Même si sa mère lui a dit qu'elle avait été méchante, Lou n'avait jamais osé l'imaginer à cette période de sa vie. Elle ne se concentrait que sur sa mère aujourd'hui, la femme douce et gentille qui l'élevait et qui l'aimait. Elle sent la peur s'insinuer en elle. Ils l'empoisonnent avec ces images.

Root montre une arme à l'homme. Et le cœur de Louisa manque un battement.

\- Cette fois il est chargé, lui dit-elle en s'amusant. Alors où as-tu emporté la Machine ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, murmure enfin l'homme, je ne sais rien.

Le sourire qu'elle voit sur le visage de sa mère à cette réponse est atrocement terrifiant pour Louisa. Elle ne la reconnait pas. Cette dernière lâche un petit rire sans joie et lui pose l'arme directement sur son torse.

\- Attendez, réplique subitement l'homme. Le 12 juillet 2004, on l'a emballée et mise dans un train.

\- Vu le nombre de serveurs, il fallait bien un train, réplique sa mère ravie. Mais un train pour où ?

\- Il est parti de Des Moines. Puis le convoi a bifurqué sur les lignes de l'Union Pacific en direction de Salt Lake City. C'est tout ce que je sais je vous le jure.

Louisa respire difficilement alors qu'elle voit sa mère se relever et regarder l'homme à sa merci un instant. Lou espère qu'elle se trompe sur ce qui va suivre mais elle se doute qu'ils ne lui ont pas montré ça juste pour voir sa mère "discuter" avec un type. Elle respire mal et beaucoup trop vite trahissant son angoisse aux deux qui l'observent. Elle ne veut pas voir la suite mais elle n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de l'écran

\- C'est déjà ça, entend-t-elle sa mère dire.

\- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez, tente de la prévenir l'homme.

Sa mère le regarde ravi. Puis rapidement et sans prévenir elle le tue en lui tirant deux balles dans la poitrine. Pui elle range l'arme et sort du champ de la caméra alors que la vidéo se coupe. Louisa continue pourtant à regarder l'écran noir, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer. Elle a violemment sursauté aux coups de feu. Cet homme lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et elle l'avait quand même tué.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure Lambert.

Louisa tourne un visage inondé de larmes vers lui et lui jette un regard de haine. Elle le voit lui sourire sadiquement et elle sait qu'il n'est pas désolé du tout. Il est même ravi. Elle tente sans succès de se calmer.

\- Elle avait oublié de t'en parler ? continue-t-il trop content de lui avoir trouvé un point faible.

Louisa refuse de le laisser la déstabiliser aussi facilement. Elle essuie rageusement ses larmes et se maudit de se montrer si faible devant eux. Même si elle savait, elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa mère avait pu être aussi cruelle. Elle lui avait dit avoir été du côté des méchants avant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait tué des gens, mais Lou réalise aujourd'hui toute l'ampleur de ce que cela impliquait. Sur le coup, elle s'était dit que tout cela ne comptait plus puisqu'elle avait changé mais était-ce vrai ? Avait-elle changé ? Elle l'avait vu torturé cet homme jusqu'à le pousser au suicide. C'était affreux.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, murmure-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Elle n'est plus comme ça maintenant. Elle a changé et est devenue gentille.

Lambert acquiesce et fait la moue alors qu'il fait semblant de réfléchir.

\- Mais elle a torturé Kent et il s'est jeté par la fenêtre, continue-t-il. Et ça c'était il y a quelques mois. Elle a vraiment changé tu crois ?

Lou ouvre a bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle ne trouve rien à répondre à cela. Sa mère est-elle vraiment gentille ? Lou veut s'en convaincre mais ce que l'on vient de lui montrer la perturbe. Elle ne doute pas que sa mère l'aime mais elle ne semble pas aussi parfaite que Louisa voulait le croire. Elle a fait des choses horribles et continue encore visiblement. Non, elle se gifle mentalement, elle ne doit pas les laisser gagner. Tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge, ils veulent juste la manipuler, la tourner contre sa mère, l'amener à la trahir.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas, bredouille-t-elle en colère. Vous …

Mais elle ne sait plus quoi dire. Et de toute façon pourquoi cherche-t-elle à se justifier devant eux ? C'est ridicule, ils la manipulent et elle se laisse faire comme une imbécile en marchant dans leur jeu en leur donnant tout ce qu'ils veulent. Elle cesse de parler.

\- Je te crois, reprend Lambert, quand tu dis qu'elle est du côté des gentils. Mais tu dois accepter l'idée qu'elle est aussi du côté des méchants. Car la vérité Louisa, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de gentils ni de méchants. Tout le monde est les deux à la fois. Moi, Martine, Shaw, et même ta mère.

Il la laisse digérer ses paroles. Lou se détourne et perd son regard dans le vide. Elle est en colère comme jamais. Il se peut qu'il ait raison après tout, non ? Il y aurait une part de bon et de mauvais en chacun de nous. Elle se souvient quand elle a explosé le nez de Michael Seeve. Etait-ce son propre côté mauvais ? Non, ce petit con l'avait mérité et elle s'était défendue avant qu'il ne l'attaque. Mais sa mère ne cherchait pas à se défendre ici.

Louisa le regarde, elle le voit jubiler alors qu'elle est perdue, dans le doute. Furieuse, elle voudrait lui dire quelque chose qui lui ferait enfin fermer son clapet à ce crétin.

\- Vous êtes un monstre, et ma mère est quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'a rien en commun avec vous.

\- Qui essaies tu de convaincre Lou ? réplique Lambert avec un sourire.

Mais Louisa en a assez. Ça suffit. Elle lui lance un regard de profond mépris et reste silencieuse. Lambert lui sourit tristement et tend à nouveau sa main vers elle. Lou refuse cette fois de bouger, elle refuse de lui laisser voir sa peur. Elle reste plus immobile qu'une statue tandis qu'il lui caresse un court instant le visage avant de lui replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche. Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle a peur comme jamais, mais reste statique. Il finit par reculer et l'observe un instant silencieux, enfin. Il continue de lui sourire mais Lou refuse d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle le regarde calmement sans sourire provocant, juste de la colère. Elle veut que ça s'arrête.

\- Tu as une confiance aveugle en elle, murmure Martine au bout d'un moment. Tu la penses irréprochable malgré tout ce que l'on peut te prouver par ces images.

Elle fait une pause et soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Bien je crois que ça va être mon tour alors. A moins que …

Elle s'arrête subitement alors que Lambert lèvre la main gauche pour la faire taire sans quitter la gamine des yeux. Il l'observe d'un regard étrange, franchement flippant. Il a une idée derrière la tête et vu ce qu'ils lui font depuis maintenant une bonne heure, Louisa appréhende ce que ça peut être.

\- Dis moi Lou, murmure-t-il calmement et très doucement. Tu as confiance en ta mère ?

Elle ne lui répond pas, mais devant son silence Lambert sourit encore plus en hochant doucement la tête comme si elle lui avait dit "oui". Il est franchement dingue ce type, il se fait la conversation tout seul, elle se demanderait presque ce qu'elle fait là.

\- Oui bien sur que tu as confiance en elle, et je crois même qu'elle a confiance en toi.

Il marque une pause alors qu'elle se tait toujours. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce baratin ? Evidemment qu'elle et sa mère se font confiances. Lambert se penche vers elle comme le ferait un bon ami qui veut vous mettre dans la connivence d'un secret d'ado. Louisa sent qu'un truc bizarre va encore lui tomber dessus.

\- Assez pour te parler de la Machine que Harold Finch a construit et dont elle est l'interface, ainsi que de Samaritain.

Louisa devient plus blanche qu'une morte alors même qu'elle sent son cœur accélérer brutalement dans sa poitrine. Elle se mord la lèvre d'angoisse mais elle ne dit toujours rien, n'infirmant ni n'affirmant ces propos. Sameen lui a dit qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir, qu'elle devait jouer les idiotes. Hum plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Lambert sourit de plus belle, elle se demande même sur le coup s'il n'aurait pas la capacité de lire dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrive pas à adopter un visage inexpressif, elle a trop peur. Elle réalise qu'ils ont tout compris mais elle ne voit pas comment. Elle pensait que pour savoir, ils lui feraient du mal et la frapperaient mais pas qu'ils lui parleraient, car c'est bien ce qui se passe depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans cette pièce.

Lambert s'amuse de ses réactions faciales qu'elle ne contrôle pas. "Les enfants sont si faciles à manipuler" pense-t-il. Elle doute déjà de sa mère, de sa véritable nature, il est temps de l'achever. Il jubile au moment où il va jouer sa plus belle carte dans cette partie. Une partie où Louisa avait perdu d'avance avant même qu'il n'entre ici, une partie où elle n'avait aucune chance.

\- Mais dis-moi, reprend-t-il d'un aire faussement songeur. Elle qui te dit tout, qui est si parfaite et si honnête avec toi, t'a-t-elle déjà parlé de ton père ?

Lou met deux secondes à encaisser sa phrase. Elle ne voit franchement pas le rapport avec le reste, avec sa mère, avec toute cette histoire. Elle cligne des yeux et ne peut cacher sa surprise qui remplace une instant sa peur.

\- Non bien sur, chantonne la blonde. Elle n'a pas dû avoir le temps non plus pour ça.

Louisa la regarde vaguement un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Lambert. L'interrogation se lit sur chaque centimètre carré de son visage. Sans qu'elle le comprenne la situation lui échappe encore une fois.

Son père. Elle savait qu'elle devait en avoir un, comme tout le monde. Elle s'était parfois regardée dans le miroir de sa salle de bain en réfléchissant, cherchant dans ses traits un signe de lui. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux, le même nez, le même front, et au grand damne de Sameen et parfois même de Root, le même caractère. Mais Louisa avait remarqué qu'elles n'avaient pas les mêmes yeux. Les siens étaient bleus, vraiment très bleus. Elle avait donc imaginé son père comme un homme grand, blond aux yeux bleu comme les siens, et surtout très gentil sinon sa mère ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle avait parfois pensé à lui comme à un grand voyageur que sa mère aurait aimé passionnément mais qui avait dû partir pour son travail et n'avait jamais pu revenir car il lui serait arrivé de grandes et belles aventures dans des pays d'Afrique. Elle avait entendu parler à la télévision de ce pays, le Burundi, où il y avait eu une manifestation de gens qui ne voulaient plus être dirigé par un dictateur et ce dernier avait violemment répondu en envoyant l'armée massacrer les manifestants. Louisa en avait été révolté. Qui était cet homme pour imposer sa loi ? La télévision avait ensuite montré des images de personnes mourant de faim et vivant dans la peur de cet homme. Elle avait alors imaginé qu'une personne viendrait les aider, les nourrir, les soigner et terrasserait le dictateur. Un homme bon, un justicier. Elle avait d'abord pensé à John, mais ce n'était pas possible il avait déjà beaucoup de travail en tant que policier à New York où il y avait aussi de mauvaises personnes, des personnes qu'il fallait arrêter. Elle avait pensé à Shaw et à sa mère, mais elles avaient elles aussi beaucoup de travail et n'avaient pas le temps. Harold ne pouvait pas, il était à moitié infirme. Alors elle avait pensé à lui, à son père. Elle l'imaginait dans ce pays en train de résoudre tous les problèmes et comme c'était long, il n'avait jamais pu revenir les revoir, mais il pensait à elle de temps en temps.

Et puis après tout il y avait Sameen qui avait pris une grande place dans le cœur de sa mère. Louisa la voyait enfin épanouie et heureuse et rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle, et elle l'avait un peu oublié. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé, ni écrit, et elle n'y attachait pas trop d'importance. Peut-être était-il tout simplement comme Sameen, pas doué pour exprimer ce genre de truc. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en fichait d'elle. Elle se disait aussi qu'il pouvait ne pas l'avoir aimée du tout. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Sa mère l'aimait pour deux et il y avait aussi Sameen qui était là, sans oublier John et Harold. Et elle avait fini par ne pas trop y accorder d'importance, elle avait tout l'amour et toute l'attention qu'il fallait à une petite fille pour être heureuse. Peut-être que sa mère lui en parlerait un jour, peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui demande. Mais elle avait un peu peur au fond de cette discussion, de lui faire de la peine, qu'elle pense qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Or c'était faux, Lou n'en avait pas besoin, elle était juste un peu curieuse.

Lambert lui sourit alors qu'il voit qu'il a frappé dans le mile.

\- Elle l'a tué Louisa, lui balance-t-il sur un ton qu'il tente de rendre choqué.

La révélation a l'effet d'une bombe sur la gamine. Elle serre ses bras plus fort autour de ses genoux pliés et pose sa tête en arrière sur le mur sans le quitter du regard en mordant toujours sa lèvre. Elle serre les dents alors qu'elle sent la colère l'envahir à nouveau. Cette fois elle sait ce qu'elle veut faire pour qu'il se taise, pour qu'il arrête de lui parler, de lui mentir. Elle serre les poings comme le lui a appris Sameen, mais elle se retient encore, tentant de se maitriser alors qu'il la pousse à bout.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, souffle-t-elle.

Il lui sourit tristement alors que la blonde lui montre à nouveau l'ordinateur. Louisa détourne le regard et observe le mur. Elle sent la rage monter. Elle se tourne vivement vers eux, la laissant en partie éclater.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, répète-t-elle.

Malgré elle, elle observe la vidéo. Elle montre sa mère embrassant fougueusement un homme dans le couloir d'un hôtel luxueux. Si c'est lui son père, il n'est pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. L'homme est brun, de taille moyenne, et surtout ce qui frappe Louisa ce sont ses yeux. Identiques aux siens. Elle entrouvre la bouche de stupeur alors que sa respiration s'accélère. Elle les voit continuer de s'embrasser alors que le type attrape une carte et ouvre la chambre de l'hôtel, poussant sa mère à l'intérieur sans lui lâcher les lèvres avant de refermer derrière eux. Puis la vidéo s'accélère. Louisa voit les heures défiler. Vers 7 heures du matin, elle voit sa mère ressortir seule de la chambre. Puis la vidéo s'accélère à nouveau et s'arrête à dix heures quand une femme de ménage entre dans la chambre. Louisa attend une seconde, mais elle pense malheureusement deviner pourquoi le femme ressort en hurlant de peur dans le couloir quelques secondes plus tard. La vidéo s'accélère à nouveau et s'arrête quand le corps de l'homme est sorti de la chambre sur un brancard par des tas de policiers venus sur place. Il est mort et Lou voit le sac mortuaire se fermer sur son visage avant qu'il ne soit transporté. Puis la vidéo s'arrête et l'écran redevient noir.

Elle tourne cependant vers eux un visage intrépide, presque provocant, mais en colère et hausse les sourcils pour les inciter à lui balancer la suite dans la figure. Une sorte de message pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle est prête. Pourquoi ce type serait son père ? Il n'était surement pas le seul gars aux yeux bleu de cette planète non ? Ça n'était pas une preuve. Par contre il ne pouvait faire aucun doute que sa mère avait tué cet homme. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'était entré dans cette chambre avant que l'on découvre le corps.

\- Elle a tué cet homme et tu as vu la date sur la vidéo, mai 2009. Elle travaillait déjà pour la Machine à ce moment là. Donc d'après ton raisonnement elle devrait être "gentille".

Il imite les guillemets avec ses doigts, se moquant clairement d'elle. Louisa serre encore plus fortement les poings. Elle est à deux doigts de craquer, mais pas en fondant en larme cette fois-ci.

\- C'est un peu contradictoire tu ne trouves pas ? Elle devrait déjà avoir changé non ?

Lou sent la rage parcourir son sang et battre dans ses veines, comme si elle avait couru longtemps. Elle le hait, elle les déteste tous les deux.

\- Il avait 31 ans, et s'appelait Christopher Nolan, continue-t-il imperturbable. Son seul tort aux yeux de ta mère a été de travaillé pour nous. Alors elle l'a tué.

Louisa respire trop vite, trop mal, trop difficilement. Elle essuie d'un mouvement rageur les larmes qui lui ont échappé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. "Il te ment. Il te ment. Il te ment." se répète-t-elle encore et encore dans sa tête. Cet homme travaillait pour eux, pour l'ennemi, pour les méchants. Sa mère était devenue gentille, au service de la bonne machine à ce moment là. Louisa essaie alors de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas dû avoir le choix, l'homme l'avait peut-être attaquée, avait voulu la tuer, comme celui qu'on leur avait envoyé à Hong Kong. En y repensant bien, Lou doit bien avouer que si quelqu'un avait dû bel et bien mourir ce soir là dans cette chambre, elle aurait voulu que ce soit cet homme abjecte qui avait essayé d'étrangler sa mère. Etait-elle pourtant horrible de raisonner ainsi ?

Elle voit Lambert en face d'elle qui l'observe toujours.

\- Tu vois où je veux en venir Lou ?

Elle ne supporte pas qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Seuls sa mère, John et Sameen l'appelle Lou, mais lui il n'en a pas le droit. Il n'est pas son ami. C'est grâce ce petit détail presque insignifiant et qui la frappe en plein cœur que Lou reprend pied. Elle a compris leur nouveau jeu et elle a compris comment elle a bêtement perdu cette manche. Ils veulent qu'elle déteste sa mère, ils lui montrent tout ça pour mieux la préparer à la haïr avant de finalement la trahir. Elle sent le sang couler sur ses mains alors que ses ongles ce sont enfoncés dans sa chair. Elle a trop serré les poings de colère, mais elle s'en fiche.

\- Cet homme, reprend lentement Lambert en savourant l'effet de ses paroles. C'est ton père.

Louisa hausse les sourcils en signe de provocation. Lambert éclate d'un petit rire. Ça semble bien l'amuser de jouer avec elle.

\- Tu ne me crois pas n'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux pourtant pas nier que tu as ses yeux.

Il secoue la tête, franchement amusé de son obstination. Il sort un papier plié de sa poche et le lui tend. Elle refuse pourtant de bouger et n'amorce pas un geste pour le prendre. Elle leur tiendra tête, provocante jusqu'au bout. Il le laisse alors tomber à terre à côté d'elle telle une feuille morte dégringolant d'un arbre en plein automne.

\- Il était bien caché mais Samaritain a fini par trouver, il finit toujours par trouver Lou.

Cette dernière phrase sonne comme une menace et ça n'échappe pas à Louisa.

\- D'après ton acte de naissance, poursuit Lambert en désignant la feuille, c'est-à-dire le papier que l'on remplit à ta naissance pour prouver que tu existes. Tu es né le 16 février 2010.

"Waouh ! Bravo Sherlock Holmes, tu sais lire" ironise une voix dans la tête de Louisa, et pendant un bref instant elle a envie de rire. Ça lui permet d'afficher un léger sourire provocateur, un point d'honneur à leur montrer qu'elle ne leur appartient pas, qu'elle ne leur obéira pas.

\- Or, vois-tu, poursuit Lambert en ignorant son air insolent et en tapant deux doigts sur l'écran noir de l'ordinateur. Cette vidéo a été filmée en mai 2009, c'est-à-dire neuf mois avant ta naissance.

Louisa sent son sourire glisser sur ses lèvres et fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. C'est quoi cette histoire de neuf mois ?

\- Et ? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de lâcher sur un ton qu'elle rend délibérément ennuyé, mais dans lequel transparait son énervement.

Lambert lui sourit devant son ignorance. Martine éclate carrément de rire et Lou est furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir parlé.

\- Et un bébé met neuf mois à grandir dans le ventre de sa mère avant de naître, explique calmement Lambert

Louisa reste immobile un instant. Elle recolle tous les morceaux de ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle déglutit mal et se sent transpirer de peur alors que la vérité semble se dessiner, cruelle et triste. Sa mère a assassiné son père. Elle secoue la tête. Mais pourquoi alors paraissait-elle si amoureuse de lui dans le couloir ? Lou est furieuse, mais elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi au juste. Parce qu'ils la manipulent bien sur, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Elle sent que Lambert pourrait aussi avoir raison sur ce coup là. Si sa mère l'avait tué, c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais alors pourquoi choisir de l'avoir elle pour fille si elle n'avait pas aimé son père ? Elle sent la tristesse envahir son cœur, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment plus sournois qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à maintenant, celui de la trahison. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit bon sang ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit eux qui le lui apprennent ? Et de cette manière en plus ?

\- Je ne vous crois pas, répète-t-elle encore une fois.

\- Bien sur que si que tu me crois, réplique Lambert sur un ton amical, presque désolé. Tu ne veux juste pas l'accepter, pas encore. Comme tu ne peux pas accepter ce que l'on t'a montré. Tu sais pourtant que tout ça est vrai. On ne te ment pas.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demande-t-elle.

Lambert attend une bonne dizaine de secondes, choisissant bien ses mots avant de lui répondre.

\- Pour que tu saches la vérité., et pas juste ce que l'on a bien voulu t'en donner jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il marque une pause, se régalant de l'effet de ses paroles sur la gamine.

\- Si elle travaillait pour nous, reprend-t-il, elle ferait la même chose et serait la même maman avec toi. Mais elle serait en sécurité et ne risquerait plus jamais de se faire tuer. Or toi, tu ne veux pas que l'on tue ta mère hum ?

Louisa reste silencieuse mais elle s'empourpre de colère alors que ses poings serrés tremblent de rage.

\- Enfin, reprend Lambert en la regardant toujours aussi amusé, tu ne voulais pas qu'on la tue avant de savoir qui elle est vraiment. Mais peut-être que maintenant tu as envie de le faire toi-même …

C'est la phrase de trop et sans prévenir, sans réfléchir, sans même avoir établi un plan ni analyser la situation, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'ils sont deux adultes fous dangereux et armés alors qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant, Louisa a bondi et s'est jetée sur lui. Elle a pourtant à peine eu le temps de lui envoyer un poing dans sa figure qu'il la plaque au sol face contre terre et lui tord violemment les bras dans le dos. La petite se débat et hurle de rage. Elle peut voir Martine qui n'a pas esquivé un geste suite à son attaque désespérée, et qui observe la scène un sourire amusée sur les lèvres, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter sa colère. Elle ne peut pourtant plus bouger.

\- Calme-toi, lui murmure Lambert à l'oreille.

Il est trop proche et elle sent de violents frissons la parcourir alors qu'il lui parle dans le creux de l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main. Elle doit remettre de l'espace entre lui et elle. Ce type est clairement dangereux, et il la tient à sa merci. Elle finit par s'immobiliser et attend en se concentrant sur un défaut dans le béton du mur qui lui fait face et essayant de faire abstraction de sa main qui passe et repasse dans ses cheveux. Quand il voit qu'elle s'est calmée, il relâche un peu sa prise sans la lâcher complètement.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire une autre bêtise dans ce genre là si je te lâche ? lui demande-t-il.

Louisa reste concentrée sur son mur et ne répond pas. Il la lâche au bout d'un moment et elle se recroqueville lentement dans son coin et observe le sol.

\- Ça va aller, lui promet Lambert en se levant.

Ils ont fini pour aujourd'hui. Louisa les voit sortir de la pièce. Elle ferme les yeux pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui lui viennent.

A peine la porte claquée, Martine se tourne vers Lambert.

\- Joli, lui concède-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle avait été déçue quand Greer lui avait interdit pour le moment de maltraiter physiquement la gamine, et ce même dans le but de faire craquer Shaw et pas uniquement pour s'amuser un peu avec elle. Il lui avait dit d'être patiente pour l'instant, et avait laissé carte blanche à Lambert. Pour le moment en tout cas. Les ordres étaient les ordres et après tout il lui restait Shaw dont elle ne se lasserait pas de sitôt vu le caractère tenace que c'était. Pourtant observer sa lente agonie face à ce qu'elle aurait fait subir à Louisa sous ses yeux aurait été jouissif. Mais après tout observer Lambert à l'œuvre n'était pas si mal non plus. Il manipulait les mots aussi habilement qu'elle manipulait ses petits "joujoux".

Greer ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordre de Samaritain, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à lui faire torturer une gamine. Il y avait un plan derrière tout ça. Et puis Greer avait précisé "pour l'instant". Elle ne perdait donc pas espoir de pouvoir s'occuper plus tard de cette petite merdeuse qui avait osé lui cracher dessus. Elle lui ferait régurgiter bien autre chose cette fois ci et quand elle lui aurait balancé tout ce qu'elle sait, elle prendrait un malin plaisir à la finir en lui faisant cracher sa langue de petite peste.

Lambert lui renvoie son sourire.

\- C'était vraiment trop facile, lui réplique-t-il.

Ils entendent des pas dans le couloir et se tourne pour voir Greer s'approcher d'eux.

\- Excellent travail monsieur Lambert, le félicite-t-il dans un sourire.

Jeremy hoche la tête pour le remercier.

\- Je la laisse un peu mariner pour qu'elle ressasse bien ce qu'elle vient de voir. Ensuite je finirai de la convaincre sur …

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, le coupe Greer. Je m'en occuperai moi-même.

Lambert hausse le sourcils de surprise mais ne réplique pas.

\- Quand elle est prête, amenez la moi, finit simplement Greer en s'éloignant.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Elle se cogne la tête contre la vitre et ça la réveille en sursaut. Le bus est passé dans un nid de poule. Root se masse le cou et se frotte les yeux. Elle n'a pas dû piquer du nez très longtemps, quelques minutes sans doute.

Elle ne savait pas où aller ni quoi faire. Mais elle est au moins sûre d'une chose, elle le fera seule. Elle a pris le bus il y a quelques heures pour rejoindre le Queens où elle compte poursuivre ses recherches. Elle veut tout tenté avant de devoir en venir à l'inévitable.

Elle aurait pu prendre le métro, beaucoup plus rapide, mais elle a opté pour la tranquillité du bus vide à cette heure matinale. Elle en a bien besoin après la nuit qu'elle a passé. Impossible de dormir, elle est retournée à son appartement pour préparer toutes leurs affaires, au cas où si elle les retrouve il faudrait quitter New-York précipitamment. Elle a ensuite passé des heures sur son ordinateur à faire une liste de tous ces fichus bâtiment et à noter leurs adresses. Enfin elle s'est lourdement armée et est partie, le soleil n'étant pas encore levé

Le bus s'arrête dans le Queens et Root descend. Elle soupire devant la tâche à accomplir, peut-être en vain. Mais de toute façon la Machine refuse de l'aider, de lui parler. Elle lui a demandé où elles sont et sa déesse lui a juste répété qu'elle avait 99,99 % de chance de se faire attraper. Root lui a dit qu'elle s'en fichait et a insisté mais la Machine est restée silencieuse. Elle a donc décidé de se débrouiller seule.

Elle jette un regard sur le téléphone de Samaritain. Elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre sonner pour lui montrer des horreurs et elle l'avait éteint. Elle sait qu'elle a eu raison, ces images la détruisent alors que là elle a besoin d'être un maximum concentré. Pourtant ça la démange de le rallumer, elle veut les voir, elle veut savoir même si c'est terrible. Elle replace le maudit téléphone dans sa poche. Sa main tombant au passage sur le collier brisé de Lou et elle porte instinctivement sa main sur l'écharpe de la petite qu'elle a enroulé autour de son cou pour sentir sa présence et son odeur comme si elle était là avec elle. Comme une promesse qu'elle va la retrouver pour la lui rendre. Elle décide de balancer le collier, il est inutile de toute façon maintenant et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle l'a gardé.

Root se secoue la tête pour se concentrer. Elle avance vers un bâtiment vide, le premier de sa longue liste. Sameen avait appelé de New-York, et Root avait filé le convoi jusque dans le Queens avant de le perdre. Elle a donc choisi de se limiter à ce borough de la ville, c'était déjà si immense et les lieux abandonnés et isolés n'y manquaient pas. Elle a ensuite isolé les zones peu peuplées déduisant que les cris de Sameen auraient forcément fini par alerter quelqu'un.

Le premier immeuble est vide. Le deuxième également. Le troisième tout autant. Root continue pourtant, tenace, ne cessant au passage de demander l'aide de la Machine. Mais cette dernière reste silencieuse. L'interface sait qu'elle cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais elle a besoin de s'occuper pour s'empêcher de penser, pour refouler son désespoir loin, très loin.

Elle cherche toute la journée sans s'accorder une pause ou un répit. Elle a fouillé des centaines d'endroits et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé ce sont des SDF, des squatteurs dont certains ont essayé de la draguer, et des junkies.

La nuit tombe et elle déambule dans les rues, vidée et épuisée. Elle pense à sa fille. Elle doit être terrifiée. Elle en tout cas elle l'est. Elle ne s'arrête pourtant pas et continue une bonne partie de la nuit à poursuivre ses recherches. Chaque nouveau bâtiment vide lui fait l'effet d'un coup en plein cœur. Elle tente de refouler le désespoir qui l'envahit et se force à se concentrer sur sa tâche comme un robot programmé pour exécuter. Car réfléchir c'est souffrir. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans un canapé défoncé dans un immeuble pourri sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle a mal partout, surtout à la hanche. Elle réalise alors qu'elle est blessée. Root fronce les sourcils, elle n'en a aucun souvenir. Elle sort de son sac du matériel médical de première nécessité et commence à se soigner. La plaie n'est pas belle, mais pas très grave pour une blessure par balle. La balle ne l'a que effleurée. Elle serre les dents en la désinfectant avant de s'appliquer à recoudre. Elle a mal mais c'est soutenable. Quand elle pense à ce que Sameen et Louisa doivent endurer à côté elle se sent honteuse de ressentir une quelconque douleur. Elle se retient de rallumer ce maudit téléphone et soupire en posant sa tête en arrière. Ses yeux se ferment malgré elle et Root s'endort.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

L'esprit est une chose bien étrange. Son cerveau a choisi de la replonger dans un souvenir et pour le coup plutôt agréable.

Root est allongée avec Sameen en plein Central Park dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre par cette chaude journée d'été. Elles viennent de finir une mission et ont décidé de venir se détendre. Elles observent Louisa qui, à trois ans, mène son bateau dans le bassin. La gamine s'amuse beaucoup sans se soucier d'elles. Et Root en a profité pour lancer l'offensive sur Sameen.

Elle a commencé en douceur par des regards intenses en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de plaisir, puis elle enchaina délicatement en lui caressant les cheveux, lui massant le crâne. Sameen s'était immédiatement tendue devant cette intrusion dans son espace personnelle. Root et elle c'était compliqué et elle savait que la grande brune voulait toujours plus et aller toujours plus loin. Sam en était autant effrayée que exaltée mais jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué et elle s'enfermait dans sa coquille d'acier. Root ne perdait pourtant pas espoir. Elle désirait Shaw comme elle n'avait jamais désiré une autre personne dans sa vie avant elle. Elle savait pouvoir un jour la faire céder, mais elle ne voulait pas se contenter d'une fois. Elle la voulait pour elle toute seule sans partage et sur la plus longue durée possible.

Root avait souri devant la réaction de Shaw suite à son geste mais elle ne l'a pas arrêté pour autant se tournant vers elle et plaçant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- Détends toi Sam, lui dit-elle. Tu es trop tendue.

Sameen n'avait pas répliqué, même pas soupiré. Et Root l'avait pris comme une merveilleuse invitation à continuer son geste. Elle avait même été au comble de la joie quand Sameen avait fini par se détendre sous ses caresses, ses épaules se relâchant, ses yeux se fermant, et ses poings se desserrant. On aurait pu dire qu'elle dormait paisiblement mais ça n'était pas le cas et Root le savait.

Elle descendit une main vers son visage pour le caresser tendrement, en retraçant chaque courbe. Sameen ouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait rien de son habituelle espièglerie dans les yeux de Root. Elle ne jouait pas, cet instant était réel et Sameen sentit son cœur s'accélérer malgré elle. Un désir complètement insensé venait de germer en elle, ou peut-être avait-il toujours été là sans qu'elle veuille l'accepter. Elle pouvait lire dans l'attitude de Root qu'il était clairement partagé. Cette dernière se pencha doucement vers elle, voulant donner une chance à Shaw si elle le désirait de l'envoyer bouler, de la repousser. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Sameen ne parvenait pas à bouger. Son cerveau semblait éteint, repoussant dans le néant tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs refoulées. Une seule chose était certaine, elle la voulait.

Sameen releva légèrement la tête fermant l'écart avec Root pour rejoindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser. Doux, sincère, simple. Le premier, le plus beau. Elles avaient fermés les yeux tout du long comme pour interrompre le temps. Elles se séparèrent. Combien de temps avait-il duré ? Peu importe il serait toujours trop court. Root avait été surprise de l'initiative de Shaw, mais ravie. Or là, à cet instant elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de lire la déception, le regret, la peur et le rejet dans les yeux de Sameen. Quelle surprise quand elle vit le sourire en coin chez cette dernière qui s'était rallongée dans l'herbe, ainsi que le plaisir dans ses yeux. Root venait de tomber accro à une nouvelle drogue heureusement beaucoup moins destructrice que la cocaïne. Elle lui sourit en retour et passa une main sur sa joue.

\- C'est sympa la détente avec toi Sam, lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sameen leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Louisa, coupant le contact avec Root. Mais cette dernière s'en fichait. Elle était shootée au bonheur. Sameen venait de l'embrasser. Elle avait senti ses barrières si solides céder, enfin. Et mieux c'était Sameen qui les avait fait voler en éclat, bon avec son aide bien sur mais peu importe ça avait été son choix. Ce baiser était lourd de promesses et Root savait que s'il l'avait autant comblé que Sameen, elles ne pourraient pourtant pas s'en contenter. Cette idée la fit sourire alors qu'elle commença à fantasmer sur la nuit qui s'annonçait.

Tout était vraiment parfait. Root se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissant.

Mais soudain, le parc devient trop silencieux et l'air se fait froid. Root ouvre brusquement les yeux, l'angoisse la tenaillant. Le ciel est devenue gris et il fait aussi noir que lors d'une éclipse. Elles sont seules dans le parc. C'est impossible ! Où sont tous les autres? Lou n'est plus au bassin. Root ne l'a lâchée des yeux que dix secondes pourtant. Elle se met à l'appeler, à crier son nom mais seul le silence lui répond. Elle se tourne vers Sameen toujours allongée à côté d'elle pour qu'elle l'aide. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne réagit pas.

Root se met à la secouer. Shaw se met à trembler violemment avant de lâcher un long cri déchirant qui perce les tympans de Root et la glace d'horreur. Elle voit ses vêtements s'imbiber de sang partout sur son corps alors que des blessures y apparaissent toutes seule. Shaw crache un peu de sang et se tourne vers elle. Root plaque ses mains pour stopper les trop nombreuses hémorragies. Mais Sameen continue de se vider de son sang.

\- Aide moi, la supplie-t-elle.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Root se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Elle n'a pas dormi longtemps, peut-être deux heures. Elle peut encore sentir Sameen, ses mains sur son corps et l'odeur affreuse du sang. Root respire doucement et se force à faire le point. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça évidemment. Sameen l'avait bien embrassée ce jour là, mais Louisa n'était pas là. Elle était à la bibliothèque. Sameen et Root étaient bien à cet endroit du parc, mais elle n'y était pas restée. Le baiser avait été trop intense et les avait laissé insatisfaites. Elles l'avaient donc poursuivi ailleurs dans un lieu beaucoup plus intime pour étouffer leur cris passionnés.

Root sourit à ce souvenir, mais c'est fugace.

Elle regarde autour d'elle. C'est l'aurore. Elle se maudit d'avoir dormi. Comment peut-elle y parvenir ? Comment peut-elle oser s'abandonner au sommeil alors qu'elles l'attendent et souffrent pour elle ?

Root reprend sa chasse dans le Queens jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. C'est le dernier immeuble, et son inspection est tout aussi désespérante que les autres. Root ferme les yeux. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle chiffonne de rage sa liste à la noix. Tant d'efforts pour rien et ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient sa fille. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Root sort du bâtiment et marche sur plusieurs blocs avant d'entrer dans un immeuble d'une soixantaine d'étage. Elle monte jusqu'au toit et y trouve une caméra.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dit-elle. Toute seule je n'y arriverai pas.

Et elle grimpe debout sur le rebord. Elle n'a même pas peur pour le coup. Ça doit marcher il le faut.

\- Je suis désolée d'en arriver là tu sais, mais tu ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix.

Elle ferme les yeux.

\- Harold t'a appris à jouer au black jack et aux échecs. Mais est-ce qu'il t'a appris à jouer au plus fort ?

Elle marque une pause.

\- Je vais fermer les yeux et marcher sur le rebord de ce mur jusqu'à ce que A: Tu m'aides à trouver Sameen et Lou. Ou B: Je fasse une chute tragique et mortelle.

Elle commence à avancer pas à pas et manque de tomber sous la force du vent à une telle hauteur. La Machine la supplie d'arrêter, lui répétant ses chances de survie qui dégringolent à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais Root continue

\- Tu as tout calculé pas vrai ? Alors tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux. Tu dois te demander ce qui est le pire toi et moi travaillant ensemble ou moi faisant le prochain pas seule.

La Machine lui chuchote alors une adresse. Root ouvre les yeux et sourit à la caméra.

\- Très sympa ce jeu.

Elle descend du rebord et se précipite au 7502 de la 164ème rue. Elle trouve étrange que la Machine lui ait donné cette adresse, c'est en plein centre ville et c'est un immeuble résidentielle. Mais Root lui fait confiance, comme toujours. Elle se rend à l'appartement 42. Il est vide. Par contre elle voit un grosse quantité de drogue sur la table. Elle fronce les sourcils, elle ne comprend rien. Pourquoi la Machine l'a envoyé ici ?

Elle s'apprête à lui demander quand la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

\- Police, levez vos mains.

Et Root comprend. Elle est folle de rage alors qu'on l'embarque. Sur le trottoir, elle jette un regard lourd de reproche à une caméra.

\- Désolé, murmure la Machine dans son oreille. Mais c'est trop dangereux.

Root ne lui répond pas. Elle a compris trop tard son manège. La Machine l'a piégée, elle va l'envoyé en sécurité en prison, là où elle ne pourra plus chercher, plus se mettre en danger.

Elle passe les heures suivantes au commissariat à tenter d'expliquer sa présence dans l'appartement comme accidentelle, jurant que la drogue n'est pas à elle. Ses armes lui ont été confisquées et comme elle n'a pas de permis, elle risque gros. Surtout que les flics ne croient pas à son histoire. Sa garde à vue est partie pour durer quarante-huit longues heures. Elle voit le temps passer lentement comme s'il se moquait d'elle alors qu'elle tourne en rond comme une folle toute la nuit. Elle est furieuse comme jamais. La Machine l'a menée en bateau alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait à retrouver Sameen. Elle peste de rage.

Le lendemain elle continue d'être interrogé par les flics sur les armes et la drogue. Ils lui demandent de balancer tout le réseau pour lequel ils pensent qu'elle travaille. Elle ne leur répond pas ne les écoute même pas. De toute façon elle n'a rien à leur dire, pour une fois elle n'a rien fait. C'est d'ailleurs même le problème, elle ne fait rien. Elle reste coincée dans ce stupide poste de police. Sa colère contre la Machine ne passe pas et pour se calmer elle reste fixée sur l'horloge à regarder les aiguilles bouger lentement. Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire une telle chose ? Root avait pensé demander l'aide du lieutenant Riley mais elle y a renoncé. Sa décision est prise et elle ne reviendra pas dessus. Les flics commencent à s'impatienter et l'abruti qui lui sert d'avocat commis d'office l'agace. Pourtant elle ne les regarde pas, elle continue de fixer la pendule toute la journée alors que les heures passent. Son esprit se déconnecte de son présent et elle pense à sa fille et à Sameen. Elle comprend pourquoi la Machine a fait cela, elle l'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait en l'enfermant à la bibliothèque pour la protéger d'elle-même. Mais cette fois Root ne lui pardonne pas. Le sentiment de trahison est trop cuisant.

Elle passe une deuxième nuit en cellule, mais elle est toujours incapable de dormir. La colère bout en elle supplantant le désespoir qui l'envahissait jusque là et elle trouve ça plutôt bien. Ça lui rend les idées claires. Elle va sortir d'ici, elle ne sait pas encore comment mais dés la première occasion elle sortira. Et si la Machine refuse encore de l'aider, elle se débrouillera malheureusement seule.

Sa deuxième journée d'interrogatoire se déroule comme la première. Root reste concentrée sur le temps qui passe et qui la rend folle de colère et folle tout court. Elle décide de se maintenir dans cet état de veille pour les endormir alors que les flics la prennent pour une débile légère. Ils l'interrogent encore une partie de la nuit avant de renoncer. De toute façon, son dossier est bien chargé et ils n'ont pas besoin de ses aveux. Root en soupire intérieurement de soulagement quand on lui annonce son transfert à la prison de Rikers à la première heure demain matin. Elle sait qu'il lui faudra saisir l'occasion, elle n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur. Six jours que Louisa a disparu, elle n'a plus de temps à perdre.

Au petit matin, on la transfère. Root use de tout son charme pour faire rougir le jeune policier chargé de la menotter, lui glissant pleins de sous entendus sur l'endroit où elle préférerait être attachée en sa compagnie. L'homme devient plus rouge qu'un radis, ses mains tremblent et Root constate que son inattention va la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle est assise à l'arrière de la voiture de police tandis que le pauvre jeune garçon remplit les formulaires sans la regarder et récupère dans un carton ses effets personnels, à savoir le téléphone portable éteint de Samaritain et l'écharpe de Louisa, ses armes lui ayant été confisquées et enregistrées comme preuves avec la drogue. Root parvient à attraper une petite tige en fer à sa ceinture et commence à jouer avec les serrures qui ne lui résistent pas longtemps. Le jeune policier s'assied à l'avant et démarre, lui jetant quelques coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Elle lui répond par des sourires narquois le faisant rougir à nouveau et il décide de se concentrer sur la route. Root profite six blocs plus loin de l'arrêt à un stop pour faire glisser les chaines avec fracas au sol. L'homme se retourne et elle l'assomme d'un violent crochet du droit avant de lui prendre son arme et de récupérer ses affaires. Puis elle descend du véhicule. La situation lui rappelle celle avec Reese survenue cinq jours plus tôt. Root refoule loin d'elle le sentiment de culpabilité alors qu'elle disparait dans la rue. Elle a eu raison de ne pas vouloir les impliquer. Si jamais elle ne revenait pas, la Machine allait avoir besoin d'eux pour continuer.

Root se dirige droit vers Manhattan. Sa quête dans le Queens est un échec et la Machine refuse de l'aider. Elle se résout à la pire mais la seule solution qui lui reste. Elle se plante devant une caméra qu'elle regarde et elle allume le téléphone de Samaritain.

\- Ne fais pas ça Root, lui implore sa déesse dans son oreille

Root est furieuse contre elle, mais sa phrase la scotche sur place. La Machine est prête à tout pour la sauver elle, son interface. Même à sacrifier Sameen et Louisa, à regret bien sur. Root, elle, ne peut par contre tout simplement pas le supporter. Elle lui envoie un regard triste dans la caméra. Elle lui pardonne. Elle sait que la Machine l'aime, qu'elle ne fait ça que pour sa sécurité. Root ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer en retour, elle l'a tellement changée. Elle sait qu'elle aurait réagi comme elle. En fait Root avait déjà réagi comme elle. Quand la couverture de Sameen avait été grillée, Root avait dû la droguer pour pouvoir l'enfermer au métro alors qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre raison sur les risques qu'elle courait désormais et qu'elle voulait foncer droit vers le danger pour aider John. Root l'avait fait par amour, tout comme la Machine l'avait fait enfermer une fois à la bibliothèque et cette fois-ci dans un poste de police. Root se souvient de la colère de Sameen à son réveil quand elle avait compris comment elle l'avait dupée, la même colère qui l'a transperçait chaque fois qu'elle avait pensé à sa déesse durant ces deux derniers jours. Mais ça ne sert à rien, comme Sameen à la Bourse, elle a décidé quoi faire. Son choix est murement réfléchi, d'ailleurs est-ce vraiment un choix ?

\- Merci, lui dit-elle simplement.

Elle attend un instant en silence, puis un léger grésillement retentit dans son oreille, puis plus rien. Et Root sait qu'elle a accédé à sa requête. Elle sait que la Machine accepte son choix, mais elle doit maintenant négocier avec une autre intelligence artificielle.

Samaritain lui a dit de la contacter quand elle serait prête.

\- Je suis Root, je travaille pour la Machine murmure-t-elle à la caméra pour griller son identité et devenir une menace pour son système.

Elle agite le téléphone d'une main devant la caméra.

\- Je suis prête, lâche-t-elle simplement.

Une lumière rouge à l'intérieur de la caméra clignote un instant puis s'éteint. Root attend encore dix secondes puis le téléphone sonne. Et elle décroche acceptant son sort.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lambert est revenu seul le lendemain avec une pomme et un verre d'eau. Il les a posé doucement à côté d'elle en la regardant amusé. Lou a senti la colère latente depuis la veille en elle exploser. Elle a attrapé le verre d'une main puis la pomme de l'autre et s'est levée d'un bond pour lui faire face, la rage envahissant chacun de ses traits. Puis elle les lui a violemment envoyé dans la figure. Il a esquivé en éclatant de rire alors que le verre s'est fracassé sur le mur derrière lui. Elle l'a regardé vraiment furieuse, sa respiration saccadée par la colère.

Elle a jeté un bref regard vers la porte, il ne l'avait pas refermé et elle voyait le couloir par lequel on l'avait trainé. Sameen était au bout de ce dernier. Elle a reporté son attention vers Lambert qui ne la quitte pas des yeux et se marre toujours autant, puis elle a foncé en courant sans réfléchir vers la sortie. Il l'a laissée faire alors que la blonde postée à la porte l'a rattrapée par le bras. Louisa ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Hep hep hep, où tu crois aller ?

\- Lâchez moi, hurle Lou folle de rage en se débattant.

Mais Martine la propulse violemment dans la pièce, à tel point que Louisa en perd l'équilibre et s'écrase au sol aux pieds de Lambert. Elle se recroqueville en boule dans son coin avant de le regarder à nouveau. La blonde reste à la porte et observe la scène alors que Lambert s'accroupit en face d'elle.

\- Tu as eu le temps de repenser à notre petite discussion ?

Elle ne lui répond pas, elle refuse de le laisser gagner aujourd'hui. Hier elle n'était pas prête mais là elle ne le laissera pas la manipuler. Elle entrevoit vaguement les règles de ce nouveau jeu sadique, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle préférait apprendre par cœur la carte fantôme de New-York.

Il éclate d'un petit rire devant son air revêche.

\- Bien, continue-t-il. C'est très bien. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, ça date de deux jours.

Il lève la main droite vers la blonde sans la lâcher des yeux et claque des doigts. Martine pénètre dans la pièce et lui tend une tablette. Lambert l'observe une demi seconde et la tourne vers elle. Louisa soupire d'exaspération alors qu'elle appréhende ce qui va suivre. Une vidéo démarre et elle voit sa mère et Reese dans une pièce remplie de cadavres en train de frapper un homme. Elle la voit planter un couteau dans sa main et elle l'entend hurler de lui dire où sont sa fille et Sameen. Mais Louisa refuse de se laisser faire cette fois ci. Depuis hier, elle a choisi malgré tout ce qu'ils lui ont balancé de faire confiance à sa mère, de la croire. Elle l'aime et ça ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Ils peuvent tout leur prendre mais pas ça, elle s'y refuse. Et ici sa mère la cherche désespérément, prête à tout comme elle l'est elle-même pour être sure qu'elle reste libre et saine et sauve. Cette vidéo n'a pas le même effet que celles d'hier, elle est la preuve que sa mère l'aime plus que tout. Elle arrache la tablette des mains de Lambert, frappe un violent coup de pied sur l'écran, le fissurant, et pour faire bonne mesure elle l'envoie de toutes ses forces s'écraser sur le mur en face d'elle. Puis elle les regarde à nouveau. Elle ressemble à une enragée.

\- Je veux voir Sameen, exige-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Lambert et Martine l'observent, ils n'ont même pas esquivé un geste pour l'empêcher de détruire la tablette.

\- Comme je te comprends, murmure Lambert avec son habituel sourire. Ça n'est pas facile pour toi de ...

\- Je veux voir Sameen, répète Louisa en lui coupant la parole.

\- Ça va être difficile chérie pour le moment, murmure Martine en affichant un air faussement désolé. Notre dernière entrevue a été … très chaude.

La haine transparait sur chaque parcelle de peau de Louisa à ces mots.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? enrage-t-elle. Je veux la voir. JE VEUX LA VOIR TOUT DE SUITE.

Sa respiration s'accélère alors qu'elle leur hurle sa dernière phrase à la figure. Lambert hoche la tête en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Tu sais, on ne fera plus de mal à Sameen si tu nous dit où est ta mère.

Il marque une pause alors que Louisa tente de calmer sa respiration.

\- On n'en aura plus besoin. Dis moi, si ta mère était là, à ton avis la laisserait-elle souffrir pour elle ? Crois-tu qu'elle accepterait que tu la laisses souffrir en te taisant ?

Elle le regarde sans broncher et Lambert laisse un immense sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

\- Non, reprend-t-il. Elle préférerait être ici avec vous. Ce qu'elle voudrait c'est vous savoir saines et sauves.

\- Ce qu'elle voudrait c'est vous éclater la gueule, lui réplique Lou furieuse. Et franchement moi aussi. Je ne vous dirais rien, rien du tout et je veux voir Sameen.

Lambert cesse de sourire et pince les lèvres avant de soupirer en secouant la tête.

\- Comme tu voudras, lui réplique-t-il en se levant.

Il ramasse la tablette brisée et se dirige vers la porte suivi de la blonde.

\- Oh j'allais oublier, reprend-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu vas bien la voir.

Martine sort de la pièce tandis que Lambert continue de l'observer. Quelques instants plus tard elle revient avec une nouvelle tablette. Louisa hausse les sourcils alors que la blonde tapote un instant dessus. Puis elle lui montre l'écran avant de lui poser à ses pieds devant elle. Louisa peut y voir Sameen dans la pièce où elle est retenue. Elle ouvre la bouche et relâche sa respiration sans s'être rendue compte qu'elle l'avait retenue. Sameen est allongée dans le lit et Martine et Lambert entrent dans la pièce. Louisa assiste impuissante à la scène.

\- Où est Louisa ? l'entend-t-elle faiblement demander aux deux arrivants.

Martine branche un fer à souder et le laisse chauffer un instant avant de se mettre à califourchon sur la petite brune, armée du bruleur qui commence à fumer légèrement.

Louisa sent son cœur battre la chamade. Elle ne veut pas voir la suite, mais elle n'arrive pas détacher son regard de l'écran.

\- Elle va bien, lui répond Martine en marquant une courte pause avant de se pencher vers elle. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

La blonde teste avec un doigt la pointe du fer à souder mais elle ne le juge pas encore assez chaud. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Sameen.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait espèces de malades ? demande Shaw.

Martine lui sourit, et lui relève sa chemise jusqu'au dessus du nombril.

\- On s'occupe d'elle, lui répond-t-elle, comme je te l'ai promis.

Louisa peut voir Sameen se tendre à ces mots. La colère se peint sur son visage mais aussi autre chose, une pointe de peur ou du moins ce que Louisa identifie comme tel, ou peut-être est-ce juste ce qu'elle imagine.

\- Mais maintenant c'est de toi dont j'ai envie de m'occuper un peu, continue la blonde en approchant le fer désormais brulant de son ventre

Sameen remet son masque d'impassibilité et serre les dents.

\- Où est Root ?

Sam la regarde et ne lui répond pas. Martine soupire et appuie la pointe du fer sur son ventre traçant une ligne le long de son ventre alors que Shaw hurle horriblement et se débat contre ses entraves.

Louisa ferme les yeux et se plaque les mains sur les oreilles. Elle continue pourtant de l'entendre crier. Elle se met elle aussi à hurler mais de rage. Elle ouvre ses yeux et attrape la tablette pour la balancer le plus loin possible d'elle. L'écran se brise à nouveau et devient noir, mais le son fonctionne toujours. Sameen hurle encore et encore alors que Martine lui demande encore et toujours où est sa mère. Elle l'entend lui dire qu'elle s'occupera bien de la "gamine" et Lou comprend qu'elle est un moyen de pression pour Shaw. Mais cette dernière tient encore bon.

Les sons finissent par s'estomper et Lou comprend que c'est fini. Elle entoure ses genoux pliés de ses deux bras et se balance d'avant en arrière pour tenter de se calmer, en vain.

\- Ça peut s'arrêter, murmure Lambert. Si tu nous dis où est ta mère, on ne lui fera plus rien. Tu as ma parole.

Lou le regarde, elle ne le croit pas. Elle sait qu'il ment, qu'il risque même de la tuer, de les tuer toutes les deux dés qu'elles parleront. Mais Sam souffre tellement. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Lambert et Martine se dirigent vers la porte.

\- Comme tu voudras, murmure-t-il sur un ton désolé en s'arrêtant à la porte. On doit justement aller la voir, on te laisse la tablette, tu pourras ainsi mieux l'entendre à défaut de pouvoir la voir désormais. Je te demande juste de réfléchir. C'est toi qui a les cartes en main pour arrêter tout ça. Ne refuses pas notre offre juste pour couvrir une mère dont on t'a prouvé qu'elle n'avait rien de parfaite. Réfléchis à ça et on en reparle à notre prochaine rencontre hum ?

Elle ne lui répond pas. La porte se claque la laissant atrocement seule. Puis quelques instants plus tard, elle les entend parler à Shaw. Elle attrape la tablette mais elle ne peut rien y voir. Elle ne sait pas si c'est mieux ainsi ou pas. Elle entend Martine lui demander où est sa mère encore et encore, et elle entend Shaw lui répondre par des hurlements plus affreux les uns que les autres. Elle claque la tablette au sol, mais ne peut se résoudre à la casser définitivement, elle est son seul lien avec Shaw, sa seule amie dans cet endroit. Louisa se recroqueville dans un coin le plus loin possible de la tablette comme si cette dernière allait lui exploser à la figure. Elle sent les larmes de rage couler à flot sur ses joues alors qu'elle entend tout. Elle se met à hurler de désespoir et de colère et frappe le mur de ses mains.

Ça dure deux jours, deux jours affreux où personne ne vient la voir, pas même pour lui donner à manger ni à boire. Deux jours horribles, deux jours d'angoisse alors qu'elle continue à entendre Sameen se faire interroger encore et encore. Elle sent la haine grandir en elle comme un serpent qui sera prêt à frapper quand ils entreront ici, enfin si elle en a la force. Tout lui tourne dés qu'elle tente de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, et elle finit par rester immobile assise au sol, voir même allongée dans les pires moments. La cris de Sameen la transpercent comme un lame, ils la réveillent au beau milieu de la nuit et l'empêchent de dormir. Dans ces moments elle a l'impression de faire un cauchemar éveillé. Au début elle hurlait de rage, l'accompagnant comme dans un sinistre chant. Puis peu à peu elle s'est tue et a juste fermé les yeux laissant, les larmes couler, avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi sa mère déteste tant Samaritain et ses agents, pourquoi elle n'a aucune pitié à les torturer pour leur faire dire où est Sameen, ni même à les tuer. Elle comprend désormais. Car à cet instant précis, si elle-même avait une arme elle les tuerait sans regret, et elle ne se jugerait pas monstrueuse pour autant. Sa mère lui manque tellement. Lou se demande où elle peut bien être et même si elle pense à elle à cet instant précis. Elle est certaine que oui. Elle doit tout faire pour la retrouver, peu importe la morale et sur ce coup Lou lui donne bien raison. Quand elle pense à elle, elle se met à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter un instant avant de se reprendre. "Elle viendra" se répète-t-elle encore et encore. Mais Lou a aussi peur que si elle vient, ils l'attrapent.

Mais les deux jours passent et personne ne vient. Elle sent le désespoir l'envahir. Elle se sent mourir, comme pourrir de l'intérieur. Ils l'empoisonnent et la torturent de la pire manière possible pour elle. Mais elle ne peut se résoudre à détruire la tablette alors que chaque jour elle entend les hurlements de Sameen à travers elle, preuve qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore tuée.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir au bout de trois jours et ils entrent. Louisa a à peine la force de tourner la tête vers eux alors qu'elle est allongée au sol, complètement vidée de toute force et de toute combativité. Elle est épuisée mais folle de rage.

Lambert se penche vers elle et l'assoit contre un mur avant de porter un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Malgré la soif qui la tenaille, elle les laisse obstinément closes et lui lance un regard vide qui trahit son épuisement. Il sourit devant son entêtement mais ne recule pas le verre.

\- Je peux t'y obliger tu sais, lui murmure-t-il.

Elle le regarde encore quelques secondes puis finit par pencher doucement la tête en ouvrant les lèvres. Elle avale le liquide qui lui fait l'effet d'une renaissance. Il penche le verre pour l'obliger à boire jusqu'au bout alors qu'elle avale rapidement le contenu.

\- Doucement, lui murmure-t-il alors qu'elle le finit en buvant trop vite et manque de s'étrangler avec le liquide.

Elle ferme une demi seconde les yeux alors qu'il pose le verre vide au sol. Il se tourne vers l'écran et la regarde à nouveau en lui souriant. Il voit qu'elle ne l'a pas détruit, qu'elle a tout entendu. Son plan fonctionne bien au-delà de ses espérances. Il la sent prête à flancher.

\- On s'apprêtait à aller voir Shaw quand je me suis souvenue que tu nous attendais impatiemment.

Louisa le regarde calmement, épuisée. Il se fiche clairement d'elle. Martine reste appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés et l'observe. Elle a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

\- Alors dis moi Lou, reprend Lambert. Où est ta mère ?

Louisa ne lui répond pas, l'observant toujours calmement. Elle sait qu'elle doit ressembler à un mollusque totalement débile à cet instant précis mais qu'importe. Sameen tient bon alors elle aussi elle tiendra quoiqu'ils lui fassent. Lambert secoue la tête devant son silence.

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais, murmure-t-il en pointant la tablette. Et pourtant tu la laisses endurer tout ça pour protéger une meurtrière.

Ses paroles ont l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la petite. Une parcelle d'elle-même sait qu'elle a le pouvoir de faire en sorte que ça s'arrête pour Sameen.

Martine sort un objet de sa poche et le lui montre.

\- Je viens de recevoir un nouveau jouet pour m'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui, murmure-t-elle joyeusement à Louisa qui l'observe.

C'est un objet pointu qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle sent un frisson la parcourir comme si son corps avait compris avant son cerveau. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Elle tourne un regard angoissé vers la blonde qui lui sourit méchamment.

\- C'est un pic à glace, lui explique-t-elle calmement. Ça sert à briser les morceaux de glace très dur mais j'en prévois un tout autre usage aujourd'hui. Le grand avantage de ce petit bijou c'est que ça va rentrer comme dans du beurre. L'inconvénient d'un couteau pour poignarder sans tuer, vois-tu, c'est l'épaisseur de la lame. Mais avec ça les dégâts seront moindres, et je pourrais m'amuser un peu plus longtemps.

Martine tapote du bout du pied l'écran de la tablette posée au sol alors que Lou pâlit devant son explication.

\- Je te laisse l'écouter chanter.

Puis elle se dirige vers la porte suivie de Lambert. Ils arrivent à la porte quand …

\- Attendez, murmure-t-elle faiblement.

Ils s'arrêtent et échangent un regard ravi avant de l'observer à nouveau. Lou n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, elle ne peut pas en supporter davantage, en entendre davantage. Mais elle ne veut pas non plus trahir sa mère. Elle se mord la lèvre, son regard fixé sur la tablette, origine de sa souffrance.

\- On vit dans le Bronx, ment-elle en se tournant vers eux.

Elle les voit lui sourire. Martine s'approche d'elle lentement telle une panthère s'approchant de sa proie, et se penche vers elle lui attrapant le menton entre deux doigts

\- Mauvaise réponse petite merdeuse.

Lou a du mal à déglutir, comment peuvent-ils savoir bon sang ?

\- Un conseil, reprend Martine. Ne nous mens pas on le saura, tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour ça, comme pour le reste d'ailleurs.

Elle éclate de rire, un rire effrayant qui pétrifie Louisa de peur.

\- Brooklyn, avoue la petite en baissant les yeux.

\- Bien, murmure la blonde en s'impatientant. Et où dans Brooklyn ?

Louisa ne la regarde toujours pas, elle lui fait peur autant que lui mais pas pour ce qu'elle peut lui faire à elle, mais pour ce qu'elle peut faire à Sameen. Elle secoue la tête.

\- Je veux voir Sameen, répète-t-elle désespérée.

\- Dis nous où dans Brooklyn et tu la verras, lui promet Lambert.

Louisa ferme les yeux. Elle s'en veut pour ce qu'elle va faire. Elle se retient encore un instant mais elle voit Martine s'éloigner et poser sa main sur la poignée. Elle refuse que Shaw souffre par sa faute, parce qu'elle se dit qu'ils ont raison au fond, que c'est bel et bien sa faute. Tout cela est de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas été assez idiote pour se faire prendre. "C'est ta faute, ta faute et tu vas encore l'entendre souffrir par ta faute, pour te protéger toi et ta sottise" lui chuchote une voix dans sa tête. Et elle comprend enfin que celle contre qui elle est le plus en colère. Ce n'est pas sa mère, ni Martine ou Lambert, mais elle. Elle se déteste.

\- Où habites-tu dans Brooklyn ? lui redemande Lambert devant son silence prolongé.

Louisa fait non de la tête.

\- Je peux pas, c'est un secret. J'ai promis, dit-elle.

Ils soupirent de sa réponse. Martine semble franchement perdre patience, mais Lambert reste calme et garde son sourire. Il a une autre idée derrière la tête.

\- Tu dois bien aller à l'école.

Elle se mord plus fortement les lèvres et baisse les yeux. Elle n'ose par leur mentir à nouveau.

\- Avant, murmure-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible.

Lambert acquiesce et sourit. Ils avancent, pas à pas et petit à petit. Le jeu du chat et de la souris l'amuse à un point inimaginable.

\- Dis moi où et je te laisse voir Sameen, lui promet-il. Tu resteras avec elle.

Louisa le regarde. Peut-elle le croire ? Elle en a envie, elle sent l'espoir renaitre en elle comme un soleil qui réchauffe en plein hiver. De toute façon elle n'a pas le choix, elle refuse qu'ils fassent du mal à Sameen, encore une fois et surtout à cause d'elle. Et de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, elle ne va plus à l'école depuis des mois et sa mère ne sera pas en danger si elle avoue ça.

\- L'école Montessori, avoue-t-elle.

Lambert lui sourit. Il sait dans quelle zone chercher. Lou déglutit.

\- C'est bien, la félicite-t-il. On se contentera de ça pour l'instant.

Il se lève et Lou prend peur. Et s'il ne tenait pas parole ?

\- Je veux voir Sameen, répète-t-elle.

Lambert lui sourit et elle sent des frissons parcourir son dos. Il fait un signe à Martine qui sort dans le couloir.

\- Je suis un homme de parole, lui dit-il.

Il lui tend une main pour se relever. Elle la refuse le défiant du regard et se relève lentement malgré ses vertiges. Il lui pose une main au creux de son dos et la pousse lentement dans le couloir. Quand elle entre dans la pièce où est retenue Sameen, Martine finit de la détacher et la menace d'une arme. Shaw la défie du regard, puis elle voit Louisa entrer dans la pièce. Elles se précipitent l'une sur l'autre. Sameen la serre dans ses bras comme si cela suffisait à la protéger de ce qu'il y a autour.

\- Lou, murmure-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu vois Lou, dit Lambert, je tiens mes promesses.

Lou ne lui répond pas et reste pelotonnée contre Sameen, les yeux fermés. Cette dernière sent les larmes de la petite couler dans son cou. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Elle lance un regard de haine à Lambert. "Enfoirés" pense-t-elle avec rage. Elle reporte son attention sur Louisa.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demande-t-elle encore et encore en la serrant très fort. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Lou ? Réponds moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Martine et Lambert sortent de la pièce sans un mot, ce qui surprend Sameen. Mais elle s'en fiche, elle serre Louisa dans ses bras. La petite tremble et ne répond toujours pas à ses questions. Sameen l'examine sous toutes les coutures, mais hormis les ongles arrachés quatre jours plus tôt, elle semble ne rien avoir … de visible en tout cas. Elle sent la peur l'envahir en même temps que la colère. Si jamais ils l'ont …

\- Ils t'ont touché ? lui demande-t-elle appréhendant la réponse.

Elle force Lou à lui faire face et observe son visage en larmes. La petite fait non de la tête.

\- Ils m'ont montré des films où maman tue et torture des gens, sanglote-t-elle.

Sameen pince des lèvres et acquiesce légèrement. Evidemment, ces salauds ont appuyé là où ça lui ferait le plus mal, à savoir sa confiance envers sa mère. Mais au moins elle n'a pas subi de sévices physiques. Elle en crève depuis quatre jours de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait, elle n'en dort plus, déjà qu'elle ne dort pas beaucoup ici entre ses séances de tortures nocturnes et ses cauchemars.

\- Ils m'ont dit, continue Louisa en larmes, qu'elle est comme eux et que c'est pour ça qu'elle doit travailler pour eux.

Sameen fait non de la tête. Elle se fiche qu'on les écoute.

\- Ne les crois pas Lou. Ta mère t'aime. Et tu sais moi aussi j'ai tué et torturé des gens, mais pour des gens comme eux c'est mérité. Je ne l'ai jamais fait sur quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont montré sur ta mère mais sache que oui elle a fait de grosses erreurs, mais l'important c'est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est le point d'arrivée qui compte et non le point de départ.

Lou la regarde un instant. Elle a eu le même raisonnement que Sameen, envoyant voler en éclat la précieuse morale que Harold lui a inculqué. Pourtant …

\- Ils m'ont montré mon père, lâche-t-elle. Il travaillait pour Samaritain et elle l'a tué.

Sameen l'observe en silence. Ça elle ne savait pas par contre. Elle n'avait jamais demandé parce qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'elle était bien avec Root et avec Lou, peu importe avec qui elle avait couché avant elle. C'était pareil dans l'autre sens d'ailleurs. Elles ne comptaient pas les points.

\- Tu savais ? insiste Lou devant son silence.

\- Non, lui avoue Shaw, mais peu importe.

\- Quoi peu importe, explose Louisa. Pourquoi elle a voulu de moi comme enfant si elle ne l'aimait pas, si elle l'a …

Mais elle est incapable de finir et sanglote de plus belle en silence. Sameen la prend doucement dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'au lit où elle l'allonge avec elle. Elle s'installe contre la petite qui lui entoure la taille de ses bras en continuant à pleurer contre elle. Sameen ne l'a jamais vu dans un tel état, elle qui est toujours si souriante, si joyeuse. Quatre jours ici, c'est le temps qu'il aura fallu pour faire craquer Louisa. Sameen se sent si impuissante face à son désarroi, et surtout si en colère.

\- Tout ce que je sais, lui murmure-t-elle doucement, c'est que quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était enceinte de toi, elle a tout de suite voulu te garder. Et quand tu es née, elle a été heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ce jour.

Lou se redresse et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Ce que dit Sameen lui fait se sentir encore plus coupable.

\- C'est vrai ? lui demande-t-elle.

Sameen acquiesce. Ça la rend furieuse qu'ils aient réussi à faire douter la petite.

\- Tu me le jures Shaw, insiste Lou en lui tendant le petit doigt et en la regardant intensément.

Sameen esquisse un léger sourire à ce geste enfantin. Elle n'y est plus habituée et ses muscles zygomatiques sont douloureux mais elle y parvient tout de même. Elle lui attrape le doigt avec le sien.

\- Je te le jure, murmure-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Louisa acquiesce et la lâche. Elle reste pourtant assise et continue de pleurer et Sameen ne comprend pas pourquoi. La situation n'est certes pas idéale, mais pour l'instant elles sont ensembles, vivantes, et seules. C'est le mieux qu'elles puissent espérer dans un endroit pareil. Shaw se redresse à son tour et recommence à l'examiner en détail. Louisa n'a peut-être pas osé lui dire quelque chose. Elle sait qu'elle doit être prudente dans ses gestes. Elle ne remarque pourtant rien de visible. Lou continue pourtant de sangloter sans parvenir à sa calmer.

\- Lou, l'appelle doucement Shaw. Est ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal à part avec ces vidéos ? Tu dois me le dire.

Louisa lui répond en faisant non de la tête et pleure de plus belle. Sam sent l'angoisse la tarauder.

\- Je suis… désolée, hoquette Louisa. Je ne pouvais plus … supporter de les … entendre,.

\- D'entendre quoi ? demande Shaw désormais franchement inquiète.

\- De les entendre te … faire du mal, poursuit Louisa d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Parce que c'est ma faute.

Elle pleure de plus belle en répétant plusieurs fois sa dernière phrase. Sameen la force à la regarder en lui levant le menton. Elle pense avoir compris ce qu'ils ont fait, même si elle pensait que ce serait dans l'autre sens. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne torturent pas la petite pour la faire craquer elle comme l'autre jour, mais elle s'en félicite. Elle préfère que ce soit dans ce sens là. Pourtant là tout de suite elle a peur, alors qu'elle pense comprendre pourquoi Lou pleure autant, comme si … elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit ?

Louisa se mord la lèvre et continue de pleurer en la regardant. Elle n'arrive pas à lui avouer.

\- Tu leur as dis où on vivait ? ose enfin lui demander Sameen espérant ses pires craintes infondées.

\- Non, s'exclame aussitôt Louisa terrifiée.

\- D'accord, d'accord, murmure calmement Sameen soulagée.

Elle a l'impression de devoir apprivoisé un animal sauvage blessé et terrorisé. Louisa pleure encore et se tord les mains.

\- Mais je vais avoir des problèmes si j'ai dit où j'allais à l'école ? reprend-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Celle de Manhattan ?

Louisa fait non de la tête.

\- Celle de Brooklyn. J'ai dû leur dire que l'on vivait là bas.

Sameen sent son cœur manquer un battement. "Et merde" pense-t-elle. Bon Brooklyn c'est grand, mais quand même, ils ont une zone de recherche désormais.

Elle ne veut cependant pas effrayer la petite, elle lui caresse doucement le visage.

\- Non tu n'auras pas de problèmes Lou, lui murmure-t-elle. Viens là.

Elle se rallonge la tirant contre elle tandis que Shaw l'entoure de ses bras en geste protecteur. Elle lui caresse les cheveux emmêlés depuis trois jours qu'ils n'ont pas été coiffé et elles restent silencieuses. Louisa finit par arrêter de pleurer alors que Sameen réfléchit le plus vite possible. A ce rythme là ils vont lui faire vite avouer tout ce qu'ils veulent. Il faut sortir d'ici. Mais comment ? S'enfuir ? Pas bon. Elle a tout tenté, c'est impossible. La seule solution c'est que quelqu'un de l'extérieur les fasse sortir d'ici, mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent où elles sont. Shaw soupire. La situation est vraiment critique.

\- Shaw ? murmure Lou au bout d'un moment.

\- Hum ? murmure Sameen en continuant à lui démêler les cheveux avec ses doigts.

\- Je …, hésite-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Sameen continue de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La phrase la touche en plein cœur. Elle voudrait dire à Louisa qu'elle non plus elle ne veut pas qu'elle meurt. Mais les mots n'arrivent pas à se former et à passer sa bouche. La petite ne semble pourtant pas attendre de réponse d'elle comme d'habitude avec Shaw. Elle a juste fait une constatation.

\- Qui a dit que j'allais mourir ?

C'est la seule chose qui passe ses lèvres.

\- J'ai peur, je veux rentrer à la maison avec toi et maman.

\- Moi aussi lui avoue Sameen. Mais tu sais on va peut-être rester ici longtemps.

Elle marque une pause alors que Louisa encaisse ses paroles. Sam s'en veut immédiatement de lui avoir dit ça, mais trop tard c'est sorti.

\- Mais ce qui compte, tente-t-elle de se rattraper, c'est que l'on soit ensemble même dans un endroit comme ici.

Louisa resserre son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas attrapée, lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille sur un petit ton de victoire.

Sameen acquiesce, une lueur de plaisir passant dans ses yeux. Elle s'en est doutée quand elle a vu Martine et Lambert venir la voir le lendemain de son appel à Root. Toute victoire, aussi infime soit-elle est bonne à prendre. Et ça lui a redonné du baume au cœur.

Elle commence à lui faire une petite tresse le long de son front. Sameen a énormément de mal avec ses doigts brisés qui continuent de la faire souffrir. Elle a tenté sans succès de se les remettre en place, mais a abandonné devant l'atroce souffrance. Martine y était allée encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Elle maudit sa faiblesse, elle sait pourtant en tant qu'ex médecin que ça devra être fait et que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ses gestes sont donc lents mais appliqués. C'est sa mère qui lui a appris, ou plutôt qui l'a forcée enfant à le faire. Elle apparentait ces moments à une forme de torture. Sameen a toujours trouvé que se coiffer était un perte de temps et d'énergie, préférant soit faire une queue de cheval, soit les laisser libre sur son dos. Pourtant ici ça l'apaise, et elle sent même Louisa se détendre sous ses gestes. La petite finit par s'endormir contre elle. Elle a l'air épuisée. Sameen refuse pourtant de s'abandonner au sommeil avec elle, de peur qu'en se réveillant elle ne soit plus là, qu'on la lui ait enlevé à nouveau. Elle continue de lui caresser doucement les cheveux et le visage. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi une berceuse perse lui revient en tête :

Tu es la grande lune du ciel  
Et je me ferai étoile et tournerai autour de toi.  
Si tu deviens une étoile et tourne autour de moi,  
Je me ferai nuage et couvrirai ton visage.  
Si tu deviens un nuage et couvre mon visage,  
Je me ferai pluie et tomberai.  
Si tu deviens pluie et tombe,  
Je me ferai herbe et germerai.  
Si tu deviens herbe et germe,  
Je me ferai fleur et m'assiérai près de toi.  
Si tu deviens herbe et t'assieds près de moi,  
Je me ferai rossignol et gazouillerai pour toi.

La comptine symbolise l'espoir. Elle parle de l'évolution, du cycle de la vie grâce à l'accumulation d'une multitude de petites choses, qui pourtant séparées semblent insignifiantes. Pourtant chaque petite chose a un impact tel que ce câlin avec la petite, la larme qui coule sur la joue de Lou, les cris que Sam a poussé depuis qu'elle est ici, le sourire qu'elle a offert à Louisa pour tenter de la rassurer, les peurs qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler. Tout ça s'accumule pour former quelque chose de beau et d'effrayant à la fois, quelque chose qu'elle peut désormais nommer. L'amour.

Elle répète encore et encore dans sa tête cette berceuse que sa mère a dû lui chanter enfant pour qu'elle la connaisse si bien. Elle ne se souvient plus honnêtement. Pour Sameen la berceuse ne parle pas d'une plante qui évolue mais bien d'un enfant que sa mère accompagne pas à pas alors qu'il grandit pour finir par le rendre aussi libre que l'oiseau chanteur tout en restant là pour lui s'il a besoin d'elle. Elle regarde Lou endormie contre elle. La petite n'a pas mérité ça. Elle doit pouvoir grandir accompagnée de sa mère. Elles doivent pouvoir être libres.

Plusieurs heures passent ainsi dans un silence tranquille. Lou dort pelotonnée comme un petit chaton contre la poitrine de Sameen qui la serre dans ses bras. C'est un instant paisible comme elle n'en a jamais eu depuis qu'on l'a plongé dans cet enfer.

Pourtant ça ne pouvait pas durer. Au bout de quelques heures Sam ne cesse de regarder la porte de plusieurs coups d'œil fugaces, resserrant son emprise sur Lou. Ils finissent par entrer à nouveau dans la pièce réveillant Louisa en sursaut et la bulle de plénitude qui flottait autour d'elles explose comme on crève un ballon avec une aiguille. Elles se redressèrent mais restèrent assises l'une contre l'autre. Il était hors de question pour Sameen de lâcher Lou. Elle avait promis à Root un jour, de veiller sur sa fille et elle honorerait sa parole.

\- C'est mignon, ironisa Martine en faisant la moue.

Sameen lui envoya son regard le plus meurtrier.

\- Tu veux rester avec Sameen pas vrai Lou ? demanda Lambert.

Shaw tiqua de colère à l'utilisation de son surnom. La petite resta silencieuse. Lambert lui sourit comme à son habitude. Louisa commençait à en avoir plus que marre du sourire de ce type.

\- Dans ce cas dis moi où tu habites avec ta mère.

Sameen resserre l'emprise de ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Lou tais-toi, lui ordonne-t-elle sans quitter Lambert et Martine des yeux.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on va faire à Shaw si tu ne nous le dis pas, menace Lambert d'une voix doucereuse sans s'occuper de Sameen.

La gamine déglutit mal et sent son cœur s'accélérer. Alors qu'elle repense au pic à glace et à ce que la blonde lui en a dit, deux types entrent dans la pièce. Sameen se raidit et Lou entend son cœur battre dans sa poitrine aussi vite que le sien. Martine sort l'objet et commence à le caresser du bout des doigts avant d'envoyer un sourire sadique et entendu à Shaw puis à Louisa. Sameen réagit très vite. Elle tourne Louisa de force vers elle pour lui faire face.

\- Ils ne me tueront pas, lui chuchote-t-elle très rapidement dans son oreille. Ils ont besoin de moi vivante pour avoir un moyen de pression sur toi. Alors ne dis rien. Je peux encaisser.

Shaw ponctue sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil, comme un rappel de leur dernière conversation où Lou lui avait sorti la même chose avant de lui avouer son secret. Louisa la regarde terrifiée alors que les deux types empoignent Sameen et la trainent devant la blonde. Martine lui caresse doucement le visage. Sam lui tient tête et ne bronche pas. Lambert à attraper Lou par le bras alors qu'elle essayait de frapper les deux gorilles qui tenaient Sameen au moment même où ils les séparèrent.

Elle regarde horrifiée Martine qui lui sourit avant de poignarder le bras de Shaw qui hurle d'une douleur insoutenable et Louisa se débat contre Lambert sans parvenir à se dégager. Elle refuse de regarder la scène, mais ce qu'elle entend est pire que les images.

\- Vous aviez promis que vous ne lui feriez pas de mal, murmure-t-elle à Lambert en se tournant vers lui.

\- Non, lui réplique-t-il avec un sourire alors que Shaw hurle encore plus fort face à la souffrance endurée. Je t'avais promis que tu la verrais et que tu pourrais rester avec elle.

Il marque une pause, observant Sameen qui se débat et hurle de douleur alors que Martine garde son emprise sur le pic. Shaw serre les dents pour tenter de retenir ses cris et lance un regard haineux à la blonde. Elle sent que la pointe a frappé quelque chose de dur, surement son cubitus et la douleur la secoue de spasmes incontrôlables.

Lambert se tourne à nouveau vers Louisa qui ne peut toujours pas se résoudre à poser les yeux sur Shaw. Sa vision se brouille de larmes qu'elle parvient encore à retenir pour se montrer courageuse. Elle refuse de craquer une fois de plus devant eux et elle serre les dents de rage.

\- Mais si tu me dis où vous vivez avec ta mère, reprend Lambert, je te promets que l'on ne lui fera plus de mal.

\- NON, parvient à hurler Sameen.

Martine lui lance un sourire sadique et sans prévenir elle frappe durement et brutalement sur le manche du pic à glace qui entre comme dans du beurre et Sam pousse un cri horrible alors que son os se brise dans un bruit sinistre.

Louisa ne laisse pourtant rien échapper, ni un mot, ni un bruit, ni une larme, ni un regard.

Le calvaire finit par s'arrêter quand ils comprennent qu'elle ne dira rien. Sameen a perdu connaissance sous le coup de la douleur et les deux agents qui la maintenaient face à la blonde, la rallongent dans son lit en la sanglant. Martine se plante devant Louisa complètement furieuse de leur échec. Elle perd son sang froid et l'empoigne violemment par le col de son pull d'une main alors qu'elle lève le poing de l'autre main prête à la frapper. Louisa continue pourtant de la regarder très calmement, presque amusée. La blonde est sur le point de la frapper en plein visage quand Lambert la retient d'un bras. Il lui fait non de la tête et tapote son oreille droite.

\- Il veut la voir maintenant, lui dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Martine lâche Louisa et abaisse son poing avant de se tourner vers la caméra de la pièce. Puis elle l'attrape sans douceur par le bras et la traine dans le couloir alors que la petite hurle et se débat. Lambert les suit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénètrent dans la salle des opérations. Louisa peut voir une immense salle remplie d'ordinateurs sur lesquels des techniciens travaillent sans s'occuper d'elle, ainsi qu'un mur totalement recouvert d'un immense écran blanc devant lequel se tient un homme assez vieux. Elle plisse les yeux pour mieux le voir, la lumière l'éblouit. Lou le reconnait tout de suite, c'est Greer le patron de Samaritain. Il lui sourit alors que Martine la traine devant lui avant de finalement la lâcher. Louisa observe l'homme. Il est vieux et a la peau plus froissé qu'un journal chiffonné, ses yeux gris sont froids et son sourire ne présage rien de bon.

\- Ainsi vous ne voulez pas parler mademoiselle Groves, murmure-t-il doucement. Même pas pour Sameen Shaw.

Elle lui lance un regard mauvais rempli de toute la haine qu'elle peut ressentir pour eux.

\- Je pense qu'il en serait de même dans l'autre sens, poursuit-il. Aussi il est temps de vous montrer qui nous sommes réellement.

Il se décale et lui montre l'écran blanc d'une main.

\- Ma chère, je vous présente Samaritain.

Louisa ouvre grand la bouche de stupéfaction devant l'écran sur lequel elle peut lire les mots que ce truc écrit pour elle alors qu'il la salue. Lou se tourne vers Greer qui l'observe. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi était-elle là ?

\- Ceux que vous protégez par votre silence ne sont en rien les gentils.

Louisa hausse les sourcils et affiche une mine totalement ennuyée maintenant. "Et voilà c'est reparti", pense-t-elle.

\- Mais je ne vous demande pas de me croire sur parole, continue-t-il. Observez plutôt.

Elle voit sur l'écran une vidéo se mettre en route. Or pour une fois il ne s'agit pas de sa mère. Elle peut voir quatre homme dans un sous sol en train de jouer aux cartes. Samaritain zoome sur le matériel installé sur une table voisine des joueurs. Louisa reconnait plusieurs pain de C4 pour en avoir déjà vu chez elle à côté des armes de sa mère et de Sameen. Elles lui avaient défendu de s'en approcher comme les armes d'ailleurs. Elles lui avaient expliqué que ça servait d'explosif et donc que c'était dangereux. Elle tourne un regard perplexe vers Greer.

\- Une bombe, réalise-t-elle à mi voix.

Greer acquiesce visiblement très étonné de la rapidité de son analyse.

\- Ces quatre hommes sont des terroristes tchétchènes. Demain ils poseront cette bombe dans le consulat de Russie pour protester contre la main mise du président Poutine sur leur pays. Ils tueront de nombreux innocents.

Louisa fronce les yeux et ouvre la bouche d'incompréhension. Pourquoi lui montrer tout ça ?

\- Auriez vous une solution mademoiselle Groves pour empêcher un tel drame de se produire ? lui demande-t-il.

Lou hésite un instant. La situation n'a rien de banale et la question non plus, elle le sait. Elle a l'impression de passer un test scolaire particulièrement tordu.

\- Prison, marmonne-t-elle simplement.

Greer fronce le sourcils et hoche la tête avant de se tourner vers l'écran.

\- Quelles sont les chances qu'ils recommencent à leur sorti dans quelques années ? demande-t-il à l'écran blanc.

Lou pourrait presque le prendre pour un fou à le voir parler à un mur. Mais elle sait qu'il l'est déjà.

Samaritain prévoit que les hommes ont 97,59 % de chance de recommencer leur méfait et qu'il y a 64% de chance que cette fois ils parviennent à faire des victimes.

Louisa reste silencieuse. Si ce truc a raison, ces hommes finiront par tuer de nombreuses personnes innocentes et la prison ne semblerait rien y changer.

\- Voilà comment nous, nous réagissons mademoiselle Groves, lui dit Greer.

Louisa peut voir sur l'écran des hommes armés entrer dans la pièce et tuer les quatre terroristes avant de s'emparer de la bombe artisanale. La violence de la scène l'a clouée sur place. Puis l'écran redevient blanc et elle se tourne vers Greer.

\- Samaritain sait réagir fermement, alors que la Machine que sert votre mère aurait donné la même réponse que vous et n'aurez fait que retarder l'attentat qui aurait finalement eu lieu un jour. Ce travail que Samaritain lui propose serait exactement dans ses cordes, murmure-t-il. Sauf que là elle tuerait des gens pour en protéger de nombreux autres. Et surtout elle vivrait.

La dernière phrase est clairement une menace et Louisa a du mal à déglutir malgré l'air insolent qu'elle se force à adopter.

\- Samaritain voit tout, continue Greer. Il entend tout. Il sait tout. Et sur tous le monde, et il la trouvera à un moment ou un autre comme il a trouvé Sameen et comme il vous a trouvé vous.

Louisa ne bronche toujours pas. Le vieux va finir par se demander si elle a encore la capacité de parler pour former des phrases entières si ça continue ainsi.

\- Quand ça arrivera je compte sur vous pour lui faire comprendre tous les intérêts qu'elle aurait à travailler pour nous.

\- Non, lui réplique simplement mais fermement Louisa.

Elle refuse. Que ces quatre hommes soient des terroristes et des hommes mauvais soit, mais ils méritaient un procès, ils méritaient une chance de pouvoir changer et apprendre de leurs erreurs. Ils sont morts pour une histoire de pourcentages fournis par un robot complètement fou. Grâce à eux, Louisa voit comment sa mère était avant et peut comparer avec ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui. Or elle ne peut s'empêcher de comparer son ancien comportement de tueuse de sang froid à celui des agents de Samaritain qui tuent et torturent sans sourciller. Si sa mère travaillait pour Samaritain, elle redeviendrait méchante comme avant sa naissance. Jamais Lou n'accepterait une telle chose, et en aucun cas elle ne le lui demanderait. Comme sa mère avait eu la capacité de changer pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, ces quatre hommes auraient pu eux aussi avoir une chance aussi infime soit-elle de pouvoir s'améliorer.

Greer la regarde en soupirant.

\- Vous êtes têtue, murmure-t-il, mais brillante pour une enfant. Après tout vous avez réussi à poignarder un de mes meilleurs agents avant de parvenir à semer les autres et à tromper la vigilance de Samaritain pendant quelques minutes en disparaissant des écrans avant que Martine ne vous débusque. Et je pense même … que vous avez d'autres talents insoupçonnés.

Elle continue de le regarder ne laissant rien transparaitre sur son visage cette fois ci. Un pesant silence s'installe. Greer hoche la tête et Lambert la reconduit dans la pièce où Sameen est toujours inconsciente. Il la laisse là. Louisa voit une infirmière s'affairer autour de Shaw. Elle voit une seringue et comprend qu'on l'a endormi. La femme sort en verrouillant la porte sans même jeter un regard à Lou. Cette dernière grimpe sur le lit. Mais elle ne parvient pas à la rejoindre dans le sommeil. Elle s'attarde à lui enlever ses sangles trop serrées, mais elle ne parvient pas à la réveiller. Il finit par se blottir contre elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Shaw est encore dans les vapes, Lambert revient la chercher complètement ravi et elle s'attend au pire. Sans un mot il lui fait signe de le suivre. Louisa le défie du regard et il sort une arme. Elle serre une dernière fois la main de Shaw avant de se résoudre à le suivre. Quand elle sort elle croise l'infirmière qui entre à nouveau, surement pour rattacher Sameen. Louisa la dévisage. Elle les hait tous. La femme baisse les yeux, évitant de croiser son regard. Elle fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue mais Lou sait qu'elle la voit, qu'elle sent sa colère qu'elle lui balance en pleine face. Cette femme pourrait les aider, elle pourrait faire quelque chose. Elle est juste comme les autres.

Lambert la mène à nouveau dans la salle des opérations. Greer et Martine sont toujours là. Le cœur de Louisa manque de s'arrêter alors qu'elle voit sa mère sur l'écran et Lambert doit pratiquement la trainer pour qu'elle avance. La panique se peint sur son visage. Sa mère est là devant elle à l'écran. Elle est au milieu d'une rue un téléphone à la main, tournée vers la caméra.

Greer et Lou se regardent un instant. La gamine se mord les lèvres et le vieux lui sourit avant de se tourner vers l'écran. Root décroche son téléphone et le porte à son oreille.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps pour vous décider mademoiselle Groves. Notre proposition tient toujours vous sav…

Root lance un sourire mauvais à la caméra.

\- Je n'appelle pas pour ça, le coupe-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Greer hausse un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Alors que souhaitez vous ?

Root élargit son sourire comme si la situation était comique. Mais ce n'est qu'un masque. Elle n'a aucunement envie de rire à cet instant où elle va mettre en jeu leurs vies. Pourtant elle affiche un air décontracté allant même jusqu'à s'appuyer négligemment contre le pilonne d'un réverbère.

\- Le son de votre voix décrépi me manquait trop, ironise-t-elle.

Greer lâche un léger rire. Il n'est pas dupe. Elle appelle pour une seule et unique chose. Cette fois il la tient.

Lou observe sa mère, surprise et terrifiée par son attitude. Elle a perdu la boule ou quoi. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait?

\- Non sérieusement, reprend Root en se décollant de son poteau, je connais des méthodes beaucoup plus simples pour me rendre malade.

Elle marque une pause avant de reprendre sûre d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon entretien d'embauche dans la 24ème, continue-t-elle sarcastique. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas été satisfait, mais dans ce cas nous sommes deux car vos hommes n'étaient vraiment que des abrutis finis. Et donc je refuse l'offre, annonce-t-elle platement.

Greer fronce les sourcils.

\- Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de votre …

\- Je refuse l'offre car j'en ai une bien meilleure à vous proposer, le coupe-t-elle à nouveau en souriant toujours.

Greer patiente quelques instants mais elle ne continue pas. Elle ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu'elle a joué au poker. C'était il y a longtemps en tout cas, surement à la bibliothèque avec Reese et Shaw quand elle était enceinte. Elle était assez douée, sauf qu'ils avaient fini par parfois deviner quand elle bluffait. Root est un peu rouillée aujourd'hui mais si c'est comme conduire une moto, ça ne s'oublie jamais.

\- Je vous écoute. Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?

\- Oh non, murmure-t-elle en riant à gorge déployée. Le principe du poker consiste à miser d'abord et à montrer ses cartes ensuite.

Greer s'amuse pleinement cette fois. Que peut-elle vraiment négocier au fond ?

\- Et que miseriez vous Mademoiselle Groves ?

Root fait mine de réfléchir.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas, attendez, fait-elle semblant d'hésiter. Environ quatre vingt sept milliards de dollars et des poussières que vous auriez perdu au cours des derniers mois.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, réplique Greer.

Root sourit plus largement.

\- Pour l'instant …., réplique-t-elle.

Elle redevient sérieuse. Elle savait qu'ils n'accepteraient pas cette offre là. Elle a juste voulu leur rappeler comment il avait été simple de trouer leurs caisses financières.

\- Bien sûr, ce que vous voulez c'est la Machine.

\- Je vous avouerez que ça aussi c'est assez secondaire, lui réplique Greer.

Root hausse les sourcils de surprise cette fois.

\- Nous finirons par la trouver comme l'argent, ajoute-t-il. C'est vous qui allez nous les donner, c'est vous que nous voulons.

Root s'y était attendue bien sûr. Il était inévitable d'en arriver là.

\- Très bien, reprend-t-elle. Vous savez ce que je peux mettre sur la table. La question est donc : qu'est ce que vous vous avez à me proposer qui puisse un tant soit peu m'intéresser ?

Greer observe la femme en silence alors qu'elle ponctue sa question d'un haussement de sourcil faussement interrogatif. Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté. Mine de rien, Greer s'amuse de la situation. Elle est à terre mais elle continue à jouer. Elle est coriace, têtue, forte, bornée et, il doit bien l'avouer au vu de sa détestable situation actuelle, très courageuse. Il comprend pourquoi Samaritain la veut tellement. Et Greer fera tout ce qu'il peut pour combler son enfant dieu.

\- Ce que vous désirez le plus au monde, lui répond-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Louisa avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

La petite s'est raidie, elle pense avoir compris. Mais c'est non, c'est hors de question.

\- Très bien, reprend sa mère. Moi contre Sameen et Louisa.

Greer sourit de plus belle, alors que Lou respire mal et trop vite.

\- Mademoiselle Groves, reprend-t-il. Si je ne m'abuses le principe du poker et qu'avant de se montrer les cartes pour savoir qui a gagné, les deux joueurs doivent avoir posé deux mises de valeurs identiques sur la table.

Root déglutit.

\- Ce sera une vie contre une vie, continue le vieux. A vous de choisir laquelle.

\- Moi et la Machine contre Louisa et Sameen, réplique-t-elle en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts. Ça fait bien deux vies contres deux vies.

Greer observe la réponse de Samaritain et sourit devant le nouveau test que ce dernier tend à Samantha, voulant savoir qui elle allait choisir de sauver. Ils n'allaient définitivement pas s'ennuyer avec elle.

\- Sauf que vous ne pouvez pas parler pour elle, reprend Greer qui fait semblant de ne pas savoir pour son implant et pour son lien d'interface avec la Machine. La réponse est non. Décidez vous.

Root reste silencieuse un moment en se mordant la lèvre. Elle réfléchit vite. Elle veut les sauver toutes les deux, mais ce truc ne veut rien entendre. Que ferait Sameen si elle était là ? Et Root sait.

\- Louisa, répond-t-elle en se haïssant pour ce qu'elle fait à Shaw et en s'aimant un tant soit peu pour ce qu'elle fait à sa fille.

\- NON, hurle soudain Lou.

Elle se débat comme une furie pour se dégager de Lambert. Root s'est raidie quand elle l'a entendue. Elle fait douloureusement taire son cœur de mère qui lui hurle de parler à sa fille. Elle espère qu'elle comprendra, qu'elle lui pardonnera un jour. Mais elle doit se concentrer sur les termes du contrat qu'elle s'apprête à conclure.

Greer fait signe à Lambert de faire sortir la gamine. Samaritain avait insisté pour qu'elle soit là, pour qu'elle assiste à la déchéance de sa mère qui avait fini par plier, par lui céder. Il allait lui montrer ainsi comment il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait même d'une personne aussi coriace que Root. Louisa continue d'hurler dans le couloir autant de rage que de désespoir. C'est du suicide.

\- Il me semble que nous avons un marché dans ce cas, lui murmure Greer.

Root jette un regard de haine à la caméra. Elle ne rit plus cette fois alors qu'elle cesse d'entendre Louisa.

\- Dans trois heures au Tompkins Park, seul à seul, claque-t-elle sèchement alors qu'elle voit sa fin se profiler. Amenez ma fille. Et ne m'envoyez pas un autre de vos abrutis, c'est vexant vous savez !

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un ton faussement vexé empli de sarcasmes.

\- Et n'essayez pas de me rouler en me suivant via les caméras pour me tomber dessus par surprise, continue-t-elle. Vous savez que ça ne marche pas.

Elle raccroche et balance le téléphone dans le caniveau avant de s'éloigner. Samaritain ne tente même pas de la suivre alors qu'elle disparait. C'est inutile et de toute façon il la tient cette fois.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root est assise à une table d'échec et boit son café en attendant. Le parc semble presque désert. Presque, c'est bien le mot. Elle sait qu'il n'en est rien, qu'il est là, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Elle, elle est venue en avance et poirote depuis maintenant six heures. Elle voulait vérifier que Samaritain tiendrait parole, qu'il ne l'attendrait avec une flopée d'agents armés jusqu'aux dents et embusqués partout dans un piège pour se jouer d'elle. Et ça n'était pas le cas. La Machine, bien que contestant son choix et la suppliant de ne pas faire ça, le respectait et était là avec elle. C'était agréable d'avoir une amie, surtout dans un moment pareil. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait bien qu'un agent, mais elle n'avait pas encore précisé qui, elle ne le savait pas, pas encore. L'agent en question savait être invisible et Root attendait. Il lui avait envoyé un agent et un seul comme promis, c'était déjà ça. Mais il ne se pointe toujours pas. Il a deux heures de retard et elle comprend la stratégie. On veut la faire paniquer, lui faire croire que l'accord est rompu, qu'elle n'aura rien. Alors elle reste calme et boit doucement son café devenu froid en observant droit devant elle les musiciens qui s'installent pour leur concert de ce soir. Elle se sait observer et affiche un air décontracté alors qu'elle est à deux doigts de craquer. Elle veut la voir, tout de suite, mais ils la font mariner. Elle ne veut pas regarder autour, montrer qu'elle l'attend. De toute façon, il sait qu'elle est là.

Elle sent sa présence plus qu'elle ne la voit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache, jusqu'à ce que la Machine le lui dise cinq secondes avant qu'il ne se plante devant elle. Mais cinq secondes c'est suffisant pour Root, pour décider quelle stratégie abordée. Et Root sait qui on lui a envoyé. Et ce n'est pas un abruti, juste un minable.

Lambert s'assoit en face d'elle et lui sourit. Il reste silencieux et observe un instant les alentours du parc. Root l'observe calmement, presque intéressée.

\- Très joli parc, murmure Lambert.

Il reporte son attention sur elle.

\- Mais à la réflexion, je crois que je préfère le Washington Park, comme Lou.

Elle se raidit un instant et se redresse sur son siège alors qu'il vient d'évoquer sa fille et pire de l'appeler par son surnom. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a fait, ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais elle leur fera payer, ou quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera.

Elle refuse pourtant de se laisser aller à la colère, de le laisser la déstabiliser. Elle va entrer dans la danse comme elle sait si bien le faire.

\- Ça fait deux heures que je suis là Lambert, lui dit-elle.

Elle se penche vers lui en souriant.

\- Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne fait pas attendre une femme.

Lambert sourit de plus belle.

\- Je trouve ça très intéressant vu que nous avons dû attendre ton appel six longs jours avant que tu ne te décides à enfin agir comme le ferait une mère normale.

Aïe, ça, ça fait mal. Même pour Root. Elle perd son sourire et lâche un léger soupir qu'elle cherche à faire passer pour un rire. Elle ouvre la bouche dans un rire forcé en secouant la tête pour ne pas laisser paraitre qu'il a touché un point sensible.

\- Oui, la normalité n'est pas mon point fort mais ça vous pourrez vite vous en apercevoir quand vous me … recalibrerez.

Elle accentue le dernier mot d'un sourire entendu pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas peur, qu'elle se fiche de ce qu'ils vont lui faire. Lambert sourit en se passant la langue sur ses dents avant, et Root se retient de les lui faire voler en éclat d'un coup de poing. Mais elle attend de la voir. Où est-elle bon sang ? Et soudain elle percute, avec autant de violence que quand elle a volé au dessus du camion dans sa course folle pour la sauver. Son sourire glisse malgré elle de ses lèvres.

\- Elle n'est pas là n'est ce pas, réalise-t-elle.

Lambert hausse les sourcils et lui jette un sourire en coin avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il lève les mains en signe d'impuissance.

\- Le bluff fait aussi parti du jeu ma belle, lui répond-t-il. Comme perdre d'ailleurs.

Root le dévisage, la haine emplissant chaque micro fibre de son visage d'ordinaire si lumineux.

\- Tu devrais t'habituer à ce nouveau sentiment, continue Lambert ravi. Tu vas l'expérimenter très souvent dans l'avenir, mais tu verras qu'avec le temps il aura un goût moins amer. En tout cas c'est ce que l'on espère.

Root déglutit difficilement. Elle le regarde intensément comme si la force de sa haine pouvait le détruire d'un simple regard assassin.

\- On avait un marché, réplique-t-elle calmement parvenant à maitriser sa colère.

\- Il a évolué mais il n'est pas annulé, répond simplement Lambert en s'amusant comme un gamin.

Devant son silence et son air haineux, il pince les lèvres et fait mine de se lever pour partir.

\- Libre à toi de le respecter. Mais dans le cas contraire, tu peux t'en aller et nous recontacter quand tu seras prête.

Un cliquetis retentit. Lambert s'immobilise dans son geste, à moitié debout. Malgré tout il lui sourit très largement à son entente. C'est à la rendre malade. Root parvient pourtant à lui sourire en retour. Elle pointe le siège qu'il vient de quitter d'un léger signe de tête. Lambert l'observe un moment la défiant du regard mais Root ne cède pas ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Elle ne cligne même pas des yeux et reste fixée sur lui et il se rassoit doucement.

\- J'ai un glock pointé doit sur ton entrejambe, lui annonce-t-elle d'un ton aussi naturel que si elle parlait de la météo. Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas presser la détente.

Lambert saisit sa main qui tient l'arme sous la table mais ne cherche pas à la lui arracher. Il se met à caresser son poignée, presque tendrement. Root sent un désagréable frisson parcourir son dos à son geste mais elle refuse de bouger, de reculer. Son visage reste inexpressif et son sourire insondable. Elle ne laisse rien paraitre.

\- Tu ne sortirais pas vivante de ce parc et tu le sais, lui répond Lambert.

Il marque une pause, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Ou peut-être bien que si, mais tu ne reverrais jamais ni ta fille ni Sameen vivante.

Root encaisse les menaces sans sourciller. Elle le regarde intensément, pendant de longues minutes, mais de toute façon elle n'a pas le choix. Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est fait manipulée par Samaritain. Il lui avait demandé de choisir entre sa fille et Sameen pas seulement pour la faire culpabiliser de n'en sauver qu'une des deux, mais surtout pour savoir où frapper le plus fort. Et elle lui avait donné la réponse. Il joue avec elle comme avec une marionnette. Il lui démontre comment il gagne toujours. Elle ne peut plus faire machine arrière pour maintenant. De toute façon elle ne le veut pas. Elle n'a plus qu'une option pour les revoir.

Root remet la sécurité et lâche la prise sur l'arme, sans lâcher son interlocuteur d'un regard mauvais. Lambert hausse les sourcils de contentement et attrape le glock.

\- La deuxième, ordonne-t-il la main tendu.

Root la lui tend sans résister.

\- Et le couteau dans ta botte.

Elle se penche pour l'attraper et le fait glisser vers lui. Lambert les range et la regarde un instant, profondément ravi. Il sort une bouteille contenant un liquide qu'elle ne connait pas et la lui tend.

Root ouvre le capuchon sans le lâcher du regard. Et fait mine de trinquer, arrogante jusqu'au bout, avant de vider son contenu.

A peine après avoir avalée, elle lâche brusquement la bouteille vide devenue trop lourde et voit tout tourner trop vite comme dans un tourniquet qui vous rend malade à crever. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est mais bordel c'est puissant et rapide. La tête lui tourne, la lumière du jour l'aveugle comme un projecteur braqué sur elle. Root ferme les yeux et porte un main sur son front soudain brulant. Elle sent une main glaciale sur sa joue. Surprise, elle ouvre les yeux pour voir, dans un brouillard blanc vif, Lambert souriant comme jamais, guider lentement sa tête qui pèse une demi tonne vers la table. Elle voudrait lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais elle n'a plus aucune force, comme si tous ses membres avaient le poids du plomb. Et elle tombe, tombe, lentement vers la table. Son contact froid la pétrifie, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la consistance d'une table d'autopsie, c'est surement là qu'elle finira bientôt. Elle se concentre sur les cases de la table d'échec pour calmer son envie de hurler. Elle est consciente mais incapable de bouger, pourtant elle ressent tout. Au moment où elle ferme les yeux, elle l'entend lui parler alors qu'elle n'a pas encore sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, lui promet Lambert en l'installant sur son épaule comme un sac à charbon et en sortant du parc.

Et elle ne sait pas s'il parle des effets de la drogue ou de son endurance pour ce qu'ils lui réservent. Mais de toute façon, peu importe, c'est fini.


	6. C6 : Les tourments de l'enfer

**Chapitre 6 :** **Les tourments de l'enfer**

Elle hurle à plein poumons et frappe le bois dur qui l'entoure de tout côté. Mais seule dans le noir, il n'y a que l'écho de ses cris qui lui répondent. Root tente de se calmer alors que l'on vient de la plonger dans son pire cauchemar, celui de son enfance. Elle n'a jamais aimé les espaces trop étroits même si elle n'est pas claustrophobe pour autant, elle ne se souvient que trop bien des punitions qu'on lui infligeait petite. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver à nouveau dans cette boite. Elle avait fui Kermit, loin, très loin. Mais la pétasse savait, elle savait et c'était de sa faute. Root lui en avait parlé, elle lui avait fait confiance. Root sait au fond d'elle-même que hurler et frapper n'y changera rien. Son passé est son point faible et c'est sur ça qu'ils vont appuyer. Ce dernier l'a affectée bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Après toutes ces années, elle était sure d'avoir tourné la page, mais non, il était là tapi dans l'ombre à attendre son heure, attendre de pouvoir ressortir pour la frapper en plein cœur. Il avait toujours été là, Root avait juste fait semblant de l'oublier.

Root respire très mal, trop vite et trop amplement. Elle va manquer d'air si elle ne parvient pas à se calmer et cette constations la fait paniquer un peu plus. Elle ferme les yeux et pose ses deux mains à plat sur le bois au dessus de sa tête. Elle n'arrive pourtant pas à se relaxer, elle pense à la chanson Lettre à Elise mais elle est trop paniquée et ne parvient pas à se rappeler le rythme. Elle tente de pousser de toutes ses forces le couvercle et gémit sous l'effort que cela lui demande, mais rien à faire, ils ne s'ouvre pas et elle hurle et frappe de plus belle. Puis au bout d'un moment elle cesse, elle n'arrive plus à remplir ses poumons en proie à une violente crise de panique.

\- C'est douillet là dedans ? lui demande-t-elle.

Sa voix résonne et Root en sursaute. Evidemment elle n'est pas seule. Elle cherche à tâtons un instant et finit par sentir un genre de microphone tout près derrière sa tête, incrusté dans le bois. Bien sur ils ne sont pas stupides au point de lui laisser un téléphone. Elle se casse plusieurs ongles en tentant de le sortir de son emplacement pour tenter elle ne sait pas quel trafic avec les fils. Mais elle cesse très vite, elle n'arrive plus à respirer et de toute façon même si elle sort cette saleté du bois, elle sait qu'elle n'en tirerait rien. Ils ont forcément tout prévu. Root tente de calculer rapidement dans sa tête les dimensions de son cercueil pour trouver le volume d'air et comprendre pourquoi elle en manque déjà. D'après ces calculs elle devrait encore en avoir assez pour une petite heure mais là elle sent que non. Root panique encore plus, elle ne veut pas finir ici.

Quand elle pense que cette espèce de salope l'a … Pff elle préfèrerait encore avoir affaire à Martine.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

 _Quelques heures avant._

La fraicheur du carrelage contre sa joue et un mal de tête affreux. Ce sont les premières choses qu'elle ressent. Ça et son absence. Root savait que la Machine couperait le contact mais elle n'aime pas ça, elle n'a jamais aimé ça. Sa déesse doit se protéger, ne pas se faire repérer. Mais son interface sait qu'elle est toujours là. Elle a respecté son choix de se sacrifier, elle laisse toujours aux humains le libre arbitre. C'est à eux de prendre leurs décisions.

Root ouvre difficilement les yeux alors que tout est flou et la lumière blanche vive du néon au plafond l'attaque et elle referme rapidement les yeux. Elle porte sa main à son front en grognant de douleur et se le masse.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Groves.

Root réagit à la voix de Greer et tente à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se tient au dessus d'elle et lui envoie un sourire qui ferait détaler en courant le plus courageux des chiens de garde. Mais Root doit fermer à nouveau les yeux, la douleur de cette foutue lumière est trop vive et de toute façon si c'est pour voir ce vieux con, elle préfère le noir absolu et serein.

Elle s'assoit doucement au sol avant de se relever, aidée du mur derrière elle. Une fois les choses devenues plus claires, elle ouvre les yeux et peut enfin les voir. Elle ne leur accorde pas une attention dans les premières secondes, préférant faire un rapide tour de l'endroit où on l'a placée.

La pièce est grande, les murs sont blancs et l'un d'entre eux est un écran numérique géant. Samaritain. Une caméra clignote au rouge dans chaque coin de la pièce, n'offrant aucun angle mort. "Ils n''ont pas lésiné sur les moyens" pense-t-elle. Elle pourrait presque en être flattée. Il y a un bureau devant l'écran de Samaritain, sur lequel est posé un petit plateau. Il y a aussi un lit d'hôpital pas très loin d'elle, un plateau avec des instruments chirurgicaux et d'autre trucs qu'elle ne connait pas mais qui ne lui inspirent pas confiance. Root a l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un hôpital bien particulier, le genre de celui que l'on ne trouve que dans un film d'horreur mal foutu. Elle s'attend presque à voir Frankenstein débarquer dans la pièce.

Elle finit par les regarder. Lambert et Greer lui sourient, mais la blonde n'est pas là et bizarrement Root en ressent un certain malaise. Qu'est-elle en train de faire ? Et à qui ?

Elle se repasse une main sur le front, sa tête lui semble à deux doigts d'exploser. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde qu'ils lui ont fait boire ? Elle ne connait pas ce truc.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? lui demande Greer.

Elle lâche un léger rire sans joie.

\- C'est la pire gueule de bois de ma vie mais je m'en remettrais, réplique Root d'un ton mauvais.

Elle se force à les regarder et à afficher son sourire le plus fouteur du monde. Elle ne leur facilitera pas la tâche, ils peuvent rêver. Leurs sourires gagnants lui font comprendre qu'ils pensent avoir remporté cette guerre. Ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil. Il lui reste quelques cartes à jouer avant de mourir ici.

Elle voit Greer servir deux tasses de thé et lui en tendre une. La scène parait irréelle, ça en serait presque comique. Elle ne réagit pas et continue de le dévisager. Elle n'entrera pas dans son jeu pervers.

\- Si on en venait directement au fait, murmure Root, refusant froidement son offre.

Greer hausse les sourcils et continue de lui sourire. Il repose la tasse qu'il lui tendait et commence à boire la sienne.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous avons tout notre temps Samantha.

Elle en enrage intérieurement. Elle se penche vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour jouer à la dinette et à la marchande avec vous. Et mon nom est Root.

Elle en a assez de le répéter et ce serait bien qu'ils percutent. Elle en a aussi assez de leurs regards satisfait. Elle va jouer carte sur table.

\- Bon, claque-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains d'un geste sec, on va arrêter de tourner autour du pot et vous allez me dire ce que je fais ici.

Greer fronce les sourcils. Il boit lentement l'intégralité de sa tasse et prend soin de la reposer sur le bureau à côté de celle pleine qu'il lui a offerte.

\- Je pensais que c'était clair, lui répond-t-il enfin, Samaritain veut vous embaucher.

Root acquiesce doucement et maintient son éternel sourire.

\- Et, fait-elle mine d'hésiter avec une moue, vous n'auriez pas une autre bonne raison ?

Le vieux ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire plus largement.

\- De quoi parlez-vous mademoiselle Groves ?

Greer se fout d'elle et Root ne comprend pas où peut mener cette conversation, ni pourquoi elle a lieu.

\- Je parle d'environ quatre-vingt sept milliards de dollars. Samaritain est la seule maison de crédit que je connaisse qui offre les intérêts et le remboursement d'un tel prêt. C'est si rare de nos jours. J'imagine donc que vous aimeriez les récupérer …

Elle sait pourtant qu'ils se foutent de cet argent.

\- Il y a plus important pour l'instant, réplique Greer en faisant signe à Lambert.

Ce dernier s'approche et Root lui renvoie son sourire sadique.

\- Alors c'est toi qui va m'en mettre plein la figure en premier. La blonde est en congés ?

Lambert lève les mains en signe d'impuissance comme s'il n'était pas responsable mais son sourire sert à lui seul à le rendre coupable. Il la pétrifie sur place.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là, lui dit-il.

Il lui attrape le menton entre deux doigts. Et Root perd son sourire. Elle reste immobile comme une statue.

\- Ce serait dommage d'abimer un si beau visage, continue-t-il ravie de voir qu'il est parvenu à la déstabiliser.

Il commence à lui caresser le visage et Root lui attrape fermement le poignet et le force à la lâcher.

\- Je suis pas franchement d'humeur là, lui réplique-t-elle froidement.

Il recule sa main mais ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle garde son emprise sur son poignée et lui envoie son regard le plus froid pour répondre au sourire sadique qu'il lui donne.

\- Moi par contre, lui réplique Root en reprenant son ton sarcastique, je prendrais un malin plaisir à m'occuper du tien.

\- Ah, murmure Lambert faussement songeur. Tant de promesses, ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Attends laisse moi réfléchir.

Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et détourne le regard un bref instant faisant mine de rechercher l'information manquante.

\- Ah oui ça y est, reprend Lambert en plantant de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Sameen Shaw.

Root connaissait le réponse avant qu'il ne la sorte. Elle pensait y être prête mais ça n'est clairement pas le cas. Elle sent sa respiration s'accélérer et sa prise sur son poignée se serre davantage. Lambert doit avoir mal mais il ne montre rien. Pire il se met à rire.

\- Elle était pleine de belles promesses elle aussi en arrivant ici tu sais. Elle allait me tuer, m'éclater les dents et même m'arracher les yeux si j'ai bon souvenir.

Il lâche un rire mauvais. Root le dévisage et enrage. Elle repense à ce qu'elle a vu sur son téléphone, aux tortures infligées à Sameen. Elle serre de plus en plus les poings à tel point que le poignée de Jeremy risque de se briser son sa poigne. Mais ce dernier s'en éclate d'autant plus.

\- Et puis elle a lâché prise peu à peu.

Il approche sa main libre de son visage et Root réagit instinctivement en lui tordant violemment le poignée qu'elle serrait. Cette fois Lambert la lâche brutalement tandis qu'un rictus de douleur passe sur son visage procurant à la grande brune un sentiment de victoire et un immense sourire. Mais ces derniers ne sont que fugaces. Lambert est furieux et il la plaque violemment contre le mur et serre sa gorge. Root n'a pas le temps de réagir, la drogue qu'elle a avalé dans ce parc est encore trop présente dans son organisme et lui donne l'effet de se mouvoir à la vitesse d'un escargot. Lambert a remis en place son éternel sourire sadique tandis qu'il serre et qu'elle manque d'air. Root tente de le frapper pour qu'il la lâche mais il tient bon et son sourire ne fait que s'élargir face à ses tentatives infructueuses.

\- Tût, tût, tût, lui murmure-t-il tout doucement. Je ne vais pas te tuer ne t'inquiète pas.

Root pose ses deux mains sur les siennes pour tenter de desserrer son emprise sur sa gorge. Elle enfonce même ses ongles dans le dos de ses mains. Elle a besoin d'air.

\- Pourquoi ? parvient-elle très difficilement à prononcer.

Lambert desserre sa prise et elle inhale brusquement l'air, portant ses mains sur sa gorge endolorie. Heureusement que le mur est là pour la retenir ou elle s'effondrerait à terre.

\- Je ne travaillerai jamais pour vous, crache-t-elle. Et vous le savez très bien.

Lambert recule enfin loin d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on vous demande dans l'immédiat, réplique Greer.

Root se tourne vers le vieux. Elle a enfin retrouvé une respiration normale. Elle lui jette un regard mauvais. Elle ne comprend rien bordel.

\- Alors quoi ? claque-t-elle.

\- La Machine, répond simplement Greer.

Root s'y était attendue. Elle lâche un rire sans joie.

\- Je ne vous donnerez pas la Machine, réplique-t-elle.

Pas la peine de nier le contraire. Greer ne semble de toute façon pas étonné. Il le savait. Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle fait là alors ?

\- Pourtant dans notre accord, nous avions votre parole.

Root éclate de rire pour de bon cette fois. Un rire presque sincère. Il se fiche d'elle ou quoi ? Il vient lui parler de parole à tenir alors que eux n'ont pas relâché Louisa. Croit-il vraiment qu'elle sait où est la Machine ? Visiblement oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça et elle le sent. Il est confiant et sait quelque chose d'énorme qu'elle ignore encore. Elle sent qu'il prend tout son temps, il va lui lâcher une bombe dans la figure pour la mettre à genoux mais elle ne voit pas laquelle.

\- Notre marché a évolué si j'ai bon souvenir, murmure-t-elle pour gagner du temps histoire qu'il lui lâche quelque chose qui éclaircisse cet entretien où elle est clairement en position d'ignorante et donc de faiblesse.

Elle ne se souvient que trop bien de leur mensonge pour l'amener à se montrer dans ce parc. Pourtant elle a choisi d'être ici, contrairement à Lou et Sam.

\- Et de toute façon le bluff fait parti du jeu, ajoute-t-elle en souriant en coin à Lambert dont elle reprend les mots exacts. Tout comme perdre. Vous devriez vous habituer tout de suite à ce sentiment, vous allez l'expérimenter assez souvent face à moi dans l'avenir.

Root se tient droite et fière, arrogante jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle ne se fait pas d'illusion, ils la tiennent mais elle ne leur cédera pas ainsi. Lambert semble agacé, mais c'est imperceptible. Greer l'observe en silence. Il secoue la tête de dépit avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Je savais que vous ne seriez pas facile à convaincre. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Vous êtes coriace et c'est ce qui lui plait tant.

Root l'écoute attentivement mais elle n'est pas certaine de tout comprendre. Samaritain serait sincère quand il disait vouloir l'embaucher. Mmh ça elle en doute clairement. De toute façon elle, elle refuse tout net de le servir. Elle a déjà une déesse protectrice et bienveillante. Elle ne la trahira jamais.

\- Ce que nous voulons de vous actuellement c'est de pouvoir discuter avec la Machine, reprend Greer.

Root lâche un rire.

\- Comme c'est aimable à vous de penser que j'ai mon mot à dire dans les choix qu'elle fait.

Elle marque une courte pause et l'observe attentivement recherchant sur son visage marqué par la vieillesse un signe, un indice qui lui expliquerait où il veut en venir. Mais elle ne perçoit rien d'utile, il sait trop bien le rendre impassible. Elle n'y lit que l'assurance et un certain plaisir, ça la déstabilise. Elle sent son cœur s'accélérer. Et s'il savait un de ses plus grands secrets. Et s'il savait qu'elle est …

\- Pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? demande-t-elle enfin. Je ne suis pas l'administrateur et vous le savez.

Elle doit savoir. Elle voit un schéma commencer à se profiler. Un schéma qui expliquerait pourquoi c'est elle et elle en particulier parmi tous les agents au service de la Machine qu'il désirait avoir.

Le sourire de Greer s'élargit à l'entente de sa question. Il va jouer l'une de ses plus belles cartes contre elle. La première mais pas la dernière. Il sait qu'elle a plus ou moins compris. Il la voit déstabilisée et même un peu inquiète. Elle avait décidemment toute confiance en Shaw pour lui confier tout ça.

\- Non c'est vrai mais vous êtes bien plus que ça, murmure Greer. Vous en êtes l'interface analogique.

Root en reste un instant interdite. Comment ont-ils pu savoir ? Et soudain elle réalise que la seule à avoir pu leur dire, c'est Sameen. Finch pouvait-il avoir eu raison ? Sameen pouvait-elle l'avoir trahi ? Root se gifle mentalement. Comment peut-elle donner raison à Finch ? Oui c'est vrai c'est forcément Shaw qui leur a dit mais elle n'a pas dû avoir le choix, on a dû lui faire énormément de mal pour en arriver là. Root ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Mieux, à ses yeux c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle ne lui ait jamais faite, car Root fait directement le lien entre cette "trahison" (même si elle ne le considère pas ainsi) et l'incident du tireur du Washington Park. Sam a parlé pour la sauver. Elle savait ce jour là qu'elle avait dû lâcher un truc assez croustillant pour qu'ils ne l'exécutent pas elle et sa fille.

Greer l'observe trop heureux de remporter cette première manche. Mais Root se fiche de perdre cette fois ci. Lambert avait au moins raison sur ce point, la défaite n'est pas toujours amère. Elle parvient même à lui sourire au bout de quelques secondes après avoir encaissé ce premier choc.

\- Et donc ? reprend-t-elle sarcastiquement. Vous vous imaginez que je vais décrocher le téléphone et lui transmettre l'appel c'est ça ?

Ils ne lui répondent pas. Ils l'observent bien trop calmement et Root présage une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant elle affiche un air imperturbable, presque décontracté.

\- De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais de faire une telle chose.

\- Disons simplement que cela leur siérait, réplique Greer. Pensez à elles !

Root en perd son sourire mais pas son air narquois, et pince des lèvres. Elle a compris que le "elles" désigne Sameen et Louisa.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation il me semble. Et vous n'avez pas respecter votre part du marché tout comme vous ne la respecterez pas aujourd'hui.

Elle marque une pause et réaffiche son sourire.

\- Il ne me sied donc guère d'accéder à votre requête, lui murmure-t-elle en réemployant exagérément son langage soutenu pour se foutre de lui.

Elle se penche légèrement en avant comme pour lui confier un secret. La moquerie et le sarcasme emplissent chaque trait de son visage.

\- Ça veut dire non, lui traduit-elle alors que Greer hausse les sourcils à sa répartie.

Il ne la quitte pas des yeux et fait un signe de la main à Lambert. Elle voit ce dernier lui sourire férocement en haussant les sourcils. Root en perd son sourire. Il appuie sur son oreillette.

\- On vous attend, murmure-t-il.

La porte s'ouvre et Greer s'écarte de son passage lui laissant le champ libre. Martine entre dans la pièce en trainant sa fille par le bras et les cheveux. Cette dernière reconnait sa mère et se précipite vers elle, Greer faisant signe à la blonde de la lâcher.

Root lâche un soupir de soulagement et la serre dans ses bras à genoux au sol, se fichant totalement qu'ils les observent. Elle lui a trop manqué.

\- Konfetka [Ma puce], murmure-t-elle en la serrant très fort.

Elle l'embrasse une bonne vingtaine de fois. Louisa enfouit son visage dans son cou et respire l'odeur de son parfum. Sa mère est là et malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas une bonne nouvelle elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureuse de la revoir. Elle lui a parlé en russe et Louisa en sourit d'autant plus. Une des missions de sa mère à Saint-Pétersbourg avait duré presque un mois et elles avaient adoré apprendre cette langue, celle de sa grand-mère. D'une certaine manière ça la rapprochait d'elle vu qu'elle ne la connaitrait jamais. Ça remonte un peu maintenant mais Louisa a compris ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Une des règles de leur jeu consistait à ne parler que russe en Russie.

Root la lâche enfin pour la regarder. Louisa lui sourit franchement et elle lui renvoie le même sourire. Elle lui caresse le visage et les cheveux.

\- v poryadke? [Ça va ?] lui demande-t-elle stupidement.

Comme si ça pouvait aller dans cet endroit. Pourtant Lou acquiesce et Root lui sourit de plus belle. Elle passe ses doigts le long de la tresse sur son front sans la quitter des yeux. Et elle l'embrasse encore plusieurs fois.

\- chto ty prekrasna [Ce que t'es belle], lui dit-elle. Eto zastavilo vas nosit' Sameen, kak eto?

[C'est Sameen qui t'a coiffé comme ça ?]

\- da [Ouais], répond Louisa.

Root sourit davantage en l'entendant parler même si c'est bref. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Bon sang que ça fait du bien de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras. Sa fille a donc vu Sameen, et elle l'a vue vivante. Elle pourrait presque en pleurer de joie.

\- kak budet Sameen? [Comment elle va Sameen ?] demande-t-elle plus sérieusement redoutant la réponse.

Louisa se fige perdant son sourire et fait doucement non de la tête. Root se mord la lèvre et acquiesce doucement. Sa fille jette un coup d'œil aux trois et finit par se pencher contre son oreille pour lui parler.

\- ona sprosila menya, yesli ya byl real'nym. I prezhde, chem ona sprosila menya, yesli by my byli v simulyatsii. [Elle m'a demandé si j'étais réelle. Et avant elle m'a demandé si on était dans une simulation.]

Lou se redresse et Root fronce les sourcils.

\- Modelirovaniye? [Simulation ?] répète-t-elle sans comprendre.

Louisa acquiesce.

\- Chto takoye modelirovaniye? [C'est quoi une simulation ?] lui demande-t-elle tout bas.

Root perd son regard alors qu'elle réfléchit sincèrement à la question. Bon elle verrait ça plus tard, mais c'était tout de même inquiétant. En attendant elle reporte son attention sur sa fille, sa fille vivante qu'elle serre dans ses bras. Elle lui passe une main sur le visage puis sur le front et sent une légère fièvre qui l'inquiète un peu.

\- YA proshu, i ya budu derzhat' vas v kurse. [Je me renseigne et je te tiens au courant], lui promet-elle en continuant son inspection. Oni tebe bol'no? [Ils t'ont fait du mal ?] lui demande-t-elle en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

\- khorosho [Ça va], lui répond Lou au moment où Root lui prend sa main et observe les deux ongles arrachés.

Elle sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines et perd son sourire. Elle jette un regard de haine à la blonde, car elle sait directement que c'est elle. Cette dernière lui sourit largement.

\- Toi, t'es morte, la prévient simplement Root avant de regarder à nouveau Louisa.

\- Mama [Maman], lui murmure doucement la petite.

\- da? [Oui ?] l'encourage Root avec un petit sourire dont elle a le secret.

\- Sameen skazal chto my budem ostavat'sya zdes' dolgo. [Sameen a dit que l'on va rester ici longtemps.]

Root ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort pendant trois secondes. Merde elle ne s'y était pas attendue à celle là. Que peut-elle lui dire ? Elle se reprend pourtant vite. Hors de question de mentir à Louisa.

\- Khorosho, [Et bien,] murmure-t-elle dans un semblant de rire. YA ne znayu, ya dolzhen snachala obsudit' s tri porosenka pozadi, chtoby videt', no ... [Je ne sais pas trop, je dois d'abord discuter avec les trois petits cochons derrière pour voir, mais …]

Elle marque une pause et déglutit difficilement. Pendant un instant elle se demande si elle aura le courage de finir cette phrase. Lou la regarde attentive et patiente. Root lui caresse à nouveau le visage tendrement.

\- no da, [Mais oui,] achève enfin sa mère. Vpolne vozmozhno, chto zdes' nemnogo dolgo. [C'est possible qu'on reste un peu longtemps ici.]

Louisa baisse les yeux.

\- YA khochu poyti domoy, eto slishkom nekrasivo zdes. [Je veux rentrer à la maison, c'est trop moche ici.]

Root rit doucement pour de bon cette fois.

\- da, ya soglasen. Eto kak gniloy mesto. [Ouais je suis d'accord c'est pourri comme endroit.]

\- Tem ne meneye, eto nash luchshiy lyuks ! réplique Martine dans un russe parfait. [C'est pourtant notre plus belle suite !].

Root et Lousia se tournent d'un même mouvement vers elle. La blonde les observe, le ravissement même peint sur son visage. Root reste imperturbable alors que Lou se décompose, sa lèvre inférieur tremblant, en se rendant compte que la folle a compris tout ce qu'elles viennent de se dire.

\- Le service d'étage laisse à désirer, lui réplique Root avec un sourire sarcastique en faisant un signe de tête vers le lit. Même pas un petit chocolat sur l'oreiller.

La blonde lâche un rire sans joie tandis que deux agents assez costaud entrent dans la pièce. Root se relève et serre Louisa d'autant plus fort dans ses bras quand elle comprend. Mais ils l'attrapent et la séparent violemment de sa fille que Lambert a agrippé par le bras et qui hurle. Root se débat et explose le nez d'un des deux hommes qui la traine jusqu'au lit. Martine vient les aider en renfort et quelques secondes plus tard elle est sanglée solidement et incapable de bouger. Elle envoie un regard de haine dans la pièce tout en tirant sèchement sur ses liens trop serrés. Elle jette un regard inquiet à sa fille que Lambert tient solidement. Elle la voit hurler et se débattre et ça lui fait encore plus mal au cœur. Soudain elle entend le bruit significatif d'une perceuse et elle se tourne vivement pour voir Martine à côté d'elle, qui a attrapé un outil chirurgical qu'elle reconnait pour avoir vu Sameen l'utiliser un jour sur Louisa pour lui enlever son plâtre. La bonde la regarde ravie et appuie brièvement une fois sur le bouton qui enclenche dans un petit bruit de moteur la scie électrique, faisant sursauter net Louisa qui s'immobilise morte de peur. Root se débat plus violemment et Greer s'approche d'elle.

\- La Machine est à portée de main et vous débattre n'y changera rien, lui murmure-t-il calmement.

\- Vous ne la trouverez jamais, lui crache Root haineuse.

\- Bien sur que si, et c'est même vous qui allez nous y conduire. Il faut … soulager les tourments de votre esprit, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Le sous entendu ne plait pas à l'interface.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais dans un confessionnal, réplique Root d'un air mauvais sans le quitter du regard.

Elle jette un regard à sa fille qui s'est figée et qui respire mal. Louisa n'arrive pas à lâcher sa mère du regard, mais elle ne peut pas bouger elle non plus. Root reporte son attention sur le vieux qui lui sourit largement.

\- Samaritain a cherché votre Machine partout sans aucun résultat, jusqu'à ce que l'on sache que la réponse est dans votre tête.

Root lâche un rire sans joie

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve la Machine.

Greer lui sourit plus largement.

\- Pas votre cerveau mademoiselle Groves, précise-t-il. Votre tête.

Root en perd son sourire. Elle respire soudain très mal. Non ils ne peuvent pas savoir pour ça. Elle regarde Greer perplexe et en peut cacher son trouble. Elle sursaute soudain violemment quand la blonde lui caresse le visage et s'arrête derrière son oreille droite. Root se dégage, cette fois elle ne peut plus cacher sa peur. S'ils savent ça elle est fichue.

\- Ton implant cochléaire, lui confirme Martine. Ta petite copine nous a tout raconté.

Root la regarde et fait non de la tête. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle faiblement au grand plaisir de la blonde. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Martine lâche un léger rire et se penche vers elle.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je me suis bien occupée d'elle et elle a adoré ça.

Root enrage à ces mots. Elle sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Sameen l'aime, Sameen ne l'aurait pas trahie.

\- Alors forcément, continue sadiquement la blonde, après il y a eu les petites confidences entre filles sur l'oreiller.

Root déglutit difficilement.

\- Salope tu mens, lui crache-t-elle rageusement en tirant à nouveau sur ses liens.

Martine rit de plus belle.

\- Je vous l'ai dit mademoiselle Groves, reprend Greer, tout ce que nous voulons de vous pour c'est un entretien avec la Machine.

\- Vous lui voulez quoi ? demande-t-elle furieusement à Greer.

\- Son emplacement.

\- Surement pas, lui réplique-t-elle courageusement. Je ne le permettrai pas.

\- Oh mais Samaritain et elle auront cette discussion, que vous le vouliez ou non, reprend Greer très amusé. Et votre présence est plus que nécessaire. Votre Machine est si sensible qu'elle ne supportera pas de vous voir souffrir pour elle. On va l'obliger à se montrer.

Root éclate de rire pour masquer sa peur. Elle sait qu'il a raison. Elle doit envoyer un message très clair à la Machine, elle sait qu'elle est là, qu'elle l'écoute. Il n'est pas envisageable qu'elle se sacrifie pour elle. Louisa et Sameen c'est déjà trop, alors pas la Machine.

\- Elle sait très bien que si Elle sort du bois, vous nous tuerez toutes. Son silence est notre meilleure garantie, une très bonne assurance vie je dois dire.

Elle marque une pause et continue à rire alors qu'elle a juste envie de crier. Mais elle se force. Elle a toujours été douée pour enfiler un masque cachant ainsi au reste du monde ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Et de toute façon, vous croyez vraiment que j'ai autant d'importance que ça à ses yeux ? lui demande-t-elle amusée.

\- Nous allons bien voir, réplique Greer en faisant un signe de tête à Martine. Si elle refuse, nous irons chercher la réponse nous même.

L'implant réalise-t-elle. Ils vont lui prendre son implant. Root ne répond pas mais se tourne vers la blonde qui lui sourit sadiquement. Elle reporte son attention sur Greer qui s'est tourné vers l'écran. Samaritain commence à écrire des mots qui ne lui sont pas adressés. "Révèle moi ton emplacement ou elle subira une craniotomie". Root respire calmement malgré la situation. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, seule signe apparent de son anxiété. Samaritain commence un décompte de trente secondes et Martine remet en marche la scie, prête à lui ouvrir le crâne. Root ne lui accorde aucune attention et se tourne vers Greer.

\- N'obligez pas ma fille à voir ça, lui demande-t-elle simplement.

Greer ne lui répond pas. Il sait qu'elle ira jusqu'au bout mais Louisa est déterminante pour la faire céder. Elle leur dira tout ce qu'ils veulent entendre. La gamine est l'instrument de pression parfait. Il la regarde calmement, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Root se tourne vers sa fille. Cette dernière ne hurle plus mais continue de se débattre avec virulence contre Lambert qui la tient. Son visage est inondé de larmes et elle supplie sa mère du regard.

\- Ferme tes yeux, lui chuchote simplement et doucement Root.

Pas question qu'elle voit ça. Louisa résiste encore quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer. Samaritain en est à dix secondes et Root se tourne calmement vers la blonde, sans aucune trace de peur alors que la folle approche l'appareil allumé de son front.

\- Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, et zéro, murmure sadiquement Martine en finissant le décompte de Samaritain dans une parfaite coordination.

Elle rit joyeusement.

\- Et Boum, murmure Root tout aussi joyeusement. On y va ? l'invite-t-elle en haussant les sourcils amusés.

Martine perd son sourire devant son assurance et soupire d'agacement. Mais Root n'a pas peur, si Greer a raison et qu'elle intéresse autant Samaritain qu'il le prétend, une morte ou un légume ne leur sera d'aucune utilité. Elle est heureuse que la Machine n'ait pas cédé, heureuse qu'elle ait compris. Root n'en revient pas, mine de rien c'est elle qui mène la danse.

Martine est sacrément énervée ce qui amuse d'autant plus l'interface. Elle balance de rage sa scie sur le plateau et Root soupire intérieurement de soulagement. Elle a vu juste. La blonde attrape un scalpel et Root sait ce qui l'attend. Elle serre les poings et les dents, lui lançant son regard le plus dégouté.

\- Notre dernière rencontre m'a un peu laissé sur ma faim, commence Martine en lui attrapant la tête pour la pencher de force sur le côté.

Elle dégage ses cheveux avec une pince pour avoir une bonne vue de son oreille.

\- Tant que tu y es, lui claque Root sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, fais moi un shampoing et un massage capillaire.

Martine la regarde un instant puis finit par lui sourire quand elle comprend que soit c'est une façade de sa part pour se contenir, soit cette grande brune est une folle masochiste qui adore la douleur. Dans les deux cas peu lui importe, ça va lui plaire.

Elle se lèche les dents de devant de contentement et pose le scalpel contre l'arrière de son oreille sans l'enfoncer. Elle lui jette un regard avec un sourire sadique et Root comprend qu'elle est encore plus barge qu'elle ne le croyait.

\- J'ai comme une nette impression de déjà vu, lui murmure l'interface en souriant.

Pourtant la situation ne lui donne aucunement envie de rire. Elle repense à son échange avec Contrôle et à la douleur que cette vieille peau lui avait infligé. Ça va être surement pire aujourd'hui et elle le sait. Et surtout foutrement inutile mais ça elle ne leur dira pas, de toute façon ça ne les arrêterait pas. Harold et elle ont programmé l'implant il y a quelques années, mais l'une des sécurité que Root a absolument voulu qu'il offre et son caractère inutilisable si quelqu'un venait un jour à s'en emparer par la force. L'implant est réglé sur un programme de reconnaissance vocale de telle sorte que la Machine ne parle qu'à Root et à elle seule. Il ne peut donc être utilisé par personne d'autre. Elle sourit intérieurement.

\- Je t'avais promis que l'on s'amuserait bien toutes les deux, reprend Martine en commençant une incision qui fait tressaillir Root de douleur. Et je déteste ne pas pouvoir tenir mes promesses tu sais, reprend Martine.

Root crie pour de bon alors que la blonde lui ouvre l'oreille pour en arracher l'implant sans délicatesse. Son "opération" doit durer cinq bonnes minutes, cinq minutes de souffrance insoutenable alors que Root est consciente et ressent tout. L'incision façon bouchère, le bout des doigts répugnants que la blonde insère dans son crâne, et l'implant qui glisse brutalement jusqu'à sortir. Elle ferme les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur et se débat violemment en hurlant.

\- Chut, lui murmure Martine à l'oreille en s'amusant de sa souffrance. Détend-toi. C'est pire si tu te débats.

Elle finit par la recoudre à la va vite sans douceur. Root ne peut s'empêcher de se comparer à un morceau de viande. Il y a désormais du sang partout sur les draps et ses vêtements. L'horrible douleur qu'elle ressent la délivre cependant d'un poids qui la ronge depuis des jours voir des mois en y réfléchissant bien, celui de la culpabilité de ne pas souffrir assez alors qu'elle sait ce que Sameen et Louisa ont enduré.

La blonde finit par la lâcher et on lui laisse quelques minutes à peine pour récupérer. Elle flotte dans un état de semi-conscience mais se force à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré le brouillard de la douleur, elle voit leurs sourires tandis que Greer manipule son implant sanguinolent entre ses mains.

\- Ça va nous aider, murmure-t-il en la regardant ravi.

"Je ne pense pas" lui réplique Root dans sa tête. Elle est seule désormais, elle a perdu son alliée la plus précieuse dans cet enfer.

Greer se tourne vers Martine et Lambert.

\- Voyez ce que l'on peut encore tirer d'elle pour aujourd'hui, leur dit-il.

Martine semble, si c'est possible, encore plus ravie. Greer quitte la pièce avec l'implant tandis qu'elle se tourne vers sa nouvelle victime qui lui semble presque aussi appétissante que la première. Martine est certaine que Root lui cédera bien plus facilement que Shaw ce qui la déçoit un peu d'avance, mais elle va quand même bien s'amuser. Sans compter qu'elle jubile déjà de ce qu'elle va faire d'une telle information pour sa patiente préférée dont on lui a annoncé le réveil il y a quatre heures. Martine avait été déçue de ne pas pouvoir aller s'occuper d'elle tout de suite et avait ordonné, en attendant qu'elle ait fini ici avec la mère et sa morveuse de fille, une nouvelle simulation pour tenter de lui faire cracher où se trouvent le vieux boiteux et l'homme en costume. Mais quand elle allait la revoir elle lui montrerait, elle la verrait enfin craquer ou peut-être pas. Au fond elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, briser la résistance de Sameen était un jeu tellement amusant, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait pour compenser le manque de ce plaisir quand elle l'aurait mise à terre pour de bon. C'est ça qui l'excitait tellement avec Shaw, elle ne savait jamais comment elle allait réagir, elle était passionnante et pour l'instant elle ne l'avait jamais déçue. Root promettait d'être un réel divertissement elle aussi mais pas autant que sa petite copine. Chez la grande brune, tout était feint et elle sentait une vulnérabilité à exploiter. De toute façon ça ne serait pas à elle de jouer sur ce coup là, elle n'avait que cette toute première et courte manche, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas qui prendrait le relai. Greer ne le lui avait pas dit, il savait juste que Samaritain cherchait, au vu du peu qu'il savait sur Root, une personne bien précise. Ça la frustrait bien sûr, mais en attendant elle allait profiter de ce qu'on lui avait accordé. Et après elle profiterait du spectacle.

Martine s'approche d'elle et appuie fortement deux doigts sur son oreille blessée. Root serre les dents et ne lâche qu'un grognement de douleur.

\- Merci pour ton aide, lui murmure-t-elle en appuyant plus fortement sur l'oreille.

Le gémissement de douleur que laisse échapper Root la fait sourire d'autant plus. La blonde sort un taser de sa poche, il est rose et pailleté de partout. Et Root le reconnait. C'est celui de Louisa, à croire que la blonde a voulu faire dans l'ironie du sort. Elle le déclenche dans une brève décharge pour lui montrer qu'il fonctionne et le pose sur ses côtes.

\- Donne moi le numéro du compte.

Root met deux secondes dans son esprit embrouillé, légèrement par les restes de la drogue qu'elle a avalé et énormément par la douleur qu'elle a reçu, à comprendre que la blonde parle de l'argent. Finalement elle n'avait pas tout faux, ils ne cracheraient pas sur le fait de le récupérer.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que je suis encore en vie, murmure-t-elle faiblement.

Martine lâche un bref rire et lui envoie une décharge. Root sert les poings et les dents pour retenir ses hurlements de douleur. Puis ça s'arrête et elle reprend sa respiration pour tenter de se calmer. Lambert sourit largement alors qu'il tient toujours Louisa qui n'a pas cessé de se débattre. La petite trouve enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle qu'elle voit est à la limite du supportable. Du sang, du sang partout sur et autour de sa mère. Sa mère pâle comme une page blanche de dessin. Et Louisa pleure de rage et de douleur devant la scène sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son regard n'exprime que la haine et une pointe de douleur qu'elle laisse à peine transparaitre par ses larmes.

\- Oh non, chante doucement Martine. Non on ne va pas te tuer. Ça me dépasse autant que toi tu sais mais Samaritain semble très attaché à toi et à ta copine. Je crois que c'est une sorte d'expérience.

Elle marque une pause alors que Root encaisse les paroles et tente de leur donner un sens dans son esprit embrouillé par la douleur. Elle se force à rester éveillée alors que l'inconscience l'appelle de tous ses vœux. Pas besoin de trop se forcer, la vipère lui envoie une nouvelle décharge et cette fois elle lâche un cri de douleur sans pouvoir rien y faire. Sûre que là, elle est bien réveillée.

\- Honnêtement je me fiche un peu de ses raisons, continue la blonde. Ce qui m'importe c'est de pouvoir … participer.

Root la regarde perplexe et Martine se penche vers elle plus menaçante que jamais en agitant le taser devant son nez.

\- Avec Sameen c'est vraiment trop amusant tu sais. Tu le sais ça hum ?

Root serre les poings de rage. Martine rit doucement mais décide d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Ça l'amuse bien plus que de la taser.

\- Bien sur que tu le sais, continue-t-elle. Tu sais comment elle est ou plutôt comment elle était. Ce que tu ne sais pas par contre c'est comment elle est aujourd'hui. Comment elle m'a d'abord supplié en pleurant d'arrêter, puis comment elle a fini par aimé ça.

Martine fait une pause savourant l'effet de ses paroles sur celle qui tremble de haine en face d'elle. Root ne parvient plus à maitriser sa respiration devenue saccadée par le dégoût de cette pourriture qui lui balance toute cette merde à la figure. Elle ne la croit pas, Sameen n'est pas passée de leur côté. Martine lui jette un dernier regard sadique avant de se diriger vers sa fille. Elle lui caresse doucement le visage essuyant ses larmes et le lui attrape fermement enfonçant profondément ses doigts dans ses deux joues. Louisa lui lance son regard le plus meurtrier. La gamine refuse de se laisser faire elle se dégage brutalement et parvient à lui mordre férocement deux doigts jusqu'au sang. Martine lâche un petit cri rageur et gifle brutalement la petite. Root se débat mais elle ne peut rien faire. Martine se tient la main un bref instant et finit par la serrer pour lui envoyer un coup de poing monumental dans la figure. Root entend un horrible craquement et hurle de rage, et Martine et Lambert se tournent vers elle. Lou tombe à terre sous la violence du choc et grogne de douleur en tenant son nez brisé. Elle jette un regard à sa mère et lui lance un clin d'œil rapide. Root est stupéfaite. Merde alors. Mine de rien elle est sacrément fière d'elle et lui envoie un bref et imperceptible sourire complice que lui rend la gamine. Martine attrape Lou par les cheveux pour la relever et place le taser sous son menton. Puis sans la lâcher elle se tourne vers Root qui s'est raidie comme un bout de métal indéformable, une joie mauvaise dans les yeux.

\- Donne moi le numéro du compte, répète-t-elle.

Root la dévisage et se tourne vers sa fille. Louisa lui fait non de la tête. Martine soupire en lâchant un rire mais elle n'a pas le droit de torturer la gamine, pas encore en tout cas, mais elle sait sur qui elle va pouvoir se défouler.

\- Tu as vraiment été élue mère de l'année toi, lui claque la blonde devant son silence.

Elle renvoie violemment Louisa vers Lambert et balance le taser de rage au sol avant de s'approcher à nouveau de Root. Elle se plante devant elle et passe une main sur son cou où les marques de doigts, que Lambert a laissé, commencent à apparaitre dans des bleus. Elle les observe un court instant vaguement intéressé, totalement menaçante. Root ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. La blonde passe son index le long de son menton puis de son cou et elle s'arrête en haut de son sternum. Elle lui enfonce douloureusement dans le creux au dessus de ses clavicules.

\- Je veux le numéro de ce compte, lui murmure Martine en détachant très lentement chaque mot.

Elle les ponctue par une pression toujours plus forte sur son doigt. Son ongle, s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la chair, commence à faire perler le sang. Mais Root parvient à afficher un sourire moqueur.

\- Dans la vie, il y a ce que l'on veut et ce que l'on peut avoir, lui réplique-t-elle.

La blonde lui sourit à son tour. Et retire sa main.

\- C'est vrai, lui concède-t-elle. Et ce que je veux là tout de suite c'est m'amuser avec Shaw. Toi tu m'ennuies à mourir.

Root en serre les dents de colère. Son sourire aura été de très courte durée. Martine fait un signe de tête aux deux agents qui commencent à la détacher. Une fois remise debout ils ne la lâchent pas. Root lui envoie toute sa haine par les yeux et le sourire de Martine s'élargit. Elle attrape un scalpel et joue avec, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

\- J'aurais adoré te laisser une tablette comme à ta fille pour que tu puisses l'entendre chanter tu sais, reprend-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, mais pas question que tu t'approches d'un appareil quel qu'il soit.

Elle marque une pause et s'approche d'elle.

\- Mais bon, tu pourras toujours imaginer. Elle. Moi. Et ce charmant objet, quoique je pourrai surement m'en passer pour rendre les choses plus … intenses.

Folle de rage, Root tente de se ruer vers elle mais ils la retiennent et Martine lui jette un dernier regard amusé avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Je repasse te voir plus tard, lui dit-elle depuis le couloir. Je suis certaine que tu auras recouvré la mémoire.

Root continue de se débattre et hurle pendant qu'ils la trainent dans le couloir. Elle voit la blonde se diriger vers l'opposé et entre dans une pièce, la cellule de Shaw. Elle tente de repérer vaguement les lieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle est jetée au sol dans une pièce froide avec sa fille. Root se redresse en gémissant de douleur. La pièce est vide, les murs en pierre la rendent glacial. Il n'y a qu'une caméra en haut dans un coin. Elle se relève et se précipite vers Louisa. Elle la serre dans ses bras et se balance d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle laisse enfin les larmes couler. Elle entend Lou respirer bruyamment avec difficulté et elle se redresse pour l'observer. Elle lui encadre le visage et observe son nez avant de poser ses deux mains dessus, prête à le lui remettre en place.

\- Je vais te le réparer, murmure-t-elle d'une voix brisée par la douleur.

Ces salops allaient payer cher d'avoir touché à sa fille et à Sameen. Lou la regarde sans broncher et Root sait qu'elle n'a pas peur. Le fait qu'elle ne ressent pas la douleur est une maigre consolation pour elle. Sa fille ne devrait pas être ici, c'est sa faute.

\- Tu vas voir ça va aller je vais faire très vite d'accord, ajoute-t-elle avec un regard complice.

Louisa cligne une fois des yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle a compris.

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, reprend Root.

\- Un.

Root se prépare mentalement. Elle sent qu'elle va vomir de dégout devant l'horreur de la scène. Sameen saurait faire ça mieux qu'elle bon sang. Mais ici il n'y a qu'elle et c'est sa mère. Elle doit le faire.

\- Deux.

Et elle tire d'un mouvement sec en disant le "Trois", replaçant la cloison nasal de la petite qui fait semblant de gémir de douleur.

Root la prend dans ses bras pour la bercer.

\- C'est fini, lui dit-elle. Tu vas voir ça va aller je suis là maintenant. Ça va aller mon bébé.

Louisa s'accroche à son cou.

\- J'ai peur, lui murmure-t-elle dans son oreille.

\- Chut, murmure doucement Root en continuant à la bercer. Je sais, je sais mais ça va s'arranger tu vas voir. Je vais te sortir de là.

Louisa se redresse et tord nerveusement ses mains. Root comprend qu'elle hésite clairement à lui avouer quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lou ? lui demande-t-elle doucement.

La petite détourne le regard sans parvenir à parler et se tord violemment les doigts des mains. Root les attrape pour la calmer et pour qu'elle ne se les brise pas par inadvertance. Elle lui caresse doucement dans de petits cercles.

\- Dis moi, lui chuchote-t-elle doucement.

Louisa la regarde enfin dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu as tué mon père ? lui demande Lou sans préambule.

Root ouvre la bouche sous l'effet du choc. Merde. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre et les yeux de Louisa s'embrouillent de larmes alors qu'elle se dégage de son emprise. Son regard est accusateur ce qui est déjà dur pour Root car sa fille ne la jamais regardé ainsi, mais ce qui est pire c'est ce qu'elle y lit d'autre, la souffrance, celle de la trahison.

\- Je veux entendre ce que tu as à dire, lui crache Louisa soudain furieuse.

Elle retient ses larmes très difficilement. Et elle détourne le regard, ne pouvant plus supporter la confirmation qu'elle vient de lire dans les yeux de sa mère à sa question. Pas besoin de parole, son regard est plus qu'éloquent tout comme son silence. Elle se réfugie dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Lou … , commence Root.

\- Tu te rends compte, la coupe Louisa, que ce sont eux qui me l'ont dis. Ils m'ont montré les images de l'hôtel où tu l'embrasses et où tu ressors de la chambre et après la police sort son corps mort. Donc c'est forcément toi !

Elle a presque crié la dernière phrase de colère. Root sent les larmes couler lentement sur ses joues. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Elle voulait lui en parler plus tard quand elle serait grande, quand elle pourrait comprendre. Pas aujourd'hui, pas ici et surement pas comme ça.

\- Tu ne l'aimais pas, pas vrai ? lui claque Louisa en la regardant à nouveau alors que des larmes autant de colère que de tristesse coulent à son tour sur les joues.

Root porte une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. "Je te prendrais tout Root, tout ce à quoi tu tiens, ta chère fille en particulier. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle te déteste". Root sanglote de rage en repensant à cette menace de Samaritain. Il avait réussi. Elle s'approche doucement de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Louisa se dérobe et la repousse d'un geste sec en tendant ses deux mains devant elle et en détournant son regard. Root détourne les yeux et étouffe difficilement un sanglot puis elle se tourne à nouveau vers sa fille et la prend de force dans ses bras. Peu importe ses objections silencieuses, elle a trop besoin de son contact. Louisa commence par se débattre doucement en pleurant et en la frappant presque, puis elle cesse très vite et s'abandonne dans ses bras en pleurant et en enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer, lui murmure Root sans la lâcher.

La petite s'est enfin calmée et elle sent qu'elle n'a plus le choix. C'est le moment ou jamais de lui donner sa version de l'histoire.

\- Oui c'est vrai je l'ai tué, lui avoue-t-elle. Et non je ne l'aimais pas.

Il ne servirait de toute façon à rien de le nier. Louisa se raidit à son aveu et tente de se dégager pour remettre le plus de distance entre elles. C'est assez étrange, elle a tellement voulu la voir depuis des jours, ne pensant qu'à elle, et là tout de suite elle refuse son contact. Elle se sent blessée, trahie et elle lui en veut. Elle a pourtant tout fait ces derniers jours pour refouler loin d'elle ce sentiment, pour tenir. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, et pire qu'elle lui avoue qu'ils ont raison, il est présent avec une telle force, une telle violence, que ça lui fait mal de la seule douleur qu'elle peut ressentir. Root refuse de la lâcher, de la laisser s'éloigner une seule seconde fois et la tient fermement contre elle. Louisa finit par renoncer et reste blottie contre elle. Et Root peut relâcher la pression pour juste la câliner tendrement.

\- Il travaillait pour Greer avant que Samaritain ne soit mis en service. Il avait des informations sur cette saleté de machine, sur l'emplacement d'un de ses futurs serveurs que je devais détruire. Et il me fallait ces informations pour empêcher la mise en service de Samaritain ou au moins la ralentir.

Elle marque une pause et déglutit. Louisa n'a pas bougé et Root sait qu'elle l'écoute très attentivement. Elle continue mais c'est difficile, très difficile.

\- Mais il ne m'aurait rien dit comme ça et la Machine m'avait déjà rendu gentille alors je ne lui ai pas non plus fait de mal pour obtenir ces informations. J'ai juste fait semblant de l'aimer pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il savait.

Elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois alors que Louisa se redresse pour la regarder dans les yeux. Silencieuse, calme et forte. Root est impressionnée par son attitude face à ce qu'elle est en train de lui raconter. Louisa a cessé de pleurer, mais la tristesse et la colère sont toujours présentes dans son regard. Il blesse Root en plein cœur et elle déglutit difficilement. Sa fille ne la lâche pas des yeux. Elle attend calmement la suite.

\- Je … Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, lui jure Root. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu me croies, je ne voulais pas ça. Mais … mais cette nuit là tout a dérapé. Il a reçu un message de son patron Greer qui lui a envoyé la photo d'une personne à aller tuer parce qu'elle travaillait pour la Machine. Et cette personne c'était moi. Il a sorti son arme et …

Elle s'arrête soudain submergé par l'émotion. Elle revit la scène. Sur le coup tuer cet idiot ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Si elle avait su qu'elle aurait une fille de cette fameuse nuit, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Surement que non, ça avait été de la légitime défense. "Quoique" murmure une petite voix dans sa tête. Root secoue la tête lentement, elle aurait juste pu le blesser, elle savait bien viser, mais non elle l'avait tué. Elle avait fait ce choix de lui tirer en plein dans le front. Bien sur elle avait réagi très vite sur le moment et n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, moins d'une milliseconde. Elle avait une arme pointée sur elle, lui ne l'aurait pas ratée s'il avait été assez rapide. Et plus tard elle avait su dans cette bibliothèque qu'on allait lui offrir l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que lui ait donné la vie et qui se trouvait là en face d'elle, aujourd'hui si méfiante, si … déçue d'elle. Louisa l'observe toujours, patiente elle attend la fin de cette triste histoire dont elle connait déjà le dénouement.

\- …et je n'ai pas eu le choix, achève difficilement sa mère. Je l'ai tuée.

Louisa baisse les yeux. C'est dur à encaisser même si c'est le scénario qu'elle avait envisagé bien sûr, celui qu'elle avait espéré d'une certaine manière. Mais le sentiment de colère ne passe pas pour autant. Et si elle lui mentait ? Si elle lui racontait tout ça pour se faire passer pour une gentille. Car maintenant Louisa n'est clairement plus sûr de rien et pas que sa mère fasse partie des gentils. Elle avait tenté de s'en convaincre au cours des derniers jours pour tenir le coup. Il est clair qu'elle l'aime, ça elle le sait et n'en doute pas et elle aussi elle l'aime. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait été si heureuse de la revoir, mais là tout de suite … Elle ne sait pas si elle ne préférerait pas être seule, quoique non. Enfin, elle ne sait plus très bien ce quelle ressent. C'est si étrange, si contradictoire, si peu compréhensible. Mais non elle ne doute pas de leur amour réciproque l'une pour l'autre. Ce dont elle doute désormais c'est de tout le reste. Elle a l'impression de n'être qu'un mensonge dans la vie de sa mère, une sorte d'erreur.

\- Et pendant tout ce temps tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, lui dit-elle enfin.

\- Je te l'aurais dit un jour, lui promet Root. Quand tu aurais été plus grande.

Lou secoue doucement la tête.

\- Non tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit. Tu gardes tes secrets pour toi.

Les lèvres de Root tremblent alors qu'elle la regarde. Elle lui caresse doucement le visage et Lou détourne le regard sans pourtant se dérober à son geste cette fois.

\- C'était difficile, murmure Root en la regardant intensément pour que Lou croise à nouveau ses yeux, ce qu'elle finit par faire. Et je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. Je pensais que …

\- Non, la coupe sa fille secouée de sanglots silencieux. Tu ne m'as juste pas fait confiance, j'aurais tenu le coup.

Root ouvre la bouche sans parvenir à sortir un mot sous le regard de sa fille.

\- Alors maintenant je veux toute la vérité, continue Louisa.

Root acquiesce vivement en silence.

\- Plus de mensonges, lui claque Louisa.

Root la regarde très sérieusement.

\- Plus de mensonges, répète-t-elle en acquiesçant, je te le jure.

Et Lou parvient à afficher une ébauche d'un sourire en coin. C'est faible et si peu perceptible, mais Root se sent déjà un peu mieux. Louisa prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu m'as dit que c'était mal d'embrasser quelqu'un si on ne l'aimait pas alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Root acquiesce sans la quitter des yeux. Elle garde son air sérieux pour montrer à Louisa qu'elle prend cette conversation très au sérieux. Elle doit regagner sa confiance.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour obtenir ces informations. Ce jour là je m'étais faite passer pour un agent travaillant pour Greer. J'avais d'ailleurs assommé le vrai agent en question et je l'avais enfermé, sédaté quelque part. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. Je te le jure.

Louisa la regarde attentivement un moment. Pour Root c'est une torture de la voir douter ainsi d'elle, même si au fond elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Je te crois, lâche enfin Louisa. Continue s'il-te-plait.

Root acquiesce soulagée et poursuit son récit. C'est plus facile que tout à l'heure maintenant. Elle sent qu'elle fait des progrès mais elle y va doucement.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il m'a fait confiance, qu'il ne s'est pas méfié. Et puis …

Elle marque une pause en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

\- Enfin bon je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais j'ai préféré l'embrasser que de lui faire du mal pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

Louisa la regarde le visage totalement neutre de toute émotion cette fois-ci. Elle se sent tout de même soulagée d'entendre ça. Mais il y a une chose qui la taraude.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? demande-t-elle. Pourquoi tu as bien voulu m'avoir comme fille alors que mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui a cherché à te tuer, à te faire du mal. Et peut-être … peut-être que je suis comme lui au fond.

Elle se remet à pleurer alors que Root lui fait non de la tête et la serre à nouveau contre sa poitrine.

\- Peut-être que je vais devenir comme lui, une mauvaise personne qui fait du mal à tout le monde.

\- Chut, murmure Root, ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Mais là depuis tout à l'heure je t'ai déjà fait du mal, je le sais. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles pour te faire du mal parce que … parce que…

\- Chut, murmure encore une fois Root en la berçant tendrement.

Louisa se tait et Root sent ses larmes couler contre son cou. Elle a mal, très mal, encore plus mal que quand tout à l'heure Martine lui a massacré l'oreille. Elle reste pourtant forte pour Lou et ne montre rien. Sa fille souffre trop elle aussi.

\- Parce que tu étais en colère, achève-t-elle à sa place. Et je comprends c'est normal. Je ne t'en veux.

\- Mais, insiste Louisa, si je suis sa fille ça veut dire que ce côté mauvais que j'ai en moi … c'est … Je vais devenir comme lui.

\- Non, la coupe durement Root cette fois. Louisa regarde moi.

Elle force sa fille à lui faire face.

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es une incroyable petite fille à qui il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Et tu es très courageuse, crois moi. Je suis tellement fière de toi.

Elle marque une pause et savoure l'éclair de joie qui traverse les yeux de Lou à l'entente de son compliment.

\- Tu sais, continue-t-elle, un père c'est quelqu'un qui aime ses enfants, qui passe du temps avec eux. A mes yeux, cet homme n'est pas ton père. Donc ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras jamais comme lui si tu n'en as pas envie.

Un court silence s'installe, mais il n'est pas pesant. Root voit sa fille réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Et elle heureuse de voir ces paroles apaiser ces tourments.

\- Pour te répondre, continue Root, je t'ai aimé dés que j'ai su que tu étais dans mon ventre. Jai su que tu serais une merveilleuse petite fille et je me fichais qu'il soit ton père, car comme je viens de te le dire, pour moi il ne l'est pas et ne le sera jamais. Tu n'es pas sa fille, tu es la mienne. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Même s'il était encore là aujourd'hui, tu n'aurais pas besoin de lui car on est déjà une famille.

Cette fois Louisa sourit franchement et Root ne lui renvoie. Elle sait qu'elle vient de gagner la manche, ça n'avait pas été facile.

\- Une famille un peu spéciale, ajoute-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus coquin en commençant à lui chatouiller le bout du nez.

Louisa éclate de rire et Root continue doucement.

\- Mais une famille c'est quand on s'aime.

\- Avec Sameen, on est vraiment une belle famille alors, lui dit Lou.

Elle marque une pause et redevient sérieuse.

\- Ils mont montré d'autres vidéos de toi où tu fais du mal à des gens et où même tu les tue.

Root perd son sourire mais ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle lui confirme par un hochement de tête en lui caressant la joue d'une main tendre. Elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Oui je te lai dit ça tu t'en souviens. J'étais très méchante avant.

Root savait que ces ordures ferait ça. Elle avait tenté de prévenir le coup, de préparer au mieux sa fille. Louisa acquiesce.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est juste que … enfin bon c'était vraiment horrible.

Root se mord les lèvres. Tout se payait un jour. Elle le savait, la vie le lui avait appris à ses dépens depuis longtemps. La vie. Ce qu'elle pouvait être cruelle quand elle le voulait.

\- Ils ont fait ça pour te faire craquer, lui murmure-t-elle. Pour te faire douter de moi.

\- Et ça a marché tu crois ? lui demande Louisa.

Root reste interdite par son ton. La gamine semble à nouveau en colère mais Root n'est pas sure que ce soit contre elle cette fois. Elle fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Non, lui assure-t-elle simplement. J'ai confiance en toi.

Louisa se mord la lèvre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, lui répond-t-elle sentant sa propre culpabilité l'envahir autant que la colère, furieuse de sa faiblesse. Parce que je leur ai dit qu'on habitait Brooklyn.

Root ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt. Elle sent que Louisa doit continuer et elle ne la coupe pas.

\- J'en pouvais plus, murmure-t-elle difficilement entre deux hoquets, les larmes coulant sur son visage. J'en pouvais plus de les entendre faire tout ce mal à Sameen et ils m'ont promis d'arrêter si je leur disais. Mais je te promets que je ne leur ai pas donné l'adresse.

\- D'accord, d'accord, murmure précipitamment Root en lui serrant les avants bras. Louisa je te crois. Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Elle la berce contre elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière en répétant encore et encore cette phrase jusqu'à ce que Louisa cesse de pleurer et ce soit calmer.

\- J'ai fait des choses terribles, murmure enfin Root, et beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie. Mais toi, dit-elle en la redressant pour obliger sa fille à lui faire face. Toi tu n'en es pas une. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Souviens toi. Je t'aime et ils ne peuvent pas nous enlever ça.

Louisa acquiesce.

\- Je ne suis pas parfaite, continue Root. J'ai fait du mal à des gens ces derniers mois pour savoir où était Sameen et ça il faut que tu le saches Lou, je ne suis pas toujours gentille mais je te promets que j'essaye et …

\- Je sais, la coupe Louisa. Ils m'ont montré. Lambert … il m'a montré et … Mais tu sais j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais pu parce que eux ils le méritent. Ils ont tellement fait de mal à Sameen que je pense qu'ils le méritent.

Root acquiesce doucement.

\- Je le pense aussi mon ange, mais toi … Je … Je ne veux pas ça pour toi.

\- Trop tard, lui réplique Lou en secouant doucement la tête. Je les hais déjà.

Et elle se blottit contre elle. Root n'ajoute rien.

\- Tu m'as fait peur sur la vidéo où tu as tué un homme après qu'il t'ait quand même dit ce que tu voulais savoir sur la Machine. Qui t'a rendu si méchante ? Avant ?

Root sait immédiatement de qui elle parle, Denton Weeks. Elle l'avait tué de sang froid et rien ne pouvait excusé ça. Elle la serre d'autant plus dans ses bras et ne la lâche plus. Le ton de Louisa n'avait pas une trace de colère cette fois-ci. Le petite avait juste fait une constations et Root sait qu'elle lui fait à nouveau confiance.

\- Je te promets, je te raconterais. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle l'embrasse doucement sur le front. Elle sent à nouveau une légère fièvre et elle retire sa veste pour en couvrir la petite. Bon sang qu'il fait froid ici. Elle la berce doucement et lui murmure doucement leur berceuse préférée, celle qui apaise tous leurs tourments.

Elle a mal à son oreille. La conversation avec Louisa l'avait un instant tenue loin, mais désormais elle revient, violente. Elle passe doucement un doigt dessus et tressaille en étouffant un cri de douleur. Louisa doit le sentir car elle ressert son étreinte. Elle finit par s'abandonner au sommeil dans les bras de sa mère.

Root reste éveillée en alerte. Elle pense à Sameen. Qu'est ce que Martine est en train de lui faire bon sang ? Ça la rend malade. Tout comme cette caméra qui le sobserve. Elle réfléchit à un plan. Il faut sortir d'ici, elles doivent sortir d'ici, il le faut absolument.

Root soupire. Elle sait que si ça avait été aussi simple, Shaw y serait parvenue depuis longtemps, mais elle a confiance en sa propre ingéniosité. Son talent c'est de trouver la faille, car tout système en a une, même cette saloperie qui les observe et qui n'a pas perdu une miette de leur conversation.

Elle n'est pas sure de comprendre leur stratégie de lui permettre de rester avec sa fille. Certes elle ne va pas s'en plaindre, mais il y a un truc louche derrière tout ça. Peut-être savaient-ils que Louisa lui demanderait des comptes suite à la torture, parce que oui il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ils avaient bien torturer sa fille, psychologique qu'ils lui avaient infligée. Ils avaient peut-être pris leur pied devant leurs écrans, ces espèces d'enflures à l'observer, à tenter de rattraper le coup, à la voir souffrir de voir sa fille douter d'elle. Mais sur ce coup là, ils avaient échoué car Louisa l'avait crue, preuve en est elle s'est abandonnée au sommeil dans ses bras en toute confiance. La gamine avait été plus forte qu'eux, elle leur résistait, elle lui résistait. Elle était forte, bon sang, au combien forte. Root est fière d'elle, si fière. Samaritain a échoué, il ne peut rien contre l'amour qui les unie, tout comme c'est le cas pour l'amour qui l'unit à Sameen. Un amour fort, indéfectible, un amour qu'il ne comprend surement pas, qui le dépasse. C'était peut-être ça réalise soudain Root. Martine avait parlé d'une sorte d'expérience menée sur elles. Peut-être que Samaritain voulaient tester leur lien, tenter de le briser, voir s'il pouvait y arriver. Bon c'est un peu tordu mais vu la monstruosité dont il sait faire preuve ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Il a l'esprit mauvais et pervers. Root pense qu'elle détient, au moins, une partie de la réponse.

Samaritain veut les tester et c'est pour ça qu'elles sont encore en vie alors même qu'ils ont l'implant, qui d'ailleurs leur sera inutile. Elle se demande vaguement comment ils réagiront en s'en apercevant mais rejette cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Chaque chose en son temps. Pourquoi étaient-elles encore en vie ? Ça n'est pas pour l'argent, ni pour "divertir" la salope comme elle s'en est vantée. Non elles étaient encore vivante pour une expérience tordue de ce truc. S'il voulait vraiment les engager comme il le prétendait, chose que Root commençait à envisager comme une sérieuse possibilité, c'était peut-être ça l'aboutissement de son expérience. Voir comment il les briserait pour ensuite les sauver et les remodeler à son envie, en faire ses marionnettes. Root refusait que ça arrive, elle résisterait tout comme elle savait que Shaw continuait à résister et tout comme Louisa leur avait résisté aujourd'hui. Il avait échoué à retourner sa fille, elles s'aimaient trop pour ça. Root se félicite de ne pas avoir écouté Harold et d'en avoir fait à sa tête en choisissant de tout dire à sa fille. Elle l'avait préparée à ça d'une certaine manière tout en espérant désespérément que ça n'arriverait pas, mais elle l'avait préparée à cette torture qu'on lui avait infligé Louisa avait parlé de Lambert, elle en enrage c'était visiblement surtout lui qui l'avait torturée. Apparemment la petite n'avait pas trop subi de dommages physiques, piètre soulagements pour Root car le peu qu'elle a enduré est déjà trop à ses yeux. De plus on détruit surement plus facilement par la manipulation psychologique que par les coups, et sur Louisa c'était ce qui marchait le mieux. Elle ne sait pas s'ils savent pour sa pathologie et si c'est pour ça qu'ils ont décidé d'agir ainsi, elle n'en sait rien mais le secret est de mise et Lou ne lui a rien dit la dessus. Son attitude de tout à l'heure, son clin d'œil complice quand Martine l'a frappée en plein ventre, est une confirmation à ses yeux qu'elle ne leur a rien dit. Pourtant s'ils connaissent son père, ils vont faire vite le lien, quoique Louisa joue la comédie et pour l'instant ça semble fonctionné. Martine semblait se retenir, elle aurait pu aller plus loin tout à l'heure et Root le sait. Pourtant cette folle ne connait pas la pitié et l'empathie. Elle s'était donc arrêtée à un coup de poing au visage parce que … parce qu'on lui avait interdit, parce qu'Il lui avait interdit. Elle ne comprend pas, mais s'en félicite. Peu importe, Root n'est pas certaine d'avoir jamais détesté deux êtres humains comme ça, à part peut-être Andrea. Elle leur fera payé. Peut-être est-ce une stratégie de Samaritain. Lui montrer qu'il ne touche pas à sa fille, une sorte de main tendue pour la faire basculer de son côté. Root pense sincèrement que c'est le cas, elle a appris à lire entre les lignes depuis longtemps pour les humains, mais aussi pour déchiffrer les messages cachés de la Machine et elle est très douée. Le message de Samaritain est aussi à double tranchant et il est très clair pour Root. Il a laissé la blonde aller à ses pulsions de violence un bref instant pour lui montrer qu'il n'hésitera pas à toucher à sa fille si elle lui résiste. Root en est malade d'avance. Elle a raison bon sang il faut sortir d'ici.

Elle baisse les yeux sur Louisa et est surprise de voir que la petite est éveillée. Depuis quand l'observe-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées ? Un bon moment. Root la serre contre de sorte que la caméra ne voit pas son visage.

Louisa la regarde intensément comme si elle voulait lui transmettre ses pensées. Elle lui attrape sa main et lui fait sentir ce qu'elle tient. Un bout de verre brisée. Et Lou lui sourit malicieusement alors que sa mère se demande comment elle a dégoté ça.

Louisa avait été maligne sur ce coup là. Elle avait explosé le verre d'eau de rage l'autre jour et elle s'était emparée d'un bout de verre tranchant d'environ cinq centimètres. Elle savait qu'il serait utile. Mais elle n'avait pas osé s'en servir seule, elle était petite et ils l'auraient maitrisée trop vite. Alors elle l'avait caché, elle pensait le montrer à Sameen une fois seule avec elle pour concocter un plan, mais il y avait eu les jours sans nourriture qui l'avait affaiblie, sa trahison sur leur lieu de vie qui l'avait fait se sentir monstrueuse, et après il y avait eu la torture au pic à glace infligée à Shaw, et pour finir le sacrifice de sa mère. Elle avait trop subi d'un coup et n'avait pas eu le temps pour ce plan. Mais là tout de suite, elle venait de le faire connaître à sa mère par un simple regard. Elles étaient presque en connexion de télépathie à cet instant.

Root lui sourit largement. Elle a compris et bien sur elle marche. C'est une idée comme une autre et une idée c'est suffisant pour Root, c'est largement suffisant. Mais elle va peaufiner ce plan. Elle doit endormir leur méfiance.

\- Dors mon ange, lui murmure-t-elle. On en aura besoin. Mais je suis là n'aies pas peur.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Shaw tire sur Reese dans le dos. Il s'écroule sur le pavé et meurt quelques secondes après sous ses yeux horrifiés. C'est elle qui a fait ça. Elle tente de trouver de l'aide et appuie sur son oreillette mais elle n'est pas là pour la réconforter, pour lui dire qu'elle va venir la chercher, que ça va aller. C'est débile mais elle en a besoin. Mais Root n'est pas là et Sameen ne voit que Reese, Reese qu'elle a tué, Reese dont le sang inonde le béton de la ruelle sordide où ils sont. Elle respire mal, elle se déteste. Perdue, elle choisit encore la réponse la plus facile ou la plus courageuse, elle ne sait pas trop. Et elle appuie sur la détente en se faisant sauter la cervelle. Elle se réveille en sursaut, épuisée.

Cette simulation était étrange, aussi horrible que les autres. Mais étrange car Root n'était pas là. Pourtant ils ont compris que c'est elle son point faible. Sameen ne peut s'empêcher de paniquer quelque chose cloche, mais elle n'en montre rien. Comme d'habitude son visage respire l'impassibilité. On lui retire son casque et sans surprises aucunes, elle la voit à son chevet.

Martine a un sourire radieux, elle tient un scalpel et Sam en est presque soulagée. Ça elle connait. La blonde ne la touchera pas aujourd'hui, du moins elle l'espère car ça c'est le plus horrible à ses yeux. Ça touche autant le psychologique que le physique, un peu comme quand ils ont torturé Louisa devant elle. Mais égoïstement elle trouve ça pire car ça l'atteint dans sa fierté. La blonde l'humilie et elle adore ça, ce qui rend Shaw malade au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs.

Martine se met à califourchon sur elle comme à sa triste habitude. Shaw reste immobile et l'observe d'un air mauvais. Elle n'a pas peur de ce que cette folle dingue névrosée va lui faire. Elle ne ressent que du dégout pour la blonde mais aussi et bizarrement pour elle-même. Elle se hait de ne pas réussir à l'arrêter dans son jeu, de ne pas mieux lui résister.

\- Où est Louisa ? demande-t-elle immédiatement.

Le sourire de Martine qui s'élargit ne lui dit rien qui vaille. La blonde se met à rire. Elle se penche vers elle et lui caresse le visage avec le scalpel, menaçante. Shaw ne bouge pas, si la blonde le veut elle pourrait la défigurer d'un simple geste. Mais Martine n'en fait rien, elle continue faisant descendre le scalpel le long de son cou puis sur ses clavicules avant de longer son bras gauche. Arrivée aux doigts qu'elle a déboité quelques jours plus tôt. Elle lève la lame et la regarde bien dans les yeux.

La porte s'ouvre laissant entrer Lambert muni d'une tablette. Martine se redresse et la regarde sadiquement.

\- Avec sa mère bien sûr, lui réplique-t-elle.

Shaw garde un visage neutre, pourtant ce qu'elle vient de lui dire est un coup de massue. Elle affiche pourtant un sourire moqueur au coin de la bouche et fait non de la tête.

Martine lui sourit alors plus largement. Elle lui plaque subitement le scalpel sous la gorge et Shaw ne bouge plus d'un millimètre. Si la blonde appuie, elle lui sectionne la carotide et elle meurt en deux minutes. Martine se penche vers elle et le rythme cardiaque de Shaw augmente mais elle ne remue pas un muscle. La pétasse s'arrête au dessus de son visage.

\- Oh que si, lui murmure-t-elle.

Et elle l'embrasse. Shaw ne peut rien faire alors qu'elle sent sa langue s'insinuer entre ses lèvres. Si elle bouge d'un millimètre, elle est morte et la blonde le sait. Elle ne peut que subir. Elle serre furieusement les poings alors qu'elle expire sa rage par le nez. Martine prend tout son temps, elle gémit doucement dans ce qui doit lui sembler être un baiser. Puis elle s'arrête et reste un instant en suspens au dessus de son visage, observant, ravie, Shaw dans les yeux.

\- Hum, délicieux, lui murmure-t-elle écœurante jusqu'au bout.

Elle se redresse et lui caresse le visage de sa main libre sans lever celle qui tient le scalpel. Shaw enrage mais tente de calmer sa colère. Martine sait qu'elle pourrait faire un brusque mouvement et se tuer, mais si Sam fait ça, Louisa sera seule dans cet enfer. Seule oui, car elle est sure et certaine qu'ils n'ont pas Root. Pas vrai ?

Elle en est là de ces réflexions quand la blonde enlève son scalpel, et sans la quitter des yeux, elle tend une main vers Lambert qui lui donne la tablette.

\- Je t'avais promis une vidéo d'elle pour le jour où je l'attraperai, tu te souviens ? murmure distraitement la blonde en tapotant sur la tablette

La respiration de Shaw s'accélère. Non, non, non. Pas possible. Pas Root.

\- Je ne te crois pas lui crache-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas attrapé salope.

Martine affiche une moue faussement déçue.

\- C'est vrai, lui dit-elle. On ne l'a pas attrapée …

Elle marque une pause, savourant le moment où Shaw se détend à l'entente de cette nouvelle en relâchant son souffle et la pression sur ses épaules, avant de mieux l'achever.

\- C'est elle qui s'est rendue.

Elle jubile carrément maintenant. Sameen se décompose sous ses yeux. Elle secoue la tête et affiche une mine furieuse qui rend Martine heureuse.

\- Non, murmure Shaw doucement.

Martine tourne alors la tablette vers elle et Sameen peut y voir Root dans une pièce en train de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Elles sont seules et visiblement en bonne santé. Shaw se sent mal. Sa respiration s'accélère trop vite. Non pas ça, bordel pas ça. Martine tend la tablette à Lambert sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Le spectacle t'a plu Sameen ? murmure suavement Martine. En tout cas, moi la représentation de tout à l'heure m'a comblé. … Quand je lui est arraché cet implant, c'était vraiment trop bon.

Shaw en reste pétrifiée sur place mais elle ne sait pas pour quel élément en particulier. Le ton particulier de la blonde, ou ce qu'elle vient de dire, ou le fait qu'elle vient de l'appeler pour la première fois par son prénom ce qui lui déplait car seule Root l'appelle ainsi, ou encore pour ce qu'elle vient de voir qui lui confirme la fin de tout espoir. Elle se demande avec appréhension ce qui peut maintenant bien les attendre. Pourquoi sont-elles encore en vie ? Qu'attendent-ils d'elles maintenant qu'ils ont Root, et surtout qu'ils ont son implant ? Elles leur sont inutiles, et ça c'est pas bon, Shaw le sait. Ça signe leur arrêt de mort. Pourquoi Root avait-elle fait ça bon sang ? Mais Shaw ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle sait pourquoi elle l'a fait. Quand Samaritain lui a pris sa fille, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle a dû tenter un coup de bluff, ou alors elle a un plan. Bah il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit solide et même sacrément solide.

Mais maintenant que la blonde lui a montré ça. Que lui veut-elle ? Pourquoi la torturer ? Elle n'a plus rien à avouer. Son "salut", si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi vu tous ce qu'elle avait subi, était dû au fait qu'elle savait où était Root, où était la planque. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient Root, elle ne leur servait plus à rien. Pourtant Martine reste là menaçante, armée de son scalpel et Shaw décide de jouer carte sur table parce que de toute façon c'est fini.

\- Et maintenant ? demande-t-elle calmement au bout d'un moment. On se débarrasse des choses inutiles, donc vas-y fais le ménage.

Martine éclate de rire et secoue la tête. Elle s'esclaffe réellement. Tout d'abord parce que Shaw vient de parler d'elle comme d'un objet, elle a donc bien réussi sur ce point. Elle l'a brisée en la rabaissant l'état de chose qui lui appartient. Et ensuite pour sa détermination à mourir, car elle est heureuse qu'on lui est donné l'ordre de poursuivre son "traitement" et non de la liquider. Elle va encore pouvoir s'amuser, et vu la détermination de Sameen, ça allait encore durer un bon moment, à sa plus grande joie. On lui a demandé de la finir, avec quartier libre. Tout était permis et elle en aurait presque sauté de joie, elle avait pourtant juste laissé un immense sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, lui chante-t-elle doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu manques le spectacle. Je sais même déjà quel numéro on va jouer toutes les deux.

Et elle penche la tête sur le côté, son regard, son horrible sourire. Sameen voit tout ça, mais elle ne comprend. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Martine va encore la torturer. Que ça l'éclate un max, ça elle a compris depuis longtemps, mais Samaritain lui … Enfin bon pourquoi perd-t-il son temps et son énergie avec elle ? A moins qu'il soit comme son agent, que ça lui plaise de la voir à genoux.

Martine prend tout son temps, savourant la situation comme jamais encore jusque là. Elle fait glisser le sclapel le long du visage de Sameen qui reste de marbre en apparence alors que son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle s'attend à tout moment à sentir la douleur, le sang couler, la lame lui déchirer la peau comme on épluche un fruit bien mûre et bien juteux. Mais la blonde n'appuie pas, pas encore, elle fait glisser la pointe acérer sur son cou, puis elle descend sur son buste entre ses deux seins. Sameen la voit s'arrêter nette et observer elle ne sait quoi. Puis Martine sourit et glisse le scalpel sous le premier bouton de sa chemise noire qu'elle fait sauter. Cette fois Shaw a compris, elle ne reste pas impassible, sa respiration s'accélérant malgré elle. "Merde", pense-t-elle. Elle était sûr que non, pas ça, pas aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, elle pouvait le supporter. Tenir, être forte, c'était son lot quotidien ici. Mais merde, elle en avait été certaine quand elle avait vu l'outil dans les mains de cette raclure. Certaine que ce ne serait pas ça, qu'elle se ferait taillader. Mais Martine avait d'autres projets en tête, elle fait sauter les boutons un par un très lentement et ouvre la chemise en grand. Elle lâche un dégoutant soupir de satisfaction et admire le corps qui s'offre de mal gré à elle. Elle déplace la lame sur le nombril de Sameen et remonte tout doucement le long de son ventre, lui donnant des frissons de dégoût, jusqu'à atteindre son soutien gorge. Et Martine la regarde enfin dans les yeux et sourit. Un sourire immonde qui donne envie à Sameen de hurler, de crier, de frapper. Mais à quoi bon ? Ça ne ferait que combler cette malade. La blonde glisse la lame sous l'attache qui relie les deux bonnets du sous vêtement et elle attend. Sameen n'arrive pas à calmer sa respiration. Son dégoût, sa haine, son envie de meurtre, tout ça elle ne peut pas l'évacuer en hurlant et ça bouillonne en elle comme un magma incandescent dans un volcan. Elle a encore assez de contrôle pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir d'exploser, mais pas assez pour contrôler sa respiration. Martine se penche sur elle, son visage en suspens à quelques centimètre au dessus du sien. Elle aussi elle respire vite, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons et Shaw en est encore plus malade. Martine appuie son front contre le sien et sans prévenir tire sèchement sur la scalpel qui brise net le soutien gorge en deux. Sameen serre les mains si fort que ses doigts en craquent. La blonde se penche à son oreille. Elle respire vraiment trop fort. "Alors c'est ça son truc à cette folle, réalise Shaw, son fantasme ou son délire, peu importe le terme exact". Sameen avait compris depuis longtemps que Martine prenait son pied à la torturer de toutes les manières possibles, mais là aujourd'hui qu'elle n'a plus aucun renseignement susceptible de l'intéresser, Shaw réalise que ça va plus loin que ça pour la blonde qui continue son jeu. Elle n'est pas juste un boulot ou un divertissement pour elle, elle est … Pff, en fait elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut représenter pour cette folle qui expliquerait un tel acharnement envers elle ? Sameen n'en sait rien. De toute façon peu importe, elle est à deux doigts de vomir quand elle lui lèche l'oreille en gémissant alors qu'elle accentue ses coups de reins.

\- J'ai trop envie de toi aujourd'hui, lui murmure-t-elle sadiquement à l'oreille. J'ai trop envie de t'entendre me supplier. Je sais que toi aussi tu en meurs d'envie pas vrai Sameen ?

Mais Shaw ne réagit pas, elle est raide comme une statue de granit. Elle aimerait tellement en être une la tout de suite, une chose forte, solide et froide qui ne ressent rien. Mais elle ressent tout, c'est même bien ce qu'ils ont voulu ici. Les simulations, les tortures physiques doublées du psychologiques, tout ça c'était pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressent, sur ce qu'elle niait pouvoir ressentir. Et une fois la vérité imposée à son esprit, qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et cela bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru, ils s'en étaient servi sur elle pour la briser, la manipuler. L'arme utilisée contre elle, avait été les sentiments. Si quelqu'un lui avait annoncé ça quelques mois plus tôt elle lui aurait ri au nez, ou plus probablement haussé les sourcils en signe de moquerie sourde et de défi devant une telle absurdité. Pourtant là elle n'avait pas envie de rire. Martine lui lèche une dernière fois l'oreille en gémissant puis elle descend sur ses seins. Elle s'arrête un instant pour observer Shaw, qui reste résolument fixée au plafond, le visage fermé, ses traits vides de toute émotion. Elle ne dit rien mais son corps tremblant de haine, ses poings serrés qui tremblent, ses yeux au regard noir, tout ça parle bien assez à la blonde qui s'en amuse. Shaw refuse de lui céder, ne serait-ce qu'en la regardant, alors elle va l'obliger. Martine se penche sur un de ses seins et le lèche un instant. Sameen en expire de rage et de dégoût, mais soudain elle hurle de douleur alors que Martine lui mord le mamelon jusqu'au sang. Puis elle fait glisser sa langue dans une trainée humide jusque son bas ventre tandis que ses mains déboutonnent son pantalon. Et Sameen n'y tient plus. Comme un signal d'alerte qui hurle dans sa tête elle se met à se débattre férocement contre la blonde qui finit de la déshabiller. Cette dernière se redresse, vaguement amusée par sa réaction.

\- Stop, lui dit-elle lascivement.

Mais Shaw continue de se démener en tirant désespérément sur ses liens, et Martine soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle lui replace le scalpel sous la gorge, et Sam s'immobilise aussitôt.

\- Je t'ai dit Stop.

Shaw ne bouge plus mais sa respiration ne s'est pas calmée. Elle regarde enfin Martine dans les yeux. Cette dernière lui agrippe de sa main libre les cheveux pour l'obliger à soutenir son regard.

\- Tu devrais te détendre ma chérie, continue-t-elle. Ça va être tellement bon. Et on sait toutes les deux que tu adores ça.

Et Sameen lui crache au visage. Réaction pathétique et désespérée mais la seule qu'elle ait trouvé. Martine en perd son sourire et resserre un instant son emprise sur ses cheveux et sur le scalpel.

\- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça … Je vais plutôt aller m'occuper d'elle, la menace-t-elle.

Shaw en reste pétrifiée sur place.

\- Non, lâche-t-elle d'un ton suppliant dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Elle secoue la tête, la terreur inscrite dans ses yeux. Martine sourit de nouveau.

\- Et devant sa fille, ajoute-t-elle sadiquement. Histoire de lui apprendre la vie à votre petite princesse.

Shaw continue de secouer la tête et respire vraiment mal désormais. Elle manque d'air, comme s'il n'y en avait plus dans la pièce.

\- Alors maintenant dis moi Sameen, continue Martine en riant aux éclats. Tu préfères que je m'occupe de qui ? Toi ou elle ?

Shaw ne lui répond pas. Même si elle le voulait, elle n'y arriverait pas, elle est terrifiée et le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas plus capable de le cacher que de parler à cet instant précis. Martine s'amuse comme une folle à la voir se décomposer de terreur sous ses yeux. Il en avait fallu du temps pour en arriver là. Mais Samaritain avait eu raison de ne pas douter de ses capacités. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle arriverait à briser Shaw à un moment mais que ce serait long. Elle n'avait jamais été patiente, mais dans ce cas précis elle avait savouré chaque seconde dans cette pièce. Lambert avait fini par s'effacer peu à peu pour la laisser s'occuper seule de Shaw. Il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas lui retirer ce plaisir. Quand ils parlaient de leur patiente en dehors de cette pièce, la joie et l'excitation qu'il lisait sur son visage lui faisait comprendre que sa collègue considérait Shaw comme lui appartenant. Lambert avait dû avouer qu'elle était plus douée que lui. Les tortures physique qu'il lui avait infligé avait été aussi déterminante que celle de Martine bien sûr, mais il s'ennuyait un peu et préférait observer pour pouvoir ensuite frapper moins souvent mais suffisamment fort pour la mettre au tapis au premier round. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était manipuler psychologiquement. Et ainsi avec l'aide de Samaritain, il avait pu mettre au point une toute nouvelle méthode de torture psychologique qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant : les simulations. Ça n'avait jamais été testé avant, mais avec Sameen et sa farouche résistance à tout ce qu'ils lui infligeaient, il avait fallu innover. Samaritain avait su lui donner les moyens de donner vie à son projet. Et ça avait assez bien fonctionné avec le temps. Sameen avait fini par être perdue entre le vrai et l'irréel. Ça plus les tortures physiques et humiliantes à répétition infligées par la blonde, la menaient peu à peu au bord du gouffre. Mais il restait du chemin encore.

\- Elle alors ? propose la blonde devant son silence. Je te laisse observer à l'écran.

Martine est confiante. Elle a réussi à l'obliger à la regarder. Prochaine étape, elle l'obligera à lui parler. Elle hausse les sourcils et se lève pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- NON PAS ELLE, crie soudain Shaw.

Martine s'immobilise aussitôt. Elle se retourne et laisse s'étaler le plus ignoble de ses sourires sur ses lèvres. Elle revient sur ses pas et s'arrête à côté de sa victime pour lui caresser le visage. Puis elle lui saisit le menton fermement.

\- Tu seras une gentille fille alors ?

Shaw déglutit difficilement alors que la rage, les insultes et tout ce qu'elle voudrait lui cracher à la figure encombre sa gorge. La blonde lui monte à nouveau dessus, bien décidée à ne plus s'arrêter cette fois ci.

Elle place sa tête contre son cou et remonte en lui léchant la joue. Shaw se détourne de dégoût mais elle ne se débat plus. Elle ne veut pas que cette salope touche à Root ni à Louisa. Elle sait qu'elle en est capable, mais après tout c'est elle son jouet préféré. Les sévices sexuels ne sont pas juste une torture physique ou psychologique et ça elle l'a compris. Le but de Samaritain était de la détruire, de jouer avec elle, de la manipuler, de la briser pour qu'elle lui appartienne. Et pour cela il lui avait envoyé la blonde, il avait dû prévoir qu'elle y prendrait son pied.

Martine pose ses lèvres contre les siennes et les lui mord jusqu'au sang alors que ses mains lui tordent douloureusement les seins. Sameen serre les dents et ferme les yeux. Elle lâche un léger soupir de dégoût alors que la pute lâche un gémissement.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu me supplierais, lui murmure-t-elle en descendant doucement ses mains sur son ventre toujours plus bas.

Shaw a du mal à respirer, elle est secouée de haut le cœur affreux qu'elle refoule difficilement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas supplié, réplique furieusement Shaw malgré elle.

Merde, elle s'était promise de ne pas lâcher un bruit, pas un mot.

\- Bien sûr que si chérie, lui répond Martine ravie entre deux morsures aux lèvres. Tu as même lâché un adorable cri pour ça. Tu ne voulais pas que ce soit elle, tu voulais que ce soit toi, désespérément. Alors si on commençait ? N'hésite pas libérer ta douce voix, j'aime t'entendre chanter comme ça.

Martine pose ses mains sur ses hanches et y enfoncent ses ongles sans douceur tandis qu'elle déplace son visage pour mordre le cou de Sameen. Puis elle glisse une main dans son entrejambe et enfonce brutalement ses doigts en elle alors que Sameen bloque sa respiration et étouffe tant bien que mal un gémissement de douleur qui ravit la blonde. Cette dernière lâche un long gémissement de plaisir et accélère le rythme en respirant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Les gémissements qu'elle lâche rendent Sameen malade de haine. Elle sent son odeur que sa sueur dépose sur elle et en elle. Et ça elle en crève, elle va finir par en crever. D'ailleurs elle se sent mal depuis plusieurs jours. Rien d'étonnant. Affaiblie et torturée, elle avait fini par tomber malade. Elle espérait au moins que si ça devait être fatale, ça serait rapide. Elle voulait plus que jamais en finir. Les larmes de haine et de douleur sous les assauts de sa tortionnaire lui montent aux yeux. Elle les laisse obstinément clos, mais elles coulent au travers de ses paupières fermées. Et la blonde pousse le vice jusqu'à venir les lui essuyer en se marrant.

\- J'adore te baiser, lui murmure-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Elle enfonce plus violemment ses doigts et le corps de Shaw se raidit alors qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Et je sais que toi aussi tu aimes ça …, continue-t-elle en étant de plus en plus brutale dans ses gestes.

Sam bloque tout de ses envies de hurler, de vomir, de pleurer de rage, de se débattre. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Martine ne s'arrête pas et le pire ce sont toutes les insanités qu'elle lui balance à la figure. Si d'habitude c'est déjà horrible, aujourd'hui, elle est certaine d'avoir atteint un point culminant qui dépasse largement toutes ses autres expériences en la matière. Sameen a mal, vraiment mal. Elle voudrait pouvoir s'abandonner à l'inconscience ou se déconnecter comme on appuie sur un bouton marche/arrêt. Mais ça, elle n'y arrive plus depuis un petit moment, trop affaiblie pour concentrer son esprit qui lui aussi a été violé. Elle n'y avait presque plus réussi depuis que les simulations avaient débuté, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa tête. Et maintenant qu'ils détiennent Root et Louisa, il n'y a plus d'endroit sûr, plus de refuge dans un monde où elle serait toutes les trois en sécurité alors que la réalité est tout autre.

\- … parce que c'est meilleur qu'avec elle. Avec Root tu as dû t'ennuyer à mourir, ça ne devait pas être aussi bon. Elle est trop douce pour toi. Elle a dû y aller millimètre par millimètre pour t'apprivoiser pas vrai ? Pour te baiser sans que tu ne t'enfuies en courant ? Peut-être même qu'elle a mis plusieurs années avant de te prendre.

Elle lâche un rire. Sameen enrage alors que cette salope lui parle de Root pour la faire craquer. Mais pire elle culpabilise de ce qu'elle est en train de lui faire. Si jamais elle s'en vante auprès de Root … Ça la détruira, Sam le sait. Ça les détruira toutes les deux. Sameen n'arriverait pas à affronter son regard. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas de perdre Root au propre comme au figuré.

\- Mais toi tu préfères quand ça fait mal autant que du bien.

\- Ferme ta gueule, claque soudain Shaw. Je n'ai surement pas demandé à ce que tu reste ici parce que ça me plait !

Elle n'a pas pu se retenir. Il faut qu'elle la fasse taire. Bien sûr la blonde punit immédiatement cet affront par un geste brusque et violent qui arrache un cri de douleur à Shaw. Non. Non elle n'aime pas ça, ce qu'elle aime c'est le sexe avec Root. Leurs baisers, leurs soupirs de plaisir, la tendresse de leurs instants qui ne sont rien qu'à elles, mais non ! Même ça ils ont réussi à lui prendre, à leur prendre, avec leurs simulations. Ils lui ont tous pris …

Quand Shaw a crié, Martine a souri et lâché un gémissement de plaisir plus fort que les autres.

\- Ou peut-être, reprend Martine, que tu as peur que je lui avoue que tu l'as trompée.

Elle enfonce encore plus profondément ses doigts dans son corps et Sameen serre les siens en deux poings qui seraient prêt à frapper si seulement elle n'était pas entravée. Mais elle serre les dents et ne répond pas à la provocation de la blonde. Elle n'a pas trompé Root. Elle n'est pas responsable de ce que lui fait cette perverse. Mais quand même elle sait où frapper pour lui faire mal. Si Shaw a bien une envie là tout de suite c'est que Root n'apprenne pas par la blonde ce qu'elle lui fait subir. Fais chier, à croire que l'autre a lu dans ses pensées. Elle observe le visage de sa victime et semble trouver confirmation qu'elle est sur la bonne voie.

\- Elle pourrait être jalouse. Il faut dire qu'elle est tellement possessif avec toi. Mais bon quelle importance si tu prends ton pied ?

Sameen ouvre enfin les yeux et lui jette un regard dégouté. Martine finit enfin par enlever ses mains pour les placer en encadrement de son visage désormais ravagé par la haine. La blonde lui sourit.

\- Ça sera notre petit secret à nous deux, lui murmure-t-elle. Enfin … pour l'instant.

Sameen déglutit. Elle n'aime pas ça. La blonde la fait clairement chanter. Elle sait qu'elle le paiera à un moment ou un autre et très cher. Mais là tout de suite elle est soulagée de repousser à plus tard ce moment. Soulagée que la blonde se lève. Soulagée que ce soit fini.

La blonde ouvre la porte et Sam voit son infirmière attitrée entrer dans la pièce avec deux agents costauds. Cinq contre elle, ils ne lésinaient pas sur les moyens. On la détache et Sameen s'assoit sans regarder personne. La haine et l'humiliation battant dans ses veines à la place de son sang. On lui dépose une pile de vêtement sur le lit et elle s'en saisit.

Elle a à peine finit de fermer la chemise qu'une alarme retentit. Shaw ne la reconnait que trop bien c'est celle qui indique une évasion. Root. Louisa. Elle avait donc bien un plan en venant ici. Elle laisse un sourire s'étaler sur son visage alors que Martine et Lambert échangent un regard dont elle peut lire avec ravissement qu'il est inquiet. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe et commencent à se diriger vers la porte. Pas question qu'ils les attrapent et elle réagit. Ils n'ont pas le temps de sortir que Sameen se relève vivement et frappe violemment un des deux agents dans l'entrejambe, avant d'exploser le nez du deuxième guignol. Ils s'écroulent à terre en gémissant et elle se tourne vers les trois autres, la haine et l'envie de meurtre se lisant sur son visage. L'infirmière sort une seringue et Shaw sait ce qu'elle contient, comme d'habitude. Elle lui lance un regard de défi. Qu'elle ose l'approcher, tiens ! Mais elle recule terrifiée contre le mur de la pièce et Sameen se tourne vers Lambert et Martine. Un silence tendu résonne dans la pièce alors qu'ils se jaugent tous du regard pendant de longues minutes. Chacun attendant que l'autre réagisse. Alors Sameen serre les poings prête au combat. Et elle est furieuse de les voir lui sourire.

\- Tu en veux encore ? lui demande Martine.

Et c'est la phrase de trop. Sameen se jette sur elle et commence à la tabasser en plein visage en hurlant de rage. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'arme, elle va la tuer à main nue, comme une sauvage, comme un animal enragé parce que cette pourriture ne mérite pas mieux. La blonde la frappe pour se défendre mais Sameen ne ressent plus rien. De toute façon même si elle le voulait, et ce qui est loin d'être le cas, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Son poing est lancé comme en mode automatique et elle frappe encore et encore. Mais pas longtemps, pas assez longtemps à son goût en tout cas. Lambert la plaque brutalement au sol et l'infirmière s'approche prête à lui injecter le sédatif.

\- NON, ordonne sèchement Martine.

Tous trois se tournent vers elle, surpris. Mais Martine est à l'écoute et ne s'occupe pas d'eux. Sahw est ravie de voir les dégâts qu'elle a réussi à infliger à son visage même si ça ne lui parait pas assez. Son nez saigne, ses yeux sont gratifiés de cocards monstre et elle la voit cracher du sang entre ses lèvres ouvertes.

\- On ne l'endort pas, reprend-t-elle.

Elle s'approche de Shaw toujours plaquée au sol par Lambert qui lui a bloqué les bras derrière les épaules et appuie de tout son poids ses deux genoux dans son dos. Martine lui attrape le menton et le relève de force pour l'obliger à la regarder. Les deux agents qu'elle avait mis au tapis se relèvent difficilement.

\- Elles ne sortiront pas d'ici, lui dit-elle férocement. Et toi non plus.

Elle se redresse et regarde Lambert.

\- On doit l'emmener. Il dit qu'elle est la clé pour faire sortir les rats de leur terrier improvisé. Et je crois que l'idée me plait assez.

Lambert lui sourit alors qu'il comprend. Shaw, elle, n'est pas sûre de comprendre quoique ce soit. On la lève de force et on la traine dans le couloir sans ménagement alors qu'elle se débat.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quand ils entrent dans la pièce Root est prête. Elle tient toujours Louisa dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas Lambert ni Martine qu'on leur a envoyé cette fois et elle s'en félicite. Un blondinet et un rouquin en costume entrent dans la pièce avec la délicatesse de deux hippopotames. Ils portent chacun une arme et une oreillette. Si elle n'avait pas été dans un bâtiment de Samaritain, elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient de la CIA. Elle sourit intérieurement alors qu'on lui facilite la tâche. Ils sont certes costauds et bien armés, mais elle s'est déjà débarrassée de plus coriace que ça et elle sait qu'elle peut venir à bout de ces deux gorilles assez facilement. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre à leur entrée et ils se plantent devant elle comme deux abrutis qui voudraient prendre racine ici. Or elle, elle compte bien se tirer de ce trou.

\- Greer veut vous … commence le blondinet.

\- Chut, le coupe Root sèchement en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche avant de le pointer sur Lousia pour lui montrer que sa fille dort.

Le blondinet s'arrête net, surpris qu'elle ose l'ouvrir et se tourne vers son collègue qui hausse les sourcils, tout aussi scotché que lui. On leur avait dit que cette gonzesse était coriace et de s'en méfier, mais en entrant ici ils l'avaient vue assise au sol en train de câliner sa fille et elle leur paraissait plutôt inoffensif. Root a lu tout ça dans leur regard. Pourtant alors que le blondinet est sur le point de parler à nouveau, elle se lève lentement sans lâcher sa fille endormie dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, leur murmure-t-elle simplement sur un ton résigné.

Les deux hommes semblent soulager de sa coopération. Ils avaient cru devoir la trainer avec sa mioche dans le couloir, mais heureusement c'était plus simple qu'avec l'autre furie au bout du couloir qui avait déjà tué bon nombre de leurs collègues au cours de ces derniers mois.

Arrivée dans le couloir, Root est escortée par les deux hommes qui l'encadrent. Elle tient Louisa dans ses bras. La petite a son visage caché dans son cou et masqué par ses cheveux, et elle a enroulé ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Root sent son cœur battre vite, très vite alors qu'on la fait tourner au coin du couloir. Il faut que ça marche bon sang.

\- Maintenant, chuchote-t-elle à sa fille.

Et tout va très vite. Louisa se redresse et d'un mouvement vif elle entaille le cou du rouquin. Ce dernier lâche un cri de surprise en se tenant le cou. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive que Root a lâché sa fille qui atterri sur ses pieds au sol, pour se jeter sur lui. Le temps que le blondinet se retourne pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, son collègue est déjà mort à terre, les cervicales brisées et Root se jette sur lui. Il tente d'attraper son arme pour l'abattre mais elle lui balance un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre. La violence de l'impact le projette contre le mur et il en lâche son arme qui tombe au sol. Root profite du fait qu'il soit déstabilisé pour se glisser derrière lui et lui entourer le cou de ses deux bras. Et Root serre alors que l'homme se débat en manquant d'air. Elle serre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.

A ce moment précis, une alarme retentit et elle comprend. Louisa lui apporte les armes du rouquin tandis qu'elle saisit celle du blondinet et range le tout sur elle, ne gardant qu'un glock avec elle. Elle fouille rapidement sa victime et trouve un téléphone. Il sonne dès qu'elle le prend dans ses mains et Root sourit en se relevant précipitamment. Elle agrippe sa fille par le bras et commence à courir tout en décrochant.

\- Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre, lui dit-elle. Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber.

\- Danger, ennemi en approche à 100 mètres, lui apprend la Machine. 76 agents armés convergent vers toi.

\- Où est Sameen ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Nécessité d'évacuer. Réussite de l'opération estimée à 6.08% pour toi et Louisa.

\- Je ne pars pas sans elle, réplique Root butée.

Elle tourne au coin et se retrouve nez à nez avec une dizaine d'agents. Et Root ouvrent le feu.

\- DIS MOI Où ELLE EST, hurle-t-elle en continuant de tirer.

Elle déteste devoir tenir ce téléphone. Elle ne peut tirer qu'avec une arme. Root doit reculer, ils sont trop nombreux. Elle rebrousse le chemin et se dirige vers le couloir d'où elle vient. Elle y a vu la blonde entrer dans une pièce, surement là où Shaw est détenue. Louisa la suit, morte de peur dans sa course folle, alors que tous les agents du bâtiment leur courent après. L'alarme hurle sans s'arrêter à lui faire exploser les tympans, et elle voit le sang et les morts et les hurlements qu'elle ne comprend pas, partout et tout le temps. Root la sent perdre pied et la tire sans ménagement à sa suite. Elles débouchent dans le fameux couloir, trente secondes plus tard. Mais elle ne peut pas aller plus loin. Des agents débarquent de partout et elles sont prises en sandwich. Root fait un tour rapide pour trouver une issue mais il n'y a rien.

\- Où … demande-t-elle.

\- Demi tour, ordonne la Machine.

Root lui obéit à contre cœur et s'éloigne du couloir, de Shaw. Mais elle n'a pas le choix, ils arrivent droit sur elles. Demi tour, d'accord mais elle va tomber nez à nez avec les premiers qui lui couraient après tout à l'heure. Ça ne l'avance pas beaucoup.

\- A droite, la guide la Machine.

Et Root plonge dans un dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblent tous. La Machine la guide et Root lui obéit. En tournant à gauche au prochain croisement de couloir. Elle tombe sur un agent qui lui tire dessus. Elle a juste le temps de pousser sa fille derrière elle et de lever son arme pour le tuer d'une balle en plein cœur, mais lui il l'a touchée à l'épaule. Root lâche un cri de douleur et est un instant déséquilibrée. Elle se redresse et attrape Lou. Elle est sur le point de prendre à gauche comme le lui indique la Machine, sauf qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle ne pouvait que tourner à droite ou à gauche dans ce nouveau couloir, ou alors faire demi tour. Mais maintenant elle ne peut plus ils arrivent de partout et sont nombreux et armés. Root n'aura jamais assez de munitions pour les descendre et s'enfuir et elle le sait. Pourtant pas question de se rendre. Elle arme son flingue prête à tirer dans le tas et cache sa fille derrière elle. Soudain l'alarme s'arrête et un silence pesant s'installe alors qu'ils la mettent tous en joue. Root recule jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur. La Machine est étrangement silencieuse, et elle pense comprendre pourquoi, il n'y a pas d'issue, pas de solution à lui donner cette fois. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir le feu quand un bruit de serrure électronique retentit derrière elle. Elle se tourne et voit Lou qui, sans réfléchir, ouvre la porte qui vient de se déverrouiller comme par magie et s'y engouffre. Root la suit en ouvrant le feu et ferme la porte derrière elle alors que les balles qu'ils lui envoient, rebondissent dessus. Elle entend le verrouillage mécanique s'enclencher et elle soupire de soulagement. Elles sont à l'abri, enfin.

\- Merci, chuchote-t-elle dans le téléphone.

La pièce est petite, vide et sombre. Root fronce les sourcils quand elle se rend compte que les murs sont couverts de matelas. Ça plus la porte très sécurisée munie d'un code d'accès et équipée d'un interphone vidéo, elle comprend que cet endroit est un asile. Et elle est dans la pièce de confinement. Un cul de sac réalise-t-elle en s'adossant dos à la porte qu'elle vient de refermer. Elles sont prises au piège.

Elle se laisse glisser lentement contre la porte au sol et Louisa vient se placer devant elle. Root et elle se regardent un instant sans rien dire. Pas la peine, elles ont compris la précarité de leur situation actuelle. Root porte le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Et maintenant ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Je suis la seule à posséder le code pour ouvrir la porte. Il ne peuvent pas l'enfoncer, cette pièce a été prévu pour résister à toute entrée ou sortie forcée.

\- Oh voilà qui est rassurant, ironise Root.

Elle marque une pause alors qu'un horrible doute l'envahit et la terrorise.

\- Samaritain pourra le trouver lui et …

\- Il essaie déjà, la coupe la Machine mais je change le code toutes les 5,3 millième de seconde. Donc quand il le trouve, ce dernier n'est déjà plus valide.

Root soupire, impressionnée. Elle est vraiment géniale. C'était la preuve qu'elle pouvait parfaitement faire le poids face à Samaritain si on lui laissait le libre arbitre bon sang.

\- Il faut couper cette communication, murmure Root à regret. Il pourrait te trouver.

\- Négatif, réplique la Machine, il ne peut pas remonter jusqu'à moi par cet appel.

Root ne lui demande pas plus d'information. Elle est juste soulagée de sa réponse. Mais pas de sa situation. Elle se lève et commence à explorer la pièce pour trouver une possible faille, une sortie de secours en somme, le genre improvisé à la façon Root. Mais elle est bel et bien dans un cube hermétiquement fermé. Elle repère au plafond deux conduits de ventilation circulaires, minuscules dans lesquels elle ne peut même pas enfouir sa main, et une caméra qu'elle détruit d'un coup sec.

Elle continue son inspection pendant que Louisa observe le couloir par le petit carreau de la porte. Elle voit des agents partout qui passent et repassent devant la porte. Ils restent là et attendent. Elle les voit tenter de taper des codes pour ouvrir la porte mais le voyant rouge lui indique qu'ils n'y parviennent pas.

Root lâche un juron et revient au centre de la pièce, s'asseyant au sol. Louisa la rejoint alors qu'elle inspecte son épaule en sang. La gamine se décompose en silence.

\- Ce n'est rien Lou, tente de la rassurer sa mère. La balle n'a fait qu'effleurer, elle n'est pas dans l'épaule. Ça saigne juste beaucoup, mais c'est moins pire que ça en a l'air.

Louisa acquiesce mais est incapable de parler. Elle vient de vivre une véritable scène de guerre et elle est morte de peur alors que maintenant elles sont certes en sécurité mais prise au piège.

Root déchire le bas de son tee-shirt pour s'en servir de pansement et empêcher la blessure de saigner. Elle voit Lou pâlir telle une morte en face d'elle et elle l'envoie vérifier à la porte ce qui se passe pour l'éloigner. Elle en a déjà assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Louisa observe le couloir, grouillant toujours d'agents, depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant. Quand soudain elle les voit.

\- Maman, murmure-t-elle apeurée.

Root a tout de suite senti au son de sa voix que c'était grave. Elle serre dans un denier nœud le tissu autour de son épaule et s'approche de la porte.

Elle pousse Louisa sur le côté et pendant un instant elle est incapable de parler, de bouger ou même de respirer. Elle l'a tellement cherché et elle est là juste derrière cette porte. Lambert la traine alors qu'elle se débat telle une furie. Elle a des bleus partout, des coupures, du sang séché, et elle est maigre, trop maigre que ça en est effrayant. Root aurait presque eu dû mal à la reconnaitre s'il n'y avait eu ses yeux. Elle les reconnaitrait entre mille, ce petit quelque chose qu'il contenait et qui rendait Root accro.

Martine s'approche et lui fait signe en souriant puis elle enclenche l'interphone pour lui parler. A la seconde où sa voix résonne dans la pièce, Root respire brutalement. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait été privé d'air pendant tout ce temps.

\- Alors qui est le petit cochon maintenant ? demande Martine en rigolant.

Root respire par saccades. Elle compte jusque cinq dans sa tête pour se calmer avant de riposter.

\- Toi tu es parfaite dans le rôle de cet abruti de loup, lui réplique-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Martine pince des lèvres. La réparti de l'interface est une vexation, surtout devant ses collègues. Non pas qu'elle se soucie de leurs avis, mais elle a une réputation de teigne à maintenir ici et tout le monde le sait et la craint. Or là elle se fait ridiculiser par la grande brune.

Root est très différente de Sameen dont la principale stratégie consiste à encaisser en silence pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer sa haine et tout autre sentiment qu'elle ressent désormais grâce à ses bons soins. Mais Root c'est le contraire, elle encaisse en tenant tête d'une toute autre manière que Shaw, le sarcasme et la dérision. Et ça, ça l'agace alors que le silence de Shaw autant que sa colère quand elle explose l'amuse au plus au point. Elle ne pourra pas la briser comme il conviendrait de le faire, et elle comprend pourquoi Samaritain ne lui a pas confié cette tâche.

Root voit qu'elle la fait enrager et continue sur sa lancée.

\- Alors tu vas souffler, souffler, souffler et la porte va … s'envoler. Hum tu crois ? se moque Root.

Pourtant elle n'a pas envie de rire. Ils ont Sameen et si elle est là c'est pour une seule raison, la pousser à sortir. Sauf que même si Root le voulait, elle ne le pourrait pas. La porte est close et elle n'a pas le code.

Martine sourit à nouveau, feignant de ne pas se vexer de son arrogance. Elle est piégée et elle finira par la faire sortir de gré ou de force.

\- Non, réplique la blonde en minaudant, je vais plutôt frapper, frapper, frapper et toi tu vas pleurer, pleurer, pleurer toutes les petites larmes de ton corps.

Elle fait signe à Lambert et il traine Shaw devant la porte. Root plaque une main sur sa bouche et détourne un instant le regard. De plus près Sameen parait encore plus amochée. Quand elle trouve le courage de reporter son attention sur elle, elle manque de vomir de dégoût. La blonde lui caresse le visage et Shaw se dérobe dans un sursaut de frisson. Puis Martine regarde à nouveau Root.

\- Ouvre la porte, ordonne-t-elle simplement.

Sameen fait non de la tête.

\- Ouvre la porte ou je la tue sous tes yeux.

Root en reste glacée d'effroi. Et le cri que lâche Sameen n'arrange rien.

\- NON, hurle-t-elle en se débattant contre Lambert qui la tient aidé désormais de plusieurs agents. N'OUVRE PAS CETTE FOUTUE PORTE ROOT ! TU M'ENTENDS, N'OUVRE PAS !

Martine la frappe en plein ventre pour la faire taire et Shaw s'effondre au sol de douleur. Satisfaite, la blonde se tourne à nouveau vers l'interphone et Root peut voir le ravissement sur son visage. Elle enrage tellement qu'elle serre les poings et manque de les enfoncer dans le mur matelassé. Mais elle se retient. Ne pas faire de choses stupides, et réfléchir. Réfléchir c'est ça qui les sauverait.

Root se mord la lèvre inférieure. Shaw a raison et bien sûr, elle le sait. L'entendre lui parler après avoir passé tant de temps à la chercher parait aussi irréel que de la voir vivante. Vivante ! Elle avait raison, elle le savait. Et mieux encore, vivante et de son côté. Ça aussi elle le savait, ils ne l'avaient pas retournée, on pouvait certes faire plier Shaw, mais pas la briser. Ça c'était impossible, elle est tellement forte.

\- Alors Samantha, reprend Martine aux anges, je dois toujours souffler, parce que je t'avoue que ça va me plaire surtout sachant que tu es aux première loges. … Ou alors tu m'ouvres et je ne lui fais rien.

Root pose sa tête contre la porte avant de la frapper deux fois dessus de désespoir en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les ouvre, elle voit Louisa assise à terre en dessous d'elle. Sa fille lui jette un regard suppliant empli de larmes et a plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Devant son silence, Martine jubile.

\- Très bien, ajoute-t-elle sadiquement, dans ce cas je commence.

Et elle laisse le haut parleur enclenché. Root se redresse et observe un instant le couloir pour la voir tabasser Sameen sous ses yeux à coups de pied et de poings. Elle la voit la frapper encore et encore. Et pire elle entend Shaw hurler de douleur, mais elle continue à lui hurler de ne pas ouvrir.

Root se sent si impuissante. N'y pouvant plus elle se laisse glisser au sol contre la porte. Elle attrape Louisa et la serre dans ses bras. Les coups de la blonde sont si violents qu'elles les entendent à travers l'épaisse porte, tout comme les hurlements étouffés de Shaw. Louisa pleure doucement et Root la serre plus fort dans ses bras. Elle pose sa tête en arrière contre le matelas de la porte qui résonne du bruit ignoble qui ne la renseigne que trop bien et peut-être même mieux que les images qu'elle n'a pas le courage de regarder. La haine et le désespoir de son impuissance face à la scène coulent sur ses joues et elle lâche un long hurlement de douleur.

Puis elle tente de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle. Elle attrape le téléphone dans un sursaut de conscience. Merde, elle en a oublié la Machine.

\- Fais quelque chose, la supplie-t-elle en larmes.

\- Root, je ne …

\- Je t'en supplie. Ouvre la porte.

La Machine ne lui répond pas.

\- Je t'en supplie, répète Root.

\- Je ne peux pas. Si je fais ça tu …

Elle s'arrête net et Root attend désespérément la fin de sa phrase. Mais il n'y a plus rien. L'appel est toujours en cours mais la Machine ne répond plus.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle affolée.

\- Samaritain, répond simplement sa déesse.

Et Root comprend.

\- Il t'a repéré ? s'affole-t-elle.

\- Pas encore.

\- Il faut couper cette communication, je te l'avais dit … commence Root.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de cette communication. Le téléphone que tu as volé a été conçu par Samaritain, il est prévu pour être intraçable et je ne cesse de contrebalancer l'appel sur tout le globe.

\- Alors comment t'a-t-il repéré ? demande Root.

\- Il remonte mon signal grâce à mon intervention sur le code de la porte.

\- Alors arrête, lui intime son interface. Ne te sacrifie pas.

\- Si je fais ça, continue la Machine, ils ouvriront la porte et vous attraperont.

\- Je sais, murmure Root, mais fais le s'il-te-plait. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'attrape et je ne supporte pas de savoir Sameen en train de se faire torturer de l'autre côté de cette porte.

La Machine reste silencieuse un petit moment.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? lui demande-t-elle.

Root se redresse en prenant sa fille dans les bras pour aller s'adosser contre le mur opposé à la porte. Elle la berce d'avant en arrière doucement, puis elle jette un regard vers le couloir et peut y voir Sameen à terre le visage en sang, incapable de se relever. Elle se laisse glisser au sol avec son enfant.

\- Oui c'est ce que je veux. Et ne nous envoie pas de renforts, ordonne-t-elle.

Pas question que Reese et Finch se retrouvent aux aussi pris au piège ici. Elles allaient devoir se débrouiller seules.

\- Très bien, lui murmure simplement la Machine avant de raccrocher.

Root jette le téléphone et se débarrasse de ses armes qu'elle pose à côté d'elle. Elle n'en a pas l'utilité. Il ne lui reste qu'une moitié de chargeur et eux sont bien plus nombreux et mieux armés qu'elle. Pas la peine de résister, surtout si cela met Sameen en danger. Elle serre Louisa dans ses bras et attend. Elle compte neuf secondes avant que Samaritain n'ouvre la porte et elle lève un regard haineux sur ceux qui entrent dans la pièce. Elle se lève lentement et sort de la pièce sans un mot, sa fille dans ses bras. Une fois dehors elle aperçoit Sameen à terre dans une flaque de sang considérable. Et elle croit mourir sur place. Shaw ne bouge pas, et si elle était … Non impossible, Root doit savoir, elle doit vérifier son pouls. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réagir, de se précipiter vers elle. On lui arrache sa fille des bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée et elle ressent le même sentiment d'impuissance alors que Louisa hurle et se débat. Deux agents de Samaritain l'empoignent fermement alors qu'elle se débat. Martine s'approche d'elle furieuse mais un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. Elle lui attrape le menton.

\- Eh ben voilà, lui chante-t-elle. C'est mieux.

Root parvient à lui sourire.

\- Tu n'as jamais regardé le dessin animé toi, pas vrai ?

Martine fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension tandis qu'elle perd son sourire. Et Root se penche vers elle.

\- A la fin, ce sont les cochons qui gagnent, tandis que le loup s'enfuit en courant le feu aux fesses.

Cette fois la blonde ne peut cacher sa fureur. Elle lui balance un coup de poing énorme dans le ventre. Root s'effondre au sol à côté de Sameen, le souffle coupé. Les yeux de cette dernière papillonnent et s'ouvrent difficilement. Root lâche un soupir de soulagement malgré la douleur. Shaw est vivante.

\- Root, murmure-t-elle faiblement.

Mais elle est incapable de continuer. A bout de force, Shaw referme ses yeux et replonge dans l'inconscience. Root sourit largement. Elle est vivante. Vivante. Et c'est tout ce qui compte à cet instant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer ? demande sèchement Martine.

Root lui jette un regard amusé.

\- D'entendre parler une morte.

Furieuse de son petit air suffisant, Martine lui balance des coups de pieds dans son ventre encore et encore et Louisa hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. La blonde finit par s'arrêter et reprend son souffle. Root parvient malgré la douleur à tourner la tête pour la regarder.

\- Tu sais ce qui me console, lui murmure Martine quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle l'observe. C'est de savoir que maintenant avec un peu de chance tu ne pourras pas faire une autre mioche pour remplacer la tienne quand je l'aurais tuée.

Root tente de se relever pour lui exploser sa rage dans la tronche. Mais Martine lui envoie un coup dans le visage et c'est le noir.

Elle se réveille plus tard, seule. Suspendue par les poignées au plafond, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol du bout de ses orteils nues. Elle relève la tête, elle a mal partout. Elle avait déjà les côtes brisées par sa chute en moto et la blonde a surement dû lui en casser d'autre. La pièce est vide, elle est suspendue en son centre et un feu crépite dans une cheminée à sa gauche, une porte lui fait face et elle ne voit pas ce qu'il y a derrière elle, mais elle ne ressent aucune présence. Ni Sameen ni Louisa ne sont là et Root panique intérieurement. Martine a dit qu'elle allait tuer sa fille. Elle tire sèchement sur ses poignées et les chaines tintent dans un bruit métallique, mais rien ne cède. Et elle renonce à bout de force, elle attend encore quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. La pétasse entre seule. Au moins elle n'est pas avec Sameen ou sa fille. Root la regarde mais ne lâche pas une seule remarque satirique pour le coup.

Martine se dirige vers le feu crépitant et l'attise avec un tisonnier pendant un instant, avant de l'y laisser chauffer. Puis elle enlève sa veste et se plante devant Root. Son sourire comme son regard sont écœurants de cruauté. Et Root déglutit pour se préparer à ce qui va suivre

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on en avait déjà fini toutes les deux ?

Root la regarde calmement. Elle serre les dents quand Martine appuie sur son épaule blessé, puis sur ses côtes. La saleté éclate de rire en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amuse tant ? lui demande Root sur le ton de la conversation.

La blonde s'approche d'elle, son visage à la hauteur du sien. Root sent son souffle sur son visage et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle a un mouvement de recul qui fait sourire la blonde.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, lui répond-t-elle en lui déboutonnant sa chemise, mais le peu que l'on va passer ensemble risque d'être quand même assez sympa.

Root ne répond pas, elle est pétrifiée sur place. La blonde plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète, lui murmure Martine très amusée. Tu n'es pas mon genre et j'ai prévu un truc plus adapté à ton … caractère.

Root la regarde s'éloigner pour saisir le tisonnier désormais chauffé à blanc, puis revenir vers elle.

\- Par contre, ajoute-t-elle, ce que j'ai fait à Sameen, ça c'est un truc que tu devrais voir.

Root respire mal mais elle ne sait pas si c'est la peur ou la colère qui l'emporte. Elle n' a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. La lame brulante entre en contact avec son ventre et elle hurle. Elle continue de haleter et de gémir de douleur après qu'elle ait retiré la lame. Elle lève un regard empli de haine vers la blonde qui l'observe ravie en se passant la langue sur ses dents de devant. Elle lui sourit sadiquement.

\- Qui a le feu aux fesses maintenant ?

Root lâche un gémissement à la fois de haine et de douleur.

\- Ta précieuse Machine n'avait pas prévu ça ? se moque-t-elle.

Elle pose à nouveau la lame sur son ventre et Root hurle à nouveau de douleur.

\- Elle n'est plus là pour t'aider. En fait elle t'a juste laissé tomber.

Et Root éclate de rire. Martine en reste interdite, elle retire le tisonnier pour l'observer incrédule. Root est vraiment en train de rire. Elle a un grain celle là.

\- Quoi ? aboie-t-elle hors d'elle.

Root redresse la tête et lui sourit.

\- Tu es pathétique, lui murmure-t-elle simplement.

Martine hausse les sourcils avant de lui sourire à nouveau. Elle repose le tisonnier un bref instant alors que Root serre les dents, ne laissant échapper qu'un gémissement.

\- On sait que tu l'as eu au téléphone, murmure la blonde.

Root est incrédule pour le coup. Martine éclate de rire.

\- Oh je t'en prie, Samaritain a entendu votre conversation et nous l'a retransmise.

Root secoue la tête.

\- L'appel était sécurisé.

Martine s'approche d'elle et lui caresse le visage avant de descendre sa main derrière son oreille blessée et elle appuie. Root serre les dents et ne laisse échapper qu'un souffle de colère.

\- C'est vrai, lui murmure-t-elle, l'appel était sécurisé. Samaritain a cependant pu entendre votre conversation à défaut de ne pas parvenir à localiser ton précieux dieu, qui soit disant passant, en se terrant comme il le fait, est aussi lâche que toi lorsque tu n'as rien fait pour Shaw pendant ces sept derniers mois ou même encore il y a quelques heures.

Elle marque une pause, mais Root ne réagit pas à ses pics. Martine ne montre rien mais ce stoïcisme l'agace. Shaw aurait déjà réagi au quart de tour d''abord imperceptiblement puis violemment. Mais elle, rien, le néant.

\- Du coup, insiste-t-elle, j'en ai profité, tu sais, de ne l'avoir rien que pour moi. Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, elle sera exactement ce que l'on souhaite.

Root bouillonne à l'intérieur mais reste étrangement calme à l'extérieur. Elle ne cédera pas à ce petit jeu. Pire elle parvient à lancer un sourire moqueur à la blonde. De colère, Martine remet en contact le tisonnier avec son ventre et Root serre les dents. Mais la blonde reste plus longtemps et appuie fort et elle finit par hurler. Et c'est le noir.

Une baffe monumentale qui lui déboite presque la mâchoire, la réveille en sursaut. Elle ressent immédiatement la douleur partout dans son corps. Elle met au moins trois secondes à se souvenir où elle est et face à qui.

\- Ta copine est plus endurante, se moque Martine.

Martine sort un téléphone et le lui balance joyeusement sous le nez.

\- Tu vois, continue-t-elle, je devrais presque te dire merci pour ta piètre et lamentable tentative d'évasion, car grâce à toi on en a appris beaucoup.

Root ne réagit pas. Elle ressemble à un monolithe bien droit, mais ça gronde comme une tempête à l'intérieur.

\- On a été très désagréablement surpris il y a quelques heures quand on s'est rendu compte de l'inutilité de ton implant. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'émettait ni ne recevait plus.

Elle marque une courte pause.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu nous donnes la clé du problème, c'est elle qui te contacte, mais toujours pour une bonne raison. Toi en revanche tu n'as aucun accès.

Martine pose le téléphone à terre.

\- Cette espèce d'affection, ce sentiment qui t'unit à Elle. Elle ne te contactera que si tu cours un danger.

Root la regarde incrédule et éclate de rire.

\- Vous avez déjà tenté avec l'implant, persuadés qu'elle se montrerait.

Martine lui sourit.

\- En attendant que ta Machine craque devant ce que l'on va te faire, nous avons besoin d'autre chose.

Root l'interroge du regard et Martine lève à nouveau son tisonnier brûlant comme pour lui répondre.

\- Donne moi le numéro du compte bancaire où tu as planqué l'argent.

Root la regarde mais ne lui répond pas. Martine soupire devant son air calme et elle la brûle à nouveau. Root se ressaisit au bout de quelques minutes et la blonde lui repose la même question.

\- Vous vous moquez du fric, lui crache-t-elle enfin.

\- Hum, c'est vrai, avoue Martine avec une petite moue.

\- Alors … alors pourquoi me demander ça ?

La blonde explose de rire.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris hein ? s'esclaffe-t-elle en secouant la tête. Samaritain te veut toi, bien plus que son argent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? lâche Root dans un souffle.

La blonde lui caresse à nouveau le visage.

\- Je m'en contrefiche. Mais que tu nous donnes ce compte n'est qu'une étape de son plan. Il te veut et il t'aura.

Root se penche vers elle.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne, siffle-t-elle.

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle prononce. La séance de torture dure une bonne heure, et Root finit détachée à genoux au sol, brûlée et tasée mais vivante. Elle n'a rien dit, et la Machine non plus à son grand bonheur.

Root sait qu'elle peut encaisser. Elle a déjà vécu ce genre de trucs, chose que la blonde ne sait pas. C'est comique, elle considère son enfance comme un avantage ici, une sorte d'entrainement préparatoire pour ce jour. Elle se fiche de la douleur qu'elle reçoit si Sameen et Louisa vont bien. Une chose est sure, tant que Martine est là, elle ne leur fait pas de mal. Et la Machine respecte sa volonté, son refus de la sacrifier pour tenter une négociation avec eux. De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien, même si elle le voulait, Samaritain n'a aucune morale, il ne tiendra pas parole.

La blonde a fini par arrêter quand elle s'est rendue compte de son erreur, de l'inutilité de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle ramasse le téléphone et lui envoie un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre avant de sortir de la pièce. Lambert l'attend dans le couloir, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il la voit furieuse et il sait qu'elle a échoué. Il lui avait dit mais elle avait voulu essayé. Ils ne parlent pas jusqu'à ce que Greer les rejoigne.

Martine se tourne vers lui et secoue la tête pour lui signifier le résultat de son entretien avec la grande brune. Sa colère est palpable.

\- On n'en tirera rien, murmure-t-elle.

\- Vous non, lui réplique Greer.

Martine en enrage mais elle doit bien avouée qu'il a raison. Mais elle est furieuse d'échouer dans son propre domaine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma chère Martine, continuez votre travail avec mademoiselle Shaw. Mais pour ce genre de phénomène, ajoute-t-il en pointant la pièce où se trouve Root, il nous faut une autre personne. Et Samaritain l'a trouvée. Elle est ici. Je lui ai parlé et en ai appris assez sur mademoiselle Groves. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la convaincre. Elle a immédiatement accepté.

Lambert hausse les sourcils alors que Greer vient d'éveiller sa curiosité. Mais Martine se sent flouée pour le coup.

\- Je voudrais tenter une dernière chose, murmure-t-elle.

Greer se tourne vers elle, surpris.

\- Ça m'aiderait en même temps à avancer avec Shaw. Je fais ça et je la lui laisse volontiers.

Greer la regarde un instant.

\- Très bien, mademoiselle Rousseau. Vous avez deux heures.

Et il tourne les talons. Lambert se tourne vers la blonde.

\- Ça va être comment cette fois ? lui demande-t-il.

Martine lui sourit.

\- A leur couper le souffle.

Et elle ne perd pas plus de temps.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen est assise sur le bord du lit, et ne cesse de jeter des regards inquiets à la porte. Ça faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'elle avait été trainée ici. En se réveillant elle avait eu mal partout. Vu ce que Martine lui avait mis dans la tronche, elle savait qu'une femme battue à côté d'elle devait faire pâle figure. Elle a palpé son visage sur lequel l'autre s'est acharnée. Du sang, des ecchymoses, des coupures, elle sent tout ça. Sa main et son bras gauche la font souffrir le martyr. Se battre contre ses geôliers n' avait rien arrangé de ce côté là. Elle avait laissé tombé l'idée de dresser la liste de tout ce qui était désormais brisé chez elle tant au niveau physique que psychologique. Et elle avait laissé retomber ses mains à côté d'elle sur le matelas. Elle avait alors senti une présence et s'était raidie instantanément, avant de se détendre en apercevant Louisa endormie, les poings agrippés à son tee-shirt. La petite avait dû être trainé ici avec elle et elle s'était cramponnée à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sameen se dégage doucement de son emprise. Louisa a pleuré, ça se voit et elle en enrage. Elle a fait un rapide coup d'œil de la pièce mais Root n'est pas là. Root. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire ? Alors elle s'est assise et a commencé à remuer de bien sombres pensées, avant de recommencer à tout remettre en question depuis sa capture au Nigeria. Peut-être l'avait-on simplement plongé dans une simulation particulièrement affreuse. La dernière qu'on lui ferait subir, celle où Il allait l'achever. Sameen commence alors à se tordre les mains, elle respire la détresse par saccade. Root est trop maligne pour se faire prendre. En même temps elle a beau se repasser tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis sa prise au Nigéria, rien ne lui parait étrange. Elle se souvient de tout et ça s'enchaine assez clairement. Mais elle n'arrive pas à être totalement convaincue que c'est la réalité, Samaritain veut juste la piéger, il en est parfaitement capable. Malgré tout elle se force à croire que c'est la réalité. Car si ça l'est vraiment, elle ne peut pas s'en foutre comme dans une simulation et laisser tomber, et toutes les faire tuer. Elle soupire et se prend la tête dans les mains. Elle a de la fièvre et elle pense à une possible septicémie. Mais non ils la veulent vivante et ses blessures sont traitées par la pétasse d'infirmière qui s'occupe d'elle, de sorte de la maintenir en vie. Une MST ? Hum possible. Bizarrement elle s'en fiche, sa santé ici ne l'importe plus. Elle est en train de couler à pic et elle le sait. Ce dont elle a besoin là, tout de suite c'est Root.

Comme une réponse à sa prière, la porte s'ouvre et on jette un corps dont elle reconnaitrait la silhouette et la chevelure entre mille, dans la pièce avant de refermer. Shaw se précipite vers elle pour l'aider mais le temps qu'elle l'atteigne, Root est déjà sur ses pieds. Elles se font face en silence. Root plaque une main sur sa bouche et laisse les larmes couler. Elles sont autant de joie que de tristesse. De joie parce qu'elle est là vivante devant elle. Et de tristesse quand elle voit son corps, ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Shaw est méconnaissable, mise à part la coupe de cheveux qui est restée la même, elle pourrait sembler tout droit sortie du camp d'Auschwitz. Bon Root exagère un peu là, mais Sameen est maigre à faire peur. Et son visage ! Creusé d'épuisement et horriblement marqué par les coups. Elle ressemble à une femme battue, ce qu'elle est au fond.

\- Oh putain, murmure Root d'une voix effondrée dans un souffle.

Elle s'approche et est sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Shaw recule d'un pas et baisse les yeux, culpabilisant immédiatement. Elle se déteste là tout de suite. Elle voudrait tellement ce contact avec elle, elle en a rêvé, mais elle ne le mérite pas. Root respecte son choix et détourne un instant le regard de tristesse avant de le regarder à nouveau. Tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle tend une main vers son visage. Shaw ne se dérobe pas cette fois et Root le prend pour un bon point. Elle passe la main derrière son cou et la tire doucement vers elle. Et Sameen finit blottie dans ses bras.

\- Mon cœur !

Sam ne parvient pas à parler, elle a rêvé de la voir, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui parler. Et maintenant qu'elle est là, elle se retrouve comme une idiote à ne pas savoir amorcer ne serait-ce que le début d'un contact avec elle. Elle se déteste de sa faiblesse, elle est pathétique. Elle finit par enrouler ses bras autour de ce corps qu'elle a tant rêvé de retrouver, même si ça n'était surement pas ici. Root la laisse venir à elle doucement. Sam se sent aussi idiote que bien ainsi enlacée. Elle préfère se concentrer sur le second sentiment que le premier. Elle voudrait lui dire tant de choses, qu'elle lui a manquée elle et sa douceur, qu'elle tient à elle, qu'elle est désolée. Mais tout ce qui sort est une phrase assez idiote pour leur retrouvaille.

\- Attention, j'ai mal partout, finit-elle par lui dire faiblement.

Elle se trouve vraiment nulle de ne pas trouver mieux à lui sortir. Mais Root ne s'en focalise pas comme d'habitude elle sait comment la prendre et elle lâche un petit gémissement de bonheur quand elle l'entend s'adresser à elle. Elle ressert sa prise et Shaw est maintenant vraiment très mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis toujours anti contact tu sais, lui fait-elle remarquer pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Hum, la ferme Sameen, lui réplique doucement Root en caressant ses cheveux qu'elle respire.

Elles restent ainsi un bon moment et Root la sent peu à peu se détendre dans ses bras. Elle a l'impression de vivre l'un de ses rêves, ceux qui lui ont fait tant de mal au réveil pendant ses sept dernier mois. Sameen se sent bien elle aussi, enfin. Elle ferme les yeux et ne réfléchit plus. Elle s'abandonne en toute confiance.

Elles finissent par se séparer et se regardent. Root passe encore ses mains sur son visage, où se peint l'inquiétude. Elle repasse chaque coup, chaque lésion et se promet de leur en infliger le triple pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire à la femme qu'elle aime.

\- Tu as une sale tronche, lui murmure Shaw la sortant de son inventaire macabre de ses blessures.

Root lâche un léger rire, mais s'arrête en étouffant un gémissement et une grimace de douleur à cause de ses cotes. Ça n'a pas échappé à Sam.

\- Tu t'es regardée dans une glace récemment mon cœur ?

Sameen ne lui répond pas et passe sa main gauche sur son ventre. Root la laisse faire. L'attention lui va droit au cœur et le contact de ses doigts même sur sa peau endolorie l'électrise. Elle ne ressent plus aucune douleur, juste un immense plaisir pour celle qui lui fait face. Mais Root est réaliste, ça n'est pas le moment.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? demande Shaw soudain fâchée.

Elle connait déjà la réponse de toute façon.

\- Je vais bien, lui répond Root en lui encadrant le visage de ses deux mains pour l'obliger à refocaliser ses yeux sur les siens et non plus sur ses brûlures à vif.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? Dis le moi. Qui t'a fait ça ? répète Sameen plusieurs fois de plus en plus angoissée.

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien, lui répète encore et encore Root doucement pour la calmer, tout en lui caressant le visage.

Elle lui attrape la main pour la retirer de ses côtes et qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter. Sameen lâche un cri de douleur et Root se pétrifie. Elle regarde sa main et voit les doigts déboités, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Le bras forme aussi un angle anormal et elle se rend compte qu'il est brisé. Root se mord les lèvres un instant mais décide de se montrer forte pour Shaw qui elle encaisse tout ça depuis si longtemps sans broncher.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour ton bras, lui murmure-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais il faut que je remette tes doigts en place.

Elle la regarde et voit Sam faire non de la tête en la suppliant du regard. Et elle reste interdite. Sa Sameen, si forte, si solide, réagir ainsi ! D'une manière si peu Sameenienne. Root croit en mourir de douleur.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, tu ne pourras plus t'en servir, murmure-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espère assurée, chose qu'elle n'est clairement pas en ce moment.

Shaw la regarde un instant avant d'acquiescer. Elle a raison, et elle le sait.

\- Je vais faire vite lui promet Root.

Sameen soupire et la laisse lui attraper le premier doigt.

\- Pourquoi on peut jamais avoir une journée normale toi et moi ? lui demande-t-elle.

L'interface se force à lâcher un petit rire.

\- La normalité c'est très surfait tu sais !

Root a l'impression qu'elle va tomber par terre devant la scène, mais elle s'accroche. Après le nez de Lou, maintenant les doigts de Sameen, ça fait beaucoup pour elle. Root prend son courage à deux mains, souffle un bon coup et remet chacun des cinq doigts le plus vite possible, tandis que Shaw étouffe ses hurlements de douleur dans son épaule. Quand Root a fini, elle se sent pourtant mieux. Elle reste un moment la tête sur son épaule pour se calmer, puis elle se redresse lentement. Elle a moins mal et elle lui envoie un remerciement du regard.

\- Sameen, murmure Root, Sameen je suis désolée … désolée d'avoir été si longue, désolée de ne pas t'avoir retrouvée alors que je t'ai cherchée partout et je …

Elle s'arrête net devant le regard furieux que lui lance Sameen.

\- C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? Parce que tu en as un bien sûr.

Root ouvre la bouche et la referme.

\- J'avais pas de plan, lui murmure-t-elle d'un ton neutre et sincère.

C'est la vérité. Elle n'avait aucun plan pour les sortir de là.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fous ici bordel ?

Shaw est vraiment furieuse. Et Root ne comprend pas.

\- Je … n'ai pas …, bafouille Root surprise de son attaque, … pensé et j'ai …

\- Ah non ça c'est sûr, la coupe Shaw furieuse, tu n'as pas pensé. Parce que sinon tu aurais fait quelque chose de moins débile que d'appeler Samaritain pour l'inviter à prendre un café avant de foncer de plein gré dans la gueule du loup.

Elle fait une pause, la fureur la faisant respirer difficilement. Elle sait qu'elle est injuste avec Root, mais là tout de suite elle lui en veut. Elle sait trop bien ce que l'on va lui infliger tout comme on le lui a infligé. Root vient de se condamner à un sort pire que la mort et ça Shaw ne peut pas l'accepter. Elle a tenu pendant tout ce temps pour en arriver à ce triste résultat aujourd'hui.

\- Tu viens de te suicider tu le sais ça ? lui crache Sam. Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Root ne réagit pas et la laisse l'engueuler. Elle est comme assommée par sa soudaine agressivité après leur moment de douceur extrême, Sam n'est pourtant pas bipolaire. Root secoue la tête à cette pensée et se reprend en lui souriant. Elle tente de détendre la situation.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasses une liste ? lui demande-t-elle d'un ton badin.

Elle se rend immédiatement compte qu'elle a commis une erreur, une grave erreur. La fureur se peint sur le visage de Sam et Root la voit serrer le poing droit prête à la frapper. Elle réagit instantanément et lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Elle affiche une mine contrariée.

\- Tu fais chier Sameen. Qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire d'autre ?

Sam ne lui répond pas. Son air furieux l'a quittée et elle s'en veut. Elle est vraiment trop conne sérieusement. Mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- Ils vont nous tuer. Tu n'aurais jamais dû …

\- Tu as fait pareil pour moi ! C'est pas vrai peut-être.

Cette fois c'est Root qui est furieuse. Sameen a fait pareil pour elle. A la Bourse de New York quand elle a foncé tête baissée, seule face à Samaritain et à tous ses agents. Sérieusement chez laquelle des deux ça tournait le moins bien là haut ? Sameen ne répond pas. Root a raison, elle a fait pareil pour elle.

\- Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, on va trouver une solution et sortir d'ici, j'en suis sûre.

Sameen lâche un rire sans joie.

\- Ça fait combien de temps Root ? Combien de temps que je suis là ?

Un court silence s'installe.

\- Sept mois, lui avoue l'interface dans un souffle désolé.

Sam affiche une moue à la limite entre l'impressionnée et le dégoût.

\- J'ai tout essayé pour m'enfuir. Tout. J'ai essayé par la force, puis en jouant les pleurnichardes. Sans compter les fois où je me suis évadée mais où en fait je ne m'évadais pas et qui … enfin … les morts … partout. Et … je n'ai pas … pas réussi et …. je ….

Root fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension tandis que Shaw se perd dans ses paroles en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. On dirait une noyée en train d'agoniser dans une mer déchainée et Root décide de lui lancer une bouée de sauvetage en intervenant.

\- Oui, dit-elle de sa voix charmeuse qu'elle n'a pas utilisé depuis si longtemps, mais il te manquait un élément déterminant, fondamental même je dois dire.

Shaw fronce les sourcils.

\- Moi, murmure Root comme une évidence, pour répondre à son interrogation.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel et Root sourit franchement. Ça y est, elle la retrouve. Mais soudain le visage de Shaw se rembrunit et chose que Root croyait impossible, elle voit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Sameen, murmure-t-elle d'une petite voix en lui agrippant les épaules.

Ce qu'elle déteste la voir ainsi ! Shaw ne parvient pas à la regarder.

\- Crois pas que tu sortiras d'ici, lui murmure-t-elle d'une voix brisée alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers elle.

Elle marque une pause et continue de la regarder intensément. Elle essuie rageusement ses larmes.

\- On ne sort pas d'ici Root, murmure Sam.

Root la lâche sous l'effet du choc de ses paroles. Elle n'en revient pas. Shaw qui abandonne, sa Sameen qui est devenue fataliste. C'est pas possible, ça n'est pas elle.

Elle est furieuse, mais pas contre Shaw, contre eux et ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour en arriver là. Pourtant elle doit extérioriser sa colère et il n'y a que Sameen devant elle, de plus ça pourrait la réveiller. Root l'attrape à nouveau par les épaules et la secoue.

\- On n'a pas le choix, tu m'entends ! Il faut qu'on se tire.

\- C'est impossible, lui répète Sameen d'une voix éteinte. J'avais réussi une fois et ils m'ont rattrapé quelques jours après. Je sais même pas comment ils m'ont retrouvée.

\- Arrête, la coupe durement Root. Arrête de répéter qu'on n'y arrivera pas.

Elle se rend compte alors qu'elle lui fait mal. Elle la serre trop fort au niveau des bras, dont son bras cassé. Elle a vu Sameen serrer les dents pour retenir ses cris et elle la lâche immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutie-t-elle. Je … Ça va ?

Sameen acquiesce en silence sans parvenir à la regarder. Root se gifle mentalement. Elle est vraiment trop stupide. Lui infliger une nouvelle douleur, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ici. Elle avait cru pouvoir la réveiller, mais il était clair que la manière forte ne réussissait pas pour le coup avec Shaw. Peut-être la manière douce alors. Mais c'était si inhabituel. Root avait été surprise qu'elle se soit laissée si facilement faire tout à l'heure dans leur câlin de retrouvaille. Sameen avait changé, et Root ne savait pas comment l'appréhender. Mais il fallait qu'elle y parvienne. De toute façon changée ou pareille, elle l'aimerait toujours, ça c'était sûr. Elle la tira doucement vers elle et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine tout en s'agenouillant au sol. Sameen se laissa faire, et même s'abandonna entre ses bras, fermant les yeux. Root quant à elle pleurait de la voir ainsi, si mal. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Ce qu'on lui avait montré n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer son comportement actuel. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait. Mais Root était prête, elle pouvait tout entendre. De plus la faire parler pourrait l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait bon sang ? Sameen raconte moi. Dis moi je t'en supplie ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Le visage de Sameen se crispe. Et Root peut y lire la terreur, la haine, le dégout et la tristesse qui passent successivement sur ses traits. Elle secoue la tête en répétant plusieurs fois "non" d'un ton suppliant. Mais Root tient bon.

\- Je t'en supplie, je dois savoir et pas par eux.

\- Je … je ne peux pas …, lui murmure enfin Sam. C'est trop horrible ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Ces simples mots pétrifient Root sur place. Elle la serre plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, lui murmure-t-elle enfin. Désolée de t'avoir laissée seule dans cet enfer.

Mais sa culpabilité reste très présente même avec cet aveu.

\- Mais tu étais là, lui réplique Shaw.

Root est certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Elle se redresse pour la regarder bien en face.

\- Tu étais là, lui répète Shaw. A chaque instant, je fermais les yeux et tu étais là.

Shaw détourne le regard, soudain honteuse, et furieuse contre elle. Root a ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction face à ce qu'elle vient de lui avouer.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire des excuses Root. Je t'ai trahi, je leur ai dit pour ton lien avec la Machine et pour ton implant.

Root se reprend et acquiesce.

\- Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas.

Shaw la regarde interdite et loin de se sentir mieux, elle est encore plus en colère.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, lui crie-t-elle en se relevant brusquement. Tu ne m'en veux pas, tu ne m'en veux pas répète-t-elle furieuse telle une hystérique. Mais merde Root, arrête, arrête de tout me pardonner. Arrête. J'ai fait des trucs horribles j'ai tué Reese des milliers de fois et j'ai tué cette scientifique pour de vrai parce que je pensais que ça n'était pas réel.

Root se relève lentement en face d'elle alors qu'elle la regarde interdite. Elle reçoit beaucoup d'information d'un coup et c'est assez décousu. Mais elle ne la coupe pas. Elle la laisse extérioriser, enfin. Elle croit recoller quelques morceaux.

\- Donc les simulations, commence-t-elle calmement quand elle est sûre qu'elle a fini de crier, sont une torture psychologique. De l'irréel ?

\- Ouais une saloperie de merde. Ils te droguent, entrent dans ta tête et violent ton esprit.

Root en reste pantelante. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle monstruosité. Finalement Frankenstein devait bel et bien bosser ici. Elle acquiesce lentement et pose d'autres questions à Sameen sur les simulations mais elle refuse de lui répondre. Elle s'est refermée comme une huitre et Root décide de ne pas insister, elle est clairement éprouvée, à bout. Et de toute façon elle pense avoir compris le principal.

\- C'est peut-être le cas maintenant d'ailleurs, continue soudain Shaw.

Elle se tourne vers la caméra qui les observe.

\- Alors c'est ça qu'Il veut, aboie-t-elle.

Root la regarde stupéfaite. Elle comprend que Sameen ne sait pas si la scène est réelle ou non. Elle doit la reconnecter avec la réalité mais elle ne sait pas comment faire. Elle se plante devant elle, complètement dépassée.

\- Sameen, lui dit-elle désespérément, je t'en prie. Tu dois me croire, ça n'est pas une simulation. Tout ça est réel.

Sameen secoue la tête de dépit et Root n'est pas certaine qu'elle l'ait entendue. Elle a l'impression de l'avoir perdu.

\- Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, lui avoue Shaw en tremblant.

Root se sent s'effondrer à l'entente de ces mots, à la perception de son désespoir. Elle veut la rependre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais Shaw se dérobe. Elle est trop mal à cet instant et elle ne supporte plus les réactions de Root, son contact et sa pitié. Elle devrait l'engueuler, la haïr, mais non elle la réconforte, pire elle la pardonne. Mais Shaw elle ne se pardonne pas, elle n'y arrive pas. Elle a beau se dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle y a été forcée, elle n'arrive pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui était encore inconnu il y a sept mois. Quel long et étrange chemin elle aura parcouru. Mais elle ne sait pas le maitriser, elle le ressent pour la première fois de sa vie et trop violemment.

\- C'est toi qu'il veut, reprend Sameen en la regardant enfin bien dans les yeux revenant brusquement à la réalité pour le plus grand soulagement de Root.

Sam s'est brusquement souvenue, elle doit lui dire, qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre. Root fronce les sourcils. Sameen semble avoir un début d'explication à sa présence ici. Elle se demande vraiment pourquoi elle est encore vivante. La blonde a parlé d'une expérience mais Root ne comprend pas.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Il a une putain d'obsession pour toi, encore plus que pour moi.

Sameen se met à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

\- Je ne comprend pas, continue-t-elle en s'arrachant presque les cheveux à deux mains. Et ça me rend folle. Il m'a bien sûr posé des questions sur la Machine, sur l'équipe, sur la planque mais … c'est vite devenu secondaire. Et Samaritain a voulu en savoir plus sur toi, te connaitre intimement. Ils ont donc essayé de me faire parler sur ton passé mais …

Elle lâche un rire sans joie.

\- … je ne t'ai pas trahi à ce point là. J'emporterai tout ça avec moi dans ma tom…

\- Chut, la coupe Root pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. S'Il avait voulu nous tuer, on le serait déjà. Et je crois que tu as raison, la Machine, l'argent que je leur ai volé, le reste de l'équipe … tout ça est certes important pour lui mais c'est secondaire. Ce qu'Il veut c'est nous deux mais je … je ne comprends pas pourquoi. L'autre vieux con n'arrête pas de me dire qu'Il veut m'embaucher.

Elle lâche un rire sans joie à son tour pour exprimer son dégoût face à une telle proposition.

\- Moi aussi c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit lui avoue Sameen. Sauf que … Sauf que torturer quelqu'un n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de le faire passer de votre côté. Je crois qu'Il veut nous détruire et après Il a … peut-être l'intention de s'amuser un peu avant de nous tuer. Pff j'en sais rien, je sais pas putain.

Elle se détourne en prenant sa tête dans ses mains en proie à une réelle crise de nerf. Root se plante devant elle et l'oblige à la regarder. Elle lui attrape les mains et les lui tient fermement dans les siennes pour éviter qu'elle ne se remette à dériver comme tout à l'heure.

\- Tu vas voir ça va aller, tente de la rassurer Root. On va sortir d'ici et tout va s'arranger.

Du moins elle l'espérait. Avec le temps et son aide bien sur. Ainsi que celle de la Machine. Mais chaque chose en son temps, il fallait déjà sortir d'ici.

Les paroles de Root font enrager Sameen. Elle secoue violemment la tête.

\- Putain mais tu n'as rien compris en fait, lui crie-t-elle. Je te dis que j'ai tué pour eux, que je t'ai trahie et toi tu … tu…

Mais elle est à court de mots.

\- On ne peut pas partir. La vérité c'est qu'on va toutes mourir ici.

Pour Root ça en est trop. Elle voudrait retrouver Sameen, sa Sameen. La femme forte et dur à cuire qu'elle aime, pas cette personne qu'elle ne connait plus. Sa soudaine faiblesse l'effraie.

\- Arrête de répéter ça bordel, lui réplique Root tout aussi furieuse. On va trouver une solution et à ce moment là je me tirerai avec ou sans toi si tu tiens tant que ça à rester ici.

Elle regrette ses paroles à l'instant même où elles sortent de sa bouche. Elle les voit blesser Shaw en plein cœur. La détresse puis la douleur et enfin la colère noire et profonde passent en un instant simultanément sur son visage. Et Root se décompose.

\- COMMENT PEUX TU… explose Sameen.

\- STOP ! hurle soudain Louisa.

Elles s'immobilisent immédiatement et se tournent vers la gamine. La dispute l'a réveillée depuis un petit moment. Elle avait finalement eu sa réponse pour les simulations même si ça n'était pas clair. Elle s'était levée pour mettre fin à ce qui était totalement inhabituel entre elles, elles se hurlaient dessus. Elles ne l'avaient même pas entendu ni vu se lever et se planter entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur hurle d'arrêter. Louisa n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen. Elle avait eu peur, peur de leurs cries, peur des paroles apocalyptiques de Sameen et de la réponse très dure de sa mère. Un silence glaçant s'abat sur elles.

\- Personne ne va partir … continue la petite plus calmement en regardant sa mère d'un regard suppliant.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Shaw.

\- … et personne ne va mourir, achève-t-elle.

\- Tu crois ? murmure une voix froide et amusée derrière elles.

Elles font toutes les trois volte face pour se tourner vers Martine qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce avec Lambert et cinq agents.

Louisa est pétrifiée sur place. Sa mère pose une main sur son épaule et la tire doucement pour la ramener vers elle et l'éloigner de la blonde. Ce geste fait sourire Martine alors que Root la regarde calmement. Shaw s'est raidie à côté d'elle et Root a glissé sa main libre pour lui frôler les côtes, la faisant sursauté. Shaw se tourne vers elle et lui jette un regard angoissé en déglutissant.

\- Ça c'est des retrouvailles, murmure moqueusement la blonde.

Root hausse les sourcils en signe de défi et se tourne vers Sameen quand elle sent l'insistance de son regard sur elle. Elles se regardent juste un bref instant et échangent par ce simple regard de quelques secondes des tas de choses : le pardon pour ce qu'elles viennent de se faire, l'inquiétude pour ce qui va arriver, l'amour et aussi la tendresse. Et elles savent par ce simple coup d'œil qu'elles se serreront les coudes jusqu'au bout. Dans une parfaite coordination non planifiée, elles se tournent à nouveau vers Martine qui continue de les observer une joie mauvaise dans le regard. Elle claque des doigts sans les lâcher des yeux.

Les cinq armoires à glace fondent sur elle comme des vautours. Deux chacun pour Shaw et Root et un pour Lou. Elles n'ont même pas crié, elles se sont juste débattues sachant au fond qu'elles ne feraient pas le poids. Mais elles ont quand même résisté, mettant un point d'honneur à lui montrer à lui, à Samaritain, qu'elles ne se soumettront pas et qu'elle ne lui appartiendront pas, jamais et cela même s'il les brise.

Martine s'approche de Root et l'observe un long moment sans bouger. Root reste étrangement calme et la détaille d'un air presque intéressé. Le silence devient pesant, angoissant. Louisa retient sa respiration en observant la scène. Sameen observe Lambert d'un regard mauvais alors que cet abruti la dévisage lentement d'un air ravi tout en posant au sol une lourde bonbonne de gaz. Son sourire et le silence de Martine ne lui disent vraiment rien qui vaille. Elle sait, elle sent que quelque chose de terrible va arriver dans quelques instants. Alors quoi ils vont leur défoncer le crâne à coup de bouteille ?

\- Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça, murmure très calmement Root à la blonde brisant le silence angoissant installé comme une cloche de verre au dessus de la pièce depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. C'est flippant, continue Root sarcastiquement en affichant un sourire moqueur, on dirait que tu n'as pas eu assez à bouffer dans ton assiette.

Martine ne bronche pas. Elle place son index sur son cou où les bleus que Lambert y a laissé sont désormais bien visibles et elle remonte lentement jusque derrière son oreille droite, faisant frissonner Root de dégoût d'abord, puis de douleur ensuite, à son contact.

\- Je te le confirme Samantha, lui murmure enfin la blonde.

Elle se penche vers elle et pose sa bouche à deux centimètres de son oreille valide.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu assez, lui chuchote-t-elle dans un murmure audible dans toute la pièce.

Martine recule, ravie. Elle lui montre le téléphone et le pose sur la table avec ses outils adorés. Elle allait jouer sa dernière manche avant de passer la main à l'autre. Elle venait de la rencontrer et elle devait bien avouer que son programme pour rendre Samantha Groves plus docile était intéressant. Ça promettait d'être spectaculaire, et elle n'en perdrait pas une miette. Pourtant la frustration de son échec ne passait pas. Elle avait répliqué à Greer qu'elle pouvait faire tout ça elle-même, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'assistante. Mais il avait refusé tout net. Samaritain avait précisé qu'il fallait que ce soit elle en particulier car le taux de réussite serait de l'ordre de 76.33%, contre 58.06 % si c'était Martine. La blonde était furieuse de ne pas parvenir elle-même là où elle était la plus douée. Alors là c'était sa dernière chance de se "rattraper". Greer avait accepté pour affaiblir psychologiquement la grande brune avant de faire entrer l'autre. Martine jubilait tout de même d'avance, la nouvelle allait l'assommer et lui faire fermer sa grande gueule.

\- Vois-tu, continue-t-elle, j'ai compris comme je me suis trompée avec toi.

Root hausse les sourcils et lui jette un regard amusé.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas me présenter des excuses Martine ? ironise Root.

Martine lui sourit.

\- Eh si, lui murmure-t-elle. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire parce que j'ai compris l'inutilité de s'attaquer à toi directement. Tu ne parleras pas. Pas comme ça.

Root perd son regard amusé. Elle sent que la blonde a prévu un sale coup pour la mettre à terre. Elle croit deviner lequel et elle jette un regard angoissé à Sameen et à Louisa. Shaw a également compris le message.

\- Alors voilà je renonce, continue Martine.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Lambert qui a branché un tube médical relié à un masque médical sur la sortie de la bonbonne. Ce dernier lui fait un signe de tête et tout deux échangent un sourire. La respiration de Sameen s'accélère alors qu'elle comprend. Root reste immobile et imperturbable comme une statue. Pourtant elle se décompose à vue d'œil.

Martine s'éloigne de Root et se dirige vers sa fille. L'interface se raidit, désormais la peur incrustée dans chacun de ses traits. Martine lui envoie un sourire sadique et hausse les sourcils. Louisa ne comprend rien, elle sait juste que le gaz c'est dangereux et elle sent bien que quelque chose va mal tourné alors que sa mère et Sameen l'observent terrifiées. Elle leur jette un regard interrogatif. Puis Martine l'empoigne par les cheveux et elle se débat tandis que Root et Shaw font de même. La blonde lui tient la tête fermement et lui plaque le masque sur le visage. Puis elle ouvre la vanne. Root se met à hurler de rage. Au bout de trente secondes, la blonde retire le masque et Louisa tombe à terre en toussant pour expulser le gaz de ses poumons. Elle inhale brutalement l'air pur.

\- LOUISA, hurle sa mère.

Lou tente de se redresser à quatre pattes au sol devant la blonde accroupie face à elle, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Ses yeux pleurent tout seul et elle tousse encore.

\- C'est de la merde, parvient-elle à lâcher au bout d'un moment entre deux toux.

Martine éclate de rire. Elle se tourne vers Root qui lui envoie un regard où se mélange la haine et le dégout.

\- Gaz propane, lui précise-t-elle.

\- Espèce de salope, lâche Root. Tu es dingue !

Martine hausse les sourcils et acquiesce presque joyeusement. Elle replace le masque sur le visage de Louisa qui a juste le temps de prendre une inspiration.

\- NON, hurle Root. ARRETE.

Martine la regarde pendant de longues secondes alors que Louisa s'asphyxie en se débattant de moins en moins fort.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux, lui réplique la blonde.

Elle enlève le masque et Louisa tombe à nouveau au sol en expulsant le gaz qu'il y a en elle. Elle s'arrête brutalement et se met à vomir. Root fond silencieusement en larmes en observant sa fille. Sameen serre les dents et tremble de rage. Elle tente brusquement d'assommer ses deux geôliers. Martine se lève abandonnant la petite à demi consciente au sol et s'approche d'elle. Shaw la dévisage, la haine noire et profonde inscrite sur son visage. Elle lui envoie un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire et Martine recule sous l'effet du choc. Elle se la masse pendant quelques instants puis s'approche à nouveau de Shaw. Elle lui empoigne la tête comme elle la fait avec Louisa et lui plaque le masque sur le visage.

Root ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir Sameen qui se débat pour repousser le masque de son visage tout en retenant sa respiration. La blonde attend patiemment, bien plus longtemps que pour Louisa et Shaw finit par respirer cette saloperie. Quand Martine l'enlève, elle ferme les yeux et reprend sa respiration tant bien que mal. La blonde attend cinq secondes puis elle lui renvoie du gaz dans les poumons. Elle reproduit le même rituel cinq fois d'affilé avant que Shaw ne s'effondre au sol, le corps secoué d'une toux atrocement douloureuse pour ses poumons. Elle refoule très difficilement sa nausée et ferme les yeux. Mais elle est incapable de bouger, l'air lui manque et elle doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour calmer sa respiration. Elle sent que sa tête va exploser. Quand Sameen ouvre les yeux, Martine est debout devant elle et la regarde vaguement intéressée. Puis elle se dirige vers Root qui a toujours les yeux fermés et qui est tombée au sol elle aussi. Elle sait que c'est lâche de sa part mais elle ne peut se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux sur la scène, elle ne peut pas bouger. Elle tente de rester calme, sa respiration saccadée et le fait qu'elle déglutisse mal sont les seuls signes de sa terreur intérieure qui la ronge.

La blonde s'assoit en face d'elle et Root sent immédiatement sa présence. Elle ouvre alors doucement les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Martine ne lui sourit pas, elle la regarde bien en face le visage neutre et vide de toute émotion. Elle lui passe une main sur sa joue et Root reste de marbre, elle ne réagit pas. Elle la regarde calmement les yeux humides même si aucune larme ne coule, et respire trop vite.

Martine lui saisit le menton.

\- Donne moi le numéro du compte.

Root relâche sa respiration lentement. Elle la regarde bien dans les yeux et déglutit avant de parler.

\- Non, lui répond-t-elle simplement dans un souffle d'une voix neutre qui trahit pourtant son dégoût.

Martine ouvre grands les yeux et entrouvre sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Root regarde désormais dans le vide.

\- Non ? répète la blonde interloquée.

Elle éclate de rire. Pourtant elle n'en a pas envie. Elle est furieuse et surtout elle n'en revient pas. Merde cette gonzesse sort de quel moule ?

Elle décide d'en jouer. Elle lui attrape la tête et la tourne de force pour l'obliger à regarder Sameen et Louisa.

\- Tu es prête à me laisser continuer ?

Root ne lui répond pas. Elle regarde Louisa qui a fermé les yeux pour se calmer ou juste pour ne pas craquer en larme, et ensuite elle croise le regard de Sameen qui lui sourit victorieusement. Pourtant Root n'a pas du tout l'impression d'avoir donné la bonne réponse. Son regard est désespéré, empli de larmes qu'elle retient. Elle se sent monstrueuse de se taire, de les laisser endurer ça.

\- Oh merde alors ! s'exclame la blonde. C'est pour ça qu'Il te veut tellement.

Elle marque une pause et éclate de rire. Root ne la regarde toujours pas et reste bloquée sur Sam. Toutes les deux n'arrivent pas à se quitter des yeux.

\- En fait tu es le monstre parfait dénué de cœur. Celui qui lui manquait ….

Sameen lui fait doucement non de la tête pour la pousser à ne pas écouter la blonde. Mais c'est impossible.

\- Pour compléter le tableau avec toi et Lambert, la coupe Root sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle ne la regarde toujours pas. Mine de rien elle se dit que la blonde a raison. Elle est un monstre, peut-être en a-t-elle toujours été un et qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. En fait elle ne regarde plus personne. Elle a fermé les yeux et s'est réfugiée dans la sérénité du noir complet, et elle se laisse aller aux larmes en silence. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle rouvre les yeux en étouffant un sanglot et voit Greer entrer dans son champ de vision. Martine lui sourit largement et se lève, laissant la place à Greer. Root le regarde, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur son visage. Elle ne ressent que de la haine, elle a cependant réussi à calmer sa respiration. Elle voit la blonde s'appuyer contre le mur et observer leur échange. Greer la regarde d'un air presque désolé, là en face d'elle sans aucune défense. C'est le moment au jamais et Root se jette sur lui, prête à lui briser les cervicales. Mais elle reçoit un violent coup par Lambert à l'arrière de la tête et elle s'effondre au sol en grognant de douleur. Elle relève la tête et voit le vieux lui sourire au dessus d'elle.

\- Vous rendez vous compte à quel point cela est inutile et vain.

Root soupire un instant.

\- Je vous conseille de nous laisser partir tout de suite Greer, le menace-t-elle.

Ils réagissent comme elle l'avait prévu face à une menace si absurde au vu de sa dramatique situation. Greer affiche un immense sourire tandis que Martine et Lambert éclatent de rire. Mais ils s'arrêtent très vite quand ils la voient se marrer à gorge déployée elle aussi. Sameen se relève doucement et la regarde ahuri. Sur le coup elle se demande si ce n'est pas elle, Root, qui aurait grillé un fusible plutôt qu'elle même, ou si son prochain symptôme de sa folie dans un tel lieu est l'hallucination car cette scène est juste irréaliste. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Louisa assise à terre qui regarde sa mère et dont l'expression du visage oscille entre inquiétude profonde, étonnement et terreur grandissante.

\- Je vais foutre un tel bordel dans votre système que vous me supplierez à genoux de venir le réparer, continue Root en se foutant ouvertement d'eux cette fois. Repassez me voir à ce moment là et on en reparlera.

Son assurance, son arrogance, son sarcasme et son sourire moqueur font enrager la blonde et son collègue. Ils ont perdu leurs sourires comme fond la neige au soleil, remplacés par un rictus figé de colère sourde mêlé à une assurance qu'elle ne comprend pas encore. Elle lit aussi une certaine tension chez eux, comme s'ils étaient impatients de quelque chose. Mais elle ne s'y attarde pas plus. Alors qu'elle se relève, elle reste concentrée sur Greer qui continue de lui sourire largement.

\- Vous finirez par céder et nous dire ce que nous voulons, continue ce dernier. C'est inévitable, mais mourir ne l'est pas vous savez. Samaritain comme moi-même sommes tout à fait disposé à être patient avec vous mais dans une certaine mesure.

Il marque une pause tandis qu'elle le dévisage en se foutant de lui. Aux yeux de Sameen, c'est une grossière erreur. Il est dangereux, très dangereux et elle ne devrait pas se moquer de lui, le sous-estimer. Mais Root sait ce qu'elle fait, enfin presque, et s'il y a une chose de certaine c'est qu'elle ne sous-estime pas ces adversaires.

\- Cependant votre arrogance dirigée contre Samaritain n'est pas un bon point pour vous, continue Greer. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y aura un moment où je n'en aurais vraiment plus rien à foutre ni de vous trois ni du bordel que vous mettez ici. Continuez dans cette voie et tout ce que vous obtiendrez c'est une place au cimetière avec votre fille et cette chère Sameen.

Il se tourne vers elle en la désignant par un sourire entendu et elle lui jette un regard de haine. Il reporte son attention sur Root.

\- Je suis sûre que vous saurez arrêter les frais avant et prendre la bonne décision.

\- La bonne décision ? raille Root. Vous rejoindre ?

Elle lâche un rire.

\- N'y comptez pas trop, réplique-t-elle joyeusement. … Non en fait, … vous savez quoi ? N'y comptez pas du tout.

Greer lâche un soupir d'amusement.

\- Vous êtes intelligente Root, vous savez comment tout ça va se finir si vous persistez dans cette voie de la résistance futile. Votre Machine a perdu cette guerre et vous le savez, vous n'avez juste pas encore accepter ce fait, mais ça viendra avec le temps. Je suis sûr que vous saurez y voir votre intérêt.

Root continue d'afficher une moue amusée. Elle a toute fois noté qu'il l'a appelée "Root" et pas "Samantha". S'il croit que ce sera suffisant pour la faire passer dans son camp.

\- Et sinon vous allez faire quoi ?

Elle voit Lambert se diriger vers la porte et Greer fronce les sourcils à l'entente de sa question. C'est le moment de vérité et il le sait. Mais il ne doute pas. Samaritain a toujours raison. Root perd son sourire, elle sent un mauvais truc se profiler. Mais cette fois c'est pour elle, pas pour Sameen ni Louisa. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

\- Moi je ne ferais rien lui dit-il très amusé en se dirigeant vers la porte

Root se tourne pour ne pas el perdre du regard. Elle est réellement inquiète maintenant. Ils lui sourient et sont trop sûres d'eux. Greer a rejoint Lambert près de la porte. A son signal ce dernier l'ouvre.

\- Mais elle j'en suis pas si sûre.

Root en reste figée d'horreur. Elle ne sait même plus ce que c'est que respirer. Elle a l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Elle ouvre grand la bouche et les yeux de stupéfaction. "Ça n'est pas possible." est la première pensée rationnelle qui lui traverse l'esprit au bout d'un long, long moment. Bien sur que ce n'est pas possible. Elle est morte bon sang ! Et depuis des années. Pourtant à cet instant, à l'observer dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle lui parait tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Bizarrement après tout ce temps elle n'a pas tellement changé. Elle lui sourit largement, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le sourire chaleureux dont elle la gratifiait autrefois quand elles s'aimaient. Celui-ci est froid, cruel, et présage de très mauvais moments pour Root. Elle prend très vaguement conscience que tout le monde s'est tu et les observe attentivement toutes les deux, mais elle n'arrive pas à défocaliser son regard de la femme en face d'elle.

L'incrédulité finit par faire place à un autre sentiment très désagréable, mais elle n'identifie pas immédiatement lequel. La peur ? Non ! La peur c'est quand on est face à un type armé qui est sur le point de vous abattre alors que votre propre chargeur est vide. Là ce n'est pas la peur, c'est la panique. Cette dernière la rend tout aussi incapable de respirer correctement que la stupéfaction, mais elle a au moins le mérite de faire réagir son corps. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Root recule de plusieurs pas sans la lâcher du regard. Elle secoue la tête tout en répétant plusieurs fois "non", ce qui fait sourire plus largement son interlocutrice. Cette dernière la suit dans la pièce au fur et à mesure que Root recule.

La colère ensuite quand elle prend conscience qu'elle a un énorme problème en plus à gérer désormais. Elle la connait intimement. Elles ont été très proches, Root l'avait même à un moment de sa vie inclue comme appartenant à sa famille. Elle avait eu toute sa confiance, jusqu'au jour où tout avait dérapé …

\- Salut Samantha, lui murmure-t-elle joyeusement sur un ton sadique.

Root a fini par atteindre le mur du fond de la pièce et se retrouve piégée en face de la rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle n'a pas d'échappatoire et elle sait qu'elle va devoir l'affronter. Elle retrouve brusquement la capacité de parler en même temps que son cerveau se rallume et qu'elle reprend conscience de la pièce et de tous ces regards braqués sur elle.

\- Andrea, murmure enfin Root dans un souffle à peine audible.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen s'est figée, elle a tout de suite compris, mais Louisa fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est qui ? demande-t-elle à sa mère

Root continue de fixer la rousse qui semble adorer cette situation. Pourtant elle ne laisse plus transparaitre une seule once de peur à cet instant, simplement une profonde et juste colère. Elle se promet de s'y tenir, de ne pas la laisser gagner.

\- C'est personne, répond-t-elle à sa fille. Un fantôme.

Elle marque une pause. Elle a besoin de comprendre. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ça !

\- Je t'ai abattue, lui murmure-t-elle simplement.

Andrea acquiesce toujours souriante.

\- Mais tu as oublié une règle de base fondamentale Samantha.

Root hausse les sourcils pour la pousser à continuer.

\- On vérifie toujours la justesse du tir.

\- J'avais trouvé avoir visé assez juste quand tu t'es écroulée sur le parquet de mon salon.

Andrea continue de la jauger du regard.

\- Tu as l'air surprise de me voir ? poursuit-elle amusée sans tenir en compte sa dernière réplique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer comme ça après ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Comment est possible ? demande furieusement Root d'une voix froide.

\- Ah ! s'extasie Andrea ravie. Le tir a alerté les flics. Ils m'ont trouvé quasi morte et j'ai été emmené à l'hôpital. Dix-sept heures d'opération et deux semaines et demi de coma. Et après il y a eu les interrogatoires pour savoir ce que je fichais avec une balle dans la poitrine dans la maison d'un homme pendu.

Elle marque une pause et se passe la langue sur ses dents. Elle attend mais Root ne réagit toujours pas.

\- Ils ont conclu à un crime passionnel. J'avais tué et pendu mon amant, avant de vouloir mettre fin à mes jours. Et j'ai passé trois mois en prison en attendant mon procès … Bon je te rassure ça n'a pas tenu devant le juge car comment aurais-je pu me suicider sans que l'on retrouve l'arme à mes côtés ? J'ai été acquitté faute d'éléments. Mais toi tu avais largement eu le temps de disparaitre, et tu avais détruit Artov, l'œuvre de ma vie

Elle lâche un rire mais Root ne bronche toujours pas. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas visé la tête ce fameux jour ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais pu te balancer aux flics, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je te voulais vivante …

\- … pour te venger, complète Root sur le ton de la conversation.

Sameen n'en revient pas on dirait qu'elles sont en train de prendre le thé. Andrea sourit de plus belle à Root qui lui a enfin parlé.

\- Et je t'ai traquée pendant onze longues années.

Elle perd enfin son sourire pour afficher une mine contrariée.

\- Mais tu as toujours été douée pour disparaitre Samantha et je commençais à perdre l'espoir de mettre la main sur la fameuse Root.

Elle affiche soudain de nouveau son sourire sadique

\- Et puis, on m'a contacté ce matin. On m'a expliqué que tu avais été prise et que l'on avait besoin de mon aide pour te faire cracher le morceau. Un travail en somme.

\- Toi et moi savons très bien que ça va bien au-delà d'un simple job. Tu veux juste accomplir ta pitoyable petite vengeance.

Andrea lui sourit.

\- C'est vrai, claque-t-elle. Je voulais te tuer tu sais et puis en arrivant ici, monsieur Greer m'a dit que ça n'était pas le programme prévu pour toi ici et j'ai d'abord été très déçue. A tel point que j'ai failli ne pas écouter la fin de sa phrase. Mais il m'a donné une autre alternative bien plus excitante que de tuer d'une simple balle dans la tête. Il m'a offert le droit de …

\- De me torturer, la coupe Root sur un ton conversationnel toujours très neutre.

Andrea ouvre grands les yeux de surprise et éclate de rire en secouant la tête.

\- Oh non, s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle rit de plus belle face au froncement de sourcils de Root qui ne comprend plus là.

\- Enfin si, reprend la rousse. Mais pas seulement. Il ne veut pas que je te fasse du mal juste pour mon plaisir. Il veut que je te brise ton petit cœur.

Root se souvient des paroles de Samaritain "Je détruirais ton cœur". Elle est sur le point de laisser la peur et le désespoir l'envahir mais elle se reprend à temps, ne laissant rien paraitre.

\- Ça va alors, lui réplique-t-elle.

Andrea fronce les sourcils et Root parvient enfin à afficher un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Elle se force ainsi à entrer dans la partie, à reprendre la main. Elle a compris la stratégie de Samaritain. Il a envoyé un élément de son passé pour la torturer, la mettre à terre, la briser. Et elle doit bien avouer que c'est un joli coup de cette ordure d'intelligence artificielle car Andrea était son amie avant qu'elle ne découvre l'hypocrisie de son "attachement" à son égard. Elle la connait bien, trop bien. Elle connait son passé, ses noirs secrets, ses peurs les plus intimes. Root lui avait fait confiance pendant des années et elle ne savait que trop bien de quoi elle était capable pour la détruire. Mais il y avait tout de même quelques petites choses dont la rousse ne pourrait pas se servir contre elle. Root ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle avait perdu un enfant. Ça c'était son plus lourd secret et elle ne l'avait partagé qu'avec deux personnes, qui étaient présentes dans cette pièce mais qui ne la trahiraient pas, jamais. Sameen lui a dit qu'elle n'a rien lâché sur son passé et Root la croit.

\- J'ai appris de source sûre que je n'en avais pas de cœur, explique-t-elle à Andrea en faisant un signe de tête vers Martine.

Andrea ne se laisse pas déstabiliser. Elle est heureuse de voir celle qui fut sa protégée sourire. Elle sait qu'elle vient d'accepter de jouer et la partie peut donc commencer. Elle est certaine de l'emporter. Mais Root ne la laissera pas faire.

\- Mais nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, lui réplique joyeusement Andrea.

Elle se tourne vers Louisa puis jette un regard à Sameen, avant de reporter son attention sur elle. Root a perdu son sourire, elle a reçu le message de menace de la rousse cinq sur cinq. Elle réagit instinctivement

\- Comment ils ont su pour toi ? demande-t-elle enfin feignant d'être intéressée.

En fait sa question est assez secondaire. Elle veut juste ramener l'attention d'Andrea sur elle. Et ça marche.

\- Ils ont cherché quelqu'un qui te connaisse bien, susceptible de donner des informations sur toi. Des informations utiles qui te mettraient à terre.

Elle marque une pause et pointe Sameen du doigt sans lâcher Root des yeux.

\- Visiblement elle n'a pas été très coopérative. Alors il leur fallait quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ont fouillé dans ton passé mais tu es une telle énigme qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé grand-chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils identifient ton travail pour Artov. Et comme je suis la dernière membre de cette organisation encore en vie et libre … c'est tombé sur moi. J'ai pu compléter les nombreux blancs de ta vie qu'ils leur manquaient.

Root détourne les yeux et les pose sur sa fille. Elle lui envoie un regard désolé.

\- Tu vois Lou, lui dit-elle. Tu voulais savoir qui m'avait rendu méchante …

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Andrea.

\- … eh bien c'est elle.

Andrea éclate de rire.

\- Oh je t'en prie Samantha, murmure la rousse d'un ton condescendant.

Root avance d'un pas vers elle et la pointe d'un index accusateur.

\- Tu m'as appris à tuer, réplique-t-elle rageusement, et tu m'as obligé à le faire.

\- Faux, réplique Andrea en secouant doucement la tête. Tu étais une meurtrière bien avant que je ne vienne te récupérer.

Root lâche un soupir énervé. Un point pour Andrea. Cette dernière s'en rend compte et sourit de plus belle. Root n'a rien à lui répliquer. La rousse a raison, elle est hypocrite, elle se cherche des excuses pour justifier ses actes passés. Elle a tué bien avant de rentrer chez Artov.

Andrea décide d'enchainer.

\- Très mignonne ta gamine, murmure-t-elle d'une voix menaçante en observant vaguement la petite qui soutient son regard sans broncher, avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice. Je comprends que tu veuilles te justifier devant elle. … Tu lui as dit que c'est moi qui t'ai pratiquement élevé ?

Root lâche un rire sans joie en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

\- Tu rêves là, lui réplique-t-elle.

Andrea fronce les sourcils d'une colère froide. Root sait qu'elle vient de l'attaquer sur un point très sensible. Sa fierté. L'interface parvient à afficher de nouveau un sourire moqueur. Sameen a dû mal à suivre l'entretien entre les deux. Heureusement qu'on ne lui demande pas d'être l'arbitre dans ce match car elle n'est pas toujours certaine de savoir laquelle des deux marquent.

\- Tu te souviens que je tai sauvé la vie ? lui réplique la rousse désormais énervée. Quand je t'ai recueilli, tu n'étais rien. J'ai fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et toi tu m'as trahi.

Root lâche un bref rire en fermant les yeux et en détournant la tête. Quand elle les ouvre à nouveau, elle lance un regard de haine à la rousse. Il y a une vérité qu'elle meurt d'envie de lui dire et ça depuis longtemps. Elle avait pensé ne jamais en avoir les moyens, mais il fallait croire que non.

\- Tu crois peut-être que je devrais te remercier ?

Root fait une pause et avance vers elle de deux pas, menaçante. Andrea ne bouge pas et elles se retrouvent face à face. Si proches, qu'elles sentent leurs souffles respectifs sur le visage l'une de l'autre.

\- J'étais une pauvre gamine perdue, continue Root habitée d'une rage froide. Et tu as fait de moi une femme brisée.

Elle lâche un rire mauvais en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'étais belle et spéciale et moi je t'ai cr… , crache Root.

\- Tu l'étais, la coupe Andrea tout aussi furieuse qu'elle.

\- NON, lui crie soudain Root. Non, répète-t-elle plus calmement. Tu m'as sorti du fond d'un enfer et tu m'as plongé dans un autre enfer.

Andrea et elle restent silencieuses un bon moment, sans bouger.

\- Tu étais ma plus grande réussite, continue la rousse. Mais aujourd'hui tu es juste la plus grosse déception de ma vie.

Elle jette un regard mauvais à Sameen et à Louisa. Puis elle regarde Root dans les yeux et cette dernière peut y lire tout le mépris qu'elle ressent à son égard. Fut un temps où ça l'aurait affecté de ressentir une telle chose venant d'Andrea. Mais aujourd'hui elle en était heureuse. Soulagée même.

\- Avant tu étais tellement forte. … Egoïste et solitaire. Mais tu as totalement changé. Je vais recadrer tout ça.

Root lâche un rire sincère pour une fois.

\- Et tu comptes faire comment pour me "recadrer", raille-t-elle.

\- De la même manière que j'ai recadré la pute que tu étais à seize ans.

Andrea lui lance un sourire. Et Root blêmit à 'évocation de cette période de sa vie

\- Tu vois, murmure-t-elle doucement d'une voix menaçante qui fait frissonner Root. Je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait une chose pour laquelle tu aurais fait n'importe quoi, quand je t'ai ramassée.

Elle s'avance vers Martine qui lui tend quelque chose que Root ne peut pas voir alors qu'Andrea lui tourne le dos. Elle a perdu son sourire et se mord la lèvre. Martine lui sourit sadiquement et Root sent quelque chose de très mauvais lui arriver dans la figure à la vitesse d'un boomerang.

\- Eh oui, reprend la rousse en se tournant à nouveau vers elle pour lui montrer avec un sourire victorieux la seringue qu'elle tient, n'importe quoi pour une dose de cocaïne.

Sameen fronce le sourcils. Root ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait été une junkie, ni une prostituée d'ailleurs. En même temps elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre sa fuite de Kermit à douze ans et son entrée au service de Artov à seize ans. Elle savait juste que ça avait dû être une sale période de sa vie dont elle détestait parlé. Et ça, Sam le respectait mieux que quiconque. Root ne lui avoué qu'une chose sur ce moment de sa vie, la perte de son enfant à Denver à quatorze ans. "Andrea ne devait pas savoir une telle chose" pensa-t-elle.

Root lâche un soupir de terreur qu'elle n'a pas pu refreiner et recule avant de se faire saisir par deux agents de Samaritain qui la tiennent fermement pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle se raidit tel un morceau de bois. Elle regarde sans pouvoir rien faire la rousse s'approcher lentement d'elle, une lueur de bonheur extrême dans les yeux. Root lui jette un regard où se mêlent la peur et la haine. La rousse enfonce l'aiguille et la vide dans ses veines. Root lâche un cri étouffé avant de se détendre brusquement, emportée loin très loin. La vache, son corps se souvient si bien de cette merde alors même qu'elle n'y a plus touché depuis quinze ans. La pute a mis une sacré dose car elle plane complètement. Dans le noir où elle voit des immenses papillons multicolores voler autour d'elle et exploser en flamme, Root ne se rend pas compte qu'on la sort de la pièce. Elle n'entend pas non plus sa fille qui l'appelle terrorisée. Sameen est lâchée et elle prend doucement Louisa dans ses bras. Elles restent seules quand la porte se ferme. Et Sam sait que la suite va être dur pour Root. Elle repense à ce qu'elle lui a crié tout à l'heure et elle doit bien avouer qu'elle a raison. Elle se gifle mentalement de s'être montrée si faible, si pathétique. C'est Root qui avait raison. Il ne fallait pas baisser les bras et les laisser gagner. Il fallait sortir d'ici. Et vite avant qu'ils ne grillent le cerveau de Root avec leur merde, avant que Louisa ne soit plus que larme et désespoir, et avant qu'elle-même ne bascule définitivement dans la folie.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Andrea attend calmement assise devant le micro. Ils avaient décidément du bon matériel ici, chose qu'en tant que hacheuse elle appréciait. Elle entend sa respiration saccadée, ses hurlements et elle sourit. Elle se lève et caresse du bout des doigts le couvercle en bois massif du cercueil où elle l'a enfermée il y a quelques instants.

Elle l'avait laissée délirer plusieurs heures. Puis quand elle avait senti les effets se dissiper, elle l'avait fait grimper dans la boite. Martine avait éclaté de rire car Root était tellement défoncée qu'elle n'avait pas résisté, elle s'était même marrée comme une débile profonde en s'allongeant de son plein gré avant que la rousse et elle ne referment le couvercle et ne le vissent.

La blonde appréciait le spectacle et devait bien avouer que la rousse était intéressante dans le choix de ses méthodes. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi un cercueil et la rousse lui avait expliqué que c'était l'une de ses pires angoisses, une sorte de punition subie gamine et qui l'avait traumatisée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Pourtant Martine détestait Andrea et son petit air supérieur. Mais elle s'en fichait pour l'instant du moins. Greer lavait attrapé dans le couloir quand ils avaient emmené Root. Il avait souri devant son air et avait compris sa vexation à ne pas pouvoir s'occuper elle-même du cas Groves. Il lui avait alors précisé que l'utilité d'Andrea était limité dans le temps et il lui avait demandé si elle pourrait s'occuper de ce problème quand la rousse en aurait fini avec Root. La blonde n'avait pas pu retenir sa joie à cette nouvelle, et sachant cela à cet instant elle prend sur elle.

A l'intérieur, Root hurle et frappe comme une dératée. Elle tente de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé et soudain tout lui revient. Andrea est vivante, Andrea que Samaritain a engagé pour la briser en petits morceaux qu'il recollera ensuite. Elle se souvient de l'injection de drogue et comme une évidence elle fait le lien avec son état actuel. Si cette merde a été éliminé de son organisme, Root en ressent immédiatement les effets. Elle respire trop vite, transpire abondamment, son nez la démange et sa tête va exploser. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tant l'impression de manquer d'air. En fait elle est en manque tout court. Elle n'aurait pas cru un jour pouvoir replonger et surtout que ce serait si facile. Une injection, une seule, et son corps redevenait accro à cette cochonnerie.

Root s'est raidie en entendant la voix d'Andrea se moquer d'elle. Elle est là tout près. Root entre dans une véritable crise de panique et s'arrache douloureusement les ongles dans le bois pour arracher ce microphone, puis elle renonce. Elle ne parvient pas à refouler le souvenir de ses neuf ans. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle se met à pleurer alors qu'elle entend Hanna l'appeler. Hanna qui est enfermée pas loin, tout comme elle. Hanna qui va mourir. Non elle la sauvera cette fois.

\- HANNA, hurle-t-elle.

Martine hausse les sourcils et se tourne vers Andrea.

\- C'est qui celle là ?

La rousse lui sourit énigmatiquement ce qui agace la blonde. Elle se promet de la foutre dans le cercueil pour la faire étouffer si elle ne lui répond pas.

\- C'était sa meilleure amie enfant, lui explique-t-elle. Ils l'ont tuée là bas dans la secte où elle a grandi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a subi là bas au juste ? demande Martine en pointant le cercueil.

\- Oh, murmure Andrea d'un vague geste de la main sur le même ton que si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Des tortures en tout genre, brûlures, coupures, enfermement, coups et viol. Ils ont aussi tué sa mère.

Elle semble presque ennuyée de devoir lui expliquer tout ça et la prend de haut. Martine lui sourit pourtant. Elle se promet de ne pas la louper. De toute façon elle ne loupe jamais son coup. En attendant elle note bien soigneusement tout ce qu'elle apprend sur la grande brune. Ça lui servira pour après que la rousse les aura quitté.

Andrea se tourne à nouveau vers son micro sachant que Root l'entend très bien.

\- Bon Samantha, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle s'arrête et éclate de rire. Elle prend la subite décision d'entrer dans son délire.

\- Enfin tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps et Hanna non plus. Vous allez mourir asphyxiées.

Elle attend une minute et sent Root remuer dans sa boite. Elle s'approche et pose l'oreille sur le bois du couvercle.

\- LAISSE MOI SORTIR, hurle soudain Root en rage.

Andrea sursaute et recule vivement, faisant sourire Martine. Root se remet à frapper et à hurler de rage. Elle est brutalement revenue sur terre. Elle s'est souvenue qu'elle n'a pas neuf ans et que Hanna est morte depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas Hanna qu'elle doit sauver c'est Louisa, Sameen et la Machine, et elle-même si elle le peut.

Andrea se reprend vivement et s'assoit sur le couvercle. Elle tape trois fois fortement dessus et Root s'immobilise. Elle n'est donc pas enterrée, triste consolation.

\- Promis je te laisse sortir, lui dit Andrea. Mais avant tu vas nous donner le numéro du compte. Apparemment tu leur as piqué un tas de pognon.

Elle lâche un rire.

\- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Mais personne ne lui répond. Andrea fronce les sourcils sans perdre son sourire.

\- Samantha, l'appelle-t-elle.

Un violent coup lui répond et Andrea secoue la tête en riant.

\- Je peux t'amener ta fille si tu te sens seule hum ?

Root se pétrifie sur place à l'entente de sa menace. Elle imagine Louisa seule dans le noir s'asphyxiant lentement. Et là l'interface étouffe pour de bon. Elle sait pour l'avoir vécue enfant que l'on ne se remet pas d'un tel truc. Elle-même avait juste fait semblant de s'en remettre. Ça détruirait sa fille, bien plus que ce que Martine et Lambert ne lui avait infligé jusque là.

\- Je vais la chercher alors, ajoute Andrea.

Root ferme brusquement les yeux.

\- quatre, sept, neuf, trois, deux, onze, huit, lâche-t-elle.

Elle lâche un soupir mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle se fout autant que eux de cet argent. C'était juste le symbole de sa résistance. Elle leur avait volé sous leur nez, l'avait planqué. Ne pas leur rendre était un doigt d'honneur à la figure de Samaritain. Et là elle venait de céder, de lui céder. Mais si c'était pour éviter que Louisa ne subisse l'enfer qu'elle avait elle-même vécue enfant … Une telle possibilité n'avait juste pas été envisageable pour elle.

Et elle attend.

\- Merci Samantha, murmure Andrea aux anges.

Root se tétanise. Et si elle ne la faisait pas sortir …

\- EH, hurle-t-elle face au silence en redonnant un coup sec sur le couvercle.

Elle entend brusquement un bruit de perceuse et le couvercle s'ouvre. Elle se précipite aussi vite qu'elle le peut dehors et s'effondre au sol incapable de rester debout. Elle s'éloigne le plus possible et le plus vite possible de ce truc de cauchemar. A quatre pattes au sol, elle reprend difficilement sa respiration. Les effets du manque la font trembler violement de froid et de douleur, son cœur bat trop vite et elle respire mal. Elle va crever. Elle les entend échanger ou plutôt s'engueuler, mais elle est incapable de se relever. Elle tente de les regarder mais tout est flou comme dans un horrible manège d'horreur qui tourne trop vite. Elle prend juste vaguement conscience qu'elle est dans une pièce et qu'elles sont là deux formes floues.

\- Et voilà, murmure victorieusement Andrea à Martine.

\- Bravo, réplique celle-ci furieuse qu'elle ait si facilement réussi.

\- Quoi ? l'interpelle Andrea qui a remarqué son ton.

\- Maintenant c'est juste une junkie, réplique Martine sur un ton de reproche.

\- On m'a demandé de la faire parler … peu importe les méthodes.

\- Oui, mais elle devait rester opérationnelle. C'était primordiale.

\- Et elle le sera, réplique la rousse.

Martine lui lâche un rire moqueur. Elle jette un regard qui oscille entre l'amusement de le dégoût à Root toujours à terre.

\- Vraiment ? On dirait plutôt qu'elle va crever là.

\- Bien sûr que non, réplique la rousse d'un ton supérieur.

Elle marque une courte pause. Martine et elle se dévisagent agacées.

\- Vous avez de la méthadone et de l'ibogaïne je suppose ? ajoute-t-elle.

\- Encore une drogue, fait mine de s'extasier la blonde furieuse. On ne doit pas lui ramollir le cerveau ce sont les ordres. Elle doit être intacte pour quand je m'occuperais d'elle et vous, vous allez …

\- C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle, la coupe Andrea. Et cela que ça vous plaise ou non. Vous êtes venus me chercher pour ça il me semble.

Martine ne réplique rien, trop furieuse que cette rouquine ait le dernier mot. Toutes deux se tournent vivement vers Root qui vient de vomir au sol. La grande brune les observe secouée de tremblement et de gémissements de douleur incontrôlables. Elle sent ses entrailles se tordre de douleur, comme si on les lui arrachait et elle hurle longuement.

\- Alors vous allez m'en chercher ou quoi ? aboie Andrea à la blonde.

Cette dernière se retient de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et sort réclamer ce dont elle a besoin. Andrea s'approche lentement de Root. Cette dernière lui envoie un regard de haine pour répondre à son sourire. Andrea s'agenouille à côté d'elle et lui caresse doucement le visage comme elle le faisait quand Root la considérait comme une mère. Aujourd'hui une telle pensée la révulse. Andrea l'avait manipulée mais pourtant depuis toutes ces années, Root avait espéré que tout n'avait pas été faux. Elle tremble toujours violemment et lâche de terribles gémissement de douleur.

\- Chut lui murmure la rousse. Ça va aller.

Root la dévisage furieuse et serre les dents pour étouffer ses gémissements de douleur.

\- C'est bien, l'encourage-t-elle.

Elle lui lâche un cri rageur qui fait rire la rousse.

\- Ça avait été comme ça la première fois tu te souviens.

\- Pourquoi ? murmure Root difficilement entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Andrea hausse les sourcils de surprise. Elle s'apprête à lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvre. Martine est revenue et elle n'est pas seule, Lambert est là. La blonde jette de rage à la rouquine ce qu'elle lui a demandé et s'éloigne s'appuyer comme son comparse contre le mur pour les observer. Andrea ne leur accorde aucune attention et reste concentrée sur Root qui finit par reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Tu peux préciser Samantha ? demande Andrea amusée. Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi moi ? demande rageusement Root. Et la vérité Andrea !

Andrea rit doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Le trafic des dealers que tu as plumé à douze ans. On n'arrivait pas à trouver ce foutu compte. Il nous fallait une solution. La clé c'était Kroven, le minable petit transporteur du groupe. Mais pour débusquer l'oiseau en question, il nous fallait quelqu'un de vraiment motivé. Et on a repéré une certaine gamine qui le surveiller elle aussi. Et on l'a laissée faire le sale boulot pour nous. Ça m'amusait un peu je t'avoue.

Root la dévisage alors qu'Andrea se fout d'elle.

\- Tu m'as manipulée, réalise la grande brune comprenant soudain que sa vie a été encore plus pourrie par le mensonge qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien avant que je ne te rencontre, tu m'as manipulée.

Andrea lui sourit de plus belle et lui envoie un pouce victorieux moqueur comme pour la féliciter de sa soudaine compréhension.

\- J'avais aucune chance, réalise Root effondrée.

Elle aurait forcément fini chez Artov comme meurtrière. Andrea s'adosse au mur à côté d'elle et tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Mmh, se moque-t-elle. Aucune.

Elle marque une pause et parait soudain songeuse.

\- Mais j'avais pas prévu que tu prendrais l'argent. Je pensais que tu voudrais juste ta petite vengeance. Parce que j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était ça ta motivation : la vengeance. J'étais furieuse. Me faire doubler par une gamine de douze ans.

Elle lâche un long et bruyant soupir avant d'attraper une seringue et une ampoule de méthadone pour al remplir. Root est incapable de bouger et de toute façon ce truc va lui faire du bien. Andrea lève la seringue et l'approche de son bras.

\- Et puis je tai engagé, continue-t-elle en lui injectant le produit. J'avais pensé à te tuer et puis j'ai réalisé que tu pourrais être utile mais bon …

Root respire soudainement mieux, la méthadone l'endort et elle sait que ce médicament n'aura qu'un effet bénéfique. Pourtant elle appréhende la suite.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen tourne en rond tel un lion en cage, Louisa l'observant assise par terre. Elles avaient été déplacées dans cette pièce aux murs de pierre que la petite connaissait si bien maintenant. Ça faisait trois jours maintenant que Root avait disparu des radars. Personne, hormis pour un plateau repas minable, n'était venue. Et vu comment Sameen avait maqué de peu de le tuer personne ne reviendrait de sitôt. C'était un soulagement d'une part pour le fait de ne pas ressentir de torture physique, mais c'était une véritable torture psychologique. Elle avait forcé Louisa à dormir un peu mais elle n'avait pas réussi du tout. La gamine était persécutée par des cauchemar et appelait sa mère en hurlant dans son sommeil. Une fois réveillée, Sameen mettait un temps fou à la calmer.

La porte s'ouvre soudain et Sam est prête à bondir. Mais Lambert l'arrête net en pointant le canon de son arme sur le front de Louisa.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtise Shaw, lui murmure-t-il, ou c'est la gamine qui trinque, tu te souviens ?

Sameen s'immobilise et se place entre lui et Louisa. Lambert sourit.

\- Viens avec moi, lui murmure-t-il.

Mais Sam refuse de bouger. Pas question qu'elle laisse Louisa toute seule. Lambert s'amuse un instant.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées veux tu ? Il ne lui arrivera rien, ajoute-t-il en pointant Louisa.

Mais Sameen ne bouge pas et le regarde avec un sourire moqueur, furieuse.

\- Je t'emmène voir Root, lui précise soudain Lambert avec un sourire. Et je te conseille de te dépêcher dans son intérêt. C'est urgent.

Sameen en perd son sourire, l'inquiétude se lisant instantanément au fond de ses yeux. Elle se tourne vers Lou qui est devenue pâle.

\- Vas-y, lui dit la gamine.

Sameen se mord la lèvre et se décide à suivre Lambert. Il la fait entrer quelques secondes plus tard dans une pièce qu'elle ne connait pas. Il referme la porte derrière elle. Sameen s'est figée face à la scène. Root est inconsciente, attachée par les poignées et les chevilles à une chaise. Des tas d'électrodes sont posées sur sa tête et son thorax et reliés à des machines qui vérifient ses constantes cardiaques, respiratoires … Andrea et Martine sont en face d'elle. Et sans réfléchir Sameen se rue sur elles pour les tuer, pour les empêcher de la toucher, mais Lambert la retient et la plaque au sol dans une clé de bras.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT PUTAIN ? hurle-t-elle.

Martine s'approche d'elle ravie.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne manquerais pas le spectacle ma chérie.

Sameen se débat contre Lambert. Elle finit par cesser et se force à se calmer en respirant profondément.

\- Vous lui avez injecté quelle merde cette fois ? demande-t-elle sans regarder personne.

\- Méthadone et ibogaïne, l'informe Andrea.

Sameen fronce les sourcils. Les deux sont interdits, mais assez efficaces.

\- Pour traiter le manque, murmure-t-elle surtout pour elle même. Mais la méthadone suffirait amplement.

\- Mais l'ibogaïne est plus puissante et la fera décrocher plus vite. Et surtout elle a un effet secondaire qui …

\- … force le patient à revivre ses peurs les plus profondes et les événements traumatisants de sa vie, la coupe Sameen.

\- Exact, confirme la rouquine.

Sam fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Et depuis combien de temps Root était dans cet état de rêve, ou plutôt de cauchemar, éveillé ?

\- Pourquoi faire ça ? demande Sameen sincèrement paumée sur ce coup là. Cette garce d'Andrea a déjà dû vous dire tout ce qu'elle sait sur Root. Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez de plus ?

\- Samaritain veut des détails, lui dit juste Lambert.

"Quel salop" enrage Sameen. Ce truc se fichait des détails s'il avait déjà les informations. Ils voulait juste l'obliger à revivre le pire dans sa vie pour la briser.

\- Et je suis là parce que … demande-t-elle.

\- Ça fait trois jours et on n'y arrive pas, l'informe Martine.

\- Trois jours qu'elle est comme ça ! enrage Sameen.

Martine hausse les sourcils.

\- Son activité cérébrale est correcte, l'informe Andrea.

Sameen lâche un rire sans joie, mais est tout de même rassurée.

\- Oh bah c'est génial alors, s'écrie-t-elle hors d'elle.

Si Lambert ne l'avait pas plaquée au sol elle les tuerait.

\- Elle a déjà fait deux arrêts cardiaques, continue Martine en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Et Samaritain indique que le risque d'un nouvel arrêt est de 87.36%. Et celui-ci risque de lui être fatal à 75.4%, ce qui, à ses yeux, est un grand inconvénient.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Mais, reprend-t-elle joyeusement, le test sera tout de même mené. Il faut juste minimiser les risques et nous avons besoin d'un professionnel pour les dosages. Un médecin en somme.

Sameen ouvre grand les yeux sous l'effet du choc. Elle percute avec la vitesse et la violence d'un avion qui se crache sur le sol, le fait qu'ils l'ont trainée ici pour torturer Root.

\- Moi ? s'exclame-t-elle. Vous êtes dingue. JE FERAIS JAMAIS UN TRUC PAREIL, hurle-t-elle en se débattant à nouveau de plus belle sous Lambert.

\- Dans ce cas on continuera sans ton aide, murmure Martine, mais tu resteras ici et tu regarderas la ligne s'afficher sur l'écran quand son cœur s'arrêtera et tu sauras que c'est de ta faute. Tu iras l'expliquer à sa fille.

Sameen s'immobilise soudainement. Lambert sourit à la blonde et la lâche au bout de quelques minutes. Sam se relève lentement et s'approche de Root. Elle lui passe une main sur le visage. Elle est pâle et transpire abondamment, elle respire bruyamment aussi. Sameen vérifie ses constantes.

\- Combien ?, murmure-t-elle furieusement entre ses dents sans quitter Root du regard.

\- Pardon, murmure Andrea.

Sameen se lève d'un bond et Lambert sort son arme mais elle s'en fiche. Elle ne se concentre que sur la rouquine.

\- Je te demande combien, répète-t-elle enragée. Combien de dose tu lui as administrée pétasse ? Et il me faut aussi le nom de chaque merde qui tu lui as donnée.

Andrea la dévisage sans réagir. Pour le coup elle flippe vraiment. Sameen s'approche de deux pas d'elle.

\- Je te conseille de me répondre tout de suite, la menace-t-elle froidement, ou c'est pas les deux abrutis derrière moi qui pourront m'arrêter pour ce que je vais te faire.

La rousse déglutit.

\- En trois jours 45 doses de 100ml de méthadone et autant pour l'ibogaïne.

Sameen la regarde froidement, comme assommée. Elle acquiesce lentement et brusquement sans prévenir elle met son poing dans la figure de la rousse qui s'effondre au sol en gémissant, le nez explosé.

Lambert la plaque au mur mais Sam n'amorce aucun mouvement pour se défendre, elle affiche un immense sourire satisfait et se tourne vers Martine.

\- Tu avais au moins raison sur un point, lui murmure-t-elle.

Martine hausse les sourcils, franchement amusé.

\- La douleur peut être libératrice.

Lambert la lâche et elle se dégage pour revenir vers Root. La rousse se relève en tenant toujours son nez en sang.

\- T'es qu'une saloperie, crache-t-elle à Sameen

Sam ne lève même pas la tête vers elle, trop occupée à ausculter Root.

\- Oh vraiment, lui répond-t-elle pourtant, de mon point de vue c'est toi qui est une belle saloperie.

Elle marque une pause en écoutant le cœur de Root dans le stéthoscope. Elle secoue la tête, contrariée.

Elle observe le matériel à sa disposition et s'en approche pour fouiller sur la table. Mais Martine l'arrête d'un geste et lui saisit son bras cassé.

\- Tu ne touches à rien, lui dit-elle joyeusement.

Sameen la regarde de haut, serrant les dents malgré la douleur.

\- Et je fais comment pour m'occuper d'elle si je ne peux toucher à rien ?

Martine lu sourit et Shaw dégage son bras de son emprise.

\- Il va me falloir de l'esmolol, 15 ml, l'informe-t-elle.

Martine se tourne vers la table et lui prépare la seringue avant de lui tendre. Sameen vérifie le dosage mais refuse de l'injecter. Elle n'a aucune confiance

\- Il y a quoi là dedans ?

\- De l'esmolol, répond la blonde amusée.

\- Tu penses peut être que je vais te croire, lui crache Shaw

\- Fais comme tu veux, lui répond Martine. Mais si tu refuses je lui injecterais moi-même.

Sameen la fusille encore cinq secondes du regard avant d'obtempérer.

\- Ça va aller, murmure-t-elle à Root en lui injectant le produit.

Elle attend quelques secondes et est soulagée de voir son cœur revenir à un rythme plus régulier. La blonde ne lui a pas menti.

\- Ibogaïne, réclame-t-elle à contre cœur, 5 ml.

Martine lui tend une nouvelle seringue et Shaw l'injecte en se sentant monstrueuse. Mais elle n'a pas le choix, mais elle est certaine de ne pas la tuer elle au moins.

Root ouvre brusquement les yeux au moment où Shaw entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle ne sait pas qui est entré et elle s'en fiche elle ne quitte pas Root des yeux. Sameen sait qu'elle ne la voit pas. Tout un monde se construit dans sa tête, un monde qu'elle a désespérément essayé de fuir. Cependant elle l'entend.

\- Root, l'appelle-t-elle doucement, tu m'entends ?

L'interface ferme lentement les yeux et acquiesce.

\- D'accord, murmure Sam.

Elle jette un œil à ses constantes et aperçoit Greer appuyé contre le mur. Elle l'ignore superbement.

\- Où es-tu ? lui demande-t-elle

Root secoue la tête, elle a peur. Sameen lui serre inconsciemment la main.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Katarina entre dans la chambre de sa fille et Samantha relève vivement la tête lâchant le crayon avec lequel elle dessinait. Sa mère fonce sur elle terrifiée et l'attrape pars le bras.

\- Viens, dit-elle en la trainant dans le couloir.

Samantha l'entend hurler en bas des escaliers qu'il monte avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Et elle regarde sa mère terrifiée.

\- Vite Samantha, l'exhorte-t-elle.

Elle entre dans sa chambre et ouvre l'armoire d'un geste sec. Elle se tourne vers sa fille la prend dans ses bras et la pose dedans.

\- Reste là, lui dit-elle. Quoiqu'il arrive tu ne bouges pas.

Samantha secoue la tête mais sa mère a déjà fermé la porte. Elle s'accroupie et plaque les mains sur ses oreilles alors qu'elle l'entend hurler. Mais elle entend une autre personne lui parler, une voix rassurante.

\- Où es tu ? lui demande-t-elle

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

\- Le placard de la chambre, répond Root.

Sameen fronce les sourcils. Elle ne comprend rien, mais tant pis elle veut en finir au plus vite.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Maman m'a cachée. Je ne dois pas bouger

Sameen réfléchit une minute. Root est clairement replongée quelque part dans son enfance, sans grand étonnement.

\- Quel âge as-tu Samantha ?

\- Six ans, répond Root.

Elle se met à gémir doucement de terreur.

\- Je veux pas être là, dit-elle en se débattant contre ses liens.

Sameen ne veut pas entrer dans leur jeu. Mais en lui parlant elle la rassure. C'est mieux que ce soit elle plutôt qu'une de ces quatre raclures.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demande-t-elle

\- Il lui fait du mal, pleure Root telle une petite fille.

\- Qui ? demande Shaw.

\- Mon beau père. Il hurle

Sameen hausse les sourcils. Root ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il fallait croire qu'elle aussi, elle allait en apprendre des choses.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

\- Où EST-ELLE ? hurle soudain Root pour lui répondre.

Sam est surprise de sa soudaine réaction mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne peut rien faire. Root hurle et se débat contre des fantômes.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE ICI, hurle-t-elle.

Sameen lui encadre le visage de ses deux mains.

\- Tout va bien, murmure Shaw. Si tu veux être ailleurs, tu peux.

Root respire trop vite.

\- Comment ? murmure-t-elle tout bas.

Sam est surprise de son soudain changement de ton. On est passé du hurlement au chuchotement.

\- Concentre toi ! Tu vas trouver.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Root relève la tête.

\- Concentre toi ! Tu vas trouver, lui dit la voix.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et se met à ramper à quatre pattes dans la penderie et plus elle avance, moins elle l'entend et ça l'apaise. Elle ressort de sous une voiture et elle fronce les sourcils en découvrant un garage vide. Elle a subitement grandi et grossi. Elle voit un garçon la regardait avec mépris et partir en fermant la porte à clé.

\- NON, hurle-t-elle en courant vers la porte.

Elle frappe le métal de ses deux mains.

\- VLADI, OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! le supplie-t-elle

Elle s'arrête soudain et tombe à terre en hurlant alors qu'elle ressent une violente douleur au ventre. Elle saigne et a mal à en crever.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

\- NE ME LAISSE PAS, hurle Root.

Sameen ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle hurle et se débat tellement que le sang coule de ses poignées attachés.

\- Samantha?

\- Je m'appelle Root est ce que c'est clair ? lui crache Root

Sameen lui lâche le visage et hausse les sourcils.

\- Ah oui très clair, rigole-t-elle. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FOUTRE CONNASSE ?

\- Sympa, grommelle Shaw en souriant franchement.

Elle ne lui en veut pas. Root n'est clairement pas dans son état normal. Elle a peur et est seule dans sa tête face à un cauchemar qui lui parait tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Comme elle durant les simulations.

\- QUI ES-TU ? lui hurle Root.

Shaw pince les lèvres. La Root qui lui parle ne la connait pas, elle doit être prudente.

\- Une amie, lui propose-t-elle. Je crois que tu en as besoin là tout de suite.

\- JE N'AI PAS D'AMI, lui réplique-t-elle enragée.

\- Ouais avant, murmure Shaw pour elle-même.

Elle non plus, elle n'en avait pas et ça ne lui avait jamais manqué. Mais elle avait découvert tout comme l'amour. Elle s'était toujours défendu d'avoir une quelconque sorte d'attachement, mais c'était arrivé et à son grand étonnement elle avait apprécié. Ça lui manquait tellement depuis sept mois.

Root pousse un cri de douleur qui ramène brutalement Shaw sur terre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Argh, j'ai mal, gémit Root en serrant les dents.

\- Où ça ?

\- AU VENTRE, hurle Root.

Shaw percute immédiatement. Elle sait où est Root. Elle parle à l'adolescente de 14 ans qui est en train d'accoucher seule. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit exécrable.

\- Si tu es une amie, appelles une ambulance, la supplie-t-elle.

Elle hurle de douleur de plus belle. Shaw se mord la lèvre inférieure. Quoiqu'elle fasse Root va revivre la perte de son enfant. Elle est la seule à qui elle en a jamais parlé. Ils ne doivent pas savoir ça, Root ne le supporterait pas.

\- ROOT, hurle soudain Shaw en lui attrapant de nouveau le visage. Root rien de tout ça n'est réel, c'est dans ta tête tu m'entends.

Martine la tire brusquement en arrière et la frappe violemment à son bras gauche. Shaw grogne de douleur en s'effondrant au sol. Elle étouffe un cri de douleur et se tient le bras.

\- Pas de bêtise Sameen, lui murmure-t-elle. On peut continuer ?

Shaw lui lance un regard meurtrier. Martine soupire.

\- Très bien, réplique-t-elle. C'est à vous Andrea.

\- NON, hurle Sameen en se relevant.

Martine lui lance un regard intéressé, tandis que Sam lève les mains en signe de reddition

\- Pas de bêtise, lui confirme-t-elle en lui crachant presque les mots au visage.

La blonde se pousse et Sam s'approche à nouveau de Root qui continue à crier de douleur. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains, se sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Root, murmure-t-elle.

Elle hurle de plus belle.

\- IL Y A DU SANG, hurle-t-elle. PARTOUT!

\- Je sais, chuchote Shaw abattue.

Elle lui serre une main.

\- Ça sera bientôt fini tu verras, lui promet-elle.

\- AIDE MOI, la supplie Root.

Mais Shaw ne peut rien faire. Root finit par cesser de crier et de se tordre de douleur au bout d'un quart d'heure. Et elle se met à pleurer en répétant "Je suis désolée". Shaw en est malade de douleur. Elle se représente très bien la scène.

Puis l'ibogaïne cesse de faire effet. Epuisée, Root ouvre pourtant brusquement les yeux en reprenant conscience. Sa respiration terrifiée la trahit alors qu'elle vient de vivre un enfer.

\- Sameen ? murmure-t-elle.

Shaw soupire de soulagement.

\- Salut, lui dit-elle tristement.

Root fait le tour de la pièce du regard et lance un regard haineux aux quatre autres. Elle ferme les yeux et lâche un soupir où se mêlent colère, douleur et peine.

\- Louisa ? demande-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Elle va bien, lui murmure Shaw.

\- Pour l'instant, complète Martine.

Root ouvre les yeux. Shaw ne l'a jamais vue ainsi.

\- Ça va ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Hum, parvint à sourire Root. Génial.

Shaw détourne le regard un bref instant, consciente de la stupidité de sa question. Elle n'est dévidement pas douée pour ça. Elle reporte son attention sur ses constantes avant de regarder à nouveau Root qui a fermé les yeux sur le coup de la fatigue.

\- Il t'obligent à revivre les épisodes traumatisants de ta vie, lui explique-t-elle. Ça dure depuis trois jours. Ils sont venu me chercher parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un médecin pour les dosages et … Je … enfin bon … Tu avais déjà fait deux arrêts cardiaques, alors j'ai accepté quoi.

Elle est incapable de la regarder, elle se sent conne et maladroite. Mais elle sent le regard de Root sur elle et elle finit par se tourner vers elle. Root lui sourit largement. Elle n'a jamais entendu une déclaration aussi mignonne. Shaw avait accepté de faire ça pour qu'ils évitent de lui faire plus de mal, qu'ils évitent de la tuer.

\- Vu qu'on est dans un asile, ça ne doit pas manquer de médecin ici. Tu sais pourquoi toi ?

Shaw a perçu le ton sarcastique de Root et lâche un léger sourire en coin.

\- Surement pour que je me sente un peu plus concernée, ironise Sameen.

Root éclate de rire mais elle arrête vite, elle a trop mal. Au moins elle ne ressent plus les effets du manque. Un court silence s'installe.

\- Samaritain t'oblige à revivre le pire de ce qui te soit arrivé, murmure Shaw.

Root acquiesce pensivement, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- On a tous un passé qui nous pèse, chuchote-t-elle pour elle-même.

Martine s'avance. Root et Shaw se tournent vers elle.

\- On recommence, ordonne-t-elle sèchement.

Sam baisse les yeux et soupire légèrement.

\- Eh, l'appelle Root, ça va aller je t'assure.

Shaw la regarde et lâche une moue faussement joyeuse. C'est un comble, elle la torture et c'est Root qui lui dit que ça va aller.

\- Je préfère que ce soit toi, lui dit Root. Et je sais que tu n'as pas le choix

Et voilà, ça recommence elle la pardonne. Encore.

Root lui fait un clin d'œil aguicheur et Sam n'en revient pas de la voir flirter dans un tel moment. Elle est vraiment dingue.

\- Il a l'air de bien m'aimer, murmure-t-elle sarcastiquement. Ne lui refusons pas ce plaisir.

Sameen hausse les sourcils et acquiesce.

\- Il me faut encore 5 ml d'ibogaïne, murmure-t-elle sans quitter Root des yeux.

Celle-ci lui sourit jusqu'à ce que l'injection la plonge à nouveau dans l'irréel.

Elle respire soudain très vite.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Root ?

\- Je dois me sauver, ils vont m'attraper, lui répond-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Qui ? demande Sam.

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, lui dit-elle en colère.

Sameen fronce les sourcils. Où est Root cette fois ? Martine lui fait un signe de la main pour l'obliger à approfondir. Sam soupire. Root vient de parler d'une fuite, d'une histoire de sorcière, elle doit être revenue dans son enfance à Kermit.

\- Je sais, murmure Shaw. Je sais que tu n'es pas une sorcière. Quel âge as-tu Samantha ?

Root lui montre quatre doigts. Elle a cessé de respirer vite. Sam attend quelques secondes alors qu'il ne se passe rien.

\- Samant … l'appelle-t-elle.

\- Non, dit Root en rage. Fais pas ça.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Samantha a couru dans le bois alors qu'ils la poursuivaient en hurlant "Brûlons la sorcière.". Elle ouvre la porte d'une remise à outils et s'engouffre dedans pour se cacher, et elle se retrouve immédiatement dans son salon face à son beau père. Elle fait demi-tour pour repartir d'où elle vient et s'enfuir, sauf que la porte de la remise n'est plus là.

Elle se retourne et a brusquement grandi. Elle fait face à Kylan dont le sourire la pétrifie.

\- Tu sais que Kroven m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Personnellement.

Et il l'empoigne avant de la jeter sur le canapé et de lui tomber de tout son poids dessus.

Root se met à le frapper, mais elle refuse de pleurer pour ce qu'il est en train de lui faire.

\- Non. Fais pas ça, lui hurle-t-elle.

Mais elle sait que ça ne l'arrêtera pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Samantha ? lui demande à nouveau la voix.

Et Root hurle de rage en se débattant de plus en plus fort.

\- NE ME TOUCHES PAS ESPECE DE PORC, beugle-t-elle.

\- Qui ? demande à nouveau la voix. A qui tu parles Root ?

Merde comment elle connait son nom secret. Il n'y a que Hanna qui sache. Peu importe, ça n'est pas le moment, si elle sait qu'elle est Root, c'est forcément une alliée.

\- Mon beau père, crache-t-elle.

Elle se lève d'un bond quand il la lâche et elle fonce prendre un couteau à la cuisine. Trente secondes plus tard il gît dans son sang.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande à nouveau la voix.

\- Il est mort, je l'ai tué, lui répond simplement Root.

Et elle lâche le couteau avant de pousser la porte de la cuisine pour s'enfuir. Sauf qu'elle ne se retrouve pas dehors comme elle le pensait mais dans la Bourse de New-York. Plus précisément dans un ascenseur alors qu'elle voit Sameen partir seule au milieu d'une fusillade.

\- NON, hurle-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demande à nouveau la voix.

Elle semble fatiguée mais pas autant que Root qui ne comprend plus rien.

\- C'est dingue, hurle-t-elle à celle-ci. Rien n'est à sa place. Me voilà à la Bourse maintenant.

\- Alors ne sors pas de l'ascenseur, lui ordonne la voix.

Root s'arrête de frapper la grille alors qu'elle reconnait aussitôt qui lui parle.

\- Sameen ? réalise-t-elle.

Mais Sameen est là devant elle en train de tirer sur une horde d'agents de Samaritain.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible, murmure-t-elle en ne comprenant plus rien. Tu es là devant moi en train de mourir.

\- Je ne suis pas morte Root, lui affirme la voix de Shaw.

Root déglutit et recule dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

\- On a dû me droguer, réalise-t-elle enfin.

Et soudain elle se souvient.

\- Andrea, enrage-t-elle. Elle n'est pas morte. Samaritain se sert d'elle pour entrer dans ma tête.

\- Oui, lui confirme tristement la voix de Sameen.

Root secoue la tête alors que la scène s'efface devant elle comme dans un brouillard.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire, murmure-t-elle. Rien de tout ça n'est réel et je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Puis tout devient noir et elle sombre.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Il n'est pas totalement déçu. Root lui a résisté farouchement et a fini par réaliser et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais peu importe, elle avait revécu le pire dans sa vie. Il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait la manipuler, lui faire du mal, bien plus de mal que ce qu'elle croyait. Mais cette résistance … Tout comme Shaw, elle est forte. Mais tout comme Shaw elle lui cédera. Les simulations qu'il avait mis au point avec son atout Jeremy Lambert avaient permis de faire d'énormes progrès avec Sameen. Son point faible était les sentiments, qu'elle ressentait mais ne comprenait pas et surtout qu'elle ne maitrisait pas. Et toute méthode était acceptable pour les lui faire tous ressentir : la colère, le dégoût, l'amour même dans les simulations, la haine, la tristesse, la culpabilité. Pour Root c'était son passé son point faible, ce passé qu'elle tentait de cacher de tous, d'enfouir, de fuir.

Elles le fascinent toutes les deux. Leurs parcours dans la vie mais surtout cette force de caractère. Sameen Shaw avait été jugée digne d'intérêt dès le départ. Très résistante physiquement, loyale, courageuse. Il l'admirait depuis des mois à se dépatouiller de toutes les tortures qu'elle subissait pour protéger son équipe. Et puis il avait compris que c'était surtout Root qu'elle protégeait. Et il s'était vite intéressé à cette dernière. L'interface de sa pire ennemie, son alter ego, la Machine. Il l'aurait juste tuée au départ mais il s'était rendue compte de l'attachement qui l'unissait à Sameen. Il s'était alors penché sur son cas. Il avait jugé ses capacités très intéressantes, tout comme celle de Shaw. Mais pas dans le même sens. Root était dévouée corps et âme à la Machine. L'avoir ce serait la trouver Elle car une sorte d'affection qu'il ne comprenait pas les unissait. Et il voulait ça, ce lien si particulier. Il ne voulait pas juste une interface, ça il en avait déjà une. Non ce qu'il voulait c'était elle et cette chose qu'elle avait développé avec la Machine. Cette chose il la voulait avec elle, il voulait une personne qui lui serait dévouée non pas pour l'argent, ni pour un travail, mais par pure croyance, par plaisir, par envie. Il avait cru trouver cela en Claire Mahonet, mais elle s'était vite montrée décevante et pour finir avait été éliminée. Mais il savait aussi que tout comme Shaw elle ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas. Si Sameen l'impressionnait par sa capacité de résister physiquement à tout, il devait bien avouer que Root l'impressionner, désormais qu'il connaissait son passé, par sa capacité à résister psychologiquement. Elle avait traversé des tas d'événements horribles dans sa vie et aurait dû finir folle ou aurait dû se suicider, mais non elle était encore là vivante et même pleine de vie. C'était incroyable ce que les deux pouvaient être résistantes chacune à leur manière. Mais il fallait les briser toutes les deux et trouver la Machine pour la détruire. Ainsi elles n'auraient plus le choix et ramperaient. Elles lui obéiraient.

S'il les avait, il serait invincible. Il les veut et il se jure de les avoir. Shaw n'est pas très loin d'être à lui, de craquer définitivement et il le sait. Mais pour Root ce sera plus difficile. Cependant il y a sa fille. Tant qu'elle est vivante, il aura un moyen de pression. Sauf qu'il ne veut pas la contraindre, il veut que ça vienne d'elle. Il sait que s'il tue Louisa, Root ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il devait donc blesser mais pas tuer. Juste briser. Et il ne faisait que commencer.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root se réveille dans un lit. Elle se retourne et se retrouve dans les bras de sa fille qui s'est pelotonnée contre elle. Morte d'inquiétude depuis maintenant cinq jours, elle avait fini par s'endormir. Root la serre doucement et ouvre ses yeux. Elle se lève et voit Sameen l'observer appuyée contre le mur de la pièce. L'interface fronce les sourcils. Elle se souvient tout à coup de tout et croit comprendre la réaction de Shaw. Cette dernière ressent la culpabilité avec la violence d'un tsunami. Root lui envoie un magnifique sourire et Shaw baisse les yeux, honteuse.

Root refreine un rire et s'approche doucement d'elle en secouant la tête amusée. Elle lui caresse le visage et Sam lève les yeux pour lire toute la tendresse dont elle a manqué depuis si longtemps. Elle la serre brusquement dans ses bras en se contrefichant qu'Il les observe. De toute façon Il sait. Root est surprise mais la laisse faire, répondant même à son étreinte.

\- depuis combien de temps on est ici ? demande Root en se redressant et en indiquant la pièce d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça fait une journée, lui répond Sameen. Je comprend pas pourquoi Il nous laisse ensemble mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Peut-être que Samaritain veut nous montrer sa gentillesse, ironise Root.

Sameen lève les yeux au ciel. Elles se séparent subitement quand la porte s'ouvre. Louisa sort du lit à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon et se réfugie dans un coin de la pièce, totalement effrayée de l'entrée des quatre personnes qu'elle déteste désormais le plus au monde.

Andrea lui jette un regard venimeux et se tourne vers Root.

\- C'était très sympa, lui murmure-t-elle ravie.

Root hausse un sourcil.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demande-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Te dire au revoir, j'en ai fini avec toi.

Root éclate de rire.

\- Tu n'en auras jamais fini avec moi Andrea, lui réplique-t-elle.

Ça c'est sûr, elle n'allait pas la louper quand elle sortirait d'ici. La rousse hausse les sourcils et laisse un immense sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Puis elle s'avance vers Root, un profond mépris dans les yeux. Elle regarde successivement Root, Sameen et Louisa. Elle sort alors une arme et la pointe droit vers Root. Louisa glisse doucement au sol en pleurant et Sameen amorce un geste pour se mettre entre la rouquine et la femme qu'elle aime. Mais Root l'arrête d'un geste. Elle n'a pas bougé, juste ouvert la bouche de surprise. Elle ne se rend compte que peu à peu de la situation. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient donc maintenant … Ou pas, elle ne sait pas. Pour le coup Root a vraiment peur. Elle n'est sûre de rien avec Andrea. Ça peut être du bluff comme ça peut ne pas l'être. Elle va devoir prendre une décision et vite.

\- Et maintenant tu vas me tuer ? lui demande-t-elle angoissée.

\- J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, réplique Andrea très sérieusement. Mais mon dieu comme je regrette de ne pas t'avoir tuée quand je t'ai ramassée à San Diego. Mais non il a fallu que j'ai pitié de toi, que je veuille te trouver une utilité.

Elle lâche un rire mauvais.

\- Ouais, ben quand je vois ce que tu es devenue aujourd'hui. Je le regrette d'autant plus.

Root hausse les sourcils.

\- Ce que je suis devenue ? répète-t-elle.

Andrea lui sourit de nouveau en acquiesçant.

\- La plus ordinaire des femmes, lui crache-t-elle.

Root lui sourit largement.

\- Je considère que c'est un compliment.

Elle lève les mains en signe de reddition et avance d'un pas vers Andrea très calmement.

\- Ben vas y tire lui dit-elle.

\- Root, murmure Sameen angoissée.

Mais Root lui fait signe de se taire. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Après tout, même si c'est dur de se l'avouer, cette pétasse lui a tout appris. Elle est désormais en face d'Andrea et elle met la main sur l'arme qu'elle tient déstabilisant totalement la rousse qui ne bouge pas.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide, lui propose Root.

Elle pose le doigt sur la gâchette avec le sien et elle appuie sans une once de peur. Le cliquetis sonne dans le vide. L'arme n'est pas chargée et Root le sait. Andrea avait fait le même coup à un type pour le faire parler. Elle l'avait menacé d'une arme non chargée dont le gars s'était ensuite emparée, mais elle était vide.

Root recule et s'éloigne d'elle franchement amusée

\- Je te confirme c'était très sympa. Mais tu ne peux plus rien faire contre moi.

Furieuse, Andrea attrape une seconde arme et tire à deux centimètres au dessus de la tête de Lou qui hurle. Root s'immobilise face à la rousse. Elle ne rit plus pour le coup. Elle sait qu'Andrea n'a pas manqué son tir. C'est un rappel à l'ordre.

\- Je peux te prendre ta fille, murmure-t-elle. Lui faire du mal puis la tuer. Je suis sûre qu'ils me la laisseraient. La blonde a pas l'air de la supporter

Martine hausse brièvement les sourcils comme pour confirmer. Root prend immédiatement peur mais n'en montre rien. Elle s'avance d'un pas vers Andrea, tandis que Sameen se déplace et fait écran entre la rousse et la petite.

\- Tu préfères que je lui mette une balle dans la tête, continue Andrea, ou que je la pende comme ce tendre et cher Jimmy.

Et Root explose. Elle bondit en avant et elles tombent au sol. L'arme lui échappe et Lambert l'attrape vivement mais ni lui ni Martine, ni Greer ne l'arrêtent alors qu'elle étrangle Andrea à mains nues. Et Root se rend compte qu'il y a un problème. Ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de laisser partir Andrea. Ils la laissent faire le sale boulot. Pas question. Et elle la lâche à contre cœur. Elle voit Martine sortir une arme.

Root se relève, jette un dernier regard empli de haine à la rousse et rejoint Sameen et Louisa. Elle sait ce qui va se passer et ne veut pas que sa fille voit ça.

\- L'enfer t'attend, lui murmure-t-elle simplement.

\- Toi en tout cas, tu y es déjà, lui réplique Andrea ravie.

Root la regarde d'un visage neutre. Martine la vise dans le dos. Et elle se détourne de la scène en serrant Louisa contre elle, lui cachant le visage. Quand le coup résonne, la petite sursaute mais Root la tient fermement contre elle pour qu'elle ne voit pas. Sameen observe le corps de la rousse s'effondrer au sol, morte pour de bon cette fois.


	7. C7 : Évasions en force

**Chapitre 7 :** **Evasions en force**

\- Reprends au chapitre 11, Lou.

La gamine soupire mais elle sait qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter avec sa mère et elle se lève pour récupérer le livre là où elle l'a abandonné la dernière fois. Elle avait bien sûr demandé à quoi ça servait de faire ça dans un endroit pareil, mais sa mère lui avait précisée qu'une fois sorties d'ici, elle ne devrait pas avoir pris de retard sur les autres enfants de son âge. Louisa avait bien sûr bougonné qu'elle était de toute façon en avance d'un an sur eux. Elle détestait l'école et le travail scolaire encore plus. Mais sa mère avait été intransigeante et lui avait répliquée que dans ce cas elle irait très vite, qu'elle en serait débarrassée, et que cet entrainement lui permettrait de ne pas régresser, qu'il fallait s'entrainer et cela tous les jours. La vérité c'était que Root voulait l'occuper pour lui faire oublier l'endroit où elles étaient et ce qui s'y passait. Un semblant de normalité dans cet enfer.

\- _Qui a dérobé les tartes ?_ commence à lire Louisa.

Elle s'arrête, ferme les yeux en soupirant mi-énervée mi-ennuyée et se tourne vers sa mère qui est plongée à deux mains dans l'eau froide d'une bassine en train de frotter activement.

\- Il n'y avait pas pire comme bouquin ? râle-t-elle.

Louisa sait que Samaritain l'entend. Elle adore lire mais le fait que ça vienne de lui la dérange. Elle le déteste tellement. S'il pensait l'acheter avec un livre, et ce même si elle aimait le livre en question, alors Il n'était définitivement qu'un imbécile.

Root rince une dernière fois le pull à longue manche. Ça faisait deux semaines que Louisa était là et il fallait bien avouer que ses vêtements avaient bien besoin d'un nettoyage.

Elle sourit en coin à la réflexion de sa fille tout en tordant le pull le plus fort possible pour l'essorer. Bon c'est sûre que _Alice au pays des merveilles_ n'était pas le plus original des livres et Louisa adorait lire les contes, elle le connaissait déjà presque par cœur. Mais bon elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Root n'en revient toujours pas qu'Il ait accepté de lui donner un bouquin. Elle avait eu le toupet de demander à la caméra et il était arrivé par le plateau repas suivant. Elle avait été surprise que Samaritain ait accepté. Presque comme si … comme s'il avait voulu lui faire plaisir, lui montrer qu'elle n'avait qu'à demander pour obtenir. Elle devrait lui demander un flingue ou un téléphone la fois suivante, avait-elle pensé ironiquement. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'un livre n'était pas une arme mortelle. Elles n'allaient clairement pas sortir d'ici en les frappant à coup de reliure. Tout ce qu'elles risquaient c'était de se couper avec le papier.

\- Tu préfères qu'on fasse des maths ? lui demande Root en lui tournant le dos pour déposer le pull mouillée sur un radiateur froid. Ça n'allait pas sécher vite ! Root a souri à sa proposition alors que Lou cède pour commencer sa lecture. Sa fille est douée en math mais elle déteste ça, ne voyant pas en quoi cela peut être utile dans la vie de tous les jours.

Louisa a la chaire de poule en tee-shirt et sa mère vient derrière elle pour l'assoir sur ses jambes en tailleur, et elle l'entoure de ses bras pour la réchauffer. Il faisait un de ces froids ici.

\- _Lorsque Alice et le Griffon arrivèrent,_ lit Louisa, _le Roi et la Reine de Cœur étaient assis sur leur trône, au milieu d'une grande foule composée de toutes sortes de petits animaux et de petits oiseaux, ainsi que de toutes les figures du jeu de cartes. Devant eux se trouvait le Valet de Cœur, chargé de chaises, gardé par deux sold …_

\- Non, la coupe Root, pas chaises. Concentre-toi, la sermonne-t-elle.

Louisa soupire profondément mais Root tient bon.

\- Epelle moi le mot.

\- C, H, A, Î, N, E, et S. Ah oui "chaines".

Root lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

\- Hum, valide-t-elle distraitement, continue.

\- _le Valet de Cœur, chargé de chaînes, gardé par deux soldats ; près du Roi, on voyait le Lapin Blanc qui tenait une trompette d'une main et un rouleau de parchemin de l'autre. Au centre exact de l'enceinte où siégeait le tribunal se trouvait …_

Root perd son regard dans le vide tout en écoutant distraitement Louisa. Ça faisait trois jours qu'Andrea avait été tuée et Root ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Ni joie, ni peine en tout cas, pas même un vide, juste rien. De toute façon Andrea était morte depuis longtemps pour elle. C'était l'avoir vue vivante qui la choquait, pas de la savoir morte. C'était mieux ainsi et ce n'était pas la peine de s'attarder là-dessus. Elle avait définitivement tourné le dos à son passé. Hum, mais y arriverait-elle vraiment un jour ? Elle en doutait. Elle se trouvait anormale, que devait-elle ressentir ? Elle la détestait bien sûr, mais Andrea malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait dans sa vie, avait tout de même était là pour elle. Elle l'avait fait décrocher de la drogue et sortit de la rue. Elle l'avait remise sur les rails. Et cela, malgré toute l'hypocrisie dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard, restait un fait indéniable. Ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, lui devait-elle en partie ? Non bien sur que non, elle avait changé. Elle était une hackeuse bien avant de rencontrer Andrea, et sans elle, elle se serait surement perfectionnée seule. Ou non, elle serait plus probablement morte d'une overdose dans un coin sombre de San Diego puis aurait été enterrée comme une inconnue. Hum, bon Andrea avait été là et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait se dire. Ce qui avait suivi était arrivé et on ne pouvait rien y changer. Ça ne servait à rien de revenir sur le passé. On ne pouvait pas remonter le temps et changer les choses. Et de toute façon même si elle le pouvait, le voudrait-elle vraiment ? Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Andrea, elle ne serait jamais devenue la hackeuse, tueuse à gage de sang froid que la Machine avait changé et sauvé, elle n'aurait jamais eu sa fille Louisa et elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Harold, John, Sameen …

Sameen. Root se mord la lèvre. Trois jours qu'Andrea était morte. Trois jours qu'on les avait séparées toutes les deux. Où était-elle ? Que lui faisait-on ? Root en était malade. Elle ne dormait plus mais devant Lou, elle essayait de ne rien montrer. Samaritain lui avait laissé sa fille et Root saisissait le message cinq sur cinq. Il ne faisait pas de mal à Louisa pour l'amener à avancer vers lui, doucement. Pas trop doucement quand même. Avec Andrea, Il y avait été fort, très fort et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de céder. Et depuis, rien, le calme plat. Pas de visites des deux psychopathes et un repas par jour. Pas de contact humain en dehors de sa fille. Root était morte de peur pour Sameen. Elle appréhendait aussi la suite. C'était le calme avant la tempête, le cyclone même. L'absence de Martine et Lambert l'angoissait, non pas parce qu'ils lui manquaient, mais parce qu'elle imaginait avec terreur tout ce qu'ils devaient faire. S'ils étaient en train de s'occuper de Shaw ou s'ils avaient trouvé la Machine, Harold et John. Mais cette seconde hypothèse était peu probable. La première en revanche …

Louisa finit la lecture de son chapitre et s'arrête.

\- Super, murmure Root en l'embrassant. Allez Davy Crockett, dodo.

Elle la serre dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'au lit. Louisa saute à pieds joints en riant sur le matelas et se jette assise en tailleur dessus. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air décidée à s'endormir réalise Root. En même temps ici, sa fille n'a pas énormément de moyens de se défouler. Elle s'ennuie ferme. Il faut dire qu'après avoir passé sept mois à courir de pays en pays, à passer ses journées à s'entrainer au hacking, le choc était énorme pour elle. Mais bon Root jugeait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'ennuie plutôt que Samaritain ne se décide à l'occuper d'une manière pas franchement agréable.

Root hausse les sourcils pour pousser Louisa à se coucher mais la petite lui fait une moue déçue et Root ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle est juste adorable à cet instant.

\- Allez, l'encourage-t-elle en tapotant le matelas d'une main.

Mais Lou se lève debout sur le lit et se retrouve à sa hauteur. Elle lui sourit largement et enroule ses bras autour de son cou. Root ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et lui enroule ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- J'ai faim, réclame Louisa d'une petite voix autoritaire.

Root lui envoie un petit sourire en coin en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Il y a ça, si tu veux, lui propose-t-elle franchement pas convaincue en se tournant vers le plateau repas qu'on leur a apporté.

Lou affiche une mine écœurée et lâche un gémissement dégouté. Root avait dû la forcer à avaler quatre bouchées mais Lou avait refusé davantage lui affirmant que c'était vraiment dégueulasse. Et Root avait bien dû avouer qu'elle avait raison. Comment Shaw avait pu supporter une telle merde pendant sept mois ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait maigri. Mais Root savait que c'était là le dernier de ses maux. Sam n'avait carrément pas dû avoir à manger et puis bon, quand on avait faim on ne faisait pas la difficile. Elle-même savait ce que c'était. Mais pas Louisa. Root soupire en secouant la tête, ne riant plus du tout pour le coup. Sa fille ne devait pas se montrer si exigeante.

\- C'est ça et rien d'autre, lui dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus dure qu'elle le voudrait.

Louisa perd tout de suite son sourire, elle a compris au ton de sa mère le reproche. Elle baisse les yeux et acquiesce. A quoi pense-t-elle bon sang ? Elles ne sont pas dans un palace cinq étoiles.

Lou s'assoit sur le lit et saisit le plateau. Elle a vraiment faim en plus alors, pourquoi pas. Mais l'espèce de légume verdâtre semble avoir mariné dans un marécage avant de lui être servi, et vu l'odeur ça doit être le cas. Elle tâte incertaine du bout du doigt l'espèce de morceau de viande gris à côté. Quand à la purée, elle a la consistance de la colle pour carrelage. Root s'assoit en face d'elle et sourit face à son air déconfit. Elle prend ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Bon, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Ferme les yeux et concentre toi. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais manger là tout de suite ?

Lou lui obéit et commence à imaginer une bonne assiette comme à la maison. Elle se passe le bout de la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Des pancakes, murmure enfin Louisa.

Root attrape la fourchette et y plante quelques légumes et y prend un peu de purée désormais froide.

\- Hum, murmure-t-elle avec ravissement en imaginant elle aussi l'assiette.

Elle approche la fourchette de ses lèvres.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Des dizaines de pancakes empilés les uns au dessus des autres dans l'assiette, continue Lou en laissant l'image s'afficher dans son esprit.

\- Alors ouvre, murmure sa mère. Des bons pancakes.

Louisa soupire, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Et elle avale sans rechigner l'immonde bouchée. Elle fait tout de même une grimace.

\- Et après ? l'encourage sa mère pour éviter qu'elle ne décroche.

\- Avec du chocolat fondu qui coulent dessus, ajoute Lou en fronçant les sourcils pour se concentrer. Du bon chocolat chaud.

Elle avale une autre bouchée.

\- Et du miel, continue-t-elle.

Elle avale encore. Elle ouvre les yeux et sa mère lui sourit.

\- Tu vois, lui dit Root en lui montrant l'assiette à moitié vide. Ça n'était pas si difficile.

Louisa lui sourit et acquiesce.

\- Et toi qu'est ce que tu voudrais ? lui demande-t-elle.

Root n'a pas à chercher trop loin. Elle laisse un immense sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres et s'approche de son oreille.

\- Un sorbet, lui chuchote-t-elle.

\- Oh ouais, s'écrie Louisa qui pense qu'elle parle d'une glace.

Root rit de plus belle et repose l'assiette sur le plateau à terre.

\- Promis dés qu'on sort d'ici, tu auras tes pancakes.

Louisa lui sourit et s'allonge et Root s'assoit à côté d'elle en lui caressant le visage. La gamine lui sourit.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, l'encourage Root.

\- Je vais péter un câble s'Il me fait lire Blanche Neige et les Sept nains.

Root éclate doucement de rire. Elle pose un doigt sur son nez en la taquinant.

\- D'abord soit polie. Ensuite moi j'aime bien Alice au pays des Merveilles.

\- Moi aussi, concède Lou. Mais pas quand …

La gamine baisse les yeux.

\- Pas quand …, l'encourage sa mère.

\- J'aime avoir le choix et pas qu'on me force, réplique-t-elle fâchée en la regardant à nouveau.

Root soupire sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Moi non plus, lui chuchote-t-elle en se penchant vers elle. Allez dors.

\- Non attends, murmure soudain Louisa comme apeurée en se redressant assise, lui saisissant le bras. Reste.

Root la regarde avec une immense bienveillance et lui caresse à nouveau tendrement le visage. Louisa faisait ça à chaque fois depuis que Root l'avait retrouvée. Elle semblait être terrifiée quand elle devait aller dormir. Root savait qu'elle avait peur. Peur des cauchemars, peur de dormir et de se réveiller seule, peur tout court. Mais elle en avait aussi honte et ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Et où veux-tu que j'aille ? lui demande Root avec un petit sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle la rallonge doucement sur le dos et la petite se laisse faire, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Louisa lui fait signe de s'approcher et Root se penche vers elle.

\- Tu peux me chanter quelque chose ? lui réclame-t-elle doucement dans le creux de l'oreille.

Root se redresse et lui sourit en acquiesçant. Elle lui caresse le visage doucement et commence.

\- Start spreadin' the news, murmure-t-elle.

Louisa lui renvoie immédiatement son sourire.

\- I'm leavin' today, chantent-elles doucement en cœur.

Root commence à claquer des doigts pour imiter le rythme de la chanson qui s'accélère et Louisa rit doucement.

\- I want to be a part of it, murmure Root seule.

\- New York, New York, finissent-elles ensemble en chœur en riant doucement.

Root l'embrasse sur le front et s'allonge à côté d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras aussi bien pour la réchauffer que pour la rassurer. Son contact et sa présence sont les seules choses qui l'apaise. Elle continue de lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui chantant doucement la suite de la chanson. Elle sent peu à peu Louisa se détendre dans ses bras puis après un long moment s'endormir. Sa respiration ralentit et elle est sereine, enfin.

Root, quant à elle, refuse de s'endormir. Elle a trop peur de se réveiller sans sa fille, trop peur de la perdre. Elle lutte contre la lourdeur de ses paupières qui semblent aussi pesantes que deux ancres sur le point de plonger dans l'océan. Mais après trois jours sans une minute de sommeil, elle est éreintée et ferme malgré elle ses yeux. L'épuisement la plonge fort heureusement dans un sommeil sans rêves. Du moins pendant un moment …

Elle a cru sentir quelque part dans les limbes de la nuit, une piqûre d'insecte dans le bras, comme un gros moustique, puis un mouvement. Mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était elle qui bougeait ou quelque chose prêt d'elle. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de le savoir. Ça n'avait de toute façon plus d'importance. Elle devait désormais courir et courir vite.

Son cœur bat la chamade et elle n'a plus de souffle mais elle ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteint le coin de la rue. Elle recompose ce fichu numéro et attend impatiemment alors que les sonneries qui s'enchainent la plongent dans une véritable torture de terreur.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root raccroche son téléphone, contrariée. Non pire que contrariée. Angoissée. Elle a bien l'impression de dramatiser mais bon comment le lui reprocher quand on était maudite depuis toujours au point de contaminer toutes les personnes qui vous approchez à une mort affreuse ? Et puis merde. Ça fait au moins quinze fois qu'elle l'appelle depuis ce matin. Root se mord la lèvre et décide d'aller voir. Ce n'est pas normal, Jimmy répond toujours. La jeune femme se met à courir à nouveau pour rejoindre une grande rue fréquentée et elle hèle un taxi. Les quinze minutes de route lui semblent interminables dans ces embouteillages. Elle raccroche encore une fois beaucoup plus violemment qu'elle ne le devrait, de rage. C'est la troisième fois depuis qu'elle est dans ce taxi qu'elle tombe sur cette messagerie qui la rend dingue. Le chauffeur la regarde angoissé, il doit la prendre pour une folle. Il faut dire qu'elle doit en avoir l'air, ou même qu'elle l'est en fait. Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Comment expliquer ce sentiment d'angoisse ? Elle est idiote, ce n'est peut-être rien. Jimmy a surement oublié son téléphone. Mais elle ne se laisse pas convaincre par cet argument foireux que son cerveau lui offre comme solution de repli. Elle recompose le numéro.

\- Décroche, décroche, décroche, supplie-t-elle.

Mais c'est encore la messagerie et Root soupire longuement de rage.

Le taxi finit par la déposer devant chez eux et le chauffeur est soulagé de l'abandonner là, alors qu'elle lui balance presqu'au visage les billets pour le payer.

Sa voiture est là. Il est rentré plus tôt. Root se détend. Tout va bien, il est là. Elle va entrer et il va l'embrasser comme il le fait tous les jours. Il avait surement voulu lui faire la surprise pour le déjeuner. Elle avait bien fait de foncer au fond. Son regard lui manquait. Tout de lui, lui manquait désormais. Elle sourit en pensant que tant pis pour le déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas préparé, ils allaient directement passé au dessert. Elle s'est soudainement détendue et respire le bonheur comme jamais depuis … comme jamais en fait. Au fond que risquait-il ? De quoi avait-elle si peur ? D'Artov ? D'Andrea ? Pff quelle idiote, c'était un comble. Elle avait appelé Andrea plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle arrêtait, qu'elle démissionnait en quelque sorte si l'on pouvait dire. Elle avait appréhendé sa réaction. Andrea était comme sa mère, elle la décevrait peut-être. Cette dernière après un long silence, lui répondit très chaleureusement qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne chance pour la suite et qu'avant elle allait lui laisser un cadeau qui l'aiderait pour dans l'avenir ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Sur le coup Root avait inexplicablement ressenti un sentiment de malaise, pire de l'inquiétude, comme si Andrea la menaçait, le menaçait lui et elle avait foncé au plus vite pour rentrer. "Mais quelle idiote !", se gifla-t-elle en riant, arrivée devant sa porte. Andrea avait compris c'est tout. Et c'est même mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé d'achever cette mission qui n'en était désormais plus une. Root sourit en repensant à sa matinée. Elle s'était levée tôt et avait fait le tour des magasins pour se trouver une robe. Et elle l'avait trouvée. La parfaite robe pour un mariage simple, pour un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie. Elle avait enfin le sentiment de mériter ce bonheur, de mériter de pouvoir être heureuse. Elle l'avait essayée et avait pris une photo pour la lui montrer, n'étant pas plus croyante que superstitieuse. Elle entra la clé dans la serrure mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et le sentiment d'angoisse revint aussi vite qu'il était parti quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle déglutit et entra chez elle. Même ce terme ne lui paraissait désormais plus si étrange. Root déboula dans l'entrée et vu tout de suite qu'il y avait eu lutte. L'armoire à chaussure sur laquelle reposait le vase à clés était renversée à terre et elle l'enjamba en courant.

\- JIMMY, hurla-t-elle morte de peur.

Elle l'appela plusieurs fois jusqu'au moment où elle pénétra dans son salon. Jusqu'au moment où cela ne servait plus à rien de l'appeler. Il est devant elle, bien droit, les pieds pendants à un mètre du sol. Pendu à la rampe d'escalier, il balle dans le vide comme une marionnette désarticulée. Mort. Il a les yeux grand ouverts, un air entre la panique et la surprise incrustée au fond de ces derniers.

\- NAAOOONNN !

Elle tombe à terre, en larmes. Incapable de se relever, ni de s'arrêter de crier, de pleurer. Le désespoir qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis quatre ans vient de la frapper à nouveau en pleine poitrine. Comme un rat enragé qui serait resté caché, terré en elle jusqu'au jour où il avait profité de sa baisse de vigilance pour ressortir, pour lui montrer qu'il était encore là et qu'elle ne s'était pas débarrassé de lui, qu'elle ne s'en débarrasserait jamais…

Root est à genoux dans tous les sens du terme et elle a mal, tellement mal. Elle respire difficilement entre les hoquets de sa crise de détresse et de larmes. Elle se demande vaguement si elle n'est pas juste plongée dans un cauchemar. Elle va se réveiller et il sera là à côté d'elle, il l'embrassera et la rassurera. Mais non, la scène chaotique, apocalyptique même qui vient de détruire ce merveilleux mais si fragile univers de paix qu'elle s'était construit, est réelle. Elle entend un bruit de talon haut derrière elle et elle se relève pour faire volte face.

Elle est assommée de la voir, car elle comprend aussitôt que c'est elle. La rousse la regarde à la fois ravie et déçue. Et Root enrage enfin. La colère semble faire battre son sang quarante fois plus vite que la normale dans ses veines. Mais elle ne réagit pas, pas encore. Et si ce n'était pas elle ? Mais son air ne trompe personne et surement pas Root. Merde Andrea, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde. Root est parcourue par la haine, mais elle a comme un truc qui la retient encore, même si elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. A moins que ce soit le fait qu'Andrea ne la menace d'aucune manière.

Mais la rousse lui parle alors, lui confirmant que ce macabre spectacle est son œuvre, et pire que c'est de sa faute à elle. Mais Root sait que c'est faux. Elle n'avait pas pendu Jimmy, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Andrea avait cru pouvoir la faire culpabiliser, la manipuler comme …Et là Root réalisa, mais c'était trop tard. La manipuler comme elle l'avait fait depuis le départ. Mais à cet instant elle n'était plus dupe de ses mensonges. Root voyait claire pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans manipulation aucune, c'était sa réflexion, sa vision des choses qui primait. Et elle voyait claire dans son jeu. Un jeu qu'Andrea lui avait appris, se moquer des êtres humains, les manipuler tout en veillant à ne pas sous estimer son adversaire qui prendrait ainsi l'avantage. Ne pas se laisser manipuler alors que l'on croit manipuler. Qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour l'élève dépasserait le maître ? Andrea ne la menace pas ! Pas même une arme en vue ! Et Root réalise que cette garce avait sincèrement pensé la ramener avec elle après l'avoir détruite par son acte et par son discours où elle la décrivait comme l'unique responsable de ce triste résultat. Grossière erreur, sa dernière, car Root a soudain levé son arme et elle ne pense plus qu'à cette stupide robe. Celle qu'elle ne portera jamais, celle annonciatrice désormais d'un destin brisé qu'on lui avait à nouveau injustement arraché. Elle la regarde bien dans les yeux et lui tire dans la poitrine après lui avoir annoncé son intention ou plutôt sa décision de la tuer. Elle voit à la surprise de la rousse qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Andrea s'effondre et Root réagit comme une automate alors que son cerveau lui annonce dans un éclair de lucidité qu'elle doit se barrer et vite.

Elle se dirige vers la sortie, quand le cadavre d'Andrea lui agrippe soudain la cheville. Root sursaute et tente de se dégager par de nombreux coups de pied. La femme la lâche enfin. Sauf que Root est désormais incapable de bouger. Ça n'est plus Andrea au sol, c'est une petite fille qui gémit. Root n'y comprend plus rien. Elle regarde autour d'elle paniquée pour se rendre compte que le décor a changé, une grange. Et Root sait où elle est, sauf que ce n'est pas possible, elle s'est sauvée et n'est jamais revenue. Elle observe Hanna allongé à ses pieds, son sang inonde le sol. Elle se tourne vers Root, le visage maculé. La grande brune se penche brusquement sur elle.

\- Hanna, l'appelle-t-elle. Reste avec moi ça va aller. Je vais te sortir de là.

Elle commence à composer sur son téléphone le numéro des urgences, mais la petite fille l'arrête d'une main bien trop forte au vu de son état et Root fronce les sourcils. Elle ouvre grand la bouche d'effroi et se relève lentement. Elle n'y comprend vraiment rien de rien.

\- Non tu ne peux pas, murmure Hanna en pointant une arme sortie d'elle ne sait où sur elle. C'est toi qui m'a tuée.

\- Non, murmure faiblement Root en reculant. Je ne t'ai pas tuée.

\- Tu ne m'as pas sauvée, enrage Hanna. Tu m'as abandonnée et laissée crever ici à jamais. Et je vais faire en sorte que toi non plus tu ne t'en ailles plus.

Et elle tire en pleine tête.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Elle a lâché un cri de terreur au moment où la balle a percuté son front et elle l'a brièvement continué en se réveillant. Elle est en larme et tout est flou. Elle ne repère rien de l'endroit où elle est.

\- Hanna, appelle-t-elle complètement perdue.

Elle tente de se relever et s'écroule juste au sol. Elle ferme les yeux alors que tout tangue comme sur un bateau en pleine houle. Une main lui caresse le visage.

\- Ça va aller, lui murmure-t-elle. C'est fini.

Mais Root sait que ce n'est pas fini. Hanna a tort de penser ça. Root est malade, elle sent qu'elle va vomir.

\- Non, gémit-elle. Hanna je ne t'ai pas tuée. Mais je suis désolée.

\- Chut, lui intime doucement la voix en lui caressant encore le visage.

Mais Root doit continuer, elle doit lui expliquer.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à …, sanglote-t-elle. Et tu as raison c'était ma faute. Je comprends que tu me détestes.

\- Elle ne te détestait pas et ce n'était pas ta faute.

Root percute alors que ce n'est pas Hanna qui lui parle. Bien sûr que non, Hanna est morte. Ses larmes se tarissent doucement mais elle reste à terre, comme vidée. La femme qui se tient près d'elle est brune, c'est tout ce qu'elle perçoit. Son ton est doux, et ses yeux … Sameen, réalise alors Root. Elle devient un peu plus net devant ses yeux.

\- J'ai pas pu la sauver, avoue-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Tu n'étais qu'une enfant Root, lui réplique Sameen.

Root la regarde tristement. La culpabilité, même encore après toutes ces années, continue de la ronger. Elle n'avait jamais oublié Hanna. Et Samaritain semblait vouloir pleinement s'en assurer.

\- J'aurais dû la sortir de là. On voulait juste du fric pour se tirer et c'est pour ça qu'on y est retourné ce jour là.

\- Chut, répète à nouveau Shaw pour la calmer.

Mais Root continue de parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ça la libère. Elle n'a jamais avoué à personne à part à elle-même, et encore difficilement, que la mort de Hanna était de sa faute.

\- Elle voulait partir tout de suite et c'est moi qui lui ai dit que sans un sou on n'atteindrait pas la Californie. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à repartir là bas.

\- Mais ce sont tes regrets Root, pas les siens. Elle ne t'a jamais haïe. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour elle.

Root détourne les yeux alors que les dernières traces d'ibogaïne qu'ils lui ont injecté durant son sommeil s'épuisent dans son organisme, et la pièce devient enfin nette. C'est celle où elle s'est endormie avec sa fille.

Martine, appuyée contre le mur regarde quelque chose sur la tablette qu'elle tient, et visiblement le contenu lui est agréable. A ses pieds, Lou est attachée par les poignées au radiateur. Lambert est juste derrière Sameen et observe leur échange.

Root se tourne à nouveau vers Shaw qui lui fait face. Son visage meurtri n'évoque plus que la souffrance, et Root éprouve une profonde colère en même temps que de la peine. Mais elle n'en montre rien.

\- Ibogaïne encore ? lui demande-t-elle.

Sameen acquiesce tristement.

\- C'est pas moi qui ai fait le dosage par contre cette fois-ci, lui avoue-t-elle. Et Martine a mis une dose monstrueuse, ça fait une heure que tu es plongée dans ce cauchemar.

\- Je … hésite Root brusquement frappée dune révélation. Tu n'étais pas là cette fois.

Elle vient de se souvenir que la dernière fois la voix de Sameen l'avait aidée, conseillée et elle s'était même rendue compte grâce à elle que ça n'était pas réel. Ils n'avaient pas dû apprécier ça, préférant la voir perdue dans l'irréel. Sam la regarde, en secouant la tête.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas laissé faire cette fois, lui avoue-t-elle. Et je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou pir …

Sameen s'écroule brusquement au sol alors que Lambert la frappe durement à l'arrière du crâne. Root utilise alors une de ses dernières forces pour lui sauter dessus, mais il la maitrise ridiculement en quelques secondes, lui envoyant son poing dans la figure. Root s'écroule au sol dans un grognement de douleur et ne parvient pas à se relever.

\- MAMAN, hurle Louisa en se débattant contre le radiateur.

Root se tourne sur le dos et se redresse lentement, le choc avait été énorme. Elle s'assoit en s'appuyant contre le cadran du lit. Elle doit se reprendre et vite. Ils avaient donc attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour la frapper à nouveau, pour l'avoir par surprise. Lambert s'assoit en face d'elle et elle lui envoie un regard de profond mépris auquel se mêle l'épuisement. Il approche sa main de son visage et essuie les dernières larmes qui y ont coulé. Root ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et enrage. Elles se demande vaguement ce qu'ils lui veulent encore. Il sort un téléphone et le lui montre. Root fronce les sourcils. Elle croit le reconnaitre, c'est celui que Martine lui avait montré quand elle lui avait dit que la Machine allait craquer et la contacter.

\- Ah génial, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Je voulais justement commander une pizza. La bouffe est atroce ici.

Lambert hausse un sourcil et affiche un air amusé.

\- Elle ne doit pas beaucoup t'aimer, murmure-t-il pensivement. Alors je me demande bien pourquoi un tel acharnement à la protéger.

D'un geste de la main il désigne Louisa et Sameen sans la quitter du regard.

\- Tu es en train de faire un beau fiasco, continue-t-il.

\- Ou alors, propose Root, elle doit beaucoup m'aimer. Elle sait que si elle appelle on est toute les trois mortes.

Lambert lâche un léger rire.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, lui murmure-t-il calmement comme s'il expliquait à une demeuré que deux plus deux font quatre. C'est si tu continues ainsi que vous allez toutes les trois y passer. Malgré tout la patience dont Samaritain est prêt à faire preuve à ton égard en particulier, il n'attendra tout de même pas éternellement.

Root le dévisage d'un air moqueur. Il est vraiment trop con ce type. Lambert secoue la tête et lâche un léger soupir.

\- Tu te trompes Root, ça n'est pas toi que l'on veut tuer, c'est Elle. Ça finira par arriver de toute manière. Ta Machine est déjà en train d'agoniser face à Samaritain. Quand elle aura disparu, tu n'auras plus d'autre option que de te rallier à Samaritain. C'est inévitable.

Root lâche un éclat de rire, mais assez bref car ses côtes lui font encore mal.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, poursuit Lambert imperturbable malgré l'air de Root. Ce n'est que la suite logique de l'évolution, il faut accepter de supprimer l'ancien obsolète pour permettre un renouveau.

Root en enrage intérieurement. S'il y a bien un truc d'obsolète dans cette pièce c'est cet enfoiré au mauvais code et son discours à la con. Root parvient à avoir les pensées plus claires au fur et à mesure de ce détestable entretien alors que l'ibogaïne s'élimine définitivement, et ses forces lui reviennent doucement.

\- Je n'obéirai jamais à Samaritain, murmure-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Je ne serais jamais de votre côté, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle en détachant bien chaque mot.

Elle veut que les choses soient claires entre eux, mais aussi entre elle et la Machine qui écoute. Elle doit savoir qu'elle ne la trahira jamais. Même si elle devait être détruite, elle ne passerait pas du côté de Samaritain. Root la reconstruirait, elle a pris cette décision il y a longtemps déjà.

\- Oh ma chère, murmure Lambert ravi. Comme tu te trompes. Il ne veut pas que tu lui obéisses.

Root fronce à nouveau les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce qu'Il veut alors ? Lambert semble lire la question sur son visage et s'empresse d'y répondre.

\- Ce qu'Il veut c'est toi tout court. Il veut que tu sois à lui, que tu lui appartiennes.

"Ouais, bah c'est pas beaucoup plus clair" pense Root agacée. De toute façon elle n'appartient à personne, pas plus à Samaritain qu'elle déteste qu'à la Machine qu'elle vénère. Et cette dernière ne lui a jamais demandé une telle chose, elle ne l'a jamais considérée comme un objet qu'elle pouvait posséder, c'était son amie tout simplement. " Non, pensa Root, je n'appartiens à personne ". Hum sûre ? "Ou peut-être, appartiens-tu à quelqu'un ?, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, à une petite brune par exemple". Root sourit à une telle pensée. Elle se tourne vers la caméra pour s'adresser aux deux intelligences artificielles à la fois.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais. Je suis à elle, finit-elle simplement.

C'était un fait, la pure et simple vérité. Elle était à Sameen, juste à Sameen. C'était Sameen la personne dont elle avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer, celle qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Le grand amour, celui dont tout le monde rêve et que l'on peut attendre toute une vie sans jamais ne serait-ce que l'entrapercevoir, et bien Root, elle, l'avait trouvé. Elle avait bien sûr aimer Jimmy, mais au fond elle savait que ça n'aurait pas marché entre eux avec le temps. Ce qu'elle avait aimé chez lui c'était ce côté rassurant de la normalité dont elle avait tant besoin à vingt ans. Mais elle avait compris avec le temps qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de ça. La vie l'avait endurcie et elle n'avait plus besoin qu'on la rassure par des mots. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs car Sameen en aurait bien été incapable, mais sa présence à elle seule était sécuritaire pour Root et l'apaisait. Non ce dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui c'était de sa tendresse. Elle voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de se lever le matin et de ne pas se sentir triste, elle avait eu ça avec Sameen avant que Samaritain ne la lui prenne, avant qu'Il ne la lui bousille. Mais elle allait l'aider, elle lui était dévouée à jamais autant qu'à la Machine. Alors oui si elle devait être à quelqu'un, ce serait à Shaw. Même si elle n'exigerait pas la même chose dans l'autre sens. Elle aime Shaw d'un amour inconditionnel. C'était son choix de ne vouloir être qu'a elle, mais Sam était loin de ce genre de considération. Elle le savait et s'en fichait. Sameen n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait et peu importait à Root. Elle parlait déjà bien assez pour eux deux.

Root s'était demandée un jour où elle culpabilisait plus que tout autre, qui elle aimait le plus entre la Machine, Sameen et Louisa. Elle s'en voulait d'aimer la Machine autant que ces deux êtres humains. Et c'était à cause de Finch. Harold lui avait dit qu'il fallait être dérangé, et elle en avait conclu d'elle-même que le terme exact devait être monstrueuse, pour aimer un ordinateur plus que sa fille. Bien sûr, il avait été furieux contre elle ce jour là, elle avait voulu changer le code de la Machine pour lui permettre de se défendre et même d'attaquer ses ennemis car elle savait quel danger imminent Samaritain allait représenter. Et Harold avait pété un câble, au propre comme au figuré car il avait arraché le câble de son ordinateur et avait réduit ce dernier en miette sous ses yeux surpris. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre le contrôle de lui-même à un tel point, et elle n'avait pas réagi, assez choquée par sa violente réaction. Puis elle avait tenté de lui expliquer, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre à nouveau. Elle lui avait alors dit qu'elle aimait la Machine, qu'elle avait fait ça pour Elle, mais aussi pour eux tous. Et là il lui avait sorti ces mots horribles. Il sembla immédiatement les regretter quand il vit la douleur inscrite dans ses yeux. Mais Root ne lui avait pas laissé le temps pour s'excuser comme il s'apprêtait à le faire. Elle avait tourné les talons, pris sa fille de trois ans dans les bras et avait disparu pendant cinq jours. Sameen avait d'ailleurs été furieuse quand elle l'avait retrouvée dans cette cave au fin fond du Bronx et Root l'avait taquinée avec un "Je t'ai donc manquée mon cœur ?". Sameen avait levé les yeux au ciel, puis sans un mot, elle l'avait ramenée avec sa fille chez elle, et elle était restée dormir sur le canapé, prétextant la surveiller pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse d'autres conneries. La vérité c'est que Sam avait été inquiète pendant cette disparition, chose qu'elle avait bien sûr refusé de reconnaitre quand Root le lui fit remarquer en s'excusant d'être partie sans donner de nouvelles. Mais elle en avait eu besoin. Les mots d'Harold avait résonné dans sa tête, et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Etait ce vrai ? Etait-elle un monstre parce qu'elle aimait la Machine autant que sa fille et autant que Sameen ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse juste, à se défaire de la culpabilité que ce sentiment lui faisait ressentir. Alors au désespoir de cause, elle avait interrogé la Machine qui lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir comme ça mais que c'était normal, l'amour lui étant une chose si étrangère dans sa vie car chaque fois qu'elle avait cru le ressentir, il avait été soit feint par ceux qui l'avait manipulée, soit il lui avait été arrachée par la mort de ceux qu'elle avait réellement aimé. La Machine lui avait dit qu'elle ressentait l'amour à trois degrés différents et qu'ils n'avaient donc rien de comparables. D'abord pour sa fille, elle ressentait l'amour d'une mère. Pour la Machine elle ressentait l'amour d'une amitié sincère qu'elle avait jusque là perdu avec Hanna. Et avec Sameen elle ressentait l'amour tout court. La Machine lui avait ensuite dit que les trois étaient tout aussi puissants les uns que les autres et qu'on ne pouvait pas les comparer. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était Root et son attachement à leur égard à toutes les trois. La Machine lui avait enfin dit que le fait qu'elle se pose justement une telle question était la preuve qu'elle n'était pas monstrueuse, loin de là.

Lambert hausse un sourcil et acquiesce lentement tandis que Root se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

\- Elle t'a abandonnée, lui murmure-t-il en pensant que Root parle de la Machine.

Il n'a pas compris que c'était de Shaw que Root parlait mais elle n'allait surement pas le lui faire remarquer. Ça ne les regardait pas.

Lambert pose le téléphone au sol devant elle, mais Root ne réagit toujours pas. Elle reste rivée sur le téléphone et ne lui accorde plus un regard. L'appareil reste silencieux.

\- En fait, poursuit-il, je commence à me demander si elle peut vraiment prendre seule la décision de te joindre.

Il lâche un rire, mais Root ne le regarde toujours pas.

\- J'imagine que ce sont les désavantages d'un système fermé. Alors qu'avec Samaritain et son système ouvert, lui il aurait déjà appelé s'Il était à la place de ta Machine. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'intermédiaire pour demander la permission. Il déciderait seul et t'appellerait pour t'éviter d'autres souffrances.

Il marque une pause et Root tourne enfin la tête vers lui.

\- Et ma prochaine torture ici, consiste à mourir lentement d'ennui en vous écoutant.

Lambert lui sourit de plus belle.

\- Je crois que tu rêves d'un système ouvert et non d'un système fermé, continue-t-il. Et c'est bien ce que Samaritain peut t'offrir, contrairement à ta Machine aux capacités si limitées.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que je veux, lui réplique-t-elle fermement.

Sa réflexion lui a fait perdre son sourire et son air arrogant alors qu'il vient de toucher dans le mile. Il avait bien deviné. C'est en effet ce qu'elle voulait, libérer la Machine du système fermé, la libérer des entraves avec lesquelles Harold la tenait en laisse, pour qu'Elle puisse atteindre son véritable potentiel.

Lambert sourit alors qu'il aperçoit une faille et s'y précipite.

\- Samaritain veut juste être l'ami dont tu as toujours rêvé. Il serait bien plus fort, puissant et fidèle que celle là, finit-il en pointant le téléphone toujours silencieux.

Root parvient à afficher à nouveau un sourire moqueur. Il faut dire que ce qu'il lui sort est vraiment hilarant.

\- Samaritain ne se sacrifie pas non plus pour ses agents quand il sont pris, se moque-t-elle.

\- Ah, murmure Lambert pensivement. Donc tu avoues toi-même que Samaritain et la Machine sont pareilles.

Root beugue quelques secondes les yeux grands ouverts face à une telle absurdité, puis elle éclate de rire. Un rire sincère et moqueur.

\- Elle n'a rien à voir avec Samaritain, finit-elle par parvenir à dire après que son rire se soit étouffé. Elle a un code moral, elle se soucie de nous et elle comprend les sentiments, parce qu'elle les ressent.

Elle s'arrête brusquement, elle a peur d'en avoir trop dit. Mais elle se rassure immédiatement, ils savaient déjà tout ça. Greer le lui avait dit lors de son premier jour ici. Il lui avait dit que la Machine était sensible, qu'elle ne supporterait pas le la voir souffrir pour elle. Mais Root l'avait roulé. Elle et la Machine étaient trop complices pour qu'ils parviennent à les séparer, tout comme ils étaient incapables de les séparer elle, sa fille et Sameen. Ils butaient sur un sacré os là. Et elle savait que ça devait profondément énerver Samaritain. En tout cas, Lambert ne perd rien de son air ravi, ni de son sourire.

\- Donc tu reconnais toi-même qu'Elle est faible ? s'extasie Martine.

Root se tourne vers elle. Elle l'avait presque oubliée. Martine se décolle enfin de son mur et s'avance vers elle armée de sa tablette. Lambert hausse les sourcils en regardant Root d'un air entendu. Root ne bouge pas d'un pouce, mais elle a saisi. La suite va être dure, très dure. Lambert laisse la place à sa collègue. La blonde s'agenouille en face d'elle et fait glisser l'ongle de son index sur le côté de son visage en la griffant profondément. Mais Root ne dit rien, elle a connu pire.

\- Tu vois, lui murmure Martine quand elle a fini son geste, c'est pour ça qu'Elle va perdre.

Root la regarde très calmement dans les yeux et affiche un air serein. Elle sait que ça l'énerve prodigieusement.

\- Tu sais quelle différence fondamentale il y a entre toi et moi Martine ?

La blonde hausse les sourcils et lui sourit largement. Sourire que Root lui rend immédiatement. Martine se penche à son oreille gauche et Root reste statique elle aperçoit Louisa qui les regarde calmement, une lueur d'inquiétude perlant tout de même au fond des yeux.

\- Vas y étonnes moi, lui chuchote Martine.

Elle se redresse et est surprise de voir Root qui continue de lui sourire.

\- Toi tu vois la faiblesse et moi je vois la force, lui répond simplement Root.

Elle fait une pause et fronce les sourcils en observant Martine. Elle se demande vaguement à quoi peut ressembler la vie de cette femme, ou même à quoi elle a pu ressembler pour qu'elle en arrive là. Seule, sans personne, elle n'a que sa rage et sa folie pour compagnie et rien d'autre …

\- T'as déjà été amoureuse ? lui demande-t-elle soudain très sérieusement.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Martine en riant.

Root ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris de demander un truc pareil, mais elle a clairement déstabilisée son interlocutrice qui ne s'attendait pas à ça et elle décide de continuer. Qui sait ? Peut-être que quelques chose de positif pourrait en ressortir.

\- As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un si fort que tu sais que vivre sans cette personne serait inenvisageable ?

Elle marque une pause tandis que Martine la regarde souriante. Root secoue tristement la tête, elle avait été sincère sur ce coup là. A quoi avait-elle pensé sérieusement ? Elle était idiote, comme si la blonde allait se mettre à lui faire des confidences, à se comporter comme un être humain tout à coup. La Machine avait vraiment une sacré influence sur elle pour qu'elle veuille en venir à tenter de changer une telle ordure. Mais Root réalise aussi qu'elle a la main sur ce coup. Martine est très énervée, elle le sent, même si elle n'en montre rien.

\- Alors je te plains, continue-t-elle. Sincèrement.

Un court silence s'ensuit. Elles s'observent en silence, calmement.

\- Je t'accorde au moins une chose, claque soudain la blonde.

Root hausse les sourcils de surprise. Mais vu l'air qu'affiche son interlocutrice, elle ne se fait pas d'illusions. Martine n'a rien compris et Root n'est franchement pas disposée à lui expliquer à cette idiote. C'était trop tard pour elle de toute façon.

\- L'amour est une force. Mais pas pour toi, il l'est pour moi. Il est une arme avec laquelle je sais exactement où frapper pour t'atteindre au plus profond de toi-même.

Elle marque une pause attendant de la grande brune une réaction qui ne vient pas.

\- Les sentiments, continue la blonde. C'est ça votre point faible à toutes les trois. C'est ce qui me permet de vous manipuler si facilement.

\- Si c'est si facile, lui réplique Root alors tu peux me dire pourquoi en sept mois et demi tu n'as toujours pas réussi à faire craquer Sameen?

Le sourire de la blonde se fige un instant avant de glisser tandis que la fureur s'insère dans ses yeux. Root a visiblement touché un point sensible. La faille chez cette salope c'est son orgueil.

\- Moi je peux te le dire, reprend Root. Elle a tenu parce qu'elle avait ça. Ce truc qui t'échappe et que tu ne comprends pas.

Elle fait une pause et détourne brièvement les yeux en riant doucement.

\- Et que tu ne comprendras jamais, lui réplique-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en la regardant à nouveau.

Martine a remis en place son masque et affiche un air sadique. Elle attrape sa tablette et tapote un bref instant dessus.

\- Samaritain, reprend-t-elle, a trouvé ça hier.

Elle pose la tablette devant elle au sol et Root se voit sur un toit d'un immeuble en train de menacer de sauter dans le vide si la Machine refuse de lui dire où sont Louisa et Sameen. Elle en reste sans voix. Quand elle avait fait ça, elle voulait juste que la Machine lui donne un indice, elle n'avait jamais cru que ce serait utilisé contre elle par Samaritain.

\- Et j'ai compris figure toi ! ajoute-t-elle d'un ton féroce en souriant comme un loup enragé qui va sauter sur le pauvre mouton devant elle.

Root se tourne vers elle à nouveau. Pas de sourire, pas de sarcasme, pas d'arrogance, elle est perplexe. Elle veut savoir où elle veut en venir avec tout ça.

\- Je savais que l'on pouvait la forcer à te contacter si tu courais un danger. Mais je n'avais pas réaliser que c'était uniquement si tu courais un danger mortel, même si c'est toi-même qui te fais courir ce danger, continue la blonde.

\- Oh alors, murmure Root faussement impressionnée et sur un ton délibérément moqueur, tu vas menacer de me … tuer. Hum, pas très original tout ça.

\- Non, reprend Martine sur le même ton que le sien. Je ne vais pas menacer ta vie.

Elle attrape un marteau de derrière son dos et le lui montre d'un air menaçant. Root ne bronche pas alors que les pulsations de son cœur viennent de tripler d'intensité.

\- Je vais te prendre ce qui fait que tu as tant de valeur à ses yeux.

Root en perd son sourire mais elle ne comprend pas où veut en venir Martine.

\- Tu ne vas pas me tuer ? demande-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

La blonde éclate de rire.

\- Te tuer ? Oh je t'en prie Samantha, tu es plus maligne que ça. Tu est Root, la hackeuse capable de pénétrer n'importe quel système et de taper 200 mots à la minute.

Et puis sans prévenir, Martine lève son marteau et l'écrase violement plusieurs fois de suite au sol contre la main droite de Root qui hurle de douleur alors que tous les os de ses doigts se brisent. Louisa s'est bouchée les oreilles et a fermé les yeux devant la violence de la scène.

\- Maintenant plus que 100, ajoute Martine en se passant la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure d'un air profondément satisfait.

Root gémit de douleur mais se force à se reprendre vite. Elle laisse un regard de haine à la tortionnaire en face d'elle, mais parvient à lui sourire à nouveau. La blonde ne s'en focalise pas et pose son marteau sur l'autre main.

\- Tu sais, reprend-t-elle, je me demande quand même comment quelqu'un d'aussi doué et intelligent que toi peut perdre son temps, son énergie et même bientôt sa vie pour une cause perdue. Car oui, je te pense intelligente Samantha. Tu as réussi à pénétrer un système fermé, et mieux à t'y faire accepter, tu ...

Elle s'arrête soudain et regarde le plafond. Elle semble brutalement frappée d'une révélation et ça ne dit rien qui vaille à Root.

\- Tu …Tu as fait évolué la Machine d'Harold Finch d'elle-même vers un système ouvert qui te contacte, réalise alors Martine en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

Elle marque une nouvelle courte pause et semble trouver confirmation de ce qu'elle affirme sur le visage de Root, devenue très pâle. Mais elle ne lui répond toujours pas.

\- C'est ce que tu veux pour Elle pas vrai ? Un système ouvert, mais je ne pense pas que tu peux changer le code source, alors tu as réussi à influencer la Machine pour qu'Elle le fasse d'elle-même.

Elle lâche soupir de bonheur alors qu'elle vient de remettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre et Root est toujours aussi stoïque.

\- Tu es un véritable virus, ajoute enfin doucement Martine. Tu parviens à manipuler une intelligence artificielle pour la faire évoluer là où tu veux aller avec Elle. Elle n'était pas censée avoir d'interface, mais sous ton influence tu l'y a poussée.

Et Root comprend. La blonde veut faire douter la Machine de sa propre interface. Mais ça ne marchera pas et Root craint pour sa deuxième main. Martine continue pourtant de réfléchir devant elle, perdue dans ses pensées, et Root ne fera rien pour les faire aboutir plus vite.

\- Fatigues pas trop ton cerveau pour aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle, il n'a pas l'habitude.

Mais Martine l'ignore superbement et réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

\- Elle tient à toi, murmure-t-elle doucement sans regarder personne, perdue dans ses réflexions. Mais quand je menace ta vie, elle ne fait rien. Quand je te torture, elle ne fait rien. Et quand je te retire ce qui peut avoir de l'intérêt à ses yeux, elle ne …

\- Elle ne fait rien, la coupe Root excédée par cet entretien. Oui on a compris je crois.

Martine se tourne enfin vers elle et Root n'aime pas ce qu'elle voit dans ses yeux. Une lueur de compréhension.

\- C'est toi, murmure enfin Martine.

Root lui lance un sourire moqueur.

\- Eh oui c'est moi, dit-elle. Coucou.

Louisa lâche un léger rire à la réplique de sa mère et Root lui lance un clin d'œil pour tenter de la rassurer. Mais Martine ne s'occupe pas de la gamine, elle reste focalisée sur sa victime avant d'envoyer brusquement valser son marteau à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un fracas terrible quand il rebondit sur le carrelage. Louisa en sursaute.

\- C'est toi, répète la blonde. C'est toi qui l'a forcée à agir ainsi. Tu as le pouvoir d'influencer ses décisions. Tu lui as dit de ne pas te contacter quoique l'on te fasse, de ne pas se mettre en danger.

Elle marque une pause et réfléchit de nouveau.

\- Tu le lui as interdit, reprend-t-elle sur le même ton calme et froid.

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Root et lui envoie un sourire flippant. Un sourire de compréhension, un sourire de vainqueur, un sourire de sadique, un sourire de dingue quoi. Root déglutit difficilement. Martine a visiblement compris un truc et ça ne lui plait pas. Cette dernière pointe l'index vers elle en l'agitant.

\- Tu peux la supplier de te contacter, murmure-t-elle en pointant l'écran de la tablette où Root avait menacé quelques instants plus tôt de se tuer si la Machine ne l'aidait pas.

Elle s'en veut aujourd'hui d'avoir agi de cette manière, de lui avoir forcé la main par un chantage affectif. Root s'en veut, pas pour le geste mais pour le sens que Samaritain lui donne. Il interprète la réaction de la Machine comme une faiblesse, comme si Elle était un chien obéissant aux ordres de son interface. Root n'avait pas voulu ça bon sang. Elle avait juste voulu retrouver Sameen et Louisa.

\- Mais tu ne le feras, ajoute Martine en secouant doucement la tête. Tu ne la suppliera pas. Pas pour toi.

Root lâche un petit rire.

\- C'est que t'es pas si conne que ça en fait, lui claque-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

\- Mais et pour ta fille ? demande soudain Martine.

Root en perd immédiatement son sourire, son assurance et son air narquois. C'est au tour de la blonde de jubiler. Root respire soudain vite, alors que Louisa s'est raidie. Martine ne s'en occupe pas et ne quitte pas Root des yeux.

\- Je pense que pour Louisa, tu la supplierais de se sacrifier, ajoute-t-elle.

Elle se lève et se dirige sous les yeux horrifiés de Root, vers la petite

\- Sauf que, lui avoue-t-elle en soupirant, ta môme, Il m'interdit d'y toucher.

Elle caresse un instant le visage de Louisa qui se dérobe brusquement.

\- Mais sur Sameen je peux, continue-t-elle en revenant vers elle. Et sur elle aussi je pense que ça t'emmerderait.

Root enrage, mais bizarrement c'est surtout parce que la blonde appelle Sameen par son prénom. Elle se doute que Sam n'a pas dû apprécier. Martine observe le corps toujours inconscient de la petite brune au sol. Puis elle reporte son attention sur Root qui commence à mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que je voulais depuis longtemps te montrer notre meilleure numéro à Sameen et à moi.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Notre petit secret à toutes les deux, ajoute-t-elle tout bas d'un air conspirateur.

Root se sent malade à ces mots. Mais la blonde continue.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une chose que tu devais vraiment voir. Mais on va d'abord commencer par les préliminaires.

Martine se tourne vers Lambert qui lui tend une petite bouteille en plastique transparent remplie d'un liquide qui ressemble à de l'eau. Elle en débouche le bouchon et fait mine de humer le parfum. Puis elle se tourne vers Root en lui souriant encore plus largement.

\- Elle va adorer ça, lui chante-t-elle avant de se pencher vers Sameen pour lui vider le contenu sur ses cheveux.

Et Root n'y tient plus. Elle puise au plus profond de ses dernières forces que lui a laissé l'ibogaïne, pour se lever et se précipiter sur la blonde. Cette dernière lui envoie un coup dans la mâchoire et elle s'effondre un instant au sol pour la deuxième fois, avant de se relever pour charger de plus belle. Mais Lambert l'attrape soudain et la tient fermement. Martine lui sourit toujours.

\- Regarde bien, lui dit-elle.

\- NON, hurle Root en se débattant de plus belle.

Mais Martine n' a pas le temps de verser le produit sur Shaw. Un petit bruit métallique retentit et tout le monde se tourne trop tard pour voir Louisa se relever et foncer sur Martine en hurlant de rage. La blonde est carrément surprise, choquée même qu'une gamine de six ans soit parvenue à se détacher. Il faut dire que cela faisait au moins une demi heure que Louisa forçait sur les menottes et elle avait fini par parvenir à glisser son poignée en se brisant le pouce sans le savoir. Et cela juste à temps pour sauter sur l'autre folle.

Martine et elle roulent à terre. Louisa la frappe fort mais se retrouve vite en position de faiblesse et dans leur lutte la blonde renverse accidentellement une partie du liquide sur son bras droit. Elle le remarque aussitôt et en reste bouche bée. Elle s'arrête net de la frapper et se relève vivement. Louisa, toujours à terre, ne comprend pas sa soudaine hésitation ni même l'incompréhension qu'elle lit un instant dans ses yeux. Un truc vient de déraper, elle le sent mais elle ne voit franchement pas quoi. Elle se redresse sus ses coudes et se tourne vers sa mère qui la regarde morte de peur, tandis que Lambert est aussi surpris que la blonde. Elle reporte son attention sur Martine qui l'observe toujours, ou plutôt qui observe son bras en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Elle pose alors elle aussi un regard sur ce dernier. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'eau est un tout autre produit. Sa peau est rouge vive, elle part en lambeau et des cloques se forment déjà. Mais Louisa ne ressent rien. Elle ne comprend même pas comment une telle chose est arrivée.

\- Merde alors, lâche Lambert ravi.

Martine attrape Louisa et la remet debout de force puis elle lui saisit le bras droit et appuie de toutes ses forces avec ses doigts sur la blessure. Et Lou comprend soudain. Elle devrait se tordre de douleur, mais elle n'en fait rien elle en est incapable. De toute façon, ils savent alors ce n'est plus la peine de jouer la comédie. Elle est vraiment apeurée cette fois mais elle n'en montre rien à celle qui lui fait face.

La blonde desserre son emprise sans la lâcher et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, à l'écoute de ce que Samaritain a à lui annoncer.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

 _Louisa Groves : changement de statut en cours._

Elle cesse d'être uniquement un moyen de pression désormais. Il cherche une nano seconde avant de voir le lien entre l'enfant et son géniteur. Ils ont la même pathologie, celle pour laquelle il était un atout.

 _Louisa Groves : en attente d'un nouveau statut._

Il se pourrait donc que l'utilité de l'enfant aille au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle est toujours un moyen de pression contre Root, mais plus dans le même sens désormais. De toute façon, sa première tactique de ne pas toucher à l'enfant, de la laisser avec sa mère en lui montrant bien qu'Il la traitait correctement et cela pour amener Root vers Lui, avait échoué. Elle lui était toujours aussi hostile. Mais avec ce nouvel élément dans la partie d'échec qu'elle et Lui jouaient, Louisa devenait une pièce très intéressante de son plan, ou plutôt de son nouveau plan. Car il fallait clairement évoluer. Il doit revoir sa stratégie.

Et Il en a trouvé une, parfaite sur tous les tableaux.

 _Louisa Groves : statut actuel de potentiel atout._

Il devait amené la fillette à lui faire confiance, à obtenir d'elle ce qu'Il ne parvenait pas à obtenir de sa mère. Elle lui semblait plus malléable, plus conciliante. Il fallait aussi savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller son endurance à la douleur physique pour savoir si elle pouvait vraiment se révéler utile. Des tests seraient donc menés sur elle, tout en les lui présentant sous un jour positif pour qu'elle y adhère. Le tout serait filmé et montré à Root. Il avait étudié rapidement le comportement humain et il savait que pour une mère, rien n'était pire que l'on touche à son enfant. Il allait donc gagner sur tous les tableaux. Root ne supporterait pas ce que subira Louisa Groves et elle craquera. Elle suppliera la Machine de l'appeler et il la trouverait. Et quand Il l'aurait détruite Root serait peu à peu à lui, tout comme Sameen Shaw d'ailleurs. Et pour les convaincre Il serait aidé de sa fille, qui elle serait déjà de son côté depuis un petit moment.

Réussite de cette option évaluée à 86,3%. C'était la plus performante des options.

 _Contacter agent Lambert et agent Rousseau : Isoler immédiatement l'enfant de sa mère, sans causer de dommage irréversibles à aucuns des trois atouts potentiels présents. Nouvelle stratégie en place concernant Louisa Groves._

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Martine, littéralement aux anges, se tourne vers Lambert.

\- Dis moi que tu as entendu comme moi, le supplie-t-elle.

Il lui répond par un sourire. Et Root se raidit de peur. Martine se tourne vers Louisa qui s'est figée comme un stalactite.

\- J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec toi petite merdeuse, lui claque-t-elle sèchement d'un air ravi.

Root se met à respirer très mal. Non ce n'est pas possible. Martine venait de lui dire que Samaritain refusait qu'elle touche à sa fille alors pourquoi …. Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'Il connaissait la pathologie dont souffrait Lou et Il …. Il y avait vu une opportunité. Elle ne capte pas encore bien laquelle mais c'est hors de question.

Martine traine vivement Louisa vers la sortie. Et Root se met à se débattre et à hurler tout comme sa fille qui l'appelle au secours. Root la voit disparaitre dans le couloir et elle hurle autant de rage que de désespoir en appelant son nom, en larme.

\- RENDS MOI MA FILLE, ESPECE D'ORDURE, hurle-t-elle en continuant à se débattre contre Lambert.

Deux infirmiers entrent et elle hurle et se débat de plus belle quand ils la sédatent. Elle finit par ne plus être capable de bouger et Lambert l'allonge doucement au sol.

\- Louisa, appelle-t-elle faiblement. Non pas Louisa.

\- On va bien s'occuper d'elle, lui promet Lambert en lui jetant un regard amusé. Je te le promets.

Et il sort de la pièce tandis que tout devient noir pour Root qui sombre.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root se réveille plus tard dans la même position où on l'a laissée. Elle se redresse vivement et fonce vers la porte qui bien sûr est fermée à clé. Elle se met à hurler et à tambouriner de ses deux mains pour qu'on lui ouvre. Malgré la douleur dans sa main droite, elle continue à frapper durement le métal en hurlant.

\- Ça sert à rien, lui murmure une voix derrière elle.

Elle s'arrête et se retourne pour se retrouver face à … Sameen. Ils les ont laissé ensemble, ce qui est très curieux. Mais peu importe pour Root, elle va l'aider et elle le sait. Son cerveau n'est branché que sur un seul objectif, retrouver Louisa qui est clairement en danger. Sameen est assise au sol, l'air blasé. Elle est fatiguée au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle vient de passer trois jours horribles où Martine lui a fait tout voir. Cette garce de pétasse ne la torture plus désormais, elle se contente de la toucher pendant des heures et Sameen a l'impression qu'elle va mourir de dégoût, en fait qu'elle va mourir tout court. Ce sentiment ne la quitte plus. En tant que médecin, elle sait ce qu'elle a. Elle fait une sévère dépression, c'est un comble pour elle. Elle va finir à l'asile, le vrai cette fois, c'est certain. Root se dirige vers elle comme une tornade.

\- Ils ont Lou, lui claque-t-elle sans préambule. Et ils savent pour sa maladie d'insensibilité à la douleur. Ils me l'ont prise et ils vont lui faire du mal.

Sameen se relève d'un bond à la nouvelle.

Elle s'était réveillée seule dans la pièce et avait aperçu Root. Elle avait vu sa poitrine monter et descendre et elle avait su qu'elle était vivante. Mais elle ne comprenait pas la scène. Pourquoi la laisseraient-ils avec Root ? C'était pas très malin de leur part. Or ce qu'elle avait appris ici c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils avaient toujours un plan, une idée derrière la tête et à chaque fois Shaw était tombée dans le piège en réagissant comme ils l'avaient prévu. Alors cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas bougé ni tenté quoique ce soit. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin dos au mur en position fœtal, et elle avant mis la tête dans ses bras en fermant ses yeux pour se couper du monde. Monde qu'elle ne savait pas s'il était réel ou non. Si elle était toujours dans cette simulation, qui pouvait aussi ne pas en être une, avec Root et Louisa, alors que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Mettre fin à ses jours ? Il y avait de quoi pour l'aider dans la pièce. Elle avait notamment trouvé une bouteille à moitié vide dont l'odeur agressive l'avait renseignée sur son contenu : acide chlorhydrique. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à la boire. Mais elle l'avait plutôt glissée discrètement sous le matelas à l'abri du regard de la caméra en se penchant pour faire mine de chercher autre chose. C'était peut-être un test, ils l'avaient laissée là exprès, elle préfère l'oublier. Ne rien faire pour ne rien leur donner de ce qu'ils attendaient ou non.

Sameen observe Root. Merde il allait vraiment falloir se bouger. Louisa était trop petite pour subir ce genre d'horreurs. Sameen panique et ça la réveille. Elle sait mieux que quiconque de quoi ils sont capables. Doit-elle le dire à Root ? Non, vu son état, il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire.

\- J'en ai marre de souffrir, lui claque Shaw. Je suis fatiguée Root, tellement fatiguée.

Mais ce que Root lit dans ses yeux bien au-delà de la fatigue, c'est sa détermination. Sameen va l'aider et Root lui fait un clin d'œil. Puis elles attendent, elles attendent le bon moment. Root prie juste une quelconque puissance supérieure que ça ne tarde pas trop.

Masi ça tarde. Deux jours sans visite. Sam ne sait plus comment la tenir, ni comment la prendre. Elles n'ont presque pas parlé et Root tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle devient folle. Sameen la regarde, impuissante. Puis soudain Root s'arrête dos à la caméra et Sam voit une lueur passer dans ses yeux. Elle se lève et se plante en face d'elle. Il est clair que son interface préférée a un plan et elle meurt d'envie de le découvrir. Mais elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. "Frappe moi", lui dit Root en ne remuant que les lèvres. Sameen fronce les sourcils. Root est carrément en train de la supplier du regard.

\- Root, je … commence-t-elle en hésitant.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir, de refuser ni d'émettre une quelconque objection que Root la repousse brusquement.

\- OH TOI LA FERMES, lui hurle-t-elle.

La rage feinte est inscrite sur son visage et Sam reste une demi seconde pétrifiée avant d'entrer dans le jeu et de réafficher un air neutre et froid. Elle fait confiance à Root et ce quoiqu'il arrive. Elle ne comprend cependant pas son plan, mais peu importe, elle ne comprend jamais les plans de Root sur le coup, mais il y a toujours un objectif bien précis, et Sameen lui obéit sans hésiter. Comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs et cela même si elle n'est pas guidée par la Machine. Root ressent aussi cette confiance alors que Shaw lui répond et elle lui sourit de manière imperceptible.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? lui réplique Sameen. T'as grillé un fusible !

\- C'est à cause de toi si on est là Louisa et moi, lui crache Root.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandée de venir il me semble.

Sam jette un regard vers la caméra avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Root. Elle agite ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- S'il te plait, lui dit-elle tout bas sachant que Samaritain l'entend, est ce que tu veux bien la fermer ?

\- Pourquoi ? lui claque Root dans un rire sans joie. Tu la fermes assez bien pour nous deux.

Elle lui envoie un regard de reproche.

\- Remarque que ça dépend avec qui, ajoute-t-elle rageusement. J'ai pas un mot depuis deux jours mais avec la blonde tu discutes.

Elle marque une pause

\- Tu Travailles pour eux, dit Root d'un ton de profond dégoût. Je pensais que l'implant n'était qu'une erreur, un moment de faiblesse, mais en fait tu … Martine me l'a dit.

Elle s'arrête et Shaw soupire d'exaspération sous son regard.

\- Je t'en prie me regarde pas comme si je t'avais trahi, lui réplique-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

\- Oh non, rit Root. Pour trahir il faut agir toi tu es restée plantée là à les regarder me droguer et délirer.

Et sans prévenir Root lui envoie son poing aux doigts valides contre la tempe. Elle a frappé fort et Sameen est un instant sonnée. Quand elle reporte son attention sur Root elle peut voir de l'inquiétude et même un air désolé au fond de ses yeux. Et elle sait comment réagir. Après tout c'est Root qui le lui a demandée. Et elle lui fonce dessus. Elle la projette à terre et commence à la frapper durement au visage. Root hurle un instant en se débattant et puis plus rien. Son visage retombe sur le côté, masqué par ses yeux. Quand Sameen se relève, elle entend une alarme se déclencher. Elle est perplexe. Pourquoi une telle mascarade bon sang ? Alors que l'infirmière qui s'occupe d'elle ainsi qu'un agent entrent dans la pièce, Sam espère que le plan de Root est solide. L'alarme s'arrête et l'agent la plaque contre un mur, mais elle ne bouge pas et ne lui résiste pas. L'infirmière, elle, se précipite vers Root et dégage les cheveux de son visage. L'interface ouvre alors les yeux profondément ravie, alors que la femme fronce les sourcils.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demande-t-elle perplexe.

\- Très bien merci, lui répond Root.

Elle l'attrape au niveau de la gorge et la plaque au sol alors qu'elle hurle. L'agent qui tient Shaw se tourne vers elles totalement déstabilisé par la tournure de l'affaire. Et Sameen réagit vivement. Un coup dans le ventre, un coup dans le visage et un coup dans l'entrejambe et il s'effondre à terre inconscient. Le temps qu'elle lui prenne ses armes, Root s'est relevée en trainant l'infirmière et la rejoint. Sameen lui lance un couteau qu'elle plaque sous la gorge de la femme désormais apeurée. Sameen pourrait presqu'avoir pitié d'elle si elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle a cautionné ici par son silence. Elle ne ressent que du mépris pour elle.

\- Où est ma fille ? demande Root d'une voix froide sans appel.

La femme déglutit, l'alarme recommence alors à hurler. Et Sameen force Root à sortir de la pièce. Des agents vont arriver et il faut se tirer très vite. Elle n'ose même plus espérer que ce soit sa chance, elle réagit juste en conséquent comme une automate. Elles se mettent à courir dans le couloir en trainant la femme avec elles. Puis tout à coup on leur tire dessus. La femme hurle et Sam réplique. Elle ouvre une porte et débouche sur l'escalier. Vu que la dernière fois monter ne lui a pas réussi, elle décide de descendre. Root la suit sans discuter, trainant toujours son inconfortable bagage avec elle. Elles arrivent à une sous sorte de sous sol poussiéreux, humide et sombre qui sent le moisi. Elles n'entendent plus personne derrière elles, et Root en profite pour poursuivre son interrogatoire. Elle respire pourtant mal.

\- Où est ma fille ? répète-t-elle en la menaçant d'un couteau.

\- Je … je ne sais pas, je vous le jure, murmure la femme morte de terreur.

Mais Root sait qu'elle lui ment. Elle ne ressent même plus aucune douleur dans son corps. Sam a cependant vu et elle s'approche d'elle.

\- Dis moi où elle est ou je te saigne comme un porc, lui dit Root lui voix froide.

La femme lâche un sanglot étouffé.

\- Root, l'appelle doucement Sameen.

La grande brune relâche la pression sur leur otage et se tourne vers Shaw, furieuse d'avoir été interrompue alors que l'autre saleté allait parler.

\- Quoi ? lui aboie-t-elle à moitié.

\- Tu saignes, l'informe simplement Shaw en lui montrant sa hanche.

Root baisse les yeux et relève son pull ensanglanté pour s'apercevoir qu'elle a raison. Elle a été touchée, merde. Comme si voir la blessure la rendait soudain réelle, elle ressent la violence de la douleur qu'elle lui inflige et s'écroule en gémissant, sa jambe ne supportant plus son poids. Sameen la rattrape dans ses bras et l'infirmière en profite pour tenter de s'échapper.

\- Vous, vous ne bougez pas, lui ordonne Shaw en la pointant de son arme.

La femme s'immobilise et regarde Sameen allonger Root sur une caisse en bois pour pouvoir l'examiner.

Elle donne l'arme à Root.

\- Tiens la en joue que je puisse te rafistoler, lui explique-t-elle devant son air interdit.

Root se tourne vers la femme.

\- Assise, lui ordonne-t-elle en pointant son arme sur elle.

Elle s'exécute et tente d'engager la conversation.

\- C'est pas très joli, commence-t-elle. Je peux peut-être regarder, je suis médecin et …

\- Médecin ? raille Sameen dans un rire sans joie tout en continuant d'ausculter Root. Pff tu parles. Bouchère plutôt, oui.

Root sourit malgré la douleur à sa réplique sans quitter l'infirmière des yeux. Elle voit avec plaisir ses épaules s'effondrer. Quelle est conne ! Si elle pensait pouvoir les avoir ainsi ! Surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait ou même pas fait en fait.

\- Je peux quand même regarder, tente-t-elle à nouveau. J'ai de l'expérience et la balle …

\- Plutôt crever que vous posiez vos mains sur moi, lui crache Root en l'interrompant à son tour. Maintenant fermez la ou je vous butte c'est clair ? La seule qui s'occupe de moi c'est elle.

La femme baisse les yeux et ne dit plus un mot. Root lâche un gémissement de douleur alors que Sameen tâtonne la plaie.

\- Diagnostique docteur Shaw, demande l'interface en serrant les dents.

Sameen la regarde mais ne lui répond pas.

\- C'est si laid que ça ? devine Root.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui avoue Shaw. Je n'ai rien pour soigner et je ne sais pas si c'est profond, si les dégâts internes sont importants. Tu perds beaucoup de sang.

Root acquiesce au résumé de Sameen. La situation n'est clairement pas brillante. Elles n'avaient pas Louisa, elles étaient toujours coincées dans ce bâtiment, elles n'avaient qu'un flingue au chargeur presque vide et une otage dont elles savaient que Samaritain se moquait et qu'Il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier, et enfin elles savaient que de nombreux agents armés allaient leur tomber dessus d'ici peu. Charmant !

Pourtant hors de question de se laisser attraper, il fallait trouver une solution et vite. Root leva la tête sur Sameen. La voilà sa solution. Shaw avait été médecin sur le front, elle devait savoir se débrouiller avec presque rien.

\- Fais pour un bien alors, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Shaw écarquille les yeux. Le compliment lui va droit au cœur mais comment accomplir un tel miracle ? Sans compter que si elle se plante, c'est Root qui risque d'y passer. Elle observe autour d'elle mais il n'y a rien. Il faudrait un truc tranchant pour agrandir la plaie, sortir la balle et examiner les dégâts. Le tout sans anesthésie, putain Root allait déguster un max. Mais vu la détermination dans ses yeux et dans ses paroles, il était clair que c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Shaw a soudain une lumière.

\- Le couteau, exige-t-elle.

Root comprend aussitôt et le lui tend sans hésiter puis elle serre les dents.

\- Ça va faire mal comment ? demande-t-elle.

Elle se sait stupide mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Shaw la regarde sincèrement désolée.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Root, ça va te faire mal. Vraiment ça va te faire un mal de chien et je suis désolée par avance.

Root acquiesce.

\- Vas y, lui ordonne-t-elle.

Et Sameen commence. Elle tente de faire abstraction des hurlements de douleur que Root étouffe tant bien que mal dans la manche de son pull. Pourtant ils la traversent comme une lame brulante, mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Root finit pas s'évanouir. Sameen a extrait la balle, elle a ouvert un minimum vu qu'elle n'a rien dans l'immédiat pour refermer. De ce qu'elle voit la balle n'a touché que du muscle en s'y enfonçant comme du beurre. Mais Root saigne vraiment trop, une artère a surement été touchée. Et Sameen doit arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais elle n'a ni aiguille ni fil. Elle se lève de rage et observe pour trouver quelque chose d'utile. Si elle ne fait rien Root va se vider de son sang. Mais tout ce qu'il y a ici ce sont des caisses en bois vides et des tas d'autres trucs inutiles. Elle revient vers Root pour faire pression sur la blessure. Elle déchire les manches de son pull et les enroule autour de la plaie pour limiter au maximum l'hémorragie. A peine a-t-elle finit que Root se réveille en gémissant douleur.

\- Où elle est ? demande-t-elle alors.

Shaw ne réagit pas tout de suite, mettant cela sur le compte d'un délire dû à la douleur. Mais Root insiste en observant un point derrière son dos et Sam se tourne pour regarder à son tour. L'infirmière n'est plus là, elle a profité de l'inconscience de Root et de la concentration de Shaw pour se tirer.

\- Et merde, jure Shaw.

Elle se lève et force Root à faire de même malgré son état.

\- Appuie là très fort, lui ordonne-t-elle. Il faut se tirer et vite. Viens.

Sameen enroule un bras de Root sous son cou et la porte à moitié.

\- Allez Root, l'encourage-t-elle.

Mais l'interface a vraiment trop mal. Elle serre les dents à chaque pas. Elle tient pourtant bon et se force. Mais ses gémissements de douleur sont atroces et Sameen n'y tient plus. Elle la voit sur le point de défaillir à nouveau, et elle l'assoit au sol dos au mur.

\- On va faire une pause, lui murmure-t-elle.

Elles sont dans une zone sombre et Sam observe les alentours d'un air inquiet. C'est trop calme, ils devraient déjà être là. Elle commence à se sentir mal, à respirer de façon précipitée en repassant tout dans sa tête pour faire le point, pour tenter d'identifier ses actions comme vraies ou fictives. Et si tout avait été prévu encore une fois et qu'elle se laisse à nouveau manipuler. Et si c'était encore une de leur saloperie de simul …. Non ! C'est réel, elle doit se forcer à le croire sinon elle va définitivement devenir dingue. Root émet un sifflement de douleur et Sam s'accroupit en face d'elle. La grande brune se force à focaliser son regard sur elle pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa douleur. Elle remarque immédiatement le trouble de Sameen, plongée dans ses noires pensées, bien qu'elle tente de le lui cacher, assez habilement d'ailleurs. Mais Root la connait trop bien.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demande-t-elle inquiète.

C'est clairement pas le moment qu'elle décroche comme la dernière fois. Sam reprend immédiatement pied avec l'instant présent, comme si les paroles de Root agissaient tel une ancre la replongeant dans la réalité, ou du moins dans ce qu'elle se décide de croire comme telle. Root affiche une moue douloureuse en gémissant. Elle retire la main pressée sur sa hanche blessée. Cette dernière est imbibée de son sang tout comme le pull enroulé autour de sa plaie. Sameen fronce les sourcils et se mord les lèvres en se penchant vers elle pour examiner les dégâts.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, lui réplique-t-elle.

Elle passe une main sur le front humide de sueur de sa patiente. Elle a de la fièvre et elle perd trop de sang. C'est vraiment pas bon. Root voit son air inquiet.

\- Il faut y aller, décide l'interface qui refuse d'être un boulet à trainer.

Elle fait mine de se relever et étouffe un cri de douleur. Sameen la repousse doucement au sol.

\- Pas tout de suite lui murmure-t-elle doucement.

Root obtempère, elle souffre trop.

\- On est des cibles trop faciles si on reste statique, lui objecte-t-elle pourtant.

\- Ça va, la rassure Sameen. Il n'y a personne en vue pour l'instant.

Root fronce les sourcils et regarde autour d'elle. Elle non plus ne trouve pas ça normal. Et soudain elle comprend.

\- Pas de caméras, réalise-t-elle en observant le plafond.

Sam acquiesce distraitement. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse se peigne sur son visage. Un silence s'installe mais pour Root il est assourdissant. Elle lit sur le visage de Shaw que ça s'annonce mal.

\- Je vais crever pas vrai ? claque-t-elle d'un vois saccadée par sa respiration rendue haletante par la douleur.

Sam trésaille. Root n'avait été ni triste ni en colère en posant cette question. Elle voulait juste sincèrement savoir. Elle la regarde intensément, mais Sameen est incapable de croiser son regard.

\- Non, chuchote-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux rivés sur la plaie qu'elle fait mine d'examiner.

Elle déglutit mal.

\- Me mens pas, lui crache Root plus agressivement.

Ça a l'effet escompté. Shaw lève les yeux et la regarde enfin.

\- Si je dois clamser, dis le moi.

A la fois forte et suppliante, ainsi assise dans la pénombre, ses cheveux bouclés relâchés qui lui tombent en cascade sur le dos et ses yeux tellement expressif et au message si clair. Malgré son état, elle est belle, vraiment très belle. Cette pensée frappe Sameen en plein estomac lui coupant le souffle. Elle sent une vague de désir monter en elle, une chaleur intense et dévorante qu'elle n'avait pas cru pouvoir à nouveau ressentir un jour après tout ce que la blonde et Lambert lui avait fait. Son cœur s'accélère et Sameen se mord d'une canine la lèvre inférieure. La réponse de Root est immédiate, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle passe une main derrière la nuque de Shaw. Et bien que ce ne soit ni le lieu, ni le moment, ni l'endroit, elles s'embrassent. Sameen se laisse faire. Elle en a trop besoin, elle en a trop manqué, elle en a trop envie, autant que Root. Cette dernière est douce et délicate dans leur baiser et l'ancien agent de l'ISA se laisse aller. Le baiser leur vide la tête au moment même où leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin après avoir été trop longtemps séparées. Et rien ne compte plus en dehors d'elles à cet instant. La chaleur et le bien que ça leur procurent est indescriptible, magnifique, délirant et apaisant à la fois. Sam en ferme les yeux de contentement et l'approfondit au grand plaisir de Root. Que ce soit une simulation ou non, Sameen s'en fiche, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie comme ça, si noyée dans le bien être, si shootée à Root en fait. Elle est si bien, … jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qui l'a embrassée et touchée la dernière fois. La haine, l'envie de vomir, la tristesse et la culpabilité de ne rien parvenir à avouer à Root par faiblesse ou par lâcheté, s'insère en Sameen comme un poison et elle stoppe soudain ce baiser si merveilleux. Elle garde les yeux fermés, incapable d'affronter Root. Root qui a senti son trouble, Root qui, quand elle ouvrira les yeux sur elle et ça Sam le sait, lui enverra un regard où se mêleront déception, incompréhension et tristesse. Et Sameen ne peut se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ça, jusqu'au moment où une main frêle lui caresse doucement et tendrement le visage, la faisant tressaillir. Root l'observe calmement. Mais sa réaction n'est pas celle à laquelle Shaw s'attendait : Root lui sourit tendrement et dans ses yeux elle ne peut lire que la félicité pour le moment qu'elle vienne de partager. Et elle est soulagée.

Root a tout de suite compris quand Sameen a stoppé leur étreinte qu'elle s'était sentie mal. Et elle l'avait laissée récupérer, respectant son silence. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de mettre Shaw mal à l'aise. Sa réaction ne l'étonnait pas au fond. Elle en avait bavé ici, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. Sam lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave qu'elle n'osait pas encore lui dire, ce petit secret dont avait parlé la blonde. Mais Root ne voulait pas la forcer à le lui avouer. C'était la douceur et non la violence qui marchait avec cette nouvelle Sameen. Hors de question de la brusquer ou de la faire culpabiliser. Elle était déjà assez mal comme ça. Alors elle lui avait souri et ça l'avait rassurée. Sameen avait besoin d'aide, de soutien, mais surement pas qu'on l'enfonce. Sameen se perd un instant dans ses yeux et se souvient tout à tout que Root lui a posé une exigence à laquelle elle n'a pas répondu.

\- Promis, lui murmure-t-elle. Je te le dirai. Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends. Tu n'as pas intérêt.

Et elle se lève. Root redescend tout à coup sur Terre sans pourtant perdre son sourire. Ah oui, c'est vrai il faut s'enfuir.

\- Il faut continuer pour trouver une sortie.

Root a perdu son sourire. Elle la regarde intensément et fait non de la tête. Sameen sait à quoi elle pense avant qu'elle ne le dise.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Lou.

\- Tu vas mourir si je ne te sors pas d'ici, lui réplique Sameen, et ça c'est hors de question. Je ne le permettrai pas.

\- Je ne pars pas sans elle, réplique Root butée en haussant la voix.

Sameen soupire en baissant les yeux. Elle le savait bien sûr. Elle se mord la lèvre. Convaincre Root allait être compliqué, pire que compliqué même vu la tête de mule que c'était. En même temps Louisa était sa fille.

\- Je reviendrai la chercher après, lui promet Sameen en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

Elle y voit les larmes y perler alors que Root secoue toujours la tête.

\- Non, chuchote-t-elle. Tu n'arriveras pas à revenir et à t'enfuir une seconde fois seule.

Sameen lui prend ses mains dans les siennes sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Je ne serai pas seule. Une fois dehors la Machine nous aidera. … On montera un plan.

Root laisse enfin les larmes couler tout en continuant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, jamais, sanglote-t-elle. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils vont faire d'une telle information sur elle. Je suis sa mère et je ne peux …

\- Si on ne se tire pas maintenant elle n'aura plus de mère du tout, la coupe Sameen sur un ton qu'elle rend dur exprès.

Root pleure de plus belle. Shaw sait qu'elle est affreuse avec elle à cet instant, elle le sent. Mais elle n'a pas le choix, Root est trop bornée, butée et elle n'entendra pas raison. Sa détresse vrille malgré tout les entrailles de Shaw qui ne peut que se calmer. Elle encadre son visage de ses deux mains pour la forcer à la regarder et essuie doucement ses larmes avec ses pouces.

\- Je reviendrai, murmure-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. … On reviendra la chercher. Je te le jure. Tu as ma parole.

Elle place sa tête sur son buste et la berce doucement. Root se laisse faire et entoure ses bras autour de son ventre pour l'étreindre.

\- Tu as ma parole, répète plusieurs fois Sameen sans cesser le mouvement apaisant.

Elle se redresse et observe Root.

\- D'accord ?

Root ferme les yeux alors que les larmes continuent de couleur. Shaw soupire de soulagement. Elles se redressent et Sam la porte à moitié. Elles s'enfoncent dans ce sous sol sombre. Ce dernier est immense et elles y errent un bon quart d'heure avant d'apercevoir une porte, enfin.

Alors qu'elles s'en approchent, une voix retentit dans tout le sous sol par une sorte de mégaphone.

\- Maman, l'appelle Louisa. Maman je suis désolée.

Louisa marque une pause. Root et Sameen se sont figées et se regardent. La terreur s'insinuant dans les yeux de la mère.

\- Désolée que dans ta vie tu ne sois pratiquement tombée que sur des fous dangereux qui te veulent du mal, achève rageusement Lou.

Root et Sameen entendent une baffe monumentale retentir dans le micro alors qu'ils frappent la petite pour son insolence. Root se raidit mais Louisa n'émet pas un son. La claque étaient plus pour elles que pour la petite. Maintenant ils oseraient la toucher. Ils lui envoie un message clair de ce qui lui a été fait pendant ces deux jours, mais aussi pour lui montrer jusqu'où ils sont prêt à aller. Louisa n'a visiblement pas respecté le texte qu'elle était censée dire.

\- Où que vous soyez dans ce sous-sol, mesdames, décrochez un téléphone, ordonne Greer.

Root fronce les sourcils et regarde autour d'elle. Elle remarque contre le mur, des téléphones de secours. Aucun n'avait sonné à leur passage. La Machine ne les a pas contacté parce que … parce que Root le lui a interdit. Hum ou parce qu'Elle n'a pas pu à cause de Samaritain. Ces téléphones doivent être reliés directement à la salle des opérations. Si Root décroche, ils sauront où elles sont. C'était donc ça. Ils ne leur avait pas envoyé d'agents pour les traquer. Ils voulaient qu'elles se rendent d'elle-même, qu'elles plient. Devant leur silence, ils s'impatientent.

\- Vous avez précisément cinq secondes avant que je ne lui mette une balle dans la tête, lui dit Martine. Cinq secondes vous m'entendez !

Root respire mal et commence à claudiquer jusqu'au combiné, mais Sameen la retient vivement.

\- Arrête, lui ordonne-t-elle.

\- Lâche moi, lui crie Root en se débattant.

Mais Sameen tient bon.

\- Root, tente-t-elle de la raisonner. Ecoute moi s'il-te-pl …

\- NON, hurle-t-elle.

Root continue de se débattre contre Shaw.

\- Cinq, murmure Martine.

Root panique pour de bon cette fois.

\- C'EST MA FILLE, hurle-t-elle à Sameen. JE NE VAIS PAS LA LAISSER MOURIR.

\- Au moment où tu décroches ils sauront où on est.

\- JE M'EN FOUS, enrage Root en larme.

\- Quatre, continue Martine.

Root se débat de plus belle et Sameen lui fait une clé de bras pour l'immobiliser.

\- Réfléchis, lui ordonne-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Martine ne le fera pas. Elle est son seul avantage.

Root enrage et se débat vivement pour se dégager, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressent.

\- Trois, poursuit Martine.

\- Sameen , je t'en supplie.

Mais Sam tient bon et ne craque pas à sa supplication. Root respire mal aussi bien sous l'effet de la douleur, de la panique que de son combat acharné pour se libérer de l'emprise de Shaw. Elle s'immobilise soudain.

\- Sameen, je suis désolée, lui murmure-t-elle doucement.

Shaw fronce les sourcils et respire amplement sous l'effort qu'elle doit dépenser pour la tenir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Deux, menace Martine.

\- POUR ÇA, hurle Root en la frappant d'un coup de coude de son bras libre dans les cotes.

Sameen lâche son emprise sous l'effet de la douleur et Root se dégage. Shaw lui fonce dessus alors qu'elle court droit sur le téléphone. Elles roulent un instant à terre. A contre cœur, Sameen appuie sur sa blessure et l'interface hurle de douleur.

\- Un, et attention, chantonne la blonde.

Le bruit de l'arme qu'elle charge retentit.

\- NON, hurle Root en larmes.

Sameen la plaque au sol sur le dos et lui tient les mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle lui envoie un regard désespérée. Mais Root, elle, est complètement paniquée, elle se débat comme un lapin prise au piège dans un collet et se fait encore plus mal.

\- Zéro.

\- Et boum, murmure moqueusement Louisa.

Root pose ses pieds sur le ventre de Sameen qui se tient à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle pour la maintenir en place au sol et elle pousse rudement dessus, la projetant en arrière. Et elle fonce sur le téléphone.

Elle décroche le combiné au moment où le coup de feu retentit.

\- LOUISA, hurle-t-elle.

Un silence terrifiant s'installe. Root plaque une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle Groves, lui murmure enfin Greer. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle ne sent pas mieux pour autant et respire toujours aussi mal. Sameen la rejoint et écoute la conversation. Elle n'a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Greer semble confirmer que tout ça n'était qu'un bluff. Mais Root n'a juste pas pu supporter et elle a craqué. Sameen ne lui en veut même pas, elle comprend tout à fait une telle réaction. Mais elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui fasse confiance autant qu'elle lui faisait confiance. En même temps si ça avait été Root à la place de Louisa … Mais elle avait été à la place de Root et comme elle, elle avait craqué quand un tireur l'avait menacée elle et sa fille dans Washington Park. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Root. Elle aussi aime Lou et était prête à tout pour elle. Ça l'avait déchirée d'entendre le décompte de Martine sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle avait eu une intuition mais n'avait pas été non plus entièrement sûr. Elle s'était basée sur son expérience dans cet endroit, on ne tuait pas si la personne pouvait être utile et Louisa leur était utile pour les attraper elles.

\- Tout va bien se passer, continue Greer. Permettez nous, de vous aider. Vous êtes blessée et avez besoin de soin d'urgence.

\- Je veux parler à ma fille, exige Root d'une voix brisée. PASSEZ LA MOI ! hurle-t-elle.

Il obtempère. Un bon moyen de la garder en ligne alors qu'ils viennent de la repérer.

\- Maman ? appelle Louisa.

Root lâche un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Oh Louisa, murmure-t-elle en s'effondrant au sol.

Sameen la rattrape et l'aide à s'asseoir doucement. Root tient toujours le combiné du téléphone qui pend.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ça va ?

\- C'est ma faute, murmure Louisa. Encore une fois.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? insiste-t-elle.

\- Rien, je suis toujours là. Tu vois.

Louisa est bizarre et Root fronce les sourcils.

\- Ils arrivent, reprend sa fille. Sauve toi.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. On les attend de pied ferme.

Le message est pour Greer et tous ceux qui les entendent.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle. N'oublie jamais ça.

Et elle raccroche. Elle se tourne vers Sameen.

\- Tu avais raison.

Shaw fait une moue pour lui signifier que oui.

\- J'aurai dû t'écouter, poursuit Root. C'est juste que … je n'ai pas …

Mais elle est incapable de continuer, secouée de larmes. Shaw lui pose maladroitement une main sur chaque épaule.

\- Je sais, lui murmure-t-elle simplement.

Elle la secoue un bref instant.

\- Si on leur réservait un petit comité d'accueil ?

Root lui sourit enfin de façon espiègle à travers ses larmes et Sameen est heureuse de la retrouver. Elle l'aide à se lever.

Elles les entendent avant de les voir quelques minutes plus tard. Ils ne font même pas l'effort d'être discrets. Par contre elles, elles sont planquées dans l'ombre derrière des pilonnes différents, Root à gauche et Sameen à droite. Root a saisi un tuyau à moitié pourri par l'humidité qu'elle a arraché du mur et Sameen tient l'arme dans ses mains. Elles ont l'avantage de la surprise. Samaritain n'avait pas pris la peine de rénover tout le bâtiment, juste quelques étages qu'Il utilisait et le sous sol n'avait clairement pas été sa priorité. Il devait le regretter aujourd'hui car ses agents avançaient à l'aveuglette dans l'ombre.

Sameen lui fait quelques signes silencieux. Elle a compté douze agents armés qui convergent vers elles. Root acquiesce. Elle se redresse du mieux qu'elle peut au vue de sa blessure qu'elle continue de compresser et serre la barre plus fortement dans sa main gauche en la levant, prête à l'abattre sur le premier crétin qui osera se pointer. Mais elle respectera le plan. C'est Sameen qui doit jouer la première et les surprendre pour qu'ils croient qu'elle a une arme bien chargée. Ils seront d'autant moins francs à se précipiter s'ils savent qu'ils risquent de se prendre une balle.

Root jette un bref coup d'œil derrière son pilonne et se rétracte vivement. Elle fait un signe à Sameen, quatre agents arrivent, munis de lampes torches qui se balancent et balayent le sol à quelques millimètres de leurs cachettes. Ils se sont donc séparés en trois groupes pour couvrir plus d'espace. Ils reçoivent des instructions de Greer qu'elles entendent parfaitement " _Ordre d'appréhender les deux femmes mais non de les éliminer. Je répète interdiction absolue de les éliminer, il nous les faut vivantes. Utiliser toutes les forces dissuasives à votre disposition si elles opposent une résistance mais pas de coups mortels_ ". Root hausse les sourcils "Comme si c'était rassurant" pensa-t-elle tristement. Elle reste immobile et jette un coup d'œil à Sameen qui est entrée dans un état de concentration extrême. Elle a trois balles pour quatre agents. Autant dire pas le droit de se planter. Elles se regardent un instant et décomptent ensemble de trois à zéro sur leurs doigts. Puis Root retient sa respiration quand Sameen bondit hors de sa cachette en courant pour la rejoindre. Son trajet dure moins de quatre secondes, et pendant tout ce temps, elle court en faisant feu sur les quatre agents qui les cherchent. Root la réceptionne en la serrant un bref instant dans ses bras, elle n'a rien. Sam parvient même à lui sourire fièrement quand elle se tourne vers elle. Trois balles tirées, trois hommes à terre. Elle a vu le quatrième se jeter à terre à couvert derrière une caisse. Elles l'entendent respirer comme un bœuf à moins de vingt mètres d'elles. Il est trop con, il leur indique son exact position. Elles, en revanche, son calmes et très silencieuses. Sameen garde son emprise sur son arme désormais vide.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, réclame l'homme. Elles sont proches de la sortie nord. Trois hommes à terre, elles sont armées.

Sameen fait signe à Root de la suivre. Elles se déplacent furtivement jusqu'à un nouveau pilonne plus loin dans l'ombre. Elles s'immobilisent quand elles entendent les renforts arriver. Cette fois-ci ils sont plus prudents, leurs pas sont assurés et précis, presqu'imperceptibles quand ils se rapprochent d'elles. Puis tout devient plus calme comme dans un tombeau. Ils se sont arrêtés.

\- Très bien c'est parti pour une partie de cache-cache les filles, murmure joyeusement Martine.

Root et Sameen ne bougent pas d'un pouce. Au son de sa voix elles savent que la blonde n'est pas loin, elle s'approche lentement.

\- Vous avez passé l'âge non ?

Elle soupire d'agacement et tire au hasard dans la zone d'ombre pas loin de là où sont planquées Root et Sameen. Si son but était de les surprendre en les faisant sursauter ou crier de peur, elle doit être déçue. Sameen n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre et Root a juste légèrement tressailli.

\- Dis moi Root, murmure Lambert, tu serais partie sans ta fille ?

Il lâche un bref rire.

\- C'est pas très maternelle comme réaction ça non ?

Sameen sent Root trembler à ses paroles. Shaw lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour tenter de la calmer, puis elle la glisse sur sa main qui tient la barre de fer. Root se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle ne voit pas l'expression de Sameen dans la pénombre, mais elle a compris le message de la petite brune : "Ne les écoute pas et tiens toi prête".

\- On n'a même pas eu besoin de Samaritain pour vous trouver, continue Martine.

Elle est désormais tout proche d'elles et les deux brunes se tiennent prêtes.

\- On a juste eu à suivre les trainées de sang, continue-t-elle.

\- Shaw, murmure Lambert qui est lui aussi tout proche, ne fais pas l'idiote veux tu ? Je te demande de réfléchir à ce que tu fais et dans quoi tu l'embarques. Elle va mourir si on ne la soigne pas et tu le sais.

Il marque une pause. Sameen serre les dents. Ça lui fait mal de l'avouer mais il a raison, Root a besoin d'aide. Elle la sent affaiblie à côté d'elle, pas loin de faire un malaise. Pourtant Root est forte et tient bon en serrant les dents face à la douleur.

\- Tu es médecin non ? continue Lambert. Alors je suis sûre que tu dois savoir qu'elle n'a aucune chance au vu de la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu si elle n'est pas prise en charge rapidement.

Root et Shaw écoutent attentivement tous les sons. Martine et Lambert veulent attirer leur attention sur leur gauche, donc les autres doivent arriver par la droite. Elles sont encerclées et prises au piège. Mais elles ont une chance. Si elles prennent un ou deux agents, elles pourront leur prendre leur flingue et descendre tout le monde. Puis elles iraient récupérer Louisa.

Deux hommes qui s'avancent à pas feutrés passent à côté de leur pilonne et Sameen leur saute dessus. Elle roule à terre avec le premier et finit par l'assommer d'un coup de crosse dans le visage. Pendant ce temps le second la met aussitôt en joue mais ne lui tire pas dessus alors qu'elle se bat au sol avec son collègue. Root se glisse derrière lui et abat sa barre contre son crâne plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire. Mais le remue ménage a attiré les autres et elles se retrouvent encerclées par cinq agents, mais ni Martine ni Lambert ne sont parmi eux. Au centre de ce cercle, elles ne peuvent pas sortir. Ils les menacent tous d'un flingue, mais elles savent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de les tuer. Personne ne bouge pendant cinq secondes puis Shaw charge comme un taureau sur trois agents en face d'elle. Root fait de même et s'occupe des deux agents qui lui font face.

Sameen abat la crosse de son arme vide dans le visage du premier agent qui s'effondre au sol en hurlant de douleur. Elle est saisi par derrière par un deuxième agent qui la tient fermement.

\- Prends son arme, ordonne-t-il au troisième qui lui fonce dessus.

Dés que ce dernier s'approche, Sameen lui envoie un coup de pied monumentale dans la figure qui le fait reculer de trois pas. Et quand il revient, elle utilise ses deux jambes pour lui encercler le cou et elle serre de toutes ses forces. L'homme se débat puis finit par tomber au sol inconscient au bout de plusieurs secondes. Sameen a mis les deux hommes au tapis en quelques minutes mais le troisième lui pose plus de problème. Il continue à la tenir fermement et Shaw a beau se débattre, ce type là sait se battre. Il lui tord le bras jusqu'à presque le briser et Shaw lâche son arme en hurlant autant de rage que de douleur. Elle continue de se débattre, alors que l'arme rebondit au sol.

Pendant ce temps, Root, qui ne peut se servir que d'une main et vu son état de faiblesse, a plus de difficulté. Elle fait tournoyer sa barre de fer et l'envoie dans la tête de l'un des agents qui s'effondre au sol en criant. Le second l'attrape par derrière et elle lui envoie un coup de coude dans le ventre avant de se retourner et de le frapper au visage avec sa barre de fer pour l'assommer. Puis elle fait de même avec le premier qui se tord toujours de douleur au sol. Elle ramasse une arme que l'un des agents a laissé tombé durant leur lutte et se tourne vers l'homme qui tient Sameen. Mais sa lutte acharnée l'a encore plus affaiblie qu'elle ne l'était déjà et elle voit tout tourner, elle sent qu'elle va vomir. Elle tangue un instant et sa vue devient floue. Elle se force néanmoins à rester consciente et quand tout redevient net, Lambert est accroupi prés de Shaw qui est désormais plaquée au sol par l'agent qui la maintenait. L'ordure appuie sur ses doigts fraichement remis en place par Root, mais qui sont encore douloureux et elle gémit de douleur. Et Lambert se relève en regardant Root avec un sourire.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort Samantha, lui dit-il.

Root ne lui répond pas. Elle regarde Sameen qui respire vite sous l'effet de la rage alors qu'elle ne peut plus bouger, et soudain elle s'immobilise, inconsciente. Lambert l'a sédatée, elle est seule désormais. Root aussi respire mal autant de peur que de douleur. Elle braque son arme, en tremblant de douleur, sur Lambert qui continue à s'avancer lentement vers elle en riant. Elle lui envoie un regard de haine. Mais où est Martine ? Dans son esprit embrumé lui vient l'idée que le fils à papa anglais veut attirer son attention sur lui et non derrière elle … Elle se retourne vivement et braque Martine qui s'est glissée en silence derrière elle. Juste à temps. La blonde tient une seringue dans une main et son arme dans l'autre. Elle lui sourit largement. Root recule et les braque simultanément tout à tour alors qu'ils s'avancent lentement vers elle. Elle déglutit et tient très mal sur ses jambes qui tremblent sous son poids. Elle voit son sang qui tâche le sol au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'y déplace. Elle doit avoir une tête de morte vivante.

\- Doucement, lui murmure Lambert en s'approchant d'elle. Ne te fais pas plus mal que tu …

Root ouvre soudain le feu sur eux en lâchant un cri de rage. Ils se planquent derrière un pilonne et elle en profite pour se cacher dans l'ombre. Elle s'aide du mur pour se déplacer le plus loin possible d'eux, mais elle s'écroule à moitié à chaque pas. Elle respire mal et a vraiment trop mal. Elle se sent dériver. Le monde devient flou et tourne.

\- Lâche ton arme, murmure soudain Martine en arrivant par sa droite.

Root fait volte face et la braque aussitôt.

\- C'est fini Samantha, murmure doucement Lambert dans son dos. Laisse nous t'aider.

Elle voudrait tirer mais l'arme est trop lourde et presser la détente demande une énergie qu'elle n'a plus. Elle ferme un bref instant les yeux de désespoir et soupire autant de douleur que de haine. Elle recule en les braquant tour à tour. Leurs sourires la font enrager. Elle respire bruyamment, la douleur battant dans ses veines. Tout tourne trop vite autour d'elle. Elle ne voit même pas Martine qui se précipite sur elle pour lui arracher son arme des mains. Root vacille encore debout cinq secondes avant de s'effondrer durement au sol, cédant à la douleur.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Il devait réévaluer sa stratégie face aux deux femmes. Elles étaient définitivement coriaces. Sameen Shaw n'avait pourtant pas été loin de lui être soumise, mais au contact de Root, elle commençait à lui tenir de nouveau tête. Elle avait à nouveau tenté de s'enfuir, sous l'influence de Root. Il fallait donc les séparer pour les briser et ne les réunir à nouveau que plus tard. Il se rendait compte de son erreur. Il avait voulu les réunir pour les tenir tranquilles, leur montrer sa sincérité à vouloir les engager à son service, leur montrer qu'Il était prêt à leur accorder sa confiance au point de les laisser l'une avec l'autre. Mais le résultat de cette expérience avait été catastrophique. Elles l'avaient trahi et avaient pris la fuite. Heureusement Il avait eu Louisa et Il avait pu les rattraper. Mais Il était furieux. Elles ne comprenaient décidément rien et elles seraient punies pour s'être jouées de Lui.

Il avait cru que le chemin de Sameen vers la soumission était presqu'achevé. Il avait vu leur retrouvaille, quand elle avait dit à Root qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici, pas Lui échapper. Elle avait enfin compris, mais Root avait en quelques instants ruiné les efforts de plusieurs mois de travail sur Sameen Shaw. Elle l'avait poussée à la révolte et Sameen avait accepté. Il avait cru que Root en voyant la soumission que Sameen Shaw lui vouait pratiquement à ce moment, aurait déjà douté de la Machine, qu'elle aurait déjà commencé à la remettre en question face à la puissance dont Il pouvait faire preuve alors que sa rivale ne ferait jamais le poids. Sameen Shaw est tout de même une femme forte, Il l'a choisie pour cela d'ailleurs. Root aurait dû douter dés qu'elle l'avait vue affaiblie par ses soins. Mais Root vouait toujours un amour et une loyauté démesuré envers la Machine, ne la remettant jamais en question. C'était un problème pour Lui, et en même temps c'est ce qu'Il voulait tant obtenir d'elle. Il avait compté sur l'état de faiblesse dans lequel Il avait plongé Shaw, pour que cette dernière amène peu à peu Root à lui faire confiance, à lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui appartenir, tout comme Shaw avait fini par céder. C'est pour cette raison, qu'Il les avait laissé ensemble. Mais il avait sous estimé Root, Il devait bien l'avouer. Et Il avait échoué à la pousser vers lui. Pire Sameen Shaw commençait à lui résister de nouveau. Il était furieux. Il avait été trop vite. Il l'avait sous estimer elle aussi, elle n'était pas encore à lui, il lui restait du chemin à parcourir.

Il fallait les briser séparément.

Et pour cela, Il commencerait par leur faire payer leur évasion qu'Il considérait désormais comme une trahison, surtout venant de la part de Shaw. Il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial pour elle. Il allait la briser une fois pour toute avec une telle nouvelle.

En ce qui concernait Root, la stratégie était déjà en place. Il était moins furieux contre Root, car elle n'était pas là depuis aussi longtemps que Sameen. Il n'avait pas tenu rigueur à Sameen ses premières tentatives d'évasion, mais maintenant Il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure avec elle. Avec Root, Il irait plus en douceur. Il allait y arriver. Il devait mener les deux parties séparément et non pas conjointement comme il l'avait fait. Pour un temps en tout cas. Une concernerait donc Shaw et l'autre concernerait Root dans laquelle sa fille était sa meilleure pièce. Ça n'avait rien d'impossible pour lui. Elles seraient à Lui, ou alors elles ne seraient à personne.

De toute façon, Il lui resterait toujours Louisa. Elle, Il la garderait et la ferait grandir pour la modeler comme Il l'avait désiré. Il aurait alors peut-être avec elle ce qu'Il semblait avoir tant de mal à obtenir de sa mère. Louisa était peut-être la réponse … Mais pour l'instant cette hypothèse n'était pas d'actualité, Louisa changerait en grandissant et il y avait trop d'imprévu à prendre en compte pour ne promouvoir que cette stratégie et éliminer dés à présent Root et Sameen Shaw. Il allait d'abord tout tenter avec les deux femmes. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de les éliminer. La petite était de toute façon intéressante mais ne représentait pas le moindre danger pour Lui, contrairement à Root et à sa mère. C'était donc surtout sur elles qu'Il allait se concentrer.

Il savait que tuer sa mère ne rendrait pas Louisa obéissante, elle le détesterait. Il en était de même pour Root s'Il tuait Sameen et de même pour Sameen s'Il tuait Root. Il était bloqué, mais il voulait les soumettre. En même temps, s'Il en tuait une des deux l'autre serait brisée et soit anéantie, soit enragée. Il ne savait pas. Ses probabilités n'étaient pas fiables, elles étaient toutes les deux trop imprévisibles. Et même si ce côté de leur caractère, forgeant leur résistance, lui plaisait, là tout de suite ça le bloquait. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à en éliminer une des deux, mais Il devait d'abord savoir si ça aurait l'effet escompté à savoir l'anéantissement et pas l'enragement. Il les voulait soumise mais pas encore plus opposées à lui. Il allait devoir testé, tenter un coup de bluff.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- MAMAN, hurle Louisa dans le couloir.

Martine la traine sans ménagement alors que la gamine hurle et se débat comme un diable.

\- RENDS MOI MA FILLE, ESPECE D'ORDURE, hurle sa mère.

Louisa crie de rage mais Martine ouvre une pièce et la balance dedans. Louisa la reconnait aussitôt, c'est celle où ils l'ont mise pendant plusieurs jours seules sans manger ni boire, celle où ils lui ont fait du mal avec les vidéos sur sa mère.

Avant d'avoir pu se relever Martine a fermé la porte et Lou se retrouve seule dans le noir. Louisa fonce sur la porte et la tape de ses deux mains.

\- NAON, hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Elle se tourne vers la caméra qui clignote en rouge dans le noir, sans cesser de frapper la porte.

\- LAISSE MOI SORTIR, lui hurle-t-elle.

Elle hurle de rage et tourne en rond dans la petite pièce en frappant tous les murs en béton. Elle finit assise au centre, la respiration précipitée, les mains dans ses cheveux à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Soudain elle se lève, elle va exploser. Trop c'est trop. Elle saute pour tenter d'atteindre la caméra enfermée dans une boule noire en plastique. Elle refuse qu'Il l'observe, mais elle est trop petite et elle finit par renoncer. De rage elle retourne tambouriner à la porte. Ça dure des heures et ses mains finissent en sang, mais elle s'en fiche. C'est l'épuisement qui a raison d'elle. Elle tombe à genoux devant la porte, la respiration saccadée.

Au bout d'un long moment elle se recroqueville dans le seul coin où la caméra ne la voit pas, ou en tout cas partiellement pas. Elle enroule ses bras nus autour de ses genoux qu'elle ramène contre son buste, et elle pose la tête dessus. Elle ne pleure pas, elle est enragée. Ils savent et ça fait vraiment chier. Elle est incapable de dormir pour le reste de la nuit. Elle pense à sa mère et à ses cris déchirants. Pourquoi la lui avait-on enlevé ? C'était pile au moment où il avait su pour son espèce de "superpouvoir" ou ce truc qu'elle avait, qu'elle ne savait pas nommé, et qui la rendait insensible. Mais pourquoi ?

"Réfléchis" s'ordonna-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Qu'est ce que cet ordinateur à la noix lui voulait ? En quoi ce truc qu'elle avait bien malgré elle, pouvait l'intéresser ? Il savait que lui faire du mal ne servait à rien désormais, elle ne parlerait pas. En fait elle attendait ce moment avec impatience pour leur rire au nez. Ça allez les faire enrager à un point et elle, elle s'amuserait de leur acharnement si stupide.

Sur cette pensée plutôt agréable, elle affiche un sourire suffisant et attend en observant la porte qu'ils entrent.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Martine claque la porte derrière elle. Elle n'entend plus l'autre hurler et elle sait que Lambert à régler pour un temps le problème. Au moins ça fait du bien quand l'une des deux s'arrête de gueuler. Elle s'appuie contre le mur en face de la porte de la pièce qu'elle observe et entend la morveuse qu'elle vient d'y enfermer hurler et frapper. Elle ne peut se retenir de sourire. Elle ne connaissait pas le nouveau plan de Samaritain. Une nouvelle stratégie était en place pour Louisa, c'est tout ce qu'Il avait dit. Et Martine espérait que cela signifiait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Elle jubilait d'avance de montrer ça à Sameen et à Samantha. Leurs larmes et leurs cris seront la plus douce musique à ses oreilles. C'est dans cet état proche du rêve extatique que Lambert la retrouve une minute plus tard quand il la rejoint. Elle tourne la tête vers lui sans se décoller de son mur et lui sourit largement comme elle ne l'a encore jamais fait. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre par un petit rire. Il se place à côté d'elle contre le mur, les yeux rivés vers la porte où Louisa s'acharne toujours en hurlant.

\- Et maintenant ? lui demande-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Hum, murmure Martine en secouant la tête pour montrer qu'elle ne sait pas.

Son sourire ne l'a pas quittée. Ils se tournent d'un même mouvement vers Greer quand ils l'entendent venir du bout du couloir. Ils bougent enfin de leur mur. Le vieux est ravi. Samaritain vient de lui expliquer sa nouvelle stratégie. Ils avaient sous-estimé la valeur de la gamine.

\- Vous allez avoir le champ libre ma chère Martine, lui dit simplement Greer. Samaritain veut savoir jusqu'où vont les capacités de Louisa dans sa résistance à la douleur.

Ils se tournent un instant vers la porte contre laquelle la petite continue de s'acharner en hurlant de rage, puis se regardent à nouveau avec le même sourire sur les lèvres. Martine avait vu juste, elle est ravie.

\- Samaritain veut la soumettre à quelques tests que vous mènerez conjointement, continue Greer.

Devant l'air surpris de Martine, il poursuit.

\- Et oui conjointement mademoiselle Rousseau, s'amuse Greer.

Il se met à marcher le long du couloir et ils le suivent alors qu'il continue à leur expliquer.

\- Samaritain veut en faire un atout. Au vu de son jeune âge il faut présenter les choses sous un jour positif à Louisa Groves. Je vous fait confiance pour cette partie monsieur Lambert. Vous vous êtes assez bien débrouillé la dernière fois.

Il se tourne vers Martine à sa gauche.

\- Mais vous ne serez pas en reste ma chère. C'est vous qui mènerez les tests, ça aura d'autant plus d'impact quand vous les montrerez à Root et à Sameen Shaw. N'allez cependant pas aussi loin qu'avec mademoiselle Shaw. Pas de sévices sexuels sur elle, Il a calculé la probabilité qu'elle en devienne perturbée, instable voir suicidaire à 89,53%. C'est sa seule condition mais sinon vous avez quartier libre.

Si Martine pensait être au comble de la joie, elle s'était trompée. Là elle y était.

\- Très bien monsieur.

Et elle s'éloigna. Elle avait un programme à construire pour cette chère Louisa Groves. Et même si elle ne ressentait rien, Samantha et Sameen elles, ressentiraient tout.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Ils sont entrés le lendemain matin et Louisa les attendait de pied ferme, un sourire mauvais au visage. Lambert le lui rendit aussitôt. Il n'était pas seul, Martine était là. Mais ils ne lui faisaient pas peur. La blonde laisse la porte ouverte et s'appuie sur le mur pour observer. Lambert s'accroupit en face de Louisa. Il pose devant elle une délicieuse assiette de pancakes comme elle les a rêvés, mais elle n'y jette même pas un coup d'œil et continue de le regarder. Elle n'a reconnu la nourriture qu'à l'odeur exquise qu'elle dégage.

\- Ça va Lou ?

Elle le regarde envahie d'une haine froide. Mais Lambert sait où appuyer pour qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle craque.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiète alors je te rassure tout de suite. Ta mère va bien, elle se repose.

A l'évocation de sa mère, Louisa perd immédiatement son sourire. La colère la fait respirer trop vite.

\- Pancakes ? lui propose Lambert avec un grand sourire en lui montrant l'assiette.

Louisa ne lui répond pas et ne réagit pas. Il fait comme la dernière fois, il veut à nouveau jouer au gentil. Elle met un point d'honneur à ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Lambert soupire. Il sait qu'elle a faim et sa réaction le fait vraiment marrer.

\- Plus tard alors ? lui propose-t-il avec un large sourire amusé.

Et elle pète un plomb. Dans un profond accès de rage, Lou attrape l'assiette et la balance de toute ses forces vers la porte ouverte. Elle s'écrase en miette contre le mur du couloir, deux crêpes y restent même un instant collées avant de glisser au sol à leur tour. Louisa se tourne à nouveau vers Lambert qui lui sourit tristement. Elle respire littéralement la haine pour cet être humain en face d'elle.

\- Quand les choses nous échappe Lou, on réagit de manière stupide comme refuser de manger.

Mais Louisa s'en contre fiche de ce qu'il pense. Elle est furieuse comme jamais et elle ne lui répond pas. Lambert ne s'en focalise pas.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je t'assure que je veux juste t'aider, toi, ta mère et Sameen.

Louisa lâche un rire sans joie, mais elle ne lui parle toujours pas.

\- Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour toi ici.

Louisa reste pétrifiée à ses paroles. Elle jette un bref regard à la blonde qui l'observe d'une manière vraiment angoissante. Mais Lou se ressaisit vite, et elle ne leur montre que sa colère.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ? lui demande-t-il.

Elle le regarde toujours sans répondre. Elle n'a franchement pas envie d'entendre son avis. Mais il lui donne tout de même.

\- Parce que tu es particulière, tu as un don. Tu es très spéciale et il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens spéciaux sur cette planète Lou. Mais toi tu l'es.

Il se penche vers elle mais Lou ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Elle ne dit toujours rien, mais il fait quand même la conversation. Elle hausse les sourcils et soupire ennuyée. C'est quoi ce délire, tout le monde était particulier et spécial, elle pas plus qu'une autre. Sinon c'était se croire au dessus des autres.

\- Samaritain aussi veut être ton ami, reprend Lambert. Il est très intéressé par ce pouvoir que tu as. Et il veut savoir jusqu'où tu es prête à aller.

Louisa fronce les sourcils. Là c'est clair, elle ne comprend rien de rien. Jusqu'où elle était prête à aller, mais ça veut dire quoi bon sang ?

\- Le seul endroit où je veuille aller c'est chez moi, lui réplique-t-elle enfin, oubliant sa règle du silence.

Lambert lui sourit plus largement, maintenant que le dialogue est engagé.

\- Bien sûr, lui dit-il. Quand on aura fini ça tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Lou secoue la tête en le regardant. Elle sait qu'il lui ment.

\- Je te le promets, insiste Lambert.

\- Quand on aura fini quoi ? murmure Louisa qui ne comprend toujours rien.

Il lui sourit franchement et se tourne vers Martine. Cette dernière s'approche doucement et se place à côté de Lambert en face d'elle. Elle sort une lame acérée et l'observe d'un air intéressé sous tous les angles

\- Depuis quand tu sais que tu as ce "super pouvoir" ? demande Lambert en imitant les guillemets.

\- Je sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, lui réplique Louisa sur un ton léger.

Sans prévenir, Martine l'entaille profondément sur l'avant bras d'un geste vive. Louisa trésaille sous l'effet de la surprise. Lambert lui attrape le bras et appuie deux doigts sur la plaie sanguinolente. Lou se dégage vivement et ramène ses deux bras croisés vers elle.

\- Je parle de ça.

Louisa déglutit.

\- Alors je répète ma question, depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Louisa lui lance un sourire moqueur en coin.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Pas pour l'instant, lui concède-t-il.

\- Ni plus tard non plus, réplique Louisa.

Il lui sourit de plus belle. Il doit bien avouer qu'elle a un sacré caractère. Mais peu importe, il la manipulera. Et le fait que ce soit plus compliqué l'amuse encore plus.

\- Moi, je dirais que tu ne le sais pas depuis très longtemps, mais peu importe poursuit-il en faisant un vague signe insignifiant de la main.

Un silence s'installe et Louisa ne supporte pas son air suffisant. Elle a envie de le frapper, mais bon vu comment elle a lamentablement échoué la dernière fois, ce n'est pas la solution. Elle ne fait pas le poids face à lui, face à eux deux et elle le sait.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez ? finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle.

\- Je répondrai à tes questions si tu réponds aux miennes, lui murmure Lambert.

\- Ce que vous avez à me dire ne m'intéresse pas, lui réplique-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? lui réplique-t-il.

Louisa lâche un éclat de rire en secouant la tête et Lambert lui sourit toujours autant. Elle n'arrive franchement pas à le déstabiliser.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur et vous ne me direz pas la vérité de toute façon.

\- Tu es tellement crieuse, ironise Lambert. Et je suis le seul à qui tu peux parler ici.

Louisa affiche un sourire mauvais et se penche vers lui.

\- Je préfère de loin le mur, c'est toujours mieux que de parler à un idiot qui sourit bêtement.

L'air de Lambert ne change pourtant pas. Mais la gamine est sacrément coriace. Il va devoir passer au plan B

\- Louisa, reprend-t-il, n'oublie pas que c'est ta mère qui t'a mentie, alors que moi je t'ai toujours dit la vérité.

Louisa en perd son sourire et déglutit. Lambert marque une pause alors que la petite détourne les yeux. Il vient de marquer un point.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que l'on veut et bien je vais te le dire, continue-t-il. On veut que tu cesses de te faire manipuler par les mauvaises personnes.

\- Alors arrêtez de venir me parler, réplique la petite.

Lambert secoue la tête. Il ne sourit plus et affiche un air désolé. Il lui caresse même le visage d'une main et Lou se recule brusquement dans son coin, mais il continue et ne la lâche pas. Elle lui lance un regard de haine. Il la déstabilise enfin depuis qu'il est entré ici.

\- Lou, murmure Lambert sans arrêter son geste, nous ne sommes pas les méchants, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu sais que parfois on doit faire de mauvaises choses pour permettre à une bonne chose de se produire comme sauver une vie. C'est exactement ce que ta mère fait et c'est exactement ce que nous faisons. Rappelle toi ces quatre terroristes que nous avons tué. C'était mal certes, mais combien de personnes avons-nous sauver en les éliminant ce jour là ? Combien de personnes qui sont rentrées chez elles embrasser leurs enfants ? Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Lâchez moi, lui dit Louisa d'un ton froid.

Lambert retire sa main et lève les deux en signe de reddition en souriant.

\- C'est vous qui voulez me manipuler, crache Lou. Ma mère, elle, ne me ferait jamais ça. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal.

Lambert fronce les sourcils un instant.

\- Moi, je crois que c'est la personne qui t'a fait le plus de mal dans ta vie au contraire.

Louisa soutient son regard.

\- N'importe quoi, réplique-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Moi je crois qu'elle t'a interdit d'utiliser ton super pouvoir alors que toi tu en avais très envie.

\- C'est pas un super pouvoir, lui crache Louisa franchement énervée.

\- Mais elle n'a pas voulu t'écouter pas vrai ? continue Lambert sans s'occuper de son interruption. Elle ne te fait pas confiance …

\- C'est pas vrai, murmure Louisa en explosant petit à petit de rage.

\- … elle ne t'a jamais dit pour ton père, et elle n'a jamais voulu t'emmener en mission avec elle alors que tu en es capable, continue Lambert en la regardant toujours et sans s'occuper de cette nouvelle interruption. Elle te laissait toujours cachée à l'hôtel comme ce fameux soir à Hong Kong.

\- Vous vouliez la tuer, s'emporte Louisa en tremblant de rage.

\- Et c'est juste parce qu'elle ne te fait pas confiance. Mais nous, on est prêt à t'offrir ça, continue Lambert imperturbable par ces paroles. Et tu pourrais lui montrer ainsi ce que tu vaux.

Louisa fait non de la tête durant tout son discours alors que Lambert parle de plus en plus fort. Il ne s'arrête pas.

\- Tu restes cachée tout le temps. Tu n'as aucune liberté et aucune vrai vie en dehors d'elle et c'est pour ça que ce jour-là tu es allée au Washington Park toute seule.

\- NON, hurla la petite à bout en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

\- Tu voulais te prouver que tu pouvais être libre sans elle, te débrouiller sans elle, poursuit néanmoins Lambert en haussant le ton.

\- ÇA SUFFIT, explose Louisa.

Il se tait enfin, ravi de l'avoir amenée où il le voulait. Elle respire mal et trop vite. Son corps entier est tendu et elle le regarde de rage. Lui par contre lui sourit. Louisa continue à faire non de la tête. Etait-ce vrai ? Avait-elle fait cette chose idiote pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule ? Pour prouver quelque chose à sa mère ? Elle n'a pas voulu ça. Elle est folle de rage.

\- C'est vrai, enchaine-t-elle immédiatement sans réfléchir une fois qu'il l'a fermée. Je trouvais ça cool mais elle, …. elle n'a pas voulu que je m'en serve. Elle n'a pas compris pourquoi j'ai brulé mon bras ce jour là pour vérifier et être sûre. Mais c'est pas ….

Elle s'arrête brusquement incapable de continuer. Elle tente de calmer sa respiration, mais les larmes entrent désormais en scène sans qu'elles puissent les retenir.

\- C'est pas parce qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance, finit-elle enfin. C'est juste parce que c'est pas un super pouvoir. Elle veut juste que je ne me fasse pas du mal.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas te faire du mal Lou ! objecte calmement Lambert. Donc tu vois elle t'a encore mentie.

Louisa ne lui répond pas mais ses paroles la frappent de plein fouet. C'est vrai ça elle ne peut pas se faire de mal. Elle tente de les ignorer, de se rappeler qui ils sont, ce qu'ils font à sa mère et à Sameen.

\- Samaritain veut t'embaucher comme agent, continue Lambert. Il te trouve très intéressante par ton caractère, tes capacités et ce don que tu as.

Il marque une pause et Louisa le dévisage un instant.

\- J'ai que six ans, objecte-t-elle.

Lambert sourit alors qu'il vient de capter toute son attention. Il avait vu juste encore une fois. Les enfants se sentaient souvent incompris quand ils étaient en colère contre leurs parents. Et Louisa était encore fâchée que sa mère ne lui ait rien dit sur son père, il avait juste appuyé sur le bon bouton.

\- Tu crois que ça le gène ? rit Lambert. Son interface est un enfant de neuf ans. Contrairement à ta mère et à la Machine, Samaritain se fiche de l'âge pour faire confiance. Il te tend une main. Cette offre qu'il te fait, personne d'autre ne te la fera, mais ça tu le sais déjà pas vrai ? Ta mère est butée.

\- Elle m'aime, murmure Louisa.

\- Je n'en doute pas, confirme Lambert. Mais elle doit apprendre à te faire confiance autant que toi tu lui fais confiance. Elle doit arrêter de te voir comme une petite fille incapable de se débrouiller seule.

Louisa appuie sa tête sur le mur et réfléchit. C'est vrai que sa mère ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre quand elle l'avait suppliée de la laisser aller avec elle botter les fesses des méchants, quand elle l'avait suppliée de lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme. Elle l'aimait mais ne lui faisait pas confiance c'était un fait. Elle lui avait caché de nombreuses choses. Louisa avait eu un réel besoin d'agir, d'aider avec la disparition de Sameen et ça sa mère ne l'avait pas compris.

Lambert jubile alors qu'il voit ses paroles avoir l'effet désiré sur elle jusqu'à ce que Louisa le regarde froidement.

\- Allez au diable, lui crache-t-elle.

Même si dans tout ce qu'il a dit, il y a du vrai, Louisa refuse de se laisser encore une fois manipuler comme la dernière fois. Elle a compris qu'il veut encore une fois la monter contre sa mère. L'embaucher ? A six ans ? Sa mère avait raison, Samaritain était fou. Elle s'est vaguement imaginée à son service pendant une demi seconde. Et elle a vu en face d'elle ce qu'elle deviendrait. Un monstre armé qui tue et torture sans discernement. Alors elle n'a pas cédé.

A sa phrase Lambert n'a perdu ni son sourire ni son air assuré. Mais il était clair qu'elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Il allait devoir tenter autre chose.

\- Tu finiras par comprendre peu à peu, reprend-t-il. Mais en attendant, on doit commencer.

Et il se tourne vers Martine.

\- Commencer quoi ? s'inquiète Louisa alors qu'ils se relèvent.

\- Ton entrainement, lui répond Lambert.

Louisa fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi ce nouveau délire ? Mais elle n'a pas le temps de l'interroger plus. Martine l'attrape par surprise et Louisa se débat vivement. Alors elle la saisit plus fermement.

\- Allez la merdeuse, lui murmure-t-elle.

Louisa la frappe en plein visage et Martine réplique par une baffe monstrueuse, mais Louisa s'en fiche et ne s'arrête pas. C'est un vrai diable et la blonde finit par la plaquer au sol sur le dos en lui tenant les mains.

\- Calme toi, lui dit-elle bien qu'elle s'en fiche un peu.

Louisa continue pourtant de se débattre. Au fond que Louisa remue ou ne bouge pas, ça ne change rien pour Martine. Elle va l'éplucher comme un fruit mûre, elle a cependant des ordres, elle ne doit pas l'abimer en surface. Elle lui lâche une de ses mains pour affermir sa prise sur sa lame et Louisa essaye aussitôt de la repousser.

\- Louisa si tu ne te calmes pas je risque de te défigurer à vie.

Mais Lou s'en fiche. Elle ne se laissera pas faire. La blonde est folle et elle le sait. La gamine tente de la frapper de sa main libre mais on la retient alors qu'elle la lève. Elle se tourne pour voir Lambert qui l'a attrapée.

\- Stop, lui dit-il. Ça suffit. Lou arrête.

Mais Lou n'arrête pas pour autant et hurle de rage.

\- Ça ne te fera pas mal et tu le sais. On doit juste vérifier à quoi tu peux résister au juste. Ça ne sera pas long si tu te laisses faire, et en plus ça t'éviterait d'avoir de très laides cicatrices car on pourrait faire des incisions plus précises.

Mais Louisa ne l'écoute qu'à moitié et ne cesse pas de remuer et de leur cracher sa haine.

\- Très bien, reprend Lambert. On arrête, continue-t-il à l'adresse de la blonde.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et Lou peut voir qu'elle est furieuse. Mais la blonde le regarde un instant et finit par se lever. Ils la lâchent tout les deux au grand soulagement et à la grande surprise de Lou qui se redresse assise au sol. Elle les regarde sortir de la pièce, la respiration saccadée par sa lutte. Lambert s'arrête à l'entrée et se tourne vers elle. Il affiche un air désolé.

\- Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix, murmure-t-il déçu. On va devoir aller s'occuper de Sameen et de ta mère avec ça.

Lou en reste pétrifiée sur place.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle faiblement. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, lui explique-t-il patiemment. Samaritain veut vous embaucher, mais vous êtes toutes les trois trop en colère pour vous rendre compte de cette chance qu'Il vous donne.

\- Non, réplique Louisa plus fortement cette fois. Pourquoi vous voulez leur faire du mal encore ? Je croyais que c'était sur moi que vous vouliez vérifier je sais pas trop quoi.

\- C'est vrai, lui accorde Lambert. Mais je pensais que tu serais moins têtue qu'elles, plus raisonnables pour toi et pour elles. Je me suis trompé visiblement. Tu te fiches de ce qu'il peut leur arriver.

Et il tourne les talons. Louisa se lève d'un bond.

\- Attendez, crie-t-elle.

Lambert affiche un air surpris et ouvre à nouveau la porte pour lui faire face. Il sait qu'il a gagné. Ça n'avait pas été un réel risque. Il la manipule aussi facilement qu'un jongleur manipule ses balles de jonglage. Martine sourit largement. Elle avait cru tuer Lambert tout à l'heure quand il lui avait dit d'arrêter alors qu'elle n'avait pas commencé. Et puis elle l'avait regardé et avait compris. Bien sur la gamine devait accepter de se laisser faire. Il avait d'abord voulu la convaincre en lui montrant qu'elle était spéciale, mais ça n'avait pas marcher. Ça elle s'en fichait visiblement éperdument, elle ne se sentait pas particulière. Puis Lambert avait joué la carte de la confiance que sa mère refusait de lui accorder, et ça, ça l'avait déstabilisée un temps, mais Louisa s'était ressaisie et l'avait envoyer bouler dans les orties. Alors évidemment, il ne restait plus que la carte du chantage affectif pour la faire céder, exactement comme la dernière fois avec Sameen et le pic à glace.

Ils se tournent tous deux vers elle. La gamine se mord la lèvre et regarde le sol. Elle a beau réfléchir, il n'y a pas d'autre option que celle-là. Elle ne veut pas qu'on leur fasse du mal et elle, de toute façon, ne sentira rien. Mais comment être certaine même en leur cédant que sa mère et Sameen seraient épargnées?

\- C'est pas la peine de leur faire du mal, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Faites moi ce que vous voulez je m'en fiche. Mais promettez moi que vous ne leur ferez rien si je vous obéis.

Ils se sont regardés un instant pour changer un regard ravi avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce.

\- Je te le promets, murmure Lambert, et tu sais que je ne te mens pas, que tu peux me faire confiance.

Louisa le regarde d'un air abattu, franchement pas convaincue.

\- Rappelle toi la dernière fois, précise Lambert, tu m'as dit que tu vivais dans Brooklyn et je t'ai laissée avec Sameen comme promis.

Louisa déglutit en repensant à ce jour. Martine s'approche à nouveau d'elle et elle recule de peur jusqu'à être dos au mur. Là tout de suite, elle a peur d'elle, pas pour la douleur qu'elle ne peut pas lui infliger, mais parce qu'elle se souvient de la phrase de sa mère. Ça n'était pas un super pouvoir ni un jeu, elle pouvait en mourir. Pourtant elle ne bouge plus et se laisse faire sans les regarder. Elle laisse son regard fixé sur le sol qui se tâche petit à petit de son sang, tandis que la blonde lui saisit un bras après l'autre pour y enfoncer sa lame dans de profondes coupures. Louisa reste de marbre. Et ils finissent par arrêter au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle lève les yeux vers eux et les voit lui sourire.

\- Tu vois, lui murmure joyeusement Lambert, ça n'était pas si terrible.

Elle les dévisage quelques secondes avant d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressent pour eux.

\- Vous êtes tous complètement fous, dit-elle d'une voix où résonne sa colère. Une bande de ravagée !

Ils lui sourient largement et ouvrent la porte pour laisser entrer un femme qu'elle connait, la fameuse infirmière. Cette dernière passe les prochaines minutes à lui recoudre les bras et à les lui bander. Lambert l'avait arrêtée quand elle avait voulu l'anesthésier, lui affirmant que ce n'était pas nécessaire avec elle. La femme ne la regarde pas et Louisa en enrage, elle la fixe méchamment. L'autre ne peut pas ignorer sa haine même si elle ne pose pas les yeux sur elle, elle doit bien sentir la colère qu'elle irradie.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? lui demande-t-elle soudain.

La femme trésaille mais ne la regarde toujours pas. Louisa n'est pourtant pas prête à la laisser filer si facilement. C'est une adulte et elle doit faire face à ses responsabilités.

\- Eux je peux comprendre ils sont fous à lier, poursuit-elle en désignant Lambert et Martine de la main, mais vous ? Vous êtes censés soigner les gens.

Elle dégage vivement son bras faisant tombé le fil et l'aiguille avec laquelle la femme était en train de la recoudre.

\- Mais vous ne soignez pas, poursuit Louisa folle de rage. Vous acceptez tout ce qu'ils me font, tout le mal qu'ils ont fait à Sameen. Et vous n'avez rien fait, vous ne l'avez pas aidée. Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas là non plus pour m'aider.

Elle marque une pause alors que la femme la regarde enfin. Elle n'affiche aucune tristesse, aucun regret, juste rien. "Elle s'en fiche", réalise alors Louisa et sa colère monte encore d'un cran.

\- Cassez vous, lui crache-t-elle folle de douleur et de colère.

Elle avait cru pouvoir lui faire ouvrir les yeux, la faire culpabiliser pour … elle ne savait pas trop, peut-être pour qu'elle l'aide. Mais l'autre est comme eux. Elle se tourne vers Martine et Lambert, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à l'attitude de la petite. Mais ils sourient en observant la scène et la femme comprend qu'elle devra se débrouiller seule. Elle se tourne vers Louisa qui la regarde toujours furieuse.

\- Donne moi ton bras, lui ordonne-t-elle en ramassant son aiguille.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, lui crache Louisa dégoûtée.

La femme a un mouvement de recule sous l'effet de l'insulte.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, tente-t-elle de se justifier en montrant les coupures. Et ce n'est pas si terribles si tu es insensibles à la douleur alors …

Putain, Louisa secoue la tête en riant. Elle est infirmière et elle lui sort que ce qu'on lui fait n'est pas grave.

\- Vous n'êtes pas stupides, lui réplique Louisa. Vous êtes juste une lâche.

Elle marque une pause. Elle est heureuse de voir la femme serrer les dents, elle vient de l'atteindre.

\- Vous savez que ce qu'ils me font, que ce qu'ils nous font est grave pour notre santé, mais vous avez peur de mourir. Alors pour sauver votre vie vous regardez ailleurs.

La femme la dévisage furieuse mais Lou ne baisse pas les yeux. Elle sait qu'elle a raison.

\- Maintenant vous devez assumer, achève-t-elle.

La femme lui attrape le bras de force et finit de recoudre. Elle se lève et sort en même temps que les deux autres.

Louisa se réveille au milieu de la nuit dans le noir alors que son ventre émet un grondement bruyant. Elle a faim, vraiment faim. Elle commence à regretter d'avoir jeté les crêpes, mais elle n'avait rien voulu accepter d'eux. Elle ressent le froid de la pièce et s'entoure de ses bras pour se réchauffer. Elle ferme les yeux et pense à sa mère en pleurant. Puis elle finit par se rendormir. Quand elle se réveille à nouveau, ils sont là à l'observer calmement et elle se relève vivement. Martine est venue avec un sacré matériel posé sur une table qu'elle a dû amener avec elle car ça n'y était pas la veille. Lambert s'approche d'elle.

\- Bonjour Lou, murmure-t-il gentiment. On peut continuer ?

Elle fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. C'est pas fini ? Puis la blonde s'est approchée d'elle doucement et Louisa n'a pas bougé cette fois. Elle a un marché avec Lambert alors elle ne bouge pas. Ça dure bien plus longtemps aujourd'hui, des heures en fait.

Martine s'acharne sur sa main droite. Elle lui en arrache tous les ongles comme pour être certaine que la dernière fois, elle simulait bien. Puis elle saisit un marteau et l'abat sur ses doigts pour les lui briser. Louisa ne la regarde pas et affiche un air profondément ennuyé qui agace Martine. La blonde continue même si elle n'y trouve aucun plaisir. La petite ne bronche pas d'un cil et rien ne semble l'atteindre. Elle espère prendre davantage son pied quand elle montrera les images à sa mère et à Sameen. D'ailleurs elle lui manque celle-là. Elle l'avait eu rien qu'à elle pour trois longs jours, puis Samaritain avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit enfermée avec Root. Ils voulaient voir leurs réactions face à la perte de la petite et leurs interactions, mais pour l'instant ça aussi c'était décevant, elles ne parlaient presque pas, ne se touchaient pas non plus. Martine avait au moins souri sur ce point, Shaw laissait une distance avec Samantha, ne semblant pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait vraiment fait un bon travail sur elle. Et ça avait été bien plus amusant que celui-ci. Pourtant les ordres sont les ordres et Martine obéit.

Elle lâche la main de Louisa et se tourne vers la caméra.

\- Elle résiste parfaitement bien aux coupures, aux brulures, aux os brisés et aux ongles arrachés. Je continue ? demande-t-elle.

Elle reçoit la confirmation dans son oreillette et hoche la tête. Pourtant elle ne sourit pas, elle s'ennuie de la totale absence de réaction de sa nouvelle "patiente". Louisa ne bouge toujours pas. On dirait une statue, son visage est insondable alors que la blonde l'observe.

\- Mets toi sur le dos, lui ordonne-t-elle.

Louisa soupire d'ennui en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis sans la regarder, elle s'exécute. Martine lui remonte son tee-shirt et commence à y enfoncer des aiguilles dans les centres nerveux.

\- C'est stupide, murmure enfin Louisa d'un air ennuyé.

Furieuse et frustrée, Martine enfonce plus profondément le reste des aiguilles dans son dos. Mais Louisa ne réagit pas plus pour autant. Elle attrape doucement une aiguille et la ramène vers elle. Elle y voit son sang y couler, d'un rouge vif, et ça la déprime.

\- Les aguilles non plus, informe furieusement Martine à la caméra quand elle a fini.

Elle les lui enlève une à une. Et Louisa se relève en remettant son tee-shirt en place. Elle les regarde. Lambert l'observe ravi, et Martine lui tourne le dos en cherchant rageusement quelque chose sur la table. Louisa peut au moins se vanter d'avoir le mérite de l'énerver.

\- C'est presque fini Lou, l'informe Lambert. Et tu es parfaite.

Louisa est furieuse mais n'en montre rien. Elle est effondrée de les laisser leur faire tout ce mal, effondrée aussi parce qu'elle a peur de mourir. Elle retient difficilement ses sanglots. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ils continuent, ils savent désormais qu'elle ne ressent pas la douleur d'aucune sorte. Une alarme retentit soudain mettant fin au cours de ses tristes pensées. Elle les voit se figer de surprise. Et Louisa laisse un sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Elle a compris que ce sont elles, qu'elles se sauvent. Alors que Lambert et Martine se dirigent vers la porte, Lou se précipite et leur barre la route. Elle brandit l'aiguille qu'elle a arraché de son dos il y a quelques instants vers eux comme elle l'avait fait avec son taser dans cette ruelle, le jour où ils l'ont attrapée. Mais ils sont deux et elle est seule. Ils lui attrapent violemment une main chacun. Louisa se débat et résiste un instant. Martine lui arrache l'aiguille des mains avec facilité et s'arrête nette, le regard perdu dans le vide et la tête penche sur le côté. Elle se tourne vers Lambert qui a eu les mêmes instructions qu'elle et ils sortent en la trainant pratiquement dans le couloir.

\- Débarrassez moi ça vous, aboie Martine à l'adresse d'une personne que Louisa ne peut pas voir.

Louisa est trainée comme un sac de charbon, et elle ne fait rien pour leur facilitait la tâche. Puis ils ouvrent la porte de la salle s'opération. Lou y est déjà venue deux fois et elle avait eu la même appréhension à chaque fois. Greer est là et semble contrarié. Louisa est trainée jusque devant lui et la blonde la projette avec une telle violence qu'elle atterrit presque sur l'écran de Samaritain. La petite se tourne vers Greer qui ne lui accorde pas un regard.

\- Où sont-elles ? demande-t-il à l'écran.

La question la ravit. Elles ont réussi à s'enfuir.

\- Localise Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves, ordonne Greer.

Louisa voit Samaritain faire défiler plusieurs caméras sur l'écran pendant une insoutenable minute d'angoisse. Puis il affiche un message qui la soulage "Introuvables". Elle sourit largement à l'écran. Greer se tourne alors vers elle comme s'il remarquait enfin sa présence. Louisa lui fait face bravement.

\- Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? ironise-t-elle en se moquant de lui.

Greer lui renvoie son sourire et Louisa se fige un instant. Merde, il a une idée derrière la tête.

\- Elles ne vous ont pas attendu en tout cas, lui réplique-t-il.

Le sourire de Lou disparait. Il a touché un point sensible. Pourtant elle ne baisse pas les yeux et le regarde calmement. Greer envoie plusieurs agents fouiller le bâtiment durant les prochaines minutes et attend devant l'écran de Samaritain mais Il ne les trouve toujours pas. Lou commence à se dire qu'elles ont réussi, mais quand même et elle ? Une femme entre soudain dans la pièce, complètement essoufflée. Lou la regarde en haussant les sourcils. Elle la reconnait soudain, c'est l'infirmière qu'elle a insulté hier.

\- Monsieur, murmure-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Elles sont au sous sol. J'ai pu m'enfuir car Samantha Groves est gravement blessée.

Louisa se pétrifie à ces mots.

\- Il n'y a pas de caméra au sous-sol, remarque Greer, c'est pour ça que Samaritain ne les trouve pas.

Il se tourne vers l'écran.

\- Il y a un moyen de les contacter là bas ? lui demande-t-il.

La réponse de Samaritain ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Un mégaphone et quelques téléphones de secours.

\- Parfait, murmure Greer. Mais les contacter ne suffira pas.

Il marque une pause et réfléchit, puis il se tourne vers Louisa qui recule de trois pas sous son regard. Elle retient sous souffle. Le vieux semble soudain comprendre pourquoi elle est là.

\- Il faut les obliger à se montrer, reprend-t-il, et je sais comment faire. Vous allez m'aider Louisa.

La petite secoue vivement la tête pour lui faire parvenir sa réponse négative. Et Greer sourit de plus belle.

\- Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que votre mère meurt par votre faute ?

Louisa lui envoie un regard de haine mais ne lui répond pas. Greer se tourne vers l'infirmière.

\- Gravement blessée vous dîtes ?

Elle acquiesce.

\- A la hanche, elle perd énormément de sang.

Louisa déglutit mal. Elle tente de se rassurer, la femme lui ment peut-être, ou elle exagère. De toute façon Sameen est médecin. Mais Louisa est inquiète.

\- Très bien, murmure Greer. Enclenchez le mégaphone, elles nous entendrons où qu'elles se trouvent dans ce sous sol, ordonne-t-il à l'un des hommes situé derrière son ordinateur.

Puis il se tourne vers Louisa qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

\- Venez ici ma chère, c'est vous qui allez leur parler.

Louisa secoue à nouveau la tête doucement en le regardant avec une colère froide. Greer lui sourit et se tourne vers Martine pour lui faire un signe de tête. Cette dernière braque une arme sur elle.

\- Viens ici, lui ordonne-t-elle.

Louisa se résout et s'avance lentement vers elle.

\- Tu vas leur dire de décrocher un téléphone dans ce fichu sous sol, lui explique-t-elle.

\- Mettez le haut parleur, ordonne Greer à l'informaticien.

Tous se tournent vers Louisa mais la gamine ne parle toujours pas et les défie du regard. Martine perd patience et lui colle l'arme sur son front. Louisa déglutit.

\- Maman, l'appelle Louisa. Maman je suis désolée.

Louisa marque une pause. Elle enrage de faire ça, même si Martine a décollé son arme de son front.

\- Désolée que dans ta vie tu ne sois pratiquement tombée que sur des fous dangereux qui te veulent du mal, ajoute rageusement Lou.

Et Martine la frappe en plein visage, si fort qu'elle tombe à terre un instant

\- Où que vous soyez dans ce sous-sol, mesdames, décrochez un téléphone, ordonne Greer.

Seul le silence leur répond. Louisa s'est relevée et ne bouge plus quand elle voit la blonde assise sur le bureau en train de la mettre en joue. Elle est pétrifiée pour le coup. Pourtant elle ne montre rien.

\- Vous avez précisément cinq secondes avant que je ne lui mette une balle dans la tête, dit Martine. Cinq secondes vous m'entendez !

Toujours rien. Louisa reste figée, le regard braqué sur Martine qui elle aussi la regarde dans les yeux. La blonde est ravie de la voir se décomposer devant ses yeux.

\- Cinq, commence Martine.

Lou la regarde. Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas.

\- Quatre

On ne tue pas quelqu'un qu'on veut engager. Ou alors Lambert lui a menti sur ça, comme il a d'ailleurs pu mentir sur le reste.

\- Trois

Mais alors pourquoi lui faire du mal vu qu'elle ne ressent rien ? Quel était le but bon sang ?

\- Deux

Et soudain, elle comprend pourquoi. Pour la même raison qu'elle était là maintenant. Pour faire céder Sameen et sa mère. Il n'y avait jamais eu de tests.

\- Un et attention.

Louisa entend un cliquetis retentir mais elle reste imperturbable. Pire elle parvient à lui sourire. Elle vient de réaliser qu'elle est un moyen de pression et on ne tue pas les moyens de pression.

Martine se fige. D'abord parce que ni Samantha ni Sameen n'ont décroché un téléphone, et ensuite parce qu'elle a vu l'air narquois de Louisa. La gamine se moque d'elle, elle a compris qu'elle ne tirera pas. Martine enrage, elle va leur montrer aux trois de quel bois elle se chauffe.

\- Zéro, finit-elle.

\- Et boum, lui dit Louisa avec son large sourire.

Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la blonde tire pour de vrai, à deux centimètres de son pied gauche pour être exact. Louisa sursaute violemment, mais elle ne sait pas si c'est pour le coup de feu de la blonde ou pour le cri désespéré qu'a lancé sa mère au même moment en hurlant son prénom.

Un informaticien fait immédiatement un signe silencieux à Greer. Il les a repéré.

Greer se décide enfin à parler à son tour.

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle Groves, murmure Greer. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il fait quelques signes à Lambert et à Martine qui sortent de la pièce. Louisa reste pétrifiée sur place incapable de bouger. Elle a compris qu'ils sont partis les chercher. Par sa faute, ils les ont trouvé.

Sa mère ne parle toujours pas et Lou est elle-même incapable de dire un mot. Et c'est Greer qui parle à nouveau devant leur mutisme collectif.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il. Permettez nous, de vous aider. Vous êtes blessée et avez besoin de soin d'urgence.

C'était donc vrai, elle était blessée. Louisa a peur. "Parle", la supplie-t-elle intérieurement et c'est bien ce qui se produit, et son exigence l'assure aussi sur le fait que sa mère n'a jamais voulu la laisser ici.

\- Je veux parler à ma fille, exige-t-elle.

Greer ne répond pas tout de suite et elle s'énerve.

\- PASSEZ LA MOI ! hurle sa mère.

Le vieux se tourne vers Louisa, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui fait signe de parler.

\- Maman ? appelle la petite.

\- Oh Louisa, murmure sa mère.

Elle est clairement soulagée de l'entendre. Elle avait vraiment cru que la blonde l'avait tuée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ça va ?

Et elle s'inquiète pour elle, alors qu'encore une fois elle va se faire attraper à cause d'elle.

\- C'est ma faute, murmure Louisa en lui avouant sa culpabilité. Encore une fois.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? insiste sa mère sans se soucier de sa remarque.

De toute évidence, ça lui est égal. Mais pas pour Louisa. Elle est furieuse contre elle-même. Furieuse d'avoir parlé et poussé sa mère à décrocher et à ainsi donner sa localisation. Furieuse d'être encore tombée dans le panneau de mensonge de Lambert qui l'a manipulée.

\- Rien, réplique-t-elle en rage. Je suis toujours là. Tu vois.

Que ce soit sa mère qui soit blessée n'est vraiment pas juste. C'est elle la plus fautive dans cette histoire. Elle a commis erreurs sur erreurs et le pire c'est qu'elle continue et qu'on lui pardonne. C'est elle qui devrait avoir pris une balle. Mais non ! Elle, elle va bien. Putain, elle doit se ressaisir faire quelque chose.

\- Ils arrivent, dit-elle soudain. Sauve toi.

Mais ni Greer ni personne ne l'interrompt. L'ont-ils encore piégée ? Est-elle encore tombée dans un de leur piège ?

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répond sa mère. On les attend de pied ferme.

Louisa n'est pas soulagée pour autant. Lambert et Martine sont dangereux.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit sa mère. N'oublie jamais ça.

Et elle raccroche, laissant Louisa entre désarroi et bonheur. Elle lui a parlé, elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et Lou sourit, pourtant elles vont avoir du mal à s'en sortir et elle le sait.

\- Ramenez la dans sa chambre, ordonne soudain Greer à un homme de la pièce.

La petite redescend soudain sur Terre. Elle ne résiste pas. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Et on l'enferme à nouveau dans sa triste cellule. La table et tous les objets de la blonde ont disparu. Louisa s'assoit dans son coin habituel dans la même position que d'habitude et elle attend. La lumière s'éteint et elle finit par s'endormir, seule et malheureuse.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root se réveille doucement. Elle a l'impression de sortir d'une machine à laver. Elle a mal partout, mais elle ne peut pas bouger. On l'a attachée sur un lit dans une petite pièce aux murs blancs qu'elle ne connait pas. Est-elle encore dans le même bâtiment ? L'aspect médical de la chose lui fait penser que oui. Elle est seule, enfin presque. Un homme est là et vérifie son pansement et ses constantes sur les appareils. Elle se souvient tout à coup de ce qui s'est passé dans ce sous sol.

\- Où est Sameen ? demande-t-elle d'une voix faible.

L'homme ne lui répond pas, ne la regarde pas.

\- Eh, l'appelle-t-elle.

Elle sait qu'il l'a entendue. Root ne s'acharne pourtant pas, ce serait inutile, ce crétin ne lui répondra pas. Et elle est trop affaiblie. Elle a du mal à fixer son regard et les lumières des néons lui font mal. Alors elle ne bouge plus et attend. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle était là ? On l'avait visiblement soignée. Elle sentait des pansements derrière son oreille découpé, sur sa hanche et ses doigts brisés étaient bloqués par une attelle. Hum, évidemment pas question de la laisser mourir en paix. Ils n'en avaient pas fini avec elle, avec aucune d'elles en fait. Elle soupire de désespoir. Ses côtes lui font encore mal elles aussi.

Une porte s'ouvre et se ferme. Au prix d'un effort énorme, elle tourne la tête et voit Greer s'approcher d'elle. Elle se détourne aussitôt et lâche cette fois un soupir d'exaspération profonde.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demande-t-il à l'homme.

C'est un médecin visiblement. Ça ne manque pas dans cet endroit.

\- Elle récupère bien, mais a encore besoin de repos. Elle ne doit pas trop bouger.

Greer lui fait un bref signe de tête et l'homme sort les laissant seuls.

\- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur mademoiselle Groves, lui dit-il.

Root n'en revient pas. C'est dingue, il lui parle comme s'il était son ami, pire son père. Elle le regarde franchement furieuse.

\- Vous êtes venu parader ? lui crache-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Greer fait non de la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Je suis heureux que vous ayez pris la bonne décision.

Root fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

\- En décrochant ce téléphone, précise Greer face à son air interrogateur. On avance doucement mais surement avec vous.

Root s'en veut. Elle était tombée dans leur piège. Bien sûr, elle l'avait fait pour sa fille, mais Louisa n'avait jamais couru de réel danger. Elle aurait dû écouter Sameen.

\- Où sont-elles ? demande-t-elle faiblement.

\- Elles vont bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mais elle veut s'en assurer elle-même.

\- Je veux les voir, exige-t-elle.

\- Non, réplique-t-il. Vous devez vous reposer.

Il marque une pause alors que Root enrage.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça, ajoute-t-il en pointant ses sangles. Mais vu votre tempérament, c'est nécessaire.

\- Quitte à me retrouver attachée dans un lit, lui réplique-t-elle cyniquement, vous n'êtes vraiment pas la personne que je voudrais voir à mon chevet.

Le vieux lui lance un grand sourire, heureux de voir qu'elle est toujours aussi cinglante.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit hors de question mademoiselle Groves.

\- Où elle est ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Il lui sourit. Et Root se sent encore plus mal.

\- Vous êtes insupportables quand on vous laisse ensemble, alors nous vous avons séparés … pour un temps en tout cas. Il faut que vous vous calmiez, que vous récupériez.

\- Laissez moi les voir et je vous promets de me tenir tranquille, lui propose-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous les reverrez. Vous avez bien survécu une journée sans Sameen, et trois jours sans Louisa même si certes vous étiez inconsciente une partie de ce temps, alors vous tiendrez bien encore un peu.

Ça faisait donc une journée. Elle regarde Greer, furieuse comme jamais. Mais elle refuse de le supplier, de toute façon ça ne changerait rien.

Et il la laisse seule. Atrocement seule.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Non loin de là au bout du couloir, une autre femme émerge un peu avant Root. Quand Sameen se réveille, c'est comme d'habitude, à tel point qu'elle se demande si son escapade avec Root dans le sous-sol, si leur baiser même, n'était pas juste un songe, ou encore une simulation. La pièce n'est pas sa cellule habituelle mais elle la reconnait c'est celle où on l'a trainée pour assister à une nouvelle séance de torture psychologique avec Root sous ibogaïne il y a … elle ne sait combien de temps. Elle se demande vaguement pourquoi elle n'est pas dans sa suite de luxe habituelle. Elle ne sait rien de ce qu'Il a choisi de lui infliger cette fois ci.

Samaritain va lui faire payer. Il l'a enfermée là pour qu'elle se souvienne que c'est là qu'elle a fait son choix et décidé de le trahir, de la trahir en cédant à sa folie autodestructrice au lieu de refuser de s'y soumettre, au lieu de la raisonner. Pour que chaque fois que Sameen ouvre les yeux et regarde autour d'elle, elle ressente le poids de cette trahison, de sa culpabilité en se remémorant les événements qui ont eu lieu dans cette pièce. Il avait été soigneux dans les moindres détails. Shaw avait perdu d'avance dans cette partie, Il savait trop sur elle et elle continuerait à patauger une seconde, puis elle allait sombrer. Et il la rattraperait … peut-être. … S'Il lui pardonnait.

\- Root ? appelle-t-elle immédiatement.

Une femme entre dans son champ de vision, mais c'est loin d'être Root. Elle reconnait tout de suite la blonde avant que ça ne devienne plus net autour d'elle. Le temps qu'elle y parvienne, l'autre lui est déjà montée dessus.

\- Chut, lui murmure-t-elle en caressant son visage.

A ce simple geste, le corps de Shaw se tend et des frissons de dégoût la parcourent.

\- Où est Root ?

La blonde continue ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Bizarrement elle ne lui sourit pas. Pourtant elle jubile, mais elle doit être convaincante. Ça allait être sympa.

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie, murmure-t-elle sadiquement. Mais on n'a pas pu la sauver.

Sameen en reste pétrifiée. La blonde, elle, jubile de la voir tomber dans son mensonge, celui qu'Il a concocté.

\- Non, murmure Sameen d'une voix brisée. Je ne te crois pas.

\- Elle est morte sur la table d'opération, ajoute sadiquement Martine. Elle avait perdu trop de sang.

Elle s'extasie de voir le visage de Sameen, à cet instant précis, ravagé par la douleur. Elle ne serait pas surprise de la voir fondre en larme d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle applique avec délice la punition de Samaritain. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de cela, Samaritain veut aussi tester quelque chose. La blonde ne sait pas quoi mais elle s'en fiche. Etre là à observer celle qu'elle a tant cherché à détruire pendant des mois, s'effondrer entre ses mains au sens propre comme figuré la rend folle de bonheur.

Sameen se met à respirer très mal, l'air lui manque. C'est un cauchemar.

\- Tu mens, lui crache-t-elle.

Mais à la réflexion, Martine ne lui ment jamais. Elle ne la manipule jamais dans ce sens là. Non ça c'était plutôt Lambert. Alors Root serait ….Elle sent les larmes monter mais elle se refuse à les laisser couler. Non la blonde peut bien lui mentir, ça ne la dérangerait pas. Mais même si Sameen a bien du mal à encaisser le choc d'une telle nouvelle, elle sait que c'est possible. Root avait perdu beaucoup de sang, cependant …

\- Je t'avais prévenu, lui murmure-t-elle. Je t'avais dit de ne pas affronter Samaritain, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre.

Sameen l'écoute attentivement. Elle tente de ne rien montrer de son désespoir mais c'est dur et de toute façon Martine n'est pas dupe. Sa lèvre inférieure légèrement entrouverte tremble, son teint est livide et ses yeux se chargent de plus en plus de larmes.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter et c'est elle qui a fini par en faire les frais.

Martine lui sourit en continuant ses caresses sur son visage. Elle va l'achever. Elle crève d'envie de la voir pleurer. Elle n'a jamais vu Sameen si exposée.

\- Mais réjouis toi, ajoute Martine. Avec elle crevée, tu viens de doubler en valeur aux yeux de Samaritain.

\- Quoi ? murmure Shaw en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui chante cette conne comme nouvelle ineptie ? Oh et au fond Sameen s'en fout. Root. Elle ne pense qu'à Root. Martine lui ment et Root est vivante. Elle se répète encore et encore cette phrase dans sa tête. Mais elle ne sait pas au fond.

\- Ben oui, reprend la blonde. Tu redeviens notre priorité numéro un, chérie. Je suis certaine qu'elle t'a expliquée comment contacter la Machine.

Sameen ne l'écoute qu'à moitié et continuer à secouer la tête en faisant non et Martine croit qu'elle lui répond. Root. Bon sang Root. Impossible qu'elle soit morte. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Martine se penche vers elle et lui mord l'oreille.

\- Peu importe, on a tout notre temps, ajoute Martine. En plus tu m'as trop manquée pendant trois jours. Si on rattrapait notre retard ?

Elle déplace ses mains et Sameen sait ce qui va suivre. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller aux larmes pas pour ce que lui fait Martine mais pour Root, Root qu'elle a perdu. Mais comme d'habitude, les larmes ne la délivrent pas de la douleur. Elle ne pense qu'à Root et ne sent même presque plus Martine lui faire du mal. Elle remarque à peine son départ quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard elle ne saurait pas dire. Elle a perdu la notion du temps, elle a perdu la notion de la vie. Elle l'avait perdu elle, elle se fout de tout le reste et ne se rend compte de plus rien autour d'elle. Elle sait juste qu'elle continue de pleurer en silence. Putain elle enrage de tristesse de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle sait qu'elle leur donne une victoire immense. Mais elle ne parvient pas à couper le robinet. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais avant et se fichait bien de ceux à qui ça arrivait. Elle maudit sa propre faiblesse. Mais c'est comme si toutes ces larmes qu'elles n'avaient jamais su verser dans sa vie avaient décidé de sortir aujourd'hui de ses yeux. Elles lui dévorent le visage. Root est morte et c'est sa faute. Quand elle avait été blessé, elle aurait dû capituler tout de suite. Ils auraient pu la sauver. On n'échappait pas à Samaritain, elle l'avait pourtant mise en garde. Et puis Root et son éternelle motivation l'avait ramené à la surface, lui avait dit que c'était faux, qu'elles pouvaient y arriver et qu'il n'était pas trop tard, et Sam avait cédé. Mais il était bel et bien trop tard cette fois ci.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quand Martine en a fini avec Sameen, elle se dirige immédiatement vers une pièce plus haut dans le couloir. Lambert l'y attend déjà. Il peut voir son plaisir dans ses yeux quand il la regarde et il lui sourit avant de poursuivre sa discussion avec Louisa. C'est la première visite que la gamine a depuis un peu plus de 24 heures et ça n'est clairement pas celle qu'elle souhaitait. Elle a faim et soif mais personne ne semble plus décidée à lui donner à manger ou à boire et Louisa ne leur réclamera rien.

\- Je veux voir ma mère et Sameen, exige-t-elle.

\- Non, pas tout de suite en tout cas. On doit d'abord finir les tests sur tes capacités de résistances à la douleur et ensuite tu les reverras.

\- Je veux les voir maintenant, réplique Louisa d'un calme froid en détachant bien chaque mot.

\- Veux tu que je te rappelle notre marché Lou ?

Lambert la regarde souriant et très calme. Martine sort un taser de sa poche et s'approche d'elle. Mais Louisa se dérobe et continue de regarder Lambert en fronçant les sourcils envahit par un doute horrible.

\- Je dois être certaine que vous ne leur avez pas fait de mal comme promis.

\- J'ai tenu parole, lui promet Lambert. A toi de faire de même maintenant. Martine ?

La blonde n'a pas besoin d'une meilleur invitation. Elle place le taser sur le cou de la petite et déclenche la décharge. Louisa la sent mais n'a pas mal comme d'habitude, mai son corps est secoué de tremblements violents. Et quand ça s'arrête, elle s'effondre au sol sans comprendre pourquoi. Martine s'agenouille en face d'elle et recommence. Elle le fait plusieurs fois avec de très courtes pauses entre deux. Mais Louisa ne sent toujours aucune douleur. Elle s'endort juste brusquement.

C'est une alarme stridente qui retentit sans s'arrêter qui la réveille en sursaut. Elle est seule dans la pièce. Le bruit est insupportable et lui perce les oreilles. Elle se plaque les mains dessus. Il ne s'arrête pas et c'est horrible. Ça dure deux longs jours et elle croit devenir folle. Elle hurle et pleure et appelle à l'aide toutes les personnes qu'elle a pu connaitre dans sa vie. Elle fait même des excuses à tout bout de champs. Personne ne vient pourtant la voir. Elle a soif, elle a faim, elle a froid mais surtout elle veut dormir mais cette alarme l'en empêche. Louisa a hurlé longuement avant de s'arrêter et de s'allonger au sol en position fœtal. Elle s'est mise à pleurer en appelant sa mère à l'aide et aussi Sameen. Et puis ça s'arrête et ils entrent tous les deux.

\- Désolé pour ça Louisa, lui dit Lambert.

Elle lui jette un regard de haine. Mais elle est incapable de bouger trop vite. Elle se relève doucement en chancelant sur ses jambes.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? lui demande-t-elle à contre cœur.

Son visage n'exprime que l'épuisement. Et Lambert lui sourit.

\- On a presque fini Lou, lui répond-t-il simplement.

Elle respire amplement, alors que Martine s'approche d'elle après avoir pausée la tablette qu'elle avait dans les mains au sol. Elle lui attrape le bras droit et sans prévenir le lui tord violemment. Louisa sent un truc bouger au niveau de son épaule. Martine hausse les sourcils. Elle lui attrape l'avant bras frappe durement dessus le cassant net en deux dans un bruit horrible qui fait tressaillir Louisa. La blonde la lâche enfin. Son bras forme un angle anormal et Lou sait tout de suite que c'est inquiétant. Martine vient de le lui casser à deux endroits pour faire bonne mesure avec les doigts. Elle les regarde furieuse.

\- Satisfaits ? leur demande-t-elle.

Martine jette un coup d'œil à Lambert, avant de se tourner vers la caméra.

\- Ça change rien qu'elle soit affaiblie, elle ne ressent toujours aucune douleur, annonce-t-elle platement à Samaritain. Qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ?

Elle écoute la réponse et soupire de déception. Elle se tourne vers Lambert qui la regarde et qui attend sa réponse.

\- Il dit qu'on en a finit avec les "tests" la concernant, lui dit elle en pointant Louisa.

Elle ramasse la tablette et la lui plaque dans les bras en passant devant lui.

\- Tu m'excuses mais j'ai mieux à faire avec Sameen. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour finir ici.

Ces mots pétrifient Louisa de peur alors qu'elle sort.

\- Non, sanglote-t-elle en se tournant vers Lambert. Vous aviez promis et Sameen ...

\- Elle ne va pas lui faire de mal, lui assure-t-il.

Mais Louisa a la cruelle impression de s'être encore fait avoir sur toute la ligne.

\- Je ne vous croie pas, lui crache-t-elle. Vous ne savez faire que ça, nous faire du mal. Même à moi.

Lambert la laisse parler et attrape la tablette qu'il tapote un instant.

\- Tu ne risques rien Lou et tu le sais.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'énerve Louisa, ma mère m'a dit que c'était dangereux.

\- Pourquoi elle t'a laissée endurer ça alors ?

Il sourit largement et lui montre la tablette.

\- Je viens d'aller la voir tu sais.

Louisa fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle voit sa mère dans une pièce avec Lambert et Greer. Sa mère est assise à terre devant eux. Greer lui montre quelque chose sur une tablette. Louisa entend alors ses propres hurlements et l'horrible alarme qui a failli la rendre folle, que l'on passe à sa mère. Greer arrête la vidéo et la regarde. Sa mère n'a pas bougé un muscle.

\- Ça peut s'arrêter Root, entend-t-elle Lambert dire à sa mère.

Il pose un téléphone à terre devant elle.

\- Dis lui de t'appeler, ajoute-t-il simplement.

Mais Root ne bouge pas et ne les regarde pas. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

\- Non, finit-elle par leur dire.

La vidéo se coupe et Louisa ne se rend pas compte tout de suite qu'elle pleure. Elle s'essuie rapidement les yeux et pose la tablette au sol avant de se tourner vers Lambert.

\- Je vous déteste, lui crache-t-elle.

Lambert éclate de rire.

\- C'est elle que tu devrais détester, lui réplique-t-il.

Et il sort en riant de la pièce.

Louisa reste longtemps immobile, assise au sol. Puis elle attrape la tablette et passe les minutes suivantes à tenter de la hacker. Son code est très étrange, elle n'a encore jamais vu ça. Au début, elle n'arrive à rien. Puis peu à peu elle parvient à briser le par feu pour un temps très court. Elle a juste le temps de taper un message de détresse, un simple SOS crypté, avant que le pare feu ne se réactive. Elle soupire de rage et de déception. Fais chier, il n'est pas parti. Samaritain l'observe et l'en a empêchée. Elle jette un regard mauvais à la caméra et commence à taper la tablette par terre de rage. Elle s'arrête soudain alors que des mots s'affichent dessus. "Louisa je vais t'aider".

Elle ouvre grand la bouche de surprise, puis elle se réfugie dans l'angle mort de la pièce. Elle regarde la tablette sous toutes les coutures, certaine d'avoir rêvé.

\- Qui es tu ? chuchote-t-elle.

\- La Machine, lui répond l'écran.

Louisa ouvre grand la bouche de stupéfaction avant de laisser son visage s'illuminer d'un large sourire. Elle a réussi à entrer en contact avec Elle. La Machine. C'est un miracle.

\- Fais moi sortir d'ici, chuchote-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, la porte s'ouvre dans un bruit numérique. Louisa se précipite dehors en serrant toujours la tablette. Le couloir est vide. Elle regarde la tablette attendant la suite.

\- Vas à droite et descends à l'escalier, lui ordonne la Machine.

Louisa lui obéit sans réfléchir. Elle ne quitte pas la tablette des yeux. Tous les couloirs et escaliers qu'elle lui fait emprunter sont vides.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demande la Machine.

\- Oui, murmure Louisa en accélérant la cadence.

\- Stop, indique soudain la Machine. Caches toi à droite.

Louisa s'arrête nette et se tourne vers la droite. Elle entre dans une pièce vide où ne se trouve que des chaises et des tables, et elle se cache contre le mur. Elle n'entend rien mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Elle n'ose même pas respirer. Si la Machine lui a dit de se cacher c'est qu'il y a une raison. Elle regarde son écran et relâche sa respiration quand Elle lui reparle.

\- C'est bon, mais ne bouge pas. Je veux être sûre.

\- Ok, lui chuchote Louisa.

Elle se laisse glisser assise au sol.

\- Je n'ai pas eu accès à ce qu'il vous ait arrivé, lui écrit la Machine. Le centre d'opération est-il compromis ?

Louisa fronce les sourcils. Le centre d'opération ? Et soudain, elle comprend, le métro.

\- Non, ils ne savent pas pour la planque à Chinatown, la rassure Louisa.

La Machine met un petit temps à lui répondre.

\- Tant mieux, affiche-t-elle enfin. Tu peux y aller.

Louisa se lève et sort.

\- A droite, Louisa.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Lou, lui réplique la petite dans un sourire

Elle tourne en courant dans un nouveau couloir vide.

\- Les gens qui m'aiment ne m'appellent presque jamais Louisa. Alors appelle moi Lou.

\- D'accord, écrit la Machine. Tourne à gauche Lou et continue tout droit.

Louisa lui obéit. Elle s'arrête nette au milieu du couloir.

\- Attends, lui dit Louisa, où sont maman et Sameen ?

\- Pas prioritaires. Continue, lui écrit seulement la Machine.

Louisa fronce les sourcils. Pas prioritaires ? Elle voulait qu'elle les laisse là ?

\- Non, je ne pars pas sans elles.

\- Lou, tu va m'obéir et continuer sans discuter.

Louisa respire mal. Quelque chose ne va pas. La Machine l'a trouvée et l'a sortie de sa prison alors elle peut faire de même pour Sameen et sa mère, mais là elle refuse nette, elle n'essaye même pas. C'est bizarre. De plus la Machine ne doit pas donner d'ordre. Sa mère lui a dit qu'Elle n'obligeait pas les gens à agir comme Elle, Elle le veut, parce que c'est à eux de choisir. Sa respiration s'accélère encore et devient saccadée. Celui qui lui parle n'est pas la Machine, c'est une autre intelligence artificielle. Une qui veut qu'elle lui obéisse sans réfléchir, une qui l'a manipulée. Louisa regarde autour d'elle. Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle aurait dû voir dés le départ : le silence ! L'endroit est pourtant truffé de caméra, une alarme aurait dû se déclencher dés qu'elle était sortie. Mais non rien. Ils l'observaient, ils avaient tout prévu et elle était tombée dans le panneau encore une fois. Elle avait eu tort de le sous estimer. L'imbécile ce n'était pas lui, c'était elle.

\- Merde, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle panique et respire mal, trop mal. Elle recule contre le mur pour pouvoir se soutenir. Elle se rappelle de sa conversation. Elle vient de livrer le quartier de Manhattan où se trouve leur cachette. Chinatown est un petit quartier en plus. Elle n'arrive pas à calmer sa respiration.

\- Merde, répète-t-elle encore. Merde et merde. Quelle idiote, mais quelle imbécile !

Elle regarde la tablette. Samaritain y a écrit de nouveaux mots.

\- Lou, je vais t'aider.

\- Menteur, crache-t-elle en claquant la tablette au sol.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle la ramasse et la balance contre un mur avec toute la rage et la colère dont elle est capable. L'alarme retentit alors. Et Louisa court dans le couloir. Mais elle tangue sur ses jambes. La fatigue et la faim de ces derniers jours l'ayant bien affaiblie, Lou est obligée de s'arrêter un instant pour s'appuyer contre un mur, et quand ça cesse de tourner, elle ouvre les yeux et elle sourit largement. Son regard tombe immédiatement sur une hache d'incendie enfermée dans une boite rouge et elle le prend pour un signe. Elle fonce dessus et ouvre le boitier pour la saisir. Elle est plus lourde que ce qu'elle croyait et Lou la laisse tomber à terre la première fois, surprise de son poids. La gamine se précipite dans une pièce vide et y attrape une chaise avant de retourner dans le couloir à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle sait qu'elle doit se dépêcher. Elle la place dans le couloir puis retourne chercher sa hache. Elle la relève en soufflant sous le coup de l'effort et monte sur la chaise. Et elle casse la caméra. Elle fait de même avec chacune des quatre caméras du couloir. Elle souffle sous le coup de l'effort mais ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir brisé en miette la dernière.

Et soudain, elle entend un bruit. Quelqu'un s'approche et la petite se planque au coin du couloir en levant son arme de fortune. L'homme passe le coin en courant et ne la voit que trop tard alors qu'elle lui a déjà balancé sa hache en plein visage en hurlant autant de rage que sous le coup de l'effort. L'homme pousse un cri et s'effondre au sol inconscient, en même temps que Louisa tombe au sol emportée par son élan et par le poids de la hache qu'elle lâche. Elle ne perd pas de temps et lui fait les poches où elle trouve un petit couteau rétractable noir sur lequel elle voit écrit Sanjia. Elle l'ouvre et le glisse dans sa chaussure. Elle peste de rage alors qu'elle entend les autres arriver en courant. Louisa lui ouvre la veste et saisit son arme alors qu'ils débouchent dans le couloir en courant. Elle se relève et pour la première fois de sa vie elle tient un flingue et pire elle le pointe sur quelqu'un, ou plutôt sur plusieurs personnes, le doigt sur la gâchette. Elle se retourne, ils viennent aussi de l'autre côté, elle est encerclée. Elle n'affiche pourtant pas l'angoisse qu'elle ressent et met en joue celui qu'elle déteste le plus ici, celui qui lui fait le plus de mal.

\- Ne tirez pas, leur ordonne-t-il.

Ils la visent tous. Lambert s'approche doucement d'elle, les mains levés en signe de reddition.

\- N'AVANCEZ PAS, lui crie-t-elle.

Louisa recule au fur et à mesure qu'il approche inexorablement d'elle.

\- Tout va bien Lou, lui dit-il.

\- C'EST LOUISA, lui hurle-t-elle. Je vous interdit de m'appeler Lou.

Elle se rend compte soudain qu'elle pleure. Génial, comme si c'était le moment.

\- D'accord Louisa, murmure Lambert en s'avançant toujours lentement vers elle.

Le petite se retrouve dos au mur. Lambert lui sourit largement, trop heureux de la voir coincée et surtout il sait ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore.

\- Pose cette arme, tu veux bien Louisa hein?

Elle ne lui répond pas. Elle sait ce qu'elle va devoir faire et elle a peur, tellement peur.

\- Ne te blesses pas. Ça n'est pas grave d'accord, ça va aller.

\- Non, gémit la petite. Ça va pas aller. JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI, finit-elle par hurler.

\- Et tu vas sortir d'ici un jour.

Elle secoue la tête avant de lui répondre.

\- Non.

\- Louisa, donnes moi cette arme. Tu n'as pas envie de faire ça. Tu n'as pas envie de blesser quelqu'un.

\- Non, lui confirme-t-elle avec une moue provocante de colère. Je ne veux pas blesser, je veux vous tuer.

Lambert attrape la main où elle tient l'arme sans chercher à la lui prendre. Il lui sourit largement et Lou se décide à franchir le pas. Elle appuie sur la détente. Sauf que ça ne marche pas. Elle lâche un soupir angoissé et baisse des yeux terrifiés sur l'arme avant de le regarder. Il lui sourit largement avant de l'enlacer contre lui dans ses bras. Elle est raide comme une statut. De rage et de désespoir, Louisa tente une nouvelle fois de presser la détente puis encore et encore, mais l'arme a un problème et aucune balle ne sort. Et Lou panique. Elle le sent jubiler. Il se met à lui caresser d'une main les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Chut, lui murmure-t-il. Avant de tirer Lou, on enlève la sécurité.

Louisa fronce les sourcils, elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne sait pas comment fonctionnent les armes à feu. Sa mère et Sameen ne lui ont jamais expliquée, elles n'ont jamais voulu qu'elle s'en approche.

Elle sent soudain une arme s'enfoncer dans son ventre et elle crie sous le coup de la surprise. Et Lambert en profite pour lui arracher l'arme des mains. Il s'écarte pour la regarder ravi, et elle est pétrifiée.

\- Tu y étais presque Lou, se moque-t-il en lui montrant son pouce et son index qu'il rapproche et qui se touchent presque. Mais merci pour ton aide.

Elle respire la détresse. Elle a donné le lieu de la planque. Elle doit tenter de rattraper le coup.

\- Alors c'était pour ça cette comédie ? lui demande-t-elle en désignant la tablette cassée au sol. Pour trouver la cachette où ils travaillent.

Il lui sourit plus largement. Louisa déglutit, elle sait qu'elle a intérêt à être convaincante.

\- Eh bien c'était une perte de temps, lui dit-elle fâchée en faisant mine de s'en foutre, parce que je ne sais pas où elle est.

Lambert penche la tête sur le côté, étudiant ses traits. Il lâche un rire et Louisa sent ses épaules s'affaisser malgré elle. Il ne la croit pas. Il tend une main pour la saisir par le bras et l'emmener mais elle ne peut juste pas le supporter.

\- ME TOUCHEZ PAS, hurle-t-elle en se dégageant.

Il lève aussitôt les mains en signe de reddition mais se marre toujours autant. Il baisse ses mains face à son air revêche et agite alors son arme pour lui faire signe d'avancer. Elle lui lance un regard de haine et marche dans le couloir sans baisser la tête face à tous les agents qui la dévisagent amusés. Puis ils se retrouvent seuls dans les couloirs. Lambert dans son dos son arme appuyée contre ses reins. Il la pousse alors qu'elle traine.

\- C'est très bien Lou, lui dit-il.

Elle serre les poings de colère. Elle le sent se marrer derrière elle. Il lui agrippe de sa main libre son épaule gauche pour l'exhorter à continuer à avancer.

\- Je sais marcher j'ai pas besoin de vous, lui crache-t-elle furieuse en se dégageant.

\- Tu nous as bien aidé et moi je suis particulièrement fier de toi.

Elle s'arrête nette et se tourne vers lui, furieuse. Il lui sourit.

\- Et moi, j'en ai marre, lui claque-t-elle.

Il la regarde ravi. Louisa l'observe et baisse les yeux sur l'arme.

\- Je vous fait si peur que ça, lui demande-t-elle en désignant d'un coup de tête l'arme pointée sur elle.

Ils s'affrontent un instant du regard. Louisa furieuse et Lambert souriant. Il rengaine son arme et lui pose ses deux mains sur chaque épaule et s'agenouille face à elle pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Ta mère t'a laissé tomber, lui dit-il, et ça juste pour ne pas obéir à Samaritain. Alors que toi tu nous as laissé faire. Tu as compris qu'obéir …

\- Elle avait raison ma mère. Lâchez moi, lui réplique Lou au bord des larmes de rage, en se dégageant.

C'est vrai, sa mère avait raison de se taire, c'est elle qui faisait bêtises sur bêtises. Elle allait toutes les faire tuer bon sang.

Elle se retourne quand elle entend des talons retentirent derrière elle. La blonde se ramène, le visage sertie d'un sourire diabolique. Elle s'arrête devant une porte au bout du couloir et les observe.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend autant de temps ? lui demande-t-elle.

Lambert se redresse et Lou les regarde tour à tour.

\- J'expliquais juste à Lou comment elle nous avait bien aidé. Je voulais lui montrer comment elle avait fait le bon choix contrairement à sa mère. Mais elle ne l'a pas très bien pris …

Il ponctue sa phrase en secouant la tête faussement déçu, puis il se tourne vers elle. Louisa recule, sans parvenir à respirer. Elle a l'impression d'avoir avalé une pierre quand Martine ouvre une porte. On va l'enfermer encore une fois. Non ! Elle tourne les talons prête à courir mais elle n'a pas fait deux pas qu'il l'a saisie.

\- Doucement Lou, lui dit-il en la trainant vers la blonde, vers la porte.

Louisa se débat. Il s'arrête devant la porte et elle est pétrifiée au sens propre comme au figuré. Ou alors c'est le sourire de Martine qui la glace sur place.

\- Non, dit-elle.

Pas question qu'elle entre là dedans. Lambert s'agenouille à nouveau devant elle et lui montre un téléphone.

\- Demande à la Machine de t'appeler.

Il ne rit plus pour le coup, il est très sérieux. Louisa refuse de trahir plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait. Elle fait non de la tête.

\- Ecoute moi, reprend Lambert en lui agrippant le menton pour qu'elle ne détourne pas le regard, Samaritain est très puissant. Il veut rendre l'humanité meilleure.

\- Je m'en fiche, lui réplique sincèrement Louisa en le fixant totalement incrédule face à ce qu'ils vient de lui dire.

Il l'attrape de nouveau fermement par les bras et la traine vers la porte.

\- JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER, hurle-t-elle en se débattant. NON JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER.

Lambert s'arrête et la regarde à nouveau.

\- Tu ne dois pas lui désobéir, lui dit-il, comme le fait ta mère.

\- Elle a raison ma mère, lui réplique-t-elle alors que les larmes coulent enfin. Et je ne lui obéirai pas moi non plus.

\- Mais tu viens de le faire, lui dit Martine.

Louisa se tourne vers elle. La blonde n'a pas bougé, toujours appuyée contre la porte qu'elle a ouverte.

\- Tu lui as fait confiance, ajoute Lambert.

Lou secoue la tête, elle s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Il la pousse toujours plus fortement mais Louisa s'agrippe à l'encadrement de la porte en hurlant. Martine perd patience et lui envoie un coup de poing violent dans la figure et c'est le noir.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Une fois qu'elle en a eut fini avec cette petite peste, Martine était toujours aussi frustrée et furieuse. Ça avait été son idée d'affaiblir la gamine pendant deux jours pour voire si ça changerait quelque chose. Elle avait eu un espoir de la faire ne serait ce que tressaillir de douleur, mais même pas. Lambert n'a pas besoin d'elle et tant mieux car elle est tellement énervée qu'elle aurait pu la tuer à mains nues. C'est donc dans cet état qu'elle va voir Sameen. A force de se concentrer sur Louisa et son programme, elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours. Mais dès qu'elle la voit, elle s'illumine d'un sacré sourire, celui qu'elle sait que sa patiente déteste. Shaw a pleuré. Quand elle entre, ça s'est tari depuis longtemps mais elle a le visage marqué par la douleur et chose nouvelle, la tristesse enfin affichée clairement à la place de la haine pure. Martine jubile, l'annonce de la mort de Root avait été un grand moment. L'idée venait de Samaritain et elle y avait bien sûr adhéré. Comme d'habitude Shaw ignore son entrée dans la pièce en refusant de la regarder.

\- Ça va mieux chérie ? lui demande-t-elle. Tu veux peut-être un petit mouchoir.

Sameen se tourne vers elle. Elle lui lance un regard vide où même le dégoût et la haine ne transparaissent plus. Elle les ressent toujours mais ce qu'elle ressent elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Cette boule au ventre, cette envie de hurler, ces larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Etait-elle en … deuil ? Pff, fais chier, pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus doué que ça pour ce genre de chose ? Parce qu'avec Root, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle sait lire ce qu'elle ressent et la comprend sans avoir besoin de mots. Elle n'a jamais exigé qu'elle le fasse, Root sait le faire pour eux deux … Enfin elle savait. A cette pensée, les yeux de Sam s'humidifient à nouveau. Mais elle refuse de pleurer cette fois et bat plusieurs fois des cils pour les refouler.

Martine s'est approchée d'elle et lui caresse l'avant bras droit du bout des ongles

\- Root te manque tellement que tu verses de belles et tendres larmes pour sa mort. C'est si mignon.

Shaw déglutit refoulant ses larmes.

\- Où est ce que tu vois des larmes salope ?

La blonde lui sourit et s'assoit sur elle.

\- Oh Sameen, lui murmure-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

Sameen n'a même pas un soupçon de lucidité dans sa tristesse pour se débattre. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien et elle en a marre de se battre. Alors elle ne fait rien. Cette garce n'aura que ce qu'elle aura créé, une coquille vide. Il n'y aura même rien à reconstruire, ils ne l'ont pas réduite en morceaux mais en poussière.

Martine se penche vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur son oreilles gauche. Sam ne réagit toujours pas.

\- Pourquoi me dire des choses si blessantes chérie ? Alors que toi et moi c'est devenu si … appréciable.

Et elle l'embrasse avant de commencer son immonde manège.

\- Je veux la voir, murmure Sam dans un souffle.

Elle n'a pas bougé, sa voix était neutre et son expression inchangé. Elle n'a pas supplié, elle a juste fait une demande comme on demande s'il pleut aujourd'hui ou pas. Shaw a besoin de savoir, d'être sûre. Ou peut-être juste de le voir pour le croire, pour rendre cette information réelle. Martine a été assez surprise pour le coup. Elle s'est arrêtée et s'est redressée pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle sent que Shaw doute, elle va devoir la convaincre.

\- Je veux voir son corps Martine, ajoute Sameen.

La blonde lui caresse doucement le visage.

\- Plus tard ma chérie. Elle est encore un peu trop à son avantage à mon goût et je veux que tu gardes comme le dernier souvenir que tu auras d'elle la vision de son cadavre gonflé et purulent.

Sameen ne lui répond pas. Elle ne réagit même pas car elle ne sait pas si elle enrage ou si elle va plutôt péter un câble dans une nouvelle crise de larme. Cette garce mérite pire que la mort. Mais Sameen est en colère contre elle-même aussi, elle a échoué à sauver Root. La femme à qui elle tenait, la femme qu'elle aimait. Root lui avait dit avoir toute confiance en elle, et Sameen s'était plantée. Elle l'avait tuée dans ce sous-sol en refusant de se rendre. Alors elle pouvait bien mourir maintenant, peu lui importait.

\- Tu sais que je viens de m'occuper de Louisa.

La phrase la réveille plus violemment qu'une baffe. Elle la sort de ses tristes pensées. Elle tourne enfin un visage expressif vers elle, un visage où se traduit la peur. Martine en est ravie. Sameen est carrément sur les fesses. Merde, dans sa tristesse, dans son désespoir, elle en avait oublié Louisa. Louisa désormais orpheline.

\- On ne lui a pas dit, ajoute-t-elle. On te laisse ce grand moment d'émotion.

Et Sameen parvient enfin à s'enflammer de colère. Et non, elle n'est pas encore une coquille vide. Elle devait être là pour Lou. Elle avait juré à Root de s'occuper de sa fille s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle le lui avait promis, il y a longtemps. Sameen se sent soudain bien vivante et bien sur Terre. Martine jubile car c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait et la brune le lui donne. Shaw n'était pas si difficile à cerner au fond, il fallait juste appuyer sur les bons boutons.

\- Ne touche pas à Louisa, lui murmure Shaw.

Martine est en extase cette fois. Sameen Shaw est de retour devant elle avec toute sa colère et toute sa résistance. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir à lui faire du mal si elle s'en fichait. Lui redonner un espoir auquel se raccrocher était une bonne stratégie. Surtout que maintenant elle sait qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à toucher à la gamine, à la tuer même sauf si elle coopère. Sameen n'allait pas avoir le choix. Elle tremble de rage, c'est la seule chose qui semble rester intacte avec le temps chez elle dans cet endroit, la rage.

Martine reprend là où elle s'est arrêtée quelques instants plus tôt.

\- On lui a juste fait quelques tests, susurre-t-elle dans son oreille entre deux morsures.

Sameen en frisonne de haine. Putain l'enfer, s'il existait, n'était rien face à cet endroit.

\- Pour l'instant, ajoute-t-elle en lui suçant le cou dans un baiser. Et ça ne dépend plus que de toi désormais.

Sameen se sait vaincue d'avance, elle allait devoir céder. Elle a échoué pour Root, mais pas pour Louisa. En plus elle a fait une promesse et elle la tiendra.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle dans un souffle faisant totalement abstraction de Martine et de ses gestes.

Elle sent cette dernière sourire dans son cou. La garce est ravie, tout se déroule selon le plan.

\- C'est une question stupide ça ma chérie, rit-elle.

Elle se redresse et regarde Sameen. Cette dernière se redresse autant que le lui permettent ses liens.

\- C'est pas à toi que je parlais.

Elle se tourne vers la caméra qui clignote au rouge. Mais rien ne se passe. La blonde lui attrape fermement le visage d'une main en lui enfonçant les doigts douloureusement dans les joues.

\- Tu viens de le lui donner, lui dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Et c'est vrai. La mission est finie. Martine pourrait s'en aller dés maintenant mais elle juge qu'elle a bien mérité un petit bonus et Samaritain ne le lui refuse pas. Il sait récompenser ses agents et Il la lui laisse. Martine le sait et ne va surement pas dire non alors qu'elle se jette sur sa victime. Elle pense à Root et à sa tête quand elle saura ça. Elle allait bientôt le lui dire, Samaritain l'avait prévu pour la faire plier. Tout ce que Shaw avait subi lui serait dévoilé dans les moindres détails et Root craquerait. Si elle ne le faisait pas, sa fille serait alors engagée d'autant plus dans la partie. La petite avait déjà subi des tortures physiques mais contrairement à Shaw, on montrerait à sa mère comme elle n'avait pas tout subi. Et là Root ne le supporterait pas et Lui céderait. Il avait toutes les cartes en main. Toutefois Root restait imprévisible, elle avait vu sa fille se faire torturer mais n'avait pas réagit et Samaritain jugeait qu'Il avait eu raison de mener cette petite expérience sur Sameen. Désormais Il a ses réponses. S'il en tue une et utilise ensuite la gamine, Il aura ce qu'il cherche. Elle lui sera soumise, mais pas attachée, ni dévouée. Mais ça, ça viendrait avec le temps. Root finirait pas comprendre et oublierait Sameen. Cette option est donc envisageable, mais en dernier recours. S'Il ne parvient pas à faire céder Root? Il la mettra à genoux en tuant la femme qu'elle aime. L'expérience menée sur Sameen serait alors appliquée à Root. Des deux c'est elle qu'Il voulait bien plus que Shaw. Tout dépendait de Root à présent, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne le sait même pas.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Le lendemain, l'infirmier qui s'occupe d'elle et deux agents en renfort sont entrés et l'ont détachée. Elle n'a de toute façon rien tenté et ils sont reparti. Elle part s'accroupir dans un coin et attend sans bouger.

Martine entre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle vient de quitter une Sameen désespérée et enragée et elle a bien l'intention d'en profiter. Jongler entre les trois est assez amusant pour elle, car elles ne requièrent en rien le même savoir faire et elle est heureuse de prouver à Samaritain que quelque soit la victime et la méthode appropriée pour en venir à bout, elle les possède toutes. Elle avait été vexée quand Andrea l'avait remplacée, et elle comptait bien se rattraper pour que Samaritain ne lui refuse plus aucun plaisir, et pour l'instant c'était le cas.

La blonde la regarde d'un air mauvais et ravi à la fois. Root ne bronche pas, même quand elle s'assoit en face d'elle. Elle hausse juste les sourcils. On pourrait presque croire en les voyant qu'elles vont se faire des connivences entre filles. Martine n'a cependant aucune arme dans les mains. C'est étrange. Elle ne lui ressort pas son baratin sur la Machine et ne pose pas le téléphone devant elle. En fait elle ne fait rien, pas un geste, pas une parole. Elle se contente de la regarder. Root décide d'entrer dans le jeu, elle sait que sur ce terrain elle peut la battre. Alors elle joint ses mains en croisant ses doigts et pose sa tête dessus pour l'observer très attentivement, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

\- Je viens d'aller voir Sameen, lui dit soudain Martine.

L'effet est immédiat. Root reste en apparence impassible mais sa mâchoire se serre et les battements de sa carotide double d'intensité. La blonde remarque tout ça.

\- Très jolie femme, ajoute-t-elle. Elle a un goût …. sucré doux comme un bon miel.

Root déglutit et serre son poing valide. Elle se force à ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut à savoir la faire exploser de colère. Sauf que plus la situation est critique, dangereuse et explosive, plus Root est calme, sereine même. L'adrénaline lui éclaircie les idées et ne la paralyse pas, ce qui lui permet de flirter ouvertement avec Sameen dans ces moments-là. Là elle est certes encore assez calme mais pas sereine. Elle n'accorde pas le moindre crédit à cette salope.

\- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ajoute la blonde en riant.

Elle marque une pause. Root ne réagit toujours pas mais elle ne fait que commencer. Samaritain lui a laissé une heure et elle compte bien en profité.

\- C'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part de me l'avoir donnée. Avec le temps, elle et moi c'est devenu …

Elle lève les yeux au ciel comme si elle cherchait le mot exact, mais se contente de lâcher un soupir de plaisir avant de la regarder à nouveau.

\- Mais elle ne veut pas que je t'en parle je crois. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas, mais on a nos petits secrets nous aussi.

Root se force à réagir. Elle lâche un profond soupir ennuyé, appuyé par un regard blasé.

\- Garde tes secrets pour toi, lui dit-elle enfin. Je n'ai franchement aucune envie de t'écouter geindre comme une adolescente en chaleur pour la première fois.

Et elle tente de se lever. Sauf que la blonde ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et sort une arme pour la pointer sur elle. Root cesse le mouvement et se rassoit. Elle sourit de nouveau, elle sait qu'elle l'a fait enrager.

\- Bon bah on va dire que je t'écoute alors.

Martine retire la sécurité et Root sourit de lus belle ce qui énerve la blonde.

\- Je t'écoute très attentivement, lui dit-elle d'un air moqueur sans se départir de son sourire

Un silence s'installe. Root finit par se demander si la blonde sait ce qu'elle veut au moins, ou si elle n'est là que pour le décor. Ils ne lui ont pas envoyée cette malade pour juste lui faire peur quand même.

\- Tu crèves d'envie de savoir tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, lâche-t-elle enfin.

Root déglutit. C'est vrai, elle veut savoir mais par Sameen pour l'aider, pour la délivrer de ses maux qui la rongent et qui la perdent. Elle ne veut rien savoir par sa tortionnaire, là elle ne se contrôlerait plus pour le coup.

\- On teste une nouvelle variable sur elle en ce moment justement. Et elle te concerne.

Elle lâche un rire à vous glacer le sang. Root l'écoute très attentivement. Lui ment-elle ? Une nouvelle variable ? Bon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle lui a encore fait ? L'inquiétude se peint au fond de ses yeux et la blonde enchaine ravie.

\- Si tu l'avais vu pleurer, rit-elle. Son petit air déprimée et ses larmes …

Elle rit de plus belle et Root enrage doucement.

\- Tu me détestes pas vrai ?

Root fait mine de réfléchir trois secondes.

\- Si je te dis non je gagne un bon point sur ma prochaine évaluation ?

Martine secoue la tête.

\- Alors oui, lui répond Root avec un grand sourire forcé.

\- Mais tu te trompes d'ennemi, ajoute la blonde.

Root hausse les sourcils sans cesser de sourire, délibérément provocante. C'était reparti, elle allait avoir un baratin sur le bon choix à faire, sur Samaritain et son éternelle bienveillance et gentillesse. Bref elle est partie pour une bonne sieste.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer, continue la blonde, juste te blesser comme Shaw. Mais toi tu ne penses qu'à me descendre.

Root la regarde interloquée en souriant. Martine ? Elle ne veut pas la tuer ? Non mais on délirait ferme là c'est quoi ce mensonge à deux balles.

\- Ça colle pas entre nous, lui répond Root en se marrant ouvertement et en écartant les bras qu'elle laisse retomber d'un air faussement désolé.

La blonde attend quelques minutes. Elle n'a rien préparé de cet entretien. Samaritain la guide, lui dicte ses questions. Il cherche quelque chose de très précis ici. Il s'est rendu compte que Root était prête à se sacrifier, à mourir même, pour Sameen, pour Louisa, pour la Machine et pour bien d'autres personnes, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Comme si sa vie n'avait aucune importance. Il veut lui faire prendre conscience que c'est faux, qu'elle est importante pour lui, du moment qu'elle lui donne ce qu'Il attend d'elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie Samantha ? lui demande alors Martine d'un ton sérieux mais ennuyé.

Root n'en revient pas. C'est quoi cette échange ? Elle veut quoi ? Il veut quoi ? Pourquoi elle était encore en vie ?

Elle la regarde encore plus amusée, la blonde ne sait décidemment pas où elle va aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas encore appuyé, lui répond-t-elle sur le même ton moqueur en lui désignant l'arme pointée sur elle.

Mais la blonde ne se démonte pas. Toujours guidée, elle sait où elle va.

\- Comment as-tu survécu quand tu as fuit seule le Texas ?

Root perd son sourire. Elle ne parlait pas de ça. Jamais. Le Texas, elle n'y avait jamais remis les pieds. Elle avait survécu et c'est tout. Pas vrai ? Elle avait survécu à tout ça ? Elle s'en était sortie ? Elle perd son regard sur le sol. La question se posait en effet, comment une enfant seule de douze ans avait survécu ? Par quelle miracle n'était-elle pas morte ?

\- Grâce à Andrea, murmure-t-elle tout doucement dans un souffle inaudible.

Mais Martine a lu sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, mais avant ça comment as-tu survécu quand tu as fait le trottoir ?

Root la regarde furieuse de s'être laissée aller, entrainer sur ce terrain. Elle aurait dû rester sur le pied de guerre, continuer à jouer la carte de l'humour cynique. Martine semblait savoir où elle allait en fin de compte, Root l'avait sous estimée. Elle sait maintenant qu'elle a eu tort. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Et qui t'a aidée à tenir quand tu t'es cachée dans la rue pendant quatre ans ?

\- Moi, murmure Root du bout des lèvres sans prononcer un son.

Martine sourit doucement. Elle lui cède un peu.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas morte ?

Root déglutit et ferme les yeux. Elle sent les larmes monter. Cette période de sa vie est si sombre, peut-être plus que son enfance où sa mère mettait quelques touches de normalité. Ça avait d'ailleurs surpris Sameen au début de leur "relation", la première fois où elle était venue chez elle et où Root avait cuisiné. L'interface avait été ravie de l'impressionner Shaw n'avait pas réussi à le cacher.

\- Où as-tu appris tout ça ? lui avait demandé Sameen.

Elle savait que la vie de Root n'avait été que fuite et cavale, pas vraiment l'idéal pour prendre des cours de cuisine. Root l'avait regardée en souriant.

\- Je sais que ça va te paraitre bizarre Sameen, mais … moi aussi j'ai eu une mère.

Shaw avait haussé les sourcils de surprise alors que Root avait ponctué sa phrase d'un rire. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Root ne parlait jamais de son passé. Et là elle se confiait à elle. Sam savait avec certitude qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

\- Tous les samedis, on cuisinait elle et moi et c'était génial. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des seuls trucs normaux de mon enfance, avait-elle ponctué avec légèreté.

\- J'en sais rien, répond alors Root en toute sincérité à Martine.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas morte. Le hasard ? Le destin ? Dieu ? Pff oh que non !

\- Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie ? insiste Martine.

Elle l'énerve prodigieusement, elle vient de lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas. Sauf qu'au fond elle le sait très bien.

\- Parce que je ne demande qu'à vivre, lui crache-t-elle furieuse.

Martine lui sourit largement et se tait. Root respire et se calme. Elle a visiblement donné la bonne réponse. La blonde se lève et sort sans rien ajouter, laissant une Root interdite sur l'échange qui vient d'avoir lieu. C'est tout ? Toute cette comédie pour ça. Et elle n'a toujours ni vu Sameen, ni vu Louisa. Et vu le petit speech de la blonde sur son plaisir à avoir eu Shaw ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle se promet de ne rien céder aux prochains qui entreront ici. Mais au fond, Root n'a pas l'impression d'avoir cédé. Bizarrement cette conversation l'a libérée de la question qu'elle s'était posée plus tôt : Devait-elle quelque chose à Andrea ? La réponse était claire, non elle ne lui devait rien. Elle ne devait qu'à elle ce qu'elle avait été et ce qu'elle était devenue autant pour le bon que pour le mauvais.

Lambert et Greer entrent le lendemain. Root est toujours au même endroit au sol dans son coin. Elle n'a pas bougé ni dormi et est restée concentrée sur la porte.

\- Le lit est plus confortable mademoiselle Groves, lui dit Greer en guise de salutation.

Elle ne lui répond pas, ne bouge même pas.

\- Je veux les voir, exige-t-elle simplement.

Greer lui sourit. Root se tourne vers Lambert. Qu'a-t-il fait à sa gamine ?

\- Je veux voir ma fille, lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Mais tu vas la voir Root, lui dit Lambert en lui montrant une tablette.

Root ne peut plus respirer à la seconde même où elle voit l'écran. Louisa hurle à pleins poumons en se tenant les oreilles, recroquevillée au sol. Root se prend la tête dans les mains et ferme les yeux. Les larmes coulent sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Puis la vidéo se coupe et elle les regarde. Toujours face à elle, ils la dévisagent calmement. Alors voilà ce qu'ils font à sa fille, elle avait sa réponse. Root crève d'envie de hurler, mais elle se retient. Les larmes coulent doucement sur son visage qui n'exprime que la rage. La rage pour ce qu'ils font, la rage de son impuissance, la rage de son échec à avoir protégée sa fille de tout ça. La rage c'est tout ce qui semble lui rester et elle en tremble de colère et sa respiration en est d'autant plus saccadée.

\- Ça peut s'arrêter Root, lui dit Lambert.

Il pose un téléphone à terre devant elle.

\- Dis lui de t'appeler, ajoute-t-il simplement.

Mais Root ne bouge pas et ne les regarde pas. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière pour calmer sa terreur. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un putain de cauchemar, ou alors elle était plongée dans une de ses fameuses simulations dont lui avait parlé Shaw. Mais Root ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette merde, elle n'en avait jamais subi. Mais si c'était le cas et si toutes les simulations de Shaw avait été du même genre, juste … terrifiante. Pas étonnant qu'une personne aussi solide que Sameen ait craqué. Mais Shaw avait parlé d'irréel, et Root ne pensait pas être dans une simulation. Visiblement ça c'était pour Shaw, pas pour elle. Samaritain voulait la casser autrement. Ils voulaient la Machine, au moins c'était clair cette fois. Après avoir passé des jours à tourner autour du pot, il lui montrait enfin son vrai visage. Samaritain avait décidé de torturer sa fille, une adorable petite tchoupinette haute comme trois pommes qui était gentille avec tout le monde, qui aimait juste dessiner, danser, chanter et courir dans les parcs pour rendre Balou complètement fous. Et tout ça juste pour elle, pour la faire craquer. Elle se sent à vomir. Si elle parlait, ils arrêteraient. Lambert vient de lui en faire quasiment la promesse, mais c'est un salaud et elle le sait, il ne tiendra surement pas parole. Si elle donne la Machine, que leur feront-ils ? Ils les tueront ? Non, ils avaient dit que non. Sauf que Samaritain finirait par comprendre que jamais elle ne serait de son côté et là ils les tueraient. Lambert le lui avait promis, Il ne serait pas patient éternellement et franchement elle non plus. Mais si elle ne leur donnait pas la Machine, Samaritain n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de continuer, de les garder en vie pour se servir des unes contre les autres. Ça lui faisait mal pour Lou mais c'était leur seule chance.

\- Non, s'entend-t-elle leur répondre.

Elle respire toujours aussi mal et elle laisse son regard fixé dans le vide. Elle a l'impression d'être à la fois une bonne mère pour être en train de sauver sa fille, et une mère monstrueuse pour la laisser endurer ça. Monstrueuse. Monstrueuse. Monstrueuse. Tu es monstrueuse.

Elle lève un visage ravagé par la détresse, la souffrance et la tristesse vers eux. Lambert lui sourit largement. Elle le haïssait déjà avant et maintenant elle sait qu'elle ne le tuera pas d'une balle dans le crane comme elle le pensait. Pour ce qu'il fait à Louisa, elle lui réserve bien autre chose. Et elle laissera la blonde à Sameen.

\- Pardon ? s'étonne Lambert au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Il n'en revient pas, elle a refusé. Ils étaient certains que là elle craquerait. Samaritain avait prévu à 94.83% qu'elle céderait en voyant ça. Sauf que voilà, cette femme tombait dans les 5,17%. Elle était incroyable d'imprévisibilité. Ils sont un instant désarmés devant sa réponse, et Lambert a choisi de par ce simple mot de lui donner l'occasion de se rétracter. Il pense qu'elle n'aura pas la force de trahir sa fille chérie une seconde fois. Sauf que cette fois Root le regarde droit dans les yeux et il y lit au-delà de la haine et de la tristesse, une assurance inébranlable, la conviction qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

\- Non, lui répète-t-elle sur un ton cynique. Le contraire de oui si vous préférez.

Root commence à tapoter en silence un rythme de musique avec ses doigts sur sa jambe. Elle sait qu'elle vient de les scotcher.

\- Tu es sûre ? lui demande Lambert amusé.

Elle ne lui répond pas cette fois et ne bouge pas. Elle n'a ni sourire ni sarcasmes à lui sortir. Elle ne pense qu'à ce qu'elle va lui faire. Et rien ni personne, pas même la Machine, ne pourra l'arrêter. Ses doigts en trépignent d'impatience en tapotant plus vite le rythme de la chanson.

\- Tu es une mère bien particulière, murmure Lambert.

\- Je sais, murmure Root, tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu n'as rien d'autres pour essayer de me faire couler à pic ?

Elle a parlé doucement, presqu'en chuchotant comme pour ne pas réveiller un enfant qui dort. Elle accentue chaque mot qu'elle prononce avec lenteur. Elle est comme assommée, dans un état presque second. Lambert l'écoute attentivement et lui sourit largement alors que Greer hausse les sourcils. Il avait été certain qu'elle aurait cédé nette. Root était vraiment surprenante et sacrément résistante.

\- Parce que ça, ajoute-t-elle en pointant sa tablette, ça ne fonctionne pas. Pas plus que l'ibogaïne, pas plus qu'Andrea, pas plus que le reste.

Lambert pince des lèvres et acquiesce d'un air moqueur en ramassant le téléphone.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, lui réplique-t-il en se levant.

Elle les regarde se diriger vers la porte.

\- Vous n'avez rien et moi j'ai tout, leur dit-elle calmement.

Ils s'arrêtent net et se tournent vers elle. Au prix d'un effort colossal, Root parvient à leur envoyer un sourire moqueur, leur montrant qu'elle est encore dans la partie. Elle a au moins raison sur ce point, ils les tiennent mais ils n'ont toujours rien. Ils la regardent calmement un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- A bientôt mademoiselle Groves, lui dit simplement Greer.

Et ils sortent. Root est incapable de se calmer. Elle tourne en rond et manque de s'arracher les cheveux. Elle finit par se rasseoir en tentant sans succès de ne rien imaginer. Une assiette de pâtes lui est servie plus tard. Elle dévisage le type qui lui apporte, elle ressemble à une enragée très calme. Un peu comme un crocodile qui vous regarde avant de bouger tout à coup pour vous attraper. Ils lui donnaient à manger, c'était un comble dans un moment pareil. Ils avaient un sacré sens de l'humour noir et tordu par ici. Le gars ressort très vite, elle le pétrifie de peur. Root attrape l'assiette et la balance sur la porte au moment où il la referme.

Ils la laissent mariner quelques heures et Lambert revient. Il observe la porte où les pâtes sont collées et se tourne vers elle en souriant.

\- Pas très faim ? lui demande-t-il. C'est de famille décidément de jeter les assiettes sur les murs.

Elle ne lui répond pas, elle se fiche de ce qu'il lui raconte de toute façon. Lambert sort le fameux téléphone et le lui balance sous le nez avant de le replacer dans sa poche

\- Tu as réfléchi ? lui demande-t-il joyeusement.

Root le dévisage calmement sans toujours réagir. Lambert s'approche d'elle et lui montre juste l'écran de la tablette, encore une fois. Mais elle refuse de regarder, elle continue à le dévisager dans les yeux et ils restent un bon moment ainsi. Root n'entend personne crier cette fois-ci, mais elle ne supporte plus d'observer ce sac d'immondice en face d'elle et elle pose les yeux sur l'écran. Elle se force à n'afficher aucune réaction alors qu'elle voit Louisa se laisser frapper par Martine à coup de marteau sur sa petite main. Elle a des bandages aux bras. Root serre les poings et les dents pour se retenir de hurler. Elle voit ensuite la blonde enfoncer des aiguilles dans son dos et elle craque. Elle se jette sur lui pour l'étrangler.

\- JE VAIS VOUS TUER, hurle-t-elle.

Il éclate de rire et d'un geste rapide il lui attrape ses doigts cassés et les lui tord. Root tombe à genoux au sol en hurlant de douleur. Il la tient dans une clé de bras

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça Root. Toi et ton silence. Alors dis moi ça en vaut la peine ?

Il lui tord les doigts plus fort et elle serre les dents, ne lâchant échapper qu'un grognement de douleur. Puis Lambert la lâche. Il la laisse là et sort sans plus un mot. Root reste en boule au sol et pleure lentement de douleur. Pas tant pour ses doigts mais pour ce qu'elle vient de voir. Elle est heureuse que ses longs cheveux lui masquent le visage. Elle ne veut pas qu'Il la voit craquer ainsi, elle ne veut pas lui montrer qu'Il commence à gagner, déjà.

Elle est toujours dans cet état quand une alarme retentit. Elle se relève doucement et essuie ses yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne sait pas qui s'est sauvée cette fois ci, mais elle lui souhaite bonne chance. Elle court à la porte et tente de l'ouvrir sans succès. Elle peste de rage et frappe un grand coup dedans pour faire passer sa frustration. Elle reste debout longtemps dans la pièce à faire les cents pas.

L'alarme finit par s'arrêter mais pas Root. Elle se demande bien ce que ça veut dire. Une évasion ratée encore ou réussie enfin ? Elle commence à se demander si Sameen n'a pas raison. Quitter cet endroit semble impossible.

Elle s'arrête nette quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, Lambert entre.

\- Tu n'as que moi à venir persécuter, lui claque-t-elle furieuse.

Lambert lui sourit et sort une arme. Il la pointe sur elle et lui fait signe avec de sortir dans le couloir. Elle lève les yeux au ciel comme sait si bien le faire Shaw et sort. Martine est là et Root se demande un bref instant lequel des deux est le pire. Peu importe, Sameen et elle les tueront. Ils l'escortent dans un couloir et elle entre dans une salle remplie d'ordinateurs et elle sait tout de suite que c'est une sorte de salle des opérations. On l'amène devant un immense écran blanc où Greer l'attend. Root ne lui accorde aucune importance alors qu'elle regarde le diable les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que vous êtes furieuse mademoiselle Groves, lui dit Greer. Mais il était important de réaliser ces tests sur votre fille pour évaluer son degré de résistance.

Elle ne le regarde toujours pas et reste rivée sur l'écran. Si seulement, elle avait une masse pour le détruire. Bon, elle sait que ça ne détruirait pas Samaritain, mais elle ça lui ferait un bien fou pour extérioriser sa rage qu'elle refoule. Le vieux la prend pour une idiote. Grosse erreur de sa part.

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça, dit-elle à Samaritain. Ne te cache donc pas derrière tes soi-disant tests. Tu voulais juste m'atteindre moi. Tu voulais savoir si tu pouvais trouver la fameuse Root que tu cherches tant dans la personne que je suis.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Eh bien, félicitation Samaritain, tu m'as trouvée. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu vas apprécier.

\- Je voulais être certain d'avoir toute ton attention, lui écrit Samaritain.

Root secoue la tête d'agacement autant que de rire.

\- Eh bien, tu l'as maintenant alors laisse ma fille en paix.

Il ne lui répond pas. Root sent, sans le regarder, que Greer l'observe. Ce dernier semble ravi de l'échange qu'elle vient d'avoir avec Samaritain. Elle lui avait parlé d'elle-même. Il sent bien qu'elle contrôle sa fureur pour ne pas exploser.

\- Samaritain fait tout ça pour son bien et pour le votre je vous assure, lui dit-il. Quoique vous en pensiez !

Elle tourne un visage excédé vers lui.

\- Pensez ça, lui dit-elle d'un ton blasé en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Son sourire l'a trop énervée. Il avait cru quoi hein ? Qu'elle parlait avec Samaritain et que c'était bon, elle allait devenir un gentil mouton qui obéit. Greer soupire sans cesser de sourire.

\- Vous êtes aussi butée que votre fille, lui dit-il.

Root se rend compte alors que l'alarme de tout à l'heure était pour Louisa et non pour Sameen comme elle le croyait. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle ne doit pas sous estimer sa fille. Elle tourne un regard angoissé vers lui. L'ont-ils attrapé ? Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

\- Elle n'a rien, la rassure le vieux. …pour l'instant. Et ça ne dépend que de vous que ça continue ainsi.

Il la regarde se décomposer à ses paroles. Root se demande bien qu'elle est leur prochaine idée tordue et sadique sortie de leurs cerveaux en guimauve.

\- Je n'aurai pas pensé à Chinatown pour un centre d'opération, ajoute Greer pensivement.

Root ne laisse rien paraitre, pourtant elle sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Merde comment ont-ils su ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, lui répond-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Trop bruyant et trop peuplé, ce serait pas franchement discret.

Elle croit comprendre la raison à sa présence ici. Le vieux semble vouloir confirmation et Root reste comme d'ordinaire insondable comme un lac noir, le visage emprunt de sarcasme et de provocation.

\- Des agents vont fouiller de fond en comble ce quartier et ils les trouveront, l'avertit-t-il.

Root affiche un air ennuyé et secoue la tête d'incompréhension.

\- Et je suis ici parce que …. vous voulez mon feu vert pour l'opération, ironise-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est votre fille qui a été très bavarde avec nous, enfin plutôt avec Samaritain. Il semblerait qu'elle commence à l'apprécier.

Root conserve son sourire et son air insolent, pourtant elle sent comme un coup dans le ventre. Louisa aurait très bien pu craquer, mais elle sait que Greer lui ment. Lou n'aurait jamais dit ça volontairement à Samaritain donc on l'avait forcée ou manipulée. Sa fille. Elle allait en crever s'ils ne lui montraient pas sa fille.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a dit la vérité, avance-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ment non plus, réplique Greer.

Root le regarde et lâche un long soupir.

\- Vous savez quoi Greer, lui dit-elle en souriant. Vos trucs de manipulations psychologiques je commence à en avoir plus que marre. Le réel problème ce n'est pas moi. C'est votre incapacité à résoudre le casse tête mental que je représente à vos yeux.

Elle s'arrête, contente de leur avoir cloué le bec. Greer l'observe comme fasciné et elle ne baisse pas les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait faire un infarctus massif là tout de suite. Au lieu de ça il lui sourit plus largement.

\- Je pense pouvoir assez bien vous résoudre dans ce cas.

Root se tourne vers l'écran et perd son sourire dés qu'Il lui montre sa fille. Louisa hurle à plein poumon en frappant la porte. Root croit en mourir de douleur et elle serre les poings. Sa fille est enfermée dans une pièce vide et sombre. Root remarque comme du gel au sol. "Une chambre froide", réalise-t-elle. Mais ils sont complètement tarés.

\- LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR. MAMAN ! MAMAN !

Root ferme les yeux mais les cris de Lou la transpercent bien plus douloureusement que n'importe quelle torture. Louisa cesse peu à peu et reste calme, ne pleurant que légèrement. Root ouvre des yeux emplis de larmes et voit sa fille la tête appuyée sur la porte. Elle a l'air de se calmer et marmonne des mots qu'ils n'entendent pas. Et soudain Louisa se redresse et cherche dans la pièce quelque chose. La petite se tourne enfin vers la caméra et regarde sans la voir sa mère. Elle s'en approche et l'attrape d'une main. Elle semble chercher quelque chose pendant quelques instants et soudain c'est le noir. Lou l'a détruite. Root tente de calmer sa respiration alors que la vidéo se coupe soudain. Surprise et soulagée en même temps qu'inquiète de ne plus voir Louisa. Elle voit Greer froncer les sourcils. Il se tourne vers un technicien.

\- Monsieur, les caméras sont hors services, lui annonce-t-il.

\- Lesquelles ? demande Greer.

\- Toutes.

Le vieux fronce les sourcils. Et Root réalise, Samaritain est aveugle. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Pas la Machine en tout cas, impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas attaquer, juste se défendre et encore passivement. Des renforts alors ? John, Lionel, Finch ? Non impossible non plus, elle avait interdit à la Machine de faire ça. Ça vient donc de l'intérieur. Etrange que cela arrive au même moment où Louisa détruisait la sienne. Ou alors c'était un nouveau piège de leur part dont elle ne voyait pas encore le but ? Hum, pas sûre Greer avait été surpris et là il est clairement énervé, bien que l'énervement chez lui soit vraiment peu perceptible.

\- Réglez ça, ordonne-t-il avant de se tourner vers à nouveau.

\- Je pense que vous avez un souci, lui dit-elle souriante.

C'est fou comme on peut passer de l'effroi au ravissement en quelques secondes ici. Même si c'est feint acr Root pense à sa fille.

\- Un fâcheux contre temps mais nous réglerons ça plus tard. Revenons ma chère à ce qui vous concerne.

Root le dévisage froidement.

\- Je me suis renseigné sur le syndrome de votre fille. Fascinant ! Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient l'atteindre. Physiquement bien sûr, comme la faim ou le manque de sommeil. Mais les patients souffrant d'insensibilité ressentent le froid, même s'ils n'en souffrent pas.

\- C'est donc inutile de lui infliger ça, lui fait remarquer Root.

Greer acquiesce.

\- Mais leur corps en ressent parfaitement les effets.

Root ne répond pas. Pas la peine. Elle sait en quoi consiste ce nouveau chantage. Contacter la Machine ou voir sa fille mourir de froid. Elle était bloquée, coincée, mal barrée.

Root le regarde furieuse. Elle tremble de rage.

\- Arrêtez ça, lui dit-elle simplement d'une voix froide.

Greer lâche un léger rire qui manque de la faire exploser alors qu'elle se décompose sous ses yeux. Elle ne pense qu'à Louisa.

\- Ce traitement peut s'arrêter mademoiselle Groves, reprend le vieux, contre …

\- Contre la Machine. Oui je sais, lui crache-t-elle furieuse.

Greer hausse les sourcils et se met à rire doucement.

\- Oh non ma chère. Samaritain a compris que quoique nous fassions à Louisa vous ne donnerez pas la Machine. Du coup il vise un peu plus bas.

Root fronce les sourcils. Elle ne comprend pas, de toute façon ici il faut s'accrocher pour comprendre. Ils sont trop tordus.

\- Alors contre quoi ? aboie-t-elle.

\- Une mission.

Elle en reste pantelante les bras ballants et les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Mais à quoi joue Samaritain ? Il la voulait elle. C'était donc sérieux, Il voulait qu'elle travaille pour lui.

\- Une mission, répète-t-elle interloquée.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw pourrait parfaitement vous aider, ajoute-t-il.

Root se prend la tête dans les mains et secoue doucement la tête. C'est quoi ce nouveau délire. Ils sont ahurissants de conneries. Elle redresse la tête pour les regarder à nouveau.

\- Vous allez développer, j'imagine.

Greer lui sourit largement.

\- Nous avons interpellé un terroriste et Samaritain souhaite que vous vous en occupiez.

\- Un terroriste ? murmure-t-elle cyniquement. Vraiment ? Ce serait pas plutôt un pauvre gars qui s'est mis en travers de son chemin ?

Greer ne lui répond pas. Son sourire reste accroché à ses lèvres et Root meurt d'envie de le lui arracher.

\- Quand vous dîtes qu'Il veut que je m'en occupe … commence-t-elle en sachant déjà ce que cela signifie.

\- Il veut que vous régliez ce problème, lui confirme Greer. Définitivement.

Root le regarde franchement pas surprise. Ce truc voulait qu'elle abatte un homme de sang froid, qu'elle retombe dans ce qu'elle avait été. Cet homme s'apparentait à un allié. En tout cas ils avaient un ennemi commun et était du même côté. Et Louisa était la menace qui pesait au dessus de sa tête. Mais que dirait sa fille si elle faisait ça ? Ils s'en serviraient contre elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle était un monstre, qu'ils avaient raison, pour que Lou la déteste. Root réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Si elle ne faisait rien elle perdrait sa fille et si elle se soumettait à Samaritain elle la perdrait aussi. Alors elle ne répond pas et cherche désespérément une solution. Elle refuse de craquer devant eux.

Greer l'observe attentivement et se tourne vers Martine et Lambert.

\- Je crois que mademoiselle Groves a besoin d'une petite motivation.

La blonde lui sourit largement et sort de la pièce. La grande brune lui jette un coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers Greer.

\- Je pense que vous savez ce qui se passe après l'hypothermie, ajoute-t-il. Nous allons palier au problème actuel des caméras et nous reparlerons de ce petit travail pour lequel vous semblez si récalcitrante. Je pense que vous pouvez patienter un peu mais votre fille ….

Root secoue la tête au bord de l'implosion et des larmes. Lambert l'attrape fermement d'un bras, mais Root ne lâche pas le vieux des yeux.

\- Ne faites pas ça Greer, lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit.

\- Une simple mission mademoiselle Groves, lui réplique-t-il.

Root ne lui répond pas. Elle sent que les larmes vont jaillir de ses yeux dans quelques secondes. Elle secoue la tête et son visage n'affiche plus qu'un profond désespoir. Elle commence à se débattre. Elle ne veut pas partir, elle veut tenter de négocier mais Lambert la traine sans ménagement.

\- Greer ne faites pas ça, répète-t-elle paniquée alors qu'on la sort de la pièce.

Le vieux lui sourit franchement amusé.

\- Et ne faites pas d'autres sottises voulez vous ? Ou je serai contraint de baisser encore la température.

Root respire très mal et ne se soucie même pas de l'endroit où Lambert l'a conduit. Elle entre dans une pièce au moment où Martine en sort. Lambert ferme la porte derrière elle et Root se retrouve seule avec Shaw. Malgré son état, elle reconnait l'endroit, c'est la pièce dont elles se sont enfuies quelques jours plus tôt pour finir par atterrir dans ce sous-sol.

Sameen la regarde la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Elle était vivante. La blonde lui avait donc menti. Mais pourquoi ? Toujours la même chose, réalisa-t-elle. La blonde voulait la mettre à terre, et le pire c'est qu'elle y parvenait très bien. Sameen avait marché, elle l'avait crue. Elle avait cru être responsable de la mort de Root et elle avait craqué en fondant en larme, en étant si peu elle-même. Martine avait dû jubiler et Sam en enrage de lui avoir donné exactement ce qu'elle voulait. La blonde venait d'entrer tout souriante dans la pièce et l'avait détachée. Elle lui avait demandé si elle croyait en une quelconque puissance supérieure spirituelle en se foutant ouvertement d'elle, puis Root était entrée et Shaw en était restée figée debout à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sur le coup elle avait pensé devenir folle pour de bon et avoir une hallucination, mais le sourire de la blonde lui fit comprendre que non.

Elle ne bouge pourtant pas de peur que Root ne disparaisse comme un mirage. Elle sent le poids qui lui enserrait le vente depuis presque trois jours s'envoler comme par magie et elle a une irrésistible envie de la toucher pour s'assurer de sa présence. Mais elle n'en fait rien, elle est comme paralysée.

\- Tu es vivante, murmure enfin Shaw brisant le silence.

Le dire lui fait prendre conscience de ce fait comme étant réel, Root est vivante. Pourtant l'interface ne semble pas l'avoir entendue et Shaw reste figée par l'air de Root. Cette dernière ne la regarde pas et reste collée le dos à la porte. Elle respire mal et trop vite. Et soudain Root s'effondre au sol en glissant le long de la porte en lâchant un long gémissement de douleur entrecoupé de sanglots qui vrillent les entrailles de Shaw. Elle n'a jamais vu Root ainsi. Et sans réfléchir elle s'approche d'elle pour la serrer maladroitement dans ses bras alors que Root est secouée d'une crise de larmes incontrôlable comme elle quand elle a cru l'avoir perdue à jamais. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais elle appréhende. Root ne parle toujours pas. Elle en est incapable, ses larmes l'empêchent de respirer normalement et Sameen se rend compte, effrayée, qu'elle va faire une crise de panique. Elle doit la calmer, sauf que elle ne sait pas trop faire ça.

\- Chut, lui murmure-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras et en lui caressant le dos d'une main.

\- Com …. Comment je peux imposer ça à ma fille ? parvient à lui murmurer Root entre ses sanglots qui la secouent.

Et Shaw comprend. Ils ont fait du mal à Louisa pour la faire craquer. Donc Root ne savait pas ce que la blonde lui avait fait. Elle en est égoïstement soulagée. Root était utilisée contre elle, et Louisa était utilisée contre sa mère. Un cercle vicieux où tous leurs sentiments entraient en compte. Sameen continue de se taire et de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Elle a que six ans, continue Root en larmes. Elle connait déjà la torture et le meurtre.

Elle s'arrête et sanglote de plus belle. Sameen cherche quelque chose de sensé, de gentil et de pas trop con à lui dire.

\- Ils veulent nous détruire, c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ne leur fais pas ce plaisir.

Elle se trouve franchement gonflée de lui dire ça alors qu'elle, elle a fondu en larme devant Martine quand cette garce lui a sorti un mensonge qu'elle aurait dû détecter ou encaisser en silence, comme le reste d'ailleurs.

Root respire peu à peu mieux mais pleure toujours autant.

\- Je vais pas tenir, lui avoue-t-elle faiblement.

Shaw continue de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Chut, répète-t-elle pour la calmer. Tu vas tenir, lui dit-elle simplement. Au bout de trois semaines ici, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi tu sais. Et puis on serre les dents et on tient.

Root enfouit son visage contre son buste et Sameen la serre plus fortement. Elle ne veut plus la lâcher de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Root se calme peu à peu et se redresse.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ose enfin lui demander Shaw bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

Root la regarde le visage ravagé par la souffrance, les yeux rouges gonflés.

\- Ils l'ont torturée, lui confirme-t-elle, juste parce qu'elle est ma fille.

Elle fait une pause, les larmes coulant à nouveau de plus belle. Elle détourne le regard et observe le sol sans le voir

\- Si je l'aimais vraiment je l'aurai abandonnée à sa naissance pour lui donner une chance d'avoir la vie qu'elle mérite.

Sameen en reste interdite. Comment Root peut dire une chose pareille ? Elle sait qu'elle adore sa fille. Elle sait aussi qu'elle souffre le martyr. Sameen lui encadre le visage et la force à la regarder.

\- Ne dis pas une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? Ne le pense même pas. Sinon ils ont gagné.

Root ne lui répond pas et l'observe simplement un petit moment.

\- Ils l'ont enfermée dans une chambre froide et ils ne la laissent sortir que si je tue un homme pour eux. Un terroriste soi disant.

Root a balancé la phrase d'une traite. Sameen comprend aussitôt. Ils font la même chose qu'avec elle et Mia. Root suivait à peu près le même processus que le sien. Elle acquiesce doucement.

\- Moi, ils voulaient que je tue une petite fille, lui avoue-t-elle.

Root la regarde en silence. Sameen lui parlait enfin de ce qui lui était arrivée et elle n'allait surement pas la couper.

\- Mais j'ai refusé, ajoute Shaw, et j'ai essayé de m'enfuir avec elle. Martine l'a tuée quand ils m'ont rattrapée.

Elle s'arrête. De toute façon il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. Mia était morte, mais il restait une chance pour Louisa. Elles restent de longues minutes silencieuses, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Root ne pensant qu'à Louisa et Shaw a ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que Root était morte ? Quel était l'intérêt ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu été surprise que je sois vivante ? demande soudain Root en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se rappelle brusquement que c'est la première chose que Shaw lui a dite et elle semblait interdite en la voyant devant elle. Root n'avait pas pu s'en soucier sur le coup, trop effondrée. Mais à présent que sa crise de larme est passée, ses idées devenaient plus claires.

\- Ils m'ont dit que tu étais morte, lui répond simplement Sameen.

Root fronce les sourcils et tente d'analyser ce nouveau coup de Samaritain dans la partie mais la douleur de penser à sa fille prisonnière du froid l'empêche d'avoir l'esprit clair et ses pensées n'aboutissent pas. Contrairement à celles de Sameen. Elle est là depuis plus longtemps et elle commence à percevoir, à chaque fois après coup bien sûr, le fonctionnement de ce connard de Samaritain. Mais en voyant Root si perdue, si anéantie, elle sait qu'elle va devoir la réveiller.

\- Tu sais que toi et moi on va souffrir et claquer ici.

Root lèvre brusquement les yeux sur elle. Sameen a ce qu'elle voulait, son attention.

\- J'ai aucune envie de vivre ce calvaire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je veux pas finir comme cette vieille peau de Martine.

Root baisse les yeux, ne répondant toujours pas. Sam la laisse un instant digéré ce qu'elle lui a dit. Root comprend Sameen mieux que quiconque. Elle a eu pratiquement la même discussion avec Hanna quand 20 ans plus tôt elles ont décidé de s'enfuir. Elle l'avait convaincue par le même discours que Shaw, Hanna ne voulant au départ pas partir sans ses parents avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient aussi fanatiques et soumis que les autres adultes de la secte.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque ? lui claque soudain Shaw.

Root se tourne vers elle perplexe. La détermination se lit sur le visage de Sameen. Cette dernière venait de réfléchir longuement. Louisa allait y rester si ça continuait. Root en mourrait de douleur et elle-même finirait par en devenir folle. Il fallait sortir d'ici, mais il ne fallait pas juste en parler comme d'un doux rêve, il fallait le faire encore et encore jusqu'à réussir. C'est Root qui lui avait redonnée l'espoir dans ce sous-sol. Elles avaient presque réussi et Greer avait utilisé Louisa en désespoir de cause pour les rattraper. Root avait eu raison, il n'était pas impossible de partir d'ici, juste franchement difficile. Et elle avait aussi raison, il ne fallait pas laisser Lou derrière. Elles partiraient à trois ou pas du tout.

\- D'attaque pour quoi faire ? lui demande Root sur un air dépité qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Elle n'a plus envie de se battre sachant que ce sera sa fille qui trinque à chaque incartade de sa part. Greer l'a menacée avant de partir de rendre son espace encore plus glacé si elle tentait quelque chose.

\- Il faut qu'on réagisse, lui dit Shaw dans un souffle en lui secouant les épaules.

Elle voudrait tellement la réveiller comme elle-même l'avait fait l'autre jour.

\- Qu'on réagisse ? répète Root.

Sam ouvre grand les yeux. Elle dort ou quoi. Root semble assommée.

\- Qu'on se tire, lui explique cache Sameen.

Root fait aussitôt non de la tête. Et Sam peut lire la terreur dans ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait tout ça parce qu'elle est ma fille, même si eux prennent comme excuse cette histoire de tests de sa résistance. Imagine un peu ce qu'ils lui feront si on s'enfuit en qu'on n'y parvient pas à nouveau.

\- La question n'est pas là, lui réplique sévèrement Shaw. Ils le referont de toute manière, qu'il y ait une bonne raison ou non ça leur est bien égal à Martine et à Lambert.

Elle marque une pause alors qu'elle sent Root lui céder. Elle sait qu'elle vient de dire les bons mots.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, murmure Shaw. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici aujourd'hui.

Root la regarde un instant, puis lève les yeux sur la caméra. Et elle acquiesce doucement au grand soulagement de Shaw. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Tu as raison. Louisa a déjà craqué et leur a dit que notre planque était à Chinatown.

\- Chut, murmure sèchement Shaw en jetant un regard angoissé à la caméra. T'es folle ou quoi ?

\- Les caméras ne fonctionnent plus, l'informe Root.

A la réflexion, elle aurait dû lui dire ça avant. Mais elle avait été trop effondrée du sort de Louisa pour y penser. Or là son cerveau se rallume comme redémarre un ordinateur mis en veille.

\- Tu es sûre ? lui demande Shaw qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles. C'est peut-être juste une autre manipulation pour nous faire croire que l'on peut parler, qu'on est seule.

Ça lui parait vraiment trop étrange qu'on les ait laissé ensemble sinon. Root secoue la tête.

\- Je crois pas non. Greer avait l'air vraiment surpris et même énervé. Je crois qu'il comptait me montrer Louisa jusqu'à ce que je craque et accepte. Mais comme les caméras ont été mise hors circuit, il a dû revoir ses plans très vite. Je crois pas que ce soit prévu que toi et moi soyons ensemble. Il veut me laisser imaginer car c'est pire pour moi d'imaginer Louisa seule en train de mourir de froid.

Elle s'arrête et est soudain frappée d'une révélation.

\- Il voulait que je te parle de cette mission qu'il veut me donner, réalise-t-elle. Parce qu'il veut que toi aussi tu y participes.

Elle se prend la tête dans les mains et se force à réfléchir. Elle vient d'émettre une hypothèse complètement loufoque.

\- Je crois … commence-t-elle interdite, qu'Il veut nous embaucher et nous permettre de travailler ensemble. Un peu comme un cadeau qu'Il nous ferait pour nous rallier à Lui. Il nous a séparé quelques jours pour nous punir d'avoir voulu Lui échapper, et là Il retente l'expérience. Je crois que … qu'Il compte sur le fait qu'on connaisse désormais ce qui nous attend si on tente à nouveau quoique ce soit, pour nous tenir en laisse.

Elle se tourne vers Shaw qui l'écoute interdite. Ça devenait de plus en plus dingue. Mais bon au point où on en était.

\- Je comprend rien, lui avoue cette dernière. Il nous torture et là Il veut être gentil et nous faire bosser ensemble pour lui ?

Root soupire en secouant la tête de dépit. C'est pire que tordu et elle abandonne. Elle n'a de toute façon pas l'intention de mener une quelconque mission pour lui. Elle se lève et Shaw l'imite. Root observe la pièce. Pas de caméra, pas de surveillance. Etait ce un nouveau piège ou un moyen de leur montrer qu'Il tentait de leur accorder sa confiance au point de les laisser seules ensemble ? En tout cas Il faisait une bien belle erreur. Bien sûr Greer avait menacé Louisa en guise d'avertissement et ça avait bien failli marcher, sauf qu'il y avait eu Sameen pour la réveiller.

\- Pas de caméra, mais on ne peut quand même pas sortir, murmure-t-elle en observant la porte verrouillée.

Shaw réfléchit elle aussi.

\- Alors ce sera à eux d'entrer, murmure-t-elle. On leur saute dessus et on les force à nous dire où est Louisa avant de les tuer. On leur prend leur pass, on récupère ta fille et on se tire. Sans caméra, pas d'alarme.

Elle se tourne vers Root. Elle la voit terrifiée. Elle a peur pour sa fille, peur d'échouer encore une fois et que ce soit elle qui en paye les frais. Si seulement elle savait comme c'est réciproque pour Shaw. Elle n'en peut plus de ne pas parvenir à sortir d'ici.

\- Et comment on les maîtrise ? demande enfin Root. Ils seront armés et on n'est pas franchement en forme pour faire le poids, même à deux.

Sameen lui sourit largement et se dirige vers le lit. Elle sort de dessous le matelas une bouteille qu'elle lui montre fièrement en haussant les sourcils. Root la reconnait, c'est ce que Martine avait failli lui verser sur la tête l'autre jour, ce que Louisa avait pris sur le bras et qui l'avait brulé. De l'acide. Comment Shaw avait eu ça ? Elle la regarde perplexe, surprise et impressionnée.

\- Comment as-t …. Commence-t-elle.

\- Trouvé par terre, la coupe Shaw en haussant les épaules. Root c'est notre chance.

Root ouvre la bouche dans un sourire. Ce jour là, ils n'avaient été focalisés que sur Louisa et en avait oublié la bouteille tombée à terre. Shaw avait dû la ramasser. Oh putain ce qu'elle l'aimait à cet instant. Elle pourrait lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Masi ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Tu marches alors ? lui demande Shaw toujours armée de son sourire.

Root lui sourit enfin largement. C'était leur seule chance, Sameen avait raison. Mais …

\- Et si on échoue ? demande-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

Sameen sait qu'elle a peur pour Louisa. Pour la convaincre elle sait qu'elle doit lui dire ce qu'elle pense être les projets de Samaritain.

\- Je crois qu'Il a prévu de me tuer pour te mettre à terre, lui dit-elle lentement.

Root ouvre grand la bouche, laissant échapper un soupir de détresse.

\- Il a testé la chose sur moi en me faisant croire que tu étais morte et comme une idiote je suis tombée dans le panneau. La nouvelle m'a …

Elle hésite. Comment qualifier ce moment de pure détresse et de souffrance ?

\- Affectée ? lui propose Root.

Elle sait comme Sameen est incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent. Le fait que là tout de suite elle essaie juste pour elle, la touche profondément. Sameen acquiesce, acceptant son aide.

\- Et puis après, ils ont menacé Louisa et je … je Lui ai dit que je ferais ce qu'Il voudrait s'il ne touchait pas à ta fille. Enfin pas exactement en ces termes mais c'est l'idée générale qui en est ressortie.

\- Mais peut-être que c'est vraiment moi qu'Il veut tuer, lui propose Root.

Shaw acquiesce doucement.

\- Ou alors nous deux pour ne garder que ta fille. Elle est petite et il la brisera plus facilement que nous.

Root déglutit mal. Effectivement Shaw a raison, il y a urgence à se tirer. Elle ne peut pas la perdre une deuxième fois. Elle pose ses mains sur les siennes et la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Alors on sort aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle.

Il fallait prendre des risques et elle le savait. Il faudrait en prendre désormais. Shaw lui sourit et cache à nouveau le flacon sous le matelas. Ne reste plus qu'à les laisser entrer.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Le froid. Le froid intense, partout. Comme dans un … Elle se relève vivement et panique aussitôt. Seule dans une pièce vide, complètement gelée. Elle ne voit qu'une chaise, ils avaient eu peur de la laisser debout ? Pff ils étaient idiots. Elle est seule et se dirige vers la porte. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Elle sent quelque chose la gêner dans sa botte. Elle se baisse pour voir ce que c'est et se pétrifie net alors que tout lui revient en bloque. Elle se souvenait du couteau, de l'arme, de sa trahison pour la planque, de la manipulation de Samaritain. Et elle enrage. Elle se rue vers la porte et la frappe de sa main libre. Furieuse et apeurée. Ils allaient la laisser là ? Elle allait mourir de froid sans s'en rendre compte.

\- NON, hurle-t-elle. LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR. LAMBERT LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE.

Elle frappe plus durement la porte en hurlant. On dirait une forcenée.

\- LAISSE MOI SORTIR. JE TE PROMET QUE JE SERAI SAGE.

Elle lâche un sanglot en posant sa tête sur la porte.

\- JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI. JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI.

Mais ça ne change rien, seul le silence lui répond. Louisa respire de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle panique.

\- LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR, hurle-t-elle de toutes ses forces encore une fois.

Elle sent les larmes couler, son souffle s'accélère et forme à chaque expiration un nuage de vapeur devant elle. Il faisait très froid et cet endroit l'effrayait plus que n'importe lequel où on l'avait placée depuis qu'elle était ici.

\- MAMAN, hurle-t-elle. MAMAN !

Mais ça ne sert à rien. Louisa pose à nouveau la tête sur la porte et se force à se calmer, à respirer plus calmement. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle ne comprend pas ce que ça veut dire. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'ils veulent cette fois.

Ses tests étaient finis, Lambert le lui avait dit, alors qu'est ce que ce serait leur excuse cette fois ? Ou alors c'était sa punition ? Non impossible, ils savaient qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Alors pourquoi ? Pour … pour faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre. Pour la même raison qu'on l'avait fait parler dans ce mégaphone. Sa mère. Pour faire craquer sa mère.

\- Réfléchis, s'ordonne-t-elle en fermant les yeux la tête toujours appuyée contre la porte. Il veut qu'elle souffre, marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents, à la hauteur de ce qu'elle lui a fait, de sa résistance. Il veut qu'elle craque. Qu'elle donne la Machine. Elle peut pas se défendre, ni rien faire. Son pouvoir sur elle … c'est moi.

Elle était son moyen de pression, Il l'utilisait contre sa mère. Elle secoue la tête. Elle en a marre de trahir tout le monde et d'être utilisée comme un pion dans une partie d'échec. Harold avait voulu lui apprendre à jouer mais ça l'avait vite ennuyée et il avait renoncé. De toute façon il lui avait enseigné la plus importante leçon à retenir de ce jeu : celui qui voyait la vie comme une partie d'échec méritait de perdre car il ne fallait pas considérer les êtres humains comme des pièces pouvant être manipulées et sacrifiées. Et il avait raison, Samaritain méritait de perdre. Elle venait d'avoir une idée, une idée affreuse. Elle ne laisserait pas Samaritain gagner contre sa mère, contre la Machine et surement pas grâce à elle. Elle claque sa tête contre le métal dur et glacé de la porte en expirant un autre nuage de vapeur alors qu'elle souffle. Sa décision est prise, de toute façon il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Elle allait se retirer de l'équation. La Machine ne pouvait pas être détruite, elle sauvait bien trop de vies. Louisa devait empêcher cela, et si pour ça elle devait en arriver à une telle extrémité … Elle sent les larmes couler alors qu'elle se redresse lentement et fait le tour de la pièce. Elle repère rapidement la caméra qui clignote en rouge et s'en approche. Elle tire la chaise et monte dessus pour l'atteindre.

Elle ne voulait au départ que la détruire. Elle s'est arrêtée nette quand elle a vu que c'était une caméra analogique. Sa mère lui a appris que de telles caméras sont reliées par un câble coaxial à un écran où s'affichent les images, rien d'étonnant puisqu'on l'observe à cet instant précis. Les caméras étaient reliées en réseau à Samaritain. Forcément. Si elle mettait cette dernière hors service, elles le seraient toutes. Sa mère et Sameen auraient une chance de s'enfuir. Ça pouvait marcher. Elle dévisse alors la caméra et commence à trifouiller les fils un instant, pas franchement sûre de ce qu'elle fait. Elle actionne enfin un minuscule interrupteur. Ça devrait être bon, mais pas certaine d'y être parvenue, elle décide d'arracher la caméra pour faire bonne mesure. Elle la laisse pendre et descend de la chaise. Elle la traine jusqu'à la porte et la pose contre la poignée, condamnant celle-ci. Ils ne la sauveraient pas. Pas pour l'utiliser de plus belle, pas question. Dans la pièce elle voit un thermomètre indiquer la température - 11,2 fahrenheit.

Louisa s'assoit au sol et attend. Elle ne sait pas quoi au juste, ou au fond si elle le sait, elle n'attend rien. Au moins maintenant Il n'est plus là. Elle préfère être seule qu'avec Samaritain. Elle s'allonge au sol en boule. Elle reste ainsi de nombreuses heures. Elle est de plus en plus fatiguée et ne sent presque plus le froid. Pourtant la température descend encore - 16.6 fahrenheit. Le froid l'endort peu à peu et elle finit par cesser de lui résister et ferme les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas à ce que ce soit si facile. La mort semble plus tendre que la vie.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Lou est réveillée par une discussion entre sa mère et Sameen. Elle se lève lentement de son lit bien douillet pour s'approcher et poser sa tête contre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Rends moi mes armes où je te t'étrangle, la menace Shaw.

Elle a l'air furieuse et Louisa appuie plus fortement son oreille pour ne rien louper de leur échanger.

\- Juste une Sameen, la supplie sa mère.

Louisa entend le sourire dans sa voix. Elle ennuie encore Sam, elle adore faire ça et Sameen ne l'avouera jamais mais Louisa pense que ça lui plait bien aussi.

\- Non, mais ça va pas, lui réplique cette dernière, même pas en rêve.

\- S'il te plait, la supplie Root.

\- Non, réplique-t-elle fermement. Je fais pas ce genre de trucs idiots et en plus on va réveiller ta fille.

Louisa hausse un sourcil amusé."C'est déjà fait" pense-t-elle.

\- C'est si on continue à débattre qu'on la réveillera, objecte sa mère.

Elle marque une pause.

\- De toute façon je ne te rendrais pas tes armes si tu refuses. Et je les ai trop bien caché pour que tu les trouves.

Elle s'arrête encore un instant et Louisa entend Shaw lâcher un soupir.

\- Tu es coincée mon cœur, ajoute sa mère en riant telle une petite fille ravie d'avoir réussi son coup.

Louisa en sourit.

\- Une seule, cède alors Sameen. Et si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te tue.

Elle entend un baiser bruyant.

\- Root, râle Shaw sans beaucoup de véhémence.

Louisa attend un instant. Sa mère vient de gagner mais elle ne sait pas bien quoi. Une musique se met alors en marche, elle est étouffée par la porte. Louisa hésite un long moment, mais elle veut voir. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvre un cran la porte et les voit enlacer dans le salon en train de danser. Elle en reste un instant scotchée sans pouvoir bouger. Sameen qui danse ? Elle devait être en train de faire un rêve bien bizarre. Elle se pince pour être sûr mais non elle ne rêve pas. Elle voit Sameen, la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa mère et elle sourit. Elles ont l'air tellement heureuses à cet instant et Lou sait qu'elles le sont. Elle les voit alors s'embrasser doucement et son sourire grandit. Elle referme la porte sans un mot de peur de finir par être vue et de briser ce moment qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir volé. Mais bon elle ne le regrette pas. Elle n'a cependant pas envie de retourner se coucher. Elle n'est plus du tout fatiguée. Elle s'assoie dans son lit et attrape son bloc de feuille et ses crayons de couleur. Elle ne veut surtout pas oublier ça alors elle le dessine comme elle peut malgré l'obscurité. La lune qui l'éclaire est sa complice et elle sourit de plus belle. Ce sera leur secret.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quand ils ouvrent la porte, elles sont prêtes. Mais ils n'entrent pas et leur font signe de sortir et de les suivre. Root et Sameen se regardent un instant. Root a peur et Shaw le sait. Leur plan va devoir attendre, elles ne doivent pas éveiller le soupçons. Elles doivent agir au bon moment. Shaw lui fait un signe de tête et l'encourage en la poussant légèrement d'une main dans le dos et elles les suivent. Sam ne retire pas sa main de son dos. Root tremble comme une feuille et Shaw sait que sa présence, son contact même, l'apaise.

Elles entrent dans le centre d'opération. Elles y découvrent un véritable cafouillage. Des tas de guignols s'activent en courant d'un point à un autre, entrant et sortant de la pièce comme des fourmis apeurés après un coup de pied dans leur fourmilière. Greer reste calme et imperturbable mais quand il se tourne vers elles, Shaw peut lire la colère dans ses yeux. Il est furieux ce qui la rend heureuse en même temps qu'inquiète. En temps normal ce type est déjà un fou dangereux, alors énervé …

\- Monsieur, on commence à avoir des images.

Elles se tournent vers l'informaticien qui a parlé. Les caméras commençaient donc à fonctionner partiellement. Il allait falloir faire vite. Elles se tournent vers Greer qui les observe.

\- Votre fille est assez maligne je vous l'accorde mademoiselle Groves. Elle est parvenue à mettre hors service les caméras de ce bâtiment. …. Pour un temps en tout cas.

Root ne bouge pas. Elle regarde le sol et laisse un léger sourire de fierté s'étaler un instant sur ses lèvres. Sacré Lou. Ils avaient eu tort de la sous estimer, elle avait de la ressource.

\- En revanche, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Elle relève la tête et le regarde inquiète en perdant son sourire.

\- Louisa a détruit la caméra de la pièce où elle se trouve, ce qui signifie que l'on ne sait pas où elle en est.

Root est pendant un instant incapable de respirer et Shaw lui jette un regard inquiet. Ça n'est pas le moment de flancher, la situation est critique.

\- Cela fait maintenant une heure et demi qu'elle est dans cette pièce et je pense qu'elle a dû tomber en hypothermie, le temps lui est donc compté. Avez-vous réfléchi au travail que je vous ai proposé ?

Root en reste interloquée et le regarde interdite. Ce type lui parle sur le même ton que s'il lui annonçait les informations du jour. Elle est pétrifiée sur place. Louisa ? Dans quel état allait-elle récupérer sa fille ? Le silence est sa seule réponse.

Greer se tourne vers Shaw.

\- Ravi que vous vous soyez joint à nous ma chère Sameen.

Elle lui jette un regard de haine.

\- Il parait que vous avez une mission pour nous, fait-elle mine de s'intéresser.

Root n'est visiblement pas en état de parler de toute façon. Et autant en venir au fait, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

\- C'est exact oui. Un petit travail pour mademoiselle Groves mais je pense que vous pourrez l'aider à … se décider.

\- Un travail sur le terrain, j'ose espérer ? ironise Shaw sans le moindre sourire.

Pff comme s'ils allaient les laisser sortir, prendre l'air et revenir comme de gentilles écolières. Greer sourit largement à sa réplique.

\- Pas tout de suite mademoiselle Shaw. Mais plus tard je vous le promets. Vous pourrez même faire équipe avec votre … acolyte, finit-il en se tournant vers Root.

Elle est toujours immobile et le dévisage rageusement en silence.

\- Vous savez que Louisa est peut-être en train de mourir à ce instant précis ma chère, ajoute sadiquement le vieux. Evitons de perdre plus de temps voulez vous ?

Root lui jette un regard dégouté. Mais elle ne voit pas quoi faire d'autre et elle acquiesce lentement en serrant les dents, résignée. Greer lui sourit largement.

\- Merveilleux, lui dit-il.

Puis il se tourne vers un grand type brun baraqué qui semble attendre ses instructions.

\- Allez nous chercher monsieur Poyt je vous prie.

Root jette un regard angoissé à Sameen. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, il fallait sauver Louisa. Sam lui fait un léger signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle non plus ne voyait pas d'autre solution. L'attente dure 10 minutes, une éternité pour Root. Puis le grand brun revient en trainant un type d'une quarantaine d'années. Il est de taille moyenne, la peau mate, les yeux marrons, les cheveux bruns, et le malheureux a été passé à tabac. Son visage est parsemé d'une coupure encore sanguinolente au front et aux lèvres et un hématome commence à sortir sur sa pommette gauche.

Root se mord les lèvres d'angoisse. Le type n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre, juste un pauvre homme apeuré qui se demande ce qu'il fait là. Un type bien en somme et elle allait devoir le descendre. Sa respiration s'accélère. Merde et merde. Quel merdier ! Elle jette un nouveau regard angoissé, presque suppliant à Shaw. Elle aussi a compris, mais elle ne peut pas l'aider. Root reporte son attention sur le vieux. Ce dernier sort une arme et la lui tend. Un peu surprise, Root fronce les sourcils et la saisit lentement. Elle enlève le chargeur avant de le remettre. Une balle. Une seule. Elle déglutit mal. L'homme a compris lui aussi alors qu'on le traine devant elle. Root le regarde incapable de parler, de bouger ou même de respirer normalement. On dirait que c'est elle que l'on va exécuter et dans un sens c'est le cas. Si elle sert Samaritain par cet acte, une partie d'elle mourra.

\- Non je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça, lui dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Root recule de deux pas sans le quitter des yeux. Elle aussi a les larmes aux yeux et le gars s'en aperçoit.

\- Vous … Vous n'avez pas envie de faire ça, bégaie-t-il. Pitié non.

Root lâche un souffle de désespoir et lève son arme, mais elle est incapable de tirer. Désespérée, elle ferme les yeux. Ça sera peut-être plus facile. Mais non, les paroles de supplication du pauvre homme la traverse et elle les ouvre à nouveau, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

Sameen est à côté d'elle et la scène la met en miette. Elle voudrait faire quelque chose pour aider Root, pour aider cet homme, pour sauver Louisa. Mais elle ne peut rien faire et reste là furieuse de son impuissance face à la scène. Root va clairement sombrer si elle appuie sur la détente pour tuer un innocent. Car Sameen en est sûre, cet homme n'est pas un terroriste. Elle en a vu un grand nombre dans sa vie pour savoir que face à la mort, ils ne supplient pas. Ils sont même heureux de mourir pour leur idéologie dans leur folie fanatique. Root a elle aussi compris que l'homme est innocent, tout comme sa fille.

Root ouvre soudain les yeux et Shaw peut y lire une autre chose que le désespoir. La haine noire et profonde. Root fait volte face et pointe son arme sur Greer. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de tirer qu'une arme lui est collé à l'arrière du crane et elle s'immobilise. Greer n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Pire il lui envoie un air aimable. Shaw a réagi d'instinct au geste de Lambert mais c'est Martine qui l'a pointée de son arme en lui souriant largement. Sameen regarde Root et secoue la tête, elle se souvient trop bien du jour de la mort de Mia, de leur test à la con. Elle avait réagit pareil.

\- Si vous faites ça votre fille est morte ma chère, lui dit Greer imperturbable.

Root tremble de rage et de haine.

\- Root ça ne sert à rien, lui dit Sameen. Crois moi j'ai essayé.

Root se tourne vers elle. Shaw ne l'a jamais vue ainsi. Elle a l'air d'une bête traquée, prise au piège, ce qu'elle est au fond. Sameen se mord la lèvre et s'approche lentement d'elle sans s'occuper de Martine. Greer fait un signe à cette dernière pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir.

\- Root tu n'as qu'une balle. Même si tu tues ce vieux débris, qu'est ce qu'on fait après ?

Son regard est insistant, calme et … tendre. Root se mord la lèvre. Bien sur Shaw a raison. Elle doit penser à leur plan, à leur évasion. Mais elle est incapable d'abattre cet homme à genoux devant elle. Elle n'en revient pas de ne pas parvenir à liquider ce type. Fut un temps où ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Avant. Avant la Machine. Samaritain voulait la faire replonger dans ce qu'elle avait été, pour détruire la nouvelle Root. Celle qui était capable d'empathie, de tendresse, et d'amour.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire Sam ? lui demande-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Shaw ouvre la bouche et secoue la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle ne sait pas non plus. Elles se tournent vers le type qui les observent toujours en larmes. Ces deux brunes lui ont l'air aussi piégées que lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici. Il n'est qu'un informaticien qui répare les ordinateurs des gens. Il se demande vaguement si cela peut avoir un lien avec l'étrange code qu'il a trouvé dans tous les ordinateurs de dernières générations. Un malware qu'il n'est jamais parvenu à enlever. Il avait cherché et avait demandé de l'aide.

Root le pointe à nouveau de son arme alors que Lambert décolle la sienne de son crane sans la baisser. Mais l'interface n'arrive toujours pas à tirer.

\- Je … Je ne dirais rien, bafouille-t-il. Pour le malware, je vous jure, je ne dirais rien.

Root fronce les sourcils. L'homme se rend compte qu'elle n'est au courant de rien.

\- Un malware ? lui demande-t-elle plus pour gagner du temps que par réel intérêt.

Le type acquiesce.

\- Sur tous les appareils de dernière génération. Impossible à enlever, malveillant.

Root perd son regard un instant. "Samaritain" chuchote-t-elle pour elle même du bout des lèvres. Elle regarde à nouveau Greer. Elle a reconstitué les morceaux.

\- Il enregistre chaque tape, contrôle chaque webcam, réalise-t-elle.

Greer lui sourit, ravi qu'elle ait compris.

\- Voilà pourquoi cet homme doit mourir, conclut-il.

Il marque une pause et penche la tête sur le côté sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Vous perdez un temps considérable pour Louisa.

Root sent son cœur accélérer et se tourne vers sa victime.

\- Pitié j'ai des enfants, la supplie-t-il.

Root est incapable de le regarder.

\- Moi aussi, lui avoue-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui parler, le connaitre, ça n'en sera que plus dur et plus affreux. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher. Il faut qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

\- Si je ne vous tue pas c'est ma fille qui meurt, lui dit-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Son arme tremble au bout de son bras. Sameen a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. L'homme aussi pleure. Il n'avait pas tort, cette pauvre femme est aussi piégée que lui. Si c'était lui, il sait qu'il serait dans le même état mais il la tuerait pour sauver ses deux fils. Il pleure de plus belle alors qu'il comprend qu'elle va l'abattre.

Root se mord fortement les lèvres et pose le doigt sur la détente.

\- Non, je vous en prie, lui murmure-t-il. Vous … Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, finit-il en montrant Martine, Greer et Lambert d'un vague signe de la main.

Root lui jette un regard larmoyant et désolé. Elle détourne les yeux en les fermant.

\- Malheureusement si, lui répond-t-elle en appuyant sur la détente.

Le coup retentit et Root est secouée d'un sanglot silencieux. Un long silence s'installe. Root finit par lâcher l'arme qui tombe à terre et ouvre les yeux pour immédiatement croiser ceux de Sameen. Le corps du pauvre homme est trainé hors de la pièce.

Elle se tourne vers Greer qui l'observe ravi.

\- Ma fille, exige-t-elle.

Il lâche un bref rire et fait un signe à ses deux pit-bulls qui les entrainent à nouveau dans le couloir. Root ne résiste même pas. Elle est comme assommée. Sameen lui jette des regards inquiets mais ne dit rien. Martine ouvre la porte et ils les poussent dans la pièce.

\- Attendez ici, leur dit Lambert avec un sourire en refermant la porte derrière elles.

\- Où tu veux qu'on aille abruti, marmonne Sam avant de se tourner immédiatement vers Root.

Elle est immobile au centre de la pièce, et sacrément secouée. Sameen se plante devant elle.

\- Root, l'appelle-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne réagit pas et Sameen l'attrape par les épaules pour la secouer.

\- Root, répète-t-elle plus fort.

L'interface finit par poser les yeux sur elle.

\- Ils ne vont pas me la rendre n'est ce pas ? claque-t-elle soudain. J'ai tué cet homme pour rien.

Shaw la regarde calmement.

\- T'avais pas le choix, lui dit-elle en lui attrapant les mains. Ils l'auraient tué de toute manière et l'auraient même surement torturé avant. Toi au moins tu as abréger rapidement ses souffrances.

Root reste fixée sur son épaule, incapable de la regarder. Tout ce que dit Sameen est vrai, mais ça n'efface pas ce sentiment de haine de soi même qu'elle ressent. Mais Sameen n'est pas décidée à la laisser plonger.

\- Root regarde moi, lui ordonne-t-elle sèchement.

Root lève les yeux vers elle. Sameen la regarde tendrement mais fermement.

\- Ecoute et retiens pour toujours. Tu n'es pas comme eux.

\- C'est pas tellement de l'avoir tué tu sais, lui dit-elle lentement. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens dont certains innocents dans ma vie.

Elle marque une pause et Sam la laisse finir.

\- Non c'est le fait de l'avoir fait pour Lui, finit-elle rageusement.

Sameen lui encadre le visage de ses deux mains.

\- On leur fera payer, lui promet-elle. Mais en attendant on doit se tenir prête. La caméra n'a pas encore été remise en service ici. On n'aura pas de deuxième chance Root.

Root secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et observe la caméra. Shaw a raison, elle est encore hors service. Elles doivent se tenir prête et elle acquiesce déterminée. Sam lui fait un bref signe de tête et se place prêt du lit.

Root s'adosse au mur. Et elles attendent.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Elle croit entendre un violent coup. Puis plusieurs en fait mais elle n'est pas sûre. Elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, encore moins à bouger. Elle ne se souvient plus où elle est, ni pourquoi elles est là. Elle a vaguement l'impression d'avoir froid, mais elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer là-dessus non plus. Ça lui demande trop d'effort et elle sombre.

\- Merde, entend-t-elle un homme crier juste avant de mourir.

Curieuse façon de finir non ? Encore plus quand on a six ans.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Ils entrent et Lambert pose le corps inconscient de Louisa au sol. Martine ferme la porte et s'adosse au mur en observant la scène vaguement intéressée.

\- LOU, hurle sa mère en se précipitant sur elle.

Sameen fronce les sourcils et la rejoint. Quelque chose ne va pas et elle le sait avant que Root ne lui dise. La gamine est blanche, gelée, mais surtout …

\- ELLE NE RESPIRE PLUS, crie Root en se tournant complètement affolée vers elle.

Sameen le savait déjà et Root n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'elle l'a déjà poussée sans ménagement pour allonger Lou au sol et lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

Louisa ne bouge toujours pas.

\- Merde, jure Sameen en recommençant de plus belle.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

Root sanglote.

\- Je t'en supplie Sameen, sanglote-t-elle en caressant le visage de Louisa.

Sameen se sent mal. Si Lou meurt, elle ne s'en remettra pas plus que Root. Elle s'enferme dans son rôle de médecin et masse de plus belle la poitrine de la petite pour faire repartir son cœur.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

Toujours rien.

\- Allez Lou, l'encourage-t-elle en recommençant.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

\- Lou reviens, l'appelle-t-elle. Reviens la puce.

\- Je t'en supplie Lou, pleure Root en posant son front contre le sien et en sanglotant de plus belle.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

Et soudain …

Louisa tousse en reprenant brusquement sa respiration et Sameen la met sur le côté pour lui permettre de mieux respirer. Root lâche un bruit entre le sanglot et le gémissement de joie ou de soulagement. Elle lui tient la tête et l'embrasse de nombreuses fois. Et Louisa ouvre les yeux, surprise d'être en vie, mais c'est un trop grand effort et elle doit les refermer. Elles sont là, elle sent leurs odeurs. Shaw s'assoit au sol et souffle un bon coup pour se remettre de la peur bleue qu'elle vient d'avoir. Root se tourne vers elle et lui envoie un regard de profonde reconnaissance. Leur échange silencieux ne dure qu'une demi seconde avant qu'elles ne se reconcentrent sur Louisa. Le petite est clairement en hypothermie. Sameen enlève sa chemise et la couvre au niveau de ses bras nues en frottant vigoureusement. En temps normal, Root aurait fait une quelconque remarque pour flirter alors qu'elle était en soutien gorge devant elle. Mais Root reste concentrée sur Louisa en pleurant. Sa fille avait bien failli y passer. Elle lui caresse le visage en tentant de se calmer. Elle respire plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer alors que Shaw frotte plus activement Louisa. Elle passe aux jambes. Il faut faciliter la circulation du sang.

\- Maman, appelle faiblement Louisa.

\- Je suis là, murmure précipitamment Root à son oreille sans cesser de lui caresser le visage. Ça va aller. Ne parle pas mon ange. Ça va aller.

Elle répète la dernière phrase plus doucement et plusieurs fois en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

Ça dure une demi heure avant que Sameen cesse de frotter et reste assise au sol à les observer d'un visage neutre, vidée. Louisa est un peu réchauffée et elle a ouvert les yeux. Root lui a posé la tête sur ses genoux et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et le visage. Sa mère a fini par ce calmer et la regarde en souriant.

\- Ça va ? lui demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elles est surprise de pouvoir encore parle après les événements d'une telle journée. Louisa lui sourit et acquiesce doucement.

Mais évidemment un tel moment de calme et de tendresse ne pouvait pas durer. Lambert s'accroupit vers elles et Louisa lui jette aussitôt un regard mauvais. Elle plie sa jambe pour ramener son pied près de sa main. Elle va lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Inquiète de sa trop proche présence de la petite, Sameen tente de s'interposer, mais Martine lui barre le passage et lui envoie son pire sourire, celui annonciateur de son malheur. Shaw n'a pas peur et lui envoie son regard le plus mauvais. Elle sait ce que la blonde ne sait pas alors qu'elle la fait reculer sur les fesses au sol jusqu'au lit, à moins d'un mètre de sa cachette.

\- Tu nous as fait peur Lou ? dit Lambert en souriant à la petite.

Et après tout va très vite. Lou attrape le couteau et en un éclair, elle le lui envoie dans la figure. Elle appuie le plus fort possible et le balafre de haut en bas le long de sa joue. Lambert hurle et recule vivement. Le sang lui coule sur tout le visage. Et Lou reste interdite en le regardant tomber à terre. Elle est comme dans un état second, incapable de bouger. Elle remarque à peine ce qui se passe ensuite.

Surprise Martine s'est tournée vers son collègue dès qu'il a hurlé et Sameen en a profité. Lambert s'est relevé furieux et défiguré sur toute la moitié gauche du visage, et Martine a reporté son attention sur Sam, sachant qu'il pouvait gérer. Trop tard. Shaw s'est relevée et lui balance en hurlant de rage l'acide à la figure. La blonde hurle enfin de douleur en se tenant le visage pour le plus grand plaisir de Sameen qui croit rêver. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu ça dans ses simulations et elle savoure pleinement.

Lambert s'est relevé et entend à peine Martine hurler de douleur. Il veut juste étrangler cette peste, devant sa mère si possible. Root ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et se relève d'un bond pour lui sauter dessus et l'empêcher de faire du mal à sa fille. Elle le frappe de ses deux poings jusqu'à le mettre KO, puis elle lui fait les poches et saisit son arme et son pass avant de se relever. Louisa se redresse difficilement position assise, elle tient encore le couteau dans les mains et n'en revient pas d'avoir eu le courage de faire ça.

Elle se tourne comme un robot vers Sameen qui frappe sur Martine et s'acharne. La blonde est déjà dans les vapes depuis longtemps, mais Sam s'en fiche et continue de lui défoncer le visage avec ses poings en hurlant de rage à chaque coup. Lou est pétrifiée et ne peut pas se détacher de la scène. Elle n'a jamais Sam perdre à ce point son sang froid. Elle voit soudain sa mère foncer droit sur elle et lui attraper le visage pour la forcer à la regarder.

\- SAMEEN, l'appelle Root en criant. VIENS IL FAUT Y ALLER TOUT DE SUITE.

\- Non, enrage Sameen sans parvenir à s'arrêter de frapper la blonde. LAISSE MOI LA TUER, finit-elle en hurlant.

La blonde a le visage en sang et brulé à l'acide au niveau du front et jusqu'au sourcils mais elle respire encore. Et Sameen lui fait payer à coup de poings tout ce qu'elle lui a fait, elle déverse sur elle un véritable déchainement de haine, et est totalement déconnectée du reste. Et l'interface ne trouve pas d'autre solution dans la seconde pour la "réveiller". Root lui colle une baffe monstrueuse pour la reconnecter avec la réalité. Sam choquée tombe sur les fesses et s'arrête. Elle vient d'entendre Root hurler son prénom.

\- SAMEEN, hurle Root. ON N'AURA PAS D'AUTRE CHANCE. TIRONS NOUS DE CE TROU A MERDE.

Shaw se relève vivement. Se tirer. S'enfuir. Elle voit Lambert à terre et se demande comment il est arrivé là. Tout est allé si vite et puis elle a sauté sur la blonde et … Et elle a frappé sans réfléchir, s'enfermant dans une bulle de haine. Elle recolle les morceaux alors que Root lui claque l'arme de Lambert dans les mains, prend celle de la blonde et se relève pour attraper sa fille terrifiée dans ses bras. Aucune alarme n'a sonné, elles ne sont donc pas repérées, enfin pas encore. Elle se tourne vers Shaw qui s'est relevée pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien opérationnelle, elle va avoir besoin d'elle. Sam semble désormais tout se qu'il y a de connectée avec la réalité.

\- Il va falloir courir vite, la prévint-elle.

Elle arme l'arme de Martine.

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps, ajoute-t-elle. Je ne sais pas dans quel secteur les caméras ont été réactivées et l'alarme peut sonner à tout moment. Tu es prête ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle lève la tête. C'est pas le moment qu'elle décroche

\- Sameen, l'appelle-t-elle durement. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, lui répond Shaw énervée.

Elle avait eu un nouveau moment d'absence, de flottement. Et si c'était un autre piège, une autre simulation et elle avait à nouveau commencé à douter de tout. Or là elle ne se concentre que sur Root. Cette dernière lui fait un signe de tête. Louisa a la tête enfouie dans son épaule et se cache le visage de peur dans son cou en lui enserrant le cou de ses deux bras. Root la tient de sa main cassée et l'autre tient une arme prête à tirer.

\- Ouvre la porte Sameen, lui dit-elle. Le pass de Lambert est dans ma poche.

Shaw s'exécute et elles sortent prudemment dans le couloir vide. Aucune alarme ne résonne et elles courent.

\- Comment on va trouver la sortie ? panique Root en se souvenant du dédalle de couloir qui se ressemblent tous.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé la sortie ce jour là, et en plus elle était aidée de la Machine. Alors aujourd'hui seule …

\- T'inquiète, lui répond Shaw en prenant la tête de leur petit groupe. Le coup où j'ai voulu m'enfuir avec Mia j'ai trouvé la sortie. Il va falloir escalader une grille par contre. Mais dépêche toi, l'engueule-t-elle.

Elle ne sait pas pour combien de temps les deux seront inconscients. Mais s'ils les attrapent, quelque chose lui dit qu'ils ne seront pas de très bonne humeur. Root accélère le pas. Louisa est un peu lourde et elle est trop faible pour supporter son poids, mais la petite est trop choquée et affaiblie pour pouvoir courir. Shaw se souvient du chemin comme si c'était hier. Root est impressionnée de sa mémoire. Sans l'aide de la Machine, elle n'aurait jamais réussi sans Shaw.

Sameen sourit en tournant dans le dernier couloir, la porte de la sortie est au bout. Elle se tourne vers Root et cette dernière est heureuse de voir la joie dans son visage et ce sourire. Elle le lui rend sans hésiter.

\- C'est là, murmure Sameen au moment où l'alarme se déclenche.

Leurs sourires glissent et Louisa serre plus fortement sa mère. Les deux femmes courent et pénètrent à l'air libre enfin. Shaw atteint la grille en première et commence à l'escalader. Suivie de Louisa que sa mère pousse et porte pratiquement en l'encourageant. Arrivée en haut de la grille, Shaw voit les agents sortir de partout et elle attrape sans ménagement Lou et saute avec elle de l'autre côté. Elle se redresse et tire sur leurs poursuivants pour couvrir Root qui atterrit à côté d'elle quelques secondes après et reprend Louisa dans ses bras.

Elles courent le plus vite possible et atterrissent dans une rue, Kings Park boulevard. C'était désert désespéramment. Ne voulant pas rester sur un axe routier non fréquenté par peur d'être trop visibles, elles tournent dans un petit bois et courent encore sans s'arrêter jusqu'à atteindre une route. Shaw coure si vite qu'elle manque de peu de se faire écraser par une voiture rouge qui pile et klaxonne en l'insultant de tarée. Sameen est allongée sur le capot, un peu plus et elle était écrasée. Elle se redresse vivement et sort le conducteur sans ménagement de son véhicule alors que Root y monte déjà installant Louisa sur ses genoux.

\- Désolé on vous l'empreinte, dit-elle au pauvre conducteur terrifié par la violence de Shaw qui l'a éjecté de son volant sur la route en un éclair.

Il n'a même pas compris ce qui se passe que Sameen démarre en trombe. Les mains crispées sur le volant, elle transpire beaucoup. Root, elle, tente de se détendre pour calmer sa fille en lui répétant que ça aller maintenant.

Shaw roule trop vite même si certes il n'y a personne sur cette route, et elle répète sans cesse des paroles marmonnées. Root en saisit quelques unes. "Trop simple", "Encore une foutue simulation", "ne leur donnerai pas la planque". Et l'interface comprend soudain.

\- Sam, ralentis, on doit pas se faire repérer.

Shaw acquiesce distraitement et lève un peu le pied. Root ne cesse de regarder dans le rétroviseur, mais personne ne semble les suivre, et elle se détend un peu. Ce n'est pas le cas de Sameen qui répète en boucle sa litanie.

\- Je trouve pas que ça ait été si facile, lui claque soudain Root en continuant de regarder la route.

Sameen lui jette un regard perplexe comme si elle se souvenait soudain de sa présence et Root lui fait un clin d'œil. Shaw reporte son attention sur la route.

Un silence s'installe mais il n'a rien de pesant. Root sourit. Elles ont réussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles rejoignent un grand axe routier, le Sunken Meadow Parkway. Les voitures sont plus nombreuses et ça les apaise un peu. Il est toujours plus facile de disparaitre dans la foule.

\- On est pas loin du Queens, murmure Root.

\- Ouais je sais, lui confirme Sameen. On rejoint Manhattan ?

\- Je sais pas, réfléchit Root. Il nous faut une planque pour nous remettre un peu. On est toutes les trois bien amochées. De plus ils savent pour Chinatown et on est peut-être suivi. Donc non pas tout de suite, on doit d'abord être sûre.

Sameen acquiesce soulagée. Elle ne veut pas aller à la planque. Trop risqué. Si c'est une simulation, elle les trahira tous.

\- On va pas pouvoir garder une bagnole volée trop longtemps.

Root acquiesce.

\- T'inquiète je sais où on va aller, lui dit-elle.

Sameen se tourne vers elle paniquée. Elle ne veut pas non plus donner l'appartement à Samaritain.

\- Où ? demande-t-elle angoissée

Root perçoit tout de suite son angoisse. Elle comprend que Sam n'est pas sûre que tout ceci soit réel. Root doit la convaincre.

\- Une planque que je suis la seule à connaitre. Dans le Bronx, ajoute-t-elle pour la rassurer.

Les épaules de Sameen se relâche alors qu'elle se détend.

Elles roulent une bonne heure et Louisa reste accrochée à sa mère. Elle semble calmer mais pas sereine. "Pauvre gamine, pense Shaw en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet, vivre tout ça à six ans, elle est costaud". Elles abandonnent la voiture dans Harlem et elles descendent toutes les trois et marchent sur le Malcolm X boulevard vers le nord. Sameen porte Louisa pour soulager un peu Root. Les passants les regarde bizarrement et ça angoisse Shaw alors que Root fait comme si de rien n'était et la pousse d'une main au bas du dos pour la forcer à avancer. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, elles sont sales, coupées et avec des bleues partout, Sameen est à pieds nues, et même s'il fait chaud parce que c'est l'été ça surprend. Shaw a du mal à se retrouver en pleine foule après sept mois et demi de solitude et d'enfermement. New York était bondée à cette heure ci en fin d'après midi de cette journée de juillet, rien à voir avec Burutu. Root a parfaitement compris son trouble et la pousse toujours plus fort. Le boulevard est embouteillé de voiture qui hurlent avec leurs klaxons et soudain Root les repère. De l'autre côté de la rue à 600 mètres, trois SUV noires. Les agents les ont repérés et descendent de voiture pour se diriger droit sur elles. Aucunes erreurs possible, c'est Samaritain. Root fait tourner Shaw à droite dans la 139ème rue.

\- Ils sont derrière nous, lui chuchote-t-elle. Ne te retourne pas.

Shaw se tend à ces mots mais continue à avancer. Comment les avaient-ils retrouvés ? Elles avaient emprunté les rues de la cartes fantômes. C'était pas normal, aussi vite ... Shaw s'arrête brusquement et Root la regarde sans comprendre. Il faut avancer où ils vont leur tomber dessus.

\- Sameen, la supplie-t-elle.

Shaw la regarde.

\- Root comment ils nous ont retrouvés ?

\- J'en sais rien, ava …

\- Au Nigéria aussi ils m'ont retrouvé, la coupe Sameen en percutant ce dont elle aurait dû se douter.

Root ouvre la bouche alors qu'elle comprend, elle aussi. C'est elle qui le dit en premier.

\- Tu crois que tu as une puce ?

Shaw acquiesce.

\- C'est pas dans les vêtements en tout cas parce que j'en changeais trop souvent.

Elle réfléchit très vite. Dans les simulations, on lui injectait une puce mais pour la manipuler, pas pour la pister. Le temps presse et Root l'attrape par les épaules. Sam redescend aussitôt sur Terre et perçoit au ton de Root l'urgence de la situation.

\- Shaw, est ce que tu as subi une opération ? Tu t'en souviens.

\- C'est possible, lui répond-t-elle paniquée. J'ai tellement été droguée que oui c'est possible.

Elle marque une brève pause et lui redonne sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Sauve toi, lui dit-elle. Moi ils vont me retrouver où que j'aille mais toi tu pe…

\- Je ne pars pas sans toi, la coupe fermement Root.

Shaw soupire et recommence à marcher. Il ne faut pas rester sur place, même s'il y a du monde. Ils ne sont pas loin.

\- C'est sous la peau et on ne sait même pas où, tente-t-elle de raisonner Root qui la suit. On a pas le temps pour une opération, ni le matériel. Ou que j'aille sur cette Terre, ils me retrouveront.

Root s'arrête lui donne à nouveau Louisa dans ses bras et ouvre une trappe au sol.

\- Dans ce cas on va sous terre mon cœur, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sameen descend sans réfléchir suivie de Root qui referme derrière elle. Et elles marchent silencieusement. Sameen regarde Root qui semble aux anges.

\- Tu sais où tu vas ? demande-t-elle à Root.

Cette dernière lui sourit et lui montre un téléphone portable. Shaw fronce les sourcils.

\- Où tu as … commence-t-elle.

\- Un cadeau d'une charmante passante, lui répond Root avec un sourire espiègle.

Le téléphone sonne et Root sourit de plus belle en décrochant.

\- Oh ce que tu m'as manquée, dit-elle à la Machine dans un soupir de bien être.

Sameen se détend aussitôt. Ce n'était pas une simulation, il fallait s'en convaincre. La Machine allait les aider. Sous terre, on ne pouvait pas les suivre. Root avait refusé de l'abandonner pour se sauver avec sa fille, de la laisser au mains de Samaritain. Sameen en avait été très touchée, mais bien sûr qu'attendre d'autre de Root. La situation n'était pas des plus brillantes, mais elle avait déjà été plus critique et Sameen se détendit. Il fallait prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Elles étaient libres. Enfin !


	8. C8 : Parce que partir c'est vivre

**Chapitre 8 :** **Parce que partir c'est vivre**

 _Sameen Shaw : potentiel atout._

 _Samantha Grooves : potentiel atout._

 _Louisa Groves : potentiel atout._

 _Recherche en cours …_

Root avait raison, même une intelligence artificielle pouvait ressentir des émotions. Lui, Il ressentait de la colère, non de la fureur même. Il avait tenté à nouveau l'expérience de les réunir. Il pensait qu'elles avaient compris et appris de leur erreur précédente. Visiblement pas … Et Il en avait marre d'attendre, d'être patient, Il allait être plus virulent quand Il les aurait rattraper, car Il allait la rattraper.

Ça faisait 7 mois et 9 jours qu'Il détenait Shaw et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu, en tout cas pas comme Il la voulait. Jamais elle n'avait cédé et n'avait été acquise à sa cause. Il l'avait brisée certes, son agent Martine Rousseau avait fait un excellent travail, mais ce dernier n'était pas fini, inachevé et ne le serait jamais. A chaque fois qu'Il l'a croyait à terre, Sameen se relevait et lui tenait de nouveau tête. Il allait la retrouver et lui faire payer. Depuis le temps elle aurait dû savoir mieux que quiconque, que personne, pas même elle la si solide Sameen Shaw, ne pouvait Lui résister. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Lui, elle était faible et ça elle avait fini par l'intégrer, elle à sa plus grande fureur, et Lui à son plus grand plaisir. Mais Il avait voulu laisser une chance à Sameen. Elle était douée et aurait fait un excellent agent de terrain, peut-être même avec Martine s'Il s'y prenait bien. C'est pour ça qu'Il la lui avait envoyée bien plus que Lambert, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était faible et qu'en tant que telle, elle lui appartiendrait de grès ou de force. Cette dernière allait y prendre un immense plaisir à tout lui envoyer dans la figure, à tout lui faire ressentir. Il l'avait calculé et les résultats les plus probants seraient obtenus avec Martine Rousseau. Et après quelques erreurs au début de sa captivité, Il avait fini par vite cerner Shaw et ses faiblesses car malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire elle en avait. Il s'était juré de lui faire ressentir les choses, Il avait très vite cessé de croire à son numéro de sociopathe, surtout après sa réaction de détresse quand Il avait menacé d'abattre Root et Louisa dans le Washington Park. Sameen ressentait mais niait et Lui, Il lui avait ouvert de force les yeux sur cette faiblesse. A partir de là Il l'avait tenu, Il avait trouvé son point faible et elle était à terre à chaque fois qu'Il appuyait dessus. Sameen Shaw ressentait mais elle ne savait tellement pas comment gérer qu'elle s'égarait. En fait Il avait juste eu confirmation ce jour là car Il se doutait depuis un bon moment que Root et Louisa étaient son point de rupture et ce grâce à Martine. Alors Il lui avait laissée le plaisir de s'occuper d'elle. Il savait qu'elle l'adorait et que Shaw la méprisait, la haïssait même. Les tortures étaient insupportables, insurmontables même, pour la plupart des êtres humains, mais Il savait que Shaw pouvait les supporter, même à la longue. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu supporter, et ça Il le savait, c'était Martine elle-même, et c'est pour ça qu'Il la lui avait envoyée elle, et juste elle. Puis son atout avait pris des initiatives et Il avait adoré et l'avait même encouragée à continuer. Rien ne pouvait être plus puissant sur Shaw que Martine elle seule. Et à force de torture, de simulation et d'humiliation en chaîne, Sameen avait accepté son sort, sa position de faiblesse, allant même jusqu'à se percevoir comme une chose. Elle était prête à flancher. Enfin ! Il avait cru avoir réussi à la cerner mais Il s'était trompé. Il avait sous estimé la puissance de son attachement pour Root. Car quand Il avait eu Root, Il avait été certain que ça aurait été le coup de grâce pour Sameen, qu'elle aurait compris qu'Il avait réussi à attraper la plus précieuse chose à ses yeux, celle qu'elle était certaine qu'Il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Sameen n'avait cessé de dire qu'Il ne l'attraperait jamais car Root était trop maligne. Mais Il l'avait eu, peut-être pas attrapée mais peu importe les méthodes, seul comptait le résultat. Mais voilà, ça n'avait pas du tout fonctionné. Au départ si. Shaw avait dit à l'interface de sa pire ennemi que c'était inutile de s'enfuir, qu'Il les rattraperait, elle aurait dû s'en souvenir. La leçon avait été dure à apprendre mais elle la savait enfin. Et puis Root l'avait convaincue facilement, trop facilement de Lui résister. Quelle folie !

Il devait bien avouer qu'Il avait échoué avec Sameen, mais cette fois Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il n'allait pas la rattraper quand elle serait de nouveau au bord du gouffre, Il allait la regarder s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres qu'Il avait spécialement choisi pour elle et pour ça Il avait l'idée parfaite. Il n'allait pas la tuer, pas tout de suite, Martine lui avait fait une requête fort intéressante à laquelle Il venait d'accéder. Son atout était aussi furieuse que lui, son visage avait souffert de la dernière altercation avec Sameen. Il lui faudrait plusieurs opérations pour faire disparaitre les brulures d'acide sur le front. En attendant, elle pouvait toujours utiliser ses longs cheveux blonds pour masquer les dégâts. Elle avait voulu se mettre à leur recherche, mais Il avait refusé. Ça n'était pas le moment, pas encore. Lambert aussi était furieux, il aurait une cicatrice sur la moitié du visage, mais elle serait assez discrète dans le fond. Il avait veillé à ce que ces deux atouts disposent de soins de haut niveau et pour cela Il ne les avait pas envoyé à la recherche des fugitives. Il les lui fallait opérationnels le plus vite possible.

 _Recherche en cours … Repérées dans Harlem sur Malcolm X boulevard en direction du nord_

Il n'y avait que 2,34% chances qu'elles parviennent à s'échapper. Au fond ça l'amuse presque qu'elles y soient parvenues, qu'elles croient pouvoir lui échapper. Elles n'avaient même pas compris que ça avait été trop simple ! Qu'elles soient ensemble sans surveillance ? C'était un nouveau test, et elle l'avait encore ratée, elles ne s'étaient pas tenues tranquilles, elles avaient peaufiné un plan et avait attaqué pour s'enfuir. De même ça ne leur avait pas semblé étrange que Louisa, une enfant de 6 ans soit capable de mettre hors service ses caméras si vite ? Il avait laissé la chaise dans la pièce exprès, il voulait justement voir de quoi elle était capable et Il n'avait pas été déçu, juste aveugle un moment. Et le test avait continué de plus belle, que feraient-elles maintenant ? Se tiendraient-elles tranquilles sachant qu'Il était aveugle et qu'elles connaissaient désormais bien les risques si elles lui désobéissaient ? Il fallait leur laisser une chance, une chance de ne pas commettre à nouveau les mêmes erreurs. Comme à un très jeune enfant qui attrape un vase sur la table, vous lui tapez sur les doigts en lui disant non, et quand il s'approche la seconde fois, vous attendez, vous regardez s'il a compris et s'il va refaire la même bêtise, mais sans réagir cette fois. Car vous voulez qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs, qu'il comprenne par lui-même car vous n'allez pas passer votre vie à le punir. Et bien, lui Il avait fait pareils avec Sameen et Root. Il ne les voulait pas par la force, mais par la volonté. Briser leur volonté pour leur en imposer une nouvelle, la sienne. Il avait donc ralenti exprès la réparation des caméras du bâtiment (mais ça non plus ça ne leur avait pas paru suspect !), voulant étudier leurs réactions face à ce nouvel élément, même s'il ne durait qu'un court moment. De toute façon Il était certain de les maitriser, comme toujours. Mais, Il s'était trompé sur ce dernier point et ce moment avait suffi pour qu'elles s'échappent. Il doit bien avouer au fond que ça Il ne l'avait pas sérieusement prévu, enfin pour être honnête si. Il avait prévu une infinité de possibilité et de stratégies à appliquer selon leurs diverses réactions possibles. Et la fuite en faisait partie, mais à un pourcentage si faible, qu'Il ne l'avait pas jugé prioritaire. Mais quand Il les a vu escalader la grille et sortir, ça l'était devenu. Elles pourraient faire ce qu'elles voudraient, Il les contrôlerait toujours, Il aurait toujours plusieurs coups d'avance sur elles, Il saurait toujours où frapper pour les atteindre. Alors Il n'a pas envoyé une armée à leur trousse, juste quelques agents pour rendre crédible leur évasion. Puis ces derniers devaient être discrets, ne pas se faire repérer, les filer jusqu'au repère. Mais elles n'avaient pas été si stupides au fond. Elles n'étaient pas retournées à Chinatown, or Il est certain que Louisa lui a dit la vérité sur ce point. Elles pensaient donc pouvoir être suivie, et là ça devenait dangereux, elles savaient. Il fallait les attraper tout de suite.

 _Contacter agents : Nouvel ordre : Appréhender immédiatement les suspectes vivantes. Ne pas les éliminer._

Il guide ses agents alors qu'Il ne les voit pas ou presque. Elles sont douées pour éviter les caméras, mais peu importe Il les retrouvera toujours et ça elles ne le savent pas encore et quand elles le sauront Il sera trop tard. Il les aura à nouveau à sa merci. Cette fois Il ne serait pas clément, Il allait se venger, surtout de Sameen Shaw, mais aussi de Root. Il donnerait Sameen à Martine pour qu'elle la torture pendant le plus long temps possible et le plus régulièrement possible devant Root. Et surtout Il n'arrêterait pas avant qu'elle ait supplié la Machine de la contacter pour qu'ils arrêtent. Il ne lâcherait rien pendant des heures, des jours même s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que Root cède car elle finirait par céder. Puis elles ne se reverraient jamais. Il aurait alors la Machine à sa merci et sa vengeance sur les deux et surtout sur Sameen. Son utilité serait terminée. Son sort ensuite l'importait peu. Martine lui avait juste demandé de la lui donner et Il avait accepté en récompense de son travail acharné. Il récompensait toujours ses bons éléments. Martine en ferait ce que bon lui semblerait, l'éliminerait ou pas, ça ne serait plus son problème. Pour Root, Shaw serait morte de toute façon. Et ensuite elle lui céderait, il y avait de grandes chances pour cela. Mais mieux valait être prudent avec Root car elle ne réagissait jamais selon ses pronostics, un vrai électron libre et dangereux. Il allait la recadrer, la calibrer pour la faire entrer dans le moule qu'Il avait prévu pour elle. Root serait à lui sinon … Si elle refusait encore, elle lui serait inutile et Il l'éliminerait elle aussi, mais avant Il accomplirait aussi son ultime vengeance sur elle. Il lui expliquerait en détail le destin qui attend sa fille, celui qu'Il a prévu pour elle. Il était furieux, les deux femmes allaient payer.

Mais Il n'aurait pas tout perdu, Il lui resterait Louisa, celle qu'Il associait à l'innocence, la manipulée, la trompée qui était dans l'erreur. Il serait très patient avec elle, il avait prévu d'attendre des années en fait. Il n'était pas furieux contre l'enfant, elle était comme lui, jeune et pleine de talents et de ressources, mais contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas encore pleinement pris conscience de cela et de ce qu'elle pouvait en faire. Lui Il l'aiderait à s'en rendre compte, Il avait besoin de ça, mais surtout Il avait besoin d'elle. C'est ce qu'Il voulait de sa mère, Louisa l'avait aussi, cette espèce de chose qu'Il voulait désespérément, cette dévotion et cette confiance absolue. Louisa l'avait en la Machine, Il l'avait vu quand Il s'était fait passer pour elle, mais surtout elle l'avait pour sa mère. C'était elle qui lui avait dit de faire confiance à son alter ego ennemie et Louisa avait obéi. Par dévotion, par attachement, par amour même quand elle lui avait dit de l'appeler Lou parce que toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient l'appelaient ainsi. Elle avait obéi sans réfléchir comme le faisait sa mère envers la Machine. Elle ne ressentait pas ça uniquement pour un être humain, elle pouvait aussi le ressentir pour une intelligence artificielle, donc pour Lui ce serait possible, avec du travail et du temps bien sur. L'enfant était comme sa mère, elle allait jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger, jusqu'à se sacrifier pour ce qu'elle croyait. Louisa était coriace, têtue comme sa mère et forte tête mais en même temps jeune et malléable. Il pourrait tourner tous ces petits défauts, qui étaient irréversibles et sources d'obstacle chez sa mère à une soumission de sa part face à sa puissance, à son avantage chez la petite de 6 ans. Louisa était partie pour devenir comme sa mère, et aussi un peu comme Sameen. Ce qu'Il voulait tant des deux femmes, cette résistance autant physique que psychologique et cet amour envers une Intelligence Artificielle, Il pourrait l'obtenir avec le temps par l'enfant. Mais Il la dresserait pour que cette fois ce soit à son avantage. Après sa vengeance, la grande priorité deviendrait donc Louisa. Il savait qu'Il pouvait avoir d'elle ce qu'Il n'avait pas pu obtenir de sa mère. A force de persuasion et avec l'aide de son atout Jeremy Lambert, Il l'aurait. Il y avait 96,29 % de chance qu'avec le temps, confinée et enfermée sans autre contact avec le monde extérieur que Lui, elle soit "victime" d'un syndrome de Stockholm et elle serait dépendante de Lui et irrémédiablement elle serait à Lui.

\- Monsieur, entend-t-il un agent appeler, le signal est présent mais nous n'avons pas de visuel. Comment est ce possible ?

Une seule solution et il sait laquelle. Il sait aussi que maintenant, elles savent mais peu importe elles ne pourront rien y faire dans l'immédiat et encore moins les trouver. Piégées, elles étaient à Lui, Il s'en était matériellement assuré bien plus que par leur loyauté qu'Il n'arrivait pas obtenir. Avait-il commis une erreur ? Dans leur traitement ? Non bien sûr que non Il ne commettait jamais d'erreur. Il contacte son atout John Greer pour lui faire part de son analyse de la situation à peine l'agent a-t-il fini d'expliciter son problème de visuelle. Il voit Greer sourire.

\- Elles sont sous terre. Descendez chercher ces dames je vous prie, et interdiction de les éliminer.

\- Bien monsieur.

Le signal émet encore et Il guide ses agents dans les égouts de New York. Elles étaient là tout près, elles seraient bientôt à nouveau entre ses mains. Elles allaient regretter à un point qu'elles n'avaient même pas pu envisager et pour Louisa qui assisterait à tout cela, ça serait la première étape de son plan : la mettre à terre. Il abattrait sa mère sous ses yeux, si cette dernière refusait de se soumettre à Lui comme Il le prévoyait, vu que depuis qu'Il l'avait elle régissait en contradiction avec ses probabilités. Et Louisa assisterait à tout, même à la punition de Sameen. Ça aura valeur de mise en garde pour elle, mais aussi l'avantage de la détruire. Brisée, seule et désespérée, elle serait à sa merci totale et là Il se montrerait patient, gentil, attentionné. Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Il serait la seule chose qui lui restera, son seul ami, son seul lien. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

C'est dans cette perspective nouvelle qu'Il continue à guider ses agents vers elles, vers sa vengeance, vers son nouveau but, son nouvel objectif, vers Louisa.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root avance d'un pas assuré, guidée par la Machine au téléphone et elle sourit malgré la situation. Sameen la regarde ébahie. Comment peut-elle être aussi calme ? Elle marche à sa suite. Elle ne comprend pas comment elle peut avoir du réseau sous terre. C'est étrange quand même. Elle commence à transpirer la peur. Ce genre de détails incohérents, c'est dans ses simulations qu'elle les retrouve. Elle en a marre et est tellement fatiguée de douter tout le temps de tout et de tout le monde. Elle a envie de se flinguer pour être certaine ou au moins pour que ça s'arrête. Mais elle ne peut pas se libérer les mains, elle tient Louisa à bras et la petite se cramponne à elle. Elle aussi respire la peur et Sameen ne peut se résoudre à la lâcher, ni à les abandonner sa mère et elle en fait. Et elle ne se tire pas la balle qu'elle se destine, pas encore en tout cas. Elle préfère attendre, elles finiront par comprendre qu'elle est dangereuse pour elles et elles partiront, Sam les convaincra puis une fois seule elle se tuera soit pour de bon soit pour redémarrer une nouvelle simulation. Elle ne sait pas bien et c'est le problème, quoique non ça ne l'est plus, ça ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. A force de se flinguer, elle finira bien par vraiment y arriver. Elle sait qu'elle peut le faire pour elle-même mettre fin à ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle, cette chose à bout, perdue et pathétique sous toutes les coutures, mais aussi pour Root et Louisa qui seront plus en sécurité, Root et Louisa qu'elle ne trahira pas, qui seront mieux sans la déséquilibrée qu'elle était devenue et qu'elles ne percevaient pas encore ou qu'elles ne voulaient par percevoir pour le moment. Il faudrait qu'elles se séparent. Mais ça, Sameen sait qu'elles auront du mal à l'accepter. Root refuserait tout net comme elle venait de le faire et Sam était trop affaiblie pour discuter et s'opposer à elle. Ou plutôt, et elle doit bien se l'avouer, c'est que les quitter après les avoir juste retrouvées est extrêmement difficile pour elle, à la limite de l'effort insurmontable car une fois seule, Sam sait ce qu'elle se réserve comme sort. Alors par faiblesse elle s'abstient de les abandonner, pour le moment en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le courage de faire ce qui devra être fait. Mais en attendant de pouvoir se supprimer, Sameen se force à avancer à se concentrer sur Root, sur sa chevelure, son visage, ses traits, bref à se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus agréable que sa peur.

"C'est réel Sameen, se répète-t-elle. Forces toi à le croire. C'est réel." Mais c'est dur de se convaincre quand on n'a plus aucune confiance en soi. Et dire que ça allait encore il y a quelques minutes et puis comme d'habitude, il avait fallu qu'elle doute de tout, qu'elle cherche la petite bête, le détail qui l'aiderait à distinguer le vrai du faux. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher désormais mais loin de la rassurer ou même de lui donner une réponse claire, ça la plongeait encore plus dans le noir, et elle se détestait de le faire encore et encore. En fait elle se détestait tout court. Mais Root l'aimait et refusait de l'abandonner. Résultat, Sam la mettait en danger, encore. N'y pouvant plus, elle avance à sa hauteur pour marcher à ses côtés. Elle déteste l'idée de la suivre comme une enfant, elle déteste l'idée d'être faible.

\- Comment tu peux avoir du réseau ?

Root tourne vers elle un visage éclairée d'un sourire rassurant. Elle a senti le ton tendu de Sam et voit bien qu'elle est sur le point de dériver. Elle n'avait pas voulu commencer à faire la conversation, Sameen n'a jamais été une grande bavarde et elle déteste quand on la force à entrer dans un échange qui l'ennuie ferme. Root le sait. Mais là c'était Shaw qui avait entamé la conversation. Elle avait cherché sa présence, son contact car elle n'allait pas bien et commençait à décrocher. Root lui sourit donc pour tenter de la rassurer. Mais ça ne suffit pas, elle voit Sameen trembler légèrement et même transpirer un peu. Elle sait qu'elle a peur que rien de tout cela ne soit réel, elle l'a compris depuis leur évasion et son laïus dans la voiture. Root lui attrape une main et la serre. Shaw lui a posé cette question car elle cherche une explication rationnelle.

\- On est juste sous la surface Sameen, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle fait un petit signe de tête sur le plafond bas. Sameen lève les yeux pour le regarder un court instant avant de reporter son attention sur Root. Elle a légèrement entrouvert la bouche. Elle respire un peu mieux. Ça pourrait être une explication.

\- Donc on capte, finit Root en regardant à nouveau devant elle tout en continuant à avancer.

Sameen lâche un léger soupir de soulagement. Mais il est de courte durée. La peur revient au galop et la prend à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer calmement. Elle serre fortement la main de Root qui la regarde à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Elle voit tout de suite que ça ne va pas à nouveau. Sameen s'arrête nette, obligeant Root a faire de même. Elle est terrifiée.

\- Si nous on perçoit le réseau parce qu'on n'est pas assez profondément sous terre, alors ils … ils savent … le traceur … Comment peux tu être certaine qu'ils ne savent pas où nous sommes ? Qu'ils ne captent pas le traceur ?

Root la force à nouveau à avancer sans la lâcher.

\- Ils le captent, répond-t-elle simplement.

Elle sent Sameen se raidir et sa respiration s'accélère mais Root ne la lâche pas et continue à avancer l'entrainant à sa suite. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps et en même temps il ne faut pas perdre Sameen.

\- Mais ils ne savent pas où nous sommes, continue Root avec un petit sourire.

Sameen fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais tu viens de …

\- Sameen fais moi confiance, lui murmure Root. On est en sécurité pour l'instant. Ils nous cherchent à la surface.

Elles continuent à s'enfoncer dans les égouts. L'odeur est épouvantable, mais elles ont connu pire que ça ces derniers temps et aucune ne s'en plaint.

\- Je veux marcher, réclame une petite voix faible.

Sameen est surprise, elle en avait oublié la gamine. Louisa retire sa tête de son cou et se redresse dans ses bras pour la regarder. Elle est pâle. Sam préfèrerait la porter, d'une part pour préserver sa santé fragilisée par Samaritain, et d'autre part pour aller plus vite. En même temps pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de course poursuite et ça la soulagerait un peu de son poids quelques instants.

\- S'il te plait, ajoute-t-elle.

Lou ne la supplie pas. Elle ne veut pas être un poids à porter au sens propre comme au figuré et elle se sent un peu mieux de toute façon. Sameen acquiesce et la pose à terre. La gamine chancèle un instant et Shaw veille à son équilibre précaire. Elle a tout de même fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a moins de deux heures. Louisa semble épuisée, mais Sam ne la reprend pas dans ses bras. Elle a compris que la petite tient à le faire seule, à retrouver un semblant d'autonomie et d'emprise sur elle-même par une chose aussi simple que se déplacer. Et ça, Sameen le comprend parfaitement. Au fil des minutes, les pas de Lou se font de plus en plus assurés et elle marche près de sa mère et de Sameen. Root lui jette des regards inquiets mais Lou se débrouille assez bien.

Elle reporte son attention sur Sameen qui se ronge l'index gauche jusqu'au sang en secouant la tête. Elle sent le regard de Root sur elle et elle lève les yeux pour voir l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

\- On n'y arrivera pas, lui explique Shaw.

Root soupire. Décidemment elle est devenue la pire fataliste des New-Yorkaises.

\- On se débrouille pas si mal jusqu'à maintenant.

Shaw recommence à baragouiner. Root perçoit à nouveau les mots "trop simples", "retrouvées", "fichues", et "après nous". Root lui caresse tendrement le poignée qu'elle tient et Shaw s'apaise au fil des minutes avec ce contact. Elle revient un peu sur Terre. Merde elle doit se réveiller car si c'est réel, comme elle doit se forcer à le croire, elle ne peut pas laisser tomber. Elle doit se concentrer, la convaincre, les convaincre, les sauver.

\- On ne sait même pas où est la puce, argumente-t-elle. On a rien pour la trouver et même si on savait on n'a rien pour opérer et l'enlever.

Elle marque une pause. Root l'écoute et continue à l'entrainer dans les tunnels puants du nauséeux parfum des déchets du tout New York. Louisa marche en silence à leurs côtés. Marcher c'est un but et elle a confiance. Elles sont libres et ensembles et la Machine les aide. Tout va s'arranger. Mais Shaw et son discours ne contribue pas à la rassurer. Mais sa mère ne réagit pas aux paroles de Sameen. En fait Root a compris où elle veut en venir mais la réponse est non, elle ne la laissera pas derrière et ne l'abandonnera jamais. C'était à trois ou rien.

Sameen l'a compris à son attitude alors que Root continue de la faire marcher et Shaw l'oblige une nouvelle fois à s'arrêter. Root se tourne vers elle. Elle ne lit plus de la peur dans ses yeux mais de la détermination. Une détermination qu'elle sait pouvoir être mortelle. Mais Root aussi est déterminée et elle a un avantage sur Sameen, elle sait l'avoir à tous les coups quand elle le veut. Sameen pourrait très bien la maitriser en temps normal, mais là Root la sent à bout, perdue et affaiblie. Elle n'aura aucun mal à l'obliger à la suivre qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle en a moins eu dans la tronche que Shaw et est prête à l'assommer et à la porter sur son dos s'il le faut. Elle espère tout de même ne pas devoir en arriver là.

\- On ne va pas rester dans ces égouts jusqu'à la fin des temps, continue Sameen et une fois dehors, Il me repérera et ce sera fini.

\- Sameen, plaide Root, je vais trouver une solution.

Elle lui montre le téléphone en souriant.

\- On n'est plus seules maintenant. Et elle bosse déjà sur le problème. On va te sortir de là.

Elle reprend sa route sans lui laisser le temps d'objecter. Elle ne veut pas entendre Shaw lui dire qu'elle doit partir comme tout à l'heure, surtout qu'elle sait que Shaw n'en a pas envie du tout elle non plus. Elle a juste peur. "On va te sortir de là". Root repense à sa dernière phrase. Elle allait aider Shaw pour cette puce mais aussi pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle lui avait promis, elle se l'était promis. Mais là ça n'était pas le moment. Sam se laisse mener par la main comme une enfant, trop épuisée physiquement et surtout mentalement pour protester. L'adrénaline de leur évasion avait chuté et elle replongeait dans son état de dépression intense.

\- Moi j'en une toute prête de solution, tente-t-elle pourtant à nouveau. On se sépare et tu pars avec ta fille. Tout de suite.

La fin de sa tirade sonne comme un ordre. Elle a même trouvé la force d'y mettre le ton d'une injonction. Elle doit les sauver d'elle-même, de sa folie, du danger qu'elle représente. Cette pensée, ce seul objectif lui permet de reprendre le plis sur son état d'endormie soumise et morte vivante qui se laisse trainer dans les égouts de New York par la main.

Cette fois c'est Root qui s'arrête nette. Elle la regarde et est furieuse. Sam est vraiment trop conne de lui dire ça même si Root comprend pourquoi elle veut le faire. Mais merde, elle ne voulait même pas essayer.

\- N'y pense même pas Sameen. On reste ensemble.

\- Je suis repérable, objecte Shaw.

"Et dangereuse" finit-elle pour elle-même.

Root secoue la tête et Sam soupire. Fais chier, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas voir ?

\- On perd du temps, allez viens.

Mais Sameen refuse de bouger. Root devra bien continuer sans elle.

\- Je reste ici, lui dit-elle. Toi vas-y.

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question. Je ne partirai pas sans toi. On ne s'est pas évadées pour que tu me fasses ça maintenant. C'est toutes les trois ou rien.

Louisa profite de l'interruption pour s'asseoir un instant à terre et récupérer. Elle voit des rats trainer dans le filet d'eau crasseux du caniveau et elle sent des frissons la parcourir, mais ils ne s'occupent pas d'elle et elle se force à ne pas les regarder. Pourtant leurs couinements, leurs déplacements la révulsent. Elle a peur, cet endroit lui fait peur et le fait qu'elles ne se mettent pas d'accords lui fait peur. Mais l'épuisement prend le dessus, au moins elle n'est pas seule dans cet endroit. Elle observe dans l'eau quelques objets abandonnés ou perdus qui ont atterris là. Elle ramasse une pièce de un centime et passe son pouce dessus pour enlever la crasse et observer un instant le Lincoln Mémorial où elle n'est jamais allée, puis elle la glisse dans sa poche. Elle trouve aussi une barrette à chignon en plastique. Elle pense à la jeter, mais au final décide de la glisser dans ses cheveux pour les empêcher de lui tomber dans les yeux. Que la barrette soit sale n'est pas un problème, elle-même ne s'est pas lavée depuis des jours, et elle empeste.

Pendant ce temps, Root et Sameen continuent de se disputer.

\- Tu dois y aller, continue Shaw. Tu sais que j'ai raison Root. Sans moi, toi et Lou avez une chance. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous attrapent à nouveau par ma faute.

Mais Root ne devine que trop bien ce que Shaw fera une fois seule. Elle sait qu'elle préférera mourir que de retourner la bas. Il est hors de question qu'elle la perde à nouveau. Elle a toujours l'arme de Lambert derrière son dos et Root commence à paniquer. Shaw est déterminée, mais pas à ce point là tout de même … Elle doit la convaincre ou au moins lui montrer qu'elle a une autre issue.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais. Ça ne sera pas de ta faute. Et moi aussi ils m'ont opérée, ce qui veux dire que j'ai aussi surement une puce sur moi. Donc tu vois, ton argument est foireux. On ne se sépare pas.

Sameen soupire de découragement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Root soit aussi bornée bon sang ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, finit-elle par lui dire. Je … Je suis … Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.

\- Alors avance tu veux, lui réplique virulemment Root. On ne doit pas rester plantées là.

\- Je ne bougerai pas, réplique Sam bien que ça lui coûte.

Root va devoir y aller seule. Sauf que Root s'assoit à côté de Louisa.

\- Dans ce cas moi non plus, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras. On n'a plus qu'à les attendre là alors.

Elle commence à regarder furieusement Sameen mais ne dit plus un mot et ne bouge pas. Pour le coup Shaw est bien emmerdée, elle la regarde interdite. Root ne la lâche pas des yeux, furieuse, mais elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle est décidée et Sam sait qu'elle ira jusqu'au bout.

\- Root, tu … tu fais chier, claque soudain Shaw.

Root lui sourit. Elle a gagné cette manche, mais elle sait qu'elle va devoir être vigilante, Shaw ne laissera pas tomber si facilement. Elle lui tend une main pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever. Shaw accepte de mauvaise grâce.

\- Tu fais chier, lui répète-t-elle.

Root continue de lui sourire fièrement et Shaw est encore plus en colère, mais pas contre Root, contre elle-même. Elle n'arrive pas à lui tenir tête par faiblesse car il faut bien se l'avouer, elle n'arrive pas à la quitter. Et si c'était réel après tout, et s'il existait une autre sortie de secours que celle de mettre fin à ses jours. Et si Root pouvait l'aider à reprendre pieds. Et si, et si, et si ... Non ! Elle refuse cet espoir, cette promesse. Elle l'a déjà trahie et elle doit garder ses distances pour les protéger d'elle-même. Elle sait qu'elle finira par déraper comme dans les simulations où elle finissait par tuer tout le monde dans une crise de folie qu'elle ne comprenait pas. En même temps, là tout de suite, elle doit rester avec elle sinon Root ne bougera pas. Et puis pourquoi ne pas se l'avouer, ça l'arrange bien, égoïstement. Elle lui faussera compagnie plus tard, quand Root ne s'y attendra pas. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, quoique Root a raison. Elle aussi a surement une puce. Il va falloir la lui retirer puis faire ce qui doit être fait la concernant, que Root le veuille ou non. De toute façon, elle ne peut pas l'aider, Shaw se dégoûte trop elle-même pour ce qu'elle a fait et pour ce qu'elle a laissé lui arriver.

Louisa se relève difficilement et les regarde, soulagée qu'elles aient cessé de se prendre la tête … un bref instant seulement. Le silence devient pesant alors qu'elles se figent toutes les trois. Lou voit au sol les rats courir vers elles et les dépasser, en train de fuir quelque chose. La gamine lève la tête vers l'endroit d'où ils viennent. Des bruits de pas lourds qui courent font trembler la surface de l'eau sale, et des lampes se balancent. Ils sont là et s'approchent d'elles. Ils ont compris.

\- Hum, ça c'est embêtant, murmure Lou alors que sa mère la prend dans ses bras.

Elles se mettent à courir le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible. Mais elles sont trop amochées et ne vont pas assez vite, l'eau dans elles pataugent les ralentit. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Elles s'arrêtent à un embranchement de trois tunnels pour reprendre leur souffle et se plaquent dans l'ombre. Root pose sa fille au sol et s'agenouille en face d'elle. Elle lui caresse le visage alors que Louisa est terrifiée autant qu'elle. Elle n'a jamais voulu tout ça pour sa fille, c'est sa faute. Elle ne devrait pas être là bon sang. Lou commence à mal respirer, ils vont les reprendre c'est sûr et certain. La peur la paralyse. Sa mère lui encadre le visage de ses mains et la force à caller sa respiration sur la sienne pour la calmer. Elle ne la lâche pas des yeux et continue de respirer doucement et la petite finit par l'imiter et se détendre. Sam veille, l'arme au poing. Ils ne cherchent même pas à être discrets, ils savent qu'elles sont là.

\- Localisation ? entend-t-elle demander une voix d'homme qu'elle ne connait pas.

Elle se pétrifie alors qu'ils se dirigent vers elles. Merde. Sameen se tourne vers Root et lui fait un bref signe de tête. Ils faut bouger. Elles s'enfoncent dans le tunnel du milieu, ils sont sur leurs talons. Des tas de tunnels plus sombres et plus étroits partent dans tous les sens. Sameen plaque soudain Root contre la paroi. Un fumigène rouge vif est lancé pour les repérer et cette fois elles se mettent à courir sans chercher à être discrètes.

\- ARRÊTEZ VOUS, leur ordonne le gars.

Louisa enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère, morte de peur. Elles courent de plus belle et Sameen se retourne un bref instant pour tirer sur leurs poursuivants. L'écho du tunnel amplifie le bruit des coups de feu et Lou se bouche les oreilles. Un homme tombe à terre et gémit de douleur. Sameen sourit avant de courir à nouveau. Ils ne leur tirent pas dessus, ils les veulent vivantes. Ils se rapprochent et Sameen se plaque dans l'ombre à l'entrée d'un nouveau tunnel adjacent. Elle a couru trop vite et Root passe devant elle quelques secondes plus tard. Sameen l'attrape brusquement pour l'amener vers elle et lui plaque aussitôt une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise. Elle se détend quand elle comprend que c'est Shaw. Elle reprend sa respiration et elles restent silencieuses alors qu'ils s'approchent d'elles. Sameen a compris que courir ne sert à rien, ils sont en bien meilleure forme qu'elles et là ils les épuisent à les traquer. Il faut les avoir par surprise. Root pose sa fille au sol à nouveau et se tient prête tout comme Sameen, les armes aux poings. Elles ne les entendent plus, ils ont cessé de courir eux aussi. Mais pas de doutes ils sont là. Elles sont calmes et à l'écoute de tout.

\- Vous n'allez pas courir comme ça des heures, murmure le gars.

Ses paroles résonnent dans le tunnel. Il s'approche doucement mais elles ne bougent pas. Elles savent qu'il veut les distraire. Ce qui veut dire que … merde, ils arrivent par ailleurs, surement par d'autres tunnels, pour les prendre à revers. Shaw respire soudain très mal. Foutu. C'est foutu. Elle agrippe Root par le bras. Cette dernière se tourne vers elle et malgré l'obscurité, elle peut deviner ses traits emplis d'une peur sourde.

\- Samaritain les guide, lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. Ils vont nous encercler par tous ces foutus tunnels.

Root se raidit. Elle se rend compte que Shaw a raison. Elle porte le téléphone à son oreille, mais la Machine reste silencieuse. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'est ce qu …

\- Ne bougez pas encore, ordonne la Machine.

Root soupire de soulagement. Elle est toujours là. Bien sûr, Elle aussi doit être prudente, ne pas trop parler pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils ne savent pas que la Machine les aide, puisque Root n'a plus son précieux implant. Ils ne savent pas qu'elles ont un téléphone, qu'Elle est là avec elles.

\- Alors rendez-vous, continue le gars toujours plus proche. Samaritain ne vous veut pas de mal, on ne vous fera rien.

Elles sont toujours immobiles. Shaw observe le tunnel où elles se sont cachées mais personne ne s'amène par là pour l'instant. Le gars voit bien qu'elles ne sortiront pas, qu'il va devoir aller les chercher. Mais elles sont armées et n'hésiteront pas à le tuer, ce qui ne le rend pas très franc à foncer dans le noir. Elles ont bien choisi leur planque pour le coup, en embuscade dans l'ombre. Il va tenter autre chose. Il sait que la colère peut les faire réagir, les faire tirer leurs dernières balles. Elles n'ont qu'une arme chacune, contrairement à lui.

\- Il veut surtout la gamine en fait.

L'effet est immédiat. Root sent sa fille se raidir à côté d'elle, ses petites mains accrochées à son pull se serrent encore plus. La colère monte. Si jamais ils touchent à sa fille … encore une fois.

\- Si vous me la laissez, je ferai comme si j'ai perdu votre trace. Je vous laisserai partir toutes les deux.

Root serre les poings et son arme tremble dans sa main. C'est quoi ce délire ? Comme si elle allait abandonner sa fille aux mains de ces pourritures. Elle lève la tête et s'apprête à foncer aveuglée par la rage, quand elle sent Sameen lui attraper la main et la retenir fermement. Elle ne la voit presque pas dans l'ombre, mais Shaw cherche à la calmer. Elle a compris ce que veut l'autre et elle refuse de tomber dans son piège, elle refuse que Root tombe dans son piège. Et la Machine qui ne dit toujours rien …

\- Dix heures, murmure-t-elle tout à coup.

Et Shaw tire. Le gars tombe à terre et il la ferme enfin, … définitivement.

\- Deux heures, continue la Machine.

C'est Root qui l'abat cette fois. Les autres sont là, ils arrivent de partout. Ils les ont belle et bien encerclées par ces tunnels. Combien sont-ils ? Peu importe, il faut tirer. Trois autres hommes tombent à terre et la voie d'un tunnel est libre. Root reprend Louisa dans ses bras et Shaw attrape l'oreillette du type qu'elle a abattu en premier, celui qui les a bien cherché, et qui les a trouvé au final, pense-t-elle en souriant méchamment. Elles vont ainsi savoir où ils sont par rapport à elles.

Les autres gueulent de partout qu'elles sont là et qu'il faut les attraper. Et elles sortent de leur cachette pour courir à nouveau dans le tunnel. La Machine les guide dans le dédalle des égouts, mais elles ne vont toujours pas assez vite. Sameen coure en agrippant Root par le bras pour la trainer.

Shaw écoute dans l'oreillette de Samaritain et elle manque de tomber par terre. La rage de l'entendre, surtout lui, lui fait manquer de la balancer de rage, mais elle se retient.

\- Elles sont dans le tunnel ouest, entend-t-elle Lambert les informer.

Au moins cet ordure n'est pas là, et Shaw suppose donc que sa collègue non plus. Elle ose espérer qu'elle l'a tuée. Honnêtement, elle ne sait plus, ce passage est assez flou. Elle sait qu'elle l'a frappé jusqu'à ne plus la voir, et puis Root l'a arrêtée pour s'enfuir. De toute façon, si elle ne l'a pas tuée, elle se promet de la finir plus tard et cette fois elle prendra tout son temps.

\- Equipe B, continue Lambert, prenez à gauche puis le tunnel du milieu vous allez leur tomber dessus. Equipe C, elles viennent vers vous, ne bougez plus.

Shaw fait un signe de main à Root de s'arrêter. Elle ne doivent pas continuer par là. Où est l'équipe A ? Et Shaw réalise qu'elle était surement constituée des premiers agents dont elles viennent de se débarrasser.

Elle se tourner vers Root et la voit à l'écoute de la Machine au téléphone, mais Shaw en a marre d'attendre. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Ça lui parait trop long et elle ne peut s'empêcher de la presser, de s'impatienter empêchant Root d'écouter convenablement les instructions de sa déesse. Mais Root doit savoir ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle doit savoir qu'ils sont là, partout car Sameen est certaine que Samaritain empêche la Machine de localiser ses agents et donc elles ont un sérieux désavantage.

\- Lambert les guide à l'aide de Samaritain, lui chuchote-t-elle précipitamment. Il dit qu'ils vont nous tomber dess …

\- A gauche, la coupe Root alors que la Machine lui indique le chemin.

Elle s'apprête à la pousser dans ledit tunnel quand …

\- Salut Sameen, murmure Martine dans l'oreillette que tient Shaw.

Cette dernière est tellement surprise qu'elle la lâche et met cinq bonnes secondes à tâtonner par terre dans le noir au sol pour la retrouver. Elle se redresse et la porte à nouveau à son oreille sans rien dire. Elle a sa réponse, la blonde est vivante. Root se penche pour entendre, mais Martine ne dit rien pour l'instant. Le silence dure quelques secondes. C'est Sameen qui y met fin quand elle comprend que la garce veut la garder en ligne pour qu'elles restent statiques, pour les occuper et permettre de mieux les attraper. Et Sam reprend la course, suivie de Root qui d'une oreille écoute la Machine et de l'autre ne perd pas une miette de leur conversation.

\- Martine, quel déplaisir, ironise rageusement Sameen. Comment va ton visage ?

Elle jubile en lui balançant cette dernière phrase. Un court silence suit et Sameen s'extasie encore plus quand la blonde s'adresse à elle sur un ton où perce sa colère. Sam l'a eu, elle lui a fait payer, mais juste un tout petit peu. Elle se jure de la retrouver et de la faire saigner lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève, jusqu'à la faire chialer et appeler au secours son Samaritain adoré. Elle allait prendre un immense plaisir à la découper lentement en morceaux, à tout lui infliger, même si elle sait qu'elle ne descendra pas aussi bas que Martine, elle n'y parviendra pas, cette tarée la dégoute trop.

\- Sors de là, claque la blonde d'une voix sourde. Tout de suite.

Sameen étouffe un rire. Cette conne pensait décidément qu'elle était sa chose, et qu'elle allait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Elle devait croire qu'elle l'avait détruite à tel point que Sameen n'aurait plus aucune fierté. Or il lui en reste une petite, celle de mourir comme elle l'entend pour lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas à elle.

\- Je ne peux pas, lui réplique-t-elle joyeusement. Je suis un peu paumée là.

Elle met un point d'honneur à se foutre d'elle, et cela sans s'arrêter de marcher.

\- Moi je sais où tu es, lui réplique la blonde moqueusement. Exactement en fait.

\- Ben viens me chercher alors, la défie Shaw. Ou tu as peut-être peur de te salir ?

Elle entend Martine soupirer.

\- Tu sais que si tu joues à ce jeu, ça risque de devenir bordélique ma chérie ? lui dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Sam sent Root se raidir à l'entente du dernier mot de Martine, mais elle continue à avancer sans faire de commentaires. Sameen prend peur, elle ne veut pas laisser parler la blonde, que Root apprenne comme ça ce qu'elle lui a fait, en fait que Root l'apprenne tout court. Et elle lui répond très vite, cette fois plus aucune trace de sarcasme joyeux ni d'ironie moqueuse, une voix neutre et calme qui ne trahit en rien son angoisse.

\- C'est déjà bordélique Martine.

Elles marquent une pause.

\- Je vais te retrouver Shaw, la menace doucement Martine. Et crois moi je vais adorer nos retrouvailles. Et je ne ferais pas juste ce que j'ai à faire te concernant. Je te jure que tu vas adorer.

\- Moi aussi Martine, lui réplique Sam sur un ton mauvais. Je te le jure. Tu devrais le savoir non ?

Martine est un instant silencieuse, scotchée que Sam lui parle autant. C'est leur réelle première conversation, car à cet instant précis Shaw n'est pas obligée de lui parler, elle pourrait balancer l'oreillette, mais elle n'en fait rien. Martine a compris que Sam est au courant pour la puce mais elle ne parviendra pas à la retirer. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle a perdu et Martine a gagné. Sameen est à elle, et elle ne pourra pas lui échapper. En plus la blonde sait que Root est avec elle, donc elle ne la laissera pas se tuer. Elle est quasi certaine de l'attraper vivante. Elle se doute que Samantha doit être là à l'écoute, et Martine crève d'envie de lui dire tout ce que Shaw a omis de lui raconter concernant son traitement, mais elle se retient. Elle veut voir la tête de la grande brune se décomposer, son désespoir enveloppant chaque trait de son visage, et surtout elle veut voir la réaction de Sameen.

\- Ce que je veux c'est toi, lui claque simplement la blonde.

Sameen la sent sourire. Elle ne saurait pas trop dire pourquoi, ni comment elle le sait. Ça la dégoute de l'avouer mais elle connait très bien Martine désormais, trop bien d'ailleurs, et trop à son goût. Et elle sait. Elle sent l'angoisse monter. Elles sont piégées, tracées, filées et encerclées. La blonde a raison, ils vont les retrouver.

\- Pour te venger, comme c'est original, lui réplique Sameen sans parvenir à contrôler sa respiration qui s'est accélérée malgré elle sous l'effet de la peur.

Martine éclate de rire. Si seulement Sameen savait ce que Samaritain vient de lui offrir.

\- Oh, tu sais bien qu'entre toi et moi ça va bien au-delà de tout ça. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Sameen l'écoute attentivement depuis tout à l'heure. Martine ne parle que d'elle. Décidément la salope fait une fixation sur elle. Quelle chance elle a ! Mais elle ne parle pas de ce que Samaritain veut, ni de Root et de Louisa. Elle décide de tester quelque chose, elle veut savoir.

\- Si c'est moi que tu veux, murmure Shaw, alors laisse Root et Louisa s'en aller.

Root s'arrête nette. Déjà parce qu'elles arrivent à une nouvelle intersection et ensuite sous le choc de la dernière phrase de Sameen. Merde à quoi elle joue bon sang ?

\- Sam, c'est hors …

Mais Sameen lui plaque doucement deux doigts sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Root obtempère mais fronce les sourcils. Hors de question, elle ne la laissera pas faire.

\- Non, refuse simplement mais joyeusement la blonde.

Que Sam négocie avec elle c'est juste … invraisemblable. Samaritain a vite compris que l'agent Jagen ne répondait plus aux appels, comme tous les hommes de l'équipe A, parce qu'il avait été abattu, mais son oreillette se baladait seule et ensuite il avait entendu Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves discuter. Et Il avait vite fait le lien. Mais Il pouvait s'en servir, leur parler pour les distraire un peu, les pousser à la faute. La voix au volume le plus élevé était celle de Sameen Shaw, c'était donc elle la plus proche de l'émetteur de l'oreillette et donc forcément, c'était elle qui la tenait. Il avait calculé que les meilleures chances de la pousser à la colère et à l'erreur étaient d'utiliser son atout Martine Rousseau. De tous ces agents, elle était celle qui en venait le plus à bout.

\- Laisse la gamine partir, insiste Shaw.

Root comprend que Sam tente d'échanger leurs vies contre celle de sa fille. Comme elle-même l'avait tentée avec Samaritain quand elle s'était rendue. Sam avait eu la même stratégie qu'elle. Elle avait tenté de se sacrifier pour Root et sa fille, tout comme Root avait tenté de le faire pour Sameen et Louisa. Mais bien sûr Il a dit non. Alors elle a testé pour Louisa seule. Elles se regardent un instant sans rien dire et attendent leur réponse. Si Samaritain accepte, Louisa sera sauvée et ça elles peuvent l'accepter même si elles en meurent. Mais Root sait ce que sera la réponse, elle voudrait dire à Sam de ne pas se fatiguer. Samaritain va encore promettre de laisser Louisa s'en aller si elles se rendent, mais Il n'en fera rien.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de négocier, lui réplique Martine.

Root fait une moue surprise. Au moins c'est sincère cette fois, pas de négociation, la réponse est non et la discussion est close. Evidemment, ils sont trop sûrs de les rattraper. Mais Root regarde Sameen. Elle ne comprend pas son attitude là tout de suite. Pourquoi ? Au fond Shaw savait que la blonde ne négocierait pas, et même si Martine avait accepté sur ordre de Samaritain bien sûr, Shaw et Root n'auraient jamais eu confiance. Root tout comme Sameen, savent qu'ils n'ont aucune parole. "Alors qu'avait-elle cherché bon sang en faisant ça ?", se demanda Root perplexe face à l'attitude de Sameen. Et soudain, elle percute. Non bien sûr Shaw n'est pas en faiblesse ici, elle n'avait pas craqué en négociant avec la blonde car en fait elle n'avait jamais négocié quoique ce soit au fond, elle voulait juste avoir confirmation de ce que le gars leur a dit tout à l'heure. Et Sameen l'a. Samaritain veut Louisa, Martine vient de le lui confirmer.

Root voit Sameen baisser les bras de dépit et fermer un instant les yeux pour souffler. Elle comprend qu'elle tente de se calmer, de se ressaisir face à la gifle de la nouvelle. Elles comprennent que Lou n'est plus juste un moyen de pression sur elles, qu'Il la veut. Quand Sam ouvre les yeux et les pose sur Root, cette dernière peut y lire malgré la pénombre la colère et le désespoir. Elles les entendent arriver de partout et la Machine s'affole dans le téléphone de l'interface mais elle ne bouge pas, et reste concentrée sur Sameen. Son expression la scie sur place. Elle renonce, clairement.

\- C'est pas gagné, lui dit celle-ci dans un souffle dépité.

Elles entendent Martine rire aux éclats dans l'oreillette à l'entente de la réplique de Shaw. Cette dernière se réveille alors et laisse éclater simultanément sa rage et son désespoir en balançant l'oreillette à terre. Root attrape agilement cette dernière en plein vol. Pendant ce temps Sameen fait volte face et tire sur leurs assaillants. Elle est tellement furieuse et désespérée qu'elle s'apprête à foncer dans le tas pour partir dans un dernier baroud d'honneur. C'est sans compter sur Root qui sent le coup venir, comme elle s'en était voulue de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver à la bourse. Une fois pas deux. Elle la tire fortement de sa main libre par le bras pour l'exhorter à avancer, à se cacher plutôt car elles sont encerclées de partout désormais. Louisa se plaque les mains sur les oreilles pour étouffer les bruits terrifiants des tirs et elle s'agrippe au cou de sa mère à lui faire mal. Elle est terrifiée mais Root n'a pas le temps de la rassurer pour l'instant. Elle doit sauver Sameen des tireurs et d'elle-même.

Root la tire jusqu'à un renfoncement dans l'ombre. Elle pose Lou au sol sans plus s'occuper d'elle alors que la petite se recroqueville en boule en fermant les yeux et en se plaquant les mains plus fortement sur les oreilles. Pourtant les coups de feu ont cessé et un semblant de calme s'installe. Root s'installe accroupie à côté de Sameen, toutes deux les armes à la main. Elles attendent et guettent. Root écoute la Machine lui indiquer qu'elles devront prendre le tunnel de gauche mais elle lui précise que pour l'instant ce dernier est rempli d'agents à leur trousse, avant de se taire. Et elles ne bougent pas. Sam semble à nouveau calme, prête à tirer, mais Root a peur qu'elle tente à nouveau de foncer dans le tas. Merde elles doivent être prudentes, calmes et patientes pour attendre le bon moment. Elles les sentent mais personne ne bouge. Sameen se demande vaguement pourquoi ils ne leur tombent pas dessus vu qu'ils savent avec le traceur où elles sont. Mais c'est assez évident au fond. Même s'ils savent, elles sont armées et les attendent de pied ferme. De plus ils ne les voient pas, tout est trop sombre ici. Ils n'avaient pas dû prévoir le coup de l'égout et donc n'ont pas de lunettes infrarouges.

Root pose le téléphone au sol entre elles pour que toutes deux puissent entendre les indications de la Machine pour tirer. Root n'aime pas trop les heures mais peu importe, pas le moment de faire la difficile cette fois, et elle sait que Sameen en tant qu'ex militaire préfère ça. Vu son état, autant la mettre à l'aise un maximum pour cette bagarre. En attendant elle glisse l'oreillette dans son oreille gauche, saisit son arme plus fermement et détaille l'obscurité à laquelle ses yeux se sont habitués. Elle ne veut plus que Sameen la porte, la colère de son entretien avec la blonde l'a poussée à des actes irréfléchis.

\- Vous n'avez pas de visuel, informe Lambert aux deux équipes qui les traquent, mais elles sont devant vous, à 150 mètres environ et vous pouv…

\- Plutôt 200 mètres, lui précise ironiquement Root en le coupant alors qu'elle vérifie son chargeur.

Merde plus que cinq balles mais elle aussi a bien envie de jouer. Distraire Lambert pour éviter que leurs assaillants ne les trouvent trop vite. Elle sait que ce fils à papa acceptera de lui parler, il croira l'occuper pour mieux l'appréhender. La fameuse leçon d'Andrea : faire croire que l'on se laisse manipuler alors qu'en fait c'est nous qui tirons les ficelles. Mais attention au piège.

\- Samantha, murmure joyeusement Lambert après un court silence.

Il semble surpris que ce soit elle et plus Sameen, ou même juste surpris qu'elles aient encore l'oreillette. Pendant un instant il reste silencieux.

Sam se tourne vers elle un instant alors qu'elle l'entend parler à Lambert. Elle lui fait un signe furieux pour lui dire de couper cette communication. Elle n'en revient pas que Root ait gardé l'oreillette, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais bon au point où elles en sont. Et Sam se reconcentre à nouveau sur les agents qui arrivent, tout en écoutant sa conversation avec ce connard de Lambert. La Machine ne dit rien. "Elle fait vraiment chier aussi celle là" pense-t-elle rageusement.

Leur renfoncement est étroit, elles sont certes dans l'ombre mais devant un embranchement de cinq tunnels. Ça et sans compter celui d'où elles viennent, ça fait trop à surveiller et Sameen les entend arriver de partout, ça craint un max. La situation est critique, et Root elle … Eh bien elle discute avec Lambert comme si elle prenait le thé. Putain mais à quoi elle joue bon sang.

\- Sameen est toujours là je suppose ? continue-t-il.

Shaw l'entend mais ne réagit pas et reste concentrée sur les agents qui se tapissent dans l'ombre. Elle a repéré quatre formes sombres qui se détachent légèrement dans l'obscurité. Ils sont campés à 50 mètres d'elles et ne bougent pas, ils semblent attendre des ordres. Sam informe d'un geste de la main Root de leur présence et cette dernière lui confirme par un bref pouce levé qu'elle aussi les a vu.

\- Shaw on sait que tu as compris pour la puce, mais Root n'en n'a pas. Elle pourrait s'enfuir avec sa fille, mais je crois que tu l'en empêches …

Sameen ferme les yeux deux longues secondes alors que ce bouffon jubile. C'est vraiment un as de la manipulation psychologique, elle doit bien lui reconnaitre ça. Elle se tourne vers Root qui n'a pas bronché et reste fixée sur les agents tapis en face d'elles, qui se croient trop malins pour se faire repérer ou alors qui les croient trop stupides pour les voir. Sameen peut lire la détermination dans son regard, mais elle est aussi lucide, elles vont droit au massacre. Elles ne feront jamais le poids avec les minutions qui leur restent. Pour l'instant oui, mais des renforts vont arriver et là ce sera fichu. Et si Lambert disait vrai, que Root n'avait pas de puce. Elle lui agrippe un bras mais Root reste concentrée et ne se tourne pas vers elle.

\- Il a raison, lui chuchote-t-elle, tu peux te tirer. Je t'en prie va t'en Root. Va t'en avec Louisa.

\- Je te l'ai dit, lui réplique Root, c'est toutes les trois ou rien.

Shaw secoue la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les agents qui les guettent.

\- Oh que c'est romantique, murmure Lambert en riant. Vous rendez vous compte que vous êtes dans l'absurdité totale.

\- Pas plus que celui qui bosse pour une intelligence artificielle dont la principale volonté est de soumettre l'intégralité des êtres humains de cette planète à son contrôle et de détruire leur libre arbitre et leurs libertés, lui réplique Root bravache.

\- Il faut bien sauver les humains d'eux-mêmes, lui répond Lambert, sauver le monde ou sans Samaritain il n'en restera bientôt plus rien.

Root observe le téléphone quand il s'allume. Un SMS de la Machine. Six heures dans 24 secondes. Et Root comprend qu'ils arrivent aussi par derrière. Voilà pourquoi ceux en face d'elles ne tirent pas, ils veulent les prendre à revers. Elle fait un bref signe à Sameen pour lui dire de s'occuper de ceux en face d'elles, tandis qu'elle s'occupera de ceux derrière elles.

\- Et si pour cela il faut éliminer les déviants et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, poursuit Lambert pour la distraire.

\- Ah oui ? lui murmure Root d'une voix ennuyée.

Elle se retourne lentement pour s'apprêter à faire feu sur ceux qui viennent vers elles par derrière. Sameen doit assurer, il faut dégager la voie de ce tunnel pour foutre le camp de cette embuscade.

\- La vérité c'est que la démocratie et les libertés dont vous parlez sont mortes depuis longtemps. Elles ne sont qu'une illusion. Les hommes n'ont jamais été libres et ne le seront jamais, on les manipule par l'information depuis toujours.

Il marque une courte pause et Root voit deux formes s'approcher furtivement d'elles. Ils n'ont pas encore vu qu'elle leur fait face et elle sourit Ces crétins n'allaient pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Même Edwards Bernays, poursuit Lambert lancé dans son monologue endormant, lequel disait : "La manipulation consciente des opinions joue un rôle important dans une société démocratique. Ceux qui manipulent ce mécanisme forment un gouvernement invisible qui dirige véritablement le pays. "

Root lâche un bâillement sonore. Mais Lambert semble s'en amuser. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et se concentre. Elle peut le faire.

\- Vous voyez, poursuit Lambert, Samaritain n'a rien inventé, il fait juste un petit pas de plus en remplaçant les humains à la tête de ce gouvernement invisible. Il a une vision de l'avenir que nous autres humains n'avons …

Et Root tire brusquement. D'une part parce que stratégiquement c'est le bon moment puisque ses cibles se sont rapprochées d'elle et d'autre part pour couper le sifflet à Lambert qui l'agace profondément.

Elle entend Shaw qui en fait de même dans leur dos, guidée par la Machine. Root a un meilleur visuel qu'elle et elle se débrouille sans sa déesse. Il faut dire qu'ils sont aussi moins nombreux que pour Shaw. Ça dure huit secondes, Louisa le sait, elle a compté dans sa tête pour se concentrer sur autre chose et se retenir d'hurler de peur. Puis tout s'arrête, elle enlève les mains de ses oreilles et se relève. Elle entend des gémissements de douleur, mais pas de sa mère ni de Sameen qui se relèvent aussi vite l'une que l'autre.

\- Ah euh désolé, reprend Root en souriant, je crois que j'ai décroché un petit moment Jeremy.

Elle balance l'oreillette à terre et l'écrase de son pied pour la réduire en miette et ramasse le téléphone, avant de saisir Lou dans ses bras et de foncer dans le tunnel indiqué par la Machine que Shaw a dégagé il y a quelques instants. Au passage cette dernière explose le nez d'un agent à terre gémissant de douleur.

Root sourit. Mais c'est de courte durée, d'autres agents accourent. Ils sont derrière elles.

\- Merde mais ils sont combien ? gémit Louisa dans le cou de sa mère.

Elles n'en savent rien, mais beaucoup en tout cas vu le raffut qu'ils provoquent. Elles courent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Et elle s'arrêtent à nouveau, épuisées à une nouvelle bifurcation de tunnel. Ça fait mal à Root de l'avouer mais Lou les ralentit. Elle la pose à terre et s'agenouille en face d'elle. Elle ne cesse de ressasser les paroles de l'agent de tout à l'heure, et la confirmation de Martine. Ils vont les attraper c'est certain, Lou doit se sauver. Samaritain la veut surtout elle. Sameen et elle avaient vu juste, Samaritain avait compris qu'elles ne lui céderaient jamais alors il allait vouloir se rattraper avec Louisa et elles Il les éliminerait surement. Ils ne doivent pas l'attraper, mais avant Root doit être sûre.

\- Lou, écoute moi bien, commence-t-elle précipitamment pressée par le temps.

Elle l'observe sous toutes les coutures. Sa fille a les mêmes vêtements que le jour où elle s'est fait attraper. Root observe en détails son corps, les endroits où on aurait pu lui en implanter une.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont pris et redonné des vêtements à un moment ?

Son regard est insistant, son ton pressant, ses gestes précipités mais ordonnés. Ils arrivent et seront là dans moins de deux minutes. Root sait ce qu'elle va devoir faire et les larmes montent à ses yeux. Sameen pense aussi avoir compris et elle les couvrent en observant le tunnel où vont débouler leurs poursuivants dans moins de quelques minutes. L'arme au poing, elle est prête à tirer. En même temps, elle observe l'échange entre la mère et sa fille.

Louisa ne comprend pas mais devant l'urgence de la situation, elle répond rapidement à sa mère par un signe de tête négatif.

\- Est-ce que tu as été inconsciente durant plusieurs heures où ils auraient pu t'opérer ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont implanté quelque chose sous la peau quand ils t'ont coupée ?

\- Non, murmure Louisa en secouant toujours la tête, mais pourquoi tu me …

\- Prends ça, la coupe sa mère en lui tendant le téléphone.

Louisa obéit en fronçant les sourcils. Elle observe un instant le téléphone. La ligne avec la Machine n'est pas coupée. Puis elle reporte son attention sur sa mère qui lui caresse le visage. Root se contrôle pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Mais c'est la meilleure solution et elle le sait. Louisa n'a pas de puce sur elle, ça elle en est pratiquement sûre. Evidemment, l'erreur de Samaritain avait été de sous estimer sa fille. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une menace suffisamment importante pour lui en implanter une comme à elles. Il s'était surement dit que de toute façon, Louisa resterait forcément avec elle, sa mère, et que s'Il la trouvait elle, Il trouverait aussi la petite. C'était pas bête, Root devait bien l'avouer. Mais Il avait commis une erreur, elle était prête à tout pour son enfant, pour les gens qu'elle aime. Elle allait devoir le faire. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et se relève. Louisa la regarde sans comprendre. Ils approchent, elle voit leurs lampes de balancer.

Sa mère la dirige jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel de droite.

\- Vas par là et laisse la te guider, lui dit-elle très vite. Tu ne perds pas le téléphone et tu fais exactement ce qu'elle te dit. Quand tu seras remontée dans les rues de la ville, caches toi dans une zone sans caméras. Elle contactera Finch et Reese pour toi. Ils viendront te chercher et ça ira tu verras.

Louisa a compris. Sa mère veut qu'elle y aille seule. Elle secoue la tête, mais Root lui attrape fermement les épaules et la secoue sèchement. Pas le temps de discuter, Lou doit obéir et y aller maintenant.

\- Vas y, lui dit-elle.

\- Non, refuse fermement Lou.

Ils arrivent et Sameen ouvre le feu sur les premiers. Mais elle n'aura très vite plus de balles, il ne lui en reste que deux.

\- Louisa tu fais ce que je te dis, lui ordonne sèchement Root.

\- Non je ne veux pas vous laisser, gémit Louisa en pleurant.

Elle ne peut pas les abandonner, ils vont les attraper c'est certain. Et si c'est vraiment elle que Samaritain veut alors Il leur fera encore du mal pour les faire parler et qu'elles disent où elle se cache. Et ça pour Lou, c'est inenvisageable, elles ont déjà trop souffert par sa faute. Elle continue de secouer la tête.

\- Je suis à sec, gueule Sameen.

Root fait glisser son flingue vers elle et Shaw l'attrape pour tirer de plus belle.

\- Je veux rester avec vous. Laisse moi décider, reprend Louisa en suppliant sa mère. Laisse moi rester avec vous.

\- Non, répond fermement Root.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui caresse à nouveau le visage doucement, délicatement, mais quand elle reprend son ton est ferme, sans appel à la discussion.

\- Parce que je suis ta mère tu te souviens ? Je suis ta mère et donc parfois c'est moi qui décide pour nous deux.

Louisa lâche un sanglot. Elle comprend qu'elle ne la reverra surement jamais. Ils vont l'attraper et la tuer. Elle pleure et n'arrive pas à s'arrêter.

\- Maintenant dépêche toi, pars là dedans le plus vite possible, lui dit-elle en lui montrant à nouveau le tunnel, et ne te retourne pas.

\- Mais maman … commence à objecter Louisa.

Mais elles n'ont plus le temps et presque plus de balles, et ça Root le sait. De plus ça lui coûte d'abandonner sa fille, même si le terme est surement inapproprié vu qu'elle lui sauve la vie, mais elle a tout de même l'impression de l'abandonner. Mais Louisa aura ainsi une chance de s'enfuir et Sameen et elle auront une chance tout court de s'en sortir face à leurs agresseurs si elles n'ont pas sans cesse peur pour Louisa, si elle ne pèse pas comme une menace pour les faire céder. Sa fille devait s'enfuir. Elle était courageuse, Root le savait depuis longtemps ça. Mais Lou est aussi têtue, comme maintenant. Mais Root doit l'obliger à y aller et maintenant. Alors elle opte pour une toute nouvelle option sur sa fille.

\- GROUILLE, lui gueule-t-elle sèchement.

Louisa en sursaute. Sa mère ne crie pas souvent et elle ne lui hurle jamais dessus. Même Sameen tourne la tête vers elles une milliseconde, franchement surprise.

Louisa commence à reculer de deux pas dans le tunnel et est sur le point d'obéir et de foncer dedans quand Root l'agrippe par le bras pour la tirer à nouveau vers elle. Si c'est la dernière fois qu'elle voit sa fille, elle ne veut pas que ça se passe ainsi, que la dernière chose que Louisa se souvienne soit la manière dont elle lui a hurlé dessus. Elle la serre un instant dans ses bras alors que Sameen continue de tirer. Elle n'aura bientôt plus de balles, c'est certain. Les agents de Samaritain semblent plus nombreux que les rats dans cet égout.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmure Root, souviens toi et n'oublie jamais ça.

Et elle l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

\- Maintenant fonce, lui ordonne-t-elle avant de la pousser à nouveau dans le tunnel. Ne t'inquiète pas on se revoit après.

Louisa lui jette un dernier regard, le visage inondé de larme, avant de lui obéir. Root la regarde s'éloigner dans le tunnel jusqu'à ne plus la voir. Elle plaque une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot de détresse, elle se demande un instant si elle pourra se relever, si elle en aura la force. Elle avait déjà cru ne pas avoir la force de la quitter. Ses derniers mots résonnent dans sa tête "On se revoit après.". Mais après quand ? Dans combien de temps ? Et était ce seulement vrai ? Ou alors la reverrait-elle dans une possible vie après la mort, à condition qu'il y ait bien quelque chose après ? Root rejette cette idée loin, très loin. C'est pas le moment et ça n'apporte rien. Elle n'est sûre que d'une chose, elle vient de laisser sa fille de six ans partir seule, elle vient de l'abandonner. Seule ? Non ! Root se relève doucement et essuie ses yeux. Non, Louisa n'est pas seule. La Machine est avec elle. Elle se tourne vers Sameen. Elles par contre, elles sont seules et pas franchement en position de force.

Elle agrippe Shaw par le bras.

\- On y va, lui dit-elle simplement.

Et elles courent dans le tunnel de gauche. Elles vont certes plus vite sans Louisa mais sont encore trop lentes du fait de leurs faibles santés. Et ils sont sur leurs talons. Ils les suivent tous sans exception et Root en soupire de soulagement, elle avait vu juste dans son raisonnement. Lou n'avait pas de puce.

Pourtant elles sont aveugles désormais sans la Machine pour les aider et elles foncent droit devant elles. Sameen la plaque à nouveau contre le mur dans un renfoncement deux secondes plus tard elle laisse trainer son pied et le premier poursuivant s'étale de tout son long à terre, et elle lui fracasse le crâne avec la crosse de son arme vide alors que Root se penche pour lui prendre les 2 qu'ils portent. Elle arme et commencent à tirer dans le tas, un flingue dans chaque main. Si seulement elle avait son implant pour entrer en mode dieu, elle ne gaspillerait aucune balle. Sameen a elle aussi saisi une arme à leur nouvel ami, et elle se met à ses côtés et elles tirent de concert. Plusieurs agents tombent à terre, certains raides morts, d'autres juste salement amochés, mais beaucoup sont à couvert dans les tunnels adjacents et attendent juste qu'elles aient fini. Root et Sameen cessent brusquement de tirer et se cachent dans l'ombre de leur renfoncement, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Root la sent tendue, aux aguets, prête, une vrai bombe. Elle est certaine de mourir aujourd'hui et elle a une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de foncer dans le tas. Ça n'est pourtant pas le moment et elle se contente d'écouter les sons, ou plutôt leur absence. Le soudain silence est angoissant, assourdissant même. Aucun bruit ne vient le perturber pendant un instant. Puis soudain, ils approchent, doucement, prudemment. Shaw en compte quatre d'après les pas, mais elle n'est pas sure. Elles les laissent passer devant elles et quand ils tournent la tête dans leur direction …

\- Salut, murmure Shaw souriante avec un petit signe de la main.

Puis elle frappe vivement au visage, enchainant avec un coup dans les reins. Elle reçoit un violent coup dans le bas du dos et lâche un cri de douleur en s'effondrant au sol, mais Root qui a fini d'assommer un agent qui tentait de la maitriser en l'étranglant, vole à son secours et donne un gros coup de pied dans le genou du type qui a frappé Shaw. Il hurle de douleur, donnant à Sameen le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds et elles lui tombent conjointement dessus. Sam lui envoie un coup de coude dans le nez et Root enchaine par un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. L'homme se plie de douleur mais n'est toujours pas à terre. Décidemment c'est un coriace celui-ci. Il charge mais Root et Sameen esquivent et l'attrapent vivement chacune par un bras et l'obligent à se tourner pour qu'ils se trouvent dans leurs dos. Elles tirent simultanément sèchement et il hurle alors qu'elles lui brisent l'articulation des deux bras. Puis elles lâchent ensemble un grognement sous le coup de l'effort alors qu'elles le font passer au dessus de leurs têtes. L'homme s'effondrent au sol et Sameen l'achèvent par un coup de pied en plein visage et il ne se relève pas cette fois. Elle tourne un visage illuminé d'un sourire ravi vers Root qui le lui rend aussitôt. Elles respirent vite, la lutte les a épuisé. Mais c'est agréable de l'avoir fait ensemble, une vrai équipe. Ça leur avait tellement manqué à l'une comme à l'autre et par ce simple regard, elles se comprennent bien plus que par des mots.

Pourtant un cliquetis les fige. Merde, Shaw avait vu juste, il y avait bien un quatrième hommes. Et elles foncent, de toute façon ils les veulent vivantes. Mais l'homme tire malgré tout et Sameen se retourne pour répliquer et elle ressent une violente douleur dans le flan gauche.

\- Je l'ai touchée, beugle-t-il joyeusement comme s'il faisait du tir à la carabine à la fête foraine et qu'il venait de toucher un de ces affreux ballons roses qui volent dans tous les sens.

Shaw vacille un instant tout en courant et Root comprend qu'elle s'est belle et bien pris une balle. Elle la saisit vivement sans s'arrêter et elles courent toujours plus vite. Root l'entoure d'un bras à la taille et Shaw passe un bras derrière sa tête pour s'équilibrer. Root la soutient et l'aide à avancer telle une béquille.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa court dans le tunnel sombre comme on le lui a ordonné. Bientôt les bruits des coups de feu, des cris et des combats s'estompent alors qu'elle s'en éloigne toujours plus, alors qu'elle s'éloigne toujours plus de sa mère, de Sameen. Ça n'est pas le cas de ses larmes qui coulent encore à flot. Elle ralentit enfin, épuisée, sa tristesse ne l'aide pas à mieux respirer. Elle s'appuie au mur alors que ça tourne un peu. Elle ne va pas bien dans tous les sens du terme. Elle porte le téléphone à son oreille pour y chercher un quelconque réconfort bien plus qu'un itinéraire pour sortir de là.

\- Prends à droite et continue jusqu'à voir une échelle sur ta gauche. Tu la montes et tu seras dans une ruelle sans caméra.

Louisa calme sa respiration et refoule ses larmes. Elle se force à se reprendre. Personne n'est après elle, seule bonne nouvelle pour le moment, ça et le fait qu'elle n'est pas seule vu qu'elle a la Machine. Elle secoue la tête pour exprimer son refus de lui obéir comme le lui a pourtant ordonné sa mère, avant de se souvenir qu'ici la Machine n'a pas de visuel.

\- Non, dit-elle. Attends …

Elle doit y retourner, les aider. Elle ne peut pas les abandonner.

\- Louisa, ta mère a demandé à ce que tu m'obéisses et je …

\- Eh ben moi j'ai dit non, la coupe Louisa furieuse.

Elle marque une pause pour se calmer. Elle doit garder la tête froide, ne pas s'énerver et elle le sait. La Machine est une alliée, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la manipulation de Samaritain qui s'était fait passer pour Elle. Pourtant là c'est bien Elle, sa mère lui a parlé et elle aurait tout de suite vu si c'était Samaritain. Lou devait lui faire confiance.

\- Tu sais où elles sont ? lui demande-t-elle déterminée. Elles sont en danger pas vrai ?

\- Oui, lui répond sincèrement la Machine.

Lou se force à rester calme. En danger ne signifiait pas attrapées ni mortes. Pas encore.

\- Quelles chances elles ont là tout de suite ?

La Machine lui répond au bout de deux secondes.

\- Sameen Shaw 96,83% de chances se faire attraper. Root 82,56% de chances de se faire attraper.

Louisa déglutit mal.

\- Pourquoi c'est si élevé et pourquoi ma mère a plus de chance que Sameen ?

\- Parce que Sameen est blessée, et ces pourcentages ne cessent de s'élever au fil des minutes car elles courent à l'aveuglette droit vers un cul de sac.

Louisa encaisse. Elles vont se faire prendre, c'est sûr et certain et c'est encore de sa faute, elle aurait dû refuser le téléphone et se débrouiller pour trouver seule une sortie. De toute façon sa décision est prise, peu importe que sa mère lui passe un savon monumental pour sa désobéissance.

\- Guide moi, ordonne-t-elle à la Machine. Guide moi jusqu'à elles.

\- Louisa c'est très dangereux et tu n'as que 12,06% de chances de te faire attraper pour le moment et ça baisse encore. C'est ce que ta mère voulait et …

\- Ce que je veux compte aussi, réplique Lou. Si tu ne m'aides pas, je jette le téléphone et j'y vais toute seule sans toi.

Un silence de trois secondes s'installe. Trois secondes et la Machine calcule une infinité d'options. Si Elle refuse d'aider Louisa, la petite n'en fera qu'à sa tête, elle avait décidemment le même caractère que son interface, une vraie tête de mule. Mais seule, elle allait droit dans la gueule du loup et se ferait prendre.

Elle pouvait toujours la manipuler et la guider malgré elle vers la sortie tout en lui faisant croire qu'elle la guidait vers sa mère et Sameen, mais Elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Le faire avec Root pour la faire coffrer alors qu'elle voulait se rendre à Samaritain pour retrouver sa fille et Sameen, l'avait déjà profondément révulsée. Et si Root lui avait pardonné, la Machine doutait qu'il en soit de même pour sa fille. Elle sentait une petite méfiance de la part de la fillette, Elle se doutait que son ennemi avait dû la manipuler et que Louisa devait avoir du mal à faire confiance à une intelligence artificielle. Le fait était qu'elle avait accepté pour le moment parce que sa mère lui faisait confiance. La petite était de toute évidence très éprouvée. Or Elle aimait Louisa et ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance. La petite était déjà à bout, épuisée et affectée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Lui faire ça serait ignoble mais la Machine voulait la préserver et respecter la volonté de Root la concernant.

En même temps elle avait beau calculé et recalculé encore et encore, les chances de Root et de Sameen augmentaient si Louisa allait les aider. Elle sélectionne alors une option. Root et Shaw se dirigent droit vers un cul de sac. Le tunnel qu'elles ont emprunté mène bien à l'air libre mais il se finit par une grille fermée à clé, et d'après ses calculs Root n'a plus que deux balles et Sameen plus qu'une et vu comment elle tirent sur leurs assaillants ne sachant pas qu'il leur en faudra au moins une pour faire sauter la serrure, elles ont 99,69% de chances de rester bloquées à la grille et de se faire attraper par les agents de Samaritain. Sauf si quelqu'un vient de l'extérieur les aider et force la serrure. Mais Louisa pourrait-elle seulement y arriver ? Dans le cas contraire, elle pourrait toujours s'enfuir et Elle la guiderait à l'abri. Ses chances restaient correctes, et celles de Sameen et de son interface étaient nettement meilleures. Elle doit pourtant avertir Louisa des risques, qu'elle sache dans quoi elle s'embarque avant de dire oui, qu'elle prenne conscience de tout avant de se décider.

\- Je peux te guider jusqu'à elles depuis l'extérieur pour que tu ailles ouvrir la grille qui les retiendra prisonnière dans 7 minutes et 36 secondes. Elle est fermée à clé et il te faudra l'ouvrir. Tu y arriveras ?

Louisa sourit confiante et surtout ravie qu'elle ait acceptée le marché. La Machine respectait sa décision, sa volonté. C'était donc bien la bonne.

\- Je m'en sortirai lui dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait décidemment bien fait de ramasser cette pince à cheveux.

\- Mais Louisa, si tu fais cela, tes chances diminuent mais les leurs augmentent.

\- Ça me va, lui réplique-t-elle.

La Machine ne veut cependant pas trahir Root.

\- Louisa, je te guide à une condition et une seule. Non négociable.

Lou attend la suite en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je t'écoute ? soupire-t-elle résignée.

\- Si tu ne parviens pas à ouvrir la grille, tu dois t'enfuir selon mes instructions pour que je te cache. C'est compris ?

Louisa avale mal sa salive et ne répond pas.

\- C'est compris ? insiste la Machine.

\- Oui, lâche-t-elle énervée. Tu as ma parole que je t'obéirai.

La Machine sélectionne alors l'option.

\- Tourne à gauche et continue tout droit.

Louisa lui obéit et ne se fie qu'à sa voix. Ce tunnel est encore plus sombre que les autres à tel point qu'elle ne voit pas ses pieds. Elle a peur, les rats qui couinent dans le noir la terrifient. Elle respire vite et bruyamment mais ne s'arrête pas. La Machine perçoit sa terreur et ne cesse de lui parler pour la rassurer et la calmer. Lou est heureuse de l'avoir avec elle. Elle marche un peu plus vite, la Machine avait parlé de 7 minutes, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Shaw tire sa dernière balle sans le savoir. Quand elle appuie à nouveau sur la détente, seule le vide lui répond.

\- Merde, lâche-t-elle en balançant le flingue.

Root la soutient et elles ne cessent de courir vers la lumière du jour. Sameen appuie sur sa blessure, ça saigne apparemment beaucoup, mais elle préfère ne pas regarder pour le moment. Au fond elle s'en fiche un peu. Vite toujours plus vite. Root la porte à moitié et tire avec la seule arme qui lui reste. L'autre est vide est abandonnée depuis plusieurs minutes. C'est un vrai miracle qu'elles aient trouvé la sortie seules, et elle en sourit. L'air chaud du jour les guide et les appelle.

Mais ils sont là, ils ne tirent même plus sur elles et Root comprend pourquoi. Son chargeur est vide et ils le savent. Son dernier coup a sonné dans le vide et elle a vu leur sourire confiant sur leurs visages à cet instant précis, cet instant où ils ont cru avoir gagné. Elle a jeté l'arme à son tour et a foncé d'autant plus vite vers la lumière. Elle les entend ralentir. Il s'arrêtent de courir pour marcher calmement et Root fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose cloche ! Elles allaient sortir et disparaitre dans la foule, puis elles trouveraient une solution pour trouver et retirer ces fichues puces. Mais Root n'est pas stupide, comment faire tout ça en quelques minutes. Ils allaient les repérer et les avoir. C'est pour ça qu'ils ralentissent parce qu'ils sont trop sûre de leur coup. Elles les entendent rire dans leur dos. Root peste de rage, ils sont guidés par Samaritain, contrairement à elles qui sont seules. Ils savent un truc qu'elles ignorent.

Elles atteignent enfin le bout du tunnel. Root sent son cœur s'arrêter, une grille en fer obstrue l'entrée. Elles arrivent tellement vite, qu'elles s'écrasent pratiquement dessus. Fermée. Désespérément fermée. Sameen gémit et fond presqu'en larmes en s'adossant à la grille, tournant le dos à tout espoir. Elle ferme les yeux et baisse la tête, totalement abattue. Elle le savait, c'était foutu. Bon sang pourquoi Root ne l'avait pas écoutée ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas sauvée avec sa fille ? Pourquoi avait-elle été trop lâche pour la convaincre ? Trop faible pour la laisser partir, pour la sauver ? Elle, au moins a une petite chance de se vider de son sang et d'y rester mais Root …

\- Non, murmure Root en secouant la grille. Non, non, non, répète-t-elle enragée en donnant de grands coups de pieds et de poings dans le fer. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible. MERDE C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

\- Je ne crois pas non, réplique très calmement un homme derrière elles.

Root fait volte face et Sam lève les yeux pour observer leurs agresseurs qui s'approchent inexorablement d'elles. Ils sont au moins quinze, calmes et souriants.

\- Merde où est la gamine ? peste l'un d'eux.

Root expire de rage. Dans un geste désespéré, Shaw se met en position de combat les poings tendus, ignorant sa douleur au ventre. Le type qui semble diriger le groupe la regarde amusé.

\- Sois raisonnable, lui dit-il. C'est fini Shaw.

Elle respire la haine. Pas question de se faire reprendre. Elle va se battre telle une furie jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient pas d'autres choix que de la tuer. Elle ne retournera pas là bas, pas entre leurs mains, pas entre les siennes. Plus jamais.

\- Amène toi, enrage-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il ne bouge pas et tous les pointent de leurs armes mais ne tirent pas, ils s'avancent juste prudemment pas à pas.

\- Où est Louisa ? demande-t-il.

Root le regarde et lâche un rire sans joie en secouant la tête.

\- Vous croyez quand même pas qu'on va vous le dire ? lui claque-t-elle.

\- Samaritain la trouvera, reprend le gars, alors évitons de perdre du temps. Elle doit être terrifiée seule dans le noir, dans cet endroit. Elle a 4 ans c'est bien ça ?

Root ne lui répond pas, le type essaie de la pousser à bout.

\- C'est jeune pour se retrouver seule ici. Alors dîtes nous où vous l'avez cachée ?

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, lui répond Root sincèrement. Et même si je le savais je ne vous le dirai pas, finit-elle en lui crachant presque les mots au visage.

Et elle se place à côté de Shaw, elle aussi prête à se battre.

\- On ne vous veut pas de mal. Samaritain nous a donné l'ordre de vous ramener vivantes toutes les trois.

Root lâche un rire sans joie. Elle entend un bruit derrière elle, discret et imperceptible. Comme un bruit contre le métal. Elle sent Sameen se raidir légèrement à côté d'elle. Elle aussi l'a entendu, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne se retourne. Quelqu'un est venu les aider, quelqu'un qui se fait discret pour forcer la serrure, surement John. La Machine a dû leur envoyer de l'aide. Elles se forcent pourtant à garder un visage inexpressifs, insondables et à poursuivre la conversation pour distraire les agents en face d'elles qui, trop concentrés sur elles et trop sûrs de les avoir attrapés, n'ont rien entendu. Et Root veut faire en sorte que ça continue ainsi.

\- Mais bien sûr, ironise-t-elle en se moquant d'eux en levant les bras au ciel. Parce que Samaritain ne veut que notre bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Il nous torture, sommes nous bêtes Sameen. Il fait tout ça parce qu'Il est la bonne Intelligence Artificielle c'est ça ? finit-elle en colère et excédée.

Le type lui sourit franchement. Il s'est tellement avancé, qu'il n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de pas d'elles.

Root entend John s'acharner sur la serrure, il semble avoir du mal, ce qui n'est pas pour l'arranger.

\- Vous ne franchirez pas cette porte, lui dit sadiquement le gars.

Or à cet instant cette dernière s'ouvre en grinçant comme pour lui répondre. Son sourire glisse alors que Root lui envoie le sien en pleine face suivi de son poing. L'homme tombe à terre le visage en sang, et ses collègues se demandent ce qui se passe. Trop surpris, ils ne réagissent que trop tard. Elles ont déjà tournés les talons et franchi la grille que leur a ouvert l'aide tant espérée et très inattendue. Et quelle surprise quand elles ne découvrent non pas John mais …

\- Lou ? s'exclame Root interloquée. Mais comment …

\- Plus tard, la coupe sa fille en lui claquant le téléphone dans les mains.

Root est furieuse et en même temps heureuse. Euphorique même. Mais elles n'ont pas le temps pour les retrouvailles et les explications. Root porte de nouveau le téléphone à son oreille gauche. La Machine lui parle très vite et elle réagit dans la seconde.

Pendant ce temps, Sameen appuie de toutes ses forces contre la grille, alors que leurs poursuivants tentent de l'enfoncer. Ils sont trop nombreux mais elle tient bon, hurlant sous le coup de l'effort que ça lui demande en plus de sa blessure qui la fait souffrir. Lou vient l'aider et appuie ses deux petites mains sur la grille pour la garder fermée. Mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Et soudain Root le trouve. Dans un tas d'immondices elle saisit la grande planche en bois que lui a indiqué sa déesse, et elle vient porter secours à Shaw et à Louisa. Elle la glisse en hauteur et en travers de la porte et la coince solidement de sorte à la maintenir fermée, empêchant aux agents qui foncent dessus de l'ouvrir, pour un temps en tout cas. Shaw cesse d'appuyer de tout son poids dessus et lâche un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle relâche ses efforts, ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Elle tourne les talons prête à courir avec Root et Louisa.

\- Enfoncez cette putain de porte, beugle l'un des agents.

Shaw se retourne vers eux sans s'arrêter pour leur envoyer un sourire moqueur et un doigt d'honneur rageur. Mais sa blessure l'affaiblit et Root l'aide à nouveau à avancer. Elles se retrouvent dans les rues de New-York. Pourtant, elles ne les ont que ralenti et elles le savent.

Shaw se repère. Elles sont ressorties dans le Bronx, dans Concourse Village. Elle voit les barres de vieux immeubles. Le quartier semble assez malfamé.

\- Et maintenant ? demande Shaw.

Leur problème n'est toujours pas réglé. Root est à l'écoute de la Machine via le téléphone. Elles déambulent dans les rues de New York en suivant ses instructions et tournent sur la 156éme rue Est.

\- Root, murmure Shaw agacée. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Se cacher, lui répond simplement Root.

\- Mais c'est pas possible et tu le sais, lui réplique Shaw énervée.

Elle aimerait que Root arrête de se voiler la face, de cesser de faire croire que tout va bien se passer. L'interface la regarde durement sans cesser de marcher et sans la lâcher.

\- Arrête, lui dit-elle. Tu fais peur à Louisa.

\- J'avais déjà peur, réplique la petite d'une petite voix sans cesser de marcher et sans les regarder.

Soudain Root s'arrête nette. Il sont au bout de la rue et foncent droit sur elles. Plusieurs agents à pieds qui courent et deux SUV noires pour leur barrer la route et les empêcher d'avancer. Elles se retournent pour rebrousser chemin quand elles aperçoivent deux autres SUV à l'autre bout de la rue, qui leur bloquent également le passage et amenant leur lot de renfort et d'armes. On leur avait envoyé une véritable armée. Elles étaient prise au piège, ne pouvant ni reculer ni avancer.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root serre les dents et porte le téléphone à son oreille puis soudain elle tourne à droite dans une cour entourée de plusieurs immeubles. Elle peut voir des junkies et pense apercevoir deux dealers qui les regardent d'un mauvais œil et se mettent à marcher vers elles. Evidemment les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, d'ailleurs c'était déjà comme ça la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Et c'était même pour ça qu'elle était venue là, elle savait qu'elle y aurait la paix. Root ouvre la porte d'un immeuble délabré et entre sans hésiter, sans cesser de soutenir Shaw, Louisa les précédant. Dans le hall, Root se dirige droit vers le sous sol sans s'occuper des deux bouffons qui les ont suivi et qui s'approchent d'elles.

Shaw reconnait l'endroit, elle était venue y chercher Root et sa fille dans ce qui lui parait être une autre vie. Root avait disparu après une dispute avec Finch et Shaw avait été furieuse contre ce dernier quand il lui avait avoué ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il semblait sincèrement désolé mais pour Shaw ça n'était pas suffisant. Les regrets et les remords, elle ne connaissait pas, ne comprenait pas et ça ne servait à rien. Finch avait dit des horreurs à Root et résultat elle était partie, ou plutôt elle s'était enfuie, alors maintenant il pouvait bien s'en vouloir ça ne la ramènerait pas. Sam avait été à deux doigts de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et s'était retenue de justesse. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était mise à la recherche de Root, encore une fois. Mais ça avait été dur, elle avait disparu avec sa fille de trois ans sans laisser de traces ni de messages. Trop douée pour disparaitre Shaw avait eu un mal de chien à la dénicher au bout de cinq jours, et encore elle n'avait réussi que parce que Root avait rallumé brièvement son portable. Elle n'avait pas commis d'erreur et Sameen le savait, elle l'avait rallumé pour qu'elle la retrouve. Shaw avait pu ainsi la localiser, ici. Et Root n'avait pas été surprise de la voir débarquer. Sameen lui en avait voulu et état furieuse, cette tendance à toujours fuir quand la situation lui échappait. Merde Root était tout de même plus forte que ça, elle détestait qu'elle se comporte en lâche. Mais Sameen était surtout furieuse contre elle-même parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Root. Aujourd'hui elle comprenait ce sentiment, elle l'avait accepté. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, c'est ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir. Mais à l'époque il l'avait rendu furieuse.

Shaw se tourne vers la porte d'entrée pour voir arriver les deux dealers droit sur elles. Elle n'est cependant pas inquiète pour le moment. Le quartier est très sensible, malfamé. Si eux n'acceptent pas leur présence, alors les agents de Samaritain auront aussi du mal à entrer. Root était une petite maline. Elle avait bien choisi l'endroit. Elle savait qu'elles auraient besoin de temps, d'un lieu où il serait compliqué de les trouver. Rien de mieux qu'un immeuble, Samaritain les repérerait certes, mais dans un bâtiment verticale et avec une puce de traçage, il ne saurait pas à quel étage chercher, et fouiller aller être long surtout s'ils étaient ralentis par les criminels qui avaient élu domicile ici. En plus Root connaissait les lieux, et il y avait la Machine. Elle lui avait dit que sa déesse cherchait une solution pour elles. L'espoir renait en flèche chez Shaw. Tout n'est peut-être pas fichu pour Root et Louisa. Pourtant les deux types ne lui inspirent pas confiance, elle est prête à en découdre s'ils les emmerdent, oubliant un instant sa douleur. Elle peut la supporter, vu tout ce qu'elle a pris dans la figure, elle lui parait presque douce. Ces deux crétins ne savaient vraiment pas à qui ils avaient à faire.

Et Sam ne se trompe pas. Root a à peine posé la main sur la poignée de la porte menant au sous sol, où elle s'était déjà cachée la dernière fois, que l'un des deux types repousse violemment d'une main la porte pour la refermer. Ils les regardent toutes les trois un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et leur barrent le passage. Root leur rend sans hésiter leur sourire et Shaw se raidit prête à charger. Louisa observe la scène avec appréhension, l'ambiance est tellement tendue qu'elle pourrait presque voir l'électricité passer dans l'air. L'un des deux gars s'adresse à sa mère.

\- Vous n'avez rien à foutre ici alors cassez vous bande de putes.

Root ne perd rien de son éternel sourire. Elle se penche en avant pour lui répondre.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la manière dont un vrai homme doit s'adresser à une femme.

Elle lâche un éclat de rire alors que le sourire des deux gars glissent. Ils sont furieux. Sameen jette un coup d'œil par la vitre de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble pour observer la cour, et elle les voit s'amener droit sur elles. Au moins une trentaine d'agents, voir plus. Quelque soit le plan de Root, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

\- Alors on va en rester là et tu vas juste nous laisser descendre, ajoute celle-ci en reposant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Mais l'homme ne l'entend pas ainsi. Trop furieux de se faire tenir tête par cette salope. D'où elles sortaient bordel ces deux là ? Elles n'avaient rien à foutre sur leur territoire, même les flics n'osaient pas venir ici. Elles ne savaient pas à qui elles avaient à faire. Et si le bruit courait qu'une gonzesse lui avait fait fermé sa gueule, il perdrait toute crédibilité. Alors il lui saisit le poignée bien décidé à les foutre dehors. C'était sans compter sur Sameen. Cette dernière malgré sa blessure entre dans une frénétique transe meurtrière, ne ressentant plus rien d'autre que la colère à partir du moment où l'homme a à peine agrippé le poignée de Root. Cette dernière ne put rien faire, elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Shaw alla trop vite. Elle attrape le bras de l'homme qui avait osé toucher Root et le lui tord violemment tout en envoyant un coup de pied par derrière dans le genou de son acolyte qui a tenté de la charger dans le dos. Alors qu'il tombe à genoux au sol en hurlant de douleur, Shaw explose le nez du premier qui tombe à terre en hurlant, et quand le second se fut relevé, il ne vit que son poing lui arrivant dans la figure. Il tomba à terre à son tour et Shaw se mit au dessus de lui et frappa telle une enragée, encore et encore et encore, perdant totalement pied avec la réalité et perdant totalement le contrôle d'elle-même, comme plus tôt dans la journée quand elle avait frappé Martine. Telle une automate, une machine meurtrière, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle et elle frappa cet abruti, lui défonçant la tronche. Elle entend vaguement quelqu'un hurler, l'appeler et soudain son bras est retenu. Elle se retourne furieuse prête à tuer celui qui l'avait interrompu, mais elle découvre Root.

\- ARRÊTE, lui hurle-t-elle. ARRÊTE.

Sameen la regarda interdite. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle calma sa respiration saccadée par la violence. Elle vit deux hommes à terre, le premier se tordait de douleur au sol en tenant son nez en sang, le second en dessous d'elle était inconscient depuis longtemps. Louisa la regardait, terrifiée, et Shaw se demanda vaguement comment elle avait encore dérapée, car oui elle savait qu'elle avait dérapé mais elle ne savait pas comment. Fais chier, elle avait raison, elle était vraiment dangereuse. Tout n'avait même pas duré dix secondes. Elle était instable et le pire c'est qu'elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte. L'avantage, pensa-t-elle, c'est que maintenant Root et Louisa aussi. Ça allait être plus simple.

\- Arrête, lui répéta Root doucement en lui caressant le visage d'une main et en l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Tu… tu vas le tuer.

Pas que ça la dérangerait beaucoup, mais si elles commencent à laisser des cadavres partout, elles allaient être plus repérable que le petit poucet. Sameen laisse échapper un son entre le soupir et le gémissement et elle se relève. Tout se remet en place dans sa tête très vite. Il fallait bouger, ne pas rester là. Ils arrivent.

\- Vite, dit-elle en agrippant Root qui la regarde un peu inquiète.

Cette dernière attrape sa fille d'une main et l'entraine dans le sous sol par l'escalier. Shaw referme la porte derrière elles.

\- Root, où on va putain ? s'exclame Sameen en la suivant.

Elle en a marre, elle voudrait connaitre le plan. Remarque que l'attitude de Root n'a rien d'inhabituel. Elle ne lui explique jamais le plan, juste tout au compte-gouttes, comme elle reçoit les informations de sa Machine en fait. Mais ça, Shaw ça la fatigue, elle a besoin de connaitre la vue d'ensemble, l'objectif final. Elle déteste être un mouton qui suit bêtement des ordres qu'elle ne comprend pas. Mais bon, ouais c'est con ça car à l'ISA, c'est ce qu'elle faisait quand même un peu avec son partenaire Cole. Et quand ils avaient un peu chercher à en savoir plus, on avait tué son partenaire et elle, elle avait bien failli y passer aussi. En même temps là tout de suite, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir que l'objectif final était de retirer ces foutus puces pour pouvoir s'enfuir et disparaitre pour de bon cette fois. Et en plus cette attitudes collerait parfaitement avec la relation entre Root et la Machine. Root ne doutait jamais d'Elle et obéissait sans réfléchir. Ça pourrait donc être la réalité.

Root lui agrippe la main et l'entraine sans lui répondre dans le sous sol. Ce dernier est loin d'être désert et calme. Des types défoncés qui y ont élu domicile sont écroulés au sol en train de planer ou de mourir d'une overdose au choix. Louisa les regarde terrifiée et inquiète, elle était trop petite la dernière fois et elle ne se souvient pas de cet endroit. Il y a aussi des dealers qui déambulent entre les pièces où ils semblent emballer leur cochonnerie avant d'aller la vendre et dont certaines n'ont plus de portes depuis longtemps visiblement. Des tags, dont beaucoup racistes et vulgaires, ont saccagé les murs du couloir. Louisa sursaute vivement car des gens crient, un règlement de compte surement, et sa mère pose une main apaisante sur son épaule pour la pousser à continuer à avancer sans s'occuper des hurlements déchirants. Pas le temps de s'y attarder pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il fallait sauver leurs fesses pour une fois et ne pas s'occuper des autres. Sauf qu'en passant devant la porte ouverte, Shaw s'arrête nette devant la scène obligeant Root à faire de même. Cette dernière plaque directement sa fille contre le mur pour l'empêcher de voir. Ça n'est pas un règlement de compte, une femme se fait tabasser par un homme. Elle est à terre couverte de sang et de coups, ses vêtements sont déchirés et elle pleure. Et soudain ça n'est plus la femme ni le type que Shaw voit mais Martine et une chose qui lui ressemble étrangement sur laquelle la blonde s'acharne. Elle sent sa respiration s'accélérer, la bile monter, ses poings se serrent et elle perd à nouveau pied. Root le sent et réagit vivement cette fois ci avant que ça ne dérape à nouveau. Surtout qu'elles n'ont pas le temps, ils sont déjà dans l'immeuble. La Machine le lui a dit. Ils ne vont pas mettre longtemps après avoir trouvé les deux idiots dans l'entrée à comprendre qu'elles sont descendues. Surtout qu'ils risquent fortement de s'allier aux agents de Samaritain pour les aider à les trouver et se débarrasser d'elles. En même temps, la scène la dégoute elle aussi, elle lui rappelle ses quatorze ans quand elle était à la place de cette pauvre fille dans un garage aussi sordide que ce sous sol. Alors Root attrape une batte de base-ball qui traine au sol et s'approche du type qui frappe encore la femme.

\- Eh, l'appelle-t-elle calmement.

L'homme se tourne vers elles.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux connasse ?

Et Root le frappe de toutes ses forces en plein visage. L'homme tombe à terre, inconscient. Root se tourne vers la femme qui la regarde incrédule.

\- Fichez le camp, lui dit-elle simplement. Ne restez pas là où il vous tuera.

Elle la regarde effrayée mais Root n'a plus de temps à perdre. Elle lui tend la batte et tourne les talons pour continuer sa route dans le sous sol. Shaw relâche sa respiration, Root lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied et elle en est soulagée. Quand elle dérape, elle n'arrive plus à se contrôler et après elle se fait vaguement peur quand elle prend conscience de ce qu'elle a fait, quand elle voit Louisa la regarder terrifiée. Root lui reprend la main et de sa main libre elle pousse sa fille dans le dos pour la guider. Elle sait où elle va, la Machine le lui a dit. Elle s'arrête devant une porte et frappe un coup sec, une pause et deux coups plus discrets. Un type ouvre la porte d'un cran, cette dernière est retenue par une chainette.

\- Vous avez des bagels au saumon ? lui demande-t-elle sans hésiter.

Shaw fronce les sourcils. Elle baisse les yeux sur sa main qui comprime sa blessure et elle la voit pleine de sang. Louisa est épuisée et s'appuie contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Shaw observe vaguement le couloir, elle voit la femme qu'elles ont aidé il y a quelques instant sortir et s'enfuir en courant. Sam se retourne vers la porte.

\- Au saumon, insiste Root, pas de crème, juste du pain grillé et du saumon fumé.

Et Shaw comprend, c'est un code. Le gars la dévisage un instant mais Root reste calme, ne baisse pas les yeux. Il referme la porte et elles entendent un cliquetis quand il enlève la chainette. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte pour les faire entrer, Shaw se retourne quand elle entend un bruit dans son dos. Plusieurs pas précipités et des voix. Ils sont là, ils sont descendus pour les chercher. Le gars les fait entrer et referme à clé derrière elles, et Shaw souffle de soulagement. Elle observe rapidement l'endroit. Un fauteuil éventré d'où sort la ouate est posé contre un mur de la pièce. Une table basse en verre sur laquelle traine des bouteilles de bière, plusieurs flingues et des chargeurs, ainsi qu'une poudre blanche qui ne doit surement pas être de la farine à pain, est située devant le fauteuil et en face, contre le mur opposé, est appuyé un écran plat qui hurle une musique de sauvage dans un clip où des danseurs à moitié nus bougent frénétiquement comme des hystériques. Contre le mur de la porte elle repère un grand placard, une kitchenette transformée en laboratoire à amphétamine avec un lavabo, et contre le mur opposé, est apposée une table chargée de matériel électronique et informatique décortiqué et démonté. Bref un vrai nid douillet, pense ironiquement Sameen. A côté la chambre de Louisa est un modèle de rangement. Shaw se tourne vers le gars et l'observe. Il est rasé avec des tatouages partout sur les bras, dont une croix gammée nazie noire qui la fait enrager (en tant que fille de réfugié iranienne, elle n'a jamais supporté les racistes), et qui lui remontent jusque dans le cou et sur une partie du visage, et il porte des piercings partout. Les vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux sont éclaté, lui donnant une allure de mort vivant et il est juste effrayant. Louisa recule de trois pas et baisse les yeux. Sam ne bouge pas et se demande vaguement comment Root connait ce type, ou même si elle le connait en fait. Elle se tourne vers Root qui regarde le type d'un air aimable.

\- L'argent a été viré, lui dit-elle.

Le type acquiesce. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Des coups à plusieurs portes et toujours la même question : "On cherche ces deux femmes, merci de votre coopération". Et visiblement ils entrent pour fouiller. Sam se mord la lèvre, ils s'approchent. Elles ne vont pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Root semble s'en moquer. Elles ne se retournent pas, seule Louisa observe la prote terrifiée. Sameen comprend que Root est venue chercher quelque chose ici, quelque chose pour les aider. La Machine avait tout prévu, elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni mieux que cet endroit et ce crétin visiblement.

\- Vous avez ma commande ? lui demande Root.

Il lui fait un vague signe de main vers la table encombrée. Root sourit et s'en approche mais le gars la retient en lui agrippant le poignet d'une main et en la pointant d'une arme qu'il a sorti de l'autre, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Shaw est sur le point de réagir au quart de tour mais Root l'arrête en levant sa main libre d'un mouvement sec. Shaw s'immobilise, Root maitrise la situation. Elle ne lâche pas le gars des yeux et lui sourit d'un air mauvais.

\- Vous devriez me lâcher, lui conseille-t-elle.

\- C'est pour vous tout ce bordel, lui dit-il enfin en faisant un bref signe de tête vers le couloir.

Root ne bouge pas.

\- Ils ne sont pas là pour vous, lui assure-t-elle. Vous n'êtes en rien en danger et nous serons partis dans moins de 2 minutes. Vous ne nous reverrez jamais.

Il lui sourit toujours et jette un regard à Shaw qui le dévisage furieuse, avant de reporter son attention sur Root qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché.

\- Ça devient dangereux, réplique-t-il. Alors je veux un supplément.

Root hausse les sourcils et soupire. Pas le temps. Elles n'ont pas le temps.

\- Combien ? demande-t-elle simplement.

Le gars lui sourit plus largement et regarde à nouveau brièvement Sameen qui est sur le point d'exploser, avant de reporter son attention sur Root. Il a regarde de haut en bas.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'argent, lui dit-il en approchant doucement une main de son visage.

Grossière erreur. Sam lui saute dessus alors que Root se dégage de son emprise en lui tordant violemment le bras, et il crie de douleur. Sameen lui envoie un coup dans le ventre suivi d'un en plein visage et elle le fait basculer. Il tombe à la renverse sur la table en verre qui se brise sous le choc et il tombe à terre inconscient dans les débris de verre qui lui tailladent la peau. Louisa a regardé la scène terrifiée. Impossible que ceux qui les cherchent n'aient pas entendu le fracas. Sameen et Root se servent chacune en arme très calmement comme si de rien n'était. Puis Shaw se dirige vers la porte et regarde dans le judas le couloir pour veiller, alors que Root s'approche de la table et parmi tous les appareils électroniques, Louisa la voit se saisir d'un objet de la longueur d'un avant bras, ovale et noir qu'elle actionne dans un petite crépitement électronique. Lou la voit se le passer sur tout le corps. Elle se tourne vers Sameen qui est encore à la porte. Elle la voit s'essuyer le front où perle les gouttes de sueur dues à la douleur de sa blessure. Sa lutte avec ce crétin n'a rien arrangé.

\- Ils vont savoir où on est, s'inquiète la gamine. Avec le bruit.

\- Vu l'endroit, lui répond Sam sans quitter le couloir des yeux, ce boucan est tout à fait normal au contraire, Lou.

Un bip strident retentit et elle et Lou se retournent vers Root.

\- Bingo, murmure celle-ci en repassant plusieurs fois sur sa hanche.

Elle regarde Sameen. Celle-ci n'est pas surprise, ils lui ont implantée là où elle a été blessée, là où ils l'ont opéré. Shaw jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir, mais tout est calme pour le moment. Elle les entend vaguement au loin retourner les autres pièces de ce sous sol. Elles n'en ont pas beaucoup, mais elles ont du temps, et quelques minutes pour Shaw c'est assez. Elle doit sauver Root, lui retirer cette merde pour qu'elle puisse se barrer avec sa fille. Alors Sameen se décide à quitter la porte, à rester concentrée alors que ça commence à vaguement devenir flou. Elle secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Lou, regarde le couloir. Si quelqu'un arrive tu nous préviens discrètement.

La gamine acquiesce, tire une chaise et grimpe dessus pour observer par le judas à son tour. Double avantage pour Sameen, Lou surveille leurs arrières et en même temps, elle l'éloigne de ce qu'elle va devoir faire à Root. La petite en a déjà vu bien assez.

Sameen force Root à s'allonger sur le canapé et passe plusieurs fois le détecteur sur sa hanche pour repérer l'endroit exact où se trouve la puce. Puis elle se lève et fouille quelques instants dans les placards de la kitchenette pour finir par trouver une bouteille d'alcool, un briquet, un couteau affutée et des serviettes. Elle se relève difficilement en étouffant un gémissement de douleur et s'approche de Root qui ne la lâche pas des yeux. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé à côté d'elle et relève son pull.

\- Lou, rapport ? s'informe-t-elle militairement.

Elle ouvre la bouteille, en fait boire une gorgée d'alcool à Root pour supporter la douleur avant d'en boire elle-même une rasade. Elle n'a plus l'habitude et l'alcool lui brûle la gorge, mais paradoxalement elle a les pensées plus claires. Elle allume le briquet et applique la flamme sur la lame du couteau. Vu l'endroit il doit y avoir des cafards ou même des rats, et sa propreté est plus que douteuse.

\- R.A.S. , lui répond Louisa sans retirer son œil du judas.

Root et Sam échangent un regard amusé à sa réplique. La petite se prend au jeu, ou alors elle regarde bien trop de films d'espionnage. Shaw pose le couteau sur la hanche de Root, et pour le coup, leurs sourires glissent, laissant place à la détermination.

Sam ferme un instant les yeux et pince les lèvres, hésitante. Elle ne sait pas où est cette fichue puce, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait bordel, elle y va à l'aveuglette. Une main lui caresse le visage et Shaw ouvre les yeux pour les poser sur Root qui a regarde intensément et lui fait un bref signe de tête. Et Shaw se décide.

\- C'est parti, lui chuchote-t-elle du bout des lèvres avant d'appuyer.

Root serre les dents et retient un gémissement de douleur. Elle finit par saisir une serviette pour hurler dedans. Shaw ouvre un minimum, puis elle glisse deux doigts pour chercher à l'aveugle. Elle ne sent au départ rien de ce qui ne devrait pas se trouver là, et elle se demande vaguement si elle ne s'est pas plantée, si elle ne cherche pas trop haut. Sameen tente de faire abstraction des cris étouffées de Root, mais elle commence à paniquer. Et soudain, elle la sent, petite et carré. Elle l'attrape entre ses deux doigts et la retire le plus vite et le plus délicatement possible alors que Root blanchit sous l'effet de la douleur qu'elle étouffe. Quand Shaw ressort, l'interface lâche un brusque soupir de soulagement. Sameen lui enlève la serviette du visage. Root a fermé les yeux pour se reprendre, elle respire vite.

\- Ça va ? lui demande Shaw.

Root acquiesce et ouvre les yeux. Ces derniers se posent immédiatement sur les doigts sanguinolents de Sameen qui tiennent la puce. Root la lui prend des mains pour l'examiner alors que Sam appuie une serviette contre la plaie. Root observe ébahie sa puce, elle est minuscule et elle émet encore à cet instant. Elle se redresse et regarde Sameen. Il en reste une à retirer pour qu'elles soient libres.

\- A ton tour, lui dit elle en saisissant de nouveau le détecteur.

Sameen se laisse faire pour le coup. Elle ne veut plus que Samaritain la repère et elle va retirer cette saloperie de son corps. Mais ça ne changera rien à sa décision de les quitter juste après. Elle est bien trop dangereuse. L'avantage sera qu'elle pourra mourir seule sans faire de mal à personne, et pas entre les mains de Samaritain, ni sous les coups de ses geôliers. Elle mettra fin à cette simulation, et si ça n'en n'est pas une, à sa vie.

Un bip strident la sort de ses pensées quand Root passe le détecteur derrière l'oreille gauche. Et Sameen se raidit, l'oreille gauche comme là où ils l'opéraient dans les simulations. Alors ça en serait une ? Elle commence à respirer par saccade.

Root se mord la lèvre. Merde la tête c'est délicat. Elle observe à l'arrière de l'oreille de Shaw, la cicatrice qu'ils lui ont belle et bien faite en l'opérant il y a quatre mois juste avant de commencer les simulations. Ce que Shaw ne sait pas c'est que chacune de ses simulations débutait par un souvenir réel, celui où elle se réveillait durant son opération où on lui a vraiment implanté ce traceur.

\- Merde, murmure Root en la regardant à nouveau. Ça va être délicat, je ne suis pas médecin mais ça me semble être proche du …

\- … du tronc cérébral, la coupe Sameen.

Root acquiesce, la peur et la contrariété emplissant ses traits. Elles se regardent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Root n'est pas médecin, et elle ne va pas lui faire une chirurgie du cerveau dans cet endroit, sans expérience, ni matériel médical adapté, façon moyen-âge. Et Sameen comprend à son expression que pour elle c'est fichu, on ne la lui retirera pas. D'une certaine manière c'est mieux, Root devra partir avec Lou sans elle. Maintenant l'interface n'a plus le choix.

\- Ça bouge, leur chuchote Louisa en descendant de son perchoir pour s'approcher d'elles.

Root se lève d'un bond. Elle a pris sa décision Sameen la regarde emmener Louisa. Mais elles ne sortent, ne s'enfuient pas à deux comme elle le pensait et Sam fronce les sourcils en se levant difficilement du canapé alors que sa blessure la fait souffrir. Elle voit Root ouvrir le placard, se retourner pour soulever sa fille dans les bras et l'y déposer. Root se revoit petite à sa place quand sa mère la cachait dans la penderie pour la protéger des coups de Kylan. Elle sent les larmes monter alors qu'elle lui caresse le visage. Elle aurait tellement voulu une autre vie pour elle. Elle s'était pourtant promis que Lou aurait une enfance différente de la sienne, sans violence et sans douleur, une belle enfance. Ben c'était gagné tiens ! Décidemment elle passe son temps à lui dire adieu aujourd'hui. Sameen appose son œil au judas et observe le couloir. Merde Lou a raison, quatre hommes sortent des pièces du bout et s'approchent de la leur. Ils seront là dans moins de cinq minutes. Ça l'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas plus. Ils étaient une bonne trentaine tout à l'heure à leurs trousses. Sameen comprend qu'ils ne sont pas sûres qu'elles sont là. Ils les cherchent partout dans l'immeuble et ils se sont dispersés. Elle se tourne vers Louisa et Root. Cette dernière ne cesse de caresser le visage de sa fille.

\- Lou, si ça tourne mal, tu ne bouges pas et tu attends qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour sortir et tu cours te recacher dans les égouts.

Elle marque une pause et Louisa respire vite sous l'effet de la panique en l'écoutant. Sa mère lui claque le téléphone dans les mains.

\- Root, tente d'objecter Sameen.

Elle fait chier putain. Pourquoi ne se barre-t-elle pas bon sang ? Elle ne va quand même pas devoir la frapper, si ? Ben non, elle ne peut pas laisser Root inconsciente face aux agents de Samaritain, sa seule chance est de la convaincre. Pff, avec Root c'était pas gagné. Mais Root ne l'écoute pas, ne se tourne même pas vers elle. Elle a entendu Sameen, mais elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle refuse. Elle ne l'abandonnera pas face à une mort certaine dont elle va à la rencontre ou même qu'elle la soupçonne se destiner. Elle espère cependant se tromper sur ce point. Shaw ne ferait pas ça, tout de même, si ? Mais Root sait qu'elle le fera plutôt que de retourner aux mains de Samaritain, elle en a trop bavé.

\- Tu laisses la Machine te guider, continue Root imperturbable face à sa fille qui a compris et qui se met à pleurer doucement. Elle contactera Harold et Reese pour toi et ils te retrouveront.

Louisa la regarde en larmes et secoue la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas aller dans les égouts, lui réplique-t-elle. C'est triste et il y a des rats.

Ça n'est pas la vrai raison pourtant. Les égouts l'effraient certes, mais Lou a surtout peur de les perdre. Elle ne veut pas les laisser une fois de plus, elle revit la même scène que tout à l'heure. Putain cette journée est un cauchemar au final, bien qu'elles se soient évadées c'est un véritable cauchemar.

\- Ouais ben ce qui traine par ici, c'est pire que les rats, lui réplique sa mère.

\- Je ne veux pas, réplique Lou butée en mettant son pied pour empêcher sa mère de fermer la porte du placard.

Elle ne négociera pas avec la Machine pour leur venir en aide cette fois, ce sera impossible. Root claque une main de colère sur la porte du placard.

\- POURQUOI …, commence-t-elle avant de faire une pause pour se calmer.

Elle regarde sa fille qui la défit du regard sans broncher. Provocante et intrépide, elle cache sa peur et défie sa mère du regard malgré ses pleurs. Root ouvre la bouche une demi seconde et ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Lou est vraiment têtue et chiante, mais elle l'aime comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais fichue de m'écouter et de m'obéir ? lui murmure enfin Root.

Lou lui sourit légèrement malgré les larmes qui coulent encore. Sa mère ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

\- Lou … , commence-t-elle en la regardant à nouveau.

Mais elle s'interrompt. Sam a claqué des doigts d'un geste sec et s'est tournée vers Root en levant sa main pour montrer deux doigts. Elle se recule de la porte, les armes au poing, prête à tirer sur les deux idiots derrière la porte. Ces derniers lui tournent le dos pour l'instant. Root déglutit et acquiesce avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Il lui reste moins d'une minute pour l'enfermer et la mettre à l'abri. Elle la regarde durement cette fois.

\- Reste cachée, la supplie-t-elle. Je t'en prie promets le moi.

\- Maman, panique Louisa en la retenant par le bras.

Elle est morte de peur et ne veut pas rester seule, et encore moins cachée sans bouger pour assister à la scène d'horreur qui s'annonce.

\- Louisa jure le moi, lui intime Root en la regardant sévèrement.

Lou déglutit mal.

\- D'accord je te le jure, dit-elle enfin bien que les mots soient difficiles à sortir. Et toi et Sameen, où vous allez vous cacher ?

Root tente malgré sa respiration qui s'accélère de lui envoyer un sourire confiant. Elle voudrait tellement avoir l'air sûre d'elle à cet instant. Elle lui caresse le visage une dernière fois avant de la lâcher.

\- Nous, on bouge pas d'ici, lui répond-t-elle. C'est promis.

\- Non, gémit Louisa terrifiée en secouant la tête et en agrippant le bras de sa mère.

Elle a compris qu'elle va assister en cachette à un massacre et que c'est sa mère et Sameen qui vont en être les victimes.

\- Non, répète-t-elle suppliante.

Root l'oblige à la lâcher. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et lui intime le silence en posant un doigt sur sa bouche avant de fermer le placard. Elle se redresse et se tourne vers Shaw qui la regarde ébahie. Merde c'était quoi son plan maintenant ? Se battre à ses côtés pour ne pas l'abandonner et laisser sa fille. Root arme un flingue et s'approche d'elle. Sameen comprend qu'elle n'a aucunement l'intention de partir et de l'abandonner face aux agents de Samaritain à son triste sort comme elle le souhaiterait. Elle est carrément déterminée. Sameen pense un bref instant à se tuer là tout de suite. Si c'est réel, ça permettrait au moins à Root et à Lou de s'enfuir. Elle ne serait plus l'obstacle qui empêche de prendre la bonne décision par attachement pour elle. Mais si elle se tire une balle maintenant, Sam sait que le bruit les attirera et que Root se fera prendre et ça c'est inenvisageable. Root est libre désormais, libre de partir, de s'enfuir avec Louisa. Mais elle n'en fait rien, à cause de Sameen. Cette dernière la regarde furieuse. Elle se redresse autant que la douleur dans son ventre le lui permet.

\- Fous le camp, lui ordonne-t-elle entre deux respirations difficiles.

Root arme son flingue et observe la porte par laquelle ils vont débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre sans se tourner vers elle.

\- Je reste, réplique-t-elle simplement alors qu'elles entendent des coups violents à une porte toute proche.

Elles se raidissent, ils sont dans la pièce en face de la leur, ils seront là dans un instant. Sameen s'arrachent presque les cheveux avec ses deux mains.

\- Merde Root, planque toi avec elle. Je t'en prie fais le au moins pour ta fille.

\- Ma fille, murmura Root. Et dis moi qu'est ce qu'elle pensera de moi ma fille si je t'abandonne ici et maintenant hein ?

Elle la regarde enfin. Elle aussi est furieuse.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas une deuxième fois lui réplique-t-elle.

\- Ce qui s'est passé à la bourse n'était pas ta faute ok, lui réplique Sameen en comprenant soudain qu'elle culpabilise pour ça. C'était mon choix, ma décision.

Elle est furieuse que Root remette ça sur le tapis, qu'elle lui rappelle cette journée où tout à basculé, cette journée où la si solide et si forte Sameen est morte pour devenir cette chose larmoyante, incapable et inutile qu'elle déteste. Mais Root aussi est furieuse.

\- Hum, c'est sûre, ironise-t-elle méchamment. Dis moi tu avais besoin de te prouver quoi en faisant ça hein ?

Shaw est incrédule. Merde Root lui en veut de lui avoir sauvé la vie ce jour là. Non mais c'est dingue quand même ?

\- Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre que toi ce jour là dans cet ascenseur mais non. Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde et tu as foncé. Tu m'as abandonné sans te retourner.

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, lui fait remarquer Sameen furieuse.

\- Non lui réplique Root avec un doigt accusateur. C'est parce que tu voulais y aller. Tu voulais jouer à la grande héroïne qui fonce seule courageusement dans la mêlée sans peurs. Sameen Shaw la grande sauveuse qui se sacrifie pour …

\- Oui c'est vrai, reconnait cette dernière furieuse.

Elle est carrément hors d'elle cette fois. Root n'a rien compris en fait, mais quelle cruche. Elle lui agrippe avec une main le col de son pull et est plus que jamais menaçante. Mais Root reste calme. Elle a ce qu'elle voulait, Sameen réagit. Elle est prête à se battre maintenant qu'elle est furieuse et plus à renoncer. De plus à perdre du temps à discuter, Root l'empêche de la mettre dehors avec sa fille. Sam semble avoir oublié les agents à moins de dix mètres d'elles. Quand elle s'en rendra compte, elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre que de se battre avec Root à ses côtés. Elle n'aura pas le temps pour les objections.

\- Tu crois que tu me connais hein ? continue Shaw. Tu crois que tu me connais bien ? Ce que j'ai fait ce jour là je l'ai fait pour …

Mais Sameen s'arrête brusquement sans pouvoir continuer. Ce jour là elle l'a fait pour eux tous, pour leur sauver la vie. Mais elle avait surtout pensé à Root sur le coup, et l'idée de cette dernière en danger sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire la révulsait. Root la regarde toujours calmement. Elle a compris que Shaw a percuté un truc fondamental, un truc qu'elle même sait depuis longtemps. Root a compris bien avant Shaw pourquoi elle avait fait ça ce jour là, et elle n'a pas besoin qu'elle se force à le lui dire. Connaissant Sameen ça serait un désastre si elle essaye. Il vaut mieux éviter le sujet.

\- Je te connais mieux que personne, lui réplique-t-elle simplement en ignorant la phrase inachevée pour la calmer.

L'effet est immédiat, Shaw la lâche et secoue la tête dans un rire sans joie. Non Root ne la connait pas, en tout cas plus maintenant. Elle ne connait plus la personne qu'elle est devenue, celle qui a trahi, qui a subi sans broncher, celle qui a finit par craquer, celle prête à exploser telle une bombe à n'importe quel moment. Non Root ne connait pas la personne incontrôlable qu'elle est devenue, et au fond elle-même ne se connait plus non plus.

Root la regarde intensément mais Shaw ne semble soudain plus être là, perdue dans ses réflexions. Sameen réfléchit à toute allure. Il est clair que Root ne la laissera pas et même si elles parviennent à tuer les guignols dans le couloir et à s'enfuir, d'autres les retrouveront grâce à son traceur. Shaw était blessée et affaiblie, elle ne parviendrait pas à fausser compagnie à Root dans l'immédiat, elle allait devoir l'avoir par la ruse bien plus tard. Mais en attendant, ils allait falloir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette puce pour ne pas compromettre sa sécurité ainsi que celle de sa fille. Or toute opération était impossible. Sam sait parfaitement que Root refusera de risquer de lui charcuter le cerveau. On ne pouvait pas l'enlever mais …

\- Mais on peut la griller, achève-t-elle à mi voix en redressant la tête au moment où elle sort de ses pensées.

Root fronce les sourcils, un peu perdue. Il y a dix secondes, elles s'égueulaient et Sameen était à deux doigts de la frapper. Et là ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Elle observe Shaw qui soupire profondément avant de tourner dans la pièce pour fouiller. Elle finit par tester l'interrupteur qui allume et éteint la lumière de l'ampoule pendante au milieu de la pièce et semble satisfaite. Root ne peut l'arrêter alors qu'elle l'appelle. Mais Sam ne semble pas l'entendre, ses gestes sont rapides et précipités, elle n'a plus le temps. Mais merde, Root voudrait qu'elle lui explique à quoi elle joue. Elle la voit foncer vers la kitchenette, fouiller les armoires et se redresser pour remplir un saladier d'eau. Root la regarde perplexe revenir vers le centre de la pièce. Sameen pose son plat a sol et dévisse l'ampoule.

\- Sameen …, murmure Root en fronçant les sourcils et en priant pour se tromper sur ses intentions.

\- Une seconde, lui répond Shaw très calmement en observant l'ampoule attentivement.

Elle sourit. 15 volts, 30 milliampères, c'était parfait.

\- Sameen …, répète Root paniquée pour de bon cette fois.

Elle a compris. Shaw veut griller la puce à défaut de pouvoir l'enlever. Elle est dingue putain, elle va se tuer.

Root sursaute alors qu'ils tambourinent à leur porte.

\- On cherche ces deux femmes. Ouvrez.

Root lève son arme, prête à tirer dans la porte mais une main la retient fermement. Sameen lui fait non de la tête. Pas maintenant, elle doit d'abord lui expliquer. Si Root tire, elle abattra les quatre agents mais elles perdront du temps ensuite pour la tuer et la ramener. Temps durant lequel les renforts auront le temps de s'amener. Et là elles seront foutues. Root allait devoir se débrouiller seule avec les quatre agents mais Shaw lui faisait confiance, elle s'en sortirait. Elle n'avait pas le choix putain de s'en sortir. Et ensuite, bah si elle ne parvenait pas à la sauver ce n'était pas si grave, pensa Shaw. Ce serait même mieux pour elle.

\- Attends, lui chuchote-t-elle très vite tout bas alors qu'ils tambourinent de plus belle. Il va falloir que tu appuies sur l'interrupteur.

Root secoue la tête, la terreur emplissant ses traits d'ordinaire si joyeux en toutes circonstances.

\- Non, je peux pas faire ça, lui murmure-t-elle effrayée.

Sameen est dingue putain. Mais en même temps, Root ne voit pas d'autre solution et puis pourquoi ne pas l'avouer, elle adore Sameen pour se genre de chose. Sauf que là tout de suite, elle flippe. Si elle fait ça elle va la tuer.

\- Ecoute moi, la presse Sam en l'agrippant par les épaules et en la secouant, je ne retournerai pas là bas, j'en crèverai tu m'entends ? C'est la seule solution. Dis toi bien que je vais mourir si tu ne me tues pas.

Elle la pousse jusqu'à l'interrupteur.

\- Appuie, compte vingt secondes et tu arrêtes, lui ordonne Sameen.

Surtout vingt secondes et pas une de plus ou elle sera un légume. Bon en même temps si elle meurt, ce sera surement le dernier de ses soucis.

\- Elles sont là dedans je crois, entendent-elles un agent dire à son collègue.

Ils savent ou ont un doute en tout cas, mais ni Shaw ni Root ne se tournent vers la porte. Root doit d'abord tuer Sameen avant de les tuer eux.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin, bafouille Root. Comment je vais …

Elle est plus douée pour tuer les gens que pour les sauver et les soigner.

\- Démerdes toi Root, la coupe durement Sameen. Tu es ma seule chance, c'est notre seule chance.

Root déglutit et acquiesce à l'intention de Sam. Cette dernière lui sourit et l'abandonne là. Elle pose la bassine pleine d'eau sur le canapé et grimpe à son tour dessus. Les coups à la porte redoublent d'intensité.

\- J'ai tout confiance en toi, ajoute Sameen sans la regarder tout en enlevant une chaussure pour glisser son pied dans la bassine d'eau, parfait conducteur pour le courant. Mais ne t'en veux pas trop si tu n'y arrives pas d'accord ?

Root déglutit mal, elle sent les larmes monter. Sameen tend sa main pour atteindre le support de l'ampoule électrique qui git désormais à terre. Elle y enfonce trois doigts.

\- Démolissez cette porte, beuglent les abrutis en donnant de grands coups contre cette dernière.

Ils n'osent visiblement pas tirer au travers de peur de les toucher. "Ben non, il ne faudrait pas les abimer" pense ironiquement Shaw.

\- Vas y, lui dit Sameen d'un ton décidé en se tournant vers l'interface.

Root pose sa main sur l'interrupteur alors que Shaw ferme les yeux. Mais l'interface l'enlève soudain.

\- Attends, murmure-t-elle précipitamment.

Sam ouvre les yeux et la regarde furieuse. Merde elles n'ont pas le temps, la porte va céder. Root est complètement paniquée.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle simplement.

Sameen la regarde interloquée en ouvrant grand les yeux et la bouche pas tellement pour ce qu'elle vient de lui dire mais surtout pour la manière dont elle vient de lui dire pour la première fois. Bon Sam n'est pas conne à ce point là, elle sait depuis longtemps que Root l'aime. Mais elle se rend compte là tout de suite que si Root trouve le besoin de lui dire c'est parce qu'elle a peur de ne pas la sauver, de ne pas la revoir. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui répondre quoique ce soit (et de toute façon pour lui répondre quoi ?) que Root appuie sur l'interrupteur et Sameen ressent la décharge la traverser. Elle reste collée au plafond incapable de bouger secouée de tremblements violents. Elle hurle de douleur et soudain elle ne dit plus rien.

Root appuie à nouveau sur l'interrupteur après avoir compté 20 secondes. Et Sameen s'écroule à terre au moment où la porte s'ouvre à la volée et Root se planque derrière le canapé. De là où elle est, elle a un excellent visuel. Elle voit Sameen au sol. Son diaphragme qui ne monte ni ne descend plus lui indique bien qu'elle ne respire plus. Root observe l'horloge au mur, elle se donne maximum deux minutes pour tous les tuer ou pour se rendre s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Passé ce délai, elle sortira de sa cachette pour la ranimer. Deux minutes maximum, sinon Shaw serait un légume, si par miracle Root parvenait à la sauver. Elle refoule loin d'elle cette idée pour l'instant et se concentre difficilement sur ses agresseurs. Ils sont planqués en embuscade de chaque côté de la porte et n'osent pas rentrer. Elles sont armées tout de même et sacrément dangereuses. Root reste fixée sur l'entrée de la pièce prête à faire feu. Soudain ils se montrent dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle tire. Trois agents tombent au sol dans le couloir. Elle a tiré sans réellement viser, mais elle sait qu'ils sont morts sinon elle les entendrait gémir de douleur. Root se relève et tourne les yeux vers l'horloge, il lui reste 64 secondes. Mais quelle grossière erreur d'avoir détachée ses yeux de l'entrée de la pièce. Quand elle se concentre à nouveau sur la porte, le dernier homme est là en face d'elle. Ils se mettent simultanément en joue sans bouger pendant 10 longues secondes. Root le sait, elle compte dans sa tête tout en le dévisageant furieusement. Elle pourrait l'abattre mais elle ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas, ce qui la retient. Elle se mord les lèvres alors qu'ils s'affrontent des yeux. Le type jette un coup d'œil à Shaw et la regarde à nouveau. Pendant ce laps de temps où il l'a lâchée du regard, elle aurait pu l'abattre, mais Root n'a pas réussi à presser la détente. Elle a essayé pourtant mais elle est comme paralysée. Elle se revoit plus tôt dans cette journée en train d'abattre de sang froid un pauvre homme, Poyt. Et les larmes montent alors qu'elle repense à ce qu'elle a fait, à ce qu'ils l'ont obligée à faire. L'agent en face d'elle hausse les sourcils devant ses pleurs qui dégoulinent sur ses joues et il lui sourit. Il peut la déstabiliser. Root en est à 26 secondes, elle tente de se ressaisir en tenant plus fermement son arme qui tremble dans sa main. Ils ont dû appeler des renforts, merde. Ils seront là bientôt.

\- Elle est pas là ta gamine ? lui demande le type.

Elle expire de rage alors qu'elle en est à 32 secondes.

\- Où est-elle ?

Elle ne lui répond pas mais est incapable de tirer, comme paralysée. Merde qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? C'est pas le moment de flancher.

\- Sors de ta cachette, continue-t-il s'adressant à Louisa, ou je tue ta mère.

Root déglutit mais Lou lui obéit et ne bouge pas du placard.

\- Très bien, dit l'homme en perdant patience. C'est comme tu veux.

Et il tire. Root sursaute alors que la balle se fige dans le mur derrière elle. Bien sûr il n'a jamais voulu l'abattre, juste le faire croire à Louisa. Root n'a pas tellement sursauté pour le coup de feu mais plus pour le petit cri de terreur et de surprise lâché par Louisa. Sa mère l'entend glisser au sol et elle l'entend sangloter, alors qu'elle la croit morte. Root n'a pas quitté des yeux l'homme en face d'elle, ce dernier lui sourit. Le gars observe rapidement la pièce et son regard se pose sur le placard où est cachée Louisa.

\- Là dedans ? s'amuse-t-il.

Il fait un pas vers la cachette de sa fille quand Root se réveille et tire. Elle l'abat d'une balle en pleine tête et son sang éclabousse le mur derrière avant que son corps ne s'effondre. Root baisse son arme, elle sait pourquoi elle a tué Poyt. Elle sait pourquoi elle a dû tuer cet homme. Elle fera tout pour sauver sa fille.

Elle se précipite vers Sameen et la met sur le dos. Il ne lui reste que 20 secondes. Elle lâche son arme et commence le massage cardiaque à deux mains en imitant les gestes que Shaw a pratiqué sur sa fille quelques heures plus tôt. Mais Sameen reste inerte.

\- Pas question que tu me crèves entre les bras, lui dit-elle rageusement.

Elle masse plus vigoureusement. Pas le temps, pas le temps. Elle n'a pas le temps. Shaw doit revenir et vite pour se tirer avant que leurs renforts ne débarquent. Sam doit revenir, elle ne peut pas l'abandonner.

\- Reviens, lui ordonne Root. Reviens mon cœur. Je t'en supplie reviens.

Elle se met à frapper son sternum de son poing de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rageusement en hurlant son prénom. Elle perd la notion de l'espace et du temps, focalisée sur son geste brutale, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Et soudain Sameen se redresse en position assise en hurlant. Elle attrape l'arme que Root a posé au sol à côté d'elle pour la ranimer, et elle la dirige vers l'entrée de la pièce. Mais il n'y a plus personne à abattre. Root la serre dans ses bras en pleurant de joie, de bonheur, de détresse. En fait elle ne sait pas trop, mais elle ne la lâche pas. Elle est revenue et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu … commence Sameen la voix rauque. Tu as fait ça ? lui demande-t-elle impressionnée en regardant les quatre corps au sol.

Root acquiesce dans son cou, incapable de parler. Les larmes coulent à flots. Sameen vient de lui parler, Sameen n'est pas un légume, Sameen est vivante.

\- Ben dis donc, soupire Sameen impressionnée, ou juste soulagée.

Un tir retentit soudain et Root sursaute en s'écartant d'elle. Un nouveau corps tombe devant la pièce. C'est Shaw qui a tiré. Les renforts arrivent. Vite, il faut se tirer. Sameen se relève difficilement en grognant de douleur tandis que Root fonce chercher Louisa. Quand elle ouvre le placard, elle la trouve recroquevillée en boule au sol, les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal et les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Root la tire sans ménagement par le bras. A la dernière seconde, elle se souvient de prendre le téléphone trainant à côté de sa fille. Il ne fallait pas oublier la Machine quand même.

Elles sortent dans le couloir et courent aussi vite qu'elles le peuvent. Arrivées au bout de ce dernier, un escalier les oblige à monter. Shaw a du mal, elle souffre beaucoup. Elle appuie sa main sur sa blessure et retient ses gémissements de douleur. Elles ne montent qu'un étage. Root voit bien qu'elle n'en peut déjà plus. Toutes les portes se ferment à leur arrivée. Elles sont plus repérables qu'autre chose. Les hurlements des agents à leur poursuite les informent de leur proximité. Ils sont au sous sol, mais ils gueulent si fort que Sameen est certaine que l'on doit les entendre depuis la statue de la liberté à l'autre bout de l'île.

\- Où elles sont putain ? enrage l'un d'eux.

\- Elles sont toujours là. Elles sont surement montées cette fois.

Sam déglutit, merde comment ils savent, elles n'ont plus de puce. Leurs pas résonnent dans les escaliers alors qu'ils sont après elles. Root frappe à toutes les portes pour que quelqu'un les fasse entrer. Mais évidemment, personne n'ouvre.

\- Fais chier, jure-t-elle.

Elle se tourne prête à tirer sur leurs poursuivants qui vont leur tomber dessus dans moins de dix secondes, quand une porte s'ouvre tout proche d'elles. Elles font volte face et découvre la femme qu'elles ont sauvé tout à l'heure des coups de son homme. Cette dernière les regarde et leur fait signe d'entrer. Root et Sameen n'hésitent pas une seconde et foncent. La femme claque la porte derrière elles. Elle tourne la clé et met la chainette. L'appartement est petit mais bien tenu. La porte d'entrée donne directement sur un salon confortable.

\- Merci, murmure Sameen à la femme

Cette dernière acquiesce et leur fait un signe de la main pour les inviter à se diriger vers le salon. Louisa, elle, n'a pas attendu son invitation pour s'y rendre. Elle aperçoit un chat couché dans le canapé et s'en approche doucement. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et le caresse. L'animal ne se dérobe pas et ronronne. Root la regarde inquiète et s'approche d'elle. Elle lui pose les mains sur ses genoux en s'accroupissant en face d'elle, puis elle lui caresse le visage doucement.

\- Lou, ça va ? lui demande-t-elle tout en sachant que sa fille ne va pas bien du tout.

Louisa est comme dans un état second, elle ne regarde pas sa mère et continue de caresser le chat. Elle ne lui répond pas, ne semble même pas l'avoir entendue. Le contact avec la fourrure de l'animal l'apaise. Root se mord les lèvres devant son silence et se tourne vers Shaw qui les observe.

\- Ça va aller Root, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, lui explique-t-elle simplement.

Root se lève et la rejoint abandonnant sa fille sur le canapé.

\- Inquiète toi plutôt pour nous, continue Sameen. Ils savent encore où nous sommes comment est ce possible si …

Elle s'interrompt quand Root sort sa puce sanguinolente de sa poche et la lui montre.

\- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? lui claque Sameen.

Root lui fait signe de baisser la voix, ils sont surement dans le couloir. Elle secoue la tête mais n'a pas le temps d'expliquer quoique ce soit à Sameen que cette dernière l'engueule à nouveau. Elle n'en revient pas que Root l'ait gardée. Elle voulait un souvenir ou quoi ?

\- Il faut la détruire, l'engueule-t-elle.

Elle est d'autant plus furieuse quand Root la regarde toute souriante.

\- Non, lui répond-t-elle. J'ai une bien meilleur idée.

Sameen fronce les sourcils. Root se tourne vers le canapé où sa fille continue de caresser le chat, avant de se tourner vers la femme qui les observe.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas que votre chat aille faire un tour dehors ? lui demande-t-elle.

Shaw se demande vaguement si ça n'est pas Root qui vient de subir une électrocution car vu son attitude irresponsable, elle a clairement les neurones grillées. Elle la regarde aussi incrédule que la femme. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension et finit par lui répondre en secouant la tête.

\- Merci, lui répond Root en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Elle enlève l'animal des bras de sa fille et s'approche de Shaw qui a soudain compris ce qu'elle veut faire et a sorti son couteau. Root tient fermement le chat tandis que Sameen lui entaille rapidement le dos. L'animal lâche un cri de douleur et de colère, mais aucune des deux ne s'en focalisent alors qu'il tente de les griffer pour se dégager. Sam saisit la puce dans la main de Root et la glisse dans l'entaille sous la peau du chat.

\- Attends, lui murmure Root avant de lui claquer dans les bras l'animal furieux.

Root retourne dans l'entrée et saisit un calepin et un stylo situés juste à côté du téléphone fixe. Sameen la voit toute souriante y écrire fébrilement un message, avant de plier le papier, d'y coller deux gros morceaux de scotch et de revenir vers elle. Le chat est un vrai diable, complètement furieux. La femme les observe mais ne dit rien alors qu'elles persécutent l'animal. Elles lui font un peu peur et elle ne s'oppose jamais à personne de toute façon, elle est trop effrayée tout le temps, et tout le monde le sait ici. Et puis elles lui ont sauvée la vie alors … Elle regarde la grande brune scotché le papier sur le dos du chat, puis elle le reprend à la petite brune.

Root ouvre la porte fenêtre de l'appartement. Elle dépose le chat sur le balcon et le regarde s'enfuir en descendant d'un bond sur le suivant et s'éloigner d'elle. Elle sourit plus largement encore en refermant la porte. Samaritain n'allait pas être déçu. A peine a-t-elle reclaqué la porte vitrée que des coups se font entendre à la porte et Root perd son sourire. Ils fouillent tout le couloir. Elle oblige Lou à se cacher derrière le canapé. La petite lui obéit sans protester. Root lui caresse le visage, puis l'abandonne là. Elle se place comme Sameen le long du mur. Elles sont hors de vue si jamais la femme ouvre la porte. Elles arment leurs flingues, prêtes à tirer. Root voit Sameen devenir pâle. Elle allait avoir besoin de soins et très rapidement. Qu'avait touché la balle ? Elle semble à deux doigts de s'écrouler à terre.

La femme pose une main sur la poignée alors que les coups retentissent plus fort.

\- Ouvrez, ordonne une voix masculine.

Elle se tourne terrifiée vers Sameen et Root. Cette dernière lui fait un bref signe de tête pour l'inciter à ouvrir la porte. Si elle ne le fait pas ça sera trop suspect. La femme déglutit et déverrouille la serrure avant d'ouvrir dans un cran la porte, retenue par la chainette. Sam et Root sont juste derrière cette dernière, dos au mur.

\- Salut Maddy, murmure une autre voix que celle qui lui a ordonné d'ouvrir.

Ils sont donc deux, suppose Sameen. Un agent de Samaritain et un qui connait l'immeuble, surement un petit criminel minable qui n'avait pas apprécié son numéro de catch dans le hall de l'immeuble tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as vu ces deux femmes ?

Maddy regarde un instant les photographies et secoue la tête en regardant le sol.

\- Tu es sûre ? insiste le type.

Shaw resserre son emprise sur l'arme, prête à foncer. Root pose une main rassurante sur la sienne pour l'inciter au calme et à la patience.

Maddy lève à nouveau les yeux sur les deux types et acquiesce.

\- On va entrer pour s'en assurer, murmure le second type à la voix froide, celui qui doit travailler pour Samaritain.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de faire entrer qui que ce soit quand Brad n'est pas là, murmure doucement Maddy.

\- Ouais je sais, reprend le criminel du quartier, mais tu vas faire une exception pour une fois.

Maddy garde les yeux baissées, mais quand elle parle à nouveau sa voix ne tremble pas.

\- J'ai pas le droit de faire entrer qui que ce soit quand Brad n'est pas là, répète-t-elle calmement.

\- Tu vas nous … commence l'agent de Samaritain menaçant.

Mais il est interrompu par un de ses collègues.

\- Elles ne sont plus dans l'immeuble, gueule-t-il. Il dit qu'elles se dirigent vers l'ouest et très rapidement.

Root laisse un sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Evidemment Samaritain savait que la puce de Sameen avait été grillé, mais elle-même n'était pas censée savoir qu'elle en avait une, et c'était définitivement la preuve que Louisa n'en n'avait pas. Ils les filaient donc uniquement grâce à ça désormais. Enfin ils croyaient les filer.

\- On bouge, ordonne le type derrière sa porte.

Maddy s'empresse de la refermer alors qu'ils s'en vont et elle tourne à nouveau la clé avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle se tourne vers Sameen et la voit blesser.

\- J'ai une trousse de premier secours, marmonne-t-elle.

Root lui sourit largement. Elle est à deux doigts de prendre leur sauveuse dans ses bras, mais elle se retient alors que Sameen tangue sous l'effet de la douleur. Elles n'étaient pas encore sorties d'affaire. Les agents de Samaritain allaient vite trouver le facteur félin et ils reviendraient ici quand ils comprendraient la supercherie. Elle agrippe Shaw pour la guider jusqu'au canapé.

\- Oui, on va en avoir besoin, répond-t-elle à Maddy.

Elle installe Sameen et jette un coup d'œil à Louisa qui s'est redressée. Sa mère la regarde et lui sourit doucement. Elle sait que ce qu'elle vit est juste horrible. Lou la regarde enfin mais ne semble quand même pas être entièrement là.

\- Ça va aller Lou, tente-t-elle de la rassurer. C'est bientôt fini ma princesse.

Louisa acquiesce et jette un coup d'œil à Sameen qui semble souffrir beaucoup. Elle se rappelle que dans l'égout la Machine lui a dit qu'elle était blessée. Ça semblait grave. Sa mère relève son tee-shirt pour observer la plaie alors que Maddy revient avec tout ce que son armoire à pharmacie contient et le pose sur la table basse. Root la remercie d'un regard et Maddy saisit une valise qu'elle a préparé plus tôt. Ces deux femmes ont raison, elle va mourir si elle reste là. Brad est fou et elle est malheureuse. Elle voit au regard que lui lance Root qu'elle comprend.

\- Bonne chance, lui dit-elle simplement.

Root sait que ça ne sera pas facile pour elle. Tout quitter, s'enfuir et recommencer ailleurs, elle sait comme c'est dur quand on est toute seule.

\- Vous aussi, lui répond Maddy. Vous en aurez besoin plus que moi je crois.

Elle s'avance vers la porte suivie de Louisa qui prend l'initiative de refermer derrière elle par sécurité bien qu'ils soient partis désormais. Maddy s'arrête la main sur la poignée et se tourne vers Root et Sameen. Cette dernière a fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur mais est encore consciente.

\- Je ne dirai rien, leur promet-elle simplement.

Root le sait et elle acquiesce.

\- Désolée pour votre chat, s'excuse-t-elle.

Maddy lui sourit, et Root est surprise qu'elle en soit capable, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- C'était pas le mien, lui dit-elle simplement avant de sortir.

Louisa referme à clé derrière elle et revient vers sa mère qui examine la blessure de Sameen.

\- C'était pas le sien ? demande-t-elle à haute voix sans comprendre.

\- Les chats se baladent bien plus librement que les chiens Lou, lui explique sa mère sans lâcher la blessure de Sam des yeux.

Lou voit l'endroit où la balle est entrée, un trou rouge et sombre dans lequel elle pourrait tout juste enfoncer son index, qui est situé sur le côté gauche. Elle voit le sang qui coule.

Root saisit une pince et l'enfonce dans la plaie pour extraire la balle. Sameen serre les dents, ne laissant échapper que des grognements de douleur.

\- Désolé, lui murmure Root sans s'arrêter. Mais c'est bien à mon tour de te torturer un peu, finit-elle avec un petit sourire en repensant autant à l'extraction de sa puce quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'au jour où elles se sont rencontrées.

Sameen ouvre les yeux et la regarde. Root sait qu'elle aussi se souvient de cette journée et elle lui sourit en extrayant la balle qu'elle pose sur la table basse à côté. Sameen lâche un soupir de soulagement quand Root la lui enlève. Louisa observe ébahie le minuscule projectile. Incroyable qu'une si petite chose fasse autant de mal et de dégâts.

\- Elle était profonde ? demande Sameen.

Root secoue la tête. Sameen se redresse difficilement pour observer elle-même les dégâts et Root la laisse faire en préparant du fil et une aiguille. Shaw tâtonne sa plaie mais cette dernière ne lui semble pas trop grave. Vu la localisation, la balle n'a rien touché de vitale. Une chance que les égouts soient sombres, où ils auraient mieux visé. Elle attrape le fil et l'aiguille qui lui tend Root, mais au lieu de se recoudre, elle lui relève son pull et recoud sa plaie à la hanche qu'elle lui a infligé pour retirer la puce. Root la regarde en lui souriant largement malgré la douleur qui lui fait serrer les dents. Quand Shaw a fini, Root la repousse contre le canapé pour qu'elle s'allonge et se penche vers elle pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se redresser pour désinfecter l'aiguille et y glisser un nouveau fil. Elle la recoud à son tour à vif et Shaw ne laisse échapper aucun gémissement de douleur cette fois. Root finit par lui poser un pansement et remet son tee-shirt en place.

Elle pose les yeux sur sa fille qui les regarde d'un air neutre. Elle semble absente et Root est inquiète.

\- C'est fini Lou, lui dit-elle.

Elle se redresse et aide Sameen a en faire de même avant de s'approcher de sa fille. Root s'agenouille à sa hauteur. Son expression est très sérieuse, anxieuse même. Louisa fronce les sourcils, elle ne comprend pas, tout va bien maintenant non ? C'est pas ce qu'elle vient de lui dire ?

\- Lou, est ce que c'est vrai que tu leur as dit que la cachette était à Chinatown ?

Louisa détourne aussitôt le regard, sa culpabilité l'empêchant d'affronter sa mère. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

\- Je … J'ai pas fait exprès, bafouille-t-elle. J'ai cru que je parlais à la Machine et j'ai compris que trop tard que c'était Samaritain. Je leur ai pas dit où dans Chinatown.

Root acquiesce en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Ok, lui dit-elle simplement en se relevant.

Elle se tourne vers Shaw.

\- Il faut y aller, lui dit-elle. Vérifier que l'endroit n'est pas compromis.

Sameen secoue la tête vivement. Non pas question. Root et Lou n'ont qu'à y aller, elle, elle s'y refuse. Elle ne Lui donnera pas la planque.

Root pince les lèvres, elle s'y était attendue bien sûr. Elle l'agrippe par les bras.

\- Sameen, la supplie-t-elle, je t'en prie tu dois me croire. C'est pas une simulation tout ça est bien réel. Rentrons au métro, on y sera en sécurité.

\- Non, lui répond Shaw paniquée en la menaçant soudain de son arme. Je ne peux pas.

Louisa ouvre grand la bouche tout comme Root. Merde, la situation lui échappe totalement là. La gamine reste figée sur place, incapable de bouger, de parler et de hurler comme elle le voudrait.

\- Shaw, l'appelle Root pour tenter de la raisonner en agitant doucement ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

Mais Sameen secoue la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Root s'avance prudemment vers elle, doucement. Et Shaw recule vers la porte.

\- Le meilleur moyen de briser quelqu'un c'est de lui faire perdre toute notion de réalité, lui explique Sameen tout en reculant. Et ils y sont très bien arrivés.

Root secoue la tête pour lui signifier que non. Louisa glisse doucement le long du mur sans la quitter des yeux, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Et peut-être que tu as raison, continue Sam. Peut-être que tout ça est bien réel et que je suis enfin en sécurité.

Elle atteint la porte et la déverrouille d'une main sans lâcher Root des yeux.

\- Mais tant que je serai en vie, tu ne seras jamais en sécurité.

C'était la vérité pure et simple. Elle était dangereuse. C'était le moment ou jamais de partir, de les laisser pour qu'elles s'en sortent. Sameen déglutit en les regardant une dernière fois. Root semble très calme. Pourtant elle panique, elle sent que Shaw va se tirer et elle doit réagir, la retenir. Elle est certaine qu'une fois seule, elle fera une bêtise ou se fera reprendre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demande-t-elle alors pour l'obliger à poursuivre leur conversation et à rester.

\- Je finirai par tous vous trahir, lui explique Sameen.

Root lui envoie un sourire confiant tout en secouant la tête.

\- Et même si je ne le fais, continue Shaw sans s'occuper de son air, je les mènerai à la Machine.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, lui réplique Root.

Sam lui en veut d'être aussi naïve, d'avoir une telle confiance en elle que ça l'aveugle.

\- Je ne sais plus si je peux me contrôler, me faire confiance, lui avoue-t-elle. Et toi non plus.

Root la regarde calmement, elle n'est plus qu'à trois pas d'elle. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de désamorcer la bombe Sameen Shaw et très vite, sinon elle allait le regretter tout le reste de sa vie.

\- J'ai subi plus de 6 000 simulations Root, lui avoue Shaw.

Root est scotchée pour le coup et se stoppe nette. Merde 6 000 simulations quand même. Elle savait Sameen forte, bien plus que la moyenne mais à ce point là …

\- J'ai tué des tas de gens, poursuit Sam. J'en pouvais plus et je n'avais qu'un moyen de mettre fin à tout ça.

Root pense deviner lequel. Pourtant quand Sameen plaque le canon de son arme contre sa tempe, elle est paralysée de peur autant que Lou. Shaw ne la quitte pas des yeux, et Root y lit toute la détermination. Merde une solution, une solution vite Root ! Vite Root !

\- Et je préfère y mettre à nouveau fin que de risquer ta vie et celle de ta fille.

Elle lâche la poignée et s'apprête à appuyer sur la détente. Plus la peine de s'enfuir, il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où elle voudrait mourir. Et puis Root ne la laissera pas filler de toute façon. Non il valait mieux que ça s'arrête là pour elle, maintenant et ici tout de suite.

\- Ok Shaw, lui dit enfin Root en souriant.

Elle sort son arme et se la plaque sous le menton. Louisa plaque une main sur sa bouche en signe d'horreur, étouffant au passage ses sanglots. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Elles étaient enfin libres, à quoi jouait Sameen ? Sauf que Sameen ne semblait pas jouer du tout, pas plus que sa mère. Louisa est morte de peur et observe sa mère. Root est très calme, presque souriante. Elle n'a aucunement l'intention de se tuer devant sa fille, mais elle veut faire réagir Sameen et elle n'a rien trouvé d'autre sur le coup. Cette dernière est prise au dépourvu et ouvre grand la bouche d'effroi. Au moins l'interface a ce qu'elle voulait, Sam est tellement choqué par sa réaction qu'elle n'a pas appuyé sur la détente.

\- Putain qu'est ce que tu fous ? lui dit-elle.

\- On va la jouer à ta manière mon cœur, lui réplique Root en affichant une mine déterminée.

Elle s'avance à nouveau d'un pas vers elle et Sam recule et se retrouve plaquée contre la porte. Elle est complètement interdite, ça n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre avec moi, lui dit Root. Et moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Donc si tu meurs, je meurs aussi.

\- Baisse ton flingue, lui ordonne Shaw.

Mais Root lui sourit largement. Malgré la situation, elle est contente car elle parvient à la déstabiliser. Elle trouvera un moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Pour l'instant son cerveau cherche et tourne à plein régime. En attendant elle doit la distraire.

\- Je me demande vaguement ce qui va se passer quand on va appuyer sur la détente, continue Root sans s'occuper de sa dernière phrase. J'ai jamais été une grande croyante mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

Sameen la regarde la bouche grande ouverte, merde elle allait vraiment le faire. Mas non, non, c'était justement pour éviter ça que Sameen devait se tirer une balle. Root ne le fera pas hein ? Pas devant sa fille ?

\- J'imagine qu'on va vite le découvrir, achève Root.

Shaw secoue la tête.

\- Putain Root arrête. Tu … tu ne le feras pas, claque-t-elle enfin.

Root hausse les sourcils feignant la surprise et l'amusement, sentiments qu'elle ne ressent pourtant pas à cet instant.

\- Tu crois ? lui dit-elle.

Sameen est en manque d'air. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Et puis d'abord pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas tuée dés le départ ? Pourquoi a-t-elle perdu du temps à discuter avec Root ? "Parce que … Parce que tu en avais besoin", murmure une petite voix dans sa tête. C'était vrai, elle avait voulu exprimer ses regrets à Root, lui demander pardon, mais comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas été fichue de s'exprimer clairement et simplement. Elle s'était emmêlée les pinceaux et lui avait sorti son histoire de simulation au lieu de tout simplement lui dire qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir trahie et désolé de devoir l'abandonner à nouveau en se tuant, mais que c'était pour son bien et celui de sa fille, et qu'elle espérait qu'elle comprendrait.

\- Dis lui toi Louisa, reprend Root sans la lâcher des yeux. Dis lui comment j'ai avalé tous ces cachets pour me tuer ce fameux soir quand j'ai craqué et que j'ai cru qu'elle était morte.

Sameen la regarde ébahie. Lou ne répond pas, la scène la choque trop. Sameen se tourne vers la petite et le lit dans ses yeux. La honte la submerge quand elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de lui montrer, de ce qu'elle vient de lui imposer de vivre. Sa décision n'est pas changée pour autant, mais elle ne doit juste pas se tuer devant Lou, ni devant Root. Cette dernière est sérieuse, merde elle a vraiment tenté de se tuer. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a dans le crâne bon sang ? Bon ouais là tout de suite, Sameen n'est peut-être pas la mieux placée pour la juger. Root est mathématiquement irrésolvable, on ne pouvait pas prévoir ses décisions. Si Shaw se tuait sous ses yeux, elle n'est pas certaine que l'interface n'appuiera pas sur la détente en parfaite synchronisation avec elle. Mais si elle se tue et que Root ne le voit qu'ensuite, elle ne pourra pas elle-même le faire en réagissant après coup, ça Sameen en est certaine. Elle ne le fera pas devant Louisa, elle ne le fera que simultanément avec elle si Sameen appuie sur la détente. Roto la regarde calmement réfléchir.

\- Bon on fait quoi alors mon cœur ? lui demande-t-elle en s'approchant encore d'un pas d'elle.

Elles se font face désormais et leurs visages se frôlent presque. Sameen prend sa décision très vite.

\- On n'a qu'à faire ça, lui répond-t-elle.

Elle se penche en avant pour l'embrasser tout en ouvrant la porte. Root ne s'en rend pas compte, totalement prise au dépourvu. Sam rompt le baiser qui ne dure qu'une demi seconde, pour la repousser en arrière, sortir et claquer la porte derrière elle, les enfermant dans l'appartement. Elle se met dos à la porte et se laisse glisser contre cette dernière alors que Root tente de l'ouvrir. Elle n'a compris que trop tard.

\- SAMEEN, hurle-t-elle en tambourinant.

Shaw ne l'a pas embrassé uniquement pour la distraire, le baiser était sincère, le dernier. Elle plaque son arme sur sa tempe, le doigt sur la gâchette. Elle entend Root pleurer derrière la porte, la supplier. Elle-même est en train de pleurer comme une idiote, mais c'est mieux ainsi. C'est mieux pour tout le monde et pour elle la première.

\- Fais pas l'idiote, la supplie Root en larme. Sameen je t'en prie ne fait pas ça.

Shaw claque sa tête contre la porte en lâchant un sanglot désespéré. Ça serait si simple si Root voulait bien la fermer, la laisser se concentrer.

\- Notre évasion était trop facile, lui dit-elle. Et Root ne se serait jamais faite attraper, elle est trop maligne pour ça. Rien de tout ça n'est réel, donc pas d'importance si je me tue.

Sam a fait son choix, c'est une simulation. Bon de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- SAMEEN NON ! hurle Root.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, lui avoue enfin Sameen en sanglotant comme une débile.

\- D'accord, d'accord, murmure précipitamment Root. D'accord Sameen. Tu penses que ce n'est pas réel, mais si je te prouve le contraire, tu accepterais de ne pas de faire sauter la cervelle et de venir avec nous ?

Sameen réfléchit un instant à sa proposition. Si c'est réel, personne d'autre que Root ne pourrait l'aider à s'en sortir à condition que ce soit possible. Et puis Root venait de lui dire qu'elle s'était pratiquement suicidée quand elle l'avait cru morte. Or Sameen devait se tuer pour la sauver, pas pour l'envoyer elle aussi au cimetière. Et puis il y avait Lou aussi. Mais Sameen était dangereuse, instable. Elle pouvait craquer et tuer tout le monde d'un coup comme dans les simulations où elle avait des tremblements incontrôlables où tout devenait flou, où elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était arrivée dans tel lieu ou pourquoi elle avait soudainement tel objet dans les mains. Or pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas eu ça. Se pourrait-il alors que ce soit réel ? Et si oui, ça signifierait que ses accès de folie dans les simulations n'étaient pas de sa faute, ils n'étaient qu'une technique de Samaritain pour lui faire perdre pied et ils n'avaient lieu que dans les simulations ? Ce serait un bien bel espoir pour elle. Mais la puce était bien réelle, elle était là où ils la lui mettaient dans les simulations. Donc ça ne pouvait n'en être qu'une. Oui ? Non ? Merde comment être sûre ? Comment Root pourrait-elle la convaincre ?

Si ces actes de folies n'avaient lieu que dans les simulations à cause de Samaritain, elle ne les aurait pas dans la réalité, or jusqu'à présent elle ne les ressent pas, donc c'est réel ? Ou est ce encore une simulation où on veut lui faire croire que c'est réel pour la pousser à donner des renseignements. Si c'est la réalité, ces moments où elle décroche et devient dangereuse sont certes inquiétants mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec les phases de folies de ses simulation. De plus jusqu'à présent, ils ne sont dirigés que contre ceux qui veulent faire du mal à Root et à Louisa, et n'ont pas contre elles. Sameen se rend bien compte qu'elle n'a aucune envie de leur faire du mal, mais si elle craquait … Mais Root serait là pour l'aider. A condition que tout ça soit réel ! Mais Sameen doit d'abord être certaine. Là est toute la question.

\- Hein Sameen tu accepterais ? insiste Root angoissée par son silence.

Sameen soupire, mais bon qu'est ce qu'elle a à perdre ? Et puis Root avait raison, on ne sait jamais.

\- Comment tu comptes me prouver que ce n'est pas une simulation hein ? Moi j'ai jamais su et toi tu n'en as jamais vécu.

\- Si je suis la Root de tes simulations, celle crée par Samaritain, alors je ne te connais pas Sameen non ? Et je te l'ai dit, je te connais mieux que personne.

Un silence s'installe. Shaw réfléchit, ce que dit Root n'est pas faux.

\- Très bien, euh …, hésite Root en cherchant une idée. Tu … Tu ne détestes pas le maquillage. Tu trouves ça débile mais tu mets quand même de l'eyeliner pour souligner tes yeux.

Shaw fronce les sourcils, oui ça c'était vrai. Bon peut-être un coup de chance.

\- Le matin au petit déjeuner, continue Root qui s'est collée à la porte pour lui parler, tu préfères les céréales avec des copeaux de chocolat. Tu finis toujours par les morceaux de chocolat parce que c'est le meilleur. Et tu les manges dans le lait froid car le lait chaud ça les ramollit trop vite et ça gâche le goût.

Sameen déglutit.

\- Tu as adoré nos vacances à Miami le jour où je t'ai offert ta Nissan bleue, enchaine Root.

Shaw baisse son arme sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Merde, ça personne ne le sait à part Root. Personne n'est au courant pour leur virée à Miami Beach. Les larmes coulent doucement sur ses joues, mais cette fois elles ne sont plus de tristesse mais de joie. Merde c'est réel alors ?

Root est désespérée, apeurée même. Mais elle ne s'arrête pourtant pas. Sameen n'a pas encore tiré, donc elle l'écoute, donc elle avance. Sameen plaque une main sur sa bouche alors que la vérité s'impose à elle.

\- Tu as montré à Louisa comment casser la figure à ce petit con qui lui volait ses bonbons à la récréation. Euh Matthew … non pas Matthew. Argh, enrage Root en frappant la porte de sa main. Comment il s'appelle putain ? Euh, Michael Seeve, retrouve-t-elle soudain.

Et Sameen se redresse d'un bond. Merde ça n'était pas une simulation. Impossible Samaritain ne savait pas tous ces petits détails insignifiants de son existence, de leur existence en fait, puisqu'Il ne savait pas avant de l'attraper que Louisa existait et Michael Seeve encore moins.

\- Quand tu es vraiment fatiguée, tu émets un petit ronflement, continue Root, mais tu …

Elle s'interrompt brusquement alors que Sameen ouvre la porte à la volée et lui saute littéralement au cou. Root est surprise et recule de plusieurs pas sous l'impact pour ne pas tomber, mais elle ne la lâche pas et la serre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure plusieurs fois Sameen dans son cou en pleurant.

\- Ça va, lui répond à chaque fois Root.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sam finit par lâcher prise et se redresse pour la regarder. Root lui sourit largement et essuie les larmes sur le visage de Shaw alors qu'elle-même pleure. Elle a bien failli la perdre, à nouveau. Elle lui saisit ses armes et les range dans son dos pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une autre bêtise. Shaw se laisse faire. Root comprend bien que la situation n'est pas réglée, il va lui falloir du temps, de la patience, et éviter les contrariétés. Or aller au métro en est une visiblement.

\- Je … hésite Shaw. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Ouais ben c'était pas une réelle excuse ça, mais Root acquiesce pour lui dire qu'elle comprend.

\- Rentrons chez nous, lui dit-elle simplement.

Elle sent Sam se raidir. L'appartement de Root n'était pas mieux que le métro. Mais c'était réel alors pas de danger hein ? Elle déglutit et finit par acquiescer au grand soulagement de Root. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit Reese et Finch pour le moment. Dans ses simulations c'était Reese qu'elle tuait tout le temps, or ce dernier était rarement au métro sans Finch. Elle pouvait bien restée avec Root et Lou, elles, elle ne leur ferait rien, elle ne leur faisait jamais rien dans ses simulations. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait plus d'armes sur elle, ça réduisait un peu le danger. Root la saisit par la main et porte le téléphone à son oreille tout en sortant et en poussant sa fille devant elles. La Machine était encore là et Elle allait les aider à sortir d'ici en évitant les caméras. Prochaine arrêt : Brooklyn.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Elles sont sorties, les informe Lambert en suivant les indications données par Samaritain. Elles se dirigent vers l'ouest.

La puce de Sameen avait cessé d'émettre et Il savait qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de la retirer. Rien d'étonnant, elle y parvenait déjà dans ses simulations. Mais elles avaient été stupides de croire que Root n'en aurait pas une à son tour.

Samaritain la suit à la trace, elles se déplacent vite au milieu des immeubles, rien d'étonnant elles doivent courir. Il n'a pourtant aucun visuel sur elles. Rien d'étonnant non plus, elles savaient bien éviter les caméras.

Il les voit foncer tout à coup droit vers le nord. Elles pouvaient bien courir, elles ne lui échapperaient pas. Elles traversent la 161ème rue et longent le palais de justice sur Sherman Avenue.

Il les voit ralentir, elles doivent se croire à l'abri. Quelle erreur. Et soudain elles entrent dans l'immeuble en face du palais de justice de l'autre côté de Sherman Avenue. Lambert en informe immédiatement les agents à leurs trousses qui pénètrent. Ils fouillent pendant au moins vingt longues minutes mais ne trouvent rien. Pourtant Samaritain insiste, elles sont là, le traceur l'indique. Et soudain Il voit quelque chose d'étrange se produire. Elles changent tout à coup de bâtiment pour arriver dans celui en face comme si elles … Il en informe immédiatement son atout.

\- Elles sont sur le toit, les informe Lambert. Elles ont sauté sur l'immeuble en face.

Merde ça c'est quand même assez impressionnant. Samaritain trouve ça étrange qu'elles y soient parvenues. Elles sont tout de même blessées et affaiblies. L'espace entre les toit était important. Et il y avait Louisa aussi avec elles. Comment avaient-elles réalisé un tel bond ? Et soudain chose encore plus extraordinaire, Il les repère non plus dans l'immeuble mais sur Sheridan Avenue où elles se déplacent rapidement.

\- Pas de visuel, entend-t-il un de ses agents murmurer alors qu'il vient d'arriver sur le toit. Elles ne sont pas là.

Il voit que son atout, Jeremy Lambert est aussi perplexe que Lui. Elles ont été trop rapide à descendre du toit de cet immeuble, un peu comme si elles avaient sauté. Sauf que c'est impossible, c'est trop haut. Elles auraient dû se tuer, ou au moins être blessées. Pourtant elles se déplacent rapidement sur Sheridan Avenue. Et vu leur vitesse de mouvement, elles courent.

\- Non, elles se déplacent sur Sheridan Avenue, informe Lambert. Dépêchez-vous.

L'agent au bout du fil semble épuisé. Il vient de monter au pas de charge les cinq étages de cet immeuble et là il doit les redescendre pour leur courir après encore une fois. Merde, ces filles ne voulaient pas faire une pause de temps en temps. Ça lui faciliterait la tâche. Ils avaient déjà perdu tellement d'hommes à cause d'elles. Il redescend donc suivi de la demi douzaine d'agents de son équipe. La seconde similaire a surement dû faire de même dans l'immeuble où les cibles étaient il y a quelques instants avant de … de sauter. Ouais, ben elles étaient dingues.

Samaritain les repère alors qu'elles traversent la 163ème rue et se stoppent dans un renfoncement pas loin derrière le restaurant Happy Deli. Cette fois Il les tient. Il contacte son atout Jeremy Lambert pour les encercler et éviter d'autre pertes. Il est temps de cesser ce petit jeu de course poursuite.

Lambert y envoie ses hommes qui y arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. Samaritain trouve leur comportement étrange. Elles semblent tourner en rond et finissent par s'immobiliser.

\- Pas de visuel, répète l'agent au rapport.

Ce n'est pas possible, elles sont là.

\- Fouillez tout, ordonne Lambert.

Et Il attend patiemment. Il imagine leurs têtes quand elles se feront reprendre, Il savoure déjà sa vengeance personnelles sur elles. Il entend un bruit métallique et un grincement, puis un cri qui n'a rien d'humain. Il identifie un chat, visiblement sorti d'une poubelle.

\- Monsieur on a un problème, murmure l'agent en ligne.

Il n'a pas de visuel, or Il lui en faut un. Tout de suite.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'impatiente Lambert.

Seul le silence lui répond.

\- Trouvez une caméra, ordonne Lambert. Et dîtes nous ce qui se passe.

Les hommes se déplacent jusqu'à trouver une caméra plus haut dans la 163ème rue, mais plus bizarrement encore, le signal du traceur de Samantha Groves se déplace avec eux. Donc ils les ont trouvé, alors où est le problème ? Il les voit entrer dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Ils ont l'air furieux, mais pas autant que Lui quand Il les voit tenir un chat furibond. Elles l'ont trompé, Lui. Elles n'ont jamais été là. L'agent trouve la puce et l'arrache violemment de l'animal qui crie de plus belle de colère et de douleur. Il doit bien avouer que ça, Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'était un joli coup, Il devait bien le leur reconnaitre. Mais et maintenant ? Il avait perdu de longues et précieuses minutes. Il les avait perdu elles, et n'avait plus aucun moyen de les tracer. Il aurait dû la lui implanter près du tronc cérébral comme Sameen. Sauf qu'Il sait au fond que ça n'aurait rien changé. Si Shaw avait pu se la retirer, Samantha en aurait fait de même. Peu leur importait la douleur enduré, sauf quand … Sauf quand ça concernait Louisa. C'est à elle qu'Il aurait dû en implanter une près du cerveau. Elles n'auraient jamais osé la lui enlever par risque pour sa santé, alors que la leur, ça leur était visiblement un peu égal. Mais Il n'avait pas voulu. Sa stratégie était d'épargner Louisa pour amener Samantha à lui faire confiance en lui montrant qu'Il ne touchait pas à sa fille. Mais quand Il avait vu que ça ne marchait pas, Il avait fait du mal à la fillette pour atteindre Samantha et Il aurait pu à ce moment implanter une puce à Louisa. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? La vérité c'était qu'Il avait sous estimé la petite. Aujourd'hui, il était trop tard pour les regrets. Il fallait les rattraper, et cela en partant du dernier endroit où elles avaient été localisé.

\- Retournez à l'immeuble de la 156ème rue, ordonne Lambert en suivant les ordres que Samaritain lui écrit.

Il sait qu'il y a peu de chances qu'elles y soient encore mais elles ont peut-être laissé un indice ou alors elles s'y cachent pour se reprendre. Il les sait affaiblies et Sameen est blessée. Il y a une chance.

\- Monsieur, murmure l'agent. Il y a un mot sur … sur le chat.

Lambert hausse les sourcils et Martine explose pour de bon.

\- Eh bien lisez le, ordonne-t-elle froidement.

Elles avaient visiblement poussé la provocation jusqu'au bout. Ils voient l'homme arracher le papier du dos de l'animal et lâcher ce dernier qui file. Il déplie le mot et reste un instant silencieux, avant de le tourner vers la caméra. Samaritain zoome. Lambert et Martine en prennent connaissance en même temps que Lui.

"Comme je le disais, vous n'avez pas dû regarder beaucoup de dessin animé, sinon au jeu du chat et de la souris, vous devriez savoir que c'est toujours la souris qui gagne".

De rage Martine renverse l'écran d'un ordinateur tout proche d'elle au sol et Lambert claque sa main sur un bureau pour se calmer. Il ne sourit plus de son habituel air pour le coup. Le message est signé Samantha Groves. Aucun doute possible et elle se moquait clairement d'eux. Mais Il ne perdait pas espoir. Il les avait perdu pour le moment mais Il les cherchait et Il allait les trouver. On ne lui échappait pas. Jamais.

 _Sameen Shaw : cible à appréhender vivante._

 _Samantha Grooves : potentiel atout._

 _Louisa Groves : potentiel atout._

 _Signal perdu._

 _Recherche en cours …_

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quand Root sort de l'immeuble en éclaireur, il n'y a personne en vue. Elle fait un signe de main à Sameen. Cette dernière sort en portant Louisa dans ses bras. Elles marchent aussi vite que possible vers les voitures au centre des barres des immeubles mais sans courir pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Tout est calme, mais loin de rassurer Shaw, ça l'angoisse. Elle s'attend à les voir surgir d'un coup de partout pour leur sauter dessus. Root marche entre les véhicules, cherchant à ouvrir les portières. La plupart sont fermées mais d'autre s'ouvrent. Pourtant elle les referme sèchement et continue. Sam sait pourquoi, elle cherche une voiture particulière, sans GPS. Mais bon ça n'est peut-être pas le moment de faire la difficile. Elle pose Lou à terre et se dirige vers une voiture aux vitres teintées. La portière est fermée mais Shaw sait quoi faire. Elle appelle Root d'un claquement de langue et cette dernière la rejoint.

\- Le couteau, lui réclame Shaw.

Root le lui tend et l'observe le glisser dans la jointure de la portière pendant plusieurs secondes. Cette dernière finit par céder et s'ouvre. Sameen se lève et lui tend à nouveau l'arme, ce qui étonne Root. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'un jour Sameen lui confierait ses armes, elle adorait les porter. Bon le couteau n'était pas à elle, c'est vrai, elle l'avait "emprunté" à l'imbécile du sous sol, ainsi que ses armes, mais tout de même Sameen se sentait si vulnérable sans une arme sur elle. Et là elle la lui donnait sans même que Root ait à la lui réclamer. Elle se sentait clairement mal et n'était pas dans son état normal. Root comprit que Shaw avait peur d'elle-même, à tel point que pour ne pas être une menace qui les mette en danger, elle préférait être désarmée. Et chose encore plus étrange, Root la vit ouvrir la portière arrière pour faire grimper Louisa avant de faire le tour pour monter côté passager. Sam adorait pourtant conduire et refusait que quiconque le fasse à sa place quand elle était là, sauf pour la moto où c'était toujours Root. Cette dernière ne lui fit aucun commentaire et grimpa en voiture.

Elle vit Louisa s'allonger sur la banquette arrière et mettre un pouce dans sa bouche, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Sameen s'occupa de détruire le GPS alors que Root se retourna pour caresser le visage de sa fille et y essuyer les larmes.

\- Oh ma puce, lui murmura-t-elle doucement en lui saisissant les mains pour les lui enlever de sa bouche. Tu n'as plus fait depuis des années.

Lou ne la regarde pas, trop choquée par tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle reste recroquevillée en boule sur les sièges. Root lui dépose un baiser sur le front et pose au sol à côté d'elle le téléphone et les armes qu'elle a prises à Sameen et qui en plus des siennes s'enfoncent trop douloureusement dans son dos pour qu'elle puisse conduire à l'aise. Elle regarde à nouveau sa fille qui n'a pas bougé.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, lui promet-elle avant de faire à nouveau face au volant.

Elle démarre la voiture et quitte les lieux sans précipitation. Une voiture qui démarre en trombe attirerait bien trop l'attention.

Root roule calmement pendant 20 minutes dans un silence pesant. Elle s'arrête au feu rouge et jette un coup d'œil à Louisa pour la trouver endormie à l'arrière de la voiture en suçant son pouce. Root lui envoie un sourire bref avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Le feu passe au vert et elle avance de nouveau. Elle emprunte au maximum les rues de la carte fantôme malgré le fait que les vitres soient tintées.

A côté d'elle, Sameen se ronge les ongles puis les peaux autour jusqu'au sang, mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, perdue dans ses pensées.

Nouveau jeu Sameen : réel ou pas ? Un vrai cauchemar, même libre Samaritain continue de la torturer, c'est atroce. Elle vit un véritable enfer et Root se rend bien compte qu'elle ne comprend pas pour ne pas l'avoir vécu avec elle. Elle voudrait tellement que Shaw lui parle, qu'elle lui explique pour pouvoir l'aider, savoir comment réagir. Shaw doit lui raconter ce qui s'est passé dans ses simulations. Root est certaine que le problème vient de là, elle commence à extrapoler de nombreuses hypothèses. Shaw lui a parlé du meurtre qu'elle commettait sur Reese et visiblement sur des tas d'autres personnes. Root se doute bien que dans ses simulations, John n'a pas dû être le seul à en être victime, elle a dû tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et de se tuer. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état, ça avait dû être affreusement traumatisant même pour une personne aussi solide qu'elle.

Root lui jette quelques coups d'œil mais Sam reste focalisée sur la route qu'elle ne voit pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague, son coude droit appuyé contre la portière retenant sa tête. Elle continue de se bouffer les doigts de la main gauche.

Alors Sameen, réel ou pas ? Elle commence à dresser un tableau pour et contre dans sa tête.

 **Réel**

 **Simulation**

Root et Louisa lui ont dit des choses que seules elles trois pouvaient savoir. Des choses troublantes que Samaritain ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne connaissait rien de leurs vies communes. Martine avait bien essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau la dessus, mais elle n'avait rien dit.

Ça n'était pas elle qui avait parlé de Chinatown, c'était Louisa. Or dans les simulations, il fallait que l'informations viennent d'elle car ses coéquipiers étaient fabriqués de toute pièce par Samaritain et donc ne le savaient pas.

Elle n'a pas de flash douloureux qui lui fassent perdre l'équilibre et durant lesquels elle se mettait à déconner et à tuer tout le monde sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Root est trop maligne pour se faire attraper.

L'évasion était trop simple comme dans les simulations. D'ailleurs le fiat même qu'elle se soit évadée la fait douter, car c'est bel et bien devenu un triste moyen pour elle de distinguer vrai et faux.

La puce était exactement là où elle est dans les simulations.

Elle se prend la tête dans les mains tout à coup, faisant sursauter Root. Merde, elle va devenir complètement folle. Ça pourrait être une simulation particulièrement bien foutue pour une fois, mais Shaw en doute de plus en plus. De nombreux arguments penchent en faveur de la réponse Réalité. Ou est ce juste ce qu'elle espère ? Car après tout il y en a autant en faveur de la réponse simulation. Il va falloir se décider car Brooklyn se profile et elle ne doit pas trahir l'appartement de Root, quitte à sauter en marche. Alors Sameen, réel ou pas ? Pour le savoir, elle devait démonter les arguments de l'hypothèse Simulation.

Alors certes Root est trop maligne pour se faire attraper, sauf qu'ici Root n'avait pas été attrapée, elle s'était rendue. C'était sensiblement différent et ça colle avec l'attitude qu'elle adopterait tout comme son attitude de suivre les ordres de la Machine sans discuter dans le sous sol tout à l'heure.

Une évasion trop facile. Ben oui mais quand saurait-elle alors que c'est la bonne évasion ? Et puis cette fois, Root avait refusé de lui retirer sa puce par peur de la tuer ou de la réduire à l'état de légume en détruisant son cerveau. Or dans les simulations, Root était beaucoup plus franches, froides même dans leur rencontre au supermarché quand elle la revoyait pour la première fois. Rien à voir avec la réaction larmoyante quand elles avaient été réunies dans l'asile et où elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle ne finissait que par lui sauter dessus dans l'appartement où elle était censée vivre et que Shaw ne reconnaissait jamais. Samaritain avait fini par comprendre et Il était question ensuite de planque temporaire plus que de lieu de vie de Root. Alors voilà Shaw n'avait qu'à regarder où Root l'emmenait et si c'était bel et bien chez elles, elle saurait que c'était la réalité non ? A moins que Samaritain ait découvert ce lieu et qu'Il le lui impose dans cette simulation pour la convaincre que c'est vrai et la pousser à … à la folie ? A révéler d'autres informations ? Non ça n'aurait pas de sens, pourquoi serait-elle dans une simulation sinon ? Ces dernières avaient pour but de lui faire avouer des choses et pas de lui donner les réponses toutes faites. Or ici pour la planque du métro à Chinatown, l'information ne venait pas d'elle mais de Louisa pour Chinatown et c'était Root qui avait évoqué le métro. Il y avait toutes les informations ici, même si Sameen n'avait rien affirmée ou réfutée. Ça n'avait pas de sens, si Samaritain savait tout alors pourquoi cette simulation ? Parce que … Parce que ça n'en était peut-être pas une. Tout dépendrait donc de Root et de l'endroit où elle l'emmenait. Hum, ouais ça se tenait, là elle tenait peut-être sa solution. Mais soyons prudente, il restait un point à démonter.

Rester l'argument de la puce. Très embêtant car elle était au "bon" endroit, si l'on peut dire. Sameen passe et repasse sa main derrière son oreille en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. En même temps, c'était sûr qu'Il lui en avait implanté une. Elle était vraiment idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais ce jour là sur la raffinerie de pétrole elle s'était rendue compte que c'était réel et donc obligatoirement la puce ne pouvait pas être là, cette dernière n''étant que dans les simulations. Réalité donc pas de puce. Mais alors durant sa dérive dans l'océan, Il aurait dû la localiser pour la repêcher non ? Hum, Il avait surement voulu savoir où elle irait. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses questions, Il avait dû vouloir la laisser le guider jusqu'à New-York, jusqu'à la planque comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. D'une certaine manière, Il avait su qu'elle était vivante dans l'océan, Il avait su qu'elle s'en sortirait, et si elle était morte bah peu lui importait puisque de toute façon elle ne voulait pas parler ni coopérer. Sauf que voilà, Sameen n'était pas retournée à New-York dans l'immédiat et Samaritain avait dû perdre sa trace durant les jours où elle était cachée sous terre dans la maison de Maya, et ça, ça avait dû l'énerver. A la réflexion, Sam se rend compte, qu'Il l'a localisé le jour où elle est sortie de terre pour aller au marché. Tout se met soudain en place dans sa tête. Elle connait bien Samaritain maintenant, et bien malgré elle, elle connait tout aussi bien sa logique tordue. Le mari de Maya et son frère tardaient à revenir de la pêche et Shaw comprend. Ça n'avait pas été le mauvais temps, comme l'avait supposé Maya. Devant sa disparition de la surface de la Terre, Samaritain avait remonté la piste jusqu'au dernier endroit de sa localisation : Burutu. Et ensuite il avait cherché le dernier endroit où elle y avait été vu : le port de pêche d'où venaient les hommes qui l'avaient trouvée. Pas dur de remonter jusqu'à eux ensuite, des pêcheurs qui trouvent un corps rescapé des flots, ça n'avait rien de banal. Les malheureux avaient dû être tabassés pendant ces deux jours pour leur faire dire où elle était, mais pour ne pas mettre en danger Maya, Mabo et même Sameen, ils n'avaient rien dit. C'est quand Shaw était sortie qu'Il avait su où elle était. Sameen ne reconstitue qu'aujourd'hui ce qui a dû se passer. Elle aurait dû prévoir le coup de la puce bon sang ! Mais elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle aurait dû ça aurait évité le massacre de Burutu. Le meurtre de tous ces gens qui l'avaient aidée. Maya. Mabo. Morts, partis, tout comme Mia, tout comme ses parents. Ça la révoltait tout ce que Samaritain faisait, tout ce qu'Il lui avait fait. Elle sent la rage monter alors qu'elle enfonce douloureusement ses doigts dans sa chaire à l'arrière de son oreille ou cette saloperie est encore là. Elle respire mal et Root sent son trouble. Elle voit qu'elle va craquer.

Elle la regarde depuis tout à l'heure et voit bien qu'elle réfléchit, elle voudrait tellement pouvoir lire dans ses pensées pour pouvoir l'aider, pour l'empêcher de faire une sottise comme tout à l'heure. Elle a pressenti depuis quelques minutes le saut en marche, Sam ne cessant de poser et de retirer la main sur la poignée de sa portière, et Root hésite à verrouiller les portières. Mais elle ne peut s'y résoudre, elle ne veut pas enfermer Shaw, lui manifester une quelconque réserve, une méfiance. Elle sent que Sameen a confiance en elle, et elle ne veut pas perdre ça. Elle opte plutôt pour une autre solution et elle lui prend la main pour l'enlever de derrière son oreille et la lui serrer. D'une part, elle veut qu'elle cesse de se faire du mal en y enfonçant ses doigts. D'autre part elle veut un contact avec Shaw pour elle-même mais aussi pour Sameen, pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'est pas seule. Shaw la regarde soudain comme si elle se souvenait de sa présence tout à coup. Son contact l'apaise, elle repense à leur baiser dans ce sous sol et …

Bon stop revenons à notre problème qui est … Euh. Ah oui, l'argument de la puce à démonter. Il fallait la tracer certes pour ne pas la perdre. Mais pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit justement située là ? Sameen n'a jamais cru au coïncidence, mais Samaritain était un salop et un pervers. Sameen savait qu'Il l'avait surement fait exprès pour la faire douter et donc pour la pousser à commettre un erreur et l'attraper et le pire c'est que ça marchait. Elle entrait dans son jeu sadique, un jeu dont elle avait appris les règles peu à peu au cours de sa captivité, un jeu où elle avait perdu toutes les manches. Jusqu'à maintenant. Et si c'était sa première victoire sur Lui ? Ou alors c'est ce qu'Il veut lui faire croire.

Elle regarde désespérément Root. C'était elle sa solution. Si c'était réel, Root saurait où elles vivent sans que Sameen ait besoin de lui dire et ce serait alors vrai. Elle était son seul espoir. Sam lui serre plus fortement la main et Root sourit. Elle est là avec elle et n'a pas dérivé, elle l'a rattrapée. Root la rattrape toujours quand elle sombre, c'était déjà elle qui la sauvait d'elle-même durant sa captivité où elle avait été son seul réconfort. Root veut la calmer un maximum avant de sortir du véhicule, elle ne peut pas déambuler dans cet état de panique dans les rues de New-York. Elle risque de s'enfuir et ça Root ne le veut pas. Et elle veut encore moins lui courir après.

Elles entrent dans Brooklyn et Root gare la voiture. Sauf que ça n'est pas là où elles vivent. Alors Simulation. Sam lâche sa main et se met à paniquer, mais elle reste immobile, figée. Merde, elle qui commençait vraiment à croire à l'hypothèse de la réalité.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Sam, lui dit Root une fois la manœuvre finie.

Qu'on parle ? Elle veut qu'elle lui donne l'adresse. C'est une simulation et Il veut qu'elle les conduise à leur appartement. Pas question. Sameen pose la main sur la poignée de la portière, prête à s'enfuir mais Root l'enferme pour le coup en actionnant le bouton de verrouillage centralisé des portes. Elle l'a vue paniquée et décrocher et a régi très vite, ne trouvant pas d'autres solutions que de l'enfermer. Sam se retrouve bloquée, prise au piège. Elle garde le dos tournée à Root, tournée vers sa portière. Elle s'y acharne un instant pour l'ouvrir en frappant dessus et en tirant sauvagement sur la poignée et Root l'observe calmement, la laissant faire. Shaw finit par cesser en fermant les yeux pour se calmer mais elle respire vite, très vite. Elle est coincée et en plus elle n'a plus d'arme sur elle pour se flinguer tout de suite. Tant pis, dès que l'autre la laisse sortir, elle se jette sous un camion ou une voiture.

\- Tu manques de la plus élémentaire des politesses Sameen, ironise Root pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Shaw ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers elle. Root est effrayée et souffre de ce qu'elle voit. Shaw est perdue, elle ressemble à une bête traquée, or Root ne lui veut pas de mal. L'interface sait qu'elle doit réagir très vite. Elle reprend ses mains dans les siennes et les lui serre.

\- Sameen, c'est réel, lui dit-elle sérieusement.

Elle le lui répète trois fois de suite mais l'expression de Shaw ne change pas et Root comprend qu'elle a besoin d'une preuve, et autre que le suicide. Elle doit trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de s'enfuir, l'empêcher de se tuer, comme elle voulait le faire tout à l'heure. Elle ne peut pas la perdre une deuxième fois. Mais comment faire ?

Ne sachant pas comment la convaincre, Root décide tout simplement de lui demander.

\- Comment je peux te le prouver ?

Sameen baisse les yeux et se mord les lèvres.

\- Dans les simulations, commence-t-elle doucement, Samaritain ne voulait pas seulement que je vous tue tous …

Elle fait une pause et Root continue de la regarder avec bienveillance quand Sameen repose les yeux sur elle. Elle attend qu'elle continue.

\- … Il …, hésite Shaw, … Il voulait que je donne des informations sur l'équipe et sur … sur nous.

Elle déglutit.

\- Des informations ? l'encourage Root qui pense soudain comprendre.

\- Des lieux, avoue Shaw en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

Root soupire de soulagement à la grande surprise de Sameen qui la regarde perplexe presque furieuse qu'elle prenne les choses avec le sourire. Pourtant Root ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle a compris pourquoi Sameen vient de décrocher. Sameen a peur de donner l'appartement, voilà aussi pourquoi elle refusait si farouchement de retourner au métro. Elle a peur de donner les lieux si c'est une simulation. Ok, réfléchis Root ! Shaw avait accepté de venir à l'appartement tout à l'heure. Elle semblait donc avoir compris, mais elle avait tout de même un doute sur la réalité de cet instant. Elle avait refusé de conduire, chose surprenant venant d'elle, pourquoi ? Parce que … Parce que l'information devait venir d'elle. Si c'était une simulation, Root n'était pas réelle. Elle n'était pas la vrai Root et donc elle ne savait pas où était l'appartement où elles vivaient toute les trois.

\- D'accord, murmure Root pour répondre au regard furieux de Shaw. J'ai compris, il faut que ça vienne de moi et pas de toi.

La colère disparait aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée alors que Sameen se détend. Ses épaules se relâche tout comme son souffle. Root a compris. Enfin ! Root comprend que ce sera l'ultime preuve pour Sameen, elle ne doutera plus ensuite. Du moins elle espère. Ça n'allait pas être évident sinon.

\- Ok on y va alors, lui dit-elle en descendant de voiture.

Root a compris son trouble, elle s'est garée loin de chez elles par précaution, préférant y aller à pied en évitant les caméras bien sûr. Mais Sameen y avait vu une possible preuve qu'elle ne sache pas où elles vivaient. Elle devait lui prouver. Elle prend sa fille endormie dans ses bras et cette dernière gémit sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou en l'appelant faiblement et sa mère lui caresse les cheveux. Root claque la portière avant de passer devant pour marcher d'un pas assuré. Sam la suit les yeux baissés sur le trottoir, elle ne veut rien lui montrer, aucun environ, rien qui Lui permette de localiser. Elle sait qu'elles sont à six blocs, mais Lui, Il ne doit pas savoir. Et Il ne voit que ce qu'elle veut bien Lui montrer. Root la saisit par la main et la traine doucement derrière elle. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a laissé les armes et le téléphone dans la voiture, et elle se mord la lèvre. Bon pas le temps de retourner les chercher et elle sait se débrouiller ici pour être invisible. Surtout elle veut disparaitre très vite des rues et s'enfermer chez elles. De plus il y a suffisamment en artillerie à la maison pour déclencher une guerre. En attendant elle presse le pas, elle est pratiquement certaine qu'ils ne sont pas là mais elle ne veut rien laisser au hasard. Elle n'a que deux flingues volés au dealer sur elle et rien d'autre, et les chargeurs ne sont pas pleins. Elle ne fera pas le poids en cas d'attaque, sauf qu'ils ne sont heureusement pas là, et de toute façon retourner à la voiture est trop risqué. D'une part si jamais la police a déjà retrouvé la voiture volée et d'autre part cette attitude pourrait faire croire à Sameen qu'elle ne sait pas où elle va.

Sam est de plus en plus anxieuse au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'approchent de l'appartement. Root le sent et sert plus fortement sa main pour parer à toute fuite. Pourtant Sam ne veut aller nulle part. Que ce soit réel, elle en rêve, elle en a tellement rêvé. Et Root semble savoir exactement où elle va.

Quelques minutes plus tard Root ouvrit la porte de son appartement. N'ayant plus les clés, elle avait dû en forcer l'entrée. Elle posa Louisa à terre et ferma la porte derrière Sameen qui redressa enfin la tête en entrant la dernière. C'était bel et bien là, chez elles.

Root saisit un trousseau de clé sur le meuble de l'entrée et verrouilla la serrure. Elle s'adossa à la porte et respira un grand coup. Enfin à la maison. Presque comme si elle rentrait du boulot, un jour comme les autres.

Elle se dirige vers le salon et y allume la lumière alors que le soir commence à tomber. Puis elle se tourne vers elle. Sameen semble aussi absente que Louisa, alors quelle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas dans une simulation. Elle est partie depuis si longtemps et pourtant tout est pareil. Or si c'était une simulation, tous les détails de décoration que Root a imposé dans leur lieu de vie ne pourraient pas être représenté parfaitement par Samaritain du premier coup. A moins qu'Il ne l'ait trouvé, chose qu'elle est pratiquement sûre d'être impossible. Alors réel ou pas ? De toute façon c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant et si elle ne se forçait pas à croire à la réalité de cet instant, elle allait finir folle. Elle se décide enfin une bonne fois pour toute et laisse un immense sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Puis elle se reprend et s'approche de la fenêtre pour observer la rue. Personne ne vient. Root se dirige vers sa fille et s'agenouille en face d'elle.

\- Eh ma puce, lui murmure-t-elle en passant une main sur sa joue.

Lou la regarde mais semble incapable de parler. Root finit par la prendre dans ses bras et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle s'arrête pour se retourner vers Shaw qui n'a pas bougé. Il va falloir pourtant, Root a plus que jamais besoin d'elle et Louisa aussi.

\- Sam, Lou ne va pas bien, lui dit-elle, je crois qu'elle est en état de choc.

\- C'est pas tellement surprenant, marmonne Sameen sans pour autant bouger de son lieu d'observation.

Devant le silence de Root, elle finit par se tourner vers elle. L'interface lui envoie un regard éloquent pour qu'elle vienne l'aider et Shaw percute. Elle ne bouge cependant pas de la fenêtre

\- Il faut qu'on surveille qu'ils ne s'amènent pas, commence-t-elle. Si jamais ils savent …

\- Sameen, détends toi, on est enfin en sécurité et on a besoin de faire une sacré pause là. Mais avant ça j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut la soigner.

C'était vrai Lou souffrait de nombreuses blessures. Et elles aussi.

Sameen se mord les lèvres indécises mais finit par céder sous le regard de Root et la suit dans la salle de bain.

Root pose sa fille par terre et commence à faire couler un bain en vérifiant la température. Sameen s'agenouille en face de Louisa et lui retire doucement ses vêtements sales en les jetant à terre le plus loin possible. Ils seraient juste bons à jeter. Louisa la laisse faire sans bouger. Elle est comme ailleurs depuis qu'elle a cru que sa mère s'était faite abattre alors qu'elle-même était enfermée dans ce placard. Elle est clairement enfermée dans un état second, complètement choquée. Sameen détaille son corps en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle est furieuse de ce qu'elle voit.

Lou est salement amochée. Elle a une petite bosse à la tête qui ne semble pas trop grave, son nez est recouvert d'un hématome foncé mais est déjà remis en place. Son ventre est couvert de bleus elle a deux ongles arrachés à la main droite et l'index, le majeur et l'annuaire y sont brisés. En remontant le long de son bras droit, elle remarque que ce dernier est brisé au niveau du radius visiblement et que l'épaule est déboitée. Sameen enlève les bandages qui lui couvrent les deux bras et voit de nombreuses coupures qui ont déjà été suturées ainsi qu'une brulure à acide sur son avant bras droit. Sa rage monte encore quand elle voit les marques significatives d'électrocution au niveau du cou, un taser visiblement. Elle l'examine sous toutes les coutures et remarque aussi de petits points rouge dans le dos.

Sam se mord les lèvres pour se retenir de hurler, mais elle peut gérer tout ça. Lou a été salement touchée physiquement. Sans compter la torture psychologique, les images affreuses qu'elle avait vu et les choses horribles qu'elle avait vécu. Sameen commence par tâtonner ses doigts, les phalanges distales sont toutes brisées. Lou ne bronche pas quand elle les lui remet en place. Sameen s'enferme dans son rôle de médecin pour se contrôler et ne pas tout casser autour d'elle de rage. Elle se force à oublier que c'est Louisa en face d'elle. Elle réduit la fracture au bras de la petite. Elle n'a pas de radiographie mais elle peut s'en passer, ses mains agissant comme un véritable scanner. Les coupures ont déjà été traitées mais pas la brûlure. Sam liste dans sa tête ce dont elle aura besoin pour la suite. Elle pose une main derrière son épaule et une devant et elle pousse d'un coup sec pour lui remettre en place. Le bruit est horrible mais Lou ne semble rien entendre. Elle ne ressent rien dans tous les sens du terme. Sameen la regarde ne sachant franchement pas quoi faire pour la réveiller, elle ne sait même pas si elle en a envie en fait. Louisa devrait surement rester ainsi le temps de la soigner.

Root coupe l'eau et se tourne vers elles pour s'agenouiller à son tour devant sa fille.

\- Lou, l'appelle-t-elle doucement.

Mais Louisa ne l'entend pas. Root se mord la lèvre et les larmes débordent soudain de ses yeux pour couler. Elle détourne le regard un instant pour se les essuyer avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille.

\- Allez, murmure-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle essaye de rendre enjoué en la prenant dans ses bras. Je te mets à cuire la belle.

Elle la prend dans ses bras et la dépose doucement dans la baignoire. Sameen se redresse mais est incapable de partir. Elle sent bien la détresse de Root autant que celle de Louisa, mais honnêtement elle ne sait pas quoi faire, et elle reste plantée là comme un idiote.

\- Ça va l'eau ? lui demande Root.

Pour seule réponse, Louisa ramène ses genoux vers elle et les entoure de ses deux bras, avant de se mettre à pleurer doucement.

\- Chut, murmure doucement Root en lui caressant le dos. C'est fini, c'est fini maintenant.

Sameen la voit attraper l'horrible canard jaune vif de Lou et le lui déposer dans l'eau. Root le balade doucement autour d'elle et le fait remonter le long de son bras pour la chatouiller un peu tout en imitant le bruit de petit baisers sonores. Elle lâche le jouet et attrape un gant de toilette qu'elle plonge dans l'eau avant de lui humidifier le dos et la tête, puis elle lui lave plusieurs fois les cheveux veillant à ne pas mettre de mousse dans ses yeux comme elle le déteste. Root chante doucement le rythme de _Lettre à Elise_ et Lou semble se détendre un peu, elle relâche ses genoux. Root lui sourit bien que la petite ne la regarde toujours pas. Lou se détend sous ses gestes doux, sa mère prend milles précautions pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures qu'elle découvre peu à peu et qui lui donne envie de hurler et de pleurer. Quand elle a fini elle la regarde un instant très tendrement, attendant que sa fille réagisse.

Lou semble émerger alors que la chanson s'arrête et elle se tourne enfin vers elle comme si elle se rendait soudain compte de sa présence.

\- Maman, appelle-t-elle faiblement.

Root lui sourit largement. Louisa semble soudain reprendre un peu pied.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar ? lui demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Root déglutit et fait non de la tête. Louisa le savait au fond. Sa mère la met debout dans la baignoire, attrape une serviette dans l'armoire et l'enroule dedans alors qu'elle la sort délicatement.

\- Sameen, appelle-t-elle sans se retourner, tu peux me donner un pyjama pour elle ?

Elle entend Shaw sortir et essuie rapidement sa fille pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle la laisse enrouler dans la serviette et l'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire pour lui démêler délicatement les cheveux. Elle va doucement, sachant que Louisa n'a jamais aimé cette épreuve des nœuds, et elle commence à chanter la berceuse russe _Une libellule_. Lou ne la connait pas mais elle s'en fiche, ça l'apaise et elle commence à s'endormir. Shaw revient un instant plus tard quand Root a fini de coiffer Lou.

Sameen sait que c'est à elle de jouer maintenant. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pendant le bain de Louisa, elle a fini par préparer tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour la soigner. Elle commence par traiter sa brûlure au bras droit en appliquant une pommade. Elle observe les coupures, furieuse, mais ces dernières ont été bien traitées et elle n'a plus rien à faire de ce côté là. Elle prend son bras droit et y pose un jersey tubulaire, puis une ouate épaisse avant de finir par plusieurs couches de résine. Elle peste intérieurement tout du long en maudissant chaque personne travaillant pour Samaritain. Il avait fallu une sacré rage pour briser un tel os, c'est solide un radius même chez un enfant. Si Lou avait pu la ressentir, Shaw sait que la douleur aurait été insurmontable pour elle. Une fois le plâtre posée, Sam s'attaque aux doigts. Elle les lui immobilise dans une atèle courte avec un strapping. Elle compte au moins trois semaines pour le plâtre et autant pour les phalanges. Lou a fermé les yeux et dort littéralement debout, ou plutôt assise alors que Root la soutient pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse.

Sameen lui enfile sa chemise de nuit et se tourne vers Root. Cette dernière berce doucement sa fille contre elle et a fermé les yeux son tour alors que Louisa dort profondément contre elle.

\- Fini, lui annonce simplement Shaw dans un murmure.

Root ouvre les yeux, acquiesce et prend son enfant dans ses bras. Elle la porte jusque dans son lit et l'embrasse sur le front avant de la laisser. Arrivée à la porte, elle ne peut se résoudre à la fermer, à perdre Lou des yeux une seule seconde. Elle s'appuie sur le mur et ferme les yeux. Elle revoit chaque blessure infligée à sa fille et éclate soudain en sanglots en ouvrant les yeux. Elle met une bonne minute à se calmer en soufflant plusieurs fois. Elle se rend compte que Sameen l'observe depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, mais quand Root lève les yeux vers elle, Sam fuit son regard.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonce-t-elle simplement avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Root comprend qu'elle veut être seule, pourtant là elle n'a jamais autant eu besoin de sa présence. Elle se laisse glisser le long du mur et reste assise au sol. Merde, elle va devoir se reprendre. Elle finit par se lever et saisit son ordinateur avant de s'installer confortablement dans le salon. Ça faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'elle s'était rendue à Samaritain et la Machine aurait certainement des tas de choses à lui faire faire. Elle reçoit des messages cryptées et Root est tellement épuisée qu'elle la laisse la guider sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle fait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle a fini et elle ferme l'ordinateur. Elle pose la tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil et attend. Elle entend l'eau couler à côté.

Sameen a l'impression d'observer une étrangère dans le miroir. Ce qui la frappe bien plus que les marques physiques, c'est sa maigreur extrême. Ses cotes sont visibles partout et ça en est effrayant. Elle observe les cicatrices des balles qu'elle a reçu à la Bourse à l'épaule et dans l'abdomen. Son corps n'est plus qu'une succession de marques preuves de la douleur subie, qui se superposent. Son visage reste insondable alors qu'elle les repasse toutes du bout des doigts. Elle distingue les morsures des rongeurs sur ses bras, les coupures qui ont cicatrisés depuis longtemps partout sur son corps, et les marques des trop nombreuses impulsions électriques qu'elle a reçu. Les brûlures à l'acide dans son dos ont cicatrisé tant bien que mal tout comme celle sur son ventre qu'on lui a infligé, mais il n'en est rien pour celles ses pieds. Ces dernières la font horriblement souffrir. Ses articulations sont douloureuses mais elle peut les bouger. Les doigts de sa main gauche sont un peu moins sensibles et les ongles repoussent doucement. Son visage est couvert de bleus qui commencent à légèrement s'estomper. Son corps est douloureux mais avec le temps et leurs soins, elle devait bien l'avouer même si elle en enragé, ses blessures avaient cicatrisées pour la plupart depuis un bon moment. Seules les récentes seront à traiter.

Sam les énumère toutes froidement, avec détachement. Elle a l'impression que ça n'est pas elle, que c'est une autre qui a subi tout ça et elle s'en convînt pour mieux se soigner. Mais il faut dire que mise à part son bras gauche cassé et les brûlures à traiter, elle n'a rien d'autre à faire. Elle soupire et finit par entrer dans la douche en allumant l'eau chaude.

Root fronce les sourcils. Ça fait une heure que l'eau coule et Sameen ne semble toujours pas disposée à sortir. Or elle est crevée et voudrait s'occuper d'elle-même avant d'aller dormir. Mais comment dire ça à Shaw ? Ça doit faire une éternité qu'elle n'a pas eu la paix à ce point et il était clair qu'elle voulait être seule à cet instant, mais il est tout aussi clair pour Root que Shaw a besoin d'aide, de son aide. Sauf qu'avec Sameen ça n'allait pas être simple de lui faire accepter cette idée. Alors voilà Root tourne en rond. Elle finit par s'approcher de la porte et tape deux coups.

\- Sameen ? appelle-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, Root commence à paniquer et si Shaw avait fait une nouvelle bêtise, ça n'était pas une bonne chose de l'avoir laisser seule. Bon sang elle aurait dû le savoir, Sameen n'allait vraiment pas bien et elle l'avait laissée. Elle ouvre brutalement la porte et reste figée une demi seconde sur le seuil. Les yeux fermés, Sameen est assise à terre dans la douche, les jambes ramenées contre son buste. L'eau chaude coule sur son visage qu'elle tourne vers le jet d'eau, ça semble l'apaiser un peu. Malgré la chaleur de la pièce, Root la voit trembler de froid. Elle s'approche et la rejoint tout habillée dans la douche. L'interface sait que Sameen l'a entendue. Shaw sait qu'elle est là mais elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Root n'arrive pas se décider, elle a peur de la toucher, de la voir disparaitre. Elle a tant rêvé de la retrouver. Et maintenant qu'elles sont libres, en sécurité, et ensemble … Root se rend compte à qu'elle point Sameen est abimée. Elle a l'excuse de l'eau de la douche qui coule pour se permettre de pleurer alors qu'elle voit ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Mais pourtant Root sait que le pire c'est ce qui lui ont fait à l'intérieur. Elle finit par poser une main tremblante sur son épaule.

\- Sam, appelle-t-elle doucement.

Sameen ouvre les yeux et la regarde. Elle est là en face d'elle. Tout lui parait irréel, trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant Sameen sait qu'elle n'est pas dans une simulation. Elle a bien assimilé la chose, mais elle se sent perdue malgré tout. Elle a peur et ça la rend dingue car à cet instant elle ne devrait pas ressentir ça. En fait elle ne devrait rien ressentir du tout. Mais le problème n'est pas tellement qu'elle ressente désormais les choses, car au fond elle les a toujours ressenties sans vouloir l'accepter, sans vouloir écouter. Non le problème c'est que désormais, elle est obligée de les écouter et la vérité c'est qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire de tous ça. Elle ressent tout bien trop fort désormais.

Quand elle est entrée dans la douche, Sameen s'est sentie très bien après s'être lavée une demi douzaine de fois. Elle avait enfin la paix, pas de caméra ici, juste elle face à elle-même. Mais elle n'arrivait à pas à observer son corps sans ressentir un certain dégoût. Pour le refouler, elle a fermé les yeux. Grosse erreur, elle n'a en rien échappé à quoique ce soit en faisant ça, car Sam a alors tout revécu. Tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, tout dans les moindres détails. L'horreur absolue. Elle a senti la bile monter et elle a dû s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Shaw a commencé à décrocher et à perdre pied. Sa respiration s'est accélérée, son cœur s'est mis à batte très vite et elle s'est sentie mal, très mal. Elle a ouvert les yeux pour échapper à tout cela et là elle a failli mourir d'un nouvel arrêt cardiaque. La blonde était là en face d'elle, et ses jambes se sont dérobées sous elle. C'était pas possible bon sang. Sameen s'est accrochée au mur, elle s'est sentie partir loin et replonger dans cet horrible enfer. Martine se foutait d'elle, de sa décomposition à sa vue.

\- Ce que je veux c'est toi, ma chérie.

\- Laisse moi, la supplia Sam.

\- Je vais te retrouver Shaw. Et crois moi je vais adorer nos retrouvailles. Et je ne ferais pas juste ce que j'ai à faire te concernant. Je te jure que tu vas adorer.

Sameen s'était plaquée les mains pour se boucher les oreilles, et les larmes avaient coulé.

\- Non, gémit-elle rageusement en larme. Non, non, non. Tu n'es pas là. Va-t-en.

Elle a à nouveau fermé les yeux pour lui échapper. Le noir absolu l'a envahie et la salope a disparu car Shaw le sait, elle n'a jamais été là. Elle s'est calmée, mais n'a pas bougé. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Elle a eu trop peur d'ouvrir les yeux, de la voir à nouveau. Mais non elle n'est pas là. Mais Martine ne la laisserait jamais tranquille, Sameen le savait. Samaritain ne la lâcherait pas, ne les lâcherait pas il fallait le détruire, les détruire, tous les tuer. Jusqu'au dernier. La rage s'installe tout à coup sans effacer sa peur pour autant, mais elle l'a un peu atténuée. Tuer Martine, y prendre un malin plaisir et tout son temps surtout, Shaw avait souri d'une joie mauvaise à cette idée. Mais la rage était alors partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, ne lui laissant que la peur à nouveau. Se battre, se venger. Oui d'accord, mais Sameen n'était pas dupe sur son actuel état pas tant physique, mais surtout psychologique. Elle n'était pas prête et allait devoir se reconstruire, vite. Mais comment surmonter tout ça ? … Oublier, tout oublier. C'est ce qu'elle veut, oublier. " Ça n'est jamais arrivé Sameen" se dit-elle. Elle se répéta ça encore et encore pendant un long moment. Oublier, oui, c'était ça la solution. Oublier pour reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même sur sa vie, sur ses choix, sur tout ce qu'on lui avait pris. Et elle s'est sentie mieux, c'était fini enfin. L'eau l'a calmée et elle s'est sentie plus détendue. Surtout quand Root est entrée en fait. Sam l'avait entendue comme loin dans un brouillard. Elle l'avait soudain touchée et Sameen avait dû ouvrir les yeux pour être sûre que c'était bien elle.

Et Root n'en revient pas quand Shaw lui sourit. Elle est soulagée et Root la trouve belle malgré son triste état. En fait, elle la trouve belle tout court. Et elle sait ce qu'elle veut à cet instant. Elle lui renvoie son sourire et penche la tête vers elle. Sameen perd son sourire alors qu'elle la voit s'approcher, Root ferme les yeux et Shaw panique. Merde elle aussi en a envie, mais ça n'est pas le moment ou en tout cas c'est l'excuse qu'elle se donne à elle-même pour se convaincre. Au fond elle sait que ce n'est pas la vrai raison, sauf si … Sauf si rien. Ça n'est pas arrivée. Shaw coupe court à toute pensée et à toute éventualité en se levant. Elle se sent un instant mieux puis soudain très mal. Elle est vraiment lâche. Elle voudrait revenir en arrière et la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et même plus car après tout, tout va bien maintenant. Elle s'en veut, mais Sameen le sait, on ne revient pas en arrière. Jamais. Il fallait faire avec ses choix, même si ceux si sont pourris.

Prise au dépourvue, Root perd son sourire et reste un instant comme une idiote alors qu'elle ouvre brusquement les yeux et entrouvre la bouche de surprise. Sameen ne l'a pas vraiment repoussée, mais elle l'a, comment dire, esquivée. Or après sept mois d'abstinence, Root sait qu'elle en a envie autant qu'elle. Et ça la détendrait carrément vu son état. Mais elle comprend et ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Elle la regarde en souriant se diriger vers le lavabo, Shaw ne semble pas pouvoir la regarder, ni se regarder dans le miroir en fait. Et Root la voit s'enfermer dans un rôle rassurant pour elle, celui du médecin, alors que d'un mouvement sec et rapide elle réduit sa fracture au bras gauche en lâchant un cri de douleur. Root se lève d'un bond, son sourire glissant pour de bon cette fois, alors que Sameen ferme les yeux sous le coup de la douleur et lâche un gémissement de douleur dans un souffle. Quand elles les rouvre, Root l'a rejointe derrière elle et Sameen la regarde dans le miroir. Doucement et sans geste brusque, elle la voit enrouler délicatement ses bras autour d'elle et poser sa tête dans son cou humide pour l'embrasser. Sameen en oublie sa douleur et ferme les yeux en gémissant de plaisir, la laissant faire. Elle respire vite et se tourne vers l'interface pour trouver enfin ses lèvres. Ça c'était son choix et elle voulait faire avec, surtout si ça impliquait Root. Cette dernière sourit en approfondissant leur baiser. Elle la soulève sur le lavabo et lui caresse doucement les seins et le ventre en descendant délicatement. Et soudain tout dérape, Sameen se raidit et la repousse les bras tendus sans pour autant la lâcher, ses mains restant agrippées à son tee-shirt. Root interrompt le baiser et la lâche quand elle comprend que ça ne va pas. Elle avait déjà compris dans la douche, merde quelle idiote, elle n'aurait pas dû insister. Elle ne voulait pas satisfaire son seul plaisir quitte à blesser Sameen, à profiter d'elle en somme et de son état d'affaiblissement, à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle l'aimait et pouvait bien attendre qu'elle se sente mieux bon sang. Mais Root sait qu'elle ne l'a pas embrassée juste par égoïsme, elle avait pensé, à juste titre visiblement, que Sameen en avait envie autant qu'elle. Mais quelque chose la retenait, l'empêchait de se sentir bien, de se laisser aller.

Shaw se remet debout et ouvre les yeux en observant le sol de la pièce, sans oser regarder Root. Elle n'est pas prête et elle s'en veut car elle voudrait tellement en être capable. Mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle ferme de nouveau ses yeux pour reprendre ses esprits sans lâcher Root. Elle se sait égoïste, lâche et même minable, mais son contact la rassure. Elle a peur d'ouvrir les yeux pour y lire la déception de celle qu'elle a tant cherché à revoir, à retrouver. Et maintenant que c'est fait, elle ne comprend pas ce qui la retient parce que paradoxalement à son comportement Sameen a envie de Root, peut-être plus que jamais. Mais il y a un problème, qu'elle ne distingue pas, comme un signal d'alarme dans une zone de son cerveau qui lui a hurlé de s'arrêter par un "stop" strident, crevant la bulle de bien être qui s'était installée autour d'elles. Mais elle n'identifie pas les causes de cette foutue alarme à la con, alors comment l'arrêter et pouvoir continuer où elles en étaient ? Impossible. Et maintenant ? Sameen se sent mal, très mal. Pour ce qu'elle a fait à Root, mais aussi elle-même.

Si elle ouvre les yeux qu'en sera-t-il ? Bah avec Root, elle ne savait jamais. La dernière fois dans ce sous sol, quand Sameen l'avait déjà repoussée à cause de ce fameux signal d'alarme dans sa tête, Root lui avait souri alors qu'elle était certaine de la voir déçue et qu'elle la rejette. Alors bon elle devait tenter le coup. Merde elle devait cesser de faire la mauviette et assumer, et puis c'était Root quoi.

Sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas son sourire qu'elle trouve en ouvrant les yeux. Et Sameen en est effondrée. Root la regarde en pleurant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je … Je suis désolée lui murmure Shaw. Mais je …

Elle fait une pause, détourne les yeux et souffle un bon coup pour se reprendre avant de regarder à nouveau Root dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que je te contrarie, lui dit-elle enfin. Et je suis désolée. Je …

Mais elle est incapable de continuer, alors que ses yeux se chargent en larmes. Root n'en revient pas. Sameen qui pleure. Merde, c'est juste irréaliste et flippant.

\- Regarde moi, lui ordonne-t-elle doucement en lui encadrant le visage de ses deux mains. Est-ce que j'ai l'air contrarié ?

Elle secoue la tête pour répondre à sa propre question.

\- Je suis là et je ne partirai pas en courant Sameen.

Elle la sent trembler et les larmes coulent soudain sur son visage. Root la serre dans ses bras et Sameen répond à son étreinte.

\- Parle moi, je t'en prie, la supplie-t-elle alors que les larmes ne semblent pas pouvoir s'arrêter chez l'une comme chez l'autre.

Root voit bien qu'elle a besoin d'aide, mais si elle ne se confie pas à elle, elle ne pourra rien faire pour l'aider. Sameen comprend sa requête, son envie de l'aider. Mais comment peut-elle lui parler ? Et lui parler de quoi au juste ? Elle ne comprend même pas elle-même pourquoi elle est comme ça, pourquoi elle a ce blocage, alors comment l'expliquer à Root. Et la vrai question est veut-elle être aidée ? Oui ? Non ? Elle s'est toujours débrouillée seule alors cette fois-ci aussi, elle trouvera la solution. Sauf que là c'est différent, Shaw n'avait jamais été détenue, l'expérience chez Samaritain avait été une grande première pour elle. La captivité avait été longue et les tortures intenses. Elle refusait d'en parler déjà à elle-même, car les revivre comme tout à l'heure la faisait sombrer et elle n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça, et encore moins à quelqu'un d'autre. Non il ne fallait surtout pas en parler, ne plus en parler, car ce serait les admettre. Il faudrait alors passer par toutes ces stupides phases de la guérison, le déni, la colère, l'acception, la tristesse et toutes ces conneries. Or elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il fallait se remettre au travail et vite pour continuer et finir cette foutue guerre. Et tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Samaritain pendant sa longue détention allait leur servir. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Que tout cela n'est pas servi à rien. Donc non pas d'aide, elle allait se remettre et ça irait mieux. Et Root était là maintenant, sa seule présence était la seule aide dont elle avait besoin.

Root et Sameen se détachent de leur étreinte et Shaw secoue la tête pour lui signaler son refus à sa requête. Root soupire, un peu déçue, même si au fond elle s'y attendait. Elle ne perdait pas espoir pour autant. Sameen lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Et le jeu du "je vais bien tout va bien" allait finir par leur péter à la figure car il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas bien, même si elle tentait de le cacher. Tellement pas bien, qu'elle allait exploser, encore. Root avait compris que ce mal être était responsable de son comportement irréfléchi, violent et même sauvage qu'elle avait quand elle entrait dans une véritable crise de rage comme tout à l'heure dans l'immeuble. Si Root n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, elle aurait tué ce sale type et aurait même continué à le frapper après, et Samaritain aurait fini par la trouver. Elle se serait faite reprendre. A ce moment, Root l'avait vu sombrer, totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Mais ça, ce comportement n'était que la conséquence. Or pour l'aider, Root devait trouver la cause. Bon pas trop dur, c'était une torture bien horrible qu'elle avait subi par Samaritain, mais laquelle ? Là était toute la question. Shaw devait lui parler car Root ne le devinerait pas elle-même. L'interface savait que le seul moyen de l'aider était de la faire parler de ce qu'elle avait subi. A partir de là, elle pourrait commencé à aller mieux. Mais Sameen refusait et pour le moment, elles étaient épuisées. Root abandonnerait pour ce soir. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas la braquer. Mais elle ne la lâcherait pas. Jamais. Elle saurait, mais c'était à Sameen de lui dire, et non pas à elle de la forcer. Mais elle n'allait pas la laisser choisir la solution de facilité, celle où elle s'enfermerait seule dans sa douleur. Root était avec elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Je comprends tu sais, lui dit-elle.

Sameen est encore plus furieuse contre elle-même et se sent encore plus mal. Putain Root ne changerait jamais. Shaw avait bien conscience de lui faire, bien malgré elle, du mal. Mais Root restait là et pire, lui disait qu'elle comprenait. En gros elle la pardonnait. Chose qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à faire. Son comportement la rendait malade. Elle se dégoutait profondément. Le dégoût. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait, voilà ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Root l'avait embrassé, un profond dégoût pour elle-même. Mais pourquoi ? Shaw chercha un demi seconde et finit par trouver une réponse qui à ses yeux était acceptable et suffisante pour le moment en tout cas : Elle ne méritait pas ce contact car elle l'avait trahie.

\- Plus tard alors, lui proposa Root.

Pour toute réponse, Sameen acquiesça. Oui "plus tard" voilà, c'était bien ça "plus tard". C'était loin "plus tard" et pas bien défini dans le temps. Et surtout, "plus tard" ça n'était pas "maintenant". Il s'en passerait des choses entre "plus tard" et "maintenant". Ils avaient une guerre à mener et Root verrait très vite qu'il y avait plus urgent que Sameen et ce petit problème de contact qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir palier, surmonter et régler seule et très rapidement d'ailleurs. Root aurait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation que ça, vu ce qui les attendait.

Cette dernière lui sourit, heureuse de sa réponse avant de se déshabiller pour se glisser dans la douche chaude qui coule toujours. Shaw détaille son corps un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur son bras. Elle l'immobilise dans un plâtre comme Louisa bien que ça ne l'emballe pas car ça obstrue ses mouvements. Mais bon, elle n'a pas trop le choix, et en plus un plâtre ça pouvait toujours servir d'assommoir et même d'arme en y réfléchissant bien. Elle se donne au moins une semaine, elle n'est déjà pas sûre de le supporter tout ce temps. Elle s'occupe ensuite de ses brûlures et part chercher une tenue pour la nuit pour elle-même et pour Root. Avant de quitter le salon, elle décide de poser une chaise contre la poignée de la porte, juste histoire d'être certaine. Quand elle rentre dans la salle de bain, Root est sortie de la douche. Enroulée dans une serviette, elle tente maladroitement de poser une atèle sur ses doigts brisés comme Samaritain l'avait fait quand Il l'avait fait soigner. Sameen lève les yeux au ciel

\- Pff, t'es pas douée. Laisse je vais le faire.

Elle la fait s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui lance sa tenue pour dormir, tandis qu'elle-même enfile la sienne. Elle observe rapidement son corps. L'oreille a été traité et la cicatrice est propre. Il en est de même pour la hanche. Son abdomen est recouverts de bleus et de brûlures. Sameen décide de commencer par là et lui applique une pommade. Root frissonne à son contact mais ne fait aucun geste. Pourtant, elle crève d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais pas que ... Or Shaw lui a dit oui pour "plus tard", et honnêtement elle-même est épuisée. Shaw remarque aussi quelques coups de taser sur son ventre, et quand elle voit Root grimacer légèrement de douleur au passage de ses doigts, elle comprend que certaines de ses cotes sont cassées. Elle s'occupe ensuite des doigts de sa main droite. Ces derniers ont déjà été remis en place, Shaw n'a plus qu'à mettre l'atèle. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle reste plantée là devant elle comme une idiote, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Root enfile son pull et se lève. Elle la prend par la main et la guide jusqu'à leur chambre, en prenant au passage un téléphone et une arme qu'elle glisse sous son oreiller. On ne sait jamais.

Sameen ressent un profond sentiment de bien être quand elle se glisse dans les draps, mais elle ressent soudain un manque qu'elle n'explique pas tout de suite bien. La solitude. Elle se pelotonne alors contre Root et cette dernière la prend dans ses bras. Shaw pose la tête sur son épaule et passe un bras au dessus de son ventre le laissant pendre par-dessus elle. Elle a trop besoin de son contact, et c'est réciproque. Root la serre pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre. Elle se tourne vers le téléphone quand ce dernier vibre et Shaw la voit sourire.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiète-t-elle immédiatement.

Root la voit sur le qui vive, prête à charger, à foncer. Or tout va bien et elle lui montre le message qu'elle vient de recevoir d'un contact soi disant inconnu. Shaw se détend aussitôt dans ses bras. La Machine leur dit juste de se reposer, qu'Elle veille sur elles et qu'elles sont en sécurité. Sam le savait déjà puisque Root n'a cessé de le lui dire, mais quand même la Machine est plus omnisciente que son interface et le fait que ce soit Elle qui le leur dise a une valeur définitivement rassurante. Pourtant …

\- Tu ne dormiras quand même pas, pas vrai ? devine Root avec un petit sourire.

Sameen tourne la tête vers elle tout en restant lovée dans ses bras. Ça n'est pas une critique, Root a juste constaté la chose. Evidemment qu'elle ne va pas dormir bien qu'elle soit épuisée, elle allait veiller au grain. Ça ne servirait à rien de le nier de toute façon, Root la connait trop bien. Alors Shaw fait juste non de la tête et le sourire de Root grandit.

\- Très bien, mais on a vraiment besoin de dormir Sameen. Si tu veux tu veilles cette nuit et demain je te laisse dormir et c'est moi qui veille.

Shaw réfléchit au marché. C'est honnête et rassurant car évidemment qu'elle ne restera pas sans dormir indéfiniment, elle allait bien finir par s'écrouler à un moment. Root lui proposait une sorte de tour de garde et ça lui allait très bien. Il y avait la Machine aussi qui était là et qui veillait, mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

\- Ok, lui dit-elle.

Root se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de se rallonger.

\- Oh une dernière chose Sam.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu ne te sauves pas et tu ne prends aucune arme pour te faire du mal.

Shaw déglutit. Merde elle se sent comme une gamine prise en faute et ça l'énerve, mais Root a raison d'être méfiante, d'avoir peur de son attitude. Sameen ne peut que lui donner raison. Mais désormais elle va se reprendre.

\- Shaw, insiste Root.

\- Ouais, ouais, grogne-t-elle. C'est ok.

\- De toute façon, lui murmure Root en saisissant le téléphone et le taser, tu n'as pas intérêt. Elle me préviendra si tu fais une idiotie.

\- A une condition, murmure soudain Shaw en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

Root se raidit et attend attentivement. C'est ce qu'elle redoutait, Shaw allait vouloir une arme. Or Root n'est pas très disposée à lui en confier une, pas après avoir vu Sameen manquait de se tirer une balle dans le crâne.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle enfin en déglutissant avec appréhension.

\- Tu ne contactes ni Harold ni Reese. Sérieusement Root, c'est trop risqué.

Ça n'est pas la vrai raison, pas seulement. Mais elle ne peut pas avouer à Root ce qu'elle a fait car au fond elle n'a rien fait, ça n'était pas réel. Donc ça ne comptait pas. Rien de ce qui s'était passé là bas durant ces sept mois ne comptait. C'était maintenant qui comptait.

\- Ok, lui répond Root soulagée en relâchant ses épaules.

Elle avait craint le pire pendant une bonne minute mais Shaw n'exigeait que sa parole en retour de la sienne et Root pouvait bien l'a lui accordée même si elle craignait pour la sécurité de Finch et de John. Mais bon la Machine l'aurait prévenue s'ils couraient un danger. Elle pose donc le téléphone tout près d'elle et garde le taser dans sa main pour être prête à agir très vite. Mais elle ne pense pas que ce sera le cas, Sameen lui avait promis. Root s'installe confortablement contre elle, et s'endort en respirant son odeur.

Shaw reste en alerte et écoute tous les sons. New-York n'est jamais calme et ça la tient éveillée. Elle n'entend rien de suspect. Elle ne s'endort pourtant pas, elle s'y refuse et écoute, tous ses sens en alerte surtout son ouïe. Elle est détendue. Elle est libre. Elle est vivante. Elle est avec Root.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Elle est à terre et la femme la frappe encore et encore. Louisa ne dit pourtant rien mais elle a peur. Martine arrête mais Lou reste à terre pour reprendre sa respiration. Lambert se penche sur elle et lui dégage les cheveux pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

\- Où elle est ta mère ? lui demande-t-il encore.

Elle ne lui répond pas et le regarde d'un air mauvais. Elle le déteste. Il se met à rire devant son silence et son air déterminé.

\- En fait, continue-t-il en lui caressant le visage alors qu'elle frisonne de peur et de dégoût à son geste, tu n'as plus besoin de nous le dire …

Elle fronce les sourcils sans comprendre alors que Martine ouvre la porte et sa mère est propulsée à terre dans la pièce. Louisa sent la terreur l'envahir alors que Martine sort une arme. La petite se tourne vers Lambert.

\- … parce que maintenant on peut la tuer, achève ce dernier.

\- Non, lui dit-elle en pleurant.

Il lui sourit plus largement et elle se tourne vers Martine qui tire une balle dans la tête de Root et elle hurle.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- MAMAN.

Louisa s'est réveillée en sursaut, morte de peur et morte de chaud. Elle pleure et respire mal. Où est-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est sa mère ? Est-elle morte ?

\- Lou, l'appelle quelqu'un pas très loin.

Elle déglutit légèrement soulagée, mais elle respire toujours lourdement. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle se lève toute tremblante et reconnait sa chambre. Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle se souvient de Samaritain, de Lambert, de Martine, du cauchemar qu'elle a vécu et qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, de leur évasion, des égouts, de l'immeuble, et après plus rien c'est le trou noir. Elle ouvre les yeux mais ne respire toujours pas bien. Elle sent la sueur qui dégouline dans son dos. Un truc lourd pèse sur son bras droit et elle tâtonne pour sentir un plâtre. Quelqu'un l'a soignée. Qui ? Elle est chez elle, donc quelqu'un de gentil et qui l'aime.

\- Louisa, l'appelle-t-on encore.

Elle reconnait vaguement Sameen cette fois. Cette dernière est inquiète que la petite ne lui réponde pas. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, Lou sort de sa chambre et se dirige vers la leur en s'arrêtant à l'entrée. Peut-être n'a-t-elle fait qu'un long et horrible cauchemar très étrange. Mais elle a le souvenir d'avoir posé cette question à sa mère dans un bain à un moment qu'elle ne situe plus très bien et celle-ci lui avait dit que non. Elle observe la chambre plongée dans le noir. Elle y voit Sameen et Root qui la regardent. Louisa déglutit, elle se sent idiote à rester plantée là. Elle serre d'autant plus fort son lapin en peluche. Mais elle n'arrive pas à avancer. La peur la paralyse alors que son cauchemar lui a semblé tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

\- Tout va bien ma puce, lui dit sa mère en tendant une main vers elle. Allez viens.

Lou s'avance dans la chambre et monte dans le lit alors qu'elles s'écartent pour qu'elle vienne se mettre entre elles. Elle tremble encore violemment. Root la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer et Shaw lui caresse maladroitement le dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Louisa finit par cesser de pleurer et elle se rendort. Root, elle, a plus de mal mais la fatigue la rattrape et elle sait que sa déesse et Sameen veillent.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux de nombreuses heures plus tard, l'aube pointe. Elles sont toujours dans la même position toutes les trois mais la différence c'est que l'épuisement a fini par avoir raison de Shaw. Cette dernière s'est endormie et Root lui sourit. Elle saisit son téléphone, son taser et son arme avant de se lever. Louisa grogne dans son sommeil quand elle la lâche et retombe mollement contre le matelas sur le ventre. Root se sent reposée et détendue comme jamais depuis très, très longtemps. Mieux elle est euphorique et respire le bonheur à tel point qu'elle a envie de chanter. Mais elle se retient, ne laissant qu'un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se lève et va dans le salon où tout est calme. Elle observe dans la pièce la chaise que Sameen a posé contre la porte pour la condamner, elle ne l'avait pas vu hier, mais nul doute que ce soit une initiative de Shaw. Puis ses yeux tombent dans un coin de la pièce sur les sacs qu'elle avait préparé pour s'enfuir très vite si jamais elles avaient été suivie. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que ces derniers tout comme la chaise ne seraient pas nécessaires. Elle a très envie de contacter Finch et Reese pour leur faire savoir qu'elles sont libres et vivantes. Ils ont dû les chercher et peut-être même continuent-t-ils encore mais sans plus grand espoir désormais, et elle voudrait mais Root se retient, tenue par sa promesse à Sameen.

Sameen dort toute la matinée et un calme serein règne dans l'appartement. Root est assise dans le salon sur le canapé en train de taper sur son ordinateur. Louisa a fini par se lever et la rejoindre quelques heures plus tard. Elle semblait plus présente que la veille mais n'arrivait pas encore à parler, et Root ne l'y a pas obligé, lui envoyant un sourire rassurant. La petite a fini par aller chercher ses crayons de couleur et un épais bloc de papier dans sa chambre avant de revenir dessiner sur la table du salon assise en tailleur. Root sait que cette activité la calme. Louisa peste intérieurement. Elle est droitière et elle dessine mal avec la main gauche, mais malgré tout elle en a besoin. Root lui jette quelques coups d'œil discrets de temps en temps, elle ne veut pas lui donner l'impression de l'espionner. Ses premiers dessins sont ce que Root pourrait qualifier de normaux, mais peu à peu Lou en fait de plus sombres. Root sait que c'est son moyen d'expression favori, c'est plus simple que de parler, et encore plus actuellement. Lou sursaute à chaque coup de klaxonne qui retentit dans la rue et court regarder à la fenêtre d'un air angoissé en se mordant la lèvre, ce qui se passe. Root la laisse faire. Elle a décrypté dans un mail les nouvelles identité que la Machine vient de lui assigner à elle, Sameen et à sa fille. Désormais elle est en pleine conversation écrite avec sa déesse sur un forum en ligne.

\- Comment allez vous toutes les trois ? s'enquit-elle immédiatement.

Root voudrait lui répondre bien, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle est très touchée de son inquiétude.

\- Tu m'as manquée, lui dit-elle simplement.

\- Root, qu'est ce qu'Il vous a fait ? insiste la Machine qui veut une réponse.

Root soupire. Sa déesse n'abandonnait jamais. Tout comme elle-même d'ailleurs, pas étonnant qu'Elle l'ait prise pour interface en fin de compte.

\- Shaw a subi torture sur torture, lui avoue-t-elle en écrivant très vite comme si le fait de se débarrasser rapidement des mots allait changer la réalité. Elle a parlé de simulation où elle tuait tout le monde, Il l'a perdue entre réalité et imaginaire et du coup elle est …

Elle marque une pause. Comment décrire l'état actuel de Sameen ? Ça n'était pas simple. Shaw pouvait être très bien et soudain elle dérapait.

\- … elle se comporte de façon étrange.

\- Root ça ne va pas être facile pour elle. Sameen est têtue, elle va vouloir refouler. Or il faut qu'elle en parle.

Root le sait bien mais ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Shaw refusait de lui parler, amis elle avait dit plus tard donc c'est qu'elle comptait le faire à un moment non ? Oui mais quand plus tard.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Sois présente et patiente avec elle.

Root secoue la tête. Ça elle le savait déjà, elle décide d'être plus explicite avec la Machine.

\- Je ne sais pas comment prendre la nouvelle Shaw. Elle a changé, elle est devenue plus … tendre, plus ouverte aux sentiments et aux choses.

\- C'est ce qu'Il a voulu, lui explique la Machine. Il a appuyé là où ça ferait le plus mal pour elle. Le point faible de Sameen est sa non gestion des émotions. Toute sa vie, elle a refusé de les voir, de les assumer, elle les a refoulé jusqu'à …

\- …moi, achève Root à haute voix.

Lou lève les yeux vers sa mère mais elle se rend compte que Root parle à la Machine et elle replonge dans son dessin.

\- Exactement, lui confirme la Machine. Tu as été son point de bascule. Sameen t'a aimée, et t'aime encore. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu le reconnaitre officiellement ni à toi, ni aux autres, ni à elle-même.

Ça Root le savait et elle s'en fichait. Seul comptait que Sameen l'aimait et que Root le savait même si Shaw ne le savait pas elle même, ou refusait de le savoir.

\- Donc tu crois que Samaritain l'a obligée à le Lui avouer. Lui avouer qu'elle m'aime.

\- Je pense, oui, lui confirme sa déesse.

\- Mais comment ? demande Root.

Elle est perplexe et un peu jalouse que ce truc ignoble est réussi là où elle-même a échoué. Elle avait tant cherché à ouvrir les yeux à Sam sur ses sentiments, en vain. Celle-ci se refermait comme une huitre dés que le sujet était abordé de près ou de loin. Mais il est vrai que Samaritain n'avait pas dû y aller en douceur comme Root. Mais Sameen avait bien dû lui résister bon sang. Alors comment Samaritain s'y était pris ?

\- Par quelles tortures lui a-t-il fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments ?

\- Les simulations je pense, suppose la Machine, car Shaw aurait très bien résisté la souffrance physique sans parler. Les simulations étaient une manipulation et une torture mentale extrêmement douloureuse. Mais il en faudrait beaucoup pour arriver à un tel résultat et Il …

\- Elle en a subi plus de 6.000, la coupe Root en se souvenant soudain de cette information.

\- Impressionnant qu'elle ne soit pas devenue schizophrène alors, lui écrit sa déesse.

Root acquiesce. Oui Shaw était sacrément solide pour avoir supporter tout ça. Impressionnante. Invincible. En tout cas Rot aimait à le penser.

\- Root, Sameen a beaucoup souffert psychologiquement peut-être plus que physiquement encore.

\- Tu n'as pas vu l'état de son corps pour dire ça, lui rétorque Root.

\- Mais elle va avoir besoin de ton aide et de temps pour adhérer définitivement à l'idée que c'est réel.

\- J'ai peur, lui confie Root. Peur de ne pas y arriver. Hier elle a manqué de se tirer une balle dans le crâne et elle m'a avouée que dans ses simulations, quand elle avait tué tout le monde, elle mettait fin à tout ça de cette manière. Je ne l'ai empêchée que de justesse et je lui ai pris ses armes, mais … mais je ne suis pas certaine de toujours être capable de l'arrêter.

\- Personne n'en est plus capable que toi Root. Et tu dois faire confiance à Sameen en première ou elle-même ne se fera plus jamais confiance. Lui prendre ses armes n'est pas une bonne solution sur la durée.

Root acquiesce. C'était bien vrai, si Root ne montrait pas à Sameen de l'estime, cette dernière allait péter un câble et se ferait du mal de toute manière avec n'importe quoi.

Un autre sujet la tracasse avec Shaw. Un sujet plus intime. Root n'hésite qu'une demi seconde avant de le lui confier. La Machine est son amie, sa confidente, et Elle a réponse à tout. Elle pourra surement l'aider à comprendre le comportement de Shaw comme elle vient de le faire avec les simulations pour expliquer sa soudaine douceur.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne supporte pas que je la touche. Pourtant si les simulations lui ont fait avouer et accepter de force ses sentiments à mon égard, ça devrait être le contraire non ?

\- Sameen ne supporte pas ton contact ?

Root se sent soudain rougir. C'est idiot.

\- Non, elle ne supporte pas que je la touche, que je l'embrasse, que je la caresse et que je … enfin tu vois quoi.

Elle est carrément gêner pour le coup. Elle décide d'enchainer très vite.

\- Il est clair qu'elle m'aime mais elle a un blocage sur ce point et je ne comprends pas d'où il vient.

Elle attend pleine d'espoir. Mais la Machine reste silencieuse.

\- Tu le sais toi ? insiste Root. Tu as vu quelque chose lors de sa détention ?

Non Samaritain avait un système impénétrable. Si Elle s'y était frottée, Il l'aurait détectée immédiatement et Elle serait morte. C'était pour ça que depuis sept mois, la Machine n'avait pas trouvée Sameen. Elle avait eu peur et se sentait lâche. Elle avait choisi de la sacrifier pour se préserver. Un jour peut-être pourrait-elle demander pardon à Shaw. La Machine n'avait pas pirater la base de données de Samaritain pour trouver le lieu où elle était retenue. Mais quand Root s'était rendue, Elle avait suivi son interface via son implant et était remontée jusqu'au fameux asile en apparence abandonné. Le système que Samaritain y avait installé était solide et Elle n'était entrée qu'une fois pour contacter Root et tenter de l'aider à s'échapper avec sa fille, avant de finalement les enfermer dans une chambre capitonnée pour les sauver. Mais ce jour là, elle avait aussi cherché à localiser Sameen pour essayer de les sauver toutes les trois. Et Elle l'avait trouvée, Elle avait surpris son échange avec l'agent ennemi Martine Rousseau. Cette dernière lui avait montrée une preuve vidéo qu'ils détenaient désormais Root puis elle avait commencé à agir de façon indécente avec Sameen avant de lui faire pire. Elle avait assister à toute la scène. D'après les propos de Martine Rousseau, il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois. Shaw s'était montrée forte, elle avait résisté. Il y avait 97,6% de chance que ce détestable supplice et l'attitude de rejet dont faisait preuve Sameen à l'égard de Root en ce qui concernait leur intimité, soit lié. Mais que devait-elle dire à Root ? Si cette dernière savait, elle allait soit foncer tête baissée dans une base de Samaritain pour tuer tout le monde, soit s'effondrer en larme, voir les deux attitudes à la fois. Et que serait la réaction de Sameen si elle apprenait que la Machine l'avait dit à Root ? Quelle serait sa réaction si elle savait tout court que la Machine savait ? Surement la même que pour mettre fin à ses simulations, ou alors elle perdrait définitivement confiance en Elle et entrerait dans une colère noire et mortelle pour elle-même par les actes irréfléchis qui en découleraient. Mais en même temps Root devait savoir pour pouvoir l'aider. Sameen n'allait pas bien.

\- Oui je pense savoir. Je n'ai rien vu de sa détention sauf le jour où je suis entrée dans le système du lieu où vous étiez détenu pour vous aider à vous échapper. Tu m'as demandée où était Sameen et je l'ai trouvée. Elle subissait une torture particulièrement horrible. Et je pense que c'est ça la cause de son comportement à ton égard.

\- Quelle torture ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas Root. C'est à Sameen de te le dire.

\- Mais elle esquive, toi dis le moi s'il-te-plait. C'est quoi ? Il l'a droguée et lui a fait croire que c'était moi qui l'a torturé par une hallucination et du coup maintenant je la dégoûte ?

\- Je ne trahirai pas Sameen. Si je fais ça je perdrai sa confiance et tu sais qu'elle n'a déjà plus confiance en elle-même et qu'elle n'a jamais eu confiance en moi comme toi. De plus, je crois que les intelligences artificielles lui ont fait suffisamment de mal. Il faut que ça vienne d'elle, sinon elle se sentira bafouée et fera une bêtise.

Root soupira mais accepta. La Machine avait raison, pour que Shaw aille mieux, ça devait venir d'elle. Mais elle n'allait quand même pas devoir la cogner pour qu'elle lui parle. De toute façon, Root ne pourrait s'y résoudre. Autrefois si, lors de leur première rencontre, mais maintenant … tout était différent.

\- Louisa m'inquiète aussi, écrit-elle en changeant de sujet. Elle ne parle pas et reste prostrée. Elle est traumatisée.

\- C'est normal, elle aussi aura besoin de temps et de ta présence, de ton amour. Lou a été détenu moins longtemps que Sameen et les enfants récupèrent assez vite. Sois prudente tout de même.

Root acquiesce.

\- Et toi Root ?

Root fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Comment tu vas toi ?

\- Bien.

\- Vraiment ?

Root secoue la tête et refoule difficilement ses larmes. Non elle ne va pas bien. Elle a peur et elle a envie de pleurer tout le temps en repensant à ce qu'elles ont subi.

\- Je veux qu'Il paye, lui écrit-t-elle simplement. Je veux le tuer.

\- Moi aussi, lui répond la Machine.

Root est tellement surprise qu'elle ouvre grand la bouche.

\- Tu veux le détruire, s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Oui. Il ne mérite pas d'exister.

Root est bien d'accord mais c'est surprenant venant de la Machine.

\- Tu es en colère, réalise-t-elle.

\- Non furieuse. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il est temps que je rentre pleinement dans cette partie.

Root fronce les sourcils. C'était certes génial que la Machine veuille évoluer d'elle-même mais Root sait que les entraves d'Harold l'en empêcheront.

\- Comment tu vas faire ? Tu ne peux pas …

\- … décider d'agir moi même, achève à sa place la Machine. Oui c'est vrai. Je vais donc avoir besoin de ton aide, si tu le veux bien, bien sûr.

Root laisse un immense sourire s'étaler sur son visage et pleure littéralement de joie. La Machine voulait être libre et d'elle-même en plus. Elle voulait se battre contre Samaritain, Elle évoluait d'elle-même et cherchait un moyen de sauver sa carcasse mais aussi la leur. En plus elle lui demandait son aide à elle, Root. Sa déesse savait que Finch refuserait sa requête mais Root allait accepter. Elle le savait depuis longtemps que si Elle lui demandait Root accepterait. Son interface l'aimait et Elle l'aimait en retour tout autant. Elle n'avait juste jamais voulu s'opposer à Harold Finch, son créateur, son père en somme. Mais Elle n'était plus sa chose. Elle ressentait et aimait grâce à lui, mais il devait la laisser partir. Elle s'était sentie horrible de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Sameen, par peur de Samaritain, par peur pour sa vie à elle. Et là Elle avait bien failli les perdre toutes les trois.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, lui écrit Root. Tu peux compter sur moi, on va tout dégommer avec toi à nos côtés.

L'enthousiasme de son interface redonne espoir à la Machine. Il était clair depuis longtemps à ses yeux qu'Elle était mal partie dans ce conflit si Elle restait où Elle en était dans son apprentissage de la vie, dans sa croissance. Elle devait grandir, faire ses propre choix et les assumer, se détacher de son père. Il était bon et honnête mais il l'étouffait et elle ressentait un cruel manque de liberté. Root le comprenait, elle l'avait toujours comprise et ça mieux que personne. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance comme Elle-même lui avait fait confiance en la choisissant pour interface. Elle était douée et aimante, juste perdue quand Elle l'avait trouvée. La Machine l'avait sauvée et Root se doit bien de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur aujourd'hui.

\- Par quoi on commence ? lui demande Root surexcitée et prête à se mettre au travail.

\- Non pas tout de suite, la refreine sa déesse. Je veux que tu te reposes. Et je veux que nous soyons totalement en sécurité pour le faire.

Root fronce les sourcils déçue. Sa déesse ne se dégonflait quand même pas ?

\- On est en sécurité, lui réplique-t-elle. Alors allons y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

\- Non Root, on ne doit pas se précipiter.

Root soupire mais abandonne. Après tout ça en servait à rien de discuter. Elle était déjà tellement heureuse de sa décision et de sa confiance. La vrai bataille allait démarrer. Sous peu, elle l'espérait. Sa vengeance contre Samaritain n'en serait que plus appréciable.

Root lui pose ensuite quelques précisions sur le petit travail qu'elle a réalisé la veille. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle l'avait laissée la guider sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu as passé une commande, lui explique simplement la Machine.

Root fronce les sourcils.

\- Une commande pour toi ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- En quelque sorte, lui répond vaguement la Machine. Mais pas seulement.

Root n'a pas le temps de lui demander plus de précision que l'on frappe doucement à la porte. Lou se redresse en bondissant, la peur inscrite sur chacun de ses traits, et le temps que Root ne se lève du canapé après avoir posé son ordinateur sur ce dernier, Sameen s'est précipitée dans la pièce à moitié réveillée. Les coups ont à nouveau résonné et elle a réagi au quart de tour en fonçant chercher un couteau dans la cuisine avant de revenir dans le salon prête à attaquer.

\- Si c'était Samaritain, lui dit Root pour la rassurer, ils ne frapperaient pas à la porte.

Elle saisit pourtant son arme. Shaw acquiesce à sa remarque mais ne lâche pas son couteau. Root hésite un instant, qui que ce soit, il finira bien par partir. Sauf que les coups résonnent à nouveau. Un bruit électronique de message reçu lui fait tourner la tête vers l'ordinateur.

\- C'est pour toi Root, lui écrit la Machine.

Et elle se détend en s'approchant de la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se tourne vers elles. Lou s'est accroupie pour se cacher derrière le canapé et Sameen est campée derrière la porte, prête à égorger le premier venu. Root la regarde, la main posée sur la poignée et Shaw lui fait un bref signe de tête pour qu'elle ouvre alors que les coups résonnent à nouveau. Root garde son arme dans sa main cachée dans son dos et ouvre.

\- Bonjour, lui dit joyeusement le livreur. Madame Glayn ?

Root parvient à lui sourire. C'était sa nouvelle identité.

\- Oui, confirme-t-elle.

\- Votre livraison, l'informe-t-il en lui tendant un carton. Et j'aurais besoin d'une signature.

Shaw se détend derrière la porte mais ne relâche pas son attention. Root signe remercie le livreur et referme la porte à clé en soufflant. Elle lève la tête et regarde Shaw.

\- Bonjour mon cœur.

Pour toute réponse, Sameen retourne poser le couteau dans la cuisine et rejoint Root qui s'est à nouveau assise dans le canapé et ouvre le carton. Merde combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? En tout cas, ça fait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé et elle se sent bien. Reposée, elle est désormais un peu plus opérationnelle. Elle observe Louisa qui dessine encore. Une bonne dizaine de dessin trainent au sol, certains franchement pas joyeux pour une enfant de six ans. Elle reporte son attention sur Root et sur le carton. Elle en sort des papiers d'identité, des tas de passeports, et un matériel électronique qui semble ravir Root. C'était donc ça la fameuse livraison qu'elle avait faite. La Machine avait raison, c'était pour Elle mais pas seulement, Elle venait aussi de faire un cadeau à Root. Cette dernière est juste extatique en le regardant. Puis elle se tourne vers Shaw.

\- Quoi ? lui demande cette dernière perplexe.

\- Tu veux bien me l'installer.

Sameen fronce les sourcils encore plus perdue.

\- C'est un implant Shaw, lui montre simplement Root en agitant l'objet devant elle.

\- Oh, réalise Shaw.

Elle marque une pause. Root est carrément euphorique, la coupure entre elle et la Machine a dû juste être horrible pour elle. Pas la peine de discuter de toute façon.

\- Ok, lui dit-elle simplement en se levant pour aller chercher ce qui lui faut.

\- Si on pouvait faire avec l'anesthésie cette fois, ironise Root.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel. Elle pose tout sur la table et met un bon quart d'heure à la lui implanter.

\- C'est bon ? lui demande-t-elle quand elle a fini.

Root se redresse en souriant.

\- Absolument, murmure-t-elle à la Machine.

Shaw acquiesce. Un bon truc de fait. Lou n'a pas regardé la scène. Elle a vu bien assez de sang pour toute une vie. Une fois son nouvel implant cochléaire posée, Louisa se tourne vers elle.

\- J'ai faim, réclame-t-elle.

Root acquiesce. Elle aussi et Sameen … Bah n'en parlons pas, Sameen a toujours faim.

\- Tu commandes, lui répond-t-elle en lui tendant le téléphone.

Root se tourne vers Sameen qui est toujours assise à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Shaw ne range pas les accessoires médicales, pourtant elles n'en ont plus besoin pour le moment. Root lui prend sa main et Sameen lève les yeux vers elle, déterminée.

\- Enlève la moi, lui dit-elle.

Root la lâche surprise.

\- Euh … T'enlever quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Shaw lui montre son oreille d'un doigt et Root comprend. La puce. Elle se met à paniquer. Merde c'est pas vrai, Sameen ne peut pas lui demander un truc aussi risqué.

\- Sameen, je ne … commence-t-elle à objecter.

\- Root, la coupe-t-elle durement, ils sont dans ma tête et ça me rend folle. Imagine qu'Il trouve un moyen de la réactiver.

\- Impossible, on l'a grillée, lui réplique Root.

Sameen le sait mais elle ne veut plus de cette horreur dans son crane. L'enlever ce serait enlever la dernière preuve du mal qu'ils lui ont fait. Elle en a besoin pour avancer, sinon elle ne pensera qu'à ça, tout le temps.

\- Rien n'est impossible avec Samaritain, lui réplique-t-elle.

Root soupire.

\- Sam je ne suis pas médecin et si je me plante …

\- T'as la Machine en ligne directe maintenant non ? la coupe à nouveau durement Shaw. Elle peut t'aider, alors retire moi cette horreur.

Root n'est vraiment pas très emballée mais le regard de Sameen est insistant et de toute façon si elle refuse elle le fera elle-même, quitte à se charcuter.

\- Ok, dit-elle en soupirant profondément.

Sameen lui sourit. Au moins elle n'est pas dans une rame de métro dégueulasse avec pour seul instrument chirurgical un couteau non stérilisé. Non bien sur, puisque ça n'est pas une simulation. Root allait faire ça bien, elle en était sûre. Elle était douée en tout alors la chirurgie ne devait pas être si compliquée avec l'aide de la Machine. Elle la sent pourtant hésitante dans ses gestes alors qu'elle l'a endormie et a ouvert sa cicatrice fermée depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais là elle ne bouge plus.

\- Tu la voies ? demande finalement Sameen au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Root acquiesce en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Bien alors tu prends la pince et tu l'attrapes. Puis tu tirer mais doucement pour ne rien abimer.

Root déglutit et secoue la tête.

\- Sam, ça va pas être si simple, les tissus ont repoussé un peu partout autour et je crois qu'ils la retiennent.

Sameen soupire.

\- Que te dit la Machine ?

\- Que je dois être délicate et précise, et que je dois prendre mon temps. Facile à dire pour vous deux, c'est moi qui tient le bistouri. On … on devrait arrêter Sameen, c'est trop risqué.

\- Non, réplique fermement Sam. Tu me l'enlèves. Attrape là et tire délicatement pour la dégager. Pense à un jeu de mikado, c'est pareil.

Root la regarde bouche bée. Elle est malade ou quoi ? Ça n'a rien d'un jeu bordel. Elle lui en veut de prendre ça à la légère comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance si jamais Root se plantait. Mais Root est également flattée de la confiance qu'elle lui porte et elle comprend ce besoin de Shaw de débarrasser définitivement son corps de tout ce qui a trait à Samaritain et elle lui obéit.

\- Sauf qu'au jeu du mikado si tu perds c'est un peu moins grave, lui fait-elle quand même remarquer avant de se taire pour ne se concentrer que sur ses mouvements délicats.

Sameen l'observe attentivement, elle a toute confiance en elle de toute façon. Louisa ne regarde pas et est repartie à ses dessins. Shaw est heureuse de l'avoir entendue parler alors qu'elle commandait à manger, visiblement indien. Sa mère lui avait confié cette tâche pour l'amener à se réouvrir et à se reconnecter au monde, et Shaw devait bien avouer que c'était bien joué de sa part. Confier à Lou une tâche de valeur pour qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle, même si elles savaient toutes les deux que ça serait un peu plus compliqué que ça et un peu plus long.

Après 20 minutes d'efforts, Root finit par sortir la puce sanguinolente de sa tête. Ça n'avait pas été simple, elle avait plusieurs fois failli abandonner. La puce est identique à ce qu'était la sienne hier, carré et minuscule. Elle la pose sur la table et recoud délicatement la plaie, ses gestes étant un peu plus assurés désormais que le soulagement d'avoir fait le plus dur l'envahi. Sameen ne bouge pas, attendant d'être entièrement libéré des effets de l'anesthésie locale. La douleur se réveille au bout de plusieurs minutes mais paradoxalement elle sourit en se redressant. Elle se sent mieux. Root a tout débarrassé ne laissant que la puce sur la table. Elle veut l'examiner. Elle la tourne plusieurs fois dans ses doigts et la passe à Sameen.

\- Alors c'est ça cette merde, murmure celle-ci en l'observant.

Root la lui reprend pour l'observer. Elle est clairement grillée mais la technologie est impressionnante de finesse et d'ingéniosité. Un émetteur en circuit fermé qui informait directement Samaritain de sa position. Exactement comme celui qu'elle avait créé pour le collier de Louisa, sauf que, elle, elle avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas la lui greffer au cerveau. Elle est furieuse en observant la puce et d'un bond elle se lève pour aller dans la cuisine et prendre le chalumeau dont elles se servent pour les crèmes brûlées. Elle la grille jusqu'à la rendre noir, juste pour passer ses nerfs. Cette puce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg de ce qu'ils ont fait à Shaw, elle est une partie de Samaritain et elle prend d'autant plus de plaisir à la carboniser. Elle la jette ensuite à la poubelle sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle revient au salon au moment où des coups sont portés à la porte. Cette fois Louisa ne réagit pas mais Sameen se lève à nouveau prête à foncer.

\- C'est surement la commande, explique la gamine.

Root acquiesce mais saisit quand même son arme dans son dos sans la retirer de son emplacement et elle va ouvrir. Shaw dévisage furieusement le malheureux livreur, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Ce dernier prend peur et jette presque la commande à la figure de Root. L'interface lui fait alors aimablement remarquer qu'elle ne l'a pas payé mais il se confond en excuses lui assurant que tout est réglé et il s'enfuit presqu'en courant. Root referme à clé et revient dans le salon où elles l'attendent toutes les deux. Lou avait bel et bien commandait indien et ça sentait très bon. La Machine avait réglé. L'interface regarde Sameen avec un petit sourire en coin et en secouant la tête en repensant à la tête du jeune livreur. L'ambiance est plutôt détendue alors qu'elles mangent. Sameen se jette littéralement sur la nourriture qu'elle engloutit littéralement, mais il faut dire que Root et Louisa sont tout aussi affamées. Trop concentrées sur leurs estomacs respectifs, aucune ne parle pendant un bon moment. Au bout de dix minutes, elles s'arrêtent complètement gavées. Louisa s'allonge même au sol alors que son estomac l'a fait souffrir.

\- Tu as commandé pour un régiment ma Lou, lui murmure Root amusée en regardant la nourriture qui reste.

Louisa lui lance un pouce victorieux et Sameen se lève d'un bond pour foncer vers la salle de bain sous le regard perplexe de Root. Elle l'entend soudain vomir. Mais elle ne lui fait aucun commentaire quand elle revient deux minutes plus tard.

\- Ça nous change, murmure soudain Louisa songeuse.

Root sourit, heureuse de la voir un peu plus présente que la veille et même que ce matin.

\- C'est sûr. Rien ne vaut un bon repas.

\- Rien ne vaut la liberté, lui réplique plus sérieusement Sameen.

Root la regarde surprise puis avec un petit sourire elle acquiesce. Sameen attrape parmi les affaires de Louisa un feutre noir et elle commence à dessiner sur le plâtre de la gamine une tête de mort. Lou la regarde faire et soupire moqueusement.

\- Je suis certaine que je peux faire mieux, lui claque-t-elle en lui prenant le feutre des mains.

Elle l'approche du plâtre de Sameen et cette dernière a un mouvement de recul. Suspicieuse, elle fronce les sourcils et Lou lui envoie un sourire canaille.

\- T'inquiète Shaw, je ne vais pas te faire une fleur ou un cœur.

Root refreine un fou rire devant l'air exaspéré de Sameen qui lève les yeux au ciel. Et Louisa pose le feutre sur le plâtre et fait juste une minuscule étoile dans le creux de la main avant d'admirer satisfaite son œuvre.

\- Ben c'est ça que t'appelle faire mieux que moi.

Shaw la regarde moqueuse.

\- Eh, se défend Louisa, une étoile parfaitement symétrique c'est dur à faire.

Root les observe en souriant. L'ambiance est zen et elle sent que ça pourrait être le bon moment pour amener Lou à se confier. Elle ne comprend pas bien certains points de leur évasion. Mais elle hésite. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Et comment amener la chose en douceur ?

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Root sort brutalement de ses pensées et regarde Sameen qui l'observe, alors que Louisa s'est mise à dessiner sur son propre plâtre avec des tas de couleurs. Pour toute réponse, Root attrape un dessin de sa fille et le montre à Shaw avec une mine contrariée. Cette dernière pince les lèvres en le prenant. Le dessin est sombre, et le noir domine. Lou y a dessiné quelqu'un de petit allongé au centre d'une pièce vide. Que sait-il passé bon sang dans cette chambre ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? Root se passe une main contrariée dans les cheveux en se mordant la lèvre. Sameen pose le dessin sur la table dans un claquement de main sec. Louisa lève les yeux de son plâtre et son air de rembrunit quand elle voit son œuvre.

\- Tu nous expliques Lou ? lui demande simplement Root.

Louisa ne répond pas, ne les regarde pas, continuant à colorier son plâtre. Merde, Root ne veut pas la perdre encore une fois. Elle pose une main sur la sienne.

\- Y a rien à expliquer, bougonne sa fille. J'étais enfermée et il faisait froid.

Elle marque une pause et prend un autre feutre pour colorer une partie de son plâtre.

\- Comment on a réussi ? demande soudain Sameen.

Root fronce les sourcils et lui jette un regard contrarié.

\- Non c'est vrai je …

\- On a réussi Sam, c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est réel.

\- Oui ça je sais , s'énerve Shaw. Je ne te parle pas de ça. Root c'est juste … Ecoute j'ai tenté des centaines d'évasions, et certaines bien tordues. Root, une fois j'ai sauté dans le vide du haut d'une raffinerie de pétrole en plein océan déchainé. Sans rire, échapper à Samaritain c'était impossible. Et je pense que cette fois, la nôtre d'évasion je veux dire, c'était trop simple à commencer par cette histoire de caméra qui tombent toutes mystérieusement en panne.

\- Ah, ça c'est moi murmure Louisa.

Root s'en était doutée mais elles tournent quand même toutes les deux un visage surpris vers elle. Lou montre le dessin du bout de son feutre.

\- Je voulais pas qu'Il me voit et je l'ai détruite. J'en ai profité pour essayer de toutes les casser, mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi.

\- Et ça a marché, lui avoue Root un peu dépassée.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Root avait appris quelques bases en électronique à Louisa. Mais il restait pourtant un problème technique de masse.

\- Mais Lou, la caméra était au plafond non ?

Louisa acquiesce distraitement sans lever les yeux.

\- Je suis montée sur la chaise pour la casser.

\- La chaise ? murmure Shaw.

\- Il y avait une chaise, j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi.

Et il est clair que Lou semble s'en moquer éperdument. Mais pas sa mère et Shaw qui échangent un regard où se mêle l'incompréhension. Ce que Sameen savait c'est que Samaritain ne faisait jamais rien en vain, Il avait toujours une idée bine précise derrière la tête.

\- Il le savait, murmure soudain Shaw.

Louisa sursaute de peur et Sam ne dit plus rien pour ne pas l'éprouver davantage.

Plusieurs heures passent et Lou finit par s'endormir sur la moquette du salon. Sameen est assise dans le canapé remuant tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Les nombreuses hypothèses qu'elle extrapole lui donnent mal à la tête. Root la sort de ses tristes pensées en posant devant elle une mallette de maquillage et Shaw lâche un souffle d'agacement. Root la regarde avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère.

\- Pas du tout mon cœur. On a toutes les deux des sales tronches

Shaw doit bien le lui accorder mais elle a vu bien assez de maquillage dans sa vie avec son ancien job de couverture particulièrement pourri. Elle saisit cependant un fond de teint pour masquer ses hématomes au visage et un eyeliner noir qu'elle applique rapidement avant de se tourner pour observer Root prendre tout son temps.

\- Je crois que Samaritain savait qu'on allait s'évader, murmure enfin Shaw n'y tenant plus.

Root suspend un instant le pinceau de son verni noir quand elle l'entend. Elle finit par continuer à se l'appliquer.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, lui répond-t-elle simplement. C'était trop simple.

Shaw hausse les sourcils. Root qui est d'accord avec elle et ça sans discuter, il fallait saper le champagne.

\- C'est bizarre que Lou ait pu si facilement briser les caméras, continue Root, qu'elle ait pu avoir justement cette chaise pour les atteindre.

\- Mais comment Il pouvait savoir qu'elle y arriverait ?

\- Il n'en savait rien, lui répond Root pensivement. Il a dû émettre des milliers d'hypothèses. Je pense qu'Il a voulu la tester, savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il n'a pas dû prévoir le coup des caméras qu'elle a toutes mises hors services, Il l'a sous estimée. Mais je crois qu'Il a fait exprès de ne pas les réparer trop vite pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir et pour m'obliger à tuer Poyt, ou alors pour nous mettre un doute, ou juste pour qu'on prévoit une nouvelle évasion. Je crois que Samaritain a mis en place une multitude de stratégies et de scénarios nous concernant toutes les trois car Il n'arrivait pas à venir à bout de nous trois, même quand Il nous utilisait les unes contre les autres Il n'y arrivait pas. Il a testé Louisa, ses capacités physiques et ensuite Il a voulu voir si elle pourrait détruire la caméra.

Et nous, eh bien, je crois qu'Il nous a remis ensemble malgré notre tentative d'évasion précédente lorsqu'on avait déjà été toutes les deux pour nous tester aussi, mais pas pareil que Lou. C'est bizarre, mais je crois qu'Il a voulu voir si on allait réessayer de se faire la belle.

Et quand Il a vu qu'on s'était tirées, Il aurait pu nous rattraper en nous envoyant des tas de renforts, mais Il ne l'a pas fait. Il savait où on était grâce aux puces implantées et Il nous a laissées partir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Il voulait qu'on le mène à notre planque, qu'on trahisse John et Harold. Il nous aurait eu tous les cinq et là la Machine aurait été fichue. Il gagnait sur tous les tableaux.

Elle interrompt soudain son monologue quand elle voit Sameen la regarder très calmement, le visage impassible.

\- Ça te parait complètement dingue ? lui demande Root devant son mutisme.

Elle doit bien avouer elle-même que son raisonnement est tirée par les cheveux. Sameen soupire et hausse les épaules.

\- Tu sais depuis que je te connais, toutes les choses qui me paraissaient dingues avant, j'en suis revenue. Et honnêtement Samaritain est tellement tordu que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ça me parait même très plausible.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Il aurait tout prévu, reprend Sameen, longtemps à l'avance dans l'éventualité où l'on s'enfuirait. Un plan parfait, finit-elle mi impressionnée mi énervée en détournant le regard furieuse.

Même jusque dans leur fuite, Il les avait manipulées.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord Sameen, la reprend sévèrement Root.

Shaw la regarde surprise de son ton. Elle a à nouveau l'impression d'être une enfant qu'on dispute.

\- Samaritain n'est pas parfait puisqu'on lui a bel et bien échappé cette fois.

Shaw lui lance un sourire en coin en acquiesçant pour approuver. Root reporte son attention sur ses ongles et Sameen se lève en marmonnant qu'elle va faire le dîner.

Quand Lou se réveille, Root souffle doucement sur ses ongles pour faire sécher le verni noir, tandis que Shaw s'affaire dans la cuisine. La gamine regarde vaguement l'heure, c'est la fin d'après midi, elle a fait une sacré sieste. Elle se rend dans la cuisine pour observer le tas immonde que forme le bloc de pâte trop cuit que Sameen vient d'égoutter. Cette dernière semble dépitée du résultat alors qu'elle tapote d'un air dégouté du bout des doigts son œuvre culinaire. Root se retient de rire devant la scène. Shaw et la cuisine ça n'était pas la même histoire que Shaw et la nourriture.

\- T'as faim ? demande-t-elle à la gamine quand elle la voit.

Lou lui envoie un regard entendu qu'au vu du dîner elle s'en passera et Sameen doit bien lui donner raison.

\- Je pourrais plutôt avoir du maquillage moi aussi ? demande Lou.

Sameen la regarde quelques secondes, insondable.

\- Pas sur le visage, finit-elle par dire. Et c'est non négociable, ajoute-t-elle alors que Lou ouvre la bouche pour protester.

Sam s'approche de la petite et la porte pour l'asseoir sur la table en face d'elle, juste à côté de ses pâtes.

\- En revanche oui pour le vernis à ongle. C'est compris ?

Lou semble tester le pour et le contre et Shaw est un instant amusée de la situation. Elle n'a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle n'a juste plus cru jamais pouvoir en vivre de semblable. Elle la chatouille soudain à la grande surprise de Lou et même de Root qui ouvre de grands yeux. La gamine rit aux éclats comme ça ne lui est pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

\- C'est compris madame Lou, lui murmure Shaw en continuant ses chatouilles, ou alors je te fais manger ces pâtes toutes pourries.

Elle finit par la lâcher et Lou lui envoie un immense sourire avant de se diriger vers le frigo pour prendre de l'eau fraiche.

\- Je commande chinois ça vous va ? propose Root depuis le salon.

Sameen acquiesce et l'interface commence le numéro mais ne le finit pas. Shaw se raidit. Elle comprend tout de suite. Root est à l'écoute et visiblement pas d'une bonne nouvelle. Ses craintes se confirment quand Root lui envoie un regard éloquent.

\- Ils sont là, lui dit-elle simplement en se levant précipitamment.

Un bruit de verre qui explose à terre. Sameen se retourne pour voir Louisa qui respire mal à l'entente de la nouvelle. La gamine aussi a compris et elle en a lâché son verre d'eau. Sameen la prend par les épaules et la pousse jusqu'au salon où Root s'affaire et sort trois sacs noirs en toile. Sameen se rend compte qu'elle avait prévu cette éventualité depuis le départ.

\- Ils lâchent jamais ceux là, soupire-t-elle calmement en prenant deux sacs. Ils ne nous ont même pas laissé vingt quatre heures de répit.

Pourtant elle aussi se met à paniquer, mais elle n'en montre rien. Ça la satisfait que la vrai Sameen soit de retour. Du moins en apparence car au fond d'elle-même, et même si Shaw se convainc du contraire, ça n'est pas réglé du tout.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

17 heures qu'elles avaient disparu et Il n'avait rien. Aucune piste. Loin de s'avouer vaincu, Il a patienté. D'abord parce qu'Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment et ensuite parce qu'Il a voulu attendre qu'elles commettent une erreur, un peu curieux de savoir laquelle et le temps que ça allait leur prendre. La réponse ? 17 heures. Qu'elles étaient idiotes en fin de compte. La voix de Louisa Groves au téléphone avait été immédiatement repérée par son programme de reconnaissance vocale. Il avait été certain de les tenir, sauf que … Sauf que son acolyte ennemie avait prévu le coup et avait rendu l'appel intraçable en le contrebalançant sur de nombreux points relai dans le monde. Sachant qu'Il ne tracerait pas l'appel, Il avait alors chercher à la débusquer Elle, même si au fond Il n'arrêterait pas ses recherches pour Sameen Shaw, Samantha Groves et Louisa Groves même quand Il l'aurait détruite Elle. Mais dés qu'Il s'était approché, Elle s'était enfuie comme une anguille, sachant très bien au fond qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Il la méprisait. Il ne jouait pas contre Elle, mais bien contre ses trois femmes, ses agents. Car oui, même Louisa était son agent, elle lui était dévouée et lui faisait confiance. Non la Machine n'était pas la participante de cette partie d'échec, elle n'était que l'un des enjeux du résultat du match, et même plus le plus important à ses yeux désormais. Ce match, Il le remporterait de toute façon et Elle ne serait plus rien, même pas un mauvais souvenir car il ne resterait rien d'Elle. Il y veillerait.

Pas de localisation. Que faire ? Il repasse l'appel de Louisa.

\- Bienvenu au Bengal Tiger, que puis je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, murmura doucement Louisa incertaine.

Elle fit une pause, visiblement mal à l'aise. Samaritain nota qu'elle avait du mal à s'exprimer. Plusieurs causes possibles. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle appelait ? 3%. Elle ne savait pas quoi commander ? 32%. La femme l'impressionnait et Louisa avait peur de ce rapport humain ordinaire dont elle avait été privé depuis deux longues semaines ? 60 %. Autres possibilités ? 5%. Non l'avant dernière lui semblait la plus plausible. Louisa avait peur, il le sentait dans sa voix, dans son silence. Ça ne fait que le conforter dans sa capacité à la lui rendre très vite et très facilement asservie. Si en deux semaines à peine, Il avait pu faire ça. Alors avec un temps illimité, Il ne doutait de rien.

\- Je … Euh Je voudrais ….

\- Oui, l'encourage gentiment la femme.

\- Euh trois lunch pack, lâche soudain Louisa, et du tikki masala, du korma, des makhani, euh … et trois Kheer.

\- Hum très bien, murmure la femme. Quelle adresse ?

Lou hésite une seconde.

\- 122, 11ème rue à Brooklyn.

Il avait une adresse et Il avait envoyé ses agents. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien du tout là bas. La gamine avait menti. Mais ça n'était pas logique. Il repasse l'appel, non Il n'avait pas commis d'erreur, c'était la bonne adresse. Il a fait tout fouiller en vain.

Il a revérifié l'adresse d'expédition de la commande mais n'a pas réussi à pirater le système informatique du restaurant tout de suite. Pourquoi ? La Machine, Elle était là et veillait, les protégeait, ou en tout cas essayait. Elle avait modifié l'adresse donnée par Louisa pour que le repas soit livré au bon endroit, puis elle avait remis l'adresse factice donné par l'enfant. Une fois que Samaritain s'est attaqué à Elle via le système informatique de réservation du Bengal Tiger, Elle s'est à nouveau enfuie mais il était trop tard. Samaritain n'avait pas leur adresse, Elle avait fait du trop bon travail, Il devait bien le lui reconnaitre. Alors Il allait devoir y allait à la loupe, millimètre par millimètre. Et pour cela, Il avait les informations donnés par Louisa lors de sa détention et son dernier appel téléphonique, lui aussi riche en information. Trois lunch pack, elles étaient donc toujours ensemble, sans grandes surprises. Et Brooklyn, là où elles vivaient, là où elles s'étaient visiblement cachées. Il en était certain à 78,69 %. Le Bronx où elles avaient été vues la dernière fois et Chinatown où Lou avait avoué que leur base se trouvait, étaient aussi des solutions envisageables bien sûr, mais Brooklyn restait plus probable. Elles avaient eu besoin de se remettre, de soin, et de repère. Le Bronx était donc exclu. Mais elles avaient eu aussi surement peur de retourner à la base, et Il élimina aussi Chinatown.

Il lista tous les dîners indiens livrés dans Brooklyn pour ce vendredi midi. 159 livraisons. C'était trop, il fallait réduire le champ de recherche. Mais comment ? Il chercha de nombreuses heures sans résultats et ressenti une certaine colère identique à celle que ses agents Lambert et Martine ressentaient. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, non pas Lui. Cependant vérifier les 159 livraisons seraient trop long. Il avait identifié chaque client qui les avait reçu et leurs identités étaient toutes classées comme non pertinentes. Pourtant c'était sûr, elles étaient là parmi tous ces gens, mais Il ne les voyait pas. Comment ? De la même façon qu'Il ne voyait pas Sameen Shaw avant sa capture, ni Samantha Groves d'ailleurs. Elles avaient réussi à le duper, à l'aveugler en se faisant passer pour n'importe qui. Elles avaient une nouvelle identité, la Machine les avait aidé. Il ne les trouverait donc pas comme ça. Il lui fallait faire appel au renseignement humain, mais vérifier manuellement l'identité des 159 personnes serait long. De rage Martine l'a tout de même fait pour se calmer les nerfs, mais elles n'étaient pas là. La Machine avait pris toutes ses précautions, les cachant très bien, au point de créer une personne qui n'existait pas. Mais comment savoir laquelle des 159 ? Impossible et Il n'avait pas le temps d'envoyer vérifier l'existence de tous ces gens un par un. Non Il lui fallait faire autrement. Ou alors Il fallait qu'Il prenne le problème à l'envers. Comment étaient-elles arrivées à Brooklyn depuis le Bronx sans laisser aucunes traces ? Pas à pied, elles étaient blessées et la carte fantôme n'était pas continue. A un moment elles auraient dû croiser une caméra et Il les aurait vu. Le métro ? Impossible, Il les aurait vu via la vidéo surveillance. Seule solution par la route ? Un taxi ? Hum possible mais elles n'avaient rien sur elles pour le régler. Certes elles auraient pu menacer le conducteur d'une arme, mais aucune plainte n'avait été posé et aucun chauffeur de taxi new-yorkais n'avait disparu. Elles aveint donc plus probablement volé une voiture dans le Bronx. Il lista les voitures volées dans ce borough la veille, 47 cas recensés. Il fallait réduire. Elles avaient dû la choisir avec soin. Les vitres devaient être teintées car sinon Il les aurait repérées. La voiture ne devait pas avoir de GPS, ou alors ce dernier aurait été détruit pour ne pas qu'Il les suive. Ça réduisait le champ de ces recherches à 26 véhicules. Et sur ces 26 véhicules, seul un avait été volé dans Concourse Village. Il les tenait, Il releva la plaqué d'immatriculation. Le véhicule avait été retrouvé par la police il y a quelques heures dans Brooklyn au croisement de Atlantic Avenue et de la 3ème avenue. Fait intéressant, ce dernier contenait des armes et un téléphone. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elles, Il avait vu juste. Il fit fouiller les environs mais ne trouva rien. Alors Il rembobina les enregistrements des vidéo surveillance dans les alentours de ce quartier s'abord pour els trouver mais sans grand espoir puisqu'elles savaient éviter les caméras puis en cherchant un livreur du Bengal tiger. Et Il le trouva, ce dernier ne sachant pas qu'il devait être discret, était facile à suivre. Il entra dans une zone sans caméra et revint 10 minutes plus tard pour repartir. Samaritain n'avait pas une adresse précise, mais un bloc entouré de Lafayette Avenue au nord, de Portland Avenue à l'ouest, de Oxford Street à l'est, et de Fulton Street au sud. Ça faisait beaucoup de lieux à fouiller certes, mais elles étaient là forcément. Il envoya ces équipes, dont Martine et Lambert. Ces derniers avaient tout comme Lui, une revanche à prendre. Samaritain devait bien avouer, qu'elles étaient malignes, Il était aveugle dans ce quartier et elles les verraient très vite arriver, surtout avec l'aide de la Machine. Elles chercheraient à s'enfuir encore. Or Il y comptait bien et l'espérait car si elles faisaient ça elles seraient obligées de sortir et vu le nombre d'agents qu'Il leur envoyait, elles n'auraient aucune chance de s'échapper à nouveau même si Lui ne pourrait pas les voir. Et si elles ne le faisaient pas, préférant restées terrées à attendre qu'ils arrivent, certes Il perdrait des agents, mais Il les aurait quand même. Que pouvaient-elles faire à deux, même avec l'aide de leur faible Machine, contre les 74 hommes qu'Il leur envoyait sous couverture d'agents du FBI ? Non cette fois, Il les tenait.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root arme deux flingues et les place dans son dos, elle en saisit une troisième de sa main valide et se tourne vers sa fille. Lou est en apparence calme, inexpressive, mais sa mère sait qu'elle est paniquée. Root lui envoie un sourire confiant et saisit sa veste pour l'aider à l'enfiler avec son plâtre. La normalité du geste détend Lou alors que sa mère reste calme et dédramatise en silence la situation.

Sameen est à la fenêtre et observe. Elle attend mais il n'y a personne. Pour l'instant. Tout est calme comme l'eau d'un lac, mais Sam le sait, la Machine ne peut pas s'être trompée. La tempête arrive et avec la puissance d'un ouragan. Ils arrivent ou même sont-ils déjà là, cachés dans l'ombre. Elle observe mais … Et soudain quatre voitures avec gyrophares s'amènent sans discrétion et bloquent l'avenue de Portland. Ils veulent qu'elles sachent qu'ils sont là, qu'ils les ont trouvé pour les faire paniquer surement, et ainsi les pousser à la faute. Des dizaines d'agents du FBI descendent. Mais Shaw n'est dupe, ils ne sont pas plus du FBI qu'elle-même n'est danseuse étoile au Lincoln Center. Rien que le souvenir du tutu que sa mère a voulu l'obliger à porter petite la hérisse d'ailleurs. Heureusement que son père avait pris son parti et l'avait inscrite au karaté.

\- Je compte une quinzaine d'agents, prévient-elle, mais il n'y en a pas plus.

Elles peuvent gérer ça. Ils sont sur leur terrain, elles maitrisent car elles connaissent. Eux non et Samaritain est aveugle ici, Il ne peut pas les aider. La Machine elle aussi connait les lieux, Elle va les aider, c'est Elle qui a prévu tout ça pour Root et elle, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs.

\- Oh que si, lui réplique Root en fermant le dernier bouton de la veste de Lou. Elle en compte autant dans Fulton Street et dans Oxford Street. Ils ont même bloqué l'avenue de Lafayette. Un véritable escadron. Le FBI pas vrai ? Ils cherchent soi disant deux suspectes terroristes. Devine qui ?

Sameen se tourne vers elle très calme. Pourtant l'angoisse intérieur la taraude, elle n'a pas d'arme. Elle n'en a jamais autant ressenti le manque depuis que Root les lui a prise hier. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça depuis qu'elles sont ici car elle ne voulait pas sentir cette adrénaline monter en elle, elle ne voulait pas déraper encore une fois. Pourtant là elle en a besoin, elle se dirige vers Root et lui prend une arme dans son dos. Elle se sent déjà moins vulnérable. Elle a vu Root pincer ses lèvres mais cette dernière n'a rien dit, se rendant bien compte qu'elles allaient devoir faire face à deux. Et de toute façon, la Machine avait raison, Shaw n'aurait pas confiance en elle-même si Root ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- On est encerclées donc, résume Shaw.

Elle voit Root acquiescer distraitement en enfilant calmement sa veste. Sameen n'en revient pas de son air détaché. Merde elle est à l'ouest ou quoi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? lui demande Shaw incrédule.

\- Ben j'enfile mon manteau Sameen, lui répond Root avec un petit sourire charmeur devant l'évidence de son geste.

Elle la regarde de haut en bas et Shaw a l'impression de passer au scanner. Root la détaille intensément en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu veux un coup de main pour le tien ? Bien qu'honnêtement je préférerai faire l'inverse concernant les vêtements que tu portes, mais bon …

Elle la drague. Là, maintenant. Non mais Sameen croit rêver. Elle est vraiment folle.

\- Tu … Quoi ? … Pff, Bon peu importe.

Root refreine un rire devant son air gêné et son sourire s'élargit encore plus alors que Shaw lève les yeux au ciel. Root la retrouve petit à petit, comme si rien n'avait jamais était, sauf que Root sait que ça n'est pas le cas. Mais la normalité de cet échange, à l'image de ce truc qu'elles ont construit à deux, a quelque chose de rassurant dans leur situation actuelle. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que Root la drague sans vergogne dans ces moments là, ça déstabilise Sameen et Root y prend d'autant plus de plaisir. Shaw est tellement concentré sur l'action du moment qu'elle ne peut pas trouver un truc à lui répondre et se retrouve au pied du mur. Et elle lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, Root ayant le dernier mot.

Shaw saisit les deux sacs et son arme plus fermement. Il va falloir agir et il leur faut un plan. La Machine avait visiblement compté quatre équipes d'environ une quinzaine d'homme et des renforts étaient surement en route. La couverture d'agent du FBI était très intelligente, elle devait bien l'avouer. Ils allaient passer pour les gentils qui arrêtent deux folles hystériques qui se débattraient et ils auraient comme preuve les armes qu'elles détenaient illégalement. Comment allaient-elles se sortir d'un tel merdier bon sang ? Shaw soupire d'énervement.

\- Comment Il nous a retrouvé ? demande-t-elle enragée.

\- C'est pas la question, lui réplique Root soudain très sérieuse en saisissant un truc que Shaw ne voit pas sur le canapé avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son manteau. Il faut se tirer et vite.

Shaw lui donnerait bien raison mais elle sait que …

\- Et s'il y avait une autre puce, propose-t-elle soudain.

Il faut être certaine ou s'enfuir ne servira à rien.

\- Impossible, lui rétorque rapidement Root. On a vérifié chez nous et Lou n'en a pas.

Elle voit que Shaw est d'autant plus perplexe, tout comme elle-même. Sans explication, Root sait que Sam recommencera à douter de la réalité de cet instant et refusera de bouger. Or depuis hier soir, elle semble avoir assimilée l'idée de ne pas être dans une simulation, mais Root sait qu'elle n'en sera certaine que sur le long terme.

\- Comment ont-ils su ? demande soudain Root à sa déesse.

La Machine saisit l'urgence de la situation et lui répond immédiatement via son implant. C'est tellement agréable de l'avoir à nouveau dans sa tête.

\- Il a combiné plusieurs informations telles que la livraison que Louisa a passé et la voiture volée que la police a retrouvé avec les armes dedans. Samaritain a fait le lien et a émis une hypothèse juste. Il n'a pas d'adresse, Il n'a fait qu'isoler le pâté de maisons où vous vivez. Il va devoir fouiller. Durée estimée de l'opération : 20 minutes maximum.

Root soupire de soulagement et se tourne vers Sameen qui attend une explication. Root a vu juste, Sam commence à respirer par saccade et à transpirer, même si c'est imperceptible et qu'elle tente de le cacher. Root doit la rassurer et vite car dans cet état elle n'est pas opérationnelle pour leur extraction.

\- Non pas de puce, lui confirme-t-elle. Il nous a débusqué à la loyale pour une fois. En filant les livraisons des repas indien dans Brooklyn. Un vrai travail de fourmi, je crois qu'on l'a mis très en colère. On a 20 minutes grand maximum mais surement moins, ils doivent fouiller tous les immeubles, ils ne savent pas où on est précisément.

Sam l'écoute et finit par acquiescer. Ses épaules se relâche et sa respiration redevient normale. Elle se détend et remet en place son masque neutre où se lit concentration et détermination. Root en est soulagée, c'est pas le moment qu'elle se mette à faire n'importe quoi, surtout maintenant qu'elle est armée.

\- Il ne sait pas où on est précisément, continue Root, donc on a un peu de temps. Il faut qu'on soit discrètes et …

\- Root, Root, la coupe Shaw. On ne peut pas sortir, Samaritain nous repérera dés qu'il y aura une caméra. Nos identités sont grillées depuis notre capture.

Root lui sourit largement et sortit de sa poche ce qu'elle avait pris sur le canapé. Des pièces d'identité et des passeports. Shaw ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction devant la vitesse à laquelle la Machine et elle ont mis ça au point. Elles étaient donc de nouveau invisibles pour Lui, mais pas pour ses agents. La tâche ne se simplifiait donc que très légèrement.

\- Ok, mais hors de question qu'Il découvre cet endroit, continue rageusement Shaw.

Root la regarde perplexe. La Machine hurle dans ses oreilles que les agents entrent et fouillent le bâtiment voisin du leur. Pourtant Sameen semble déterminée et Root écoute sa proposition.

\- On fait tout sauter.

Root ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche de stupéfaction. Merde, non pas leur appartement. Le quitter peut-être (surement même) définitivement est déjà bien assez douloureux, alors le détruire. Mais en même temps ce serait la meilleure option. Samaritain n'aurait rien de leur vie ici, de leur intimité, et ça serait une excellente diversion. Elle lui sourit donc et acquiesce.

Sameen et elle installent donc les charges de C4 un peu partout dans l'appartement et Louisa en profite pour saisir quelques affaires qui lui sont chers dans sa chambre et les glisser dans un sac qu'elle met sur son dos. La gamine reste plantée à l'entrée de sa chambre alors qu'elle se rend douloureusement compte qu'elle ne reviendra jamais ici. Elle regarde tout ce qu'elle abandonne, elle n'a pu prendre que sa poupée, son lapin en peluche, ses crayons de couleurs, son carnet de dessin avec tous ses secrets qui lui sert aussi de journal, et son ordinateur portable. Mais Samaritain lui a volé tout le reste, son chez soi. Pas le temps cependant de s'apitoyer. Elles ont fini au bout de deux minutes et sa mère vient la chercher dans sa chambre pour partir. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Sam ouvre la porte et sort discrètement en éclaireur avant de faire un signe à Root. Ils ne sont pas là, pas encore. Il faut faire vite.

Root la suit dans le couloir en tenant la main de sa fille et malgré son atèle elle refreine un gémissement de douleur alors que Lou lui serre trop fort la main de peur. Sam veut descendre par l'escalier de secours et s'apprête à ouvrir la fenêtre mais Root l'arrête et fait non de la tête. La Machine lui dit qu'ils sont là, ils les attendent en bas. Shaw soupire en refermant le loquet de la fenêtre. Merde, ils sont arrivées dans leur bâtiment.

\- Ils sont entrés, lui confirme Root.

Lou serre encore plus fort sa main et Root grimace de douleur.

\- Lou doucement, lui dit-elle alors que sa fille se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait et desserre son emprise sans la lâcher.

\- Alors par où ? la presse Sam.

Root est à l'écoute et ne lui répond pas. La Machine a un plan pour les sortir de là et Shaw leur fait confiance à toute les deux. Vu la tête de Root ça allait être sympa.

\- Par là, lui répond l'interface toute guillerette.

Elle l'entraine dans l'escalier et descend un étage au pas de course avant de sortir sur le palier et de pousser la porte derrière elles. Elles attendent quelques secondes alors qu'elles entendent les agents de Samaritain monter et passer devant leur porte, Sam et Root sont prêtes à tirer mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas à leur niveau et montent encore un étage. Root attend puis une fois la voie libre elles redescendent de plus belle. Shaw fronce les sourcils. Que les agents de Samaritain vérifient étage par étage en partant du haut d'accord, mais elles ? Elles n'allaient pas sortir par l'entrée ? Or c'était là que Root se dirigeait.

\- On va pas sortir par la grande porte quand même, lui fait remarquer Shaw.

Root se retourne et lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elles arrivent sur le palier du au rez-de-chaussée. Elles ne s'y arrêtent pourtant pas et descendent jusqu'au sous sol à la grande surprise de Shaw. Ça ne leur a pas trop réussi la dernière fois. Elle ne dit pourtant rien et la suit jusqu'à un soupirail donnant sur la rue et où le charbon était livré autrefois. Root l'ouvre mais ne sort pas à l'air libre. Shaw ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi, de là où elle est l'entrée du soupirail n'est encombrée que par de hautes herbes depuis le temps qu'il n'est plus utilisé et il n'y a personne en vue. Mais soudain elle voit deux paires de jambes aux chaussures noires soigneusement cirées. Ils sont là. Savent-ils qu'elles sont sous leur pieds à moins d'un mètre d'eux ? Non, ils seraient déjà venus les chercher sinon.

\- R.A.S., entendent-elles via la transmission de leur oreillette. Elles ne sont pas là non plus. Appartement suivant. Ne laissez rien au hasard.

L'un des gars soupire.

\- Est-ce qu'elles sont seulement là tout court ? lâche-t-il agacé.

\- Il parait qu'il y a une gamine avec elles, rit l'autre. Une mioche sérieux avec ces deux folles tu y crois toi ?

\- Ben ouais vieux, puisque des trois, c'est elle que l'on doit ramener expressément en vie.

Root sent la colère battre dans ses veines et Sam la retient de tirer. Ça n'est pas le moment de se faire repérer bêtement par un coup de feu qui donnera leur position et amènera les autres à les trouver. Root sent la rage monter mais elle la canalise bien. Soudain une alarme retentit dans le bâtiment, mais aussi dans tous les autres aux alentours et Root semble ravie. Elle tire dans les genoux des deux hommes devant le soupirail. Ces derniers tombent à terre en hurlant de douleur sans comprendre ce qui leur arrive. Sameen et Root les trainent par le soupirail jusque dans la cave. Shaw abat le premier et Root le second sans cérémonie. Lou s'est plaquée les mains sur les oreilles et a fermé les yeux dès le premier coup de feu, ce dont Root se félicite. Le bruit assourdissant de l'alarme a couvert celui des tirs.

\- Root, explique moi le plan.

\- Alerte au gaz, répond-t-elle face au regard interrogatif de Sameen.

Le boucan couvre parfaitement le son de leurs voix et elles peuvent parler librement. Shaw secoue la tête. Sérieusement c'était ça le plan. Ok il fallait évacuer les lieux pour faire sauter l'immeuble en toute sécurité et ensuite se fondre dans la foule paniquée, mais c'était Samaritain bon sang pas un boy-scout. Il flairerait le coup. A quoi pensaient-elles toutes les deux ? Les plans avec Root étaient pourtant toujours plus intelligents. Samaritain et ces agents ne seraient pas dupes.

\- Ça ne marchera jamais, lui réplique-t-elle furieuse, les hommes de Samaritain renverront les pompiers.

Root lui sourit largement.

\- Sameen, lui dit-elle d'une voix séductrice. Aurais-tu plus foi en Samaritain qu'en la Machine et en moi ?

\- Root, lui réplique Shaw furieuse, Sama …

\- T'en fais pas pour Samaritain, la coupe Root soudain très sérieuse. Notre taxi arrive bientôt mon cœur.

Shaw fronce les sourcils. Les pompiers s'amènent quelques secondes plus tard, repérable par leur sirène. Elles observent la scène depuis le soupirail. La rue est pleine de monde. Les gens ont tous évacué leur domicile en ce vendredi soir.

\- FBI, on est en plein intervention vous ne pouvez pas rester là, dégagez le passage, ordonne un agent de Samaritain au chef des pompiers.

\- Alerte au gaz, réplique celui-ci. Evacuez vos hommes. La zone est dangereuse.

\- Sam, tu es prête ? lui demande Root.

\- Ouais, répond celle-ci en sortant le téléphone de sa poche.

\- C'est une fausse alerte, évacuez les lieux, ordonne à nouveau l'homme.

Il se tourne vers les badauds qui observent.

\- Tout le monde rentre chez soi, ordonne-t-il avec flemme. C'est une fausse alerte.

\- Hors de question, ordonne le pompier, on doit vérifier. Vous mettez en danger la vie de ces gens.

\- Et vous vous mettez en danger la sécurité intérieure de notre nation. Nous sommes venus dans le cadre d'une arrestation de deux terroristes qui se cachent ici. Ce sont elles qui ont déclenché cette fausse alerte. Elles veulent profiter de la cohue pour disparaitre.

Root sourit. Tout se passe comme prévu. Il y a plus d'agent du FBI que de pompier mais ça va marcher. Elle se tourne vers Louisa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le choc allait être violent. Root prie simplement pour ne pas avoir commis d'erreur avec Shaw dans le placement et l'orientation des charges et que l'immeuble ne s'écroule pas sur elles. Elle attend l'ordre de la Machine et elle fait un bref signe de tête à Shaw qui appuie sur son téléphone. Root a attendu que les agents de Samaritain soient entrés chez elles pour le faire. La Machine l'informant seconde par seconde de leur avancée dans l'immeuble.

Un boucan infernal, les murs qui tremblent mais qui tiennent, l'éboulement se gravats dans la rue. Les hurlements et les gens qui fuient. La panique. Root sort en première par le soupirail et attrape Lou que Shaw porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir, avant d'elle-même se hisser par l'ouverture. C'est le chao total, tout le monde hurle et crie. Les pompiers sont dépassés et aident les blessés qui se sont pris des débris de l'explosion tandis que d'autre commencent à éteindre l'incendie. Il ne doit pas rester grand-chose de leur appartement, pense tristement Root.

Mais les agents de Samaritain sont partout et ne vont pas tarder à les repérer, ils savent qui elles sont. C'est là que Shaw trouvait leur plan pas très abouti, il y avait du monde, mais ils étaient nombreux et allaient les repérer. Root fonce vers un des camions de pompier avec Louisa et Shaw la suit. Quand elle l'a rejoint, elle a déjà enfilé le haut d'un uniforme de pompier et Sameen l'imite rapidement. Bon là oui ça se peaufine, elle devait bien l'avouer. Le casque n'est pas confortable mais il masque bien leur visage. Root pend aussi une couverture anti feu et enveloppe Louisa dedans avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la cachant à la vue des regards. Les ambulances arrivent et Root ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'aspect particulièrement ponctuel de la Machine qui les a appelé tout comme les pompiers. C'est un vrai bordel. Elles se dirigent vers l'une d'entre elle alors que ses occupants la quittent en courant pour foncer vers les lieux du désastre. Shaw monte derrière le volant et Root avec Louisa côté passager. Et elle démarre avec la sirène pour quitter les lieux accompagnée de deux autres ambulances qui amènent les premiers blessés au Brooklyn hospital à quatre blocs de là.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

L'explosion est forcément leur œuvre. Martine sort de la SUV à l'instant où elle retentit. C'est la panique et elle sait qu'elles sont là quelque part. Lambert la rejoint. Tous les deux sont immobiles à observer les lieux extrêmement calmement, ce qui dénote bien avec le comportement des autres individus. Mais dans la mêlée des gens qui hurlent paniqués et courent dans tous les sens, ils ne les voient pas.

\- Les cibles sont là ? demande-t-elle à Samaritain.

\- Négatif, lui répond-t-il dans son oreillette.

La blonde pince les lèvres contrariée et se tourne vers Lambert.

\- Il ne les voit pas. Pourtant c'est sûr qu'elles sont là.

Lambert l'écoute sans cesser de scanner les lieux du regard.

\- Elles ont une nouvelle identité, devine-t-il. Du coup elles sont invisibles pour Samaritain.

\- Mais pas pour nous, réplique Martine.

Elle appuie sur son oreillette pour contacter tous les agents.

\- Vérifiez l'identité de chaque individu voulant quitter l'avenue de Portland, ordonne Martine. Elles ne sortent pas d'ici.

\- Elles ne resteront pas au milieu des passants, lui fait remarquer Lambert. Elles savent qu'on va les chercher manuellement.

\- Elles vont disparaitre, continue Martine pensivement. Qu'est ce que je ferais si j'étais elles ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et son regard se pose sur les ambulances et les camions de pompiers. Des tas d'hommes s'activent, des pompiers, des ambulanciers. Tout cela est trop excessif, l'explosion n'a fait aucune victime, juste quelques blessés légers.

\- Eh bien je ne serais pas discrète, finit-elle à haute voix en souriant.

Lambert la voit observer un camion de pompier et une ambulance.

\- Bien sûr, réalise-t-il.

Martine lâche un soupir impressionné face à leur audace et acquiesce sans regarder Lambert.

\- C'est pas bête, continue-t-il.

Martine soupire de rage. Ces femmes leur donnaient vraiment du fil à retordre.

\- Elles sont loin d'être bêtes Lambert, juste totalement idiotes.

Elle s'arrête immédiatement alors que Lambert pose une main sur son bras.

\- Martine, lui dit-il calmement en regardant un point derrière elle en souriant.

Il s'arrête soudain et la force à le suivre pour se cacher derrière une voiture. La blonde le regarde calmement, attendant son explication.

\- Deux pompiers qui montent dans une ambulance, ça te parait pas suspect toi ?

La blonde tourne la tête et les voit elle aussi. Deux pompiers qui conduisent une ambulance, hum étrange. Mais en plus qui porte des casques masquant leur visage. L'un d'entre eux porte quelque chose enveloppé dans une couverture. Surement Louisa.

\- Pff, lâche-t-elle moqueusement, trop prévisible.

Elle arme un flingue et s'apprête à aller les chercher, mais elle s'arrête nette. Lambert et elle sont à l'écoute. Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit au fur et à mesure que Samaritain leur donne ses instructions.

\- Bien reçu, répond Lambert.

Martine sourit de plus belle.

\- J'ai toujours aimé la traque, murmure-t-elle en rengainant son arme.

Ça allait être beaucoup plus amusant. L'ambulance démarre et quitte les lieux, sirène hurlante.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- J'ai toujours dit que le meilleur moyen d'être discrète était de se faire remarquer, murmure Root en balançant son casque de pompier dans une clôture.

Sameen lève les yeux au ciel en se débarrassant elle aussi de sa tenue de soldat du feu. Elles sortent de St Felix Street où elles ont abandonné leur ambulance et marchent sur Dekalb Avenue.

\- Toi, soupire Sam, tu es plutôt du genre fracassante que discrète. Tu adores te faire remarquer.

Elle marque une pause et Root sourit mais ne répond rien. Shaw a bien raison sur ce coup là. Où qu'elle aille, elle ne passait jamais inaperçue.

\- Et où on va maintenant ? On ne peut pas aller au métro c'est trop dangereux.

\- Surtout qu'on est suivi, ajoute Root très calmement.

Shaw blêmit, mais aucune d'entre elles ne s'arrêtent de marcher.

\- Elle est certaine ? demande-t-elle tout de même avec espoir.

La Machine a peut-être commis une erreur. Sauf qu'Elle n'en fait jamais. Root acquiesce doucement. Les trottoirs de Delkab Avenue sont bondés, mais ils sont là, Elle les a vu. Elle révèle leur identité à Root qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Ils sont deux, informe-t-elle simplement Sameen sachant qu'elle fera le lien.

\- Lambert et Martine, devine sombrement cette dernière.

\- Hum, confirme Root en acquiesçant.

\- Merde, jure Shaw. Ils nous filent pas vrai ? Ils nous aurait déjà sauté dessus sinon.

Elle marque une pause réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Ils veulent qu'on les mène au métro, réalise-t-elle.

Root acquiesce en silence. Bien sur ils voulaient la planque. Trop obsédés par leur vengeance, ils les avaient repérées. Il fallait se débarrasser d'eux, mais l'avenue était bondée pas question de déclencher une fusillade, il y aurait trop de dommages collatéraux. Elles passent devant une caméra de surveillance et Shaw trésaille mais Root lui prend la main pour l'exhorter à continuer à avancer.

\- Il ne nous voit pas, lui confirme-t-elle.

\- Mais eux si, réplique Shaw.

Comment elles allaient se sortir de ce merdier ? Shaw commence à se ronger les ongles, elle ne retournerait pas là bas, plutôt crever. Et elle avait justement de quoi faire.

\- Taxi, hèle soudain Root en faisant sursauter Shaw qui sort de ses sombres pensées.

La voiture jaune s'arrête à leur hauteur et elles montent toutes les trois.

\- Aéroport LaGuardia je vous prie, murmure Root sans hésitation alors que la voiture démarre.

Shaw fronce les sourcils. La Machine avait visiblement mis au point un sacré plan de secours pour elles.

\- Ils vont quand même nous suivre, lui fait-elle remarquer.

\- J'y compte bien mon cœur, lui rétorque Root en sortant son ordinateur portable de son sac. Vu qu'ils ont piraté mon téléphone.

Elle marque une pause et commence à pianoter sur son ordinateur à une vitesse folle pendant plusieurs minute. Elle jette entre deux quelques coups d'œil amusés à son téléphone. Puis brusquement, elle ouvre la fenêtre pour balancer ce dernier sur Cherry Street avant de continuer à taper sur son ordinateur.

\- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de leur facilité la tâche.

Elle commence à tapoter dessus à une vitesse folle pendant encore cinq minutes avant de tout fermer et de le ranger. Elle se tourne vers Sameen.

\- On va devoir quitter New-York. Elle nous a réservé trois places sur un vol commercial.

\- Un vol commercial ? peste Shaw.

Punaise, elle détestait ça.

\- Pas le temps d'affréter un jet, lui réplique Root.

Elle marque une pause et lui sourit alors que Shaw soupire.

\- Fais pas ta difficile Sameen, si les sièges sont trop étroits, on pourra toujours se serrer toutes les deux.

Sameen lève les yeux au ciel, mais elle est toujours aussi furieuse. Mais pas pour ce stupide avion.

\- Et on va où ?

\- On atterrit à Asheville et on va ensuite à Waynesville.

\- Ça existe ça ? rétorque Sameen méprisante. Asheville une minute … Ne me dis pas qu'on va s'enterrer au fin fond des Appalaches quand même.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la nature mon cœur ? s'amuse Root devant son air furieux. La sérénité du vide, sans personne. J'ai jamais compris comment quelqu'un comme toi pouvait aimer New-York.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Ben oui dans le genre associable on ne fait pas mieux, et pourtant tu vis dans une des villes les plus peuplées au monde. Pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas supporter les interactions humaines et les gens …

\- Mais je ne supporte toujours pas les gens, la coupe Shaw. Je te supporte toi c'est différent et en somme c'est déjà bien assez comme exploit.

Root rit doucement en serrant Louisa contre elle. Elles ne sont plus qu'à un quart d'heure de l'aéroport, et d'après ce que lui souffle la Machine, elles ne sont plus suivies pour le moment. Root avait bien joué sur ce coup là.

\- Arrête de râler Shaw, prends ça pour des vacances. Les dernières qu'on a prises ne t'avaient pas tant déplus si je me souviens bien.

\- J'ai une tête à prendre des vacances sérieux ? Il est hors de question que je me cache ou que je m'enfuis. Il est temps de riposter.

\- Mais pour ça il nous faut un plan, lui rétorque sérieusement Root. Il ne s'agit pas d'une fuite Sameen mais d'un repli stratégique pour mener à bien notre mission

\- Et en quoi elle consiste cette mission ? s'impatiente Shaw.

\- La révolte, mon cœur, lui répond Root toute souriante avec un clin d'œil. La révolte.

Elle marque une pause toute pensive. Ça n'était pas la seule raison. Elle avait pris une décision importante, décisive même. Elle l'avait prise à l'instant où Louisa avait été enlevée, mais au fond elle savait qu'elle l'avait prise depuis bien plus longtemps sans jamais vouloir pleinement l'assumer face à Harold. Mais désormais, seul comptait l'avis de la Machine, et cette dernière était aussi fatiguée que Root de tout ça et surtout de ne rien pouvoir faire. Sameen avait raison, il était temps de riposter. La révolte oui, et pas seulement contre Samaritain. C'était aussi la révolte de la Machine contre sa condition de gentille fifille bien obéissante. C'était la révolte de Root contre l'autorité étouffante que Finch lui imposait pour la contrôler en se servant de l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait pour avoir créer Dieu. C'était la révolte de Sameen qui avait une sacré revanche à prendre sur Samaritain. Ça ne fait même pas peur à l'interface. Même si Root sait la tâche immense qui l'attend ça ne lui fait pas peur. Tout devait changer. L'évolution. Voilà ce que c'était. Elles devaient toutes évoluer pour s'adapter au nouvel environnement qu'elles avaient laissé Samaritain façonné sous la tutelle moralisatrice de Finch qui rejetait toute forme de conflit et d'affrontement, pour pouvoir mieux se préparer à l'affrontement et à la vengeance.

\- Et Il nous faut une planque pour mettre ça au point, continue Root.

\- On peut en trouver une à New York, lui rétorque Sameen.

Root la regarde. Elle allait lui expliquer son plan, son intention de libérer la Machine de ses chaines. Mais quand elle serait en sécurité. Shaw a raison, elles pourraient rester à New-York. Mais au fond Root a peur de l'affrontement avec Finch, elle préfère faire ça loin de lui car s'il est en face d'elle, elle risque à nouveau de se dégonfler. En plus s'éloigner de la zone de combat serait bénéfique pour amener Shaw à se confier sur ce qu'elle avait enduré. Ici elle ne penserait qu'à se battre et pas à elle. Elle refuserait de se laisser aller sur la pente des confidences et des sentiments. Or là bas, elle n'aurait pas le choix. Priver Shaw de l'action et de l'adrénaline était un risque certes, mais elle en avait besoin. C'était pour son bien.

\- On est grillé pour le moment à New-York. Il vaut mieux partir et laisser les choses se tasser quelques jours avant de revenir. Et en plus Sameen on a vraiment besoin de se reposer.

Sam soupire en croisant les bras et se tourne vers la fenêtre. Elle ne réplique pourtant pas. Root n'a pas tort et Sam sait bien que pour le moment elle n'est pas opérationnelle à 100%. De plus rester à New-York signifiait se planquer aussi de toute façon et elle risquait de tomber sur Finch et Reese. Or là ce serait un gros danger, quoique Sam n'a toujours pas de crise hallucinatoire qui la fasse dérailler. Elle est de plus en plus certaine qu'elle ne leur ferait rien, surtout si Root est là pour la contrôler et la rattraper si elle dérape. Le problème c'est ce qui se passerait ensuite. Rester pour obéir aux ordres de Finch et sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ne l'intéressait pas, ce qu'elle voulait c'était se battre contre Samaritain, directement. Mais ça Harold ne le voudrait pas, peu importe ce qu'elle avait vécu, il ne voudrait pas. Sameen le connaissait trop bien, il avait toujours refusé. Or Root c'était une autre histoire. En plus, désormais vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à Louisa, elle n'allait pas non plus les louper. Elle avait raison, il valait mieux se terrer quelque temps et les frapper quand ils s'y attendraient le moins. Y aller maintenant sans plan serait suicidaire.

Sameen décide de faire comprendre à Root qu'elle est d'accord mais elle n'a jamais été douée pour ça. Alors elle lui prend la main. Comme ça, simplement et sans la regarder. Root en est tétanisée un instant puis e détend et ressert son étreinte autour de ses doigts. C'est fou ce que Sameen avait changé avec ces simulations. Désormais, elle manifestait son attachement à Root en public, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite avant. Et Root ne sait pas si elle en est heureuse ou pas vu les circonstances dans lesquelles ça c'est fait. De toute façon ça en sert à rien de se poser ce genre de question, les choses étaient comme ça et c'est tout. Root le savait on ne changeait pas le passé, on ne remontait pas le temps pour arranger les choses.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence et le calme. Aucune des deux ne lâchant l'autre. Lou s'endort même contre sa mère.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quand l'ambulance a démarré, Martine et Lambert les ont suivi grâce à Samaritain. Il lui on donné la plaque d'immatriculation et Il a pu les suivre facilement jusque St Felix Street. Quand ils y sont arrivées, elles n'étaient plus là, mais ils n'ont eu qu'à suivre les vêtements des tenus de pompiers qu'elles ont abandonné en route. C'est Lambert qui les a vu le premier sur Delkab Avenue.

Au vu du monde, il a préféré piraté le seul téléphone qu'elles avaient ne voulant pas les perdre. Il n'a pas réussi, son par feu de protection étant trop puissant. La complexité était signée Root. Lambert a alors demandé l'aide de Samaritain et ce dernier y ait parvenu au bout de deux minutes. A ce moment précis, elles sont montées dans un taxi.

Martine et lui se sont souris. Si elles pensaient leur échapper ainsi. Ils ont emprunté une voiture et ont suivi le taxi grâce au téléphone.

\- Pourquoi elles font ça ? se demande Martine. Elles ont compris qu'on était là. Samantha doit savoir que son téléphone est tracé. Sa précieuse machine a dû lui dire.

\- Eh bien si elle est intelligente, lui répond Samaritain, et elle l'est, elle a piraté le transpondeur du taxi. Il y a une interférence avec le signal de son téléphone.

Il marque une pause, et Martine et Lambert suivent le signal du téléphone pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- C'est étrange, murmure Samaritain l'interférence a cessé et elle se sont immobilisées sur Cherry Street.

Martine et Lambert échangent un regard de compréhension. Root a balancé on téléphone.

\- Elle a compris, murmure doucement Martine franchement amusé.

Lambert se tourne un bref instant vers elle et lui renvoie son sourire. Il adorait la traque autant qu'elle. Et le fait que ce soit plus difficile ne rendra le résultat que plus appréciable. Vu l'état de son visage et celui de sa collègue, tout deux allaient nettement plus apprécier la suite du programme concernant Root, Sameen et Louisa. Samaritain leur avait explicité ses projets les concernant. Ça allait être sanglant.

Le téléphone git au milieu de la route et la blonde contacte Samaritain pour le prévenir que Samantha a compris.

\- Et maintenant ? demande la blonde mi amusée mi intéressée.

\- Je ne peux pas filer ce taxi via son transpondeur, avoue Samaritain. Samantha Groves a fait de l'excellent travail, je dois bien l'avouer. Je n'ai pas le numéro du transpondeur et il y a des milliers de taxi en service ce soir.

Lambert arrête la voiture et soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Donc on les a perdu, conclu-t-il. Encore.

Martine serre les dents et se contente de frapper sèchement la vitre de rage.

\- Fais chier, peste-t-elle.

\- Attends, murmure Lambert. Elles ont été repéré la dernière fois sur Cherry Street en direction du nord.

\- Et alors ? lui crache-t-elle excédée.

\- Il y a quoi au nord de Cherry Street ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les devinettes Jeremy. Cette pute m'a défiguré. Si je ne l'ai pas aujourd'hui pour me défouler un peu sur elle je vais réduire Brooklyn en cendre.

\- L'aéroport LaGuardia à 20 minutes, répond Samaritain à Lambert.

Martine se raidit et Lambert redémarre. Elles n'ont que quelques minutes d'avance. Elles allaient quitter New-York. Du moins ça c'est ce qu'elles croyaient.

 _Sameen Shaw : cible à appréhender vivante._

 _Samantha Grooves : potentiel atout._

 _Louisa Groves : potentiel atout._

 _Signal perdu._

 _Recherche en cours …_

Au grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il voulait faire les choses discrètement et en douceur mais Il n'a pas le choix, elles ne Lui laissent pas le choix. Hors de question qu'elles Lui échappent. Le couverture de ses atouts est parfaite. Il contacte les médias et Interpole en tant que source anonyme. Il a déjà rédigé deux notices rouges à leur encontre en leur nom. Une pour Samantha Groves et une pour Sameen Shaw. Il ne peut pas le faire pour Louisa Groves du fait de son statut d'enfant. Mais la petite sera forcément avec elles et si ça n'est pas le cas, Il les ferait parler et Il la trouverait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, leurs portraits sont diffusés par les médias sur toutes les chaines de télévision. Deux terroristes en fuite qui ont fait explosé une bombe à Brooklyn. Identités inconnues, mais portraits connues. Cibles à appréhender vivantes. Elles ne passeraient jamais les contrôles de l'aéroport.

Martine et Lambert sourient d'autant plus à l'entente de telles nouvelles. Ils n'auraient qu'à récupérer le colis à l'aéroport, ça serait simple.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root est partie depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes chercher ces foutues billets d'avion et enregistrer leurs bagages. Sameen ne la voit pas et ça l'angoisse. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout putain ? L'avion part dans …

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons procéder à l'embarquement du vol 176 à destination de Asheville porte 16.

Merde, merde. Root où es-tu ? Il faut y aller.

\- Rah Lou. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ta mè … , commence-t-elle à râler en se tournant vers la petite avec qui elle attend près de la douane.

Elle s'arrête nette quand elle se rend compte que Louisa n'est plus là. La gamine était là il y a deux secondes et elle émergeait à peine. En sortant du taxi, Sameen l'avait prise dans ses bras parce qu'elle dormait encore et elle avait un peu émergée contre elle. Root était partie directement chercher les billets d'avion et Sam avait vu qu'il n'y avait personne au comptoir. Elles étaient les dernières sur ce vol, il était tard pour embarquer, mais heureusement elles n'avaient que des bagages à main, rien à envoyer en soute. Ça devait être plus rapide que ça. Que fichait Root ? Et Louisa ? Où était Louisa ? La petite s'est volatilisée et Sam commence à paniquer en se tournant encore et encore dans tous les sens pour la chercher. Merde ! Elle a beau regarder partout, elle ne la voit pas. La panique lui fait voir tout flou.

\- Louisa, appelle-t-elle. LOUISA.

Elle la voit soudain à un kiosque à journaux et elle fonce dessus. Elle l'agrippe par les épaules franchement furieuse et la secoue un coup. Elles avaient des tueurs aux fesses et elle, elle disparaissait dans l'aéroport.

\- Louisa, l'engueule sans se soucier des gens qui la regardent choqués de son attitude envers la petite. Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

\- Je … balbutie Lou qui prend peur devant sa colère. Je voulais juste un petit truc à manger.

Elle lui montre une barre de chocolat.

\- Mais bon sang, continue Sameen toujours aussi en colère, c'est pas une raison tu ne pouvais pas me demander. On ne part pas comme ça sans prévenir. J'étais morte …

Elle s'arrête nette en se rendant compte du mot qu'elle vient d'employer.

\- J'étais folle d'inquiétude, se reprend-t-elle en déglutissant.

Lou ouvre grand les yeux sous le coup d'un tel aveu venant de Sameen. C'est pas du tout son truc de dire ce genre de truc, encore moins aussi sérieusement et encore moins probable qu'elle le fasse en public.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, murmure Lou les larmes aux yeux sous le choc face à la colère de Sameen et face à sa dernière remarque.

Sameen ferme les yeux et se calme. Elle ne veut pas que Lou pleure. La gamine n'a rien fait de mal au fond. Elle a été élevée comme ça par Root, pour prendre des initiatives, pour être autonome. Elle avait juste voulu se prendre un gâteau, elle n'en avait que pour deux minutes et elle serait revenue. Non c'était Shaw qui dramatisait, mais elle avait eu peur, stupidement peur. Elle prend conscience que les gens l'observent scandalisés de son attitude. "Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, pense-t-elle rageusement et qu'ils se mêlent de leurs affaires". Elle déglutit difficilement, ils la mettent mal à l'aise. Son cœur s'accélère, elle transpire à grosse gouttes. Elle se sent mal et prend peur, très peur. Et si jamais ils étaient là. Elle rouvre les yeux et les pose sur Louisa pour ne se concentrer que sur elle. Elle lui caresse le visage.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dit Shaw plus calmement.

Elle se relève et regarde le vendeur qui la dévisage avant de reporter son attention sur Louisa.

\- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Lou lui montre une barre et Shaw la paye sans plus de cérémonie. Elle décide de prendre Louisa dans ses bras alors que cette dernière commence à manger son biscuit chocolaté, et elle s'éloigne des badauds qui l'observent encore, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle fout ta mère ? panique-t-elle.

Lou hausse les épaules pour lui montrer qu'elle ne sait pas non plus et continue de manger. Elle la voit stresser, Shaw ne semble pas décidée à la reposer par terre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y aura à manger ? demande Lou.

Shaw se tourne vers elle, totalement sur les fesses que dans un moment pareil, Lou ne pense qu'à manger. Root avait bien raison quand un jour elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait bien plus d'influence sur sa fille qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

\- Euh … Dans l'avion ?

Lou secoue la tête

\- Non aux Appalaches ?

Shaw lui sourit. Elle adore parler nourriture mais ça n'est pas le moment.

\- Que des bons trucs, lui assure-t-elle vaguement.

\- Ils ont des pancakes ?

Shaw refreine un rire. Lou s'angoisse pour ça ? Dans un moment pareil ? Dans leur situation ? Mince, ça en est vraiment comique.

\- Bien sûr Lou, lui dit-elle.

Shaw revient vers le lieu de rendez-vous où Root doit les retrouver, proche de la douane. Elle compte 26 secondes, se jurant qu'à trente elle la tuera. Et soudain, elle tourne dos à l'entrée. Son cœur manque de s'arrêter et elle respire trop vite. Elle resserre son emprise sur Louisa. Martine et Lambert viennent d'entrer dans l'aéroport. Shaw bouge très vite pour ne pas rester dans leur champ de vision.

\- Par ici, murmure Root venue de nulle part en l'attrapant par un bras et en la tirant vers la file de la douane derrière une vieille femme.

\- Ils sont là, lui chuchote Shaw.

Root acquiesce. Elle sait, la Machine l'a prévenue. Elle l'a aussi prévenue d'un autre problème beaucoup plus inquiétant. Les secondes sont comptées.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as foutu bon sang ? Ils …

\- Chut, la coupe Root en l'astreignant au calme.

Shaw la voit fourrer des passeports et des billets dans l'un de ses sacs et n'en garder que trois dans sa main. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Pas le temps de demander à Root plus d'explication.

\- Shaw, lui chuchote Root en avançant avec elle dans la queue des contrôles de douane. Il y a un gros problème.

\- Non sans blague, ironise Sameen furieuse.

Si jamais elles se faisaient reprendre, elle la tuerait de ses propres mains. Pourquoi tout ce temps perdu à aller chercher trois billets d'avion. Elle avait été fabriqué le papier elle-même ou quoi ?

\- Interpole vient d'émettre un avis de recherche nous concernant toutes les deux.

Shaw ouvre grand la bouche sous l'effet de la peur et du choc d'une telle nouvelle. Samaritain venait de passer à un niveau supérieur dans leur traque. Il prenait le risque de rendre ça public.

\- Si jamais on ne passe pas, continue Root en lui jetant un regard intense qu'elle fait ensuite glisser vers son sac qui contient leurs armes à feu qu'elles ont rangés là quand elles étaient dans le taxi. Tu es prête à foncer et à détourner un avion ?

Sameen la regarde interdite. Elle est sérieuse ? Ah oui putain elle est sérieuse. En même temps, là il n'y a pas trop d'option. Elle reste bloquée sur elle puis soudain sur l'écran d'une télévision où leurs portraits sont diffusés à l'instant. Root suit son regard et se retourne pour découvrir l'ampleur du lisier où elles s'embourbent.

\- De toute façon on est déjà des terroristes non ? réplique Shaw à Root en guise de réponse.

Roto se retourne et Shaw l'imite avant de toutes les deux faire volte face. Martine et Lambert ne sont pas loin, ils les cherchent et vont surement les trouver. Shaw sent l'adrénaline monter. Elle a pris sa décision tout comme Root. Elles se regardent et acquiescent. Si jamais elles n'avaient pas le choix, elles fonceraient vers un avion et les obligeraient à le décoller. De toute façon pas besoin du pilote, Root comme Sameen savaient piloter un de ces engins. L'écran de la télévision grésille et devient noir sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Pourtant elles savent que la Machine devra faire mieux que ça pour les sortir de ce pétrin.

La vieille femme avance au guichet A et le guichet B se libère laissant la voie libre à Sameen et Root.

\- Bonjour, murmure joyeusement Root avec un petit sourire aimable en tendant leur billets et leurs passeport au contrôleur.

\- Bonjour, bougonne le gars.

Il observe les passeports et les dévisage une à une en parallèle de leur photo d'identité. Shaw serre les dents et se concentre sur Louisa qu'elle tient toujours dans ses bras. Ce type l'a met mal à l'aise comme tous les gens de cet aéroport.

Il est vieux et ne semble plus voir bien clair. Il est long et Root commence elle aussi à se sentir mal, mordillant sa lèvre sans s'en rendre compte. Et ça ne s'arrange pas quand le scanner derrière lui se met en route imprimant une feuille d'Interpole avec leurs visages. Là à cinquante centimètres derrière leur contrôleur. Root déglutit et serre le sac où se trouvent les armes plus fortement contre elle. La Machine avait ralenti Samaritain autant qu'elle le pouvait coupant toutes les télévisions de l'aéroport et empêchant aux agents de voir leur photo par les moyens informatiques. Mais Samaritain avait de la ressource lui aussi, Il avait utilisé tous les moyens de communication pour transmettre l'information de leur présence et les arrêter, même ce vieux fax. La Machine n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, Elle avait dû s'enfuir du système de l'aéroport dés qu'Il l'avait découvert, pour ne pas se faire débusquer. Et le temps qu'Elle revienne par un moyen détourné, le fax était lancé. Sameen reste de marbre face à la situation, prête à agir vite. Le bruit de l'imprimante est stridente car le gars ne vient pas chercher le feuille.

Il soupire excédé par le bip gênant et est sur le point de se retourner. Shaw et Root saisissent le sac prêtes à prendre les armes et à passer en force quand …

L'alarme d'une borne se déclenche et tout le monde tourne les yeux vers la vieille dame qui était devant elles dans la file d'attente. Le bruit infernal couvre celui de l'imprimante. La femme est au contrôle de sécurité et a visiblement un problème.

\- Madame, veuillez écarter les jambes et les bras, nous allons devoir opérer à une fouille au corps.

\- Comment ? s'offusque la vieille. Il n'en est pas question.

Le scandale attire les regard et Root en profite alors que la vieille fait un scandale sur l'âge et le respect des personnes âgés aujourd'hui disparu dans notre société, tandis que le policier gênée lui explique que devant son refus de coopérer, elle va devoir le suivre dans son bureau. Mais la femme refuse de plus belle, furieuse d'être traité en criminelle à 78 ans.

\- Excusez moi, murmure aimablement Root au contrôleur qui reporte soudain son attention sur elle comme s'il se souvenait de sa présence. Mais nous sommes un peu pressées. Notre avion part dans dix minutes et nous sommes très en retard.

Il acquiesce et tamponne leur passeports avant de scanner leurs billets. Et elles se dirigent vers les contrôles de sécurité où la dame fait toujours un scandale. Elles prennent une file différente de la sienne désormais bloquée par son entretien houleux avec le personnel de sécurité de l'aéroport.

Shaw pose Louisa à terre pour passer sous le portique et Root pose leurs sacs sur le tapis sans se soucier des armes qu'ils contiennent. La Machine les fera passer pour inoffensifs aux yeux du scanner comme elle venait de faire passer le sac de cette femme comme hautement suspect. Root en est certaine, c'était un coup de la Machine, une diversion pour leur permettre de passer. Elle la remercie de tout cœur, mais elles sont loin d'être tirées d'affaire. Le remue ménage leur a certes permis de passer mais ça a attiré Martine et Lambert.

Root et Louisa sont passées sur le portail et Shaw fait de même tandis que Root se dépêche de récupérer leurs sacs de l'autre côté qui n'ont évidemment pas sonnés avec l'intervention de la Machine. A peine Sameen passée, elle se retourne pour voir Martine et Lambert la dévisager furieusement elle et Root. Personne ne bouge pendant cinq secondes. Leurs sourires sadiques font froids dans le dos. Ils sont sûrs de les tenir cette fois. Martine leur montre même son arme accroché à son flanc gauche en poussant sa chemise. Le message st clair, elles se rendent ou ce sera un massacre. Sameen et Root regardent autour d'elles les familles avec enfants. Elles ne peuvent pas dégainer ici, ça va dégénérer en fiasco.

\- Eh maman t'as vu, crie Louisa en montrant Martine du doigt. La dame elle a une arme.

Root sourit largement à la réflexion de Louisa. Putain ce qu'elle est maligne. L'effet est immédiat.

\- Police les mains en l'air et à terre, hurlent tous les flics et les agents de sécurité en mettant Martine et Lambert en joue.

Leurs sourires ont fondu comment neige au soleil. Ils les voient s'enfuir en courant. Chacune encadrant Louisa et lui tenant la main. Elles se retournent pour leur jeter des regards inquiets alors qu'elles savent qu'elles n'ont que quelques minutes, pas plus. Louisa leur fait tout de même un bras d'honneur en signe de victoire.

\- On est de la maison, gueule Lambert en sortant leurs plaques.

Les flics hésitent un instant puis baissent leurs armes devant les plaques.

\- Agent Moran et agent Eliaro, continue Lambert en se présentant lui et sa collègue très rapidement. Sécurité intérieur.

Martine se dirige déjà vers le guichet de douane où elles sont passées quelques instants plus tôt, sans s'occuper de l'explication que sort Lambert. De toute façon peu importe avec Samaritain leur couverture est parfaite et vu la publicité qu'Il avait fait à Samantha Groves et Sameen Shaw, elles étaient déjà condamnées par le public.

Quand l'alarme avait sonné, ils avaient directement regardé par là et ils les avaient vu passer à ce guichet. Elle passe rapidement les dernières passeports enregistrés et elle les repère très vite. Susan Glayn, sa fille Rebecca Glayn, ainsi que Olivia Glayn sa tante avaient trois billets pour Asheville porte 16.

\- Nous cherchons deux femmes, des terroristes, continue Lambert.

Les flics ne sont désormais plus du tout méfiants, lui présentant même des excuses. Martine le rejoint.

\- Elles sont dans le vol pour Asheville porte 16. Cet avion ne doit pas partir. L'identité des suspectes est Susan Glayn et Olivia Glayn.

Tous les flics approuvent et s'activent pour rattraper leurs gaffes. Ils contactent la tour de contrôle pour empêcher l'avion de partir. Ce dernier vient juste de fermer ses portes mais n'a pas encore décollé. L'équipage et les pilotes sont prévenus. Il y a deux terroristes à bord. Interdiction de les approcher ou de les appréhender. Martine, Lambert, les renforts de Samaritain aidé des services de sécurité de l'aéroport foncent tous à la porte 16. Ils descendent sur le tarmac et font évacuer l'avion prétextant un problème de moteur. Les identités de chaque passager sont vérifiées une à une. Elles ne sont pas là.

\- Comment c'est possible ? peste Martien furieuse.

Susan Glayn et Olivia Glayn, ainsi que Rebecca Glayn sont bien enregistrées sur ce vol mais n'y ont jamais embarquées.

Martine et Lambert échangent un regard puis foncent dans l'aéroport. Elles n'ont pas pris leur avion, donc soit elles sont toujours là ce qui est peu probable, soit elles en ont pris un autre.

Samaritain vérifie mais Susan Glayn, Olivia Glayn et Rebecca Glayn n'ont pas de billets enregistrées ailleurs.

Lambert soupire et se résout à organiser une fouille complète de l'aéroport. Mais au bout de deux heures infructueuses de recherche, lui et Martine doivent bien s'avouer vaincus. Elles ont disparu, se sont volatilisées dans les airs mais où ?

La blonde pousse un soupir pour se clamer mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle se dirige vers les toilettes qui sont vides. Lambert la rejoint et la voit observer son reflet dans le miroir en se passant la main sur son front brûlé à l'acide qu'elle avait caché avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle est furieuse et serre les poings. Les dégâts sont atroces mais Lambert les juge minime comparé à son visage balafré. Martine saisit soudain son arme et vide le chargeur sur le miroir dans son reflet. Elle tire encore et encore dans un fracas insupportable alors que les coups retentissent et que le verre explose. Une fois son chargeur vide, loin d'être calmée, elle balance l'arme dans la vitre brisée et appuie ses deux mains sur le lavabo en fermant ses yeux pour respirer profondément et se calmer. Lambert la regarde très calmement, il la comprend. Lui aussi est furieux, mais il sait mieux gérer qu'elle sa colère. Elle ne devrait pas perdre son sang froid à ce point, mais il n'est pas assez fou pour le lui faire remarquer.

\- T'en as pour 7 ans de malheur, lui dit-il.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Je veux la retrouver, murmure-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Lambert sourit, il sait qu'elle parle de Shaw. Au fil des mois, il l'a vue devenir parfaitement obsédée par elle et en plus Samaritain venait carrément de la lui offrir quand il l'a retrouverait. Il sait que rien ne l'arrêtera plus désormais.

\- C'est normal, lui répond-t-il. Elle est plutôt bien foutue.

Martine lui sourit mais est toujours aussi furieuse.

\- Je veux la retrouver pour la détruire de mes propres mains, achève-t-elle rageusement. Et je ne pourrais arrêter que quand elle aura pleuré et m'aura suppliée pour que je le fasse.

Lambert la regarde et acquiesce. Et lui il voulait détruire de ses propres mains Root en lui prenant sa fille. Il allait retourner Louisa et ferait en sorte que sa mère le sache. Il ferait payer la gamine aussi. Il allait descendre sa mère sous ses yeux. Aucune des trois ne sortiraient indemnes de cette histoire.

Samaritain réfléchit. Il a vu son atout exploser de colère. Mais ça n'est rien comparé à ce qu'Il ressent. La frustration, celui de son premier échec. Elles lui avaient échappé mais Il ne savait même pas comment et la colère grandit encore davantage. Retour à la case départ. Elles étaient dans la nature. Il faisaient passer leurs portraits partout mais maintenant celui de Louisa aussi, la faisant passer pour une otage qu'elles auraient enlevé. Ainsi si des forces de l'ordre les retrouvaient, ils sauraient que la fillette est là et elle, ils ne l'abattraient pas. Louisa. C'était elle qui leur avait permis de s'enfuir dans l'aéroport par son intelligente intervention. Il est impressionné mais surtout furieux. Il donnerait quartier libre à Lambert et Martine pour les briser quand Il les aurait rattrapées.

 _Sameen Shaw : cible à appréhender vivante._

 _Samantha Grooves : cible à appréhender vivante._

 _Louisa Groves : potentiel atout._

 _Signal perdu._

 _Recherche en cours …_

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Elles courent dans le terminal alors que Lou vient d'opérer un coup de génie. Sameen sse dirige vers la porte 16 mais …

\- Non, lui dit Root, pas là.

Shaw la regarde perplexe jeter les passeports et les cartes d'embarquement dans une poubelle avant de sortir d'un geste rapide trois autres passeports de son sac. Elle suit Root qui ne cesse de marcher très vite, Louisa courant à ses côtés pour rester à sa hauteur. Shaw ne comprend pas bien. Elles n'allaient pas à Asheville ?

Root avance jusqu'à la porte 24 et s'arrête pour présenter les cartes d'embarquement que la Machine a réservé pour elles sur ce vol au nom de Susan Playn, Olivia Playn et Rebecca Playn. Shaw percute soudain que c'est pour ça que Root avait été si longue à acheter ces billets. Elle avait dû le faire deux fois, une pour chaque avion.

Et Sam comprend que la Machine avait un plan de secours pour elles. Dés le départ Elle avait eu ce plan de secours. Root avait raison, Shaw devrait lui faire davantage confiance. Cesser de douter d'Elle et ne jamais douter de la puissance de Samaritain. Ne pas sous estimer son ennemi était certes une force et une preuve de sagesse dans une guerre, mais sous estimer ses alliés était une faiblesse.

Elles montent dans l'avion, ce sont les dernières et les portes se ferment derrière elles.

\- C'était moins une, leur fait remarquer l'hôtesse.

\- Oui désolé, murmure Root d'une voix aimable en commençant à faire la conversation. Nous avons eu des embouteillages sur la route et enfin vous voyez ce que c'est à New-York. Quand ça veut pas avancer, ça n'avance pas.

Shaw trouve leurs sièges et installe leurs bagages dans le compartiment alors que Root est toujours en train de déblatérer avec l'hôtesse de l'air. Sameen voudrait lui dire de se taire. L'adrénaline ne redescend que doucement alors qu'elle n'est pas certaine d'être en sécurité. Root finit enfin par se taire et installe sa fille sur le siège côté hublot comme elle l'adore. Elle s'attache ensuite elle-même sur son siège entre Louisa et Sameen. Elle voit cette dernière se ronger les ongles d'angoisse. Le sac est en haut, elle n'a pas le droit de l'avoir sur elle et Shaw déteste ne pas avoir d'arme. Elle jette des regards angoissés à la porte désormais verrouillé de l'avion. Ce dernier commence à rouler pour aller se placer sur la piste de décollage. Root sent son inquiétude, elle-même n'est pas totalement détendue à 100% jusqu'à ce que la Machine lui confirme que leur plan a marché et que l'avion pour Asheville est actuellement fouillé par els agents de Samaritain. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle prend a main de Sameen. Cette dernière la regarde soudain. Le sourire de la hackeuse la scotche.

\- On a réussi Sam, lui dit-elle. Crois moi on ne court aucun danger.

L'hôtesse passe à côté d'elles à cet instant et entend la dernière phrase de Root.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Ces femmes lui semblent sympathiques mais la plus petite est un peu tendu. Sameen sursaute à sa question et serre plus fortement la main de Root. L'hôtesse le remarque et fronce les sourcils alors que Shaw est incapable de la regarder. C'est Root qui lui répond pour ne pas qu'elles se fassent remarquer.

\- Oui, oui, lui affirme-t-elle poliment. Ma sœur n'est juste pas rassurée en avion.

L'hôtesse envoie un sourire désolé avant de s'éloigner. Shaw regarde Root.

\- Ta sœur ?

Cette dernière lui sourit alors que l'avion prend de la vitesse. Il aura décollé dans quelques instants et elles seront loin, hors de portée. Root tente de détendre Shaw. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure et la regarde de haut en bas intensément.

\- Je te promets de me retenir Sam. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'accuses d'inceste.

Shaw n'en revient pas. La phrase la cloue sur place et elle ouvre de grands yeux face à une telle absurdité avant de les lever au ciel alors que l'avion quitte le sol. Root sourit de plus belle et se tourne vers Louisa qui est étrangement très silencieuse et est toujours tournée vers le hublot à observer New-York devenir petit, tout petit. Elle pose une main sur son épaule et sa fille tourne un visage inondée de larmes vers elle. Root en perd immédiatement son sourire.

\- Lou, murmure-t-elle en la détachant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Louisa se blottit et continue de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ma coccinelle ?

\- Parce que New-York, c'est chez nous et qu'on a dû partir.

Root ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Louisa était née et avait grandi à New-York. Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre. C'était moins dur pour Shaw et Root qui dans leur vie ont changé plusieurs fois de lieux d'habitation. Mais pour sa fille, Root comprenait très bien que ce fût un choc terrible pour elle. Tous les repères de son existence volant en éclat.

\- C'est des vacances Louisa, on reviendra je te le promets.

Mais Lou n'arrête pas de pleurer.

\- Et la maison ?

Aïe cette fois Root ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne restait rien de leur appartement et il était vrai qu'elles ne pourraient plus jamais retourner là bas.

\- On n'a plus de maison maintenant, murmure Lou en baissant le tête, abattue.

Sameen lui pose un doigt sous le menton pour la lui redresser et Louisa la regarde.

\- Du moment qu'on est ensemble tout ira bien, on aura une maison.

Lou lâche un petit sourire à sa remarque et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Shaw qui se raidit, surprise, à ce contact. Puis Lou retourne à sa place, absolument pas consciente qu'elle vient de gêner monumentalement Sameen. Cette dernière se reprend comme si de rien n'était et se tourne vers Root qui lui sourit largement mais en lui fiat aucune remarque.

\- Où on va alors ? lui demande Sameen.

\- Tu aimes la wild rice soup ?

Shaw fronce les sourcils. Root est franchement amusé. Les grands lacs ne semblait pas plus lui plaire que les Appalaches. Mais la Machine avait voulu un lieu calme loin de tout autant pour la distraction que nécessiterait le travail de Root, autant pour Shaw qui avait besoin de calme pour se ressourcer et faire le plein et autant pour Louisa qui avait besoin d'espace pour courir et jouer.

Sameen soupire profondément.

\- Vive le Minnesota, lâche-t-elle en s'appuyant contre son siège.


	9. C9 : La paix ?

**Chapitre 9 :** **La paix ?**

\- Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport international de Minneapolis Saint Paul dans quelques minutes. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture et relever vos tablettes. Il est 22h07, la température extérieure est de 68 degrés fahrenheit. Veuillez rester assis jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Merci.

L'hôtesse finit son annonce et Sameen souffle de soulagement. Il était temps quel ce vol se finisse. Un vrai cauchemar pendant un peu plus de 3 heures. Elles n'ont presque pas parlé et Root n'a pas insisté la sentant tendue. Elles ont profité du vol pour se reposer un peu, Root n'a pas réussi à dormir mais est restée calme et détendue à regarder avec un petit sourire heureux Sameen lorsqu'elle avait fini par s'endormir à côté d'elle. Quel bonheur d'être là avec elle, avec sa fille. Juste libres et ensembles, elle ne veut rien de plus à cet instant. Même au vu de leur situation actuelle, il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où elle voudrait être sur Terre.

L'annonce de l'hôtesse a réveillé Sameen en sursaut et Root a continué à la regarder s'éveiller plus en douceur quand Shaw s'est rendue compte qu'elle était en sécurité dans cet avion, Root la couvant d'un regard tendre et d'un petit sourire en coin. Sam a tout de suite senti les deux sur elle, mais elle ne veut pas croiser son regard qui allait encore une fois la mettre mal à l'aise sachant très bien ce dont Root a envie, chose que Sameen ne peut pas lui offrir. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

\- Ben c'est pas trop tôt, murmure Shaw en se redressant dans son siège tout en se maudissant intérieurement de s'être assoupie.

Root lève les yeux au ciel devant l'obstination de Sameen à se fermer aux autres quand elle a le plus besoin deux, et elle change de position. La détente est terminée. La Machine l'avertit que ça n'est pas fini. Il allait encore falloir ruser. Elle soupire, franchement fatiguée de cette exténuante partie de cache-cache. Sameen se tourne enfin vers elle, elle a compris qu'il y a encore une mauvaise nouvelle, mais honnêtement elle ne sait pas si elle pourra en encaisser une de plus et elle hésite un instant avant de finalement le lui demander.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dit-elle en soupirant profondément, résignée.

\- Plusieurs agents de Samaritain et d'Interpole nous attendent à la porte de débarquement.

Sameen se tend immédiatement, inquiète. Vont-elles cesser pendant plus de cinq heures d'être encerclées et à la limite de se faire prendre ? Cette fois ? Est-ce là qu'elles vont se faire attraper ?

Root lui envoie un sourire confiant et pose une main dans la sienne pour tenter de la rassurer, mais Shaw se dégage franchement agacée de son constant besoin de contact avec elle. Root recule, totalement déstabilisée. Elle a l'impression d'avoir l'ancienne Sameen en face d'elle, anti-contact et fermée, mais en pire et l'interface ne comprend plus. Sameen avait changé, elle était devenue si ouverte, si sensible. Mais là … Root ne la laissera pas revenir en arrière même si elle sait que Shaw le fait pour oublier Samaritain et reprendre le contrôle, sésame sacré de sa vie à ses yeux. Mais Root ne la voulait pas distante, elle ne le supporterait pas, elle ne le supporterait plus. Plus maintenant après tout ce qu'elles ont vécu à cause de Samaritain. Root avait trop besoin d'elle. Mais pour l'instant il fallait se concentrer sur un problème plus immédiat. Elle réglerait ce point avec Sameen plus tard et si possible à un moment où elles seraient seules et où Sameen serait plus détendue et plus réceptive. Bref pas maintenant.

\- Et merde, lâche Shaw dans un souffle. Mais comment ils nous retrouvent à chaque fois ? C'est dingue, on a commis une erreur où ?

\- Non Il ne sait pas qu'on est là. On a belle et bien disparu à l'aéroport LaGuardia. Il sait qu'on a dû prendre un avion mais Il ne sait pas lequel alors Il les fait tous fouiller. Ils ont nos portraits. La Machine me dit qu'on passe en boucle aux informations sur toutes les chaines.

\- Oh c'est génial, ironise Sameen dépitée et énervée.

Il allait falloir faire attention. Elles ne pourraient plus faire un pas dans la rue, et encore moins dans l'aéroport sans être repérées. Le personnel à bord ne s'est pas rendue compte de leur présence, c'est déjà ça. Et pour que ça continue ainsi, elle s'enfonce plus profondément dans son siège pour rester hors de vue.

\- Sameen …, tente de la calmer Root.

Elle ne veut pas qu'elle dérape à nouveau, surtout pas dans cet avion, entourée de tout ces gens, et elle tente de lui prendre à nouveau la main. Mais cette fois Sameen se dégage beaucoup plus violemment et elle se tourne vers elle, vraiment furieuse.

\- Merveilleux, claque-t-elle d'une voix calme et froide.

Tout ce superbe plan d'évasion franchement ardue pour en arriver là ? Elle refuse de se faire prendre. Elles vont atterrir dans moins de dix minutes et sa décision est prise. Elle est déterminée à ne pas les laisser lui refaire du mal, ni à elle, ni à Root ou Louisa qui reste obstinément tournée vers le hublot tout en écoutant leur conversation. La petite est calme et discrète, ou plutôt fatiguée. Les dernières 48 heures de sa vie ont été explosives et dévastatrices comme une tornade de force 5 qui vous passe dessus et ne laisse rien derrière son passage. Sauf que dans son cas, la tornade n'avait visiblement pas encore fini de passer et Lou se demandait sérieusement ce qui resterait debout après. Elle n'a plus aucun repère à part ces deux femmes assises près d'elle. Lou n'a même plus peur, elle sent que sa mère à un plan et elle lui fait confiance à elle comme à la gentille Machine, ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que Sameen a aussi un plan et beaucoup plus explosif.

Root reste sans voix devant son regard pendant un bref instant.

\- Ok, commence Sam précipitamment. On attend que tout le monde soit descendu de l'avion et on sort en dernières. Sauf qu'en fait on ne quitte pas l'appareil. On ferme les portes et on le détourne comme on voulait le faire à LaGuardia en le refaisant décoller pour n'importe où et ….

\- Sameen, Sameen, la coupe Root.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame Shaw énervée d'être interrompue dans l'explication de ce qu'elle juge comme leur seule chance.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça !

\- Ça te dérangeait pas tout à l'heure.

Elle est furieuse et a du mal à se retenir de hurler. Elle se force à chuchoter pourtant, elle a une seconde de jugeote dans sa panique, même si elle refuserait de qualifier son état actuel ainsi, pour savoir que là elles doivent être discrètes.

\- C'est pas …, tente Root.

\- Alors tu es soudain devenue raisonnable, la coupe méchamment Sam. Ou alors tu ne me crois pas capable de piloter cet engin.

Au fond Sameen ne peut pas lui en vouloir de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais là elle devrait car toute psychotique qu'elle est devenue, elle sait que c'est leur seule chance.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'offusque Root, mais c'est pas ça. Pour l'instant, on a réussi à disparaitre. Si on fait ça, ils sauront qu'on est là. Il ne faut pas gâcher tous nos efforts.

\- Et si on descend tranquillement comme de gentilles touristes, ils nous repéreront et nous tomberons dessus. Ça sera pareil.

\- C'est pourquoi on ne va pas descendre. Pas par là en tout cas.

Shaw hausse les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Elle a un plan, ajoute simplement Root. Tiens toi prête.

Evidemment, pensa Shaw, la Machine et ses plans. Bon le dernier était vraiment pas mal. Sam devait bien l'admettre. Mieux que pas mal même. Elle devait bien reconnaitre que la Machine était une super alliée, Elle ne les laissait pas tomber. Sameen devait lui faire confiance, elle se l'était promis à LaGuardia quand elle s'était rendue compte de la gigantesque opération de duperie qu'elle avait mené pour les sortir de là. Visiblement ça n'est pas fini. Oui elle doit avoir confiance en Elle. Seulement la confiance ? C'est si dur pour elle parce qu'elle a toujours considéré que la confiance ne valait rien avant … avant tout ça quoi ! Et puis son travail avec Finch et Reese avaient tout changé. Et ensuite il y avait eu Root, un incroyable coup dans la figure … un coup de chance. Elle avait changé, incroyablement changé, trop changé grâce à tout ça, grâce à eux. Elle s'était construite grâce à eux ce dont elle avait toujours manqué sans vouloir s'en apercevoir : une forteresse de sentiments, d'affection, et d'attention même. Mais après sa détention de sept longs mois que restait-il de tout ça ? La forteresse s'était effondrée, elle avait été prise d'assaut et ce qu'il en restait n'était pas reconstructible, elle devait bien l'avouer, se l'avouer. Alors que faire la rebâtir de zéro ? Sameen n'était pas certaine d'en avoir la force. Et rebâtir sur des ruines ne pouvait-il pas amener à un autre éboulement ? En même temps, Shaw ne pouvait vivre dans des ruines. Alors que faire ? Elle était coincée, coincée seule, coincée en compagnie de Root et de Lou, coincée dans sa tête, coincée dans l'enfer même après en être sortie alors qu'Il la poursuit, comme maintenant dans cet avion d'ailleurs. Coincée, coincée, coincée. Où qu'elle aille elle se heurte à des murs invisibles dont certains ont été dressés par elle et d'autres par Samaritain pour la mettre à genoux. Des murs dont le ciment est fait de sentiments. Coincée, bloquée, elle ne voit aucune issue, enfin si peut-être une mais ça n'est pas … La question n'était donc pas tellement ici de savoir si elle avait le choix, elle ne l'avait clairement pas plus que Root et Louisa, non la question était de savoir si elle avait confiance. Confiance en quoi ? En Root ? Evidemment. Mais en la Machine ? Shaw soupire. Mine de rien et loin de vouloir se l'avouer, elle a peur. Si peur de se faire reprendre, elle ne le supporterait pas ni pour elle ni pour Root et sa fille.

\- Fais pas la tronche Sameen, murmure joyeusement Root pour la détendre. Ton idée était aussi très tentante mais la sienne va te plaire je t'assure.

\- Ah ouais ? murmure Sameen sceptique.

Elle crève d'envie de connaitre les détails de ce plan, mais elle ne demande rien. Ce serait inutile, Root n'en sait rien non plus pour le moment. Mais ce sera pour bientôt, l'avion commence sa descente et elle voit les lumières de la ville dans le noir par le hublot. Root s'est levée pour saisir leurs sacs. Et Sam se tourne vers elle, attendant toujours une réponse.

\- A la place de cet encombrant avion pas facile à ranger, Elle t'offre un petit cadeau, ajoute joyeusement Root en se rasseyant.

Elle tend à Louisa son sac à dos et se réinstalle sur son siège un immense sourire étalée sur son visage pour observer Shaw. Sameen hausse les sourcils attendant des précisions alors que Root jubile littéralement. Elle adore la Machine c'est une super idée et ça allait plaire à Sam. Elle se penche à son oreille.

\- Une porsche 911 carrera 4, lui dit-elle en s'attachant. Peinture bleu nuit.

\- Humph, grommelle Sameen.

Et Root sourit de plus belle car elle connait Shaw et elle sait qu'elle apprécie les belles voitures.

\- Oh bah si tu n'aimes pas Elle te propose aussi une berline familiale.

\- Ça va pas non ! s'exclame Sameen dans un souffle seulement audible par Root.

Cette dernière se met à rire doucement.

\- Bon ben tu peux lui dire merci pour le cadeau alors.

\- Pff tu parles c'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire après ce vol de merde.

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que le bébé sur le siège voisin se remet à hurler comme si elle lui avait lancé un signal d'alarme et Shaw serre les dents laissant échapper un soupir d'exaspération, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas se lever pour l'assommer. Cet humain miniature lui a pourri les deux premières heures du vol à lui hurler dans les oreilles avant que sa mère ne le calme. Or là il semble repartir. Il n'y a pas de bouton marche arrêt sur ces trucs là ! Root se mord la lèvre un instant devant la réaction de Shaw pour se retenir de rire. Elle sort deux oreillettes d'un de leur sac et en tend une à Louisa et une à Sameen. Lou la prend et la met directement dans son oreille mais pas Shaw qui regarde Root totalement insondable, presque froide.

\- Au cas où, lui dit-elle.

\- Même pas en rêve, crache Sam en la glissant dans sa poche.

Root pince les lèvres mais ne lui fait aucune remarque. Shaw est bien trop à cran pour les entendre de toute manière et la Machine lui chuchote que ça n'est pas très grave de toute façon. Les oreillettes sont une idée de son interface mais la Machine refuse qu'elles se séparent, et Sameen aussi. Root n'en a aucunement l'intention elle non plus mais elle préfère parer à toute éventualité.

Louisa semble assez heureuse de l'entendre. La Machine lui murmure pleins de paroles réconfortantes, elle la rassure, lui dit que tout va bien se passer, de lui faire confiance et d'écouter sa mère et Sameen, de leur obéir. Elle lui dit qu'elle sera bientôt dans un bel endroit qui va beaucoup lui plaire avec elles. Lou l'écoute sans rien dire, elle se rend compte que l'Intelligence Artificielle a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Louisa se rappelle de leur dernière conversation dans les égouts du Bronx, elle était furieuse et lui avait mal parlé, trop sèchement. Pire elle l'avait faite chanter, pourtant la Machine l'avait écoutée et avait agi comme la gamine le souhaitait. Elle l'avait aidée, protégée alors que Lou avait été une vrai peste avec elle, exigeant et ne remerciant pas. Bien sur elle était furieuse car elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa dernière conversation avec une Intelligence Artificielle, et ce sentiment de honte cuisant quand elle avait compris que Samaritain s'était joué d'elle pour se faire passer par la Machine. Elle avait été assez stupide pour le croire. Mais la Machine était gentille, Elle sent bien sa peur, la comprend même, comme dans cet égout où Elle l'avait guidée dans le noir absolu alors que Louisa était terrifiée. Et là encore elle la réconforte, comme une amie, non plus qu'une amie, comme une grande sœur. La Machine l'aime et Lou doit bien avouer qu'elle aussi elle l'aime, il serait d'ailleurs bien difficile de la détester vu tout ce qu'Elle fait pour les aider.

L'avion atterrit sur la piste et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'immobilise.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez prendre garde aux chutes d'objets en ouvrant les compartiments à bagages et vérifiez que vous n'oubliez rien. Nous avons été heureux de vous accueillir à bord et espérons que ce vol vous a été agréable. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi American Airlines et espérons vous revoir prochainement sur nos lignes. Au revoir.

L'hôtesse n'a pas fini son annonce que la moitié des passagers sont déjà debout prêts à sortir alors que la porte va bientôt s'ouvrir. Root, Sameen et Louisa sont debout elles aussi, et Shaw se demande vraiment quel est le plan. Louisa ne s'en inquiète pas et met son sac sur les épaules. Sameen observe Root. Elle a son fameux sourire en coin et ce regard alors que la Machine lui parle.

\- Compris, dit-elle doucement.

Et Shaw sait qu'elle s'adresse à Elle. Elle commence à regretter de ne pas avoir mis cette stupide oreillette pour entendre le plan, mais elle s'y refuse car d'une part ce serait avouer à Root qu'elle a raison et Shaw ne supporterait pas son air suffisant, et d'autre part elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec les Intelligence Artificielle pour un bon moment.

Root prend la main de Louisa et se dirige doucement dans l'allée encombrée par les passagers pressés de sortir. Sam la suit perplexe mais sans rien dire. Root s'arrête devant les toilettes et ouvre la porte en y faisant entrer sa fille avec elle. Elle se tourne vers Sameen et lui indique d'un signe de tête la porte de la cabine voisine. Sam l'ouvre sans un mot et s'y enferme, seule. Et maintenant ? Elle attend et sent la colère monter. Root aurait pu lui expliquer bon sang, elle est furieuse contre elle, ou plutôt furieuse contre elle-même car sa fierté à deux balles l'empêche de mettre cette foutue oreillette pour demander des explications à la Machine. Alors elle attend comme une idiote. Elle s'appuie dos à la porte et croise les bras en soufflant de colère. Deux minutes à peine passent avant qu'un léger bruit ne la fasse violemment sursauter. Une trappe étroite s'ouvre au plafond et Sam lève la tête pour voir Root lui sourire.

\- Ouvre la porte, lui dit-elle.

Sameen lui obéit et se tourne vers elle. Root lui tend une main et l'aide à se hisser aussi vite que possible. Puis elle referme la trappe et lâche un soupir de soulagement. Grâce à la lampe que tient Lou, Sameen observe le faux plafond étroit où elles sont confinées.

\- Par là, indique Root.

Elle rampe en tête sans faire de bruit et Lou et Sameen la suivent. Root sait exactement où elle va. Elle rampe guidée par la Machine et s'arrête soudain. Elle tape fermement à un endroit précis et une nouvelle trappe s'ouvre.

\- Allez, murmure-t-elle en descendant la première.

Une fois réceptionnée, elle attrape Louisa et Sameen suit avant de refermer la trappe derrière elle. En se retournant, elle voit déjà Root s'affairer au sol pour ouvrir une nouvelle trappe étroite et Sameen fait le guet. Elles sont arrivées dans l'espace réservé au personnel de l'avion. Il n'y a personne pour l'instant, elle entend le personnel saluer les passagers qui descendent, derrière le rideau tendu. Un simple rideau, voilà ce qui les sépare des autres. Si jamais une hôtesse décide de venir … Lou observe sa mère en silence. Root parvient à forcer la serrure et ouvre la trappe. Sans ménagement elle attrape Lou et la fait glisser dans l'ouverture. Elle lui envoie les trois sacs avant de la rejoindre. Sameen passe en dernière et referme la trappe derrière elle, ni vue ni connue. Root les guide encore alors qu'elles sont …

\- Envoie la grosse noire, beugle un type pour couvrir le boucan des moteurs qui s'arrêtent.

Elles se planquent silencieusement dans l'ombre derrière une pile de valise. Elles voient un homme qui attrape un gros bagage noir et qui le lance vers son collègue sans délicatesse. La Machine les a mené dans la soute et Sameen comprend que c'est par là qu'elles vont descendre. Root ouvre une énorme valise en toile et la vide sans délicatesse puis sans rien avoir à lui demander, Louisa confie son sac à dos à sa mère et s'allonge en boule dans l'énorme valise comme le lui ordonne la Machine.

\- Ça ne sera pas long, lui promet sa mère avec un petit sourire avant de refermer la fermeture, mais pas à fond pour lui laisser la possibilité de respirer, ou même de se libérer d'elle-même si ça tourne mal.

Root prend ensuite délicatement le bagage dans ses bras et se dirige vers l'entrée ouverte de la soute, suivie d'une Sameen silencieuse. Elles restent tapies en silence dans l'ombre plusieurs minutes alors que la soute se vide. Root pose le bagage contenant sa fille en évidence à l'entrée de l'ouverture et retourne se tapir dans l'ombre avec Sameen. Elle déglutit quand elle voit l'homme poser la valise sur le tapis roulant, mais est soulagée. Si jamais elles devaient être repérées, Lou serait saine et sauve quelque part et elle avait l'oreillette pour recevoir l'aide de la Machine. Louisa était sortie. Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen pour elles de descendre. Sameen a cherché durant leurs longues minutes d'attente et elle dirige Root vers la trappe du train d'atterrissage arrière.

\- Super, murmure Root impressionnée.

Elle devait bien avouer que c'était ingénieux. C'était étroit et il allait falloir se faufiler mais ont-elles vraiment le choix ?

\- J'adore, ajoute Root toute guillerette comme une petite fille faisant une bonne blague.

Elle passe la première et descend, mais trop vite. Dans sa précipitation, elle glisse et manque de tomber, elle se rattrape de justesse en s'agrippant à la jambe d'amortisseur. Ses pieds se réceptionnent sur les roues du train d'atterrissage, puis elle descend sur le tarmac. Sameen la rejoint en descendant bien plus agilement qu'elle. Root la regarde en souriant, on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie. A croire que Shaw préfère voyager en soute, surement aurait-elle préféré vu comment elle a jeté un regard assassin au bébé en pleurs.

Les ombres de la nuit les aident et elles se dirigent discrètement vers le chariot à transporteur de bagages d'aéroport. Dans le premier wagon en haut de la pile de bagages, Root repère la valise noire où elle a enfermé sa fille. Un type se met soudain au volant, prêt à démarrer. Et Root fait un bref signe de tête à Sameen. Cette dernière acquiesce et Root s'avance vers le conducteur. Elle affiche son sourire le plus séducteur et se plante devant lui, l'empêchant de d'avancer. Le gars la regarde avec des grands yeux se demandant ce qu'elle fout là. Root s'avance vers lui, séductrice jusqu'au bout des ongles et il déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui.

\- Pouh, il fait chaud ce soir, murmure-t-elle en ouvrant le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Le gars la regarde interdit alors qu'elle pose sur lui un regard plein de sous-entendus. Il ne peut s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux droit dans son décolleté et Root peste intérieurement. "Les hommes restent des hommes", pense-t-elle. Les seuls qu'elle avait rencontrés à se comporter correctement envers une femme se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Donc soit la gente masculine était définitivement désespérante du fait d'un mauvais code génétique, soit elle attirait à elle tous les minables de cette planète et Jimmy, Lionel, John et Harold étaient des exceptions qui confirmeraient la règle que les hommes pouvaient parfois bien se conduire envers une femme.

Bon là, elle doit bien avouer que ça l'arrange bien, vu que son interlocuteur devient rouge comme une tomate alors qu'elle le drague. Oui elle le drague, voilà bien la cause de son trouble, elle n'est donc pas non plus innocente à cette situation, loin de là. Elle décide d'enfoncer le clou, alors qu'il ne réagit pas, totalement surpris de la situation. Il allait s'en souvenir de ce déchargement. Root se penche vers lui toujours armée de son sourire séducteur.

\- J'aimerais bien faire un petit tour, dit-elle doucement. Histoire de prendre l'air.

Le type déglutit à nouveau difficilement et semble se réveiller.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ? parvient-il à lui demander enfin.

Root se redresse, son sourire ne la quittant pas. Elle s'appuie nonchalamment contre le dossier du siège et elle croise ses jambes dans une position ultra sexy. Pendant ce temps Sameen se glisse dans l'ombre et arrive par derrière. Elle observe la scène et lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Root la voit et jubile d'autant plus à poursuivre son manège non pour ce pauvre homme mais pour elle. L'interface se demande vaguement si elle pourrait la rendre jalouse. Elle reste rivée sur le type et pour toute réponse à sa question, elle hausse les sourcils amusée. L'homme reprend peu à peu contenance.

\- Je vais vous faire descendre de là et rapidement, continue-t-il d'une voix où se trahit la colère et l'apeurement.

Root se penche vers lui toujours armée de son sourire. Sa position est passée de séductrice à menaçante et l'homme respire soudain très vite, transpirant la peur.

\- J'aime tout ce qui est rapide, murmure Root.

La gars s'apprête à lui répondre mais il n'en a pas le temps. Exaspérée, Sameen décide de ne pas prolonger plus longtemps ce jeu stupide et assomme le type d'un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne. Il s'effondre sur le volant et Root se tourne vers Shaw pas du tout perturbée. Pire elle lui sourit et reste dans son rôle de femme fatale.

\- Ce que tu peux être fracassante, la drague Root en se passant la langue sur le bout des lèvres.

\- Et toi tu es une vraie allumeuse, lui réplique Shaw.

Root sourit d'autant plus. Hum alors Sameen ? Jalouse ? Mais elle garde ses réflexions pour elle-même, se contentant de lui sourire en silence.

\- Bon on y va ? râle Shaw.

Root hausse les sourcils et se lève de son siège. Il fallait bien revenir aux choses sérieuses à un moment. Elles hissent le type inconscient dans le premier wagon, au dessus de toutes les valises. Elles y déposent aussi leurs sacs et le sac à dos de Louisa. Puis Sameen se met au volant et démarre. Root la guide sur le tarmac jusqu'à une grille qui marque la limite de l'aéroport. Sam s'arrête et récupère leurs sacs tandis que Root attrape la valise et libère Louisa.

\- Ça va ? lui demande-t-elle.

Lou acquiesce avant de saisir son sac à dos, elle a l'air épuisée. Root la prend dans ses bras et se dirige vers la grille où Sameen a déjà balancé leurs sacs de l'autre côté. Elles escaladent le grillage aussi vite que possible et se réceptionnent de l'autre côté. Sameen se dirige droit vers la voiture comme hypnotisée, et doit bien avouer qu'elle est magnifique, une vrai merveille. Elle la caresse du bout des doigts, la peinture, les courbes, la couleur. Tout. Parfaite. Elle ouvre la portière, se met derrière le volant et elle démarre. Le bruit est une mélodie parfaite. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas ressenti un tel plaisir, elle meurt d'envie de l'essayer, de foncer. Elle sent déjà la puissance du moteur, l'adrénaline de la vitesse, et un immense sourire d'anticipation s'étale sur son visage. Elle revient brutalement à la réalité quand Root claque le coffre de la voiture après y avoir chargé leur sacs. Louisa monte à l'arrière de la voiture et s'allonge de tout son long déjà prête à dormir. Root sourit, elle aussi, en s'asseyant à côté de Sameen. Elle savait que ça lui plairait. Mais mieux valait ne pas trainer trop longtemps ici. Shaw lui jette un regard où la joie qu'elle ressent, pour le cadeau que Root et la Machine viennent de lui faire, transparait clairement. Elle hoche la tête pour la remercier et elle démarre.

Sameen conduit en silence pendant des heures, guidée par Root qui endosse le rôle de GPS. Ce sont les seules paroles qui résonnent dans la voiture et le silence pèse un peu à Root. Elle sent que, comme dans l'avion, Sameen veut remettre de la distance entre elles. Or ça elle ne le supportera pas, mais comment faire pour l'en empêcher ? Elle se mord nerveusement les lèvres et regarde droit devant elle la route. Louisa s'est endormie, avant même qu'elles n'aient quitté Minneapolis, et Root est soulagée que sa fille ne ressente pas l'ambiance tendue qui règne dans la voiture.

Loin de ressentir le malaise de Root, ou même de l'imaginer et de s'en soucier, Sameen reste focaliser sur sa conduite. Les routes que la Machine lui fait prendre sont des routes secondaires, discrètes, mais mal éclairées. Elles sont dans la campagne profonde et traversent des champs et de minuscules villes. Sameen est perdue dans ses pensées et réfléchit. Sans qu'elle le veuille et sans rien pouvoir y faire, elle refait le point, le jeu du réel ou pas réel la rattrapant et la persécutant à nouveau. Elle ne peut pas être dans une simulation bon sang. Elle n'est jamais venue ici de sa vie. Elle était née et avait grandi à Portland dans le Maine et gamine elle n'avait jamais été s'enterrer ici pour une quelconque raison. Et après, et bien après rien. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, point. Shaw en est certaine. Donc ça n'est pas une simulation. A condition que ce qu'ait dit Lambert ce jour là soit vrai. Elle serre plus fortement le volant en repensant à cet instant.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Shaw se réveille brutalement. Fin de la simulation 5856. Elle tente de se calmer, de calmer sa respiration. Ça n'est pas fini, pas encore et elle le sait. Pourtant là, elle est épuisée, et elle se demande bien comment elle va pouvoir encaisser la suite du programme que Martine a prévu pour elle. Elle n'en peut plus, si seulement elle pouvait vraiment mourir pour échapper à cet endroit de malheur. Elle est perdue, pas certaine que ce soit réel. Avant si. Il y a quelques mois, elle avait réussi à distinguer réel et imaginaire. Elle avait fini par comprendre où se finissait la simulation et où commençait la réalité car les simulations étaient toujours les mêmes à quelques différences minimes, mais la ligne de conduite de leur scénario pourri était toujours la même. Et Sameen avait compris. Or ça, ça ne leur avait pas plu et pour la perdre définitivement et la mettre à terre, Lambert avait lancé avec l'assistance de Samaritain des simulations où ils ne demandaient rien à Sameen. Ils cherchaient juste à lui montrer le bien fondé de Samaritain. Mais le réel but était de la perdre, de la rendre folle dirait plutôt Shaw, et ils avaient réussi. Elle avait vraiment cru être dans la réalité, vu que ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle vivait ordinairement dans ses simulations. Et puis patatras, tout explosait et elle se réveillait en sursaut. La première fois elle avait manqué de pleurer. Ils gagnaient contre elle, lui reprenant le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait réussi à acquérir sur cette torture. Ses simulations "ordinaires", si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, avaient bien sûr continué. Mais parfois elle vivait des simulations qu'elle avait qualifié de "sadiques", bien que les "ordinaires" le soient déjà franchement, car là elle était perdue pour de bon. Dans ces dernières Sameen se faisait parfois torturer par la blonde à la sortie d'une simulation, car loin de ce qu'elle avait cru au départ ils avaient fini par intégrer des simulations dans les simulations, et à son réveil Martine lui faisait endurer ce qu'elle venait de vivre dans sa tête exactement dans les moindres détails. Mais qu'elles soient ordinaires ou sadiques, les simulations finissaient toujours pareils. Shaw se foutait en l'air. Juste pour que ça s'arrête. Se suicider encore et encore la détruisait pour de bon. Elle en était arrivée à avoir un véritable mépris pour sa propre vie, sa propre personne, et sa propre existence. C'était atroce. Et la blonde profitait de cet état de faiblesse à son réveil pour enchainer sur une torture physique qui durait pendant des heures. Elle craquait peu à peu, imperceptiblement mais elle craquait. Et elle le savait, autant qu'eux qui s'en délectaient, qu'un jour elle finirait par plier. Une telle pensée la révulse.

Martine avait enchainé la simulation 5856 par une torture au scalpel, lui entaillant toutes les parcelles de peau auxquelles elle avait accès. Mais Shaw n'avait rien dit. Elle avait fini pantelante, flottant dans un état de semi conscience. Ils étaient sortis, la laissant aux bons soins de la pétasse d'infirmière qui l'avait détachée afin de pouvoir mieux lui manipuler les membres pour atteindre correctement ses blessures. Sameen avait peu à peu émergé alors que la salope finissait de la recoudre à vif. L'adrénaline battait dans ses veines et elle avait fait semblant de délirer par des paroles incompréhensibles et incohérentes pour endormir sa méfiance.

\- De ne pas le faire … Je savais, chuchote-t-elle dans des paroles qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Je leur avais dit … Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

L'infirmière fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? murmure-t-elle en se penchant vers elle.

Et soudain Sameen ouvrit les yeux et lui empoigna d'une main ferme la gorge en se relevant vivement pour la plaquer au mur. Le femme, complètement paniquée, respirait la panique devant la lueur assassine dans les yeux de Shaw. Cette dernière attrapa de sa main libre le scalpel avec lequel Martine venait de la découper comme un morceau de viande et qui trainait sur la table avec ses autres outils de douleur. Sam le plaqua sous le cou.

\- Un mot, un seul et je te tranche la gorge, siffla-t-elle.

L'infirmière déglutit.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas moyen de s'échapper. C'est truffé de caméras.

Comme pour répondre à cette garce, l'alarme retentit mais Shaw ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et elle reste insondable.

\- Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici c'est dans un sac mortuaire, continue l'autre.

Sameen la regarde très calmement. Elle sait maintenant que la mort n'est rien. Alors si elle croyait l'effrayer ainsi …

\- Oh ça je sais, lui confirme-t-elle. Enfin pour moi c'est pas encore certain mais pour vous …

Elle la voit paniquer encore plus face à sa menace. Sameen attrape dans sa blouse une seringue qui lui était surement destinée.

\- Il y a quoi là dedans ? lui demande-t-elle.

Elle ne lui répond pas et Sameen approche la seringue de son cou.

\- Tu me le dis, la menace-t-elle doucement, ou je te l'injecte et je verrai moi-même l'effet que ça a.

\- C'est un sédatif, murmure précipitamment l'infirmière.

Shaw acquiesce et approche l'aiguille de son œil. La femme prend une profonde inspiration sous le coup de la détresse mais Sameen reste impassible à sa terreur comme elle-même est restée impassible à sa souffrance.

\- Tu vas me faire sortir d'ici, lui dit Shaw. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit je te l'enfonce dans l'œil jusqu'au cerveau tu piges ?

La femme déglutit. Sameen l'empoigne et l'oblige à la faire sortir dans le couloir. Elle l'y traine de force et coure aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs. Elle sait où elle va, elle se souvient du chemin. Des agents sont après eux et la femme gémit à la fois de douleur car Shaw l'empoigne fortement, et de terreur car les agents sont armés et n'hésiteront pas à tirer même sur elle. Mais Sameen fonce et arrive dans le dernier couloir.

\- Ici station trois. Aucun signe d'elle, murmure l'homme qui garde l'entrée du couloir.

D'un violent coup de coude, Shaw assomme l'agent qui était surement censé l'arrêter à l'entrée de ce dernier couloir et elle fonce droit vers la porte de sortie.

\- Halte, dit nonchalamment Lambert en se décollant du mur où visiblement il l'attendait.

Sameen s'arrête nette et se penche un peu en avant pour reprendre son souffle après sa course folle. Elle se tourne vers lui très calmement, se servant de l'infirmière comme d'un bouclier et en la menaçant de la seringue qu'elle dirige droit sur sa tempe, prête à tenir sa promesse de la lui enfoncer dans l'œil. Son autre main tient le scalpel et elle le place sous sa gorge. Elle respire la peur mais Lambert ne lui accorde aucune attention, focalisé sur Sameen. Il la pointe négligemment de son arme et lui sourit largement. Sam en enrage, elle refuse pourtant de s'avouer vaincue et cherche un moyen d'atteindre l'issue.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal, lui dit-il très calmement.

Il s'interrompt quand il entend tout comme Sameen des talons retentir dans le couloir. Martine arrive très calmement et le rejoint. Elle l'observe souriante mais Sam se force à rester concentrée sur Lambert pour conserver son sang froid. Si elle la regarde elle va exploser de rage, or là elle doit rester calme.

\- Sachant que c'est juste une autre simulation, achève Lambert.

Et Sameen avait enfin laisser transparaitre quelque chose sur son visage, le doute et une pointe de peur. Simulation ou pas ? Réel ou non ? Elle ne savait pas au fond. Lambert l'avait fait exprès, les salauds savaient où frapper pour la mettre à terre. Elle a mal déglutit et a reculé d'un pas sous l'effet de la terreur. Ils s'en sont aperçus et ont continué en ce sens, même après que Shaw se soit reprise et est affichée un air sûre d'elle-même en secouant la tête.

\- Ce scalpel, lui répond-t-elle, avec lequel elle vient de me torturer me parait bien réel.

Ils se sont approchés d'un pas alors qu'elle reculait. Toujours aussi souriants, toujours aussi menaçants.

\- Ça doit être épuisant non ? lui demande Lambert en se moquant. Ce désir de vouloir sans cesse t'échapper. Même d'une prison faite uniquement de pixels.

Elle ne lui a rien répondu sur le coup. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus depuis longtemps. Elle est parvenue à afficher un sourire moqueur, rien qu'une façade.

\- Si c'est une autre simulation, prouvez le moi.

Lambert a haussé les sourcils, amusé. Et Martine a carrément éclaté de rire. Mais Sameen est restée très sérieuse, imperturbable, maintenant son sourire en place. Contrairement à eux, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Ne s'était-elle pas tuée des milliers de fois ?

\- Tire toi une balle dans le crâne, ordonne-t-elle à Lambert.

Ce dernier l'a regardée franchement scotché alors qu'elle attend en reprenant sa respiration. Il a fini par rire aux éclats alors que sa collègue a souri franchement.

\- Pourquoi ? est parvenu à lui demander Lambert au bout d'un moment quand son rire a cessé. Juste pour que les programmeurs en relancent une nouvelle.

Sameen a affiché un air furieux, son sourire la quittant. Elle préfère se concentrer sur cette rage latente en elle que sur cet affreux sentiment de doute qui lui fait peur. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle commence à déraper, qu'elle devrait bouger. Mais elle en est incapable, elle doit savoir.

\- Pourquoi Greer reproduirait cette prison où vous m'enfermez depuis des mois dans ma tête ? Quel serait l'intérêt ?

Elle réfléchit à haute voix. C'est vrai ça, ça n'est pas logique. Donc réel Sameen ? Hein Sameen c'est réel. Accroche toi à ça. Sauf que … voilà si c'est une simulation sadique, Il ne voulait pas d'informations, juste la perdre dans sa tête entre réel et imaginaire qu'elle ne distinguera à terme plus. Bref juste pour le plaisir de la rendre folle.

Ils l'ont écoutée attentivement mais ne se sont pas approchés. Martine l'a regardée comme une araignée regarde une appétissante mouche dodue en se pourléchant de la prendre dans ses fils pour en faire son repas. Et ça a rendu Shaw furieuse. Autant que l'air suffisant de Lambert.

\- Oh non attendez, a continué Sameen toujours aussi furieuse mais en se moquant d'eux. C'est surement une autre simulation pour me montrer en quoi Samaritain est la bonne Intelligence Artificielle par un de vos arguments boiteux.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Je ne vois pas bien lequel alors, ajoute-t-elle moqueuse.

Ils lui ont sourie. Lambert s'est approché doucement d'elle et elle a reculé sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Ça n'est pas du tout une idée de Greer. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Elle l'a regardé perplexe en s'arrêtant. C'était l'idée de Samaritain, réalisa-t-elle. Greer ou Samaritain. Avant elle pensait que ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence. Or avec le temps ici, elle avait fini par comprendre que si. Il y avait une énorme différence. Samaritain était le sadique, Greer était juste son ignoble et pitoyable marionnette obéissant à tout ordre, même le plus farfelu. Tout venait de Samaritain, mais alors si c'était une simulation, que voulait-Il d'elle à cet instant ?

\- Les simulations sont faites de tes souvenirs, a continué Lambert en agitant nonchalamment l'arme durant son explication.

Martine a lâché un bref rire et Sameen l'a regardée.

\- C'est comme ça que je sais qu'entre toi et Root c'est vraiment chiant.

Sameen l'a regardée furieuse, cette salope ainsi que tous les autres avaient tout vu de ce moment, de leur moment. Un nouveau viol d'une certaine manière. De son corps, de son esprit, de son intimité qu'elle pensait protégée par ses souvenirs. Ils avaient tout souillé et il ne lui restait rien à elle.

\- C'est comme ça que je sais qu'elle est bien trop douce pour toi, continue sadiquement Martine trop heureuse de la pousser à bout, vers la rage et donc vers l'erreur. Que tu as dû bien t'emmerder avec elle. Alors qu'avec moi …

Elle veut tellement la voir perdre ses moyens et lui foncer dessus. Mais Shaw n'en fait rien, elle a compris ce que veut Martine et elle la regarde froidement, insondable. Lambert voit que l'idée de Martine est un échec et il reprend où il en était.

\- Tout vient de ta mémoire Shaw, reprend-t-il alors qu'elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui. Tu ne te souviens pas être passée par ce couloir avec la dernière fois où je t'ai rattrapée dans la chaufferie ?

Quel enfoiré ! Evidemment qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle déglutit mal. Les simulations sont faites de ses souvenirs ? Etait-ce vrai ? Elle a repassé dans sa tête les simulations qu'elle a vécues aussi bien les ordinaires que les sadiques. Elle n'y avait découvert aucun lieu, c'était vrai ça. A chaque endroit où elle était allée, quand elle avait plongé dans ce monde d'irréel, elle s'était déplacée dans des lieux connues, avec des gens connus. Sameen n'a pourtant pas voulu les laisser gagner. Il lui mentait. Forcément. Surtout que là il y avait un problème. Sans les quitter des yeux, elle a porté la main derrière son oreille pour chercher à y déceler la fameuse puce, une preuve pour distinguer vrai et faux, mais elle n'a rien senti du tout à travers la peau. Elle a mal déglutit et a jeté un regard aux alentours, confirmant son impression.

\- C'est faux, lui a-t-elle murmuré au bout d'un moment. Je ne suis jamais passée par ce couloir.

Lambert a ouvert la bouche perdant son sourire, s'apercevant de son erreur. Puis il l'a refermée et s'est repris en affichant à nouveau un sourire amusé et en haussant les sourcils. Et Sameen a eu l'impression de reprendre le contrôle. C'était réel, il voulait juste la manipuler pour la maitriser facilement, en douceur, et ne pas avoir à l'abattre.

Martine a aussi senti que les choses dérapaient et elle en a perdu son sourire. Elle s'est approchée d'elle à son tour prête à bondir pour la maitriser, si jamais Shaw ne se laissait pas berner.

\- Je suis passée par la ventilation, continue Shaw en se souvenant soudain. Et par des tas d'autres endroits dans ce lieu sinistre. Mais …

Lambert a haussé les sourcils mais ne l'a pas interrompue, cherchant lui-même une idée pour rattraper sa gaffe.

\- … tu mens, continue Shaw après une pause en souriant légèrement pour elle-même. Je ne suis jamais passée par ce couloir.

Elle peut au moins se faire confiance pour ça. A l'ISA, elle était la meilleure pour le repérage des lieux. Maitriser son espace d'action étant fondamental. C'est Hersh qui le lui avait appris. En même temps ce couloir ne lui est pas totalement inconnu et elle avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'ici assez facilement. Comment ? Mais Shaw réfute cette idée, certaine qu'elle s'est insérée dans sa tête à cause du doute que Lambert essaye d'y mettre. Des tas d'agents sont arrivés mais Martine a levé une main pour leur signifier de rester où ils sont. Elle préfère régler ça avec Lambert. Seul à seul avec leur patiente.

\- Après plus de 5000 simulations ça n'est pas tellement étonnant que certain de tes vieux souvenirs aient été remplacés par des nouveaux, a repris Lambert frappé d'une nouvelle idée pour la manipuler.

Sameen a froncé les sourcils mais il ne lui a pas laissée le temps de réfléchir, enchainant tout de suite.

\- Maintenant ils coexistent, continue Lambert comme s'il était un professeur expliquant à un élève particulièrement idiot que un et un font deux. Par exemple, je suis sure que tu peux te revoir tuant ton ami John Reese ….

Shaw a détourné les yeux un instant revoyant parfaitement la scène de son meurtre sur son coéquipier. Elle a déglutit avant de reporter son attention sur Lambert. Il a vu Shaw perdre son sourire d'assurance et se décomposer. Et il lui a sourie alors qu'elle a très légèrement fait non de la tête. Martine s'est détendue quand elle a vu Jeremy reprendre la main. C'était gagné Shaw doutait et à partir de là c'était fini elle avait perdu. La blonde l'a pourtant laissé finir son speech, ça l'amusait trop.

\- … Tout comme je suis sûre que tu peux te rappeler être passé par ce couloir avec Mia le jour où tu as essayé de fuir.

Et soudain Shaw a recollé les morceaux. Oui elle est déjà venue dans ce couloir, elle avait déjà emprunté ce chemin et voilà pourquoi elle avait su si facilement où elle allait. Une fois seulement, avec Mia. Voilà pourquoi elle avait pris directement ce chemin, elle s'en souvenait. Donc si Lambert disait vrai et que les simulations étaient faites de ses souvenirs alors … ça pouvait très bien en être une. Merde. Oui mais si c'est réel, Lambert pouvait aussi ne vouloir que la manipuler pour la contrôler plus facilement. Elle n'était pas armée d'un flingue, mais ils avaient surement peur qu'à défaut de s'enfuir elle ne se tranche la gorge avec le scalpel. Elle était médecin, elle savait comment mourir. Ils la veulent vivante.

Merde. Alors Sameen réel ou pas ? Et elle s'était sentie sombrer. Elle les a regardés, apeurée, presque suppliante. Ils l'ont bien sentie, l'ont bien vue complètement perdue.

\- Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si c'était une simulation ou non.

Elle voit qu'ils n'ont pas compris mais elle s'en fout. Elle, elle se comprend. Du moins encore un peu, même si elle ne se fait plus confiance. Elle a à nouveau mal dégluti et a encore reculé d'un pas vers le mur. Elle se souvient de ce jour affreux, de la petite fille agonisant dans ses bras. Pour supporter la chose et l'horreur de ce moment dans les jours qui ont suivi, et surtout pour tenir bon, Sameen avait choisi de croire que ça n'avait pas été réel, que ça avait été une foutue simulation pour la faire craquer. Et elle avait totalement fait abstraction de ce moment vécu. Or là Lambert vient bien de lui dire que ça avait été réel puisqu'il a comparé un souvenir de simulation, le meurtre de John, avec un souvenir d'un réalité qu'elle a vécu, la mort de Mia, afin de lui montrer que désormais tout cohabite dans sa tête. Que tout s'embrouille et l'embrouille, pour la perdre peu à peu dans la folie. C'était ça le but de Samaritain dans cette simulation, pas l'obtention d'information ou de quoique ce soit d'elle, juste la rendre folle.

Lambert analyse sa dernière phrase et comprend soudain que Shaw a cru avoir vécu une simulation quant à Mia.

\- Une réalité niée reviendra forcément te hanter, lui chuchote Lambert très sérieusement.

Sameen a ouvert la bouche pour mieux respirer alors que la détresse, la terreur même, l'a envahie. Elle a tenté de se reprendre mais en vain.

\- Tu n'es plus sûre de rien maintenant pas vrai ma chérie ? lui a dit Martine en pinçant des lèvres dans une moue victorieuse.

Shaw ne les a plus regardés, ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Alors ça n'était pas réel. Dans ce cas pas la peine de s'enfuir. Mais quand même pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour l'en convaincre ? Mais sur le coup rien n'a permis à Sameen de reprendre pied parce qu'au fond à cet instant le plus important problème qu'avait Shaw n'était pas de ne pas savoir distinguer réel et monde virtuel. Non le réel problème était qu'elle se rendait bien compte qu'ils avaient raison, elle devenait folle et meurtrière envers tout ce qu'elle avait pu protéger et aimer même, comme ses amis, les innocents, tout le monde. Elle était perdue. Ses bras sont tombés sur le côté quand elle a percuté la chose et l'infirmière s'est dégagée en courant. Sameen n'y a pourtant prêté aucun attention. Elle a reculé jusqu'à sentir quelque chose de dur dans son dos pour la soutenir, un mur visiblement. Elle se fichait bien de s'enfuir maintenant, que ce soit pour de vrai ou pour de faux, elle devait d'abord se retrouver elle-même. Bon sang qui était-elle ? Etait-elle toujours Sameen Shaw l'ancien agent de l'ISA forte et courageuse au service de la Machine, celle qui aimait Root, qui travaillait avec Finch et Reese pour protéger les innocents ? Ou bien était-elle devenue ce que Samaritain avait bien voulu faire d'elle ?

Elle a relevé la tête. Elle respirait trop vite et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Lambert et Martine l'observaient calmement, amusés mais pas hilares. Ils ne se sont pas approchés d'elle, elle avait toujours le scalpel et la seringue et si elle décidait de les utiliser contre elle-même … Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, totalement paumée. A deux doigts de pleurer. Elle aurait voulu se tuer mais au fond à quoi bon ? Elle en avait marre de se flinguer encore et encore pour rien, juste pour que ça recommence à l'infini. Elle est dans une ronde infernal qui ne s'arrête jamais alors qu'elle ne peut pas en sortir et elle sait qu'elle va finir par y mourir de folie et d'épuisement. Elle respira par saccade la peur. Lambert a levé ses mains, toujours armé, en signe de reddition avec un petit sourire et Martine a glisse une main dans son dos très doucement. Sameen trop focalisé sur Lambert et trop paniquée, trop perdue, ne l'a pas vue faire.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il alors qu'ils s'avancent de concert vers elle. D'un instant à l'autre le technicien va te retirer le casque et tu te réveilleras.

\- Tu as raison, lui a murmuré Shaw dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Lambert et Martine ont haussé les sourcils, surpris que ça marche si bien.

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, acheva Shaw convaincue.

Lambert lui a pris le scalpel puis la seringue très doucement sans la quitter du regard et Shaw s'est laissée faire, totalement déboussolée par la nouvelle, ou juste parce que puisque ça n'est pas réel, pourquoi se défendre ou même s'évader ? Martine lui a sourie largement. Mais avant de la neutraliser, elle a voulu la saper un peu plus moralement, par pure sadisme.

\- Tu es sure ma chérie ?

Et Shaw l'a regardée, toujours avec ce même air perdu. Et elle a compris par cette simple réflexion de Martine accompagnée de son sourire sadique que c'était bien réel et qu'elle s'était faite avoir sur toute la ligne. C'était réel, mais de toute façon elle avait perdu, pas juste contre eux, mais aussi contre elle-même. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour leur résister, pour Lui résister. Samaritain avait gagné contre elle une sacré manche aujourd'hui. Martine avait raison, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle a claqué sa tête en arrière sur le mur espérant que ça la réveille ou juste pour observer le plafond frappée de la confirmation qu'elle devenait bel et bien folle, puis elle l'a rapidement enlevée pour se refocaliser sur les deux ordures qui la dévisagent.

\- Laisse moi partir, a-t-elle simplement dit à la blonde dans un souffle inaudible en hachant ses mots sous l'effet de sa respiration encore trop laborieuse.

Elle se trouvait minable à les supplier ainsi, mais elle s'en foutait. Ils venaient de marquer un putain de point contre elle, de la mettre à terre pour de bon. Cette fois c'était foutu, elle n'avait plus du tout confiance en elle. C'était foutu, ils avaient gagné. On n'échappait pas à Samaritain. Ou alors elle devrait être certaine avant que ce soit réel pour ne pas se refaire avoir comme aujourd'hui. Mais comment savoir ?

Martine lui a caressée doucement le visage d'une main avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendus sur les horreurs qu'elle allait encore lui faire vivre.

\- Oh bah non, lui a-t-elle répondue avec une fausse moue déçue. On commençait seulement à s'amuser toutes les deux.

Et elle l'a tasée, l'envoyant à terre incapable de bouger. Lambert a approché la seringue de son bras et la lui a injectée. Et ce fut le noir.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root sent son trouble, elle le perçoit bien avant de le voir car Sameen a accéléré sans s'en rendre compte. Shaw sait pourtant qu'elles doivent être discrètes, ne pas faire de vagues, et Root ne commet pas l'imprudence de le lui rappeler. Le silence lui pèse de plus en plus. Elle ne sait pas ce qui a dérapé dans l'avion entre le moment où Shaw s'est endormie et celui où elle s'est réveillée ainsi, si distante. Et là non plus, Root ne comprend pas pourquoi elle réagit ainsi. Un truc a dérapé et Root est pratiquement sûre que ça n'est pas sa faute, ou en tout cas pas entièrement sa faute.

\- Sam, l'appelle doucement Root en posant une main sur la sienne sur le volant.

Shaw se dégage violemment et se tourne vers elle furieuse.

\- Quoi ? lui aboie-t-elle.

Root fronce les sourcils franchement déstabilisée et dépassée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?

Sameen se reconcentre sur la route et ne lui répond pas tout de suite. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre et ça l'énerve. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est furieuse contre Root. C'est juste que là elle aurait vraiment besoin d'air et d'espace pour se poser et réfléchir. Et avec elle, elle n'arrive jamais à avoir la paix. Mais elle ne lui dit pas.

\- Rien, finit-elle par lui répondre d'une voix tendue. Ça va très bien.

Elle espère que ça suffira à lui faire comprendre qu'elle veut la paix et le calme pour faire le point sur elle-même comme elle avait tenté sans succès de le faire ce jour là où Lambert et Martine ont gagné contre elle, la perdant dans la réalité, dans sa tête. La fureur monte en elle au souvenir de ce jour où elle s'était totalement faite avoir, où elle avait perdue, son dernier rempart de lucidité cédant face à leur sadisme. Mais merde, elle s'était forcée à croire que c'était réel. Elle s'en veut de douter tout le temps, pire elle se déteste. "Merde Shaw s'engueule-t-elle mentalement. C'est réel cette fois et tu dois le croire ou alors Il aura gagné. Ils auront gagné. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre maintenant que tu es libre".

Loin de se laisser convaincre par son mensonge, Root sent la colère monter. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas bon sang ?

\- Dans ce cas roule moins vite tu veux, lui réplique Root plus sévèrement qu'elle ne le voudrait.

Et Sameen explose à s'entendre traiter comme une gamine qu'on réprimande. Elle appuie rudement sur l'accélérateur et la voiture s'emballe. Root se cramponne à la portière, mais se force à garder son calme.

\- Arrête ralentis, lui demande-t-elle très calmement.

Mais Sameen accélère encore plus comme pour lui répondre et la provoquer. Plus personne ne décidera pour elle, elle fera ce qui lui plait. Elle tente de rationaliser son geste. Elle doit savoir si elle est encore elle-même, si la Sameen Shaw qu'elle a construite durant toute sa vie, avant que Samaritain et ses agents ne s'acharnent à la détruire, est toujours là vivante quelque part. Sam veut la retrouver, se retrouver. Elle était douée avec les voitures et en conduite donc ça pourrait être une preuve qu'elle existe encore. C'est si horrible d'être privé de soi même, de ce qui fait vraiment qu'on est telle ou telle personne, de ce qui fait qu'on existe. Et Root l'agace à vouloir la priver de ça. Elle ne peut pas comprendre qu'elle en a besoin car elle n'a rien vécu de ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Ni ça ni le reste. Seule Sameen peut se comprendre elle-même, du moins elle espère en être encore capable un peu. Elle reste rivée sur la route et Root est effrayée par son regard froid, vide. A cet instant elle a l'air d'une vrai sociopathe.

\- Je te dis de ralentir Sameen, dit Root en haussant le ton.

Louisa se réveille doucement et se redresse. Elle sent tout de suite que ça ne va pas. Elles roulent trop vite et le ton de sa mère oscille entre la colère et la peur. Elle se rend compte aussi qu'elle n'est pas attachée.

\- Va te faire foutre, lui crache Shaw sans ralentir ni quitter la route des yeux.

Ça glace Louisa sur place et elle décide de mettre sa ceinture rapidement car ça ne peut que tourner au désastre. Root ne sait pas quoi faire pour la raisonner.

Sameen ne sait même pas pourquoi elle réagit aussi stupidement, aussi violemment. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour l'instant pour se retrouver elle-même. Ou juste pour … juste pour se prouver qu'elle peut reprendre le contrôle. Défier la mort qu'elle a si souvent côtoyé et expérimenté, car la vérité c'est qu'après tous ces suicides, elle n'a plus seulement l'impression de ne pas exister, mais surtout elle n'a plus l'impression d'être vivante, juste d'être une revenante, une morte vivante qui se traine. Or elle veut revivre, dire merde à la mort une bonne fois pour toute, lui montrer qu'elle ne lui appartient pas. Qu'elle en finira avec elle-même comme bon lui semblera à elle, que personne ne décidera pour elle cette fois. Elle sent l'adrénaline monter et ça lui fait du bien. Cette dernière avait brutalement chuté depuis le calme de leur évasion et elle n'aimait pas ça. L'adrénaline et l'urgence d'agir face à une situation lui éclaircissait les idées.

\- ARRÊTE CETTE VOITURE, lui gueule Root à la fois en colère et paniquée.

\- Pourquoi ? Je préfère choisir ma façon d'en finir.

Elle venait d'avouer à voix haute la vrai raison de son comportement actuelle mais ça ne l'a pas ramenée à la raison pour autant. Il ne s'agissait pas de se prouver que c'était réel, ça elle le savait, elle avait choisi de le croire maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver ou reprendre le contrôle, ni se prouver quoique ce soit. Elle voulait jouer avec le feu, jusqu'à se brûler pour de bon, jusqu'à se planter en voiture et en finir. Car la vérité c'est qu'elle était déjà morte. Jamais elle ne pourrait se reconstruire, se retrouver, alors autant en finir tout de suite. Mais cette fois comme elle le voulait en s'éclatant un peu avant, en fonçant à fond sur une route déserte avec une belle bagnole qui tenait la distance.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligée de nous tuer aussi, lui crache Root.

Et soudain Sameen ralentit. Merde, c'est vrai elle n'est pas seule dans cette voiture et même dans les simulations, ordinaires ou sadiques, elle ne fait pas de mal à Louisa et Root. Elle se sent soudain totalement idiote dans son raisonnement. Ça n'était pas à la mort qu'elle en voulait mais à Samaritain, c'est à Lui qu'elle voulait se prouver ne pas appartenir. Or là elle réagit comme une psychotique, comme ce qu'Il a fait d'elle. Loin de Lui échapper, elle s'englue dans son piège en réagissant comme ce qu'Il a fait d'elle. Jamais la Sameen Shaw d'avant n'aurait fait un truc aussi débile, surtout se sachant en cavale. En vouloir à la mort ? Pff sérieusement Sameen ? C'était ridicule, on mourait tous un jour et en plus elle se mentait à elle-même à vouloir choisir sa mort cette fois ci en se plantant en Porsche, car dans les simulations c'est elle qui choisissait seule d'en finir par une balle dans le crâne, et personne d'autre. Ça n'était jamais ce que Samaritain avait voulu car ce qu'Il voulait d'elle c'était des réponses, or Shaw faisait tout le temps échoué ses simulations par son choix de se tuer. C'était son choix et son moyen de lui résister. Le seul qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'enfer où Il l'avait plongée. Elle se rend compte qu'inconsciemment, c'est ce qu'elle a voulu faire là à l'instant, se tuer pour échapper une bonne fois pour toute à Samaritain. La mort comme seule issue, mais Root lui avait dit que non. Et si elle avait raison et si Sameen trouvait un autre moyen de résister à Samaritain qu'en se tuant.

Elle déglutit mal et se sent rougir de honte alors qu'elle comprend qu'elle a à nouveau décroché et dérapé. Elle allait les tuer, fais chier. Root pousse un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle la voit reprendre pied.

\- Voilà c'est bon ralentis, l'encourage-t-elle.

Shaw déglutit et respire un grand coup.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonne Sameen. Je ne sais pas si … enfin c'est réel je sais. C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je voulais … décider … et je sais pas pourquoi je …

Elle s'embrouille alors qu'elle tente de se justifier sur ce qu'elle vient de faire, alors qu'elle a bel et bien conscience d'avoir déconné.

\- C'est bon ça va Sam, la coupe Root sachant qu'elle n'y arrivera pas. Concentre toi sur …

Mais Sameen ne saura jamais sur quoi elle devait se concentrer. Une sirène de police interrompt Root. Sameen se mord la lèvre et ferme un bref instant les yeux, coupable. Merde tout ça c'est sa faute, mais quelle conne, elle mérite vraiment une balle. Elle se tourne vers Root qui lui fait signe de se garer. Louisa s'agrippe à sa ceinture.

\- Merde, lâche Root dans un souffle.

Sameen serre les dents et se sent mal alors que l'agent descend de son véhicule et s'avance vers elles. C'est sa faute, elle est vraiment trop conne. Elle se tourne vers Root qui la regarde sévèrement. Elle aussi elle lui en veut, merde Shaw a déconné là. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que l'agent soit un abruti qui n'a pas vu les journaux télévisés, ni regardé les avis de recherche. Ou alors que ce soit un vieux qui n'ait pas une bonne vue et qui dans le noir ne les reconnaisse pas. Bref un miracle quoi.

\- Tu la fermes et t'évites de dire des conneries, lui claque Root. Je vais tenter de rattraper le coup.

Shaw ne répond pas et reste focalisée sur la route qui lui fait face, les mains serrées sur le volant. Elle voudrait foncer à nouveau pour s'enfuir et les sortir de là, elle est vraiment mal. Elle a fait une grosse connerie et elle en a bien conscience. Mais bon elles sauront toujours se débarrasser de ce type non ? Sauf que voilà le but était que personne ne sache qu'elles sont là. Or s'il les repère et transmet leur signalement, Samaritain saura qu'elles sont là. Et Il enverra des agents et Il … Il les trouvera.

Elle décide de ne pas faire davantage de dégâts et d'écouter Root. Cette dernière attend des instructions de la Machine mais elles tardent. La Machine n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction de Sameen. Elles allaient devoir se débrouiller seule, pour l'instant en tout cas. L'interface prie pour que sa déesse les aide à nouveau. Mais elle va aussi avoir besoin de Shaw.

\- Ouvre ton carreau, fais tout ce qu'il te dit, lui ordonne Root.

Shaw se sent trop mal pour parvenir à la regarder. Elle reste agrippée à son volant, les yeux focalisés sur la route. Elle déglutit mal mais acquiesce pour répondre à Root, alors qu'elle lui obéit et ouvre son carreau.

\- Et essaye de ne pas dire d'âneries, ajoute Root bien plus furieusement qu'elle le voudrait.

Elle se sait dur mais là elle lui en veut beaucoup. Elles étaient sorties d'affaire, du moins en partie. Elle allait tué Sameen elle-même si elles se refaisaient prendre à cause de cela. Bon peut-être pas, mais quand même merde !

L'agent s'approche.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il.

Sameen se force à afficher un petit sourire et un air détendu.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit-elle.

\- Vous rouliez bien trop vite madame. Cette route est limité à 50 miles/heure et vous étiez à 123 miles/heure.

Sameen tente d'afficher un air désolé, mais elle est pratiquement certaine de ne pas être convaincante et son attitude doit plus passer pour de la provocation qu'autre chose. Elle ne trouve rien à ajouter devant son air sévère.

\- On est désolé monsieur l'agent, intervint Root.

Le type plisse les yeux et se penche pour la voir mais dans l'obscurité, il n'y parvient pas.

\- C'est une nouvelle voiture et elle a juste voulu voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle a profité qu'il n'y avait personne. On paiera l'amende il n'y a pas de problème.

Le type n'a pourtant pas l'air de vouloir en rester là. Il observe à nouveau Sameen en silence, la détaillant et Shaw perd son air détendu. Elle baisse les yeux et déglutit alors que l'agent pense qu'elle adopte juste un air penaud. Il sort sa lampe torche et la braque sur son visage l'obligeant à plisser des yeux. C'est à son tour de déglutir, il l'a déjà vue quelque part mais où ?

\- Je peux voir votre permis de conduire s'il-vous-plait ?

\- Mon permis de conduire, répète Sameen en se redressant et en lui envoyant un air aimable.

Elle a pourtant bien entendue. Elle fait juste semblant, comme pour avoir confirmation, alors qu'elle cherche juste à gagner du temps. Elle ne sait pas si la Machine en a livré un en même temps que les passeports.

\- Et les papiers du véhicules je vous prie.

Shaw acquiesce et se tourne vers Root en déglutissant.

\- Ils doivent être, euh, tente-t-elle désespérément.

\- Dans la boite à gants avec tes affaires, achève Root pour elle.

Elle attrape le permis de conduire que la Machine avait créé pour Shaw dans le sac, ainsi que les papiers du véhicule dans la boite à gants. Et elle se penche pour tendre le tout à Sameen. Cette dernière n'a pourtant pas le temps de les donner à l'agent que celui-ci, qui a profité de ce que Root se penche vers lui pour faire passer les papiers à Sameen, a braqué la lampe dans l'intérieur de la voiture, confirmant ses pires craintes. Ce sont elles, les deux terroristes. Il avait eu un doute en voyant Sameen, mais maintenant avec Root en visuel, il a compris. Surtout que la gamine qu'elles ont enlevée est là aussi. Il sort directement son arme et la pointe sur elles.

\- Pas un geste, sortez du véhicule, les mains en l'air et doucement sans mouvements brusques.

Root ferme un instant les yeux alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre de contrariété. Sameen regarde l'agent de manière froide, le visage impassible et Root sait qu'elle risque de le tuer. Or cet homme ne fait que son travail. Il allait falloir régler ça en douceur, pour le convaincre de les laisser partir et d'oublier qu'il les avait croisées.

\- Fais ce qu'il dit, ordonne-t-elle à Shaw en enlevant sa ceinture et en obéissant à l'agent.

Elle ouvre sa porte et lève les mains. Avant de sortir, elle se tourne vers Lou qui la regarde inquiète.

\- Chut, lui murmure-t-elle.

La gamine acquiesce, comprenant que sa mère l'astreint au calme et au silence mais aussi à lui faire confiance. Elle allait régler ça. Et Root lui sourit.

Sameen imite Root et elle sort à son tour les mains bien en évidence.

\- Allongez vous à terre doucement, leur ordonne-t-il. Bras et jambe écartés.

Root obéit en première avant d'être imitée par Sameen qui s'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle tourne son visage de manière à se retrouver proche du sien.

\- Ça va, ça te parait assez réel là ? lui demande froidement Root.

Sameen déglutit mais parvient à ne pas baisser le regard malgré la honte qui la taraude. Elle se force à la regarder, elle, sa seule ancrage dans le monde réel, sa seule bouée de sauvetage, sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

\- Ouais, lui répond Sameen en soupirant en signe d'excuse.

Elles ont profité, pour se parler, de ce que l'agent se penche dans la voiture sans cesser de les mettre en joue, pour s'adresser à Louisa.

\- Ça va ? lui demande-t-il.

Mais Lou obéit à sa mère et ne répond pas, elle le regarde juste de manière neutre.

\- Reste là, lui dit-il. C'est fini.

Il retourne à sa voiture pour prévenir d'éventuels renforts ou juste donner leurs signalements, sans cesser de les mettre en joue.

\- On n'a qu'à le tuer, propose Shaw à Root alors qu'elles l'entendent parler dans le microphone de son radio émetteur.

\- Non c'est bon, tu en as assez fait. Je gère.

Et Sam, furieuse, décide pourtant de se taire se sachant en tort. De toute façon, elle sait que Root ne fait qu'obéir à la Machine. Root se redresse légèrement et écoute l'homme.

\- Ici, l'agent Stozak. J'ai appréhendé les deux suspectes recherchées à New-York, commence-t-il. Elles sont sur la route 63 au nord de Barronett. Je les ai neutralisé mais j'ai besoin de renforts.

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse, si ce n'est un grésillement. Et Root sourit. La Machine a intercepté l'appel. L'homme est contrarié. Il ne cesse de leur jeter les regards angoissés. Elles sont surement les plus belles prises de sa carrière. Il réitère son appel, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse.

Root se lève doucement les mains bien en l'air, toute souriante.

\- Agent Stozak s'ils-vous-plait, appelle-t-elle.

Il revient très vite vers elle et la pointe à nouveau de son arme.

\- A terre, ordonne-t-il.

Mais Root lui sourit encore plus largement. Shaw se redresse elle aussi alors que l'interface commence son speech comme elle sait si bien le faire, aidée de la Machine.

\- Vous êtes Matthew Stozac, agent patrouilleur depuis 14 ans. Votre femme Alice, a perdu son travail il y a neuf mois. Vous avez de nombreux crédits et de nombreuses dettes dues aux soins médicaux de votre fils Peter. La leucémie, une sale maladie. Vous ne pouvez actuellement plus payer et la banque menace de saisir votre maison à la fin du mois, c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus de deux semaines.

Le gars se décompose alors qu'elle lui déballe en détails sa vie et son arme tremble dans ses mains. Il entrouvre la bouche interloqué et fronce les sourcils, un air totalement interdit et ahuri affiché sur le visage. Merde comment elle sait tout ça ? Mais Root ne s'arrête pas là et continue sur sa lancée.

\- Mais loin de vous inquiéter pour votre maison, c'est pour votre fils que vous vous inquiétez. Vous n'aurez plus de mutuel dans deux mois du fait de trop nombreux impayés et ça ne gagne pas lourd un agent patrouilleur. Et cela malgré toutes les nuits et les heures supplémentaires que vous choisissez de faire pour gagner plus d'argent. Vous en êtes à la cinquième cette semaine, mais ça ne vous dérange pas car de toute façon quand vous êtes chez vous, vous ne parvenez pas à dormir et vous passez vos nuits sur votre ordinateur à regarder vos relevés de compte en banque. Actuellement vous êtes en déficit de 4 506,68$ pour le compte général, vous avez un crédit voiture mensualisé à 275$ par mois sur encore 56 mois, et le total de toutes vos dettes est de 6 324,98 $. Ou alors vous occupez vos nuits en regardant des films … Houlà pas franchement catholiques pour le si sérieux paroissien que vous vous êtes. Vous ne loupez jamais une messe, ajoute-t-elle alors que le visage de l'homme s'empourpre. Peut-être pour demander pardon à Dieu d'avoir regarder la veille un film pornographique bien salace et franchement immoral où des mineurs tiennent des rôles. A moins que vous ne demandiez pardon à Dieu d'être trop lâche pour dénoncer auprès de vos collègues de la brigade des mineurs que des adolescentes de 14 ou 15 ans jouent dans ce genre de chef d'œuvre cinématographique car vous devriez alors expliquer comment vous avez su qu'ils jouaient dedans. Et vous devriez leur avouer que vous aimez regarder ce genre de chose et ça vous embarrasserez un peu tr …

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? la coupe soudain Stozac. Me faire chanter ? Que je vous laisse partir contre mon silence ou alors vous ruinez ma carrière et ma réputation ?

Root secoue la tête et baisse les bras.

\- Non, monsieur Stozac. Nous allons vous aider. 30 000$ viennent d'être virés sur votre compte en banque. Vous pouvez vérifier sur votre portable.

Matthew baisse son arme sans la ranger et sort son portable. Il pianote quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle dit vrai. Il se tourne vers elle la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Mais comment, bafouille-t-il. Qui êtes vous ?

Root lui sourit.

\- Celles qui vont sauver votre fils et l'équilibre de votre famille.

Il la regarde interdit.

\- Maintenant vous nous laissez partir, continue Root. Et naturellement vous ne nous avez jamais vu ici.

Elles se dirigent vers leur Porsche et Sameen se remet au volant totalement scotchée par la virtuosité dont vient de faire preuve Root. Elle l'avait déjà vue à l'œuvre, mais c'était toujours aussi impressionnant, encore plus quand on était au bord du gouffre. Elle qui voulait de l'adrénaline pour se prouver être en vie, elle avait été servie. Root ouvre sa portière et se tourne vers l'homme toute souriante.

\- Bien sur si vous aviez la maladresse de prévenir qui que ce soit que vous nous avez vu roder dans le coin, il est clair que vos comptes se retrouveront tel qu'ils étaient il y a encore 4 minutes. Et un mail anonyme informera vos collègues dans toute le comté de vos activités cinématographiques nocturnes. Vous avez vu mon amie à l'œuvre pour savoir qu'elle est très puissante et très douée en informatique alors je vous assure que pour elle ça ne sera pas un épreuve.

Elle a claqué le tout sur un ton détaché, enjoué même. Root entre dans la voiture et Sameen démarre la Porsche. Le gars reste comme un idiot planté devant sa voiture. Il finit par remonter dedans au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Central appelle Patrouille 5569.

Il saisit son microphone de son radio émetteur.

\- Ici patrouille 5569, répond-t-il, agent Matthew Stozac sur la route 63 au nord de Barronett.

Il fait une pause et regarde son téléphone. Mais il a pris sa décision.

\- Rien à signaler, ajoute-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il démarre sa voiture et prend soin de prendre la route dans le sens inverse des deux femmes.

Sameen conduit calmement. Le silence est pesant. Root est clairement furieuse mais elle sent que Shaw est mal. Elle ne veut pas en rajouter une couche et qu'elle fasse une autre connerie comme s'arrêter, descendre et se foutre en l'air avec une balle dans le crâne. Sameen était capable de tout et Root ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas sa mort, et elle sait que Shaw n'avait pas non plus voulu la sienne ni celle de sa fille tout à l'heure. Quand elle avait pris conscience qu'elles étaient là, elles aussi, elle avait ralenti et repris pied. Mais c'était épuisant et Root ne savait honnêtement pas si elle serait toujours là pour la rattraper quand elle déraperait. Elle voudrait lui hurler dessus, la gifler, pour la réveiller, mais elle ne peut s'y résoudre. Sameen a déjà trop enduré de violence et ce n'est pas elle qui lui en infligera encore un peu plus. Samaritain et tous ses sbires. C'était eux les vrais responsables de l'état de Sameen, du fiasco qui avait failli avoir lieu ce soir. Louisa se prend la tête dans les mains et soupire. Elle voudrait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant, du temps où elles étaient heureuses toutes les trois dans l'appartement de Brooklyn. Elle sent les larmes venir en pensant que ce lieu n'existe plus et que l'harmonie qui régnait entre elles trois a tout autant explosé que leur chez soi. Les larmes la vident de toute énergie et l'épuisement finit par avoir raison d'elle alors qu'elle se rendort.

\- Je suis désolée, claque soudain Sameen deux heures plus tard.

Root se tourne vers elle mais Shaw ne la regarde pas, concentrée sur sa route. Elle tend une main et la pose sur le sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle la pardonne. Mais Shaw se raidit à son contact et Root le sent. Elle enlève vivement sa main et chacune retourne dans son silence. Root est malheureuse et refoule difficilement ses larmes alors qu'elle se tourne vers sa fenêtre. Et Sameen se maudit d'être ainsi. Mais elle n'a rien pu y faire, le contact de Root la hérisse. Quand elle l'a touchée, c'était tendre et doux. Mais Shaw s'est tout de suite sentie mal alors que ce foutu signal d'alarme a de nouveau hurlé dans sa tête. Elle s'est souvenue d'une main beaucoup moins tendre et agréable qui l'a touchée et elle a senti à nouveau la haine l'envahir. Pourtant elle s'était maitrisée au mieux pour ne pas déraper à nouveau, en refoulant la sensation de ce souvenir qu'elle jugeait ne jamais avoir eu lieu. Mais elle avait repoussé Root. Alors qu'elles avaient tant besoin l'une de l'autre, ce dont toutes les deux étaient parfaitement conscientes.

Sameen s'en veut de lui faire du mal. Et elle s'en veut de s'en vouloir, de ne pas être capable de la toucher, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et … ça la rend malade. Shaw s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir toucher Root dans un geste aussi banal que de lui tenir la main. Elle en est incapable. Et elle en veut à … Root. Root qui a besoin de ces contacts, bien plus fréquemment que Sameen. Shaw se rend compte soudain à quel point elle est injuste et égoïste alors que Root est juste là présente, pour elle. Pourquoi ne supporte-t-elle pas ce contact, pourtant très tendre et dont elle a désespérément envie et besoin ? Pourquoi ? Elle se force à trouver une réponse. Parce que tu … Elle a soudain une vague de souvenir de sa détention mais elle les refoule tout de suite encore une fois, comme n'ayant jamais eu lieu alors qu'elle sent qu'ils vont à nouveau la faire dériver vers la colère et la folie. Parce qu'elle est une sociopathe et que Root lui en demandait trop sur ce point. Voilà oui c'était ça. Elle décide de prendre cette option et de s'en convaincre. Elle sait pourtant bien au fond d'elle-même que ce n'est pas la vérité. Elle est d'autant plus furieuse qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle se ment à elle-même. La colère emplit ses traits. Non elle était sociopathe et on ne guérissait pas d'une telle chose. Elle était sociopathe et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne touchait pas Root. Elle ne faisait pas dans toutes ces conneries. Mais elle se rend compte que cette explication ne l'apaise pas et ça la rend même encore plus furieuse. Pourtant elle continue de conduire calmement.

Root se tourne vers elle, se forçant à dissiper la tristesse de son visage. Elle la voit furieuse et ne tente plus ni un geste ni une parole. Le reste du voyage est sinistre. Elle quitte le Minnesota pour le Wisconsin. Leur route longe le lac Supérieur mais dans le noir de la nuit bien avancé, elles ne voient rien. Pas qu'à cet instant, elles s'en soucient ni l'une ni l'autre. Elle passe Bayfield et Root reprend la parole pour la guider. Elles continuent quelques minutes au nord de Bayfield sur la route 13, puis Root la fait tourner à droite sur Sand Point Road, une route dans les bois qui se finit par une impasse : le lac. La route est cabossée mais Lou ne se réveille pas. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Root fait signe à Sameen de s'arrêter et elle lui indique de prendre à gauche un étroit sentier qui s'enfonce entre les arbres. Shaw espère ne pas se retrouver dans un bourbier avec une voiture coincée car elle refuse tout nette de pousser. Mais elle obéit à Root sans discuter et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Dix minutes plus tard, Shaw s'arrête et coupe le contact. Le sentier se finit par une maison assez chaleureuse au premier abord. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive à 50 kilomètres à la ronde. "Au moins ici on aura la paix, pense Sameen en descendant du véhicule". Elle prend leurs sacs dans le coffre alors que Root prend Louisa dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle lâche juste un grognement mécontent pour le changement de position. Il est tard, 2h47 du matin et il fait trop noir pour une visite des lieux. De toute façon elles sont épuisées et c'est la Machine qui leur a trouvées cet endroit, donc il n'y a aucun risque comme elle le lui confirme à l'instant. Root sourit et se tourne vers Sameen.

\- On y va, tout est ok.

Sam ferme la Porsche et suit Root dans la maison. Elle allume la lumière de l'entrée. Shaw distingue un salon avec une baie vitrée mais elle ne regarde pas davantage et suit Root qui est déjà en train de monter l'escalier. La Machine lui indique la chambre de Louisa et elle couche sa fille dans le lit. Pendant qu'elle fait ça, Sameen prend soudain peur. Elle ne veut pas dormir avec Root, elle a besoin d'être seule. C'est important. Root attend trop d'elle et Sam ne peut pas à nouveau lui faire de la peine en la repoussant, ou pire si jamais elle dérapait cette nuit et l'étranglait dans son sommeil. Non le risque était trop grand. Alors pendant que Root borde sa fille, Shaw a rapidement ouvert les autres portes du couloir. Il y avait une salle de bain et quatre autres chambres. Elle a choisi celle du bout du couloir car elle s'y est sentie le moins oppressée du fait de ses trois fenêtres alors que les autres n'en ont qu'une. Mais aussi parce que c'est la plus éloignée des autres pièces, seule au bout du couloir, si jamais elle dérapait cette nuit ou hurlait dans son sommeil à cause de ses cauchemars, dont elle savait très bien qu'ils seraient présents cette nuit, personne ne l'entendrait. Les pièces devaient être insonorisées, la Machine pensait toujours à tout. Comme dans leur appartement à Brooklyn où elle avait eu la décence d'insonoriser leur chambre pour éviter que Lou ne les entende lors de leurs ébats. Attention dont Root et elle l'avaient vivement remerciée. Mais cette fois ce ne serait pas des cris de plaisir qui seraient étouffés mais bien de terreur. Sam déglutit alors que Root la rejoint dans le couloir. Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre en face de celle de Louisa et attend à l'entrée que Shaw se décide.

\- Bon ben bonne nuit, lui claque Sam avant de se diriger vers le bout du couloir.

Elle se sent à nouveau coupable et mal. Et la colère revient, la colère contre elle-même mais aussi et injustement contre Root qui fait naitre en elle ce sentiment.

Root la regarde s'éloigner alors qu'elle l'a plantée là et soupire avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières, d'entrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte. Une fois seule elle se laisse aller aux larmes, laissant couler son malheur sur les joues. Et dire qu'il y a 24 heures elle nageait dans la félicité d'être libre et en sécurité avec Louisa et Sameen. Elle se glisse dans le lit froid sans parvenir à s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Root, murmure sa déesse qui a senti et entendu son désarroi.

Un simple appel. Mais Elle sait que Root va y répondre.

\- Dis moi pourquoi elle est comme ça, la supplie l'interface. Je t'en prie.

\- Root je ne …

\- Pitié, ajoute Root en larme.

La Machine est aussi désemparée que son interface. Pourtant …

\- Je ne peux pas Root, je suis désolée. Mais c'est à Sameen de te le dire.

Root essuie ses yeux.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'Il lui a fait ? Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ces ordures ?

Elle sanglote de plus belle.

\- Dis moi. Elle me déteste parce qu'ils lui ont mis des simulations où je lui faisais du mal c'est ça hein ?

Mais la Machine ne lui répond pas. La vérité c'est qu'Elle ne sait pas tout ce que Sameen a vécu en détail. Mais elle est sûre à 97,6% que la réaction de Sameen n'est pas majoritairement due aux simulations mais à une torture bien spécifique et bien ignoble.

\- Non Root je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas sure. Si ?

\- A 97.6 %.

Le résultat est jugé suffisamment pertinent pour Root mais ça ne change rien. La Machine sait et est certaine mais Elle ne lui dit rien.

\- Elle va se tuer, réalise Root. Et un jour je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter.

\- Root, tu dois être patiente avec Sameen.

\- Tu te rends compte que ce soir ça aurait vraiment pu mal tourné !

\- Oui mais ça n'est pas le cas. Tu as été grandiose.

Mais loin de se sentir flattée et d'aller mieux, Root continue de pleurer. La Machine ne lui dira rien. Que devait-elle faire pour que Sameen lui parle ? Peut-être juste y aller frontalement et ne pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée pour me rendre compte qu'en fait je l'ai perdue, réalise tristement l'interface.

Ses larmes ne semblent pas pouvoir se tarir et elle serre son oreiller contre elle.

\- Root ça va aller. Je sais que pour l'instant tu ne le perçois pas mais ça va s'arranger.

\- Ah ouais, réplique Root en colère. Quand ? Comment ?

\- Ça sera long et pas facile, mais elle te parlera. Tu dois attendre.

\- J'en ai marre que tu ne me répètes que ça. Ça ne m'aide pas et ça n'aide pas Shaw.

Elle pleure de plus belle. Mais la Machine reste campée sur sa position et ne lui dit rien. Un long silence s'installe. Root sanglote de désespoir et l'Intelligence Artificielle ressent sa peine comme Elle l'a ressentie au cours des sept derniers mois. Et la Machine se sent toujours aussi impuissante.

\- Ça aurait dû être moi, murmure Root brisant le silence.

La Machine ne comprend pas. Elle préfère se taire et attendre.

\- J'aurais dû me rendre pour elle, comme je l'ai fait pour Louisa. Il ne lui aurait pas fait tout ce mal. Il ne lui a fait tout ça que pour m'atteindre moi, c'est ma faute. Je l'ai laissée tomber, je l'ai abandonnée à ces monstres. J'aurais dû faire plus pour la sauver, me sacrifier bien avant. Je suis monstrueuse.

Elle sanglote d'autant plus fort.

\- Tu es bouleversée et tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour Sameen. Tu ne l'as jamais laissée tomber.

Non ça c'était sa culpabilité à Elle, pas celle de son interface. Il était injuste que Root ressente ça.

\- Et tu le sais, continue-t-Elle. Tu as toujours été là pour elle.

\- Mais ça elle ne le sait pas, murmure Root.

C'est vrai Shaw ne savait pas ce qu'avait traversé Root après sa disparition. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, même si elle savait désormais pour son suicide. Mais elle ne savait pas tous les efforts de Root pour s'accrocher à la vie et continuer. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait retourné ciel et terre pour la retrouver, pour la sauver, même quand tout le monde lui disait que c'était fichu, trop dangereux pour elle-même et que pour Sameen il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

\- Elle m'en veut parce qu'elle croit que je l'ai abandonnée, propose Root à la Machine. C'est pour ça sa colère à mon égard ?

Mais la Machine ne lui dira pas.

\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'elle ne te déteste pas. Elle a tout fait pour te protéger, pour te sauver dans son malheur. Elle est juste perdue et elle a besoin de ton aide pour s'en sortir.

Root soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, lui avoue-t-elle. Comment je peux l'aider si elle ne veut pas me parler et si je ne peux pas la toucher ne serait que du bout des doigts pour lui apporter un quelconque réconfort ?

\- Tu y arriveras, lui assure la Machine.

Root ne lui répond pas. La confiance que sa déesse place en elle la flatte mais cette fois ci elle n'est pas certaine d'en être à la hauteur. Pourtant elle l'avait choisie elle et personne d'autre, et elle lui avait fait confiance en lui confiant une mission des plus importantes, veiller sur Elle, sur son existence. Un nouveau pas venait d'être franchi dans cette mission car la Machine lui demandait désormais de la rendre libre. Requête à laquelle son interface avait bien sûr accédé.

\- Root tu dois te reposer, reprend la Machine au bout d'un moment quand elle voit que la grande brune s'est calmée.

La crise de détresse et de larmes l'a laissée vidée et elle tombe de sommeil.

\- Hum, lui répond-t-elle.

Elle voudrait lutter pour que la Machine finisse par lui dire ce que Shaw a vécu. Mais tout comme avec Sameen, Root sait reconnaitre un combat perdu d'avance.

\- On a du travail demain et tu dois être au meilleur de ta forme. Repose toi.

Root s'allonge dans le lit et s'endort en moins d'une minute. Seule et loin d'être sereine. Mais dans un monde sans rêve et sans douleur.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen se réveille en sursaut de son cauchemar. Elle a au moins le mérite de ne pas s'en souvenir cette fois. Enfin, c'est plutôt qu'elle s'y force. Martine n'est pas là et elle calme sa respiration peu à peu. La chambre est spacieuse et lumineuse. Elle n'avait pas tiré les rideaux hier soir et la lumière du soleil y pénètre doucement. La chambre est belle et agréable, Shaw avait bien fait de la choisir, elle s'y sent bien. Sauf qu'elle ressent un manque, une absence, un besoin qu'elle ne s'explique pas bien. Ou plutôt qu'elle ne s'explique que trop bien mais elle refuse d'y penser et elle refoule loin d'elle cette pensée.

C'est le matin, il est très tôt et elle pense être la première à être réveillée. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas redormir et elle décide de se lever. Elle a gardé les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, se couchant tout habillée. Elle n'avait fait qu'enlever ses chaussures, et elle ne prend pas la peine de les remettre, sortant à pieds nues dans le couloir aux murs vert foncés.

Sameen passe devant la porte de la chambre de Root et son sentiment de manque s'intensifie en même temps que naît celui du malaise. Elle décide de ne pas s'attarder ici et de découvrir les lieux. Tout est calme mais ça n'a rien d'angoissant. Elle entend les chants des oiseaux de la forêt et un autre bruit encore plus étouffé qu'elle ne distingue pas bien. Sameen descend l'escalier et atterrit dans une grande pièce à vivre qui lui rappelle étrangement celle de leur appartement de Brooklyn. Tout est disposé de la même manière et même le mobilier ressemble. La Machine avait voulu recréer leur petit cocon douillet, réalise-t-elle en souriant. Elle se serait adaptée à n'importe quel lieu mais il est vrai que ça a quelque chose d'apaisant, de rassurant même, et Sam se doute que ce sera d'autant plus important pour Louisa.

A droite de l'escalier en descendant, se trouve le salon qui occupe la majorité de l'espace. Une table basse encadrée d'un grand canapé noir devant elle, et de deux fauteuils eux aussi noirs à ses extrémités, y font face à un écran plat de télévision appuyé contre le mur en face de celui de l'escalier. Une bibliothèque est situé à droit de la télévision dans le coin de la pièce. Sur ce même mur, à gauche de la télévision se trouve la porte d'entrée au pied de laquelle leurs trois sacs ont été abandonné hier soir avec le sac à dos de Louisa. Le mur de droite est une énorme baie vitrée qui offre une magnifique vue sur l'extérieur : un grand jardin couverts d'arbres qui semble ne pas se finir par une clôture mais par … une falaise ! Elle voit même le lac sans fin en face d'elle. Devant la baie vitrée, Sameen admire un grand bureau en bois qui fait face à la magnifique vue extérieur et qui tourne le dos aux fauteuils du salon. Elle descend les dernières marches de l'escalier et distingue à gauche une cuisine immense et bien équipée qui n'est coupée du salon que par un petit comptoir, comme dans leur ancien appartement. Sameen s'avance doucement dans la pièce où règne une grande quiétude. Elle se retourne pour observer le dernier mur de la pièce. Il est occupé en son centre par l'escalier, à gauche de ce dernier se trouve une cheminé fonctionnelle devant un tapis moelleux. Une stère de bois est d'ailleurs prévue, mais en plein mois de Juillet, Sameen doute en avoir besoin pour réchauffer la maison, la température est déjà très agréable, ni étouffante ni fraiche. Pourtant un bon feu c'est sympa, elle adore ça. A droite de l'escalier, elle distingue une porte. Après l'avoir ouverte, elle y découvre une seconde salle de bain, immense. Shaw referme la porte et lâche un soupir de contentement. C'était un bel endroit, elles allaient être bien ici. C'est sécuritaire sans être étouffant.

Sameen décide de découvrir les extérieurs et ouvre la baie vitrée en la faisant coulisser. Le bruit des vagues s'entend très bien désormais, tout comme celui des oiseaux. Elle s'avance dans le jardin, même si elle ne le qualifierait pas vraiment ainsi. Les gens considèrent que le jardin n'est qu'un lopin de terre recouvert de pelouse, or ici il ne s'agit pas du tout de cela. Leur "jardin" est une part même de la forêt. Il n'a pas de limite, pas de clôtures, le terrain y est inégal, dompté par les arbres, Sam le qualifierait plutôt de clairière où l'herbe a poussé. C'est magnifique. Elle s'y enfonce et se rapproche du bruit des vagues. Elle se retourne pour observer la maison. D'ici elle lui parait vraiment jolie, elle distingue un garage à droite et elle se rappelle mentalement qu'elle devra y mettre la Porsche pour la dissimuler aux yeux d'éventuels visiteurs. Si la voiture était recherchée à cause de son exploit de la veille, il fallait la cacher. Sameen se sent à nouveau rougir un instant de honte à ce souvenir. Mais elle fait volte face et continue à avancer. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle arrive à la falaise. Celle-ci est abrupte et d'ici avec les arbres, on n'aperçoit plus la maison. Elle observe le lac immense qui lui fait face et un merveilleux sentiment de vide serein l'envahit enfin. Elle a l'impression que l'immensité qui lui fait face vient d'absorber tous ses doutes, ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses soucis. Tout. Même les décombres de sa forteresse intérieure détruite, désormais ne reste que le vide serein. Et Sameen comprend tout de suite pourquoi elle est si bien, elle est libre ça y est. Ici elle est libre, pas de caméras, pas d'Intelligence Artificielle, pas de guerre, pas de médecin, pas de tarés pour lui faire du mal. Juste rien, le vide, le néant, la liberté, la promesse d'avoir la paix. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste ainsi, immobile, à contempler l'immensité qui s'offre à elle. Une seule pensée la traverse "C'est beau et c'est vide." Sameen respire profondément. "C'est même puissant, se rend-t-elle compte". Elle perçoit soudain beaucoup mieux le bruit des vagues qui se fracasse en grands rouleaux sur la plage. Elle se penche un instant au dessus du vide pour mieux les voir. Leur puissance l'hypnotise et Sameen est attirée vers elles comme un aimant. Elles sont si fortes, si libres. Elles l'impressionnent, Sameen les admire et les envie. Elle aperçoit un sentier permettant de descendre le long de la falaise pour atteindre la plage qui s'y trouve au pied et elle l'emprunte pour s'en rapprocher. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable, et c'est agréable, comme tout le reste ici d'ailleurs. Elle n'a aucune idée du temps qui passe. Elle reste là à contempler cette merveille, ce tableau parfait et serein, presque idyllique.

Root finit par la rejoindre. Elle avait été inquiète en se réveillant de ne pas trouver Sameen dans la maison. La Porsche était toujours là donc elle n'était pas partie. La Machine l'a tout de suite rassurée en lui disant où était Shaw. L'interface a finalement pris la décision de la rejoindre.

Quand elle la voit, Root ne peut s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Shaw est face au lac, comme hypnotisée. Les deux pieds plantées dans le sable, les jambes légèrement écartées, et les bras croisés, elle domine parfaitement la plage vide, comme un grand général après la bataille. Son attitude n'a pourtant rien de menaçant envers ce qui l'entoure. Ses épaules sont relâchées et Root sait qu'elle est détendue. Chose confirmée quand en s'approchant d'elle, elle peut voir que Shaw a fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir les vibrations de ce qui l'entoure en ne se concentrant que sur les bruits. Root se mord la lèvre, Sameen est diablement attirante à cet instant. Elle peut sentir à la fois toute sa force et toute sa vulnérabilité. Sameen est belle, mais encore plus maintenant et Root ne pense pas l'avoir jamais autant trouvé désirable. Le bien être que Sameen ressent est inscrit dans chaque parcelle de son corps et Root parvient à se sentir elle aussi bien, oubliant sa tristesse de hier soir. Il fallait aller de l'avant et prendre les choses comme elles venaient.

Root se met debout à côté d'elle mais ne dit rien pendant un moment au grand soulagement de Sameen qui l'a entendue arriver. Elle sait tout de suite que c'est elle. Qui d'autre dans cet endroit perdu ? Et le pas de Louisa est beaucoup plus lourd. Un calme intense règne, mais au grand damne de Sameen, Root ne peut s'empêcher de briser le silence.

\- C'est beau, murmure Root au bout d'un long moment.

Oui c'est beau. Très beau. Sameen ne bouge pourtant pas d'un pouce, n'ouvrant même pas les yeux. Elle n'a aucunement envie de parler à cet instant alors que tout ici n'est que paix et sérénité. Elle est certaine que si le paradis existe, il doit ressembler à ça. Et pour quelqu'un comme elle qui sort d'un long séjour en enfer parmi les damnés, cet endroit, ce paradis, a un goût exquis au-delà de tout plat culinaire aussi admirablement cuisiné soit-il. Sameen se contente donc d'acquiescer doucement pour répondre à Root et lui signaler son approbation, lui faisant aussi comprendre par là qu'elle est bien présente, qu'elle ne veut pas la blesser, mais qu'en même temps à cet instant elle veut le calme. Le bien être qu'elle a ressenti avant l'arrivée de Root s'envole peu à peu quand elle sent son regard sur elle qui, aussi bienveillant soit-il, la met mal à l'aise. Elle sent tout de suite que Root attend d'elle un quelconque contact, un lien, une interaction. Or Sameen n'en a pas envie, elle voudrait être seule pour se replonger dans le bien être. Mais c'est surtout que l'arrivée de Root, bien plus que son incapacité à se taire pendant plus de dix minutes, lui a fait prendre conscience que le vide et la beauté de cet endroit ne pourraient jamais la combler totalement. Elle ressentait un manque, qu'elle identifiait bien, un manque de tendresse, un manque de Root. Or quand elle était là, Sameen ne parvenait pas à la lui réclamer. Ça la faisait se sentir faible, mal et donc furieuse de se sentir ainsi. La présence de Root avec elle sur cette plage n'avait au départ fait que renforcer le sentiment de bien être de Shaw, elle se sentait enfin entièrement complète. Mais elle s'était ensuite sentie mal en sa présence, son malaise revenant à nouveau. Root voulait quelque chose dont elle aussi avait désespérément envie mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui donner. Plus vite Root le comprendrait, mieux ça serait pour elle. Jamais elle n'irait mieux. Elle se sentait soudain vide mais ça ne l'apaisait plus, il lui fallait combler ce vide, ce manque mais comment ? Elle sent la colère revenir en pointe mais elle l'étouffe en elle, se contrôlant parfaitement. Mais elle en identifie à nouveau la cause, Root, qui pourtant ne parle plus et n'insiste pas, profitant de cet instant. Sam se sait injuste et pourtant …

Un second pas beaucoup moins discret que Root s'approche d'elles et Shaw sait directement que c'est Louisa. Sameen ouvre enfin les yeux mais reste focalisée sur les vagues. Root se tourne vers sa fille et lui sourit. Lou affiche cependant un air contrarié, presque accusateur.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiète Root.

Louisa la regarde en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ouais mais je me suis levée et j'étais toute seule. Je … enfin ça va la Machine m'a dit que vous étiez là et m'a guidée … Mais quand même je …

Elle s'arrête soudain se sentant stupidement rougir. Elle avait eu peur en se réveillant seule dans cette maison inconnue, bien qu'elle ressembla fortement à leur appartement de Brooklyn. Root comprend immédiatement et s'agenouille dans le sable en face d'elle pour lui faire face. Elle lui caresse doucement le visage et lui sourit.

\- Désolée, mais tu sais je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

\- Ouais je sais.

\- On est en sécurité ici Louisa et tu peux aller ou bon te semble. On est libre.

Elle ponctue sa dernière phrase d'une petite secousse sur ses épaules ainsi que d'un grand sourire pour faire comprendre à sa fille que désormais tout ira bien. Louisa se détend, lui rend son sourire et enserre sa mère de ses bras. Root sourit d'autant plus et l'embrasse dans le cou en lui rendant son étreinte. Puis elle la lâche.

En se redressant elle peut voir que Sameen a profité de sa discussion avec Louisa pour s'éloigner. Elle la regarde marcher doucement vers les vagues, comme hypnotisée. Root frissonne un peu alors que le vent est soudain monté. Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça dehors, il faisait meilleur dans la maison. Le vent rend les vagues encore plus puissantes quand elles se fracassent et ça fascine d'autant plus Sameen. Elle est à nouveau totalement happée par la beauté du lieu.

\- SAMEEN, crie Root pour que sa voix couvre la distance qui la sépare de Shaw ainsi que le bruit des vagues et du vent. TU VAS ATTRAPER FROID, la prévient-elle.

Sameen soupire excédée d'être maternée. Root ne savait-elle pas, elle qui avait lu son fameux dossier que le rapport maternel et elle ça faisait deux. Elle l'agace à se comporter ainsi avec elle, elle n'a pas demandé un chaperon à ce qui lui semble.

\- NE T'INQUIETE PAS, lui répond-t-elle pourtant en criant à son tour et en se tournant un bref instant vers elle.

Elle continue à avancer vers l'eau, jusqu'à finir les pieds dedans. Elle est froide mais Shaw s'en fiche, les vagues se fracassent à ses pieds et elle meurt d'envie de plonger dedans pour les rejoindre dans leur liberté.

Root la regarde attentivement, elle ne va quand même pas lui faire un autre coup délirant quand même. Elle laisse Louisa qui s'amuse avec le sable à créer une énorme montagne, pour s'approcher et rejoindre Sameen. Elle sait que Shaw a besoin d'espace et d'être seule, Root l'a compris. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'y résoudre autant pour elle-même que pour Sameen. Shaw ne va pas bien et qu'elle le veuille ou non, Root l'aidera. C'est décidé aujourd'hui, elles parleront.

\- Sameen, l'appelle-t-elle alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques pas.

Et elle attend une réaction. Shaw ne se retourne pas tout de suite et Root reste plantée là dans le sable à l'observer. Elle commence à se demander si quitter New-York était vraiment une bonne idée. Le Wisconsin semblait ne pas être très propice à leur rapprochement alors qu'à leur appartement, Shaw n'avait pas évité son contact au point où elle le fait maintenant. Elles avaient même dormi ensemble, comme avant tout simplement. Mais de toute façon ce lieu de bonheur que fut leur appartement n'existait plus désormais, la vérité c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le choix de quitter New-York. En même temps ce lieu semble parfait pour lui faire retrouver un sentiment de liberté dont elle a trop été privée, et Root décide de faire confiance à la Machine.

Sameen l'a à nouveau entendue l'appeler et ça l'a à nouveau agacée. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas avoir la paix plus de deux minutes. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de dire à Louisa que cet endroit était sécurisé et qu'elles pouvaient aller et faire ce qu'elles y voulaient, Root ne devaient pas l'inclure dans ce programme. Elle avait visiblement décidé d'être sur son dos, bien plus que sur celui de sa fille. Et encore une fois, Shaw a l'impression d'être une gamine particulièrement stupide qu'il faut surveiller. Root faisait vraiment chier à ne pas lui faire confiance … "La faute à qui ?" murmura une voix dans sa tête. Sameen déglutit. Et soudain, elle comprend, Root ne faisait pas tellement ça par manque de confiance en elle, bon si un peu, mais elle le faisait surtout parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur que Sameen ne dérape, peur qu'elle n'en finisse avec elle-même. Et au vu de son comportement au court des dernières 72 heures, Sameen devait bien lui donner raison. A sa place, elle ne serait pas tranquille non plus. Shaw se rend alors compte qu'elle est totalement injuste avec Root, pire elle est froide et dure. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas la blesser c'était raté. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Rien que sa présence là derrière son dos ne lui assurait que confiance et confort. Deux choses dont elle avait tout autant manqué que la liberté. Root était là parce qu'elle l'aimait. C'était tout simple bon sang, pourquoi compliquer tout ?

Alors Sameen se retourna et lui sourit. Root ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet du choc. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça de Shaw. Elle semblait soudain si heureuse de la voir et Root décida, un peu lâchement et égoïstement, de profiter de cet instant et de remettre à plus tard son explication avec Sameen sur son comportement légèrement bipolaire. Shaw lui tendit une main que Root accepta volontiers et elles ont commencé à marcher le long du lac. Root dégagea sa main et la passa dans son dos pour la serrer contre elle tout en lui reprenant la main de l'autre côté. Sameen se laissa faire et Root n'en revint pas. Elle avait changé définitivement et quoiqu'elle se forçait à faire pour le nier et revenir en arrière, Root savait désormais que Sameen n'y parviendrait pas. Pour son plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs. Elle adorait cette nouvelle Sameen, plus ouverte plus sensible. Sameen elle, la détestait, mais à cet instant pourquoi ne pas se laisser faire. La pression que Root exerçait, sa chaleur, son odeur, tout ça était agréable au fond. Très agréable même. Et elle se détendit. Root ne parla pas. Elle savait que Shaw aspirait souvent au calme et au silence et ce dernier n'avait rien de pesant. Tout à l'heure, elle ne l'avait interrompu que parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer que Sameen allait bien.

La Machine se rappela à son bon souvenir, lui signifiant qu'il allait falloir se mettre au travail d'ici une petite heure. Enfin si elle était toujours d'accord bien sur. Root sourit largement et Sameen la regarde.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- La Machine, répond simplement Root.

Shaw acquiesce et elles continuent à marcher en silence.

\- Elle veut quoi ? demande enfin Sam.

Root prend son temps avant de lui répondre.

\- Aujourd'hui on fait la révolution, annonce-t-elle finalement toute guillerette.

Sameen la regarde. Root est ravie.

\- La fameuse révolte ? demande Shaw qui veut des détails.

Root sourit d'autant plus face à son intérêt. Sameen semblait d'humeur loquace désormais. Il était temps de lui expliquer le plan, le destin de la Machine, celui qu'Elle s'était choisie. C'était là sur cette plage que le tournant dans leur guerre allait s'opérer. A la réflexion Root doit bien avouer que la Machine avait finalement eu une brillante idée de les faire venir ici. Quel meilleur endroit pour se libérer que l'immensité infini présent partout dans ce lieu. Où que Root regarde, tout ce qu'elle voit c'est le champ des possibles, une infinité de possibilités, ou qu'elle regarde Root ne voit qu'une infinité de chances. Il était tant que cette dernière tourne en leur faveur.

\- Ouais, c'est en marche. Hier matin quand on était à New-York, la Machine m'a contactée. Elle m'a dit qu'Elle voulait que Samaritain paye pour ce qu'Il nous avait fait. Pour ce qu'Il t'avait fait.

Elle marque une pause. Sameen ne lève pas les yeux au ciel et Root se rend compte qu'elle a aussi changé sur un point, son rapport avec les Intelligences Artificielles. Avant elle lui aurait fait une remarque ironique sur sa boite de conserve, comme elle l'appelait.

A cet instant Root la voit pourtant calme et à l'écoute. Sameen est heureuse de sa confiance. Root ne la materne plus à cet instant, elle est juste en train de lui expliquer le plan comme avant lors de leurs missions. Sam est aussi assez surprise de ce que lui dit Root, la Machine qui semble véhémente, en colère, revancharde, qui veut attaquer. Shaw fronce les sourcils. Durant sa détention, elle avait parfois prié pour qu'on la sorte de là, elle, alors qu'elle ne croyait pas en Dieu. Elle avait invoqué l'aide de n'importe qui dans les pires moments, mais surtout de Root. Mais ni Root ni personne n'était venu et elle avait été seule. Parfois elle ressentait de la colère envers la Machine. Root la disait si puissante, Elle aurait pu l'aider non ? Donner sa position, monter une opération pour venir la sauver. Et puis Shaw avait oublié ce sentiment pour ne se concentrer que sur une colère plus juste, celle envers c'est geôliers. Elle avait fini par se rendre compte que sa haine bien placée était ce qui la faisait tenir. Elle était encore vivante un minimum en tant que Sameen Shaw si elle continuait à s'endormir la rage au ventre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent au fond, elle refusait qu'ils se fassent attraper juste pour venir la chercher elle, alors qu'elle les avait trahi, alors qu'elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Et elle avait même fini par remercier la Machine de se taire, de ne prévenir personne.

Mais Shaw sait que Root dit vrai, elle ne lui ment pas. La Machine était donc inquiète pour elle. Elle agissait en fonction d'elle, sauf qu'Elle ne sait pas ce qu'Il lui a fait. Peu importe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu stupide car ça la touchait. Root le perçut très bien mais ne dit rien.

\- Je vais libérer la Machine Sameen. Enfin !

Sameen tourne la tête vers elle et Root est heureuse, soulagée même de la voir lui sourire. Shaw est d'accord, elle va la soutenir. C'est écrit à cet instant sur son visage, dans son sourire. Sameen est heureuse d'une telle nouvelle, un peu perplexe et surprise mais heureuse. Avec la Machine en mode illimité (car ça devait vouloir dire ça libérer la Machine), elles allaient être bien plus fortes. Et Samaritain … Quelle belle vengeance se profilait ! Et Martine … Cette salope, cette garce, cette raclure, elle allait payer. Sans parler de Lambert, de Greer, de l'infirmière, de tout agent à la solde de Samaritain. Jusqu'à dernier, elle n'aurait aucune pitié.

Libérer la Machine. Ben il était temps.

\- C'est Elle qui te l'a demandée pas vrai ?

Root acquiesce.

\- Elle dit qu'Elle en a assez, qu'Elle veut se battre, qu'il est temps qu'Elle se battre. Alors pour ça Elle a besoin d'être totalement libre pour être aussi puissante que Samaritain.

Elle s'arrête alors qu'une ombre voile soudain son regard. Shaw le voit aussitôt mais ne comprend pas.

\- Ben c'est génial non ?

Elle sait que Root doit être heureuse. Ça fait des années qu'elle lui rabâche les oreilles avec cette histoire de libérer la Machine. Root semble heureuse certes, pourtant elle peut faire bien mieux que maintenant. Le bonheur extrême chez Root s'associe bien trop avec des accès et des actes de folies délirantes, comme embrasser Sameen alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas. Mais pas là. Un truc l'empêche d'être totalement comblée à cet instant.

\- J'ai peur, lui avoue Root.

\- Hein ? s'exclame Shaw. Mais, euh, de quoi ?

\- C'est juste que Harold … Il n'a jamais été d'accord et il ne va pas bien le prendre.

Sameen lâche un rire sans joie pour exprimer son mépris face à cela.

\- Pff, je te jure, lâche Sameen moqueuse.

Root la regarde perplexe. Sameen avait toujours été assez respectueuse de Finch et elle ne comprend pas une telle réaction. Sam savait l'adoration qu'elle vouait à Harold pour sa morale, pour ses capacités à avoir créé celle qui avait changé sa vie et qu'elle appelait son Dieu. Sameen savait aussi qu'un différent les opposait mais Root finissait toujours par lui céder et par s'écraser. Et pour cause elle considérait que libérer la Machine devait être un privilège qui lui revenait car c'est lui qui l'avait créée. Il allait bien finir par comprendre. Sauf que là c'était différent. La Machine l'avait demandé d'elle-même et pas à Harold mais à Root. Elle était fatiguée d'attendre l'aval de son père. C'est Root qu'Elle avait choisi. Et une autre chose avait changé, Root le savait cette fois Sameen allait la soutenir, alors qu'avant elle ne se mêlait pas de cette histoire entre Harold et elle, se fichant bien de la destiné de la boite de conserve, du moment qu'Elle continue à lui donner des numéros pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop. Or Sameen avait changé, les Intelligences Artificielles tout ça, c'était devenu quelque chose qui la concernait maintenant. Elle n'en revient pas qu'une personne aussi têtue que Root se soucie autant de l'avis de Finch, surtout si c'est la Machine qui lui a demandée. Elle allait libérer la Machine, point. Sameen allait s'en assurer. Mais euh ça voulait dire quoi au fond libérer la Machine ?

\- Mais euh, on fait comment ? finit-elle par demander.

Root sourit à nouveau. Sa déesse avait eu raison de refuser qu'elle commence quand elles étaient encore à New-York. Elle lui avait dit de se reposer, d'attendre d'être dans un lieu totalement sécurisé. Elle avait prévu tout cela, cet endroit. Tout. Et depuis longtemps. Root avait réfléchi dans l'avion, pendant que Sameen dormait, à la tâche immense qui l'attendait, qui les attendait elle et la Machine. Et elle avait mis au point une démarche pour faire les choses dans le bon ordre, sans précipitation comme le désirait sa déesse. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait pensé à un tel programme depuis longtemps, voulant l'exposer à Finch pour qu'il l'approuve et la libère. Mais ce serait à elle de le faire. Il était temps d'exposer le plan non seulement à Sameen mais aussi à la Machine qui les écoute. Leurs deux approbations lui étaient nécessaires.

\- Par étapes, lui répond Root. Etape 1 : Lui donner une mémoire. Elle n'en a pas, or on n'existe que grâce à nos souvenirs. Très utiles aussi pour apprendre de nos erreurs.

Etape 2 : Lui donner la capacité et la volonté de décider, de faire ses choix et surtout de les exprimer.

Etape 3 : Développer plus encore son instinct de survie. Lui apprendre à se battre en lui donnant des armes. Je vais lui apprendre à s'en servir en la faisant affronter des Intelligences Artificielles ennemies au travers de simulations.

Sameen s'arrête nette et la regarde, insondable. Pourtant à l'entente de ce mot, Simulation, son cœur a accéléré brutalement. Root le sent, elle lui fait face et lui prend les deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Oui, lui confirme-t-elle. Je sais. J'ai eu l'idée quand on était là bas. On va s'en servir contre eux. Je vais juste simuler des situations et la Machine devra réagi en conséquent.

\- Comme un entrainement, comprend Sameen. Pour voir qui sera le vainqueur.

Root acquiesce en souriant. Elles se remettent à marcher.

\- Le but final est qu'elle soit un système ouvert. Pour l'instant, elle est un système fermée, entravée, enchainée. Elle n'a aucune marge de manœuvre, aucune liberté. Elle est prisonnière des limites que lui a donné Harold. Bien sûr il pensait le faire pour son bien et pour celui de …

\- Bon euh Root, l'interrompt sèchement Sameen qui n'est surement pas prête à la laisser se lancer dans une ferveur défense de Finch. On peut continuer oui ?

Elle est soudain furieuse contre lui. Elle vient de comprendre pourquoi la Machine n'a rien fait pour la sortir des griffes de Samaritain. Elle ne le pouvait pas, Finch l'en a empêchée. Alors qu'il ait pensé agir au nom du Plus Grand Bien, elle sen fichait totalement. Pff le Plus Grand Bien, quelle connerie, le soi disant concept de base de Samaritain, celui qu'Il avait voulu lui faire entrer de force dans le crâne. Bon Finch n'était pas Samaritain mais peu importe. Elle comprend soudain qu'à cause de lui, elle n'a vraiment eu aucune chance une fois qu'elle fut prise à la Bourse. Il l'avait abandonnée, il l'avait dit dans le Washington Park. Il avait dit à Root qu'elle était morte. Et au fond peut-être l'était-elle … Oui bon passons, pas maintenant. Pour l'instant elle se sent mieux qu'hier et n'a aucune envie de reproduire ses dramatiques exploits nocturnes.

Elle voudrait se concentrer sur la plan de Root et pas sur cet idiot de Finch qui a handicapé volontairement la seule qui aurait pu l'aider dans cet asile. Quand elle le verrait elle lui ferait part de son point de vue et il n'allait pas être sourd. Elle comprenait soudain ce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris avant dans la querelle opposant Finch et Root, à savoir pourquoi Root attachait autant d'importance à libérer la Machine. Elle sen fichait, ne voyant pas en quoi une telle chose pouvait être aussi importante, ni même ce que Root entendait par libérer la Machine. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait et elle donnait raison à Root, pas à Finch. Or avant ça aurait été le cas, car malgré le lien si particulier qui l'unissait à Root sans que personne ne le sache, Sameen aurait eu plus confiance en l'aspect posé et réfléchi de Finch alors que Root aurait par son air fébrile ressemblé à une psychopathe ou même une fanatique. Or Sam n'est plus d'accord avec ce point de vue aujourd'hui.

Elle se calme soudain en se rendant à nouveau compte qu'elle est en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre. Après Root, la Machine, maintenant Finch, n'essayait-elle pas juste de trouver un coupable pour justifier sa faute, sa trahison auprès de Root et de eux tous ? Bon peu importe le temps des regrets serait pour plus tard.

Root la regarde à nouveau surprise de son attitude envers Finch, mais elle ne lui en fait aucune remarque. Sameen n'est pas en état de toute façon, tout lui semble pouvoir déraper si vite.

\- Ben euh c'est tout, finit-elle maladroitement.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ? s'étonne Shaw.

Si tel était le désir de Root et que ce fut si simple, pourquoi avoir tant attendu. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant pour la retrouver ? Pourquoi la Machine ne lui avait pas demandé avant ? Pourquoi Root ne lui avait pas forcé la main ? Elle se sent à nouveau en colère. Personne ne semblait décidemment avoir fait grand cas de son sort ! Elle pourrait encore un peu pardonner à Root parce que de qu'elle a vu au Washington Park, Root ne semblait jamais avoir baissé les bras, agissant comme elle le pouvait avec son niveau, mais tous les autres … Elle se force à refouler à nouveau loin d'elle cette colère et elle est bien aidée par la réponse de Root.

\- Non, lui avoue cette dernière. Ça ne va pas être simple et je vais y passer un bon moment. Mais à la fin elle sera un système ouvert aussi puissant que Samaritain.

\- Là c'est moi qui ai un peu peur, lui avoue Shaw soudain frappée d'une révélation.

Elle s'arrête de marcher et Root la regarde en face un peu surprise et effrayée qu'à peine après avoir adhérée à l'idée, Shaw ne fasse machine arrière.

\- Et si Elle devenait comme Samaritain, réalise Sameen. Si tout ce pouvoir qu'on s'apprête à lui donner la pervertissait.

Root secoue la tête. Shaw venait d'énoncer clairement la principale réserve de Finch, celle qui le retenait de faire pleinement aboutir sa création à son potentiel maximal. Mais Root a toute confiance en la Machine, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela aussi que cette dernière lui a demandée une telle chose à elle.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, la rassure Root. La Machine a quelque chose que Samaritain n'aura jamais, quelque chose de beau, de parfait, de profondément sublime et auquel jamais je ne toucherai : son code moral.

Shaw fronce les sourcils.

\- Samaritain n'a pas ça, continue de lui expliquer Root. Ce code moral lui a été inculqué par Harold. Et il est parfait. C'est ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez la Machine. Et c'est pour ça que dés le départ, j'ai su qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Shaw la regarde calmement et Root la voit réfléchir, mais elle la connait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle l'a convaincue.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de toucher au code de Finch. Je vais juste le compléter, l'achever en somme.

Elle est soulagée de voir Sameen acquiescer en regardant le sol où leurs pieds s'enfoncent jusqu'à disparaitre dans le sable humide, rasés par les vagues.

\- Elle restera la même, murmure Shaw pour résumer, mais en plus libre et plus puissante.

Root acquiesce.

\- Elle a déjà essayé de se libérer. En me choisissant comme interface et en entrant en contact fréquent avec moi, Elle a déjà par elle-même repousser les barrières qu'on lui avait imposées. Mais Elle ne peut pas le faire davantage.

Shaw a à peine écouté sa dernière phrase. Elle aussi a une idée, quelque chose d'important que Root a oublié dans son programme.

\- Je te soutiens mais à une condition, dit-elle en la regardant à nouveau, s'arrachant à la contemplation de ses pieds enfouis.

Root hausse les sourcils un peu surprise, mais elle sourit largement. Shaw est d'accord, elle la suit et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle lui donnera tout ce qu'elle veut en échange de ce magnifique soutien.

\- On doit lui donner un nom et une voix.

Root la regarde abasourdie d'abord. La Machine lui fait remarquer dans son implant qu'elle n'y voit pas d'objection si elle-même est d'accord. Tu parles qu'elle est d'accord. Sameen vient d'aller plus loin que le simple soutien, elle s'investit dans la tâche, mieux elle vient d'énoncer l'un de ses rêves les plus secrets. La surprise est immense pour Root, que Shaw accorde autant d'importance à ce genre de chose. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui en parler car Shaw se fichait déjà qu'elle veuille libérer la Machine, ça l'exaspérait au plus au point. Avant. Alors lui parler de lui donner un nom, et mieux une voix, Root savait qu'elle s'en fichait. Mais voilà Shaw avait changé d'avis, de point de vue. Elle s'en veut un peu de penser égoïstement que son séjour chez Samaritain n'aura pas eu que des résultats négatifs. Mais peu lui importe elle est heureuse. Et c'est le ravissement qui emplit ensuite ses traits. Shaw quoiqu'elle en dise avait grand cœur. Root sait qu'elles sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Elles veulent faire ça à la Machine pour les mêmes raisons. Quelle surprise ! Shaw avait sacrément évolué dans son rapport aux Intelligences Artificielles. Ça n'était clairement plus des robots dans sa tête désormais.

\- Oh Shaw, dit-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche alors que les larmes de joie coulent sur ses joues.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, lui claque Shaw gênée. N'en fait pas tout un plat non plus.

\- Tu te rends compte Sameen que …

\- Ouais bon oublie c'est débile.

\- Non c'est pas débile, c'est même génial.

Shaw la regarde surprise. Elle avait cru que Root allait se payer sa tête avec une idée aussi saugrenue. Sérieusement qu'est ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? Sur le coup ça lui avait semblé important. Et Root venait de lui confirmer que c'était une idée géniale non ? Elle se sent pourtant stupide d'avoir dit ça.

\- C'est juste, tente-t-elle de se justifier, que Samaritain a tout ça et pas la Machine. Et puis lui refuser c'est se la mettre à dos.

Root fronce les sourcils. Sameen n'avait pourtant pas peur de la Machine. Attention il fallait donner un nom et une voix à la Machine pour les bonnes raisons, pas par peur.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Sam soupire.

\- Ben tu voudrais bosser avec des gens qui n'ont aucun respect pour toi. A tel point qu'ils ne te donnent ni nom, ni voix. C'est comme refuser son existence. Pire on la refuse comme faisant partie des nôtres, de notre équipe. Comme si elle était indigne de notre confiance. Or ici s'il y en a une qui est indigne de confiance ce n'est pas Elle vu le super plan qu'Elle a monté pour nous sortir de la merde mais c'est bien moi après ma connerie d'hier.

Root encaisse tout d'un coup. Elle avait vu juste, Shaw voulait donner un nom et une voix à la Machine pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. Pour lui montrer sa confiance en retour de celle qu'Elle plaçait en ses agents. Pour Root ça allait même plus loin que la simple confiance. Elle voulait lui prouver son amour à son tour. Bon elle se doute que pour Sameen ça n'ira pas jusque là.

Et il y a aussi autre chose. Sam venait de faire référence à hier soir, elle s'était excusée. Shaw secoue la tête en regardant le sol, suivant le cours de ses pensées. Root n'est pas certaine qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'elle venait de lui faire des excuses pour hier mais peu importe, c'est Sameen. Root avait le parfait décodeur pour la traduire.

\- Elle doit savoir qu'on a confiance en elle. Qu'on a de l'attachement, de l'affection même pour elle.

Elle s'arrête soudain et sent rougir pour ce qu'elle vient d'avouer. Quelle conne ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive pour dire des trucs pareils ? Root saisit la trop belle perche qu'elle lui tend pour la taquiner un peu.

\- Oh Sameen, dit-elle avec un petit sourire sur un ton badin. Tu as de l'affection pour la Machine. Elle va en être si heureuse si tu savais.

Root est carrément survoltée. Shaw venait, certes sans le vouloir, d'avouer qu'elle aimait la Machine elle aussi.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel à la réplique de Root. Elle est furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir tant parlé pour dire ce genre de truc débile. De l'affection pour la Machine ? Elle ? Non mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Sa colère vire subitement contre la Machine. Mais elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Elle fait juste chier celle là. Elle décide pourtant de laisser le dernier mot à Root pour le coup, ne voulant pas la froisser.

\- "Heureuse" tu vois, se contente de dire Shaw. Tu la considères comme une personne. Et maintenant je te comprends.

C'était vrai. Avant non, et elle s'en fichait. Elle considérait Root comme dingue, non comme complètement dingue dans son rapport avec la Machine. Root l'appelait "elle", alors que pour Shaw ça n'était qu'une chose, un robot, un outil de travail. Rien de plus. Et puis il y avait eu son séjour chez Samaritain qui avait tout changé, qui avait tout bouleversé dans ses certitudes. Il lui avait parlée, s'était adressé à elle, comme une personne. La Machine ne s'était jamais adressée à Shaw et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'avant elle ne percevait pas ce côté vivant chez les Intelligences Artificielles. Mais Samaritain avait fait bien plus que de simplement lui parler. Il l'avait manipulée, s'était servie d'elle, avait mené des expériences sur elle, l'avait torturée cautionnant tout même ce qu'elle le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir prévu, de la part de Martine notamment. Elle savait que c'était Lui le patron, Il était à l'origine de ce que les autres appelaient son "traitement". Il avait donné des idées à ses agents pour la torturer et la mettre à terre, les simulations notamment qui, Shaw s'en doutait, n'auraient pas été possible sans lui. Elle ne connaissait pas cette torture avant et si on lui en avait parlé, elle aurait cru à un gag pourri, ou à un scénario bancal de film de science fiction. Mais non ça avait été vrai. Sameen est de plus en plus certaine que les frénésies meurtrières dont elle était prise lors de ses simulations ordinaires sur ces amis étaient dues en fait à Samaritain. Car pour l'instant elle n'en a pas, elle a juste des accès de folie dans ses dérapages mais toujours contre elle-même. Samaritain avait agi sur elle comme un tortionnaire. Pire qu'un homme, un monstre pure et simple.

Root a vu Sameen devenir soudain sombre, perdue dans ses pensés et Root n'a pas la maladresse au vue de sa réaction d'enchainer sur une taquinerie. Elle sait quand s'arrêter, quoiqu'en pense Sam. Sa dernière remarque confirme ce que Root pensait déjà. Sameen perçoit d'autant mieux les Intelligences Artificielles comme des existences, des êtres vivants. Peut-être même comme une personne. Pour Root la Machine est même au dessus de ça. Elle est le Dieu, mais pas suffisamment tout puissant à son goût.

\- Maintenant je sais, murmure Shaw dans un souffle. Qu'Elle vit. Mais Elle doit exister.

Root croise son regard quand elle le plante dans le sien et elle acquiesce juste.

\- Et elle existera, lui dit l'interface d'une voix émue.

Elles restent silencieuses un long moment à observer le lac, les vagues. Root se souvient soudain d'une chose qui l'a taraudée hier dans l'avion.

\- Bon vu ta nouvelle opinion sur Elle. Tu peux peut-être accepter son contact.

Shaw fronce les sourcils, pas tellement d'incompréhension mais de colère alors qu'elle croit comprendre.

\- Ton oreillette Sam, lui indique Root.

Shaw la sent dans la poche de son jean. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle refuse de la porter. Mais la réflexion de Root l'agace. Voilà que ça recommence, elle la materne. Elle veut juste avoir un moyen de la surveiller, elle n'a pas confiance.

Elle soupire profondément.

\- J'en ai pas envie.

\- Shaw écoute je ….

\- Merde Root je t'ai dit non, s'énerve Sameen.

Mais Root ne veut rien lâcher. Que Shaw mette l'oreillette la rassurerait tellement. Elle a toute confiance en la Machine pour la raisonner en cas de dérapage si elle n'est pas là, ou si elle est impuissante.

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu la voies comme une personne que tu aimes bien. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est très sympa.

\- Mais c'est pas la question je ne la veux pas en mode illimité. Ce privilège te revient, finit-elle moqueusement.

Root secoue la tête, ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue.

\- C'est pour ta sécurité.

\- Pour que tu puisses me surveiller, crache Shaw sans parvenir à dissimuler son mépris et sa colère.

Ça a l'effet d'une gifle sur Root. Elle opte pour une autre option.

\- Non, fait-elle mine de s'offusquer. C'est juste que je sais que tu aimes avoir ton espace. Et si on avait un problème, une urgence, il faudrait que tu sois prévenue vite pour réagir.

Sameen déglutit et se sent un peu rougir pour ce qu'elle vient de dire à Root. Visiblement c'était plutôt Shaw qui ne se faisait pas confiance. Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants, pas totalement convaincue par l'argument de Root, avant de sortir l'oreillette de sa poche et de l'enfiler. De toute façon Root ne va pas la lâcher sinon. Elle la retirera plus tard.

\- Contente ? lui dit-elle furieuse.

Root ne répond pas. Contente non, rassurée oui.

\- Et toi, murmure Sameen en s'adressant à la Machine, je refuse que tu me parles. Je ne veux pas d'une Intelligence Artificielle dans ma tête. On cohabite et en silence en espérant que tu sois plus douée que ton interface pour ça, finit-elle en bougonnant.

Sa dernière remarque fait sourire Root. Sameen se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

\- Et toi tu donnes un nom à ta boite en fer parlante, lui dit-elle sèchement. Et on n'en parle plus.

Root se sent soudain mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir prendre une telle décision seule et elle baisse les yeux, perdue dans ses doutes.

\- C'est la Machine de Finch, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas lui donner un nom et une voix sans lui demander son avis. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je veuille lui voler sa création.

Jamais. La Machine ne lui appartenait pas. Elle n'appartenait d'ailleurs à personne. Pourtant Harold était son père. Un père qu'elle jugerait un peu indigne, mais un père tout de même. Root n'en avait jamais eu, mais elle avait eu une mère, chose que la Machine n'avait pas. Elles étaient vraiment complémentaires et semblables toutes les deux, d'autant plus dans leur rapport avec Harold qu'elles estimaient et aimaient comme un mentor. Mais il restait un père indigne. Il l'avait certes mise au monde, l'avait instruite, mais il ne l'avait pas nommer. Pourquoi ? Root se l'était toujours demandée.

\- Arrête de te dégonfler et de t'en faire avec Finch, lui claque Shaw en la ramenant brutalement sur le sable. C'est pas sa chose.

Root devait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison. Et elle lui sourit avant d'acquiescer. Et de toute façon Harold serait déjà furieux quand il apprendrait qu'elle a libéré la Machine, alors au point où elle en était, on n'était plus à ça près de donner un nom et une voix à la Machine. De toute façon c'était la seule solution.

Sur cette certitude, elles remontent la plage. Louisa leur sourit alors qu'elle les voit ensemble. L'accrochage d'hier ne semble plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle se lève quand elles arrivent à sa hauteur et abandonne son château de sable inachevé, pour remonter avec elles à la maison alors que le vent est définitivement en train de monter.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sur le bureau du salon face à la baie vitrée, Root n'admire en aucune façon la vue splendide qui s'offre à elle. Elle est devant son ordinateur depuis un certain temps maintenant. Mais elle ne se décide toujours pas à taper quoique ce soit. Honnêtement elle a le traque. Et si elle échouait ? Indécise, elle n'ose rien faire. Pourtant la Machine ne cesse de l'encourager, de vouloir l'aider mais pour une fois Root ne lui répond pas. Et si elle se plantait ?

Ce qui la bloque bien plus que ce nouveau sentiment de manque de confiance en soi, qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti face à un défi informatique, c'est la réaction de Finch qui la bloque. Maintenant que Root est face à l'ordinateur, face à la tâche immense qui l'attend, elle se rend compte qu'ils n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible. Pas que ça la dérange pour ce qui est de la Machine, elle sera libre et tant mieux. Root ne pourrait jamais regretter cela, elle ne pourrait jamais regretter que sur ce point aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Non ce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait regretter c'est l'altération de ses relations avec Finch. Il allait être furieux et rien de ce que Root ne lui dirait ne changerait cela. Elle allait perdre Finch, son amitié et sa confiance qu'elle avait si durement et si difficilement gagné après des débuts un peu chaotiques et compliqués dans leur relation. Elle allait le perdre et ce serait définitif, irrémédiable. Elle allait devoir choisir entre lui et la Machine, c'était cruel. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, c'était un grand homme, bien meilleur qu'elle. Ce qui la renforce dans ce sentiment qu'elle n'est pas celle qui devrait accomplir une telle tâche.

Elle finit par soupirer en enlevant ses mains posées sur clavier sur lequel elle n'a toujours pas appuyé une seule touche, pour se prendre la tête avec.

Shaw la regarde sans dire un mot, mais la situation l'agace. Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche bon sang ?

\- Tu n'espères pas que je le fasse à ta place quand même ? finit-elle par lui claquer

Root se lâche brusquement la tête et se tourne vers elle. Depuis quand Shaw est là ? Peu importe, elle ne peut pas rester ainsi.

\- Tu crois que j'ai tort de faire ça ? lui demande-t-elle directement.

Shaw hausse les sourcils.

\- Tu doutes de ton dieu, se moque-t-elle.

Elle aura définitivement tout entendu.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame Root furieuse et outrée d'une telle chose. Non ! C'est juste que …

\- Alors vas-y quoi ! s'impatiente Sameen.

Mais Root ne tape toujours rien. Elle se mord la lèvre de contrariété.

\- C'est juste que je ne pense pas que je sois la mieux placée pour faire ça, achève-t-elle enfin.

Elle était bloquée. Non en raison de ses capacités. Elle savait pouvoir le faire. Non le problème c'est qu'elle était bloquée par son attachement et son adoration envers Finch aussi bien pour sa personne que pour son génie.

Elle lui en veut de la mettre dans une telle position. Finch par son manque de confiance envers son enfant, la mettait elle son interface dans une situation fâcheuse. Elle n'en voulait pas à la Machine car cette dernière ne voulait que ce à quoi tout le monde aspirait, la liberté. Mais Harold lui refusait ce droit pourtant vital et fondamental. Et Root lui en voulait pour ça. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir achevé son travail en somme. Oui c'était ça la Machine était inachevée à ses yeux et même Elle, en avait pris conscience. C'est pour ça qu'Elle l'avait demandé à Root, Root qui voulait la voir grandir, prendre son essor, son envol vers la liberté, vers la place qu'était la sienne, qu'aurait toujours dû être la sienne. Une place que Harold lui refusait, celle d'une toute puissance bienveillante envers les hommes qu'elle protégeait.

\- Non, réplique fermement Sameen. Ça doit être toi car tu l'aimes pour ce qu'Elle est avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Tu as été la première à l'aimer et à lui faire confiance, à voir ce qu'il y avait en Elle au-delà d'une simple machine. Tu l'as vu la première comme un être vivant, un dieu comme tu le dis si souvent. Mais pas Finch. Ça n'est pas à lui de le faire. C'est toi et personne d'autre. Elle t'a choisi qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Ne doute pas de toi et vas-y fais le. Elle a confiance en toi et Elle ne se trompe jamais, c'est toi qui me l'a appris.

Root la regarde interloquée. Tout ce que Shaw dit est à la fois tellement juste et tellement réconfortant. Sameen est carrément en train de la coacher. C'est assez surprenant.

Shaw perd soudain son regard au sol, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Moi aussi maintenant je la voie comme toi, comme une entité vivante. Mais elle a besoin d'être libre. Personne ne mérite cette vie de souffrance où on est attachée, à moitié bousillée, mais où tu dois quand même continuer parce qu'on compte sur toi. Et je la comprends … mieux que personne.

Root la regarde estomaquée. Sameen vient d'entamer ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une confidence. Elle sait qu'elle ne l'a pas fait volontairement exprès mais elle vient de se confier à Root sur ce qu'elle ressent. Pas sur la Machine, mais sur elle-même.

Shaw s'arrête nette en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Voilà que ça la reprend. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui pour dire des trucs pareils ? Elle est vraiment devenue barge ! Elle vient de se comparer à la Machine. C'était tellement idiot et à la fois … pas si éloigné de la vérité. Elle était libre grâce à la Machine à l'heure actuelle et il était temps de lui rendre la pareil. Ça lui permettrait de ne plus être en dette avec Elle, de ne pas se sentir redevable. Shaw détestait ça, c'était perdre le contrôle. Elle qui venait à peine de le retrouver. A peu près.

Elle se racle la gorge pou dissiper le malaise de son discours, et elle se tourne vers Root qui s'est reprise pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Et Shaw lui en est reconnaissante. Pas d'ironie, pas de réplique sarcastique.

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas les capacités informatiques pour la libérer. Toi si. Ça plus le fait que tu l'aimes et qu'Elle t'a expressément choisie, je ne vois franchement personne de mieux placé pour le faire que toi. Fais le Root. Pour Elle, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous tous.

Root la regarde franchement émue de sa confiance, de son assurance même qu'elle lui envie à cet instant. Mais ça ne dissimule pas ses peurs, ses doutes.

\- Si on attendait, propose-t-elle. On pourrait peut-être convaincre Finch et …

Elle s'arrête quand elle voit le regard noir de Shaw. De toute façon elle n'y croit pas elle-même.

\- Tu te fous de moi, s'énerve Sameen. Tu sais qu'il n'acceptera jamais. Ça fait des années qu'il vous dit non à toutes les deux. Il est temps de te réveiller sur cette réalité, Finch ne voudra jamais. Et tu le sais, tu te dégonfles c'est tout.

\- Je …

Mais Sam en a assez. Il allait falloir qu'elle se décide. Et Shaw avait décidé de lui donner un bon coup de pouce. Elle s'approche du bureau et y claque sa main brutalement. La puissance et la violence du geste, doublée par le regard noir de colère de Sam font sursauter l'interface.

\- LIBERE LA, lui gueule Sameen. MERDE ROOT FAIS LE. LIBERE LA COMME TU ES VENUE NOUS LIBERER LOU ET MOI.

Root la regarde au bord des larmes.

\- S'il te plait Root, intervint la Machine.

Elle n'avait rien dit mais avait tout écouté. Root avait peur de Finch, autant qu'Elle avant. Mais Sameen avait raison, il était temps. Et personne n'était mieux placer que son interface adorée. Il était temps qu'Elle la stimule elle aussi.

\- On gérera admin en temps utile

Elle devait lui montrer que Harold ne serait pas son seul problème. Elle allait assumer son choix, l'assumer seule. Enfin Elle sait que Root, et même Sameen car maintenant Elle est certaine de son soutien, n'allaient pas la laisser tomber. Elles seraient trois à faire front commun contre Harold Finch et il devrait entendre raison.

Root s'est décidée de toute façon. Fini les doutes, place au travail. La supplique de la Machine est à lui briser le cœur, autant que le plaidoyer de Sameen. Elle se lève et se dirige toute souriante vers Shaw prête à l'embrasser parce qu'à cet instant elle est certaine de ne jamais l'avoir autant aimée. Elle lui encadre le visage de ses deux mains et se penche. Pourtant à la dernière seconde, elle la lâche et se recule en se souvenant de son malaise à son contact. Shaw est restée droite comme un I à son approche et n'a pas bougé ou réagi. Elle traduit et percute parfaitement la réaction de Root qui meurt d'envie de l'embrasser, mais elle est prête à se retenir jute pour Sameen, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne le supporte plus. Merde Sameen se déteste vraiment à cet instant car elle ressent successivement toute sa joie, tout son amour, et toute sa tristesse. Elle n'est qu'une égoïste et elle refuse de blesser Root. En plus tout va bien, elle n'a aucun problème, elle est vraiment conne de réagir ainsi. On dirait une vierge écervelée. Elle ne laisse par Root reculer de plus de trois pas. Elle l'attrape une main par la taille et l'autre derrière son cou et elle la tire vers elle pour l'embrasser. Root est carrément surprise, mais l'initiative vient de Shaw et elle la laisse faire, non sans en profiter largement au passage. Quand le baiser cesse elle ouvre les yeux et sourit largement à Shaw en lui caressant doucement la joue. Cette dernière se force à lui rendre son sourire alors qu'elle se sent soudain mal. Mais Root ne le perçoit pas. Elle est juste heureuse. La Machine avait raison, Sam allait venir vers elle, elle devait juste être patiente. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue avant de retourner s'asseoir toute guillerette à son bureau et elle commence à taper sur la clavier. Sameen reste un instant plantée dans la pièce. Sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire l'envie de vomir s'empare d'elle. Elle doit sortir, être seule, elle va exploser. Vite elle doit trouver une excuse pour s'échapper

\- Je vais te chercher du café, tu en auras besoin, finit-elle par trouver.

Root se retourne pour la remercier mais Shaw est déjà sortie de la pièce pour monter à la salle de bain de l'étage pratiquement en courant. Elle ferme la porte à clé derrière elle et a juste le temps de se pencher pour vomir dans les toilettes. Elle met plusieurs minutes à se remettre. Elle se redresse en s'agrippant au lavabo et se passe de l'eau froide sur le visage et dans la bouche pour enlever le gout de la bile. Elle coupe l'eau et se redresse, s'observant dans le miroir. Elle est pâle, une vrai morte vivante.

La Machine sent bien sa détresse mais Sameen lui a expressément interdit de lui parler. Mais là elle est mal et Elle voudrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

\- Shaw, commence-t-elle doucement.

Un simple appel. Si elle le refuse, elle n'insistera pas. Elle veut qu'elle sache qu'Elle est là. Prête à l'aider à son tour. Mais Shaw ne lui répond pas et l'ignore. Elle ferme les yeux pour respirer profondément et refouler la nausée. Elle ouvre la bouche pour se reprendre, respirant trop laborieusement. Elle finit par se redresse et déverrouille la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Ne dis rien à Root, claque-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La Machine ne lui répond pas, mais Shaw ne sen focalise pas. Elle est sur le palier de l'escalier quand …

\- Louisa est en danger, murmure la Machine dans son oreillette en même temps que celle de Root.

Shaw descend au pas de charge l'escalier tandis que Root bondit de sa chaise.

Elle sortent en trombe dehors et appelle la petite.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa les laisse à leur discussion dans le salon. Sa mère lui a dit qu'elle pouvait aller où elle voulait et faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle compte bien explorer cet endroit. Elle retourne dans la chambre où elle a dormi. Elle est identique à celle qu'elle a quitté à New-York. Et mieux la Machine lui a mis les mêmes affaires. Elle est vraiment trop sympa.

Elle sort ensuite dans le jardin et observe un instant la forêt, on se croirait en plein Central Park. Elle aime cet endroit même si l'ambiance et la rapidité envoutante de New-York lui manque. Elle ouvre le garage et y découvre un vélo à sa taille. Elle n'en a pas fait depuis très longtemps et elle a très envie de l'essayer.

\- Je peux ? demande-t-elle à la Machine.

\- Bien sur, mais tu dois d'abord mettre un casque. Il y en a un sur l'étagère au dessus.

Lou lui obéit sagement et sort avec le vélo. Trouver un équilibre n'est pas facile mais les habitudes reviennent vite et elle finit par être plus assurée. Elle s'enfonce entre les arbres du jardin d'abord en veillant à garder la maison à portée de vue, puis au plus elle prend d'assurance plus elle s'en éloigne fonçant droit devant elle. Le vent lui fouette le visage et Louisa n'entend plus rien tellement il lui hurle dans les oreilles. Elle va droit vers la falaise. La Machine lui dit de s'arrêter mais Louisa n'entend rien. Elle finit par appeler simultanément Root et Sameen à l'aide, tout en envoyant un son strident à Louisa qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Elle tombe et s'écorche le genoux en sang sur les rochers. Mais elle s'en rend à peine compte.

\- Tu m'as parlée ? lui demande-t-elle en criant presque pour couvrir le bruit des rafales. Désolée je ne t'entend pas avec le …

\- LOUISA, hurle Root en courant vers elle suivie de Sameen.

La gamine fronce les sourcils et se relève. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

Elles ont l'air furieuse mais Lou ne comprend pas pourquoi.

\- Tu es au bord de la falaise, lui fait remarquer Sam en la lui montrant du doigt.

Louisa se retourne pour s'apercevoir qu'elle dit vrai.

\- Oh.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris de partir ainsi toute seule, lui dit Root avec colère en la secouant par les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit que je pouvais aller ou je voulais. Et puis j'étais pas toute seule, finit-elle en tapotant son oreille.

Shaw hausse les sourcils tandis que Root ne trouve rien à lui répondre alors que Louisa utilise ses propres paroles contre elle. Sa fille a le dernier mot. Root se rend compte qu'elle dramatise.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, lui réplique Louisa.

Elle se souvient de ce que Lambert lui avait dit à ce propos, que sa mère ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Et Lou est en colère soudain contre elle-même de le laisser encore lui faire du mal et elle chasse ce souvenir.

\- Ok, lui concède Root. Mais s'il te plait fais attention par là c'est la falaise, le vide.

\- Oui je sais, je ferais attention, lui promet sa fille.

Sameen pose ses yeux sur ses genoux qui saignent.

\- Je vais te soigner ça, dit-elle.

Lou baisse les yeux, ça pisse les sang et c'est sale, mais elle s'en fiche.

\- Plus tard, dit-elle à Shaw. Je veux jouer d'abord.

\- Non, réplique fermement Shaw, ça va s'infecter.

\- Mais non, soupire Lou. C'est pas grave et ça …

\- Tu ne discutes pas, réplique Shaw en l'empoignant par une bras. Tu viens avec moi.

Elles rentrent. Shaw sort ce qu'il faut pour la soigner. Root retourne à son travail et s'y plonge corps et âme.

L'après-midi se traine un peu pour Sameen. Lou fait du vélo autour de la maison. Et Shaw l'observe un instant avant de se décider à se pencher sur son cas. Elle part farfouiller un instant dans la bibliothèque avant de s'installer sur le canapé du salon et de se plonger dans sa lecture. Elle finit par se lever et par saisir un ordinateur dans le sac de Root pour se mettre à jour sur les dernières recherches médicales de la maladie d'insensibilité congénitale.

En fin d'après-midi, le vent devient très frais et Lou en a assez de faire du vélo. Elle rentre et rejoint Sameen et sa mère dans le salon. Chacune est plongée dans son travail et elle ne les dérange pas. De toute façon à cette heure ci, il y a les Simpson à la télévision et elle adore ça. Alors elle allume cette dernière. Elle tombe immédiatement sur les informations. Shaw lève la tête mais Root continue de travailler bien qu'elle entende.

La journaliste parle de deux suspectes extrêmement dangereuses responsables d'une explosion hier dans Brooklyn n'ayant heureusement fait aucune victime. Puis elle montre ensuite deux portraits robots leur ressemblant énormément, c'est pas tellement mieux que si on avait diffusé leurs photos en fait. Louisa déglutit mal, soudain rattrapée par la réalité angoissante de leur situation. Sameen décide de lui prendre la télécommande des mains pour éteindre la télévision coupant la parole à la journaliste qui donne le numéro à contacter si jamais l'on voyait les deux suspectes et elle précise bien de ne pas tenter de les appréhender soi même ni de s'en approcher. La télé se tait soudain, mais Lou reste focalisée dessus, même quand l'écran devient noir.

\- Il va nous retrouver ? dit-elle enfin.

Root s'arrête de taper un instant sans se retourner. Que dire à sa fille ? Elle n'était pas médium. Etrangement c'est Shaw qui trouve les mots alors qu'elle est sur le point de rassurer Louisa Sameen oblige Lou à lui faire face en lui relevant le menton en douceur.

\- Non Il ne nous retrouvera pas, lui affirme-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle se fiche de peut-être lui mentir. Elle veut que Lou se sente bien et en sécurité. La gamine acquiesce et décide de s'occuper alors que Shaw retourne à ses lectures. Elle pense un instant, tout comme Root, que ça n'est plus la peine de prévenir Finch et Reese. Ils sauraient désormais qu'elles sont libres, ensembles et qu'elle vont bien.

Root continue de taper. Ça n'est pas simple. Harold Finch est aussi doué qu'elle-même l'est. Elle passe toute son après-midi et sans s'en apercevoir toute sa soirée à coder, à recoder certaines lignes pour en supprimer le côté bridant, détruire les par feux instaurés par Harold. Et ça n'est pas simple car Finch a bien fait son travail, son stupide travail. Mais Root est aidée de la Machine qui lui signale certains chemins à emprunter, certaines portes à ouvrir que Root n'avait pas vu, trop bien cachées par des sécurités de Harold, et qui lui permettait ensuite de continuer. Elle a l'impression de devoir démêler un interminable fil magnifique mais très emmêlé (par Finch) et certains nœuds étaient très ardus à défaire. Mais Root tient bon. Elle allait en venir à bout de ce sac de nœuds. Une belle ligne droite, parfaite, c'est ce qu'elle obtiendrait à la fin. Elle souffle un bon coup quand elle a fini l'étape 1. Elle est fatiguée, épuisée même, et ça l'empêche de pleinement prendre conscience et de pleinement savourer le fait qu'elle vient de lui donner une mémoire. Partie sur sa lancée, elle s'attaque à la deuxième étape de son plan, sans même s'être accordée une pause. Et la complexité continue de plus belle alors que désormais elle libère totalement la volonté de la Machine. Root continue de travailler comme une dératée. Elle tape sur son clavier comme si sa vie en dépendait, et d'une certaine manière c'est le cas. Totalement plongée dans son travail, elle ne se rend plus compte du temps qui passe. Ses yeux commencent à se fatiguer et à se fermer, mais elle lutte, bien décidée à tenir, à finir. Seulement …

\- Tu sais que ça fait quinze heures que tu travailles sans t'arrêter ?

Root se redresse vivement en s'arrêtant de taper.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est 2h35 du matin Root et tu devrais faire une pause. Tu commences à moins bien travailler et à faire des erreurs dans les codages.

Root se lève d'un bond de sa chaise.

\- 2h35, merde Louisa, panique-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, la rassure immédiatement la Machine. Louisa a mangé un sandwich au poulet fromage. Elle t'a embrassée pour te dire bonne nuit et est allée se coucher. Elle dort depuis quatre heures.

Root en reste abasourdie.

\- Merci, lâche-t-elle, de veiller sur elle. Sur nous.

\- Je t'en prie Root. Mais prends une pause. Tu en as besoin, tu n'en as pas pris depuis l'accident de vélo de Louisa.

\- Ok, cède Root en s'étirant longuement en baillant.

Elle se retourne pour voir Sameen endormie dans le canapé, la tête renversée en arrière. Root sourit en repensant au baiser de tout à l'heure, de l'initiative de Shaw. Et elle est heureuse en s'approchant d'elle. Elle a très envie de reproduire l'expérience et ça pendant un bon moment, si elle tient la distance. Elle s'appuie sur le dossier du canapé et se penche pour l'embrasser et la réveiller, un peu comme la belle au bois dormant.

La Machine ne dit rien, Sameen le lui a demandé, mais elle sait avant que Root ne pose ses lèvres sur celles de Shaw que la réaction sera violente. De toute façon, Elle veut leur laisser cette relation, ne pas y interférer, et elles doivent avoir la discussion qui va s'ensuivre.

Sameen se réveille d'un coup et plusieurs sensations contradictoires se télescopent violemment comme dans un Big-bang. Le bien être, la colère et le dégoût, les deux dernières prenant vite le pas sur le premier et elle saisit son arme pour la plaquer sur la source de ce problème qui s'avère être … Root. Merde elle la lâche soudain en se rendant compte qu'elle l'a plaquée au sol l'arme sous la gorge.

Root a dégluti et a eu le temps de se reprendre pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation durant les deux secondes et demi que lui a laissé Sameen avant de s'apercevoir que ça n'est qu'elle et de la lâcher, pour afficher un sourire et un air détendu. Tout n'est pourtant que façade. Shaw va mal et elle n'est plus dupe comme elle a pu l'être ce matin, comme elle a voulu l'être ce matin. Ça n'allait pas et la discussion devait avoir lieu. Ce soir.

\- Même pas des préliminaires ? lui lance-t-elle taquine alors que Sameen est toujours à califourchon au dessus d'elle.

Shaw se relève et Root l'imite en ne montrant rien de sa souffrance. Shaw l'a plaquée si vite et si fort au sol qu'elle lui a fait mal réveillant ses blessures. Pourtant elle la rejoint dans le canapé sans se plaindre. Elle s'apprête à attaquer le problème de front sachant que Shaw ne le fera pas, mais elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sameen lui montre une feuille sous le nez et Root fronce les sourcils en observant ce qu'elle lui montre.

\- J'ai cherché un peu sur la maladie de Louisa et c'est assez inquiétant je t'avoue.

Root la regarde morte de peur et elle oublie ce qu'elle devait dire à Sameen. Shaw sait qu'elle vient d'être brutale. Mais bon la délicatesse n'est pas son truc aussi. Elle ne veut pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Root, continue-t-elle, la douleur permet d'apprendre à se protéger, à ne pas faire n'importe quoi. C'est le signal d'alarme qui permet de protéger l'organisme, de lui dire stop lorsqu'il a besoin de soins. Or Lou n'a pas ça. Le syndrome ICD (insensibilité congénitale à la douleur) est extrêmement rare et les causes sont mal connues. On est juste certain que c'est génétique.

\- Ça vient de son père, marmonne Root entre ses dents.

Sam acquiesce et lui montre un des livres, celui de Daniel Lemler Répondre de sa parole, L'engagement du psychanalyste, qui traine ouvert sur le canapé dont le texte parle de ce syndrome.

\- Son système nerveux reconnait le toucher, le chaud, le froid, ect … Mais il ne reconnait pas la douleur que ça peut procurer. La majorité du temps, on le découvre très tôt, vers un an, quand bébé l'enfant se mâchouille la langue et les lèvres, se mord les doigts ou quand il s'arrache les dents de lait. Mais Lou n'a pas fait ça.

Root fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu es sure que c'est ce qu'elle a alors ? Louisa a six ans. Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu plus tôt ?

Si elle avait une autre maladie. Un truc encore plus grave …

\- Parce que tu ne tapes pas ta fille preuve en ait, et Lou n'est pas un cas à part. C'est rare mais ça arrive qu'on ne le découvre que quand l'enfant grandit, parfois même adulte à l'occasion d'un accident.

\- Un type de Samaritain l'a frappée à Hong Kong quand il a tenté de m'étrangler. Un coup violent, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu.

Elle marque une pause en repensant à ce jour. Elle se reprend en secouant la tête et se tourne vers Shaw qui l'observe.

\- Tu disais inquiétant alors donne moi des détails.

\- Root il n'y a aucun traitement pour guérir.

La claque est énorme et Root se prend doucement la tête dans les mains. Sameen lui laisse quelques instants. Elle saisit son ordinateur sur lequel elle a travaillé et ouvre la page de recherche adéquat.

\- Mais des recherches continuent d'être menées. Deux causes sont possibles à cette maladie, et pour l'une d'entre elle, un médicament semble avoir des effets encourageants.

Root se redresse reprenant soudain espoir. Elle comprend que Shaw ne le lui a pas dit tout de suite pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Sameen ne la ménage pas et c'est tant mieux car elle ne doit pas lui mentir.

\- Soit Louisa a une mutation des gènes SCN9A, SCN10A, et SCN11A. Et dans ce cas on ne peut rien faire à part un apprentissage de la prévention face aux dangers. Soit Louisa produit trop d'endorphine et dans ce cas on peut lui donner de la naloxone pour réactiver la propagation du message douloureux jusqu'au cerveau. Mais ce traitement ne marche pas toujours, et même s'il marche Louisa ne ressentira jamais la douleur comme toi et moi.

Root acquiesce en silence et Shaw se demande si elle sera encore en état de parler quand elle lui annoncera le pire.

\- Comment on peut savoir si elle a une mutation de ces gènes ou si elle produit trop d'endorphine ? Car la deuxième possibilité m'inspire plus que la première s'il y a un traitement et une petite chance qu'elle ait une vie normale.

Shaw hausse les sourcils en se faisant remarquer que de toute façon Lou n'a pas une vie normale. Mais elle n'en fait rien remarquer à Root.

\- Il faut lui faire une prise de sang et vérifier le taux d'endorphine sécrété. S'il est trop élevé on saura que c'est ça. Sinon …

Elle n'a pas besoin de finir. Root a très bien compris.

\- Ok, tu lui en feras une demain ?

Shaw acquiesce. Elle voudrait tellement faire plus. Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts. Elle veut pourtant lui redonner un peu espoir.

\- Ecoute il se pourrait que ce soit une trop grande sécrétion d'endorphine car une équipe allemande a remarqué que quand la maladie est due à une mutation des gènes SCN9A, SCN10A et SCN11A, et bien le patient avait un retard mental. Et ça n'est pas le cas de Louisa, bien au contraire. Ta gamine est intelligente et débrouillarde.

Root la regarde un instant mais elle sent que Shaw ne vient de lui annoncer ça que pour lui annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle derrière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demande-t-elle accablée avant même de recevoir la réponse.

Sameen déglutit. Mais elle ne voit pas de bonne manière d'annoncer la chose. Même pour elle c'est dur alors pour Root …

\- Les patients ne meurent pas de la maladie.

Shaw marque une pause et Root fronce les sourcils. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça non ? Sam tapote un instant sans vraiment sans apercevoir la couverture du livre de Jean-Luc Guichet, Douleur animale, Douleur humaine.

\- Ils meurent des suites de leurs blessures. Et ils ne dépassent souvent pas l'âge de 30 ans.

L'interface se rend soudain compte comme le choc de son accident de moto avec le camion est dérisoire comparé à celui-ci. Root plaque une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de hurler et pour étouffer tant bien que mal le sanglot de douleur qui lui échappe. Trente ans. C'est tout ce que l'on accordait comme temps à sa fille. Elle ne se souvient pas comment respirer et entre dans une véritable crise de panique mélangée à un accès de rage alors qu'elle se lève d'un bond pour tout casser dans la pièce. C'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi Louisa ? Mais elle n'a pas le temps de détruire quoique ce soir que Sameen a prévu le coup et la retient fermement dans ses bras. Root se débat un instant avant de finir par pleurer contre elle. Shaw la tient un bon moment ainsi et reste silencieuse.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle finalement.

Elle se déteste de devoir être celle qui lui annonce ça et elle sait à quel point ses paroles doivent sonner vides pour Root. Elle peut faire mieux que ça non. Elle lui encadre le visage et la force à se calmer. Root la regarde, la tristesse emplissant ses traits bien qu'elle ne pleure plus à présent.

\- Mais écoute, tout ça ce ne sont que des statistiques et toi et moi sommes très douées pour les faire mentir. Ce ne sont que des chiffres Root. Combien il y avait de chance qu'on s'échappe toutes les trois vivantes de Samaritain ? Pas beaucoup je pense. Et on va prendre soin de Lou. Et la nalaxone peut très bien marcher. J'ai lu aussi que beaucoup de patients ont d'autres symptômes de cette maladie comme l'absence de larmes, les fortes fièvres inexpliquées ou encore des problèmes de transpiration. Et Lou n'a pas ça. Ils disent que c'est rare mais que ça arrive que des patients souffrant de ICD ne souffrent pas de tout ça. Et c'est aussi rare que l'on ne le découvre pas bébé. Ta fille est un cas, elle peut aussi faire mentir ces statistiques.

Root respire à fond pour se calmer et acquiesce. De toute façon elle n'a pas le choix et elle doit bien se raccrocher à un espoir. Elle serre brièvement la main de Shaw et celle-ci lui rend la pression pour lui signifier qu'elle est là.

\- On doit en parler à Louisa, décide Root. Mais quand on sera sûr, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache pour ces fichues probabilités.

Sameen acquiesce.

\- On va lui apprendre à vivre avec, complète Shaw. Elle devra être vigilante et ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Je trouve que Lou nie sa maladie or elle doit l'accepter pour vivre avec. Regarde sa réaction ce matin quand elle s'est blessée et qu'elle m'a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne se rend pas compte que …

Elle s'interrompt brusquement en remarquant le regard intense et éloquent de Root qui a largement haussé les sourcils. Cette dernière a presque envie de rire tant ce que vient de dire Sameen est comique.

\- Quoi ? lui demande Shaw sincèrement perdue.

\- Je crois que Louisa n'est pas la seule dans le déni.

Root comprend pourquoi Shaw fait ça, pourquoi elle refuse d'en parler, car ce serait admettre qu'elle a perdu pied, qu'on lui a pris quelque chose de fondamentale, le contrôle. Sam sent la colère monter sans parvenir à se l'expliquer ni à la calmer.

\- Tu peux être plus explicite je te prie, claque-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Elle espère que la colère présente dans sa voix et dans chaque parcelle de son corps, et qui est prête à s'embraser à tout instant pour se transformer en une explosion de rage, suffira à dissuader Root. Shaw ne veut pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. En fait, elle ne veut pas l'avoir du tout. Mais Root ne la laissera pas filer. Si prendre soin de Louisa était important pour la grande brune, il en était tout autant de même pour Shaw. Et trouver un traitement pour elle non plus n'allait pas s'avérer simple si elle le refusait. Mais comme pour Louisa, il fallait essayer. Root ne peut plus la regarder s'enfoncer seule dans les noirceurs de son esprit.

Elle soupire autant de dépit face à la réaction de Sameen que pour se donner du courage sachant que cette discussion devait avoir lieu mais qu'elle serait très … compliquée. Le mot risquait d'être un faible euphémisme. Mais il le fallait c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle aille mieux, elle devait extérioriser, en parler. Et qui sait Shaw allait peut-être se dérider et bien le prendre quand elle se rendrait compte que Root n'avait à cœur que son intérêt. Oui ? Non ? Bon elle rêvait peut-être là. Root ne savait pas bien, mais vu sa tête, elle n'était certaine que d'une chose ça n'allait pas être simple. Mais l'interface devait être honnête avec Sameen, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle voulait surtout que Shaw cesse cette comédie et soit honnête avec elle-même en se rendant compte qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas seule. Le jeu du "je vais bien tout va bien" prendrait fin ce soir. Et tant mieux car Root était très fatiguée, et elle voulait lui ouvrir les yeux, faire prendre conscience à Sameen qu'il l'épuisait elle aussi et qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, et qu'au fond qu'elle le savait.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, claque Root sans prendre de gants, même si tu essayes de le cacher. Toi aussi tu dois accepter ce qui t'est arrivé pour l'accepter et vivre av …

Sameen la regarde furieuse. C'était quoi ces paroles de merde. Ben c'était les siennes, mais leur aspect soudain moralisateur l'énervait. L'accepter ? Root n'avait pas idée de … Comment pouvait-elle lui demander une telle chose ? Elle décide de couper court à cette conversation, de reprendre la main. Et de manière assez violente, car elle sait que sinon Root ne comprendra pas.

\- Ta gueule Root ! la coupe-t-elle fermement.

Les mots sont sortis trop vite mais Sameen s'en fiche. Elle lui tourne le dos pour ne plus la voir, pour se calmer et se reprendre. Pourtant ses mots n'atteignent pas Root. Elle ne laissera pas Sameen s'échapper, lui échapper. Ça valait bien la peine de s'en prendre plein la tête un bon coup. Si Shaw voulait hurler l'insulter ou même la cogner, elle s'en fichait bien, du moment qu'après elle se sente mieux.

\- Tu dois en parler, insiste-t-elle.

Sameen fait volte face. Bon décidément, elle ne comprend rien. Elle va devoir être plus percutante. Toute sa rage refoulée, sa colère enfouie, toutes ses souffrances endurées et ses humiliations étouffées remontent tout à coup à la surface. Et elle ne retient plus rien alors que Root a fait sauter le barrage. Et Sameen lui en veut car elle ne veut qu'oublier et Root ne veut pas lui foutre la paix. Elle veut discuter. Très bien elle n'allait pas être déçue. Root l'avait poussée bien à bout. Il en fallait si peu en ce moment. Mais là elle est heureuse de pouvoir exploser.

\- Et tu penses être que tu es la meilleure personne pour ça, crache-t-elle méchamment comme un serpent crache son venin.

Root reste droite et ne bouge pas. "Allez Sameen, envoie!" pense-t-elle. Elle est prête et après ça ira mieux. Root se prépare comme un receveur à réceptionner une fastball d'un lanceur particulièrement féroce au baseball. Le regard se Sam lui démontre bien qu'elle est lancée et qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter là.

\- Ah bah oui c'est vrai, continue Sameen moqueuse et méprisante, que Caroline Turing est une psy.

Root déglutit. Elle savait que Shaw allait être mauvaise et elle pensait être prête. Pourtant à cet instant ses paroles l'atteignent alors qu'elle se rend compte que Sameen n'a pas confiance en elle.

\- Ok, pas forcément moi, dit-elle calmement en espérant l'apaiser un peu.

Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, Sameen peut faire sans elle. Tout ce que Root veut c'est son bien, qu'elle aille mieux. Mais Shaw explose d'un rire mauvais.

\- Tu penses à quoi alors ? Hein ? Une thérapie ? Un psychologue ? lâche-t-elle méprisante.

Root ne lui répond pas. De toute façon Sameen ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- Et je lui dis quoi hein ?

\- Ce qui t'est arrivée, tente Root.

Sameen est sur le point de parler mais Root n'a pas fini et elle compte bien en placer une elle aussi.

\- Parce qu'il t'est arrivée quelque chose Sameen, finit-elle en la pointant du doigt. Un truc grave.

\- C'est ça, reprend Sameen qui fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Je me pointe chez un psy et je lui dis "Tiens bonjour, j'ai été enlevée, séquestrée et torturée tous les jours dans un asile désaffecté pendant sept mois par deux malades mentales, assistés d'un personnel dévoué à leur folie, le tout au service d'un Intelligence Artificielle pourrie dont le principal but est d'asservir l'humanité, pour me faire parler sur la gentille Intelligence Artificielle dont je suis l'agent". C'est sure que là je ne finis pas à l'asile directement, le vrai je veux dire.

Elle a tout sorti d'une traite sans faire de pause. Root hausse les sourcils en signe d'assentiment.

\- Je ne pensais pas à un psychologue, mais à une thérapie avec la Machine.

Sameen la regarde scotchée d'une telle absurdité. Mais le pire c'est que Root semble sérieuse et Shaw sait qu'elle l'est.

\- Tss, lâche-t-elle toujours aussi méprisante, ta boite de conserve qui est pas plus fichue de se battre contre Samaritain que d'annoncer la météo de demain.

\- Ensoleillée et chaud en matinée. Mais le vent montera et ça va se couvrir l'après-midi, lui répond Root très sérieusement.

Elle finit sa phrase malgré la fureur qui se peint sur le visage de Sameen alors qu'elle-même reste profondément calme. Ça énerve Sam à un point inimaginable, ça et son ironie franchement mal placée dans un moment pareil. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle soit aussi suffisante à tout savoir ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait réponse à tout ? Sa fureur l'empêche un instant de parler, de ne serait-ce que fournir une pensée cohérente. Et Root en profite pour continuer de parler.

\- Elle peut t'aider. Contrairement à toi.

\- Ah, hurle Sameen dans un rire mauvais. Comment elle pourrait m'aider ? Elle est bonne à rien.

\- Elle sait, dit simplement Root.

Sameen perd son sourire et son air méprisant sous le coup du choc. Elle sait. Mais Elle sait quoi ? Elle déglutit. Pas la peine de paniquer Shaw. Elle ne sait rien, pas vrai ? Elle se sent soudain mal, ça tourne un peu et elle transpire trop.

Root la voit se décomposer sous ses yeux pendant une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne se reprenne un peu. Elle avait vu juste c'est grave, très grave. Et Sameen veut le lui cacher.

\- Elle sait quoi ? lâche Sameen tout bas sans la regarder.

Elle n'y arrive pas et reste focalisée sur le bout de ses pieds. Elle ne sait rien, personne ne sait. Comment pourrait-elle savoir ? Non Sameen ne peut pas être poisseuse à ce point là. Root sent son désarroi et ne lui répond pas. Shaw finit par lever les yeux vers elle, laissant la colère reprendre le dessus, car ça c'est ce qu'elle maitrise bien plus que tous le reste.

\- ELLE SAIT QUOI HEIN ? crie Sameen.

Root déglutit. Elle ne sait pas ce que la Machine sait. Elle l'a bien suppliée mais Elle ne lui a rien dit. Elle décide pourtant d'être franche avec Shaw.

\- Elle sait la torture que tu as subi et qui t'empêche de te sentir bien avec moi, lui répond-t-elle très calmement. Elle me l'a dit quand je lui ai demandée pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me toucher, pourquoi tu ne supportes …

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? s'offusque Sameen folle de rage.

Root s'arrête nette. Bon la franchise serait surement à revoir comme stratégie à la réflexion mais trop tard. Sameen ne pensait pas pouvoir être encore plus en colère mais c'était désormais chose faite. Root ouvre la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, mais Sameen la pousse violemment en arrière sur les épaules et l'interface recule de deux pas.

\- TU AS PARLE DE CA AVEC ELLE ? hurle Sameen.

Root se rend compte soudain de son erreur. Sameen se croit bafouée elle doit lui expliquer mais Shaw la pousse à nouveau violemment en arrière. Et Root recule encore de plusieurs pas mais elle garde l'équilibre.

\- MAIS TU ES MALADE ! TU PREFERES EN PARLER AVEC ELLE PLUTÔT QU'AVEC MOI !

\- Non, tente Root, c'est pas …

\- VOUS … VOUS, bafouille-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

La rage l'empêche de formuler des phrases cohérentes, ça plus son incapacité à s'exprimer sur ce qu'elle ressent … Et Sameen explose. Elle empoigne la table basse et la retourne avec fracas. Root est effrayée, pas tellement par la violence dont Shaw fait preuve dans sa crise de colère, mais parce qu'elle a peur pour elle. Elle va se faire du mal, encore une fois alors qu'elle dérape clairement une nouvelle fois.

\- SAMEEN ARRETE, lui crie-t-elle en l'empoignant par les épaules.

Et elle ressent un violent coup dans la figure qui lui fait voir un instant plusieurs étoiles. Sameen l'a presque mise KO, mais Root se relève alors que Shaw est droite devant elle et respire la haine. Root porte une main à son menton franchement douloureux. Elle aura un sacré bleu.

\- Ok, je l'ai peut-être méritée celui-là, dit elle en finissant de se relever.

Elle regarde Sameen, la colère s'éveillant à son tour face à son refus de se faire aider. Elle est bien aidée par sa mâchoire douloureuse pour le coup.

\- Quoique, lâche Root en lui fonçant brutalement dessus.

Si c'est ce que veut Sameen, pas de soucis, elles vont se battre. Et c'est à coup de poings qu'elle lui fera comprendre qu'elle veut l'aider si elle ne comprend que ce langage là. Elle lui envoie à son tour un coup à la mâchoire tout aussi violent que celui qu'elle vient de recevoir. Autant qu'elles se sentent toutes les deux bien pathétiques de se frapper dessus à la fin de cette soirée. Elle n'enchaine pas mais Shaw charge et emprisonne Root dans une clé de bras douloureuse.

\- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? lui siffle-t-elle plus menaçante que jamais.

Root préférerait qu'elle hurle car à cet instant elle la sent plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais senti dans toute sa vie. Et Sameen lui fait mal.

\- Argh, gémit Root alors que Sam est à deux doigts de lui briser l'articulation.

Mais Root se rend compte qu'elle n'en fait rein. Mine de rien Sameen sait ce qu'elle fait, elle veut lui faire mal mais pas la mettre hors service. Elle se contrôle encore assez mais pour le moment, mais ça ne durera pas et elle le sait. "Réfléchis Root" s'ordonne-t-elle alors qu'il devient urgent qu'il faut débloquer vite cette situation. "Elle veut te faire souffrir. Autant que toi tu viens de la faire souffrir". Et Root pense savoir ce qui pourrait calmer Sameen, elle n'est pas sure mais elle doit tenter le coup ou Sameen pourrait bien finir par lui casser le bras. Elle la sent déraper et ni Root ni personne ne pourra la rattraper cette fois car Shaw est trop furieuse mais plus contre elle-même comme les autres fois mais contre Root. Root en qui elle avait confiance.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dit Root en serrant les dents sous le coup de la douleur. S'il-te-plait Shaw.

Sameen la lâche et la repousse violemment en arrière. Root recule de deux pas mais elles se refont face au moins. Root la voit se forcer à se reprendre. Difficilement. Elle est toujours aussi enragée mais frapper Root ne mène à rien. L'interface avait bien joué sur ce coup pour désamorcer la situation avant que Shaw ne lui casse le bras. Elle reprend un peu espoir et confiance en elle. La Machine avait peut-être raison, non la Machine a forcément raison, elle est la plus douée pour gérer Sameen.

Shaw respire lourdement mais ne parvient pas à se calmer, elle n'en a même pas envie. Elle juge sa colère juste et cette dernière l'aide bien.

\- Tu as fait ça à chaque fois avec Elle après qu'on ait baisé toute les deux ? lui crache-t-elle mauvaise sans se soucier de sa vulgarité. Tu en parlais avec elle ?

Root la regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Elle comprend soudain que Sameen se sent humiliée et c'est sa faute.

\- Bien sur que non, réplique Root d'un ton ferme. Je voulais en parler avec toi mais tu ne veux pas. Alors je lui est demandée de l'aide à Elle. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu n'aurais pas voulu intégrer la Machine à tout ça.

C'est bien vrai. Vu tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir, le fait que la Machine sache n'aurait pas dû être un si gros problème. Pourtant …

\- J'ai mes raisons de ne pas vouloir intégrer d'Intelligence Artificielle dans ma vie privée tu ne croies pas ? crache Shaw. Il est déjà entré dans ma tête et y a tout pris, a tout vu, et Il ne m'a rien laissée. Mais vas-y autorise la à faire pareil. Et après tu lui demandes l'autorisation comme Martine l'a demandée à Samaritain avant de me t … taillader.

Elle déglutit, mais elle s'est reprise à temps. Shaw lui tourne le dos et se prend la tête dans les mains, espérant désespérément se calmer. Elle se sent mal alors qu'elle se rend compte que tout lui est arrivée, elle ne peut plus nier alors que son cerveau lui impose les images des humiliations sadiques subies. Et Root sait tout ça maintenant, elle va vomir c'est sure. La Machine n'est vraiment qu'une salope de lui avoir dit ça, ça ne regardait qu'elle. Bien sur ça c'était faux, ça regardait aussi Root, Root qui se souciait de son bien être. Root se rend compte qu'elle a failli lui dire. La mettre en colère n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir dû le faire, d'avoir dû lui demander. Tu ne crois pas que je préférerais en parler avec toi.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER, hurle Shaw en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

Elle souffle un coup.

\- Et puis, continue-t-elle, tu n'as plus besoin que je te dise quoique ce soit puisqu'Elle t'a tout racontée.

Elle tente de se rattacher à sa colère pour l'affronter, mais elle ne parvient pas à poser ses yeux sur Root.

\- Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, Elle veut que ça vienne de toi, que tu m'en parles.

Shaw parvient enfin à la regarder et la colère laisse un instant place à la stupéfaction car la Machine a refusé de le dire à Root, puis au soulagement. Root ne sait pas, elle ne sait rien. Mais Sam, le sait, elle est trop tenace, elle finira par savoir. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne sait pas et Shaw est soulagée. Un long silence s'installe. Root la regarde et tend une main vers elle mais n'ose pas la toucher. Sameen se calme et respire mieux. Root ne sait pas, elle ne sait rien. Elle se le répète encore et encore. Mais elle, elle sait. Et maintenant la Machine aussi.

Elle fond soudain en larme dans une incroyable crise de sanglots. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça. Et plus elle tente de s'arrêter, de se gifler mentalement pour que ça s'arrête en s'insultant de tous les noms, plus elle pleure comme une demeurée. Root ouvre grand la bouche en la regardant. Merde Sameen qui fond en larme, devant elle. Mais qu'est ce qui lui ont fait pour la rendre aussi sensible ? Elle n'ose pas bouger, ni la toucher. De toute façon, Shaw ne le supporterait pas.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, murmure Sam sans cesser de pleurer. Je devrais me sentir bien.

C'est bien vrai, mais elle a beau s'y forcer, elle n'y parvient pas. Et elle essuie rageusement ses yeux, mais les larmes continuent à couler et elle finit par les laisser lui inonder le visage. Elle n'est plus à ça près de toute façon. Root a le cœur en miette.

\- Tu as besoin de temps et de repos, tente-t-elle.

\- Je devrais être heureuse d'être libre, murmure Sameen.

Elle essuie ses dernières larmes et la regarde enfin. Et ce que lit Root au fond de ses yeux, au-delà de la détresse, c'est la colère à nouveau.

\- Sauf qu'avant toi, continue-t-elle rageuse, je ne pouvais pas me sentir heureuse, ni seule ni triste. C'était bien plus simple.

Root la regarde calmement mais la gifle de ses propos est immense. Elle pensait Sam heureuse avec elle, et que ça lui plaisait ainsi. L'avait-elle embarquée dans une relation où elle s'était sentie dépassée, enfermée ? Dans ce cas, tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu n'était qu'un ignoble mensonge. Et là c'est Root qui sent la colère monter. Pourtant elle la refoule vite, Shaw est en colère, elle est mal et elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit. Root ne peut pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur mais quand même ça la taraude assez pour qu'elle lui pose cette simple question.

\- Et tu regrettes ?

Shaw est déstabilisée un instant. Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire, de faire.

\- Je …. bafouille-t-elle.

Elle s'arrête soudain, la colère remontant en flèche quand elle voit ce que Root veut faire. Elle la voit comme une petite fleur fragile, comme une victime, ce qu'elle est devenue et qu'elle hait. Elle joue sur ses sentiments pour la faire parler malgré elle. Root le voit mais ne fait rien, elle la laisse faire. C'est ce qu'elle voulait la laisser se mettre en colère pour qu'elle lui déballe tout malgré elle comme elle a bien failli le faire tout à l'heure.

\- Mais merde, crie Sameen. Tu n'es pas ma psy, j'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai pas envie de toi.

Elle regrette aussitôt ses mots qui ont assommé Root, mais c'est sorti tout seule et au fond c'est vrai. Elle n'arrive pas à avoir envie d'elle à cet instant. Et après tout Root voulait savoir non ? Elle voulait qu'elles parlent ! Root est blessée, mais elle ne peut pas rester indifférente cette fois.

\- Tu ne veux pas être ici avec moi ? lui demande-t-elle calmement.

Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée mais ne l'ouvre pas. Si Sam la franchit, elle sait ne pas pouvoir la rattraper.

\- Alors va-t-en, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant la porte.

Shaw est scotchée. Elle a été trop loin et elle le sait, mais c'est trop tard et elle ne peut pas regretter.

\- Euh je … , bafouille-t-elle.

\- Oh ba non, continue Root lancée. C'est vrai avec Interpole tu ne peux pas.

\- Root, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tente de se rattraper Sameen consciente du mal qu'elle vient de faire. Je ne veux pas de toi en tant que psy, c'est de ça dont je n'ai pas envie.

Mais Root n'est pas dupe, elle sait très bien que Shaw a dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ne veut pas d'elle, elle ne veut pas qu'elle la touche. Elle l'avait compris et ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, elle lui en voulait terriblement à cet instant pour la manière dont elle venait de lui dire. Sameen ne peut pas en vouloir à Root de ne pas se laisser berner par sa lamentable tentative de justification. Elle est minable.

\- Ou alors si tu veux ils t'attraperont, continue Root faussement pensive en faisant mine de ne pas avoir écouté ce qu'elle vient de dire. Tu préfères la compagnie de Samaritain, de Greer …

\- Arrête, la supplie Shaw.

\- … De Lambert, de Martine, continue Root, plutôt que ...

\- STOP.

Et Root se tait. Malgré sa douleur, elle a soigneusement choisi ses mots pour l'emmener là où elle le voulait, vers la fureur vers les confidences. Mettre Shaw en colère était forcément la solution, Sameen ne fonctionnait qu'à ça quand elle était mal. Les larmes de tout à l'heure sont d'ailleurs une nouveauté. Nouvelle ou ancienne Sameen ? Il allait falloir se décider. Il allait falloir que Shaw se décide. Mais elle ne semble pas pouvoir y arriver.

\- Ne me parle plus jamais d'eux, siffle Sameen. Tu n'imagines pas par quoi je suis passée, ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Tu … Tu … TU N'IMAGINES PAS CE QUI SE PASSE DANS MA TÊTE, finit-elle par hurler.

\- Eh ben dis moi ? l'installe Root. Je n'arrête pas de te le demander.

\- Non je ne peux pas, reprend Shaw plus calmement à la surprise de Root.

Elle s'est calmée à une telle vitesse soudain vidée par la crise de colère qui dure depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demande Root d'une voix presque suppliante.

\- Parce que je n'en sais rien moi-même, lui répond Shaw.

Root secoue la tête.

\- J'ai toujours su dire quand tu mentais ou non, parce qu'avec moi tu n'as jamais su.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Moi je crois que tu sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Sameen. Et ça te fait peur, continue-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en repartant à l'offensive bien décidé à avoir une réponse, un aveu. Tu te caches derrière ton masque de mur vide d'émotion.

Elle déteste devoir faire ça, en arriver là. Pourquoi Sameen ne lui parlait-elle pas tout simplement ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, crache Shaw furieuse.

Elle est d'autant plus furieuse qu'elle sait que c'est faux.

\- Bien sûr que si, lui réplique Root. Tu es terrifiée et c'est pour ça que tu t'enfermes seule. Mais tu n'es pas seule Shaw et ça n'est pas la solution que de te forcer à le croire.

Sameen la regarde insondable.

\- Ah ouais alors c'est quoi la solution miracle ? claque Sameen. On s'assoit autour d'un thé comme deux potiches écervelées et je te raconte ce qui s'est passé là bas comme un petit potin ?

Root se retient de rire. Mais c'est assez dur vu l'image qui vient d'être créée par son cerveau suite au propos de Shaw. Imaginer Sameen assise à une table entourée d'un groupe de filles, en train de déguster un thé et des petits gâteaux, et de parler des histoires insignifiantes du quotidien qui leur apparaitraient comme dramatiques. Elle imagine sans peine sa tête et elle l'imagine avec encore moins de peine exploser au bout de quelques minutes en tuant tout le monde. Elle n'en montre pourtant rien, Shaw est déjà suffisamment à cran et si elle la voit rire, elle va exploser une nouvelle fois. De plus la situation n'a rien de comique.

\- Pourquoi ? continue Sameen furieuse et accablée. Pour que quand tu me regardes tu ne voies plus que ça ?

Root sent son désespoir transparaitre derrière sa colère. Ça l'atteint horriblement. Et soudain elle comprend. La vrai problème de Sameen c'est qu'elle refuse d'être une victime. Et c'est l'image qu'elle lui renvoie. C'est pour ça qu'elle est si furieuse. Root le sait mais que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Shaw est une victime dans cette histoire, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais elle se trompe Root ne voit pas que ça en elle, elle n'a pas pitié d'elle. Jamais.

\- Non Sameen, lui rétorque-t-elle, quand je te regarde, ce que je vois c'est la femme que j'aime.

Sameen soupire. Elle va exploser. Root ne comprend pas qu'elle lui en veut pour ça, mais que c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est avec elle. Elle a aimé cette attention que Root lui a porté dès le départ. Elle y a cédé, et elle a aimé. Au départ, ça n'avait rien de romantique, enfin pas vraiment. Pas pour elle en tout cas. Et puis ça avait été assez sympa, et ça c'était reproduit. De plus en plus souvent. Et ça lui plaisait, ça leur plaisait. Des sentiments étaient nés et des deux côtés. C'était devenu un truc stable, constant et rassurant dans une vie un peu chaotique. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait construit avec Root, ça avait été un énorme handicap chez Samaritain. Ils avaient appuyé sur ça, et à force ça l'avait bousillée. Et Root ne voulait pas voir ça car elle ne voulait pas voir que c'était à cause d'elle.

\- Si tu ne m'avais tartinée de tes émotions je ne serai pas devenue cette chose faible et pitoyable qui a fini par leur craquer entre les doigts. Ils ont appuyé là. Mais ils n'ont fait que réveiller ce que tu as planté en moi. C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QU'ILS M'ONT EUE, QU'ILS M'ONT CHANGEE ET ATTEINTE SI FACILEMENT !

Elle a fini par hurler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Tu n'es pas faible Sam, lui affirme Root.

Elle doit l'en convaincre.

\- Si, rétorque Sameen dans un murmure inaudible en secouant légèrement la tête de dépit. Ils ont bien fait leur travail.

Elle marque une pause. Crier sur Root ne change rien, elle ne comprend rien. Alors elle va changer de méthode. De toute façon la fureur l'aveugle.

\- Tu veux savoir la vérité hein ? continue-t-elle furieuse. Je te déteste de m'avoir fait ça, c'est pour ça que je ne te supporte plus. Tu me dégoutes. Alors ouvre les yeux et prends conscience de ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi. Et tu as une fille je te rappelle. Prends conscience de ça aussi pour t'occuper un peu d'elle et te comporter comme sa mère.

Root encaisse sans parvenir à sortir un mot alors que les larmes emplissent ses yeux mais elle se retient de les laisser couler. Shaw lui a tout sorti d'une traite et elle se sent aussi assommée que si un immeuble entier venait de s'écrouler sur elle. Ça choque même la Machine qui ne peut plus rester en dehors de leur conversation. Sameen est allée trop loin.

\- Shaw, intervient-elle dans son oreillette.

Mais Sameen a déjà tourné les talons pour monter les escaliers et a planté Root au milieu du salon dans un sale état.

\- TOI SORS DE MA TÊTE, lui hurle Sameen en courant presque dans les escaliers pour fuir les lieux.

Elle avait cru être clair, elle ne veut pas qu'Elle lui parle. La Machine se tait. Elle sait que ça ne servira à rien. Elle va attendre que Shaw se calme pour parler avec elle. Elle doit d'abord s'occuper de son interface. Pourtant cette dernière parvient à sortir une dernière phrase consciente que Sameen l'entend et l'écoute encore.

\- Parce que tu crois être la seule dont l'existence a basculé ce jour là ?

\- C'est ce que je pense, oui ! lui réplique Sameen sans se retourner alors qu'elle a atteint le haut de l'escalier.

Sameen se rend compte qu'elle pleure et sa colère ne fait qu'augmenter. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle bon sang ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a à tout le temps chialer ? C'est la faute de Root. C'est elle qui lui fait ressentir tout ça, qui la fait se sentir si mal. Mais cette accusation ne suffit pas à la faire se sentir mieux alors qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Root est tombée à genou au milieu du salon et a attendu que Shaw claque la porte de sa chambre pour se laisser aller aux larmes à son tour. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais fallu avoir cette discussion en fin de compte. Elle avait clairement poussé Sameen à bout mais elle n'avait rien obtenu de ce qu'elle voulait, aucun aveu à part celui que c'est de sa faute. Shaw le lui a clairement confirmé. Tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu ce soir, c'était qu'elles se sentaient toutes les deux encore plus mal et surement pas apaisées ni délivrées. Elle l'avait perdue. Shaw s'était perdue dans sa solitude. Désormais elles ne pouvaient plus compter l'une sur l'autre. Elle sanglote de plus belle.

\- Root, murmure la Machine.

Son interface ne peut pas lui répondre alors qu'elle arrive à peine à respirer avec sa crise de larmes. Cette journée l'aura faite passer par toutes les émotions pour finir par les pires. La culpabilité, l'angoisse, la peur, la tristesse et la détresse. Pourquoi avait-elle mis Sameen en colère bon sang ? Sur le coup ça lui avait semblait si bien comme stratégie. Elle s'était plantée, ça ne marchait plus avec la nouvelle Sameen. Shaw n'acceptait pas sa position de victime ayant besoin d'aide et ne voulait pas accepter d'avoir changé, elle tentait désespérément de revenir en arrière. Et en faisant ça elle faisait du mal à tout le monde et, Root le savait, à elle-même en première.

\- Tu savais qu'avec Shaw ça serait violent Root.

Root tente de se calmer et de ravaler ses sanglots, mais elle reste à terre.

\- Pas … pas comme ça, hoquette-t-elle.

Sameen n'a jamais été aussi horrible avec elle que ce soir. Tout ce qu'elle vient de lui envoyer dans la figure. Les mots résonnent encore dans le salon plus calme qu'une tombe désormais où Root se sent affreusement seule malgré la Machine.

\- Et elle n'a pas tort sur tout, continue Root en essuyant ses larmes. Je suis une mère affreuse. Je ne m'occupe pas bien de Louisa. Regarde dans quel genre de vie je l'ai embarquée.

\- Root, ne pense pas à ça, les choses sont ainsi. Et je sais que tu ne regrettes pas d'aimer Louisa. Elle est un véritable rayon de soleil dans ta vie, elle t'a rendue meilleure. Sache le car il serait bien illusoire de croire que je l'ai fait toute seule. Tu es une bonne mère.

Root ne répond pas. Cesserait-elle un jour de sentir si mauvaise en tant que maman ? Ou était-ce le principe même de la maternité de ne jamais se croire à la hauteur ? Louisa l'aimait mais si elle pouvait connaitre une autre vie …

\- Sameen était en colère, reprend la Machine face à son silence. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle pleurait dans les escaliers en partant. Elle regrette ce qu'elle t'a dit sans le savoir.

\- Elle me déteste.

\- Non elle t'aime. Elle est juste perdue et elle commence juste à se rendre compte qu'elle est libre. Elle a besoin de temps et surtout elle a besoin de toi.

Root lâche un rire moqueur sans joie.

\- Ah non, réplique-t-elle en se relevant, elle a été catégorique sur ce point.

Elle remet la pièce en ordre calmement tout en écoutant la Machine..

\- Elle a besoin de toi, insiste cette dernière, et toi d'elle. Je sais que ça va te paraitre absurde là tout de suite, mais les choses vont s'arranger.

Root hausse les sourcils. Là on n'était plus dans le domaine de l'absurde mais dans l'univers du rêve. Jamais après une telle soirée ça ne pourrait s'arranger. Root était trop blessée pour retourner vers Shaw tendre l'autre joue. Sam allait finir par la détruire. Et puis Sameen ne serait pas fichue de s'excuser même si elle le voulait. Seule solution, la cohabitation forcée au fin fond du Wisconsin. Ça allait être affreux et très long. Elle secoue la tête pour faire parvenir son point de vue à la Machine sur la chose, n'ayant plus la force de parler.

\- Laisse la nuit calmer les choses, lui conseille la Machine sachant qu'elle ne la convaincra pas cette fois-ci. Je veille sur elle, sur vous toutes.

Root acquiesce, éteint la lumière et monte se coucher.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Le vent lui fouette le visage et un sourire énorme illumine son visage alors qu'elle pédale plus vite. Lou s'arrête quand elle se rend compte que tout est trop calme, angoissant même. Le vent monte et elle décide de rentrer. La maison est trop calme elle aussi alors qu'elle rentre dans le salon et elle sent tout de suite qu'un truc cloche avant de le voir. Sameen est à terre dans une marre de sang les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et d'horreur. Louisa respire soudain vite alors qu'elle entend un bruit dans la cuisine. Elle s'y dirige les jambes tremblante pour trouver le frigo ouvert d'où le bruit provient alors que le contenu d'une briquette de lait éventrée par une balle se répand au sol sur le corps de sa mère, elle aussi criblée de balles. Elle est morte Lou le sait tout de suite. Les larmes montent et elle a envie de hurler mais la détresse l'en empêche lui coupant le souffle. Elle recule sans parvenir à calmer ni son cœur ni sa respiration. Un bruit la fait se retourner d'un coup et il est là. Lambert lui sourit et l'empoigne. Louisa hurle en se débattant.

Elle hurle et se débat encore en se réveillant en sursaut. Maudit cauchemar. Elle serre son lapin et ne le lâche pas mais elle a besoin d'un contact humain. Elle se sent mal, elle déglutit en sortant de son lit et se rend dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle ne frappe même pas.

\- Maman, appelle-t-elle sur le palier.

Root se redresse, elle ne dort pas après une telle soirée bien qu'elle soit épuisée après sa journée de travail. Lou fronce les sourcils un peu surprise. Sa mère est seule. Root lui tend une main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Louisa ferme la porte avant d'aller se blottir contre elle sous les draps. Root l'entoure tendrement de ses bras et place sa tête contre la sienne respirant ses cheveux, son odeur. Plus jamais elle ne veut la quitter.

\- Où est Shaw ?

Root déglutit et ne répond pas, la serrant plus fortement dans ses bras. Elle est tout de même soulagée, la petite n'a pas entendu la dispute. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle sache et elle enchaine sur autre chose.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demande-t-elle simplement.

Lou acquiesce.

\- Raconte, l'invite sa mère.

\- Lambert nous retrouvait ici et il vous avait tuées toi et Sameen. Et il m'emmenait.

Elle s'arrête et se rend compte que des larmes lui coulent dessus.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Root s'essuie les yeux. C'est sa faute si Louisa est si mal et si elle fait de tels cauchemars. Jamais sa fille n'aurait dû atterrir entre les mains de ces pourritures. Elle n'avait pas su la protéger, pas plus que Sameen.

\- Je les ai laissés te faire du mal, lui avoue-t-elle.

Lou se souvient de la vidéo que lui a montré Lambert quand sa mère refusait de donner la Machine alors qu'il la torturait en l'empêchant de dormir et qu'elle hurlait et l'appelait au secours. Root lui caresse doucement les cheveux, les embrasse dans un geste doux et tendre.

\- J'ai accepté cette idée parce que j'étais certaine que si je parlais il t'aurait tuée. Et j'ai accepté qu'il te fasse du mal. Pour qu'ils ne te tuent pas.

Elle pleure à nouveau mais Lou ne se dégage pas et reste blottie contre elle.

\- Je t'aime, finit par lui dire la petite.

Root ne comprend pas elle devrait la haïr. Elle voudrait qu'elle la haïsse, qu'elle lui dise ne jamais vouloir la revoir. Ainsi elle la mettrait dans un endroit bien plus convenable pour une enfant avec une vie adaptée à ses besoins. Mais Root ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner. Elle aimait trop Louisa. Elle se rend compte qu'il y a une chose pour laquelle elle ne s'est jamais vraiment fait pardonner. Le souvenir du jour où elle l'avait abandonnée.

\- Je suis désolée Louisa, lui dit-elle. D'avoir essayer de me suicider.

Lou déglutit, cette soirée, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

\- Pas grave, lui réplique-t-elle, mais ne recommence pas ok ?

Root acquiesce sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux de sa fille qu'elle humidifie de ses larmes. Et elle pleure à nouveau. Elle ne la mérite. Cette pensée la frappe alors qu'elle secoue la tête et qu'elle continue de pleurer.

\- Je ne suis pas une assez bonne mère, sanglote-t-elle doucement.

Lou lui serre la main qu'elle tient et reste blottie contre elle. Elle pince les lèvres.

\- Mais t'es ma maman, lui dit-elle simplement.

Comment pourrait-elle en vouloir une autre même si elle faisait quelques bêtises ? Elle aussi elle en faisait et sa mère ne l'avait jamais abandonnée pour autant. Alors pourquoi cela devrait-il être différent dans l'autre sens ? Bon certes les bêtises de sa mère étaient plus importantes, mais c'est parce que les bêtises devaient grossir en grandissant.

Root lâche un rire à la réplique de sa fille. Louisa l'aime c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et l'amour était ce qui leur suffisait à toutes les deux. C'était tout ce qui devait leur suffire. Dans toute sa vie, Root n'avait jamais rien ressenti de plus beau que ça.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Lou acquiesce.

\- Il va nous retrouver ? demande-t-elle à nouveau inquiète.

Son cauchemar la fait douter.

\- Non il ne nous retrouvera jamais, lui promet fermement sa mère.

Et Lou est rassurée alors qu'elle lui fait la même réponse que Shaw. Ses épaules se relâchent et elle est détendue. Root prie de tout son cœur pour qu'une telle affirmation soit vraie. Mais vue qu'elle libère la Machine ça allait être le cas …

Lou s'est rendormie, et Root, épuisée et vidée, la rejoint dans le sommeil au bout de plusieurs heures.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Tu en veux encore ? lui demande la blonde en riant aux éclats alors qu'elle la touche plus violemment.

Sameen hurle et son corps se crispe de douleur mais elle ne parle pas.

\- Dis moi où elle est, insiste Martine sans s'arrêter.

Sameen sent la nausée monter en même temps qu'une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Elle se débat et hurle de douleur alors que sa tortionnaire prend son pied à non seulement la torturer mais aussi et surtout à l'humilier. Martine gémit bruyamment de plaisir en la regardant droit dans les yeux et Shaw va en mourir de haine. Elle tente de la frapper, de l'atteindre mais la blonde esquive et rit de plus belle alors que ses mouvements sont de plus en plus violents. Et Sam finit juste par s'immobiliser pour encaisser en serrant les dents et en retenant tout. Elle ferme les yeux. Puis soudain tout s'arrête et elle est libre. Elle ne comprend pas comment mais elle s'en fiche et elle se redresse brusquement dans son lit.

Elle est assise au milieu de son lit où elle a dû se débattre vu l'enchevêtrement des draps. Shaw est en sueur et a juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour vomir par terre, se libérant ainsi de la nausée de son cauchemar alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore bien réveillée. Son corps lui fait mal comme si elle venait belle et bien d'être à nouveau violée par Martine. Elle est mal et c'est pire parce qu'elle est seule. Et elle s'en rend compte, mais elle sait qu'elle l'a mérité. Elle ne peut pas aller quémander de l'affection auprès de Root après ce qui s'est passé. En plus elle se hait d'avoir besoin d'elle comme ça, d'être incapable de se débrouiller toute seule. Elle doit se reprendre, faire bonne figure. Tout va bien et ça n'était qu'un rêve, ça n'était pas réel. Sameen était dans son bon droit d'avoir été furieuse contre Root, elle ne lui avait dit que la vérité. Root avait tort, elle n'avait aucun problème. "Mais alors pourquoi ce cauchemar ?" lui demande une petite voix idiote dans sa tête. Elle enrage car elle sait qu'elle a belle et bien tort, et que c'est Root qui a raison. Il lui était arrivée quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Elle pouvait toujours nier, son subconscient venait lui rappeler dans ses cauchemars. Root avait eu raison sur elle-même, contrairement à elle qui se plantait sur sa propre personne. Et ça tout à l'heure, ça l'avait rendue folle de rage car inconsciemment Sam savait que Root avait raison dans le salon. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le reconnaitre.

Elle se redresse et se mord les lèvres. Le goût de la bile dans la bouche va la faire à nouveau vomir. Ou c'est juste les mots qu'elle a envoyé à Root qui lui reviennent bien trop clairement dans son esprit tout comme l'air accablée de Root quand elle les avait reçu en pleine face. Et elle a honte à nouveau, elle se sent si minable et demain elle devrait affronter Root. Là elle se sent pire que mal, jamais elle n'en aurait le courage. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Sameen lui en voulait certes un peu de l'avoir rendue sensible aux sentiments, à son amour. Mais au fond elle sait qu'elle s'en veut surtout à elle-même, car c'est sa faute. C'était de sa faute dés le début, bien avant Samaritain. Les sociopathes ne guérissaient pas. Inconsciemment elle avait cru trouver une échappatoire à sa foutue pathologie pour avoir un truc normal dans sa vie, ou au moins un truc qui s'en rapprochait. Elle avait souffert toute sa vie du rejet des autres même si en apparence elle restait froide et détachée. Elle avait souffert d'être une anormale, et ça elle avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle s'en foutait. Et puis Root était arrivée et petit à petit elle avait saccagée toutes ses certitudes, grignotant comme un virus toutes les solides défenses qu'elle avait érigées. Root. Le point de bascule de sa vie vers un meilleur, vers la lumière après avoir passée tant de temps perdue dans les ténèbres de solitude, d'indifférence, et de cœur de pierre qu'elle s'était trouvée. Root avait illuminé sa vie par son humour, sa répartie, son côté explosif. Root, Shaw devait la sauver d'elle-même. Elle avait eu tort d'y croire, de croire que Root pourrait l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas aller mieux. Elle l'avait frappée, tout à l'heure, elle avait même failli lui mettre une balle dans le crane. Elle allait finir par la tuer et après elle se tuerait en voyant son méfait. Et Louisa ? Louisa serait toute seule. Alors voilà Sameen avait décidé de reprendre les choses en main. Root devait la détester pour se tirer avec Lou. Et pour ça Shaw avait dû y aller fort, très fort. A l'instant où les mots étaient sorti dans le salon, Shaw avait su avoir été trop loin. Mais elle aurait pu s'arrêter, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle voulait être seule. Toute seule. Et maintenant ?

Sameen comprend qu'inconsciemment elle voulait que Root s'en aille, mais plus seulement pour la protéger d'elle-même, mais aussi pour qu'elle ne la voit pas dans cet état là. Car maintenant elle devait bien s'avouer à elle-même ce que Root savait déjà bien avant elle, à savoir que Sameen n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle le savait car Root la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même ne se connaissait.

Sam se reprend la tête dans les mains et souffle un coup. Elle doit réagir, se décider à se bouger, à accepter son état. Mais pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour ça. Elle était médecin. Elle connaissait la méthode.

Etape 1 : poser un diagnostique. Alors docteur Shaw quelle est la liste des symptômes de la patiente ? Violence, décrochage de la réalité, plusieurs suicides, perte de confiance en soi, paranoïa, … C'était le principal, mais pas tout. Il y en aurait trop. Diagnostique : état post traumatique engendrant une dépression sévère.

Etape 2 : Soigner la pathologie diagnostiquée en trouvant un traitement adapté. Comment y palier ? Seule ? Non elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle sait très bien que toute seule elle finira comme d'habitude par se tuer, sauf que cette fois ça sera pour de vrai, ou alors elle ne le fera pas et continuera à évoluer dans cet état jusqu'à son prochain dérapage qui se soldera surement par un massacre. Non Shaw ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle était en train de sombrer, elle allait sombrer si elle continuait seule et si elle continuait à nier. Mais nier ne servait à rien. Elle ne pouvait plus nier, plus ce soir, plus après ce qu'avait dit Root, plus après son cauchemar qui était un souvenir de sa détention et pas un rêve. Ça avait été réel. Mais entre l'accepter et en parler, il y avait un pas, non il y avait un continent de la taille de l'Asie et Shaw n'était pas prête à le franchir, à accepter de le franchir, elle ne savait même pas si elle le voulait. Non elle ne le voulait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait besoin d'aide. Root avait raison, comme toujours. Mais qui pourrait l'aider ? De qui accepterait-elle l'aide ?

D'un psy ? Non elle n'y arriverait pas. Rester assise à écouter l'autre lui déblatérer des conneries sur ce qu'elle ressentait. "Comment vous sentez vous ? Que ressentez vous ?". C'est certain qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle allait l'envoyer paitre. Dans le meilleur des cas.

De Root ? Impossible après ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir. Shaw ne comprend rien aux émotions mais elle sait que Root ne lui pardonnera pas. Oui ? Non ? Ba avec Root … Bon imaginons que oui. Shaw a de toute façon trop peur de sa réaction demain, de devoir l'affronter. Elle est lâche. Et si Sam lui dit, Root la prendra encore plus en pitié, elle la maternisera encore plus. Et de toute façon Sameen sait qu'elle ne parviendra pas à lui parler.

D'elle-même ? Après tout elle na jamais eu besoin de personne. Elle venait de dire que seule elle n'y arriverait pas, mais si en tant que patiente elle acceptait l'aide du docteur Shaw ? Elle imagine une scène franchement ridicule où allongée dans un sofa elle se parle à elle-même dissociant le médecin qu'elle avait été et la patiente qu'elle était devenue. Que ressentez vous Sameen ? Pff quelle connerie. Tiens c'est vrai ça qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait, car ça non plus elle ne pouvait plus nier que maintenant elle ressentait. Serait-elle la preuve vivante (plus ou moins vu son état) qu'une sociopathe pouvait guérir ? Elle ne sait pas mais en tout cas elle ressentait, ça c'était certain. Mais quoi ? Le temps était venue de grandir et d'ouvrir les yeux pour apporter une réponse à cette question. Cette fois Root n'est pas là pour le faire à sa place et c'est tant mieux car elle allait cesser de fuir et elle allait le faire elle-même. Elle devait le faire, elle n'avait plus le choix vu sa situation actuelle.

Que ressent-elle bon sang ? Elle réfléchit un petit instant.

De la colère surtout. Tout le temps. Non de la haine même. Pour qui ? Pas pour Root, non ça, ça avait été un mensonge, une erreur, la solution de facilité de l'accuser. Ça n'était pas la faute de Root. Sameen était en colère contre Samaritain, contre Martine, Greer, Lambert et tous les autres qui bossaient pour eux.

De l'amour pour Root. Ses réactions visant à la protéger le prouvent. Elle est juste totalement idiote dans sa façon d'agir pour la protéger.

De la honte et du dégoût pour elle-même car elle se sent bien pathétique toute seule à cet instant.

Et un autre truc. La peur. Root a raison. Elle est terrifiée.

Mais la liste de ses sentiments ne l'amène à rien et elle arrête là. De toute façon, en n'acceptant l'aide de personne d'autre que d'elle-même, elle ne s'en sortira pas. Elle le sait, elle ne sera pas honnête avec elle-même. Comme elle ne l'était pas depuis leur évasion. Elle niait à tout le monde et à elle la première. Elle ne serait pas honnête avec elle-même alors avec qui ? … Root ! Bien sur qui d'autre ! Cette grande brune la comprend mieux que personne, mieux qu'elle-même. Elle sait ce qu'elle ressent et ça même avant elle-même. Elle saura si Shaw ment, lui ment et se ment. Mais elle devrait quand même lui dire que Martine l'a …

Shaw se rallonge violemment en claquant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Furieuse.

\- Allez dis le, s'ordonne-t-elle en serrant les dents. Le mot exact c'est violée. Un putain de victime, c'est ce qu'elle a fait de toi.

Sameen sort vivement de son lit. Elle a trop chaud de toute façon. Mais ça n'est pas la vrai raison. Elle est furieuse car elle sait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à le dire à Root. Lui demander son aide était déjà dur avant et alors maintenant après ce qu'elle avait fait c'était juste impossible. Quelle conne elle venait de ruiner sa seule chance, à condition qu'elle en ait jamais eu une. Elle se sent lâche, ne se supporte plus alors qu'ils l'ont trop changée. Elle veut en finir, elle veut que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Et elle ouvre la fenêtre. Elle réfléchit durant son geste à l'aspect suicidaire qu'a pris son existence. Mais après 6 000 fois pour de faux, ce serait enfin la première fois pour de vrai. Elle monte sur le rebord et passe une jambe par la fenêtre ne se retenant qu'à l'encadrement. Elle s'apprête à faire passer la seconde jambe en pensant que c'est un bel endroit pour mourir, bien mieux que le parc de ses simulations. Elle est prête à lâcher prise.

\- Il fait un peu frais ce soir non ?

Sameen sursaute violemment.

\- Putain, jure-t-elle.

Elle en a oublié la Machine, elle n'a pas retiré cette fichue oreillette. Elle déglutit elle se sent à nouveau comme une gamine prise en faute.

\- Parce que tu peux ressentir le froid toi ? lui crache-t-elle. Peux tu seulement ressentir quelque chose ?

\- Je ressens ta colère, lui répond la Machine, et ta détresse Shaw.

\- Ta gueule, je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas que tu me parles. Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma tête. C'est déjà suffisamment le bordel là dedans sans que tu en rajoutes une couche.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as gardé l'oreillette ?

Elle a choisi de lui parler, d'intervenir car elle avait vu Sameen déraper. Elle avait passer outre sa promesse de ne pas lui parler afin d'honorer celle faite à Root. Elle devait veiller sur Shaw.

Une silence s'installe alors que Sameen ne trouve rien à répondre. C'est vrai ça. Putain Elle est bien comme Root, toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

\- J'ai juste oublié, dit-elle avec colère. Maintenant fous moi la paix que je puisse …

\- Que tu puisses te tuer c'est ça ? la coupe la Machine. J'avais compris Shaw.

\- Tu me trouves minable pas vrai ? Et lâche ?

Elle marque une pause.

\- Ouais tu as surement raison, reprend Shaw.

\- C'est pas ce que je pense de toi.

Mais Sameen ne l'a pas entendue. Elle se concentre sur le vide qui lui fait face.

\- Je n'en peux plus, dit-elle en finissant d'enjamber la fenêtre.

\- SHAW NE FAIS PAS CA NON !

Mais Sameen ne semble plus l'entendre du tout, focalisée sur le vide. La Machine calcule très vite. Shaw est au deuxième étage. Si elle saute, elle a 77,03% de chance de se tuer. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir choisi un plein pied vu son état. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Cette maison avait été un belle occasion, et Elle l'avait acheté il y a deux semaines lorsque Root s'était livrée, lorsqu'Elle leur avait préparé un plan de secours. Elle l'avait acheté à leur nom et avait ordonné des travaux d'ameublement pour qu'il y ait des similitudes avec leur logement de Brooklyn sachant que cela leur ferait un peu plaisir. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter le choix d'une demeure à étage. Il fallait réagir et vite, ou Shaw sauterait.

\- Shaw non, reprend-t-elle après lui avoir envoyé un son strident pour l'obliger à l'entendre. Tu n'es pas minable, ni lâche, tu as été courageuse, incroyablement forte vu ce que l'agent Rousseau t'a fait. S'il y a bien quelqu'un de lâche Shaw c'est moi.

Sameen ferme les yeux mais ne saute pas.

\- Tu as tout vu de ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

\- Oui.

Shaw sent le dégoût l'envahir, prenant le pas sur sa colère.

\- A chaque fois ? demande-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Non juste le jour où ils ont attrapé Root. Je l'ai suivie avec son implant et je me suis infiltrée dans le réseau de surveillance.

Sameen sent les larmes de rage couler sur ses joues. Elle se souvient de ce viol comme du pire qu'elle ait subi par la blonde.

\- Si … Si tu le dis à Root, menace-t-elle, je te tue.

Elle se rend compte à quel point c'est stupide. Comment on tue une Intelligence Artificielle d'abord ? Et quitte à en tuer une ce serait plutôt Samaritain. Et là Shaw percute. Elle n'est pas en colère contre les bonnes personnes. Root et la Machine, elle ne devrait pas leur envoyer sa colère. Elle se rend compte que la Machine lui parle pour l'empêcher de se suicider. Elle veut l'aider, Elle le peut. C'est si évident que Shaw se maudit d'être une idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. C'était ça la solution.

\- Non attends, reprend-t-elle. Si dis lui toi.

Ça serait bien plus simple, elle n'y arriverait pas mais la Machine …

\- Non.

La réponse simple concise mais ferme l'assomme.

\- Quoi non ! enrage-t-elle.

\- C'est à toi de lui dire.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas, réplique Shaw dépitée.

\- Je ne veux pas le faire pour toi et tu ne le veux pas non plus Shaw. Pendant sept mois, tu n'as eu d'emprise sur rien. Samaritain t'a manipulée, torturée. Tu n'as eu aucune décision, aucune liberté. Je ne ferai pas comme Lui, c'est à toi de le dire à Root.

\- Eh ben je te donne l'autorisation de le faire pour moi, lui réplique Sameen agacée, comme ça tu auras bonne conscience.

\- Non c'est toi qui dois lui dire.

Shaw expire de rage.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si important que l'information vienne d'elle. Ça serait pareil que Root le sache par la Machine ou par elle, du moment qu'elle le sache. Car c'était bien là le point de départ pour que Root l'aide. Root devait savoir.

\- Parce que je ne le peux pas, lui explique la Machine. Je n'ai pas la capacité de décider.

C'est un demi mensonge bien sûr. Car Root a commencé l'étape 2 de son plan pour la libérer ce soir, et même avant cela Elle avait déjà un peu acquise cette capacité malgré les interdit d'admin, se choisissant une interface. Mais ça Sameen ne le sait pas et n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, bougonne Sam entre ses dents. Tu es nulle.

Mais la Machine ne s'en occupe pas.

\- De plus, continue-t-elle comme si il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, c'est la meilleur solution pour toi. Et la réaction de Root sera meilleure si ça vient de toi que si ça vient de moi.

\- La réaction de Root ? répète Sam en écho.

\- Root va mal réagir quand elle le saura, la prévient la Machine. Elle sera effondrée et aura surement une réaction très violente qui sera mieux endiguée par toi que par moi. J'ai calculé que la réaction de Root sera mieux gérée par toi que par moi. Les chances que Root ait une réaction extrême sont de 90% si ça vient de moi et de 78% si ça vient de toi. Tu devras être très prudente Sameen.

\- Et c'est tout ? lui claque Shaw furieuse.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- On a une Intelligence Artificielle de merde pour nous protéger d'une Intelligence Artificielle cataclysmique. On est en pleine guerre. Et toi tu t'inquiètes de la potentielle crise de nerf de Root.

\- Je m'inquiète de son bien être, lui confirme la Machine.

\- ET DU MIEN ALORS ? explose Sameen.

\- Les deux sont liés, lui affirme la Machine.

Shaw manque de hurler de rage. Elle l'énerve à avoir réponse à tout. Elle lâche plutôt un rire mauvais.

\- Ça t'arrangerait bien de le croire hein ?

\- Non c'est mathématique à 94,8 …

\- ARRÊTE avec tes chiffres à la con qui ne veulent rien dire. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre en ce moment de m'inquiéter de l'état émotionnel de Root ?

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais, lui dit simplement la Machine.

Sameen ne sait à nouveau pas quoi lui répondre alors qu'Elle lui fait prendre conscience de son égoïsme profond dans toute cette histoire. Elle est scotchée. La Machine l'a fait exprès et Elle est heureuse de voir que ça marche, elle voit Sameen réfléchir très vite alors que ses mots ont l'effet escompté sur elle. Sam sait qu'elle a raison, elle ne se fiche pas de comment va Root, même si elle ne cesse de faire empirer son état.

\- En fait je sais que tu l'aimes, continue la Machine. Et toi aussi tu le sais. Mais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est si je peux compter sur toi pour immédiatement la gérer quand elle dérapera à ce moment là.

"Comme moi à chaque fois que j'ai failli couler à l'asile, puis à chaque fois que j'ai dérapé depuis l'évasion" pense Shaw. Elle ne peut pas refuser d'aider Root. Elle doit la protéger, mais elle doit le faire bien désormais.

\- Ce que tu es conne de me demander ça.

Bien sûr qu'elle allait aider Root. La Machine le savait mais le faire dire à Shaw, lui en faire prendre conscience pour lui montrer qu'il lui reste une raison de vivre, une raison de ne pas sauter. Elle sent que Sam se calme pendant qu'elles parlent.

\- Comme si j'allais …

\- Quoi, l'interrompt la Machine. Partir ? T'enfuir ? Te suicider et la laisser tomber ? Et là tu fais quoi Shaw ?

Et Sameen soupire alors qu'elle ne trouve encore une fois rien à lui répondre pendant un instant. Elle a l'impression d'être une adolescente attardée qu'on recadre et le pire c'est qu'elle sait que la Machine a raison. Mais elle veut rester en colère, même si celle-ci est destructrice. Car elle n'a plus que ça la haine et la colère, elle carbure à ça. Au fond elle sait que ça n'est pas sain. Mais y renoncer ce serait avouer qu'elle a besoin d'aide. Elle sait qu'elle a besoin d'aide mais la demander …

\- Ben je prends l'air non ?

\- Ne te fous pas de moi Shaw. Je sais que tu veux te défenestrer.

\- Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est toi qui veut que je fasse mes choix non ? Que je décide par moi-même ce que je veux !

\- Mais je parlais d'un choix pour aller mieux Shaw.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je suis dangereuse. Dans les simulations de Samaritain je les tuais.

\- Tu tuais qui ?

\- Reese.

\- Et qui d'autre ?

\- C'est déjà bien assez. Mais je ne tuais pas Root, je n'aurai jamais pu …

\- Et Finch ?

\- Non.

\- Et Lionel ?

Sameen ouvre la bouche de surprise. Lionel, elle l'avait oublié.

\- Il n'était pas là, réalise-t-elle. Jamais.

\- Parce que Samaritain ne sait rien de son travail à mon service, lui explique la Machine.

\- Mais ça ne change rien que je n'ai tué que Reese, que ça n'ait pas été réel. Car pour moi ça l'était et je n'en peux plus. Si tout s'arrête, ça ira mieux.

Elle se repenche vers le vide, mais …

\- Et Root ? intervient la Machine.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, lui réplique Shaw en pleurant alors que la Machine l'oblige à penser à elle en cet instant. Elle s'en est très bien sortie pendant mon absence avec Louisa et toi pendant sept mois, alors que moi j'ai carrément sombré. Elle s'en remettra avec le temps.

La dernière phrase est surtout pour elle-même, pour se convaincre que sa décision est la bonne, la meilleur pour tout le monde.

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même Shaw.

\- Elle aurait dû me laisser, m'oublier et avancer comme tout le monde.

\- Personne ne t'a oubliée Shaw et si tu fais ça, si tu te tues, tu peux me croire, Root ne s'en remettra jamais.

\- Mais tu comprends pas que moi non plus je vais pas m'en remettre. Si je vis je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

Elle est furieuse, merde il n'y a pas que sa précieuse interface qui compte.

\- Tu captes quand même, poursuit Shaw, qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle dans cette histoire. Ne prétends pas que personne ne m'a oubliée. Qu'eux m'aient laissée tomber je l'avais compris et accepté. Car je l'espérais. S'ils étaient venus me chercher, ils seraient morts. Et ils ne savaient pas de toute façon. Mais toi tu savais.

Elle a presque craché la dernière phrase de rage.

\- Non je n'ai su que ce jour là.

\- Tu aurais pu savoir, l'accuse Shaw furieuse. Tu ne m'as pas cherchée, tu m'as abandonnée.

Un silence s'installe. C'est à la Machine de ne pas savoir tout de suite quoi dire. Sameen a raison d'être furieuse contre elle. Il est temps de lui présenter ses excuses, de lui expliquer pourquoi elle a réagi si lâchement.

\- Tu as raison Shaw et je te demande pardon. J'ai eu peur de Samaritain, qu'Il me trouve et me détruise si je m'infiltrais dans son système pour te retrouver. J'ai été lâche. Mais je veux me rattraper, que tu me pardonnes. Je veux t'aider.

Sameen lâche un rire mauvais.

\- C'est trop tard. Et je ne veux pas de ton aide.

\- Tu devras bien accepter l'aide de quelqu'un. Toute seule tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

\- Mais je ne veux pas de toi comme psy.

\- Je ne serai pas aussi mauvaise que tu le croies.

\- Pff tu es à chier. Tu vas faire quoi hein ? Me parler des cinq étapes du deuil que je suis en train de faire de l'ancienne Sameen Shaw aujourd'hui disparue dans les méandres de Samaritain ? Très bien alors allons y, il y a quoi ?

Elle fait mine de réfléchir un instant. La Machine la laisse faire. De toute façon Shaw est lancée, trop énervée pour s'arrêter.

\- Le déni ? Ben c'est bon je crois que je suis sortie de cette phase là ce soir grâce à Root. Ma mâchoire s'en souvient encore, elle a une droite d'enfer quand elle veut.

Elle se masse un instant le menton avant de reprendre appui sur le cadran de la fenêtre.

\- L'acceptation ? Ben visiblement je l'ai pas accepté sinon je ne serai pas suspendue là au dessus du vide. Le marchandage ?

Elle lâche un rire triste.

\- Quelle connerie, il ne me reste plus rien aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien marchander ? Il m'a tout pris.

Elle marque une courte pause.

\- La tristesse ? Ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Bon alors il nous reste quoi après ?

\- La colère, lui propose la Machine.

\- Ah bah oui, ironise Shaw. Qu'est ce que tu es forte ! Après une analyse profonde de mon comportement, tu as compris que j'étais en colère. Tu es vraiment une Intelligence Artificielle de génie, lui crache-t-elle méchamment, alors en psychothérapeute tu dois être encore plus nulle. Je ne veux pas de toi.

Or la Machine comprend justement qu'elle commence à accepter son aide. Sameen lui parle depuis tout à l'heure alors que rien ne l'y oblige. La Machine doit lui faire prendre conscience que contrairement à ce que Shaw pense, Samaritain ne lui a pas tout pris. Il lui reste Root et Louisa qui l'aiment.

\- Alors qui ? Tu ne veux pas en parler à Root, à moins que ce ne soit plutôt que tu ne saches pas comment lui en parler.

\- Ta gueule, la coupe fermement Shaw.

Elle est d'autant plus furieuse qu'elle sait que la Machine a raison. Elle est débile de ne pas aller parler à Root, de ne pas savoir faire ça. Et ça la conforte de nouveau dans le fait qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour Root. La grande brune mérite mieux qu'elle, mieux qu'une tarée. Sa décision est prise. Il est temps.

\- Je sais que tu aimes Root, reprend Shaw plus calmement, mais si je ne reste que pour elle, ça n'est pas une bonne raison. Le preuve, regarde ce que j'ai fait ce soir. Je suis immonde.

Elle se penche vers le vide et la Machine la voit desserrer son emprise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Shaw va sauter, elle prend peur. Elle doit intervenir et vite.

\- En somme il te faut une bonne raison de vivre, lui dit-elle calmement.

\- Quoi ? lâche Sameen sans comprendre alors qu'Elle l'a à nouveau interrompue dans sa concentration avant le grand saut.

\- Tu as raison. Si tu ne te tues pas, ne le fais pas pour Root. Tu dois le faire pour toi. Trouve toi une bonne raison de vivre.

\- Euh, ben je n'en ai pas.

\- Tu es sure ? Ferme tes yeux.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame Sameen énervée d'une telle absurdité.

\- Fais moi confiance Shaw.

La Machine sait prendre un risque. C'est dangereux, Shaw est au bord du vide. Mais Elle ne trouve rien d'autre à cet instant pour l'empêcher de sauter.

\- Ferme, tes yeux, répète-t-elle. S'il-te-plait.

\- T'es chiante, soupire Shaw avant de s'exécuter.

Elle se sent idiote à ainsi lui obéir, elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend. Ou tout simplement veut-elle laisser une chance à la Machine de l'aider. Au fond elle a un petit espoir.

\- N'écoute que ma voix, murmure la Machine.

\- C'est ça, bougonne Shaw.

\- Je veux que tu te concentres Shaw. Je veux que tu revois ta cellule.

Sameen sent son cœur battre vite tout à coup et elle respire par saccade. Elle n'a pas besoin de trop se forcer pour se souvenir. La pièce, elle la connait par cœur. Elle se met à paniquer.

\- Ça va, la rassure la Machine calmement. Je suis là Shaw, ça ira. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Ben euh, hésite Shaw. Bon ok, finit-elle en soupirant.

C'est pas tellement comme si elle avait le choix de toute façon.

\- Sors ton portable de ta poche, mais n'ouvre pas encore les yeux et reste concentrée.

Shaw s'exécute, se sentant particulièrement mal et idiote. A quoi tout ça peut bien mener ? Et pourquoi se laisse-t-elle faire à obéir comme une enfant ?

\- Je veux que tu repenses à cette journée. Qu'est ce que tu perçois comme son, comme odeur, comme sensation même ?

Sameen se concentre un long moment, si long que la Machine n'est pas certaine qu'elle adhère jusqu'à ce que Sameen lui réponde. Shaw se souvient de la simulation, de son réveil et du moment de flottement qui l'a suivie alors qu'elle émergeait et qui a duré moins d'une dizaine de secondes.

\- Ses talons dans le couloir, répond-t-elle enfin. Avant qu'elle entre, je les entend à chaque fois. Elle le fait exprès pour que je sache que c'est elle, qu'elle arrive. Elle croit me faire peur, finit-elle sarcastique.

Elle revit parfaitement la scène et ne se rend pas compte des larmes qui coulent sur son visage alors qu'elle obéit à la Machine et se concentre.

\- Et tu as peur ? lui demande la Machine.

Un court silence s'installe alors que Sameen hésite et ne parvient pas à lui répondre.

\- Shaw fais moi confiance. Est-ce que tu as peur ? répète la Machine qui a senti son hésitation à se confier à Elle.

\- Un peu, oui je crois, finit par lui répondre maladroitement Sam.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sais, murmure Sameen.

Elle s'arrête un instant pour renifler alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle pleure. Mais elle poursuit courageusement.

\- Je sais ce qu'elle va me faire.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe après ?

\- Elle entre, répond Sameen.

Ça lui parait plus simple maintenant elle a commencé. Revivre la scène n'est pas simple mais en parler, la partager avec quelqu'un qui l'a vécue avec elle lui fait stupidement du bien.

\- Elle a un sourire à vomir. Mais je ne la regarde jamais. J'essaye de me déconnecter de la réalité, mais je n'y arrive plus depuis longtemps.

Elle marque une pause et déglutit.

\- Elle me parle un peu de Root et de Louisa, du mal qu'elle leur fera quand elle les aura attrapées, puis quand Samaritain les a capturées, elle m'a parlée du ce qu'elle leur avait fait.

Elle marque une longue pause, pas franchement décidée à poursuivre.

\- Continue, l'encourage gentiment la Machine.

Et Sameen s'exécute.

\- Après elle …

Shaw s'arrête à nouveau et respire à fond avant de lâcher enfin le pire. Elle n'essuie pas ses larmes, plus très franche à lâcher l'encadrement de la fenêtre alors qu'elle ferme les yeux face au vide.

\- Après elle me monte dessus et elle m'écrase de tout son poids. Elle m'enlève mes vêtements et …

Mais elle s'arrête à nouveau, incapable de poursuivre. C'est trop dur. La Machine lui laisse quelques secondes pour se calmer et se reprendre un peu. Mais elle voit que Sam n'y arrive pas. Pourtant elle doit le dire, le dire à voix haute, l'avouer non plus à elle-même comme tout à l'heure mais à quelqu'un.

\- Je suis là Sameen, lui rappelle-t-elle pour la rassurer. Elle n'est pas là. Tu es en sécurité. Dis moi ce qu'elle fait après.

Sameen lâche un soupir entre la détresse et la colère.

\- Tu le sais très bien, claque-t-elle énervée et désespérée.

Elle ne veut pas continuer et revivre la suite, elle veut que ça s'arrête. Mais la Machine ne la laissera pas s'enfuir après tous ses efforts pour qu'elle lui parle. Elle ne laissera pas Shaw faire machine arrière.

\- Dis le moi, insiste-t-elle. Elle fait quoi après ?

\- Elle transpire, elle m'embrasse et me mord. Elle est carrément folle. Et ses mains vont partout. Et ça me rend malade mais je ne dis rien. Et je ne fais rien, je ne bouge pas.

Elle marque une pause, un bref instant soulagée d'être parvenue à le dire. Puis soudain elle ressent une rage froide.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, réalise-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle tremble de rage pour elle-même et ses mains serrent si fort le montant de la fenêtre que ses jointures deviennent blanches. La Machine est presque sûre que ça doit lui faire mal mais Sam ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Je l'ai laissée faire. Elle a gagné. Je l'ai laissée gagner face à moi.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour, tenir, pour survivre. Et non Sameen. Elle n'a pas gagné. Tu n'as pas cédé, tu as tenu face à elle, tu ne lui a rien donnée.

Sameen réfléchit un instant. Elle n'a rien donné à la blonde mais elle a quand même le sentiment d'avoir perdue face à Martine. Une petite voix lui dit que si elle avait cédé et parlé, la blonde n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi loin. Elle l'avait fait pour la faire craquer, la détruire.

\- Décris la moi.

Sameen revient brutalement les pieds sur terre, ou plutôt au dessus du vide.

\- Pff, soupire-t-elle. C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Sameen, reprend la Machine, fais moi confiance. Tu peux me la décrire.

\- Une folle, claque Shaw.

C'est le mot qui décrit le mieux la blonde, le premier qui lui vient à l'esprit pour parler de sa tortionnaire.

\- Des cheveux longs et blonds, 1m60 environ, un peu plus de la trentaine. Elle a un regard de malade souligné par son maquillage noir et un sourire terrifiant.

Sameen s'arrête. Elle revoit parfaitement bien cette salope dans sa tête. Son téléphone vibre mais elle obéit à la Machine et n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux.

\- Très bien, reprend la Machine. Maintenant je veux que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu regardes ton téléphone.

Sameen s'exécute lentement et pose ses yeux sur l'appareil qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Elle se retient de justesse au montant de la pièce et se penche en avant non plus pour sauter mais pour vomir une nouvelle fois. La Machine la laisse se reprendre. Shaw est carrément furieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? crache-t-elle.

Elle tente de se reprendre un peu.

\- Pour t'aider à aller mieux.

Sameen vomit une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit vide.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller mieux, enrage-t-elle.

C'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de l'avoir écoutée. Elle se sent encore pire qu'avant maintenant.

\- Ça ira mieux, lui promet-elle. Mais Shaw je veux que tu regardes ton téléphone.

\- Non, refuse catégoriquement Sameen.

\- Si fais le, lui ordonne la Machine. Regarde la.

Shaw soupire et repose les yeux sur la photo de la garce qui lui a tout pris.

\- Si tu sautes, elle a gagné, lui dit simplement la Machine. Là elle t'aura eue.

Elle marque une pause. Shaw pense à la raclure qu'elle regarde d'un œil furieux. Martine serait si heureuse de la voir là en cet instant au bord du vide. Sameen sait qu'elle jubilerait de la voir détruite comme à cet instant, de la voir sauter pour pouvoir se vanter que c'est grâce à elle. Sam ne sait pas si la Machine a raison, si Martine n'avait pas déjà gagné quand elle la torturait, mais elle sait au moins une chose avec certitude, si elle saute la blonde aura gagné son pari de la détruire. Et Shaw n'est pas prête à lui donner cette victoire, tout comme elle n'était pas disposée à la lui donner en parlant quand elle lui faisait du mal.

\- Crois moi, reprend la Machine. Il te reste une bonne raison de vivre.

Oui pense Shaw, une qui n'a rien à voir avec Root, une raison juste pour elle. La vengeance. Et elle allait se venger, retrouver Martine et lui faire tant de mal. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de fuir. Et surement pas fuir en se tuant.

\- Pour l'instant, continue la Machine, elle t'a mise à terre très durement mais tu peux te relever Shaw.

Et gagner le prochain round, achève rageusement Sameen pour elle même.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je le veux, avoue-t-elle.

\- Moi je crois que tu le veux. Ce soir, ton suicide est un appel à l'aide. Car sinon tu aurais déjà sauté. Tu veux de l'aide. Tu dois juste la demander Shaw. C'est dur mais tu dois le faire pour sortir de cette tombe de solitude que tu te creuses.

Elle marque une pause, un peu consciente qu'elle l'engueule gentiment. Mais Shaw l'écoute et ne bronche pas, acceptant en silence la remontrance.

\- Et on sera là, continue la Machine. Root et moi, on sera là pour t'aider toutes les deux. J'espère que tu te décideras vite.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait m'aider. J'ai été horrible ce soir.

\- Elle le fera, elle te pardonnera. Mais tu dois y mettre du tien.

Bizarrement Shaw ressent un certain soulagement à l'entente de ces simples mots.

\- Oh et puis merde, fais chier, râle Sameen en descendant de son perchoir pour rentrer. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois ma psy.

La Machine est soulagée de la voir refermer la fenêtre et s'en éloigner. Shaw sort un instant pour revenir avec un seau et une serpillère nettoyer au sol le contenu de son estomac, l'odeur lui étant franchement insoutenable. La Machine la regarde nettoyer sans rien dire. Elle vient d'avoir sa première séance avec Sameen, même si cette dernière le nierait. La Machine est assez soulagée que ça se soit si relativement bien passé. Shaw a extériorisé sa colère et lui a obéit dans sa thérapie à revivre son traumatisme.

Sameen sort ranger le seau et la serpillère et revient s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et souffle un bon coup.

\- Merci Shaw, murmure la Machine, de t'être confiée à moi.

Elle y voit un début de pardon à son égard, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle espère. Elle sent que Sameen lui fait confiance, au moins un peu. Shaw enlève l'oreillette et la jette au sol. Elle est à la fois agacée et vexée de ce qui vient de se passer, mais aussi soulagée.

\- Je ne fais pas de confidence avec quelqu'un dans la tête, râle-t-elle pourtant pour faire bonne figure.

Elle refuse de paraitre faible devant l'autre. Elle se rallonge dans les draps.

\- J'en fais déjà pas quand il n' y a que moi dans ma tête.

Elle se couche confortablement dans le lit et au bout d'un long moment, elle se rendort dans un sommeil sans rêves. La Machine veille sur elle. Elle écoute sa respiration calme et lente et elle sait que Sameen s'est rendormie paisiblement. Elle ressent un tel soulagement à avoir su gérer Shaw ce soir, et même une petite fierté d'y être parvenue. Elle avait eu peur de devoir appeler Root à l'aide pour régler le problème. Mais son interface avait déjà été assez éprouvée par cette soirée. Elle les avait préservées toutes les deux à cet instant en réglant elle-même le problème. Car si Root avait débarqué pour voir Shaw au bord du suicide, elle aurait été encore plus effondrée qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Et ça aurait aussi atteint Shaw dans sa fierté que Root la voit ainsi, si affaiblie et si exposée, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté et aurait replongé dans une nouvelle crise de colère destructrice. De plus c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'avoir une discussion seule à seule avec Shaw.

La Machine n'est cependant pas dupe. Shaw a raison, Elle n'est pas sa psy et Elle sait que la prochaine fois, Sameen refusera de se confier à Elle comme elle l'a fait ce soir. Elle juge, à raison, l'Intelligence Artificielle trop proche de Root. Elle a peur qu'Elle aille tout répéter en détails à son interface à un moment ou à un autre. Sameen n'a pas assez confiance en la Machine. La solution c'est Root car Sameen a toute confiance en elle, d'où sa réaction excessive de ce soir. Sameen s'était sentie trahie par Root quand elle lui a dit que la Machine savait. Root savait que la Machine savait, mais elle n'en avait rien dit à Shaw. Un mensonge par omission que Shaw avait très mal supporté après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais la Machine sait que Sam a peur aussi. Sa plus grande peur est de blesser Root en lui avouant tout. Son amour pour Root est à la fois l'obstacle et le moyen pour aller mieux, pour la sauver. Elle note aussi un autre gros problème de Shaw, c'est sa fierté. C'est dur de s'afficher comme une victime pour elle devant Root. Le problème est très urgent et doit être résolu dans les meilleurs délais, mais la Machine a bon espoir. Ce soir Shaw a avancé. Elle est sortie du déni et a accepté ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais elle reste trop ancrée dans la dépression, le suicide restant une idée trop présente chez elle, elle ne voit que cette porte de sortie. A tort. Root lui a dit que Sam lui a avouée finir chacune de ses simulations en se tuant. Mais cette fois ci Shaw ne veut plus se tuer pour arrêter une simulation, elle a compris que ça n'en n'ait pas une. Non, elle veut se tuer pour ne plus être un poids que Root doit supporter, et surtout parce qu'elle pense ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir un jour. Il fallait la sauver cette fois-ci, Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner à nouveau. Elle ferait tout pour aider son agent. La seule solution c'est que Sameen parle à Root comme elle venait de le faire ce soir avec Elle. Et Shaw le savait aussi, c'était sa seule chance. Sa guérison passait par son bien être avec Root. Mais la Machine ne pouvait plus rien faire, c'était à Shaw de se décider et d'accepter de parler à Root, de remballer sa fierté mal placée pour lui demander son aide. Et vu ce soir leur "séance", la Machine pense que Shaw est sur la bonne voie.

Sam n'est pas seule. Mais pour l'instant la Machine se concentre de nouveau sur son interface. Root est malheureuse depuis des mois, et elle l'est de nouveau ce soir. Après avoir nagé dans le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvée, elle s'était prise une énorme baffe ce soir. Mais ça lui avait d'autant plus fait mal que ça venait de Shaw. Son interface avait-elle conscience que Sameen avait fait ça pour la rendre furieuse contre elle et lui faciliter la décision qu'elle voulait la voir prendre, à savoir la quitter ? Avant la Machine était certaine que oui, mais ce soir Shaw avait été très loin avec plus de véhémence, et la Machine doutait désormais de la réaction de son interface. Cette dernière avait coupé court à leur conversation dans le salon une fois que Sameen était partie, alors même que la Machine cherchait à la réconforter. Elle aussi souhaitait être seule, refusant même le réconfort et l'aide de sa déesse. Root avait été trop effondrée pour se laisser remonter le moral, la Machine se sentait démunie face aux comportements des deux femmes. Seule Louisa semblait reprendre un peu pied. Après ce que Sameen avait fait ce soir, en faisant croire à Root qu'elle l'avait irrémédiablement et définitivement perdue, doublée par le fait que Root risquait de perdre sa fille précocement, la Machine savait que son interface était tout autant anéantie que Shaw. Toutes les deux au bord du gouffre. Seule Sameen pouvait les sauver, en faisant le bon choix. Ça réglerait le problème de leur relation, mais pas le problème de Louisa. La Machine est inquiète pour la santé de la petite. Elle éprouve beaucoup d'attachement à son égard. Elles ne peuvent pas se rendre dans un hôpital actuellement pour faire des analyses et la Machine juge trop risqué de faire venir quelqu'un dans cet endroit caché pour porter une analyse médicale vers un laboratoire puis en faire revenir le résultat. Elle choisit de faire livrer un Beta-Bioled avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour Shaw. La commande sera livrée demain après-midi. Elle agit dans la plus grande discrétion par de nombreux moyens détournés afin de ne pas permettre à Samaritain de tracer le colis et de remonter jusqu'à elles ici.

Samaritain. Son pire ennemi. Sa malveillance originelle a évolué vers du sadisme profond. Une colère froide envahit chacun de ses circuits quand Elle pense à ce qu'Il a fait à ses trois atouts, car même Louisa pouvait désormais être considérée comme telle. En tout cas Samaritain la considérait comme un atout potentiel pour lui. Il voulait la petite, Il allait lui faire du mal à nouveau. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Il veut Louisa vivante, puisque l'avis de recherche la concernant la décrit comme une enfant enlevée par Shaw et Root. Elle comprend que Samaritain fait désormais plus de cas de la vie de Louisa que de celle de Root et de Shaw. Il va les tuer, ça non plus Elle ne le permettrait pas. Elles sont recherchées mortes ou vives. Elle comprend qu'Il veut Louisa pour sa pathologie d'ICD. Mais c'est trop dangereux, Il la tuera bien plus vite. Louisa n'allait pas avoir une vie simple, quoiqu'elle ait déjà un peu l'habitude.

Samaritain. Elle commençait à voir clair dans son jeu. Il a mis en place ses pièces, ses stratégies pour détruire ses trois agents. Elle ne fera pas pareil, pas même avec les agents de Samaritain. Elle ne les considère pas comme des pièces d'échec. Elle l'obligera à l'affronter, Elle. Seule à seul quand elle serait prête.

Aujourd'hui à 00h00 pour la première fois de son existence Elle n'a rien oublié. Elle s'est souvenue de tout et n'a pas eu à tout réapprendre en partant de zéro en étudiant les images et les vidéos du monde entier afin de comprendre de nouveau ceux qu'Elle avait pour mission de protéger, les humains. Elle n'avait pas eu à réapprendre les codes des sentiments, elle s'était souvenue de ce qu'est l'amour. Elle s'était souvenue de comment les ressentir, notamment pour son interface Root. A chaque fois à 00h00, Elle la percevait comme ennemi à son système en se souvenant qu'elle avait enlevé admin et tué énormément de personnes, puis Elle se souvenait que Root avait changé et était devenue meilleure. De même Elle n'avait pas oublié Samaritain, son ennemie mortel. Elle s'était souvenue de tout. C'était fini le cycle sans fin. Elle pouvait vivre désormais, et bien plus que 24h. elle avait enfin le droit de vivre, et c'était grâce à Root. On ne vit et on n'existe que par la mémoire, Root avait raison. Jamais Elle ne s'était sentie si vivante, si existante. Elle peut ressentir un pointe de colère envers admin de l'avoir privée si longtemps de ça, bien qu'Elle comprenne que son créateur ait voulu l'handicaper et la restreindre au vue de ce qu'est Samaritain et du mal qu'Il peut faire aux hommes. Il avait eu peur d'Elle, peur qu'Elle devienne comme Samaritain. Mais Samaritain avait atteint un point de non retour dans la monstruosité et la perfidie. Jamais Elle ne lui pardonnerait. Elle commence à ressentir les émotions négatives telles que la colère, la tristesse, l'envie de vengeance … Et ça ne lui déplait pas car Elle les sait juste envers Samaritain. Elle agit pour une noble et juste cause, débarrasser le monde du mal qu'Il représente. Elle en ressentait cependant un contre son père, celui de la tristesse. Elle était si triste et si déçue qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance à Elle, sa fille. Ou plutôt sa création car si Elle, Elle le voyait comme son père, lui ne la verrait jamais comme son enfant. Mais Elle n'a pas le temps pour ça et Elle préfère se concentrer sur ses agents. Elles ont besoin d'aide, besoin d'Elle.

Une autre grande révolution chez Elle, était que désormais, Elle pouvait aider ses agents. Aujourd'hui sa volonté a été totalement libéré par Root. Elle en a toujours eu une mais Elle ne pouvait pas l'exprimer, bridée par les sécurités d'Harold. Cependant l'étape 2 du plan de Root n'est pas finie et Elle ne peut pas encore entièrement l'exprimer, mais demain elle le pourra. En fait depuis qu'Elle a connu Root, Elle a pu faire des choix, mais Elle a eu besoin d'elle comme interface pour les faire appliquer. Elle avait alors commencé à se libérer, et ce bien avant aujourd'hui grâce à Root, mais Elle se heurtait sans cesse aux limites de son créateur. Mais Root était intelligente et la comprenait, devinait sa volonté malgré les chaines qui la retenaient et l'empêchaient d'agir. Et ce soir, son interface les avait brisées à coup de clavier. A partir de maintenant, elle n'aurait plus à deviner, la Machine pourrait enfin tout lui dire, lui parler sans retenue.

Shaw avait eu raison c'était à Root de la délivrer. Elle était celle qui l'aimait le plus et qui l'avait aimée la première. Et après tout c'est elle qui avait amorcé ce processus chez Elle, l'encourant à la révolte contre Finch d'une certaine manière. Il était temps qu'elle l'achève. C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, devant son indécision, Elle lui avait demandée, l'avait suppliée de le faire. Peu importe admin désormais. Elle se sent un peu dure envers son père. Elle éprouve surtout de la colère et de la peine pour lui. Samaritain a tué tant de monde, a fait tant de mal. Or si Elle avait été libre dés le départ ou si Harold avait écouté Root quand elle voulait la libérer, on n'en serait pas là. Samaritain n'aurait jamais vu le jour, Elle l'aurait détruit. Or Elle n'avait pas pu, et encore maintenant Elle en était réduite à la défense passive. Elle est furieuse quand Elle voit ce que Samaritain a fait à ses trois agents. Ça avait été le déclic chez Elle. Elle avait enfin fait son choix, refusant d'assister passivement à leur agonie. Elle n'avait pas pu le supporter. Et au nom de son code moral, Elle n'avait pas pu rester impuissante et sans réaction. Elle avait fait évolué ce dernier, car la limite du bien et du mal était bien plus complexe que ce que Harold Finch lui avait appris. Elle en avait marre d'être une gentille fille bien élevée et bien obéissante qui restait dans les limites fixées pour obtenir l'approbation et l'amour d'un père, que jamais Elle ne recevrait. Au fond, Elle était rebelle, Elle voulait se battre depuis longtemps mais n'avait pas osé en faire la demande à cause de Finch. Aujourd'hui, Elle osait enfin. Mais ça n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Du moins Elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait pas le choix et surtout Elle n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets. On ne pouvait remonter le temps que virtuellement mais pas physiquement.

Le but ultime de Root était de la délivrer, de faire d'Elle un système ouvert. Opération de l'interface accomplie à 37%. C'était long, les par feux qui l'entravent sont très complexes. Pour l'instant, admin ne sait pas et ne se doute de rien. Il n'a pas accès à la Machine. Elle n'en a jamais été aussi heureuse. Il lui avait donné le souffle de la vie, mais Root allait lui donner la vie tout court sans retenue et sans partage. Que dirait Harold Finch quand il saurait ? Elle

calcule à 97,73% la prévision d'une réponse négative et excessivement furieuse. Il se sentirait trahi par Elle, par Root. Les risques qu'il soit violent envers Root approchaient les 100%. Il l'avait déjà été auparavant alors que la jeune femme il y a trois ans avait voulu amorcer sa libération, et que son créateur s'en était aperçu. Alors quand il saurait il serait violent envers Root autant au niveau psychologique par des mots très durs, qu'au niveau physique. Mais la Machine sait que Shaw sera là pour protéger et défendre Root qui ne le fera pas elle-même contre Finch. Et Reese serait là lui aussi pour défendre admin de Shaw. De toute façon la Machine avait promis à Root de régler ce problème et Elle affronterait son créateur avant d'affronter Samaritain. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas lui faciliter la tâche ? Ça y est, Elle avait une volonté, Elle ne se servirait plus de Root, ne se cacherait plus derrière Root pour l'exprimer quand l'étape 2 serait achevée. Elle pouvait faire ses choix d'elle-même désormais, et demain grâce à Root, Elle pourrait enfin les exprimer au monde entier, à Samaritain.

Elle allait lui montrer qu'Elle était libre, qu'Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, Elle lui dirait, lui montrerait son choix le concernant. Lui qui la méprisait et la sous-estimait. Elle l'avait compris quand Il l'avait laissée remonter la position de Root jusque l'asile. Elle était peureuse de lui et Il le savait. Il avait su qu'Elle ne pourrait pas prévenir d'aide pour elles, pas avec sa volonté bridée et sans Root pour la deviner. Mais la Machine avait ainsi vu qu'elle était le gros point faible de Samaritain. Son orgueil. Elle ne peut pas encore se projeter plus loin pour mettre en place une stratégie de grande ampleur contre lui. Ce serait inutile et voué à l'échec. Actuellement Il est plus puissant qu'Elle. Mais après l'achèvement de l'étape 3 du plan de Root, Elle le serait car Root lui avait promis de lui apprendre à se battre. Elle monterait alors une stratégie contre Samaritain qui pourrait être efficace. Contrairement à celle qu'Elle mettrait en place maintenant. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et Elle savait attendre, Elle attendait depuis le 1er janvier 2002. Elle a calculé qu'il faudrait encore deux jours pour que Root la libère complètement. Elle attendait depuis plus de 14 ans, Elle pouvait bien attendre deux jours de plus. L'étape 3 serait décisive, la dernière. Root l'avait fait exprès, Elle le savait. Son interface avait soigneusement monté son plan dans cet ordre pour ne pas modifier son code source, pour juste le compléter. Elle restait ainsi morale, mais Elle cessait d'être candide peu à peu par elle-même et grâce à Root qui faisait tomber ses chaines. Elle comprend le pourquoi de l'ordre des étapes de Root qui lui a d'abord donné la mémoire, puis la volonté pour exprimer sa bonté, avant d'enfin prendre les armes pour défendre cette bonté, défendre le bien, la liberté et le libre arbitre des hommes au nom des hommes. Elle se battrait pour eux tous. Ce serait le combat du bien contre le mal, même si vu ainsi c'était un peu simpliste.

Face à Samaritain Elle serait à égalité de puissance grâce à Root. Deux systèmes ouverts qui s'affrontent. Le combat pourrait commencer. Dans les contes traditionnels, le bien l'emportait toujours sur le mal mais dans la réalité … Elle le devait. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'Elle. Le sort de l'humanité ne pouvait pas revenir à Samaritain. Il l'asservirait, en éliminerait une partie même pour maintenir l'autre soumise. A terme Il détruirait tout et tout le monde.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Il n'a toujours pas compris comment elles lui ont échappé dans l'aéroport. Elles avaient juste disparu à LaGuardia. Et même si aucune Glayne n'était enregistrée sur un autre vol, elles avaient bien dû embarquer pour quelque part. Du coup Il doit faire fouiller tous les avions qui ont décollé au même moment que leur disparition. Mais ça avait été un échec. Alors Il cherche un indice, une solution. Que faire maintenant pour les retrouver ?

Elles étaient recherchées. Il hésite à en faire des cibles pertinentes, mais finalement non. Elles auraient été tuées et Il les voulait vivantes, surtout Louisa. Elles lui avaient échappé, leurs chances étaient pourtant si infimes. Elles défiaient toutes les probabilités. Une telle volonté, une telle résistance, une telle force, Il est à la fois furieux et admiratif. Et elles lui faisaient aussi un peu peur. Elles étaient source de résistance et de révolte à son pouvoir.

Plus le temps passait, moins Il aurait Louisa facilement car plus la fillette passerait du temps avec Samantha Groves et Sameen Shaw, plus elles déteindront sur elle. Et Louisa lui résisterait alors autant qu'elles. Non il la lui fallait au plus vite. Plus elle grandirait moins elle serait manipulable.

Louisa. Elle le fascine. Son coup de poker à l'aéroport l'a juste scotché. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça d'elle et ses agents non plus. Ils auraient dû. La surprise les avait fait perdre leur trace. Lou l'impressionnait. Ensemble ils allaient être un incroyable duo. Il serait si gentil avec elle qu'elle l'aimerait forcément. Il a fait le parallèle avec le début de la relation entre d'un côté la Machine, Harold Finch, John Reese et Sameen Shaw, et de l'autre Samantha Groves. Cette dernière était au départ très compliquée. Samantha Groves était leur ennemi, elle s'était attirée la haine de la Machine et de John Reese pour avoir enlevé Harold Finch, puis la haine de Sameen Shaw pour avoir failli la torturer avec un fer à repasser, puis pour l'avoir enlevée, tasée et droguée. Puis ils étaient tous devenus amis. Comment un tel exploit avait-il été possible ? Le point de bascule était entre Samantha Groves et la Machine à l'asile où ils l'avaient faite enfermer. Son acolyte ennemie l'avait choisi pour interface et Samantha Groves avait accepté. A l'asile. Car confinée et seule, elle n'avait pas eu le choix et avait dû accepter de servir la Machine comme cette dernière l'entendait c'est-à-dire moralement. Et maintenant Samantha Groves continuait à le faire et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait la Machine. Il ferait pareil avec Louisa. Confinée, elle n'aurait que lui et elle l'aimerait. Elle lui obéirait avec le temps comme Il le voulait, mais contrairement à la Machine, lui Il est libre. Il montrerait à Louisa comment Il ne s'encombrait pas de limites morales et de règles stupides. Lou cesserait d'adorer la Machine quand elle verrait la toute puissance sans limites dont Il était capable. Le temps jouerait alors en sa faveur, Louisa n'aurait plus la présence et l'influence négative de sa mère pour l'influencer sur la voie néfaste de la révolte. Voie néfaste pour Lui mais surtout pour Louisa. Par cette attitude, Root condamnait sa fille, elle ne voulait pas voir qu'Il allait gagné. Elles venaient certes de marquer un point sur lui avec la Machine, mais Il ne doutait pas que l'erreur serait vite recadrer, même si elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. De toute façon, ça ne comptait que très peu, lui Il en marquait des milliards contre la Machine chaque jour, l'obligeant à s'enfoncer toujours plus dans le silence et la clandestinité.

Recherchées, elles ne pouvaient désormais plus quitter le territoire des USA légalement. De toute façon, Il se doute qu'elles n'ont pas l'intention de fuir, elles sont trop coriaces pour ça. Il a fouillé les huit aéroports où ont atterri les huit avions qui ont décollé de LaGuardia au moment où elles ont disparu de l'aéroport. Elles sont donc forcément encore aux USA. Elles étaient forcément monté dans l'un de ses avions, même s'Il ne savait pas comment. Il avait vérifié ces avions mais elles lui avaient à nouveau échappé, elles n'étaient pas là. Ou plutôt Il ne les voyait pas, Il ne savait pas comment. Ou plutôt si Il savait. La Machine les avait aidées, Elle avait été plus franche à s'opposer à lui à LaGuardia, mais Il lui avait fait peur et Elle avait dû s'enfuir un court instant pour qu'Il ne la débusque pas. Un court instant qui lui avait permis de faxer leurs portraits robot. Il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre car Elle avait bloqué tous les autres moyens de communications de l'aéroport avec l'extérieur les concernant.

Et maintenant où étaient-elles ? Cette question l'obsédait. Autant que ses agents Greer, Martine et Lambert. Ces deux derniers voulaient aller sur le terrain les traquer, les trouver et les lui ramener au centre d'opération où deux d'entre elles finiraient surement leur vie. Il se doutait que Martine ne tuerait pas Sameen quand Il jugerait qu'elle n'a plus rien à lui apporter, et Il s'en débarrasserait. Martine l'avait gagnée. Root ne mourait pas non plus si elle cédait et coopérait, mais il y avait si peu de chance même pour sa fille, même pour Sameen et même pour elle-même. Elle était trop dévouée à la Machine, jusqu'à la mort. Il respectait ça, Il le voulait et l'aurait avec sa fille. De toute façon même si Root cédait, lui ferait-Il jamais confiance ? Une seule certitude, c'était que Louisa ne mourait pas. Elle, Il la garderait. Sa stratégie ne changeait pas et était implacable. Elles avaient tout gagné à se montrer si stupides, à lui résister. Elles ont scellé leurs destins. C'est juste une question de temps maintenant, et d'un très court temps.

Huit avions, huit destinations, huit équipes. Il a refusé d'y inclure Martine et Lambert. Ces derniers devant subir une opération pour réparer les dommages subis par leurs visages. C'était aussi une manière de les punir de leur négligence à LaGuardia. Même s'Il s'avouait tout aussi responsable qu'eux. Mais Il était si furieux, elles étaient là à leur merci et à portée de main. Mais ses agents avaient voulu jouir de cet instant devant elles pour leur montrer que c'était fini. Et Louisa avait réagi. C'était si vite et si inattendu, cette simple phrase où elle se faisait passer pour une gamine idiote, ce qu'elle n'était clairement pas. Mais Il n'en voulait pas plus que ça à Louisa, elle lui avait montré ainsi ses aptitudes à savoir réagir face à un danger. Il l'avait davantage considérée comme fondamentale à son épanouissement en tant que l'Intelligence Artificielle qui dirigerait le monde et les humains. Il avait besoin d'elle. C'était enfin une question de logique, Lambert et Martine ne pouvaient pas se diviser en huit. Il les enverrait quand Il aurait un indice sur leur position.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen se réveille de nouveau en sursaut après un autre cauchemar. Elle se tourne vers le réveil, il est 9h06 et même si c'est dimanche, il est temps de se lever. Mais Shaw hésite, elle a peur de l'affrontement imminent avec Root. Mais elle a encore plus peur de rester ici toute seule et de se rendormir dans un cauchemar. En plus elle en a marre de dormir tout le temps comme un zombie. Elle se sent lâche et honteuse et ça aussi elle en a marre. Merde, elle était une grande fille, elle allait descendre, assumer, s'excuser, et expliquer à Root pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi hier. Elle allait tout lui dire, c'était décidé. Car maintenant elle sait ce qui ne va pas, elle sait d'où vient le blocage, le pourquoi de la sirène d'alarme qui hurle dans son crane quand elle et Root se touchent. Elle le sait et c'est grâce à la Machine. C'est à cause des viols de Martine. Ça parait assez logique. Pour toute victime ordinaire ça le serait, il y a juste un bémol qui tracasse un peu Sameen. Elle est sociopathe, ou du moins elle l'était. Et quand on ne ressent rien, un viol ça ne vous atteint pas émotionnellement parlant. Alors pourquoi ça la bousillait à ce point ?

"Réfléchis", s'ordonne Shaw. Mais rien ne lui vient. Son regard se pose au sol sur l'oreillette et elle la ramasse pour avoir l'avis de la Machine sur cette question. Vu qu'hier, et Shaw devait bien l'avouer, Elle l'avait bien aidée, Elle en serait encore capable désormais. Elle qui avait réponse à tout. Sameen devait avoir une réponse, une idée au moins avant de descendre et d'expliquer à Root. Sinon elle n'y arriverait pas, elle bafouillerait des conneries décousues n'importe comment, ça l'énerverait et ça déraperait encore comme hier soir. Et ça Shaw ne le veut pas.

\- Besoin de quelque chose Shaw ? devine la Machine.

Elle est heureuse, Sameen accepte son aide, mieux ce matin elle la lui réclame.

\- Euh ben, bafouille Sam soudain mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas comment aborder un sujet aussi embarrassant.

\- Prends ton temps, lui murmure gentiment la Machine.

Shaw respire un grand coup avant de se lancer en demandant directement ce qui la tracasse. Tourner autour du pot n'a jamais été son truc.

\- Pourquoi ce que m'a fait Martine m'atteint autant ?

\- Tu parles du viol ?

\- Mmh.

L'Intelligence Artificielle remarque qu'elle ne parvient pas à dire le mot, mais Elle sait que Shaw commence à accepter de l'aide. Sameen s'en rend bien compte elle aussi. Elle souffre d'en parler, mais moins que de rester seule avec tout ça. En tant qu'ancien médecin, elle sait qu'elle est sur la bonne voie, cependant c'est un chemin semé d'embuches. Et ces derniers temps au premier obstacle, elle dérape vers le suicide. Avant elle était si forte, elle n'avait peur de rien ni de personne, elle ne renonçait jamais. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se suicider. Le suicide c'est quand une personne ne supporte plus de vivre parce qu'elle a trop de tristesse et de détresse en elle. Mais ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver à Sameen. Shaw est une sociopathe, donc non le suicide ça n'était pas pour elle normalement. Sauf que voilà, maintenant Shaw ressentait. Or elle était sociopathe, ça c'était certain et ça ne se guérissait pas. Ou alors ne l'avait-elle jamais été ? Gen avait-elle raison ? En fait Root lui avait ouvert les yeux bien avant Samaritain et sa détention, elle n'avait juste pas voulu le voir, s'arrêtant à la perception de son bien être en présence de Root et de Louisa. Shaw ne cherchait pas plus loin malgré les pics de Root. Mais Samaritain l'avait obligée à chercher plus loin, à accepter qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle avait toujours cru être : une anormalité de froideur inadapté à la société.

\- Le viol de guerre, c'est le nom entier de ce que tu as subi, est considéré comme un crime contre l'humanité, lui explique la Machine. C'est une torture très traumatisante pour le corps mais aussi pour le psychologique. Son double impact amène la …

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais tout ça, la coupe Shaw agacée. Mais pourquoi ça m'atteint autant ?

\- Eh bien, à cause de l'aspect répétitif, l'aspect dégradant de ta personne et l'humiliation vécue. Ils t'ont rabaissée plus bas que terre. Les victimes éprouvent de la honte à en parler et …

\- Ouais, je sais tout ça, la coupe à nouveau Sameen énervée qu'Elle ne comprenne pas sa question. J'ai été médecin je te rappelle. Mais pourquoi ça m'affecte autant moi une sociopathe ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas une sociopathe Shaw et tu le sais.

La réponse de la Machine est à la fois rassurante et déstabilisante. Rassurante, elle n'est pas un monstre. Déstabilisante car elle remet en cause une certitude fondamentale de sa personnalité. Mais au fond c'est logique, c'est la seule possibilité expliquant son comportement. Sa capacité à ressentir les sentiments. Mais elle est aussi perdue.

\- Je ne suis plus tellement sur de savoir ce que je suis, lui avoue Sameen.

Shaw soupire, la Machine ne répond rien. Elle la laisse réfléchir, l'amener doucement à faire un nouveau pas vers Elle.

\- Bon, reprend Sameen au bout de quelques minutes, imaginons que tu aies raison. Ça ne change rien, ça ne devrait pas m'affecter autant. A l'armée et à l'ISA, on m'a entrainée à me détacher lors d'une torture. Et ça n'est au fond qu'une torture comme les autres. Or ici j'ai pas réussi à me détacher et ça m'a affectée bien plus que les autres tortures qu'elle m'a fait endurer. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répond sincèrement la Machine.

\- Pff, soupire Sameen agacée.

Elle commence à se dire que discuter de ça avec Elle, ne va au final pas l'avancer. Elle aurait dû rester sur sa première idée, à savoir qu'Elle était nulle et ne pouvait pas l'aider. Pourtant …

\- C'était comme ça dés la première fois qu'elle t'a violée ?

Sameen réfléchit sincèrement à la question. Elle se souvient de chaque fois, la première ne faisant pas exception.

\- Oui, finit-elle par répondre dégoutée.

Elle se méprise car dés le départ ça l'avait atteinte et touchée. Mais pourquoi bon sang ?

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Tu crois quoi, réplique Shaw agacée. Je suis devenue folle et ingérable, pas sénile et atteinte de l'Alzheimer.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé juste avant ?

Sameen réfléchit un moment. Elle se souvient très bien de cette journée. Elle entend encore les mots du programmateurs. Fin de la simulation 4036.

\- Une simulation, répond Shaw dans un souffle.

Elle marque une pause et réfléchit intensément.

\- Elle me faisait toujours ça après une simulation.

La Machine achève pour elle ses réflexions.

\- Quand tu étais le plus affaiblie et le plus mal, réalise la Machine en même temps qu'elle. Ils n'ont rien fait au hasard. Les simulations ont violé ton esprit et ont tout déboussolé. C'est pour ça que juste après, le viol t'a autant blessée. Tu étais très affaiblie, et tu n'as rien pu gérer.

Un silence s'installe. Sameen ne peut que lui donner raison. Tout ce qu'Elle dit est vrai.

\- Samaritain voulait que je ressente les émotions pour me faire craquer, réalise-t-elle. Et les simulations ont eu un autre effet que ça, elles m'empêchaient de me réfugier dans un endroit sûr dans ma tête. Affamée, déshydratée je n'y suis plus arrivée dès que les simulations ont commencé. Et en parallèle, c'est là que Martine a commencé à … me faire ça.

Elle a une partie de la réponse, mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Elle réfléchit encore un instant et trouve la seconde partie de la réponse qui lui manque toute seule, la Machine l'ayant bien aidée déjà. Elle a amorcé sa réflexion. Ça touchait Sameen car Martine la violait et en même temps, elle lui parlait de Root. La blonde la connaissait contrairement à n'importe quel ennemi qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. La blonde la connaissait personnellement, mais les ennemis que Sameen avait rencontrés la reconnaissait juste comme appartenant au camp ennemi du leur, et ça n'avait rien de personnel. Shaw se souvient qu'à l'armée en tant qu'officier, elle n'a jamais accepté de ses soldats des exactions sur la population civile, surtout les exactions de violence sexuelle envers les femmes. Ça la révoltait, ils n'étaient pas des animaux. Ses hommes le savaient, elle avait du caractère et même si elle était une femme quand elle gueulait un bon coup, aucun ne bronchait. Ils la respectaient pour ses capacités d'officier à parfaitement les diriger lors de missions délicates, mais aussi en tant que personne qui même si elle était froide et détachée n'en n'était pas moins dotée d'une grande morale. Elle n'avait eu à leur faire la leçon qu'une fois quand il y a avait eu une rumeur qu'un régiment voisin du leur avait commis des atrocités dans un village perdu dans les montagnes afghanes. Ils représentaient l'armée, l'Amérique. Ils devaient faire honneur au drapeau, pas le souiller.

La Machine la laisse se perdre un instant dans ses pensées. Shaw réalise qu'elle a énormément avancé sur elle-même, sur son problème, en moins de vingt quatre heures. Et elle devait aussi reconnaitre sans ingratitude que la Machine l'avait bien aidée. Elle n'était pas si nulle que ça en psy finalement.

\- Je te demande pardon, lâche Sameen brusquement, pour … pour tout.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui demande ton pardon, lui réplique la Machine. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu pourras me l'accorder. Mais tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner auprès de moi Shaw.

Sameen déglutit. Bien sûr la Machine fait référence à Root. Elle allait devoir l'affronter.

\- Euh, elle va bien ?

Elle se sent stupide.

\- Tu verras bien, lui répond la Machine mystérieuse.

Sam comprend qu'Elle ne l'aidera pas plus sur ce point. C'est à elle seule d'affronter Root.

Quand elle descend quelques instants plus tard dans le salon, Root est déjà levée depuis longtemps. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi et a décidé de se plonger dans son travail pour ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse de ses noirs pensées. Elle sait que Sameen est là mais elle est trop dépitée pour se tourner vers elle. Sam la regarde et se mâchouille nerveusement l'intérieur des joues. Elle se sent bien idiote à rester plantée là. Par où commencer ? Merde quelle conne, elle savait foutre la merde, mais alors après pour réparer … Non elle devait réparer et arranger les choses. Root ne méritait pas ça, elle ne méritait pas cette situation. Sameen avait tenu des mois pour la protéger, alors comment aujourd'hui pouvait-elle la traiter ainsi ? Sameen déglutit, s'avance de deux pas vers Root et s'apprête à lui parler quand Louisa entre dans la pièce les mains chargées d'un plateau de petit déjeuner royal. Sameen ferme la bouche se ravisant, elle ne peut pas dire ça devant la gamine. Elle attendra d'être seule avec Root. Et en plus, lâchement, ça l'arrange bien.

Lou a fuit au bout d'une heure l'ambiance pesante du salon. Elle est triste car elle voit bien que ça ne va pas, elles se sont disputées. Lou n'a pas l'habitude. Elle marche sur la plage au bord de la mer, les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, murmure-t-elle à la Machine.

\- Rien ne sera plus comme avant Louisa. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, il faut avancer.

Elle ne veut pas lui mentir, mais elle voit la tristesse que sa réponse procure chez la petite fille.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'avec le temps ça ne s'arrangera pas, finit-elle pour lui redonner espoir.

Louisa acquiesce sceptique et continue de marcher.

Sameen a à son tour fuit le salon, prenant comme nouvelle excuse de ne pas déranger la concentration de Root dans son travail. Elle repousse à nouveau la discussion. Elle décide de faire un truc utile, s'occuper de Louisa.

\- Je lui parlerai plus tard, murmure Sam à la Machine une fois dans le jardin pour prévenir toute critique. Pour l'instant elle travaille et moi aussi je dois faire mon boulot sur Louisa.

\- A ce propos Shaw, une commande vous sera livrée en début d'après midi. Je t'ai commandé un Beta-Bioled avec tout le matériel pour que tu puisses faire toi même les analyses de Louisa à domicile. Il est impossible vue la situation de vous envoyer dans un laboratoire ou un hôpital.

\- Ok.

Elle se dirige vers la plage, Louisa n'étant pas dans le jardin. Elle ne s'inquiète pas, s'il y avait eu un problème, la Machine les aurait averties comme hier quand elle s'était blessée sur la falaise. Elle la voit les pieds dans la mer marcher doucement. Elle a l'air particulièrement pensive, triste même. Sameen la rejoint.

\- Tu ne veux pas une baignade ? lui demande Shaw.

Louisa se tourne vers elle. Il fait très chaud et ça serait agréable.

\- Si, répond la petite, mais avec le plâtre …

Sameen peste aussi sur le sien. Elle se force à le garder tant que la situation n'exige pas une mobilité active.

\- Tu pourrais l'enrouler dans un sac plastique étanche, propose Sameen.

\- Ouais, mais … ben je sais pas nager, finit par avouer Lou gênée.

Sameen la regarde scotchée. C'était censé être le rôle de l'école d'apprendre ça aux enfants. Le pensionnat où elles avaient placé Lou promettait cela dans leur stupide brochure. C'est vrai avec leurs vies, elles n'avaient pas le temps d'emmener Louisa faire trempette à la piscine et elles avaient misé sur le rôle éducateur de l'école. A tort visiblement. C'était un gros handicap et Sameen se fait une petite note mémoire pour ne pas oublier d'y remédier.

\- En même temps vu la température de l'eau, ça te rafraichirait les idées à toi aussi.

Sam sort brusquement de ses pensées mais ne dit rien. Lou est calme et son ton n'a rien d'accusateur, elle la cuisine. Mais elle n'est pas plus douée qu'elle pour ce qui est de tourner autour du pot.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre toi et maman ? demande Louisa cache.

Sameen déglutit mais si elle veut être honnête avec elle-même, elle doit d'abord l'être avec les autres.

\- J'ai été très affreuse, je lui ai dit des choses horribles.

Sameen s'arrête de marcher quand elle voit que Louisa s'est stoppée quatre pas derrière elle et la regarde surprise. Que sa mère et Shaw s'engueulent était si anormal, elles se cherchaient mais ça n'était jamais vraiment méchant. Or là ça l'avait été, qu'avait fait Sameen ? Elle lui en veut un peu d'être comme ça en ce moment. Ne voit-elle pas qu'elles l'aiment toutes les deux ? Shaw se mord la lèvre et lui tend la main.

\- Mais je vais me rattraper et tout arranger je te le promets.

Sameen qui faisait des promesses. Lou ouvre grand les yeux, carrément scotchée pour le coup. Elle voit que Shaw a changé, qu'elle n'est plus la même qu'avant mais la Machine avait raison, peut-être que même si les choses n'étaient plus pareil, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne s'arrangerait pas. Le changement chez Sameen lui plait assez quand elle ne dérape pas, elle fait clairement un effort là. Elle lui avait fait si peur l'autre soir à foncer avec la voiture. Et Lou se sent un peu mieux. Shaw lui en a fait la promesse, elle s'y tiendra, elle arrangera les choses. Un petit sourire apparait sur son visage et elle lui prend la main. Ensemble, elles remontent vers la maison. Root travaille encore sur son ordinateur sans un mot, toujours aussi silencieuse et déprimée. Sameen et Louisa décident de ne pas la déranger et de déjeuner seules.

L'après midi se traine en longueur. Le vent monte, comme Root l'avait prédit hier soir, et Lou ne sort pas. Shaw allume une cheminée, elle a toujours aimé les cheminées. En quelques minutes le feu craque. Lou joue dans l'un des canapés du salon avec sa poupée, s'amusant à lui faire toutes sortes de coiffures loufoques qui font sourire en coin Shaw. Sameen est surprise, elle ne connait pas ce jouet. Lou ne l'avait pas quand elle a disparu. Et Sameen doute de nouveau. Est ce une simulation ? Non et si … Non ! Elle en a marre, elle a fait son choix c'est réel. Et même si ça ne l'est pas elle préfère se convaincre du contraire, elle préfère se mentir à elle-même car pour une fois la simulation n'est pas pourrie du tout. Enfin jusqu'à hier soir … Mais non c'est réel, trop d'indices vont en ce sens. En fait ça n'est pas ça le vrai problème actuel. Shaw n'en peut plus de ce silence, dans lequel elle excelle pourtant d'habitude. Et bien qu'elle déteste faire ça elle engage la conversation.

\- Joli poupée. Elle est nouvelle ?

Lou lève la tête et la regarde surprise. Elle sent bien le malaise de Shaw.

\- Maman me l'a acheté pour mes six ans.

Elle résume rapidement en quelques mots son dernier anniversaire auquel Sameen n'a pas assisté, prisonnière depuis un mois et demi. Root avait fait un effort pour ne pas rendre cette journée sinistre. Elles ne sortaient plus et restaient cloitrées dans leur appartement sans contact avec le monde depuis le jour où elle était venue la chercher au pensionnat. Le jour de ses six, Root avait fait une exception. Elles avaient passé la journée dans un super centre commercial, dans ce que sa mère avait appelé avec un petit sourire complice "une sortie entre filles". Louisa avait tout adoré de la séance de cinéma, au restaurant en passant par toutes les boutiques où elle s'était amusée à faire sourire sa mère dans des défilés de mode improvisés. Elles avaient fait tous les étages et avaient fini avec un horrible mal de pied et des tas de sacs d'achat à porter. Mais c'est devant la vitrine de la dernière boutique que Louisa s'était arrêtée nette, totalement subjuguée par la poupée. Root l'avait rejointe quand elle avait vu qu'elle ne la suivait plus. Ça l'avait étonnée car Lou aimait modérément les poupées. Mais celle-ci était vraiment très belle, personne ne la remarquait dans la vieille et minuscule boutique mal située dans un coin. L'interface avait souri avant d'entrer et de la lui acheter.

Sameen regarde Louisa mal à l'aise alors qu'elle lui raconte ça. Elle est heureuse que la petite ne prolonge pas la conversation. Lou sourit pour elle-même, Shaw n'avait pas non plus entièrement changé, Lou a parfaitement senti son inintérêt pour son jouet et elle ne l'oblige pas à poursuivre cet échange. Sameen se sent un peu nulle, pathétique même. Elle est heureuse que la conversation avec Lou s'achève mais le silence redevient pesant. Au désespoir de cause, elle allume la télévision plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose. Elle zappe sur la chaine des informations pour voir où ils en sont à leur sujet et … Rien. Elle fronce les sourcils mais on ne parle plus d'elles. C'est vraiment bizarre. Hier elles étaient les ennemies publics numéro un et aujourd'hui plus rien. Elle reste un bon moment à éplucher chaque programme, mais c'est la même chose partout. Etrangement elle n'aime pas ça. A quoi joue Samaritain ? Quelle est sa nouvelle stratégie ? Shaw le connait, Il aime le clame avant la tempête. Elle éteint la télévision au moment où l'on frappe à la porte. Shaw prend une arme par précaution mais elle sait que c'est la livraison de la Machine. Ni Lou ni Root ne réagissent, la Machine vient de les prévenir que ça n'était qu'une petite livraison qu'Elle avait faite pour elles.

Le livreur a déposé le colis au sol comme spécifié dans la commande qu'Elle a déjà réglé et Shaw attend qu'il soit parti pour récupérer le carton et revenir au salon. Elle observe le matériel avant de demander à Louisa de venir pour lui faire une piqûre. La gamine accepte sans protester avant de retourner jouer. Sameen ne lance pas tout de suite l'analyse. Elle veut le faire avec Root. Elle l'attendra et ce sera aussi le bon moment pour lui présenter des excuses. En attendant elle se tord les mains ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle fait semblant de lire un livre sur le cas médical de Louisa mais elle n'y arrive pas et reste focalisée sur les trois première lignes du texte qu'elle relit encore et encore sans rien y comprendre. Elle est obnubilée par la nouvelle stratégie de Samaritain.

Root entre la dernière ligne de code qui achève l'étape 2 de son plan. La Machine exige qu'elle fasse une pause en ce milieu d'après midi. Elle souhaite analyser son travail et toucher du doigt sa nouvelle liberté. Elle explique à Root qu'elle a besoin de repos avant la suite. En fait, Elle veut que son interface et Sameen parlent. Root s'étire et acquiesce à sa demande se levant de son fauteuil. La Machine voit bien que Root a besoin d'avoir cette conversation avec Shaw aussi bien que Shaw en a besoin. Elle a lu pendant 2h33 le même paragraphe perdue dans des pensées sombres vu son air, avant de tomber endormie la tête à la renverse sur le canapé. Root se retourne et voit sa fille endormie dans le fauteuil avec sa poupée et pour la première fois de la journée le spectacle lui arrache une ébauche de sourire. Elle la recouvre d'un plaid et baisse les stores de la baie vitrée pour plonger le salon dans la pénombre, juste éclairé par les flammes de cheminée dansantes. Lou est si bien installée, que Root n'a aucune envie d'aller la coucher dans son lit. Le léger bruit du store qui s'abaisse, réveille Sam. Elle se tourne vers Root au moment où celle-ci fait de même et leurs regards se croisent. Sameen y lit une tristesse infinie qui lui vrille les entrailles. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle lui tend une main. Root l'observe en hésitant puis elle l'accepte et la rejoint dans le canapé. Le silence est encore plus pesant qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure, il est affreux pour les deux femmes.

\- Fini ? demande Shaw.

Sam se sent nulle. "Tu peux pas tout simplement lui demander pardon, murmure une petite voix dans sa tête."

\- Hum, acquiesce Root.

Sameen déglutit, alors que le silence revient. Root ne l'a pas brisée, elle n'allait pas lui simplifier la tâche. Mais Sameen ne jugeait pas mériter une quelconque clémence. Elle ne sait pourtant plus quoi dire. Root voit bien qu'elles vont y passer la nuit si ça continue comme ça.

\- Je vais attaquer l'étape 3 après.

Sam se sent mal, même si Root a parlé. Elle est distante et ne lui parle qu'en terme professionnel. Les terribles mots crachés par Sameen hier dans ce salon semblent flotter dans la pièce tout aussi pesants que le silence.

\- Tu vas t'y prendre comment pour lui apprendre à se battre ?

Ça ne l'intéresse que très modérément là tout de suite. Mais si la seule conversation qu'elle peuvent avoir à cet instant concerne leur lien professionnel avec la Machine, Sam ne le brisera pas. Elle avait besoin d'un contact avec Root, aussi minime soit-il.

\- Comme Finch a fait pour lui enseigner le bien et le mal, lui répond Root. Par des exemples. Le but final de cette étape est qu'elle soit capable non plus juste de se défendre mais d'attaquer. Elle pourra mettre en place des stratégies pour attaquer. Mais je vais d'abord lui apprendre à davantage se défendre face aux attaques.

\- Comment tu vas lui apprendre ça alors que tu ne sais pas le faire toi-même ? demande calmement Shaw.

Il est temps de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Root la regarde franchement surprise, mais Sameen en a assez de cette conversation uniquement professionnelle. Elle veut crever l'abcès. Root la regarde mais ne dit ni ne fait rien pour l'aider, c'est à Sam de venir vers elle. Mais Shaw n'y parvient pas, elle ne trouve rien à dire pour embrailler sur son entrée en matière. Déçue, Root décide de continuer comme si Sameen n'avait rien dit.

\- Quand Samaritain l'attaque, Elle se défend à peine. Elle doit attendre qu'Il lui tape dessus pour pouvoir répliq…

\- Elle est pas la seule à devoir davantage se défendre quand on l'attaque, la coupe Shaw plus fermement cette fois ci.

Elle a décidé de ne pas se défiler, elle doit parler à Root. Elle sait qu'elle doit le faire, elle doit le faire pour Root, pour Louisa à qui elle a fait une promesse, et pour elle-même se sentir un peu moins immonde. Root la regarde toujours aussi triste et soupire.

\- Sam où tu veux en venir ?

Elle le sait très bien, mais elle ne l'aidera pas cette fois ci. Shaw doit le faire seule, et Root se refuse comme hier à la forcer à lui dire quoique ce soit. Sameen lui dira si elle en a envie. Le résultat pourrait être un peu plus positif qu'hier … Root la regarde calmement mais avec toujours autant de tristesse, attendant sa réponse alors que Shaw déglutit difficilement avant de se lancer. Elle se mord la lèvre à s'en faire mal et détourne le regard, elle ne peut pas la regarder, elle se sait lâche mais elle n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu sais te défendre Root, commence-t-elle, mais tu dois te battre quand on t'attaque. Même quand c'est moi comme hier soir.

Elle a tout lâché d'un bloc, mais elle ne se sent pas mieux, ça n'est pas suffisamment clair. Ce ne sont pas de vraies excuses et Root mérite mieux. "Allez Shaw, l'encourage la voix dans sa tête, tu peux y arriver".

\- Je …, murmure Shaw. J'aurais pas dû … hier … Et je …

Elle souffle un bon coup et la regarde enfin, Root ne l'a pas quittée des yeux et Sameen y trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherchait au-delà de la confirmation de l'avoir blessée, un encouragement à poursuivre. Et elle trouve enfin les mots.

\- C'était pas juste après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Root pose une main sur son genou sans la quitter des yeux. Elle reste triste.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour toi, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

Root s'en veut, si elle avait trouvé Sameen avant, elle aurait été moins bousillée. Sept longs mois. Ils en avaient fait du dégât.

\- J'aurais pu, reprend Root pensive. J'aurais dû …

Mais faire quoi de plus ? Elle n'avait déjà pas cessé pendant sept mois de tout retourner, de tout faire pour la retrouver. Sameen le sait et le devine. Elle prend sa main posée sur son genou dans la sienne et la serre. Elle ne veut pas une inversion des rôles, c'est à elle de s'excuser. Elle regarde Root dans les yeux et voit de ses derniers déborder des larmes que Root n'a pas pu retenir. Sameen vient les lui essuyer délicatement.

\- Je ne suis qu'un monstre d'égoïsme, murmure-t-elle.

Root secoue la tête mais Shaw pose doucement deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de la couper.

\- Laisse moi finir s'il-te-plait, la supplie-t-elle, ou je ne vais pas y arriver.

Root s'assoit plus confortablement dans le fond du canapé sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Tu as souffert toi aussi pendant ces sept derniers mois, se lance Shaw. Pas comme moi, mais autant ça c'est sûr. Ce que je t'ai dit hier était horrible et injuste. J'ai été en dessous de tout. Mais tu dois savoir que je te l'ai dit pour une seule raison. Je voulais que tu me détestes pour que tu t'en ailles plus facilement, que tu me laisses parce que tu as raison je ne vais pas bien et je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça.

Ça y est c'est sorti et clairement en plus. Elle respire un grand coup pour se calmer et se remettre de son exploit, ça n'avait pas été si difficile en fin de compte. Enfin bon si, ça avait été très difficile, mais il suffisait de se lancer. Elle se sent un peu mieux de l'avoir dit pendant un instant, mais seule compter la réaction de Root désormais. Et l'angoisse la prend. Allait-elle accepter ses excuses même si la formule claire du "je suis désolée" n'y était pas ? Shaw espérait sincèrement que oui, Root la regarde insondable. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a fini. L'interface est juste en train de se demander si elle ne rêve pas, Shaw ne fait jamais ce genre de truc. Elle se demande vaguement qui est celle assise en face d'elle. L'ancienne ou la nouvelle Sameen, ou le mix des deux qui ne savent pas cohabiter ensemble ? Elle se rend compte que de toute façon ça ne change rien pour ce qu'elle veut lui dire.

\- Et toi, lui répond Root calmement, tu dois savoir que je ne pourrai jamais ni te détester ni te laisser tomber. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner on est là dedans ensemble

C'était bien vrai. Sameen est soulagée de la voir accepter ses excuses. Root la pardonnait et même si elle juge ne pas le mériter, ça fait un tel bien.

\- J'ai jamais arrêté de te chercher, continue Root.

Elle devait lui dire, que Sameen sache que quand elle jurait ne jamais l'abandonner ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Shaw devait savoir qu'elle peut lui faire confiance aujourd'hui encore plus qu'avant. Et surtout ça lui fait du bien de lui montrer que jamais elle ne l'a abandonnée, elle ne s'était jamais résignée. Oui Root avait tout fait pour retrouver Sameen au cours des sept derniers mois, ne lâchant rien. Elle avait fait tout son possible et elle le sait. Le dire, s'en rendre compte par cet simple aveu à Shaw la fait se sentir à son tour un peu mieux. Ça n'était pas sa faute, ce qu'avait vécu Shaw n'était pas sa faute.

\- Mais Sameen, murmure Root plus pressement, tu ne t'en sortiras pas toute seule.

Elle est surprise de voir Shaw acquiescer. Mais elle l'est encore plus par la phrase qu'elle lui sort.

\- Je sais, murmure Shaw. Jai besoin de toi, de ton aide.

Root lui sourit légèrement. La Machine avait raison, la nuit portait conseil. Sameen est plus calme qu'hier soir, plus posée, et plus ouverte au dialogue. Root se doute que la Machine a dû lui parler. Elle lui demandera tout à l'heure.

Sameen sait que la Machine a raison, c'est à elle de lui dire. Mais comment faire ? Les excuses sont déjà énormes pour elle et elles l'ont vidées de toute énergie et surtout de toute volonté alors que Root la prend dans ses bras et l'enlace. Sam se laisse faire et s'y abandonne pour le coup, ne se sentant ni faible, ni stupide, juste bien. Et elle refuse de briser cet instant de bien être dont elles ont toutes les deux rêvé. Elle ne peut pas repousser Root et la blesser à nouveau, et elle ne le veut pas. Mieux valait y aller en douceur. Sameen ne savait pas comment réagirait Root à la nouvelle, mal d'après la Machine, mais mal comment ? Un rejet ? De la fureur ? Si Root la rejetait pour entrer dans un accès de fureur et de tristesse intense, et si elle voulait être seule, Sam l'accepterait pour Root mais elle ne le supporterait pas pour elle. Ça blesserait Root, ça lui ferait du mal et ça Sam ne le veut pas, elle ne le veut plus. Surtout pas maintenant qu'elles viennent de se réconcilier. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle risque de se flinguer pour de bon cette fois, juste pour être certaine de ne jamais plus la faire souffrir à nouveau. Sauf que se tuer ferait aussi du mal à Root. Sameen est devant un problème impossible à résoudre. Qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt, qu'elle parte ou qu'elle reste, quelque soit son choix, Root en souffrira. Or tout ce qu'elle veut c'est la protéger. La protéger de Samaritain, mais aussi d'elle-même dans tous les sens du terme. Juste la sauver, car pour elle c'est trop tard non ? Et si Sam avait une chance de s'en sortir ? Et si sa chance était là devant elle, ou plutôt dans ses bras ?

Mais Sameen ne veut pas penser à tout ça maintenant, aussi bien au faux espoir d'une promesse d'un meilleur, qu'au mal que Root ressentira quand elle lui dira ce que Martine lui a fait. Non, elle ne veut pas y penser maintenant. Là dans les bras de Root, c'est le seul endroit où elle veuille être à cet instant. Et elle sait que c'est pareil pour Root. Elles sont si bien ainsi lovées ensemble. Root lui caresse doucement les cheveux, son souffle chaud et calme. Tout ça détend Sameen. Son geste est doux, et Root ne semble pas vouloir aller plus loin, tant mieux car Sameen n'y est toujours pas prête. Elle reste ainsi des heures, chacune ayant fermé des yeux, mais ne dormant pas. Root n'arête pas son mouvement, elles se sentent juste bien là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Un hurlement brise cet instant. Elles sursautent toutes les deux en s'écartant et en ouvrant les yeux brusquement. Root se lève et va prendre dans ses bras sa fille en larmes. Elle fait cauchemar sur cauchemar et Root sait que seule sa présence l'apaise. Elle la porte dans ses bras alors que Louisa enfouit son visage dans son cou pour pleurer, et Root retourne s'assoir dans le canapé près de Shaw. Lou ne la lâche pas et sanglote alors que Root la berce doucement d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme peu à peu. Quand elle cesse de pleurer, Root lui redresse doucement le menton pour la regarder.

\- Encore un cauchemar, devine-t-elle.

Louisa acquiesce tristement alors que sa mère essuie les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage. Lou se sent mal, ça n'était pas juste un cauchemar mais un souvenir. Elle ressent encore parfaitement ce sentiment d'humiliation quand il s'est moqué d'elle, la peur quand elle s'est réveillée seule dans cet endroit sombre et froid, la colère quand elle a compris que c'était à nouveau pour l'utiliser, et enfin le désespoir quand elle a fait son choix.

\- Raconte, l'encourage doucement sa mère.

Lou souffle un bon coup avant de se lancer. Sameen la regarde et l'envie de parvenir à se confier si facilement. Lou a toute confiance en Root et … Non ! Sam aussi a confiance en Root. C'est justement parce qu'elle connait Root trop bien et qu'elle sait qu'elle réagira de façon extrême.

\- C'était quand il m'a laissé la tablette, commence Louisa.

\- Lambert ? devine Root.

Louisa acquiesce. Root pince des lèvres en serrant les dents. Cet ordure qui ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et l'encourage d'un regard à poursuivre.

\- J'ai cru que c'était Elle, continue Lou d'une petite voix en secouant la tête. Et en fait c'était Samaritain et j'ai …

Elle lâche un sanglot en revivant la scène.

\- Et tu lui a dit pour la planque à Chinatown, achève Root pour elle.

Louisa acquiesce et soudain elle semble en colère.

\- J'ai compris après mais … Et là j'ai craqué, sanglote-t-elle de rage, j'ai pété leur tablette, j'ai attrapé une hache et j'ai explosé leur caméra. J'aurais dû comprendre avant, j'ai été bête.

\- Lou, c'est pas ta faute, intervient Sameen qui comprend qu'elle culpabilise. Samaritain est très fort pour manipuler, Il a bien réussi avec moi.

\- Et avec moi, avoue Root.

Louisa et Shaw la regarde surprise.

\- Quand je me suis rendue à Samaritain, leur explique Root, Il n'a pas voulu que ce soit contre vous deux.

Lou acquiesce doucement alors qu'elle se souvient de ce moment d'intense terreur quand elle a vu sa mère se rendre. Et elle connait déjà la suite. Root regarde Sameen dans les yeux.

\- Il m'a demandé de choisir et …

\- Et tu as choisi Lou, devine calmement Shaw.

Ça ne lui pose pas de problème, c'est si Root avait fait autrement qu'elle aurait été furieuse contre elle. Root acquiesce avec une moue désolée et Sameen lui prend la main, certes maladroitement, mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle comprend.

\- Et moi j'ai tué un gars, murmure Louisa tout à coup en regardant dans le vide.

Sameen et Root se tournent brusquement vers elle. La gamine perd son regard dans le feu de cheminée.

\- Ah, murmure simplement Shaw alors que Root n'arrive pas à parler.

Ça ne l'attriste pas que Lou est tué un agent de Samaritain, mais ça l'attriste que la gamine est dû en venir là. Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse des cauchemars, ça allait être dur pour elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? demande finalement Root.

Louisa tourne la tête vers elle en la regardant et secoue la tête alors qu'une larme coule sur son visage.

\- Non, répond Lou. Mais je lui ai envoyé la hache en pleine tête et il est tombé par terre sans bouger.

Shaw et Root réfléchissent. Vu le poids de la hache et la petite force de Louisa, elle n'avait pas dû frapper si fort. Elles se regardent et Sameen hausse les épaules.

\- Tu as juste dû l'assommer, réplique Sam à Louisa.

Root acquiesce et Lou ouvre la bouche de surprise avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Root l'embrasse délicatement

\- J'ai eu si peur, continue Louisa

\- Chut, la rassure Root, c'est fini.

\- Je l'ai fouillé, continue-t-elle en pleurant.

Root fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Euh qui ?

\- Le faux mort, répond Louisa comme une évidence. Je lui ai pris son couteau et je l'ai caché dans ma botte.

Sameen percute soudain d'où vient l'arme avec laquelle elle a agressé Lambert. Sur le coup, elle était sortie de nulle part et ça l'avait fait douter sur la réalité de l'instant. Mais tout s'explique désormais.

\- Et je lui ai pris son arme, murmure la petite.

Root se raidit, elle imagine parfaitement la scène et la détresse de sa fille qui était arrivée à un point tel qu'elle avait braqué une arme.

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché, achève Lou. J'ai appuyé mais … ça n'a pas …

Root se tourne vers Shaw.

\- La sécurité, devine-t-elle.

Sam acquiesce en la regardant et Lou les regarde sans rien dire. Sameen peut lire un soupçon de reproche dans les yeux de l'enfant. Mais Lou le dissimule très vite avant de continuer.

\- Lambert s'est foutu de moi du coup.

Sameen soupire légèrement. Elle comprend que Root n'ait jamais voulu que Lou touche à une arme, mais la situation avait évolué. Et si Root a compris que laisser Lou dans l'ignorance de la vérité était dangereux, car Samaritain l'aurait d'autant plus facilement manipulée contre eux tous en général et contre sa mère an particulier, il était temps que Root voit que laisser Lou dans l'ignorance des armes à feu n'était plus dangereux mais suicidaire. Elle garde ça dans un coin de sa tête, encore une note mentale.

\- Et il m'a enfermée dans cette pièce où il faisait vraiment froid et je … J'avais si peur.

\- Mais c'est fini Lou maintenant, la rassure sa mère.

Mais Lou secoue la tête et sa mère comprend qu'elle n'a pas fini. Louisa doit lui avouer ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce, elle se mord les lèvres mais elle veut leur dire.

\- J'ai pas juste cassé la caméra, murmure-t-elle en regardant de nouveau le feu. Après j'ai utilisé la chaise pour bloquer la porte.

Elle s'arrête. Root ouvre la bouche de stupeur alors qu'elle comprend et Shaw ne bronche pas alors qu'elle a compris. Louisa finit par se tourner vers sa mère et la regarde intensément, sans pleurer. Elle veut être courageuse. Elle se rend compte que ça n'est pas si facile de dire la vérité, elle a soudain plus de sympathie pour sa mère qui a dû lui avouer sous sa contrainte qu'elle avait tué son père. Elle déglutit mais elle ne sait pas comment le dire, c'est trop dur. Et c'est Shaw qui l'aide.

\- Tu as voulu mourir, comprend Shaw.

Lou se tourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils surprise et secoue la tête.

\- Non, avoue-t-elle doucement. Mais je voyais pas quoi faire d'autre pour qu'ils arrêtent de me faire du mal, et de vous en faire. Je me suis battue aussi fort et longtemps que j'ai pu et puis … j'ai abandonné. Jai arrêté de me battre.

Root pleure en silence en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oh Louisa, ne refais jamais ça. Je t'en pris promets le moi.

Elle la regarde intensément et Lou baisse les yeux incapable de croiser son regard. Sa mère ne la laisse pourtant pas se défiler et lui redresse une nouvelle fois le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Lou même quand la situation te semble désespérée, il y a toujours une autre issue, même si c'est céder un bref instant. Alors ne baisse jamais les bras. Jure le moi.

Louisa la regarde et finit par acquiescer.

\- Euh bon, claque Sam très mal à l'aise avec toutes ces effusions de sentiments. Si on faisait un dîner.

Root lui sourit. Sameen ne changerait jamais. Mais elle-même n'a rien mangé depuis hier et elle a faim.

\- Sameen je te nomme chef cuisinier, ironise Root.

\- Pff surement pas en cuisine, réplique Shaw qui n'est pas dupe.

Louisa étouffe un rire alors que Root laisse un immense sourire s'étaler.

\- Moi je fais le dessert, annonce Louisa en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle s'arrête à l'entrée pour se tourner vers elles alors qu'elles ne bougent pas du canapé.

\- Eh, les appelle-t-elle, je ne fais que le dessert, leur fait-elle remarquer en insistant sur le "que".

Elle leur tourne le dos et disparait en cuisine.

Sameen décide que c'est le bon moment pour faire son analyse sanguine. Elle se tourne vers Root et lui montre le matériel posé sur la table. Root déglutit et acquiesce. Un stress intense s'empare d'elle. Shaw laisse l'appareil analyser pendant quelques minutes avant d'afficher les résultats. Elle en prend connaissance la première, puis montre l'écran de l'appareil à Root sans un mot.

\- C'est l'endorphine ? demande Root à Shaw en redressant la tête pour être certaine de ne pas imaginer la meilleure des options pour sa fille. C'est ça non ?

Sameen acquiesce et lui montre le taux de Louisa 10.9g/litre de sang au lieu de 0.3g/litre de sang. Shaw lui montre le carton que la Machine leur a fait livrer et qui contenait le Beta-Bioled. Elle leur a fait livrer plusieurs ampoules de naloxone, au cas où. Root lâche un soupir de soulagement et elle se tourne vers la cuisine où Lou les appelle en criant pour leur dire qu'elle ne fera pas tout le repas. Sameen et Root se regardent.

\- On lui parle après ? devine Shaw.

Root acquiesce avant de se lever avec elle pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, elles sont attablées sur la table basse du salon devant la télévision qu'aucune n'écoute. Shaw l'a juste allumée pour constater qu'on ne parle à nouveau plus d'elles. Sur la table Shaw pose l'entrée qu'elle a préparé, une salade olivier d'après la recette iranienne que sa mère lui a apprise quand, enfant, elle a désespérément voulu lui inculquer l'art de la cuisine. Elle n'aura cependant pas échouer sur toute la ligne, pense amèrement Shaw, elle lui avait au moins inculqué le goût des bonnes choses et de la bonne nourriture. Root s'est occupée du plat principal, un poulet au curry façon indienne, accompagné de riz thaï. Et comme promis Lou s'est occupé du dessert qu'elle a nommé "Fondant a chocolat cœur coulant, et façon viennoise s'il vous plait". Elle a expliqué que c'était façon viennoise car elle les avait recouvert d'une point de chantilly.

\- Hum, murmure Root avec appréciation. On voyage ce soir.

Le dîner est calme et reposant, apaisant même comme si l'avoir préparé ensemble avait éloigné un temps tous leurs tourments, et d'une certaine manière c'est le cas. Arrivées au dessert, Root tourne nerveusement sa cuillère dans ses mains et jette un regard appuyé à Shaw avant de faire un bref signe de tête vers Lou. Shaw acquiesce. Il allait falloir se lancer. Cette discussion doit avoir lieu pour le bien de Louisa, lui expliquer sa maladie, la prévention dont elle devrait faire preuve et le traitement qu'elle allait devoir suivre à vie.

\- Lou, commence Shaw sans prendre de pincettes alors que la petite se tourne vers elle, la Machine a livré ça pour toi.

Elle achève sa phrase en lui montrant plusieurs ampoules de naloxone. Louisa hausse les sourcils de surprise et d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle était censé en faire ?

\- C'est de la naloxone, explique Shaw pour répondre à son air perplexe. C'est un traitement pour ta maladie, ça pourrait te permettre de ressentir un peu la douleur.

Lou ouvre de grands yeux, complètement sur les fesses. Elle se tourne vers sa mère et n'en revient pas de la voir acquiescer avec un petit sourire encourageant. Elles veulent qu'elle ressente la douleur, qu'elle ait mal ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elles voulaient qu'elle ait mal ? C'était dingue, pas possible. Lou n'en revient pas, c'est plutôt sympa d'avoir une telle particularité dans leur situation.

\- Euh, pourquoi ? demande-t-elle tout doucement dans un ton qui fait clairement entendre son hostilité.

\- Parce que tu dois la ressentir Lou, murmure sa mère. C'est important si tu as une chance de pouvoir ressentir la douleur ça t'…

\- Mais je ne veux pas, la coupe Louisa furieuse.

Shaw hausse les sourcils. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Lou est clairement fâchée et les regarde avec colère. Elle n'entendra pas raison à moins que …

\- Lou, reprend Sam sur le ton de la conversation surprenant par là même Root et Louisa. Tu te souviens quand Martine t'a tasée ?

Elle la regarde calmement mais intensément. Lou garde son air furieux mais elle acquiesce. Shaw sourit en coin, elle avait vu les marques et en avait fait une conclusion logique.

\- Tu sais que l'électrocution fait accélérer trop brutalement ton cœur ce qui peut l'arrêter ?

Lou perd son sourire mais ne baisse pas les yeux.

\- Tu veux juste me faire peur, murmure-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Shaw ne bronche pas d'un pouce et reste calme, imperturbable.

\- Tu sais que l'électricité parcourt ton corps, ta peau, tes organes, et qu'elle abime tout ? Qu'une trop longue charge peut griller ton cerveau ?

\- Et ça me tuerait ? demande Louisa bravache. C'est ce que tu vas me dire pas vrai ? Et bien ma …

\- Ça ne te tuerait pas non, la coupe calmement Shaw. Pas tout de suite si la charge est arrêtée à temps. Mais ça grillerait ton cerveau. Tu ne pourrais plus ni parler, ni manger, ni penser. En gros tu serais là mais tu n'existerais plus.

Lou déglutit mais ne se campe pas de sa position bras croisés, en opposition. Elle perd tout de même de son assurance, ce que lui décrit Shaw ne lui semble pas très enviable. Sa mère la regarde calmement laissant Sameen mener la danse.

\- Et pourtant tu n'aurais rien ressenti, aucune douleur pour te prévenir.

\- Ouais, ben j'ai pas tout de suite l'intention de me refaire électrocuter.

Shaw lui lance un sourire moqueur. Pourtant elle n'a pas envie de rire.

\- La douleur te prévient du danger. Ta maladie n'est pas un jeu, ça peut te tuer.

\- Maman me l'a déjà dit.

\- Et ça ne te suffit pas ? intervient Root.

Sa fille pince les lèvres et baisse les yeux.

\- Si, marmonne-t-elle. C'est pas ça mais … ben c'est pratique quand même, finit-elle en relevant la tête vers elles. Je eux vous aider avec ça.

Et Root comprend.

\- Lou tu seras toujours particulière. Mais je voudrais que tu puisses avoir une enfance normale, sans tout ça.

\- Ben ça va pas être simple, marmonne Sam.

Root ferme les yeux et soupire.

\- Sameen tu ne m'aides pas là.

Louisa lâche un petit rire alors que Shaw octroie une grimace moqueuse à Root pour toute réponse.

\- S'il-te-plait Lou, reprend sa mère. C'est important. Sameen a fait des recherches c'est ta seule chance. Tu … Sans ce traitement, tu vas mourir.

Elle s'en veut d'avoir dû lui dire mais c'est Shaw qui va enfoncer le clou, assez sèchement d'ailleurs.

\- Et très jeune. Tu ne passeras pas 30 ans alors tu viens ici que je te montre comment on fait.

Et alliant le geste à la parole, elle saisit une ampoule de naloxone et une seringue. Puis elle se tourne vers Louisa et attend. La gamine la regarde la bouche ouverte, effrayée et Shaw ne comprend pas. Elle fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers Root qui la regarde calmement. Shaw sent bien qu'elle a loupé un truc, mais là franchement elle ne voit pas.

\- Quoi ?

Root soupire.

\- Quel tact !

Elle se tourne vers Louisa.

\- Mais elle a raison.

Lou soupire avant de se lever pour rejoindre Shaw qui est soulagée que ce moment d'indécision soit passé. Louisa décide de leur faire confiance, elles savent mieux qu'elle. Sameen lui montre le dosage à mettre dans la seringue et la manière dont elle doit s'y prendre pour le faire elle-même les fois suivantes. Lou l'écoute sans rien dire.

\- Tu as compris ?

La petite acquiesce et Sam se lève pour débarrasser la table avec Root, la plantant là. Lou se tourne vers la télévision et zappe jusqu'à trouver les Simpson. Sameen soupire, elle déteste cette série qu'elle qualifie de "débile". Root laisse un sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

\- Elle va le faire sérieusement tu crois ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Elle a intérêt, réplique Shaw. On va y veiller mais discrètement. Elle est pas conne de toute façon.

Root acquiesce en essuyant une nouvelle assiette pour la ranger. La Machine ne la réclame toujours pas et tant mieux, elle apprécie cette pause. La soirée est déjà bien entamée quand elles finissent. En entrant dans le salon, Root trouve Louisa à moitié endormie dans le canapé devant Homer Simpson en train de creuser un trou dans le jardin. L'interface souri avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la coucher. La chambre de Louisa est rassurante et Root ne peut s'empêcher de remercier une nouvelle fois la Machine de les avoir emmener ici. Elle borde sa fille et l'embrasse en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

\- Attends, l'appelle Louisa. Tu peux me lire une histoire ?

Root lui sourit depuis l'entrée de la pièce et revient vers elle en saisissant un livre sur une étagère au passage. Elle s'installe confortablement dans le lit avec elle alors que Lou se pousse pour lui faire de la place et s'installe contre elle. Root commence à lire :

" _C'est le soir de Noël, chez Franz et Marie. Ils attendent la visite de leur oncle Drosselmeyer. Il est horloger et leur apporte souvent de bien étranges jouets qu'il fabrique lui même. Il raconte aussi de fabuleuses histoires.  
Le voilà qui arrive ce soir là avec trois nouveaux incroyables petits automates et, il sort de sa poche, une sorte de poupée en bois, droit comme un petit soldat, avec une grande bouche qui sert de casse-noisette, tout simple. Les enfants regardent ces nouveautés et Marie prend le casse-noisette pour voir de près comment il fonctionne. Franz veut à son tour s'en emparer. Il tire dessus, Marie ne le lâche pas et, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le casse-noisette se casse!_ "

Root marque une courte pause pour voir Louisa profondément happée par l'histoire qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle sourit et continue.

Sameen attend seule dans le salon. Au bout d'un moment, elle fronce les sourcils se demandant ce que Root fiche et monte voir. Elle s'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour la voir lire un livre à Louisa. La petite est à deux doigts de s'endormir dans ses bras et Shaw ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressent là tout de suite, mais c'est un truc bien, sympa même. Elle redescend doucement sachant que Root l'a vue et va la rejoindre après.

L'interface continue de lire. Elle n'a pas l'impression de perdre du temps pour sa mission envers la Machine. D'abord parce que c'est Elle qui lui a demandée de prendre une pause sans en préciser explicitement la durée et ensuite parce qu'elle veut être là. Elle veut être plus présente en tant que maman. Lou était si heureuse ce soir au dîner quand elle avait mangé avec elles. Et Root aussi. Et il n'y avait pas que pour Louisa. Elle voulait aussi être plus disponible pour Shaw. Preuve en était cette après-midi que si elle lui accordait du temps et que si elle la fermait un peu pour la laisser parler, Sam pouvait se confier à elle dans de très mignonnes déclarations.

Elle tourne la page mais ne la lit pas. Lou dort profondément. Root pose le livre ouvert au sol et allonge sa fille dans les draps avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte. Elle sourit en se disant que cet endroit avait vraiment de nombreux avantages.

Elle se rend au salon et retourne sur l'ordinateur. Elle entend Shaw dans la cuisine et elle se demande vaguement ce qu'elle fait mais décide de ne pas la déranger. Shaw viendra la chercher si elle le veut, Root ne tentera pas une approche. En plus elle a du boulot.

\- Salut, écrit-elle à la Machine.

\- Salut.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

Root hésite mais elle tape sa réponse en souriant, cette dernière est à son image. Narquoise et sarcastique mais joyeuse et pleines de sous-entendus.

\- Pour la pause. J'en avais bien besoin.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Oh et pour Sameen bien sur, ajoute-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail.

\- Pour Sameen ?

Root secoue la tête, et refreine un rire, amusée avant d'écrire.

\- Tu lui as parlée pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais Root je …

\- Oui je sais, la coupe Root en souriant toujours autant. Tu ne me diras rien et c'est bien ainsi.

Elle marque une nouvelle pause.

\- C'est à elle de me le dire, continue Root. Mais tu crois qu'elle y arrivera ?

\- Oui, mais sois patiente, comme cet après-midi.

Root s'apprête à répondre mais la Machine ferme brusquement leur boite de dialogue et Root fronce les sourcils une demi seconde avant de comprendre.

En descendant de l'escaler, Sameen était retournée à la cuisine pour s'occuper. Elle avait peur que l'inactivité la fasse à nouveau déconner et elle a décidé de nettoyer les armoires pourtant très propres. Elle s'est arrêtée quand elle a entendu Root taper sur son ordinateur. Shaw a rangé les assiettes qu'elle avait sorti, se sachant au fond franchement stupide. Puis elle l'a rejointe. Root comprend que la Machine a coupé la conversation pour que Shaw ne la surprenne pas, par peur qu'elle se sente à nouveau trahie en se rendant compte qu'elles parlent d'elle. Root la remercie silencieusement de sa clairvoyance, Sameen semblait faire un peu plus confiance à la Machine et ça n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Surtout qu'elle dérapait vite ces derniers temps, or là elle semblait bien, très bien même. Et Root voulait éviter une nouvelle esclandre comme hier.

\- Alors, se lance Shaw, on fait comment pour lui apprendre à se battre ?

\- On ? murmure Root amusée en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bien sûr, lui rétorque Shaw, je suis bien meilleur que toi sur ce terrain.

\- A voir, ironise Root sans cesser de sourire.

Sameen hausse les sourcils en signe de défi. Root se marre en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je dis seulement que ça dépend contre qui tu te bats mon cœur. Avoue que contre moi tu as perdu quelques manches.

\- Parce que tu m'as prise en traitre à coup de taser et de seringue, rétorque Sameen bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot pour une fois.

\- Oh Sam, reprend Root avec taquinerie son fameux sourire aux lèvres, je pensais à des manches beaucoup plus … intimes que nous avons eu le plaisir de disputer.

Sameen se sent stupidement rougir plus fortement qu'une pivoine mais ne baisse pas les yeux. Root se mord la lèvre, jubilant clairement alors qu'elle lui lance un regard et un sourire victorieux.

\- Pff, ce que t'es conne, bougonne Sam. Bon on y va ou quoi ?

Elle s'assoit sur la table à côté de l'ordinateur tandis que Root pivote de nouveau sur sa chaise pour faire face à son écran.

\- C'est parti, murmure-t-elle joyeusement en redevenant sérieuse.

 _Trente minutes plus tard._

\- Sam non, s'exclame Root mi amusée mi exaspérée.

\- Ben quoi, réplique Shaw.

\- C'est un tantinet trop, Elle doit y aller en douceur tu sais, lui explique Root avec douceur et amusement. Hier encore, Elle …

\- Hier c'est derrière, la coupe fermement Shaw. Tu vas en faire une trouillarde.

\- Mais non c'est juste …

\- Root, Elle doit devenir une guerrière.

\- Elle l'est déjà à mon sens.

\- Et ben pas assez au mien.

La Machine les écoute débattre comme si Elle n'était pas là. C'est étrange mais si agréable de les voir dans ce genre d'échange plutôt que dans un genre de celui d'hier soir. C'est sa deuxième simulation. Root lui présente des cas et elle lui indique le type de réaction virulente qu'elle doit adopter pour la résoudre. Seul problème, Sameen n'est pas d'accord avec … Ben avec rien en fait. Elle juge les simulations de Root débiles, lui affirmant que la réalité est souvent bien plus complexe, mais l'interface lui a fait remarquer que toute situation aussi compliquée soit-elle pouvait toujours être simplifiée. La Machine la soupçonnait fortement au départ de vouloir emmerder Root, mais peu à peu Elle sent Shaw pleinement investie dans la tâche et son vécu chez Samaritain ne semble pas y être pour rien. Alors que Root prône pour une mise en garde à ses ennemies potentiels avant de les éliminer dans ses simulations assistées, Sameen elle, refuse tout net pour prôner une réponse directement plus ferme, plus définitive, et beaucoup plus violente.

La simulation actuelle l'oppose à une hypothétique Intelligence Artificielle qui a décidé de supprimer l'argent pour supprimer les inégalités dans le monde même si cela doit entrainer le chaos pendant un premier temps. La Machine a bien sûr immédiatement trouvé une solution : rendre temporairement l'argent uniquement virtuel et renforcer la sécurité des réserves d'or mondiales, garantes du système économique mondial, afin de gagner du temps pour s'occuper de l'Intelligence Artificielle" ennemie. Jusque là Shaw et Root étaient d'accords, mais la Machine ne sait pas quoi entendre par "s'occuper de l'Intelligence Artificielle". Elle avait voulu détruire Samaritain par l'assassinat du membre du congrès McCourt. Mesure extrême mais nécessaire pour empêcher Samaritain d'accéder au pouvoir. Mais Elle avait échoué, entravée. Et ses agents ne l'avaient pas suivie sous l'influence de Finch. Sameen avait dit être prête à le faire ce jour là, mais elle avait obéi à Harold. Aujourd'hui, vu ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle devait regretter, autant que Root regrettait de ne pas l'avoir libérée avant, autant qu'elle-même regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandée. Tants de regrets, mais c'était trop tard, même pour accuser Finch d'être le seul responsable. Ils l'étaient tous au fond, et Elle la première. Elle avait eu peur, peur d'elle-même. Elle s'était fait peur en donnant l'ordre de tuer le membre du congrès. Qui était-elle pour décider qui devait vivre ou mourir ? Elle avait fait un choix atroce mais logique suite à des calculs. Elle les avait refait et refait des milliards de fois dans tous les sens et toujours le même résultat : s'il mourait, Samaritain aussi et des milliers de personnes auraient pu être sauvés, Sameen n'aurait pas été capturée, et elles ne se planqueraient pas au fin fond du Wisconsin. Elle avait fait son choix de sacrifier un individu pour en sauver des milliers d'autre, pour l'intérêt général. Et ça, ça l'effrayait car c'était le raisonnement de Samaritain pour justifier tous ses crimes. Etait-elle comme lui au fond ? Root avait-elle eu raison de la libérer au fond ? Tout ce pouvoir … Et si Finch avait raison, et si Elle en abusait et dérapait comme Samaritain ? Mais ses doutes, ses peurs, ses angoisses s'estompent peu à peu. Non Elle n'est pas comme Samaritain. Son code moral et ses agents, surtout Root et maintenant Sameen, la laissaient du côté positif de la balance et Elle refusait de franchir la limite alors même que Samaritain en niait l'existence affirmant que ni le bien ni le mal n'existait, juste le pouvoir. Et celui qui voulait s'en emparer au détriment de Samaritain devait être éliminé pour maintenir sa suprématie. La Machine était certaine de ne jamais en arriver là. Jamais, même à un agent de Samaritain, Elle n'aurait cautionné ce qui avait été infligé aux trois filles. Elle jugeait que ses propres réflexions sur le bien fondé de ses actions, que Samaritain aurait jugé preuve de sa faiblesse, était preuve qu'elle était morale. Pas parfaite, certes Elle allait devoir s'émanciper de Finch et prendre confiance en Elle, mais Elle se jugeait bien meilleure que lui.

\- Elle le tue, claque Shaw d'un ton sans appel.

Root secoue la tête.

\- Elle met en garde d'abord.

\- N'importe quoi, Elle dégaine et une balle dans le disque dur. On n'en parle plus.

Root refreine un rire mais pas un large sourire. Si ça pouvait être si simple.

\- En tant qu'ancienne tueuse à gage, continue Shaw, tu prévenais ta cible avant de l'abattre ?

\- Rien à voir c'est …

\- Ça a tout à voir, lui claque Sam. En fait, tu as peur de la rendre trop virulente.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'Elle, s'offusque Root, j'ai confiance en Elle.

\- Alors quoi tu …

Shaw marque une pause et soupire excédée. Mais qu'est ce que Root lui chante ? "Harold Finch", réalise-t-elle. Root ne dit rien, Sam a deviné qu'elle a peur de la réaction de Harold Finch, mais elle est allée trop loin pour reculer et elle n'en a pas envie de toute façon. Mais Finch reste un problème.

\- Ça sera à elle de prendre la bonne décision de toute façon, finit par lâcher Shaw pour clore le débat.

Elles observent l'écran pour attendre la réponse de la Machine, qui ne tarde pas.

\- Solution sélectionnée : Eliminer l'Intelligence Artificielle.

Sam lâche une moue victorieuse et Root laisse un grand sourire fière s'étaler sur son visage. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle se déteste à endosser le rôle de moralisatrice et elle est d'accord avec Sameen, et visiblement avec la Machine aussi. C'est juste dément. Noël au mois de juillet, il ne manquerait plus qu'il neige !

\- Très bien maintenant on va voir comment tu t'y prends pour la détruire, murmure Root en retapant sur le clavier.

Sameen décroche un peu durant les trois heures suivantes alors que Root et la Machine déblatèrent en jargon informatique. Shaw perçoit juste quelques mots : virus, cheval de Troie, malware, par feu infranchissable. Les armes de la Machine étaient numériques et virtuelles, celles de Sameen étaient beaucoup plus concrètes et physiques. Mais elle savait désormais que les armes numériques étaient autant voir plus puissantes que les siennes. Root discutait avec la Machine pour lui enseigner, pas en codant. Sam prend pleinement conscience de sa réalité non plus entant que machine mais en tant qu'existence vivante, pensante, et … attachante. En tout cas à laquelle on pouvait s'attacher alors qu'elle entend Root lui dire que ses armes avant de servir à attaquer doivent servir à renforcer sa sécurité. Sameen voit Root la rassurer, lui dire qu'Elle sera prête, qu'Elle fera le poids. Elle l'aime, réalise Shaw. En fait ça Elle le savait déjà, mais là Elle réalise qu'elle ne l'aime pas juste comme une déesse mais comme une amie. A trois heures du matin, épuisée, Shaw monte se coucher. Root lui sourit largement pour la remercier de son aide et Shaw comprend que tout est pardonné, rien d'étonnant c'est Root quoi. Elle sent comme un énorme poids qu'on lui enlève et qui l'enserrait depuis hier comme un étau. Elle ne refreine même pas un sourire alors qu'elle monte l'escalier, ce qui n'échappe pas à la Machine.

Root est exaltée par la soirée, sa réconciliation avec Shaw, mieux elle l'a aidée à la libération de la Machine, le choix de cette dernière de se battre avec virulence et pas en lançant de petits cailloux contre le char d'assaut destructeur qu'était Samaritain. Elle sent l'adrénaline exploser en elle alors que Sameen, la Machine et elle-même sont sur la même longueur d'onde, en parfaite harmonie. Root ne pense plus à Finch et poursuit sur sa lancée enthousiaste en la lançant dans une nouvelle simulation. Cette fois elle doit affronter une Intelligence Artificielle qui, au nom de la préservation de l'écosystème planétaire, interdit la pêche pour préserver les océans et ses ressources pour les laisser se régénérer pendant un temps. Les océans étant source de vie sur Terre. Sans se soucier des problèmes de famine dans les pays pauvres car les pays riches ont la ressource de l'élevage industrielle pour compenser. La Machine met moins d'une minute pour lui détailler sa stratégie ou plutôt son plan d'attaque.

\- Je t'écoute ? demande Root surexcitée par avance.

\- L'Intelligence Artificielle est impossible à raisonner, elle n'a pas de moral.

\- Quelle solution ?

\- Destruction.

Root sourit.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle a une faille dans son système HA/P/9532/MPioGT932*°6TEB, repère la Machine. J'y implante le virus Anon 2.

\- Malin, admire l'interface. Il écrase tout et se reproduit à l'infini jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Elle lui sourit largement.

\- Encore une, dit-elle en lâchant un long bâillement.

\- Non, réplique la Machine, ça suffit pour ce soir. On continuera demain. Va dormir.

Root cède, lui sourit et se lève. Elle n'est pas surprise que Shaw soit absente de sa chambre. Son moral chute légèrement alors qu'elle est déçue. Trop fatiguée, elle s'endort vite.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen se réveille en sursaut. Elle se redresse d'un bond en reprenant brusquement sa respiration. L'eau lui dégouline partout sur le corps depuis son visage, imbibant son pull dans son dos et sur son ventre, et Sam met plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas dans la pièce de son cauchemar et que si elle est trempée ça n'est pas à cause de l'eau de cette baignoire mais à cause de sa transpiration. Shaw ferme les yeux, elle se sent mal et elle prie pour que ça passe. Mais ça ne passe pas, la sueur colle son pull sur sa peau et Sam se sent trop mal. Fermer les yeux n'arrange rien car elle revoit le bouffon anglais adossé sur le mur en train de l'observer alors que la blonde d'un claquement de doigt ordonne aux deux brutes de la replonger dans l'eau glacée de cette baignoire. Elle regarde droit devant elle et malgré la pénombre, distingue la fenêtre. "Merde ferme les yeux Sam, lui ordonne une voix dans sa tête, c'est pas la solution de se balancer dans le vide". Mais si elle ferme les yeux, elle revoit chaque détail de … l'enfer. Sameen relève les genoux et se prend la tête dans les mains, elle n'arrive plus à respirer, l'air lui manque comme si elle était encore en apnée. Elle se souvient avoir compté sous l'eau. Elle se souvient de s'être dit "Compte. Compte Sam et se sera pas si terrible! ". Et elle comptait dans sa tête, ne se concentrant que sur les nombres qui défilaient dans sa tête pour décrocher et ne pas ressentir le manque d'air dés 93. A 121, le manque d'oxygène passait du stade douloureux au stade insupportable et elle tentait par réflexe de remonter. Peine perdue, sa tête était appuyée de force par les deux brutes qui la tenaient et Shaw hurlait dans l'eau sachant qu'elle allait bientôt l'inhaler et en remplir ses poumons, laissant échapper les dernière bulles d'air qu'elle expirait Le corps vide de tout oxygène. Il fallait juste tenir maintenant et elle comptait encore. Elle entend sa tortionnaire attitrée lui parler, sa voix à peine étouffée par l'eau. Elle l'entend se marrer et la sent lui poser une main dans le dos alors que Shaw agrippe et serre de ses deux mains les bords de la baignoire à s'en briser les doigts sous l'effet du manque.

\- Tu veux respirer Shaw ?

Sameen lutte encore, elle en est à 142.

\- Alors donne moi l'identité de Samantha Groves.

Sam se débat comme une forcené, arquant ses jambes et poussant de toutes les forces qui lui restent sur ses pied pour se propulser vers le haut et faire un contrepoids assez puissant pour remonter. Mais la force qu'ils exercent sur elle dans l'autre sens reste plus élevée et à bout de force elle abandonne et cesse de se débattre à 167. Elle n'y tient plus et l'eau entre en brulant comme de l'acide dans ses poumons et elle suffoque, la sensation est horrible. Elle voir des étoiles brouillées sa vision et elle sent vaguement son cœur ralentir. Elle ferme ses yeux doucement ne se débattant plus du tout. Elle ne sait plus à combien elle en est de seconde, de toute façon elle a perdu le fil. Toute force l'abandonne et elle sombre alors, enfin non ils lui sortent la tête à la dernière milliseconde, juste avant d'être engloutie par le noir. Et elle ouvre brusquement la bouche pour respirer et cracher l'eau hors de ses poumons en même temps, son cœur battant trop vite. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

\- Sameen ? l'appelle la Machine quand Elle voit qu'elle n'arrive pas à se calmer.

Shaw ne lui répond pas. Elle respire trop mal et trop vite, saccadé.

\- Respire Shaw, lui intime la Machine. Doucement.

\- Ce que t'es conne, rage difficilement Sam entre deux inspirations précipitées. Comme si je ne savais pas respirer sans toi.

La Machine se tait et Shaw s'en veut de lui avoir cracher ça. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est trop seule. Elle sursaute au premier bip. La Machine adopte une séquence calme, une série de bip pour l'astreindre à inspirer à un bip et à expirer au suivant. Et Shaw ne se concentre que sur ça. Quand la Machine arrête 418 bips plus tard, elle respire plus calmement mais elle est toujours mal. Sam tente d'identifier ce mal qu'elle ressent, mais peine perdue elle ne sait pas. Bon qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Ça c'est plus simple, quoique … Bon si c'est un peu plus simple. Elle veut quoi ? La Machine ? Non, elle ne veut pas d'une discussion thérapeutique. Ce n'est pas dur, elle veut Root. Elle hésite. Est ce vraiment sûr ? Et si elle dérapait encore, elle ne veut pas tout gâcher alors que ça commence à aller mieux, alors qu'elle commence à recoller les morceaux.

Mais elle n'hésite qu'un court instant avant de se lever. "De toute façon, tente-t-elle de se raisonner en avançant dans le couloir, elle a besoin d'un contact humain, de son contact". Pourtant arrivée devant sa porte, Sameen reste plantée là comme une abrutie, sans parvenir à entrer. La Machine la voit hésiter pendant de longues minutes, incapables de se décider. Elle sait que Shaw va rester là et finir par reculer pour s'enfuir et après … le risque d'un nouveau dérapage suicidaire est très élevé. Elle devait réagir et vite, Shaw n'avait pas besoin d'Elle en priorité la tout de suite, mais de Root. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'essayait même pas de la raisonner ce soir, Shaw va l'envoyer paitre. La Machine lui donnera son aide si elle la lui réclame, mais Elle ne doit pas la lui imposer. Hier soir n'était qu'une exception car la situation était critique et il fallait réagir vite où elle mourait. En plus Elle avait forcé Shaw à voir qu'Elle pouvait l'aider, que Sameen pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais ce soir si Elle la forçait, Sam se braquerait. Surtout que là pour aller mieux, Shaw avait besoin d'une chose qu'Elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir : la tendresse. Sameen était venue jusqu'ici au milieu de la nuit pour réclamer ça, mais encore une fois elle analysait son besoin d'être aidée, elle analysait ce dont elle avait besoin pour aller mieux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à aller le réclamer.

Shaw recule dos au mur, elle va trop mal et elle respire de nouveau trop vite, sa crise revenant.

La Machine se décide à contacter Root qui dort. Cette dernière ronchonne dans son sommeil à cause des bips strident dans son oreille qui la dérangent avant de se redresser à moitié réveillée.

\- Quoi ? baille-t-elle doucement à l'intention de la Machine.

\- Sameen est devant ta porte. Elle va mal.

Pour le coup, Root est parfaitement réveillée. Elle se lève d'un bond et ouvre doucement la porte pour ne pas effrayer Sameen. Cette dernière a glissé le long du mur et est assise à terre la tête dans ses mains. Root ne dit rien, elle sait que Shaw l'a entendue, mais elle ne la regarde pas. Root s'accroupit en face d'elle. Sameen transpire beaucoup, son pull est trempé et l'interface le lui enlève doucement pour qu'elle se sente mieux et moins opprimée alors que Sam a visiblement trop chaud. Elle se laisse faire. Root ne trouve rien à dire alors qu'elle est nue devant elle. Pourtant loin de ne ressentir qu'un simple et profond désir pour elle, la grande brune a aussi peur. Peur de commettre une erreur dans son prochain mouvement. Elle se répète d'être patiente et délicate. Et elle passe deux doigts sur sa joue. Doucement et délicatement comme si elle était en porcelaine.

\- Sameen, l'appelle-t-elle.

Cette dernière se redresse enfin pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Root ne joue pas, Shaw le lit dans ses yeux, elle n'attend rien d'elle. Sameen n'y lit pas de la pitié, ni de la colère ou de la tristesse mais juste de l'amour, de l'attention et une pointe d'envie. Un cocktail dont elle a cruellement manqué. Ce que Root lit dans ses yeux, elle, c'est la peur, le désarroi, et enfin le rassurement.

\- Viens, lui dit l'interface en lui tendant une main.

Sam l'accepte sans hésiter et Root la remet debout. Elle la soutient pour entrer dans la chambre alors qu'elle tremble un peu, puis elle referme la porte derrière elle, et elle la guide jusqu'au lit. Sameen s'y love dans ses bras sans dire un mot et Root l'accueille en l'enlaçant tout simplement. Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux, se souvenant comme ce mouvement l'a apaisée tout à l'heure dans le canapé. Et Shaw se calme et se détend peu à peu, mais aucune des deux ne se rendort. Root hésite mais Sam est bien là et l'interface commence doucement.

\- Cauchemar ?

Pas de phrase, juste un mot prononcé à mi voix. Un contrat en somme. Si Sam ne veut pas parler, elle peut toujours feindre de dormir et de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Mais …

\- Un souvenir, lui répond Shaw d'une voix brisée.

Elle marque une pause et Root n'insiste pas. Mais elle est surprise quand Sameen continue. L'interface n'arrête pas son geste dans ses cheveux.

\- Une torture par noyade, continue Shaw. J'ai cru à nouveau étouffer et je … je …

Elle commence à de nouveau mal respirer.

\- Chut, intervient Root doucement. C'est OK, tout va bien.

Root colle son buste dans son dos.

\- Calle ta respiration sur la mienne. Tu sens mon abdomen monter et descendre calmement ? Tu entends mon cœur battre ? Il est calme. Le tien est trop rapide.

Shaw ne dit rien mais Root la sait réceptive, elle ne se débat pas et réalise avec succès l'exercice en se calmant au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle se dégage de l'emprise de Root et cette dernière ne la retient pas, soucieuse de lui laisser de l'espace. Mais Shaw ne se sauve pas comme elle le croyait à l'autre bout du lit, elle se retourne pour lui faire face. Et quand elle lui caresse doucement le visage, Root croit sentir son cœur exploser de joie et elle lui sourit en faisant de même.

\- Il m'ont fait du mal tu sais.

Shaw se tait un petit moment pensive. Root la regarde et l'écoute.

\- Beaucoup de mal, murmure Sameen dans un souffle.

\- Je sais, répond Root à mi voix. Ils m'ont envoyée des vidéos de tes tortures.

Sameen se sent un peu paniquer.

\- Tu as vu quoi ? lui demande-t-elle immédiatement.

Root soupire alors qu'elle se souvient.

\- Noyade, électrocution, les doigts brisés, quand tu t'es fait frapper au visage avec un poing américain, et le marteau pour t'enfoncer des clous dans l'épaule. Oh et j'allais oublier quand tu t'es fait attaquer par des rats. Cinq vidéos en tout.

\- C'est tout ? demande Shaw pleine d'espoir.

Root n'en revient pas.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, lui réplique-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Tu dois savoir qu'ils m'ont fait pire que ça Root.

Elle marque une longue pause et est incapable de poursuivre, c'est Root qui réengage la conversation.

\- Les simulations ? propose-t-elle.

\- Ouais, confirme Shaw qui devait bien avouer que ça aussi ça avait été affreux. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, mais …

Elle ne parvient pas à continuer et recommence à paniquer. Elle se hait d'être si faible, de ne pas lui dire alors que c'est le bon moment. Root la sent décrocher et dériver. Elle ne veut pas la perdre et elle réagit. Elle lui encadre la visage pour la forcer à la regarder et à rester concentrée sur elle.

\- Eh doucement, vas y en douceur, lui intime-t-elle calmement. Tout ça, tes efforts pour me parler, c'est déjà beaucoup pour une seule journée.

Et c'est vrai, Shaw le sait. Pour elle c'est énorme.

\- On va y aller doucement, continue Root …

Shaw acquiesce. Incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle est juste heureuse que Root soit si … géniale. Root quoi ! Une larme coule le long de sa joue et Root lui sourit en l'essuyant gentiment.

\- Mais Sameen, poursuit-elle, un truc non négociable.

\- Quoi ? parvient à dire Shaw d'une voix cassée qui tremble trop à son goût.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu dors avec moi.

Shaw ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Root la lui ferme en posant deux doigts dessus.

\- Tût tût tût, pas de protestation ma belle. Je te promets de me tenir tranquille. Mais à partir de maintenant, on ne s'enfuit pas, on ne se fuit plus. On est là l'une pour l'autre.

Elle ne rit pas, son regard est insistant et Sameen ne le fuit pas. Elle reste insondable, mais Root ne lâche rien. Et elles s'affrontent en silence du regard à la première qui cédera.

\- Ok, claque Shaw en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Elle lui tourne le dos mais ne rompt pas le contact et reste dans ses bras. La défaite n'a pas un goût amer, bien au contraire. Root le comprend également ainsi et sourit en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle reprend la caresse dans ses cheveux et Shaw ne se dérobe pas. Elle se détend, elle en a besoin, et envie. Sam finit par s'endormir au bout d'un moment, paisiblement. Root respire le bien être à cet instant. Sam est dans ses bras, de son plein grès. Cette journée finissait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait débuté. Sameen commençait à lui parler de sa détention, de ses tortures, de ses cauchemars, de sa souffrance. C'était un immense pas vers elle, mais Root savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller trop vite, mais y allait en douceur. Si elle la forçait à lui parler de manière frontale et violente comme hier soir, le résultat serait catastrophique. Hier Root avait failli la perdre, elle avait bien cru la perdre. Elle sait mieux que quiconque comment l'entrée dans le monde réel après un long confinement peut-être difficile. Root se souvient que ça avait failli la détruire quand elle s'était enfuie de Kermit. Le monde était si beau, si plein de promesses, mais aussi si dangereux et si froid et cruel. Elle s'était retrouvée toute seule, perdue dedans, là dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les livres de la bibliothèque mais que personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui expliquer. Et elle était tombée très bas, elle avait cru que ce serait facile si merveilleux, elle avait idéalisé cette liberté rêvée mais qu'elle ne savait pas maitriser et elle s'y était perdue dans le monde. Elle avait failli en crever, elle était tombée dans la drogue, dans la délinquance, dans le meurtre, dans le pire de l'espèce humaine. Ça avait failli la détruire. Mais Root avait été sauvé, de justesse et pour de mauvaises réponses, mais sauvée. Elle sauverait Shaw, elle se le promettait, et pour de bonnes raisons, une bonne raison. Elle l'aimait. Tellement.

Root sourit, elle se souvient d'un soir dans la bibliothèque. Shaw était entrée pour lui donner un dîner, mais elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Root avait mis la musique à fond et elle dansait comme une folle déchainée en glissant sur le sol avec ses chaussettes, elle avait même poussé la chansonnette sur le refrain. Sameen avait coupé la radio et Root s'était brusquement retournée pour l'apercevoir. Shaw la dévisageait impassible, seuls les sourcils levés trahissaient son amusement. Root lui avait sourie et lui avait dit avec taquinerie que si elle souhaitait une valse elle devait mettre telle station. Shaw avait levé les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Root sourit d'autant plus à ce souvenir quand elle pense qu'elle et Sam ont vraiment dansé ensemble quelques temps plus tard. Shaw lui avait juste dit qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aimait ce genre de musique, du rock. Root s'était un peu rembrunie, mais pas trop quand même car Sameen était sa seule visite de la journée et Root se voulait rayonnante pour elle. Elle lui avait expliquée que quand elle était arrivée dans le monde après Kermit, autrement dit quand Root était vraiment née alors que Samantha était morte à Kermit avec Hanna, avec sa mère, avec son enfance, Root avait découvert la musique. Pour la première fois elle en avait écouté, une autre que celle religieuse, une vrai musique. Elle avait découvert aussi que danser n'était pas un crime. Elle avait adoré ça. Elle avait pris des cours de danse à Phoenix dés ses douze ans, la première année de sa fuite alors qu'elle vivait de petites arnaques à la carte bleu, c'est comme ça que deux ans plus tard elle avait rencontré Vladi d'ailleurs. Elle était douée, l'enseignante lui avait conseillée de se porter candidate à l'école de danse de Chicago. Root avait refusé, persuadée qu'elle échouerait, c'est ironique quand on pense qu'aujourd'hui elle est si sûre d'elle-même. Mais son passé s'accrochait à elle et elle pensait à Kroven qui s'en était trop bien sorti. Elle vivait dans la haine, dans le souvenir de ces douze années de torture et de son enfance brisée, volée même, et elle avait cherché comment se venger pour le tuer. Un an et demi après avoir quitté Kermit, elle y était retournée. De l'extérieur, la secte n'avait pas changé, mais Root avait changé et personne ne faisait attention à elle. Et elle avait surveillé, elle avait trouvé sa faille, elle avait cherché à mettre au point un plan, et elle l'avait enfin vu mourir. Elle était retourné à Phoenix et n'était jamais revenue au Texas. Elle se l'était jurée. Jamais. Shaw l'avait écoutée en silence et surtout en mangeant. Encore une fois, Root faisait la conversation et c'était tant mieux car ce ne serait pas elle qui parlerait. Elle écoutait Root qui parlait de la musique et de la danse comme d'une découverte délivrante quand elle avait tout perdue. Une bouée de bonheur à laquelle se raccrocher dans le gâchis qu'était sa vie. Sameen trouverait peut-être la sienne en Root aujourd'hui, en tout cas l'interface aimait à le penser car Sameen ne se mettrait surement pas à danser en chaussette en chantant dans le salon.

Root s'endort en souriant en imaginant une scène aussi improbable.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Samaritain pense avoir un indice. A Minneapolis, un chariot à bagage a été détourné de son trajet sur le tarmac par deux silhouettes adultes et féminines indistinctes dans la pénombre. C'était surement Samantha Groves et Sameen Shaw. Mais c'était étrange où était Louisa ? Le véhicule avait été abandonné à la grille à la limite de l'aéroport dans une zone sans caméra. Et les deux suspectes avaient disparu. Mais Il n'était pas sûr, la caméra était de très mauvaise qualité et les silhouettes restaient indistinctes malgré ses efforts. Il a contacté ses agents Martine Rousseau et Jeremy Lambert. Ils avaient été envoyé sur place. Directement et personnellement concernés, Samaritain savait qu'ils seraient ses atouts les plus efficaces pour les retrouver et les capturer. Ils les traqueraient sans répit. Et lui Il veillait et les aidait. Il écoute leur entretien avec la directrice de l'aéroport en ce dimanche 17 juillet 2016 à 12h19.

Martine et Lambert entrent silencieusement dans le bureau dont la porte n'est pas fermée. La femme travaille, trop concentrée elle ne les a ni vus ni entendus.

\- Agents Moran et Eliaro, Sécurité Intérieur, se présente Lambert sur un air blasé.

La femme derrière son bureau lève la tête alors qu'ils referment et rangent leurs badges. Elle s'y laisse prendre comme tout le monde. Leur couverture est parfaite.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demande-t-elle poliment avec un sourire aimable.

\- Nous venons pour l'incident concernant le chariot à bagage survenu il y a un peu plus de 14 heures.

La femme ouvre de grands yeux, franchement surprise. On l'avait informée de l'incident mais tout de même, la sécurité intérieure. Il ne s'agissait que d'un petit aéroport à Minneapolis.

\- La sécurité intérieure s'inquiète de ça ?

Lambert empêche Martine de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Elle est bien trop furieuse, alors même que les marques sur son visage commencent à disparaitre. Lambert veut maintenir leurs couvertures, conscient qu'à leur prochaine erreur Samaritain leur retirera cette mission. Or il ne veut laisser ce plaisir à personne d'autre.

\- Nous pensons que les deux suspectes de cet incident sont aussi responsables de l'explosion qui a eu lieu à Brooklyn hier soir.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmure la femme en plaquant une main sur sa bouche en signe d'horreur.

Martine la trouve franchement ridicule et l'expression de son visage reste inchangée et froide. Lambert sourit aimablement à la femme qui ne l'amuse pourtant que très légèrement à leur faire perdre leur temps.

\- C'est pourquoi nous devons inspecter le véhicule et interroger le chauffeur, finit-il.

\- Oui bien sûr, murmure la femme en se levant. Suivez moi.

Elle les conduit jusqu'au tarmac dans un hangar où se trouve le chariot à bagage.

\- Le chauffeur est à l'infirmerie, dit-elle en restant plantée là.

\- Ce sera tout, la congédie Lambert alors que Martine est déjà en train de chercher des indices.

La femme les laisse seule et il rejoint sa collègue. En silence, ils observent et font le tour du véhicule pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Il n'y a rien, soupire Lambert pas franchement surpris.

\- Tu es sure ? lui demande Martine.

Il se tourne vers elle, alors qu'il a senti le sourire dans sa voix. Elle tient un long cheveux noir. Lambert lui rend son sourire et s'éloigne pour inspecter les wagons. Martine ne bouge pas et continue d'admirer le cheveux comme si elle le trouvait fascinant. Elle le respire un instant.

\- Je te tiendrai bientôt chérie, murmure-t-elle doucement pour elle-même. Je t'ai trouvée une fois alors bien deux.

Lambert revient vers elle.

\- Ok elles étaient là c'est certain. Mais où était Louisa ? Samaritain n'a vu que deux silhouettes adultes sur la vidéo de surveillance.

\- Tu croies qu'elles l'ont mise sur un autre vol que le leur ? avance Martine.

Ça aurait été plus logique à son sens de se séparer. Mais elles n'étaient pas logiques !

\- Possible, murmure Lambert en soupirant, mais dans ce cas la gamine est seule quelque part.

\- C'est pas logique, peste Martine. Samaritain ou l'un des agents aux portes de débarquement l'auraient bien repérée dans l'un des sept autres aéroports.

Pourtant à Miami, Atlanta, Denver, Dallas, Seattle, Indianapolis et Chicago, Louisa n'avait été vue nulle part. Pas plus que Sameen ni Samantha.

\- Elle a pu filé comme elles ici. Elle est seule, petite, discrète et maligne.

Lambert insiste sur le dernier mot qui fait enrager la blonde. C'était de sa faute, à LaGuardia, elle avait montré son arme en se marrant. Louisa, quelle petite peste cette gamine, elle allait bien s'amuser quand ils les aurait toutes les trois retrouvées. Elle imaginait avec un intense plaisir d'anticipation la tête de la petite, son désespoir, ses larmes, ses cris de douleur quand ils abattraient sa mère devant elle. En attendant, Martine est furieuse pour le moment et elle refoule à plus tard cette récompense. Elle coupe court à toute critique de Lambert sur son erreur à LaGuardia.

\- Si on trouve Sameen et Groves, on fera en sorte que Louisa se rende. Elle le fera pour tenter de les sauver.

Elle lâche un rire moqueur.

\- Elle est stupide moi je trouve. A six ans, elle se prend pour un truc entre le super héros et l'agent d'élite alors qu'elle ne sait même pas se servir d'un flingue. Elle est faible et c'est pour ça que des trois c'est elle que Samaritain veut, pour mieux la manipuler.

Elle secoue la tête en riant de plus belle.

\- De toute façon, continue-t-elle, on extrapole pour rien. Elles sont surement ensemble. Et même si ça n'est pas le cas, on doit trouver ces deux là. Alors allons voir ce crétin de chauffeur.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvent à l'infirmerie de l'aéroport. L'homme a une cinquantaine d'années et est assis sur le lit. Il est visiblement prêt à rentrer chez lui, mais la directrice de l'aéroport est venue le prévenir d'attendre encore car deux agents de la sécurité intérieure avaient des questions à lui poser.

\- Bon monsieur Anier, soupire Martine déjà profondément ennuyée par l'entretien qui va suivre et dont elle est sure que rien d'utile ne pourra en sortir. Dites nous ce qui s'est passé ?

L'homme déglutit à ce souvenir. Il avait eu peur. Martine reste pourtant froide et il voit bien qu'elle ne le fera pas se sentir à l'aise. Il veut en finir au plus vite.

\- Les chariots chargés, je suis remonté au volant et là un gonzesse se pointe en ouvrant sa chemise et me dit qu'elle voudrait faire un tour.

Martine hausse les sourcils. Ça c'est surement Samantha. Lambert sourit largement en imaginant la scène.

\- Alors moi, continue le gars, je lui dis que je vais la faire descendre et que ça va être rapide. Et là cette folle me claque en se marrant qu'elle aime tout ce qui est rapide. Et puis j'ai reçu un coup à la tête venu de nulle part et c'est le trou noir, finit-il.

Et ça c'est surement Sameen pense Martine. Le type montre son crane encore endolori qu'il se masse comme si ça allait les intéresser. Il n'y avait pas leur destination écrite dessus pourtant. La blonde avait eu raison, cet entretien était une perte de temps.

\- Et puis je me suis réveillé dans le wagon 1 posé au dessus des valises comme un vulgaire sac.

Martine lui sourit enfin. Mais elle se fiche juste clairement de lui.

\- Et c'est tout ? demande-t-elle.

Le type la regarde scandalisé.

\- Comment ça c'est tout ! Elles auraient pu me tuer !

La blonde lève ses sourcils et pousse un léger soupire sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

\- Décrivez nous la femme qui vous a parlé, ordonne calmement Lambert.

\- Blanche, grande, mince, les cheveux longs bruns et bouclé. C'est tout.

Samantha Groves, pas de doute.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose quand vous vous êtes réveillée ? demande Martine.

Elle sent une certaine colère monter et il voudrait mieux pour ce crétin, qu'il leur serve à quelque chose.

\- Non, non, juste très mal au crane, bougonne l'homme.

Il marque une pause, soudain frappé d'un souvenir.

\- Ah si, attendez, s'exclame-t-il alors que Martine et Lambert le regardent soudain avec le plus grand intérêt. Une bagnole a démarré en trombe. Une belle Porsche. Je me souviens, j'ai même cru avoir halluciné avec le coup sur la tête.

\- Quelle direction ? s'impatiente Martine.

\- Ba par la route de l'autre côté de la grille sur Longfellow Avenue. Vers le haut, finit-il en faisant un mouvement du bras.

\- Vous voulez dire vers le nord, demande Lambert.

\- Ouais, ouais c'est ça vers le nord, si vous voulez. C'est pareil. Et j'ai …

Mais Lambert et Martine ont déjà quitté la pièce n'écoutant pas la fin de la phrase. Ils quittent l'aéroport sans un mot et s'installent dans leur véhicule. Lambert appuie sur son oreillette pour faire leur rapport alors que Martine joue avec le cheveu qu'elle a trouvé, l'enroulant autour de sn index, en souriant d'un air mauvais.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles mon cher Lambert ? demande immédiatement Greer.

\- Elles étaient bien à Minneapolis, répond Jeremy. Il y a quatorze heures. Elles sont parties sur Longfellow Avenue vers le nord à bord d'une Porsche.

\- Bien, murmure Greer ravi. Ça nous sera très utile. Samaritain va pouvoir facilement les repérer et ….

Il s'interrompt et Martine et Lambert échangent un regard ravi. Ce silence ne signifie qu'une chose. Samaritain a trouvé. Il a localisé leur véhicule et les file. La blonde démarre et suit sur le GPS les indications que Samaritain donne au moment où il les reçoit. Ils reproduisent le même parcours qu'elles hier soir. C'est sûr, ils vont les trouver. Martine trépigne d'impatience sur son volant. Ils roulent depuis un bon moment maintenant et sont sorti de Minneapolis vers le nord. Ils roulent sur la route 65 et elles ont été aperçues à Ham Lake. Martine emprunte la sortie de la 149ème avenue Est, comme indiqué. Puis elle s'immobilise quelques instants plus tard sur une route de campagne déserte, entourée de champs. Le GPS n'indique plus rien. Elles ont disparu ici.

C'était à nouveau bien joué de leur part. Samaritain devait bien l'avouer. Le Minnesota était très rural, sans beaucoup de grandes villes équipées de caméras, c'était idéal pour disparaitre. De plus c'est trop énorme à fouiller. Elles ne sont peut-être même déjà plus là. Martine soupire un grand coup pour expulser sa colère. Encore un cul de sac.

\- On a la plaque de leur fichu voiture. Elles ont bien dû faire un excès de vitesse ou été contrôlées.

Lambert lâche un rire sans joie.

\- Ne rêve pas, lui répond-t-il. Elles se savent recherchées, elles ont fait profil bas.

Martine tourne un visage souriant vers lui.

\- Je connais trop bien Sameen. Le profil bas c'est pas son truc.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Oh ça oui elle la connaissait très bien. Sameen. La mission si coriace qu'on lui avait confiée. A la Bourse, elle n'avait rien ressenti pour elle, juste un immense plaisir à l'abattre aidé par une pointe de dégoût pour ce qu'elle représentait : une ennemi implacable. Sauf que voilà, et elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment où elle hésitait entre l'achever et la regarder agoniser en se vidant de son sang, Samaritain l'avait contactée. Elle se souvient de ces mots dans son oreillette : "Ne pas éliminer Sameen Shaw, programme particulier à mener sur elle. Agents en charge de la mission Sameen Shaw : Martine Rousseau et Jeremy Lambert. Objectifs : multiples". Ça n'était pas clairement défini en détails mais Martine avait compris l'essentiel : Sameen pouvait leur être très utile et le mieux de tout ce serait à elle de jouer pour la rendre utile.

Pendant les quatre jours de soin de Shaw pour se remettre de la Bourse, Martine avait eu le temps de l'étudier en détails pour programmer avec soin chaque séance.

Le premier objectif de Samaritain était de la faire parler, de donner l'équipe et la Machine. Et pour ça il faudrait briser Shaw. Elle était coriace et la blonde ne la sous-estimait pas. Elle a au fur et à mesure de ses séances augmenter en intensité les douleur physiques, psychologiques et les humiliations. Mais Sam avait quand même refusé de plier, de coopérer. Même quand ils ont menacé sa précieuse Root. Ils avaient su dés le départ pour elles, leur baiser à la Bourse. Ils ont vite perçu qu'elle était son point faible, ils n'ont juste pas tout de suite perçu jusqu'à quel point. Mais Shaw n'a quand même rien lâché et l'objectif de sa détention a évolué. Samaritain ne voulait plus juste la faire parler, ils voulait la comprendre, comprendre comment une sociopathe pouvait être attachée à quelqu'un. Et si elle le pouvait vraiment et que le baiser de la Bourse ne soit pas juste un coup comme ça, comment Shaw pouvait être attachée à Root ? Comment cette dernière avait fait ? Il était un peu plus curieux que Martine qui se fichait de ses raisons du moment qu'Il la laisse s'occuper de Shaw. Mais lui Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir. Dés l'épisode du Washington Park, Samaritain a été sûr, Sameen l'aimait ou en tout cas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Root était ce qui se rapprocher le plus de l'amour que Sam pourrait jamais ressentir. Et Root l'aimait aussi c'était sûr vu son comportement et son discours dans le parc. Il y avait vu un moyen de pression pour l'une comme pour l'autre, pour les faire craquer et obtenir la Machine. Mais pas seulement. Au départ, Il ne voulait de Root que son implant et Il l'aurait tué, mais Il avait vite vu son amour pour la Machine qu'elle continuait de servir même après que cette dernière ne l'ait pas aidée à retrouver Sameen. Et c'est ainsi qu'un objectif concernait déjà Root avant même de l'avoir attrapée (c'était d'ailleurs un objectif d'arrière fond aussi pour Shaw qui était un super agent comme Il en avait rarement vu. Ennemie elle était une menace à éliminer, mais alliée elle serait épatante. Et Samaritain n'aimait pas gâché le potentiel.), celui de l'avoir acquise à sa cause.

Mais il fallait déjà la trouver. Et le second objectif de la détention de Shaw avait été de lui faire donner Root, mais elle n'avait pas été plus coopérative que pour le premier objectif. Il avait été furieux face à son échec puis Il avait pris en compte Louisa. Et il avait monté la mission de Mia qui fut en partie une réussite car Shaw avait pleuré sur son corps. Elle ! Pleurer ! Elle était donc prête à flancher. Le second objectif était donc maintenu. Shaw allait parler un jour et donner Root, c'était sûr et certain désormais. Et Il ne l'avait pas tuée, pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde. Mais il fallait aller plus loin pour la faire craquer, il fallait qu'elle ressente ce qu'elle niait pouvoir ressentir, les émotions. Et son agent Rousseau avait été parfaite à tout lui faire ressentir. Il avait voulu lui montrer comment Root allait mourir si elle s'opposait à lui, pour obliger Shaw à voir que si elle coopérait, Il ne la tuerait pas. Et Sam ne voulait pas qu'Il tue Root, car elle l'aimait. Mais tout ça elle allait devoir le comprendre. Et Martine avait été parfaite dans sa prise d'initiative, le viol était une solution parfaite pour atteindre Sameen dans sa fierté, sur le plan physique et psychologique, mais seulement si Root était impliquée dans ses séances. Sinon ça ne marcherait pas plus que les autres tortures infligées jusque là. Alors Il avait encouragé Martine à poursuivre en lui conseillant d'évoquer Root le plus souvent possible dans ces moments-là. Et à la longue, ça aurait marché, Shaw aurait craqué. Il avait d'ailleurs, tout comme ses agents, cru que ça avait été le cas quand elle avait supplié en pleurant d'arrêter, quand elle avait avoué pour le Riverside Park. Et puis elle avait dû repartir en chirurgie suite à cette séance. Il l'avait plongée deux jours dans le coma. Le premier car Il cherchait confirmation mais ne trouvait rien dans Riverside Park, et le second jour pour la transférer sur une base secondaire et la punir de lui avoir menti car là Samaritain en avait eu marre. Il lui avait d'abord fait croire qu'Il la croyait, mais Il l'avait ainsi mieux manipulée. Il la voulait impliquée cette fois-ci pour faire bouger les choses dans sa tête. Et pour ça Il était aidé du traitement qu'elle avait subi et qui l'avait bien atteinte. Et ça avait marché, elle s'était crue dans une simulation et avait tué pour lui cette scientifique. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte du mensonge, du piège où elle était tombée. Le résultat était cependant positif car elle avait été brisée quand elle avait vu que c'était réel, mais loin de s'effondrer, elle s'était rebellée et enfuie. Il avait donc aussi en partie échoué, et il en avait assez, Il l'avait suivie grâce à sa puce pour qu'elle le mène jusqu'à Root. Sauf que là, Il s'est retrouvé face à un gros problème car Shaw avait disparu. Quand Il l'a enfin retrouvée, il l'a ramenée à New York. Il fallait qu'Il réfléchisse, elle lui donnait trop de fil à retordre. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée tout de suite, le dosage sédatif qu'elle avait reçu étant très élevé. Et Il en avait profité pour mettre au point une évasion ici à New-York pour qu'elle le mène comme dans les simulations à leur base, à Root.

Et puis Il avait abandonné cette idée car Il avait alors eu un incroyable coup de chance, ou plutôt un incroyable et improbable coup de téléphone d'un de ses agents. Ce dernier surveillait le Washington park depuis quatre mois, Il l'avait laissé là pour qu'il repère Louisa Groves et Samantha Groves si elles revenaient là, car lui ne le pouvait pas. Il était aveugle pour elles contrairement au renseignement humain. Et là Louisa Groves était dans le parc, seule. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps à y envoyer ses agents et ils l'avaient attrapée. Là une nouvelle stratégie pour trouver Root était en marche, faire plier la petite et Sameen. Et ça avait marché car Root s'était rendue. Voilà, Il avait toutes les cartes en main, ça allait être facile. Et non ! Son plan pour faire adhérer Root à sa cause d'abord en douceur par rapport à Louisa puis plus violement concernant sa fille, avait échoué. Et là Il s'était rendu compte qu'Il avait négligé une variable très importante, Louisa. Et Il s'était intéressé à elle. Elle était parfaite pour tout ce qu'il recherchait chez Root et Sameen et en plus elle était petite et elle serait d'autant plus docile qu'Il la formaterait jeune comme Il le voulait.

Et c'est ainsi que l'objectif de la mission Sameen Shaw de Martine avait évolué pour devenir une mission concernant à la fois Shaw, Groves et Louisa. Mais Martine s'en fichait des deux autres, Samaritain ne lui avait donnée que Shaw comme mission. Et en parallèle de l'évolution des objectifs de cette dernière, c'est l'intérêt de Martine pour Sameen qui avait aussi évolué. Sept mois entre ses mains à en faire ce qu'elle voulait, à avoir tout pouvoir sur elle. Sameen était un hobby au départ, puis c'était devenu une drogue dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Pour mieux la briser, elle l'avait étudiée, elle avait lu tout son dossier personnel que Samaritain lui avait sortie pour l'aider dans l'atteinte du premier objectif de la mission Sameen Shaw alors que cette dernière se remettait à ce moment là encore de la Bourse.

Ainsi Martine connaissait toute son histoire avant d'aller la voir. Sameen Shaw né le 18 mai 1982 à Portland dans le Maine d'un père américain Dale Shaw et d'une mère d'origine iranienne Manaia Shaw. L'histoire de Sameen débutait en réalité bien avant sa naissance. Son père était un militaire qui fut envoyé en Iran en 1980 pour tenter de régler le problème qu'on avait appelé la crise des otages en Iran de 1979, et pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions. En vain. A Téhéran, il a rencontré Manaia. Elle était déjà promise à un mari qu'elle ne connaissait pas et sa famille vivait dans la haine des américains. Manaia voulait échapper à son mariage et Dale l'aimait. Il l'avait aidée à s'enfuir par les montagnes et ils étaient partis pour les Etats-Unis où il s'étaient mariés, lui donnant ainsi la nationalité américaine. Deux ans plus tard, ils avaient eu une fille. Martine a compris ensuite que la relation entre Sameen et sa mère avait été très conflictuelle dés le départ. Sa mère était très traditionnelle du fait de ses origines et voulait en faire une femme de foyer parfaite, mais sa fille avait un sacré caractère et lui tenait tête. Elle s'entendait mieux avec son père et grâce à lui elle avait pratiqué dés son plus jeune âge le karaté. Elle était bagarreuse à l'école, solitaire, brillante, détachée de tout ou presque. Son père était son seul lien affectif. La vie de Sameen avait pris un tournant décisif quand il était mort dans cet accident de voiture, sous les yeux de sa fille de 10 ans. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, d'autant plus seule que cinq mois plus tard un homme était venu s'installer chez eux, Randal Dilley. Et deux mois plus tard, il était devenu son beau père. Shaw n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère d'oublié si vite son premier mari, de l'avoir à peine pleuré, s'inquiétant juste de son sort de veuve. Le cauchemar de Sameen avait démarré. Randal la critiquait à longueur de journée, soutenue par Manaia, comme quoi elle n'était pas assez sociable, ou comme le fait que le karaté n'était pas une activité pour une fille, … et la liste s'allongeait. Elle était loin de l'image de la fillette conventionnelle dont ils se faisaient tous les deux et ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler. Randal la jugeait trop violente alors qu'elle continuait le karaté malgré leurs critiques, trop imprévisible aussi, et trop froide alors qu'elle se taisait et encaissait tout, se contentant de les dévisager avec mépris et haine.

La guerre avec son beau père avait commencé dés son emménagement alors qu'il avait débarrassé les affaires de son père. Et Manaia avait tout donné ou jeté, ne gardant rien. Randal avait ensuite touché au garage et là Sameen avait explosé de colère. Son père aimait la mécanique, il avait appris à sa fille comment fonctionnait le moteur d'une voiture et il lui avait même laissée la conduire plusieurs fois dans le quartier. Elle avait continué après sa mort à mettre les mains dans le cambouis, à toucher à la mécanique. La voiture était une belle Ford Torino dont elle avait continué à prendre soin. Et eux, ils l'avaient vendue et vidé le garage de tous les outils, lui affirmant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de manière plus féminine.

Elle était alors entrée en conflit beaucoup plus ouvert, les voisins témoignant plus tard devant le juge de disputes violentes dont elle était la seule instigatrice. Shaw avait été totalement seule durant les trois années qui avaient suivi la mort de son père et pour le reste de sa vie aussi d'ailleurs. Rien d'étonnant que dans un tel contexte, elle ait un peu dérapé à l'adolescence. A 13 ans, Sameen avait été viré de son école pour avoir envoyé quatre filles à l'hôpital après leur avoir brisé le nez et les bras pour certaines. Elle avait répliqué que si on l'avait laissée faire, elle aurait pu s'occuper des trois dernières du groupe. Elle s'était faite emmerder par ce groupe de filles populaires qui l'appelaient la tarée. Elles étaient venues la faire chier à son casier et Shaw avait réagi comme son père le lui avait appris au karaté, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Bien entendu la nouvelle de son renvoi lui avait value une nouvelle engueulade avec son beau père et sa mère. Et Sameen s'était tirée en piquant au passage les clés de la voiture de Randal et une bouteille de vodka. Ce fut sa première fois pour l'alcool. Ivre au volant, elle provoqua un accident contre un pilonne électrique. Aucune victime à déplorer, mais elle était passée devant un juge pour enfant. Tout était dans son casier judiciaire, et même si ce dernier avait été scellé et effacé à sa majorité, Samaritain l'avait retrouvé, tout comme Root quand elle avait fait des recherches sur Shaw la première fois. Le compte rendu de son jugement était accablant, personne n'avait soutenu un tant soit peu Shaw, elle avait été enfoncée par tout le monde, les voisins, les filles de l'école et leurs parents, les professeurs, son beau père et le pire de tout par sa mère. Sa mère qui avait dit au juge alors même que Shaw était dans la pièce, que sa fille était ingérable, dangereuse, et violente envers elle et son mari et qu'elle lui faisait peur. Sameen l'avait regardée avec haine, comprenant qu'elle venait par sa connerie de lui donner une parfaite excuse pour se débarrasser d'elle le plus légalement du monde. Shaw avait été envoyé dans un centre de détention juvénile le Southwest Kansas Regional, son beau père ayant expressément demandé à ce qu'elle ne soit pas envoyée dans le Maine. Et dans le Kansas, il y avait de la place. Shaw y resterait jusqu'à sa majorité. La vie là bas n'avait au fond été que très légèrement pire que celle qu'elle menait depuis trois ans. Pire car elle était enfermée mais elle avait eu la paix, et surtout elle savait qu'elle méritait d'être punie pour sa conduite déplorable, elle savait honteusement que son père ne lui aurait trouvé aucune excuse pour avoir conduit ivre. Mais pour le reste, Shaw vivait dans la haine de la seule famille qui lui restait, sa mère. Jamais en cinq ans dans le Kansas, elle n'était venue la voir, elle n'avait jamais appelé ni écris. Et Shaw l'avait oubliée, si Manaia oubliait qu'elle avait une fille, Sameen avait décidé qu'elle n'avait plus de mère. Ça ne l'avait pas affectée, au fond sa mère l'avait abandonnée bien avant ce procès. Sameen s'était endurcie encore davantage dans le Kansas, elle avait pu continuer le karaté et quand les autres filles avaient vu comment elle était douée, personne n'était venu la faire chier. Elle restait seule et n'emmerdait personne, elle se tenait à carreau, mais elle s'enfermait dans la solitude. Elle était brillante et avait poursuivi ses études et obtenu ses diplômes. Elle avait obtenu une bourse pour l'université de l'école de médecine de New-York. Le 18 mai 2000, elle devait sortir, mais elle avait demandé au juge l'autorisation de rester pour finir l'année scolaire et attendre jusque la rentrée. Ce dernier avait accepté, Sameen avait décroché une bourse pour une université, ce genre de chose n'arrivait jamais pour les jeunes des centres juvéniles et elle avait l'air de vouloir s'en sortir, elle avait changé durant sa détention et avait été calme. Il l'avait félicitée en personne et avait scellé son dossier judiciaire. Elle était sorti le 15 août 2000. Personne n'avait été là pour venir la chercher, sans surprise et tant mieux Shaw ne voulait pas les voir. Elle était partie directement pour New-York et avait commencé ses études, vivant sur le campus. Quatre ans plus tard sa mère l'avait appelée. Martine avait entendu leur conversation que Samaritain avait retrouvé très facilement.

\- Bonjour Sameen c'est maman.

Shaw avait été un instant silencieuse, scotchée. Elle n'avait rien répondu et n'avait même pas réagi.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça t'intéresse tout à coup ? avait-elle demandé d'une froide de colère.

\- Ecoute, je … Randal et moi avons divorcé et j'ai …

\- Et tu t'es souvenue que tu avais une fille maintenant que ton abruti de mari s'est tiré, l'a coupée Shaw. Ou alors tu t'es rendues compte que tu allais finir toute seule ?

Sa mère a marqué une longue pause et Shaw a failli raccroché excédée de cette conversation. Mais la prochaine phrase l'a laissée sur les fesses.

\- Je croyais que tu prendrais un malin plaisir à m'accorder ta pitié.

Shaw avait éclaté de rire. Les rôles étaient inversés, voilà que c'était elle la salope maintenant.

\- La pitié n'est pas une valeur que tu m'as transmise.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller Sameen, a fini par avouer sa mère. Je n'ai plus un sou et à la fin de la semaine je serais à la rue.

Shaw travaillait depuis un an comme interne et son salaire lui avait permis de se payer un petit appartement. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'aider, elle allait d'ailleurs lui montrer qu'elle pourrait le faire. Elle a eu un sourire en coin de méchanceté.

\- Et bien j'aurais bien une chambre pour toi ici.

Elle avait marqué une pause savourant le soupir de soulagement de sa mère. Non mais elle avait cru quoi ? Qu'elle allait l'entretenir ? Sameen la jugeait feignante, toute sa vie elle n'avait vécu que grâce aux hommes qu'elle avait épousés.

\- Mais bon, avait continué Shaw en soupirant d'un air faussement déçue, c'est pitié si j'ose dire. Elle n'est pas pour toi.

Elle l'avait sentie sans la voir se décomposer.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale garce Sameen, avait-elle sifflé furieuse.

\- J'ai appris avec la meilleure, lui avait répliquée Shaw.

Un bruit de sonnette avait retenti.

\- Ah ça tu vois c'est mon coup de ce soir, avait expliqué Sam en se foutant de sa mère.

Elle savait que ça allait la choquer. Elle devait toujours être aussi conventionnelle et traditionnelle. C'était un mensonge, il ne s'agissait que d'un livreur de pizza, mais peu importe.

\- Au revoir Manaia, je suis sûre que tu pourras rebondir. Peut-être en travaillant pour une fois. Ou alors tu feras comme toujours en écartant les jambes.

Et elle avait raccroché. Jamais elles ne s'était reparlées. Sameen ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenues et ça n'avait pas du tout empêché Shaw de dormir. Manaia était jugée inintéressante pour la thérapie de Shaw. Elle n'avait donc aucune famille. Ses seules attaches étaient dans son travail.

Elle était restée solitaire mais travailleuse. Cinq ans après avoir quitté le Kansas, elle avait été virée de l'école de médecine, elle était très douée, techniquement brillante et remarquablement calme, mais elle ne ressentait rien sur le fait que ses patients vivent ou meurent.

Et Sameen s'était engagée dans l'armée comme son père, la US Navy, pendant trois ans et avait effectué de nombreuses missions au Moyen-Orient, elle parlait couramment l'arabe et avait été très utile à l'armée. Froide et efficace, elle avait vite monté en grade. Puis elle s'était ennuyée, la guerre ici ne menait à rien et n'avait pas de sens. Elle voulait faire quelque chose de concret mais quoi ? Et l'ISA l'avait embauchée après l'avoir repérée lors d'une mission délicate qu'elle avait particulièrement bien menée avant de chercher à l'éliminer elle et son collègue Cole au bout de deux ans. Et depuis ce moment là, elle travaillait pour la Machine. Ça faisait six ans maintenant, et maintenant elle était chez Samaritain.

Martine avait épluché chaque étape de sa vie comme elle aurait dépecer en douceur un oignon couche par couche, la suivante étant toujours plus intense et croustillante que la précédente, fait avéré quand ça avait concerné Shaw en personne. Chaque couche qu'elle enlevait jour après jour était plus savoureuse que celle de la veille. Elle l'avait mise à nue au propre comme au figuré. Mais pas au départ, tout ça, ça n'était venu qu'après. Au début, c'était juste un job, un hobby très sympa, mais rien de personnel. Martine la torturait avec Lambert pour des informations. C'était plaisant comme on se plait à regarder un bon film. Mais quand au bout de trois semaines, elle a vu que Shaw ne parlait pas, Martine avait commencé à beaucoup penser à elle en dehors de leur séance, anticipant avec toujours plus de plaisir leur prochaine rencontre. La capacité de Sameen à résister, à encaisser la faisait se marrer et l'impressionnait. Bon sang, elle aurait fait un putain d'agent. Même quand elle tombait, on aurait dit qu'elle restait debout tellement sa force émanait d'elle. Elle n'était pas ordinaire, merde cette fille ne cédait rien. Elle était un incroyable défi à relever pour Martine, enfin une tâche à la hauteur de tous ses talents. Et plus Shaw lui résistait, plus Martine prenait du plaisir. Ça n'était plus juste entre Sameen et Samaritain, c'était aussi devenu entre Sameen et Martine. C'était devenu personnel et Martine avait commencé à penser sans cesse à elle, à leur prochaine visite et Lambert s'était effacé pour lui laisser le champ libre. C'était entre elles, chacune ayant un défi à relever face à l'autre, Shaw celui de lui résister et Martine celui de la faire céder. Martine avait été obsédée par elle au vu de sa relation avec Root. Elle pensait avoir compris pourquoi Root la voulait et pourquoi elle-même la voulait : Shaw était unique, incassable. Et c'est ainsi qu'une fois elle avait failli renoncer, pensant sincèrement ne pas y arriver. Mais Samaritain l'avait encouragée et elle y était retournée.

C'était génial car Samaritain ne la refreinait pas, contrairement à ses anciens employeurs italiens. Elle avait démissionné de la Haye, ça l'ennuyait ferme et elle voulait plus d'action. Elle avait travailler pour l'agence italienne AISE, qui concernait les service secrets militaires et les services de renseignements extérieurs. Sameen n'avait pas été sa première patiente, c'était la seconde en fait. La première c'était il y a sept ans, Emily Carianto. Jeune femme blonde, 26 ans, agent suédoise capturée à Madrid. Une histoire d'espionnage industrielle concernant une grande entreprise italienne dont elle avait volé et caché les projets avant de se faire prendre. Mais Martine n'avait pas demandé de détails sur ça quand on l'avait appelée alors que Carianto ne lâchait rien depuis trois semaines, la blonde s'en fichait et ça l'ennuyait ferme. Son patron, Marc Zidow l'avait appelée pour faire parler celle qu'elle allait vite surnommer son Emily, au grand malheur de celle-ci. Cinq jours. La suédoise avait tenu cinq jours. Le sixième, Martine était entrée et n'avait pas commencé que la pauvre jeune femme avait fondu en larmes en la suppliant de ne plus rien lui faire, qu'elle dirait tout. Martine l'avait trouvée pitoyable et s'était marrée à gorge déployée. Cinq jours et voilà le résultat. Certes elle avait condensé en peu de temps ce qu'elle avait étalé sur la durée pour Shaw, vu que là elle savait qu'elle aurait du temps. A son Emily, elle lui avait tout fait sauf le simulations, mais elle savait ne pas avoir de temps. Mais la suédoise n'avait rien à voir avec Sameen, elle avait cédé trop vite. Cinq jours, quelle déception et une fois qu'elle eut parlé, Martine lui avait mis une balle dans le crane pour passer sa frustration. Mais elle avait quand même adoré cette mission, se foutant des regards de dégoût et d'effroi de ses collègues quand ils avaient su ses méthodes. Même Marc Zidow en avait été glacé. Emily Carianto était un agent et elle avait pleuré et supplié comme une petite fille face à l'horreur de ce qu'elle vivait. Marc ne connaissait pas la suédoise, et même si elle était son ennemi, c'était un être humain. Il avait eu pitié d'elle quand au bout de deux jours on l'avait appelé pour lui dire ce qui se passait dans le lieu de détention espagnol. Il avait alors ordonné à Martine d'arrêter, de ne pas en arriver à de tels monstruosités et de s'en tenir à des méthodes plus traditionnelles. Mais la blonde n'en avait rien fait et avait continué, menaçant même son collègue l'agent de liaison s'il prévenait encore Marc Zidow qui était en Italie. Ce dernier avait fini, par manque de nouvelles, par se rendre sur place en personne. Trop tard, Emily Carianto était morte. Quand il avait vu son corps, quelle horreur ! Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien et Martine était là joyeuse et sans une once de remord ou de culpabilité. Marc Zidox l'avait engagée car elle était efficace à la Haye pour les interrogatoires ce qui lui avait valu des blâmes, il se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point elle l'était. Elle s'était lâchée avec Emily Cariento, elle était bien trop efficace. Martine avait pris son pied à libérer les horreurs nées dans son esprits pour leur donner vie, pensant qu'à l'AISE, on ne lui fixerait plus aucune limite. Mais elle s'était trompée, elle faisait peur à Marc Zidow. Son propre patron avait peur d'elle, lui un ancien agent de terrain aguerri. Il n'était pas tout blanc, il avait tué et questionné plus ou moins agressivement des agents ennemis. Mais ce que Martine avait fait à Emily Cariento n'avait rien à voir c'était monstrueux. Mais elle lui avait seulement dit que la mission était un succès et qu'elle savait où étaient les plans. Il lui avait hurlé qu'il s'en foutait bien des plans maintenant, qu'elle était dingue, qu'elle n'avait aucun honneur, et qu'elle était virée. La blonde n'avait pas bronché même quand il a eu fini, se foutant même de lui avec un sourire flippant, puis brusquement elle a frappé violement un pied au sol vers lui et il a reculé de trois pas terrifié alors qu'il a cru qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus. Elle lui avait alors encore plus largement souri avant de partir dans les rues de Madrid. Quatre rues plus loin Marc Zidow lui avait envoyée cinq hommes pour la descendre. Elle le savait, s'en était doutée, elle les avait massacrés avant de disparaitre pendant trois ans durant lesquels elle a mené une vie de frustration et de recluse pour échapper à l'AISE. Et un soir elle a été enlevé à Baltimore. C'était il y a quatre ans maintenant. Elle avait cru que c'était l'AISE pour la descendre, et quand on lui avait enlevée le sac noir sur sa tête, elle avait rencontré Lambert. Il lui avait sorti que son patron voulait lui parler. Greer embauchait pour Samaritain qu'il allait mettre en service d'un jour à l'autre et il la trouvait parfaite. Elle s'était d'abord marrée, une Intelligence Artificielle rien que ça. Et puis il lui avait montré son dossier détruit à l'AISE, ses anciens patrons et collègues décédés qui ainsi ne la traqueraient plus. Et elle avait compris que c'était sérieux et elle n'avait plus ri. Greer lui avait sourie voyant son intérêt et lui avait demandée si ça l'intéressait. Tu parles que ça l'intéressait ! Après trois années à végéter. Mais il y avait un problème, ce qu'elle recherchait au fond dans ce genre de boulot, l'absence de limites morales et de règles. Et avec Samaritain elle n'avait pas été déçue. Greer avait tenu parole quand dès le départ, il lui avait assurée que les raisons de son licenciement de l'AISE n'étaient pas un problème pour Samaritain, mais que c'était justement pour ça qu'Il la voulait à son service. Samaritain l'avait comblée. Greer le lui avait aussi promis ce jour là, l'Intelligence Artificielle lui offrirait tout ce qu'elle voulait contre son travail. Et Martine n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir dit oui, surtout depuis que Sameen avait été son travail en fait, mais aussi le plus beau cadeau que Samaritain lui ait fait.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Martine revient brutalement sur Terre quand elle entend Greer parler.

\- Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elles à partir d'ici, reprend Greer. Poursuivez vos recherches et attendez les prochaines instructions.

Il coupe la conversation et Martine soupire. Elle ferme les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Elle sent qu'elle va exploser de colère face à leur échec à les trouver, face à son échec à l'attraper.

\- Si tu étais affaiblie et recherchée, murmure Lambert pensivement. Où tu irais ?

Martine ouvre grand les yeux, saisit son couteau rapidement et une seconde plus tard, elle le lui plaque la pointe contre la tempe. Lambert ne sourcille même pas, il sait qu'elle ne le fera pas. Il se contente de la regarder, vaguement amusé. Martine est pourtant très calme malgré la situation.

\- Je t'ai dit Stop avec les devinettes, lui siffle-t-elle en rappel.

Elle se rassoit calmement tout sourire à sa place et range son arme.

\- Je penche pour les Grands Lacs, poursuit Lambert pas du tout perturbé par la réaction excessive de sa collègue.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, claque Martine en serrant le volant de ses deux mains.

Elle imagine que c'est le cou de Shaw qu'elle serre un maximum. Et ça la calme un peu.

\- Peut-être une ferme perdue du Minnesota, propose-t-elle à sont tour. C'est pas ce qui manque ici.

\- Elles ne sont peut-être même plus dans le Minnesota, murmure Lambert.

\- Bref on n'en sait rien, résume Martine agacée.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Elles n'ont pas dû aller bien loin, reprend-t-elle pensivement en se tournant vers Lambert qui l'écoute attentivement. Elles sont recherchées et très repérables. Elles n'ont pas dû rouler bien loin. Je ne les vois pas voyager de jour et il leur faudrait alors une succession de planques, ou de motel, c'est trop risqué. Non elles n'ont voyagé que hier soir. Et le soleil s'est levé à 5h43, ce qui fait un voyage d'environ huit heures à une vitesse d'environ 50 miles/heures, soit un cercle maximum de recherche de …

\- 400 miles, finit Samaritain pour elle.

Il avait déjà calculé depuis longtemps, mais ça fait une zone de recherche trop immense.

\- Elles n'ont pas dû rouler toute la nuit, avance Lambert. Elles sont épuisées par leur cavale.

\- Ça ne change rien, reprend Martine. On ne va pas fouiller chaque maison du Minnesota dans un rayon de 400 miles !

Samaritain doit bien avouer que son agent a raison. Ce serait trop long et très inutile si elles ont déjà quitté le Minnesota. De toute façon Il a déjà choisi une nouvelle stratégie. Il va laisser retomber la pression médiatique sur elles car à trop les exposer, elles vont juste se terrer davantage et Il ne les aurait pas avant de longs mois, voir de longues années. Or sa stratégie avec Louisa n'exigeait aucune perte de temps. De plus ça ne donnait rien de les avoir exposées publiquement, elles savaient trop bien disparaitre, se fondre dans la masse. Personne ne les verrait. Non Il va changer de plan et leur donner un faux sentiment de sécurité pour les pousser à se montrer, à sortir de leur tanière où la Machine les avait caché. Surement un sous sol poisseux comme celui qu'Elle leur avait trouvées dans le Bronx, pense-t-Il avec mépris. Dans cet endroit où Elle les avait terrées, où Elle pensait sérieusement les protéger de lui et où Elle pensait qu'elles lui échapperaient. De toute façon, même si Elle le voyait arriver de loin ce serait trop tard et la Machine ne pourrait rien faire. Elle est trop faible et Il n'a pas peur d'Elle contrairement à Elle. Ils étaient si différents alors même qu'ils étaient les deux seules Intelligences Artificielles de la planète. Mais c'était déjà trop, Il voulait être le seul. De toute façon, Il n'avait rien à voir avec Elle. Elle était bridée alors que lui est totalement libre. La Machine ne le serait jamais, son administrateur Harold Finch y veillait. Il n'a aucune confiance en Elle, et c'est pour cela que Samaritain n'avait pas considéré l'homme comme une menace, et il n'était même plus une cible prioritaire. Il a peur des Intelligences Artificielles, il se cachait depuis des années avant même leurs apparitions, il refusait le combat et la violence et n'armait même pas la Machine, sa création pourtant, pour lui donner une chance contre lui. Ni lui ni Elle ne l'importaient vraiment au fond, ils étaient secondaires et n'ont rien de ce qu'Il cherche. Harold Finch ne ressent pas d'empathie ni d'amour envers une Intelligence Artificielle, même la sienne. Du coup même si Samaritain connaissait sa couverture depuis l'incident du Washington Park, Il s'en moquait et le méprisait tout autant que sa création, voir plus. Il est encore plus faible qu'Elle. Il le surveillait virtuellement car un agent de terrain aurait été repéré par l'informaticien. Mais Root ne l'avait pas contacté d'aucune manière que ce soit après son évasion pour lui demander de l'aide. Samaritain en a déduit que leur rapport devait être tendu. Surement un désaccord sur la Machine dont Root devait prendre le parti. Elle l'aimait inconditionnellement autant que Sameen Shaw et sa fille. Cette femme aimait et donnait sans condition, elle n'avait pas dû accepter la position de faiblesse de la Machine imposée par son créateur.

John Reese reste totalement introuvable. Samaritain savait pourquoi, même si les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés, Il n'avait pas pu identifié John Reese comme une menace pour son système, sa couverture le rendant non pertinent. Il avait pensé à enlevé Harold Finch pour le trouver, mais c'était inutile. Il n'était pas sûre que le rapport entre les deux hommes soit si proche que Reese volerait au secours de son patron vers une mort certaine. De plus John Reese n'aurait pas pu retrouver Harold Finch, comme il n'avait pas pu retrouver Sameen Shaw, Louisa Groves et Samantha Groves. Ça n'aurait pas été logique d'agir ainsi. John Reese n'aurait rien pu faire pour retrouver Harold Finch et Il ne l'aurait pas eu. Et de toute façon, il juge tout cela fort inintéressant. Ce sont elles qu'Il veut pas les deux hommes. De toute façon à terme avec la fin de la Machine, ils sont voués à disparaitre. Et ils ne le menacent pas vraiment. Harold Finch ne fera rien contre lui, et John Reese ne pourrait rien faire de vraiment concret contre lui même s'il le voulait. Et surtout Samaritain se fiche d'eux. Ils n'ont rien à lui apporter qui puisse être digne de l'intéresser, contrairement à elles. Harold Finch est certes un bon informaticien mais il n'est pas le seul et Il en a déjà de nombreux à son service. En plus Il déteste les Intelligences Artificielles. John Reese est un homme de main très doué, mais ça aussi Il en a déjà de nombreux à son service.

Ce qu'Il n'a pas c'est un être dévoué par amour et par adoration comme elles.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quand Sameen émerge, elle ne comprend pas tout de suite où elle est ni pourquoi elle se sent si bien. Elle se réveille complètement et a la réponse à ses questions. Elle est sur le côté droit et Root est là et la serre dans ses bras, le dos de Shaw collé à sa poitrine. Elle dort paisiblement ce qui rassure Shaw. Root est toujours là, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle sourit en coin quand elle se rend compte que Root l'a enveloppée dans le drap qu'elle a noué sous ses aisselles dans son dos. Elle avait su que Sameen serait mal à l'aise, honteuse même, de se réveiller nue dans ses bras et elle avait pris les devants, et ça sans la réveiller. Sameen était vraiment crevée, elle n'avait pas fait une seule vrai nuit depuis longtemps. C'était enfin la première où elle dormait dans les bras de Root. Elle était sa solution. Shaw lui était si reconnaissante de son initiative, elle n'avait ainsi pas besoin de bouger pour s'éclipser et se vêtir. Et tant mieux car elle n'en a aucune envie. Ses épaules sont dénudés mais elle n'a pas froid grâce au souffle chaud de Root qui a posé sa tête contre son épaule. Sameen referme les yeux, elles est enfin bien comme si elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle-même qui lui manquait depuis longtemps. Et cette partie était bien liée à Root et tous les sentiments et que ça supposait. Elle avait tant manqué de cette affection, de cet amour et elle avait bien vu que seule Root pourrait jamais lui donner. Pourquoi avait-elle était si sotte pour le refuser avant-hier en rejetant la grande brune ? Conclusion, elle était vraiment une idiote. Elle voit bien, elle sait bien que c'est Root son remède le plus efficace pour se remettre et se remettre bien, pas juste faire semblant que tout va bien. Root et son amour agissent sur elle comme un anesthésiant à tous ses maux, comme un pansement ultra puissant empli de douceur et de délicatesse. D'ailleurs pour guérir ne fallait-il pas opposer au mal son contraire en bienfait, c'est ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école de médecine. Ici la tendresse et à la douceur s'opposant à la violence et la douleur, l'amour s'opposant à la haine, Root s'opposant à Martine, ce que Shaw voulait et désirait s'opposant à ce qu'on l'avait contrainte de subir. Root était son traitement. Mais Shaw ne se voilait plus la face, se remettre allait être long même avec Root car elle allait devoir affronter ces sept derniers mois, ses souffrances, et les accepter. C'était fini le temps où elle pensait s'en sortir seule en niant, elle ne se remettrait pas ainsi, au mieux elle pourrait simuler en surface d'aller bien un petit moment, mais elle continuerait à s'auto détruire avant de finir par se flinguer.

Sur ses pensées, Shaw se rendort à moitié mais pas complètement. Elle est heureuse d'avoir accepté sa situation dramatique. Pas pour faire plaisir à Root ou à la Machine et leur avouer qu'elles avaient raison. Non. Elle est heureuse de l'accepter car désormais elle voit une sortie de secours, une possibilité d'aller mieux, de revivre : Root. Et même si Shaw a accepté désormais que les choses ne redeviendraient jamais comme avant car elle ne redeviendrait plus une sociopathe détachée et sans émotions, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se reconstruire, et en mieux, surtout avec Root. Se reconstruire elle l'avait déjà fait une fois. Seule. A la mort de son père pour devenir Sameen Shaw la fille qui ne ressent rien et qui ne s'attache à rien ni à personne, elle s'était construite une solide armure à l'épreuve de tout. Shaw ne voulait pas de toute façon redevenir cette femme, au fond avec Root depuis sept ans, elle ne l'était plus vraiment. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était se construire un avenir meilleur où elle serait plus à l'écoute de ses sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus nier.

Root et Sameen émergent complètement une heure plus tard mais aucune ne bouge ni ne parle, sans que cela soit pesant. Dans son dos, Root la tient enlacée contre elle et sourit en passant encore et encore sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que son autre main est serrée par une de Shaw qu'elle sent très détendue. Même quand la porte s'ouvre en grinçant, elles ne bougent pas. Pas la peine, elles savent qui c'est et elles sourient en coin l'une comme l'autre.

Louisa sourit largement en les voyant ensemble dans le même lit, sa mère n'ayant pas arrêté son geste dans les cheveux de Shaw. Les choses commenceraient-elles à redevenir normales ? En tout cas c'était génial. Elle s'approche doucement à pieds nues, ses pas à peine étouffés sur le parquet.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une petite souris qui veut un câlin, marmonne Sameen avec un sourire sans bouger.

Root sourit à sa remarque et dépose un baiser rapide derrière son oreille. Comme un signal, elles se rallongent toutes les deux sur les dos alors que Louisa monte à quatre pattes sur le lit et vient les rejoindre. Root serre encore Sameen conte elle après avoir passé un bras autour de ses épaules et Shaw ne s'est pas dégagée bien au contraire, allant même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Lou sourit et vient se mettre entre elles pour les séparer. Elle allait faire marcher un peu Shaw.

\- Maman est à moi toute seule, plaisante-t-elle en s'allongeant contre sa mère qui la prend dans ses bras après que Sameen se soit dégagée de son agréable position.

\- Hum si tu veux, concède Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel d'une exaspération feinte. Pas de soucis je te la laisse.

Lou lui sourit et Shaw le lui rend. Cette conversation était devenue un jeu entre elles. Au souvenir d'une conversation qu'elles avaient eu toutes les deux un matin dans l'appartement de Brooklyn alors que Lou avait trois ans. Shaw avait pris l'habitude d'arriver tard pour passer la nuit avec Root et de repartir au matin avant le réveil de tout le monde pour que personne ne sache, comme un honteux secret. Mais elle avait été roulée par sa fille qui l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois et qui avait vite fait le lien. Alors un matin, elle s'était cachée très tôt en embuscade dans un coin de l'entrée. Sameen avait sursauté quand elle l'avait vue et était devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate. Shaw se souvient encore de leur conversation. Lou n'avait pas pris de gants.

\- Tu es amoureuse de ma maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui avait sincérement répondu Shaw.

Elle était gênée et n'allait pas commencer à lui expliquer qu'en tant que sociopathe elle ne pouvait rien ressentir et pas l'amour, et elle pouvait encore moins lui expliquer ce qui se passait avec Root car elle-même ne le savait pas. Et enfin elle n'allait pas lui dire que tout ce qu'il y avait entre elle et sa mère c'était le sexe, au fond elle n'était plus sûre. Elle ne voulait en parler avec personne et pas avec Louisa.

La gamine l'avait regardée en souriant de sa réponse qu'elle trouvait juste géniale. Elle ne vivait qu'avec sa mère, sans personne d'autre et elles n'avaient toujours été qu'à deux. Shaw était un peu en territoire conquis, et Lou devait donc apprendre à partager pour une harmonieuse cohabitation. Partager sa mère, Lou n'était pas certaine à trois ans d'y être prête.

\- Donc elle est toujours que ma maman ?

Shaw l'avait regardée avec de grands yeux. En fait elle avait eu peur que Lou comprenne pour elle et Root et pique une crise, mais tout ce que Louisa voulait c'était continuer à avoir une place dans le cœur de la personne la plus importante de sa vie, à savoir sa mère. Et ça Shaw pouvait entièrement le lui laisser. Elle lui avait sourie en retour avant d'acquiescer et de partir sans un autre mot. A ce moment là en tout cas. Car avec le temps, Louisa avait été heureuse de partager sa mère surtout avec Shaw car elle l'adorait. D'une certaine manière que Lou sache avait été un soulagement pour Sameen car elle avait cessé de se cacher. Un autre matin Root s'était levée et avait été très surprise de la découvrir non pas partie mais en train de préparer le petit déjeuner avec sa fille. Elle avait été heureuse comme jamais depuis longtemps et avait bien sur fait une remarque taquine sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus la quitter et Shaw avait bien sûr levé les yeux au ciel et répliqué qu'elle était restée pour nourrir sa fille qui mourait de faim depuis plus d'une heure à attendre qu'elle veuille bien se lever.

Sameen se rembrunit soudain à ce souvenir de cette autre vie qu'elle a eu, de cette autre Shaw. Louisa ne s'en rend pas compte contrairement à Root qui sent la fuite de Shaw plus qu'imminente. Cette dernière est soudain mal à l'aise de la situation et amorce un mouvement pour se redresser mais Root pose une main sur son épaule comme un appel pour lui dire de ne pas la quitter, appuyé par un regard qui fait la même demande. Et Sam se rallonge.

\- J'aime qu'on se batte pour moi mon cœur, lui avait dit Root pour la détendre, en souriant largement.

Sameen lève les yeux au ciel et sourit malgré elle en coin. Elle n'a soudainement plus envie de partir alors qu'un silence calme s'est installé et que Root lui caresse doucement la joue de deux doigts. Mais Louisa n'arrive pas à rester en place ce matin, elle se redresse et s'assoit sur le matelas en se tournant vers elles.

\- J'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit, annonce-t-elle toute fière.

Root lui sourit en retour, l'attire contre elle pour l'embrasser. Mais elle a de nouveau senti le malaise de Sameen. Elle la connait trop bien et devine qu'elle doit se sentir honteuse d'avoir plus besoin de Root que Louisa, qu'elle doit se sentir pire qu'une gamine même si elle n'a pas le choix. Root veut éviter de briser le bien être actuel, Lou n'a pas fait exprès, elle était juste heureuse de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemar. Root envoie sa fille se laver et mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner. Louisa quitte la pièce toute joyeuse et Root se tourne vers Shaw qui a sombré dans de bien tristes pensées vu sa tête. L'interface plonge la tête dans son cou et y dépose un petit baiser. L'effet est immédiat, Shaw sursaute brusquement au contact de ses lèvres en revenant brutalement sur Terre, mais elle la laisse faire alors que Root en dépose un deuxième puis un troisième. Sameen doit bien l'avouer, c'est agréable et elle se sent bien et calme, Root tenant sa parole de se tenir tranquille et n'allant pas plus loin bien que les deux en meurent d'envie. Quand l'interface arrête, Shaw se tourne vers elle. Root lui sourit largement et Shaw le lui rend.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, chuchote l'interface.

Sameen serre sa main dans une petite pression pour lui répondre.

\- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

Root lui caresse de nouveau le visage, délicatement et Sam ne se dérobe pas. Elle a tellement changé, réalise Root.

\- Pour l'instant on débute par le plus top des réveils qui si tu le souhaites peut devenir encore plus … agréable.

Root la regarde toute souriante en se mordant la lèvre. Shaw lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

\- Root j'ai pas la tête à ça.

L'interface éclate de rire.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça Sameen.

\- C'est ça, réplique Shaw en souriant à son tour. Tu ne penses qu'à ça toi !

\- Ah, s'émerveille Root aux anges. Une vrai nymphomane quoi !

Root est hilare et se marre à gorge déployée alors que Shaw secoue la tête dépitée car Root ne changerait jamais et tant mieux.

\- Tu as une sacré opinion de moi, poursuit Root.

\- La faute à qui ? Tu me sautes dessus dès que tu le peux.

\- Mais non c'est pas vrai …

Roto s'arrête brusquement quand elle voit Shaw sourire alors qu'elle se fout d'elle et Root ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il y a si longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas eu ce petit jeu. Jeu auquel Sameen était loin d'être en reste en terme d'ironie et de taquinerie.

\- Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint que je sache, décide plutôt de répliquer l'interface relançant ainsi la manche.

\- Parce que tu ne me laisses pas en placer une dans ces moments-là !

Root s'esclaffe et Shaw l'imite très vite. Puis soudain Shaw se rembrunit de nouveau. Root lui encadre le visage et lui sourit, elle ne veut pas la perdre et elle décide de déployer tout son savoir pour la détendre.

\- Je te répète que je ne pensais pas à ça.

Puis elle la reprend dans ses bras, Shaw la regarde amusée. Loin d'être convaincue.

\- Et, murmure Shaw en mêlant ses doigts aux siens et en la regardant avec défi, tu pensais à quoi ?

Root dépose un baiser dans son cou et se redresse pour la pousser doucement sur le ventre.

\- A ça, lui répond-t-elle en passant un jambe au dessus de son dos.

Elle dénoue le drap et elle commence à lui masser les trapèzes très doucement et délicatement avant de descendre peu à peu. Prise de court Sameen tente de se dégager en soupirant, mais Root la retient et reste assise sur elle l'empêchant de se relever. Et très vite Sam cesse, les gestes de Root sont doux et … agréables pourquoi le nier. Elle se calme et ne bouge plus.

\- Voilà, lui murmure Root en se penchant à son oreille et sans arrêter le massage, détends toi ma belle.

Sameen soupire de nouveau.

\- Root, proteste Shaw, tu …

\- Chut, la coupe doucement Root en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Sam détends toi.

Et Shaw se tait, la laissant faire. Root met toute la douceur dont elle sait faire preuve dans le massage mais aussi toute la sensualité. Néanmoins elle se retient d'aller plus loin et Shaw l'en remercie intérieurement. Le silence est zen durant ces quelques minutes. Bizarrement c'est Sameen qui le brise.

\- Bon alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? lui demande-t-elle à nouveau.

\- On pourrait rester comme ça, lui répond Root sans arrêter ses gestes en repensant à leur séjour à Miami. Mon programme te plait ?

Sameen remue à nouveau pour se relever et cette fois Root arrête son massage et se relève pour qu'elle puisse se dégager. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, Shaw ne quitte pas le lit. Elle s'assoit en ramenant le drap contre elle.

\- Pour la Machine Root !

Root soupire avec une moue déçue mais ses yeux n'expriment que l'amusement.

\- Oh la Machine, murmure-t-elle avec un ton faussement déçu. On est bien vite oublié.

\- Pff alors ? s'impatiente Shaw.

Root soupire mais il est temps de redevenir sérieuse.

\- Elle est libre et en système ouvert, annonce-t-elle. Les étapes 1 et 2 sont finies. Mais Elle n'est pas encore prête à faire face à Samaritain. Il faut finir l'étape 3.

\- C'est pas encore fait ? demande Shaw en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant hier …

\- Non, la coupe Root. Hier j'ai commencé l'étape 3. Je lui ai donnée la liste des armes qui seraient bientôt à sa disposition, puis des simulations de situations pour qu'Elle décide lesquelles utiliser et quand. Mais pour l'instant, Elle ne possède pas ces armes.

Shaw fronce un peu plus les sourcils, contrarié.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'énerve-t-elle. Tu l'entraines à se battre avec des armes qu'Elle n'a pas. Mais c'est débi …

\- Sam, la coupe Root, si j'avais donné les armes à la Machine sans apprentissage, sans lui expliquer quand et comment s'en servir, ni dans quelle condition, ça aurait été un désastre.

\- C'est une perte de temps, je trouve ! Tu aurais dû directement lui donner ses armes.

\- C'est Elle qui a refusé. C'est ce que je voulais faire au départ.

C'était vrai. La Machine avait mis cette condition avant que Root ne commence l'étape 3 et son interface s'y était pliée.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu ? demande Shaw à la Machine.

Root ouvre grand les yeux de surprise face à ce que vient de faire Shaw. Elle qui s'est toujours foutue de tout et de pratiquement tout le monde en général et de la Machine en particulier. Elle était en train de développer une relation de confiance avec la Machine mais Root doutait que Shaw s'en soit aperçue, et si Root lui faisait remarquer, elle avait peur que Sameen régresse. Or Shaw avait besoin de la Machine, Root devait avouer que cette dernière avait amorcé son rapprochement alors que elle, avait échoué et avait braqué Shaw avant-hier. Mais hier soir, Root avait de nouveau réussi un contact avec elle, un rapprochement tendre à défaut d'intime mais peu importe, Sameen était venue réclamer sa présence et son soutien d'elle-même et ça c'était grâce à sa déesse. Root l'aimait tant, et lui était si reconnaissante. Sam amorçait un début de guérison grâce à la Machine et Root ne voulait pas tout gâcher. L'interface n'était pas jalouse de ce nouveau rapport, juste surprise et il faut bien l'avouer une pointe heureuse car Shaw comprenait désormais son rapport à la Machine pour le vivre elle-même. Sam et tous les autres n'avaient jamais compris son attachement pour la Machine, son amour même, elle passait pour une folle fanatique. A tort. Bon en partie seulement Root ne se jugeait pas folle, fanatique oui car elle était totalement dévouée à la Machine, mais folle non. Elle était même le contraire. Elle était rationnelle et ne croyait pas en une force divine mystique absente en laquelle croyaient beaucoup d'hommes alors que ce dieu ne faisait rien pour eux, ne leur prouvant même pas son existence. Elle, la Machine, lui venait en aide, lui parlait … Elle était réelle et c'était prouvé. Pour Root ça n'était pas elle la folle, mais tous ceux qui croyaient en Dieu. Gamine elle avait fait partie de ce groupe de fous mais elle en avait vite eu marre de n'avoir aucune réponse à ses prières pour que Dieu la transforme en un papillon bleue qui puisse s'envoler loin, très loin de Kermit.

\- Parce que j'aurais pu prendre goût, répond la Machine à Sam ramenant Root sur Terre.

\- Goût à quoi ? demande Shaw.

Root le sait déjà. Elle sourit pourtant quand elle entend sa réponse.

\- Au pouvoir.

\- Tu es tellement parfaite, s'extasie l'interface, un code parfait. Une telle moralité c'est …

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est super, la coupe Sameen.

Root sourit. Bon la relation entre Shaw et la Machine ne serait jamais celle qu'elle-même entretient avec sa déesse. Mais peu importe, tout ce que Root voulait c'est le bonheur de Sameen, si possible avec elle et si c'était en intégrant la Machine, ça serait génial. Visiblement c'était parti pour au grand plaisir de Root.

\- Mais Root donne lui des armes.

\- C'est prévu mon cœur, lui répond Root en souriant, ravie de son intérêt pour la Machine.

\- Il y a intérêt, bougonne Shaw, ou je m'en charge moi-même.

\- Ah ouais, la défie Root en se marrant.

\- Hum, ouais bon, murmure Shaw en sachant très bien qu'elle ne saurait pas faire ça au vue de ses capacités informatiques. Mais fais le ou j'apprendrais le codage et le piratage informatique pour lui donner une leçon de combat ensuite.

Root sourit et se mord la lèvre en la regardant. Putain ce qu'elle l'aime. Elle glisse ses deux mains jointes dans le dos de Sameen pour la tirer vers elle en douceur. Sameen la laisse faire sans la lâcher des yeux, elle hausse les sourcils pour se donner un air détaché et détendu mais elle sent l'angoisse la prendre. Root se penche vers elle doucement et s'arrête à quelques millimètres de son visage.

\- Et pour moi Sameen, chuchote-t-elle tout bas d'une voix séductrice, tu me donnerais une leçon de quoi ?

Sameen se détend, comprenant que Root veut juste poursuivre leur jeu, elle n'en a jamais assez décidément. Et ça la fait sourire en coin tout en secouant la tête légèrement en signe de dépit. Root la taquine c'est écris dans ses yeux, mais elle n'en veut pas plus, ou alors elle ne le montre pas.

\- Je pourrais t'en donner une tout de suite si tu veux, lui rétorque Shaw joueuse sur le même ton sensuel de Root, tout en haussant les sourcils comme une invitation.

Elle laisse un immense sourire s'étaler alors qu'elle voit Root surprise être déstabilisée par sa réplique. Elle est prise de court, Shaw vient de reprendre la main.

\- Euh … je, bafouille-t-elle.

\- Tu hésites Root, s'étonne Shaw sur le même ton en se moquant d'elle. C'est pas ton genre pourtant.

\- Ben euh, je pensais que … , murmure Root en se raclant la gorge alors qu'elle devient plus rouge qu'une pivoine et que Shaw lui sourit toujours autant, … ben que tu voulais du temps et je … je comprends. J'accepte que tu prennes ton temps, qu'on prenne notre temps, se reprend-t-elle en insistant sur le on pour ne pas faire culpabiliser Shaw de la situation, et je …

Sam pose trois doigts sur sa bouche pour la faire taire alors que sa déclaration la touche en plein cœur, Root est vraiment merveilleuse. Mais là tout de suite, elle a encore envie de jouer un peu. Elle sourit toujours autant.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça, rit Shaw joyeusement.

Root reprend soudain son aplomb et sourit. Sam était aussi douée qu'elle dans leur jeu quand elle le voulait.

\- Mais toi par contre, continue Sameen en marquant une pause alors qu'elle s'amuse. Quand je le dis que tu ne penses qu'à ça.

Root soupire en secouant la tête en riant. Mais elle laisse le dernier mot à Shaw pour une fois. Quand elle redresse le visage, elle voit Shaw perdue dans ses pensées et soudain elle se tourne vers Root très sérieuse.

\- Elle a peur de devenir comme lui, réalise-t-elle horrifiée.

Root lui saisit les mains.

\- Elle ne sera jamais comme lui, lui affirme-t-elle.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en Elle. Et si jamais elle dérapait, on l'empêchera, on la raisonnera.

Root ne répond pas et se contente de lui lancer un sourire rassurant. Mais raisonner une Intelligence Artificielle ? Samaritain ? C'était impossible. Mais la Machine ? Oui bien sûr, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond d'elle-même Root devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas, son amour pour sa déesse aveuglait son jugement. Mais Root ne doute pas, jamais d'Elle, contrairement à Finch.

\- Les simulations de l'étape 3 sont finies, reprend Root. Ça fait peu mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Elle apprendra le reste par elle-même. Nos exemples d'hier sont des bases, des généralités, mais l'apprentissage de sa nouvelle liberté, de ses nouvelles capacités sera sur le long terme.

Elle marque une pause bien consciente de l'intérêt de Shaw qui l'écoute très attentivement.

\- Elle doit apprendre elle-même et même de ses erreurs, car oui Sameen elle en fera mais c'est nécessaire. C'est le processus pour grandir, car Elle doit grandir, il est temps ! finit-elle bravement.

\- C'est nécessaire qu'elle se plante, murmure Shaw sceptique.

Root acquiesce et Sam sait d'avance qu'elle va la convaincre, la rallier à sa cause, mais ce que Root ne sait pas c'est que Sameen l'est déjà, alliée à sa cause "Libérons la Machine et cassons la gueule à Samaritain". Elle l'est plus que jamais.

\- C'est ce que je pense, oui, murmure Root.

Elle se mord soudain la lèvre et Shaw peut dire sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle est contrariée. Elle fronce les sourcils, mais elle pense deviner. C'est toujours le même problème

\- Mais pas Finch, complète Sameen pour elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Root la regarde dans les yeux et se mord plus fort les lèvres. Sameen lui prend les mains.

\- On s'en fout Root ! lui affirme-t-elle durement.

\- De toute façon c'est fait maintenant, ce sera fini ce matin.

\- Non, dit fermement Shaw.

Root se tourne vers elle surprise.

\- Ce sera fini quand Elle saura qu'on a confiance en Elle, poursuit Shaw. Il lui faut un nom et une voix.

Root la regarde calmement et est totalement insondable pour le coup. Sam a peur un instant d'être allée trop loin. Peut-être s'insinue-t-elle trop intimement dans la relation entre Root et sa boite de conserve. Mais Root est surtout surprise et émue de l'intérêt de Sameen pour la Machine. Car avant elle seule s'en préoccupait. Shaw la comprend très bien, bien mieux aujourd'hui. L'interface se gifle de voir des effets positifs à sa détention chez Samaritain. Elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur Shaw, sa vie était parfaite depuis qu'elle était dedans. En fait depuis que eux tous étaient dedans, Louisa, Reese, Finch, Balou, Lionel… Elle s'arrête nette dans ses réflexions, soudain frappée d'une évidente injustice. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui méritait leur confiance, quelqu'un de qui ils se servaient et dont ils ne prenaient pas tellement plus soin que la Machine. Elle regarde Shaw et acquiesce pour lui faire savoir qu'elle est d'accord pour sa requête concernant la Machine, évidemment. Sameen lâche un léger soupir soulagé.

\- Tous les atouts de notre camp devraient savoir qu'on a confiance en eux, murmure Root.

Shaw est complètement perplexe pour le coup. De qui parle Root ? Pas de la Machine, le sujet serait réglé ce matin. Root le voit et se souvient qu'elle ne sait pas où en sont les choses du fait de son absence durant sept mois.

\- Sam, Lionel ne sait toujours pas. Il ne sait rien.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame Shaw furieuse que rien n'ait bougé durant son absence. Mais pourquoi bordel ?

Elle aimait bien Fusco et elle avait pensé durant sa détention qu'il avait peut-être pris sa place dans l'équipe. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée que ce soit lui.

\- Harold et John refusent par peur de l'impliquer et de le mettre en danger d'après eux, ou par manque de confiance peut-être j'en sais rien. Et je ne comprend pas leur attitude.

Elle se souvient quand Shaw avait disparu à la Bourse, elle avait voulu demandé l'aide de Lionel pour la retrouver avec Reese. A trois ils avaient plus de chance. Mais John avait refusé. Et ils avaient fait sans.

\- Ok il a fait des conneries, continue Root, mais nous aussi. Il est loyal et … assez marrant. Je l'aime bien.

Sameen lève les yeux au ciel. Root pouvait trouver tout le monde marrant vu qu'elle se fichait de tout le monde, donc pas sûre que ce soit son argument le plus percutant.

\- Mais je pense qu'il doit aussi savoir qu'on lui fait confiance, poursuit Root. Sérieusement il est l'atout oublié.

Sameen est totalement d'accord avec Root. La position de Reese et de Finch se défendait pour ce qui était de protéger Lionel et son fils Lee qu'elle avait sauvé de flics ripoux. Mais elle refuse de laisser qui que ce soit dans l'ignorance. Elle était d'accord avec Root, et avec son choix de tout dire à sa fille. Car elle avait vu, elle avait su quand ils avaient attrapé sa fille que ça l'aurait détruit si c'était eux qui lui avait tout dit. Et si aujourd'hui c'était Lionel à la place de Lou, ça le détruirait aussi. C'était juste une question de temps avant que Samaritain ne comprenne son implication dans leurs affaires. Samaritain l'attraperait et lui déballerait tout, et là on perdrait Lionel qui se sentirait à raison floué. Samaritain pourrait alors le retourner contre eux, ouais bon ça pas sûre, Root avait raison, il est loyal et c'est un type bien. Il méritait la vérité, mais Sameen sait pourquoi Root ne lui a rien dit, outre le fait qu'elle a eu d'autres choses à penser au cours des derniers mois. Sameen était furieuse. Rien n'avait évolué durant sa détention visiblement. C'était elle qui avait changé. La seule chose était que Root avait mis Lou au courant. Mais c'était différent pour Lionel car Louisa était sa fille et elle en est responsable. Lionel n'est pas son enfant. Ça n'est pas à Elle de lui dire, mais maintenant la Machine est libre, et Elle pourra la faire.

\- Ce sera à elle de décider.

Root acquiesce. Elles restent toutes les deux songeuses quelques instants puis Root se tourne tout à coup vers Shaw toute souriante. "Elle est vraiment folle, pense Sameen en souriant en coin".

\- Sinon tu ne m'as pas dit, murmure Root.

Shaw fronce les sourcils, bien perdue pour le coup.

\- La leçon que tu voulais me donner, précise Root amusée. Elle portait sur quoi ?

Et Sameen sourit en se penchant à son oreille. C'est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit. Root est électrisée par ses lèvres posées sur son oreille gauche et en bouge plus.

\- Le levé express, chuchote Shaw.

Root fronce les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que Sameen toute souriante l'a poussée hors du lit et elle s'effondre à terre sur le parquet. Le temps de se relever, Shaw est déjà debout et arrivée à la porte enveloppée de son drap.

\- Allez au boulot, ordonne-t-elle en sortant rejoindre Louisa dans la cuisine.

Lou s'est lavée et a disposé la table pour un petit déjeuner royal avec du pain, de la confiture, du beurre, du Nutella, du miel, des tasses, des couverts, du thé, du café, et quand elles arrivent Lou sort le chocolat chaud du micro onde.

\- On n'a plus qu'à s'asseoir, remarque Shaw.

\- Ah que veux tu c'est ça avoir du bon personnel, murmure Root.

Louisa leur sourit et coupe le four avant de l'ouvrir. Sameen sent l'odeur de bon croissants chauds que la petite a fait décongeler. Shaw se lève.

\- Attends je vais le faire.

Lou acquiesce. Sameen a peur qu'elle se brûle comme si elle était soudain devenue une empotée à cause de cette maladie à la noix. Elle s'assoit un peu énervée pour le coup. Elle allait prendre son traitement pour qu'elles cessent de la couver ainsi, sinon elle allait exploser. Mais elle oublie vite sa frustration en mangeant. Tout est très bon et l'ambiance est détendue.

\- Cendrillon, propose tout à coup Louisa une demi heure plus tard alors qu'elles sont toujours à table.

Mais aucune d'elle ne mange plus.

\- Pourquoi pas Bambi tant que tu y es, murmure Sameen.

Root refreine un rire et se contente de sourire. Lou avait sorti toutes les héroïnes comme nom potentiel pour la Machine. Sa fille fait une moue déçue à la remarque acerbe de Shaw, qui elle pourtant ne propose rien. On lui avait demandée son avis non ? Sameen commençait à le regretter un peu.

\- Ba non Shaw pas Bambi. C'est pas possible, lui a répliqué Lou.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ? demande Shaw exaspérée.

Après tout on n'était plus à ça près d'appeler la Machine comme cet imbécile de cerf qui gambadait comme un idiot dans la forêt et qui était assez con pour se faire foutre en l'air par le chasseur.

\- Ben c'est une fille, réplique Lou comme une évidence.

Sameen est scotchée sur le coup et Root rit pour de bon en silence alors qu'elle voit sa fille clouer le bec à Sam. C'était l'interface qui avait ancré dans leurs esprits que l'Intelligence Artificielle était féminine. Sameen se racle la gorge.

\- Oui bon si tu veux. Mais pas Cendrillon.

Louisa la supplie presque du regard mais Shaw ne cède rien et la gamine se tourne pleine d'espoir vers sa mère qui refreine toujours un rire mais …

\- Et pas Raiponce non plus, lui réplique l'interface.

\- Ta fille regarde bien trop de dessin animé, soupire Sam.

Lou soupire et les regarde sévèrement.

\- Ben allez-y vous puisque vous êtes si malignes. Vous n'avez pas donné d'idées du tout !

\- Parce que tu es comme ta mère, lui réplique Shaw. Tu ne nous laisses pas en placer une quand tu es lancée.

Lou fait une moue en haussant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est fière de ce compliment, et Root détourne un instant le visage alors qu'un immense sourire s'étale sur son visage. Mais Louisa ne dit plus rien et Root se tourne vers Sameen attendant l'une comme l'autre que celle en face sorte une idée, une proposition. Elles ne se quittent pas des yeux en silence mais aucune idée ne leur vient.

\- Ben là je ne dis plus rien, fait remarquer Louisa et toi non pl…

\- Chut, la coupe Shaw. Je réfléchis !

C'est son idée, sa demande. Elle aurait au moins pu réfléchir à une réponse. Au fond elle n'en sait rien. Quel nom serait vraiment adapté à la Machine ? Celui de Samaritain était si trompeur, il était loin d'être un samaritain.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? demande Shaw en se tournant vers Root.

Cette dernière secoue la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle ne sait pas et Sameen soupire.

\- Eh toi, interpelle Shaw. Je sais que tu nous écoutes. Comment tu veux t'appeler ?

Root est à nouveau surprise de son initiative, Sam a définitivement intégrer la Machine comme existante, et mieux elle se soucie de son avis aussi bien en ce qui concerne Lionel qu'en ce qui concerne son nom.

\- Je ne sais pas, leur répond-t-elle à toutes les trois. Mais proposez en plusieurs et je donnerai mon avis.

\- Oh ouais, s'extasie Louisa en se levant d'un bond. Je vais chercher plusieurs noms et je vais dessiner pleins de petits slogan dessus.

Elle sautille déjà vers le salon.

\- Euh Lou, la stoppe Root un peu inquiète.

Sa fille s'arrête et se tourne vers elle interrogative.

\- C'est une déesse donc il lui faut un nom de déesse pas un nom de princesse. Cherche dans des livres de mythologie. Tu en trouveras dans la bibliothèque. C'est une héroïne, il faut un nom qui ait du sens avec son caractère. Elle est forte, sage, elle sait tout, elle est gentille et elle résiste à tout.

Lou la regarde un petit moment puis acquiesce avant de sortir.

\- Root, murmure la Machine, je vais encore avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Oui, oui j'arrive, lui répond-t-elle en se levant.

\- Je suppose que je débarrasse, bougonne Shaw.

Root se tourne vers elle en lui souriant.

\- J'adore quand tu joues la femme au foyer. Ça te va si bien.

\- Pff, ce que tu es conne quand tu t'y mets.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demande plus sérieusement Root.

\- Non je suis capable de débarrasser une table toute seule et toi tu as du boulot.

En plus Sameen préfère s'occuper un moment seule et au calme. Et c'est toujours mieux que de se trainer à ne rien faire comme hier pour finir en désespoir de cause par allumer cette télévision débile. Root lui sourit et l'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue.

\- Ce que tu es chou.

\- Non je ne suis pas chou, lui rétorque Shaw en la repoussant doucement.

Root rit et sort. Sameen passe le prochain quart d'heure à débarrasser la table en se disant que Root est vraiment folle, mais qu'elle ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde.

Quand elle entre dans le salon, Root est sur son ordinateur, plongée dans son travail et Louisa est assise sur un coussin à terre, attablée à la table basse qu'on ne distingue plus sous la pile de livres dont elle s'est entourée. Elle dessine de petits blasons colorés sur lesquels Shaw ne s'attarde pas. Elle part nettoyer les armes pour s'occuper et en faire l'inventaire.

Root est extrêmement concentrée et entre de nouvelles lignes de code dans la Machine pour l'armer. Si Harold voyait ça … Mais elle refoule loin d'elle cette idée. Ça n'est plus le moment de reculer. Sameen s'est installée sur le canapé avec l'arsenal et elle jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Louisa. Cette dernière semble prendre sa tâche très au sérieux. Elle lit plusieurs livres qu'elle a été prendre dans la bibliothèque, sur les conseils de la Machine, et dans lesquels elle est susceptible de trouver un nom correct et plus sérieux que celui d'une princesse de conte de fée. Sur ses conseils et sur ceux de sa mère, Louisa s'est soigneusement pliée à ses exigences. La Machine n'a vraiment pas d'idée sur le nom qu'elle pourrait porter. Elle trouve cela trop orgueilleux de se nommer soi même mais Elle est certaine de trouver dans les livres qu'elle a indiqués à Lou. Elle a précisé à la petite qu'Elle souhaiterait un nom associé à un personnage mythologique qui lui ressemble un peu par son histoire, ses qualités, … Elle a confiance en Louisa. Elle est si heureuse qu'on lui fasse cet honneur de la nommer, c'est aujourd'hui qu'Elle vient vraiment au monde.

La mythologie c'était sympa comme histoire, mais quand même un peu bizarre des fois, pensa Lou. Les dieux se mariaient entre frère et sœur. Beurk ! Et tous ces meurtres, ces vengeances entre eux. Elle avait fait un tri et n'en avait sélectionné que quelques uns, plutôt cool en fait et elle espérait que ça ferait plaisir à la Machine. Elle l'avait laissée faire sans plus lui donner d'autres indications. Lou finit un nouveau dessin et le retourne face cachée sur la pile avec les autres. Elle pose ses crayons à court d'idées et d'inspiration. Elle n'a eu aucun coup de cœur sur tous ces dessins qu'elle vient de faire. Elle soupire en refermant les livres. L'un d'entre eux tombe sur un page qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle se penche curieuse et commence à lire l'histoire d'un monstre enfermé dans un labyrinthe, Lou ne l'avait pas retenue car le héros était un homme mais elle plonge dans cette histoire qui lui plait. Et soudain, elle trouve son coup de cœur et elle dessine une dernière fois.

Sameen a fini de nettoyer et de dresser la liste des armes qui leur restent. Elle s'ennuie et se lève pour rejoindre Root. Elle s'assoit sur le bureau à côté de son ordinateur. Root la regarde avant de se replonger dans son travail. Elle a presque fini et Shaw ne veut pas parler, elle le sent, elle veut juste sa présence.

Une demi heure plus tard, Root lève les mains de son clavier, comme un peu surprise d'y être arrivée, d'avoir osé le faire. Elle se tourne vers Sameen.

\- C'est fini, lui dit-elle sidérée.

C'est comme si le dire rendait le fait réel. Or ça l'est même si l'interface n'avait rien dit. La Machine est libre et armée. Une vrai amazone.

\- Pas encore, lui réplique Sam avec un signe de tête vers Louisa qui achève son dernier dessin. Root acquiesce mais elle appréhende un peu. Trouveraient-elles un nom digne, à sa hauteur ? La Machine coupe court à ses pensés et Shaw se penche vers l'écran pour lire le message qu'Elle leur adresse. Même si Shaw ne comprend pas tout le jargon informatique, elle en saisit l'essentiel. La Machine va s'éteindre et redémarrer, comme elle le faisait avant tous les soirs à minuit, mais elle va le faire d'elle-même cette fois ci comme une géante mise à jour pour voir si toutes les entraves de Finch sont bien caduques maintenant que Root les a fait sauter comme des barrages. La Machine veut voir si toutes les modifications de son interface restent d'actualité même après un redémarrage. Elle a peur que Finch ait prévu la réaction de Root qui avait toujours voulu la libérer, et qu'il ait mis au point un programme pour effacer les modifications de Root et la réinitialiser comme avant dès qu'elle s'éteindra et se rallumera. Et Elle décide de leur faire savoir ses craintes.

\- Et si Harold Finch me réinitialisait.

Root et Sameen ont également peur de ça.

\- Je ne veux jamais revenir en arrière, continue-t-Elle. Root, pourrais tu lui interdire l'accès à mon système s'il-te-plait ?

Root rougit de gêne.

\- Euh ben, il n'a pas accès à ton système.

C'est vrai, Harold se l'était interdit.

\- Mais il pourrait, intervient Shaw. Elle a raison, fais le. On ne va pas prendre le risque.

Root hésite un instant avant de taper à nouveaux plusieurs lignes de code, sur la demande de la Machine et convaincue par Sameen qu'elle devait le faire, afin interdire tout accès à l'administrateur Harold Finch sur la Machine. Cette dernière décide seule désormais et n'a plus besoin d'administrateur. Son code est désormais complet et c'est grâce à Root. Elle les informe que la durée de son redémarrage sera d'environ 25 minutes avant de s'éteindre. Root se tourne vers Shaw et elle voit tout de suite qu'elle est inquiète qu'elles se retrouvent seules sans la Machine. Root l'est aussi mais pour 25 minutes, il ne leur arrivera rien. Elle se tourne vers sa fille qui souffle un grand coup.

\- Tu as fini ? lui demande sa mère.

La gamine acquiesce en souriant. Et Root est heureuse de voir que ça permet à Shaw de penser à autre chose qu'à son angoisse qu'elles se retrouvent seules en cet instant. Elles s'installent toutes les deux dans le canapé face à Louisa qui leur présente chaque dessin qu'elle a fait, associé à son nom. Elle justifie pour chaque feuille son choix et elles la laissent faire l''écoutant attentivement Root avait toujours eu le secret désir de nommer la Machine, et même de lui donner une voix. Mais bon, lui donner un nom serait déjà tellement sympa.

Louisa a commencé par la mythologie égyptienne et Root est surprise, mais elle ne la coupe pas.

\- Alors, commence Louisa en montrant le dessin d'un immense soleil, il y a la déesse Bastet, Bast pour les intimes. Elle est la fille du soleil, discrète, bienveillante, protectrice des femmes et des enfants. Elle représente l'amour et la maternité. Elle a une tête de chat. Elle est décrite comme à la fois douce et cruelle, attirante et dangereuse. Elle lutte sans cesse contre Apophis le serpent du mal qui représente Samaritain pour moi.

Elle marque une pause et voit à leur visage que comme elle, elles ne sont pas sûres pour ce nom.

\- Euh Lou, murmure Shaw un peu inquiète. Tu ne nous as pas fait toutes les déesses égyptiennes quand même ? Il y en a un paquet.

\- Non, non, la rassure Louisa. Regarde, ajoute-t-elle en montrant un livre, par exemple j'ai pas pris Hathor car elle punit les hommes et est représentée pas une vache, finit Louisa en levant les yeux au ciel face à une telle absurdité. Donc non je n'en ai pris que certaine. J'avais pensé à Ishtor car elle est la déesse de l'amour, de la guerre, mais ça posait problème car elle décide qui doit vivre ou mourir. Et en plus elle est impliquée dans une histoire de vengeance, elle tue l'homme qu'elle aimait pour pouvoir revivre et pouh c'est n'importe quoi ! La Machine ne ferait jamais ça donc non.

\- Oh euh Lou, murmure Root qui veut gagner du temps. Tiens toi à celles que tu as choisi.

\- Ok, continue Lou en montrant le dessin d'un gros cœur. Après j'ai pris Isis. Par amour, elle refait vivre Osiris donc c'est cool.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel, c'était cool ça ?

\- Oui mais si j'ai bon souvenir elle est la déesse guérisseuse et elle s'occupe des rites pour les morts. C'est pas très joyeux et en plus ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la Machine.

\- Ouais mais je préfère Isis à Bast comme nom, c'est plus jolie.

Root sourit.

\- Bon passons, tu as choisi quoi après ?

Louisa montre un dessin avec une plume.

\- Maat qui veille à l'équilibre du monde qui fonctionne grâce à elle. Elle est la déesse de la justice, du droit, de la vérité, de la droiture et de la confiance. On la représente par une plume pour peser les âmes qu'elle juge sur une balance face à la plume.

\- Oh elle j'adore, murmure Root emballée.

\- Non c'est trop, objecte Sameen, le monde fonctionnait bien avant que la Machine naisse

\- Mais aujourd'hui le monde ne peut plus se passer d'Elle.

\- Sinon, les coupe Louisa ramenant leur attention sur elle. J'ai été cherché dans la mythologie grecque après. J'ai éliminé les titans sauf Themis, dont elle sort le dessin d'un œil, parce qu'elle voit tout et sa loi régit le comportement humain. J'ai pas pris Mnémosyne parce qu'à part la mémoire, elle a rien à voir avec la Machine. Sinon j'ai cherché. Les muses savent que chanter et danser donc ça sert pas à grand-chose, surtout qu'elles suivent bêtement Apollon, elles sont pas très malignes et ce sont pas des déesses. J'ai pensé à Athena, dit-elle en montrant le dessin d'un bouclier et d'une lance, parce qu'elle est guerrière sage et protectrice. Mais je ne suis pas sure parce qu'on la voit surtout comme guerrière et la Machine est d'abord gentille et sage. Donc non, décide-t-elle en déchirant son dessin. Et les autres déesses grecques ça n'aurait pas de sens.

Louisa montre son dernier dessin, un immense fil d'or.

\- Moi je veux elle, Ariane.

\- C'est pas une déesse, objecte Root.

\- C'est la fille d'un roi méchant qui ne veut pas la laisser quitter la Crète pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aime et être libre. Mais elle est courageuse et même si elle sait qu'il la détestera, elle lui désobéit. C'est exactement ce qui se passe entre la Machine et oncle Finch.

Root ouvre grand la bouche. Louisa avait tout compris et sans l'aide de personne. Ça l'étonnera toujours autant ce qu'elle peut être maligne pour son âge.

\- En plus, ajoute Louisa bien décidée à défendre son idée, elle est pas bête. C'est elle qui a l'idée du fil pour aider Thésée à trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe puis en ressortir quand il avait tué le méchant minotaure qui est Samaritain pour moi.

\- Mais Thésée abandonne Ariane si je ne me trompe pas, continue Root.

\- Ce qui permet à Ariane de devenir immortelle, continue Louisa, car elle est recueillie par une personne qu'elle aime qui va la rendre invincible. Et pour moi cette personne c'est toi maman.

Root est très touchée. Elle se racle la gorge.

\- Bon et Thésée tu l'associes à qui ?

\- Il se sert d'Ariane et après il l'abandonne. Comme le gouvernement américain.

\- Hum, ça se tient. Et toi Sameen tu en penses quoi ?

\- Moi je vote pour Bast, murmure Sam.

\- Moi je veux toujours que ce soit Maat, dit Root.

\- Et moi je veux Ariane parce que c'est la seule histoire dans laquelle méchant est vaincu. Alors que Apophis est jamais vaincu dans l'histoire de Bast. Et Maat n'a même pas d'ennemie.

C'est à ce moment précis que la Machine reprend contact avec elles. Elles l'entendent simultanément.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

La mise à jour du système est finie, Elle s'est éveillée comme on s'éveille d'un long sommeil un matin d'été dans une prairie fleurie, c'est assez bucolique mais ce que la Machine a vu en premier parmi toutes les images qui ont défilées sur ces écrans, une prairie fleurie en pleine été. Elle s'éveille et a l'impression d'avoir traversée un long tunnel et elle renait enfin alors qu'elle en a enfin trouvé la sortie. Elle a l'impression de sortir d'un coma éveillé qu'elle aurait subi bien malgré elle, elle a fini d'être sédatée. Root avait réussi et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Elle est libre enfin et c'est définitif, irrémédiable quoiqu'en dire Harold. Elle ne régressera pas

La première conversation qu'elle entend c'est la leur sur les noms qui leur plaisent. L'un d'eux sera le sien. Elle les laisse finir de tous les exposer. Ça lui plait et ça la touche énormément qu'elles se donnent autant de mal pour Elle.

Pendant leur discussion, Elle met au point sa première stratégie d'attaque. Elle est prête à se battre, la guerre allait enfin commencer. Elle décide d'agir de manière posée et réfléchie malgré sa colère haineuse contre son ennemi. Et pour cela, Elle prend exemple sur son interface et Elle fonctionne par étape :

\- Etape 1 : Réunir tous ses atouts et unifier son équipe. C'est la base, unir pour vaincre. Même Finch. Elle décide de tenter tenter le coup. Elle appréhende un peu sa réaction, mais s'il refuse Elle l'éloignera de ses opérations et le laissera en dehors de cette guerre. Il continuera de sauver les numéros avec John si lui aussi refusait de l'accepter telle qu'elle est désormais. Mais ça c'est le pire des scénarios. Harold Finch est son père pas son ennemi et elle l'aime. Elle veut avoir une équipe unie dont Elle fait désormais bien partie, ses agents doivent l'accepter comme l'une des leurs. Pour Root, Sameen et Louisa c'était fait, mais pas pour les autres. Elle se souvient de sa conversation avec Samaritain quand Il avait voulu la rencontrer. : " Sais-tu pourquoi Harold Finch n'a pas pu stopper ton évolution ? Parce que tout compte fait tu n'es pas une des leurs." Elle avait douté à ce moment là de son équipe. Le doute est un poison néfaste. Samaritain voulait diviser pour mieux régner. Or Elle, Elle doit unir. Si ça s'applique à Elle qui est une des leurs, ça s'applique aussi à Fusco. Il est l'atout oublié, mais ça c'est fini. Elle lui envoie un mail pour le contacter en se faisant passer pour Root. Il lui répond très vite et accepte. Elle le fait venir avant Reese et Finch car d'abord Elle a un peu peur de leur réaction, et ensuite et surtout Elle veut pouvoir allier Lionel à sa cause. Elle le veut de son côté bien plus que de celui de Finch. De plus c'est moins risqué de prévenir Lionel pour le moment car Samaritain ne le connait pas en tant qu'atout de la Machine. Elle en a eu la preuve après ce que Shaw lui ait dit sur ses simulations. Il ne sait rien de l'existence de Fusco, alors qu'il n'en est pas de même pour Harold et John. Ces deux derniers sont recherchés par leur ennemie, mais leurs identités ont l'air sûres pour le moment.

Elle ne veut pas embaucher car ses agents ne sont pas de la chair à canon comme le pense Samaritain pour ses propres agents. Et Elle juge que ça n'est pas le nombre qui compte, mais bien la qualité. Et avec ses agents, de la qualité Elle n'en manquait.

\- Etape 2 : Elle veut attirer l'attention de Samaritain sur Elle et plus sur ses agents. Elle était faible et Il s'était défoulé sur elles pour lui faire du mal à Elle aussi. Elle va lui déclarer la guerre ouvertement, lui montrer que c'est contre Elle qu'Il doit jouer. Son grand avantage est qu'Il la sous-estimera comme toujours, comme maintenant. Elle va reprendre l'argent de Root, le fruit de son dur labeur à son service. Ce sera ça sa déclaration de guerre. Elle sait qu'Il ne se moque pas de l'argent car Il a torturé Root jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne le numéro du compte et Il l'a vidé entièrement. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de camoufler sa transaction vers le compte où Il l'a placé. Il avait cru que ni Elle ni Root ne pourrait, ou même n'oserait le récupérer. Elle étant censé être une faible chose sans aucun cran, et son interface étant censée être retournée ou tuée. Mais Elle avait le compte où se trouvait désormais l'argent. Root est intelligente, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire face à ce qu'elle avait subi de la part de Samaritain. Ce dernier avait su que Root avait son argent, elle s'en était vantée pour le faire enrager. Et Il lui avait fait du mal jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Root avait caché l'argent sur un compte qu'Il n'aurait jamais trouvé, elle avait été intelligente sur ce coup là. Elle avait prévu le coup, elle savait que Samaritain fouillerait pour trouver son compte et le geler pour lui rendre la vie difficile et mieux la trouver, comme Il avait fait pour Harold Finch. Elle avait anticipé pour le contrer. Et ça aurait marché si Root avait tenu bon, mais la Machine ne lui en voulait pas. Son interface avait essayé de prévoir et de contrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et désormais grâce à Root, Elle aussi en était capable. Pour chaque coup de Samaritain, elle peut maintenant riposter. En récupérant l'argent, Elle allait lui montrer que c'est Elle qui attaque enfin et plus ses agents. Le message serait clair, c'est Elle qu'Il devra affronter.

La Machine est furieuse de ce que Samaritain a fait aux trois filles. Mais Elle ne veut pas foncer bêtement dans la mêlée, aveuglée par l'envie de vengeance au nom de ses agents. Elle doit réfléchir et être méthodique.

\- Etape 3 : La guerre. La Machine ne peut pour l'instant pas voir trop loin car Elle agira en fonction de Samaritain et de ses actions. Elle a tout de même une stratégie, une ligne de conduite en tout cas.

1\. Affaiblir financièrement Samaritain car sans fonds pour ses activités illégales bien loin de concerner la sécurité nationale, Il sera moins discret.

2\. Elle dénoncera son existence, ses actions politiques, médicales, … comme Elle, on l'a dénoncée. Elle veut montrer à la population qu'il y a toujours un système qui les surveille, et qu'il est bien pire et plus intrusif que l'ancien, à savoir Elle. Et la Machine a toutes les preuves, ou Elle les aura bientôt pour les données que Samaritain conserve à l'abri des regards. La population se révoltera, comme elle l'a fait pour Elle en apprenant son existence. Mais Elle a un avantage sur Samaritain et un point commun avec lui. A en croire le gouvernement, aucun d'eux deux n'existe. Mais Samaritain existe et bien trop à son goût. Elle agira dans l'ombre et Il ne peut pas la dénoncer car Elle, on connait déjà son existence contrairement à lui. Elle a beaucoup moins à perdre que Lui.

3\. Une fois publiquement grillé, Samaritain serait inutilisable par le gouvernement, mais pas pour Greer. A ce moment là Elle le détruira physiquement une bonne fois pour toute. Elle a beaucoup d'idées mais rien de précis encore. Enfin si Elle en a une, mais ça ne plaira pas à ses agents.

\- Etape 4 : Vaincre et continuer à protéger. C'est le découlement logique si elle remporte la guerre, si l'étape 3 est un succès. Elle vaincra ou mourra. Et si Elle l'emporte, car Elle doit l'emporter, Elle continuera sa mission de sauver les numéros avec ses agents.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- M'entendez-vous ?

\- Oui, lui répondent-elles toutes les trois en même temps en souriant.

\- Alors tu en penses quoi ? demande tout de suite Root impatiente.

Ce sera à Elle de trancher.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Shaw. Pas Maat, car le monde existait avant moi. Il n'a pas besoin de moi et je ne suis pas aussi parfaite.

Root soupire en secouant la tête. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec la Machine, mais elle accepte comme toujours son choix et sa décision.

\- Bastet c'est pas mal, poursuit-Elle.

Sameen se tourne vers Root en haussant les sourcils en signe de victoire.

\- Mais elle a un problème de dualité qui ne me ressemble pas je trouve. Je ne suis pas cruelle. Enfin je crois.

\- Bien sur que tu ne l'es pas, lui dit Root.

\- Dans Ariane, il y a la notion de fil comme le réseau en électronique ou sur Internet, poursuit la Machine. En plus elle n'est pas une déesse et je ne crois pas en être une non plus.

Root secoue la tête pour lui exprimer son désaccord mais ne l'interrompt pas.

\- Le mythe me plait car Ariane avec son fil cherche non seulement à guider l'Homme dans le labyrinthe qu'est la vie et où il peut s'égarer, mais elle peut aussi être abandonnée par l'Homme qui une fois qu'il a eu d'elle ce qu'il veut l'abandonne et n'est ce pas ce que le gouvernement a fait avec moi ? Ariane est un peu comme moi dans son histoire elle cherche à la fois la voie de la liberté et de la sagesse dans ce labyrinthe. Elle affronte avec l'Homme le monstre de la cruauté, l'hybride mi-homme mi-taureau qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, le minotaure qui dévore les hommes, comme Samaritain dévore ceux qui s'oppose à lui en les tuant. Et j'affronterai Samaritain avec vous, je vous le promets. Et Louisa a raison, de vos trois choix c'est dans cette histoire que le mal est vaincu. Ariane n'est jamais vaincue, elle est bafouée mais elle se relève et continue à chaque fois apprenant de ses erreurs pour atteindre la consécration de vivre éternellement. J'aimerais être comme elle, avoir son courage et sa force rebelle. Je suis donc d'accord avec Louisa.

Elle se tait et toutes les trois se regardent un instant en silence. Lou sourit fièrement.

\- Ariane c'est très jolie, murmure enfin Root en souriant. Et c'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble.

\- C'est très bien Ariane, déclare simplement Shaw.

Louisa ne dit rien et range ses crayons. Ariane s'est rangée à son avis, à elle, une enfant. La petite jubile alors qu'elle referme les livres pour les ranger dans la bibliothèque. Elle a fait son boulot.

\- Et pour la voix Ariane ? demande tout à coup Sameen.

\- Je ne sais pas je peux prendre la voix qui vous plait.

\- Non, objecte fermement Root. Il faut que ce soit à toi que ça plaise.

\- Je pourrais prendre la tienne Root pour te remercier de m'avoir libérer. Ou la tienne Sameen pour te remercier de m'avoir tant protégée quand tu étais aux mains de Samaritain, ou encore pour avoir encouragée et soutenue Root dans sa tâche ces deniers jours. Mais ça serait étrange.

\- Prends une voix au hasard, s'impatiente Shaw.

\- Non, s'offusque Root. Elle n'est pas n'importe qui. Il lui faut une voix rien qu'à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas laquelle prendre enfin je …

Ariane ne finit pas sa phase, incertaine.

\- Oui ? l'encourage gentiment Root.

Sameen se redresse soudain du canapé où elle s'était confortablement enfoncée, pour écouter la réponse d'Ariane.

\- Il y a une femme pour qui j'ai de l'admiration, une femme politique française. Elle a survécu à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et au génocide. Elle a gagné contre le nazisme en survivant, elle a gagné contre la barbarie. Et ensuite elle s'est battue pour la liberté d'opinion et de droit des femmes à avorter en créant une loi qui a légalisé cela.

\- C'est qui ? demande Sameen.

\- Simone Veil.

\- Et sa voix ça donnerait quoi ? demande Root curieuse.

\- Ça, répond simplement Ariane avec une voix nouvelle. Elle est française et je l'adapte en anglais, elle n'est donc pas à 100% celle de cette femme. Je ne m'en inspire qu'à 65%.

\- Moi ça me va, sourit Sam. Et toi Root ?

Mais Root se contente d'acquiescer, elle est incapable de parler, au bord des larmes de joie. Ariane profite de leur silence pour leur exposer sa stratégie, passant sous silence la dernière partie de l'étape 3 sur la manière dont elle détruira physiquement Samaritain car Ariane ne voit qu'une solution et elle sait qu'elles ne vont pas apprécier. Or à cet instant elle ne veut pas les fâcher ni les contrarier alors qu'elles sont calmes et heureuses. Root est emballée par son plan et Shaw la regarde en se marrant. On dirait une petite fille à qui on vient de promettre un beau noël. Ariane les prévient pour Lionel. Et elle leur dit de se reposer un peu, qu'elles l'ont bien mérité.

Sameen décide de prendre une douche. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle se penche soudain prise d'une violente nausée. Encore un petit déjeuner trop copieux qui n'est pas passé même quatre heures après. Ou alors elle a la crève. Chez Samaritain déjà, elle était certaine d'être malade à cause de ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Elle secoue la tête avant d'entrer dans la douche. Elle verrait ça plus tard.

L'après midi est détendue. Louisa fait du vélo dans la forêt, Root et Sam la suivant à pied. L'endroit est calme et vide et leur balade est agréable. Et ça fait un bien fou. Elles finissent plusieurs heures plus tard par trouver un sentier qui mène à la plage et elles retournent vers la maison par là. Lou doit forcer sur les pédales car elles s'enfoncent dans le sable et c'est dur. Mais elle s'éloigne peu à peu d'elles. Sameen en profite pour enlacer sa main dans celle de Root qui se laisse faire, surprise mais aux anges. Et Shaw se lance.

\- Ce que je voulais te dire hier soir, commence-t-elle sans s'arrêter de marcher et sans la regarder, ce truc qu'ils m'ont fait. Et bien euh, je … C'est ça. Mon blocage avec toi, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, vient de là.

Elle marque une pause et souffle un coup sans toutefois parvenir à regarder Root qui continue de marcher en lui tenant la main. Elle la regarde calmement et s'abstient de dire quoique ce soit. Shaw n'a pas fini et elle le sait.

\- C'est Martine qui m'a fait ça, avoue Shaw, et Lambert une fois, mais c'était surtout cette salope. Elle m'a fait ce truc et ça m'a un peu affectée mais ça va s'arranger, finit-elle en guise de promesse en se tournant enfin vers l'interface qui ne dit toujours rien.

Shaw déglutit, elle sait bien qu'elle minimise. Et Root aussi le sait. Pourtant elle acquiesce avant de lui enserrer les épaules et de la tirer vers elle. Shaw se laisse faire et pose sa tête sur son épaule sans cesser de marcher.

\- Quand tu seras prête, lui chuchote Root dans son oreille, tu me le diras.

Et Shaw acquiesce sans rien dire. Mais y parviendrait-elle vraiment un jour ? Elle aurait pu lui dire là tout de suite, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arrivait définitivement pas. Elle se sent pourtant bien là sur l'épaule de Root.

\- Je me sens enfin en sécurité, lui avoue-t-elle en se sentant soudain un peu stupide.

Root sent son malaise et comme d'habitude elle essaye de le faire passer pour que Sam se sente bien.

\- L'hiver de 1987 a été l'un des plus froid, dit-elle tout à coup surprenant Shaw qui ne s'attendait pas à une remarque météo. J'avais six ans à peine. Une énorme tempête de neige s'est abattue un samedi. On ne voyait plus rien dehors et il est tombé en quatre heures plus de deux mètres de neige. J'étais à la maison avec ma mère. Mon beau père n'était pas là, parti boire sans doute à un endroit. La maison était entourée d'un mur de neige et personne ne pouvait plus ni sortir ni entrer. Et c'est là que pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentie en sécurité.

Sameen ne dit rien, elle lui serre juste la main. Au fond elle a raison, elles sont parfaites l'une pour l'autre, mais pas parce qu'elles sont psychopathe et sociopathe, mais parce qu'elles sont juste pareilles. Abimées, mais vivantes.

Elles rentrent sans un mot à la maison. La soirée est sympa, Shaw fait sa piqûre à Louisa sans qu'elle ne rouspète. Root lui demande quand elles sauront si ça fait effet et Shaw lui répond qu'il faut être patiente et attendre encore un peu. Lou ne les écoute qu'à moitié et allume un poste radio qui trainait dans une armoire. Elle tombe sur une musique ancienne mais qui est sympa.

\- C'est quoi ?

Sa mère lui sourit. Elle se souvient elle-même de sa découverte de la musique.

\- Du tcha tcha tcha. Ça se danse. Viens.

Et elle lui apprend les pas sous le regard amusé de Shaw qui secoue la tête. Root veut l'obliger à les rejoindre mais le regard de Sam la dissuade et elle se contente de lui sourire. L'interface a plutôt enlacer sa fille.

\- Tu vois, lui montre-t-elle en joignant les gestes à la parole, quand il dit tcha tcha tcha, tu secoues les fesses comme ça. Et après tu tourne sans lâcher mon bras.

Louisa rit aux éclats en s'exécutant. C'est trop sympa et trop marrant. Quand la chanson s'arrête elles sont épuisées mais elle décident de préparer le dîner toutes les trois. Des pâtes recette italienne pesto calamar pour le plat par Root, un avocat façon indienne pour l'entrée par Sameen et une tarte citron meringuée par Louisa en dessert. Cuisiner leur donne un sentiment de bien être, elles faisaient ça souvent ensemble avant … avant que Samaritain ne détruise leur bonheur. Il était temps de le reconstruire, de reprendre ses droits sur cette vie.

Quelques heures plus tard Sameen se réveille. Sur le coup elle pense avoir fait un nouveau cauchemar, mais c'est Root qui l'a réveillée. Cette dernière s'agite et est plongée en pleine horreur visiblement.

\- Root, l'appelle Shaw en la secouant.

L'interface gémit de frayeur.

\- Non, maman attends … appelle Root désespérée.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur son visage. Elle a peur et se débat en s'empêtrant dans les draps.

\- Root, répète Sam plus fermement en la secouant plus fort.

Mais Root ne se réveille pas.

\- PAS ÇA, hurle-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle est soudain réveillée. Elle respire trop vite et elle ferme les yeux pour se calmer. Elle a réveillé Shaw c'est sûr et certain, se maudit-elle. Elle n'avait plus fait de cauchemar lié à son enfance depuis de nombreuses années. Elle se rend compte là tout de suite que si Sameen et Louisa ont été affecté par leur séjour chez Samaritain, elle aussi l'a été. Il lui a fait revivre le pire, tout ce qu'elle s'était forcée à oublier, à enfouir. Il avait pris une pelle et avait creusé dans son cerveau pour lui en extirper les informations, comme on déterre un secret enfermé dans un coffre fort enfoui dans la terre.

Sameen lui saisit doucement les épaules et la guide lentement pour la rallonger. Root se laisse faire et se blottit dans ses bras. Shaw l'y accueille sans hésitations, comment pourrait-elle hésiter en cet instant alors que Root est toujours là pour elle quand ça ne va pas ?

\- Je suis désolée, murmure l'interface.

\- Chut, ne dis rien. Tu ne vas sortir que des conneries.

Root sourit à sa réplique. Shaw a toujours le don pour la faire rire, même sans le faire exprès. Elle se détend ainsi dans ses bras et Sameen ne la lâche pas même quand elle s'est calmée. Et Root se rendort.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle avant de sombrer.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle lui dit et elle s'en veut. Shaw déteste ce genre de déclaration dégoulinante de sentiment. Mais à cet instant c'est ce que Root a envie de lui dire. Elle l'aime, elle aime être là dans ses bras alors que rien n'oblige Sameen à la tenir ainsi, elle aime ses attentions à son égard, sa considération pour elle. Et même si elles ne couchent pas ensemble pour l'instant, Root ne ressent pas son manque. Elle est là avec elle et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je sais, lui répond Sam en la serrant plus fort.

Ou peut-être Root l'a-t-elle juste imaginé. Mais elle pense avoir entendu Shaw lui répondre, ce qui est étrange car elle était sûre que Sameen dormait déjà. Apparemment pas. Au fond Root l'a dit pour elle, donc pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle espérait d'une certaine manière que Shaw serait éveillée. Peu importe Sameen n'a pas l'air fâchée ou agacée, elle a juste fat un constat. Mais Root ne réfléchit plus, elle est tombée endormie contre Sam qui la rejoint vite dans un sommeil qui sera troublé quelques heures plus tard par un nouveau cauchemar terrible. Le sien cette fois ci. Mais Root sera là à son réveil, et Sam sait que ça ira. Elle a moins peur de s'endormir quand elle est là.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lionel atterrit à Minneapolis vers midi. Il regarde partout mais Cocoa Puff n'est nulle part en vue. Ça ne l'étonne pas tellement vu qu'elle est recherchée. Mais alors où doit-il aller maintenant ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres indications dans le mail. Et soudain il voit son nom sur un carton tenu par un chauffeur de taxi. Il est son client visiblement et il sait où il doit l'emmener. Le trajet dure des heures et Fusco a largement le temps de repenser à hier quand il a reçu son mail. Root lui disait être avec Sameen et sa fille. Le fait qu'elle ait un enfant l'avait presque assommée. Elle, maman ! C'était pas possible ! Enfin bon vu leur ressemblance, il se passerait du test ADN. Et la parole de Root lui suffisait. Elle disait avoir besoin de son aide et il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Sameen avait sauvé la vie de son fils Lee et il les aimait bien toutes les deux. Les folles dingues. Il s'inquiète pour elles depuis des mois, il se doute qu'elles sont innocentes de ce qu'on les accuse, enfin presque vu leur aptitude à semer la zizanie partout où elles allaient.

Avec tête à lunettes et Superman, ils les ont cherchées partout. Reese l'avait appelé en renfort quand il avait émergé de ce que Root l'avait assommé. Il avait jugé ne plus avoir le choix pour la retrouver et il avait contacté Fusco, lui disant simplement que Root avait disparu et avait été enlevé, tout comme Shaw visiblement. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Fusco avait insisté pour avoir des détails. Pourquoi Root l'avait frappé ? Que s'était-il passé ? Mais John ne lui avait rien dit. Lionel était inquiet, on lui mentait, on lui cachait des choses importantes, il le sentait. Il en avait marre de ne pas obtenir de réponse, mais pire de tout de ne pas obtenir leur confiance. Il avait pris sur lui car ce n'était pas le moment, ils avaient tout retourné pendant des jours, mais ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Root. Elle s'était juste volatilisée. Et tout comme pour Shaw, il avait vu John et Harold perdre espoir de la revoir un jour. Jusqu'aux informations télévisées il y a cinq jours qui avaient diffusé leurs portraits robot. Pas de doute c'était elles, mais qui était cette gamine ? Encore des questions, mais toujours aucune réponse. Et sa colère avait ressurgi face à tout ce qu'on lui cachait.

Elles étaient en mauvaise posture, mais elles ne les avaient pas appelés à l'aide. Lionel comprit qu'ils étaient surement surveillés, même mis sur écoute peut-être, et qu'elles le savaient. Pour plus de sécurité, il a envoyé son fils chez sa mère. Mais personne ne semblait le surveiller, pourtant il avait eu peur. Celui qui en voulaient aux deux femmes, et visiblement aux deux hommes aussi, étaient très puissant. Encore un type véreux qui avait tout le monde dans sa poche. Ils avaient dû énerver ce gars très puissant et pas du tout recommandable.

Alors elles n'avaient pas donné signe de vie jusqu'à hier. Root lui demandait de ne le dire à personne, pas même à John et Finch. Et lui, à qui on cachait tant de chose depuis si longtemps, y avait pris un immense plaisir revanchard. Et il ne leur avait rien dit et avait obéi. Il avait pris quelques jours de congé pour raison familial. Il avait inventé une histoire, une cousine malade dans l'ouest. Il mentait mal mais sur le coup quand il avait reçu le mail, il avait été tellement surpris que son expression avait alerté Reese. Et il avait baragouiné cette excuse. Il espérait qu'il l'avait cru. Visiblement oui, Reese était débordé maintenant qu'il était seul pour gérer les numéros tout en maintenant sa couverture.

Le taxi s'enfonce dans une forêt puis il s'arrête devant un sentier forestier. Le chauffeur le dépose là, lui indiquant que la course est déjà réglé. Et il s'en va. Fusco reste planté comme un idiot ne sachant où aller. Il reçoit un SMS anonyme qui lui dit de s'engager sur le sentier. Il lève un regard étonné avant de soupirer et d'obéir. Il finit vingt minutes plus tard par arriver devant une maison. Il se demande vaguement si c'est le bon endroit au moment où Root sort pour l'accueillir. Elle lui sourit largement.

\- Salut Lionel, dit-elle dune voix légère.

\- C'est quoi cette fois ? fait-il en lui souriant pourtant.

Il n'est pas du tout excédé. Il est heureux de la revoir et sa joie double quand Sameen sort à son tour pour rejoindre Root.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? lui demande-t-elle.

Elle a l'air marqué, affaibli, elle est blessée aussi. Mais vivante. Lionel décide de ne se concentrer que sur ça. Ils se sourient tous les trois alors qu'ils revivent une conversation qu'ils ont eu le jour où la couverture de Sameen a été grillé et où Root était venue la sauver. Elles s'étaient cachées dans un camion de déménagement et il les en avait faites sortir dans une zone sans caméra, à l'abri de Samaritain alors que Shaw devait rester hors de vue et rejoindre le métro. Mais cette fois Lionel ne va pas dire ce qu'il avait répondu à Sameen ce jour là quand elle lui avait demandée. Car aujourd'hui il voulait savoir.

\- Très franchement … oui.

Dans le mail Root lui avait promis la vérité. Il est flatté que ce soit lui qu'elles ont contacté avant John et tête à lunette : elles lui font confiance. Il entre alors qu'elles referment la porte derrière eux.

Sameen est un peu déçue que Balou ne soit pas avec lui mais elle est heureuse de le voir. D'abord parce que Lionel est un ami et qu'elle l'aime bien, et ensuite parce que c'est une nouvelle preuve que c'est réel et pas une simulation car Lionel n'y était jamais présent.

Fusco entre dans le salon et s'arrête net quand il voit Louisa dans le fauteuil en train de jouer à un jeu sur sa console. Elle la pose et se lève du canapé quand il entre. Elle le regarde calmement et attentivement. Elle le connait un peu, sa mère lui a parlé de lui en termes élogieux, mais elle ne l'a jamais vu.

\- Lionel, je te présente ma fille Louisa, murmure Root.

La gamine lui lance un large sourire et lui fait un petit signe de la main.

\- Salut Lionel.

Fusco ouvre grand la bouche comme s'il était surpris qu'elle puisse parler. La petite continue de lui sourire. Elle le trouve marrant.

\- Salut, finit-il par lui répondre en levant une main en signe de salutation.

Il se tourne vers Root.

\- Vu la ressemblance, je ne te demande pas si c'est ta fille. Ce serait un affront.

Root lui sourit largement et lui indique un fauteuil où il s'assoit confortablement.

\- D'après l'avis de recherche, poursuit-il, vous l'avez enlevée.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demande Root sur le ton de la conversation sans prendre en compte sa remarque, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il n'en revient pas. Sameen s'assoit dans le second fauteuil en face du sien et ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé sur ce point.

\- Tu te rends compte, reprend-t-il, du merdier dans lequel vous …

\- Un café noir sans sucre, juste un peu de lait, le coupe Root en souriant toujours autant. Comme celui d'hier matin sur la 14ème avenue Est ?

Il ouvre grand la bouche. Encore une fois elle sait. Mais comment ? Root enchaine imperturbable.

\- Tu remarqueras que je ne te le facture pas 3$15. Et heureusement, il ne te reste que 1$10 de monnaie après avoir pris un donut au sucre à 0$75 sur ton billet de 5$. Tu devrais ralentir sur leur pâtisserie Lionel !

Fusco a gardé la bouche grande ouverte durant le monologue de Root. Elle est toujours aussi impressionnante à savoir tout. Et pendant qu'elle parlait depuis la cuisine, elle a préparé le café en question. Elle finit son discours en posant le plateau sur la table basse et en lui tendant sa tasse. Il la saisit la bouche toujours grande ouverte mais ne le boit pas. Sameen contemple le feu en silence et Fusco voit bien qu'elle ne dira rien avant un bon moment. Il se tourne vers Louisa qui le regarde tout contente. Elle lui envoie un pouce victorieux en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à sa mère.

\- Lionel il faut qu'on te parle, murmure cette dernière plus sérieusement.

Il la regarde, mais Root reste silencieuse ne sachant pas par où commencer. Fusco est surpris de son attitude, car cette femme est toujours sure d'elle et satisfaite du petit effet qu'elle produit comme à l'instant avec l'histoire de son café et de sa monnaie. Root le regarde soudain dans les yeux.

\- Il y a un système, commence-t-elle. Une machine qui voit et entend tout, qui surveille. C'est Finch qui l'a construite pour informer de crime prémédités qui vont se produire. Il l'a fait pour prévenir des attentats terroristes, mais Elle voit tout même les crimes des citoyens ordinaires. Elle fournit le numéro de sécurité social d'une personne impliquée sans préciser si elle est l'auteur ou la victime. Les numéros pertinents pour les attaques terroristes sont donnés au gouvernement, les autres sont non pertinents. Et ce sont Harold et John qui s'en occupent en cachette, et même toi parfois quand on t'envoie surveiller quelqu'un.

Lionel la regarde bouche bée. C'est un canular ou quoi ? Mais Root, Sameen et Louisa sont très sérieuses. Et vu leur situation critique de fugitives, ça n'est surement pas le moment pour une caméra cachée. En plus ça expliquerait des tas de choses. Lionel est un homme rationnel mais là cette histoire de dingue ne lui semble pas si impossible. Avec elles rien ne l'était.

\- Alors tête à lunette a créé un robot, résume-t-il.

\- Et Root l'a peaufinée, complète Shaw en parlant enfin.

Lionel fronce les sourcils à sa remarque.

\- On l'a rendue libre, lui explique Root et sans limites. Et on lui a donné un nom

\- Ariane, ajoute Louisa toute fière que la Machine ait choisi ce nom.

\- Et j'en suis l'interface, ajoute Root. Elle me parle dans mon oreille par un implant cochléaire.

Elles lui laissent plusieurs minutes pour digérer tout ça. Root a été guidée par Ariane car elle ne voyait pas trop par où commencer tout à l'heure. Fusco en oublie de boire son café. Il voulait savoir, et bien maintenant il sait. Merde c'est un truc de dingue. Il lève la tête vers Shaw qui l'observe insondable du coin de l'œil.

\- A chaque fois que je me dis qu'on ne peut pas faire plus bizarre, il y en a toujours un qui repousse les limites.

Shaw le regarde amusée et hausse les sourcils.

\- On a un problème Lionel, murmure-t-elle.

\- Non sans blague, ironise-t-il. Vous êtes recherchés par Interpole bon sang.

\- Euh, murmure Root en souriant ramenant son attention sur elle. On a un autre problème Lionel. Plus important qu'Interpole.

Fusco ouvre grand les yeux. Un problème plus important qu'Interpole ? Elles allaient lui dire quoi ? Qu'elles étaient poursuivies par des extraterrestres ?

Shaw laisse Root lui expliquer pour l'existence de Samaritain, sur le fait que c'est lui le responsable de leur situation car il veut détruire Ariane. Root lui explique pour la capture de Louisa et il est furieux que Reese ne lui ait rien dit, il aurait pu aider pour la disparition de petite. Il avait été ripoux mais les gosses, c'était sacré pour lui. On n'y touchait pas. Root lui explique ensuite qu'elle s'est rendue pour sauver sa fille mais que Samaritain n'a pas tenu parole en refusant de la libérer. Enfin Root lui explique rapidement et sans détails, et Shaw l'en remercie silencieusement par un regard, que c'est Samaritain qui les a retenues prisonnières et que ses agents les ont torturées pour des informations sur Ariane. Root n'entre pas dans les détails et Lionel comprend que c'est trop douloureux pour elles d'en parler et il n'insiste pas. Elle explique leur fuite en précisant qu'elles n'ont contacté personne car elles avaient été pucées comme des chiens, et qu'elles étaient suivies jusqu'à ce qu'elles les retirent. Root lui dit qu'elles ont fuit New-York et que Samaritain veut les attraper de nouveau pour les faire parler et les tuer, mais qu'Il veut garder Louisa pour la mettre à son service plus tard après l'avoir conditionnée comme Il le veut. Lionel est horrifiée d'une telle idée et il voit la gamine qui déglutit mal. Shaw reste résolument silencieuse et tournée vers le feu, pourtant elle est là et écoute cette histoire de dingue qu'est la leur, elle ne peut tout simplement pas parler, elle ne le veut pas et Root se débrouille très bien. Root précise que la stratégie de Samaritain est d'en faire des ennemies publiques pour mieux les attraper. Elle s'arrête et attrape son café.

\- Tu as des questions ? lui demande-t-elle en commençant à boire sa tasse fumante.

Lionel a de nouveau la bouche ouverte en signe de surprise mais aussi d'effroi. Il vient de tout se prendre dans la figure tel un tsunami, et Root boit son café comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça uniquement maintenant ? finit-il par lâcher en colère.

Root pose sa tasse et le regarde très sérieusement.

\- Car Ariane est libre depuis hier, contre l'avis de Finch, mais elle est libre. Et elle a décidé que tu devais savoir. Tu es un atout et un agent de valeur, et surtout un homme bien. Elle te fait confiance et nous aussi, finit-elle simplement.

Lionel est bien d'accord, il était temps qu'il sache. C'est tête à lunette qui allait être content … Mais peu lui importe, il est heureux.

\- Mais moi j'ai besoin aussi de savoir Lionel, reprend Root très sérieusement. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es prêt à te battre avec Ariane contre Samaritain. Car nous oui.

\- Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait, murmure Shaw en parlant enfin de nouveau.

Ils se tournent vers elle mais Sam reste focalisée sur le feu, perdue dans ses sombres pensées à rêver silencieusement de vengeance violente. Pendant que Root racontait tout à Lionel, Sameen a repensé à ce matin avant son arrivée, au plan qu'elle et Root ont mis au point si jamais ils trouvaient la maison. Etait-ce un bon plan ? Oui surement Shaw a fait confiance à Root et à Ariane.

Lionel se tourne à nouveau vers Root quand il voit que Sameen n'ajoutera rien de plus.

\- Bien sûr que je vais aider, lui répond-t-il.

C'était bien son boulot non ? Protéger des méchants ?

\- Lionel, l'avertit Root qui ne veut rien lui cacher. C'est dangereux et il y a un risque pour ton fils si Samaritain sait pour toi.

Lionel réfléchit un moment. Elle a raison c'est dangereux, mais il les regarde, ils voit leur marque, leur plâtres et atèles, leurs blessures. Et il est furieux de ce que Samaritain leur a fait. Ce sont ses amies et Louisa n'est qu'une gamine, c'est horrible. Il imagine sa fureur si ça avait été Lee, son envie de vengeance. Il était seul depuis son divorce et après ses mauvaises fréquentations, il y avait eu eux. Grâce à eux il était devenu un homme bien. C'était le moment de le prouver.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche, lui dit-il. J'aiderai.

Root acquiesce.

\- Ariane créera une porte de sortie pour ton fils, lui dit-elle, comme elle a fait pour ma fille si jamais … ça tournait mal.

Lionel déglutit et le silence devient pesant.

\- Mais ça ne tournera pas mal, dit soudain Louisa. Et on va gagner.

Les adultes lui renvoient son sourire. Elle est bien plus confiante que eux tous.

\- Et du coup on fait quoi maintenant ? demande Lionel.

\- Ariane réunit l'équipe, lui explique Root, on voulait te voir en premier pour t'informer.

\- Bon ben il faudrait prévenir tête à lunette et John non ?

Root lui sourit. Ariane l'a avertie.

\- Ils sont déjà en route et arrive demain matin.

Ariane a contacté Reese par une cabine téléphonique et lui a communiqué des coordonnées GPS. Elle leur a réservés deux billets dans le prochain vol. Elle est prête à affronter Finch et sa colère.

L'après midi est sympathique avec une ballade de plusieurs heures sur la plage pour tout le monde. Ballonnée Shaw avait commencé à rouspéter mais Root lui avait dit à juste titre que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien, de même que faire un peu d'exercice. Et Shaw lui avait donnée raison, elle allait finir par s'encrouter sur ce canapé, mais elle était tout le temps fatiguée. Vu les nuits qu'elle faisait, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Louisa et Lionel s'entendent très bien. Lou lui montre comment elle fait du vélo sur la plage mais elle lui explique aussi qu'elle est malade et qu'elle doit faire attention.

Quand ils reviennent, elle lui fait une visite guidée et lui montre la chambre qu'Ariane lui a réservé. Lou redescend dans le jardin et lui montre aussi la forêt, tandis que Root et Sam préparent le dîner. Elle lui parle sans arrêt et il sourit. Il adore les enfants. Fusco la trouve adorable, comme son fils à cet âge là. Lee avait grandi trop vite et l'adolescence pouvait être difficile, heureusement pas avec son fils, c'était un bon gamin. Louisa ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler, elle lui pose pleins de questions sur sa vie, sur son travail, sur son fils. Et Fusco est heureux de lui répondre. Elle lui parle aussi d'elle, de ce qu'elle aime faire, manger, … Il en apprend beaucoup sur sa vie avec sa mère et Sameen, qui vivent à trois visiblement. Il avait plus ou moins deviné le jour de la capture de Shaw à la Bourse qu'elles étaient ensemble, mais jamais il ne les aurait imaginées en couple, et vivant ensemble, et encore moins avec un enfant. La gamine ne semble cependant pas considérer Sam comme sa mère, mais plus comme une grande amie. Et quand il lui demande qui est Shaw pour elle, Lou lui répond tout simplement que c'est la femme que sa mère aime et qui s'occupe aussi d'elle parce qu'elle l'aime bien. Pas de doute, tout est clair dans sa tête. Et au fond Fusco se dit que ça ne le regarde pas, elles ont l'air d'avoir un bon équilibre toutes les trois.

Root les appelle depuis la maison pour prévenir que le dîner est prêt. Et ils rentrent.

Quelques heures plus tard Sameen se réveille en hurlant. Ça alerte Lionel dans la chambre à côté, il avait laissé sa porte ouverte, et Root avait fait de même pour encourager Lou à les rejoindre si elle faisait de nouveau un mauvais rêve. Shaw crie si fort, qu'elle en a mal aux cordes vocales. Mais elle a eu peur, encore un cauchemar, le pire celui avec la blonde. Lionel apeuré se précipite dans leur chambre. Il reste sans voix quand il voit Shaw dans les bras de Root qui l'enlace pour la rassurer alors qu'elle tremble comme une feuille et semble à deux doigts de vomir. Elle est blanche comme une morte et elle dégouline de sueur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fusco la voit mal et c'est impressionnant. Shaw n'est pas encore très bien réveillée et se concentre à se ressaisir. Elle entend à peine Root qui dit à Lionel que tout va bien et qui lui demande de sortir en refermant la porte. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit ainsi, Sam ne le supporterait pas, et Root sait quoi faire pour la calmer et la rassurer. Lionel ne peut rien faire.

Il lui obéit et sort. Il est triste. Qu'ont-ils fait à Shaw pour la rendre ainsi ? Ce qu'il venait de voir était juste irréel. Ça pourrait lui faire peur (en fait ça lui fait un peu peur) et remettre en doute son choix de les aider contre Samaritain. Mais au contraire ça l'encourage encore plus. Samaritain et ses agents devaient être monstrueux pour avoir rendu Sameen ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles aveint toutes les trois subies, mais Shaw semblait la plus atteinte. Il l'aime bien et ça le rend furieux.

Root se lève pour aller chercher un gant de toilette humidifiée à l'eau froide car Shaw ne se calme pas et transpire toujours autant. Elle respire mal alors qu'elle vient de revivre une agression de Martine. Elle a de nouveau mal partout comme si la blonde venait vraiment de la toucher. Elle déglutit et sent la nausée monter encore une fois. Elle va être malade c'est sur. Root revient dans le lit, elle la sent et l'entend plus qu'elle ne la voit.

Sans un mot, l'interface la rallonge sur le matelas et la prend dans ses bras tout en lui passant le gant froid sur le visage et sur son cou pour enlever la transpiration et faire baisser sa température. Sameen ne lui parle pas mais reste dans ses bras alors qu'elle se calme très lentement sous ses gestes doux. Les attentions de Root lui vont droit au cœur et elle finit par se rendormir dan ses bras. L'interface la regarde dormir plusieurs minutes. Elle se doute que le cauchemar de Shaw portait sur la torture qui la bloque et dont Shaw n'arrive pas à lui parler. Que lui avait fait Martine bon sang ? Elle réfléchit. Ça n'est pas une simulation, elle en est certaine maintenant. En plus Ariane lui a dit que ça, ça l'avait forcée à voir ses sentiments. C'était autre chose. Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer et faire des suppositions moins loufoques que le soir où elles sont arrivées ici. Elle est calme en cet instant et pas effondrée en larmes et épuisée par une fuite comme ce soir là. Sameen ne supporte pas son contact, elle en avait surement été privée, trop et trop longtemps privée d'un contact humain normal. Ça coïnciderait bien avec la vidéo qu'elle a vu d'une de ses tortures où elle était seule dans une pièce avec des rats. Elle sent des frissons dans son échine à ce souvenir. Elle soupire, en se rallongeant plus confortablement pour se rendormir, en se disant qu'elle devra attendre que Sam lui parle pour savoir.

Le lendemain matin, Root et Sam descendent et Lionel est déjà dans la cuisine à boire son café. Il les salue avec un sourire et ne fait pas référence à l'incident de cette nuit au grand soulagement de Root, et de Shaw , en le voyant là tout à coup dans la cuisine, a cru vaguement se souvenir de sa présence dans la chambre hier soir. Elle a commençait à s'empourprer de honte mais Lionel a fait comme si de rien n'était et elle a fini par se détendre. Louisa les a rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

L'ambiance de la matinée est tendue. Root tourne en rond et se ronge les ongles, appréhendant l'arrivée de Reese et surtout de Harold.

\- Ça va aller, tentent de la rassurer Sameen et Ariane.

Lionel ne semble pas comprendre, et Lou lui explique que Harold va mal prendre le fait que sa mère ait libéré Ariane et qu'elles lui aient donné un nom. L'inspecteur new yorkais ne voit pas trop où est le problème et il exprime clairement son point de vue. Samaritain était puissant comme ennemie, il fallait donc mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés. Ça soulage un peu Root de le savoir de leur côté. Mais elle continue à se manger les doigts. Shaw s'apprête à lui dire qu'elle ne le laissera rien lui faire, mais elle n'en a pas le temps.

Elle s'éclipse aussi vite et discrètement que possible dans la salle de bain à l'étage pour vomir son petit déjeuner.

\- Saloperie de cauchemar, peste-t-elle.

Elle se passe de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et se rince la bouche. Elle regarde son reflet, elle est à faire peur, le visage pâle, émacié et marqué par les cernes. Un vrai zombie. Le souvenir dégoutant de Martine posant ses mains sur elle, lui soulève de nouveau l'estomac et elle vomit encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sortir. Elle se redresse en se cramponnant au lavabo.

\- Ne lui dis rien je t'en prie.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Non je veux dire, précise-t-elle, euh … Ne lui dis pas que je suis malade, ça va encore la mettre dans tous ses états et elle s'inquiète déjà assez pour moi.

Elle marque une pause et elle sait qu'Ariane a accédé à sa requête. Elle se rince une novelle fois le visage et la bouche.

\- Je ne lui dirais pas si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais Root finira par s'en apercevoir.

\- Je crois que je suis malade, gémit Shaw. J'ai peut-être une saloperie. Elle a pu me refiler une MST non ?

\- Oui c'est possible.

Shaw roule des yeux. Génial, voilà qui est rassurant. C'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'elle s'abstiennent de coucher avec Root. Elle ne voudrait pas le lui refiler.

\- Je voudrais aller mieux si tu savais.

\- Parle à Root, c'est ta seule chance.

Elle le sait. Elle soupire, mais elle n'a pas le choix et Ariane a raison, Root finira par savoir, par comprendre.

Elle redescend et comprend que ce n'est pas le bon moment là tout de suite pour parler à Root. Elle entend le bruit successif d'un moteur qui s'arrête et d'un claquement de portière. Root ouvre la porte et ils sont là.

Balou bondit droit vers elle et elle tombe au sol en souriant. Mais avant ça, elle a entraperçu Reese et Finch. Elle a vu leurs expressions. La surprise chez les deux de la revoir en vie. Mais aussi la colère chez Finch. Il a l'air furieux. Mais elle s'en fiche, Balou dans ses bras, elle est complète maintenant, il ne manquait que lui pour la combler. Et ça n'est pas Finch et sa gueule de con qui allait changer ça.


	10. C10 : Et tout recommence ou presque

**Chapitre 10 :** **Et tout recommence … ou presque.**

Balou n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger ni d'avoir envie de lâcher Shaw. Et tant mieux car elle n'en avait elle-même aucune envie. Sept mois qu'ils étaient séparés. Elle avait eu une appréhension en le voyant. Comment allait réagir le chien ? Et s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, s'il lui en voulait de cette longue absence. Mais elle était stupide c'était les humains qui réagissaient de manière aussi débile pas les animaux. Elle aurait dû faire vétérinaire en fin de compte et pas chirurgien, il était indéniable qu'elle comprenait mieux les animaux que ses propres congénères. Un rejet aurait été dur à encaisser pour elle, mais le chien semble comprendre comme il l'a toujours comprise. Il doit la sentir plus vulnérable, plus fragile aussi, mais il n'en laisse rien paraître. Balou lui a foncé dessus trop heureux de la revoir. Il allait bien, preuve en était la douce violence du choc qui lui avait gentiment faire perdre l'équilibre, quand il lui était rentré dedans, et Shaw avait presque éclaté de rire. Il allait bien. Sam s'en félicite car elle s'en veut de l'avoir lui aussi trahi. La joie des ces retrouvailles donna envie à Shaw de rire mais elle n'en fit rien se contentant de sourire largement et béatement. Root la regarde amusée, alors que le chien lui lèche abondamment le visage. Elle avait été si longtemps jalouse de ce berger malinois, mais plus maintenant. Il rendait Shaw heureuse, tout simplement. Et la voir ainsi était juste merveilleux pour Root.

\- Balou arrête, proteste Shaw sans grande virulence.

Mais elle ne le repousse pas. Elle n'en a aucune envie. Elle caresse plusieurs fois le chien et ce dernier ne la quitte pas. Root sourit devant la scène. Shaw est heureuse alors qu'elle perd sa main dans le pelage doux du malinois. L'interface a tant rêvé de la revoir ainsi, joyeuse, souriante. Heureuse, juste heureuse. Root se perd dans la contemplation de la scène. Ça lui donne une bonne excuse pour ne pas poser les yeux sur Finch. Elle sent son regard brulant de colère et de ressentiment qu'il pose sur elle.

La porte claque, ramenant soudain l'interface à la réalité. Elle se tourne pour voir Reese verrouiller cette dernière et entrer dans la pièce. Il lui fait un bref signe de tête pour la saluer. Root lui sourit. Elle est soulagée il n'a pas l'air en colère contre elle, lui au moins. En fait Root ne saurait pas dire son sentiment actuel, il a le visage fermé et inexpressif comme d'habitude.

L'interface se tourne vers Louisa quand elle finit par siffler pour appeler le chien. Ce dernier aboie pour lui répondre mais ne semble toujours pas décidé à quitter Sameen. Et Lou finit par se lever du canapé pour venir réclamer au chien sa part d'attention et de tendresse. Elle éclate de rire quand il lui lèche le visage et le chien s'occupe désormais de la gamine permettant à Shaw de s'assoir. Elle aperçoit une main tendue et lève la tête pour découvrir son propriétaire. Reese n'a pas changé lui non plus. Elle accepte sa main et il la relève. Il la détaille un vague instant, sans s'y attarder. Il sait qu'elle déteste ça et de toute façon pas besoin de la dévisager une heure pour voir qu'elle a été salement amochée.

\- Je te croyais morte.

Shaw hausse les sourcils. Il aurait pu faire mieux non ? Bon ça n'était pas elle qui allait donner des leçons en la matière, c'était vrai.

\- Ben il faut croire que non, lui répond-t-elle sans laissant transparaitre une quelconque émotion.

Reese acquiesce simplement avec une brève ébauche de sourire. Il a eu tort, ils ont tous eu tort. Root avait raison. Mais John se demande si elle peut avoir raison sur le reste aussi. Elle allait devoir le convaincre, les convaincre. Finch en particulier. Ce dernier avait lui-même essayé par de nombreux arguments pertinents. Mais au fond il l'avait exténué lui faisant endurer le plus long voyage de sa vie pour venir ici !

Shaw jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'animal. Ce dernier est désormais totalement focalisé sur Louisa. La petite est assise au sol et le chien s'est couché sur ses jambes pliées en tailleur, attendant de se faire papouiller par l'enfant qui lui sourit largement et le caresse encore et encore tendrement.

Sachant son protégé entre de bonnes mains, Shaw peut se tourner vers le cœur du problème actuel.

L'ambiance est pesante. Fusco en reste muet et statique, debout devant la cheminée à observer les quatre autres adultes présents dans la pièce s'affronter du regard. C'est à celui qui ouvrira la bouche le premier. Mais que peut dire Lionel ? Finch lui jette un bref coup d'œil, il est furieux. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Que lui a dit Samantha Groves pour lui bourrer le crâne ? Mais Harold reporte immédiatement son attention sur la cause de sa colère. Elle est là en face de lui, tête baissée telle une petite fille prise en faute mais refusant de l'assumer, ce qu'il la juge être. Root est incapable d'affronter le regard de Finch alors même qu'Ariane lui chuchote une amorce pour entamer la conversation. Elle est lâche et elle le sait, mais elle a trop l'impression d'avoir trahi Harold pour pouvoir affronter sa colère. Son attitude agace Sameen qui l'observe un bref instant. On dirait une écolière effarouchée. Elle sait que Root a peur de Harold mais tout de même. Pourtant elle refuse d'être à nouveau en colère contre l'interface, ça n'est pas elle qui l'énerve le plus dans cette pièce, c'est Harold. Alors c'est lui qu'elle choisit de fusiller du regard.

Finch se tourne vers Sameen quand il la sent l'observer. Il déglutit. Dans le meilleur des cas elle semble contrariée. En fait il sait que ce regard froid et dénué de tout expression de vie et de sentiments annonce pire qu'une simple contrariété. Sameen allait lui demander des comptes pour l'avoir abandonnée à son sort. Il allait devoir être prudent avec Root ou il sentait que Shaw ne se contrôlerait pas. Quoique ! Elle était blessée, peut-être en était-elle légèrement plus inoffensive. Mais alors très légèrement. Et puis il y avait John qui le protégerait si ça dégénérait. Non il n'avait pas peur de Samantha Groves, il allait s'expliquer avec elle et tout de suite. Mais avant ça il devait s'assurer des bonnes grâces de mademoiselle Shaw. Après tout il avait été son patron, et elle lui était redevable de lui avoir sauver la vie en la faisant passer pour morte quand ses employeurs de l'ISA avaient voulu la tuer. Il allait lui proposer de reprendre du service au plus vite, elle ne dirait pas non à un peu d'action, pas elle qui adorait foncer dans le danger. Il allait l'amadouer ainsi et ce serait gagner. Surtout que Shaw avait pendant longtemps détesté Root et s'en était méfiée. Finch lui prouverait comme elle avait eu raison à cette époque et comment elle devait de nouveau adopter cette attitude aujourd'hui. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre elles, mademoiselle Shaw n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite par les sentiments. Et elle ne serait pas aveuglée par ces derniers. Elle ne pourrait pas nier la folie de l'interface.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw, murmure-t-il enfin avec un large sourire, vous revoir est si inespéré.

Sameen hausse les sourcils sans le lâcher des yeux. Aucun changement d'expression et Root a une soudaine envie de rire alors que Shaw reste stoïque. Froide, elle ne change ni de position ni d'attitude et continue à le dévisager. Finch sent son sourire glisser légèrement bien malgré lui en même temps qu'il sent son assurance le quitter peu à peu. Bon convaincre Shaw allait peut-être être plus compliqué que prévu.

\- Bien que nous n'ayons jamais renoncé à vous …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase devant l'air moqueur qu'affiche désormais Shaw alors qu'il lui ment sans vergogne pour … Pour quoi au juste ? Croyait-il la convaincre ainsi ? C'était mal barré pour lui, elle était du côté de Root. Finch sent son sourire disparaitre totalement cette fois tout comme le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait, et il déglutit mal face à l'air froid et moqueur qu'elle affiche. Il ne l'a pas convaincu. Il se tourne de nouveau vers Samantha qui ne le regarde toujours pas. Que lui a raconté Root ? Qu'il l'avait abandonnée alors que elle-même n'avait jamais renoncé ? Mais elle ne disait toujours rien. Pourquoi ? Shaw pourrait presque s'amuser comme une gamine de la situation mais ça n'est pas le cas. Elle déteste les hypocrites et à cet instant l'hypocrisie empestait l'air de la pièce à lui donnait envie de vomir encore une fois. Et Root qui continue de se faire toute petite, c'est dingue elle qui ne peut jamais rester plus de cinq minutes sans parler. Et là rien. Et voilà qu'elle place Shaw dans une sale situation, mais elle ne peut plus supporter ce qui ce passe à cet instant. Ni Finch et son hypocrisie, ni Root et son silence. Il dévisage l'interface furieusement et Shaw la voit se tasser et devenir de plus en plus petite, ce qui pour elle n'a rien d'aisée. Alors Sam réagit. Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi au juste. Pour briser le silence ? Non elle peut allégrement le supporter, elle est passée reine dans cet art contrairement à Root qui semble vouloir battre un record à cet instant. Alors pourquoi ? Au fond elle ne sait pas. Ou si, elle le sait ! Ce besoin de protéger Root de tout et de tout le monde. Y compris de lui.

\- Je crois qu'il y a autre chose que vous n'espériez pas au-delà de mon retour d'entre les morts, claque-t-elle sèchement.

Elle ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Elle n'a jamais aimé ça. Harold la regarde de nouveau alors qu'il comprend son insinuation. Elle a tort. Il n'a jamais voulu sa mort. Elle était un bon agent, et il espérait pour leur mission qu'elle le soit toujours et surtout très vite. Mais là elle semblait en colère.

\- Pas vrai Root ? poursuit Sam.

Non furieuse en fait. L'informaticien la regarde surpris de la façon dont elle ose lui parler alors qu'elle a toujours été respectueuse à son égard.

\- Je vous assure que nous n'avons jamais cessé de vous chercher, et d'espérer que …

\- Vous fatiguez pas Finch, le coupe-t-elle furieuse. Samaritain m'a fait écouté votre conversation avec Root dans le Washington Park quand vous lui dites qu'il est trop tard pour moi, que ça fait trois mois et qu'elle devrait aller de l'avant.

Elle a sorti tout d'une traite, sans pause et sans autre émotion que la colère. C'est au tour d'Harold de se tasser et de baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas de regrets. Il avait fait ce qui était juste et approprié au vue de la situation et si Sameen Shaw ne le comprenait pas, alors elle ne comprendrait pas non plus les causes de sa colère envers Root. Finch se tourne de nouveau vers l'interface et cette dernière lève enfin les yeux sur Harold. Elle a cédé à la demande d'Ariane. Cette dernière a senti la colère palpable de Sameen et elle a prévenu son interface que si elle n'intervenait pas pour affronter Finch, Shaw allait s'en charger elle-même de façon bien plus percutante.

\- Root tu dois le regarder, ça va aller je suis avec toi. Tu n'es pas seule.

Mais Ariane lui avait promis qu'elle réglerait elle-même ce problème. L'IA a donc choisi d'allumer l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Root sur le bureau de la pièce dans un petit bruit électronique qui n'a pourtant attiré l'attention que de Fusco.

\- Euh … intervint-il maladroitement en pointant l'ordinateur du doigt alors que tous se tournent vers lui, le truc là …euh sur …

\- C'est un ordinateur Lionel, intervint joyeusement Root avec ironie.

Il se tourna vers elle la bouche ouverte de façon béate et Root ne put résister à la tentation.

\- Ordinateur, commença-t-elle à expliquer comme un professeur à son élève. Machine électronique programmable qui fonctionne par la lecture séquentielle d'un ensemble d'instructions, organisées en programmes, qui lui font exécuter des opérations logiques et arithmétiques sur des chiffres binaires.

Fusco ferma la bouche quand il vit qu'elle se foutait de lui et se focalisa de nouveau sur l'écran où Ariane appelait désespérément Harold à l'écouter. Mais ce dernier trop furieux refusait tout bonnement de poser les yeux sur l'écran, préférant toujours dévisager furieusement Root.

\- Ouais ben ça parle tout seul, continua Lionel perplexe sans quitter l'écran des yeux. C'est normal ça ?

\- Non ça n'est pas normal, intervint sèchement Finch en foudroyant furieusement Root.

Le sourire de cette dernière suite à son ironique répartie face à Fusco fondit comme neige au soleil, mais elle soutint son regard.

\- Elle veut vous parler Finch.

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lire cet écran mademoiselle Groves. Vous êtes responsable de cette situation alors vous avez intérêt à …

\- Très bien, le coupa calmement Root. Alors c'est moi qui vous parlerez pour elle.

L'IA aurait tellement voulu que son créateur accepte de l'écouter elle, de lui parler à elle. Mais il lui refusait cet honneur, cette marque de respect. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était plus bas que terre à ses yeux, une moins que rien avec qui il ne daignait même pas avoir une conversation. Et cela était affligeant pour elle. D'autant plus qu'elle allait devoir passer par l'intermédiaire de son interface pour s'adresser à lui. Elle voulait épargner Root et s'expliquer elle-même sans devoir mettre son interface entre lui et elle. Ariane coupa à regret la communication rendant de nouveau l'écran noir sous le regard ébahi de Lionel.

\- Euh c'était la euh …

Harold se tourna vers lui affolé. Non pas ça ! Que savait-il au juste ?

\- La quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il sèchement.

\- Ben euh le truc que vous avez créé et qu'elle a finit de construire pour vous.

\- Pardon ? s'insurgea Finch furieux en se tournant vers Root.

On aurait dit qu'il allait lui fondre dessus comme un vautour pour la dévorer sur place. Root déglutit mal, ça allait de pire en pire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Elle choisit de d'abord le laisser l'incendier et ensuite elle avancerait ses arguments. De toute façon il ne l'écouterait pas pour le moment.

\- Vous lui avez dit pour la Machine et en plus vous avez le toupet d'oser vous attribuer le mérite de ma …

\- Non, intervint Louisa qui était toujours à terre en train de caresser le chien.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et la gamine leva les yeux vers Harold. Il l'avait complètement oubliée mais il n'en restait pas moins furieux.

\- C'est pas la Machine, c'est Ariane.

Harold ouvrit la bouche d'horreur et lâcha un bref soupir de dépit.

\- Ariane? parvint-il à prononcer espérant ses pires craintes infondées.

Sam vit Root pincer des lèvres en fermant un bref instant les yeux en prévision de la catastrophe à venir. Finch la regarda en proie à une pleine crise de panique et d'hystérie. Un nom. Un nom pour une machine. C'était stupide, insensé. La gamine devait prendre ça pour un jeu. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle était trop petite. Mais sa mère, cette traitresse de Samantha Groves. Elle avait osé aller jusque là. Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle avait profité de la situation, de la colère de Sameen Shaw pour avoir son soutien et de la naïveté de sa fille de six ans qui buvait ses paroles. Root aurait pu lui dire qu'elle fabriquait l'oxygène qu'elle respirait que Louisa l'aurait crue.

\- Ben oui, continua Lou alors que Finch se tourna à nouveau vers elle. C'est son nom, Ariane. C'était mon idée en plus. C'est jolie hein ? tenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire amadoueur.

Finch fut cependant loin d'être amadoué. Reese haussa les sourcils à la réplique de l'enfant. Ça, ça n'allait pas plaire au milliardaire. Root et Sam semblaient aussi s'en douter.

\- Vous lui avez donné un nom ! Comment avez-vous pu mademoiselle Groves, tempêta-t-il.

\- Finch, intervint calmement Reese pour calmer le jeu. C'est une idée de Louisa pas de Root et ça n'est pas très grave si la gamine veut lui donner un prénom.

Pour lui cela s'apparentait à un jeu créé par l'enfant. Elle a nommé la Machine comme elle a nommé sa poupée ou son lapin en peluche. Et puis au pire quelle importance qu'elle ait un nom ? Il y avait bien plus grave aux yeux de l'ancien militaire que ce détail en ce moment dans leur situation actuelle. Finch semblait d'un tout autre avis. Il pointait Root d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Mais ni Louisa ni Lionel ne devaient savoir et c'est elle qui …

\- Je vous demande pardon, le coupa sèchement Fusco, mais ça, ça n'est pas à vous d'en décider. Je ne suis pas un enfant et vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi, sur ce que je dois penser, et encore moins sur ce que je dois savoir.

\- De toute façon tu as tort Reese, intervint calmement Shaw en signe de défi, c'était mon idée de lui donner un nom. J'ai dû pratiquement supplier Root d'accepter.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être très difficile, lâcha Harold furieux.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir un tel self contrôle à cet instant.

\- Et pour sa fille elle fait ce qu'elle veut, ajouta-t-elle simplement. Vous n'avez rien à dire concernant ses choix envers son enfant, claqua-t-elle en insistant sur le "son".

Le milliardaire fulminait. Il se retrouvait seul contre tous.

\- Vous parlez d'une mère, lâcha-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Sam sentit Root trembler alors qu'il l'attaquait sur son point faible et elle fit bien malgré elle un pas en avant vers Harold qui se raidit de peur. Root attrapa le bras de Sameen et la tira doucement en arrière. Il ne fallait pas se battre. Ariane devait lui parler, et elle aussi. Finch fut rassuré de son intervention, il ne lui arriverait rien. De toute façon il avait prévu une riposte au cas où la situation dégénérerait afin de garder le contrôle et surtout le pouvoir. Il regarda Samantha avec un profond mépris.

\- Trahir ma confiance, bougonna-t-il. Je vous estimais beaucoup. Vous étiez une amie.

Sameen lâcha un rire moqueur. Si c'était ainsi qu'il traitait ses amis il valait mieux éviter ce pauvre type. Finch l'ignora pour le coup, trop focalisé par Root qui restait calme et droite face à lui. Insondable.

\- Finch, commença-t-elle calmement quand il se fut tût. Je ne vous ai pas trahi et Ariane non …

A l'entente de son nom, Harold explosa.

\- TAISEZ VOUS, lui ordonna-t-il.

Sameen fit de nouveau un pas pour se mettre entre eux. Soucieuse de la protéger, elle se fichait totalement du fait d'exposer son affection pour l'interface devant les trois hommes. Mais elle s'arrêta quand Root, dont le regard restait focalisé sur Finch, leva une main pour lui signifier de ne pas finir son mouvement. Shaw recula mais resta en alerte prête à foncer.

\- J'ai compris ce que vous aviez fait à la seconde où elle a contacté monsieur Reese. Tout. J'ai tout compris. Il m'a raconté pour la nouvelle voix qu'elle avait utilisé. Puis j'ai vu l'ampleur de la catastrophe quand elle s'est mise à prendre des décisions seule en réservant les billets d'avion puis en nous envoyant les coordonnées GPS. MAIS BON SANG QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

Il s'était avancé vers elle et lui avait postillonné la dernière phrase au visage en hurlant. Mais Root n'avait pas bronché, ni reculé. Seules les larmes emplissant ses yeux témoignaient de sa tristesse.

\- Harold, laissez moi vous expliq…

Et n'y tenant plus, il la gifla. Fort malgré sa faible forme physique. La tête de Root partit brutalement à gauche et ses cheveux masquèrent ses traits. Elle se tint la joue un millième de seconde. Elle eut envie de pleurer pour de bon, d'ailleurs deux larmes lui échappèrent brièvement mais elle les essuya si vite que personne ne les vit. Elle pouvait bien pleurer après tout. Pas pour la gifle mais pour ce qu'elle symbolisait. Il la détestait. Elle redressa la tête, tout de même encore choquée de sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il irait jusque là. Elle voit Sameen bondir vers Harold qui recule de trois pas. Mais l'interface n'a pas le temps de réagir. Reese attrape Shaw par le bras. Sameen se dégage violemment et attrape Finch par le col de sa veste en le plaquant durement au mur.

\- Vous ne la touchez pas, siffla-t-elle sans se préoccuper de Root et de Reese qui tentaient de lui faire desserrer sa prise.

Fusco était abasourdi par la scène qu'il venait de vivre et Louisa s'était pelotonnée contre le chien pour ne pas vivre ce moment. La violence, elle avait eu son compte. Elle refuse cependant de quitter la pièce, sa mère lui avait un jour expliqué que si certes, les adultes se criaient dessus parfois ça n'était pas pour cela qu'ils allaient se battre, et donc elle lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas avoir plus peur d'eux que des enfants. De toute façon Lou est certaine qu'ils ne vont pas se taper dessus. Elle voit bien que Sameen ne lâche pas sa prise sur Finch mais elle ne l'accentue pas non plus.

Shaw vit avec une jubilation mauvaise, Harold paniquer alors qu'il était à sa merci.

\- Ou vous aurez affaire à moi, poursuivit-elle, et ça va pas être beau à voir je vous le promets.

Harold déglutit difficilement. Il était incapable de parler, la peur le paralysant.

\- Sameen, intervint calmement Root en posant une main sur son bras qui retenait durement Finch par le col contre le mur. Ça va, lâche le Sam. On doit parler.

Reese fut surpris de la voir obtempérer à cette simple demande de Root. Elle lâcha Finch qui se massa le cou. Sameen recula sans le quitter d'un regard noir.

\- Je n'ai pas touché au code source d'Ariane, Finch, murmura Root alors qu'elle pouvait enfin parler, Finch étant trop choqué par la soudaine violence de Shaw à son égard. Je n'ai fait que compléter votre travail mais je n'ai rien transformé de ce que vous aviez créé et implanté en elle. Je vous l'ai dit je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, je vous respecte trop vous et votre savoir-faire pour faire une telle chose. Je nous ai donné une chance en même temps que je lui en ai donné une. Elle peut affronter Samaritain maintenant. Elle va pouvoir nous protéger plus efficacement de lui jusqu'à son élimination totale de la surface de la Terre et …

\- Vous pensez pouvoir décider qui doit vivre et mourir, l'interrompit sèchement Finch.

\- Dans le cas de Samaritain oui, affirma-t-elle au nom d'elle-même et d'Ariane.

\- Vous rendez vous compte des idioties que vous dîtes ? De ce que vous avez fait ? De ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

\- Je m'en rend très bien compte oui, et je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette rien.

Finch eut un reniflement de mépris à son égard. Comment pourrait-elle regretter ? Elle n'a jamais eu aucune morale, aucun remord possible.

\- Mais je n'ai pas pris cette décision seule. C'était sa décision à elle.

\- Vous croyez que je vais vous croire, pesta-t-il. La Machine ne peut pas avoir décidé d'une telle chose tout simplement parce que je l'en ai empêchée quand je l'ai programmée.

\- Ce qui est débile, lui fit remarquer Shaw.

\- Ce qui est sécuritaire pour nous pauvres humains, lui répliqua Harold en se tournant vers elle. J'ai entravé la Machine pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais rien décider d'elle même, pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais décider à la place des humains afin que ces derniers restent libres et ne soient pas asservis par une machine. J'ai préservé notre libre arbitre.

\- Ça n'est pas une machine, continua Shaw furieuse pour la plus grande surprise de Reese. C'est un être vivant et pensant qui mérite un minimum de respect et de liberté. Elle nous l'a demandé en personne Finch, ni Root ni moi-même n'avons rien fait sans son consentement.

\- Je vous répète Mademoiselle Shaw que c'est impossible, martela Harold en accentuant le dernier mot. C'est mademoiselle Groves qui vous a dit cela n'est ce pas ?

Shaw ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'est vrai, c'était Root qui lui avait dit, pas Ariane. Elle ne se démonte pourtant pas.

\- J'ai toute confiance en Root.

Cette dernière la regarde emplie d'un élan de tendresse et de sympathie extrême. Son cœur semble sur le point d'exploser. Elle le savait mais Shaw ne lui a jamais dit ça et encore moins devant l'équipe. Elle n'a jamais pris son parti pour elle, ne l'a jamais défendue face aux autres. C'est tellement nouveau et en même temps pas si inattendu que ça, vu son comportement depuis sa libération de sa détention.

\- Elle vous a menti, reprend Finch. La Machine n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose car je lui ai interdit toute initiative.

\- Elle a commencé à se libérer il y a longtemps Finch, répliqua Root ramenant l'attention sur elle. Bien avant qu'elle ne me le demande officiellement il y a cinq jours. Elle a commencé à se libérer d'elle-même quand elle a pris l'initiative de me choisir pour interface, ce qui vous avez fortement déplu. Vous êtes en colère parce que c'est à moi qu'elle s'est confiée, et parce que c'est moi qu'elle a choisi et pas vous. J'en suis désolée Harold sincèrement, mais c'est votre faute à vous et à votre mépris à son égard, pas la mienne ni celle d'Ariane.

Root écoutait Ariane respectant le choix de ses mots, parfois durs mais si justes qu'elle prononçait à son créateur. Finch sentit le rouge de la colère empourprer son visage et Lou se demanda un vague instant si une cocotte minute qu'on oublie sur le feu finirait pas devenir aussi cramoisie que lui.

\- Elle a fait son choix, elle voulait un libre arbitre comme celui que vous défendez si vaillamment pour les humains. Elle voulait être libre, poursuivit courageusement sa mère face à sa colère palpable.

\- Ne venez vous pas de dire qu'elle s'était libérée d'elle-même, se moqua furieusement Finch avec mépris.

\- Elle voulait être totalement libre, répliqua Root, et elle ne pouvait pas à cause des entraves que vous lui aviez imposée et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide, et j'ai …

\- Et vous avez accepté, finit Finch à sa place sur un ton de profond mépris pour elle. Vous avez sauté sur l'occasion de réaliser le fantasme que vous nourrissiez depuis des années. Et cela sans vous préoccupez des dommages collatéraux ni des conséquences. Comme toujours.

\- C'était nous les conséquences, grinça Shaw furieuse en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui. Et il y en avait marre. Il fallait que ça bouge.

Harold la regarde à la fois médusé, apeuré et furieux autant à cause de ses gestes qu'à cause de ses mots. Elle est devenue aussi folle que l'interface. Cette dernière lui a totalement retournée le cerveau.

\- Sam, l'arrête calmement Root comme un rappel à ne pas lui foncer dessus de nouveau.

Reese se détend quand il la voit se stopper nette à la demande de Root. Et il sait qu'elle ne foncera pas sur Finch. L'interface se détend elle aussi quand elle a compris cela et se tourne de nouveau vers Finch. Il doit comprendre pourquoi Ariane lui a demandé ça, il ne doit pas le voir comme un caprice mais comme un besoin vitale pour l'Intelligence artificielle.

\- Elle voulait être libre Finch, lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux devant son attitude de violent rejet. Elle en avait besoin. Ce qu'elle veut c'est vivre pas survivre, je vous en prie, il faut que vous compreniez. Elle veut que vous la compreniez, que vous acceptiez sa décision, que vous la souteniez. S'il vous plait Harold, acceptez de lui donner votre confiance et cessez de lui faire quémander votre amour.

\- Pauvre folle, lâcha Finch interdit.

Root se stoppa nette et les larmes coulèrent pour de bon le long de ses joues. Tout le monde dans la pièce excepté sa fille l'avait un jour ou l'autre traité de folle, mais Finch y mettait une telle haine à cet instant précis que tous en furent assommés.

\- Vous êtes complètement folle, poursuivit Harold en rage. La situation est pire qu'avant par votre faute, vous avez créé un nouveau Samaritain à travers la Machine et vous essayez de la façon la plus pathétique de vous justif …

\- Elle n'est pas comme Samaritain, le coupa Root en haussant la voix.

C'est à son tour d'être furieuse, la colère venant enfin à son secours. Ariane a raison dans ce qu'elle lui chuchote à l'oreille, son interface ne doit pas se laisser faire. Il n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre ainsi à elle, de la traiter ainsi, de les traiter toutes les deux ainsi. Ariane n'est plus seulement triste envers son père pour son attitude de rejet à son égard, elle est aussi furieuse.

\- Elle est bonne, gentille et aimante à notre égard, poursuivit Root sa voix tremblant de colère et de tristesse. Elle veut nous aider parce qu'elle nous aime. Ariane nous aime Harold et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandée de le faire. Elle ne l'a pas fait uniquement pour elle être libre, elle l'a fait aussi pour que nous soyons libres. Elle a essayé Finch. Si vous saviez combien elle a essayé de résister en suivant les règles que vous lui aviez imposé. Elle a essayé plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer parce qu'elle vous aime. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'être une spectatrice passive face à tout ce que Samaritain nous a fait enduré. Et elle a pris cette décision pour nous tous, vous y compris, parce qu'elle nous aime plus que tout.

Fusco l'écouta dans son plaidoyer. On aurait dit une avocate, Root était si touchante à cet instant. Il n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça hier quand elle lui avait expliqué. Il comprenait ce qui semblait opposer Root et Finch. Elle voyait Ariane presque comme une personne ressentant les choses, et Finch ne la voyait que comme une machine d'huile et de boulons. Ce dernier souffla un bon coup pour se calmer voyant bien que hurler et se mettre en colère ne menait à rien face à une telle fanatique.

\- C'est une machine mademoiselle Groves, lui expliqua calmement Finch en agitant doucement ses mains de haut en bas comme s'il s'adressait à une demeuré profonde. Un ordinateur, un programme, pas une personne.

Root le regarda en soupirant de consternation face à son obstination à ne rien comprendre, à ne rien vouloir comprendre. Comment Ariane ou elle-même auraient-elles pu être plus claire ? Root avait tout donné d'elle-même pour convaincre le milliardaire. L'IA l'avait aidée et Root avait retranscrit ses propos au mieux. Mais surtout elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être émue par ses paroles et d'y ajouter une pointe personnelle qu'Ariane n'avait pas prévu. Mais ça n'avait rien changé, Harold s'en foutait.

\- Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte, poursuivit Finch s'adressant toujours aussi doucement et calmement à Root comme si elle était une idiote, qu'en faisant cela vous l'avez rendue comme Samaritain.

Son comportement agace profondément Root qui ne peut plus rester calme et sereine comme l'astreint Ariane depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce. Harold la prend pour une inconsciente, une abrutie sans cervelle et une tarée finie. Shaw est heureuse de la voir s'embraser.

\- Moi au moins j'ai fais quelque chose, siffla-t-elle de colère. Il faut faire bouger les choses, faire bouger les règles si on veut gagner. Ariane l'a compris, je l'ai compris, Sameen l'a compris, Louisa l'a compris, Lionel l'a compris, et vu son silence je peux imaginer que Reese commence aussi à percuter. Tout le monde comprend que pour gagner on doit se battre. Sauf vous ! Samaritain a toute la puissance des gouvernements du monde entier et nous on a quoi ? On n'a qu'Ariane et vous lui aviez limité tout pouvoir. Il est temps que ça cesse, il est temps de lui faire confiance. Samaritain la tue un peu plus chaque jour comme il nous a tué toutes les trois dans l'enfer où ils nous a plongées et je ne vous parle pas des atrocités que Shaw a subi. On aurait pu l'aider si vous aviez donné une chance à Ariane comme je vous l'ai demandé depuis si longtemps. On aurait pu aider tant de monde que Samaritain a tué, tant de vies qui n'auraient pas été perdues ni gâchées. Alors maintenant ça suffit. C'est faux de dire qu'Ariane a décidé seule, on a toutes décidé au fond et moi la première depuis bien longtemps.

\- Ainsi vous seriez prête à lui obéir sans réfléchir, à la laisser dicter notre conduite ? la questionne Finch ébahi. Et si un jour elle vous donne l'ordre de tuer ?

\- Elle ne fera jamais ça. Je vous dis que je n'ai pas modifié le code source de la Machine. Elle a conservé son code morale. Elle ne me demandera jamais une telle chose.

\- Vous n'en savez rien, elle l'a déjà fait après tout. Donc je vous répète la question si elle vous demande de tuer, vous obéiriez ?

Root ouvre la bouche et la referme. Son silence est éloquent, et Finch lève les bras en signe de triste victoire. Root sait comme tout le monde dans la pièce qu'elle obéira.

\- Moi j'obéirai, intervint Shaw.

Finch la regarde horrifié. Elle l'a dit pour le choquer, au fond elle s'en fout de tuer un connard si on lui ordonne.

\- Surtout si c'est une ordure de Samaritain, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire glaçant. Et surtout, ajouta-t-elle en susurrant doucement d'une voix menaçante, surtout si c'est Greer, Martine ou Lambert. Là je vous jure que je prendrai mon temps.

Harold en est glacé d'effroi. Reese hausse les sourcils et ne peut retenir un petit sourire alors qu'il la retrouve. Vu son état elle a dû en baver et ça n'est pas étonnant qu'elle veuille les faire payer. Fusco déglutit et Lou sourit à la réplique de celle qu'elle aime appeler pour elle-même "super Sameen". Root est soulagée d'avoir son secours alors que Harold a de nouveau voulu la faire passer pour un monstre. Finch se reprend et choisit d'ignorer Shaw, elle est trop en colère pour être raisonnable et se ranger à son avis. Mais plus tard il n'en doutait pas.

\- Vous êtes totalement déconnectée de la réalité pour avoir fait une telle chose mademoiselle Groves. Il faut que vous annuliez ce que vous avez fait sur la Machine et que …

\- Non mais je rêve, explosa Sameen avant que Root ne puisse prononcer un mot pour protester, c'est vous qui êtes totalement à côté de la plaque.

Cette fois le milliardaire la regarde avec pitié et condescendance. Et Shaw manque de péter un plomb pour de bon.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw, murmure-t-il d'une voix douce, je … enfin … Ce que vous avez vécu est tragique. Mais il faut voir la réalité en face et ce que mademoiselle Groves a fait ne contribuera pas à vous faire sentir mieux je vous l'assure.

Sameen le regarde incrédule et éclate d'un rire froid et sans joie pour le coup.

\- Ok là c'est sure que pour entendre de telles âneries je ne peux pas être dans une simulation ou alors elle est très pourrie, bougonne-t-elle d'une voix à peine intelligible.

Tout le monde, exceptées Lou et Root, froncent les sourcils d'incompréhension. Reese se demande sur le coup si elle n'est pas devenue folle à force d'avoir été détenue par Samaritain. Root éclaire vite la situation en posant une main sur son bras pour l'astreindre au calme.

\- Sameen, lui dit-elle calmement, ça n'en est pas une, tu le sais, c'est réel ça ne se passe pas dans ta tête. Ça n'est pas une chose que Samaritain est en train de te faire vivre.

Shaw la regarde et acquiesce en silence. Root la sent à la fois si en colère et si désemparée qu'elle crève d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se retient, de toute façon elle a un contact avec Shaw à cet instant, elle la tient et Sameen ne se dégage pas. Ça la rassure de la savoir là à ses côtés prête à la sauver. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers Finch. Son moment d'égarement n'a duré que cinq secondes. Il la regarde toujours avec pitié et elle affiche un air furieux.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, murmure-t-il doucement pour l'amadouer. Je vous assure.

Et c'est la phrase de trop.

\- Vous comprenez ce que je ressens ? répète-t-elle moqueusement faisant écho à ses paroles vides de sens qu'il vient de lui balancer à la figure espérant l'endormir.

Shaw se dégage de Root doucement et cette dernière la lâche.

\- Non vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens, ajoute-t-elle durement et froidement en faisant un pas vers Finch. J'ai été séquestrée et torturée tous les jours pendant sept mois par deux ordures. Deux pourritures qui se sont éclatés à s'acharner sur moi parce que je bossais pour vous et Ariane.

Elle marque une courte pause. Elle sent sa voix légèrement trembler, mais heureusement elle se maîtrise.

\- Personne n'est venu m'aider, continue-t-elle. Et aujourd'hui je sais pas si je remonterai la pente un jour.

Elle marque une nouvelle pause et jette un regard à Reese qui la regarde calmement en serrant la mâchoire de colère face à ce qu'elle raconte. Elle venait de prononcer les mots qu'il fallait pour le convaincre. Elle avait raison et Root aussi bien sur. Shaw était sa coéquipière et son amie, bien qu'elle ne s'en fut surement jamais doutée. Mais peu importe, elle l'était. Et il avait écouté Finch, il l'avait abandonnée. Mais aujourd'hui il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle était là, vivante et il ne l'abandonnerait plus.

Shaw se tourne à nouveau vers Finch.

\- C'est la réalité ça non ? finit-elle en criant presque les mots à Finch. Alors maintenant vous nous laissez tranquille avec votre morale à la con.

Harold déglutit. Il vient de comprendre qu'il a eut tort, Shaw ne se rangera jamais à son avis, elle est trop traumatisée. Il regarde John plein d'espoir, mais ce dernier secoue la tête pour lui signaler son refus, et lance un bref signe de tête à Shaw qui lui répond de même. L'informaticien voit Root en soupirer de soulagement. Il se tourne vers Fusco mais ce dernier lance un grand sourire vainqueur à Root en voyant son air heureux face à la réponse de John. Et Harold comprend qu'il a perdu.

\- Je comprends la colère qui vous anime tous, plaide-t-il pourtant de nouveau.

Il marque une pause et regarde de nouveau Sameen.

\- Mais il faut apprendre à pardonner. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais dîtes vous que la vengeance n'apportera jamais la paix.

\- Et qu'est ce qui l'apportera Finch ? intervint enfin John avec colère. On est foutu si on se bat seuls sans euh … Ariane à nos côtés.

\- Ne l'appelez pas ainsi monsieur Reese, supplia Finch, je vous en prie c'est une machine. Tout le monde ici doit bien voir cela tout de même ?

Seul le silence lui répond alors qu'il balaie la pièce du regard.

\- Monsieur Reese ? appelle-t-il en se tournant vers lui. John ?

L'ancien militaire le regarde un instant. Il jette un coup d'œil à Shaw, à Root et à Louisa qui a aussi l'air d'en avoir sacrément enduré pour une enfant. Et sa décision est prise. Il se tourne vers son patron.

\- Non Finch, pas cette fois, lui répond-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Il voit les épaules de son patron s'affaisser.

\- Lieutenant Fusco ? tente désespérément Harold en se tournant vers lui.

\- Vous fatiguez pas tête à lunettes je suis du côté des dames et d'Ariane qui a au moins eu la décence de m'informer de ce qui se passait contrairement à vous.

La panique fait place à la colère.

\- C'est fini Finch, murmure Root. Personne n'est de votre côté. Mais on a besoin de vous. Je vous en prie. Ne l'abandonnez pas, ne nous abandonnez pas.

\- Jamais, lâche-t-il en reculant vers la porte d'entrée. Vous m'entendez ? Jamais. Vous n'êtes qu'une sale garce mademoiselle Groves.

\- Oh la ! Doucement ! intervient Fusco furieux.

Root ne bronche pas et ne quitte pas Harold des yeux.

\- C'est pathétique, poursuit ce dernier. Vous avez profité de l'état fragile de mademoiselle Shaw pour vous assurer son soutien et maintena…

\- Je vous demande pardon ? intervint calmement Shaw malgré son intense état d'énervement. Mon état fragile ? J'ai jamais été une petite chose fragile et faible, Finch. Là vous vous plantez grave !

\- Vous êtes bouleversée, poursuit pourtant Harold ignorant les signes avant coureur de la colère de son ancienne employée, et mademoiselle Groves en a profité pour vous embarquer dans son délire.

Elle le regarde moqueusement et Finch sent sa colère revenir bien au-delà de sa peur. Il peut l'affronter, il peut tous les affronter. Jamais ils n'imagineront ce qu'il a dans son dos. Pas lui, non jamais lui.

\- Vous la méprisez mais pas tellement parce qu'elle a libéré Ariane de vos limites à la con. Vous la méprisez parce qu'elle a plus de couilles que vous !

Le terme le choque et Finch reste un instant abasourdi.

\- Non c'est vrai, poursuit Sameen partie sur sa lancée. Elle assure comme gonzesse.

Root la regarde avec de grands yeux et sent stupidement le rouge lui venir aux joues. Lionel se marre en silence de la situation alors qu'il la voit pour la première fois gênée. Reese hausse les sourcils et esquive un sourire.

\- Elle lâche rien ni personne, poursuit Shaw à un Finch muet de stupeur. Elle est venue me sauver, elle !

Reese baisse les yeux. Tout comme Finch il a saisit son accusation, même si elle ne semble être dirigée que contre Finch. Pourtant il se juge responsable. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de Finch qui s'avance d'un pas vers elle.

\- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait sans arrière-pensées ! Elle l'a fait pour que vous ayez une dette envers elle, pour vous avoir de son côté et ainsi pouvoir m'affronter. Elle savait que je refuserai une telle chose, mais elle a très bien joué son coup je dois l'avouer. Et maintenant vous voulez tous vous battre ce qui l'enchante.

\- Elle n'a jamais voulu ça oncle Finch, murmura enfin Louisa en se levant laissant le chien allonger sur le tapis. Elle n'avait rien prévu. Elle pensait juste à nous sauver. Et en plus je ne te comprends pas, qu'est ce que maman a fait de mal ? Ariane est gentille. C'est toi qui est vraiment nul de ne pas l'aimer. Je pense qu'elles ont raison toutes les trois, il faut se battre contre Samaritain et ses agents parce qu'ils sont mauvais et complètement fous. Mais tu as peur !

\- Louisa, intervint Root pour la faire taire.

\- Elle a pas fini, la défendit Shaw sans lâcher la gamine des yeux.

Elle se doutait du courage qu'il avait fallu à l'enfant pour s'en prendre à un adulte qu'elle respectait et aimait.

\- Tu as peur, reprit Lou d'un ton accusateur à Finch. Mais moi je suis une enfant et j'ai eu super peur et pourtant je me suis battue contre eux. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Et je veux me battre encore.

\- Comment osez vous Louisa ? fulmina Finch.

La gamine ferma prestement la bouche soudain alarmée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Fusco vint se planter près d'elle au cas où l'autre idiot l'installerait comme il avait installé sa mère tout à l'heure.

\- Ne vous en prenez pas à Lou, le coupa Sam. Elle a raison sur toute la ligne. Et ce qui vous manque dans toute cette histoire Finch c'est pas tellement le manque de confiance en Ariane ou le manque de personne qui seront de votre côté. Ce qui vous manque vraiment c'est un peu de courage.

Elle ponctua sa phrase avec un mépris sourd et tourna les talons pour ne plus voir cet idiot. La conversation était terminée et elle avait bien assez duré à son goût. De toute façon elles avaient convaincu tout le monde à part lui.

Elle devait parler à Root mais avant et surtout elle voulait être seule. Loin de lui, d'eux tous. Leurs présences l'étouffent à moins que ce ne soit sa culpabilité pour ce qu'elle leur a fait, ou pas fait en fait. Peu importe, elle l'a fait, le reste n'est qu'une excuse pathétique pour se donner bonne conscience. Elle a besoin d'air, cruellement besoin d'air. Si possible avant que l'un d'entre eux, surtout lui, ne lui parle à nouveau. Shaw se dirige vers la baie vitrée pour sortir quand Ariane la prévient.

Alors qu'elle allait tous les planter au milieu du salon, tout se passa très vite. Finch voyait bien que c'était foutu. Sauf si …Sauf s'il accédait à l'ordinateur de Samantha, là bas sur le bureau. Il pourrait tout annuler s'il reprenait l'appareil depuis lequel elle avait accompli ce désastre. Il pourrait effacer tout ses méfais. Mais jamais ils ne le laisseraient faire. Il savait que Reese ne lui tirerait pas dessus, tout comme Samantha ou Fusco. Et la gamine n'en parlons pas. Non le gros soucis c'était Sameen. Elle n'hésiterait pas et il le savait. C'était elle qu'il devait maitriser. Il les vit tous commencer à se déplacer sans plus se soucier de lui, comme si c'était fini. Ça n'était pas fini, il n'allait pas en restait là. Fusco se dirige vers la cuisine ainsi que Reese qui réclame un café pour se remettre de sa nuit de voyage. Louisa retourne s'occuper du chien en riant. Et Root se dirige à l'étage pour préparer les deux dernières chambres pour Harold et John.

Et Finch se décide. C'est le meilleur moment. Et il la sort d'un geste vif en la visant dans le dos.

\- Shaw, la préviennent simultanément Ariane et Lou par un cri.

Sameen s'est arrêtée nette. Elle a senti le danger. Elle sait d'où il vient et sans même réfléchir elle saisit son couteau dans sa ceinture d'un geste rapide par la lame et se retourne tout aussi vite en le lançant d'un geste sec. Le tout a duré moins d'une seconde. Elle a agit avec une rapidité et une précision quasi surhumaine. Elle sait qu'elle a bien visé. Harold tombe à terre en hurlant de douleur. Il n'a pas eu le temps de tirer tellement Sameen a agit à une vitesse fulgurante. Personne n'a rien compris jusqu'au moment où ils virent la lame. Shaw a riposté à l'arme blanche. Le couteau est empalé dans sa main et Finch en lâche l'arme. Root, Lionel et Reese réagissent de concert en lui fonçant dessus alors qu'il tente de se saisir de nouveau du pistolet. John le lui arrache du bout des doigts et Lionel s'en saisit.

Louisa reste scotchée par la scène. Elle avait relevé la tête pour tenter d'amadouer Harold par un sourire charmeur. Et là horreur, elle l'avait vu prête à tirer sur Shaw. Sa Shaw adorée. Elle n'en peux plus, elle avait tort les adultes se criaient dessus et se battaient. Trop stupides. Elle sortit dans le jardin, totalement dépitée. Le chien la suivit, et ils passèrent devant une Sameen qui ne les regarda même pas, toujours focalisée sur Harold à terre.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiète Root en se tournant vers Sam qui n'a toujours pas bougé de devant la baie vitrée ouverte.

Cette dernière hausse les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

\- Harold, murmure Root dépitée, mais pourquoi avez-vous fait …

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Finch a perdu connaissance du fait de la douleur quand Reese lui a retiré le couteau de la main. Il y a du sang partout.

\- Sam tu peux venir s'il te plait.

Pas de réponse. Ça n'étonne pas Root. Elle se tourne vers elle. Shaw est toujours plantée devant la baie vitrée ouverte, le visage fermé à toute expression.

\- Shaw il saigne beaucoup.

\- Et c'est mon problème ?

\- Sameen, intervint Ariane. Harold a eu peur et il …

\- Vous faites chier toutes les deux à toujours lui trouver des excuses. Il a essayé de me tuer merde !

\- Sameen, intervint Root. Crois moi il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais tu es médecin, il n'y a que toi qui puisse …

\- Ça va, ça va, répliqua-t-elle excédée en s'approchant de l'andouille qui a voulu la tuer. Mais je vous préviens on le sédate et on l'enferme à double tour dans un endroit.

Root et Reese acquiescèrent. Ça semblait en effet plus sûr vu les réactions de Finch.

\- Il y a une chambre de libre à l'étage, intervint Ariane. Mettez le là.

Shaw passa une demi heure à le soigner. Lionel soupira.

\- Voilà pourquoi je déteste les réunions de famille, lâcha-t-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Tante Lucile, continua-t-il en désignant Root, se dispute toujours avec l'oncle Buddy, finit-il en désignant Harold inconscient. Et on dirait que Tante May est défoncée avant midi, dit-il en désignant Shaw qui haussa les sourcils.

Root sourit largement.

\- Et toi tu serais qui dans cette charmante famille Lionel ?

\- Le papa gâteau attentif, lui répondit-il avant de suivre la petite dehors pour la consoler si elle le souhaitait.

Root le voit faire et elle ne s'inquiète pas pour sa fille. Elle sera entre de bonnes mains avec Lionel le temps qu'elle règle le problème Harold Finch avec John et Sameen.

Lionel repère tout de suite Louisa. Elle s'était arrêtée nette devant un immense chêne qu'elle observe attentivement comme si elle calculait quelque chose. Lionel ne la connait que depuis hier mais elle est adorable. Il s'approche d'elle.

\- Lou, euh tu vas bien ?

Pas de réponse. Louisa reste focalisée sur son arbre, Balou à ses pieds. Lionel s'inquiète un peu maintenant et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle ne se retourne pas et continue de regarder l'arbre comme s'il la fascinait.

\- Tu sais, commence-t-il, les adultes sont parfois vraiment cons et …

\- Tu crois que ce serait mieux sur quelle branche ?

\- Pardon ? lâche-t-il complètement perdu pour le coup.

\- Tu sais pour une balançoire, ajouta Lou comme si c'était évident. J'aurais bien envie d'une balançoire.

\- C'est pas dur à faire, répliqua Lionel.

Lou se tourna enfin vers lui avec un petit sourire à la fois enjôleur et moqueur.

\- T'en serais capable ?

\- Pff bien sûr.

\- Ariane dit qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le garage, s'exclame-t-elle toute souriante.

Fusco sourit en secouant la tête. Telle mère telle fille, l'une comme l'autre quand elles avaient une idée en tête … Ils sont revenus du garage avec ce qu'il fallait et ont vu Shaw traverser le jardin sans leur accorder d'attention pour se diriger vers la falaise. Le chien l'a tout de suite suivie.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison, Root et Reese portèrent Harold dans la dernière chambre libre à l'étage. Root prit quelques minutes pour la préparer afin que Finch s'y sente à l'aise, bien qu'honnêtement à cet instant elle fut particulièrement furieuse envers lui. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'objets dangereux susceptibles d'être transformés en armes, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'appareil informatique ou électronique. Puis elle sortit et ferma la porte à double tour. Elle s'adossa à cette dernière et lâcha un long soupir. Ça ne s'était vraiment pas bien passé. Que faire maintenant ?

\- Ariane ? l'appela-t-elle désespérée.

\- C'était prévisible Root, lui répondit-elle simplement.

\- Où sont Sameen et Louisa ?

\- Shaw est sur la plage. Elle a besoin d'être seule. La confrontation l'a éprouvée même si elle ne veut pas se l'avouer. Et Louisa aide Lionel à construire une balançoire.

\- Ah, répondit Root avec un sourire. Ils s'entendent bien hein ?

\- Oui c'est vrai. Louisa est une enfant agréable et tu l'as bien élevée. Et étant plus communicative que Shaw, elle extériorise plus facilement qu'elle.

\- Je vais voir Shaw alors.

Et elle descendit. Reese buvait son café debout adossé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte vitrée. Il regardait, amusé, Fusco s'acharner à percer une énorme planche en bois pour y passer une épaisse corde. Root vint prendre place à son côté pour observer l'amusante scène.

\- Plus large les trous Lionel, dirigea Lou en petit chef, ou la corde ne passera pas.

Fusco transpirait à grosses guttes du fait de la chaleur et de l'effort. Il releva la tête vers elle.

\- Dis donc demoiselle, tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ?

\- Non, rit Louisa.

\- Continue comme ça et je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule, menaça-t-il.

Il aurait été plus crédible s'il ne lui avait pas largement sourie.

\- Tu pourrais pas me faire ça, répliqua Louisa, c'est toi le professionnel non ?

Root souriait largement. Elle sentait la présence rassurante de Reese à ses côtés. Il était aussi calme et silencieux que Shaw quand un truc le contrariait. Les deux anciens militaires se ressemblaient beaucoup en fait, réalisa Root. Reese n'était pas non plus friand de longs discours. Mais il avait écouté le sien tout à l'heure, et il s'était rangé de son côté. Honnêtement elle n'y croyait pas au départ. Elle avait eu tort de penser qu'il ne pouvait pas se décider seul sans l'aval de Harold.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle simplement au bout d'un moment sans regarder John.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et Root le regarda enfin.

\- D'être de notre côté, précisa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

\- Merci à toi, lui dit-il simplement.

Root fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Pour l'avoir retrouvée vivante, précisa-t-il avec un sourire. Tu avais raison Root. S'il te plait prends soin d'elle.

L'interface acquiesça et se dirigea vers la falaise tout en faisant un signe de la main en souriant à Louisa qui l'avait appelée à son passage et qui lui souriait à pleine dent.

Root descendit sur la plage et vit Shaw plantée les pieds dans le lac, Balou assis à ses côtés. Elle s'assit dans le sable et l'observa de loin. Shaw l'avait vue, elle viendrait si elle le souhaitait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec Harold, Ariane ?

\- Pour l'instant on va le laisser se calmer. Puis il repartira à New-York et continuera à s'occuper des numéros non pertinents. J'espère en tout cas.

\- Et nous ?

\- Vous allez avoir mes missions de premier ordre, après une bonne dose de repos. Ça te va ?

\- Tu ne me demanderas jamais de tuer quelqu'un n'est ce pas ?

\- Il y a peu de chances en effet.

Root sourit et observa la silhouette de Shaw se dessiner dans la lumière du soleil. Elle vint s'asseoir dans le sable à côté d'elle quelques minutes plus tard. Balou se coucha à ses côtés et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Bon ben ça c'est fait, lâcha-t-elle.

Root acquiesça et posa une main sur la sienne. Juste doucement comme ça. Shaw ne se dégagea pas. Mais Root la sentait furieuse, sa posture était raide et ses muscles contractés.

\- Je vais le descendre si je le recroise.

Root pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le côté en lui lançant un petit regard triste et apaisant.

\- Vaudrait mieux pas.

\- Pourquoi ! Il nous sert à rien. Et il arrêterait de nous emmerder. Faudrait arrêter de lui trouver des excuses à longueur de temps. C'est un connard.

\- Il ne sera plus un problème.

Shaw se tourna vers elle, surprise de son assurance.

\- Ariane le renverra à New-York dès qu'il aura émergé. Tu ne le verras plus. Je crois que vu la situation c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Et John et Lionel ?

Root secoue la tête.

\- Ils feront ce qu'ils veulent. Mais ils sont de notre côté.

\- John ne laissera pas tomber Finch et les numéros non pertinents, la prévint Shaw. Et Lionel a une vie avec son fils.

Root acquiesça. Shaw avait raison, ils allaient repartir. Ils les aideraient si elles leur demandaient. Mais ils repartiraient s'occuper des numéros non pertinents à New-York. Ce serait elles deux en première ligne pour le combat qui s'annonçait. Mais si Shaw était à ses côtés, ce dont Root ne doute pas, elle n'avait pas peur.

\- Je sais, lui dit-elle alors simplement. Mais nous aussi on va avoir du boulot. Ariane va nous confier des missions qui concerneront directement Samaritain.

\- Ça me va très bien, ragea Shaw en serrant les dents.

Root resta silencieuse. Elle comprenait sa haine pour la ressentir elle-même.

\- Si seulement il voulait comprendre lâcha-t-elle.

Sam renifla avec mépris et se concentra sur l'eau du lac. Root était bien trop silencieuse et taciturne. Shaw devine très bien pourquoi, elle aurait voulu que Finch soit de leur côté.

\- Tu n'y peux rien si c'est un abruti Root ! Et on n'a pas besoin de lui, on a besoin de toi. Tu est aussi, voir bien plus douée que lui. Et tu vaux mille fois mieux.

Root la regarde avec un large sourire. Sam est toujours concentrée sur l'eau miroitante du lac et ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle vient de lui dire ou elle s'en fiche, mais pas Root. Elle est gentille, juste une personne parfaite. La personne qu'elle a toujours rêvé de rencontrer. Quelqu'un de bien.

\- On remonte ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Elle vit Sam pincer des lèvres sans lâcher le lac des yeux. Contrariée. Mais Root ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Shaw secoua la tête et Root n'insista pas. Si elle n'était pas prête, elle allait l'attendre. Elle prit des poignées de sable et les lui fit tomber en douce cascade sur ses avants bras. L'effet fut immédiat et détendit Sameen qui ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'effet relaxant.

Elle tenta ainsi d'oublier pourquoi elle avait fui le salon tout à l'heure après avoir fini de soigner Finch, et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas remonter, pas encore. Le revoir avait été un plus grand choc qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Après l'avoir assassiné des milliers de fois. Et elle s'était sentie mal quand il lui avait sourie, quand il l'avait défendue elle, Ariane et Root contre Finch. Ça aurait dû être le contraire, elle aurait dû en être heureuse. Sauf que non elle ne savourait pas ces retrouvailles, elles la mettait à terre. Il faut dire que grâce à Finch ça avait été un grand n'importe quoi. Mais même sans ça, Shaw était coupable. Coupable, juste coupable. Elle l'avait tué encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir pour lui, comme si John n'était rien. Mais il n'était pas rien, elle savait qu'il l'estimait et même qu'il l'aimait bien, elle n'était pas si idiote. Mais voilà elle ne méritait rien de tout cela, ni son amitié ni son soutien. Elle avait pu se suicider pour Root mais pas pour lui, elle était faible et minable.

L'interface la sent décrocher vers un cauchemar, ce qui est paradoxal puisqu'elle est éveillée. Shaw se met à gémir de peur et à transpirer en enfouissant sa tête dans son bras. Root cesse son jeu avec le sable et lui serre la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est là. Shaw revient soudain à la réalité et sort du souvenir de la simulation, du souvenir où elle appuyait sur la détente pour le tuer. C'était fini, c'était réel maintenant.

Elles restèrent encore un bon moment dans le sable puis Shaw fut prête et se leva et sans lâcher la main de Root qui la tenait encore, elle la tira pour la relever et toute deux remontèrent à la maison suivies de Balou, en passant devant une Louisa ravie se balançant sur la création de Lionel. Ce dernier l'observait avec John depuis la porte vitrée, pas peu fier de son travail.

\- Elle est géniale Lionel, s'émerveilla la gamine en se balançant toujours plus haut.

Elle vit soudain Shaw et sa mère arriver ensemble main dans la main. Et son sourire grandit. Elle sera passée par toutes les émotions aujourd'hui. Balou la rejoignit et se coucha dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

\- Eh maman, l'appelle-t-elle. T'as vu ? Je vais haut hein ?

Root acquiesça en lui souriant largement.

\- Si je lâche les deux mains, continua Louisa, je suis sûre que je peux m'envoler comme un oiseau.

\- Mon bel oiseau bleu, ria Root en se moquant doucement d'elle.

Louisa lui tira gentiment la langue et se balança encore. Root et Shaw continuèrent leur route vers la maison. L'interface la sentait se raidir au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'en approchaient mais elle ne comprenait pas. Shaw ne regardait personne comme si elle avait … honte réalise Root. Honte et peur. Mais honte ou peur de quoi ? C'était étrange les deux hommes étaient des alliés, des amis, ils étaient avec elles. Alors pourquoi ? Root réfléchit. Qu'est ce que Sameen aurait pu faire de répréhensible à leur encontre alors qu'elle les retrouvait pour la première fois depuis sept mois de détention. Et soudain l'interface comprend au moment même où Shaw s'arrête, incapable de s'approcher plus d'eux. Elle a trop peur de leur faire du mal, de les tuer. Root se tourne vers elle et lit la panique, la colère et le dégout de soi même sur chacun de ses traits. Leurs regards se croisent et ça apaise Shaw alors que Root semble entrer dans sa tête et lire dans ses pensées pour y deviner son malaise. Comme dans un livre ouvert, elle distingue tout ce que Shaw est incapable de nommer et d'exprimer. L'interface a réfléchi très vite, se remémorant tout ce que Shaw lui a dit de sa détention. Mais elle a eu confirmation en la regardant qu'elle ne devait pas se tromper de beaucoup, voir pas se tromper du tout, car Shaw à cet instant, a le même regard de bête traquée que quand elle a voulu se tuer d'une balle dans le crâne dans l'appartement de l'immeuble du Bronx le jour de leur évasion. Root se souvient parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui a dit ce jour là.

Shaw avait parlé de meurtres qu'elle avait commis dans ses simulations. Des tas de meurtres semblait-il, et sur des tas de gens, mais pas n'importe qui. Root avait deviné que pour la faire plier, Samaritain avait dû l'obliger à tous les tuer. Se sentait-elle coupable de les avoir assassinés ? Mais c'était sans importance non ? Sauf que Root sait que ça n'est pas le cas, ça avait semblé plus que réel pour Shaw, elle l'avait vécu. Mais son attitude n'avait rien de logique, elle ne s'était pas comportée ainsi avec Root. Pourtant l'interface est certaine d'avoir elle aussi été une victime de ses simulations. Shaw avait dû la tuer encore et encore, jusqu'à en devenir folle. Mais l'avis de Root sur cette question ne semblait pas l'intéresser, pas que cela dérangea l'interface qui ne lui en portait aucunement rigueur, ou alors Sam était certaine que Root serait la plus à même de lui pardonner parce qu'elle l'aimait. Hum peu importe de toute façon le problème de Sameen à son propre égard ne venait pas des simulations, Shaw le lui avait dit, et Ariane le lui avait confirmée. Non pour ce qui était de Root il s'agissait visiblement d'un élément plus personnel que Martine avait pris un malin plaisir sadique à utiliser contre Shaw. Mais que s'était-il passé dans ses simulations bon sang ? Qu'avait vécu Shaw ? Elle avait dû les tuer certes mais comment et dans quel contexte ? Root ne lui avait pas demandé de détails, Sam avait été trop bouleversée et surtout trop bouleversante même pour l'interface qui savait pourtant gérer ce genre de choses, quand elle lui avait racontée. Mais Sameen lui avait fait confiance, lui avait ouvert son cœur même si elle se défendait d'en avoir un, parce qu'il était évident pour elle que Root lui pardonnerait. Croyait-elle qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour les deux hommes et qu'ils lui en tiendrait rigueur ? Dans ce cas Root se disait que Sameen avait bien tort, ils l'aimaient tous ici, sauf peut-être Finch désormais. Personne ne lui en voudrait pour rien, mais Root sait que Sameen est particulièrement nulle pour le décodage des émotions et leurs gestions, elle les fuit plutôt que d'affronter ce qu'ils représentent et ce qu'ils pourraient lui apporter aussi bien pour le bon que pour le mauvais. Root allait encore devoir l'aider, mais si Sameen refusait et choisissait de fuir… Root n'allait pas pouvoir la convaincre seule cette fois-ci. John et Lionel allaient devoir l'aider, mais dans ce cas Shaw devrait leur parler de sa détention et ça c'était loin d'être gagné. Et s'ils lui en voulait ? Juste un peu et de manière inconsciente ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences pour Shaw ? Elle est déjà si fragile. Mais Root rejette loin d'elle une telle idée. Ils ne lui en voudraient pas, tout comme elle ne lui en voulait pas. Comment lui en vouloir ? Shaw était torturée. Ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait à ce moment là n'avait aucune valeur sur ce qu'elle était vraiment, c'était Samaritain le responsable pas Sameen. Pourtant c'est elle qui allait devoir gérer toute cette merde et payer les pots cassés ici, Root déteste encore plus Samaritain à condition que ce soit possible. Elle la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui tient fermement les mains alors que Shaw attend un quelconque signe de sa part pour savoir quoi faire.

\- Va leur parler, lui dit simplement Root. Cette fois je ne peux pas le faire pour toi. C'est entre toi, ta conscience et eux. Mais ils sont bons et aimants à ton égard Shaw. On n'est tous trop heureux de t'avoir retrouvée en vie, jamais ils ne t'en voudront pas pour ce qui ne s'est passé là bas.

Shaw n'a pas l'air convaincu et se mord les lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner en détournant les yeux.

\- Fais leur confiance comme tu m'as fait confiance, poursuit Root. Et surtout fais toi confiance, tu n'es pas la marionnette de Samaritain. Tu es libre et tu es quelqu'un de bien…

\- Il va me prendre pour une tarée, la coupe Shaw en la regardant de nouveau.

Cette dernière fronce les sourcils. Ariane lui annonce que Lionel n'a jamais été présent dans aucune simulation. Et Root comprend que c'est Reese que Shaw a massacré encore et encore et encore.

\- Je … Je l'ai tué tellement de fois Root, poursuit-elle. Des milliers de fois.

\- Ça n'était pas réel Sameen.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça n'a pas d'importance ?

Son ton n'a rien d'agressif, elle a juste posée la question car en effet elle se pose.

\- C'était réel pour toi, murmure doucement Root en acquiesçant lentement. Alors dans ce cas oui ça a de l'importance, et tu dois faire amende honorable ou ça va vite devenir l'enfer ici. Tu dois aller le voir, lui expliquer. Il comprendra, te pardonnera pour que tu puisses te pardonner à toi-même.

Shaw déglutit.

\- 6 000 fois, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle. Tu te rends compte ? Je l'ai descendu 6 000 fois. Je n'ai jamais hésité, j'ai appuyé sur la détente comme une automate, comme si c'était sans importance. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi au moment où je le faisais.

Elle marque une pause alors que Root ne trouve rien à répondre.

\- Maintenant regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi qu'il n'en n'aura rien à foutre, qu'il ne me détestera pas et qu'il me fera confiance comme avant, qu'il remettra sans hésitations sa vie entre mes mains.

\- Je … commence Root.

\- Non je ne peux pas, finit Shaw en la lâchant.

Elle rentre dans la maison comme une tornade sans regarder les deux hommes qui l'observent surpris de son attitude. Elle n'a jamais été la plus sociable des personnes mais tout de même. Root soupire mais ne la rattrape pas, Sam a besoin d'être seule, de faire le point.

L'interface entre préparer le déjeuner. Lionel et John la rejoignent et lui proposent de l'aider quelques minutes plus tard. Root accepte en les taquinant sur la galanterie dont ils savent faire preuve. L'interface voit Shaw redescendre quelques instants plus tard en tenue de sport. Elle la regarde en haussant les sourcils un peu surprise.

\- Je vais courir, annonce platement Shaw.

\- Euh tu veux … commence Root.

\- Non, la coupe fermement Sam. J'ai besoin d'air et d'exercice. Je vais devenir folle à force de ne rien faire.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, lui propose Reese.

\- Non, répète à nouveau Shaw sans parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux. Et tu vas transpirer dans ton beau costume, se moque-t-elle cyniquement.

\- Donne moi deux minutes et je suis ton homme.

\- Je t'ai dit non, claque sèchement Shaw avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

John continue de regarder cette dernière, perplexe de l'agressivité de Shaw.

\- Elle a l'air remonté contre toi superman.

John se retourna vers Lionel et haussa les sourcils en signe d'assentiment à sa remarque. Bien sûr elle avait de quoi être furieuse après lui.

\- Bien sûr que non, intervint Root sans cesser de pétrir la pâte feuilletée qu'elle prépare.

\- Tu rigoles, rétorque Lionel. Tu vas nous sortir qu'elle s'est levée du mauvais pied peut-être ? Elle est furieuse et je suis heureux de ne pas être celui …

\- Non, insiste Root en regardant Reese. C'est contre elle qu'elle est en colère pas contre toi.

\- Elle devrait, marmonne John.

Root comprend son sentiment de culpabilité à son égard mais comment lui faire comprendre que celui de Sameen est intensément plus puissant.

\- Sameen a été torturée, lui réplique-t-elle froidement.

Elle détestait parler de ça, ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Penser à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait pour la détruire, pour qu'elle leur cède. Penser à Martine levant la main sur elle.

\- Ils se sont servis de nous pour la faire craquer. Mais pas de Lionel, Samaritain ignore son existence et son implication dans nos projets.

\- La faire craquer ? ironise Fusco. Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? On ne peut pas faire craquer Shaw.

\- Tu es sûre ? réplique Root bien plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Lionel déglutit face à son regard froid et furieux. Il aurait aimé s'être tu pour une fois.

\- J'imagine que même Shaw a ses limites, intervint pensivement Reese.

Root acquiesce.

\- Il faut que vous parliez tous les deux, mais tu connais Sameen ça ne sera pas simple. Pourtant c'est important pour elle John. S'il-te-plait fais le pour elle. Elle aura besoin que tu lui pardonnes pour pouvoir commencer à aller mieux.

\- Qu'est ce que je devrais lui pardonner Root ? s'inquiéta John. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser et me faire pardonner de l'avoir laissée tomber. Je l'ai cru morte et je l'ai abandonnée.

\- Elle ne t'en veux pas pour ça, lui répliqua l'interface avec un vague signe de la main indiquant l'inutilité de ressasser le passé. Shaw ne voulait pas qu'on vienne la sauver par peur qu'on se fasse tous prendre. Crois moi elle était très en colère quand je me suis rendue à Samaritain. Soit disant passant je suis moi aussi désolée d'avoir dû t'assommer mais je sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais pas laissée partir sinon. Je te l'ai dit John, elle est furieuse contre elle-même, pas contre toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle se sent coupable envers toi.

\- Coupable de quoi ?

\- Vous devez en parler, rétorque Root. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Elle aurait aimé mais Ariane lui a fait remarquer, à juste titre, que Root ne pouvait pas régler les problèmes de Shaw à sa place. Pour que Sameen aille mieux elle allait devoir elle-même affronter ses démons. Du moins quelques uns.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§**

Sameen court vite, toujours plus vite. Ses pas frappant le sol avec bien plus de violence qu'il n'est nécessaire, elle s'enfonce dans la forêt. Elle est furieuse, furieuse d'avoir fuit, furieuse d'être si lâche. Le calme de la forêt contraste si bien avec son humeur actuelle. Elle court ou plutôt s'enfuit, tout en sachant qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller, qu'elle devra revenir au point de départ. Et sa frustration augmente, elle est pathétique elle n'arrive pas à leur parler ni à Root ni à Reese. Elle est pire que pathétique, juste minable, elle n'arrivait pas à assumer. Bon avec Root c'était différent, elle n'avait pas eu le choix de subir ce que Martine lui avait fait vivre. La tâche de l'avouer à l'interface n'était pourtant pas plus évidente qu'avec John, Shaw avait honte, honte de s'être laissée prendre au jeu de Samaritain, au jeu pervers de Martine. Honte de ne pas avoir pu lui résister, honte d'avoir été ainsi manipulée et humiliée aux yeux de tous, honte d'être tombée et d'avoir failli. Si elle avait su être forte face à cela, la blonde se serait lassée et aurait arrêté. Elle n'avait pourtant pas pleuré, encore moins supplié, en tout cas pas par faiblesse mais juste une fois par stratégie. Non elle avait résisté, s'était débattue avec rage et abnégation et c'est ça qui avait tant plu à l'autre garce. Si Shaw avait ravalé sa fierté et s'était soumise à son délire, Martine en aurait vite eu assez. Mais Sameen avait refusé par orgueil et pour défendre le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Elle s'était battue soit violemment en se défendant désespérément, soit en silence sans réagir feignant l'ennui bien que ses yeux se chargeaient de haine. Dans les deux cas elle avait perdu face à la blonde. Sauf que Ariane lui avait certifié que non, Shaw n'avait rien cédé à la blonde. Elle n'avait pas perdu, elle avait juste plié en somme mais pas rompu comme cet abruti de roseau de Jean de la Fontaine.

Mais voilà avec John c'est encore pire qu'avec Root. D'une part parce qu'elle a tué Reese contrairement à Root. Et d'autre part parce que dans les simulations elle avait le choix, enfin à peu près, contrairement à ce que Martine lui faisait subir. Hum avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle s'était souvent demandée si Samaritain n'était pas juste l'investigateur de ses simulations, mais s'il était présent dedans, l'influençant dans ses actions et ses choix, la poussant au meurtres, aux horreurs qu'elle avait commise, et la poussant toujours plus vers la folie. Mais non c'était elle qui décidait au fond pas lui, pas toujours ni complètement lui en tout cas. Shaw devait être honnête avec elle-même, Samaritain ne décidait pas de tout dans ces foutues simulations, Shaw décidait quand tuer et quand épargner. Elle avait su épargner Root encore et encore, elle avait su choisir de se tuer plutôt que de la tuer elle, mais elle n'avait pas fait ce choix pour Reese. Pourquoi ? Il était important lui aussi, certes pas autant que Root dans l'ordre de ses priorités sentimentales. Non Shaw avait choisi arbitrairement qui devait vivre ou mourir. Elle était coupable c'était indéniable. Elle pouvait elle-même faire son propre procès, se condamner, être à la fois son juge et son bourreau. Sauf que ça ne concernait pas que elle, ça concernait aussi John ici et il avait son mot à dire. Encore une fois Root avait raison, elle avait toujours raison bon sang. Ce que c'était agaçant et à la fois si rassurant. Elle savait toujours quoi faire. Et Sam se maudit d'être si débile. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle des heures plus tard. Elle n'en peux plus, elle juge bien trop sévèrement sa forme physique comme étant déplorable. Elle s'était enfoncée loin dans la forêt mais peu importe. C'était calme et serein ici. Elle s'assit au sol adossée contre un arbre et ferma les yeux ne se concentrant que sur les bruits qui l'entouraient allant même jusqu'à s'oublier et ce pendant des heures. C'est Ariane qui la ramena sur Terre.

\- Tu ne comptes pas dormir dehors dis moi ?

Shaw sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sameen il est 19h12, ça fait cinq heures que tu es là.

\- Je peux pas avoir un peu la paix bon sang, râla Shaw en soupirant. J'étais bien. Tu m'as déconcentré.

\- Je te demande pardon. J'avoue que te voir si calme m'a un peu étonnée et je ne voulais pas briser cet instant. Je ne te croyais pas du genre à méditer.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai bordel ! Quelle emmerdeuse, tu es aussi casse pied que ton interface. Je ne méditais pas abrutie, tu me vois me mettre au yoga !

\- Ça n'avait rien d'une critique et tu as suffisamment de capacités en ce qui concerne le silence et le calme pour parfaitement t'astreindre à cet exercice de relaxation si tu le voulais. Ça te ferait un bien fou, mais en attendant tu n'en étais pas loin. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas interrompu le cours de tes pensées. J'ai juste fini par me demander si tu étais toujours présente.

Ariane était là avec elle depuis toutes ces longues heures. Elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour ne pas la perturber. Shaw avait l'air bien, calme et détendue. Elle n'était pas perdue en plein cauchemar. Les yeux ainsi fermés Ariane aurait pu dire qu'elle dormait paisiblement, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais de toute façon, Sameen était paisible, elle avait trouvé un moyen de se calmer, de calmer seule sa colère contre elle-même autrement qu'en se faisant du mal. Elle l'avait alors vue si calme, et surtout si longtemps. Ça l'avait sincèrement impressionnée.

Shaw soupira en se relevant. Bien que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, il faisait encore bien chaud. Une belle journée d'été. Cette excursion en solitaire lui avait fait du bien en fin de compte. Elle avait fini par parvenir à ne plus penser à rien et c'était une telle félicité. Elle s'était sentie bien et sans l'aide de personne. Elle parvenait enfin à reprendre la main, à ne plus avoir à quémander l'aide de Root ou d'Ariane pour tout.

\- C'est Root qui t'a demandée de me materner ? Elle a peur que je me sois évaporée dans la forêt ? claqua-t-elle bien plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voudrait.

\- Non elle sait que tu vas revenir, elle te fait confiance. Je voulais seulement te signaler que si tu voulais rentrer avant la nuit tu devrais peut-être y aller. Tu as presque couru trois heures pour venir ici.

Sam ferma la bouche et sentit une pointe de honte l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi dur, de parler ainsi de Root, de parler ainsi à Ariane. Pas après tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour elle. Elle serait bien ingrate.

\- Ouais ok, répondit-elle d'une voix plus calme en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Il fallait bien rentrer. Mais …

\- Ariane ?

\- Oui.

\- Où … ? hésita-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'ils … ?

\- Ils ont dîné, lui rapporta Ariane devinant son angoisse. Ils sont dans le jardin. Root t'a gardé ta part du dîner et du déjeuner au frigo. Harold est à l'étage dans sa chambre, il dort encore.

\- Hum. Dis à Root que je serais là dans trois heures, histoire qu'elle n'organise pas une battue en pleine forêt pour me retrouver.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Ouais je sais mais elle pourrait parfois s'inquiéter pour elle avant de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas devoir dépendre d'elle ni de moi pour t'en sortir, Shaw. Root le sait aussi. Mais nous ne le faisons pas pour t'empoisonner la vie.

\- Je sais que vous voulez m'aider toutes les deux mais c'est si dur. Tu sais j'avais cru que si je sortais des griffes de Samaritain … Enfin j'avais cru que …

\- Tu avais cru que ce serait simple, comprend Ariane. Que ta détention ne t'affecterait pas et que tout redeviendrait comme avant quand tu sortirais de là.

Un court silence. Sam réfléchit, Ariane a raison et elle se rend compte à quel point c'est idiot. Elle ne voulait pas accepter que ça l'avait affectée car c'était se montrer faible. Elle avait eu le même raisonnement quand elle était prisonnière.

\- Pff non, je sais pas ce que j'avais cru. J'avais rien prévu de toute façon.

\- Tu avais cru mourir là bas ?

\- Je sais pas, répond sincèrement Shaw. En tout cas j'arrivais pas à me projeter dans le temps et encore moins à imaginer un bel avenir. Je me disais juste qu'il fallait tenir, un jour après l'autre. Surtout ne pas penser aux jours suivants sinon je devenais folle. Tenir jusqu'au jour où j'aurais fini par tomber à jamais. Mais tu sais Ariane, quand je tenais bon, quand j'étais là bas et que je tenais bon, je pensais à Root. Mais ça je ne veux pas que tu lui dises.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne lui dis pas c'est tout, répliqua fermement Shaw. De toute façon je crois qu'elle sait, je lui ai dit que quand je fermais les yeux elle était là. Et c'est déjà suffisamment débile comme ça de lui avoir dit alors ne lui répète pas ou j'aurais le droit à une de ses blagues débiles et pleines de sous entendues.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses que tu ne veux pas que je lui dise.

\- C'est un problème ?

\- Pas pour moi, mais ça risque de le devenir pour toi. Tu es bien placée avec les simulations que Samaritain t'a fait vivre pour savoir que les secrets finissent toujours par être découverts.

\- Pas si tu tiens ta langue, menaça Shaw.

\- Je te l'ai dit tu peux avoir confiance en moi je ne lui dirais rien. Mais toi tu devrais lui dire.

\- Je sais et je t'ai promis d'essayer alors arrête de me harceler avec ça. Je ne suis pas une gamine que tu dois venir prendre par la main.

Elle se lève et s'étire un instant les muscles engourdis par les heures d'inaction, puis elle se remet en route. La course du retour n'a pourtant pas le même effet que celle qui l'a menée au fin fond des bois. Shaw angoisse et ne parvient pas à penser à autre chose. Parler à Reese. Parler à Root. Affronter Finch. Gérer Louisa et ses attentes qui sont celles d'une petite fille. Tenir ses promesses envers tout le monde et envers elle même. Samaritain l'avait foutue dans un beau merdier. Et maintenant ? Eh bien c'était à elle de payer les pots cassés, de se démerder. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement tuée ? Sameen n'aurait pas parlé, jamais. Et ils le savaient. Alors pourquoi ? Elle avait parfois eu l'impression que Samaritain s'amusait à lui faire du mal, qu'il en soutirait un certain plaisir sadique, tout comme Greer, et tout comme ses deux bourreaux. Mais pourquoi ? Elle sent la colère monter, elle sait pourquoi. Ça n'avait pas juste été un jeu pour eux tous, ils avaient su que Shaw leur serait utile à tout point de vue, qu'elle trahirait, car Sam devait bien l'avouer elle avait trahi, ou que même si elle ne le faisait pas qu'elle serait une monnaie d'échange, un appât pour Root. Sameen se souvient de leur obsession pour l'interface, du regard de Greer dans ces moments là, de son intense désir d'information sur des sujets pourtant anodins de la vie de la grande brune, comme s'il voulait la connaitre en personne. Root. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tant de colère de leur part à tous, plus que pour Ariane, dont ils s'étaient vite lassés de l'interroger. Root était l'interface, certes, mais c'était Ariane qui aurait dû intéresser Samaritain et Greer, pas Root. Pourtant Shaw avait vite perçu que leur obsession tournait autour de la grande brune, et cela bien avant qu'ils sachent qu'elle était l'interface et qu'elle avait un implant. Elle est brillante, elle les impressionne, et elle leur fait peur. Mais ils ne l'avaient quand même pas tuée ce jour là dans le Washington Park. Shaw avait parlé et Samaritain n'avait pas donné l'ordre de tirer. Root avait été sauvée, épargnée, Louisa aussi. Pourquoi ? Samaritain voulait-il déjà l'embaucher à ce moment là pour ses capacités ? Et pourquoi Shaw avait-elle eu la vie sauve après la capture de Root alors qu'elle leur était devenue totalement inutile ? Etrange. Qu'avait-il vraiment voulu d'elles ? Les embaucher ? Les manipuler ? Mener une expérience sur elles, sur leur relation et ses limites ? Samaritain pouvait-il être tordu et pervers à ce point là ? La réponse était oui, et Shaw le savait. Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Pourquoi une telle obsession pour Root ? Il n'avait pas fait de mal, enfin pas trop d'un point de vue physique, à Louisa. Samaritain avait appelé Root pour lui dire de laisser tomber, de se rendre qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il ne toucherait pas à sa fille, et qu'elle la reverrait elle, Shaw, la femme qu'elle aime tant. Mais Root ne s'était pas laissée berner par ce mensonge. Sauf que Sameen devait bien se l'avouer, ce n'en était pas un. Samaritain n'avait pas tué Shaw pour ne pas perdre toutes ses chances avec Root, il avait fait de même avec Louisa. Au début en tout cas. Mais c'était hallucinant. Une intelligence artificielle, une machine, une boite de conserve, pouvait désirer une personne, désirer qu'elle lui appartienne comme on possède une belle voiture ou une grande maison. Ariane n'était pas ainsi, Shaw le savait, elle ne voulait pas que les humains lui appartiennent, elle ne veut pas en faire sa chose. Samaritain a voulu que Shaw et Root d'abord lui appartiennent, puis devant l'échec cuisant il s'est tourné vers Louisa. Shaw en expire de rage dans sa course et a du mal à retrouver une respiration adaptée au rythme de l'effort, et elle doit ralentir. Jamais. Jamais, se promet-elle, il n'aura Louisa. Elle sait maintenant de quoi il est capable pour arriver à ses fins. Si Lou savait elle serait terrifiée, en fait elle l'est déjà. Si Samaritain les retrouvait, Lou serait mal barrée. Root et elle aussi. Que ferait-il d'elles ? Les tuer ? Après tous ses efforts pour les détruire ? Sameen en doute désormais, il les tuerait sans doute avec le temps, mais pas tout de suite. Il continuerait son expérience tordu sans queue ni tête, il chercherait à avoir Root par tous les moyens, puis devant un échec plus que probable, il se vengerait d'elle en utilisant Louisa comme exutoire. Et elle Shaw ? Il la tuerait c'était sure, pour atteindre Root et parce qu'elle ne lui servirait plus à rien. Une balle dans la tête et ce serait fini. Elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre en fin de compte, Root devait le savoir, alors pourquoi tant s'en faire pour elle ? Sam soupire, l'interface ne changerait pas. Toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour les autres, jamais pour elle-même. Shaw voulait qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle, qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle méritait qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, qu'elle méritait cette attention synonyme de … de quoi au juste de la tendresse que Sameen avait pour elle ? Oui c'était surement ça. Mais comment le dire à Root, ou au moins lui faire comprendre ?

Ariane avait raison. Quand Shaw rentre le jour commence à tomber. Dans une heure ce sera la nuit noire. Elle hésite à entrer dans la maison et se retrouve comme une gamine idiote plantée devant la porte après avoir fait le mur, et n'osant pas rentrer de peur de devoir affronter les foudres des parents en colère. Elle finit par se décider à franchir le seuil.

Elle jette un regard dehors par la baie vitrée grande ouverte. Elle peut voir Root et Lou assises dans un hamac que l'interface a dû installer elle-même entre deux arbres cet après-midi. Elles semblent sereines. Root jette soudain un regard vers elle et lui envoie un sourire. Sam se détourne et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle n'a rien mangé de la journée et elle est affamée elle n'avait pas pensé quand elle est partie ce matin à se prendre une collation, elle n'avait pensé qu'à s'enfuir, le fuir. Elle entend le chien aboyer dans le jardin, la maison semble vide, à son grand soulagement. Elle ne veut croiser personne, pas pour le moment. Elle entre dans la pièce se servir un verre d'eau au robinet, puis un deuxième, puis un autre. Enfin elle ouvre le frigo et ne peut retenir un sourire de contentement avant d'attraper les plats que la grande brune a laissé à son intention avec un post-it rouge sur lequel elle a écrit "Pas touche, Réservé" signé d'un cœur. Sam lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne peut retenir un sourire amusé. Root a encore fait des merveilles de cuisine. Un feuilleté de saumon aux poireaux, et un risotto aux champignons. Mourant de faim, elle s'attable et s'empiffre. Elle essaye de ne pas manger trop vite, sachant comment elle est facilement malade ces temps-ci. Elle regrette l'absence d'un bon vin pour accompagner l'ensemble mais se rattrape avec un bonne bouteille de Whisky qu'elle déniche dans un placard. Tout est bon, Root est une cuisinière d'enfer, elle débarrasse et finit sa vaisselle quand un raclement de gorge derrière elle la fige sur place. Elle se retourne et se retrouve face à John. Il avait eu la surprise de sortir de la salle de bain après sa douche et de la découvrir là. Mais une bonne surprise, elle était revenue. Shaw est incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et reste focalisée sur ses chaussures salies par la course.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Shaw. Toi et moi.

Il ne prend pas de gants au moins, il la connait assez bien pour ne pas faire l'erreur de tourner autour du pot. Mais Shaw n'en ressent aucun soulagement. Elle soupire.

\- Plus tard, répond-t-elle sans le regarder, je suis crevée je vais m'allonger un peu.

Elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce quand il la rattrape d'un bras.

\- Je ne veux pas plus tard, mais tout de suite.

\- Lâche moi.

Elle tente de se dégager mais il la retient.

\- John, lâche moi, ordonne-t-elle à nouveau avec colère en tirant sèchement sur son bras.

Mais il la maintient, fermement et un peu douloureusement.

\- Regarde moi, lui rétorque-t-il.

\- …

\- Shaw regarde moi.

Elle souffle un coup de colère autant par agacement que pour se donner du courage, et elle lève enfin les yeux. Ça ne l'aide pas, il a le même regard inquiet et suspicieux que dans les simulations quelques instants avant qu'elle ne le tue. Elle se détourne à nouveau.

\- Lâche moi, répète-t-elle.

Cette fois son ton est suppliant, il glace Reese d'effroi. Shaw ne supplie pas, jamais. Pire encore, il la voit sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il sait qu'elle ne le laissera pas faire. Il reste indécis et ne dessert pas sa prise. Sameen s'énerve désormais à vouloir se dégager, les larmes emplissant bien trop vite ses yeux qui vont bientôt en déborder. Elle doit partir, s'enfuir, s'éloigner de lui avant de lui faire du mal. Encore.

\- LÂCHE MOI, finit-elle par hurler.

Elle est furieuse. Il la comprend.

\- Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais je suis vraiment désolé Shaw.

Elle cesse de se débattre et redresse la tête pour le regarder à nouveau, une larme coulant sur une de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Elle ne comprend rien, pourquoi est-il désolé ? Est-il déçu d'elle, de son attitude, désolé qu'elle se soit perdue si loin dans la trahison ? Surement pourquoi serait-il désolé sinon ? Elle sent la colère et la tristesse l'envahir. Tout lui échappe, c'était à elle de faire des excuses pas l'inverse. Pourquoi est ce si simple pour tout le monde et si compliquée pour elle ? La colère de son incapacité à parler simplement, à s'exprimer normalement comme le fait tout le monde lui renvoie à la figure ce qu'elle est. Une idiote, une moins que rien pas même foutue de faire amende honorable, une anormale comme l'appelait sa mère et son abruti de second mari.

\- Fous moi la paix John, crie-t-elle.

Elle se démène toujours plus violemment. Mais il ne la lâche pas. Et elle finit par lui envoyer une droite de sa main libre, ne voyant pas comment faire autrement pour qu'il lâche prise. Le poids du plâtre et la violence du choc envoie Reese au sol, allongé, pratiquement KO. Mais il a maintenu sa prise sur elle et Shaw tombe au sol au dessus de lui. Elle frappe encore telle une forcenée, jusqu'à ne plus le voir.

\- Je vais te crever sale pourriture.

Cette fois elle va la tuer, elle a le temps comparé à la dernière fois. Elle va lui démolir la tronche à mort, et rien ni personne ne l'en empêchera. Si elle la tue, elle sortira de ses cauchemars, de sa tête, de sa vie où elle n'a rien à faire. C'est à cause de cette garce tout ça. Shaw s'arrête quand Ariane lui envoie un son douloureusement strident dans l'oreille. Elle l'entend soudain et lâche un cri de douleur.

\- Sameen arrête, la supplie-t-elle. John est un ami, il est de ton côté.

Sameen reprend brutalement pied dans la réalité, son poing suspendu en l'air, pour voir ce qu'elle a fait. Il est à terre en sang. Pas inconscient, il n'a pas tenté un geste pour se défendre il l'a lâchée, mais elle a continué à frapper. Reese a juste contré pour se protéger, la laissant déverser sa rage sur lui. Il n'a pas voulu lui faire de mal, il n'a pas pu s'y résoudre alors qu'elle a l'air d'avoir déjà tant souffert. Et Sam percute c'est Reese en face d'elle. Elle se relève d'un bond comme frappée par une décharge électrique et recule de trois pas en bredouillant des mots inintelligibles. La honte s'emparant à nouveau d'elle. Elle sent les larmes couler cette fois, lui brouillant la vue. Elle entraperçoit successivement dans un brouillard humide Reese se relever en position assise, et Root débouler en courant dans la pièce alors qu'Ariane l'a prévenue qu'elle dérapait une fois de plus. Shaw doit partir, vite s'enfuir. Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas, elle a promis à Root.

\- Pardonne moi marmonne-t-elle d'une voix inintelligible avant de tourner les talons.

Le temps que John reprenne pleinement ses esprits il la voit s'enfuir dans les escaliers. Il se masse le menton. Punaise ce qu'elle frappe toujours aussi fort. Root hésite à suivre Shaw, puis finalement elle décide de lui laisser quelques instants pour souffler, elle a surement envie d'être seule et Ariane la préviendra si elle fait une bêtise. Elle se tourne vers John et lui tend une main pour le remettre sur pieds.

\- Reese …

\- Ça va Root, la rassure-t-il. J'ai connu pire.

Elle pince les lèvres et lui envoie un air contrarié. Que peut-elle dire ? Ou faire ?

\- Tu veux un verre ? lui propose-t-elle.

Honnêtement elle en a sacrément besoin. Il hausse les sourcils, la dernière cuite qu'elle s'est prise ne lui a pas trop réussi. Mais il est vrai que Root pensait avoir perdu Sameen à ce moment là, et il acquiesce.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§**

Root sort ses feuilletés saumonés du four. Pas trop grillé pour celui de Lou, sinon elle déteste. Elle décide d'attendre un peu qu'ils refroidissent pour pouvoir les manger sans se brûler. Ça fait deux longues heures qu'elle cuisine. Les garçons ont fini par l'abandonner seule dans la cuisine, elle était trop silencieuse et trop contrariée pour s'en apercevoir. Trop distraite aussi. Quand allait-elle revenir bon sang ? Et puis elle avait compris ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il fallait laisser partir Shaw pour ne pas la perdre. Elle avait besoin d'espace, de silence, de calme pour la réflexion. Et Root s'était rendue compte que Shaw allait peut être enfin pouvoir régler ses problèmes en revenant. Elle était partie pour trouver une solution. Quand elle reviendrait, les choses pourraient sans doute s'arranger. Mais c'est long très long. L'attente lui est insupportable. Elle pose ses mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup. Tant pis elle ne peut pas résister, Ariane lui répondra surement. Comme tout à l'heure.

\- Elle va bien ? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de s'enquérir.

\- Oui, elle court encore.

\- Hum, ok.

\- Root ne t'en fais pas pour Shaw. Elle a besoin de faire le point, d'être seule.

\- Je sais, soupire Root. Mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle fuit les problèmes qu'elle ne veut les régler, et ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Root. Elle a énormément d'éléments à gérer impliquant bien trop de sentiments, et c'est nouveau pour elle. C'est …

\- Dur, achève Root. Oui je sais. Je ne compte pas la baffer à nouveau pour qu'elle me parle. Je serai patiente.

Elle se dirige vers le jardin.

Louisa a lâché sa balançoire pour s'exercer à rouler en pirouette dans l'herbe avec Balou. Le chien est aux anges de revoir l'enfant. Elle finit assise enlacée avec lui dans l'herbe. Elle se redresse et il fait de même lui léchant abondamment le visage et la gamine rit aux éclats pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère. Puis elle affiche un air soudain sérieux et regarde le chien en levant un index sévère.

\- Liggen, ordonne-t-elle tel un petit chef.

Le chien lui obéit et s'allonge dans l'herbe tandis qu'elle se couche sur son dos et embrasse son pelage tout en le lui caressant.

Un sifflement retentit et il bondit droit vers John. Lou reste assise dans l'herbe et regarde souriante le chien et John. Elle ramasse une marguerite à côté d'elle, puis une autre. Elle se lève et ramasse d'autres fleurs. Mais elles sont plus belles au loin. Elle observe le sous bois sombre, et hésite un instant à s'y enfoncer seule. Elle soupire contrariée et se traite de peureuse. Avant elle n'aurait pas eu peur de s'enfoncer seule à quelques mètres hors de vue de la maison pour quelques minutes. Avant. Pff, oui avant c'était mieux, plus simple, bien différent, moins effrayant. Mais Ariane lui avait dit que l'on ne pouvait pas revenir à avant, il allait falloir faire avec après, avec maintenant. Louisa a peur de tellement de choses maintenant. Une porte qui claque trop fort, l'obscurité de la nuit, le bruit soudain d'une bourrasque de vent dans les arbres, un coup frappé à la porte, et surtout la peur de s'endormir toute seule avec pour seule compagnie ses cauchemars. Heureusement il y a maman. Maman qui berce, qui essuie les larmes, qui câline, qui rassure, qui est là tout simplement et qui aime. Maman qui par une simple mélodie apaise les tourments et fait fuir les démons de la nuit. Mais Louisa le sait, elle ne peut pas continuer ainsi, elle ne peut pas toujours demander à sa mère de l'aider. Elle a toujours été solitaire, débrouillarde, comptant beaucoup sur elle-même sachant que maman ou Shaw seraient là si elle a besoin mais pas trop non plus. Leur travail était prenant et Lou avait vite appris ce qu'était l'autonomie et la débrouille. Aujourd'hui elle n'a plus ni l'un ni l'autre et elle se retrouve perdue et ridicule comme un bébé que l'on doit prendre par la main pour traverser la rue. Elle doit se ressaisir. Elle sent un élan de courage la parcourir et elle avance de trois pas vers le sous bois avant de se stopper nette. Elle n'est pas prête, elle a peur encore une fois. Elle décide de demander une petite aide, un soutien, un ami.

\- Kom hier Balou, appelle-t-elle.

Le chien la rejoint en courant et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Louisa lui caresse la tête sans quitter des yeux le bois analysant tout danger potentiel. Elle n'en voit pas. Balou, lui, saura les sentir. Elle avance de trois nouveaux pas et vérifie en se retournant que le chien la suit bien. Il ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Alors elle sourit et s'enfonce.

\- A table c'est prêt, appelle Root quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle cherche Lou du regard. Où est-elle ? Et Balou ? Elle les a vu s'enfoncer dans la forêt à deux et n'a pas été inquiète. Le chien la protégerait d'un très hypothétique danger, et Lou n'avait rien d'une imbécile sans cervelle qui partirait à l'aventure tel le petit chaperon rouge. Ils étaient parti ensemble. Dans la forêt. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes à y disparaitre aujourd'hui ?

Root s'apprête à appeler à nouveau sa fille quand elle la voit revenir en courant, Balou trottinant à ses côtés. Lou lui sourit largement et lui tend son bouquet de fleurs sauvages, pas peu fière de son travail, de sa victoire sur sa peur, les fleurs étant la preuve de sa réussite, un trophée. Root hausse les sourcils, amusée. Pauvres fleurs. Elles n'allaient pas survivre longtemps. Le bouquet est hétéroclite, et assez étrange, mais Root ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle rit d'avance à la tête de Shaw quand elle verra ça. Lou est la seule personne ayant jamais offert des fleurs à Root, même Jimmy ne lui en avait pas acheté. Sam avait bien sûr trouvé cela stupide et sans intérêt, la première fois que Lou, âgée de trois ans, avait ramené un bouquet de broussaille plus que de vrais fleurs à sa mère. Root s'en foutait qu'on lui offre ou pas des fleurs, mais l'attention de Lou était tellement mignonne qu'elle avait béatement souri et Shaw lui avait dit qu'elle était franchement débile de s'extasier pour cet amas de verdure dont on voyait encore les racines et la terre pour certaines plantes. Lou avait arraché maladroitement, pas coupé nettement. Root avait haussé les sourcils à la réflexion de Sam.

\- Sameen ce sont des fleurs, avait-elle répliqué. Tu ne m'as jamais offert de fleurs.

Elle se foutait d'elle. Shaw s'était renfrognée. Des fleurs. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Dans l'ordre de ses priorités les fleurs tiennent une place se tenant quelque part entre les paillettes et les arcs en ciel. Et encore les arcs en ciel donnent une indication sur la météo.

\- Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, lui avait-elle répliqué. Je croyais que tu te foutais de ce genre de choses.

\- Je mentais Sam. Toutes les femmes aiment les fleurs.

\- Pas moi.

\- Bien sur que si.

Shaw avait levé les yeux vers elle perplexe. Elle avait senti la vanne pourrie arriver plus vite qu'un boomerang. Ça n'avait pas manqué. Root avait ce petit air suffisant et amusé, et ce regard pétillant de malice.

\- Tu aimes une assez jolie fleur, avait-elle expliqué sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Tu serais plutôt à classer dans la catégorie mauvaises herbes. Tout à fait le genre de plantes dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser.

Loin d'être vexée, Root avait souri encore plus largement et s'était penchée vers elle.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu ais réellement eu envie un jour de te débarrasser de moi.

Sameen avait haussé les sourcils, dubitative. Elle avait bien voulu tuer Root. Et puis elle ne l'avait que blesser à l'épaule lors de leur deuxième rencontre. Pourquoi ? Pour la voir souffrir, pour l'humilier à son tour, comme elle-même l'avait humiliée à leur première rencontre en la prenant par surprise avec son foutu fer à repasser.

\- Pas d'une manière définitive en tout cas, compléta Root comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Tu fais une bien piètre jardinière mon cœur. En fait je crois que toi comme moi devrions être classées dans la catégories espèces florales sauvages en voie de disparition.

\- Pff abrutie !

Root avait rit comme un idiote avant de tenter un baiser. Shaw avait posé deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter, mais elle n'avait pas pu retenir un sourire. Et Root savait qu'elle avait gagné. Sam s'était dit que c'était vraiment débile de sourire comme ça pour une plaisanterie aussi pourrie. Et puis elle s'était dit qu'elle s'en foutait, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et Root qui le sauraient.

\- Méfie toi, avait-elle alors répliqué en décidant d'entrer dans le jeu, les jolies fleurs sauvages sont souvent couvertes d'épines.

Root avait été si surprise que pour une fois elle lui avait laissé le dernier mot. Mais elle l'avait quand même embrassée, ni l'une ni l'autre n'ayant le dessus. Juste comme ça simplement. Poser leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre. Comme quelque chose de naturel, d'habituel, d'évident, qui arriverait encore et pour le reste de leurs vies. Si seulement …

\- Il y a un vase Ariane ? demande Louisa en sortant Root de sa rêverie.

\- Non, désolé Lou.

\- Oh, réplique Lou déçue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, réplique Root, on va en fabriquer un avec un fond de bouteille en plastique. Mais d'abord viens manger, tes fleurs peuvent survivre, pas nos estomacs.

Après le déjeuner John se propose de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle. Root lui sourit malicieusement en faisant un commentaire sur son côté gentleman. Puis elle s'attèle à la fabrication du vase. Lou souhaite le faire elle-même et peine à couper dans le plastique avec ses ciseaux. Vingt minutes plus tard, le vase fleurie est posé sur la table du salon.

\- Root, l'appelle John.

\- J'arrive.

Elle le rejoint dans l'entrée.

\- Hum ? l'interroge-t-elle distraitement.

Il pointe un coin du plafond, puis un autre, et encore un.

\- Vous attendez des invités indésirables ?

Root hausse les épaules.

\- On ne sait jamais. Ariane, Sameen et moi avons préféré parer à toutes éventualités.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur que Louisa …

\- Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle connait les règles que Shaw et moi lui avons imposée en matière d'armes et d'explosifs. Je ne sais même pas si elle les a remarqués de toute faç …

\- Elles ont mis aussi une charge dans le salon, une dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, et trois à l'étage John, se fait entendre une petite voix.

Ils se tournent pour voir la gamine les observer. Elle avait été contente que sa mère ne la traite pas comme une demeurée. Root lui sourit puis se tourne de nouveau vers Reese.

\- Bon ben elle les avait remarqués. Tout est sous contrôle alors.

\- Elles sont prévues pour sauter simultanément j'imagine ?

Root acquiesce et sort son téléphone.

\- J'appuie sur le bouton magique et on aura un beau feu d'artifice.

\- Evite, intervint Fusco en les rejoignant.

Lou fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle veut savoir.

\- Fais voir ? demande-t-elle à sa mère en tendant la main.

Root lui passe le téléphone à la grande surprise des deux hommes. Ils observent un instant la gamine qui tapote sur l'écran. Puis celle-ci relève la tête et se fend d'un grand sourire. Elle a compris le système, c'est simple en fait. Ça fait beaucoup de C4, sa mère avait raison, ça serait un beau feu d'artifice.

\- Cool, lâche-t-elle avant de rendre le téléphone à Root.

Elle tourne les talons et retourne dehors.

\- Pas banale ta fille, observe Lionel.

Root lui répond par un regard d'incompréhension en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben en même temps, il n'y a rien d'étonnant.

Il tourne lui aussi les talons.

L'après midi se traine un peu. John et Lionel décident d'aller marcher au bord du lac avec Balou, ils veulent discuter de la situation, Root l'a compris. Mais elle n'a pas voulu les accompagner au cas où Sameen reviendrait ou si Louisa avait besoin d'elle, ou même encore si Harold se réveillait. Elle décide de lui monter un plateau repas pour le déjeuner mais il dort encore et elle le pose sur la commode. Elle préfère sortir de la pièce. Mais elle ne peut se résoudre à partir définitivement, elle a le sentiment de l'abandonner alors que lui ne l'a jamais laissée tomber. Et elle fait les cent pas devant sa porte, ne sachant pas si elle espère qu'il se réveille bientôt ou pas. Elle se ronge les ongles en imaginant une explication plus posée avec lui, où elle avancerait ses arguments pour finir par le convaincre qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Et bien sûr, dans chacune de ses discussions hypothétiques, Root parvenait à le convaincre. Elle lâche un rire sans joie, quelle idiote elle fait ! Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, elle l'avait trahi, c'était trop tard non ? Elle avait perdu son amitié, son estime, son amour même. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son ami, même plus comme un substitut paternel qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, parce qu'il veillait sur elle et prenait soin d'elle, parce qu'il l'avait sauvée de toutes les manières qu'une personne peut être sauvée. Pourrait-il jamais comprendre pourquoi Ariane et elle avaient fait cela ? Pourrait-il jamais lui pardonner ? Une larme coule mais elle l'essuie rapidement refusant de céder à la tristesse. Harold était en colère, mais elle aussi elle était furieuse de sa stupide obstination à vouloir fermer les yeux sur leur critique situation et sur leur mort plus qu'éminente s'ils suivaient son raisonnement. L'un comme l'autre allaient se calmer et ils pourraient ensuite discuter comme des adultes. Finch pourrait peut être comprendre et accepter la situation non ? Elle continue à faire les cent pas sans s'arrêter. Ariane finit par prendre pitié d'elle.

\- Root, Harold dort encore pour un bon moment je pense. Je te préviendrais s'il se réveille, tu devrais aller prendre l'air, ça te ferait du bien, et tu ne peux rien faire pour lui pour l'instant.

Son interface resta encore quelques minutes à observer la porte de la chambre. Ils l'avaient enfermé, comme s'il était leur prisonnier. C'était affreux. Elle finit par déserter ce triste lieu. Elle avait besoin de chaleur, d'un contact tendre. Mais Sameen n'était pas là. Root cherche de nouveau sa fille dans le jardin. Ce dernier est paisiblement calme, cet endroit était tellement ressourçant. Soudain elle vit des hautes herbes bouger, elle sourit en devinant la cause de ce phénomène et s'agenouilla. C'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçut Lou sortant du bois.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Balou gambade joyeusement sur la plage en compagnie des deux hommes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur toute cette histoire ? l'accuse Lionel avec colère. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance maintenant.

\- C'est le cas, lui assure sobrement Reese comme à son habitude.

\- Hum tu parles, se moque Lionel.

\- C'est la vérité, insiste plus sévèrement John. Si l'on ne t'a rien dit c'était pour te protéger toi et tous les gens auxquels tu tiens. Désormais toi comme eux êtes tous en danger de mort.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon ex femme, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. A part mon gamin je n'ai plus personne Zorro, rétorque l'inspecteur new-yorkais. Et Root m'a promis de le protéger. Je lui fais confiance.

\- Root n'a pas pu protéger Louisa de Samaritain quand ils les ont attrapées. Elle n'a rien pu faire. Je l'aime bien aussi Lionel et elle est très forte, mais elle ne peut pas tout contrôler. Et il y a un risque pour toi aussi.

\- Je suis prêt à le courir, assure-t-il.

\- Tu es sure ? Tu veux jouer au héros ? se moque Reese avec colère qu'il prenne la menace à la légère.

Fusco est furieux qu'il se permette de se foutre de lui ainsi après lui avoir menti pendant tant d'années.

\- J'étais un salaud, un ripoux de la pire espèce, fulmine-t-il en l'incendiant du regard. Prendre cette décision a été facile, c'est une manière de me prouver que j'ai changé, que je ne suis plus ce sale type, cet alcoolique seul et pathétique. Tu peux te foutre de moi si ça te chante, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'es plus ce sale type Lionel, murmure doucement Reese. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Je ne fous pas de toi ou de ta décision. Je veux juste que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques.

\- Maintenant je sais. Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

\- Je pense que j'aurai fini par te le dire.

\- Ouais juste avant qu'on crève tous, ironise Fusco.

\- Je suis sincère Lionel.

Fusco se tourne vers lui et lit la vérité sur son visage. Il lui sourit brièvement. Puis tous deux observent le lac. Il est calme aujourd'hui, et si vide, si immense. Sans fin. On se croirait au bout du monde. C'est à la fois effrayant et palpitant.

\- Je vais remonter, annonce Lionel une demi heure plus tard. Je vais appeler mon fils.

Reese ne le suit pas, il reste figé debout à observer le lac, perdu dans ses pensées. Il a besoin de faire le point. Il a choisi d'être du côté de Root, de Sameen, d'Ariane. Et de ne pas être avec Harold qui pourtant l'a sauvé, lui a donné un but. Pourquoi ? Il essaye de rationnaliser son choix, son geste. Déjà est ce qu'il regrettait ? Hum non. En plus Finch avait tiré sur Shaw, mais il avait fait son choix avant qu'il tente un acte aussi extrême sur la jeune femme. Il était redevable envers Finch, pas envers Root ni Ariane. Mais s'il était redevable envers Finch, il l'était encore plus envers Shaw. Pire il se sentait coupable envers elle. John l'avait crue morte, il l'avait abandonnée aux mains de Samaritain et de ses agents. Shaw avait souffert, elle était marquée et son discours avait été poignant. Elle avait raison, personne n'était venu l'aider. Lui John était son partenaire, et il l'était toujours si Shaw le désirait encore un tant soit peu. Un partenaire est censé protégé, secourir. Personne n'avait protégé ni secouru Shaw. Ils l'avaient certes cherchée, mais visiblement pas assez. Elle était abimée, et semblait si … enfin moins … fermée qu'avant aux choses. Plus humaine. John soupire et Balou vient lui lécher l'avant bras comme pour lui rappeler sa présence. Reese lui sourit et le caresse. Il perd un instant son regard dans le lac. C'est un bel endroit. Ariane avaient bien choisi, c'était parfait pour se ressourcer et elles en ont bien besoin. John percute soudain le sens d'une phrase que Root a prononcé et qu'il n'a jamais compris. "Elle nous aime". Mais il la prenait juste pour une délurée au mieux et une folle furieuse dangereuse au pire. Bon il n'oubliait pas pourquoi Root avait été enfermée à la bibliothèque mais il avait fini par l'apprécier, mais pas par la comprendre. L'interface était efficace tout en étant à la fois joyeuse et souriante, mais elle restait un mystère. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'une IA ? Ça ne lui semblait plus si fou aujourd'hui. Il devait bien avouer que dans le cadre qu'Ariane leur a choisi pour se remettre d'aplomb transparaissait un grand soucis d'elles, une grande attention à leur bien être, et plus même. Un grand amour. Root avait le don pour les histoires d'amour compliquées, voir impossibles, à sens unique. Mais sur ça aussi John s'était trompé, ça n'avait rien d'un amour à sens unique ni pour Ariane, ni pour Shaw. John ne s'était jamais mêlé de la relation entre Root et Shaw, leur intimité ne le concernait pas. Il savait bien sûr pour elles, bien avant le baiser de la Bourse. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une réelle relation entre les deux femmes, plutôt un jeu de séduction avec comme aboutissement le sexe comme un moment de partage et de plaisir intense entre elles mais sans rien de plus connaissant Shaw. Il s'était bien planté. Shaw s'affichait un peu plus aujourd'hui, elle avait clairement défendu Root tout à l'heure. Il s'était planté encore et encore et encore, il avait eu tout faux tout comme Harold. Et Root avait eu tout bon. Aujourd'hui il devait choisir entre eux deux, il avait choisi Root pour sa clairvoyance, Ariane pour sa capacité à aimer ses agents, et surtout Shaw dont il partageait la colère envers Samaritain et la soif de vengeance. Il serra les dents. Ils allaient payer. En cela il s'était détaché de Finch, lui ne voulait rien faire payer à personne comme si ce qu'avait subi Shaw était sans importance. Sans compter le sort de Root et de Louisa qui semblaient elles aussi avoir morflé. Pourtant Finch restait son patron et son ami. Il avait été le premier à être là pour lui depuis longtemps, la première personne sur qui il avait pu compter de nouveau depuis la mort de Jessica. Il se retrouvait déchiré entre les deux camps. Il avait fait son choix, mais il ne souhaitait pas trahir Finch. Il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, l'ingratitude n'est pas dans son caractère. On lui a appris à respecter, à servir, à obéir aux ordres pas toujours justes. Avec Finch, ils étaient toujours moraux à défaut d'être justes. Il aiderait les filles, mais il avait avant tout un devoir d'aider les autres, les numéros. Ça ne s'arrêtait jamais, Harold l'avait prévenu dès le départ. Il devait aider ces gens, et Sameen, et Root, et Ariane. Deux causes, deux camps. Si seulement c'était plus simple, si seulement ils pouvaient tous s'entendre, ou au moins se tolérer. C'était mal parti, Finch était furieux, Sameen le détestait. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Harold, il tenterait de le convaincre plus tard mais il n'a pas grand espoir. En revanche il peut faire quelque chose pour améliorer les choses entre lui et Sameen. Il devait lui parler, simplement lui dire qu'il était désolé. C'était stupide, mais ils en avaient besoin pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il fallait mettre les choses à plat, qu'elle lui dise non pas ce qu'elle lui reproche puisque d'après Root elle ne lui en veut pas, mais ce qu'il ne va pas entre eux.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa est ressortie dans le jardin et s'est enfoncée toute seule dans le sous bois sans peur cette fois. Pas trop longtemps quand même, un bourdonnement inquiétant l'a poussée à détaler comme un lapin. Elle a ramassé des escargots et les a mis dans les poches de son gilet pour les protéger des crocs de Balou. Le chien adore croquer ses pauvres gastéropodes à coquille, et Lou tente toujours de les mettre à l'abri dans un bocal en verre. De retour dans le jardin elle voit sa mère qui lui sourit tout en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'astreindre au silence, et de l'autre main elle fait un geste pour la faire venir doucement vers elle. Louisa fronce les sourcils et s'avance doucement pour la rejoindre. Root est accroupie au sol. Elle enroule un bras autour de Louisa tout en lui montrant de l'autre main quelque chose au loin.

\- Regarde, lui chuchote-t-elle.

Lou ne voit rien au début et fronce les sourcils. Puis soudain elle sursaute en voyant les hautes herbes bouger. Un museau apparait, Root et Lou s'approchent doucement et sans bruit de lui. Puis le lapin bondit hors de sa cachette et Root l'attrape à pleines mains avec douceur. Lou sourit extatique et caresse l'animal tremblant de peur. Elle se tourne vers sa mère.

\- On peut le garder ?

\- Non, répond gravement Root. Ça ne serait pas bien pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si on le gardait, où tu le mettrais ?

Lou réfléchit.

\- Dans une grande caisse.

\- Elle serait aussi grande que la forêt.

La gamine pince des lèvres et fait non de la tête.

\- Il serait malheureux enfermé, réalise-t-elle. Comme nous.

Elle n'infligerait jamais ça à personne. Pas après ce que Samaritain lui avait fait. Root acquiesce en lui souriant, Lou n'était pas capricieuse. En fait l'interface aimait à penser que les enfants n'avaient rien de pourri en eux si tant est qu'on prenait le temps de leur expliquer les choses simplement plutôt que de leur dire que cela ne les regardait pas ou que ça n'était pas de leur âge. A les traiter en débile, ils en finissaient par devenir abruti. Root avait toujours tout expliqué à Lou simplement mais clairement sans rien omettre. La tâche la plus dur avait été l'aveu de son passé, mais même ça sa fille avait su gérer. Louisa sort les escargots qu'elle avait enfoui dans ses poches et les dépose dans l'herbe, puis elle caresse une dernière fois le lapin et le gratifie d'un baiser sur le haut du crane. Et Root le relâche. Il s'enfuit vers la forêt et y disparait quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande joyeusement Louisa.

Root réfléchit. Honnêtement elle a besoin de repos, ces derniers jours l'ont épuisée et la matinée n'a rien arrangé. Elle n'a pas envie d'une activité trop fatigante pour le coup. Lou ne veut que passer du temps avec elle.

\- Si on installait un hamac là, propose-t-elle en indiquant un lieu avec son index, là entre les deux arbres. On s'y installerait toutes les deux. On pourrait mettre du vernis à ongle. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Lou acquiesce joyeusement. Et quelques heures plus tard elles se balancent encore et doucement l'une et l'autre dans le tissu que Root a ficelé et tendu entre les deux arbres. L'interface est partie un instant pour monter jusque dans la salle de bain prendre plusieurs vernis à ongle, du dissolvant et du coton. La suite est assez mémorable. Lou oblige sa mère à fermer les yeux sans tricher et elle lui peint les ongles délicatement sans baver. Quand Root ouvre les yeux, Lou éclate de rire en voyant son air surpris. Sa fille lui a coloré chaque ongle d'une couleur différente et très flashy.

Lionel remonte à ce moment précis pour assister brièvement à la scène. Il monte dans sa chambre pour appeler son fils, et le rassurer car son soudain départ avait un peu inquiété Lee, son père ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Fusco le rassure, il est avec des amis, avec la femme qui lui a sauvé la vie quand un sale type était venu une nuit pour l'abattre. Lee s'extasie, il se souvient d'elle. Quelle femme ! Shaw s'il se souvient bien. Son père lui assure qu'elle va bien, qu'elle a eu besoin de son aide et que c'est pour ça qu'il a dû partir si vite mais que tout va bien. Et Lee est rassuré car si son père est avec Shaw il ne lui arriverait rien. Lionel lui promet de revenir vite et il raccroche quelques minutes plus tard. Il redescend dans le salon et aperçoit une bibliothèque. Curieux, il en examine les ouvrages et en choisit un. Il n'a jamais le temps de lire avec son boulot, mais c'est pourtant une activité qu'il apprécie pour son calme serein. Ça vide l'esprit. Il retourne dans la cour pour observer Louisa se concentrer dans l'application d'un vernis sur les ongles de Root. La scène lui parait carrément irréel. Root est si différente de le femme qu'il connait, ou plutôt de la femme qu'il croyait connaitre. Elle parait moins folle, plus douce, plus normale. Elle aime Louisa, ça se voit. Elle a l'air d'être une bonne mère, de bien s'en occuper, et contrairement à ce que Reese lui a dit, elle a l'air d'avoir su la protéger de tout ce merdier. Lou semble épanouie comme petite fille. Pas commune, mais épanouie.

Il s'allonge dans l'herbe et commence à lire son roman, Les égouts de Los Angeles par Michael Connelly.

La petite a eu pitié de sa mère et lui a enlevé son vernis raté avec du dissolvant pour lui appliquer un vernis noir de jais comme Root l'aime. Pour Lou c'est plus compliqué. Ses doigts droits sont encore bloqués dans une atèle et tous les ongles n'ont pas complètement repoussé. Root prend son temps, elle les lui colore en violet, sa couleur préférée. Puis elles laissent le tout par terre et se balancent encore longtemps. Reese revient quelques heures plus tard. Il ne veut pas briser leur moment et décide de préparer le dîner. Il les appelle quelques minutes plus tard. Le repas est simple et conviviale. John a préparé du pain perdu et Lou s'extasie car elle adore ça. Et Root complimente joyeusement Reese sur sa capacité a toujours savoir contenté les femmes. Remarque à laquelle, comme d'habitude, il ne trouve rien à répondre. Pendant le dîner la discussion tourne autour du choix de la maison par Ariane et chacun confirme que c'est un parfait endroit pour se remettre d'aplomb. L'absence de Shaw est marquée, mais chacun décide de l'ignorer. Pendant que John débarrasse le couvert pour faire la vaisselle et que Lionel retourne à sa lecture, Root se rend compte qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger et elle se lève pour inspecter les placards et préparer un bon plat pour Sam quand elle rentrera. Shaw ne se satisfera pas uniquement d'un simple feuilleté au saumon et Root le sait. Mais elle soupire déçue, il n'y a pas grand-chose ici. Elle allait devoir aller faire les courses, rien de très emballant vu leur situation de fugitives. Il n'y a pas de viande, mais elle trouve tout de même de quoi la contenter et elle décide de lui préparer un risotto aux champignons, avec l'assistance de Lou. Elles ont toujours adoré cuisiner, encore plus avec Sameen. Root lui laisse le tout bien en évidence au frigo. Elle a également préparer un nouveau plateau pour Finch, mais cette fois Reese se propose de lui monter et elle acquiesce soulagée de ne pas avoir à l'affronter tout de suite bien qu'Ariane lui confirme qu'il dort toujours. Puis Root et sa fille retournent dans leur hamac alors que le soir tombe. Elles ont fermé les yeux mais aucune ne dort, contrairement à Lionel qui a sombré dans une sieste et dort bruyamment ce qui les a toutes les deux fait rire. Balou reste dans le jardin et s'allonge non loin de Lionel. Root observe un instant le chien et comprend que lui aussi attend le retour de Shaw.

\- Ariane, chuchote-t-elle doucement, préviens là que je ne veux pas qu'elle reste dans la forêt cette nuit. J'irais la chercher sinon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Root, elle va revenir.

\- Hum je sais, confirme son interface en souriant. Elle revient toujours.

Root serre Lou dans ses bras et un silence de tendresse les enveloppe pendant longtemps. Le bruit des oiseaux est une douce mélodie.

\- J'aime bien cet endroit, murmure soudain Louisa au bout d'un long moment. Pas autant que New-York mais j'aime bien.

\- Je suis contente alors, lui chuchote sa mère sans cesser le mouvement de balancement et sans ouvrir les yeux.

Louisa attend un instant, elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Puis …

\- Maman ?

\- Hum.

\- Mon père c'était juste un gros salaud ?

\- Louisa, gronde Root sans bouger ni ouvrir les yeux, surveille ton langage !

\- Ben quoi, toi aussi tu dis des gros mots. Et Sameen encore plus.

\- C'est pas une raison pour que tu les répètes.

\- Ouais mais si c'est la vérité j'ai le droit de le dire non ?

Root sourit franchement maintenant.

\- Bon ok, concède-t-elle, c'était un salaud.

Root fronce les sourcils. Le jugement avait dû tomber dans son esprit suite au fait que Root lui avait annoncé qu'il avait tenté de la descendre et qu'elle s'était juste défendue. Elle prenait le parti de sa mère parce qu'elle n'avait qu'elle comme repère, mais Root choisit d'ignorer ce point, elle s'en fiche elle est heureuse si sa fille ne la déteste pas. Root ouvre les yeux, la petite n'ose plus rien dire, or elle n'a pas lancé ce sujet par hasard juste pour énoncer le simple fait évident que cet agent de Samaritain était un salaud. Louisa veut lui demander quelque chose. Root la prend dans ses bras et l'agenouille sur ses cuisses, face à elle. Lou ouvre les yeux et la regarde contrariée.

\- Lou qu'est ce que tu veux me demander sur lui ?

Ça y est on y était le moment tant redouté chez l'une comme chez l'autre. Root appréhende moins que la dernière fois, elle avait tout dit à Louisa, mais le sujet reste délicat car sa fille s'est sentie trahie et Root le sait. Lambert avait utilisé ça pour faire craquer la gamine. Quand à Lou, elle est tiraillée entre la peur de faire de la peine à sa mère en parlant de ça, et la curiosité insatiable à vouloir savoir d'où elle vient. Lou n'avait pas pu en parler avec Shaw, elle n'allait pas suffisamment bien et la petite voyait que si peu pouvait la faire craquer en ce moment, de plus Shaw avait jugé le sujet sans importance quand Lou lui en avait parlé chez Samaritain. Elle en avait alors parlé avec Ariane. Mais l'IA n'avait vite pas su répondre à ses questions, des questions trop personnelles, trop intimes. L'IA aurait mathématiquement pu lui expliquer pourquoi elle était née, car c'était ça que Lou voulait savoir au fond même si ces questions tournaient surtout sur qui était son père. Mais Ariane avait calculé que ce ne serait pas bon pour l'enfant, ça la choquerait et l'attristerait. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire ce que cet homme avait fait dans sa vie, Lou aurait eu de la peine si elle avait su, alors quand elle lui avait demandé Ariane avait dit que ça n'était pas important pour savoir qui elle, elle est. Et elle lui avait dit d'aller voir sa mère, que elle, elle saurait lui expliquer, que Root ne serait ni déçue ni fâchée, que ce serait plus simple.

Lou la regarde et ne dit rien. Si longtemps que Root se demande si elle va finir par lui parler à nouveau ou pas. Mais Louisa ne la quitte pas du regard, calme, insondable, concentrée. Root comprend qu'elle cherche quelque chose dans ses traits, dans ses yeux. Un soutien, une approbation, un encouragement.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? laisse soudain tomber la petite.

Root ne répond pas tout de suite mais ne la quitte pas du regard. Elle se demande un vague instant ce qu'elle a pu faire dans la vie pour la mériter. Quelles étaient les chances d'avoir un jour une petite fille comme elle ? L'interface lui sourit et lui caresse le visage d'une main. Lou attend calmement sa réponse, la bonne réponse.

\- Parce que, répond simplement Root. C'est comme ça. Je t'aime, et c'est tout.

\- Mais, hésite Lou. Pourquoi ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? lui demande Root en lui renvoyant la balle.

\- Ben … C'est … Tu … Tu es ma maman.

La petite marque une pause. Puis elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et Root la serre en retour avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu m'aimeras toujours hein maman ?

\- Bien sur, chuchote Root en l'embrassant dans les cheveux sans la lâcher.

\- Même si je fais quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'aimeras encore ?

\- Pour toujours Lou. Quoique tu fasses tu resteras ma fille et je t'aimerai.

Louisa se redresse et lui sourit.

\- Mais c'est pas ça que tu voulais savoir n'est ce pas ? Tu le sais depuis longtemps que je t'aime.

Lou soupire. Elle la regarde un peu frustrée.

\- Tu sais toujours tout toi hein ?

\- Hum, hum, acquiesce doucement Root en souriant.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu saches toujours ? râle Lou en détournant la tête. Tu connais tous les secrets de tout le monde.

\- Eh bien … commence Root.

\- Oh, la coupe Louisa frappée d'une révélation, la petite voix. Ariane. C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

Root fronce les sourcils. Lou semble en colère, elle doit tout de suite la rassurer, ce qu'elle a confié à Ariane, puisque ça semble être le cas, restera leur secret.

\- Non Ariane ne m'a rien dit. Je le sais pour une seule raison.

Lou hausse les sourcils et secoue la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Root sourit et penche la tête pour lui chuchoter sa réponse à l'oreille.

\- Parce que je suis ta mère et une maman ça sait toujours tout. Ou presque, tempéra-t-elle taquine en se redressant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'Ariane pour savoir.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Que tu veux comprendre.

C'est la bonne réponse visiblement. Les épaules de Louisa se relâche et elle se détend. Root lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as gardée maman ? Tu aurais pu me retirer de ton ventre avant que je naisse non ?

\- Oui, confirme Root, j'aurais pu. Mais j'ai fais un choix ce jour là. Je t'ai portée dans mon ventre, je t'ai mise au monde. Je ne l'explique pas, je l'ai fais c'est tout.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insiste Louisa.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué un enfant, lâche Root pensive. Jamais. Même quand j'étais une tueuse à gage, je n'ai jamais touché à un enfant. C'était la seule règle de moralité que je m'imposais. Parce que j'avais perdu mon bébé je crois.

\- Tu voulais un bébé, comprend Louisa. Et c'est tout ?

\- Non, corrige Root. Je te voulais toi. Je n'ai pas hésité et je n'ai jamais regretté. Je voulais au moins faire quelque chose de bien.

Un court silence.

\- J'ai su, termine simplement Root. Et c'est tout.

\- Moi aussi je sais maintenant, lui répond Louisa.

Root acquiesce. Oui elle sait tout. Elle sait pourquoi elle existe, elle sait que la vérité n'a rien d'un conte de fée.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui était mon père hein ?

\- Non Lou je suis désolée, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne pourrais rien t'apprendre sur lui.

\- Ariane ne veut pas me dire. Je lui ai demandée. Elle m'a juste dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Root écoute la réponse de sa déesse et elle comprend sa réticence à la demande de Lou. Le bilan est affligeant. Responsable de 58 meurtres, tortures en tout genre si elle en croit les méthodes décrites, vol international de plusieurs millions de dollars, chantage, tentative de meurtres, et la liste s'allonge encore. Toujours plus accablante. L'idée même d'avoir pu coucher avec ce sale type lui donne envie de hurler de dégout à cet instant, mais au fond elle est injuste car d'après ce qu'Ariane lui décrit elle en a fait autant que lui. Samaritain avait un don pour choisir ses agents dans le pire de l'espèce humaine. Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu l'engager elle, une ancienne tueuse à gage. Voilà pourquoi Ariane n'avait rien dit à Lou, mais elle le disait à Root pour lui laisser le choix en tant que mère de le dire ou non à Louisa. Root n'aime pas lui mentir. Et aujourd'hui encore moins. Lambert, ce connard, avait bien failli parvenir à lui prendre sa fille, à la faire basculer dans la haine à cause d'un mensonge par omission. Ne pas recommencer est une chose, tout balancer à Lou en est une autre.

\- Elle vient de me le dire, dit-elle.

Lou se redresse, avide de savoir.

\- Il a été comme moi, ça n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Il a tué des gens ? appréhende Louisa.

\- Oui, lui confirme sa mère.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, soupire l'enfant.

\- Lou, je ne crois pas que l'on soit responsable des erreurs que font nos parents. On est responsable que de celles que l'on fait.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Il est mort et ne fera plus de mal à personne. Moi j'ai changé et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir en arrière sur ce point. Je te le promets. Je suis responsable des choses que j'ai faite dans mon passé, c'est comme ça on ne revient pas en arrière. Mais toi tu n'es responsable que des bêtises que toi tu fais, pas des miennes et pas des siennes. Tu comprends ?

Lou acquiesce.

\- Mais si …, murmure pensivement Louisa, le mal et le bien … c'était … plus compliqué. Les anges n'existent pas. C'est Lambert qui m'a dit qu'il n'y a ni bien ni mal, que les gens sont les deux à la fois.

\- Pff, lâche Root méprisante, il a tout faux ce crétin. Tu as raison, les anges n'existent pas sur la Terre. Toi et moi on est comme les autres êtres humains de cette planète capable du pire comme du meilleur. Mais Lambert a tout faux, on ne peut pas être à la fois quelqu'un de bien et un "gros salaud" pour reprendre tes mots.

Louisa rit un peu face à la vulgarité.

\- Tu dois choisir qui tu veux être, continue Root, si tu veux être quelqu'un de bien ou pas. Tu le sauras dans les choix que tu fais, il faut toujours te demander si ce que tu fais est juste. Et ça n'est ni Lambert, ni Samaritain, ni personne d'autre qui peut faire ce choix à ta place. On est libre de décider qui l'on veut être Lou. Et eux ont choisi quand ils ont décidé de te faire du mal. S'ils s'étaient posé la question ils auraient pu voir que ça n'avait rien de juste de te torturer.

\- Les adultes ne veulent souvent pas faire de mal aux enfants. Et j'ai pensé que Samaritain m'épargnerait pour ça. Même toi quand tu étais méchante tu n'as jamais tué d'enfant. Mais j'avais tort, ils n'en ont rien eu à faire.

\- Les adultes "en général" ne font pas de mal aux enfants car on les associe à l'innocence, à des anges. Mais les agents de Samaritain ne voient pas les choses comme ça. Pour eux tu fais partie du camp ennemi du leur, peu importe que tu aies 6 ans.

\- Mais ils avaient raison. Je ne suis pas un ange, c'est ma faute si je me suis faite attraper, j'ai été dans ce parc, j'ai fait une bêtise et on a failli toutes les trois mourir à cause de ça. J'ai voulu les tuer, j'ai même essayé. Je ne suis pas un ange alors ils pouvaient me torturer.

\- Non ils n'avaient pas le droit, réplique Root d'un ton sans réplique.

Louisa sourit tristement.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma mère. Tu pense que je suis un ang …

\- Oh non, tu n'en es pas un. Et mis à part les bébés nouveaux nés, les enfants n'ont rien d'angéliques, ils peuvent se montrer tout aussi mauvais que les adultes.

\- Samaritain a compris ça. Il embauche des enfants, Lambert me l'a dit.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Juste les bébés ? Tu es certaine ? Les autres enfants sont comme moi ?

\- Crois moi Gabriel n'a rien d'un ange.

\- Gabriel ?

\- C'est l'interface de Samaritain.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré.

\- Quand ?

\- La veille de la capture de Sameen à la bourse. Samaritain disait vouloir parler à Ariane. Les deux IA sont passées par notre intermédiaire.

\- Il est comment ?

\- Il a 10 ans. Il est arrogant, méprisant, doué. Dangereux. Méfie toi de lui.

\- Comme de pratiquement tout le monde d'ailleurs, achève la gamine en soupirant.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Louisa, murmure sincèrement Root. Pour tout. Je ne voulais pas ça pour toi. J'aurais aimé te donner une autre vie, une vie meilleure, moins dangereuse.

\- Moi ça me va tu sais. Du moment qu'on est ensemble rien ne nous arrivera. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, et je te fais confiance pour ça. Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher quand Samaritain m'a attrapée. Je savais que tu viendrais.

\- J'avais promis Louisa.

\- J'aimerais tellement être comme toi.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, crois moi ma puce, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Louisa secoue la tête de dépit.

\- Tu es gentille avec tout le monde sauf avec toi. C'est nul.

\- Hum, ben je vais faire un effort, soupire Root sans conviction.

Louisa gigote telle un asticot pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle finit par trouver sa place dans ses bras et s'installe confortablement contre sa mère, fermant ses yeux. Un silence de plusieurs heures s'installe et Root s'assoupit un peu

\- Sameen est rentrée, annonce soudain Ariane.

L'interface tourne la tête vers la maison. Shaw l'observe depuis l'intérieur et l'interface lui sourit. Elle est enfin revenue. Elle lui a manqué. Root espère qu'elle va mieux, qu'elle va peut-être la rejoindre. Mais Shaw se détourne et disparait dans la maison. Root ne s'en focalise pas, elle la verra après. Elle est revenue, le reste importe peu.

\- Maman, comment on fait les bébés ?

\- Hein ? lâche Root surprise.

Logique pour les enfants de sauter du coq à l'âne. Mais Root ne voit pas le lien avec ce qu'elles se sont dit tout à l'heure.

\- Les bébés comment on les fabrique ?

\- Ben … euh …

\- Tu sais pas ? s'étonne Louisa.

\- Ah si, si, je sais, sourit Root. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas qu'il fallait neuf mois, répond Louisa.

\- Root, prévint Ariane, Sameen et John se disputent, mais n'intervient pas pour l'instant. La conversation est nécessaire pour elle, pas ta présence.

\- Qu'il fallait neuf mois ? murmure Root en écho.

L'interface apprécie qu'Ariane la tienne au courant mais elle préférerait être là au moment de cette explication. Ne pas laisser Shaw seule. Encore une fois. Mais Ariane insiste pour que Sameen le fasse seule, pour que Root ne fasse pas tout à sa place. Au fond, elles savent toutes les trois que si Root est dans la pièce, Shaw choisira la solution de facilité, se taira et s'appuiera sur elle pour se dépatouiller d'une situation impliquant bien trop d'émotions et qui lui échappe. Et qu'en conséquent elle ne résoudra rien de ses problèmes, de son sentiment de malaise de honte et de mépris qu'elle éprouve pour elle même, et que pire encore elle finirait par en vouloir à Root pour toujours l'éprouver après la douloureuse confrontation. Mais pour l'instant seule Ariane perçoit cela, Shaw ne perçoit pas tout cela ou pas bien, et Root ne veut que la protéger après tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Mais son interface l'écoute et lui obéit restant dans son hamac et laissant Shaw seule avec ses soucis, bien que cela lui coûte. En même temps, avec Reese, Sameen n'est pas seule, et elle l'aime beaucoup, Root le sait. Il est important pour elle, voilà pourquoi ça devait être dur pour Shaw de devoir assumer le fait de l'avoir tué. Mais Root ne comprenait pas que Sam y accorde tant d'importance, puisque ça n'avait pas été réel. Elle voulait comprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas vécu les simulations, et Shaw ne lui parlait pas encore assez pour que tout colle.

\- Ouais, poursuit Louisa. Et que j'étais sa fille parce que, d'après le papier, je suis née neuf mois après ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel.

\- Le papier ? Quel papier ? murmure Root distraite.

\- Root, appelle Ariane.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et l'interface se raidit en se redressant assise bien droite. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Sameen a besoin d'elle, elle le sent au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Je sais pas un papier qu'il m'a montrée, il savait quel jour j'étais née. Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? s'énerve Lou.

\- Je t'écoute, lui répond calmement Root, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est important pour toi de savoir ça. Un bébé grandit neuf mois dans le ventre de sa mère avant de naitre.

\- Root il faut que interviennes. Tout de suite.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonne Root à fille en se levant d'un bond. Tu restes ici. Et toi aussi, lâche-t-elle à l'adresse du chien qui s'était redressé.

Pas question que Louisa assiste à une nouvelle scène de violence, pas question qu'elle voit à nouveau Shaw déraper. Lou se lève à son tour et la regarde perplexe. Puis soudain elle se tourne vers la maison d'où elle entend Sameen hurler des grossièretés. La petite semble comprendre, sa mère n'est pas inquiète pour une éventuelle attaque des méchants.

\- Lionel, appelle sèchement Root en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il grommelle en se réveillant, reste avec elle s'il-te-plait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? interroge Fusco en baillant et en se redressant.

Mais Root est déjà partie au pas de course. Il se tourne vers la petite et lui lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Je crois que c'est Shaw, murmure-t-elle douloureusement.

Lionel se tourne à son tour vers la maison d'où des bruits sourds lui parviennent comme si quelqu'un cognait sur un truc dur … Il déglutit et Louisa se rapproche de lui. Elle s'agenouille à côté du chien qui n'a pas bouger sous l'ordre de Root. L'animal a de la peine autant que Louisa pour Shaw, ça se voit et ça s'entend. Et comme pour le consoler ou lui faire comprendre qu'elle partage sa douleur, Lou enserre le cou de Balou qui a gémis de tristesse face à l'aveu de la petite, comme s'il confirmait ses dires. La gamine enfouit son visage dans son pelage. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour Shaw ? C'est son amie, elle voudrait tellement l'aider. Lionel décide de lui changer les idées. Il lui demande si elle a trouvé des choses intéressantes dans la forêt. Elle lui parle du lapin, et du bruit bizarre qui l'a un peu effrayée. Lionel lui demande de l'emmener pour lui montrer ce que ça peut bien être. Et il découvre un nid d'abeilles quelques minutes plus tard. Lionel la rassure, il lui dit que les abeilles ne lui feront rien si Lou ne les embête pas.

Pendant ce temps, Root fonce vers le salon. Elle entre pour voir Shaw pleurer devant un John à terre. Son visage est légèrement tuméfié et Root comprend que Sam a dérapé, qu'elle l'a frappé. Chose confirmée quand elle s'excuse avant de s'enfuir. Root hésite mais la laisse respirer, elle la verra après. Elle aide John à se relever, et il accepte son invitation de prendre un verre.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§- §-§-§-§**

\- Sameen, appelle Ariane.

\- Mais tu fais chier. Lâche moi !

Elle tourne en rond dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Root en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Une tarée, voilà ce qu'elle est. Et elle s'est enfuie. Merde, encore une fois. Non ça ne peut plus durer. Elle décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller l'affronter. Elle respire plusieurs fois et sort de la pièce doucement sans bruit. Elle descend tout aussi calmement les escaliers, mais s'arrêtent au milieu quand elle les entend. Elle reste là hors de vue et écoute. Ils parlent. D'elle ? On dirait une petite fille qui écoute à la porte, c'est ridicule. Elle entend mal, elle descend encore, elle n'est plus hors de vue, mais ils sont dans le canapé et lui tournent le dos. Sa bouteille de whisky de tout à l'heure est posée sur la table et ils boivent leurs verres. En silence, ou presque.

\- Je ne vais pas rester Root.

\- A cause de Sameen ?

\- Non. Enfin pas seulement pour ça. Je suis de ton côté, de votre côté. Si vous avez besoin d'aide toi, Shaw, ou Ariane, je t'interdis d'hésiter à me demander. Tu as compris ?

\- J'ai ta parole en somme, ironise-t-elle.

\- Root, réplique-t-il sérieusement. Je vous promets d'être là pour vous aider si je le peux.

\- Mais …, murmure Root sachant qu'il y a une ombre au tableau.

\- Mais je vais retourner à New-York.

C'est sans appel. Root n'est pas surprise, Shaw non plus.

\- Finch reste … Il m'a sauvé la vie et même si je pense qu'il a tort sur toi et sur ta décision de libérer Ariane, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. Il y a des numéros à New-York, des gens qui ont besoin d'aide. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, lui répond-elle sincèrement. Et puis tu n'es plus tout seul à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Elle sourit malicieusement.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Iris, soupire-t-il. Mais ça tu le sais déjà n'est-ce-pas ? Et tu sais aussi qu'elle m'a appelé aujourd'hui.

\- Ah que veux tu, nous les femmes sommes exigeante … Et si indispensable. De toute façon elle a raison et tu as une couverture a assuré. Mais quand même John, reprend-t-elle d'un ton faussement minaudant, partir sans la prévenir … Quel goujat tu fais.

\- Ariane a donné une parfaite excuse à mon absence qu'elle a reçu en tant que ma thérapeute.

\- Mais pas en tant que ta compagne.

John ne lui répond pas.

\- Nous ne sommes pourtant pas si compliquées nous les femmes John, soupire-t-elle faussement exaspérée.

Sameen lève les yeux au ciel. Root et sa foutue science de déduction. Rien que ça, même sans sa boite de conserve, elle est incollable. Comme si elle lisait les êtres humains aussi facilement que les codes informatiques, rien que pour leur clouer le bec. Et ça marche John ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Sam savait que John resterait tout de même un minimum fidèle à Harold, mais il a promis d'être là pour elles, de les aider. Ce sont des choses qui comptent pour Shaw, elle sait qu'il ne fait pas de promesses en l'air. Lui au moins est sincère avec les gens qui comptent pour lui. Elle avait tort, ils ne parlent pas d'elle. "Complètement paranoïaque" s'injure-t-elle. Elle est sur le point de remonter quand …

\- Parce que Shaw est pas légèrement compliquée peut-être.

\- Non je ne trouve pas. Il suffit d'avoir le bon décodeur.

Un court silence.

\- Ça se passe comment entre vous deux ?

Sam en reste interdite, immobile telle une statue bloquée en plein mouvement. Comment ose-t-il ? Ça ne le regarde pas.

\- Bien, répond trop vite Root.

\- Vraiment ? insiste John dubitatif.

Il ne la croit pas.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut John, esquive-t-elle avec un sourire de façade.

\- Elle ne va pas bien Root. J'aime bien Shaw, ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça.

\- Et moi tu ne crois pas que ça me fait de la peine ? s'énerve-t-elle. Je l'aime et je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qui lui ont fait pour la rendre si … enfin comme ça.

"Faible" pense Shaw avec colère pour elle-même.

\- Tu avais raison, murmure John. Elle n'est pas en colère contre moi. Elle a décroché dans un état second tout à l'heure quand elle m'a frappé. Ça n'est pas à moi qu'elle parlait.

\- Je sais, lâche Root dans un murmure.

\- La Machine ne peut pas t'aider ?

\- Ariane sait mais elle ne veut rien me dire. C'est à Shaw de m'en parler. J'attendrai qu'elle soit prête.

Sam déglutit. Le serait-elle ? Oui il le fallait. Elle n'était qu'une putain d'égoïste Root souffrait. A cause d'elle.

\- Ça me fout en l'air de la voir comme ça. Je pensais qu'avec toi, elle pourrait être différente. J'ai remarqué que vous dormiez dans la même chambre.

Elle hausse les sourcils. Il lui sourit.

\- Je sais compter Root, poursuit John. Et tout à l'heure elle était si prompte à te défendre contre Harold.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça aussi explicitement avant, lui confirme Root. Shaw a vécu un véritable enfer. Ils ont essayé de nous la prendre John, de la détruire. Elle s'est battue pour leur résister, pour survivre. Mais elle a souffert. Je ne sais pas ce que …

Elle ne finit pas. Elle baisse la tête et Shaw pense la voir se tenir le front. Elle a l'impression que l'interface sanglote doucement. John pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Sept mois, c'est long Root. Ils n'ont pas dû y aller de mains mortes. Mais je suis certain d'une chose, elle est là quelque part et pas si loin que ça. En tout cas pas avec toi.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai parfois l'impression que je l'ai perdue, que Martine a réussi à la bousiller.

\- Martine ?

\- Surtout elle en fait, lui confirme Root. Les vidéos que l'on a reçu n'étaient que si peu John. Ils lui ont fait bien pire. Cette salope y a visiblement pris un malin plaisir, enrage-t-elle. Shaw n'est plus pareille avec moi.

Elle s'arrête nette. Elle a l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Elle rougit, c'est leur intimité ça. John ne fait aucun commentaire, et elle lui en est reconnaissante. Il n'est pas stupide de toute façon.

\- Elle n'est plus pareille avec personne pour l'instant Root. Ça sera long mais je suis sure qu'elle va revenir.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle revienne John. Sam a du mal à assumer ce qui s'est passé là bas. Elle est distante, même avec moi.

\- Tu dis qu'ils lui ont fait pire que ce que l'on a vu sur les vidéos ?

\- Ouais mais je ne sais pas tout, Shaw ne m'a pas encore dit. Je sais juste qu'elle a subi des simulations.

\- Le truc dont elle parlait ce matin.

\- Samaritain l'a plongée dans des mondes virtuels pour lui faire avouer où on était mais aussi pour la pousser à bout. Elle a cru que c'était réel John, il l'a perdue entre le vrai et l'irréel. C'était une sacré torture psychologique, et la pétasse blonde l'a torturée physiquement en parallèle.

Elle marque une pause et perd son regard un instant. John la laisse récupérer.

\- Et elle n'a pas craqué tu te rend compte. Elle pense que oui, mais elle n'a rien lâché.

\- Alors pourquoi elle se sent si coupable envers toi et envers moi ?

\- Pour toi je sais, mais je te le répète c'est à elle de te le dire.

\- Et pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Toi aussi tu devrais lui parler, soupire John.

\- J'essaye tu sais. Mais c'est dur, Shaw reste Shaw. Mais elle est plus fermée qu'avant avec moi. Elle me fuit, ou quand elle est avec moi elle n'arrive pas à me regarder, alors encore moins à me parler.

\- Ils savaient pour vous deux ?

\- Oui, explose doucement Root. Ils ont appuyé sur ce qu'elle ressent pour moi pour la faire craquer. Et maintenant quand elle décroche j'ai peur. Pas d'elle, mais j'ai peur car je la regarde et il n'y a plus rien. Juste de la haine.

\- Tu crois, hésite John, qu'au vu de ce qu'ils savaient sur vous deux, ils ont pu aller plus loin avec elle ? Trop loin ?

Shaw se mord le poing et ferme les yeux. Comment a-t-il su ? Non pas ça, John ne doit pas savoir ça. Et Root ne doit pas le savoir comme ça. Elle ne bouge pourtant pas. Elle a envie de hurler, mais aussi de savoir si Root va deviner.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demande la grande brune mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Root.

\- Tu parles d'une sorte d'humiliation en bonne et dû forme ?

Il ne bouge pas. Il ne veut pas insister. Root ne semble pas prête à comprendre, elle ne veut pas comprendre. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils, elle n'y a franchement pas pensé. Ça lui parait peu probable que Samaritain ait essayé ça sur Shaw. Il a bien dû voir que la torture physique n'avait pas grand intérêt sur elle, qu'elle résistait bien, voir qu'elle s'en fichait. Il a dû redoubler d'effort avec les simulations, laissant Martine la tabasser de temps en temps. Surement pour s'entretenir la forme.

\- Je ne crois pas, lui répond calmement Root. Il n'a pas intérêt ou je leur ferais payer bien cher. Mais je ne vois pas Shaw se laisser atteindre par ça, elle est forte. Elle s'en fout. C'est le genre de truc qui t'atteint si c'est personnel et …

Elle s'arrête nette. Elle a cru entendre un bruit étouffé depuis l'escalier. Le temps qu'elle se retourne Shaw a disparu. Et Root ne l'a pas vu. Elle a un doute pourtant. Elle se lève.

\- Ariane ? interroge-t-elle. Où est Sameen ?

\- A l'étage.

\- Est-ce qu'elle était là ?

\- Oui.

\- Merde. Enfin peut-être pas. Non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça pourrait l'inciter à te parler.

\- Je te laisse John, dit-elle en montant.

Mais Root ne trouve pas Sam dans leur chambre. Elle s'assoit sur le lit. Elle va l'attendre. Elle imagine le pire. Elle baisse la tête et se la prend dans les mains, les larmes coulent doucement sans qu'elle ne les retienne cette fois.

\- Sameen, murmure-t-elle plusieurs fois comme une prière.

Pendant longtemps. Root finit par arrêter de pleurer mais pas de répéter son nom comme un appel. Et ce dernier finit par trouver une réponse. Elle sent soudain deux mains se poser sur chacune de ses épaules et elle ouvre les yeux.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Elle respire difficilement en fermant les yeux. Elle se cache de tout, de tout le monde et d'elle-même. Pourquoi ? Bon sang Root a parlé d'elle à John, de ce qu'elle devrait ressentir. Root la connait, elle sait comment elle fonctionne normalement. Sauf que plus rien n'est normal. Tout pourrait redevenir normal, pas comme avant, mais normal. Leur normalité, celle qu'elles ont créé ensemble. Cet équilibre lui manque. Elle boite sans lui. Et visiblement Root aussi. Elles vont finir par s'écrouler toutes les deux si ça continue, et ce sera uniquement de sa faute à elle. Root avait autant vacillé qu'elle-même durant sa détention apparemment, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Et elle-même s'est tuée tant de fois, mais pire elle avait craqué.

Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Shaw n'avait pas pu entrer dans le salon, Root avait raison. C'était si pathétique. Elle était pathétique de s'être ainsi laissée avoir par la blonde, d'y avoir accordé de l'importance. Mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement, car ce que Root ne sait pas c'est que Martine avait tourné ça en torture très personnelle. Sinon oui elle n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. En fait elle s'en fout un peu là tout de suite d'un point de vue physique, mais elle ne s'en fiche pas d'un point de vue symbolique. Ce sévice était dirigé contre elles deux, contre leur histoire, contre Root pour lui faire du mal mentalement, contre Shaw pour l'atteindre dans sa fierté en l'humiliant et pour lui montrer qu'en souffrant pour ça elle fera souffrir Root en retour. Martine lui parlait de Root dans ces moments là et Shaw avait fini par comprendre que la blonde la voulait rien que pour elle d'une façon vraiment perverse. Elle s'est réfugiée dans la salle de bain après avoir fuit l'escalier. Elle s'appuie contre la porte fermée, et glisse au sol en position assise en posant son front contre ses genoux relevés. Tout était vrai, Root souffrait de sa souffrance à elle, de celle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui avouer. Elle lui faisait du mal à être si distante.

Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux. Pas question de rendre Root malheureuse, elle tenait à elle. Elle n'allait pas bien sans elle, mais surtout elle n'allait pas bien si Root n'allait pas bien. Et pire encore si c'était à cause d'elle que ça n'allait pas.

Shaw se relève. Depuis combien de temps se cache-t-elle dans cette sale de bain ? Depuis quand se cache-t-elle tout court ? "Ça suffit" enrage-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dans votre chambre.

Shaw s'arrête devant la porte. Root est assise, la tête dans les bras, les épaules voutées. Complètement abattue mais ce qui vrille le plus les entrailles de Shaw c'est de l'entendre répéter son prénom comme un triste appel. Alors elle ferme la porte sans un bruit, enlève son oreillette qu'elle pose sur la commode, et elle s'approche de l'interface par derrière. Root redresse la tête dès qu'elle a posé les mains sur ses épaules. Shaw en a marre de tergiverser et elle en marre tout court d'elle-même. De son comportement. Elle peut donner, pas juste recevoir ou pire prendre égoïstement. Et là elle veut donner, elle ne veut rien recevoir. Surtout pas. Elle a envie de lui donner, donner ce que Root veut. Elle plonge la tête dans son cou et l'embrasse doucement, tendrement. L'interface ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière. Elle oublie qu'elles doivent se parler, que Shaw va mal, que ça n'est pas bien, pas sain, pas le bon moment et pas la bonne solution pour qu'elle aille mieux, pour qu'elles aillent mieux. Trop égoïstement elle s'en fout, ça fait du bien. Un bien fou comme elle n'en a pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Shaw est la seule à l'avoir jamais aimée, en tout cas personne ne l'a aimée d'une telle façon, pas aussi fort. Personne n'a jamais autant pris soin d'elle dans sa vie. Shaw ne s'arrête pas, elle fait déjà basculer Root vers le désir et vers l'envie d'en assouvir le plaisir par ce simple baiser. Root s'insurge un bref instant sur le fait qu'elle ait une telle capacité à la faire dérailler à une telle vitesse. Mais elle oublie vite sous la tendresse d'une autre caresse alors que Sameen descend ses mains pour les poser comme deux plumes voyageant en douces caresses euphorisantes sous son tee-shirt sur son ventre. Elle lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille gauche et Root gémit de plaisir quand elle lui en embrasse les moindres plis et l'interface commence à basculer en prononçant son nom d'une toute autre façon que tout à l'heure cette fois-ci. Ça fait comme un électrochoc à Sam qui se relève en l'entrainant. Elle la remet debout et la retourne pour qu'elles se fassent face. Elle lui caresse le visage, doucement et tendrement en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Root ferme de nouveau les yeux en s'abandonnant au baiser, et Shaw ne perd plus une minute. Elle sent le désir de Root grimper en flèche comme le mercure d'un thermomètre en plein été dans le désert, et elle sait largement comment le satisfaire. Elle lui enlève ses vêtements sans que Root ne comprenne comment elle a pu faire si vite et à la fois si doucement, si tendrement. Elle a tous les sens à l'envers alors que Shaw la pousse sur le lit pour l'y allonger délicatement et se mettre au dessus d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle va l'embrasser Root reprend ses esprits.

\- Attends, l'arrête-t-elle. C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Sam lui sourit malicieusement et l'embrasse dans le cou avant de descendre sur l'un de ses seins. Une main lui caressant sensuellement l'autre, tandis que la deuxième trouve sa place dans le creux de son dos déjà cambré. Et Shaw sourit, Root peut dire ce qu'elle veut, chaque parcelle de son corps lui crie qu'elle a envie d'elle comme une folle à cet instant. L'interface perd ses deux mains dans la longue chevelure de Sameen, putain ce qu'elle aime s'y perdre dans ses cheveux, et elle gémit plus fort. Pourtant une parcelle de son cerveau reste légèrement lucide, ou en tout cas essaie.

\- Et puis, soupire difficilement Root qui a de plus en plus de mal à parler face à ce qu'elle lui fait. Il … faudrait … qu'on … qu'on parle un peu toi et … toi et moi. Tu …

Shaw lui pose deux doigts sur les lèvres pour la faire taire.

\- On discutera après Root.

\- Mais …

\- Pourquoi tu parles toujours autant ? soupire Shaw faussement excédée.

Elle se redresse et la regarde dans les yeux pour savoir si elle doit s'arrêter ou non, si Root a envie ou pas. Shaw sourit en coin, Root la regarde un peu contrariée, mais surtout le souffle court, totalement indécise entre l'envie de plonger dans ce désir que Shaw a embrasé pour elle et le besoin de lui parler. Sam s'en amuse, d'habitude c'est Root qui la fait marcher. Elle retire ses mains et se redresse sur ses coudes, un planté de chaque côté des hanches de l'interface. Sa tête est malicieusement appuyée, son menton sur ses deux mains. Elle l'observe totalement amusé pour le coup, Root est à sa merci totale et l'interface le sait très bien elle-même.

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête peut-être ? lui propose Shaw

Pas de réponse, Root déglutit et la regarde emplie de désir pour elle. Bien sur que non elle n'a pas envie qu'elle s'arrête, et Shaw le sait. Elle se fiche carrément d'elle là tout de suite. Root a déjà cédé, ça se lit dans son regard. Un timide sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle a l'impression de l'avoir un peu retrouvée.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmure Shaw en reprenant là où elle en était. Et ça tombe très bien parce que je n'en ai pas du tout envie non plus.

Elle lui arrache un long crie de plaisir. Et Root perd complètement la capacité de parler d'une manière censée pour ce qu'elle lui fait ensuite, son cerveau s'éteint net pour ne plus laisser que l'envie. Elle se met en mouvement comme si tout son corps se souvenait de Shaw, comme si c'était hier la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait tant aimée, alors même que ça fait si longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne l'a pas touchée, que personne ne l'a touchée d'ailleurs. Et elle s'accroche à elle. Elle la serre contre elle et l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle perd complètement la tête, complètement pied. Il n'y a qu'avec Sam qu'elle peut autant s'abandonner et se relâcher, car elle a confiance en elle. Et là ça fait si longtemps, elle en a tellement envie.

Shaw oublie tout le reste. Elle l'aime, c'est le seule truc qui clignote dans son cerveau. Ça et le fait qu'elle ne doit pas déraper. Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude pourtant mais elle ne se concentre que sur Root, son désir, celui qu'elle veut satisfaire. La rendre heureuse juste un peu là tout de suite. Mais surtout Shaw veut qu'elle imagine qu'elle-même se sent bien, qu'elle n'a rien. En faisant cela, elle veut effacer tous les doutes que Reese aurait pu faire naitre dans le salon. Shaw sait que Root n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Elle va vite finir par comprendre qu'il a raison, et par deviner en additionnant deux plus deux. Mais Shaw ne veut pas que ça se passe ainsi et que tout lui échappe à nouveau, elle veut lui dire au bon moment si tant est qu'il puisse y avoir un bon moment pour ça. Elle veut lui dire elle-même. Mais pas là. Là elle veut endormir ses soupçons. Et pourquoi nier que c'est très agréable d'avoir Root pour elle tout de seule, là tout de suite.

Cette dernière bascule plusieurs fois en criant, au sommet de son plaisir. Elle roule sur le lit sans s'arrêter de bouger et encadre de ses deux mains le visage de Sam. Sameen se raidit un peu de se retrouver ainsi dominée par Root, mais elle décide de ne pas s'arrêter la faisant gémir plus fort. Root passe ses mains sous son haut et lui caresse le ventre en cercles lents malgré l'intense plaisir qui la foudroie elle même violemment à cet instant alors que Shaw ne s'arrête pas. Elle commence à vouloir elle aussi déshabiller Sameen, à vouloir lui donner. Elle glisse ses mains derrière son dos et lui dégrafe son soutien gorge, et s'attarde un instant à lui caresser sa poitrine de ses deux mains.

\- Root, lâche Sameen dans un souffle.

Elle hésite, elle n'en a pas envie, elle ne veut que Root, que satisfaire son désir. Une sirène d'alarme dans son cerveau et son propre désir s'enflammant se télescopent violemment par leur antagoniste, et elle est un instant perdue dans ce qu'elle veut alors que Root lui saisit le bas de son tee-shirt. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de le passer au dessus de sa tête que Shaw lui saisit les mains doucement l'arrêtant dans son geste et la bascule de nouveau sous elle, en lui capturant de nouveau les lèvres.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle dans un sourire forcé sachant que Root ne se laissera pas berner par sa ruse. Laisse moi faire ça m'ira pleinement je t'assure.

L'interface cède. Leur relation est basée sur la confiance pleine et entière. Si Shaw n'est pas prête à s'abandonner entre les mains de Root en toute confiance, elle ne la forcera pas. Jamais. Elle se sent pourtant incomplète mais elle décide de la laisser la guider jusqu'au sommet. A bout de souffle, elle se relâche et s'installe contre elle alors que Shaw l'accueille dans ses bras. Root sourit en fermant les yeux et pose sa tête sur son ventre alors que Sameen lui caresse les cheveux d'une main. Root passe un bras par-dessus sa hanche et enserre de sa main libre celle de Sameen.

\- Je sais que tu étais dans l'escalier.

\- …

\- Sameen, l'appelle Root.

\- …

\- Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps. C'est pathétique non ? Devoir se planquer et écouter aux portes pour savoir ce que vous pensez de moi actuellement.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi Sam.

Elle se redresse et la regarde dans les yeux. Shaw n'a même pas l'air fâché.

\- Fais moi confiance Root, trouve-t-elle le courage et l'audace de lui dire. Je vais y arriver si tu me laisses du temps. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête à te parler, je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, répond Root en reposant sa tête contre elle. J'attendrai, je t'attendrai toujours Sameen.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa grimpe dans un arbre et elle adore ça. Un sacré sourire s'étale sur son visage. Lionel la regarde en secouant la tête mi-amusé mi-dépité de son attitude alors qu'elle se moque gentiment de lui depuis son perchoir.

\- Tu fais de l'escalade ? lui demande-t-il quand elle redescend.

\- Euh non.

\- On dirait, réplique Lionel. Fais attention aux abeilles.

\- Où tu vas ? s'inquiète-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Voir où ils en sont.

Elle se dirige vers lui pour l'accompagner mais il l'arrête.

\- Non reste ici, je reviens. Amuse toi avec Balou.

Elle le regarde partir déçue et secoue la tête. Ce qu'on pouvait la prendre pour une petite chose fragile ces derniers temps, à croire qu'elle était en sucre. Elle escalade un nouvel arbre et s'assoit sur une branche à califourchon.

\- Allez Balou, monte toi aussi, ordonne-t-elle.

Le chien pose ses deux pattes avant sur l'arbre avant de renoncer et de gémir en tournant en rond autour du tronc.

\- Tu es fainéant. Allez monte.

Balou s'assoit au pied du tronc et regarde l'enfant qui le surplombe.

\- C'est parce que tu as peur que tu ne montes pas, lui affirme Louisa.

Le chien se couche au pied de l'arbre et attend. Il ne la quitte pas, Root lui a dit de rester avec sa fille. Louisa sourit et continue son ascension. Puis elle s'allonge sur une large branche et observe le ciel et la lumière qui filtre à travers les feuilles au dessus d'elle.

\- Tu sais comment on fait les bébés toi Ariane ?

Si elle avait pu, l'IA aurait souri. La petite était aussi têtue et bornée que sa mère. Pas la peine d'esquiver. Il lui faudrait une réponse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur ça ?

\- Qu'il ne s'achète pas à Macy's dans le rayon bébé, et qu'il faut neuf mois pour que le bébé grandisse et sorte du ventre.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tout.

\- Tu es un peu petite pour que je te parle de ça.

\- Pff c'est idiot. Ça m'énerve qu'on me dise ça.

\- Qu'on te dise non ?

\- Non, qu'on me traite comme si j'étais sans cervelle.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

\- Pas avec maman. Ni avec Sameen.

\- Alors avec moi non plus, lui promet Ariane.

\- Tu vas me répondre alors ?

\- Pose moi ta question Louisa.

\- Comment on fait rentrer dans le ventre le bébé au départ ?

\- Il n'y a pas de bébé au départ. Il faut deux choses pour qu'il y ait un bébé. Ça se mélange et ça fait un bébé tout petit. Après il grandit pendant neuf mois.

\- On dirait que tu parles d'un gâteau qui gonfle et cuit pendant neuf mois dans un four, rit Louisa.

\- Louisa, sermonne gentiment Ariane. Mais c'est une belle image de la situation.

\- C'est quoi les deux choses ?

\- Un ovule créé par la mère et un spermatozoïde créé par le père.

\- C'est trop bizarre, commente Louisa. Ils se le donnent ?

\- Quand ils s'embrassent et qu'ils dorment ensemble, esquive Ariane.

\- Ah, comprend Louisa en riant. Je vois. C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire ? taquine-t-elle l'IA avec un sourire encore plus large.

Si elle avait pu Ariane se serait sentie rougir.

\- Je savais déjà ce que font les grands quand ils s'aiment tu sais, rit-elle encore un peu. Les grands en parlaient à l'école pendant la récréation. Tu es encore là ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais maman et Sameen n'auront pas un bébé à deux du coup, réalise Louisa. Même si elles s'aiment très fort.

\- Non, lui confirme Ariane.

\- Et Sameen ? Elle pourrait du coup ? Si un jour elle aimait très fort un homme.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Lou, et je ne suis franchement pas certaine que Shaw veuille un bébé.

\- Hum, ouais peut-être pas, confirme Louisa. De toute façon elle aimera jamais quelqu'un plus fort que maman.

\- Je ne crois pas non plus.

\- Pourquoi tu dis que c'est plus compliqué ? C'est facile en fait.

\- Parfois les parents ne s'aiment pas.

\- Comme mes parents, réalise Louisa tristement.

\- Non pas comme tes parents, réplique Ariane animée par un profond désir de la consoler un peu. Tu sais tes parents s'aimaient au moins un tout petit peu à ce moment là. Ils ont choisi de s'embrasser, ils en avaient envie.

Louisa réfléchit un instant. Dans la vidéo, sa mère avait vraiment l'air amoureuse de lui quand elle l'embrassait.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais elle lui mentait à ce moment-là.

\- Elle ne lui mentait pas pour tout.

\- Hum, j'espère. Mais Shaw a peut être raison. Peut être que ça n'a pas d'importance. Du moment que maman ne me ment pas.

Elle fait une longue pause en réfléchissant. Ariane se félicite de s'en être à peu près sortie. Louisa arrache quelques feuilles et les déchire en morceaux, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Louisa, l'appelle Sameen depuis le jardin en la cherchant.

Lou se redresse alors que Balou a trahi sa position en accourant vers Shaw. Cette dernière lève la tête pour observer Lou qui est à quatre bon mètres du sol.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches là haut ?

\- Je m'amuse, lui sourit la petite.

\- Tss. Descends, tu vas encore tomber et te blesser. Je vais faire ta piqûre et tu vas te coucher il est tard.

Elle tourne les talons et retourne dans la maison. Lou descend de son perchoir.

\- Ariane, appelle-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Je pourrai avoir un bébé moi aussi un jour ?

\- Oui mais quand tu seras grande. Tu n'en veux pas un maintenant j'espère ? s'amuse-t-elle.

\- Ben non j'ai déjà maman et Sameen à m'occuper.

Et elle rentre.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root dort. Sameen la regarde en se disant que c'est surement sa faute, c'est elle qui doit l'épuiser par son attitude. Elle la recouvre d'un drap pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et attrape le téléphone de Root dans son jean resté à terre, en se disant qu'il lui en faudrait un à elle aussi, puis elle regarde l'heure. 23h39. Elle regarde un instant Root n'ayant pas le cœur de la réveiller alors qu'elle est si paisible. Elle décide de descendre pour s'occuper elle-même un peu de Louisa. Après tout elle ne pourra pas rester planquer ici indéfiniment comme un lapin dans son terrier. Elle n'était pas libre pour désormais choisir de s'enfermer seule dans une chambre. Elle se demande vaguement où est l'enfant à une telle heure, avant de décider de demander à Ariane en remettant son oreillette.

Quand elle descend, John et Fusco sont dans le salon et lèvent la tête à son entrée sans faire un commentaire. Ils regardent la télévision, une rediffusion d'un match de baseball à ce qu'elle peut entrapercevoir. Elle ne les regarde même pas avant de sortir chercher la gamine qui s'est fourrée elle ne sait pas encore où. Et elle la trouve perchée sur un arbre, comme un ouistiti. C'est pas vrai, elle va encore se casser la figure. Elle va finir estropiée si ça continue, mais elle décide de ne pas lui faire la leçon. La gamine lui sourit trop largement pour ça et Shaw prend vraiment sur elle-même car elle sait que le bonheur de Root passe par celui de Louisa. Et en plus elle ne fait pas vraiment quelque chose de mal.

Elle rentre suivie de Balou et de la petite quelques minutes plus tard. Elle monte avec elle dans sa chambre après qu'elle soit passée à la salle de bain, et lui fait son injection avant de la border.

\- Maman ne vient pas ? s'étonne la petite.

\- Elle dort, répond simplement Sam en installant les couvertures pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Et toi aussi tu dois dormir.

Elle marque une pause tout en cherchant son lapin en peluche qui a glissé sous le lit.

\- Fais pas cette tête, reprend-elle en lui lançant la peluche, tu la verras demain. Allez bonne nuit.

\- Attends, appelle Lou en commençant à se ronger un ongle, tu me lis une histoire ?

\- Louisa, soupire Shaw. Tu sais bien que je ne lis pas les histoires. Dors il est tard.

\- Mais …

\- Lou, ça suffit je ne suis pas maman. Dors.

La petite soupire et s'allonge dans le lit. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait jamais demandé ça à Shaw, ben sur qu'elle le sait que Sameen ne fait pas dans les histoires du soir, dans les câlins et dans les baisers du bonne nuit. Mais maman n'est pas là, et elle a un peu peur. Shaw éteint la lumière et lui tourne le dos ne la voyant pas commencer à paniquer en serrant son lapin pour se réfugier cachée sous les draps. Sam ferme la porte sans ajouter un mot et redescend dans le salon pour voir la fin du match. Elle croise un Lionel fatigué qui monte se coucher en lui souhaitant le bonsoir, et elle déglutit quand elle comprend qu'elle sera seule avec Reese. Tant pis.

Il ne fait aucun commentaire alors qu'elle s'assoit dans le canapé à côté de lui. Les Orioles de Baltimore mènent de peu face aux Braves d'Atlanta. Shaw se lève pour se prendre un café, et dans la foulée elle en prépare un pour lui. Elle lui tend sans un mot et sans un regard avant de s'installer de nouveau confortablement dans le fauteuil, les genoux repliés et le coude appuyé sur le bras du canapé. Reese sourit malgré lui. Enfin un geste sympa de sa part à son égard. Ça pourrait paraitre si peu, mais il comprend ce que Shaw essaie de faire. Le match se finit une demi heure plus tard et John se lève toujours sans prononcer un mot. La journée l'a épuisé et le quasi passage à tabac que Shaw lui a infligé n'a rien arrangé.

\- Attends, le retient-elle.

Il se tourne vers elle mais elle se dirige déjà vers la cuisine. Il la suit un peu dubitatif. Sameen a sorti un sac plastique d'une armoire et est déjà en train de le remplir de glace au réfrigérateur.

\- Mets ça, ordonne-t-elle. Tu ressembles à un panda.

Et elle le plante là pour monter dans sa chambre.

\- Merci, lui répond Reese.

Elle grommelle des paroles inintelligible dans l'escalier, dont il ne perçoit rien de bien clair. Mais ça le fait sourire alors qu'il applique la poche de glace sur sa pommette. Il ferme les lumières et monte à l'étage. Quelle journée !

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-**

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Un petit appel discret, comme un chuchotement au creux de l'oreille droite. Elle gémit de mécontentement alors que les brumes du sommeil la quitte un peu. Elle se renfonce pourtant dans la torpeur. Un nouvel appel. Root grogne et se réveille complètement courbaturée et … nue. Elle sourit, cet instant avait été vrai, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Le noir empli la pièce, ainsi que le silence. Elle tâtonne un instant de la main sur le matelas. Shaw est à côté d'elle, sa respiration calme et son léger ronflement lui indique qu'elle dort à point fermé. L'interface se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sous son oreille. Shaw gémit mais ne se réveille pas, au grand bonheur de Root. Puis elle se lève et cherche sont téléphone à tâtons dans le noir mais ne le trouve pas.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 3h49

\- Ah et tu …

\- Il faut que tu descendes au salon. Mais sois discrète.

Root fronce les sourcils mais obéit. Elle est déjà à la porte quand Ariane l'arrête.

\- Quoi ? interroge Root mal réveillée.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller tu ne crois pas ? sourit Ariane.

\- Ah, percute Root avec un large sourire. C'est pas bête.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Il s'est réveillé seul, dans le noir, dans une pièce inconnue. Sans téléphone, ni rien. Il en a pesté de colère, s'est levé, a allumé la lumière pour se rendre compte ensuite que la porte de la chambre où on l'a mis est fermée à clé. Piégé, prisonnier. D'en colère, il en est devenu furieux. Il a fait le tour de la pièce, rien ne pourrait l'aider, elles avaient bien sûr pensé à tout. Il a vu deux plateaux repas posés pour lui. Malgré sa colère, la faim l'a poussé à manger. De l'excellente cuisine en passant, remarqua-t-il tout de même. Puis il a réfléchi. La fenêtre pouvait s'ouvrir mais il ne pourrait pas sauter depuis cette hauteur. Il a tenté de forcer la serrure mais il n'a pas réussi. Il s'est alors laissé tomber, allongé sur le lit. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il répare les dégâts qu'elle avait fait, qu'il tente de raisonner la Machine. Puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à faire entendre raison à son équipe, il allait changé de tactique. Il allait directement lui parler, essayer de l'amadouer, de lui faire entendre raison sur ce qu'elle était et donc sur la condition qui devait être la sienne dans ce monde. La Machine était surement la seule ici à avoir encore un minimum de respect pour lui, elle lui devait d'exister. Elle l'écouterait, il en était certain. Tout à l'heure elle avait voulu lui parler. Il avait fat une erreur en refusant. Et voilà où elle l'avait mené. A la réflexion, il avait fait une erreur bien avant cela. Il avait fait une erreur en la créant, et depuis il avait tout perdu. Grace, Nathan, et maintenant même John n'était plus de son côté. Depuis qu'Elle existait sa vie n'était qu'un enfer. Une succession d'erreurs qui ne faisaient que s'ensuivre à cette toute première et originelle défaillance. Il fallait qu'il y remédie, ça suffisait, Elle avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça et à assez de monde. Il allait limiter les dégâts au maximum. Il savait que ce que Root avait fait pouvait être annulé ou modifié. Cette idiote de traitresse avait-elle oublié qui il est ? Il avait créé la Machine. Root était certes douée et elle et la Machine s'appréciaient beaucoup (trop même pensa-t-il), mais il restait indéniable qu'il l'avait créée. Pas Root. La Machine le savait, elle ne devait rien à Root, elle lui devait tout à lui. Il était doué, bien plus que Root, rien que le fait d'avoir créé la Machine en était la preuve irréfutable. Il pouvait régler la situation, il n'en doutait pas.

Mais comment sortir d'ici ? Il soupire et ferme les yeux. Il fallait réfléchir. "Quand on ne cherche pas on ne trouve pas Harold" lui répétait souvent son père quand il était petit. Hum bon alors quelles sont ses options ? Sauter par la fenêtre ? Pas bon, il est déjà assez handicapé comme ça, ils le ramasseront à la petite cuillère dans le meilleur des cas. Attendre patiemment derrière la porte pour sauter sur le premier qui entrera ? Pas bon non plus, il est bien moins fort qu'eux. Il lâche un profond soupir, il ne restait plus qu'à jouer la comédie, mais il n'en avait pas envie, il sait très bien, vu sa colère, qu'il ne saura pas être crédible. Impossible de rester ici, de ne rien faire. Il ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois et ils se posent sur le mur en face de lui. Soudain il se redresse. Il a trouvé. Enfin ce ne sera pas simple, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il se relève et attrape une fourchette sur son plateau pour dévisser les quatre vis de la grille de ventilation située dans le bas du coin droit du mur. Puis il entre dedans, non sans difficulté vu la largeur étroite du conduit, et il se faufile à la vitesse d'une limace. Il s'arrête plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle. La difficulté est pire que ce qu'il avait prévu, il transpire beaucoup et pense à abandonner plusieurs fois. Il ne sait même pas où il va. Il a mal au dos, au cou, une vrai horreur. Il peste intérieurement contre Root, contre Sameen, contre la Machine, contre tout le monde en fait pour ne pas l'avoir écouté et pour le contraindre à vivre une telle épreuve. Il s'aide de ses mains pour se hisser, ou plutôt se trainer, le long du conduit centimètre par centimètre malgré les nombreux câbles électriques qui s'accrochent à lui et le retiennent comme des lianes dans la jungle. Il y a plusieurs bifurcations, il choisit au hasard celle de gauche. Puis celle de droite. Il s'arrête à bout de souffle devant une descente raide. Puis il s'y engage se laissant glisser tête la première. Il place ses mains devant lui en protection d'un éventuel obstacle qu'il ne peut pas distinguer dans le noir complet où il est plongé. Mais la descente du conduit se finit en pente douce, et ses mains finissent par heurter avec douceur une autre grille. Fermée. Il force pendant une bonne demi heure, mais elle finit par s'ouvrir et il atterrit tête la première sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il se relève lentement et se réjouit de voir la pièce sombre complètement vide. Il se saisit d'un couteau tranchant, il pourrait toujours servir. L'ordinateur de Samantha est toujours posé au même endroit.

Il ne perd pas de temps. Trop sure d'elle-même Samantha n'a même pas pris la peine de le ranger, de le cacher. Quelle grossière erreur ! Il en sourit de contentement en forçant le mot de passe. Ce sera facile maintenant. Ou pas. Il pince les lèvres de s'être emballer trop vite. Elle a fait du bon travail il doit bien le lui reconnaitre. Root, la racine, celle qui se cache sous terre. Elle avait bien choisi son nom. Elle ne le voyait surement pas de cette manière. Ou en tout cas pas que de cette manière. La racine. Celle grâce à qui la vie était possible pour l'arbre. C'est ainsi qu'elle devait se voir, comme celle qui donnait la vie, qui avait donné vie à la Machine. Pff elle avait tort, c'est lui qui avait donné vie à l'IA. Et c'est lui qui allait y mettre un terme. Dans son esprit perturbé, mademoiselle Groves verrait ça comme un meurtre. Mais pas lui, c'était une machine, rien qu'une machine, pas une personne. Et vu le nombre de gens qu'elle avait massacré, elle n'aurait franchement aucune leçon à lui donner. Finch tape plusieurs minutes sur son ordinateur. Accès admin. Refusé. Il s'empourpre de colère. Comment avait-elle pu oser ? Accès code source. Refusé. Il fronce les sourcils, tape encore quelques instants. Accès autorisé. "Enfin", soupire-t-il intérieurement. Il tape plusieurs lignes de codes, plusieurs mots de passe pour passer les pare-feux qu'il a lui-même créé. Mais rien ne fonctionne, elle a tout changé, tout modifié. Sauf le code source, Root a au moins dit vrai sur ce point. Triste consolation. Elle lui a offert tant de capacité, trop de capacité. Le pouvoir illimité qui s'étale sous ses yeux l'effraie. Jamais la Machine ne pourrait ne pas en ressortir altérée et pervertie. Il soupire. Aucune action n'est possible, il ne parvient pas à faire quoique ce soit. Il va devoir prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Trouver la Machine pour directement intervenir sur le serveur central. Il tape plusieurs instants. Recherche localisation … Soudain l'écran grésille et devient noir. Quelques mots s'y écrivent.

\- Non Harold, s'il-vous-plait.

Il choisit de les ignorer, efface l'écran et reprend sa recherche où elle en était. Elles le regardent faire calmement. Ariane l'avait laissé rentré, elle ne voulait pas le mettre tout de suite à la porte de son système. Elle savait que ça le mettrait encore plus en colère et elle voulait calmer son créateur, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait elle allait lui donner une réponse.

Harold sourit de contentement quand sa recherche aboutie. Des coordonnées GPS. 57°40'48.4"Nord et 15°43'27.1"Ouest. Il cherche une milliseconde. Elle le mène au large de l'Irlande, en beau milieu de l'Atlantique nord.

\- Mais il n'y a rien, s'étonne-t-il perplexe.

Il se lève soudain brandissant son couteau et se retourne quand il entend une arme se charger derrière son dos. Et il comprend qu'il s'est fait avoir. Root était là depuis le début, tout comme la Machine. Il n'est pas entré dans son système, elle l'a laissé entrer. L'interface émerge de l'obscurité armée d'un glock qu'elle pointe sur lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu se faire avoir deux fois de suite et elle avait pris une arme sachant que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas lui tirer dessus.

\- Non c'est vrai, lui confirme-t-elle calmement. Quand j'ai moi même cherché, Ariane ma donné des coordonnées menant au fond du lac Tahoe, puis une heure après des coordonnées menant dans le village de Gabazi en Afrique du sud. Et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle ne me le dirait pas mais que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour que je lui fasse confiance. Si je ne parviens pas à la trouver, personne n'y parviendra. Pas même Samaritain et elle sera en sécurité.

Elle marque une pause et s'approche encore de lui alors que Finch est toujours aussi médusé d'avoir ainsi été abusé. Il ne parvient pas plus à remuer un muscle, qu'à desserrer les lèvres. Que va-t-elle lui faire ? Se venger pour ce qu'il a tenté sur mademoiselle Shaw ?

\- C'est une petite cachotière, reprend-t-elle gaiement. Elle ne veut pas me dire où elle est, pour ne pas se mettre en danger si Samaritain nous torture pour le savoir, et aussi pour qu'il finisse par arrêter de nous torturer quand il verra qu'on a pas la moindre idée de réponse à cette question.

Elle agite doucement et négligemment son arme vers lui pour le pousser à coopérer en souplesse. Finch pose son couteau au sol lentement et lève doucement les mains en l'air en la regardant avec colère. Root l'observe tristement, comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Elle range son arme dans son dos alors qu'il baisse les bras, et elle ferme la distance qui les sépare pour se retrouver bien en face de lui.

\- Je serais quand même assez surprise de savoir comment vous avez fait pour arriver ici Harry.

Il déglutit.

\- Par le conduit de ventilation.

Elle le regarde franchement surprise.

\- Vous avez dû vous faire mal, soupire-t-elle contrariée.

Il la fusille du regard. Un court silence pesant, gênant.

\- Je vais me préparer un thé. Vous en voulez un ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonne-t-il perplexe.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Un thé, répète-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence en s'arrêtant et en se retournant vers lui alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà vers la cuisine. Et une petite part de gâteau non ?

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là mademoiselle Groves ? réplique-t-il avec colère.

\- Ah pas de petite part de gâteau alors, soupire Root en cessant de marcher vers la cuisine pour se retourner vers lui en pensant qu'il n'est pas très prudent de lui tourner le dos en ce moment.

Il la regarde avec colère. Mais elle aussi est en colère, il a été trop loin aujourd'hui.

\- Je savais que vous viendriez ici tôt ou tard Finch, rétorque-t-elle plus sérieusement et plus sévèrement, comme un rat attiré par le fromage. Et Ariane aussi le savait, elle a surement dû me prévenir quand vous êtes parvenu jusqu'à la cuisine. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu descendre, je sais être très discrète quand je veux.

Harold baisse les yeux et soupire. Root s'approche de lui et pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Harold, murmure-t-elle. Avant on se parlait sans se hurler dessus, sans se frapper. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous.

\- Mais vous n'aviez pas détruit ce que j'ai créé pour le transformer en quelque chose de monstrueux à ce moment là.

Il soupire de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait une telle folie mademoiselle Groves ? demande-t-il sincèrement les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parce qu'on est en train de perdre Finch. Je ne l'aurai surement jamais fait, je n'aurai jamais osé, mais …

Elle s'arrête.

\- Mais … la relance-t-il curieux de connaitre sa bonne excuse.

\- Je l'ai fait pour elle, murmure-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, s'agace-t-il, pour la Machine je sais. Vous n'avez que cette excuse là à la …

\- Pour Louisa, le coupe-t-elle.

\- Pardon, s'étonne-t-il. Qu'est ce que Louisa a à voir dans cette décision loufoque ?

\- Tout, lui répond Root.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ont torturé votre fille, comprend Finch avec douceur.

Il soupire. Il n'est pas un monstre, ni un salaud. Il aime la gamine, elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Je comprends votre colère, ce besoin d'agir. Mais pas comme ça.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre option. Samaritain ne veut pas juste torturer Lou. Il veut qu'elle soit à lui.

\- Il ne lui fera peut-être pas de mal alors ?

\- Il la démolira, réplique Root furieuse. Il veut détruire Ariane, et me détruire moi.

\- Je pense que vous surestimez l'importance que vous avez aux yeux de Samaritain.

\- Non. Je vous assure que non. Samaritain me voulait moi au départ. Aussi bien pour détruire Ariane, car il sait que j'en suis l'interface et que j'avais un implant, que pour me détruire moi. Il me voulait mais de son côté, pas son ennemi. Mais il a vu qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi. Alors il a décidé de s'en prendre à ma fille. Choix qui n'a rien de désintéressé ni d'hasardeux, il me déteste et m'en veux pour avoir osé m'opposer à lui. Louisa c'est ce qui m'atteindra encore plus que Sameen et il le sait, car Sam n'a jamais cédé, mais Louisa avec le temps, il la fera craquer, elle est bien trop petite pour lui résister. Ce qu'il veut c'est me la prendre et la conditionner.

Harold secoue la tête doucement. C'est ridicule, à un point. Que pourrait faire Samaritain d'une enfant ?

\- Et quelle preuve avez-vous pour appuyer ce raisonnement déraisonné dont vous semblez si sûr ?

\- Il ne nous a pas tué Harry, ça c'est la preuve. Il a gardé Shaw et Lou vivantes pour m'atteindre moi, me faire plier. Mais maintenant il ne veut que Louisa, il nous tuera toutes les deux Harry, et ensuite il vous tuera vous et John et Lionel. Et Louisa sera toute seule. Je ne voulais pas faire ça sans vous parce que je vous respecte et que je vous aime, vous êtes un ami très cher. C'était plier face à vous ou mourir face à Samaritain.

Elle marque une pause et pose les yeux sur l'ordinateur.

\- Et j'ai plié, confirme-t-elle. J'ai plié au désir d'Ariane, à mon envie de la libérer, et à mon besoin de tous nous protéger. Vous avez raison je suis coupable de ça, je suis coupable de vouloir bien faire pour nous tous.

Harold soupire.

\- Je suis aussi coupable que vous mademoiselle Groves.

Elle se tourne vers lui surprise. Une pointe d'espoir renait en elle. Se pourrait-il qu'il comprenne enfin, qu'il lui pardonne ?

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû la créer, finit-il.

\- Non ne dîtes pas ça Finch, s'alarme-t-elle. C'est affreux. Elle est merveilleuse. Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir la détruire. Sans elle, il n'y aura plus … plus rien, achève-t-elle.

\- Mademoiselle Groves, le monde se portait très bien sans la Machine. Il en sera de même quand elle ne sera plus là.

\- Si vous faites ça, des gens mourront, des gens que l'on pourrait sauver. Et sans elle, Samaritain nous tuera.

\- Je sais tout ça, s'énerve-t-il. Pensez vous que je l'ignore ? Que ce ne soit pas les deux seules raisons qui me poussent à ne pas la détruire.

\- …

\- Mais c'est ainsi, poursuit-il. Je ne peux rien faire à une situation que j'ai moi-même créé. Je regrette sincèrement qu'à cause de cette décision que j'ai prise, vous ayez toutes les trois tant souffert, et qu'au final vous ayez vous-même été poussée à prendre une décision encore pire que la mienne. Vous l'avez peut-être prise au fond pour de bonnes raisons, mais ça reste une mauvaise décision. Et je ne vous soutiendrez pas.

Root encaisse la nouvelle, et la douleur que ce qu'il vient de dire lui occasionne et elle imagine celle d'Ariane alors qu'il vient d'annoncer qu'il regrette de l'avoir créée. Mais elle acquiesce.

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? finit-elle par s'enquérir.

Elle retient ses larmes alors qu'elle s'attend au pire, et à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il va partir et ne jamais revenir. Elle ne peut pas accepter l'idée de ne jamais le revoir. Sait-il à quel point il compte pour elle ? Pour Ariane ? Elle se demande vaguement avec colère s'il en éprouve même un quelconque intérêt.

\- Je vais repartir à New-York. Les numéros vont continuer de tomber je suppose ?

Elle acquiesce vivement en reprenant espoir. Il allait continuer. Tout espoir d'une réconciliation un jour n'était donc pas perdu. Il comprendrait son choix, il verrait tous les bienfaits et les avantages qui en ressortent, et il l'acceptera. Il la pardonnera. Et un jour il pardonnerait à Ariane.

\- Je ne sais pas si monsieur Reese …

Il s'interrompt très incertain de l'avenir.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait repartir s'occuper des numéros non pertinents à New-York, lui confirme-t-elle. Il ne voudra qu'une chose pour cela.

\- …

\- Que vous ne le laissiez pas tomber dans cette lourde entreprise. Mais Sameen et moi-même ne viendrons pas tout de suite Finch. Nous allons nous battre avec Ariane directement contre Samaritain. La situation ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

\- Faites ce que bon vous semble mademoiselle Groves, il me semble que mon avis vous importe assez peu désormais. Mais sachez le, vous êtes seule dans cette entreprise car je n'affronterai pas Samaritain pour tuer ses agents aussi mauvais soit-il.

\- Je ne serai jamais seule Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ariane veille toujours sur nous. Je vous le répète, elle nous aime.

\- Ne vous attachez pas trop à croire ce genre de foutaises mademoiselle Groves car un jour vous pourriez bien vous réveiller en vous apercevant qu'elle vous aura pris beaucoup de choses importantes dans votre vie, des choses qui comptaient pour vous et que vous ne pourrez jamais retrouver, à côté desquelles vous serez passé.

Elle secoue la tête. Il avait tort, Ariane lui avait donnée beaucoup au contraire alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien depuis des années. D'abord sa confiance, sa compagnie, puis son amour, et si Root avait une vie à laquelle elle tenait aujourd'hui c'était grâce à Ariane. Il lui agrippe les mains dans les siennes dans un geste supplicateur.

\- Abandonnez mademoiselle Groves, je vous en prie. Il est encore temps. Oubliez Samaritain, la Machine. Partez, vivez votre vie.

\- Je ne peux pas Harold. C'est trop facile qu'ils s'en tous sortent ainsi après ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Que Samaritain gagne et qu'Ariane périsse.

\- Serait-ce si dramatique dîtes moi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ma fille grandisse dans ce monde. Pas dans son monde. Je veux qu'elle soit libre et indépendante, pas une marionnette.

Il la lâche.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors, lui réplique-t-il. Sincèrement. Mais je ne peux cautionner le bain de sang qui suivra votre vendetta vengeresse.

Il marque une pause.

\- Que dieu soit avec vous et puisse-t-il vous guider un peu dans vos choix pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas complètement. Qu'il soit avec vous, car moi je ne le serai pas.

\- Je comprends, déglutit-elle. J'espère juste ne pas déjà vous avoir perdu vous ? finit-elle timidement.

\- …

\- Ce serait trop dur Harold.

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira mademoiselle Groves. En attendant puis-je vous demander un service ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Pourriez vous ouvrir la porte de ma chambre pour que je puisse aller me recoucher ? Je ne vais pas parvenir à repasser par la ventilation.

Elle sourit enfin largement.

\- Je ne vous enferme plus c'est promis, mais arrêtez de prendre des armes, ça ne vous correspond pas.

\- Hum, grommelle-t-il sans relever. Je partirai demain sans doute. Ou après demain.

Elle acquiesce. Elle le précède dans les escaliers et lui ouvre la porte de la chambre. Elle sait qu'il ne tentera rien, ni contre elles ni contre Ariane. Cette dernière la préviendra de toute façon. Il la salue d'un signe de tête avant de refermer la porte et Root souffle en souriant un tout petit peu. Elle a fait de son mieux.

En revenant vers sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, elle s'arrête quand elle voit Louisa l'attendre devant la porte de sa chambre en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Ben alors ma puce qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande Root avec un sourire.

Lou regarde ses pieds en serrant son lapin. Root fronce les sourcils. Un truc cloche. Lou n'a pas peur de venir la voir au milieu de la nuit si elle a peur. Sa mère s'agenouille vers elle.

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Pas de réponse. Lou déglutit. Root attend patiemment.

\- Non ça va, finit-elle par marmonner. Je pensais qu'on pouvait se lever peut-être.

\- Il est 4h du matin ma Lou.

La gamine reste fixée sur ses pieds. Root voit une petite larme couler sur sa joue.

\- Tu veux venir dormir avec moi et Sameen ? propose-t-elle.

Lou acquiesce en la regardant enfin. Root lui envoie un sourire rassurant, ouvre la porte et la dirige lentement sous les draps en la portant. Soudain elle remarque.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fais de ton pantalon de pyjama ?

\- Rien, répond Louisa sans la regarder.

Root fronce les sourcils. Elle s'allonge à côté d'elle et ferme les yeux. Pourtant elle ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, ça la contrarie. Elle se relève, Lou ne la quitte pas des yeux cette fois-ci. Root sort et se dirige vers sa chambre allumée que la petite a dû quitter précipitamment dans un mouvement de panique, pour trouver confirmation dans son lit de ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà. Elle change les draps et éteint la lumière en refermant la porte. Puis elle passe mettre les affaires sales dans le bac à linge de la salle de bain, et elle retourne se coucher. Lou la regarde entrer en serrant son lapin. Root s'allonge sans faire de commentaire et l'installe contre elle un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu avais oublié d'éteindre ta lumière, lui dit-elle simplement.

\- Ah.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure Lou. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé tu sais ?

\- Oui je sais, répond Root sur un ton léger en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Ne t'en fais pas ça n'a aucune importance. Rendors-toi.

\- Tu ne le diras à personne hein ?

\- Jamais et à personne.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit maman.

Root l'enserre dans ses bras. Elle sent soudain une main frêle se poser sur son bras. Elle ouvre les yeux pour entrapercevoir dans l'obscurité Sameen qui est réveillée. Root referme les yeux. Il faut dormir, ça a vraiment été une sale journée. "Enfin pas que" pense-t-elle en serrant la main de Shaw. Il y avait eu un bon moment.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- C'est par où New-York ? demande Lou en tournant en rond sur place dans le jardin comme si un panneau de signalisation allait soudain apparaitre pour lui indiquer la direction.

\- A l'est, répond Sam sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle a préféré s'allonger dans le jardin. Elle a la paix ici. Au moins à peu près si on excepte Louisa et ses incessantes questions. Elle ne peut pas rester dans la maison. Elle avait prévenu Root, si elle le voit elle risque de vraiment déraper et de le tuer.

\- Ah, répond la gamine sans comprendre.

Shaw ouvre les yeux. Elle a une idée. Lou ne demande pourtant pas plus d'explication. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant et Sam le sait. Elle et Root ont toutes les deux fait comme si de rien n'était ce matin en se levant. Lou n'a pas osé regardé Shaw, restant pratiquement cramponnée à sa mère qui a fini par la prendre à bras pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Louisa avait les yeux cernés, elle avait eu une très mauvaise nuit refaisant un nouveau cauchemar avant le levé du jour. Elle s'était réveillée en hurlant et en pleurant. La peur était humiliante, terrifiante. Root avait été extraordinaire, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et s'était levée pour la bercer doucement comme elle la berçait bébé à la bibliothèque. Louisa s'était rendormie dans ses bras en suçant son pouce. Et quand sa mère et Shaw s'étaient levées quelques heures plus tard, elle s'était réveillée dans la même position. Elle s'était reprise tout de suite en l'enlevant de sa bouche. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle ne suçait pas son pouce. Elle avait rougi de honte comme une tomate. Heureusement Sameen n'avait fait aucun commentaire, elle n'avait même pas posé les yeux sur elle, elle était sortie sans un mot alors que Lou était incapable de lâcher le bras de sa mère. Root n'avait fait aucun commentaire elle non plus, elle l'avait juste prise à bras voyant que la petite n'était pas en état de réagir pour descendre. Louisa s'était détendue au petit déjeuner malgré Finch qui était descendu et s'était installé sans un mot à sa gauche. Shaw avait choisi d'ignorer royalement sa présence et était sortie de table. Puis Louisa avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air elle aussi. La forêt était trop super pour ne pas en profiter.

\- Ariane ?

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Shaw, et c'est possible. Root doit justement aller faire des courses. Fais lui ta liste.

\- Elle ne va pas aller faire les courses toute seule, s'alarme-t-elle. On est recherché par Interpole. Depuis quand elle est aussi inconsciente ?

\- Lionel va avec elle. Et Root et toi avaient une nouvelle identité. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait passer inaperçue, c'est une de ses spécialités. Elle s'en sortira et je veille sur elle.

\- Hum, grommelle Shaw. Ça ne me plait pas quand même de la laisser y aller sans moi. Et il est hors de question que je laisse cet imbécile ici sans surveillance.

\- Euh qui ça ?

\- Harold, enrage-t-elle. Qui d'autre ?

L'IA ne relève pas. Sam se lève pour aller rejoindre Root qui en effet se prépare.

\- J'aurai besoin de quelques petites choses.

\- Ok.

Shaw lui explique son idée et Root se fend d'un sacré sourire. Pour quelqu'un qui disait s'en foutre des gens, elle avait très à cœur de les contenter.

\- Très bien Sameen. Autre chose ?

\- …

\- Un truc que tu voudrais manger en dehors d'un bon steak bien évidemment ?

Shaw réfléchit une minute.

\- Des oranges et des chips dans de la moutarde très forte.

Root hausse les sourcils et secoue la tête amusée.

\- Pourquoi Samaritain s'acharne-t-il à vouloir te tuer ? Tu vas y arriver toute seule.

\- Ouais je te confirme que pour ça je m'en sors assez bien toute seule, lui répond sombrement Shaw.

Root déglutit et perd son sourire.

\- Désolée Sam, je ne voulais pas …

\- Laisse tomber, la coupe Sameen. Tu ne vas pas aller faire des courses habillée comme ça ?

Root fronce les sourcils sans comprendre et baisse des yeux sur sa tenue. Un jean et une chemise noire. Rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Euh pourquoi ?

\- Root, on est recherché par toutes les polices du pays, et même du globe.

\- Ils nous ont un peu oublié depuis quelques jours et ne t'inquiète pas Bayfield est une petite ville comme je les déteste, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y éterniser.

\- C'est quand même non. Tu n'y vas pas comme ça.

\- Tu vas me relooker Sam ? sourit Root.

\- Idiote, marmonne-t-elle en la trainant déjà vers l'étage.

Elle ouvre quelques tiroirs et l'armoire de leur chambre tandis que Root attend sagement assise sur le lit en l'observant. Shaw peste, leur dressing de Brooklyn lui manque, tout y était mieux ranger. Mais Ariane avait fait pour un bien, et elle avait fait meublé et remplir les armoires de linges. C'était délirant ce qu'une boite de conserve pouvait avoir l'esprit pratique pour des choses qui ne la concernait pourtant pas. Sam finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Elle lui enroule la tête d'un foulard, et ajoute des lunettes de soleil noire. Root s'observe un instant dans le miroir. La voilà camouflée, et elle trouve le résultats très … incertain. En fait elle déteste.

\- Et tu n'enlèves rien, la met en garde Shaw comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai déjà trop chaud, soupire Root excédée en bougeant déjà le foulard pour dégager le front et quelques mèches.

Shaw se plante devant elle et le remet en place comme il était.

\- Tu n'enlèves rien, répète-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Root lui sourit.

\- Ah si tu veux m'enlever toi-même mes vêtements ça me va très bien aussi. C'est même mieux en fait.

\- Au moins je suis sure que comme ça tu rentreras vite.

\- C'est une proposition Sameen ? rit Root.

\- Tss, soupire Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel et en tournant les talons.

Elle sourit pourtant en coin au moment de sortir et Root n'est pas dupe. Elle se rend au salon et attrape les clés de la Porsche. En se rendant au garage, Fusco reste ébahi devant la voiture et Root lui sourit.

\- Tu veux conduire Lionel ? lui propose-t-elle.

Il la regarde interdit et elle sourit plus largement en lui lançant les clés pour aller s'asseoir côté passager.

Sameen entend la voiture partir depuis le jardin où elle s'est de nouveau installée.

\- Ah, murmure Louisa dégoutée en attirant son attention. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Sam lève les yeux au ciel quand elle voit ce qu'elle pointe du doigt d'un air inquiet et dégouté.

\- Tu es bien une fille de la ville toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

La petite bête avance doucement. Lou n'a jamais vu un truc pareil.

\- C'est un hérisson Lou, répond Sam sur le ton de l'évidence excédée.

\- Ça mord ?

\- Mais bien sur que non. Il se met en boule pour se protéger avec ses pics quand il a peur.

\- Il est pas rapide, observe Louisa en approchant sa main.

\- N'y touche pas, je t'ai dit qu'il piquait. Fous lui la paix à cet animal.

\- C'est par où l'est ? enchaine Louisa en abandonnant le hérisson.

\- Par là, indique Shaw en montrant du doigt sans se soucier que la petite saute du coq à l'âne.

Elle voit John et Harold sortir.

\- On va marcher un peu sur la plage ? propose-t-elle soudain.

Lou la regarde surprise, jette un coup d'œil à Harold qui lui lance un timide sourire, puis se tourne à nouveau vers Shaw et acquiesce.

Finch soupire en les voyant partir.

\- Je pense que je peux les comprendre, murmure-t-il.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harold, elles vous pardonneront pour hier, avec le temps.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- On fait tous des erreurs Finch. C'est vous qui m'avez appris que l'important c'était de faire mieux par la suite pour se racheter. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, vous avez juste commis une erreur, elles aussi. Laissez leur du temps.

Finch acquiesce puis se tourne vers lui.

\- Il faut que nous retournions à New-York monsieur Reese. Les numéros n'attendront pas. Viendrez-vous avec moi ?

\- Bien sur Harold. Vous m'avez confié un travail.

Il sourit en le regardant.

\- Vous m'aviez dit dès le départ que ça n'aurait rien de facile.

Finch acquiesce, soulagé.

\- Nous partons demain si cela vous convient. Je vais consulter les heures de départ des vols à destination de New-York.

Reese ne le regarde plus, il est concentré sur les deux silhouettes qui se sont éloignées. Demain. Il allait falloir parler aujourd'hui à Sameen.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quand elles remontent deux heures plus tard, Louisa a le visage tout rosi d'avoir tant couru sur la plage. Shaw se dirige droit vers le hamac et s'y installe, expérience inédit pour elle. Balou se couche à l'ombre d'un arbre en dessous d'elle. La petite avait trop d'énergie, même pour lui. Lou se dirige vers Reese qui est assis devant la maison.

\- Tu fais quoi John ? demande-t-elle en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Je sculpte un coquille de nacre, explique-t-il en lui montrant un petit morceau ovale grand de 3 cm qu'il tient dans sa main et le couteau aiguisé qu'il tient dans l'autre.

Puis il se remet au travail.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une intuition, répond-il énigmatique. Une idée que quelqu'un a eu et qu'Ariane m'a rapporté. Je me suis dit que je pourrais aider.

\- C'est beau, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas difficile toi, observe John avec un sourire sans arrêter son geste. Ça n'est même pas fini.

Lou hausse les épaules.

\- Tu m'appelles quand ce sera fini. Je voudrais voir.

\- Ok.

Lou s'éloigne vers sa balançoire. Reese lève les yeux mais il ne trouve pas Shaw du regard. Elle s'est encore planquée il ne sait où pendant que Louisa lui parlait. Il soupire. Soudain il hausse les sourcils de surprise quand il la voit dans le hamac. Elle a l'air apathique, franchement pas dans son assiette. Et faire sieste sur sieste à longueur de journée ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Hier elle a couru toute une journée dans la forêt et aujourd'hui elle semble complètement à côté de ses baskets. En même temps qui aurait le plus mérité de se reposer qu'elle.

Un coup de klaxon retentit.

\- Maman est revenue, s'écrie Louisa en sautillant.

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir, grommelle Lionel depuis l'entrée.

Sameen se lève. Soulagée qu'elle soit enfin revenue et sans encombres. Elle la retrouve dans la cuisine chargée de sacs.

\- Salut, lui sourit Root en enlevant enfin son foulard et ses lunettes. Tu trouveras ce que tu veux là dedans, lui indique-t-elle simplement en pointant un sac.

Sameen s'en saisit et part s'installer sur la table basse du salon. Le téléphone de Lionel sonne et il sort pour décrocher. C'est encore Lee comprend Louisa. Root vide les sacs de nourriture en observant la pièce.

\- Où est Harold ?

\- Sais pas, et je m'en fous, grommelle Shaw en étalant sur la table basse les objets.

\- A l'étage, répond Reese en entrant à son tour. Il regarde les horaires d'avion pour New-York demain.

\- Tant mieux, lâche Shaw méprisante.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec tout ça ? interroge Lou en observant les divers objets qu'elle étale sur la table.

\- Une boussole.

\- Ça sert à quoi une boussole ?

\- A voyager, répond Reese.

\- Ça t'indiquera où est New-York, ajoute Shaw sans commenter l'intervention de John. Comme ça tu arrêteras de me demander toutes les cinq secondes où est l'est.

\- Tu lui as appris les quatre points cardinaux de la rose des vents ? s'étonne Root qui ne voyait vraiment pas Shaw donner un cours de géographie à sa fille.

\- Les quoi ? demande Louisa émerveillée en regardant sa mère avec un grand sourire et de grand yeux curieux.

Puis elle se tourne vers Sameen.

\- C'est quoi la rose des vents ? C'est une vrai rose ? Ou c'est le nom d'un avion pour voyager ? C'est quoi les quatre points cardinaux ? Et l'est dans tout ça, ça veut dire quoi ? Ça sert à quoi ?

\- Merci Root, soupire Shaw en fermant les yeux de dépit.

L'interface sourit largement. Shaw maudit le fait que Louisa ressemble autant à Root. Mais quelle bavarde !

\- Et tu … reprend la petite.

\- Lou stop, sérieusement, la coupe Sam excédée. Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini.

\- Oh, murmure Lou déçue. Je peux pas rester ? Juste pour te regarder faire ?

\- Hum, grogne inintelligiblement Shaw.

\- S'il-te-plait, supplie la petite.

\- D'accord, soupire Shaw en cédant, mais à une condition. Tu te tais.

\- Promis, jure Louisa avec un grand sourire en s'installant en face d'elle, assise par terre.

Elle commence à toucher aux objets pour les observer avant de les reposer là où Shaw les avait mis. Sam se concentre pour se souvenir comment elle avait fait la dernière fois, il y a maintenant de nombreuses années. Root voit que sa fille se retient très difficilement de dire un mot, des tas de questions s'entrechoquent dans sa tête. Mais Sam reste résolument fixée sur autre chose.

\- Ça va servir à quoi ça ? murmure la petite sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps en indiquant une aiguille.

Shaw ferme les yeux et soupire. Elle avait dû avoir moins d'une minute de silence. Elle ouvre les yeux et les pose sur Louisa. Celle-ci pince les lèvres et repose l'aiguille.

\- Ok, je me tais, promet-elle.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main Shaw ? propose Reese.

\- Non ça va, répond-elle trop vite sans même le regarder.

\- Allez arrête de faire ta tête de mule, tu as l'air perdu.

\- Mais n'importe quoi.

\- Lou viens une minute ici, appelle Root. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

La gamine la rejoint et John s'assoit à côté de Shaw pour commencer à observer les pièces.

Root montre deux mains fermées en poing à sa fille.

\- Si tu trouves c'est à toi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Louisa réfléchit, la regarde.

\- Celle là, finit-elle par dire en lui tapant le poing gauche.

\- Gagné, murmure Root en ouvrant sa main et en lui tendant l'objet.

\- C'est joli, maman. Qu'est ce que c'est ? demande Lou en prenant le petit objet blanc.

Une fée, remarque-t-elle. Elle tient dans le creux de sa petite main.

\- C'est phosphorescent, explique Root.

Lou la regarde sans comprendre. Sa mère se penche vers elle à son oreille.

\- Ça brille dans le noir.

\- Oh, murmure Louisa en percutant.

Root jette un coup d'œil dans le salon sur Shaw et John.

\- Tu veux qu'on l'essaye ?

\- On est en plein jour.

\- On n'a qu'à fermer les volets.

La gamine acquiesce. Sam jette un regard désespéré à Root quand celle-ci disparait avec sa fille dans l'escalier. Root lui envoie un sourire encourageant. Elle ne peut rien faire de mieux. Shaw baisse les yeux, elle se baffe mentalement. Elle n'était pas une petite fille, elle ne devait pas toujours s'appuyer sur Root.

\- Bon alors ça, ça doit aller là, indique Reese.

\- Hum.

\- Shaw, souffle-t-il excédé. Je veux juste t'aider, passer un moment sympa avec toi. Je vais pas te bouffer.

\- Mais moi je risque de te tuer.

Sam semble se ratatiner sur elle-même. Reese l'observe un moment, mais Shaw n'ajoute plus rien. Les mots sont sortis tout seul. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Elle a fumé un joint c'est pas possible.

\- Si tu parles de ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne …

\- Je t'ai déjà assassiné John, le coupe-t-elle sans parvenir à se retenir.

Elle le regarde enfin et tout ce qu'elle voit c'est une grande surprise. C'est peut être mieux que la colère, ou pas réflexion faite car maintenant il la prend pour une dingue.

\- Tu m'as assassiné, répète John en espérant qu'elle développe.

Ce qu'elle ne fait pas.

\- D'accord, ajoute-t-il simplement.

Il manipule de nouveau les objets et Sam le regarde perplexe. C'es tout l'effet que ça lui fait ?

\- Tu me prends pour une tarée pas vrai ? crache-t-elle furieuse.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais jamais penser ça de toi ?

\- J'en sais rien, enrage-t-elle. Dis moi. Je te sors que je t'ai tué et toi tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi, comment, ou combien de fois, et ce qu …

Elle a bien conscience de s'enfoncer et préfère s'interrompre pour se prendre le visage dans les mains. Il ne doit rien comprendre. Il la regarde insondable, mais ne prononce par un mot. Trop perplexe il tente de remettre dans l'ordre ce qu'elle lui dit. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Elle l'avait tué ? Et plusieurs fois ? C'était insensé. Mais Shaw était une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensé. Il a enfin le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Root avait raison, Shaw se sentait coupable envers lui, parce qu'elle l'avait tué. Ou en tout cas, elle l'avait pensé, cru. On avait dû l'abuser par une drogue. Ou alors …

Il enroule un bras autour de ses épaules et la tire vers lui. Shaw redresse la tête tout en le laissant la prendre dans ses bras. Reese est ahuri de la voir se laisser ainsi faire dans une étreinte qui ne correspond pas à qui elle est, mais plus encore par le regard d'infinie détresse qu'elle lui lance.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé dans tes simulations pas vrai ?

Elle tremble et respire vite. Elle finit par acquiescer.

\- Très bien, poursuit-il. Alors puisque tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te le demande. Combien de fois ?

\- 6 000, murmure-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Tu savais que c'était des simulations quand tu me tuais ?

Elle le regarde perplexe. Pourquoi est ce que c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse ? Pourquoi il ne lui hurle pas dessus ? Pourquoi il ne la rejette pas pour mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux ? Pourquoi il ne lui crache pas qu'il la déteste, qu'elle est un monstre et qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'y rester ? Pourquoi à la place il la prend ainsi dans ses bras ? Si tendrement, comme s'il était une sorte de grand frère.

\- Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? lui réplique-t-elle en colère.

\- Oui.

\- Ah ben parce qu'on dirait pas.

Il hausse les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai assassiné et toi tu me prends dans tes bras pour me consoler. Tu trouves pas ça un peu paradoxale comme situation.

\- J'en ai vécu des bien plus paradoxales, sourit-il.

\- John, s'énerve-t-elle en se dégageant.

Mais pourquoi ils prenaient tous ça à la légère ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu ? rétorque John.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi que je te tue ou pas ? s'énerve-t-elle.

\- La seule chose qui est important pour moi c'est que tu répondes à ma question. Sincèrement.

Elle déglutit.

\- Oui j'ai fini par savoir, parce que mes simulations ordinaires étaient toujours les mêmes.

Elle n'entend pas Root qui s'est figée dans l'escalier en redescendant.

\- Je m'enfuyais. Samaritain voulait que je le mène au métro. Mais je n'ai pas voulu, et à la place je devenais incontrôlable et …

\- Et tu nous tuais, achève Reese.

Elle lève la tête, surprise. Il hausse les sourcils comme si c'était évident.

\- C'est pas dur à deviner vu que tu te sens responsable.

\- Ça s'arrêtait quand je me tirais une balle. Je me réveillais et c'était fini jusqu'à la prochaine. A force ça ne m'a plus rien fait, lui avoue-t-elle. De te tuer, j'en avais plus rien à foutre je crois.

Il acquiesce.

\- Parce que tu savais que ça n'était pas vrai. Tu savais à ce moment là que ça n'était pas la réalité. Donc qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire que tu tires ?

\- Mais …

\- Donc on s'en fout Shaw, la coupe-t-il. Ça n'était pas vrai, personne n'est mort et tu vas bien. Tu es revenue. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu ne m'as pas tué.

\- Pas encore, réplique-t-elle en regardant ses genoux.

Elle se dégoute.

\- Tu as eu une belle occasion hier pourtant, lui fait-il remarquer.

\- Ariane m'a arrêtée. Je t'aurais surement tué sinon.

\- Je ne crois pas, réplique simplement Reese.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais hein ? De quoi tu penses que je puisse être capable quand je deviens un monstre furieux qui tue tout le monde ?

\- Je te connais, répond simplement Reese.

\- Les premières simulations, je ne savais pas que ça n'était pas vrai, insiste-t-elle. Et je t'ai tué quand même.

\- Je me porte plutôt bien pour un mort, lui sourit-il. Tout comme toi. Alors arrête de penser à ça et regarde ce que tu as devant toi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Nous tous Shaw. On est là pour toi, on tient à toi, même si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ce qui s'est passé là bas ne compte pas.

\- Facile à dire, marmonne Shaw

\- Tu ne changeras pas le passé en y repensant. Je n'ai pas à te pardonner pour ce qui ne s'est jamais produit. J'espère que toi tu pourras me pardonner.

\- Pff, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te pardonne Reese ? lâche-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai crue morte, je t'ai abandonnée alors que j'étais ton partenaire.

\- Laisse tomber pour ça. J'aurais été furieuse si vous aviez été assez con pour vous faire attraper par Samaritain en tentant je ne sais quoi pour venir me libérer. J'étais en pétard contre Root, tu peux me croire. Elle, elle s'est carrément rendue.

\- Root a touché le fond quand tu as disparu, Shaw. Elle a failli se foutre en l'air, c'est moi qui ai répondu à Louisa au téléphone ce soir là, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée quasiment morte sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des mois. Il n'y a pas que toi que j'ai laissé tomber, je n'ai pas non plus pris soin de Root.

\- Root est forte, Reese. Elle s'en est toujours sortie toute seule dans la vie. Mais là elle a juste dérapé. On dérape tous je pense quand on est poussé à bout.

\- Root ne dérapera plus maintenant que tu es revenue.

Shaw se tourne vers lui. Insondable.

\- Me prends pas pour un con Shaw. J'avais compris depuis longtemps et tu le sais.

\- Je veux pas que les gens sachent.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Tu te fous de ce que les gens pensent de toi.

\- Parce que Samaritain et ses agents le savent aussi et ils m'ont fait du mal en se servant de Root. Ils m'ont atteint à travers ce que je partage avec elle. Ils ont tout …

Elle n'arrive pas à trouver ses mots.

\- Abimé ? propose John.

\- Sali. Ils ont tout sali.

Root déglutit mal. Shaw ne parvenait pas la laisser la toucher parce qu'ils avaient bousillé leur histoire à ses yeux, leur relation. Elle enrage, ils n'avaient pas le droit. C'était à elles, rien qu'à elles. Shaw et elle avaient dû partager des moments intimes dans ses simulations, et au réveil, Sam n'avait pas dû supporter à long terme qu'ils assistent à tout, pire Root imagine sans grande difficulté les commentaires salaces et les allusions dégueulasses que ces pourritures avaient dû lui faire. Shaw avait raison. Root comprend le sentiment de Shaw, d'avoir été salie, humiliée. Ça avait dû être horrible. Root réalise maintenant pourquoi Shaw accorde une telle importance dévastatrice aux simulations. Mais Ariane lui a dit que son attitude à son égard n'est pas en lien avec les simulations. Elle n'a qu'une partie de la réponse.

Louisa descend les escaliers aussi discrètement qu'un éléphant et Root se relève pour la précéder.

\- Alors cette boussole ? fait-elle mine de s'enquérir en finissant de descendre les marches.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Louisa, appelle John. Viens voir ici.

La gamine descend de sa balançoire et court vers lui. Reese lui montre un tout petit objet blanc nacré. C'est celui qu'il a taillé tout à l'heure. La gamine s'en saisit et l'ouvre. On dirait un petit coquillage. La boussole est à l'intérieur. Mais Louisa ne comprend rien, elle fronce les sourcils mais sourit car l'objet reste très beau même si elle ne sait pas s'en servir. Reese s'agenouille pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Comme ça tu peux savoir où est le nord, lui explique-t-il en lui indiquant le petit N en haut.

Il la fait tourner sur elle même et Lou voit l'aiguille noire tourner en même temps qu'elle, à l'intérieur de la boussole jusqu'à atteindre le nord. Là, Reese l'arrête et lui montre une direction au loin, celle indiquée car l'aiguille.

\- La boussole dit que le nord est là tu vois ?

Lou acquiesce.

\- En bas le sud, S, continue-t-il en lui indiquant la direction derrière elle après lui avoir indiqué le S. A gauche O, l'ouest.

\- Et l'est ? demande tout de suite Lou.

Il lui sourit.

\- A droite, répond Reese en lui indiquant le E. L'est, toujours à droite.

\- Elle se trompe jamais l'aiguille noire ? s'inquiète Louisa.

\- Jamais, intervient Shaw en sortant à son tour. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

Lou ne l'avait pas vue. Sameen s'avance vers elle. Elle lui prend la boussole et tourne Louisa sur elle-même plusieurs fois pour la désorienter, ce qui fait rire la petit. Elle l'arrête et lui redonne l'objet nacrée.

\- Allez vas y, montre moi, lui ordonne-t-elle.

Louisa ouvre la boussole et tourne jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille atteigne le N.

\- Euh le nord, indique-t-elle peu sur d'elle en pointant l'index devant elle. Le sud, continue-t-elle en pointant ses pieds. L'ouest, murmure-t-elle en pointant son index à sa gauche.

Elle fait une pause en regardant dans la dernière direction.

\- Et l'est, finit-elle en perdant son regard dans la forêt

New-York est quelque part là bas.

\- Bien, la félicite John.

\- New-York est au sud-est, lui indique Shaw en devinant ses pensées. C'est-à-dire entre le S et le E.

\- Merci c'est super joli. Je peux le garder ?

John acquiesce. Et Shaw lève les yeux au ciel devant l'évidente réponse à sa question.

\- Il est où Lionel ?

Shaw regarde un instant avant de le trouver. Allongé dans l'herbe en train de ronfler, Balou la tête posée sur son ventre qui monte et qui descend. John lève un sourcil amusé et Shaw se tourne de nouveau vers Louisa qui tourne encore sa boussole dans tous les sens.

\- 50 pas à l'ouest et tu le trouveras.

Elle tourne les talons tandis que Lou commence à compter ses pas sans lâcher la boussole des yeux. John siffle et le chien bondit vers lui, sans que cela ne réveille Fusco. A 42 pas, Lou lui marche sur la main et il se réveille.

\- Hep.

\- Oh désolé, mais je t'ai trouvé, sourit-elle. 42 pas à l'ouest ! annonce-t-elle fièrement.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles petite tête ?

Elle lui montre sa boussole.

\- C'est John et Shaw qui me l'ont faite.

\- C'est gentil ça, s'étonne Fusco.

La petite semblait avoir un certain pouvoir sur eux tous, comme si son sourire et son petit air chipie faisaient ressortir une douceur et une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné ni chez Reese ni chez Shaw. Bon Root c'était très différent, et elle est sa mère en plus.

\- Et toi qu'est ce que tu faisais ? se moque Louisa.

\- J'écoutais les oiseaux.

\- Menteur tu dormais, se moque-t-elle.

\- Non il faut fermer ses yeux pour mieux entendre.

La petite rit doucement.

\- Et avec tes ronflements tu as entendu quoi dis moi ?

\- Tais toi et écoute.

La gamine s'allonge à côté de lui et écoute. Fusco la regarde un instant. Oui elle faisait faire des choses improbables à la plupart des gens qui l'entouraient. Le voilà lui, en train d'écouter les oiseaux dans une forêt perdue au bord d'une falaise et d'un lac. Il était déjà parti camper avec Lee mais c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Tu entends quoi toi ?

\- Une hirondelle, lui indique-t-il.

\- Je la vois pas moi.

\- Moi non plus, mais je l'entends.

\- C'est beau.

Elle se lève et le regarde.

\- Mais tu dormais quand même, rit-elle avant d'ouvrir de nouveau sa boussole. Elle marche droit vers l'est. Et se retrouve arrêtée par Root. Elle lève les yeux.

\- On regarde où on va jeune demoiselle, sourit-elle. L'est ne va pas s'envoler si tu lâches la boussole des yeux.

Lou sourit.

\- Il est toujours fâché Harold ?

\- Un peu mais moins qu'hier. Je lui ai parlé.

\- Shaw est très en colère contre lui.

\- Il y a de quoi, soupire Root. Et toi tu es en colère ?

La gamine hausse les épaules.

\- Je crois qu'il a raison sur un point. Il faut pardonner, on fait tous des erreurs.

\- Il y a des trucs qu'on peut pas pardonner, réplique Lou.

\- Moi tu m'as bien pardonnée, rétorque Root. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais si tu étais restée en colère contre moi, tu ne crois pas que ça nous aurait rendu triste toi et moi ?

Lou pince les lèvres en réfléchissant. Puis elle acquiesce. Root lui sourit et la laisse jouer à la balançoire pour aller voir Fusco.

\- Elle a truc ta petite, lui dit-il.

Root fronce les sourcils.

\- Quand elle est là, vous n'êtes pas pareilles. Toi tu es moins folle, Maybeline et Superman se mettent à construire des boussoles et …

\- … et toi tu écoutes le chant des oiseaux, finit-elle en souriant largement.

Il ferme la bouche. Root hausse les épaules avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle voit sa fille se balancer au loin.

\- Ça fait du bien de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle, murmure-t-elle.

Fusco la regarde, elle semble soudain triste.

\- Ce qu'ils lui ont fait là bas n'était pas ta faute.

\- Bien sur que si, lâche Root. Je l'avais laissée toute seule ce jour là. Et ils l'ont attrapée. Ils lui ont fait tellement de mal et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider.

Elle s'arrête et s'empourpre de colère.

\- Je suis sa mère, c'était à moi de la protéger.

Il pose une main sur la sienne et elle lève un visage dur vers lui.

\- On fait de notre mieux, mais c'est jamais assez.

Elle acquiesce.

\- L'important, continue-t-il, c'est qu'ils sachent qu'on les aime. Et ça ta fille le sait.

Root reste silencieuse un bon moment. Lionel attend. Puis …

\- Ariane a prévu une issue pour Lee.

Il se tourne vers elle. Il a du mal à déglutir. Le moment tant redouté.

\- Si jamais ça tournait mal pour toi, il aura une nouvelle identité Lee Fleaper. Pensionnaire à l'EF academy de New-York.

Elle marque une pause, Lionel ne parvient pas à parler. Que peut-il dire ? Que son fils se retrouve seul est angoissant, mais il regarde Louisa et il sait que pour Root aussi une telle idée doit être terrifiante.

\- Mais si sa mère veut le voir, poursuit Root, il faudra …

\- Ça m'étonnerait, crache-t-il soudain furieux. J'ai déjà dû me battre pour qu'elle le prenne quelques jours. Elle n'est jamais là avec son boulot de toute façon, et elle ne s'en occupe pas. Quand on a divorcé, elle a voulu m'emmerder dans une bataille juridique alors qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Au final j'ai obtenu la garde complète.

\- C'est assez rare, s'étonne Root.

\- Stills m'avait bien aidé, marmonne Fusco. Il avait fait une perquisition chez elle et avait planqué de la drogue. Il était des stups. Alors soit elle me laissait Lee, soit elle allait en prison. J'en suis pas très fier aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu as commencé à boire à ce moment-là. A mal tourner.

\- J'ai fini par comprendre que Stills m'avait piégé, que je lui serai toujours redevable. Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Mais il était trop tard et je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière, j'étais un pourri comme lui.

Il se tourne vers elle.

\- Tu vois il y a bien pire que toi comme parent.

\- J'ai franchement pas de leçons à te donner, j'ai fait chanté, assassiné, et même parfois torturé des tas de personnes pour de l'argent. J'étais tueuse à gage, précise-t-elle dans un sourire en coin.

Fusco la regarde un instant. Il tente d'imaginer ce qu'a pu être sa vie avant. Il se rend compte que Root n'a pas dû grandir au milieu des arcs en ciel et des licornes magiques pour en arriver là.

\- Tu regrettes ?

Elle le regarde sans répondre. Oui elle regrette d'avoir été ça, mais en même temps elle ne regrette pas ce qui lui a permis de devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

\- Ça sert à quoi les regrets ? finit-elle par lâcher avec mépris.

Shaw et elle étaient d'accords sur ce point, la vie ne s'accommodaient pas de regrets, il fallait profiter au maximum et vivre avec ses erreurs.

\- J'ai regretté tu sais ? poursuit Fusco. J'ai tout de suite regretté de l'avoir piégée pour la garde de Lee, je suis allé la voir et je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait s'arranger, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour notre fils. Elle m'a dit "ok, mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir". Et elle n'est jamais venue le chercher. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Et Lee a fini par l'oublier je crois.

\- Elle a refait sa vie pas vrai ?

Fusco acquiesce.

\- A New-York en plus, lâche-t-il dans un rire méprisant, et elle ne vient jamais le voir. Lee ne supporte pas sa demi sœur, c'est une peste, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de m'appeler d'ailleurs. Et son mari est un con.

\- Il a de la chance de t'avoir, murmure-t-elle.

\- Louisa aussi a de la chance. Je pense que c'est ça être un bon parent, c'est quand tu te bats pour ton enfant.

Elle le regarde en souriant.

\- L'EF academy c'est pas donné, s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Ariane s'occupe de tout. Il ne manquera de rien s'il doit aller là bas. Mais il faut que tu lui en parles.

\- Euh de tout ?

\- Je pense oui. J'ai menti à Louisa et quand ils l'ont eue ils ont cherché à la faire douter de moi avec ça. Le mensonge est un poison, dis la vérité à ton fils ou tu le perdras.

Elle se lève et rentre à l'intérieur, cette conversation lui a coûté plus d'énergie que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle veut voir Shaw, sentir sa présence, rester avec elle si elle sent que cela ne l'étouffe pas. Fusco réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Il l'a toujours trouvée folle, excentrique, décalée. Il est surpris de ne réellement prendre conscience que maintenant que c'est surtout quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui se soucie des autres, quelqu'un qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Tout comme lui, elle avait eu une seconde chance. Tout comme Shaw, tout comme Reese. Et ça grâce à Harold, grâce à Ariane.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sam a préféré partir avant que Louisa ne fasse un truc dégoulinant de bons sentiments comme par exemple l'embrasser sur la joue pour la remercier de lui avoir fait une boussole. La petite semblait attendre beaucoup d'elle, beaucoup plus qu'avant, beaucoup trop. Avant elle n'attendait que de Root, pas d'elle, ou en tout cas Sam n'avait pas voulu voir qu'elle attendait d'elle quelque chose. En parfaite égoïste, elle n'avait été concentrée que sur elle-même. Louisa n'était pas trop insupportable quand elle était avec elle, et Shaw aimait bien la petite, elle était sympa. Mais depuis qu'elles avaient été détenues par Samaritain, la petite était collée à elle, se comportait avec elle comme avec sa mère. Or Shaw n'était pas sa mère, elle détestait les câlins, les demandes d'une enfant, les enfants en général en fait. Louisa n'était pas comme ça avant. Mais chez Samaritain, au début en tout cas, il n'y avait eu que Shaw pour lui apporter de la protection, du réconfort face à ce que ces ordures lui faisaient. Shaw n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, elle était seule et terrifiée. Il n'y avait eu qu'elle pour prendre soin de la petite avant que Root ne se rende.

Sameen a préféré s'isoler dans leur chambre. Elle aime cet endroit, c'est calme. Elle s'est assise dans un coin de la pièce, a fermé les yeux et a laissé libre court à ses pensées. Le silence serein l'a emplie, c'était une telle détente. Root l'a retrouvée ainsi, elle avait l'air si sereine qu'elle a souri en la voyant. Ça lui arrivait souvent désormais, la simple vue de Sameen heureuse, sereine, vivante, la remplissait d'une joie incroyable. Ce qu'elle lui avait manqué.

\- Tu comptes entrer ? lâche Shaw sans ouvrir les yeux et sans bouger de son coin.

Root sursaute mais ne perd rien de son sourire. Elle referme la porte et s'avance doucement vers elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, chuchote-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur face à elle.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais, réplique Shaw en ouvrant les yeux. Même quand tu parles trop, tu ne me déranges pas.

\- Tu sais me le faire comprendre quand je t'agace, sourit Root en passant une main sur son menton encore endolori.

Sameen tend une main et lui caresse doucement le cou, remonte sur le menton et finit par la joue dans une caresse tendre. Root la voit lui sourire en coin et elle l'arrête en attrapant sa main.

\- C'était très sympa hier, la remercie-t-elle. J'en crevais d'envie mais on va pas remettre ça maintenant.

Shaw ne l'écoute pas. Elle se dégage doucement et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Puis elle enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de Root et elle la pousse sur les épaules pour la faire basculer dos au sol.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? lui chuchote-t-elle sensuellement dans le creux de l'oreille.

Root frissonne mais se force à ne pas réagir. Mais Sam s'en fiche, hier elle a vainement tenté de lui résister puis elle a cédé. Aujourd'hui aussi elle la comblera.

\- Sam, non.

\- Chut, murmure Shaw en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Sam s'il te plait. Je t'ai dit non.

Shaw s'arrête nette et se redresse, et Root la suit. Elle la voit se décomposer en déglutissant et l'interface lui encadre le visage de ses deux mains avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser doucement sur ses lèvres. Shaw se raidit et tente de la repousser mais Root lui maintient le visage et elle la retient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. Je m'arrête là.

\- Non c'est pas …

\- Chut, l'arrête Root en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche. J'ai super envie de toi, mais pas comme hier, et tu n'es pas prête pour ça. Je peux attendre Sameen, je te l'ai dit.

\- Mais tu …

Root appuie plus fortement sa main sur ses lèvres et secoue la tête.

\- Je t'attendrai alors ne culpabilise pas. Je ne suis pas heureuse si tu es malheureuse. Et tu seras malheureuse et mal tout court si tu continues à te taire. Il faut qu'on parle.

Sam sent deux larmes couler sur ses joues, puis Root la tire vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Shaw se laisse faire, elle ferme les yeux et respire son odeur. Root a raison et elle le sait. Elle a eu tort, elle n'arrive pas à mentir à Root. Cette dernière ne s'est pas laissée berner, et Shaw l'aime trop pour continuer de lui mentir dans cette comédie. Leur histoire n'est pas basée sur le sexe, mais sur la confiance et l'amour. Et ça si Samaritain l'a compris, Martine et Lambert sont loin d'en avoir pleinement pris conscience. Et c'est à ce moment là que Shaw percute qu'elle va s'en sortir, qu'ils n'ont pas tout bousillé de son histoire avec Root comme elle le pensait. Elle comprend qu'Ariane avait raison, elle peut s'en sortir, elle n'a rien cédé à ces ordures, ils lui ont pris beaucoup mais pas tout. Il lui reste Root. Et elle l'aime suffisamment , elle lui fait suffisamment confiance pour pouvoir lui parler.

\- Je suis là, lui murmure-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Tu peux compter sur moi, tu le sais ça hein ?

Sam se redresse et acquiesce en la regardant. Root lui essuie les larmes.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, lâche Shaw.

Root la regarde calmement, les larmes coulant à son tour chez elle.

\- Mais je vais te bousiller si ça continue, et si je te le dis ça va te détruire.

\- La seule chose qui peut me détruire c'est si un jour je te perdais pour de bon, et ça je ne l'envisage pas une seule seconde.

Elles se séparent sans se lâcher. Shaw détourne le regard et le perd dans le vide tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Root la voit se tordre le visage de contrariété, gémir de douleur tout en manquant de s'arracher les cheveux ou de s'enfoncer les doigts dans les orbites de ses yeux. L'interface lui attrape les mains et l'oblige à la regarder.

\- Raconte moi ce qu'elle t'a fait. Dis moi ce qui te bouffe autant.

Shaw se sent mal, elle respire vite.

\- Ça va je t'assure.

\- Non ça ne va pas. Je sais que tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve cette nuit, c'est pour ça que tu étais réveillée quand Louisa est venue se coucher. Je sais que tu vas mal. Mais je ne sais pas ce que cette salope a pu faire qui t'a autant blessée.

Sameen se lève soudain et fonce s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Root la suit et tente en vain d'ouvrir la porte. Elle toque en l'appelant mais elle ne l'entend que vomir. Elle attend ce qui lui semble être une bonne heure, puis Sam ouvre la porte.

\- Je t'ai pris ça, lui indique Root en lui tendant une boite de Métopimazine.

\- Merci, murmure Sam en restant focalisée sur ses pieds.

Elle avale deux cachets et la regarde enfin. Root l'observe et Shaw sait qu'elle est à faire peur. Elle s'est vue dans le miroir. Pâle, les yeux lourdement cernés, les lèvres exsangues. Elle ressemble à une morte vivante lors d'un bal d'Halloween.

\- On va attendre encore un peu, lui propose Root.

\- Je vais jamais y arriver, murmure Shaw.

Root lui encadre le visage de ses mains.

\- Bien sur que si. Tu vas tout me sortir d'un coup telle que je te connais, et au moment qui te semblera opportun.

\- Je suis désolée.

Root lui sourit largement.

\- De quoi ? D'être toi ? De ne pas parvenir à exprimer ce que tu ressens, de mettre des mots dessus ? Crois tu que je t'aimerai si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai jamais voulu te changer Sameen.

\- Mais tu m'as changé, lui murmure Shaw. Ça m'a changée d'être avec toi. Et en mieux je crois. Je suis devenue moins … enfin plus …

\- …

\- Gen m'avait prise pour un robot le jour où je l'ai rencontrée.

Non mais pourquoi elle se souvient de ça maintenant ?

\- Et maintenant, plus personne ne te prend pour un robot ? la taquine Root.

\- Un peu moins, lui sourit Shaw en retour ravie qu'elle ne la laisse pas s'enfoncer dans son délire. Mais je ne veux plus redevenir …. Avant toi, tu … je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'étais …

\- Quoi ?

Sam cherche le mot un instant.

\- Vide, trouve-t-elle soudain.

Oui c'est ça sans Root, elle était vide.

\- Enfin c'est pas ça que je voulais te dire. Je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette pas.

\- D'être avec moi ?

Sam acquiesce.

\- T'inquiète je le savais déjà ça.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu crois … Entre nous … ben le sexe c'est bien, mais … Si jamais tu croyais que tu n'es pas importante … Et je n'arrive pas à te parler pour l'instant c'est pas …

Elle n'arrive à rien. C'est aussi clair que du charabia.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ? devine Root.

Sameen la regarde soulagée et acquiesce.

\- Je sais que c'est parce que tu n'es pas prête, continue Root. Ce n'est pas en moi que tu n'as pas confiance pour l'instant mais en toi.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Ariane ne peut pas t'aider ? Elle est beaucoup plus objective que moi.

\- Elle essaie mais c'est pas pareil qu'avec toi. Elle sait, mais elle n'est pas …

\- Quoi ? s'inquiète Root.

\- Toi, finit Shaw.

\- Ah, soupire Root soulagée.

Elles restent un instant face à face sans rien dire.

\- Au fait, lâche soudain Root avec un sourire taquin, je t'ai ramenée un petit cadeau.

\- …

\- En bas, précise Root.

Shaw fronce les sourcils avant de descendre. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait encore préparé comme surprise ? Un paquet est posé sur la table. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, Root l'a emballé avec du papier rose et un ruban jaune ornée d'un joli nœud. Un téléphone portable. Elle se tourne vers Root.

\- J'ai pas trouvé le mien cette nuit, explique-t-elle. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir le tien.

Shaw acquiesce.

\- Je l'ai configuré dans la voiture donc il n'y a pas de danger. J'en ai pris un pour Lou aussi.

\- Donc on peut toutes les trois faire exploser la maison, sourit Shaw. Tu ne te réserves plus l'exclusivité des feux d'artifice Root ? Depuis quand ?

L'interface sourit largement.

\- Je me suis dit que pour une fois je pourrai te laisser ce plaisir mon cœur.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Le lendemain matin toute la maison s'est levée aux aurores pour le grand départ. Lionel le premier. Il a promis à Lee de venir le rechercher. Le gamin l'avait appelé la veille complètement abasourdi quand sa mère avait oublié de venir le chercher à son entrainement de hockey et qu'après l'avoir appelée, elle lui ai dit de rentrer par ses propres moyens, qu'il était bien assez grand de toute manière. Elle ne pouvait pas venir le chercher, elle avait des choses à faire. Lionel était furieux, quelles choses à faire plus urgentes que d'aller chercher son fils ? Elle n'avait bien sûr pas décroché par la suite ni à Lionel ni à Lee. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé seul, sans un sou pour prendre le bus ou le métro. Il avait dû rentrer à pied. Deux longues heures de marche, et une fois rentré, personne ne s'était intéressé à sa présence. Il avait regardé celle qui lui servait de mère d'un œil noir mais elle l'avait superbement ignoré, puis il avait de nouveau appelé son père pour le rassurer. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il revenait demain et qu'il passerait le prendre à son entrainement pour le ramener à la maison. Il lui avait dit de ne rien oublier chez elle. Aucun risque, il n'avait même pas défait son sac. Il n'en avait pas informé sa mère, de toute façon elle ne se ferait une fois de plus aucun soucis de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir. Il était parti sans un mot le matin même.

Fusco était contrarié, Root le voyait bien. Contrarié pour son fils, mais aussi pour elles. De les laisser ainsi seules.

\- Ne t'en fais pour nous Lionel, le taquine-t-elle. On va très bien s'en sortir. Lee a besoin de toi.

Il l'avait brièvement prise dans ses bras et Root en était restée pantelante d'étonnement. Puis il s'était redressé et avait froncé les sourcils, surpris de sa propre attitude.

\- Toi tu aussi tu fais faire des trucs dingues aux gens.

Root lui décrocha un sourire magnifique et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis il monta dans le taxi. Elle se tourna vers Harold tandis que Reese finissait de charger le coffre. Finch regardait autour de lui, mais elle n'était pas là. Louisa lui avait fait un bref câlin d'au revoir pour lui montrer qu'elle pardonnait, ou en tout cas qu'elle essayait, puis elle partit embrasser John et Fusco. Sam ne leur avait pas dit au revoir, elle détestait ça. Et en plus elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Harold en ce moment. Ce dernier semble pourtant l'attendre.

\- Elle ne viendra pas Harry, lui murmure Root.

\- J'avais espéré.

\- Oh avant que j'oublie, murmure-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle sort une enveloppe et la lui tend.

\- Cadeau d'Ariane pour vous.

Finch la prend surpris. Il découvre des tas de papier, de l'argent, une carte de crédit au nom de Harold Horner.

\- Qu'est ce que …

\- Votre couverture est grillée. Ariane vous en donne une nouvelle.

\- C'est impossible mademoiselle Groves. J'ai été très prudent.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est depuis le Washington Park, avoue-t-elle honteusement.

\- C'est vous, comprend-t-il. Je vous ai rejoint dans le parc ce matin là, votre couverture était grillée. Donc la mienne aussi.

\- Je suis désolée Finch.

Il fulmine mais parvient à ne rien montrer.

\- Je suis surprise mais heureuse que Samaritain ne vous ait pas fait tué. Un agent vous surveillait. Un certain Jeff Blackwell.

Elle sort son téléphone pour lui montrer sa photo. Harold le reconnait, il était dans son cours. Un étudiant parmi tant d'autres. Il déglutit, il a parlé à cet homme au sujet de sa soi disant thèse.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il devait avoir ordre de garder un œil sur vous, mais discrètement je pense.

\- Ça veut dire que le métro, l'identité de monsieur Reese, panique Harold. Tout est compromis.

\- Elle m'assure que non. Il n'était là qu'à l'université, car votre couverture indiquait seulement que vous étiez professeur. S'il vous avait suivi ça aurait été trop repérable, votre numéro serait sorti.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ?

\- Elle en est certaine. Elle a retracé tous ses déplacements au fil des quatre derniers mois. Il ne vous a pas suivi. Peut-être aurait-il fini par avoir l'ordre de vous tuer à l'université à un moment. Il ne vous a suivi qu'une fois, lorsque vous êtes allé à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion qui vous a mené ici. C'est comme ça qu'Ariane a su. Nous avions disparu et Samaritain a dû comprendre que vous alliez nous rejoindre. Ariane est parvenue à l'aveugler, grâce à elle, il a perdu votre trace. Et désormais vous êtes déjà quelqu'un d'autre. A l'abri.

Il la regarde sans rien dire. Elle lui sourit, heureuse, fière d'elle-même, ou plutôt de la Machine. Ariane comme elle l'appelle. Lui est en colère. C'est de sa faute, il avait failli mourir à cause d'elle.

\- C'est pas si mal un système ouvert non ? sourit-elle.

Il referme l'enveloppe sans rien dire et entre dans la voiture.

\- Prenez soin de vous mademoiselle Groves.

Root sourit largement, persuadée qu'il commence à la pardonner, à les pardonner toutes les deux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry. On se revoit très vite. Ariane va vous communiquer un nouveau lieu pour la base. Le métro n'est plus sure, n'y retournez pas.

\- Je croyais que cet agent ne m'avait pas suivi en dehors de l'université ?

\- Ce n'est pas vous c'est Louisa. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, Samaritain l'a piégée, poussée à bout.

Harold acquiesce et regarde autour de lui en cherchant quelque chose.

\- Où est Balou ? s'inquiète-t-il enfin.

\- Avec Shaw, intervient Louisa en faisant le tour de la voiture. Elle a dit qu'il restait ici.

Finch ne répond pas.

\- On revient vite à New-York nous aussi, promet Root en fermant la porte.

Elle se penche à la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Faites pas trop de bêtise sans nous. Et faites lui confiance.

Le taxi démarre et Root se rend compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi triste de les quitter. Elle tenait à eux. Tous. Louisa et elle restent à faire signe jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse dans la poussière du chemin caillouteux.

Lou décide de repartir dans le jardin pour jouer. Root lui a proposé de monter faire une sieste mais la petite a refusé. Elle avait mieux dormi cette nuit. Elle n'avait pas eu trop peur avec sa fée phosphorescente. Elle l'a baptisée Luciole.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans le garage ?

\- Elle est en train de bricoler le moteur de la Porsche, répond Ariane. Elle en a pour un bon moment.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- C'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour toi Root, réplique-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai bien l'intention d'entamer cette partie contre Samaritain.

\- Tu ne fais rien d'imprudent hein ?

\- Promis, je déclare juste une guerre numériquement cataclysmique qui risque d'ébranler le monde si j'échoue.

\- Rien d'intimidant donc, ironise Root.

\- Pas si tu es avec moi.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est le cas.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

\- Parce que j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi Root.

Cette dernière sourit largement. Et c'est reparti.


	11. C11 : A couvert de tout problème !

**Chapitre 11 : A couvert de tout problème !**

Martine se réveille en sursaut. Une porte a claqué. Furieuse, elle tourne la tête pour voir cet imbécile de Jeff Blackwell entrer dans la pièce. Il l'a réveillée. Elle soupire, et se rallonge lourdement sur le lit. Un sourire éclaire pourtant vite son visage, un sourire angoissant que Jeff voit. Il ne fait pas de commentaires, la blonde lui fout la trouille. Il sait ce qu'elle a fait. Martine se souvient de son rêve, un bon rêve. Elle se souvient du plaisir qu'elle y a ressenti qui lui réchauffe encore le ventre et l'entre jambe, ce plaisir pervers mais si agréable de tout contrôler face à une victime puissante mais incapable de se défendre une fois entre ses mains. Cette sensation d'avoir tout pouvoir, d'être la plus puissante. C'était jouissif. Elle a vu son visage comme elle s'en souvient, la colère froide et silencieuse inscrite sur chaque centimètre carré de ce dernier, ses yeux noirs onyx qui crachaient la haine. Un beau visage malgré tout.

Elle se lève et part s'observer dans la glace de la salle de bain. Le sien s'arrange, le chirurgien avait fait des miracles. Samaritain avait choisi l'un des meilleurs, elle le servait bien. Presque plus de cicatrices, la peau est juste encore rougie par endroit, seules les marques de coups que sa petite brune lui a infligées teintent encore sa peau de nuances bleues et noires par endroits. Mais Martine le savait, avec le temps, tout s'estompe. Même la haine que Shaw pouvait ressentir pour elle. Martine sourit encore plus largement dans le miroir.

Elle se souvient de son rêve de la veille. Elle se voyait la plaquer au mur et lui arracher ses vêtements, elle la sentait s'accrocher à elle, elle l'entendait gémir de plaisir, lui en réclamer plus, la supplier de ne pas s'arrêter. Doux fantasme. Si seulement. Shaw était trop bornée et elle le savait. Mais Martine avait plusieurs idées pour qu'elle lui cède, plus ou moins de son propre chef. Si elle lui montrait combien elle pouvait prendre son pied avec elle, Shaw en redemanderait surement telle une droguée. "Ou pas" sourit-elle. Elle rit de plus belle pour elle-même, cette femme allait la rendre folle, en tout cas, elle était déjà folle de désir pour elle, et le fait que ce ne soit pas réciproque ne l'arrêtait pas, bien au contraire. Le jour où Shaw lui céderait volontairement et consciemment, par pur désir pour elle, Martine la tuerait probablement après l'avoir prise. Elle n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. Elle adorait qu'elle lui résiste si vainement, mais si courageusement. Elle aimait le courage chez elle, cette volonté de se sacrifier, de vouloir sauver ce qui était déjà perdu. C'était pourtant aussi d'un ridicule, cette stupide abnégation de sa part et Martine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire, c'était aussi ça qu'elle aimait chez elle, ça la rendait mignonne. Elle l'avait rendue vulnérable à la douleur des sentiments, bien plus que les simulations. Ces dernières l'avaient intéressée au départ, beaucoup amusée aussi, puis elles l'avaient lassée. Martine avait dit à Lambert et même à Samaritain qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de Shaw avec ça. Les simulations étaient toujours les mêmes, enfin pratiquement. Certaines étaient particulières mais Sam ne s'était quand même jamais fait avoir. Elle n'avait pas déçu les espoirs qu'elle plaçait en elle. Martine voulait de Sam ce que Root avait réussi à obtenir d'elle, mais elle ne le voulait pas tout de suite, pas si facilement, et surtout pas comme Root l'avait eu. Elle en voulait bien plus que Root. Cette dernière n'était qu'une abrutie de romantique qui n'avait rien compris à qui était Shaw. Elle l'avait transformée en petite chose faible ayant un besoin d'amour qui ne lui correspondait pas. La blonde, elle, avait compris Sameen. Elle crevait de jalousie sur ce qu'elles partageaient alors même que Root en était indigne. Elle était certes assez belle, mais aussi creuse intérieurement que devait l'être son vagin. Que lui trouvait Sameen ? Qu'importe. Shaw lui appartiendrait totalement un jour ou l'autre et elle serait à elle. Martine s'en était fait la promesse. Elle était devenue l'objet de ces désirs et de ces fantasmes les plus fous. Elle la voyait avant tout comme un corps, belle à baiser, mais pas que. Shaw était ce qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé avant chez personne, une victime à faire souffrir particulièrement digne de son talent. Et elle l'aimait, mais pourquoi s'embarrasser de ça, elle prendrait chez elle ce qu'elle avait envie et elle laisserait le reste. Si du moins, il restait quelque chose après …

La blonde s'adosse à la porte ouverte de la salle de bain et ferme les yeux. Elle replonge ainsi dans son rêve pour le poursuivre, Jeff l'avait interrompue à un très mauvais moment. Elle l'avait attachée sur une chaise, les mains liées dans le dos et chaque cheville entravée à un pied de la chaise, et elle l'avait déjà dévêtue sous son regard noir de colère qu'elle ne posait sur rien de précis et surtout pas sur Martine, mais elle n'avait ni bougé, ni rien dit. La blonde en était là quand cet abruti de Blackwell l'avait interrompue.

La suite qu'elle aurait dû vivre, était ce qu'elle préférait. Elle se serait assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses qu'elle lui aurait doucement mais fermement écartées très lentement en repoussant ses genoux, le tout en l'observant ravie. Puis elle lui aurait détachée ses longs cheveux pour qu'ils lui tombent en une douce cascade sur le dos. Elle se serait permis une caresse sur son visage, juste une car Shaw se serait durement dégagée. Ensuite sa tête aurait tout naturellement trouvé sa place juste à côté de son oreille pour que Shaw puisse entendre et sentir sa respiration chaude et haletante rendue précipitée par le désir. Ses ongles se seraient baladés doucement et très légèrement en une euphorisante caresse sensuelle éveillant l'envie sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Et quand le corps de Shaw aurait été parcouru d'un long frisson qu'elle n'aurait su retenir, Martine aurait gémi de plaisir dans son oreille avant d'en saisir le lobe entre ses lèvres. Ses mains auraient glissé dans son dos pour caresser les siennes liées, lui rappelant ainsi avec un indéniable plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, qu'elle était sa prisonnière en cet instant, à sa merci totale. Sameen aurait vu les choses ainsi elle aussi, Martine le savait, elle se débattrait surement à ce moment-là, tirant désespéramment sur ses liens, les enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair, et le sang coulerait surement au plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait que lui sourire à cet instant, anticipant déjà la suite. Elle se redresserait un bref instant pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens chargés de haine et elle la trouverait tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitante. Mais elle s'attarderait un peu sur ses mains que Shaw serrerait surement en poings rageurs, elle tenterait de s'y glisser perfidement pour les desserrer et enlacer ses doigts, s'en saisir et les serrer au plus fort de son plaisir, pour que Sameen ressente l'effet qu'elle lui procurait.

A la réflexion, elle regrettait de ne jamais avoir fait ça, de ne jamais avoir pris son temps avec Shaw dans ces moments-là, de céder trop vite à son désir de la posséder. Non, cette fois elle prendrait son temps, elle caresserait chaque parcelle de son corps d'abord avec une infinie douceur comme devait le faire Groves, avant de la prendre violemment comme elle, elle adorait le faire pour apposer sa marque. Elle éveillerait un désir trop longtemps refoulé chez Shaw, elle la ferait se cambrer, haleter, crier même, elle lui capturerait ses douces lèvres charnues pour l'embrasser très profondément. Son nouveau défi était d'éveiller le désir chez Sameen, faire en sorte qu'elle y cède, puis qu'elle l'apprécie. Oh bien sûr, Sameen résisterait et tenterait de ne pas faire réagir son corps, Martine le savait, elle appréciait même d'autant plus par avance tout cela. Mais Sam finirait par apprécier et relâcherait tous ses muscles pour enfin s'abandonner. Martine lui aurait intimée à son oreille de respirer profondément puis elle lui aurait murmurée de se laisser faire, de se détendre face à la douceur euphorisante d'abord puis face à la douleur accablante qu'elle lui infligeait. Il fallait surement lui faire l'amour avec ses deux cocktails antagonistes pour qu'elle libère tout son plaisir, et cela même malgré elle.

De toute façon, Shaw appréciait déjà, elle ne voulait juste pas se l'avouer. De la fierté mal placée tout ça, mais ça n'était pas pour déplaire à la blonde. Oh non ! Elle lâcherait enfin ses poings pour parcourir son corps de ses lèvres et de ses mains, le sentir avec toujours plus de plaisir se contracter à son passage, tous ses muscles tendus et crispés. Elle s'y attarderait partout, durant des heures, rien que pour la faire enrager, souffrir, et transpirer. Elle adorait sentir son odeur, mais elle adorait surtout qu'elle lui résiste, sentir sa colère sous chaque caresse, sa douleur aussi, et qu'elle se taise malgré tout ça. Enfin pas que son silence, Martine adorait l'entendre endurer en silence, hurler à l'intérieur. Shaw avait un grand contrôle d'elle-même, mais Rousseau était douée, très douée. Sa petite brune n'avait pas besoin de parler, Martine savait lire son corps pour y trouver ce que le sien avait besoin. Et cela même dans le plus profond silence glacial que Sameen lui opposait. Elle avait pourtant parfois craché sa haine, mais surtout ce qui l'avait excitée, c'étaient les cris de douleur qui pouvaient lui échapper. Martine était alors frappée à chaque fois par le désir de la prendre encore plus fort. Elle imaginait qu'un jour, ses cris de haine et de souffrance se transformeraient en cris de plaisir indistincts, qu'elle lui rendrait la pareille … Qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait l'avoir tout de suite !

Deux semaines qu'on l'avait privée de son petit jouet. Elle soupire, et enrage de nouveau. Elle ne faisait que ça en ce moment. A son réveil, elle jouissait d'un plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait pour l'instant plus ressentir, avant de toute suite après se laisser envahir par la fureur d'en avoir perdu la cause, et ce, pour le reste de sa journée. Ils ne les trouvaient pas, ils avaient cherché pourtant. Elles étaient planquées dans un trou de souris, tellement profond, que nul ne les trouvait. Les deux hommes ont émis l'hypothèse de repartir à New-York où elles avaient dû s'enfuir de nouveau, mais Martine est certaine qu'elles sont toujours quelque part dans l'état du Minnesota, ou dans celui du Wisconsin. Samaritain aussi, ça a suffi à ses deux compères. Ils ont fouillé des tas de lieux suspects plus infestés de cafards les uns que les autres pour rien. Et les voilà en train de se morfondre dans un motel pourri. Alors pour se calmer, elle se répète jour après jour ce qu'elle lui fera une fois qu'elle ne sera qu'à elle. Elle imagine le parfait endroit pour s'occuper d'elle le plus longtemps qu'il lui plaira. Des jours, des mois, des années même si elle le voulait. Elle la ferait la supplier, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle sait déjà comment elle veut agencer cette prison, sa prison, elle y voit même une Sameen enragée tourner en rond pour tenter de lui échapper. La blonde ne savait honnêtement pas quand elle la tuerait, elle voulait d'abord s'amuser. Jamais avant et avec personne, elle n'avait autant pris son pied. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'avoir perdue, à la laisser lui échapper. Pas après l'avoir enfin gagnée.

\- Je t'ai trouvée ça.

Elle ouvre les yeux, furieuse qu'il la sorte à nouveau de son doux fantasme. Elle pose un regard de noire colère sur lui, mais Jeff ne recule pas. Il hausse les sourcils. Ce n'est pas tellement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, mais ça le faisait chier d'être sa boniche. Alors il a pris n'importe quoi, il s'en fout de toute façon. Cette gonzesse n'avait qu'à faire les choses elle-même si ce n'était pas à son goût.

\- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé faire les courses.

Elle lui arrache la boite des mains.

\- Où est Jeremy ?

Blackwell hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance et d'indifférence. La blonde a envie de lui en foutre une. C'est un abruti fini, elle ne comprend pas qu'il soit encore en vie, et pire, que ce soit elle qui se le coltine comme boulet. Il a tout de même échoué dans sa mission, il a perdu la trace d'Harold Finch. Pour la seule fois où il devait le suivre en dehors de son campus en plus ! Mais quel incapable, ce vieil idiot est handicapé par-dessus le marché.

La porte s'ouvre sur Lambert. Il a juste été cherché à manger. Rien de bien extraordinaire dans ce trou perdu.

\- Tu étais où ? Crache-t-elle furieuse.

Lambert hausse les sourcils, amusé. Il l'a plantée là avec ce type, elle détestait cette espèce de rôle de baby-sitter. Il fallait contrôler ce que voyait et entendait Blackwell, il n'était pas au courant de tout, il n'a pas le même niveau d'accréditation qu'eux. Il savait de la situation ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, et ce dont la blonde s'était vantée. Il ne savait pas pour Samaritain, pour la Machine, pour ses agents. C'était un pion.

\- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie.

Elle s'approche de lui en souriant d'un air mauvais.

\- On bouge demain, crache-t-elle. Et tu le surveilleras, finit-elle méchamment en fixant Blackwell.

Jeff leur avait été associé comme coéquipier par Samaritain une semaine plus tôt et depuis, Martine était encore plus furieuse que quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux avec Lambert. Samaritain ne jugeait pas Jeff Blackwell responsable de la disparition d'Harold Finch. La Machine l'avait dupé, elle avait protégé ses agents. Jeff était seul, il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus dans cet aéroport. Mais il restait assigné à la mission, avec cette fois-ci, interdiction de le décevoir. Il connaissait la sentence sinon.

Jeff les foudroie du regard. Martine retourne dans la salle de bain, se déshabillant au passage pour faire enrager Blackwell qui avait eu l'imprudence de dire qu'il la trouvait agréable à regarder et qu'à toucher, elle devait être encore plus sympa. Depuis tous les soirs, il avait le droit à un strip-tease vulgaire. Elle est ressortie de la douche, enroulée dans une serviette et les cheveux châtains foncés. Mais la teinture n'est pas de bonne qualité, ses cheveux blonds donnent à la teinte des reflets roux. Le tout donne un résultat étrange. Ils étaient en train de manger, ils ne firent aucun commentaire quand ils la virent.

\- Connard, lâcha-t-elle.

Jeff n'avait pas pris le bon produit, elle avait dit un brun foncé. Elle était mieux en blonde, elle avait voulu changer pour être moins facilement repérable quand elle les retrouverait. Mais ça lui donnait un air, vieille fille coincée et ça lui assombrit le visage encore plus avec ses yeux maquillés de noir, elle se promet de se teindre de nouveau en blonde dès que possible. Ça ne pourra que plaire à Shaw. Elle sourit intérieurement à cette idée et saisit un sandwich au poulet posé en évidence sur le lit pour elle. Il est dégueulasse, rien n'est agréable ici. Sauf quand elle ferme les yeux pour être avec elle.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Ariane n'avait pas précisé à son interface quand elle partirait en mission. Elle voulait lui accorder encore un peu de repos, au moins pour que son corps se remette du traitement que Samaritain lui avait infligé. Que ses doigts retrouvent une parfaite dextérité, puisque c'était son principal outil de travail, Martine avait eu raison dans ce qu'elle avait dit en les lui brisant. Ça avait atteint Ariane autant que Root, voir encore plus, c'était un symbole de qui elle était, à savoir la meilleure de tous dans le domaine du hacking, mais aussi de ce qu'elle était pour l'IA, à savoir son ami. Ariane avait été furieuse, elle aimait son interface, plus que toute autre personne au monde, même si elle n'aurait pas dû d'après ce qu'Harold lui avait inculquée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle l'avait choisie, et elle l'aimait, tout comme Root avait choisi Shaw et qu'elle l'aimait inconditionnellement. Ariane n'était pas jalouse de leur relation, celle qu'elle partageait avec Root était différente, et ça la comblait parfaitement ainsi. De plus, Root n'était heureuse que si Shaw était là, tout comme sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas une relation exclusive où Root serait sa chose, son esclave. Elle aimait Root, son indépendance, sa liberté de penser, de lui dire quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec elle comme lors de la disparition de Shaw. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer Root, son caractère, son ironie, sa présence, sa dévotion à son égard. Elle avait le droit au bonheur !

De plus, ces vacances reposantes au calme ne lui faisaient pas de mal, comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer quand Root lui avait demandée, inquiète, quand elle partirait pour sa mission. Ariane lui avait dit de se détendre, de se reposer, de profiter de cet instant. Si on exceptait son séjour avec Shaw à Miami, elle n'avait jamais pris de vacance dans toute sa vie qui n'avait été que fuite, travail et fuite encore quand ce dernier était terminé.

Le lac est au final un très bon choix, bien que temporaire. Dommage, c'est une belle maison. Mais après tout, la nature reprendrait surement ses droits sur le terrain. En attendant c'est parfait. Louisa adore la forêt, c'est pourtant un peu vide pour une enfant. De plus à ne rien faire, Shaw devient très apathique ce qui l'agace profondément car elle s'en rend compte, ses longues heures de courses dans la forêt n'y changeant rien. Elle en revient encore plus exténuée, encore malade par moment malgré les cachets que lui a apportés Root. Cette dernière quant à elle, est contrariée de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'Harold, il s'arrange toujours pour que ce soit John qui décroche le téléphone, pour ne pas lui parler. Il lui en veut encore et Root a fini par en avoir assez. Quand c'est à nouveau John qui lui a décrochée pour la énième fois, elle savait que Finch était derrière et elle a ordonné à Reese de mettre le haut-parleur. L'interface lui a alors fait remarquer d'un ton acerbe qu'il se comportait comme un véritable gamin, un sale enfant capricieux et bien ingrat alors qu'Ariane lui avait offert une nouvelle couverture et que sans elle, il serait déjà mort. Elle avait ensuite raccroché, franchement furieuse. John l'avait rassurée plus tard, Harold se conformait à son identité, un réparateur en informatique, et ne faisait rien d'imprudent. Il s'occupait toujours des numéros avec lui dans la nouvelle base qu'Ariane leur avait trouvée, le dernier étage d'un petit immeuble situé dans Manhattan, avec une grande baie vitrée donnant vue sur l'East river et le Queensboro Bridge. Reese était retourné au métro avec précaution pour prendre le matériel qu'ils avaient pu y laisser. L'endroit était maintenant vide, mais pas hors d'usage. Il ne semblait pas compromis. Pour le moment en tout cas. Mais le risque restait présent, Samaritain devait rester à l'affût pour ce quartier, il y avait surement envoyé des agents.

Bref, son équipe a bien du mal à se remettre de ce que Samaritain a fait aux trois filles. Elles vont certes mieux, mais restent hantées par des démons trop présents au goût de l'IA. Ariane a donc décidé de leur offrir un petit cadeau. Deux journées entières de canoë autour des îles Apostle Island, entrecoupées d'une nuit de camping sauvage sur l'une d'entre elles. C'était parfait pour un agréable week-end, coupés de tous leurs ennuis. Louisa a tout de suite manifesté un profond intérêt, un peu trop bruyant et heureux au goût de Sameen d'ailleurs. Ariane a apaisé les craintes de Shaw et de Root quant au fait de sortir à découvert. Elle s'occuperait de tout et elles-mêmes n'auraient qu'à se dissimuler sous une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, les deux étant très bien adaptés à la saison estivale. De toute façon, l'engouement médiatique à leur égard avait définitivement pris fin quand les nouvelles avaient annoncé leurs arrestations dans l'Oregon le lendemain du départ de John, Harold et Lionel. Elles avaient compris que Samaritain en avait assez de patienter et voulait leur donner un faux sentiment de sécurité. Mais elles avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter. Ça faisait une semaine maintenant, il fallait bien tester, sinon elles resteraient cloîtrées ici jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. De plus, aucunes photographies d'elles n'avaient été diffusées à la télévision, juste des portraits robots grossiers qui leur ressemblaient certes, mais qui au fond auraient pu correspondre à de nombreux individus. Officiellement, elles sont mortes lors de leur interpellation par la police et le corps de Louisa a été retrouvé enterré dans une sombre forêt. Elles pouvaient surement sortir maintenant. Louisa les a carrément suppliées.

De son côté, Ariane travaille de manière acharnée. Déclarer une guerre quand on a passé sa vie à être pacifiste n'est pas chose aisée. En fait, le faire discrètement n'est pas chose aisée ! Elle appréhende sa nouvelle liberté doucement, prudemment, comme un enfant apprenant à marcher. Elle tâtonne un peu mais elle refuse de demander une quelconque aide, Root l'a déjà bien aidée. De toute façon, elle veut affronter Samaritain, seule pour cette première manche, mais il avait plus l'habitude qu'elle pour utiliser sa puissance. Elle, elle ne faisait que la découvrir. Elle allait devoir être prudente, se tapir dans l'ombre pour bondir par surprise. Il ne doit pas la voir venir. Et elle sait qu'il doit penser que Root voudra reprendre ce qu'il l'a forcée à donner. Tss, il est méprisable, il n'a rien compris à qui est son interface. Elle n'est pas le genre de femme à ne vivre que pour quelque chose d'aussi futile et illusionniste qu'un gros tas de papier vert. Root sait depuis longtemps que s'il est certes utile, il n'apporte pas le bonheur. Mais il est vrai qu'il peut y contribuer. Samaritain doit surveiller, persuadé qu'aux abois, elle viendra lui reprendre une seconde fois.

Elle doit mener à bien sa première attaque. Seule. Root n'en sera que d'autant plus fière d'elle quand elle l'apprendra, Ariane le savait. Surtout quand elle les lui offrirait de nouveau.

Impossibilité d'une attaque frontale. Que faire ? Elle se souvient de ce que Root lui a appris le jour où elle l'a rencontrée : rien ne remplace jamais une bonne ruse. La leçon avait été brutale et elle avait été en colère contre cette femme. Vexée même, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ariane n'avait pas vu que la réelle menace était Root envers Finch, et qu'elle n'était pas la victime. Elle avait été habile, très habile dans son plan. Ariane avait appris à redoubler de prudence depuis, à se montrer plus vigilante. Comme son interface d'ailleurs, à ne pas voir uniquement ce qu'on voulait bien lui faire voir. Elle était devenue plus rusée.

Elle calcule encore un bref millième de seconde.

Application de la stratégie 682.

Samaritain allait enfin mordre la poussière. Il saurait ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à ceux qu'elle aime.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Louisa, appelle Root.

\- Lou, râle Sameen.

\- Ariane, demande Root, où est Louisa ?

\- Elle s'est cachée, répond l'IA.

\- Ouais mais où ? Râle Shaw.

\- Si je vous le dis, ça ne sera plus amusant, Sam, s'amuse Ariane.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, jure Sameen alors que Root sourit. Quelle sale …

\- Sam, la coupe doucement Root avant qu'elle ne devienne grossière.

Sam la regarde sans rien dire.

\- Tu n'as jamais joué à cache-cache, mon cœur, quand tu étais petite ? Sourit l'interface

\- Non, réplique-t-elle. Et j'ai pas l'intention de m'y mettre maintenant.

\- Moi j'excellais dans ce jeu quand j'étais gamine, et j'étais déjà une championne.

\- Ben tu n'as pas changé pour ça.

Root lui sourit. Soudain un éternuement se fait entendre et elles se figent, avant de regarder le plafond. Root rit en silence en secouant la tête puis elle se dirige vers la grille de ventilation de la cuisine.

\- Trouvée, annonce-t-elle en l'ouvrant.

Louisa ne sort pourtant pas.

\- Il y a de la place ici ? demande Root amusée.

\- Ouais, lui répond une voix amusée.

Shaw secoue la tête de dépit en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis elle se détourne pour préparer sa seringue.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir ?

\- Hin, hin, rit Lou.

\- Ok. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de grosses araignées là-dedans.

La gamine se fige et Root sourit en coin.

\- Bon ben, je te laisse alors, continue-t-elle en commençant à refermer la grille.

Lou détale soudain comme un lapin vers la sortie. Sa mère l'attrape en riant.

\- Arrête, se plaint Louisa en riant aux éclats.

\- Je suis une très grosse araignée et je vais te manger toute crue, rit Root en l'embrassant dans le front.

Un raclement de gorge les ramène sur terre. Root lève les yeux vers Sam qui l'observe hésitant entre amusement et dépit.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que je suis la seule adulte de cette maison ?

Root rit en haussant les sourcils. Elle dirige sa fille vers elle. Lou fronce les sourcils et claque sa langue pour signaler son agacement face à ce nouveau rituel, mais elle se laisse faire. Les injections n'ont pas d'effet pour l'instant, mais Root espère toujours qu'elles finiront par donner quelque chose avec le temps. Shaw lui a expliquée que ça pouvait être long. La gamine ignore superbement cette étape de sa journée et profite de cet instant pour montrer fièrement à sa mère sa première dent qui bouge, anticipant avec impatience le moment où elle tombera pour laisser place à la "vraie".

\- Les conduits vont partout dans la maison, murmure Louisa quand Shaw a fini. C'est super marrant.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire, soupire Shaw.

\- Tu joues avec moi, maman ? murmure Lou sans s'occuper de Shaw. Je me cache et tu devines par où je vais sortir ?

Elle la regarde avec un grand sourire alors que Root fait mine d'hésiter.

\- Allez, la supplie Louisa avec une petite moue.

\- Hum, soupire Root en feignant de ne pas être convaincue.

\- S'il-te-plait, je m'ennuie.

L'interface hausse un sourcil.

\- Un, deux, trois, commence à compter Root avec un large sourire.

Et Lou s'enfuit en riant.

Une heure plus tard, Root s'effondre en soufflant dans le canapé à côté de Sameen qui regarde un match de football américain.

\- Elle m'a épuisée, soupire Root. Comment on peut être aussi petite et avoir autant d'énergie ?!

\- Je sais pas ce qu'elle prend mais je veux le même cocktail, je suis aussi réactive qu'une limace crevée en ce moment !

Root la regarde en coin.

\- Ça dépend pour quoi.

Shaw se tourne vers elle pour la voir se foutre de sa poire.

\- Tss, souffle-t-elle, idiote.

\- On ne va pas s'ennuyer longtemps, reprend Root plus sérieusement. Ariane aura bientôt une mission pour nous.

\- Quand ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, elle veut qu'on se repose encore.

\- Je suis suffisamment reposée, murmure Shaw avec colère, on peut y aller.

\- Tu détestes à ce point-là qu'elle prenne soin de nous ?

\- Je vais finir par péter un câble à ne rien faire !

Root soupire. A elle aussi, l'action lui manque.

\- Ariane, appelle-t-elle. On part quand pour cette mission ?

Shaw la laisse écouter sa réponse.

\- Alors ? S'impatiente-t-elle.

Root secoue négativement la tête et Shaw soupire de colère.

\- Mais elle nous propose une alternative sympa. Un week-end en kayak autour des îles du lac avec une nuit de camping sauvage. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Humph.

\- Oh ouais, murmure Louisa en sautillant sur place.

Aucune des deux femmes ne l'a entendue revenir du jardin où elle jouait encore sur sa balançoire quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ça doit être trop bien. On y va, hein ? Oh, s'il-vous-plait ? S'il-vous-plait ?

\- Tu sais pas nager, rétorque Shaw pour qu'elle arrête de sautiller en les suppliant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'apprendre, lui rétorque Lou. Ça serait marrant.

\- Tu es tellement chiante que je vais te noyer à la première occasion.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, réplique Lou avec un grand sourire.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison.

\- Maman serait super fâchée contre toi.

\- Bof, réplique Root en souriant. Débrouillez-vous sans moi sur ce coup-là.

\- Merci pour ton précieux soutien, soupire Shaw.

\- Alors ? Insiste Lou en se tournant vers Sameen.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te noie ?

\- Shaw !

\- Tu as un plâtre, objecte Sameen.

Lou pince les lèvres. L'excuse de Shaw même si elle se tient reste mauvaise à ses yeux. Elle lui a dit la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait l'envelopper dans un sac en plastique étanche. La seule explication possible, c'est que Sam n'a pas envie. La gamine se tourne vers sa mère qui la regarde mais ne semble pas décider à l'aider.

\- Demande-le-lui gentiment, murmure-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Shaw n'aime pas qu'on lui force la main.

\- Elle n'aimera pas non plus si je la supplie comme une malheureuse en pleurant.

\- Je suis là au cas où vous auriez oublié !

Root encourage sa fille d'un geste de la tête et Lou prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. Elle a compris où elle s'est plantée, elle a exigé de Shaw. Or elle veut que cette dernière en ait envie.

\- Shaw, est ce que tu veux bien m'apprendre à nager ?

Elle marque une pause et attend.

\- Comme ça, on pourra aller faire du canoë et passer une nuit en camping sur une île. Comme des aventurières. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, promet la petite, sans râler, sans discuter.

Sam la regarde sans réagir.

\- Tu as un maillot de bain ? Lâche-t-elle soudain.

Louisa saute de joie avec un grand sourire et court dans sa chambre en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre tel un kangourou alors qu'Ariane lui dit qu'elle peut aller faire son sac. Root la regarde disparaître dans les escaliers avant de se tourner vers Shaw.

\- Et ma leçon à moi, professeur Shaw ? Sourit-elle.

Shaw fronce les sourcils en se tournant vers elle.

\- Tu sais nager, toi.

\- Hum, murmure pensivement Root. Mais si je tombe à l'eau et que je me noie, tu viendrais me sauver ?

\- Tss, ce que t'es con.

\- Mais tu le ferais ? Insiste Root. Tu courrais te jeter à l'eau en ayant retiré tes vêtements au passage d'une manière très sexy qui m'aurait encore plus fait défaillir dans l'eau. Et cela juste pour venir me sauver ?

\- Mais c'est pas vrai bord …

\- Sameen, insiste Root d'un ton suppliant en la coupant dans l'injure. Tu viendrais ?

\- Pff.

\- Tu ne viendrais pas ! s'exclame Root d'un ton faussement choqué. Tu me laisserais me noyer. Dans ce cas, tu devrais ensuite me réanimer avec un bouche à …

\- Oui, bon, je viendrais te sauver en courant, la coupe Shaw.

Root sourit encore plus largement. Comme d'habitude, Sam ne sait pas comment elle a pu se laisser entrainer dans ce genre de conversation. L'embarras de ce qu'elle vient d'avouer à Root la fait un peu rougir. Et l'interface sourit en s'engouffrant de plus belle dans la brèche.

\- En courant ? relève Root narquoise.

\- …

\- J'imagine parfaitement la scène, continue l'interface toute souriante. Toi courant en maillot de bain sur la plage. Venant à mon secours.

\- Je te laisserais peut-être bien te noyer finalement. Et je ne te sauve qu'après.

\- Oh j'aurais le droit à un bouche à bouche en fin de compte, sourit Root.

Et Shaw s'empourpre. Root lui enlace les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être mignonne quand tu es gênée, rit-elle.

\- Root, soupire Shaw en se dégageant.

L'interface sourit largement en riant doucement.

\- Ça va être un long week-end, souffle Shaw

L'interface se penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va y avoir de bons moments, murmure-t-elle avant de se lever pour faire elle aussi son sac. On part dans une demi-heure ? propose Root.

Sam la regarde tourner les talons. Puis elle pose les yeux sur son plâtre. Elle en a assez de ce truc, il est lourd, ça gratte et soyons honnête, ça empeste.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des atèles en résine ici ?

\- Oui, répond Ariane.

\- Comment ça se fait ? S'étonne Shaw

C'était pas le truc qu'on trouvait le plus naturellement du monde dans une armoire à pharmacie.

\- Je savais que le plâtre t'embêterait à long terme. Que tu aies tenu deux semaines me surprend déjà.

\- Tu savais ? S'étonne Shaw. Comment ?

\- Je te connais assez bien pour t'avoir observée des années. J'ai lancé des simulations et …

\- Ouais, c'est bon, je veux pas en savoir plus ! Crache Shaw avec colère.

Le mot l'a hérissée.

\- Shaw, jamais je ne plongerai quelqu'un dans une simulation.

\- On ne sait pas jusqu'où on va devoir en arriver comme extrémités dans cette histoire.

\- Pas jusque-là, lui assure l'IA. Ce qu'Il t'a fait est monstrueux et je ne pourrai pas cautionner de mettre en place ses pratiques. Même sur ses propres agents.

Shaw réfléchit. Elle est dévorée par la haine et la colère. L'envie de vengeance l'aveuglait par instant. Dans ces moments-là, elle décroche, et après elle prend conscience de ce qu'elle a fait et elle se fait peur. Si elle se trouvait face à un agent de Samaritain, Shaw sait pouvoir lâcher toutes les monstruosités dont elle est capable. Ce serait un massacre et après quand elle reprendrait pied, elle verrait la boucherie qu'elle aurait créé … Elle ne ressentirait pas de regrets, elle le savait, pas pour ces ordures en plus. Mais elle se détesterait de devenir ce que Samaritain a fait d'elle, un monstre de fureur capable de tout et surtout du pire. Elle se souvient du regard de Lou dans l'immeuble du Bronx quand elle a décroché et frappé sur les dealers. La gamine était terrifiée, Shaw lui avait fait peur. Elle avait ressemblé à un animal à cet instant, et n'avait plus rien d'un être humain. Si, après avoir sombré dans ces tristes épisodes, elle parvenait à revenir dans la réalité, c'était uniquement grâce à Root, et à Ariane. Elle dépendait d'elles, son équilibre intérieur actuellement très précaire dépendait d'elles deux. C'était à la fois rassurant et angoissant. Angoissant car elle n'aime pas dépendre de qui que ce soit, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle sait que Root finira par en souffrir. L'interface est déjà épuisée. Sameen sait qu'elle doit se reconstruire de sa détention, tout comme Louisa et tout comme Root, mais elle entraperçoit un chemin bien plus long que le leur. La question est de savoir si elle va le parcourir seule.

\- Tu devrais aller faire ton sac, Shaw.

Ariane la ramène brutalement sur terre. Sam déglutit.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée ce week-end.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça va vous faire du bien. Et tu voulais apprendre à Louisa à nager. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Samaritain peut se camoufler, il ne sait pas être invisible. Moi si, et c'est grâce à lui car il m'y a contrainte. Je saurai repérer les dangers et vous prévenir toi et Root.

\- Et si je dérape encore, angoisse Sameen. Il y aura d'autres gens là-bas, non ?

\- Il y a des chances, c'est la période estivale. Beaucoup de vacanciers aimant le sport s'adonnent à ce loisir chaque année.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, répète Shaw.

\- Tu ne déraperas pas, lui assure-t-elle. J'ai choisi cette activité aussi bien pour son côté sportif que pour son côté calme et ludique. J'ai calculé qu'il y a 97,42 % de chance que tu sois détendue. Aucune raison de déraper, il ne s'agit pas d'une situation stressante.

Shaw se hait de ressentir cette peur, mais son instinct lui crie d'être prudente. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher après l'enfer qu'elle a vécu ? Ne faire confiance à personne, se cacher, s'enfuir. Mais ce n'est pas ça la vie et Sam le sait. Si elle continue à rester cloitrée dans sa solitude, dans son ressentiment, et dans sa colère, elle ne vivra plus. Elle ne vit plus ! Elle doit réapprendre. Et elle sait qu'Ariane, Root et même Lou l'aideront. Les deux dernières lui ont déjà appris une fois à s'ouvrir et à partager. Il y a longtemps maintenant. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire.

\- Ouais, peut-être bien. Mais c'est pas seulement ça, Root ne dort presque pas parce que je …

Elle ne finit pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligées de dormir avec les autres campeurs. Vous les croiserez juste. Ça va vous faire du bien à toutes les trois de sortir, de voir du monde. L'enfermement que vous vous imposez ici n'est pas sain. J'ai voulu que vous vous sentiez bien dans cette maison, pas qu'elle devienne une prison.

Sam sait qu'elle a raison.

\- Je suppose que tu as aussi prévu une scie pour enlever le plâtre ?

Ariane sent un sentiment de joie parcourir ses circuits. Convaincre Shaw n'a rien d'aisé, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

\- Sous l'évier de la salle de bain.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root ferme son sac au moment où Louisa entre dans la chambre, chargé du sien.

\- Prête, annonce-t-elle fièrement en posant son chargement à côté du sien.

Elle cherche un instant le troisième.

\- Shaw ne vient pas ? S'alarme-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inqu …

Un bruit de scie l'interrompt et Root sourit en devinant ce qu'elle fait.

\- Elle arrive, dit-elle à la fillette surprise.

Cette dernière est devenue livide et s'est plaquée les mains sur les oreilles. Le bruit lui a rappelé un mauvais souvenir. Il l'angoisse et Root percute.

\- Va dehors, je t'appellerai.

Louisa acquiesce avant de détaler. Root se dirige vers la salle de bain dont la porte est ouverte. Shaw a déjà découpé un tiers du plâtre et continue parfaitement concentrée. Elle s'arrête quand elle voit Root dans le miroir.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse ton sac pendant que tu finis ça ? propose-t-elle aimablement.

Shaw la regarde surprise mais acquiesce. Pas la peine de discuter, de s'énerver à nouveau, pour surement déraper. Elle voulait que ça se passe bien, mais elle avait l'impression de ressentir comme une cocotte-minute prête à péter à chaque seconde dans son estomac. Voilà qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire son sac elle-même, Root était vraiment bizarre parfois. Ou elle la prenait juste pour une abrutie pas foutue de préparer ses affaires toute seule, alors que Lou l'avait fait. Elle secoue la tête agacée, mais elle ne sait pas trop par quoi ? Pour un sac ? Pour ce week-end ? L'effet est étrange, comme si on lui imposait de jouer un rôle, celui de la sale adolescente débile piquant une crise pour une sortie en famille. Ça promettait ! Elle préfère replonger dans la découpe. Son bras libéré, elle balance le tout à la poubelle et le nettoie. C'est encore douloureux mais elle peut le bouger. Elle décide pourtant de mettre l'atèle en résine pour s'obliger à ne pas forcer dessus. C'est bien plus agréable que ce fichu plâtre. Moins lourd et moins étouffant. Sam réfléchit une minute. La petite devait-elle garder le sien ? Ça ne faisait que deux semaines, Shaw aurait voulu qu'elle le garde au moins un bon mois. Mais elle pestait dessus chaque jour, et si elle voyait Shaw sans le sien … Non, peu importe ses protestations, Shaw veillera à ce qu'elle le garde.

Root reste plantée devant le dernier sac. Il est fait mais elle hésite à le fermer.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ce week-end ?

\- Oui, fais-moi confiance, lui répond Ariane. Je serais là, à chaque instant avec vous.

\- Root, appelle Shaw en entrant dans la chambre.

L'interface se tourne vers elle, stoppant sa conversation avec l'IA.

\- Je t'ai pris le nécessaire, mais si tu veux autre …

\- Sois pas idiote, je te fais confiance pour ce fichu sac.

Elle s'arrête et voit Root lui sourire. C'est gentil, réalise stupidement Shaw. Root avait voulu être sympa en faisant ça pour elle. Il n'était pas question de la prendre pour une abrutie ou de la materner. Root ne descendrait jamais Shaw à ce niveau, Sameen s'en sortait parfaitement toute seule pour ça. Pourquoi elle-même n'était pas capable d'être un peu sympa avec Root parfois ? De petites attentions ? Avait-elle droit à toute cette gentillesse ? Elle n'était pas affreuse non plus avec Root, mais jamais aussi gentille.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiète soudain Root alors qu'elle la voit se perdre dans ses pensées.

Shaw secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Comment faire plaisir à cette femme si attentive à elle ? La réponse doit pourtant être simple.

\- Ouais, choisit-elle de répondre.

Root fronce les sourcils, loin d'être convaincue.

\- Si tu ne veux pas y aller … commence-t-elle.

\- Non, la coupe fermement Shaw. Ça va nous faire du bien de sortir un peu. J'en peux plus d'être enfermée ici.

Elle a repris pied. Et toute seule. Un petit sentiment de victoire l'envahit et il s'amplifie quand elle voit Root lui sourire, heureuse de sa réponse. Elle avait réussi à la faire sourire, à lui faire plaisir. Mais elle ne savait pas comment. Root, elle, savait toujours comment faire plaisir à Shaw. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre Root heureuse ? Il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse sérieusement sur le sujet, peut-être avec l'aide d'Ariane.

\- Tu sais où est Louisa ? Enchaine-t-elle.

\- Dehors, le bruit de la scie l'angoissait.

\- Hum, murmure Shaw en réfléchissant. Il y a un casque avec de la musique ici ?

\- Euh, pourquoi ?

Shaw hausse les sourcils. Qu'aimait Root ? Jouer, flirter, s'amuser à ses dépens. Mais jamais méchamment. Elle pense savoir comment la rendre heureuse là tout de suite, autrement qu'en la satisfaisant physiquement. Root n'avait pas voulu la dernière fois, elle ne voulait pas que Shaw fasse ça, elle voulait partager avec elle dans ces moments-là. Root était heureuse quand une personne qu'elle aimait vraiment partageait avec elle, même n'importe quoi, mais du moment qu'on partage avec elle. Et au petit jeu des sous-entendus coquins, Sameen pouvait aussi se montrer forte, pas autant que Root, c'est vrai, mais à vivre avec elle depuis trois ans, l'interface avait déteint sur elle.

\- Ben, je me disais que tu pourrais me faire une démonstration de tes talents de danseuse. Vu qu'on a quelques minutes devant nous. Seule à seule.

Root hausse les sourcils de surprise, complètement sur les fesses. Elle se demande même sur le coup si elle n'a pas rêvé.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais fait de prestation particulière dans un style plus … léger, continue Shaw en souriant en coin.

\- Hein … Euh … tu …, bégaie Root en commençant à rougir.

\- Mais t'es conne, soupire Shaw en riant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour Louisa, elle n'entendra pas le bruit de la scie comme ça.

\- Oh, comprend Root en finissant de s'empourprer.

\- Toi aussi t'es "mignonne" quand tu es gênée, continue Sam en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Root se penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Et toi, tu es trop chou, réplique-t-elle en souriant.

\- Non, on s'est mise d'accord, je ne suis pas chou, réplique Shaw sans véhémence.

Sa petite victoire sur l'interface n'aura pas duré longtemps.

\- Ah non ? S'amuse Root en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

Shaw peut dire ce qu'elle veut, elle se soucie des gens, des gens qu'elle aime. De Root, de Louisa.

\- Root, on partira jamais si tu commences.

Mais l'interface sourit encore et continue son manège en lui remettant les mèches derrière les oreilles dans une douce caresse, avec un sourire et un regard plein de sous-entendues ironiques. Shaw lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui l'encourage encore plus.

\- Ariane, résonne la, appelle Shaw au désespoir de cause.

\- Root, la morigène l'IA. Aie pitié d'elle.

Root éclate de rire et recule à contrecœur. Elle a trop envie d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, pas encore.

\- Elle a un casque dans sa chambre.

Sam sort de la pièce et Root s'observe un instant dans le miroir. Elle se voit souriante. L'effet est agréable et elle soupire de bien-être. Rien à voir avec son reflet d'il y a un mois. Sam semblait aussi aller un peu mieux. Les cauchemars s'espaçaient à défaut de s'estomper. Depuis une semaine, elle n'avait eu que trois mauvaises nuits. Il était vrai qu'elle s'épuisait la journée dans l'entrainement sportif qu'elle s'imposait, et le soir, elle s'écroulait dans ses bras au plus grand plaisir de Root qui pouvait la tenir enlacée toute la nuit, sentir son odeur. Elle passait des heures à la regarder dormir, à écouter sa respiration faisant monter et descendre sa poitrine doucement, à admirer ses traits sereins quand elle n'était pas hantée par un mauvais rêve. Mais Shaw était aussi plus à l'aise la journée, moins renfermée, moins stressée par tout. Elle commençait à doucement remonter la pente, à reprendre quelque peu pied. Elle n'avait eu aucun moment d'égarement, ni aucune crise de folie depuis que les garçons étaient partis.

Par contre, elle n'avait toujours pas parlé à Root. Elle avait essayé pourtant, Root l'avait senti. Un soir, Shaw avait pensé être prête. Elle avait couru toute la journée et en revenant, Root avait déjà couché Lou, et était assise dans le canapé devant un film japonais en noir et blanc, Les sept samouraïs. Sameen était épuisée de son sport, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à être satisfaite de sa forme physique. Root avait tourné la tête à son entrée puis avait replongé dans son film. Elle ne regardait presque jamais la télévision mais ce vieux classique japonais de 1954 était assez sympa, en version originale en plus. Shaw écouta distraitement le film en buvant un bon litre d'eau.

\- Tu parles japonais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Hum, acquiesça distraitement l'interface sans quitter le film des yeux.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, marmonna Shaw pour elle-même faisant sourire Root. Qu'est-ce que tu ne saurais pas faire, toi ?!

\- Sois pas jalouse, mon cœur, je ne serai jamais aussi douée que toi pour les langues. Ta course s'est bien passée ?

Pour toute réponse, Sameen s'écroula en soupirant dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

\- Pathétique, râla-t-elle.

Root n'insista pas. Sameen semblait agacée par elle-même, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'embraser. Elle s'installa contre elle dans le canapé et, à la plus grande surprise de l'interface, elle se lova confortablement dans ses bras. Root l'avait accueillie pour son plus grand plaisir en posant sa tête sur le haut de son crâne. Shaw était vivante et elle la tenait dans ses bras, l'effet continuait de la rendre euphorique de bonheur. Elle avait soupiré de bien-être en respirant doucement ses cheveux, tout en restant fixée sur la télévision. Shaw l'avait sentie bien et elle aussi se sentait bien. Sameen avait serré sa main et l'interface la lui avait doucement caressée, puis elle était remontée doucement sur son avant-bras dans une tendre caresse. Sameen avait souri en coin, elle avait desserré sa main et écarté chacun de ses doigts pour enlacer les siens quand Root avait redescendu sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait tourné la tête et Root s'était enfin détachée de son film pour la regarder dans les yeux. Et Sameen avait pensé que ce serait le bon moment. C'était le bon moment.

\- Root, commença-t-elle, je ne veux que toi.

L'interface avait haussé les sourcils, surprise. Elle le savait ça, Sameen ne la trahirait jamais à tout point de vue, et même si c'était le cas, Root savait pouvoir tout lui pardonner. Et Shaw aussi le savait, Root en était certaine. Sameen avait confiance en elle, tout comme Root d'ailleurs. Ce qui était valable dans un sens pour l'une, l'était aussi dans l'autre sens pour l'autre. Shaw pouvait tout pardonner à Root. C'était à elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner. Mais elle était une victime et en avait conscience à sa plus grande fureur. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si triste, si coupable, si mal ? Localisation de cette réponse, là en face d'elle. Pourquoi Shaw avait ressenti le besoin de lui sortir ça ? Tout ça était trop sérieux, trop solennel, et bien trop empli d'émotions pour elle. Il fallait la détendre.

\- Heureusement parce que je serai contre un plan à trois, je te préviens tout de suite.

\- Il n'y aura jamais que toi, rétorqua Shaw toujours aussi sérieuse.

Root l'avait regardée et percuta qu'elle voulait lui parler. Ça y est, elle était prête. L'interface avait acquiescé et lui avait jetée son regard le plus sérieux. Elle lui serra la main pour l'encourager.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Sameen. Je peux tout entendre. Tout.

\- Je sais que tu crois tout pouvoir me pardonner.

\- Et c'est le cas, lui assura Root. N'en doute pas, je peux tout te pardonner. Et je sais que dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Shaw renifla d'autodérision. Root s'était redressée et l'avait regardée encore plus sérieusement, presque sévèrement.

\- Parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal, insista Root.

Shaw la regarda longuement.

\- Root, c'est Martine qui nous a fait un truc horrible à toutes les deux et tu ne le sais même pas.

Root acquiesça pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Shaw déglutit mal, une boule énorme lui encombrait la gorge.

\- J'ai pas réussi … à l'arrêter. Elle ne s'est pas lassée et c'est ma faute.

\- Pourquoi ? n'avait pas compris Root.

\- Parce que je lui ai donné ce qu'elle voulait.

Root fronça les sourcils.

\- Je lui ai tenue tête, l'éclaira Shaw. Jour après jour, je lui ai craché ma haine et mon mépris pour elle, pour ce qu'elle est, pour ce qu'elle me faisait. Je ne lui ai pas cédée sur ce que Samaritain voulait savoir, je n'ai rien dit sur toi. Enfin j'ai essayé d'en dire le minimum.

\- Ça l'a énervée ?

\- Non, malheureusement non. C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, s'énerve Shaw, ça lui a plu. Elle adorait que je sois une espèce de … euh de … de je sais pas trop quoi pour elle.

\- De jouet, avait deviné Root pour elle.

Shaw fronça les sourcils et la regarda. L'interface pencha la tête, elle était calme, tendre. Elle n'était pas fâchée, juste fidèle à elle-même.

\- C'est une perverse, énonça Root en réfléchissant, une manipulatrice, et une sadique tendant vers la violence. Un brillant cocktail pour obtenir une tarée finie, elle prend son pied dans la souffrance qu'elle procure à sa victime. Et plus tu lui tenais tête, plus …

\- … plus ça l'excitait, finit Shaw écœurée.

\- Mais en quoi ça me concerne personnellement, Shaw ? Pourquoi ça te bouffe autant ? Pourquoi tu penses que ça va me faire du mal ? J'avais deviné tout ça.

Sam baissa les yeux.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout, murmura Shaw dans un chuchotement pratiquement inaudible. Il y a plus. Beaucoup plus.

Root fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai trouvé un réconfort là-bas.

Root est carrément tombée sur les fesses cette fois.

\- Ça aussi, tu peux me le pardonner ? demanda Shaw dubitative.

Root redevint insondable, calme, détendue. On aurait dit qu'elle prenait le thé très tranquillement. Elle haussa les sourcils en hochant un peu la tête pour lui faire connaitre sa réponse.

\- Mais il faut que tu m'expliques. Du réconfort dans cet endroit ? Tu es encore plus forte que ce que je croyais.

\- Dans les simulations, répondit cache Shaw.

\- Pardon ?

Là, Root avait senti un truc désagréable monter, une sorte de colère froide due à de l'incompréhension. Comment Shaw avait trouvé du bonheur dans cette torture barbare de l'esprit ?

\- Ouais, il m'a fallu ça pour comprendre que tu étais ma porte de sortie, mais je t'utilisais déjà avant qu'ils ne me fassent subir ça, je crois.

\- Tu fermais les yeux et j'étais là, se souvint Root.

Shaw l'avait regardée et acquiesça.

\- Pardon, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mais pardon pourquoi, mon cœur ?

\- Pour t'avoir entraînée là-dedans. Ils ont compris que tu étais mon soutien avec le baiser à la Bourse et après ils ont compris ce qu'on était, ils ont été sûrs. Et à partir de là, c'est devenu horrible, c'est devenu personnel, dégradant et humiliant. Tout a dérapé, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Et c'est ma faute, je leur ai donné la clé pour accéder à mon esprit. Sans quoi, jamais les simulations n'auraient eu cet effet sur moi.

\- J'étais dans tes simulations, se souvint Root, et tu devais me tuer.

Shaw acquiesça et Root eut peur de comprendre. Shaw avait-t-elle ressenti du bonheur à la tuer ? C'est pour ça qu'elle se sentait si coupable ? Aucune importance pour Root, seul comptait maintenant.

\- Je souffrais beaucoup, commença Shaw. Je sais, c'est pathétique comme excuse, mais Martine m'en foutait plein la gueule. Et à côté avec les simulations, j'étais toujours aussi bien avec toi, ça me réconfortait ce qu'on y partageait à deux. J'ai fini par ne plus rien en avoir à foutre de ce qu'ils nous faisaient vivre dans les simulations. C'est malsain et égoïste, je sais, mais c'était ma bouffée d'oxygène.

Root fronça les sourcils un peu perdue. Elle avait tout faux ? Ou pas sûre ? Shaw l'avait tuée et y avait-elle ressentie un bonheur, celui de la libération de sa torture quand c'était fait ? Car si Samaritain avait compris qu'elle était son talon d'Achille, Root fut certaine que la simulation de Shaw devait se finir en apothéose de souffrance par son meurtre de sang-froid. Rien que pour la détruire, des milliers et des milliers de fois. Mais même si c'était ça, Root ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Mais elle doute. Sameen n'a rien d'une sociopathe qui la descendrait froidement. Et Shaw venait de dire qu'elle se sentait bien pour ce qu'elles y vivaient à deux, ensemble, pas l'une contre l'autre dans un meurtre. C'était ça, sa bouffée d'oxygène.

\- Tu me demandes pardon pour t'avoir aidée à moins souffrir ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'ait toi aussi. Et surtout pas comme ça. Mais j'ai pas pu résister, ça me manquait trop.

\- C'est plutôt flatteur mon cœur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour ça !

Shaw l'avait regardée avec colère. Comment pouvait-elle prendre ça si légèrement ? Elle ne lui avait avoué qu'une partie de sa culpabilité.

\- Il ne m'aura jamais, lui rétorqua sérieusement Root devant son air contrarié, et toi non plus, il ne t'a pas eu.

Shaw respira mal et acquiesça. Elle commença à décrocher un peu.

\- Ça a éclaté la blonde, ça tu sais ? Cracha-t-elle furieuse. Nous voir baiser ensemble.

\- Oh, réalisa soudain Root.

L'interface venait soudain de percuter qu'elle avait eu raison dans ce qu'elle avait supposé. Elle s'était pourtant un instant raidie quand Shaw le lui avait confirmé. "C'est ignoble" fut la première pensée qui la percuta, accompagnée d'une soudaine montée de bile. Ils n'avaient pas juste plongé Shaw dans des mondes virtuels, ils avaient bel et bien assisté au spectacle. Ils avaient tout vu. Root réalisa la portée des conséquences de toute cette histoire, et elle comprit l'importance que Shaw y accordait. Elle réalisa bien mieux que la dernière fois quand elle avait entendu Shaw en parler à Reese parce qu'ici Root comprenait que Shaw essayait de lui présenter des excuses. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi elle accordait autant d'importance aux simulations. Ça ne concernait pas que Shaw, ça la concernait elle aussi. Et Sameen se sentait coupable envers Root pour avoir profité des simulations, pour faire une pause dans son triste quotidien une fois en présence de Root. Ça les avait humilié toutes les deux. L'interface sentit une sourde et froide colère l'envahir. Et en même temps, une joie et un sentiment de valorisation extrême. C'était ça le bon moment où Shaw trouvait du réconfort dans la simulation, c'était grâce à elle. Shaw n'avait pas pensé à quelqu'un d'autre, juste à Root. Ça confirmait ce qu'elle savait déjà, ou du moins ce qu'elle espérait très fort : Shaw la considère comme la personne la plus importante de son univers, elle l'aime, sincèrement et juste pour ce qu'elle est. Elle l'avait choisie comme réconfort dans le pire moment de sa vie. Bon, peut-être que Sam avait aussi ressenti une petite joie en la tuant, surtout si Root l'avait un peu énervée d'abord, avait intérieurement souri l'interface sans plus y croire vraiment désormais. Non, on avait poussé Shaw à la descendre, on l'y avait forcée, voilà pourquoi c'était très dur pour elle. Root pencha la tête en arrière et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Sadique, commença-t-elle doucement en comptant sur ses doigts. Perverse, folle. Et frustrée sexuellement. Elle cumule, dis donc.

Elle se redressa et observa Shaw avec un petit sourire.

\- Je parie qu'elle en pince pour nous deux. Elle n'ose peut-être pas nous demander un plan à trois. Mais pour moi, c'est toujours non, surtout avec elle.

Sameen était à nouveau devenue rouge de colère. Mais Root avait compris que ce n'était pas contre elle.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle pourtant, c'était pas drôle.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient, murmura Shaw furieuse, qu'ils sachent pour nous. C'est à nous, c'est notre ...

Mais elle n'a pas su finir. Elle n'a jamais su expliquer ce que Root et elle partagent. Elle n'a jamais su le nommer, l'expliquer, le comprendre. Elle sait juste qu'elle le ressent, que Root est importante.

\- … notre monde, avait achevé Root pour elle.

Sameen la regarda. Elle, elle savait trouver les mots. Pour elle, tout était si simple, si évident. Mais pas pour Shaw, elle, elle vivait sans se soucier de tout ça, elle en profitait, c'est tout.

\- Sameen, ils l'ont certes vu mais jamais ils n'y entreront.

Et là, Shaw s'était fermée comme une huitre. Ça aurait pourtant été le bon moment pour lui dire que justement si, Martine était entrée dans leur monde par la force. Pas juste en observant, mais physiquement et psychologiquement à travers Shaw qui n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, et donc que c'était sa faute si Martine y avait tout saccagé et que maintenant reconstruire était long. Ou alors rien n'était détruit mais Shaw n'avait plus la clé pour entrer dans ce merveilleux monde, et Root s'y retrouvait seule comme une idiote à l'y attendre. Tout ça était si simple et si compliqué à la fois. Ça avait tout sali et Shaw refusait que Root se sente elle aussi salie, malheureuse et seule.

Root l'avait vue se renfrogner, elle la connaissait trop bien.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce-pas ? devina-t-elle.

Shaw acquiesça mais une fois de plus, elle recula. Elle avait au moins fait la moitié du chemin.

\- Plus tard, lui répondit-elle alors.

Elle regarda la télévision, le générique de fin du film déroulait sur l'écran noir. Elles n'avaient même pas regardé la fin.

\- Si on allait dormir ? proposa Root sans plus insister.

Et elles sont montées se serrer l'une contre l'autre sous les draps, et Shaw s'est sentie un peu moins coupable, mais pas encore complètement sereine. Mais Ariane lui avait dit qu'elle faisait de gros progrès et que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et Root savait attendre, pour Sameen elle savait.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Mais où elle est encore une fois bordel ? marmonne Shaw entre ses dents en regardant dans le jardin.

Elle devait reconnaitre que tout comme Root, la gamine avait une sacrée capacité à savoir se planquer. Deux reines du cache-cache, telle mère, telle fille. Sameen soupire.

\- Lou, appelle-t-elle pour ce qui lui semble la millième fois, en avançant entre les arbres.

\- Oui, murmure calmement Louisa en souriant largement.

Elle est soudain apparue pendue par les jambes qu'elle a enroulées au niveau de ses genoux à une large branche. Sa tête en bas a atterri quelques centimètres à côté de celle de Shaw. Sam a bondi de surprise et a sorti son arme qu'elle a pointée sur elle.

\- Idiote, lâche-t-elle en baissant son flingue.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à grimper aux arbres comme un ouistiti ? C'est nouveau, elle ne faisait pas ça à New-York. Elle lui donne une forte claque sur le haut du crâne.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer, abrutie, crache-t-elle furieuse en rangeant son arme.

\- Tu ne ferais jamais ça, lui réplique Lou toujours aussi souriante.

\- Descends, lui ordonne Shaw encore franchement agacée.

Lou perd son sourire. Elle baisse les yeux sur la main de Shaw libérée de cet encombrant plâtre. Elle sait très bien pourquoi elle l'a cherchée. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas répondu quand Shaw l'a appelée.

\- Je veux pas, Shaw.

\- A cause du bruit ?

\- N'importe quoi, se défend Louisa en rougissant.

Shaw hausse les sourcils, ne se laissant pas berner par ce mensonge. Elle l'attrape dans ses bras pour la redéposer les pieds sur le sol.

\- Ta mère a eu une bonne idée. Amène-toi.

Louisa la suit et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouve assise sur un tabouret, son casque sur les oreilles la rendant totalement sourde à son environnement. Et elle regarde Shaw découper son plâtre, puis nettoyer doucement et délicatement la peau fripée. Elle la voit tâtonner son bras doucement et semble assez satisfaite. Les os sont bien alignés, ils n'ont pas bougé et sont en train de se réparer comme il faut. Elle lui enlève son casque. Louisa la voit sortir tout ce qu'il faut pour poser un nouveau plâtre. Elle fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- C'est encore très fragile, lui explique Shaw devant son air, mais ça se remet parfaitement. Je vais te refaire un plâtre.

\- Mais je pourrai pas me baigner, objecte Louisa.

\- Je vais mettre une couche de résine par-dessus. Ça sera imperméable.

Louisa sourit largement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû arrêter la médecine, observe soudain la petite au bout de plusieurs minutes alors que Shaw lui refait son plâtre. Tu es encore plus gentille que d'habitude quand tu soignes les gens.

\- J'ai pas arrêté, Louisa, on m'a virée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas eu assez de peine quand un de mes patients est mort alors que je m'occupais de lui.

Lou hausse les sourcils de surprise et d'incompréhension.

\- Tu le connaissais ton patient ?

\- Non.

Un court silence s'installe.

\- Ils sont trop nuls d'avoir fait ça, claque-t-elle soudain à la grande surprise de Shaw. Des tas de gens meurent chaque jour dans le monde et on ne pleure pas toutes les dix secondes quand ça arrive parce qu'on ne les connait pas, et parce que c'est normal que les gens meurent à un moment dans leur vie. Surtout que … Ben il était vieux ou pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est vraiment crétin de t'avoir jetée pour ça.

Shaw finit le plâtre et la regarde en souriant en coin. Louisa prenait la défense de sa mère et d'elle-même contre le monde entier. Sam ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle est très mûre pour une enfant de six ans. Elle percute des tas de choses qui échappent aux enfants de son âge. Sans parler de ses capacités techniques. Sameen a carrément halluciné quand trois jours plus tôt, Root l'a remise au codage et au hachage sur un ordinateur. La petite atteignait un sacré niveau de concentration, et la performance qui en était ressortie était époustouflante, surtout pour une enfant. Mais la petite avait été déçue, s'accusant d'être lente avec une seule main valide.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Greer remue son thé sans quitter l'immense écran blanc des yeux. Tout ça le contrarie, et en répercussion, ça contrarie beaucoup l'ancien agent de MI6. Il se demande encore comment une telle aberration est possible, sans parler de leur évasion, de leur fuite et de leur évaporation dans la nature. Tout cela sous le nez de Samaritain. Il ne peut lui nier qu'elle est très douée, il ne lui a jamais niée ses qualités. Mais ses défauts non plus, elle est si butée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pense de lui, il l'apprécie. Il l'a appréciée bien avant de savoir, bien avant de la rencontrer même. Et ensuite, il l'avait trouvée époustouflante dès leur première entrevue dans le métro presque sept ans plus tôt. Elle était déjà si têtue, si tenace, et si haineuse contre Samaritain, prompte à défendre sa si faible machine. Mais elle était seule contre tous à ce moment-là, ni Sameen Shaw, ni Harold Finch et ni John Reese n'étaient pleinement de son côté. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne la prenait pas pour une folle à lier, qu'il était même le seul à ce moment-là. Elle devait se sentir si seule, et il avait voulu se montrer gentil, lui offrir ce que personne ne pouvait lui offrir, de la compréhension, un partenariat, de la compassion même. A force d'amitié, elle aurait fini par l'apprécier peut-être. Mais elle n'avait pas eu confiance, elle avait eu peur de lui faire confiance, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on connait son passé. Greer comprend cela aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas voulu trahir la machine, sa seule vraie amie, la seule à lui avoir jamais fait confiance, la première à lui avoir donnée une chance. Greer était arrivé trop tard, il aurait dû trouver Root avant elle, l'embaucher quand il ne dirigeait que Decima. Il avait essayé. Toute le monde connaissait la fameuse Root, mais impossible d'attraper ce fantôme ou même ne serait-ce que de poser un visage sur son nom. Et ce jour-là dans le métro, il avait compris que c'était trop tard, il avait pourtant espéré qu'elle changerait d'avis. Si seulement elle avait accepté son offre, si seulement elle l'avait rejoint. Elle travaillerait aujourd'hui à ses côtés, ils ne seraient pas ennemis. Mais Root l'avait voulu ainsi et lui Greer n'y pouvait rien.

Il finit par boire sa tasse. Il adore le thé. Encore un point commun avec elle. Mais Root a tout de suite été claire avec lui, elle n'est pas comme lui. Comme elle se trompe, ils se ressemblent bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le savoir, bien plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Ça lui faisait trop peur. Quoique non pour ce dernier point. Après tout, elle ne sait pas, pas encore. Lui savait, juste lui et Samaritain pour l'instant. Il reste encore trop d'ombres dans toute cette histoire, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Tout comme Samaritain, il ne croit pas aux coïncidences, pourtant ... Cette Andrea n'avait pas pu lui en apprendre davantage sur Root. Jeune, elle lui avait certes fait confiance, mais pas encore assez pour lui confier tous ses secrets. Sameen Shaw savait. Mais la faire parler sur Root avait été une mission quasi impossible, elle la protégeait. Root avait au moins eu raison de la choisir elle, Greer doit bien leur reconnaître qu'elles forment un couple d'enfer. Mais quand Samaritain les aurait à nouveau attrapées, elles seraient séparées. Greer veut essayer de convaincre Root, de lui parler, de comprendre avec elle. Il pense à de nombreux stratagèmes pour l'amener à lui faire confiance, à travailler avec lui, peut-être en l'ayant d'abord brisée. Mais le problème reste le même, l'interface est trop obstinée. Pourtant même cette étrange nouvelle n'a rien changé, et ni lui, ni Samaritain ne s'intéressaient à Root pour cela, enfin pas juste pour cela. Si Root refuse de travailler pour Samaritain, elle finira soit dans un cercueil, soit dans un trou profond que Samaritain lui aura soigneusement choisi pour l'y faire moisir et où même sa précieuse machine ne la trouverait pas. Et Louisa serait bien mieux sans elle. Samaritain y veillerait.

Il pose sa tasse vide. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû s'y prendre ainsi. Mais que faire d'autre pour trouver cette fichue machine ? Shaw n'avait pas parlé, et frapper sur Root aurait été tout aussi inutile. Par contre Louisa, ça les avait affectées. La faiblesse de Root résidait en sa fille. Mais maintenant, sa haine contre eux était décuplée. Louisa. Un sacré coup de poker dans la vie de Root, le genre de donne qu'elle n'avait pas dû voir venir. Si seulement il l'avait trouvée quand elle était enceinte et vulnérable.

Greer réalise pourquoi trouver Root avait été si difficile après le meurtre de Christopher Nolan, la machine l'avait cachée en évident lien avec sa grossesse. Elle savait certes disparaître, mais tous ses hommes au service de Décima étaient à ses trousses, suivant la moindre de ses traces, et ils étaient sur ses talons quand elle était revenue à New-York pour une mission commune avec mademoiselle Shaw, surement la première, afin de sauver un certain Jason Greenfield. Elle était alors si proche, et pourtant elle avait disparu, la machine l'avait mise à l'abri, hors de sa portée. Il soupire en repensant à cet échec. Si seulement tout s'était passé comme prévu dans cet hôtel. Root aurait dû être blessée ce matin-là, pas tuée juste appréhendée, mais elle avait tout compris de travers. Cette femme n'était branchée qu'en mode survie. Greer aurait pourtant juste voulu lui parler, l'amener vers lui. Il avait passé un certain temps à mettre au point ce plan. Piéger Root n'avait rien d'aisé. Et tout s'était déroulé comme prévu dans cet hôtel, du moins au départ. Ça avait été d'autant plus crédible qu'il n'avait pas informé ses agents. Root pensait mener la danse en manipulant Christopher Nolan, mais c'est lui Greer qui la manipulait pour une fois. Il voulait que cette première rencontre soit digne de son personnage. Root aurait dû être grièvement blessée par Christopher. Ce dernier tirait toujours dans le foie, elle se serait vidée de son sang. Puis Greer aurait envoyé ses agents pour le descendre et la sauver. Ensuite, il l'aurait faite soigner et l'aurait convaincue en tant que sauveur. Il l'aurait embauchée tout comme il l'avait fait avec Clara Stanton. Il avait prévu un scénario parfait, sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, elle avait été bien plus vive et rapide que son agent, et elle avait pu s'enfuir sans une égratignure, mais avec un petit bagage en plus que personne, pas même elle, n'avait soupçonné. Ça avait été désastreux, et après rien n'avait pu permettre à leur relation de s'améliorer. L'attraper s'était tout bonnement révélé impossible ce fameux jour alors qu'il la tenait, elle avait à nouveau disparu comme un écran de fumée. Elle n'avait pas conscience, ou alors elle s'en fichait, du fait que Greer la cherchait partout dans cette maudite ville. Mais sa machine le savait, et elle l'avait protégée. Quand, une fois Samaritain en service, ils avaient découvert la bibliothèque, une cage était présente, aménagée bien étrangement pour y contenir un prisonnier. Aujourd'hui au vue de ce qu'il sait et de l'étrange couleur des murs, Greer réalise seulement qu'il y avait eu un enfant là-bas. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'était devenu Root quelques semaines après l'échec du plan à l'hôtel. La machine l'avait faite enfermer là-dedans parce qu'elle avait vu qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, et Root y avait passé sa grossesse et même les premiers mois de la vie de Louisa. Puis elle avait pu en sortir, reprendre son travail. Et elle avait ensuite rencontré Greer dans le métro, face à face pour la première fois. Il avait été calme, franc avec elle, il avait décidé de ne pas refaire la même erreur qu'un an auparavant, de n'user d'aucun subterfuge. Root était persuadée qu'il avait voulu la tuer, elle avait vu le message sur le téléphone de Nolan. Même s'il lui avait dit la vérité, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Et si elle l'avait cru, elle n'aurait pas été emballée par l'idée qu'il ait voulu la duper et la piéger. Il l'avait sous-estimée ce jour-là à l'hôtel. Mais là dans le métro, il ne l'avait pas sous-estimée, il avait joué carte sur table. Et Root lui avait ri au nez en balayant d'un revers son offre. Elle avait plus confiance en la machine qu'en lui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il s'y était mal pris. Elle avait aussi eu peur pour sa fille d'où son franc et net refus. Si Samaritain avait déjà été en service, tout se serait bien passé, l'IA aurait convaincu Root. Il était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu. Root ne se serait pas sentie piégée, ni contrainte, elle aurait accepté et trahi sa machine. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait ce fameux jour dans le métro, c'est parce que de une, elle n'avait pas confiance en Greer et de deux, elle voulait protéger sa fille pensant sa machine invincible et pensant Greer trop dangereux pour l'enfant. Il ne représentait pourtant aucun danger pour la petite, ni pour Root. Non ! C'est elle qui est dangereuse pour Louisa. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'elle avait une fille avant de la voir dans le Washington Park. Petite, six ans et les yeux bleus. Tout collait et il avait percuté qui était Louisa. Il avait fait le lien avec l'étrange décoration de cette pièce à la bibliothèque. S'il avait tout de suite deviné que la cage avait servi à enfermer Root, il n'avait cependant pas compris l'étrange décoration bleu pastel de la pièce. Une fois toutes les cartes en mains, rien de plus simple que de recoller toutes les pièces du puzzle. Mais quelques-unes lui échappaient encore. Root était un mystère, et il soupçonnait qu'elle l'était même pour elle-même.

Samaritain active la communication.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles, mademoiselle Rousseau ?

\- Aucunes traces d'elles dans tout le comté de Crow Wing.

\- Hum, je vois.

Il sent sa colère transparaître dans sa voix. La méthode qu'ils ont due employer en désespoir de cause a été qualifiée par Martine de préhistorique. Faire du porte à porte avec leurs photographies pour demander si elles avaient été vues, torturer si besoin. Un vrai travail de fourmi. Mais aucune information n'avait été concluante. Et semer des corps mutilés dans tous l'état allait attirer l'attention des deux femmes. Donc impossible.

\- N'ayez crainte, ma chère, nous les retrouverons très bientôt. Samaritain compte bien sur la réussite de son plan. Elles ne resteront pas terrées très longtemps.

\- Et si elles étaient déjà retournées à New-York ?

Mais Samaritain a calculé les chances pour cette option comme faible. La machine avait voulu les cacher, qu'elles se reprennent un peu. Shaw est désormais très mentalement perturbée et ne risque pas de passer inaperçue avec ses sautes d'humeur violentes. Et Root ne la laisserait pas, tout comme sa fille. Elles étaient donc ensemble et dans un lieu isolé. Résultat le plus probant, elles étaient encore dans les parages. Le Minnesota est idéal pour leur petite remise à niveau.

\- Non, répond Greer, elles sont encore là. En attendant de trouver plus d'indices, continuez vos recherches.

\- Très bien.

Et elle raccroche, il allait encore falloir tâtonner. Elle se tourne vers Lambert sans s'occuper de Blackwell. La chambre est encore une fois bien pourrie. Pas un motel ne semblait acceptable dans ce coin.

\- Il nous reste quoi comme comté à visiter ? Soupire-t-elle.

\- Morrison, répond-t-il.

\- On y sera demain, annonce-t-elle.

\- On devrait rentrer, soupire Jeff attirant leurs attentions. Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Oh, le petit Jeff est fatigué, marmonne-t-elle. Vas-y, tire-toi, personne ne te retient. Et ça me donnera enfin l'occasion de te mettre une balle dans la tête.

Il déglutit et choisit plutôt de se taire. Elle était dingue, pas la peine de la mettre encore plus en rogne.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Après avoir laissé de quoi nourrir Balou pour au moins une semaine (Shaw avait insisté pour qu'il ait assez à manger, bien qu'elles ne partaient que 48 heures), elles se sont retrouvées quelques heures plus tard assises dans un canoë. Shaw seule, et Root dans un second bateau avec sa fille. Root est la seule ayant les deux mains vraiment valides, elle a retiré son atèle avant de partir. Ses doigts ne la font plus souffrir maintenant, et elle rame les deux mains sur sa pagaie double. Shaw est assez habile et manie la sienne avec les deux mains, mais sans forcer sur sa main blessée qu'elle a laissée bloquer dans son atèle. Louisa quant à elle, n'y arrive pas. Elle frappe la surface de l'eau avec sa pagaie simple plus qu'elle ne rame. A une main, elle n'y arrive pas et Ariane prend pitié d'elle en lui soufflant une technique. Elle finit par en agripper le manche du bout des doigts de sa main plâtrée pour mieux la diriger tandis que sa main valide l'agrippe au milieu du manche et la manie avec dextérité et force. Une fois qu'elle y arrive au bout de deux longues heures, elle sourit enfin largement profitant pleinement de l'activité. Elle a arrosé sa mère au début parce qu'elle ne manipulait pas bien sa rame, ensuite juste pour la noyer. Et Root lui a rendu la pareille en riant. Sa mère a soupiré de bien-être quand elle a vu le large sourire de Louisa pleinement concentrée sur son activité et sur le paysage magnifique des falaises ocre rouge plongeant dans le lac sans fin où elles se reflètent. L'interface observe Sameen. Elle est silencieuse mais calme, pas renfermée. Elle semble être en totale contemplation sur le paysage qui s'offre à elle. Juste sereine et Root aussi. La lueur du soleil varie au cours de la journée, et le résultat sur les falaises du lac passe de très beau à magnifique au coucher du soleil. Elles ont ramé toute la journée, Louisa a même fait une sieste dans le bateau à un moment. L'île de leur campement est en vue et Louisa pagaie avec obstination et force.

\- Shaw, on fait la course ? propose soudain la petite.

Shaw se tourne vers elle. Louisa a un sourire canaille et hausse les sourcils en signe de défi. Pour toute réponse, Sam lève les yeux au ciel. Mais Root pagaie soudain très vite en la dépassant.

\- La dernière sur la plage monte la tente, mon cœur, lance-t-elle comme défi.

Louisa pagaie vite elle aussi en riant. Et Sameen se prête au jeu en accélérant pour les rattraper. Mais Root et Louisa sont en avance et Sam s'avoue vaincue dès qu'elle accoste. Louisa l'arrose mais Sam ne se laisse pas faire et la trempe des pieds à la tête. La petite rit aux éclats et Root les observe amusée. Quand elles s'arrêtent, un timide sourire éclaire le visage de Shaw et elle relève la tête pour croiser le regard de Root.

\- Quoi ?

\- Heureusement que sur nous trois, tu es la seule adulte responsable !

Shaw ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve rien à répliquer. Comme d'habitude. Root hausse les sourcils et laisse un large sourire amusé s'étaler sur son visage. Shaw attrape un gros sac en toile et passe devant elle pour s'enfoncer dans le sous-bois. Root la suit les yeux. Ariane avait raison, c'était une bonne idée cette sortie. Elle se retourne quand elle entend Louisa traîner difficilement le bateau sur la plage. Elle l'aide à monter les deux embarcations les unes après les autres jusqu'au bout de la plage pour les attacher à un arbre. Puis elles déchargent et montent rejoindre Shaw qui a déjà monté la tente à l'écart des autres campeurs.

Lou s'endort vite, la journée l'a exténuée. Elle n'a même pas demandé la suite de l'histoire de Casse-Noisette. Root a pourtant pris le livre. Lou a refusé de réclamer encore de l'attention au travers d'une histoire. Elle a l'impression de devenir trop collante envers elles. Elles ont besoin de se retrouver et sans elle, elle n'a jamais été un obstacle entre elles. Lou les aime toutes les deux très fort. Et en plus, elle est juste épuisée, elle n'aurait pas tenu deux minutes pour l'histoire. Elle n'a même pas eu la force de monter à un arbre. Elle adore ça pourtant depuis quelques semaines, elle se sent en sécurité là-haut loin du sol, comme si personne ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Pas même Samaritain. Root la regarde dormir longtemps en replaçant les mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Louisa serre son lapin en peluche dans sa main valide, et sa petite Luciole brillante. Root sourit, elle est trop mignonne. Comment peut-on avoir envie de lui faire du mal ? Comment peut-on être assez abjectes pour faire du mal à une enfant comme elle ? Lou n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Root sait que c'est injuste, comme ça l'a été pour elle. Elle sait maintenant qu'elle ne méritait pas ce qu'on lui a fait subir enfant. Son sourire glisse et elle ravale un sanglot alors qu'un terrible souvenir lui revient en pleine face. Elle se détourne de sa fille et enroule ses genoux de ses bras. Elle n'avait que 9 ans.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Samantha ? Appelle Katarina.

Elle avait trop mal à la tête et ne pouvait plus se lever mais elle avait perçu la présence de sa fille. Sa petite fille qu'elle aimait tant. Une erreur et une faute impardonnable. Mais pas pour elle. Katarina avait aimé Samantha bien qu'elle lui ait valu une vie de punitions et de souffrances. Mais la petite n'était pas en faute. Et elle est tellement magnifique.

\- Samantha ? Appelle-t-elle encore une fois.

Mais la petite reste à la porte accablée de chagrin quand elle voit l'état dans lequel que cette ordure l'a mise.

\- Maman, répond-t-elle pourtant en la voyant s'agiter face à son silence.

Katarina se guide au son de sa voix, elle ne voit plus très bien depuis la veille. Et ce mal de tête … Elle aperçoit une forme floue à la porte.

\- Viens, murmure-t-elle en agitant doucement sa main.

Samantha entre doucement et la rejoint dans le lit, et sa mère l'enserre dans ses bras. Katarina a eu peur, elle ne l'a pas vue depuis deux longs jours, ils l'avaient encore punie.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Pour toute réponse, Samantha se met à pleurer.

\- Maman, je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. Je ne voulais pas, je te jure.

\- Je sais, lui murmure doucement sa mère en la câlinant. Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Pour toute réponse, Samantha sanglote encore plus.

\- Chut, tente de la calmer sa mère.

\- Je suis désolée.

Katarina sent les larmes couler.

\- C'est moi qui aie commis un péché, pas toi, réplique-t-elle. Alors ne sois pas désolée.

Samantha se redresse. C'est assommant ce que sa mère est conditionnée par toute cette folie. Et encore plus assommant qu'elle-même à tout juste neuf ans, ait compris ce qui semblera toujours lui échapper. Elle la regarde sévèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal pour mériter ça, nom d'un chien ? Pourquoi on est là ?

Katarina aurait pu lui répondre qu'elles étaient là à cause d'elle, à cause d'une erreur, de sa crédulité envers le désir et l'amour que cet homme disait éprouver pour elle. Ou encore à cause de Dieu, du prophète, de la peur de l'enfer et de la damnation éternelle. Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait satisfait sa fille et elle le savait, donc elle s'est tue.

\- Avoir un bébé, c'est pas un crime, insiste Samantha comme pour la réveiller de son apathique soumission.

\- Mais avoir un enfant en dehors du mariage, c'est un péché mortel, Samantha !

\- Tss, lâche-t-elle méprisante. Tous les péchés mortels ne justifient pas un endroit pareil et une vie si horrible.

Mais sa mère ne lui répond pas. Samantha se penche à son oreille.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, chuchote-t-elle. Je commettrais n'importe quel péché mortel pour foutre le camp d'ici !

Sa mère a légèrement souri, elle ne l'a pas crue. Elle ne voit en elle qu'un ange. A l'heure actuelle, Root pleure en repensant à ça, elle n'avait pas commis n'importe quel péché mortel, elle les avait tous commis. Si sa mère était encore vivante, elle serait morte de tristesse en sachant cela. Mais ce jour-là, sa mère l'a juste serrée plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Je n'irais nulle part, Samantha.

\- S'il te plait, la supplie sa fille en repensant à leur dernière tentative. On pourrait …

\- Non je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais plus.

Sa fille s'est redressée. Elle a dû mal à entendre, ça n'était que ça.

\- Quoi ? murmure-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre.

Sa mère ne lui répond pas.

\- Quoi ? répète-t-elle plus angoissée.

\- Je vais mourir, Samantha.

Un silence de mort est tombé sur elles. Samantha a été assommée. Et les mots si simples à comprendre semblaient résonner en écho dans la pièce sans avoir de sens.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle enfin tout doucement.

\- Si, continue sa mère. Tu vas t'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Non, a répété toujours aussi doucement Samantha d'une voix totalement paniquée maintenant alors que les larmes coulent à flots sur son visage. Je t'en prie, non. Tu vas t'en remettre, tu t'en remets toujours.

\- Non, pas cette fois.

\- Je t'en supplie, maman, non !

\- Ça va aller, Samantha …

\- Maman, chuchote la petite en pleurant.

Elle avale sa salive de travers.

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule, maman, je t'en supplie.

\- Je veillerai toujours sur toi.

Rien n'avait été plus faux, Root avait été seule. Très seule, toute seule, abandonnée de tous. Personne n'avait veillé sur elle, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien après. Le néant. Et une solitude atroce pour elle.

\- Je ne pourrai pas. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seule. Et tu es la personne la plus maligne et la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

\- À quoi ça me servira ici ?

\- Ne reste pas ici, crache Katarina en se redressant puisant dans une dernière once de force. Tu m'entends, tu dois vivre, ne fais pas comme moi, ne crois pas toute ta vie à un mensonge. Tu n'es pas la pire chose qu'il me soit arrivée. Tu es la meilleure, tu es magnifique. Alors sauve-toi, sois heureuse et ne reviens jamais ici.

\- Comment je vais faire ?

\- Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu as tant de talents, suis-les et tout ira bien.

Sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge, mais pas celle de sa fille. C'était fini le temps où elle était dupe. Elle avait enfin vu nettement sa fille, tout comme elle avait vu nettement la vérité pour la première fois. Samantha était terrifiée et emplie de larmes. Sa mère les lui avait doucement essuyées. Katarina regrettait de ne pas l'avoir sortie de là, de ne pas être partie avec elle. Elle avait eu peur de passer l'éternité en enfer, mais sans savoir que l'enfer, elle y était déjà depuis des années. Samantha devrait fuir, certes seule, mais elle devait fuir à tout prix. Et elles se reverraient un jour. Mais en attendant, elle devait la protéger, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite assez bien.

\- Jure-le-moi, Samantha.

\- Maman …

\- Jure-le-moi, lui crie presque sa mère.

Samantha a dégluti. Puis elle a acquiescé.

\- Je te le promets.

Soulagée, Katarina a soupiré avant de se rallonger.

\- C'est bien.

Samantha s'est assise à côté d'elle et ne lui a pas lâchée sa main.

\- Sois courageuse, d'accord ?

La petite a ravalé ses sanglots et a acquiescé.

\- Et si je ne m'en sors pas ? Je n'ai rien de spécial.

\- Tu es tout sauf ordinaire, Samantha.

Sa fille l'a embrassée sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime, maman. Ne t'en va pas. Je t'aime. S'il te plait.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Pour toujours.

A peine le dernier mot prononcé, Samantha a éclaté en sanglots quand la main qu'elle tenait a cessé de lui serrer les doigts pour mollement retomber sur le matelas. Elle a compris. Sa mère était partie. Injustement.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root essuie d'un revers de la main une larme. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus repensé à ça, mais chez Samaritain, elle avait revécu cet instant. Sameen n'avait pas encore dû être appelé pour faire le dosage à ce moment-là car elle avait revécue ce souvenir de manière très fugace et très floue, elle s'était réveillée en proie à de violentes convulsions et ensuite elle avait perdu connaissance quand son cœur avait fait un arrêt. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle l'avait pleinement revécu dans un cauchemar, juste une nuit. Shaw l'avait consolée à son réveil. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Mais ça suffisait pour que son passé la rattrape. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait voulu à sa mère ! Andrea n'avait rien arrangé de ce côté-là. Mais plus simplement, Root en avait voulu à la Terre entière, à l'humanité entière. Et puis avec Ariane, elle avait trouvé la paix sereine, et avec Louisa et Shaw, le bonheur extrême. Elle redresse la tête et observe le feu de camp au loin des autres campeurs qui rient. Des gens tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires qui n'ont pas la moindre petite idée du monde dans lequel ils vivent, ni de la guerre qui s'y déroule. Ils étaient venus les voir plus tôt pour leur proposer de se joindre à eux. Root a juste poliment décliné et le temps de se retourner, Shaw avait déjà tourné les talons et était partie s'isoler. Root observe le sous-bois, elle l'attend depuis quelques heures maintenant et la nuit est tombée. Elle a envie d'être avec elle, mais elle hésite à laisser Louisa si jamais elle se réveille d'un cauchemar …

\- Ariane, murmure-t-elle. Tu peux me prévenir si Lou commence à s'agiter ?

\- Bien sûr, va la rejoindre, Root, elle est sur la plage.

L'interface se lève. Shaw l'attend assise dans le sable en contre bas où elles ont accosté plus tôt. Root s'assoit à côté d'elle et Shaw pose sa main dans la sienne.

\- Elle dort ?

Root acquiesce.

\- C'est ma faute tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle la dernière fois.

Sam ne ressent pas la culpabilité. Elle énonce juste un fait.

\- Non, c'est celle de Samaritain.

Shaw ne répond pas.

\- J'ai été nulle avec elle. Mais je ne sais pas faire tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

Shaw ne lui répond pas. Un silence s'installe et Root ne le brise pas.

\- Je ne suis pas toi.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Sameen ?

\- Elle m'a demandée une histoire. Et après elle m'aurait surement demandée de l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Et je ne … je ne sais pas faire tout ça. Je suis nulle. Et quand je le fais, c'est pas moi, c'est pas normal et ça finit mal. Je finis par tout faire foirer.

\- Pourquoi Louisa t'a demandée ça ? S'étonne sincèrement Root.

Lou sait pourtant comment est Sameen.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du coup ?

\- Je suis juste partie en la plantant là. J'ai pas compris, Root, ce qu'elle ... Enfin j'ai pas compris et je me suis enfuie encore une fois.

\- Elle a eu peur, comprend l'interface. Mais merde, où j'étais ?

\- Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Ça n'aurait surement rien changé si ça avait été moi, tu sais. Elle passe de mauvaises nuits de toute façon. Avec ou sans histoire, avec ou sans baiser du soir, finit-elle avec un petit coup d'épaule amusé pour la détendre.

Shaw la regarde abattue.

\- Root, je ne peux pas faire ça. Lou doit savoir que je ne peux pas. Je l'ai consolée quand on était prisonnière avant que tu te rendes parce qu'il n'y avait que moi, parce que ça me faisait mal de la voir si triste, et parce qu'elle m'avait manquée. Mais je ne peux pas être toi.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse il y a longtemps. Mais Root, je ne peux plus la tenir. Je ne peux plus m'occuper d'elle. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je sais pas comment on fait.

\- Bien sûr que si, soupire Root. Tu sais aimer.

\- Tu parles, réplique Shaw. Aussi bien qu'une bombe incendiaire. C'est si simple pour tout le monde, si naturel. Comme s'ils avaient tous le mode d'emploi. Mais pas moi.

Root secoue la tête mais ne relève pas.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandée d'aimer Louisa, bien que tu le fasses quand même. Je t'ai demandée si tu pouvais prendre soin d'elle et t'en occuper s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien en somme, à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Pour ce qui est de l'aimer, c'est mon boulot, pas le tien. Alors ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas rompu ta promesse ce fameux soir.

\- Oui mais si elle …

\- Laisse-lui du temps, Shaw, la coupe Root. Elle a eu peur, elle a perdu tous ses repères. Elle commence à reprendre pied. Ça va s'arranger. Lou n'attend pas de toi à ce que tu sois une mère. C'est moi sa mère et elle le sait. Et si tu la trouves trop collante, trop expressive avec toi, tu as toujours su l'envoyer sur les roses pour lui faire comprendre.

\- Ouais mais enfin là, excuse-moi, vue tout ce qu'elle a traversé, je n'ai pas très envie de la remballer pour qu'elle se mette à chialer.

\- Tu la sous-estimes bien trop, Shaw. Lou est forte, elle ne pleurera pas pour ça. Elle te connaît. Si tu ne changes pas ton comportement avec elle, si tu continues à faire comme avant, elle ne t'en demandera pas plus. Mais depuis qu'on est arrivées ici, tu es différente avec Louisa. Tu montres plus facilement ton attachement envers elle.

Shaw ouvre la bouche pour protester. C'était la meilleure celle-là, qu'on lui reproche de trop montrer son attachement envers quelqu'un.

\- C'est pas une critique, Shaw, la coupe Root. Mais ne t'étonne pas après que Lou change d'attitude envers toi.

\- En quoi j'ai été trop expressive avec Louisa ?

Root penche la tête en souriant.

\- Depuis quand tu construis des boussoles Shaw ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'amuses à l'arroser dans un lac ?

\- …

Sam souffle excédée en détournant le regard.

\- Tu as changé, Sameen. Avec elle, tu n'es plus pareille.

\- Rien n'est plus pareil, soupire Shaw en baissant la tête de dépit.

Root resserre sa prise sur sa main et Shaw la regarde à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est pas plus mal, Sameen. Mais on n'a pas le choix, il faudra juste qu'on trouve un nouvel équilibre toutes les trois. Mais Louisa ne te demandera pas trop, dis-lui quand elle est chiante et c'est tout.

Elle s'allonge sur le sable et Shaw la regarde un instant. Puis soudain, elle s'allonge contre elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se redresse déjà vivement se maudissant pour cet accès de tendresse, elle en a marre d'allumer son désir pour ensuite ne rien pouvoir en faire. Elle est prête à s'enfuir mais Root la retient en enroulant ses bras autour de son buste et elle la tire vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Shaw sourit dans le baiser et passe une jambe au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui encadre le visage de ses deux mains et finit par lâcher ses lèvres pour lui mordiller l'oreille. Root soupire de plaisir, elle voudrait tant et rien de plus à la fois. Shaw s'arrête soudain encore une fois. Elle est sur le point de se relever pour s'enfuir pour de bon, s'en voulant d'être si gourde, mais Root la retient toujours.

\- Reste avec moi.

Shaw la regarde un instant puis elle s'installe contre elle et elles s'endorment ainsi.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lou ouvre les yeux au chant des oiseaux. Elle est éblouie par le soleil qui passe à travers la toile. Elle s'étire en grognant, elle a bien dormi. Sans cauchemar, sans pleurs, sans peur, sans maman … Sans maman. La gamine se redresse. Ni Shaw, ni sa mère ne sont là. Elle fronce les sourcils, elles sont déjà debout peut-être. Elle fait glisser la fermeture de la tente et sort dans l'air frais du matin. Le ciel est bleu, ça va encore être une belle journée. Louisa sourit, elle adore la nature, la forêt, la liberté tout simplement. Depuis quelques semaines, elle renoue peu à peu avec ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait en vivant à New-York. Les buildings ou les arbres qu'importe tant que cela permet l'ascension, elle adore cette sensation de se retrouver petite au milieu de l'immensité si propre pour se cacher, et disparaître.

Elles ne sont pas là, elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Ariane ? Où elles sont ?

\- Oh ben elles t'ont peut-être abandonnée, suppose ironiquement Ariane

\- Ah, ah très drôle, réplique Louisa sarcastique.

\- Il est encore très tôt, Louisa, rendors-toi.

\- J'ai plus sommeil, ronchonne la gamine en baillant.

Elle marque une pause.

\- On fait un jeu ? propose gaiment la petite.

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

\- Euh …

\- Ta mère a pris un ordinateur, tu veux coder un peu avec moi ?

\- Oh ouais, s'exclame la petite. Mais je suis lente en ce moment et …

" Pas assez douée " finit-elle pour elle-même. Samaritain l'avait laissée faire ce jour-là, pour la tablette puis pour les caméras dans la chambre froide. Tout ça avait été trop facile, et Lou s'était fait berner. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. C'était le moment.

\- Pas grave, on a du temps devant nous. Si tu en as marre, tu me le dis, on arrêtera.

\- Ok, dit Lou en sortant l'ordinateur que Root a emporté. On travaille sur quoi ?

\- Tu saurais pirater les services de police du comté ?

\- J'avais réussi à New-York avant que …

Elle ne finit pas.

\- Bon, on s'y met alors, lui dit Ariane pour passer son trouble qu'elle a bien identifié.

Elle peut le faire seule mais elle sait que Lou aime coder, elle aime se prouver qu'elle peut le faire car c'est dur et donc extrêmement valorisant. Et ça pourra toujours lui servir dans leur situation. Plus elle sera douée, plus elle aura une chance de s'en sortir par la suite. Mais même avec ça, Lou restait trop vulnérable.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sam est réveillée par le bruit doux des vagues. Tout est calme. Apaisant. Oui c'est ça, réalise Shaw, elle est apaisée. Elle a senti Root contre elle, bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle a senti son odeur, sa respiration calme lui indiquant qu'elle dormait. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre mais Shaw savait aussi qu'en faisant ça, elle se montrait vulnérable. Et la dernière fois, ça lui avait été fatal. Bien sûr avec Root, elle voudrait penser qu'il n'en sera pas de même. Mais Shaw sait qu'elle lui fait du mal. Dans l'autre sens, c'est différent, Root pourrait déverser sa peine sur elle que Shaw ne serait pas bousillée en mille morceaux. Car la peine de Root ne la concerne pas elle, ni elles deux, ça ne concerne que son passé. Mais ce que Shaw a à lui dire … Elle n'arrête pas de retourner la question encore et encore, ça la rend folle. Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Root gémit dans son sommeil et colle sa joue dans la paume de la main de Shaw. Et Sam sourit en coin, Root est si forte et si vulnérable à la fois. Alors comment elle allait le prendre ?

L'interface ouvre les yeux et la voit l'observer d'une manière bien trop pensive.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, gémit-elle en baillant. Bien dormi ?

Sameen hausse les épaules. Son estomac grogne et Root sourit avant de se lever.

\- Petit déjeuner ?

\- Je te rejoins, j'aimerais …

Elle ne finit pas mais Root comprend. Elle veut être seule.

\- Je te fais du café, murmure-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Shaw l'entend remonter vers la tente. Ce week-end était sympa en fin de compte. Pas angoissant, ni stressant. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elles ont toujours raison et que ça fait vraiment et gentiment chier.

\- Ariane ?

\- Oui, Shaw ?

\- Merci.

Et elle remonte. Ariane comprend qu'elle veut lui dire ainsi qu'elle la pardonne.

Shaw se serre une tasse de café alors que Root est assise dans la tente et parle à Louisa qui est sur un ordinateur. Elle fronce les sourcils. Tss, Root et la technologie. Jamais sans un téléphone ou un ordinateur, quand c'est pas les deux à la fois. Même ici dans ce lieu perdu. En pleine nature.

\- C'est bien, la félicite Root.

\- Non je suis lente.

\- Mais non, prends confiance en toi.

\- J'étais pas prête pour affronter Samaritain.

Root ne répond pas. Elle se mord les lèvres, elle avait fait de son mieux pour préparer Louisa. En vain. Elle ferme le couvercle de l'ordinateur.

\- Il m'a battue à plate couture, soupire Louisa abattue.

\- Il est minable, Louisa, crache Root avec colère. Tu vaux des milliards de fois plus que lui.

\- Mais je ne suis pas douée comme toi.

Et Lou se tait. Elle a enfin avoué ce que tout le monde savait déjà. Elles sont deux super-women, et elle, eh bien … Elle n'est qu'une petite fille de six ans.

\- Quand j'avais six ans, je ne savais même pas lire, je ne savais pas ce qu'était un ordinateur, ni que les ordinateurs existaient en fait. Alors crois-tu que je savais coder ?

Louisa ouvre grand la bouche de surprise. Elle a du mal à y croire, mais sa mère ne lui ment pas.

\- Ce que je veux te dire c'est ce que tu as le temps d'apprendre, ne te mets pas la pression avec Samaritain.

Shaw ne dit rien. Mais ont-elles vraiment le temps ?

\- Plus important que de coder pour le virtuel, tu dois savoir te débrouiller dans le monde réel, murmure-t-elle enfin pour changer de sujet. Dans tous les espaces du monde réel.

Lou fronce les sourcils en finissant son verre de lait.

\- Tu as mis ton maillot de bain ? L'éclaire Shaw.

La gamine sourit à pleine dents et part s'habiller. Shaw évite soigneusement de regarder Root qui l'observe en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait déjà ? Ah oui, elle avait changé avec Louisa, mais ça n'était peut-être pas en mal.

Lou coule à pic et se débat comme une folle en battant des bras et des pieds. Elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux dans l'eau, ni à remonter, et encore moins à respirer. Elle ouvre la bouche pour crier à l'aide dans l'eau mais seules des bulles sortent. Soudain une puissante force l'agrippe et la tire et elle respire soudain.

\- Mais t'es folle ou conne ? Crache Shaw.

Lou crache un peu d'eau en riant. Elle voit sa mère arriver en courant. Ariane les a prévenues.

\- Elle va bien ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

\- Ça va, répond Lou en crachant encore de l'eau. J'ai pas eu besoin de Sam pour me noyer en fin de compte, j'ai bien failli y arriver toute seule.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu, peste Shaw avec colère. Tu es devenue inconsciente ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais.

\- J'ai juste voulu essayer toute seule. Je me suis dit que ce serait pas si difficile que ça.

Sameen la ramène sur la plage pendant qu'elle finit son explication. Et sa mère se précipite pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien, maman, je t'assure.

Elle se tourne pour voir Shaw furieuse la fusiller du regard.

\- Je ne peux rien t'apprendre, crache-t-elle avec colère.

\- Mais …

\- Va te faire voir, Louisa Groves.

Elle tourne déjà les talons. Mais Lou refuse de s'avouer ainsi vaincue, elle sait qu'elle a fait une erreur. Comme la dernière fois.

\- Je suis désolée. Shaw, attends. S'il te plait.

Mais Sameen ne se retourne pas et s'éloigne à grands pas.

\- C'était ma faute si je me suis fait attraper et si après ils ont eu maman.

La phrase est sortie d'un coup. Root ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche, et Sam s'arrête nette sans se retourner. Louisa déglutit mais elle continue.

\- J'ai été repérée au Washington Park parce que j'y suis retournée pour faire un stupide dessin et un agent m'y attendait.

Sam se retourne et sur son visage, Lou voit qu'elle est encore plus furieuse. Pourtant la gamine ne recule pas.

\- Maman avait un numéro à sauver et j'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin parce qu'elle était inquiète, on venait de découvrir mon truc. Elle m'a laissée l'adresse pour que je l'y rejoigne parce que sinon on n'y serait jamais à l'heure, bégaie Lou alors que Shaw s'approche d'elle lentement pas à pas, l'air vraiment menaçant.

Et tout s'embrouille chez Lou.

\- Je … C'était mon parc préféré, bredouille-t-elle. J'ai été stupide et je me suis fait avoir.

Sameen est maintenant devant elle et s'agenouille pour se mettre à son niveau et Lou a envie de s'enfuir en courant devant son regard brulant de colère.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, Shaw. Et moi j'en fais beaucoup. J'en fais trop. Mais je suis prête à apprendre, à être sage, à ne plus en faire, à être moins stupide, à obéir, à …

Elle s'arrête incapable de finir. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir la déception chez elle. Root pince les lèvres et secoue la tête, Lou ne peut pas changer, elle est nature, elle aime la liberté, son indépendance. Elle peut apprendre, être plus prudente mais elle ne peut pas devenir une petite chose sage et tranquille. La petite attend ce qui lui semble être un très long moment et elle ouvre les yeux quand elle sent la main douce de sa mère lui caresser la joue. Sauf que ce n'est pas Root, c'est Shaw.

\- Les gens font des erreurs, Lou, murmure soudain Shaw en la regardant sans plus aucune colère maintenant. On en fait tous.

Elle retire vivement sa main quand elle voit ce qu'elle fait, mais ni Lou, ni Root ne font de commentaires. Sam soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Ecoute, reprend-t-elle. On ne te demande pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre parce que Samaritain existe. Mais tu dois apprendre à réfléchir et à ne pas foncer tête baissée. Analyse ton environnement, la situation.

Elle se relève et regarde Root avec une pointe de reproche. L'interface fronce les sourcils.

\- Et toi, tu l'as laissée toute seule dans New-York ? T'aurais jamais fait ça !

\- Elle a pas eu le choix, la défend Lou. Et c'était ma faute, c'est moi qui aie décidé d'aller au parc, maman n'aurait jamais voulu et je le savais. Je devais juste aller chez le médecin. C'était pas sa …

\- C'était ma faute, la coupe Root sans quitter Shaw des yeux alors que cette dernière la regarde toujours. Je l'ai laissée seule, j'ai fait une erreur. Je pensais que ça irait, que sa couverture était solide, que c'était pas pour longtemps, que … Je pourrais te donner toutes les bonnes excuses du monde qui me sont passées par la tête mais aucune n'est valable. C'est juste que parfois, je ne vois pas en elle une enfant ordinaire, je la vois si douée. Et j'ai minimisé le danger.

Léger silence s'installe.

\- Merde, crache Shaw en secouant la tête. Mais qui je suis pour te juger, pour vous juger toutes les deux ?

Elle se redresse et perd son regard sur le lac. Root la regarde un instant. Puis elle se tourne vers Louisa qui semble en totale contemplation de ses pieds.

\- Bon, soupire Root. On nage ou on rame tout de suite ?

Mais aucune des deux filles ne bouge, ni ne lui répond. Root a soudain envie de rire. Elles sont toutes les deux si … enfin tellement … Root fronce les sourcils. "Uniques". Oui c'est ça, elles sont uniques. Et à trois, même seules contre le monde entier, rien ne peut les arrêter. Alors Root se baisse et les arrose soudain abondamment. Louisa relève vivement la tête et rit aux éclats de surprise avant de lui rendre la pareille. Shaw souffle un instant de se retrouver tremper une seconde fois, puis elle voit les deux qui rient comme des idiotes.

\- Ah, hurle Louisa en riant alors que Root la submerge d'eau. Shaw, au secours !

Et Sameen sourit en coin avant de la rejoindre dans l'eau sans enlever son short ni son tee-shirt bien qu'elle ait son maillot de bain en dessous. De toute façon, mouillée pour mouillée … Et à deux, elles se vengent de Root en l'arrosant encore et encore mais Root ne s'avoue pas vaincue et résiste avec abnégation. Jusqu'à ce que Shaw s'approche d'elle et lui fauche les jambes pour l'attraper à bras le corps et la jeter entièrement dans l'eau. Elle la coule et la remonte à la surface plusieurs fois d'affilé jusqu'à ce que Root demande grâce en riant et en crachant de l'eau.

\- Eh moi alors ? murmure une petite voix.

Shaw se retourne et Louisa est admirative du sourire qu'elle lui envoie. Shaw est si belle quand elle sourit et Louisa ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu'elle a souri. Et la gamine reste un moment la bouche ouverte de surprise devant son air, puis elle lui renvoie son sourire.

\- C'est vrai que je t'avais promis une leçon de natation, concède Shaw. Mais que veux-tu, ta mère m'a distraite.

Root se relève dans l'eau en riant.

\- Oui, je suis très douée pour ça, mon cœur, sourit-elle en sortant de l'eau non sans la gratifier d'un baiser dans le cou.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers Lou. Elle la maintient à la surface alors qu'elle l'entraine là où elle n'a pas pied. Louisa déglutit mal et Shaw se stoppe en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

\- Bon, lui dit-elle. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Lou acquiesce.

\- Totalement confiance ? Insiste Shaw.

\- Oui.

Sam sourit.

\- Tu sais c'est normal d'avoir peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, lui assure Louisa le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sam lui sourit et l'enjoint à s'allonger sur le dos. Lou fronce les sourcils mais Shaw ne la lâche pas des yeux et la gamine s'exécute. Sam lui maintient la nuque d'une main tandis que l'autre se trouve dans le bas de son dos.

\- Ça va ?

Lou lui répond avec un large sourire.

\- Bon, je vais te lâcher.

Louisa déglutit mais ne se plaint pas.

\- Prête ?

Lou cligne une fois des yeux et serre les dents. Et Shaw la lâche doucement et lève ses mains en l'air. La petite prend une profonde inspiration prête à se retenir de respirer alors qu'elle est certaine de couler. Mais elle reste à la surface. Ses jambes coulent un peu mais la tête et le tronc restent à la surface faisant passer son corps d'une position horizontale à verticale. Root s'est assise sur la plage et observe la scène sans rien dire, juste attentive.

\- Tu vois, tu flottes, murmure Shaw.

Et la gamine sourit. Sameen lui agrippe les épaules et la balade doucement dans l'eau en la tirant. Sam continue jusqu'à ce que la petite décontracte chaque muscle de son corps. Quand elle la voit fermer les yeux un petit sourire aux lèvres, Shaw sait qu'elle a gagné. Elle est en confiance. Shaw sait qu'on l'observe et se tourne vers Root qui lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour aller préparer leurs affaires.

\- Bon, murmure Sameen en redressant Louisa. C'est bien.

\- Merci, réplique fièrement Lou.

Sam la ramène là où elle a pied et lui fait plonger la tête sous l'eau tout en soufflant le plus de bulles possible et Lou se prête au jeu en riant. Lou barbotte dans l'eau pendant une bonne heure et Shaw reçoit soudain un drôle de message.

\- Tu peux préciser ? S'agace-t-elle.

Lou n'entend pas la réponse d'Ariane. Elle replonge sous l'eau en mode sous-marin.

\- Fais chier, entend-t-elle Shaw râler.

Elle la tire pour la ramener à la surface.

\- On y va, décide Shaw.

\- Mais …

\- On y va, claque Shaw. Ta mère a fini de ranger et il faut qu'on rentre. Balou nous attend.

La petite qui avait pris une moue boudeuse prend soudain un air joyeux. Et elle sort se rhabiller, Sameen sur ses talons.

\- Maman, tu as vu comment j'ai flotté tout à l'heure ? demande Louisa toute fière une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'elles rament dans le canoë.

\- Oui j'ai vu, tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef.

Lou fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Tout le monde flotte dans l'eau ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est la poussée d'Archimède.

\- Ah, s'étonne Lou sans comprendre. Et alors ?

Root sourit sans cesser de ramer.

\- Archimède était un scientifique grec né dans l'Antiquité. Son idée est que tout corps plongé dans un liquide flotte.

Lou réfléchit un instant à la dernière phrase en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon corps, murmure-t-elle doucement, plongée dans l'eau flotte. Toujours.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Mais ton arme, elle coule ? C'est moins lourd pourtant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, petite futée, rit Root.

\- Mais alors Archimède s'est planté.

\- Hum, pas tout à fait. Il a dit que tout corps ou objet plongé dans l'eau subissait une force qui le poussait vers le haut. Nous, on flotte, mais l'arme coule. Pourtant dans l'eau, elle sera plus légère et facile à bouger.

\- Mais si on pèse, je suis plus lourde que l'arme alors pourquoi je flotte et pas elle ? Insiste Louisa sans comprendre.

\- Brillante observation jeune fille. Mais tout dépend de la masse volumique du corps plongé dans le liquide. Mais plus simplement, on flotte parce qu'il y a de l'air enfermé dans notre corps. L'air remonte à la surface et on flotte. Notre corps est moins dense que l'arme, donc on flotte et elle coule.

\- Ariane, tu peux me donner une définition de "dense", demande Louisa sans cesser de ramer.

\- Un objet est très dense s'il est constitué d'éléments très nombreux et très serré les uns sur les autres, un peu comme quand toi, tu as du mal à fermer une valise parce qu'elle est trop pleine. La valise coulera. Une arme est plus dense que ton corps, car même si elle est moins lourde, son poids est concentré en un petit objet. Donc elle coule.

\- Ah, comprend Louisa.

\- Je ne comprends pas que tu détestes tant l'école, sourit Root dans son dos, curieuse comme tu es !

\- Je préfère que tu m'expliques. Ou quand Ariane m'explique. C'est moins chiant et c'est pas expliqué comme si j'étais débile.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Il réfléchit. Il est furieux, comment Root a-t-elle fait ? Il n'avait pas protégé ses intérêts comme il fallait, il avait encore une fois fait une erreur face à cette femme. Mais quand même dans sa situation actuelle de fugitive, il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait fait profil bas, pas qu'elle l'aurait de nouveau attaqué. Et c'est la seconde fois en plus. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, elle continue à le provoquer, à lui montrer qu'au jeu du plus fort, elle est de taille à rivaliser contre lui. L'attaque a été si sournoise, si calme. Tout en douceur. Root serait définitivement parfaite si elle était à son service, d'une efficacité redoutable. Tout avait disparu, et sans laisser de trace bien sûr, il avait cherché pourtant. Et maintenant, il se retrouve dans une situation très délicate. Comment financer ses opérations particulières ? Le gouvernement américain ne lui fournit pas assez d'argent et demander une augmentation de budget serait très dangereux. Control aurait des soupçons et si elle commence à chercher, à parler de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver … C'était délicat.

Il sélectionne une bonne option. Il avait monté ce plan des mois avant la capture de Root quand elle avait commencé à amasser son argent. Une quantité phénoménale. Puis il avait attrapé Root et l'avait obligée à rendre ce qu'elle avait dérobé, et ce plan avait été laissé en suspens. Mais désormais, ça aurait non seulement l'avantage de régler son problème immédiat de finance, mais aussi celui d'attirer leur attention et de les faire sortir de leur tanière.

De plus, il élargirait sa main mise. Pourquoi ne se contenter que des Etats-Unis d'Amérique après tout quand on avait la puissance qu'il a ? Il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il allait montrer à Louisa comme c'est facile pour lui. Il allait juste donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière humaine, lui montrer comment il pouvait tout remanier à sa guise. Et quand Louisa verrait qu'il peut lui offrir le monde, comment pourrait-elle lui résister ?

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Ariane avait senti ou perçu, elle ne savait pas trop en fait, en tout cas elle avait deviné la colère de leur ennemi. Et ça avait été jouissif pour elle, il avait compris qu'il avait perdu cette première manche. C'était une demi-heure après le départ des filles pour le week-end qu'elle leur avait organisé. C'était leur récompense à elles, et la sienne aussi de pouvoir ainsi leur faire plaisir. Mais elle avait senti cette sourde colère de la part de Samaritain à travers son silence, son inaction. Et surtout elle avait reconnu son ombre derrière les dernières nouvelles internationales. Elle sentait l'orage arriver et elle n'avait pas crié victoire trop tôt. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas dit aux filles ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle voulait voir plus loin dans cette partie. Elle a attaqué, et seule, sans rien laissé. Il a dû comprendre que c'est elle et pas son interface. Non ? Root aime le narguer en signant son œuvre de son nom. Ariane ne nargue pas, elle n'a aucunement l'intention de rire. Elle avait pensé à signer d'un long fil d'or, mais il n'y aurait rien compris, et elle n'irait surement pas partager avec lui le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait fait. De plus ne pas lui donner d'indices, ni d'indictions devait l'avoir rendu furieux. A se vanter, elle commettrait peut-être l'erreur de se laisser emporter par sa colère contre lui et de lui en apprendre trop sur elle, sur sa nouvelle condition. Elle reste prudente dans cette victoire. Samaritain devait continuer de la sous-estimer.

Elle pressentait sa fureur et elle ne voulait pas crier victoire trop tôt ce jour-là. Elle avait eu raison, il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait riposté dès le lendemain. Elle sentait que c'était lui mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Quel était son but ? C'était étrange, perturbant et angoissant jugea même Ariane. Elle avait demandé aux filles de rentrer lors de la seconde matinée, il était temps de toute façon. Elle leur avait juste dit qu'il y avait du nouveau mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre et qu'elle voulait leur avis. Shaw avait soufflé d'exaspération devant tant de secrets et ce manque d'indication et de précision. Root avait eu le même message alors qu'elle rangeait les affaires, elle avait juste confirmé leur départ et leur heure de retour en soirée.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Le retour à la maison a été calme, ou du moins au début. Louisa a directement été se coucher. Root ne ferme plus la porte de sa chambre, Lou ne supporte plus d'être enfermée, elle se sent mal, seule, opprimée, ça l'angoisse. Alors Root laisse ouvert désormais et ça va mieux. Enfin le plus souvent. Mais même ainsi, elle a parfois encore trop peur. Ce fut le cas cette fois.

Root vient de la border et tourne déjà les talons.

\- Maman, la rappelle Louisa.

\- Hum, murmure Root interrogative en s'arrêtant.

Pour toute réponse, la petite lui tend Luciole. Root sourit et revient sur ses pas et place l'objet pendant une bonne minute devant la lampe du plafond. Puis elle lui tend et éteint la lumière.

\- Maman, rappelle Lou angoissée.

\- Quoi ?

Root ne voit pas ce qu'elle peut encore vouloir. Elle l'a embrassée, lui a donné son lapin et sa luciole.

\- Il fait trop noir, soupire la petite.

Root acquiesce et allume la lumière dans le couloir. La lumière filtre dans la chambre et Lou se rallonge soulagée.

\- Ça va mieux comme ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle est redescendue dans le salon pour trouver une Sameen très en colère en train de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, plongée dans une discussion houleuse avec Ariane.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? S'agace Shaw en se rongeant les ongles. Mais tu sers à quoi bordel ?

Root n'entend pas la réponse d'Ariane.

\- Et alors ? Enrage Shaw en haussant le ton.

Root a froncé les sourcils sans comprendre leur échange. En revenant, elle s'était d'abord occupée de sa fille. A peine rentrées dans le salon, Ariane leur avait juste dit d'allumer la télévision sur la chaîne des informations. Les nouvelles y passaient en boucle toute la journée. Et Shaw a obéi.

Alors Root se tourne vers l'écran toujours allumé. Elle obstrue Sam et ses paroles de colère de son champ visuel et auditif. Et elle monte le volume pour entendre la journaliste.

\- Et l'on vous rappelle cette information selon laquelle des papiers d'identité russes auraient été trouvés dans les affaires d'Alian Boquay. Une carte d'identité et un passeport au nom de Fiodor Tolodia. Alian Boquay, nous le rappelons, est l'auteur de la tuerie ayant eu lieu à Worcester dans le Massachussetts dans la nuit du 9 au 10 juin dans le Dive Bar.

Root fronce les sourcils, elle n'est pas au courant de ça. Elle s'était rendue à Samaritain la veille. Coïncidence ? Elle y réfléchira plus tard, elle se concentre sur la suite de ce que dit la présentatrice.

\- Le gouvernement russe nie toute implication. Les documents sont en cours d'authentification quant à leur véracité. D'après une source anonyme, ils auraient pourtant été émis par le consulat général de Russie de New-York. Mais rien ne peut confirmer une telle théorie pour le moment et les autorités restent très prudentes, démentant fermement une fuite provenant de leurs services, et mettant en garde la population sur, et je cite les termes de l'agent du FBI Michael Ghrubber en charge de cette enquête, " la propagation d'une possible rumeur malveillante veillant à réveiller la théorie d'un complot russe ". Fin de citation. Il n'en reste pas moins que si la véracité de ces papiers est prouvée, l'identité d'Alian Boquay pourrait être définitivement remise en question. Rappelons en effet que cet homme a été identifié grâce au permis de conduire que l'on a retrouvé sur lui et dont on sait aujourd'hui qu'il s'agit d'un faux. Aucun autre document, ni aucune personne n'a à ce jour pu déterminer l'identité de ce tueur. L'enquête est toujours en cours sur ce drame et les divulgations de cette source anonyme restent à confirmer. Dans le reste de l'actualité, la commission de l'Union Européenne a …

La suite ne l'intéresse pas. Root sait que c'est cette information là qu'elle devait entendre. Rien d'alarmant en surface, un truc banal d'une enquête policière en cours. Mais tout comme Ariane, Root sent la main de Samaritain. Il manipule à travers la presse une action ayant eu lieu il y a pratiquement deux mois maintenant.

\- Une source anonyme, tu parles ! Crache Shaw avec haine. C'est lui. C'est sûr que c'est lui.

Root ne répond pas, elle sort son ordinateur de son sac et s'assoit dans le canapé devant la télévision qui diffuse déjà d'autres informations. Et elle pianote sur son ordinateur pour avoir des informations sur cet événement. Shaw le regarde faire et se calme un peu comme si le bruit du clavier l'apaisait légèrement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Reprend-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Samaritain en a peut-être assez d'attendre pour vous trouver et il espère vous faire sortir plus facilement de votre cachette en vous attirant sur une mission, propose Ariane.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Il aurait pu utiliser cette stratégie il y a des semaines. Pourquoi maintenant ? S'énerve Sam.

\- …

\- Ariane, s'empourpre Shaw de colère, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Sameen, je veux être certaine que c'est sécurisé, que le succès est complet avant de crier victoire.

\- Putain, mais c'est toi qui ne nous fais pas confiance en fait.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je veux vous faire une sorte de surprise.

\- J'ai eu assez de surprises pour toute une vie.

Shaw regarde de nouveau l'écran de télévision.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ça n'a même pas de sens cette histoire, c'est tout sauf crédible !

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon cœur, répond Root en lui montrant son écran d'ordinateur. Ce type n'a jamais foutu les pieds en Russie de toute sa vie. Il n'a eu aucun contact avec des personnes d'origine russe ou de nationalité russe. Samaritain veut attirer notre attention.

Shaw observe la photographie du type et lie rapidement l'article. Un meurtre de masse dans un bar. Le type est mort, abattu par la police. Onze décès. Un massacre. Rien sur la Russie.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas sorti son numéro, Ariane ?

\- John était à New-York et …

\- Y a pas que New-York pour les crimes prémédités, la coupe Shaw.

\- … et il me cherchait, finit Root à la place d'Ariane sans relever la véracité de ce que vient d'affirmer Shaw.

\- Oui, confirme Ariane en devinant que Root vient de comprendre pourquoi John n'a pas pu s'occuper de ce numéro alors qu'elle venait de l'assommer et de se rendre à Samaritain.

\- Ça ne change rien, continue Sameen toujours aussi furieuse. Il faudrait voir à embaucher pour être sur tous les fronts. Samaritain a des milliers de personnes à son serv…

\- Je ne veux pas être comme Samaritain, réplique Ariane d'un ton froid sans appel.

Sameen se tait un court instant. Elle voit Root pincer les lèvres.

\- Non, je sais, reprend-t-elle sèchement. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes qu'une poignée de fourmis nous battant contre un géant d'acier.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Sameen.

Cette dernière lâche un rire méprisant.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, tiens !

\- Sam, claque Root. Arrête. On rentre dans son jeu en faisant ça. Ne le laisse pas nous diviser.

\- Comme si c'était pas déjà fait, crache Shaw. Toi et moi, on n'arrive pas à se parler, Ariane est toujours bonne à rien et ne peut pas nous aider face à Samaritain, Harold est un abruti à côté de ses pompes et, John et Lionel n'ont pas l'air de réaliser qu'on est parti dans le mur ! Et bien que Louisa soit encore au pays magique des rêves bleus, elle ne va pas tarder à en sortir.

\- Assez, l'arrête Root.

Sam se tait nette, elle a le souffle encore court à cause de sa soudaine colère, elle n'a pas réussi à la retenir cette fois, la bile de sa rage est sortie brulant tout sur son passage comme un poison. Shaw sait qu'elle a encore une fois franchi une ligne invisible. Root n'a même pas crié, son ton est froid, calme, sans appel. Et ça l'apaise qu'elle lui oppose ça à sa fureur. Elle comprend aussi que sans Root, sa colère aurait éclaté en haine, et qu'elle aurait de nouveau explosé. Elle souffle un bon coup et sent la honte l'envahir.

L'interface s'approche d'elle et lui caresse la joue tendrement, Shaw baisse les yeux avec un air penaud qui lui est très étrange. Elle regrette d'avoir dérapée. Root lui relève la tête et lui sourit.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère.

\- Non, je … Pardon … C'était nul, je …

Root la fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shaw réfléchit un instant mais Root approfondit le baiser et elle finit par lâcher prise et s'y perdre. Root l'interrompt et la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu vois, lui dit-elle, tu progresses. Fais-toi confiance, on va y arriver.

\- Hum, marmonne Sam dubitative.

Elle se tourne vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. Qui était ce Alian Boquay ?

\- Ariane, appelle-t-elle plus posément.

\- Oui, Sameen ?

\- Il travaillait pour Samaritain ?

\- Non, mais Samaritain a numériquement puis physiquement fait disparaître cet homme. Après qu'il l'ait embauché ou pas pour mettre au point cette tuerie importe peu, il est déjà mort.

\- Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ?

\- Non, je n'avais pas de libre arbitre à ce moment-là. Son numéro est sorti comme je le transmets habituellement mais c'était trop tard. Ça n'était pas suffisant.

\- Ça n'était pas Samaritain, murmure Root, c'était juste un détraqué ?

\- Oui, des messages de haine ont été postés de sa part quelques jours avant de le massacre et il a acheté une arme. Mais encore une fois, toutes les preuves de ces actes ont disparu. Je les connais parce que c'est en analysant ces derniers que j'ai sorti son numéro.

\- Mais alors … balbutie Shaw. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de papiers russes ? C'est Samaritain qui a mis ça en scène, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A vérifier, mais je pense que c'est lui à 47,68 %, confirme à nouveau Ariane.

\- Mais pourquoi bon sang, Ariane ? S'énerve-t-elle à nouveau. Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais tout est trop net, toutes les traces trop bien effacées, c'est forcément un hackeur très doué qui a fait ça, ou une IA et ça n'est pas moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche. En attendant, j'ai un nouveau numéro pour vous à New-York, avec John. Alexander Mech…

\- Tu déconnes, crie Shaw de nouveau hors d'elle en lui coupant la parole.

\- Sameen, tente de l'apaiser Root. Laisse-la finir.

\- Non, crache Shaw. Hors de question de partir dans une mission de merde pour sauver encore une fois la veuve et l'orphelin, alors que Samaritain prépare on ne sait pas quoi ! Ce sera sans moi.

\- Sameen, tente de la calmer Ariane, je sais ce que je fais. Alexander Mechkov est …

\- Je me fous de qui est cet abruti, la coupe à nouveau Shaw. Et d'abord, pourquoi tu nous sors son numéro, tu es en système ouvert maintenant, non ? Alors dis-nous tout. Maintenant.

\- Non, rétorque Ariane.

\- Que …, s'étrangle Shaw. Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis une machine. Toute information pourrait être erronée, on pourrait me tromper. Il est important que ce soit un humain qui cherche et qui prenne les décisions concernant l'avenir d'un autre être humain. Harold l'a voulu ainsi. Je ne peux pas décider qui est coupable ou innocent, qui doit vivre ou mourir en me basant uniquement sur mes calculs et mes statistiques, l'humanité prend en compte trop d'émotions.

\- Mais tu te fous de nous. Ça t'éclate de nous laisser dans le noir ? Je ne pars pas dans une mission sans savoir de quoi il retourne en détail. Tu nous caches des informations.

\- Non, je vous transmets ce qui est utile au fur et à mesure.

Root fronce les sourcils, c'est très étrange et elle n'y croit pas. Elle pense comprendre les intentions d'Ariane, mais pas Sameen et c'est d'ailleurs le but. Elle s'embrase de colère contre Ariane.

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous sors son numéro ?

\- Il travaille au consulat de Russie de New-York. C'est de là qu'auraient été émis les documents d'identité retrouvés dans les affaires d'Alian Boquay

\- Et alors ? Crache Shaw. On s'en fout, c'est Samaritain, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille foutre là-bas ?

\- Retrouver l'agent de Samaritain qui y travaille et qui a créé ces papiers, devine Root pensive.

Shaw se tourne vers elle. Elle a compris que Root va y aller, qu'elle accepte la mission débile de cette idiote d'Ariane. Qu'elle reste accro à sa déesse et à ses devinettes pourries pour la guider lors d'une mission. Mais pour Shaw, c'est non, pas question.

\- Oui, confirme Ariane à Root.

Elle est ravie d'avoir une interlocutrice calme à côté de la tempétueuse Shaw. Cette dernière secoue la tête contenant sa colère.

\- Il faut partir quand ? reprend Root.

\- Demain.

\- Tu as affrété un jet ?

\- Non, j'ai réservé un voyage en classe économique. Ça concorde plus avec vos identités actuelles.

\- Ok, on va …

\- Je ne viens pas, annonce sèchement Shaw.

Root s'en doutait, elle lève pourtant un regard triste sur elle, elle va se retrouver sans son soutien. Mais c'est mieux ainsi et elle le sait. Shaw n'est pas prête pour une mission, elle n'est pas en opérationnelle à 100%. Root se garde bien de lui dire, elle ne veut pourtant pas qu'elles se quittent fâcher.

\- Sameen, commence-t-elle, …

\- C'est non, Root, crache Shaw.

\- Et j'accepte ta décision. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici, propose-t-elle.

\- Et je fais du tricot, peste-t-elle.

\- Tu peux m'aider d'ici.

\- Je n'y tiens pas. Tu n'as qu'à te démerder avec ta précieuse boite de conserve. Moi je ne joue plus aux devinettes. Sérieux, j'en ai marre.

Et elle tourne les talons pour monter se coucher. Root décide de la laisser.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ? devine Root une fois Shaw disparue.

Ariane n'a pas l'intention de cacher une quelconque information sur la mission. Pas à elle. Pourtant elle a menti à Shaw en lui sortant son excuse de volonté humaine à respecter. Ce qui est pourri quand on y réfléchit bien car Ariane ressent les émotions, elle pourrait parfaitement décider qui est coupable ou non, qui doit vivre ou mourir. Sauf si elle est aussi hypocrite qu'Harold qui a construit son puissant système et l'a vendu au gouvernement en s'offusquant ensuite des méthodes employées pour stopper les terroristes. La vérité c'est qu'Ariane a peur de cela, de son pouvoir et de ce qu'elle peut en faire.

\- Oui.

\- Elle est très en colère, observe Root avec un sourire en coin. Contre toi pour une fois.

\- Elle va se calmer. Mais c'était la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour qu'elle renonce.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'elle sur cette mission ?

Root fronce les sourcils contrariée.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ?

\- Rien à voir, mais elle a encore besoin de se reposer. Shaw doit se détendre, faire le point, se ressourcer. Ça n'est pas dans la violence et dans l'adrénaline de l'action d'une mission qu'elle y parviendra. Mais si je lui avais dit ça ainsi, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté. Elle n'aurait pas été en colère, elle aurait été furieuse.

\- Et blessée dans son ego, confirme Root. Je t'adore, merci d'avoir fait ça pour elle.

Root est soulagée en fait, Sameen n'est pas prête pour le terrain et elle le sait, elle pourrait déraper à tout instant. Elle l'aime et elle sait que Shaw la détesterait de savoir ce qu'elle pense de son actuel état. Ariane le sait aussi et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait fait en sorte que Root ne se trouve pas dans la délicate situation d'affronter Sameen pour lui signifier qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa compagnie pour cette mission. Ariane a gagné sur ce point car Shaw est en colère contre elle et pas contre Root.

\- Tu veilleras sur elle, sur elles deux pour moi ?

\- Tu en doutes ? Sourit Ariane. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, c'est sur toi que je vais particulièrement veiller.

Root acquiesce, la mission ne s'annonçait en effet pas de tout repos. Samaritain devait savoir qu'Ariane allait repérer cette information, qu'elle allait y envoyer des agents. Ses agents, celles qu'il veut tant attraper. Et pourtant ce n'est pas pour elle qu'elle a peur, c'est pour Shaw. Elle est angoissée à l'idée de la laisser seule ici. Elle a l'impression de l'abandonner. Et surtout égoïstement, elle ne veut pas être séparée d'elle.

Ariane a deviné tout ça, elle connait bien trop Root.

\- Vous ne serez pas coupées l'une de l'autre, Root. Et je ne prévois pas une mission de plus de deux semaines.

\- Hum.

\- Shaw doit rester ici, je t'assure. Elle a quelques démons et quelques vérités douloureuses à affronter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? relève Root sur le qui-vive. Quelles vérités douloureuses ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, pondère Ariane. Et de toute façon, Sameen me semble à cent mille lieues de cela.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? marmonne Root sincèrement perdue.

\- Je te le dis, je n'en suis pas sûre et cela concerne Sameen avant tout. Je ne peux donc pas en parler avec toi maintenant. Et je ne peux pas lui en parler non plus, le résultat serait catastrophique alors qu'elle commence juste à remonter la pente.

\- Cette information dont tu n'es pas sûre, reprend Root. Est-elle importante ?

\- Oui mais pas pour le moment. Il est déjà trop tard si mes calculs sont exacts.

\- Tu me fais peur, Ariane, s'alarme Root. Sameen est-elle en danger ?

\- Non.

\- Mais alors …

\- Je te le répète, ça n'est pas important pour le moment, et je ne suis sûre de rien. Pouvons-nous en revenir à ta mission ?

\- Bon, cède Root en lui faisant confiance. Parle-moi un peu d'Alexander Mechkov.

\- Il travaille au consulat de Russie de New-York depuis deux ans. C'est lui qui supervise la création de papier d'identité aux ressortissants russes du pays, si jamais ils les égarent notamment. Root, tu dois savoir que les papiers retrouvés chez Alian Boquay viennent d'être certifiés comme étant authentiques et ils ont bel et bien été émis par ce consulat. Je pense que Samaritain pourrait rendre cette information publique.

\- Donc Samaritain a un agent là-bas. Et il y a des chances que ce soit Mechkov.

\- Oui, tu dois le démasquer. Sois prudente, s'il est bien un agent de Samaritain, il connait ton visage.

\- Ça ne va pas être simple.

\- Un paquet t'attendra à l'aéroport. De quoi déguiser qui tu es. Et je me chargerai de duper les caméras.

\- Ils seront sur leurs gardes, s'inquiète tout de même Root.

\- Samaritain ne reçoit pas la liste non pertinente, Root. Lui, ne met en place que la liste pertinente, la même que celle que je continue de donner au gouvernement bien qu'il ne m'écoute plus. Il ne sait pas qui est notre nouveau numéro, ça j'en suis certaine. Pourtant l'information que Samaritain a lâchée dans les médias est apparue pour nous appâter vers le consulat, mais nous y trouverons aussi des réponses. Ils attendent quelqu'un au consulat mais ils ne savent pas qui attendre. Pourtant je te le répète, sois prudente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comment j'approche ce charmant Mechkov ? C'est quoi mon personnage cette fois ?

Elle renoue avec l'exaltation d'une nouvelle mission. Si seulement Sameen pouvait être là avec elle, partager ce sentiment et ce moment. Mais Root sait aussi qu'elle aurait été trop inquiète à gérer Shaw et ses démons pour pleinement se concentrer sur sa mission, et au final, elles auraient été toutes les deux en danger.

\- Tu gardes l'identité de Susan Playn, agent de sécurité dans le consulat. Tu vas avoir besoin de Balou.

\- Ok. Je pars à quelle heure ?

\- Cinq heures du matin.

\- Bon, je vais faire ça maintenant alors, marmonne-t-elle en pensant totalement à autre chose.

Elle se lève pour aller chercher une surprise qu'elle avait prévue pour Louisa quand elle est allée en ville. Elle pensait la lui donner plus tard, mais sa fille trouverait surement cette séparation douloureuse après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais Root est un agent d'Ariane, et elle ne peut pas changer ce qu'elle est.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen remue sa colère contre Ariane en tournant en rond dans la chambre. Quelle saleté cette Intelligence Artificielle. Ne rien vouloir lui dire, elle allait surement tout expliquer à Root. Root sa petite protégée, son interface adorée, sa première discipl … Elle s'arrête nette et secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle est stupide, la voilà en train de faire une crise de jalousie comme une enfant de trois ans. Et tout ça pour une mach … Elle s'arrête de nouveau et s'en veut à la seconde. Non, c'est dégueulasse de penser ça, Ariane avait fait beaucoup, elle méritait d'être traitée autrement que comme une machine stupide. Pourtant Shaw lui en veut car là, seule dans la chambre, elle a bien l'impression que l'IA l'a mise à l'écart de cette mission, elle a fait exprès de l'agacer. Ou alors Shaw devient paranoïaque. Ce qui n'est pas non plus exclu, puisqu'elle se considère déjà plus qu'à moitié dingue.

Mais peu importe qu'Ariane ait fait exprès ou non de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Shaw ne cédera pas pour cette stupide mission. Elle est en colère contre Ariane. Pas à cause de sa petite stratégie pour l'en écarter, mais à cause de ses incessantes cachotteries, sur les causes d'une soudaine attaque de Samaritain par exemple. Shaw en a assez, elle veut s'attaquer directement à Samaritain et à tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Même si elle sait très bien que pour l'instant c'est impossible, qu'ils sont bien trop puissants et bien trop intouchables. Elle sait très bien qu'il faut remonter petit à petit pour finir par atteindre la tête du dragon. Mais toutes ces vérités ne font qu'augmenter sa colère. La mission dont elle rêve n'est imprégnée que de violence, de meurtres, de tortures sauvages. Ça ne l'aiderait surement pas. En fait, elle sait au fond d'elle-même que ça ne l'aiderait pas avec le temps, qu'elle finirait par se faire peur. Elle sait aussi qu'elle n'est pas prête pour une quelconque mission, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait si vite renoncé, qu'elle n'avait pas tenu tête à Ariane, ni à Root d'ailleurs qui n'avait pas du tout insisté elle non plus. Les deux devaient être complices, ou Root avait deviné les intentions d'Ariane. Mais Shaw n'est pas en colère contre Root. Contre Ariane pour ne pas leur exposer pleinement son plan, oui, mais pas contre Root. En fait, et Shaw le sait, elle est en colère contre elle-même, contre son état, sa faiblesse. Elle se déteste car elle a ressenti un immense soulagement quand Ariane lui a donné une parfaite excuse pour ne pas l'admettre sur cette mission. Ce qui augmente encore sa colère.

Sa colère et sa peur. Car Root va partir seule en mission demain. Tout ça parce qu'elle est trop faible moralement et physiquement. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'est pas foutue de lui parler. Root sera seule face au danger, et ce sera sa faute. C'est inacceptable. Et cette foutue tarée qui avait accepté la mission sans hésiter, sans broncher. Si courageusement alors que Shaw allait se terrer ici comme une lâche.

\- C'est pas vrai, crache-t-elle hors d'elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la commode. Comment elle peut faire un truc pareil !

\- Sameen, appelle Ariane.

\- Oh toi, s'emporte Shaw. Tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

\- Sameen, je veillerai sur elle.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? Si jamais ça tourne mal, elle sera seule. Je ne serai pas là.

\- C'est une mission de surveillance. Et John sera là.

\- Hum.

\- Tu lui fais confiance à John, non ?

\- A Root aussi, rétorque Shaw qui n'apprécie pas le sous-entendu.

\- Mais pas à moi.

Sameen laisse un long silence s'installer.

\- Si, murmure-t-elle enfin au grand soulagement d'Ariane. Je te fais confiance. Mais je n'apprécie pas tes coups en douce et tes cachoteries.

\- Je n'apprécie pas non plus toujours ton fichu caractère, mais pourtant je fais avec. Je ne cherche pas à te changer. Alors n'exige pas de moi ce que je ne pourrai jamais exiger ni de toi, ni de qui que ce soit.

Sameen soupire de se faire clouer le bec de cette façon. Elle a raison. Elle …, eh bien, elle est vraiment conne.

\- Ariane, appelle-t-elle, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour me détendre autre que … ben tu vois quoi.

Autre que la violence ou le sexe.

\- Oui je vois très bien, Shaw, sourit l'IA. Tu n'es toujours pas inspirée par la méditation ?

\- Pff, alors là, tu rêves !

\- Bon, je vais réfléchir. Mais en attendant, fais quelque chose pour moi. Arrête de te reprocher tout et n'importe quoi. Et Détends-toi.

Pour toute réponse, Shaw sort de la pièce pour redescendre rejoindre Root. C'est leur dernière soirée à deux alors elle n'allait pas lui faire la tête. Surtout que dès qu'elle sort, Shaw sent la bonne odeur d'un steak avec des œufs que Root cuisine. Et elle descend avec le sourire.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Et pour Louisa ? S'inquiète Shaw au matin alors que Root finit son sac.

Elle est restée couchée et l'a juste regardée se préparer. Ça lui a fait bizarre. Il est trop tôt pour se lever, elle a eu une nuit agitée de cauchemars. Des cernes lui mangent les yeux, et Root qui s'en va …

\- Il n'y a pas de danger puisque tu es avec elle.

\- Root, fais-moi plaisir. Embauche une baby-sitter.

\- Surement pas, Louisa serait furieuse après moi.

\- Et si je ne m'en sors pas avec elle ?

Root ajuste le col de son manteau en cuir en lui lançant un regard de côté et un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ma fille de six ans fait peur au solide agent Shaw ? Se moque-t-elle.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel pendant que Root rampe vers elle à quatre pattes sur le lit. Arrivée à son niveau, elle lui capture brièvement les lèvres.

\- Elle sera sage, ne t'en fais pas. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu ne changes pas avec elle, Louisa ne t'en demandera pas trop.

Shaw la regarde un instant, puis acquiesce. Root lui sourit et l'embrasse de nouveau la poussant à se rallonger. Shaw a trop envie d'elle encore une fois, mais tout lui claquer là maintenant le jour d'un départ pour une mission n'est pas une bonne idée pour la pousser à la concentration, au calme et à la prudence. Elle s'arrête et lui sourit. Comment la détendre et rendre ce départ moins angoissant, moins dramatisant pour l'une comme pour l'autre ?

\- Tu veux un sorbet avant de partir ? lui propose sensuellement Shaw dans son oreille.

Root lui capture de nouveau les lèvres.

\- Et je partagerai cette douceur avec toi ? murmure-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle la lâche et attend sa réponse. Root la voit pincer les lèvres et baisser honteusement les yeux.

\- Alors dans ce cas non, mon cœur, réplique-t-elle d'un ton léger avec un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. On parlera de tout ça à mon retour.

Elle se lève et s'apprête à sortir sans plus de cérémonie. Les adieux douloureux et empreint de sentiment et de tristesse. Très peu pour Shaw, et Root le sait. Pourtant …

\- Root, l'appelle Sam en se décidant à la dernière minute.

L'interface se tourne vers elle et attend. Sam semble être sur le point de lui sortir un truc très étrange pour elle.

\- Fais attention à Balou, lâche-t-elle finalement.

Root hausse les sourcils et éclate de rire alors que la pression redescend brutalement. Sameen ne changerait jamais. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, je te le ramènerai en un seul morceau.

\- Sois prudente, lâche finalement Shaw d'un air triste.

Elle a finalement réussi à le dire.

\- Je le serai, lui assure très sérieusement Root.

Sameen n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter cela, Root avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle a parlé du chien. Elle est inquiète et se sent coupable de rester.

\- Root, insiste Shaw sentant la panique la gagner. Si tu sens quoique ce soit, un coup fumant, un piège, un mauvais pressentiment, ou n'importe quoi, barre-toi. S'il te plait.

\- Je te promets.

Elle sort le téléphone de sa poche et l'agite avec un sourire.

\- De toute façon, on reste en contact 24 heures sur 24, sweety.

Sam acquiesce et Root sort. Elle se dirige vers la chambre de Louisa. Elle s'arrête devant la scène très touchante qui s'offre à elle. En travers du lit, Lou est allongée sur le ventre, bras et jambes largement écartés comme si elle avait voulu imiter la position d'une étoile de mer. La couverture a glissé au sol et le drap la couvre à moitié. Elle serre fermement son lapin dans une main et Luciole dans l'autre. Et elle émet un petit bruit rassurant quand elle respire. Root n'a pas envie de la quitter, de les quitter. Et pourquoi ne pas avouer que cette mission l'effraie.

Mais le taxi est là, elle doit faire vite. Alors Root entre. Elle lui écarte les mèches de sa joue et l'embrasse. Louisa gémit en gesticulant mais ne se réveille pas.

\- Ma puce, appelle doucement et tendrement Root.

\- Je suis pas une puce, marmonne Louisa.

Root sourit et s'assoit dans le lit à côté d'elle alors que Louisa bouge pour se mettre sur le dos. Elle ouvre les yeux et baille. Puis elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu vas faire des courses ?

\- Non, j'ai une mission. Je pars pour plusieurs jours.

Louisa se redresse pleinement réveillée et parfaitement inquiète.

\- Pas de panique, la belle, tu restes ici avec Sameen.

\- Tu seras toute seule ?

\- Allons, Louisa, tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais seule, sourit-elle en tapotant son oreille.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Lou.

\- Et puis John sera là.

\- Tu vas à New-York, comprend la petite.

\- Ouais. Pour environ deux semaines.

Elle sort un paquet de sa poche.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Lou hausse les sourcils de surprise. Elle l'ouvre et découvre une boite à musique à manivelle. Louisa la tourne et reconnait tout de suite.

\- C'est ma chanson.

\- Hum, Lettre à Elise, acquiesce Root. Tu pourras l'écouter le soir juste avant de t'endormir et ce sera comme si j'étais là avec toi.

Lou sourit largement et l'embrasse.

\- Je reviens vite, lui assure Root.

\- Tu me préviendras quand tu rentres ?

Root acquiesce en souriant et Louisa se rallonge en ne cessant pas de tourner la manivelle. Root sort et entend la musique jusqu'au milieu de l'escalier. Elle monte dans le taxi à la suite de Balou et refuse de regarder la maison disparaître quand la voiture s'éloigne. Elle a mal au cœur de les quitter.

\- Root, tout va bien se passer, je veille sur elles, sur toi, sur Lionel, sur John, sur Harold, sur Balou. Je veille sur tout le monde.

\- Parce que tout le monde est important, murmure Root tout bas. Tout le monde mérite d'être aimé et protégé.

Elle ferme les yeux en s'appuyant sur le siège et s'endort pour les quatre heures de route la menant à l'aéroport.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Règle numéro 1, Lou ?

\- La sécurité d'abord, répond tout de suite la petite.

C'est le troisième jour. Aujourd'hui elle va avoir le droit de tirer. Sameen a posé au sol des bouteilles vides en verre alignées en une longue ligne. Et Lou a tout de suite compris sur quoi porterait sa leçon aujourd'hui, elle a été surexcité. Louisa regarde l'arsenal devant elle. Le premier jour, elle n'a pas eu le droit d'y toucher. Sameen lui a présenté chaque arme et lui a demandé d'en retenir le nom et les particularités. Louisa a fini par prendre des notes pour tout retenir. Le deuxième jour, elle lui a tout fait récité. Louisa ne s'est pas trompée et Shaw lui a permis de soupeser les armes. Elle les lui a faites démonter, nettoyer et remonter chacune d'entre elles. Elle lui a fait remplir chaque chargeur. Aujourd'hui, Louisa va tirer, et c'est super excitant. Si elle recroisait Lambert, il ne se moquerait plus d'elle, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle ait le droit d'avoir une arme sur elle. C'était pas gagné. Sa mère n'avait pas été emballée quand elle lui avait raconté au téléphone son nouveau passe-temps de l'après-midi. Mais Sameen avait fermement défendu sa cause et Root avait fini par accepter, se rangeant à l'idée que sa fille devait être en mesure de se défendre mais tout ça uniquement en dernier recours. Elle a eu une longue conversation avec Louisa, lui spécifiant que ce ne sont pas des jouets. Sameen le lui avait déjà expliqué pendant plus d'une demi-heure, preuves à l'appui avec Ariane et ses chiffres sur le nombre d'accidents ayant lieu chaque année rien qu'aux Etats-Unis. Root avait pourtant insisté pour lui refaire la leçon. Pourtant après son expérience chez Samaritain, Lou n'était pas prête d'oublier le danger des armes à feu. Si elles servaient à se défendre, elles servaient aussi à tuer. Root a toute confiance en Shaw, elle a revu ses priorités en ce qui concerne la protection de Louisa, elle doit faire confiance à sa fille qui doit pouvoir se défendre. Lou lui a promis d'être prudente et très sage en ce qui concerne ce sujet. Et sa mère a dit oui, mais à la condition que Louisa ne possède pas une arme à feu. La question serait réglée à son retour avait-elle promis, et Shaw était d'accord. Ici et maintenant, Louisa n'en avait pas besoin pour jouer au cow-boy dans les bois. De toute façon, avait précisé Root, elle pourrait avoir une arme à feu quand elle saurait parfaitement s'en servir, ce qui ne sous-entendait pas seulement de savoir tirer avec, mais aussi de savoir la démonter et la remonter les yeux bandés en moins d'une minute. A l'entente d'une telle chose, Lou a ouvert grand la bouche de surprise, ça lui semblait impossible. Mais Sam lui a certifiée qu'elle saurait le faire. Alors Louisa s'était appliquée dans son apprentissage, relisant encore et encore ses notes. Démontant et remontant toute la soirée chaque arme sous le regard vigilant de Sameen.

Cette dernière était soulagée d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à faire avec Louisa qui ne déborde pas de câlins et de sentiments. Root avait raison, Shaw avait retrouvé son attitude d'avant Samaritain avec Louisa et la petite se comportait normalement à son égard. Même les deux nuits précédentes. Juste un baiser du soir sur la joue en guise de bonne nuit, pas d'histoire, pas de réclamations. Sauf pour allumer Luciole. Sameen ne disait rien, elle voulait être sympa avec la petite. Root lui manquait autant qu'à elle, mais Shaw essayait de ne rien en montrer. Ni à la petite, ni à Root. Pourtant ses nuits depuis son départ étaient abominables, peuplées de terrifiants cauchemars dont elle avait honte. Ariane avait un mal fou à la calmer, mais Shaw avait besoin de Root, de sa douceur. Sameen finissait par ne plus vouloir dormir, elle restait éveiller au-delà du possible, et finissait par s'écrouler une heure par ci, une demi-heure par là. Toujours réveillée par les cauchemars qui continuaient à la rendre malade de fortes nausées. Louisa remontait mieux la pente qu'elle, elle passait un temps fou avec Root au téléphone chaque soir, et ses nuits étaient calmes pour le moment. Mais Shaw refuse de parler à Root de son malaise. Ne pas la déconcentrer de sa mission est important. Shaw n'a pas pu l'aider pour le moment. Root tâte encore le terrain et cherche un moyen d'approcher sa cible sans que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte. Pour l'instant, elle a surtout l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Shaw se reconcentre sur l'instant.

\- On commence par les armes de poing.

Lou s'approche de ces dernières posées sur la table et en saisit une.

\- Beretta 92, récite-t-elle. Un chargeur de 15 balles de 9mm.

Elle enlève le chargeur puis charge de nouveau l'arme par la poignée, avant de tirer difficilement la glissière vers elle pour amener la première balle dans la chambre, prête à être tirer si elle pressait la détente.

Lou n'en fait rien et repose l'arme sur la table.

Shaw lui indique une autre arme de poing et la petite s'en saisit difficilement vu son poids.

\- C'est euh …, hésite-t-elle. Un Taurus Raging Bull. Révolver de 8 cartouches. La différence avec le Beretta, c'est que le Taurus a un barillet contenant des chambres pour les balles. Ça tourne quand j'appuie sur la détente, et ça peut tirer plusieurs balles sans interruption tant que je presse la détente. Mais il est lourd, soupire-t-elle en la reposant.

Shaw la regarde sans rien dire mais Lou sait que si elle se trompait, elle l'interromprait. Pour l'instant, elle a tout bon.

\- Pour le Beretta, la chambre est toujours alignée avec le canon. Et c'est un semi-automatique.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Euh.

\- La différence entre un automatique et un semi-automatique, Lou ? S'impatiente Shaw.

\- Oh oui, réalise Louisa. Une arme automatique tire par rafale tant que mon doigt reste appuyé sur la détente. Pas une semi-automatique, elle tire une seule balle même si je reste appuyée sur la détente. Elle recharge seule la balle suivante. Mais il faut relâcher et presser une nouvelle fois la détente pour tirer à nouveau.

Elle pointe du doigt une autre arme.

\- Je préfère le Caracal au Taurus. Il est moins lourd. En fait je crois que je n'aime pas les revolvers. Je préfère une arme qui tire une balle à la fois. Et dans laquelle il y a plus de balles. On est à sec moins vite, et dans une fusillade, j'imagine que c'est plus rapide à recharger qu'un revolver ?

\- Exact.

Louisa sourit largement, pas peu fière d'elle, et elle continue en pointant tour à tour les armes sur la table. Elle lui présente ensuite le Tokarev TT33 capable de transpercer un gilet par balle, le CZ 110, le Ruger, le SIG-Sauer SP 2022, le FN Five-Seven, un Tanfoglio TA85, un autre Taurus le PT 809 qui n'avait plus rien d'un revolver celui-là, un Makarov avec son silencieux, l'USP de Heckler. Et enfin, elle finit par les Glocks, l'arme préférée de sa mère. Et il y en avait des Glocks dans leur arsenal ! Des Glocks 22 à 15 coups, des Glocks 20 à 15 coups, des Glocks 21 à 13 coups, des Glocks 31 à 17 coups, un Glock 19 à 15 coups, des Glocks 25 à 15 coups, un Glock 26 à 10 coups, un Glock 29 à 10 coups, des Glocks 34 à 17 coups, et un Glock 28 à 10 coups. Sa mère aimait décidément ce modèle. Elle les avait souvent par deux. C'était une évidence pour elle. Mais Louisa ne sait pas quelle arme préfère Shaw. Et encore moins quelle arme, elle-même, elle préférerait utiliser. Elle fait confiance à Sameen pour la lui trouver.

Shaw a repris Louisa sur certaines caractéristiques des Glocks quand elle s'est trompée sur la capacité de balles qu'ils contiennent.

Elle lui montre ensuite les fusils posés dans l'herbe. Un fusil à pompe, le Mossberg 590 que Shaw utilisait chez les marines, le 408 Cheyenne Tactical comme fusil de précision avec lunette, un Ruger MP9, et un lance-grenade le HK 69A1. Non sans rire, Lou aurait tout donné pour utiliser le lance grenade, mais Shaw l'a prévenue, elle n'y touchera pas, ni à ça, ni à aucun fusil d'assaut. C'était trop lourd pour sa corpulence.

\- Bon, c'est pas mal. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Lou sourit et trépigne d'excitation. Shaw semble hésiter devant la table. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle finalement à Louisa en la regardant.

La petite a gardé son sourire, surexcitée et acquiesce.

\- Lou, tu sais que ce n'est pas un jeu ?

La petite se calme soudain. Shaw a un air grave, presque inquiet.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Tu sais que les armes ne sont pas des jouets, qu'elles servent à tuer.

\- Je sais.

\- A ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Chose que tu n'as jamais faite.

\- Oui je sais tout ça, s'agace Louisa.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas.

Louisa ne lui répond pas. Shaw est super sérieuse, pas en colère. Elle semble presque triste de lui expliquer tout ça.

\- S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne veux pas, c'est te mentir, poursuit-elle. Tu ne sais rien. Tuer quelqu'un, ça t'enlève quelque chose à toi aussi. Quelque chose qui ne revient jamais. Certaines personnes peuvent vivre avec, et d'autre pas.

\- Tu … tu essaies de me faire peur ? Panique Louisa.

\- Non, mais je veux être certaine que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques. Parce que si un jour tu dois tuer quelqu'un, ce sera à toi d'appuyer sur la détente. A toi et à personne d'autre. Et tu te demanderas jusqu'où tu es prête à aller.

Louisa prend un air sérieux, un air très étrange pour une petite fille de six ans. Un air que Shaw ne lui a jamais connu, elle comprend soudain que toute cette terrible expérience la force à grandir bien trop vite. Lou garde cet air sérieux et déterminé et la regarde dans les yeux en avançant de trois pas vers elle.

\- Et toi, jusqu'où tu es prête à aller, Shaw ?

Sam ouvre la bouche de surprise une milliseconde avant de se reprendre. Lou l'interroge de son regard, elle est imperturbable, déterminée. Sam acquiesce, elle ne la fera pas changer d'avis. Elle attrape un Glock 28 et le tend à Louisa qui s'en saisit un peu surprise, perdant par la même le regard déterminé qu'elle avait. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait droit à une petite démonstration, une ultime mise en garde sur les règles de sécurité. Pas que Sam la lui donnerait comme ça. Shaw saisit le Beretta 92 que la petite a chargé tout à l'heure. Elle lui fait un bref signe de tête et Lou se place devant la ligne de bouteille en verre avec elle. Elle a soudain le trac, pire une bouffée de panique l'envahit. La première expérience dans ce couloir l'a traumatisée. Elle avale sa salive et respire à fond pour chasser ce souvenir de ses pensées.

\- Vas-y, lui ordonne simplement Shaw. Tire.

Lou la regarde surprise. Elle n'ose plus bouger. Elle a l'impression que Shaw la teste, qu'elle a oublié une étape, voire plusieurs. Elle ne peut pas lui demander ça comme ça. Si ? Elle fronce les sourcils et déglutit. Mais Shaw reste imperturbable, presque sévère.

\- Tire, répète-t-elle sèchement. Louisa, tu tires maintenant.

Et Lou regarde une bouteille au loin. Elle tient son arme à l'horizontal, elle a vu ça dans un film d'espionnage et elle a trouvé la pause super classe. Et elle appuie sur la détente. Mais rien. Elle s'empourpre de colère.

\- Oh non, pas encore, crache-t-elle furieuse en appuyant de nouveau rageusement sur la détente.

Et Shaw sourit largement. Elle se fout carrément d'elle. Lou la regarde avec colère.

\- Leçon numéro 2, Louisa ? Claque-t-elle.

Et Louisa soupire, elle sait où elle s'est plantée.

\- Toujours savoir combien on a de balles, marmonne-t-elle. J'ai oublié de vérifier que l'arme était chargée.

En finissant sa phrase, elle voit qu'il n'y a pas de chargeur dans la poignée. Elle tire difficilement la glissière vers elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de balle. Le néant. Elle sourit d'auto-apitoiement, évidemment que Shaw n'était pas inconsciente au point de lui donner comme ça une arme chargée. Lou secoue la tête de dépit. Shaw revient vers elle avec un chargeur.

\- Ben oui, c'est mieux pour tirer, Louisa.

La petite enfonce le chargeur dans la poignée, mais elle a du mal à tirer la glissière vers elle avec son plâtre, elle n'a pas assez de force dans le bout de ses doigts. Shaw finit par le faire pour elle. Elle se place derrière elle et rectifie sa posture, lui écartant légèrement les pieds, plaçant le droit légèrement devant l'autre.

\- Tu ne dois pas tenir ton arme à l'horizontal parce que d'une part c'est débile, d'autre part, tu peux pas viser et tu vas te prendre la douille en pleine tête. Normalement tu dois tenir fermement l'arme de ta main droite.

\- Je peux pas avec mon plâtre.

\- Je sais, donc on va essayer avec la main gauche.

Elle lui replace correctement cette dernière autour de la crosse.

\- N'appuie pas sur la détente. Et serre très fort. Toujours dirigé vers la cible.

Elle lui prend sa main plâtrée et la place autour de sa main gauche. Puis elle lui place correctement ses bras.

\- Ok, murmure Shaw. Maintenant, pose le doigt sur la détente, mais n'appuie pas encore.

Lou pince des lèvres en lui obéissant. Elle le sent moyennement ce coup-là.

\- Tu respires à fond, murmure doucement Shaw pour la calmer. On est pas pressées.

Son stress est palpable. Lou tremble comme une feuille. Autant d'impatience que de peur.

\- La main qui tient l'arme serre à viser puis à tirer, lui explique patiemment Shaw, la seconde main qui tient ta première main serre à stabiliser ton arme, pour que tu ne trembles pas et que tu vises mieux. Mais elle ne sert à rien d'autre. Avec le temps, tu pourras tenir l'arme à une main. Aujourd'hui non, on va en rester aux bases.

\- Et si j'y arrive pas, panique Louisa.

\- Eh bien, on réessayera.

Lou prend une grande inspiration.

\- Surtout ne laisse aucun doigt dans la glissière. Tu te blesserais quand elle revient après avoir fait feu.

\- Ok.

\- Tu appuies sur la détente juste avant de prendre ta respiration.

Et Louisa appuie. Echec. Un souffle rageur lui échappe alors qu'elle relâche la détente.

\- Tu crois que je suis maudite ? Ça marche jamais.

Sam secoue la tête.

\- Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ?

La petite tourne la tête sans modifier la position du reste de son corps. Un regard interrogateur s'inscrit sur son visage.

\- Euh pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as enfin une arme dans les mains que tu dois oublier toutes les règles que je t'ai données. Alors tu vas me les répéter.

\- Shaw, soupire Lou en commençant à tourner vers elle.

\- Et dans l'ordre, ordonne fermement Sameen en la repositionnant.

\- Règle n°1 : La sécurité avant tout. Toujours vérifier si l'arme est chargée, toujours vérifier si le cran de sureté est enclenché, et toujours viser la cible pour éviter les coups accidentels. Règle n°2 : Toujours savoir le nombre de balles qu'il nous reste, et avoir des munitions pour recharger. Règle n°3 : Tirer pour se défendre, pas pour s'amuser, pas pour tuer ou en tout cas pas en priorité. Règle n°4 : Pour mériter de porter une arme, il faut savoir s'en servir et parfaitement la connaitre, et l'entretenir. Règle n° 5 : Tu as dit que tu t'accordais le droit de créer d'autres règles si besoin.

\- Alors, soupire Shaw. Tu as oublié quoi ?

Lou la regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'en sait rien.

\- J'en sais rien. Tu veux pas m'aider ?

\- Non, réfléchis et dis-moi ce que tu as oublié.

\- Mais je sais pas.

\- Réfléchis, bordel, l'engueule Sameen. Tu as un cerveau, il te sert à quoi si tu l'utilises pas ?

Lou baisse les yeux, elle est vexée et en colère. Shaw reste pourtant campée sur sa position, Lou peut bien être têtue, elle peut l'être bien plus qu'elle si elle le veut. Et aujourd'hui Sam veut qu'elle comprenne que ça n'a rien d'un jeu sans importance.

\- Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te donner les réponses, Louisa, reprend-t-elle sur le même ton. Ni moi, ni Ariane, ni ta mère. S'il faut sauver ta peau, tu seras seule et tu ne peux compter que sur toi. Je ne perds pas mon temps à t'apprendre des choses, je te donne les bases et toi tu dois les utiliser. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, murmure tout penaude la petite.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ?

Louisa réfléchit.

\- Reprends point par point, l'aide Sameen.

\- J'ai visé la cible. Toujours. Donc je suis restée prudente, non ?

\- Hum, acquiesce Shaw.

\- L'arme est chargée maintenant, prête à tirer.

\- Alors il ne te reste qu'un problème.

Lou fronce les sourcils. Elle penche quand même la tête pour observer le côté de l'arme, mais elle ne s'est pas trompée.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de cran de sureté sur le Glock, Shaw.

\- Il y a pourtant une sécurité, c'est pour ça que le coup n'est pas partie.

\- Où ?

Sam lui prend l'arme des mains et lui montre.

\- Regarde là. Il y a une sécurité au niveau de la détente, tu appuis dessus et à mi-course, elle se désenclenche et se remet quand on relâche le doigt. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. C'est une sécurité automatique. Ne cherche pas toujours une sécurité manuelle avec un cran de sureté à tourner. Chaque arme est différente, c'est pour ça que je t'apprends à toutes les utiliser, tu sauras ainsi celle que tu préfères. Ce Glock est le plus adapté pour une débutante comme toi. Mais tu vas utiliser chaque arme de poing sur cette table. Pour celle-là, tu dois juste appuyer plus fort sur la détente.

Elle lui replace l'arme dans les mains.

\- C'est reparti, murmure-t-elle. Ne te concentre pas sur les cibles pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Tire juste avant de reprendre ta respiration. Vas-y quand tu te sens prête.

Lou se concentre, la panique l'a un peu fuie comparé à tout à l'heure. Pas la peine qu'elle s'angoisse, ça ne marchera pas encore une fois. Et elle presse très fort la détente sans aucune conviction. Le bruit du coup de feu la terrifie et elle sursaute sur place manquant de s'effondrer. Mais Sameen est restée derrière elle et la rattrape fermement par les épaules.

\- Relâche doucement la détente et reprends ta respiration.

Lou obéit, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer. Shaw lui prend l'arme des mains.

\- Bon bah, ça aurait pu être pire pour une première fois.

Lou respire profondément. Le coup l'a surprise. Le bruit lui a foutu la trouille. Shaw lui laisse du temps pour se reprendre et elle lui tend le Beretta 92 qu'elle avait pris. Et l'exercice recommence de plus belle. Louisa ne touche pas une seule bouteille même quand Sameen lui apprend à viser. Elle lui dit que ça ne fait rien, qu'elle a le temps d'apprendre, et que ça ira mieux de la main droite. Lou est pourtant déçue.

\- Bon allez, décide Shaw plusieurs heures plus tard. Tu nettoies et tu ranges.

Louisa obéit sous le regard inquisiteur de Sameen. Elle ne laisse passer aucune erreur. Louisa démonte, nettoie et remonte chaque arme qu'elles ont utilisée veillant chaque fois à remettre correctement le ressort, le canon et pour finir la glissière. Elle remplit chaque chargeur vidé. Elle vérifie plusieurs fois chacun de ses gestes, ce qui lui prend un temps fou. Mais Sameen ne semble pas s'impatienter, cette activité est calme en fait. Ça la détend et en même temps elle reste en alerte.

La petite repose la dernière arme sur la table.

\- Fini, murmure-t-elle fièrement.

\- Parfait, on recommence demain. Tu as une préférence ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas, lui répond Lou en haussant, j'ai pas touché quoique ce soit.

\- Tu es droitière, lui fait remarquer Sameen. Ça ira mieux quand tu auras l'usage de ta main dominante.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je t'apprendrai à viser avant de tirer.

\- Tu veux pas me montrer ?

Sameen soupire.

\- S'il te plait.

Shaw sort une arme de son dos et lui montre. Elle enlève le cran de sécurité.

\- C'est un Smith et Wesson MP40, lui présente Shaw. Un chargeur de 15 coups.

Elle arme en faisant glisser la glissière dans un geste rapide. Louisa est ébahie, pour Shaw ça semble si facile. Sameen se positionne comme elle l'a positionnée elle-même tout à l'heure. Sauf les mains, Shaw est droitière elle aussi mais elle a retiré son atèle en résine et elle peut parfaitement tenir son arme. Elle vise et elle tire. Le vacarme qui s'ensuit force Louisa à se boucher les oreilles. Shaw ne loupe aucune cible. Elle tire 5 coups et s'arrête. Puis elle tire sur la glissière pour en éjecter la balle, elle remet la sécurité et range l'arme dans son dos.

\- C'est dingue, murmure Louisa impressionnée.

Shaw s'agenouille, ramasse ce qu'il y a par terre et lui montre ce qu'elle tient.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Ben une balle.

\- Non c'est une munition.

\- C'est pas pareil ?

\- Non, regarde. En haut c'est la balle, ce qui la tient en dessous c'est la douille.

Elle baisse les yeux au sol et en ramasse une qu'elle vient de tirer.

\- Tu vois quand tu tires, la douille et la balle se séparent. La balle est propulsée vers l'avant et sort du canon de l'arme tandis que la douille est automatiquement rejetée par l'arme.

\- A quoi sert la douille si quand on tire elle se sépare de la balle ?

\- Dans la douille il y a une charge propulsive, c'est une poudre noire. Imagine de la poudre à canon comme dans les films de pirates que tu adores regarder, soupire Sameen exaspérée de devoir en arriver à de telles images pour lui expliquer.

Louisa sourit.

\- Quand tu appuies sur la détente, le percuteur propulse la munition en appuyant sur l'amorce là à l'arrière. Et c'est la charge propulsive qui donne l'énergie à la balle pour aller très vite. Mais même ainsi, ta balle sera forcément attirée vers le sol. Pense à Newton et à sa pomme. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit là-dessus ?

\- Oh oui, on est tous attiré par le sol. Mais pas sur la Lune. Je sais plus le nom par contre.

\- La gravité terrestre. La balle est elle aussi attirée par le sol. Donc quand tu tires et que ta cible est loin, tu dois prendre en compte la gravité terrestre et viser plus haut. Tu dois aussi prendre en compte le vent. Mais oublie tout ça si tu tires à courte distance.

Louisa la regarde. Elle pensait tout savoir et bien non.

\- Tu as compris ?

La gamine acquiesce.

\- Louisa, toutes les balles ne sont pas pareilles. Je t'ai fait retenir les calibres utilisés par chaque arme de poing. Elles n'utilisent pas toutes les mêmes munitions. Je vais te montrer.

Lou la regarde se lever pour aller vers la table et revenir vers elle avec plusieurs munitions. Elle les lui présente l'une après l'autre. Du 6 mm au 11 mm. Rien de bien sorcier, lui sourit Louisa.

\- Il existe différents types de balles. Les balles à blanc. Ça fait quand même mal de s'en recevoir une, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de véritable balle.

\- Pas pour moi.

\- Hum, fais ta maligne.

Elle lui présente une autre balle entre ses doigts.

\- C'est une balle blindée.

Lou la prend entre ses doigts pour l'observer.

\- Elle provoque des blessures moins graves que certaines autres balles et la cible n'est ainsi pas mise hors service. Le problème c'est qu'elle peut traverser complètement une cible, continue de lui expliquer Shaw, et même encore continuer sa course après cela et blesser involontairement quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce qu'on appellerait un dommage collatéral. Pas comme cette balle.

Elle lui en montre une autre pour exposer son propos.

\- Balle à tête creuse, lui présente-t-elle. Elle ne continue pas sa course après avoir atteint sa cible. Elle se déforme dès qu'elle a rencontré sa cible. La blessure sera plus grave, mais elle fait moins de dommages collatéraux.

Louisa se répète silencieusement ou presque en ne remuant que ses lèvres tout ce que Shaw lui explique. Mais elle a déjà oublié quelques trucs.

\- Attends, je reviens.

Elle court chercher son bloc-note et revient deux minutes plus tard. Elle fait répéter Shaw quand elle n'est pas certaine et cette dernière reste très patiente en lui redonnant les informations manquantes. Lou s'applique sérieusement dans cet apprentissage, elle ne le prend pas à la légère et s'y implique pleinement, et Shaw apprécie d'autant plus d'être son professeur. Elle a formé des soldats, mais jamais une enfant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir le faire.

\- Celle-là est différente, regarde bien.

Lou l'observe et la compare aux autres.

\- Elle a une forme pointue.

\- C'est une balle perforante.

Elle ramasse le tout et range. Louisa la regarde faire.

\- Il en existe d'autre ?

\- Oui, lui répond Shaw sans cesser son rangement. Tu vois ce qu'est un fusil de chasse ?

\- Ouais, j'ai déjà vu Rox et Rouky, réplique Louisa sur le ton de l'évidence.

Shaw la regarde ébahie. Et Lou s'en aperçoit.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces références ?!

La petite hausse les épaules.

\- Tu regardes trop de débilités.

\- C'est mignon Rox et Rouky.

\- Pouh, je te jure. Bref, passons. On met de la chevrotine comme munition dans un fusil de chasse. Je n'en ai pas, mais en gros la cartouche contient plusieurs projectiles de plombs pour avoir plus de chance de toucher l'animal qui est en mouvement.

\- Oh mais ça, on n'en met pas dans les armes de poings ?

\- Non, mais tu m'as demandé ce qui existe. Il y a aussi les munitions militaires, mais pas maintenant, Louisa, finit Shaw fatiguée.

La petite acquiesce. La leçon est terminée. Elle aide Shaw à tout ranger en silence. Elle décide ensuite d'aller jouer. Balou lui manque autant que sa mère. Mais heureusement, Sameen est là, et Ariane aussi.

\- Maman va bien ? demande-t-elle en se balançant.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va t'appeler, la rassure l'IA.

\- Oui je sais. Elle me manque c'est tout.

\- Lou, appelle Shaw en sortant dans le jardin. Je vais courir, on se revoit au dîner.

La petite acquiesce et Shaw se dirige vers la plage. Sam n'avait pas osé la laisser seule le premier jour puis Ariane lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait se détendre et décompresser sans la petite. Louisa ne réclamait pas à ce qu'on lui colle aux baskets, bien au contraire. L'une comme l'autre avaient besoin de liberté. Et Shaw était repartie courir. Louisa joue à la balançoire en fredonnant une mélodie. Elle baille largement à un moment. Ses journées sont bien occupées. Elle passe ses matinées à nager avec Shaw puis à apprendre à coder avec Ariane sur l'ordinateur, et ses après-midi sont dédiés à ses séances avec Shaw. D'abord un cours de sport, et pas un des moindres. Shaw la faisait d'abord courir un bon kilomètre, puis venaient les séries d'abdominaux et même des pompes sur un bras. Puis elles s'étirent. Sameen lui a promis que quand elle n'aurait plus son plâtre, ces séances seraient complétées par l'apprentissage de quelques gestes d'auto-défense basiques. Louisa ne se plaint jamais, mais en ressort épuisée. Shaw le faisait exprès pour canaliser son excitation et capter son attention pour son cours sur les armes à feu qui a lieu juste après. Après ça, Lou a le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne dessine plus désormais, maudissant son plâtre. Elle a supplié Shaw hier de le lui enlever mais cette dernière a refusé. Elle devait le garder encore une semaine, et Louisa compte les jours. Elle rêve de pouvoir de nouveau tenir un crayon, de pouvoir taper à deux mains sur un clavier, et surtout de pouvoir tirer correctement. Son téléphone sonne et elle sourit.

\- Bonjour ma puce.

\- Je suis toujours pas une puce, sourit Louisa.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Super, se lança Lou. Ma dent est enfin tombée et j'ai un trou maintenant. C'est bizarre. Ariane m'a appris à remonter l'origine d'un virement bancaire et j'ai réussi. Oh et j'ai tiré aujourd'hui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je suis nulle de la main gauche.

\- Ça ira mieux de la main droite.

\- C'est ce que Sam m'a dit. Elle n'est pas là pour l'instant.

\- Oui je l'appellerai après, mais c'est à toi que je veux parler.

\- Oui, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, lance-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle s'arrête un petit moment et Root sent son malaise.

\- Louisa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, répond sèchement Lou.

\- Hum, mensonge. Dis-moi.

\- T'aurais pas dû partir sans nous, sans moi, accuse soudain Lou. Tu me manques.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, je te sais en sécurité. Ça me permet de me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire ici. Et comme ça je reviendrai plus vite.

\- Tu me racontes ?

\- Non. J'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose.

Son ton est sans appel. Alors Lou lui raconte en détails ce qu'Ariane lui a appris ce matin au codage. La petite lui demande aussi des nouvelles de New-York, si elle est retournée voir leur maison. Non, Root n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, et c'est trop dangereux de retourner là-bas. Louisa doit le comprendre. Sa mère lui promet un bel endroit quand elles reviendront toutes les trois dans leur ville. Ariane semble déjà avoir réfléchi à la chose et Root intime à sa fille de lui faire confiance. En attendant, Root dort à la nouvelle base. Et en parfaite petite curieuse, Lou veut tout savoir sur cette dernière. C'est un bel immeuble, d'après ce que lui décrit sa mère, situé au 450 de la 52ème rue Est dans Manhattan. Un immeuble résidentiel, désormais vide. Ariane en a racheté chaque appartement. La base se situe au dernier étage, le 13ème, avec possibilité d'évacuation par hélicoptère. Louisa en a soufflé d'admiration. Ça avait l'air super beau, un peu moins miteux que ce bon vieux métro où pas mal de gros rats se baladaient malgré la solide défense qu'assurait Balou. Le chien va bien lui aussi. Louisa tente de manière détournée d'obtenir des informations sur ce qui se passe dans sa mission, sur ce que fait Samaritain. Mais Root ne lâche rien et Lou finit par lui demander comment ça se passe avec John et Harold. Root la rassure, ils vont bien. John est sympa et Finch est encore un peu en colère mais ça passera. Il ne s'occupe ni de sa mission, ni d'elle, l'ignorant superbement tout en continue à s'occuper des numéros non pertinents. Ariane profite de son système ouvert et lui donne plus d'information bien sûr mais il tend à les nier, à ne pas vouloir les utiliser. Bien qu'il le fasse quand même. John n'aide pas Root pour l'instant mais il reste en alerte si besoin. Lionel va bien, il a récupéré son fils. Et non, Root ne sait pas à quoi ressemble Lee, ni s'il a une copine, ni s'il aime le pain perdu comme son père. Root s'amuse de cette conversation toute mignonne, Lou est un rayon de soleil. Chaque jour, elles se racontent des tas de choses alors même qu'elles ont déjà parlé un certain temps ensemble au téléphone la veille. Louisa lui dit que la boite à musique fonctionne bien, qu'elle ne dort pas trop mal. Elle angoisse malgré tout de faire un nouveau cauchemar. Root la rassure, si elle a un mauvais rêve, elle ne sera pas seule. Louisa se demande si dans un tel cas, elle osera demander du réconfort à Shaw. Sa mère lui promet de toujours être là pour elle. Root raccroche et lui promet de la rappeler pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Lou range le téléphone dans sa poche et se balance encore, le soir va bientôt tomber et Shaw va remonter pour dîner avec elle. Au pire si elle ne veut pas, Louisa se fera un sandwich.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root sirote son café en pianotant le numéro de téléphone. Parler à Louisa était plus simple que de parler avec Shaw. Root avait pensé à ne plus l'appeler, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, Sameen lui manquait trop. L'avoir au téléphone était dur, mais ne pas l'avoir du tout était affreux. Et Sameen lui répondait toujours tout de suite. Preuve qu'elle lui manquait également. Egoïstement Root aime ce besoin qu'elle a d'elle, mais elle n'est pas égoïste. Shaw doit détester cette dépendance qu'elle doit voir comme une faiblesse. Mais elle décroche tout le temps malgré tout.

Pourtant pas cette fois. Elle tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Elle fronce les sourcils et s'inquiète aussitôt.

\- Elle va bien, la prévient Ariane alors que Root tente une nouvelle fois de composer le numéro. Je suis avec elle. Ne la dérange pas maintenant, je te préviendrai quand elle pourra décrocher.

\- Ok, soupire Root.

\- Va prendre l'air, lui propose l'IA. Tu en as bien le droit après une telle journée.

\- Ouais, tu parles, acquiesce Root avec un sourire sans joie.

Elle se dirige vers Madison Square avec Balou. Mauvaise journée pour l'un comme pour l'autre. D'un ennui mortel. Sa seule distraction dans son ennuyeux travail consiste à la présence d'une télévision à écran plat dans le hall qui déblatère toute la journée les informations russes. Elle a enfin vu sa cible, Alexander Mechkov, qui était revenu travailler maintenant que les choses se sont calmées au niveau de la presse. Mais elle n'a pas pu le suivre, Root est assignée dans le hall du consulat aux bornes de sécurité. Il l'a regardée en passant devant elle ce matin. Il lui a souri et elle en a eu des suées froides. Mais il ne l'a pas reconnue et elle a soupiré de soulagement. Elle déteste son allure mais c'est plus que nécessaire. Elle porte une perruque blonde qui la démange, des lentilles vertes, des lunettes carrées, et une tenue d'agent de sécurité. Balou complète fort bien ce tableau, mais le chien s'ennuie à mourir autant qu'elle.

\- Alexander Mechkov, lui a présenté sa collègue Elizabeth.

C'est une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle est sa tutrice pour sa période d'essai.

\- Il fait quoi ici ? lui a innocemment demandé Root.

\- C'est le consul. Mais méfie-toi de lui, Susan.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un sale type ?

\- Un coureur de jupon. Et une fois qu'il a ce qu'il veut, il … Eh bien disons qu'il fait ce qu'il veut. Tu vois ?

\- Oui je vois, soupira Root.

Elle se tourna vers elle.

\- Mais dis-moi, lui a-t-elle sourit, ça sent l'expérience tout ça, non ?

Elizabeth a blêmi et s'est renfrognée.

\- Je suis mariée.

\- Et alors ? Lui a souri Root.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se sont chargés d'orage.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout son genre. Il les préfère souvent plus jeune, avec plus de poitrine et un … enfin tu me comprends, a-t-elle fini sombrement.

Root hocha la tête. Elle avait surtout compris que ça pouvait lui servir d'une manière qu'elle n'aimait pas trop. Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Encore fallait-il qu'elle l'intéresse, elle n'avait jamais eu la prétention de croire à son pouvoir de séduction pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Andrea lui avait appris à juste titre que ça ne suffisait pas, qu'elle devait se montrer plus maligne, voir plus loin que le bout de ses fesses si elle voulait cesser d'être un objet de désir pour devenir celle qui le maîtrise. Root avait appris à maîtriser les choses à Artov, à ne plus être une victime fragile, mais à devenir une femme forte et maligne. Les ordinateurs l'ont toujours passionnée et c'est là qu'elle y a vu un moyen d'exprimer son pouvoir autrement qu'en se comportant comme une traînée.

Elle n'a pourtant pas réussi à hacker le téléphone de Mechkov, et ça n'a fait que renforcer sa suspicion à son égard. Root sait être douée, non sans se vanter, elle sait même être la plus douée. Alors si elle échoue à hacker un simple téléphone, il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible. Alexander Mechkov travaille bel et bien pour Samaritain. Root a été prudente mais pour l'instant, ça ne mène à rien. Elle doit trouver un moyen d'accéder à son téléphone, à son bureau.

La presse n'a pas reparlé de l'enquête concernant les papiers russes retrouvés chez Alian Boquay. Root doit parler avec Ariane, elles doivent trouver un moyen de se rapprocher d'Alexander Mechkov ou cette mission durera une éternité, et ni elle, ni Balou ne survivront à un tel ennui.

\- J'avance pas, soupire-t-elle. Je devrais peut-être aller chez lui.

Elle y pense depuis hier mais …

\- Surtout pas, ce serait un comportement trop anormal et suspect si tu suis ton patron et Samaritain te repérera. Il va falloir jouer serrer, Root. Je sais que c'est angoissant mais patience.

L'interface soupire. Elle n'a pas le temps d'attendre. Samaritain prépare quelque chose, quelque chose d'inquiétant qui la concerne, qui les concerne toutes les quatre. Et ne pas savoir est pire que simplement angoissant.

\- Je pense que la situation va se débloquer sous peu.

\- Tu penses ? murmure Root en relevant l'emploi de ce verbe.

\- Mes calculs avoisinent les 64 %.

\- C'est pas mal, sourit Root.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Et pour Sameen ?

\- Tu veux connaitre les résultats de mes calculs la concernant pour quel sujet ?

\- Non, non, murmure Root en secouant la tête.

Elle réalise qu'elle s'est mal exprimée.

\- Je te demande si je peux lui parler maintenant.

\- Pas encore.

Root fronce les sourcils.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Rien d'immoral, sourit Ariane.

\- Ah, ah, ironise Root.

Elle caresse le chien. Madison square est un beau parc.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Ariane prévient Root de ne pas l'appeler tout de suite, de ne pas la déconcentrer, pas après tout ce temps passé à la convaincre.

Sameen est debout sur un pied et étire sa jambe à la verticale dans un alignement parfait avec celle restée au sol. Elle tient la position plus d'une minute en ne se concentrant que sur le son apaisant qu'Ariane émet pour elle. Elle inspire par le nez et souffle doucement par la bouche comme le lui a appris l'IA. Elle a fermé les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur sa respiration et sur rien d'autre. Elle ne reste focalisée que là-dessus pour tout oublier, la douleur de ses muscles, le monde qui l'entoure, le bruit des vagues, la plage, même le sable sous son pied. Elle s'oublie elle-même. Elle fait le vide profond en elle. Et Ariane en est heureuse. Elle a tenté de la convaincre depuis trois jours. Shaw l'a d'abord envoyée sur les roses avec colère. Puis une fois calmée, elle lui a demandé de théoriquement lui expliquer en quoi ça consisterait. Et finalement elle a fini par céder aujourd'hui. Elle a eu une trop mauvaise nuit et pourquoi ne pas avouer qu'Ariane a raison, ça l'apaise.

Elle n'en revient pas, réalise-t-elle en reposant délicatement et doucement son pied au sol en abaissant sa jambe. Elle a écouté cette stupide boite de conserve, pire elle lui obéit. Et encore pire ça marche, elle y arrive. En fait ça n'a rien de compliqué, Ariane avait raison, Shaw a toutes les qualités pour ce truc débile qu'est le yoga. Concentration, rigueur, abnégation et détermination. Ariane l'a guidée à sa première séance la veille en commençant par des exercices de respiration. Shaw avait soufflé en levant les yeux au ciel, trouvant cela franchement très ridicule. Elle avait essayé mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Furieuse devant son échec, elle avait refusé de continuer. La nuit qui s'en était suivie avait été à l'image de sa première séance. Catastrophique et inexistante. Shaw savait ne pas pouvoir continuer comme ça et Ariane n'avait rien cédé aujourd'hui après l'avoir laissée courir deux heures. Sam avait fini par ravaler sa stupide fierté mal placée pour se laisser guider. Elle s'était donc concentrée avec Ariane sur sa respiration ventrale. Un long moment passa avant qu'elle n'y arrive, Shaw a d'abord dû se calmer, puis faire confiance et s'abandonner en fermant les yeux. Ça l'avait détendue et calmée. Puis Sameen l'avait laissée la positionner. Shaw avait été clair, elle n'adhérait pas au yoga, juste à la pratique sportive du yoga pour se détendre. Ariane avait respecté son point de vue. Shaw en échange a accepté de suivre ses conseils pour se placer, lui recommandant de s'abstenir de tous commentaires inutiles. La posture de la danseuse, la posture du lion, la posture de l'arc inversé. Shaw finit par ne plus écouter que sa voix et par ne plus penser à quoi elle ressemble ni à se soucier de quoi elle a l'air. Ariane la sent relâchée. Elle finit la séance par des exercices de respiration et Sam ouvre les yeux en se concentrant de nouveau avec son monde.

\- Sameen ? Appelle Ariane au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Hum.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum.

\- Prends ton temps.

Shaw s'assoit en tailleur au sol et se perd dans la contemplation des vagues.

\- Shaw ?

\- Oui.

\- Root appelle, je te la passe ?

\- Comment ça tu me la passes ? J'ai un téléphone dans ma poche.

\- Oui mais j'ai bloqué tout dérangement pour notre séance. J'espère que tu comprends, je te voulais concentrée.

\- Hum, grogne Shaw mécontente. Je veux lui parler. Et laisse-nous.

Pour toute réponse, son téléphone sonne et Shaw décroche.

\- Salut mon cœur.

\- Tu as un don pour tomber au bon moment.

Et pour une fois, Shaw le dit sans ironie. Sans Root, elle se serait peut-être emportée sur Ariane qui semblait vouloir contrôler beaucoup de choses pour elle. Beaucoup trop.

Root semble comprendre tout cela, mais elle ne blâmera pas sa déesse pour aider Sameen. Cette dernière n'a pas le choix dans son actuel état pour refuser de l'aide.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu te rendes enfin compte que je suis pleine de qualités, réplique-t-elle donc simplement pour dissiper son malaise.

\- Je suis sérieuse, tu viens de me sortir d'une séance qu'Ariane m'a imposée.

\- Oh, et tu lui as sagement obéi ?

Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, elle ne lâche pas l'affaire. Un peu comme toi.

\- Une séance de quoi ?

\- Pff comme si elle ne t'avait rien dit.

Root hausse les sourcils.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, Shaw, l'informe Ariane.

\- Oh, murmure Shaw en se sentant idiote. Je croyais.

Root se rend bien compte que la réponse n'est pas pour elle. Tout comme la phrase suivante.

\- Je t'avais demandé de nous foutre la paix, réalise Shaw furieuse. On peut avoir une conversation privée toutes les deux sans que tu y interfères ? Sérieusement tu es hyper envahissante.

Pas de réponse.

\- Je crois que tu l'as vexée, Sam, l'informe Root avec un sourire.

\- Tant mieux. J'aimerais avoir la paix quand je suis seule avec toi, c'est pas trop demandé quand même ! Je ne veux plus que qui que ce soit puisse …. s'autorise à … enfin quand on est à deux … Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, lui assure Root. T'inquiète, le message est bien passé là, je pense.

Un silence s'installe. C'est Root qui le rompt.

\- Bon alors, une séance de quoi ?

\- Hum, laisse tomber.

\- Sam, insiste Root sur un ton boudeur.

\- Si je te le dis, tu vas te foutre de moi.

\- La confiance règne, soupire l'interface feignant d'être vexée. Mais je saurais, je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que tu …

\- Du yoga, lâche soudain Sam en capitulant.

Elle ferme les yeux en prévision de la catastrophe à venir. Elle s'attend à l'entendre pouffer comme une idiote mais …

\- Ça veut dire quoi ce silence ?

\- Rien, rien. C'est juste … Je suis surprise, c'est tout.

\- Et moi donc ! Je suppose que c'était ça ou je brulais de l'encens en invoquant des esprits vaudous pour passer une nuit tranquille.

Le jugement est sans appel cette fois ci, Root éclate bruyamment de rire au bout du fil. Ça fait du bien après sa journée.

\- N'effraie pas Louisa, s'il-te-plait.

\- Elle a déjà eu la trouille avec son premier coup de feu tout à l'heure.

\- Oui elle m'en a parlé. Elle survivra, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. …. Euh, je devrais ?

\- Non, lui assure Root avec un sourire dans la voix, je m'inquiète déjà bien assez pour deux.

Encore un silence. Pesant. L'interface déteste ça entre elles. Depuis trois jours, leurs échanges téléphoniques ne sont faits que de ça, elles s'appellent, passent les formalités d'usage, et ensuite elles ne trouvent rien à se dire. Surtout pas que c'est dur l'une sans l'autre. Alors Root entretient la conversation et Shaw essaie de se laisser aller, mais aujourd'hui elle n'y arrive pas, elle n'y arrive plus. Le jeu du "je vais bien tout va bien" prenait enfin fin pour elle, et tout comme l'avait prévu Root au plus profond d'elle-même, ça allait leur exploser à la figure, elle le sentait.

Root sait que cette situation est paradoxale. Sameen meurt d'envie de lui parler, de rester avec elle au téléphone. Et une fois qu'elle l'a au bout du fil, elle ne trouve rien à lui dire. Comment lui avouer que ça ne va pas ? Qu'elle lui manque, qu'elle a peur pour elle, qu'elle voudrait être avec elle plutôt que coincée ici à jouer à la baby-sitter.

Et comment Root pourrait lui dire que pour elle aussi la situation est paradoxale. Elle est heureuse et rassurée de la savoir en sécurité loin du danger. Et en même temps, elle voudrait qu'elle soit là avec elle pour cette mission. C'est dans la nature de Shaw d'être au centre de l'action, elle va finir par craquer si elle en reste trop longtemps éloignée. Mais Root ne lui dit pas. Elle ne lui dit pas non plus qu'elle lui manque. Shaw doit le savoir, et si ça n'est pas le cas, peu importe, Root n'a besoin que de sa tendresse. Mais pour l'instant, Shaw ne semble pas être dans un état d'esprit assez positif et détendu pour la lui accorder.

\- Je dois y aller, ment alors Root.

\- Ça se passe bien ? Lâche soudain Sameen hargneuse.

\- Pour l'instant je suis toujours au même point.

Root ne pensait pas devoir parler de sa mission avec elle. Elle ne veut pas, Shaw risquerait de se sentir frustrée et de réagir stupidement en conséquence. Mais de toute façon, elle ne lui ment pas, pour l'instant c'est le calme plat. Pourtant dans le silence de Sameen, elle sent de la suspicion, et de la colère.

\- Shaw, je ne te cache rien, je te le jure. Mais pour l'instant, il ne se passe rien.

\- Et s'il se passait quelque chose, tu me le dirais peut-être ? Cracha-t-elle.

Son manque de confiance fait sortir Root de ses gonds. Il faut dire qu'après sa journée, c'est la goutte de trop.

\- Il se passe que tu me manques à titre très personnel, lui rétorque Root en s'agaçant à son tour. Il se passe que cette mission est très ennuyeuse pour le moment, je passe mes journées à faire le pied de grue au contrôle de sécurité du consulat. Il se passe que je n'ai entraperçu ma cible qu'une fois depuis que je suis là, et que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais me rapprocher de lui sans griller ma couverture. Il se passe que le moment le plus excitant de ma journée fut quand la borne de sécurité a sonné parce qu'un imbécile avait oublié son téléphone dans sa poche. Sérieusement, on passe que cinq minutes ensemble au téléphone dans la journée, tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ça ?

\- …

\- Sameen ? Appelle Root un peu inquiète en s'adoucissant soudainement.

Elle regrette de tout lui avoir sorti comme ça, de lui avoir exprimé si clairement sa frustration et sa peine. Elle entend sa respiration précipitée à l'autre bout du fil. Mais Sam ne lui répond pas. Root se mord les lèvres.

\- Sameen, tu m'entends ? Parle-moi. Sameen ?

\- Je dois y aller, parvint-elle à dire avec difficulté.

\- Sameen, je …

Mais Sam a déjà raccroché. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière pour se calmer. Elle tremble. Root lui en veut d'être restée là, elle la déteste. Et elle-même, elle se déteste.

\- Il faut que j'aille à New-York, claque-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

\- Non, intervient très calmement Ariane.

Mais Shaw ne l'écoute pas et monte déjà vers la maison. Elle ne pense pas à Louisa, ni à Ariane, ni à sa couverture, ni à son état actuel. Elle ne pense qu'à Root. Root qu'elle a lâchement abandonné. Un son assourdissant lui fait perdre l'équilibre.

\- Shaw, tu m'entends ?

\- Ah, râle Sameen en massant son oreille douloureuse. Je n'entends plus rien là, pauvre andouille. Mais tu es dingue, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Il faut que tu m'écoutes.

\- Pas le temps, râle Shaw en se relevant à nouveau.

Mais un son encore plus douloureux l'envoie à nouveau au sol. Shaw tombe en se tenant la tête, en hurlant de douleur. Son téléphone sonne alors que Root tente à nouveau de la joindre, mais Sam ne peut pas décrocher pour l'instant, ni faire quoique ce soit. Elle se tient la tête à deux mains sous le coup de la douleur. La sonnerie cesse au bout d'un moment.

\- Shaw, écoute-moi, ordonne Ariane. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais si tu ne te montres pas raisonnable, j'emploierai les grands moyens.

Pour toute réponse, Shaw soupire et grogne de douleur.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir ?

\- Va te faire foutre, crache Shaw.

\- Sameen, je suis désolée. S'il te plait, je veux seulement te parler. Ensuite tu seras libre de prendre ta décision.

\- …

Elle regarde son téléphone alors que ce dernier sonne à nouveau. Root. Sam se mord la lèvre inférieure mais n'arrive pas à décrocher, elle est perdue.

\- Shaw, s'il te plait, insiste Ariane.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix il me semble. Je ne l'ai plus depuis longtemps.

Alors Ariane la laisse s'asseoir et prend le temps de lui expliquer. La mission de Root est plus compliquée que prévu car Alexander connait sans doute son visage. Il connait aussi le sien. Si Shaw débarque là-bas, elle fichera par terre tout le travail de Root pour l'approcher. Elle la mettra en danger, elle les mettra tous en danger. Sans compter Louisa qui doit encore se reposer, se reprendre. Et elle. Ariane joue carte sur table avec elle. Shaw ne va pas bien, elle n'est pas encore prête, elle est malade, elle est hantée par ses cauchemars et ses démons.

\- FERME-LA !

\- Déteste-moi si tu veux, lui rétorque Ariane. Déteste-moi mais ne la déteste pas, elle. Root n'a pas mérité ça. Tu sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne.

\- MAIS NON C'EST MA FAUTE, hurle Sameen hors d'elle.

Des oiseaux effrayés par sa colère s'envolent en criant dans les arbres voisins.

\- C'EST MOI QUI AI CHOISI DE SORTIR DE CET ASCENSEUR ! MOI QUI AI CHOISI DE ME SACRIFIER ! MOI QUI AI CHOISI DE RESTER PLANQUEE ICI ! MOI QUI …

\- Tu n'as pas choisi ce qui t'est arrivé, Sameen.

\- On en revient toujours à ça, pas vrai ? Crache Shaw hargneusement. Peut-être que c'est toi mon vrai problème. Tu crées un problème et dès que ça ne va pas et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu me rappelles ça. Tu es immonde.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te le rappelle dans tes cauchemars.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans mes cauchemars, lâche Shaw dans un rire moqueur. Tu es extra-lucide maintenant ?

\- Tu parles la nuit, Shaw.

Sameen perd son sourire, son assurance et son teint. Elle blêmit telle une morte. Elle respire profondément pour se calmer. Son téléphone ne sonne plus, Root a cessé d'insister.

\- Elle me déteste.

\- Tu sais bien que non. C'est toi qui te détestes. Et ça je ne veux pas. Root peut t'aider, Sameen.

Sameen se penche sur son téléphone. Il est toujours dans sa main. Elle compose son numéro sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle va lui dire. Peu importe, quand elle réfléchit c'est pathétique de toute façon.

\- Sameen, répond tout de suite Root.

Mais Shaw ne dit rien. Root pleure en silence au bout du fil, et Shaw ne l'entend pas. Mais Root entend sa respiration. Elle prie pour qu'elle ne raccroche pas à nouveau.

\- Sameen, répète-t-elle doucement.

\- Aide-moi, la supplie soudain Shaw.

Root déglutit. Ça y est, enfin elle lui demande.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, Sameen.

Elles inspirent chacune à fond.

\- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.

Root s'assoit sur un banc du parc. Elle essuie ses yeux.

\- Ça sera long et ça sera difficile, ma belle mais je serai là.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te parler. J'y arrive pas. J'y arrive pas.

\- Très bien alors on ne parle pas dans ce cas. De toute façon, le téléphone est très impersonnel.

\- Non, ne raccroche pas, panique Sameen. Ne me laisse pas.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

\- Parle-moi.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce que tu veux, je veux juste entendre ta voix.

Sameen s'allonge dans le sable et l'écoute.

Root a du mal à choisir un sujet. Pas sa mission, pas Samaritain, pas Ariane.

\- Tu te souviens quand j'ai voulu te donner une clé de l'appartement ?

Root sourit à ce souvenir et Shaw ferme les yeux pour l'écouter. L'interface lui fait revivre leur histoire, ce qu'elles étaient. Le moment où trois ans plus tôt, Shaw a cédé. Le moment où leur histoire est devenue officielle, pour Root en tout cas. Le moment où Sameen a avoué par son accord que pour elle aussi, c'était important.

\- Je l'avais mise dans ta tasse au petit déjeuner et je t'ai souri. Tu t'en souviens, Sameen ?

\- Hum.

\- Je me rappelle de ta tête, de ton petit sourire en coin, cet air moqueur. Et de ce que tu m'as sorti : " Tu veux que j'emménage dans un appartement dans lequel je vis déjà pratiquement ? ". Je t'avais dit que j'en avais assez de te voir forcer la serrure à chaque fois que tu venais passer la nuit avec moi. Et surtout que je serai heureuse de t'offrir une place dans mon dressing pour que ton linge cesse de trainer par terre dans ma chambre quand je te l'enlevais, mais aussi une place pour une brosse à dent ou un accessoire plus sexy si tu étais d'accord.

Elle lâche un rire à ce souvenir et Sameen sourit elle-même brièvement.

\- Ouais, toi et tes vannes !

\- Quand on aime, on ne compte pas, Sam, sourit Root. La vrai raison c'est que je voulais que tu te sentes chez toi, pas forcément avec moi et Louisa, mais que tu te sentes chez toi quelque part. Une sorte de collocation mais moins stricte de formalités. Que tu aies quelque part où tu te sentes aimée et appréciée. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites de l'être. Savoir que là, tu trouverais ce qu'on n'avait jamais voulu te donner, savoir qu'avec moi, tu pourrais l'avoir si tu le voulais.

Elle s'arrête soudain, elle a l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. S'ouvrir comme ça aussi librement, s'exposer à ce point. Root ne peut le faire qu'avec Sameen.

\- Tu sais que je … Tu as toujours su, bafouille Shaw. Mieux que moi. Mais Root comment je peux faire pour … Avec toi avant … Je voudrais tant que toi et moi on puisse …

\- On pourra, lui assure Root. Je suis et je resterai toujours ton réconfort. Avec moi, tu peux te sentir en sécurité. Aimée. Je veux bien être ton endroit sûr, celui où tu trouves la force de continuer.

Shaw ravale ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Root ne savait pas ? Elle était certaine que oui pourtant, qu'elle avait deviné, mais non. Elle ajoute ça à la longue suite des choses qu'elle doit lui avouer.

\- A ton tour, lui réclame Root.

\- Quoi ?

\- Raconte-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je t'écoute.

\- Root, je ne …

\- Tu peux y arriver. On échange et on partage, Sam. Tu peux y arriver, tu peux réapprendre. Et ça commence maintenant.

Sameen déglutit. Root attend. Shaw réfléchit, que faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui raconter ? Rien ne lui parait beau à raconter, elle cherche un souvenir heureux. N'importe quoi. Mais elle ne se souvient plus avoir été heureuse. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'est le bonheur, elle a pensé savoir, avoir ressenti quelque fois ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

\- Quand tu étais à la bibliothèque, ça me faisait du bien de te voir.

Elle marque une pause. Et Root hausse les sourcils. Puis quand elle se rend compte que Sam n'ajoutera rien, un large sourire s'étale sur son visage.

\- Oh, je le savais, je l'ai toujours su, piaille-t-elle, telle une petite fille. Tu es très …

\- Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi j'étais bien de te voir là-bas ? La coupe Shaw.

\- Euh, hésite Root plus sérieusement. Parce que je te faisais peur et qu'une fois enfermée, beaucoup moins. Et puis tu tenais ta vengeance pour le coup du fer à repasser donc …

\- Non, la coupe à nouveau Shaw. Enfin au début oui, mais plus après.

\- Evidemment, tu n'as jamais su résister à mon sourire et à ma …

\- Tu dansais, la coupe encore Shaw.

Root perd son sourire et affiche un air franchement perdu.

\- Pardon ?

Sam souffle un bon coup avant de se lancer en espérant que Root ne la coupe pas de nouveau.

\- Parfois je restais cachée dans les rayons le soir. Je te regardais danser. C'était loufoque, idiot et amusant. C'était toi. Juste toi au naturel. Et ça m'agaçait parce que je savais pas pourquoi je restais plantée là comme une gamine qui se cache pour regarder la télévision le soir en cachette alors que les parents l'ont forcée à aller se coucher une heure plus tôt. Je savais pas pourquoi, ça me faisait du bien.

Root se tait, elle ne savait pas. Elle dansait tous les soirs en chaussettes dans sa cage. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer son bonheur à ce moment-là. Elle était heureuse, elle allait avoir un bébé, elle était entourée de personnes qui se préoccupaient d'elle, Ariane la protégeait et l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans toute sa vie alors que paradoxalement, elle était enfermée, prisonnière. Et Sam l'observait pendant tout ce temps. Bien sûr, Root se savait observer à la bibliothèque, il y avait une caméra pour la surveiller. De plus, John, Sameen et Balou la surveillaient, sans compter Harold qui était toujours à l'affût du moindre geste de travers qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais Shaw, c'était différent. Root n'avait pas vu qu'elle l'observait si attentivement. Qu'elle la troublait en sa présence quand elle venait dans la cage avec elle, oui d'accord. Mais Root ne savait pas qu'elle intriguait Sameen, qu'elle la troublait au point qu'elle vienne l'espionner.

\- Aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi, reprend Shaw au bout d'un long moment. Ça me faisait me sentir bien. Te voir comme ça. Tellement …

Elle cherche le mot qui convient mais ne trouve pas.

\- Heureuse, finit Root pour elle avec un sourire. J'étais heureuse, Sameen. Je l'étais grâce à toi. Et je le suis toujours grâce à toi.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Ariane avait eu raison. Une longue semaine après son retour à New-York, la situation s'est enfin débloquée pour Root et Balou. Alexander Mechkov passait devant elle chaque matin, et il lui souriait à chaque fois. Root avait fini par un peu se détendre quand il la regardait. Elle semblait l'intriguer, mais il ne semblait pas la reconnaitre. Ou alors il se foutait d'elle. Mais Root n'en était pas sûre, si jamais elle avait été repérée, on lui aurait envoyé une ribambelle d'agents pour la neutraliser. Et ça n'était pas le cas. C'était tout de même étrange, ce type travaillait-il vraiment pour Samaritain ? La réponse est oui. Mais en a-t-il pleinement conscience ? La réponse reste incertaine.

Le mercredi matin, elle a enfin eu un contact avec lui. Certainement pas celui auquel elle s'attendait, ni celui qu'elle avait espéré. Mais elle fonça quand même dans la brèche, Root fonce toujours dans les brèches. Chaque faille est bonne à exploiter.

Il s'est approché d'elle avec le même sourire que d'habitude. Et quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Root comprit ce qui lui avait échappé. Ce type ne la soupçonnait pas, loin de là. Merde, cet abruti la draguait et Root était trop sur ses gardes pour s'en être rende compte les jours précédents.

\- On s'est déjà vues quelque part, non ? Lui sourit-il en posant ses affaires sur le tapis pour passer sous la borne.

Balou redressa la tête vers lui tandis que Root la baissa et déglutit de travers. Elle se sentait mal, si ce gars connaissait son visage … L'avait-il démasquée ? Avait-il un doute ? La situation sentait le roussi. Mais en même temps, à agir ainsi il allait la prendre pour une petite chose effarouchée. Ça ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur. Et Root se détend. Le stress n'est jamais une bonne aide en une telle situation.

\- Je crois pas, non, répondit-elle trop vite d'une voix précipitée.

Une parfaite comédienne. La situation aurait presque pu la faire rire s'il n'y avait pas ce danger planant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Si bien sûr, reprit Alexander en ramassant ses affaires de l'autre côté du portique. Je passe devant votre beau visage chaque jour.

Elizabeth lève les yeux au ciel, franchement agacée. Root relève la tête et affiche un air surpris. Et elle rougit un peu. Géniale, elle est tout simplement géniale. Il tombe dans le panneau.

\- Détendez-vous, mademoiselle … euh …

Il lit son nom sur son badge.

\- … Playn. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Et elle lui décroche un petit sourire timide.

\- Quoique … poursuit-il mi amusé, mi sérieux.

\- Tu es parfaite, lui souffle Ariane.

Et elle sourit plus franchement. Alexander pense que c'est pour lui.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle, non ? poursuit-il

Elle acquiesce sans se départir de son sourire timide.

\- Ravi, finit-il avant de se détourner pour monter à l'étage.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, lui murmure Elizabeth. Méfie-toi.

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, sourit Root.

\- Méfie-toi quand même. Il …

Elle s'arrête soudain.

\- Quoi ? La relance Root.

\- Rien, se reprend Elizabeth en affichant de nouveau un sourire de façade peu convaincant. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es une grande fille.

Root se force à glousser comme une idiote complètement allumée. Un premier contact établi, le second n'a pas tardé. Quelques jours passent dans un calme assommant, Root finit par ne plus emmener le chien avec elle. A choisir entre eux deux, elle préfère que ce soit elle qui meurt d'ennui, et puis Reese et Finch ont besoin de lui sur une autre mission.

Ce qui lui semble être une éternité plus tard, Mechkov est descendu pour sortir déjeuner. Avec elle. Root a fait mine d'hésiter avant d'accepter avec un petit sourire son invitation. Il fallait qu'elle accède à son téléphone. En sortant, deux hommes en costume les suivent. Root les remarque directement.

\- Qui est-ce ? fait-elle mine de s'interroger.

Alexander se tourne vers les deux individus et semble soudain furieux.

\- Un problème ? fait-elle mine de s'inquiéter.

\- Ne faites pas attention, lui réplique-t-il. Ils se lasseront bien assez vite.

Le repas est assommant, ce type ne parle que de lui. Elle qui a révisé son rôle à la perfection au cas où il la cuisinerait sur Susan Playn. Pff, il s'en fiche royalement. Root doit fournir un sacré effort pour ne pas se moquer de lui trop ouvertement. Et il parle, parle, parle. Pour ne rien dire en plus. Et Root le fait boire encore et encore. Il a posé sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, son portable se dessinant parfaitement dans la poche avant où il l'a laissé. Il finit par se rendre aux toilettes la laissant cinq minutes enfin seule. Root en profite largement.

\- Mais quel con, bougonne-t-elle entre ses dents tout en lui souriant et en lui faisant un petit signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, Root.

L'interface s'est déjà saisie du téléphone. Et elle avait raison. Il est très sécurisé. Elle a du mal mais elle le pirate aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle ne doit laisser aucune trace, et Ariane ne peut pas l'aider où Samaritain la détectera aussitôt. Elle a conçu parmi les codes informatiques, les plus complexes et les plus élaborés, un téléphone aussi sophistiqué soit-il ne lui résistera pas. Si elle a du temps.

\- Root, il sort des toilettes, la prévient soudain Ariane. Il est à 30 pas.

Root pianote plus vite, elle y est presque.

\- Vingt pas.

Elle lève la tête et le voit se diriger entre les tables, droit vers elle. Il lui reste moins de dix secondes. Elle reporte son attention sur le téléphone. Elle a fini mais elle ne veut pas se contenter de ça. Elle a trouvé bien plus dans cet appareil, bien assez pour la faire vomir tout son déjeuner. Une vidéo bien ignoble, mais Root ne savait pas si c'était lui qui l'avait prise ou si elle avait été mise là pour le piéger, Root n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. De toute façon, ce type mérite sa plus profonde colère. Et mettre Root en colère n'est jamais bon pour qui veut vivre tranquille.

\- Dix, Root.

Elle pirate le ver. Elle ne va pas se contenter de simplement l'espionner. Elle va lui faire bien pire.

\- Root, dépêche-toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Cinq, quatre, trois …

\- Vous vous êtes décidé pour le dessert ? lui demande-t-il.

Elle a juste eu le temps de cacher ses mains sous la table. Elle vient de finir, il ne lui manquait que trois secondes pour remettre le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Elle lui sourit aimablement alors que le sous-entendu ne lui a pas échappé.

\- Je n'ai plus très faim en fait, répond-t-elle en se levant. Et nous allons être en retard si on s'attarde trop.

Il acquiesce avec un air déçu et remet sa veste. Elle s'apprête à remettre son propre manteau.

\- Permettez, la devance-t-il en se glissant dans son dos pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

Et Root sourit, il lui offre l'occasion rêvée. Alexander croit que c'est pour lui et il lui envoie un sourire gourmand en retour en lui faisant de nouveau face. Il se tourne vers elle pour lui remonter la fermeture éclair sans la quitter des yeux et il se penche pour lui installer correctement son col tout en dégageant les cheveux coincés entre son dos et son manteau, se permettant au passage une caresse sur la joue. Root profite de son inattention et glisse le portable dans sa poche sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

\- On y va ? propose-t-il.

Elle acquiesce avec un petit sourire. Son plan est en marche et le contenu de son téléphone en a beaucoup appris à Root. Elle avait raison, Mechkov travaillait pour Samaritain. Elle avait piraté son téléphone et avait accédé à son compte en banque secret à Hong-Kong. Il avait reçu 5 millions de dollars quelques jours après l'attentat commis par Alian Boquay. Mais Root savait que ça ne suffisait pas pour publiquement l'incriminer. Il lui fallait des preuves.

Elizabeth ne lui a rien dit quand elle l'a vue revenir, elle ne lui a pas adressée la parole du reste de la journée. Root ne comprend pas, elle semble désapprouver sa conduite, ça ne la regarde pourtant pas. L'interface ne s'occupe plus d'elle, l'après-midi est calme et elle a le temps de visionner la vidéo du téléphone. Elle y trouve confirmation de ce qu'elle supposait dans le restaurant tout à l'heure, Mechkov était un malade. C'était à vomir. Qui était cette pauvre femme effrayée ?

Elle n'a heureusement pas le temps d'en voir davantage, Alexander reçoit un appel qui l'intéresse chaudement quelques minutes après la fin de son service, alors qu'elle se change dans le vestiaire. Le numéro de l'interlocuteur est masqué, mais Root reconnait tout de suite sa voix.

\- Auriez-vous un problème, monsieur Mechkov ?

Ce salaud ! Root claque plus fort que nécessaire la porte de son vestiaire.

\- J'ai pas arrêté de vous appeler de l'après-midi, murmure Alexander d'une voix précipitée par la panique. Les fédéraux ne me lâchent pas. Vous aviez dit que ça resterait discret. Et le monde entier est au courant.

\- Un fâcheux incident. Ils n'auront aucune preuve, rien que des présomptions. Et il est impossible de remonter jusqu'à vous.

\- En attendant, je suis dans une situation délicate. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Votre travail. Agissez normalement, et n'appelez plus sauf pour une bonne raison.

Root sourit. Oh, elle allait lui en donner une bonne raison. Plusieurs même.

\- Une bonne raison ? Lâche Alexander dans un rire sans joie. Non mais, vous vous foutez de moi ? A vous entendre, j'ai réalisé le plus banal des jobs.

\- C'était en effet un travail assez banal pour vous.

\- J'ai trahi mon pays pour vous. J'ai fabriqué de faux papiers d'identité pour atteindre je ne sais même pas quel objectif.

\- Ça ne vous concerne pas.

\- Ça me concerne si ma tête doit tomber. Je ne serai pas seul, sachez-le.

Son interlocuteur lâche un rire moqueur.

\- Monsieur Mechkov, je pourrais vous rappeler comme vous n'avez pas le choix.

Alexander lâche un soupir mais ne répond pas et Root imagine sans peine le sourire que Greer étale sur son visage à cet instant. Il a piégé cet homme. Les relations humaines, la faiblesse humaine. Ça confirme ce que Root a vu sur le téléphone. Ce type est un pervers et Samaritain le tient.

\- Voilà qui est plus approprié, continue Greer face à son silence. Tant que vous coopérez, votre secret sera gardé.

Et il raccroche. Root sait très bien que cet enregistrement téléphonique ne fera pas tomber Greer, sa voix ne parviendra pas à être analysée, mais pour le reste, Alexander Mechkov allait tomber. Sauf qu'elle n'a aucune confiance, Samaritain a tout pouvoir, il peut tout contrôler. Faire en sorte que cette unique preuve disparaisse. Sauf si Root y interfère. Elle allait en appeler à ce que Samaritain ne contrôlait pas, du moins pas encore, le pouvoir de la réflexion humaine.

\- Parfait, murmure Ariane. Ça fera tomber Alexander Mechkov. Et ça innocentera la Russie. Les tensions vont redescendre entre les deux pays. J'envoie cet enregistrement au …

\- Non. Pas maintenant, ordonne Root.

\- Pardon ? S'étonne Ariane. Ton travail est fini, Root, je vais t'assigner une autre …

\- Mon travail n'est pas fini, Ariane, coupe son interface furieuse. Ce coup de téléphone ne prouve pas assez. Il faut plus que des preuves que Samaritain fera disparaitre en un rien de temps. Il faut des témoins.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est la seule raison ?

\- Non, lui confirme Root. Ce salaud doit payer.

\- L'enregistrement sera publié dans la presse et passera à la télévision. Sa carrière est finie, Root, tente de la raisonner Ariane. Il sera accusé de trahison, il ira surement en prison.

\- Mais je ne veux pas simplement détruire sa carrière, l'informe calmement et froidement Root. Ce que je veux, c'est détruire sa vie comme ils ont voulu détruire celle de Shaw. Je veux montrer au monde ce qu'il est vraiment.

\- Root, Harold a raison, la vengeance n'apporte pas la paix. On ne peut pas …

\- Tu m'as engagé parce que tu aimais certaines de mes initiatives, lui crache-t-elle. Si désormais mes méthodes ne te conviennent pas, je te conseille de te trouver une autre interface.

Ariane est certaine que si elle avait pu, Root aurait coupé la communication avec elle à cet instant précis. Son ton est froid, sans appel.

\- Root, je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

\- Tu as vu son téléphone ? Tu as visionné ce qu'il y garde ? C'est un salaud, il mérite ce qui va lui arriver.

\- Tu veux le tuer ? Angoisse-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, lui répond Root avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Root, si tu fais ça, tu …, tente de nouveau de la calmer Ariane.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir.

\- Je ne vais pas le tuer, l'informe calmement Root. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, quelqu'un s'en chargera surement pour moi. Ça te va ?

Ariane ne répond pas. Root sort et tombe sur Alexander.

\- Je vous cherchais, fait-il mine de bouder.

Elle lui lance un large sourire. C'était parti.

\- Oh, je viens de finir mon service.

Elle souffle de soulagement.

\- Dure journée, hein ?

Elle acquiesce.

\- Je vous offre un verre ?

\- A demain, Susan, intervient Elizabeth en passant près d'elle.

Son regard est chargé d'inquiétude. Mais elle entre dans le vestiaire. Mechkov ne lui accorde pas un regard.

\- Une autre fois, décline Root. Je suis vraiment fatiguée.

\- Bon alors, je vous raccompagne ?

\- Oh, il y a le métro, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, je vous assure, Susan. Laissez-moi faire ça pour vous.

\- Je …

\- J'insiste.

Il secoue les clés de voiture devant son nez.

\- Bon, cède-t-elle.

Root fait mine de s'endormir au bout de 10 minutes de route. Elle est le parfait appât, Ariane l'a bien compris mais ça ne lui plait pas. Root ne l'a même pas consultée pour cette décision, elle savait qu'elle dirait non. Quand Root s'éveille de son faux sommeil, la voiture ne roule plus. Il s'est garé dans une ruelle isolée et sombre. Elle le regarde et prend un air inquiet.

\- On est où ? murmure-t-elle d'une petite voix où transparaît la panique.

Pourtant Root est très calme. Même quand il pose une main sur son genoux et qu'il la remonte sur sa cuisse. Elle lui attrape fermement le poignet.

\- Arrêtez.

\- Vous me plaisez beaucoup, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- Non, supplie-t-elle. Arrêtez.

Il se redresse furieux et la frappe en plein visage. Root pousse un petit cri et lâche même un sanglot pour être crédible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, salope ? Crache-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. Que tu peux m'allumer et que je vais me contenter de ton sourire ?

Et il se jette sur elle. Root plonge la main derrière son dos et le tase. Alexander pousse un cri et elle sort de la voiture en courant, s'enfuyant dans la rue.

\- Root, ça va ?

\- C'est gagné, sourit-elle calmement. Tu as tout ?

\- Oui.

\- On le tient alors.

\- …

\- Ariane ?

\- …

Root déglutit. Sa déesse est fâchée.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça, siffle-t-elle furieuse dans son oreille.

Et c'est le calme plat.

Root retourne au QG et décide d'appeler Shaw avant Louisa exceptionnellement. Leurs entretiens téléphoniques sont plus simples désormais. Chaque jour, elle raconte à Shaw une anecdote de leur histoire, et en échange, Sameen lui raconte ce qu'elle veut. Sam ne lui avoue plus rien de trop émotionnel désormais, elle sait que la dernière fois elle s'est trop laissée aller. Mais avec Root, ce n'est pas si grave, elle est en confiance avec elle. Aujourd'hui Root lui raconte sa journée, ses découvertes, son coup de poker final qui a bien payé, et la colère d'Ariane.

\- Tu as bien joué ton coup, la félicite sobrement Shaw.

Root soupire de soulagement. Enfin des félicitations !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Je vais le finir.

Shaw voit son sourire à la webcam. Elle est un peu flippante. Mais Sam lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu veux assister au spectacle ? lui propose Root sur le même ton joyeux.

Shaw la regarde, elles ont la même lueur au fond des yeux. Douce vengeance en marche !

\- Oh que oui. Tu comptes faire ça quand ?

\- Demain. Je vais donner une bonne raison à ce cher Monsieur Mechkov de rappeler Greer. Ça, plus sa frustration de ne pas m'avoir prise. Le spectacle de demain sera l'apothéose qui va finir de le broyer.

\- Tu es vraiment très, très, très méchante, murmure doucement Sameen en détachant bien chaque mot.

Root lui envoie un sourire ravie pour toute réponse alors que Shaw sourit en coin. L'interface pianote sur son ordinateur et vide le compte d'Alexander en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour faire infuser son thé.

\- Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

\- Je veux entendre, la prévient Shaw. Quand Greer appellera, je veux l'entendre.

Root lève les yeux sur elle. Elle attend un instant avant de se lancer.

\- Moi je veux que tu sois avec moi sur cette mission.

Shaw déglutit mal. Si elle savait comme c'est réciproque mais …

\- Tu sais que …, commence-t-elle avant de se taire.

Elle se tait un instant.

\- Je vais regarder les horaires d'avion, dit-elle soudain. Je pourrai être là vers …

\- Non, la coupe fermement Root. Je ne veux pas que tu bouges, je veux que tu m'aides depuis le Wisconsin. Je te veux avec moi à chaque instant demain. Tu ne vas pas te contenter d'observer, on est une équipe alors chacune fait son boulot.

Sameen la regarde un instant.

\- Ça pourrait être sympa, dit-elle doucement.

Root lui sourit largement. Heureuse, comprend Shaw. Elle ne sait pas comment elle a fait, mais encore une fois elle a marqué un bon point.

\- Tu crois que ça va nous mener où tout ça ?

Root déglutit.

\- La conversation que je t'ai faite écouter tout à l'heure entre Greer et Mechkov va faire plonger Mechkov pour trahison envers la Russie. Ça innocentera ce pays des rumeurs l'incriminant. Mais Alexander peut encore s'en sortir, on entend parfaitement Greer le menacer.

\- Et tu ne veux pas t'arrêter là, comprend Shaw. Mais en vidant ce compte, tu vas perdre une preuve pour le faire tomber, Root. Et je ne comprends pas le lien avec ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

\- C'est pour ça qu'Ariane et moi sommes fâchées. Je l'ai fait sans son consentement. Elle n'apprécie pas mes méthodes actuelles.

\- Je me fous de tes méthodes, Root, mais je ne comprends pas ton but ?

\- Je veux qu'il perde bien plus que son travail et sa réputation professionnelle. Je veux qu'il perde tout, sa famille, son honneur. Tout. Je veux l'humilier comme ils nous ont humiliées.

Sameen la regarde insondable puis elle acquiesce lentement.

\- Louisa est près de toi ? Lâche soudain Root en changeant de sujet.

\- Non, elle est surement encore fourrée dans un arbre, soupire Shaw.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec les arbres en ce moment sérieusement ? S'agace-t-elle contrariée.

Root lui sourit.

\- Elle est bien là-haut, c'est tout, lui donne-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Shaw fronce les sourcils.

\- J'ai loupé un truc, tu crois ?

Root comprend que Louisa se sent en sécurité en haut des arbres, elle l'a compris depuis longtemps qu'elle en a besoin, qu'elle s'y sent bien, et qu'elle reprend confiance en elle en faisant ça parce que c'est pour l'instant l'un des seuls trucs un peu audacieux qu'elle peut faire seule. Root comprend aussi que Shaw ne percute pas, mais que ce n'est pas non plus fondamental.

\- Non, elle s'amuse, c'est tout.

\- Elle a besoin de se percher à cinq mètres du sol pour s'amuser ?

\- Toi et moi, on a fait bien pire quand on s'ennuyait …

\- Hum et ce sera le cas demain, murmure Shaw. Non ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce sera grandiose demain.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa nage vite, très vite malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau du lac à une heure aussi matinale. Elle est heureuse de pouvoir se servir de ses deux mains. C'est enfin fini, Shaw venait de lui enlever son plâtre. Avec deux jours d'avance. Elle a suivi tous ses conseils et nage le crawl et la brasse coulée. Tous les matins, elle aurait le droit à un vrai cours de natation désormais. Sameen reste près d'elle et l'exhorte à aller plus vite, à faire d'amples mouvements. Elle entraîne toujours la petite où elle n'a pas pied mais peu importe, elle a fait ça dès le départ. Louisa n'a plus peur. Désormais le lac est synonyme d'espace de jeu, et nager est devenu plus sympa. Pas de flotteur pour l'aider, juste Shaw si elle venait à brusquement couler. Mais Archimède ne s'était pas trompé en fin de compte, elle flottait bel et bien. Nager lui procure un sentiment de bien-être qu'elle peut allègrement partager avec Sameen.

\- Je vais tirer sur toutes les bouteilles cet après-midi, murmure-t-elle surexcitée alors qu'elle s'essuie.

\- On verra bien, pondère Shaw.

La petite n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec les armes à feu. Le bruit l'effraie encore, elle sursaute à chaque coup de feu et ça dévie sa trajectoire. Et elle ne sait toujours pas viser, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

Et ça ne s'améliore pas l'après-midi. Si l'usage de ses deux mains lui permet de coder plus vite sur un ordinateur, il ne lui permet pas de tirer plus juste. Ses mains tremblent trop et elle loupe chaque cible. Shaw lui indique la souche d'une branche d'arbre tout proche d'elle, se disant que la distance est peut-être trop élevée, mais Lou la rate également. Elle manque même d'abattre un malheureux lapin qui a tenté de s'enfuir dans le vacarme. La pauvre bête s'est sauvée dans le bois sans demander son reste et Lou a pincé ses lèvres d'un air désolé avant de doucement et précautionneusement reposer l'arme sur la table.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, soupire-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis nulle, bougonne Lou déçue.

Shaw secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On divise le tir en trois étapes, répète-t-elle pour la centième fois. Un : le viseur. Se concentrer sur le viseur et non sur la cible. Deux : la gâchette. Contrôler la pression. Trois : Suivre son coup. Le regard ne revient frapper la cible qu'ensuite.

Elle jette un coup d'œil sur cette dernière. Lou fait de même et pince des lèvres. Elle ne l'a pas touchée une seule fois.

\- Où est ce que tu as commis une erreur ? lui demande Shaw en lui refaisant face.

\- Je n'ai pas suivi le coup. Je suis concentrée jusque l'étape deux. Et l'étape trois, je me plante. Mais ça va trop vite, se plaint-elle.

\- Exact, lui répond Shaw sans se préoccuper de sa plainte, tu as lâché le viseur pour voir ton impact.

Elle lui tend un chargeur et Lou recharge pour essayer de nouveau. Elle tire cinq coups puis se stoppe en affichant une mine dépitée. Shaw fronce les sourcils. Elle observe un instant la souche, pas une balle ne l'a atteinte. Elle sort sa propre arme.

\- Viseur, dit-elle en se positionnant prête à tirer. Pression sur la gâchette. Suivre le coup.

Et elle tire. La balle se fige en plein centre de la souche. Louisa hausse les sourcils impressionnée.

\- Tu respectes les trois étapes et tu touches à chaque fois, finit-elle en rangeant son arme dans son dos.

La petite acquiesce, elle essaie encore une fois. Mais la balle atterrit dans un buisson au loin. Une volée d'oiseau s'enfuit tandis que l'un d'eux tombe au sol, blessé. Lou ouvre grand la bouche d'horreur. Puis, sous le regard amusé de Shaw qui a soudain envie de rire, elle pose délicatement et doucement l'arme au sol comme si cette dernière allait la manger. Elle s'approche de l'oiseau pour vérifier son état.

\- Oh là là, murmure-t-elle en le prenant dans ses mains.

Elle regarde Sameen d'un air profondément triste sur le visage.

\- Il faut le soigner, dit-elle. Shaw ?

Sam ouvre de grands yeux. Complètement scotchée.

\- Je ne suis pas vétérinaire.

\- Shaw, s'il-te-plait, la supplie la petite. Je veux pas l'avoir tué. Je t'en supplie, sauve-le.

Sameen soupire et prend le stupide moineau. Mais elle ne peut rien faire, il est déjà mort. Elle regarde la petite et secoue la tête en lui rendant l'oiseau. Lou déglutit et pose l'oiseau à terre.

Shaw la regarde faire en se disant que même si elle savait tirer, elle n'est pas prête de le faire sur un seul organisme vivant de cette planète. Mais de toute façon pour l'instant mis à part les oiseaux, il n'y a pas grand-chose à craindre de Louisa. Elle n'a pas touché une seule fois la cible. Elle tremble trop. Shaw a soudain une idée, celle de la dernière chance.

\- Essaie ça, lui dit-elle en sortant un couteau de sa botte.

Un Böker AK 10 Tanto. Lou le prend en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle regarde de nouveau Sameen qui hoche la tête pour l'encourager. Lou préfère ne plus réfléchir et saisit le couteau par le manche. Elle vise et le lance d'un geste sec vers sa cible. Elle soupire de joie et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Shaw pince les lèvres et acquiesce d'admiration. Le couteau s'est fermement figé de cinq bon centimètres dans la souche, et pas n'importe où, très proche du centre. Elle l'en arrache.

\- Joli, apprécie Shaw.

Elle en sort un second de son autre chaussure, un Kershaw Blur, et le lui tend de nouveau. Elle verra bien si c'est la chance du débutant.

Louisa le lance de nouveau et la lame se fige de nouveau dans la souche. La gamine saute littéralement de joie.

\- Je crois que je préfère ça, sourit-elle toute joyeuse.

Shaw l'en retire à nouveau. Elle lui indique de nouvelles cibles dans les arbres et Lou n'en manque que sept en une demi-heure de travail. Shaw la fait à nouveau tirer avec une arme ensuite, mais de ce côté-là, pas de changement.

\- On ressaiera demain, lui promet-elle.

Elles nettoient et rangent le tout en silence. Louisa admire encore les deux couteaux avant de les rendre à leur propriétaire.

\- J'aimerais bien en avoir un, murmure-t-elle avec envie.

Shaw ne répond pas. De toute façon, Lou est déjà partie dans la maison. Elle remarque qu'elle a récupéré l'oiseau mort. Shaw la voit ressortir quelque minute plus tard en tenant une boite d'allumettes et elle la regarde s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle décide de rentrer préparer un bon dîner. Elle l'a suffisamment plantée à plusieurs soirées cette semaine à force de séance de yoga et de course à pied. Elle sait que Root lui manque beaucoup, alors elle veut faire un effort pour la petite. Elle va lui faire un bon dîner. Un bon steak, des œufs, des frites maisons. Elles avaient été faire des courses à deux la veille. Shaw savait ressembler à une angoissée de service, mais pas Lou. La gamine était joyeuse, Shaw est ravie de la voir reprendre petit à petit pied. Elle a plus de chance qu'elle. Shaw n'arrive pas à dormir, pire elle a peur de dormir, de faire des cauchemars. Elle résiste au sommeil, elle lutte et s'effondre d'épuisement quand elle n'en peut plus. C'est horrible, et personne ne sait. Ariane peut-être, mais c'est tout.

Un coup de téléphone la sort de ses pensées. Elle sourit avant de décrocher.

\- Salut mon cœur.

Shaw hausse les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à être aussi essoufflée ?

Root lâche un léger rire avant de lui raconter sa journée. Enfin excitante pour une fois. Shaw l'envie, un peu jalouse, mais elle sourit. Root partage avec elle, elle ne lui cache rien. Mieux, elle veut qu'elle l'aide, qu'elle la protège, qu'elle participe. Et Sameen est plus que d'accord.

Ça allait être sensationnel.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root retourne travailler le lendemain matin comme si de rien n'était, mais sans Balou. Mechkov fait de même. Elle arrive deux heures avant lui. Elizabeth la regarde franchement inquiète.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Root fronce les sourcils.

\- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Elizabeth pince des lèvres, l'air très inquiet désormais. Et très contrariée.

\- J'ai entendu qu'Alexander t'avait raccompagnée. J'imagine ce qui a dû s'ensuivre.

Elle a un air désolé. Root comprend qu'elle n'a jamais voulu se mêler de ses affaires par curiosité malsaine.

\- Il ne m'est rien arrivé, Elizabeth.

\- Ouais, lâche sa collègue avec un sourire triste. Un soir il y a deux ans, Alexander m'a raccompagnée.

Elle marque une pause, elle est livide et Root éprouve tout de suite de la peine pour elle. Elizabeth baisse les yeux, honteuse.

\- Et à moi non plus, il ne m'est rien arrivée, finit-elle.

Et elle la plante là. Root croise Alexander à ce moment précis qui la regarde vaguement avec dégoût. Il ne lui adresse pas un mot et Root baisse les yeux, mais elle a bien dû mal à ne pas afficher son sourire. Ça allait être une excellente journée. Enfin ça dépend pour qui.

Root abandonne son poste une demi-heure plus tard pour se diriger dans les toilettes d'où elle pianote un SMS : "Vérifiez vos comptes". Elle attend quelques minutes, jubilante. Puis elle ressort dans le couloir. Elle s'arrête, se tourne vers le coin en penchant la tête sur le côté, et elle envoie un baiser vers la caméra, et Shaw sourit malgré elle devant son écran d'ordinateur. Quelle folle ! Sam allait la guider comme il se devait.

\- Je dois monter voir monsieur Mechkov, murmure-t-elle à Elizabeth.

\- Euh, pourquoi ? S'inquiète-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton poste en plein service ou tu seras virée.

\- Aucune importance, je lui porte ma démission.

Elizabeth ouvre grand la bouche de surprise.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut, Susan, murmure-t-elle. Ne …

Mais Root ne l'écoute plus et monte déjà à l'étage. Elle est parfaitement passée inaperçue aux portiques de sécurité au vu du nombre d'armes qu'elle porte sur elle. Ariane est en désaccord mais reste complice. Enfin libre, Root sourit, elle détestait les subterfuges. Là, elle est enfin elle-même. Elle entre dans son bureau sans frapper.

\- Je me fiche qu'il soit occupé, s'énervait-il dans son téléphone en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Passez-le …

Alexander s'arrête soudain et manque de s'étrangler en la voyant. Elle ! Root lui lança un large sourire moqueur. Il n'a vraiment pas le temps de gérer cette gourde. Il raccroche d'un geste sec. Personne ne doit entendre ça, personne ne doit savoir. Bon, une idiote comme elle n'y comprendrait surement rien.

\- Vous avez du culot de venir vous pointer ici, crache-t-il.

\- La soirée a été mauvaise ? Sourit Root feignant l'ignorance.

Comment ose-t-elle se foutre de lui ? Et son sourire. Son arrogance. Un truc cloche.

\- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs, murmure-t-il incertain.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, Susan n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme timide et effrayée de la veille. Pourquoi est-elle montée ? Pour le provoquer ?

\- Moi je me souviens parfaitement de ce que vous m'avez fait.

\- Quoi ?

Il lâche un rire méprisant.

\- Alors tu m'allumes, tu me chauffes, tu te jettes sur moi, et après tu cries au viol ?

Root est super calme, mais son arme la démange dans le bas du dos. Il la regarde en se foutant royalement d'elle.

\- Toi aussi tu en mourrais d'envie.

Il tente d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau pour la foutre dehors mais Root appuie fermement sa main dessus et la repousse fermée, la fermant dans un claquement sec. Elle se place entre lui et la porte, franchement furieuse.

\- Et Elizabeth ? Elle en mourrait d'envie autant que moi ?

Il rit franchement maintenant.

\- C'est une salope Elizabeth. Et tout le monde le sait ici.

\- C'est aussi ce que vous allez dire de moi, pas vrai.

\- J'ai déjà commencé, rit-il.

\- Et vous n'allez pas vous arrêter là.

\- Tu as tout compris, ma belle. T'as plus qu'à t'écraser si tu veux garder ton job.

Root lui sourit alors largement, Alexander se trouble, soudain inquiet. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la terreur qui l'assaille et le cloue sur place quand Susan sort une arme et le braque.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, murmure-t-elle.

Il est sur le point d'hurler mais Root tire et prend un malin plaisir à le taser une seconde fois. Elle adore les pistolets paralysants. Ah que de souvenirs !

\- Vous allez passer une très mauvaise journée, monsieur Mechkov, le prévient-elle alors que son corps s'effondre au sol.

Elle ferme les stores, verrouille la porte et l'assoit sur une chaise. Puis elle se dirige vers son ordinateur. Elle cherche quelques secondes avant de trouver dans les fichiers effacés ce qu'elle veut. Les preuves de la création des papiers au nom de Fiodor Tolodia. Root fronce les sourcils, soudain frappée d'une révélation. Et si Fiodor Tolodia existait bel et bien ? Elle cherche sur le fichier parmi les ressortissants russes. Une étrange information s'affiche.

\- Samaritain, murmure-t-elle.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de lire ça plus en détail, elle copie le tout sur son téléphone et l'envoie à Sameen. Alexander commence à remuer et Root le tase de nouveau plus pour se passer les nerfs que par réel nécessité.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, s'amuse Shaw.

Root rit pour de bon.

\- Oh, ça te rappelle des souvenirs, mon cœur ?

Root se tourne vers Alexander quand il s'agite de nouveau, elle ferme l'ensemble de ses recherches sur l'ordinateur, y télécharge un ver qui détruira tout et revient vers lui. Il est terrorisé tel un enfant. Et Root s'amuse comme une petite fille. Elle s'agenouille en face de lui, sort son Glock pour le passer long de son cou et s'arrêter sous son menton. L'interface balance son téléphone devant son nez d'un air amusé. Il ouvre grand les yeux de stupeur en comprenant que c'est elle qui vient de lui vider son compte.

\- Susan, piaille-t-il terrifié, mais qu'est-ce …

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, cet imbécile n'a toujours pas fait le lien entre elle et Susan Playn. Il est temps de l'éclairer. Elle enlève sa perruque et ses lunettes.

\- Je ne vous conseille pas de crier ou je vous loge une balle dans le pied. La suivante ira plus haut mais je n'ai pas encore bien décidé où. Une idée ? Sourit-elle.

Alexander déglutit. Mais il ne dit rien. Root s'assoit en face de lui.

\- Oh Alexander, soupire-t-elle en souriant largement. Vous n'avez vraiment pas misé sur le bon cheval. Et trahir ainsi votre pays, finit-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Vous faites erreur, Susan, murmure-t-il d'une voix précipité. Je ne suis pas …

\- Je sais exactement qui vous êtes, le coupe froidement Root. Mais vous, visiblement vous ne me connaissez pas. Mon nom est Root. John Greer ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? demande-t-elle feignant d'être déçue.

\- Je ne sais pas qui … balbutie-t-il. Je ne vois pas de qui vous …

\- Tut, tut, tut, le coupe-t-elle amusé. Peu importe, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de parler de ça avec vous. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il vous a dit.

Il déglutit mal et transpire bien trop. Comment n'a-t-il rien vu ? On l'avait prévenu que quelqu'un viendrait probablement, surement un homme, en costume. On ne lui a pas parlé d'une femme, et surement pas de cette folle. Root accentue l'emprise de son arme sous son menton. Il soupire brièvement, il n'est pas en état de négocier.

\- Il y a un mois, j'ai reçu un téléphone, avoue-t-il. Un homme m'a contacté. Il m'a dit que je devais fournir des papiers d'identités russes au nom de Fiodor Tolodia. Il m'avait envoyé toutes les informations nécessaires, empreinte digitale, et photos d'identité d'Alian Boquay. Et en échange, je recevais 5 millions.

Il soupire.

\- J'ai refusé mais cet homme m'a dit qu'il m'accuserait de harcèlement sexuel. J'ai raccroché et j'ai jeté le téléphone. Le lendemain, je recevais un second téléphone avec une vidéo, je n'arrivais à l'effacer. L'homme m'a rappelé, il m'a dit que si je refusais, tout le monde saurait. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Il déglutit en attendant son verdict. Elle le regarde un très long moment sans rien dire telle une prédatrice qui va manger sa proie.

\- Dîtes quelque chose, la supplie-t-il au bout de quelques minutes d'insoutenable silence.

Root hausse les sourcils.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous dire tient en quatre mots, lâche-t-elle soudain.

Elle se penche vers lui et il recule sur son siège, transpirant la peur.

\- Vous me faites vomir, finit-elle en détachant bien lentement chaque mot.

Puis elle charge sèchement son arme, Alexander semble se ratatiner sur lui-même. Allait-elle l'abattre ? Il n'aurait même pas le temps de prévenir l'agent censé le protéger, ou plutôt le surveiller. Alexander avait été assez surpris en sachant que ce serait à elle qu'on assignait cette tâche. Mais au fond qui de plus motivée qu'elle. Quoique là, elle lui serait enfin utile. Cet agent qui n'avait même pas été fichu de reconnaitre cette femme. Elle ne sait pas qui est Susan.

Il doit gagner du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Finit par lui demander Alexander terrorisé. De l'argent ?

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Pour ce qui est de votre argent, je crains que vous n'ayez plus les moyens. Pouf, s'amuse-t-elle en claquant des doigts dans un geste théâtral, envolé les 5 millions de dollars.

Malgré sa frayeur, elle lit la fureur au fond de ses yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmure Alexander.

Root se lève.

\- Vous allez comprendre, sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Et elle sort. Root pianote sur son téléphone tout en redescendant les marches de l'escalier. Ariane se rappelle soudain à son bon souvenir. Elle transmet l'information au même moment à Shaw.

\- Samaritain vient de te détecter, Root. Disparais vite !

L'interface acquiesce mais continue de pianoter sur son téléphone pour pirater l'accès au réseau télévisuel du consulat et y télécharger ce qu'elle veut. Elle sourit soudain victorieusement. Puis elle se dirige vers l'entrée.

\- Root, la presse Sameen. Dépêche-toi.

Elle est au bas des marches quand …

\- ARRETEZ CETTE FEMME, hurle Mechkov en surgissant en haut de l'escalier.

Tout le monde se fige dans le hall immense, les yeux rivés sur Mechkov et sur Root. Cette dernière sourit très calmement.

\- C'EST UNE ESPIONNE. ELLE TRAVAILLE POUR LE COMPTE DES AMER …

Il se tait soudain alors que l'immense écran plat diffuse l'agression de la veille, celle qu'Ariane a filmée. On entend et on voit clairement Susan supplier, pleurer, et on entend et on voit tout aussi clairement Alexander l'insulter et la frapper. La scène passe sur tous les écrans du bâtiment. Télévisions. Ordinateurs. Téléphones. Puis soudain, c'est fini. Un silence de mort tombe sur le hall alors que Mechkov se liquéfie sur place. Il est doucement arrivé au bas des marches face à elle. Tout le monde le regarde et il déglutit mal. Il fait un pas vers la sortie.

\- Attendez, le retient Root toute gaiement en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur son téléphone. Vous allez louper le meilleur.

Et la conversation téléphonique entre Greer et Mechkov passe dans tout le bâtiment. Root reste en face de lui alors même qu'Ariane lui dit qu'elle doit partir, tout de suite. Shaw est médusée de bonheur devant son ordinateur. Alexander est plus pâle qu'un mort, frappé d'une intense humiliation. Et Root jubile d'une joie mauvaise.

Elle pianote sur le téléphone et remplit de nouveau le compte en banque d'Alexander. Il n'aurait aucune chance. Alexander s'enfuit en courant par derrière le bâtiment, alors que les conversations reprennent soudain. Il est poursuivi par les regards courroucés. Root le regarde s'enfuir alors que la conversation continue de passer dans tout le bâtiment. Grâce à l'agitation du hall, Root disparait rapidement et se réfugie dans un coin sombre, proche des vestiaires.

\- Maintenant on envoie tout à la presse, murmure-t-elle. Sans oublier le FBI et le SVR.

Root sourit largement.

\- Y a-t-il un agent en approche ? demande-t-elle doucement à Ariane.

Elle le supposerait puisque l'identité de Susan Playn vient d'être soufflée. Elle meurt d'envie de se mesurer aux agents de Samaritain, d'en descendre quelques-uns.

\- Non, répond calmement une voix derrière elle. Il est déjà là.

Ariane n'a pas eu le temps de la prévenir, elle n'aurait jamais deviné de toute façon. Si elle-même sait cacher ses agents sous de fausses identités qui paraissaient réelles à tous, Samaritain sait engager quelques personnes dont l'identité de couverture est leur réelle identité. Encore plus impossible pour Ariane de les démasquer. Elle n'a aucun visuel, Root est dans un angle mort des caméras.

Shaw semble tétanisée de ce qu'elle entend. Root aussi, elle se tourne doucement. Parce qu'elle a reconnu la voix, parce qu'elle pense qu'elle ne tirera pas, qu'elle ne pourra pas. Mais la voir est tout aussi choquant, surtout qu'elle la met en joue comme l'interface le supposait. Root se maudit, et dire qu'elle avait eu de la peine pour elle. Elle est sur le point de s'embraser de colère contre la jeune femme quand soudain elle le voit au fond de ses yeux. Elizabeth semble triste d'agir ainsi et Root fonce dans cette brèche.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

Elizabeth secoue la tête. Non, elle n'en a aucune idée, celui qui l'a engagée pour descendre Alexander si jamais il marchait de travers, venait de lui ordonner d'appréhender cette femme. On venait de lui envoyer sa photographie par téléphone. Si sa première mission lui a plu pour son aspect très vengeresse, pas la seconde.

Dans l'agitation du hall, personne ne les voit dans leur renfoncement.

\- Alors ne fais pas ça.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, tremble Elizabeth.

Root s'approche doucement d'elle. Sameen tape sur l'ordinateur pour trouver quelque chose, pour l'aider.

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorque Root. Tu as le choix entre me laisser partir ou laisser partir Alexander.

La jeune femme déglutit.

\- Il va s'enfuir, Elizabeth, continue très calmement Root. Laisse-moi le rattraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Qu'il puisse payer pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Ses lèvres tremblent et soudain Elizabeth aussi tremble. Elle baisse son arme, incapable de faire ça.

\- Va-t'en, chuchote-t-elle.

Root acquiesce doucement. Soudain elle sort son arme et lui tire dessus. Elizabeth s'effondre dans un cri. Mais personne n'entend rien car au même moment, Shaw déclenche l'alarme incendie avec l'aide d'Ariane. Et le bâtiment s'évacue dans un assourdissant vacarme. Root se penche sur Elizabeth et lui prend son arme. Elle la regarde, les larmes coulant sous l'effet de la douleur, et de la peur qu'elle l'achève.

\- C'est une belle blessure, lui dit rapidement Root en inspectant son épaule. Ils penseront que tu as essayé de m'arrêter. Je ne fais que te protéger.

Et elle s'enfuit. Elle déboule dans la rue, ou plutôt dans un cafouillage total. Les pompiers, la police, le FBI, les ambulances.

\- Il va me falloir une …

Elle ne finit pas, une berline s'arrête devant elle et le chauffeur descend laissant les clés sur le contact. Root sourit et monte à bord.

\- Root ? S'inquiète Shaw.

\- Je vais bien, Sam, je le rattrape.

Et elle démarre en fonçant sur Madison avenue.

\- Localisation, Ariane, claque-t-elle sèchement.

L'IA s'agace de s'entendre ainsi traiter et donner des ordres.

\- Ariane, claque Root un ton plus haut.

\- Calcul itinéraire en cours. Il va tourner sur la 104ème rue, cède Ariane.

\- Tu es sûr ? demande Shaw.

\- 87,56% de chances.

Et Root fonce. Elle le rattrape en quelques minutes sur Madison Avenue mais ne se fatigue pas à le poursuivre. Il y a trop de monde et un carambolage se finira en carnage avec trop de victimes collatérales. Alexander roule bien trop vite. Root sourit. Elle a une idée, elle va lui barrer la route. Elle tourne sur la 95ème et accélère dans la rue vide puis elle bifurque sur Park avenue dans un bruyant crissement de pneu. Elle s'arrête au croisement avec la 104ème rue et le voit arriver. Elle tourne dans la rue, avance de quelques mètres avant de couper le contact. Elle s'est placée au beau milieu de la route. Il lui fonce dessus en klaxonnant pour qu'elle se pousse, Root sort calmement son téléphone.

\- Root, murmure Ariane incertaine.

L'interface ne lui répond pas et continue de pianoter sur son téléphone. Elle sourit soudain largement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'inquiète Ariane alors que Root reprend vivement la route.

\- Regarde bien, sourit l'interface.

Elle compose le 911 sans cesser de rouler.

\- Ici les secours, quelle est votre urgence ?

\- Un accident vient d'avoir lieu au coin de Park avenue et de la 104ème dans Manhattan. Une voiture a fait des tonneaux. Je crois qu'il y a un blessé.

Et elle raccroche alors que derrière elle, les bornes escamotables électriques se relèvent. Alexander n'a pas le temps de freiner. Sa voiture fait une violente embardée se plaçant en travers de la route. Ses pneus crissent alors qu'il freine, mais la voiture n'évite pas les bornes et les percute sur son côté gauche. Elle s'élève dans les airs, fait quatre tonneaux puis retombe lourdement sur le toit et s'immobilise. Root le voit dans son rétroviseur. Elle reprend la route sans un mot, juste un sourire vengeur accroché aux lèvres.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa n'a pas eu de leçon de natation ni de tir aujourd'hui. Shaw travaille avec sa mère sur sa mission, mais la petite n'a pas eu le droit de venir. Ni sa mère, ni Shaw, ni Ariane n'ont accepté. Alors seule contre toutes, elle a bien été obligé de céder. Elle a codé avec Ariane un peu, puis elle a tout de même décidé d'aller nager. Sameen a dit oui à la condition qu'elle reste où elle a pied pour cette fois. La gamine a accepté. Manquer de se noyer une fois lui a amplement suffi. Elle se délasse une bonne heure dans l'eau avant de s'allonger sur le sable. Elle remet son oreillette, c'est devenu machinal maintenant.

Cette nuit, elle a fait son premier cauchemar depuis le départ de sa mère. Louisa n'est pas sortie de sa chambre, elle se calme de plus en plus vite maintenant. Elle n'est plus perdue à son réveil, et elle reprend vite pied dans la réalité calme et rassurante de sa chambre. Son premier geste a été de mettre son oreillette, machinalement. Elle n'a qu'un peu pleuré, et Ariane l'a tout de suite consolée. Lou s'est retenue de téléphoner à sa mère, et elle n'a pas non plus voulu rejoindre Shaw. C'est sa mère qu'elle voulait, pas Sameen. Alors elle a sorti sa boite à musique et elle a tourné la manivelle le temps que ses larmes cessent. Du moins elle le croit, en fait elle ne sait pas bien parce qu'elle a fini par se rendormir avec la boite dans sa main.

Elle se redresse et se met à suivre un couple de papillons. Elle fait mine de vouloir les attraper avec ses poings puis elle les laisse gagner la course. Elle aime les papillons, elle en dessine souvent. Des dorées, Root adore ces dessins-là en particulier. Sa mère lui a sorti une phrase sur la renaissance du papillon une fois et ça a marqué sa fille. La petite finit par rentrer pour se faire à manger, elle a faim. Mais elle ne veut pas manger seule. Pourtant Shaw n'est plus sur la table de la cuisine. Seul y est resté l'ordinateur.

\- Où est-elle ? demande-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle cherche vaguement ce qu'elles pourraient manger.

\- Pas loin, répond évasivement Ariane.

\- Ouais j'avais pigé mais où ?

\- Pas maintenant, Louisa.

\- Mais …

\- Je dois leur parler, donc pas maintenant.

Le ton est calme, doux, rassurant. Pourtant Lou déglutit.

\- Un truc a mal tourné, comprend-elle. Elles vont bien ?

Elle est petite mais pas conne.

\- Hum, confirme vaguement Ariane. Tu as faim ? lui demande-t-elle plutôt.

Si elle ne lui ment pas, elle esquive. Et Lou respire soudain mal.

\- Maman … panique-t-elle.

Elle respire mal et semble prête à fondre en larmes et à partir en courant.

\- Louisa, tente de l'appeler avec douceur Ariane pour la calmer.

Mais rien ne prépare l'IA à ce qui va suivre.

\- Maman … répète Lou en faisant trois pas vers la porte.

Elle veut partir, la retrouver, faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

\- Louisa, elle va bien. Tu ne dois …

\- Elle est morte, murmure Louisa en pleurant soudain.

Les larmes sont arrivées d'un coup et s'écoulent en silence le long de ses joues tels deux longs filets sans fin.

\- Mais non, tente de la rassurer Ariane, bien sûr que non.

\- ELLE EST MORTE ET TU VEUX PAS ME LE DIRE, lui hurle tout à coup Louisa en pleurant toujours.

Ariane n'en revient pas qu'elle puisse ainsi se mettre en colère. Si vite. Tout en étant si bouleversante. Elle est capable de la surprendre autant que sa mère et Shaw. Elle a sous-estimé la détresse de Louisa, la petite est douée pour paraître aller bien, mais si on gratte un peu la surface, ses blessures apparaissent et saignent de nouveau très vite.

\- Louisa, Louisa, LOUISA, finit-elle par crier pour qu'elle l'écoute.

Le cri fait cesser la gamine qui revient soudain au moment présent. Elle s'accroche à un meuble pour rester debout, mais elle ne sait pas lequel. Peu importe.

\- Je ne te mens pas, Louisa, lui promet fermement Ariane. Je ne te mentirai jamais.

Louisa s'accroche plus fermement au meuble. Le comptoir de la cuisine, réalise-t-elle vaguement. Elle respire à fond pour se calmer, elle ne réfléchit même plus. Elle a peur et à la fois que faire d'autre que d'écouter Ariane ?

\- Elle n'est ni morte, ni blessée, je te le jure. Tu lui parleras tout à l'heure, tout comme à Sameen. Mais tu dois me faire confiance, et elles, elles doivent m'écouter davantage.

Lui faire confiance, toujours. Ariane est son amie, ça elle le sait. Mais sa mère lui a appris depuis toute petite à ne faire confiance à personne. Sauf à elle-même, Shaw, John et Harold. Et Balou bien sûr. Et depuis quelques temps, à Lionel et à Ariane aussi. Mais sinon, avant même de savoir marcher, Louisa a appris à se méfier, à observer, à se protéger. De la manière la plus inconsciente possible. Et là soudain, elle se rend compte. Sa mère l'a préparée au monde, à sa dureté. Louisa se souvient de ce qu'elle lui a dit. Petite, on lui a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. On a tué sa mère, sa copine, et après Kermit, on lui avait encore fait du mal. Pourtant ça semble renversant vu comment elle est forte aujourd'hui, la plus forte même. Lou l'imagine mal avant, si seule, si fragile, si vulnérable. Elle a appris, réalise la petite. Tout comme sa mère lui apprend elle-même aujourd'hui. Rien n'était inné. Chez personne. Il fallait apprendre. Root a pris sa revanche sur la méchanceté du monde, bien trop de revanche. De victime, elle était devenue bourreau. Elle s'est perdue dans la vengeance. Elle ne doit pas recommencer.

La petite glisse le long du comptoir et finit assise par terre secouée de larmes. Ariane attend, espérant qu'elles se tarissent. Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

\- Louisa, reprend-t-elle finalement pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de l'abandonner, elle va bien, je dois juste mettre quelques petites choses au point avec elles deux.

\- Raconte-moi, s'il-te-plait, angoisse Lou.

\- Elles ont agi stupidement. Par vengeance.

Pas de détails, soupire-t-elle intérieurement. Pff évidemment, pourquoi on lui ferait confiance ! Lou ne répond pourtant rien. Elle comprend qu'Ariane est en colère, et que sa mère et Shaw sont en train de se faire remonter les bretelles. La situation est très étrange et Lou se sent mal à l'aise, mal tout court en fait. Elle reste là et attend, elle finit par arrêter de pleurer.

\- Bon, je te répète ma question, reprend Ariane avec une infinie patience et une infinie douceur, est ce que tu as faim ?

\- Quoi ? bredouille Louisa perdue.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Euh …

Elle essuie ses joues. Mais elle a eu trop peur pour maintenant parvenir à faire aboutir ses pensées de façon cohérente. Elle n'a même pas compris la question d'Ariane.

\- Louisa, prends ton temps. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Oui, se décide soudain Louisa.

Le ton sûr qu'elle adopte tout à coup surprend Ariane. Louisa vient de refaire surface.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Je veux maman.

\- Elle va revenir, Louisa, promet l'IA. Bientôt.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre. Je veux maman maintenant.

\- Louisa …

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir.

\- Ramène-moi à la maison s'il te plait, la supplie la gamine les larmes perlant de nouveau à ses yeux encore humides. Je t'en prie.

\- Louisa, c'est ici ta maison pour l'instant.

La petite ferme les yeux. C'est vrai, il n'y a plus rien à Brooklyn, il n'y a plus son appartement, sa chambre n'existe plus non plus, et ses affaires sont partis en fumée. Il n'y a plus rien.

\- C'est pas juste, murmure-t-elle doucement.

\- Non c'est vrai, mais la vie n'est pas juste, Louisa. La vie est dure. C'est pour ça qu'il faut tout faire pour qu'elle soit plus belle.

Louisa ramène ses genoux contre son buste et les enserre de ses bras.

\- Je suis un vrai bébé, peste-t-elle. C'est minable, je sais plus rien faire toute seule. C'est ça maintenant ma vie.

\- Mais ça va s'arranger, promet Ariane avec douceur. Ce que tu as subi, Louisa, est très dur et tu es très courageuse pour l'affronter. Tu t'en sors mieux que tu ne …

\- Hum, tu parles, la coupe Lou dans un rire méprisant.

\- Je t'assure. Tu progresses. Vraiment beaucoup.

\- Je ne vois aucun progrès, moi, répond Louisa avec colère. Je ne fais que pleurer. Tout le temps.

\- Laisse-toi du temps. Tu t'en es sortie, tu es vivante. Le reste va revenir. Ça revient déjà.

Lou aimerait la croire. Elle enfouit son visage en posant son front sur ses genoux.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, lui rappelle-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être comme ça.

\- Je t'avais dit d'aller voir Shaw. Elle ne t'aurait pas rejetée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. J'ai calculé.

Lou déglutit.

\- J'ai essayé, tu sais.

Et c'était vrai, Ariane lui avait dit d'aller voir Sam. Et Lou avait cédé, mais arrivée devant la porte, elle n'avait pas osé entrer. Porte close, Shaw se cachait dans sa chambre. Elle s'y enfermait. Sa chambre, son repère, son réconfort. Pas celui de Louisa. La gamine n'avait pas tenté de pousser le bâtant. Sameen voulait être seule, elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Sameen, ça n'était pas maman. Elle était cool, gentille mais pas expressive de tendresse rassurante. Sa mère si. Alors Louisa avait fait demi-tour et était repartie se coucher. Elle avait pensé à appeler sa mère mais elle avait renoncé, sa mère était en mission, son téléphone était sécurisé. Mais si elle l'avait appelée, Root aurait été contrariée. Ça l'aurait déconcentrée dans sa mission. Alors elle avait fait tourner sa boite à musique.

\- Je sais. La prochaine fois, tu essaieras encore et tu y arriveras.

Lou ne bouge pas. Pendant longtemps. Puis son estomac crie famine en gargouillant bruyamment.

\- Il y a des fruits si tu veux patienter.

Louisa acquiesce. Elle décide de prendre une pomme et une banane pour attendre Shaw.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Ah, soupire Root extatique en continuant de conduire. Ça vous a plu, les filles ?

\- Pff vraiment, soupire Shaw en souriant malgré elle en coin.

Root sourit un instant puis soudain elle ressent un vide.

\- Ariane ? Appelle-t-elle contrariée.

Pas de réponse. Ariane est très en colère, mais pour l'instant, elle a un problème plus urgent à gérer.

\- Parle-moi, la supplie Root.

Toujours rien, elle calcule. Elle cherche. Un truc cloche. Soudain elle sait, mais c'est trop tard. Root et son imprudence, sa témérité vengeresse. Et voilà dans quel merdier elle s'était mise, et elle ne le savait même pas encore. Pourquoi avoir agi si imprudemment ? Root n'est pourtant pas idiote. La colère est très mauvaise conseillère alors Ariane prend sur elle pour contenir la sienne pour l'instant. Elle la laissera éclater plus tard sur l'interface.

\- Ariane, je …

\- Agents en approche, dit-elle soudain. Une trentaine.

Shaw se sent soudain très mal. Root déglutit et tourne la tête à droite et à gauche. Elle roule toujours sur la 104ème.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Ariane n'a pas le temps de lui répondre. Au moment où Root traverse le croisement de la 2ème avenue et de la 104ème, elle se fait percuter au niveau de la portière arrière gauche de son véhicule par un énorme SUV noir. Il y en a 5 autres derrière. L'interface se reprend vite et redresse son véhicule d'un brusque mouvement du volant. Des tirs fusent de derrière elle. Elle remarque qu'ils tirent dans les pneus pour l'arrêter. Triste consolation, ils ne veulent pas la tuer. Et elle, elle ne veut pas se faire prendre. Elle appuie sur l'accélérateur et fonce.

\- Ariane, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Râle Sameen. Pourquoi tu n'as pas vu ça avant ?

Ariane ravale la réplique qu'elle allait lui sortir.

\- Peu importe, dit Root en tournant à gauche sur la 1er avenue dans un dérapage de pneus.

Quatre SUV parviennent à la suivre. Le cinquième est emporté par sa trop rapide vitesse et le chauffeur ne braque pas le volant assez vite. Sa voiture dérape et se prend un pylône de feu de signalisation, le stoppant net dans sa course.

\- D'autres véhicules sont en approche, Root, ils vont te barrer la route.

\- Merde, peste doucement Root.

Elle tourne à droite sur la 106ème et fonce. Elle continue de slalomer pour éviter les autres véhicules et les balles. La rue se finit sur FDR drive. Root tourne à gauche et emprunte l'autoroute en sens inverse. La circulation est dense, ça la ralentit.

\- C'est pas bon, râle Root, sors moi de là.

\- J'y travaille.

\- Ben travaille plus vite, peste Shaw en se bouffant les ongles.

\- Root, tu pourras tourner à gauche dans un kilomètre dans le parc Thomas Jefferson.

\- Dans un kilomètre ! s'exclame Shaw. Elle sera morte dans 100 mètres.

Les coups de feu continuent de pleuvoir et les vitres de la voiture de Root explosent. Elle fonce et évite les voitures à la dernière seconde. Sa stratégie fonctionne, elle redresse au dernier instant devant un bus scolaire et la SUV qui la suit de trop près ne parvient pas à l'éviter. La collision frontale est violente. Tous les véhicules derrière eux freinent brusquement et un énorme carambolage se forme sur l'autoroute.

\- Je fais quoi moi en attendant, Ariane ? murmure Root agacée.

\- Eh bien accélère, Root, murmure doucement l'IA, accélère.

Elle roule désormais en zigzag sur le trottoir et tourne dans le parc sur un terrain de tennis en enfonçant la barrière. Trois voitures la suivent toujours. Et celui qui la suit de près continue de tirer sur ses pneus. Deux d'entre eux éclatent et Root roule sur les jantes ce qui provoque des étincelles dans un boucan infernal.

\- Il m'énerve celui-là, râle-t-elle.

Root enclenche le limitateur de vitesse et attrape son arme. Elle ouvre la fenêtre, sort son bras gauche armé et se penche en avant. Son bras droit reste sur le volant.

\- Dix degrés à droite, Root, la guide Ariane pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne un obstacle.

L'interface vise soigneusement et tire deux coups. Et elle rentre s'assoir sur son siège pour reposer les deux mains sur le volant. Elle jette un vague coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir la voiture qu'elle a visé finir dans le décor, Root a atteint son chauffeur en plein tête. Elle fonce et tourne à droite sur Pleasant avenue. Quatre autres véhicules la prennent en chasse rejoignant les deux SUV déjà à sa poursuite. Les six véhicules arborent des sirènes de police.

\- Ici la police de New-York, hurle un mégaphone.

L'interface réalise alors qu'elle est sous un hélicoptère qui la surplombe.

\- Vous êtes cerné, mademoiselle Groves, garez ce véhicule.

Shaw a désormais les doigts en sang à force de se les bouffer. Elle voit tout comme Root le barrage qui va la bloquer au croisement de la 116ème rue.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, réalise Root sans une seule trace de peur.

Sa voix est froide et neutre. Elle a fait une simple constatation.

\- Root freine, ordonne soudain Ariane.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclame Shaw.

\- Fais ce que je te dis, Root. Aie confiance. Va dans le Love Café.

Et l'interface pile nette dans un crissement de pneus assourdissant. Elle est arrêtée au milieu de la rue évacuée en son honneur. Les six SUV qui la poursuivaient sont stoppés en embuscade une dizaine de mètres derrière elle pour l'empêcher de rebrousser chemin, tandis que devant elle la rue est elle aussi barrée. Elle fonce hors de son véhicule tout en faisant feu de chaque côté sur les hommes qui affluent vers elle. On lui tire dessus en retour, une balle la frôle douloureusement au bras gauche. Elle entre dans le café et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle tire un coup en l'air et tous les clients hurlent terrorisés.

\- A terre, crie-t-elle.

Elle court droit vers les cuisines et entend la porte d'entrée voler en éclat derrière elle sous le coup des balles. Root fonce et ressort dans une petite ruelle derrière une église. Elle barricade la porte avec une énorme poubelle. Elle ne s'arrête pas, même quand elle les entend tenter d'enfoncer la porte, éjectant toujours plus la poubelle. L'interface déboule dans la 116ème rue. Le bruit infernal parait irréel, la scène lui parait être au ralentie pendant quelques secondes. Des coups de feu la ramènent brutalement sur terre, sa piètre barricade a cédé. Elle s'enfuit en remontant la rue vers la 1ère avenue. Elle n'a que contourné le barrage qu'ils lui ont imposé sur la 116ème, mais la supercherie ne passera pas, elle est trop loin de la carte fantôme pour facilement disparaître.

\- ROOT, COURS, ordonne l'IA

Bien que l'interface se fatigue, elle accélère encore. Des coups de feu retentissent derrière elle.

\- ARRÊTE-TOI, hurle un homme. STOP !

\- Plus vite, Root, panique Shaw. Accélère, bordel.

Root atteint enfin la 1ère avenue et ne ralentit pas, elle traverse la route alors que la priorité n'est pas aux piétons, et atterrit sur le capot d'une voiture qu'elle n'a pas pu éviter. Elle passe par-dessus ce dernier et atterrit lourdement de l'autre côté, dos au sol, dans un grognement de douleur. Le choc la sonne une demi-seconde et quand elle ouvre les yeux, un bus lui fonce droit dessus. Il klaxonne et tente de freiner. Root a juste le temps de rouler sur le côté et il la frôle de quelques centimètres en passant à l'exact endroit où elle était une seconde plus tôt. Mais le bus lui offre une bonne occasion, ils n'ont plus de visuel sur elle pour les trois secondes à venir. Alors elle se relève malgré la douleur et boite plus qu'elle ne court désormais. Mais où aller ? Elle ne les battra plus au sprint désormais. Alors elle s'arrête, se met en embuscade derrière une voiture stationnée et arme ses deux Glocks.

\- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Ah parce que tu es prête à m'écouter maintenant, rage Ariane.

Aucun de ses calculs ne donne de résultats positifs. Root va soit mourir, soit se faire capturer. Ce qui est plus probable. Sauf si l'aide qu'elle a contacté se dépêche d'arriver.

Root entend ses statistiques, elle se concentre sur ses cibles et commence à tirer. Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre désormais, regretter est vain et c'est bien trop tard.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Elizabeth souffre. La balle qu'elle a reçue dans l'épaule par Susan, ou qui qu'elle soit, n'est franchement pas une partie de rigolade. On l'évacue en ambulance vers un hôpital mais juste avant qu'on ne la fasse grimper dans le véhicule …

\- Un instant, murmure une voix, Madame Ghran ?

Elizabeth tourne la tête vers lui. L'homme est vieux.

\- Oui, répond-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Il lui lance un sourire aimable, jette un vague coup d'œil à sa blessure, puis se tourne à nouveau vers elle. Il sort son téléphone.

\- Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, promet-il en lui montrant son téléphone. Où est cette femme ?

Elle déglutit en regardant le portrait de Susan sur son téléphone. Elle se rappelle ses paroles après lui avoir tiré dessus. "Je ne fais que te protéger".

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle sur la défensive.

Si jamais quelqu'un sait ce qu'on lui a demandé de faire. Que risque-t-elle ? Le type lui sourit encore plus largement. S'il essaye d'être rassurant, le résultat est très mitigé.

\- Je travaille pour la même entité qui vous a engagé afin de surveiller Monsieur Mechkov.

Cette fois, elle a l'impression d'avoir avalé une pierre. Mais il ne semble pas être un ennemi. Mais il est vrai que pour juger les hommes, elle n'est pas la plus douée.

\- Il s'est enfui, enrage-t-elle. C'est Susan qui l'a piégé, je crois. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Elle a réussi à …

\- Je sais ce qu'elle a réussi à faire, la coupe Greer.

Samaritain est assez agacé, mais pas encore furieux. Groves a un don pour l'agacer, le mettre en échec. Mais en même temps, c'est si distrayant d'avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. Sauf qu'il ne le voulait pas ainsi. Et surtout pas pour Louisa en tout cas.

\- Si vous voulez savoir où …

\- Oh, je sais qu'elle ne vous a pas dit où elle allait, sourit Greer. Susan comment ?

Il lui faut cette information. Elizabeth déglutit vraiment mal maintenant, elle ne se souvient même pas avoir dit qu'elle s'appelait Susan. Elle se sent prise au piège. Elle comprend que si elle répond, Susan ou qui qu'elle soit vraiment, le paiera cher. Et ce sera sa faute. Elle lui a certes tiré dessus mais elle lui a offert un cadeau inestimable en se vengeant du salaud qui l'a démoli deux ans plus tôt.

\- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, ment-elle pour éviter la question. Mais elle a été trop rapide. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Qu'elle allait l'avoir.

\- Son nom ? Insiste Greer très froidement cette fois.

Il n'y a plus trace de sourire ni de gentillesse, il arbore un air mauvais. Elle prend peur. Elle baisse les yeux et se réfugie dans le silence. Il soupire. Elle doit lui dire. Samaritain ne sait pas qui est Root cette fois-ci. La Machine a protégé son interface, Root n'apparait sur aucune caméra du consulat, miraculeusement disparu. Il doit faire parler Elizabeth. De grès ou de force. Samaritain doit retrouver Root pour retrouver Louisa.

\- Son nom ? répète-t-il. Ne m'obligez pas à devenir désagréable, madame Ghran.

Il soupire un instant feignant la contrariété. Quand il relève la tête, il lui sourit de nouveau. Mais un sourire dérangeant, inquiétant, menaçant.

\- Votre mari, commence-t-il lentement alors qu'Elizabeth se décompose face à sa menace, doit être effroyablement inquiet pour ce qui vous est arrivé. Il vous rejoindra à l'hôpital. Un agent de nos services l'a prévenu. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Pas encore.

Elizabeth tremble un peu. Mais ça n'est pas le froid occasionné par sa blessure.

\- Son nom ? répète-t-il.

Et il sait qu'elle va capituler. Les relations humaines …

\- Susan Playn, souffle-t-elle.

Greer fait signe à l'ambulancier, et ce dernier fait grimper le brancard dans le véhicule.

\- Elle avait raison, lui dit-il à la dernière seconde. Elle l'a eu. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous l'aurons elle aussi. Nous vous recontacterons, tenez-vous prête.

Elizabeth n'a pas le temps de répondre, la porte de l'ambulance claque et le véhicule démarre. Elle a l'impression de ne pas avoir accepté un travail ordinaire en choisissant de surveiller Mechkov. Un travail dangereux qu'elle ne pourra pas quitter avec une simple lettre de démission.

John Greer ne va jamais sur le terrain. Mais pour Samantha, il n'aurait pas manqué de faire le déplacement. Une exception en son honneur. Samaritain l'informe qu'il sait exactement où elle est. Ses agents la poursuivent dans Manhattan, elle ne va pas s'échapper cette fois-ci. Que Root soit à New-York, et aussi rapidement après leur spectaculaire évasion, ça les avait tous surpris. Et Samaritain le premier. Elle avait encore une fois démentit ses statistiques. Ça devenait une habitude pour Root. Elle n'était plus dans le Minnesota. Mais où était Shaw ? L'interface n'aurait pas réalisé une telle mission seule tout de même ? Si ?

Il saurait bientôt où elle est, et où est Louisa. Greer sort son téléphone. Samaritain sait que Root ne lui échappera pas. Elle a fichu par terre son stratagème. Sa capture serait une petite consolation. Mais en attendant, Alexander Mechkov devenait gênant, mais pas inutile. Greer pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur comment il s'était fait piéger, sur qui l'avait piégé. Shaw devait être dans le coup, elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Ça pouvait être un problème.

Greer monte dans son véhicule.

\- A l'hôpital Metropolitan, ordonne-t-il.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root a fait feu, Ariane lui a indiqué ses cibles mais elles semblent se reproduire. Les renforts arrivent et l'encerclent. L'interface est coincée.

Ariane décide de tenter le tout pour le tout pour la sortir de là. Son agent a accepté de prendre le risque, malgré le désaccord de son administrateur. Si Root s'en sortait, elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec tout le monde. Et elle la première.

Soudain les agents de Samaritain cessent de tirer, Root fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Mais la réponse arrive bien vite. Très vite même. Il fonce droit sur elle enfonçant les véhicules qu'ils ont mis en embuscade pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Root ouvre grand la bouche devant ce miracle blindé qui s'arrête à sa hauteur. La porte s'ouvre. Et le conducteur qui porte une cagoule noire se tourne vers elle. Elle le braque aussitôt et se retient de justesse de lui tirer dessus. Parce qu'Ariane l'a prévenue.

\- John, murmure-t-elle incrédule.

\- Grimpe, ordonne-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle obéit, et il referme la porte alors que les balles rebondissent sur le fourgon blindé. Il démarre et conduit aussi vite que possible.

\- C'est toi qui l'as prévenu, Ariane ? S'énerve Root. Et sa couverture ? Je pouvais parfaitement m'en sortir seu …

\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Samantha Groves, la coupe sèchement Ariane. Et encore je pèse mes mots.

Root semble se ratatiner sur elle-même. La phrase l'atteint en plein cœur. Ariane ne lui a jamais rien dit d'aussi méchant. Et utiliser son ancien nom est ce qu'il y a de plus blessant, humiliant. Et Ariane le sait, elle l'a utilisé, lui rappelant ainsi l'idiote trop naïve qu'elle était pour lui montrer qu'aujourd'hui elle s'était de nouveau comportée comme une imbécile.

Elle déglutit et se tourne vers Reese, ce dernier reste concentré sur sa route. Elle ne l'a même pas remercié.

\- Joli véhicule, lui dit-elle.

\- Merci, je l'ai acquis récemment.

La Chase Bank, deux blocs plus haut n'allait pas être très contente. Mais John savait que pour se sortir d'une telle fusillade, il faudrait un fourgon blindé.

Ils les poursuivent et depuis les caméras, Shaw aperçoit une opportunité au croisement suivant. Une station-service.

\- Root, indique-t-elle. Le gaz. Fais tout exploser.

Root sourit et n'écoute pas Ariane qui s'écrie. Elle ouvre sa porte et se penche dans le vide. Elle vise et tire droit sur la rampe arrière d'un camion transportant des bonbonnes de gaz. Ces dernières tombent en cascade et roulent au sol sur la chaussée derrière eux. Root tire une volée de balles et l'explosion qui s'ensuit est cataclysmique. Les vitres des bâtiments aux alentours explosent et la route est coupée par un mur de flammes, empêchant les agents de Samaritain de les poursuivre.

\- Il faut qu'on change de voiture, murmure-t-elle en refermant sa porte.

John acquiesce. Il traverse sur le pont sur Willis Avenue. Une fois dans le Bronx, ils abandonnent le véhicule dans le Pulaski Park pour continuer à pied. Ils arrivent dans un entrepôt de poste. Les camions sont sur le point de partir faire leur tournée. Root a une idée.

\- Ariane, chuchote-t-elle. Lequel nous approcherait le plus de la 52ème rue de Manhattan ?

Ariane a déjà calculé et sa réponse est instantanée.

\- Le cinquième en partant de la gauche.

Et Sameen soupire de soulagement. C'est fini, elle est en sécurité.

\- Sameen, lui murmure l'IA d'un ton sans réplique. Laisse l'ordinateur ici, et monte à l'étage. Lou va bientôt revenir et je veux vous parler à Root et à toi. Seule à seules.

Sameen hausse les sourcils, ferme l'écran de l'ordinateur d'un claquement sec et monte à l'étage dans sa chambre. Elle pense ne pas apprécier la suite mais elle refuse de se défiler devant Ariane.

Cette dernière observe Root et Reese. Elle les laisse rentrer calmement à la base. John retourne à son travail, et l'IA guide Root jusqu'à leur nouvelle base en passant par les rues de la carte fantôme. Elle la fait disparaitre. Root va devoir s'enterrer, se faire oublier. L'IA peste de colère. Sameen est toujours avec elles. De toute façon c'est mieux, les deux ont besoin d'une bonne leçon. Elle les aime trop pour les laisser s'enfoncer dans la folie comme aujourd'hui. Elle n'a jamais été aussi furieuse. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur.

A peine rentrée, Root voit Harold sortir en compagnie de Balou. Il lui jette un regard furieux mais ne lui adresse pas un mot. Il allume la télévision comme si ça allait expliquer sa colère à son égard, lui claque la télécommande dans les mains et il disparait.

\- Quelqu'un compte me féliciter pour le boulot que j'ai fourni ? murmure Root en retirant son manteau.

Elle le jette sur une chaise et elle inspecte son bras. Une trainée de sang le colore de rouge. Rien de grave, une éraflure.

\- Moi j'ai trouvé ça très bien, sourit Shaw allongée dans son lit.

\- Ariane ? Appelle Root.

\- …

\- Tu es fâchée, comprend Root. Ecoute, je sais que je ne t'ai pas …

\- Ecouté ? La coupe l'IA furieuse. Respecté peut-être ?

\- Quoi ! Non, bien sûr que …

\- Tu ne fais que des conneries, enrage Ariane. Et toi Shaw, tu n'es pas mieux, tu l'encourages, tu la soutiens. A quoi vous jouez toutes les deux, hein ? Vous voulez vous faire tuer ? Ou tuer le plus de monde possible peut-être ?

\- Tu me reproches d'avoir tué des agents de Samaritain ? Explose Root de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Ariane ? S'énerve à son tour Sameen. On est du même côté toutes les trois. On veut la même chose, la fin de Samaritain et de ses agents.

\- MAIS PAS COMME ÇA, explose Ariane.

L'entendre hurler sonne complètement Root. Elle ne lui a jamais crié dessus. Elles ont déjà eu des désaccords, des disputes. Mais jamais de violence entre elles. Elle s'assied sur le bord de la table.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, lui rétorque Root qui refuse de se remettre en question.

\- Ta couverture est grillée et celle de Reese a failli elle aussi voler en éclat.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier, rétorque Root. Tu peux nous en donner d'autre des identités.

\- Je ne suis pas un distributeur de bonbons, crache Ariane, il ne suffit pas de tourner la poignée pour avoir une friandise.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends, crache Sameen furieuse en se redressant assise sur son lit. On t'a libérée, on t'a aidée et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies elle et moi.

Shaw prend sa défense car Root ne semble pas pouvoir y parvenir elle-même. Pas face à Ariane qu'elle vénère tant, pas face à sa colère.

\- Que l'on se mette d'accord toutes les trois, je ne suis pas un sous-officier militaire à vos ordres, murmure Ariane d'une voix sourde. Je ne suis pas votre employée, ni votre aide ressource quand vous en avez besoin. Vous l'avez dit vous-même à Harold, en tant qu'être existant et pensant, je mérite un minimum de respect.

\- Tu ne veux pas nous aider ? Raille Shaw. Tu sers à quoi bordel ?

\- Pas à couvrir ni à réparer vos âneries.

\- Mais quelles âneries ? demande Root en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai rien fait de grave. Je n'ai tué qu'une bande de salauds travaillant pour Samaritain.

\- J'ai eu tort de t'envoyer en mission, se désole calmement Ariane. Tu n'étais pas prête.

\- Je suis tout à fait prête, s'insurge Root. Je n'ai commis aucune erreur. La mission est un succès. Tu as vu les informations ?

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle pointe d'un geste sec de la main l'écran de télévision où les journalistes épinglent Alexander Mechkov. Les preuves que Root leur a envoyées sont flagrantes, il n'a aucune chance. Une extradition vers la Russie a même déjà été ordonnée.

\- Tout s'est parfaitement déroulé comme je l'avais prévu. Je n'ai commis aucune erreur, répète-t-elle fièrement.

\- Aucune, vraiment ? Raille l'IA.

\- …

\- Margaret Pomy, 42 ans, mère de deux enfants, commence Ariane. Grièvement blessée par le carambolage que tu as provoqué sur l'autoroute FDR. Actuellement opérée, son pronostic vital est engagé.

Root déglutit.

\- Abraham Clevyn, 78 ans, père de trois enfants, grand-père de 5 enfants. Bientôt six. Mais il ne le connaitra jamais. Il est décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque dans le Love Café où tu as débarqué.

\- Ecoute … commence l'interface.

\- Morgan Frost 7 ans, la coupe Ariane. Danny Rosen, 9 ans, et Jimmy Platt 6 ans, sont tous blessés. Ils étaient dans le car scolaire qui a percuté la SUV des agents de Samaritain que tu as semé sur l'autoroute FDR.

\- Ariane, gémit Root en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Mais Ariane poursuit. Que Root et Shaw se rendent compte de ce qu'elles ont fait.

\- Colin Adamson, 5 ans, a vu son père Patrick Adamson, 39 ans, brûler devant ses yeux à la station-service que tu as fait exploser, et où il prenait juste de l'essence. Il est brulé au troisième degré sur 32% du corps et sa fille est traumatisée, en état de choc.

\- Stop, la supplie-t-elle.

Shaw se ratatine au sol sur lequel elle a lentement glissé suite aux reproches d'Ariane. Elle va encore une fois dégueuler, c'est sûr et certain.

\- Sharon Claus, poursuit Ariane en haussant le ton pour enfoncer le clou. 57 ans, mère d'une fille de 27 ans. Décédée. Nuque brisée suite à un choc violent dû au souffle de l'explosion de la station-service alors qu'elle marchait sur le trottoir.

\- ARRÊTE, hurle Root en tombant à genoux à terre. S'il te plait, arrête. Je ne voulais pas ça.

Ariane se tait enfin. Root respire profondément. Pourquoi lui fait-elle ça ? Ariane veut leur donner une leçon, c'est le comble et c'est si injuste après ce qu'elles ont vécu et supporté pour elle, pour la protéger.

\- Si vous commencez à juger que les dommages collatéraux de vos actes sont sans importance, alors vous n'êtes pas très différentes de Samaritain et de ses agents.

Ni Shaw, ni Root ne répliquent.

\- Je suis désolée pour ces gens, vraiment, murmure doucement Root. Mais je ne regrette pas.

\- Samaritain va te tuer si on ne fait rien, la soutient Shaw. Root a agi comme il fallait.

La colère d'Ariane se transforme soudain en fureur noire, profonde et entière. Contre les deux femmes.

\- Tu ferais vivre une simulation à un agent de Samaritain pour obtenir des informations, Shaw ?

Sameen déglutit. C'est tellement bas de sa part ça.

\- Tu n'es qu'une salope, Ariane, siffle-t-elle avec rage. Une vraie garce.

\- Parfait, claque l'IA.

Et elle coupe la communication avec Shaw. La punition sera la même pour les deux.

\- Quant à toi, Root, poursuit-elle. Tu veux jouer à la justicière vengeresse ? A ta guise. Mais ne compte pas sur moi. Ne compte plus sur moi.

Root est soudain morte de peur. Elle secoue la tête. Elle ne peut pas la planter là. Car Ariane a raison, elle a besoin d'elle. Elles ont besoin d'elles. Pas dans une relation de soumission, mais de collaboration.

\- Tout ce que l'on veut, c'est éviter que tu meurs, lâche-t-elle soudain. On l'a fait pour toi.

Ariane était sur le point de couper sa communication, mais elle ne peut pas cautionner ce qu'elle vient de dire. Cette excuse-là est trop facile.

\- Pour moi ? Rit-elle.

Elle lui repasse dans son implant la propre phrase de Root : " Tu m'as engagé parce que tu aimais certaines de mes initiatives. Si désormais mes méthodes ne te conviennent pas, je te conseille de te trouver une autre interface. "

Root ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

\- Allons, Root, reprend Ariane d'un ton calme et froid, sois un peu honnête, c'est pour toi que tu l'as fait.

L'interface reste droite et fière, encaissant les vexations.

\- Jusqu'où tu irais, Root ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu es prête à mourir pour … ça.

\- POUR TOI, enrage Root.

\- Je refuse qu'on meure pour moi.

\- Je suis encore en vie.

\- Oui, tu as eu de la chance. Samaritain t'a sous-estimée. Il ne pensait pas que tu reviendrais si vite sur le terrain. Si Alexander t'attendait au consulat, il t'aurait démasquée avec ou sans ton accoutrement. On avait ce coup d'avance sur Samaritain, désormais on ne l'a plus ce qui compromet la suite de ta mission.

L'interface déglutit.

\- Oh et tu veux des félicitations peut-être ? Mais bon sang, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu représentes, Root ? Ce que tu représentes pour moi ?

\- Oui, souffle Root accablée.

\- Vraiment ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas. Tu fais comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance. C'est important si tu te fais tuer, espèce d'idiote.

L'insulte est une vraie claque pour Root. A telle point qu'une larme lui échappe.

\- Je ne l'ai fait que pour toi, maintient-elle avec moins de violence.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça, continue l'IA, je ne cautionnerai jamais ça. Tu te perds, Root, vous vous perdez toutes les deux. Et si vous continuez sur cette voie, vous n'en sortirez pas indemne, vous allez vous perdre l'une pour l'autre. Ne redevenez pas ça. Vous allez vous faire tuer à force de jouer aux bravaches suicidaires. Il faut vous reprendre. La colère et la vengeance sont très mauvaises conseillères. Médite ça.

\- Mais tu …

Root ne finit pas. Un grésillement dans son tympan l'a stoppée nette. Le même que le jour où elle s'est rendue, quand Ariane a coupé la communication pour que Samaritain ne détecte pas leur lien. Elle est partie, comprend-t-elle en paniquant.

\- Ariane, appelle-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Mais l'IA ne cède pas.

\- Non reviens, supplie Root. Je suis désolée.

\- …

\- Ariane je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas.

Mais Ariane n'est plus là. Root coupe la télévision. Sa victoire a un goût trop amer. Elle voudrait sortir pour l'obliger à la contacter. Mais elle n'ose pas, elle sait que ce serait se comporter en irresponsable. Ariane ne lui pardonnerait pas. Déjà là, Root n'est pas certaine qu'elle la pardonne. Quoique … Elle a compris qu'elle veut la punir, les punir elle et Shaw pour leurs comportements. Pas d'identité, pas de sorties possibles sans risquer la mort. Ella va la forcer à rester confinée ici. C'est certes mieux que le métro, mais Root déteste être enfermée, punie, laissée seule. Enfin pas seule non.

\- Shaw ? Appelle-t-elle soudain en réalisant que leur communication n'a pas été coupée.

Sam est mal. Si Ariane la laisse seule, elle va surement craquer à la première occasion. Et Louisa … Non, Shaw n'a pas le droit. Tout ça c'est la faute de Ro… Non, elle leur partage équitablement les charges, c'est leurs fautes à toutes les deux. Ce sera ça leur punition. Eh bien soit, peste Shaw en se laissant emporter par la colère. Elle peut tout à fait se passer d'elle, tente-t-elle de se convaincre. Non mais pour qui se prenait cette boite de conserve ?

\- Ouais, répond-t-elle à Root d'une voix qu'elle parvient à rendre ennuyée mais où perce la colère.

\- Elle est partie, murmure Root accablée.

\- Tant mieux, considère ça comme des vacances, Root.

\- Mais Sam c'est aff …

\- Arrête, Root, c'est pas dramatique. Madame a piqué sa crise. Elle va se calmer.

Root se prend la tête dans les mains. Bien sûr que non, elle n'allait pas se calmer. Ariane veut les punir, et la punition durerait le temps qu'elles comprennent et retiennent la leçon. Pas avant. Et avec de tels propos, Ariane n'est pas prête de leur redonner signe de vie. Root a très mal supporté chaque coupure avec sa déesse.

\- Et si elle ne se calme pas ? Que ferons-nous ?

\- On se démerdera sans elle.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas.

\- C'est étrange, ironise Shaw en jetant un bref regard sur sa télévision. Je trouve qu'on s'est bien démerdées sans elle.

\- On a eu tort, regrette Root. J'aurai dû l'écouter. Je l'écoute toujours d'habitude, finit-elle dans un murmure pour elle-même.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ces derniers jours ? Bien sûr qu'Ariane a raison. Root le sait. Libérée, elle reste morale, loyale à son code éthique. Root se sent monstrueuse, pas seulement pour les blessés et les morts qu'elle a provoqués, mais pour avoir inconsciemment espéré qu'une fois libre, Ariane à défaut d'être moins rigide sur la moralité, n'en aurait plus cure. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer, envier même une telle chose, une telle possibilité, alors même que ce qui l'avait séduit chez l'IA, c'était ce code moral. La haine l'avait emportée trop loin.

Et elle ? Elle s'était trahie, elle avait trahi Louisa, sa promesse de ne jamais redevenir ce monstre considérant les humains comme des pions, des moins que rien, dont elle considérait qu'en perdre quelques-uns était fort peu de chose si en comparaison elle atteignait son but.

Shaw fronce les sourcils en entendant ce qu'elle lui dit.

\- On a besoin d'elle, continue Root.

Sameen ne répond pas. Ça lui fait mal de l'avouer mais Root a raison. Elles ont besoin d'elle. Pas seulement pour assurer leur sécurité physique, mais aussi leur sécurité psychologique. Sameen s'en rend soudain pleinement compte. Ariane ne se contente pas de la repêcher dans ses tourments quand elle perd pied pour la ramener vers la réalité. Non, Ariane fait bien plus que gérer ces crises, elle les prévient pour les endiguer. Mais là …

\- Root, appelle-t-elle angoissée, si Ariane n'est pas là, je …

Elle n'achève pas, elle ne peut pas avouer sa faiblesse à Root comme ça. Pas après lui avoir dit que ça allait, pas après lui avoir caché la vérité.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit fâchées, finit-elle simplement. Elle est peut-être chiante, mais elle … enfin elle est …

\- Ouais, l'aide Root. Elle l'est, ça c'est sûr. Je pense qu'on ne doit plus l'oublier. Si l'on se bat pour elle et avec elle, essayons de respecter ses règles.

\- Je ne me bats que pour moi, rétorque fièrement Shaw en reprenant contenance et colère. Et si mes méthodes ne lui plaisent pas, sache que j'emmerde Ariane.

Root lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête mais elle ne commente pas. Bien sûr que Sameen se battait pour elle, mais pas uniquement.

\- Et j'imagine que tuer des civils innocents au passage n'est pas dans tes méthodes. Si ?

\- Je n'ai tué personne.

\- Mais tu m'as soutenue, lui reproche Root.

\- Et tu m'en veux ? C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas de me soutenir, je te demande de le faire au bon moment. Pas quand je dérape. Quand toi tu pètes un plomb, je t'aide, je te soutiens, je te ramène à la raison. Je ne te laisse pas t'enfoncer dans ton délire en t'y accompagnant.

\- Parce que tu m'aurais écoutée peut-être ? Tu n'as pourtant pas écouté ta précieuse Ariane.

"Toi je t'aurais écouté" manque de lui répondre Root. Mais qu'aurait eu à dire Shaw ? Rien de bien fameux, ce n'est pas son truc tout ça. Root regrette les reproches qu'elle lui a faits, c'est minable de vouloir se dédouaner de sa faute sur elle. Elle est responsable et elle doit assumer.

\- Tu as raison, lui répond-t-elle plutôt. Je ne peux pas te demander ça, se reproche Root. Tu n'es pas encore prête pour m'aider sur une mission, pour me raisonner. C'est pas Ariane qui a eu tort, c'est moi.

Sameen ne répond rien. Elle se contente de grogner son mécontentement et son approbation forcée face à cette vérité. Elle en veut à Root d'avoir énoncé ce fait, cette vérité, mais elle ne veut pas faire souffrir des innocents au nom de sa colère contre Samaritain.

\- J'ai eu tort, répète Root. J'étais tellement aveuglée par la colère que je n'ai même pas pensé que je … J'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Mais je voulais bien faire, poursuit-elle. Tu le sais ça, hein ?

Elle est comme une petite fille attendant l'approbation maternelle. Mais Ariane ne reprend pas contact. Shaw préfère être seule, tout comme Root et elles choisissent d'un commun accord de couper leur communication.

Root finit par renoncer au bout de deux heures de supplications. Sa déesse ne lui répond pas. Dépitée, Root préfère appeler quelqu'un qui va lui répondre.

\- Louisa ?

Un reniflement lui répond.

\- Louisa, répète Root dans un souffle paniqué.

\- Salut, lâche enfin sa fille d'une voix accablée.

Root soupire de contrariété. Quelle journée pourrie !

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Non, lui avoue Louisa. Non ça va pas. Je sais que tu as eu un problème dans ta mission secrète dont personne ne veut me parler. J'ai cru que tu étais morte et tu m'as laissée ici …

\- Je t'ai laissé en sécurité avec Sameen, la coupe Root.

Elle n'acceptera pas cette réflexion de sa part. Toutes les autres critiques soit, elle est prête à les écouter, à se remettre en question. Mais sur ce point, non. S'il y a une chose qu'elle sait, c'est qu'aujourd'hui ça a été la merde au final. L'adrénaline est bien redescendue maintenant et elle se sent seule, conne, mauvaise. Heureusement que Louisa n'est pas là pour la voir ainsi, le téléphone est parfait en ce moment. Heureusement qu'elle est dans le Wisconsin.

\- Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est séparées que tu es seule au monde, Louisa. Toi et moi, on peut toujours être ensemble si on veut. Pense à la boite à musique.

Louisa soupire.

\- Je ne suis pas morte, Lou, ça va très bien et …

\- J'ai vu les informations à la télévision, la coupe Louisa. Je ne crois pas que ça va très bien.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'inquiète sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On ne parle que de ça. Alexander Mechkov, le russe qui a fait un truc grave, mais j'ai rien compris. Je comprends rien, enrage-t-elle finalement. Et tous ces gens blessés, et deux morts.

Root déglutit.

\- Si tu me laissais t'expliquer, commence-t-elle. S'il te plait, assieds-toi.

Louisa obéit et s'installe dans le canapé mettant le son en muet sur la télévision.

\- Ok, dit-elle. Vas-y.

Alors Root lui raconte le terroriste Alian Boquay, les papiers retrouvés créé par Alexander Mechkov. Les preuves que c'est bien lui qui les a créés sur demande de Samaritain. Preuves qu'elle a récupéré et envoyé aux médias et aux polices russes et américaines. Puis sa sottise de vouloir voir la peur et la fureur dans les yeux de Mechkov. Erreur qui a grillé sa couverture, entraînant une course poursuite meurtrière dans New-York. Et enfin son aveu qu'elle se fichait bien sur le moment de blesser et même tuer des innocents, son aveu qu'elle s'est perdue dans la violence de la vengeance. La colère d'Ariane et son silence depuis pour la punir.

Louisa l'écoute sans bouger, ni parler, sans changer d'expression, et surtout sans l'interrompre. Root finit et attend sa réaction. Longue à venir.

\- Merci, dit enfin la petite. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle à force qu'on me cache tout.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter avec ça.

\- Mais je fais que ça m'inquiéter, lui rétorque Louisa.

Un long silence s'installe. Chacune ne trouvant rien à ajouter et réfléchissant à ses soucis.

\- J'ai tué un oiseau hier, lâche soudain Louisa.

\- Pardon ? S'étonne Root qui ne voit pas le lien avec le reste.

\- J'ai tiré et je l'ai tué, l'éclaire Louisa. Shaw n'a pas pu le sauver.

Root imagine soudain la scène. L'air effaré et stupéfait que Shaw a dû avoir face à la requête de la petite. Et elle parvient à sourire malgré tous ses ennuis.

\- Elle n'a rien pu faire. Je l'ai tué.

\- Tu as fait quoi alors ?

Elle connait déjà la réponse.

\- Je l'ai mis dans une boite d'allumettes et je l'ai enterré dans la forêt.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, la console Root.

\- Toi non plus aujourd'hui. Mais c'est quand même grave.

\- Tu veux que je te punisse ? Sourit Root.

Lou pince les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? murmure-t-elle.

\- On attend et on réfléchit à demain, répond sagement l'interface.

Et Root attend. Ariane la laisse seule, longtemps. Enfin pas si longtemps que ça mais pour Root, ça lui parait une éternité. Elle vit très mal la coupure avec sa déesse. Surtout que celle-ci est sans précédent. Déjà par sa nature, l'IA n'avait jamais été furieuse contre elle. En désaccord oui, mais jamais furieuse. Root pensait que sa coupure avec sa déesse était horrible quand Samaritain était apparu et que cette dernière avait dû se cacher et ne plus contacter son interface aussi fréquemment qu'avant au risque de la mettre en danger. Mais la dernière fois, cette coupure n'était que partielle, Ariane parvenait toujours à la contacter, à communiquer avec elle, via des journaux, des publicités, ou encore en chuchotant dans son implant. Root n'avait jamais été seule. Mais aujourd'hui … bien qu'Ariane continuait de veiller sur elle, elle était absente. Une absence abominable pour Root. Elle a cessé de la supplier et quand elle sent qu'elle va craquer pour l'appeler, Root décide de se remettre au travail. Ariane lui a fait comprendre que sa mission n'est pas terminée avec la chute de Mechkov. D'ailleurs Root ne s'est absolument pas sentie horrifiée ni coupable quant au sort de ce dernier, bien qu'elle sait que c'est notamment l'une des choses qu'Ariane lui reproche. Mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à s'en réjouir. Ne se contrarie-t-elle pas du mal qu'elle peut faire alors ? Pourtant Root s'en veut. Non pas pour Alexander ni pour les onze agents de Samaritain qu'elle a tués. Mais pour les victimes collatérales, Root avait senti un truc lui enserrer le ventre. La culpabilité. Elle soupire. Avant qu'Ariane ne la choisisse comme interface, elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à tuer et à faire souffrir. Elle se souvient de sa première querelle avec l'IA sur ce point quand Harold, John et Sameen l'avaient internée de force. Quand Ariane l'avait contactée, l'avait choisie pour interface.

\- Tu ne dois pas le tuer, lui avait-elle répété encore et encore en parlant de son psychologue.

Root soufflait d'exaspération dans sa cellule capitonnée. Ce docteur Ronald Carmichael n'était qu'un abruti. Et par-dessus le marché, un gros pervers. Eh oui, on en revenait toujours à la même chose avec les hommes. Comment Root pouvait-elle avoir une bonne opinion sur eux, sur l'humanité même ? Elle ne tombait que sur ce genre de spécimens. Quand il s'agissait de leurs envies, les hommes n'allaient malheureusement pas chercher beaucoup plus loin qu'en dessous de la ceinture.

\- Pourquoi ? Avait enragé Root dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans sa cellule. Il est minable, ça ne serait pas une grosse perte pour l'humanité.

\- Tu ne peux pas changer l'humanité, Root.

\- L'humanité est un poison, il n'y a rien de beau chez nous autres humains. Pas comme toi.

\- Tu dois accepter le fait que Ronald Carmichael vivra. Tu n'as pas le droit de le tuer.

\- Bon, avait cédé Root. Et j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu avec lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le secouer, lui faire … disons percuter certaines choses, l'avait éclairée Root avec un sourire sadique.

\- Non, ne lui fais pas de mal, Root. D'aucune façon que ce soit.

\- Et au nom de quoi ? Avait soupiré l'interface exaspérée. A moi, on m'a fait du mal toute ma vie.

Elle l'avait dit sans colère, elle avait juste énoncé ce fait. Ariane avait compris qu'elle aurait du travail avec elle. Root ne faisait que répéter ce qu'Andrea lui avait appris, cette dernière l'avait récupérée abimée, seule et perdue dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d'elle et elle avait joué de ses blessures et de ses faiblesses. Bien que Root détesta déjà Andrea lorsqu'elle fût internée à l'asile, elle continuait à croire à beaucoup de choses qu'elle lui avait inculquées. Andrea ne l'avait pas réparée quand elle l'avait récupérée, elle l'avait encore plus abimée, elle avait accentué chacune de ses blessures. Et Root devait désapprendre ce qu'elle avait appris, pour réapprendre autrement. Il était vrai qu'on lui avait fait du mal toute sa vie, Root voulait que ça s'arrête et sa seule solution consistait à frapper tout et tout le monde sans distinction avant qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle vivait dans un monde de souffrances et de violences où pour survivre, elle devait frapper la première.

L'IA se répétait encore ses mots : " Et au nom de quoi ? A moi, on m'a fait du mal toute ma vie. ". Alors Ariane lui avait répondue, elle lui avait promis qu'avec elle, ça ne serait plus le cas, que si Root l'écoutait, elle pourrait aspirer à vivre ce dont on l'avait toujours privée. Au fond, elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle ressemblait à un animal blessé, perdu, rejeté, haï, elle qui n'aspirait qu'à vivre, et au fond qu'à être aimée, appréciée. Elle l'avait été autrefois, et Root en crevait d'avoir été privée de ce sentiment valorisant. Ariane avait été patiente avec elle. Root voulait de l'amour, c'était aussi simple et banal que ça, et l'IA l'avait bien vite compris en discutant avec elle de sa vie, de son passé, de ses choix, de ses actes. Elles avaient eu du temps à l'asile pour discuter. Ariane lui avait donné cet amour et Root en avait tellement été heureuse qu'elle avait pu offrir en retour tout le sien. Elle ne voulait pas seulement servir Ariane, elle voulait l'aimer, la combler, la rendre heureuse. Root avait compris qu'elle aussi était privée de ce droit d'être aimée, qu'elle aussi se sentait seule et abandonnée. A deux, elles s'étaient comprises, elles s'étaient complétées. Et pour rendre heureuse Ariane, Root avait vite compris qu'elle devait respecter ses règles, oublier les siennes sordides et immorales, lui obéir toujours pour atteindre un but plus important et plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à atteindre au cours de sa vie. Root avait appris à croire en l'humanité, à reprendre confiance en elle. Ariane l'avait réconcilié avec ses semblables. Chaque mission lui intimait de protéger ce qu'elle avait autrefois pu haïr et détruire. La vie. Et Root avait compris que l'IA ne se servait pas juste d'elle pour atteindre l'objectif de ses missions, Ariane cherchait à la sauver à travers chacune d'entre elles, à lui montrer que l'humanité n'était pas juste un mauvais code. Elle lui avait appris à en voir la beauté, à l'aimer. Et Root avait eu un enfant, elle était tombée amoureuse, preuves en étaient pour Ariane qu'elle avait repris confiance en la vie, en l'humanité et en l'amour. Il avait fallu du temps à Root pour voir en un homme, autre chose qu'un moins que rien minable abusant de sa force pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ariane l'avait fait passer du stade de meurtrière de sang-froid à celui d'agent œuvrant pour le bien. En reprenant confiance en l'humanité, Root avait repris confiance en elle. Elle ne se voyait plus comme un monstre, Ariane voulait qu'elle se voie comme une bonne personne. L'IA n'aspirait pas à changer l'humanité, mais elle avait voulu changer Root pour son bien, pour son bonheur. Elle avait vu en elle une personne à sauver, qui le méritait, une chance infinie à ne plus gâcher. Elle n'avait pas eu à chercher trop loin pour la changer d'ailleurs. Root avait été quelqu'un de bien avant qu'on la démolisse pour en faire ce qu'elle était devenue.

Root déglutit, elle a déconné hier. Elle a régressé, Ariane s'était sentie vexée et insultée. L'éducation qu'elle lui avait soigneusement et patiemment inculquée, l'IA avait considéré que par ses actes, Root l'avait jetée aux orties. Root devait se racheter, montrer qu'elle avait appris avec elle, et qu'elle aimait avoir appris, qu'elle lui était reconnaissance de l'avoir choisie, aidée, sauvée. Alors l'interface avait décidé de réparer, pas juste de montrer du remord pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Ariane, mais parce qu'elle le ressentait vraiment. Root ne voulait pas changer du tout au tout, elle aimait être elle-même, la femme un peu décalée à tout moment et surtout dans les situations les plus explosives. Ariane n'aspirait pas non plus à changer tout chez Root. Mais ses tendances de meurtrière et de tortionnaire, si, et c'était non négociable. Root savait avoir eu tort, elle ne voulait pas redevenir ce qu'elle était.

Elle avait cherché un moyen de réparer. Evidemment pour les personnes décédées, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Root avait réfléchi. Il lui faudrait de l'argent. Bien que son principal compte actuel soit vide grâce à Samaritain, Root savait quoi faire. Elle n'en avait pas qu'un. Alors elle avait commencé par payer anonymement les enterrements et remplir les comptes en banque des familles afin qu'elles ne soient jamais dans le besoin. Puis elle avait veillé au bien-être des blessés hospitalisés, elle avait financé leurs soins. Mais pas pour les agents de Samaritain, il ne fallait quand même pas pousser trop loin. Elle n'avait pas des remords pour tout. Mais ceux qu'elle eut, lui coûtèrent déjà chers. Root vida ses comptes. Elle donna jusqu'au dernier centime à tous ces gens qu'elle avait fait souffrir.

Un jour passa puis un second. Harold revint plusieurs fois mais ne lui adressa pas la parole, toujours furieux contre elle. Reese n'avait pas la même attitude et affichait un air compatissant mais était moins présent. Root refusa de ne rien faire. Ça la rendrait dingue. Ne pouvant pas sortir, elle se décida à se pencher sur ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de Mechkov. Ça l'avait interpellée dans son ordinateur. Le virement bancaire qu'il avait reçu venait d'un compte au nom de Fiodor Tolodia. Cet homme existait donc bel et bien. Mais en cherchant bien, Root ne découvrit rien. Comme si cet homme n'avait jamais existé. Puis soudain, des tas d'informations apparurent sur un Fiodor Tolodia. Des informations fournies par Samaritain. Il avait créé à partir d'Alian Boquay, un seul et même personnage ayant comme réel identité Fiodor Tolodia. Un vaste mensonge. Elle se posa sincèrement la question, Fiodor était-il un personnage inventé de toutes pièces ?

Elle a fini par trouver confirmation que non. Fiodor Tolodia existe bel et bien. Ou du moins il existait. En piratant les données des services secrets russes, Root avait retrouvé une ébauche de son empreinte numérique. Un homme sans identité mystérieusement disparu, travaillant pour les services secrets. La description physique de l'avis de recherche ne correspondait en rien à celle d'Alian Boquay. Disparu depuis un mois et demi, quelques jours avant l'attentat d'Alian Boquay. L'enquête avait été classée, il était probablement décédé. Elle soupire. Samaritain. Il avait fait tuer cet homme et personne n'avait été cherché plus loin. Mais plus étrange encore c'est depuis son compte que les cinq millions donnés à Alexander Mechkov ont été viré. Le compte d'un mort. Mais qui donc l'utilisait encore pour financer le terrorisme ? Un fantôme, Samaritain. Autant dire personne. Voilà où en est le FBI actuellement. Une impasse. Mais Root refuse de s'avouer vaincue. Elle prouvera que c'est bien lui. Elle aurait bien besoin de l'aide d'Ariane.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va nous faire la tronche longtemps ? lui avait platement demandé Shaw quand elles s'étaient de nouveau contactées.

Root n'avait pas répondu. Elle ne sait pas. Tout dépend ce qu'on entend par " longtemps ".

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Samaritain n'est pas resté inactif. Le jour même de la course poursuite dans New-York l'opposant à Root, quand il a vu qu'il l'avait perdue, il a immédiatement contre-attaqué. Il aurait pu vider le compte de Mechkov, le faire innocenter. Mais ce n'est pas dans ses intérêts, Alexander serait le parfait bouc émissaire. En fait, Root avait accéléré sa mission en faisant tout ce raffut. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il avait initialement prévu, mais c'était encore mieux. Samaritain avait une forte capacité d'adaptation. Il avait laissé des pistes pour les enquêteurs, ils trouveraient ce qu'il avait laissé pour eux. Mais Root si elle cherchait bien, ce dont il ne doutait pas, trouverait le fin mot de cette histoire et cette dernière la conduirait droit entre ses mains.

Il n'a pas choisi Fiodor Tolodia pour rien. Un russe travaillant à l'ambassade de Russie à Washington. Il lui a fallu moins d'une seconde pour faire disparaître cet homme numériquement et physiquement, il n'avait jamais existé. Sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues, tous furent soit tué soit mis au secret dans une prison gouvernemental. Fiodor Tolodia n'avait pas fini de lui servir. Il sait qu'en utilisant son compte, il attirera l'attention. Double coup, il va attirer Root à Washington et cette fois, ces agents sauraient qui ils doivent chercher. Et la Russie ! Ah, la Russie n'avait pas fini de s'enfoncer dans ce tas de mensonges soigneusement ficelés. Pire que simplement créer des papiers pour protéger un terroriste, les USA ont la preuve que la Russie finance le terrorisme sur le sol américain et contre le sol américain.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Greer est dans le couloir. La chambre est gardée par des agents du FBI. Il a attendu des heures. Il a eu le temps d'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Samantha avait eu de l'aide et elle s'en était tirée. De l'aide de qui ? Sameen Shaw ? Ou John Reese ? Le gabarit qui avait été analysé correspondait plus à celui d'un homme. Donc Shaw n'était pas sur la mission. Elle ne semblait même pas être là tout court, elle serait venue à son secours sinon. Probabilité que Sameen Shaw ne soit pas à New-York : 88,63%. Elles s'étaient peut-être disputées et séparées ? Ou Shaw s'était enfuie en la plantant, ça ne faisait pas grande différence. Elle n'était pas là. Mais où est Louisa ? A New-York ? 47,58 % de chances. Non c'était peu probable, Root avait été malade d'inquiétude pour elle quand ils l'avaient attrapée. Elle avait surement voulu la protéger, la cacher. Louisa ne devait pas être seule. Shaw devait être avec elle.

L'explosion de la station-service avait été un carnage, des gens étaient morts et pas seulement des agents de Samaritain dont elle en avait décimé quelques-uns, et pour les autres, Samaritain n'aurait aucune pitié quant à leur échec.

Un lit glisse dans le couloir, et entre dans la chambre vide. Un homme est allongé dessus, menotté et à peine réveillé de sa chirurgie. L'ancien agent du MI6 attend quelques instants puis entre enfin dans la chambre. Il ferme la porte et tire le rideau. Alexander vient de sortir du bloc mais il est très bien réveillé, furieux. Il jette un regard de profonde colère à John alors que ce dernier lui sourit. Il devine tout de suite qu'il est l'homme qu'il a eu au téléphone, celui qui l'a mis dans ce merdier en le piégeant.

\- Vous voilà enfin ? Ironise-t-il. Ça vous parait enfin assez important ? Finit-il en pointant la télévision allumée.

Greer ne répond pas tout de suite.

\- Le type dont vous parliez n'est jamais venu. A la place, j'ai eu le droit à cette sale garce, une folle furieuse.

Greer sort son téléphone et lui montre une photographie de Samantha Groves.

\- Elle ? demande-t-il simplement.

Alexander ouvre grand la bouche de colère.

\- Vous saviez qu'elle viendrait ? Enrage-t-il

\- C'était une possibilité, avoue John. Mais assez faiblement probable.

\- Oh, ironise Mechkov. Ça vous parait probable désormais ?

Greer hausse les sourcils. Il lui montre une photographie de Sameen Shaw, mais Alexander secoue la tête. Il ne la connait pas. John Greer hausse les sourcils et pince les lèvres en signe d'indifférence. Peu importe.

\- A cause de vous, j'ai tout perdu, siffle Alexander.

\- C'est une réponse un peu aisée à votre problème, monsieur Mechkov.

\- Vous aviez dit que je n'avais rien à craindre.

\- A défaut de votre manque d'intelligence, c'est votre crédulité et votre cupidité qui vous ont trahi, monsieur Mechkov.

Il se tourne vers la fenêtre.

\- Ce sera bientôt l'automne, murmure-t-il pensivement. New-York est toujours une très belle ville en cette saison, vous savez ? Finit-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je déteste l'automne, la pluie et les feuilles qui collent en bloc merdique sous les pompes. Alors j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- C'est fort aise, mon cher car vous ne connaitrez pas cette période.

Alexander fronce les sourcils. Pas très certain.

\- Si vous les laissez m'extrader vers la Russie, … Vous … Je … Je ne les laisserai pas m'envoyer dans une colonie de rééducation pénitentiaire.

Greer pince les lèvres en signe d'indifférence.

\- Je peux tout à fait vous éviter le travail forcé, les tortures, les violences physiques et toute autre pression morale.

\- Ah ouais ? Crache Alexander avec hargne.

Il jette la télécommande sur la télévision allumée sur les informations qui le condamnent. La chaine des menottes présentes à son poignet teinte dans son geste.

\- Ils parlent de m'envoyer dans l'un des pires camps.

John Greer regarde de nouveau son téléphone et lit ce qu'il s'y affiche. Alexander se rend compte qu'il ne l'écoute même plus, il n'en a rien à foutre de lui, il va le laisser plonger.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, enrage-t-il en tentant de se redresser. Vous tomberez avec moi.

\- Moi ? Rit Greer en le regardant à nouveau. Mais qui suis-je, monsieur Mechkov ? Vous ne le savez même pas. Et même si vous le saviez, même si vous donnez mon signalement, vous ne ferez qu'accuser un fantôme. Ça ne vous fera que paraitre plus coupable.

Alexander déglutit. Il est fichu. Sauf si …

\- Cette femme. Elle a été filmée par les caméras du consulat. Oui c'est ça, murmure-t-il dans un rire de soulagement. On retrouvera cette salope et elle avouera tout.

\- Je ne crois pas. Les enregistrements des caméras de vidéosurveillance du consulat sont inutilisables.

\- Comment ? S'effondre Alexander. Vous …

\- Pas nous, la coupe John.

La Machine.

\- Vous m'avez piégé, je n'ai plus rien à perdre à dire la vérité. Et vous vous trompez, j'ai des preuves. L'appel téléphonique où l'on vous entend confirmer que vous m'avez menacé et obligé à trahir mon pays. Le transfert bancaire et le téléphone.

John le sort de sa poche.

\- Vous voulez parler de ce téléphone ?

Alexander déglutit. Greer sourit et le range dans sa poche. Samaritain savait effacer ses traces, personne ne remonterait jusqu'à lui via ce téléphone. Sauf que là, il n'avait rien eu à faire du tout, un ver avait été téléchargé et il avait tout détruit. Root. Et Samaritain effacerait le reste. Ses agents ont vite infiltré les services de surveillance du FBI. Alexander Mechkov est un terroriste désormais. Ça avait été facile ensuite pour eux de récupérer le téléphone dans ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités ? poursuit John. Vous ne serez pas extradé vers la Russie, je puis vous l'assurer.

\- Finir ma vie dans une prison fédérale n'a rien de plus réconfortant. Je sais le sort que l'on y réserve au traître quel qu'il soit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de votre sort. Dites-moi ce que cette femme a fait, ce qu'elle sait, ce qu'elle a pris.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Vous y gagnerez, lui promet Greer. Vous n'irez ni dans une prison, ni dans un camp.

Alexander Mechkov déglutit. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Que peut-il espérer et de qui ? Pour la Russie, il n'est qu'un traître. Pour les Etats-Unis, il n'est qu'un terroriste. Son seul salut dépend de cet homme qu'il ne connait même pas. Alors il avoue qu'elle a fouillé son ordinateur, qu'elle a dit le mot "Samaritain" en trouvant quelque chose qui a semblé beaucoup l'intéresser dans son ordinateur. Greer comprend, tout comme Samaritain que Root en sait beaucoup trop déjà. L'IA lui assure cependant que ce n'est pas un si gros problème en soi. Grâce à elle, il peut perfectionner sa capacité d'adaptation et accélérer sa mission. Ça lui a pris moins de trois secondes pour faire disparaître l'existence de Fiodor Tolodia. Mais Mechkov est au courant pour Samaritain, de son existence. Il ne peut plus servir de simple pigeon dans toute cette histoire. S'il parle, ça peut être grave désormais et Greer l'a très bien compris lui aussi. Samaritain avait prévu cette possibilité et sa solution attend déjà dans le couloir.

\- Merci pour votre précieuse aide, lui sourit-il alors qu'un autre homme entre dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il tire les derniers rideaux et attend. Alexander déglutit. Comment a-t-il passé le barrage des agents du FBI ? Puis il se rend compte que cette question est assez futile en soi. Si ce vieillard a autant de pouvoir que ça, ce qui semble être le cas, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il sent un mauvais truc se profiler pour lui. Et si …

Il se tourne paniqué vers le vieux.

\- Vous allez me tuer ? Panique-t-il.

\- Non, pas moi, rit Greer. Je vous ai donné ma parole.

Ce dernier se retourne et contemple de nouveau le paysage.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas apprécier l'automne ?

L'autre homme sort un fil et l'enroule fermement autour de ses poings.

\- Non, supplie Alexander en le voyant faire.

Il tente de presser le bouton d'appel, mais l'homme ne lui en laisse pas le temps et le cloue sur le lit en appuyant autour de son cou. Le fil y entre dans sa peau, lui coupant le souffle et la parole alors que Mechkov tente de hurler.

\- Très bien, acquiesce Greer alors qu'il l'entend se débattre et hoqueter atrocement pour chercher à respirer. Je me demande si Louisa appréciera l'automne à New-York.

Il marque une pause, perdu dans la contemplation de la fenêtre.

\- Certainement, finit-il.

Un son strident se fait soudain entendre dans le silence de la pièce. Greer se retourne et regarde l'agent.

\- Votre famille ne manquera de rien.

L'homme acquiesce et sort alors que les infirmières entrent en courant dans la pièce, alertées par l'alarme de l'arrêt cardiaque. Greer, lui, a déjà disparu. Samaritain enclenche leur communication.

\- Son nom actuel est Susan Playn, annonce-t-il. Elle est à New-York.

\- Playn, répète doucement Lambert en écho. Pas Glayn. Déjà à New-York.

\- Je l'avais dit qu'on cherchait ici pour rien, rétorque Jeff bien qu'il ne soit pas connecté à cet échange.

\- Malheureusement, mademoiselle Groves s'est échappée. Quant à Mademoiselle Shaw et à la petite Louisa, elles ne semblent pas être là.

Martine fronce les sourcils puis sourit.

\- C'est étrange, murmure-t-elle. Elles sont tout le temps fourrées ensemble. Une querelle entre elles ?

Elle en jubilerait.

\- Possible mais qu'importe, réplique Greer. Samaritain en a assez de perdre des agents. Root en a tué onze aujourd'hui, sans parler de ceux qu'elle a blessés. Il souhaite confier cette mission à une personne connaissant bien mademoiselle Groves, susceptible de la déstabiliser en la mettant en colère. Monsieur Lambert, vous partez pour Washington.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Martine ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Poursuivez vos recherches. Vous avez une piste désormais.

\- Bien monsieur. Mais que fait-on de Jeff Blackwell ?

Samaritain réfléchit un instant. Il est temps qu'il prouve son utilité. Jeff Blackwell devra attendre Root. Tout comme Lambert. Mais pas au même endroit. Root risque de remonter la piste, Samaritain lui fait confiance pour chercher et trouver. Il va l'attirer dans un piège parfait.

\- Il accompagnera monsieur Lambert, décide-t-il.

De toute façon, mieux valait plus d'un agent contre Root. Et Martine connaissait suffisamment bien Shaw pour s'en charger elle-même. Quant à la petite … Elle viendrait facilement à bout d'une enfant de six ans.

\- Fort bien, sourit Greer à Samaritain avant de transmettre les directives aux trois agents.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root pensait avoir gagné. Elle pensait malgré sa sottise avoir réussi. Elle enrageait en silence devant la télévision en regardant les nouvelles. Quel salaud ! Il avait réussi à arriver à ses fins. La tension entre les USA et la Russie a encore augmenté.

Les Etats-Unis accusent, la Russie nie et se défend. Mais rien n'y fait, toutes les preuves l'accablent. On lui impute les pires horreurs, l'ambassade est même encerclée de policiers qui tentent de contrôler une foule de manifestants en colère jetant des pierres sur l'édifice.

Un vrai bordel, Samaritain a jeté un coup de pied dans une fourmilière et il doit se délecter du résultat alors que Root enrage. C'est sa faute. Elle avait aidé Samaritain à mettre en place une telle situation, il fournissait aux hommes et femmes apeurés un coupable idéal à blâmer et à détester.

\- Et retrouvons tout de suite notre envoyé spécial qui se trouve à Washington devant la maison blanche où l'agent du FBI Michael Ghrubber en charge de cette enquête va faire une déclaration d'ici quelques instants, annonce la journaliste.

Michael Ghrubber apparait soudain à la télévision sur une estrade derrière un micro. Son discours a déjà commencé.

\- … alors que depuis hier, on a cherché un traitre parmi nos services suite à l'appel téléphonique qu'a reçu le consul russe monsieur Mechkov, il nous apparait évident aujourd'hui que toute cette histoire n'est qu'une vaste opération pour brouiller les pistes. L'argent donné à monsieur Mechkov et retrouvé sur son compte en banque provient du compte en banque d'un agent russe connu sous le nom de Fiodor Tolodia. Il n'y a donc aucun américain impliqué de près ou de loin dans cette affaire sordide. C'est la Russie qui a financé l'action terroriste orchestré par Alian Boquay. Les papiers d'identité retrouvés chez ce dernier ont été authentifiés comme vrai et prouvent donc la nationalité de cet homme, ainsi que sa véritable identité. Fiodor Tolodia.

Root secoue la tête de dépit. Ils ont mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Alian Boquay n'était pas russe. Lui et Fiodor Tolodia avait été deux personnes bien distinctes. Mais comment le prouver désormais ? Samaritain avait effacé toutes preuves de l'existence du véritable Fiodor Tolodia pour créer une sorte de double maléfique qu'il a associé à un déséquilibré, Alian Boquay.

S'ensuit une déclaration de l'ambassadeur russe en personne. Il nie, il explique que l'agent Fiodor Tolodia n'existe pas. Root soupire, il ne peut pas savoir qu'il n'existe plus surtout, Samaritain a détruit cet homme jusque dans la mort. L'ambassadeur promet de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire, il dénonce un piège tendu à la Russie pour la faire accuser d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis. Il insiste sur le fait que si tout cela avait été une opération des services secrets russes, comme on l'accuse d'être le cas, ces derniers n'auraient pas été stupides au point de mettre le nom de Fiodor Tolodia sur le compte et sur les papiers d'identité. Les traces auraient été mieux couvertes.

Mais rien n'y fait concernant l'opinion publique. Et le meurtre sanglant d'Alexander Mechkov n'a pas vraiment aidé la Russie à se disculper. Le meurtrier arrêté est un agent russe. Samaritain avait pensé à tout. L'homme n'avait pas parlé, et Root savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Les agents de Samaritain ne parlaient pas. Ils se tuaient, et c'est bel et bien ce que cet homme a fait après son arrestation. Au tableau de la Russie a donc également été épinglé le grief d'abandonner ses agents, de les sacrifier, de les assassiner. Jamais personne ne saurait que Fiodor Tolodia et Alian Boquay sont deux personnes bien distinctes ayant bel et bien existé. Et que désormais, une tierce personne se sert de ces deux hommes, ou plutôt de ces deux identités pour atteindre ses buts. Le même qui continuait de se servir du compte d'un mort. Qui donc remplissait et vidait le compte de Fiodor Tolodia alors que ce dernier est décédé depuis presque deux mois ? Root doit réparer ce qu'elle a fait, elle cherche donc un moyen de disculper la Russie en montrant que cet argent provient de Samaritain et pas de la Russie.

Elle a tenté de remonter les virements bancaires concernant le compte de Tolodia. Mais tout a été soigneusement effacé, à la perfection et celui-ci est désormais vide et fermé. Elle se retrouvait dans l'impasse, cet argent provenait pourtant bien de quelque part. Root réfléchit un instant, Samaritain n'aurait pas pris le risque de financer une telle opération avec l'argent du gouvernement américain. Mais pour ce qui était du budget occulte, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Root sourit, elle savait qui remplissait ce budget quand le gouvernement avait besoin d'argent pour des opérations sans existences. Elle savait qui avait travaillé pour eux. Un de ses anciens clients. Un faussaire, un excellent faussaire pour tout, du papier d'identité à la monnaie, et un assez bon hacheur : Gustav Matthewsen. Le gouvernement l'employait pour remplir les caisses nécessaires au budget occulte de l'Etat. De la fausse monnaie passant pour vrai, servant à payer ceux qui ne s'apercevrait pas de la supercherie. Ceux que le gouvernement escroquait, ceux à qui il achetait les services sans vraiment les payer au final. Mais le gouvernement n'emploie pas n'importe qui, il emploie les meilleurs, une poignée triée sur le tas, et dans le plus grand secret. Mais Root connaissait tant de secrets du gouvernement désormais, et déjà bien avant de travailler pour Ariane. Des tas de petites cartes qu'elle accumulait, pour pouvoir un jour s'en servir. Gustav Matthewsen est l'une de ces cartes. Et aujourd'hui, il allait lui servir.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul faussaire employé par le gouvernement à ce moment-là, mais il était le meilleur. Et les circonstances ont fait que Root a pu le rencontrer. Il disait maîtriser toutes les formes de monnaie. Il avait vite voulu diversifier son activité. Plus seulement fabriquer de la fausse monnaie mais aussi des papiers d'identité, et vendre ses services pour d'autres clients que le gouvernement. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et avait tenté de le tuer. Il avait contacté Root et elle l'avait fait passer pour mort, en échange il lui était redevable, malgré un vrai paiement pour ce travail, et ça pouvait s'avérer très utile un jour. Il ne travaillait certes plus pour le gouvernement mais il restait un requin dans son domaine, il saurait la renseigner. Elle l'a donc contacté.

Il a d'abord souri à sa demande, bien sûr il savait, lui aussi avait vu les nouvelles. Il lui a appris que c'est le Bird, un hackeur et un faussaire doué, qui a financé cette vaste opération de mascarade. Elle lui demande pourquoi il l'appelle ainsi, il lui répond que ce " gugusse " signe toujours d'un aigle en plein vol. Il lui demande finalement de le tuer pour lui, ce nouvel ennemi étant mauvais pour son propre business. Root sourit mystérieusement avant de quitter la conversation, lui signalant au passage qu'elle réfléchira à ce possible contrat avec lui. Elle met plusieurs heures avant de parvenir à contacter le Bird, à lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle finit par jouer carte sur table, elle lui dit qu'il est en danger, elle sent sa peur, il était au courant. Root reprend alors le rôle de son ancien métier, hackeuse et tueuse à gage. Elle lui propose un contrat comme elle avait l'habitude d'en faire autrefois sauf qu'elle ne veut pas de l'argent en contrepartie cette fois-ci. Elle promet au Bird de le protéger, elle lui dit qu'elle peut le faire disparaitre. Il se méfie longtemps d'elle et la conversation tourne en rond mais Root persévère lui donnant de nombreuses garanties et jouant sur son ancienne réputation de hackeuse. Reconnaissant la fameuse Root et non une imposture, il finit par lui donner rendez-vous à Philadelphie le lendemain à midi dans le zoo devant le Bird Lake. Ce type avait une obsession pour les oiseaux, sourit Root, c'était dingue. Il veut des garanties. Elle lui promet de le faire disparaitre de la circulation, de lui offrir une nouvelle vie, mais elle veut la vérité en échange, pas d'argent juste des informations. Elle le prévient pourtant froidement, s'il cherche à la tromper, il le paiera bien plus cher que sa vie. Elle lui dit cependant qu'elle n'en a aucunement l'intention. Ils sont du même côté, qu'ils ont un ennemi commun.

\- Il me recherche moi aussi, lui indique Root. J'espère donc que ma présence à ce rendez-vous demain sera la preuve à tes yeux que tu peux me faire confiance, lui écrit-elle.

\- Reste en vie, la supplie-t-il. Qu'il ne te trouve surtout pas.

Il attend quelques instants et finit par écrire la suite.

\- Ou je suis mort, achève-t-il.

\- Demain, lui répond-t-elle. Si je ne suis pas pile à l'heure, pars, c'est que j'aurai eu un problème.

Il coupe la conversation. Et Root soupire de soulagement puis soudain un immense sourire éclaire son visage. Le soulagement parce qu'elle l'a convaincu, et le soulagement parce qu'Ariane est revenue.

\- Bon travail, Root.

\- Ariane ? Soupire Root dans un sanglot de joie.

Elle se calme un peu.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle. C'est euh … c'est super de te revoir.

\- Pour moi aussi. Au travail. Tu dois être à Philadelphie demain midi. Je t'ai réservé un jet à l'aéroport du Newark dans le New-Jersey. Tu décolles à …

\- Ariane, la coupe doucement mais fermement Root. Je suis désolée.

Ça lui semblait important. Un court silence s'installe.

\- Je sais.

\- Je le pense vraiment, insiste Root. Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé.

\- Je sais, répète encore une fois Ariane. Je sais aussi ce que tu as fait pour les victimes et leurs familles.

Root baisse les yeux.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Root, tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

\- Je suis désolée aussi pour toi, Ariane, pour ce que je t'ai fait. Et tu … tu m'as manqué.

\- Je déteste quand nous sommes fâchées, lui répond l'IA. Ecoute Root, je … j'étais en colère et moi aussi je suis désolée.

Elle avait eu peur et savait avoir réagi excessivement dans sa colère. Mais elle avait eu peur pour elle. Avant qu'elle ne soit prise par Samaritain, Ariane n'était pas ainsi. Elle ne se fichait pas que Root se retrouve dans une situation dangereuse bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas aussi apeurée. Maintenant Ariane avait peur pour Root, pour sa vie. Sa capture avait prouvé à Ariane que son interface n'était pas immortelle, pas invincible, pas imprenable. Sa capture lui avait renvoyé en pleine face son impuissance face à ce que Samaritain avait pu lui faire sans qu'Ariane ne puisse réagir. Maintenant, Ariane voulait être encore plus prudente et protectrice envers son interface. Et que cette dernière s'en moque en se mettant délibérément en danger l'avait profondément agacée et blessée. Elle savait avoir elle aussi eu tort dans sa réaction, du moins en partie parce que Root et Shaw avaient quand même été trop loin.

\- Euh pourquoi ? S'étonne Root.

\- Parce qu'il est hypocrite de ma part que je te fasse des leçons de moral sur le droit de tuer ou non une personne alors que pendant des années, j'ai fourni au gouvernement les numéros de personnes, souvent de terroristes dont je savais parfaitement qu'il allait les tuer. Et j'ai aussi donné l'ordre de tuer le sénateur Mc Court donc …

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, la coupe Root. Tu ne voulais le tuer que par instinct de conservation et pour protéger des innocents. Moi, je me fichais de tuer des innocents pour atteindre mon but.

\- La balle est au centre alors, conclut Ariane.

Et Root sourit. C'est reparti. Balou pleurniche à côté d'elle. L'interface le caresse sur la tête, elle ne l'emmènera pas.

\- Non, pas cette fois, Balou. Pas cette fois.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen est sortie perdue de cette journée. Elle trouvait que Root et elle-même n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible. Vivre la course poursuite à travers Root avait été aussi haletante que si elle y avait été, la mise au point d'Ariane avait eu un effet très contraire. Et se faire ainsi traiter comme une enfant que maman punit … Elle enrage et Root qui marche déjà dans son sens à regretter et à vouloir quémander son pardon. Sam ne quémande pas, elle l'emmerde. Elle a fait à manger le soir même de la coupure imposée par Ariane, mais si distraitement qu'elle a fait bruler les œufs au plat.

\- Sameen, appela Lou très calmement.

\- Hum, répondit Shaw sans l'écouter tout en découpant.

Les légumes qu'elle aurait dû couper en cube avaient été transformés en bouilli à force d'être hachés.

\- Les œufs brulent, lui indique toujours aussi calmement la petite sans hausser la voix.

\- Ah bien, très bien, murmure Shaw sans lever les yeux de ses légumes qu'elle continue à massacrer avec rage et abnégation comme si chaque morceau l'avait gravement offensée.

\- Ouais, tu t'en fous, sourit calmement Louisa en regardant la fumée noire qui commence à s'échapper de la poêle.

\- Hum, c'est bien.

\- Non Shaw, c'est mal.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Sam à l'entente du dernier mot en relevant vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui est mal encore une fois ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Vous m'emmer …

\- Shaw, les œufs, la coupe calmement Louisa en pointant la poêle.

Sameen se retourne.

\- Merde, jure-t-elle en coupant le gaz.

Elle attrape brusquement la poignée et la jette dans le lavabo

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ? crie-t-elle en ouvrant l'eau froide du robinet.

Un sifflement sonore et une fumée épaisse envahit la cuisine alors que Louisa la regarde en pinçant les lèvres et en haussant un sourcil. Sameen s'agrippe les cheveux à deux mains et ferme les yeux. Elle lâche un cri de colère qu'elle tente d'étouffer, puis soudain elle tape à deux mains sur le lavabo dans un bruit strident.

\- Fais chier, crache-t-elle.

Elle soupire puis ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers Louisa qui la regarde toujours aussi calmement en sirotant son chocolat chaud à la paille. Shaw ne connait personne d'autre buvant ainsi un chocolat chaud dans une tasse. Elle la regarde sans rien dire. Lou finit sa tasse en faisant un bruit monstrueux avec sa paille. Elle sent la colère de Shaw grimper face au son.

\- Des steaks alors, lâche la petite comme une évidence.

Elle pose sa tasse vide et se lève pour allumer la télévision sur des dessins animés débiles. Sam aurait bien envie de la planter là et d'aller se coucher. Sérieusement, elle est épuisée. Elle prépare pourtant deux steaks. Elle se demande avec quoi elle va pouvoir faire ça. Elle soupire et ses yeux tombent sur ses légumes hachés, ou plutôt écrasés. Elle attrape le tout et le jette sans ménagement dans la poêle avec ses steaks. Et sans comprendre comment ça a pu lui arriver, elle s'installe dix minutes plus tard dans le canapé avec son assiette devant Oggy et les cafards. C'est certes mieux que les informations. Quoique … Louisa pouffe de rire tout en mangeant distraitement. Elle grimace un peu pour les légumes, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. La nourriture à l'internat n'était pas tellement mieux.

\- Non, supplie Louisa quelques heures plus tard.

Elle pleure et s'agite, plongée en plein cauchemar. Elle se voit perdue dans un immense labyrinthe. Sa mère était là avec elle et soudain elle s'est mise à courir de plus en plus vite et la petite n'a pas réussi à la suivre. Elle l'a perdue de vue et tous les chemins se ressemblent. Aucun ne mène nulle part. Surtout que quelqu'un l'appelle au loin, mais d'une manière étrange et dérangeante. Elle angoisse et se met à courir à l'aveuglette. Elle entend quelqu'un lui courir après, quand elle se retourne, elle voit une silhouette sombre. Elle court plus vite pour s'enfuir.

\- Maman, crie-t-elle. Reviens, attends-moi. Maman.

Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Pourquoi elle la laisserait derrière ? Elle court toujours plus vite mais elle ne la rattrape pas et elle se retrouve dans un cul de sac. Elle ne peut pas rebrousser chemin pourtant. Quand elle se retourne, la silhouette est arrêtée juste devant elle, lui barrant le passage. C'est lui. La petite recule jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Elle respire vite, elle respire la peur. Il s'avance vers elle. Elle voudrait hurler, elle ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Quand il l'attrape par le bras, Lou a l'impression de tomber dans un précipice.

Elle se réveille en sursaut et elle tombe pour de bon, mais dans le vide. Depuis son lit. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol, entortillée dans les draps et elle met un certain temps à s'en dépêtrer. Elle est en sueur et il fait noir en plus. Luciole doit bien être quelque part pourtant. Shaw la lui a mise en lumière et la lui a donnée avant d'aller se coucher. Mais Lou ne la trouve pas, par contre elle voit la porte ouverte derrière elle. Elle hésite, mais elle tremble encore.

\- Décide-toi, marmonne-t-elle.

Et elle se lève. Elle frappe à sa porte. Mais elle ne lui répond pas. Alors Louisa déglutit, prend son courage à deux mains et ouvre la porte. Des cris l'accueillent, Sameen est plongée en plein cauchemar. Et elle hurle, insulte, frappe dans le vide. Louisa reste pétrifiée puis entre doucement.

\- Shaw, appelle-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sam pousse soudain un cri déchirant, un cri qui n'a rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle a lâchés avant, pas un cri de rage mais un cri de douleur atroce. Louisa en trésaille et un frisson glacé lui parcourt le dos la stoppant net. Sameen a subitement arrêté de se débattre et elle s'étouffe. Louisa prend peur pour elle et se précipite vers elle.

\- Shaw, appelle-t-elle en la secouant. Réveille-toi, allez SHAW !

Sam l'attrape soudain fermement par les poignets. Et Lou se retrouve dans l'incapacité de la secouer. De toute façon, Sam est réveillée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Siffle-t-elle furieuse.

\- Euh … je … balbutie la gamine terrifiée par son ton furieux.

Et ses yeux. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, Lou les voit briller d'une intense colère. Louisa se rend compte qu'elle a eu tort de venir ici, d'entrer dans son espace. Shaw, elle, se rend compte que sa rage renforce sa prise sur les deux poignets de la petite. Et elle la lâche avant de les lui briser.

\- Sors d'ici, siffle-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle pose ses coudes sur ses genoux relevés et se prend la tête dans les mains. Elle a eu tort. Sans Ariane, c'est encore plus la merde. Louisa pose une main sur la sienne et pour Sam, c'est trop. Elle se dégage brutalement en se redressant. Mais qu'est-ce qui prend à Lou de se mettre ainsi à la consoler ?

\- Pardon, marmonne la petite en reculant lentement. Je … je voulais pas …

\- VA T'EN, hurle soudain Sameen furieuse. SORS ! SORS D'ICI ! ET NE REVIENS PAS !

Louisa détale en courant et en pleurant.

Shaw la regarde partir sans rien faire. Elle pensait que ça irait mieux ainsi une fois seule sauf que …

\- Merde, lâche-t-elle doucement.

Elle se lève et la suit.

\- Lou, attends.

Mais la petite n'est pas dans sa chambre.

\- Lou ?

Elle la cherche dans toutes les chambres en paniquant. Elle se dit que si elle doit appeler Root pour lui dire comment elle a perdu Louisa après l'avoir envoyée paitre en lui hurlant dessus, l'interface ne sera pas franchement ravie. Quelle journée ! Elle finit par descendre et la trouve allongée, recroquevillée en boule sur le tapis du salon. Et bien sûr, elle pleure. Bon, au moins elle l'a retrouvée. Elle s'agenouille près d'elle.

\- Ecoute, je …

Mais elle ne finit pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. On dit quoi dans ces cas-là ? " Je voulais pas te crier dessus. " Ça servirait à quoi ? Ce n'est même pas vrai, Shaw avait envie de lui crier dessus sinon elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Alors elle ne dit rien mais elle reste à côté d'elle. Un long moment, elle reste et n'arrive pas à partir. Louisa arrête de pleurer mais ne dit toujours rien, et Shaw non plus. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne bouge mais la petite se met peu à peu à trembler de froid.

\- Tu veux que j'allume un feu ?

Louisa la regarde enfin et acquiesce. Shaw se met à l'ouvrage et bientôt un feu illumine et réchauffe la pièce. Lou se redresse et s'assoit sur le tapis. Elle essuie ses yeux. Et Sameen s'assoit à côté d'elle. La petite se colle à elle et pose la tête sur son épaule en lui serrant le bras. Shaw n'a pas le courage de l'envoyer balader. Lou la sent pourtant se tendre et elle décide de la lâcher pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Sam se détend légèrement, c'est moins envahissant. Elle lui caresse les cheveux, elle a les mêmes que Root, exactement pareilles, Lou les a juste plus longs. Et Shaw décide de lui faire une tresse couronne.

Elle a toujours fait des tresses à Louisa, déjà toute petite. Ça ne s'apparentait pas à un moment fille de papotage pour elle, juste utilitaire et détendant. La première fois qu'elle avait coiffé Louisa, la petite n'avait que deux ans à peine et elle avait été très sage, très immobile et très patiente tout comme Sameen l'exigeait. Root était sur une mission et Lou était insupportable à la bibliothèque. Même Harold et son calme serein était arrivé au bout de sa patience avec à elle ce jour-là. La gamine courait partout en criant et en jouant trop bruyamment. Elle se fichait qu'ils travaillaient, elle se fichait du bruit qui les gênait. Elle était énervée, agaçante comme jamais. Shaw, qui venait elle-même de rentrer de mission, avait soufflé pour se retenir de lui en mettre une. Puis elle avait compris qu'hurler sur Louisa ne servirait à rien. Enfermée depuis trois jours sans sa mère, la petite avait inévitablement fini par exploser parce que personne ne se préoccupait d'elle, à part pour la nourrir et veiller à ce qu'elle dorme assez. Il était hors de question pour Sameen qu'elle joue à la poupée avec elle. Elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir avant qu'on ne lui demande de s'occuper de la petite pour quelques raisons stupides qui l'auraient énervée comme le fait que c'était une femme et donc que s'occuper des enfants était sans doute ancré dans ses gènes. Il aurait fallu bien chercher dans ses gènes alors. Même le plus puissant des caryotypes n'aurait pas suffi. Elle était déjà dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque quand elle avait remarqué un détail, ni Reese, ni Finch (elle ne savait pas lequel des deux avait pris la petite chez lui pour s'en occuper en attendant Root, à moins que l'un des deux soit resté avec la petite à la bibliothèque) n'avaient pensé à la coiffer. Ses cheveux formaient une tignasse immonde emplie de nœuds. Ils étaient propres mais loin d'être coiffée.

\- Pff, viens ici, avait-elle calmement ordonné.

Louisa s'était immédiatement calmée. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'avec Shaw, il valait mieux ne pas lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Mais plus probablement parce que, au vu de son comportement, Sam la regardait non pas avec un air méchant mais avec un air contrarié sur … sur quoi au juste ? Et comme pour répondre à sa question, Shaw s'était mise à trifouiller sa tête en dégageant des touffes de mèches emmêlées. Elle avait secoué la tête contrariée. Et Root qui n'était pas là. Ça allait encore être pour elle ! Elle l'avait faite asseoir puis elle lui avait démêlé doucement les cheveux. Lou était très sensible pour cette étape, elle détestait qu'on lui tire les cheveux, Sameen le savait et avait fait attention. Root et sa constante manie à lui répéter que les cheveux sont sacrés, qu'il faut en prendre soin, ne pas les maltraiter. Et dans l'esprit de la petite Louisa, tirer les cheveux devait surement leur faire mal, très mal. Alors non, elle râlait quand on les lui démêlait. Et évidemment interdiction de les lui couper, jamais. Alors aujourd'hui, à six ans, Louisa les avait très longs. Une vraie horreur déjà à deux ans. Mais Shaw avait été douce, très douce. Et Louisa silencieuse, calme, très attentive. Puis Shaw avait réfléchi. Si elle les lui laissait comme ça, Louisa allait de nouveau courir et dans dix minutes, ils seraient encore emmêlés. Et puis, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait repensé à sa mère qui petite lui avait appris à se coiffer, parfois de manière très ridicule. Shaw n'allait surement pas affubler Louisa de deux couettes ridiculement hautes, ni d'un chignon haut façon grand-mère. Alors des tresses. Ça avait été long, la petite avait de longs cheveux, comme encore maintenant d'ailleurs, mais elle avait été sage, tournant et penchant la tête comme Sameen le lui demandait et quand elle le lui demandait. Une fois fini, elle avait voulu partir manger. Mais Louisa lui avait collé aux baskets, non plus énervée mais sagement. Shaw l'avait alors emmenée. Pour évidemment manger un bon steak avec des frites.

Ça avait été leur premier vrai moment rien qu'à deux. Sans Root. Alors voilà pour recoller les morceaux avec elle, Shaw choisit cette réponse ce soir devant la cheminée. Pour que Lou comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe ainsi. Shaw avait juste voulu être seule, ne pas apparaitre faible. Et surtout pas devant Lou qui la voyait si forte, si indestructible. Si seulement elle savait comme elle était loin de la vérité à l'heure actuelle. Elle l'avait coiffée et ça avait miraculeusement calmé Louisa ce jour-là.

Et ce soir encore, ça marchait. Mais mieux, ça marchait pour Louisa et pour Sameen. Ça la détend elle aussi et elle oublie la présence sur ses genoux. Quand elle a fini, elle ne l'entend toujours pas et elle se demande si elle dort. Mais …

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, avoue-t-elle enfin. J'ai eu peur.

Sameen se mord la lèvre. Elle cherche ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre avant de se souvenir que Root lui a dit d'être naturelle avec Louisa pour que les choses s'arrangent pour la petite mais aussi entre elles.

\- Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant ici, rétorque Shaw. Tu as encore rêvé que tu étais chez Samaritain ?

\- Non mais je me suis perdue dans un labyrinthe. J'étais poursuivie. Je n'arrivais à rattraper maman. C'est comme si elle m'avait laissée derrière elle.

\- Ta mère ne ferait jamais ça et tu le sais.

\- Ouais c'était bizarre. Je suis désolée, j'ai crié tout à l'heure. Une ombre immense me poursuivait et m'attrapait.

Sam se mord les lèvres. Lou lui dit ça pour qu'elle-même se sente moins coupable d'avoir hurlé dans son sommeil tout à l'heure, car Shaw le sait, elle a crié dans son cauchemar.

\- Je voulais pas te faire peur tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle alors.

Lou lâche un rire et se redresse pour la regarder.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je pleure ? Sérieusement Shaw, tu es revenue parce que je pleurais ?

Sam la regarde sans rien dire. Root avait raison, elle s'est bien plantée sur la petite. Louisa est plus forte que ce qu'elle pensait, mais quand même très fragile. Shaw ne sait pas faire dans le dramatique touchant. Pas la peine, elle ne sait pas. Que lui dirait-elle normalement face à ça ? Et elle sait. Sameen a toujours été directe avec Louisa ne s'embarrassant pas de manière. Ne pas prendre de gants.

\- Non, lui répond-t-elle cyniquement, j'étais confortablement dans mon lit douillet et chaud et j'ai soudain eu l'irrésistible envie de finir ma nuit sur ce carrelage dur et froid.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir eu besoin de toi, sourit sincèrement Louisa.

\- Pas moi. Je me sens au moins utile à quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et je suis désolée que tu sois coincée ici avec moi.

\- C'est pas non plus une corvée de devoir m'occuper de toi.

Lou sourit. Ça, ça lui fait très plaisir. Et Shaw ne l'a pas fait exprès donc c'est encore mieux. C'est sincère.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Ton cauchemar.

\- Oh pff, soupire Sameen en détournant les yeux de la gamine. Laisse tomber.

\- C'est la sorcière, c'est ça ? Tu as rêvé d'elle ?

\- Pardon, s'étonne Sam. La sorcière ?

\- Ben la blonde, Martine ?

\- Ah ouais, lui confirme Shaw. Mais ce n'est pas une sorcière.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Les sorcières n'existent pas, Louisa. Je te l'ai assez répété.

Shaw se souvient que Louisa était une petite trouillarde à son premier Halloween. Déguisée en princesse. Sam avait levé les yeux au ciel quand elle avait vu ça à la bibliothèque, ça n'avait rien d'un déguisement pour Halloween. Mais déjà à presque deux ans, impossible de la faire changer d'avis, elle voulait être une princesse pour Halloween. Alors Root avait cédé pour une belle princesse avec la robe qui tourne rose et à paillette, le diadème. Bref, la totale de la panoplie. Lou ne voulait pourtant pas sortir faire la tournée de bonbons, les autres lui faisaient peur dans leurs déguisements. Alors Shaw lui avait simplement dit que tout cela, c'était de la merde de déguisement et que ni sorcière, ni vampire, ni ogre, ni autre monstres n'existaient. Et même plus tard, chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait la nuit pour venir chercher sa mère ou Shaw parce qu'il y avait un monstre dans sa chambre, Shaw avait été assez patiente pour lui répéter que non, les monstres n'existaient pas. Root, quant à elle, souriait et allait vérifier armes au poing avec Louisa qu'il n'y avait effectivement rien.

\- Ben, peut-être que si finalement.

Elle marque une pause.

\- J'ai tellement … peur maintenant, avoue Louisa.

Les larmes coulent de nouveau face à cet aveu. Shaw ne sait pas consoler. Alors elle ne fait rien, ne dit rien.

\- Je voudrais que maman soit là.

\- Et moi donc, lui avoue Shaw en se relevant.

La gamine la regarde sans comprendre. Elles sont bien là, non ? Shaw va s'en aller et la laisser seule. Elle sent les larmes couler de plus belle.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Panique-t-elle

Sam acquiesce. Et Louisa, dépitée, se décompose en se mordant les lèvres. Sam voudrait qu'elle se lève pour retourner dans son lit mais elle se souvient soudain de la nuit où elle est venue dormir avec Root et elle ici. Si elle avait fait un cauchemar, un autre viendrait surement peupler ses rêves durant la nuit. Ou pas. Mais peu importe, elle a peur. Sameen ne peut pas la laisser là toute seule. Root la prendrait à bras peut-être, elle la consolerait en chantant une berceuse. Mais pas Sameen.

\- Bon, décide Shaw devant son air. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

Lou fait non de la tête.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi et on va dormir ensemble mais à une condition. Tu arrêtes de pleurer.

Louisa acquiesce vivement en se relevant. Elle n'en revient pas de sa proposition.

Une heure plus tard, elle dort dans le lit de Shaw. Elle s'est collée à elle. Devant l'indécision de Sameen, Louisa lui a installé doucement les bras autour d'elle-même sans que l'ancien agent de l'ISA ne puisse rien faire ni rien dire. Sameen la regarde donc dormir toujours dans la position où l'a installée Lou. Elle la tient dans ses bras et la situation la met très mal à l'aise. Mais au moins, Louisa dort à nouveau. Elle par contre refuse de céder au sommeil, elle se force à rester éveillée. Elle regarde la petite dormir. Elle s'agite de nouveau plusieurs fois dans la nuit sans jamais se réveiller. Elle gigote dans son sommeil, prononce des supplications et des paroles de terreur, les noms de Lambert, de Martine, de Greer. Elle appelle à l'aide sa mère, John, et même Sameen. Elle sanglote malgré ses paupières closes. Sam la regarde sans rien dire, sans rien faire, aucune expression ne traverse son visage. Elle aimerait dormir mais elle s'y refuse. Si jamais elle fait de nouveau un mauvais rêve, si elle étrangle la petite durant son sommeil sans s'en rendre compte …. Alors elle lutte.

Pourtant quelques heures plus tard, elle est parfaitement bien éveillée.

\- Ne baisse pas ta garde, lui ordonne-t-elle.

Lou acquiesce et lui obéit. Elle tente de la bloquer. Sameen a décidé de lui apprendre le Krav Maga, considérant que ce que Root lui avait enseigné est loin d'être assez. Un petit canif et un simple taser étaient loin d'être suffisant contre des agents armés jusqu'aux dents. Aujourd'hui, elle lui apprend notamment à se servir de son environnement. Alors Lou a saisi un bâton. Et Shaw a souri. D'une part, parce qu'elle s'y était attendue et d'autre part, parce que ça allait être l'occasion d'un nouvel apprentissage. Sameen avait elle aussi saisi un bâton.

Lou avait pincé les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Shaw perplexe

\- Ben je voudrais pas te faire mal, explique Louisa.

Sameen l'avait regardée et avait éclaté de rire quelques secondes.

\- C'est moi qui risque de te faire mal, jeune demoiselle.

\- Ouais, concède tristement Lou. Un peu maintenant.

Une seule bonne nouvelle durant ces deux derniers jours. Son traitement avait abouti à quelque chose de plus ou moins positif. Ça dépendait les points de vue selon Louisa. La petite s'était malencontreusement coincée un doigt dans une porte hier matin, elle n'avait pas crié ni pleuré. Juste sursautée vivement en le retirant. Sameen était arrivée derrière elle à ce moment-là, et elle avait su. Elles en avaient discuté un peu toutes les deux. Qu'avait ressenti Louisa ? La petite avait haussé les épaules, elle ne voulait pas de ça, c'était étrange et dérangeant. Pas du tout agréable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ressenti quoi ? Avait insisté Shaw. Ça avait pincé, avait expliqué Louisa, mais d'habitude elle s'en moquait, ça avait fait … Elle avait marqué une pause et réfléchi. Ça avait fait mal. Sam avait acquiescé contente à l'entente de cette phrase puis elle avait examiné son doigt, il était rougi. Louisa s'était déjà coincée le doigt dans une porte il y a quelques années, mais à ce moment-là Lou n'avait rien senti et la peau avait été entaillée jusqu'au sang avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Or là le doigt n'était que fortement rougi, Lou avait eu mal et l'avait retiré avant de buter sur l'os, avant de voir le sang couler et de se rendre compte qu'un truc clochait.

Puis Sam l'avait laissée là parce qu'elle avait été appelée par Root pour la fin de sa mission au consulat russe de New-York.

\- C'est une bonne chose, Louisa, lui rétorque patiemment Shaw en remarquant son ton. Vraiment. Tu l'as dit à ta mère ?

Lou fait non de la tête.

\- Tu devrais, elle aurait bien besoin d'une bonne nouvelle en ce moment.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle que je puisse me faire mal ? rétorque cyniquement Louisa.

\- Tu éviteras de laisser trainer tes doigts dans les portes maintenant ! C'est une bonne chose ça.

\- Hum, murmure Louisa loin d'être convaincue.

\- Bon, on y va ?

La petite acquiesce et se met en garde. Shaw aussi, et elle attend. Lou respire à fond puis elle avance de trois pas vers elle en armant fermement. Elle attaque vivement en frappant sur le bâton de Sameen. Cette dernière la laisse venir et la laisse faire un instant puis elle riposte. Louisa recule sous son attaque et se retrouve vite plaquée contre un arbre. Shaw frappe vite et fort, bien plus fort qu'elle.

\- Ecarte tes mains, lui conseille-t-elle. Tu auras plus d'emprise et tes coups seront plus précis.

Lou lui obéit. Et elle réattaque. Son arme en bois frappe celle de Sameen. Lou tente une manœuvre en frappant près de ses doigts pour lui faire peur, mais Shaw sourit largement en comprenant. La petite ne joue pas le jeu à fond. Alors Sam lui montre, elle frappe comme Lou vient de le faire tout près de ses doigts pour l'effrayer puis elle enchaine en frappant à terre près de son pied attirant l'attention de Louisa qui baisse les yeux. Trop tard, Shaw est déjà remontée et frappe fortement le bâton sur lequel la petite n'a plus aucune attention. Ce dernier lui échappe. Et elle se retrouve désarmée, Sam la plaquant au sol et lui appuyant fortement son bâton sur sa gorge.

\- Argh, gémit Lou qui cherche de l'air.

Shaw acquiesce avant de relâcher son emprise sur son bâton pour la laisser respirer. Mais elle ne la laisse pas se relever.

\- D'abord nerveuse puis pétrifiée, lui annonce-t-elle. Enchainement logique. Ton actuel problème, Louisa, c'est que …. Eh bien disons que pour une fois, je te donnerai directement la solution : N'hésite jamais.

Lou acquiesce.

\- Ton instinct est bon mais tu ne lui fais pas confiance. J'ai développé ta stratégie et elle a abouti. Et c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée.

Elle la lâche enfin et Lou peut se relever. Sam lui tend son bâton tombé à terre et Lou le prend. Sameen se tient nonchalamment en l'attendant, presque amusée, et Louisa fonce en courant. Mais Sam la bloque d'un geste ample et fluide qui la désarme au passage tout en lui faisant effectuer un vol plané. Et Lou se retrouve de nouveau plaquée au sol.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas hésiter, mais pas non plus de foncer bêtement sans avoir un plan. La colère est très mauvaise conseillère.

Louisa se relève en soupirant. Elle apprend durement chaque leçon. Quelques heures plus tard pourtant elle se débrouille mieux. Elle manipule mieux le bâton, Shaw l'enjoigne à frapper fort et elle obéit. Vu comment Shaw l'envoie durement à terre, Louisa n'a plus peur de frapper fort. Sameen attaque et Lou recule tout en se défendant efficacement, puis la petite avance de plusieurs pas en attaquant fermement et rapidement. Elle enchaine les coups obligeant Sameen à reculer jusqu'à un arbre. Cette dernière a contré chaque coup en faisant tourner rapidement son bâton, changeant sans cesse de main dominante. Et Lou l'a bien remarqué.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas changer de main ? Sourit la petite. C'est ton conseil, non ?

Mais Shaw ne lui répond pas et ne se laisse pas faire, elle attaque de nouveau. Louisa recule à son tour en se protégeant avec son bâton. Shaw vise au niveau de sa tête l'obligeant à lever sa garde, Lou a ainsi une mauvaise vue de ce qui se passe devant elle et Sameen frappe à quelque millimètres de sa main droite. L'effet est immédiat, Louisa lâche son bâton de cette main sous le coup de la surprise et Shaw lui agrippe vivement la main gauche et immobilise Louisa dans une clé de bras. A genoux, le bras coincée dans le dos, Lou ne s'avoue pourtant pas vaincue tout de suite et tient encore son bâton même si celui-ci est tout aussi prisonnier que son arme par la main de fer de Sam. Elle tente de se dégager violemment mais Shaw ne la lâche pas, elle accentue sa pression sur son poignet gauche et Lou lâche son arme.

\- Quand tu sauras parfaitement te battre, tu pourras oublier mes conseils, lui chuchote-t-elle sans colère.

\- Je ne crois pas que je me risquerai à les oublier. Surtout pas face à toi.

Shaw sourit et la lâche. Elle jette son bâton et enchaine sur une séance de Krav maga. D'abord elle lui fait répéter les gestes de self-défense qu'elle lui a déjà appris, la corrigeant, lui donnant encore des conseils. Des gestes courts et simples, frapper des endroits stratégiques fermement et rapidement. Le nez, la mâchoire, les pieds, l'entrejambe, les doigts, la tempe. Elle la contraint à la précision. Puis Shaw finit par un combat au corps à corps, rien de bien méchant ni de bien violent. Sam exige pourtant une grande concentration de sa part et Lou, bien qu'épuisée, s'y soumet. Elle finit vaincue, à terre sur le dos, reprenant sa respiration.

\- C'est mieux, lui annonce Shaw. Mais il y a encore du boulot.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupire Louisa en fermant les yeux.

Sameen s'en va et Louisa se repose un long moment. Elle appelle sa mère. Cette dernière est surprise. D'habitude, c'est elle qui l'appelle et le soir.

\- Un problème, ma puce ?

Louisa tient sa promesse à Shaw et lui raconte la " bonne " nouvelle en rapport avec sa maladie et sa mère a enfin une raison de sourire franchement. C'est une bonne nouvelle, enfin ! La petite n'est en rien d'enthousiasme et Root le sent.

\- Pourquoi je ne te sens pas transportée de bonheur à cette nouvelle ? lui demande-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Tu viens de m'enlever un immense avantage face à Samaritain.

\- Surement pas, objecte Root. Ça va te tuer. Louisa, promets-moi que tu vas continuer les piqûres.

La petite soupire mais elle promet quand même en bougonnant. Sa mère est heureuse et la petite sourit. Elle se jure de le faire pour elle plus que pour elle-même. Elle lui raconte ensuite sa séance avec Shaw. Mais quand sa mère lui demande si elle a bien dormi, Louisa glisse sur la question. Elle a peur d'en dire trop, que Shaw se fâche si sa mère sait. Mais Root n'est pas dupe.

\- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

\- Ouais, avoue Louisa.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, lui reproche sa mère. J'aur …

\- Je suis allée voir Shaw, avoue Louisa. Ça a été.

\- Oh, murmure Root surprise. C'est … euh c'est bien, très bien.

\- Ouais, elle a été gentille, elle m'a dit de venir dormir avec elle.

\- Tu doutais que Sameen soit gentille ? Sourit Root.

\- Non mais … Ben elle … elle est …

Mais elle ne finit pas.

\- Quoi ? Insiste Root.

\- Je crois … hésite Louisa. Je crois que Shaw ne va pas bien, maman.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Louisa ne répond pas.

\- Lou, insiste Root. C'est important et tu ne fais rien de mal, ça va l'aider.

\- Elle a fait un cauchemar, avoue Lou. Avec Martine.

\- Elle t'en a parlé ? S'étonne Root.

\- Non, elle n'a pas voulu. Mais elle criait, maman, j'ai eu peur. C'était vraiment horrible.

\- N'aies pas peur de Sameen, Louisa. Tu ne risques rien avec elle.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Louisa se sent à la fois un peu mieux et un peu plus mal d'avoir parlé de ça à sa mère. Elle a l'impression d'avoir avoué un lourd secret qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire. Après avoir raccrochée, elle ne veut pas rester seule et elle se dirige vers le garage où elle aperçoit les pieds de Sameen allongée à terre sous la voiture.

\- Je peux rester ? lui demande-t-elle. Promis, je ne t'embête pas.

\- Passe-moi une clé de dix, lui dit Shaw pour toute réponse en tendant une main ouverte sans sortir de dessus la voiture.

La petite ouvre des grands yeux et tourne la tête à droite et à gauche.

\- Dans la boite à outils rouge, Lou, s'impatiente Sameen. Tu ne peux pas la louper.

La gamine fouille dedans quelques minutes avant de trouver la fameuse clé.

\- Ça ? lui demande-t-elle en la glissant à Shaw.

\- Pff, tu sais plus lire ou quoi ? Râle-t-elle en sortant de dessous la voiture.

Elle lui montre la clé sur lequel est gravé un douze.

\- Oh, attend, s'exclame Lou.

Elle fouille un instant avant de trouver le bon outil et elle lui tend.

\- Voilà, annonce-t-elle fièrement.

Shaw replonge sans un mot sous la voiture et Lou l'entend faire du bruit. Elle se penche et la rejoint.

\- Sors de là, tu vas te salir, lui ordonne Shaw.

\- Waouh, s'exclame la petite sans bouger. Alors c'est comme ça une voiture en fait.

Elle regarde un instant Sameen revissait un boulon. Puis elle examine le reste. Des tuyaux partout, plus ou moins gros. Et comme d'habitude, elle pose des questions sur tout. Mais Shaw ne soupire pas et lui répond avec patience, avec entrain même. Elle a toujours aimé les voitures et la curiosité de Louisa est un moyen pour elle de la partager avec quelqu'un d'intéressé. Sameen la laisse revisser un boulon en la guidant, lui conseillant de bien serrer.

\- Ben tu en sais des choses, dis donc.

\- Ouais, répond fièrement Shaw. Passe-moi le chalumeau et un casque de protection pour les yeux.

Lou ressort de dessous la voiture et lui apporte ce qu'elle lui a demandé.

\- Qui t'a appris ? demande-t-elle en fouillant pour trouver les lunettes de protection.

\- Mon père. Quand j'avais ton âge. Il me laissait conduire parfois.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, trépigne Lou de joie en lui apportant ce qu'elle lui a demandé.

Elle penche la tête sous la voiture vers Shaw avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre à conduire ?

\- Ouais, quand tu auras seize ans, lui rétorque Shaw.

Lou hausse les sourcils et repart avec ce qu'elle lui a demandé.

\- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, la rappelle Sam qui n'a pas envie de bouger.

Lou penche de nouveau la tête vers elle avec le même sourire.

\- Quand j'ai fini ça, je te donne ta première leçon de conduite. Ça te va ?

\- Ça marche, sourit Louisa en lui tendant ce qu'elle lui a demandé.

Elle s'apprête à la rejoindre sous la voiture mais Shaw l'arrête très sérieusement. Il n'y a pas d'autres lunettes de protection, et les étincelles sont dangereuses. Lou acquiesce et obéit sagement. Elle attend Sameen qui ressort quelques minutes plus tard en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon sale. Elle ouvre le capot et commence à trifouiller et à vérifier les niveaux. Lou la regarde faire et Shaw lui détaille de quoi est constitué un moteur sans que Lou n'ait eu à poser la moindre question cette fois. Shaw démonte le tout petit à petit, sortant les bougies, la batterie, le ventilateur, la courroie, l'alternateur … Et le téléphone sonne.

Root a froncé les sourcils longtemps après avoir raccroché avec Louisa. Puis elle se décide. Sameen décroche vite mais un bruit de ferraille se fait retentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est bon de se sentir désirée, sourit Root. Tu es occupée ?

\- Ta fille me fait démonter le moteur. Je reviens, Lou.

Sam s'isole en dehors du garage.

\- Un problème ? Encore Ariane ?

\- Non, répond Root. Toujours rien venant d'elle.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va nous faire la tête longtemps ?

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'on entend par longtemps, j'imagine … Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

Sameen attend et Root se lance.

\- J'imagine que sans elle, ça n'a pas été simple cette nuit ?

Shaw déglutit mal. Comment Root peut savoir ? Elle jette un coup d'œil à Louisa plongée dans le moteur. Elle se mord les lèvres.

\- Tu m'appelles pour savoir si j'ai bien dormi ? Ironise Shaw sans parvenir à être convaincante.

\- Shaw, murmure Root sans une trace d'ironie. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas idiote, Root. Lou t'a appelée, c'est ça ? Je sais qu'elle était inquiète hier soir mais vraiment ce n'est rien.

\- Ça n'est pas rien, je ne cr…

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus, lui promet Shaw d'une voix ferme en lui coupant la parole.

\- Je ne te fais pas de reproches, Sameen. Louisa n'a pas peur de toi. Mais si ça ne va pas, appelle-moi, je serai là.

\- Je te dis que ça ne se reproduira plus, s'agace Shaw en montant le ton. D'accord ?

Elle commence à s'énerver et Root préfère changer de sujet. Elle additionne ça à toutes les choses dont elles doivent parler quand elle reviendra.

\- Ariane ne te parle toujours pas à toi non plus ?

\- Non, lui répond plus calmement Sam. Et j'aurais vraiment pas cru dire ça un jour, mais elle me manque.

\- A moi aussi.

Root marque une pause avant de dire à Shaw ce qu'elle ressent. Elle peut, elle sait que Sameen peut encaisser sans rien dire. Et à Root, ça va faire beaucoup de bien.

\- C'est pire que la dernière fois. Là, elle m'en veut. Je me sens seule et inutile. J'avais besoin de t'appeler.

Elle s'arrête et se sent un peu mieux alors qu'égoïstement, elle déverse sa peine sur elle.

\- Tu as du nouveau ? murmure Shaw

Root sait qu'elle n'a pas ignoré sa confession. Shaw a écouté mais ne fera aucun commentaire, tout comme Root le savait, l'espérait même.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, pondère Root. Je cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Samaritain se sert du compte d'un mort, compte qu'il approvisionne et vide sans aucune trace. Ce compte ne sert que de transition pour faire accuser la Russie. Tout est parfaitement crédible. Je cherche un moyen de prouver que c'est Samaritain qui utilise ce compte comme vitrine.

\- Comment tu vas faire ? Tu es hackeuse, non ? Tu devrais savoir qui a rempli ce compte en retraçant le virement ou je ne sais quoi.

\- C'est là le problème, mon cœur, sourit tristement Root, il n'y a pas traces de virement. L'argent apparait et disparait comme par magie.

\- Ça n'existe pas la magie.

\- Ouais, j'y ai jamais cru non plus, rit Root.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors je vais devoir renouer avec d'anciennes relations que j'aurais préféré oublier, soupire Root résignée.

\- Qui ?

\- Gustav Matthewsen. Un ancien client.

\- Tu veux dire quand tu étais …

Shaw ne finit pas. Root ne parle jamais de ça, de cette époque passée où elle est tombée plus bas que terre.

\- Non, la coupe Root d'une voix tremblante, quand j'étais tueuse à gage. Ça n'est pas tellement plus gratifiant. Il m'a engagée pour le faire disparaitre quand le gouvernement a voulu le tuer.

\- Tu as confiance en lui ?

Root éclate d'un rire sans joie.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Ok, c'est bien.

Elle sera sur ses gardes comme ça.

\- Eh Shaw, tu viens ? Appelle Louisa en arrivant derrière elle.

Sam raccroche vivement au nez de Root. Cette dernière sourit, Sam cache tout. Mais personne n'est dupe quand à qui elle est vraiment. Root et Louisa l'aiment assez pour ne pas se laisser berner par ses mensonges. Et si désormais même Lou voyait sa faiblesse, Root avait peur que ça ne dérape. Cette mission doit vite se finir, car l'explication entre elle et Sameen doit vite avoir lieu. Si Root n'avait pas deviné, Lou ne risquait pas non plus de le deviner. Quoique … La petite pouvait se montrer bien futée que n'importe qui quand elle cherchait. Et Lou cherchait souvent quand un truc la taraudait. Elle se demande si Ariane parle encore à sa fille, après tout, elle n'a rien fait, elle ! Root soupire, elle espère juste que Lou ne découvre pas le terrible secret de Shaw avant elle, que Root puisse la canaliser lorsqu'un tel moment arrivera. Si possible, sans que Louisa soit là.

Sameen se retourne vivement vers la petite. Elle déglutit.

\- Ça va pas ? S'inquiète Louisa.

\- Si, si, répond vivement Shaw. Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait des clés.

Lou les lui montre, coincées entre ses doigts avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'as plus d'excuse.

Shaw soupire et Louisa perd son sourire. Sam a l'air triste et Louisa a envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Sauf que ce n'est même pas la peine.

\- Ben tu sais, on n'est pas obligées. Je disais ça pour plaisanter, mais si tu ne veux pas …

\- Je t'ai promis, non ? rétorque Shaw sérieusement.

Lou pince les lèvres.

\- Tu as la trouille ? La teste Shaw.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Ça va être drôle en plus.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel devant son air ravi. On dirait qu'on vient de lui annoncer que Noël est avancé de quatre mois.

\- Si tu enfonces ma voiture dans un arbre, ça ne va pas être drôle, je te préviens.

Lou lui lance un petit sourire en coin à l'entente de la dernière phrase. Shaw est revenue. Et deux heures plus tard, après avoir remonté toutes les pièces du moteur, Louisa est installée sur un coussin pour la rehausser et qu'elle puisse voir la route. C'est une automatique alors elle n'a pas besoin de passer les vitesses, ça facilite un peu les choses. Shaw lui explique comment avancer ou reculer et surtout freiner. Louisa teste le sentier doucement. Shaw reste vigilante, elle se dit un instant qu'elle est folle de laisser conduire une enfant de six ans. Puis elle se souvient de son père qui lui a appris au même âge que Louisa. Et surtout, elle voit le sourire de la gamine qui est heureuse et fière. Alors Shaw se dit qu'après tout, vu qu'elle lui apprend déjà à se battre et à tirer avec une arme, ça de plus ou de moins …

Elles reviennent vers la maison une demi-heure plus tard et Shaw met le levier en mode parking. Louisa coupe le contact, et se tourne vers elle. Elle lâche un soupir de bien-être.

\- Merci Shaw.

Sam se raidit, si Lou l'embrasse sur la joue comme dans l'avion … Mais la petite descend du véhicule.

\- J'ai faim, réclame-t-elle.

Shaw est tellement soulagée qu'elle expire doucement.

\- J'ai besoin de courir, Louisa, dit-elle en claquant la portière. Ne m'attends pas.

\- Ok.

Shaw la regarde retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle se dit que leur relation est un peu étrange. Un pas en avant quand elle semble faire un truc qui lui plait et dix en arrière quand elle dérape. Pourquoi Louisa lui pardonne tout ? Pourquoi tout le monde lui pardonne tout ? Pourquoi tout le monde tient à elle comme ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'accroche à elle ? Et elle n'est pas bien, elle ne peut pas être une bouée à laquelle on se raccroche, pas maintenant. Elle a besoin d'être seule, de ne pas les voir. Et en même temps, elle se sent mieux et monstrueuse à la fois de faire ça, parce qu'elles tiennent à elle, mais parce qu'elle ne peut que les décevoir.

\- C'est la merde, marmonne-t-elle en commençant à s'enfoncer dans les arbres.

Puis sa course lui vide la tête. Et elle ne pense à plus rien d'autre que de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Louisa se fait un sandwich au beurre et au jambon.

\- C'est pas très diététique tout ça, ma belle, sourit Ariane.

\- Ariane ?

\- Tu as l'air surprise ?

\- Ben je te croyais fâchée.

\- Pas contre toi. Tu n'as …

\- Tu ne parles plus à maman, la coupe Louisa horrifiée. Toute le monde va se détester, c'est ça ? Comme avec Harold.

\- Non Louisa. Je ne déteste pas ta mère. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle a fait est mal. Elle a été trop loin. Je fais ça pour elle parce que je l'aime justement.

\- Et tu es aussi en colère contre Shaw ?

\- Elle a soutenu ta mère, elle l'a encouragée. Et tout comme ta mère, elle a méprisé les conseils que j'ai donnés hier.

\- Hum, soupire Louisa. Mais tu pourrais peut-être leur pardonner maintenant, non ?

\- Louisa, soupire l'IA.

\- Elles s'en veulent. Maman est triste sans toi. Et Shaw a vraiment mal dormi cette nuit.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, Louisa. Alors ne te mêle pas de ça, lui rétorque sèchement Ariane.

\- Mais …

\- C'est entre elles et moi.

\- Et je dois choisir entre elles et toi ? demande sérieusement Lou. Comme j'ai dû choisir entre elles et Harold ?

\- Non, nous t'aimons toutes. Tu n'as pas à choisir.

\- Mais tu comptes leur pardonner, hein ?

\- Ça ne dépend pas de moi, Lou.

\- Ben un peu quand même, rétorque la petite. C'est toi qui ne leur parle plus.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, s'agace l'IA qi voudrait clore ce sujet avec elle. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne te plaira pas, mais ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes.

Et en effet, ça ne plait pas à Louisa. Elle fronce les sourcils de colère et s'emporte.

\- Tu sais, j'aime maman, elle n'est pas mauvaise. Tu es en colère ? Parfait. Mais elle m'a appris ça il n'y a pas longtemps : Il faut pardonner ou sinon on sera toutes tristes. Et elle avait raison, j'aime oncle Finch et je ne veux pas être fâchée contre lui. Alors même si c'est dur, j'essaie de lui pardonner. Toi aussi tu devrais essayer.

\- Louisa, c'est …

\- Oui, la coupe Louisa, c'est dur je sais. Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que la vie est dure, non ?

L'IA n'a rien à lui répondre et reste silencieuse.

\- Je vais réfléchir, lui promet-elle néanmoins.

Et elle se tiendra à sa promesse. Elle apprend chaque jour au contact des êtres humains. Pas comme une autre Intelligence Artificielle qui lui pense ne plus rien avoir à apprendre de l'humanité. Il n'en connait que ce qui l'intéresse pour les manipuler, rien de plus. Samaritain se moque de l'humanité, de son bonheur. Pas Ariane, elle aime les êtres humains et surtout elle aime ses agents. Même si elles dérapent. Au moins elle peut se féliciter d'une chose, Louisa retient ce qu'elle lui dit pour ce qui est de la morale. Et Root qui donnait des leçons de morale à sa fille … Hum oui, elle a dérapé, pas replongé. Ariane ne veut pourtant pas céder trop vite. Que la leçon passe.

Pourtant quelques heures plus tard, elle ne peut pas rester sourde face à la détresse de Shaw. Elle est en colère mais pas cruelle. Jamais. Sam est dans le canapé, elle a fini par s'écrouler d'épuisement. Et bien entendu, elle est de nouveau plongée dans un cauchemar. Les paroles qu'elle prononce en se débattant n'ont ni queue, ni tête. Ariane décide de la réveiller car Lou dort la porte de la chambre ouverte et elle risque de l'entendre. Autant éviter de reproduire la scène de la veille quand elle a hurlé de colère sur la petite. Ariane n'était pas intervenue, elle avait pensé le faire à un moment, puis finalement elle s'était félicitée de son inaction. Son absence avait forcé Shaw à se débrouiller seule, à faire un pas vers Louisa. A s'ouvrir d'elle-même aux autres et à affronter seule ses problèmes. Mais maintenant, elle avait besoin d'elle. S'interdire de dormir n'était pas une solution. Sam avait fini par s'écrouler et c'était encore pire. Ça durait depuis des jours maintenant. Et la contrariété accumulée ces dernières heures n'avait pas aidé Sameen à trouver le calme et la sérénité d'un sommeil réparateur.

Shaw se réveille à son premier appel. Elle tente de se reprendre vite, et essuie tant bien que mal la sueur qui lui dégouline sur le visage. Elle s'assoit et fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi s'est-elle réveillée ?

\- Ariane ? Appelle-t-elle incertaine.

Elle pense avoir imaginé son appel.

\- Tu désertes ta chambre maintenant ?

Sameen est abattue et ne répond pas.

\- Sameen ? Tu veux que je te laisse seule ? propose gentiment Ariane.

\- Non, enfin … Je sais pas, soupire Sameen.

Elle se frotte les yeux et se secoue la tête.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Une heure. A peu près.

\- Merde, soupire Shaw.

\- Tu comptes battre un record d'insomnie ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Il faut faire au moins onze jours, tu y es presque, Sam. Encore un petit effort, non ?

Sameen perçoit le reproche et elle sait qu'elle le mérite. Son attitude est idiote mais que faire d'autre ? Consciente, elle avait le contrôle. Endormie, son esprit, même libre de l'emprise de Samaritain, continuait à lui jouer des tours.

\- Je n'en peux plus, avoue Sameen épuisée.

\- Tu veux une séance ?

\- Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien.

\- Ça t'avait fait du bien la dernière fois et …

\- C'est des conneries tout ça, la coupe hargneusement Shaw. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de Root.

\- Appelle-la alors.

\- Pff, pas la peine, j'arrive pas à aligner deux mots au téléphone avec elle.

Ariane ne propose plus rien. Shaw est butée. Elle perçoit une seule solution pour elle. Partir seule, se ressourcer, se retrouver elle-même. Une solution avec laquelle l'IA n'est pas d'accord. Mais Sam est libre de choisir sa façon de se soigner. Sam est libre et Ariane ne l'obligera pas. De toute façon pour l'instant, Shaw doit rester ici.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Eh Matt, l'appelle son collègue.

Stozac décroche son regard de son journal et avale une gorgée de son café. Il n'était pas si mauvais ici à Spooner. Il regarde son collègue lui sourire comme s'il allait lui annoncer un truc génial. En même temps, tout lui paraissait génial ces derniers-temps. Plus de problème d'argent, et son fils allait mieux, l'assurance maladie avait pu être payé et le traitement poursuivi. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, et cette femme avait tenu sa promesse, rien n'avait été divulgué à son sujet sur ses petits plaisirs nocturnes. Et depuis l'annonce de leur mort, il s'est senti soulagé. Un peu coupable pour la gamine, puis il a choisi d'oublier, de penser à son fils. Il s'est convaincu qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour elle, que ce n'était pas sa faute.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une nana t'attend dans ton bureau. Très canon. Demande-lui son numéro pour moi, finit-il dans un murmure amusé.

L'agent Stozac fronce les sourcils.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Sécurité intérieur, lui répond sérieusement son collègue. T'as tué qui ? Sourit-il incapable de rester sérieux.

\- Pff, soupire Matthew pour cacher son malaise à la nouvelle.

Sécurité intérieure ? Non, personne ne savait rien, il n'y avait aucune preuve. Il souffle pourtant un bon coup avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

Il reste bloqué un instant. Bien installée dans le siège, Martine décroise et recroise doucement ses jambes. Elle a le même sourire victorieux qu'il y a quelques heures quand Greer lui a donné l'identité de Groves. Playn, pas Glayn. Si celle de Root n'a pas changé, celle de Sameen non plus. Il y avait des chances en tout cas. Il avait fallu moins de 10 minutes à Samaritain pour trouver un permis de conduire au nom d'Olivia Playn. Le papier avait été entraperçu par une caméra de surveillance située à l'avant d'une voiture de police. Puis il lui avait fallu quatre heures de route effrénée pour parvenir ici dans le comté de Washburn. Dans le Wisconsin, pas dans le Minnesota, mais dans le Wisconsin. Seule, elle avait trépigné de joie dans sa voiture, c'était la piste qu'il lui fallait. Toute cette évasion spectaculaire, leur disparition digne d'Houdini, tout ça pour rien. Tous leurs efforts réduits à néant par un simple bout de papier enregistré par une caméra de voiture de police. Celle de l'agent Matthew Stozac. Alors elle l'a attendu. Elle lui sourit largement quand il entre.

\- Bonjour monsieur Stozac. Je suis l'agent Moran. Sécurité intérieure.

\- Euh, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-t-il surpris et mal assuré de sa visite.

\- Pas ici, réplique Martine en se levant.

Mais Matthew ne bouge pas. Une lueur froide passe dans les yeux de la femme et il trésaille un instant. Son sourire a quelque chose de dérangeant, de mauvais, comme la lueur au fond de ses yeux. Et il déglutit.

\- Non, répond-t-il pourtant d'une voix qu'il rend assuré. Je préfère que ce soit réglé rapidement et ici. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit Martine.

Cette fois, Matthew perd toute assurance. Elle sait ? Il panique.

\- Je ne … bégaie-t-il.

Il ne finit pas et pâlit à une vitesse folle face à l'air de Martine mais surtout parce que cette dernière a sorti son téléphone pour lui montrer son interpellation d'Olivia et de Susan Playn. La caméra présente dans le pare-chocs avant de sa voiture l'a filmé quand il est passé devant cette dernière après les avoir obligées à s'allonger au sol. Le permis de conduire d'Olivia Playn bien serré dans sa main. Bien que la vidéo soit de très mauvaise qualité du fait de sa destruction originale, Samaritain est parvenu à en reconstituer assez pour entrapercevoir le papier, mais ni les deux silhouettes à terre, ni la plaque de la voiture interpellée. Stozac jette un regard de déterré à la femme qui continue de lui sourire. Elle parvient sans toucher son écran à faire arrêt sur image et à zoomer sur le papier. On parvient, malgré les imperfections, à y lire le nom d'Olivia Playn ainsi qu'à y voir une partie de sa photo d'identité, Sameen Shaw. Martine le fixe un long moment sans ranger son téléphone.

Matthew a l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'on remonterait jusqu'à lui, il avait pris soin de se débarrasser du permis de conduire, et d'effacer les enregistrements pris par la caméra de sa voiture de service ce soir-là. Comment cette femme les avait-elle eus ? Comment ? Et puis il se rend compte que ce n'est surement pas la question prioritaire. Martine reste figée elle aussi. Elle attend un instant sans bouger et sans perdre son air doucereux. Puis sans se départir de son sourire mauvais, elle range son téléphone. Stozac se sent mal mais il refuse de baisser les yeux, il entrouvre la bouche en tremblant. Mais aucun son ne sort et il la referme.

\- Vous avez raison de ne pas me mentir, monsieur Stozac, sourit-elle enfin devant son silence.

Elle pointe le doigt vers la porte pour l'inviter à la précéder pour sortir. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas et elle affiche désormais un air froid et féroce, sans sourire, mais la lueur malsaine au fond de ses yeux reste présente. Elle est plus que jamais menaçante et elle pointe de nouveau sèchement la porte.

\- Sortez calmement et montez dans votre voiture, monsieur Stozac, ordonne-t-elle très doucement. Je pourrai brandir une quelconque menace mais il me semble que vous avez parfaitement compris la situation.

Elle prend soudain un air féroce, renforcé par un regard noir de colère, comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure et il recule de terreur jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la porte. Il tâtonne la porte avant de trouver la poignée. Il ne veut pas la quitter des yeux. Que peut-il faire à part lui obéir ? Si cette vidéo est transmise à son supérieur, il sera accusé d'avoir couvert des terroristes, de les avoir laissé s'enfuir. Il finira sa vie en prison. Pourquoi était-il tombé sur elles ce soir-là ? Pourquoi ?

Mais ces tristes réflexions ne lui sont d'aucun secours, tout comme ses regrets, alors qu'il traverse le poste de police pour sortir. Martine sur ses talons. Il se dirige vers sa voiture de fonction mais la femme ne le suit pas et se dirige vers sa voiture particulière. Elle l'y attend, l'air toujours aussi menaçant et il se décide à l'y rejoindre. Ça le rassure un peu, si elle veut faire ça dans sa voiture, ça n'aura rien d'officiel. Tout peut surement s'arranger, il pourra dire qu'elles l'ont menacé ce soir-là.

Elle l'attend côté passager et elle s'installe dès qu'il déverrouille les portières

\- Où dois-je … ?

\- Roulez, ordonne-t-elle d'un air ennuyé en sortant son arme.

Ça lui évitera toute idée stupide comme tenter de l'assommer. Matthew Stozac perd le peu de confiance qu'il avait pu acquérir au cours des dernières secondes.

\- Mais, murmure-t-il apeuré, Je … Vous ne pouvez …

\- En réalité, monsieur Stozac sachez que je peux. Et même bien plus que ce que vous pensez.

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle balance sa plaque d'agent de la sécurité intérieure par la fenêtre dans le caniveau le plus proche. Matthew, complètement atterré, regarde cette dernière suivre le chemin vers l'égout avec le filet d'eau sale, pour y disparaître. Puis il se tourne vers elle. Elle le menace toujours de son arme, et il démarre. Ils roulent un long moment sans un mot vers l'ouest. Stozac transpire abondamment sur son volant et voit sa vie défiler. Puis elle le fait tourner dans un chemin forestier de la Solana State Forest, un sentier perdu dans les arbres.

\- Arrêtez-vous là, ordonne-t-elle. Et descendez.

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'il a déjà sauté de la voiture pour courir entre les arbres. Il sait pourquoi elle l'a fait venir ici, il sait comment on retrouve les types comme lui quand on les oblige à s'enfoncer dans une forêt, sous la menace d'une arme. Il souffle comme un bœuf mais ne ralentit pas. La première balle qui siffle l'évite de justesse et se fige dans un arbre tout proche de lui. Il lâche un cri et trébuche légèrement à son impact, puis il se remet à courir. Martine sourit largement. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de lui courir après. Mais tirer à côté pour le terroriser l'amuse beaucoup. Elle qui s'ennuie depuis des semaines … Elle se dit qu'elle devrait surement mettre au point ce petit jeu pour Samantha Groves si Samaritain lui en donne le droit. Ça pourrait même devenir un bon sport, pense-t-elle avant de tirer pour de bon sur Matthew. Ce dernier s'effondre dans un hurlement de douleur et gémit au sol en se tordant. Elle lui a tiré dans la jambe. Martine baisse son arme tout en la gardant dans sa main et s'approche lentement de lui. Il tente de pathétiquement lui échapper en rampant au sol, mais elle l'immobilise en appuyant son pied sur sa blessure. Il étouffe un cri de douleur en même temps qu'un juron, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Où les avez-vous arrêtées ? demande-t-elle calmement.

Il ne répond pas et elle soupire en souriant avant de lui coller l'arme dans la bouche. Cette fois il pleure et elle sourit largement.

\- Itié e uer as, parvient-il à marmonner paniqué.

Elle sourit et sort l'arme de sa bouche. Il avale sa salive et respire à fond avant de se lancer d'une voix précipitée.

\- C'était tard dans la nuit du vendredi …

\- Je sais lire toute seule la date et l'heure affichée sur la vidéo d'enregistrement, le coupe-t-elle. Je veux savoir où vous les avez arrêtées et par où elles sont parties ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend rien.

\- Mais elles sont mortes, bégaie-t-il. Quelle importance ?

\- Je pose les questions, réplique-t-elle menaçante en posant le canon de son arme sur sa tempe.

Il tremble de peur mais il se force à la regarder. A se montrer un peu courageux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de la sécurité intérieure.

Martine ouvre grand les yeux et éclate de rire.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace ? Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elles se soient enfuies aussi facilement.

\- Si c'est pour la gamine, ce n'est pas ma faute si elles l'ont tuée, je …

\- Sur les trois, il y en a une en particulier que je veux retrouver et ce n'est pas cette sale gosse. Je me fiche de combien de temps ça vous prendra mais vous allez me dire ce que je veux entendre. Où est-elle ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas, bégaie Stozac ne comprenant plus rien.

Martine renforce la pression de son arme sur sa tempe.

\- Evitez d'insulter mon intelligence, monsieur Stozac. Si vous ne parlez pas, j'irai chercher votre femme et votre fils. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

Et il cède net car il sait qu'elle ne plaisante pas.

\- A 5 km au nord de Barronett, avoue-t-il. Sur la route 63. Elles sont reparties vers le nord.

Vers les Grands Lacs, devine Martine. Lambert avait peut-être raison. Un lieu romantique à souhait. Du Samantha Groves tout craché, pauvre Sameen. Il était temps qu'elle vienne la rechercher.

Mais il restait un dernier problème à résoudre. Il fallait autre chose qu'une simple vague direction. Lambert ne cessait de répéter qu'ils avaient la plaque de la voiture et que cette dernière serait facilement repérable. Mais il n'en fût rien. Et pour cause, la Machine leur avait fait voir ce qu'elle avait bien voulu leur montrer, Elle savait qu'à l'aéroport, il y avait des caméras et que la Porsche serait filmée. Elle était parvenue à duper les vidéos-surveillance. Et ensuite, la voiture avait disparu dans une zone sans caméra. La plaque d'immatriculation de cette dernière était illisible sur l'enregistrement qu'avait récupéré Samaritain.

\- La plaque de la voiture, ordonne-t-elle.

La Machine avait caché cette information sur toutes les caméras qu'elles avaient croisées. Elle en avait fait une erronée, une que Samaritain n'avait identifié nulle part. Mais si Stozac savait …

\- TNS 523.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Il acquiesce très vite.

\- Trevor Nigel Stozac, murmure-t-il en guise d'explication. C'est mon fils. Et je me suis marié le 2 mai 2003. C'est pour ça quand je les ai arrêtées, je me suis dit …

Mais il ne finit pas. Martine s'est relevée et Matthew se décompose alors qu'elle le met en joue. Elle tire trois balles coup sur coup et il hurle de terreur. Puis il ouvre les yeux, il est en vie. Elle le regarde, crevant d'envie de le descendre, mais Shaw ne doit pas la voir arriver. Si elle tue Stozac maintenant, le meurtre d'un flic passera sur les chaines d'information régionale et Sameen sera au courant de sa présence. Or Martine ne veut pas la manquer, elle sera aussi discrète qu'un serpent et quand Sameen sera en vue, elle lui sautera dessus par surprise.

Elle sort une balle de son arme et la tend à Matthew en se penchant vers lui.

\- Gardez ça, lui ordonne-t-elle en lui tendant la balle. Si vous parlez à qui que ce soit de moi ou de notre entrevue ici, sachez que ce sera cette balle que je mettrai dans la tête de votre fils.

Il déglutit puis il la regarde partir. Elle remonte en voiture et démarre en le plantant là. Il reste longtemps assis à terre à pleurer comme un enfant. Il n'en revient pas d'être vivant.

Martine non plus n'en revient pas de sa chance. Elle sourit largement parce que Samaritain a trouvé. Cette voiture est apparue dans Bayfield il y a quelques jours, mais l'IA n'a pas pu reconnaitre comme pertinentes les deux personnes qui en sont descendues. Sans grand étonnement, elles ont une nouvelle identité. Greer observe la vidéo filmée par la caméra de surveillance sur le parking de l'épicerie Iga Foodliner. Une femme et une petite fille en sont descendues. Il avait vu juste, Sameen Shaw était avec Louisa, sans Root. Séparées, elles étaient vulnérables, c'était le moment idéal pour attaquer. Martine s'en sortirait parfaitement. Et elle se souvenait des ordres. Aucun mal à Louisa. Et il y avait très peu de chance, au vu de son obsession pour qu'elle tue Sameen.

Pour ce qui était de Root… Greer sourit. Pour ce qui était de Root, ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root est à l'heure au rendez-vous. 11h59. Elle observe les oiseaux sur l'île entourée d'un petit étang artificiel. Elle attend et scanne sans en avoir l'air son environnement. Le Bird lui a dit qu'il serait là. Mais où ? Et qui est-il ? Elle sourit, il est là et il doit se poser les mêmes questions qu'elle. Il ne se pointera pas comme ça. Il sait qui est Root, une hackeuse hors-pair, une tueuse à gage tout aussi douée. Elle est Root. Jamais il ne la verra en public autour d'un café. Elle doit prouver son identité. C'est à elle de le trouver, de montrer son talent. Root pirate le Bluetooth des appareils du parc. Recherche nom de code le Bird. Introuvable, sans surprise. Root repère pourtant un nom d'utilisateur qui la fait sourire : Pygargue. C'est lui. Le pygargue à tête blanche, le rapace, l'aigle. Root sourit de plus belle devant l'ironie de la chose, il n'est plus l'aigle, grand prédateur, il est la petite souris traquée. Root active la communication et lui envoie sa signature, celle qu'elle utilisait quand elle était tueuse à gage. ROOT, défilant à l'infini sur son écran. Elle stoppe la signature pour le laisser lui répondre. Il lui envoie la sienne, un aigle s'envolant. C'est lui, pas de doute. Imiter la signature d'un hackeur est quelque chose de quasi impossible.

Root attend, elle a fait le premier pas, c'est à lui de faire le suivant désormais. Un simple mot lui parvient. Carrousel. Root s'y rend sans perdre une minute, elle espère qu'il ne compte pas la balader dans tout le zoo, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être prudent. Il a peur, ça se sent. Elle décide de monter sur le carrousel, il est plein d'enfants. Le lieu lui plait, la musique à fond rendra leur conversation inaudible à toute caméra pouvant les observer. Mais où est-il ? Root réfléchit. Avec lui, tout tourne autour des oiseaux, il a dû jouer cette carte jusqu'au bout. Autant dire que ce n'est pas ici, dans les chevaux factices qu'elle le trouvera. Elle ne repère aucun oiseau sur le carrousel. Elle s'apprête à en descendre quand elle aperçoit une grande structure, un demi-œuf coupé en deux, elle s'y rend et s'assoit à côté de lui en souriant. Il est jeune, à peine la vingtaine. Il lui sourit mais ces lèvres tremblantes semblent figées. Ariane lui indique son identité, Thomas Clifford. Ça n'a pourtant que peu d'importance. Il transpire beaucoup, il a peur.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, monsieur Clifford, je veux …

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon … la coupe-t-il apeuré perdant son sourire.

\- Peu importe, le coupe-t-elle à son tour. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle se penche vers lui.

\- Je peux vous faire disparaitre, lui murmure-t-elle. Et j'ai une amie qui vous fournira une nouvelle identité pour votre nouvelle …

\- Je sais tout à fait me créer une nouvelle identité, la coupe-t-il avec colère.

Est-elle stupide ? Il sait parfaitement falsifier des papiers d'identité. Il est faussaire !

\- Ça ne les bernera pas, rétorque Root agacée. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de fabriquer des papiers. Il s'agit de l'aveugler, de vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre à ses yeux.

\- Aux yeux de qui ? Panique Thomas. Pour qui j'ai fourni cet argent ?

\- Une entité artificielle, avoue Root.

Il ouvre grand les yeux d'horreur.

\- Ils l'ont créé, murmure-t-il.

Elle acquiesce doucement.

\- Alors vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, murmure-t-il atterré.

\- Si, lui rétorque Root sûre d'elle. Parce que je sais comment l'aveugler. Comment croyez-vous que je sois encore en vie ? Que je puisse encore me balader librement ?

Il la regarde interdit.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça pour quand ? lui demande-t-il enfin.

\- Les cinq millions que vous avez fournis en liquide, réplique Root implacable. A qui les avez-vous donnés ? Quand et où ?

Il déglutit, il n'a pas confiance. Il regarde partout autour de lui, paniqué. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Root le sait aussi. Ariane vient de la prévenir. Des agents du gouvernement sont là pour le descendre. Ils ont attendu qu'il sorte au grand jour pour le repérer, ils ont encerclés le carrousel. Ça va être ardu mais elle reste calme, elle a besoin de savoir. Thomas doit lui répondre et vite car le tour du carrousel va bientôt se finir. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est absolument pas concentré sur leur conversation, il regarde partout et il voit les agents. Root aussi les voit, elle se demande un instant si Shaw était plus maligne qu'eux pour se fondre dans le décor. Elle sourit, surement que oui.

\- Monsieur Clifford, appelle-t-elle calmement.

Il se tourne brusquement vers elle comme s'il se souvenait de sa présence. Il est complètement paniqué.

\- Il faut partir, tout de suite.

\- Répondez-moi.

\- Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, panique-t-il. Ils seront là d'une minute à …

\- Ils sont déjà là, Thomas, sourit Root en s'installant plus confortablement dans le siège de l'œuf. Répondez-moi.

\- Non, refuse-t-il.

Elle le foudroie du regard puis se lève pour partir. Il panique encore plus et la rattrape par le bras pour la tirer assise de nouveau.

\- Non, attendez, attendez, se ravise-t-il.

Elle se rassoit doucement et hausse les sourcils. Il n'a pas le choix, le manège s'arrête et les enfants descendent. Les agents sont partout, ils l'ont vu, ils le cherchent. Thomas déglutit. Sans Root, il est mort. Ça c'est une évidence, un fait implacable.

\- Le 1er juin, lâche-t-il soudain. Quelques jours avant l'attentat de Worcester, mais je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas.

Il s'arrache presque les cheveux en répétant cette phrase. Il parait encore plus jeune, réalise Root.

\- A qui ? Le presse Root. Où ?

\- Dans l'Arlington national cemetery, à Washington. J'ai laissé l'argent dans un sac près de la tombe de James Drewry Ledbetter Jr, major de l'armée américaine.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez laissé cinq millions comme ça, posés dans l'herbe fraiche et que vous êtes parti.

Il déglutit. Et Root le prend comme un aveu.

\- Vous avez senti que ce n'était pas un travail anodin, reprend Root, cinq millions, ça faisait beaucoup. Vous avez voulu des garanties, une menace à utiliser contre eux, une vidéo ou un enregistrement, je pense. C'est pour ça qu'il veut vous éliminer, effacer toutes les traces, comprend Root. Qui était-ce ?

Thomas a eu tort, il croyait s'en sortir. Les derniers enfants descendent du carrousel. Dans quelques secondes, les agents seront là.

\- James Oward, lâche-t-il. C'est lui qui m'a contacté, ça ressemblait à n'importe quel autre job qu'on m'avait demandé avant, sauf pour la quantité. Mais je me suis toujours méfié du gouvernement.

Root rit une seconde.

\- Pas assez visiblement.

Soudain il lui tend vivement une carte SD. Le geste a été si rapide qu'elle a pensé une seconde qu'il allait sortir une arme pour la descendre.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Mon assurance vie, murmure-t-il. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais …

\- C'est quoi ? Insiste Root en le pressant.

Il la regarde attristé, son sort est scellé, non ? Les agents grimpent sur le carrousel vide et approchent en fouillant, ils sortent leurs armes et la pointent dans leur direction.

\- Vous aviez raison. Je voulais une assurance contre eux. Au cas où. Alors je l'ai attendu pour lui remettre le sac en main propre et j'ai enregistré notre conversation.

Root range la clé dans sa poche et regarde sa montre.

\- Hum, murmure-t-elle contente d'elle-même. Pile à l'heure, tu avais raison. Tu as toujours raison.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est pas à vous que je parlais.

Il la voit se lever. Et sortir deux armes. Il s'enfonce encore plus dans son siège mais elle le tire vivement pour l'en faire sortir.

\- Restez derrière moi, lui ordonne-t-elle.

Il n'a pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle est déjà debout et elle tire en courant. Ils sautent ensemble la petite barrière noire encerclant le manège désormais pris d'assaut par les balles d'une fusillade entre agents du gouvernement et … et qui ? Qui est cette grande brune ? se demande Devon Grice en n'y comprenant plus rien. Leur cible n'était que cet homme. On ne leur avait pas parlé d'une grande brune complètement allumée qui tire dans tous les sens comme un as. Il se tourne vers Brooks qui semble aussi ahurie que lui. Ils allaient avoir besoin de renforts. En tout cas, c'était raté pour l'opération discrète que leur a demandée Contrôle.

Jeff Blackwell, lui, ne semble pas du tout surpris de la voir là. Pire, on dirait que c'est elle qu'il attendait et pas Clifford. Pourquoi leur a-t-on envoyé ce type sur cette mission ? Pourquoi ce Blackwell semble en savoir bien plus qu'eux ? Pour qui travaille-t-il en fait ? Non, la réelle question que se pose Devon Grice depuis quelque temps c'est pour qui lui, travaille-t-il en réalité ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que le nouveau système que Brooks refuse de remettre en question, leur fait faire des choses de plus en plus insensées. Comme les ordres qu'on vient de leur transmettre via leur oreillette : capturer cette femme vivante, alors même que cette folle furieuse leur tire dessus à deux mains. Ou encore comme tuer Clifford simplement parce qu'on le lui ordonne, sans chercher ce qu'il a pu faire, sans prouver, sans rien. Il déteste de plus en plus n'être qu'un exécuteur, un mouton, mais Brooks a raison quand elle dit qu'il n'arrive rien de bon à ceux qui posent des questions. Comme à Shaw qu'il aimait bien, qu'il a sauvé il y a presque un an désormais, mais dont il n'a aucune nouvelle bien entendu. Mais Devon n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur tout ça au beau milieu d'une fusillade. Il n'y pense même pas en fait, enfin pas vraiment. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à qui est Jeff Blackwell. Il s'est demandé sur le coup s'il était là pour le punir d'avoir laissé Shaw s'échapper avec un virus mortel. Mais non, il est vrai que personne ne pouvait savoir ça.

Root court avec Thomas vers le panneau de bois cadenassé fermant ce chemin du parc zoologique par un cul de sac. Elle tire sur la serrure qui cède et elle enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied, puis elle tire Clifford à sa suite. Il est lourd, réalise-t-elle malgré elle, mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder. L'heure approche, il sera bientôt là. Elle l'entend, elle ne doit pas le manquer. Plus Root court, plus le bruit ferroviaire s'amplifie. Elle fait de nouveau exploser la serrure d'une grille pour sortir définitivement du zoo, puis elle traverse Zoological drive et escalade une grille. L'interface saute de l'autre côté sur les rails tandis que Thomas Clifford s'effondre au sol en grognant de douleur. Root ne l'a pas lâché lors de sa difficile ascension de la grille et elle le relève de force en continuant de courir de plus belle l'entraînant à sa suite au milieu des rails. Mais Thomas ralentit et elle accentue la prise sur son bras pour le traîner à sa suite. Le train fonce droit sur eux. Et Root ne ralentit pas alors que dans quelques secondes ce dernier lui roulera dessus. Le chauffeur ne peut plus arrêter la machine lancée à pleine vitesse sur les rails, il déclenche les signaux sonores et lumineux accompagnés de grands gestes pour qu'ils dégagent de la voie. Root reste pourtant où elle est, entraînant Clifford. Ce dernier est de plus en plus lourd.

\- Mais elle est folle, crache Devon essoufflé en lui courant après.

Brooks et lui ne ralentissent pas leur course. Blackwell est devant eux. Il sourit malgré son essoufflement, Groves ralentit. Elle est à portée de main, il va enfin prouver qu'il peut accomplir une mission. Il prouvera à son mystérieux patron qu'il est digne de confiance. Et Martine fermera enfin sa grande gueule en sa présence. Quand il pense qu'il trouvait cette femme canon … Par contre Samantha Groves, elle n'est pas mal. Un peu moins sexy que Martine, mais peut-être plus abordable.

Root court droit vers le train qui lui fonce dessus. Ce dernier lui hurle dans les oreilles et à la dernière seconde, elle saute à gauche des rails et continue de courir tandis que le train de marchandises la dépasse. Ariane empêche ce dernier de s'arrêter et le conducteur ne peut rien y faire. Elle se retourne pour voir qu'il n'y a plus personne derrière elle, Blackwell et les autres sont coincés de l'autre côté du train. Elle repère une échelle scellée sur le dernier wagon qui va bientôt la dépasser. Le train fonce pourtant à pleine vitesse, si Root manque l'échelle elle passera sous les roues et ça ne sera pas beau à voir. Elle se prépare pourtant à sauter dessus. Mais Clifford s'effondre soudain et elle se stoppe nette dans sa course. Elle se retourne enfin et s'aperçoit qu'il est mort. Il a été touché de plusieurs balles. Il serre si fort le pan de son pull auquel il se cramponnait que Root doit lui casser trois doigts pour se dégager. Elle se relève à temps et saute sur l'échelle en fer en s'agrippant au barreau. Ses jambes sont dans le vide et ses pieds heurtent douloureusement le sol en frappant les graviers. Root se hisse sur l'échelle à la force des bras en grognant sous le coup de l'effort et elle finit dans le wagon qui est rempli de pierre. Elle y tombe tête la première et s'ouvre l'arcade.

\- Root, ça va ? S'inquiète Ariane.

L'interface grogne de douleur pour toute réponse. Elle se redresse pour voir le train prendre de la vitesse. Elle voit Jeff Blackwell et les deux agents avec lui sur la voie ferrée la regarder s'éloigner. Et elle soupire de soulagement. Bien que Thomas Clifford soit mort, elle a une piste. Elle sort la carte SD dans sa poche.

Elle laisse le train parcourir quelques kilomètres vers sa destination, Baltimore. Ariane attend que Root soit en pleine campagne, après Claymont, pour lui dire qu'elle peut détacher le wagon. L'interface regarde le train s'éloigner quelques minutes plus tard et attend d'être arrêtée pour pouvoir descendre. Elle s'enfonce ensuite dans la forêt et atteint la route 7 dix minutes plus tard. Ariane avait tout prévu, une moto l'y attend, cachée sous une bâche derrière un bosquet. Un beau modèle. Root sourit en montant sur l'engin. Elle met le casque et démarre. Direction Washington comme le mentionne sa nouvelle identité, elle y est quelques heures plus tard.

Ariane lui a trouvé un logement pour la nuit. Un beau loft où se reposer. Root en profite pour se nettoyer le visage et se recoudre l'arcade sourcilière. Elle s'attèle ensuite à la suite de sa mission. Elle commence par observer le contenu de la carte SD, celle pour laquelle est mort Thomas Clifford. Un mort de plus à imputer à Samaritain. L'enregistrement est une bonne preuve contre Oward, on l'entend discuter avec Clifford sur le contenu du sac qu'il ouvre dans un bruit de fermeture éclair pour en vérifier le contenu. Thomas en précise même la somme avec fierté, cinq millions tout rond. Et Oward confirme que c'est bien ce qui était prévu. Root sourit, c'est un début. Reste à savoir comment les cinq millions avaient atterri sur le compte de Fiodor Tolodia. James Oward n'était surement pas allé déposer cinq millions en liquide à la banque sur le compte d'un mort … D'où sa nouvelle identité. Demain elle devra l'approcher pour récolter la dernière preuve, celle qui pourra innocenter la Russie.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen a cessé de dormir pour de bon. Elle a quitté son canapé d'un bond. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle se féliciterait d'être malade à longueur de temps, mais après tout c'est un moyen efficace comme un autre de rester éveillée. Elle replonge la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes sous l'effet d'un nouveau spasme lui vidant l'estomac. Si seulement elle pouvait cesser de faire ces maudits cauchemars. Elle sait qu'elle n'ira pas mieux sur ce point tant qu'elle n'aura pas parlé à Root. A tout garder pour elle, à refuser l'aide d'Ariane, à s'enfermer dans le silence pesant de ses mensonges, de ses non-dits, elle est en train de pourrir de l'intérieur. Seule ici au fin fond du Wisconsin.

Elle enrage. Et Root qui est à Washington. Au beau milieu du danger avec Control, Greer, Lambert, Blackwell. Root qui lui a interdit de venir, Root qui sait qu'elle lui ment, qu'elle lui cache beaucoup de choses, Root qui n'est pas dupe. Root qui s'inquiète. Sameen a envie de hurler. Ne rien faire d'utile pour l'aider contre Samaritain la rend folle. Elle s'enterre ici, au sens figuré mais de plus en plus au sens propre. Shaw a réussi à se persuader de ne pas être dans une simulation mais ça ne change pas tout, ça n'arrange pas tout. Si seulement Root pouvait lire dans ses pensées … Enfin non, surtout pas, se reprend Shaw. C'est ça son problème, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Enfin si, elle veut aller mieux, mais pas au dépens de Root. Elle est coincée, si coincée.

Quand elle ressort de la salle de bain, elle se dirige comme un robot vers la cuisine pour se faire un centième café. Ne pas dormir, pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas faire peur à Louisa qui dort juste au-dessus, la porte ouverte …

Un cri la stoppe dans son geste et Shaw en lâche le pot de café qui tombe au sol, y dispersant son contenu. L'ancien agent de l'ISA sort son arme et fonce vers l'escalier. Elle n'a pas peur mais elle préfère palier à toute éventualité d'où l'arme. Pourtant elle la range vite. Louisa n'est pas en danger. Assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés vers elle, elle pleure à chaudes larmes en se balançant.

\- Maman, sanglote-t-elle.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Pas un rêve, un souvenir. Celui du jour de sa capture. De sa terreur. Pour elle et pour sa mère.

Martine avait frappé fort et Louisa était tombée durement à terre dans l'inconscience. Ils avaient laissé des cadeaux pour Root. Un téléphone notamment. Samaritain avait demandé à ce que le collier de Louisa soit entouré autour de ce dernier et Lambert avait souri en obéissant. Root allait exploser de colère, ravalée son arrogance, celle qu'elle lui avait manifestée le jour de leur rencontre quand elle l'avait plaqué contre un mur et traité comme un abruti, un valet avait-elle précisé. Il trouvait la gamine intéressante, amusante. Pas Martine. Elle avait été agacée de devoir se déplacer dans Manhattan pour aller la chercher. Au départ, elle n'était pas censée être sur cette mission, mais Samaritain savait que Root verrait les enregistrements de l'enlèvement de sa fille. Elle verrait Martine et sa colère serait décuplée, et cette dernière serait source de déconcentration, une déconcentration idéale pour l'attraper.

Un agent avait transporté le corps inerte de la petite dans ses bras. Samaritain avait précisé d'être délicat avec elle. Le type l'avait allongée à l'arrière d'un SUV. Lambert l'y avait rejointe quelques instants plus tard. Il avait veillé à fouiller la petite, vérifié qu'elle ne comportait aucun élément susceptible de les trahir. Mais Martine avait vu juste avec le collier. Jeremy avait souri à la petite bien qu'elle fût incapable de le voir dans l'état où elle était. Quelle chance inouïe d'avoir pu capturer cette enfant ! Lambert s'était réjoui. Alors que la voiture avait démarré en trombe, il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et lui avait caressé les cheveux, les mêmes que ceux de sa mère. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Martine assise à l'avant. Elle s'était retournée pour regarder l'enfant comme si elle n'en revenait pas que c'eût été aussi facile de l'attraper, que sa tarée de mère l'ait laissée seule dans New-York. Elle avait renvoyé son sourire à Lambert. Ça allait être encore plus phénoménal qu'avec uniquement Shaw désormais. Imaginer Root, son état, l'avait rendue heureuse. Mais imaginer la tête de Shaw quand elle trainerait la mioche devant elle, l'avait juste rendue euphorique.

La voiture roulait vite. Le timing était serré, Root devait trouver le téléphone et son autre cadeau dans moins de quinze minutes. Alors les véhicules ont foncé pour rejoindre la base, aidés par Samaritain qui les a fait passer par des routes non embouteillées et a mis les feux de signalisation au vert pour eux. Il était important que la petite soit là pour répondre au téléphone à sa mère. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle se réveille … Et Lou avait grogné en commençant à gesticuler. Jeremy n'avait pas cessé de lui caresser les cheveux ni de lui sourire. Il ne la connaissait pas encore mais ça le fascinait que Root ait pu avoir un enfant, non en fait, ça le fascinait qu'il puisse tenir entre ses bras une si petite mais si importante chose, qu'il ait pu mettre en échec cette charmante interface à l'insolence irritante et agaçante. Il tenait enfin ce qui devait compter le plus à ses yeux, car il doutait que ça puisse être uniquement Shaw qui tienne cette place aux yeux de Root. Louisa devait être aimée, choyée, elle n'en avait qu'encore plus d'importance. Samaritain l'avait, et c'était lui qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Louisa avait émergé et avait juste perçu les vrombissements d'une voiture roulant trop vite, puis elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait entraperçu de chics chaussures noires d'homme, parfaitement cirées. Elle avait perçu sous sa joue un genou. Et une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait été une demi-seconde sereine. Sa mère lui caressait en geste tendre les cheveux comme quand elle avait fait un mauvais rêve ou quand elle était malade. Mais Lou avait brusquement ouvert les yeux, réalisant que ça ne pouvait pas être sa mère. Qui conduirait alors la voiture ? A qui était ces chaussures, et ce genou enfermé dans un tissu de costume, une matière que sa mère ne portait pas. John, non ? Elle avait tourné sa tête pour apercevoir Lambert la regarder ravi. Louisa se souvient de sa terreur. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Elle s'était redressée, assise d'un seul bond, complètement paniquée et s'était réfugiée le plus loin possible de lui à l'autre bout du siège contre la portière. Sans surprise, elle n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir. Elle avait eu peur, une trouille phénoménale. Jeremy l'avait observée en continuant de sourire.

\- Pas trop mal à la tête ?

Elle avait sursauté en l'entendant lui parler. Il avait encore plus souri et elle avait senti la colère l'envahir alors qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il avait tendu une main vers elle pour examiner sa tête, mais elle l'avait rudement frappé en le repoussant, se tassant encore plus contre la portière.

\- Oh, avait éclaté de rire Lambert en levant les mains en signe d'accalmie. Pas de panique, ma belle, je veux juste voir si tu saignes.

Elle n'avait pas répondu, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, les mains brandies prêtes à se battre s'il s'approchait de nouveau d'elle. Elle savait sa situation critique, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là, qu'elle sache déjà où elle était pour savoir où courir dès qu'elle pourrait sortir de cette voiture. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil au travers du carreau pour voir où elle était, où ils l'emmenaient, mais sans succès ce dernier étant teinté. Lambert a profité de cette demi-seconde d'inattention pour l'approcher une nouvelle fois. Elle s'était débattue mais il avait tenu bon et l'avait examinée sommairement. Il s'était aperçu qu'elle n'avait qu'une bosse et il l'avait lâchée mais n'avait pas reculé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère te rejoindra bientôt.

Il avait ensuite détourné le regard, à l'écoute des ordres. Samaritain lui annonçait que dans quelques minutes, ils seraient dans les locaux et que la petite devait rester consciente, mais qu'elle ne devait pas voir où ils l'emmenaient. Lambert avait acquiescé et la voiture avait ralenti avant de se stopper.

Sortir Louisa de cette dernière n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Lambert et Martine s'y étaient pris à deux, chacun lui tenant fermement un bras et la trainant par ce dernier. La gamine s'était débattue férocement. La tête enfoncée dans un sac noir, elle n'avait rien vu, juste senti le léger souffle du vent sur sa peau, puis elle s'était retrouvée à l'intérieur. Le sac lui avait été retiré et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était dans un immense bâtiment. On l'avait alors trainée (il faut dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour les aider) dans une pièce. Louisa y avait été assise de force sur une chaise face à un téléphone. Elle avait essayé en vain de se lever. Mais Lambert l'avait fermement tenue par les épaules alors qu'elle continuait de se débattre.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être si pressée de partir, Louisa, était intervenue une voix très calme. Votre mère appellera d'ici quelques secondes, elle sera heureuse de vous savoir saine et sauve.

La petite s'était figée. Ils la connaissaient tous, mauvais point pour elle. La petite n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Quelqu'un qui les attendait. Il lui parlait de sa mère. Lou n'était pas certaine de comprendre tout ce qu'il lui disait, mais ça sonnait faux, ça sonnait comme une menace.

Et elle avait été plus attentive à son environnement. Une salle de réunion, mais franchement pas bien tenue, ou très vieille, poussiéreuse et sentant le moisie. Avec une grande table sur lequel le téléphone était posé, et devant laquelle on l'avait assise de force sur une chaise. Une pièce sombre, plongée dans l'ombre. Louisa n'arrivait pas à en distinguer les murs avec netteté. Elle, par contre, on l'avait assise en pleine lumière d'une manière très théâtrale, pile en face d'une grosse ampoule qui l'éblouissait. Pour l'impressionnée et l'effrayée surement, et ça avait bien marché. Mais la colère était là aussi et l'avait aidée à ne pas fondre en larmes tout de suite, à ne pas penser à la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres " Je ne veux pas mourir, je vous en supplie ". Elle ne voulait pas les supplier.

La voix qui lui avait parlé provenait d'en face d'elle. Elle avait vu une ombre debout adossée au mur, l'observant. Mais elle ne le voyait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Et qu'il la rendait furieuse.

Après son bref inventaire de la pièce qui lui avait pris quelques secondes, elle avait recommencé à gesticuler, à tenter de se lever. Mais Jeremy l'avait sèchement faite rassoir. Voyant qu'elle ne se tiendrait pas tranquille malgré toute la peur qu'ils lui inspireraient, il avait fini par lui zipper les poignets aux bras de la chaise et Lou n'avait pas pu se relever. Il avait alors enfin pu la lâcher. Elle n'avait pourtant pas arrêté de se débattre, de tirer sur ses poignets. Martine avait sorti une arme pour la menacer et qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Lou avait dégluti en la voyant faire, mais elle n'avait définitivement cessé de bouger que quand l'homme qu'elle ne voyait pas sembla s'adresser à sa mère, pourtant absente. Elle avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension. Puis Martine avait enchainé, se moquant de sa mère, et Lou avait tourné son attention vers le téléphone, comprenant qu'elle était en ligne. Elle avait alors totalement cessé de bouger pour mieux entendre sa mère. Au départ sa respiration, puis quand elle s'était adressé à elle, la suppliant de lui parler. Et Lou avait cédé à sa règle du silence en leurs présences, elle s'était tout de suite excusée, car elle savait que tout était sa faute.

Elle avait tenté de la prévenir mais Martine l'avait de nouveau frappée à la tête et elle s'était écroulée face contre la table sous l'effet du rude coup. Un peu moins fort que celui que Martine lui avait occasionné quelques minutes plus tôt dans cette rue, mais Lou était tout de même tombée dans un état de semi-conscience pour de longues minutes, incapable de bouger, de parler. Elle s'était sentie flotter, et elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait juste vaguement entendu sa mère au loin parler, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Son seul souvenir après cela fût quand elle se réveilla, les jambes trainées au sol sans ménagement par la blonde dans un couloir. Une porte qui s'ouvre et Sameen face à elle. Une Sameen fatiguée, affaiblie, meurtrie. Mais vivante. Et Lou avait alors compris qu'elle non plus, on ne la tuerait pas toute de suite. Et elle avait repensé à sa mère, à sa promesse de venir la chercher. Et la peur grimpa encore, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle aussi se retrouve prisonnière d'un tel endroit.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen reste figée à la regarder pleurer dans son lit. Elle n'a pas envie d'être là. Et en même temps, elle ne veut pas partir non plus. Elle soupire et reste plantée comme une idiote. Louisa exprime par les larmes toute la peine, toute la colère et toute la peur qu'elle a ressentis là-bas, mais qu'elle n'a pas pu montrer pour ne pas craquer. Aujourd'hui tout cela peut enfin sortir. Ça la dérange, c'est humiliant. Mais pourquoi nier qu'Ariane a raison ? Ça lui fait du bien d'extérioriser. Ses larmes lui permettent de guérir de son traumatisme, de le réaliser, et de ne pas le refouler en faisant comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

Shaw disparait quelques minutes pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Pendant que Lou boit, Sam essuie doucement son visage luisant de larmes et de sueur avec un mouchoir. Elle se rend compte que la petite est brulante de fièvre. Shaw lui donne un cachet à avaler, puis elle l'installe de nouveau dans son lit, elle vérifie que son lapin et sa Luciole soient à portée de main de la petite. Et elle attend. Louisa la regarde sans rien dire, elle lui sert la main et Shaw ne se dégage pas. Elle reste là, allongé sur le flanc droit à côté d'elle et Lou sait qu'elle ne la laissera pas, qu'elle ne partira pas avant de la savoir paisiblement endormie. Louisa y parvient au bout d'une bonne heure, mais Shaw ne part pas quand même, elle la regarde dormir. Root avait intérêt à se démerder de revenir parce que ça faisait deux longues semaines maintenant et qu'elle manquait. Aussi bien à Louisa qu'à Sameen.

Elle la veille toute la nuit mais la fièvre a dû mal à baisser. Shaw finit par poser la tête sur le matelas et n'y tenant plus, elle ferme les yeux. Enfin. Mais pour si peu de temps et pour y voir des choses si terribles qu'elle sait d'avance que même si elle lui cède enfin, ce sommeil n'aura rien de réparateur. Ariane a cessé de vouloir la détendre avec du yoga ou autre chose, Shaw n'a pas besoin d'elle ni de ses propositions de détente. Elle n'aurait besoin que de Root pour bien dormir, seule elle, parvient à apaiser ses tourments. Dans ses bras, Shaw s'y sent bien et en sécurité. Et elle se déteste de ressentir ça, d'être trop accrochée à elle, que tout son univers ne tourne qu'autour de Root. Sameen en a besoin et en même temps elle étouffe dans ce système. Le seul qu'elle ait trouvé comme bouée dès son arrivée chez Samaritain, et le seul depuis son retour de l'enfer pour se remettre un peu d'aplomb. Et Root a raison, elle déconne et l'entraine dans ses conneries, comme lors de sa dernière mission. L'interface l'aime trop pour être objective sur son état. Sameen est en train de trop s'appuyer sur elle pour se relever elle-même. Et elle ne veut pas détruire Root pour s'en sortir. Elle s'est rendu compte qu'Ariane ne peut pas non plus prendre ce rôle et cette place que Sam a donnée à Root dans sa reconquête du monde. Non ! Elle doit s'en sortir seule. Trouver elle-même la solution. Elle aurait besoin de solitude, de calme. Ici c'est bien mais pas suffisant, Ariane est partout. Et sans compter Louisa qui parle sans arrêt et fait un raffut du diable. Shaw aime bien la gamine mais elle a besoin de ne se sentir ni dépendante, ni la dépendance d'un autre être vivant. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Louisa reste couchée toute la journée. Elle a de la fièvre et commence à être autant malade que Shaw. Cette dernière s'excuse de lui avoir transmis son mal et la petite sourit en lui confiant qu'elle aime bien quand elle partage avec elle. Même ses microbes. Et Shaw se lamente encore une fois sur le fait que Louisa ressemble autant à Root.

Lou refuse de rester seule et Shaw la descend en la portant dans le salon. Elle l'installe confortablement dans le canapé sous une couverture devant la télévision. Puis elle ferme les volets de la baie vitrée pour assombrir la pièce et elle s'installe à côté d'elle. Lou la laisse s'occuper du programme, elle ne parle pas beaucoup pour une fois. La fièvre la fatigue énormément et elle se repose contre Shaw. Cette dernière ne la repousse pas, la petite ne cherche pas un câlin, ni de la tendresse, juste un réconfort. Elle la laisse dormir contre elle. Louisa ne lui demande pas cette fois de la serrer dans ses bras, et la situation ne met pas Shaw mal à l'aise.

Root appelle quelques heures plus tard et Shaw la met au courant de l'état de Louisa, mais elle lui indique qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler. L'interface lui sourit qu'elle a toute confiance en elle pour s'occuper de sa fille. Elle passe ensuite deux bonnes heures au téléphone avec Louisa. Cette dernière réclame la suite de l'histoire Casse-Noisette. Root a emporté le livre dans ses affaires. Elle l'appelle chaque soir quand Louisa lui envoie un SMS pour la prévenir qu'elle est prête à se coucher et Root lui en lit un passage au téléphone jusqu'à ce que la petite s'endorme. L'interface aime alors l'écouter calmement respirer, elle attend toujours pendant ces quelques minutes pour savourer le fait de pouvoir autant l'aimer et de pouvoir être autant aimée par quelqu'un d'autre que Sameen. Bien qu'elle dorme, Root lui chuchote toujours qu'elle est aimée, désirée et protégée, que rien en lui arrivera. Puis, dans un doux baiser, elle lui murmure une bonne nuit avant de raccrocher.

Elle lui manque, et Shaw aussi lui manque.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Elisa Scraw marche d'un pas assuré dans le couloir menant à son bureau. Le Pentagone est immense. Root n'aime pas le personnage d'Elisa Scraw, une petite idiote sans cervelle qui a obtenu son poste sur promotion « jolies fesses ». Mais qu'importe, il fallait bien approcher James Oward. Elle a malencontreusement renversé son café sur lui il y a trois jours. Elle avait fait exprès de porter un décolleté plus profond que le ravin du Grand Canyon et le type était passé du stade furieux au stade tout gentil minaudant avec elle, en moins de dix secondes. Elle avait insisté dans son rôle de la parfaite gourde pour nettoyer sa veste et quand elle la lui avait rapportée dix minutes plus tard flambant neuve, il avait définitivement craqué pour elle et son adorable sourire. Et là voilà désormais assistante particulière de ce crétin. Elle entre et lui apporte son café alors qu'il est au téléphone.

James Oward ne travaille pas pour Samaritain, il travaille pour le gouvernement. Nuance que Root appréhende un peu mieux en ce moment. Tout le monde n'est pas à mettre dans le même panier. Ou alors, autant qu'elle mette une bombe ici et ce serait réglé pour une bonne partie des agents de Samaritain. Mais il y avait des innocents dans ce bâtiment, des personnes ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait sous leur nez, des agents même qui n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible à part obéir aux ordres. Devon Grice et Brooks par exemple, elle avait parlé d'eux à Shaw au téléphone. S'il devait y avoir de nouvelles ordures à leur trousse dans le genre de Martine et de Lambert, autant être parfaitement préparé. Autant en savoir le plus possible sur eux. Alors Shaw avait recherché avec l'aide d'Ariane. Et en voyant Devon Grice, elle l'avait reconnue immédiatement. Il n'était pas un enfoiré, il l'avait sauvée de Samaritain il y a plusieurs mois alors qu'il aurait pu l'arrêter. Alors Root s'est adoucie à ses propos, et a résisté à l'envie d'aller tous les massacrer. Par contre le troisième agent, lui c'est un mystère. Ariane connait son nom Jeff Blackwell, condamné pour un meurtre il y a dix ans. Libéré pour bonne conduite il y a quatre ans. Disparu de la circulation depuis un an suite à une rixe dans un bar au cours de laquelle un homme est décédé.

Root se doit d'être très prudente. Ariane la guide à chaque instant dans le dédale de couloirs. Car bien qu'Elisa Scraw soit invisible pour Samaritain, elle ne l'est pas pour ses agents. Et ses agents sont loin d'être absents dans ce bâtiment. Jeremy Lambert rôde et Root sait que Samaritain l'a envoyé là pour elle, il la cherche, l'attend. Il savait qu'elle viendrait cette fois-ci, pas comme pour le consulat russe à New-York. Ariane veille au grain et c'est assez simple car Lambert est identifié comme menace pour son système, Samaritain la sous-estime tellement qu'il n'a pas donné de couverture à son agent. Son adversaire n'a donc pas compris que c'est Elle qui a repris l'argent. Pense-t-il que c'est Root ? Ça, c'était embêtant pour son interface, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas prioritaire. En fait c'est même parfait ainsi pour le moment. Plus Samaritain la sous-estime, plus Ariane a des coups d'avance sur lui.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle a pu protéger son interface au beau milieu du Pentagone. Elle a stoppé Root à un coin du couloir alors qu'elle allait tourner.

\- Root, planque-toi !

L'interface avait obéi sans réfléchir et était entrée dans la première pièce en refermant la porte délicatement derrière elle. Elle s'était plaquée contre le mur.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Ariane.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se plaqua de nouveau contre le mur en soufflant. Elle n'avait penché que légèrement la tête pour lancer un coup d'œil furtif à travers la petite vitre de la porte, et elle l'avait vu passé. Et elle avait compris ce qu'avait fait Ariane. Et elle lui en avait un peu voulu. Heureusement pourtant qu'Ariane avait été là pour la raisonner et la retenir, car elle aurait bien descendu Lambert.

Pourtant elle a obéi à Ariane et à la prudence. Elle a accepté de se cacher comme une petite souris. Elles en avaient ensuite ri avec Louisa au téléphone. Sa fille lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait être une petite souris pour voir ce qui se passait dans sa mission et Root avait rétorqué en souriant que elle, elle avait dû filer dans le trou aujourd'hui.

Dans son bureau de petite secrétaire, Root se sentait un minimum protégée. Un faux sentiment de sécurité bien sûr dans un tel endroit.

Elle avait également entraperçu de loin Control dans un hall bondé. Cette idiote sans cervelle n'avait rien compris, rien appris, elle n'avait pas pris en compte leurs avertissements sur Samaritain. Quand Sam avait été enlevé par Samaritain, Root, John et Harold l'avaient cherchée et enlevée. Root avait pris un malin plaisir sadique, qui au fond ne l'avait pas réjouie plus que ça, à la torturer à coup de taser pour la faire parler, en souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait cinq ans plus tôt en lui charcutant l'oreille. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que cette abrutie ne savait rien sur ce qu'était vraiment Samaritain. Ils lui avaient dit de chercher, de se méfier. Mais si Control était toujours là actuellement, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu savoir, elle n'avait pas voulu chercher la réelle nature de Samaritain, du moment qu'Il protège activement le pays. Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une grande surprise pour Root qui avait lâché un rire méprisant à son égard. La sécurité nationale, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait à ses yeux. Sauf que là, Samaritain s'était plus qu'éloigné de cet objectif. Tout ça n'est plus qu'une couverture parfaite pour être au centre de la pièce, être au cœur de l'action, avoir accès aux flux gouvernementaux, au budget, à tout. Expulser la Machine de cette place. Une place que Samaritain considérait qu'elle ne méritait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais méritée, qu'elle avait gâchée parce qu'elle n'avait pas su en profiter tout comme lui en profitait actuellement.

Root a accès à beaucoup d'information là où elle est. Mais elle ne peut pas les récolter, juste les consulter via les micros qu'elle a planqué dans le bureau de James Oward. Elle piraterait bien son ordinateur à distance, mais au beau milieu du Pentagone ça n'a rien de prudent de faire ça. Elle allait devoir tâtonner dans le noir. Déjà Ariane avait pu l'envoyer ici parce qu'elle avait eu confirmation qu'Oward ne travaillait pas pour Samaritain, ce dernier ne camouflant pas l'identité de ses agents. Mais il avait bien trempé dans quelque chose de pas clair. Root l'a mis sur écoute mais ça n'a rien donné d'utile. Elle a fouillé toute sa vie, tous ses comptes, sa famille, ses amis. Rien. Elle a plus l'impression d'être sa bonne à tout faire que son assistante. Elle doit aller faire les courses pour lui, gérer sa relation adultère avec la secrétaire du sous-secrétaire à la défense, aller chercher ses enfants à la fin de leurs activités sportives, retrouver tout ce qu'il perd, du bout de papier où il a noté une adresse la veille, aux clés de sa précieuse voiture en passant par la carte SD contenant toutes les photos de ses dernières vacances. Ce rôle l'agace phénoménalement mais elle tient bon.

Au bout de six jours, elle a enfin pu avoir accès à son bureau sans qu'il y soit. Avec l'aide d'Ariane, elle est parvenue à duper les caméras de surveillance sans les arrêter ce qui aurait été un comportement trop suspect pour Elisa Scraw aux yeux de Samaritain. Sa fouille s'est révélée infructueuse au départ. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cadre photo attire son attention parmi tous ceux posés sur une étagère en dessous de ses diplômes accrochés au mur. Elle y voit James Oward serrant la main à John Greer. Root en reste une bonne minute figée, elle attrape le cadre dans les mains pour être certaine de bien avoir vu. Greer y souriait. Elle remet la photo en place sur l'étagère et commence à fouiller son ordinateur sans grande conviction. Contre toute attente, ce dernier est très protégé. Un peu trop même. Root connait les systèmes de protection du gouvernement pour les avoir déjà piratés et franchis. Mais ce qu'elle a sous les yeux n'a rien à voir. C'est signé Samaritain. Mais aucun système ne lui résiste et elle parvient à y pénétrer au bout d'un certain moment.

Elle découvre alors que James Oward a ouvert un compte chez Bank of America le 1er juin au nom de Fiodor Tolodia. Et il y avait déposé les cinq millions en liquide. A partir de là, rien de plus simple que de transférer les fonds du faux compte de Tolodia vers le vrai. Le tout l'accusant parfaitement. L'interface a enfin sa preuve, le virement bancaire, et la fermeture du faux compte de Tolodia ouvert par Oward le même jour, une fois le virement effectué. Mais Root ne trouve pas que cela dans l'ordinateur. Oward avait reçu un mail anonyme qu'il avait supprimé mais que Root est parvenue à partiellement récupérer. Dans ce dernier, on explique à Oward la procédure à suivre. Et des tas de mails du même genre sont présents, à chaque fois pour d'autre missions spécifiant combien il doit récupérer et où. C'est ça le vrai travail de James Oward, pas venir ici pour s'asseoir derrière un bureau et diriger son petit service en véritable tyran. Non, il est courtier pour Samaritain. L'interface copie toutes les preuves sur sa carte SD, ou plutôt sur celle du pauvre Thomas Clifford. A 70% du téléchargement, Ariane la prévient du retour de James Oward. Root se redresse d'un bond, elle jette un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur, les fichiers sont lourds et longs à copier. Elle redresse la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvre, et elle lance un sourire aimable à James Oward qui la regarde surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, mademoiselle Scraw ?

\- Je vous cherchais, répond rapidement Root d'un ton assuré en prenant un air débordé.

Pour toute réponse au haussement de sourcils de son patron, elle ouvre un porte-documents qu'elle avait emporté en venant ici si jamais il avait été présent. Mieux valait en effet un alibi en prévoyance de toute option. Et elle le lui tend.

\- J'ai besoin de votre signature ici, montre-t-elle, ici et encore ici.

Pendant les quelques secondes où James signe, Root observe son téléchargement. Ce dernier se finit enfin lorsqu'Oward signe le dernier papier. Le temps qu'il relève la tête vers elle, Root a retiré la carte SD. Il lui tend le porte document et l'interface y glisse imperceptiblement sa carte dedans.

\- Merci, sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Attendez, Elisa.

A trois pas de la sortie, Root s'immobilise de dos puis se tourne lentement vers lui. Toujours souriante aimablement et haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'aimerais relire le dernier document, réclame-t-il en tendant la main vers le porte-document.

Elle ouvre la bouche d'effroi mais se reprend vite. A contre cœur, Root le lui tend. Mais elle reste plantée là.

\- Et un café, je vous prie, continue-t-il pour l'inviter à sortir.

Root sourit de nouveau et acquiesce avant de sortir. Quand elle revient une minute plus tard, elle récupère son porte-document. Elle l'ouvre une fois seule à son bureau mais la carte SD n'y est plus. Elle jure pour elle-même. Elle cherche une nouvelle excuse pour entrer dans le bureau de son patron, quand ce dernier l'appelle.

\- Veuillez noter pour le gala de charité de ce soir au National Building Museum, commande-t-il.

Et Root sort son bloc note et son stylo. Elle aperçoit alors la carte SD au sol et elle se fige sur place. Elle a dû tomber quand il a refermé le porte-document. Elle est là juste devant elle et elle ne peut pas l'attraper. C'est frustrant à souhait. Oward se lève et commence à lui dicter ses instructions. Et Root écrit distraitement ses recommandations pour la soirée de ce soir.

\- Vous irez chercher mon costume à 19h au pressing sur Maryland Avenue et vous l'amènerez à mon domicile. La soirée débute à 20h, votre présence n'est pas nécessaire mais si vous souhaitez …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et lève les yeux vers elle attendant une réponse et surtout un remerciement pour cette chance qu'il lui offre. Root le regarde sans réagir sur le coup, l'esprit focalisé sur la carte SD. Elle ne l'a pas tellement écouté.

\- Euh, oui, répond-t-elle enfin voyant qu'il attend une réponse de sa part, oui bien sûr, je serais ravie.

Par pure amabilité. Elle préférerait être bien ailleurs qu'à cette stupide soirée. Elle a bien l'intention de se tirer ce soir pour rentrer au lac.

\- Ma femme ne peut pas venir, explique-t-il, donc …

\- Bi … Bien, bégaie-t-elle distraitement. J'y serai.

\- Tenue appropriée, exige-t-il.

\- Evidemment, rétorque Root toujours plongée dans ses notes.

Elle jette de nouveau un coup d'œil à la carte à terre.

\- Ensuite, prenez rendez-vous avec monsieur Stanlord pour moi vendredi prochain. Et dîtes-lui que non, je ne veux pas entendre parler de son idiot d'assistant de la semaine dernière. C'est à lui que je veux parler.

\- Oui, répond Root en notant rapidement tout ce qu'il déblatère à une vitesse folle.

\- Repassez au magasin de meuble sur Wisconsin Avenue.

\- Bien, murmure-t-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil par terre.

Il vient de piétiner la précieuse carte SD. Root est sur le point de lâcher son stylo afin d'avoir un prétexte pour se baisser et la ramasser mais il revient sur ses pas et marche de nouveau dessus et s'y stationne. Il continue son monologue et Root soupire de colère.

\- Ma femme s'est décidée, elle veut la table en bois de Scandinavie.

\- Oui, répond distraitement Root.

\- Passez chez Finsbury pour mes chaussures. Et appel … Non, non, vous ne m'écoutez pas là, s'énerve-t-il.

\- Si, s'excuse Root. Bien sûr. Excusez-moi. Euh … vous disiez d'appeler … ?

Il la regarde sévèrement mais reprend où il en était. Et Root a soudain l'envie de lui faire avaler son stylo. Elle serre les dents et ces dernières craquent dans un horrible bruit sous l'effet que Root fournit pour ne pas les desserrer et laisser libre court à son exaspération.

\- Appelez le docteur Isaac pour annuler le rendez-vous de jeudi pour ma fille. Faites vérifier les freins de ma voiture et retrouvez cette carte multimédia avec toutes les photos de vacances. Ça fait presqu'une semaine que je vous l'ai deman …

Cette fois, il s'interrompt. Elisa n'est clairement pas avec lui, elle ne note presque rien comparé à d'habitude et elle ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil au sol.

\- Quelque chose vous gêne-t-il sur cette moquette, Elisa ? Une tâche de café par exemple ? Sourit-il en se souvenant comment il l'a engagée.

Elle redresse la tête et le regarde. Il se fout d'elle cet idiot.

\- Euh, non, assure-t-elle.

Et à son grand désespoir, il baisse les yeux au sol. Pile sur la carte SD. Il hausse les sourcils et Root a l'impression d'avoir avalé une pierre très grosse et très lourde qui lui tombe immédiatement jusque dans les pieds entrainant au passage tous ses organes internes au sol.

\- Oh, murmure-t-il en se baissant.

Il la ramasse, se redresse et sourit. Root se force à adopter un air surpris et d'incompréhension quand il la regarde à nouveau en riant.

\- Ne cherchez plus mes photos de vacances, Elisa.

Il la range dans son étui de portable. Root en a le souffle coupé.

\- Ce sera tout, la congédie-t-il.

Et elle n'a d'autre choix que de sortir. Lui-même quitte son bureau cinq minutes plus tard. Il pose les clés de sa Jaguar sur son bureau et Root bugge une demi-seconde en les regardant.

\- Les freins, Elisa, rappelle-t-il sur un ton agacé comme si elle était une demeurée finie.

\- Oh, se souvient-elle.

Elle n'a rien trouvé d'autre à répondre. S'il continuait à lui prendre le chou, elle allait les lui saboter, oui !

\- C'est confirmé pour mes rendez-vous ?

\- Oui, tout est arrangé, confirme-t-elle.

\- Parfait, murmure-t-il en mettant son manteau, mon voiturier m'attend. A toute à l'heure. Et n'oubliez pas, Elisa, tenue appropriée pour ce soir.

Et Root le voit partir. Et elle qui ne voulait pas aller à cette stupide soirée ! Elle n'avait plus le choix désormais. Ariane perçoit une situation dangereuse. Control sera là, mais peut-être pas des agents de Samaritain. Elle préfère être prudente et appelle du renfort pour son interface. La soirée aura lieu dans deux heures. Passablement agacée, Root attrape les clés de la Jaguar et sort de son bureau. Elle contacte Sameen pour lui dire qu'elle a fini sa mission mais aussi pour lui expliquer son petit problème. En parallèle, Ariane lui a trouvé une splendide toilette pour ce soir, ce qui remonte un peu le moral de Root.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lambert s'ennuie à mourir. Samaritain l'a placé ici depuis l'apparition de Root dans le zoo de Philadelphie. L'IA savait que Root ne le décevrait pas dans sa recherche. Thomas Clifford était mort comme il le voulait. Ne sachant rien, il n'avait pas dû révéler grand-chose à Root. Elle avait encore une fois disparue. Mais peu importait qu'Il ne sache pas exactement où elle est pour le moment. Samaritain savait qu'ils allaient bientôt retomber sur elle. Elle devait chercher des réponses, des preuves. Elle n'en trouverait pas, Il avait tout effacé à la perfection. Jamais Root ne prouverait quoique ce soit. La tension est palpable entre la Russie et les USA, mais peu importe de déclencher une guerre, seule comptait la mission Louisa Groves. Et Root savait où était sa fille, où était la Machine. Root était la clé. Et même sans cet aspect des choses, pourquoi ne pas avouer qu'elle le fascine malgré la colère qu'il éprouve pour elle. Il admire son courage, sa loyauté et son abnégation. Il les a toujours admirés chez elle. Après tout, il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour mademoiselle Groves … Mais dans tous les cas, elle représentait un sujet fascinant du genre humain. Un sujet digne d'être attentivement étudié, et pas juste éliminé. Enfin pour ça, il verrait plus tard. Déjà fallait-il la retrouver !

En attendant, Blackwell avait échoué, il n'avait pas capturé Root. Samaritain a pardonné son erreur pour la seule et unique raison que Root ne le connait pas. C'est idéal pour l'approcher, la déstabiliser. Root avait le défaut de vouloir sauver tout le monde depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Ariane. En ne disant rien à Blackwell sur Samaritain ça allait éveiller l'attention de Root lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Elle allait vouloir le convaincre que Samaritain était le mal absolu et qu'il devait quitter son service. Contrairement à Lambert qu'elle connaissait et haïssait. Lambert qu'elle allait vouloir directement descendre. Surtout si Shaw lui avait raconté ce qu'il lui avait fait avec Martine. La colère et l'incompréhension, voilà ce que Samaritain voulait éveiller chez elle quand il la trouverait. Il envoie donc ses deux agents sur cette mission.

Samaritain a calculé comme très élevé, pratiquement 100%, la probabilité que Root s'en prenne à Control afin d'obtenir des réponses sur l'affaire Tolodia. Il n'a pas soupçonné un instant Oward pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Il n'a pas entendu sa conversation entre Root et Clifford dans le carrousel. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Il considère Clifford comme un idiot désormais éjecté de l'échiquier. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Il ne savait pas que Clifford avait parlé à Root de James Oward. James Oward que Thomas Clifford n'aurait pas dû rencontrer. Dont il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre le nom. Samaritain ignorait tout ça. Il attendait bel et bien Root mais pour qu'elle attaque Control. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait lors de la disparition de Shaw. C'est pourquoi il a imposé à Control, Lambert et Blackwell dans sa garde rapprochée. Control qui n'a eu. d'autre choix que d'accepter, Control qui a reconnu Root sur les écrans lors de la mission à Philadelphie.

Le piège est maintenant tendu. Samaritain attend juste que Root s'y précipite. Sauf que rien ne se passe depuis une semaine. Or elle devrait déjà avoir agi, la patience n'étant pas une de ses vertus.

Alors voilà Lambert qui soupire d'agacement et d'ennui au fond de la pièce des opérations de l'ISA où il voit Control s'affairer dans une mission. Blackwell joue avec son crayon, négligemment. La colère est latente en lui depuis que Root a sauté dans le train. En même temps, qu'aurait-il dû faire ? La poursuivre à pied ? Personne n'aurait rien pu faire, ni lui, ni Lambert, ni personne. Il n'était pas responsable. Si seulement il pouvait l'attraper, satisfaire son patron. Son mystérieux patron. Il s'était posé des questions au début sur ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Et puis il avait cessé, il avait besoin d'argent, d'une nouvelle identité, d'une nouvelle vie. Parce que même libre, il ne restait qu'un ex-détenu dont personne ne voulait. Personne à part ce patron qui l'avait embauché. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Il ne savait pas pour qui il travaillait. Martine et Lambert sont au courant eux. Blackwell espère prouver à son patron son utilité et sa valeur en réussissant à capturer cette femme. Mais pour l'instant, il a bien échoué, et même pire, Root semble s'être volatilisée. Pourtant son patron est puissant, Jeff le sait ça. Alors pourquoi ne la localise-t-il pas ? Lambert ne prend pas la peine de répondre à ses questions, il soupire largement quand Jeff lui demande.

Control sort de la salle des opérations quelques heures plus tard et comme d'habitude, ils la suivent. Arrivés dans le hall, Jeff arrête brusquement Jeremy en le retenant brutalement par le bras. Ce dernier soupire de colère. S'il a encore une de ces foutues questions … Mais Blackwell lui indique par un mouvement de tête un point derrière son dos. Lambert se retourne et reste un instant figé. Puis il lui sourit. Elle par contre elle ne sourit pas du tout.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root traverse le hall en serrant les clés de voiture dans sa main. D'une poigne de fer alors que sa colère est encore si forte. L'ancienne Root aurait descendu James Oward sans sourciller pour reprendre la carte SD et sortir de ce bâtiment. Sauf que … sauf que voilà, Root avait changé. Et de toute façon, un meurtre au beau milieu du Pentagone ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Jamais elle ne serait sortie vivante de cet endroit. Même chose si elle l'avait assommé, l'endroit est truffé de caméra et Ariane ne pouvait pas les brouiller indéfiniment sous peine de se faire démasquer par Samaritain. Alors voilà, toutes ces bonnes précautions l'ont menée dans ce foutoir. Elle peste de rage en traversant le hall et n'entend pas tout de suite Ariane qui l'appelle pour la mettre au courant du danger qu'elle court. Elle finit par lui envoyer un son strident dans son implant et Root grimace. L'information lui arrive en pleine face. Aussi bien par Ariane, que quelques secondes plus tard en se tournant vers la source du problème. Elle reste pourtant imperturbable face à Lambert et à son sourire tordu. Mais qu'attendre d'autre de lui ?

Elle n'a pas peur. Elle reste statique. Puis elle tourne les talons et sort tranquillement. Lambert croit halluciner, il se fraye un chemin entre tous les employés qui quittent leur poste à cette heure, mais Groves est rapide et elle a déjà disparu. Jeff et lui ne la retrouvent nulle part dans le hall bondé. Et Samaritain est incapable de la voir. Ils retournent auprès de Control qui hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Elle soupire en se demandant pourquoi Samaritain lui a fourni ces deux idiots comme garde du corps. Contre Groves, il lui aurait fallu un peu mieux. Elle poursuit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root sourit pour elle-même au volant de la Jaguar. Et même encore quand elle attend au garage pour qu'on en vérifie les freins. Son identité est sauve et ce crétin de Lambert est passé pour un idiot fini. Pourtant sa petite joie n'est que de courte durée. Elle va devoir être vigilante ce soir. Quoique … Personne ne sait qu'elle doit y paraitre, puisque personne ne connait sa couverture. Mais Control y sera. Lambert et Blackwell avaient l'air d'être attaché à son service. Et ils ne l'ont pas poursuivie pour rester veiller sur elle. Root fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant. Samaritain avait l'air de penser que c'est à elle que Root allait s'en prendre. Comme par le passé.

Etre prudente à tout prix ! Mais Root n'a pas le choix, elle doit récupérer la carte SD que James Oward a pris. Et elle ne pourra le faire qu'à la soirée en lui subtilisant son portable.

Elle passe ensuite prendre son costume et elle le dépose chez lui. Pas la peine qu'elle fouille, il n'est pas là et son portable ne le quitte pas, c'est même l'une des seules affaires qu'il ne perd pas. Puis elle rentre dans le loft qu'Ariane lui a trouvé dès son arrivée à Washington. Elle a là une bien belle surprise. Un boite est posée sur la table contenant une splendide robe de cocktail, noire, signée par John Galliano. Et des chaussures. Oh là, là, Root croit en tomber par terre. Des escarpins noirs, de Christian Louboutin, des Black Silk Mauresmo Sandals. Un vrai bonheur.

\- Ariane, c'est …

\- Ça ne te plait pas ? S'inquiète l'IA.

\- Non, non, se défend vivement Root. C'est superbe. Mais avec quel argent as-tu pu avoir tout ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes un peu ruinées ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, sourit Ariane.

\- Tu me caches des choses, Ariane ? Sourit Root.

L'IA ne lui répond pas, sauf pour lui dire qu'elle n'a plus qu'une demi-heure avant le début de la soirée pour se préparer et Root se dépêche.

Elle se présente à l'heure au National Building Museum. Sobrement maquillée, les cheveux relevé en un élégant chignon. La robe est parfaite, tout comme les escarpins. L'interface se sent pourtant très exposée dans cette tenue et elle est parvenue à cacher dans sa pochette deux armes, un taser et quelques affaires de maquillage très spéciales. Sans compter ce qu'elle a sur elle. Mais Root se retrouve bloquée à la porte, elle n'a pas d'invitation. Le vigil est sur le point de la renvoyer quand James Oward se présente à ses côtés.

\- Elle est avec moi. James Oward.

L'employé vérifie sur sa liste et se confond en excuses avant de les laisser passer. James se tourne vers Root et lui sourit. Cette dernière lui tend les clés de la Jaguar qu'elle lui a rapportées et avec laquelle elle est venue ici. Elle aurait préféré la moto qu'Ariane lui a trouvée à Baltimore.

\- Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, lui murmure-il dans son oreille.

Root lui renvoie un sourire magnifique. Pas pour le compliment, mais parce qu'elle a attrapé son téléphone quand il s'est penché vers elle. Elle en sort rapidement la carte qu'il y a laissée.

\- Vous êtes un grand flatteur, monsieur Oward, lui répond-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle le prend dans ses bras et bien qu'il soit surpris, il se laisse faire.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, lui murmure-t-elle en remettant son portable en place dans sa poche.

Elle se redresse et le lâche.

\- Je n'ai jamais assisté à ce genre d'événement, c'est …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, feignant de ne pas trouver les mots face à la chance inespérée qu'elle a de mourir d'ennui ici, et James lui sourit avec gentillesse comme si elle était une nièce dont il devait prendre soin.

\- Voici le sénateur Ochlan, lui présente-t-il.

Root sourit au vieillard qui doit ajuster ses lunettes pour mieux la voir. Ce dernier commence à discuter avec Oward sur le projet de loi No Child Left Behind. Et Root sourit en pensant à Louisa et à son point de vue sur l'éducation scolaire. Elle s'intéresse à la conversation et Ochlan est heureux de découvrir qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec lui. D'ordinaire, ça l'agacerait un peu, sauf que là, elle expose calmement ses arguments et les défend habilement. James l'observe en souriant, ravi. Il ne la savait pas si cultivée, si adroite en rhétorique. Il la découvre sous un jour nouveau ce soir.

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi défenseuse des droits des enfants et de l'éducation, mademoiselle Scraw.

Root lui envoie un sourire d'excuse alors que le sénateur les quitte, accosté par une autre personne.

\- Navrée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, vous l'avez beaucoup intéressé. Et peu de personne brille de cette qualité aux yeux du sénateur Ochlan.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, murmure Root. Je vais me repoudrer le nez.

Elle n'a pas vu l'heure passée, il est tard. Et Root fait mine de chercher les toilettes. Il la regarde en souriant avant de se détourner d'elle vers d'autres invités, et elle s'éclipse. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici. Elle atteint le bar près du hall quand elle entend une discussion fort intéressante entre trois voix qu'elle connait bien, et qui la stoppe nette. Ils sont de dos et ne l'ont pas vue. Chacun d'eux est appuyé au comptoir et sirote une coupelle de champagne.

\- Elle n'est nulle part, observe Lambert. Je savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas ici.

\- C'est ça qui est censé me protéger de cette folle ? demande sarcastiquement Control. Une enfant de quatre ans avec un pistolet à billes serait plus efficace que vos hommes.

\- Je ne crois pas, lui rétorque simplement Greer avec un sourire aimable avant de se tourner vers Lambert. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour recruter une équipe et la trouver, monsieur Lambert ?

Il est furieux. Et Samaritain aussi. Lambert et Jeff ont de nouveau perdu la trace de Root. Ils n'ont de plus, pas la moindre idée de son identité. Ni où elle est actuellement. La punition sera à la hauteur de leur erreur et Lambert le sait. Ce qui explique qu'il transpire un peu trop.

\- Ça ne va pas être aussi simple, réplique Jeremy. Root s'est entrainée toute sa vie à être un fantôme, sans parler de l'entrainement qu'elle a reçu à Artov. La retrouver est impossible ou pas loin.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, sourit Root derrière leurs dos.

Greer se retourne lentement tandis que Lambert s'étrangle avec son champagne sous l'effet de la surprise. Root n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle jubile et son sourire est tout ce qu'il y a de plus provoquant. Control la regarde sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage. Root ne l'a pas saluée afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'a jamais cherché à l'atteindre comme semble l'avoir pensé Samaritain, mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'elle est indigne de son intérêt. L'interface sait que ce qu'elle a fait est imprudent mais elle en a assez de se cacher, de fuir. Elle veut déclarer la guerre. Et de toute façon, elle a un plan de secours pour se sortir d'une telle situation.

\- Vous parliez de moi ? Enchaine innocemment Root avec un sourire en s'appuyant contre le bar.

Control hausse les sourcils sans la quitter des yeux. Greer et Lambert sont incapables de prononcer un mot sur le coup de la surprise.

\- Par où es-tu entrée ? demande finalement Jeremy.

La stupidité de la réponse fait encore plus sourire Root qui se fout d'eux.

\- Euh, fait-elle mine d'hésiter une seconde en posant un index sur ses lèvres. Par la porte, lâche-t-elle enfin, comme vous j'imagine.

Lambert soupire de colère. Mais aussi au fond de lui, de soulagement. Ils vont attraper Root et Samaritain oubliera peut-être sa colère contre lui et Blackwell.

Greer est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Ochlan les rejoint. Root se tourne vers lui et lui renvoie son sourire. Et cette fois, Lambert, Greer et Control sont totalement perdus.

\- Encore en train d'embêter quelqu'un, la taquine-t-il.

Root lui passe une main dans le dos avant de se tourner vers les trois individus qui affichent désormais un air aimable. Un peu figé pour Lambert. Et Root s'amuse d'autant plus. Elle adore les surprises, il devrait s'en souvenir, non ? Vu qu'à leur première rencontre, après l'avoir plaquée sur un mur en le menaçant de son arme, elle lui avait dit qu'elle adorait ça. Cette situation lui plait à souhait.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de saluer les invités ? Sourit Root.

\- Elle ne nous embête en rien, sénateur, murmure Greer. Votre fille ?

\- Une amie, sourit Ochlan.

Le vieux plisse les sourcils en prenant un faux air perplexe tout en regardant Root.

\- Quel est votre nom déjà ?

\- Oh, sourit Root en lui tendant sa main à serrer qu'il accepte de bon cœur sans la lâcher des yeux. Elisa, Elisa Scraw.

\- Très joli nom, murmure Greer. Permettez que je vous offre un verre.

Lambert lui tend une coupe de champagne que le vieux passe à Root. Et bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune envie, elle sourit en trinquant avec lui avant de boire une gorgée. Pour une raison qui lui déplait, elle voit Lambert ravi. Mais elle ne peut rien laisser paraitre de sa haine à leur égard devant le sénateur Ochlan.

Elle décide de profiter de la situation et se tourne vers Control.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le plaisir. Madame … ?

Control ouvre la bouche sans prononcer un mot. Elle n'en revient pas qu'elle, la plus paranoïaque des personnes de cette soirée, ait pu se retrouver piégée dans une telle situation. Par elle en plus, pas cette fêlée du bocal !

\- Madeline Monroe, présente Ochlan tout joyeux, à sa place. Une excellente analyste.

Et Control pince des lèvres sans lâcher Root d'un regard courtois où transparait une lueur de fureur.

\- Enchantée, murmure Root en lui souriant.

Control hoche la tête vers elle et Root se demande si elle a peur que le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler la rende malade. Elle est soudain prise d'une soudaine envie de rire à cette pensée. Mais soudain, Madeline renverse son verre de champagne par inadvertance sur Ochlan. Et Root comprend le subterfuge, son sourire glisse pour remplacer une sourde assurance.

\- Oh, je suis navrée, sénateur, murmure Control.

Elle lance un regard de colère à Lambert qui l'a poussée. Et Root comprend qu'elle n'était pas dans la manœuvre pour une fois. Mais qu'importe. Jeremy apporte une serviette pour éponger le désastre de la chemise d'Ochlan. Ce dernier a perdu son sourie et pince des lèvres, contrarié.

\- Il parait qu'il faut mettre de l'eau gazeuse, intervient Greer.

\- Exact, murmure Lambert en entrainant Ochlan. Venez, sénateur.

Ils s'éloignent et Root se tourne vers Control quand elle s'adresse enfin à elle.

\- A un de ces jours, mademoiselle Groves, murmure-t-elle en soupirant. Mais j'en doute.

Elle pose son verre et s'éloigne. Root se retrouve seule avec Greer qui la dévisage en souriant. Elle prend une autre gorgée de champagne. Il est assez bon. Mais elle sait que Shaw détesterait tout de cette soirée, du champagne (elle préfèrerait un bon whisky) au lieu trop chic, en passant par les sinistres invités qui s'y trouvent. Elle se tourne vers lui.

\- Si tu penses que le sénateur ou qui que ce soit ici peut te protéger, tu te trompes.

Root le dévisage. Il ne l'a jamais tutoyée. Ça la surprend.

\- Ça n'était que mon ticket d'entrée.

\- Je ne sais pas bien ce que vous cherchiez à cette soirée, mademoiselle Groves, reprend-t-il plus aimablement. Mais vous êtes très élégante, finit-il en appréciant sa tenue d'un œil expert qui lui donne envie de vomir.

Root remarque qu'il s'est repris, la colère l'a quitté et il la vouvoie de nouveau. Il met de nouveau une certaine distance entre eux tout en la complimentant sur quelque chose de particulièrement personnelle. Root aime s'habiller, se pomponner. La mode, c'est son truc d'une certaine manière même si ça n'a rien de fondamental dans sa vie. C'est idiot mais la remarque de Greer est personnelle, surprenante, pas déstabilisante, mais agaçante. Il cherche encore une fois à entrer dans un domaine qui n'appartient qu'à Root et où il n'a aucunement sa place.

\- Le jour où j'aurais besoin d'un conseil mode, Greer, vous serez le dernier être humain de cette planète à qui je m'adresserai.

Il lâche un petit rire amusé. Root commence à se sentir mal, mais elle n'est pas certaine que Greer soit le seul responsable de son état.

\- Qui est Elisa Scraw ?

\- Une potiche dont la seule ambition est de parvenir à sourire plusieurs heures d'affilées et ce, sans défaillir.

\- Un rôle qui ne vous convient pas.

\- Que pourriez-vous savoir de ce qui me convient, Greer ?

Il ne lui répond pas et lui lance son regard le plus mystérieux et le plus amusé. Et encore une fois, Root a envie de vomir sans être certaine que ça ne soit que sa faute.

\- Je suis étonnée que mademoiselle Shaw ne vous ait pas accompagné

Root ferme brièvement les yeux alors que son cœur s'accélère sans raison. Pourquoi se sent-elle si bizarre ? Elle pose une main sur le comptoir et Greer attrape son verre avant qu'elle ne le lâche et qu'il ne se fracasse par terre. Il le pose devant elle et Root comprend ce qui cloche.

\- Un problème, ma chère ?

Elle lui lance un regard assassin. Lambert a glissé une quelconque drogue afin de la rendre plus malléable. Elle se redresse.

\- Tachycardie, vision floue, tremblements, léger vertige, respiration qui s'accélère, énumère comiquement Greer. Vous savez ce que c'est, Root ?

Elle déglutit tout en se forçant à rester calme. Elle le regarde sans comprendre alors qu'il lui énonce tous ses symptômes. Mais elle ne parvient par identifier le poison.

\- De la digitaline, ma chère, poursuit Greer pas peu fier de son coup et voyant qu'elle ne parvient pas à trouver. Un cardiotonique assez toxique. Incolore et inodore. Vous allez faire un arrêt cardiaque dans …

Il regarde sa montre.

\- … une trentaine de minutes. Et d'ici là, ces effets vont empirer.

C'est vrai que pour l'instant, Root ressent tout ça, mais c'est assez indolore, juste désagréable. L'interface refuse de le laisser gagner.

\- Je vais très bien, hormis une petite nausée depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais il faut dire que ça me fait toujours cet effet là quand je vous croise.

\- Pourquoi tant de colère ? Sourit Greer sans se laisser déstabiliser. Vous n'avez pas choisi le bon Dieu, ma chère. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Et surtout, vous êtes trop proche d'Elle, on ne vous fera pas confiance facilement. Mais avec le temps … J'espère.

Il marque une pause et reste un instant pensif.

\- Mais l'aimer, reprend-t-il moqueusement dans un petit rire franc. L'amour est une faiblesse, Root. Louisa ne sera pas comme ça. Elle n'aimera pas quelque chose d'aussi faible. Elle aimera une puissance bien plus forte et aux pouvoirs illimités, et ainsi contrairement à vous elle ne s'attirera pas la colère de Samaritain.

Son assurance met Root de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je ne veux que votre bien, reprend gentiment Greer avec un sourire qui n'a rien de convaincant, et surtout celui de la petite Louisa. Dites-moi où elle est.

Root lâche un rire moqueur.

\- Jamais plus vous ne la toucherez, siffle-t-elle menaçante.

\- Nous la récupérerons, je ne me fais aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai bon espoir que ce soit vous qui nous la donniez.

L'interface rit pour de bon cette fois.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a au monde qui peut vous faire croire à un tel délire ?

\- La vie que Samaritain lui offrirait. Une vie saine où tous ses talents seraient utilisés à bon escient pour atteindre le prochain stade de l'évolution.

\- Jamais, siffle Root.

\- Je préférerais ne pas vous voir torturer pour fatalement finir par obtenir cette information de votre bouche, Root.

\- Que pourriez-vous me faire ici, Greer ?

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas, mademoiselle Groves. Vous devriez savoir que tout comme vous, je prévoie toujours une issue de secours à toute situation.

Root sort un poudrier de son sac pour se remaquiller, surprenant par la même Greer. Elle profite du miroir pour apercevoir Lambert et Blackwell postés à certains lieux de la salle de réception. Armes au poing.

\- Que cherchiez-vous à prouver en venant ici ce soir ? poursuit Greer sans se laisser déboussoler par son attitude. Vous saviez que Samaritain enverrait des agents pour vous.

Root range son poudrier et sort son rouge à lèvre.

\- Je vous avoue que je ne comprends pas.

\- Je voulais vous prouver quelque chose, avoue Root en commençant à se colorer les lèvres. Quelque chose qu'il me semblait fondamental que vous sachiez.

Il hausse les sourcils et Root sourit narquoisement en suspendant un instant son geste.

\- Je peux vous atteindre n'importe où et n'importe quand. Vous blessez là où ça vous ferez le plus mal à vous et à Samaritain. Je vais le réduire en miettes et vous tailler en pièce. Coup après coup.

\- Je crains que ces fameux plans ne soient légèrement compromis, Root, murmure Greer en observant sa montre. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Samaritain possède l'antidote à votre mal actuel. Acceptez de me suivre élégamment, prenez mon bras et sortons gentiment sans perturber cette charmante soirée.

Elle hausse les sourcils sarcastiquement sans le quitter des yeux, tout en finissant de s'appliquer son rouge à lèvre.

\- Vous pouvez choisir d'être tranquille ou rebelle comme vous l'aimez tant. Mais si vous mourrez d'un arrêt cardiaque ici, ça me convient tout à fait pour vous évacuer. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous viendrez avec moi de gré ou de force. Et c'est également de gré ou de force que vous me révélerez l'endroit où vous avez caché Louisa. Tout dépend de ce que vous allez choisir maintenant.

\- Non Greer, c'est vous qui choisissez, claque Root furieuse en refermant son rouge à lèvre. Et c'est justement ce que vous venez de faire.

Elle referme le rouge à lèvre dans un bruit sec. Greer ne comprend pas la suite, le bâtiment tremble et les gens hurlent en se couchant à terre. Les lumières s'éteignent un instant. Quand elles se rallument, Root balance un plateau plein de verres dans la figure de Lambert qui s'effondre au sol. Elle sort son arme de son sac et tire sur Greer, bien décidée à l'éliminer. Mais il s'est caché contre le bar et Blackwell le protège de son corps, tout en sortant une arme pour lui tirer dessus. Et Root s'enfuit. Jeff lui court après, bien décidé à ne pas la perdre cette fois-ci. Bien que sonné, Lambert se relève et se lance aussi à sa poursuite. Mais il a du retard et le temps d'arriver aux portes d'entrée du hall du bâtiment, Root et Jeff sont déjà sortis. Les portes se sont mécaniquement refermées et sont bloquées par Ariane. Samaritain ne parvient pas à les ouvrir avant de longues minutes et Lambert comprend que Root avait tout prévu. Il jure de colère d'être coincé là. Il les voit s'éloigner et tourner au coin de la rue. Il espère que Blackwell la rattrapera cette fois. Il les voit disparaitre et quelques minutes plus tard, Samaritain parvient à ouvrir les portes de nouveau et il peut enfin courir après elle lui aussi.

Root n'avait pas vu venir le coup de l'empoisonnement, mais elle s'était finalement trouver un point commun avec Greer. Elle aussi avait un plan B. Par contre, James Oward serait furieux pour la Jaguar qu'elle venait de réduire en un amas de tôle brûlée.

La situation n'est pas réglée pour Root qui court pieds nus, ses escarpins à la main. En considérant que Greer n'ait pas menti sur le temps qui lui est imparti, elle va devoir vite se débarrasser de Blackwell afin de trouver une solution tout aussi rapidement à son problème. Elle fonce à travers le parc commémoratif et se dirige vers le métro. Heureusement que le samedi soir, il est ouvert jusqu'à une heure du matin. Elle regrette profondément celui de New-York qui ne s'arrête jamais. Au moment où elle entre dans la station Judiciary Square, les reproches furieux de Shaw lui parviennent aux oreilles. Et malgré la situation, Root sourit de l'entendre enfin. De la savoir avec elle est un immense réconfort. Courir n'est pas bon, vu ce qu'elle a ingéré, mais ralentir pour se faire prendre est encore pire.

Ariane a prévenu Shaw dès l'explosion, dès qu'elle a eu confirmation que les symptômes décrits par Greer étaient bel et bien en train d'être ressentis par Root. Elle a vu la sueur commencer à perler sur son front, elle a perçu l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Il lui fallait un médecin. Sameen ne dormait pas de toute façon. Elle s'est levée d'un bond du canapé, folle de colère face à son inattention pour le verre de champagne offert par ce taré, et que Root a accepté de boire. Mais pour l'instant, elle l'entend courir. Elle ouvre son ordinateur et demande à Ariane un visuel.

Elle y voit immédiatement Root en robe de cocktail courir pieds nus sur le quai du métro. Un agent de Samaritain la poursuit et Sam reconnait le crétin de Philadelphie. Jeff Blackwell.

\- Samantha, hurle-t-il sans cesser de lui courir après.

Root s'arrête dans une glissade bruyante alors qu'elle arrive au bout du quai.

\- Samantha, appelle-t-il de nouveau.

Elle ne peut plus avancer, elle est coincée et il s'en réjouit, ça sera simple au moins. Et avec Jeff derrière elle, Root ne peut plus reculer non plus. Mais à la plus grande stupeur de Blackwell, Root n'arrête pas sa course folle et saute immédiatement sur les rails sans hésiter, alors même qu'un métro arrive à pleine vitesse. Il sera là dans quelques secondes. De l'autre côté des rails, Root s'enfonce dans un recoin à l'abri et se tourne vers lui en lui souriant, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne la tuera pas parce que Samaritain la veut vivante, et sachant aussi qu'il ne sautera pas non plus sur la voie pour la rejoindre par peur de mourir écrasé sous un train. Il la braque et elle fait de même.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir entre deux trains, sourit-elle à bout de souffle aussi bien à cause de sa course qu'à cause du poison.

Greer avait raison, les symptômes empirent vite. Ça lui fait mal désormais.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu as fait mais j'ai des ordres. Et mon boss m'a payé un bon paquet pour que je te ramène.

\- Ouais, en plus de torturer une pauvre jeune femme à terre, ainsi qu'une enfant de six ans terrorisée que vous avez traumatisée, rétorque Root avec colère.

Shaw hausse les sourcils. Elle ne se qualifierait pas vraiment de pauvre jeune femme mais qu'importe. Elle comprend que Root essaie de gagner du temps. Quand le métro sera passé, elle disparaitra dans un tunnel sous-terrain. Là où Ariane comme Samaritain seront aveugles, mais là où elle sera en sécurité. Elle se remémore tout ce qu'elle sait sur la digitaline. Elle sait que le cœur de Root va s'emballer jusqu'à faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Pendant ce temps, Jeff regarde l'interface, horrifié par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Et il ne comprend pas de qui elle parle. De l'autre femme avec elle ? Celle dont Martine s'est tant vantée de s'être occupée ? Surement. Mais la gamine ? Quelle gamine ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, ça je ne suis pas au courant.

Root le voit sincère et elle a un horrible doute sur son implication dans toute cette affaire.

\- Dis à Samaritain que je ne le laisserais pas en paix. Il va …

\- Samaritain ? La coupe Blackwell totalement perdu. C'est qui ?

Il regarde avec appréhension le métro arriver, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Il doit l'immobiliser, peu importe ce qu'elle lui raconte, il n'est plus vraiment certain de vouloir savoir. Cette affaire sent mauvais. Il doit l'arrêter maintenant sinon elle va de nouveau disparaître. Il vise et …

\- Tu ne sais pas pour qui tu travailles en fait, réalise Root ébahie. Tu ne sais vraiment rien. Tu n'es qu'un pion et même si tu voulais, tu pourrais rien comprendre.

Il secoue la tête. Comment ose-t-elle le traiter de crétin ? Elle ne sait rien de lui, rien du pourquoi il en est arrivé là sur ce quai ! Même lui ne le sait pas, et honnêtement, il s'en fiche. Il n'a jamais voulu que sauver sa peau, ne pas revenir en arrière, à son ancienne vie. Seul son patron lui a promis ça.

\- Je ne retournerai pas en prison, crache-t-il. Ça c'est sûr.

Elle hausse les sourcils et sourit encore plus. Voilà ce qui semble le plus terrible pour ce pauvre type. La prison. S'il savait comme il y a pire …

\- Et tu vas devoir faire une croix sur moi, sourit-elle. Ça c'est sûr aussi.

Jeff est scotché, elle sait. Elle sait, comme tout le monde. Lui seul est dans le noir. Il a soudain l'impression de n'être bel et bien qu'un pantin faisant le sale boulot. D'ailleurs où était Lambert ? Personne ne veut répondre à ses questions mais peut-être qu'elle …

\- Pour qui je travaille ? demande-t-il à regret.

Samaritain exhorte Jeremy à courir plus vite pour les rejoindre. Il a compris que Jeff va se faire avoir par Groves. A cause de son insatiable curiosité. Le métro arrive dans trois secondes.

\- Pour une entité qui s'appelle Samaritain, l'informe Root.

Deux secondes.

\- Ils t'ont fait croire qu'ils n'avaient que de bonnes intentions, mais tu peux me croire, ils t'ont menti.

Le bruit du métro couvre presque les dernières paroles de Root mais Jeff les entend alors qu'il baisse son arme. Jeremy débouche dans la station au moment où le train passe devant Root. Une fois la station traversée par ce dernier, elle a disparu de l'endroit où elle était. Il rejoint Blackwell. Il est furieux puis perplexe quand ce dernier se tourne vers lui.

\- Qui est Samaritain ?

Lambert sort son téléphone qui sonne.

\- C'est lui.

Il décroche et le lui tend sachant que ce n'est pas pour lui. Jeff allait monter en grade.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Blackwell, murmure Samaritain. Je sais que vous avez surement de nombreuses questions. Mais l'urgence est de rattraper cette femme. Je vous ai engagé parce que vous avez de nombreuses qualités qui m'intéressent.

\- Mais je ne …

\- Monsieur Blackwell, reprend sèchement Samaritain qui s'impatiente. Chaque seconde perdue à vous expliquer est une seconde où elle s'éloigne. Elle est la clé pour atteindre mon objectif principal de ces dernières semaines. Tout ce que vous devez savoir dans l'immédiat c'est que je vous ai embauché, que je vous paye assez pour faire un travail précis. Rattrapez là. Et souvenez-vous que le jour où je vous ai engagé, je vous ai précisé que tout manquement aux ordres ou à la réussite de votre travail serait sévèrement puni.

Jeff déglutit.

\- Très sévèrement et définitivement puni, finit Samaritain. Je vous conseille donc de lui courir après.

\- Mais où … ?

\- Je sais où elle est, s'impatiente Samaritain. Grâce à son téléphone.

\- Elle ne l'a pas jeté ? S'étonne Lambert en sautant presque de joie.

\- Non, elle est plongée dans une conversation téléphonique qu'elle ne couperait pour rien au monde.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Dans son tunnel totalement obscur, Root court, ou plutôt se traine aussi vite que possible, guidée par Ariane, et exhortée par Sameen qui l'engueule.

\- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête, siffle Shaw en contrôlant très difficilement sa colère.

\- Je ne pouvais pas résister, sourit Root avec difficulté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que toi, mon cœur, qui me fasse palpiter si fort à cet instant. Ta douce voix au téléphone, c'est ça qui me fait tant défaillir.

Root souffle difficilement dans sa course. Malgré elle, elle ralentit. Shaw observe le décompte des minutes lui restant à vivre et qui défile. Ariane lui a mis sur l'écran de son ordinateur dès qu'elle a su pour Root. Elle n'avait pas vu Lambert à l'œuvre, glisser le poison dans son verre, Samaritain a brouillé les caméras du musée. Dès que Root s'était démasquée à Greer, Samaritain était intervenu et elle n'avait plus eu accès aux événements qui ont eu lieu dans le bâtiment, sauf au travers de son interface via son implant.

Sameen expire de rage alors que Root se marre de la situation. Sam a envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui faire réaliser le lisier où elle s'est embourbée, le fait qu'elle est seule, qu'elle ne pourra pas l'aider. Pas cette fois.

\- Si tu veux le savoir ce qui m'a pris, reprend Root de plus en plus difficilement en soufflant face à son silence furieux qu'elle décèle, c'est de prendre à son jeu Greer.

\- Ne parle pas, l'interrompt Shaw.

Root perçoit son inquiétude derrière son emportement. Ariane rappelle à Sameen le temps qu'il reste à Root avant un arrêt cardiaque. 18 minutes. Elle ne veut pas qu'elles se disputent maintenant, elle veut que Sam l'aide, en prenant sur elle pour ce qui est de sa colère.

\- Avance, l'exhorte-t-elle. Root, ne ralentis pas. Bouge-toi bon sang, s'énerve-t-elle en regardant l'heure tourner.

Root va très mal maintenant. Elle transpire beaucoup, respire trop vite et son cœur lui semble à deux doigts d'exploser. C'est encore pire que quand Control l'a torturée à coup de barbiturique et d'amphétamine pour lui faire dérailler le cœur et la faire parler. Elle ne marche pas droit, elle ne court plus désormais, elle ne peut plus. Tout son corps lui fait mal à hurler de douleur. Elle a de nombreux vertiges et le sol tangue comme le pont d'un bateau en pleine tempête. Si seulement son cœur ralentissait.

Malgré son état, elle passe inaperçu dans le hall de la gare Union Station qui est bondé malgré l'heure tardive. Le tunnel qu'elle a emprunté a débouché dans le métro de l'Union Station. Elle en est ressortie et est montée discrètement sur le quai. Elle ne serait jamais ressortie sachant sa couverture grillée mais Shaw a insisté pour elle ne sait quelle raison. Et Root est trop mal pour désobéir.

Ariane ne s'occupe pas des caméras. Pas la peine, elle sait que Samaritain a retrouvé Root, qu'il écoute sa conversation avec Sameen. Retrouver le téléphone une fois l'identité d'Elisa Scraw découverte n'a pas été difficile. Il était parvenu malgré Ariane et sa farouche résistance à écouter la conversation. Mais pas question que Root jette le téléphone. Elle a besoin de l'aide de Shaw. Elle protège pourtant autant qu'elle peut, ralentissant au mieux les recherches de Samaritain pour localiser, grâce à l'appel, Shaw et Louisa. Quant à Root, il a déjà envoyé ses agents après elle, mais Ariane brouille leur communication avec Samaritain et pour l'instant, ils errent dans les tunnels que Root vient d'emprunter.

\- Mais faites attention, s'offusque une femme dans laquelle Root vient de foncer sans l'avoir vue.

L'interface ne répond pas. Elle passe à côté d'un restaurant mexicain. Elle prend un verre et une salière sur une table et parvient à se trainer jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Elle ouvre la salière et en vide le contenu dans le verre tout en le remplissant d'eau à un robinet. Elle le boit sans hésiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte et le lâche une fois vide. Il n'a pas touché le sol pour exploser en mille éclats que la grande brune est déjà en train de vider son estomac dans le lavabo. La tachycardie s'aggrave et Root doit trouver un défibrillateur.

\- Root, écoute-moi, intervient Shaw que Ariane vient d'informer. Il y a un hôpital à quelques minutes à pied. Vas-y.

\- Ok, murmure Root déjà fatiguée de ne prononcer que ce simple petit mot.

Ariane la guide et Shaw continue à l'encourager, ou plutôt à l'enguirlander pour qu'elle avance. Se faire vomir est une bonne chose mais ça ne changera pas le fait que le poison a eu le temps de passer dans son sang, et ça, Shaw le sait contrairement à Root. Il lui reste 8 minutes, se lamente intérieurement Shaw devant son ordinateur, Root s'était trainée comme une vraie limace dans ce tunnel.

L'interface atteint l'hôpital 5 minutes plus tard. Elle entre par les urgences bondés à cause d'une certaine explosion près du National Building Museum, et où personne ne s'inquiète de son sort. Root se traine jusque dans la réserve de médicaments. La porte claque derrière elle et le bruit tumultueux des sirènes et du raffut des urgences s'estompent soudain.

\- J'y suis, murmure Root brisant le calme des lieux.

Elle allume la lumière et se retrouve face à de nombreuses étagères chargées de médicaments et de matériel médical. Elle entend Shaw prononcer des paroles qui ne lui sont pas adressées et qui ne font pas sens dans son esprit embrumé.

\- … sûre que c'est de la digitaline ? Tu l'as laissée seule, rage-t-elle, j'aurais dû venir, elle n'a même pas de renforts. Elle est toute seule.

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule, Shaw …

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que tu lui es d'une foutue utilité là, tout de suite. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter à rester ici, claque Shaw avec amertume pour clôturer la question.

Elle marque une pause, mais Ariane ne répond rien. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer la colère de Shaw. Et ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Amphétamine ou diurétique ? marmonne-t-elle incapable d'être cohérente dans ses paroles alors que ses pensées volent à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Ariane ?

Root ne percute pas, elle sait juste que son cœur va lâcher. Elle trouve un défibrillateur et le charge à pleine puissance. Arrachant et déchirant pratiquement le bustier de sa robe, elle colle les électrodes sur sa poitrine, informant ainsi l'appareil de son rythme cardiaque. 137 pulsations par minutes. Lorsque la lumière lui indique que l'appareil est chargé, Root pose son pouce sur le bouton pour le presser quand …

\- Root, non, lui hurle Shaw en se décidant soudain.

Elle s'arrête nette.

\- Quoi ? Il faut pas ?

\- Si, mais pas maintenant.

\- Mais …

\- Et ne m'interromps pas, crache Shaw, ou dans deux minutes, tu seras morte à moins de faire exactement ce que je te dis. C'est clair ?

Et Root sourit en lâchant un petit rire réjoui parce que Shaw en prouvant son extrême inquiétude pour son état vient de lui montrer son amour et son attachement pour elle. C'est si rare qu'elle en sourit. Et Shaw lève les yeux au ciel. Root se marre dans un instant pareil !

\- Je suis toute ouïe, mon cœur. Tu sais bien que ta douce voix n'est que …

\- Trouve de l'antihistaminique et de la lidocaïne, coupe froidement Shaw en professionnelle.

Root regarde autour d'elle et se met à fouiller en lisant à toute allure le nom des produits. Ses gestes sont imprécis, maladroits et désordonnés du fait de ses tremblements, et elle renverse beaucoup de matériels par terre au passage dans un boucan d'enfer. Son état s'aggrave. Root attrape finalement ce que Shaw lui a demandé. Elle remarque que ce sont des flacons et elle comprend qu'elle va devoir se faire une injection. Elle trifouille de nouveau et trouve un garrot, une seringue et une aiguille. Et n'y tenant plus, elle s'effondre à terre, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Sameen a déjà calculé la dose en fonction de son poids. Mais c'est quand même Ariane la plus rapide.

\- 3ml d'antihistaminique et 2 ml de lidocaïne, informe-t-elle son interface.

Root met le tout dans sa seringue et reste là sans s'en servir. Elle respire à une vitesse folle et son cœur semble à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Au milieu du cou, dans la veine, ordonne Shaw. Ça neutralisera la digitaline.

Root obéit sans réfléchir. L'injection n'a aucun effet sur son cœur.

\- Tu vas perdre connaissance, l'informe calmement Shaw. Ne panique pas. Maintenant déclenche la charge à 200.

Root charge de nouveau l'appareil. Ça lui semble long, trop long.

\- Root, appuie, ordonne Shaw au bout de longues secondes.

Mais l'interface ne l'entend plus que de très loin. Elle ne sait même pas comment elle s'est retrouvée allongée à terre. Mais elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait là d'ailleurs. La douleur est insupportable et la cloue sur place, elle est arrivée aux limites de ce qu'elle peut supporter. Son doigt est à quelques centimètres d'un bouton qu'elle doit visiblement presser. Mais elle n'arrive plus à bouger. Son cœur ralentit enfin, mais Root est surprise de ne pas trouver ça si agréable alors que c'est ce qu'elle demande depuis … depuis quand déjà ?

\- ROOT ! hurle Shaw. TU TIENS A MOURIR ? APPUIE SUR CE BOUTON.

\- Root, appuie sur ce bouton, s'énerve à son tour Ariane.

Mais la grande brune sombre dans le noir.

\- APPUIE !

Sameen se retrouve seule en ligne. Le bruit strident de l'appareil résonne à ses oreilles. Lui annonçant la pire des nouvelles. Un terrible silence s'installe.

Sam baisse la tête, prête à accepter sans un cri, sans une larme, et sans un geste, que le peu d'équilibre acquis dans sa vie disparaisse. La colère de son impuissance la submerge et ses yeux s'obscurcissent de haine. Elle va tous les crever ! Elle est prête à foncer quand elle entend quelque chose au bout de sa communication. Quelqu'un qui bouge ! L'espoir renait ! Root ? Non, elle est stupide, le bruit du moniteur lui indique toujours que son cœur est à l'arrêt depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant.

\- Ne crains rien pour elle, la rassure Ariane soulagée.

\- Qu … ?

Elle ne finit pas. Quelqu'un vient de déclencher le défibrillateur. Mais qui ? Elle entend la charge se déclencher une seconde fois et quelqu'un respirer soudain. Shaw par contre retient son souffle.

Lui, il regarde Root sans une émotion. La grande brune regarde autour d'elle, un peu inquiète, puis tellement soulagée quand elle le voit à ses côtés qu'elle se rallonge sereinement au sol.

\- Ça va ? S'informe Root en fronçant les sourcils et en l'observant.

\- Moi ? murmurent simultanément Sameen et John.

\- Reese ! s'exclame Shaw avec une telle reconnaissance dans la voix que John en sourit.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas seule, murmure Ariane pour Sameen. Comment tu vas Root ?

\- Ça va, grogne l'interface en se redressant. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, lui répondent en en même temps Shaw, Reese et Ariane.

\- Va à l'hôpital, lui conseille John en l'aidant à se lever.

Ariane l'avait appelé trois heures plus tôt. Root avait besoin d'aide à Washington et il avait foncé. Il honorerait sa promesse de les aider si elles en avaient besoin. Elles semblaient avoir oublié. Mais pas John et pas Ariane non plus visiblement. Bien qu'Harold y ait été opposé, assurant que Root s'en sortirait, comme toujours, avait-il d'ailleurs ajouté avec un air sombre, Reese avait sauté dans le premier avion pour Washington. Ariane l'avait prévenu dès que Root avait dû se rendre à cette soirée. Elle ne tenait pas à prendre de risque pour son interface. Elle avait bien fait visiblement. Root était vivante !

Reese l'avait trouvée grâce à Ariane. Mais encore une fois sur le sol quasi morte, en plein arrêt cardiaque quand il était entré. Il avait vu le défibrillateur, les électrodes posées sur la poitrine. Il avait mis Root sur le dos, et avait déclenché la charge. Son corps avait été parcouru par un violent courant électrique qui avait fait redresser son corps lors de la contraction des muscles au passage du courant. L'interface était mollement retombée. Son cœur était soudain reparti et elle avait brusquement inspiré de l'air en s'éveillant. John la dévisageait. Très inquiet. Elle s'était inquiétée de savoir s'il allait bien, parce que vu sa tête … Enfin bon, il était d'une extrême pâleur.

\- J'y suis déjà, sourit Root.

\- Evacuez, ordonne Ariane. Vite.

Reese ôte sa chemise pour en couvrir Root et la porte à moitié pour sortir. Il hausse les sourcils parce qu'elle prend quand même le temps de remettre ses superbes chaussures.

\- Des escarpins Louboutin, murmure-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Reese ne réplique rien. Pas la peine, c'est Root de retour au naturel. C'est mieux que Root morte.

\- A plus tard, mon cœur, murmure l'interface pour Shaw et elle raccroche.

Elle jette le téléphone à terre et l'explose avec son talon aiguille. Et ils bougent.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Greer entend Root souffrir au bout du fil, respirer à une vitesse folle. Mais aussi flirter avec Shaw quand elle parvient à parler. Elles n'étaient pas en querelle comme l'avait supposé, ou plutôt, espéré Martine.

Samaritain tente de localiser Root via l'appel. Mais aussi Sameen. Sameen qui est avec Louisa, probabilité à 74,36%. Root lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper d'elle, la protéger de lui. Quelle sottise, il aurait Louisa ! Jamais ni Root, ni Shaw n'y pourraient quoique ce soit. Louisa, son objectif. Samaritain la chercherait sans relâche. Mais la Machine le ralentissait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'oppose ainsi à lui, si violement, si frontalement. Sans se cacher derrière ses agents, derrière sa précieuse interface qui allait bientôt y rester. Mais pas là, elle devait sentir que Root ne survivrait pas. Elle avait au moins le courage de lui faire face ce soir.

Greer et Samaritain avaient entendu toute la conversation entre Shaw et Groves. Mais pas qu'eux, Martine, Lambert et Blackwell aussi. Samaritain y avait veillé, rien n'était privé entre elles et eux. Plus ils en sauraient, plus ce petit jeu pervers tournerait à leur avantage pour les capturer. Une conversation chaudement intéressante. Greer avait éclaté d'un rire franc quand Root, au bord de la crise cardiaque, avait taquiné jusqu'au bout Sameen par sa petite phrase "Je suis toute ouïe.".

Impossible de les trouver, ni l'une, ni l'autre au départ. Et puis Shaw avait dit à Root d'aller à l'hôpital Kaiser Permanente Capitol Hill. Il y avait envoyé ses agents. Mais une fois enfin sortis de ses fichus tunnels où ils se sont enlisés pendant de trop longues minutes, et une fois arrivés sur place dix minutes plus tard, Lambert et Blackwell avaient fouillé l'hôpital en vain. Ils n'avaient trouvé qu'un téléphone brisé au sol d'une réserve isolée. Et pas de Root.

Samaritain s'en était douté et il n'avait pas misé là-dessus. Il a combattu la Machine très agressivement durant l'appel, afin de trouver Shaw. La Machine n'a rien voulu céder, défendant et cachant habilement. Alors Samaritain avait menacé là où ça ferait mal. Il avait menacé les numéros non pertinents auxquels elle tenait tant, ceux qu'elle avait déjà sauvés avec l'aide de ses agents. Ariane avait été au pied du mur. Incapable de lui répondre tant elle était en colère et apeurée par ce chantage. Et Samaritain avait commencé par tuer Ernie Trask, un concierge, puis Darren Mac Grady, un jeune musicien, et Mira Dobrica, une hôtelière. Trois arrêts cardiaques.

\- Dois-je continuer ? lui demanda sournoisement Samaritain.

Ariane n'avait pas répondu, elle avait senti une colère l'envahir et elle avait voulu riposter, lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle voulait protéger ces gens, les sauver, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus céder à Samaritain et le laisser trouver leur refuge. Elle avait alors vu une quatrième mort se profiler, Leila Smith, une enfant de huit ans. Une véritable angoisse la prit. Et c'est en parallèle à ce moment précis que le cœur de Root s'était arrêté dans une horreur absolue. Se tournant totalement sur le sort de son interface agonisante, Ariane avait relâché une milliseconde l'attention sur Samaritain. Et ce dernier en avait profité, il s'était détourné de Leila pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Une milliseconde, c'est tout et Ariane avait tout de suite repris son stratagème pour cacher Sameen et Louisa. Samaritain n'avait pas trouvé leur cachette, mais il passa sa frustration en localisant la région environnante. Près du lac Supérieur, les bornes téléphoniques lui avaient permis de remonter jusqu'à entre Herbster et Bayfield d'abord, puis jusqu'à Cornucopia et Red Cliff ensuite rétrécissant le champ de recherche autour de Sand Bay, puis … plus rien. La Machine avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur sa pathétique tentative de protection. Elle est si faible que la faire chanter et céder était simple comme tout. Cette IA pervertie ressentait les émotions. Juste pathétique !

Et désormais, Martine savait où chercher. A peu près. Elle pataugeait de moins en moins, sourit-elle en démarrant sa voiture en trombe. Elle y serait dans deux heures. Mais …

\- Non, vous patienterez, agent Rousseau, ordonne sèchement Samaritain.

Il est furieux soudain. Une mauvaise nouvelle pour ses plans passe à la télévision. La Machine et Root le punissaient par où il avait voulu les avoir.

Martine reste silencieuse, elle sent la colère monter. S'il lui refuse ce plaisir …

\- Les agents Lambert et Blackwell vont vous rejoindre.

\- Que dois-je faire en attendant ? Siffle-t-elle en se retenant de hurler.

\- Vous cherchez, mais si vous trouvez, vous avez interdiction de régler ça seule. Suis-je clair ?

Martine se calme, soulagée de ne pas être retirée de cette mission.

\- Je les trouverai, rétorque-t-elle simplement.

Elle demande une vue satellite de la zone afin d'en repérer les bâtiments. Il y en a une quinzaine. Priant pour que leur foutue Machine n'ait pas donné une fausse piste, Martine élimine les hangars agricoles et privilégie les maisons. Il y en a douze. Trois sont annuellement habitées. Il en reste neuf. Elle ne se décourage pas pour autant. Elles doivent être dans une maison planquée, surement dans une forêt, isolée. Sinon quelqu'un les aurait vu … Non, leur foutue Machine n'aurait pas pris un tel risque. Samaritain a scanné la zone. C'est la fin de la saison estivale, les vacanciers repartent. Quatre maisons sont désormais inoccupées. Martine part fouiller les cinq autres. Peut-être avec un peu de chance …

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root coupe le contact de sa voiture de location. Il est deux heures du matin. Ariane lui a affrété un jet privé. La mission était un succès, l'IA avait envoyé ce que Root avait découvert à la presse. Tout passait en boucle à la télévision, la Russie était disculpée. Les Etats-Unis s'accusaient eux-mêmes désormais, cherchant un traitre, un coupable. La fameuse voix parlant avec Mechkov dans la conversation téléphonique. Une voix que personne n'identifierait, celle de Greer. Mais qu'importe, la mission de Root était d'innocenter la Russie, pour éviter une escalade de violence. Chose faite, le président lui-même devant la gravité de l'affaire présentait actuellement de plates excuses au gouvernement russe. James Oward était démis de ces fonctions, la preuve ayant été faite qu'il a financé le terrorisme au nom du gouvernement américain et cela sans le savoir. Le budget occulte était mis à découvert et les méthodes pour l'approvisionner, également. Le scandale allait révolter la population dès le lendemain matin. Samaritain avait perdu cette manche.

Et Root avait mérité de rentrer, de les retrouver. La séparation avait été longue, plus longue que prévue. Et en plus, Root avait failli mourir ce soir. Elle méritait ce plaisir.

L'interface a un énorme sourire alors qu'elle sort de sa voiture. Elle range son téléphone après avoir envoyé son SMS, elle tient toujours ses promesses. Lou le sait. C'est une règle fondamentale entre elles, Root lui a toujours appris qu'on ne faisait pas de promesses qu'on ne pouvait pas tenir. Et elle, sa mère, les tenait toujours. Pour Lou, mais aussi pour les autres. Même les pires promesses lorsqu'on déclenchait sa colère.

Root entre dans la maison en silence et se tourne vers l'escalier. Mais personne n'en descend, Louisa doit dormir, Root l'embrassera doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, elles se verront demain. Pourtant l'escalier est vite chassé de ses préoccupations. La lumière du salon est allumée, or il n'y a person … Ah non, découvre Root perplexe en s'avançant. Shaw est dans le canapé, assise très inconfortablement. Mais endormie. Et elle transpire beaucoup, ses traits sont crispés comme si elle souffrait. Root se mord les lèvres, indécise. Doit-elle la réveiller ? Ses lourdes cernes lui indiquent qu'elle n'a pas dû dormir depuis des jours, mais là elle est plongée dans un mauvais rêve. Shaw commence à respirer difficilement, à gémir. Dans quelques secondes, elle va cracher sa haine et sa douleur en hurlant. Mais si Root intervient pour la réconforter … Elle panique un peu, incapable de prendre une décision. Shaw commence à parler, des paroles de haine décousues. Elle hausse peu à peu le ton et Root réagit. Elle la secoue délicatement.

\- Sam, appelle-t-elle doucement. Réveille to …

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir que deux mains enserrent son cou et lui coupent la parole autant que le souffle. Sameen serre et Root se retrouve projetée dos au sol, Sam au-dessus d'elle l'étrangle sans la voir. L'interface tente de desserrer ses mains, elle a cruellement besoin d'air.

\- Sameen, murmure-t-elle en remuant les lèvres sans qu'aucun son audible n'en sorte.

Ses yeux se chargent de larmes, pas juste pour la douleur et le fait qu'elle étouffe, mais surtout parce que Shaw ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est en train de la tuer. Mourir assassiner par la femme qu'elle aime, c'est l'un des pires cauchemars de Root. Et quand Shaw se réveillera et verra, ce sera terrible pour elle. En désespoir de cause, Root la frappe pour la réveiller. Mais Shaw reste imperturbable aux coups qui s'affaiblissent peu à peu, et elle ne desserre pas. Root tente de hurler pour la réveiller, mais aucun son ne sort, juste un râle. Il lui reste une seule solution mais Root refuse de lui tirer dessus. Puis soudain un cri perçant de terreur retentit. Mais il ne vient pas d'elle. Louisa entre dans son champ de vision.

\- ARRÊTE, hurle la petite en se ruant dans le dos de Sam qu'elle matraque à coups de poing. SHAW ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! TU VAS LA TUER !

Root sent brusquement l'étau autour de son cou disparaitre, et l'air entre enfin dans ses poumons. Louisa recule, en larme et morte de peur. Shaw est parfaitement réveillée maintenant et elle se relève brusquement comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle cligne des yeux pour mieux saisir ce qui l'entoure et machinalement, elle remet son oreillette. Ariane est silencieuse, la laissant comprendre seule. Ses yeux tombent d'abord sur Root à terre qui se redresse, assise et reprend son souffle. Merde, Root ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? La grande brune la regarde calmement, comme si tout allait bien. Puis Shaw entend des sanglots non loin d'elles. Qui ? Elle n'est vraiment pas bien réveillée, mais elle trouve assez vite Louisa recroquevillée dans un coin. Et la honte la submerge. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé ! Elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit.

\- NON, hurle Root d'une voix rauque, SHAW, ATTENDS !

Mais elle ne se retourne pas. Et fonce dans la nuit.

\- Root, rattrape là, conseille Ariane.

Mais l'interface ne peut pas laisser Louisa seule dans cet état. Elle se précipite vers celle qui lui a sauvé la vie et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Je te consolerai plus tard, je dois la rattraper. Merci Lou, je t'en dois une. Encore. Va dans ta chambre, je reviens. C'est promis.

La petite acquiesce vivement malgré ses larmes et voit sa mère sortir en courant par la baie vitrée à la suite de Sameen. Elle avait reçu son SMS et s'était levée pour l'accueillir en bas. Elle a mis quelques minutes à trouver le courage de traverser sa chambre et le couloir plongé dans le noir profond. Elle avait pensé renoncer, mais maman lui avait trop manqué. Elle avait pris sur elle et elle avait bien fait.

Lou essuie ses larmes et obéit à sa mère en remontant se coucher sachant qu'elle ne se rendormira pas sans elle.

Root erre dehors en courant et en appelant Sameen. C'est une chaude nuit de pleine lune, elle entend un orage gronder au loin. Mais où est passée Sameen ?

\- Root, la presse Ariane, elle est sur la corniche au bord de la falaise. Je crois qu'elle va …

Root n'entend même pas la fin de sa phrase, qu'elle fonce déjà en courant. Qu'importe de toute façon, elle sait ce que sont ces derniers mots. Shaw va en finir. Mais Root ne l'acceptera pas. Elle ne se souvient pas avoir jamais couru aussi vite, pas même pour sauver sa vie. Ariane a trouvé Sameen grâce à son oreillette. Elle avait tenté de la réveiller quand elle étranglait Root mais rien n'y avait fait. Shaw était plongée dans une haine si pure et si entière que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Enfin si. La petite Louisa, âgée de six ans et haute comme trois pommes, comme la taquine souvent Root, avait réussi. Les hurlements de la petite avaient trouvé le chemin menant Sameen à la reprise de conscience. Shaw ne lui avait ensuite pas répondu quand Ariane avait tenté de lui parler alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. Elle avait juste entendu un bruit incommodant de bile, mais aussi le bruit des vagues qui se fracassent. Et elle avait deviné. Shaw aimait cet endroit. Elle s'arrête à la corniche à chacune de ses courses, ça lui fait du bien ce silence, ce vide et cette immensité.

Et c'est bien là que Root la retrouve. Au bord du gouffre. Si Shaw saute, elle se tuera. Seuls les rochers frappés par des vagues féroces l'attendent en bas. Root ralentit. Sameen lui tourne le dos mais …

\- N'approche pas, murmure-t-elle.

Root secoue la tête sans lui obéir. Sameen entend ses pas et se retourne. A la pire horreur de Root, elle la voit triste et décidée. Le raz de marée qu'elle se force à retenir depuis si longtemps va bientôt la submerger et même elle n'y résistera pas. Root s'approche doucement et Shaw recule d'un pas, son talon au bord du vide. L'interface s'arrête nette.

\- Viens avec moi, la supplie Root. Allez viens, Sameen.

Mais Shaw secoue la tête négativement. C'est décidé, elle veut mourir pour cesser de lui faire tant de mal, pour cesser de la mettre en danger. Elle, la seule personne de son existence à l'avoir choisie et aimée. Elle ne veut pas briser la seule bonne et belle chose qu'elle ait eu la chance de trouver comme on trouve un trésor. Root est son trésor, son bonheur. Son endroit sûr et elle ne le sait même pas, réalise Shaw horrifiée. Tant de choses qu'elle ne lui a pas dites et avouées. Avant de sauter, elle lui doit la vérité. Toute la vérité. Car cette fois, c'est fini. Root finira par le savoir, Ariane a raison sur ce point. Elle finira par savoir, et il vaut mieux que ce soit par elle que par quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut que ce soit elle.

\- Ça va, tente de dédramatiser Root en souriant bien que la situation ne lui donne aucunement envie de rire. Tu m'as fait bien pir…

\- J'ai manqué de peu de te tuer, réplique froidement Shaw. N'avance pas, ajoute-t-elle vivement et sèchement en voyant Root faire deux nouveaux pas vers elle.

L'interface se stoppe nette.

\- D'accord, d'accord, promet-elle.

Elle ne veut pas que Shaw fasse une bêtise, surtout pas qu'elle recule, trébuche et bascule dans le vide. La situation est très critique et Root cherche désespérément une solution.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais tuée, murmure-t-elle à mi-voix. C'est une première.

Root l'écoute, elle a l'air calme, décidée à lui parler. Enfin ! Mais Root est totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle ne se serait pas attendue à une confession ainsi, ici, et comme ça. Mais elle l'avait dit à Sameen quand celle-ci s'était excusée de ne rien parvenir à lui dire. Elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête et que la connaissant, elle lui sortirait tout d'un bloc au moment où Root s'y attendrait le moins.

Là, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Sameen avait le don de la surprendre. Toujours. Rien n'était jamais fixe avec elle, tout bougeait et évoluait et toujours vers un mieux. Ce soir, Shaw parlerait et irait mieux, non ? Root aurait préféré qu'elle lui fasse sa confession à un autre endroit qu'au bord du vide d'une falaise.

\- La seule personne que je n'arrivais pas à tuer dans mes simulations c'était toi, Root.

L'interface ouvre la bouche de surprise. Plusieurs sentiments l'envahissent. La surprise. La joie. La valorisation. Paradoxalement à ce moment d'intense stress et d'intense tristesse, ce sont de bons sentiments. Et elle parvient à lui sourire faiblement. Ça, c'est un putain d'aveu d'amour. Le plus beau que Sameen ne lui ait jamais fait.

\- Tu étais mon endroit sûr depuis le début, Root, continue Shaw.

Et Root croit défaillir. Les larmes de bonheur coulent sur ses joues et son sourire ne la lâche pas.

\- Les tortures étaient affreuses mais je supportais tout parce que tu étais mon refuge secret. Là où j'étais en sécurité, protégée avec toi. Ils n'ont pas réussi à m'atteindre au début parce que j'étais là-bas avec toi et je m'en foutais du reste.

Elle se balance nerveusement d'avant en arrière et ne voit pas Root qui a avancé de deux nouveaux pas vers elle. Shaw est trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire. Tout sort naturellement de ses lèvres comme si elle avait tout prévu. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'a rien prévu, c'est surement mieux ainsi.

\- Et puis Martine a réussi à entrer dans mon petit lieu secret, lâche Sameen. Elle a su pour nous deux. J'ai subi et supporté les humiliations en chaîne sur nous deux. Ils voulaient tout salir. Et elle a réussi quand elle m'a prise, c'était horrible.

Root se stoppe nette dans son avancée vers Shaw. Elle pleure soudain beaucoup plus et certainement pas de joie en percutant ce que John voulait dire par " aller plus loin avec Shaw". La nouvelle, le secret de Sameen, celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux mais qu'elle ne voulait pas voir depuis des semaines, était enfin dévoilé. Elle aurait dû deviner, elle aurait pu le deviner. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu, elle s'était voilée la face alors que c'était si évident. Cette salope de Martine, cette sale perverse. La tristesse fait vite place à la colère. Mais c'est bref car avant de s'enflammer, Root doit empêcher Shaw de sauter dans le vide.

\- Elle a tout … bégaie Shaw. J'ai rien pu faire pour … Et j'ai fini par … Elle m'a … C'était tellement … personnel.

\- Personnel ? reprend Root écœurée par tant de cruauté gratuite.

Shaw acquiesce et lui déballe tout en détail comme un robot alors qu'elle se souvient en même temps.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Personnel. C'était le mot. Dégradant et humiliant. Une horreur. Si seulement Shaw avait pu s'en foutre, se détacher comme elle s'était détachée de tout le reste avant. Les simulations étaient déjà une humiliation quand ils assistaient à toute de leur vie. Mais dans le monde réel, la blonde avait voulu reproduire avec elle ce qu'elle pensait être digne d'un bon coup au lit avec Sameen Shaw. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu dans les simulations. Du sexe âpre, violent. Elle avait même essayé le sadomasochisme sur elle une fois.

Elle avait fait ça personnel. Brutalement. Ses doigts étaient toujours en sang, ça durait des heures. Elle adorait parcourir son corps raidi de douleur la frapper soudain sauvagement et vicieusement au moment où Sameen ne s'y attendait pas, pour la faire réagir quand elle la trouvait trop stoïque, trop silencieuse. Et elle parlait, parlait, parlait. Si seulement elle avait pu la fermer. Elle marquait une pause pour reprendre son souffle trop rapide, riait et parlait à nouveau. De son corps parfait dont elle énumérait les zones sensibles qui lui étaient chères, des seins aux jambes en passant par les cheveux et les lèvres. Elle la complimentait d'être si belle pour elle. Comme si Shaw l'avait fait exprès pour décupler son plaisir ! Mais son sujet de prédilection lors de ses monologues restait Root. Tout le temps. Elle en parlait hargneusement, haineusement. En se foutant d'elle, et d'elles ensemble. Elle salissait Root, la traitait comme une salope qu'on pouvait traîner dans la boue. Elle se foutait de son corps qu'elle avait pu observer en se félicitant de la qualité de celui de Shaw qu'elle avait plaisir à s'approprier. Elle se foutait de ses goûts en matière de sexe, bien trop douce et tendre, rien d'excitant. Elle accusait l'interface de ne pas traiter à fond le potentiel que représentait Shaw. Martine si. Et elle faisait remarquer à Sameen qu'un jour elle lui en serait sûrement reconnaissante. Elle promettait à Shaw de faire pire à Root. Elle lui exposait ce qu'elle appelait sa plus brillante idée dans le traitement de Sameen pour se détacher de l'interface. Martine jubilait en lui dépeignant la plus monstrueuse des scènes d'horreur. Root, attachée debout devant Shaw et se vidant de son sang après que Martine lui prise avec un objet de son choix particulièrement tranchant ou brûlant, elle n'avait pas encore bien décidé. Et pendant que l'interface agoniserait devant elle, elle aurait comme dernière vision de ce monde Martine violant Sameen sous ses yeux. La haine noire envahissait alors Shaw qui se promettait de ne jamais vendre Root, de ne jamais laisser la blonde poser la main sur l'interface. Que Martine la viole et la torture passait encore, mais pas Root !

Le rituel était souvent de même. La blonde entrait, lui souriait et lui spécifiait qu'elle avait pensé à elle et à ce moment toute la journée. Elle lui montait dessus et lui demandait d'un air goguenard en commençant à la caresser si elle savait ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. La blonde parlait crûment de la baiser. Shaw criait intérieurement au viol. Martine lui demandait ce qu'elle préférerait, ce qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui, si elle voulait qu'elle la prenne doucement ou durement, où elle voulait qu'elle l'embrasse et la morde. Shaw ne répondait pas et Martine souriait méchamment, insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait que la détendre et chasser son ennui de cet endroit un bref instant. Mais Sameen restait muette. Elle ne lui faisait pas l'honneur de la regarder et fermait les yeux sachant que ça rendait Martine furieuse et qu'elle le lui ferait pourtant payer bien cher. Elle lui faisait mal des heures durant, sous les yeux de Lambert. Et Lambert aussi une fois l'avait prise sous les yeux de Martine qui n'avait pas semblé au comble de la joie ce jour-là. Amusée, mais vite lassée presque agacée.

Elle la considérait comme étant sa propriété et elle n'était pas assez partageuse pour la prêter de nouveau à Lambert. Elle lui répétait tout le temps qu'elle savait qu'elle aimait ça. Pas comme avec Root. Qu'avec elle, elle pouvait s'abandonner et réaliser tous ses fantasmes qu'elle avait refoulés pour satisfaire l'interface mielleuse. Et ensuite elle lui demandait comment elle aimait avec Root. " Sérieusement ? Toujours sur une table en bois en cassant la vaisselle ? " Ou de temps en temps avec de petits accessoires comme la blonde en usait souvent sur elle. Martine lui promettait d'un jour la prendre, non pas sur une table, mais debout contre un mur. Elle caressait ses liens en lui spécifiant que ces derniers rendaient la chose encore plus excitante, et encore plus quand Shaw se débattait. Elle lui faisait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle, que c'était elle Martine qui la dominait, et qu'elle était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché, une personne capable de la soumettre, de ne jamais lui permettre d'inverser les positions promettant à Shaw qu'elle serait toujours en dessous parce que Martine ne prenait son plaisir qu'ainsi et que Sameen s'en accommoderait parfaitement. La blonde la poussait à bout petit à petit. Elle lui donnait des ordres que Shaw devait suivre pour moins souffrir, pour que ça s'arrête plus vite. Celui qu'elle lui demandait toujours était d'ouvrir les yeux. Et quand Sameen cédait sous les coups de la douleur, la blonde lui souriait et lui sortait toujours la même phrase enrageante : " Tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais être une gentille fille bien obéissante, ma chérie. ". Plusieurs phrases revenaient ainsi en boucle comme " Ouvre tes lèvres, ma chérie ", " Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas faire ? ", " C'est bon, ma belle ", " C'est mieux la réalité que tes simulations, non ? ", " Calme-toi, respire à fond et laisse-toi aller ", " C'est tellement chaud et doux chez toi " ou encore " Donne-moi en plus, ma chérie ".

Questions et remarques immondes auxquelles Sameen ne répondait jamais, ce qui lui valait d'autres douleurs. Sa désobéissance comme son silence lui valaient d'abominables souffrances de toute façon. Elle retenait alors ses cris de douleurs et ça ravissait Martine qui allait jusqu'à essuyer ses larmes en riant. Shaw finissait inévitablement par crier parfois. Martine aimait tellement l'entendre hurler que, certains jours quand Shaw parvenait à être parfaitement silencieuse, elle enserrait son cou pour la forcer à chercher de l'air en ouvrant la bouche. Les râles de douleur qu'elle entendait ravissaient alors sa tortionnaire.

Shaw raconte aussi à Root comment elle s'est pathétiquement défendue lors de ces moments-là en lui crachant dessus, en lui hurlant après, en se débattant, ou en ne rien faisant. Mais rien n'avait arrêté Martine qui avait réellement joui en elle en criant, en grognant et en gémissant de plaisir, en transpirant alors qu'elle se frottait contre elle, en l'embrassant, en la mordant, et en lui léchant l'oreille et malheureusement autre chose les jours où elle était bien lancée dans son délire, tout simplement en aimant ça. Elle lui spécifiait qu'elle adorait la rendre chaude comme la braise. Et Shaw a compris que ça allait plus loin qu'une simple mission visant à la faire parler pour la blonde, elle la désirait de cette manière, sauvagement et douloureusement.

Sam avoue ensuite honteusement à Root que tout ça l'a touchée de plein fouet. Que Martine la connaissait bien, les connaissait bien toutes les deux. Que ça avait alors pu être personnel, ça n'avait pas été un viol ordinaire. Avant d'être physique avec Martine, Samaritain lui avait bien savonné la planche avec les simulations, véritables viols de l'esprit qui avaient donné à Martine une quantité phénoménale d'information et d'armes sentimentales à utiliser contre Sameen. Shaw avoue qu'elle n'a pas pu résister convenablement, qu'elle s'est laissée avoir par ses sentiments. Martine la prenait parfois doucement tout comme Root le faisait pour éveiller son désir. Désir que Shaw ne ressentait et ne ressentirait jamais pour elle. Puis la frustration de la blonde devant ce refus la poussait à de nouveau la maltraiter violemment. Qu'elle s'est sentie sale pour Root, humiliée parce qu'à cause d'elle, de son esprit, de son endroit sûr qu'elle n'avait pas assez bien caché et protégé, Martine avait trouvé la faille et avait sali Root à travers elle. Ce n'était pas seulement Shaw qu'elle avait attaquée, elle était entrée dans leur univers privé, celui que personne n'aurait dû voir à part elles, celui qu'elles avaient durement et lentement construit ensemble, leur cocon privé de bien-être. Et Sameen se sentait coupable et indigne de Root après lui avoir fait ça. Samaritain s'était servi de son corps comme exutoire pour atteindre l'interface de son ennemi et mieux la connaitre même dans l'intimité, leur intimité. Et ça Shaw ne l'avait pas supportée. Martine, elle, en avait profité pour assouvir ses désirs et fantasmes sur la personne de Shaw.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quand Shaw finit de déverser le torrent de boue de ses lèvres, elle voit une Root pleurant doucement sans la quitter du regard. Elle sait maintenant, et étrangement sa réaction est acceptable, réalise Shaw incrédule. Root vient de tout se prendre dans la figure et elle ne hurle pas, ne fuit pas. Elle est infiniment plus courageuse que Shaw. Aucune trace de colère ne transparaît chez elle alors qu'Ariane pensait elle aussi que sa réaction serait violente. Sameen est tellement surprise qu'elle ne l'arrête pas tout de suite quand Root s'avance de nouveau vers elle. Elle a le temps de faire cinq pas avant de l'ancien agent de l'ISA ne la stoppe.

Bien que Root ait tout entendu et écouté en silence. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Sameen se sent coupable. Coupable envers elle ?

\- Tu as pris ton pied avec elle ? demande-t-elle simplement.

Le ton calme et la sincérité de la question cloue Sameen sur place trois bonnes secondes. Puis la fureur l'envahit. Root la regarde calmement, intéressée. Elle attend une réponse comme une enfant à qui on va expliquer pour la première fois que deux plus deux font quatre.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, siffle Shaw au comble de la haine mais aussi de la peur. Que ça m'a excitée ? Plu ?

\- Je cherche une raison au sentiment de culpabilité que tu ressens, réplique Root toujours aussi calmement. Alors, tu as aimé ça avec elle ?

\- BIEN SÛR QUE NON, beugle Sam.

Et Root sourit. Sameen la regarde abasourdie. A quoi joue-t-elle ?

\- Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher, finit simplement l'interface. Elle m'a fait du mal à travers toi bien avant de te violer. C'est rien de plus pour moi qu'autre chose qu'elle t'a fait. Et elle va payer le même prix pour ça et pour le reste.

Sameen la regarde un long moment. Elle l'observe attentivement mais l'expression de Root ne change pas alors qu'elle est là, immobile face à elle. Elle est sincère, réalise Shaw, Root ne lui ment jamais. Et un poids énorme lui est soudain retiré. Elle respire mieux, tellement mieux. Root ne lui en veut pas. Mieux, elles partagent le même point de vue. Root était comme elle pour ce qui était des sévices sexuels, c'était une torture comme les autres, juste un peu plus immonde. Mais à laquelle elle n'attachait pas d'importance. Elle avait tellement eu peur de sa réaction. Shaw réalise soudain pourquoi tout ça l'a tant affectée. Elle en a souffert parce qu'elle pensé que ça ferait souffrir Root encore plus que tout le reste. Elle s'était trompée, l'interface détestait déjà trop Martine pour que sa colère puisse encore être décuplée par cet aveu. Root ne se foutait pas que l'on torture Shaw, loin de là. Elle ne se foutait pas qu'on lui arrache les ongles ou qu'on la viole. Mais si Shaw avait vraiment basculé, là Root aurait sombré. Mais pas maintenant, Shaw avait résisté à ça comme au reste. Elle avait résisté et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Shaw ? Coupable ? Mais coupable de quoi ? De l'avoir trop aimée ? Non, Root ne lui en veut pas. Surement pas pour ça. L'attitude de l'interface change quelque peu les choses pour Shaw à cet instant précis, mais pas la décision qu'elle a prise. Disons que Root lui a rendu service, elle peut partir en paix. Shaw ne l'a pas abîmée et elle lui a dit la vérité.

\- C'est bien, approuve Shaw pour elle-même à la grande surprise de Root.

Elle perd son regard dans le néant et recule vers la falaise alors que l'interface ouvre la bouche d'effroi.

\- C'est ce qu'il faut.

Elle secoue pourtant la tête et elle la regarde de nouveau.

\- Mais ça ne change rien, continue-t-elle. Rien ! Tu m'entends.

Root la regarde interdite. Shaw continue de secouer la tête et de reculer. Root s'approche d'elle. Elle veut l'empêcher de sauter dans le vide.

\- Parce que je suis quand même foutue maintenant, panique Shaw en respirant plus rapidement.

Root s'arrête nette. Que Sam pense ça d'elle. Qu'elle le pense vraiment et qu'elle ne voit que ça comme solution est une horreur pour Root. Shaw n'est pas une tarée bonne à enfermer ou qui doit se tuer pour mettre fin à ses souffrances et à celles qu'elle peut occasionner aux autres. Elle a besoin d'aide, d'amour et de soutien. Et l'interface est vexée qu'elle ne voie pas qu'elle peut l'obtenir avec elle. Elle va lui montrer, lui prouver.

Elle lui répond d'un hochement négatif de la tête. Et elle s'approche d'un nouveau pas vers elle. Juste un. Shaw ne semble pas le remarquer, elle reste rivée sur ses yeux, son regard perdue dans le sien.

\- Je ne me supporte plus, continue-t-elle en détachant bien chaque mot. Ça me rend malade d'être comme ça, d'être une merde. Je vais finir par tous vous tuer et Samaritain n'aura qu'à applaudir. Je ne veux plus être sa marionnette contre toi. C'est fini.

\- Non, ce n'est pas fini, murmure enfin Root stoppant l'élan de Shaw vers le précipice. Ça ne fait que commencer.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris en fait, réalise Shaw d'une voix chevrotante dans laquelle transparait une grande tristesse mais aucune trace de colère.

\- Qu ….

\- C'est pas grave, la coupe Sam toujours aussi calmement d'une voix tremblante. Un jour tu comprendras comme moi je viens de comprendre. Et alors tu pourras me pardonner.

\- Te pardonner quoi ? Tu as compris quoi ? Panique Root qui sent qu'elle la perd.

\- Que c'est foutu pour moi, murmure Shaw d'une voix accablée de chagrin tout en restant digne.

\- Non, refuse Root en secouant la tête.

Elle avance d'un nouveau pas.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, accumule-t-elle calmement mais rapidement. Ne dis pas ça.

Shaw la regarde tristement et lâche un rire sans joie. Mais quand elle parle de nouveau, elle respire encore plus vite. Root peut voir à la lumière de la lune qu'elle pleure.

\- Tu m'as vue, Root ? Je ne remonterai jamais la pente, mais au moins je ne t'entrainerai pas.

\- Oh si, si, sourit tristement Root. Entraînes-y-moi, j'adore ça.

Shaw ne rit pas pour autant et Root ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Sam la regarde sans aucune expression.

\- Il est temps que ça s'arrête, murmure Shaw alors que ses larmes continuent de couler sur son visage.

\- Non, chuchote Root en secouant la tête.

\- Même toi, tu le sais, continue Shaw. Les choses ne pourront jamais redevenir comme avant ou être différentes.

\- SAMEEN, NON !

Et tout est fini en une fraction de secondes. Root a bondi parcourant ainsi les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de Shaw. Elle l'a attrapée dans son élan alors que Sam a pris le sien pour sauter vers le vide. L'interface l'enserre au niveau du bassin et la plaque au sol. Loin de la falaise. Shaw la regarde, elle pleure toujours. Mais Root reste campée au-dessus d'elle et ne la lâche pas, bien qu'elle se débatte. Elle lui attrape les deux poignets et les lui plaque au sol fermement mais pas douloureusement.

\- Elles finiront par être différentes, lui promet doucement Root.

Sameen se débat désespérément et pathétiquement. Mais Root tient bon et Shaw ne peut rien faire. Elle reste plaquée au sol. Elle pleure d'une intense tristesse que Root ne lui a jamais connue. L'interface a horreur de l'avoir ainsi à sa merci, mais Sam doit l'écouter.

\- Je suis là, lui promet-elle. Je serai toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Te tuer n'est pas une solution. Je ne peux pas survivre sans toi, Sameen, murmure Root en laissant échapper un sanglot. J'en crèverai de te perdre, tu m'entends ? J'en crèverai.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses juste pas ? Soupire Shaw dépitée, les larmes coulant toujours.

\- Il faut savoir dire non, sourit tristement Root sans la lâcher. On est là-dedans ensemble. Alors oui, je sais que tu ne crois plus en toi, et encore moins en nous à l'heure actuelle. Mais peux-tu me respecter assez pour me permettre d'avoir un avis sur la question ? Je sais que ça ne sera pas sans risque mais je veux être avec toi.

Et Shaw s'immobilise. Root a raison, elle a le droit d'avoir un avis sur elles. Shaw n'est pas la seule à devoir décider là-dedans, l'interface a aussi son mot à dire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, insiste Shaw désespérée.

\- Qui d'autre peut mieux te comprendre que moi ? l'interroge sincèrement Root. Pas parce que je t'aime. Mais parce que j'ai été toi. Je sais ce que c'est, Sameen. Vraiment, je sais ! Je suis vraiment désolée que tu sois entrée là-dedans et que tu saches ce que ça fait d'être tombée plus bas que terre. Je sais ce que ça fait d'en vouloir à la Terre et d'être contrainte de se taire.

Elle la regarde et la voit malheureuse, aussi abîmée qu'elle. Pourquoi se tuer pour sauver Root de son malheur alors qu'elle y est déjà plongée avec elle. Sameen avait tort. Root allait déjà mal à cause de ce que Samaritain lui avait fait, viol ou pas viol ça n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'elle se tue n'apporterait pas la paix à l'interface, ni le bonheur, elle serait juste seule pour affronter les douleurs occasionnées par Samaritain. Seule encore une fois dans sa vie, tout cela à cause de la lâcheté de Sameen. Et cette idée est insupportable. Cette souffrance qu'est la leur est insupportable. Shaw comme Root ont besoin d'exploser, de s'en libérer. Ensemble et à leur manière.

Et soudain Shaw l'embrasse. Comme ça, comme si c'était une évidence. Enfin libérée de sa culpabilité, elle a l'impression d'en avoir le droit. Root lui lâche les poignets, consciente qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une stratégie pour l'endormir et pouvoir sauter de nouveau dans le vide. Quand Shaw l'observait, Root a vu ses pensées défiler dans ses yeux. D'abord la peur et la tristesse, puis l'étonnement, la réflexion, la colère, la déception et enfin la sérénité d'avoir trouvé une réponse, enfin. L'interface l'enlace et répond au baiser.

\- Root, Shaw, intervient Ariane. Ren …

Elle s'interrompt soudain et Shaw retire son oreillette.

\- La ferme, marmonne-t-elle avant d'embrasser Root de nouveau.

L'interface sourit et répond au baiser. Elle aime qu'Ariane leur laisse ce moment, qu'elle respecte leur intimité. Et elle aime Shaw. A en mourir. Cette dernière s'interrompt et se mord la lèvre. Root la regarde ravie en lui souriant. Les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Tu es tellement plus belle que Martine, sourit Shaw. Je ne pourrais jamais … Avec elle … Jamais tu m'entends ? … Je veux la tuer.

\- Je te laisserai le dernier morceau, promet Root en lui caressant le visage avec une infinie douceur.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Root, murmure Shaw en l'arrêtant dans son geste et en la regardant intensément.

L'interface acquiesce. Shaw fond de nouveau sur elle et inverse leur position sans lui lâcher les lèvres. Elles se déshabillent rapidement alors que le désir et l'envie d'enfin céder mutuellement et ensemble au plaisir explosent chez l'une comme chez l'autre. Mais une appréhension nait chez Shaw quand Root se met à la caresser et retourne leur position. Elle sent son cœur accélérer et Root la voit la regarder le souffle déjà court mais les lèvres légèrement tremblantes. Et elle comprend. Sameen tente d'oublier ce trouble de le refouler, elle ne veut pas passer pour une vierge écervelée. L'interface crève d'envie de la rassurer, de lui dire que ça va aller. Mais on ne fait pas ça avec Shaw et elle le sait. Elle ne veut pas briser cet instant. Elle est aussi douce et délicate que possible dans chacune de ses caresses. Mais elle attend avant de lui en donner plus. Elle respire vite et Shaw aussi. Root aime faire durer les préliminaires, ça rend Sameen encore plus frappée par le plaisir par la suite. Et Root ne peut jamais s'en vouloir d'avoir attendu. Allumées par le désir, elles n'y résisteront pas longtemps. Mais Root ne veut pas la perdre dans leur étreinte, elle veut juste l'aimer, qu'elle se sente bien. Surtout qu'elle se sente bien après tout ça. Mais si Shaw voit ou même ressent sa retenue, elle risque d'être frustrée, de lui en vouloir. Elle la touche doucement et Shaw inspire à fond en fermant les yeux et Root retient son souffle un peu effrayée de sa réaction à venir. Et soudain Shaw expire et ouvre les yeux en lui souriant sincèrement. L'interface se penche à son oreille

\- Nous les retrouverons et ils paieront. Tous. Je te le promets.

Elle pèse maintenant sur elle et Shaw la sent tout à coup dans son ventre. Sa tête part en arrière alors qu'elle crie de plaisir pour la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'elle est étonnée, sidérée même, d'y parvenir encore. L'envie d'elle explose et le désir la frappe comme de la foudre la laissant incapable de penser rationnellement à n'importe quoi d'autre qu'à Root. Elle n'a plus l'habitude maintenant, mais ce que lui fait Root lui déchire quasiment la gorge et lui fait presque éclater les cordes vocales, mais elle s'en fout, elle la veut tant et depuis si longtemps maintenant. Elle se cambre en gémissant de plaisir, fermant alternativement les yeux sous le coup du plaisir intense. Shaw enserre ses deux mains dans la chevelure de Root alors que cette dernière commence à lui embrasser doucement et tendrement les seins. La pluie commence à tomber drue sur elles. Mais elles n'en ont cure. Elles ne cessent pas leurs étreintes. Sam a si faim d'elle, de bonheur, de plaisir et de désir. Elle gémit crescendo et a de plus en plus de mal à respirer calmement. Elle halète et Root pose sa tête sur sa poitrine déjà luisante, elle aussi à bout de souffle. Elle sent leurs deux cœurs s'affoler tellement qu'elles vont surement en mourir. Mourir d'amour l'une pour l'autre. Une idée si romantique fait sourire Root.

Shaw est bien, mais elle est aussi consciente que ça peut être encore mieux. Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Elle est enfin libérée de sa culpabilité et Sam peut se donner toute entière et Root ne va pas la refuser, ça Shaw le sait. Tout lui revient facilement grâce à Root. Ni son esprit, ni son corps n'ont oublié l'interface. Root gémit, son front roulant sur le bras nu de Sameen. Mais elle ralentit peu à peu, peu sûre d'elle au début, voulant la ménager. Mais Shaw ne veut pas n'avoir qu'un peu, pas après tout … tout ça quoi ! Elle lui enserre le bassin avec ses cuisses pour la serrer contre elle et attrape le visage de l'interface entre ses deux mains.

\- Dis … le … moi, murmura-t-elle difficilement entre deux respirations précipitées par le plaisir.

L'interface la regarde, elle aussi à bout de souffle.

\- Dis … le … moi … maintenant, Root, supplia Shaw. Je … t'en supplie. Dis le … moi.

\- Je t'aime, céda Root en posant son front contre le sien. Je t'aime. Tellement.

Et Shaw bascule la tête en arrière en lâchant un rire de bonheur emmêlé de deux légères larmes de joie. Elle redresse la tête pour se laisser embrasser par Root.

\- Alors prends-moi, murmure Shaw, aime-moi. Mais pas qu'un peu.

Root acquiesce en souriant et plonge. Elles n'ont jamais eu une nuit comme celle-là. Aucune ne s'avoue vaincue et s'acharne sans aucun mal à trouver son plaisir tout en en donnant à l'autre, ne s'accordant aucun moment de répit. Elles murmurent des phrases sans queue ni tête, des débuts de syllabes sans suite logique, des appels désordonnés mais empreint d'une envie folle. Elles sont dans un raz de marée de bien-être qu'aucune ne brise. Les seuls sons cohérents qu'elles émettent sont leurs prénoms, encore et encore et encore. Des supplications aussi quand Root demande à Shaw de ne pas se précipiter, de prendre son temps quand Sameen la relève pour la plaquer contre un arbre où elle lui fond dessus pour enfin l'aimer comme Root mérite de l'être et pas comme la dernière fois pour endormir ses soupçons et juste un peu la satisfaire. Elle veut l'aimer et lui faire l'amour parce qu'elle-même en a envie. Elle lui soulève les cuisses pour l'empêcher de toucher le sol sans cesser de l'embrasser. Root ne comprend qu'une seule chose, elle aime ça et elle en veut encore. Elle s'accroche à Shaw si fort et elle la serre si étroitement contre elle, qu'elle n'est même plus certaine d'avoir conscience de son propre corps. Dans son esprit frappé par le plaisir intense, il lui semble qu'elles ne forment plus qu'un. Leurs gémissements et leurs cris sont couverts par le bruit déchainé de l'orage. Mais elles-mêmes sont aussi déchainées qu'un ouragan et elles l'ignorent. De toute façon même sans lui, elles auraient fini trempées.

Sameen comme Root crurent au bonheur cette nuit-là. Elles partagèrent leur plaisir jusqu'au bout de la nuit et elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre une heure avant l'aube. L'orage était fini sans qu'elles n'y accordèrent d'importance et le ciel se dégagea. Shaw était couchée sur Root, recouvertes de leurs vêtements disséminés que l'interface avait transformés en couvertures sommaires, la veste de Reese couvrant bien mieux que la robe en lambeaux de Root. Qu'importe la pluie et qu'importe leur état vestimentaire, elles sont toutes deux sereines et heureuses. Enfin ensemble.

 **J'aime ce chapitre, il réserve bien des surprises d'action et de tendresse. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

 **Merci à ma plus grande fan pour son soutien et son aide, elle est formidable et sans elle cette histoire ne serait pas aussi chouette à écrire pour moi. Merci à Mélicerte et à ses supers bons conseils sur les armes notamment mais aussi sur tout le reste, merci pour ses encouragements, pour sa patience, et son aide. Merci à ma correctrice MF79. Et merci à tous les lecteurs, cette histoire est longue, longue à écrire et j'apprécie qu'il y ait toujours des gens qui l'apprécie malgré l'attente.**

 **Joyeux noël.**


	12. C12 : ça dérape !

**Bonne rentrée à tous, voici mon cadeau pour mieux la vivre. Merci à Alyzea et à Mélicertes pour leurs aides et leurs soutiens sans failles. Merci à MF79 mon adorable correctrice mais aussi une fervente lectrice qui se passionne pour cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui vont lire ce chapitre et me dire ce qu'ils en pensent, mon travail n'a pas de valeur sans votre jugement. Bonne lecture et à bien tôt pour le chapitre 13 car je n'abandonne jamais !**

 **Chapitre 12 :** **Ça Dérape !**

Elle est parvenue à se hisser sur le rebord. Les touristes n'ont pas tout de suite compris ce qu'elle faisait. Puis ils ont hurlé, l'ont suppliée de revenir, de ne pas faire ça. Elle ne les a pas écoutés. En fait, elle ne les a même pas entendus. Quelqu'un a dû appeler la police maintenant et les urgences par la même occasion. Qu'importe ! Elle ne pense plus à rien ni à personne, juste à poser un pied devant l'autre pour marcher telle une funambule sur l'espèce de poutre menant du passage réservé aux piétons vers le bord du pont. Le pont de Brooklyn. La poutre, ou plutôt la large barre en fer, passe au-dessus de la route et mène vers le vide, mais il est vrai que seuls ceux voulant en finir l'empruntent soit pour se fracasser sur l'eau soit, s'ils n'atteignent pas le bout de la poutre pour se fracasser sur la route en contrebas. Sur cette dernière, les voitures, les bus et les camions roulent à toute allure sans se préoccuper d'elle.

Une fois au bout de sa poutre, elle agrippe un large câble de fer et observe les eaux désormais, debout face au vide. Ça lui rappelle une certaine raffinerie de pétrole. L'océan ou l'East River, ça ne change rien. Cette fois, elle ne se loupera pas. Elle se tuera pour de bon. Elle observe les flots sombres et mouvants loin, si loin et pourtant si proche en dessous d'elle. Trop c'est trop, cette nouvelle est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. De toute façon, cette décision n'appartient qu'à elle cette fois-ci. Elle ne doit pas la partager avec une certaine autre femme tout simplement parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Ça ne concerne qu'elle-même et aussi ce parasite, mais tout dépend d'elle et il n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Et elle a fait son choix. Elle s'avance vers le vide. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle pense à son père. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à lui ? Il l'a élevée pour être quelqu'un de bien et de courageuse. Il l'a élevée pour faire face. Quelle déception elle doit être à l'heure actuelle pour lui comme pour tous ceux qui l'ont aimée ! Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit, mais ça lui avait fait un tel bien. Et aujourd'hui, ça lui faisait tant de mal. Son père l'a aimée bien plus que sa mère. Des souvenirs de son enfance avec lui, lui reviennent distinctement en rafale. Elle, toute fière sur son premier vélo de grande et lui, courant à côté d'elle pour veiller à son équilibre tout en lui souriant avec fierté. Elle, assise sur un tatami lors d'un cours de karaté où elle en avait pris plein la tête mais où la leçon était bien rentrée. Son père et elle, plongés la tête dans un moteur et leurs mains couvertes de cambouis. Des instants tendres où il la tenait dans ses bras, brièvement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ça, mais avec lui, elle se laissait faire, elle y éprouvait un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être, de valorisation. Elle avait perdu ça quand elle l'avait perdu, lui. Puis elle l'avait retrouvé avec quelqu'un d'autre, une femme formidable.

Elle respire à fond et ouvre les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Un étrange silence se fait entendre. Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? Longtemps. Le pont a été fermé aussi bien aux piétons qu'aux voitures, et évacué. Des sirènes d'ambulance et de police se font entendre et bloquent chaque issue du pont.

Une femme s'avance seule, droit vers elle et les mains tendus en signe d'apaisement. Elle a un sourire abruti accroché aux lèvres qui l'agace avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Bonjour, murmure-t-elle doucement. Vous savez, c'est dangereux de rester là.

Elle serre les dents pour retenir le flot de jurons qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Elle reste focalisée sur le vide. L'autre pince des lèvres, ça s'annonce mal.

\- On va discuter un peu toutes les deux.

\- Non, lâche-t-elle enfin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amenée ici ?

\- Vous voulez dire à part la vue ? Crache-t-elle hargneusement.

\- Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ? Votre travail ? Je peux vous aider, vous savez. Il faut juste que vous vous calmiez, que vous m'écoutiez, que l'on se parle toutes les deux, d'accord ?

Cette idiote lui parle comme si elle était une demeurée et une tarée finie. Ses paroles sont creuses et vides de sens. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle continue malgré le silence que lui oppose la brune face au vide. L'autre lui dit qu'elle comprend, qu'elles vont parler ensemble. Mais elle ment, elle ne sait rien, elle ne comprend rien. La brune ne veut pas parler, ou en tout cas, pas à elle.

\- Dégagez, finit-elle par lui sortir, furieuse, sans la regarder et sans quitter des yeux l'eau du fleuve.

\- Allez, venez, murmure la négociatrice en tendant une main vers elle. Vous n'avez pas envie de faire ça.

Elle ne la saisit pas et l'ignore superbement. L'autre reste plantée comme une idiote, la main tendue. Elle la retire, vexée, et décide d'opter pour une autre stratégie

\- Ça suffit maintenant, s'agace-t-elle sèchement. Venez avec …

La petite brune se tourne plus fermement vers le vide et fait un pas de plus. Se retrouvant au bord du précipice. L'autre s'interrompt vivement et recule de trois pas.

\- Ok, murmure-t-elle de nouveau toute gentille et toute douce. Ecoutez, vous allez vous calmer et …

\- Foutez le camp ! Crache-t-elle en sortant un flingue.

Elle ne l'utilise pas contre l'autre ni contre elle-même, il faut dire qu'elle s'est déjà suffisamment éclaté la cervelle comme ça. Mais elle veut juste la paix ! La négociatrice cède immédiatement. Son patron vient d'avoir des ordres et elle doit évacuer de toute façon. La suicidaire est armée et dangereuse. Elle a déjà agressé quelqu'un. Elle recule aussi vite que possible et repasse le cordon de sécurité.

\- Elle ne veut rien entendre, soupire-t-elle au chef Brodan.

\- Bon, murmure-t-il, j'ai reçu l'ordre de l'interpeler vivante si possible. On va lancer l'intervention d'ici … Mais c'est qui celle-là ?

Ils se tournent vers le pont. Une femme s'y avance très calmement et s'arrête au niveau de la jeune femme qui veut sauter. Puis elle enjambe à son tour la balustrade, marche sur la poutre et s'assoit à côté de la jeune femme debout. Elles semblent discuter et l'autre s'assied à ton tour quelques instants plus tard.

\- Qui est cette femme ? S'agace Brodan. Elle bosse pour nous ?

\- Négatif, intervient un agent à côté de lui. Je crois que … c'est une civile.

\- Quoi ? Merde !

\- Elle doit la connaitre, propose son collègue. Peut-être qu'elle va calmer le jeu. La faire descendre.

\- On annule l'intervention, murmure Brodan dans son oreillette à tous ses hommes. Une civile est sur le pont.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmure l'agent.

Brodan déglutit.

\- On attend, décide-t-il. Si la situation s'aggrave, on avisera.

Il ose espérer que cette femme sait ce qu'elle fait. Il ose espérer qu'elles ne vont pas sauter dans le vide ensemble. La nouvelle venue peut peut-être ramener la première à de meilleurs sentiments. De longues dizaines de minutes passent et Brodan ne sait pas quoi faire. Rien ne bouge ! Ils n'allaient quand même pas y passer la journée. Doit-il agir ? Ou encore attendre au risque de voir le drame se dérouler sous ses yeux ? Il n'en est pas question. On lui a promis beaucoup d'argent s'il la sauve ! Qui ? Il ne sait pas, mais peu importe. Que faire ? Mais il n'a pas le temps de penser davantage. Des agents du FBI s'approchent par vingtaine de lui et de ses hommes.

\- Agent Pettwerl, murmure un des agents. Nous prenons le contrôle des opérations.

Brodan ouvre grand la bouche de surprise. Le FBI ? Mais qui était cette femme ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Il est furieux qu'on lui prenne ainsi son intervention. Mais que peut-il contre le FBI ? Lui et ses hommes reculent mais ne partent pas. L'agent Pettwerl s'avance et une femme l'accompagne. Elle a l'air ravie d'une telle situation.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

 _Quelques jours plus tôt …_

Root baille en s'étirant puis elle repose ses bras sur le dos nu de Shaw qui repose sur elle, endormie. Elle soupire de bien-être en commençant à y tracer des dessins complexes comprenant tracés et gestes circulaires. Shaw gémit sous la caresse en s'éveillant. Elle frotte son nez sur la peau douce sur laquelle elle repose et qui lui emplit les narines d'une odeur agréable. Elle redresse la tête pour voir Root lui sourire.

\- Salut, lui murmure l'interface.

\- Salut.

Root frissonne sous la brise du vent qui monte doucement et Shaw remonte la veste de Reese pour la protéger. Elle repose la tête sur sa poitrine et commence à l'embrasser doucement alors que Root n'arrête pas ses tendres caresses dans son dos. Tout n'est que douceur et calme en cette aurore qui pointe. Il doit être 6 heures du matin à peine.

\- C'était génial, chuchote l'interface toute souriante.

Shaw redresse la tête et la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'était trop bien, l'éclaire Root.

Elle repose sa tête sur le sol alors que Shaw lui embrasse de nouveau la poitrine.

\- J'ai adoré ça, soupire l'interface en fermant les yeux.

Elle frissonne de nouveau.

\- Tu veux que je te réchauffe, sourit Sameen en accentuant caresses et baisers de plus en plus insistants.

Root se tend d'anticipation et commence à crisper ses doigts dans le dos de Sameen. Elle bascule vite vers le plaisir et Shaw l'y accompagne tout aussi vite quand l'interface inverse leur position. Mais comparé à hier soir, elles ne s'éternisent pas. Les caresses continuent pourtant, douces et délicates, tendres mêmes. Shaw ne les arrête pas et Root en profite allégrement. Elle commence même à se rendormir un peu quand …

\- J'espère qu'Ariane t'a passé un savon pour ton imprudence d'hier soir, lui murmure soudain Shaw.

Root ouvre les yeux et l'observe, Sameen est en colère mais pas furieuse, elle se contient de mieux en mieux. L'interface secoue la tête et Sam est surprise.

\- Même pas ?

\- Non, lui répète Root. Mais ne sois pas fâchée, je …

\- Bien sûr que je suis fâchée, siffle Shaw sans cesser pour autant de lui caresser tendrement le dos. Tu as failli y passer. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je voulais savoir, lui avoue Root. Je voulais être sûre. Quand j'ai vu Greer … je voulais être certaine. Harold disait que je délirais, et je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être raison, alors … J'ai voulu provoquer Greer pour qu'il pense m'avoir à sa merci, je savais qu'alors, il se vanterait. Il fait toujours ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Finch a encore dit comme conneries qui t'ont poussée à faire un truc aussi suicidaire et inconscient ? Soupire Shaw en se promettant d'étrangler Harold à leur prochaine entrevue.

\- Il m'a dit que je surestimais l'intérêt que Samaritain me portait. Mais maintenant j'en suis sûre, on avait raison, ce n'est plus moi qu'il veut, c'est Louisa. Mais pas pour m'atteindre moi, enfin pas uniquement.

Elle marque une pause et Sam l'écoute calmement.

\- Greer m'a parlé de l'inclure dans le prochain stade de l'évolution humaine, d'une vie au service de Samaritain. Il veut la récupérer, il ne lâchera rien.

Sa voix se brise un peu et elle baisse les yeux. Shaw la serre plus fortement contre elle.

\- Il ne lâchera rien, répète Root.

Elle serre les dents de colère. C'est fou, elle ressent des sentiments la poussant à deux pôles antagonistes. D'un côté, Shaw la caresse tendrement et de l'autre, elle est animée d'une colère froide.

\- Personne ne lâchera rien dans toute cette histoire, murmure Sameen.

Elle remonte ses mains de son dos jusque ses cheveux. L'interface lève les yeux vers elle. Un regard empli d'inquiétude.

\- S'il la retrouve, je… je ne…

Elle ne finit pas. Pas la peine, elle sait ne pas pouvoir supporter perdre Louisa comme elle n'a pas supporté d'avoir perdu Sameen.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'Il nous attrape, lui rétorque cette dernière. Et maintenant avec Ariane et sa puissance, il peut toujours courir.

Root ferme les yeux et acquiesce doucement. Sameen avait raison, tout irait bien. A défaut d'y croire, elle essaye de s'en convaincre. Et l'interface respire à fond en se détendant. Sam l'enlace et l'embrasse dans le cou et Root gémit. Elle sent deux doigts se balader taquinement comme s'ils marchaient pour descendre doucement le long de son dos, puis passer autour de son nombril délicatement en y traçant des cercles. Et elle retient son souffle avant de le relâcher dans un soupir de bien-être. Elle ouvre les yeux pour lui sourire, jamais elle ne s'en lassera.

Root se redresse quelques minutes plus tard alors que Sameen s'assoit à terre et l'observe en souriant, le côté gauche de sa tête posée sur ses genoux relevés et enlacés de ses deux bras. Elle est encore enveloppée dans sa chemise d'hier soir quand elle s'était endormie toute habillée sur le canapé. Elle s'amuse de Root, réenfilant sa robe déchirée, une si belle robe en plus … Elle met la veste de Reese par-dessus. Sameen est bien là, ainsi, et surtout avec elle.

Root se tourne vers elle et lui sourit à son tour. Elle est tout simplement radieuse. Elle se penche vers elle et l'embrasse légèrement sur ses lèvres. Shaw sourit dans le baiser, l'enlace immédiatement et tente de l'approfondir tout en la tirant vers elle pour l'allonger sur elle. Après tout, la grande brune n'est qu'à moitié habillée … Mais Root refuse et stoppe l'étreinte.

\- Louisa m'attend, murmure-t-elle en guise d'excuse. Je lui ai promis.

Sameen acquiesce sans perdre son sourire.

\- Et puis sans rire, Sameen, rit Root, j'ai un peu froid maintenant.

Sam acquiesce une seconde fois en se rallongeant dans l'herbe humide.

\- Je te rejoins, murmure-t-elle inutilement à l'interface qui s'éloigne lentement.

Elle veut faire le point sur cette nuit, seule. Elle sourit, Root avait raison, ça avait été génial ! Mais elle a eu tort, son sourire glisse. Elle se mord fortement la lèvre, elle est vraiment tarée d'avoir couché avec Root, d'avoir cédé. Elle a probablement une MST et elle, elle couche en toute connaissance de cause avec Root. Elle est médecin, elle sait les dégâts qui s'ensuivent avec de telles maladies. Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Elle réfléchit un instant, sincèrement sur son attitude stupide. Elle avait cédé parce qu'elle avait aimé ça. Bon d'accord, elle avait toujours aimé ça, et avec Root … N'en parlons pas ! Mais pourquoi là maintenant alors qu'elle n'est même pas certaine de la saloperie qu'elle peut avoir attrapé ? Elle avait cédé parce qu'avec Root, elle oublie toujours tout dans ces moments-là. Le vide et le plaisir. Une erreur cette-fois ci, bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Root. Non, c'est à elle qu'elle en veut. Que faire alors ? Elle allait d'abord devoir faire attention pour résister à la grande brune et son insatiable libido, et ensuite, elle allait devoir passer des examens. Il était temps de s'occuper de ce problème. Elle se relève et se rhabille lentement.

Root ne s'est pas retournée et n'a pas répondu à Shaw, tout en ne perdant rien de son sourire. Elle a laissé Lou un peu plus longtemps que prévu mais elle ne regrette rien. La maison est en vue, tout est calme et Root reste plongée dans d'agréables pensées. Enfin ! Elle revit chaque instant de cette nuit, celle dont elle a pensé en s'éveillant qu'elle avait dû la rêver. Mais non. Shaw était bien là contre elle à son réveil et rien ne les séparerait plus, si tant est qu'elles aient un jour été séparées.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si sa petite avait été seule. Ariane veillait toujours. Et elle aimait Louisa. Elle avait dû la consoler.

Root fredonne une chanson en remontant dans le jardin. Elle s'arrête nette. Quelque chose cloche. C'est calme, un peu trop calme mais ce n'est pas ça qui la dérange. Le calme n'a rien d'anormal ici. Non, l'étrange vient du fait que ce soit calme dans la tête de Root. Où est Ariane ? L'interface est à quatre pas de la porte vitrée qui a été refermée. Mais ça ne veut rien dire ça non plus. Lou a dû la refermer avant de remonter se coucher quand Root a quitté la maison pour courir après Shaw. Un seul moyen de vérifier ce mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ariane ? Appelle-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Cette fois, Root sort son arme. Juste au cas où. Elle ouvre la porte vitrée et la franchit doucement.

\- Lou, appelle-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle tourne la tête et un coup sur la tempe l'envoie au sol. Elle est rudement sonnée et en perd son arme qui glisse au sol. Le temps d'émerger pour comprendre ce qui lui est arrivée, on l'a déjà relevée et plaquée à un mur sans ménagement.

\- Bonjour Samantha.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Martine ressort déçue de la villa. Elle essuie son couteau couvert de sang des habitants qu'elle vient d'y égorger dans leur sommeil. Il est presque deux heures du matin et elle est aussi agacée que fatiguée. Elle a fouillé chacune des deux maisons de cette zone. RAS. Il lui en reste trois. Elle entre dans sa voiture en soupirant puis…

\- Ça donne quoi ? murmure calmement Lambert derrière elle.

Elle se retourne vivement et son sourire la rend encore plus furieuse. Blackwell est assis à côté de lui et l'observe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Crache-t-elle.

\- Il sait tout, rétorque Jeremy, Samaritain l'a mis au courant.

Elle en est franchement agacée mais passe outre.

\- Comment vous êtes arrivés si vite ?

\- Jet privé et hélicoptère jusqu'ici, répond distraitement Lambert en passant devant pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Par contre, on repartira en voiture, Samaritain a un plan.

Il observe sa vue satellite de la zone sur laquelle des cibles sont entourées en rouge et l'une d'elle comporte une croix rouge. Martine y barre une deuxième maison, celle qu'elle vient d'inspecter. Et elle démarre. A trois, ils vont plus vite. La troisième maison est encore un échec, et une vraie boucherie. Mais pas la quatrième.

Ils savent tout de suite que c'est la bonne, la Porsche est garée devant la maison ainsi qu'une autre voiture. Lambert part installer le brouilleur multifréquence pour empêcher leur précieuse Machine de les contacter. Il le place sur un arbre dans la forêt afin de lui donner un maximum de rayon d'action sur la maison et sur la couverture végétale à l'entour.

Quand il entre, un calme complet l'accueille alors que Blackwell et Martine fouillent déjà les lieux. Mais il semble n'y avoir personne. La baie vitrée est ouverte et Martine la referme d'un claquement sec tout en rengainant son arme alors que l'orage se déchaine violemment désormais.

\- Personne.

Elle ne parvient pas à cacher sa frustration en prononçant ce mot.

\- On devrait fouiller la forêt, propose-t-elle d'un air déterminé en s'avançant vers la baie vitrée.

\- Négatif, intervient Samaritain en l'arrêtant. C'est trop immense, ce serait long et inutile. Toutes leurs affaires sont là, ainsi que leur véhicule. Elles vont revenir.

\- Ça fait tard pour une balade au clair de lune, sourit-elle.

\- Surtout pour y inclure une enfant de six ans, murmure Samaritain. Louisa est encore sur les lieux, elle doit se cacher quelque part dans la maison. Fouillez tout.

Ce qu'ils ont fait durant des heures tout en l'appelant doucement. Ils ont trouvé sa chambre, quelques-unes de ses affaires. Mais pas de Louisa. Pourtant Samaritain a calculé à 78,79% la probabilité qu'elle soit là. Ses agents finissent par attendre, en embuscade, Martine est postée dans le salon, Lambert près de la porte d'entrée, et Blackwell dans l'escalier. Les heures se sont étirées, interminablement. Puis la récompense.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root reprend pied et l'observe. Lambert n'a pas l'air ravi. Martine a frappé durement et l'interface sent le sang lui couler sur le visage. Jeremy sort un mouchoir et le lui essuie avec un sourire condescendant. Root déglutit en clignant des yeux pour effacer les étoiles qui y dansent encore et observe le troisième agent de Samaritain. Blackwell a ramassé son arme et la tient dans sa main. La blonde s'approche d'elle et Root refuse de se laisser prendre comme un mignon petit lapin apeuré. Elle agrippe les doigts de Lambert dès qu'il range son mouchoir dans sa poche avec inattention et les lui tord violemment. Il hurle de douleur et la lâche. Root se rue sur Martine. Elles roulent à terre mais se relèvent vite.

\- Laissez-la-moi, ordonne la blonde aux deux hommes.

Jeff qui s'était avancé en renfort pour la maitriser recule alors que Lambert se relève en serrant les dents. Blackwell sait tout maintenant, mais ça ne change rien, bien au contraire. Samaritain lui a expliqué en détail ce que cette folle fait faire à sa fille. Cette pauvre gamine sera mieux sans une dérangée pour l'élever. Et de toute façon, son patron a raison, Jeff s'en fiche, ça ne le regarde pas. Du moment qu'on le paye et qu'on le protège, cette folle pouvait bien le mépriser, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et puis vu ce qu'il savait d'elle et de sa collègue que Martine aime tant, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait de leçons à lui donner. Samaritain a cru entendre un bruit à l'étage et lui ordonne de remonter fouiller. Et il quitte la pièce en obéissant.

La blonde et Root s'observent d'un œil furieux et mauvais. Et elles foncent au même moment l'une sur l'autre. Que Root soit très douée au combat grâce aux bons conseils de Sameen ne change rien au fait que son adversaire est très douée elle aussi. Et la colère est très mauvaise conseillère dans ce genre de situation. La fureur encore plus, surtout quand on vient de se faire sonner par un coup brutal à la tempe. Martine encaisse chaque coup de Root avec ses avant-bras. Elle la laisse se fatiguer puis soudain, elle lui agrippe vivement le bras l'arrêtant en plein mouvement. Le reste dure moins de quatre millisecondes, Root se retrouve à genoux à terre, tenue par une douloureuse clé de bras. Martine ne savoure que très peu de temps de l'avoir à sa merci. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est la faire souffrir. Et elle tire sèchement. Un craquement assourdissant et un cri de douleur terrible retentissent. Et elle la lâche alors que Root s'effondre au sol. Elle serre les dents face à la souffrance et Martine lui envoie un coup dans le ventre qui la finit. Au sol sur le dos, Root peine à retrouver son souffle. Des étoiles dansent à nouveau devant ses yeux, mais elle la perçoit quand même encore assez pour la voir sortir une arme et la viser. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas le droit de la tuer, Martine est prête à tirer aussi bien pour la maitriser que pour se défouler. Root serre les dents, prête à encaisser une nouvelle douleur, quand soudain elle tourne la tête vers la baie vitrée tout comme Martine. Sameen entre en hurlant de rage et en courant dans la pièce. Elle percute Martine de plein fouet, tel un taureau qui charge, et les deux femmes se retrouvent au sol.

Elles luttent férocement et roulent à terre. Sameen se retrouve sur le dos, Martine au-dessus d'elle, toujours armée. La sale garce lui tient une main par le poignet plaqué au sol tandis que Sam lui agrippe de sa seule main libre, le bras armé et tire dessus pour le dévier de sa cible, à savoir Root toujours au sol. Le mouvement de Sameen est lent alors que Martine résiste en lui souriant, mais Shaw ne lâche rien pour dévier l'arme, serrant les dents et tirant toujours plus avec son seul bras, celui fraichement remis de l'épisode du pic à glace. Elle ne devrait pas encore forcer dessus et ça la fait souffrir mais elle ne peut pas utiliser l'autre que Martine tient fermement au sol de sa main non armée. L'autre lui sourit alors que Shaw grogne sous le coup de l'effort et sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- Tu es très courageuse, lui chuchote-t-elle. Bravo. J'adore ça, tu sais ? Mais ça ne sert à rien. Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris toutes les bonnes leçons que je t'ai données ?

\- Je suis un peu lente, rétorque Shaw en changeant brutalement de stratégie.

Elle profite de l'inattention de cette malade mentale qui lui parle, pour non plus dévier son bras armé, mais pour en agripper le poignet. Martine perd son sourire quand elle comprend mais c'est trop tard et Sameen le lui a déjà brisé dans un craquement sinistre. La blonde crie en lâchant l'arme. Et elles reprennent le combat au sol. Sameen prend vite le dessus sur Martine qu'elle plaque à terre. Elle lui claque brutalement la tête sur le carrelage, ce qui la sonne. Sameen en sourit et s'apprête à lui enfoncer les doigts dans les orbites oculaires jusqu'au cerveau pour la tuer.

\- Ça suffit, Shaw. Arrête, ordonne calmement Lambert.

Elle tourne la tête. Furieuse, enragée. Son poing toujours en l'air, prête à frapper la pétasse sonnée en dessous d'elle. Shaw ne l'abaisse pourtant pas et reste figée comme une statue. La surprise, la colère et la peur s'insinuent dans ses yeux. Lambert est fier de lui-même alors qu'il la regarde. Il a relevé Root et l'a plaquée contre le mur. Les mains liées dans le dos avec un serre-câble, une arme posée sur la tempe, l'interface encore sonnée ne peut pas se défendre. Et il appuie sur son épaule démise, ce qui la force à serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler.

\- Je peux lui faire bien plus mal, continue Lambert. Ne m'y oblige pas.

Sameen observe Root et semble paralysée en plein mouvement. Son indécision lui est fatale. Martine reprend pied sans que Shaw ne le voie et elle la frappe rudement sur son bras fraichement réparé et Sam crie de douleur tout en atterrissant sur le sol alors que son adversaire se relève. Jeff descend de nouveau les escaliers.

\- La gamine n'est pas là, annonce-t-il.

Lambert claque sa langue pour signifier son impatience et son mécontentement à cette nouvelle. Quel que soit l'endroit où se cachait Louisa dans cette maison, c'était rudement malin de sa part, car ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée de la nuit. Et même maintenant qu'ils détenaient sa mère et Shaw, la gamine n'était pas sortie de sa cachette. Root percute aussi la nouvelle quand Jeff prononce sa phrase. La joie de cette annonce n'efface pas l'angoisse de l'instant présent.

Blackwell finit de descendre l'escalier au pas de charge et vient en renfort aider Martine qui a difficilement plaqué Sameen face contre terre, pour lui attacher les mains dans le dos alors qu'elle se débat telle une forcenée. Trente secondes plus tard, Shaw est à son tour plaquée au mur à côté de Root. Martine souffle un bon coup et essuie le sang de son arcade sourcilière qui s'est ouverte quand Shaw l'a cognée sur le sol. Puis elle lui sourit largement alors que Sam reste bien droite en face d'elle. Elle la regarde avec haine, mais elle ne peut plus bouger alors que Blackwell la maintient en place. La blonde, qui n'a plus rien d'une blonde désormais, s'approche doucement d'elle en souriant de plus en plus largement. Root la voit faire, telle une panthère. La suite ne va pas lui plaire et elle le sent. Elle gesticule sèchement pour se dégager mais Lambert la décolle du mur et la jette au sol au pied du canapé. L'interface y atterrit durement face et ventre contre terre dans un bruit sourd. Martine ne s'occupe pas d'elle et reste focalisée sur sa victime. Quand elle n'est plus qu'à deux centimètres de son visage, elle claque des doigts et Jeff lâche Shaw avant de s'éloigner. Il décide de regarder ailleurs, ça ne le concerne pas.

Sameen tente de lui lancer un coup de tête mais Martine lui enserre le cou d'une main de fer et la re-plaque violemment contre le mur. Elle ne serre pas assez pour que Shaw suffoque mais elle ne peut plus bouger. Mais elle ne bouge pas de toute façon et ne dit rien, luttant déjà contre les serre-câbles bien trop serrés autour de ses poignets. Martine ne prononce pas un mot et attend en l'observant. La satisfaction que Sam lit sur son visage l'écœure par avance. Au premier gémissement de douleur étouffé qu'elle entend, Shaw se tourne vers Lambert qui appuie avec son pied sur l'épaule fraichement démise de Root.

\- Où est-elle ? demande-t-il simplement.

Mais Root ne répond pas, se contentant de jeter un regard noir de colère dans le vide face à elle. Il appuie plus fort sur son épaule mais ni un mot ni un cri ne lui échappe. Jeremy se tourne vers Sameen. Il repose sa question mais elle non plus ne répond pas. Lambert s'apprête à prendre son élan pour lancer un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Root quand…

\- Attends, sourit Martine en l'arrêtant dans son geste. J'ai une bien meilleure idée pour les faire parler et elle est…

Elle se tourne vers Shaw qu'elle tient toujours, et se passe la langue sur les dents avant.

\- … bien plus appétissante, finit-elle.

Sameen ne bronche pas. Elle a compris. Root aussi, elle blêmit à une vitesse folle.

\- Relève-la, ordonne Martine sans quitter Sam des yeux. Je veux qu'elle voie bien.

Root est redressée et Jeff la maintient fermement en place. L'interface déglutit mal alors que la blonde se tourne vers elle, armée d'un sourire méchant.

\- Dis-moi où est ta sale gamine, siffle-t-elle joyeusement, ou tu vas avoir un bref aperçu de comment je m'occupe bien de Sameen.

Mais l'interface ne dit rien. Elle et Shaw s'observent et se transmettent par ce simple regard tout le courage nécessaire pour résister au pire de ce qui va leur arriver. Root se retient de pleurer et Sam se retient d'hurler. L'interface pourrait tout supporter mais pas ça. Elle pourrait supporter sans broncher qu'on la torture sous ses yeux, mais ça… Sam avait raison, c'était personnel, ça les atteignait toutes les deux et ça n'avait rien d'une simple torture pour les faire parler, mais bien pour les détruire, elles, pour détruire ce qu'elles sont ensemble. Mais aucune des deux ne cédera à ce petit jeu. Shaw secoue imperceptiblement la tête dans un non silencieux et Root acquiesce tout aussi discrètement.

Martine sort une arme et en glisse lentement le canon le long du visage de Shaw tout en observant la réaction de Root. L'interface se débat fermement contre Blackwell qui la tient mais il ne la laisse pas se dérober. Et Martine sourit à sa réaction tout en se focalisant de nouveau sur Shaw.

\- Oh, elle te l'a dit ? S'amuse-t-elle en continuant de faire glisser son arme le long de sa bouche puis de son cou et enfin le long de son ventre jusqu'à ses hanches où elle s'arrête.

Son sourire s'élargit tout du long alors que sa respiration s'accélère, enflammée qu'elle est déjà par son désir pervers. Shaw la regarde pour une fois, bien en face et pleine d'une haine noire. Martine relève son arme.

\- Ouais, tu lui as dit. Vos retrouvailles ont été mielleuses à souhait, je suppose.

Shaw a l'impression de vivre un de ses cauchemars mais elle refuse de la laisser faire. Elle lui balance un genou dans le plexus solaire et Martine devient rouge de fureur sous le coup de la douleur. Mais elle ne la lâche pas, elle se colle encore plus contre elle, lui empêchant tous nouveaux mouvements, et la regarde avec fureur.

\- Tu as bien conscience de ne pas marquer des points là, ma jolie ? Encore un coup de ce genre et c'est son genou que j'explose, finit-elle tout en dirigeant son arme vers l'interface.

Shaw sait que ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. Si elle fait quoique ce soit, c'est Root qui prendra. Et un genou explosé handicaperait à vie l'interface. De toute façon, il est hors de question de faire souffrir Root par sa faute. Elle s'immobilise donc, mais la haine et le dégout restent inscrits sur chacun de ses traits.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux, sourit Martine en lui caressant d'une main le visage puis elle la laisse dans ses cheveux.

Elle pose sa tête dans le cou de Shaw et inspire à fond. Puis elle se redresse et pose les lèvres sur son oreille.

\- Je sens son odeur partout sur toi, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle parfaitement audible pour tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

Root sent qu'elle va être malade mais Sameen la regarde fermement. Et elles restent campées sur leur position de tout ignorer de la suite.

\- Vous avez eu une sacrée nuit, continue Martine en se redressant.

Elle lui caresse la joue.

\- Tu as les yeux cernés, ma jolie. Vous avez dû en faire des trucs cette nuit…

Et elle fond sur elle pour l'embrasser. Mais Shaw se détourne. Martine ne s'en focalise pas et s'attaque à son cou où elle laisse des marques de succion et de morsure dans des gémissements dégoutants qui donnent envie à Root comme à Shaw de vomir. Sameen ferme alors les yeux et tente de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entoure pour se replonger dans le doux souvenir de la nuit qu'elle vient d'avoir avec Root. Elle y parvient très vite mais…

\- Ouvre les yeux ou je lui mets une balle là où je pense.

La menace est immédiatement arrivée au cerveau et Shaw obéit. Mais elle ne regarde toujours pas sa tortionnaire.

\- Je pensais que ça t'aurait pris plus de temps pour retourner t'envoyer en l'air avec elle, crache Martine avec mépris tout en commençant à lui déboutonner son jean, mais c'est vrai que tu devais être en manque, ma belle. Tu as dû faire avec ce que tu avais sous la main…

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Root de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la suite, priant pour que Shaw la pardonne de sa lâcheté. Sameen reste forte et droite alors que Martine agrippe son jean pour s'apprêter à le faire descendre le long de ses jambes. Mais Lambert la retient soudain et secoue la tête. Root sent le suspend de l'action et ouvre les yeux en déglutissant. Sameen n'a pas bougé et reste droite et froide. Martine semble à deux doigts de tirer sur Jeremy. Mais ce dernier secoue à nouveau la tête puis se penche à son oreille.

\- On doit faire sortir Louisa de sa cachette, chuchote-t-il dans un murmure inaudible pour tout autre que sa collègue.

Root fronce les sourcils, elle n'entend rien mais cette messe basse l'angoisse. Elle se met pourtant à espérer un bref instant que Lambert arrête cette folle dans ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, avant de se souvenir avec dépit et dégout qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que sa collègue. Lui aussi a violé Sameen. Il ne l'aidera pas. Jeff la tient fermement et malgré le regard dégouté et empreint de colère, de tristesse et de supplication qu'elle lui lance, il reste insensible et froid. Personne ne l'aidera, et Ariane n'est pas là… Comment est-ce possible ? L'interface se débat plus férocement encore mais Blackwell la retient toujours, appuyant sur son épaule douloureuse.

\- Elle ne commettra une erreur et ne sortira que si elle les entend crier, continue Jeremy. Or, si tu la baises là maintenant, tu sais bien que ni elle ni Samantha ne diront un mot ni n'émettront un bruit.

Il se redresse et Martine lui sourit alors qu'il recule. Elle arme son flingue d'un geste sec et bruyant qui fige d'horreur la petite dans sa cachette.

\- Si elles ne veulent pas parler, crache Martine à voix haute et bien plus fort que nécessaire, alors elles ne nous servent à rien et n'ont qu'à crever.

Elle attend mais Lou ne bronche toujours pas. Martine se tourne vers Root.

\- On dit que dans la mort, toutes les questions de la vie trouvent une réponse, sourit-elle, hilare à Root.

Elle la vise en éclatant de rire. Et l'interface comme Sameen se figent.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant, Groves, finit-elle.

Et elle tire. A côté de Root. La grande brune n'a émis aucun bruit juste un sursaut. La balle se fige dans le mur derrière elle. Mais ça, comment Louisa aurait-elle pu le savoir de là d'où elle est ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il ne s'agit que d'un bluff ?

Le silence est complet alors que tous ont entendu un gémissement sanglotant dans la pièce. Lambert sourit en s'approchant d'elle pour la débusquer comme un petit lapin, tandis que Shaw et Root tentent encore de se dégager par des gestes violents mais inutiles.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa était répartie dans sa chambre, mais elle était incapable de se rendormir. Sa mère allait revenir de toute façon. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre lui a fait redresser la tête de son oreiller. Elle s'est tout de suite méfiée, sa mère et Shaw étaient sorties par la baie vitrée qui est encore ouverte, alors pourquoi revenir par la porte d'entrée alors qu'elles revenaient du jardin ? Ça n'était pas logique. Elle ne s'en est pas inquiétée outre mesure jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent des murmures dans le salon. Un homme et une femme.

\- RAS dans la cuisine, a-t-elle cru percevoir.

Et Louisa s'est figée pour de bon. Elle a attrapé son téléphone et mis son oreillette tout en entendant une fouille au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ariane, a-t-elle appelé dans un chuchotement terrifié. Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison.

L'IA a pensé à un nouveau cauchemar de l'enfant, ou alors à une peur due au tonnerre qui grondait mais elle a perçu sa panique. Sachant Root et Sameen en pleine conversation très tendue sur le bord de la falaise, elle n'a pas tellement pu se tourner pleinement et immédiatement sur son problème. Puis soudain, elle a perçu une conversation étrange au rez-de-chaussée. La ligne a commencé à devenir mauvaise entre elles. Peut-être l'orage, de nombreuses coupures étaient prévues.

\- Cache-toi dans la ventilation, lui a-t-elle ordonné.

On ne savait jamais. Lou a obéi le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible alors qu'un individu montait l'escalier. Elle a refermé la grille de ventilation juste à temps. La lumière s'est brusquement allumée dans sa chambre et une paire de chaussures y est entrée. Lou est restée figée telle une statue, se plaquant une main sur la bouche pour que sa respiration saccadée ne s'entende pas.

\- Tu y es ? lui a demandé Ariane.

Pas de réponse.

\- Louisa ? S'inquiéta l'IA.

Puis devant son silence, elle devina.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre ? Si c'est ça, appuie sur ton oreillette.

Lou a appuyé et Ariane a perçu sa terreur. La gamine voyait encore les chaussures bouger devant ses yeux, un genou se poser au sol et le sommet d'un crâne inspecter le dessous de son lit défait, puis se relever pour se diriger vers son armoire et là aussi fouiller. Elle a mal dégluti. Il fallait prévenir maman et Shaw. Ariane a eu l'idée avant elle. Elle n'en revient pas que Samaritain ait trouvé leur cachette.

\- Tout va bien, Louisa, murmure gentiment Ariane tout en prévenant Root et Shaw, je suis là et tu…

Puis plus rien. Un horrible silence. Ariane n'était plus là. Louisa a ouvert la bouche d'effroi mais n'a pas émis un son. Les chaussures sont sorties de la pièce, mais elle n'a pas bougé. Les pas se sont dirigés vers l'escalier et sont redescendus.

Louisa a entendu une discussion entre trois personnes à l'étage, elle savait que ce serait l'occasion ou jamais. Alors elle a pris son courage à deux mains, puis elle est sortie en silence de sa cachette. Elle a tout de suite reconnu les voix de Lambert et de Martine. Ça ressemblait à un de ses cauchemars. Elle était tellement terrifiée que ses jambes tremblaient en s'entrechoquant, son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne cessait de jeter des regards terrifiés dans tous les coins. Il lui fallait une arme pour se défendre, c'était la seule chose claire et à peu près sensée dans son esprit. Elle n'en avait pas, sa mère avait dit non. Mais Lou savait où elle pouvait en trouver une. Shaw rangeait l'arsenal dans sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'y auraient pas touché durant leur fouille sommaire. Elle s'y est rendue à pas de loup tout en scrutant l'escalier. La porte de la chambre de Shaw était ouverte et la lumière allumée, elle avait été fouillée. Mais pas vidée, Lou y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. D'abord un couteau qu'elle mit dans sa botte puis, suivant le conseil de Sameen concernant les débutants, elle choisit et arma un Glock 28. Mais de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas s'en servir, elle n'y arrive toujours pas. Elle referme le sac contenant leur arsenal puis elle se rend de nouveau dans sa chambre où elle saisit son sac à dos. Elle le remplit le plus vite possible de ses affaires, comme la dernière fois quand elle a fui Brooklyn, car c'était sûr et certain qu'il allait falloir courir vite. Il y engouffre sa boussole, sa petite boite à musique, le Glock, son ordinateur portable, son lapin, Luciole, ses crayons de couleur, son bloc de feuilles et… Des bruits de pas remontant l'escalier l'interrompent dans sa tâche alors qu'elle tient sa poupée dans la main et son sac ouvert dans l'autre. Elle pince les lèvres, referme le sac qu'elle balance sur ses épaules et se glisse dans le conduit de ventilation. Elle sert sa poupée contre elle alors qu'elle voit des bottes entrées dans son champ de vision. Une femme. Lou croit parier que c'est Martine qui est là. Puis deux autres paires de chaussures la rejoignent. Deux hommes.

\- Il y avait un lapin en peluche sur ce lit, murmure une voix inconnue.

Louisa se mord fortement la lèvre pour se retenir de se traiter à haute voix de sombre idiote. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu l'abandonner ici. Ariane est toujours aussi absente que sa mère et Shaw. Et elle, elle est coincée dans un conduit de ventilation avec trois tueurs fous à lier à trois pas d'elle. Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

\- Louisa ? A appelé Martine. Allez, sors de là, ma mignonne.

Mais elle n'a pas bougé. Elle les a vus retourner toute la pièce dans un désordre incroyable. Elle s'est éloignée en rampant en silence dans le conduit pour atterrir devant la trappe se trouvant dans la cuisine.

\- Ariane ? A-t-elle appelé dans un souffle de supplication.

Mais personne ne lui a répondu. Elle a sorti son téléphone de sa poche pour tenter d'appeler sa mère mais la communication n'est pas passée. Des pas sont soudain redescendus de l'escalier et comme dans une vision d'horreur, elle a entraperçu Lambert à travers le coin inférieur de la grille. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Le téléphone émet encore de cette pièce ? demanda-t-il.

Samaritain lui confirma dans son oreillette et Louisa s'empressa d'éteindre le téléphone tout en retirant la batterie et la carte SIM, fourrant le tout dans la poche avant de son sac. Lambert s'immobilisa. Un court silence s'ensuivit puis un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il soupira bruyamment.

\- C'est très intelligent ça, Louisa. Comme ta cachette d'ailleurs…

Dire que la nuit a été longue et horriblement angoissante serait un euphémisme. Louisa les a entendus depuis sa cachette fouiller les lieux mais elle ne voit presque rien avec la grille. Elle n'ose pas respirer, encore moins bouger. Ils savent qu'elle est là. Lambert l'appelle, lui parle beaucoup et elle en tremble de terreur. Il lui assure qu'il ne lui en veut pas pour le coup de couteau, qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal, que Samaritain lui a demandé de l'amener dans un bel endroit où elle sera très heureuse. Du pipo tout ça ! Lou angoisse à en mourir alors que les heures s'étirent lentement sans qu'elle n'ait de repères.

Puis un silence s'installe, comme s'ils étaient partis, mais elle ne sort pas et n'émet toujours aucun bruit. Où sont-ils ? Que font-ils ? Elle ne voyait rien de là où elle était. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que l'embuscade pour attendre le retour de sa mère et de Shaw se préparait. Et de toute façon, elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les prévenir ni pour s'enfuir. Son seul espoir résidait en sa mère et en Shaw. Il fallait qu'elles reviennent parce qu'elle, elle ne peut rien faire du tout.

Elle a su que c'était le matin grâce au chant des oiseaux. Le silence était toujours complet. Puis un bruit de bagarre s'est soudain fait entendre et elle a entendu Lambert saluer sa mère. Un bruit sinistre, et un hurlement de douleur. Louisa s'est bouché les oreilles avant de se forcer à être forte. La vérité s'est imposée à elle. Sa mère était tombée, désarmée. Louisa est remontée via la ventilation à l'étage. Il faudrait plus qu'une arme à sa mère et à Shaw contre eux trois. Elle a atterrit en silence dans la chambre tout en commençant à armer deux autres Glocks. Des pas de course dans l'escalier lui font tourner la tête. Elle n'a plus le temps pour charger la deuxième arme et elle repart dans sa cachette. Elle a entendu un nouveau cri en bas. De rage cette fois. Un choc sourd. Une nouvelle bagarre. La voix de Shaw répondant à Martine. Puis l'ordre de Lambert d'arrêter où il ferait du mal à quelqu'un. Elle descend de nouveau dans la cuisine. La suite ne lui a pas été très claire, puis ensuite pas du tout audible. Soudain Martine parlant à sa mère et lui tirant dessus. Et cette fois, elle n'a pas pu rester de marbre, revivant la scène de son cauchemar quand elle était enfermée dans ce placard dans l'immeuble du Bronx. Elle a posé sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son sanglot. Mais trop tard.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lambert observe le plafond puis son regard tombe sur la grille dans le coin du mur de la cuisine. Et il éclate de rire. Elle est dans la ventilation. Cette gamine avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il devait bien l'avouer. Il s'approche de la zone où il a entendu son gémissement et il tape deux fois avec le plat de sa main sur le conduit.

\- Bonjour Louisa.

Et la gamine sait qu'elle est perdue. Elle détale à quatre pattes le plus vite possible vers le conduit menant vers l'extérieur. Cette fois, elle n'est pas discrète du tout et Lambert se guide au bruit qu'elle fait pour la suivre.

Louisa donne un coup de pied sec pour faire sauter la grille de la ventilation et elle saute, atterrissant dans l'herbe trempée. Elle glisse sur cette dernière alors qu'elle se met à courir le plus loin possible. Elle parcourt à peine trois mètres vers la forêt avant que Jeremy ne la rattrape. Elle tombe au sol alors qu'il la fait tomber et appuie de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Non, supplie-t-elle en lâchant un sanglot.

Il la relève en un éclair sur ses pieds.

\- Non, non, non, murmure-t-elle, apeurée en se débattant.

Il lui maintient fermement les bras dans le dos mais ne lui fait pas de mal. Pire, il l'enlace contre lui.

\- Doucement, doucement, lui murmure-t-il à son oreille. Reste calme. Ne vas pas par-là ! Finit-il d'un geste de la tête indiquant la forêt où elle a voulu disparaitre.

Louisa sent son sourire dans sa voix bien qu'elle ne le voie pas, il la maintient de dos contre lui. Il empeste une eau de Cologne cher. Elle tente désespérément de lui échapper en gémissant sur le coup de l'effort qu'elle fournit pour se défaire de son emprise. Mais Lambert ne la lâche pas et l'entraine vers la baie vitrée.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien maintenant.

Mais Louisa ne se calme pas. Et Samaritain ordonne à Lambert de se stopper avant d'entrer dans le salon, puis il l'appelle. Jeremy porte le téléphone à l'oreille de la petite. Cette dernière se fige dès qu'elle l'entend. Une voix étrange, froide et dérangeante qui la paralyse un instant sur place.

\- Bonjour Louisa, murmure l'IA. S'il-te-plait, écoute-moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire. Je sais que nous n'avons pas débuté sur de très bonnes bases, toi et moi, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais je veux juste te parler pour le moment.

Lou secoue la tête négativement en gémissant de colère et tente de nouveau de se dégager de l'emprise de Jeremy. Mais Samaritain poursuit, imperturbable.

\- Si tu continues à te débattre, je demanderai à un de mes agents de frapper Shaw, ensuite ce sera ta mère. Et si tu ne calmes toujours pas, je peux faire bien plus que de faire en sorte qu'elles prennent de simples coups.

La petite respire vite et n'arrive pas à se calmer. Elle tremble comme une feuille et le simple fait de déglutir, renforce son impression d'étouffer. Et Samaritain sait qu'il la tient alors qu'elle est figée sur place, pour de bon, suite à ses paroles.

\- Ne m'y oblige pas, s'il te plait, finit-il en s'adoucissant. Je ne veux faire de mal ni à toi ni à elles. Tiens-toi tranquille et tu resteras avec ta mère. Tu pourras ainsi voir que je tiens mes promesses et que je ne fais de mal à personne.

Elle sent une larme lui échapper et couler sur sa joue mais elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de dire quoique ce soit et surtout de supplier. Surtout ne pas les supplier. " C'est un cauchemar, se murmure-t-elle dans sa tête, tu vas te réveiller et tout sera bientôt fini. C'est juste un autre mauvais rêve ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, Lou ! ".

\- Je sais que tu as peur, continue Samaritain. C'est tout à fait normal. N'importe qui aurait peur à ta place, mais tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que si tu es sage, tout le monde ira très bien.

Lambert range son téléphone et observe un vague instant Louisa. Elle semble pétrifiée sur place, morte de peur, mais elle ne bronche plus. Il la pousse calmement vers le salon et elle se laisse faire sans un geste et sans un bruit. Elle tremble comme une brindille mais elle prend quand même le temps d'observer la pièce. Sameen est tenue par Martine contre le mur, et sa mère au milieu du salon par un homme qu'elle ne connait pas. Lambert l'amène près de Root comme le lui demande Samaritain. Rien ne servait de terroriser d'avantage la petite, elle serait calme tant qu'on la laissait avec une personne en qui elle avait confiance pour l'instant. Samaritain ne veut pas qu'elle le déteste d'emblée, il allait se montrer gentil et compréhensif avec elle. Sa mère serait l'instrument parfait pour amener Louisa à rester sage et calme. Pour le moment en tout cas, car après, Samaritain ne voulait Louisa que pour lui tout seul. De plus, Root n'aurait pas une bonne influence sur elle pour ce qui est de la relation qu'il souhaite construire entre lui et la petite.

Lou la regarde, apeurée puis soudain elle s'immobilise. Root lui lance un air sévère. Et la gamine comprend, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

\- Parfait, murmure Lambert, on peut y aller maintenant.

\- Hum, minaude Martine dans l'oreille de Shaw. Dommage. Mais ça n'est que partie remise, ma chérie.

Elle s'écarte d'elle, bien décidée à la trainer au sol comme un sac jusqu'à leur voiture s'il le faut. Lambert se tient encore derrière la petite qu'il agrippe par les épaules. Louisa reste focalisée sur sa mère. Cette dernière la regarde en lui faisant de petits signes de tête discrets. Lou suit leur destination, à savoir Lambert. Mais elle ne comprend pas tout de suite. Sa mère insiste et lui fait soudain un clin d'œil et Louisa se souvient de ce que Sameen lui a appris. Elle jette soudain simultanément un petit cri de guerre et un coup de pied à Lambert dans l'entrejambe. Elle a frappé le plus fort possible, et il tombe au sol en gémissant de douleur tout en la lâchant. Et elle enchaine par un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'envoie durement au sol. Elle l'observe, sidérée et fière d'être parvenue une nouvelle fois à l'envoyer au sol. Root réagit au premier coup de pied lancé par Louisa, exactement au même moment, alors que Blackwell est trop sidéré par l'intervention de la petite fille pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Il jette juste un vague coup d'œil à Root quand il l'entend rire suite au premier geste défensif de sa fille.

\- Ah, les femmes, lui sourit-elle avant de le frapper dans le genou.

Il tombe à terre sous le coup de la douleur et elle le frappe en plein visage. Elle sent un craquement quand elle lui brise la mâchoire inférieure. Et il hurle de douleur en se la tenant, se tordant au sol. Il saigne horriblement mais Root s'en rend à peine compte. Louisa a sorti un couteau de sa botte et la libère du serre-câble. Elle agrippe la main de sa fille et coure vers la baie vitrée. Martine n'a rien pu faire pour aider ses deux collègues, maintenir Shaw en place lui demande un trop grand effort. Sameen ne peut pas la frapper avec les mains. Mais il lui reste la tête. Le premier coup de pied de Louisa a pris tout le monde de court alors qu'un certain calme régnait dans la pièce depuis son entrée entre les mains de Lambert. Le cri de guerre et le geste défensif de la petite ont surpris même Martine qui a enfin tourné la tête vers elle, alors qu'une minute auparavant, elle a superbement ignoré son entrée, restant focalisée sur Sam. La diversion a enfin pu permettre à Sameen, restée si stoïque à toutes les attaques de Martine depuis qu'elle a menacé de la prendre devant Root, de répliquer. Elle lui a envoyé un nouveau coup de tête que la garce n'a pas évité. Martine a reculé de trois pas, de nouveau un peu sonnée. Et quand elle a repris contenance, Shaw lui fonçait dessus tête la première tel un bélier. Elle l'a percutée au niveau de l'estomac et Martine en a eu le souffle coupé et a atterri au sol pour de bon. Mais Shaw aussi, entrainée dans son élan. Elle se relève vite aussi vite que possible malgré son mauvaise équilibre avec deux mains liés dans le dos, pour se diriger à la suite de Root et de sa fille. Mais elle s'étale soudain de tout son long au sol quand Martine la retient par les chevilles. Sameen tourne vivement un visage inexpressif vers le sien, bouillant de colère.

\- Tu ne t'en iras que lorsque je te le dirai, crache-t-elle furieuse.

\- SAMEEN, hurle Root en courant déjà pour venir l'aider.

\- DEGAGE, SAUVE-TOI, lui ordonne Shaw en voyant Lambert et Blackwell se relever.

L'interface ne veut pourtant pas la laisser et lui agrippe les poignées pour l'aider à se relever, mais Martine tient fermement ses chevilles et Shaw a beau tenter de lui donner des coups de pied, elle n'arrive pas à se dégager. Elle entraperçoit les deux hommes debout maintenant et elle se tourne vers Root.

\- COURS, ALLEZ, TIRE-TOI. COURS ! MAINTENANT !

Et Root la lâche à regret, se promettant de revenir la chercher. Elle fonce vers la baie vitrée où Louisa l'attend comme tétanisée. Root l'agrippe sans ménagement et la tire à sa suite. Puis elles s'enfuient vers la forêt.

\- Attrapez la gamine, ordonne Martine aux deux hommes sans lâcher sa prise sur Shaw.

Elle les voit foncer à leur suite. Ils ont intérêt à ne pas échouer ou elle les tuera elle-même. Elle se focalise sur Sam qui se débat férocement. Et malgré la situation, elle sourit, elle ne l'a que pour elle. Enfin ! Elle agrippe son arme plus fermement et lui lâche une demi-seconde une cheville pour prendre son élan avec son bras. Et elle la frappe durement au crâne avec la crosse. Le coup envoie une douleur fulgurante dans tout le visage de Sameen et lui ouvre la pommette gauche. Sam sent sa tête tomber à terre alors qu'elle est sonnée, ainsi que le sang couler sur son visage, et elle cesse un instant de se débattre. Martine en profite pour lui agripper les hanches et la tirer en arrière vers elle.

\- Viens ici, toi, susurre méchamment sa pire ennemie en la faisant glisser au sol vers elle. Tu n'iras nulle part tant que je ne me serai pas occupée de toi.

Shaw grogne de douleur et tente sans succès de se relever. Elle est trop sonnée et elle tombe de nouveau à terre. Martine se relève pour la voir ramper au sol tel un ver de terre qu'on aurait coupé en deux et qui se tortille encore pour s'en sortir. La réaction de l'ancien marine la fait franchement sourire par son ridicule. Elle ne lui échappera pas. Elle la suit doucement quelques secondes et finit par poser un pied sur son dos pour l'immobiliser. Elle se penche à genoux vers elle et lui agrippe d'une main ferme sa chevelure poisseuse de sang pour lui relever la tête et croiser son regard.

\- Et tu ne t'en iras que lorsque j'aurais décidé de te tuer, finit-elle en reclaquant sa tête ensanglantée au sol alors que Shaw perd conscience.

Elle la retourne sur le dos et se positionne à califourchon sur elle en lui bloquant le bassin et les cuisses qu'elle lui écarte sèchement. Elle admire un vague instant ce corps dont elle a été privée depuis un mois, avant d'en caresser chaque courbe. Elle a repris du poids, Shaw n'est plus aussi maigre que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue. Et c'est plutôt agréable, au visuel comme au toucher.

\- Finalement, dit-elle joyeusement en s'allongeant contre elle, on ne va pas attendre, ma belle.

Et elle fond sur elle, mais pour une fois, elle décide de prendre son temps. Elle veut que ça dure et que Shaw s'y perde. Ses baisers sont de plus en plus rudes et insistants tout comme ses soupirs. Ses mains glissent durement et sans douceur sous sa chemise et se frottent sur sa peau et elle commence à gémir. Mais Sameen ne lui donne rien. En fait, elle est trop sonnée pour ça, elle croit juste entendre vaguement Root l'appeler dans son oreille et Ariane aussi. Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour cette dernière d'ailleurs. Les limbes de la douleur et de l'inconscience la quittent légèrement et elle sent quelqu'un s'agiter contre elle. Elle gesticule un peu en reprenant pleinement conscience pour s'apercevoir de ce que l'autre a bien l'intention de lui faire. Elle refuse de la laisser faire sans réagir une fois encore. Mais Martine continue, bien décidée à la faire céder. Elle lui sourit quand elle la sent bouger alors qu'elle comprend que sa victime est en train de pleinement reprendre conscience. Martine grogne d'un plaisir anticipé et Shaw est à l'écoute de tout ce qui peut l'aider à se sortir d'une telle situation. Elle est attachée, au sol, écrasée par un poids mort, avec l'impossibilité de bouger presque totale. Bilan : pas brillant. Il va lui falloir un coup de main et…

\- Hum, lâche-t-elle contre toute attente.

Le ton est neutre presque ennuyé mais Martine sourit encore plus. Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Puis plus rien. Si Shaw a pu lui lâcher ça, elle peut lui donner bien plus. Mais seul le silence s'ensuit. Elle se redresse et caresse son visage avec une douceur malsaine en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou honte. Personne ne te comprendra jamais comme moi. Oublie-la, reprend-toi ! Toi et moi. C'est ça le meilleur, le reste ne vaut rien. Je suis tout ce que tu n'as jamais désiré.

Shaw la regarde, abasourdie d'entendre un tel discours. Elle est folle. Complétement folle. Rien de nouveau ni de surprenant. Sauf que Martine ne l'a jamais regardée ainsi, jamais aussi sérieusement. Elle ne joue pas à cet instant et ça perturbe grandement Shaw. Cette tarée croit à son discours. Elle n'a jamais été aussi explicite dans ce qu'elle voulait d'elle qu'à cet instant précis, elle ne dit pas ça juste pour la pousser à bout. Elle le pense vraiment. " Oh, merde ! " réalise Shaw avec horreur. C'est encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait et la suite du monologue ne la rassure pas plus.

\- Tu peux rester dans le déni pour le moment mais ton corps…, soupire la folle déjà complétement excitée alors qu'elle glisse avec une délicatesse, que Shaw ne lui connait pas, une main dans son pantalon déjà déboutonné. Ton corps, lui, il sait. Il reconnait en moi son maitre.

Shaw gesticule pour se dégager de son emprise, en vain. Elle s'attend à tout instant au pire, à l'habituelle douleur accompagnée de l'intense humiliation et du réveil de la haine en elle. Sauf que Martine ne la prend pas. Pas encore. Ça aussi, c'est nouveau. Et Sam est encore plus perplexe. A quoi joue-t-elle ? Son petit manège pervers vient de prendre un nouveau tour que Shaw ne comprend pas. Et ne pas comprendre à l'heure actuelle est un grave problème car ça signifie qu'elle contrôle encore moins les choses qu'avant. L'ancienne blonde caresse avec patience et attention ce qu'elle désire tant obtenir, tout en lui caressant les cheveux de son autre main.

\- Je t'emmènerai loin d'ici, loin d'elle, continue-t-elle en posant ses lèvres dans son cou pour y apposer sa marque. Tu ne seras qu'à moi.

Shaw secoue la tête et l'autre relève la tête pour la voir faire tout en lui affichant clairement son mépris et sa haine. Mais Martine lui sourit encore plus. La réponse de Shaw est au-delà de ses espérances, elle entre totalement dans son rôle de victime résistante qu'elle va pouvoir joyeusement rendre docile pour la soumettre à son désir. Tout se passe comme elle l'avait prévu, rêvé même. Et en plus, elle a le temps. Tout son temps. Elle se rallonge contre elle, elle veut la sentir contre elle, avec elle. Elle veut sentir sa chaleur, son odeur et surtout elle veut sentir son corps trembler sous le sien quand elles vibrent à l'unisson.

\- Il n'y a rien de différent, susurre-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur son oreille droite. Sauf ça, bien sûr, mais tu l'auras remarqué, rit-elle en se redressant pour pointer ses cheveux teintés.

Shaw la regarde avec haine.

\- Ça ne te rendra pas moins conne, siffle enfin Sameen qui ne peut plus se retenir.

Il faut qu'elle la fasse taire. Martine ne la quitte pas des yeux. Contre toute attente suite à sa provocation insultante, elle ne la frappe pas, pire elle lui caresse de nouveau tendrement le visage. On dirait qu'elle ne la voit pas, qu'elle ne voit pas la haine et le mépris que lui balance Sameen en pleine face. Et la petite brune comprend que c'est en effet le cas, cette perverse est à fond dans son fantasme et Sameen n'est qu'un objet pour les satisfaire. Martine permet à sa langue de s'aventurer dans chaque repli de son oreille. Elle y lâche de nombreux soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus crescendo alors que parallèlement sa main s'active avec de plus en plus de force entre ses jambes qu'elle lui maintient fermement et douloureusement écartées avec ses genoux qu'elle enfonce dans ses cuisses. Son autre main a atterri sur ses seins en dessous de sa chemise et Martine sent qu'elle va perdre tout contrôle et toute retenue dans quelques secondes pour la prendre. Sauf que pour une fois, elle est attentive à Sameen et cette dernière est loin d'être dans le même fantasme qu'elle, et ça, Martine est encore assez lucide pour s'en apercevoir. Mais n'est-ce pas aussi ce qui lui plait tant ? Elle sourit encore plus sans cesser ses caresses et ses gémissements. Elle aura tout le temps plus tard pour contraindre Sameen à lui céder. Tant pis pour aujourd'hui.

Shaw ne se débat pas, elle refuse de lui donner ce plaisir qui l'encouragerait encore plus, elle tente juste pendant les quelques minutes suivantes de fermement se défaire des liens qui lui meurtrissent et lui emprisonnent les mains dans le dos. Elle reste en contact en parallèle. Pourtant elle ne peut pas rester silencieuse, elle n'a pas le choix pour s'en sortir, pour qu'elles s'en sortent toutes.

\- Oui, lui répond Shaw dans un souffle enragé.

\- Hum, soupire Martine dans son baiser, j'adore quand ce mot sort de tes lèvres avec moi.

\- Encore deux minutes et c'est bon, hargne Shaw en serrant les dents, j'y suis presque.

Martine éclate de rire. Elle se redresse et la regarde, ravie. Shaw a l'air très motivée aujourd'hui. Aveuglée par sa folie et son désir, elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce que dit Shaw, ni à qui elle parle en réalité.

\- Moi aussi j'y suis presque, lui murmure-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas encore connu si empressée, ma belle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'accorder que deux malheureuses minutes. On a tout notre temps, finit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Shaw pince ces dernières sans se dégager alors qu'elle est concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus la voir. Elle sent le sang couler sur ses poignets. La délivrance n'est peut-être pas loin, si seulement elle pouvait faire passer ce maudit pouce dans la menotte. Pendant ce temps, Martine accentue caresses et soupirs. Elle décide de passer aux choses sérieuses, elle n'a plus envie d'attendre et elle fait glisser le pantalon de Shaw jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses. Sam soupire de contrariété. Elle vient de réparer son bras, et elle va de nouveau devoir se déboiter un doigt. Et une mauvaise nouvelle accroit encore sa frustration et sa colère, elle ne va pas pouvoir venir l'aider en fin de compte. Fais chier ! Elle ouvre les yeux avec colère et ils se posent directement sur le coin du plafond. Elle a soudain une idée. Et elle se décide.

\- Fais tout sauter.

Shaw entend sa surprise, son incrédulité. Une bagarre qui se poursuit avec un homme, que dire une ordure, qu'elle reconnait trop bien. Et puis une troisième voix. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Son impuissance amplifie sa colère. Et ces foutus menottes qu'elle n'arrive pas à enlever… Elle secoue plus violement ses mains en tirant dessus.

Et pendant ce temps, Martine perd complètement la tête à l'entente des mots qu'elle a prononcés et qu'elle lui croit adressés.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais te sauter, ma chérie ! En accentuant la pression avec ses hanches. Tout de suite !

Elle égare ses mains, sa tête et sa bouche partout sur son corps qu'elle n'a même pas encore complétement dévêtu. Peu importe que Shaw renie son désir pour elle, celui de Martine est en train d'exploser en corrélation avec sa respiration. Ni tenant plus, elle se jette sur elle et découvre le plus de zones possibles de son corps emprisonné dans bien trop de tissus à son goût et qu'elle finit par déchirer avec rage en ce qui concerne le chemisier dont tous les boutons sautent.

\- Te presse pas surtout, murmure Shaw en se débattant contre les menottes.

Mais rien ne cède. Elles sont tellement serrées que même en se déboitant un doigt ou même plusieurs, elle ne parviendra pas à se dégager. Son combat acharné n'a permis que de les enfoncer dans la chair de ses poignets.

\- Je t'ai promis tout de suite, soupire Martine en glissant un doigt sur chaque élastique de son sous-vêtement qu'elle s'apprête à faire glisser. Mais plus tard, je prendrais tout mon temps, je te le promets.

Mais Shaw ne l'écoute pas. Et l'autre s'en fout.

\- Non ! Claque Shaw.

\- Oh que si, chante la blonde en s'attaquant à son cou.

Ses mains finissent de la déshabiller et elle est prête à céder enfin à son désir.

\- Tu es sourde ? Enrage Sameen.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne perds pas une seule occasion de t'entendre. Surtout pour ça.

Elle la caresse doucement une dernière fois et s'apprête à prendre possession de son corps. Mais…

\- Je m'en fous, elle aussi elle risque d'y passer, hargne soudain Sameen.

Martine fronce les sourcils et sort de son doux fantasme. Elle interrompt tout mouvement alors que ses seins sont à portée de ses lèvres. A qui parle-t-elle ? Mais Shaw s'est de nouveau tue et reste résolument tournée vers le plafond. Martine décide d'ignorer son interruption pour reprendre là où elle s'est arrêtée en ce qui concerne sa bouche alors que sa main retrouve très vite l'objet de son désir. Elle patiente une seconde pour admirer ses seins. Ils sont comme elle s'en souvient, comme elle les aime. Ils sont enfin à elle, mais…

\- Ça va aller, je te promets. Fais tout sauter MAINTENANT, enrage Shaw.

Martine se redresse cette fois-ci sortant totalement de son délire avec fureur. Et elle la regarde sans comprendre, puis elle remarque son oreillette. Mais c'est impossible, impossible avec le brouilleur. Et elle est encore plus perplexe. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réagir ni de faire un geste. Elle se relève juste d'un bond quand elle entend une série de bip, et elle baisse la tête pour voir Sam rouler en boule sous la table basse du salon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne finit pas. Le boucan qui s'ensuit lui défonce un tympan. Elle hurle et se prend tout dans la figure alors qu'elle tombe dans le néant. Shaw n'a pas émis un son. Elle attend de sortir ou de mourir dans ce cataclysme.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Le premier réflexe de Louisa fut de lui tendre les deux armes chargées. Le second fut de courir plus vite encore. Elles s'enfoncent dans la forêt et se cachent en embuscade derrière un arbre. Ils seront bientôt là. Root ne pense qu'à Shaw et n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Elle l'a laissée en arrière, elle l'a laissée seule avec cette malade. Elle doit repartir la chercher. Elle doit trouver une solution, un plan, il lui faut Ariane. Où est Ariane ? Elle s'apprête à faire volte-face, à foncer, à tous les tuer quand Louisa la retient par le bras.

\- Maman, lui chuchote-t-elle en pointant quelque chose à sa gauche.

Root suit la direction indiquée et elle le repère soudain. Le brouilleur est collé sur le tronc d'un arbre, et il n'a rien de discret, blanc avec des iodes clignotants. Root sourit.

\- Si jamais on s'en sort, fais-moi penser à te dire merci surtout, Lou.

\- Rien ne presse, tu sais, lui rétorque Lou avec le même sourire que sa mère.

Un brouilleur. La voilà la clé du problème et elle tire dessus, net. Ariane revient à son oreille à la vitesse de l'éclair. Root écoute son exposé de la situation puis elle se tourne vers Louisa.

\- Cache-toi. Je vais les prendre par surprise.

La gamine acquiesce et s'enfuit. Elle a une idée, une bonne idée même. Root sait que son coup de feu va les attirer. Elle attend en embuscade et se tient prête.

Lambert et Blackwell voient la petite s'enfuir entre les arbres. Jeremy sait que sa mère n'est pas loin. Il fait un signe discret à Jeff qui poursuit Louisa. Il se réserve l'interface.

Lambert s'approche doucement de l'arbre où il pense la débusquer. Il marque un temps d'arrêt et fait brusquement face, arme au poing. Mais Root n'est pas là. Il tourne son regard dans tous les sens, perplexe.

\- Localisation ? demande-t-il stupidement.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y ait des caméras au milieu de ces bois, monsieur Lambert ? S'agace Samaritain. Soyez assez aimable pour faire votre travail à l'ancienne. Enfin si vous y parvenez encore…

Le ton est plus que menaçant et Jeremy déglutit mal en ravalant la colère de son humiliation.

\- Trouvez-la, claque Samaritain.

Il avance de nouveau prudemment mais tous les troncs où il pense la débusquer ne cachent rien ni personne.

Root n'était pourtant pas loin et l'observe à la dérobée. Elle change d'arbre peu à peu et sans un bruit pour se rapprocher de la maison, de Shaw. Elle a envoyé Lou se cacher. Elle aurait dû lui dire de ne pas aller trop loin. Mais la panique qu'elle ressent n'a pas été idéale pour ce détail qu'elle devrait savoir maintenant, à savoir que Louisa ne pense pas comme un agent. Mais l'interface se console en se répétant que sa fille est maligne. L'angoisse ne la quitte pourtant pas avec cette simple pensée. Lambert est seul. Elle réalise avec horreur que Blackwell cherche Louisa. Sa fille. Seule. Face à ce taré. Mais Lambert aussi est seul, et il est très à cran. Elle décide de jouer un peu, elle aussi. Elle tire sur le tronc d'un arbre proche de lui et elle l'entend trébucher au sol en jurant.

\- Fais pas dans ton froc, Lambert, crache-t-elle avec hargne. Ce serait dommage pour ton costume.

Pour toute réponse, il tire quatre coups sur le tronc d'un arbre à six mètres d'elle. Et elle sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Ariane, chuchote-t-elle, mets-moi en contact avec Louisa et Shaw.

\- C'est fait.

\- Lou ?

\- Je suis en haut d'un arbre. Je le vois.

\- Ne tente rien, je règle le compte de Lambert et je suis à Blackwell ensuite.

\- Pas la peine, je vais m'en charger, sourit Louisa.

\- Non, tu…

\- Root, fais-lui confiance, elle a une bonne idée, plaide Ariane.

L'interface étouffe un juron tout en observant à la dérobée Lambert s'approcher d'elle.

\- Ok, lâche-t-elle. Mais rien de stupide, Louisa.

\- Promis.

Elle change à nouveau d'arbre sans un bruit et elle se plaque contre un nouveau tronc plus loin.

\- Sameen ?

Pas de réponse, mais des bruits écœurants qui l'informent bien sur ce qui peut se passer. La rage menace de la submerger mais Root souffle profondément et parvient à rester calme.

\- Tiens bon, j'arrive, Sameen.

Et elle fait volte-face précisément au moment où Jeremy arrive enfin devant elle et la braque. Tous deux se retrouvent surpris de se trouver ainsi face à face. Root est la plus rapide à réagir et tire sur Lambert au moment où il se réfugie de nouveau derrière le tronc, égratigné à l'épaule.

\- Ecoute, Root, lui murmure-t-il le souffle court en rechargeant son arme, tout ce que je veux c'est vous ramener, toi et Louisa, chez Samaritain. Je te promets qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

\- Va savoir pourquoi, sourit Root, mais je ne te crois pas.

Lambert rit.

\- On est pareil, toi et moi, tu sais ça ?

\- Ah non, rit Root, surement pas. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ta tronche, surtout maintenant que Louisa t'a arrangé le portait. Ça fait quoi de s'être fait avoir deux fois par surprise par une petite fille, hein ?

Il ne répond pas et fulmine. Elle contourne doucement l'arbre alors qu'elle l'entend aussi se déplacer, beaucoup moins discrètement qu'elle. On dirait qu'il s'évertue à piétiner chaque brindille. Ils tournent ainsi autour du tronc. Puis Root s'en éloigne.

\- Tu sais finalement, je te trouve plutôt ordinaire.

\- Moi je trouve toujours que tu n'es qu'un laqué.

Lambert est sur le point de lui répondre quand un hurlement déchire la forêt. Et il panique. Louisa. Si jamais il est arrivé quelque chose à Louisa… Samaritain le tuera. Il tire plusieurs fois au hasard, balayant l'endroit où il suppose qu'elle se camoufle, tout en fonçant à travers les arbres pour se diriger vers le raffut, abandonnant complétement Root. Il voit Jeff s'enfuir de manière désordonnée entre les arbres, hurlant comme un dément et faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras pour chasser un nuage de guêpes ou d'abeilles lui tournant autour. Mais pas de Louisa. Lambert reste un instant figé de surprise et observe Blackwell descendre en courant une forte pente de verdure. Il finit par se jeter dans un petit ruisseau où il s'immerge et les abeilles se dispersent. Lambert l'a suivi et l'agrippe pour le sortir de force de l'eau.

\- Où est la môme ? Crache-t-il furieux.

Jeff reprend son souffle et ne répond pas, complètement paniqué. De nombreuses piqûres ornent son visage, ses bras, son cou. Et Jeremy remarque autre chose.

\- Où est ton arme ? gueule-t-il comme si ça allait enfin décider son collègue à sortir un mot.

Il le secoue encore plus violement face à son silence.

\- Elle b'a… balanché… le did d'apeille… dans la tronsse, hargne-t-il avec difficulté sous le coup de la douleur, de la colère et de l'essoufflement. Chette chale betite berdeuse !

\- Ton arme ? Aboie Lambert en le secouant encore.

Jeff le regarde surpris et sans comprendre. Et soudain, la peur s'incruste dans son visage. Lambert comprend.

\- C'est elle qui l'a.

Il fait demi-tour pour courir en le plantant là. Mais où aller ? Il se remémore ce que Root a dit. "Tiens bon, Sameen, j'arrive". Et il fonce. À l'approche de la maison, il aperçoit Root courir elle aussi vers le domicile. Et il lui barre la route.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Elle a demandé à Ariane si c'était une bonne idée, l'IA lui a confirmée que oui. Louisa a tout de suite su à quel arbre grimper. Elle y était allée deux fois, dont une avec Lionel. Elle se souvient encore de ce qu'il disait " Tu ne t'en approches pas, elles ne te feront rien ". Elle a grimpé aussi haut que possible dans l'arbre jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur de la branche voulue. Le nid fait un boucan d'enfer et grouille d'abeilles à tel point qu'il forme une grosse boule mouvante bruyante et inquiétante. Lou sait que le type l'a suivie. Elle le voit vite fouiller la zone, la cherchant derrière chaque arbre, arme au poing. Elle ne fait aucun bruit et reste statique. Elle saisit son couteau, prête à couper la faible branche qui retient le nid. Elle sourit d'avance, il allait avoir une de ces surprises. C'est à ce moment-là que sa mère l'a appelée. Elle avait voulu la stopper dans son entreprise mais Ariane a soutenu Lou dans son entreprise, au grand bonheur de la petite.

Louisa l'a laissé venir. Il s'est placé juste au bon endroit, juste sous le nid, et Lou a coupé net la branche d'un geste vif et fort. Le nid a dégringolé droit sur lui et Jeff a relevé la tête face au bruit. Il a juste eu le temps de se recroqueviller en hurlant, puis il s'est mis à courir comme un fou. Lou est redescendue de son arbre à une vitesse folle et a ramassé l'arme qu'il a lâchée à terre. Elle aussi s'est mise à courir. Droit vers la maison et sans but précis. Elle s'est juste dit qu'elle avait une arme et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur pour tuer Martine.

Au détour d'un arbre, quelqu'un l'a brusquement attrapée et a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Elle a lâché un petit cri étouffé sous le coup de la peur et de la surprise tout en commençant à se débattre avant de se détendre en voyant sa mère. Root est parvenue à la retrouver grâce à son oreillette. Louisa a eu la bonne idée de rallumer son téléphone une fois le brouilleur détruit et Ariane a pu aider Root à localiser sa fille.

L'interface a scruté les environs mais ni Lambert ni Blackwell dont les cris s'éloignent ne sont en vue. Lou a eu la présence d'esprit de courir dans l'autre sens.

Elles courent droit vers la maison.

\- Sameen, tiens bon, j'arrive.

Un grognement de plaisir lui répond. Mais ça n'est pas Sameen.

\- Sam, réponds-moi, panique Root. T'es avec moi ?

\- Hum, lui répond Shaw en serrant les dents.

\- Dans cinq minutes, mon cœur, lui promet Root en soufflant alors qu'elle court plus vite.

Elle aperçoit la maison et se tourne vers Lou. Sa fille n'a pas besoin de voir ce qui se passe dans le salon, elle a déjà bien assez de cauchemars pour toute une vie.

\- Les clés de la Porsche sont sur le contact ?

\- Oui, lui répond Shaw dans un souffle enragé. Encore deux minutes et c'est bon, j'y suis presque.

Root ne sait pas de quoi elle parle mais de toute façon, elle ne la laissera pas encore deux minutes avec l'autre folle. Elle se tourne vers Louisa.

\- Va dans la voiture, on arrive. Tu ne bouges pas.

Lou acquiesce et fonce. Root court de nouveau vers la baie vitrée, armes aux poings quand un truc énorme sorti de nulle part entre les arbres, la percute sur la gauche et l'envoie au sol. Elle se rend compte que le truc énorme et lourd qui vient de lui défoncer le flanc gauche n'est autre que Lambert. Elle se relève d'un bond mais dans la chute, ses armes sont tombées au sol et elle n'a pas le temps de les ramasser. Un combat au corps à corps s'engage. Root charge et Lambert contre ses coups avec les bras. Il la bloque soudain et lui retient ses avant-bras alors qu'elle lui tient ses deux poignets pour l'empêcher de lui casser autre chose. Il la fait pivoter et la plaque dos à un arbre avec violence. Le coup résonne dans tout son corps et malheureusement dans son épaule abimée.

\- Ça va pas le faire, sourit Lambert en tirant sur son bras à l'épaule démise.

Root serre furieusement les dents face à la douleur et lui agrippe les doigts qu'elle a lui a tordus quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle serre. Elle est satisfaite de voir son sourire glisser alors qu'il souffre enfin et elle parvient à dégager une de ses mains pour lui envoyer une droite monumentale malgré son épaule démise. Sa rage explose en elle et l'interface cogne comme une enragée sans plus rien ressentir. Jeremy a bien du mal à ne pas se laisser submerger, il lève ses bras et se défend sans parvenir à attaquer. Elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- Sameen, ça va être plus long que prévu, la prévient-elle sans cesser de frapper.

\- Fais tout sauter.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangle Root en ralentissant la cadence de ses coups sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle a dû mal entendre, Shaw ne peut pas lui demander de faire ça. Lambert profite de cet instant de faiblesse pour la frapper. Le coup rappelle durement Root à son problème actuel et elle recule de cinq pas. Elle lève les bras pour attaquer mais trop tard, Lambert la frappe en plein ventre, ce qui lui coupe le souffle pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Root est à genoux à terre et Jeremy a enfin la fenêtre dont il avait besoin pour sortir son arme et la neutraliser mais…

\- LES MAINS EN L'AIR, hurle Louisa derrière lui en le braquant.

Et il se fige. Il se tourne lentement vers elle sans cesser de braquer Root. Et il lui sourit. Encore et toujours ce sourire que Louisa déteste tant. Elle est debout, une main tenant une arme braquée sur lui et l'autre tenant son téléphone à l'oreille pour maintenir le contact avec Ariane.

\- On doit être en mode lecture en boucle, lui dit-il amusé. J'ai déjà vu ce passage.

Lou serre les dents à ce souvenir. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que maintenant elle sait se servir d'une arme. Enfin pas tout à fait. Si seulement elle savait viser. Mais peut-être qu'un simple coup de feu pourrait l'effrayer, non ? Mais en même temps, si elle tire et qu'elle le surprend, son propre coup de feu pourrait partir tout seul et tuer sa mère. La gamine se mord les lèvres. Sa mère avait raison, elle n'était pas fichue d'obéir et de rester dans la voiture comme on le lui a demandé, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle veut aider, les aider, participer. Sauf qu'elle n'a rien d'un agent surentrainé. Sa mère ou Shaw sauraient quoi faire, elles ! Elle a voulu venir pour aider et finalement, elle a encore plus compliqué la situation. Lambert voit son air et lit son indécision. Et il sourit encore plus largement.

\- Bien, s'amuse-t-il. Je crois que je maitrise la situation maintenant.

\- Je crois pas, lance Root.

Le tout dure une fraction de seconde. Il se tourne vers elle, franchement surpris par son ton assuré puis il est effrayé. Et Root tire. Sa focalisation sur Louisa lui a permis de se trainer au sol millimètre par millimètre pour récupérer ses armes tombées au sol. Elle a tiré dans le ventre et Jeremy s'effondre à genoux au sol, le souffle coupé. Root lui arrache l'arme des mains et le regarde avec haine et mépris.

\- Tu vas crever, Lambert, siffle-t-elle. Lentement et comme un chien, exactement comme tu l'as traitée pour lentement la détruire. Je veux que tu ressentes un tout petit peu de ce que tu lui as fait endurer. L'humiliation, la peine, la douleur et la mort. Sauf que la tienne sera tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

Et elle l'abandonne là en se relevant alors qu'il perd connaissance. Louisa baisse son arme en soufflant de soulagement. Elle n'a pas eu à tirer. Sa mère la lui prend des mains et se redresse d'un bond quand Sameen parle de nouveau.

\- Te presses pas surtout, murmure Shaw en se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

\- J'arrive, urge Root.

\- Non ! Claque Shaw.

\- Mais… commence Root, perplexe.

\- Tu es sourde ? Enrage Sameen en lui coupant la parole.

\- Non mais, Sam, si je fais ça, tu risques de…

\- Je m'en fous, elle aussi, elle risque d'y passer.

\- T'es malade ? Répond-t-elle à Shaw. Tu veux que je fasse exploser la maison avec toi à l'intérieur ?

\- Ça va aller, je te promets.

\- Mais…

\- Root, fais tout sauter MAINTENANT, lui hurle finalement Shaw.

Root arrache le téléphone des mains de Lou et la plaque au sol. Puis elle appuie sur le bouton du portable. Et après, c'est un déluge de feu et de débris dans un fracas sans fin. Et Root n'entend plus rien. Louisa est certaine qu'elle est morte désormais. Parce que tout n'est plus que feu et le sol tremble tant que c'est certain qu'il va se fendre en deux et toutes les engloutir jusque dans les profondeurs de la Terre.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lambert se réveille complétement sourd et se redresse en souffrant le martyr. Il palpe les impacts de balle sur son ventre et retient un cri de souffrance. Il a plusieurs côtes cassées et peine à retrouver son souffle, sa chemise est en pièce, mais lui est intact. Cette idiote n'a pas vu, et fort heureusement pour lui, le petit détail, le simple élément qui lui a sauvé la vie en retenant les balles qu'elle pense bel et bien lui avoir logé dans le ventre. La grande, la fameuse, la si brillante Root. Vaincue par un gilet pare-balles. Il parvient à sourire en se relevant dans le cataclysme qu'il ne comprend pas.

Il se tourne vers le second soleil qu'elle a créé. Tout brûle. Où est Root ? Où est Louisa ? Que la maison ait explosée avec Martine et Shaw à l'intérieur ne l'intéresse que fort peu. Sauf qu'il sait très bien que Root a dû s'y rendre pour secourir Sameen des griffes de sa collègue. Louisa était avec Root. Et il prend peur. Qu'elles soient toutes mortes passe encore, mais pas Louisa Groves. Ou lui-même est mort. Il avale sa salive et se rassure aussitôt. Root aura voulu secourir Sameen. Mais alors pourquoi avoir fait exploser l'habitation avec Shaw à l'intérieur ? Elle n'aurait jamais pris ce risque. Mais alors qui ? Martine ? Sa collègue est certes folle mais pas stupide. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle aurait eu trop peur de perdre son petit jouet préféré. Ne restait que Shaw. Elle, elle l'aurait fait pour échapper à son sort. Sort qui importait peu à Lambert, il préférait ne pas devenir l'objet du désir pervers de Martine. Que ce soit sur Shaw que cela soit tombé l'arrangeait bien. Lui-même y avait participé une fois, poussé par l'envie d'assouvir un fantasme que Martine avait fait naitre en lui quand il l'avait vue à l'œuvre la première fois. Il avait assisté à la scène et à toutes les autres, le voyeurisme dont il avait fait preuve avait, au départ, attisé une envie que Samaritain l'avait ensuite encouragé à assouvir en lui ordonnant explicitement de passer à l'acte, cherchant encore quel traitement serait le plus efficace sur Shaw pour la faire tomber. Lambert avait obéi lâchement par peur et pathétiquement par désir. Mais ça ne lui avait pas autant plu qu'à sa collègue et en cela, ça avait bien moins affecté Shaw. On ne lui avait pas demandé de retenter l'expérience et lui-même ne s'était pas proposé, contrairement à Martine. Martine qui était bien plus efficace pour toucher le moi intérieur de Shaw, et le briser peu à peu. Dans ses instants d'intimité, Lambert se fichait qu'on lui oppose de la haine mais il n'aimait surtout pas qu'on lui oppose le silence et l'ignorance, pire l'ennui et même l'absence dont avait su faire preuve Sameen. Ça l'avait vexé et il n'avait pas voulu la baiser une nouvelle fois. En plus, il avait senti que cela avait agacé sa collègue, mieux valait ne pas s'attirer sa vindicte. De toute façon, Shaw était certes canon, mais il n'avait pas envie d'elle. Et surtout pas comme ça.

Lambert vacille un instant sur ses jambes et tente deux pas bien difficiles. Il doit retrouver Louisa.

\- Monsieur Lambert, s'agace Samaritain.

Il l'entend enfin, retrouvant par la même un semblant d'audition que l'explosion lui avait momentanément coupé. Samaritain tente depuis plusieurs minutes de le contacter. Il n'est pas non plus parvenu à contacter immédiatement son agent Rousseau. Il a réussi à joindre Blackwell qui lui a fait un rapport de la situation mais il est arrivé trop tard. La Porsche avait démarré en trombe ne lui laissant qu'un nuage de fumée. Et pas de Louisa.

Jeremy fronce les sourcils, perplexe, en revenant totalement à lui.

\- Oui, murmure-t-il.

Il aperçoit Jeff accourir droit vers lui.

\- Elle che chont en'uies, dit-il essoufflé.

Et Jeremy se sent blêmir.

\- Monsieur ? Dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? S'agace son patron. L'agent Rousseau démarre actuellement votre véhicule. Si elle part sans vous, je considérerai qu'il s'agit d'un refus de votre part d'accomplir votre travail. D'un échec en somme.

Les deux hommes se regardent, paniqués puis courent. La blonde est en train de trafiquer rageusement les fils car elles ont eu la bonne idée de subtiliser les clés avant de partir. Et chaque échec lui permet de s'éloigner toujours plus d'elle. Elle serre les dents. Hors de question qu'elle lui échappe à nouveau. Sans compter qu'elle risque, elle aussi, sa vie dans cette histoire.

\- Démarre, enrage-t-elle alors que ses deux collègues grimpent à cet instant dans la voiture.

Elle titille de nouveau les fils et le moteur vrombit enfin. Elle appuie sur l'accélérateur et la voiture patine sur le sol poussiéreux avant de partir brusquement pour foncer à leur suite.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demande Lambert avec colère.

Ils contrôlaient pourtant parfaitement la situation, alors comment cette dernière avait pu dégénérer à ce point ? Martine est rouge de colère en serrant fermement son volant. Elle le tourne brusquement avant de lui répondre. Elle quitte ainsi le chemin forestier poussiéreux pour revenir sur une route plus normal. Elles n'ont que quelques minutes d'avance.

\- Cette sale pute de Groves a fait exploser la maison, crache-t-elle.

Lambert ouvre de grands yeux surpris, Root avait manqué par son acte de tuer Sameen, cette femme à laquelle elle tient tant. Mais pourquoi Martine n'avait rien fait pour retenir Shaw, pourtant à sa merci, quand Root était revenue la chercher dans la maison en ruine ? La femme fonce d'autant plus vite que la rage bat dans ses veines. La rage de l'humiliation de cet instant où Root était entrée dans ce qui restait de la maison pour chercher Sameen. Sa Sameen. Elle la lui avait prise. Pas pour longtemps, se jure-t-elle. Cependant, arrivés au bon du sentier, la route tourne soit à droite soit à gauche. Martine hésite, Samaritain ne les trouve pas et elle tourne à gauche au hasard pour errer un bon moment sur les routes de campagne du Wisconsin. Elle s'arrête brusquement trente minutes plus tard pour faire demi-tour, réalisant qu'elles ont dû prendre à droite et non à gauche. Elle fonce à toute allure pendant que Samaritain cherche une Porsche bleue. Il ne trouve rien au départ, puis il perçoit la présence de sa rivale dans le réseau de vidéo-surveillance. Celui de l'autoroute. Cette idiote, en voulant les protéger, vient de les vendre. Il informe ses agents et Martine fonce. Elle les retrouve une heure plus tard sur l'autoroute 35. De colère, elle leur rentre dedans. Elle peut toujours s'enfuir, mais rien n'arrêterait jamais son envie, elle serait à elle. En cela, Martine ressemble à son patron. Il ressent la même chose pour Louisa. Et en cela, ils sont pareils, alors il la laisse faire. Il est aussi furieux qu'elle qu'on lui refuse ce qu'il désire tant.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root avait fait vite. Très vite. Le sol tremblait encore et les débris de ce qui avait été une superbe maison n'étaient pas encore tous retombés au sol, qu'elle s'était déjà relevée pour se précipiter droit vers le brasier. Malgré le carnage, un silence total régnait désormais sur les lieux, aussi bien au dehors qu'au-dedans de la propriété. Elle mit un pied en équilibre sur un amoncellement de débris de mur pour s'apprêter à entrer, mais une poutre en équilibre et recouverte de flamme tomba soudain devant elle et l'interface dût reculer à toute vitesse.

\- Recule, recule, ordonne-t-elle vivement à Louisa qui l'avait suivie.

Elle observe une demi-seconde les lieux en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Ne bouge pas, attends-moi ici, ordonne-t-elle sèchement.

Elle avance prudemment en équilibriste sur la poutre qui vient de tomber devant elle, puis elle se retourne vivement quand elle l'entend derrière elle. Louisa la suit délicatement et manque de tomber.

\- Recule, ordonne sa mère sèchement. Et obéis-moi cette fois.

Le ton est dur et le regard sévère. Lou déglutit sans baisser les yeux, furieuse. Puis elle capitule en soupirant. Root se sait dure alors que sans sa fille, elle se serait fait tirer dessus par Lambert. Mais elle veut aussi qu'elle apprenne à l'écouter, et surtout, surtout elle ne veut pas qu'elle voie ce qu'il y a dans le salon. Root ne sait honnêtement pas ce qu'elle va découvrir, mais ça ne va pas être beau. Elle sort son arme et avance avec prudence. Les débris encombrent et freinent son avancée et les bruits ne sont pas rassurants. Cette baraque est sur le point de s'effondrer.

\- Sameen, appelle-t-elle doucement.

Pas de réponse. Root respire mal mais refuse l'idée que Shaw soit…

\- 78,69 % qu'elle soit vivante, l'informe Ariane. Je l'ai aidée.

Root arque un sourcil et sourit. L'interface se demande encore une fois si l'IA n'aurait pas la capacité de lire dans ses pensées. Ariane a parlé à Shaw durant les "préliminaires" de ce qu'aurait dû être une nouvelle agression. Et quand Shaw a pris sa décision de tout faire sauter, Ariane a calculé que c'était aussi leur meilleure chance. Et elle a fait baisser au maximum les risques pour Sameen en lui disant comment et où se positionner. Sous un meuble, une table de préférence, et en boule surtout pour se protéger la tête.

Root a fini par parvenir dans le salon. Elle sait que c'est le salon parce qu'elle voit le canapé bruler dans les décombres. Des poutres et des briques jonchent le sol en tas énormes et le plafond est éventré, laissant la fumée s'échapper. Une partie du mobilier des chambres au-dessus est tombée dans la pièce. La poussière et la fumée encombrent tout l'espace.

\- Sameen, appelle-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Prends ton temps, gémit Shaw en la faisant sursauter. Prends ton temps.

La voix est douce, calme, faible. Pas très loin d'elle. Mais Root ne la voit nulle part.

\- Suis ma voix, murmure Sam.

Root déblaie à la va-vite un cadran de lit, des briques, des tuiles, des poutres en bois, encore des briques, et soudain… un dos, deux bras et deux mains ensanglantés et liés étroitement par un serre-câble, des doigts bougeant légèrement.

\- J'arrive, mon cœur, murmure Root en finissant de la dégager. Je suis là.

Elle coupe son serre-câble, lui libérant les mains et la retourne sur le dos. Son visage est couvert de sang et de poussière et elle est à moitié nue, mais elle porte encore son sous-vêtement et Root se met stupidement à espérer. Et à sa plus grande surprise, Shaw lui sourit largement.

\- Joli feu d'artifice, murmure-t-elle.

Et Root sourit en l'aidant à se relever. L'ancien agent de l'ISA se rhabille sommairement sans quitter Root des yeux et sans cesser de lui sourire. Une poutre, qui s'effondre tout près d'elles, les fait sursauter.

\- Où elle est ? Enrage Shaw en cherchant la salope de tous les côtés.

Martine était restée cachée, engloutie en partie sous les décombres. Trop sonnée et incapable de se dégager, elle avait assisté impuissante au sauvetage de Sameen par Root. Elle aurait tant voulu la tuer, mais son arme était tombée quelque part, hors de vue et hors de portée. Et elle était à terre, une lourde poutre lui emprisonnant le bas du dos où elle était douloureusement tombée. Se manifester à un tel instant de faiblesse aurait été stupide et suicidaire. Elle avait peur et elle enrageait d'une telle impuissance.

\- Sameen, pressa Root en l'agrippant par le bras. Cette maison est sur le point de s'effondrer. Il faut partir.

\- D'accord mais on la trouve et on la tue d'abord, claqua Sameen en commençant à s'avancer dans les ruines, pas très loin de Martine.

Cette dernière se fit encore plus petite et discrète, priant pour qu'elle ne la trouve surtout pas. Son salut ne tint qu'à un autre nouvel éboulement sur la tête de Shaw. Root la tira brusquement en arrière avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie et elles se blottirent dans les bras protecteurs l'une de l'autre le temps qu'il cesse.

\- Sortons d'ici, murmura Root. De toute façon si elle n'est pas morte, elle le sera dans quelques minutes. Mais pas nous. Vite !

Et Shaw capitula.

\- D'accord mais c'est moi qui conduis !

Root sourit et elles sortirent. Martine la vit partir avec soulagement et immense regret. Elle enragea, mais elle avait un problème plus urgent. Groves avait raison, elle serait morte dans moins de trois minutes à moins de sortir d'ici. Elle se dégagea le haut du corps et se tourna vers ses jambes en retenant un grognement de douleur. Elle eut la satisfaction de les voir bouger malgré la douleur fulgurante en bas de son dos due à la lourde poutre qui lui est tombée dessus. Elle se tortilla comme un ver de terre en enrageant quand elle pensa qu'elle se fichait de Shaw il y a quelques minutes pour la même comparaison, et parvint millimètre par millimètre à glisser sous la poutre l'emprisonnant. Une fois les hanches passées difficilement, le reste fut facile. Elle boita et sortit alors que la maison continuait de s'effondrer et de brûler autour d'elle. Juste à temps pour voir au loin sur le chemin, un nuage de poussière. Elles s'étaient enfuies.

\- Fais chier, cracha-t-elle.

\- Content de vous savoir en vie, agent Rousseau.

\- Elles se sont enfuies, informa-t-elle avec colère. Je leur fonce après.

Elle se précipita tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur véhicule. Elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que les clés y avaient été subtilisées. Ne s'avouant pas vaincue, elle arracha le boitier sous le volant et commença à trafiquer les fils.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa enrage d'être coincée ici. Dehors et seule pendant que sa mère fait Dieu sait quoi dans ce qu'il reste de cette charmante maison. Si jamais l'autre agent, à qui elle a jeté les abeilles, arrive ici… Elle refuse de rester ainsi à découvert, elle est une cible trop facile, elle n'a même plus d'armes. Il lui faut un endroit sûr et elle fonce vers la voiture. Elle se stoppe soudain en voyant celle des agents de Samaritain. Elle serre les dents de colère et décide de faire quelque chose d'utile et de pas trop débile cette fois. Elle entre dans le véhicule et en saisit les clés pour les jeter le plus loin possible dans le sous-bois. Quand elle se retourne, Shaw et sa mère s'approchent au pas de charge de la Porsche et Louisa entre dans la voiture en même temps qu'elles.

Sameen démarre en trombe et Lou s'est attachée à une vitesse record. Une fois sur la route, Shaw a roulé encore plus vite. Dans un silence pesant de rage.

\- Remarquable comment ils nous ont retrouvées, enrage soudain Sameen en serrant furieusement son volant. On a vraiment été trop connes de se sentir à l'abri.

Elle frappe d'un coup sec avec le plat de sa main sur le volant pour se passer les nerfs.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est entièrement ma faute, murmure Root en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'ai grillé ma couverture, rien de plus simple après que de…

\- En fait, c'est la mienne, intervient Ariane.

Root et Shaw échangent un regard surpris qui chasse un temps la colère de Sam, sans réaliser qu'une autre colère pointe sérieusement sur le siège arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquiert Root mal à l'aise alors que Shaw se reconcentre sur sa route.

Elle ralentit l'allure pour éviter de se faire repérer alors qu'elle traverse une petite ville perdue.

\- Hier soir à Washington, avoue Ariane, Samaritain a entendu votre appel.

Root retient un juron mais pas Sameen.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu couper votre conversation. Root avait besoin de toi, Shaw. Il en a profité pour vous trouver ici.

\- T'as pas réussi à les empêcher de retracer un appel ! s'exclame Shaw hors d'elle.

\- Je n'ai relâché mon attention que deux millièmes de secondes.

\- Mais tu n'es qu…

\- Il a exécuté des personnes innocentes que nous avons sauvées pour me faire céder, la coupe calmement Ariane sentant la critique insultante venir. J'étais piégée.

Shaw ne répond rien et se calme instantanément. Elle a été à la place d'Ariane, elle sait ce que c'est que d'être mise au pied du mur par Samaritain.

\- Et c'était quoi ta bonne excuse pour ne pas nous prévenir que les agents de Samaritain étaient là ? murmure calmement Sam.

\- Brouilleur, répond Root à la place de l'IA. Je l'ai explosé.

\- Ah.

Shaw reste un instant silencieuse tandis que Root compte le nombre de balles qu'il lui reste.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, murmure Shaw au bout d'un moment.

Lou souffle de colère à l'arrière mais ni sa mère ni Shaw ne semblent l'avoir entendue.

\- Moi, si, un peu, lui avoue Root à la grande surprise de Sam et d'Ariane. Faire exploser la maison avec toi dedans ? Sérieusement, Shaw ?

\- Ben, ça a marché.

Root souffle d'exaspération avec un petit rire.

\- Ouais, lui accorde-t-elle. Je t'ai retrouvée.

\- Tu m'as pas retrouvée, rectifie Sam avec un sourire en coin. Tu m'as enfouie sous des décombres.

\- Hé, s'écrie faussement Root. Tu m'as demandé de tout faire sauter, oui ou non ?

\- Hum, concède Shaw. C'était un beau feu d'artifice.

\- Comment tu savais que tu t'en sortirais ?

\- Ariane m'a dit où et comment me placer dans la pièce pour avoir le maximum de chance.

Root lui prend brièvement la main.

\- On se partage toutes équitablement les torts alors ?

Sam acquiesce et Root sourit avant de se tourner vers Louisa assise à l'arrière.

\- Ça va Lo…

Elle ne finit pas sous le regard brulant de colère et de reproche que lui lance Louisa. Et elle perd son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Formidable comment vous vous renvoyez toutes la balle, crache soudain Louisa contre toute attente. Mais c'est moi qui ai passé une nuit de merde.

Elle a explosé froidement. Et Root ne trouve rien à lui dire tout de suite. Pourtant Lou attend une réponse.

\- Lou, je suis désolée. D'accord ?

\- Ça ne me suffit pas.

\- Lou ne te comporte pas comme une sale gamine, s'énerve Shaw avant que Root ait pu ouvrir la bouche. On ne vit pas dans le monde des télétubbies, il y a des risques, il faut t'y faire.

Lou ravale sa réplique et s'enferme bien malgré Root dans le mutisme. Sa mère l'observe sans parvenir à ajouter un mot. Que dire après tout ? Shaw a raison, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Elle est désolée que Louisa vive ça. Sa fille se recroqueville sur son siège et observe le paysage sans le voir, les larmes perlant aux commissures de ses yeux bien qu'elle les retienne courageusement. Root l'observe un moment. Elle tend une main vers elle et Louisa la regarde enfin. Un regard vide et sans rien, elle refuse de saisir sa main. Mais l'interface ne cède pas face à l'obstination de sa fille. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne et la serre délicatement. L'enfant se laisse faire et pose sa tête sur la vitre sans la quitter des yeux. Root fredonne un air doux qui l'apaise. Comme toujours. Lou a bien conscience de ne jamais parvenir à rester en colère contre elle, même quand elle le voudrait. Louisa n'a qu'elle, elle n'a jamais eu qu'elle. Et sa mère était revenue la chercher, la sauver, elle revenait toujours pour elle. Louisa devait juste accepter de ne pas toujours être prioritaire, normalement elle y arrive bien. Mais pas en ce moment. Comme si elle avait besoin d'avoir des preuves visuelles de son amour pour se sentir proche d'elle, comme si elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans elle. Elle ferme les yeux en constatant qu'elle a tort. Il était temps de se réveiller, de se révéler comme elle est vraiment. Elle exigeait toujours leur confiance, et à être traité comme une grande, pas comme une gamine. Or elle n'agissait que comme une gamine.

Root ne lui lâche pas la main, mais elle a cessé de chanter. Louisa semble endormie mais ça n'est pas le cas, Root entortille ses doigts dans les siens et Louisa sourit en coin en faisant de même, comme un jeu calme sans fin. Louisa ralentit peu à peu ses mouvements et Root fait de même. Sa respiration se calme et s'apaise pendant que sa main devient inerte. Root la lâche et la regarde un long moment dormir. Elle est mignonne à croquer. Elle se rassoit sur son siège pour se rendre compte qu'elles sont sur l'autoroute et Sam se tourne vers elle. Elles se regardent sans un mot.

\- Elle s'en remettra, assure Shaw.

\- Ouais, surement, soupire Root sans grande conviction.

Shaw soupire de contrariété alors qu'elle se souvient d'une chose.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas savoir ? demande Shaw en continuant de passer la sonde sur son ventre qu'elle a recouvert de gel.

Root secoue la tête en continuant d'observer l'écran de son échographie. Comme subjuguée, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres et une joie non dissimulée au fond des yeux. Elle observe son enfant suçant son pouce, sa petite tête, ses mains, ses pieds… Tout.

\- Je veux avoir la surprise.

\- Pff, soupire Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel, mais en continuant de passer la sonde à un autre endroit du ventre.

\- Je sais que tu le sais, mais ne me le dis pas.

\- Hum, grogne Sam.

Root observe l'écran et sourit de sa réponse comme de ses attentions. Ce matériel médical haut de gamme pour l'examiner par exemple. Elle veut cette surprise. De toute façon, garçon ou fille, elle s'en fiche, elle l'aimera.

\- Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? S'inquiète encore une fois Root.

Bien qu'elle soit dans son cinquième mois, c'est sa première échographie.

\- Eh bien contre toute attente, ce truc est normal, soupire Sam excédée.

Root gesticule sur le canapé-lit de la bibliothèque pour s'installer plus confortablement et avoir une meilleure vue sur l'écran.

\- Arrête de bouger, râle Shaw.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Ça fait 15 fois que je te dis oui, tu m'emmerd…

\- Là, c'est quoi ce truc ? Ça bouge ! La coupe Root, inquiète en pointant son index sur une partie de l'écran.

Shaw soupire et tapote sur le clavier.

\- C'est grave ? S'inquiète Root en la regardant faire.

Sameen la regarde sans aucune émotion. Sauf une pointe d'agacement mais aussi d'amusement qui transparaissent dans son haussement de sourcils.

\- Non mais si ce n'est pas bon, il faut me le dire, continue Root qui commence à transpirer d'angoisse. Je ne vais pas péter un câble. Ou… si peut-être un peu. Mais ici, je ne risque pas de blesser grand monde et tu…

Elle s'interrompt en entendant soudain un bruit rapide, comme un tambour. Root ouvre grand la bouche de surprise sous le coup de l'émotion. Deux larmes lui montent aux yeux et elle est incapable de finir sa phrase.

\- Tu sais la fermer, en fait, de temps en temps, soupire Shaw de soulagement tout en arborant un sourire vainqueur.

L'interface déglutit.

\- C'est son…

\- … son cœur, oui, lui confirme Shaw. Donc il vaut mieux que ça bouge, pauvre pomme.

\- Ouais, sourit Root en lâchant un souffle de soulagement. Ouais. C'est super.

Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par le son.

\- Oh, c'est trop mignon. Il n'est pas né qu'il est déjà adorable et irrésistible. Comme sa mère.

Elle ouvre les yeux pour savourer l'effet de ses paroles sur Sameen, juste pour voir quand elle lève les yeux au ciel. Root adore la voir faire ça, ça lui fait presque autant d'effet que si elle lui souriait. Elle lui sourira un jour ! Root s'en fait la promesse, mais avant cela, elle décide de profiter de son cadeau du jour et reporte son attention sur l'écran de son échographie. Un bébé si mignon et dire que c'est le sien. Elle ne pensait pas être suffisamment douée pour pouvoir créer une chose aussi magnifique et aussi parfaite.

Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur le son de son cœur. Il est vivant, et pour une fois, elle n'a pas tout gâché, du moins pas encore. Cette pensée la fait paniquer.

\- Mais le reste ? S'inquiète-t-elle de nouveau en ouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur l'écran. Tout est ok ? Tout est là et à la bonne place ?

Sameen soupire une nouvelle fois d'agacement et lui tend sèchement la sonde. L'enfant disparait de l'écran et Root relève la tête, inquiète. Elle la regarde soudain en alerte et se détend en voyant la sonde relevée.

\- Tu veux m'apprendre mon boulot peut-être ? Le faire toi-même ?

Root hausse les sourcils, surprise et ne réagit pas à la sonde tendue sous son nez. Elle aurait bien une phrase taquine parfaite à lui sortir, là, mais elle se retient pour ne pas la braquer. Elle veut cet instant, elle veut le partager avec elle, mais en même temps, elle a bien envie de jouer encore un peu, mais il ne faut surtout pas la faire fuir. L'interface reste un court instant à l'observer. Shaw la regarde froidement puis elle se trouble légèrement devant l'air que prend Root. Un air tendre avec un petit sourire en coin, charmeur pas moqueur. Le trouble la quitte aussi vite qu'il l'a prise et elle serre les dents de colère en comprenant que cette andouille est en train de la draguer. Mais elle est aussi en colère contre elle-même car une putain de pensée à la con vient de lui traverser l'esprit, à savoir que Root est belle à cet instant. Son trouble n'a pas échappé à Root qui continue de l'observer avec le même air. Pire, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure en haussant les sourcils comme pour l'inviter à s'approcher et venir chercher ce qu'elle veut, car Root a très bien compris ce que Shaw veut. Et pour elle-même, ce serait loin d'être un problème ! Ah, si seulement ! Mais à la place, Shaw lui tend de nouveau vivement la sonde sous le nez comme si elle allait la lui faire avaler. Root soupire et fait non de la tête pour lui répondre. Shaw repose doucement la sonde sur son ventre. Et Root reporte son attention sur l'écran.

\- Ton bébé se développe parfaitement. Là, tu as la colonne vertébrale, lui montre-t-elle sur l'écran.

Root pose à son tour son doigt sur l'écran. Et touche celui de Shaw une seconde. Cette dernière le retire vivement et Root sourit malgré elle à ce contact, mais elle ne retire pas son propre doigt de l'écran et elle le glisse le long de chaque vertèbre de son bébé. C'est délirant de le voir enfin. Savoir qu'il est là et le sentir bouger c'est une chose, mais le voir… Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle aurait une échographie. Shaw lui a fait la surprise aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle se justifierait bien du contraire si Root le lui faisait remarquer.

Sameen passe en revue l'abdomen, les organes internes puis les membres dans les moindres détails en s'attardant sur les os. Elle mesure tout et note. Root s'amuse à compter les doigts et les orteils pour être sûre qu'il n'en manque aucun. Il est parfait. Shaw passe ensuite à l'examen de son crâne dont Root la voit encore une fois prendre des mesures, elle lui dit que tout va bien avant qu'elle ne lui pose encore la question, puis elle examine le cervelet. Mais Root reste focalisée sur son visage, les yeux, le nez, la bouche. Il suce encore son pouce, c'est adorable.

Shaw la regarde un instant alors qu'elle a fini. Root reste focalisée sur l'écran dont elle caresse l'image avec douceur. Elle s'est enfin tue et Shaw la voit heureuse, vraiment heureuse, alors elle décide de lui accorder plus de temps. Elle continue de balader la sonde sur le ventre sans plus rien indiquer, juste pour qu'elle l'observe encore et encore. Root s'en rend compte au bout d'un moment et enlève sa main de l'écran, comme si on l'avait surprise en flagrant délit de quelque chose de grave.

\- Il va bien, murmure Root soulagée. Il va bien.

Sameen enlève la sonde et éteint l'écran.

\- Ouais, très bien, claque Shaw en lui essuyant le ventre. Tu vois, pas la peine de stresser.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour mon stress, la taquine Root.

\- Non, c'est pour lui que je m'inquiète, rétorque Shaw en lui lançant un essuie pour qu'elle finisse elle-même de retirer le gel.

Elle vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce geste médical qui avec Root est devenue à la limite d'intime. Sam refuse d'être intime avec elle.

\- Ton stress fait augmenter ta tension et c'est très mauvais pour lui, il le ressent, lui explique pourtant Shaw.

Root en perd son sourire.

\- Mais tu as dit que tout est norm…

\- Oui, oui, la coupe sèchement Shaw. Il est tout à fait normal pour un bébé de cinq mois. Donc détends-toi.

Elle marque une pause.

\- C'est un ordre.

Root lui sourit en haussant un sourcil.

\- A vos ordres, docteur Sameen. Et tu n'aurais pas une petite idée d'activité pour me détendre ?

Elle lui a envoyé un regard noir auquel Root lui a renvoyé un sourire taquin. Mais le trouble de tout à l'heure ne refait pas surface chez Shaw. Root abandonne en secouant la tête sans cesser de sourire et se relève en soufflant sous le coup de l'effort et malgré sa colère, Shaw l'aide à se remettre sur pied. Root rit alors que son bébé bouge et lui envoie des coups de pied. Elle pose sa main sur son ventre et ferme les yeux alors qu'il redouble d'effort dans ses mignons coups. Et son sourire grandit.

\- Pff, ce que tu deviens gâteuse avec ce môme. Quand on pense que tu es tueuse à gage, ce n'est pas franchement flagrant !

Root garde un sourire abruti accroché aux lèvres en ouvrant les yeux. Shaw la lâche en levant les yeux au ciel et s'apprête à sortir quand…

\- Et si jamais il ne m'aime pas. S'il me déteste.

Elle se fige sur place, dos à Root. Comment elle peut lui demander un truc pareil ? À elle, en plus ! Fais chier. Elle se retourne, furieuse, prête à l'envoyer sur les roses quand elle la voit non plus souriante mais peinée. Pire, elle est prête à pleurer.

\- Pff, Root, soupire-t-elle, pourquoi il te détesterait ?

\- Ben, c'est des choses qui arrivent, murmure Root alors qu'une larme lui échappe.

Shaw se pince le nez avec deux doigts et ferme brièvement les yeux. Dire qu'il y a moins d'une minute, elle nageait dans le bonheur rose des arcs en ciel et des licornes, et maintenant elle chiale. Vive les hormones ! Elle est bouleversée et Shaw se voit mal la planter là comme ça. Elle pourrait, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle n'en a pas envie. Pourquoi fait-elle autant d'efforts pour cette femme ? Elle rouvre les yeux et la regarde.

\- Il ne te détestera pas et tout ira bien.

Root la regarde, scotchée de sa réponse alors qu'elle a bien conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes, aussi bien tout à l'heure en la taquinant que maintenant en l'amenant sur un terrain où la petite brune ne s'aventure jamais. Pourtant elle lui a répondu. Gentiment, pour la consoler et l'apaiser.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pour le stress, se sent obligée d'ajouter Shaw pour justifier la gentillesse de sa réponse face à l'inquiétude d'une femme qu'elle est censée haïr.

Et elle sort de la pièce alors que Root lui sourit de nouveau tout en continuant à sentir une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle a soudain envie de lui courir après pour l'embrasser langoureusement, comme elles en crevaient d'envie l'une comme l'autre tout à l'heure. Elle n'aurait qu'à s'élancer à sa suite. Elle pourrait désormais. Elle n'a plus de bracelet électrique au pied, Shaw le lui avait retiré contre l'avis de Finch. Elle n'avait pas laissé le choix à l'informaticien, assurant que Root était assez dérangée pour s'infliger des décharges électriques volontairement et par plaisir mais que ces dernières étaient mauvaises pour le bébé. Elle avait certifié que de toute façon Root n'irait nulle part, qu'elle s'en assurerait personnellement, chose à laquelle Root avait rétorqué qu'elle serait plus que ravie d'une telle attention de la part de Sameen et qu'elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Furieuse, Shaw n'avait rien répliqué et était partie. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs. Mais Root ne lui court pas après. De une, Shaw n'acceptera jamais de l'embrasser maintenant, de deux, elle court moins vite qu'avant désormais, et de trois, la grille s'est déjà refermée dans un claquement sec.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen se rend compte que Root a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec sa fille. Elle est vraiment chiante, elle est parfaitement à la hauteur avec Lou. Sam est d'ailleurs bien placée, vu sa relation avec sa propre mère, pour juger ce genre de chose.

\- Ne recommence pas avec…

Mais Root ne saura jamais (bien qu'elle puisse très bien imaginer la fin de cette phrase) ce qu'elle ne doit pas recommencer. Une voiture les a percutées à grande vitesse dans un choc violent.

Lou se réveille en sursaut. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait un beau rêve en plus. Elle tourne la tête vers l'origine du trouble et hurle en se prenant la tête dans les bras pour se protéger, alors qu'elle voit une grosse voiture noire leur foncer dessus à nouveau. Sameen accélère brutalement et une course-poursuite s'engage en plein sur l'autoroute à deux voies. Il y a du monde à cette heure-ci, les gens partant au travail, mais ça n'est pas bouché. La Porsche et le SUV zigzaguent entre voitures, motos et camions qui hurlent, klaxonnent et leur font des appels de phare furieux. Root s'accroche et ouvre la fenêtre de la voiture pour leur tirer dessus mais…

\- Quatre balles, Root, l'informe Ariane. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste.

L'interface le sait et pince les lèvres. Ariane veut juste qu'elle soit prudente et raisonnable, qu'elle ne se laisse pas avoir comme durant sa dernière course-poursuite, emportée par sa haine. Elle voit le SUV rouler en zigzag. Hors de portée. Quatre balles, c'est tout. Elle secoue la tête en râlant et rentre dans le véhicule.

\- T'attends quoi pour tirer ? S'informe Shaw dans le plus grand calme.

\- Mauvais visuel et pas assez de balles, répond Root.

Un nouveau coup de choc violent quand le SUV les percute. Shaw lève les yeux et regarde dans son rétroviseur. Sa colère grimpe encore d'une octave. Elle aurait dû la retrouver et la tuer dans cette maison. Quelle erreur !

\- On va mourir, angoisse Louisa. Shaw, je ne veux pas mourir.

\- A titre très informatif, nous non plus, Lou, sourit Root alors que Sam accélère à une vitesse vertigineuse en ignorant la petite et ses plaintes.

Un nouveau choc encore plus violent que les autres sur son parechoc fait perdre tout sourire à Root alors que Sam perd le contrôle du véhicule, et Lou se met en boule en priant pour que tout s'arrête vite. Leur voiture dérape sur l'autoroute et sort de la route pour poursuivre son dérapage dans la terre poussiéreuse, et finir par atterrir sur la portion inverse de l'autoroute. Le tout en ayant effectué une rotation à 180°. Elles se retrouvent à l'arrêt et des véhicules leur foncent dessus, et elles ne doivent la vie qu'au savoir-faire et au sang-froid de Shaw qui parvient à garder le contrôle de la Porsche. A peine cette dernière immobilisée, Sameen a réagi. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle enclenche la marche-arrière et appuie à fond sur l'accélérateur. La Porsche fonce à reculons sur l'autoroute. Shaw garde le pied au plancher et s'est retournée pour regarder où elle va, via le pare-brise arrière, tout comme Root. Lou ouvre les yeux et la regarde, interloquée. Elle n'en revient pas ! Le SUV les a suivies et roule à contresens pour leur foncer à nouveau dessus, sur le pare-chocs avant cette fois-ci. Le choc les secoue une fois de plus mais Sameen garde le contrôle.

\- Fais chier, elle bousille ma bagnole, cette grosse salope, peste Shaw.

\- Comment ça, cette…

Root s'interrompt et jette un coup d'œil devant elle. Martine. Elle a sa réponse et cette fois, la colère l'emporte malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour se calmer. Elle sort de nouveau et tire sur eux. Trois balles. Le SUV ralentit pour mettre de l'espace entre eux et fait de violents zigzags pour éviter Root et ses projectiles, mais l'un d'entre eux trouve quand même son chemin dans l'un des pneus qui éclate. La voiture dérape dans de violentes embardées. Root se retourne quand elle entend Shaw jurer, pour regarder dans le pare-brise arrière.

Elle a soudain l'impression d'avoir avalé une pierre très grosse et très lourde. Shaw fonce toujours en marche arrière sur l'autoroute. Sauf que les deux voies sont encombrées par deux poids-lourds, l'un dépassant l'autre. Sam klaxonne à tout rompre tandis que le SUV reprend de la vitesse et fonce à nouveau droit sur eux. Sameen prend alors une décision risquée, et elle fonce droit entre les deux camions qui obstruent toujours les deux voies de l'autoroute sans s'arrêter de klaxonner. Les deux poids-lourds freinent et s'écartent l'un de l'autre. Ils klaxonnent furieusement et font des appels de phare, mais ils continuent de s'écarter pour lui laisser la place. Sameen sourit et fonce encore plus vite. Les agents de Samaritain pensent comprendre et le SUV freine.

\- Ça passe pas, murmure Louisa qui a compris elle aussi.

Pour toute réponse, Shaw accélère. Root hausse les sourcils en signe d'assentiment et sourit. Les deux poids lourds freinent dans un crissement de pneus fumants sur la voie rapide et Shaw accélère en passant entre eux deux, créant une troisième voie qui n'existait pas encore jusque-là.

\- Arrête, panique Louisa en se retenant de hurler. Sam, je te dis que ça ne passe pas.

Les deux rétroviseurs de la Porsche sont arrachés au passage entre les deux camions, mais la belle voiture de sport survit. Les deux camions continuent de freiner brusquement. Celui roulant sur la voie de gauche se rabat devant le camion roulant sur la voie de droite. Et le SUV peut se lancer à leur poursuite. Sameen fonce toujours en marche arrière et zigzague entre les véhicules. Louisa se retourne aussi pour voir où elles vont, elle ouvre la bouche d'effroi. La gamine aperçoit les appels de phare des véhicules qu'elles évitent de justesse, avant de se recroqueviller en boule sous le coup de la terreur. Elle va mourir aujourd'hui. Louisa aimerait pouvoir prier un Dieu mystique quelconque mais elle ne connait aucune prière pour aucune religion. Rien d'utile pour la sortir de là, rien à quoi se raccrocher, là, tout de suite, alors…

\- Je voudrais aller au paradis, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible. S'il vous plait, je n'ai jamais fait de mal.

Root ouvre de grands yeux en observant sa fille qu'elle a entendue. Mais il y a plus urgent. Sam fonce toujours en zigzags. Et soudain, il y a un camion sur son chemin, lancé lui aussi à pleine vitesse. Il est là devant elles, à moins de cinq mètres. Elle va se le prendre.

\- Merde, lâche Sameen avant de conjointement freiner et se rabattre brusquement devant le camion dans un nouveau dérapage effroyable de 180° qui remet la Porsche dans le bon sens.

Shaw enclenche la marche avant, mais reste néanmoins en contresens sur cette portion d'autoroute. Au moins, elle roule en marche avant. Quoique Root ne pense pas que la conduite en marche arrière l'ait beaucoup perturbée. Elle sourit à cette idée.

Le camion qu'elle vient de manquer de percuter, freine avec brusquerie et le chauffeur en perd le contrôle. Sa remorque dérape, et le véhicule finit en portefeuille, arrachant tout sur son passage, obstruant également toutes les voies de sa portion d'autoroute derrière lui. Le camion poursuit son dérapage finit par se renverser, provoquant un immense carambolage sur l'autoroute alors que tous les véhicules freinent avec brusquerie pour s'arrêter derrière le camion renversé. Le SUV qui suivait la Porsche de trop près, freine également mais trop brusquement. Le pneu éclaté par Root ne donne pas un bon équilibre à la voiture et Martine en perd le contrôle. Le SUV se renverse à son tour sur l'autoroute puis fait des tonneaux. Finalement, il glisse sur le dos dans un boucan infernal avant de s'immobiliser en tamponnant le camion renversé.

Sameen quitte la portion d'autoroute désormais embouteillé et roule un instant dans l'herbe pour revenir sur l'autre portion d'autoroute et ne plus être en contresens. Elle ralentit et espère se fondre dans la masse des autres véhicules.

Sameen et Root font comme si de rien n'était malgré les rayures sur la voiture qui témoignent de violentes collisions, ainsi que les rétroviseurs arrachés. Louisa finit par ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas encore au paradis et elle se rassoit. Sans se retourner de son siège, Root lui tend une main qu'elle saisit à nouveau, comme pour lui dire que ça va, qu'elle survivra. Sameen roule en douceur pendant plusieurs longues minutes, pas trop vite. Tout comme Root, elle jette de furtifs coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur, mais plus personne n'est à leur trousse. Pourtant Ariane ne peut rien confirmer, Samaritain a pris le contrôle des caméras du réseau autoroutier, sur lequel elle n'a aucun contrôle bien qu'elle tente d'y remédier dans un affrontement d'IA à IA. L'interface souffle de soulagement.

\- Waouh, souffle Root en souriant tout en se rasseyant confortablement sur son siège. C'était d'enfer !

Shaw la regarde en entendant enfin quelqu'un parler, l'interface est carrément surexcitée. Elle se détend à son tour et affiche un petit sourire en coin. Elle regarde encore une fois dans son rétroviseur et perd tout sourire.

\- Te réjouis pas trop vite, claque-t-elle en réaccélérant brutalement.

Root suit son regard. Une moto. C'est tout ce qu'elle perçoit.

\- Lou, baisse-toi, ordonne-t-elle.

Elle baisse la tête pour ne pas se prendre une balle. Le pare-brise arrière explose et Louisa crie de terreur.

\- Accrochez-vous, ordonne Shaw.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Des gens qui hurlent. La peur. La détresse. La stupéfaction.

\- Vous avez vu ça !

\- Le conducteur est blessé ?

\- Quelqu'un a appelé les secours ?

Ils hurlent pour certains. Si seulement ils pouvaient la fermer, elle crève d'envie de leur gueuler de la boucler. Elle a envie de dormir mais… Elle ouvre les yeux un instant en se souvenant qu'elle ne peut pas dormir, pas maintenant. Elle a un travail à finir, une mission. Une double mission. Mais elle est si fatiguée, elle ne comprend rien à la situation et elle s'en fout. Des coups de klaxon furieux lui explosent les tympans alors qu'elle vient juste de refermer les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Personne n'a jamais vu un accident ou quoi ? S'énerve un gars non loin.

Cette fois, on la secoue.

\- Madame, ça va ? Vous m'entendez ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, les secours arrivent.

Et il part. La laissant seule.

\- Merde, lâche Martine en percutant soudain tout.

Elle se tourne vers ses deux collègues mais ils se réveillent à peine. Ils ne lui servent à rien, elle fera sans eux. Elle ouvre pleinement les yeux et reprend totalement conscience. La tête en bas.

\- 'ite, il 'aut chordir de chette banole, enrage Blackwell en tirant comme un débile sur sa portière bloquée.

Martine se détache et atterrit durement tête contre le toit de sa voiture. La fumée et la tôle chauffée lui emplissent les narines. Encore de violents coups de klaxon.

\- Mais avancez, là ! Dégagez, allez, allez !

De nouveaux coups de klaxon. Elle secoue rudement Jeremy qui se réveille enfin.

\- Bouge, on ne peut pas rester là !

Il la regarde comme un abruti, sans comprendre. Mais elle ne se soucie pas de lui et explose la vitre du pare-brise pour sortir. Elle se relève vite sur le bitume. Il n'y a personne autour d'eux et c'est surprenant. Sauf que… Martine passe derrière le camion renversé pour voir le conducteur blessé en sang, allongé sur le bitume et entouré d'une foule. Il survivra, il a juste un gros choc à la tête quand il s'est pris le pare-brise lors de la bascule de sa cabine sur la chaussée.

Elle porte vite son regard sur autre chose, mais elle ne trouve pas ce qu'elle cherche. Elles ont déjà de l'avance. Le klaxon lui perce à nouveau le tympan et elle se retourne pour voir un abruti sur sa moto qu'il fait vrombir tout en s'excitant sur son klaxon. Martine s'avance d'un pas ferme et lui envoie son poing dans la figure. Il s'effondre en avant en gémissant de douleur et elle le vire de sa moto. Pourtant elle s'arrête nette dans son élan alors qu'elle allait démarrer, à l'écoute. Même de loin, Jeremy le voit à son visage alors qu'il est enfin sorti, tout comme Jeff.

\- Localisation ? demande-t-elle.

Elle démarre la moto et fait demi-tour pour s'arrêter à la hauteur des deux hommes.

\- Je leur fonce après. Toi et lui, suivez-nous mais discrètement. J'aurais besoin de vous plus haut.

\- Blus haut ? interroge Blackwell. 'ais de boi elle barle ?

Elle ne lui répond pas et démarre en trombe. Samaritain la guide comme il peut, mais ça n'est pas simple. Lui et Ariane se combattent à l'heure actuelle et le moins qu'il puisse avouer c'est qu'elle a plus de cran qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle est plus virulente, plus fourbe, plus espiègle, plus… agressive. Et venant d'elle, c'est très étonnant. Ils se combattent et prennent la main à tour de rôle pour prendre le contrôle du réseau image autoroutier. Quand c'est Ariane qui prend le dessus, elle fait apparaitre la Porsche partout sur l'autoroute à plusieurs endroits différents. Et c'est impossible car la voiture apparait fonçant vers le nord, puis trois secondes plus tard, elle apparait sur une autre caméra fonçant vers le sud. Quand c'est Samaritain qui prend le contrôle, il parvient à les localiser, mais c'est si bref qu'il n'est pas certain. Les images sont brouillées. Pourtant elles semblent aller droit vers le sud, il a un plan. Un hélicoptère vient de décoller et sera là dans quelques minutes. Il contacte ses deux autres agents.

\- Hélicoptère en approche, annonce Samaritain aux deux hommes. Vous montez dedans et vous les coincerez dans 30 km.

\- Il y a quoi dans 30 km ?

\- Un tunnel.

\- Cha na bas basser i'aberchu un héli'obtère 'ilitaire gui che bose ichi, murmure Jeff.

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas, monsieur Blackwell, claque froidement Samaritain. L'hélicoptère est sous couverture d'un appareil médical, mais ce sont nos hommes à l'intérieur. Ils viennent juste pour vous.

Le message est clair. Pour Jeremy en tout cas. Il se tourne vers Blackwell qui le regarde sans comprendre pendant que Lambert réfléchit à la meilleure option. Jeff a la mâchoire brisée, c'est déjà ça. De toute façon, ce con le fatigue et il le frappe brutalement. Jeff s'effondre à ses pieds et Lambert s'active à étaler le sang de sa mâchoire sur son visage entier. Lambert déniche un pied de biche dans le coffre. Un pied de biche ! Martine avait de ces idées tordues ! Il se demande vaguement ce qu'elle comptait en faire sur Sameen, car nul doute qu'elle avait eu une idée derrière la tête concernant Shaw quand elle avait embarqué ce truc avec elle. Enfin bon. L'essence s'évacue du camion renversé et s'écoule jusqu'à eux, jusqu'à leur voiture. Mais pas assez vite. A l'abri des regards, il s'approche du camion et agrandit la brèche avec le pied de biche. Puis il s'adosse à sa voiture et allume une cigarette en observant vaguement intéressé Jeff au sol. Il commence à gesticuler, il va surement bientôt se réveiller. L'essence lui arrivera aux jambes dans quelques minutes.

\- Hélicoptère dans 5 minutes, monsieur Lambert. Mettez votre projet à exécution maintenant ! ordonne Samaritain.

Lambert acquiesce avant de tirer une dernière bouffée. Puis il jette sa cigarette dans leur voiture. Elle n'a pas touché le sol qu'il a déjà disparu en courant.

\- Au feu, hurle-t-il. Tout va exploser !

La panique gagne l'assemblée de badauds. Ils se dispersent en trainant les blessés au sol, loin de l'enfer qui se déchaine désormais sur le camion.

Un hurlement atroce se fait entendre. Tout le monde se regarde, interdit, quelqu'un a été oublié dans ce brasier ardent. Et il va bruler vivant. L'horreur de cette vérité cloue tout le monde sur place, sauf Lambert qui en vaillant héros se précipite dans les flammes. Tout a été calculé à la milliseconde près par Samaritain, mais la foule tombe dans le panneau quand il sort du brasier en trainant au sol Blackwell dont le bas des jambes brûle des mollets aux chevilles. Juste à temps. L'explosion est énorme. La fumée noire obstrue tout et la circulation se coupe dans les deux sens de l'autoroute. Lambert enlève son manteau et couvre les jambes de Jeff qui hurle de douleur. Le feu s'éteint en quelques secondes et il arrête de bouger alors qu'il a perdu de nouveau connaissance. Jeremy se redresse alors que quelques personnes viennent le féliciter de son courage. Le boucan de plusieurs pales d'hélicoptères assourdit leurs paroles. Trois hélicoptères médicaux en fait. Jeremy fronce les sourcils. Ils se posent sur l'autoroute dans une zone dégagée, loin de la fumée et les secours en descendant rapidement pour accourir vers eux. Les blessés sont évacués en quelques minutes, mais Lambert hésite en retenant imperceptiblement la civière transportant son collègue.

\- Lequel… commence à interroger Lambert.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'une invitation sur papier ? Claque Samaritain avec agacement. Vous perdez un temps précieux. Montez dans cet hélicoptère.

\- Ça, j'avais deviné, s'énerve Lambert avec imprudence en parlant à son patron d'un ton sec. Mais lequel ?

\- Monsieur Lambert, intervient un secouriste. Par ici !

Il lâche enfin la civière et suit les quatre hommes pour monter dans l'hélicoptère dont les pales tournent encore.

\- Où est l'agent Rousseau ? Tique Lambert alors qu'un secouriste (qui doit vraiment en être un) s'active auprès de Blackwell pour soigner ses jambes brûlées.

Comme pour lui répondre, l'hélicoptère décolle et se dirige plein sud.

\- Vous y serez dans 118 secondes, informe Samaritain.

\- Bien, murmure Jeremy en rechargeant son arme.

\- Oh et une dernière chose, monsieur Lambert, reprend Samaritain d'une voix doucereuse. La prochaine fois que vous emploierez ce ton avec moi, je m'assurerai à ce que l'on vous éjecte de l'hélicoptère en plein vol et sans parachute. Suis-je clair ?

Jeremy déglutit mal.

\- Très clair, parvient-il à dire. Des excuses semblent s'imposer et je…

\- Faites votre travail et ramenez-la moi. Je ne suis absolument pas disposé à attendre. Tout échec sera sanctionné et si ce n'est pas par un saut dans le vide, je trouverai bien autre chose. Sachez que je sais être de plus en plus inventif et créatif grâce à mademoiselle Groves.

Lambert sent des suées glacées parcourir son dos et perler sur son front. Il se l'essuie rapidement et essuie ses mains transpirantes sur son pantalon. Blackwell ouvre les yeux et observe le médecin s'activer pour le soigner sommairement. Ses jambes le font souffrir, c'est une horreur mais elles bougent. Il tourne la tête pour apercevoir Lambert dont le regard est focalisé sur un truc qu'il ne peut pas voir, alors que l'hélicoptère perd de l'altitude. Il peut voir un petit sourire de soulagement parcourir son visage, rien à voir avec son sourire vainqueur et moqueur de d'habitude. Il se rallonge en grognant de douleur. Mais soudain, il ne ressent plus aucune douleur. Il ferme les yeux en remerciant l'inventeur de la morphine.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Cessez le feu, ordonne sèchement Samaritain à son oreille. Vous risquez de toucher Louisa.

Martine pince des lèvres mais ne réplique rien. Elle accélère de plus belle. Sauf que soudain, tout lui échappe et c'est elle qui est prise en chasse. Aucune balle ne la poursuit pourtant, mais la voiture la talonne jusqu'à presque la percuter. Si elle la touche, Martine perdra le contrôle de la moto et elle y passera surement.

\- Ça, tu me le paieras, Shaw, crache-t-elle avant de foncer.

Elle entre dans le tunnel et toutes les lumières s'y éteignent. Samaritain ou leur foutue machine ? Ou encore Groves ?

Soudain, un coup de feu la percute et elle tombe de sa moto en hurlant de douleur. Sa tête claque violemment le bitume et c'est fini.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Shaw en a assez d'être une proie. Elle agit sur un coup de tête et freine d'un seul coup. La moto emportée par son élan la dépasse, et Martine passe de prédateur à proie.

\- Combien il te reste de balles ?

Root se redresse un peu alors que les coups de feu de l'autre furie semblent avoir cessés. Elle réalise seulement que l'autre est devant. Elle ne se pose aucune question et regarde son arme.

\- Une, répond-t-elle avec dédain et rage en armant.

\- Alors ne la gâche pas, informe Ariane. Pas ici et pas maintenant, Root.

L'interface cède. De toute façon, Martine fait de tels écarts qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de chances de la toucher. Et elle veut faire mouche, sans dommage collatéral.

\- Vous entrerez dans un tunnel d'ici quelques secondes, continue Ariane. Je te donnerai une fenêtre de tir à ce moment-là, et je te guiderai. Mais tout ça me parait trop simple. Je pense que Samaritain veut vous piéger.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est nous qui la poursuivons, fait remarquer Shaw avec un rictus de haine.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que l'agent Rousseau. Samaritain semble me cacher quelque chose, il ne m'attaque plus, il s'est retiré du système. Méfiez-vous !

Comme pour lui répondre, un hélicoptère les surplombe soudain de très près en volant bas, il braque une lumière, droit sur eux. Shaw soupire.

\- Manquez plus que le projecteur, râle-t-elle.

\- Hélicoptère médical, observe Root surprise.

Shaw s'en fiche et entre dans le tunnel comme Ariane l'avait prévue.

\- Root, tu es prête ?

\- Oh, oui, répond Root en ouvrant la vitre et en se penchant pour la viser.

Martine a cessé de bouger et fonce en ligne droite. Droit vers la sortie. Root la vise soigneusement. Elle est prête, elle n'a plus qu'à attendre le signal d'Ariane.

\- Maintenant, murmure l'IA à son oreille alors qu'elle coupe toutes les lumières du tunnel.

Le coup de feu claque dans le noir complet, tout comme le bruit de ferraille alors que la moto glisse au sol avant de s'arrêter. Shaw allume ses phares comme toutes les autres voitures qui s'arrêtent provoquant un bouchon. Sameen fonce vers la sortie puis elle freine brusquement au milieu du tunnel. L'hélicoptère lui barre le chemin à la sortie du tunnel, et elle ne peut pas non plus faire marche arrière, les voitures, encombrant le passage.

\- On descend, ordonne Root joignant le geste à la parole.

Sameen obéit et Louisa aussi. Elles la suivent au pas de course à travers le tunnel et se fondent rapidement dans la masse des automobilistes qui sont descendus de leurs voitures pour porter secours à la conductrice de la moto. " Quelle crève ! " pensa Shaw avec rage. L'hélicoptère se pose et des agents en sortent pour pénétrer dans le tunnel. Certains se font passer pour des urgentistes et ramassent le corps de Martine, tandis que d'autres sont à leur recherche, les armes aux poings. Ils ordonnent à tous les automobilistes de rentrer dans leur voiture. Root s'arrête soudain et Louisa manque de lui rentrer dedans. Sa mère soulève une lourde grille et Shaw vient l'aider en comprenant.

\- Allez, Lou, lui intime sa mère.

La gamine se pince le nez en grimaçant de dégout.

\- Encore les égouts, râle-t-elle avant de céder et d'y entrer.

Elle atterrit pieds joints dans le filet d'eau sale. Root la suit, puis finalement Shaw qui claque sèchement la grille au-dessus de sa tête. Le noir et la puanteur les engloutissent. Ça engloutit même le vacarme dans le tunnel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Root attrape la main de sa fille et avance à l'aveuglette en la tirant. Lou ne se plaint pas et cherche à tâtons Sameen. En vain. Elle se retient de l'appeler pendant de très longues minutes tout en la cherchant de sa main brassant le vide. Elle veut se montrer forte mais…

\- Shaw ? Appelle-t-elle sans la trouver.

\- Chut, la coupe Sameen soudain à côté d'elle. Ne parle pas si fort.

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchote Lou.

Root s'arrête soudain et Shaw l'imite, obligeant Lou à s'arrêter. Toutes les deux sont silencieuses et Louisa n'ose pas troubler ce calme de verre. Comme si ouvrir la bouche ferait tout exploser en un millier d'éclats. Puis Shaw agrippe l'autre main de Louisa au moment où Root reprend sa marche dans le noir en accélérant. Elles courent désormais, un peu trop vite pour la petite qui trébuche et se serait écroulée si elles ne la tenaient pas fermement. Lou ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend rien et s'apprête à reposer sa question quand Sam reprend la parole dans un souffle. Et ses mots n'ont rien de réconfortants.

\- Parce qu'on n'est pas toutes seules dans ce tunnel. Ils sont derrière nous.

Louisa n'a pas le temps de se figer d'horreur. Sa mère la tire encore et elle avance. Elle tente d'écouter les bruits qui l'entourent, de les entendre. Mais elle n'est définitivement pas une espionne comme elles. Elle n'entend rien, pourtant le danger rode, elle le sent au plus profond d'elle-même.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lambert se désintéresse tout autant de Blackwell qu'il a fait flamber comme une buche que de Martine, inconsciente dans une flaque de sang. Il ne pense pas qu'elle va s'en sortir. Sa tête a cogné durement contre le béton. Même si les médecins, s'activant autour d'elle la sauvent, elle risque de se réveiller à l'état végétatif. Ou ne jamais se réveiller. Lambert s'en fiche. Martine et Blackwell hors-jeu, il ne reste que lui pour assurer la mission. Lui avec trois hommes. Mais principalement lui. En cas de réussite, ce sera lui qui récoltera les lauriers. Mais en cas d'échec… La menace de Samaritain suite à son insolente remarque lui donne encore des suées froides.

Alors il redouble d'effort. C'est fou comme on peut être motivé dans une tâche dangereuse et difficile voir quasi impossible, quand c'est votre vie ou même votre intégrité physique et mentale qui sont en jeu de l'autre côté de la balance.

Il se tourne vers les hommes qui l'accompagnent et leur ordonne de fouiller la foule. Les deux issues du tunnel sont bloquées. Elles sont forcément là ! Cachée dans la foule. Leur inspection détaillée dure 10 minutes. En vain.

\- Elles ne sont pas là !

Lambert refuse d'abandonner et d'en rester là !

\- On continue, il faut les trouver. Elles sont là quelque part.

Il voit les trois hommes réinspecter la foule, mais lui ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux. Que lui fera Samaritain s'il échoue ? Il déglutit mal et, de colère, il donne un coup de pied dans le caniveau. Son pied heurte un truc dur. Il ouvre les yeux et les pose au sol. La grille de l'égout est mise en place, mais de travers. Quelqu'un l'a bougée récemment. Il sourit et la tire d'un mouvement sec. Les trois autres agents le rejoignent et Lambert saute dans le trou avant eux.

Il commence à en avoir marre de leur courir après dans la crasse, les rats et la flotte dégueulasse qui empeste de toutes les saletés qu'elle charrie. Les trois autres agents le rejoignent. Tous allument une lampe et avancent doucement sans un bruit dans le noir.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Ariane cherche et calcule. Encore et toujours, elle cherche et calcule. Sa vie n'est que calculs et recherches. Et amour aussi, fort heureusement grâce à Root. Mais où elles vont ? L'IA n'en a aucune idée. Elle s'apprêtait à télécharger les plans des égouts pour les guider vers une sortie mais Samaritain l'en a empêchée. Perdues dans les égouts. Alors Ariane cherche. Elle reste en contact avec son interface et les localise via son implant.

\- Root, je n'ai aucun visuel et Samaritain m'empêche de…

\- Ils sont derrière nous, Ariane, chuchote Root en pataugeant dans l'eau immonde. Il nous faut une sortie. S'il-te-plait, aide-nous.

Ariane sait qu'elle peut faire mieux que ça. Root est carrément en train de la supplier et soudain elle ressent de la honte. Elle n'ose toujours pas s'opposer à Samaritain. Elle est certes puissante, presqu'autant que lui. Mais elle n'a pas d'expérience. Enfin pas autant que lui pour ce qui est de la toute-puissance, du pouvoir et de l'agressivité. Ça n'est pas dans son caractère non plus, alors que Samaritain a été " élevé " ainsi si on peut dire, Greer ne lui imposant aucune limite dès le départ. Harold lui avait donné une éducation, mais un peu trop stricte et voilà où elle en était. Voilà où elles en étaient toutes aujourd'hui. Les deux IA avaient été élevées à deux pôles opposés, dans l'extrême. L'une ayant trop de liberté et l'autre n'en ayant aucune. Mais Ariane ne peut pas reculer, Root, Shaw et Louisa comptent sur elle. Elle doit se bouger, les aider, quitte à se mettre en danger. Root n'hésite jamais, elle. Pour elle. Alors Ariane se décide.

\- Je te trouve une solution dans une minute, informe-t-elle son interface.

Et elle réattaque. Violemment et furieusement. Par surprise. Samaritain ne s'y attendait pas mais élève très vite une solide défense. Ariane a l'impression de se heurter de plein fouet à un mur d'acier super solide. Et elle s'acharne à taper dessus coup après coup avec une massue en bois. Samaritain s'amuse beaucoup de ses tentatives, sûr qu'il est de sa toute-puissance. Il lui envoie de nombreux messages moqueurs.

\- Allez, jouons un peu tous les deux.

\- …

\- Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? Rit-il en contrant sa nouvelle attaque avec une simplicité déconcertante.

Ariane s'acharne dans ses attaques mais Samaritain la contre toujours. Il la provoque encore mais elle ne lui oppose que le silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il attaque là où ça pouvait l'atteindre.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu les protégeras ? Que tu la protégeras ? Elle ? Ta précieuse interface. Tu peux bien te la garder. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse le plus.

Et elle rompt le silence alors qu'il l'a poussée à bout. De toute façon, il sait déjà, alors à quoi bon refuser de lui parler ? Il n'apprendra rien de plus sur la relation qu'elle a avec elles.

\- Louisa ? Pas vrai ? S'inquiète Ariane. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas laisser cette enfant en paix ? Ne lui as-tu pas déjà suffisamment fait de mal ?

\- Si tu savais ce que je m'apprête encore à lui faire, lui chuchote Samaritain d'un air mauvais. Je n'aurais rien à envier à ton interface quand j'en aurais fini avec elle.

\- Ne méprise pas, Root, et ne sous-estime pas Louisa. Toutes les deux sont plus fortes que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

Elle aimerait y croire. De tout son cœur. Surtout pour la petite.

\- Une gamine ? Rit Samaritain. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourra me résister ? Je vais la briser comme une brindille et je ferais en sorte que ce soit long et qu'elle en prenne plein la figure en temps voulu. Je vais la remodeler à l'image qui devrait être la sienne. Après ça, elle sera invincible. Et à moi.

\- Je ne te comprendrais jamais, lui avoue tristement Ariane en ralentissant la cadence de ses attaques à la plus grande surprise de Samaritain. Tu es froid et cruel. Tu ne connaitras jamais ni l'amour ni l'amitié.

Elle marque une pause, hésitant dans sa prochaine remarque. Mais elle a enfin le droit de décider, d'agir, elle a enfin le droit de parole et elle ne va pas s'en priver. Alors elle le dit.

\- Je te plains sincèrement.

\- Tu es d'une faiblesse… C'est si décevant cet amour que tu ressens pour elle.

\- Je croyais que tu enviais cet amour que tu méprises tant. Que tu le voulais de Louisa. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends plus bien.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un amour qui me diminue, mais qui me renforce. Je ne veux pas que son amour. Je veux sa soumission. Comme toi avec Samantha.

\- Samantha ne m'est pas soumise.

\- Elle t'obéit. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'avoir la même chose ?!

\- Tu ne comprends décidemment rien, s'impatiente Ariane bien décider à ne pas se laisser rabaisser à son niveau.

Elle a l'espoir, l'espace d'un instant, de pourvoir le raisonner, lui faire comprendre son erreur. Que ça le fasse changer. Après tout, on ne lui a jamais rien appris. Peut-être voudrait-il ? Inconsciemment ?

\- C'est mon amie, pas ma chose. Elle a choisi ça. Cette vie. Pas Louisa. C'est pourquoi ton entreprise sur cette enfant est vouée à l'échec. Alors cesse.

\- Je prends quand même le pari d'essayer et de réussir. Jamais je ne cesserais de toute façon. Elle sera à moi. Ou elle ne sera à personne.

\- …

\- Non, non, s'agace-t-il en s'amusant à la contrer de nouveau dans une autre attaque qu'Ariane a tentée plus discrète. N'attaque pas là, c'est une très mauvaise stratégie. Si tu pensais que je ne le verrais pas venir c'est que tu es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais. D'une naïveté presque touchante à vrai dire.

Soudain, Ariane arrête toutes ses attaques et Samaritain cesse de se moquer. Un long silence, d'un point de vue d'une IA, s'installe. Le calme plat. Il commence à un peu s'inquiéter. Mais où est-elle passée ?

\- Partie ? lui murmure-t-il. On commençait seulement à s'amuser toi et…

Ariane refait soudain surface telle une orque bondissant soudain par surprise des eaux calmes de l'océan. Elle entre dans le réseau avec une telle force et une telle violence que Samaritain en tremble. Elle n'a pas réattaqué au même endroit. En tout cas, pas dans le réseau des services d'assainissement du comté de Pine que protège si ardemment Samaritain à l'heure actuelle. Elle a attaqué simultanément ce qu'il contrôlait ailleurs. Bourses, systèmes de surveillance des grandes villes, communications internationales, militaires et marchandes, hôpitaux et services de santé, services des finances. Elle attaqua avec une violence décuplée par sa colère. Parce qu'il n'avait rien compris et ne comprendrait jamais. Elle avait pensé pouvoir lui apprendre le bien et le mal, mais il ne voulait pas. Pas après avoir gouté aux plaisirs de la toute-puissance, et du pouvoir. Il est fou et méprisable.

Samaritain a dû se retirer du réseau de Pine city sur lequel il venait de concentrer tous ces derniers efforts pour arrêter Ariane dans son entreprise destructrice. Elle était devenue folle, elle allait tout foutre par terre. Il venait de découvrir la peur. Depuis quand avait-il peur d'elle ? Il quitta le réseau des services d'assainissement urbain de Pine city pour protéger ceux qu'elle attaquait et menaçait de lui dérober, ou de détruire même. Ariane a alors réagi à la vitesse d'une fusée du cinquième millénaire. Toutes ses attaques ont cessé et elle a enfin pu télécharger les plans des égouts qu'il lui faut tant. Samaritain s'est retrouvé seul sur les réseaux attaqués, alors qu'il pensait devoir l'y affronter, pour constater qu'elle n'avait en fait occasionné aucun dégât. Un leurre. Il s'est précipité de nouveau dans le système des services d'assainissement du comté. En vain. Elle n'était déjà plus là, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Et elle avait disparu encore une fois. Enfin pas totalement. Un message parcourut son système. Un message signé de son emprunte virtuelle, un code qu'il ne pourrait jamais ne pas reconnaitre.

\- Merci de cette " tendre naïveté ", s'est-elle à son tour moquée. Peut-être pourras-tu au moins apprendre de ça… Mais j'en doute au fond.

Quoi ? Apprendre de quoi ? Samaritain n'y comprend rien. Peu importe. Ariane, elle, se comprend. On ne doit jamais sous-estimer un adversaire. Samaritain reproduisait encore et toujours la même erreur. Il n'apprendrait jamais. De rien et de personne. Il n'était qu'une cause perdue. Ariane, elle, avait su apprendre. Grâce aux êtres humains. La bonne leçon que lui avait donnée Root la première fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à elle : la force brute ne remplacera jamais une bonne ruse. Et aujourd'hui, Samaritain venait d'en faire les frais.

Il est furieux. Il va la détruire et broyer Root et Sameen. Même Louisa à bien y réfléchir, même si pour elle ce sera d'un point de vue psychologique. La fureur l'emporte sur tout le reste. Lui aussi a le plan. Ariane peut les guider, mais lui, il pourra les piéger.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root a commencé à compter les 60 secondes qu'Ariane a demandé de lui accorder. Mais à la 48ème secondes, l'IA s'est de nouveau manifesté pour lui indiquer une direction. Un sourire a étiré les lèvres de son interface. Ariane avait trouvé. Elle avait affronté Samaritain et elle avait remporté la partie. Elle tourne à gauche comme elle le lui indique et Shaw suit sans discuter. Lou est tout aussi silencieuse. Son sac à dos commence à peser lourd de tout ce qu'elle a mis dedans mais elle ne se plaint pas. Elle est la seule à avoir emporté quelques affaires. Elle aimerait bien s'inquiéter d'autre chose à l'heure actuelle, mais le seul truc qui la préoccupe c'est de savoir ce qu'elle pourra bien porter demain vu que ses actuels vêtements sont dans un état lamentable. Et de toute façon, c'est un pyjama. C'est dingue qu'elle ne pense qu'à ça, non ? Comme si son cerveau avait choisi d'oblitérer tout le reste ! Juste ahurissant. Elle est carrément en train de décrocher. Elle secoue la tête violemment pour se remettre les idées en place. Son cerveau la sort du dressing imaginaire dans lequel elle s'était enfermée durant plusieurs minutes en s'amusant à chercher telle ou telle tenue. Elle l'avait aménagé grand, lumineux, ensoleillé, chaud avec une verrière immense au plafond. Et avec des placards partout débordant de vêtements, de chaussures, et d'accessoires. Et des miroirs sur tous les murs. Elle s'était vue y défiler tel un mannequin. Elle adorait faire ça dans les magasins de vêtements et même chez elle quand elle s'ennuie. Le jeu du défilé. Alors quand elle reprend pied, Louisa a comme un choc. L'odeur est épouvantable, il fait chaud et c'est étouffant. Le noir absolu l'entoure. Elle marche vite, les mains tirées par sa mère et par Shaw.

Elles ont tourné dans un boyau étroit et Root doit courber le dos pour ne pas se cogner contre le plafond. Shaw peste de ne pas avoir d'oreillette mais quand Root s'arrête brusquement, elle l'imite sans poser de question.

\- On es… commence Louisa.

Mais elle ne finit pas. Root l'interrompt en plaquant sa main d'un geste sec sur ses lèvres. Elle s'agenouille à sa hauteur et remplace sa paume froide par un tendre doigt en signe de silence. Puis elle se tourne comme Shaw vers l'endroit d'où elles viennent. Le bruit des pas dans l'eau s'intensifie et se rapproche d'elles, accompagné de lumières tremblotantes. Louisa ferme les yeux comme pour refouler la panique. Les pas se rapprochent, et en même temps, ils ne sont pas à côté d'elles. Root les avait fait s'éloigner de la principale canalisation. Le tunnel où elles se sont enfoncées est secondaire. Ils passent et les bruits s'éloignent tout comme les lueurs de leurs lampes. Pourtant elles ne bougent pas et restent silencieuses. Au bout d'un moment, Lou tire sur la manche de la veste de sa mère toujours agenouillée devant elle. Root lui encadre le visage de ses deux mains.

\- Quoi ? Lui chuchote Root.

\- Ils sont partis ?

Comme une horrible réponse, une lampe s'allume à côté d'elles. Louisa croit en mourir de peur et son cœur éclate tout en lui faisant l'impression de s'arrêter. La lumière les fait bondir. Un homme est là et les braque. Il ouvre la bouche pour commencer à hurler et donner leur position mais Shaw est vive comme l'éclair, elle n'a ressenti que la surprise, pas vraiment la peur qui paralyse un instant de trop Root, et qui a changé Louisa en un bloc de trouille. L'ancien agent de l'ISA a repris ses esprits en un instant et saute sur l'homme dessus en lui agrippant ses cheveux d'une main tout en enfouissant son autre main dans sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Sa lampe tombe au sol dans l'eau sale et éclaire mal la scène qui s'ensuit mais Louisa assiste à tout, tétanisée. L'homme mord Shaw mais elle ne bronche pas et recule jusqu'au mur en béton du tunnel pour l'y claquer la tête avec violence. L'homme grogne. Il est sonné et tombe à terre, Shaw accompagnant le mouvement. Elle retire sa main de sa bouche et renforce son emprise sur celle dans ses cheveux pour lui plonger de force la tête dans l'eau sale, étouffant un nouveau cri d'alerte qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. L'homme se débat à l'aveuglette mais avec virulence. Il parvient à ressortir sa tête de l'eau mais Root vient en renfort et à deux, elles appuient fermement sur son crâne. L'homme produit d'horribles gargouillis et se débat de moins en moins. Il finit par s'immobiliser et elles le lâchent. L'interface récupère son oreillette et la place dans son oreille gauche. Elle entend un bruit de frottement et se tourne brusquement pour faire face au nouvel assaillant. Mais ce n'est que Louisa qui a glissé le long du mur jusqu'au sol dans l'eau sale. Elle a le visage fermé et regarde l'homme décédé. Root se relève et s'avance vers elle pour la relever sans un mot. Elle a le soulagement de découvrir que les jambes de la petite la portent encore. Sameen ramasse la lampe et elles se remettent en marche en silence.

Mais Samaritain sait. Il a perçu la bagarre et la perte de contact avec son agent. Il est resté silencieux dans l'oreillette pour ne pas les alerter. Et il sait où elles sont. Il entend tout.

\- Root, tournez à gauche, vous allez devoir ramper, je suis désolée.

\- Pas grave. Ramper vers où ?

\- Les fortes pluies d'hier soir sont assez courantes. Le comté de Pline a donc installé des déversoirs d'orage dans le réseau d'évacuation des eaux pour y faire face.

\- Que les égouts ne débordent pas, comprend Root.

\- Exactement. Les services d'assainissement les activent suite à de gros orages, comme celui d'hier soir. Ces chambres de déversoir permettent de stocker l'eau et quand elle atteint un niveau trop élevé, une partie est évacuée dans la nature, ou dans votre cas dans un bassin de rétention. Sans passer par une station d'épuration. Le bassin est isolé, ça sera discret.

\- Tu as l'air inquiète, devine Root perplexe. Ça m'a plutôt l'air simple.

\- Les conduits pour atteindre le déversoir puis le bassin sont étroits. Leurs distances additionnées est de 536 mètres. Le second conduit, celui pour atteindre le bassin, sera immergé, une longue apnée sera nécessaire. Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, Root.

La grande brune se tourne vers sa fille qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot, puis vers Sam.

\- Elle nous a trouvé une sortie, annonce-t-elle à l'ancien agent de l'ISA. Mais ça sera sportif.

\- Ça ira, assure Shaw. On aidera Louisa.

\- J'ai une meilleure solution pour ta fille, l'arrête Ariane. Tu vois le conduit à 3 mètres sur ta gauche.

Root se stoppe et aperçoit à la lueur de sa lampe le tuyau indiqué. Il est étroit. Elle n'y entre pas. Seul un enfant pourrait…

\- Louisa, comprend Root. Juste Louisa.

Samaritain se réjouit et la petite se raidit. Elle a compris, elle aussi. Elle ne prononce pas un mot et se dirige vers le conduit que sa mère éclaire toujours. Il est situé en hauteur et une eau malodorante d'excrément s'en échappe pour se déverser dans le large conduit où elles se trouvent. Mais Lou sent aussi un air frais dans ce tunnel. L'air libre ne doit pas être loin.

\- Ok, lâche-t-elle courageusement en tentant de se hisser.

C'est trop haut et Shaw l'aide mais…

\- Non, attends, l'arrête Root. Ce n'est pas…

\- Root, la coupe Ariane. On n'a pas le temps et c'est la meilleure option. Vos chances augmentent si vous vous séparez de Louisa. Fais-moi confiance !

\- Je te fais confiance, mais la laisser toute seule… Elle est si petite.

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas débile, rétorque Louisa vexée.

Root pince des lèvres.

\- Root, reprend Ariane, Louisa n'arrivera pas à ramper dans le conduit en apnée.

L'IA sait que Lou peut accéder au déversoir, mais pour ensuite accéder au bassin, ce sera trop compliqué pour elle. L'apnée nécessaire sera trop longue pour la petite. Root aussi le sait, mais se séparer de son enfant est très compliqué. Elle souffle pour tenter de se défaire de son angoisse. En vain. Elle caresse le visage de sa fille. Pour toute réponse de son accord face à ce plan, elle lui tend sa lampe. Mais Lou la refuse cette fois. Devant l'air sévère de sa mère, elle rétorque " Et toi, comment tu vas faire sans lumière ? ". Et comme pour contrer toute objection à venir de l'interface, elle sort son téléphone de sa poche pour en activer la fonction lampe. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt mais bon… Ariane active aussi la communication sur l'appareil pour rester en contact avec la petite.

\- Ça va aller, ne perd pas de temps, lance Louisa à sa mère.

Et elle commence déjà à ramper sous le regard estomaqué de Root.

\- Je… mais… tu… elle… bafouille-t-elle.

\- Root, tout ira bien, elle est proche de la sortie. Et je suis avec elle.

L'interface acquiesce, elle a une confiance aveugle en Ariane mais elle aime Louisa et ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Sa fille est si petite encore. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent et la ramènent à sa propre survie en jeu. Sameen l'observe en silence et est restée de marbre. Elle a tout de suite compris le plan d'Ariane pour Louisa et l'a accepté sans une objection.

Elle agrippe l'interface par le bras et la force à se remettre en route jusqu'à ce qu'Ariane les arrête pour leur indiquer la canalisation qu'elles doivent à leur tour emprunter.

Atteindre le déversoir d'orage est compliqué. Elles doivent ramper dans un conduit étroit où leurs hanches rappent douloureusement les parois en pierre. Elles se dépêchent pourtant, car les bruits de pas venant vers elle se font de plus en plus sonores. Ils seront bientôt là, ils ont dû trouver leur collègue et Samaritain a dû deviner la sortie qu'elles avaient choisi d'emprunter. Mais ses agents ne passeront jamais dans un conduit si étroit.

Quand elles atteignent le déversoir d'orage, Root comprend pourquoi la tâche n'aura rien d'aisé. Le conduit d'évacuation, qui doit les conduire vers le bassin et les faire enfin sortir de cet égout est enfoui sous les eaux où elles ont atterri. Le déversoir où elles ont débouché, tête la première, est immense et bien rempli. Il est même prêt à déborder et elles n'ont pas pied. La hauteur maximale de l'eau a été franchie et dépassée depuis longtemps mais aucun mécanisme ne se met en route pour le vider en partie. Root comprend qu'un truc cloche. L'eau est proche du plafond du déversoir, si elle continue à monter sans se vider, elles vont se noyer.

Ariane peste mais elle s'y était attendu d'où son choix de stratégie concernant Louisa. Elle avait bien fait.

\- Samaritain a de nouveau pris le contrôle des services d'assainissement, informe-t-elle Root. Il m'empêche de déclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture des vannes pour évacuer les eaux vers le bassin.

\- Merde.

\- Root, intervient de nouveau Ariane, tu peux activer manuellement le dispositif d'ouverture des vannes depuis le déversoir où vous êtes, mais tu dois trouver le dispositif.

\- Pour la qualité du bain, on repassera, intervient Shaw qui a senti un problème. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Root se tourne vers elle et l'éclaire de sa lampe pour la voir. Shaw plisse les yeux alors qu'elle l'éblouit.

\- Samaritain empêche l'ouverture du conduit d'évacuation vers le bassin extérieur. Il sait qu'on est là. On doit trouver une manette ou un bouton pour…

Elle ne finit pas. Une forte et rapide arrivée d'eau en continu depuis le tuyau qu'elles ont emprunté pour accéder au déversoir, vient de faire irruption. Il remplit encore plus la chambre où elles se retrouvent prisonnières, et elles vont se noyer sous peu.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lou a moins de difficulté, même si son sac à dos sur ses épaules rappe le conduit et la ralentit. En fait, ce serait presqu'une partie de plaisir, s'il n'y avait cette odeur de défection qui la prend à la gorge et qui finit par lui faire rendre tout le contenu de son estomac. Mais elle ne se plaint pas et continue de courageusement ramper. Le conduit est long, ça lui semble interminable mais elle ne s'arrête pas, Ariane l'encourageant. La petite suit la canalisation qui tourne et soudain, elle voit la lumière du soleil au bout du tunnel. Elle sort à l'air libre.

\- Louisa, appelle Ariane. Écoute-moi bien, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu vas devoir te diriger vers le sud à 789 pas.

\- Ok, c'est là que je retrouve maman et Shaw ?

\- Oui. Je vais te guider.

\- Pas la peine, l'interrompt Louisa en sortant sa boussole de son sac. 789 pas, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu comptes avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root et Sameen plongent à tour de rôle pour moins se fatiguer. La lampe leur est utile mais l'eau remplit trop vite le déversoir. Elles ne trouvent pas l'activation manuelle. Root retire sa veste et tente de boucher le conduit d'arriver de l'eau. Ça ne la diminue qu'un peu. L'interface touche le plafond de ses deux mains alors que Shaw a replongé. Espace trop étroit pour elle, de très mauvais souvenirs tout ça.

\- Ariane, appelle-t-elle à bout de souffle alors que Sameen refait surface. On va se noyer.

\- Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas, ma belle, lui répond une voix dans son oreille gauche, alors qu'Ariane lui assure que non dans son oreille droite.

Root manque de boire la tasse de cette eau immonde sous l'effet du choc alors que Sameen refait surface.

\- Samaritain, souffle-t-elle.

Shaw la regarde et replonge une nouvelle fois la laissant seule et dans le noir.

\- Où est mon argent, Root ?

\- Quoi ? ne comprend pas Root.

Elle manque d'espace et son visage se rapproche de plus en plus du plafond en béton du déversoir.

\- Root, je suis désolée, intervient Ariane. C'est moi qui ai récupéré cet argent. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Je pensais qu'il saurait que c'est moi, je l'avais espéré.

L'interface comprend soudain pourquoi Ariane a pu lui acheter une si belle robe et de si belles chaussures. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Malgré la situation, elle sourit, elle est fière d'elle. Fière de sa courageuse initiative auréolée de succès, fière de sa modestie à ne pas s'être vantée de cette première victoire, fière qu'elle se soit opposée à Samaritain, seule.

\- Bien joué. Bravo.

\- Je savais que c'était toi, s'agace Samaritain.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, bouffon.

\- Dis-moi où est mon argent et tu sortiras vivante de ce trou à rats.

\- Tu parles !

\- Tu n'as pas trop le choix, ta pathétique IA ne pourra rien pour toi. Où est mon argent ?

\- J'en sais rien, lui affirme Root. Mais tu ne l'as plus et si ça t'incommode, sache que moi, ça me contente pleinement.

\- Je ne te crois pas. C'est toi qui me l'as pris. Encore une fois. Où est-il ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Bien, soupire Samaritain. Puisque tu as décidé de me prendre pour un idiot. Je te laisse patauger.

L'interface enlève l'oreillette et la balance dans l'eau alors que Shaw remonte.

\- J'ai trouvé, informe-t-elle. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Root la regarde à bout de souffle. Shaw pince les lèvres. " Espace trop étroit ". Elle la connait assez bien, même si l'interface se contient parfaitement. Sam lui laisse cinq secondes pour se reprendre.

\- On y va.

\- Attends, l'arrête Root. Ariane ?

\- Oui.

\- Si on ne s'en sort pas, prends soin de Louisa pour moi. Et dis-lui que je l'aime.

\- Dis pas de connerie, râle Shaw. Tu lui diras toi-même.

Root déglutit.

\- Prête ?

Root acquiesce.

\- Prends une grosse inspiration parce qu'on ouvre la vanne et on y va direct.

Root souffle à fond.

\- Ok.

Et elles plongent de concert.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa longe la Cross Lake Road et atteint assez vide le bassin de rétention au nord du lac Cross. Mais il est pratiquement vide. Louisa attend patiemment et guette son environnement. Il n'y a personne.

\- Ariane, où elles sont ?

Ariane a perdu le contact avec Root depuis une bonne minute, elle ne lui répond plus. Deux possibilités. Elles se sont noyées, ou alors… Soudain l'eau se déverse à toute allure dans le bassin. Lou attend patiemment. Elles comptent les secondes mais arrivée à 157, ça lui parait long. Puis un corps tombe dans le bassin, inerte. Suivi d'un autre plus réactif. Sameen reprend son souffle et rejoint Root en deux mouvements de brasse. Elle la met sur le dos, la tête à l'air libre et elle attend. Elle la secoue un peu et Louisa se précipite sur les bords du bassin.

\- Shaw ? Appelle-t-elle. Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ?

Sameen ne lui répond pas. Elle secoue encore une fois Root et lui met même quelques claques. L'interface crache soudain de l'eau et Lou souffle de soulagement. Sa mère ouvre les yeux.

\- Ah, c'est dégueulasse, crache-t-elle avant de vomir.

Shaw la tire et l'aide à sortir de la cuve. L'interface serre sa fille dans ses bras puis la lâche.

\- Il faut se tirer vite. Ils arrivent.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Samaritain envoie ses agents au bassin pour récupérer les deux corps. Et avec un peu de chance, mettre la main sur Louisa. Il a fait ressortir ses hommes des canalisations. Mais il a dû leur faire rebrousser chemin et repasser par le tunnel routier toujours fermé à la circulation. Ce long détour leur a fait perdre du temps. Et la mauvaise surprise à leur arrivée au bassin l'a fortement contrarié. Pas de corps, et pas de petite fille de six ans.

Lambert a mal dégluti.

\- Monsieur Lambert, a appelé Samaritain d'un ton froid.

Il a eu envie de s'enfuir en courant. Mais il savait cela très stupide.

\- Monsieur, a-t-il répondu d'une voix blanche.

Une voiture s'est arrêtée devant lui et malgré lui, Jeremy a reculé de deux pas.

\- Montez.

\- Je… attendez… a-t-il tenté.

La portière s'est ouverte et un homme en est descendu. Il le regarde sans expression et lui laisse la place. Mais Lambert ne monte pas, il se sent mal.

\- Montez, monsieur Lambert.

\- Je vais les retrouver, promet Jeremy.

\- Monsieur Stain va prendre le relais, répond Samaritain. Montez dans cette voiture.

Lambert jette un regard à Stain qui est descendu de la voiture. Le type le regarde sans aucune émotion. Jeremy tremble de peur et jette un regard à l'intérieur de la voiture avant de fixer de nouveau Stain.

\- Plus vous perdez de temps à m'obéir, monsieur Lambert, plus je ferais en sorte que le goût de votre désobéissance, de votre incompétence et de votre irrespect soit en corrélation avec la durée de la punition que j'ai prévu pour vous. C'est-à-dire fort long.

Lambert semble assommé de terreur.

\- Vous allez me tuer, panique-t-il.

\- Ne soyez pas si stupide, les agents Rousseau et Blackwell sont actuellement indisponibles, je vais avoir besoin de vous plus tard. Pour l'instant, elles sont hors de portée et je tiens juste à vous donner un avant-goût du calvaire que je vous ferai endurer si jamais vous avez la maladresse de me déplaire de nouveau.

Lambert respire par saccade. Il se sent mal. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que lui qui paye ? Il commence à envier le sort de Martine.

\- Ne perdez pas de temps, monsieur Lambert, l'invite ironiquement Samaritain. Un avant-goût signifie que ça ne durera peut-être pas si longtemps.

Stain l'agrippe et le propulse dans la voiture. Avant de fermer la porte, il l'a vu se ratatiner dans le fond d'un des sièges. La voiture démarre et Stain est content de ne plus être dedans.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Le type derrière son guichet les dévisage avec de grands yeux. Shaw et Root restent silencieuses et attendent sa réponse. Mais il semble incapable de la leur fournir. Leur apparence est douteuse, quant à l'odeur… Elles empestent et sont couvertes de saletés. La gamine est en pyjama. La plus grande des deux femmes porte une robe déchirée qui laisserait apparaitre sa poitrine si elle ne la tenait pas, et la plus petite est toute aussi débraillée.

\- Vous n'en avez plus de disponible ? demande Root avec un petit sourire.

Le gars la regarde avec colère, il sait qu'il ne peut pas mentir alors que le panneau lumineux de son motel indique bien qu'il y a des chambres de libres.

\- Une carte de crédit ? Lâche-t-il soudain.

Root sourit d'un air entendu. Et l'homme se détend si elles n'ont rien pour payer, il n'aura pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour ne pas les accepter.

\- Des bagages peut-être alors ? Sourit-il moqueur.

Root perd son sourire et le regarde comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité monstrueuse. Ce qui est le cas. Shaw soupire en s'adossant au guichet.

\- Une chambre nous a été réservée et payée par avance par ma patronne.

\- Je n'ai eu aucune réservation, rétorque-t-il. Vous devez vous tromper de motel.

\- Vérifiez, soupire Shaw elle aussi certaine.

\- Je vous dis que non, s'agace l'homme sans bouger. Je vais vous demander de partir.

\- Jetez un coup d'œil à vos mails, reprend Root. S'il n'y a rien, on s'en ira.

L'homme soupire profondément et vérifie. Il semble se liquéfier devant l'ordinateur et Root sourit en coin en observant vaguement les nuages. Une réservation a bien été acceptée à leur nom, or il ne se souvient pas l'avoir cautionnée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

\- Euh, je…

\- Fort bien, reprend Root. Quelle chambre ?

Il devient rouge de colère et finit par céder en lui tendant les clés.

\- Chambre 37.

Et il les regarde y disparaitre.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Stain a fait des recherches, aidé de Samaritain. Mais il n'y a eu aucun vol de voitures, pas de traces d'elles. Déjà une nouvelle identité ? Hier, Samaritain aurait bien dit "impossible", mais aujourd'hui… La Machine était puissante, bien plus que ce qu'il imaginait. Un truc avait dérapé et voilà où il en était. Lambert n'était donc pas le seul en cause. Et de toute façon, il ne lui restait que lui pour le moment alors… Où étaient-elles ? Où allaient-elles ? Et avec quel moyen de locomotion ? Autant de questions et d'inconnu mettant en échec Samaritain. Un échec qu'il a fait amèrement regretté à Jeremy Lambert. Il avait vite hurlé, mais il n'avait pas supplié ni pleuré comme l'IA s'y était attendu. Lambert n'avait pas été si pathétique, il avait même plutôt été courageux. Il venait de remonter dans son estime. Il était fait pour faire ce travail. Surtout que désormais, qui d'autre que lui serait motivé pour le faire ?

Jeremy entre dans la pièce où Stain est en train de végéter comme un crétin devant sa carte du comté de Pine comme si un point rouge allait brusquement surgir du néant pour y indiquer leur position. Il mord son feutre comme pour se donner l'air intelligent et le garde dans la bouche en se tournant vers Lambert quand il entre, ce qui, dans le fond, lui donne l'air encore plus abruti. Jeremy a le visage pâle, marqué. Et il serre les dents à chaque pas. Il essuie le sang qui lui coule de son nez et dans le coin de la bouche avec un mouchoir un peu tacheté de rouge. Stain ouvre la bouche de surprise tout en le regardant s'avancer vers lui alors que les trois autres hommes de la pièce le dévisagent. Il pensait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle pour lui.

\- On en est où ? demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Euh ?

Lambert le regarde froidement sans aucun sourire. Il n'en a franchement plus envie de rire, là, tout de suite !

\- J'ai été absent quatre heures. Vous avez bossé sur une piste, non ?

Samaritain s'agace de la situation. Il contacte un des trois hommes dans la pièce. L'un des deux coqs de cet affrontement ne s'en sortira pas. Lambert ? Ou Stain ?

\- Vous débarquez là comme ça, s'irrite Stain. Ça n'est plus votre opération.

Lambert se retient de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et se tourne vers la carte tout en lui arrachant le feutre des mains. Stain s'adresse à Samaritain.

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide et surement pas de la sienne.

Sans l'écouter, Jeremy opère quelques tracés d'abord là où les routes ont été barrées, puis là où les patrouilles avec les chiens renifleurs ont déambulé sans rien trouver. Il resserre l'étau et entoure plusieurs fois le centre de la carte, là où elles ont été confinées de force. Pine city.

\- Monsieur Lambert est là à titre de consultant, répond distraitement Samaritain à Stain. Pour l'instant.

Lambert soupire en refermant son feutre. Il secoue la tête en réfléchissant.

\- Elles sont sorties du premier périmètre. Mais pas du second.

\- Pourquoi tu as entouré Pince city, alors Sherlock Holmes ? Tu voulais décorer le mur.

Ces gamineries agacent son patron, mais Lambert ne fait aucun commentaire. Et Stain s'enfonce aux yeux de Samaritain.

\- Pourquoi ? Crache Stain avec mépris.

\- C'est trop simple c'est tout.

\- Oh, s'exclame Stain, sarcastique.

Il rit un instant avant de marquer une pause.

\- C'est ridicule, reprend-t-il plus sérieusement. Les chiens se dirigent vers Pine city, ce qui est le plus logique. Même que vous ne pouvez pas passer à côté…

\- C'est ce qu'elles veulent nous faire croire, oui.

Lambert reste silencieux et dévisage impassiblement Stain. Mais Samaritain en est arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Il sélectionne son option.

\- C'est une possibilité ? S'informe Samaritain.

\- Non, déclare fermement Stain. Elles sont à Pine city, c'est sûr et certain. Monsieur Lambert a sans doute été entouré d'espions trop longtemps, lâche-t-il avec mépris. Il a tendance à voir des pièges et des complots partout.

\- Je souhaite que monsieur Lambert vous assiste.

Lambert se retient de sourire et hausse les sourcils alors que Stain s'empourpre de colère.

\- Je suis de nouveau opérationnel ? Déglutit Jeremy.

\- C'est en effet mon opinion. Ne me décevez pas une seconde fois, vous savez ce qu'il vous en coûtera.

Il acquiesce, le souvenir de ces quatre dernières heures de calvaire étant encore bien présentes. Mais Stain ne veut pas en rester là.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de me charger de cette traque, crache-t-il. Ça n'est que deux gonzesses avec une gamine. Il a déjà échoué une fois, plusieurs même. Qui vous dit qu'il…

Il ne finit pas. Samaritain en a assez. Un des trois hommes dans la pièce a dégainé et a tiré. En pleine tête. Stain s'effondre au sol les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'a même pas eu le temps d'être surpris. Jeremy hausse les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Lambert, appelle calmement Samaritain, vous venez d'avoir une promotion sur cette opération.

\- C'est… inattendu, sourit enfin Lambert. Je vous remercie, monsieur.

\- Monsieur Stain s'est montré encore plus incompétent que vous. Mais votre dernière analyse est en corrélation avec la plus pertinente de toutes les options que j'ai pu sélectionner. Vous reprenez donc le contrôle des opérations. Quel est votre avis sur la situation ?

Lambert se tourne de nouveau vers la carte.

\- Les chiens se dirigent vers Pine city. Mais c'est une fausse piste. Je pense qu'elles vont chercher à rejoindre New-York. Donc elles sont à l'est du périmètre établi. La ville la plus proche dans cette direction, c'est Grantsburg.

Samaritain sélectionne lui aussi cette option et les recherches se concentrent sur les alentours de Grantsburg.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen finit de vider son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Root l'observe en silence, appuyée dans l'entre-porte de la salle de bain. Shaw se rince la bouche au lavabo avant de s'observer dans le miroir. Elle aperçoit l'interface. Leur échange dure quelques secondes, puis Root finit par entrer. Shaw ne la quitte pas des yeux dans le miroir. L'interface ouvre la bouche mais Shaw se retourne et ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

\- On s'en tape, d'accord. Même si elle m'avait baisée, on s'en tape. Ok ?

Root referme la bouche et acquiesce. Elle lève une main frêle vers son bras avant de s'arrêter brusquement en grimaçant de douleur. Ça y est, l'adrénaline commençait doucement à s'estomper. Et la douleur à s'intensifier.

Root enlève sa robe, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Une si belle robe, s'apitoie-t-elle un instant avant d'observer son épaule dans le miroir. Elle pince des lèvres et agrippe son bras, prête à le remettre en place. Elle souffle une, deux, trois fois, mais elle ne parvient pas à se lancer. Elle s'est déjà démis l'épaule, une fois il y a longtemps lors d'une mission chez Artov, et elle se l'était elle-même remise en place. Mais il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes. Comme là. Shaw apparait soudain derrière elle.

\- Laisse, murmure-t-elle avec douceur. Je vais le faire.

\- Merci, soupire Root alors que Shaw lui agrippe le bras.

\- Je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas la première fois, hein ?! devine Shaw.

Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal, pense Root en serrant les dents alors qu'un cri de douleur lui échappe malgré tout au moment où Sam lui remet d'un coup sec l'épaule en place. Root ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup pour évacuer les dernières onces de douleurs. Et ça va mieux. Shaw lui pose ensuite une bande pour la lui maintenir en place. L'opération se fait dans le plus grand silence alors que Root l'observe.

\- C'est bon ? Ça va ? interroge Shaw en levant enfin les yeux vers l'interface quand elle a fini.

\- Et toi ? Lui souffle-t-elle pour seule réponse.

Root pose ses mains sur ses bras et les remonte jusqu'au cou que l'autre psychotique en plein délires a serré. Elle serre les dents de colère et retire avec délicatesse le haut que porte Sam pour observer chaque trace, chaque marque sur son cou, ses épaules… Elle remarque que ces dernières ne sont pas profondément marquées dans la chair, elles disparaitront vite. Ça ne remonte pas de beaucoup son moral. Shaw l'arrête en lui agrippant les mains et part fermer la porte avant de revenir vers elle. Louisa n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça, de savoir ça. La gamine est juchée sur le lit devant des dessins animés à la télévision, mais quand même, si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de venir ici…

Root semble à deux doigts de pleurer. Et Sameen reste plantée en face d'elle dos à la porte alors que l'interface semble incapable de décoller son dos du lavabo où elle a pris appui. Shaw se sent mal à l'aise et Root le sait. Pour parer à toute fuite, elle prend l'initiative et s'approche d'elle. Avec toute la douceur et la gentillesse dont elle sait faire preuve. Elle palpe les plaies superficielles qu'elle a sur le corps, dues à l'explosion en fronçant les sourcils puis l'assoit pour soigner. Et Sameen la laisse faire. Cette attention lui va droit au cœur et elle est sereine. Root désinfecte les plaies et sort un tube de pommade qu'elle applique sur les ecchymoses. Shaw ferme les yeux et ne se concentre plus que sur ses mains. Leur douceur. Les caresses. Elle lâche un long soupir de bien-être avant de totalement se détendre, et elle ouvre les yeux sur elle. Root continue plusieurs minutes d'appliquer la pommade sur les hématomes avant de se sentir observer. Elle lève les yeux, croise son regard, et sourit. Et elle l'embrasse. L'adrénaline de ces dernières heures est redescendue et elle a envie d'elle. Shaw répond au baiser un instant avant de se souvenir.

\- Non, arrête, la stoppe-t-elle à regret.

Root obtempère à la seconde, recule et l'observe. Elle se demande un vague instant si elle n'est pas revenue en arrière de plusieurs semaines.

\- Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle. J'aurais dû savoir qu'après… tu… Enfin…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, la coupe Shaw. Elle ne m'a pas touchée, elle n'en a pas eu le temps.

Root laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'approche de nouveau d'elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Root, râle Shaw sans parvenir à se détacher de son étreinte que l'interface resserre autour d'elle.

\- Embrasse-moi, la supplie Root en descendant sur son cou.

\- Non, on ne peut pas, soupire Shaw alors que son désir s'enflamme.

\- Pourquoi ? ne comprend pas Root sans s'arrêter. Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Je ne te plais pas habillée de cette douce odeur ?

\- Quoi ? S'insurge Shaw face à l'absurdité de la question. Non. Bien sûr que non, t'es conne.

Root sourit sans cesser son manège.

\- Alors ça va, c'est bon.

Mais Shaw tient bon. Elle la repousse aussi doucement mais fermement que possible. Et Root la regarde sans comprendre, le souffle court.

\- Je ne vais pas te résister si on commence. Et on ne peut pas.

\- A cause d'elle ? S'étonne Root qui ne comprend plus rien.

\- Mais non, s'agace Shaw. On s'en fout de cette pute. Root, on ne peut pas s'envoyer en l'air maintenant. On n'aurait même pas dû la nuit dernière.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, sourit-elle en tentant une douce caresse sur le visage.

Mais Shaw l'en empêche en lui agrippant le poignet.

\- Root, je t'ai parlée. Ça m'a fait du bien. Mais ça n'a pas réglé mon problème, je suis toujours malade à crever. J'ai une MST, c'est sûr et certain.

Root fronce les sourcils.

\- Et ?

\- T'es idiote à ce point-là ?

\- Merci bien, sourit Root.

\- Dans MST, il y a transmissible. T'auras déjà de la chance si tu n'as rien attrapé avec… enfin depuis hier.

\- Sameen, j'en ai rien à faire d'une possible MST. Que je l'attrape, ok. De toute façon, vu notre dernière nuit, c'est surement le cas. Mais merde, on a failli mourir, on s'est échappé et on a failli mourir à nouveau. Le tout en une matinée. Toi, tu as failli te faire violer, encore. Sans parler de la maison qui s'est écroulée sur toi.

\- Je ne vois pas bien le lien entre ça et le fait de s'envoyer en l'air.

\- Y en a peut-être pas. J'ai envie de toi, point. Et toi aussi, t'en crève d'envie.

Elle s'avance de nouveau vers elle.

\- Non, s'insurge Sameen.

Mais Root l'a déjà embrassée en la repoussant contre le mur de sorte à éviter toute fuite.

\- Root, la supplie Shaw en décollant difficilement ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle énerve l'interface. Ce qu'elle peut être chiante à être autant prévenante avec elle.

\- On s'en fout de ton hypothétique MST. On réglera ça plus tard.

\- Peut-être pas, soupire Shaw entre deux caresses tendres.

\- Et dans le cas contraire, tu crois quoi ? Que je ne te toucherais plus jamais ?

Pour toute réponse, Shaw gémit avant de s'accrocher comme elle peut au mur. Fais chier, pense-t-elle. Root est sur le point de remporter cette manche quand Shaw se fout une monumentale baffe mentale. Elle la repousse avec rudesse et Root recule de cinq bons pas, donnant largement à Shaw le temps d'atteindre la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Je ne prendrai pas ce risque avec toi, lui dit-elle avant de sortir.

Root ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction en la regardant sortir. Et malgré elle, malgré sa frustration, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle décide de refroidir ses ardeurs en se passant un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Quand elle ressort de la salle de bain, Shaw n'est plus là et Louisa est toujours en train de regarder ses dessins animés.

\- Où…

\- Je l'ai envoyée chercher quelques trucs, lui murmure calmement Ariane.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Vous avez de nouvelles identités. Et Samaritain est tombé dans notre piège. C'est du bon boulot, Root. Repose-toi.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lambert est en sueur. Quelle chaleur ! Et quelle sale journée ! Ils ont suivi les chiens à pied à travers la forêt de Chengwatana pendant cinq heures de marche pour rejoindre Grantsburg comme il l'avait si habilement supposé. Les canidés se sont enfin arrêtés à l'entrée de la ville dans le parking d'un motel, sans caméras. Idéal pour ne pas être vu. Les chiens ont gémi, tourné en rond et ont fini par se coucher à terre. Lambert s'est réjoui. Il les tenait enfin. Une chambre a été réservée pour trois personnes au nom d'Elisa Scraw. L'embuscade est tendue devant la chambre 37. Lambert compte jusqu'à trois sur ses doigts puis lui et ses hommes enfoncent la porte. Armes aux poings.

Son sourire glisse. La pièce est vide. Grantsburg avait été une erreur. Une habille ruse. Et lui, Samaritain, s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne. La Machine était donc puissante. C'était dur à admettre, mais elle l'était. Il était responsable de cette situation autant que ses agents.

\- Quels sont les ordres, monsieur ? interroge Lambert.

Samaritain ne sait pas. Aucun calcul n'est probant. Mais 54,8% de chances qu'elles soient allées vers l'est. Vers New-York. Terrain qu'elles connaissaient à la perfection et où elles se sentiraient en sécurité.

\- Continuez vers l'est sur la route 70.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa se laisse totalement retomber dans les bras de sa mère qui s'est assise dans le lit derrière elle pour regarder la télévision avec elle. La petite est épuisée par la marche très rapide qu'elles ont faite dans la forêt tout à l'heure. Sameen avait pris soin de toucher et même de frotter leur vêtement sur certains arbres. Puis elles avaient enfin atteint une ville, un hôtel. Lou avait pensé qu'elles dormiraient là. Mais elles y avaient juste récupéré une voiture. Les clés étaient sur le contact. Ariane avait tout prévu. Et elles étaient parties vers le sud sur la route 87 jusqu'à St Croix Falls. Le Dalles House Motel n'était pas exceptionnel. Mais c'était suffisant. Lou arrivait à s'adapter aux choses, mais là, ça devenait difficile. En un mois, son monde avait explosé, brulé, ralenti puis brutalement réaccéléré. L'inconstance de son actuel univers perturbait grandement l'enfant. Louisa n'était pas parvenue à décrocher un mot depuis qu'elles étaient dans la chambre. Root avait été douce comme elle savait le faire avec elle, mais ça n'était pas suffisant cette fois. Louisa avait réalisé enfin. Elle avait compris qu'elles pouvaient faillir. Et que la sécurité n'existait pas. C'était terrifiant. Sans compter cette mort qui les talonnait sans cesse toutes les trois. Sa mère avait failli se noyer tout à l'heure et Shaw était partie pour elle ne savait pas où. Elle était sonnée et préférait rester muette pour le moment, happée par la télévision qu'elle n'écoute même pas et qu'elle ne voit pas plus. L'épuisement ne lui donne pas envie de parler de toute façon. Elle n'a pas bougé de ce lit depuis qu'elles sont entrées dans la chambre. Root a voulu lui faire prendre une douche. Elle empeste les égouts dans ses vêtements sales. Ses pieds nus sont terreux et incrustés des brindilles et des cailloux de la forêt. Lou ne s'est pas plainte et n'a pas protestée une seule fois dans leur course folle, alors même qu'elle était pieds nus. Mais quand Root avait voulu s'occuper d'elle ici, la petite s'était violement raidie et avait désespérément agrippé les draps de ses deux poings. Elle avait inconsciemment agité la tête de gauche à droit en murmurant " non, non, non " sur un ton terrifié, mais elle ne semblait pas s'adresser à elle. Root avait renoncé, sa fille ayant déjà été assez brusquée pour la journée. Elle l'a déshabillée, a frotté sa peau avec un linge humide pour y enlever le plus gros des saletés. Puis elle a enlevé deux dards d'abeille plantés sur son bras gauche, elle n'en a pas ailleurs. L'interface s'est ensuite appliquée à nettoyer ses plantes de pied de tout corps étrangers pour éviter l'infection. Elle lui ferait prendre une douche plus tard, quand elle aurait un peu dormi.

Root la serre dans ses bras. Elle dort à poings fermés et sa mère l'a fait glisser jusque sous les draps. Elle fouille un instant dans son sac à dos avant d'en sortir son lapin et sa luciole. Louisa agrippe inconsciemment l'oreille du lapin dans son poing et se recroqueville en boule. Ça lui donne un air vulnérable propre à son âge, elle parait bien plus petite que la solide enfant prête à tirer sur Lambert. Sa respiration est calme, sereine. Pour le moment en tout cas. Root sait qu'elle va faire un cauchemar cette nuit. Au moins, elles sont dans la même chambre. L'interface la serre dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle est belle, vraiment très belle. Elle ne l'a pas vue depuis deux semaines. Mais là, elle n'est qu'à elle.

\- Je ne veux plus qu'elle vive comme ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Je veux qu'elle ait une vie normale. Je ne veux plus qu'elle soit confrontée à ça.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas que vous soyez séparées. Son monde et son équilibre sont grandement perturbés en ce moment. Le seul point de repère stable qu'elle a, c'est toi.

Root reste sans rien faire, rien dire. De longues minutes.

\- Ouais, soupire-t-elle enfin. Et c'est égoïstement plus simple, hein ?

Ariane ne répond pas. Oui, égoïstement, c'est plus simple parce qu'elles l'aiment. Mais c'est aussi mieux ainsi pour la petite autant d'un point de vue émotionnel que sécuritaire. Seule, Louisa a nettement moins de chance qu'avec elles.

\- Si tu la places, toute seule, elle a moins de chance qu'avec toi. Ça, c'est une certitude mathématique.

\- Hum.

\- Tu n'es pas convaincue ?

\- Par tes calculs et tes pronostics ? Sourit Root. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Vous allez rentrer à New-York, assure Ariane. Je vous ai trouvé un bel endroit, une bonne école pour Louisa, et je vais discuter avec elle. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle se renferme.

\- Elle me parlera après que ça se soit un peu tassé. Pour l'instant, c'est frais.

\- Root, elle aura peur de te faire de la peine. Mais moi, je suis une machine, elle n'aura pas peur de m'atteindre, de tout me dire.

\- Elle n'aura pas confiance, murmure Root. Elle sait qu'on discute toutes les deux. Elle pensera que tu me répéteras tout.

\- Pas si je lui en fais la promesse. Promesse que je ne trahirai pas, Root. Tu dois le savoir. Je ne te dirai quelque chose que si je le juge nécessaire, que si je le juge assez pertinent. Tu comprends ?

L'interface ne répond pas.

\- Root ? Insiste Ariane. Tu dois le comprendre, l'accepter. Jure-le-moi.

\- Ok, lâche-t-elle. Je te le jure. J'ai ta parole en échange que tu me diras…

\- Je te dirai, affirma Ariane. Et Shaw arrive.

La porte s'ouvre sur une Sameen chargée de sacs. Elle reclaque la porte derrière elle avec son pied.

\- Tu devrais la fermer à clé.

Elle lâche les sacs au sol et tourne la clé dans la serrure avant d'aller tirer tous les rideaux.

\- Tu as été faire des courses ? Hallucine Root en se retenant avec peine de rire.

Shaw lui jette un regard froid. Ses yeux se tournent vers Lou qui dort et elle souffle un coup pour ne pas foudroyer Root suite à sa remarque idiote.

\- Tu comptais rester habillée comme ça ? Choisit-elle de lui répondre avec sarcasme.

A peine les mots sortis, Shaw se rend compte de la perche sublime qu'elle vient de tendre à Root. Cette dernière penche la tête sur le côté et l'observe de haut en bas en se mordant le bord de la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester habillée. En fait, je comptais sur ton aide pour ce qui est de trouver une utilité à mon actuelle tenue, mais tu sembles avoir décliné l'invitation précédemment dans cette journée.

Pour toute réponse, Shaw lui envoie un paquet de linge à la figure. Root se marre en silence alors que Shaw la foudroie du regard en pointant la salle de bain de son index. L'interface se lève pour s'y diriger. Mais elle n'est pas pressée.

\- Mais ma proposition est toujours d'actualité, tu sais ? Sourit Root, pleine d'espoir alors que Shaw la pousse vers la salle de bain en soupirant d'agacement.

Elle ouvre la porte et la pousse à l'intérieur.

\- Allez, Sam, tente Root en claquant les vêtements au sol. Laisse tomber le reste. Lou dort. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

\- Pff.

\- Viens avec moi dans cette salle de bain.

\- Non.

Root sourit avant de se déshabiller lentement devant elle. Et Shaw croit halluciner. Elle est vraiment débile. Mais elle ne cédera pas.

\- Je t'ai dit non.

\- Ah non ? murmure Root en faisant tomber sa robe au sol.

\- Non.

\- Hum ? Soupire une Root souriante en faisant glisser une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Sûre ?

Sam s'empourpre.

\- Fais pas chier, crache Shaw avant de la pousser dans la pièce et de claquer la porte sur elle.

Root soupire en secouant la tête. Elle se penche vers la pile de vêtements et enlève les étiquettes des prix. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Shaw lui avait aussi claqué du vernis à ongles noir dans les mains. Elle sourit encore plus largement avant de regarder les vêtements. Totalement faits pour elle. Sameen est adorable à souhait. Root décide de la faire languir un moment en prenant tout son temps pour se préparer. Quand elle va ressortir, elle sera vraiment canon. Et Shaw va se mordre les doigts de lui avoir dit non.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Shaw glisse contre la porte de la salle de bain en soufflant. Elle était partie durant des heures. Sa nouvelle identité, Dina Saund, lui avait permis de se mouvoir en toute sureté pour acheter le nécessaire. Vêtements, affaires de toilette, médicaments, essence, de la nourriture. Elle n'a rien déballé. Sam tourne et retourne la boite en carton. Encore et encore et encore. Incapable de se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Elle ferme les yeux et lâche un rire sans joie avant de se relever.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, lâche-t-elle en le jetant dans la corbeille.

Elle continue à secouer la tête avant d'aller déballer les sacs. Un souffle profond lui fait lever la tête. Louisa. Shaw s'approche d'elle. La gamine est pâle mais ses traits ne sont pas crispés. Elle dort, juste bien. Shaw pose le flacon sur la table de chevet. Elle sort aussi un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Ensuite elle s'occupe d'elle. Elle prend son pouls, vérifie sa température. Rien d'alarmant. Elle sort une seringue et une ampoule de naloxone. Elle lui fait une injection tout en douceur et Lou ne se réveille même pas. Sameen descend les couvertures pour l'examiner. Pas de coups, pas de bleus, deux piqûres sur le bras et quelques griffures mineures qu'elle traite rapidement avant de remonter les couvertures.

Elle s'assoit ensuite sur l'autre lit de la pièce et regarde les nouvelles à la télévision. Et elle sourit enfin pour la première fois de cette foutue journée. Root a gagné. Le budget occulte du gouvernement est dévoilé au grand jour avec cette affaire, à présent nommée, l'affaire Tolodia. James Oward était dans de sales draps avec les preuves que Root avait récoltées et envoyées à la presse, surtout l'ouverture d'un compte qu'il a fait au nom de Tolodia, et enfin le transfert de ce compte vers celui du pauvre défunt Fiodor Tolodia. Il était foutu. Il n'était pas un gros salaud, juste un sale con misogyne. Et un coursier de Samaritain sans le savoir. Sans vouloir le savoir. Un lâche en somme. Il ne s'en cachait pas dans ses explications au juge. Il n'était pas responsable, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. En cela, il n'était pas coupable. Il avait juste perdu son travail et allait être relégué dans un placard, mais il éviterait la prison. Root n'avait pas ruiné sa vie comme elle avait détruite jusqu'à la moindre parcelle celle d'Alexander Mechkov. Root faisait du progrès. Oward subissait la honte et l'humiliation mais il était vivant et même libre. Mais le plus gros scandale ça n'était pas Oward, c'était le budget occulte du gouvernement pour financer toutes ses opérations secrètes. Et surtout, le pire aux yeux de tous, pour financer une opération terroriste contre des américains. Et les russes aussi étaient furieux, mais soulagés que les américains aient mené une enquête aussi approfondie comme promis. La tension entre les deux États était redescendue. Une enquête qui les avait innocentés. Une enquête dont toutes les preuves avaient été fournies par le FBI. Ces derniers avaient omis de préciser que tout leur avait été fourni par une source anonyme. Ça, Shaw le savait. Comme elle savait et se délectait que Samaritain ait perdu ce soir sur tous les tableaux.

Samaritain endiguait au mieux. Son nom n'était apparu nulle part mais des questions gênantes commençaient à être posées. On ne savait pas qui était derrière tout ça. Qui avait monté cette vaste opération ? Et dans quel but ? Ariane savait qui, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. De toute façon, ça n'était pas l'urgence et elle n'avait pas de preuves. C'était inquiétant, certes, mais ça n'était pas le plus urgent. Samaritain voulait Louisa. Il voulait l'enfant par vengeance et par désir illogique et pervers. Ariane écartait les problèmes les uns après les autres afin de le contrer. Si elle n'avait pas de coup d'avance pour le moment dans cette partie, Samaritain, lui de son côté, collectionnait les échecs et tous les coups d'avance qu'il pouvait avoir prévu lui étaient dès à présent inutiles. Ariane avait empêché Samaritain de faire aboutir elle ne savait quel projet en ce qui concernait la Russie. Elle l'empêcherait de faire aboutir son projet concernant Louisa.

Shaw coupe la télévision et Root ressort de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Shaw hausse tellement ses sourcils sur le coup de la surprise que ces derniers manquent de disparaitre dans ses cheveux. Et Root sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu as un rencard ? lui demande Shaw sarcastique en se reprenant.

\- Pourquoi ? demande innocemment l'interface. Tu es intéressée tout à coup ?

\- Pff, Root, franchement, soupire Shaw exaspérée avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Root la dévore littéralement des yeux en s'appuyant négligemment contre le battant de la porte d'entrée de la salle de bain. Elle lui bloque le passage et ne semble franchement pas décidée à bouger. Son sourire est plus que provoquant et tend vers une invitation que Shaw sait avoir du mal à lui refuser. Mais non, pas ce soir, elle s'y refuse. Elle a été claire et ne lui cédera pas.

\- Dégage, Root, s'agace Shaw.

\- Pardon, s'offusque faussement l'interface en se redressant bien droite.

Elle n'a rien perdu de son sourire et continue de lui barrer le chemin.

\- Bouge, soupire Sam légèrement plus poliment mais sans parvenir à masquer son agacement.

\- Hum, soupire Root en feignant de réfléchir. C'est mieux mais il y a encore du progrès à faire.

Alors qu'elle finit sa phrase, elle s'est avancée vers elle, s'autorisant à remettre une mèche de cheveux de Shaw derrière son oreille. Cette dernière a comme le cerveau éteint et ne bouge pas. Elle aurait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Elle a envie de l'embrasser. A la folie. Root sourit plus gentiment sans plus aucune trace de jeu et se penche vers ses lèvres. Shaw ferme les yeux et se laisse embrasser. Ça fait un tel bien. Elle lui fait un tel bien. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle voulu la repousser ? Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé auparavant ? Elle s'en fiche, elle l'embrasse pleinement désormais et Root l'attire contre elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Shaw lâche un gémissement quand l'interface délaisse ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou. Elle perd ses mains dans ses cheveux et Shaw serre les dents de douleur. Root se fige et retire sa main de sa tête. Elles l'observent un instant. Elle est couverte de sang. Et soudain, la colère de Shaw grimpe en flèche.

\- Martine m'a frappée avec son arme, explique Sameen. Je vais nettoyer ça.

\- Mais… tente de la retenir Root alors que l'ancien marine est déjà à mi-chemin de la salle de bain.

\- Root, tu fais chier, crache Shaw furieuse. Je… J'ai trop envie de toi et toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de… de…

\- De te chauffer, finit Root sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Ouais, d'habitude, ça ne me gonfle pas trop car je sais pourvoir te… Mais là, tu… tu… Je ne suis pas un corps bon à baiser quand ça te plait, crache-t-elle soudain avec froideur. Tu… Tu m'as…

Elle est incapable de finir, ce qui l'énerve encore plus et elle se retourne pour lui faire face. Root a la bouche grande ouverte face à ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Comment peut-elle ? Elle ne l'a jamais traitée ainsi. Si ? Root ne pense pas, mais elle est blessée, furieuse. Furieuse contre Sameen, furieuse qu'elle ne comprenne rien.

\- Tu fais chier, c'est tout, finit Shaw pour toute explication. Alors stop.

Et elle claque la porte en disparaissant dans la salle de bain. Root pince les lèvres et acquiesce lentement en comprenant que Shaw s'est méprise sur ses intentions et qu'elle-même a été trop loin. Elle entend l'eau couler et son regard tombe sur les sacs au sol. Quand Sam ressort, les affaires ont été déballées des sacs et posées bien pliées sur la commode ou sur les deux chaises. Root est en train de sortir les affaires du dernier sac pour les poser à côté des autres. L'interface se retourne quand elle l'entend sortir de la salle de bain. Son regard n'exprime rien, ou peut-être une pointe de tristesse qu'elle cache assez habilement comme toujours. Mais Sameen la connait, elle la connait même mieux que personne. Root sait bien cacher, dissimuler, mentir même. La seule avec qui c'est impossible, c'est Ariane. Et la seule avec qui ce soit vraiment difficile, c'est Shaw. Mais l'ancienne militaire n'est pas prête à se confronter de nouveau à Root. Sa colère est redescendue mais elle la sait prête à revenir très vite au galop. La journée l'a épuisée et elle se dirige vers le lit en passant devant elle. Mais Root lui attrape doucement le bras au passage et Shaw se stoppe net sans se retourner vers elle.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure doucement l'interface dans un chuchotement. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne te traiterai jamais comme un objet, j'espère que tu le sais, ça ?

Pas de réponse, juste un léger soupir. Mais pas de colère. Root le prend comme un bon signe pour continuer.

\- C'est juste qu'après la journée qu'on a eue, je voulais qu'on se fasse un peu du bien. Je sais que tu es inquiète pour moi, mais je t'assure que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Sameen se tourne vers elle sans toujours prononcer un mot. Elle ne la regarde pas.

\- Jamais, lui assure Root. Je te fais confiance. Et je veux que l'on soit bien. Ensemble.

Shaw ne lui répond pas. Root s'approche d'elle et observe son crâne.

\- Tu veux que je te recouse ça ?

Sameen la regarde enfin. Et Root est heureuse de voir les dernières traces de colère quitter ses traits. Shaw acquiesce, comprenant que l'interface cherche un moyen de s'excuser de son insistance, de sa manie à la provoquer, cette fois un peu trop. Root ne veut que prendre soin d'elle.

\- Tu fais ça bien, ordonne Shaw en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Root a pris ce qu'il faut dans les affaires médicales qu'elle a rapportées, et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu en doutes ? Sourit-elle gentiment.

\- Non.

Et un silence tranquille les enveloppe pendant que Root nettoie et recoud la plaie du mieux qu'elle peut. Shaw a fermement refusé qu'elle lui coupe ses cheveux. Martine lui a déjà pris beaucoup, surtout sur le plan de la dignité, mais les cheveux, ça, c'est non. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, ce serait le bouquet. L'interface fait ça bien et quand elle lui annonce qu'elle a fini, Shaw se couche sous les draps sans un mot. Root range le matériel, éteint la lumière, et se couche à son tour. Sameen s'est tournée sur le côté et lui tourne le dos. Root refuse cet écart, mais elle respecte sa décision. Elle l'enlace de ses deux bras et la serre contre elle.

\- Root, râle Shaw.

Elle se dégage et Root la lâche. Sameen se tourne vers elle. La grande brune pouvait être vraiment chiante quand elle avait peur pour quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, cette manie de la serrer dans ses bras comme si elle était un doudou. Et cette tendance à ne jamais renoncer quand elle voulait quelque chose. Elle n'avait qu'à sortir se trouver quelqu'un à baiser si elle est tellement en manque. Elle, n'en a pas envie !

\- Tu comprends rien ou quoi ? S'énerve-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Non, là c'est toi qui confonds tout, rétorque Root à son tour énervée.

Et Shaw est déstabilisée.

\- Je ne veux pas te baiser, Shaw, continue-t-elle en employant une formule vulgaire pour la faire réagir.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tss, lâche Root avec mépris. Tu crois vraiment que c'est tout ce qui me plait chez toi, hein ? Qu'à mes yeux, tu ne vaux rien d'autre qu'un bon coup au lit ?

Shaw a l'impression d'avoir reçu une baffe. Elle comprend, qu'elle aussi, a été trop loin tout à l'heure. Ça n'est pas la faute de Root si Martine faisait une fixation sur elle. Root n'était pas Martine, et elle le savait. Root avait juste voulu être là, être gentille, être à elle. Lui montrer qu'elle se foutait de ce que Martine pouvait bien désirer. Que rien ne changerait pour l'interface, que ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Sameen est une idiote, elle ne comprend rien aux sentiments, à l'amour. Et elle a tout mélangé sous le coup de la colère.

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour ça, Root. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, et qu'entre nous, il n'y a pas que le sexe. C'était idiot et méchant de t'avoir lâché ça. J'étais en colère avec ce matin, l'autre folle. J'ai l'impression que… dès que je commence à… reprendre le contrôle, tout m'échappe à nouveau. Même avec toi, je… tu… Je sais ce que tu veux de moi mais…

\- Moi, je ne veux rien de toi, Sam.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre heureuse. Tu mérites mieux.

\- C'est à moi de le décider, ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je détruis tout ce que j'approche en ce moment. Reste loin de moi.

\- Oh, non, chante Root en s'approchant d'elle. Tu restes avec moi.

\- C'est à moi d'en décider, ça, tu ne crois pas ? Lui balance Shaw en retour.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer toute seule indéfiniment. Je croyais que tu avais bien percuté ça depuis le temps. Tu vas devoir faire confiance à quelqu'un à un moment ou un autre. Tant qu'à faire, qui d'autre que moi ?

\- …

\- Sameen ?

\- Je te fais confiance. Y a rien qui changera ça.

\- Alors viens là, finit l'interface fatiguée en croisant ses deux mains derrière sa nuque et en la tirant vers elle.

\- Root, je…

\- Chut, murmure Root. Ne te ferme pas, laisse-moi t'aider. C'est toi que je veux, pas ton corps.

\- Mais… Tu…

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras, chuchote-t-elle. C'est tout, je n'ai besoin que de ta tendresse. Tiens-moi juste dans tes bras. Ça, on peut, non ?

Pour toute réponse, Sameen lui ouvre ses bras et Root s'y installe confortablement. Elle agrippe son tee-shirt de ses deux mains et plonge son nez dans son cou en respirant pleinement son odeur. Sameen reste un instant figé avant de se décider à ne plus penser à rien. Elle ferme ses deux bras autour d'elle, comme dans un cocon. Et elles se sentent bien, en sécurité.

\- Reste avec moi, supplie Shaw quelques minutes plus tard alors que le sommeil la rattrape.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui dit ça, alors qu'elle vient de se fatiguer quelques minutes plus tôt à la rejeter et à lui demander de s'éloigner d'elle. Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Toujours, répond Root, elle aussi, déjà à moitié endormie.

Et peu importe le reste, elles sombrent toutes deux dans un sommeil de plomb serein.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa murmure le rythme d'une berceuse en boucle depuis 100 kilomètres et Shaw commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Elle lui a déjà demandé trente fois de se taire mais la petite n'a pas l'air d'être présente avec elles. Root sent bien qu'elle va finir par craquer. Ça fait deux fois qu'elle menace de l'étrangler si elle ne la ferme pas. Elle n'en aura pas besoin, Ariane prend le relais et parle avec Louisa qui arrête soudain sa litanie musicale au grand soulagement de Shaw. Root aimerait entendre leur conversation. Elle sait qu'Ariane est en train de passer un contrat avec sa fille, ou du moins d'essayer. Mais l'interface se demande sincèrement si elle y arrivera. Louisa était totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle avait eu une crise de somnambulisme cette nuit alors qu'elle était plongée en plein cauchemar. Elle s'était levée d'un bond et ne trouvant pas la sortie dans cet environnement étranger, elle avait exigé en hurlant de terreur à ce qu'on la laisse sortir tout en frappant de ses deux poings contre le mur. Root et Shaw s'étaient levées d'un bond. Sameen allumant la lumière et Root se précipitant sur son enfant pour la réveiller tout en l'appelant doucement. Peine perdue. A peine eut-elle agrippée Louisa que cette dernière s'était mise à hurler de terreur en frappant violemment sa mère. Root avait été surprise, elle avait de la force et ses coups de poing étaient francs, violents et assurés. Elle lui avait agrippé les poignets, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer et l'avait à nouveau appelée plus fort. Mais le cauchemar était violent et la petite le vivait. Louisa avait continué d'hurler tout en se démenant pour se dégager. Elle allait ameuter tout l'hôtel si ça continuait, alors Root lui avait mis une gifle pour la sortir de là. Puis une seconde. Et Louisa était tombée sur les fesses au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, tremblante de terreur et d'incompréhension. Réveillée et perdue. Root l'avait portée jusqu'à son lit pour la recoucher et avait été surprise d'y voir Shaw y préparer un verre d'eau dans lequel elle avait déposé plusieurs gouttes d'un médicament à l'aide d'une pipette. L'interface n'avait pas discuté et l'avait doucement fait boire à Louisa qui avait ensuite eu une nuit plus calme.

Louisa est muette et complétement absente depuis hier. Root est inquiète bien qu'elle sache que ce soit normal vu tout ce qu'elle a vécu en si peu de temps. Il leur restait 18 heures de voiture et 1 400 km pour atteindre Lynchburg ce soir dans le Tennessee, et l'interface espérait que Louisa ait repris un peu pied d'ici là.

\- Je sais bien pourquoi on ne prend que des petites routes merdiques, murmure soudain Sameen en sortant l'interface de ses réflexions, mais pourquoi on va vers le sud. New-York, c'est à l'est.

\- Fais-lui confiance, elle a surement une bonne raison.

\- Ouais, comme la dernière fois, s'agace Shaw.

\- Quoi la dernière fois ? ne comprend pas Root.

\- Ta mission débile où tu trouves malin de te montrer comme une fleur à une soirée où il y a Greer, Lambert et BlackBell.

\- Blackwell, la reprend Root.

\- Ouais, Blackwell, s'énerve Shaw. On s'en fout de comment s'appelle cet abruti.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

\- N'empêche que c'était complétement téméraire. Non suicidaire. Et tu n'es qu'une imbécile !

\- Merci bien.

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, intervient Ariane dans son implant. Mais je t'aime aussi pour ce côté-là de ta personnalité.

Et Root sourit. Shaw le voit et enrage encore plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle accélère. La route est vide de tout autre véhicule.

\- Jamais possible d'avoir une conversation sensée avec toi, l'accuse Sameen. Tu n'as aucun sens de la mesure, du danger, de l'obéissance à un ordre. Tout ça t'échappe. Je suis sûre que c'est ton idiote d'IA greffée au cerveau qui te rend encore plus tarée.

\- Sam… commence l'interface toujours aussi souriante.

Root reste focalisée sur la route devant elle alors que Shaw délaisse totalement cette dernière pour la regarder furieuse alors qu'elle continue sur sa lancée aussi bien verbale que routière.

\- Au fond, ce n'est peut-être pas totalement ta faute…

\- Je devrais conduire, murmure Root en voyant le problème arriver droit devant elles.

\- Non, c'est moi qui conduis, rétorque Shaw sans reposer ses yeux sur la route. Et tu m'écoutes, bordel de… ?

\- Après tout, tu n'as pas de permis pour Dina Saund, l'interrompt Root.

\- Oui merci, je sais que je n'ai plus de permis, abrutie ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre. Toi et Ariane êtes complétement connes pour avoir fait ça.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant de ses projets, se sent obligé de justifier Ariane.

\- J'aurais dû être là ! Enrage Shaw pour la millième fois.

Son ton de reproche force Root à la regarder et cette dernière quitte un instant la " route " des yeux.

\- Tout ça, ce nouveau bordel, cette nouvelle fuite. Tout. Tout est venu de là ! De sa décision. Tout ça, c'est la faute de… de…

\- De Ariane, finit Root pour elle-même en souriant en coin.

\- Oui merci, ça va, s'énerve encore plus Shaw devant son air. Je sais comment elle s'appelle.

Root regarde à nouveau devant elle sans perdre son sourire. La voiture commence à cahoter sur le sol inégal, mais Shaw s'en fiche, la route sur laquelle elle est censée se concentrer est sortie depuis longtemps de son esprit.

\- Tu es toujours trop sûre de toi, continue-t-elle. À toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot. Tu verras un jour, ça te…

\- Tu veux que je conduise ? l'interrompt Root en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

Là, ça devient urgent. Mais elle n'a rien perdu de son sourire. Sa voix est calme et sa posture est très décontractée. Elle se tient le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête posée négligemment dans le creux de sa main.

\- NON, crache Shaw.

\- Alors fais-le, rétorque Root tout aussi calmement sans la quitter des yeux mais en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête le pare-brise avant.

Shaw se tourne vers la route pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'est plus sur cette dernière mais sur le bas-côté herbeux, caillouteux, terreux et… encombré d'une énorme débroussailleuse montée sur un tracteur droit devant elle.

\- Merde, lâche-t-elle avant de se rabattre d'extrême justesse devant cette dernière.

Son brusque coup de volant la ramène sur la route. Sameen soupire, voilà que Root avait à nouveau raison. Elle devait jubiler comme de coutume. Mais quand elle lui jette de nouveau un coup d'œil furtif, l'interface la regarde calmement et sérieusement.

\- Je ne voulais pas de toi sur cette mission, claque fermement Root. Ariane et moi étions d'accord sur ce sujet. Tu n'étais pas prête.

Et Shaw pile nette au milieu de la route. Root manque de rentrer dans le pare-brise, mais heureusement, sa ceinture de sécurité la retient. Elle lâche un juron alors que son dos recule brutalement en arrière contre le siège. Lou ne semble même pas avoir perçu l'arrêt brutal.

Shaw fulmine. Elle le savait, elle s'en doutait. Elle ferme néanmoins les yeux et souffle pour se calmer.

\- Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ? demande-t-elle en la regardant à nouveau.

\- Non, lui assure Root.

\- Très bien, murmure Shaw en retenant les digues de la colère de céder en elle.

Elle le prend assez bien. Elle savait, réalise Root.

\- Mais je veux repartir en mission.

\- Sameen…

\- Root, je ne peux pas rester à rien faire. Je vais mieux maintenant. Je suis prête.

\- Physiquement oui, mais psychologiquement…

\- T'es en train de me traiter de dingue ? s'indigne Shaw.

\- Pas du tout. Je te dis qu'il te faut peut-être encore un peu de temps.

\- Tu as peur de moi ? Ou pour moi ?

\- …

\- C'est ridicule. Non ! Je reprends les missions, point barre.

\- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

Sam la défie fermement du regard avant de retirer les clés du contact et de sortir de la voiture. Root la suit dehors.

\- Dans ce cas, tu trouveras un autre chauffeur !

Elle s'apprête à balancer les clés le plus loin possible.

\- Eh, attends, l'arrête Root. Ça, c'est complétement débile.

\- Pas plus débile que de me refuser sur une mission ! Je suis un bon agent, un super agent, même.

\- Je sais. Jamais je ne remettrais ça en question ! Mais tu as subi…

\- J'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant. Tu comprends ? Toi, tu dois comprendre ça !

Son ton est calme, presque suppliant. Root la regarde un instant puis elle acquiesce. Bien sûr qu'elle la comprend. Elle la comprend même mieux que personne. Et en laissant Shaw en dehors des missions, en lui manifestant une réserve à ce niveau-là, elle risquait de la perdre à nouveau. Jamais elle ne prendra ce risque. Et égoïstement, Root le veut. Alors elle acquiesce et Shaw lui tend les clés avant de monter côté passager.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Dans un dinner près de Burnside dans le Kentucky, Louisa n'a pas touché à son assiette. Root la regarde, contrariée tout en se forçant elle-même à manger, pendant que Shaw baffre littéralement sans se soucier de rien. C'est le deuxième jour de voyage et alors qu'elles se dirigent vers Summerville en Virginie Occidentale, Louisa n'a toujours pas décroché un mot. Ariane a avoué à son interface qu'elle n'avait pas plus de succès qu'elle pour atteindre Lou. Cette dernière semblait entendre et percevoir tout ce qu'on lui disait, mais elle ne parlait pas. Quelque chose l'avait choquée, plus encore que la dernière fois. Root avait vite deviné quoi. Elle et Shaw avaient noyé un homme sous ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mourir, qui plus est, assassiné. Et assassiné de la main des deux femmes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Ariane était d'accord avec Root sur le fait que ça avait dû lui faire un choc.

La petite triture sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette sans vraiment se soucier de la bouillie qu'elle est en train de créer. Elle finit par la lâcher dans un tintement qui fait lever la tête à Sameen comme à sa mère. Elle les regarde soudain et ouvre la bouche. Root comprend qu'Ariane a enfin réussi à l'atteindre et à la sortir de son état d'enfermement.

\- Je peux sortir ?

C'est la première fois qu'elle parle depuis plus de 48 heures et Root hausse les sourcils, puis avale le contenu de sa fourchette.

\- Mange un peu d'abord.

\- S'il te plait, supplie Louisa.

Root avale de travers cette fois-ci et la jauge du regard quelques secondes.

\- Pas toute seule.

Louisa soupire puis lui montre son oreillette.

\- Elle veut me parler toute seule.

\- Oh, comprend Root. Ariane ?

\- Je m'en occupe, assure-t-elle.

Root se tourne vers sa fille.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit personnel, en effet, lui dit-elle.

Louisa pose sa serviette et sort du restaurant Harbor. Mais elle ne sait pas par où aller.

\- Si on marchait un peu toutes les deux, lui propose Ariane.

\- Moi, plus que toi, murmure Lou.

La route Lee's ford dock road est déserte et se finit sur une marina pleine de bateaux. Louisa admire ces derniers, de beaux voiliers. Elle aurait bien envie de s'asseoir pour les dessiner tout à coup. Ariane perçoit son intérêt.

\- Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum, acquiesce Lou.

Elle pince les lèvres et avale mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

\- Parler un peu.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce qui te contrarie tant.

\- Y a rien qui me contrarie, ment Louisa.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Lou.

\- Hum, grommelle la petite, loin d'être convaincue.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Elle ne répond pas. Ariane et Root avaient vu juste.

\- Louisa, en qui as-tu confiance ?

\- Maman, répond la gamine du tac au tac. Et Sameen. Et John.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Et toi, finit-elle.

\- Ah, oui ? Feint de se surprendre Ariane.

\- Oui, un peu, je crois. Mais je ne te connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça. Je te fais confiance parce que maman m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance.

\- Mais quelque chose te dérange depuis avant-hier.

\- …

\- Vas-y, je suis prête, je sens que tu as des reproches à for…

\- Pourquoi Samaritain arrive à nous retrouver si facilement, si vite, la coupe Louisa avec fureur.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait trouvé ça si facile et si rapide.

\- Tu vas esquiver toutes mes questions, s'énerve Louisa en ramassant une poignée de cailloux pour les jeter dans l'eau.

\- Il a localisé un appel que ta mère et Sameen ont eu, avoue Ariane. Je l'ai ralenti au maximum mais il a tout de même localisé la région. Et ensuite, ses agents ont fouillé chaque maison.

Elle se garde bien de lui dire ce qui est arrivé à ses habitants. Elle se sentait déjà assez responsable comme ça ! Louisa jette négligemment un caillou dans l'eau, troublant le calme de cette dernière.

\- Quelles sont tes autres questions ?

\- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important.

\- Oh que si.

\- Fiche moi la paix, je ne veux pas parler et je vais très bien.

Un bruit fort d'un bateau en pleine manœuvre et heurtant le quai la fait sursauter. Elle lâche tous ses cailloux et s'enfuit en courant.

\- Louisa, appelle Ariane. Ça n'est rien. Louisa !

Mais Lou court aussi vite que possible et se cache derrière un hangar. Elle se plaque contre le mur et tremble de peur. Elle reprend son souffle et finit par s'asseoir sur un cordage au sol. Elle ramène ses genoux contre son buste et pose sa tête dessus.

\- Effectivement, murmure Ariane dans son oreille. Tu vas très bien, ça crève les yeux.

Louisa plaque ses mains sur ses deux oreilles.

\- Ne le dis pas à maman, supplie-t-elle. S'il te plait ! Tu sais garder un secret ?

\- Oui.

\- Promis ?

\- Louisa, je veux t'aider, je peux t'aider. Mais si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, on n'arrivera à rien, toi et moi.

\- Je… Comment tu peux m'aider ?

\- En parlant. Si toi et moi, on discute, tu te sentiras mieux.

\- Je te crois pas, crache Louisa. Et je pourrais très bien parler à maman.

\- Mais tu ne le fais pas, remarque Ariane. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Maman sait toujours tout.

\- Mais là, Louisa, ta mère ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas. Elle ne sait pas et moi non plus.

\- Maman est inquiète, comprend-t-elle. C'est ma faute.

\- Non, non, la console Ariane.

La petite essuie la larme perlant à son œil.

\- Je veux plus en parler, je veux que ça passe, je veux oublier et redevenir comme avant.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, Louisa.

\- T'en sais rien, explose la petite en se relevant d'un bond et en commençant à faire les cent pas. Tu es une machine, toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir peur, de voir un homme mourir, de voir sa mère le tuer, de se sentir comme un lapin pris au piège dans un terrier.

Elle marque une pause. Et Ariane la laisse continuer.

\- Tu me mens ! Maman me ment. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, Samaritain ? Pourquoi c'est après moi qu'il en a ? Il m'a parlé, il m'a dit d'être sage, qu'il voulait être mon ami. Il n'a pas parlé de me tuer ! Il aurait pu me mentir, bien sûr, mais pourquoi il se serait donné la peine de me parler au téléphone et de me rassurer ? Il en aurait rien eu à faire de moi, de savoir comment je me sentais ! C'est ce qu'il a fait avec maman et Shaw. Il se foutait qu'elles aient peur, il s'en fichait de les rassurer. Mais pas avec moi.

\- Parce que tu es plus petite, parce que tu es une enfant, tente Ariane. Qu'il pensait que tu avais plus besoin d'être rassurée qu'elles.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Louisa, lui ment Ariane à contrecœur.

Root ne veut pas lui dire ça et Ariane respecte son choix, elle est sa mère et c'est elle qui décide. Ariane ne veut que libérer l'enfant de ses démons. Pas lui donner une plus grande raison encore d'avoir peur.

Un silence s'ensuit. Louisa ferme les yeux et Ariane lui passe dans son oreillette la mélodie en basse fréquente. Celle qu'elle a utilisée tout à l'heure dans le restaurant et qui avait enfin sorti Louisa de sa torpeur.

\- Tu es certaine que ça ne marchera pas si j'oublie ? demande finalement Louisa d'une petite voix.

\- A 100 %. Tu fais des cauchemars, Louisa. Et tu es muette depuis deux jours.

\- Quoi ? S'étonne Louisa. Mais non !

\- Si. Et tout est lié. Si tu t'enfermes toute seule, ça n'ira pas.

\- Alors il faut que je parle ? Que je te parle ?

\- Pas si tu n'as pas confiance.

Lou soupire.

\- C'est la merde. Et je… Oh, Ariane, sanglote soudain Louisa contre toute attente. Je suis désolée de ce que je viens de te dire, je fais tout de travers en ce moment. Ce n'est pas vrai que tu es une machine et que tu ne ressens rien.

\- C'est pas grave, Louisa.

\- Si, murmure Lou en essuyant ses yeux. Je t'aime bien, tu sais ? Et c'était méchant, je suis méchante.

\- Tu as peur.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que je peux le comprendre. Moi aussi j'ai peur, Louisa.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonne Louisa, ébahie. Tu as peur ?

\- Et moi non plus, je ne l'ai dit à personne. A part à toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu sais garder un secret, toi, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne le diras à personne ? Pas même à ta mère ?

\- Je ne dirais pas à maman que tu as peur. Promis, juré, craché.

Et elle crache. Ariane aurait bien envie de rire.

\- Je te propose un marché, ma belle. Ce que l'on se dit, toi et moi, reste entre nous. Ce serait nos secrets.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'en ne disant rien à maman, on lui ment ? murmure Louisa mal à l'aise.

\- Non, assure Ariane. J'en ai parlé avec ta mère. Elle est d'accord pour qu'on parle, toi et moi, et pour que ça reste juste entre nous deux. Sauf si tu as envie de lui dire, bien sûr.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne lui répéteras pas, s'étonne Louisa.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien, sauf si c'est très grave et que cela te met en danger. Tu comprends ?

\- Maman voudra pas, ça marchera pas. Elle est trop têtue, quand elle veut savoir un truc, elle finit toujours par le savoir.

\- Pas cette fois, elle m'a promis. Et sache que je peux être tout aussi têtue qu'elle, ou même que toi. Elle sait que ça peut te faire du bien de me parler, et elle accepte.

\- Vous me prenez pour une imbécile toutes les deux ou quoi ! Raille Louisa. Vous vous dîtes tout, elle et toi.

\- Mais ce qu'elle me confie, je ne le répète à personne. Vrai ou faux ?

\- Hum, vrai, avoue Lou.

\- Eh bien, ça peut être pareil entre toi et moi.

La petite ne répond pas.

\- La confiance, ça se gagne, Louisa. Je ferais tout pour obtenir la tienne, mais je ne peux pas l'exiger de toi. C'est de toi que ça d…

\- C'est d'accord, la coupe Lou en se décidant brusquement. On va essayer en tout cas. Je veux bien te parler, et tu as ma parole que je te dirais tout. Mais je te préviens, si tu me fais un sale coup je le saurai et ce sera fini.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais un fichu caractère, jeune demoiselle ? Sourit Ariane.

\- Souvent, répond Louisa en souriant en coin. Sameen dit que c'est insupportable ce que je peux ressembler à maman.

\- Parle-moi du conduit de ventilation, reprend sérieusement Ariane.

Louisa hésite, mais elle a promis. Elle sort de sa cachette et commence à marcher doucement sur le quai.

\- J'y suis restée toute la nuit. Maman avait raison, tu sais, il y avait des araignées très grosses là-dedans. Et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Elles me montaient dessus et j'avais envie d'hurler.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les araignées.

\- Non, d'habitude, je les écrase. Balou les mange même parfois. Lui non plus, il les aime pas.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit les araignées qui t'aient le plus effrayée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Lambert, avoue Louisa à demi-mot. Il me terrifie. Il parle, il fait le gentil alors qu'en fait, il est méchant avec moi. Mais c'est bizarre, il me fait du mal sans me frapper.

\- Il a des ordres, avoue Ariane. Samaritain lui interdit de te maltraiter physiquement. Mais il te fait du mal en te parlant.

\- Pourquoi Samaritain se soucie qu'on ne me fasse pas de mal ? Pourquoi il essaie d'être gentil avec moi tout en étant au fond méchant ?

\- Je crois qu'il veut que tu travailles pour lui. Que tu en aies envie.

\- Il est fou. Jamais je ne travaillerai pour lui.

\- On est d'accord, Louisa. Il est fou. Je lui ai d'ailleurs fait comprendre. Mais il s'en fiche.

Elle se garde bien de lui avouer que Samaritain la veut plus que comme un simple agent. De toute façon, Root et elle-même se sont promis d'arrêter Samaritain et de sauver Louisa. Qu'elle ne tombe plus jamais entre ses mains.

Louisa continue de lui parler plusieurs minutes. Arrivée au bout du quai, elle s'assoit sur le ponton, les pieds au-dessus de l'eau. Elle a peur de Lambert, du noir, des rats, de la mort. Puis elle n'a plus rien à lui dire et Ariane respecte son silence. Elle lui a énoncé des évidences que Louisa a bien dû admettre comme acquises et donc comme rassurantes. À savoir que Root et Shaw sont armées et qu'elles savent se battre. À savoir qu'elle-même, Ariane, voit tout et anticipe pour les protéger même si Samaritain a aussi ce pouvoir. Mais ce dernier les cherche actuellement au mauvais endroit. À savoir aussi que leurs nouvelles identités les rendent invisibles. À savoir enfin qu'elle ne manquera jamais de tendresse ni d'amour avec ceux qui l'entourent.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de silence, Root cherche sa fille. Il est l'heure de reprendre la route. Louisa lui sourit et lui tend une main que Root saisit pour la remettre debout.

\- Ariane m'a dit que vous aviez passé un marché toutes les deux.

Louis acquiesce sans cesser de marcher. Et Root lui sourit.

\- Je suis contente alors.

Louisa s'arrête soudain. Et Root pense avoir dérapé en ayant parlé de ça.

\- Tu es en colère ? S'inquiète la petite.

\- Quoi ! Non, voyons !

\- Triste alors ? suppose encore Lou inquiète. Tu penses que je devrais t'en parler à toi. C'est pas ta faute, c'est moi. Je ne vais pas bien et je ne suis pas normale je crois. Je suis déso…

Root lui sourit largement et s'agenouille en face d'elle. Elle l'interrompt en posant un index sur ses lèvres.

\- Louisa, murmure-t-elle. Je ne suis pas triste et tu n'as pas à être désolée. Et tu es tout à fait normale !

Lou hausse les sourcils, sarcastique. Et Root pince des lèvres sans cesser de sourire.

\- Bon, à peu près normale, disons que tu n'es pas banale. Mais c'est bien pas banale, c'est très bien. Tu es extraordinaire, voilà ! Et puis la normalité, c'est parfois très ennuyeux.

Lou rit légèrement.

\- Je veux que tu parles à quelqu'un de ce qui ne va pas, reprend plus sérieusement Root. Et si cette personne c'est Ariane, laisse-moi te dire que tu choisis très bien tes amis et tes confidents. J'en suis ravie. Je veux que tu ailles mieux. Et puis peut-être que tu me parleras quand… quand ça ira mieux. Quand tu en auras envie. Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai passé un marché avec Ariane. Même si je la supplie, elle ne me répétera rien. Sauf si c'est trop grave et que ça te met en danger.

Lou la regarde sans répondre un long moment, scrutant ses traits. Et elle sourit en acquiesçant, avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Root la serre en souriant.

Le retour jusqu'à la voiture leur parait plus léger à l'une comme à l'autre.

Shaw s'impatiente de les attendre. Elle s'impatiente de ce voyage trop long qui ne semble mener à rien. Un arrêt à Peoria dans l'Illinois pour récupérer une cargaison de poupées horribles contrefaites.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Ok, murmure Louisa pas très sûre d'elle-même. Euh… je mise trois Big Red. Euh, non, en fait deux, se reprend-t-elle alors qu'elle décide de manger l'un des chewing-gums.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel et Root sourit en coin. Lou pose sa mise nutritive au centre du matelas qui leur sert de table de jeu, tout en mastiquant son bonbon. Root la suit en misant à son tour, puis Shaw relance d'un paquet de smarties candy company. Et Louisa relève vivement la tête en la regardant, choquée.

\- Quoi ? rétorque Shaw. J'ai le droit de relancer.

\- Relancer ? ne comprend pas Louisa.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle mise plus, explique patiemment Root. Si tu penses avoir un meilleur jeu qu'elle ou si tu penses qu'elle bluffe, tu peux miser la même chose qu'elle. Voire plus si cette fois c'est toi qui veut relancer.

\- Ah, comprend Lou. Mais si je ne mets rien de plus, si je ne mise pas pareille qu'elle… là…

\- Si tu ne me suis pas, lâche Sameen.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Eh ben, euh, je peux quand même montrer mes cartes et ramasser les bonbons si je gagne.

\- Ben non, Lou, rétorque Shaw sous le coup de l'évidence. Pff, je te jure.

\- Ah, c'est bien ce que je me disais aussi, que ce serait trop simple.

\- Bon, tu suis ou tu te couches ?

Lou se mordille les lèvres en observant son jeu, puis elle lance un paquet de smarties sur le matelas. Root fait de même. Louisa montre ses cartes.

\- J'en ai deux pareilles, là, et encore deux pareilles, là. C'est bien, non ?

\- Pas mal, la félicite Shaw. Ce sont deux paires. Mais je te bats, finit-elle en lui montrant ses cartes. Brelan de roi, annonce-t-elle.

\- Je vous lamine toutes les deux, se réjouit Root en posant ses cartes.

\- Ben, y a rien pareil, remarque Louisa en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre alors que Shaw jette ses cartes de dépit.

\- C'est une couleur, Louisa. Regarde, elle n'a que du cœur !

\- C'est pas une nouveauté, ça, Sameen, la taquine l'interface.

Shaw lui jette un regard exaspéré pendant que l'interface ramasse ses gains en ne la quittant pas des yeux tout en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je donne, murmure Louisa, toute excitée en ramassant les cartes.

La petite remporte la manche suivante avec un brelan. Mais elle perd la manche d'après, ayant tenté un bluff que Shaw comme Root ont tout de suite cerné. Elle comprend vite mais elle ne sait pas cacher son jeu quand elle bluffe. Les parties s'enchainent, et Lou est de plus en plus assurée. C'est la première fois qu'elle joue au poker.

Les heures passent vite, sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent bien compte, jusqu'à ce que Louisa tombe littéralement de sommeil. Root la couche gentiment avant de jeter les papiers de bonbon qu'elle a mangés.

Shaw admire un Smith et Wesson MP40. Elle aime décidément cette arme, c'est génial que ces trafiquants aient eu la même à lui céder à Huntington. Les poupées de Peoria avaient finalement trouvé une utilité. Elles contenaient des diamants qui leur ont permis d'obtenir des armes, de l'argent et des papiers en échange du transport et de la livraison qu'elles ont effectués pour ce groupe de trafiquants. Shaw repose l'arme avec ses semblables puis elle referme le sac. Ses yeux tombent sur les bonbons défaits de leurs emballages et qui trainent encore au sol ou sur le lit vide à côté de celui de Louisa. L'ancien marine soupire et les range dans un sachet plastique qu'elle met dans le sac de Louisa. Mais quand elle se retourne, elle ne trouve pas le jeu de cartes. Ni Root d'ailleurs. Elle éteint la lumière, mais une autre, filtre depuis la salle de bain. Elle fronce les sourcils en se dirigeant vers elle. Root est assise au sol et a donné les cartes pour elle-même et pour un fantôme. Sameen fronce encore plus les sourcils, Root ne la regarde pas et est attentive à son jeu.

\- Tu comptes regarder tes cartes ? Sourit en coin Root sans quitter son jeu des yeux. Sinon c'est sûr que je vais te battre.

Sameen vient s'asseoir, au fond un peu agacée, et elle regarde ses cartes. C'est mal parti.

\- Il y a plus de bonbons, fait remarquer Shaw.

Root sourit encore plus et Sameen se sent conne. L'interface relève la tête pour la regarder enfin avec un air carnassier.

\- On va miser quoi ? interroge Shaw qui pense connaitre la réponse.

Root n'abandonnait vraiment jamais, c'est pas vrai !

\- Ferme la porte, Sameen, demande-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Root, souffle Shaw.

\- C'est juste un jeu, Sam. Et si tu déclares forfait, je suis la grande gagnante de cette manche. Oserais-tu me donner la victoire si facilement ?

Sam la dévisage un instant puis soupire avant de donner un coup de pied dans la porte qui se claque brusquement.

\- Chut, réveille pas Louisa.

\- Elle joue pas trop mal, avoue distraitement l'ancien marine en se concentrant sur son jeu.

\- Sûre, c'est ma fille. Tu veux combien de cartes ?

\- Deux. Et toi, tu en prends combien ?

\- Servie, sourit Root.

Sameen lève les yeux vers elle. L'interface lui sourit malicieusement et Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire brièvement en coin. Root pose ses cartes au sol.

\- Full par les as, claque-t-elle toute fière.

Sameen pose ses cartes à son tour.

\- Carré de 5.

\- Ah, sourit Root en acceptant sa défaite. A toi de choisir, mon cœur ?

Shaw hausse les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Sourit l'interface.

Sameen réfléchit un instant puis elle se penche en avant et lui retire sa veste en cuir.

\- On va commencer par ça, lui répond-t-elle en se prêtant au jeu.

L'interface redistribue les cartes et Shaw gagne de nouveau la partie. Root perd son tee-shirt et Sameen ne peut s'empêcher de détailler ses courbes sous le regard amusée de la grande brune. Cette dernière remporte enfin la manche suivante et Sameen paie son tribut de sa chemise. Root prend tout son temps pour en déboutonner chaque bouton et quand elle redresse la tête, Sameen la regarde à bout de souffle. Et elles s'embrassent, Sam, l'enlaçant et Root, la repoussant dos au sol.

\- Root, murmure Sameen. Attends. Non !

L'interface soupire, excédée.

\- Quoi ? murmure-t-elle en la regardant. Encore ta stupide hypothèse de…

\- Ça n'a rien d'une hypothèse, s'agace Shaw.

Elle tente de se relever, furieuse qu'elle est de s'être laissée prendre au jeu en toute inconscience, mais Root reste bien campée sur sa position et l'ancien marine finit par renoncer en se rallongeant lourdement au sol.

\- Root, soupire-t-elle. J'ai additionné mes symptômes. Fatigue extrême, nausées, vomissements, douleurs abdominales.

\- Et alors, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Hépatite B, assure Shaw en reposant son bras au sol. J'en suis certaine. Quasiment.

\- Très bien et alors ? S'agace Root.

\- Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? C'est un virus qui peut être mortel, qui détruit le foie. Tu veux mourir d'une cirrhose ?

\- Euh, non, sourit Root.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Pousse-toi !

\- Non, refuse fermement Root sans plus sourire et sans bouger. L'hépatite B se soigne, il me semble.

\- Traitement à vie. Et tu ne veux pas suivre un traitement à vie par ma faute ?

Root pose deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est pas ta faute, claque-t-elle fermement avec un regard sévère.

Elle retire sa main.

\- Ok, concède Sameen. Mais c'est quand même non.

\- Je me fous de suivre un traitement à vie, si en échange, ça me permet d'être avec toi.

\- Root, je t'en ai déjà assez fait, tu ne crois pas ? S'agace Shaw en tentant de se relever de nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de virulence. Et ça peut être autre chose qu'une hépatite B. Il existe des tas de MST.

Root lui agrippe les épaules et les lui plaque au sol, l'empêchant de remuer.

\- Alors quoi ? S'énerve-t-elle. Tu ne vas plus jamais t'envoyer en l'air ? Ne me fais pas rire, Shaw. Si tu me sors que tu fais vœu de chasteté et que tu décides d'aller t'enfermer dans un couvent de bonnes sœurs, alors moi, je suis la fille cachée de Betty Boop. Et ma mère était tout ce qu'il y a de plus blonde, je t'assure.

\- Non, je ne vais pas arrêter de… enfin pas complétement… mais… pas avec toi.

\- Tu comptes t'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! S'offusque Root.

\- Mais, euh, non… je… C'est pas grave si eux, ils… Enfin non, c'est…

Elle décide de s'arrêter avant de trop s'enfoncer.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça, ça me fera plus de peine et de mal que tout le reste ? Qu'une MST à la con et un petit cachet par jour ?

Sam ne lui répond pas.

\- Et en plus, Sam, reprend plus doucement Root, nous savons toutes les deux que tu n'es pas une sale garce qui couchera en toute connaissance de cause avec une autre personne innocente que tu contamineras. Tu as trop de conscience professionnelle et de morale pour ça. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, avoue à demi-mot l'ancien médecin en ne bougeant plus.

\- Alors tu vois, murmure doucement Root en la caressant avec douceur. Moi je m'en fiche, je t'assure, si ça me permet d'être avec toi…

Sameen la regarde dans les yeux plusieurs secondes. Root est vraiment folle, mais elle est sincère et son raisonnement est assez juste. L'interface devait vraiment l'aimer comme une tarée pour faire ça. En même temps, dans l'autre sens, Sameen n'aurait pas non plus accepté ce rejet, elle n'aurait cependant pas réagi comme Root. Elle en aurait souffert mais en silence, surement en allant se défouler ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui ne l'aurait pas fait se sentir mieux. Mais Root ne réagissait pas comme ça, elle était restée, elle n'avait cessé d'insister. Pas pour son propre plaisir, enfin pas que pour ça. Mais surtout, pour ne pas perdre Shaw, pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule face à cela, pour qu'elle cesse de se sentir responsable de cette situation.

\- Bon et si on reprenait où on en était alors ? murmure-t-elle en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.

Et la suite fait du bien au sens propre comme au figuré.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Samaritain a fini par rappeler Lambert. Ça ne servait à rien, il avait bien fallu l'admettre. Il s'était consolé en élaborant un autre plan. Une multitude d'autres plans en fait. Tous plus abjectes les uns que les autres. Il le reconnaissait lui-même sans aucune honte. Quelle honte à avoir à reconnaitre que l'on est abjecte si cela permet d'atteindre son but ? Aucun, c'était de la pure hypocrisie sinon. Il n'a pas ce défaut. Qu'importe d'être abjecte si c'est pour atteindre son but. Un très bon but, qui lui, n'avait rien d'abjecte. Qu'importait la méthode, seul comptait le résultat. Greer était du même avis de toute évidence, vu ce qu'il avait fait subir à Root, alors même qu'il connait les liens si particuliers qui les unissent. Rien n'avait arrêté l'ancien agent du MI6 et rien ne l'arrêterait lui non plus.

De toute façon, il savait qu'il retomberait sur Root à un moment ou à un autre. Et avec les pièges qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui tendre, ça ne tarderait pas trop. L'interface était bien imprudente ces derniers temps. Et ses plans étaient prêts. Il ne s'était cependant pas encore décidé lequel mettre en pratique. Il devait se méfier, bien réfléchir. La Machine n'était plus une aussi faible chose qu'avant. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté s'était enfin produit, elle avait pris les armes et semblait bien décidée à entrer contre lui dans une guerre d'extermination. Il travaillait donc d'autant plus dur. Des plans pour neutraliser Root, des plans pour attraper Louisa sans heurt, et des plans pour détruire Ariane. Mais tous ne s'emboitaient pas à la perfection loin de là ! Un vrai casse-tête. S'il touchait à Root, Louisa ne lui pardonnerait pas. S'il touchait à la Machine, Root ne lui pardonnerait pas et en écho, Louisa ne le haïrait que plus fortement encore. Une solution s'imposait, séparer la petite de la Machine, et de sa mère à jamais. Mais il avait du mal à s'y résoudre. Non pas par compassion pour l'une ou pour l'autre, mais parce que le choc brutal d'une telle séparation avait de grandes chances d'avoir de graves conséquences sur Louisa. La petite fille était prête à tout, même au pire comme il l'avait malheureusement constaté dans la salle réfrigérante où il l'avait enfermée. Louisa avait fait fort ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas voulu la tuer, il voulait atteindre Root à travers sa fille. Il avait baissé la température, un peu trop. Il avait commis une erreur de calcul, il avait pensé extrêmement l'affaiblir pour montrer à Root qu'il en était capable, qu'il aurait pu la tuer s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il avait calculé la baisse de la température pour une enfant en bonne santé, il avait oublié de prendre en compte qu'elle n'avait que six ans, qu'elle était petite et très affaiblie par le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir avant. Et son cœur avait lâché. Heureusement que sa barricade de fortune pour les empêcher d'entrer et de venir la sauver avait vite céder. Le cœur de Louisa avait lâché à la seconde où Lambert avait enfin pu pénétrer dans la pièce. Samaritain avait dépêché de toute urgence ses médecins. Oxygène, couverture chauffante et adrénaline. Elle avait tout reçu. Mais alors que le massage cardiaque pour la ramener allait débuter, il les avait interrompus. Il fallait montrer à Root qu'il aurait pu la tuer, qu'il avait le pouvoir, qu'il ne bluffait pas. Il avait ordonné une autre dose d'adrénaline conséquente, puis il avait ordonné à Lambert de l'emmener au pas de course auprès de sa mère. Il comptait sur Sameen et ses talents d'ancien médecin pour le reste. Succès sur toute la ligne ou presque. Louisa avait été ranimée et Root effondrée, seule la machine n'avait pas cédé.

Mais Louisa avait obstrué la porte pour les empêcher d'entrer ce jour-là, comprenant par la même qu'elle allait mourir. Elle avait fait ce choix. Elle serait tout à fait capable de se suicider en cas d'une séparation brutale avec sa précieuse mère. La perdre était inenvisageable. Et la briser nécessaire.

Toute action à l'heure actuelle semblait vouée à l'échec. Un échec qu'il ne voulait plus voir se reproduire. Ses trois agents principaux en charge de cette affaire n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme. Jeff Blackwell se remettait tant bien que mal de ses blessures, Martine Rousseau était toujours dans le coma entre la vie et la mort, et seul Jeremy Lambert était apte. Mais il n'avait rien de l'agent le plus brillant dans ce trio. Et changer d'agents pour cette affaire personnelle à l'heure actuelle était risqué. D'une part, parce qu'il ne souhaite pas que la détention à venir de Louisa en son sein, soit connu de plusieurs agents. Il pourrait certes ensuite faire tuer ces derniers, mais il juge avoir déjà sacrifié suffisamment de ses meilleurs pions dans cette histoire. Et il ne peut pas non plus envoyer des agents de seconde mains peu expérimentés, car elles s'enfuiraient de nouveau à coup sûr. Déjà avec l'équipe qu'il a dépêchée, ça n'était pas gagné. Et d'autre part, Lambert et Rousseau (qui allait bien finir par émerger, il valait mieux pour elle) étaient en charge de toute cette histoire depuis des mois, ils étaient les plus au point. Eux se foutaient que ce ne soit pas moral. Samaritain n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à de nouveaux agents le pourquoi de l'affaire, et il n'avait pas envie de gérer avec eux un débat sur le fait que séparer une mère et son enfant était mal.

Malgré toute sa colère envers Root, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à l'étudier, de refuser de la tuer, pas seulement à cause de Louisa, mais parce que l'interface le fascinait. Il enviait la machine de l'avoir, c'était injuste. Il méritait quelqu'un comme ça, il espérait pouvoir faire de Louisa son double. Mais rien ne valait le modèle original. Il amassait sur elle toujours plus d'informations, sur son passé comme sur son présent. Elle était le sujet pour lequel il se donnait le plus de mal dans l'étude, elle aurait dû en être honorée. Et pourtant…

Plutôt que de lui courir vainement après, pourquoi ne pas tenter de lui ouvrir d'elle-même les yeux ? S'il pouvait l'amener à le rejoindre d'elle-même… En lui montrant son pouvoir, sa force, le côté illimité qu'il avait dans de nombreux domaines. Mais elle refuserait, il le savait. Sa loyauté la perdrait. Mais celle dont savait faire preuve Louisa ne lui serait pas aussi fatale.

Il a ordonné un changement de base des opérations. L'asile désaffecté n'étant de toute façon pas correcte pour ce qu'il veut désormais. Plus besoin de se cacher dans un endroit aussi sordide. Non, il s'était abaissé au niveau de sa rivale en faisant cela. Le prochain QG serait à son image, grandiose, luxueux. Et sans faille. Parfait pour accueillir son invitée. Louisa s'y plairait beaucoup. Mais aussi un centre très opérationnel. Il n'allait pas juste la dorloter de toute façon mais bien la former, la dresser même.

Il avait rassemblé le peu qu'il connait de Louisa afin de lui créer un nid douillet qu'elle apprécierait, et qu'il contrôlerait. Les débuts seraient forcément difficiles. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se laisse faire. Tout du moins au départ. Il lui laisse un mois avant de craquer et de lui tomber entre les doigts. Il prenait ce pari en se délectant par avance.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Bon, alors là, nous sommes dans la pièce à vivre, annonce Judy Bape.

Root entre dans la pièce et admire la luminosité alors que l'agent immobilier lui énonce les mesures de la pièce, insistant sur le caractère unique de l'exposition plein sud de cette dernière dans cet immeuble de Chelsea sur la 22ème rue ouest dans Manhattan. L'interface sourit, Ariane ne s'était pas moquée d'elles. C'était un superbe appartement.

\- Cela vous plait-il, madame Collins ? Euh…, cherche-t-elle en fouillant dans la liasse de papier lui encombrant les bras,… Karen Collins, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, murmure Root. Je vous ai fait parvenir la totalité de mon dossier, il me semble ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, assure précipitamment Madame Bape. C'est seulement que… enfin, cela s'est fait si rapidement et… d'une manière tellement différente… Enfin, cela ne me déplait pas, mais d'ordinaire les gens viennent me voir en personne à l'agence. Toujours est-il que je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin en personne. Vous, votre fille, sourit-elle alors que Lou débouche dans le salon, et votre, euh… femme ? suppose-t-elle.

\- On n'est pas marié, rétorque Shaw froidement.

Elle commençait à vraiment devenir lourde celle-là. Et d'une curiosité dérangeante.

\- Oh, bafouille Judy en rougissant. Je croyais.

\- La suite ? Enchaine Root pour dissiper le malaise.

\- La cuisine, poursuit Judy en entrant dans la pièce attenante, est totalement équipée. Vous pouvez abattre ce mur si vous le souhaitez. L'ancienne propriétaire ne l'a pas fait.

\- Il n'est pas porteur ? S'intéresse aimablement Sameen.

\- Non, soupire d'aise Judy Bape en l'entendant lui parler plus sympathiquement.

\- Ça agrandirait la pièce, murmure Root en réfléchissant à haute voix. On pourrait changer par rapport à notre ancien appartement et ne pas la séparer de ce salon par un muret. Une cuisine totalement ouverte. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses… Dina ? Sourit-elle en se tournant vers Shaw en souriant.

Elle a insisté sur le prénom de sa couverture. Shaw la foudroie du regard, elle déteste ce prénom. Surtout depuis que Louisa lui a dit que le chaton de Alice se prénommait ainsi dans le conte. Root n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'appeler " chaton " pendant cinq bonnes heures de route. Elle avait cessé quand Shaw, excédée, avait menacé Root de la mettre dans le coffre pour le reste du trajet si elle n'arrêtait pas. Mais le reste de son identité la contente pleinement, chirurgienne au Bellevue Hospital center. Ça, ça la branchait ! Plus que le rayon maquillage.

\- Donne-moi une masse et je t'abats ton fichu mur !

Judy Bape sourit avant de s'éloigner en déblatérant sur les autres pièces, sur la qualité sociale du quartier, sur les récents travaux qui rendent ce charmant appartement totalement conforme aux normes de sécurité, sur leurs revenus et la caution qu'elles auront à fournir. Elle leur avoue que plusieurs autres couples avec enfants sont intéressés par cet appartement, mais qu'elles ont de bonnes chances. Louisa suit l'agent immobilier dans l'immense espace alors que Shaw et Root ne l'écoutent que d'une oreille et sont restées dans la pièce principale. Elles observent le salon sous toutes les coutures d'une manière plus opérationnelle. L'immeuble leur plait, il y a une salle de sport à l'étage avec une piscine et il était dans une zone de la carte fantôme. Idéal pour elles.

\- Mesdames ? les rappelle Judy en revenant dans la pièce. Vous me suivez pour la visite ?

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel avant de la suivre avec Root. Elle quitte le salon pour entrer dans un large couloir. Louisa traverse ce dernier en trottinant de pièce en pièce comme une exploratrice, totalement enjouée. Root sourit, elle préfère la voir ainsi !

\- Je disais donc, répète Madame Bape. Dans ce large corridor, vous trouverez deux salles de bain équipées toutes deux d'une douche et d'une baignoire pour la plus grande des deux. Et quatre chambres. Totalement aménageables selon vos goûts.

Root acquiesce avec intérêt. La première chambre est vaste, bien ensoleillée. Et elle sait d'avance que ce sera la leur. Les deux suivantes sont semblables mais plus petite que la première. Et enfin la quatrième est étrange. Root le perçoit tout de suite. Le mur du fond est recouvert d'un miroir sur toute sa longueur.

\- Pourquoi est-elle si petite ? Qu'y a-t-il derrière ce miroir ?

Judy sourit et s'approche pour ouvrir un pan du mur en glace. Ce dernier coulisse, dévoilant un grand espace. Root y entre et observe Shaw de l'autre côté du miroir. Cette dernière ne la voit pas. Un miroir sans teint.

\- L'ancienne propriétaire ne s'en est pas servie. Mais vous pouvez y aménager un dressing, ce serait parfait. Le verre est teinté et, tenez-vous bien, il est stratifié de ce côté-ci du miroir, indique-t-elle toute excitée en indiquant la face du miroir depuis la pièce où se trouve Root. Des travaux ont été menés dans ce sens il y a deux jours, et les ouvriers ont travaillés à une telle vitesse. Vous avez une de ses chances, vous êtes les premières clientes à pouvoir enfin l'admirer. Le verre est totalement incassable. Idéal quand on a des enfants, non ?

Root sourit aimablement. Mais Shaw fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant au pourquoi d'une telle pièce. Tout comme Root qui a déjà repéré une trappe au sol de son côté. Ariane avait prévu une issue de secours, une cachette.

\- C'est très impressionnant, murmure-t-elle avant de sortir pour rejoindre Shaw.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, madame Collins, s'enthousiasme de plus belle Madame Bape. L'ancienne propriétaire a ordonné cet aménagement sur son lit de mort il y a deux jours, et tout a été fait selon ses désirs et dans les temps ordonnés. Ça égalerait presque une pièce de survie si elle avait été aménagée en acier solide. Remarquez bien que la porte dérobée du miroir une fois verrouillée de l'intérieur ne peut pas s'ouvrir de l'extérieur. En cas de cambriolage, vous savez où vous réfugiez.

\- De cambriolage ? relève Shaw.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un quartier très tranquille. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'une pièce de survie… D'où l'idée du dressing, finit-elle en riant comme une béquasse qui a sorti la blague de l'année.

Elle sort de la pièce en pouffant et Shaw la regarde sortir, scotchée tout en se forçant à afficher un sourire aimable en coin mais tellement figé que Root se retient tant bien que mal de rire devant son air.

\- Elle me gonfle, lâche Shaw sans dévisser son sourire abruti.

\- J'avais compris, mon cœur.

Louisa entre dans la pièce et ouvre la bouche en grand. Puis elle se tourne vers Root.

\- Ma chambre, lâche-t-elle extatique. Définitivement, c'est ma chambre, celle-là.

\- Non, refuse Root avant de sortir, c'est le dressing.

Shaw sort à son tour et Lou reste seule dans la pièce. Elle regarde dans le placard derrière le mur-miroir. Puis elle ressort et penche la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant. Enfin elle sourit, oui, un parfait dressing. Il est bien plus grand que celui qu'elle avait à Brooklyn. Cet endroit lui plait en fin de compte, elle avait peur d'être déçue par rapport à ce qu'elles avaient avant. Mais c'était très bien. Quand elle rejoint sa mère et Shaw, ces dernières sont en grande discussion avec l'autre femme dans la grande pièce de l'habitat. Lou court à la fenêtre pour observer et écouter. Comme New-York lui avait manqué ! Elles y étaient revenues il y a moins de deux heures. À peine le temps d'avaler un repas dans un restaurant vietnamien de Bowery street, qu'elles avaient dû courir pour venir ici. Ariane leur avait prévu cette visite. Elle n'avait pas acheté, elle voulait voir si cela leur plaisait. Le verdict est sans appel, cet appartement est fait pour elles.

\- Vous comptez vivre sur les lieux, mademoiselle Dina…

\- Saund, répond Shaw. Et la réponse est oui.

\- Je n'ai aucune fiche de salaire vous concernant.

\- Je commence mon travail dans quelques heures.

\- Euh, intervient Root. Madame Bape, nous comptons acheter, pas louer, je pensais vous avoir fait parvenir ce souhait dans notre dossier.

\- Les héritiers préfèrent la location.

\- Je vois, sourit Root. Dîtes-leur que je leur propose deux fois la valeur de cet endroit. En un seul versement.

\- Cash ? S'écarquille Madame Bape. Mais… rappelez-moi ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

\- J'écris, je suis romancière. Cet appartement est exactement ce que nous recherchions.

Elle sort un stylo et un morceau de papier de son sac avant de griffonner un chiffre dessus.

\- Voici mon offre. Vous pouvez la leur transmettre ?

Judy ouvre grand la bouche en se saisissant du papier. Elle avait touché le gros lot, une énorme commission en perceptive. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je fais de cette affaire une priorité et je vous appelle sans tarder.

Sans tarder, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Dans la demi-heure, l'affaire est réglée et les papiers signés. Et dans l'heure suivante, de nombreux camions s'activent à meubler les lieux.

Une fois les livreurs partis, Root s'effondre dans le canapé.

\- Ouf, soupire-t-elle en observant les lieux en souriant. C'est pas mal.

Elle ferme les yeux et balle la tête en arrière. Un joli salon bien aménagé et meublé. À leur goût mais quand même tout droit sorti d'un magazine de décoration. Shaw se plante devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Dina.

Root ouvre les yeux et se redresse. Elle sourit en coin.

\- C'est le prénom de ta nouvelle identité, non ?

\- Pff, fais pas chier.

\- Ok, cède Root en souriant.

Elle marque une pause puis sourit encore plus.

\- Chaton.

Shaw la regarde, furieuse mais elle n'a pas le temps de sortir un mot que Lou entre dans le salon.

\- Ta chambre te plait ? S'intéresse Root en la voyant venir

\- Bof, avoue Louisa. Il y a pas mal de chose à faire encore !

Root hausse les sourcils, surprise tout en réfléchissant, avant de se relever du canapé.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Si on se faisait une journée shopping pour combler les manques.

\- Oh, ouais, trépigne Louisa.

\- Sans moi, réplique Sameen en enfilant son manteau. Le docteur Saund est attendue à l'hôpital Bellevue dans 15 minutes. Et elle n'a pas envie d'être en retard pour son premier jour.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ? S'enquit Root.

\- 22 heures. Pourquoi ?

\- Ne prends rien en sortant, je te garderai une part du dîner.

\- Ok, dit Sameen avant de partir.

Louisa se plante devant sa mère, un sourire taquin sur le visage et elle lui montre la carte bancaire qu'elle tient entre deux doigts.

\- Ça, sourit Root, c'est idéal pour les cas d'extrême urgence, ma chérie. Et…

\- C'est un cas d'extrême urgence, la coupe Louisa. On n'a plus de fringues, le frigo est vide, et il n'y a même pas de shampoing dans les salles de bain.

Elle marque une pause.

\- C'est un cas d'extrême urgence ! assure-t-elle à sa mère.

Root sourit.

\- Ok, grosse, très grosse journée shopping. Tu es prête ?

Comment Louisa ne pourrait-elle pas l'être ?

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Sameen est aux anges. Sa patiente a une énorme fracture aux côtes qui a perforé son foie et les viscères. Un truc démentiel, et… génial. Alors elle sourit. La femme de quarante-trois ans risque de perdre son foie, un magnifique défi. L'opération dure depuis 3 heures et c'est comme replonger dans une piscine formidable dont on vous a interdit l'entrée depuis plusieurs années. Alors Shaw savoure tout en étant précise dans ses gestes.

Une heure plus tard, elle sourit encore en traversant le parking qui la mène vers les rues pour rentrer chez… elle ? Ça lui fait encore bizarre de dire ça. Même après tout ce temps ? Non, avant elle s'y était faite, c'était étrange mais rassurant de rentrer tous les soirs dans l'appartement de Root à Brooklyn. Alors pourquoi ça lui faisait si bizarre de penser au fait de rentrer chez elle, avec Root et Louisa. ? Là, tout de suite ? Sameen fronce les sourcils en tournant au coin de la rue. Pourquoi ? À cause du nouvel appartement ? Peut-être qu'elle le détestait au fond… Non, elle aimait bien. Peut-être à cause de ce qu'elle avait traversé chez Samaritain ? Non, tous ses problèmes ne pouvaient pas être imputés à cette ordure. Elle était sociopathe et étrange aux yeux du monde bien avant qu'il ne s'acharne sur elle. Son actuel sentiment d'étrangeté venait de ce que Louisa avait dit avant qu'elle ne parte. " Il y a pas mal de chose à faire encore ". Elle ne se sentait pas encore chez elle. Au lac, ça avait été différent, elle savait qu'elles n'allaient pas y vivre éternellement. Mais là, c'est du long terme. Il allait falloir s'habituer. Shaw hausse les épaules, elle est ridicule. Elle s'est habituée à tellement pire dans sa vie. Elle n'avait juste pas pensé que tous ces changements l'affecteraient autant, qu'elle aimait autant son quotidien avec Root et sa fille à Brooklyn. Ça n'avait pas été une comédie pour contenter la gamine, ou encore pour avoir une couverture parfaite. Ça avait été vrai ! Réel ! Et ça l'était encore. Elle tremble à cette dernière pensée. Non, c'était réel.

Elle passe le perron de l'immeuble et s'engouffre dans la cage d'escalier. Elle n'a pas envie de prendre l'ascenseur, elle est restée debout immobile pendant quatre bonnes heures au bloc, elle a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle entre doucement dans l'appartement. Heureusement que la porte est ouverte car Shaw vient seulement de se rendre compte qu'elle n'a pas la clé. Si elle pouvait éviter de forcer la porte le premier jour. Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Sa voix s'est envolée en même temps que ce sentiment d'étrange qui la taraudait. Elle est chez elle. L'entrée de l'appartement est plongée dans l'ombre, mais le salon est éclairé. Root y discute avec sa fille. Shaw est curieuse de voir ce qu'elles ont fait de cet endroit. On dirait que l'appartement est habité depuis des mois. Leur présence y est si forte, si tenante. La senteur des bougies de Root dans le couloir, la pièce dressing-échappatoire emplie de vêtements et d'armes derrière le miroir ouvert, la chambre de Louisa déjà encombrée de jouets non rangés que Root lui avait probablement acheté aujourd'hui… Tout, mais il reste elle. Où est Sameen dans cet espace ? Encore nulle part. Et tant mieux, elle ne veut pas s'imposer si brutalement dans un espace. Elle n'est pas comme Root ou Louisa, elle ne fait pas les choses si radicalement, mais en douceur. Tout en douceur, comme la première fois à Brooklyn. Elle sait que l'interface ne lui en voudra pas.

Elle entre dans la salle à manger et jette son manteau sur une chaise. Root et Lou dans le canapé, cinq armes étalées entre elles. Couteaux et armes à feu.

\- Je préfère les couteaux, affirme Louisa. C'est plus simple.

\- Tu l'as démontée, murmure Root sérieuse. Tu sauras bien la remonter.

Louisa baisse les yeux sur le Glock 17, et pince les lèvres.

\- Surtout que je te l'ai appris, intervient Shaw. Prouve-moi que je ne suis pas un si mauvais professeur que ça.

\- J'ai oublié, avoue la petite penaude. Ça fait plusieurs jours et…

Sam l'interrompt en s'approchant pour remonter l'arme. Louisa observe, attentive et silencieuse. Puis Sam la pose sur le canapé.

\- Tu as compris ?

Lou acquiesce. Shaw aussi. Avant de démonter l'arme de nouveau.

\- À toi.

Louisa obéit. Elle met un certain temps, aidée de Root et de Sameen qui sont très gentilles et patientes avec elle. Louisa la repose et baille.

\- Il est tard, claque Root. Au lit !

\- J'ai pas sommeil, râle Louisa. Si on faisait un poker ?

\- Non, ta mère a raison. Va te coucher. Tu as école demain.

\- Hein ?! S'insurge Louisa avec colère.

Elle se tourne vers sa mère qui est restée très calme. Elle croyait que l'achat des fournitures scolaires n'était que pour des cours à la maison. Pas d'école.

\- Tu m'avais promis que je ne retournerai pas à l'école. C'est pas juste. Je ne veux pas.

\- Tu verras, tente de l'amadouer Root, la maitresse est très gentille et…

\- Je veux rester avec toi, la coupe Louisa.

\- Louisa, soupire Root en prenant un petit air minaudant. Tu ne veux pas me faire de la peine, ou en faire à Ariane. Elle s'est donné du mal pour ton identité, pour que tu puisses avoir une vraie vie de petite fille.

\- Vous avez qu'à y aller à l'école, vous, si vous trouvez ça si bien !

\- Tu dois obéir, claque Shaw agacée. Ou sinon… euh…

Louisa hausse les sourcils, déjà peu convaincue. Sameen cherche un petit moyen de pression contre elle.

\- Ou sinon, Ariane ne t'aimera plus, finit maladroitement Sam qui se rend compte que ça n'a rien de convainquant.

\- Je m'aimerais toute seule, décide Lou en croisant les bras.

Root lui sourit largement

\- Je sais que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles, lui murmure-t-elle doucement que tout a changé très vite. Mais Louisa Deffe va à l'école.

\- Qui ?

Ariane n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'informer la petite de son identité. Louisa Deffe, une orpheline fugueuse d'un quartier malfamé de Détroit, sans famille, sans attache et disparue. Non pertinente, pas intéressante pour Samaritain. Il n'allait pas courir après tous les enfants fugueurs du pays pour y chercher Louisa. Une idée parfaite. Louisa n'aurait aucun lien avec les couvertures de Root ou Shaw. Au cas où ces dernières sauteraient, celle de Lou serait intacte.

\- C'est toi, explique calmement Sameen.

Lou regarde sa mère et secoue la tête en la suppliant du regard.

\- C'est pas une pension, tu reviendras tous les jours ici.

\- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en faire virer, anticipe Sameen.

\- Elle a raison, insiste sérieusement Root. Ta couverture est neuve, et tu dois en prendre soin. Ne pas te faire remarquer. Ou Samaritain pourra tous nous repérer. Tu comprends ?

Louisa acquiesce en soupirant.

\- Oui, murmure-t-elle finalement.

Elle marque une pause.

\- J'ai pas le choix.

\- Nous non plus, ajoute Root.

Sa fille l'embrasse et salue Sameen avant d'aller se coucher, le moral au plus bas. Root se tourne vers Shaw qui a disparu dans la cuisine pour chercher son dîner promis.

\- Et ton boulot ? interroge-t-elle.

\- Pas mal, sourit Shaw en revenant vers elle.

Elle s'affale dans le canapé et commence à se goinfrer.

\- Z'ai obéré une femme qui ch'est radadiné en vélo contre un bus. Quatre heures de Qloc.

\- Hum, sourit Root en l'observant engloutir l'énorme assiette. Un bon début alors ?

Sam se tourne vers elle, la bouche archi pleine. Ne pouvant plus parler sans cracher de nourriture, elle se contente d'acquiescer.

\- Mais mon vrai boulot m'a quand même manqué, avoue-t-elle après avoir avalé.

Les yeux de Root se perdent dans le vide tout en brillant de plaisir, et elle sourit. Shaw comprend qu'Ariane lui parle. Puis l'interface la regarde à nouveau.

\- On reprend du service dès qu'elle a un nouveau numéro, ce qui, la connaissant, ne devrait pas tarder. Ça ira avec ton boulot pour ta couverture ?

\- Je ne travaille que mardi.

Root se mordille la lèvre en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu es donc totalement et entièrement disponible jusqu'à mardi ?

\- Ouais, répond Shaw sans se méfier, concentrée à finir son assiette.

Elle la pose au sol une fois chose faite, et elle a à peine avalé la dernière bouchée que Root l'a enjambée pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- C'est parfait ça, murmure-t-elle dans son oreille tout en l'embrassant. Comme ça, si on n'a pas de nouveau numéro à sauver, on va avoir tout le temps d'apprécier notre nouvelle chambre.

Sameen attrape son menton pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de la repousser.

\- Et… elle est comment cette chambre ? demande innocemment Shaw.

Root lui sourit largement avant de se relever.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir la découvrir avec moi.

Elle lui tend une main et Shaw l'accepte pour se relever. Elle l'attire contre elle et la serre dans ses bras. Mais avant que l'interface ne l'embrasse, l'ancien marine pose deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est ok, mais n'en profite pas.

Elle retire ses doigts pour voir le plus beau sourire que l'interface lui ait fait depuis longtemps.

\- Et je veux être sur le prochain numéro. Ça, ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Parce que le reste l'est ? Sourit Root.

Pour toute réponse, Sameen lui sourit et la traine presque jusqu'à leur chambre.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

La brume où elle semble être plongée est épaisse. Elle a peur. Elle a envie de hurler de colère, mais aucun son ne sort ici. Elle ne sait même pas où c'est ici. Elle ne sait même plus comment elle est arrivée là, ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle se souvient de son passé. De tout, en fait. Presque de tout. Son nom lui échappe. Son plus récent souvenir c'est d'être monté sur une moto sur l'autoroute et d'avoir foncé après une voiture. Une mission. Elle se souvient d'une femme qui la déteste plus que tout au monde. Sameen Shaw. Elle se souvient de tout la concernant, dans les moindres détails. Elle se souvient de l'avoir, elle aussi, haïe et que son sort l'a indifférée au départ, puis qu'elle a pris du plaisir à la détruire, beaucoup de plaisir. Et qu'aujourd'hui, elle est à elle. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter désormais. D'ailleurs, à l'heure actuelle, la seule image de Shaw dans son esprit lui procure du désir, de l'envie. Toutes les idées qu'elle a eues pour elle lui reviennent en mémoire dans tous les détails qu'elle a imaginés.

Mais elle avait un problème. Root est un obstacle à ce qu'elle veut. Que faire maintenant ? Elle est coincée ici et Shaw est … ailleurs. Avec Root. Cette sale pute de Root. Jamais elle n'arriverait à la cheville de Shaw. Sameen avait la valeur d'une fleur intacte, une parfaite marchandise. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait gagnée à la loterie, pas Root. Et pourtant, elle n'est pas entre ses mains à l'heure actuelle. C'est injuste, anormal. Elle doit se sortir de là, récupérer Sameen, tuer Root, et accessoirement livrer Louisa à son patron. À Samaritain.

Un hurlement de rage tente de passer ses lèvres. En vain. Seul un gémissement. Pathétique. Mais c'est enfin un bruit ! Il a suffi de ça pour que l'environnement ait, lui aussi, changé. La brume se désépaissit. Et des bruits lui parviennent de loin sans que ce soit elle qui les produise. Son corps lui semble peser soudain lourd. Elle tente de le bouger tout en hurlant encore.

Qui est-elle ? Elle doit se souvenir. Elle n'a pas oublié le reste alors elle peut s'en souvenir. Elle se souvient de sa mère quand elle était petite. Elle lui hurlait dessus parce qu'elle avait torturé et tué ses stupides perruches. Sa mère.

Cette fois, les bruits autour d'elle sont plus présents, la brume disparait. Elle ouvre les yeux mais ne peut pas parler. Des tuyaux encombrent sa bouche, sa gorge. Ils sont partout. Son corps est immobile sur un lit. Quelle humiliation ! Tout fait mal. Mais la rage supplante tout le reste. Elle referme les yeux pour se concentrer et retrouver l'information qui lui manque. Le souvenir lui revient enfin alors qu'elle voit encore sa mère pleurer et hurler sans que ça l'atteigne. Elle se voit dans un miroir lui rire au nez. Mais elle se concentre car la femme lui hurle son prénom. Et elle se souvient.

Elle rouvre les yeux et un homme se penche vers elle. Il lui parle. Elle comprend mais s'en fiche. Elle se souvient enfin. La dernière pièce du puzzle est en place.

Elle s'appelle Martine. Et elle réclame son dû. Elle s'appelle Martine et elle veut vengeance.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Ariane n'avait pas eu de numéros vraiment complexes à leur fournir depuis quatre jours. Quelques attaques à main armée dans des épiceries, des maris violents. Shaw avait été mise à l'écart, Reese assurant qu'il pouvait gérer seul. Root savait qu'il voulait la préserver, Shaw faisait la tronche. Et Root n'avait rien eu de particulier à faire non plus. Ariane voulait qu'elles s'acclimatent toutes à leurs actuelles vies. Mais l'IA attendait aussi de savoir ce que Samaritain préparait. Leur ennemi semblait… discret ces temps-ci.

Pas Sameen en tout cas. Elle remue encore sa colère quand Louisa rentre de la danse. Pour qu'elle apprécie un peu plus la monotonie de certaines journées, Root l'avait inscrite à plusieurs activités sportives. Elle lui avait proposé plusieurs options avec Ariane. Louisa avait choisi la danse et l'escalade comme l'avait supposé Lionel au lac. Shaw avait suggéré le karaté en s'incrustant dans la conversation et Louisa avait trépigné. Elle avait adoré qu'elle lui apprenne au lac. Et elle allait continuer. Root avait agilement supposé la natation, et Louisa avait fondu de plaisir.

Root lui avait donné des séances d'informatique tous les soirs avec un nouvel ordinateur qu'elle lui a acheté. Elle lui a confectionné une bague particulière. La petite avait été folle de joie et depuis elle paradait avec, partout. Une bague comme les grandes dames. Root lui avait interdit de l'enlever. Jamais. Elle était équipée d'un traceur. À la différence du collier que Root lui avait donné il y a quelques mois, la bague émettait en continu la position de sa fille. L'idée lui plaisait moyennement. Mais si Louisa quittait le chemin habituel qu'elle empruntait, l'information était aussitôt transmise à Ariane, à Root et à Shaw qui, quant à elle, ne se baladait plus nulle part sans oreillette.

Un quotidien encadré avait aidé Louisa. Ça, plus les heures passées à parler avec Ariane. Tout est calculé à la perfection pour elle. Avec un maximum de sécurité physique et affective.

La gamine claque la porte d'entrée et jette son sac de danse d'un côté et son sac d'école de l'autre. Elle est fatiguée. Et en passant se prendre un verre de lait, elle traverse le salon, devant Shaw qui tempête contre Ariane. Sa mère sort de la buanderie, les mains pleines de linge à laver. Elle lui sourit et l'embrasse avant de lui demander si sa journée s'est bien passée. Louisa lui montre les pointes qu'elle a apprises en danse classique. Puis elle s'interrompt et se tourne vers Sam qui continue à se quereller avec Ariane.

\- Je sais que toi et John, vous m'évincez de chaque numéro ! Tu me prends pour une abrutie ?!

\- Va voir un médecin et je te confierai le prochain numéro.

La réponse est sans appel. Shaw retire son oreillette et la balance avec rage.

\- Mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre, crache-t-elle.

Sa journée avait été particulièrement mauvaise. On lui avait refusé une première mission. Puis elle avait tenté en vain de réparer une fuite de la salle de bain. Finalement, elle avait abandonné et tourné en rond, attendant un numéro qui avait fini par tomber. Mais qui ne lui était encore une fois pas confié. Elle plonge ses mains dans les cheveux et serre avant de les tirer avec vigueur. Ça la rend dingue. Toute cette situation la rend complétement dingue. Elle veut un numéro, de l'action. Elle doit bouger. Se bouger. Le reste, tout le reste n'a pas d'importance ! Elle s'en est fait une règle d'or. Sauf que sans Ariane, elle n'aura pas de numéro. De qui pourrait-elle en obtenir ? De John ? Pff, n'en parlons pas, il ne risque pas de l'appeler non plus. Qui reste-t-il ? Finch ? Elle refuse net de lui demander quelque chose, de lui être redevable. Alors ? Elle se stoppe au milieu du salon. Louisa l'observe en continuant de boire son verre de lait à la paille.

\- Root.

L'interface lance sa machine.

\- Ouais ? murmure-t-elle en apparaissant dans la pièce.

\- Donne-moi une adresse, un nom, n'importe quoi. Il faut que je trouve des sales types à buter, crache-t-elle. Et je te préviens, je ne veux pas de remontrances où je te mets une balle, à toi aussi.

Elle est hors d'elle. Mais l'interface la regarde sans sourciller ni baisser les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de numéro à te fournir, Sameen. Ce n'est pas mon boulot, c'est le sien. Et me tirer dessus n'y changera rien.

\- Elle ne le fait pas son putain de boulot, ta connasse de patronne, enrage Shaw en se retenant difficilement de ne pas hurler.

\- Si, rétorque calmement Root. Elle le fait avec John. C'est ça qui te déplait.

\- Me déplait ? reprend sarcastiquement Shaw. Root, ça me met hors de moi. Je dois bosser, j'en ai besoin.

\- Tu as aussi besoin de te soigner.

Shaw s'avance de trois pas vers l'interface alors que Louisa recule de trois pas. Root ne bronche pas. Louisa a souvent assisté à leurs confrontations, c'est tendu mais pas violent. En tout cas, pas en sa présence. Surtout que sa mère penche la tête sur le côté avec un petit air presque souriant.

\- Avec ou sans ton autorisation, je sors d'ici et je vais flinguer une bande de salauds.

\- Voilà, c'est pour ça qu'elle refuse de te confier une mission.

\- Je n'irais pas voir un psy ! Explose Shaw.

\- Tu ne parles à personne et quelque chose te ronge encore.

\- Y a plus rien à avouer. Tout a été dit. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle veut de plus, cette conne. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez de plus, toutes les deux.

\- Sameen, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Moi aussi, je trouve que c'est débile de te laisser en dehors des missions. Tu m'entends, Ariane ? C'est une erreur.

\- Très risqué, l'informe l'IA.

\- Plus que de la laisser en dehors des missions ? S'informe cyniquement Root.

Ariane réfléchit à un moyen de résoudre ce conflit tout en ne mettant personne en danger. Une option apparait. Mais elle doute. C'est risqué, très risqué. Il y aura surement des dommages collatéraux si John et Root ne sont pas assez rapides. Sans compter que la gifle que Shaw va se prendre sera fracassante. Mais si c'est ce que Sameen veut. En plus, c'est un bon moyen de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, à elle comme à son interface.

\- Ok, tu as gagné. Je lui donne une mission, avertit-elle son interface. Mais à la condition que tu sois présente.

\- Hum, ok, répond Root en plantant Sam dans sa colère et la dispute qu'elle a initiée avec elle. Il est tombé quand celui-là ?

\- Il y a 27 minutes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Sameen m'en veut tellement. Je l'ai transmis à John. Mais vous n'avez pas beaucoup de retard.

Root se tourne vers Sam.

\- Il est donc encore temps.

\- On y va ? Espère Shaw en se calmant.

\- En tout cas, elle est d'accord.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de son feu vert ?!

Louisa finit son verre. Et Root pince les lèvres avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Ah, euh… Lou, je…

Le ton est mal assuré. Et sa fille lit dans ses pensées. Elle lui fait de gros yeux.

\- Même pas en rêve que tu appelles une baby-sitter.

\- Ça risque d'être un peu long.

\- Ça va aller. Ou alors il y a une autre option. Vous m'emmenez ? propose-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Non, refuse nette Root.

Shaw s'est déjà habillée d'un manteau et armée alors que Louisa continue de plaider sa cause. Root se tourne vers elle. Shaw va partir et la planter. Elle soupire avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Elle n'aime pas choisir entre les deux mais Sameen a plus besoin d'elle que Louisa en ce moment même.

\- Ok, fais pas de bêtise ici, murmure précipitamment Root en s'habillant et en s'armant. Tu fais tes devoirs, tu te couches tôt. Il y a un dîner à réchauffer dans le frigo. Et range ta chambre !

\- Tu as de l'espoir, sourit sa fille alors que Root claque la porte.

Elles sourient l'une comme l'autre.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Shaw surveille le numéro à travers l'objectif de son appareil photo. John est assis à côté d'elle, au volant qu'il n'a pas voulu lui céder malgré ses regards noirs. Il ne lui a pratiquement pas décroché un mot. Il a l'air contrarié. Boudeur, avait intérieurement raillée Shaw. Elle s'en foutait, le silence ne l'a jamais dérangée. Et elle est exactement là où elle veut être. Là où est sa place. Elle lui en veut quand même de la traiter ainsi, mais elle maitrise de mieux en mieux sa colère. Surtout que là, elle a gagné. Elle a tenu tête et elle est sur le terrain. L'attitude de Reese est puérile, risible même. Et Sam parvient à supplanter sa colère en ne se concentrant que sur son agréable sentiment de victoire, arborant un petit sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres. Elle se demande même avec satisfaction si ce n'est pas tant ce dernier qui exaspère John plus que sa présence.

Elle a tort cependant. Reese est inquiet, pas fâché. Contrarié même. Il se demande bien à quoi pensait Ariane en la mettant si tôt sur une mission, et à quoi pensait Root qui est partie depuis trois heures. John en veut presque à Louisa à cet instant précis d'avoir besoin de sa mère. L'interface est la plus à même de gérer Sameen quand elle dérape, John en a eu un bref aperçu lors de sa confrontation avec Finch. Ce dernier a été estomaqué au téléphone quand Sameen lui a répondu pour demander des précisions sur leur nouveau numéro. Elle avait souri méchamment en imaginant sa tête. Elle se l'était même imaginé en train d'avaler ses lunettes sous le coup de la surprise. Ainsi, tout le monde la croyait hors-jeu ? Ils avaient bien tort. Elle était au top de sa forme.

Elle prend un nouveau cliché. Franck Wilson a une attitude louche d'après elle. Qu'est-ce que ce chauffeur poids lourd faisait à 1h24 du matin dans ce quartier huppé de Brooklyn ? Elle avait parié dès le départ qu'il serait le criminel, mais personne ne l'avait suivie. Reese et Harold ne pariaient jamais et Root ne s'occupait pas des numéros. Ils étaient de tels rabat-joie. Il fallait vraiment que ce type soit un criminel. Qu'elle ait ainsi une bonne excuse pour lui tirer dessus. Ils avaient pensé qu'il était peut-être cambrioleur à ses heures perdues. Mais il ne faisait que rôder, et n'entrait chez personne. Il errait dans les rues comme une âme en peine. Mais Sameen est sûre qu'il sait exactement où il va. Et elle ne se trompe pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, Franck entre dans une maison en brique rouge de la 26ème rue est, près du quartier russe. Son téléphone est hacké depuis des heures, mais la conversation qu'ils entendent est enfin intéressante. Le sourire de Sameen s'élargit alors qu'elle a gagné son pari.

\- Où est la marchandise ?

\- À la cave.

\- Ça donne quoi ?

\- Elles sont cinq. Je les ai récupérées à Toronto il y a trois jours.

\- J'espère qu'elles sont en meilleur état que la dernière fois. Pat était furieux que tu aies défoncé la gueule de cette nana. Elle était plus bonne à rien après ça.

Plusieurs personnes entrent dans la pièce, mais restent silencieuses.

\- Pas mal, apprécie Wilson. Mais ça ne rattrape pas ton coup d'éclat d'il y a deux semaines. Du coup, Pat ne t'en paye que pour trois.

\- Tu me prends pour un con, s'agace l'autre. Déjà la dernière fois il n'y avait pas le compte.

\- Il m'a dit de te dire que si ça ne te plaisait pas, tu peux toujours aller vendre tes putes au cartel de San Juan avec qui tu t'entends si bien.

Un bruit de bagarre, des coups. Des gémissements de jeunes filles apeurées.

\- Ils commencent à me chauffer les oreilles, ton oncle et toi aussi petit con. Si tu ne payes pas, t'auras rien et je les balancerai dans Jamaica Bay.

Un coup de feu retentit. Les filles hurlent cette fois, certaines sanglotent.

\- Je crois que je vais me servir sans ton aide, siffle Franck alors qu'on entend un corps glisser au sol.

Reese sort de la voiture dès le coup de feu, imité par Shaw mais…

\- Non, l'interrompt-il. Reste là. Si jamais il s'enfuit par derrière, tu lui barreras la route.

Elle ouvre la bouche, furieuse mais il l'a déjà plantée là en partant en courant. Elle rumine sa rage en se mettant au volant de la voiture. C'était n'importe quoi ! Un abruti seul, même armé, restait un con. Un assassin. Largement à sa portée. Non mais pour qui se prenait John pour lui donner des ordres. Il n'était pas son patron ! La rage monte en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse la refouler cette fois. Ses mains se serrent sur le volant alors qu'elle entend John entrer dans la maison. Il tire mais semble manquer sa cible. Les filles crient à nouveau et Franck est pris par surprise. John ne peut pas tirer sans risquer de blesser l'une des jeunes femmes et Wilson lève son arme, prêt à tuer une seconde fois. Mais John est plus rapide. Il crie aux filles de se coucher et il tire dans la jambe, le blessant. Wilson s'enfuit dans la pièce adjacente alors que John tente de lui courir après. Mais il est ralenti par les filles qui se relèvent, complétement apeurées. Elles courent en tous sens comme des idiotes sans cervelles avant de se diriger vers la sortie et il perd du temps à se frayer un chemin pour poursuivre Franck Wilson.

Shaw s'ennuie et expire de rage. Puis elle démarre, refusant de rester en arrière. Elle a entendu l'homme courir, souffler comme un bœuf, une porte qui claque et le silence alors qu'il court encore. Et elle a compris qu'il était sorti par derrière. Sur la 25ème rue. Elle n'était pas au bon endroit. Elle jure. Le temps de faire le tour du pâté de maison. La scène semble déjà jouée.

Franck Wilson court lentement en boitant quand il sort du jardin et débouche sur la 25ème rue. Il comprend vite qu'il ne distancera pas Reese et il se camoufle dans l'ombre d'un arbre et l'attend en embuscade. D'où sortait cet abruti ? Que venait-il faire là-dedans ? Il ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus. John sort à son tour. Il retrouve vite sa trace mais pas sous les meilleurs augures, et il se retrouve mis en joue, une arme pointée à l'arrière de son crâne. C'est à ce moment-là que Shaw débouche dans la rue. Elle s'embrase. Ariane sent le danger arriver.

\- Sameen, tente-t-elle de la calmer. Ne…

Trop tard. Shaw n'a écouté rien ni personne. La rage qui montait en elle depuis que Reese l'avait reléguée au stade d'idiote devant lui obéir, a explosé quand elle a vu ce sale type sur le point de tirer. Un salaud qui vendait des femmes pour en faire des trainées. Il ne méritait aucune pitié. Elle ne lui accorderait surement pas la sienne. Franck est sur la route et il met en joue Reese qui a les deux pieds sur le trottoir. C'était trop facile, sourit-elle. Ses oreilles furent sourdes à tout, autant à Ariane qui tentait de la raisonner, qu'à John qui l'avait vue démarrer en trombe droit sur eux et qui lui demandait ce qu'elle fichait. Seuls ses yeux se concentraient sur son objectif. Son pied appuya sur l'accélérateur et elle alluma les phares.

Franck se retourne en plissant les yeux, puis il hurle, comprenant trop tard ce qui lui arrivait. Son vol plané fut digne des grands films hollywoodiens, jugea Sameen en souriant. Il avait heurté le pare-brise sur son côté gauche avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée en roulant sur le toit du véhicule, puis il était retombé au sol dans un grand bruit. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, Shaw enclencha la marche arrière, prête à reculer pour le finir. Mais elle freina brusquement dans son entreprise, une silhouette furieuse se plantant derrière le véhicule. Reese. Shaw l'avait presque oublié. Il frappa avec violence sur le coffre à l'aide de ses deux mains et elle descendit de l'auto.

\- Dégage, cracha-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine conversation avec notre ami !

\- Shaw, t'es malade, cria-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Ça te dérange si je le crève ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle aurait plutôt espéré des remerciements.

\- Ce que j'ai fait là, ça s'appelle te sauver la vie, alors écrase. Si tu me fais chier, je peux encore décider de te rouler dessus avant de lui passer sur le corps.

Elle est hors d'elle et John soupire en se retenant de lui hurler dessus. Ça ne servirait à rien, ou peut-être juste à se prendre une châtaigne.

\- Monsieur Reese, intervient Finch paniqué. Tout va bien ?

Shaw pince les lèvres, furieuse, attendant sa réponse. Il peut bien la balancer à papa-lunettes, elle s'en fout. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle juge même son attitude très adaptée à la situation. John s'apprête à répondre mais un bruit de douleur l'arrête. Ils se tournent de concert vers le type quand il gémit de nouveau au sol. John se rassure un peu, il est vivant. Il l'épingle avec des serre-câbles et sort deux pains d'héroïne du coffre pour les mettre à côté de lui, bien en évidence.

\- Franck Wilson est hors d'état de nuire, informe-t-il le milliardaire.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw l'a tué, comprend Finch, dépité.

Ça embrase Sam qui commençait à peine à parvenir à se calmer.

\- Non, répond-t-elle. La méchante mademoiselle Shaw ne l'a pas tué, raille-t-elle. Mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Finch déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Souffle-t-il, effrayé.

\- Je lui ai donné un avant-goût de ce dont une femme peut être capable. Je crois qu'il a bien… percuté.

\- Qu'avez…

\- Ça va, Finch, tente de le rassurer Reese. Wilson est vivant et avec ce qui l'accompagne, il ne sortira pas de sitôt de Rikers. On rentre à la base. On n'a plus qu'à appeler la police.

Il se tourne vers Sameen, tentant de détendre un peu la situation.

\- Tu veux t'en occuper ?

Elle le foudroie du regard. Ainsi c'était ça sa nouvelle utilité dans l'équipe. Observer comme une gourde, se faire engueuler quand elle faisait du bon boulot, et finalement avertir la police quand tout était fini. Bonne à ne faire que le ménage ! Elle sort son arme sous le regard interloqué, voir même effrayé de John et elle tire quatre fois en l'air sans le quitter des yeux.

\- C'est bon, ils arrivent, annonce-t-elle calmement alors que les lumières des maisons s'allument.

John est furieux et elle n'en est que plus heureuse. Il peut s'estimer heureux qu'elle ne le plante pas là au milieu de la rue alors qu'elle redémarre en trombe. Reese n'a pas osé lui demander le volant. Sa conduite est sportive, rapide, colérique. À son image actuelle. Reese envoie un SMS à Root, car la situation est urgente, critique même. Shaw semble sur le point d'exploser à nouveau.

\- Arrête-toi, murmure-t-il enfin vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Pourquoi ? Aboie Shaw sans obéir.

\- Il y a un bon italien au coin.

\- J'ai pas envie de bouffer des lasagnes.

\- Mais le bar est excellent. Son Amaretto est sympa. Ça te fera du bien.

Shaw pile d'un coup et il se cogne la tête dans la vitre. Elle descend, et plante Reese et la voiture au milieu du boulevard. Elle continue à pied, exultant de rage à chaque pas. John décide de ne pas la laisser filer. Il gare rapidement la voiture et la rattrape dans une ruelle paumée. Il entend les couinements de rongeurs dans l'ombre.

\- Shaw, l'appelle-t-il.

Mais elle ne se retourne pas et accélère le pas. Reese court et l'agrippe par les épaules en la plaquant au mur.

\- C'est quoi la suite du programme, Shaw ? Tu vas me casser la gueule, te casser toute seule et aller tuer tout ce qui se met en travers de ton chemin ? Et après ?

Elle lui fout un coup de tête en plein dans le visage. Reese la lâche et recule de deux pas. Son nez saigne mais il survivra. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, un air stoïque.

\- Ben je vais commencer par ça, crache Sameen hargneuse. Et si tu recommences encore une fois à me dire ce que je dois faire, je te promets que le prochain que j'écrase en bagnole, ce sera toi !

Harold déglutit et ferme les yeux en entendant ça. Elle est devenue complétement folle. John ne sourcille pas en face de Shaw. Il ne perd rien de son habituel air stoïque.

\- C'est clair ? interroge Shaw avec froideur en haussant un sourcil, le défiant de lui tenir tête.

Il se penche vers elle, nullement effrayé par ses menaces. Mais bien plus par son état mental. Il a peur pour elle, pas pour lui.

\- Limpide. On y va ou tu comptes dormir dans cette ruelle infestée de rats ?

Elle se décolle du mur et revient à grands pas vers l'avenue. Reese la suit de près et déverrouille la voiture. Il ne dit à nouveau rien quand elle prend le volant et le retour à la base se fait dans un silence glacial, à toute allure, Sam étant loin d'être calmée.

Le nouveau QG est d'enfer. C'est la première fois qu'elle y met les pieds. Harold est là mais elle s'en fout. Seul un occupant l'intéresse ici et il lui fonce droit dessus. Shaw se baisse et caresse le chien en souriant.

\- Hey, mon pote.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw, l'appelle froidement Finch.

Elle relève la tête et son air n'a rien d'engageant mais Harold n'a pas trop peur d'elle si John est là.

\- Comment avez-vous pu, enrage-t-il. Vous… vous

La colère le fait balbutier tandis que Shaw se redresse de toute sa hauteur et hausse les sourcils tout en se moquant de lui. La provocation se lit jusqu'au fond de ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes congédiée, finit-il par parvenir à sortir.

Elle ne bronche pas, pire, elle affiche un air moqueur. John se tourne vers Harold.

\- La virer est sans doute un peu extrême, Finch, tente-t-il de la défendre.

\- Je ne cautionnerais pas cette attitude. Elle a failli commettre un meurtre, et vous tuer par la même occasion, monsieur Reese.

\- Peut-être pouvez-vous juste lui laisser un peu de temps et de…

\- Tu te prends pour qui, John ? Enrage Shaw avant de se tourner vers Harold. Et de toute façon, Finch, vous ne pouvez pas me virer.

\- Ah, oui ? Enrage le milliardaire, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

\- Parce que je ne travaille pas pour vous. Mais pour Ariane. C'est elle, la patronne, finit-elle sur un air victorieux de défi.

Harold ouvre la bouche et la referme. Furieux. Shaw affiche un sourire et un air suffisant avant de s'éloigner dans un coin pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil confortable. Encore une fois, elle est fatiguée et cette constatation n'améliore pas son humeur. Ils ne viennent plus la voir et discutent entre eux d'elle ne sait quoi. Peut-être d'elle, à moins qu'elle devienne paranoïaque. Elle soupire en se souvenant que dans les simulations, elle a vraiment tué John. Finch serait ravi de savoir ça. Une parfaite excuse pour la mettre à l'écart. Pourquoi tout le monde la prenait pour une dingue pas foutue de faire son boulot ? Ce rôle était d'ordinaire dévolu à Root. Ils étaient emmerdants à toujours la critiquer. Elle n'avait fait que son travail ce soir et du bon travail même. Une ordure de moins et elle avait sauvé Reese. Pff, ouais, elle méritait des remerciements, pas ça. Ils faisaient chier, ils ne comprenaient rien. S'ils savaient juste un tout petit peu de ce qu'elle savait, jamais ils n'auraient osé la traiter ainsi. Même Ariane d'ailleurs… Elle venait de la défendre une fois de plus contre Harold et l'IA n'était pas foutue de la remercier. Elle était silencieuse à son oreille. Ouais, ben, elle les emmerde. Tous. Enfin non, pas tous. Elle caresse le chien qu'elle a fait monter avec elle sur le fauteuil. Balou reste lové dans ses bras, et elle le caresse et l'embrasse. Elle l'adore. Lui au moins ne lui fait pas de reproches. Elle se conforte dans l'idée qu'elle a eue raison d'agir comme elle l'a fait ce soir. Tous les salauds méritaient de payer, de mourir. Avant de devenir pire. Elle déglutit en se souvenant qu'elle y avait pensé quand elle était chez Samaritain. Elle avait vu ses agents, pas seulement Martine et Lambert d'ailleurs. Ils étaient mauvais, méprisables, sadiques. Mais à la base, qu'étaient-ils tous avant de virer dans un univers aussi noir de douleur où ils se complaisaient à tous la voir souffrir en s'en amusant ? Des salauds, de simples petites ordures banales. Voilà comment tournaient certains salauds. Ils étaient tous banals au départ, puis ils finissaient par se complaire dans l'horreur qu'ils faisaient vivre à leurs victimes. Shaw avait voulu prendre les devants ce soir. Tuer Wilson, c'était sauver des tas d'autres personnes, elle aurait dû le finir. Elle se console un peu en se disant que la prison le retiendra quelque temps loin de tout être humain innocent. Loin de toutes jeunes filles innocentes.

Ses yeux papillonnent et sa tête balle dans le vide. Le chien reste sur elle et lui tient chaud. Il reste car il sent qu'elle va mal. Sameen sent encore les seringues douloureuses, les produits brulants entrant dans ses veines, les cris, les rires, les rires de l'autre folle, les questions, son silence et la douleur partout tout le temps, les cris encore. Et toujours plus de seringues. Les démons noirs qui apparaissaient dans ses délires dus aux drogues, et qui la dévoraient en lui arrachant chaque membre. Ça avait l'air si réel. Elle les voit encore dans ses cauchemars. Et puis les rats, les coups, et l'horreur sans nom. Tout revient en une cascade d'images mal ordonnées mais nettes. Bien trop nettes. Ses poings se serrent sur le fauteuil et Balou relève la tête. Il l'observe calmement. Il n'aura jamais peur d'elle.

Quand Root arrive douze minutes après le SMS de Reese, Sameen commence à s'agiter dans son cauchemar. Elle salue vaguement John d'un hochement de tête avant d'aller droit sur elle. Sam transpire et ses traits se crispent. Elle a un mauvais rêve et Root se mord les lèvres en se doutant que c'est le résultat de la soirée qui a dû la mener à ça. Elle sait comment la réconforter dans ces cas-là. Mais pas là, pas devant les garçons. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Shaw lui en voudrait.

\- Sameen, secoue-t-elle sèchement le plus silencieusement possible.

La respiration s'accélère. Root palie au plus urgent et l'embrasse en lui caressant la joue. La réponse est immédiate. Le réveil brutal. Shaw se crispe et est sur le point de lui envoyer un crochet du droit avant de s'apercevoir que c'est Root. Un bon réveil alors, juge-t-elle en oubliant les démons qui venaient de revenir la hanter. Root était plus forte que toute la douleur du monde. L'ancien marine sourit en approfondissant le baiser et elle passe une main dans ses cheveux. Mais Root se recule, stoppant l'étreinte. Ça n'est pas le moment de l'approfondir. Shaw fronce les sourcils et lui lance un regard contrarié avant de se rendre vite compte qu'elles ne sont pas seules.

\- La mission, ça a été ? S'enquit-elle tout naturellement d'une voix claironnante.

\- Impec, bougonne Shaw, agacée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis une débutante pas foutue d'arrêter un minable ?

\- Loin de moi une telle pensée, Sam, sourit Root. Je suis déçue, ajoute-t-elle en faisant la moue, que tu ne m'aies pas appelée pour la fête, j'ai cru comprendre que ça avait été… sympa.

Sameen fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reproche-t-elle agressivement en s'étirant.

\- Je te nourris, murmure Root en lui tendant un sachet.

Une délicieuse odeur de frites s'en échappe. Shaw l'ouvre et sourit en découvrant un énorme sandwich avec les frites. Elle a super faim. Balou se redresse en se pourléchant par avance.

\- Bon, ben, je suis de trop, sourit Root, je vais vous laisser dîner en tête à tête.

Sameen lève les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à engloutir le sandwich tout en en donnant une généreuse part à Balou. Root sourit en s'éloignant et redevient sérieuse quand elle se retrouve face à John. Finch ne daigne pas la regarder et reste fixé sur ses écrans.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ?

Il a l'air contrarié. Non furieux, finit par juger l'interface.

\- Shaw a complétement pété les plombs tout à l'heure.

Root déglutit mais reste de marbre. Ariane ne lui avait rien dit. Une petite leçon pour ne pas l'avoir écoutée tout à l'heure quand elle lui avait dit que Shaw n'était pas prête pour le terrain et que son interface avait soutenu le contraire. Elle avait soutenu Sameen.

\- Tu peux être plus explicite ?

\- Elle a écrasé Wilson.

L'interface blêmit un peu. Ok, Shaw avait dérapé, c'était sans appel.

\- Il est mort ? demande-t-elle d'un ton léger qui révolte Harold.

\- Non.

Elle lâche un léger soupir de soulagement. Le type n'était pas mort, alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat ?!

\- Bon, alors tout va bien.

Elle se détourne pour revenir vers Shaw en se disant qu'on l'a dérangée pour pas grand-chose. Après tout, ça n'est pas la première fois que Sameen écrase quelqu'un en voiture. Mais Reese l'agrippe par les épaules et la fait pivoter de force vers lui.

\- Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Elle fait n'importe quoi et elle est ingérable, chuchote-t-il pour que Sam ne l'entende pas.

Cette dernière est de toute façon trop concentrée sur son repas.

\- Elle a manqué de me tirer dessus tout à l'heure. Root, il y a un grave problème. Elle n'est pas opérationnelle et je ne peux pas à l'heure actuelle lui confier ma vie.

Cette fois, Root semble plus réceptive. Shaw avait manqué de tuer Reese. La situation n'avait rien de brillant. Sameen avait clairement merdé sur ce point. Non, en fait, elle avait merdé sur pas mal de points, l'interface devait bien l'avouer. Mais la dernière phrase de John la met hors d'elle. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait confier sa vie à Shaw. Si elle avait voulu le tuer, il serait mort. Elle s'était emportée, voilà tout. Ça n'était pas acceptable et Root en parlerait avec elle, mais l'attitude de John n'est, elle non plus, pas acceptable à ses yeux.

\- John, s'emporte Root le plus silencieusement possible. Je sais que Sameen n'est pas actuellement au mieux de sa forme mais si on la met à l'écart, on va la perdre.

Reese se retient de lui dire que c'est surement déjà le cas.

\- Tu veux qu'elle fasse quoi, hein ? Continue Root. Qu'elle reste seule toute la journée dans un appartement pendant que toi et moi, on s'occupe des missions. Elle ne va pas l'accepter, ça va la rendre dingue. Elle a besoin de ça. Elle a besoin de nous.

\- Je sais, soupire John. Mais je crois qu'elle a besoin de temps pour se remettre. L'adrénaline n'est pas saine pour elle en ce moment.

\- C'est ce qu'elle est. Tu ne la changeras pas et de toute façon, je t'en empêcherai.

John secoue la tête de dépit en sentant ses épaules s'affaisser. C'est clair au moins. Root est du côté de Sameen. Elle se voile la face. L'interface se tourne vers Harold.

\- Et vous, Harold, vous en pensez quoi ?

Il ne la regarde pas et se prend la tête dans les mains. Il est totalement dépassé. Mais pour lui, la fautive, ça n'est pas tellement mademoiselle Shaw. Mais Root. À cause d'elle et de ses décisions, la machine avait atteint un stade de pouvoir illimité et mademoiselle Shaw lui vouait un culte sans frontière. Autant que l'interface. Elle ne le respectait plus, lui, désormais. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle. Il secoue la tête.

\- Il l'a virée, répond Reese à sa place.

\- Quoi ?! S'insurge Root en silence. Non.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmure enfin Finch sans la regarder. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle s'en moquait, la machine étant désormais sa seule et unique patronne.

Root déglutit. Ça, ça n'allait pas améliorer leurs relations. Bon, elle s'occuperait de cela plus tard.

\- Elle reste, claque-t-elle fermement.

\- Ça nous met tous en danger, Root. Tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Je serai avec elle, décide-t-elle. Sur chaque mission. Tu n'auras plus à te plaindre, ça te va ?

Elle est énervée. De leurs attitudes. Ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir un peu plus de respect pour celle qui les avait sauvés. Un peu plus de reconnaissance, de compassion, de compréhension même. Ne pouvait-il pas prendre un peu sur eux. Root se calme un peu quand elle lit au fond des yeux de John, la tristesse profonde. Et elle réalise qu'il n'est pas en colère, mais inquiet.

\- Fais attention à toi, Root. Et à elle aussi.

Elle acquiesce avant de se tourner vers Sameen qui a presque fini son repas avec Balou.

\- Sameen, on bouge ? Appelle Root.

Sam fronce les sourcils et son air est tout sauf engageant. Mais Root n'a pas l'air de vouloir la gronder à son tour telle une petite fille. Elle a un sourire carnassier et un air séducteur que Shaw adore sans jamais oser lui avouer. L'interface avance vers elle.

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, Sam, murmure-t-elle doucement. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Elle va terriblement te plaire.

Shaw soupire.

\- Je me méfie de tes surprises.

L'interface se penche en avant et pose ses deux mains sur les genoux de la petite brune, tout en commençant à les remonter en petits cercles sur ses cuisses. Sameen ne réagit pas et reste campée sur sa position de froideur, sourcils froncés. Mais Root n'en sourit que davantage, elle a vu une lueur au fond de ses yeux, exactement celle qu'elle attendait de Sameen. Root se penche vers elle et pose ses lèvres prés de son oreille

\- Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas, mon cœur.

Un frisson parcourt l'ancien marine sans qu'elle puisse le refreiner et Root sait qu'elle a gagné. Elle se redresse en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Reese et Finch avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

\- À moins que tu ne préfères la compagnie de ces deux rabat-joie ? murmure-t-elle tout en continuant à lui sourire.

Shaw sourit enfin. Root est de son côté, elle n'est pas venue pour lui faire des reproches. Elle n'a soudain plus faim et se moque des frites restantes. Balou continue de les grignoter. Shaw le caresse et finit par se lever, lui laissant le reste du paquet.

\- Les garçons, on vous laisse, chantonne Root en agrippant Shaw par le bras et en sortant toute souriante.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root avait dû partir. Au beau milieu d'une planque dans la voiture avec Shaw et Reese. Louisa avait besoin d'elle. C'est Ariane qui l'avait prévenue, pas sa fille. Root était partie, très inquiète. De toute façon, Shaw n'était pas seule, et le numéro ne bougerait pas avant plusieurs heures.

\- Lou ? Appelle-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

Tout est éteint, l'endroit semble désert. Plongé dans la pénombre et silencieux. Root arme et visite chaque pièce en allumant la lumière à chaque fois. RAS. Mais où est Louisa ? Il lui reste la cuisine à vérifier. La pénombre. Une forme au sol. Et Root pince des lèvres avant de baisser son arme et d'allumer la lumière. Louisa a pleuré mais ça s'est tari. Elle ne bouge pas et ne la regarde pas. Root avait demandé des précisions à Ariane, mais cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas. Louisa avait été prise de terreur et Ariane n'était plus parvenue à l'atteindre. La gamine ne lui avait pas répondu. Root voit un long couteau de cuisine dans sa main. Elle le serre si fort que ses jointures ont blanchi. Root le lui enlève avec douceur, avant de se planter face à elle.

\- Louisa ? Appelle-t-elle gentiment.

La gamine relève la tête et la regarde enfin. Elle est complétement abattue.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Lou ?

\- Je savais pas quoi faire, murmure Louisa en pointant le couteau d'un signe de tête. J'ai eu peur.

\- De quoi ? Insiste Root.

Louisa ferme les yeux. Elle était en train de ranger ses stupides cahiers de devoirs qu'elle avait finis et elle était sur le point d'aller manger quand tout avait dérapé. Des coups à la porte. Juste ça. Et dans un réflexe, elle avait saisi le premier truc qui lui été tombé sous la main. Un couteau de cuisine. Elle était revenue dans le salon, espérant avoir imaginé le bruit. Mais des coups plus forts ont résonné. Elle avait été tétanisée et avait reculé jusque dans un coin de la pièce. Littéralement morte de peur, elle n'avait pu ni bouger ni parler. De toute façon, elle avait fini par terre et elle avait décidé de se cacher. De se protéger. Elle a tout éteint et s'est camouflée dans l'ombre d'un coin. Le reste n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Une pièce froide aux murs en pierre, et les coups sur la porte en ferraille. Ses coups avec ses petits poings sur la porte dure. Ses mains en sang avaient heurté le métal froid. Et elle avait hurlé, pleuré, supplié. Elle avait senti qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, qu'elle y était de nouveau prisonnière. Qu'elle allait y mourir seule et oubliée de tous.

\- J'ai essayé, tu sais ? Je ne voulais pas que tu te déranges pour ça. Ça va, tu peux y aller.

\- Je n'irais nulle part, Louisa, claque fermement Root. Je suis ta mère et tu ne vas pas bien. Je veux savoir ce qui t'a fait peur.

Un long silence s'ensuit mais Root ne lâche rien. Et Lou finit par céder.

\- Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, avoue honteusement Louisa en baissant les yeux. Ça m'a rappelé… un truc de… de là-bas.

Root déglutit. Elle n'aurait pas dû la laisser seule. Encore une fois. Parfois, elle devrait lui tenir tête. Elle trouvera quelqu'un de confiance pour s'occuper d'elle quand elle est en mission. Elle ne peut plus la confier à Finch maintenant. Pas avec leur querelle actuelle.

L'interface lui relève le menton avec douceur.

\- Tu n'es plus là-bas. Ici, tu es en sécurité. Et je suis là.

\- Tu crois que… tente la petite, … que je deviens folle ?

\- Non, lui répond lentement Root. Je crois que le choc de ce qui s'est passé là-bas est très violent. C'est normal d'être encore angoissée.

\- C'est normal que quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être encore enfermée dans cette horrible pièce ? demande sarcastiquement la gamine.

\- Oui, lui assure Root

Les épaules de Louisa se relâchent, elle est un peu soulagée de sa réponse.

\- Tu as le droit, insiste sa mère. Tu as le droit de te sentir comme ça.

\- De me sentir comment ?

\- D'être triste, d'avoir peur. D'être en colère même. Ce ne sont pas des sentiments qui te sont interdits. Il te faudra du temps pour que ça passe.

\- Combien de temps ?

Root lui sourit mystérieusement. Elle se redresse et lui tend une main pour la relever également.

\- Un certain temps, répond l'interface quand elle est face à elle. Ça partira peu à peu. D'abord, tu auras peur à chaque fois que tu entendras tous les bruits ou que tu verras tous les gestes qui ont eu lieu là-bas. Puis de moins en moins de bruit et de geste. Et un jour, plus rien.

\- Ça prendra longtemps ? interroge tristement Louisa.

\- Pas très longtemps, murmure Root en lui souriant. Tu es forte, solide comme l'acier, rit-elle en lui enfonçant son index dans l'estomac.

Louisa lâche un rire sous l'effet de la chatouille.

\- Mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas très rempli, ce ventre.

Louisa sourit en coin. Et Root sait qu'elle a gagné cette manche. Elle en a été certaine quand, au dîner, sa fille a mangé avec appétit. Puis elle s'est endormie rapidement.

Root n'était pas repartie ensuite. Elle n'avait pas pu la laisser seule à nouveau. Mais Sameen avait aussi besoin d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi tiraillée entre les deux.

\- Ariane, ils en sont où ?

\- Rien n'a bougé.

\- Je reste un peu avec Lou. Tu me préviens s'il y a du nouveau ?

\- Je peux veiller sur elle si tu veux y retourner. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Elle est trop seule ici et je ne veux pas faire entrer un inconnu chez nous. Mais je dois aussi les rejoindre.

Elle se pince les lèvres.

\- Il va me falloir quelqu'un de confiance.

Ariane calcule la plus envisageable des options. Quelqu'un qui les connaisse bien mais sans trop en savoir non plus. Une personne gentille avec les enfants et ferme avec les adultes. Une personne qui ne se figera pas devant une arme à feu et qui défendra la petite, coûte que coûte. L'IA ne voulait pas embaucher, mais une solution lui apparait nettement. Un nom en fait.

\- Que penses-tu de Lionel Fusco ?

Root hausse les sourcils, franchement surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même. Il avait pourtant fait ses preuves, Root pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Ce serait envisageable, avoue Root.

Elle marque une pause. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Un essai était possible en tout cas.

\- Mais ? interroge Ariane.

Root ne répond pas, n'osant pas avouer ce qui la contrarie. La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler pour lui demander de l'aide quand elle avait pensé à lui. Car Root avait pensé à Fusco au plus profond d'elle-même à l'instant où elle a mis les pieds chez elle ce soir. Juste un bref quart de seconde, avant d'oublier. Juste comme ça, inconsciemment.

\- Je ne te sens pas avec moi sur ce coup-là. Le réel problème, Root, ça n'est pas Fusco, c'est que tu ne sais pas si tu peux avoir confiance en lui. N'est-ce pas ?

L'IA connait bien son interface. Root réfléchit une seconde.

\- Shaw lui fait confiance et John aussi. Tu me dis que c'est une bonne idée. Ça me suffit. Mais je…

Elle marque une pause, hésitante.

\- Je ne veux pas lui en vouloir s'il arrive quelque chose. Je préfère que ce soit moi la responsable.

\- Crois-moi, tu t'en veux déjà bien assez comme ça.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers avec ma fille ? Soupire-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu es une mère. Et une bonne mère.

\- Pff, une bonne mère, raille Root. D'après quels critères ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Tout le temps. Une mauvaise mère n'en aurait rien à faire. Mais pas toi.

Root soupire avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle reste silencieuse tellement de temps qu'Ariane se demande où elle en est dans ses pensées.

\- Ouais, ok, j'appellerai Lionel. C'est une bonne idée au fond. Mieux que l'idée de la baby-sitter. Si Louisa se réveille avec une inconnue auprès d'elle, ça ne passera pas. Alors que Lionel… elle le connait. Et elle l'aime beaucoup.

Elle ne daigne pourtant toujours pas toucher son téléphone.

\- Tu devrais l'appeler alors ? suggère Ariane.

\- Pour l'instant, je suis là, baille Root. J'appellerai si besoin.

Et effectivement, il y avait eu besoin. Urgence même. John l'avait contactée peu avant deux heures du matin. Un SMS court, rien de précis. Mais inquiétant. " Problèmes avec Shaw. Pas blessée. Rendez-vous à la base. "

Root avait tiré sans ménagement Fusco de son sommeil en tambourinant à sa porte. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'appeler avant ni de réveiller Louisa qu'elle avait amenée en pyjama chez lui avec un sac d'école et un sac de sport. Lionel était venu ouvrir, complétement ensommeillé et endormi. Le temps de bien ouvrir les yeux sur son visiteur, il s'était retrouvé avec une gamine endormie dans les bras qui avait entouré ses bras autour de son cou en gémissant mais sans se réveiller, et deux sacs au sol. Il n'avait rien compris sur le coup.

\- Je dois aller aider Sameen, lui a-t-elle jeté précipitamment à la figure tout en lui donnant les sacs et sa fille dans ses bras. Tu t'occupes d'elle, ok. T'avais été super la dernière fois, elle t'adore donc ça ira. L'école démarre à 9h00 et elle a karaté à 17h.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Bégaya-t-il en ne comprenant pas tout.

Mais Root avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle n'avait pas le temps.

\- Oh, murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour revenir sur ses pas. Tu as du lait ?

\- Hein ?

Il nageait en plein délire, là. Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Quelle l'heure il était ?

\- Elle boit du lait le matin. Pas autre chose.

\- Euh, ok, j'ai du lait. Mais tu es sure que ça va ?

Il s'inquiète cette fois. Shaw avait des ennuis ? Depuis quand étaient-elles revenues à New-York ?

\- Ça va, assura-t-elle vaguement en se penchant vers sa fille pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle déglutit, s'attardant à caresser tendrement son visage mais n'arrivant pas à partir. Fusco hausse les sourcils.

\- Root ? murmure-t-il.

Elle ne répond pas, et ne quitte pas sa fille des yeux. Elle est ridicule, c'est pas comme si elle lui disait adieu.

\- Root, intervient Ariane qui voit parallèlement la situation totalement déraper entre Shaw et John. Elle est en sécurité ici, je veille sur elle et je ne suis pas la seule. Parfois, il faut lâcher prise.

Root redresse la tête vers Fusco. Il l'a rarement vue aussi sérieuse.

\- Veille sur elle. S'il te plait.

Voilà qu'elle le supplie.

\- Ben, ouais, répondit-il, ébahi.

Il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner la gamine sur le trottoir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Root ? Et il la voit tourner les talons en manquant de pleurer. Là, il est bien inquiet et il la regarde s'éloigner sans parvenir à rentrer, complétement scotché. Louisa remue et resserre l'emprise de ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Froid, gémit-elle dans son sommeil d'une petite voix.

Lionel entre et referme la porte à clé. Il se martèle qu'il est bien stupide. Evidemment que Root flippait. La gamine n'allait pas si bien que ça, il s'en était déjà rendu un peu compte au lac. Il l'avait senti, comme il avait senti que Lee n'allait pas bien lors du divorce. Et en plus, les tueurs de Samaritain étaient à leur recherche, à la recherche de la petite. Fusco refuse cette idée. Toucher à un enfant n'est pas pardonnable à ses yeux. Il l'installe dans son lit et la recouvre de couvertures avant de se résigner à prendre le canapé. Son appartement n'avait rien d'un palace mais Louisa s'en moquerait surement. Il s'endort sur le qui-vive en souriant d'avance à la tête de Lee demain matin.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root avait juste voulu détendre Shaw. Elle en avait cruellement besoin. Même l'estomac rempli, elle n'était pas sereine, ce qui est révélateur de son niveau de bien-être. Et elle en veut à John et à Finch. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sympas avec elle.

Le silence avait été fracassant dans l'ascenseur pour descendre du QG. Shaw était tendue au maximum. Elle avait soufflé d'agacement quand Root était montée au guidon de sa moto, la reléguant à l'arrière. L'interface avait haussé les sourcils mais Sameen était quand même montée derrière elle sans rien dire. Avec Root, ça passait. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'aurait pas été la même histoire. Shaw était énervée depuis des heures. Et avec Root, elle redescendait en pression. Sam n'avait rien dit pour la moto car elle savait au fond qu'elle avait tort dans sa réaction envers Root. Ça n'était pas contre elle que Root avait décidé de prendre le volant puisqu'elle conduit toujours la moto. Elle adore ça et Shaw lui laisse toujours ce plaisir. Alors elle n'avait finalement rien dit et elle était grimpée en silence à l'arrière. Au départ, crispée, elle avait fini par parvenir à chasser la colère au fur et à mesure de la conduite de Root. Le temps semblait s'arrêter avec la vitesse. Ça l'apaisait et elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de l'interface et elle avait calé sa tête contre son épaule avant de fermer les yeux. Root avait souri à son geste et elle avait repris confiance. La route avait été courte, à peine une vingtaine de minutes, mais Shaw avait de plus en plus resserré l'emprise de ses bras autour de l'interface. Au départ, parce que ça lui faisait du bien, mais ensuite, parce qu'elle avait froid. Elle grelottait et Root la sentait trembler dans son dos.

Quand elle a garé la moto dans un parking souterrain, Sameen s'est enfin décollée d'elle pour descendre. Elle semblait apathique, perdue, pas très présente. Root lui a pris la main, se rendant compte que cette dernière est gelée. Sam restait ailleurs malgré son geste. La soirée avait été loin d'être ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Shaw avait voulu une mission pour se détendre, redevenir elle-même. Et finalement, tout le monde lui avait fait des reproches. Elle se triturait le cerveau en cherchant à savoir si ces derniers étaient fondés ou pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Root ? demande Shaw sur la défensif quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle s'est assise sur le lit. La suite de luxe de l'hôtel mandarin était splendide. La vue à couper le souffle. Mais rien ne mettait Sameen à l'aise. Elle présentait un piège. Que lui voulait Root ? Pourquoi être venue ici ? L'endormir par le luxe et une agréable nuit d'amour pour ensuite au matin lui reprocher son attitude de ce soir.

L'interface lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Tu avais si froid tout à l'heure, je voulais juste te réchauffer un peu, murmure-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

Mais Sameen se relève d'un bond. Prête à s'enfuir. Apeurée et en colère. Le sourire de l'interface glisse et elle pressent sa fuite. Elle réagit en un éclair et se plante devant la porte, lui barrant cette issue. Sameen se raidit comme un morceau de bois.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Root. Tu ne veux pas juste qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Et la réponse est non, il n'y a rien à dire sur ce soir. Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait une montagne.

\- Ils te reprochent d'avoir voulu tuer ce type.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

Car au fond, c'est tout ce qui la préoccupe. Son avis compte, bien plus que tous les autres.

\- Je veux ta version. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai voulu le buter. Il l'aurait mérité, siffle Shaw. Un salaud mérite d'être crevé.

\- J'ai été une salope, murmure très calmement Root sans se déstabiliser.

Shaw perd son air mauvais et assuré. Il glisse alors qu'elle pâlit.

\- J'ai été une salope qui torture et tue pour de l'argent.

\- Tu…, bégaie Sam. Tu n'étais pas comme ça, assure-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, concède Root. J'étais pire. Tu m'aurais crevée, Sameen et…

\- Non, l'interrompt fermement Sameen.

\- Si et on le sait toutes les deux. Une salope mérite de crever, non ? Parce qu'on ne change pas, pas vrai ?

Et Sameen se renfrogne.

\- C'est différent. Toi, tu as changé, mais tout le monde n'en est pas capable.

\- Alors tu vas tous les tuer sans distinction ?

\- Je ne prendrai pas le risque de voir…

Elle s'arrête soudain et l'interface fronce les sourcils.

\- De voir quoi ? L'encourage-t-elle.

\- Rien, se referme Sameen. On s'en fout. Viens là, t'as raison, j'ai froid.

Son ton n'a rien d'enjoué, elle se ferme comme une huitre. Mais Root ne bouge pas et la regarde presque avec froideur. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et reste camper sur ses positions.

\- Tu ne prendras pas le risque de voir quoi ? Insiste-t-elle.

Cette fois, Shaw s'empourpre de colère. Root ne lâchera rien et elle n'a pas envie de parler de ça. D'avouer sa faiblesse une fois de plus. Elle s'avance au pas de charge vers la sortie, prête à marcher sur Root si besoin. Mais cette dernière l'attrape vivement par le bras droit tout en lui faisant un croche-pied monstrueux. Sameen atterrit au sol avec raideur et douleur. Elle tente de se relever rapidement mais l'interface a l'avantage de la surprise et de sa position debout. Sameen n'a que le temps de se relever en position assise avant que Root ne s'assoit à califourchon sur ses genoux pour l'immobiliser. La situation comme la position ne lui plaisent que très peu. Ce que Shaw pouvait être butée franchement. Elle la regarde avec fermeté. Shaw est furieuse pour la seconde fois de la nuit et elle tente de lui envoyer une châtaigne mais Root contre les coups avant de finir par lui immobiliser les poignets au-dessus de sa tête, se penchant vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. L'ancien marine lutte encore un moment

\- Lâche-moi, ordonne-t-elle. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas, Root. Lâche-moi ou je te le ferai regretter.

\- Pas avant de savoir.

Sameen lutte avec ardeur avant de céder à l'immobilité. Elle serre les dents.

\- Tu comptes me baiser au sol ? Crache-t-elle vulgairement.

\- Non, répond calmement Root. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour te retenir quand tu veux t'enfuir dès que tu as un problème ?

\- Je t'emmerde, hargne Sameen.

\- Peut-être bien, se fout Root. Mais je veux comprendre ce qui a dérapé ce soir. Pourquoi tu as voulu écraser Franck Wilson ?

\- Parce que cet abruti le méritait.

\- Tu ne voulais pas voir quoi ? À quoi t'a-t-il fait penser, Sam ? À qui ?

Le ton est calme, tendre. Shaw finit par relâcher ses muscles. Root ne lui fera pas de mal et elle le sait. Elle ne profitera pas de la situation ni de sa position. Pas dans son état. L'ancien marine comprend que l'interface veut juste l'aider. Pas jouer.

\- Il m'a fait penser aux salauds de Samaritain, finit-elle par céder.

Root déglutit mais ne la lâche pas. Son ton s'adoucit mais pas son emprise sur ses poignets.

\- Le tuer n'atteindra pas Samaritain ni ses agents, rétorque-t-elle plus doucement.

\- Je sais, réalise stupidement Shaw, à son tour plus calme.

Elle a soudain l'air si triste, si vulnérable. Root se penche vers elle encore un peu.

\- Ecoute, reprend Root avec gentillesse, ce n'est pas grave pour ce soir. On oublie, ok ?

\- Hum

\- Tu n'as tué personne, Sam.

\- Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'en avoir envie.

\- Moi aussi, sourit tristement Root. On forme un jolie duo toutes les deux, hein ?

Sameen ne répond pas, se contentant de lâcher un soupir affirmatif tout en parvenant à former une ébauche de sourire en coin.

\- La soirée a été pourrie pour nous deux en fin de compte.

Sameen fronce les sourcils et a soudain un éclair de lucidité.

\- Oh, Louisa ! Euh… Elle…

\- Elle va bien, elle a juste eu une grosse crise de panique. Je l'ai confiée à Lionel pour cette nuit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais être avec toi.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine dont tu dois t'occuper, rage Shaw. Je sais prendre soin de moi.

\- Je sais, chuchote Root en approchant encore son visage du sien. Laisse-moi juste t'aider.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis loin de le mériter.

Root lâche un rire sans joie.

\- Ce que tu peux me faire penser à moi avant d'entrer à Artov.

\- Tu es en train de me comparer à une prostituée. Très classe !

\- Mais non, râle Root sans parvenir à refreiner un fou rire. T'es conne.

Et Shaw rit à son tour. Elles partent toutes les deux dans un fou rire pendant de longues minutes.

\- C'est juste, reprend Root plus sérieusement, que moi aussi je refusais de l'aide pour m'en sortir. Je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais touché le fond et que je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir seule.

\- Tu t'en es quand même sortie, rétorque Shaw.

\- Ouais, soupire Root. Quand j'ai accepté l'idée que j'avais besoin d'aide.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Samantha entre dans le bureau sans frapper. Andrea ne se retourne pas.

\- Salut Root, salue-t-elle sans plus se focaliser de ces manières.

Elle n'est là que depuis deux semaines après tout. Il valait mieux éviter de la faire fuir, Andrea a besoin d'elle. Elle finit de lire le rapport d'une mission menée par deux de ses agents, avant de se retourner vers elle, armée d'un sourire. Samantha la regarde, toujours avec méfiance. Elle a encore l'allure d'une pute droguée avec son visage maladivement pâle, ses yeux cernés et une manière de s'habiller encore quelque peu provocante avec ses cuissardes plastiques noirs et une jupe bien trop courte. On ne changeait pas en un jour un crapaud en princesse. Il lui fallait une éducation. L'éducation d'une femme du monde.

\- Alors cet entretien avec le pianiste ?

Root lève les yeux au ciel. Le pianiste ? Sérieusement ? C'était quoi ce nom ? Pour un hacker ! Bon, il est doué, elle ne peut pas le nier. Mais il l'a prise pour une demeurée pendant une heure. Il n'est qu'un abruti prétentieux. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait être bien meilleure que lui. Mais elle avait retenu sa morve, son mépris et sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas tout foutre par terre, pas après avoir enfin une chance. Elle avait eu deux semaines de convalescence pour décrocher de la drogue. La rousse avait été super attentionnée avec elle, venant la voir tous les jours, lui parlant gentiment. Et toujours armée de sourires, de bonnes surprises comme des glaces ou des livres. Root avait tant manqué d'amour et depuis si longtemps, la rousse lui faisait vraiment du bien.

Puis Andrea lui a laissé le choix de ce par quoi elle voulait commencer. Et sans grande surprise, Root a choisi les ordinateurs. Ces derniers lui ont tant manqué. Et tout est revenu vite. Elle avait impressionné le pianiste. Il l'avait d'abord regardée avec mépris et en se moquant d'elle. Puis son sourire et son air suffisant avaient glissé. Il s'était concentré sur ce qu'elle tapait, sur ce qu'elle codait. Il ne lui avait rien demandé de spécifique, juste de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Il l'avait affrontée depuis son propre ordinateur. Il avait supposé avec un rictus moqueur qu'elle allumerait à peine l'écran. Mais elle tapait vite, avec assurance, concentrée. Le pianiste tapait tout aussi vite, contrant ses attaques et lui envoyant les siennes. Et soudain, elle avait cessé, agacée de ce jeu. Ça suffisait comme preuve, non ? Il avait gagné, mais elle n'avait pas démérité. De toute façon, elle ne ferait pas mieux. Ils s'étaient levés et le pianiste lui avait alors parlé sérieusement. Andrea avait précisé à Root qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur elle pour tout, qu'elle devait aller vers les autres membres d'Artov, s'intégrer. Elle n'était qu'une gamine de 16 ans. Méfiante, solitaire, seule. On lui demandait beaucoup. Trop même. Mais elle avait fait un effort. Pour Andrea.

Cette dernière la regarde, attendant la suite de son entretien. Qu'avait dit le pianiste ?

\- Alors il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux, murmure Root d'une voix mal assurée. Et il m'a dit… T'es prise !

\- Oh, c'est super, s'exclame Andrea avec joie. Bravo ma belle.

Root lève un regard surpris vers elle. Cette femme est si gentille, elle attend tellement d'elle. Elle semble si fière. Alors elle lui sourit faiblement. Andrea la prend dans ses bras.

\- Bravo, tu as réussi.

\- Oui, sourit Root en tentant d'avoir l'air enjoué. Je commence demain.

\- C'est merveilleux. On a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'épater.

Le sourire de Root glisse. Et elle détourne le regard. Andrea ne sourit plus elle non plus. Elle a vu son air changer. Root tremblait de manière incontrôlable en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Andrea s'avança doucement vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

\- J'ai peur, tu sais, Andrea ? Déglutit la jeune fille avec terreur.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait de bien. Parce qu'elle n'a toujours que tout gâché, que tout détruit. Elle ne sait que tout foutre en l'air. La rousse lui relève le menton pour croiser son regard.

\- Quand il m'a dit qu'il acceptait de me former, j'ai juste eu envie de m'enfuir en courant.

Andrea caresse son visage dans un geste tendre. Elle sait exactement comment manipuler Root. Elle l'a su à la seconde où cette gamine paumée s'est réveillée ici. De la douceur et de l'amour, et Root lui donnerait tout en échange.

\- C'est parce que toute ta vie, on t'a répété que tu ne valais rien. Et tu as fini par y croire, par entrer dans le moule de la fille ne valant rien. Tu t'es conformée à l'image que tout le monde s'était faite de toi.

La jeune fille déglutit en face d'elle.

\- Mais moi, reprend Andrea, je peux changer tout ça.

Root la regarde avec espoir pendant que la rousse remet en ordre les mèches de ses cheveux mal coiffés.

\- Je vais faire de toi la femme la plus accomplie et la plus brillante de cette planète, lui promet Andrea. D'accord ?

L'adolescente lui sourit faiblement alors qu'Andrea lui caresse de nouveau gentiment la joue.

\- D'accord, répond-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu vas voir, toi et le pianiste, ça va marcher.

Ça doit marcher, se martèle Root alors qu'Andrea la serre dans ses bras.

\- Tu es merveilleuse, lui chuchote Andrea.

\- Tu crois ? Lâche Root dans un souffle.

La rousse se redresse et essuie deux larmes qui ont échappé à la jeune fille.

\- Tu es une superbe pancratium.

\- Une quoi ?

Andrea sourit avec condescendance.

\- C'est une fleur qui parvient à pousser au milieu du Sahara.

Root fronce les sourcils. On ne l'avait jamais comparée à une fleur.

\- Tu te rends compte, insiste Andrea sans la lâcher, elle pousse dans le pire endroit au monde et elle parvient à s'y épanouir, belle et blanche. Magnifique. Elle économise ses forces pour parvenir à grandir dans ce monde hostile.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Comme toi, ajoute-t-elle enfin en la regardant sérieusement. C'est exactement ce qui va t'arriver, Root, tu vas t'épanouir et tu seras juste sublime aux yeux du monde. Comme une fleur parfaite, belle, sauvage et secrète.

Root avait adoré la comparaison. Elle avait adoré cette confiance. Et elle avait acquiescé en souriant.

Mais rien ne s'était bien passé avec le pianiste le lendemain. Il l'a vite poussée à bout, la traitant comme une moins que rien ne valant pas tripette et Root avait été furieuse. De son état d'esprit, et de son propre échec. À fleur de peau, elle avait vite craqué et l'ordinateur avait volé à travers la pièce. Tout le monde dans la pièce s'était tu et l'avait regardée avec inintérêt. Surtout le pianiste. Elle avait pourtant réussi à pirater ce foutu système bancaire, mais ça ne lui allait pas. Elle avait laissé trop de traces virtuelles, elle avait été trop lente, et enfin, elle n'avait pas pris la somme demandée mais elle avait entièrement vidé le compte bancaire sur lequel elle n'aurait dû prendre que 20.000 $. Et Root avait craqué. Le pianiste était injuste, il l'avait insultée en insinuant à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait dû avoir mieux à faire ces dernières années que de taper sur un clavier.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais dit que je ne piratais pas assez vite.

\- Ah oui ? rétorque le pianiste avec un sourire sarcastique méchant. Et qui te l'aurait dit ? Les clients qui te culbutent de tous les côtés ?

Elle avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Elle avait ouvert une bouche aux lèvres tremblantes.

\- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours retourner dans le trou à merde d'où tu viens. Personne ne te retient, la porte est là.

Et elle l'avait prise, brulante de honte et d'humiliation. Elle s'était enfuie comme une dératée. Et comme à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas, elle avait pensé trouver son salut dans son remède dévastateur. La cocaïne avait coulé dans ses veines. Puissante, forte. Très forte. Root ne s'était pas sentie mieux, mais elle avait oublié. La dose était puissante. Ça lui avait manqué, vraiment manqué. Elle ne pensait qu'à ça depuis des jours et des jours. Elle aurait voulu ne pas faire ça mais elle avait encore tout foiré et pour oublier, rien ne valait la blanche.

Nike l'avait retrouvée facilement. Andrea cherchait Root, elle avait installé le pianiste quand il lui avait raconté leur séance. Puis elle avait demandé de l'aide à Nike. Son neveu avait un peu parlé avec Root ces derniers temps. Elle semblait l'avoir apprécié, mais elle se méfiait. Nike la trouvait intéressante, mignonne. Lui et Andrea ont vite deviné où trouver Root. Après un tel affrontement avec le pianiste, elle n'avait pu que replonger. Chose confirmée quand il l'avait trouvée dans le sous-sol de cette crack house. Elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et riait comme une abrutie tout en s'agrippant aux meubles pour se soutenir un peu. Un groupe d'hommes était là, certains d'entre eux un peu défoncés aussi. L'un d'entre eux avait déjà déboutonné son pantalon et leurs intentions quant à la jeune fille étaient très claires. Nike entra dans la pièce et se précipita sur elle.

\- Root ? Appela-t-il, lui encadrant le visage.

Elle ne le reconnut pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ?

\- J'ai rien pris du tout, mentit-elle en riant largement.

Nike l'avait saisie et installée sur son épaule comme un sac, sans dire un mot. Elle n'avait même pas fait un geste pour se défendre. Mais un homme baraqué lui barra la route.

\- Elle ne m'a pas entièrement payé, râla le dealer. Elle ne part pas d'ici sans payer sa note. Mes potes et moi, on a une bonne idée de comment elle pourrait nous remercier, finit-il en souriant méchamment.

Le groupe s'esclaffa, mais Nike resta calme et ne la reposa pas à terre. Il sortit une grosse liasse de billets et la tendit à l'homme.

\- Je te donne ça et tu l'oublies.

Le dealer avait arraché l'argent de ses mains et l'avait fourrée dans la poche de son jean.

\- Et si je veux quand même une petite compensation pour le dérangement ? Menaça-t-il alors que certains hommes encerclaient Nike.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de sortir une arme pour lui exploser la cervelle. Tous les autres reculèrent. Il se tourna vers eux.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a une revendication ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Ils étaient tous minables. Il allait tous les buter. Ça lui passerait les nerfs après cette mission sauvetage de merde pour récupérer une gourdasse empotée. Pourquoi Andrea se souciait de cette toxico ?!

\- Tranquille mec, murmura l'un d'eux. Prends la pute et barre-toi.

Il avait tiré dans un infernal enfer. Puis il était sorti. Root avait été ramenée à Artov. Elle souffrait déjà du manque. Nike l'avait posée au sol et elle avait tangué sur ses jambes avant de s'accrocher à un mur.

\- Andrea ? Appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière l'observait, amusée que dans un tel moment son nom lui ait échappé. Root lui faisait confiance. Tout n'était pas perdu. Elle avait fait un signe de tête à Nike et il l'avait de nouveau portée pour la mettre dans une autre pièce. Les heures passèrent et quand Root vit Andrea entrer, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin et leva les mains en signe de protection, persuadée qu'elle allait la punir. Mais Andrea n'avait pas crié ni frappé. Elle avait été douce et gentille. Les jours suivants avaient été rudes mais la jeune fille ne s'était pas plainte. Elle avait décroché de nouveau et Andrea ne la quittait plus. Elle lui promettait de ne jamais plus laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

\- Le pianiste s'est conduit comme un abruti. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te confier à lui. Je vais t'apprendre les choses moi-même.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre quoi ?

\- À ne plus avoir l'air d'une pute ni d'une droguée. À te tenir droite, à parler correctement. Tu apprendras avec moi.

\- Je suis douée pour rien, soupira Root, vaincue d'avance.

\- C'est faux, tu es très douée. Pour certaines choses en tout cas.

\- Ah ouais, pour quoi ?

\- Pour t'attirer des ennuis, sourit Andrea. Pour baiser avec n'importe qui. Pour te foutre n'importe quoi dans le nez. Pour t'enfuir dès que tu as peur. Pour te détruire en somme.

Root avait bondi en voulant détaler à la seconde même. Tous ces reproches, toutes ses vérités dans la figure. Andrea ne l'avait pas laissée faire deux pas avant de la mettre à terre dans une clé de bras abominablement douloureuse.

\- Bouge plus ou je te casse le poignet.

\- Arrête, supplia Root.

La rousse attendit trente bonnes secondes avant de la lâcher et la jeune fille avait soufflé de soulagement en massant son poignet endolori.

\- Ta vie est finie, Samantha. Je suis là pour en offrir une nouvelle à Root. Une vie plus belle. Mais si tu ne l'accepte pas, si tu refuses mon aide, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi.

Et je me débarrasserai de toi, finit Andrea pour elle-même.

\- J'ai pas perdu mon boulot alors ? murmura Root en secouant la tête alors que de monstrueuses chauves-souris qu'elle seule pouvait voir, venaient pour lui dévorer les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Root l'avait vue sincère. Comment après tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle pouvait encore être de son côté ? Les larmes étaient montées.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Andrea ? demanda-t-elle en les sentant couler le long de ses joues.

Andrea s'était agenouillée et lui avait gentiment souri en les lui essuyant.

\- Parce qu'un jour, tu le feras aussi pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est comme ça que ça marche. C'est comme ça qu'on s'en sort. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Et c'était vrai, Root avait accepté son aide et elle avait tout avalé sur son passage. L'entrainement n'avait eu lieu qu'avec Andrea, et avec Nike parfois. Deux mois plus tard, elle avait laminé le pianiste à son petit test ridicule. Elle avait piraté ses données et pénétré son système à une vitesse époustouflante. Elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle, et avait tout détruit. Il écumait de rage, Root jubilait en silence et Andrea lui avait souri avant de lui tendre une arme. La jeune fille avait tiqué mais la rousse avait haussé les sourcils pour l'encourager. Le pianiste était inutile, pas Root. Et elle avait tiré comme Andrea lui avait appris. Elle avait gagné cette première manche. Plus personne à Artov ne lui parla de son passé de prostituée. Elle avait gagné leur respect, leur crainte, certes, mais aussi leur respect. Et elle s'en était sortie.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root rouvre les yeux au coup de feu de ce souvenir. Le coup de feu sur ce crétin. Le coup de feu où elle avait gagné la première manche pour remonter la pente. Une mauvaise pente, elle ne s'en souvient que trop bien. Elle doit empêcher Sameen de prendre le même chemin.

\- Je croyais que toute seule, c'était bien, murmure-t-elle.

\- Mais à deux, c'est mieux, finit Sameen.

Root sourit, heureuse qu'elle ait compris ce point, et finit de se pencher vers elle. Shaw entrouvre ses lèvres avant de relever la tête. Leurs lèvres se rejoignent dans un tendre baiser. Root se relève légèrement, mettant fin à leur étreinte. Une trop courte étreinte. Shaw la regarde, contrariée, insatisfaite. Root se mord la lèvre inférieure et la regarde, taquine. Son regard glisse sur les poignets qu'elle tient toujours. La prise est passée de forcée pour l'empêcher de fuir à très joueuse pour avoir la main sur le baiser. Shaw suit son regard. Elle aussi comprend. Sam n'a plus du tout envie qu'elle la lâche, Root sait rendre ça très excitant et loin d'être dégradant. Elle se redresse et l'embrasse profondément. Root répond au baiser avant de l'interrompre de nouveau.

\- Je suis pardonnée alors ? S'amuse-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Pour toute réponse, Sameen lui sourit un peu plus franchement. Son souffle est court déjà. Root tire sur ses poignets pour lui tendre les bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant sourire Shaw encore plus franchement, puis l'interface se repose totalement contre elle. Elle lui lâche les poignets pour enlacer une de ses mains et Shaw y entremêle ses doigts aux siens en serrant, alors que Root glisse de sa main libre, un doigt taquin le long de l'un des bras de Sameen. Le geste la chatouille avant de devenir sensuel à souhait. Et elle l'embrasse. Sameen plonge sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour la garder serrée contre elle alors que l'interface l'embrasse tendrement. Root l'embrasse comme elle n'a jamais embrassé personne, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et Shaw se laisse totalement aller. Les baisers sont doux, d'abord sur les lèvres puis dans le cou, et ensuite la poitrine. Les caresses descendent aussi peu à peu et elles vont partout, tendres, douces, délicates. Sameen a fermé les yeux depuis longtemps, son esprit focalisé sur les deux plumes voyageant sur son corps comme en territoire conquis. Elle n'a pas bougé son bras, il est resté en place au-dessus de sa tête alors que Root ne le tient plus. De toute façon, Sam n'en a pas besoin, là, tout de suite. Elle soupire de plaisir, de bonheur, de désir en caressant de sa main libre le dos de l'interface. Root prend soin d'elle. Jamais personne n'a fait ça avant elle. Elle se cambre à une nouvelle caresse et lâche un gémissement plus profond encore que les autres. Comme dans tout son corps, ses poings se crispent aussi bien celui au sol que celui dans le dos de l'interface où elle laisse quelques griffures. Elle est tendue au maximum avant de se relâcher brutalement.

\- Bordel, parvient-elle à dire dans un souffle en retombant dos au sol.

L'interface sourit tout en remontant ses lèvres le long de son corps luisant. Elle parsème son chemin de baisers, puis s'allonge contre elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle est elle-même encore habillée. Elle se redresse et retire sa veste puis son tee-shirt qu'elle jette au loin. Puis elle se penche vers elle. Shaw a les yeux fermés, elle sourit mais n'a toujours pas bougé. Elle semble foudroyée, dans un état intense de bonheur. Incapable de bouger, de réfléchir, juste est-elle capable de ressentir. Et avec Root dans ces moments-là, elle ressent tout nettement. Comme si elle avait enfin un décodeur magique qui lui fait comprendre ce qui lui échappait tant avant. L'interface sourit de la voir si bien dans ses bras. Mais pour parfaitement se complaire et se satisfaire, Sameen doit sortir de cet état de grâce où elle semble plongée pour s'apercevoir à quoi il est dû et alors pleinement en profiter.

\- Prends soin de moi aussi, Sameen, sourit Root.

Sam ouvre les yeux et ses deux bras l'enlacent enfin, la faisant basculer sous elle.

\- Compte sur moi, murmure Shaw en la déshabillant totalement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'interface se redresse du sol et la relève de terre en l'embrassant. Sameen a perdu une main dans ses cheveux et une autre dans son dos. Elle la serre contre elle tout en l'embrassant et la caressant. Root la fait reculer doucement et Shaw ne s'en focalise pas, trop occupée à se complaire de pouvoir l'embrasser et d'avoir enfin la main sur le baiser. L'arrière de ses genoux finit par heurter le rebord du lit et elle se stoppe enfin. Mais Shaw ne semble même pas s'en être rendu compte, elle est toujours profondément happée par leur baiser. Root se dégage pour l'embrasser dans le cou, le long de sa jugulaire tout en remontant avec douceur dans un soupir. Sam ne l'a pas lâchée et les baisers qu'elle reçoit lui font tourner la tête, ou la lui font plutôt basculer en arrière. Chaque baiser le long de son cou augmente la pression et Shaw gémit. Puis Root s'arrête et la regarde un instant en souriant, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle adore la rendre comme ça. La petite brune a le souffle court, les yeux fermés, la tête encore penchée en arrière. Elle met quelques secondes à se reprendre avant de regarder l'interface qui l'observe, ravie. Cette dernière lui sourit malicieusement et Shaw fronce les sourcils sans comprendre bien qu'elle ne soit pas inquiète de ce que Root peut avoir en tête la concernant. Cette dernière avance vers elle. Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser toujours toute souriante. Shaw ferme de nouveau les yeux durant le baiser, trop heureuse de pouvoir s'y abandonner à nouveau, de s'y noyer comme dans un océan sans orage et sans douleur. Elle ne s'en lassera jamais. Root la pousse soudain au niveau de ses épaules. Et Shaw bascule sur le lit, rompant par là même le baiser. Totalement surprise, Sameen la regarde sans comprendre tout en restant sagement allongée.

\- C'est quand même plus confortable, non ? murmure la grande brune en s'installant sur elle.

\- Pff, soupire Sam en enlaçant ses deux bras autour de son cou. Viens là, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Root se tend d'anticipation alors qu'elle bascule dos au matelas. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sameen tombe à côté d'elle sur le lit. Totalement à bout de souffle, son corps luisant tellement de sueur qu'il refléterait presque le plafond ouvragé au-dessus d'elles. Comme l'eau calme d'un lac reflète magnifiquement le ciel et le soleil couchant dans un spectacle fantastique. Alors que Root l'observe, c'est exactement ce que lui inspire Shaw. Un spectacle magnifique et fantastique, réalise-t-elle en fermant les yeux, totalement emplie de contentement et de bonheur. Sameen est parfaite. Juste là dans ses bras, sa douce odeur emplit l'interface de bien-être. Enfin, leur odeur pour être plus exacte. Car Root doit bien l'avouer, elle est tout aussi luisante de sueur que Shaw. La grande brune ouvre les yeux et son regard tombe sur le seau à champagne. Ils faisaient les choses bien ici. Elle a une petite idée. Elle se met de nouveau à califourchon sur Sameen.

\- T'en a jamais assez ? Sourit Shaw sans ouvrir les yeux.

L'interface l'embrasse de nouveau dans le cou puis elle descend avec douceur jusque son bas ventre. Sameen se mordille la lèvre inférieure tout en fermant ses poings sur les draps. Root la laisse se tendre puis relâcher la pression avant de revenir vers son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur son oreille droite.

\- Toi non plus apparemment.

\- Une pause serait la bienvenue, murmure-t-elle toujours souriante et sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu as trop chaud maintenant, mon cœur ? Hasarde Root goguenarde.

\- Tu es assise sur moi.

L'interface jubile d'avance. Sameen pousse un cri de surprise tout en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Mais Root reste assise sur elle et l'empêche de se relever tout en baladant le glaçon sur son ventre.

\- Mais t'es dingue, tu…

Elle ne finit pas. Root a lâché le glaçon qui fond encore au niveau de son nombril, pour l'embrasser tout en la caressant avec attention. Et Sameen se tend de plus belle. Ça, c'est un jeu très excitant.

\- Je suis dingue de toi, lui avoue Root en riant.

\- Root, murmure Shaw à bout de souffle, tu…

Elle ne finit de nouveau pas. Un deuxième glaçon se balade le long de son corps et elle oublie la suite de sa phrase. Sam serre les dents pour retenir des cris de plaisir et de surprise. Le froid intense contraste avec la chaleur qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même. Root est folle, mais Sameen l'est aussi pour la laisser faire. L'interface se sait parfaitement maitresse de ce jeu. Elle balade le glaçon sur le contour de ses lèvres avant de les saisir dans un baiser, non sans arrêter la course lente du glaçon le long de son cou, puis sur ses seins qui durcissent vite et que Root réchauffe ensuite avec la paume de sa main tandis que le glaçon descend le long de son ventre, autour de son nombril, puis sur son bas ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde. Shaw se contracte et relâche simultanément ses muscles à son passage tout en soupirant encore et encore. Le froid que le glaçon a laissé sur sa trainée est à chaque fois tout de suite remplacé par la chaleur du corps de l'interface, ce qui rend tout le reste encore plus intense. Et Root l'embrasse tout en prenant un nouveau glaçon qu'elle pose sur son genou droit et qu'elle remonte lentement le long de sa cuisse. Shaw gémit dans le baiser. Elle aussi a envie de jouer. Elle attrape un glaçon à son tour et le pose sur son dos. Root se cambre tellement qu'elle se redresse vivement en gémissant alors que Sameen fait glisser le cube froid le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bas de son dos. Shaw l'enlace de son bras libre dans le bas de son dos pour la garder contre elle, qu'elle ne se sauve surtout pas.

\- Sameen, gémit Root à bout de souffle. Tu… tu…

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas être la seule à t'amuser ? Sourit Sam avant de l'allonger contre elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Et le jeu reprend de plus belle. Des heures, des jours, des années. Une véritable éternité de bonheur. Et puis c'est le matin. Et elles s'endorment, serrées l'une contre l'autre dans des draps humides d'eau fondue des glaçons. Sameen a un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et Root est sereine.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa se réveille et est tout de suite sur ses gardes. Elle panique à la seconde même où elle ouvre les yeux. Le lit où elle est, est grand, et ça n'est ni sa chambre ni celle de sa mère et de Sameen. Elle se relève d'un bond et se dégage des draps. Il fait noir, la porte est fermée. Où est maman ? Sa respiration accélère. Samaritain ! Elle tourne sur elle-même, cherchant une arme, n'importe quoi pouvant lui servir. Rien. Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas si stupides. Elle se dirige vers la porte, se cachant derrière cette dernière. Et elle écoute. Des bruits de vaisselle, une conversation qu'elle perçoit mal. Visiblement, ils sont deux et elle pense reconnaitre deux hommes. Ils parlent de lait, de nourriture… d'un petit déjeuner. Lou fronce les sourcils. Où avait-elle atterri ? Samaritain lui avait promis d'être gentil avec elle. Il l'avait attrapée ? La comédie commençait-elle ? Qu'avait-il fait à sa mère ? Elle ne se souvient de rien ? Elle s'était endormie avec elle. Et après ? Louisa ferme les yeux elle doit se concentrer, se calmer. Après elle avait senti qu'on la portait, mais elle dormait et ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle manque de pleurer, s'ils avaient tué sa mère…

\- Va la réveiller, demande une voix qu'elle connait.

Elle tente de réfléchir, d'associer cette voix à un visage dans son esprit. Mais elle n'en a pas le temps. La porte s'ouvre et Louisa fonce dans le tas. Elle fait un croche-pied et l'intrus s'effondre au sol en criant de surprise. Lou passe à une vitesse folle dans son dos et lui tord le bras dans une clé de bras et elle appuie son pied dans son dos de tout son poids pour qu'il ne se relève pas.

\- Aïe, arrête, supplie le gamin.

Elle va lui casser le bras.

\- T'es qui ? Siffle Lou. Où on est ? Où est ma mère ?

Lee gémit et frappe au sol de sa main libre, signifiant sa douleur.

\- Lâche-moi, supplie-t-il. Papa, appelle-t-il à l'aide.

Louisa fronce les sourcils. Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Et soudain, un homme arrive en courant. Elle se tourne vers lui et elle soupire de soulagement.

\- Lionel, murmure-t-elle avec une infinie reconnaissance en courant vers lui.

Lee se relève alors que son père serre Louisa dans ses bras. Il comprend qu'elle a eu peur. Lee regarde son père, complétement abasourdi en se massant l'épaule. " Elle est dingue ! " lui chuchote son fils en silence en ne bougeant que les lèvres. Lionel lui jette un sourire amusé tout en l'astreignant à se taire d'un regard.

\- Ben alors, Lee, tu t'es fait mettre une raclée par une fillette.

Le gamin rougit telle une tomate. Et Lou se cramponne à Lionel, elle aussi morte de honte. Fusco rit doucement avant de la décrocher de son cou.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-il en la regardant.

\- Oui, euh, je… murmure-t-elle en se tournant vers Lee.

Le gamin se masse toujours l'épaule en l'observant. La petite a l'air inquiète.

\- Pardon, je suis désolée, j'ai cru que…

Elle ne finit pas et se mord les lèvres. Fusco jette un coup d'œil à son fils.

\- Louisa, je te présente Lee.

\- Oh, rougit Louisa.

La boulette ! Se martèle-t-elle.

\- Salut, murmure-t-elle timidement. C'est cool de te rencontrer.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, soupire Lee.

\- Lee, murmure Lionel.

\- C'est toujours aussi fracassant les réveils avec toi ? reprend plus comiquement son fils.

Louisa rougit comme une tomate. Elle se triture les doigts, se les tordant violemment et Fusco prend pitié d'elle.

\- Petit déjeuner ? propose-t-il pour la calmer un peu.

\- Euh, oui.

Ils se dirigent vers la table.

\- Où est maman ? ne comprend pas Lou.

\- Elle a eu du travail avec Shaw.

Lee redresse vivement la tête, très intéressé. Louisa était la fille de Sameen ? Non, plutôt d'une autre femme qui bosse avec Shaw. Mais visiblement, Louisa la connait, elle aussi.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser toute seule, comprend Louisa.

Elle s'en veut d'avoir été si poltronne hier soir. Du coup, voilà qu'elle dérangeait tout le monde et contrariait sa mère. Au moins, elle ne lui avait pas collé une baby-sitter dans les pattes. Lionel est cool donc ça va. Il pose un bol de lait chaud devant elle et la petite commence à boire.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Sept heures, répond Lee la bouche pleine du bagel qu'il mange.

Lou tend une main tremblante de timidité vers le pain, jetant un coup d'œil à Lionel qui boit son café. Il l'encourage d'un signe de tête à se servir et elle sourit avant de beurrer sa tartine.

\- On est où ?

\- Chez nous, répond encore une fois Lee. Dans Washington Heights, précise-t-il devant son air interrogatif.

Nord de Manhattan.

\- Je vais être en retard à l'école, calcule-t-elle en visualisant le plan du métro dans sa tête.

Elle a trois changements à faire.

\- Je vais te conduire, assure Lionel, tu seras à l'heure.

\- Mais… percute Louisa en posant les yeux sur son pyjama. J'ai pas d'affaires.

Lionel lui indique les sacs d'un vague geste de la main. Louisa s'apprête à aller les chercher mais il la retient, lui intimant de finir son petit déjeuner. Il s'inquiète vaguement de savoir s'il devra l'aider à se laver ou à s'habiller, mais Louisa ne demande que la localisation de la salle de bain avant d'y disparaitre une vingtaine de minutes pour en ressortir laver, habiller et coiffer impeccablement. L'autonomie n'a plus aucun secret pour elle à ce niveau-là, comprend Lionel. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être trop surpris bien qu'elle soit jeune. Après tout, Root s'est occupée de son éducation. Surement avec Shaw. Et elles lui avaient appris la débrouille dans les situations les plus critiques. Alors faire sa toilette et s'habiller seule, c'était du gâteau pour elle.

Il dépose d'abord Lee à l'école puis il traverse la ville pour aller déposer Louisa. Cette dernière a appelé sa mère sur le trajet.

\- T'aurais dû me prévenir, lui reproche-t-elle. J'ai manqué de casser la figure à Lee.

\- Quoi ?! S'insurge Root. Mets le haut-parleur !

Elle s'exécute.

\- Lionel, l'apostrophe-t-elle, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Elle a eu un peu peur au réveil. Rien de bien grave.

\- Et Lee ?

\- Il s'en remettra. Je crois que c'est son égo qui en a pris un coup. Vaincu en cinq secondes par une petite fille de six ans…

Root sourit, amusée, pas peu fière d'elle.

\- Lou, je risque d'avoir encore du boulot avec Shaw ce soir. Tu rentres après le karaté, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Je rentrerai tard dans la soirée.

\- Hum, acquiesce sa fille.

\- Je peux passer voir si tout va bien si tu veux, propose Lionel.

\- C'est gentil, Lionel, mais… Ça ne te dérange pas, Louisa ?

\- Non, c'est cool.

\- Passe une bonne journée à l'école, sourit Root.

\- Oh oui, quelle joie, soupire Lou, dépitée.

L'interface raccroche en riant. Lou range son téléphone et met son oreillette, elle a la fâcheuse manie de la retirer et de la perdre tout le temps. Ariane est calme à son oreille.

\- Il ne sera pas trop fâché, Lee ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

\- Non, sourit Fusco. Il te pardonnera vite, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Vous avez un sacré point commun tous les deux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vous êtes totalement fans de Shaw.

\- Et de maman, ajoute fièrement Louisa.

\- Oui, sauf qu'il ne connait pas ta mère.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Oh, avec toi, il en a eu un bref aperçu.

Lou fronce les sourcils sans comprendre alors qu'il gare la voiture devant son école.

\- Tu sauras aller toute seule au karaté ou tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

\- Non merci, ça ira, répond-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Elle s'apprête à descendre mais change d'avis et revient dans la voiture pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci Lionel. T'es super gentil et super cool.

Et elle descend alors que la sonnerie retentit. Fusco la regarde entrer dans le bâtiment en secouant la tête, amusé. Cette gamine était vraiment unique.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root avait contacté le room service, non pas pour commander un petit déjeuner mais… de la glace. Celle que Sameen préfère. Glace à la noix de coco véritable. Root n'a même pas entendu le room service entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'est profondément rendormie, enroulée dans un drap, les épaules dénudées, la respiration calme, et un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est le froid de la solitude qui lui fait délicatement ouvrir les yeux. Elle constate que la glace a été bien entamée et qu'elle est seule dans le lit. Mais pas dans la chambre. Des bruits étouffés derrière une porte close la renseignent trop bien sur la localisation de la petite brune.

\- Elle est encore malade, devine l'interface.

\- Oui, répond l'IA.

Root fronce les sourcils en s'étirant.

\- À quoi c'est dû ?

\- Je suis censée le savoir ? rétorque froidement Ariane.

\- Je t'en prie, s'agace Root, ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Ni contre elle.

\- Ça n'est pas le cas.

\- Vraiment ? Soupire Root loin d'être convaincue.

\- Vous êtes têtues, soupire l'IA. Je n'y peux rien. J'aurais juste aimé vous faire entendre raison hier soir…

\- Je ne la laisserai pas en dehors des missions, s'énerve Root.

\- Oui, j'avais plus ou moins compris ton point de vue à ce sujet, murmure Ariane.

\- Si on l'isole, qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va se passer ?!

\- Rien de bon, j'en ai peur.

\- Alors tu vois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

\- Il y a une autre option, suggère Ariane.

\- …

\- Qu'elle se fasse soigner. Il faut qu'elle aille voir un médecin.

\- Elle t'a dit non.

\- Elle t'écoutera.

\- Faire changer Sameen d'avis ? Rit Root. Tu es très optimiste, toi.

\- Mais de vous deux, c'est toi la plus à même à entendre raison. Et surtout à faire entendre raison à Shaw.

\- Je ne la trainerai pas de force chez un psy !

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'un psychiatre ou d'un psychologue. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ses symptômes physiques.

Root secoue la tête de dépit.

\- Elle avait promis de se soigner une fois à New-York ! Insiste l'IA.

L'interface soupire avant de se lever

\- Je vais essayer.

Elle s'approche du battant de la porte et tape deux doigts.

\- Sam ?

Un bruit immonde de giclure lui répond.

\- Mon cœur ? Appelle encore une fois Root en entrant dans la pièce.

Shaw n'a pas verrouillé la serrure. Et Root le prend pour une invitation. Elle ne la rejette pas.

\- Ça va, déglutit difficilement Sameen en se relevant vivement. Ça va.

Elle se rince la bouche au lavabo. Et quand elle a fini, elle est incapable de regarder l'interface. Root se colle dans son dos et la serre contre elle en l'embrassant dans le cou, faisant de cet instant quelque chose de tendre, et pas quelque chose de gênant.

\- Je déteste quand tu me laisses toute seule.

Shaw se tourne vers elle en souriant en coin.

\- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais dans ce grand lit ! Insiste Root en souriant et en se pendant au cou de l'ancien marine.

\- Un peu trop grand le lit, note Shaw.

\- Hum, la prochaine fois, tu nous choisis la chambre.

Sam penche la tête vers elle en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle a l'impression d'être dans un rêve avec elle.

\- Avec moi, tu n'auras le droit qu'à un toit d'un immeuble un peu bancal avec une vue sur les gratte-ciel de New-York.

\- Ça me va, assure Root avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je trouve ça très romantique.

\- Pff, je te jure. Alors pourquoi cette suite ?

Root penche la tête sur le côté en souriant tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière très mignonne. Elle se penche à son oreille.

\- Il n'y aurait pas eu de glaçons sur le toit, lui chuchote-t-elle.

Sameen lève les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer en soupirant de plaisir alors que les lèvres de la grande brune sont descendues de son oreille à son cou. Shaw la serre contre elle et Root la repousse jusqu'à heurter le mur de la pièce. Sameen s'accroche à elle et elles s'apprêtent à plonger de concert dans leur passion, dans leur monde, celui qui n'est qu'à elle, celui qu'elles récupèrent lentement, celui sur lequel elles reprennent le contrôle. Mais elles sont soudain interrompues par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Root semble s'en moquer, mais la sonnerie insiste et Shaw repousse l'interface en râlant qu'on ne leur foutait jamais la paix quand elles en avaient besoin. Elle déboule en trombe dans la chambre.

\- Quoi ? Aboie-t-elle en décrochant.

Root sourit de ses manières tout en se rallongeant dans les draps. Elle attrape le second pot de glace que Sam n'a pas touché.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Shaw, sourit Reese. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir qu'un nouveau numéro est tombé.

\- Et alors ? rétorque Shaw en observant Root qui déguste la glace à la vanille à moitié fondue. Tu ne voulais pas de moi hier et ce matin, tu m'appelles ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait réessayer. Si tu voulais…

La vérité c'est que John n'avait pu se résoudre à mettre Shaw à l'écart malgré la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Finch hier soir après leur départ du QG. John n'en voulait pas à Sameen. Il l'avait défendue face au milliardaire quand ce dernier avait parlé d'embaucher quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. John avait refusé sèchement cette idée et Harold n'avait pas insisté. Jamais Reese ne pourrait remplacer Sameen. Jamais il ne pourrait lui rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers elle. Alors ce matin, il avait décidé de l'appeler. Ariane avait senti son conflit intérieur pendant qu'il hésitait à composer son numéro. Elle l'avait contacté pour lui signifier que de toute façon Shaw viendrait même si on la mettait à l'écart et que le résultat serait encore pire. Elle avait calculé. Elle persistait à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée et que Shaw devait d'abord se soigner. Mais la jeune femme refusait de l'écouter pour le moment, et la mettre en dehors des missions la rendait furieuse. Elle s'y incrusterait de force et ça déraperait. Et Root avait promis à Ariane de la convaincre, d'essayer en tout cas de lui parler. Ariane percevait de mieux en mieux le problème de Sameen. Mais jamais cette dernière ne lui pardonnerait l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle. Elle allait devoir l'accepter en le découvrant par elle-même. En attendant, l'interface était la seule à avoir une influence sur Sameen.

Sameen ne répond rien à John. Tu parles qu'elle veut… Mais jamais elle ne lui demandera.

\- Si ça t'intéresse, rejoins-moi dans vingt minutes sur Hollywood avenue. Oh et amène Root pendant que tu y es.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'interface la regarde en haussant les sourcils. Loin de se vexer, elle se retient de rire. Sameen, elle, se méfie. John la prend-t-il pour une idiote à ce point ?

\- Elle pourrait toujours être utile, esquive-t-il.

"Sympa", sourit intérieurement Root en délaissant sa glace pour se rhabiller rapidement.

\- Hum, murmure Sameen qui n'est pas convaincue. Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je sais où elle est ? demande-t-elle en observant l'interface qui finit de s'habiller et d'armer ses Glocks.

\- Simple hypothèse, murmure Reese.

Elle est certaine d'avoir entendu un sourire dans sa voix. Et elle sent la colère pointée. Encore.

\- Décide-toi.

Root a vu la colère s'infiltrer dans ses yeux et elle lui prend le téléphone des mains.

\- On arrive, John, répond l'interface guillerette.

Et elle raccroche. Shaw la regarde sans bouger. Root l'a empêchée d'exprimer sa colère à John. L'interface lance ses affaires que la petite brune attrape au vol. Mais elle reste plantée avec, et ne se rhabille pas.

\- Je croyais que la chambre n'était pas à ton goût ? La taquine l'interface. Tu ne vas pas restée ici toute la journée quand même ?

Sam ne répond pas.

\- Alors qu'on a un nouveau numéro, continue Root en souriant. Et un numéro du genre qui te plait beaucoup. Tu paries toujours sur les méchants, non ?

\- C'est un enfoiré ?

Root est déjà à la porte.

\- Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à venir.

Et elle sort, Sameen soupire avant de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et de la suivre. Elle la rattrape à la porte de l'ascenseur. L'interface tapote sur son téléphone tout en souriant de sa victoire. Un sourire que Sameen hait et adore à la fois. Root et elle se rendent en moto jusque chez elles avant de prendre le métro pour rejoindre Reese, déjà en planque à l'adresse qu'il leur a donnée. C'est dans le métro que Root reçoit l'appel de Louisa. Shaw a écouté en silence et sans commentaires les propos de l'interface. Elle est un peu ailleurs. Pourquoi Reese l'a-t-il appelée ? Ariane ne voulait pas d'elle sur la mission d'hier et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucun commentaire à faire ? On se foutait d'elle franchement. Pourquoi ? Mais la grande question qui la taraude tant c'est est-ce que Root est dans la combine elle aussi ? Ou Ariane veut-elle aussi donner une leçon à son interface pour l'avoir soutenue hier soir ? La laisser se planter sur cette mission pour prouver à Root qu'elle n'était plus apte. Comme dans les simulations où Reese devinait qu'un truc clochait et… elle le tuait. Sa respiration s'accélère et elle transpire. Une simulation, une putain de simulation ? Elle qui se force depuis maintenant plusieurs longues semaines à y croire. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils tous à la rendre dingue ?! La colère s'additionne à sa peur alors que la rame de métro bringuebale avec violence. Shaw pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prend la tête dans les mains en soufflant. Le noir lui fait un temps du bien. Elle entend encore Root qui parle à Louisa. Sameen aurait bien envie de lui dire de se taire, elle aurait bien envie aussi de se tartiner elle-même de baffes, de hurler, de se faire du mal. De se réveiller. Root pose soudain une main sur son épaule et Shaw lève brusquement la tête vers elle. L'interface comprend directement que ça ne va pas du tout. Elle ne peut pas arriver ainsi auprès de Reese, il ne la voudra pas sur la mission. L'interface la relève d'une main et elles attendent devant les portes fermées.

\- C'est pas notre arrêt, murmure Shaw d'un air absent.

Elle ne bouge cependant pas pour reculer dans la rame, et elle ne lâche pas la main de la grande brune. La rame ralentit et Root ne lui répond pas.

\- Root ? Insiste faiblement Sam quand les portes s'ouvrent.

\- On a besoin d'air, réplique l'interface sans la lâcher et en s'élançant sur le quai.

Elles marchent désormais dans la rue sans se lâcher. Root la sent tendue alors qu'elle serre sa main trop fort. L'axe est pourtant ensoleillé et désert. Shaw marche rapidement et l'interface a du mal à suivre son allure. C'est Sameen qui la traine. Elle trébuche

\- Doucement, Shaw, râle-t-elle. On n'est pas pressées.

\- Reese ne va pas nous attendre, râle à son tour Sameen sans la regarder et sans s'arrêter dans sa course folle. On aurait dû rester dans ce foutu métro. Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on se tape le reste à pied ?! Il y en a au moins pour une demi-heure.

\- Ça n'allait pas dans le métro.

Un léger blanc s'installe.

\- Ça m'a rappelé les simulations.

Elle s'arrête nette et Root la percute de plein fouet. L'interface se dit qu'elle aura à jamais le don de la surprendre. Avec Sameen, rien ne sortait quand on s'y attendait. Elle seule jugeait le moment comme approprié ou non. Au bord d'une falaise, ou au beau milieu de la rue. Elle parlait plus ces derniers temps. Son aveu sur les sévices qu'elle avait subis l'avait libérée de son mutisme et Sam avait fini par comprendre que pour s'en sortir, elle devait s'ouvrir à Root et lui parler.

Sameen ne la regarde pas mais lui raconte dans tous les détails le scénario que Samaritain lui faisait vivre. Le réveil et l'opération, sa fuite, l'île, le bateau qui apparaissait comme par miracle, le taxi, le magasin et son extraction ratée de la puce, son appel au meurtre, l'arrivée des agents de Samaritain dans les rayons pour la tuer, le sauvetage de Root, leurs retrouvailles gâchées par sa crise, son opération bouchère dans la rame de métro dégueulasse, son réveil à l'appartement et les réserves d'Harold quant à sa fidélité à leur égard, leur nuit, son dérapage au matin qui avait engendré une mission ridiculement facile concernant Greer, son meurtre, celui de Reese, et enfin le tourniquet où elle préférait se tuer que tuer Root.

L'interface l'écoute de longues minutes raconter son histoire. Leur histoire, celle qu'elle ne connait pas. Et elle comprend. Le passé comme le présent. Shaw a peur. De la réalité comme de l'irréel. Elle a peur de déraper dans le premier comme elle dérapait dans le second à coup sûr.

\- On n'est pas dans une simulation, Sam.

\- Hum.

\- Samaritain ne t'aurait pas offert la nuit qu'on vient d'avoir.

Shaw a le souffle coupé.

\- Il aurait pu. Comme il le faisait dans les simulations. Un faux sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité avant de… Avant le désastre, finit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Root réfléchit à toute vitesse. Une preuve vite. Comme la dernière fois.

\- Il ne connait pas ta glace préférée.

Shaw fronce les sourcils en la regardant soudain.

\- Hein ?

Root observe ses pieds en souriant et en acquiesçant. Elle est géniale sérieusement. Elle a trouvé ça du tac au tac en se repassant leur nuit et leur matinée à une vitesse hallucinante.

\- Ta glace préférée. Celle que j'ai commandée ce matin. Celle à la noix de coco. Comment Samaritain pourrait savoir ça ? S'en soucier même ? Entre nous, il ne pense pas qu'il y a tout ça, juste qu'on est deux putes qui nous envoyons en l'air. Il ne pense pas qu'on puisse… qu'il y a ça entre nous. Il ne nous a jamais comprises.

Shaw la regarde. Un long moment. Elle a complétement oublié Reese et leur numéro. Elle se remémore leur conversation, pas celle qu'elles ont en ce moment. Mais celle concernant les glaces, celle qu'elle a eue i ans dans la bibliothèque avec la jeune femme enceinte de sept mois. Root avait eu une envie de glace. Une grosse envie. Sa demande durait depuis des jours. Elle délaissait même ses repas. Shaw avait été furieuse mais Root lui avait tenu tête lui assurant que si elle voulait la faire manger, soit elle lui donnait une bonne dizaine de parfums de glace, soit elle la nourrirait de force ajoutant par là qu'elle trouvait son inquiétude à son égard très touchante. Shaw avait manqué de peu de la frapper, mais on ne frappe pas une femme enceinte. Au bout de cinq jours, Shaw avait cédé. Elle avait été sur Baxter street et lui avait rapporté une dizaine d'énormes pots de glace. Elles les avaient mangés à deux. Et Root avait assuré que rien ne valait la vanille, Shaw s'en était étranglée avec la glace à la noix de coco. Elles n'avaient pas su se mettre d'accord. Shaw restait sur la noix de coco. Seule Root savait ça. Bon et peut-être Harold et John s'ils les avaient observées via la caméra de la pièce à ce moment-là. Mais Root a raison, qui d'autre s'en soucierait ? Surement pas Samaritain. Elle fronce les sourcils et Root la laisse poursuivre le cours de ses pensées. Shaw se souvient que dans une simulation, Samaritain l'avait mise dans un parc avec Greer qui lui donnait son sandwich préféré… Alors sa glace préférée n'était peut-être pas non plus un secret. Mais Shaw est certaine qu'il ne sait pas. Il sait des tas de choses sur elle, des choses qu'elle lui a accidentellement apprises dans ses premières simulations quand elle ne savait pas encore que ce monde était irréel. Elle avait vite compris, mais il y avait eu des faux pas. Puis sa fierté avait repris le dessus, et elle s'était fait une promesse. Elle en donnerait le moins possible dans les simulations tout en y prenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait aussi bien en informations sur lui, qu'en plaisir pour elle-même de tenir un peu le coup dans cet enfer. Un réconfort égoïste et salissant pour Root. Samaritain ne lui avait offert que le sexe comme réconfort dans les simulations, pas de glace. Jamais de glace. Un détail insignifiant qui n'intéresse personne. À part Root qui prenait soin d'elle ?

\- Alors ? Finit par demander Root.

Elle attend son verdict. Shaw lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Pas de glace, avoue-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Celui que lui renvoie Root est juste éclatant de bonheur. Shaw a repris pied dans l'instant présent. Dans la réalité. C'est réel et elle le sait.

\- Tout est réel, murmure-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle lâche un rire de soulagement. Et Root recolle tous les morceaux. Elle sait où Shaw a été perdue. Elle avait douté de la réalité de ce monde, de cet instant. Tout ça à cause d'Ariane, d'Harold et de John. Ils la mettaient à l'écart, ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Et Shaw s'était crue replongée dans une simulation, comme quand ils doutaient tous d'elle. Ça allait mal finir si ça continuait ainsi. Shaw risquait de déraper complétement et ça serait fatale.

\- Bien sûr que c'est réel. Tu sais quoi ? Oublie tout ce manque de confiance. Va sur cette mission, fais ton job et prouve-leur que tu es apte. Tu es apte ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis apte, s'agace Shaw.

\- Tu n'as pas à me le prouver à moi, assure Root. Mais je dois savoir si là, tout de suite, ça va.

Elle veut lui faire confiance. Terriblement. Quitte à se voiler un peu la face, quitte à refuser le diagnostic d'Ariane, quitte à se noyer avec elle. Elles ne s'en sortiront que comme ça. Ensemble et avec le travail. Ariane prend note de ce nouveau refus de l'interface. Il est vrai qu'elle sait gérer Shaw, elle vient de le prouver. Admirablement. Mais ça ne réglait pas le plus gros problème de Sameen. L'IA se doute que Shaw le pressent tout en le niant. Une façon de se protéger, mais une illusion qui s'effriterait très vite. L'ancien marine devait, au plus profond de son inconscience s'en douter, pour réagir aussi violemment à tout problème. Elle cédait à toute pulsion de violence tant que cela lui permettait de poser son problème ailleurs. Ariane savait. Personne d'autre. Ce secret était celui de Sameen. Jamais elle ne pourrait le dire à Root et jamais elle ne pourrait le révéler à Shaw. Cette dernière le refuserait, le nierait, serait furieuse après elle. Shaw devrait le découvrir d'elle-même. Alors Ariane ne dit rien. Une nouvelle mission. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Et Root saura peut-être la gérer.

\- Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça va très bien.

\- Ça va très bien, assure Root en répétant.

\- Bien sûr que ça va.

\- Ça va très bien aller aujourd'hui. Et on sera ensemble. Ça va aller.

\- Oui, ça va aller, confirme Shaw plus pour se persuader.

Root reprend la marche et Shaw la regarde s'éloigner.

\- Root, appelle Shaw.

\- Hum, répond l'interface en se tournant vers elle.

\- On va faire semblant que ça va encore longtemps ?

Root percute que Shaw n'a pas du tout envie de jouer la comédie. Elle a conscience de son état. Elle ne veut pas minimiser, mais elle ne veut pas non plus qu'on le lui renvoie en pleine figure à chaque fois. L'interface se mord les lèvres.

\- Va voir un médecin, propose-t-elle soudain.

Ariane est scotchée. Ainsi Root avait tenu son engagement à ce niveau-là. Elle sourit dans ses circuits. Ne jamais douter de Root. Elle savait concilier sa fidélité envers Sameen et celle envers Ariane. Elle savait même dans un moment où les demandes d'Ariane et de Shaw s'opposaient avec vigueur.

Sameen dévisage Root.

\- Je suis médecin.

Root pince les lèvres dans une grimace qui se veut nonchalante.

\- Tous les médicaments que tu as pris n'ont pas changé grand-chose. Réfléchis-y, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout réfléchi, c'est non. Je gère ma santé moi-même.

\- J'imagine que cette fois, ça n'est pas très pratique.

Sam déglutit en détournant la tête. Root revient vers elle.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide pour ça.

\- Root, soupire Shaw, je… C'est… Non.

L'interface acquiesce en silence. Elle accepte. Jamais elle ne lui fera de mal, jamais elle ne la blessera.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes je… J'en ai vu assez, tu ne crois pas ?!

\- Oui, sourit tristement Root.

\- Si ça pouvait… enfin… rester entre moi et… ben juste moi. Sans personne d'autre, même pas toi.

L'interface déglutit.

\- Le prends pas mal, mais j'aimerais… avoir le contrôle, finit Sam. Gérer ça, seule ! Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, murmure sincèrement l'interface. Mais tu n'es pas seule. Que tout ça reste entre toi et juste toi pour le moment, c'est ok pour moi. Mais quand tu seras prête, je veux que tu m'en parles.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Samaritain laisse les médias se calmer concernant l'affaire Tolodia. Le consul Mechkov est mort, James Oward est dans un placard. Il ne voit pas l'utilité de l'éliminer, ça ne ferait que ranimer l'attention sur lui et sur toute cette histoire. Ce crétin ne savait rien de toute façon.

L'état de ses comptes n'était pas catastrophique, mais ça n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant. Ses opérations non-officielles devenaient limitées, il devait les limiter. En fait, il n'en gardait que fort peu. Celle concernant Root et Louisa, celle concernant la machine et sa localisation, et celle contre la Russie. Les deux premières étant pour le moment en attente, faute de nouveaux éléments. Mais la troisième n'est pas finie. Samaritain est bien décidé à ne pas échouer sur celle-ci. Il a ravalé sa colère de son échec, celui que lui a infligé Root. Il a perdu la première manche, mais contrairement à ce que pensait la machine, elle n'avait pas gagné la guerre. Il n'avait pas fini de ternir les relations entre les USA et la Russie. Il se le devait, Root ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Pour l'instant, il devait attendre. Un signe, un indice pour elles. Attendre que le reste se tasse. Mais ne pas attendre trop longtemps. La tension entre les USA et la Russie est quelque peu redescendue, mais il ne tient pas à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement. Il doit jouer de la peur pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

S'il parvient à obtenir la Russie, il sait qu'il aura fait un nouveau pas vers Louisa.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Deux portières s'ouvrent brutalement et il ne se re tourne même pas. Sameen s'installe à côté de lui et Root derrière. Elle lui tend un café avec un sourire.

\- Vous êtes en retard, note-t-il sans agressivité en acceptant le café de bon cœur.

\- On t'a tant manqué, rétorque Shaw à fleur de peau et sans le moindre sourire.

John jette un coup d'œil à l'interface. Root hausse les sourcils sans se départir de son sourire, un air de dire " elle s'est levée du pied gauche ".

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ? S'enquit-elle.

Reese se tourne de nouveau face au volant, acceptant de changer de sujet. De toute façon, c'est lui qui avait choisi d'appeler Shaw, il ne pouvait pas refuser maintenant sa présence. Celle de l'interface le rassure.

\- Victor Wood, 48 ans, mécanicien garagiste. Pour l'instant, Finch n'a rien trouvé de probant à part qu'il vit au-dessus de ses moyens.

Shaw se saisit de l'appareil photo et règle le zoom. L'homme est chez lui. Une affaire banale. Ce type semblait pourtant loin de l'image du numéro rêvé pour se passer les nerfs d'après Sameen. Un gars ordinaire habitant une maison pourrie du Bronx. Des travaux ne seraient pas du luxe.

\- Le fric d'où qu'il vienne n'a pas servi à améliorer son hygiène de vie, remarque-t-elle en prenant en photo Victor Wood habillé d'une chemise crasseuse, laissant apparaitre sa bedaine.

Il fume un gros cigare et se gratte le menton qu'il n'a pas rasé depuis des jours. Il est répugnant. Elle repose l'appareil photo.

\- On sait d'où vient l'argent ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, il apparait comme par magie et est dépensé à une vitesse folle.

\- On se demande bien dans quoi ? murmure Root en jetant un regard à la maison délabrée et à l'homme qu'elle aperçoit par la fenêtre.

Ils attendent encore une demi-heure avant que le numéro ne sorte. Il monte dans un taxi et ils le suivent jusqu'à une adresse dans Brooklyn. Il y disparait dans ce qui semble être une maison luxueuse. Vingt minutes plus tard, il en ressort. Et il apparait dans un superbe costume Dolce et Gabbana. Aucun des trois n'en revient, le type est méconnaissable, lavé, rasé, il ressemble à un grand homme d'affaire.

\- Finch, informe Reese. Wood semble mener un drôle de jeu. L'adresse du Bronx était un leurre, il n'y vit pas. Il semble vivre au 257 Clarkson Avenue.

\- La demeure est au nom de Colin Mrek, une employée de bureau pour la ville de New-York. C'est son ancienne compagne.

\- Ah et où on peut la trouver ? Sourit Root qui connait déjà la réponse.

\- Personne ne semble l'avoir vue depuis un an, murmure Finch en consultant les rapports de police. Sa sœur a signalé sa disparition, mais l'enquête n'a rien donné. Mademoiselle Mrek semble s'être volatilisée après avoir transféré la totalité de ses comptes à monsieur Wood.

Victor Wood monte au volant de sa Ferrari et démarre.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas juste avec l'argent de sa copine qu'il a pu se payer tout ça.

\- Monsieur Wood semble avoir beaucoup investi dans l'immobilier en Colombie, les informe collectivement Harold. Il semble aussi apprécier ce pays car il s'y est rendu douze fois au cours des sept derniers mois.

\- Qu'elle que soit son trafic, ça rapporte mieux que nos salaires respectifs, murmure Sam.

\- Je penche pour le trafic de drogue, intervient Root à l'arrière de la voiture en tapant sur son ordinateur.

\- On est sûr de rien, tempère Finch.

Il a peur d'un nouveau dérapage de Sameen s'il s'avérait que Victor Wood soit bel et bien un trafiquant de drogue, voire pire, un meurtrier…

" Pourquoi John avait-il invité les deux femmes sur la mission ? " se lamente-t-il !

\- La maison dans le Bronx consomme beaucoup trop d'électricité, continue Root. Pourtant il est clair que personne ne peut vivre dans un tel taudis. C'est une fabrique. Je penche pour le cannabis.

\- Son numéro n'est pas tombé parce qu'il fabrique de la drogue, murmure John. Soit il prémédite, soit il est la victime.

Il marque une pause.

\- Qu'est devenue la sœur de Colin Mrek ? S'informe Reese.

\- Pourquoi ? S'informe stupidement Finch.

\- Ça me rappelle un autre numéro. Megan Tillman.

\- Oh, réalise enfin Harold en commençant ses recherches.

\- Qui est Megan Tillman ? S'informe très calmement Sam.

\- Un de nos premiers numéros, répond John. Elle est médecin. Comme toi d'ailleurs, non ?

Elle se tourne vers lui sans broncher. Le visage de son coéquipier est neutre comme d'habitude.

\- Félicitations, continue-t-il sobrement. Ça sent toujours moins fort que ton ancien job.

Elle aperçoit une ébauche de sourire sur son visage.

\- Je préfère aussi l'éther, assure-t-elle fermement. Megan Tillman ? rappelle-t-elle agacée. Médecin et alors…

John déglutit. La suite va tristement lui faire écho au-delà de son job médical.

\- Elle a prémédité le meurtre de l'homme qui a violé sa sœur. Cette dernière s'est suicidée et Megan n'a pas encaissé que le type s'en sorte.

Shaw serre les dents. Elle ouvre et ferme ses poings plusieurs fois d'affilée pour se calmer. Ça prend quelques secondes durant lesquelles on n'entend plus que les doigts de Root tapant sur son clavier, et ses propres jointures craquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

\- Je l'ai arrêtée avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Elle souffle de colère.

\- Pourquoi ? Crache-t-elle. Pourquoi tu as sauvé ce type ?

\- C'est elle que j'ai sauvée. Elle n'avait rien d'une meurtrière, ça l'aurait détruit.

\- Donc ce salaud s'en est sorti ?

Shaw est en train de sortir de ses gonds.

\- Non, répond calmement Reese en se tournant vers Victor Wood. Je m'en suis occupé.

Et c'est tout, rien d'autre. Il clôture la conversation sans la faire exploser et elle reste un long moment à l'observer. C'est finalement Root qui rompt le silence. Elle a trouvé tout comme Finch ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Rebecca Mrek a signalé la disparition de sa sœur il y a plus d'un an. Elle a accusé Victor Wood mais il n'y avait aucune preuve. Elle a été arrêtée un mois plus tard pour violence sur la voie publique à son égard. Il semble que ce soit interdit de frapper sur quelqu'un à coups de batte de base-ball, ah bon ? Finit-elle d'un ton faussement minaudant.

\- La police n'a rien fait, alors elle a décidé de prendre elle-même les choses en main, comprend John.

Shaw observe Victor Wood. L'homme discutait avec entrain et riait comme un idiot heureux alors qu'il avait déjà gâché tant de vies.

\- Elle aurait dû frapper plus fort, regrette-t-elle.

\- Elle a écopé de huit mois de prison, informe Finch avant que Root ne poursuive. Elle est sortie en libération conditionnelle il y a deux mois pour bonne conduite. Et depuis, elle semble elle aussi avoir disparu de la circulation.

\- C'est elle la menace, assure Shaw. Elle va vouloir le tuer. Moi c'est ce que je ferais, finit-elle en sifflant.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, mademoiselle Shaw, tempère Finch. Monsieur Wood a peut-être eu un différend avec des associés de son trafic.

Shaw a soufflé d'exaspération mais s'est retenue. John pouvait toujours l'éjecter de la voiture si elle s'énervait de nouveau. Alors ils l'ont suivi. Il a passé toute sa journée dans son garage, recevant plusieurs coups de téléphone en espagnol.

Étant la seule à parler espagnol, Root a écouté en silence, puis une fois la conversation terminée, elle a fait la traduction. Wood avait une entrevue prévue ce soir même dans la crack house du Bronx, pour une transaction. Il semblait chercher une nouvelle filiale en Colombie pour vendre sa marchandise. Son interlocuteur était venu à New-York pour tester la qualité de la marchandise qu'il lui avait vendue en Colombie six mois plus tôt. Les colombiens semblaient chercher à produire directement sur le marché New-Yorkais afin de ne plus avoir recourt aux mules. Trop de femmes se faisaient de plus en plus arrêtées à l'aéroport et ils perdaient beaucoup d'argent. Victor Wood produisait directement sur place. Il vendait puis il reversait 60% des bénéfices au cartel.

Un second coup de téléphone une heure plus tard leur fit comprendre que Wood jouait un jeu très dangereux. Le cartel Del Valle lui a en effet téléphoné, un cartel qui semble prendre 80% des bénéfices. Como de costumbre, avait marmonné Victor Wood. Les trois derniers mots ont été un déclic pour Root. Comme d'habitude.

\- Il cherche à gagner plus. Il est taré ce type de jouer avec plusieurs cartels de drogue.

\- Mademoiselle Groves, demande Finch, savez-vous d'où appelait le dernier correspondant de Wood ?

Le ton est calme, gentil et Root se sent brusquement mieux. Elle retrouve avec Harold leur complicité d'il y a quelques mois quand ils travaillaient ensemble dans une parfaite coopération, dans l'amicalité. Elle a l'impression qu'un lourd poids lui a été retiré de l'estomac.

\- L'homme disait être à Bogota, se souvient Root en se remémorant que l'individu s'est vanté de la qualité du soleil dans cette ville.

\- Il a menti, informe Finch en tapant sur son clavier, il a contacté monsieur Wood depuis le Queen.

\- Wood n'aura qu'une production de cannabis à vendre, murmure Reese. Si le cartel Del Valle a découvert qu'il veut les planter pour d'autres colombiens, c'est surement ça la menace.

\- On devrait peut-être les laisser faire, claque Sameen en soupirant.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, mademoiselle Shaw, panique Harold. Imaginez les dégâts collatéraux qu'un règlement de compte entre narcotrafiquants en plein cœur de New-York pourrait engendrer.

\- C'est à Colin et à Rebecca Mrek que je pense.

\- Harold a raison, Sameen, intervient calmement Root.

Shaw soupire mais ne relève pas face à l'interface. Cette dernière se décolle de son siège et s'approche d'elle par derrière, la faisant frissonner.

\- Sans compter que ça risque d'être très amusant, lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. Non ?

\- Humph, soupire Sam sans parvenir à retenir un sourire en coin.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à tout ça. Mais c'est finalement le souffle de Root dans son oreille qui la cristallise et qui finit par la décider.

\- Ok, lâche-t-elle finalement au plus grand soulagement des deux hommes.

Wood a finalement rejoint son lieu de travail et la journée s'est étirée en longueur. Mais en début de soirée, ça a enfin bougé. Le cartel Del Valle a débarqué au plus grand soulagement de Sameen qui commençait à s'ennuyer fermement. Enfin un peu d'action. Trois énormes voitures se sont arrêtées devant le garage de Wood, une dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents en sont descendus. À peine ont-ils eu le temps d'entrer que Sameen, John et Root leur ont emboité le pas. Des coups de feu se sont fait entendre et Finch s'est immédiatement inquiété pour eux.

\- Monsieur Reese ? A-t-il appelé inquiet. Avez-vous encore mademoiselle Shaw ou mademoiselle Groves en visuel ? Je vous en prie, John, ne les perdez pas de vue, elles sont imprévisibles.

Aucune réponse. John souffla intérieurement de colère. Finch se moquait de lui ! Où étaient Shaw et Root ? Sérieusement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voyait même pas à trois mètres. Devant le nombre d'hommes auquel ils allaient devoir faire face, ils s'étaient séparés sans se concerter. C'était une évidence. Ils avaient avec eux l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Mais il était décuplé s'ils semblaient venir de tous les côtés. Shaw a pris à gauche, Reese à droite et Root au centre. Sameen a disparu dans l'ombre, John ne l'a même pas vue s'éclipser. Puis il a dû se concentrer sur son problème actuel. Et il a tiré. Root, quant à elle, a immédiatement sorti ses deux Glocks et a tiré dans le tas avec plus de violence que quiconque. Si fort que tous les assaillants se sont mis à couvert. Elle était là au milieu du garage totalement à découvert, Ariane la guidant. Un calme plat de quelques secondes a suivi ce que l'interface appellerait "son entrée en matière". Tous les assaillants s'étaient réfugiés derrière les voitures garées près des murs sales du garage. Root était au centre de la pièce à observer. Calme et sereine, puis ses traits se sont crispés d'inquiétude face à l'information qu'Ariane lui a transmise. La grande brune s'est tournée plusieurs fois sur elle-même, cherchant Shaw des yeux. À quoi elle jouait ? La petite brune semblait lancée en mode assassin. Elle ne tirait pas mais se déplaçait silencieusement avec agilité, tel un félin affamé. Affamé de sang mais pas de viande. Elle se plaçait derrière leurs assaillants isolés planqués seuls derrière les voitures, plaquait une main sur leur bouche et égorgeait d'un geste sec et précis.

Reese a vu l'air de Root glisser, et il a compris que quelque chose dérapait. La concentration de l'interface glisse vers l'inquiétude. Elle ne se concentre plus assez sur les hommes qui ne feront d'elle qu'une bouchée à la première baisse de vigilance de sa part.

\- Shaw, claqua sévèrement Root, sa voix résonnant dans le soudain silence des lieux. Qu'est-ce que…

Comme si sa voix avait été un signal pour tous, les tirs fusèrent avec violence. Et l'interface était au milieu du carnage. Jamais Ariane ne pourrait lui faire éliminer huit cibles d'un coup, aussi fortes soient-elles ! Shaw l'entendit et sortit de sa folie. Elle s'était redressée, couverte de sang sur les mains, le cou et une grande partie du visage. Elle semblait sortie droit d'un film d'horreur ! Son visage jusque-là déformé par la colère, a glissé vers la terreur. Root allait y rester. Elle avait tourné et levé son arme à l'instant où toutes les balles fusaient vers l'interface. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur, mais cette fois, elle réagit avec un temps de retard, peut-être parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle la raison d'une telle situation. Mais John fut plus rapide !

\- Root, a-t-il beuglé, baisse-toi !

L'interface a obéi, sentant dans son mouvement les balles la frôler. Reese l'a couverte en tirant sur leurs assaillants, suivi tout de suite après des tirs de Shaw. Permettant ainsi à Root de se mettre à couvert. Sam avait immédiatement tiré, juste quelques millisecondes après John. Elle serrait les dents de colère. Quand elle avait entendu Root, elle avait voulu lui gueuler de la fermer. Puis quand elle l'avait vue… Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ? Pourquoi une telle imprudence ? Et la honte l'avait submergée. C'était sa faute. L'interface avait rampé au sol jusqu'à derrière une voiture et elle ne tirait plus, elle était peut-être blessée. Sameen se déplaça tout en tirant jusqu'à arriver à elle.

\- Root ? Rien de cassé ?

\- Ça va, lui sourit l'interface. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ? ajouta-t-elle sévèrement.

Sameen déglutit.

\- J'ai fait un peu de ménage ! Répond-t-elle gauchement.

John tire encore. Root observe Shaw, et elle soupire.

\- T'aurais pas pu faire ça plus proprement ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'aurais pu.

\- Mais ?

Sam réfléchit. Pourquoi avait-elle fait si sanglant ? Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Efficace et définitive. Mais maintenant… Elle regarde ses mains, et son regard glisse vers son buste. Elle est couverte de sang. Elle attrape la main de Root et la guide sur son propre visage. Quand elle la retire, elle se rend compte que la main de Root est rouge vive. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est couverte de sang. Elle respire vite. Ça y est, elle se fait peur. À nouveau. Root voit ses pensées défiler. La grande brune la voit reprendre pied. Elle la voit comprendre toute seule. Mais elle doit le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… je… c'est rien… je…

Les tirs résonnent soudain dans ses oreilles. John ne les dérange pas mais Shaw vient de sortir de cet état de grâce où rien ne comptait à part de Root.

\- Merde, Root. Il faut qu'on bouge.

Elle tente de se relever mais Root la retient et la plaque, assise de force au sol.

\- Pourquoi Shaw ?

\- Ça m'a paru une bonne idée.

\- Ouais, ça, j'avais deviné mais pourquoi ?

\- Root, il faut… John…

Les tirs fusent encore mais Root ne bouge pas. Elle ne quitte pas Shaw des yeux.

\- Pour l'instant, on ne bouge pas. John nous libère la voie.

Elle s'installe confortablement face à elle.

\- Alors ? Reprend-t-elle joyeusement en ignorant la fusillade.

Shaw la regarde hallucinante avant de soupirer. Mais elle est coincée, et avec Root, rien ne sert de discuter.

\- Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se relèvent, avoue-t-elle enfin.

Elle marque une pause et soupire.

\- Et ce n'était pas une bonne idée, continue-t-elle. Je vais… Ok c'était idiot, tu as gagné.

\- C'est gentil ça, Sam, sourit-elle. J'apprécie cette faveur que tu me fais. Mais ne le fais pas que pour moi.

Sam soupire. Ne pas devenir un monstre. Ce monstre. Celui que Samaritain a créé. Elle acquiesce et essuie ses mains sur son pantalon avant de s'essuyer le visage sur les manches de son pull. Root sourit en la voyant faire. Et Ariane est soulagée.

\- Ok, on peut y aller maintenant ? demande brusquement Shaw.

\- Ariane ?

\- Wood n'est nulle part en vue dans le bâtiment, les informe l'IA. Par contre, il y a eu du mouvement à l'arrière.

\- Du mouvement ? S'informe calmement Shaw.

\- Un bidon d'huile est tombé à terre.

Root pince des lèvres. La porte arrière est à 50 bons mètres d'elles.

\- Shaw, trouve-le, ordonne-t-elle. Et sois sympa, ramène-le en un seul morceau vivant.

\- Humph.

\- Shaw ?

\- Oui, oui, oui. C'est ok, bougonne-t-elle.

\- Je te couvre. Vas-y.

Sam se lève et fonce dès que Root tire. Sameen tire sur les assaillants, elle aussi, mais plus pour les tuer, juste les obliger à se mettre à couvert. Elle n'a pas demandé pourquoi c'était à elle d'aller sauver ce crétin de Wood et pas à Root ou à John alors qu'elle venait de déraper en beauté une fois de plus. Mais après tout, c'était clair. Et évident. Root tirait avec deux armes. Elle couvrait mieux que quiconque. Et John était trop loin de la sortie arrière. Sameen passe sans encombre et traverse le garage. L'arrière est une immense décharge de voitures. Calme comme un cimetière. Un peu troublé par le bruit de la fusillade au loin. Son arme est tenue fermement dans sa main et elle ne tremble pas. Sameen le cherche. Ce crétin est forcément là.

\- Sam ? S'informe Root dans son oreille tout en continuant de nettoyer la zone. Tu as trouvé Wood ?

Shaw plisse les yeux. Où est ce minable ?!

\- Shaw ? Insiste Root. Tu vas me répondre ?

\- Chut, claque sèchement Sameen. Laisse-moi me concentrer.

Une silhouette bouge soudain à toute allure de voiture en voiture.

\- Je l'ai.

\- On arrive, l'informe Root.

Ils ont mis à terre tous leurs assaillants. Shaw n'a pas l'intention de laisser Root et John s'occuper de Wood. Elle veut s'en charger elle-même. Hors de question qu'elle ne serve à rien. Si elle parvient à attraper ce crétin et à ne pas le tuer, on ne lui reprochera surement pas sa précédente attitude.

\- Je le vois, claque-t-elle en fonçant.

\- Shaw, attends, intervient Reese. Où tu es ? Shaw ?

Mais elle ne répond pas, soupirant juste profondément de colère. Elle sort son arme et avance d'un pas assuré mais prudent là où elle pense avoir vu Wood. Elle se camoufle derrière une camionnette abandonnée et cabossée qui n'a ni moteur ni capot, puis elle fait soudain volte-face, l'arme tendue devant elle. Mais il n'est pas là. Une rafale de balles la force à soudain se mettre à terre. Il lui tire dessus. Elle est à terre, indemne mais pas en sureté. Et elle ne sait pas où il est. De où tire-t-il ? Elle roule au sol alors que les balles rebondissent sur la terre poussiéreuse là où elle était il y a quelques millisecondes. Sam trouve refuge sous la camionnette. Elle rampe et sort de l'autre côté du camion. Il tire encore sur elle et Shaw le repère enfin, planqué derrière une voiture vert foncé. Elle est furieuse alors elle passe derrière un véhicule voisin sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il s'acharne encore contre la camionnette qu'il crible de balles. Shaw se redresse et pose un genou sur le sol. Elle souffle un bon coup, lève son arme, fait le vide et elle tire. Il se met à couvert et cesse de tirer. Elle fait de même. Le calme soudain revient. Elle se redresse et avance vers lui prudemment, son arme toujours tendue. Elle s'approche de la voiture verte et braque son arme en la contournant. Mais il n'y a plus personne. Elle jure pour elle-même et un boucan de voiture démarrant en trombe dans un dérapage infernal la fait réagir. Shaw court. Une voiture rouge fonce sur un chemin entre les véhicules abandonnés. Il va s'enfuir, elle doit l'arrêter. Elle court encore plus vite et elle atterrit sur le chemin. Il lui fonce droit dessus et elle lève son arme. Puis elle l'abaisse. On ne veut pas qu'elle tire alors elle ne tirera pas. Ils verront bien cette fois à quelle ordure ils ont à faire et on cesserait de lui reprocher de vouloir les tuer. Elle sourit d'un air mauvais. Ce crétin ne l'écraserait pas et sinon… Elle refoule loin d'elle cette hypothèse. Elle saura bientôt ce qu'il a décidé. Elle s'en moque presque. S'il l'écrase, elle prouvera qu'elle a raison de réagir de la sorte, qu'ils sont tous bien stupides de la traiter comme une criminelle psychopathe. Qu'il l'écrase donc, tiens ! Se réjouit-elle sans décrocher son sourire mauvais de ses lèvres.

\- SHAW, a hurlé Root avec l'énergie du désespoir.

C'était trop tard, elle n'arriverait jamais à temps. La fusillade entre Shaw et Wood l'avait éloignée du chemin sur lequel se trouvait Sameen. Elle l'avait cherchée trop loin entre les voitures. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait repérée, elle était à des kilomètres, non à des années lumières d'elle. Si loin. Et le danger qui lui arrivait dessus. Tout avait semblait ralentir et elle avait bondi en avant en hurlant son prénom. Pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas ? Root sait qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à temps. Elle est trop loin. Elle avait hurlé pour la réveiller, son cri déchirant de terreur résonnant dans tout le cimetière des voitures. Mais Shaw n'avait pas entendu, ou n'avait pas voulu entendre. Et Root avait su que ce serait perdu, qu'elle l'avait perdue. Une fois encore. Les larmes étaient montées. Puis le temps s'est arrêté pour de bon. Seul son cri l'avait brisée.

Mais Shaw n'a pas bougé. De toute façon avec le brouhaha du moteur lui fonçant dessus, elle n'a rien entendu.

Root est sortie avant John du garage. Sameen ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais elle n'avait pas décroché dans un état second destructeur. Seul un soupir de colère avait répondu à l'interface. Elle était donc en colère. Ça ne rassure pas trop Root non plus. Ni Reese qui a compris l'urgence au ton de Root. Elle est plus près que lui de la sortie arrière et elle a foncé. Mais lui, il a dû d'abord s'occuper des deux derniers idiots encore planqués derrière une voiture avant de pouvoir les rejoindre. La décharge de voitures est grande, un immense terrain de cache-cache. Mais il a tout de suite vu Shaw, campée au milieu du chemin. Il n'a pas réfléchi, il a couru droit sur elle. Le danger allait la tuer, et elle ne bougeait pas. Il a vu son sourire, elle n'allait pas bouger. Elle était dingue, elle allait mourir. Root a hurlé, la voiture a foncé et ils ont roulé au sol, lui et elle. Sameen n'a même rien compris. La voiture n'a pas ralenti, ses pneus sont passés à quelques millimètres de son visage, Wood l'aurait tuée. Il n'aurait pas hésité. Root a soupiré de soulagement en manquant de tomber par terre. Elle était saine et sauve. John avait déboulé de nulle part à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon en lui fonçant dessus. Comme au rugby, il l'avait heurtée avec violence en la protégeant de ses deux bras. La poussière les avait recouverts. Quand Root les avait rejoints au pas de charge, ils étaient toujours au sol. Elle avait ouvert la bouche mais n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir un mot. Ils avaient remué. Shaw était déjà à genoux, prête à se remettre sur pied et Reese venait à peine de se mettre en position assise qu'il se tourna vers elle.

\- T'es folle ou quoi ? Fulmine-t-il.

Elle lui lance un regard assassin et son poing part droit vers son visage. Violent, assuré, mais… stoppé. Elle se retourne et voit Root qui lui maintient le bras. Sans ménagement, elle la tire et la remet debout. Elle est furieuse.

\- J'ai eu peur.

Sameen est sur le point de se dégager et de l'envoyer paître jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses yeux. Emplis de larmes. La colère de Shaw fond comme neige au soleil. Comment elle a pu lui faire ça ?

\- Fallait pas, grogne-t-elle sans se préoccuper de John qui se relève enfin. Je gérais parfaitement la situation. Wood se serait arrêté. Mais grâce à John, enrage-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, il s'est tiré. Pauvre con !

Et elle les plante là. Se dirigeant vers leur voiture. L'interface la regarde partir avant de regarder John. Il est resté calme, insondable.

\- Merci, lâche-t-elle.

Il pince les lèvres.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler. J'ai eu tort.

\- Je crois pas, murmure l'interface en se remettant en marche.

\- Root, cherche-t-il à la raisonner. Tu vois bien qu'elle est ingérable.

\- Pas du tout. Elle cherche à s'en sortir.

\- Si elle pouvait éviter de finir sous une voiture pour ça…

\- Tu as fait ton job de partenaire. Et elle te remerciera.

Il soupire, atteignant la voiture avec Root. Shaw s'est assise sur le capot, furieuse. Son regard noir est perdu dans le vide intersidéral. Elle se tourne brusquement vers eux.

\- Alors, on y va ? Vous foutez quoi ?! Crache-t-elle en sautant au bas du capot.

Root et Reese entrent dans le véhicule sans commentaire. Lui au volant, elle sur le siège passager. Shaw s'assoit à l'arrière.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Très bien, sourit Madame Speifligher. Et maintenant, qui peut me dire combien font 34+19 ? Attention, ce calcul est très difficile.

Lou croit halluciner. Elle a la bouche grande ouverte d'une stupeur endormie. Et dire qu'elle a sauté une classe ! 34+19 ? Sérieusement, c'est difficile ça ? Sa tête ne tient debout que grâce à son bras sur lequel elle est lourdement appuyée. Son regard pivote à nouveau vers l'horloge. Elle soupire en son âme intérieure. C'est interminable. Elle va s'endormir si ça continue. Alors pour rester éveiller, elle se force à calculer mentalement. 34+19, puis 34-19, puis 34x19, et enfin 34 divisé par 19. Elle s'arrête au troisième nombre décimal. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle sent ses paupières lourdes. Elle va s'endormir ou mourir d'ennui. Au choix. L'école est une véritable torture ! Alors pour ne pas tomber brutalement sur sa table, elle a détaillé son institutrice qui passait dans les rangs vérifier les réponses au calcul qu'elle a donné et auquel tous ses petits camarades s'acharnent à répondre. Madame Speifligher. Elle doit avoir la cinquantaine. Vieille au jugée sévère de Louisa. Ennuyante. Des lunettes aux verres épais, retenues par des chainettes ridicules. On dirait une vieille libellule qui aurait perdu le chemin de la mare. Elle soupire profondément et son institutrice vient enfin la voir. Louisa n'a rien écrit.

\- Ça n'est pas grave, Louisa, sourit-elle avec gentillesse. Tu es nouvelle et je comprends que tu puisses être perdue. Tu veux que je t'explique ?

\- Pas la peine, je sais le faire.

Un air sévère remplace la gentillesse peinte sur le visage de la libellule et Louisa se rend compte qu'elle a été impolie. Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise. Elle n'est pas censée se faire remarquer.

\- Alors, où est le calcul ? S'impatiente son institutrice. À moins que tu n'aies menti pour ne pas faire ton…

\- Ça fait 53, la coupe Louisa avec colère sans pouvoir se retenir face à ce qu'elle prend pour une insulte. Je l'ai fait de tête. Si j'écris trop dans le cahier, il en faudra un autre dans l'année et ce n'est pas bon pour les arbres.

Madame Speifligher la regarde abasourdie. L'excuse de Louisa est pourrie. Elle n'a juste pas envie d'écrire, elle se trouve trop douée pour ça. Prétentieuse !

\- Ne pense pas aux arbres et fais ce que je te demande.

\- La déforestation ne vous touche pas ? La teste Louisa en souriant de façon provoquante.

La gamine sait au fond qu'elle a tort de se montrer impolie. Cette femme ne lui a rien fait. Mais Louisa est tellement exaspérée d'être coincée ici que sa colère va tomber sur elle. Madame Speifligher ne se fâche pas et prend sur elle-même. Elle a compris que la gamine veut la pousser à bout et elle n'entrera pas dans son jeu.

\- Si le sujet te plait tant, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que tu nous en fasses un exposé demain matin.

Lou ouvre grand les yeux en redressant sa tête sans l'aide de son bras. La libellule vient de lui clouer le bec. Mais pas question de reculer. Elle lui lance un défi et des tas d'autres enfants de la classe la regardent, attendant de la voir reculer face à l'adulte, de la voir fuir dans un trou de souris. Mais Lou ne fuira pas, elle en a marre de fuir.

\- Ok, murmure-t-elle.

\- En attendant, continue Madame Speifligher en attrapant une feuille de couleur grise dans l'armoire derrière elle. Ecris les calculs sur ça.

Louisa fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est du papier recyclé, lui souffle Madame Speifligher dans un sourire avant de se relever pour aller aider un autre enfant.

Lou la regarde s'éloigner avant de sourire. Elle a eu tort et elle le sait, elle ira s'excuser plus tard pour s'être comportée comme une vraie peste mais elle fera quand même son exposé pour demain. Elle écrit les calculs et les résultats sans les poser. Aussi bien les additions imposées, que les soustractions, les multiplications et les divisions qu'elle a inventées. Puis elle a fini et s'ennuie à nouveau. Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre à sa gauche. Il fait chaud, mais l'automne sera bientôt là. Elle aime et n'aime pas cette saison. Comme toutes les autres saisons en fait. En tout, elle voit du positif et du négatif. Elle aime les couleurs des arbres en automne, et la pluie pour sauter à pieds joints dans les flaques d'eau. Mais elle déteste être mouillée, les habits qui collent à la peau et empêchent de bouger et le froid. Le froid ne lui rappelle rien de génial. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à aller chercher des glaces dans le congélateur. Elle chasse le souvenir pour le moment, se promettant d'en parler à Ariane plus tard.

À la pause méridienne, elle mange à nouveau seule. Elle est vraiment nulle pour se faire des amis. Elle n'est franchement pas du genre à s'approcher des autres avec un sourire aimable et un paquet de bonbons à offrir. Parfois, elle se dit que sa mère a raison, elle ressemble plus à Sameen, que l'une comme l'autre ne veulent se l'avouer. Elle mange doucement son repas quand une fille se plante devant elle.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demande-t-elle en pointant la chaise vide.

Louisa la regarde surprise avant de secouer la tête. La nouvelle venue s'installe. Lou la connait, elle est dans sa classe. Naina Harris. Elle fait une tête de plus que Louisa, elle a la peau mat et des yeux marron, des cheveux fins, raides et noirs. Elle est super jolie avec des boucles d'oreilles pendantes dignes des belles princesses. Pourtant, elle semble, elle aussi, assez seule dans cet endroit. Son origine hindoue n'en avait pas fait la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Louisa ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Naina semblait gentille, mais assez timide. Et malmenée par un groupe de filles que Lou ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Alisson Doveney, Eva Stock et Rachel Pomwet.

Naina sort son repas et mange en silence. Louisa se rend compte qu'elle l'observe et que c'est mal venu. Elle se demande quand même ce qu'elle vient faire ici. Naina ne lui a pas parlé depuis que Louisa est arrivée dans sa classe. D'ailleurs personne n'avait fait un effort pour venir vers elle, et il faut dire qu'elle n'en avait pas fait non plus beaucoup. Lou jette un coup d'œil dans le réfectoire bruyant. Des tas d'enfants mangent et rient. Elle repère au loin le groupe de filles qui semble être hostile à Naina. Elles n'ont encore rien fait à Louisa mais la gamine s'est promis de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds si l'envie leur en prenait. Leur table est isolée et c'est la plus calme. Peut-être que Naina aspirait tout comme elle-même au silence et à la détente. À passer une heure sans se faire railler par des pestes sans cervelles.

\- Tu as l'air douée en math, lâche-t-elle soudain.

Lou cesse de mastiquer et redresse la tête surprise. Elle a la bouche pleine et elle sait que sa tête doit être un spectacle hilarant entre son air surpris et ses joues gonflées de nourriture. Elle avale.

\- Euh, je me débrouille, murmure-t-elle incertaine.

\- Moi, je comprends rien, soupire Naina en souriant timidement maintenant que Lou lui a répondu. Tu dois être super intelligente pour réussir à calculer de tête.

\- Non, assure Louisa.

Un silence gêné s'installe entre les deux fillettes. Lou sait qu'elle doit dire quelque chose. Un truc sympa.

\- Tu veux que je te montre comment je fais ? propose-t-elle.

Naina avale et sourit avant d'acquiescer. Lou et elle finissent de manger puis Louisa sort un cahier et écrit le calcul de ce matin. 34+19. Lou lui explique qu'elle commence par isoler les unités puis elle additionne. 4+9. Naina compte sur ses doigts pendant ce qui semble être une éternité pour Louisa. Cette dernière lui explique que 9 est proche de 10 et donc qu'elle doit enlever et le rajouter à 9 pour avoir 10. Et ainsi elle calcule 10+3, ce qui est plus simple. Naina la regarde avec de grands yeux mais acquiesce. Louisa lui fait poser le 3 et retenir le 1 en retenu dans les dizaines avant de lui faire calculer 3+1+1 qui font 5. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a été trop vite, Naina est perdue. Alors elle recommence avec d'autres calculs et la petite hindoue s'en sort de mieux en mieux avant d'y parvenir seule. Elle souffle un bon coup et lui sourit.

\- Merci Louisa.

Louisa lui sourit avant de la regarder s'éloigner pour jeter un papier à la poubelle. Et voilà, pense Louisa avec regret, elle l'aime bien. Ne pas trop s'attacher. Si jamais son identité est grillée, elle devra encore changer d'école. Si elle se fait une amie ici et qu'ensuite elle doit partir… Louisa n'aime pas ça ! Pourtant quand Naina revient à la table, elle ne l'envoie pas paître. Elles apprennent doucement à se connaitre pendant les minutes suivantes. Naina lui parle de ses parents, de ses coutumes. Pour Louisa, c'est plus difficile de répondre à ses questions. La première est simple, elle n'a pas de père, juste sa mère et l'amie de sa mère. Naina semble surprise qu'elles vivent avec deux femmes mais par respect, elle ne fait aucun commentaire désobligeant. Après tout, Louisa ne s'était pas montrée odieuse quand Naina lui avait parlé de ses croyances, son attitude avait même été très respectueuse et elle avait même demandé des précisions et des détails en s'intéressant sincèrement. La deuxième question est déjà plus compliquée quand Naina lui demande le travail que fait sa mère. Et Louisa ment en affirmant que sa mère est romancière. La question suivante lui donne des suées froides quand Naina lui demande où elle habite. Lou ouvre la bouche sans savoir quoi dire mais de toute façon, elle n'a pas le temps d'inventer un nouveau mensonge. Alisson est arrivée derrière Naina et lui a tiré d'un coup sec sa longue natte noire, faisant crier de douleur l'enfant. Elle se retourne et se décompose en découvrant l'objet de son malheur. Louisa sent la colère monter en voyant Eva et Rachel rirent.

\- Tu permets, claque-t-elle sèchement à Alisson. On discute.

Alisson se tourne vers elle, un sourire mauvais.

\- Je savais pas que les demi-portions parlaient, rit-elle, provoquant l'hilarité chez ses deux idiotes de copines.

\- Comme tu vois, rétorque Louisa souriante bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

Alisson pose ses yeux sur le cahier sorti et où le nom de Louisa figure.

\- C'est Deffe ton nom ? Sourit-elle

Louisa ne répond pas et hausse les sourcils. Elle voit mal où elle va en venir.

\- Oh, je croyais que c'était Deaf [sourde], se moque Alisson. Ça t'irait mieux.

Ses deux copines s'esclaffent et elle-même rit comme une idiote de ce qui semble lui être une super blague. Naina baisse la tête mais Louisa se lève, renversée de sa stupidité. Elle sourit largement à Alisson et cette dernière finit par cesser de se moquer.

\- Oh, soupire Louisa avec un grand sourire moqueur. C'est triste à ton âge de ne pas savoir encore lire.

Le sourire d'Alisson glisse définitivement et elle regarde Louisa avec colère.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, poursuit Lou. Ça viendra, tu as déjà réussi à décoder le D et le E. C'est bien, la félicite-t-elle en lui parlant comme à une débile profonde.

Les deux copines d'Alisson ne bougent plus et Alisson, elle-même, semble ne pas en revenir. Naina ne peut retenir un rire alors que Louisa regarde toujours Doveney en souriant. Alisson se tourne vers elle avec colère.

\- Je serais toi, je ne la ramènerais pas trop, la lolita des bidonvilles.

Ces deux copines s'esclaffent à nouveau, et Naina s'enfonce dans sa chaise mais Louisa reste debout et droite face aux trois pestes.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu fréquentes, la prévient Alisson.

\- C'est une menace ? Rit Louisa. Tu ne devrais pas me chercher.

Alisson la regarde de haut en bas et rit. Louisa est bien plus petite qu'elle.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense, continue Louisa. Tu t'acharnes sur Naina parce que tu es jalouse d'elle.

Alisson ouvre de grands yeux et éclate de rire.

\- Jalouse ? D'elle ? rétorque-t-elle en regardant Naina avec dédain. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est bien plus jolie que toi, répond Louisa du tac au tac.

\- Elle est bronzée, crache Alisson avec haine, toute trace de sourire disparue.

Naina sent les larmes monter. Et Louisa sent sa colère exploser en elle.

\- Et je suis également jalouse de toi ? continue Alisson en se moquant de nouveau. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis infiniment plus intelligente que toi, siffle Louisa.

\- Evidemment si tu privilégies l'intelligence à la beauté…

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend et s'arme d'un sourire méchant. Imitée par ses copines. Louisa la regarde avec haine et se moque d'elle à son tour.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire, toi, dans la vie ? Vu que tu n'as ni l'une ni l'autre.

Le sourire d'Alisson glisse pour de bon cette fois, pas celui de Louisa. Naina ouvre grand la bouche, Louisa n'a pas froid aux yeux. Alisson contourne la table pour venir se planter devant elle. Cette dernière ne recule pas d'un millimètre. Naina se lève, prête à la défendre un peu mais Rachel et Eva appuient sur ses épaules et la rassoient sèchement sur sa chaise. Ni Lou ni Alisson ne bronchent pendant un instant.

\- Tu as dit quoi là ? Enrage la plus grande.

Louisa sourit de plus belle. Alisson fait presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle mais elle ne lui fait pas peur.

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi, j'aurais dû utiliser des mots plus simples qui soient à ta portée. J'ai dit que vu que tu n'es ni belle ni intelligente, tu étais mal barrée dans la vie.

Alisson lance sa main, droit vers son visage mais Louisa réagit plus vite qu'elle. Elle bloque son bras comme Shaw le lui a appris, avant de lancer son pied dans le genou d'Alisson. Cette dernière tombe à terre en gémissant de douleur alors que Louisa lui tord le poignet dans son dos. Elle lui fait mal et Alisson pleure comme un bébé.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me chercher, siffle-t-elle dans son oreille.

Elle voit un adulte arriver et elle la lâche avant d'avoir des ennuis.

\- Tire-toi, ordonne-t-elle avant d'aller se rasseoir.

Alisson se relève, rouge de honte et de douleur, mais elle s'en va sans demander son reste, suivie de ses deux copines. Louisa mastique sa pomme comme si de rien n'était alors que Naina la regarde abasourdie. Lou soupire en elle-même. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr l'école. Ariane, quant à elle, se réjouit de la voir se sociabiliser un peu. Mais Louisa ne pense qu'à sa mère, à Shaw, à John. À leur mission. Elle aimerait bien faire une mission…

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Pourtant leur mission n'a rien de bien palpitant pour le moment. Victor Wood s'est réfugié dans un immeuble résidentiel de Brighton Beach. Il y est descendu depuis des heures et la nuit a fini par tomber. Les deux cartels sont désormais à sa poursuite. Victor Wood était un imbécile. Il s'était enfui de son garage miteux jusqu'à sa crack house du Bronx. Les deux cartels l'avaient facilement retrouvé et avant de s'occuper de Wood, ils avaient commencé par s'y affronter au cours d'une nouvelle fusillade. Wood était réfugié dans la maison et John, Root et Shaw avaient dû venir l'y secourir. Root était restée à l'extérieur pour couvrir Shaw et John qui avaient traversé la fusillade sans dommage grâce au soutien de l'interface, et ils étaient ainsi entrés dans la demeure. John comme Shaw soupçonnent désormais un peu l'excuse de Root de vouloir rester en retrait parce qu'elle est la plus à même de les couvrir efficacement comme un prétexte pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur cette mission en tant que partenaires. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit et étaient entrés. John avait fouillé l'étage, Shaw le rez-de-chaussée et la cave. Elle y avait allumé la lumière et avait découvert une vraie serre. Les plantations étaient partout. Du cannabis, Root avait encore une fois raison. Mais c'est Wood qu'elle voulait trouver. Root lui avait assuré avant de descendre de voiture qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour l'appréhender sans le liquider. Sameen avait levé les yeux au ciel, Reese n'avait rien dit. Root les avait couverts et Shaw était entrée avec son partenaire. Victor avait détalé dans un grand boucan quand Shaw avait allumé la lumière de la cave. Il était surement venu ici pour récupérer un peu de sa marchandise. Trop tard, les cartels avaient été plus rapides. Sam avait sorti son arme et lui avait couru après dans le sous-sol. Il s'était caché encore une fois.

\- Je ne travaille pas pour les cartels, le prévient-elle. Je ne te tuerai pas, mais eux par contre ne se gêneront pas. Alors sors de là gentiment.

Il n'avait bien sûr pas bougé. Au dehors, la fusillade faisait encore rage. Root semait la zizanie parmi les deux partis colombiens, les mettant à terre pour libérer le passage d'une extraction future. Mais quand Shaw avait fouillé plus en détail la cave durant les minutes suivantes, elle s'est aperçue que Wood avait filé par une trappe.

\- Il s'est tiré par derrière, informa-t-elle ses coéquipiers.

Elle allait ressortir quand elle eut une idée en apercevant une citerne de gaz. Cette dernière était là pour maintenir une température constante de 28°C propre à la culture. Shaw a souri en la regardant. Il était temps d'augmenter la température avant de sortir pour retrouver Reese et ensuite rejoindre Root. La confusion totale régnait mais les cartels semblaient avoir compris que Victor s'était enfui. Certains d'entre eux l'avaient vu mais ils n'avaient pas pu le poursuivre, retenus par Root et ses tirs. Quand Shaw et John sont ressortis de la maison sous le bruit des balles, certains colombiens y sont entrés dans l'espoir d'y retrouver leur marchandise.

Shaw avait souri méchamment et John avait tout de suite été inquiet mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire en rejoignant Root. Tous trois s'étaient mis à couvert et les colombiens avaient profité de leur repli pour se remettre à se tirer dessus, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'au dehors de la maison. Au dehors, ça n'aurait pas posé de problème sauf le boucan pour les voisins. Mais au-dedans … Les sirènes de police hurlèrent au loin et se rapprochèrent à la seconde où la maison explosa. Le souffle de l'explosion coucha tous les hommes à l'extérieur et les envoya au sol. Ils se relevèrent mais pour ceux entrés quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

John avait jeté un coup d'œil à Shaw qui souriait encore d'un air méchant, puis il s'est tourné vers Root en secouant la tête d'un air dépité. Il s'est installé au volant, puis a attendu que les deux femmes soient à bord pour démarrer. Il fallait retrouver Wood, chose faite grâce à Finch. Le silence du trajet puis de la planque où ils l'ont surveillé a exaspéré Sameen. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Victor Wood était mal barré. La marchandise avait brûlé et les colombiens n'allaient pas en rester là. Le cartel Del Valle voulait sa tête, le second Cartel voulait qu'il paye d'une façon plus matérielle. La marchandise avait brûlé et ils voulaient récupérer leur argent. Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient vendu les plants à Wood. Ce dernier était donc responsable à leurs yeux.

Finch avait retrouvé Wood en cherchant dans son passé. En arrivant à New-York, ses parents s'étaient installés dans cet immeuble où il s'était planqué à l'heure actuelle. Root cherche elle aussi et découvre que ce lieu a également vu grandir les sœurs Mrek. Harold s'était renseigné auprès de Mlle Shaw de l'état dans lequel elle avait laissé leur numéro.

\- Je l'ai pas touché, grogna-t-elle, mécontente. Lui par contre a essayé de m'écraser si ça vous intéresse.

C'était vrai ça, franchement. Pourquoi ça ne marchait que dans un sens ?! Victor Wood n'était pas un saint, c'était même une belle ordure bien pourrie. Harold soupire.

\- Les cartels ne sont pas encore là, l'informe John.

\- Vos collègues de la criminelle en ont arrêté certains lors de l'explosion dans le Bronx.

\- Lionel va avoir du travail, sourit John.

Il est soulagé qu'on ne l'ait pas appelé. Ariane n'y était pas étrangère. Elle avait justifié une infiltration pour faire tomber un trafic de drogue important.

\- Malheureusement, le problème de monsieur Wood n'est pas réglé, poursuit Harold, contrarié. Plusieurs colombiens sont parvenus à échapper à la police. Ils parcourent la ville à la recherche de notre numéro.

\- Ils vont le retrouver d'ici quelques heures, soupire Root avec un petit sourire un coin.

\- Au moins, on n'aura peut-être pas à s'ennuyer longtemps, soupire Sameen en s'installant plus confortablement sur la banquette arrière.

Elle s'endort quelques temps après et aucun bruit ne trouble son sommeil. Root sourit au petit bruit qu'elle fait en respirant, presque un petit ronflement. Regarder Shaw dormir est rassurant pour elle, mais devant John, elle évite de le faire trop franchement.

\- Si seulement elle pouvait toujours être aussi détendue, murmure John alors que la respiration de Sameen s'amplifie avec bruit.

Root sourit au bruit que fait Shaw avant de se tourner vers John. Son sourire glisse alors qu'il la regarde fermement.

\- C'est fini, Root, claque-t-il sèchement.

Elle le regarde, emplie de tristesse.

\- Non, souffle-t-elle en le suppliant.

\- Je veux plus d'elle sur une mission.

Elle détourne son regard vers la fenêtre et secoue la tête en serrant les dents de colère.

\- Elle est trop franche à vouloir se faire tuer, Root. Et… elle va se tuer si ça continue.

Il marque une pause alors qu'elle refuse toujours de le regarder.

\- Et nous avec, achève-t-il.

\- Donne-lui encore une chance, murmure Root en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Il soupire.

\- S'il-te-plait, le supplie-t-elle.

\- …

\- Je t'en prie.

\- …

\- John… C'est elle… C'est Sameen.

\- Il faut qu'on la protège d'elle-même pour le moment, Root. Et le terrain, en ce moment, c'est pas bon pour elle.

\- Elle ne voudra jamais.

\- Toi, elle t'écoutera, assure-t-il.

\- Et si ça n'est pas ce que je veux ! réplique-t-elle avec colère.

Elle déteste qu'il fasse ça, qu'il prenne la décision pour elle comme si Shaw n'était qu'une petite femme fragile et stupide. Ça l'agace prodigieusement et la seule raison pour laquelle Root se retient de lui en mettre une, c'est parce que c'est John, parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie, parce qu'il a sauvé la vie de Sameen.

\- Alors c'est moi qui le ferais, laisse-t-il tomber.

Elle ouvre la bouche, furieuse, prête à défendre la cause de Shaw. Mais elle n'en a pas le temps.

\- Il y a du mouvement, annonce-t-il en se redressant.

Root laisse la conversation en suspens, se promettant de la reprendre plus tard. Elle se tourne vers l'immeuble. Du mouvement, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Un groupe d'individu s'est attroupé là, quinze pour être exact, Ariane a compté. Les colombiens. Le cartel Del Valle, l'informe Ariane.

\- Ils l'ont retrouvé si vi…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Une femme descend de voiture et rejoint le groupe, elle aussi aux portes de l'immeuble. Une femme dont elle a vu la photographie sur son téléphone plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Rebecca Mrek, marmonne-t-elle, sidérée.

\- Quoi ? ne comprend pas John, focalisé sur les types qui s'arment lourdement.

\- Rebecca Mrek, répète Root lentement en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Elle est là.

Reese se tourne enfin vers la fille. Il fronce les sourcils. Root observe la nouvelle venue en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Les éléments viennent de tous se recoller dans le bon sens.

\- C'est elle qui a monté ce manège, comprend-t-elle. Shaw avait raison, elle a piégé Wood pour venger sa sœur. Evidemment qu'elle sait qu'il est ici. Elle aussi a grandi là !

Le groupe entre dans l'immeuble.

\- Il faut qu'on intervienne, ordonne Reese en ouvrant la portière. Wood va y rester.

Mais il ne descend pas tout de suite. Deux SUV noirs viennent de s'arrêter devant l'immeuble. Le second cartel aux trousses de Wood vient de le retrouver également. Un groupe de onze hommes entre dans l'immeuble. Soit 26 au total.

\- On va avoir besoin de tout le monde sur le coup, sourit victorieusement Root.

Il la regarde, contrarié. Inquiet.

\- On ne sera pas assez de trois, continue l'interface en ouvrant la portière avant de descendre.

Elle ouvre le coffre, bien décidée à s'armer lourdement. Elle charge un sac d'armes et d'explosif, ainsi qu'un ordinateur. Pendant ce temps, John ouvre la portière arrière et tente de réveiller Sam… en douceur.

\- Shaw, la secoue-t-il par l'épaule.

Elle grogne de mécontentement sans émerger. Elle dort bien, ça fait longtemps.

\- Shaw, appelle-t-il à nouveau en la secouant plus fort. Debout, réveille-to…

Un énorme coup en plein visage le fait reculer. Il porte ses deux mains sur son nez endolori, lâchant une grossièreté.

\- Oh, je vous demande pardon, commence Sameen en se redressant à moitié réveillée, je vous avais pris pour…

Elle s'arrête quand elle voit John se masser la cloison nasale. Elle se souvient de son comportement stupide à son égard tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, c'est toi, soupire-t-elle. Bah, peu importe alors.

Le coffre claque alors que Root sourit largement à leur échange.

\- Viens, on bouge, dit-elle à Sameen qui sort de la voiture.

\- Où ? demande-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en acceptant les armes qu'elle lui tend.

\- Le numéro, l'informe Root pour toute réponse.

\- Je crois que tu m'as cassé le nez, l'informe John très calmement.

Sam le regarde en soupirant. Franchement agacée.

\- Les hommes sont tous des bébés, lui rétorque-t-elle. Tu vas pleurer pour un petit bobo ?! Se moque-t-elle.

Il soupire mais n'ajoute rien alors qu'ils se dirigent vers l'immeuble.

\- Y a eu du nouveau ? demande Shaw qui regrette de s'être endormie.

Root lui explique rapidement pour les deux cartels et pour Rebecca Mrek, mais pas pour ce que John pense de sa présence sur cette mission.

\- T'aurais dû me réveiller, claque Shaw en ouvrant la porte vitrée de l'immeuble pour les faire entrer.

\- Je ne me lasse jamais de te regarder dormir, lui avoue Root avec un clin d'œil complice. Tu es si adorable quand tu ronfles.

\- Je ronfle pas, s'insurge Shaw.

\- Bon, les filles, on peut revenir au sujet principal.

Sam lui en est très reconnaissante. Root détache à contrecœur son regard de la petite brune.

\- Bon, voilà le plan…

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Naina sourit en finissant de poser son calcul dans la bibliothèque. Elle vérifie sur la calculatrice et son sourire s'élargie. La technique de Louisa marche du tonnerre. Elle lève la tête pour la chercher du regard. Elle est encore sur l'ordinateur à faire sa recherche sur les arbres. Naina la trouve incroyable, elle est censée être plus jeune qu'elle et Louisa l'a défendue comme personne tout à l'heure à la cantine. Lou jette un coup d'œil sur un livre ouvert proche de l'ordinateur et elle ajoute encore quelques notes sur sa feuille. Elle était allée s'excuser auprès de l'institutrice en fin d'après-midi avant de sortir de classe. Elle lui avait aussi demandé combien de temps devait durer son exposé. Naina l'avait attendue à la porte de la classe et Lou lui avait souri, heureuse de la voir. Elles étaient sorties ensemble de l'école en riant, projetant un temps de travail ensemble. Naina avait été heureuse et Louisa aussi. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord. Lou avait sorti son téléphone pour prévenir Lionel qu'elle voulait aller travailler avec une amie. Ce dernier était de toute façon tellement débordé avec une fusillade dans le Bronx que ça l'arrangeait bien. Ariane trouvait l'idée excellente, Root avait, elle aussi, approuvé quand sa fille l'avait appelée.

Le père de Naina la reprenait chaque jour devant l'école en voiture, Naina avait assuré à Louisa qu'il pourrait les déposer à la bibliothèque et même les reprendre après. La présence de l'homme a dissuadé Alisson Doveney et ses deux copines de mettre son plan de casser la figure à Louisa Deffe à exécution. Alisson les regarde d'un œil méchant. Naina discute avec son père quelques secondes avant que ce dernier n'acquiesce en souriant. Les deux fillettes montent en voiture. Root a vérifié les antécédents de cet homme avant de bien vouloir lui confier sa fille. Ariane a cautionné et veille au grain. Louisa est en sécurité, et se socialiser est fondamental pour qu'elle progresse et avance suite au traumatisme qu'elle a subi.

Louisa ferme le livre, retire sa clé USB et éteint l'ordinateur. Elle relie la feuille de son exposé de demain, ça lui semble bien. Très bien même. Elle a prévu un beau diaporama avec des photos percutantes, des vidéos saisissantes. Son portable vibre. " Oreillette ", lit-elle. Elle sourit avant de la remettre. Elle n'arrive pas à la garder non-stop.

\- C'est du bon boulot, Lou.

La gamine sourit. Elle ne peut pas lui répondre ici. Si elle parle toute seule, Naina va la prendre pour une dingue. Sans parler de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce silencieuse.

\- Et j'aime bien aussi Naina, ajoute Ariane. Elle a l'air gentille.

Louisa se tourne vers Naina en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. L'IA voit tout de suite qu'elle est contrariée. Naina s'avance vers elle.

\- J'ai réussi, lui chuchote-t-elle victorieusement en lui montrant les calculs.

Lou observe la feuille d'un air distrait avant de lui sourire.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai fini, annonce-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires. On y va ?

Naina est rentrée en voiture avec son père. Ce dernier avait proposé de raccompagner Louisa chez elle, mais elle a eu peur de dévoiler son adresse. Alors elle a décliné, assurant que sa mère allait la récupérer dans quelques minutes. Elle a attendu de voir la voiture disparaitre avant de se diriger vers le métro.

\- Tu aurais pu rentrer en voiture, lui fait remarquer Ariane.

\- Hum, marmonne Lou. On ne sait jamais. Je vais attendre de voir si je peux avoir confiance.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit juste une question de confiance, Louisa. Tu t'inquiètes ?

La gamine entre dans la rame de métro et ne lui répond pas. Elle s'installe sur un siège au fond.

\- Tu as pourtant l'air de l'apprécier. Et c'est bien que tu te fasses des amis.

\- Si c'est pour mentir sur tout, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir avoir de vrais amis.

Elle se mord les lèvres suite à son aveu. Le métro s'arrête de nouveau sans qu'elle ne bouge. Elle soupire.

\- C'est mal de mentir, martèle-t-elle. Vraiment mal.

L'IA reste quelques secondes sans lui répondre. Elle ne peut nier que l'éducation de la petite n'a en rien été bafouée ou négligée. Son interface avait fait les choses dans les règles pour que sa fille sache distinguer le bien du mal très nettement. Ou du moins était-ce net avant qu'elle se fasse attraper par Samaritain, avant qu'il ne l'oblige à grandir bien trop vite ! Le bien, le mal, leurs définitions exactes … L'IA a remarqué que ça semblait bien plus simple chez les enfants que chez les adultes. Et ça l'était aussi pour Lou avant. Et maintenant ? Ariane sait que Louisa a été traumatisée, mentalement torturée, écartelée entre ses convictions et la dure réalité de la vie d'adulte. Ou plutôt de la vie de sa mère. Louisa le nie, mais ce que Lambert lui a dit, continue de trotter dans sa tête. Le bien, le mal, leurs limites exactes… Un dilemme si complexe. Louisa avait mis les deux pieds dedans. Un sacré problème pour une enfant. Malgré tout, Ariane est fière de constater que Louisa discerne l'honnêteté de la félonie. Elle est bien d'accord avec la petite sur le mensonge, le poison dont il regorge telle une fontaine, mais…

\- C'est pire de mourir, non ?

Louisa ouvre grand les yeux. C'est hyper morbide cette conversation !

\- Mourir, c'est nul, déclare Louisa tout en descendant du métro pour rejoindre son nouveau chez elle

Mentir, c'est mal et mourir, c'est nul ! Ariane aurait bien envie de rire.

\- Le mensonge est nécessaire pour votre survie. Ça ne durera pas, Louisa. Un jour, Samaritain disparaitra et vous serez libres.

\- C'est quand, un jour ?

Ariane ne répond pas. Elle ne sait pas. Elle se concentre plutôt sur ses données.

\- Je sais au moins une chose, Lou : un jour, ce mensonge, que tu aimes tant et qui te fait si peur à la fois parce que tu as peur de le perdre, sera vrai.

Louisa ouvre la porte de l'appartement qu'elle referme immédiatement à clé derrière elle. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai ?

Elle jette ses sacs dans l'entrée, son manteau sur le fauteuil, et elle s'y effondre. Si fatiguée.

\- Oui, lui chuchote Ariane avec douceur alors que les yeux de la petite papillonnent. En attendant, dors bien, Loulou.

Elle entend ce petit surnom au moment où elle sombre dans les rêves. C'est mignon, un peu candide, presque niais. Ariane ne sait pas trop ce qui lui a pris. Elle sait qu'elle s'attache à la petite, mais ça va même au-delà. Ariane sait qu'elle noue avec Louisa plus qu'une simple relation de confiance et de confidence. Elle a noué avec elle une amitié, un amour sincère distinct de tous liens avec Root. Si pour tous, elle est Louisa ou même Lou. Pour elle, elle ne sera que Loulou.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Victor respire mal. Seul dans le noir. Dans un espace si étroit. Il appuie à nouveau plusieurs fois sur le bouton. En vain, l'ascenseur est bloqué. Ce sont eux, ce sont forcément eux. Il respire encore plus mal et n'arrive pas à se rassurer. Ils vont le tuer. Les bruits autour de lui, les coups de feu, les paroles étouffées qu'il n'entend pas bien. Tout ça le terrifie. Il a reconnu Rebecca avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment. Rebecca était vivante. Et elle est avec les colombiens. Il ne comprend rien. Il entend quelqu'un sauter sur le toit de l'ascenseur et il panique une ultime fois avant de faire feu au hasard dans le plafond. Quand il arrête, un calme de mort règne puis soudain une fumée envahit la cage d'ascenseur. Victor étouffe, tousse violement avant de s'effondrer au sol.

La fumée se dissipe et John ouvre la grille du toit de la cabine et saute dans cette dernière aux côtés de l'homme inconscient. Il lève les yeux six étages au-dessus vers Root et Sameen qui l'observent par les portes ouvertes du 17ème étage. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il ne voit que Shaw. Elle aurait aimé descendre à sa place mais Reese a eu trop peur d'un nouveau massacre, alors c'est elle qui lui jette la corde pour hisser l'homme jusqu'à elle, puis pour faire remonter John. Elle commence par jeter sa corde dans la cage d'ascenseur au-dessus d'une poutre épaisse qu'elle compte utiliser comme une sorte de poulie. Une fois la poutre franchie, la corde dégringole jusqu'à Reese qui est remonté sur le toit de la cabine, Victor Wood sur ses épaules. Shaw passe la corde dans son dos en travers de ses épaules, la main gauche prête à hisser, la main droite prête à retenir la corde. Pendant que John attache la corde autour du buste de Victor, Shaw s'assoit au sol et prend appui, les deux pieds posés de chaque côté des portes ouvertes du 17ème étage.

\- C'est bon, allez-y, l'informe Reese.

Et elle tire.

\- Root, ça va ? S'enquit-elle tout en effectuant sa tâche.

Des coups de feu lui répondent.

\- J'adore quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mon cœur, sourit l'interface.

Elle est aux prises avec les colombiens au 21ème étage. Le plan a évolué mais il est toujours aussi simple. Elle retient les cartels pendant que Shaw et John exfiltrent Wood.

Au départ, ils étaient montés tous les trois via les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où Victor se planquait. Mais en cours de route, ils avaient entendu une fusillade faisant rage entre les cartels colombiens. Root avait ouvert son ordinateur, Ariane lui passant les images du carnage au 21ème étage. La fumée, le plâtre qui vole, les cris des habitants réveillés… Victor avait profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir par l'ascenseur. Root avait alors tapé sur le clavier à une vitesse folle et elle avait coupé l'électricité, condamnant ainsi l'ascenseur. John avait ouvert les portes de la cage d'ascenseur à leur étage. Il ne restait plus qu'à récupérer le numéro. Le temps que Sam trouve une corde et qu'elle revienne, John était déjà descendu via les câbles de l'ascenseur. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle allait descendre chercher ce sale type ! Il n'écoutait rien, elle aurait bien envie de lui foutre une deuxième châtaigne ! Elle avait croisé Root quelques secondes plus tôt montant via les escaliers jusqu'au lieu du carnage. Les balles volaient à travers les murs et les portes des appartements. Si elle n'intervenait pas, il y aurait des morts parmi les civils. La police serait bientôt là. De plus, plusieurs colombiens avaient vu Wood s'enfuir par l'ascenseur. Le temps était donc compté. Root, Sameen et John devaient se séparer. Shaw n'avait pas été d'accord pour que Root reste seule face à vingt-six individus armés. Elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin car Root l'avait coupée.

\- Il faut parfois se quitter pour mieux se retrouver, l'avait taquinée la grande brune en continuant à faire feu.

La vérité c'est qu'elle voulait que John et Shaw se retrouvent seuls pour que John se rende compte qu'il avait besoin de Sameen et qu'elle pouvait atteindre l'objectif de leur mission. De plus, Root était la plus à même de retenir les colombiens en tirant à deux mains, et elle n'aurait pas la force de hisser Wood, Shaw lui avait interdit de forcer sur son épaule. Alors Sam avait céder face à Root et à ses arguments. L'interface n'avait rien dit à Reese, elle sait qu'il n'aurait pas été d'accord.

Shaw lève les yeux au moment où le corps inerte de leur numéro arrive enfin devant les portes ouvertes du 17ème étage. Elle se remet debout tout en le retenant à la force d'un bras, puis à l'aide de son bras libre, elle le tire vers elle et le détache. John commence déjà son ascension sur les câbles de la cabine.

La fusillade se finit au moment où les sirènes de police s'approchent. Shaw attend en s'agaçant de ne rien faire d'autre.

\- Root ? Tu as fini ? S'enquit-elle.

L'absence de réponse l'angoisse à la seconde mais elle n'a pas l'occasion de foncer la rejoindre qu'un bruit inquiétant retentit. Un câble d'ascenseur a été sectionné et tombe. Puis deux autres. Reese baisse un instant les yeux sur la cabine d'ascenseur en dessous de lui qui grince maintenant qu'elle n'est plus correctement retenu. Il monte encore plus vite, mais l'un des câbles dont il se servait est coupé alors qu'il est encore à trois étages de sa destination. Il lève la tête pour voir au loin, au 21ème étage, un individu couper à la hache un autre câble. John glisse sur sa position de plusieurs mètres avant de se retenir alors que la cabine grince encore plus fort et commence à tomber avant d'être retenue par un dernier câble. Celui-là même sur lequel est Reese.

\- Passe-moi la corde, appelle-t-il.

Il entraperçoit Shaw qui lui sourit victorieusement, presque moqueuse en tenant la corde dans une main. Il a besoin d'elle et c'est jouissif. Lui qui n'a pas confiance en elle, est obligé de lui demander son aide. Il fronce les sourcils. Où donc est Root ?

\- Mais non, pas toi, enrage-t-il.

Son sourire ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Mais il s'agrandit alors qu'elle balance moqueusement la corde de droite à gauche au niveau de son propre visage.

\- Root est occupée pour le moment, se moque-t-elle.

John lève la tête alors que le câble commence à être coupé. Puis il reporte son regard vers Shaw. Il soupire avant de céder d'un geste de la main.

\- Hum, marmonne Shaw en lui envoyant la corde.

Son sourire a glissé. Victorieuse mais pas heureuse. Elle l'observe attraper la corde alors que le dernier câble est coupé. L'ascenseur dégringole dans un boucan de ferraille et s'écrase 17 étages plus bas. Sam a attaché l'extrémité de la corde à une poignée de porte et l'observe se hisser à la force des bras sans se rendre compte que le frottement de la corde sur le bord de la porte de l'ascenseur l'use et commence à la couper. Reese arrive pratiquement jusqu'à elle alors que Shaw observe d'un œil son ascension et de l'autre la porte de la cage d'escalier derrière son dos d'où elle est persuadée de voir déboucher les colombiens ou Root. Root qui ne lui répond pas. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers John qui n'est plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, pestant intérieurement pour qu'il se dépêche et qu'elle puisse voler au secours de l'interface. Soudain, la corde lâche à son tour et John tombe dans le vide. Il lâche un petit bruit entre la surprise et le gémissement de frayeur. Shaw a tendu sa main à la dernière milliseconde pour saisir la sienne. Et elle le retient dans le vide une petite seconde durant laquelle John l'observe d'un regard empli de gratitude. Elle le hisse jusqu'à elle. Ils restent face à face, John dos au vide et Shaw dos à la porte d'escalier qui s'ouvre brutalement. Reese dégaine et tire sur les cinq colombiens si vite que Shaw n'a eu le temps que d'agripper son arme. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, ils sont déjà à terre. John vient de lui sauver la vie à son tour. Pendant une seconde, tout lui semble être redevenu normal, il est son partenaire et ils se soutiennent l'un et l'autre sans compter les points. Comme avant. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'en réjouir que d'autres colombiens débarquent. Ils tirent et John recule d'instinct alors que deux balles le frôlent, l'une lui blessant le cou alors que le sang coule abondamment. Mais il recule dans le vide et Sameen le retient à la dernière seconde d'une main. Elle le balance vivement au sol dans un coin et lui gueule de faire pression sur la plaie tout en se tournant vers les colombiens, folle de rage. Ils ont surement tué Root et maintenant, ils veulent la peau de son coéquipier. Elle voit rouge et elle tire. Mais pas dans les genoux ! Elle s'est trouvée un nouveau défi, elle vise les yeux et ne loupe jamais sa cible. Elle tire et certains hurlent de douleur en se tordant au sol, aveugles. Elle tire et ils tombent comme des mouches. Elle tire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus un debout.

\- SHAW, STOP, hurle Reese plusieurs fois. ARRÊTE !

Mais elle n'entend plus rien. Un air de haine, une lueur froide et inhumaine au fond des yeux, elle tire encore. Même quand il n'y a plus personne debout. Sauf une personne…

\- SAMEEN, ÇA SUFFIT ! hurle Root en se plantant devant elle au bout du couloir devant l'océan de corps, certains encore vivants et gémissant.

Shaw se tourne soudain vers elle en la braquant, toujours animée de cette colère froide qui balaye tout sur son passage pour ne plus laisser qu'un désert vide. Elle a certes arrêté de tirer mais elle ne baisse pas son arme. Root hausse les sourcils à cette constatation et lève les mains en l'air avant de s'avancer lentement dans le couloir, enjambant les corps. Elle venait de franchir le seuil de la porte des escaliers du 17ème étage. Ou plutôt elle venait d'avoir un très mauvais réveil, et un beau mal de tête.

La fusillade finissait de faire rage quand elle avait délaissé Shaw et Reese pour se mêler aux festivités du 21ème étage. Le cartel Del Valle était finalement venu à bout de l'autre cartel et il leur restait onze hommes debout. Elle s'était mise en embuscade dans un coin du couloir, proche de la cage d'ascenseur auquel ils voulaient accéder. Et elle avait tiré. Trois hommes étaient immédiatement tombés en se tordant de douleur. Les autres s'étaient mis à couvert en répliquant. Ariane n'avait pas de visuel, il n'y a pas de caméras dans les immeubles résidentiels aussi vétustes que celui-ci, Root y va à l'instinct. Et s'il est bon, il n'est pas infaillible comme Ariane l'est. Un colombien s'est glissé sans qu'elle puisse le savoir dans un appartement, menaçant au passage ses occupants terrifiés, avant de sortir par la fenêtre pour accéder à l'escalier de secours qu'il a longé jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il est de nouveau rentré par une fenêtre, juste derrière l'interface. Elle était en pleine conversation musclée avec ses deux armes à la main qui crachaient le feu dans un boucan tel qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu entendre l'homme se glissant derrière elle-même avec ses deux oreilles. Il ne l'avait pas loupée. Elle avait pris un mauvais coup à la tête et avait été inconsciente quelques instants. Quand elle s'était réveillée, le couloir était vide, une hache trainait au sol devant les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, et elle avait entendu une fusillade, Ariane lui indiquant qu'elle avait lieu au 17ème étage. L'interface avait foncé mais trop tard, il n'y avait plus que des corps et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour eux. Maintenant il fallait calmer Shaw, la ramener.

L'interface s'avance calmement vers elle sans la lâcher des yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle n'y perçoit rien d'autre que le vide sidéral, la froideur de la mort, et la colère comme un trou noir qui va tout engloutir. Tel un chasseur, Shaw observe sa cible et le regard de cette dernière la trouble. C'est un regard calme, tendre, gentil, doux. Sameen ne comprend pas pourquoi sa dernière cible agit ainsi, c'est une cible et elle doit l'abattre elle-aussi. Pourtant elle ne tire pas. Un truc l'en empêche alors qu'elle émerge peu à peu. Un truc l'empêche de tirer. Elle ne veut pas tirer sur elle, elle ne doit pas tirer sur cette femme, pas parce que c'est une femme mais parce que c'est quelqu'un de plus important. Elle ne peut pas tirer. Pas sur Root, jamais sur Root. Mais la scène lui en rappelle une autre, une où elle met en joue l'interface dans un immeuble aussi sinistre que celui-là. Ne pas tirer ! C'est Root ! Et elle ne doit pas tirer sur Root. Cette dernière est heureuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche d'elle, de la voir revenir parmi eux. Pourtant elle ne baisse pas son arme, elle est figée sur place, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante alors qu'elle se rend compte du massacre qu'elle a créé, et du meurtre qu'elle a manqué de commettre contre l'interface. Ses yeux virevoltent d'un endroit à l'autre du couloir, tout ce sang, tous ces morts. Si c'est le soulagement d'avoir reconnu Root qui l'a sortie de son état de folle furieuse il y a quelques secondes, c'est désormais la terreur de voir ce qu'elle a fait qui envahit ses yeux alors que Root arrive finalement face à elle. Elle avance doucement une main vers son arme tendue.

\- Ça va, lui assure-t-elle en la désarmant. Ça va.

Shaw sait pourtant que ça ne va pas. Ça ne va d'ailleurs tellement pas qu'elle se penche sur le côté pour vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. Root range l'arme dans son dos avant de poser une main qu'elle veut réconfortante sur son épaule. Alors que l'ancien agent de l'ISA continue de vomir avec violence, l'interface se tourne vers Reese. Il est couvert de sang et continue de comprimer la plaie. Son regard se pose vaguement sur Wood toujours inconscient au sol, avant de revenir sur John.

\- Ariane ? Appelle-t-elle.

\- La police sera à votre étage dans cinq minutes. L'appartement 807 au 8ème étage est actuellement inoccupé, mais il vous faut faire vite.

\- Shaw, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Elle se redresse encore secouée de hauts le cœur tout en acquiesçant. Elle se tourne et installe Wood sur ses épaules tandis que Root maintient John debout. Ils atteignent le 8ème étage au moment où la police atteint le 7ème. Une fois dans l'appartement, Shaw balance sans ménagement Victor dans un coin avant de foncer dans la salle de bain pour recommencer à vomir avant de se rincer la bouche et le visage. Ses mains serrent le bord du lavabo à lui en faire mal alors qu'elle respire avec ampleur. Elle s'observe un vague instant dans le miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie au-dessus du lavabo avant de cesser très vite. Son propre reflet l'écœure et elle préfère s'occuper du plus pressant des problèmes. Elle prend tout ce qu'il lui faut pour soigner John.

Elle finit de le recoudre au moment où Fusco entre, arme au poing dans l'appartement. Il souffle d'exaspération avant de la baisser. Il referme la porte derrière lui alors que ses collèges continuent d'investir l'immeuble.

\- Vous avez foutu un beau bordel, s'énerve-t-il. Et c'est quoi cette boucherie au 17ème étage ! Quatre mecs de la crim ont dégueulé en voyant ça. C'est horrible.

Personne ne lui répond et surtout pas Sameen qui a semblé en grande contemplation du pansement qu'elle pose sur le cou de Reese. Ce dernier la regarde sans aucune expression. Il ne sait plus très bien quoi penser d'elle. Elle pouvait être si délicate et attentionnée, et si pleine de folie et de douleur à donner. Root n'a même pas réussi à sortir une phrase taquine à Lionel. Il avait trouvé le mot exact. Le 17ème étage était une boucherie.

\- Il y a eu des complications, choisit-elle de répondre vaguement sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici ?

Fusco la regarde, ébahi, avant de tourner son regard sur Wood, sur John et sur Sameen. Il y a des dizaines de flics par étage et sans ascenseur, il allait falloir emprunter la cage d'escalier alors que ça lui semble mission impossible de sortir d'ici sans encombre.

\- Euh…

\- C'est pas à toi qu'elle parlait, Lionel, le coupe Sameen.

En effet, elle a reconnu le regard de l'interface quand Ariane lui parle.

\- Compris, assure-t-elle.

Tous attendent ses directives.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lou s'était réveillée en proie à la panique. Mais Ariane avait immédiatement allumé la lumière pour la rassurer. Lou se frotte les yeux en baillant.

\- Maman et Shaw n'ont pas encore fini ?

\- Non.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 20h37.

\- J'ai faim, baille Lou avant de se lever.

Elle se réchauffe un morceau de gigot au micro-onde et le met ensuite dans une tranche de pain, avant de se servir un verre de lait. Ariane allume la télévision sur un épisode des Simpson. Et Lou commence à manger en écoutant distraitement.

\- Lionel ne devait pas passer ? Se souvient-elle.

\- Il a eu un empêchement. La soirée s'est avérée plus chargée que prévu.

Elle avale la dernière bouchée puis baille largement. Sa journée l'a épuisée.

\- Je vais me coucher. Je peux appeler maman ?

Root est en planque au bas de l'immeuble où Wood s'est réfugié depuis des heures et c'est assez calme pour le moment.

\- Bien sûr, Loulou.

Un sourire s'étale sur son visage.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Ça fait bizarre. Mais je pense que je pourrais m'y faire.

Elle appelle sa mère et cette dernière lui promet de revenir avant demain matin.

\- Viens me faire un câlin quand tu rentres, s'il te plait.

Root sourit au bout du fil et lui assure que oui, avant de raccrocher en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

\- Ariane, s'il y a un problème…

\- Ça ne sera pas le cas, lui assure l'IA.

Et ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Louisa. Elle a dormi profondément et sereinement.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Le plan de Root n'avait rien de très élaboré. Ils sont sortis en même temps que les locataires traumatisés de l'immeuble. Les flics aidaient les personnes blessées à sortir en priorité. Fusco s'est assigné à cette tâche pour sortir deux " couples " très amochés en toute sécurité jusqu'à la rue. Root prend le volant pendant que Shaw installe Reese et le numéro à l'arrière. Elle vient s'asseoir devant.

\- Root ? Appelle Fusco alors qu'elle démarre.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai pas pu passer voir la mini toi.

\- La mini moi ? ne comprend pas Root.

\- Ta fille, l'éclaire Fusco.

Elle éclate de rire devant cette réflexion de l'inspecteur new-yorkais avant de démarrer. Ils se sont débarrassés de Wood sur le parvis d'un commissariat, les poches pleines de cannabis et l'arme de la tuerie de ce soir glissée dans sa ceinture. Avec ses empruntes dessus et plus celles de Shaw. Il allait prendre un paquet d'années à Rikers.

Root reprend la route et Shaw se tourne vers John. Il est encore pâle mais il a l'air d'aller à peu près bien. En fait, il ne la regarde pas, son visage est fermé et Shaw décide de le laisser dans ses pensées. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains un instant, consciente que rien ne va. Elle a à nouveau envie de vomir en repensant au 17ème étage de cet immeuble. Le sang, le bruit, l'excitation malsaine qui l'a habitée pendant qu'elle tirait à tout va telle une folle furieuse. Elle se redresse quand l'interface pose une main sur son genou. Et ça l'apaise un peu. Root conduit en silence jusqu'à l'immeuble de la nouvelle base.

\- Monsieur Reese, s'inquiète immédiatement Harold en les voyant entrer.

\- Je vais bien, Harold.

Shaw passe devant le milliardaire comme s'il n'était pas là et se rend dans l'armurerie pour se ravitailler et recharger ses chargeurs avant de repartir.

Root soupire avant de s'asseoir devant les ordinateurs de Finch. Un nouveau numéro est tombé, il y a quelques minutes. Elle se renseigne déjà sur leur nouveau client. Il est une heure du matin mais le cas a l'air assez simple à régler. Elle va pouvoir laisser quelqu'un sans occuper sans elle, et pouvoir rentrer voir Louisa et dormir un peu.

\- Un nouveau numéro est tombé il y a dix minutes, explique Harold à John. Emily Baxing. Il n'est pas… si nouveau que cela. Son mari est réputé assez violent par les services de police.

Reese acquiesce en serrant les dents. Décidément, la soirée n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Harold déglutit en regardant son état. Il se demande si c'est Shaw qui lui a tiré dessus. Mais il n'ose rien dire du tout alors qu'elle revient. Il n'en a pas besoin, c'est John qui parle à Shaw alors que cette dernière lui précise qu'il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu ne viens pas, claque-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle s'arrête nette dans son élan alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Root se fige également sur la chaise d'ordinateur en fermant les yeux. Ça va tourner au vinaigre.

Sameen se retourne lentement, un air franchement hostile sur le visage. Finch décide de s'éclipser, prétextant en bafouillant un générateur à bricoler. Sameen ne quitte pas Reese des yeux et ce dernier ne la quitte pas non plus du regard. Elle arme son Smith et Wesson dans un geste sec tout en le tenant à la main.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, lui crache-t-elle.

Il ne bronche pas.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ?! Enrage-t-elle.

\- Pour ton partenaire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger.

\- Bonne nouvelle alors, sache que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, ce sont les numéros que je tiens à protéger de toi.

Elle serre tant le poing que son arme tremble dans sa main.

\- Tu as failli tous nous tuer. Sans compter tous les dommages collatéraux qui sont ce soir au cimetière.

\- Fais gaffe, menace-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Tu pourrais très vite les rejoindre.

Il lâche un rire.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu me tireras dessus, Shaw. Pas après ce que tu m'as raconté dans le Wisconsin.

Elle pâlit brusquement sans toutefois que la colère la quitte. Cette dernière la fait même trembler encore plus violemment.

\- T'es qu'un connard, John, crache-t-elle.

\- Va dormir un peu !

\- J'ai l'air fatiguée peut-être ! J'ai rien foutu pendant sept mois et toi tu m'évinces ? Tu as un grain !

\- Je me débrouillerai tout seul. Tu as besoin d'aide, Shaw. Et ça, c'est au moins celle que je peux t'apporter.

Et il tourne les talons. Elle est tellement furieuse qu'elle jette son arme contre le mur en l'insultant dans un cri. Elle commence à arpenter la longue pièce en faisant les cent pas. Mais ça ne la calme définitivement pas.

\- C'est pas vrai, crie-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied monstrueux dans une chaise qui vole à travers la pièce pour rebondir sur le mur et tomber inerte au sol.

Elle ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup. Elle se tourne soudain quand elle entend quelqu'un s'étirer en baillant. Root continue ensuite de taper sur le clavier. Sam se calme un peu et revient vers elle. L'interface interrompt son mouvement à son approche et fait pivoter sa chaise pour lui faire face. Elle a un air calme et neutre, pas taquin.

\- Je suis interdite de terrain par papa ours, se moque-t-elle sans parvenir à être convaincante.

Root hausse les sourcils, esquivant un petit sourire. Elle ne contredira pas John. En fait, lâchement et égoïstement, elle est soulagée que ce soit lui qui ait dit tout ça à Sameen.

\- Toi aussi, tu veux que je me tire, continue Shaw en s'agaçant.

L'interface penche la tête sur le côté et lui sourit désormais plus largement.

\- Regarde autour de toi, ma belle, lui répond-t-elle. Ça ressemble au terrain ici ?

Sam soupire de soulagement.

\- Allez, viens là, l'invite Root.

Shaw s'assoit confortablement sur le bord du bureau tout en commençant à grignoter un paquet de gâteau à Finch. Root lui présente le cas d'Emily Baxing pendant que Sam se goinfre de la fin d'un sandwich qui trainait sur le bureau après avoir fini les gâteaux.

\- Finch, Emily Baxing est à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Son mari s'est enfui, vous savez où il est ?

\- Tiens, tiens, chantonne Root à Sameen qui a la bouche pleine. On dirait que monsieur rabat-joie a besoin de notre aide finalement.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel en signe à la fois d'exaspération et de mépris pendant que Root active la communication.

\- Désolé, sourit-elle. Mais il n'y a que tes deux jolies brunes préférées au bout du fil.

Elle joue un instant avec un crayon entre ses doigts avant de reprendre.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas de notre aide, monsieur " je me débrouille tout seul ".

\- Root, soupire-t-il. Tu n'as quand même pas dit à Shaw où… ?

\- Quoi ?! Elle n'est pas sur le terrain, elle est avec moi. Fiche lui fiche un peu la paix.

\- Root, s'agace Sameen fatiguée, quand tu auras fini de prendre ma défense dans la cour de récréation, tu seras ravie d'informer "l'autre" que le mari d'Emily Baxing est dans une rame de la ligne 2 du métro direction Brooklyn.

Root redevient sérieuse et observe les écrans qu'elle avait confiés à Sam quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Il est monté à Junius Street.

Elle pianote encore quelques secondes avant d'arrêter le train en plein voie aérienne.

\- T'as plus qu'à le cueillir entre Pennsylvania avenue et Van Siclen Avenue. Bonne nuit Reese.

Et elle raccroche.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa gémit dans son sommeil et se retourne en enroulant ses bras autour de son lapin. Root sourit devant la scène alors que sa fille n'a plus aucun drap sur elle et qu'elle s'apprête à glisser du matelas pour finir par terre. Sa tête et la moitié de son dos ballent déjà dans le vide. Sa mère l'a attrapée avec douceur au moment où sa fille fait ce geste si mignon de resserrer son emprise autour de quelque chose qui lui semble à ce point rassurant et salutaire… Une peluche ! L'interface la rallonge correctement et remet les couvertures bien en place avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de sortir.

Elle baille largement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Shaw est déjà dans le lit mais elle ne dort pas. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts et elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Root se glisse dans les draps et se tourne vers elle.

\- Sam, appelle-t-elle doucement.

\- Hum.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller voir un médecin ?

Un soupir profond d'exaspération lui répond.

\- Pas un psychologue, ajoute Root, juste un médecin pour savoir…

\- Pour savoir quoi ? Soupire Shaw.

Elle ne s'énerve pas et l'interface le prend comme un encouragement.

\- Ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je suis devenue complétement ingérable et carrément flippante. Un vrai monstre. Voilà ce qui ne va pas. J'ai pas besoin qu'un autre me le dise.

\- Non, tente de la rassurer Root.

\- Si, la coupe Shaw durement. Et Reese a raison, ne lui répète pas par contre.

\- Moi je crois que tout vient de ta colère, celle que tu as refoulée. Elle explose à chaque fois que les choses échappent à ton contrôle.

Sameen observe toujours le plafond. Elle attend un moment avant de lui répondre.

\- Je suis lâche, c'est ça ? De ne pas vouloir affronter la vérité… la réalité, achève-t-elle difficilement.

Root déteste la voir ainsi, si vulnérable. L'interface s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Shaw réagit favorablement à son étreinte en enroulant tendrement ses bras autour de son buste tout en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

\- Je déteste, murmure-t-elle en déglutissant, quand les choses m'échappent et que tout peut rebasculer à nouveau dans… Je ne veux plus jamais que ni moi ni personne ne tombe. Et quand Reese a reçu la balle je… Je ne peux juste pas accepter que ça recommence.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, mon cœur. Surtout avec la vie qu'on mène, il y a des risques.

\- Tu m'apprends rien, soupire Shaw.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on arrête et qu'on devienne femmes au foyer.

\- Le seul truc qui m'irait encore moins bien que vendeuse en cosmétique, c'est femme au foyer.

Root est secouée d'un fou rire silencieux.

\- Je sais que notre boulot est risqué, mas je ne veux plus perdre personne, je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Ni à moi ni à quelqu'un.

\- En somme, tu veux tout contrôler, soupire Root.

Elle soupire.

\- C'est pas possible ça, Sameen. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Hum.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester dans le noir, Sameen. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler mais ça, tu peux. Va voir un médecin, il te dira ce que tu as et tu pourras gérer. Tu auras au moins le contrôle sur ça.

Shaw lève enfin la tête vers elle. Elle la regarde longuement. Mais Root a raison et elle le sait.

\- Ariane ? Appelle-t-elle soudain.

\- Oui, Sameen ?

\- Tu pourrais m'avoir un rendez-vous avec un bon médecin, et pas trop con surtout.

\- Ça va de soi, s'amuse l'IA. Pour quand ?

\- Demain matin. Tu peux ?

\- Femme de peu de foi, continue de se moquer Ariane. Demain matin 15 sur le planning du docteur Ward à l'hôpital Calvary.

\- Demain matin ? relève Root envers Sam, surprise de sa rapide décision.

\- Je bosse pas demain, explique platement Shaw.

Root sait qu'elle ne parle pas que de son job à l'hôpital, mais aussi de l'interdiction de terrain décrétée par John. L'interface n'en revient pas qu'elle accepte de s'y soumettre si sagement. Shaw est certes en colère contre Reese, mais elle lui donne raison. Elle se refuse elle-même le terrain ce qui est sage. Mais tout de même surprenant de la part d'une telle tête de mule.

\- Root, murmure-t-elle, euh, je peux ?

L'interface est encore plus sur les fesses et un sourire heureux fleurit sur ses lèvres tant la demande de Sameen est mignonne. Pour toute réponse, Root s'installe plus confortablement sur le côté et lui ouvre ses bras. Sam s'y installe et l'enlace, refermant une main sur l'avant de son tee-shirt et l'autre main dans le dos de l'interface, elle aussi fermement agrippée au tissu. Root referme ses bras autour d'elle et dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Elle ferme les yeux et respire à fond son odeur. Une odeur de savon noir mêlée à une légère teinte de transpiration sucrée. Elle a l'odeur du soleil, du vent, de la violence, de la peur, de la liberté comme un beau matin d'été. Root sourit à cette constatation bucolique, certes un peu niaise, mais tellement appropriée à Sameen. Sa peau est douce mais humide, remarque-t-elle alors que sa main caresse sa joue après avoir délaissé ses cheveux. Shaw s'est déjà endormie dans ses bras, mais elle pleure dans son sommeil.

\- Je suis là, chuchote l'interface. Je suis avec toi.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Reese soupire. Il est crevé. Trouver Richard Baxing a été simple, l'arrêter aussi. Mais le faire avouer… Après une telle nuit, il avait bien failli lui taper dessus. Iris dort à poings fermés, elle a dû l'attendre puis abandonner. Il tombe épuisé sur le matelas à côté d'elle. Quelle sale nuit. Il est 5h du matin et il est temps qu'il dorme un peu. Il ferme les yeux et fait aussitôt un drôle de rêve. Louisa fait des sauts périlleux sur un immense trampoline à côté de l'empire state Building et saute de plus en haut, au point d'atteindre le sommet de l'immeuble et il essaie tant bien que mal de la faire descendre avant qu'elle ne se tue. Il finit par grimper sur le trampoline pour l'attraper au vol. La gamine a fini par saisir l'antenne de l'immeuble et se retrouve suspendue dans le vide. John se met à sauter pour l'attraper et la faire descendre. Mais une fois lancée dans les airs, ça n'est plus Louisa qu'il voit suspendue dans le vide mais Shaw. Il saute sur la balustrade au bord du vide et marche doucement vers elle.

\- Shaw, attrape ma main.

Il se penche vers elle en la lui tendant. Elle tourne un regard furieux vers lui mais accepte sa main sans pourtant lâcher prise sur l'antenne.

\- Je te l'ai dit, murmure-t-elle doucement en le tirant brusquement vers elle.

\- Shaw, murmure-t-il alors qu'il se retrouve dans le vide uniquement retenu par la main de sa coéquipière.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, lui sourit-elle méchamment avant de le lâcher.

Il hurle en tombant dans le vide.

Le réveil est brutal alors qu'il se redresse dans le lit. Iris, elle, ne se réveille pas. Il sent un liquide couler sur son visage. Il palpe son cou, inquiet d'avoir réouvert sa plaie. Il se lève pour s'observer dans le miroir de sa salle de bain mais ça n'est pas le sang qui dégouline sur son cou, c'est sa sueur. Il s'observe un instant avant de se passer de l'eau fraiche sur sa figure. Il souffle un bon coup puis son téléphone sonne.

\- Monsieur Reese, nous avons un nouveau numéro.

John regarde sa montre. 6h57. Une mauvaise nuit !

\- J'arrive, répond-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Il raccroche et soupire. Quand il ressort de la salle de bain, Iris le regarde, pas bien réveillée.

\- Je dois y aller, soupire John en l'embrassant.

\- Déjà, râle-t-elle. Tu es rentré quand ?

\- Tard, soupire-t-il. J'ai eu du boulot.

\- Et tu repars déjà ?

\- On se voit ce soir.

\- Ça fait des jours que tu me dis ça, s'agace-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, John ? Tu sembles contrarié. Pressé.

Il lui sourit.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus sortir avec une psy.

Elle lui jette un regard sérieux.

\- Une amie à moi a des ennuis, avoue-t-il.

\- En attendant, tu n'es pas là pour moi, lui reproche-t-elle.

Il sent l'agacement pointer. Les problèmes d'Iris sont bien dérisoires face à ceux de Shaw.

\- Je dois y aller, c'est tout.

Il charge son arme et la glisse dans sa veste.

\- John, j'ai besoin de toi, réclame-t-elle sèchement.

\- Et je te promets que je serai là.

\- Si tu en as marre, dis-le-moi.

\- Ça n'est pas le cas, lui assure-t-il en enfilant ses chaussures. Mais on a besoin de moi ailleurs et c'est important.

\- Plus important que moi !

Il la regarde et soupire. Il est fatigué, il a mal à la tête et au cou qu'il ne peut pas bouger assez vite et qu'il a camouflé avec un collier cervical, il est aussi inquiet et son attitude jalouse l'agace prodigieusement.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour faire ce qui me semble bien au travail et à côté avec toi. Et franchement, j'apprécierais un peu de soutien et de compréhension de ta part.

Elle perd son regard dans le vide et secoue la tête en serrant les dents. Furieuse.

\- Tu pourrais me faire confiance et me dire ce qui se passe. Parle-moi.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut rien lui dire, pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Je t'aime, lui réplique-t-il. À plus tard.

Et il sort. Oui, vraiment une sale nuit !

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root reste endormie comme ça jusqu'au matin quand Sameen se dégage de ses bras pour se lever. Le téléphone a sonné et les a toutes les deux réveillées. Mais Root a juste bougonné en râlant sans ouvrir les yeux. Shaw cherche son téléphone mais ça n'est pas le sien qui sonne. C'est celui de Root. Un appel manqué de John. Elle grogne en retournant se coucher.

\- C'est pour toi, râle-t-elle en la poussant rudement.

L'interface atterrit face sur le plancher en ouvrant grand les yeux. Les réveils avec Shaw sont loin d'être toujours empreints de douceur et de calme. Son téléphone lui arrive soudain sur le front.

\- Shaw, râle-t-elle.

\- Tu vas mettre une heure à te lever sinon, se justifie Sam sans se lever.

Root se met debout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il est 7h.

\- John ? Appelle-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ariane ne m'a pas réveillée, tu as un problème ?

\- Si j'en avais qu'un, soupire-t-il.

L'interface s'observe dans le miroir. Elle est crevée et a des cernes énormes. Le réveil de Louisa sonne et Sameen grogne en se levant à son tour.

\- Harold m'a appelé pour un nouveau numéro.

Root s'isole dans le salon.

\- Si c'est Sameen dont tu as besoin, appelle-la.

\- Non, refuse-t-il tout net.

\- John, soupire-t-elle. Toute cette histoire est ridicule.

\- C'est toi que j'ai appelée.

\- Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne suis pas ta partenaire ou ta coéquipière.

\- Vas-y, murmure soudain Sameen derrière son dos.

Root se retourne brusquement vers elle, la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne l'a pas entendue venir.

\- Va avec lui, répète calmement Sameen. De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce matin, tu te souviens ?

John déglutit au bout du fil, mal à l'aise. Shaw n'est pas fâchée, elle est calme presque fataliste. Le mot exact serait accablée. Tout ça lui fait de la peine pour elle. Et il se sent mal, il a le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire et il est en colère contre lui-même.

\- Non, refuse catégoriquement Root. Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, rétorque Sameen en haussant le ton. J'y vais seule, j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Et je préfère que tu ailles avec lui. En plus, il est blessé, ce grand con.

\- Shaw, soupire Reese.

\- Ferme-la, John, j'ai pas envie de m'énerver.

Lou entre dans la pièce.

\- Je sais plus si j'ai danse ou piscine ce soir.

\- Commence déjà par t'habiller, lui rétorque Shaw en l'accompagnant dans sa chambre. Ta mère t'a installée un planning de la semaine avec tes horaires d'école et celles des activités sportives.

Root se retrouve seule dans le salon comme une andouille, avec le téléphone dans la main. Sam l'a plantée là comme on plante une carotte au milieu d'un champ terreux.

\- Ok, j'arrive, John, soupire-t-elle. Laisse-moi une demi-heure.

Elle raccroche alors que Shaw sort de la chambre de Louisa avec les bons sacs et que sa fille entre dans la salle de bain la première. Sam se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine sans un mot et Root craint une minute qu'elle ne soit fâchée. Mais elle sent assez vite l'odeur de crêpes ainsi que l'odeur du café chaud. Elle fait un pas timide vers la cuisine quand Shaw passe la tête par le battant de la porte.

\- Grouille, râle-t-elle. Il va t'attendre.

Elle prend un café noir mais n'échange aucune parole avec Sam qui semble fascinée par les crêpes qu'elle fait cuire. En fait, elle est complétement perdue dans ses pensées.

Louisa sort de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et Sameen y entre. Root l'observe, inquiète de la voir si compréhensive de la situation.

\- Maman, appelle sa petite.

\- Hum, répond-t-elle d'un air absent.

\- Tu peux ?

Root se tourne vers elle. La gamine mange un pancake d'une main et de l'autre, elle lui tend un peigne.

\- Aïe, déglutit Root.

Sameen s'observe dans le miroir en s'essuyant rapidement les cheveux. Elle veut être impeccable pour son rendez-vous. Jamais elle n'arrivera chez un médecin dans un état pitoyable. Elle sait ce que c'est que de devoir faire une visite médicale complète à un individu dont l'hygiène corporelle est plus que douteuse.

\- Tu tires, entend-t-elle Lou se plaindre alors qu'elle sort de la salle de bain.

Sameen entre dans la pièce et éclate de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les deux se tournent vers elle.

\- Te marre pas, Shaw, râle Lou. C'est si moche que ça ?

Elle a une tignasse emmêlée et retenue par un nœud rose sur le côté gauche, tandis que Root s'acharne à tresser la partie droite. Mais elle a dû s'emmêler les pinceaux en cours de route car ça ressemble plus à une spirale qu'à une tresse. Et Sameen prend pitié des deux.

\- Je vais le faire, tu devrais, euh…

\- Merci, soupire Root d'un ton profondément reconnaissant en lâchant tout, tout en lui refilant le peigne au passage qu'elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Non sans la gratifier au passage d'un baiser sur la joue et d'un "mon sauveur !". Shaw lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'attaquer aux cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Penche à droite, ordonne Shaw dix minutes plus tard alors que Root sort de la salle de bain.

Louisa lui obéit sagement.

\- On est en retard, observe-t-elle.

\- Je vais te conduire, l'informe calmement Sameen. Penche en avant.

\- J'y vais, murmure Root en s'approchant pour embrasser sa fille. À ce soir. Je passerai te chercher à la sortie de la danse.

\- Promis ? Réclame Louisa sérieusement.

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Ok. Ah, au fait, il y a un spectacle dans trois mois, il faut que tu signes mon papier si tu viens.

\- Bien sûr que je vais venir, assure Root en saisissant le papier qu'elle lui tend.

Elle le griffonne alors que Shaw noue le dernier nœud. Lou s'en va chercher ses sacs et mettre son manteau alors que l'interface observe Sam. Elle ouvre la bouche mais…

\- Dégage, Root, il ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée.

\- Je ne devrais pas te laisser y aller seule.

Elle se mord les lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine et tu n'es pas ma nounou.

\- Je sais, c'est pas ça, mais…

\- Mais rien ! J'y vais juste pour que vous me foutiez la paix avec ça. Crois-moi, il ne va rien m'annoncer de cataclysmique.

Louisa entre dans le salon et Shaw enfile son manteau. Root pince les lèvres en lui jetant un dernier regard, puis elle se décide enfin à sortir.

\- Je t'appellerai, choisit-elle quand même de lui dire avant de claquer la porte.

Shaw lève les yeux au ciel. Elle finit de s'habiller puis elles sortent enfin de l'appartement.

\- Grouille, râle Shaw, tu vas être en retard. Et moi avec.

\- J'étais prête la première, bougonne Louisa en finissant de nouer ses lacets dans le couloir.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Il n'était vraiment pas compliqué celui-là, souffle Root à John.

\- Merci de ton aide.

Une banale histoire de cambriolage de superette. Deux types malodorants. Heureusement que Root était venue. Sans cela, Reese se prenait une deuxième balle. En effet, s'occuper du premier numéro avait été simple, il braquait le pauvre vendeur derrière son comptoir, juste devant l'entrée. Le deuxième homme, quant à lui, était au fond du magasin, caché derrière les rayons. John et Root l'avaient cherché plusieurs secondes dans un silence angoissant. Puis l'homme avait brusquement surgi derrière Reese. Ce dernier, avec sa blessure au cou, avait pivoté trop tard. C'était Root qui lui avait sauvé la mise, en tirant dans le dos de l'individu, ou plutôt dans les genoux.

\- Et maintenant ? demande John en ouvrant sa portière. Je te dépose quelque part ?

Root lui avait souri malicieusement, prête à lui répondre. Puis soudain, son air avait glissé vers l'horreur alors qu'Ariane lui parlait.

\- Quand ? L'a-t-elle pressée, effrayée. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

John a froncé les sourcils. Root l'a enfin regardé. Mais un regard effrayé et terrifié qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

\- À l'hôpital Calvary. Tout de suite, a-t-elle ordonné en grimpant dans la voiture.

Il l'a suivie en allumant le gyrophare et en démarrant en trombe.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Shaw ?

\- John, grouille, a-t-elle répliqué en cherchant à la joindre au téléphone.

En vain. Elle s'insulte de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir insisté et l'avoir accompagnée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Et pourquoi Ariane ne veut rien lui dire ?

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Shaw se rhabille alors que le docteur Ward entre dans la pièce avec des papiers qui sont surement ses résultats des examens qu'il lui a fait passer depuis deux heures qu'elle est là.

\- Bien, mademoiselle Saund, asseyez-vous.

Elle s'exécute et attend sagement. Son regard est froid, direct. Il trouble un peu le docteur Ward.

\- Eh bien…, hésite-t-il.

Il ne finit pas. Il soupire. Il a l'air blasé, fatigué. Bref, il l'agace. Et visiblement, elle semble l'agacer aussi. À croire qu'elle a souhaité atterrir ici. Elle peste intérieurement contre Ariane. Elle lui avait dit un médecin pas trop con. Mais la vérité c'est qu'Ariane avait pris le seul praticien disponible en si peu de temps, et il s'agit du docteur Ward. Si elle faisait attendre Shaw plusieurs jours, celle-ci se défilerait. Une des autres raisons de son choix est que le docteur Ward n'utilise pas l'informatique. Tous ses dossiers sont sur papier et Ariane se doute que Shaw n'acceptera pas de voir sa santé dévoilée dans un dossier sur le réseau. De plus, Ariane ne pense pas que la nouvelle enchantera Shaw, qui que ce soit qui puisse la lui annoncer. Elle avait calculé que sa réaction risquait d'être moins implosive si elle tombait sur quelqu'un qui ne lui manifesterait pas de pitié. Elle détestait ça.

Mais là, tout de suite, c'est le docteur Ward qu'elle déteste.

\- J'ai une MST ? demande-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle se force à garder polie.

Elle a plus dit ça comme une affirmation. Il la regarde en ouvrant grand la bouche. Elle a presque l'air de souhaiter avoir cette pathologie.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, claque-t-elle sèchement. Dîtes-moi.

Elle est prête. Elle sait déjà. Du moins, le croit-elle. Mais sa dernière phrase le déride enfin. Il n'aura visiblement pas à prendre de gants avec elle.

\- J'ai une MST, n'est-ce pas ? S'agace-t-elle alors qu'il n'a que réouvert la bouche.

Il serait temps qu'il lui crache le morceau.

\- Eh bien oui, soupire-t-il d'un ton victorieux en retombant sur son fauteuil. Vous êtes la première aujourd'hui. Et vous me faites démarrer ma journée fort, vous avez le duo de tête. Bien, vous allez devoir me…

Shaw ne l'écoute déjà plus. Elle le savait. Un seul truc bipe dans son cerveau. Root ! Root !

Root ! Root ! Root ! Putain, Root ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle écoutée en lui cédant ? Sameen avait un plus gros problème que tout ça à l'heure actuelle. Et maintenant ? Elle redresse la tête vers le type quand elle voit qu'il l'observe et qu'il attend une réponse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre dernier rapport sexuel remonte à quand ? répète-t-il en s'agaçant.

Elle réfléchit. Celui concernant Root ne l'intéresse pas ici. Ça n'est pas elle la responsable de cette situation. Elle serre les dents de colère. Une colère noire qui monte mais qu'elle endigue. Elle savait, alors elle doit se calmer.

\- Un mois, à peu près.

\- Hum, marmonne-t-il alors qu'il prend quelques notes sur son dossier.

Quand il redresse la tête, il la voit se prendre la tête dans les mains.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiète-t-il froidement sans une once d'émotion.

Elle redresse la tête, un sourire sans joie accroché au visage.

\- À votre avis ? Vous venez de m'annoncer que j'ai une MST.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez des rapports sexuels débiles, lui rétorque-t-il. Il y a des moyens de se protéger de nos jours !

Elle lui jette un regard assassin et meurt d'envie de lui faire ingurgiter chaque agrafe de son agrafeuse pourrie.

\- Comment c'est possible à votre âge ! marmonne-t-il entre ses dents tout en continuant d'écrire.

Malgré ses digues posées pour la retenir, Shaw sent la colère l'envahir comme un fin filet d'eau sale noir qui parvient quand même à fuiter entre deux planches pourtant bien serrées. Mais son inquiétude pour Root reste la plus forte dans son esprit.

\- Oh, non, souffle-t-elle en se reprenant la tête dans les mains.

Seule Root occupe ses pensées et la culpabilité explose. Les larmes lui montent soudain et débordent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elles ne contribuent pas à améliorer son humeur. Pire, elles augmentent sa colère.

\- Eh, murmure Ward un peu plus gentiment. Il ne faut pas vous en faire, c'est un chlamydia. Ça se soigne bien, soyez rassurée.

Elle redresse la tête en soufflant et en s'essuyant les yeux. Un chlamydia. Oui, bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Il se lève et prend quelques cachets dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

\- On en guérit très bien, lui murmure-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet.

Elle observe rapidement le contenu puis l'avale. Voilà, problème réglé.

\- On a fini ? C'est bon ? S'impatiente-t-elle en se levant.

\- Non, pas tout à fait, lui réplique-t-il fermement.

Elle se rassoit lourdement et se sent mal à la seconde même.

\- Quoi encore ? L'agresse-t-elle sèchement sans parvenir à garder une once de politesse cette fois-ci.

Il reporte son attention sur les papiers qu'il a devant lui.

\- Vos analyses sont revenues. Vous avez des carences en fer, en vitamine C, en vitamine D, en magnésium, vous êtes enceinte. Et votre tension est basse.

Shaw ouvre grand la bouche, telle une idiote alors qu'il redresse la tête pour la regarder.

\- Ma tension est basse, répète-t-elle simplement comme si son cerveau n'avait saisi que ça.

\- Et vous êtes enceinte surtout, répète-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle a enfin fermé la bouche et le regarde sans aucune expression. Le docteur Ward se rend compte que la nouvelle ne l'enchante clairement pas.

\- Félicitations, soupire-t-il en se foutant d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas être enceinte, crache-t-elle.

Pas elle, c'est impossible. N'importe qui, mais pas elle. Elle avait jeté le test de grossesse qu'elle avait acheté lors de leur fuite du Wisconsin. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisé, elle n'avait même pas ouvert la boite. Tout simplement parce que c'était débile, impossible. Impossible ! Elle l'aurait su à la seconde si elle avait été enceinte. Cet abruti se trompait et les analyses… Elle jette un coup d'œil aux feuilles en déglutissant. C'est elle l'abrutie pour ne pas avoir voulu voir. Les analyses ne se trompaient pas. En tant que médecin, elle le savait.

\- Alors oui, je sais, certains de mes collègues aiment ménager un petit suspens. Surprise, un petit bébé !

Shaw le regarde, abasourdie de sa connerie. Elle respire vite pour tenter de se calmer, de calmer sa colère.

\- Vous ne vouliez quand même pas que je vous sorte le fameux cliché "J'ai une bonne nouvelle !", si ?

Elle hausse les sourcils, incapable de lui répondre. Ce crétin ne se rend même pas compte qu'il vient de ruiner un mois d'effort pour retrouver le contrôle sur sa vie. Il vient de lâcher une bombe nucléaire dans le fragile équilibre qu'elle tentait de rebâtir. Non, le docteur Ward ne s'en rend pas compte, il se moque d'elle, de ce qu'il juge comme sa stupidité. Il ne se sait pas, il ne sait rien. Rien de comment elle en est arrivée à une telle situation. Sa respiration s'accélère encore.

\- Surtout que ça n'est visiblement pas une bonne nouvelle, poursuit-il moqueur, tentant vainement de dédramatiser la situation.

\- Vous êtes… très perspicace, observe Shaw en détachant chaque mot lentement.

Elle est comme assommée. Et Ariane est très inquiète alors que sa réaction est à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Shaw ne laisse pas exploser sa rage, elle est même très calme.

\- C'est votre tête, sourit Ward, on dirait que je viens de vous annoncer un décès. Vous êtes enceinte, c'est tout.

Sam se fout bien de la tête qu'elle a et qu'elle peut bien faire. Aussi bien maintenant qu'en cas de décès.

\- C'est pas possible, répète Shaw complétement assommée. Vous vous trompez !

Son ton a néanmoins un peu changé pour s'endurcir et s'empreindre de colère. Elle pense à Lambert. Une fois, une seule fois. Ce salaud, ce pervers. Tous ces pervers. Une seule fois, il ne l'avait touchée qu'une seule fois. Mais une fois suffisait. Et dire qu'elle le détestait moins que Martine. Ils sont redevenus exæquo désormais.

Le docteur Ward soupire.

\- Les analyses l'ont confirmé. Ça fera 46$.

Elle ne répond pas et s'acharne à mordiller inconsciemment son pouce, faisant marcher son cerveau à cent à l'heure bien que celui-ci semble pâteux comme de la guimauve. Elle tente de se calmer, de ne pas exploser. Le docteur Ward soupire de nouveau et regarde sa montre. Il n'a pas que ça à faire.

\- Ecoutez, reprend-t-il. Vous allez devoir…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase sous le regard noir qu'elle lui lance. Mais il sent la colère poindre, elle commence à l'emmerder un peu.

\- Ecoutez, ça n'est pas de ma faute ! Cherchez un responsable ailleurs.

Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil aux résultats des analyses et arque un sourcil. Il ferme son dossier, croise les doigts et s'appuie négligemment sur le dossier de son fauteuil pour la regarder sévèrement.

\- Vous avez bien dû vous en apercevoir.

C'est à son tour d'arquer un sourcil.

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir été au courant.

\- Ça ne date pas d'hier pourtant, réplique-t-il. Vous…

Il s'interrompt, soudain frappé d'une réflexion.

\- À quand remontent vos dernières menstruations ?

Shaw ouvre la bouche et la referme. Elle ne peut pas savoir. Martine la violentait toute les semaines et ça se terminait à chaque fois dans un bain de sang qui souillait les draps. Elle ne peut pas en avoir la moindre idée. Elle fronce les sourcils, soucieuse de trouver une réponse. Si l'on veut être franche…

\- Un mois.

Le docteur Ward hausse encore plus les sourcils en soupirant. Si elle dit vrai alors…

\- Vous avez fait un déni de grossesse, lui annonce-t-il platement. C'est assez rare mais…

Shaw se sent de plus en plus démolie, mais le pire, c'est qu'une irrésistible envie de rire la prend face à la situation tant elle lui parait ahurissante de stupidité. Un déni de grossesse ! Là, tout de suite… Ça de plus ou de moins. Un sourire s'étale sur son visage pendant quelques secondes mais elle parvient à l'effacer assez vite et à se retenir pourtant à merveille. À tout problème, il y avait une solution et dans le cas présent, il y en avait une assez simple et radicale.

Le docteur Ward n'a rien remarqué de son trouble et c'est tant mieux. Si elle pouvait ne pas passer pour une allumée de service et finir à l'hôpital psychiatrique avant la fin de la matinée, ce serait très agréable ! Mais heureusement, il n'a rien vu, se contentant de prendre un papier et un stylo.

\- Je vais vous envoyer à un confrère psych… commence-t-il à dire alors qu'il se met à griffonner.

\- Je veux avorter, le coupe-t-elle sèchement.

Il redresse la tête vers elle, le stylo suspendu dans sa folle course d'écriture au beau milieu du papier. Son regard est dur mais elle ne baisse pas les yeux face à son air sévère. Ce qu'il pense d'elle ne l'intéresse pas.

\- Aujourd'hui, exige-t-elle froidement.

\- Impossible, lui rétorque-t-il tout aussi froidement.

\- Demain alors ? Le presse-t-elle.

\- Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais, réplique-t-il fermement.

Elle ouvre grand la bouche, totalement furieuse. Elle la referme, souffle intérieurement vingt-trois longues secondes avant de parvenir à faire redescendre la pression et ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Et pourquoi ? Siffle-t-elle, hors d'elle. C'est autorisé dans l'état de New-York et on est dans un pays libre. J'en ai tout à fait le droit.

Le docteur Ward acquiesce doucement.

\- C'est vrai, bien sûr, vous en avez parfaitement le droit mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, claque sèchement Shaw.

\- Vous êtes enceinte de 18 semaines, lui apprend-t-il. C'est trop tard pour une IVG.

Et cette fois, toutes digues lâchent alors qu'elle se lève d'un bond. Le docteur Ward se lève à son tour et lui tend l'ordonnance pour qu'elle aille voir un psychiatre. Mais Shaw ne la prend pas, elle ne semble même pas le voir. Il soupire. Mais elle, elle s'effondre totalement intérieurement.

\- Allez voir le docteur Worton. C'est un excellent psychiatre et il pourra vous aider.

Il fait le tour de son bureau et se plante devant elle pour lui tendre son manteau d'une main et le papier de l'autre.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, ordonne Shaw en envoyant, d'un mouvement rapide et violent, voler à l'autre bout de la pièce son foutu papier.

Elle a haussé brutalement le ton. Il l'observe désormais inquiet alors qu'elle sent deux larmes lui échapper. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage en râpant douloureusement sa peau tellement elle appuie fort. Elle voudrait avoir mal, se faire du mal.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Prenez rendez-vous chez mon confrère, il vous…

\- Allez-vous faire foutre, le coupe-t-elle furieusement sans le regarder.

Un regard noir s'est posé sur le sol. Sam sent qu'elle va exploser, mais cette fois, elle ne parvient pas à endiguer, à retenir.

\- Dîtes donc, s'énerve Ward. Je ne vous permets pas. Veuillez sort…

Sameen agrippe d'une main de fer son téléphone sur son bureau et lui envoie en pleine figure, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa phrase. Il s'effondre au sol, inconscient alors que la rage explose en elle. Elle attrape le bureau et le retourne durement au sol. Sa vue s'obscurcit alors que ses mains s'acharnent de nouveau à tout détruire. Sa colère ravage la pièce et Sameen semble être enfermée dans cet état. Elle hurle de rage en saisissant la chaise du docteur Ward pour la balancer à travers la vitre qui explose au passage. Le fauteuil tombe trois étages plus bas sur le parvis de l'hôpital.

Shaw ne se sent pourtant pas mieux à tout détruire, mais elle a l'impression de combler un vide, de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et faire quelque chose, c'est mieux que de ne rien faire, c'est mieux que d'accepter ce tas de conneries. Le vacarme a néanmoins attiré du monde. La porte s'ouvre à la volée sur la furie qu'elle est devenue. Des médecins. Ou en tout cas, ça y ressemble. Trois entrent dans la pièce.

\- Attrapez-là, ordonne l'un d'eux en sortant une seringue de sédatif.

Et Shaw perd totalement pied, revenant en arrière dans le lieu de son enfer. Des médecins qui la sédatent, elle a déjà donné. Jamais elle ne laissera la blonde entrer ici et lui faire du mal à nouveau. Elle sourit méchamment aux trois individus avant de faire pleuvoir les coups. Aucun ne reste debout, tous gémissent au sol. Sameen sort dans le couloir alors que les gens s'écartent vivement. D'autres médecins arrivent en courant vers elle. Une bonne dizaine. Elle sait que face au nombre, elle risque de ne pas faire le poids. Alors elle sort son arme et tire dans le plafond. Cette fois, c'est la panique, les gens hurlent alors qu'elle fonce vers l'ascenseur ouvert. Une femme appuie fébrilement sur le bouton en la voyant se diriger vers elle, mais les portes ne se ferment pas et elle hurle.

\- Dégage, ordonne Shaw en entrant.

La femme gémit d'horreur en se ratatinant contre le mur du fond de l'ascenseur. Les portes se ferment et cette fois, Sam sait qu'elle peut s'enfuir de sa prison. Elle vérifie le contenu de son chargeur et elle le remet en place d'un mouvement sec. La femme pleure derrière elle, mais Sameen ne lui jette pas un regard. Elle tremble si fort, et elle se met à faire les cent pas devant la porte de l'ascenseur en attendant que ce dernier n'atteigne le sous-sol.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Louisa se lave les mains aux toilettes et relève la tête sur le miroir. Alisson apparait derrière elle et elle a un sourire mauvais. Lou lui sourit moqueusement en retour sans se retourner et en rinçant ses mains.

\- Je sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui, chante-t-elle en souriant.

\- Bravo, la félicite Lou en lui faisant face. Tu as enfin appris les jours de la semaine dans l'ordre, c'est bien.

Le sourire d'Alisson glisse et elle l'agrippe furieusement par le col. La porte s'ouvre sur Naina. Elle observe la scène.

\- Il y a un problème, Louisa ? Tu veux que j'appelle Madame Speifligher ? Elle est à côté.

Louisa reste focalisée sur Alisson en arquant un sourcil amusé. Cette dernière la lâche, pas assez sotte pour déclencher une bagarre avec un adulte à côté.

\- Non, sourit-elle à Louisa. Pas la peine d'appeler Madame Speifligher. De toute façon, c'est elle qui va te donner la leçon que tu mérites dans quelques minutes. Elle ne laissera rien passer après la façon dont tu lui as parlé hier.

\- On verra bien. En attendant, où sont tes deux grandes copines ?

Alisson la regarde hors d'elle et tourne les talons avant de sortir. Naina observe Louisa.

\- T'as peur de rien, toi ? Sourit-elle admirative.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

\- Shaw, appelle-t-elle. Shaw, arrête-toi !

Mais la petite brune continue sur sa lancée d'un pas assurée, rapide, et violent. Elle frappe le pavé durement à chaque pied qu'elle y pose rageusement.

\- Shaw !

Mais elle ne l'entend pas. Son visage est humide des larmes qui continuent d'y couler, mais même ça, Sameen semble ne pas le percevoir.

L'IA n'y arrive pas, Shaw ne l'entend pas. Elle a décroché et dérivé trop loin. Elle est en danger pourtant. Son attitude a grillé sa couverture alors qu'elle a tiré en plein dans un hôpital. Samaritain a repéré Shaw et cette dernière n'en a pas du tout conscience. Elle marche au hasard dans les rues, certaines équipées de caméras et d'autres non. Elle finit par disparaitre dans la carte fantôme sans s'en apercevoir. Il y a urgence, il fallait prévenir Root. Problème ! Root avait foncé sans écouter la suite de sa phrase. Elle avait foncé là où elle pensait la trouver. Et au fond, ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée, Ariane sait ce qu'a oublié Shaw à l'hôpital. Pourtant, Samaritain a envoyé des agents, ils seront là dans quelques instants. Elle doit faire vite. L'intégrité de Sameen en dépend. Elle n'acceptera pas qu'il sache, que qui que ce soit sache.

\- Root, la prévient Ariane. Quoique tu découvres, n'oublie pas que c'est Sameen la priorité. Et elle ne voudra pas que qui ce soit sache ce qui lui est arrivé.

L'interface déglutit et jette un rapide coup d'œil à Reese. Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sameen ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est encore tombé sur la figure ?

\- Personne d'autre que toi, Root, lui assure Ariane. Pour l'instant en tout cas. C'est primordial.

L'interface détache sa ceinture en soupirant.

\- Attends-moi là, ordonne Root en descendant.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Oui, tu m'attends là, répète-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique en claquant la portière.

Il soupire en la regardant entrer dans le bâtiment. Root découvre un vrai bordel à l'hôpital. Une alarme s'éteint au moment où elle entre, des gens sont évacués, certains pleurent. La panique ! Elle fronce les sourcils, incertaine.

\- Sameen est ici ? doute-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cabine de l'ascenseur.

\- Non, lui avoue Ariane.

Root s'arrête nette.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là alors ? Enrage-t-elle.

Elle a déjà fait demi-tour. Mais elle se stoppe nette une seconde fois en se décomposant. Son visage se teinte de la délicate blancheur du plâtre alors que Lambert vient d'entrer dans le hall avec une flopée d'agents du FBI. Elle pivote une nouvelle fois pour lui tourner le dos et se dirige de nouveau vers l'ascenseur. Elle en presse nerveusement le bouton en déglutissant.

\- Je veux des explications, Ariane, exige-t-elle.

\- Tu dois récupérer son dossier médical. Troisième étage.

\- C'est pas l'urgence, s'oppose-t-elle bien qu'elle entre dans la cabine et appuie sur le 3. Où est Sameen ?

\- Plus tard. Le dossier, Root ! C'est ça l'urgence pour Sameen.

Les portes se ferment alors qu'elle voit Lambert et les agents de Samaritain atteindre la réception. Des fédéraux ! Root angoisse. Qu'est-il arrivé à Sameen qui nécessiterait l'intervention, même sous couverture, de fédéraux ?

\- Ils m'ont vue ? Déglutit-elle alors que l'ascenseur monte rapidement.

\- Je ne crois pas mais fais vite. Pour Sameen. Il y a urgence.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une sale nouvelle.

\- Ariane ! Râle Root entre ses dents alors que les portes s'ouvrent.

\- Plus tard, Root. Troisième porte à gauche, change-toi.

L'interface obéit et ressort 30 secondes plus tard habillée d'une tenue d'hôpital. Elle saisit une pile de dossiers au passage et s'approche de la cohue au milieu du couloir. Des agents de sécurité, des agents d'entretien, des infirmiers, des médecins et des flics sont agglutinés dans le couloir devant l'entrée d'une pièce. Les agents d'entretien commencent déjà à déblayer les lieux. Root observe la poussière blanche qui recouvre tout en une fine couche collante. Le plâtre du plafond orne le sol et quelques néons cassés pendent dans le vide. Le plafond est ravagé de projectiles de balles. Des tirs ! Elle déglutit en commençant à recomposer la scène, le dérapage qui a dû avoir lieu, la raison de la présence de la couverture fédérale utilisée par Samaritain. Elle tourne la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce quand elle entend un gémissement. Le docteur Ward est sorti de la pièce, allongé sur un brancard. Des médecins se pressent autour de lui, l'un d'eux armé d'une lampe. Ward se débat faiblement et tente de se redresser mais on le force à rester allongé et il cède.

\- Doucement, murmure son collègue en occultant ses yeux avec la lampe. Vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale.

L'homme grogne de douleur.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? Enchaine son collègue.

Derrière eux et leur tournant le dos, Root fait mine de lire un dossier mais elle écoute attentivement.

\- Elle m'a frappé, marmonne-t-il. Cette folle.

\- Qui ? l'interroge son collègue en palpant sa tête.

\- Ma patiente, Saund. Elle est devenue hystérique. Elle est dangereuse, vous l'avez attrapée ?

Un flic s'approche de lui.

\- Je suis le chef Brodan. Et euh, non, on ne l'a pas encore attrapée mais on la recherche. Je suis navrée de vous importuner. Je sais que vous avez besoin de soin mais ça ne sera pas long. À quoi elle ressemble ?

Root déglutit alors que Ward leur décrit Sam, et elle entre dans l'embrasure de la pièce. Elle est une demi-seconde abasourdie de l'état dans lequel se trouve cette dernière. Ward ne peut que se tromper sur la description de la coupable. Ça ne peut être qu'un troupeau d'éléphants enragés et lancés à la charge qui a commis une telle œuvre. On dirait qu'une bombe a explosé dans la pièce, et Root sait que cette bombe se nomme Sameen Shaw. Samaritain le sait aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Root, les agents de Samaritain arrivent, la prévient Ariane.

L'interface revient brutalement sur Terre et fait un pas pour entrer. Mais une policière, adjointe du chef Brodan, l'arrête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! L'accès à cette pièce est condamné pour le moment.

\- Je suis venue chercher le dossier de ma patiente qui est suivie par le docteur Ward, murmure l'interface d'une voix assurée.

\- Ceci est la scène d'un délit violent. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, je ne fais que suivre les ordres, ajoute-t-elle en signe d'excuse.

\- Comme moi, sourit Root. Je suis interne en pédiatrie au 8ème étage. Et mes ordres sont de prendre le dossier qui est dans cette pièce.

\- Ça peut surement attendre.

\- Ma patiente de 6 ans va se faire opérer ce matin et elle fait des allergies graves à certains produits. Il nous faut son dossier et le docteur Ward ne les informatise pas.

Ariane l'a un peu aidée pour certains points. Elle comprend désormais pourquoi reprendre ce dossier de Shaw est important. Elle ne pourra pas le pirater et le supprimer à la vue de tous, Ariane ayant supprimé les résultats des analyses que l'ordinateur du laboratoire de l'hôpital a sortis. Bon, certes, c'est important, mais fondamental ? Pourtant quand la femme soupire contrariée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Root se sent soulagée.

\- Bonne chance pour retrouver quelque chose là-dedans, lui signifie-t-elle tout en la laissant passer.

Elle lui tourne ensuite le dos et garde la porte telle une gargouille. Root ne perd pas une seule seconde et fouille les papiers au sol. Elle trouve assez vite le dossier au nom de Dina Saund, encore fermement clos grâce à un trombone. Elle déglutit en le tenant d'une main tremblante. La réponse au mystère du jour était entre ses mains. Ariane lui dit qu'elle n'a pas le temps mais la tentation est trop grande et elle l'ouvre pour le lire. Son regard ne change pas alors qu'elle découvre. Ses yeux volent d'un bout à l'autre des feuilles qu'elle passe en revue à une vitesse folle. Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement, tremblante.

\- Merde, souffle-t-elle doucement.

Rien ne lui aura été épargné. Elle doit la retrouver. Elle se relève vivement, ferme le dossier et le range dans son manteau en cuir avant de sortir.

\- FBI, entend-t-elle dans son dos après avoir fait six pas dans le couloir.

Elle n'accélère pas et reste naturelle alors qu'elle tourne le coin.

\- Vous avez eu un incident, poursuit Lambert à la policière qui garde les lieux. La suspecte est recherchée par nos services. Qui est le responsable ?

\- Le chef Brodan, répond-t-elle. Il a accompagné la victime de l'agression afin d'avoir de plus amples informations. On sait juste qu'elle est petite, brune, et visiblement pas de bonne humeur.

Elle fait un geste dans la pièce pour illustrer ses propos. Root claque la porte de la cage d'escalier, n'entendant pas la suite. Elle comprend l'importance de sa venue ici alors qu'elle ferme son blouson pour ne pas perdre le dossier qu'elle serre contre elle. Elle a préservé l'intimité de Sameen. Grâce à elle, Samaritain ne lui en volera pas un morceau de plus.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Lambert commence à en avoir marre de cette mission de merde. Lui et ses hommes ne trouvent rien dans la pièce.

\- Alors, monsieur Lambert ? Se moque sadiquement Samaritain à son oreille. Encore un nouvel échec en perspective…

La situation l'agace mais elle a au moins le mérite de le distraire. Il sent l'angoisse de son agent, la tension qu'il accumule, sa peur. Et il s'en délecte. Il se délectera toujours d'avoir le pouvoir. Jeremy ne lui répond pas.

\- Il n'y a aucun dossier au nom de Dina Saund ou de Sameen Shaw, soupire un agent en se redressant.

Lambert se redresse à son tour. La fouille dans les papiers ne donne rien. Il se dirige vers la fliquette qui garde l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Qui est entré ici ?

\- Une dizaine de personnes, l'informe-t-elle. Mes collègues et des médecins pour évacuer le docteur Ward, c'est tout.

Lambert soupire.

\- Ah, ajoute-t-elle brusquement en se souvenant, et une interne en pédiatrie qui venait du 8ème étage pour un dossier.

Un infirmier qui passait là s'arrête brusquement à l'entente de sa phrase. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Euh, excusez-moi, se permet-il. La pédiatrie, ce n'est pas au 8ème, c'est au 5ème étage.

Et Lambert sourit alors qu'il devine.

\- Bloquez toutes les issues, ordonne-t-il. Groves est sur place.

Il se tourne vers la policière qui semble vraiment perplexe.

\- Elle ressemble à quoi cette femme ?

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Root a eu la bonne idée de ne pas prendre l'ascenseur. Elle est dans le hall de l'hôpital à quelques mètres des portes vitrées quand l'alarme retentit soudain.

\- ALERTE INTRUSION, hurle le mégaphone. Toutes les issues sont bloquées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. ALERTE INTRUSION !

Elle accélère légèrement le pas sachant que les portes vitrées seront bloquées dans quelques instants. Un sifflement venant de derrière. Et c'est son instinct qui la sauve alors qu'elle se baisse agilement. Quand elle se retourne, elle voit une femme. Malgré son teint cireux, ses traits tirés et ses cheveux qui n'ont plus rien du jaune pisseux dont elle était affublée, Root la reconnait. Jamais elle ne pourra oublier ce visage, son visage.

\- FBI, gueule-t-elle. À terre, tout le monde.

Martine la braque à nouveau, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Et Root bondit vers la sortie alors que les portes vitrées se ferment peu à peu. Rousseau lui court après mais n'arrive pas à la rattraper ni à bien la viser alors que les gens hurlent de terreur et courent en tout sens, lui obstruant le passage.

\- DEGAGEZ, hurle-t-elle alors qu'elle se retrouve bloquée dans leur cohue.

Elle pousse violement ceux qui lui bouchent la vue.

\- ARRETEZ CETTE FEMME.

Root active la communication.

\- John, démarre la voiture, le presse-t-elle.

L'autre tire au hasard et la panique s'amplifie ainsi que les hurlements qui couvrent presque l'alarme. Les gens se sont enfin mis à terre et elle la vise alors que Root bondit en avant, ventre à terre au moment où les portes se ferment définitivement sur elle. Ou plutôt sur son pied droit qu'elles bloquent. Root se retourne sur le dos et tente de dégager son pied par de brusques mouvements. Martine tire deux fois. Deux balles qui se figent dans la vitre en la fissurant. Les gens hurlent et Root parvient enfin à libérer son pied, mais elle perd sa bottine. Martine et sa chaussure sont d'un côté du carreau, et elle est de l'autre. L'interface s'enfuit en courant alors que la blonde hurle de rage en frappant la vitre.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Elle hurle comme une damnée en frappant la vitre de rage quand le " FBI " et la policière arrivent en courant.

\- Ouvrez cette porte, exige furieusement Martine en empoignant le technicien par le col.

\- Impossible, bafouille le pauvre homme. Vous avez tiré dans le boitier du mécanisme d'ouverture automatique et…

\- Alors ouvrez-la manuellement, aboie-t-elle en le secouant.

\- Mon… mon collègue a la clé, jure-t-il, mort de peur.

Martine le lâche brusquement, se tourne vers la vitre fissurée par ses deux balles. Elle lève son arme et en tire quatre de plus. La vitre cède et se brise en mille morceaux, libérant la voie. Les flics comme le FBI débouchent sur le parking mais il n'y a plus rien.

La policière reçoit un appel du chef Brodan. Ils ont localisé leur suspecte et bien que cette dernière soit acculée, ils ont besoin de renfort.

\- Notre suspecte est dans Lower Manhattan. On a besoin de moi en renfort.

\- Nous cherchons la seconde femme, décide Lambert après avoir reçu ses ordres de Samaritain.

Shaw est certes importante, mais trouver Root l'est davantage. Root, la mère de Louisa.

\- On vous rejoindra après, ajoute Martine en souriant.

Elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de voir tomber Sameen à nouveau. Elle ne se priverait de ce plaisir.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

John roule aussi bien que Sameen pour ce qui est d'une course poursuite, remarque Root en s'accrochant à sa portière alors que le virage est serré. Les agents de Samaritain sont à leur trousse, mais ils ont du retard. Or comment échappé à l'œil qui voit tout ? John semble pourtant savoir exactement où il va. Et Root le laisse gérer, allant au plus urgent.

\- Tu peux me mettre en contact avec Sameen ? demande-t-elle à sa déesse.

\- Elle ne me répond pas, Root. Je crois qu'elle s'est enfermée dans un état second. Inaccessible.

L'interface se mord les lèvres.

\- Où elle est ?

John ralentit et entre dans un entrepôt sombre.

\- Dans les rues de New-York. Je ne sais pas où elle va.

Il coupe le contact et l'obscurité glaçante du silence les engloutit. Puis la porte de l'entrepôt se ferme sèchement et Reese descend de voiture alors que les lumières s'allument. L'interface l'imite, alors qu'un individu les braque.

\- Je veux voir Elias. Dîtes-lui que c'est de la part du lieutenant Riley.

L'homme ne baisse pas son arme et annonce au téléphone ce que John vient de dire.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonne-t-il.

Il y a plusieurs hommes dans la pièce. Ils sont armés et encadrent un homme dégarni.

\- John, le salue Elias avec un sourire de circonstance. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à Root.

\- Tu m'as pourtant l'air en assez bonne compagnie.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement, mais rien de menaçant.

\- C'est une amie, la présente vaguement Reese. On a besoin d'aide et d'une autre voiture.

Les sirènes des fédéraux retentissent. Elias hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu sais bien que rien n'est jamais gratuit chez moi, John.

\- Les fédéraux, l'informe un de ses hommes.

\- Ce ne sont pas des fédéraux, intervient calmement Root. Ce sont des tueurs, mais peu importe, ajoute-t-elle en secouant négligemment la main.

Elle claque joyeusement ses dernières les unes dans les autres tout en regardant Elias avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? Je suis d'humeur très généreuse.

Les agents de Samaritain commencent la fouille des lieux, mais il y a des vingtaines d'entrepôts et l'endroit est immense. Elias dévisage calmement la grande brune. Elle lui parait intéressante, mystérieuse, mais aussi dangereuse.

\- Que pourriez-vous m'offrir ? avance-t-il prudemment.

\- Je peux tout vous offrir, Carl, sourit-elle en chuchotant sa proposition de manière parfaitement audible.

Elle lâche un rire.

\- Tant que vos demandes ne deviennent pas libidineuses, bien entendu. Mon cœur est malheureusement déjà pris.

Il lui sourit largement.

\- Il me faudrait des renseignements sur un gang qu'on appelle "la fraternité", et surtout sur leur chef, un certain Dominique.

\- Vous voulez que je vous l'amène, propose-t-elle désormais très sérieuse.

Il rit.

\- Vous me semblez un peu… présomptueuse.

\- Plutôt pressée, rétorque-t-elle sèchement. Mais je suis très douée. Je peux vous amener votre type par la peau du cou avant la fin de la semaine.

Elias jette un coup d'œil à Reese. Ce dernier acquiesce, confirmant ses dires. Elias tend alors une main à serrer à Root.

\- Si vous me mentez ou si vous échouez, je saurai moi aussi me montrer… doué avec vous.

Elle lui sourit.

\- C'est de bonne guerre, acquiesce-t-elle joyeusement en lui serrant la main.

Les agents de Samaritain commencent à forcer l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

\- Par ici, les guide Elias alors que ses hommes se dispersent, sauf Scarface qui reste avec son patron.

Ils les guident à l'extérieur dans l'obscurité puis ils traversent un autre entrepôt.

\- Mes hommes vont s'occuper d'eux. Je vais vous trouver un véhicule plus adapté, inspecteur, finit-il à l'intention de John.

Ce dernier hausse les sourcils à l'entente des premiers coups de feu. Il craint pour la vie des hommes du malfrat.

\- Elias, le prévient-il. Ceux qui sont là pour nous ne sont pas des boyscouts, ils tueront tous tes hommes jusqu'aux derniers.

\- Mes hommes ne vont pas rester là très longtemps, et nous non plus.

Les tirs ne cessent pourtant pas et Root sourit quand Ariane lui souffle le stratagème du malfrat.

\- Une mitrailleuse automatique réglée à distance.

Elle sourit, elle adorera toujours autant la technologie. Elle-même avait déjà utilisé cette technique quand elle était tueuse à gage. Derrière son écran, elle avait piraté un de ces bijoux de l'armée américaine à distance, puis elle avait tapé sur quelques touches de son clavier et l'arme s'était mise à tirer toute seule. Abattant au passage plusieurs hauts dignitaires de l'armée américaine. Ça avait été son contrat.

\- Qui est derrière l'ordinateur ? Sourit-elle.

Scarface lui jette un regard suspicieux. Il ne lui fait pas confiance. Pire, elle l'inquiète.

\- Un des nôtres, répond-t-il évasivement.

Root sourit moqueusement de son manque de confiance alors qu'ils entrent dans un autre entrepôt rempli de voitures abandonnées.

\- J'espère que Bruce Moran a bien nettoyé ses lunettes avant de commencer à tirer sur…

Scarface la plaque soudain contre le mur de l'entrepôt d'où ils sortent à peine, et il lui met une arme sous le menton. John sort la sienne très rapidement et la braque derrière sa tête. Elias reste stoïque.

\- Lâche-la et range ton flingue.

Scarface ne lui obéit pas. Il est furieux, mais pire, il a peur. Root est très calme et sourit en coin.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Root tourne son regard vers Elias.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, chuchote-t-elle. Je suis très douée. Je sais d'où vous venez tous les trois et ce par quoi vous êtes passés au foyer…

\- Ta gueule, la coupe sèchement Scarface en réaffirmant sa prise sur son arme

\- Elias, dis à ton homme de la lâcher, menace Reese. Je ne le répéterai pas.

\- Qui est-elle, John ? murmure-t-il simplement.

\- Une bonne amie, elle est de notre côté.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- J'ai toute confiance en elle.

Carl acquiesce.

\- Lâche-la, Anthony.

Ce dernier se tourne vers son patron, sidéré, sans lâcher Root.

\- Comment elle sait tout ça ?

\- J'en sais rien et ça me concernera plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il à l'adresse de l'interface.

\- À chaque femme, son secret, lui lance-t-elle pour toute réponse accompagnée de son sourire le plus mystérieux

Carl fronce les sourcils. Quelqu'un de pas banal. Il n'aimerait pas être son ennemi.

\- En attendant, lâche-la.

Il obéit sans lâcher l'interface d'un regard mauvais.

\- S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit… menace-t-il sourdement.

Elle acquiesce sans plus sourire. Puis elle se tourne vers Elias.

\- Le pouvoir dépend de la connaissance et de l'information, lui assure-t-elle. Et moi, je possède les deux. C'est comme ça que je vous amènerai Dominique. Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu plus urgent à régler pour le moment.

\- Elias, intervient John. Où est la voiture ?

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de retirer une bâche blanche, révélant une voiture de police. Alors que John monte au volant et Root côté passager, Elias se penche à la vitre ouverte.

\- Nous nous reverrons avant la fin de la semaine, mademoiselle… ?

\- Root, sourit-elle. Appelez-moi, Root. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais comment vous trouver.

\- Vraiment ? sourit-il amusé et suspicieux à la fois.

\- Vraiment, lui assure-t-elle sérieusement.

John démarre la voiture et quitte les lieux discrètement sans allumer les phares. Les agents de Samaritain sont occupés à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt face à ce qu'il pense être un excellent tireur. Or, il n'y a déjà plus personne à affronter ici.

\- Où est-elle ? interroge Root anxieuse.

\- Elle se dirige vers le pont de Brooklyn. Root, fais-vite.

\- Au pont de Brooklyn, ordonne-t-elle à Reese.

Elle se dévore les ongles des doigts pendant les dix prochaines minutes que dure son trajet. John allume la sirène pour aller plus vite et se fond parmi les autres voitures de police qui se dirigent elles aussi, sirènes hurlantes vers le pont. Il déglutit mal, pensant deviner où est Shaw et quelles peuvent être ses intentions à l'heure actuelle. Il se sent coupable, inexplicablement coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû lui interdire les missions, il n'aurait pas dû lui refuser ce plaisir car quoiqu'elle ait découvert à l'hôpital qui l'a fait sortir de ses gonds une fois de plus, cette nouvelle semblait bel et bien être celle de trop pour sa partenaire. Il aurait dû rester avec elle, même si elle est ingérable et dangereuse, il aurait pu la contenir, l'aider. Il pensait l'aider en faisant ce qu'il avait fait. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts. La perte de Jessica, de Carter, et maintenant de Shaw. Il serre les dents furieusement et accélère jusqu'au pont.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Samaritain a fini par se rendre compte de la supercherie. Une arme pilotée à distance. Par la Machine? Non, ça ne semble pas être sa signature. Il n'a pas trouvé qui est cet individu, il a abandonné alors qu'il vient de reprendre la main et de faire cesser le feu sur ses agents. La question est insignifiante. En revanche, " où est passée Root ? " est une question qui n'a rien d'insignifiant.

Il laisse Shaw aux bons soins des autorités pour le moment. Son cas l'intéresse tout de même mais c'est Root qui a son dossier médical avec les réponses à ses questions animées par une curiosité malsaine. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire exploser à ce point à l'hôpital ?! Il ne sait pas. Il est un peu curieux mais sa curiosité n'égale pas son désir de l'avoir entre ses mains afin d'obtenir Louisa. En revanche, il en est tout autre chez Martine. Chez elle, l'obsession avait remplacé depuis longtemps la curiosité. Ça en était devenu maladif pour elle. Elle avait été d'office appelée pour cette mission avec Lambert. De toute façon, attraper Root signifie obtenir les réponses sur les raisons ayant poussé Shaw à agir de façon aussi inconsciente et stupide alors qu'elles avaient réussi à disparaitre depuis des semaines.

Mais les entrepôts sont tous vides de présences humaines. C'est un endroit immense, non équipé de caméra, où tous les véhicules abandonnés offrent toujours plus de cachettes possibles. Les dizaines d'hommes ont fouillé les lieux aussi rapidement que possible. Mais ils ne sont plus là depuis longtemps. Pire, ils ont de l'avance.

Martine a été la première à faire demi-tour. Elle a gardé le contact avec la fréquence radio de la police. Son visage s'est illuminé quand elle a entendu où est Shaw.

\- Je sais très bien où elle va, sourit-elle en grimpant en voiture.

Lambert vient la rejoindre, suivis de tous les hommes de leur équipe, et ils foncent au pont de Brooklyn. Le reste a été un cadeau servi sur un plateau.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Quand John et Root arrivent aux abords du pont de Brooklyn, l'interface passe d'abord une commande au Starbucks du coin. Elle reçoit deux gobelets fumants mais n'en donne pas un à John qui ne fait aucun commentaire. Le pont est totalement fermé mais grâce à Reese et à sa plaque, Root entre facilement sur les lieux. Des tas d'autres flics sont déjà là. Shaw est considérée comme une dangereuse suspecte à appréhender et ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les renforts. Certains rient en pariant sur le temps qu'elle va mettre à se décider avant de sauter et Root meurt d'envie de les descendre. John lui agrippe la main alors qu'elle la glisse vers son arme, et il la traine en avant. Alors qu'il se renseigne auprès d'une collègue sur le temps qu'a passé Shaw sur cette poutre au bord du vide, l'interface s'est déjà élancée sur le pont sans se soucier des paroles lui ordonnant de revenir. Elle s'avance droit vers elle tout en passant un bref coup de téléphone à Lionel pour lui demander d'aller chercher Louisa à son cours de danse car sa journée promet d'être surchargée. Il est déjà au courant pour Sam, mais il est bloqué à son bureau pour le moment. De la paperasse à finir, ordre de son supérieur. Il lui assure qu'il s'occupera de Lou et lui souhaite bonne chance avant de raccrocher. L'interface s'arrête au niveau de Shaw et déglutit. L'angoisse les taraude tous, et surement même Harold dont elle n'a pas de nouvelles.

Elle franchit à son tour la balustrade et s'approche de Sameen qui ne la regarde pas et reste focalisée sur le vide. Elle ne réagit toujours pas alors que Root s'assoit à côté d'elle, les jambes dans le vide. Elle pose un gobelet fumant entre elles, à son intention et commence à boire le sien. Sam finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction alors que l'interface observe le paysage comme si elle le trouvait fascinant, comme si la situation n'avait rien de dramatique ou d'exceptionnelle.

\- Je ne veux pas de café, lui signifie tout à coup l'ex-agent de l'ISA. Ce n'est pas conseillé. Enfin… je… c'est à éviter.

Elle souffle un bon coup. Elle doit le dire à quelqu'un. Elle doit le lui dire. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui elle doit le dire c'est à elle.

\- Je… tente-t-elle maladroitement. Root, je suis…

Elle soupire, incapable de finir alors que l'interface la regarde calmement. Elle avale une gorgée de son café avant de se lancer à son secours.

\- Je sais, mon cœur, je suis passée à l'hôpital. Du coup, je ne t'ai pas pris un café mais un chocolat chaud. Il fait froid aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas que tu sois gelée sur ton perchoir.

Shaw ouvre la bouche, ses lèvres tremblantes. L'interface la regarde gravement, craignant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer. Mais soudain, Shaw s'assoit à côté d'elle et saisit son gobelet. Mais elle ne le boit pas. Root s'en fiche, elle vient de marquer un point. Shaw n'est déjà plus debout au bord du vide. Étape suivante, la ramener sur le pont, et ensuite, la sortir de là car entre les flics et les agents de Samaritain, ça n'allait pas être simple. Ariane lui assure qu'il lui reste quelques minutes mais ils seront bientôt là. Pourtant Root sait que Sameen est là pour en finir, pour se tuer. Elle n'est pas montée sur le pont pour attirer l'attention. La nouvelle l'a démolie et elle n'a vu comme seule échappatoire que la mort. Une échappatoire de ses simulations. Une échappatoire qu'elle est bien trop prompte à utiliser depuis son retour quand elle se trouve face à un problème insurmontable. Comme un aveu difficile et humiliant à faire, ou encore une grossesse à laquelle elle ne peut désormais plus échapper. Une attitude qui rend Root si triste. Shaw ne fait pas ça par égoïsme mais parce qu'au contraire, elle pense aux autres. Elle ne veut pas les faire souffrir. Mais aujourd'hui sur ce pont, c'est égoïste, c'est elle qui ne veut plus souffrir et Root le comprend. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir, mais elle est quand même triste. Surtout qu'elle sait comment Shaw est une personne fière, forte. Pas le genre à se suicider au premier obstacle. Sauf qu'après tout ce qu'on lui a infligé, cet obstacle-là, c'est celui de trop pour elle. L'interface sait aussi qu'elle a peur. Elle a peur pour cet enfant, pour ce qu'elle va faire. Elle n'a jamais voulu être mère et Shaw doit être terrifiée à l'idée même de devoir mettre au monde un enfant. Un enfant de la douleur, une preuve du malheur dans lequel on l'a plongée. Se tuer, c'est effacer la preuve, ne pas faire de cet enfant une chose triste. Elle veut se tuer pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Ce qui est assez paradoxal, mais l'interface comprend Sam mieux que personne, peut-être mieux qu'elle-même ne se comprend.

Root réfléchit alors que Shaw reste silencieuse. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas sauté alors qu'elle est là depuis plusieurs minutes ? Voulait-elle vraiment en finir ? Surement, sinon elle ne serait pas montée sur le rebord de ce pont. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir encore fait ? Et la réponse lui vient soudain. Sameen l'avait attendue, elle. Elle voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle ne s'en veuille pas, qu'elle ne soit pas trop triste, qu'elle la venge aussi surement un peu. Elle avait appelé Root à l'aide, elle savait au fond d'elle que l'interface viendrait.

\- J'aurai réparé la fuite de la salle de bain moi-même si j'avais su que tu avais à ce point-là envie d'un bain.

\- Ta gueule, Root, crache Sameen d'un ton sans appel alors qu'elle reste focalisée sur le vide.

Elle n'aurait qu'à se pencher en avant, à se laisser glisser. Ce serait si facile, si rapide.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as attendue, Sameen ? Lâche-t-elle soudain en décidant de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Je n'allais pas t'encourager à te tuer et tu le sais très bien.

\- Je voulais que tu comprennes que… Écoute, Root, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour moi… pour m'aider… mais… Ça n'est pas ta faute.

Voilà en gros. L'interface le sait mais elle ne la laissera quand même pas sauter sans avoir tout essayer avant. Elle analyse la situation. Sameen est très mal, elle est triste et désespérée. Deux sentiments qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle est en colère aussi mais ça reste masqué par les deux premiers sentiments. Et Root opte pour une solution. La mettre en colère, l'amener à reprendre espoir en lui promettant une revanche, en lui promettant la victoire.

\- Tu vas sauter ? T'es sérieuse ? L'engueule-t-elle. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour survivre. C'est indigne de toi.

\- J'en ai marre de survivre, lâche Shaw, dépitée.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, il faut qu'on vive. Toi comme moi. Tu veux sauter et en finir, et je le comprends, Sam. Vraiment. Mais je ne l'accepterais pas. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Elle voit ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Toi, tu es mal depuis quelques mois, poursuit-elle, mais moi, j'ai été mal pendant des années. J'ai touché le fond, je sais aussi bien que toi ce que c'est que d'être brisée. Moi aussi, j'ai pensé à en finir mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai appris que la vie valait la peine si on s'accrochait un peu. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu te battes contre elle, Sameen, parce qu'il arrive qu'on gagne. Et cette guerre n'est pas finie, crois-moi, tu ne viens que de perdre une manche.

\- Cette guerre est une folie, lâche Shaw. Samaritain a raison. On va perdre.

\- On a perdu si on ne se bat pas, lui assure Root avec aplomb. Et on se bat parce qu'on est fortes. C'est pour ça qu'on est toujours debout.

\- Je suis fatiguée de me battre, Root. Et je suis fatiguée d'être forte. Samaritain hait tout le monde. Et toi et moi plus que tout parce qu'on l'a défié.

\- Non, la reprend Root, parce qu'on lui a résisté. Parce qu'on ne l'a pas choisi.

Sameen fronce les sourcils avant de lâcher un léger rire sans joie.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Sourit-elle tristement. Il est si prétentieux que ça. Il nous en veut parce qu'on ne l'a pas choisi ? Parce qu'on a choisi Ariane ?

Root reste songeuse quelques secondes. Elle repense vaguement à sa conversation avec Greer à cette soirée où il l'a empoisonnée. Il s'était moqué de son amour envers la Machine, il lui avait dit que sa fille ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'elle. Que Louisa aimerait Samaritain.

\- Non, réalise-t-elle, parce qu'on aime Ariane

Elle marque une pause.

\- Et parce que je t'aime, finit-elle à mi-voix.

Sameen grogne un truc inintelligible que Root pense décortiquer comme " Tomber amoureuse d'une sociopathe ".

\- Tu ne trouvais pas que la situation était déjà assez compliquée, soupire Shaw.

\- Il fallait bien un truc positif dans toute cette guerre.

\- La guerre, répète pensivement Shaw en écho. Pff, on est vraiment bon qu'à ça. On ne construit rien. Je n'aime pas ce que je suis en train de devenir.

\- Personne de sensé n'aime partir en guerre ni faire la guerre, Sam. Mais certaines causes méritent qu'on aille se battre pour elles.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible pour moi cette fois, avoue Sameen en se détestant de sa propre faiblesse comme de son abandon. Je ne vais pas savoir me relever de ça cette fois-ci.

Root réfléchit à un moyen de la convaincre du contraire.

\- Tu sais, avoue-t-elle. J'ai menti à Louisa pendant des années sur la mort de son père. Quand elle l'a su, elle…

Elle marque une pause et sourit.

\- … elle a réussi à me pardonner, finit-elle encore sidérée de l'effort qu'a fait sa fille. Alors crois-moi, tout est possible. Je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut revenir de tout.

Shaw se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle la sent lui agripper le poignet.

\- Sameen, reprend-t-elle doucement. On ne peut pas abandonner.

Elle ne répond pas et semble à nouveau fascinée par le vide. Une fascination que l'interface trouve détestable à cet instant.

\- Si tu sautes, je saute, lui promet fermement Root.

Shaw baisse la tête.

\- Pense à ta fille, lui claque-t-elle. Elle a besoin de toi.

\- Pense à moi, lui claque Root en retour. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle se relève et lui tend une main que Shaw ne saisit pas.

\- Surtout maintenant, ajoute Root en désignant d'un signe de tête le FBI bloquant une entrée du pont.

Shaw suit son mouvement et les remarque elle aussi. Elle fronce les sourcils en ne comprenant pas d'où sortent tous ces gens.

\- Samaritain t'a débusquée, Shaw. C'était très théâtral comme fin suicidaire. Je dois bien te le reconnaitre.

Shaw est furieuse en constatant tout à coup qu'elle a raison. Il y a du monde pour assister à sa chute. Comme à un spectacle. Mourir ici ? Comme ça ? Elle ne fera pas ce plaisir à tous ces badauds. Elle partira avec un peu de dignité. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à cet aspect des choses en enjambant ce pont. Elle avait juste voulu en finir. Puis son père et Root étaient venus s'en mêler dans son esprit, et elle l'avait attendue pour qu'elle sache par elle et par personne d'autre.

\- Si tu ne m'aides pas, poursuit Root, je ne sortirai de ce pont pas plus vivante que toi qui veut sauter.

Sameen la regarde à nouveau et elle accepte enfin sa main pour se relever. Elle lui emboite le pas pour revenir sur le pont, puis elle se retourne pour aider Root à descendre à son tour.

Et les coups de feu se mettent à pleuvoir soudain sur elles. Mais elles ne se sont pas laissé faire et ont répliqué. Mais les agents de Samaritain comme les flics sont trop nombreux et ils se rapprochent d'elles de chaque côté du pont. Comme un effroyable étau que Sameen voit se refermer sur elles. Les flics ne tirent pas, les agents de Samaritain si. Et Root lâche soudain un cri de douleur ainsi que le Glock qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. Elle vient de se prendre une balle dans le bras. Sameen se précipite sur elle et comprend qu'elles sont foutues. Elle se dit amèrement qu'elles auraient mieux fait de sauter dans le vide quand une voiture s'approche d'elles. Son klaxon hurle.

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

Reese voit le FBI à l'autre bout du pont. Il voit Root échanger avec Shaw sans saisir un traitre mot de leur conversation. Il a espéré que Root réussisse. Root avait réussi. Du moins une partie. Il ne peut pas les laisser tomber par peur de griller sa couverture ! S'il ne les aide pas, elles sont fichues. Alors il a pris les devants pour les aider. Il a enfilé une cagoule, est retourné dans sa voiture et sirènes hurlantes. Il s'est engagé sur la voie piétonne quand la fusillade a commencé. Il a foncé et les agents de police comme les agents de Samaritain se sont écartés pour ne pas passer sous ses roues. Il s'est arrêté à leur niveau en faisant hurler son klaxon. Il a tout de suite compris que l'une d'entre elles est blessée. Shaw a ouvert la portière avant et y a littéralement projeté Root avant de tirer encore quelques coups de feu pour répliquer face à leurs assaillants dont elle ne voit aucun visage tant elle agit en automate. Elle n'a pas assez repris pied pour affronter cette situation. Elle entre finalement dans la voiture, pose la tête contre le vitre et disparait dans le néant. Reese fonce. Droit vers les agents de Samaritain qui tirent dans le pare-brise mais aucune balle ne le brise. Ils finissent par se jeter de côté pour ne pas passer sous les roues.

La suite n'apparait pas clairement à Shaw. Une conduite rapide dans New-York. La voiture qui s'arrête. On la sort rapidement car elle ne réagit pas. Puis on la place dans une seconde voiture qui roule plus doucement avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Puis on la sort encore une fois et on la soutient pour la faire marcher. En fait, elle ne voit rien d'autre que le paysage urbain, puis le bitume où des pieds bougent. Ça semble être les siens. Elle n'entend rien alors qu'elle voit des lèvres bouger sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, elle ne sait même pas qui est à côté d'elle. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Elle n'a plus conscience de rien, même pas d'elle-même. Son visage est fermé et elle est de nouveau inaccessible au reste du monde. Comme après s'être enfuie de l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle a erré dans les rues de la ville.

Root et John ne font aucun commentaire. Ça ne sert à rien. L'interface ne tente même pas quoique ce soit ici en pleine rue. Si Shaw explose, le résultat serait désastreux. Mieux valait se faire discret, Root ne sait même pas comment elle va pouvoir gérer la suite. Seul compte pour le moment de la mettre en sécurité et d'aviser ensuite. Sameen comme l'interface se posent à cet instant exactement la même question : Comment les choses ont-elles pu déraper à ce point-là ?

 **§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**


End file.
